YuGiOh! Dragon Knight Reborn! Volume 1: Beginnings
by DragonKnight15
Summary: This story starts 1 and 1/2 years after Yugi helps the Pharaoh Atem. Yugi finally has a new life with new changes. But, his dead father's past comes to destroy him and the world. Now with his old partner and old and new friends, a knight is born! R&R! MULTI-CROSSOVER TOO!
1. V1: Prologue: Knight of Shining Miracles

_**Created by: DragonKnight15**_

_**Written by: DragonKnight15**_

_**Directed by: DragonKnight15**_

_**(Sorry about that last one)**_

**Disclaimer: This story is a copyright from me. I also may have used other plots from other authors. Almost all characters, objects, names, places, powers, moves, events, plots and weapons are not original worked. They were already made from other manga, anime and cartoon stories. They are also already copyrights that I do not own. This story is an anime story.**

Hello fellow readers, this is just the prologue of the story... well redo! Chapter 1 will be following soon. Please wait, you thank!

**Prologue Episode- Volume 1: Everything has a Beginning**

The Earth... everything starts here. The Earth, the planet of living beings, both of animals, plants and the Human Race. The Earth, a world connected with other Earths that not many people known about. The Earth, a planet that was created by many forces with love and the light of a hope and a miracle. A planet we must love and protect. This planet will be the beginning of peace, love and hope for many years. However, Darkness lives in this world that will never leave. It's because of that, the world and its people will never evolve to a higher form. It will never change.

Once, there was a hero who had the power to fight and defeat the king of darkness and its lords. The brave and mythical creature, known by the entire name of Dragon Knight. The last dragon of light was the world's last hope. But with age and wisely, comes the end of his life. Before he die and failed, he passed down his powers and his will to a human who possessed his dragon DNA in him. That man was chosen by his will and spirit to never give up. He promises to fight the Dark and Chaos Lords for the kind dragon and everyone. He became a legend and was as the brave dragon. He became the dragon knight, the Hero of Light.

After some time ago, he and his wife had three children. An older daughter and two sons, an older and the youngest. The youngest was the most special of them all because of his warm soul he had. But a happy life became a nightmare. One dark night, an enemy of this hero attacked him and his wife in their own house for revenge. Another Lord of Darkness, who possessed both the powers of Dark and Chaos, wanted the twin spirit of the demon dragon who had 10 tails. The great hero refused and choice to end things with his old nemesis. It became the final showdown with nothing to hold back. Their attacks flied around the house. The great hero had a chance to finish him with his legendary sword that Dragon Knight gave him, but... something happen which is hard to say. The Dark/Chaos Lord was killed once and for all. However, the great hero's youngest son was going to die after one deathly blown on him. With no choice, he and his wife used their very life to place the twin, union demon dragon into their dying son in order to save him. Even if he dies, he would rather give up everything up for his son. His love was also going to die too, but had enough strength to leave her two oldest children with her father. While she left her youngest to her father-in-law, so the other Dark or Chaos Lords wouldn't find him. She dies with her son around her arms in front of his house with a note. The reason why he had to live because he too had Dragon-DNA in him. But, he was never told of this. That boy was a hero like his father without knowing. He had finished his mission to help his friend. That boy became something special. Even if he had finish that part of his life, that's was the beginning of his hero days. Just the beginning.

... Just the beginning became more...

**20-21 Years Later****...**

The Earth... in the face of destruction as the city was Tokyo were in flames. Buildings were crumbling and the citizens were either on the ground, unconscious, running for their lives, or dying. No one of those normal people knew what was going on as those who were slowly dying heard the voice of a few.

"Continue your march for your Majesty!"

"Destroy humanity for the Dark Lord!"

"AHAHAHA! Run weaklings before your new queen Galaxia!"

"ALL HAIL THE GOD OF DARKNESS!"

A little girl was running away from the madness after being separated from her parents. She was running away as fast as she could only think of was to find her parents, until she was stopped by dangerous, evil men in white coats.

"Pathetic human, your existence does not suit our Majesty." One of them said as he pointed his hand over her as a strange light form around it. "Die."

The girl was crying up in tears as she was about to die by a strange light, until a white feather cross her path. It was so pretty as she wanted to grab it with her hands, until it disappear. The next thing she knew was that the evil men were slayed by multiple slashes cross their bodies as they blood spill out in multiple directions. The men drop dead as girl hold herself with both arms.

And then she saw him, the young girl saw the one who save him, a tall man with a long black coat-jacket, top wearing it on his shoulders like a cape. But it wasn't any normal jacket, this one had a emblem behind his back. It was a dragon that his whole body from head to tail went around in a cycle or better yet in a shape of a circle, of the Earth as red/golden flames were on the bottom of the coat and around the dragon.

The girl was still frightened to what happened as she noticed the young man had turned around and noticed a smile on his face. She couldn't describe his face, but she notice his multiple hair color, a golden puzzle-like pyramid around a steel chain, hanging smoothly around his neck and a golden sword with a white ribbon behind its hilt.

"You alright?" The young man said as the girl couldn't speak at all other than nodding slowly. The man just smiled as he place his hand over her head and rubbed it. The girl didn't know why the man is doing this but it was a good feeling. He then told her softly. "Good. Now go find your parents. There around here so hurry."

She didn't know if she should listen to him but she did as she ran behind her and eventually found them right there, happy to see their little girl. She was about to tell them about the man, until she noticed he was gone. She didn't know if it was a dream or a aftershock of the event, but she was happy that he saved her. "Thank you."

What she didn't know as she and her parents went in hiding, that same hero was watching them on top of a building.

"There you are!" A few voices shouted at him as he turned to see a group of what could be described as other heroes as their faces and clothes were surrounded by the dark surroundings.

"You worried us more than anyone, you know?." A female said, having to show features of cat ears and tail, to the main knight as she was smiling to see him.

"You do know that right idiot? A male voice, wearing a similar long coat like the knight, spoke as he was grinning.

"Yeah I know. So how's the situation?" The hero asked his team.

"Not so good, those jerks got the world in their hands." Another male voice said as he was gritting his teeth, and carrying two swords on both hands, one huge and one short.

"Well we're not letting them win! We know where their headquarters are now! Or not. Hahaha, I'm sure it is there." Another male voice calmly said as his tone was focus to fight, until he got nervous as he started laughing a bit.

"Yeah so let's kick their butts!" Three male voices spoke loud and energetic.

"As usual, those two plus our idiot agree." Another female voice spoke, sighing a bit, as it seem she was carrying a large lance.

"Well it is like them to say that." A young male voice said as he cross his arms and somehow could tell he was smirking.

"The whole world is depending on us." Two male voices said seriously and excited.

"And all other worlds too." Another young male voice added who was carrying a glider.

''You don't have to tell us that.'' Another young male said, wearing goggles over his head, as a small dinosaur-like creature agreed. ''You bet we have to!''

"And we're the only ones who can stop them." A new female voice spoke as her voice was gentle like a goddess.

"So, let's go. Let's end this so I can get back to work." The last male voice said as he didn't care and wanted to do something better.

"You're never going to change are you?" Another female voice said as she was disappointed at this.

"Hey he's like that right?" A male voice said as another voice added. "We all feel like that when it comes to him."

"Ha. Right. Everyone, let's do it!" The hero said as he held up his sword up high as it formed a golden aura.

"We're all with you Dragon Knight of Light!" His comrades spoke proudly as they hold their hands on their chest. The man smirked as he held both his hands around his sword as he began to concentrate. Then a yellow creature with red cheeks jumped on his shoulder as the hero smirk.

"From this point on, we will do what we must to protect our world! Because we're Earth's Last Hope, we are their only hope, we are the Dragon Knights! And together we will protect our world with our Shining Miracles!" The hero declared proudly as he stared at his world being attacked by evil and darkness.

"Right! Lead us to our Shining Miracles, Knight of Shining Miracles!" The Dragon Knights spoke in joy as the hero nods to them.

"Right! Let's create our futures now, Dragon Knights!" The Dragon Knight spoke one last time as he shows his purple eyes. He then releases a bigger burst of energy as he pierce the dark clouds to bring back into the light of hope. And then the mighty energy form into a shining dragon with feather-like angel wings as he roars against the Darkness and defends the Earth.

_This is when I stayed strong and protected everyone and everything I care about. My friends, humanity, all life, and the Earth. This is where I stand strong for everyone. This is where the Dragon Knight of Light changes the world!_

**Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**Dragon Knight Reborn! **

**Volume 1:**

**Beginnings!**


	2. 1: The Birth of the Dragon Knight

**Yu-Gi-Oh! : Dragon Knight Reborn! **

_**Created by: DragonKnight15**_

**Disclaimer: This story is a copyright from me. I also may have used other plots from other authors. Almost all characters, objects, names, places, powers, moves, events, plots and weapons are not original worked. They were already made from other manga, anime and cartoon stories. They are also already copyrights that I do not own. This story is an anime story. P.S. ****This story is also a crossover of other anime/cartoon stories like Naruto Shippuden, Bleach, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Sonic X plus other Sonic video game plots and characters, Danny Phantom, Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood, Sailor Moon, Pok****émon**** and others more. Later on this volume, I am using Erika Aoyama and Mew Erika from Arrick Haun from Fan as one of the other characters in this anime story. Ichigo Momomiya has also the name of **"**Tokadul**", **as well as the rest of her family,** **and she is 17 years old than 13 like in the anime. As Mew Ichigo, all of her Mew Mew attacks not only harm, effect or destroy a Chimera Anima, but anything or anyone. Even a hollow, a Dark Lord and a Chaos Lord. ****This is not also a copy of either any "Dragon knight" or "Dragon Knights" stories, but it's weird that I never heard of them until now. It is my idea, even if the names of it are weird.**

Hello Readers, this is Redo Episode 1 of this amazing tale of the first Volume: Beginnings! And the first arc of Beginnings, the Dragon Knight of Light and the Mew Heroine! A lot has happened, so read and review it. Hope you like it, thank you. This story is not the story you know and it is more about Duels, it's a butt kicking battle of bonds and love.

The tale of a young man who hasn't realized his true destiny yet!

Also, because Episode 7 is where I started the opening and ending for this tale... well... I have chosen the opening and ending of this series. They may belong to other anime series, but it's just my choice. **P.S. I do not own them all or any of them except this crossover story, so I wrote the band's or artist's name that wrote that song which I do not own again.**

* * *

**P.S! Through witnessing the magic and brilliant art of draconichero21, the man who brought us amazing tips, and also the legend that is Soul Chess… I have made a decision… and that means less on the romance, but it will still exist. You guys will thank me. Trust me.**

* * *

**(OPENING 1: Melissa by Porno Graffitti from Fullmetal Alchemist 1)**

**Volume 1: Episode 1: A New Beginning. A Knight is Born, Nya! Part 1, Shining! What? **

In a the city of Domino City, a young 17 and a half year old teenage boy was still sleeping in his bed. He had a hair color of yellow on top, front and back: A small strip of black hair on both his back and a bit on the front. And a bit of purple hair line on the front. He felt peaceful, until someone's voice shouted at him. "Yugi, are you awake yet? You have to get to school early, remember!"

The young teen named Yugi yawn as he slowly got up from the comfortable pillow he was sleeping on as he turn to see the clock on his night desk. "Huh? Oh no... I got to get ready? Thanks, Grandpa!"

He got up, ran to the door and got in the bathroom. It later passed 30 minutes after preparing, eating his cereal and getting dress in his midnight blue school uniform. He checks on his stuff after doing his bed like every day.

Yugi began checking off what he just did and had. "Okay, let's see. Shower, check. Clean teeth, check. Uniform, check. Book bag, check. Breakfast, check."

He looked confused for something and looked at his night desk. He walked to it and saw a deck and a big white device that you could wear on your hand wrist. He smiled and said. "My deck and Duel Disk, that takes me back. I'll just bring my deck."

Next he wore a belt like deck holder and places his deck in there. He then went to grab something that wasn't there. "And, my… right... Puzzle I forgot."

He felt sad for a second as he look down on his crest and remember he used to wear something around him. He ignored the moment as he went downstairs and saw his grandfather holding a brown paper bag on his right hand. He gave it to Yugi and then took a big breath and blow softly. He smiled and said. "I'm off! Thanks and see you later, Grandpa! I'll be home to finish my chores."

He ran out the door as his Grandpa was watching him from afar as he waves goodbye. "Have a good day, Yugi.''

The old man already saw how far he ran from 2 and a half blocks now. The old man said smiling to himself. "That boy, he's getting faster every day like his father."

While running in a hurry he thought to himself like in a narrator voice as he touch his hair with his right palm. "_Hi, there! My name is Yugi Mutou. I'm almost 18 years old now, 17 currently. I slightly changed my hairstyle differently. My hair is still the same size, seems fine with me, with the addition of some new front, spiky hair with purple tips like… my father. With the same extra set of long blond hair I have in front and the classic black edges and my purple hair tips. I also gotten taller like the same height as the Pharaoh was. Nothing much has changed about me, maybe the part that I can stand up to myself and those around me._"

He continues running and still continuing his narrator voice. "_It's been almost two years since the Pharaoh Atem went to the Spirit World and I left behind my Millennium Puzzle. A lot of changes happened in Domino City, like the now famous Mr. Shintaro Momomiya Tokadul, the world's greatest Kendo Champion__ and... Temporary Duel Monsters: Duel King. One guy, who used to work in a small office, is now the talk-of-the-town because of his grandfather__'s will that gave him the position of a CEO there.__ I'm surprise he's good or the fact he was a guy working in a small office doing paperwork until his grandfather died and gave him his company... except the money part somehow which is used to buy and not keep._"

He sighed for a moment and continued on, thinking while looking up in the sky. "_I still can't believe that Maximillion Pegasus gave my position to him first when I told him I no longer wanted to be the Duel King. I heard Kaiba lost it and who knew. I think it's for the best, even without Atem. But lately, I really wanted to duel him because Pegasus must have choose the right person to become the current Duel King of Duel Monsters and also he duel Pegasus once in the past. He must be that strong to almost defeat the creator of Duel Monsters with his Millennium Eye and he still won even against it too. Mr. Momomiya must be both the craziest and the strongest duelist with the strongest deck to beat the creator's deck. People say he has a God Card that is more powerful than mines. Anyway, I'm going to ask him today in his office because he's my principal of my old, rebuild school._"

When he got to the bus stop, his best friends were waiting for him. Anzu was drinking a cup of tea, Honda was looking around and Jonouchi had an impatient face on him. When they saw Yugi, Jonouchi was the first to start yelling. "Yug! What took you so long?!"

"Morning, everyone.'' Yugi politely greets his dear friends with a small smile ''Sorry Jonouchi, I was a little late."

Jonouchi was still upset and still yelling at Yugi who had to cover up his ears for a moment. "A little late! I'm a little bit out of my mind!"

Anzu stop Jonouchi by flapping her hand over the back of his head. He stopped as she then said to him in a calmer way. "Take it easy, Jonouchi. Stop being an idiot, before you exploded."

She then turned her sight on her good friend and greeted Yugi. "Good morning, Yugi-kun."

Honda also greeted Yugi too, a little too late as he was still surprised to see him with his new hair. "Oh, hi Yugi. I forgot you don't look like you-you because of your new look."

He then turned around and told Jonouchi with a serious face "Jo, you know you get cranky in the morning."

Yugi nodded and added with a smile. "I see Jonouchi missed his coffee today."

Jonouchi nodded slowly and said loud. "Yep and I am VERY exhausted."

Anzu then added with a sweat drop and a upsetting face and tone. "Aren't you always like that every morning."

Honda also replied. "I agree and for many things as well. Like Kaiba, and dueling, and Kaiba... and Kaiba."

Jonouchi got angrier and yell to his second best friend as he grabbed him by the neck and began to squeeze his neck with it. "You're not helping me Honda!"

Both idiots began a small fight as it ended fast. Jonouchi then calm down and apologized to Yugi. "I'm sorry Yug. I just can't take it anymore."

Yugi look at him funny as he snapped his finger and said. "Is it because of the favor that Mr. Momomiya Tokadul asked us about for our punishment?"

Jonouchi had one of his confused looks and said as he finally got it, in a bad way. "… Oh, that. WHAT!"

Anzu flap her own face as she was surprised by his idiotic friend. "You forgot, didn't you?"

He then thought for a while and he remembered, but with a sad, disappointment look. He finally said with a sad tone. "Oh, that. I still can't believe we have to be tour guides for his daughter, who is starting school now, just because my science experiment went a little wrong."

Honda made a look at Jonouchi and said with his eyebrow up. "A little?"

Jonouchi then nudged his shoulders. "Well… yeah?"

Everyone stared at Jonouchi until he yelled like an idiot. "Well, how should I know that mixing those liquids together will cause an explosion and almost destroy the whole science classroom?"

Anzu also added with a grin. "And that we try to stop you which we still failed and also got blame for it."

"At least we beg him to fix the mess for anything." Yugi added as Jonouchi hated that part even so. "Yeah, I guess. But it still sucks."

Everyone sigh at the same time which made them to laugh for a moment. Yugi never could get sick and tired not being around with his friends. Honda changed the subject as he thought of something. "Anyway, I didn't know Momomiya-san had a daughter?"

Anzu answer his question with a thumb up: "Yes, he has. I think he mention that she's his little strawberry. She used to go to another school, but it blew up."

Jonouchi got curious by a school blowing up as he asked: "What do you mean "it blew up"? How?"

Yugi answer with a slight smirk. "A giant monster smashed it."

Now Jonouchi and Honda got confused at the same time, but not before both shouted at once: "It did? … Giant WHAT?!"

Anzu gave a small tap on her head and said to her two idiot friends. "Yes, it's true. It was on the news the other day."

They both stare like they had no idea what Anzu just said. She stared at the two idiots like they never even heard of this and finally said. "Last week. It was all over the news like for two days."

Jonouchi thought for a moment and said in a happy tone. "We were playing "Giant Robot Invasion 3."

Honda also added in a happy tone too. "It's was the best 96 hours of my life."

Jonouchi remembered the storyline of playing so many Mecha-robot heroes and saving the universe against an evil Overlord. "Me too. But what happened to the monster? Was it fake?"

"No, Tokyo Mew Mew saved the day." Yugi answered as he looked around. Both Jonouchi and Honda both stare at him, got confuse and said at once. "… Tokyo What?"

Yugi sighs as he repeats himself. "Mew Mew, they're super heroes. Or should I say, Super heroines of Tokyo. They basely stop, destroy and defeat wired, evil monsters that lately were appearing there."

Jonouchi understood by nodding and said with a eyebrow up. "Okay, maybe I heard of them. But, I still don't believe it."

Anzu took out, from her bag, a newspaper that the front line had a picture of all 6 Mew Mews. "Take a look and tell me if you don't believe it or not."

Honda was stunned by the fact they were both cute and beautiful, except for Jonouchi who was not impressed. Honda opens up his mouth to only say with some drool coming from it. "They are not just Super heroines, they're super-hot! I really mean 'Hot'! Super babes! Super hotties!"

Anzu agrees with a smile. "They are super cool. Right, Jonouchi?"

Jonouchi was still not impressed and said in an uncaring way. "…Hmm. Yeah, they're okay. I guess, but I don't see anyone really loving one of them."

Anzu then stare at Yugi and began to giggle. Yugi blushed as he gave her a look to not tell them. Anzu couldn't resist as she said. "Yugi is in love with the Mew Mew leader."

She points her finger to the pink hair, pink dress, Cat Girl Mew Mew. She wink at Yugi and said. "Right, Yugi?"

Yugi said in a nervous, boyish tone with red blushes on his cheek. "Yeah, I do. She is just so cool and cute. She is the BEST of them all!"

To be honest, Yugi didn't know why he liked her. It all happened since he was accidently watching the news than an anime. He was sort of busy fixing his deck, when he noticed her, the girl who got his attention. He didn't know if it was because of her pink hair, her pink eyes, her pink dress, or her cat ears and tail, but to Yugi, he just blushed while staring at her.

Jonouchi then freak out for a second and said. "A cat! Yug, what the HELL is wrong with you! She may look cute, but she is still a freak."

Yugi made a serious look at his best friend and said nervously. "That's your opinion Jonouchi, but I in the other hand think she's no freak, she's a Super hero! She and her team saved Tokyo a lot of times."

Jonouchi got mad himself as he pointed out one big fact. "Just Tokyo. We SAVED the WHOLE world, remember."

Anzu and Honda both said at once. "We know. We did."

Jonouchi snaps his fingers as he recalls his adventures of saving the Earth, Duel Monster style. "Exactly. We stopped a lot of freaks. Remember how Yugi's dueling skill was with Atem beside… OH."

This made all of them remember the old times with the Pharaoh. Yugi finally spoke with a brave, sad tone. "No, that's okay. It was then, not now. Atem is happy now in the Spirit World. He move on, and so did I."

Anzu place her left hand on Yugi's shoulder and told him. "We know, but you should find someone for you. Like a girlfriend."

Yugi thought to himself while still look at that newspaper. "_Maybe, I guess. Who knows… maybe I'll see her again._''

He then remembered when he was a 7 or 8 years old, of a girl around his age smiling at him. That image never left him, because she was there for him when he needed it. He continues thinking to himself. "_I wish I met that friend, again._"

While Yugi still looking at it, a young girl around his age walks over and ask Yugi something. "Excuse me for bothering you guys, but isn't anyone might be Yugi Mutou?"

Still looking, Yugi answers back to the girl with his normal, kind tone. "Yeah, that's me all right. I'm Yugi, what do you need?"

He took out focus of the newspaper to be a nice guy. As soon as he saw her, he was both shock and stun. A cute, short cherry red hair girl with pigtails stands in front of him as her hair was tied around with red ribbons. Her eyes were as large and brown like an almond, but a bit darker. Her skin was like a light peach, sort of. She was wearing a gray and liner white school uniform with a black cloth like bandana around a big red ribbon on her upper chest. Yugi blushes red when she had a happy smile on her face. Yugi then had a flashback of the same girl, even if he couldn't tell who, for a moment. She finally said as she bows to him. "I'm supposed to find you and I'm glad I did. I'm Ichigo Momomiya by the way, nice to meet you."

Now Yugi's whole face turns red, but snaps out of it before anyone notice, however… Jonouchi did. Yugi waited for a moment for her to say something because he couldn't. Soon after, Yugi calm down as he didn't felt like that, but sure as hell it was a rush of seeing a cute girl before besides Anzu. He nervously bows back and replied. "Nice to meet you too, Ichigo."

She got surprise by the face he didn't call he did not use any honorifics with in her name, but she didn't care because of his smile that he gave her back. And his cuteness and super kind tone. She said in a cute tone. "Eh… thanks. You seem very cute, Yugi-san."

Yugi was surprised that someone finally called him handsome for almost like never. "… Thank you, Ichigo."

Yugi continues blushing while Anzu was surprised how Yugi was reacting like that. She slightly smirks, maybe that the love bug bit him or something. It would explain why he reacted when she said he was cute. Yugi then introduced his first two friends to her. "These are my friends, Anzu and Honda."

Anzu bow her head at Ichigo and said. "Nice to meet you, too. I'm glad another girl thinks that Yugi is cute. "

Honda nodded and said as he gentle placed his hand over Ichigo's hand. "I agree, but I think you ARE TOO cute. Maybe, we can talk more about it over lunch."

For that little compliment, Anzu hit Honda on the head which it hurt. "Nice try buddy, but that won't work."

Honda sobs as he wanted a shot. ''No fair.''

Yugi and Ichigo sweat drop as the cherry girl added. ''You guys are… well, nice.''

Anzu nods, as Honda continues sobbing. Yugi then introduced her to his best friend. "Okay, so this is my best friend, Jonouchi Katsuya."

Jonouchi just stare at Ichigo for a while. She greets him with a smile. "Hello there, eh… Jonouchi-san."

He simple said in an unimpressed tone. "You don't look like your father. And you seem weirder than him."

She had a question state of mind and asks. "What?"

He answers back louder, somehow angry. "You are weird and lame. Geez what's with this girl?"

This made Ichigo mad and said in an irrational way. "What?!"

Jonouchi quickly change his look and said. "Whatever, nice to meet you."

She just stares at him for a moment, turns around to Yugi and says to him in an off tone with a few sweat drops behind her head. "You have good friends."

Jonouchi change the subject from where they were talking about. "Anyway, weren't we talking about those Mew Mews?"

Ichigo got interesting in the topic itself, as if nervous. "Tokyo Mew Mew? You were talking about them, huh?''

"Yip, and…" Jonouchi replied as he turns to Yugi and continues saying. "Yugi, I REALLY hate that pink hair, cat girl Mew Mew."

This got Ichigo attention to the max and she yelled in shock. "What!"

Jonouchi answered in an upset tone, and also embarrassed. "I'm allergic of cats."

"It's your one and only weakness." Anzu added which made Jonouchi mad as he replied in a more irritated tone. "I know! I don't like them"

Ichigo got concerned about this for some reason as she said to the blond-headed idiot. "But Jonouchi-san, Mew Ichi… I mean that Cat Girl is a hero and she's cool and has Mew Mew Style and Grace."

Jonouchi breathes in and out as he then answered in an angry tone. "Not… even… close! She sucks and she's lame too."

These words made Ichigo so mad that, by mistake, kicks Jonouchi in his nuts. He yells of pain, as he falls over and has tears in his eyes. "What the heck! This hurt, SO MUCH!"

"Sorry, my bad." Ichigo said in forgiveness, but she was laughing in her head and she had a small smile when he tries to get up. She was shocked that she did that, to a boy, but this guy got what was coming and that made her happy. One day, her boss will feel this pain too. Everyone else was shocked to see that, even Yugi.

After a moment of calm, Yugi finally said, nervously as he helped Jonouchi up. "Okay guys, let's go. We'll show you how to get to school, okay Ichigo."

The red hair pigtailed nodded and said in a cheerful way. "Right!"

When they arrive in front of the school, Ichigo was impressed by it as it reminded her of her old school, like things don't change. "Wow, looks like my old school."

Jonouchi turn to Ichigo and said in a sarcastic tone. "Sure it does, I didn't notice."

Ichigo yelled at him which made Jonouchi to hide behind Anzu. "You are a JERK like some other blond guy I know!"

Jonouchi was about to say something insulting, but Yugi beat him first and said with a smile. "Sorry about him; he's nicer than this. Anyway, do you know anyone that is going to this school besides you?"

She changes her tone and answer him. "Actually, my two best friends are here already. And..."

She began to giggle and continue. "Someone else I know is also attending here too."

Yugi raise an eyebrow as he ask with a curious tone. "Who? Do I know him?"

Ichigo started to giggle some more and said with her dreamy brown eyes in the stars as she pictures him. "Maybe. He's the greatest, coolest, dreamiest, strongest and nicest guy that I know."

She was thinking of a black hair guy with a smile on his face as she continues. "He's an athlete, he's a genius, and he's like my boyfriend. He's Masaya Aoyama, my Aoyama-kun."

"Oh, Masaya-san.'' Yugi burst open, surprised to imagine he and Ichigo were something. ''I already met him. He's cool, but he's your boyfriend?"

"We sure are! We did date a few times." Ichigo reply as she pokes her cheek with her finger. Yugi was surprised she was dating someone, but it made sense. How? To him at least.

"Oh, okay. Good for you!" Yugi replies.

Jonouchi, who was bored by this, said. "Okay? Can we go now?"

They went inside the front entrance where the student's lockers were. As soon as they enter someone kick Yugi on his chest with a high, flying kick and shout. "YOU'RE LATE, MUTOU!"

Yugi went down fast. It was a tall, black hair man, around his mid 30's. He was wearing a white shirt with a brown tie around it and a white scientist coat. It was Shintaro Momomiya Tokadul, former worker of a small company into president of his late grandfather's large company, principal of Domino High School and, of course, Ichigo's loving father. He stared at Yugi and said in a kind way as he held up his watch. "Sorry Yugi-san, but you're late."

He then look at his daughter and greet her: "Hi sweetie."

"Hi dad." Ichigo bow to her father with a smile. They both hugged for a moment and then they both let go at once.

"What the heck! It's just 8:15 and… ouch. " Yugi explain in shock while he is getting himself up from the floor.

In confusion, Mr. Tokadul asks him while looking in his watch: "What are you…" Then he looks at his and Ichigo's watches and say in a weak laugh. "Ha ha ha. My watch was two hours late. Sorry."

Yugi slowly got up, in pain as he stretch his back up right. He then replied to his 'principal'. "That's okay Mr Momomiya, but nice kick you did."

Mr. Momomiya smile back as he begins to uncontrollably shake Yugi's hand. "Oh, thank you. I'm a master of almost everything, including being forgiven by nice people like you Yugi."

"And Super rich too." Jonouchi added as he leads to his new principal. He then smiled evilly and said to him. "You know Mr. Tokadul, Yugi can sue you for beating him up in school for the zero-violence you made."

Shintaro glare at the blond-headed student as he reply. "First of, I made an exception if it's a good reason and it works. Second, he can't sue me if he's not injured and... third, I'm not rich, just the company my grandfather own dear and I work as its president to protect the honor that he kept as a Tokadul and now does my family too."

"Darn! Oh well." Jonouchi said in shame as he so wanted some money. Mr Momomiya turns to Yugi as he ask him. "I did hit you... so we can duel instead to be even."

Yugi sweat drop if he might be forced to duel again. He loves dueling, it's his thing... but he begins to think not yet. "No, it's okay. Maybe next time."

"You always say that. Come on, please!" Mr Momomiya asked him in a whining tone and acting like a kid. Ichigo covers her face in shame that her father is such a child, and even a samurai at times.

Anzu notices Ichigo's worries as she change the subject. "Yugi hasn't dueled for serious in a long time. Sometimes for fun, but just a few times."

"No big tournaments, no pro duels, not even a rematch against Kaiba." Honda added as he recalled so many duels Yugi would have enter and won, even those where he had to duel Seto Kaiba, Yugi's one and only rival. Jonouchi was almost happy because he wouldn't need to see his arch nemesis in the whole world. "It's sad, but that's life no?"

"What about the Egyptian God Cards?" Shintaro asked in a serious tone. The three strongest monsters beside Exodia the Forbidden One, the might three gods of Egyptian. The very cards that Pegasus brought forth that are said to destroy the world. Yugi replied as he rub the back of his head. "I still have them, but I don't use them. Even after learning hieroglyphics, I haven't used them yet."

"God cards?" Ichigo finally ask with a curious look she had by just asking for it. Jonouchi roll his eyes over to deal with the newbie. "Noob. They are the Egyptian God cards, the most powerful and only copies in the game of Duel Monsters. Not to mention so deathly that all duelists want those three and are said to destroy the world if used by the wrong hands. Only Yug owns them and can use them. He even defeated all three at the same time and I've seen that happened too."

"Cool! Those cards are that powerful! I bet they are incredible to use." Ichigo answer as she was incredibly amazed that such cards could be that powerful. Not to mention Yugi defeating them too which made her see Yugi differently.

Anzu roll her eyes over for the many people that were amazed by Yugi's greatest victory yet against all three of them. "Kind of, but it's bad too."

"They are dangerous and destructive if use. Ask Yugi-san and Jonouchi." Honda added as he turns to his two friends as they look at each other. Both Yugi and Jonouchi remember when they fought the Egyptian God Cards during Battle City and both said. "Don't remain us."

Mr. Momomiya was displeased by this and said as he took a breath. "I was hoping to battle those cards, but oh well."

He changes the subject and says to Ichigo. "Now Ichigo let me show you around the school before class."

He shows them around like half the school. It had a lot of improvement like extra classroom and equipment. Ichigo was curious about something so she ask her father. "Father, how come you improved this school with the money you earn as the head chairmen in Tokadul Corp?"

Her father answered in a clear tone, serious and happy as he looks around the school. "This was a dream of mines that I wanted to share for so long... and that dream happen because of a few events There were some, unbelievable accidents that happened a few months ago."

She nodded that she knew about the incidents, as she was sort of respond for one them. He continue saying. "Most schools, like yours, were destroyed. It's now my chance to make my dream come true. My dream is having my own school, and being my own boss. Many other students, mostly the best and brightest, are coming here and that makes famous and important person, husband and father."

Yugi agrees as he looks around himself, seeing the so many changes around his old school. "He did made huge improvements here. Both psychical and mentally by the no bullying strikes and school guardians to protect students from threat. They're cool."

Mr. Momomiya smile by what Yugi say and he ask his daughter. "So is it cool Ichigo? I hope it is."

"Yeah, of course it is. It's awesome!" Ichigo responds with a smile which made her father to cry a bit as he clean them off fast with his sleeves. "I AM SO PROUD, MY SHINING STRAWBERRY!"

"I'm proud too! A voice said as everyone heard it coming down stairs. It was a young woman. She was also around her 30's. She was wearing a pink blouse and dark blue skirt. Her hair was the same red cherry color like Ichigo's and short too. It was Mrs. Sakura Momomiya Tokadul. She ran in a rush to her husband and said to him with an exhausted tone. "Lovely dove, there was an accident."

Mr Momomiya had a confused expression and asked his wife with worry. "What do you mean honey?"

Out of nowhere, a huge earthquake appeared. It shacked everything and everyone. Ichigo fell down by it but before she dropped on the floor, Yugi quickly grabbed her by dropping on his knees and held up his arms as pillows for her. He was carrying her by her whole body like the charming knight carrying his princess. This made Ichigo remember that Masaya, her boss Ryou and the mysterious Blue Knight carried her too, but this one felt comfortable and less nervous as Yugi was smiling at her. They both blushed red.

"_Is he going to say that I weight heavier than I look_." Ichigo asked herself in thought as she remembered all the times she was called that. It made her not even happy being called fat as she does workout and fight evil more than anyone... however.

"You weight like a cloud or a marshmallow." Yugi responds as his cheeks were still blushing. This surprised Ichigo, in her whole life, this was the first time anyone calls her a marshmallow. It made her day very happy that he's the first to say something so nice. She replied in a happy tone to him. "Thank you, Yugi-kun!"

This also surprised Yugi, but he also was happy about it too. Jonouchi heard and got upset by it, but said nothing for now. The earthquake then stopped, but leaving out a mess of broken windows all around the school.

"My windows... I just paid for them!" Mr. Momomiya yelled in panic as he saw all the windows of the school, shattered into piece. Jonouchi adds as he whispers being impressed. "Wow, that's like… 13 years of bad luck multiple by more than 30 broken windows."

"It was 30 windows. You're getting smarter Jonouchi." Anzu said as, impressed by his friend's assumption. Jonouchi smile by this as He place his arms around the back of his head. "I just guess."

Honda reach his hand and says to his friend. "Nice guess. Give me a High Five, Jo."

Jonouchi reach his opposite hand and shout to him. "Right!"

They did a High Five which didn't cheer Mr. Momomiya up; it just made it worse for him as he sob.

Mrs. Momomiya saw her daughter and forgot to say her hellos to her. "Hi Ichigo. Are you okay dear?"

Ichigo answer back as she places her hand over her head. "Hi mother. I'm okay now, thanks to Yugi-kun."

She stare at her sad father, crying a bit and told her mother with a sweat drop. "Poor dad, he did just pay for them."

Sakura answers back with a small smile. "Don't worry. Your father will always get out of a mess."

"Even if it was that?" Yugi ask as he was sweat dropping too. Mrs. Momomiya turn to her husband and says to him. "Maybe, right Lovely-Duffy. You'll do just fine"

He answers back with a lot of pauses cause of being exhausted. "Yes, but… Sakura my love, about the… No wait, let me guess. This earthquake hit Domino and Tokyo, plus other regions. Plus, because of this, there is no school today right."

Mrs. Momomiya just smiles as she sweats drops. "Exactly, my love."

This astonished everyone that he got a way bigger, correct guess than Jonouchi had. Mr. Momomiya then said in a sadden tone. "Okay, it's for the best. I'll call for a No School Day for today. You guys can leave."

He then look at the mess of broken glass all around the school and ask his students for a favor. "But before you leave, can you help me with this mess, please."

"Of course we'll help." Everyone said with a nod as Jonouchi also added. "No problem amigo!"

While everyone was getting to work, Yugi thought to himself in worry as he recalled the other earthquakes that happened for the past few days. "_What's with all these recent earthquakes? I have a bad feeling about this_."

**Meanwhile**… **At Yugi's Grandpa's card shop:**

Sugoroku Mutou was watching the news on TV. The news reporter was a bit nervous about his report, but he started anyway.

The News Reporter began the topic. "Breaking news, another earthquake was just happened. With no explanation, this is not the only mystery our city had. Other towns have moved, which is impossible. Tokyo and Karakura Town and our own Domino City are as much closer than before. Also, some places have also appear out of nowhere to our city like magic. There is still… wait, another earthquake has also happened in Cargo, Egypt. Still no explanation."

This made Grandpa Mutou more consider about this. He thought to himself. "_Earthquakes, places moving, nowhere like magic. What does this mean? Could it mean…_"

Before he could finish his thought of mind, the news reporter got upset by something he got inform about as the News Reporter got very surprised. "What! We have other breaking news. Our scientists have found strange, magnetic waves out in space close to Earth. They must have been around our orbit for months now. Theses waves are not dangerous, but… has no explanation of how they got here. It's like they were appeared right next to us with little explanation. What's happening to this world is the question we must ask ourselves?!"

As soon as he heard that, Grandpa Mutou became worry and pale. He shouts in his thought to himself. "Oh no! Not now!"

He then had a flashback of someone's voice, of his son Sackertin Mutou in a letter he wrote to his father. "**Dad, as soon as the cage is destroy or open, he will try and hunt down my sword. Don't let him find it or even find out that Yugi is my son, please. If he finds it, don't let him have the other part. Hide it.**"

He continued thinking to himself in worry as he had his eyes close and serious. "_Sacto, I hide that part inside of Yugi's Millennium Puzzle before he left and lost it where he and the Pharaoh had their last battle. If that earthquake hit Egypt where I think it hit, then this is bad. Very bad. I'm sorry, my son. If only you were here, with her._"

He had an image of him and Yugi's mother Maiurua Mutou and then an evil laugh as it made him even more worry. "_Because no one other the Dragon Knight can fight him, that monster._"

**Meanwhile****... In Egypt:**

Inside a cave tunnel where the gate of the Spirit World was, strange men were digging in there. They were wearing black tie uniform. Others had dark uniform with a red "R" letter on their chest. One group was known as Dark Lord Minions and the other were Team Rocket thugs.

Two of those Dark Lord minions were talking about this horrible job. One of them was complaining.

"I can't believe that we are still here. This is crazy and it sucks." The first minion said in bother as he was digging out rock and dirt with a shovel and an axe-pick. The second minion responds as he placed the dirt on the corner with a hauler. "The boss wants that… thing that is in here."

The first minion just glare at him as he then roll his eyes back to work. "You don't even know what it is?"

The second minion roll his eyes too as he dig out more ground. "I know that it's really important. Even the boss wants whatever it is."

The first minion got mad as he turn to his partner and then to the Team Rocket minions who were digging too. "Something that we don't know? You know what, that something must be really stupid! I mean it because we been here, digging in one of the hottest places in the world and that our boss ask for help from the Kanto region's Team Rocket. I HATE those guys."

The second minion just sweat drop as he tries to calm him down. "Relax. We'll finish in no-"

Before he could finish, he hit something with his shovel. He then told his partner. "Hey, I found something."

He bended down and try to pull the chain which was in the ground, but couldn't pull it out. The second minion just sighs as he watches his partner doing the idiotic impossible on his own. "I'll help, I guess."

They both pull up as hard as they could on the chain. With everything they had, they finally pull it from there. It was unlike anything they could ever see. It was a small, up-side down, golden pyramid with that same chain on the bottom of it. It was Yugi's Millennium Puzzle that he left behind.

The second minion holds the puzzle-like pyramid with a curious look. "What is this thing?"

"I don't know, but it's mine." The first minion spoke as he takes it away puzzle-like pyramid from the others' hands. "What? Why?"

While they were arguing, a dark shadow appears out of nowhere. Its dark presence made sure that everyone would notice. They all gave a bow on the dark figure. He's in a dark cloth like a cape. He was behind on the two minions who didn't notice him.

"You can't just take it; it must be what the boss wants." The second minion tries to explain to his partner but refuse to listen as he stare deeply to the golden item "I don't care. I will become rich from this. Besides… Finder Keepers, loser wipers."

Then the dark, shadowy monster grabs them by their necks and said to both of their ears. "What do we have here?"

They both turned their heads to see their worst nightmare. A demonic, evil, big jawed black dragon who wore a dark long cape around his neck and arms like a costume and dark robes around his bottom half and legs with a long dark red sheath. He was like a human size, walk enable real live talking dragon His feet and hands are razor sharp claws and his teeth are also razor fangs. And his tail was pointy with a large scale by the tip. His pressure was heave, especially if you look deep in his black/dark red demon pupil eyes, red iris and slightly dark yellow sclera. Just this monster's presence spells out powerful, dangerous and evil. They both said in a frightening tone as they sweated in horror. "Boss… Dark Leader Dragon-sama, our great Dark Lord. Please don't kill us!"

The Dark Lord began to laugh evilly and tossed them to the wall. Dark Leader Dragon repeated what the greedy minion said. "Finder keepers, loser wipers. Funny. However… it's MINE!"

He roared out, from his mouth, flames between the two that scared his everyone. The two scared minions beg for forgiveness as they bow to him. "We're sorry! We were just kidding!"

"Enough! You think you're funny to take something that should be mined…" Dark Leader Dragon warn them as he pauses for a moment and point his finger at his minion who wanted the puzzle. The demon dragon grins evilly as he continues. "Well. I have bad news, you will PAY for your betray! Time for my pets… or should I say your replacement."

Then something holds the selfish minion. It was claws of black monster like human size dragon. It looks like a clone of the Dark Lord, but it was more savage. Then another claw grabs him, and another and another. There was more than one. They were pulling him into the shadows as he was screaming in terror. "Please! Don't do this. I won't do it again. NEVER AGAIN I SWEAR!"

"No one said anything to stop this. Eat him." The Dark Lord said with a evil grin as he snapped his fingers. His Dark Dragon Hunters nodded as they charge at the poor men as they dragged him to the shadows, beginning to eat him alive.

"No! THIS CAN BE HAPPENING TO ME! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" He screams out in pain as they echo through the entire cave. And then it finally stops, in silence. The demonic dragon minions were laughing at his fear, his pain like it was funny. Then the shadow that they were in was light up by sunlight as they were all gone. The only thing left was the puzzle on the ground where the other man had disappeared. The other minion watched as how his friend's screams echo through his mind. He thought to himself as he was sweating and losing it. "_What is he going to do to me? He'll kill me or worse! I'm a goner!_"

The Dark Lord then placed his attention to the other. He began to walk to him which made him become more scared than ever. He then just changed direction to where the puzzle was and grabbed it from the ground with his demon claw. He turned his head and told his minion. "You will live, for now."

With relieve, he began bowing and saying to his boss. "Thank you, my Lord."

Dark Leader Dragon growl as he didn't care if he left him to live. He then placed his claw over his chin as he began to think. "Now, where was I…? Oh yes. I'm leaving now, so make sure to find more of these items and blow this place up."

"Where are you going, sir?" The minion asked as he was still terrified by his leader. The Dark Lord smiled evilly and said softly while holding the Millennium Puzzle. "Domino City."

"Why there?" The scared minion ask in fear. He couldn't help it, he was still scared. Still smiling evilly, the demon dragon answers his question as he begins to flap his big demonic wings. "I want the ultimate weapon, the sword of the Dragon Knight."

He then spread his evil looking wings, took flight and flew out of the tunnel in rapid speed to his next destination. He thought to himself as he placed the Millennium Puzzle behind his robes. "_I wonder if he has that sword. If so, then the Millennium Puzzle will show me._"

He began laughing evilly thought the sky as he goes off to Japan. Darkness was coming.

* * *

_**Commercial Break:**_

_**Yugi: It**__**'s nice having a normal day.**_

_**Dark Leader Dragon: The END will be happen! HAHAHA! **_

* * *

**Hours later**…

After helping Momomiya-san, Yugi and friends decide to show their new friend Ichigo around Domino City as much as they could; even though Jonouchi who hated the idea, had no choice but to do it. They show her all around and told her all the adventures they had, except the magical, life recklessly, end of the world parts. She was happy to hear them.

It was getting dark, so it was time for them to go to their own homes. Before they headed their own ways, Ichigo then asked them. "Can one of you guys show me where I live? My parents moved here first and I just got here, so I don't know where it is."

"Sure. I know where your new house is, so I can take you there." Yugi volunteer with a smile. This shocked Jonouchi very hard as it made Ichigo very happy. "Thank you, Yugi-kun. My dad forgot to tell me the directions anyway."

They both smiled and then Yugi replied. "No problem. It's the least I can do."

Jonouchi was losing it and was about to give a piece of his mind to her, until Anzu shook her head seriously. The blond-headed idiot just sighs as he was beaten, for now. Yugi then turned to his friends and said his goodbyes. "Good night guys."

Jonouchi, Anzu and Honda said their goodbyes and left the other way, while Yugi and Ichigo went the opposite way to her new house.

While walking, Yugi then realized that he promised he would see his Grandpa after school to help him out. He asks Ichigo with a honest tone. "Ichigo?"

"Yes, Yugi-kun." Ichigo replied as she looked at him. Yugi was unsure if he should tell her, but he trusted her somehow. "Is it okay that we stop by my house first and tell my Grandpa that I will be coming a little late?"

Yugi got nerves if Ichigo might be one of those fancy, mean girls and say 'Oh no. Yuck! You better keep your end of the deal Mutou or my father will expelled you'. He was very scared about that, however... that didn't happen as Ichigo was smiling at him with a wink. "Sure, I'm okay but doesn't your grandfather have a telephone or a cell phone. You could call him from here and tell him you're bringing a girl over."

Yugi was surprised to hear that, this was so odd to even respond because he brings Anzu over a lot of times, but this pigtail, cherry haired girl was different to him. He smiles as he's going to be honest. "He does have one and I know. But, lately, he gets worry about my safety and I did promise to finish my chores and work. Also, I would at least show you where I leave which is also a card shop."

"Oh, absolutely! I also don't want to be rude. And, I would love to see your house and you're sweet to help your grandfather." Ichigo replies with a smile as she always wanted to go into a card shop, but never do. Besides, she wanted to own the tri-color haired teen a favor for his help, and for catching her.

Yugi began to chuckle a little by what she said, it made his day. "Yeah. I will always help and protect those who need my help. That's the kind of person I am."

Ichigo smile by that as she stares at him with somehow, respect for him. She shouts happily as she gives him a pat on the back. "Cool! I could see that just when you save me."

"Yeah... But not just that. I'll help anyone who needs it, even if they don't. I had been helping a lot of defenseless kids who were being bullied. I sometimes beat up them up and sometimes they run away." Yugi tells Ichigo about a piece of his life which wasn't easy as he remembers a younger Yugi, returning home after being beaten up hard. This surprise Ichigo very much to hear that, and it was Yugi of all people. "You fight bullies? You don't look like the person to fight them, maybe Jonouchi and Honda."

Yugi laughs up a bit to realize it does sound like what those two would do. "They do and I'm not that type of guy. But, maybe 6 months ago… I remembered when I was 8; I used to fight those who harmed others. Mostly bullies. Well drag to fight them which like every time I lose. And find myself in the hospital."

"Harsh. What ended it?" Ichigo ask him. Yugi then placed his arms around his neck, cross way. He then look at the sky and said to her. "It's a long story, about my first two best friends."

"Wait! You had best friends before? Were they closer to you than Jonouchi?" Ichigo questions as she's shock to hear that. Best friends... maybe better than that Jonouchi, she must know!

Yugi just chuckles a bit as this was the first he ever told this to anyone, especially to his own friends. "Yeah, but they left to go to their own paths. It was the last time I had friends... until I got Jonouchi and everyone else!"

Ichigo became sad to hear that and told him with a sad look while looking down. "I'm sorry to hear that, Yugi-kun."

Yugi shook his head as he hold up his right hand to Ichigo and gave her a peace sign with those fingers. "It's no problem… anyway, I decided to fight anyone who would bring pain to those I care and those I want to protect. That means everyone... unless I can try."

This made Ichigo happy and shouted in a peepy tone as she risen her head up. "Double cool, Yugi-kun!"

Yugi began to chuckle again and thanked Ichigo. "Thank you."

Ichigo then got curious about what kind of other people he also fights as she asked him in a worry tone. "But… what if it was a gang or a thug of some kind? With weapons or are expert fighters?!"

He then swung his right arm and began to cling his fist and shout loud in a heroic tone. "No matter who I fight, even if it's ten or a hundred of them, I will keep fighting to protect those who I love and fight against those who do evil in this world. That's my motto, my Hero's Spirit, maybe!"

Ichigo thought to herself in amazement by Yugi. "_Wow. He's so confident on everything he says. But…_"

She then asked him in curiosity. "Are you always this heroic?"

Yugi looks up in the sky in wonder as he look almost sadden. He tells Ichigo as he remember his old self. "As a kid sometimes, but I wasn't like that when I was 14. I was a different person, a grown-up smaller version of me. Around the past year, I started being the old, young version but still the other me. So, I'm like a whole person, in a way."

"Well, it doesn't matter. I like how you are right now, Yugi-kun." Ichigo told Yugi which made him happy to hear as he smiled. "Thanks Ichigo. I'm glad we can be friends."

Yugi chuckles for a bit while Ichigo giggled too. She told him in happy tone. "You, I am too!"

Then she remembered something she wants to ask him. "So, I know that we just met but why do you call me by my first name without an honorific?"

"Well… um… I think it's because…" He starts saying nervously as it was sort of embarrassed why he doesn't call her by something respectful. Maybe because of a mentor of his has the same name or something else. He then quickly changed the subject about his old self so she could forget it. They began chatting about something else.

**After 30 minutes of chatting****...**

They arrived at Yugi's house. Yugi was regretting the fact that the hair he has wasn't always the hair he had. He showed her a old photo of his younger self and Ichigo began to laugh at how strange could a normal hairstyle change into something so bizarre.

showing Ichigo an old picture of him and his friends in the old times. Ichigo looked back and forth on old Yugi in the picture and the present Yugi that is beside her. After a moment, she began to laugh then it became a giggle to not to overdo it. "You used to look like that! You seriously thought you needed a bigger hairstyle than back then."

Yugi sighs to think someone would mock his old hairstyle like that, but he didn't mind it.

"I know, but I was young. My Grandpa used to cut my hair for me. Now, I don't." Yugi explains as the Mutou hairstyle was always something... ridicules but it never bother him until he was growing up. Ichigo stopped giggling and told him with her smile. "Not anymore. You're taller and you have a much better, cooler hairstyle now right."

"Right!" Yugi responds loudly that Ichigo nod to it. He then stop in front one block from his house and said. "So this is my house, my house/card shop. So, what do you think?"

Ichigo was amazed it was both a house and a card shop. Something that might not be her taste, but she sure liked it. "Wow, it's also a card shop. Your Grandpa must really love getting up and go to work, right."

Yugi began to laugh on how she was right about that, his grandfather enjoy waking up and just starting work like that. However, before he got the chance to answer her, he noticed something odd. He then ran towards the entrance with Ichigo behind him. "The door… it's…"

Ichigo interrupted him as she sees the front door melted and cut in half. "Is both cut in half and… melted? How?"

Yugi passed through melted door and went inside with Ichigo behind him. He and Ichigo found almost the whole place trashed. All the boxes and the cards that were in cases were on the floor in a mess and most torn in pieces. "The shop is in a mess."

Ichigo look around in wonder if Yugi's grandfather was messy or just searching for something. "Guess he's finding something."

"Grandpa won't trash the place like this. It's just not like him." Yugi answers as he bends over and moves away from the boxes to find a clue. Ichigo look around herself as she thought of something. "Then who, his assistant?"

"I'm his only assistant." Yugi responds as he stands up again and unsure of things when he look around. Ichigo looked at him with one of her worry faces and said in a scared tone. "You don't mean a burglar. You don't mean that, right Yugi-kun."

Yugi made a small smile because it was funny that it was a burglar. However, he got worried as he thought to himself. "_No. Even a burglar can't cut a door in half and melt it. Unless, he had a chain saw and a flamethrower or something worst. Still…_"

His mind of thought broke when he and Ichigo both heard shouting and banging noise upstairs. They both walk quietly on the stairs. Before going any forward, Yugi saw that his door of his room was open. He saw a rusted, old sword on top of his bed. Rusted and very broken up, almost like artifact of the ancients. It was his dad's sword, something he somehow keeps special, which was resting in the storage room for many years until now. Yugi thought to himself in worry. "_Why is my father's most valuable sword on top of my bed? Did Grandpa left it there for me?_"

Ichigo then slowly touched Yugi's right shoulder and said to him. "Come on, Yugi-kun."

Yugi nods as the two came up to the living room where the noises are coming from. Yugi stop Ichigo from going in. From there, they heard two voices: Grandpa's voice and someone else.

"So, you're freed. It explains so much now. What do you want?" Grandpa Mutou spoke in anger as he talk to the other. The strange voice laughed evilly as he replied. "You know what I want, the sword… the Dragon Sword more to say."

Yugi then became a little surprised as thought to himself. "_Dragon…Sword? Doesn't he mean my dad's sword? I never understood why he nicknamed it like that. It's too old to be a dragon anything._"

"What is he talking about? Let's sneak quickly and take a look from the corner." Ichigo suggested as Yugi agreed with her. They look in the room from the corner, peeking, and saw something horrifying. Yugi's Grandpa was being held up by some kind of a creature, a talking monster with wings and a tail. It was growling at him with his big jaws as his right claw had the old man with ease.

"What…is that thing? And why does it have robe-like pants and a cape?" Ichigo questions in horror as she sees that monster. She wasn't scared... odd for her but she seen worst. However, Yugi was shaking his hands up as he tried to stay calm the best he could. He could somehow, sense darkness in that monster as he took a gulp through his throat. "I don't know, but even without him… I can sense evil from him."

Ichigo raise an eyebrow to what he meant. She thought to herself. "_Who's him? Maybe a friend of Yugi's... or someone else._"

Grandpa Mutou couldn't say much because he was being held tight, but he still yells at the monster. "Leave my house and never return, Dark Leader Dragon!"

They both said at once quietly, in worry to what he meant. "Dark What Dragon?"

Ichigo then thought in her mind in surprise. "_That can't be true. A dragon, they didn't even exist._"

She then took out her pink cell phone. She looks at a small pink toy and asks to it. "Hey Masha, is this a Chimera Anima?"

Yugi stare at her while she was talking to at a cell phone toy and asks her in confusion. "Who are you talking to Ichigo?"

This made Ichigo nervous and told him surprisingly. "No one!"

This got Dark Leader Dragon's attention as he then turned his head to see the stairs, but there was nothing. Yugi had quickly garb Ichigo to hide behind the wall while holding her around her waist and placing his hand over her mouth. He said quietly and softly. "Don't speak too loud, Ichigo."

She blush reddish which made Yugi nervous too. They needed to be quiet or else. He slowly lets go off her mouth and waist as he whispers. "Sorry Ichigo. I just don't want anything bad happen to you."

She just smiles at him. They then turn to see that Dark Leader Dragon was paying attention back to Grandpa. He began yelling out. "Where was I? Oh yes... Where is it? I'm making it easy for you, but you just don't listen. WHERE IS IT?!"

"I hid it where no one can't get or have it. A place where Sackertin would know!" Grandpa Mutou said as he glared at the demon dragon. This made him to growl at the old man as he began to squeeze him his neck. "I'm not stupid! I know it's here; even Sackertin would and will leave it to his own father after all!"

Dark Leader Dragon began smiling evilly and said out loud while turning his head. "Like also the fact that we are being watched. Come on out or I'll burn you! Or, devour the old man."

Without any choice for the two, Yugi and Ichigo reveal themselves. Grandpa saw his grandson and a young girl around Yugi's age next to him. He then said both in shocked and a bit of relief. "Yugi… what are you doing here? And late? And who's the pretty girl beside you."

Yugi blush when he mention pretty for Ichigo which also made her to blush too. He slowly responds as he was smiling a little. "I needed permission for you to take my new girl… new friend girl Ichigo to her new house and I was also showing her around town."

"Hi Mr. Mutou, I'm Ichigo, Ichigo Momomiya." Ichigo spoke with a nervous smile to Yugi's grandfather. The Dark Lord stared at the girl with great concern, like he knew who it was. He shook his head as he didn't have time for this.

"Hello there Ichigo, I'm Yugi's grand…" Grandpa Mutou began saying as he then stopped. He didn't want to take his chances with the monster that still had a grip on him. He then thought of something and changes what he was saying. "Grand boss, call me Grandpa. And Yugi, I'm glad you meet another friend."

"Thanks Grandpa… Wait, boss!" Yugi shouted, surprised to hear that his grandfather call him that. But he quickly caught on that it was best to lie about that part. But before he could confirm it, Dark Leader Dragon interrupts him by yelling. "Shut up! Old man, who are these kids or should I call them meat bags of human hamburgers!"

He took out his long tongue and licks it and his mouth's side. This freaked Ichigo out in horror as she went behind Yugi, who was trembling a little too. Grandpa Mutou needed to act fast as he replied. "He's Yugi, my assistant in the shop. She's new to me, a new friend no doubt."

"I don't care... and I don't want any witnesses." Dark Leader Dragon declared as he move foot to the two. Grandpa Mutou quickly changes the subject and asks him seriously. "Leave them be. How are you so sure that the sword is here?"

The Dark Lord grinned again as he took something from his robes. It was Yugi's Millennium Puzzle which shock Yugi and Grandpa to see it again. Only Ichigo was curious about it and asked. "What is that, a souvenir from Egypt?"

"I knew it was you who created those earthquakes." Grandpa Mutou declared in anger as he now has the puzzle. Dark Leader Dragon enjoyed the look the old man gave him. "Who else but me, old man?"

Yugi was truly focused on his puzzle, the puzzle he rebuild a few years back, which got him to go into a journey of fun, danger, courage, hope and sadness. He look in terror as he said with both happiness and angrier. "My…Puzzle."

The demon dragon than look back at Yugi. Staring at him, he notices he was looking at him with angrier, but not a normal kind of anger, one of no fear. He then said as he glared at the boy. "Those eyes, that look…they remain me of…"

Grandpa Mutou got worried if the Dark Lord learned about Yugi. Before he got there, he interrupts him. "They're just kids. Leave them alone and I'll tell you where the sword is."

Dark Leader Dragon stared at Yugi a little longer before turning back at Grandpa Mutou. He let his grip on him lighter and asked him. "Then where is it?"

Grandpa just smile as he spoke of his youth. "Well… it all started during my exploring days in Egypt when…"

While still talking, he made hand signals with his left hand at Yugi so he can see. He did and he understood. He quickly garbs Ichigo's hand again and left the room quietly. He went to his room, garbs his father's sword and left the house fast.

Dark Leader Dragon got even angrier by Grandpa Old stories over 10 minutes and yell out. "Enough! I am tired of your old time stories and you, old man! WHERE IS IT! If your son was that stupid to leave that damn sword here than…"

He immediately stopped and remembered that look that Yugi gave him before. He then changed the subject and said in a calmer tone. "Tell me something... Why did that boy did arrive here this late at night for some kind of permission?"

Grandpa got worry and responded calmly with a nervous tone. "Because… it was supposed to be his shift?"

Dark Leader Dragon didn't buy it as he smirk and ask happy. "Then why are there pictures of him here?"

"… Umm…That's because he's got my eyes. So he's like a son to me." Grandfather Mutou said with a fake smile as the demon dragon was there to know what he wants. The Dark Lord then moved closer and said. "I know that you know that Sackertin and Maiurua had three children, right?"

Grandpa nodded his head slowly as he fear he's getting closer. The Dark Lord continues his chat as he turn around and look at the photos. "I heard that the oldest two weren't so special, but the third was different. They say he looked almost like his father and mother and was more special than all of them, even a Dragon Knight's level. They said that he also had Dragon-DNA in him. But, they said he die with his parents that night. Or, was he?"

They looked at each other as the evil villain was getting to the old man more and more. The Dark Lord than try one more time to remember that look Yugi made and he finally learned the truth. Before Grandpa could say something, the Dark Lord smile and shout in a furious tone. "That's his son! I knew that look, those eyes of his father."

He quickly turns around to only see no one near the stairs. He then became angrier and roared at Grandpa Mutou. "Where is he?! Does he have that darn sword?!"

Grandpa said to his dragon ear with joy in his voice. "Yes and… I don't know."

With one hand, he tosses him to the wall and left him before he told him. "I will kill you as soon as I kill that kid! That…BRAT!"

The last sentence became echoes as the poor hero heard it from that afar. Yugi and Ichigo heard something while running 5 blocks from there with his father's sword on Yugi's right hand. While running, Yugi said to Ichigo as he was sweating of fear. "I'm sorry that I got you into this."

She placed her hand on his and told him with her sad and calm face. "It's not your fault, Yugi-kun. Besides, you can't do this alone. "

Yugi smiles as she was right because she trust him somehow. "Thank you, Ichigo. I know you're right."

He changes the subject and said to her while having a cocky, weak smile on his face. "I also know that my Grandpa is okay. He took on even worse hits than what that dragon did."

Although she wasn't sure to ask, Ichigo asks him in a worry tone. "Are you sure?"

He just smiles at her and answer back. "Sure I'm sure, trust me."

Ichigo was a little more than surprise when he asked her that as she began to blush red for a moment and then replied. "I do."

"Okay. For now, let's keep our distance from what-his-face and call for help." Yugi declared as he hurried up.

Ichigo did too as she said with a nervous and exciting tone. "Like the police or the military or the army!" Yugi stopped running to calm her down. He then said. "Calm down, Ichigo. Let's call the police first.

"She nodded her head that she understood and then she began dialing 9-1-1 on her cell phone."

In Domino Police department, a police officer has answered the phone and it was Ichigo. "Hello? 911, what's your emergence?"

Ichigo sighs of relieve that someone pick her up and that at least was a good thing. "Oh thank goodness! Yes, I NEED HELP!"

The young police officer almost fell over his chair from the scream the young lady on the other line made. "Calm down miss. What is your emergence?

Ichigo breathes in and out as she burst out her emergence. "I'm Ichigo Momomiya, and my emergence is that someone or something attacked Mr. Mutou in his card shop."

"Wait… Sugoroku Mutou-san. Also the grandfather of Yugi Mutou-san? The legendary former Duel King of our city?" The officer asks in surprise as he couldn't believe this himself. Yugi cover his head that his hometown still admires Yugi for almost everything. Guess he should get back his title again.

Ichigo giggles a bit to see this town still was proud of their great symbol, the hero of Duel Monsters really. "Yes. And now I and my boyfriend…, no my friend-boy are being chase by the same attacker."

"What is his description?" The officer ask as Ichigo replied. "He's a big, black, man-eating, psycho path, talking lizard who says it's a dragon and…"

Just then, Yugi interrupted her and added. "And he can fly too."

"Fly? We haven't see him flying." Ichigo surprisingly says as she turns to see him. She notices Yugi was nerves as he points his shaking finger to the sky. "Well, he can fly fast and can shoot a fireball fast!"

"What?" Ichigo asked as she slowly rise her head up and saw a giant fireball coming their way. She couldn't react fast enough as Yugi grabs her and pushes her away as she let go off her phone. "Duck Ichigo!"

The officer then immediately heard a crash and then the line got disconnected. "Hello, miss? This is bad! I better tell the chef."

He left his post to tell his superior about what happen and then he calls for special help.

Meanwhile, Yugi and Ichigo were on the ground next to a small crater. Ichigo, dizzy in these situations said as she looked around her. "What was that?"

She notices something that was missing and shouts in horror. "My cell phone!"

They both got up and saw that Ichigo's cell phone was burned and melted in the crater as it was now like a melted ice cream.

Yugi chuckle for a second and said. "Well, that explains the door. That's one mystery down."

Ichigo turned her sight at Yugi with her upset anime expression and said in a whining tone. "Not funny. This always happens to me and only me!"

She then opens her hand and says with some little relief. "At least I garb you before I drop it."

Yugi saw it was her fluffy pink toy of something with a tail in her palm. He understood what a simple item means to someone and said in a happy tone. "Well I'm glad too."

She smiles at him for saying that. Ichigo is enjoying Yugi even more, first guy with blond hair she likes being with than Ryou, or Jonouchi.

Just then someone's voice appears and said in evil tone. "I'm also glad too. Too bad you won't live for long."

They both look up in the dark sky and saw Dark Leader Dragon there, flying in the sky with his wings flapping slowly.

"Jerk! I won't forgive you for that." Ichigo yells at the evil dragon with her finger pointing at him. Yugi agrees as he adds with a angry look in him. "And why do you have my Millennium Puzzle?"

"It was yours? ... It would explain the chain, oh well." Dark Leader Dragon responds as he looks closely to Yugi with a glare. Ichigo ask in confusion with a eyebrow up. "Millennium… Puzzle?"

"It used to belong to me, a gift from my Grandpa." Yugi says as he hasn't stop staring at the demon dragon. Ichigo was amazed that thing was Yugi's, sort of by a few things. "Cool, but why don't you have it now? Did you lose it?"

Yugi looks away as he remember the final duel he had with Yami to return him back to the afterlife and losing the Millennium Puzzle in the cave-in. "It's a long story, but now it's useless without him in it."

She then thought to herself in wonder. "_Him? Again?_"

The two humans then heard Dark Leader Dragon laughing with a evil grin on his dragon face. "I don't need the puzzle... well I do for something fun. All I need is the part to reactivate the Dragon Sword."

"This again! Are you a broken stereo? And what part?" Yugi demanded as he glare frustrated towards this villain. Dark Leader Dragon smirk as his demon pupils stare closely to Yugi. "That sword that you're holding used to belong to someone else. Another dragon, Dragon Knight. The original Dragon of Light also known as The Hero of Light."

In bigger confusion, Yugi and Ichigo ask at the same time with a curious expression. "Dragon Knight? Like the Manga story Dragon Knight?"

"Yes... Wait! No! NOT THAT ONE! That tale is a cover up to this story!" Dark Leader Dragon shouted in rage when they spoke of that series. A disgrace to himself as he breathes in and out. "And I don't know what the part looks like. So, I have to break this chew toy. And then, I will use the sword's power to bring my Master back."

He then started laughing evilly. This made Yugi angry that it caused to shout at him. "Shut up!"

This made the evil dragon stop laughing and ask in a serious tone. "What did you say, human?"

"Let me tell you something, Dark Leader Dragon, you giant demon lizard." Yugi spoke as he then lifted up his right hand and opens up each of his fingers, one to four. He continue saying as he lifts up one by one up. "First, I won't forgive you for hurting my Grandpa and treating me and Ichigo. Second, I won't let you have this sword. It's my dad's and mine too. Third, I'll take back my puzzle from you and kick your butt or duel you and still kick your butt. And finally, while I kick you, you can tell your master that he's next."

The Dark Lord was stun and disgusted by this boy's insults. Yugi continues on as he waves his fist to him. "Besides, I know you are working under Zorc Necrophades, so you might as well as give up because he's dead, no more. He's been defeated and that's that!"

Ichigo felt a little safer with Yugi around her and thought to herself as she blushes. "_Wow! He's so brave and cool, more than me. It's like I can… Wait. Who Necrophades what?_"

After a moment has passed, Dark Leader Dragon began to laugh out of control. This got Yugi annoyed by his laughter and questioned in a serious tone. "What's so funny?"

Dark Leader Dragon stop his laughter as he stares at the human which scared Yugi. "Zorc, that weakling. Oh no, I'm sorry but he's not my master. He's weak; he's like a low level minion of my Master, the King of Darkness, Origin of Darkness."

With such surprise, Yugi asked in shock. "What? That can't be! He was terrifying and powerful. How can this be?"

He then remembers all the evil he did to him, his friends and the Pharaoh.

"He thought to small, it was that same reason why he failed to kill that Pharaoh." The Dark Lord added as he smirks a bit. Yugi thought to himself in shock as he stared at the Dark Lord with some terror. "_Who knew he was actually weak._"

"And another thing, I also duel but much better. Also, I don't have time for this. So, time for both of you to go bye-bye." Dark Leader Dragon declare as he open up his giant dragon mouth. He formed fire from his mouth and unleash another fire ball at them, but they both dodge it as fast as they could and continue to run away from him. Dark Leader Dragon got madder and yelled out as he flew after them. "Come back and fight me or die!"

Yugi saw a construction site on the next block and had an idea. He told his idea to Ichigo as close as he could: "Let's in there, Ichigo. I think he's from the Medieval Times, so he will get scared and leave when he see those construction machines."

She nodded and they turn left and went in. They kept running until they had distances from him. They turned around and saw that he also turned left in Yugi's error with a scared stiff Ichigo. "Oh come on! You're a dragon, not a murder. "

Dark Leader Dragon roars in fury as dark aura form around him. "I'M BOTH! I know all time lines in past decades because I have in every one of them, even from the origin of time itself and… I HAVE NO FEAR!"

He started roaring again and began to fly faster. Yugi and Ichigo quickly started running again but twice as faster. They both notice the pair of stairs and yell the same plan "Stairs!"

They quickly climb the stairs and hide on a small dark open space on the 3th floor. They didn't say anything for at least a few minutes in hopes the demon dragon wouldn't track them. They were catching their breathing and Yugi finally said as he took a small look near the edge of the small wall. "Now I know we lost him. Anyway, you run fast?"

While catching her breathing, Ichigo slowly replied with a weak smile. "You too."

Yugi smile for a moment before turning it a frown. He didn't expect today would be this messed up let alone crazy and scary, especially for how Ichigo was forced into all this. He endangered her and that's not something he can't forgive himself. He then said in a sad tone, blaming this on himself. "I'm sorry again Ichigo. I never wanted to…"

Ichigo puts her finger in between Yugi's lips as she interrupts him. "It's not your fault, Yugi-kun. We'll get out of this, trust me."

He began blushing, not expecting that. He slowly calms down and smiles again. "I'll try… just as long as you don't faint."

This made Ichigo to giggle a moment as Yugi join her with a chuckle for a while.

Then without any warning, the same dark familiar voice spoke. "How sweet you are, too bad you won't live for long."

They both risen their head slowly and saw, terrified, Dark Leader Dragon floating over them. This scared Ichigo as Yugi was terrified even more as he couldn't help but spoke. "You really are a broken record."

This made the Dark Lord to shoot out another fireball at them, but Yugi grabbed Ichigo and jumped out of the way from his attack. This made him even more tired of this chase, so he moves at hyper speed to them. He quickly grabs Ichigo while they both were getting up. She screams out to Yugi and he yells with his teeth gritting at him. "Ichigo! How dare you, you rat face jerk!"

Dark Leader Dragon had her around his arms, laughing at Yugi. Ichigo then started kicking him with both her legs, one at a time. This really got him mad and yelled at her. "Stop kicking me or I will drop you to your grave!"

She stops kicking him, not because of his threat but for the evil look he is giving her. She instead popped her tongue at him which made the Dark Lord mad, but impressed at the same time. "_That should have made her to fear me, guess this girl is a lot more troublesome than expected._"

Yugi, on the other head, got angry for taking her hostage as he pointed his finger at him. "Give Ichigo back! She's not a pet for you to keep."

Ichigo thought to herself as her imagination and thinking got the better between each other. "_Oh, how sweet he is to me. But… I am, sort __of. I don't know! WHY DID I SAY THAT NYA!_"

This gave Dark Leader Dragon an idea as he flied up a little higher. "How about we make a switch? The sword for the girl."

Yugi raise his fist to him and reply, less harsh than he wanted. "How about a kick or a punch instead, please?"

"Touche boy." Dark Leader Dragon said with a grin. Then it slowly became an angry expression with a growl. "Give me the sword or I will drop her from here. I know well that… no human can't survive this kind of fall!"

Yugi clinches his hand and shout to him as he didn't have a clue. "Darn you!"

Yugi had it rough as he couldn't think. He was always in bad situation before, but this was too extreme not to mention he was forced to duel instead to fight. He then thought to himself as he closed his eyes. "_I__ can't let anything bad happen to Ichigo, I won't. I promise to take her home and I will keep that promise!_"

"Don't do it, Yugi-kun! Forget about me." Ichigo shouted to him but the Dark Lord cover her mouth with his dragon humanoid claw. "Well, I'm waiting. But, I am impatient too! Now, what will you do Yugi?"

Yugi open up his eyes as he had no choice, even in the price of the world. Looking down at his feet, with no idea of what he should do other than surrender his father's sword, saw something next to him. It was a rack so he thought to himself with a eyebrow up. "_Why is a rack doing here? Is it a sign? If so… This could work, I hope._"

He looks back to Dark Leader Dragon and Ichigo. Without thinking twice, he takes a big breath and speaks in a defeated voice. "Okay. You win."

This made the Dark Lord very happy and answered. "Good. I'm glad you see things my way."

"First Ichigo, then the sword!" Yugi says as he points to Ichigo. Dark Leader Dragon wouldn't buy this trade off as he growled. "Forget it! I wasn't born yesterday. The sword first, the girl second!"

Yugi glare at him even angry and says as he slowly moves his right foot back. "It's my father's sword, and if you want it…"

He changes his glare to a smiling face while he spin turns around and throw the sword to the sky as he shouts loud. "YOU CAN HAVE IT!"

The demon dragon didn't even see that coming that the boy would do that. The Dark Lord exploded of rage and yelled. "You will PAY for that! You can have HER!"

He releases the grip on Ichigo as she falls down while he flies after the sword. Yugi ran after the falling Ichigo and shouted at her. "Ichigo! I'm going to catch you!"

While falling, Ichigo yell back as she try to do something. "Don't! Go after your dad's sword! I'll be fine!"

Before Yugi got the chance to say something, Ichigo flip around 5 times while in mid-air like something you see in the circus and land on her feet with no injuries. Yugi was both stunned and amazed of what he just saw was impossible. While Ichigo was getting her balance back, Yugi finally said in a surprise tone with his jaw opened up with his finger pointing at him. "HHHHOOOOWWWW… How…did you…do that?"

The pigtailed girl just giggled happily and said with a smile. "I fell a few times like that, no problem. Go Yugi-kun, go after your sword."

He snapped back to reality and ran after Dark Leader Dragon. He grabbed the rack that he saw before and ran to where the sword was which the dark dragon had in his claw.

Dark Leader Dragon looks at the old, rusted sword and laughs of joy. "Finally, it's mine. ALL MINE!"

He began to laugh evilly, until Yugi shouted in comeback. "Not for long!"

With all his strength, he threw the rack with all he has at him. The Dark Lord turned his head in confusion and said with a sweet drop on his face: "What? Isn't that a rack?"

As soon as he said that, he got hit by it on his face which then he fell down fast. Ichigo was amazed by this and told herself with her mouth almost open up completely. "Wow, he threw it hard. Incredibly awesome."

Yugi ran to where the scratched Dark Lord was unconscious. He glares at him, stretch his arms and grab the Dragon Sword and the Millennium Puzzle back from him. "I told you this is my dad's and also… I'm taking back my puzzle too. Thanks."

He left him there and went back to where Ichigo was watching him. Yugi then asked Ichigo as he held his father's sword to her. "Can you hold this for a moment?"

She nodded and received the sword while Yugi wear around the chain from his puzzle on his neck. She then returns the sword back to him as she notices the joy Yugi has wearing the puzzle chain item. "Ha! I missed wearing this around me."

"I'm happy for you." Ichigo replies as she's very happy. Yugi smiles for that and adds. "Thanks. Just like old times, except… without him."

Ichigo risen an eyebrow that it was the third time Yugi mention that name. She then asked him. "Who's him? You keep talking about him. I'm curious is all?"

Yugi said in a small sad tone as he remembered his old partner. "A friend, an old friend of mines. He left around the time I lost my puzzle."

Ichigo felt sad, but she just got to her active mood and told him with her arm up high. "Don't worry, you'll see him again. You guys will-"

Before she finishes her sentence, she got scared and yelled as she quickly hopped behind Yugi. "Yugi-kun, he got up!"

Yugi turned around and saw in fright that the demon dragon already got up with his face fully recovers. Yugi ask in terror as he and Ichigo back away. "How did you…"

He was interrupted by the Dark Lord and answered his unfinished question as the Dark Lord's wounds were healed up. "Instant regeneration, but just for small hits. Now, where were we? Oh yes… You will REALLY PAY for that! You, your grandfather, your friends, and the girl... YOU ANNOYING BRAT!"

Yugi didn't have a clue what to do as he was shaken up. He was scared and he just wanted to go back to this morning and never be in this position. But then, he remembered Ichigo was behind him. And his grandfather, his friends and everyone he has ever met to this point. He had to admit, this was a feeling he never had for a long time, something to fight for. Yami, Jonouchi, Anzu, Honda, Kaiba, a lot of people he knows and cares for had something to fight and so does he... but he never imagine what it was other than friendship... and he realize he needs to fight to protect that friendship. Something… he can never lose.

Yugi shook his head as he then stood in front of Ichigo, staying in a battle pose with the sword on both hands. He was point it to the Dark Lord, still scared as he slowly calm down. He then spoke nervously, but in a heroic tone. "I won't let you take back these two precious things from me. I won't let you hurt my Grandpa or my friends. And I won't let you hurt Ichigo!**"**

Ichigo felt overwhelm by what he said that it was amazing. "_Yugi…_"

There was a silence for a moment until the Dark Lord finally spoke out loud. "Fine. I'm almost impressed boy... almost. Then prepare…to... DIE! Let me show you the power of the Dark Lord of Darkness. My signature attack! _**BLACK FLAME INFERNO!**__"_

Instead of shooting his fire balls, he shot out big full waves of black flames at Yugi and Ichigo. Yugi couldn't move or say anything, he didn't know if this was bravery or fear, but he stood his ground with worry on his face. Trying to ignore that worry and fear, Yugi glared at the Dark Lord through the black flames.

Ichigo, in the other hand, felt scared and shouted in her head as she had something in her right palm. "_I have to do it, or we'll die. I don't want him to die because of me._"

She took out her pendant from behind and tries to say something, but Yugi beat her first and says with a smirk. "I've seen worst, but that won't stop me! Not as long as I stand here and beat it down!"

Ichigo began to feel something, not bad or worry, but good and warm coming from Yugi. She just met him today, but it's like they already knew each other so well that they understand each other too.

While the black flames were about to hit them, Yugi had a weird flashback of the night his parents die, something he had as a child but thought they stopped. However, those images pass thought his head to fast with no sound, except for an evil laugh. Yugi refuse to let himself down, or them down and remember all those he loves, including Ichigo. He was afraid, but he refused to let this fear to consume his heart and let everyone down. He couldn't and he won't.

Yugi then felt something in him, something like a change in his heart, something that somehow washed the fear in his heart out of him. He stares straight at the black flames ready to consume him and Ichigo as shout at the evil dragon and his attack as words of bravery come out from his heart. "I... No matter what, will be a hero who protects everyone and changes everything! I will…I will… I will… I will be strong to protect... MY FRIENDS AND EVERYONE!"

From just saying these words, the sword and his puzzle started glowing bright golden rainbow colors unlike anything or anyone ever seen. It surrounded Yugi and blocks the _**Black Flame Inferno **_attack. Dark Leader Dragon was shocked to see something like that to block his flames. That light was so bright that it was like sunlight. That light hit the sky and increase its bright. Not just all the people of Domino City saw this, or all of Tokyo, or a few other countries. But the whole world, in every continent and every city, saw it. Everyone in the city couldn't keep looking at it because this bright sunlight almost blinded anyone who looks at it, even the Dark Lord. Dark Leader Dragon roars out of pain for just seeing it for a few seconds, being burn alive from it. "This light…how could this hurt so much! IT BURNS!"

It's like everyone in the world couldn't see it or it will burn their eyes, except for one.

"Yugi? Are you in there?" Ichigo ask herself as she saw through the light like some kind of light bolt which didn't bother her at all which was weird. She then felt something, something strong and powerful in that light as she thought to herself. "_This light… it remains me of Yugi. It feels so good and warm, like that day…Yugi?_"

From afar, a strange man hidden in the shadows, wearing a coat, was standing on a building, looking at the light. He was unaffected by the light as well as he had his arms folded up and spoke to himself in thought. "_So... the sword has chosen its wielder and the boy has been proven to be a knight of dragons. Now be ready Yugi Mutou, this will be the moment where your destiny is revealed to you, the day, a Knight is born._"

What exactly is this light? What does it mean? Will Yugi be fine in there? Will he be able to keep his promise to protect everyone from this new threat? Only next time will tell us the truth of this knight's birth.

**To be continued****...**

**(ENDING 1: Thank You! By Home Made Kazoku from Bleach)**

How you found the Redo of DKR? I took off what I wrote up here to... Because I am DragonKnight15! Next time in Dragon Knight Reborn... In the next episode...

Yugi: Where am I?

A familiar voice: It's been a long time Yugi.

Yugi: That voice... but that's! Yami!

Dark Leader Dragon: What's happening!

The light ended as Yugi emerge, unharmed and holding tight on the revived Dragon Sword on his shoulder.

Dark Leader Dragon: Impossible!

Ichigo: Yugi-kun.

Yugi points his left hand's fingers at him: Get ready Dark Lord, because now I have the power to defeat you!

DragonKnight15: Next time in Yu-Gi-Oh! Dragon Knight Reborn: A New Beginning! A Knight is Born- Nya! Part 2, Miracles! What?

Yugi becomes Yami Yugi again: Get ready monster, because this is your defeat!

Ichigo: The Dragon Knight is Revived... and he's going to need help! Here I go Nya! And please remember to Read, Enjoy and Review! Catch you guys next time in Redo Episode 2!

DragonKnight15: What you guys thought of this?

Ed: GIVE ME A TURN!

DragonKnight15: Shut it shorty!

Ed: WHO ARE YOU CALLING SHORTY!

DragonKnight15: Sorry Ed. Anyway, wait until Redo Episode 2!

'


	3. 2: D Knight Yugi vs Dark Leader Dragon

**Yu-Gi-Oh! Dragon Knight Reborn!**

_**Created by: DragonKnight15**_

**Disclaimer: This story is a copyright from me. I also may have used other plots from other authors. Almost all characters, objects, names, places, powers, moves, events, plots and weapons are not original worked. They were already made from other manga, anime and cartoon stories. They are also already copyrights that I do not own. This story is an anime story. P.S. ****This story is also a crossover of other anime/cartoon stories like Naruto Shippuden, Bleach, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Sonic X plus other Sonic video game plots and characters, Danny Phantom, Fullmetal Alchemist, Sailor Moon, Pok****émon**** and others more. Later on this volume, I am using Erika Aoyama and Mew Erika from Redwallfan2000 from Fan as one of the other characters in this anime story. Ichigo Momomiya has also the name of **"**Tokadul**", **as well as the rest of her family,** **and she is 17 years old than 13 like in the anime. As Mew Ichigo, all of her Mew Mew attacks not only harm, effect or destroy a Chimera Anima, but anything or anyone. Even a hollow, a Dark Lord and a Chaos Lord. ****This is not also a copy of either any "Dragon Knight" or "Dragon Knights" stories, but it's weird that I never heard of them until now. It is my idea, even if the names of it are weird. ****Note: Most Duel Monster card names will be in their English names. ****Also, most cards effects are change into their anime version. Also note that most techniques/jutsus from Naruto will be in its English form and others in its Japanese forms.**

Hello Readers, this is the redo Episode 2 of DKR. And it's arc's name, the Dragon Knight of Light and the Mew Heroine. A lot has happened, so read and review it. Hope you like it, thank you. This story is not the story you know and it is more about Duels, it's a butt kicking battle of bonds and love.

The tale of a young man who hasn't realized his true destiny yet!

* * *

**P.S. I do not own them all or any of them except this crossover story, so I wrote the band's or artist's name that wrote that song which I do not own again.**

**EXTRA: Some changes have been made! You'll see.**

* * *

**The Earth... is a great place where humanity and all other creatures live and learn to evolve little by little, but this great world has Darkness in it too. Evil beings who wish to conquer this world and everyone. **

**Only one being stood against them to show everyone the power of light and hope, but this great mythical dragon wasn't able to stop them. He gave his powers and hope to a human that was known by his name, the Dragon Knight! **

**Before this hero also met his end, he gave the legendary Dragon Sword and his hopes and dreams to the next knight, his youngest son who is destined to become a legend by the sides of his comrades and his love. This hero... is the Hero of Light, the Last Dragon Knight of Light!**

* * *

**(OPENING 1: Melissa by Porno Graffitti from Fullmetal Alchemist 1)**

**Volume 1: Episode 1: A New Beginning. A Knight is Born, Nya! Part 2, Miracles What? **

**In the previous chapter of DKR****:**

_This is the tale of a young man who has yet to realize his true propose, his true destiny. Two years had passed by for Yugi Mutou as he journeys to a new beginning. New hair, new personality, same old Tri-color kid as he met a young lady named Ichigo Momomiya and possibly found a new friend. _

_Still with his loveable friends and comrades... However with a new nemesis named Dark Leader Dragon, the Dark Lord of Darkness, as he seeks out the sword that Yugi's father had, the so-called Dragon Sword. After a chase out of his grandfather's house and Ichigo and him running from the Dark Lord, they were cornered and placed into a bad situation... it was until Yugi formed a plan that outsmarted the evil dragon which Yugi recovered his Millennium Puzzle back and his father's sword. However, that didn't last as the monster tried to kill Yugi and Ichigo, until Yugi declared with his new found strength to not let anyone he cared about to die. And so his Millennium Puzzle and the Dragon Sword glow in union as Yugi was engulfed in a huge light... all except Ichigo. Is there a clue behind this tale? Is this the beginning of a knight's born? Find out now!_

**And now the conclusion****... Somewhere in downtown Domino, a minute ago:**

Jonouchi, Anzu and Honda were walking back to their own houses after a long day. Jonouchi was pretty much upset the whole day with the new girl and how Yugi wanted to help her out. Jonouchi then started to scratch his head mad crazy to only remember her. He didn't like her. "Some girl, that Ichigo Momomiya whatever! She makes me want to lose it!"

"Aren't you always like this with new people, especially Kaiba?" Honda announce that Jonouchi didn't like that either. Now he has someone else to deal with than the Rich Boy of Domino.

Anzu suddenly stop walk as she looks up in the sky. She felt very worry about Yugi like it was a sense of danger and finally said. "We shouldn't have left Yugi by himself."

Honda had to admit he was having odd feelings like Yugi needed help. "I agree, a bit. But he can take care of himself now, he has grown up."

Jonouchi agreed with a nod and his eyes closed, like he didn't get it. "I also agree, twice. But I didn't want to walk with that Momomiya girl to her crappy house and get in trouble again."

Anzu got upset and said to Jonouchi in a serious tone: "What is your problem with Ichigo-san? She's kind and honest."

Honda grins like a idiot for how cute Ichigo was. "And cute, but not for me. For Yugi, right."

"We barely know her and I don't like her. I don't know why, maybe my allergies." Jonouchi replied angrily as he cleans off his nose with one swipe from his finger.

Anzu raise an eyebrow and question. "How can your allergies tell you…"

Before she got to finish, a bright light suddenly appear to the skies of Domino. Everyone else outside were completely shock by this as they quickly cover their eyes from its brightest.

"What is that? The sun?" Honda asks as he covers his forehead with his right arm. Anzu does the same but with both arms as she protests. "It's still night. It should be-"

Then she notices something odd that she just realize. She put her arms down and says in surprise. "This light… it doesn't hurt."

Jonouchi and Honda did the same as they notice they were fine. The light was like the sun, but to them it was like the light of a light bulb. They all look at everyone else as they were all running away from the light.

"It hurts everyone else, but not us. Right Jonouchi?" Honda says as he turns to his good friend. Jonouchi didn't respond, he just kept looking at the light. He turned his head to the others as he said. "This light… I can feel Yugi's presence."

The other two look at each other, thinking that Jonouchi might have gone insane. The two agreed to see if it was true as they began to concentrate towards the light. And then, they sense it.

"It does sense like him! But how?" Honda asked in surprise that it was possible. Anzu holds her hands together in a pray as she looks up. "I hope he's alright. But, it also feels that he's fine. Please be okay Yugi."

Everyone one of them said at once as they looked at the light. "Yugi…"

**In Kaiba Corp****…**

In his office of his great and powerful Dueling Technology system of a company, Seto Kaiba was about to leave with his little brother Mokuba Kaiba for the night until… the light flash thought his wide windows. They both look at it, but only Mokuba was covering his eyes. "Wow and… it burns! Seto, don't look at it, it's intense."

Kaiba just stare at it like it didn't bother him. He finally replied, still unfazed. "… What? Oh right, I don't see anything bad from it."

"Really, wow!" Mokuba shouts in amazement by his Older Brother. Seto didn't pay attention to that, but he enjoyed it. Just then Mokuba realize something. "Hey wait. Then why can't I see it? Is it some kind of parade?"

"No, but…" Seto was trying to say until he felt something strange. Not funny strange but strange-strange as he thought to himself. "_This feeling… it's like I can sense it. Worst, I think it's from…_"

He knew what the light was telling him and sensed who it belonged to. Seto says out loud as the name he is trying to say just makes him even more intense. "Yugi."

"Yugi-san? Our Yugi, your old rival." Mokuba says in surprise as his brother nods. "Yes. Mutou, what's going on now?

''And it better not be more fake magic tricks!" Kaiba added in a serious tone, not wanting anything to do with magic.

**Somewhere in Domino Pier****… **

Leaving the docks of Domino City, a stranger arrives as he walks through the streets. He's a young man around 17 years old. He has brown and orange stain hair with brown eyes. He's wearing a red jacket of a school with a black, up-right collar shirt. Also wearing a red stripe Duel Disk and holding a long brown bag on his back with the other hand. The top of the bag has a light brown cat in it. The teen had a happy smile on his face as he looks towards the city of Domino with bright eyes.

"Oh yeah! It's good to be back! Domino City, from the past of course!" The young teen declare with an energetic grin and tone. This young adult was none other than the original Duel Hero, Judai Yuki. How he's here is impossible to know, and he didn't mind. He was looking around, happy to see the great city the Duel King was born, again… until the light appears.

"Wow, fireworks… cool!" Judai says as he looks at the bright light in the sky. Then someone's voice spoke in Judai's head. "_Those are not fireworks, Judai._"

Judai turns his head to see a winged, purple like human female/monster in a spiritual, faded ghost form. She was Yubel, his third Duel Spirit partner and one he's happy to have beside. "Yubel, then what is it then? A nuclear bomb? It better not be that!"

Yubel didn't answer as she was covering her eyes from the light. She couldn't understand why she has a hard time looking at the light and Judai nothing. "_I don't even know, I can't look at it, but you sure can._"

"You can't and I can? It's odd, but why me?" Judai ask her as he looks back at the light. Just then, he felt something from the light, something very strange and familiar, and said in surprise. "This feeling… I know this surge. It's Yugi-san!"

"Yugi Mutou? The Duel King? Then this must be the past. But why were we sent here again?" Yubel asks as she's puzzle to why she's here. Judai made another look around, seeing a few things have change, and declared with a smirk. "But which time? This is going to be fun."

**In an airplane from the USA to Domino City****… **

A plane from the USA to Japan has just cross visions with the same light that hit the sky. Luckily the plane's front side was behind the light, so the pilots avoided the problem of not looking at it.

However the other passengers and workers were not enjoying the light in their face. The passengers began to complain as an airplane attendant calm everyone down. "Attention passengers! Please don't panic or look outside from your windows. There seem to be some kind of light coming from the ground. Luckily we are about to land so please calm down and enjoy the movie."

Who had just woke up from the voices of the angry passengers, a teenage boy with black hair opened up his eyes, his bright blue eyes. He's wearing a T-shirt with a large red circle in the middle and blue pants as he got up quickly and hit his head for not looking. He rub his head as he look up. "Ah man, that one will hurt later on."

He's Danny Fenton aka Danny Phantom, the ghost boy of Amity Park, as he was mad and not happy. His older sister, Jazz Fenton, was laughing by the way his little brother got hit on his head. She had orange hair and blue eyes who was wearing a black sweater and light blue pants.

She was giggling to see her younger brother not seeing where he stood up and said to him. "Danny, be careful you dope. You don't want to start a new school with an injury."

"I wish I did. I will not enjoy this stupid School Exchange Transfer. Not one bit." Danny declares as he turns his back from his sister. He was selected to go to Japan because he, for once, study for his final exam and pass it, with amazing flying colors that he was chosen for this. His parents immediately agree, so they would capture ghosts international.

Ignoring Jazz even more, Danny opens up the window's shade curtain and look through the window. Jazz got upset and shouted at him. "Danny, weren't we told not to look outside! That flash of light is like sunlight, but in night! And it will burn your eyes off."

Danny looks back at his sister with tells her with an eyebrow up. "What are you talking about? And I'm okay, it doesn't bother me."

Jazz just stares at her younger brother with a suspicious look. "Are you sure you didn't got hit hard enough?"

"Well… wait. I'm feeling something." Danny suddenly declares as he looks around him.

"Is it your ghost senses?" Jazz ask her brother as Danny shook his head. He thought it was a ghost, but his ghost senses didn't tell him that.

"It's not, is something else. It's like… a Yugi guy?" Danny just said in shock. He just burst out a foreign name he has never said before and he didn't know why.

Jazz got confuse by what his brother said and asked him. "I don't know a Yugi?"

Danny began to chuckle and said with a nervous smile. "That's the thing, me neither."

**Somewhere in city not so close to Domino, Station Square****…**

On the roof top of a mansion in the large city… a blue talking hedgehog with running shoes and white gloves was sleeping happily over a rooftop. He had green eyes and a pointy dark brown nose. He's Sonic the Hedgehog, the fastest being with two feet in the world. He was dreaming of running until, a strange flash of light shine thought the sky which woke him up.

He stares at it while yawning. "AH! Huh? Is it morning already?"

Sonic continues staring at the strange light as he feels something off about it. "No, it's not but that light… Is it a Chaos Emerald?"

He then felt something and mumbled some words out. "… Help?… Trouble … Yugi? Who's that? This light… What in the world is it really?"

**Somewhere in a forest****...**

Leaning behind a tree, a black talking hedgehog also with running shoes and white gloves was also looking at the sky and the moon. He has red eyes and a pointy black nose. He's Shadow the Hedgehog, the Ultimate Life Form and Sonic's rival with the powers of Chaos Control, was think of something. It was the flashback of the day that Space Colony ARK was attack by the military of GUN and his only friend, Maria, gave her life to save him. He hasn't forgotten those images and it really is annoying him a lot.

"_Why? Why can't I forget? I choose not being that ME when I defeated Black Doom, but…_" Shadow thought to himself as the very thought of it drive him insane. He finally said out loud as he looks up in the full moon. "Who is that girl?"

That's where the flash of light appears in the sky. Shadow was surprise at first as he then got curious by it.

"This light… what is it?" Shadow declares as he's very curious about it Just then, Shadow had a headache, a strong one which made him knee down in pain.

"… AH! MY HEAD!" Shadow shouts as he glares at the strange light. "Is this pain from that light?"

He then heard someone's voice. "_Shadow…_"

Shadow was taken off-guarded by the voice as he looked around him, and saw no one. This made the black hedgehog mad as he shows his small fangs. "Who's there?! Come out coward! "

Even with a painful headache he had, he heard the same voice again, but was able to recognize it was a young female's voice. "_Shadow… please remembers._"

"It's a girl, but where is she and what does she mean to "remember"." Shadow mutters to himself as he tries to get back up on his feet, but the pain prevented him to even move.

The pain increased more and more as it drove the black hedgehog to insanity. Shadow couldn't take it anymore, until the girl's voice spoke again inside his head. "_Shadow, please remember me and yourself. Remember the promise you must keep. Remember why you fight._ "

Shadow, without any choice, closes his eyes and tries to endure the pain so he could remember. He didn't know why he was listening to that voice, but he had no choice if he wish to be cured of this pain. He felt the pain more and more as it was right there in his brain… and then… nothing. He suddenly opens his eyes and notice his headache is gone. Not only that, but he said a name he was sounding out. "Mar…ia. Maria! Maria!"

And just like that, he saw so many images in his head that he felt okay and not drive him to insanity. "I remember her, and the doctor and that day! I remember how I met Sonic, and how I almost die. I should have died."

There was a silence and continued saying as he remember his dear friend's final words. "The promise from Marie. "To protect the Earth and everyone on it." I remember it."

Shadow actually began to smile to remember all this. Even though he was mad at the humans who took her from his life… he still has a promise he must make and that's to protect it. He then stared at the flash of light.

"That light…it made me remember who I am. How?" Shadow said as he then spoke something else out. "But, this other feeling… Yugi? Who's him? I must find him, that's what this feeling telling to do. And he must be the one who made me remember… and I must find out why."

Without thinking twice, the Ultimate Life Form quick left, running in his hover shoes, to find where the man named Yugi was.

**Somewhere in a big village****…**

Far, far away from Domino, lays a village hidden in the leaves, the Hidden Leaf Village of Konoha. In this village, someone was jumping from the rooftops like an idiot. He was a young teenage boy with spiky blond hair, blue eyes and 3 whiskers marks on each side of his cheeks who was wearing a black/orange jumpsuit and a long cloth headband with a symbol of a leaf on it. He's also wearing black rubber black shoes-like sandals. He's the heroic ninja Naruto Uzumaki, the Knuckle-Headed Hyperactive Genin of a Shinobi, stops on the next rooftop to look at the clear night sky, wondering about a few things he needs to do. Then a flash of light appears from far away which got him surprise by it.

"Wow! What is that anyway? An explosion, a jutsu, or… fireworks!" Naruto declare with a big smile on his face. He then noticed from below that everyone else on the ground was covering their eyes from the light.

"What's with everyone? It doesn't bother me." Naruto declare while having his eyebrow up. Then he felt something very odd just entering his body.

"This feeling… is it Chakra? Could be? But… No." Naruto said as he tried to focus until he spoke a name from his mouth. "Yugi? Why did I just say that?"

He looks up at the light and stares at it, confused by all this "This light has to be from this "Yugi" guy? But how?"

**Somewhere in a small town****… **

Close to Domino City in the town of Karakura Town, an orange hair teen boy was watching that same flash of light on top of a long pole. He was wearing black, white outlined kendo clothing with brown sandals and white socks that was carrying a big, giant sword on his back which was cover around in a white ribbon-bandage like cloth. He's Ichigo Kurosaki, Substitute Shinigami, was curious of that light as he stared at it with a serious look.

Then a person appeared out of nowhere. A raven hair girl, wearing the same kendo clothing like Ichigo with a small sword around her waist, was covering her eyes from the light. She's Rukia Kuchiki, official Shinigami, who got worry about her friend... well angry at him. She yells at him. "Ichigo! Stop looking at that light. It might blind you!"

He didn't replied, he was too focused by the odd light. He was trying to sense it, until Rukia threw a rock on his head. He almost fell down because of it if he didn't balance himself. He then turns around in pain and started yelling at her with his angry look. "AW! That hurt, Rukia. What the Hell is the matter with YOU! "

She also looks at him in an angry look and yells back at him. "Sorry, you moron! I thought you were hypnoses by that light or worst, you idiot."

"Well I'm not! I was trying to sense it if this was Spiritual Pressure." Ichigo said as he continued to look up in the light. Rukia just glare at the orange haired teen with a non-fascinating look. "Which is not, but… how are you even sensing it while looking at it too?"

Ichigo turn his face back to his Shinigami friend, giving her one of his widen eye, serious and funny looks. "What do you mean?"

Rukia just stare at him, with a blank expression, for how stupid Ichigo just ask her that. "I mean by looking at it. It's hard to only keep your eyes on it for a second."

"Oh! It doesn't bother me." Ichigo declares. Rukia was surprised, very surprised by what he said and asked him. "Really?! It doesn't?"

Ichigo didn't reply as he turns around to see the light again. "No. And another thing, I really do sense some Spiritual Pressure from it. "

Rukia was even more curious by this, wondering how Ichigo knew. What Ichigo didn't told her was that he already felt something oddly familiar about the flash of light. He then thought to himself. "_It's like I know this feeling… and I do. It's like… Yugi-san? How?_"

**Somewhere in the other side of Tokyo****…**

Inside a normal family house… a blond hair, twin long pigtail girl was sleeping in her bed, her sheets all mess up around her feet. It didn't bother her when a flash of light appear in the sky and its brightness enter her whole room. The only strange thing was that she began to mumble something in her sleep. "_…um…help…Yugi…_"

Her black cat, with a moon crescent symbol on her forehead, was hearing the young girl's mumbling in her sleep.

**Somewhere in America****… **

In a big tower in Chicago, in the top room, a teenage boy with silver bed-haired with dark blue eyes, around 17 years old, was looking in the sky on a large chair. He seemed upset, yet calm as he cared less on his surroundings. Then the flash of light appeared right before him. He became surprised by it at first, and then he felt a weird feeling from it.

"_This light… such an old feeling it has._" The boy declared to himself. He then felt a stranger feeling from it as he said to himself."_Yugi? My old friend, Yug._"

He turned around to see a photo on the top of a table. In it, there were 3 young kids that each holding a duel monster deck on their hand: (in the middle) a blond, slice black/purple spiky hair younger Yugi giving a peace hand sign. (In the left) The young man as a kid, giving a thumb up. (In the right) And a raven spiky hair kid was giving an annoying look at younger Yugi. He kept looking at it, remembering old times.

**Somewhere in a forest far away****… **

Behind a large cherry blossom tree, a black raven haired boy, around a few years older than Yugi, was looking in the sky with his black eyes. He was wearing a long black coat, on top of his shoulders, a white/blue long collar shirt under his jacket, black pants and dark blue shoes. He was holding a black bag in one hand and a headband on the other. His coat had a symbol on its back. A big fan that was two colors that had red on the top and white on the bottom. He was wondering about something, until… the flash of light appeared. He wasn't surprise and then he thought of someone. "_Yugi, huh? So, is he the next Dragon Knight or not? If so, it's been a long time since I haven't seen that idiot._ "

He let go of his bag and took out a sword with a black, golden liner hand guard and a black ribbon on the base of the hilt in a black sheathe around his back waist. The hand guard had a figure of a dragon between the hilt and the blade. The young man continues to stare at the light with a serious look… and an odd smirk on his face.

**Somewhere in a big city****… **

On a land known to most as the Amestris Region… in its largest city, Central City, in a hotel room, a young boy had just waked up by a flash of light from the window even when the curtains were still up. He has long blond hair which is tie by a braid down to his shoulders and golden eyes. He was wearing a red coat with a white-line symbol like seal. He was also wearing a small black jacket under his coat, white gloves and black pants with a pair of black boots. He's Edward Elric or Ed for short, the short temper Fullmetal alchemist and the youngest alchemist to become one.

Ed yawned for a moment and finally declared while rubbing his eyes. "AH! What a sleep and such a bright morning. Morning Al!"

In the room, there was someone else in the room. He seems to be wearing a suit of gray armor with two red liner symbols, like Ed, on the sides of his shoulder arms. He's Ed a little brother, so call, Alphonse Elric or Al for short.

Al made sweat drop behind his head, for how weird his brother thought it was morning. He responds back to his older brother. "Umm… Brother, it is still night. And good morning back, Brother. "

"What? It's still night? How?" Ed declares in surprise as he notices the shade of light in the room and through the window. He was about to walk to the window until Al stopped him in his tracks. "What gives Al?"

Al pointed his finger to the window and said while using his other hand to cover his eyes over his helmet. "There's this flash of light outside. It came from far, but it's hard to look at it and it might blind someone."

"A flash of light that blinds huh?" Ed says while rubbing his chin. "Is it Alchemy?"

Al shakes his head for a no. "I don't think so, but it seems that no one can look at it directly. It's like twice as strong as sunlight."

Ed was very much curious by the light as he decided to move around Al's armored body. He went to the window, open the curtains and look outside. Al got jumpy and shouted at him. "Didn't I tell you to not look outside, Brother?!"

"Relax Al, it doesn't bother me." Ed announces as he looks at it like it was plain daylight. Al was very surprised his older brother could see something that bright, which he remembered that Ed doesn't like sunlight so much. "It doesn't?"

Ed turns around with a serious look on his face and repeats himself. "No Al, I'm fine."

Ed wasn't sure as he felt something odd about the light. "But I'm sensing something from it. Something… very odd about it"

Ed became quiet as he thought to himself. "_It's weird, but I kind of know this feeling. It's from someone. It's not like alchemy, but it is so weird._"

He finally burst out a name he didn't know about. "Yugi?"

"Ed, who's Yugi?" Alphonse ask as he's curious and concern. Ed turns his eyes back to his younger brother with a glare. Al became nervous that if his brother was about to hurt him, until he noticed Ed's glare left. Ed then began to chuckle and said. "I don't know, yet."

Al had another sweat drop and replied. "Okay?"

**Meanwhile****… In that same time and city…**

In a huge building known as the State Military…. A young man was drinking a glass of brown liquor. He's a wearing an all blue, golden liner military uniform with white gloves that each had red line symbols similar to Ed's. He has short dark hair and piercing dark eyes with somehow a happy smirk on his face. He took a sip from his glass as the flash of light was behind him through outside. "So it's that time of day huh? Finally."

Then two officers with the same uniform enter the room. One was a spiky dark blue hair man with brown eyes and thin chinstrap, scruffy bread and wearing rectangular glasses. The other was a short blond hair woman with brown eyes wearing a clip barrette on top and having a serious look on her face. They salute him and she spoke out loud. "Lieutenant Hawkeye and Major Hughes present and account for, Lieutenant Colonel Roy Mustang."

Major Hughes also salutes and smiles at his superior. "Hey Roy, you seem to be having a good day with that smile on your face. Time of day huh?"

Colonel Mustang just nodded and placed his glass on his desk. "My thoughts exactly. So let me guess… Is there something wrong?"

"Yes sir, we have a problem. You see there's…" Lt Hawkeye was saying until she was interrupt by her superior who continued for there. "I'll guess. There's a giant flash of light coming from outside and there's a sighting of a black, humanoid dragon attacking a city from afar… Tokyo, right?"

She was surprised by how he found that all out and answered back. "Yes sir."

Major Hughes became serious as he handed the Colonel a police report. "We got a message from Domino City's Police Department that this flash of light is from there and a call was made for them exactly a few minutes before this light appear, by a young girl who might know about it and the… dragon you said."

Mustang read the report and takes a breath in. "… How young?"

This made his Lieutenant to blush a bit and yelled at him. "Colonel!"

Colonel Mustang started laughing for a moment and protested with a small smile on his face. "I was just kidding, Lieutenant."

Hughes also got a humor by that as he said while chuckling. "Roy got you good, right Riza."

Lt. Hawkeye ignored that comment, took a breath in and continued explaining. "Anyway… the young girl and, to be said by her, her friend-boy are being attacked while on the phone. And then the call was cut off immediately."

She turns her head to the Major and he understood that it's his turn. "From what we got from their conversation, the girl's named Ichigo Momomiya and the boy's named Yugi Mutou."

"And what does this consider us for?" Mustang declared like he didn't care about this, but he did. He then thought, for a second, about the boy's last name. _"…Mutou, could it be…? Figures, makes sense really._"

Lt. Hawkeye then looks at the Colonel with an even more serious look and responds. "And from what you said Colonel, the two kids are still being attacked by what we got is a black, flying and fire breathing dragon that may be crazy and had also attacked the boy's grandfather. "

The Colonel was shocked and then seriously upset by what he heard. He lifted his right hand, began to cling it hard and thought of something while still clinging it. "_So, he's back after all! Explains even more of this all._"

He saw images, inside his head, of Dark Leader Dragon. Then of some other people and ended it with a young girl with short black haired that he must have knew. Lt. Hawkeye got worry and asked him. "Colonel? Are you alright?"

LC Mustang closed his eyes and then thought of something else. "_If he's back, then…_"

A new image appears in his mind which made him angry. It was the image of a brown haired man wearing a white black-strips kendo uniform with glasses who had a smile on his face which made the Colonel madder. He opens up his eyes and continues thinking to himself. "_He'll come back soon too. Even so, if this light is what I think it is… then we might have a chance_."

He finally answers back to her with a small smile. "I'm fine. Thank you Lieutenant."

Lt. Hawkeye had a small smile and replied back. "Yes sir."

"We are sending some of our teams to investigate Mr. Mutou's house and stop this "dragon"." Major Hughes declares. Colonel Mustang smirked from that and declared to both. "And so are we."

Both Major and Lieutenant both became confused by what he said and asked. "We? We're going now?"

"Yes, we. I need to know something anyway. Besides, it'll be interesting." Mustang announce as he like this idea. "Also, let's not tell anyone who we don't need to worry about this. That includes Fullmetal and his little brother too."

They were still surprised by this and responded. "Yes sir!"

The Colonel got up from his chair, and worn a long, black overcoat. He walks to the door where the Lieutenant and the Major are. "Lieutenant, you got our car and my briefcase too."

She turns to see him and responds calmly with a serious look. "Always sir."

Hughes took out a couple of pictures from his pocket and said to him while showing them to his face. "Hey Roy, while we're getting there, you want to see new pictures of my lovely daughter and her lovely parents?"

They left the room before the Colonel said in irritation. "Do you really want me to burn those pictures and your hand off?"

"Oh Roy…" Hughes's voice said outside the office as the conversation continued for a while.

**Elsewhere****…**

Yugi had just opened his eyes after closing them for a second from the Dark Lord's attack. He was still blurry, but he was sure that he wasn't where he was before. It was a big, open space of nothingness other than the color white. He was in another dimension. After a little while later, he finally said as the first thing he could say. "Where am I?"

He rubbed his eyes with his right arm's sleeve. He continue saying to himself. "Okay, all I remember was… was… that I was protecting Ichigo from Dark Leader Dragon's special attack, _**Black Flame Inferno**__**. **_But… something stopped it."

After a little while more, Yugi finally got his sight's focus and saw something that he shouldn't see again. Yugi was in complete shock and said very slowly and nervously. "No way… Impossible! This is the Gate of the Spirit World. What's this doing here? The last time I saw it was when the Pharaoh went back to the afterlife."

He just then realized something and gulped in fear. "Am I dead? I'm not sure, I still feel alive. But what if I am?"

Then the doors of the gate open up, revealing a light from inside of it. This made Yugi very scared, so much that he dropped on his butt and tried to move away. He yells in a panic voice. "Oh my god! I am dead! And now the gate will take me to the afterlife. What am I going to do now?! I can't die now and let the Dark Lord hurt Ichigo!"

He closed his eyes in hope that this was all a dream. Then someone's voice, a male voice, appeared from the gate and spoke to Yugi. "You are not dead, Yugi."

Yugi gave a breath of relief. He opens his eyes and shouts at the gate. "Really? Because then I'll be glad. But, who's speaking to me?"

The gate opened itself as a bright light blinded Yugi. Then the same person's voice spoke as someone was running coming out from the gate and shouted back to him. "Oh come on Yugi! It's been at least over a year now!"

Yugi became more shocked to hear his voice and thought to himself. "_That voice. I know that voice!_ "

That person finally appears in front of the gate as he was folding his arms cross each other. He has the same uniform as Yugi, except he's wearing leather dark blue boots and has Yugi's old hair style. Yugi was more stunned than most people wish they could be as he thought to himself. "_He's wearing my clothes and is using my old hair style. Only one person would be having my old styles._"

The stranger finally spoke with a smirk on his face. "It's been a while, partner."

Yugi's eyes widen and almost cry to see that he looks exactly like him, but older. He said in a happy and in a nervous tone while smiling in happiness. "Pharaoh… Atem! "

The Nameless Pharaoh, Atem, nodded while smiling by how he still remembers him. Yugi feels surprise and happy to see him again… Like a reunion between friends, close partners. He felt truly happy to see him again.

Yugi cleans off the tears off his eyes as he replies to the Pharaoh. "I'm glad to see you again. But, why aren't you wearing your Egyptians clothes? And Atem, why are you doing here? "

The great Pharaoh said in a cocky tone. "I'm glad to see you too and call me Yami if you wish. My pharaoh days are over, remember."

Yugi nodded that he understood. Once Yugi send the Pharaoh to the afterlife, his Pharaoh duties were done. He could finally move on and continue his life like he wanted… but why return here was what he didn't get.

Yami then noticed the change in Yugi's look and how much taller he had gotten since last time. "Hey, you changed your hair. It looks cool, but it's going to be difficult to see you like this. Not to mention your size too."

Yugi responds back with a smile. "Thanks, it's actually my father's hair style. And… it is cool. I also changed a lot since you left. In my personality, in my strength and in my dueling too; I've grown stronger!"

Yami could see that, even though the same old ''Little Yugi'' was still in him. He responds back with a smile. "I can see that. I also changed a lot too. Anyway, you never talk about your parents before."

"Yeah, I guess… Wait a minute! Don't the subject! Yami, what are you doing here?" Yugi shouted, questioning his old partner to why he was here again. Yami close his eyes for a second before he answers Yugi's question with a serious stare. "I was being drawn by the Millennium Puzzle which you have around your neck again."

Yugi look where the puzzle is now hanging around his neck again and answers to him. "That's a long story. This is why I need to go back and protect her!"

"Her?" Yami asks that causes Yugi to blush. This made the Pharaoh to say in a smiling mood. "Ah! You met someone now, a girlfriend. It's been like 2 years and now you're moving on, huh? Not bad Yugi."

Yugi blushed and said quickly. "It's not like that… maybe. But I have to go or she'll be in trouble."

Yami raise his right hand and gives him a thumb up. "Not without me you won't!"

"WHAT?! Are you evening thinking?!" Yugi shouted angrily and disarmed by what his former partner just said. Yami stares at Yugi as the young teen was overwhelmed by such information.

"Remember, you can't leave the Spirit World after entering." Yugi declare angrily as pauses while taking his breath. He continued saying as he remembered all the hard trials they both went through. "It took us more than 2 years to bring you there."

Yugi had a depressing face on him, while Yami hadn't changed his expression not one bit. "Yami, I cannot let you do this to help me, not again."

Yami took a breath in and out as spoke loudly to him. "Yugi, I'm not just being drawn; I'm being pulled for real back inside the puzzle."

"What? How? You can't leave here." Yugi burst out in even more worry as he stares at the Pharaoh, shaken by that one fact alone. "We beat the darkness that kept you inside the puzzle. I want you to spend your eternity in the Spirit World."

The Pharaoh stayed quiet as his front hair was covering his eyes. He finally says. "The true is while you had almost 2 years without me in your world, I was in the Spirit World for almost 2000 years."

"So, you're 2000 years older than before! I am lost of words." Yugi declares as he's too confused to even understand how that is possible. At least he knew the Spirit World is a mysterious place.

"I know you are. I learned many things in there, and also of something else… new evil." Yami said as he was unease by what he found out. Yugi had a feeling what his friend was referring to as he said. "Dark Leader Dragon, the Dark Lord of Darkness. He said he's stronger than Zorc Necrophades… and he might be right. He is and I'm worry I won't be able to stop him."

"That's why I want to return to the puzzle and to the Human World again. I don't know how or why, but we need each other again to beat him." Yami spoke up loud to Yugi. The young teen was unsure if he should let the Pharaoh leave the afterlife because it would impossible to get him back in there.

Yugi felt more depressed and said softly. "But…"

He was interrupt by Yami who jump off the gate's platform and walks towards Yugi. Yami then placed his hand over as he smiled to him. "I have missed you, my friend. I missed everyone. I want to try to move on for good!"

Yugi didn't know this meant a lot for Yami. He has been in the Human World for a long time, and he must have missed everything about it, especially his partner and the friends he has made. Even so, for everyone who helped the Pharaoh entered the Spirit World… it was just too much of an offer to turn back now. "Yami, if you do this, you can never return back."

"I know. Besides, you'll need my help to save the day again and then I'll be able to see the future of Earth will become." Yami declare with a smile on his face that he means it all the way. Yugi just stares at him and the hard choice he now has to make. He needed to return, but he also needed help and this might be the only help he will get. After a while, Yugi made his decision as he gave Yami a thumb up. "Okay! You convince me… let's return together! But we fight together, by physical force and dueling too!"

Yami gave another thumb up and said. "Right!"

"Let's do like old times, partner!" Yugi says as he steps his foot back and Yami did the same. They both immediately jump forward to each other. They raise their opposite hands and gave a high 5 to each other. Before they disappeared in a huge light, Yugi shouted with a smirk on his face. "Awesome!"

Behind the gate, an armor suited knight walked out behind the huge doors. His suit was bright sliver, red/golden shoulder and knee pats as well as red/black edge gauntlets and armored boots. He was also wearing a large red, torn edge cape as it split in two large halves and showing golden edges between the split ends and golden flames on the bottom. He carries a large golden sword with a red edge, coming down to its hilt as a golden dragon figure is around the middle. He also carries a large, round shield with a spiraling symbol in the middle. His helmet was like the face of a dragon as his eyes underneath the helmet were calming, red eyes with red-orange dragon pupils. He was staring at Yugi's direction as he said in prideful tone. "**So, now everything depends on you, Earth's new hope, the new Dragon Knight. But you won't do this alone, Yugi, young knight of dragons.**"

**Back at the construction site****:**

And like how the strange light appears, it faded and disappeared into nothing. Everyone who was still looking at it said in surprise. "Huh? It's gone."

The light was replaces by a smoke fog where Yugi stood. Dark Leader Dragon became more infuriated as he was yelling in rage. "What?! Now it's a fog! This isn't even a lighthouse! SHOW YOURSELF BRAT!"

Hoping Yugi was alright, Ichigo try to look through the fog to only see something that someone would see in a movie. She thought to herself. "_A white feather? It isn't from a dove because it's a little bigger._"

After a second later, the mysteries feather disappear and the smoke clear at the same time. As soon as it left, Ichigo's face became happy of joy because there stood Yugi as he was still there, unfazed, and now holding the sword over his left shoulder. She shouted of joy. "Yugi-kun! You're okay!"

Dark Leader Dragon was displeased and thought while having his eyes filled with hatred. "_That brat, he survived?_"

Ichigo thought of joy while still being happy. "_I'm glad he's fine because I think I… wait! Something is different about him_. "She notices a few key points on him and continues saying in her head. "_Did he have a little bit taller? His hair is still the same, except it is a bit widening on his front sides. He looks older and his dad's sword changed too. It's like it transform._"

She was right. The sword did change, but not much in size. It's a bit bigger. It looks all new. The guard was brown with golden liner color and a white long ribbon on the base of its hilt. The light sliver blade was like medieval version as it glows in a thin golden aura. In between the blade and the hilt, there was a figure of a white/red dragon with golden wings. There also appears a golden brown, red liners edge side sheathe around the right side of his waist. Yugi also changed too. He was not just him, but Yami too. They fused to become Yami Yugi again, but with the change of his new hair style and Yugi's sneakers were still there than the boots Yami Yugi wears. Yami began to see around his friend's body and tap his new hair. Yugi appear as a spirit form.

Yami spoke to Yugi in their mind. "_Everything is okay. The new hair style of yours has changed me too. It's still good, but I still prefer my old one._"

Yugi smirks as he replies telepathically. "_I_ _told you it was good. I kind of miss floating around like this. Anyway, we have a battle to do._"

They both focus their attention to the Dark Lord. Yami smirks to see him and said to Yugi in thought. "_So that's Dark Leader Dragon. We've seen worst._"

Yugi smiles; astonished that Yami is trying to be funny. "_Hey, you do have a new sense of humor. Cool, this might be fun_."

For being worry about him, Ichigo calls out to him as she's biting her lip. "Yugi, is that you?"

He turns around and Yami see the pigtail, red hair girl that made Yugi feel happy. He then asks Yugi telepathically with a smirk on his face. "_So that's the girl you like, huh Yugi? What do I say to her?_"

Yugi blushes as he told him with an embarrassing expression. "_Just read my mind so you'll know!_"

He did which made a surprising face to Yugi. Yugi only nodded to him and he did too. Yami Yugi finally said to her in a high, courageous tone. "Don't worry, Momomiya-san, I'm okay and a lot better now."

She sighed of relief and said to him with a smile. "That's great. For a second, I thought that… wait a minute! Did you call me by my last name? Because you called me by just Ichigo."

This made Yami nervous to see the young girl confused and concerned. He asks Yugi in his mind in a funny aggressive tone: "_What?! You call her by that! Are you that bad with girls?_"

Yugi blushes as he quickly shook his head. "_Yes and no! And don't worry about that. And besides, I like calling her by just that._"

"_You my friend need to call her something better... I mean it! Like Ichigo-kun._" Yami told him with a glare. Yugi didn't focus on his ancient old partner as he was focus on that name he suggested. "_Ichigo-kun? Hmm... I like it! Okay. I will."_

Yami Yugi exhaled to become a little calmer and said to Ichigo with a smile. "Sorry, Ichigo. I just got a bit worry about all of this, but now… I will protect you."

Ichigo blushes a little to think someone would protect her this badly. Maybe Masaya and even Ryou, when he's not a jerk or pervert… but Yugi was different. She thought to herself with joy. "_Wow. He_ _really cares about me. Ever seen I just met him, I felt this warm feeling in him. It's so… so… so…_"

Her whole face turn red and she responds in a caring, nicest tone. "Thank you, Yugi-kun. You're a great guy, Nya."

Yami Yugi raised an eyebrow to what Ichigo said while she freak out with a stunned, open jaw expression. "_Oh no! Not now, Nya!_ "

"_Did she said "Nya"? Like a cat!_" Yami said mentally to Yugi. Yugi didn't care about that or didn't even put attention as he reply. "_Huh? I didn't notice. Let's focus, okay._"

Even though Ichigo said that, she felt relief that he didn't notice the "Nya" part and asked the so-called Yugi as she stared at his sword. "Yugi, your dad's sword change or better said it transform."

Yami Yugi also notices the changes in a surprise. Yugi remember the last time he was holding it, it was rusted and old. Now it looks all new and somehow he could sense the sword's powers.

Dark Leader Dragon, who was curious about the "Nya" too, also noticed the changes of the sword in displeased and thought in sarcastically. "_Great, just great! Now it's too late. I have to destroy the sword now, and the boy._ "

Yugi look more carefully as he knew what this sword was, it was the sword the Dark Lord told him. He said mentally to Yami. "_The sword, it has changed. Now it is the Dragon Sword, the one Dark Leader Dragon spoke of and the same my father was said to have._ "

Yami also felt, in a strange way, that this sword was more attached to Yugi than himself. He felt it not physically, but more like a spirit connection. He replied to his partner. "_Not just that, but it's yours now, Yugi._"

Yugi smiles to think the sword chose him to wield its powers. "_I guess so. Cool right?_ "

Yami nods with a smile. "_Right!_"

Yami Yugi turns his attention to Dark Leader Dragon, now glaring at the Dark Lord. He shouted at him in a serious, heroic tone. "Dark Leader Dragon! I won't let you get away from this evil you did. I will… DEFEAT YOU!"

This made Ichigo more amazed by Yugi and his courage. She told herself in her head while blushing. "_Cool, Nya. …Why now, again Nya!_"

Dark Leader Dragon got annoyed as he glared in rage. "I won't lose, Annoying Brat. I will…"

Before he could finish, he notice something different about Yugi as he learn what it was. He spoke again with a different tone while smirking. "Oh. I didn't notice it was you."

This confuses Yami Yugi as he raises his eyebrow. The Dark Lord grins at this as he continues saying. "If you don't remember me after all this time, allow me to introduce myself again. I am Dark Leader Dragon, the new true Dark Lord of Darkness. My old friend and enemy, the Great Pharaoh Atem."

This shocked both Yami and Yugi, more with Yami than Yugi. The ancient Pharaoh couldn't believe this as he has no clue what this monster is? "_How does he know my name?_"

"_Now I say… What!_" Yugi shouts in as much shocked than his partner. Ichigo ask to him also in confusion: "Great… Pharaoh… Atem. What's he talking about, Yugi-kun."

Yami Yugi couldn't answer that one. He couldn't even find a way to understand this new situation.

Dark Leader Dragon smirks as he continues. "By the look in your face, you don't remember me. I don't blame you, not really. Hahaha!"

Yami Yugi couldn't answer that which causes the Dark Lord to make an evil chuckle. This really left Yugi a little more confused than ever before.

"_Yami, how does he know you?_" Yugi asks mentally to Yami as he couldn't stop glaring at the Dark Lord.

Yami felt disturbed of this news too, and suddenly remembered something. "_I don't know, but… I should tell you the truth._"

Yugi stares at his partner with shock as he questions. "_What truth?_"

Yami took a big breathe and said in a worrying tone. "_The thing is… that you might have helped me get back my memories, but I remember one of them and that one was that I met the Dark Lord already._"

Yugi just stare at Yami with a blank, blinking eye look. "_Now I say what?_"

Yami sighs as he continues on. "_I just remember that. I kept most of my memories apart from the others so I wouldn't get worry... and I was right._"

Yugi gulp his throat to what Yami just told him. "_You're telling me that you already met this lizard but you just remember it because you hid that part in your memories?_"

"_Yes and yes. And unlike Zorc... Dark Leader Dragon is a terror and a lot more dangerous than anyone we have ever faced before._" Yami declared seriously as it made the situation even worse. Yugi said with a disappointment face and a sad, sarcastically tone. "_Great, just great. I guess we have another villain of the past to deal with. But… how old is this demon lizard?_"

"_Even I don't know, nor do I know what he wants now. But I can say this, world domination and destroying us. So I guess... here we go again huh?_" Yami replied with a small smirk which Yugi didn't like.

Yami Yugi refocuses back to Dark Leader Dragon again and the Dark Lord says with an angry look while glaring at the Dragon Sword. "Anyway, now that the Dragon Sword is reactivated and has a new owner, young Dragon Knight, I have no choice but… To devour you and that sword from this world, FOREVER!"

Yami Yugi just stared angrily at the demon dragon as well as Ichigo to think what they just heard was true. Even more was Yugi to hear the words ''Dragon Knight'' the dark dragon spoke of. He had mentioned his father was a Dragon Knight too. Does that mean he was too? It seem like it in Yugi's view to everything and he has no choice but to go with that.

"Oh sure. First you wanted it and now you want to destroy it. Make up your mind! And for that, I won't let that happen. For this, no, for the Dragon Sword, I will crush you in mere seconds." Yami Yugi declares as he points his finger at the Dark Lord. Dark Leader Dragon chuckles a little by how funny the knight just announce. "Big talk! Let me show you how I slice your front door."

He extended his right dragon hand and began to chant something in an unknown language that no one, except him, that understood. He shouts out as dark aura forms in his right claw. "Come forth! Death's power, Darkness Scythe!"

The dark aura glows darker and from it, appear a big, long and dark bladed scythe with twin long, sharp blades. The scythe had the same dark aura around it as the Dark Lord stomp the ground on it.

This surprised both Yami Yugi and Ichigo a lot. This pretty much scared them a little than they thought of how vicious looking it looked like.

"_Well that's one mystery solved._" Yugi declare in his thoughts to how his house's front door was slice open, and burn.

Yami Yugi turns around his head to Ichigo who wasn't scared of the situation, just scared of what might happen. Yami smirk to see her that brave and told Yugi in thought. "_She's a brave girl, like you._"

Yugi agrees with a smile. "_More. But… what do we do?_"

Yami just smiled back and said in thought. "_Leave that to me and the power of our puzzle._"

Yami Yugi step one foot forward as he declares to Ichigo with a thumbs up. "Don't worry Ichigo. I got this, believe in me."

He turns around to face the Dark Lord, glaring at him. Ichigo was amazed Yugi was keeping his cold to even this point. It was amazing really as she said softly while blushing. "Yugi."

Dark Leader Dragon charges towards Yami Yugi slowly and yells at him. "Time to perish, brat!"

"Oh yeah! Well, take on against the powers of the Millennium Puzzle!" Yami Yugi points out as he prepares himself as his puzzle shines a bit. He held his hand out to him and shouts out with great force. "Take this, _**MIND CRUSH!**_"

After a second, nothing happened and Dark Leader Dragon continues charging but now running towards him. Ichigo then asks with a confusing, sweat dropping look on her face. "Was something supposed to happened, Yugi-kun?"

Yami Yugi was also shock by this and yells again. "_**MIND CRUSH!**_"

Nothing happen again and Dark Lord was closing in. Yami Yugi yelled another _**MIND CRUSH**_ times 5, but nothing happen. Yugi then asked Yami mentally by shouting in an upset tone. "_What the hell Yami! This always works!_"

Yami, consider by this, told his friend in worry. "_This is bad. I knew something was wrong as soon as the Millennium symbol didn't appear on my forehead._"

"_Yeah. Why didn't it appear and what's the problem?_" Yugi reply as he did notice that and awaits Yami's answer. The Pharaoh took a pause before he could reply. "_The problem is… the Millennium Puzzle has lost most of its power from the final showdown against Zorc and the final duel we had against each other. It needs time to be usable again._"

"_Are you sure! How?!_" Yugi shouts in surprise about this. Yami sighs as he explains. "_It used up to much power, I think. The only abilities it has were to fuse and defuse us back and forth, read each other's mind and maybe, separate the souls of someone like we did with Kaiba and Bakura._"

Yugi then pointed him in thought with a nervous tone when he saw the Dark Lord was now in front of him. "_Well, I don't think that demon lizard has good in him or even a soul in that matter._"

Dark Leader Dragon raises his scythe at Yami Yugi and swings it down. "Time to end this, BRAT!"

The scythe crushes down as it creates a smokescreen of debris of the earth.

"Yugi-kun!" Ichigo shouts in terror as she's thinking Yugi might have die. After the small smoke clear, she gave relieved and joy when she saw Yami Yugi was like 5 inches from where he was. Dark Leader Dragon's scythe only hit the ground which made a hole as the Dark Lord missed.

"Impossible… I missed!" Dark Leader Dragon angrily shouted in shock. Yami Yugi was also surprise himself that he dodge fast to miss the hit.

Yugi smiles of amazement as he replies mentally. "_Amazing,__ we dodge that one. Grandpa did said that I was getting faster, but not like this._"

Yami agree with his partner. "_Me neither. I was never this fast before. It is amazing._"

"That does it! I WON'T BE A FOOL BY THE LIKES OF YOU!" Dark Leader Dragon roars as he swings his scythe again towards Yami Yugi. Instead of dodging, Yugi felt a strong urge to block and he did block the scythe with his sword. Both blades clashed each other without either one losing its grip. With nothing to do, Dark Leader Dragon let go of his attack and swings around again, but much more fast. However, Yami Yugi counters every slash like he knew where each slash was coming from. Yugi was amazed his body is moving like that as he suddenly notice he almost slashes back the Dark Lord.

Ichigo was amazed even more and more as she saw the whole and said to herself: "_Wow, again! Is he a swordsman or a kendo champion? His moves and reflexes are better than Masaya-kun… What am I saying, Nya?!_"

"_Wow. I'm good at this after all. I did a bit of kendo a while back when you were gone. But… I was never this good._" Yugi declare in though as he moves much faster and swifter like the swordsman.

"_It must be the Dragon Sword's powers... or yours._" Yami said as this cause Yugi to stare at him in astonish. "_Huh? What? You sure?_ "

Yami wasn't sure as he knew someone who moved like that, but it couldn't be. "_Maybe, I'll explain later. But these powers, they're stronger than our puzzle._"

Yami Yugi was able to block almost all the scythe swings, as difficult as it was, and manages to push the Dark Lord back.

"Unbelievable! IMPOSSIBLE! You can't be better than me! WHAT KIND OF HUMAN COULD DO THIS?!" The Dark Lord roars in rage by how impossible it was.

"You said I'm the Dragon Knight, so I am! And this sword will beat your giant pole!" Yami Yugi declares as he pushes the Dark Lord and his scythe back with great force that distant themselves. This only made the demon dragon even angrier, his demon eyes glowing even redder.

"Take this brat, _**DARK FIREBALL BLAZE!**_" Dark Leader Dragon roar as he opens up his mouth as flames start to form in them. He shoots out a bigger, darker fireball which hits Yami Yugi fast. Dark Leader Dragon laughs evilly to see that one work... only to stop because he sees Yami Yugi still standing without any burned mark or injuries. Yami Yugi was looking at his sword which he used to block and countered that blow. And once more Yugi couldn't believe this.

"_The_ _Dragon Sword. This is just wow._" Yugi says as he stares closely at this sword. It felt like it was calling out to him which made Yugi happy."_I'll use it like my father wanted it to be used, to protect others with it from monsters like the Dark Lord._"

Then someone's voice appears says inside of both Yugi and Yami. "**I know you will.**"

Yugi heard the voice. "_Did you say something, Yami?_"

Yami shook his head as he didn't pay attention. "_No, I think. But, I am considered about a certain someone._"

Yugi shout in a quick thought as he knows who it is. "_Ichigo! We can't let her get exposed of this anymore and be use like a hostage for the Dark Lord too._"

Yami nodded with the idea and said in thought. "_Exactly. We need her to run before this gets ugly, more than usual._"

Yami Yugi planned out his attack as he charged at the demon dragon while holding his sword with both his hands. He swings it at the Dark Lord who ducks his head and then swings his scythe downward at Yugi's feet. Yami Yugi jumps up as he dodges the blade and punches the Dark Lord at his face when he wasn't looking.

The Dark Lord felt the blow as he roared and came at him again. As soon as the two got closer to the other, they swing their weapons and clash as spark fly out. Both Dragon Knight and Dark Lord gave each other a glare up close as they couldn't help it but wanting to take the other down.

Yami Yugi then smirk as he kicks the Dark Lord back. He quickly turns his head to Ichigo who was watching and shouted at her. "Ichigo, I want you to leave now!"

This shocks her to think Yugi would tell her to run. She didn't want to leave him alone like this and wants to cheer him on.

"But… Yugi-kun, I don't want…" Ichigo was saying until she was interrupted by Yami Yugi. "I want you to leave here and call for help… PLEASE ICHIGO!"

Ichigo knew it wouldn't be right to leave him, but she began to think it was for the best. A second of thinking made her realize she has to leave… she nodded and went down the same pair of stairs that they came up. It was now only the Dark Lord and the young Dragon Knight.

"Fine, let the girl go. I had no intention of trying to kill her again. But, with you, is a DIFFERENT story! So let's end this, YUGI MUTOU!" Dark Leader Dragon declares as he flaps his wings and charges in mid-air.

Yami Yugi holds the Dragon Sword with both hands as he charges back. "Bring it! Let's end this for good, DARK LEADER DRAGON!"

Both warriors clash weapons and they were beginning to glow intensely, one of pure darkness and one of pure light.

**Meanwhile****… **

Ichigo had just come back to ground level, but she stopped at the last step of the stairway. She recalled everything that had happened between her and Yugi.

"Yugi-kun... I can't leave him with that jerk. I can never forgive myself if something bad happens to him." Ichigo said to herself out loud. She was holding on the hand rail as the very thought of leaving drive her insane. "I won't! He says that he will protect me, and I will also protect him."

Ichigo cares about this new person in her life, but a lot more than she could. She doesn't know why she cared for Yugi, but she did. However, she couldn't help but not love how great he was and yet, she couldn't... but she wants to save him. "He's... my friend! My good friend, but I can't leave him or just run away and call for the police or the army. He needs real help."

Ichigo then realized something she wasn't looking at before. She smiled as she took out a golden pendant from her pocket again. "I know who can! I just hope he doesn't recognize me."

She kissed her pendent and shouted out while a pink light began to cover her body. "Let's do it then! Mew Mew Strawberry... Metamorphose!"

**Meanwhile****... **

The battle between the Dragon Hero and the Demon Dragon commences. Both Dragon Knight and Dark Lord swing their weapons as a strong pulse of energy build up and send them both back to the opposite direction from the other.

Dark Leader Dragon charge up his fire from his mouth and call out. "_**DARK DRAGON FLAME**__**!**__" _

He released his new attack which was like a huge flamethrower with dark flames that spread all around towards Yami Yugi.

"Time to run!" He declared as he ran away from those flames as fast as he could, which was good enough. He was able to escape that attack, just by a hair.

Dark Leader Dragon was irritated by the fact that the boy just dodged that one too. "I hate you! So, I'll just have to hit you harder and faster!"

He shoots out multiple fire balls at Yami Yugi, but the hero dodges each one of them by another hair. The last one he duck and fall on his butt. "It's amazing how dangerous that one was."

The Dark Lord roars out with anger as his demon eyes glow pure red. "I can't believe this! Fine... burn everything, Darkness Scythe."

His scythe began to glow darker. He swings it to Yami Yugi, from a distance, and shouts out. "_**DARKNESS...BLADE SLASH!**_"

From it, his scythe shots out a dark energy, crescent slice attack coming at the hero. Yami Yugi didn't look happy by all of this. He couldn't move from his fear or something of this attack.

"_Yugi, we have to move or we're finish!_" Yami shouted to Yugi as he knew he had to, but couldn't if it meant he has to run away forever. "_I know, but we can't dodge forever. I... we have to fight back, for everyone!_"

Then the same voice as before spoke to both of them. "**You can win. You must concentrate your strength to the Dragon Sword. Believe in the sword's power and make it your own. You have power inside of you, let it out.**"

Yugi got surprise by what he just heard and asked Yami in thought. "_Did you say something? Because I think you did, or not._"

Yami answers back as he too is surprise to hear that voice. "_I heard it too, Yugi._"

Yugi sighed and said calmly. "_I'm glad. I thought I was going nuts or super crazy. But the voice is right. Let's believe in our sword, the Dragon Sword's power!_"

Yami was surprised to see Yugi this serious. He nods while smirking. "_Right!_"

Yami Yugi closed his eyes and pointed his sword to Dark Leader Dragon's attack. He concentrated deep within him which made the sword to glow golden light aura. Before the dark energy attack hits Yami Yugi, he quickly opens his eyes, quickly swings his sword and shouts out. "Take this! The power of the Dragon Sword and the Dragon Knight! _**DRAGON SLICE ATTACK!**_"

Like Dark Leader Dragon's _**Darkness Blade Slash**_, Yami Yugi's Dragon Sword shots out a golden, crescent energy slash attack which was faster than the Dark Lord's attack. It was also stronger in power than the demon dragon as the golden slash went right through the dark energy attack. It still continues moving and hits the Dark Lord in an explosive blow which sent him flying and crashed onto the ground.

Yami Yugi was amazed by the sword's power with wide eyes and still holding the sword as smoke came out from it. He then says in shock and amaze. "That... was incredible! It's more powerful than I thought."

Yugi then said in thought with a smile. "_This sword...is my dad's prove of being this Dragon Knight. It's awesome!_"

He then had an idea from the long white ribbon on the bottom of the hilt. He had a smirk on his face and said to Yami in thought. "_Yami, I have just thought of a creative idea. Want to fight back and have some fun?_"

Yami stares at Yugi in surprise to see his friend, almost enjoying this now. "_It's not my thing. But for this, let's do it._"

Before Dark Leader Dragon got up with moans of pain, Yami Yugi threw his sword up. He grabbed the white ribbon around his right hand and began to spin the Dragon Sword around like a windmill.

Dark Leader Dragon thought to himself in exhaustion. "_I...CAN'T...believe that little human BRAT can now use most of the Dragon Sword's power. I CAN'T..._"

His thoughts were interrupted by Yami Yugi who said in a comeback. "Hey you giant gecko, it's payback for hurting my Grandpa and Ichigo."

He then throws his sword, while still holding it by its ribbon, to Dark Leader Dragon like a long stretched harpoon. The Dark Lord quickly blocks the harpoon attack with his dark scythe, but barely. Yami Yugi pulled his sword, still in mid-air, back to him and began to spin it around again.

Dark Leader Dragon growls in pain and yells to him in an exhausted tone. "Now you're creative! I DON'T LIKE THAT!"

He paused as he never imagined this to be difficult. He resumes saying with an evil grin. "Now, I can't hold back anymore!"

Yami Yugi was surprised by this as Yugi was scared, frightened by this, but he ignored it and instead used this to make him mad. "You were holding back? Wow, you're lame... and you suck too. I now feel bad for you."

This made the Dark Lord angrier and began to charge at the Dragon Knight again. However, this time, the Dark Lord went hyper speed. He disappears and reappears in front of him while swing his scythe at him. Yami Yugi quickly pulls his spinning sword to block the slash. He grabs it back to his right hand and swings it to cut him back. Dark Leader Dragon simply disappears and reappears on the top of Yami Yugi in mid-air flying. He shouts out at him: "No more MERCY! _**DARKNESS BLADE SLASH!**__" _

He sends out another dark energy attack to only missed Yami Yugi because he quickly reacts by quickly ducking it with a slide. The Dark Lord continues to swing around his weapon again and again to use his _**Darkness Blade Slash **_attack to him. Yami Yugi had to move quickly as he got up and dodged more of the Dark Lord's attacks. However, Yugi quickly realize each dodge made him tired.

"_We can't keep this up or we're doom. Time for another __**Dragon Slice Attack**_." Yugi declare to Yami as the Pharaoh agrees. After dodging another attack by sliding sideways, Yami Yugi stopped and began to charge up the same light aura in him and the Dragon Sword. Before he swings his sword to unleash his attack, Dark Leader Dragon appears in front of him in a distance and says while laughing evilly. "I knew you were going to do that again, so I tricked you with those attacks. Here's my REAL surprise, _**BLACK FLAME INFERNO!**_"

He shots out from his mouth, the same wave of black flames at Yugi like before but even more furious. He yells while continuing laughing maniacally. "Try to block or dodge this one, Brat! AHAHAHAHA!"

Yugi couldn't even dodge that attack let alone hope for something else. "_Not good. I was lucky before, but this time I'm not._"

"_Let's hope the Dragon Sword can protect us._" Yami suggested. Yami Yugi uses the Dragon Sword like a shield to protect himself.

They both know that the Dragon Sword can withstand those flames without any harm. However, for them and Yugi's body, they might not survive. They had no time to dodge or counter that fire attack. This could be their end... but somehow, a miracle happens.

Before the black flames came in any closer to the Dragon Hero, someone's voice shouted out. "_**STRAWBERRY BELL SHIELD!**_"

Then a pink barrier of light energy appeared and protected Yami Yugi from the black flames.

The Dark Lord was surprised as this made him mad and started yelling in rage. "What?! How could my _**BLACK FLAME INFERNO **_been stop, twice!"

Inside the barrier, Yami Yugi noticed that someone who appeared out of nowhere was in front of him. By what he saw, that person was a girl around his age who was blocking Dark Leader Dragon's attack with a heart shape weapon, with a golden bow on top and a bell in the middle with both her hands on it. Yugi and Yami both sighed of relieve.

Yami was glad they didn't die like that as he replied telepathically to Yugi. "_I'm glad that we weren't burned to ashes._"

"_Yeah, me too. But, who is that girl who saved us, mostly you._" Yugi replied back as he stare at Yami that it was his fault. The Pharaoh was upset by that comment, but ignored it for now. He only said in a sarcastically way: "_Funny._"

The Pharaoh then noticed something odd about the girl who saved them. "_Yugi, that girl has pink hair and... I can believe I have to say this, has cat ears and a tail._"

Yugi was very surprised to hear that, but happy as he knew who it was now. He said in thought with a smile. "_Then... it must be her. I am very happy now!_"

Yami raise an eyebrow as he asked. "_Who?_"

Before Yugi could say, the black flames disappear. Then both the barrier and the girl also disappeared too. Dark Leader Dragon got even angrier that Yugi wasn't burned to nothing, but someone else stopped him.

"I am losing my patience now! Show yourself for helping that brat!" The Dark Lord demanded as fire began to burn in his mouth. He didn't saw anyone nor heard a respond, until…

"Up here!" Someone's voice yells in a brave tone up on the still building tower.

Both the demon dragon and the brave hero saw her in the gleams of moonlight. She had her arms and her hands cross around each other in a stands in a cat-like pose. Her hair and her eyes are like bubblegum pink. Her hair is let down and is slightly curlier. She's wearing a short light pink dress, like a tutu, with matching armbands and a leg band under her thigh along with a choker around her neck which is holding a golden pendant with a pink mark on it. She's also wearing short red gloves and long red boots. Her right glove had a red ribbon like a jewel on it. She has black cat ears and a tail which had a big red ribbon tied around it with a big bell. She was smiling on both of them with her right cat tooth showing. Dark Leader Dragon ignored that smile and said in an angrier tone. "Who do you think you are for ruining my lunch?!"

She didn't answer. She just looked at him with an angry look, pointed her finger at him and said. "I won't allow you for hurting that kid. I won't forgive those who hurt others. But... if you want to know who I am, I'll tell you! I'm the protector of Earth's future! I'm the defender of love and justice. I'm..."

Yami Yugi interrupted her from Yugi's replied in a fanboy tone. "A Mew Mew!"

"_A Mew what?!_" Yami burst out in surprise. Yugi slapped his forehead that he forgot to tell his partner about this. "_She's the cat girl, super heroine._"

Dark Leader Dragon wasn't impressed, at all, as he said. "I don't care who you are now. Let me just see you before I eat you off!"

She then jumped from where she was standing and landed beside of Yami Yugi. She was smiling at him like how Ichigo Momomiya would. He smile back and responds in a kind tone. "Thanks for the save, Miss Cat Girl."

She responds back with a smile. "No problem. I'm glad I just save a fan of mine."

He responds back: "Thanks. I really am a big fan of yours. But how did you know that?"

She says before turning to see the Dark Lord. "Just heard it around the city, Mr. Still-Sort-of-Duel-King. You're a brave and heroic to protect that girl, Yugi Mutou. I was in the neighborhood when I heard a commotion. I saw how you fought well against that monster dragon."

Yami Yugi corrected her. "He's Dark Leader Dragon, this sort of Dark Lord. He's insane and powerful."

The Mew Mew stares more on the Dark Lord and replies. "I could see, but... leave the rest to me!"

"If you need help, I'll be here." Yami Yugi says with a serious look. He knew this dragon was dangerous, very dangerous. The cat girls nodded and yelled at Dark Leader Dragon. "Time you pay for your evil deeds!"

She did a cat pose and shouts out a battle cry. "For the Earth's future, I'll be of service-Nya!"

Yami Yugi had a sweet drop behind his head and asked her with a confuse face: "Did you really have to do that?"

She responds heroic while pointing her finger up. "Of course! Us, super heroes, always do a battle cry to make it cooler and to prove our heroics."

Yugi like the sound of that as he says to himself. "_Really, maybe I should do something like that too?_"

The Dark Lord didn't say anything. He saw her closer and surprisingly finally said. "Another cat girl heroine?"

He was angry as he then thought to himself. "_Great, again! This is my third female cat that I fought. But, this one is much more fruity and pinky than the other two._"

The Dark Lord coughs for a moment and announces to her. "I'll just have to finish you off first before the brat."

The Mew Mew tosses her heart-shaped weapon up, grabs it when it came down to her and yells out as her cat fangs are showing. "Bring it on!"

She ran charging at the demon dragon which surprised both the Dark Lord and the Dragon Knight.

The Dark Lord did not care as he throws his claw at her. The Mew Mew swiftly ducks by slightly bending her back and sliding her feet behind him. The Dark Lord then swung his Darkness Scythe at the cat girl, but it only hit the air as she disappeared before getting any closer. Dark Leader Dragon looked around and was about to say something, until he felt something tapping him on his right shoulder. He turns his head around and saw the Cat Girl waving her weapon around.

"Are you testing me girl!" Dark Leader Dragon shouted angrily at the cat girl who only grinned at him. This made him angry as far as he could, so he quickly swung his scythe again to cut her in half. She simply dodges it with no problem by sliding away. He continues swinging his scythe like an animal for every attempt to fail in a miss. Yami Yugi saw how she not only dodge every slash, but with such grace and beauty like something amazing, mostly Yugi.

"_She's awesome! She's has both the speed and reflexes to do anything!_" Yugi declare to Yami in thought as he continues to stare at her. Yami agreed as he said. "_I see why you admire her. I also now have a new respect for the pink hair, cat girl too._"

The Cat Girl Mew Mew distanced herself from the Dark Lord which he still swings one more time at her and shouts out. "Burn you weakling,_** DARKNESS BLADE SLASH!**_"

Just like the other miss attacks; she dodges the dark energy slash with no sweet. She landed on both her hands and feet and began running like a cat. She threw her weapon at him and shouted out. "_**SECRET TECHNIQUE: CAT-AMUSER!**_"

Her heart shape weapon began to spin and was going to hit the Dark Lord, but he ducked his head as it missed him. The weapon, however, turned back like a Boomerang at him to only miss the dragon again. She garbs it and throws it again and again and again while running around in circles of the demon dragon.

Yugi observed quite well as he knew what the cat girl was up to. Every time the Dark Lord dodges, was only so she could tired him out. Not to mention throw her weapon while running in circles around the Dark Lord to confuse him too. And like that, her weapon finally hit him on the back after the 30th try. Her weapon returns to her and she stops running while smirking at the monster. With that, the Dark Lord explodes with anger and shouts out. "Enough! Try dodging this, _**DARK DRAGON FLAME!" **_

His dark flames shot out from his mouth to end her, she held out her weapon and shouted out. "Try this, _**STRAWBERRY BELL SHIELD!**_"

The same barrier of light appears and blocks that attack too. However, Dark Leader Dragon appears in front of her and cuts right through the barrier with his scythe. This shocks her and Yami Yugi. She quickly stops his scythe with her weapon, but its force pushes her backwards. This gave the Dark Lord the chance to grab her tail and throws her up. She yells out as she's toss like a football. "Why this always happens to me?!"

"_Yami, switch with me!_" Yugi shouts to his partner that it surprised Yami by this change of plan. He notices the strong, fiery and worry look in Yugi's eyes as the Pharaoh had to agree with him. The Millennium Puzzle glow in a golden light as Yugi took control again as he leaps in.

Dark Leader Dragon shot out a huge fireball at her to end the cat girl, but Yugi appeared in front of his attacks. He grabs the Mew Mew with one arm and blocks the fireball with the Dragon Sword. The flames could have burn Yugi's hand off, but the sword somehow protects him from the heat as Yugi expertly cuts the fireball in half. The Dark Lord was not amused by this as he closely glared at the boy. Yugi barely landed on his feet while carrying the cat girl around his arms as he smiles to her. "How are you doing?"

The Mew Mew blushes to hear that while Yugi was surprised he even said those words. Now it made him to blush too when they look at each other's eyes. Yugi, taking a huge breathe in and out, and asks the cat girl while smiling. "Are you okay?"

She just stares at him as she responds. "Yes. I'm fine now."

He gentle puts her down on her feet while rubbing his head with his other hand. This felt completely weird for Yugi to be the hero of a heroine who saved him, but it was nice too. Dark Leader Dragon twitches his left eye as he yells at both. "You both will pay for that! LET'S END THIS!"

Yugi got mad and annoyed by the yelling dragon's mouth for far too long. He bends his head closer to the Mew Mew and whispers something on her cat ears. "Let's fight this Lizard Breathe together, all right."

She smiles by the thought and whispers back on his ear. "I'm in. But, you need to stall him and get him airborne. I still have one last trick that this cat's knows all too well."

He agreed as he turned back at the demon dragon. The Dark Lord was curious about what they were whispering to one and the other. "Whatever your plan is, you won't defeat me? I can't lose and that you will pay for!"

They both glare at him as they weren't scared of a monster like him. They raise their weapons upward, pointing them at the Dark Lord, as they shout in a heroic tone at once. "You'll be the one who will pay. Let us show you, WHAT WE GOT LEFT!"

They both smirk as they charge at the Dark Lord in two directions. Dark Leader Dragon counters by shooting multiple fire balls at them, but the two heroes dodge every attack as they continue their charge. Then Yugi throws the Dragon Sword, while still holding onto its ribbon, and spin throws it at black dragon. Dark Leader Dragon dodges the spinning attack by slightly moving his head away. Yugi pulls his sword back to his hand just in time for the Mew Mew to kick the Dark Lord on his stomach and send him back.

"I'M DONE PLAYING THIS GAME!" Dark Leader Dragon roar as his body engulfs in black flames. "I WILL ENGULF YOU IN DARKNESS! Time for my ultimate move! The power of Darkness, _**DARK DRAGON FLAME INFERNO!**_"

He shot out a fusion dark fire blast of both _**BLACK FLAME INFERNO **_and _**DARK DRAGON FLAME**_, but bigger and much more demonic than before. Yugi didn't look scared, a bit in the inside, but choose to ignore it so he can stop him. He grabs on his Dragon Sword with both hands as he gentle swings it upward. Next Yugi concentrates, deep within him as he pour all the power he can must, and then a huge glow of a golden aura engulf the blade and himself. The aura grew in size, covering his entire body as his sword now glowed in a white, shining aura.

"I will NEVER back down or give up to the likes of you! Let's do it, _**DRAGON SLICE ATTACK... MAX POWER!**_" Yugi shouts up high with all his might as he swings his Dragon Sword downward with everything he had left. He then released and fired an improved and bigger version of his new found attack as it's coming towards the Dark Lord's own attack. Both techniques collided which in moments, created a huge explosion of light and darkness.

Yugi was caught in the blast, but was barely harm by it as he was only pushed back. However, Dark Leader Dragon fly up before it hit him. He began laughing as he was completely unharmed. "AHAHAHA! Did you really think that will defeat me?! WRONG!"

Yugi just smirked and replied with a devilish stare. "I know it wouldn't work… But you still lost. Ask my partner."

Dark Leader Dragon got confuse by what the brat just said as he began to demand. "What are you talking...?"

Before he could finish, he just noticed that the Cat Girl Mew Mew wasn't anywhere to be seen. He then sensed something over the top of his head which he didn't like. He slowly raised his head to only widen his eyes of what he didn't count on. It was none other than the Cat Girl, in mid-air, holding her weapon at the evil dragon.

Dark Leader Dragon was frozen in shock of this as he quickly learned what had happened. "_She must have been waiting for me to lower my guard, jumped from somewhere close by, and be on top of me to..._"

He couldn't finish his train of thought because the Cat Girl broke his concentration of thought by shouting out while her bell like weapon glows. "You lose, you giant gecko! _**RIBBON... STRAWBERRY... CHECK!**_"

Her weapon unleashed a light of pink energy blast of magical bubbles at the Dark Lord. The blast devours him and fires of like fireworks. The only thing that was heard was the Dark Lord's yelling as he was receive the worst pain he hated the most, defeat.

* * *

_**Commercial Break:**_

_**Yugi: I will protect my friends, even if I become the Dragon Knight!**_

_**Mew Ichigo: For love and justice, we will defeat you lizard breath! **_

* * *

"You lose, you giant gecko! _**RIBBON STRAWBERRY CHECK!**_" Mew Ichigo shouts as she hits the Dark Lord with her signature attack, engulfing her in a pink energy blast of magical bubbles. The Dark Lord yells in pain as he was sent crashing onto the ground. The crash created a crater that left the demon dragon badly injured. She landed next to Yugi on her feet after she flipped 5 times during in mid-air. The two heroes gave each other a high 5 for defeating him.

Yugi was truly, no supremely amazed by what he just watched. He says to her with a bright look in his eyes. "That was incredible! You are way too good for me… I mean as a hero."

The pink hair cat girl shook her head as she smiled to the young man beside him. "No, you are too good for me. It was cool how you did that huge energy slash from your sword. You're amazing Yugi-kun."

"Yugi-kun huh? You're the second person to call me like that. Thanks!" Yugi reply as it's amazing for the leader of the Mew Mews to call him amazing.

They continue smiling at each other, until they notice that the Dark Lord finally raise back up. He had multiple scratches on his demonic body as he was roaring in pain. He yelled to them while groan in pain. "This... isn't... over! I can't die by that because I still haven't gained back what was taken from me, my true full form!"

This surprised the two heroes as Yugi said. "You weren't in your full power or form. How can that be?"

Dark leader Dragon responds in pain while glaring angrily. "I... was trap for almost around 18 years in my... prison."

Yugi stare at the Dark Lord as this made the young man to think. "_18 years? Almost around the time I was born? Could that be related with my father?_"

Dark Leader Dragon try to move… but it was futile as he couldn't even flap his wings. He instead spoke while glaring at Yugi. "I will... recreate the Dark Lords and assemble a new legion of Dark Lords to end your life and everyone else you love. And then... to conquer this planet and this entire universe, to create a new world of darkness… A PERFECT WORLD! And then resurrect my master! And then... I WILL FINALLY WIN!"

Then the monster began to laugh manically like the attack did nothing to him, but in the inside he was still in pain. The Cat Girl stared seriously at the Dark Lord, ready for any other attack he would make as Yugi stood there, his eyes being covered by his hair. He was a little overwhelmed that this new enemy won't stop until he wins, even though he has deal with his kind before, but this one made him worry even more. Dark Leader Dragon; was a different enemy for Yugi, one who's even more dangerous than anyone else. Even so, something else in him told him not to let him win.

"You're wrong." Yugi declared softly as Dark Leader Dragon immediately stopped his laughter and he stared at Yugi. Yugi then pointed his sword at him, grabbing it hard, and shouts to him in a brave tone as his eyes shown a fiery look. "I will stop you, no matter what! I won't let you harm my world or my friends and I will crush your plans and your master! I will be the one… who won't let you win! For everyone I care about, I will... DEFEAT YOU!"

A dark portal then appeared behind the Dark Lord as he stared at Yugi with a serious look. He them smirked evilly and said while still glaring at Yugi. "Then we'll settle this next time, brat. Until then... Yugi Mutou, Dragon Knight of Light! And you too, Kitty Cat."

He step back as he enters the portal and disappears with the portal closing up like it never existed. The Cat Girl got mad all of a suddenly with what the Dark Lord just called her. "Kitty Cat my butt! You evil lizard jerk!"

Yugi finally sighed of relief after his first hard physical battle he just had, ever. He shouldn't have won, nor survive, but he did and it was thanks to his partner, and the sword in his hands. He was almost certain he was about to die.

"_It's over, for now. But, thanks for helping me out again Yami._" Yugi declare telepathically to the Pharaoh who agrees with him with a small smirk on his face. "_No problem, partner. Now, we have a new mission and a new enemy too. And Dark Leader Dragon will be the most dangerous foe ever Yugi. I should know, I faced him and even I couldn't beat him alone._"

Yugi had to agree on that. The Dark Lord of Darkness; even his name sounds even more dangerous than anyone else he has ever faced before… and this one means what he says, to destroy him and his love ones and to conquer the Earth and beyond. Yugi was scared, and he should be more frightened by all this, but he's not. He looks at his father's sword like it was telling him to not give up. And even more, he's not the same Yugi as before… he's the hero who's going to protect his friends with his own power, and now he has that power to do it.

"_But unlike before… I'm this Dragon Knight. With this sword, I mean the Dragon Sword, we'll protect everyone. And I will grow even stronger and learn new techniques to beat that Lizard Breathe of a Dark Lord before he gains his full power and before he rules my world! I will protect everyone now!_" Yugi declare to Yami with a brave smile on his face.

Yami blinked in surprise to think this was the same ''Little Yugi'' everyone call him. The Pharaoh was right, Yugi would one day surpass him, and he did. He smiled while nodding and said proudly. "_Right!_"

Yugi turns around to see the Cat Girl Mew Mew also sighing of relief too. She looks at him and smiles that he's alright. He smiles back for her well safety. "Thanks again, Miss Cat Girl."

"You have nothing to thank me for! I was just patrolling this area. You would have been fine without me." The Mew Mew declares while pointing her finger up to the sky. Yugi nods that maybe, he would have won… but he knew he wouldn't. "Maybe... but I'm glad that I finally met my idol."

The Mew Mew blushed that Yugi would call her an idol. She was very happy to hear that. "Well... then you welcome."

Yugi smiled as he then got serious. Pretty much thinking on the what-if he comes back, will he be able to handle him alone. He didn't want to take his chances at all. He then asked her. "Will you help me if I need your help again?"

"Of course! Those who hurt others or Earth's future, I won't forgive them or allow them one bit. So, it's a yes!" The pink hair Mew Mew declares as she giggles a little. She knew she would help anyone out, even a nice kid like Yugi.

Yugi hope she would say that as he then just remember of Ichigo. He began to worry about her.

"I have to go now. See you later!" The Mew Mew says as she waves goodbye and begins to walk away. Before she could leave, Yugi muttered a word that she heard with her cat ears. "Ichigo..."

She stopped and started to get scared. She thought to herself in worry. "_Does he know that I'm..._"

Before she could finish, Yugi continues saying. "The girl that I was protecting, is she alright? I won't forgive myself if something bad happens to her. She means a lot to me, like all my friends."

The Cat Girl sighs of relief once more and becomes calmer. She turns around and says with a smile. "She's alright. She's downstairs. I think she wouldn't leave you like that too."

He too becomes happy to hear that. "I'm so glad. She worries me if something bad happen to her."

The pink hair cat girl grins as she pokes on Yugi's shoulder and ask him with a devilish smirk. "So is she your girlfriend by any chance?"

Yugi's face turns red of embarrassment as he replies nervously. "WELL! UM… That's a strange question to ask, but she's my friend, a new friend that I'm glad I met."

The Mew Mew just smile to hear that, while in the inside she's surprised to hear that other part of being her girlfriend. She just nods as Yugi then asks her. "Can I ask you one more thing?"

She answers with a happy smile. "Sure, what is it?"

"Well… I don't even know your name or who you are… So what's your name?" Yugi asks her as the cat girl blinks in surprise. "My... name?"

He nodded and waited for her response. She smiles again, knowing it was the least she own him for saving her butt too. She performs the same cat pose and shouts to him in a heroic tone. "I'm the heroine of love and justice. I'm the leader of Tokyo Mew Mew. I'm Mew Ichigo, the Iriomote Wild Cat Mew Mew!"

Both Yugi and Yami were both shock to hear that there's another girl who's named also by Ichigo. Yugi likes the name as he replies. "Awesome. That explains why you got nervous when I call Ichigo's name to you. I'm sorry. But, the Cat Girl name I was calling you has nothing compare to your real name, Mew Ichigo."

Mew Ichigo sweat drop that he notice she was sort of nervous. She gave him a thumb up and said in a caring way: "Right."

She then jumps backwards on a platform, up high and says while smiling.

"Till we fight together and meet again, Yugi Mutou." Mew Ichigo declare as she turns around, but not before she winks her right eye to Yugi who blushes slightly. "My Heroic Dragon Knight."

She takes up a high leap up, jumping away into the night. Yugi was still amazed by both the grace and beauty of Mew Ichigo. He hasn't stop blushing as he says. "Wow, Mew Ichigo. She is cute and amazing."

Just then he remembered again of Ichigo Momomiya and told himself in surprise. "Crap! Ichigo! I better go. But first..."

Yugi turns to Yami as he asks him. "_So you're still here right? Be dull if you weren't no longer around._"

"_I will be here always now... until you're ready that you don't need me anymore of course._" Yami responds with a smirk on his face. Yugi smiles back at him. "_Cool! Thanks again, my friend. But for now, let's go get Ichigo._"

"_Right._" The Pharaoh agreed. Yugi placed the Dragon Sword in its sheath on his side and ran to the stairs to get to where Ichigo was. For some reason, Yugi felt oddly strange; strange like something else just awaken in him. He didn't put so much attention to it as he continues running down.

**Meanwhile****...**

In the front of the construction site, Mew Ichigo landed on the ground on all fours. She looked around to see if anyone was around. She was able to look around perfectly like it was plain daylight.

Mew Ichigo said to herself as she sighs. "Good think I'm a cat because they can see better in the dark. Now let's see... What was the new voice command that Ryou told me about to turn me back to normal?"

She thought for moment and finally remembered as she snapped her fingers. She then holds on her Mew Pendant and shouts out. "Mew Pendant, Deactivate!"

She was surrounded in a pink light as it turned her back into her normal, human form as Ichigo Momomiya. Luckily for her, her boss gave her a new option to deactivate her Mew form.

Ichigo sighs of relief that she's back to normal. However, she felt bad to not tell Yugi the truth. She knows now that Yugi is this Dragon Knight guy and he should know she's the Mew Mew who saved him, but she can't because Ryou warned her not to, and she was afraid too. "_I wish I could tell him. But for now, it is better that no one knows that I am Mew Ichigo._"

Just then Yugi came down stairs and saw Ichigo waiting for him in the entrance. He remembered what Yami told him and followed his advice. He yells out to her with strong emotion, very happy to see her okay. "Ichigo-kun!"

She slowly turns around, to see Yugi and him calling her something so nice and warm hearted. She smiles happily and yells back. "Yugi-kun!"

He runs faster towards her and before she could say anything to him, he immediately hugs her. Ichigo was shocked he hugged her, but she did made him worried about her safety. He says softy to her ear. "I'm glad that you're okay, Ichigo-kun."

She then places her arms around him and responds back. "I know, but I'm okay now Yugi-kun. And thanks for calling me with a –kun."

Yugi nods as he wanted to hold on her, just a little longer. He was scared; he was, because he would never forgive himself if he lost any of his friends. Any of them. After some time later, they both walk beside each other back to Grandpa's shop until a light hit them and someone's voice yells out. "FREEZE!"

They both froze from where they stood and saw like 8 polices cars, 2 SWAP cars and like 30 police officers aiming their guns at them. Ichigo froze in horror as she was about fainted. Before the worst could happen, one of them yells. "WAIT! They're just kids! Easy now everyone and lower your guns."

They follow orders and lower their guns from the now relieve teenagers. The same officer walks towards them and ask Ichigo. "You must be the young lady who calls us."

She nodded her head slowly. The officer apologies for what happened while bowing. "Sorry. We didn't mean to scare you kids."

"Is my Grandpa okay?" Yugi ask him immediately to the officer who nods. "Yes, he's been treating. He receives a few injuries, but he'll live. I'll take you there."

They both said happily. "Thank you!"

The officer notices the scratches on Yugi's clothes and demands kindly. "Are you okay Mutou-san?"

"I am… and I'll tell you all what happened." Yugi answers. The officer nods as he turns his back to them. Yugi holds on Ichigo's hand and whispers to her. "_No one should know what happened here. Please do not say a word._"

Ichigo knew that as she nodded, if they told them what happened, they wouldn't believe them. Not one bit. So the officer took the two kids back home while the rest investigated the crime scene.

**After two hour later****...**

Colonel Mustang and his two comrades arrived at Domino as fast as possible to the Card Shop. The Domino Police department officers and the State Military officers we're checking the scene of the crime. While entering the store, almost all of other officers were saying quietly to each other about the Colonel. "Wow, the Colonel's here. It must be important. The Great Flame Alchemist is here?!"

Each officer was saluting the Colonel as he smirked. Major Hughes was showing pictures of his daughter, Elicia Hughes, to everyone around. Lt. Hawkeye didn't say anything as she stayed close to the Colonel. The three walk inside the store as Mustang notice a spark of black flames on the ground. He knew what happened as they continued walking.

In the small living room, Yugi and Ichigo were explaining to Grandpa Mutou about what happened to them, the Dragon Sword, Yugi's the new Dragon Knight, the Dark Lords and so on. Yugi whispers to him about the gate and the Pharaoh returning back to his puzzle again. The old Mutou simply nodded as he was truly amazed of today.

"And that's what happened, Mr. Mutou." Ichigo finish explaining to Yugi's grandfather. The old man smile as he says. "Call me Grandpa or Grandpa Mutou. Everyone does. And that's some kind of adventure you kids had."

They both nodded with smiles on their faces. That's where Colonel Mustang and his crew came in and he added with a smirk. "You kids were very lucky to survive."

This got their attention to three officers in the room. Colonel Mustang walks to Mr. Mutou and taps his hand on his shoulder and tells him softly. "You're very lucky to survive this assault, Mr. Mutou."

Grandpa looks at the young man and smiles at him. "Thanks for saying that young man."

Yugi then gets up from his sit next to Ichigo and walks towards him. He looks at him at first and asks him right away in an almost sarcastic tone. "Who are you guys? Domino's finest?"

Mustang then lifts his right hand to Yugi and tells him with a smirk. "Close kid. I am Lieutenant Colonel Roy Mustang. The young woman beside me is Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye. And the other is my friend Major Maes Hughes. We're from the military. It's a bit of an honor to meet someone who escaped death, Yugi Mutou."

Yugi, calm but a little confuse, also reaches his hand and they began to shake each other. Then he noticed a red line symbols on his white glove. Yugi then made a suspension look. "_I've seen those symbols before. It was in a book once… but where?_"

Yami was astonished by the symbol and also how Yugi knew something about them? "_You have?_"

"_Yeah, somewhere, and one other thing._" Yugi answers whilehe takes one more good look on all three military officers as there was something wrong with them. "_I don't think these people are from the OUR military. Their uniforms aren't stander. Maybe in the 1800's or early 1900's, but not in these times. And what military are they from anyway?_"

Lt. Hawkeye approaches Ichigo and asks her with a serious stare. "Are you Ichigo Momomiya?"

She nodded slowly with a sweet drop by the look the Lieutenant gave her and tone the Lieutenant had. She continues saying to the red hair girl. "Thank you for the call you made. It would have been bad for you and your friend."

Then the Major also approaches and sits next to Ichigo. He had a happy smile which was not fake that would cheer anyone up and also thank her. "It was a smart move to call for help. You are a brave and nice pretty girl, Miss. Momomiya."

That made Ichigo happy like how Keiichiro-san would say it. He then took out a few pictures and asked her in a childish, excited look and tone. "Do you want to see pictures of my lovely daughter Elicia and her mother and my wife Gracia?"

She looks at them, in surprise to think one man has this many pictures of his lovely daughter and tells him in a happy tone. "These pictures of your family are amazing! Do you have more?"

This made the Major even happier and excited, took out more pictures, a whole lot and said happily. "I always have more, every day more!"

This also made Ichigo even happier and excited too, looking through them and responds. "I love them all. Your daughter is so beautiful like her mom and so nice and sweet like her dad."

The Major blushes a bit for her saying that and thanks her. "Thank you so much!"

Lt. Hawkeye had a sweat drop behind her head and thought to herself. "_Who knew anyone would enjoy the Major's pictures of his family this much?_"

By that time, Yugi was demanding Colonel Mustang a question that got everyone's attentions. "Why are you guys still doing here? I told you that lizard thing left."

Colonel Mustang calmly smirks at the young kid and reply. "I know. I just want a small summary on how he left and why. You were there so I only need that one detail."

Yugi didn't know how to explain the whole thing about the Dark Lord or the Dragon Sword to not make problems with him or Ichigo, but then he thought of something. He responds with a smile. "The Dragon Knight saved us."

That surprised the Colonel, a bit without showing it. He then notices something underneath his jacket, the ribbon of the Dragon Sword. Yugi quickly covers the ribbon with his arm and continues saying. "He showed up like out of nowhere like magic. He asked me if he could have the sword I had to keep. With no choice, I knew it belonged to him now. He took possession and transformed it to battle that monster. Mew Ichigo also appeared to help the knight, but Dark Leader Dragon escaped before they could finish him off. After that, the two heroes left. The end."

Colonel Mustang then turns to Ichigo and asks either one with an eyebrow up. "Who's Mew Ichigo?"

Ichigo got nervous by his question as he stared at her closely. Yugi quickly answers the Colonel. "Not this Ichigo. The other from Tokyo Mew Mew, the Cat Girl."

"A Cat Girl?" Mustang thought for a while, which cause him to droll a little to imagine how pretty that cat girl would be like. Hughes answers his good friend's question. "She one of six super heroines of Tokyo, Roy."

He finally snaps out and says like he pay attention. "Oh, right. Thanks Hughes."

After that, Yugi asks the Colonel in a serious tone. "Now it's my turn to ask the questions, right Colonel. First of all, who's really Dark Leader Dragon and what's he up to? And I have a feeling it has to do with corrupting the world in darkness."

Without any hesitation, Mustang replied while smirking. "I guess you're smarter than you look kid to ask me that tonight. In short, I'll tell you a part of that history... about that nightmare of a war."

Lt. Hawkeye quickly yells at her commander. "Colonel! You can't tell them that!"

He says softy to Riza. "It's alright, Lieutenant. They might not believe it. It's pretty much a fable."

Yugi and Ichigo both ask in wonder. "What war?"

LC Mustang continues saying, now in a serious tone. "It was kept classified for almost all, except a few like me. It had no real name because of all the pain and deaths that happened and also many other wars happening at the same time, but most of us call it in short "The War of Darkness"."

Yugi and Yami both repeated in thought. "_Darkness?_"

Mustang continues saying- "It was the worst kind of war to be in; a battle of light and darkness. This war was also part of many other wars from many different places. A showdown between the Lords of Darkness and brave soldiers. In the end, many good, brave, and kindest people die. Both young and old. And one of us betrayed everyone, including someone who also went by ''Dragon Knight''. That person... escaped and continues to mock a lot of us who survive."

The Colonel clutches his fist hard that, if he wasn't wearing his glove, would be intense red color skin. Yugi was completely surprised by this himself. His father… was betrayed and killed by someone who he trusted. The Colonel calms down and changes subject. "After all this time, that evil disaster of a dragon finally escaped his cage."

Lt. Hawkeye yells at him again to reveal more details. "Colonel! We can't tell them that too!"

He gentle moves his hands up and down to say it's alright. He continues saying again. "Dark Leader Dragon was captured and placed inside that cage a long time ago. It was a dimension prison for his crimes, but something or someone disturbed the wave length of his prison. Even by the smallest crack, he can be able to escape. But..."

He paused as he then continued saying it in his head. "_But the cage was forged by the power of both Time and Space. Those three nut-jobs made sure it couldn't be broken, except by something or someone stronger than..._"

Mustang notices everyone looking at him and finishes saying. "Never mind, the end! Nice story huh?"

Yugi was even more curious about this all as he then asked him. "So you knew him! And what happened to that dragon. And what's he up to?"

The Colonel sighs for a bit and says with annoying look. "You ask a lot to one man. I did, I won't say why and that's all kid. He'll probably try to rule to world like before."

He then looks at Yugi with one eye and continues saying. "He also wants to kill the Dragon Knight because he's the only one who can defeat him. He has the Dragon-DNA in him like the Dark Lord."

Yugi stare even more curious as he asks. "Dragon-DNA?"

Mustang explains as he images a DNA structure being change into a triple Helix Form of DNA with colors of Red, Black and Golden. "It's the most important part stream of any DNA, and one that is non-existing because no has ever discover it. No scientist can tell the difference of it and human DNA. Every single human being possesses 1% of it, but the Dragon Knight is said to have 100%, mix together with his/her DNA. Most humans possess more than 1%, but nothing more than 50%."

Ichigo became lost very quickly that such a DNA structure could exist. Yugi was overwhelmed by such information, that it explains a few things like how smart he is, or even how he could even use the Dragon Sword too. It made him wonder, if he really is this Dragon Knight.

"Its importance is because that DNA is said to be fuse with one's soul and with that, it increases that person's abilities to evolve and grow stronger and stronger, able to even master other techniques faster than most people could even master. It's also irremovable. Which in no time, the Dragon Knight will be strong enough to surpass the Dark Lords, if he/she can do it." Mustang continues on as he gives Yugi a look. The tri-color haired teen just stared at him, like he knew who he was really.

This made Yugi wonder about it and asked him. "How do you know so much?"

Colonel Mustang simply smirked and answered. "That's for another day. Let's go Lieutenant, Major."

Both Lieutenant Hawkeye and Major Hughes left the room before the Major said his good-byes to Ichigo, Yugi and Grandpa Mutou. Before leaving the room, the Colonel says one more thing to Yugi. "Kid, don't worry about your door. We kinda of got you a new one. You don't have to change the keys or the door knob. I will be sending someone to see how things are doing later on. But remember, our paths will cross again someday. See ya later, kid."

Mustang waves good-bye and leaves the room. Yugi could only respond in surprise. "Thanks for... Wait! What do you mean I don't need to change the keys?"

The Colonel didn't respond which made Yugi wonder in thought. "_Why did he told me all this? Does he know who I am? Man… this keeps getting weirder for me._"

Yugi continues to stare at the direction the Colonel and his team leave and says to himself out loud. "But… Who are you really Roy Mustang?"

**After 20 minutes later****...**

Yugi and Ichigo were outside the front door. There was a silence between the two until Yugi broke the silence. "Sorry about today, Ichigo-kun."

"No problem, Yugi-kun. And also thanks for saving me and calling me by –kun. Nice honorific too." Ichigo answers with a small smile on her face as she holds both hands together and has them on her bottom.

Yugi felt a little embarrassed to make her wait this long after all the officers were asking questions and ordering her to stay until they got everything they needed.

"Do you still want me to walk you home?" Yugi ask Ichigo which surprises her. Yugi felt bad that he should have walked her to her house first.

She shook her head and pointed her finger to a police officer coming to them. "The nice officer is taking me home, but thanks for still asking me. Maybe next time."

That same officer came in between them and said to Ichigo. "Let's go Miss. Momomiya. We informed your parents of what happened and are waiting… well impatiently for your return."

He turns around to Yugi and says to him. "Almost forgot. Yugi-san, we also try to contract any family members of yours. We couldn't seem to contact, all except one."

This made Yugi had a panic, scared face on him and thought to himself. "_Oh no!_"

He continues saying, almost sounding nervously. "At the moment, the only one we got was your older sister in America who got upset by this and said that she had a plane to catch."

This only made Yugi very scared out of his mind and yelled out. "OH NO!"

Yami then asks to his young partner in his mind. "_You have a sister?_"

Ichigo asks in surprise too. "You have a sister?"

He then begins to calm down by taking in big breathe in and out. He gulps his throat and tells her about his sister which scared him. "She's my older sister. She lives with some friends of my mother and goes to extra college in America after graduating from here. She's already smarter than me and she loves learning more things. She visits a few times... well not for a long time though. She's like a mother to me and cares a lot about Grandpa. She suffocates me. When she learned that Grandpa was forced to go the hospital multiple times, she got mad. The last time we spoke through the phone was that if something else happens to Grandpa, she'll live with us… forever."

Ichigo was amazed that Yugi had a successful older sister that it made her very happy. "Amazing, Yugi-kun! I wish I had an older sibling, but I guess a cousin is better than nothing!"

This gave a smile on Yugi's face, even if it was a small one. He then added with a nervous tone, afraid by what might happen. "Trust me Ichigo. When you meet her, whom you will somehow, it's going to be embarrassing for me."

She started giggling by that which made the young teen to sweat drop that she didn't believe that. The police officer went to his car and said to her. "Let's go, Momomiya-san. Your parents must be even more worry for you."

"Well... good night Yugi-kun." Ichigo says her goodnights as she bows to him.

Yugi waves goodbye to her as he answers. "Good night Ichigo-kun. See you tomorrow."

She then walks to his car and opens the door. Before she got in, she turned around to Yugi and said to him. "Yugi, can you continue calling me by Ichigo-kun? Please?"

Yugi gentle nods and says with a warm, small smile. "Good night, Ichigo-kun."

She smiles and quickly turns around before he notices that she was blushing even more reddish. She got in the passenger sit, closed the door and the car left while Ichigo waves goodbye to the tri-color hero. Yugi felt happy too and proud of today, in a way. He went back inside with a happy smile on his face, knowing it was the beginning of a new adventure… and a new fight to protect his world and his friends from darkness. And this… made Yugi serious to not let that monster known as Dark Leader Dragon to get what he wants.

As she was taken back home, Ichigo sighed, realizing she promised she would call Masaya, but he'll understand that she sort of lost it. Well more like it got destroyed, but he wouldn't need to know. She too, had a bad feeling that things won't be the same from this point on.

Without him knowing, Colonel Mustang was watching him in a distance under the lights of a light pole. However, he wasn't alone as a voice spoke. "Spying huh Roy? Doesn't seem your style to spy on others? But then again that Blast Alchemy friend of yours did call you a crazy one."

A man then appears from the shadows. A blond hair man with brown eyes and tiny thin chinstrap of hair appears from the shadows. He was wearing a white/green striped hat that almost covers his eyes. He's also wearing a large green coat under a green vinyl vest (open up shirt on the chest). He was wearing green open pants and sandals.

There is also a black cat, lying on his left shoulder. In his left hand, he is holding a cane of some kind. In the right hand, he is holding a large rainbow color lollipop. He approaches and stops beside the Colonel. He moves his right with the holding lollipop almost at the Colonel's face and says with a smile. "It's been a long time Roy. Lollipop?"

Mustang simply ignores him for how annoying he is at first. He finally sighs as he says to him with a sweat drop on his head. "No thanks. It's also been a long time, Urahara Kisuke."

The man known as Urahara simply smile while licking the lollipop that he turned down slowly. Mustang had a small smile and he then turned his head the other way to see another man close to them as he spoke. "To think I would see the obsessive Mini-Skirt Alchemist and a lazy shops keeper of a former Shinigami, it must be a bad day."

The man is a shinobi of Konoha. A white short hair, but long on top, man wearing a under dark shirt. The shirt is also a mask that covers his whole face, except his right ear and his right eye. He is wearing a Hidden Leaf headband which is covering around his left eye. He is also wearing a short green jacket with many pockets, a long green sleeve shirt, long black pants and blue rubber shoes-sandals like Naruto. He was reading a book and finally said to both in a cheerful tone. "Well... Long time no see Urahara, Roy."

Mustang just smirks by him and says to the new one. "Same here, Kakashi Hatake. I see you're a Jonin now."

Kakashi closes his book and puts it in his pocket bag in his bottom waist. Kakashi looks at him with a smile, even if it is cover in his mask, and says. "Correct, as usual. So are you the Daisoutou or, in your world, the Fuhrer."

"Not yet, but I'm getting there. I shall change Amestris and everything." Mustang declares with a furious look in his eyes as he cling his right fist. Then Urahara says while licking his lollipop. "Don't you always say that? It's getting embarrassing every time you say that."

"Well it will happen! Just wait and see." Mustang declares as he glares at the Hat and Clogs. Kakashi then turns to Urahara and asks him. "And what about you, Urahara-san? Do you still have the same problem like always?"

Urahara stops licking his candy as he responds in a serious tone. "Sort of. I have something else new to worry about and... This newest problem too."

"Yeah." Mustang replied as he nodded his head like he wasn't paying attention. He then notices the black cat on Urahara's shoulder and says in teasing while blushing. "So... Yoruichi-san came back huh? Your fateful black cat still has feelings for you."

Kakashi also adds in the teasing. "Oh right. You two still have mix feelings, right."

The black cat known as Yoruichi opens up one of her ears to hear the conversation. Urahara starts blushing with a big grin over his face, but blocks it by placing the big lollipop in front of his face. He says in a little nervous tone. "We're just friends, at the moment."

This made the cat smile a bit as she pounce away. Then all three started laughing about it. After a few second, they stopped at once and Roy said in a serious tone. "Okay. If one day that we would meet again and laugh like old times; it means that he's out."

Kakashi adds in a serious tone too. "Dark Leader Dragon, the Dark Lord. He's back."

Urahara also adds in a less serious tone. "And the return of the Dragon Knight too."

"The kid can do it. His father did and the original Hero of Light too." Mustang declares as he looks up to the Mutou house. Kakashi adds as he looks up to the house. "Sackertin's last wish, our last hope."

The Copy Ninja then turns to Urahara and asks him. "Is the demon dragon in him awake yet?"

"Not yet. The more Yugi fights and battles, the sooner it will be awaken... and the other. Even if it was a bad idea, both Sacto and Maiurua made that choice because they knew their youngest son will be able to use and control their powers. They have great fate in him, in terms; they believe in him completely. Crazy but they were always crazy couple." Urahara declare as he licks his candy again.

"I know. But first thing's first, what form of power should he learn?" Mustang declared as all three were quiet. They knew it had to be something that won't set the young knight to his death.

They were all silence, until Urahara suggested. "Chakra is the basic form of energy for the body and soul. Besides, both Sacto-kun and Dragon Knight learned it first. Also..."

He pauses and continues saying in a serious tone. "It's best because I don't want **him** to learn the existence of new knight."

LC Mustang cling his fist hard again to remember him two times today. He quickly calms down and says. "Agree. Then, alchemy should be second before Reiatsu."

Both Kakashi and Urahara nodded in agreement as it was a good plan.

"Okay. I'll go tell Master Jiraiya-san when he comes back from his report."

Urahara was surprise to hear that and asked him. "You're not teaching him like the other knight?"

"No, he has a different style than he or myself. Besides, my old student of mines was taught by him and he's now in his own level. Also, it would be great if both of them met." Kakashi answer as he thought of his… Knuckle-Headed Number One Hyperactive Ninja, Naruto Uzumaki.

"Same thing with mines." Urahara adds as he thought of the Substitute Shinigami with the name of a strawberry, Ichigo Kurosaki.

"And my successor." Mustang adds as he thought of the smartest and smallest Alchemist he has ever have to be the boss of, Edward Elric.

"Successor? You? You have one?" Both Kakashi and Urahara ask in surprise as they look at Mustang. The Flame Alchemist smirks.

"People grow up. I just hope that shorty grows up too." Mustang says as he remembers the temper in the shorty of an alchemist.

"I can say this… Sacto's kid will need all the help to defeat this new threat. So I guess he'll meet each of our students then." Kakashi announces as he brings out his book and starts reading it. Urahara agrees to that. "Just in a matter of time.

Mustang then asked them with a serious look. "And the girl. She did take on against the Dark Lord… especially since she had no idea who he was. I know we can trust her, right?"

Roy was staring at Urahara who had to speak second. "She is to trust, but she still has a lot to learn and a lot of trials to go through if she does learn the truth. So, we can help her too, right?"

Hat and Clogs now stare at Kakashi who nods with a strong look in his eyes. "I agree too. She has heart and a kind one. She only needs some guidance to become stronger, but she will."

All three of them were looking at the sky as Mustang adds. "I guess we'll meet back again once things are revealed. Agreed?"

Kakashi and Urahara nod. "Agreed."

The three continue to look up, wondering about the future and how the new Dragon Knight will over his journey.

**From the distances****...**

On top of a building, another figure with a black cloth mask man who was wearing a long black coat was also looking at the sky. It was the same man from before as he saw up to see a shining dust image of a flying dragon with angle like wings. The dragon disappears for only a second later as he says to himself out loud. "It is only the beginning of your journey, young Dragon Knight."

**To be continued****...**

**(ENDING 1: Thank You! By Home Made Kazoku from Bleach)**

Redo Episode 2 is done! Next time... in Yu-Gi-Oh! Dragon Knight Reborn... Redo Episode 3, our Dragon Knight's newest clash and this one will have changes like this time Yugi is fighting Naruto so it would be much more interesting. Anyway... until next time... and I'm keeping this old stuff too because this is treasure!

Yugi: Well here I am again saving the world against a new evil and this time it's not Duel Monsters. How's so much better being a Knight of Justice if I don't know how to fight well with a sword!

Naruto: You said sword! Gimme!

Yugi: … And now I have to deal with the most annoying knuckle-headed ninja ever!

Naruto: That's Hyperactive to you!

Yugi: … Okay? Show me what you got Naruto-kun!

Naruto: Bring it Yugi!

Ichigo K: So I finally get introduce but I don't get any action or any parts until in Volume 3? WTF!

Ichigo M: I know you can handle this Kurosaki-kun!

Ichigo K: … Yeah yeah. I'm just going to read today's episode name.

Everyone: Shot.

Ichigo K: Well Next Time in Yugioh! Dragon Knight Reborn: Introductions and a Development Occurs! A School Under Attack and New Knuckle-Head Appears. Go Dragon Knight, Nya!

Ichigo M: So please have a lovely time for these Holidays and please remember to read, enjoy and review! SEE YOU NEXT TIME! And see you all again for Redo Episode 3!

**I couldn't remove this so I keep it… and it****'****s the Holidays after all! And REDO PLEASE!**

Yugi shouts while pointing his Dragon Sword: "Have an **amazing** Merry Christmas!"

Mew Ichigo shouts besides him while pointing her Strawberry Bell: "And an **awesome **Happy New Year!"


	4. 3: School and Dragons? Yugi vs Naruto

**Yu-Gi-Oh! Dragon Knight Reborn!**

_**Created by: DragonKnight15**_

**Disclaimer: This story is a copyright from me. I also may have used other plots from other authors. Almost all characters, objects, names, places, powers, moves, events, plots and weapons are not original worked. They were already made from other manga, anime and cartoon stories. They are also already copyrights that I do not own. This story is an anime story. P.S.****This story is also a crossover of other anime/cartoon stories like Naruto Shippuden, Bleach, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Sonic X plus other Sonic video game plots and characters, Danny Phantom, FullMetal Alchemist, Sailor Moon, Pok****émon**** and others more later on. Later on this volume, I am using Erika Aoyama and Mew Erika from Arrick Haun from Fan as one of the other characters in this anime story. Ichigo Momomiya has also the name of **"**Tokadul**" **and she is 17 years old than 13 like in the anime. As Mew Ichigo, all of her Mew Mew attacks not only harm, effect or destroy a Chimera Anima, but anything or anyone. This is not also a copy of either any "Dragon Knight" or "Dragon Knights" stories, but it's weird that I never heard of them until now. It is my idea, even if the names of it are weird. Some characters will have, sometimes, a short written name. ****Like for example, Ichigo Momomiya= Ichigo M and Ichigo Kurosaki= Ichigo K. ****Most names are in their Japanese or English versions. If you don't get it, look at in the Internet.**** Note: Most Duel Monster card names will be in their English names. ****Also, most cards effects are change into their anime version. Also note that most techniques/Jutsus from Naruto will be in its English form and others in its Japanese forms.**

Hello Readers, this is Redo Episode 3 of the first arc of Beginnings, the Dragon Knight of Light and the Mew Heroine! Hope you love it! Sorry that it took too long, love it and review it.** P.S. I do not own them all or any of them except this crossover story, so I wrote the band's or artist's name that wrote that song which I do not own again.**

* * *

**Also note: I did not expect the Redo of this one to be this long. Plus I made a few changes. For those who figure what changes were, they will win a prize. Just tell me in your review and you will get a spoiler or details on the next DKR Volumes, but only one! Sorry once again and thanks!**

* * *

**Also, from the latest Anonymous Reviews I****'ve received… Well I will replay to them right now… but I just wish I can reply them directly and not this pathetic way of going through hell:**

**Future Nekomata: I've started watchi****ng Touhou Anime Project… It was something I didn't expect. I actually found it cool. I'll see what I can do about this, or I might do this story in something else… like a Fanfic DKR Movie! But not the first! As for what you mention… I know about Yokais, I did watch Claymore and enjoy it. Anyway, I have a plan for that. But… I couldn't find any more anime on it, which means I have to download the game and I don't know if I'll be able to do that. If you have any ideas, please review and tell me what you have in mind. Also, I am sorry this took long, it was annoying.**

**Mimi Leana: I'm amazed someone else enjoying this story and even saw my profile. I mean I work hard and I'm glad to have fans and supports like you all. Thank you Mimi, I was happy to read your review. It's something I would say myself. Right to the point! Yugi isn't perfect, but he doesn't have to be as long as he fights and protects his friends and home from the evil of the Dark Lords and more evil jerks too. Thank you for enjoying this. And if you want to ask me anything, and I mean like if you need answers to be answered or you have some ideas for this story, you can tell me and I'll see what I can do!**

**Also… I had this bad review from this guy that said I wasn't or not involving Doctor Who. First off, I got hook with the series by the 9****th****, 10****th****, and of course the 11****th**** Doctors… AND BY THE WAY ''gandalf'', bow ties are awesome! SO SCREW YOU! I'm sorry to all fans of Doctor Who and you will expect the 10th Doctor in Volume 4. Thank you. The 9****th**** I have plans with, and the 11****th**** as well so on.**

**And to also random person and another one by pie head (guest): Ichigo… is Ichigo Momomiya! She is her own character, and has flaws like everyone in this fanfic, in the Anime/Manga, EVERYWHERE. Shadow too, but he has a good excuse because he is the Emo Black Hedgehog/Ultimate Life Form, and badass with a trouble past that makes him that much of a badass. And if you think Ichigo is like that, well she will be… to Sasuke, to a OC in the future, and so on. Why? Why not? Plus, I like Ichigo, she is wonderful in her own way. But thanks anyway.**

* * *

**The Earth... is a great place where humanity and all other creatures live and learn to evolve little by little, but this great world has Darkness in it too. Evil beings who wish to conquer this world and everyone. **

**Only one being stood against them to show everyone the power of light and hope, but this great mythical dragon wasn't able to stop them. He gave his powers and hope to a human that was known by his name, the Dragon Knight! **

**Before this hero also met his end, he gave the legendary Dragon Sword and his hopes and dreams to the next knight, his youngest son who is destined to become a legend by the sides of his comrades and his love. This hero... is the Hero of Light, the Last Dragon Knight of Light!**

* * *

**(OPENING 1: Melissa by Porno Graffitti from Fullmetal Alchemist 1)**

**Volume 1: Episode 3: Introductions and a Development Occurs! A School Under Attack and New Knuckle-Head Appears. Go Dragon Knight, Nya!**

**In the previous episode of DKR****:**

_The return of the Dragon Knight came to be when a flash of light hit the skies of Domino and was so big that it shines throughout the entire world. A few people witnessed the light, and when it disappeared, a knight of dragons was born and appeared to protect his precious love ones from the Dark Lord of Darkness. That is the tale of Yugi Mutou, a young man who once helped the Nameless Pharaoh, and how he became a legend in a young age as the Dragon Knight of Light._

_Right there… he met a beautiful cat girl of a heroine named Mew Ichigo who saved him and helped him against Dark Leader Dragon and managed for both to beat him, for now. After that and making a bond, Yugi returned back to Ichigo Momomiya who was the Mew Mew who saved him. After that, he returned back to his house with a little escort from the police._

_And that__ was where he met a strange group of officers from the Military, and their leader, Roy Mustang. Learning something from the Dragon Knight and the Dark Lord, Yugi is sure he needed to do something about this and to protect his friends at all cost. That is how the young Dragon Knight took his first steps to who he shall become._

**And now the conclusion****... the following day:**

After a long day he had yesterday, Yugi just fall asleep fast after the police left his house. He needed the sleep after the fight he went through with the Dark Lord. He was dreaming of what had happen to him and his new friend Ichigo Momomiya against Dark Leader Dragon, but a bit different. Mew Ichigo was there too. But instead of leaving, she was going to kiss Yugi. Yugi closed his eyes for a second to only open them to see that Mew Ichigo was replaced by Ichigo Momomiya. Even though it was her, he still felt the same feeling to her like his female idol. But before they could kiss, his alarm clock's super ringing woke him up which cause him to fall from his bed to the floor.

Yugi says while groaning in pain. "Ouch, my butt! Huh! Was everything that had happen last night just a dream?"

Then a familiar voice appeared inside Yugi's head. "_Not even close, Yugi._"

Yugi quickly got up from the floor and saw Yami in his spiritual, faded ghost form sitting on his chair. Yugi yells in thought with both happiness and relieve in his voice. "_Yami! You're still here! I'm glad it wasn't a dream._"

Yami responds with a smile. "_Me too. Now you better go use the bathroom, you have school. I also checked your new memories while you were sleeping, so I'm preparing for everything. I__'m even prepared if the Dark Lord attacks._"

Yugi nods and goes to the bathroom. Even though it felt weird this all was happening, he was glad he had his partner back. But oddly was the damage he took from the fight the Dark Lord, it was all gone. He was sure he took more damage, then again he rather not concentrate too much about it.

But one thing was in his mind… was he dreaming of his crush of a heroine… or Ichigo? Yugi just sighed as he ignored that, not letting that get in his way. Besides, he's friends with Ichigo Momomiya, and that's all he needs to know.

**After 40 minutes of preparing****...**

Yugi was all dress up and had already wearing his Millennium Puzzle around his neck like old times and his Duel Belt around his waist with his deck inside. He then almost left his room, until he saw the sheath of the Dragon Sword, with it inside, hanging around his door knob. Yugi forgot he left it there, and he had no idea where else to put it.

He was a little concern if the Dark Lord does return and he didn't had his only weapon that could fight him evenly. So he made a choice. "_I'm going to take the sword with me at all times. Is it okay with you?_"

"_Wise choice, just in case that Dark Leader Dragon comes back._" Yami agreed with his partner on this one.

Yugi grabs the sword's hilt and places the sheath behind his belt under his jacket. He then grabs his school bag and leaves the room. As soon as he came downstairs, he looked around and saw that the shop was still a mess. Grandpa Mutou then comes down to see the mess. He also notices the sad face that Yugi has, so he greets him to cheer him up in a happy tone. "Good morning my grandson of mines. How are you doing?"

Yugi turns around to greet his grandfather in a false happy tone and face, to not worry him. "Good morning, Grandpa. I'm fine by the way."

"Are you going to school today?" His grandfather asks him which Yugi nods. "I got to. Besides, I'm coming back to fix this mess after school."

"Don't worry about it. The shop is closed until it's ready and clean. So no one is getting any cards today, except for you." Grandpa Mutou declares with a grin on his face. Yugi raised an eyebrow with a curious face with it. "What do you mean except me, Grandpa?"

Grandpa Mutou took out small box from his pocket. He opens it, takes out three 3 duel monsters cards and gives them to Yugi. Yugi was surprise by seeing these cards and yells out. "The Egyptian God Cards! All three Egyptians God Cards!"

Yugi never thought he would see them in his hands again. The Sky Dragon of Osiris, Obelisk the Giant God Soldier and Winged God Dragon of Ra, the three strongest monsters in existence, back in his possession. "Why?"

"You might need them again. Against someone like Dark Leader Dragon, you and the Pharaoh will need all the power that you will need." His grandfather said with a serious look in his eyes. Yugi just smiles and receives the cards. He does need them, in some way or another. He then feels their powers again. "_At least they still have their powers._"

Yami also felt their energies and noticed them too well. "_It's a good thing too._"

He places them inside his deck, inside his deck pocket belt. He looks back to his grandfather, wondering a lot of how he knows so much about the Dark Lord and the Dragon Knight. He asks him in the form of multiple questions. "Grandpa, why did Dark Leader Dragon know you and my father? Why was the Dragon Sword even here anyway? Was my father the last Dragon Knight? Why am I the Dragon Knight now? Why you know so much?"

Yugi's Grandpa gave off a concerning expression, knowing his grandson would ask him all this. Before he could answer any one of them, they heard a noise coming from the front door. The knob of the door was starting to move around.

"Umm... Grandpa, does anyone besides you and I have the keys to our house?" Yugi declare as he's sweating of panic. Grandpa Mutou nudged his shoulders. "I don't remember, probably not?"

Yugi had a thought if it was Dark Leader Dragon again and then starts running to the door. He has to act quickly if it's Dark Leader Dragon or someone else worst. He couldn't let that demonic lizard of a dragon get the best out of him again. But as soon as he got to the door, it quickly opens and Yugi almost gets hit by a suitcase if he didn't duck in time. "A suitcase? Who would hit me with a-"

He was unable to finish his question as a frying pan suddenly hits him across the face, causing him to fall on the floor. Yugi drops on the ground, and then the same suitcase lands on his head which hurt. Before Yugi got the chance to get up, someone's shadow appears in front of him. However, it wasn't the Dark Lord.

It was a young woman around 19-20 years old who had long blond hair with purple hair tips on her front haired, showing them a bit more spiky haired, as well as she had the same hairstyle long blond crooked that Yugi had, but a bit more longer. And her eyes were purple, fill with a determination. She was wearing a long orange coat, underneath was a black blouse that wasn't button complete and only up to show her neck, and a medium dark blue skirt with a pair of black shoes and long thigh high, dark blue socks. She was holding the same pan that smack Yugi and another suitcase beside her feet. She was smiling and said to Yugi in a cocky tone. "You're as clumsy as before. Huh, Yugi?"

Yugi finally sees her, and stares at her in panic. He tries to crawl behind him and says in a nervous tone. "JJJJJEEEEEEENNNNN... Jenny?!"

Jenny removes the suitcase off Yugi's head. She then reaches her hand to Yugi and says. "It's been a long time, little brother."

He lifts his hand and she pulls him up. As soon as he got up, she hugged him. Yugi was surprised but understood why she hugged him. Not many of his friends knew he had a sister, who was much smarter than him and was a big success. For him, to see her for a long time… made him happy as he hugs her back. "I missed you too, Onee-san."

She smiles to hear that as she slowly removes her arms off Yugi. Before he could say anything else, Jenny smacks Yugi over the head with her pan again. Yugi cracks as tears drop from his head and rubs his head. Jenny declares with both a serious look and tone. "What exactly happened here?! I was called by the police that Grandpa was attacked! How's he doing?"

"I fine Jenny. Give your grandfather a big hug." Grandpa says as he opens up his arms. Jenny starts crying as she yells in excitement. "Grandpa!"

She runs to him and hugs him too. She says in happiness. "I miss you a lot more. How are you? Did the doctors made you better? If they didn't, they're going to be sorry!"

"I've been better. And relax, I am perfectly fine!" Grandpa declares as he slams his right hand over his chest with a grin on his face. In fact, that grin was a lie as he was in pain when he smacked his hand on his chest. And Jenny was no fool to notice that as she gives him a quick glare. Grandpa then asked her. "So, how's collage doing for you?"

Jenny picks up her other suitcase from the floor, places it besides her and responds. "I'm doing great. I'm done with all my classes and work and now working. And also..."

She turns to Yugi and continues saying with an evil grin on her face. "I'm staying here, permanent. Right Yugi?"

Yugi got scared, but says in a clear, less nervous tone. "Of course... you can... stay, forever."

Yugi was completely terrified by his older sister that it made him too afraid to say anything if he wished for a pan to be smack on his face. Even if he calls her by the phone, he has to be happy or else. It made him to revert back to his scared self and that was saying something that got him in trouble. That was the same thing when Jenny would come and that made him even more afraid of her. Jenny says while smiling. "Good, I'm glad you understand the situation."

Jenny then noticed a small glow and it was from Yugi's Millennium Puzzle. She stared it, curious by the weird item around Yugi's neck, and finally asked him. "Is that the souvenir that Grandpa gave you? It seems too pointy to wear around your neck."

Yugi sighs to how could have she was never told about the gift Grandpa gave him and says. "Right, you never visited me those years that I had it. And it is not pointy, it is… awesome."

Jenny's face became sad for how long she was not around, a very long time which seemed bad for the older sibling to not act as such. "I'm sorry about not being here. I or Zeke weren't here."

Yugi wide his eyes as he asks her. "How is he? My older brother. Is he really dead like everyone else said?"

"No one knows, except me. He was also called, but no respond. He'll be here... when he's ready to show himself and reveal he's not dead but stupid to say he was." Jenny declared with a furious stare in her face now.

Yugi and Jenny had an older sibling, Zeke, who went missing or so does everything thing. No one knew what happened to him since the death of their parents and just… poof, vanished. Jenny has been finding ways to reach him and seems sure he's alive and just messing with them like when he was a kid.

She then changed the subject so she wouldn't see Yugi become depressed. "So, are you going to school?"

"Yeah, and I have to go now." Yugi answers back. Jenny then took out something from her purse and handed him a power bar and a bottle of orange juice.

"Even your big sister can see that you haven't eaten breakfast, so better eat this on your way to school." Jenny said in a rude tone to show she was serious about the matter. Yugi understood she was being like this so he doesn't get concern about stuff like that. Yugi smiles and says in a happy tone. "Thanks, big sister of mine!"

"No problem. Can you come back home earlier, I have a gift for you when you do." Jenny declared with a big grin on her face. Yugi nods nervously to not upset her as he walks to the front door. "Sure! Bye Jenny, bye Grandpa! See you guys later!"

He runs out quickly outside. She sees her young brother on how fast he was and asks her grandfather. "He's gotten faster now than before, like father."

Grandpa Mutou responds while chuckles. "I know. So... let's go get you unpack."

While running to school, Yami appears and asks him in thought. "_Your sister is just as kind and caring like you, minus treating you like a child._"

"_I know. She's like that. But sometimes, she can really be just too much, like my second mother. It has always been like that with us._" Yugi answers to the Pharaoh. From what he remembered about his older sister, she was never around as she stayed with relatives of their mother to study in London. When she does visit, it would be like three times at least in a year. When she does visit, she always treats Yugi like a child. Almost like in a serious motherly way.

However, he was still happy that Jenny was back, because now he has a family with her and his Grandpa with him.

"_I could see. But... you also have an older brother?_" Yami declared as it was a bit of a shock too. He didn't know Yugi's family was separated, then again, his parents were dead and even he didn't know that. For being a pharaoh, he was amazed he didn't know much about his closest friend and partner.

Yugi became very quiet as he replied in a soft tone. "_Yeah, sort of._"

Yugi rather not talk about it, but he knew nothing about his older brother Zeke. He was the oldest, but he was never around since their parent's death. Everyone assume he's dead too, except Jenny for some reason. For Yugi, it was even hard to even talk about him. "_He__'__s... either dead or nothing. Unlike Jenny who believes he is alive, I don_'_t know.__ I don__'__t know nothing about him... and I rather not say no more of this matter._"

"_Okay, I will not ask about him._" The Pharaoh promised to not ask about Yugi's brother. He knew better to not ask again to not worry his friend. The two were quiet along the walk, until Yami finally had to break the silence. "_Anyway, we have a problem._"

"_What problem is that?_" Yugi ask in some concern like he knows which one they are talking about. Yami stared closely at Yugi as he said. "_The one that how we're going to tell Jonouchi, Anzu and Honda that I have returned._"

As soon as he heard that, Yugi taps his head and says in thought and worry. "_Oh no, I forgot! And, you're right. Okay... we'll tell them about last night, except the parts that we're this Dragon Knight._"

Yami asks with a curiously of an eyebrow up. "_Why not?_"

Yugi shown a face of great worry when he remembered the threat the Dark Lord made, and how his friends were happy that nothing bad will happen ever again. "_…__Because I don't want them to be used against me or be harmed by that Demon Lizard. We'll tell them when the time is right._"

"_And Momomiya-san?_" The Pharaoh announces as Yugi takes a breath in. "_I'll explain to her too and... About you._"

"_Well if it's for the... Wait! Me?_" The Pharaoh replied in shock to hear that. Yugi frowned to think of the mess he drags Ichigo into this too. At least letting her know some about Yami wouldn't hurt.

"_She deserves the truth, right?_" Yugi proclaims seriously to the Pharaoh. Yami had to admit he was right about that. She did learn a lot more than she should have, and it wouldn't be odd if she knew. I mean she would be crazy enough to believe what had happened last night, so she does. Not to mention the Pharaoh notice the bright sparkles in Yugi's eyes when he mentions her name.

Yami agreed as he tells him with a smirk. "_Of course. She is someone special to you. You just love to protect her, like a lover. A couple._"

Yugi blushes reddish which made him very nervous and embarrassed to hear that from him. He likes her, but only as friends as he yells mentally to the Pharaoh. "_Not funny and, we're friends!_

"_For now. Face it, she could be your future wife._" The Pharaoh announce with a bigger smirk over his face.

Yugi ignored that part, as badly as he tried to. The thought of Ichigo, being his future wife… sounds crazy enough to not come true. He instead looks at his watch and sees that classes will start soon. So he hurries up even faster to make it. He took multiple turns to get there faster, but as soon as he turns to the next alley, he accidentally bumps his head onto someone else head. They both fell pretty fast as Yugi lands on his butt. Yugi, sitting down on the ground, rubs his head and says. "Aww, ouch! Not again."

He finally looks to see the other person to only be surprise that he was bumped by Ichigo Momomiya who was also on a hurry. Also rubbing her head, she sees Yugi and yips loudly as she bows. "Yugi-kun! I'm sorry! I was late and I didn't see you coming my way."

Yugi got up and held his hand to her. She grabs him and he pulls her up. Yugi says while smiling nervously. "No, it is okay. It was more my bad, Ichigo-kun. I was in a hurry."

"Me too, Nya. I'm tired." Ichigo yawns while talking and speaking her cat ''Nya''. Yugi agrees as he begins to yawn too. Then they both started laughing at how tired they were. After everything that had happened last night, who wouldn't have.

They both walk together to school while they were chatting about a few things. Like how Yugi's sister returned to stay and how Ichigo's parents were freaking out about last night too like Jenny. Before reaching the school, Ichigo asks Yugi with a concerning tone and look. "Yugi-kun, what are we going to say to everyone about last night?"

Yugi knew she would eventually ask him that as he replied in a calmed, serious tone. "Everything, except the Dragon Sword and I'm this Dragon Knight too. We'll tell them if this mess goes even worst. Okay?"

She nods as she understand how bad it could be for them to learn all that and then become targets for the Dark Lord. Then she changed the subject. "Alright. But why did that Dark Leader Dragon call you by this Pharaoh Atem anyway?"

He knew she would ask him that too. But before he could answer her, they both heard a commotion coming from the front of Domino High School. They saw a huge crowd of students watching something happening. Yugi and Ichigo hurry up there and saw that Jonouchi, Anzu and Honda were waiting for someone.

"Good morning everyone! What's going on?" Yugi greeted everyone as he arrived with Ichigo, showing a questionable look to the crowd of people. Anzu smiles to see Yugi as she was very happy to see him. "Yugi! I'm glad you're here. We have an emergency."

"It's big and messy." Honda added as he was clinging his fist angrily. Yugi knows better if Honda is like that, it's bad.

"What do you mean?" Ichigo asks with her right finger over her right cheek and showing a confused expression.

"Well..." Jonouchi begins to say until he stops because he notices it was Ichigo who he was talking to. This made him mad as he asked in a jerky tone. "What the hell are you doing here?"

Ichigo, surprised by what he said, responds in an angry tone. "What do you mean by that?! I go here now!"

Not so surprised, Jonouchi thought for a second and said in wonder. "Oh right, you do. Guess I forgot my second least favorite and unexpected ''person'' comes here and now she's too awesome that she can hang around with my best friend."

With that, Ichigo got so angry that she stepped hard on Jonouchi right foot. The pressure that she gave him was so painful that he cries out of suffering. "IT HURTS!"

Ichigo responds in a sarcastic tone. "Opps! I forgot your foot was there."

This got Jonouchi go all red in rage. They both glared at each other in anger, until Anzu went between the two and said as she moved her arms to both. "Come down you two. Yugi, just come and see."

So all five went through the crowd and saw this big, ugly guy messing around with a kid. That kid is Danny Fenton, who was wearing the blue Domino school uniform. Everyone was scared to help him because the bully is known to be dangerous. Yugi recognize him right away and knew why it was bad.

"That guy… he's Ushio Tetsu, my so-called bodyguard who is also the biggest bully in this school, well used to be." Yugi declares as he stares at the much older and brutal Ushio. He remembered how bad he was when he was younger, and how he had to stand up against him to protect Jonouchi and Honda, and how they became friends.

However, it wasn't the end of him. Once Yugi rebuild the Millennium Puzzle, the Pharaoh returned back from his long sleep. And one day, when Ushio tried to corner Yugi who got him suspended for the beat down he left him. In result, Yami took action and commence a Penalty Game which resulted with Ushio to suffer a major case of defeat, for Ushio to be eaten by monsters that were coming out from his own body. The results left him insane, and prove his judgment for all of his acts for thinking he was protecting people.

Yugi, after learning the truth later on, felt responsible for what had happened to him, so much that he felt bad for him. "So he's back."

Ichigo stares in amazement that the guy was very big… way big. "He's big! But what do you mean "he's back"?"

"He got suspended when he beat up Yugi for defending Jonouchi and Honda." Anzu explains to the cherry haired girl as Honda raised his hand to the sky. "The day we gave up bulling people and became friends with Yugi."

"I learned an important lesson about how friendship is and how the small people; they're brave and willing to fight for someone." Jonouchi declares proudly as he looks at Yugi with a smile that resulted for Yugi to smile back. Ichigo was amazed that this jerk of an idiot was somewhat different than her boss.

"_Wow. And I thought he was a big jerk. Maybe he__'__s not so bad._" Ichigo thought to herself while she was smiling a little to the blond-headed idiot. That soon changed as they saw the poor exchange student being pushed around by Ushio.

Yugi then clinched his fist and hold it around his other hand by how upset he was. It reminded him so much of when he was picked around as a kid. He didn't exactly stood up for himself, because he was scared. Right now… seeing someone going through the same harsh ways, he had it. Yugi declares in a serious tone. "I can't believe that he's messing with someone else again. Even more with someone who's new and Ushio is not even from here now!"

Danny, who got attacked by this big bully out of nowhere, asked him in Japanese, who he learned from his older sister Jazz before coming here. "Please Mr. Big Fellow, I only asked for directions. Not for some payment or I get hit."

Ushio responds by punching him, but Danny dodges it but barely as he had to make it good. "Give me your protection money and I'll be mercifulness."

Danny just felt like he was back home, except he might get killed here than there. It was like if he was being bullied by Dash except much taller and worst. He said mentally to himself in his normal English talk. "_I can__'__t believe that in the other side of the world there is another Dash Baxter, but a worsted version._"

The big bully try to punch him again, but Danny dodged that one too. However, he grab Danny's collar in the last minute with the same hand and push him to the ground.

"I don't like weak people, so I'll make this short." Ushio declares as he cracks his fists. Danny tries to get up on all fours as he mutters. "Well, I don't like weak comebacks either."

Yugi, Ichigo and friends all got worry about the situation. This was very bad that they needed his help, the only one, who was brought here, to end the age of the bullies and thugs. Yugi turns to his best friend and asks him seriously. "Jonouchi, where is he?!"

"He's must be late, AGAIN! Someone has to stall for time till he comes!" Jonouchi shouted angrily which also made Honda mad too. Ichigo just stood there, not understanding who they were talking about. "Who are you guys talking about?"

They didn't answer her which made her even more confused. Yugi then had a small smile over his face and declares in a heroic tone. "Then, it's up to me."

Everyone stood in astonished and shocked to what the tri-color haired kid. Yami was also surprised to hear that as he asks his partner mentally. "_Are you sure?_"

Yugi nods for yes and Yami nods back, knowing he means it. Ichigo then smiled, knowing that he can do it, and says in a peep talk tone. "You can do it Yugi-kun! I have faith in you! Kick some butt!"

All three of Yugi's friends were shocked of what they just heard from the new girl that they even notice Yugi smiling for that. Before Yugi headed out, they finally notice the Millennium Puzzle around his neck. Before they could say something, Yugi ran off to save the exchange student.

Ushio cracks his fist once more as he scoffs at Danny. "Okay funny boy, let me give you a piece of fear."

Danny stares angrily at the giant jerk for that comment on fear. He knows all about fear, and this fear was nothing compare to the others he has faced. "_I know what fear is, Mr. Jerk. I have to use my ghost powers, but I can't or my secret is blown. This is going to hurt, a lot._"

Ushio raise his fist and throws it to hit Danny on his face. Danny had to let him punch him or he'll be question. So he was about to take it, until Yugi jump in and grab Ushio's punch with his right palm. Ushio, Danny and everyone else were surprised that someone finally helped out the new kid, and it was Yugi of all people.

"What the hell?!" Ushio says in surprised as Yugi glares at him. "Hey Ushio-san, don't mess with those who didn't do nothing to you."

Ushio's eyes widen when he saw Yugi. He began to panic when he saw him, and instantly remember the hell he put him in. He was in a medic lunatic hospital, trying to recover the madness that the little man did it. He says in an uncared tone, trying to sound like that. "You! You got taller and changed your ugly hair, Mutou. But this is not your fight. Leave us!"

Yugi, who stares at him in a narrow serious look, says to Ushio in a serious tone too. "Sorry… but, I can't let you do that."

He tries his best and sends a quick uppercut punch on Ushio's chest which pushes him inches away from the two. Everyone was amazed by this, even Danny. Yugi turns around, holding his hand to Danny and asks him in English with a small smile. "Are you okay?"

Danny grabs on to his hand and he pulls him up. Danny was still amazed by this guy that he could speak in English. While he was here before that gigantic bully show up to bother him, he tried to talk to a lot of people in English but a lot of them were very bad or spoke half way through. It was not fun, but he didn't expect someone to know how to speak his language. He answers him back in English. "Thanks! I'm glad someone speaks my language and protects the little people like me."

Yugi chuckles a little as he answers back with a small smile. "No problem. That's who I am… I guess."

They both began to chuckle until Ushio brushed off the punch Yugi sent him and yelled at the two. "You two will pay for this! Boys, I am needed of your assistances!"

Then 6 thugs appeared from the crowd and surrounded both Yugi and Danny.

"What do you want us to do boss?" The first thug asks Ushio as he grins evilly. "Make them suffer!"

Yugi just smirks and shouts out. "You haven't changed since the last time we met."

"What do you mean? I've improved on my business and even got my own gang. I'm invincible! And this time no illusion will get me!" Ushio declares as he points his finger at Yugi. Both he and Yami weren't surprised when he said that.

Yugi shook his head in disagreement as he declares with a determinate look. "You're wrong!"

Now the tough bully was confused with a questionable look. Yugi continues saying with a clear tone. "Someone like you can do better than just bully people and make them pay a bill for your so-call "services"! Look at me; I would never step in and save someone I barely know, but because of a friend of mine who told me it's always right to defend those who can or can't without asking nothing in return. Ushio-san, I would choose to protect anyone without get nothing in return!"

Ushio got mad from what Yugi said; even more that he notices a different look in his eyes. He wasn't the same boy he beaten up years ago. Ushio then questioned him with an angry look. "What makes you so high and mighty?"

Yugi says with a smile. "Because I'm not the same Yugi who would let others get hurt; I'm a better me who will protect my dear friends! That means you can also change too!"

This truly amazed and shocked Ushio that Yugi would say that. And then Yugi added with a serious and yet sad stare towards Ushio. "You could be a real bodyguard or something like that and protect anyone without asking for your payment. Maybe... you can have real friends like me."

Ushio got more upset that his whole face turned red. He shouts with a hateful tone. "Why should I! I won't let some KID tell me what to do! Let's just fight so I can show YOU that your foolish speech was just all talk! Well, Yugi!"

The tri-color haired hero simple closed his eyes to think. Ichigo was worry if he might leave and let poor Danny get hurt. But that wasn't the case because he shouts with his reopen eyes in a heroic face. "Then I'll have to show you wrong. Bring it! Even if you do have a gang, I won't let you hurt anyone!"

Ichigo knew he would say that. It's not like Yugi to let someone he barely knows or a close friend to get hurt. She smiles to herself as she takes a step forward and shouts out. "And he's not alone!"

This made everyone noticed her and she continued saying while smiling. "I will support him and will cheer for him, no matter what! A friend helps a friend after all!"

Yugi smiles to hear her stand up for him. This amazed Jonouchi and thought to himself while staring at Ichigo. "_Maybe she__'__s not so bad so, but still…_"

Anzu was truly amazed by the cherry top girl's act who she just met yesterday that she stepped up too. "I'm with her too. You guys will never understand how friends will always support each other."

"You think I'm scared by that or you?" Ushio declares angrily. Then Jonouchi turn to Honda and both nodded as they agreed. Then both Jonouchi and Honda enter the scene beside Yugi and declare while acting in their macho like heroic tones and way. "Then we're an exception."

He focuses attention to them and they continue saying. "Time for some saving the day thing and getting some payback!"

Yugi smiles all around his friends, sticking beside him in a time like this. He was most grateful towards them all, including Ichigo-kun. "Thanks, everyone."

Yugi then turns to Danny and asks him. "Want to help us out? If you don't, it's alright; I know the feeling. By the way… my name is Yugi Mutou.

This surprised Danny, not the understanding part, but the name and thought to himself. "_Yugi? The name I said yesterday. If so… NAY! Just very rare coincidence._"

The young Fenton answers back with a thumb up. "Of course I'll help. I was learned to help others! And I'm Danny Fenton by the way. I'm the exchange student for the year."

Yugi smiles to hear that, as everyone heard about this American Exchange Student since for a while now. And boy was Yugi hoping to meet a nice guy from the exchange student and he did. "That's pretty cool Danny-kun!"

Ushio became mad that Yugi was ignoring him, and starts yelling in anger. "Me and my gang are not scared of some nerds!"

Jonouchi and Ichigo shout back at once. "Who are you calling NERDS to?!

"We are and… we'll show you all!" The second Thug declared with an evil smirk as he took out a baseball bat and charged towards Yugi and Danny. He prepared his bat and swings it as he ran at them. Yugi was going to almost take out the Dragon Sword because he had no option in stopping the swinging bat, but someone appeared out of nowhere and grabbed the bat with one hand. Before the surprise thug could say or do something, the stranger said. "Oi! Didn't anyone teach you about not hurting harmless kids?"

The thug widened his eyes as he couldn't pull the bat out of the man's hand. "What?"

The strange, orange haired teen smirks as he tightened his grip on the bat. "If you didn't, then…"

He then gives him a quick and effective uppercut punch which tosses and throws the thug down to the ground, unconscious, grabs the bat and breaks it in half. "Then you mess with the wrong person!"

If anyone didn't know him, it was Ichigo Kurosaki in his cool and upsetting look that torn down the thug to his knees. Everyone was shocked and had their jaws dropped, even Danny and Ichigo M. Everyone in Domino High School were still amazed by the kid from Karakura Town, coming here by a terrible incident, and saving them from the bully pest.

Yugi smiles happily as he walks towards him. "Kurosaki-san! Glad you came!

"Me too. And… YOU'RE LATE, YET AGAIN!" Jonouchi shouted angrily at the orange haired teen like a total monkey as Honda try to calm him down. Ichigo K chuckles and says with a smirk: "Sorry. I was busy, but I'm here now. So… let's give them a run for their money.

All four boys shout in responds to Ichigo. "Right!"

"Let's rock!" Ichigo K declares with a smirk as he shows his right fist to the remaining thugs and Ushio. Ushio had no idea who this orange haired teen was, but he was nervous to what he was able to do to one of his men. He then orders at the remaining thugs in a nervous and angry tone. "Get them!"

All the other thugs were terribly in fear to see Ichigo Kurosaki in front of them. One of the thugs declares as he sweating and gulping his throat very rough. "But… he's Kurosaki, the orange haired destroyer! Anyone who messes with him or anyone else around him will feel his pain."

Ushio grabs the thug by the neck and pulls him off his feet as he glare at him angrily. "I don't care! Whoever he is or not, get them all!"

So the remaining thugs rush in, of fear from their leader, towards Yugi and the others with their fists ready to fight. Everyone got together in their teams or solo to handle them Jonouchi and Honda double team four of them and kick their butts quick and fast. "TAKE THAT!"

Danny made sure to lead the other thug to the wall. That thug landed a punch, but Danny dodged in the last second by ducking. Then he throws his fist to the wall instead which hurt him and probably broke it. The thug sent another punch, but Danny used his ghost powers in the last second to go a bit intangible through his face. The punch passed through the moving Danny, to avoid suspension of the punch, to the wall which the thug got hurt again. Then Danny sent his own punch to knock him down instantly. "That was close."

Yugi and Ichigo K quickly tackle and send a knee uppercut and a quick jab to knock down the last two thugs at once. That was until another thug appear from behind and Yugi saw him in time to punch him across the chest, which wasn't a brilliant idea which the man's chest was very hard like a wall, and it hurt Yugi's hand very badly. "OUCH!"

Ichigo K handled the thug while the Yugi was in pain and that didn't take him long. The orange haired teen watches in an astonished, small pupil staring at Yugi who was rubbing and blowing on his hand with his mouth. "You alright?"

"Hehehe. Never better." Yugi replied with a nervous grin over his face. In fact, he was in a lot of pain. He didn't expect that once he became the Dragon Knight, he figured he wouldn't receive any pain, but that was a lie and learned he's no Superman. "_Even this Dragon-DNA __doesn't__ save me from this pain too! Being the Dragon Knight won__'__t be as fun as I__'__d hope to be._"

As soon as all the thugs were defeated, Ushio made a sneak attack at Yugi by stabbing him with a knife from his pocket. Before anything could happen next, Yugi sense a great danger coming his way and like second sense, he grabs Ushio's hand that had the knife with his left hand without a cut. Everyone, including Yugi was surprised by this.

Yugi was pretty much amazed he even knew it was coming, but he didn't and that made understand that this was his Dragon Knight abilities."_I __couldn't__ do something like that. It must be the Dragon-DNA in me. Not bad. Maybe it__'__s not all bad after all if it saves me from a knife._"

Ushio shouts angrily while trying to remove his hand off Yugi's grip. "Let go of me, you nerd!"

Yugi then glared at Ushio as he tightened his grip which hurt Ushio's hand. "Sorry, but for trying to hurt me and my friends like before, especially Danny-kun… YOU'RE GOING DOWN!"

With his right hand moved back and then throws it, Yugi sends a right jab to Ushio's face which hit his face and sent him dropping to the ground with his knife.

Everyone stared in amazement that even Yugi myself was astonished once again. And of course, Yugi felt his hand cracking a bit which he knew tomorrow, it would hurt a lot more. Ichigo K was also dumbfounded by this, but it made him smirk to see Yugi doing it right. But even with that, Ushio still got up in rage with a giant bump over his head.

"You will not beat me! YOU WILL NOT…" Ushio was rumbling around towards Yugi, until he was unable to finish because both Yugi and Ichigo K hit him on his face with opposite fists. Ichigo K glare angrily when he had hit him, never getting why punks like him can do whatever they want. "Shut up, annoying bastard."

With that, Ushio finally falls to down to the ground. Of course the punch was enough for him to get back up again and run for his life. Both scared and screaming with major injuries on his face. Then each one of the thugs ran off without a second thought. As soon as they left, everyone sigh of relief.

Mr. Momomiya Tokadul arrives at the scene a bit too late after all the fighting was over. He notices the knife on the ground. He declares firmly while picking it up. "Okay everyone, back inside."

The crowd scatters off back to the school and Momomiya turns to his new attention which was on Yugi and everyone else. We walked to them as he was very happy. "I see you guys did another number on a new bully problem. Mutou, Kurosaki, you two you did a great job again, everyone else too. By the school rules, I have to punish you five for using violence. But…I guess you did it to protect Fenton-san, so you guys aren't in trouble, for now."

Everyone smiles about that, especially Jonouchi who doesn't want another detention. Mr. Momomiya turns his attention to his daughter and says to her as he rubs her head. "You okay, my great daughter of mines."

Ichigo M nods while blushing of embarrassment and says softly. "Of course. I'm very strong you know."

He nods back to his daughter and adds while he turns around and starts leaving. "Of course you are. Now classes are about to start soon. I postpone them for 20 minutes more. See you all later."

He looked back to Yugi like he wanted to say something to him, but he changed his mind and return back inside the school. Ichigo sighs that it was all her father had to say, and not more of the Samurai stuff. Both Yugi and Ichigo K slap each other hand in victory. '

"Another bully falls down again, Kurosaki-san." Yugi tells the orange haired teen with a smile over his face. Ichigo K nods as he responds. "Yeah that's true. You did well, Yugi-san."

Ichigo K then noticed Yugi was a little bit sad that made him ask if he was alright. "Is something wrong? Did he got you good with that knife?"

"No. I just hope that Ushio was listening and will think about of changing himself." Yugi wonders as he looks up where the coward of Ushio and his thugs ran away to.

Ichigo K folded his arms and thought for a while about what Yugi was saying. He finally said with his head not looking at him. "That depends only on him. If he doesn't, he'll end up in rock bottom. But if he does, he'll be a better person like you and me."

Yugi smiles and says to his friends. "Thanks Kurosaki-san! I own you for saving me and everyone else too. We wouldn't do it without our bonds."

Both Jonouchi and Honda grin to hear that as well as everyone else. In confusion, Danny asked Yugi. "So… you guys stop bullies from hurting others?"

"Basically… Yeah, that's one way to say that. So..." Yugi was telling Danny until he turned his attention to everyone else and says. "Guys, this is Danny Fenton. He's the exchange student."

Everyone, minus Ichigo M, knew about the exchange student so they welcome him with open arms.

"Okay Danny-kun, these are my friends. First, this is Anzu Mazaki." Yugi started his introductions with Anzu who says with a bow. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Danny-san."

Danny says nervously like while bowing back. "…Um… likewise."

"This guy is Honda Hiroto, another friend of mines." Yugi continues as Honda slaps Danny hand and says proudly. "A friend of Yugi's is a friend of mine too."

"Thanks!" Danny answers to him as well. Then Jonouchi step in with a big grin as Yugi sweat drops with a narrow eyed smirk. "And here's my good buddy, Jonouchi Katsuya!"

Jonouchi says to Danny with a big smile while rubbing his head with his left hand. "I knew when I saw you that we're going to be good friends."

"Wow, I'm honor?" Danny says with a small smirk to see how familiar he thought of Jonouchi with well… someone like Flash when he tried to be Danny's friend, which didn't work.

Yugi then pulled Ichigo M to Danny. "Okay Danny-kun, this is my new…"

Jonouchi quickly interrupts Yugi and declares as he waves his arms around. "No one! She's nobody. Just some girl we met yesterday."

This made Ichigo M upset that she kicks Jonouchi on his butt. He fell down and she didn't let go off her foot from his butt cheeks. Jonouchi yells in anger and pain. "Not twice! GET OFF ME!"

Ichigo M says with burning eyes of anger. "Say sorry first. Or…I will squeeze the life out of you."

Jonouchi's face turns red as he couldn't do this forever. "OKAY! I'm sort of sorry of underestimate your strength."

Still upset and could tell he wasn't supposed to say that but apologizes to her, Ichigo M sighs as she releases him. Ichigo K was blinking of surprised by the cherry haired girl, and he was impressed she wouldn't let a moron like Jonouchi to put her down.

"Oh, that's better. You could've killed me!" Jonouchi declared angrily towards the pigtailed haired girl. Ichigo M shook her head, giving him also a lying grin, as she told him happily. "No. That's just not me."

Jonouchi just stares at her, didn't believe her words not one bit. He said as he gave a narrow stare towards Kurosaki. "Fine, whatever. Anyway, Kurosaki should introduce himself."

"They both should." Yugi suggested with a smile. This confused everyone by that suggestion. He continues saying to the two. "Go on you two, it's cool."

With a bit of hesitation, both not known named both Ichigos nodded in agreement.

"Okay. It's nice and weird to meet you two." Ichigo M declared to both Kurosaki and Danny with a small smile. Ichigo K also added as he rubbed the back of his head. "Same here."

Both Momomiya and Kurosaki began to introduce themselves to Danny at the same time. "I'm Momomiya/Kurosaki… Ichigo"

There was a strange silence, very strange and confusing. Then everyone, except Yugi freaked out by yelling. "What?!"

Both Ichigos stare at each other with a shocking expression over their faces.

Danny asked with a stun expression. "So let me get this straight, there are two students, one girl and one boy, with the same name. How cool and weird."

Yugi answers with a smile over his face, not even surprised by this shocking discovering. "Yup!"

"Wait! Did you know about this Yugi-kun?" Ichigo M demanded in a questionable voice towards the tri-color haired teen. Yugi smirks, knowing the cherry haired girl was a lot smarter than he had given her credit.

"Sort of. That's one reason why I called you by your first name without an honorific." Yugi tells Ichigo as he began to smile nervously, feeling bad that he never thought of calling her by ''-kun'' in the beginning. Ichigo M giggles a bit that she found it funny in a way.

Jonouchi rubbed his haired in rage that he forgot that he already knew a Ichigo and whines angrily. "Man! I knew that I forgot something. We already know about another Ichigo who is second worse than this new one, who lame."

This didn't made Ichigo M happy as she kicked Jonouchi on his nuts and Ichigo K joined her by sending a flying kick on Jonouchi's face. This pretty much silence him and made him unconscious for a while. Both Anzu and Honda didn't say anything to blondish goofball with a sweet drop behind their heads.

Ichigo M thanks Ichigo K with a happy smile. "Thanks for kicking him with me."

Ichigo K replies with a gentle smirk on his face. "No problem. Us Ichigos need to protect our name right?"

Ichigo M smiles back, happy that Kurosaki wasn't like a normal thug. When she saw him show up and help Yugi and Danny, she was scared that he was there to hurt them but it wasn't like that. He was a good person, she could tell in his brown eyes. Plus his name was Ichigo so she had plenty to believe on as she adds. "I still can't believe that there's another person with the same name as mines in this world. Our parents are such goof balls to name us by a fruit."

This got Danny's attention that their name is called by a fruit. He then questioned the two on that topic. "A fruit? Which one is it?"

Both Ichigos stared at each other, trying to figure out if the other one is okay. They both nodded as they both answered the American. "Strawberry."

"Yeah, but there's another meaning to that name." Yugi adds as he stares at Ichigo K. The orange haired Kurosaki nodded seriously while rubbing the back of his spiky hair. "Right Yugi-san. Another way of pronouncing or meaning it, "By the one who protects".''

This pretty much was very new to Ichigo M, who always believed Ichigo was just the name of a fruit. She stared in amazement to the orange haired teen as she noticed he was clinching his right hand. She began to think if maybe this was a thing for her male name twin, and she was right as Ichigo K declared firmly. ''Even if someone can handle themselves, I'll protect those who need it. I'll protect my friends no matter what. That's who I am!"

Ichigo M stares deeply of Kurosaki's last words. She was truly amazed by such a person's duty to protect not just anyone, but even his friends most of all. It wasn't just that, but she and he are a lot alike, more than she first thought. Momomiya mutters those words to herself, with a wondering deep expression. "_The one who protects. The one who protects their friends. I mean I do protect everyone as Mew Ichigo. _

Momomiya wishes to protect her love ones from the aliens and any threat that would harm them, but she also fears on the future. She wants to protect others, but does that mean she will be forced to give up her freedom as a normal human and continue being Mew Ichigo forever? ''_But, do I really want to be a Mew Mew forever? Yugi protects everyone, even if his name doesn't have the same meaning. Maybe…_"

Her thoughts were interrupted by the shouting voice of someone familiar. "Momomiya-san!"

She blushes reddish as she turns around to see someone that brightened her face and eyes. A black hair boy, around her age, with brown eyes, was running towards her while wearing a black kendo uniform with a wooden kendo practice sword in his right hand. Everyone saw him running towards Ichigo M, including Jonouchi who got up in pain in his body. She shouts back to him with a big smile over her face while waving. "Masaya-kun!"

It was Masaya Aoyama, Ichigo's boyfriend, who finally came in front of her. He says to her with a smile. "I heard someone was fighting and that a red hair pigtailed girl was like in the middle of it. The only one I could think of was… you, Ichigo."

She begins to blush and tells him with her fuzzy and cute eyes, staring at him deeply. "Nice to hear you say that, Masaya-kun."

Danny raised an eyebrow while looking at the newcomer. He then asked anyone around him. "Who's him?"

Honda responds to him first with a frustrated expression while he narrowed his eyebrows angrily together, by the fact of Masaya's talent of getting any girl to love him. "He's Masaya Aoyama. He's also a new student from Momomiya-san school… and a chick magnet."

"He's smart, athlete and cute looking. I heard he's Ichigo-kun's boyfriend." Anzu adds, showing some signs of red blushes, which further anger Honda and now Jonouchi.

Jonouchi was truly past his rage to think someone like Momomiya would get a chick magnet like Aoyama. He shouted angrily that his voice was heard from almost everyone. "Boyfriend! What's with this girl?"

Ichigo K then turned, staring furious towards Jonouchi. Was this blond-haired moron this much of a pain for Momomiya, even more that she was new to these parts. He declares threatening to him with his scary eyes and face while palming his fist with his other hand. "Do you really want me to hit you again?"

Jonouchi replies in a nervous and scared tone of angering the orange haired beater upper. "No! Please, I really… didn't mean it."

Ichigo K smirked, knowing that got to the idiot's thick skull. That is when Masaya noticed them and asked Ichigo M. "You make new friends, really fast. You're really good at doing that."

Ichigo M shook her head, embarrassed that he thought she was good at it, and cleared it up. "It wasn't much my doing. It was Yugi-kun."

He then turns to Yugi who was now looking at him and says to him with a small smile. "Hi Yugi-san, thanks for helping Momomiya-san in my part."

Yugi slightly grins as it was nothing for him to look out for her, but then again, he was honored. Yugi smiles back as he answers him. "It was no problem at all, Masaya-san."

He smiles back and turns back to Ichigo M as he tells her. "I have to go to the changing room. If I have a chance, I'll see you after school or at lunch. I promise this to you."

Ichigo blushes even more as she nods to her lover. Masaya rushes back inside but not before waving at her and shouting out. "I'll see you later, Ichigo!"

Ichigo also waves and shouts back at Masaya as her brown eyes shine a bit. "Bye, Masaya-kun!"

After Masaya leaves, something then hit Kurosaki's back head. He turned his attention behind him which was a rock that hit his head. He rubbed his head in pain and looked ahead of him, know who threw that rock to him. Obviously, it was Rukia Kuchiki, in her gigai body form and school uniform, who starts yelling at him. "Ichigo, you idiot. Don't leave me when we were..."

She then notices everyone else around him. She quickly changes her attitude and says in a fake, yet sweet and kind voice. "I'm sorry, Kurosaki-kun. I didn't mean to be rude with my closes friend."

Jonouchi and Honda took a step away from the off ball of Kuchiki, with her weird change of personalities that they have noticed ever since they met her. One moment they see her go mad and the other too nice. It was… almost inhuman.

Ichigo K, who stared at her angrily for the rock, had to ignore that part and said with a less angry tone. "Yeah... good morning, Rukia."

''Well thanks. And I'm not the only one you should say that.'' Rukia told him which confused Kurosaki.

"Kurosaki-kun!" Another voice shouted to the orange haired Ichigo. Kurosaki turns around and sees Orihime Inoue trying to run towards him. She has brown eyes, orange hair with two hair-clips which are shaped like six-pedaled flowers and, of course, her physical figure of large breasts. She was trying to catch her breathe while both Jonouchi and Honda stared at her with heart-shaped eyes.

Orihime finally reaches to Ichigo K and greets him while catching her breathe and bowing to him: "Good...morning...Kurosaki-kun. How...are...you?"

"Um...Hi, Inoue-san. '' Kurosaki responds back while sweat dropping at how much she forced herself to just say hello, and staring at her with his widen eyes. ''You didn't need to run to say that to me."

Orihime blushes a bit and answers him in a soft tone. "Sorry. It's just I don't want to let..."

She stops when she spots Rukia, Yugi and everyone else got closer. She quickly changes the subject and greets them too: "Good morning Rukia and everyone."

Jonouchi responds her morning by kneeling on one leg to her while holding her hand like a gentleman, except he still had heart-shaped eyes. "Good morning as well, Inoue-chan!"

Ichigo M was surprised by Jonouchi's weird reaction and then turned to Ichigo K as she asked him. "What's with Jonouchi. He's... always a jerk to me, but not with your girlfriend."

Ichigo K became shocked, and coughed roughly when she said the word "Girlfriend" and freaked him out badly. Everyone else overheard that, including Orihime who was blushing, and Rukia who was surprised while having her arms cross together.

"She's... my friend and just that. Besides, Jonouchi likes Inoue-san in a good, weird dumbass way except with her... you know." Ichigo K explained to the female Ichigo while trying to not look at her directly.

Ichigo M quickly looks at Jonouchi who is almost hypnotized by Orihime's breasts. Even Honda was hypnotized, except Ichigo K and Yugi with a small red blush on his cheeks who were the only ones with respect and not caring about those things. Danny, who never knew any girl to have them that big, was blushing but didn't look at them directly because he has respect and had a girlfriend back home. Anzu snaps her fingers to her two idiot friends who jump from that. As soon as that was over, both Rukia and Orihime noticed both Ichigo M and Danny. They asked Ichigo K at once. "Who are they?"

Ichigo K introduced them to both Ichigo Momomiya and Danny Fenton who were transfer to their temporary school. They didn't put any attention on Danny, but more to Ichigo M who has the same first name as Kurosaki.

Then Orihime introduces herself to Ichigo M while bowing. "Wow, another Ichigo. It's like the dream I had when there were two Kurosaki-kun, then three and four and five more plus a robot and a panda Kurosaki-kun. I'm Orihime Inoue, and nice to meet you another real Ichigo."

Ichigo M had a confuse face with a sweat drop on her head, actually being compared by imagining stuff by one girl who's both weird and nice. Seriously, this was a weird combination. She changes her expression and replies in a kind tone. "Nice to meet you too Orihime-san. And...I'm not a boy or a robot or a panda just to warn you."

Rukia also had a hidden sweet drop by Orihime's imagination. She also introduces her-self to Ichigo M too in her fake smiling tone. "Hi there too. I'm Rukia Kuchiki and nice that there's another, but girl-strawberry-girl Ichigo."

Ichigo M noticed that fake smile a mile away because of all the times she has worked with her friend and teammate Mint Aizawa and her boss Ryou Shirogane. However, she didn't say anything about of such as she responds kindly. "Nice to meet you as well, Rukia-chan."

Yugi then declared to everyone. "Okay, let's go inside now."

Jonouchi, Honda and Anzu noticed once again the Millennium Puzzle around Yugi's neck, which made them serious into finding out how he has it back. Jonouchi immediately asked Ichigo K in a serious tone. "Um... Kurosaki-san, could you show Danny around the school for a while with Orihime-chan and Rukia?"

Ichigo K was confused by that, first time he has ever said something so serious. Both Anzu and Honda both nodded in agreement. Not left with much of a choice, Kurosaki nodded as he replied. "Okay, but you owe me, Jonouchi. Let's go Danny-san and we can talk or something."

"Right." Danny answers as all three headed back to the school, but not before Danny asked the orange haired teen. "So Ichigo-san, are you Orihime's boyfriend?"

Ichigo K became furious while Orihime was blushing. This pretty much meant that he didn't answer the question as they left the group. Yugi turns to his friends to only see them all having an angry look. He got nervous, so did Ichigo M in a way too, feeling a little left out.

"Um... guys, what's with those looks?" Yugi asks kindly and nervously at the same time. Jonouchi points his finger to Yugi's puzzle and answers angrily. "You know what we mean."

Yugi looks where his best friend was pointing and then understood. This made Yugi all that nervous while blushing red. Yami sighed, noticing that his partner hasn't changed much.

"Yugi is that what we think it is." Anzu questions in a soft tone.

"Or just some fake one." Honda suggested, thinking that maybe Yugi missed the old puzzle.

Ichigo raised an eyebrow to what they were talking about. How could she? She still does not get it. Then the red haired noticed the soft smile over Yugi's face.

"It's the original, plus with an old friend back inside." Yugi announces to his three closest friends, who widen their eyes in surprised.

Ichigo still didn't get it and asked the group. "Can anyone please explain to this pretty young lady what's going on?"

Jonouchi was going to say something insulting that he forgot to tell Kurosaki to take Momomiya with them, not to mention forgetting the fact that she was still with them, however Yugi beat to the punch. "To be honest with you all until yesterday, I had an ancient, like now, 7000 year old Pharaoh's spirit inside my puzzle."

Ichigo blinked for a few moments, sinking in all she heard. And then she began to laugh at how ridicules it sounded. It got awkward when no one else was laughing about it, and she immediately stopped. Jonouchi paused for a moment for how stupid Momomiya was, until Yugi asked him nicely. "She needs to know. She'll know in time anyway, so I'll her now."

Both Anzu and Honda after her agreed with Yugi, knowing that Ichigo will be close by, she should know. Jonouchi glared angrily at the two, hating the fact that a girl they met yesterday would know something important about them, but he had no support so he had no choice but to stay quiet.

Yugi nodded as the Millennium Puzzle began to glow and Yugi changed into Yami Yugi. Ichigo was surprised by how Yugi became a bit older, and taller like last night. Jonouchi, Anzu and Honda stood in surprised to what they just saw, something they didn't expect to see in the same lifetime, and the young brown haired girl of the group blushed to think it was him. Yami Yugi turned to everyone, happy to once again see them, and said with a gentle smile. "It's been forever to see all of you again, Jonouchi, Anzu, Honda."

All three immediately knew it was him, the real him who they believe would never see again. Anzu was the first to begin to shred tears, to actually believe it was him. And then they all rush to him, shouting out his name to actually see an old friend again. "Pharaoh Atem!"

They all immediately hug him, mostly Anzu while Jonouchi and Honda did theirs manly. The Pharaoh felt happy that he could see them again. Missing those closest to him is what the ancient spirit of a Pharaoh really got to him.

Ichigo was even more confused than before, not getting what was going on or if they went insane. Or… Yugi has a second personality? That kinda worried the pigtailed girl even more.

Anzu continues to hug the Pharaoh, until well she found it weird and just released him. She was so happy he was back, but then she thought about on how. "You're back. But... how?"

"Yeah. Last time we saw you were the last time when you enter that door and poof." Jonouchi added as they all remembered what happened during the Ceremonial Duel cave that both he and Yugi had their only and final duel.

"Me too. I mean, you went inside there to never return back here." Honda added

Yami Yugi: "First thing, something pulled me back to the Millennium Puzzle when Yugi got it back. Second, I thought the same thing too. And third..." He turns to Ichigo and tells her: "I'm sorry I couldn't introduce myself properly when we first met, Momomiya-san."

Ichigo nods, as she still didn't get it much, but does a little bit. It was Yugi, but not Yugi but someone else who was using his body… and has his face. She then asked the Pharaoh with a kitty face expression. "So... you're Yugi-kun, but not Yugi-kun, Yugi-kun."

Yami sweat drops as he nods, and then further explains everything to her. She finally understood, after getting it that he is a spirit inside of Yugi and responds kindly. "It's so cool that Yugi has this other him in this world. I now feel like Orihime said about more than two Ichigos. I have to be nice to her now on."

Yami Yugi made a small chuckle, seeing why Yugi cared about this new girl in his life, and told Yugi mentally. "_She is funny and nice, exactly like you._"

Yugi didn't answer to him, feeling a little embarrassed again. The Pharaoh finally says to all. "Anyway... now that you know, I'm leaving. Till next time everyone."

The puzzle glowed again and Yugi returned back to himself. Ichigo now got it that once the puzzle glows, then one of them is taking over. She still found it confusing, but she got it now. Yugi finally says with a smile to everyone. "I miss that. Sorry I didn't say anything, guys, and Ichigo-kun."

Jonouchi, Anzu and Honda didn't mind it. It wasn't that bad as they hoped to be. Ichigo didn't mind it either and tells him. "Nope, I kind of understand what it means when you have to keep a secret."

In fact, Ichigo meant what she said. After all, she is a Mew Mew and she can't tell anyone that she is one, especially the kind and sweet boy in front of her. Yugi smiles and thanks her. "Thank you Ichigo-kun."

She smiles back, but the guilt of not telling him about her secret identity was a little bad and wrong. She thought to herself. "_He's honest to everyone he cares for. With me too, but... I wish I could just say that I'm a hero. That I'm Mew Ichigo. Maybe... But I cannot._"

Ichigo's thoughts were interrupted by Jonouchi and his questions. "Okay, now explain how you got it back? We saw it went down in a hole with the other Millennium Items in that temple cave… place."

Now both Yugi and Ichigo stared at each other and then explained to them about last night, except the all about the Dragon Knight is Yugi thing. Both did mention who saved them, as well as the Mew Heroine, but nothing else. They all were shocked and Jonouchi choked a bit, of his own rage, while clinching his fist with an angry tone. "Great! Now there's a new enemy who's crazier than all the other freaks we dealt with and that cool Dragon Knight guy who's with that Cat Girl Mew Mew!"

Both Yugi and Ichigo tried to protest on him by saying in union. "It is just that we... We mean they… uh… maybe what you guys said."

They all didn't get it what the two were saying. Anzu sweat drop as she changed the subject. "Okay, let's not worry about that. Let's first go to class."

They all agree and went to inside the school. After getting in, two voices shouted at Ichigo. She turns around and sees that two other girls hug her. She notices them and shouts back with a smile, not expecting her best friends from her old school here. "Moe! Miwa! You guys, I miss you two. WAIT! How are you two here?"

Jonouchi, Anzu and Honda were surprised by this new event. They know little of those two who appeared. First is Moe Yanagida, the curly blond hair girl. The second is Miwa Honjo, the short straight haired brunette.

Yugi sweat drop as he says kindly to the two friends of Ichigo's. "I told you two to wait at class. Remember?"

All three friends turn around to him and Ichigo's school friends say. "Sorry Yugi-san. We just could wait forever."

Yugi sighs and says with a smile, not minding their action. "It's cool. It's better than I had planned."

Ichigo raised her eyebrow, confused by what Yugi said, and asked him. "What? So... this was your idea? How?"

"Remember that most students from your old school, Daikan Junior High School, came here and all that stories you told me about there and your friends yesterday." Yugi reminded the cherry haired girl who did remember she did tell him all about that during their walk. "I remember."

Yugi continues explaining while still blushing, a little. "Well... they went to the same class as me and Kurosaki-san. They told me about their closest friend they have and... I kind of found out it was you when we chatted yesterday. So, I call them last night to be ready to surprise you. This was like a special surprise gift for you."

Moe nods happily as she adds with her finger up. "Yeah... well it was like a surprise."

Miwa nods as well as she also added. "We didn't mean to ruin the plan you made for Ichigo-san."

Yugi wave his hand, still blushing, as he didn't mind it as long as Ichigo was happy. He responds happily. "Nay. It was still awesome in my opinion. Right Ichigo-kun?"

Ichigo couldn't believe that Yugi did all this for her. She was still just a stranger, but he thought of her as a very good friend. I guess that is just Yugi in a nutshell. So, she simply thanks him while blushing. "Thank you, Yugi-kun."

Yugi smiles and says to everyone. "It was nothing. Let's go everyone!"

Everyone follows Yugi back to inside. While heading to the classroom, Jonouchi took a quick look at Ichigo who was with her friends again and thought to himself with a curious, serious look. "_I still can't believe that Yug would do this for... for... her__! Doesn__'t__ he... it couldn't__ be. But... AW THIS IS HARD!_"

Jonouchi began to think that maybe Yugi had a thing for Ichigo. But that couldn't be true, even he knew Yugi would never try to get a girl who's already taken, especially that one. He stopped thinking and whispered to Anzu. "Do you think this was more than a gift?"

Anzu gave Jonouchi a curious stare before even answering him. She was going to answer him, but then she hesitates. Maybe Jonouchi was right, but when is he right about such a fatigue matter like this. She shook it off and answered him in a somewhat unsure tone. "Um... he's Yugi. He's that type of person, a good friend."

Jonouchi just didn't say anything else till they arrived in their classroom. He was still pretty mad, but he had no choice but to allow this to be.

Yugi and company arrive in class. They met up with Ichigo K and company before entering. As soon as they came in, Ichigo K's over exciting friend Keigo Asano appears in front of Ichigo K. A brown hair, over happy friend says his greets to his friend with his hand up high. "GOOD MORNING, I-C-H-I-G-O!"

The only respond from Kurosaki was a smack hit with his left arm. He was then greeted by his other friend, Miziuro Kojima. A small, black hair boy says greets with a calm tone. "Morning, Kurosaki-san."

"Morning, Kojima-san." Kurosaki replies with a small smile. He then noticed that Keigo was twitching beside his legs, but he just ignored him. Miziuro looks at the group and says with a small smile as he return back to his phone. "It must be a one of those days when new people appear in our lives."

Without seeing it coming, someone send a powerful punch that whack Ichigo's head before he could tell, and was sent crashing to the ground. Everyone sweat drop of this, especially Ichigo M and Danny. The orange haired teen moans in pain as he asks to himself. "Was that a truck or another rock?"

He turns around and sees the angry girl who did it. Behind Ichigo K's back, a short black hair, brown eyes boyish girl was standing him behind him and greets him by stomping for the back of Kurosaki's head. She says in an angry tone. "Where were you, Kurosaki?!"

Ichigo K, still in pain, waves his right hand and greets her. "Oh, good morning Tatsuki. I'm not this surprised… uh… Right, I was supposed to come early today."

Tatsuki nods slowly and says with a less angry tone. "Dud! You forget a lot about everything lately."

She then notices the two new faces and asks Orihime. "Um... who's those two? New friends of Yugi?"

Orihime explains to her best friend that these are the new students of their class. Taksuki was surprised that there was another Ichigo in this world, let alone a girl. Tatsuki greets Ichigo M with a wave. "Wow, I hope you're not as stupid or idiot like our Ichigo. By the name, I'm Taksuki Arisawa."

Momomiya sweat drops as she bows to the strong girl in front of her and says. "Uh… thanks? I'm Ichigo Momomiya and I'm not. I'm gentle and nice. So is Kurosaki-san. He's strong and brave guy to admire, like Yugi-kun."

Tatsuki was happy that Ichigo M didn't think or thought of Ichigo K as a bad person, something only a friend can tell, but maybe a little much for calling him an amazing guy. Then Miziuro and the now conscious Keigo greet her and Danny too. Orihime was going to tell something to Yugi, about the flash of light of last night, until something grabs her around her chest, mostly her breasts. It was her other less of all friends, Chizuru Honsho who enjoys it being… a unique ''friend''. A short red hair girl with a red linger glasses. She greets her while still grabbing her. "Hello, Inoue-kun!"

Tatsuki quick knocks her with a powerful kick onto the floor which causes her to go unconscious. Orihime thanks her for the save. Then someone big and tall appears behind Ichigo K. Both Danny and Ichigo M noticed the giant as they yell at the orange hair teen. "Kurosaki-san/Kurosaki-kun, look out! Another thug is behind you!"

Ichigo K slowly turns around and sees him. Instead of defending himself or hitting him, he smiles and greets him. "Oh. Morning Chad!"

The wavy brown, tall, and Mexican descent teenager boy known as Chad greets him in a nice tone. "Good morning too Ichigo."

They start shaking each other hands which completely made both new students confused. Then Yugi and everyone, except the two starts greeting him. Yugi noticed how weird it was as he explains both Ichigo M and Danny. "Guys don't worry; Sado-san is cool and very nice person."

"He's my good and closest friend, Sado Yasutora or... Chad for short." Ichigo adds as Chad gives both new students. Momomiya now felt bad for letting his appearance get to her. She grins as she greets him and then Danny follow, knowing you never judge a book by its cover… or something else that Tucker once told him with Tech.

Kurosaki turns to Sado and says to him: "You came late too. The rest of us had to protect the new kid Danny with some thugs. They were easy, so no problem."

"Sorry. I took the wrong way to school." Sado explains himself as Ichigo K immediately didn't mind with a small smile. Momomiya notice how close Kurosaki was with all of his friends and how they all like each other. She thought to herself. "_I wonder if all of Kurosaki-kun's friends are this kind._"

Their conversation went on for 5 minutes as they were all talking about the big news that Ichigo K was not informed yet. And somehow, all his friends knew the news and it was the two new students, even Orihime knew of that.

"So Chad, what was the big news for today?" Kurosaki asks his giant friend if he knew. Before Sado could answer, another voice spoke and rude at Ichigo K. "I guess you forgot that the big news was staring at you, you idiot."

They all turn to someone next to Ichigo K who was not aware was there. He's a teenager boy with black/raven color hair and blue eyes wearing glasses. He is also wearing the classic Karahura Town's uniform like almost everyone in Kurosaki's school, except he had a tie around his neck.

Ichigo K twitched his left eye of his rage at the four eyes and declares angrily. "Don't be such an ass-know-it-all with me, Ishida."

Momomiya was curious on how this is turning out as he asks Sado. "Who's he? He seems cute."

Sado: "He's another friend of ours Uryu Ishida. There are problems between Ishida-san and Ichigo as long as they don't start fighting."

The teen known as Uryu says to Kurosaki with a calm tone while smirking, as he pulls up his glasses forward. "The two new friends you made are the big news. You are such clueless for those types of things, Kurosaki."

Ichigo got mad, thinking of those words as insults as he barks at him. "You really thing that I'm **that** clueless, YOU'RE CLUELESS Mr. Smart-Guy-with-goofy-glasses."

"Me? Clueless? I'm the genius of this and our own school.'' Uryu stated which further anger Ichigo K. The two were going to have their arguments, but Uryu stopped as he looked at everyone and said to Kurosaki. ''Let's just continue this conversation after class is over."

Ichigo K wanted to continue, but Rukia stops him by sweep kicking him on his legs, making it as an accident, as the orange haired teen drop on the ground once again. With Kurosaki down, Uryu greeted the new students. "Sorry about him. He's a very clueless friend of mine. I'm Uryu Ishida and... You two are?"

"I'm Danny Fenton. Nice to meet you." Danny introduces himself.

"I'm Ichigo Momomiya. You guys always fight like that?" Momomiya introduces herself as she added that question at the end. Uryu didn't answer her question, knowing it would end bad. Instead, he changes the subject asks. "So... you are the other Ichigo I heard of. Masaya-san sometimes told me a bit of a girl he likes."

"Really! You know my Masaya-kun!" Ichigo declared very happily and excited that Kurosaki's friend knows of her boyfriend. Uryu sweat drops as he was surprised that she is too close to him. He still answers her question. "He is the newest member of the school's handcrafting club, like Yugi-san."

He turns to Yugi who was helping Ichigo K to get him up. Uryu further continues saying. "He's not like Kurosaki, maybe better. I still think both of them are okay. Although Yugi is terrible in the class."

Yugi nervously grins, while he scratches the side of his cheek to think like that.

Ichigo M was more astonished and amazed by all of Ichigo K's friends, even that Yugi is also in one of Masaya's club. She begins to stare at him which Yugi notice and sweat drop, didn't want to tell her how bad he was in the Handcrafting Club. He only joined because he was asked to join.

Then Moe and Miwa notices Ichigo's look at Yugi. They both wonder if she likes him and just giggle at the thought of that. And Jonouchi heard the giggle and got him mad.

After a few more minutes the teacher, Misato Ochi enters the class room. She is a long brunette with glasses and a pile of papers on her arms and hands. Being a teacher in Karahura High School, she was gifted the chance to teach here for her class who came here.

She tells everyone, except Ichigo M and Danny to sit on their desk. She orders the two to come to the front of the whole class. She places the pile on her desk and says to the class: "Okay everyone. I know by now that everyone knows about the newest incident that has happen.''

Yugi, Ichigo, Jonouchi and Honda felt a little embarrassed as Misato-san was not a person to do anything dumb. "Anywho, we have two new students today. One is the exchange student and the other is going here now."

All students understood and waited for the first one to introduce themselves. First it was Danny, but he had trouble to write his name in Japanese. He wasn't so good, but made it to understand for everyone. He had wish that he let Jazz teach him more Japanese, but the Ghost Boy was needed. He introduces himself to everyone in a loud and nervous tone. "Hello... everyone! I'm Daniel Fenton, but everyone calls me Danny. I hope I can be good friends with you all."

"Excellent Danny-san. Okay, your turn Momomiya-san." Misato-san declared while pointing her finger up. Danny sweat drops as he goes to the corner, letting Momomiya to introduce herself.

Ichigo M wrote her name with ease and also introduced herself in a loud tone while bowing. "Hi! I'm Ichigo Momomiya! Yes, my first name is Ichigo, but more like a Strawberry Head. I like pizza, pancakes, fish, shopping and a lot of things too!"

"Good work Momomiya-san! I hope no one in this class confuses Momomiya-san with Kurosaki-san. We really don't need another one." Misato-san declares, ending her tone into a serious one, glaring at everyone. Everyone wanted to laugh, but they just nodded to not anger her. The teacher says to Momomiya and Danny. "I hope you two will enjoy your time here. I will do my best to teach you all what I know!"

They both thank her who made her happy. Misato-san looks around the classroom while holding up her finger on her chin, trying to find a spot for both new students. She didn't want them to sit next to Jonouchi, Honda or anyone who might interrupt them by work. She then snapped her fingers and said. "Danny-san, you go sit next to by Kurosaki-san to the left. But… don't talk to him much please."

She then concentrated on where Ichigo M should sit next to. There wasn't any desk next to Moe or Miwa so they were disappointed. She then saw a space to the perfect place and finally said. "And Momomiya-san, you will sit next to Mutou-san by the side too."

This made Ichigo M a bit happy that she will sit next to Yugi. With that, Danny went to his desk next to Ichigo K and Ichigo M went to her desk next to Yugi.

Yugi felt nervous, blushing, not thinking he would sit next to the cherry haired, pigtail girl. "Well... I guess we're neighbors now huh? Hehehe."

Momomiya smiles happily to hear that as she responds. "I'm glad too. I didn't want to sit next to Jonouchi. I prefer Anzu or Honda or Kurosaki-kun or Orihime-kun or anyone except that jerk."

Yugi wanted to say something to defend his best friend, but he just said so he wouldn't make her mad. "Don't worry about Jonouchi. He'll later accept you as a friend. He's a great guy, I know that."

Ichigo M gives Yugi a unbelieving look, not believing that would happened, but just nodded to not hurt Yugi's feelings. "I'll believe you… I hope so."

With that, Misato-san started the class with mathematics, which Momomiya was not looking forward to, nor was half the class.

**A few hours later****...**

Somewhere in the center of Tokyo, there stood a huge black building with grayish windows. The corporation and headquarters' title spelled out ''Dark L.E. Enterprise''. Being one of the major businesses in trade-in war solution and human resource, L.E. Enterprise is all about helping the human kind… or is it?

On the top floor of the last room, there was a dark door. The other side of it was a different dimension of many different rooms which the hall leads to a room. The room was darker than most other rooms, with big, long width windows that show the outside of Tokyo from below. Watching down on the city, Dark Leader Dragon was staring at all the tiny size humans that were walking around like ants. The Dark Lord was still furious of last night, remembering the pieces of how Yugi became the Dragon Knight, crush him with the help of the Cat Girl, and humiliated him… just how his father would have done. ''… That brat.''

''There is no need to worry, my Lord. '' A voice spoke from the shadows. From there, something walked out from the darkness. It was a dark armor knight with purple, red and gray liner trimmings with a dark red/purple outline cape. He knee to the Dark Lord with his bright, evil red eyes.

"Naturally. So how are things going, Dark General Knight?" The Dark Lord asks as the dark being known as Dark General Knight replied to his master. "Everything is checked and accounted for, my master Lord. Except..."

Dark Leader Dragon quickly interrupted him by holding his right claw in front of him. "Our new problem. Correct? Yugi Mutou, the newest pesty Dragon Knight."

Dark General Knight got up in his feet, soon follows it with a nod, and says with disgust of the mention of his lord's problems. "Please my Lord, let me finish that worm of a human. Compare to anyone in your army, I can destroy that pest of a knight."

The Dark Lord grinned, impressed that his fateful general has the guts to deal with Yugi with such determination, almost amusing if he would do it or die. He didn't need his best soldier dying as he said. "There is no need, at the moment. Allow my personal minions, the Dark Dragon Hunters, to deal with the brat. If he can beat them, then maybe I'll send you instead."

Dark General Knight didn't like that. He knows quite well that his lord has not yet regained his full powers yet, and not taking the matter of the Dragon Knight as no big deal anger him. "But..."

The Dark Lord interrupts his loyal servant with one evil glare that was able to paralyze the general. "You will obey my plans as order, general. I'll only send you if my pets fail. However... I highly doubt that. Come out my pets!"

From the shadows, appears a few of the same half humanoid dragons that all looked like skinner and scrawny versions of the Dark Lord. They all asked while kneeling down to their master. "What is your wish, my Lord."

Dark Leader Dragons lifts his right claw towards the window, pointing his finger to from away, as he orders them. "You all become a five squad team of 20 of all your best to find and... DEVOUR the Dragon Knight BRAT, Yugi Mutou! He will be at Domino High School. And... No witnesses if you may, which I demand!"

They all began to lick their mouths, enjoying the pleasure to eat human flesh. Dark Leader Dragon shouts proudly like a tyrant. "Go! Eat them as much as you all can!"

As soon as he finished, they all disappeared into the shadows. He makes a small laughed as he turns back to the window and sees them running on the shadows of all dark alleys.

Dark General Knight wasn't so convince this was a good idea to set the savages of his lords' clones like that. "Is that a good idea, my Lord?"

"Of course it is. Like to free you and create this little front for our mission, one of many missions to destroy Tokadul Corp, the so-called helping human kind resource services.'' Dark Leader Dragon declares, as his tone roughen when he mention the name ''Tokadul'', making him angry. ''If I didn't start these plans first before going after the Dragon Sword, I wouldn't have to fight against that kid and that pink haired Cat Girl."

The evil general agreed with his lord that if he went to get the sword first after anything else, he wouldn't be dealing with the revive Dragon Knight. "I know, my lord. I should have been there to finish both at them beside your side."

Dark Leader Dragon shook his head, as the battle wouldn't change much even with his general's help as he disagrees. "No need, my loyal general. You do your thing and let me do mine.''

''Also, find me all about that brat so I can destroy him next time when I fully recover. And... Also about that Cat Girl Mew Mew too." The Dark Lord asks, in curiosity, as his general obeys while bowing. "As you command, my lord."

The Dark Lord then bursts into menacing laughs, couldn't wait to see the destruction of the Dragon Knight.

**Meanwhile****...**

On a roof top of a Tokyo building, Naruto Uzumaki was looking at all of Tokyo with both his arms crossed with a confident smile on this town. He was actually amazed by the size of the city, which he referred as a village. He was remembering back about his new mission to this foreign land.

**Flashback****...****In the Hidden Leaf of Konoha****...**

_Naruto had just entered the Hokage's office. In the office, there were two women in there. _

_One was a blond, ponytails hair on her back woman with a violet rhombus on her forehead, with brown eyes and wearing light pink lipstick. She was dressed in a grass green robe with a symbol of a gambler on her back underneath a gray, kimono-style blouse with no sleeves which shown her sizable breasts. She was also wearing low heel sandals and same color polish fingernails and toenails. She was Lady Tsunade, the fifth Hokage of the Konoha. _

_The other is her assistant, Shizune. She had black hair and black eyes who was wearing a long bluish-black kimono with white trimmings on her dress. She was also wearing low heel sandals. She was holding Tsunade's pet pig, Tonton. A pink pig which had dark shade cheeks and had been wearing a pearl necklace and a red jumper. _

_They both were expecting him to appear soon. Naruto was the first to speak. _"**Yo Granny Tsunade, what's the problem?**"

_Tsunade had both her hands, holding each other by their fingers in a hand gesture, and finally spoke with a small smile on her face. _"**Naruto, I'm glad that you came.**"

_Naruto was pretty unsure why she called her. It made him curious, and made him almost confused. He finally asked in surprise by this_. "**Really? Wow, I'm honor, I think. So, what's the emergency?**"

_Shizune spoke in a serious tone. _"**We have a mission for you, Naruto-san.**"

_Tonton added in her pig like saying of yes in a serious tone_ (I don't what to write for this).

"**I know it's early for you to have another mission after the ''Whole getting Sasuke back accident mission'' went wrong, but it will help you get back to your feet to save him again.**" _Lady Tsunade stated to the Genin. _

_Naruto clinched his fist as hard as he could, remembering how useless he was when he could not save his friend. He then declared loudly with pride and hope. _"**I know I will save Sasuke. Even if I have to fight him like in past, I will save him and return him back home!**"

_This made Tsunade, Shizune and Tonton happy to hear that the young Shinobi hasn__'t going to give up__. Naruto then asked with a calmer tone. _"**So... what kind of mission is it?**"

"**This mission will be from a D-A rank mission.**" _Tsunade calmly informs him, which__ got Naruto a bit nervous and asked. _"**How can a low rank mission go up like that high?**"

"**Because this mission might become just nothing or go bad all the way to go worst.**" _Shizune added. _

_This didn__'__t help him understand anything. Tsunade then declared in a serious tone. _"**As you might know, we are not in our own world or timeline. All of our own shinobi world, every village was teleported in this world. I ordered that most shinobis and villagers around the Fire Nation to not leave their homes until we understood this problem. I sent only the best of the village's ninjas to get info of this world. We learned that we are in a world that helped us in a few times in the past. But... it changed because most people kept everything about us in secret. So, we have to be careful that we don****'****t make any more enemies.**"

_This made Naruto completely surprised and astonished by all he just heard. It all started with that light in the sky, and since yesterday, there were problems and signs of a large village from far ahead.__The fifth continued saying_. "**Your mission will be leaving the village and entering a city known as Domino City; the one closes to us. Your mission is a two part to a double decision. You will check the surroundings of that town. It's hard to understand this new world, but let****'****s hope you will. The second part is that you will find a certain sword.**"

_Shizune handed over a scroll over to Naruto as he opened it. Inside was an image of a sword with a figure of a dragon between the blade and the hilt. Naruto, who wondered what some weapons or Justus are awesome, this sword wasn't that amazing to his expectation, except the dragon figure and the long ribbon on the base hilt which both looked awesome._

_Tsunade frowned by the fact that she couldn__'t sent someone like Kakashi instead of Naruto, but also because of something else__. Not to mention Naruto was someone hard to get him emotional on something that seems lame. She took a breath in and continued explaining. _"**This sword is in possession of either a great hero known as the Dragon Knight. Or... by an evil being known as the Dark Lord. We have no Intel on who has the sword. You will find the sword and bring it back to the village if it's possessed by a Dark Lord. If it's the Dragon Knight, let him know where you are from and leave without the sword. Because we don't know who is who, you will have to fight that person. Try not to hold back.**"

_Naruto still didn't get it all, only got some pieces. Even so, he needed his team for something like this. He asked Lady Hokage. _"**So... should I get Sakura-chan, Sai and Captain Yamato for this mission.**"

_Tsunade lifted her right hand and wiggled her finger left and right to say no. She proclaimed in a serious tone while glaring at Naruto seriously. _"**No. This isn't any other mission, Naruto. This is a sole mission.**"

_This also made Naruto a lot more serious. Lady Tsunade then released her hands and put them over her desk, staring at Naruto, as she declared in a threatening tone_. "**The reason why... is because to see how far you will go for Sasuke. If you refuse or fail, you will not be only to ****ever**** be part in any mission that will be to rescue, help or even search for Sasuke Uchiha. Your choice.**"

_This made Naruto both shocked and enraged than he had ever been before. This made him so angry by the fact that he would lose his chances to go after Sasuke, and if that would happen, he would never be able to save him. Without thinking twice, he barked out_. "**If it's to prove my will to save my friend then... I WILL ACCEPT THIS MISSION WITHOUT FAILURE!**"

_She just smiled and ordered him_. "**Then what are you waiting for, you Idiot! Your mission starts... now! And go luck.**"

_He nodded seriously and left running out of the office and the village in a hurry. He grabbed all his scrolls and ninja weapons as much as he could for this mission before heading out. _

**End of Flashback****...**

Naruto was looking around to find that sword. He refuses to stop until he finds it, although he was scared of looking down on the ground where there were strange mini tanks (cars). While searching above the rooftops, he spots something weird. He sees weird looking monster-like dragon freaks in a dark alley. They were running to somewhere in a hurry. Naruto thought it was his imagination, but it wasn't. He thought to himself as he rubbed his eyes if maybe he was being trick. "_They can't be real. But... what if those are minions of this Dark Lord guy._"

However, Naruto wasn't so sure. He remembers from his chat with the Hokage that the Dragon Sword might be in the hands of the Dark Lord. Plus with those scary things, he had to amuse they were his minions for sure! That's where he comes up with a good idea that results him to snap his fingers from his right hand and declares aloud. "I should follow those things! Wherever they're going, must be where that Dark Lord might be. No... Will be there. Yosh, I got myself a lead to that sword. HERE I COME!"

So, with a big leap to the next rooftop, Naruto follows that group of evil monster to wherever they are heading. He was too determinate to stop and think things over, but he was certain he won't lose this mission no matter what.

* * *

_**Commercial Break:**_

_**Yugi: I have a bad feeling something bad will happen soon.**_

_**Naruto: I am going to find that Dragon Sword and save Sasuke! No matter what!**_

* * *

**A few hours later****… during Lunch:**

The first half of classes was over. Ichigo M, who has just waked up from her long cat nap on her desk, was curious about what time it was. She yawned like a cat and turned her head, to freak out that Yugi was still sitting in his desk, and looking outside for some odd reason. Ichigo notice the same thing when they were walking yesterday. ''… Yugi-kun, you alright?''

Yugi got surprised as he turned to face her, and just smile nervously. "Yeah, I was. It's lunch time.''

''Uh... Ichigo-kun, do you always fall asleep like that? Especially like a cat?" Yugi then added, noticing how long Ichigo was taking her long nap all of a sudden in the middle of class. Not to mention he notice she was sleeping like a house cat.

"Oh...?" She stated unsurely, blushing because this was the first time Yugi saw her fall asleep, worst as a cat with the purring and scratching with one hand. She just says with a nervous grin. "I sleep like that. I know it's weird, but it's my thing. I'm a normal human after all!"

She starts fake laughing it, hoping her new friend wouldn't notice it. Yugi sweat drops a bit, but decides to be nice as he also laughs too. "Don't worry, I not perfect too. I have this Dragon-DNA in me now and a 7000 year old pharaoh in my puzzle. Besides... you're kinda cute when you sleep like that."

This made Ichigo happy, blushing a reddish shade of pink and thanks him. "Thank you Yugi-kun! You are just wow!"

Yugi nods as he stands up from his desk and declares. "Let's go get lunch. I'm hungry today."

Ichigo nods in agreement and says with an open smile as she roses up from her desk. "Me too! I so want some fish. Let's go!"

At the cafeteria, Yugi and Ichigo were on the line, a long one sadly. Ichigo had hope they would serve lunch in the classroom like her school did, which was a disappointment. They got a tray of simple food. The lunch server gave each student a fried fish on their tray. When it was Ichigo's turn before Yugi's, she looks at the fish and bites it before even being place on her tray. This stunned and freaked out all those who saw that. Yugi, in the other hand, wasn't that much freak out except he was sweat dropping on why a girl would grab her lunch like that. Ichigo got nervous yell as she bowed her head. "Thank you so much!"

She wanted to run away, as usual when her cat-like moments get to her, but she didn't want Yugi to feel awkward by her. Yugi was still a little nervous to ask for the fish so he got a sandwich. He asks Ichigo when he left that post. "Ichigo-kun, is that another weird thing about you?"

"...Yes. It's... cool, right?" Ichigo answers Yugi nervously, sweat dropping and shaking her tray. Yugi nods nervously himself, trying to be as polite to her as he nods. "Uh… sure. Why not! I would do that if I was hungry too. Hehehe!"

Ichigo smiles because he understood her, in a way, and also secretly sighs of relief too. Yugi look around, trying to spot Ichigo's friends and even Masaya but with no luck. "Where's your friends and... Masaya-san?"

"Masaya-kun is in kendo practice. Moe and Miwa are in a club and because I don't have anyone else here, I'm eating alone today." Ichigo said in a disappointing tone. Yugi felt bad for her, and he couldn't let her eat alone.

Yugi shakes his head and protest. "No way! You're going to eat with me and the others."

Ichigo was surprised to hear that as she asked him happily. "Really! I can! Thank you so much Yugi-kun!"

Yugi smiles happily as he nods. "No problem! Let's go up on the roof."

Ichigo stopped for a moment, surprised that this school there was a rooftop to eat one's lunch like in her school. She asks in surprised. "You can eat up on the roof? It's like my old school, except I didn't always eat there.''

"Well you should. Come on, let's go." Yugi says as he points his thumb up to the roof. Ichigo agrees and they both head up there. Before going up there, they see another pair of stairway to the roof. Ichigo got curious by that other pair and asked Yugi. "Are those stairs to the roof too?"

"They are, but only your father has the keys to open the door." Yugi revealed that Ichigo's father had them. Ichigo then got disappointed, but knew it was supposed to be as such for good reasons, maybe. She was curious though why those stairs were locked, but it was for the best. Along the way, they met up with Danny who was coming towards them with a brown lunch bag on his hand. It must have been an American way to have lunch in a bag. He asked them in a smooth tone. "Hey guys, you're going to lunch together?"

This made them to blush, Yugi trying to ignore that as he replies nervously. "Us? No. Maybe... yes. You want to eat to lunch with us on the roof."

Danny was surprised to hear that and asked in questionable tone. "You guys can eat up on the roof?"

They were surprised to hear that and Ichigo asked him. "You never ate up on a roof of a school in America."

Danny begins to chuckle and responds. "Nope. We wish we did. The use for the roofs in a school was for floods, earthquakes, or when something is attacking it. Besides that, no such thing."

Both Yugi and Ichigo felt bad that he never got a chance to eat there, so Yugi says in a kind tone. "Well you'll be the first American to eat up there. It'll be fun, a blast really."

Danny thought careful about it. He has been one to be tricked easily by new strangers, but these guys were nice enough to be trusted. He never got the chance to respond as Ichigo interrupts everything else with a big smile as she grabs on Danny's arm. "Yeah. Go join us Danny-chan!"

Danny felt awkward as he didn't want to be rude to his new friends. So he smiles back and replies. "Okay! You made up my mind. Let's go!"

With that, the three went up to the roof. Up there, Kurosaki and company were chatting and Yugi's friends were waiting for Yugi. Jonouchi who was hungry couldn't wait anymore or he'll die of not eating. He was already starving since the second class.

"Where the heck is Yug?! I'm starving and he's still not here! What's taking him so long?!" Jonouchi said in a grungy tone, annoyed that he has to wait until his best friend comes so he can eat something tasty and good.

"Relax, Jo. He's just a bit late. We can wait a little longer more." Honda tried to reason with his friend to be patient. However, Jonouchi was not one to be patient, especially about eating so his stomach doesn't get mad. "A LITTLE MORE! I can't even stop my stomach from growling."

His stomach was really growling and his face was getting paler by every second. Anzu couldn't laugh for that, even if she wanted to. She was staring at the stair way and saw Yugi coming up. She smiles as she tells Jonouchi who was trying to calm his stomach. "Hey Jonouchi, here comes Yugi from the stairs."

Jonouchi quickly turns to the stairway and spots Yugi as he says with a happy, smiling face and at the same time his face color turns back to normal. "Yes! Yug's here! Happy days, HAPPY..." His happy smile and face soon disappeared and changed into an upset and frowning face when Momomiya appears behind Yugi. Then Danny, but he likes him better than Ichigo M.

Yugi shouts to his friends while waving. "Hey guys, you don't mind if Ichigo-kun and Danny-kun can eat lunch with us?"

Both Anzu and Honda replied back with thumbs up. "Of course not!"

Then all three arrives and sit around them. Ichigo M wanted to sit next to Yugi, but Jonouchi was next to him, and also protecting Yugi from her. So she sat next to Anzu and Danny with Honda. Jonouchi finally started eating his lunch at rapid speed by how hungry he was. Everyone was amazed by this, more than usual. Jonouchi, now his stomach fill up, was took a quick glare at Ichigo M for a few times. Momomiya notices one of his glares, a little angry for that, and then whispers to Anzu. "Why is Jonouchi a jerk to me? I never did anything bad to him, except those kicks which he deceived for being a jerk to me."

Anzu looks at Jonouchi, somehow understanding that maybe he feels threatened about her presence around Yugi. She answers her by whispering back. "He's not like this. He probably will later accept you. He does that with new people, but it takes time... sometimes. Anyway... Yugi seems to like you."

Ichigo M was surprised by what she said about Yugi, and responds back while blushing. "Well, he thinks I'm an okay girl."

"Well yeah, but he really likes you. I mean, I never seen him do something like this with other girls. Maybe me, but never like this." Anzu whisper carefully to Ichigo's ear, admitting that Yugi has never, ever, done something so kind like this with any other girl… well maybe Rebecca, but pass her, no one else.

This made the pigtailed haired Ichigo to wonder about the gestures that Yugi has done for her. Jonouchi did notice a look Momomiya had when she gives Yugi a quick look. This got the blond-headed teen something to think about and worried about something. He asks to only Yugi. "So Yug, do you like that Momomiya as just a friend?"

This made Yugi completely unease and unexpected and he couches hard on the question. Jonouchi raises an eyebrow as he continues saying. "Because if you do, why her? I mean... why her?! HER!"

"Well... Ichigo-kun is just my friend and... Only my friend.'' Yugi responds, taking in a small breathe in and then out, unsure if he should tell his best friend about his feelings towards the girl he sort of likes. He wasn't sure himself, but he does like her and he needed to tell someone. ''I like her, in a way, but... she's too good to me. I don't want to ruin my new friendship with her."

Jonouchi still didn't like his responds. I mean it was Yugi and he has to respect his choice, but this still felt bad and unbelievable that he likes her. He just has a feeling that this girl is dangerous in some way or another. He just sighs as he turns to Momomiya, giving her a glare which she notices and tells her in a serious tone. "Even if you are sitting with us, it doesn't mean you are a part of this group."

This made Ichigo M upset by his words, taking it as both an insult and a threat. She replies angrily to him by defending her honor. "Why do you HATE me?! I didn't do anything to you and you treat me like some... some... You're a jerk!"

She was about to leave, but Yugi comes in between the two and tries to stop the fighting nervously. "Stop fighting you two! Ichigo-kun is a good friend to me and she is part of this crew, no matter what!"

Ichigo M felt a little happy that Yugi would defend her, even against his own best friend. Danny was amazed by how much Yugi stuck up for anyone he cares about. Jonouchi just moans as it still didn't felt good. And that's how he got by the head by Kurosaki's foot. Ichigo K says in his cool, serious tone while giving the blond-headed idiot a threating glare. "Don't be an ass with her or I will make you stop, by force."

Jonouchi got scared by Kurosaki's glare and slowly nods his head, afraid of what he might do to him. Then Rukia and Orihime appear by sitting next to Ichigo M. They both knew Momomiya must have felt a bit uncomfortable sitting where Jonouchi was, yet this felt awkward too because this was a new person they just met today. Orihime began to talk because she was determined to make a good appearance to a new friend. "So... how are you Momomiya-san?"

"Uh... fine?'' Ichigo M replied, a little nervous herself because she recalled how weird Inoue is, but she means well. She takes a breath in and continues on.''I guess. I really like it here though."

"Well... uh... I..." Orihime was having a hard time getting the words together. She actually felt even more nervous than Ichigo was. She soon found it awkward to even continue, and that made Rukia not happy. She knew Jonouchi was a moron, and has observe the moron to be even more of a goof than Kurosaki would be. Rukia takes command and speaks out like herself. "Please Orihime, we both know that Jonouchi is treating her that badly. I mean, it might take time for him to like her. But right now, this is just ridiculous! He is an idiot; he will wait until both heaven and hell die off before he admits that they are just friends and not strangers or enemies."

Momomiya was surprised that someone else she just met today would defend her. She did expect seeing Rukia's real self out like miles away. Both she and Mint were almost too alike, almost being the word. And somehow, she liked the low heighted girl. With that said, Orihime finally says with a bit more confidence thanks to Rukia's part. "You're right Rukia-san! Momomiya-chan, if you like for tomorrow, you can sit with me, Tatsuki and Rukia. We don't mind, the more the merrier. Although Tatsuki is off in her club, but when she is free she'll join us!"

Ichigo M felt a bit relief and happy that she made good friends this fast. She turns to Yugi who was hearing the conversation. She felt bad to say yes because she did like getting to know more on Yugi, but before she says anything, Yugi slowly nods his head to say that he's okay. He too doesn't feel right on how Jonouchi is acting out with her, and prefers this better than seeing Ichigo feel like a distant stranger. With that, Ichigo M agrees with smile. "Yeah, I love to eat lunch with you guys."

Momomiya then had another thing to say as she turned to Anzu and asked her. "You want too? Please!"

Anzu was shocked that she asked her too, so she responded with some nervously blushing. "Well, sometimes it's good to be away with the same old friends, guy friends. Okay, I'm in too!"

Both Orihime and Rukia were glad that now they have two more friends to eat with. Jonouchi was thrilled that he won't see Momomiya or hear the nagging from Anzu, but somehow bad because… something. He doesn't feel right for that.

Ichigo K blinks in surprise to see this change of events. Who knew the girls would stick together, and that would be bad for the guys of the group. "Wow. Now the girls are sticking together. I'm not saying we should do the same."

"I like that idea. I like you guys, but I also like Ichigo-san and Anzu-san too. '' Danny liked the idea of the guys sticking together, and then he grinned at Kurosaki. ''And also Kurosaki-san's girlfriend and sister."

''HEY! Wait, which is which?'' Kurosaki was yelling in rage at Danny's comment, and then lost all meaning with who's who. Danny rubbed his head as he had no idea either.

"I don't blame you." Honda declares with a sweat drop over his head, thinking how annoying Kurosaki is about girls… well dating them at the least.

Before they could say anything else, the bell rang. Danny asks like he knew what that meant. "Does that bell mean that lunch is over like it is in America?"

Yugi nods as he finishes his lunch. "Yip. So...I guess our lunch is over."

The cherry haired Momomiya was glad it was over. She never had a good and an awful half time of lunch. With that, everyone left their spots and headed back to class. Jonouchi was first to leave, then everyone except Yugi, Danny and Ichigo M. Ichigo felt bad for what had happened, well mostly it was Jonouchi's fault, but she still felt responsible. She thanks her kind friend. "Thank you for… trying to be nice, Yugi-kun."

Yugi blushes as this was his fault for not expecting Jonouchi would act like that. "No problem, again. I just don't want you to feel depressed because Jonouchi is sometimes... well… uh…"

Momomiya interrupts him with an angry tone. "A big, giant, freak and awful jerk of another jerk!"

Yugi now felt pretty bad, because Jonouchi isn't always like that. And that made Ichigo bad to even say that, a bit.

"...Sometimes, I guess." Ichigo adds with a small smile. This made Yugi smiled too and then both began to laugh a bit. Ichigo started to stare at Yugi with puffy eyes as Yugi stares back with a smile. Danny raised an eyebrow to what he was just watching. He wasn't one to notice things like that, but there was something between this Ichigo and Yugi. He was going to say something like if those two were just friends, until Masaya Aoyama appears in his school uniform. "Hi, Momomiya-san, Yugi-san, Danny-san."

The two stops looking at each other, causing the pigtail haired girl to blush a bit and turns to her beloved boyfriend. Ichigo M says happily to see him as she rushes to him. "Aoyama-kun! I'm glad to see you. How did you know that I was here?"

Masaya smiles as he responds. ''I'm just glad I found you here.''

Yugi felt pretty uncomfortable to be around those two because… it felt strange. Love was one thing Yugi will never understand. Even so… there was something about them that he liked… but at the same time… there was something he didn't like about Masaya.

Even since he met him, Masaya always seem to be a good person, but something was off about him. It's like a weird, cold feeling. Dark but something else much eviler. Yugi didn't understand what it was, but it was best to not doubt his senses. Even Yami could feel it when he reappeared behind Yugi in his spirit form. During the time that the Pharaoh appeared, Danny's mouth began to exhale white, blueish breathe. He quickly looks around, but sees nothing, nothing as in ghosts.

Masaya notices something off about Danny as he asks him. "Is something wrong, Danny-san."

"Huh?'' Danny mutters as he snaps out from his worries about a ghost and notices his new friends looking at him. ''Uh... No, nothing."

"Okay.'' Masaya nods as he puts his attention back to Ichigo. ''So anyway...I wanted to eat lunch with you, Ichigo, but I couldn't find you at the cafeteria. So I thought maybe you were up on the roof and... Here we are."

"Thanks for trying to find me. I was eating with Yugi when you had practice. It was... fun, in a way." Ichigo tells her lover while blushing madly. She didn't want to tell Masaya that her lunch would have been better but it was somewhat okay too. Masaya nods with a smile, believing her as he couldn't stop staring at her smiling face.

"I'm sorry, maybe next time when I'm off.'' Masaya replies back which made Ichigo very happy to hear. She understands he has a lot of things to worry about and accepts waiting for him.

''I got to get going. I'll see you later after school, Momomiya-san." Masaya says as he turns around and waves as he runs off. Ichigo continues to blush as she waves at him while shouting. "Bye Masaya-kun! I'll see you later too!"

All three watched as Masaya leaves in a hurry to his next practice or class. Yugi still had this new weird feeling about Masaya, yet he trusts him because Ichigo trusts him too. Ichigo turns to Yugi, feeling bad that he ignored him when she was talking to him. That was when Yugi felt something off, something besides Masaya; something evil.

"Yugi-kun, I'm sorry but thanks for letting me to eat lunch with everyone else for today. Hehe, you're a nice person and I can repay you." Ichigo thanks Yugi again for what he did. However, expecting a 'no problem' or something, Yugi didn't answer her. She raised an eyebrow like if he was off-world.

"Yeah. I'm glad too, thanks Yugi.'' Danny also does his thanking to the tri-color haired teen, and then turns to Ichigo. ''So Ichigo-san, why does Jonouchi..."

He was interrupted by Yugi who just ran up to the edge of the roof. Both Ichigo and Danny raised their eyebrows as they exchanged a curious look to what was with Yugi. They both walk up to him, noticing he looks down and stare at something horrible with a spooked out expression. Both new students were a little worried to what was freaking him out and looked down, seeing what he was seeing in horror.

What all three saw were monstrous, dragon-like humanoids, entering the school from the front line. Then the alarms from the school began to rang like crazy. Yugi thought to himself and Yami with a very worried, scared look. "_This...is...bad. Very bad._"

**Two minutes ago****...**

Shintaro Momomiya was doing some paper work in his office. He hasn't gotten used to this much work since he left his old tiny boxed office for this one request with the title he was given to his dead father, to control Tokadul Corp and not let it die. It was incredible to do all this, but even he found it dragging and tiring because he not only had to work double as much as he did before, but he can't even use the money and resources of the company.

He yawns as he wants to sleep a bit and did as he lay on his head, until the school phone rang. He answers it and gets a loud scream in the other line.

"Ouch! Who's this?" Shintaro said as he plucked his finger in his ear for how painful the scream was.

It was a teacher, telling him that he saw outside, through the window, about some group of weird looking creatures had invaded the school. This widened Mr. Tokadul's eyes so wide that he has seen a ghost. He wouldn't believe that nonsense, but this was not nonsense. He then presses a red button which started some alarms and began to speak at his microphone and declares with a serious tone. "Attention all students and everyone else. Please do not allow or let anyone leave the school or classrooms because the school has been..."

The rest that he was going to say was cut off because one of the Dark Dragon Hunters cut out all wires with their sharp claws, disabling all power.

Everyone heard the message, except the last bit. Even though he didn't finish, all teachers understood. Masaya who got back to the changing room heard the speaker of the threat. The only thing he was worried about of was Ichigo, but his coach wouldn't allow him or anyone to leave. This only made Masaya even more worried.

**1 minute ago.****..**

Jonouchi, Anzu and Honda heard what was going on, as they were worried about Yugi who was still not here. Ichigo and Danny as well. Jonouchi couldn't wait as he wanted to find to find Yugi. However, Misato stopped him from leaving and said to everyone while preventing Jonouchi from leaving. "I forbid anyone who leaves this room or suspension will be force to all."

Everyone else just sat in their sits, except Jonouchi. So she asked Ichigo K with a small grin. "Kurosaki, can you help me. Please!"

"Fine, but if he leaves, don't suspend the guy." Ichigo agrees to help. She nods in agreement and Ichigo quickly pins the blond-headed idiot onto the ground while sitting over him.

"This is just... PREFECT! Oh no, I mean... this SUCKS!" Jonouchi yell in pain and sarcastically, hating this very much. Even if that was funny, Anzu was still worry about Yugi.

**Back with Yugi, Ichigo M and Danny****...**

The three were worried on what to do. Yugi knew he had to say something, but he preferred if someone else did. He hated being the leader, but he had no choice. So Yugi spoke first in a calm yet serious tone. "Okay, this is not an everyday thing."

"It is with me." Danny mutters to himself with fighting ghosts, although this was kinda fresh and new.

Yugi didn't want to ask what his American friend meant and just continues saying. "Okay. Danny-kun, you go somewhere and hide for a while until those things leave. I and Ichigo-kun will call for help."

Danny was ready to disagree with that idea, but he thought for a second that this was a good chance for 'Going Ghost' and said in agreement. "Okay, I'll go somewhere. But... you two better be careful."

Yugi gives him a thumb up and says with a smile. "You bet we will! Just get going."

With that, Danny runs off to 'hide' while his two new friends stay behind. Ichigo got worry about all of this too, knowing this could be the Dark Lord's doing. She tried to take out his cellphone to call for real help from her pockets but forgot one fatal detail as she said in a silly tone. "Opps. I forgot my cellphone was burn into ashes by that Dark Lord freak! Do you have yours?"

"Nope. I forgot mines back home. But..." Yugi then smiled and took out the Dragon Sword from behind his waist. Ichigo was stunned of amazement that he had it with him, no less behind his back which must have hurt. "You bought it with you? Does it bother you?"

"Why not? And yes it does.'' Yugi answers Ichigo's questions, expecting this would happen even during school. And not to mention it did bother his back to carry that sword from his waist. ''I knew something would happen. I've done this kind of thing before."

Ichigo was amazed by how smart Yugi was to think two steps ahead. She was… in a way if it meant she has to have her Mew Pedant with her always. "_He's so not like me, he is even better than me." _

"Ichigo, go somewhere safe too. This won't take long!" Yugi declares with a smirk as the Millennium Puzzle began to glow as Yami took over. The Pharaoh then said to Ichigo with a confidant smile. "We'll be fine. We wouldn't want to see you being use like last night."

Ichigo understands his… well their concern for her as she agrees with them. "I'll be fine too. Please be okay, Yugi-kun. And you too, Yami-san. I know you two will be fine."

Yami Yugi waves good luck and runs down to the stairs, leaving her behind. After a moment, Ichigo got serious as she wouldn't let her new friend fight this problem alone. "But it doesn't mean you won't do it alone."

Ichigo soon runs off to the edge of the rooftop, and jumps off the platform. Normal humans wouldn't leave through a fall that high, but Ichigo wasn't a normal human as she lands on her feet. She runs off to find a safe spot to transform into Mew Ichigo.

**Back down in the entrance****...**

The last group of Dark Dragon Hunters had just entered the school to only be stop be a kunai that hit the ground next to them. The five of them turns around and sees no one. When they turn back, they see someone in front of the doors to the hall. It was Naruto Uzumaki with both his arms crossed with a confident smirk written over his face.

"Those who stand in our way... WILL BE DEVOUR!" One of the hunters roars as all the others join him in a howl.

Naruto points his finger with his angry look and shouts out "What did you say?! Because when freaks like you all mess with nonthreatening people like this... school I think? Then you mess with Naruto Uzumaki!"

"Die or be eaten!" Another hunter threatened Naruto who found it funny. ''I prefer eating ramen please.''

All the Dark Dragon became furious as they all charged at him. Naruto smirks as he charges at them back with a kunai in his right hand. He quickly dodges all their claw attacks, and their fangs which Naruto blocks with his kunai. Then he sent out his counterattack with quick punches and kicks. Then he throws some shurikens at them which hit all five at once. Each one dropped dead and were dead, however, their dead bodies instead turn into a pile of dark shadowy ashes. Naruto freaked out at the sight of that, never seeing that ever.

"EH! How the heck do dead, monster like things turn into ashes like that!'' Naruto asks himself in shocked as he backs away with some terror. He found it truly disturbing how they even did that. He thought that made they were real, but were they? Or were they an Genjutsu or Illusion of some kind? This only made Naruto's head get a headache. ''Aw! Never mind! At least now I don't have to hold back on them!"

Naruto turns around to look at the first floor of the school, if he can be sure this was a school to start with. Still, he couldn't leave like this with those monsters in there. It was his duty to stop them, being that he wishes to become the next Hokage and likes helping people out. He made out his mind as he smack his fist on his other hand. ''Yosh! I better stop them before they do any damage on this… school? I think? Who knows? Whatever! Here I come!''

Naruto runs inside the school to stop the hunters, and maybe find clues on his mission too.

**Meanwhile with Danny****...**

Danny was trying to find a place to transform into Danny Phantom, but had no idea where he was going. In fact, he was never even asked where the bathrooms were at. And that only made him want to go.

"Ah man! I should have asked Yugi or Momomiya-san where the bathroom were at, or a broom closet. Or somewhere to hide. Man, Japan is complex!" Danny told himself, getting frustrated by the weird place he was living for a while until the transfer was over.

Now it felt like he was going around in circles. Danny sighs as he has given up in looking for the bathrooms and just transform now, until four Dark Dragon Hunters appear as they surrounded him. Danny watches all around him as he sees those dragons were licking their mouths and looking at Danny with hunger. "Mmm... lunch. Time to eat."

"Ew... I already ate, so no. If you want something else, how about a knuckle sandwich?!" Danny shouts as he waves his fist around at them. This only made the dragons lick themselves with even more saliva.

"Mmm... even taster. Let's eat!" A hunter declares as they all charged in at Danny, until he says with a smile. "Sorry, but that won't happen.''

Danny steps back quick enough to dodge them in the last minute as all the dragons hit themselves on the ground. ''I guess you guys are too stupid to tell anyone my secret, so... I'm going ghost!"

As soon as he said that, one giant blue-white ring appears around his waist where it separates in opposite directions; one up and one down. While they move, he transforms. His normally black hair turns white, his eyes change from sky blue to ectoplasmic green, his skin changes from light to tanned, and his school uniform is replace as a black hazmat suit with white boots, gloves, belt and a "D" emblem with an inner "P" on his chest put together. He became Danny Phantom, the ghostly superhero of Amity Park, USA, Earth. The Dark Dragon hunters were amazed by this. Danny P was smiling in his might. He lifts his hand and declares with both hands over his waist. "Are you ready, or you guys giving up?"

They refused and instead charged at him. Instead of moving or dodging, Danny stood his ground. They raise their claws to crush him, but fail because they went right through him and bump each other in result. He went intangible in the last minute, tricking the two dragons. As soon as they had focus and turns to see him, he was gone. He went invisible. Then something hit the left one with extreme strength that causes him or it to crash to wall and fall unconscious. They were surprise and scared. Then someone's voice appears from above the ceiling. It was Phantom, floating, with his bottom half turned into a wispy, ghostly tail.

"Give up now you freaks, or you want more?" Danny warned them again as he slams his fist onto his other palm. Both hunters continued to refuse as they took flight and charged again. Danny was merely impressed, but he has seen better. "Okay, you ask for it."

His bottom half became back to two legs and his hand began to glow green aura. He raises his glowing hand at them and his palm release a green light energy blast at them. It hit only one, but made him crash on the ground. The other two reach him, but Danny simple turns invisible again. They were confused and he reappeared from a distant behind them. He flies towards them with great incredible speed with both his hands were glowing the same green aura. Before they could do anything else, Danny threw a massive double punch at them both at the same time. Both hunters crashed on the wall and fell down to the ground.

"That's... for saying that you'll eat me. Why am I saying this in Japanese?" Danny asked him as he was still speaking in Japanese for some reason.

Danny stopped as he noticed all four fallen dragons disappeared into nothing but black ashes. Phantom was both astonished and also shocked by what he just witnessed.

"_Well... that's new. By a really good chance, they're not ghost or I'll be in trouble. But... what are they?_'' Danny asked himself as he gently lands back on the ground, observing the black ashes. He didn't like what this meant and somehow didn't want him to know.

''_My ghost senses were not going off to warn me like they do with ghosts, meaning these things were not ghosts. Still, what are they, and why don__'__t I want to know. They are evil, very. Still, there are more of them. So, I should check to be sure so no one gets hurt._'' Danny declares as he floats up again, and disappears to find more of them.

**Meanwhile with Ichigo M****...**

Ichigo Momomiya made a long detour around the school to enter the girls' bathroom. She entered through the window and first thing she does is to check if anyone else was in there. After confirming, she takes out her Mew Pendant and stares at it. She tries to recall how much she hates becoming a Mew Mew and all that, but for these kind of stuff that involve the lives of innocents; she must do what she must.

"Okay, time to be a heroine again, for now. Mew Mew Strawberry... Metamorphose!" Ichigo kisses her pendent as it glows. Her whole body was engulfed by ia pink light and instantly transforms into Mew Ichigo. Ichigo stared at herself through the window, hating who she was; a freak. Not to mention looking like a whore; Ichigo never understood Ryou's taste. But then she thought to herself about what Ichigo K said before about his name, her name too. "_My name... also means being the one who protects. I can__'t hate this form if it would help me, yet._''

Mew Ichigo takes a breath in as she made up her mind and shouts loudly. "Even if my parents did give me that name one way or the other, I will protect those I love too! Time to show this cat's inner spirit, Nya!"

''_I can't believe I just said that. Oh well, Nya._'' Mew Ichigo told herself in thought as she walks out from the bathroom, and was spotted by 5 Dark Dragon Hunters, who were surprised to see her. The Mew Mew sweat drops to believe she found them, or them found her. Either way, it was a good thing. She shouts towards them in a heroic tone while pointing her finger. "Hey, ugly Dark Lord clones of him!"

They all glare at Mew Ichigo as she was in a pose with both hands on each side of her waist. She continues saying as she changes that pose with her cat girl pose. "I won't let Dark Leader Dragon hurt anyone in here or anywhere! For the Earth's future, I'll be of service-Nya! Mew Ichigo is here to protect everyone- Double Nya!"

They only respond by roaring at her and then charging towards her. She was expecting that, so she held out her hand and shouts out. "Come out, Strawberry Bell!

Her heart shaped, bell weapon appears from the bell from her tail as she grabs it with her right hand. She shouts out her attack right away with both hands on her bell weapon. "Time to wrap this up! _**RIBBON STRAWBERRY CHECK!**_"

Her weapon fires the pink, magical bubble blast towards the Hunters. Only of them 4 were hit as the last one dodged it by a tail. Those four were destroyed and turned into black ashes. The fifth one got scared by the Cat Girl. It decides to retreat and runs away which annoys the Mew Mew.

"Coward! This is the first time that something like that runs away. I better go after it or it will call for backup." Mew Ichigo says as she sighs at the fact that she has to act like a cat and run after its prey. She doesn't like to whine but she has no choice but to go after it. So she did, as fast as she could.

**Meanwhile****...**

Yami Yugi arrives on the long hall floor of the school in the third floor where 5 Dark Dragon Hunters were waiting for him, like they knew he would arrive.

"The Dragon Knight... Our master is displeased with your existence.'' The Hunter from the middle spoke in a threatening tone. Both Yugi and Yami didn't like the fact that this was the Dark Lord's minions, than alone he would attack his school.

"Like I care what that villains says about me. I won't lose to you, your friends or even Dark Leader Dragon." Yami threats the hunter angrily. Yugi thought the same way, angry that the Dark Lord would do this, and he would never forgive him. "_I will stop him from hurting my friend. Time to make Mew Ichigo proud, time for my hero cry._"

''_Yes, let us… wait what?_'' Yami was going to agree, until he stopped when he heard that last part. Yami Yugi was being controlled by Yugi who brings out the Dragon Sword and points it at the dragons by the side as its ribbon floats around him. Without a second hesitation, he shouts out his hero cry. "For everyone I want to protect and love, I will defeat you!"

The Pharaoh sweat drops to think that Yugi would come up with something like that. It kinda made him scared of Yugi a bit.

The Dark Dragon Hunters howled as they charged at the Dragon Knight very fast. Yami Yugi quickly moves out of the way by the left and begins to spin the Dragon Sword by its ribbon. He launches his flying harpoon slash at three of them. The sword did come at the other two, but they countered the blade with their razor sharp claws. As soon as they counter it, they came at the Dragon Knight with their claws once more.

Yami pulls back his sword to intercept their evil claw slash with him holding the sword by the hilt. He pushes them back and tries to send an uppercut punch at one, but he headbutt Yami Yugi on the head. The other tried to come at the knight from the right as Yami saw it and threw a kick. The hunter manages to grab him by the leg and spins him around. Yami did not like how bad he was doing the Dragon Knight thing as the hunter released its grip and threw him to the ground.

Yami rubs his head as he stars standing up just as the two dragons came at Yami Yugi with their claws. Yami took a breath in as he pointed his sword at them. He watches them getting close and close, timing it just right as he swings the sword and slashes both dragons in half by their waists. The Hunters' bodies dropped on the ground, dead. Yami takes a breather as he watches their bodies turning into black ashes.

Both Yugi and Yami stared at it with great shock and almost a bit astonished too. "_I know that we beat them, but…What the heck just happened?!_"

''_Beats me, but I'm amazed this Dragon-DNA manage to improve your body's moment._'' Yami answered, unsure why they did turn into ashes.

"_Well… that__'__s not what I mean, but thanks for that detail. I meant about these evil twins of the flying lizard._" Yugi asks again, almost both unsure and worry by the fact that maybe the Dark Lord could make more of them, which only worried him even more.

Yami was not sure himself. He never knew the Dark Lord could do that during his times as Pharaoh. "_Like I said, I__'__m not sure, yet. They could be clones or some kind of Hybrid version of him. Anyway, let__'__s worry about that when the school is not in danger._"

Yugi nods in agreement, knowing that his friends come first before anything else. So Yami Yugi goes off to the next place. He goes down one floor down to see if there's any more of them and spots three more Dark Dragon Hunters trying to open the door to a class with their claws. He noticed three pencils on the floor and Yugi had an idea with a smirk. He picked them up and threw each one of them at them like how a ninja throws a kunai or shuriken. 2 out of 3 hit right through their heads which killed them instantly and turned into black ashes.

The last one dodges it by a second, but the pencil hits through on its left dragon wing. The hybrid dragon began to freak out, screaming out in pain. Yami says to himself with a sweat drop behind his head. "I never thought these things can get hurt, let alone go crazy that way too."

Yami then got concerned as he turned to Yugi, suspicious about how Yugi was even able to throw those pencils like that. "_Anyway, how did you do that again?_"

"_The pencil trick?_" Yugi asks him. The Pharaoh nods as he did witness that trick once during their old adventure, remembering Yugi throwing 5 pencils through a hole when he took a bet from Jonouchi, and Yugi got them all perfectly through. "_Yes, that one._"

Yugi rubs the back of his head as he answers him with a sweat drop. "_Well…I had this friend who helped me out when we were kids, before I met you._"

Yami was surprised to know something like that, because he was never told of such a thing from Yugi, ever. It seems now their roles of their past are reverse; it was Yugi's turn. "_No way. It seems now it is your turn to keep things from me, Yugi. So who was this friend of yours?_"

"_Well… __it's a little complex to explain… too much really. I'll tell you later._" Yugi tries to explain, not trying to look directly at the Pharaoh. He felt sort of embarrass keeping this a secret, but it was something… that should be kept quiet and not bother remember.

Yami says in thought with shock, never knowing that Yugi wouldn't tell him something like a friend, especially since he didn't know that Yugi did had a friend before Jonouchi, Honda and Anzu. "_What? I think I deserve a now. Tell me? Your partner. Please?_"

Before Yugi could answer, the only scared and injury Dark Dragon Hunter couldn't take the pain he receive in his right eye as he pulls it out. Yami Yugi then noticed the dragon's stabbed eye was being regenerated. Then the dragon glares at Yami Yugi and runs away from him.

Yami says in thought with sarcastic tone. "_Great. Now_ _he's running away._"

"_We can't let him leave right?_" Yugi asks mentally which the Pharaoh replied while nodding. "_Not even close. This could be our chance to learn the Dark Lord's location._"

Yugi agreed, and if they learn where the Dark Lord is, they can stop him for good. Yami Yugi decides to fire his _**Dragon Slice Attack**_ to cut off his legs, but then a kunai appeared behind him, right close to his shoulder, and hits through the Dark Dragon Hunter in one shot. The hit was deathly as the dragon dropped on the ground and dies, turning into black ashes.

Yami Yugi was surprise and stunned by that as he quickly turned around and saw no one on the hall. He could have sworn the kunai was thrown behind him, and then Yugi had a strange feeling above him. He then raised his head and saw Naruto Uzumaki standing on the ceiling upside down on his feet.

"_What the Hell? Who in the world is that and… how's he doing that?!_" Yami demanded, astonish to see a boy almost around Yugi's age, a year younger than him, doing that. Yugi was surprised too, a little as he had seen it once before.

Naruto was focused on the remains of the Dark Dragon Hunter, spooking him for how that could happen. He then finally notices Yami Yugi after some time of staring at the ninja. Naruto jumped down from the ceiling onto the floor. He blinks in surprise that someone notices him, and he didn't expect to get caught. He says while being confused and curious of what he should say. "Um…Mmm… right! Listen kid, it's not safe to stay here. So, you better hide and leave this to me."

Yami didn't like how he called him a kid, although he was using Yugi's body. He yells angrily at the shinobi. "What did you just say? First, I'm not a kid! I'm almost 18, well this body. Second, I can handle these guys. So, you better hide yourself, kid."

Naruto says also angrily with his whole white non-pupil eyes while pointing his finger to him. "What! You may be a year older than me, but I'm a shinobi who kicks butt! So you better…"

He was about to continue until he spots the Dragon Sword in Yami Yugi's hand. Naruto gulped his throat that he wouldn't believe he would find it, or the one who was holding it. He then thought to himself in his normal serious look: "_That's the sword…If it is, and then this guy must be…_"

His thoughts were interrupted by Yami Yugi who turned around and began to walk away. "Look, I'm going now. I'm going to protect my school. Alright, Mr. Shinobi."

As he was walking away, Naruto then threw another kunai in between Yami Yugi feet to stop him. Yami Yugi turns around angrily as he notices the serious expression over the shinobi's face, and he was dead serious too. "Maybe I didn't notice it before because I'm not so bright, but I know who you are now, Dark Lord!"

Yami Yugi almost fell down in a funny way by how he was accusing him as being a Dark Lord. He says with a big sweat drop on his head. "Dark Lord? You must be confusing me with someone else WHO'S EVIL!"

"Nope. I know because your monster friend was scared of you, Dark Lord!" Naruto declares as he points his finger at him.

Yami Yugi became annoyed for the second time he called him the Dark Lord. Not just him, but Yugi too as he spoke instead of Yami. "He's not my friend and… He freaked out when I injured him or it. Besides, I'm the Dragon Knight! I bet even Konohagakure must know that name."

"I don't buy… Wait! You know where I'm from?" Naruto questions in surprise that some guy he has never met or even one who wouldn't know of Konoha would know of his village. Yami was too, he was surprised his partner knew where this shinobi came from. "_You know where __he__ is from? With the clothes he's wearing, he's not from here._"

"Yes! He's a Hidden Leaf shinobi or ninja from Konoha. I know this… from a friend." Yugi answers mentally to Yami with a sad expression when he mentions that friend. The Pharaoh notices the grim look that Yugi had when he talked about that friend and just ended the subject with that. Yami Yugi then said to Naruto with Yugi speaking through him. "You must be a Chunin or a Jonin at best to be accepted on this type of mission."

Naruto sweated drop that he wasn't even a high rank shinobi, just a Genin, but this guy didn't need to know as he barked at him. "Well…Maybe! That's another reason why you must be a Dark Lord!"

"Are you deaf too? How many times do I have to say that…I'm the Dragon Knight!" Yami Yugi explains once more to the idiotic shinobi.

Naruto couldn't figure if he should listen to him, or just ignore him. So he decided to think about this for a long time which irritated the Dragon Knight. Finally, Naruto answers him with a serious expression. "Okay… only if you hand me over the Dragon Sword."

"What?! Why do I have to give you my Dragon Sword?" Yami Yugi demanded, surprisingly to hear this guy wants his sword too. It was bad enough the Dark Lord is his enemy, but does he have to have two enemies?

Naruto begins to clear his throat with some coughing and says firmly. "It's my mission to retrieve the Dragon Sword from Dark Lord's hand. It's my duty as a shinobi to follow my missions. Besides…"

He paused and started to remember the warning from Lady Tsunade and an image of his friend, Sasuke Uchiha (in Part 2 look), when he couldn't save him that day. He was so close, and if he messes this up, he'll never be able to save him. He continues saying in his serious and confidant tone. "It's the only way I can be part of the mission to save my friend! My close friend, my best friend!"

"Your close friend? Your best friend?" Yami Yugi asks as he repeats the blond hair ninja's last word. Naruto nods and continues saying: "I have to success this or I lose my only chance to save him from an evil person who took him from us."

Yugi began to feel bad for him who was also thinking of three people close to him in the past, not to mention all his friends of now. If one of them were taken from him, he wouldn't be able to sit tight and not go after them. Yami Yugi says softly with his eyes closed. "I'm sorry about your friend; I understand something about that and would know if one of my friends were robbed from me…"

He pauses as he opens his eyes and continues saying in a serious tone. "But I can't give my Dragon Sword to you! Because even if you don't believe me or not, this sword once belonged to my father before he and my mother were killed by someone evil."

This made Yugi even more serious as he glared at the shinobi. "I won't hand over this sword to anyone. I'll use it to protect everyone close to me from the Dark Lord and beat them. I'll NEVER hand it over, EVER!"

Now Naruto felt bad, even if this guy could be the Dark Lord. But even so, he proclaims while cling his fist to him. "Then… I'll have taken it from you, the HARD WAY!"

Yami Yugi was surprise, but answered to him with a smirk. "I don't like that idea, but…I'll have to for once! Bring it!"

Naruto shouts while taking out a third kunai from his sleeve on his right hand. "That's my line!"

They both charged at each other and clashed their weapons. Both blades of their weapons clash each other as sparks fly out. Yami Yugi had a better grip on his weapon than Naruto, but both were pushed back from Naruto's strength.

Naruto quickly steps back his right foot and charges back towards Yami Yugi with greater force. Naruto sends out a barrage of punches and kicks while still trying to slash Yami Yugi with his kunai. Yami Yugi dodges almost all of his attacks, except a few punches and kicks that got him across his face, his chest and on his ribs.

Yami Yugi was slid back backwards until he gridded his feet on the ground hard enough to stop himself. He shook it off as Yami charged back and sent his own barrages of punches and kicks at Naruto while still trying to slash him with his sword. Naruto also dodges almost all of his slashes, except a few punches and kicks on his left cheek, the right side of his chest and his stomach. Naruto was sent flying off his feet, almost dropping to the ground until he somersaults from his hands onto the ground as he spins back right-side up and on the ground.

They were both even, pretty closely, until Yami Yugi finally made contact with Naruto's kunai again. The Genin couldn't hold the sword off him, so he took out a fourth kunai from his other arm's sleeve. Even with two, Naruto was pushed hard by the sword's amazing strength.

Both knight and shinobi began to breathe heavily by the barrage of physical attacks they left to each other. Naruto thinks to himself while trying to catch his breathing. "_I… don't believe this. This guy… is harder to beat… than he looks._"

Yami Yugi also thought to himself while trying to catch his breathing. "_This is… nuts. This shinobi… is tough. He's… at least in some equal level to…Dark Leader Dragon and Mew Ichigo._"

Both knight and shinobi were amazed by the others' endurance. Naruto was almost pumped up by this fight like he has never had in such a long time. He finally says to Yami Yugi with a cocky smirk. "Okay. I admit that you're strong, super strong."

"Thank you?" Yami Yugi thanks the shinobi with an eyebrow up. Naruto then changed his expression into a serious one as he declared. "However… I haven't begun using my real power. No more holding back!"

He raises both his hands to form a hand sign in the form a ''+'' shape symbol and shouts out. "_**SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!**_"

And by an appearance of white smoke, appear 4 more identical clones of Naruto. Yami Yugi was both amazed and stunned by this. He couldn't tell what had happened and nor didn't Yugi as he said nervously. "_**Shadow Clone Jutsu**_? _That could be a high level Jutsu. I didn't except him to use something like that._"

"_How do you even know that? You got to explain to me later._" Yami questions Yugi with this new knowledge even the Pharaoh didn't knew about. Yugi just nodded as he glared at the shinobi.

The real Naruto pointed his finger at Yami Yugi while his clones were stretching their arms and legs. "Well… what do you think? Give up now!"

"Impressive. I wish I could do that too, but… No, I won't give up!" Yami Yugi replies back as he points his Dragon Sword at the clones. Naruto just smirks as his clones join him. "Then bring it on!"

The real Naruto declares the order as his clones charge at Yami Yugi with two kunai on each clone's hands. Yami didn't like those odds, knowing it would be too much for Yugi's body to handle. He then said mentally to Yugi with a worry look. "_Yugi! We have to use __**DRAGON SLICE ATTACK**__, or we'll lose by those numbers._"

Yugi knew that the Pharaoh was right, but if he revealed the only technique that could turn the tide of the battle to them and let the shinobi to beat them with his knowledge… it wouldn't end well. He couldn't afford losing his only ace in this fight as he replied back to Yami mentally. "_We can't. That's our only trump card in this fight. We still don't know what else he can do._"

"_Okay. Then it's the hard way._" The Pharaoh follows Yugi's plan. It was amazing for the ancient Pharaoh to know that his partner has been thinking that far ahead. He had grown a lot more than he expected him to be.

So it went as Yugi planned. Yami Yugi versus Naruto plus 4 Naruto clones battle commence. Yami Yugi stood well even against 4 more Naruto; however, after some time later, they began to overpower him. He wasn't able to handle so many of them or keep them up. It was like fighting five Duel Monster cards, except Yugi didn't have any traps to stop or destroy them.

Then each Naruto clone slide down and send out a high slide kick at Yami Yugi which sent him flying in midair, as each one said in four words. "_**Uz-Um-A-Ki**_!"

In midair, Yami Yugi saw the real Naruto coming down from above him with a downward kick and he had shouting out. "_**NARUTO…UZUMAKI BARRAGE!**_"

He didn't like the look on this, so he quickly tries to move his head away from the kick. The attack got Yami Yugi on his stomach which sent him crashing to the floor, very hard leaving a small crater on the floor. Naruto landed between his clones, trying to see if the tri-color hero survived. He says out loud with his eyes closed, because he felt disappointment. "I told you this is going to be hard way. I guess I'll…"

He quickly sense something, opens his eyes and like sixth sense, he backs away. From the crater, appeared a flying harpoon Dragon Sword that slashed down all of Naruto's clones and disappeared in white smoke. Naruto then sees Yami Yugi who was now normal Yugi, back on his feet, pulling his sword back to his hand. He then spitted out some of his blood from his mouth.

Yugi was shaken up as Yami was not able to handle the blow, and his body was getting tired. However he couldn't give up like that. If he did, he would let everyone down, and he couldn't afford that, especially to his duty of this Dragon Knight.

"Not… yet. Not now, not ever. I will never give in, even if you are better, stronger or more experience than me. I will fight for my dear friends of mine." Yugi began to speak softly, from his weaken state while he dragged his body out of the crater with one leg. Yugi felt like a piece of meat, being slammed by a hammer. Even so, he couldn't give up. He doesn't understand why he's even trying to protect the Dragon Sword which put him into this entire mess, but it belongs to his father and it's the duty of the son to protect his precious memories. If he didn't, then he's not meant to be a friend.

Yugi took a breath in as he tightened his grip on the Dragon Sword. He raised his eyes towards Naruto, glaring at him as he declared his words, strong and from his heart. "My bonds… will always be there for me. And those bonds go deep to my father's promises, and to the people who will need the Dragon Knight. I don't care if you surpass me in every way, I'll… I'll never give up on this sword, my life, or defeat!"

Naruto was left speechless by this guy. What he's trying to do, to fight for what he cares for, remains him of himself. Naruto thought back from all those fights he had, like against Neji Hyuga, Gaara of the Sand and even Sasuke during in the Valley of The End. And he knew this guy who had that sword wasn't lying, he means what he says. He knows he does, and that gives him his respects. In his head, he was wrong about accusing him for being the Dark Lord. No bad guy would say words like those.

Even so, now Naruto was that eager to fight him with all he has. Naruto then smiled as he said with a smirk. "If you're not giving up, then I won't either. Let's see if you can handle 10, 20, 50 or 100 Shadow Clones! _**MULTI SHADOW CLONE…**_"

Before he could finish his Jutsu, 5 new Dark Dragon Hunters appeared from behind Naruto. Yugi saw them and yelled at him to warn him, although it caused him problem to know the shinobi's name. "…Um… Shinobi-kun! Look out behind you!"

This ruined Naruto's concentration and left him in a state of rage as he pointed angrily at Yugi. "Hey! You didn't let me finish. And…I'm not a kun."

Yugi sweat dropped from the yelling, and how stupid he was about the warning he was telling him. Before he got the chance to turn around, three of them jumped over Naruto, sending him to the floor. Their weight put together made sure that Naruto couldn't move. One of the Dark Dragon Hunter had Naruto over his butt which was not a great spot to smell. "Ouch! Get…off…me…you…ugly…freak! AND YOU STINK!"

They enjoy squeezing him as they did it harder. The other two hunters were ready to attack Yugi with their red eyes. Yugi got both angry and worried about all of this. Now that Naruto couldn't even stand, it left just the Dragon Knight to fight, uneven once more.

"_We can't… do this anymore. We have… to use…__**DRAGON SLICE ATTACK**_. _I don_'_t care… no more_." Yami finally declares serious by the outcome. Yugi now knew he has no choice, but there was another problem now added.

"_You_'_re right… but, we_'_ll never beat all 5 with one attack. Plus, they can kill the Shinobi-kun even if we do something. I wish… we had something else… to fight back!_" Yugi pointed out, angry at the thought that they won't do much now. If Mew Ichigo was here, maybe then, but right now, it was just Yugi and he's not even strong enough to handle this fight. He felt completely useless and frustrated by this.

He needed to do something, and then a voice spoke to both Yugi and Yami mentally, and one they remembered. "**You can! Concentrate your strength and focus. You still have much more power than you think you have. Believe in it and yourself, young Dragon Knight.**"

Yami could now hear the voice as he thought it could be the same one that spoke to Yugi. "_That's the voice… from before? Who is he?_"

"_I don't know, but he does give good advice. Let's pull even more power! And I know how!_" Yugi declares as he forms his new plan to change the situation around, and it was the best one he had too. Yami agreed with his partner as he followed his plan. "_I'll follow your lead Yugi!_"

Yugi quickly holds both hands together in a mental, hand sign state. He began to concentrate as much as he could; trying to draw something out inside of him. While he tries to concentrate he began to remember the words of a friend he once met before. "**If you to be able to protect something but you don't have your own techniques to fight, then you need to copy and adapt them! It's not cheating, it's a way to fight and to save your love ones, loser.**"

Yugi smiles a little as he memorizes Naruto's **Shadow Clone Jutsu **and how it was used. Then blue aura spiral flow began to appear below Yugi's feet and spin around him while growing larger. This surprised both the Dark Dragons and Naruto with widened stun eyes. He knew that aura and energy, but it was impossible for a normal human to do that. "_No way, that shape and color. It's…Charka. He has Charka in him. How is that possible?_"

After a little more concentrating and energy, Yugi made the same hand sign as Naruto and shouted out fiercely. "_**DRAGON…SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!**_"

And by an appearance of white smoke, appeared four identical clones of Yugi. The Dark Dragon Hunters drop their jaws as Naruto was super amazed and astonished. The real Yugi was happy about this, feeling that his clones were stronger than the shinobi's. Yugi says with a smirk to his clones. "Cool! Isn't just me or are there better looking Dragon Knights around here."

"I think it's you, or me." The first Dragon Clone declares with a cocky smirk. Then all of them said with the same smirk. "Or us all!"

The real Yugi was truly amazed by this technique, but he had no time to enjoy the moment. He then announced serious. "Okay. Let's worry about this right after we kick some evil dragons' tails.

"Right!" All the Dragon Clones declare with their own cloned Dragon Swords in their hands.

Yugi and his Dragon Clones charge at each Dark Dragon Hunters. They each swing their own Dragon Sword which the evil dragons didn't like this at all. They all slashed them and quickly beaten them with ease. The Dark Dragons disappear into ashes like the ones before. After they left, all Dragon Clones disappear with satisficed expressions. Naruto got up on his feet, still whooshing. He stares at Yugi who was still amazed by his technique.

"That was so amazing. I've never heard or seen a Dragon version Jutsu before." Naruto burst out of excitement. He was truly amazed that this guy took down those creepy monsters and did it with some clones.

"I don't even know that I can do that. It just came in mind." Yugi tells him with a smile, while his cheeks were blushing of joy. Naruto nods as he's still amazed by that. "Someone with huge amount of Charka can use it like that, like me."

"Cool. Charka…I know about it, but never had it till now." Yugi told him which caused him to laugh a little. It was a long time since he felt happy about something like this. Then there was a small silence, until Naruto said overexcitement. "Well…Let's continue!"

Yugi then sweat dropped as he yelled at Naruto at shock. "What?! You still want to fight? In that state?"

"Of course! I'm fire up now that I'm going to beat you, Dragon Knight kid." Naruto declares with a big smirk over his face. Yugi then got mad as he was about to yell at him, until he remembered what he just call him in the end of his sentence. He called him Dragon Knight, which left him pretty surprise. "That's the Dragon Knight. So now you believe me?"

"Yoshi! Anyone who would defend their opponent can't be evil, especially since you gave out that speech about protecting your friends and love ones. No one can lie about that" Naruto explains to Yugi with a smile. The Dragon Knight then smiled, knowing this guy finally believe him. And somehow, he could tell now that he wasn't a bad person; he could feel it.

"Besides, you remind me of myself, but just smarter and more patient which is awesome!" Naruto adds with a big grin as he raise his arms high. Yugi sweat drop about the whole awesomeness part, but he just nods and replies. "Thank you, I guess. Then…I'll fight you too, with all I have!"

"You bet!" Naruto answers back as he stands in a fighting position. Yugi nods as he holds his Dragon Sword with his right hand as he uses his left to form the same hand seal as before. They both stood in their battle pose, with their hand signs ready.

"Sorry about before, and I should have introduced myself. I'm Naruto Uzumaki, the greatest Genin of Konoha and the future Hokage!" Naruto introduces himself energetically while grinning.

"Huh? A Genin? I don't mind. You're stronger than you believe you look, Naruto-kun." Yugi says as he had a feeling this guy named Naruto wasn't an elite but it scared him that he was in the same level as one. He shook his head as he introduces himself. "As for me…I'm the Dragon Knight of Light, I guess. I'm Yugi Mutou!"

"Yugi-san, huh?" Naruto says, almost unimpressed. He was hoping for a big time super awesome name, but it didn't matter. And then he remembered it. He remembered the name he said last night; the night when the flash of light appeared. "_The name I said last night. I guess I can trust him now._"

Naruto rubs his head around as he continues saying. "Alright Yugi Mutou, here I go!"

Yugi smirks as he declares back. "Bring it, Naruto Uzumaki!"

"_**SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!**_" Naruto shouts as he creates 10 Shadow Clones on his side.

"_**DRAGON SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!**_" Yugi shouts as he creates 10 Dragon Clones on his side.

Both sides were ready to fight, ready to beat the other. The real Yugi and Naruto declare the order as they point their fingers to the others' side. "Let's go!"

The army of Shadow Clones and Dragon Clones all charge at each other without any hesitation for a battle royal of clones. It was a brutal battle of clones as the real ones clash each other too.

After a few minutes of intense battling, there stood Naruto and his Shadow Clone left and one Yugi left. During their battle, Yugi's Dragon Clones were both better and more effective than Naruto's clones. His Dragon Clones were able to take on against Naruto's Shadow Clones punches. With their Dragon Sword's copies, they were all a threat. Even so, Naruto's combos and experience on using his own Jutsu and Shadow Clones were better against a rookie user. They were both exhausted that they only had, at least, one last trick left.

"You're… pretty good, Yugi-san!" Naruto breathes heavily while sweating. Yugi nods as he was tired and sweating too. "You… too, Naruto-kun!"

Naruto grins it was a long time since he had this type of fight, but he needed to win this once and for all. "Let's… end this fight! I still have… my trump card left."

Naruto slowly raises his hand next to his clone and he began to rotate both his hands in a sphere form. While doing that, his palm began to spin and rotate Chakra into a round, sphere like Chakra ball which is still spinning like a tornado or a hurricane.

Yugi was speechless with wide eyes. He could sense the great energy around that attack, it was incredible. He says with such amazement. "What… what is that?"

Naruto answers him with a weakened grin. "My_** Shadow Clone Jutsu**_ may be my best trick, but it's not as powerful compare to… _**RASENGAN!**_ I still need a Shadow clone to use this Jutsu, but it's amazing right."

"No… it's beyond amazing. It's… super incredible to see such an attack." Yugi says in amazement with a big smile over his face. He didn't expect that Naruto had such an attack with him, but he did and it was amazing. So amazing that Yugi wish he had such an attack. "I so want to learn and use that type of move."

Naruto says with a big chuckling grin. "Hehehe! Well… it's harder to master than _**Shadow Clone Jutsu**_, and difficult too. Also, we're in a middle of a battle here, maybe next time."

"Okay. Even if this _**Rasengan**_ is your trump card…" Yugi begins to say while he points the Dragon Sword to him and it begins to glow. This surprised Naruto a lot that at first he thought Yugi was channeling his chakra into his sword, but it wasn't the case. Yugi continues saying with his own smirk. "But I too have a trump card, my _**Dragon Slice Attack**_! I should warn you; this is a long range attack. So, be careful not to be blown away."

"Are you kidding me? I drive on this kind of battle!" Naruto shouts of joy. Yugi wasn't surprise Naruto would say that. The blond-headed ninja then continued saying as he charges up his attack. "Even if that attack is a non-Chakra Jutsu, it still pumps my excitement. Let's see which move is better, my _**Rasengan**_…"

"Or is my _**Dragon Slice Attack**_ the better one!" Yugi continues on as he charges up the glow into a golden aura with both hands

There was a completely silence, to see who will start first. Then it broke when Naruto's Shadow Clone grabs the real one's left arm tight and begins to spin him around. Yugi also begins to twirl around his sword, faster and faster, with one hand to increase its swing's speed. Then the Shadow Clone lets go of the real Naruto like a catapult which he disappears afterwards. The real Naruto charges, while in midair, holding up his attack to Yugi. At that time, Yugi holds his sword with both hands and with all of his might takes a huge swing at Naruto which sends out his crescent golden, energy slash attack towards him.

"_**RASENGAN!**_/_**DRAGON SLICE ATTACK!**_" Both Naruto and Yugi shouted as their signature attacks clash in a huge aura of golden vs blue. It was truly intense amount of energy being spread around them.

Both their attacks were evenly matched up to the others', making it impossible for the other one to beat the other. Then both gave more power to their attack. And just as they were, both Yugi's and Naruto's eyes began to changed. Naruto's pupils became slitter, and his eyes changed from his sky blue to red. Yugi's pupils also became the same form and color too, but for a moment. Before one of the attacks could beat the other, a green like round energy barrier appear between the two attacks, separating them. Both Yugi and Naruto were surprise by this that causes their eyes and pupils to change back to normal.

Naruto shouts at Yugi with his white pupil eyes. "What is that?! Is that yours, Yugi-san!"

Yugi shouts back in surprise. "No! I can only use _**Dragon Slice Attack**_ and now the _**Dragon Shadow Clone Jutsu**_.

Before they could stop their attacks, it was already too late. Both _**Rasengan**_ and _**Dragon Slice Attack**_ couldn't break through barrier. _**Rasengan**_ simply bounced from it which left that side of the barrier cracked. _**Dragon Slice Attack**_ also cracked and damages it before it disappeared. The barrier still would stand both attacks. Naruto freaks out with his non-pupil eyes and yells. "What is that?! Some kind of Jutsu or something unfair!"

Then someone's voice says to him while Naruto couldn't see who said it. "Nope. It's something a little bit different."

"Who the heck was that?! Was it you, Yugi?" Naruto asks, a little spook, as he turns to Yugi. The Dragon Knight shook his head that he didn't answer while he just looked around at all directions to spot who did. Then like magic, they both saw a white hair, black dress kid, floating on the air in front of him. It was Danny Phantom, of course, crossing his arms over his chest. "Sorry, I forgot I was still invisible. You guys shouldn't fight at a time like this.

Naruto wasn't happy to hear that. He wanted to continue fighting Yugi with all he still has left. So he barks out at Danny in an angry tone. "HEY WHITE HAIR DORK! First, I wanted to win that fight for fun. Second, what kind of move was that? Finally, who or what are you?"

"Okay, sorry? That was my ghost shield and, by you didn't know or heard... I'm a ghost." Danny proclaims to the blond-headed ninja with a small smile. As soon as he heard that, Naruto shouts like an idiot in fear as he jumps behind Yugi. "GHOST! What the heck does that even mean? DON'T EAT MY SOUL!"

Danny dropped his jaw when he heard the whole eating Naruto's soul. Yugi also sweat dropped behind his head and explained to Naruto who was shivering. "Don't freak out, Naruto-kun. This guy is Danny Phantom."

Naruto had no idea who that was, not one clue. Yugi's sweat drop grew when he noticed the shinobi's cluelessness and said much more simple for him. "He's the Ghost Boy of Amity Park, USA, United States of America."

Naruto still had no idea what that meant which made his Yugi's sweat drop grew bigger than his head. He finally says with a louder tone in the shortest way to tell him. "He's a super hero of the Earth. And he doesn't eat souls"

Like an idiot, Naruto got it with a smile. "Oh! I still don't know who he is, but I'm convinced. Hello Ghost Kid who doesn't eat souls, I'm Naruto Uzumaki and I'm going to become the next Hokage!"

Danny was left completely speechless by Naruto's change towards him; it almost made him scared of him. Yugi finally sighs of relief that he got it as he then turns to Danny. "How can you not even get it from the beginning? Still, it's nice to meet a hero of true and justice.

"It's an honor for someone like you to say that, Yugi Mutou the former Duel King." Danny responds back which surprises Yugi that he knew that. Maybe Americans do know more than anyone else. Naruto, however, only got a blank from what the Phantom said. "Duel what King?"

Yugi just ignored that part as he replies to Danny. "Wow, I didn't know someone as heroic like you know me. I'm glad and honor by this."

"Same here!" Danny answers back with a smile over his face. In fact, he was sweating dropping as he thought to himself. "_I'm just glad that I knew this while me, Yugi and everyone else were chatting during lunch._"

"So... um, why is a ghost, super hero guy doing here?" Naruto finally said something smart as he scratched the back of his head. Yugi widens his eyes of how smart that question his new friend gave out. He turns to Danny who know look nervous from it. "Yeah? Why are you...?"

Before he could finish, another Dark Dragon Hunter appeared, bashing its way from the three, as he was running for his life from the three. The three noticed it and it got scared by them when it turn around and ran faster. All three had a smirk over their faces and Yugi spoke first. "First thing first like how Phantom wanted to say, let's stop those things."

Danny agrees with that, more as he was about to tell them something very shocking. "Exactly! Let's kick some butts!"

"That's my line too! Let's do it! _**SHADOW CLONE JUSTU!**_" Naruto shouts out as he creates two Shadow Clones and chases after the Dark Dragon. Yugi couldn't help it being left out of this either. "That's my thing too! _**DRAGON SHADOW CLONE JUSTU!**_"

Danny watches as Yugi creates his own two clones and chases after the Dark Dragon Hunter too with Naruto. Danny now felt he was being outdated that everyone was now making copies, well he couldn't help but get in there too with the multiple game.

"What the heck! Well you two aren't the only ones who can duplication!" Danny declares as he begins to engulf his body in like a weird form of energy. Danny then splits himself to form a green aura to create two copies of himself from a physically splitting. He then also chased after the dragon with his two new comrades.

The Dark Dragon Hunter turned slightly to see the army of clones, which scared him as he yelled. He didn't want to fight them by their numbers, so he quickly runs faster and faster. Before he could get away, a female's voice shouts out which Yugi recognize. "Got you now, _**RIBBON STRAWBERRY CHECK!**_"

"_That voice... I know that voice!_" Yugi said mentally as he sensed a huge amount of energy forming. From a flash of pink light that engulfed the cowardly dragon, the Dark Dragon Hunter was destroyed and turned into nothing but ashes. All of three originals and their clones stop in their tracks. Both Naruto and Danny were left in shock and spoke startled. "Who was that? How did that happened?!"

Yugi was not surprised as he knew who it was with a big smile. Like out of nowhere, Mew Ichigo appears in front of the three while waving her hand and staring at Yugi.

"I told I'll see you again, Yugi..." She says until she notices in shock to see three Yugis, leaving her stunned and even dizzy. "...Mutous. This is... so confusing!"

Yugi forgot about his clones, so he forms the release seal to disappear his clones into smoke. Mew Ichigo was astonished that Yugi has a new power of some kind in just one day. She says to him with a big smile and her eyes sparkly towards him. "That is so cool that you can... um... did you multiple?"

Yugi began to chuckle a bit, blushing too, and replied. "In a way! It's Jutsu, used by chakra. It's a clone Jutsu that allows me to summon and create an amount of clones of me. It's my new move."

Mew Ichigo was now even more amazed. She didn't know Yugi came up with something so useful and amazing like making copies. She says to him with a big smile and happy tone. "Wow! If you keep this up, you'll surpass me in no time!"

Yugi blushes as he scratches the back of his head as he answers with a small smile "I wouldn't say that, but it is super. But even with that, I know that you'll be always being stronger than me."

"Thank you, Yugi-kun. You don't have to be that polite." Mew Ichigo thanks Yugi with a smile over her face. Yugi continues to blush as he smiles bacl.

Then Naruto notices Mew Ichigo a more closer, more on her ears, tail and dress. Naruto sweat drops as his mouth was stretch pointy and his face look extremely stun like a girl's. He then quickly approaches Yugi and asks him as he taps Yugi's shoulders behind him. "Hey Yugi, is that young lady... a cat?"

Yugi sort of forgotten that Naruto was here, so he answers him. "She's another super hero, I mean heroine. She's also my friend. Try to say hi to her."

Naruto looks at her again and says with a nervous grin. "Um... nice to meet you! I'm Naruto Uzumaki, and... I already know about talking animals but not half human half animal girls."

Mew Ichigo giggles which scares Naruto a little that maybe he has anger her, but it wasn't that. She likes him better than Jonouchi, finds Naruto sort of cute. She replies in her cat pose. "Thanks! I'm Mew Ichigo by the way, Naruto-kun! And you're very cute!"

Naruto then grinned while blushing about the cat girl's comment and says. "Hehehe! Thank you! And you mean like a strawberry? That's awesome. Well... any friend of Yugi's is a friend of mine!"

Mew Ichigo smiles even more that she knew this guy was very nice. Then she noticed Danny and says with amazed. "Wow! Danny Phantom is here, in Tokyo!"

The cat girl then sweated and asked him. "You're not going to eat my soul right?"

"Another fan of mines... AND NO! I don't eat human souls! Any soul!" Danny explains angrily towards the Mew Mew. Even more than ever, he thought that the Japanese are very weird. He shook his head and smiles at the cat girl. "I'm glad to meet the leader of Tokyo Mew Mew."

She was amazed that the Ghost Boy, hope he wasn't a ghost, even knew about the Mew Mews. She didn't like anything about ghost, but she likes and admires the ghost hero of America, who she can sense that he's more than what meets the eye. Danny thought to himself with a nervous smile. "_I'm just glad that Ichigo told me about..._"

He then realized that the Mew Mew's name was the same as the two Ichigos he met today. He then said with a surprising expression. "Wait, you said that your name is Mew Ichigo, right?"

She nods happily and he responds with an astonished expression. "Wow! You're like the third person I just met today with the same name!"

"Thanks, I get that a lot! Someone who saved the world should know about other super heroes like me." Mew Ichigo says to Danny with a bow and a gentle smile over her face. Then Naruto dropped his jaw when he heard that and started yelling in shock. "What?! YOU SAVED THE WHOLE WORLD!"

Danny felt proud about that and says in a cool tone. "You bet! I really saved the whole planet from a giant, ghost asteroid!"

"That is extremely cool!" Naruto bursts out of excitement. Someone who saved the entire world must be super strong and very awesome too, which Naruto likes both things a lot! Mew Ichigo made a sweat drop towards Naruto and said with one of her fangs out. "You really are not from here, Naruto-kun. But... why is the ghost hero of Amity Park doing here?"

"Yeah. Why are you here?" Yugi finally asked Danny who closed his eyes for a moment. He had to find some good lie to trick these guys, and he had one. He reopens his eyes and responds with a smile. "Well, you guys already met one of the Fentons."

Yugi nods in responds. Mew Ichigo didn't to not blow out her secret identity. Naruto just blink as he had no idea what he was talking about. Phantom continues explaining. "The Fentons always need help with ghost catching. I'm their guardian angel in terms, so I secretly came here to help them out."

"Why?" Naruto questions which sounds okay, but it was weird to follow a family around like that. Danny replies back as he nudges his shoulders. "Why not. Like, why are you doing here?"

"I follow those monster things to here. What were those things anyway?" Naruto replies as he places his right hand over his chin. He never understood why those things attacked here, or why were they. Yugi also thought the same thing, but he knew the answered. "Those things must be Dark Leader Dragon minions, I think."

Naruto and Danny blink their eyes and ask at the same time. "Who?"

"He's this Dark Lord and he's evil, insane and dangerous." Yugi tells them as he cross his arms over his chest. Naruto just blinked even more as he finally snapped his fingers. "So, he looks like those... dragon things. That makes a lot of sense now!"

Mew Ichigo nods in agreement as she adds while imagining the Dark Lord as a cartoon drawing. "Yes. But he has more muscles with wings, giant jaws, evil demon eyes, and a big evil-looking scythe!"

"So... he's a talking dragon? How?" Danny questions to the Dragon Knight. The Ghost Boy knew of Ghost Dragons and they talked, but he's sure this Dark Lord wasn't a ghost.

Yugi was also curious himself too. He met a lot of Duel Monsters, but none of them seem as dangerous as the Dark Lord, or one to have this evil all over him. And he wasn't a Duel Monster, which made the matter even more curious on why he has shown up now of all times. "He said he existed for many years. He's more dangerous than any villain I ever fought, but almost different too as he's not dumb to think I'm not a threat."

Everyone was silent because of this setback, until Mew Ichigo declares in a serious tone. "It doesn't matter! I fought many monsters that I haven't lost to one yet. And that means I won't lose to some gecko!"

"Me too! I also fought a group of villains myself too. I can handle any Lizard Breath!" Naruto adds as he slams his fist over his chest with great force. Phantom nods too as he says heroically. "Me three! I always fight ghost or machines or plants in the past. This is like a refreshment!"

Yugi was amazed that these people he just befriended would help him. He knew he had a talent to make friends from his wish from the Millennium Puzzle, but never this great. He smiles as he says with a heroic tone. "Okay! Then next time, we will fight Dark Leader Dragon and defeat him!"

"Right!" The three shouted as they raised their arms up. Naruto was very eager to take the Dark Lord as Danny couldn't help but beat a new villain.

Then a noise happens and through the microphone, Mr. Momomiya spoke through the speakers. "Sorry everyone! I got the supple power started up. Okay, at this time, everyone can leave the school. No exceptions!"

Ichigo's father sighs of relief as he sits back on his sit and thought to himself. "_Thank goodness that those things are gone... and I had program motion detectors around the whole school. Thank you Mr. Maker from TV. But I wonder... who stop them._"

The four heroes got worry and Danny said while turning invisible, which spook both shinobi and Mew Mew. "Guess I better go. Till we meet again!"

He then disappears, going intangible through the floor and leaves. Naruto also says his good-byes as he stretches his arms. "Well, I better go too. See ya!"

Before he leaves, Yugi realized why Naruto wanted to fight him and asks while holding his sword. "But Naruto-kun, didn't you need the Dragon Sword to be accepted to save and rescue your friend?"

Naruto made a small smile and says. "Well... Granny Hokage said to only retrieve it if it's in the wrong hands like that Dark Lord or whatever he calls himself, but... if it's the Dragon Knight, then he or she can have it. So… Good Luck!"

Yugi was very happy to hear that. He thought he might have lost his sword, but instead he made a friend. And being a friend of Yugi's, the young Dragon Knight want to help anyone he cares for out. He also made a small smile and replied back to his new friend. "Thank you. Naruto-kun... If you get the chance to save your friend, I will help you get him back. That's not a saying, that's a promise of a lifetime."

Naruto was surprised to hear that, especially to someone he fought and beaten him up badly. Mew Ichigo didn't know what they were talking about this friend, but she couldn't help but be part of it. "I don't know who you two are talking about, but I'll help too! A friend needs help and I want to help my friends out too!"

Naruto stares in surprise at both the Dragon Knight and the Mew Mew in so much joy that he began to cry a little. The two smiled as Naruto quickly cleaned off his tears and bowed to the two. "Thank you, you two! I won't ever forget this! Till we meet again!"

Naruto then turned around and left running, leaving the two behind. Both Yugi and Mew Ichigo gave each other a smile and the tri-color haired hero said happily to her. "Well... here we are again."

"Yeah! Like last night." The Mew Mew said her cheeks were reddish because of Yugi's smile. Yugi nods as he asks her. "Were you also patrolling this part of town again?"

Mew Ichigo nods, lying of course for the patrolling the town, as she replies. "Of course! I promise you that I'll help you beat that demon dragon together."

Yugi was happy to hear that as he tells her with a happy tone. "I'm glad that you're my friend."

This made Mew Ichigo to blush even more reddish. She was happy to hear that from Yugi, still considering her Mew Mew self as a friend. She questions as she hides her face from Yugi. "You think of me as your friend?"

Yugi nods with a serious, smiling face and responds. "Yes, I do! Mew Ichigo... I... I... I..."

Yugi felt nervous to continue saying his words as he does like-like the Mew Mew, so much. He was unable to finish because everyone started to leave their classroom.

"I better get going! But first…" Mew Ichigo notices this and walks towards Yugi very fast. Yugi's face turns red as Mew Ichigo kisses him on his right cheek. She smiles gently as she walks away as she waves goodbye. "Bye Yugi-kun, till we meet again!"

Mew Ichigo winks at Yugi just as she starts running. Yugi was left alone in his head, wanting to say thanks for what she did and finish what he wanted to say, but he still felt too happy to see her again. And he couldn't help but not understand why he's still blushing.

While running, Mew Ichigo sees Jonouchi finally coming out of the classroom in a hurry. He felt relief that he can search for Yugi, but then that changed quickly when he saw her coming towards him. Like for a moment, time itself froze to allow Jonouchi to notice her pink hair, her cat ears and tail.

"_That hair... those ears... and that stupid weird tail... it's her!_" Jonouchi thought to himself as he glares at the Mew Mew. Mew Ichigo was shocked to even see that idiot as she was very worried that he learn who she was. "_Oh oh! This is bad._"

With his anger finally reveal, Jonouchi points his finger towards her and shouts. "YOU EVIL CAT!"

This left an anger mark over Mew Ichigo's head. With that, she jumps up to the air on top of Jonouchi and stomps her right foot on Jonouchi's face just when he raises it. The pain was unbelievable for him as she would be that heavy to use his face like an extra platform. This caused Jonouchi to automatically drop on to the floor, hard and painful. He also began to sneeze out of control from his allergies. Mew Ichigo then dropped back onto the floor and runs away to untransformed back to Ichigo Momomiya. Everyone, also Ichigo K and Rukia saw the cat girl running away.

"Who was that? She completely took out Jonouchi with one step on his head." Rukia asks the orange haired Ichigo with a suspicious look. Ichigo didn't answer her, but Orihime did. "That was a Mew Mew!"

"A what?" Rukia asked, left unbelievable surprise to hear such a thing as that. Ichigo then responds to her as he crosses his arms. "Well, I think I'm sure that she is one of six heroines of Tokyo known as Tokyo… something, no Mew Mew. I never put much attention to that."

Rukia was even more curious that Soul Society never learned of this as she questions even more. "But... who was she? In name, of course."

Yugi came to everyone, hiding his Dragon Sword again before anyone saw him, and answers. "That was Mew Ichigo."

Everyone was shocked and surprised as they turned to Ichigo K, who sweat dropped that they think he knew something… which he didn't. Anzu and Honda were relieved that Yugi was okay as Anzu was the first to talk to Yugi. "Yugi! You're okay. We were so worry!"

"Me too! But where were you and... There's a third Ichigo? Meow." Honda asks with a grin over his face, wanting to ask for her number. Yugi and Anzu sweated drop to even see this actually happening.

Jonouchi, who finally got up with a large red boot mark over his face, shouted rage in his tone "THAT EVIL CAT! She kicked me on the face, Yug! And her name is Ichigo too! What's with that name? I am starting to hate it! HATE IT!"

Everyone didn't say anything to him as they ignore him. Ichigo K had a suspicious face, but puzzled too. He thought to himself with great focus. "_Another Ichigo? That name is getting famous now. But..._"

Ichigo then looked at Yugi who was still looking at the direction where Mew Ichigo went while blushing. He had his super surprise look and continued in thought. "_Does Yugi... no! That must be my imagination. Yeah!_"

Then Ichigo M came back, running and exhausted, with a happy smile over her. Yugi was happy to see her okay, and relieve that she wasn't hurt. She had a small grin when Jonouchi still felt angry and pain from the boot stomp of Mew Ichigo's, aka hers! "Hi everyone! Is everything okay?"

Yugi answers with a quick wink. "Of course everything is okay. Why wouldn't it be?"

She understood with a nod that if everyone knew what had happened, it would be very bad so she went along with the plan. Anzu was curious about where those two were as she asked. "Where were you two? You two didn't come back after lunch when we trapped in there."

This got them thinking for an excuse, so they both said in a calm tone. "We… Were searching for Danny... because he got lost, trying to find the bathroom."

As soon as she said that, Danny showed up in a hurry, breathing heavily as he ran around the floor. "Hey guys, I got lost for a moment. But, I'm here now."

Both Yugi and Ichigo signs of relief that he didn't say something that would suspect of doing something else. With everyone asking Yugi and Danny about what happened, Jonouchi was able to speak to Ichigo M alone, for how bad he felt to ruin her first day. "Umm... umm..."

"What! You want to insult me again." The red-haired Ichigo shouted at the blond-headed idiot, thinking he would insult her again. Jonouchi now didn't want to say anything to her, but had to or Anzu will scowl him for this. He continues saying in a nervous tone, having a hard time to say the magic words. "Um... I'm... sorry."

This surprised her when Jonouchi apologized. She didn't expect him of all people to say sorry to her. He continues his apology to Ichigo while he rubs the back of his head. "I didn't mean to be a jerk with you, which you are, but I don't want to make you uncomfortable here. I don't have to like you or think of you as a friend, but... I'll try to get used with..."

He stops at that sentence as he blows a big sneeze out. Ichigo smiles a little to see how Jonouchi's nose turned red and his eyelids too, and also how he was sorry for what he did. "Don't worry; I'll get used with you too. And are you okay?"

Jonouchi's nose was running and his eyes too as he replies to her with a stiff tone. "Sorry, my allergies. I really don't like cats."

"Well... sorry. But, you'll get used with them." Ichigo M said nicely to him which Jonouchi didn't believe that. "I doubt it."

Then Mr. Momomiya appeared, running to everyone. He was glad with a big sigh to see that everyone was okay, especially his daughter.

"Seems like everyone is okay. So... the fire drill was a success." Mr. Momomiya declares with a grin over his face, although he was scared that no one got hurt. Yugi raised an eyebrow when Ichigo's father said that. "_A fire drill? Does... he know what happened here?_"

Ichigo's father approaches his daughter and hugs her for how scared he was for his princess. "You okay dear?"

Ichigo M nods to her father and replies with a smile "I'm fine. But... this was a fire drill?"

Mr. Momomiya was hesitated when she asked him that, but he was able to respond to her question. "Yes, but something hit the power lines and... Well, I switched the supply power and here we are."

Ichigo M was now off when her father just said that; he lied about what has happened. "_Why is my dad lying? Is he... hiding something from me?_"

Mr. Momomiya takes a breath in and then out as he declares serious. "Okay everyone, time to leave the school. One by one."

The students follow their principal's order as they left their classrooms. As everyone began to leave the school, Mr. Momomiya stops Yugi. "Can I ask you something?"

Yugi blinks as he notices something was wrong with Ichigo's father by just staring in his eyes. "Sure, what's wrong?"

"About last night... thank you for protecting my Ichigo. I know you would care about her as a friend." The honorable father thanks Yugi as he bows to him. Yugi blushes that Ichigo's father would do all this for just protecting Ichigo, which he had to. Then he got serious and ask the tri-color haired teen. "But... what was the name of the attacker again?"

"Well... oh that. He called himself… Dark something, something. I never got the chance to hear it well." Yugi lied, knowing it would be dangerous if someone like him knew his name. Mr. Momomiya was quiet after hearing what Yugi had to say. He just nodded and said. "Okay. Thanks again! See you tomorrow."

So Yugi left in a hurry to catch up to everyone else. Mr. Momomiya Tokadul felt like... unsure but he knew Yugi hide the villain's name from him. He thought to himself with a concern look in his eyes. "_I am sure he was talking about you, Dark Lord. He is back and he's more dangerous than before. I can't allow him to find or even know about Ichigo. I need to be ready... like Sacto told me._"

As everyone left for the day, Ichigo M was able to find Masaya who was looking for her too. He was again worry about her, but she explained again that Yugi was there for her. Masaya was glad to hear that with a smile.

"Well Masaya-kun, I have to get going. I do have a job you know." Ichigo finally spoke as she stretches her arms up. Masaya was surprised that she's going to work for today after everything had happened to her yesterday and today, making him very concern for her well safety. "So, your boss still wants you to work after just moving to another house."

"You know Ryou; he's my busy boss who loves to see me suffer." Ichigo scowls when she mention his name, but in a happy tone for her boyfriend. Masaya smiles a little, not happy that he couldn't go with her. "I'm sorry I can't come with you."

Ichigo shook her head and said with confidence and a big smile. "Don't worry! We'll have time to see each other next time like tomorrow! See you tomorrow, Masaya-kun!"

Masaya smiles, knowing he will see her tomorrow. She goes off running as he waves goodbye. "Right! We'll go out when I have time. Have a good night, Momomiya-san!"

Ichigo smiles happily as she felt happy to at least she talked to him. With her Masaya-kun, she felt like there's nothing to worry about. Then Yugi appears, barely catching up to her and says with a small smile. "Masaya-san really likes you a lot."

She then blushes that she didn't notice he was beside her. It made her also happy to see him. She says with a nervous and surprise tone. "Yugi-kun! Don't scare me silly. And... Yes, he does. So do you, right?"

This made Yugi uncomfortable, but said with a nervous tone. "What?! I didn't say that!"

She starts laughing and replies. "No! I was just kidding! But... you do care about me right?"

Yugi says with a smile and a calm nod. "I do... in a friendship thing. So... are you going home?"

"No, sadly to say. I have a job to go to." Ichigo said with a small frown over her face. This surprised Yugi to think Ichigo Momomiya has work and asked her. "You have a **job**?"

Ichigo forgot to tell him that and answered him. "Yeah, I forgot to tell you about that. My job is as a waitress in Café Mew Mew."

"Café Mew Mew? You mean that place that said to have a connection with Tokyo Mew Mew?" Yugi replies in a questionable tone. Ichigo grins a little as she replies. "The very same coffee/tea/dessert restaurant that inspires and support Tokyo Mew Mew. That same one."

Ichigo takes a pause as she looks up in the sky, remembering why she has to work there or else. "The same one… I've work there like, since a long time. Hey Yugi-kun, do you want to see the café and meet my other friends who work there too?"

Yugi was glad to hear that she wants him to come. He would say yes, 100%. But... he remembered about Jenny and her pan of death. He says in a sad look and tone. "I loved too, but I can't today because of Jenny. I really want to go, but she gets upset and... Who knows what she might do to me? Something… cruel."

She felt sad to hear that, but she understood. She replies to him as she slaps the back of Yugi's back. "Don't worry! Next time, like tomorrow."

"Really?" Yugi asks, hoping he might see where she works at. She nods and he feels happy again. He gives her a thumb up and says with a smile: "Then I'll see you tomorrow, Ichigo-kun!"

The cherry pigtail girl was very happy to hear that she says before running to work. "Thank you so much Yugi-kun! See you later!"

She waves goodbye and leaves to her job. Yugi really wanted to come, but this was better too. Yami also notices that his partner was more than happy. The Pharaoh was curious even more if Yugi had a thing for the red hair girl that appeared in his life, but he made sure not to ask him as he demanded. "_Should we go?_"

"_Huh? Oh yeah, we're going. Jonouchi and everyone else couldn't go today and Danny has to go home early too, so it's just us._" Yugi answers him mentally, remembering that the others have their own stuff and so on. Yami then questioned about the ninja or Shinobi they fought today. "_You think that Naruto's mission will be okay without your sword._"

"_Of course! That whole fight and how we met him felt like... someone wanted me and him to meet somehow._" Yugi says, thinking how strange everything went to be with what was happening. It felt very sure; someone was playing with these events.

Yami also agreed with his partner on that. "_I too had thought of that. This was more than a mission like how Dark Leader Dragon sent those monster minions of his._"

"_Yeah. This isn't going to be the end of him yet, right?_" Yugi questioned the Pharaoh, unsure if this nightmare will ever end with the Dark Lord. He has dealt with many foes, but the Dark Lord is someone completely unpredictable to figure. The Pharaoh nodded that he was a dangerous foe, and he would have been much more worry about it; but he wasn't because he has seen how much Yugi did to gain those powers and powerful allies too in such a short time.

"_No. But, with our new power and new allies, we can do it._" The Pharaoh replied which raised up Yugi's courage up. "_That's more like it! We do have a chance, our bonds are our power!_"

Yami smiles to hear that from Yugi, he has grown a lot, but he hasn't changed who he is. "_You haven't changed a lot, Yugi._"

Yugi began to chuckle and said in thought. "_Thanks Yami. Let's get home before Jenny gets upset and does something that will hurt me. Like that evil pan. Evil._"

Yami agrees and they left the school in a hurry. And boy was Yugi sweat dropping on the walk home about the pan. Ichigo K saw him leaving and thought to himself with a concerning stare. "_I wonder what that strange energy was last night and today when Yugi, Momomiya and Danny were gone. I have to keep my eyes open, but... is this _"_**his**_"_ doing._"

Leaving him with more thoughts in his mind, Ichigo Kurosaki decides to go home before he explodes of over thinking.

After another close call and meeting new rivals and friends appear in his life, Yugi seems that much determine to stop the Dark Lord and whatever he might be up to. Can he do it? Can Ichigo M actually be the heroine she is meant to be? Will Naruto cause problems again? Will Danny's secret be exposed? And will Ichigo K learn of what's happening? Well find that out and more, next time!

**To be continued****...**

**(ENDING 1: Thank You! By Home Made Kazoku from Bleach)**

I hope everyone enjoys Redo Episode 3... because it's just the beginning of this series. So far from being done yet. Next time will be much more crazier. It will introduce Dark General Knight versus Dragon Knight Yugi and Mew Ichigo, plus... Pikachu? In the next episode…

Yugi: I seem to always get attracted by evil, but I guess that means I also meet good friends.

Jenny hands over Pikachu: Don't start that nonsense. Here's your partner.

Yami: Partner?

Yugi smiles: He sure is. He was very important to me when I was still very young.

Jenny: Anyway, he's now your responsibility!

Yugi sweat drops: At least you're being soft on me. Hehehe!

Dark Leader Dragon: That brat must die as soon as possible!

Dark General Knight: My lord, leave him to me.

Dark Leader Dragon: I had someone else who might be able to help me. But just be on standby, just in case.

Dark General Knight glares evilly: It would be my honor, my lord.

Yugi: Another fight is blowing my way. I might have to make sure I beat anyone who would harm my friends and love ones. Next time in Yu-Gi-Oh! Dragon Knight Reborn: …

DragonKnight15: The Episode's name will change slightly to suit it.

Yugi: Got it! So Next Time… New Enemies, an Old Partner Appears! The Battle Against the Dark Lord's General! I choose you- Nya!

Ichigo: Oh great, more bad guys with R logos and a creepy knight. But as long as I'm with Yugi-kun, we won't lose Nya!

Yugi: Umm…

Ichigo: Right, right! And please remember to read, enjoy and review! See you guys next time Nya!


	5. 4: Yug and Pikachu, D Knight and Pokemon

**Yu-Gi-Oh! : Dragon Knight Reborn!**

_**Created by: DragonKnight15**_

**Disclaimer: This story is a copyright from me. I also may have used other plots from other authors. Almost all characters, objects, names, places, powers, moves, events, plots and weapons are not original worked. They were already made from other manga, anime and cartoon stories. They are also already copyrights that I do not own. This story is an anime story. P.S.****This story is also a crossover of other anime/cartoon stories like Naruto Shippuden, Bleach, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Sonic X plus other Sonic video game plots and characters, Danny Phantom, FullMetal Alchemist, Sailor Moon, Pok****émon**** and others more. Later on this volume, I am borrowing Erika Aoyoma and Mew Erika from Arrick Haun from Fan as one of the other characters in this anime story. Ichigo Momomiya has also the name of ****"****Tokadul****" ****and she is 17 years old than 13 like in the anime. This is not also a copy of either any "Dragon knight" or "Dragon Knights" stories, but it's weird that I never heard of them until now. It is my idea, even if the names of it are weird. Some characters will have, sometimes, a short written name. ****Like for example, Ichigo Momomiya= Ichigo M and Ichigo Kurosaki= Ichigo K. ****Most names are in their Japanese or English versions. If you don't get it, look at in the Internet.**** Note: Most Duel Monster card names will be in their English names. ****Also, most cards effects are change into their anime version. Also note that most techniques/Jutsus from Naruto will be in its English form and others in its Japanese forms.**

Hello Readers, this is the Redo of episode 4 of the first arc of Beginnings, the Dragon Knight of Light and the Mew Heroine! Hope you love it! Sorry that it took too long, love it and review it.** P.S. I do not own them all or any of them except this crossover story, so I wrote the band's or artist's name that wrote that song which I do not own again.**

**There is still no dueling, yet. In the next chapter, but for now... Let's mix with Pokémon action!**

**Also, MAJOR CHANGES! I like the word. It makes sense.**

* * *

**The Earth... is a great place where humanity and all other creatures live and learn to evolve little by little, but this great world has Darkness in it too. Evil beings who wish to conquer this world and everyone. **

**Only one being stood against them to show everyone the power of light and hope, but this great mythical dragon wasn't able to stop them. He gave his powers and hope to a human that was known by his name, the Dragon Knight! **

**Before this hero also met his end, he gave the legendary Dragon Sword and his hopes and dreams to the next knight, his youngest son who is destined to become a legend by the sides of his comrades and his love. This hero... is the Hero of Light, the Last Dragon Knight of Light!**

* * *

**(OPENING 1: Melissa by Porno Graffitti from Fullmetal Alchemist 1)**

**Volume 1: Episode 4: ****New Enemies, an Old Partner Appears! The Battle Against the Dark Lord's General! I choose you- Nya!**

**In the previous episode of DKR****:**

_The return of the Dragon Knight brought not only hope, but problems too for Yugi Mutou. Many new developed have occurred around Yugi as his older sister, Jenny, appeared in his life, as well as many others like meeting Danny Fenton. However, Yugi didn__'t mind as he was happy to have that many people around him. The same would be said for Ichigo Momomiya who met both new and old faces to her life… and Jonouchi._

_However, it wasn't alright as the Dark Lord unleashed his terrible evil cloned minions, the Dark Dragon Hunters, to kill Yugi and everyone in his school. Forcing his hand, Yugi charged in to protect the school, and he was not alone as Danny Phantom and Mew Ichigo helped out too._

_Yugi's problems only became worse than better as he fought a completely new opponent in the appearance of the Shinobi of Konoha, Naruto Uzumaki. It was a hard battle, but in the end, it gave birth to a new friendship between both knight and shinobi. _

_However, can Yugi survive the next attack of the Dark Lord or fail? And what surprise does Jenny have for Yugi? Find out now!_

**And now the conclusion****… From last chapter:**

Still tired from battling evil dragon clones and a ninja who's clearly an ''idiot'' but a friend, Yugi had to hurry home or his older sister would be furious. Yugi was already exhausted of so many things in his head, and now with his sister in his life, it made his life become that much difficult.

Yugi says to Yami in thought, whining a bit about the Dark Dragon Hunters. "_Man, if it wasn__'__t for those clones that Dark Leader Dragon sent to destroy us and the school… this would have been easy._"

Yami didn't say anything as he just briefly nudge. "_... Huh? Yeah… true._"

Yugi stopped walking as he gave the Pharaoh a questionable expression that Yami wasn't paying attention to him. It's not like the Pharaoh to not listen unless he was worried about something else. "_Is something worried?_"

Yami snaps out from his trance as he looks at Yugi. He was curious about something since the fight Yugi had with Naruto Uzumaki that he needed to know.

"_You didn__'__t answer my question about Naruto Uzumaki._" The Pharaoh asks Yugi who was once again not trying to look at his partner, showing the sad expression. "_Well… it__'__s complicated._"

"_How so?_" Yami questions which only brought more concern for Yugi. He didn't want to tell him, but he might as well tell him one piece of the whole thing. It wasn't something he wanted to be kept just from the Pharaoh, it was something he didn't want to tell anyone about.

"_Okay… When I was a kid, I had friends before our friends… three of them that I was happy to have, until we drifted paths and I haven__'t __seen them since. And one of them… he was from Konoha._" Yugi explains Yami on why he didn't want to say anything. The Pharaoh was quiet for a while as he agreed on why Yugi had trouble telling him. "_Well… it explains a few things. But, why didn__'__t you say something before?_"

"_You or anyone else, maybe Ichigo-kun if she asked, but even past that, no one ever asked me… and I rather not talk about it._" Yugi declared, remembering how hard it was for Yugi without any friends for a long time… a long time being alone. Yugi kinda gave up on having friends, but that changed because of the Millennium Puzzle.

Yami now understood why Yugi never told him that. It kinda made him bad since he never asked him much about Yugi's past than his own past. So the Pharaoh asked Yugi about this friend who was from Naruto's village. "_Then who was this friend from Konoha?_"

Yugi stared at the Pharaoh with a calm look, and soon looked up in the sky. The Pharaoh noticed Yugi began to form a sad smile as he had his hands in his pockets. Yami thought that maybe he shouldn't have asked him.

"_... Someone who taught me about the meaning of bonds, and since then, I consider him my first closest and dearest friend._" Yugi declared as he stared back at Yami, smiling about the person he was talking about. Yami was surprised to hear that, never thinking that Yugi learned his bonds from someone he never knew that existed. Whoever this friend was, he must have been a role model to him. Yami didn't ask any more about this friend of Yugi's, to not bother him of the same subject… until he's ready to tell him everything.

So the walk home was quiet again, although Yugi was now worried about what the Dark Lord's next plan might be… or what Jenny might do to him with his school uniform almost all ripped off. After a few more blocks and steps, Yugi finally made it home. He stared at his home as he finally made it back, took a breath in, and walked to the door to prepare what his sister might do to him. As he enters the Game Shop, Yugi was shocked to see that the whole store was completely clean up.

Last Yugi remembered it, the entire shop was a mess! He notice all the books were back to where they were, all the cards were back in the looking boxes, and everything was so shiny and neat. Yugi was truly amazed his sister did all this while he was gone. Then again, he did remember how tightly his sister was. "Oh wow! This is Jenny's work all over it."

''Yugi?'' He heard Jenny's voice, shouting from upstairs as she heard the whole thing he said about the cleaning. "I'm glad you like it, and… you're late! WHERE WERE YOU?!"

Yugi sweat drops, checking his watch, and explains to her nicely. "I'm not late! I always come here in this time… sometimes."

Jenny came down a few steps from the stairs. She was wearing an apron with her haired tied up in a ponytail style, glaring at her little brother. Yugi got nervous she might hit him as he grins happily. Jenny soon noticed how torn off Yugi's clothes were which made her suspicious.

"What happened to you? You had a long period of P.E." Jenny asks in a serious, questionable tone which made Yugi nervous, and yet a little shocked. How could she say he had a long period of P.E., with his proper school uniform on? It was probably best for him to not continue the subject. "This? Well… I guess so. This is nothing. I'm fine."

''… Okay?'' Jenny somehow didn't believe him, but she didn't have time to play 20-20 questions. She moved her thumb up behind her back and said. "Come up. I have your surprise up here."

Yugi raised his eyebrow on what surprised. Yami soon remembered him which one it was; the same one she promised him before he headed to school. Yugi face palm himself for how forgetful he was to not remember it. Still, he didn't care as he went up on the stairs very slowly. He was in no rush to get up soon as he did not care what this gift of hers might be. He was too exhausted to care, after the long day he had.

When he got up to the small living room, something quick jumps on him which almost caused him to fall backwards. He caught it around his arms and when he looks at it, he was so surprised to what he was holding. It was a yellow small male mouse with pupils, white irises and black sclera. He has round red marks on his cheeks. The bottom part of his tail is brown and the top of his ears are black stripes. He was wearing a red/black cap which had holes where his ears can fit through and had the image of a dragon holding a sword in its talons, with red bright flames behind it in the front of the cap.

Yugi could barely say anything in shock, but mutter as hard as he could, staring at the mouse who was smiling at him. "…Pika…Pikachu?! Is it really you?"

The small creature responds by jumping up to Yugi's face and slapping him across his cheek with his tail.

"Pika Pikachu! (It's me alright, my old friend!)" The yellow mouse declared as he lands back on Yugi's arms. Yugi couldn't help but cry a bit to see him. He instantly hugs the mouse with so much affection, like if he lost some part of himself for a long time. "I miss you too a lot, my old partner."

Yami asked in shocked, too shocked really as his eyes widened. "_Partner?_"

Yugi answers him in thought while still looking at Pikachu. "_Yeah. He was a gift from father when I was born. Grandpa told me my dad wanted to help me raise him… but you know what happened next which meant things changed. When my parents die, Jenny promise to take care of him, until I was older enough to take care of him. Every time she visited, I play around with Pikachu when he was Pichu._"

Yami was quiet to hear that, understanding how lonely Yugi was in his childhood even more. The Pharaoh had a father even when he was young back in Ancient Egypt, but not Yugi. It made him know how hard Yugi had a life, but he found a way to find happiness in form or another.

"_You guys must have a lot of fun._" The Pharaoh asked as Yugi nodded with a small smile. "_Yeah. As long as it last for Jenny to leave, me and Pichu always had fun being together. We played, we trained, and we even slept together. I never returned it back to his Pokéball because… I prefer he stayed outside like you and me. It was sad when Jenny did left with Pichu, but I never gave up hope that I would see him again. I gave him that old cap of mine to never forget about our time together._"

"_And he didn__'__t. Because he__'s your friend._" Yami added, after witnessing how much how close Pikachu was with Yugi. It was like Yugi's pet… somehow. Yugi didn't think of the mouse as a pet but a friend he never had.

"_Yeah. You know, it__'__s a __coincidence really._'' Yugi says with a small smile as he rubs Pikachu's right ear. ''_I know it is just me and you, but it was like fate that I saw him again._"

"_Like Momomiya-san._" The Pharaoh added with a smirk over his face. Yugi gave him a glare for that one, still mistaking what he has with Ichigo being too close. "_Not funny._"

After a while, Yugi's Grandpa comes back from the store. He too was surprised to see Pikachu again. It was like a family reunion. He was glad to see his grandson happy like this. For a long time, Yugi hasn't been this happy and this made the old man happy too.

Before nightfall, Yugi and Jenny were outside with Pikachu at a deserted part of a small park. They were looking at the sunset. Pikachu was lying on Yugi's head, cozy over his hair.

Yugi stare at Jenny, curious if she trained him well in his part when she was taking care of him.

"Have you raised him well?" Yugi asks as Jenny sweat drops a bit with a nervous smile. "Kinda, but you raised him way better."

"Okay. Pikachu, let's see how much you grown." Yugi declared excitedly to Pikachu, seeing how much stronger his little partner has grown in moves.

"Pika! (Right!)" Pikachu shouts as he jumps off his head onto the ground on four feet. He was battle ready to try out his move sets after a long time.

"Now, how does this work again? Um…Mmm…'' Yugi began to think, forgetting which moves can Pikachu use? This made both Jenny and Pikachu to sweat drop. It took Yugi sometime but he finally remembers which one were they as he orders. ''Pikachu, use _**Thunderbolt!**_"

Hearing his command, Pikachu releases an electrical yellow, electrical shock in the form of a lighting strike to the sky. Yugi looks up in amazement, watching how powerful the _**Thunderbolt**_ was. "Wow! He was grown well! Okay Pikachu, use _**Iron Tail!**_''

Then Pikachu's tail began glowing silver light. He leaped off, coming to a large rock and swing around as he smashes as well as cuts down the rock in half with his tail. Jenny was impressed that Yugi didn't forget that one. "I forgot he could do that. Not bad little brother."

"Thanks, but I haven't begun!'' Yugi replied with a confident smirk as he remembered another move Pikachu was good with. ''Time to use the big guns! Pikachu, _**Volt Tackle!**_"

Pikachu nods with a smile as he runs off in top speed. While running even faster, he was engulfed in golden electricity current while his entire body inside the current looked like black and white. The current further increase his speed as he smashes his way right through a big boulder with ease. After he smashed it, Pikachu stopped as he return back to normal.

Yugi was more impressed that the _**Volt Tackle**_ was really known as the tank move. Yugi just then remembered Pikachu's last attack, and one that his Grandpa told him that his father enjoy the most.

"Time for the great one Pikachu! _**Extremespeed!**_" Yugi calls it out as Pikachu nods as he runs again, only this time he was ten times faster, almost too fast as it passes through the entire park without getting seen. It was like a moving yellow light spot that was too hard to track. Pikachu suddenly appears beside Yugi's feet that even Yugi didn't notice he was there until a few seconds.

Yugi was truly amazed by his little partner as he picked him up and placed Pikachu back over his head. "Amazing! You haven't forgotten that move. You were awesome Pikachu!

"Pika Pikachu! (Not one bit!)" Pikachu praises himself a bit with a proud smile. Yugi chuckles a bit to hear that. Jenny was happy those two were able to spend time together like that.

"Let's go Yugi, Pikachu. It is getting dark." Jenny orders the two with a serious expression, while she did show some sign of joy. Yugi agrees as he notices that the sunset was coming down. "Okay. Let's go Pikachu!"

"Pika Pikachu-Yawn. (Right, I'm very tired-Yawn.)" Pikachu yawns of exhaustion as he stretches out his small hands, feet and tail.

The three left back home to have dinner and go to sleep for the following day. Yugi was too happy to have Pikachu back that he wasn't consider of the Dark Lord, but not vice versa.

**Night****… Inside Dark L.E. Enterprise…**

Dark Leader Dragon was sitting on his throne, having a nice dinner of steaks over a plate with a glass of red wine… well it looks like wine does it? Maybe blood? He was eating like a normal, proper human being with a fork and a knife. And yet… he was eating so he wouldn't yell angrily that Yugi defeated his Dark Dragon Hunters. He was furious, very furious.

Then Dark General Knight appeared before the Dark Lord while kneeling down on one leg to him. "My Lord, you don't seem disappointed that Yugi Mutou defeated your elite Dark Dragon Hunters?"

Dark Leader Dragon gave him a quick glare, showing he was angry and disappointed… but not too much. He sort of expected this would turn out as such, with the exception of the Shinobi and the Ghost Boy. He responds while chewing down his meat. "I knew they would be defeated, but…I wouldn't guess that Konoha would interfere. The same goes with that ghost boy."

"Why would those strangers help the Dragon Knight? Even the Mew Mew Cat Girl helped him again." Dark General Knight questions how the Dragon Knight finds a way to avoid another attack as such.

The Dark Lord looks at his general, noticing from his eyes, that he was not happy how a human would be able to live. The Dark Lord declares as he takes sip of his wine. "Do not worry about those silly matters, my general. I'll have to send something… different, to handle that brat."

"Like what?" Dark General Knight demanded angrily, which anger the Dark Lord by his general's tone. The evil general became scared, knowing his master can destroy him. ''I'm sorry. Please continue, my lord.''

"…I'm going to ask Team Rocket for their assistance again." The Dark Lord declares which confused the evil general very much. Dark General Knight; got up from his feet, anger by the fact that his master would ask that organization to help his cause. He begs him in anger. "Please, my Lord. Allow me to destroy that boy and the Mew Mew with my own hands. I must, I will…crush them!"

Dark Leader Dragon thought for a minute, knowing his general might. However, he also couldn't take the chance that he might die too. Still, he needed to make sure this works.

"Very well, but only if they failed to eliminate that brat! And if you can't finish him, retreat. Got that?" The Dark Lord threatened him with a dark glare.

Even if he was wearing a helmet, the evil knight smiled evilly and thanks his lord. "Thank you, my Lord."

Dark General Knight begins to laugh very evilly which disturbs Dark Leader Dragon very much with a sweat drop. Even so, the Dark Lord smirked evilly too, hoping his most loyal servant would destroy Yugi once and for all.

**Back in the Hidden Leaf of Konoha****…**

Naruto Uzumaki had to hurry back to Konoha as fast as possible, and barely arrivals during night as he rushes, well crashes onto Lady Tsunade's office. Naruto was breathing heavily as he didn't even eat at least one bowl of ramen from Ichiraku Ramen. He felt weak and exhausted from his fight against the Dark Dragon Hunters and Yugi Mutou, the new Dragon Knight. He explained and made his report to Tsunade on everything who was very much surprise by everything, even the part of a Ghost Boy and a Cat Girl parts. Shizune was amazed by Naruto's story as well.

"And that's how it happened. Can I go and eat some yummy, tasty ramen." Naruto asks with a friendly smile while rubbing his tummy.

Lady Tsunade stared at Naruto with a serious look while holding onto her hands by their fingertips. Naruto was sort of scared that he made things bad, but it wasn't like that. Instead, Tsunade then smiled and declared calmly. "Yes you can. And because your mission went as good as I thought, you will be the first person on the mission list to save Sasuke Uchiha. Congratulation!"

This made Naruto a little confused and overwhelmed for a moment, until he got happy and jump off in joy. He was very happy things turn out better. Things were back to normal, but even more because he made a new friend and ally. Before he left the room, Naruto had an idea and asked the Hokage with a grin. "Hey Granny, can you also list Yugi in the second rescue mission to save Sasuke too?"

Naruto's request surprised the Fifth Hokage very much. Tsunade had to think this over for a minute, if this was a good idea. Naruto was nervous if maybe she would say no, but Tsunade finally made up her mind. "Very well. I also want to meet this Dragon Knight. Maybe our chance to save Sasuke will increase very high."

"Thanks Granny! I'm leaving. Ramen… Tasty Ramen…" Naruto thanks her as he leaves the office, singing about Ramen along the way out.

Tsunade took out a file with photos of Yugi and Ichigo, those she receive from Kakashi from his Intel. Shizune asked her with a concerning look. "Are you sure about this, Lady Hokage?"

Tsunade made a small smirk and said to her assistant. "Someone who can go toe-to-toe against Naruto and considered him as a friend, is someone we can trust. Besides, he's like his father after all, like when he fought against the Fourth Hokage many times."

Shizune forgot that Yugi's father was the previous Dragon Knight, and knew of such thing as she spoke with such admiration. "I remember hearing about it. The Knight of Dragons who fought for all of humanity. So this was Sackertin Mutou-san, the Dragon Knight's last hope."

"He was and still is. But what Naruto said about his son, then he's really the Dragon Knight's and Sackertin's last wish.'' Tsunade declared as she thought about what Minato Namikaze was left with an important message the previous Dragon Knight left for him. Still, she was not sure what was written in it, and that made her unsure if that was true. ''Let's hope it is true."

She then picked up a photo of Ichigo Momomiya and began thinking what Kakashi told her about her… something quiet unique about her. "_I wonder about this one. She__'s just a normal girl__ and what I got from Kakashi__'__s report, she too will be a good ally to us. Like the relationship Sacto and May had. Hmm…_"

Tsunade was left in silence, wondering if things would be better.

**The following day****… Morning:**

Yugi left to school with Pikachu beside him, running beside him on all fours. Yugi wanted to take him to school because it would be nice if everyone knew of him… although it was hard to convince Jenny who kept giving him a death glare for not doing that. Somehow, he finally convinced her and it was not an easy thing.

"_Is this a good idea to bring Pikachu with you to school?_" The Pharaoh asks mentally to Yugi as he appears in his ghostly, spiritual form.

"_Well… there isn__'__t a rule to bring a foreign creature like a Pokémon there. Besides… it__'__s like a show-in-tell thing too._" Yugi says with a small smile over his face.

Yami nods, being told by Yugi that Pikachu is a unique creature known as a Pocket Monster, aka short for a Pokémon. It was quiet fascinating about those Pokémon, but also strange why only recently he has seen or heard of them. "_How come there aren__'__t many Pokémon around here? I have never seen one since in the old days._"

Yugi knew this would happen as he explained to the Pharaoh about the regions. "_Well… like you read in my mind yesterday, Pokémon are almost all located in Regions that are better explained as the Pocket Regions_"

Yami was quite impressed by such regions that had all the Pokémon out there. Although he wish to know how many regions were there? Even so… there was something bugging him and it's about the Pokémon and their presence in this world. "_Interesting. Last I checked, Pokémon aren__'__t supposed to have existed in this world._''

Yugi raised an eyebrow to hear that, especially since he believes the Pharaoh. Yami continues explaining further. ''_These creature like Pikachu weren't supposed to have existed here… but they did because of the rare event or phenomena known as_ _a __Dimension Break._"

"_… I am sorry._ _The what?_" Yugi asks as he had no clue what this Dimensional Break was, at all. First he heard of it, which surprise him that the Pharaoh learn of whatever that was.

"_In the spirit world, I heard legendary about other worlds like Naruto Uzumaki_'_s who should be separated from others. Call there alternative worlds with each one there is a uniqueness or change from ours. However, these Dimensional Breaks have the power to change that, by placing one universe or realm or world into a certain one that has or was once bind by it._" Yami declare firmly and directly which shocked Yugi pretty good. Heck even Pikachu overheard that and stood there with his mouth open.

Yami nods as he did learn everything he needed back in the Spirit World, although how was a little tricky. He continues explaining again. ''_This occurs in random and unpredictable from what I heard, but when it happens, it is certain that that world will become part of this world. From what I also heard, these Dimensional Breaks appear out of nowhere, but were rumored that they excited during the beginning of time. That's all I know._''

Yugi was now even more convinced that these Dimensional Breaks might have done something to release the Dark Lord. Not just that, but he knew from Jenny that his father gave him the egg of Pichu. This meant that his father must have gotten the pre-evolved Pikachu after a Dimensional Break happen here.

''_That does explain a lot._" Yugi says while the Pharaoh agrees with him. "_It seems like it._"

This still left them baffle with many more questions about the Dimensional Break. Yugi began to think that maybe his father knew of them, and maybe he did. Before he could continue thinking further, Yugi felt something tapping him on his right shoulder. He turns around and blinks in surprise to see Ichigo Momomiya, smiling to him. "Good morning, Yugi-kun!"

Yugi and Yami did not notice her there until it was too late. Yugi rubs the back of his head as he bows to her, feeling embarrassed about not seeing her. "Oh sorry, I didn't see you there. Uh… Good morning Ichigo-kun!"

Ichigo wasn't so one sided that she did notice how distracted Yugi was. It would have been the whole duty or well, bad luck Yugi has for being the Dragon Knight guy. She asks him with a concern look."Are you okay? You had two straight days of just being the Dragon Knight, and they were stressful. You need to take a break before you overdo yourself."

Yugi was surprised as he shook his head. Well, he was exhausted about the Dragon Knight thing, that and also the other stuff that are bugging him. "No, it's not that. It's just some things about my little friend."

''Little friend?'' Ichigo questions as she didn't get it. That was until Pikachu jumped onto Yugi's right shoulder and waved at the cherry haired girl with his tail. ''Pika! Pikachu! (Hello! Nice to meet you!)''

Ichigo stared at completely shocked to what she was looking at. The yellow mouse looked so adorable in her eyes, and yet tasty because of her Cat Girl personality. It look both cute and eatable… which made the pigtail want to kill herself for that. ''_OH GOD WHY ME! I blame Ryou to make me into a cat. I can't even forgive myself for wanting to eat this cute little… mousy._''

"Uh… Ichigo-kun?" Yugi asks kindly as he snaps his fingers in front of her. Ichigo snaps out of her trance as she blushes in front of Yugi. ''This is the little friend I was talking about.''

Ichigo nods slowly as she stares once more at Pikachu. She couldn't help but not hug him, so she had to so she doesn't eat him instead. Then she quickly grabs Pikachu and shouts while hugging him with so much affection. "HE'S SO CUTE! It's like a stuff animal! Is it a robot?"

Yugi sweat drops by both her reaction and her theory as he shakes his head and explains "Eh… no? He's a Pokémon. He's my old buddy Pikachu.''

Ichigo still found him very cute as Yugi introduces Pikachu to Ichigo. ''And Pikachu, this is Ichigo, my good friend."

Pikachu notices how nice Yugi was to Ichigo as he grins, thinking he might like her as he cries out to Ichigo. "Pika Pika! Pikachu! (Hello Yugi's girlfriend! Nice to meet a pretty lady like you!)"

Yugi understood what he said, and boy he was blushing red again. He lowers his head in shock that once again, someone else assumes that he and Ichigo are a couple. It was getting too old for even him.

"HE'S STILL SO CUTE!'' Ichigo shouts happily as she continues to hug him affectingly, until she stopped at the Pokémon part. ''And a what huh?"

"Pocket Monsters from a different region. My father got me one when I was born." Yugi asks, showing a sad expression over his face.

This made Ichigo to regret asking him that. She felt bad to even talk about stuff like that, which Yugi had to cheer her up when he notices her own sadness. "Don't worry about that! I'm not sad or angry about that. I mean it."

"I guess so, but it's also that you never talk about your parents. Right?" Ichigo replies which made Yugi a bit confused. Has he ever talk about his parents before, maybe with not her… until he did realize he has never spoke to anyone about his father or mother. This was the first time he was actually talking to someone about the subject, because it's not one he likes to even be speaking about.

Yugi lower his head a bit, show a sad expression about them. "My parents… were the most kindness and greatest parents that me and my older sister had. And yet, I never knew anything about them since they were killed when I was I was still a baby."

This only made Ichigo feel even more regret that she even brought up that question too. She didn't understand what it meant to not have parents, or lose them. She only knew at least a few people who do know that feeling, but not her.

''I'm sorry to even say that.'' Ichigo says with a sad tone while holding her hand on Yugi's shoulder. "I'm so sorry. If I knew, I wouldn't mention them."

Yugi shook his head, happy that she did mention them. "No, I'm fine talking about them. At least I still have my Grandpa, Jenny and my older brother, who might be alive or not.''

Ichigo was amazed by Yugi, to even say he didn't mind. Who would say that? Yugi was a good friend that Ichigo was happy to have.

''It's really no…" Yugi stop mid-sentence as he started having flashbacks about that night and the face of his smiling dead mother. It was something that made him pale for a moment… it was something he hated to remember. He didn't understand why he could remember that even as an infant, but he did and it drove him scared of death or even seeing someone die in front of him, especially on why she was smiling. He shook his head off, trying to forget that, and finished his sentence, breathing heavily a bit "…Problem."

Ichigo still felt sad, even when Pikachu cheer both of them by making his silly expressions faces. Yugi felt better, so did Ichigo a little bit.

After a few more minutes of walking, Yugi and Ichigo M arrived to class before the first class. Ichigo decided to carry the small mouse Pokémon around her arms which made Pikachu very comfortable and safe. All the other students were chatting around. Jonouchi was also chatting around with Anzu, Honda, Danny and Ichigo K, who was bored than chatty, until the orange haired teen saw Yugi and Ichigo M and greeted them with a hand up. "Hey Yugi, Momomiya, we were talking about some rumors of…"

Kurosaki was unable to finish his sentence because he noticed the yellow mouse Pokémon around Momomiya's arms. This made him stare at it with small, blinking, pupil eyes. "…Uh… What the hell is that thing? Is that your stuff animal doll?"

''More like an ugly freak of nature.'' Jonouchi said instead which made both Ichigos very angry, especially Momomiya who stuck out her tongue. "No, Mr. Dumb-Cat-Hater! This is Pikachu, Yugi's Pokémon partner!"

"Pika! Pikachu! (Yeah! You gigantic jerk!)" Pikachu shouted angrily as he shown his fangs at the blond-headed idiot.

Jonouchi got scared, very scared because this little mouse was Yugi's and he so didn't know that, and apologies to Yugi and Pikachu. "OH CRUD! I didn't know! I'm so sorry Yug, little guy!''

Yugi was alright with Jonouchi's reaction, but Pikachu still gave him a glare to make sure he doesn't try it again.

"I'm also sorry about Jonouchi's stupid mouth, again.'' Anzu apologizes not only to Yugi and his mouse friend, but also to Ichigo who didn't deserve that. ''But Yugi, I didn't know you owe one."

"You guys never asked. It was the only gift my father ever gave me." Yugi declares as he shows a sad expression for a moment. Everyone else other than Danny became sadden. This made Danny curious on why everyone was acting weird and wanted to find out.

"What do you mean by the only gift your dad gave you?" Danny asks Yugi which causes everyone to stare in shock and a bit scared too. Yugi took a big breath, inhale and exhale slowly once, and explain to him with a soft smile. "My parents die around two years after I was born."

Danny's eyes widened when he heard that. He didn't know that Yugi didn't have parents, which now made him awkward of even asking that question.

"I don't know much, well simply nothing about that day." Yugi tells everyone, unknown that he knew that his parents died by the hands of someone evil. He didn't know who though, or why, or anything else.

Danny still felt bad for even asking his new friend that personal question. He apologizes to him with a bow, like how the Japanese would do it. "Oh man, Yugi, sorry. I'm SO sorry about that. I thought you had them."

"We don't blame you, Danny. Yugi never talks about them either." Honda explains as he pats the American teenage on the back.

''Either?'' Danny questions as Yugi wasn't the only person with family problems. "Wait, you don't mean that…"

Honda interrupts with a nod and responds. "My parents had troubles, so I left home. I used to live by myself, until I became Jonouchi's roommate."

Danny turns to Jonouchi who he says with a small smile. "My parents got divorcers when I was still just a kid. I was also separated from my little sister too, but we still stay touch."

Honda began to blush intensely to remember Jonouchi's sister, Shizuka Kawai or known as a Jonouchi too because she's still Jonouchi's little sister. She is and continues being Honda's crush.

Momomiya felt bad about both Honda and Jonouchi's family problems. She never had such a thing with her parents because they were always there for her, but they and Yugi who never had parents made her sad that she didn't know, well couldn't understand them. "Sorry to hear that, Honda-chan, Jonouchi."

Jonouchi was a bit surprise to hear that Ichigo M was sorry to hear that about them, including him. He didn't want to act weak as he nudges his shoulder and replies. "Yeah, well… it's cool. It's not half as bad as Kurosaki."

Both Ichigo M and Danny turned to face Ichigo K, with shocking expression. The orange haired teen smiled with a sad expression as he looks out from the window. "My mom died when I was still a kid. I was… with her when that happened."

Ichigo M almost wanted to cry up in tears to hear that. She began to think, and somehow figure out that Kurosaki was like he is because he lost his mother in a young age. It explained why he looked like a thug, well scary person… but she was able to see the sad eyes Kurosaki had. She didn't want to say she was right, but she was sad that he lost someone he cared for. A mother is what everyone needs.

Danny understood what it meant to lose someone and/or everyone he cared for. He almost did by the hands of Dark Danny, his evil alternative future self, almost killed his family, his friends and his bold teacher Mr. Lancer.

"I think… I know how hard Ichigo went through. If I was in his shoes, I would be too." Danny says as he pats Kurosaki on the back. Kurosaki was a little curious about what Danny meant, but he was glad he understood. "Thanks Danny, I guess."

Ichigo M still felt bad, but she tried not to show it. "_Even Danny-kun understood. I become Mew Ichigo to do my duty and protect everyone I care about from the Aliens and their Chimeras. However, I never lost anyone because I guess I haven__'__t miss up yet. Maybe, that__'__s the reason why Yugi-kun fights this hard. He wants to protect everyone._"

She ties her arms around, harder and harder, just thinking that maybe if she misses up and loses someone, she would never forgive herself.

"Eh… Ichigo-kun, you okay?'' Yugi asks which snaps Ichigo out. ''Umm… yes. Why?''

''Oh nothing… just that you're suffocating Pikachu!" Yugi yells nervously which causes Ichigo to sweat drop. She looks down around her arms and sees that she's holding Pikachu too tight. Half of Pikachu's face is red for out of breath. She gently releases her arms off him and Pikachu faints by dropping on the ground with spirals replacing his eyes. ''Pika?''

"Sorry! I didn't mean it." Ichigo apologizes, both embarrassed and shocked that she didn't realize what she was doing in the beginning.

Yugi smiles as he knows that Ichigo didn't mean it. "Don't worry, you didn't know."

Ichigo sighs of relief that she didn't hurt the little Pokémon. She was a little bit happy that Yugi was too kind for what she almost did; it almost felt as if it was nothing to worry about.

Everyone, except Jonouchi started wondering if those two like each other more than friends. Anzu were one of them, who should be jealous because of this, but she wasn't. ''_… Yugi, please tell me you don't like her or things might end bad with Masaya in the middle._''

Jonouchi approaches Yugi and asks something he was curious about Pikachu. "Anywho, I still don't see why this Pikachu of Yug's is tough."

Jonouchi bends downward to Pikachu and starts pinching his red round cheeks. Yugi panics horribly that Jonouchi would do that. "Jonouchi! DON'T!"

His warning was too late. Pikachu woke up angrily from the pinching and releases his _**Thunderbolt**_ attack on the entire classroom, striking everyone. Everyone soon drop on the ground, burned and paralyzed by what Jonouchi had done.

After like an hour of what shock the group, everyone try getting up, except Jonouchi who was still twitching of the electrical attack. While Anzu and Honda were trying to get him up, Ichigo M asked Yugi to just him. "Yugi-kun, do you still want to go to Café Mew Mew today?"

Yugi almost forgot about that, remembering he did promise to see her workplace for no good reason except for the lunch.

"Well… sure, why not!" Yugi answers with a smile over his smile. Ichigo M felt happy that she jumped up happily and giggled.

"Thanks, Yugi-kun. Can you also bring Pikachu with us too?" Ichigo also asks as she looks at Pikachu. She wants the little guy to come after what she did and Yugi understand. "Sure. I bet Pikachu will enjoy that. Right, good buddy."

"Pikachu! (Absolutely!)" Pikachu agrees with a smirking expression over his face. Ichigo was excited to see her co-working friends to meet Yugi and Pikachu, especially her best friend too.

Then after a few more minutes later, after Jonouchi could finally feel his legs, classes started with Yugi's introduction of his good friend, Pikachu.

**Elsewhere****… Inside Dark L.E. Enterprise, Afternoon:**

Dark Leader Dragon was on his throne, watching at a large TV screen appeared from over the ceiling in front of him. Dark General Knight was beside his master, still unsure about this call to the leader of the Pokémon organization known as Team Rocket. The screen turns on to reveal a man with brown hair wearing an orange suit and having his Pokémon, Persian, on his side while petting him. It was a large cat Pokémon that had a curly tail, a red gem on his forehead and red eyes. The man is Team Rocket's leader, Giovanni.

"Hello Giovanni, former Gym Leader of the leader of a criminal organization. You seem to be doing well.'' The Dark Lord declares holding his claws together, grinning at the man at the screen. Dark General Knight remembered that his master already met Giovanni a long time ago, and even told him of the idea of changing the world by force. It was one of those times his lord did not enjoy because he was told of how different they were, but this was different.

Giovanni was already annoyed by the demon dragon, not liking being call for pointless matters that the Dark Lord has. He spoke in a not caring tone. "Get to the point, Dark Lord. I have other things to worry about besides your nonsense."

"Fine. LIKE I CARE ABOUT YOU STUFF!'' Dark Leader Dragon barks at the leader of Team Rocket, even less interesting in what the man has to worry about. Even so, the Dark Lord wanted some real help and he knew if Yugi was overwhelmed by living Pokémon, knowing he can't kill them, it would the Dragon Knight's defeat hands down. It was a perfect plan, but first he needed help and Team Rocket was the solution. ''I need some of your best men to deal with a pest that I now have."

"Someone that can make a Dark Lord like yourself feel need of assistances?" Giovanni smirk at the remark that even the Dark Lord was having problems by just one person.

Dark Leader Dragon made a small growl at him, a threatening one. Giovanni didn't want this conversation to continue, knowing how dangerous it was to mess with him, so he agrees to the dragon's terms. "Very well. I'll give you my best 5 Elites to deal with… who exactly?"

"… The Dragon Knight." Dark Leader Dragon declared as his demonic pupils became even more slitter. Giovanni became more interesting about this turn of events. "So, there's another Dragon Knight out. I thought the previous one didn't find a successor."

Just hearing what he said, the Dark Lord couldn't help but agree with Giovanni on that one as he responds. "I also thought that there weren't another annoying knight in this world. I guess I have to get rid of now, by destroying him."

"Good luck on that. If you want, I can give three more members of my organization that I have no use. A bumbling trio that they can't even does a job right." Giovanni added, having a headache at the mention of three morons who are almost less than no good.

"If you need them to sharp up, I can help you. It might be fun." Dark Leader Dragon grins at the comment. He didn't mind it as long as he can toy with those ''three morons'' the Team Rocket boss was talking about.

Giovanni grin back which also made his Persian to purr. "I'll contact them about their new training when you have time. My elite will be there in a few hours. Farewell."

With that, the screen turns off and Dark Leader Dragons laughs at this. ''Take your time with those fools. I'll shape them up very good and _tender_. But first, the destruction of the Dragon Knight! HAHAHAH!''

Dark General Knight watches his lord as he feels truly angry that it should be him to deal with the boy… but he might if those elites fail. This brought a smile to the evil general if he wasn't wearing a helmet. ''_When they fail, my lord, I will succeed. I will not only bring you the boy, but in pieces so you can enjoy your dinner. Just you wait… Dragon Knight._''

**Hours later****... Afterschool:**

Yugi, Ichigo and Pikachu were walking together to the metro station to go to Café Mew Mew. Yugi finally will be able to see the workplace that Ichigo goes to. Ichigo was holding Pikachu around her arms again, and this time gentle. Pikachu felt comfortable in Ichigo's arms. Yugi was amazed that those two grew a close bond just now. They just met, and now they seem to be good friends for a long time.

Ichigo was curious when Yugi would feed Pikachu with maybe… Pokémon food? She then asks him while petting the yellow mouse. "Yugi-kun, don't you think you should feed Pikachu with some… uh… Pokémon Food? Right? Because this lovable little guy deserves it. Yes you are."

Pikachu smiles while blushing to hear that. He really likes Ichigo because she's so kind with him.

"Don't worry. I have some apples with me. Pikachu can almost eat anything as long as it's healthy." Yugi says with a smile as he takes out a bright, red apple and hand it over to Pikachu. The mouse Pokémon grabs the apple with his tiny arms and starts chewing at it with his tiny hands.

Ichigo was truly amazed at what she was seeing. It was so cute and incredible to watch. She never knew about Pokémon so she was even more amazed by those tiny creatures. "Wow! I never thought they were so amazing. Those Pokémon are so incredible. I now want to know more about them. They're wonderful friends and family to have."

"Now I'm saying wow." Yugi admits with a surprise, smiling expression. Ichigo was quite surprised to hear that from Yugi, a bit confused to what he meant.

"Huh? What do you mean by that?" Ichigo asks Yugi on what he was talking about.

"Well, most people will think of them as creatures or pets to battle and win. Never as friends or family." Yugi declares which Ichigo didn't know that. She was surprised to hear that, at least hoping everyone would be the same with Pokémon like a friend or a family member.

"Well not me! Maybe the battles, but they are our friends and family who deserve our kindness and joy." Ichigo declares proudly, admitting she likes these creatures even if it was Pikachu.

Yugi responds with a high tone, amazed by how Ichigo agrees with him. "Absolutely! They're like you and me. They deserve our respect and kindness."

Ichigo was amazed by what he just said, so she too responds in a hyper tone. "I agree with you! They're kind and amazing partners. I wish I could have one too, one day.''

Yugi was astonished that Ichigo wanted to have a Pokémon partner. I mean she would be amazing to take care of one. Yugi says while chuckling. "Thanks Ichigo-kun. I know you'll have a partner one day.''

''Thank you Yugi-kun. I hope so.'' Ichigo replies, a little bit unsure if she would find a partner she would like. She would be happy if she has one in the near future.

As they continue walking, Yugi felt that it would be a good time to ask her something; something that he's been curious to ask her for a long time.

''So...Ichigo-kun, I want to ask you something." Yugi asks Ichigo as he walks a little closer to her. Ichigo notices that as she tries to not look at Yugi directly, a little nervous by his sudden act. "What is it? Is something wrong?"

"No. I just want to say something to you.'' Yugi explains, nervously, which causes Ichigo to get a little worry. She was worried that maybe he knew she was Mew Ichigo, and it would be bad if he did. Yugi starts breathing a bit as he looks at her. ''Ichigo-kun, I... I..."

Pikachu was hearing their conversation and knew what his friend wants to say. It made the small Pokémon grin at what he would be hearing.

However, all three felt something coming and... It did. Some laser beams hit the ground in front of them which causes them to fall backwards to the ground. Yugi quickly covers both Ichigo and Pikachu from the blast that soon becomes a smokescreen. Ichigo began to blush again, but tried to hold it in so Yugi wouldn't get the wrong feelings and think she like-like him.

When the smoke clear up, all three saw 5 goons standing in front of them who were wearing all black uniform with a red "R" symbol on their chest while wearing black hats that covered their faces.

"What the hell is wrong with you jerks?! Who do you guys think you are?!" Yugi demanded threatening as he glared at the five strangers. He had no idea who they were, and he couldn't care less.

"We are Team Rocket. And as we are order by Dark Leader Dragon, we are here to destroy you, Dragon Knight.'' One of the thugs declares which it completely took Yugi out of surprise. So did Ichigo who was more worried than he was… and had no idea what was going on. ''_Team what the? Oh never mind. Time to play the innocent, but instead going Mew Ichigo!_''

Ichigo quickly whispers to Yugi in his ear. "I'm going to call for help."

Yugi whispers back to her ear, knowing that it might not be good. "I don't know if this is a good idea. I know this part of town doesn't have any telephone service booths. And the closest Police Department is like 20 blocks away."

Ichigo responds back with a wink. "Don't worry back that. I still don't have any cell phone with me, but I will try to find help. You just show those guys some Dragon Knight power up."

Yugi was amazed that Ichigo would tell him to do that. He became more confident with a small smile. ''Good luck.''

''Same here!'' Ichigo responds as she goes off running. Yugi watches her run off with Pikachu, mad that this day was ruined, but they didn't have much of a choice right now. And he knew if she stayed, she would be in danger. "Be careful.''

''Pika. (Same here.)'' Pikachu added with a worry look.

One of the Rockets throws a Pokéball up and shouts out. "Come out, Golbat! Use _**Wing Attack!**_"

A Globat appears with its sharp fangs and wings as he quickly flies towards Ichigo to hit her with his glowing wings. Before even thinking, Yugi quickly turns to Pikachu and the yellow mouse nods to his partner.

"Save Ichigo-kun! Go Pikachu, _**Extremespeed!**_" Yugi commands as Pikachu quickly runs off in hyper speed and hits Golbat on its back. Ichigo stops to see in amazement by the technique. All 5 Elites were surprised to see that. "Impossible! A simple or even any Pikachu can't ever learn or master that move.''

"That's true! That move is too hard and too fast to even learn for a simple Pikachu. It's a treasure to capture that one for the leader.'' Another Elite member agreed with the first one, which made Yugi and Pikachu angry.

Yugi shouts in a comeback. "That won't happen! You guys never fought against a Dragon Knight or even the former Duel King! And both those titles are me, and me!''

This angered the elites very much. Yugi turns back to Ichigo as he shouts at her. ''Ichigo! Hurry up!"

Ichigo quickly nods to him and resumes her run, even faster. Yugi smiles, as he turns back to Team Rocket with a serious stare. So did Pikachu while he sparkles out small electrical discharge.

"Let's also capture that Pikachu after getting rid of that kid." One Rocket suggested as the rest of them agreed. Yugi watched as the other four each took their Pokéballs and throws them to the sky while shouting. "Come out, our best!"

They each release their best Pokémon. One was an Aggron. The other was a Mightyena, Another was Ursaring. And the last was Magmortar. Theses odds didn't bothered neither Yugi nor Pikachu, knowing they had to beat them.

"It could be worst, but me and Pikachu refuse to give up! We won't hold anything back!'' Yugi declares seriously. He knew he had to stop them, and to make sure they don't harm anyone else. He turns to Pikachu who was also serious and smiles at him as he says. ''Let's do this, Pikachu!"

"Pika! Pikachu! (Let's show them something to worry about!)" Pikachu shouts out as sparks of electrify fly out from his cheeks.

''You were warned! Ursaring, use _**Focus Blast!**_" The fourth Team Rocket Elite commanded his giant furious bear. Ursaring unleashed a blue aura attack from his chest while throwing it with both his hands towards Yugi and Pikachu.

"Bring it! Pikachu, use _**Thunderbolt!**_" Yugi counters as Pikachu unleashes his electrical lighting current bolt to the other attack which causes an explosion of smoke.

**Meanwhile****… With Ichigo:**

Ichigo has just gotten away from the area. She felt bad to leave Yugi and Pikachu there, but she had no choice. She wants to be of some used to help him. She tries to find a phone booth for a long while, but like Yugi said, there weren't any.

"How can all these streets not have one phone booth?! It's almost ironic and annoying!'' Ichigo argue angrily that she has not found one after running off 6 blocks. She felt so even more angry at herself that she hasn't had the time to buy a new cellphone yet because of work. ''I wish I had my cellphone... then, time for Plan B."

She takes out her Mew Pendant, a little unsure if she should but she has to, and shouts out. "Here we go again. Mew Mew Strawberry… Metamorphose!"

She kisses her pendant which causes it to glows. The pink light engulfs her as she becomes Mew Ichigo. She jumps up high to a light pole and leaps to each leap out with great speed, to reach to where Yugi was. As she ran, Ichigo noticed that there was a hospital nearby. It had a sign that said "Pokémon Center: A place for all injury Pokémon and rest stop."

''_Huh? That's going to be helpful!_'' She tells herself, keeping this information in her head as she continues on.

**Elsewhere****… Back to the Battle:**

Yugi and Pikachu were up against 5 Team Rocket Elites and their Pokémon team. Yugi was thinking back about what each one of those Pokémon had in moves and abilities from an old fun fact book he used to have. He and Pikachu had to be careful and think things carefully to fight 5 against 1.

"_Yugi, we should beat these guys with your Dragon Knight power. It's the best chance you and Pikachu have._" Yami suggested, knowing how bad the odds were for Yugi to fight five different enemies.

"_No._'' Yugi declares mentally which shocks the Pharaoh very much. The young Dragon Knight had his reasons to not use his powers in a battle with Pokémon, and the most important thing is doing it the right way. ''_I want to fight as a true trainer with Pikachu. Like a true duelist, you have to challenge yourself to any disadvantage and win with your own will and power._"

Yami had a smile to hear and see Yugi like this. Yugi has finally become who he should have been, his successor. He says to him in thought with a proud smirk. "_You really have grown up. I know I believe in you. Kick their butts for me!_"

With a nod, Yugi plans his own strategic against them with a smirk. With he and Pikachu watch carefully to see which one of the five would attack first and start a hard counterattack.

"Let's start, little boy. Aggron, use _**Iron Head!**_" The second Team Rocket Elite shouted as his large Aggron came at Pikachu with his glowing head.

"Dodge that Pikachu and use a spinning _**Iron Tail!**_" Yugi commands quickly as Pikachu obeys with a charge. Pikachu dodges Aggron by a slim by leaping over him and launch a powerful, flying spinning _**Iron Tail**_ at his chest. Aggron fell down quickly as it was a Critical Hit.

The fifth Team Rocket Elite 5 got angry at how the boy just easily handle his comrade's move. "That's it! Magmortar, use _**Flamethrower!**_"

Magmortar unleashes a wave of flames from his cannon like hands.

"Pikachu, dodge that with a spin!" Yugi commands as Pikachu runs at the flames and jumps towards the attack as he begins to spin superfast, and dodges the flames around it. Yugi snaps his fingers as it's perfect as he commands his second attack. "Now use spinning _**Thunderbolt!**_"

Pikachu unleashed a twist of a spinning version of his electrical lightning bolt attack at the unprepared Magmortar. He took a critical hit of the attack too as he was pushed back badly, smoked.

"You got moves for a brat, but your time has run out. Mightyena, use _**Dark Pulse!**_" The third Team Rocket Elite declares his attack as his Mightyena unleashes a dark aura like energy wave attack at Pikachu. Pikachu quickly dodged it, but took half the hit by the wave.

Team Rocket Elite 1: "Revenge! Golbat, use _**Air Cutter!**_" The first Team Rocket Elite shouts angrily as Golbat unleashes multiple razorlike wind slashes that hit Pikachu hard. Yugi got worried about this new situation, knowing if Pikachu takes too many hits, he will faint and probably will get killed. He couldn't let that happened. However, the odds were not in his favor.

The Elites were done playing around as they each looked at each other, and nodded that they would end this fight and kill them off now.

"Ursaring, time to finish this kid off. Use _**Hyper Beam!**_" The fourth Team Rocket Elite commands as Ursaring fires an orange light energy blast from his mouth at Pikachu.

"Golbat, use _**Air Slash!**_" The first Team Rocket Elite commands as Golbat fires a wind like slash at Pikachu too.

"Aggron, use _**Flash Cannon!**_" The second Team Rocket Elite commands Aggron fires a sliver like energy beam attack from his mouth at Pikachu.

"Mightyena, use _**Shadow Ball!**_" The third Team Rocket Elite commands as Mightyena fires a purple wavelike blast from his mouth at Pikachu.

"Magmortar, use _**Fire Blast!**_" The fifth Team Rocket Elite commands as Magmortar fires a large red-orange fire ball from his hand like cannon arms at Pikachu.

Yugi didn't like this at all, knowing that all those five attacks might get Pikachu kill. He couldn't let nothing bad happen to his friend, not after finally being reunited with him and let it end as such.

"_Even Pikachu can__'__t dodge all these attacks. I have to step in. Darn it, this won__'__t end well._" Yugi finally makes up his mind as he quickly comes in front of all those attacks to protect Pikachu. Pikachu didn't want his partner to take the hit. He even bites him on his leg to get him move, but Yugi refuse. Yugi had to pull out the Dragon Sword, or they would both die. Just then, a familiar voice shouts out before the attacks hit them. "_**STRAWBERRY BELL SHIELD!**_"

A pink barrier of light energy suddenly appeared and protected both Yugi and Pikachu from all five element attacks, all at once. The Elites and their Pokémon could not believe what had just happened. Yugi knew right away who just saved him. He was right, Mew Ichigo was in front of him with her Strawberry Bell on her right hand. The Team Rocket Elites were surprised to see some cat girl in front of them.

"Mew Ichigo-kun!'' Yugi shouts happily as he walks up to her. ''I'm glad to see you so soon. I don't think me and Pikachu could have survive those attacks."

She turns around to see him and says with a smile. "I'm always here to help you, Dragon Knight-kun. Besides, luck for you that you and your friend were close to my patrol area."

Yugi smiles as he thanks the Mew Mew while blushing. "Thank you. You're so kind to me."

Pikachu was a little curious about his partner's new friend. Pikachu was staring most her cat ears and tail. This spook the mouse Pokémon that maybe this cat would eat him. Mew Ichigo notices Pikachu was looking at her and smiles as she approaches him. Pikachu got scared as he started to sweat drop, fearing she would eat him, but instead she pets him gently. "Ah! Aren't you so cute!''

Pikachu was very confused why this cat girl won't eat him up. The petting felt pretty good, almost like Pikachu knew who she was.

''You can trust me, Nya." Mew Ichigo declares softly. By accident, she begins to purr. Even though it was weird, Pikachu couldn't help but trust her as he begins to show affection to the Mew Mew too. Ichigo smiles that the little mouse would trust her. She stops petting and turns angrily to face the thugs of Team Rocket with a serious glare.

"You guys had no right to hurt Yugi-kun or his Pokémon friend like that. I won't forgive those who do evil and harm others like him. For the Earth's future, I'll be of service-Nya!" Mew Ichigo declares as she does her famous cat pose to the villains. The Elites were not going to let some cat girl to threaten them.

"Like we'll lose to some freak or whatever you call yourself. Mightyena, use _**Shadow Ball!**_" The third Team Rocket Elite shouted angrily as Mightyena fires another purple wavelike blast from his mouth to his new target. Instead of dodging or running away, Mew Ichigo charges at it. Like in an instant before the sphere of purple energy hit her, she dodges the purple wavelike blast by performing an amazing spin leap.

''She might be good, but I will crush her. Ursaring, use _**Focus Punch!**_" The fourth Team Rocket Elite commands as Ursaring throws a glowing force punch at her to only be missed by Mew Ichigo's speed and reflex. Then Ursaring sends multiple _**Focus Punch**_ at her to still miss by her cat-like moves and backflips.

Mew Ichigo felt bored that those guys think they're big shots and use Pokémon to murder people. She promise herself she won't hurt the Pokémon, but not kill them.

"Okay. This is getting boring, so I have to hit hard. _**SECRET TECHNIQUE: CAT-AMUSER!**_" Mew Ichigo shouts as she throws her Strawberry Bell which it begins to spin and hits both Ursaring and Mightyena at once. Both Pokémon fainted with dizzy eyes, already exhausted. Then her weapon returns to her on her hand. Both Team Rocket Elites 3 and 4 were shocked by their Pokémon defeated by a cat girl.

The first Team Rocket Elite had to do something against the girl or she would jeopardized their mission. "This one is trouble, so I just have to poison her. Golbat, use _**Poison Fang!**_"

Golbat fly towards her with his fangs glowing purple light. Yugi saw it coming and commanded Pikachu for his help. "Let's go help Mew Ichigo. Pikachu, Use _**Volt Tackle!**_"

Pikachu's body then becomes surrounded by golden electricity while making him look black and white, and he tackles the attacking Golbat. Golbat was send flying towards the ground and fainted with dizzy eyes, with his entire body showing sparks of electrify. Pikachu stops as he starts breathing, getting tired after the _**Volt Tackle**_.

"No… way. How could Golbat been defeated so easy?" The first Team Rocket Elite couldn't believe what had just happened. The second Team Rocket Elite had had it with this humiliated. "No more! I will smash them all! Aggron, use _**Head Smash!**_"

Aggron's body becomes surrounded by a whitish-blue aura, making it seem black and white, and it shoots at the Pikachu with its head pointed at him. Pikachu was going to get hit if it wasn't for Mew Ichigo appearing in front of him.

"I won't let this big bully hurt this brave little guy. Take this, _**RIBBON STRAWBERRY CHECK!**_" Mew Ichigo knees down and unleashes her pink light energy blast at Aggron who got hit and was sent flying towards the other side to Magmortar. Both Pokémon got hit, but Magmortar got minor damage. Aggron fainted with dizzy eyes with his head on the ground. Ichigo sweat drops a bit, probably that she overdid her attack, but it was for a good cause.

"Unbelievable. How can this be happening?!" The second Team Rocket Elite could not understand how easily he was defeated.

"Idiot! Magmortar can't win like this!" The last Elite spoke angrily, knowing that the tables have changed and his own Pokémon is the only one left. Yugi was now confident that it will only take one more round to win this. "You're right about that! Pikachu, use _**Extremespeed!**_"

Pikachu launches his hyper speed attack towards Magmortar. The last Team Rocket Elite refuse to let this end so easily, not yet. If he would be going down, he would take them all with him. "Magmortar, use _**Lava Plume!**_"

Magmortar shots out from his cannon arms a blast of lava that erupts towards Pikachu. Yugi shown no sign of fear or worry as he has too much faith on Pikachu's abilities.

"Pikachu, use _**Iron Tail**_ and _**Volt Tackle**_ in a mix with _**Extremespeed!**_ Show him your full power!" Yugi declares as Pikachu nods. Pikachu's tail glows sliver light and his body became surrounded by golden electricity again as he continues running hyper speed towards the giant lava. With the double speed, Pikachu's _**Iron Tail**_ cut right through the lava and hits Magmortar with one shot. Pikachu slides back to Yugi as soon as Magmortar falls and faints with dizzy eyes, finally defeated.

"What?! How can that be! That's not possible!'' The last Elite struggle to understand what had happened as he drops on his knees. Yugi slaps Pikachu with his hand as his Pokémon partner responds with his tail for a high five. "You did an awesome job, Pikachu.

''Pika Pikachu. (Thanks Yugi.)'' Pikachu thanks Yugi back while breathing heavily a bit after using so many attacks like that. The two partners believe in each other which prove nothing can beat them.

With any chance left, the Team Rocket Elites returned their Pokémon back and ran away like chickens. The three heroes felt some relief that they left like chickens.

"You did great Pikachu, rest for a bit." Yugi says as Pikachu didn't need his order as he just drops on the ground and lay there to relax. Yugi smiles as he soon turns his attention to Mew Ichigo and says to her. "I'm glad you came again to help me. I kinda owe you three times now."

"It's nothing! You were going to enter my area, and…You and your Pikachu did all the work. I just came here to back you up." Mew Ichigo pointed out, knowing better that Yugi would have still won in the end.

"Still… thank you. You seem to always be around. I hope Ichigo-kun is okay." Yugi said, a little worried how Ichigo was doing. He couldn't help but not be worry about his friends.

Mew Ichigo smiles when he still thinks of her. "She'll be fine. I better go. So…"

Yugi interrupted her stopping her. "Wait! I need to ask you something. Something… odd out of me, but I want to ask you."

She became curious of what he wants to say. Yugi was very unsure if he wanted to tell her that, knowing the Mew Mew is very cute looking, being a cat girl, but he didn't mind. He continues saying nervously while blushing. "I… really don't know how to say this, but… Mew Ichigo… I…"

He was unable to finish because a new voice appears from the top of the nearest building close to them. "You have become a more dangerous threat than ever before, Yugi Mutou!"

Pikachu got up quickly on his battle pose, not like that tone. Both Yugi and Mew Ichigo raise their heads up to the building, and seeing Dark General Knight who jumped down from that building and landed on a distance from them.

The Dragon Knight did not like who that guy was, but he could tell he was bad news. Yugi says to Yami mentally with a sarcastic tone. "_Great, another freak just show up._"

"_Indeed. Yugi, we should switch!_" The Pharaoh suggested, knowing how tired Yugi must have been.

Yugi shook his head as he told him mentally. "_No worries. I got this one too._"

Yami was certain Yugi could handle him, but he sensed the same darkness like the Dark Lord and not knowing who they were dealing with would be bad for Yugi. If they switch, at least it would give both some idea on what to do next for the next switch. "_I sense a similar dark aura like Dark Leader Dragon, but if you are certain… very well. I figure we would predict what he has and use that in our advantage._"

"_Well if you say so… Okay! But switch back with me if it__'__s too much okay?_" Yugi agrees, liking that plan but also did not because it would put the Pharaoh in a lot of risk. Still, they had no idea who they were facing and that would be bad for both of them. Yami smiles with a nod, knowing better. ''_I shall, my friend._''

The Millennium Puzzle began to glow and Yugi soon became Yami Yugi with the pulled out Dragon Sword from his back and onto his right hand. Pikachu, who was new to this all, felt something different about his partner. Yami Yugi turns to him and says softy with a smile. "It's still me. Trust me and believe me, Pikachu."

Unsure to even believe that, Pikachu nods seriously that he is still him and trust him too.

Yami Yugi turns back and says to his new evil opponent. "Let me guess, those guys were with you. Correct?"

The black armor clad only nodded, still glowing his red eyes. The Pharaoh shouts at him demanding. "Then who are you? I know you're not Dark Leader Dragon. So tell me!"

The dark armor being begins to laugh which disturbs Yami Yugi, Pikachu and Mew Ichigo.

"You are a know-it-all. Allow me to introduce myself; I am Dark General Knight, a Dark Lord and second of command to my lord, Dark Leader Dragon." The evil general address himself as he open up his arms to the three in front of him. And then, he glared angrily at Yami Yugi. ''And your destruction, Dragon Knight.''

Yugi and Yami did not like the sound of that, not one bit, knowing this would be much worst.

* * *

_**Commercial Break:**_

_**Yugi with his Pikachu beside him: I will not lose to some evil general like you! Bring it!**_

_**Dark General Knight: I will enjoy destroying the pest who has gave my lord so much problem! Prepare to fall, Dragon Knight!**_

* * *

Yugi did not expect this day to become this bad. First was this group named Team Rocket attacking him because he was the Dragon Knight, which wasn't so hard thanks to Pikachu and Mew Ichigo's help. And then, this new foe, Dark General Knight, appeared before them… and this one would be even more dangerous.

Yami Yugi did not like how this could turn out if they fought this general, it could be turn out very bad.

"That's… weird. Isn't a knight the king and the dragon its pet." Mew Ichigo immediately questions which stop all thoughts between Yugi and Yami. It even surprised Pikachu and shocked the black knight copycat. The cat girl found it very hard to understand that a knight would help an evil dragon like the Dark Lord.

Dark General Knight found her questioning as an insult to both him and his lord, and that made him want to kill her where she stood. "You dare insult the great Dark Lord of Darkness! You will pay… you fur ball freak!"

Mew Ichigo got angry and yelled back at the evil general. "HEY! Don't insult me! You metal pet-butler freak!"

Yami Yugi also got angry and yells back to defend her, coming from Yugi's head, but also Yami's so it wouldn't be disturbing. "You have no right to call her a freak or anything bad! She's… interesting for a certain friend of mines! She's Mew Ichigo! You fiend!"

The Mew Mew was touched by how Yugi defended her, but she realized that he used her Mew name. She yells at her partner in her extreme nervous tone. "YUGI-KUN! You're not supposed to tell anyone my Mew name when I TOLD YOU!"

Yami Yugi was surprised that he was not to use her name, so he made his apology to her with a bow and hands together in a forgiving gesture. "My bad. I didn't know I was supposed to not tell anyone else your name."

''_AW! ME NEITHER!_'' Yugi shouted mentally because unlike Yami, he was much more responsible for what had happened. Yami sweat drops at how badly his partner reacted.

She wanted to continue arguing, but because of his face and smile, she felt bad and felt silly yelling at him.

"Wait. Sorry. It's my bad Yugi-kun." The Mew Mew apologizes for her blowout moment. Yami Yugi agreed, although Yugi forced Yami to be the kinder man and say it was mostly his fault.

"More mine than yours. I guess." Yami was forced to say by Yugi's word. Mew Ichigo giggles a bit, happy he meant it, as she says while banging her head softy. "Oh, we're both idiots."

"I guess we are in some way huh?" Yami Yugi replies, with Yugi nodding that it was wise he said it as such.

They had a few laughs until Dark General Knight broke their conversation, rudely, by shouting out angrily. "ENOUGH! So… Mew Ichigo was it, you and that pest will both be killed… unless, you join us."

This made the heroic Cat Girl Mew Mew extremely mad and furious. Why should she join the monsters who want to do wrong to the world? She hated the thought of saying yes. She yells at him, glaring angrily that her soft pink eyes turn dark pink for a moment. "Listen! You ugly what-your-face! I will never join evil, in every possible way! I will always help Yugi-kun and kick your iron evil butt!"

Yami Yugi also agrees with her with a smirk. "That makes it double for me too! I'll be here for her too and our world. It's that much of a reason to beat us!"

Dark General Knight was truly disappointed on the Mew Mew. Before he left, his lord ask of him to turn her to join them. The results were a failure, but not entirely. "Then… prepare yourselves for the afterlife! Come forth, Darkness Demon Sword"

Like the Dark Lord's Darkness Scythe, appearing from the darkness a long, black bladed evil sword with a large black skull around the guard appeared from his hand. As well as both the eyes of the skull and the stripes of the sword's hilt were bloody red.

Mew Ichigo says in an agitate tone with a sweat drop and a surprised anime face, not expecting to see another evil looking weapon. "Not another dark blade weapon! What's with these Dark Lords and their dark and evil, long pointy blades?"

Yami Yugi also says with a sweat drop, trying to not show so much surprise too. "I also wonder too. But right now…"

He changed his tone into a serious one. "We won't lose to him!"

Mew Ichigo agrees as she adds while pointing her finger at the freak. "Me neither! I won't lose to that metal butler."

Without saying a word, Dark General Knight charges with his sword at them. They both charges as well, with their own weapons. All three clash which it only last for 10 seconds. The evil general's Darkness Demon Sword reflected and pushed back both Yami Yugi's Dragon Sword and Mew Ichigo's Strawberry Bell like a breeze. They both manage to stay on their feet.

"You can't beat me, boy! You shall accept death, like all the fools who dare to fight my lord!" Dark General Knight declared as he pointed his sword at Yami Yugi. Both the Pharaoh and Yugi did not like the tone the black knight clad said.

"Hey! I don't call you a boy. Well… take this then, _**DRAGON SLICE ATTACK!**_" Yami Yugi shouts as he swings his sword and fires a golden energy slash attack right at the evil general. "Try and beat that!

Dark General Knight responds with an evil laugh. "Oh, I will. _**DARKNESS BLADE SLASH!**_"

He then swings his own sword and fires the same dark energy slash attack, the very same the Dark Lord used. Both attacks collided and canceled each other out.

Yugi and Yami were surprised that the black armor clad general would have that Dark Lord's attack. "_He can do the same attack like Dark Leader Dragon. This is very bad._"

"You won't be able to defeat me nor harm me.'' Dark General Knight declared, almost sounding too confident. Suddenly, the evil knight began to gather dark aura around his body that left both Dragon Knight and Mew Ichigo noticing that the air was disappearing. The evil general smirks under his helmet-like mask, as his energy raise up.

''Rip and crush all, _**DARKNESS GAIA WHIRLWIND DESTRUCTION!**_" The Dark Lord's general shouted as he raise his sword and pointing it, reverse grip, at both Yami Yugi and Mew Ichigo. From his sword, it gathered dark energy around itself from his own body and then unleashed a large, dark whirlwind-like tornado at them. The Mew Mew did not like that attack, and Ichigo had to act fast to protect herself, Yugi and Pikachu.

"_**STRAWBERRY BELL SHIELD!**_" Mew Ichigo quickly puts up her pink barrier with her Strawberry Bell to protect the three. The dark whirlwind attack hits the barrier to only do most damage and ends after 20 seconds. The barrier barely survives which also exhausts Mew Ichigo's strength. It was shocking that the evil general's knight would be that strong.

"My… turn! _**RIBBON STRAWBERRY CHECK!**_" Mew Ichigo shouts, while breathing heavy, as she knees down kneels down on her legs and fires her pink energy blast at the Dark Lord's general.

"You won't even get the chance to harm me. _**DARK FORCE BARRIER GATE!**_" Dark General Knight shouts with an amused tone as he points his sword at Mew Ichigo's attack and forms a dark, hexagram mirror shield to block the entire attack. Mew Ichigo could not believe it, her attack was block. It didn't just stop it, the barrier actually hold the attack in and bounce the _**Ribbon Strawberry Check**_ back at them. However, it misses them by a mere inch when both Yami Yugi and Mew Ichigo dodge it.

"You might be strong girl, but I can't be touched. Hahaha!" Dark General Knight laughs at the humor that he can't be stopped. He continues on his madness by charging in. Both Dragon Knight and Mew Heroine were ready to dodge which they did, but Dark General Knight was even faster, sending a mean punch right at Mew Ichigo's stomach, sending her dragging through the ground. The cat girl was able to slide back on all fours, but the pain was unbelievable.

Yami Yugi took this chance and slashes the Dark Lord's general's back with the Dragon Sword and successfully made a him. However, not a single scratch was not left from the one slash. The evil general laughs as he swings his own sword at Yami Yugi by twirling his body around. He intercepts with the Dragon Sword, but the impact of the Darkness Demon Sword was too much that it sent Yami Yugi back, as his own blood just spill through from his own hand. The clash was even more painful than expected.

''What weaklings! Thinking my lord had problems with you two?'' The evil general declares as he leaps up. ''No matter! I will show you the meaning of power. _**DARKNESS GAIA WHIRLWIND DESTRUCTION!**_"

The evil knight unleashes another powerful dark whirlwind that struck both Mew Ichigo and Yami Yugi. The winds of the whirlwind were very sharp, slashing them badly. Not to mention the mix dark lightning that shocked them too. The whirlwind pushes them back at the ground as it disappears. Dark General Knight was very unimpressed that his lord was defeated by two who he can easily handle.

''You two are pathetic. I feel almost disappointed!'' The Dark Lord's general announced with his arms crossed over and his sword beside him, stabbing on the ground.

Both Yami Yugi and Mew Ichigo were barely able to get up after that last attack. It was bad enough that they couldn't touch the evil foe, but now they have no clue how to beat a foe who they can't even be scratched. The Mew Heroine tried to think of a way, but she couldn't find a way which made her even more exhaustion. It was too difficult to think of a way.

"AW! Yugi-kun… I don't have any clue… to scratch or hurt him." The Mew Mew said, breathing heavily and tiresome by how hard it is to think. She could try to punch him physical, but she knew better that she doesn't have that type of strength to hurt him.

Yami Yugi thought for some kind of an idea and it hit him as he snapped of his fingers. ''_I have a plan._''

''_I might know what you have in mind though._'' Yugi tells Yami mentally, having a smile over his face as he knows what to do. Yugi slightly turns to Pikachu, who hasn't done anything to Dark General Knight because he was resting. It was what Yami had in mind, and Yugi knew it would be their only shot. Yami nods as he knows Yugi would have better luck with the next plan.''_Yugi, time to switch back._''

Yugi smirks, hearing those words, as he responds. ''_Awesome! Let_'s_!_''

The Millennium Puzzle glows as Yugi takes back control. Pikachu could feel this time it was his Yugi, and so did the Dark Lord's General. He could sense the power of the Dragon Knight even more in the real Yugi Mutou, than his Pharaoh friend.

"Mew Ichigo, do you have any other attacks like your _**Ribbon**__**Strawberry Check**_?" Yugi asks the Mew Heroine who was surprised that Yugi was in control again. She smiled in surprise because he was right.

She taps her head for forgetting about her upgraded Strawberry Bell form. She replies to him with a happy tone while sticking out her tongue. "I do! We might still win this! I just need time to prepare and to stop that evil retro knight's barrier."

Yugi nods as he turns to Pikachu and asks him. "Can I ask you for another round, Pikachu?"

The loyal little partner nods and shouts out with a confident smile. "Pika Pikachu! (You bet I can!)"

He turns back to his Mew Mew partner and says with a confident tone. "Leave it to me and Pikachu until you recover!"

''…'' Mew Ichigo was unsure if she should leave Yugi and Pikachu to fight the evil general, but she was much more exhausted then they were. She nods with a small smile. ''Right! Be careful you too.

Dark General Knight then began to laugh and mocked Yugi's last words. "Leave it to you and your tiny mouse friend huh? You're pathetic, child. Prepare to suffer the taste of defeat and death!"

Both heroes glare at the evil general as Pikachu did too as he leaps on Yugi's left shoulder. Both Yugi and Mew Ichigo said in union as they pointed their fingers at the black knight clad. "We won't let you harm anyone!"

''It's too late for such a thing. Once you two are gone, this world will belong to my lord. Prepare for the end.'' Dark General Knight declares firmly as he picks up his sword and points it at both knight and Mew Mew. Yugi glares even angrier, as he could tell the evil general means it, and he refuses to accept that from happening. ''Never. I will never give up the world I tried to protect. EVER!''

Yugi clinched his fist where he was holding his sword, as he placed his other hand over his chest. He refuses to let him or the Dark Lord to hurt everything he's trying to protect. Even if he must be the Dragon Knight to protect those around him, he would do it.

"I'm Yugi Mutou, the Dragon Knight!" Yugi shouts as he swings his Dragon Sword in front of the Dark Lord's general, as the white long ribbon surrounds him in the air.

"And I'm Mew Ichigo, the Mew Heroine!" Mew Ichigo shouts as she tosses her Strawberry Bell up, catches it and poses in her cat pose seriously.

"And for all of your evil deeds, we will make you pay for them!" Both Dragon Knight and Mew Heroine declare in union once more as they stood beside each other by their backs. Then as soon as they said those words, Pikachu jumps in front of them and shouts as sparks light up in his cheeks. "PIKA!"

''Then you have made a great, stupid mistake.'' Dark General Knight threatens as he prepares to charge.

Yugi forms a cross hand sign with both hands and shouts out. ''We'll see about that! _**DRAGON…SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!**_"

In a flash of white smoke, six Dragon Clones appear with their own Dragon Sword clone for each. Pikachu was both surprised and amazed by his partner's abilities, very much as he never knew humans could do that. However, the dark general was not impressed by Yugi's power, in fact it only anger and disgusted him. "I don't care how many of you there are! You ALL will be… headless!"

The real Yugi shouts out in a freak out tone. "You are as disturbed as your master. I won't let you hurt Pikachu or Mew Ichigo! Or anyone in that matter!"

Then he and his Dragon Clones did their dragon hero pose and shouted out his or should I say their battle cry together. "For everyone we want to protect and love, we will defeat you!"

"Stop annoying me with your nonsense and die! _**DARKNESS BLADE SLASH!**_" Dark General Knight shouts angrily as he swings his Darkness Demon Sword again and fires his dark energy slash attack at Yugi and his clones.

"You really don't want to underestimate… all of us! Time for my first new formations! _**MULTI-DRAGON SHADOW SLICE ATTACK!**_" Yugi cries out as he and his Dragon Clones swing their own swords and fire seven _**Dragon Slice Attack**_ at Dark General Knight's attack. 2 out 7 of the _**Dragon Slice Attack**_ counter the evil general's _**Darkness Blade Slash**_ while the rest rush their way towards him.

"That won't work either! _**DARK FORCE BARRIER GATE!**_" Dark General Knight counters by creating the same dark mirror shield to block all 5 energy slash attacks. Then all of them were bounce back to all Yugis. Most, including the real one dodged their reflected attacks. Only 2 out of 6 of the Dragon Clones were hit and disappeared. The real Yugi watches as Dark General Knight points his sword, knowing what would he do next. "Perish, _**DARKNESS GAIA WHIRLWIND DESTRUCTION!**_"

Before he could release his giant dark energy tornado, the real Yugi quickly shouts to Pikachu, placing his plan into action. "Pikachu, do it! Use _**Extremespeed!**_"

Pikachu went hyper speed and hits Dark General Knight on his chest which also stops him from unleashing his own attack. The evil general was completely unfazed by Pikachu's attack, almost felt like a tap.

"What was the point of that, boy.'' The black knight clad demanded angrily which Yugi responds smiling. "You'll see. Pikachu, use _**Extremespeed**_ again but with _**Iron Tail!**_"

Pikachu, still in mid-air by his last attack, does a flip, flies down in hyper speed and hits the Dark Lord with his sliver tail. This attack did some damage to the evil knight. With his anger, he swings his sword to the tiny Pokémon, but missed by Pikachu's speed and reflexes… not to mention he was small. The mouse Pokémon distances himself from the evil general.

"You won't defeat me with that weak thing." Dark General Knight declared as he pointed at Pikachu who was breathing, not doing so well against the armor.

"You're wrong about calling him a weak thing, Dark General Knight!'' Yugi protest the words that the black knight insulted his little partner. He eyes Pikachu, and he's proud in him. He turns back his sight at the evil general who dare call his partner, his friend a weak thing made him angry. ''In Duel Monsters or in Pokémon, you trust in one and the other. If you believe in each other, no one will ever defeat you. I trust and believe in Pikachu. We'll protect those we love and those who done nothing wrong. Our bonds… will overcome all evil!''

Pikachu nods at the nice speech Yugi said, and so did Mew Ichigo who was astonished by him. Dark General Knight only narrows his red eyes tighter, angrier at Yugi even more.

''We end this! Pikachu, use _**Volt Tackle!**_" Yugi commands as Pikachu charges at the Dark Lord's general, surrounded in an electrical golden current around his whole body for a third time. The attack was too fast for Dark General Knight to respond and he got struck hard on his stomach. The attack hurts him more while bits of static began to spark around his body. He ignored the pain and grabs the exhausted Pikachu, cause of the third _**Volt Tackle**_, with his free hand.

"Dark Leader Dragon-sama will enjoy eating you, little mouse." Dark General Knight told Pikachu which freaked out the poor Pokémon as he strangled him. Pikachu was not doing so well as Yugi got scared if he might not last long. He needed his plan to work or else they would lose. That was until he noticed Pikachu spark out electrify from his cheeks and soon remember about his special ability. This gave Yugi some confidence that his plan will work now.

"That won't happen. Pikachu isn't that kind of Pokémon to be eaten by his unique harmful electrical indigestion!'' Yugi warns the evil general with a serious glare as he turns to Pikachu with a nod. ''Let us show you! Pikachu, use _**Thunderbolt**_, Maximal Voltage!"

Pikachu obeys his pal's command and unleashes his best electrical lighting strike all over Dark General Knight. The evil general felt extremely in pain more than before because it was close range. He yells out while screaming and throwing Pikachu away from him. "YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS! My _**Darkness Gaia Whirlwind Destruction**_ attack can be use from my hand too!"

And like he said, he unleashed a small but wider version of his dark energy tornado at Pikachu with the same hand that he grabbed him. The lighting mouse Pokémon got hit, but not critical and was about to hit a wall until the real Yugi caught him with both arms.

"You're okay, Pikachu?!" Yugi asks nervously, scared that his partner got hit too hard. Pikachu nods slowly, smiling weakly, and gives him a thumb up with his small hands to his partner/trainer before fainting of exhaustion with dizzy, sleepy eyes.

Yugi gentle holds him as he walks to a safe spot where he can put Pikachu there. He removes his jacket, and wraps it around Pikachu as he puts him down there. He says to him softy with a small smile. "Take a good rest, my friend."

He turns his attentions back to Dark General Knight, but this time with serious, angry look in his eyes. Yugi was done playing around with him and everything he has done as he declared angrily. "I won't forgive you for hurting my friend or any of my friends! You're going down, Dark General Knight!''

"You can't even hurt me. You'll be destroyed!" Dark General Knight pointed out, furiously by the fact that the Dragon Knight thinks he can win. Yugi continues to glare at him, knowing he will win with his plan. "That we shall see, tin head!"

He charges at him while he prepares to swing his sword. Then the 4 Dragon Yugi clones appear in a square form formation while sliding and kicking Dark GK into mid-air like how Naruto Uzumaki did against him before.

"That won't work. _**DARKNESS BLADE...**_" But before the evil general could complete his attack, sparks of static appeared around his body which shocked him badly. He couldn't even move his arms and legs that even he couldn't believe it. "What's… happening?"

Then he saw the real Yugi, smirking, as he said. "Feeling paralyzed. That's Pikachu's special ability "Static" which paralyzes any Pokémon that does physical damage. I figure that this would work on even a Dark Lord or anyone in that matter. Plus with Pikachu's _**Thunderbolt**_ in the mix, you're even more paralyzes than normal."

Dark General Knight could not believe this. That explained why he didn't use that mouse before and waited for his chance. The evil general was too confident in his abilities that he didn't figure Yugi would come up with a way to stop his moves. "_I can__'__t even move. I have to stop him, or else I__'__m a goner._"

"This next move is from my new friend from Konoha. And… this is for Pikachu! Everyone, Blazing Barrage Formation!" Yugi declares as all of the Dragon Clones nods.

Right then, one Dragon Clone jumps and does a slide upper kick on the Dark Lord's back. Then the other Dragon clone jumps on top of that clone as a platform, jumps up again and does a slide upper kick at him too. The used Dragon Clone platform disappears after the other's kick. Then the third and the fourth did their turn too. Each one said after a kick. "Yu-Gi-Mu-Tou!"

Dark General Knight didn't felt that much confident or invincible as he said he was, with the kicking and unable to even move. "_This can__'__t be… happening to me!_"

Then the real Yugi jumps from the ground on top of the Dark Lord. He shouts out while sending a massive downward kick, putting all his strength in it that it seem it was surrounded by flames. "This is the proof of my bonds! Dragon version: _**YUGI MUTOU…DRAGON HURRICANE BLAZING BARRAGE!**_"

With that, Yugi sent a super, spinning kick on Dark General Knight's chest. Normally, something like that wouldn't harm someone in a suit of armor, but because of Yugi's Dragon-DNA, his kick was increased to the force of a hammer that made a crack on his armor chest! Dark General Knight widened his eyes that he couldn't believe it.

However, Yugi wasn't done. He was ready to send a second kick with the same leg. Anger by his ignorance, Dark General yells in pain while trying to defend himself with his sword. "I shall not be beaten by YOU! _**DARK FORCE BARRIER GATE!**_"

He resummons his hexagram mirror shield to protect him. The evil knight laughs in victory. "Try to hurt me now!"

"Actually, I knew you would do that, time for plan B!" Yugi shouts which shocked the evil general.

Instead of kicking, he changed his tactic by stomping on the shield. Because of the barrier absorb any attack, it bounce Yugi away from Dark General Knight. This gave Yugi the time to swing his Dragon Sword with all his strength at the dark mirror shield.

"Take this, my Dragon Knight power, BASTARD! _**DRAGON SLICE ATTACK MAX POWER!**_" Yugi shouts out with all of his might as he releases and fires the strongest version of his _**Dragon Slice Attack **_right across Dark General Knight and his barrier. The giant energy slash not only shattered the evil general's barrier and left a large, dent scratch on the right side of his armor, but also sent him pummeling onto the ground.

Yugi breathes heavily, putting all his power onto that one attack. He soon noticed he was still in mid-air and just dropped on the ground, failing to land on his feet to only roll over on the ground, in pain. He slowly got up as soon as he stopped rolling and probably breaking his back. He saw Dark General also getting up on his feet with bits of static still sparking around him, and boy was he angry and exhausted. "You…are…going…to…PAY!"

Yugi could not believe that attack was not enough to beat him. The Dark Lord's general slowly raised his sword at him while it was glowing dark aura around his free hand.

"BURN, _**DARKNESS GAIA...**_" Dark General Knight was then interrupted by the appearance of Mew Ichigo, refreshed after her small rest, who appears in front of Yugi and Pikachu by shouting. "Not so fast, Mr. Black Knight Jr° Now it's now my turn to fight you and end this!"

"Ha… Hahaha!'' Dark General Knight began to laugh which caused the Mew Mew to get mad. ''That won't happen! Like I said… _**DARKNESS GAIA WHIRLWIND DESTRUCTION!**_"

He finally unleashes his giant dark whirlwind-like tornado at them, full blast. Even though Ichigo barely had any chance against that same attack, Mew Ichigo was just smiling because she hasn't given up hope, and she still has an ace left in her sleeves.

"I might not have the same bonds like Yugi and his Pikachu, but I understand how important it is to someone like Yugi-kun. Like Yugi and Pikachu, I'll protect everyone!'' Mew Ichigo declared, locking eyes with the evil general almost like he wants him to notice her determination.

''This Mew Mew still hasn't used her TRUE power! Upgrade, Mew Berry Rod!" Mew Ichigo cries out as she holds up her hand, holding her Strawberry Bell. Suddenly a flash of pink light engulfed her weapon as she fused it with a small pink, bright yellow like angel winged, small heart-shaped gem, attachment which looked like a hilt weapon. The new upgrade weapon was a fusion of the two with small wings.

"Shine! Strawberry Bell- Upgraded: Mew Rose Bell!" Mew Ichigo smiles proudly as both Yugi and Dark General Knight were surprised by Mew Ichigo's new weapon.

"Upgrade or not, nothing can stop my special move!" The evil general points out as the _**Darkness Gaia Whirlwind Destruction**_ was about to devour and destroy them, but Mew Ichigo held out her fusion weapon with both hands and shouts out with all of her might. "This Mew Mew's power can surpass your evil! Take this! _**RIBBON STRAWBERRY…SURPRISE!**_"

Her weapon began gathering huge amount of pink energy and unleashed a bigger and stronger version of _**Ribbon Strawberry Check**_. The new attack devoured Dark General Knight's strongest attack and continued forward as it hits the evil general in mere seconds. Dark General Knight tried to brace himself against the blast, but it was too strong to handle.

Dark General Knight managed to survive through the attack, at the cause of dropping on his knees in extreme pain even after Mew Ichigo's new attack ended. His whole armor body and sword were damaged and scorched. The attack was so intense that he was unable to get back up on his feet. Yugi was speechless and stunned that his idol had that much power. Yami too was amazed to see the Cat Girl pull out another trick from her sleeve.

"_That was so… amazing! She has all that power in her. So awesome!_" Yugi smiles as he admires how strong the pink haired Mew Mew was. Yami admitted that Mew Ichigo was very strong. "_I__'__m also amazed by her power too. I am glad we have her as an ally._"

Mew Ichigo sighed of relief, using her _**Ribbon Strawberry Surprise**_ at full power, after blasting the Dark Lord's general with Yugi and Pikachu's help. She turns around, exhausted, and says to Yugi with a small smile. "We did it, Yugi-kun!"

"Yeah, we did it. But, we're not done yet.'' Yugi explained in a concerning tone. This worried Mew Ichigo as both turned around and saw that the evil general was still conscious.

"Dark General Knight, give up and tell us what Dark Leader Dragon is planning. The easier you talk; the less difficult this is going to be." Yugi demanded to Dark General Knight as he looked over him with a serious look, almost like he was someone divine. Mew Ichigo was sort of scared of Yugi with that look. ''_With what he did to him and Pikachu, I can't blame him._''

The only respond the evil general said was the voice of his evil laughter. The Dragon Knight got angry for how cruel the evil knight was, it made him want to make him pay for it. "What's so funny?! What's he up to? TALK!"

Dark General Knight continues to chuckle evilly, finding humor from Yugi's rage. "My Lord, Dark Leader Dragon-sama, has many plans to use. If one fails, he has another and another and another. Just right now, one of my master's plans is moving in motion. You or that cat girl won't stop us. We will… meet again, Dragon Knight!"

He places his sword onto the ground up-side down and the blade's dark aura begins to form a dark portal blow his feet, similar to Dark Leader Dragon's. Yugi tried to run towards him before the evil general escaped, but it was too late. The portal was too quick like quicksand that pulled the Dark Lord's general into it. Dark General Knight quickly disappears into it, along with the portal itself.

Yugi was unable to reach him in time, which made him so mad as he clinched his fists in rage. He wanted to stop him and find out about the Dark Lord's next plot, but got nothing. He just wants to stop the Dark Lord, and yet he fail.

He failed and it was a great disappointed… until someone holds onto his shoulder. Yugi turns as it was Mew Ichigo, holding the unconscious Pikachu in her arms.

''Don't worry about them, Dragon Knight-kun. We win some, and we did. As long as we won, that's all that matters.'' Mew Ichigo tells Yugi softly with a kind, warming smile to him. Yugi stared at her and smiles, realizing she was right. Yugi sighed of relief as he nodded while putting away the Dragon Sword in its sheath. "You're right, Mew Ichigo-kun. Even though I couldn't stop him, I can't get depressed by this. I'll save him, next time for sure!"

Mew Ichigo was happy to hear that as she gives him a peace sign with her hand. "For sure! We'll defeat them next time!"

"And with your upgraded Strawberry Bell, we will stop them for good! Right Pikachu?" Yugi says and then asks his little partner, for him to notice that Pikachu was still unconscious, and not looking well and breathing hard. This worried Yugi as he grabs him gentle around his arms after Mew Ichigo hands him over.

"_Oh no! Pikachu needs to heal or…_ _he__'__ll get worst and die. NO WAY! We got to bring him to the nearest Pokémon Center to recover his health._" Yugi tells himself and Yami as he they have to hurry. The Pharaoh agrees. "_We will! Let__'__s move out!_"

Yugi knows he had to hurry, but first he needed to thank Mew Ichigo for helping him again.

"Thanks for everything Mew Ichigo! I owe you. I'll see you again. See ya!" Yugi thanks the Mew Mew as he waves goodbye, and runs off.

She says while waving goodbye back and smiling. "Bye, Yugi-kun and Pikachu! Good luck!"

As soon as he left, she realizes with a stupid and surprised expression that she just remembered seeing a Pokémon Center on her way back. She face palm her forehead, forgetting to tell Yugi that. "_Oh crud! I got to tell Yugi-kun about where the Pokémon Center is, but not like a Mew Mew._''

Ichigo sighed, kneeing one leg down as she took a breather and then took a leap up high. ''_I__'__ll go to a different path to reach Yugi as my normal self._"

Mew Ichigo runs up high as she tries to go the long way, change back to her normal form, and find Yugi so he wouldn't suspect anything.

**20 minutes later****…**

Yugi was trying to find the Pokémon Center, but with no success. He needed to find that hospital and soon because Pikachu was having a fever. From over a rooftop, Mew Ichigo found Yugi as she looked down on him. She jumped down to a dark alley, landed on her two feet, and transformed back into Ichigo Momomiya. She runs out from the alley and chases after Yugi as she shouts at him to get him notice her. "YUGI-KUN!"

Yugi turns and had a smile when he sees Ichigo. He was relieved that she was okay and nothing bad happened to her. He says to her in a happy tone. "Ichigo-kun! I'm glad that you're okay. I was worried that you gotten lost."

"Uh… sort of! But is Pikachu okay?'' Ichigo responds nervously, smiling, as she soon change her expression as she looks at Pikachu. ''Because… if he's not, I know the closest Pokémon Center here."

Yugi was surprised that she knew the place he was looking for. He was curious about that, not to mention finding her just when he couldn't find the Pokémon Center.

"He got hurt by one of Dark Leader Dragon's Dark Lords, the so-called Dark General Knight." Yugi explains a bit of the events after she left to Ichigo as she already knew it, but she acted like she didn't which work pretty well. "And you beat him with your Dragon Knight's powers too!"

Yugi nods and says in a hurry. "I'll tell you more about it when Pikachu is being heal. Let's go, show me the way."

Ichigo nods, smiling, as they hurry up to the Pokémon Center. Yugi was amazed Ichigo knew of one close by, which made the Pharaoh a little suspicious about how she knew. When they arrived, they were welcome by Nurse Joy, the main worker and nurse on all Pokémon Centers, wearing a nurse's outfit and pink pig-haired style, and beside her was her Pokémon Chansey who was wearing a nurse's hat.

"Welcome to the newly built Domino's first Pokémon Center. How can I help you?" Nurse Joy greets the two with a bow and Chansey did the same. Ichigo and Yugi sweat drop as they nodded too.

"Who knew I would be here. Anyway, I do need help." Yugi says as he places Pikachu on the desk. He didn't look so good which shocked Nurse Joy very much. "Oh no! Poor thing. What happened to him?"

"Well…'' Yugi tries to say, but he stops, knowing she would ask why would Team Rocket attack him… and worst if he says it was an evil knight who wanted him dead. He had to lie, it was the best option. ''We overdo it. It's my fault to train him too far."

Ichigo had a sad face because it wasn't true. She knows that he can't say that he fought Team Rocket and Dark General Knight or it will blow his Dragon Knight identity away. It was the best call.

However, Nurse Joy did not think the same way when she looked at Pikachu's injuries.

"You have to be more careful about your Pokémon! No matter how tough he might be, all Pokémon need rest or they won't be healthy and get very hurt! Possibly die!'' Nurse Joy angrily nagged to Yugi like if he was 10 years old or was an irresponsible trainer. Yugi felt crushed by those words, knowing he might be for pushing Pikachu too hard against Dark General Knight.

''So you understand me?'' Nurse Joy asks Yugi who just nods in a disappointed look. However, Nurse Joy did not like that look as she demands him, only this time much more seriously. ''Then promise me that!"

Yugi got scared, but knew she was right. He nods and apologies. "I'm sorry. My Pikachu means a lot to me. I will take better care for him. I promise!

Nurse Joy smiles, knowing he means well, and says in a happy tone. "Don't worry, I believe you. Chansey dear, please bring a tray car to bring this sweet Pikachu to the healing room."

Chansey hurries to bring the tray car and places Pikachu on it. They enter the healing room. Nurse Joy says to Yugi before entering the room. "He'll be healed in there. Please wait for one hour."

"Thank you. Hey… um, do you need help." Yugi says and then asks if he could help her. He couldn't help but try to do something. Nurse Joy shook her head. "No thanks. Please wait here. That is all you can do."

She enters the room while Yugi and Ichigo sat on a nearby sits. Ichigo looks around, noticing how big the center was. It amazed her very much, even though there were alone. "Wow! This place is so big. I hope more trainers appear here soon."

"Yeah…'' Yugi replied, not caring, because of so many things in his head. He knows Pikachu will be healed up, but he felt bad that he kinda ruined Ichigo's gesture of going to her work place. But most importantly… Ichigo miss out on her job and she might get fired.

''Ichigo, don't you need to go to your job or you'll get fired." Yugi explains to her which Ichigo completely forgot about Café Mew Mew. She made a silly face and said to him while laughing a bit. "Well… I guess I'll miss on work for today."

"Don't. I really don't want to get you in trouble with your boss." Yugi asks of her, feeling even more responsible that if she doesn't go, she will get fired.

Ichigo got upset to hear those words. She says in an angry and yet calmed voice. "I really don't care. I rather stay here, but then he'll make me work for 24 hours. You think I should go?"

Yugi nods with a smiling face. "Go. I'll wait for Pikachu and get back home afterwards. Maybe… we could go tomorrow. I don't know, maybe. I do have friends to check up on too."

Ichigo giggles a bit, admitting that Yugi is just so nice to her. He's pretty much like that to everyone else too, even Jonouchi. She says with a smile. "Sure. We'll go tomorrow. Tell Pikachu to get well."

"I will. Take care too." Yugi smiles back, glad that Ichigo means well even when stupid, and yet crazy stuff happened to him.

There was an awkward silence for a moment, feeling like the mood change but not into a bad one.

"Well… Good night, Yugi-kun." Ichigo says her good nights to Yugi, showing a small spark of her bright, fuzzy eyes. Yugi blushes a bit to look at her eyes. They were soft and kind, which was weird because she can be very intense if she wanted it too. But he didn't care as he smiles happily to her. "Good night, Ichigo-kun."

Ichigo blushes herself too, but even redder than Yugi did his own. As soon as Ichigo got up from her sit, the red pigtailed quickly bends over and pats him over his shoulder, smiling at him to cheer him up. Yugi got the message. She then turns back and leaves with a sad face. She was really going to kiss him on his cheek, but couldn't for some reason. She felt… it was cheating to Masaya, and it would have been weird.

**One hour later****…**

Yugi was alone in his mind, just thinking of today and how bad he did with his fight against Dark General Knight. He needed to improve, and figure out the Dark Lord's plan. Yami, however, was even more suspicious about Mew Ichigo. The thought of her showing up was almost like she knew what was going on.

Suddenly Nurse Joy returned back from the room, with Pikachu in full strength.

"He's all better. Try to not train him or battle for a while." She proclaim to Yugi who agrees with her as he pet his friend on the head. "I will. You can count on me. And thank you."

"Then please have a nice day, and you're welcome." Nurse Joy adds with a smile. With that, the two left the Pokémon Center and headed back home. As they walked home, Yugi nor Yami did not notice from the other side of the street that Judai Yuki was walking around, completely lost.

''Aw man. I can't believe this. I need a map.'' Judai mutters to himself as he sobbed, hoping to find his way to where the Game Shop was located to duel Yugi again. He never knew Yugi was both so close, and yet so far.

Pikachu was very happy and joy about how great he felt, running around Yugi's feet. Yugi also felt happy he was okay.

"_Pikachu must be refreshed from his recovering. Don__'__t you think, Yugi?_" The Pharaoh asks Yugi as he smiles about Pikachu's recovering too.

Yugi didn't answer him. He was thinking of something that seemed to bother him, and it was about Ichigo. He couldn't help it… but act like she like-like him. And he had to admit that he likes her back too. He didn't want to admit that because it was stupid.

Yami noticed the confused expression of love in his partner's face, worried that it would be bad if he did.

"_Are you bothered by Ichigo?_" Yami asked him mentally that surprised Yugi a bit. This got him to listen to the Pharaoh's words as they continued walking closer to home. "_I mean, you really care about her. And in the past, you never had that type of relationship. Do you…_"

Yugi widened his eyes, knowing what Yami was going to say, and quickly interrupted him. "_No! Well yes. Both maybe? I just… I really want to be there for her. She__'__s kind, nice, honest, smart, and funny and cares about things a lot._"

"_Hey, I get it. I really do, don__'__t worry. You__ just understand__ her and you always do the best thing for your friends. Just… don__'__t do something you will regret._" Yami asks of him, knowing how dangerous that friendship can become more than friends. Yugi found it shocking about the part of hi regretting it. Did he found out that Yugi might like-like her?

"_Okay. I will try, but I__'__m just her friend. NOTHING ELSE!_'' Yugi firmly points out, knowing he didn't want his partner to get the wrong message. Yami smirk a bit as he understands that it was none of his business, in a way.

Yugi sighs a bit, but he's also worried about something even more troublesome. ''_I__'__m also worried about Jenny about my damage clothes, and Pikachu too._"

Yami notice that Yugi's school clothes were damage from his fight against Dark General Knight. They had finally arrived at Yugi's house, and that made Yugi to panic. He was scared to take one step in, knowing his sister would kill him if he came back with ruined clothes again, but he had to stay strong or else.

Yugi turns to Pikachu as he wants his little partner to not tell anyone about the Dragon Knight or anything of such thing. "Now listen, Pikachu. Don't say anything or show any expressions to Jenny. She can't know about my secret identity, yet. Okay?"

Pikachu forgot about that, and nods, knowing his friend would not escape Jenny's wrath and would be torn into pieces by it. "Pikachu. Pika Pikachu! (I will. I won't say a word!)

Yugi was relieved to hear that, but not so much. When they entered, Jenny was waiting for them… and holding her pan which freaked out Yugi a bit. She freaked out when she noticed all those marks of cuts and burns on his clothes. She also notices a little of Pikachu's burns too.

"What the HECK just happened to you two?! How could you get Pikachu into a battle and hurt each other so quickly!" Jenny explodes in overexcitement, shocked and angry at what she has staring at. It made her so many that Jenny tightened the grip on her pan Yugi took a step back as Pikachu did too, afraid of what would happened.

''Now, Jenny, I can-'' Yugi was trying to explained to his older sister with a clever lie, however, that didn't sold as Jenny whacked him over the face with her pan. ''MORON!''

Jenny swings her pan almost like 6 times before Yugi's cheeks turned red of intense pain. After Jenny momentary stops, Yugi tries to explains everything, but Jenny just kept asking questions. Both Yugi and Pikachu just smile while having a sweat drops behind their heads. Jenny didn't stop asking until 30 minutes later, which she still felt something was wrong. During the whole time, Yugi couldn't help but smile nervously, telling himself how much of a mess up life he has and he's just 17, and in so much pain in and out of a battle. ''_My life… it sucks sometimes._''

However, some part of him found it incredible going through hell thanks to his friends and allies, and most of all Mew Ichigo too. This made Yugi smiled as he wondered who she is.

The Dragon Knight won another battle, thanks to a lot of help from Pikachu and Mew Ichigo again, but how long will that last? And what is one of the Dark Lord's plans that is in motion? Find out next time!

**To Be Continued****…**

**(ENDING 1: Thank You! By Home Made Kazoku from Bleach)**

Thank you for everyone for being patient for a month and counting. I wanted to give an extra, better name for Mew Ichigo upgraded weapon, so I fuse the names of Tokyo Mew Mew and Mew Mew Power. I like the idea, hope all of you did too.

The next two chapters will be double hitter (Redo versions) and… all about Yugi's return into Duel Monsters. Read soon on how Ichigo enjoys this game and world of Yugi's.

And now the preview of Redo Episode 4, and this time it's the return of the Temple Thief, and Duel Monsters.

Yugi: Ah man. I really need a break from being attacked by the Dark Lord.

Ichigo: Well you could tell me about this Duel Monster game?

Yugi: Well… it's a part of my life I can't help but try to go back to.

Ichigo: Why haven't you?

Yugi: … Never had a reason to, yet.

Ichigo: I'm sure you will!

An evil laugh echoes around the two as Yami Bakura appeared from the darkness.

Yami Bakura: Well, well, well. Hello there, Yugi.

Yugi: You! You aren't Bakura… you can't be him.

Ichigo: Yugi-kun, who is that?

Yugi: That monster is both the spirit of the Temple Thief and the evil Zorc Necrophades, the evil spirit of the Millennium Ring.

Yami Bakura: I am so happy you haven't gotten me, because we have a score to settle.

Ichigo: I don't like this one.

Yugi: Don't worry about him! I will finish him off, for good! Next time in YuGiOh! Dragon Knight Reborn: An Old Nemesis Return. Yugi's Dueling Spirit Roars Again-

Ichigo: Nya! Please remember to read, enjoy and review! Until next time!


	6. 5: The Return of Yami Bakura, Duel!

**Yu-Gi-Oh! : Dragon Knight Reborn!**

_**Created by: DragonKnight15**_

**Disclaimer: This story is a copyright from me. I also may have used other plots from other authors. Almost all characters, objects, names, places, powers, moves, events, plots and weapons are not original worked. They were already made from other manga, anime and cartoon stories. They are also already copyrights that I do not own. This story is an anime story. P.S.****This story is also a crossover of other anime/cartoon stories like Naruto Shippuden, Bleach, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Sonic X plus other Sonic video game plots and characters, Danny Phantom, FullMetal Alchemist, Sailor Moon, Pok****émon**** and others more. Later on this volume, I am using Erika Aoyoma and Mew Erika from Arrick Haun from Fan as one of the other characters in this anime story. Ichigo Momomiya has also the name of "Tokadul" and she is 17 years old than 13 like in the anime. ****This is not also a copy of either any "Dragon knight" or "Dragon Knights" stories, but it's weird that I never heard of them until now. It is my idea, even if the names of it are weird. Some characters will have, sometimes, a short written name. Like for example, Dark Leader Dragon= Dark LD, Ichigo Momomiya= Ichigo M. and so on. ****Most names are in their Japanese or English versions. If you don't get it, look at in the Internet.**** Note: Most Duel Monster card names will be in their English names. ****Also, most cards effects are change into their anime version.**

Hello Readers, this is the Redo of episode 5 of the first arc of Beginnings, the Dragon Knight of Light and the Mew Heroine! Hope you love it! Sorry that it took too long, love it and review it.** P.S. I do not own them all or any of them except this crossover story, so I wrote the band's or artist's name that wrote that song which I do not own again.**

**And now we have returned back to Duel Monsters… In a moment:**

* * *

**P.S: I was pointed out by .33 that Slifer, Obelisk and Ra are real cards. First off, I told him I knew that and I used the Anime Versions of those cards, because real Ra****'s effect is just T-E-R-R-I-B-L-E! Even his effect in the Tag Force series was amazing! The real thing… S-U-C-K-S! So anyway, that's all I wanted to say. Thanks.**

**MAJOR CHANGES ON BOTH OUT AND IN THE DUEL! YOU GUYS HAVE SOME NERVE NOT WARNING THE GUY WHO WROTE THEM! I DON'T KNOW WHAT HAPPENED! But it is now fixed! ALL OF THE ERRORS AND MISTAKES! So… enjoy.**

* * *

**The Earth... is a great place where humanity and all other creatures live and learn to evolve little by little, but this great world has Darkness in it too. Evil beings who wish to conquer this world and everyone. **

**Only one being stood against them to show everyone the power of light and hope, but this great mythical dragon wasn't able to stop them. He gave his powers and hope to a human that was known by his name, the Dragon Knight! **

**Before this hero also met his end, he gave the legendary Dragon Sword and his hopes and dreams to the next knight, his youngest son who is destined to become a legend by the sides of his comrades and his love. This hero... is the Hero of Light, the Last Dragon Knight of Light!**

* * *

**(OPENING 1: Melissa by Porno Graffitti from Fullmetal Alchemist 1)**

**Volume 1: Episode 5: An Old Nemesis Return. Yugi's Dueling Spirit Roars Again- Nya!**

**In the previous episode of DKR****:**

_The return of the Dragon Knight continued becoming a harsh trip for Yugi Mutou. After returning back home and being reunited with his little partner, Pikachu, Yugi was most happy to have him back… but what sadly things have not changed with his current situation._

_Dark Leader Dragon commenced another plan to bring down the Dragon Knight, allying with the evil organization known as Team Rocket. However, the Dark Lord__'s right hand man and fateful general, Dark General Knight, was most upset that he should be the one to finish off Yugi and the Mew Mew. The Dark Lord allowed him to give him the chance to fight Yugi._

_Ichigo invited Yugi and even Pikachu to visit her workplace of Café Mew Mew. However, that evening was ruined by the Dark Lord's plot, attacking Yugi with the Team Rocket's strongest elites. It gave Yugi some trouble, but his bonds with Pikachu and his quick planning plus with Mew Ichigo's arrival, the three were able to beat the elites head on._

_However, it was not over. When the elites failed, Dark General Knight appeared to finish off the Dragon Knight once and for all. Not knowing much on his new foe, Yugi and Mew Ichigo were not having the best of luck. However, thanks to teamwork from Pikachu to weaken the evil general with all combination attacks, and Mew Ichigo's strongest attack, Dark General Knight was beaten and forced to retreat._

_With Pikachu__'s injuries, Yugi took his friend to the Pokémon Center thanks to Ichigo's help, of course with yelling from Nurse Joy, and later on by Jenny and smacking him with a frying pan. Even so, Yugi was still happy about things. But… is this really the end of the troubles? Find out right now!_

**And now the conclusion****… Night after the conclusion of last episode:**

Dark Leader Dragon was roaring angrily of today's new fail plan, inside of Dark L.E. Enterprise, in his throne room. Not only did Yugi Mutou defeated the five Team Rocket Elite Forces that Giovanni gave him, but crushed them all with one tiny Pokémon that any simple person could beat. However, even with his Pokémon and Mew Ichigo's help, he was able to defeat Dark General Knight who is his most loyal and powerful Dark Lord he only has currently. He was humiliated by his defeat.

The Dark Lord couldn't even concentrate right any longer. His anger and rage were off the charts, and that made him even more blood lust to kill Yugi.

"This is just awful like... ten hundred million times worst! ONE BILLION HUNDRED TRILLION TIMES F***ING WORST!'' The Dark Lord cursed in rage as he even kicked his own throne with his foot, destroying it. He glared back at the still injured Dark General Knight. ''WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED OVER THERE! HOW COULD YOU HAVE LOST!"

Dark GK kneel before his master in shame, and afraid, as he says in a soft and exhausted tone. "I'm sorry, my Lord. I underestimated that boy and that Cat Girl, Mew Ichigo, but most of all that yellow mouse!"

"I don't care... Wait? That's her name?!'' The Dark Lord questions in confusion; pretty surprised to think that the cat girl he fought the other day was called Mew Ichigo. This was all it was missing for another defeat, nonsense. ''IT'S A STRAWBERRY! What an outrage!"

"I'm sorry. I will destroy them next time." Dark General Knight promises it while he clinches in hand in anger that he even cut deep within his gauntlet that his black blood drip through it. ''I vow it.''

Dark Leader Dragons sighs, always knowing how his general gets, and continues with a much less stressed tone. "No. Next time... we will destroy them. I can feel my power recovering again, with more."

Dark General Knight forgot about his lord's ability to become stronger when he's injured in battle. And with his regeneration technique, he must have become stronger. But for now… what will the Dark Lord do?

"Then... what's our next move, my master." Dark General Knight asked the Dark Lord. The demon dragon smirked as he held his claw over his dragon chin and said, wondering. He knew now, that dealing with Yugi with different situation would better increase the rate in destroying him. "It is best that we change our attacks to something he wouldn't be prepared. How about dueling? Yes… the boy hasn't duel for a long time, this might be our shot. Who knows, I want to pressure him until that brat cracks!"

"Are you going to duel him?" Dark General Knight asks his lord with a cautious tone, knowing the Dark Lord possess a deck truly dangerous that it would destroy the foe in a few turns. The Dark Lord shook his head, knowing he's not ready yet. And then a thought hit him. He knew better than ask for help, but for once, he needs to gather up some allies to serve him and destroy the boy and anyone else… and that's what he will do.

"No, not yet. But...I do have on an idea who might give me a chance to see how the boy duels." The Dark Lord says with a smirk which frightened his fateful general, bring him to ask. "Who would that be, my lord?"

With a small grin, the evil dragon says to him. "None other than Zorc Necrophades."

With such surprise, and even displeased of the idea, the Dark Lord's general says with great disgust of the idea. "Zorc! That fool couldn't even defeat that boy when he had the chance, and that was before the boy became a knight!"

The Dark Lord turns to his general, giving him a dark look, and declares while approaching him. "That wasn't my plan to have him, but I need to see what else that boy can do. Besides, I always wanted to ask Zorc about something."

Dark General Knight got scared that his lord would do something to him, but he didn't as he just pass him and stopped at a dark, black dress closet. The Dark Lord opens it and took out a dark purple, colored jar and a smaller one, containing blood. He lifts his left hand which began to glow dark aura. His aura energy went down around the floor underneath him and began to form an evil, symbol seal that was written as ''Resurrection'' in red. He then dropped the jar which breaks open on the ground. There was black-like sand inside it which began to react to the symbol with a faint dark glow.

"Okay. I'm going to regret this, but I have no choice.'' Dark Leader Dragon begins to say as he forms hand seals with his sharp claws. ''Now, Let's begin."

He begins to chant in a weird language; one that not even Dark General Knight could not understand. The Dark Lord then dropped a smaller jar of blood onto the black sand. The two substances combined together to form into a spiral of sand and blood that grew a dark aura around it. The seal glowed darker and darker, as it formed a black smoke around it. The process somehow weakened the Dark Lord as he almost fell over if Dark General Knight didn't stop him in the last minute.

This anger Dark Leader Dragon, not liking the fact that he needed help, pushed his general aside. "I do not need your help! I'm only weakened because I haven't recovered my strength, yet."

Dark General Knight was most sorry for his actions, knowing it is dangerous to help his lord unless he says so. "I'm sorry, my lord. Did your summon work. If you only found out and learned that _**Summoning Jutsu: Impure World Resurrection**_ before that distrusting snake freaked, Orochimaru, didn't keep the end of your deal with him and instead never gave you how to properly use one."

This was a bad call for the evil general as the Dark Lord got angry from hearing that name, since so many years. Dark General Knight watches helplessly as Dark Leader Dragon stabs him through his chest plate with his bare claws. The demon dragon didn't stab him near any important organ, as he pulls out his claw angrily and yells. "I don't want to recall that name! NEVER! DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?''

Dark General Knight shook his head, nervously, as the Dark Lord turns around back to the ritual spot he had. ''At least I created my own version of that Jutsu, and it still works even better! I had Zorc's remains and the blood of the host he used, plus a sample of his DNA. Now watch, and witness the prototype version of… _**DARKNESS IMPURE WORLD RESURRECTION!**_"

The so-called dark version of the _**Impure World Resurrection**_ was unleashed in a dark stream of energy. Dark General Knight watches as the energy spread even further and further, and was glowing the darkest in the center of the symbol. After a few minutes later, the evil energy and the black smoke both disappeared. From what stop now in its place was a young man. A white haired man with brown eyes appears with his pointed, downwards hair in various directions and trails half way down his back with many points. He was currently wearing a black trench coat with the widen collar. Underneath the coat, he was wearing a blue open shirt with blue and white horizontally striped and a gray color pants with white and blue striped shoes.

The man was almost stunned to what was going on, looking around him was so different, yet he knew one thing… and that was he was alive once again. The stunned expression he had soon changed into an evil grin, and then started laughing evilly. It became much more crazier the more he laughed, as if he gone insane. The evil man was better known as Zorc Necrophades. However, he is in his host human form known as Yami Bakura or Dark version of the real Ryo Bakura.

''I'm back! HAHAHA! I really am alive!'' The Temple Thief declared once again with a sinister laugh. Even if he was happy, he soon remembered the last he could recall was his greatest defeat, at the hands of the Pharaoh and Yugi and his friends. ''Still… WHY AM I STILL ALIVE! I should be dead!''

Then he noticed his hand, it was human. He looked a window to see his reflection, and it drove him mad. "And why the bloody hell am I back in this stupid body!''

Dark Leader Dragon began to laugh evilly about his uncomfortable moment. Yami Bakura turned annoyed by who was laughing at his troubles, and was shocked and scared to see the Dark Lord in front of him. ''You- You're still alive too? Is this Hell?''

"Oh no. Because if it was, I wouldn't enjoy this moment, Zorc." The Dark Lord responds with an evil smirk over his dragon face. Yami Bakura observed his surroundings, still not liking where he was, and much more that he was near the Dark Lord. Even Zorc couldn't help but not be near that monster unless he was certain he was going to die. The Dark Lord continues saying in an humoring tone. "Nice to see you again too, Zorc. How was being dead? Fine or awful?"

"… Call it a letdown, like now.'' Yami Bakura responds seriously as he crossed his arms together. The evil spirit of the Millennium Ring had to stay calm, and think about why would the Dark Lord bring him back from the dead. But more importantly was that last he heard, the demon dragon was sealed away. ''So… you're back?"

"Surprise? I was too. And I thought you had more faith in darkness than anyone else. Guess I was wrong." Dark Leader Dragon says while chuckling evilly. Yami Bakura tightens his teeth and demands. "How am I still alive? Last I check, I was not aware you could bring back the dead."

"The correct answer is how I bought you back. And that answer is by my dark, still incomplete Jutsu." The Dark Lord answers him with an evil smirked. Yami Bakura did not like the answer, as he turns angrily and shouts. "Okay, that's not half bad. But…WHY THIS HUMAN AGAIN?! I'm tired of using Ryo Bakura over and over again!"

The Dark Lord got confused by his anger. Dark General shouts at Yami Bakura while pointing his finger at him. "Do not insult Dark Leader Dragon-sama or you will pay with your live by my hands!"

Dark Leader Dragon gently moves his hand up and down and says while glaring at his general. "Thank you for your loyalty, but don't make things worse for us."

Dark General Knight stops pointed his finger at Yami Bakura, knowing his lord would destroy him if he doesn't obey him. Dark Leader Dragon scoffs as he continues saying to Zorc. "The reason is… this Ryo Bakura you used is not the body you're using. I simple remade a sample of his blood and a tissue of his DNA with your remains to create this new body.''

Yami Bakura glare upsetting to what the Dark Lord just said about ''new body''. He somehow did not like to know the end of that answer.

''In terms you would understand, you're now… his twin." The Dark Lord declares, laughing at the humor of it. Yami Bakura widened his eyes as he instantly lost it, cursing the very life he has return back to, for this. "NOT FUNNY! Now I have to use this… ugly body that reminds me of that boy!"

It was humiliated, like a curse of his own making. It drove him mad to think he would look like that fool.

There was a silence, until Yami Bakura started laughing, actually finding the humor of it. "Hahaha! You haven't changed a bit to torture me like this, Dark Leader Dragon. So, you at least got out and started again with your Dark Lord ruling."

"Yes. And you lost to the Pharaoh. I told our master that we should finish that Pharaoh off together, but no. You got destroy, twice. One time by him and the other with that brat, Yugi Mutou." The Dark Lord pointed out angrily, spilling out all Temple Thief's defeats at the hands of Atem and even the brat he hates.

"I'm quite aware of them! I completely underestimated that boy and the Pharaoh. I should have killed that little boy when I got the chance." Yami Bakura clinched his fist angrily to even be reminded by such defeats, but he knew if he ever had a chance to get even, he will.

Dark Leader Dragon smirked at the revenge plot Yami Bakura had, which made him feel bad to try to give him a shot. "Well… you might have a chance, except he's a little more mature and taller. Plus he has real hair."

Yami Bakura was now curious by what he said as he asked seriously. "What do you mean?"

Dark Leader Dragon grins as he walked back to his throne that was picked up by Dark General Knight and sat over it. "Haven't you heard?"

"Heard what?" Yami Bakura demanded as he raised an eyebrow. The Dark Lord laughs a bit as he answers him with great pleasure. "That so-called little kid that you called him is playing hero again with his 5000 year old partner and that golden pyramid around his neck.

Yami Bakura eyes widen by what he just heard. He knew once the Pharaoh defeated him, he would try to find his way back to the afterlife, and he should have! The thought of seeing him gave the evil spirit a sinister smirk.

"The Pharaoh…is still here. How? He should have gone to the Spirit World to never return." Yami Bakura says calmly, as his tone was unease by the information. The Dark Lord lays back comfortable as he gives the Temple Thief a concerning stare. "It seems that he and the brat are meant to be around each other, and the Pharaoh is there to help Yugi in his quest as the Dragon Knight."

Yami Bakura was more shocked by what he just heard. Yugi Mutou, a little ant who was not even in the same league as the Pharaoh Atem, now given the title as the Dragon Knight. It was impossible. "Little Yugi… the new Dragon Knight? How is that possible?!"

"Figure it out." The Dark Lord demands which anger the Temple Thief. He had no time for games, yet he didn't want to try to answer them. He began to think, thinking back at the information he gathered when he was still plotting his major plan. He didn't want anyone to stand in his way, just in case if there was such a person.

"During my time inside the Millennium Ring, I can't say I know much. However, I did heard when I had more freedom, the last Dragon Knight had a son who would be the next in the line.'' Yami Bakura said as he thought back to his previous fights with both the Pharaoh and Yugi… and somehow the pieces fit together. It would explain why Yugi had a strong will to protect his friends, yet he was never aware of such a thing. ''It explains why Yugi was hard to defeat, the Millennium Puzzle choice him and he was able to rebuild that puzzle."

"Yes, plus he was able to summon Atem back to this world and reactivated the Dragon Sword. He's starting to use his Dragon-DNA and learn things from others. He's defeated me in my weak state, with some help, and also defeated my minions and Dark General Knight." Dark Leader Dragon tells the evil spirit of Yugi's success so far.

Yami Bakura was even more surprise, and furious than before. It was almost impossible for how someone so weak and pathetic like Yugi into this knight. He notices the damage that Dark General Knight, and it was of that proof that Yugi is a threat now. "So, you want me to help you? Forget it! I won't be humiliated twice in one life time! I refused, you worm!"

Dark Leader Dragon stare with a blank expression, a little confuse to the reaction. Dark General Knight feared now his lord would kill Zorc for now accepting his offer. Suddenly, however, the Dark Lord started laughing and then Yami Bakura started to laugh too.

Yami Bakura says while chuckling evilly, amused by how he falsely shouts all that nonsense for enjoyment. "I love saying the opposite of what I meant to you, most of the time. Very well, I'll help you.''

''However… this is MY revenge! Remember that." Yami Bakura adds, threatening the Dark Lord that this is his score and no one will rob him of that right.

Dark LD says while holding his hands on fingers in a gesture. "If you can kill that kid that is. I want you to join my ranks, as one of my Dark Lords like my general."

''WHAT!'' Dark General Knight shouted angrily, immediately protesting of the idea as he kneed down to the Dark Lord. "My lord, do not give that fool a chance as such! He will fail our cause."

''OUR CAUSE!'' Dark Leader Dragon roars furiously as he breathes out fire all over him. Dark General Knight yells in pain as the flames burn him badly. The Dark Lord soon stopped as he puffs out smoke of his own flames. "First off, my cause. Second… Don't worry, my general. I need others to join me to destroy that boy and I also need other duelists of Darkness on my side. Besides, I need people I can trust and fulfill their dark destiny."

Without much to say after being burned, Dark General Knight submitted to his lord's orders, but with great dislike.

The Dark Lord took something out of his cape and threw it to Yami Bakura. He caught it and realized that it was his Millennium Ring. A round, golden circle, triangle eyed necklace with 5 pointy-like daggers.

"You'll need that item again. Its powers only work for you only. And… you can't use the powers to make that ultimate wish with the other items." The Dark Lord explains to Yami Bakura who rolls his eyes over, knowing too well on his own Millennium Item as he wears it on again, feeling its powers floating through him.

"I already know that. I only had one chance, and I blew it. At least I can duel the Pharaoh and sent him and Little Yugi to the Shadow Realm. I shall finally have my… Revenge! Ha! Ha! HA! HAHAHHAH!" Yami Bakura shouted evilly as he ends it with a crazy laugh. He couldn't wait to destroy two of his enemies, which made the Dark Lord smirked at this.

"_As Zorc or not, he wouldn't change. I hope he wins, if he can. If not…I will still have use for him._'' The Dark Lord said mentally to himself, still finding some use for the evil spirit. What he found most disappointed is if Yugi loses, he won't finish him off.''_Hope you don't lose Yugi. If so, then I won't get the chance to use my deck of true darkness on you._"

Still laughing through echoes, Yami Bakura plans his move to crush Yugi and Yami and sent them to the everlasting darkness.

**The next day****…** **Afterschool:**

Another day of school ended as sunset came down. Yugi and Ichigo were finally heading to Café Mew Mew after their failed attempt by their battle with Team Rocket and Dark General Knight. This time, however, Ichigo was leading the way. She was troubled by why Pikachu wasn't with Yugi, making her worry if something happened to him. "Yugi, what happened to Pikachu? Is the little, adorable mouse Pokémon okay?"

Yugi face palm his face that he forgot to tell her about Pikachu "Pikachu is still resting up from his battle from yesterday. He never did that much battling when we were young. And, sorry I didn't say anything before. I had that Dark General Knight freak in my head. "

Yugi was telling the truth. Now he had to deal with both Dark Leader Dragon and Dark General Knight, and that was already annoying to fight one of them. Ichigo shook her head and said, knowing how trouble he was. "Nay! It's okay! I was worried about..."

Ichigo froze for a minute when Yugi lock his eyes at her. Ichigo couldn't help but blush as she turns around, panicking but for no reason. ''Umm… Pikachu! Right?''

"Yeah.'' Yugi nods in agreement that she was worried for him, knowing now he can't relied on Pikachu for those types of battles. ''I mean, I know he was pushed through a lot!''

''So were you.'' Ichigo adds as Yugi lower his head a bit. He was sad that things have become much more troublesome, knowing how his odds against the Dark Lord won't be easy.

''I guess so. I've been in a lot of battles against a demon lizard, mini versions of him, a ninja, and a group of weirdos and a ripoff version of the Black Knight. I've duel in worst situations than that, half the time." Yugi says, remembering almost how easy it was when he duels. He was already good in Duel Monsters, so there was no real worry that he won't lose without a fight. Yet… those times were insane too.

Ichigo was surprise to hear that. She has no clue what Yugi did in his past, and from the stories she heard, Yugi was like a legend… still is really. "I know that you were once this great Duel Monster king of sorts. I heard every girl wanted to be your girl.''

Yugi roll his eyes over, a bit annoyed by how many girls wanted him. He could remember how mad Anzu was about that. Not to mention the whole group of duelists who wanted to beat him… and he had to run away while Jonouchi and Honda stall them. It gave a smile to Yugi's face, happy to remember that.

''But what I don't get is… why did you give that up?" Ichigo asked, curious about the other rumor that just out of the blue, Yugi stopped playing Duel Monsters for some odd reason. Yugi frowns a bit while staring up at the sky. "I didn't give up on Duel Monsters. I just needed a break for a while. I regret not entering that tournament that made a big error in where I was forced out of my title. And then your father earned the title by Pegasus' word. I wanted to just relax.''

Ichigo was a bit off when she heard that her father, a guy who had no idea what was Duel Monsters, that the so-called creator of the game told him he would be the temporary Duel King for some odd and crazy reason.

''Besides, I'll get my title again with purpose. When I had the title or just dueling, I fought crazy, insane or vengeful people who wanted to kill me and the Pharaoh. I escaped death more than anyone and saved the world, all in a card game."

Ichigo widened her eyes of the completely shock that Yugi is some kind of God of Dueling who fought card games of death and saving the world too! It was greatly a surprise to hear. "No way! You really had a tough life, Yugi-kun! If I were in your shoes, I wouldn't last a minute."

Yugi began to laugh for how right she was. In fact, it shouldn't surprise him if he didn't survive either. "Thanks. No one would say that to me."

Ichigo started giggling, happy she made his day, as she responded with a smile. "Thanks Yugi-kun. You must be still being a great duelist."

Yugi smiles, hearing he was called a great duelist. He still is, and it's because he just is.

"I am. The reason why is because… I believe in myself and in the Heart of the Cards." Yugi expresses happily, which gets to Ichigo's curiosity very much. "The Heart of the Cards? What's that?"

Yugi wasn't surprised that Ichigo had no idea what the Heart of the Cards were.

"Most duelists don't want to have all their faith and believe in bonds or their deck. They care more on victory and power, like a certain duelist I know.'' Yugi explains as he's reminded by an old rival he knew who duels for power and victory over his foes, Seto Kaiba. Ichigo nodded, having some common sense that people want to win more than believing.

''Those who do, can be able to draw and have the cards you want at the same and exact time you desperately need. A duelist who believes in their bonds and deck can do anything. It's something that my Grandpa taught me from my father too. The Mutou family has always believed and hoped to create a miracle and still do." Yugi adds with a proud smile, amazing how the Heart of the Cards existed even in the times before Duel Monsters were created.

Ichigo was amazed to hear such a thing in her life. She never heard of such a thing like believing in the cards to draw the right cards or none of that. Maybe believing in one's self, but that's something else.

"If that's true, I want to know more. No, I want to learn that. I thought Duel Monsters were serious and too hard to play. So I want to try!" Ichigo declares, admitting that after what Yugi said about the Heart of the Cards, she too wants to use such believed. And becoming a duelist is how she can do it. Sure Ichigo would never do such a thing, even remembering that she's no geek, but she likes things that get her attention. And maybe, if she was a duelist, she would get why Yugi is so smart and Masaya would be proud in her. ''_I am SO smart. Super lucky._''

Yugi sweat drops as he notices the weird behavior Ichigo was doing. He sighs, yet he's happy that he got Ichigo to want to learn how to duel. However, Yugi knew best that to become a duelist, you need to know the game.

As the two continue walking, Yugi explained the function of Duel Monsters. "Duel Monsters is a game that the player can and will have fun. You still need strategy to pull out combos, but the main reason is to form bonds with others who can become your friends. The power of bonds is the key to one's heart to never be corrupt. When you have that, you are a true duelist who has the will to never give up and has faith in yourself and your deck. "

Ichigo nods, trying to take mental notes of what Yugi says as he continues on. ''To play the game, you need a deck of 40 cards or more up to 60. Each duelist must have 4000LP or Life Points and the first one to inflict and reduce the other player's Life Points to 0. Or have a special requirement to win the duel. For example, whoever's Deck reaches 0 first immediately loses. To be prepared, a duelist needs 3 types of cards: Monsters, Spells and Traps. Monsters Cards to protect your Life Points from being hit directly and taking blows from the opponent's monsters when are stronger and attack the opponent's monsters and Life Points directly. Spells Cards and Trap Cards are to create new openings, combos, burns, destruction and other effects to slowly win the duel.''

Ichigo felt different now about the game… actually even more confused. She did tried to take notes, but such things like monsters, spells, traps, combos, strategy, even Ichigo soon realized she was learning to play a super complex nerd game. She wouldn't mind learning it, but it's just hard.

''Also, Monster Cards have different types as well as Spells and Traps. For example, monsters can be Normal Monsters or Effect Monster by the color of one's card. Spells and Traps have icons that have unique functions to when they can be played, or if they don't, they're Normal.'' Yugi further explains which made Ichigo's head to spin out of control. Now she lost it completely for how much nerdy stuff about types and things it has.

Yugi foreshadow this to happen, so he had to change how Ichigo can love Duel Monsters as he says. ''But Duel Monsters is fun. You get to summon incredible monsters and combos that make you proud in yourself. Trust me, you'll love the game when you see a duel with your own eyes.''

Ichigo nods, knowing the best way to learn how to duel is to see a duel. And then an idea pop out as she says happily. "I hope I get to see you duel again. I want to see that from the true Duel King, a real duel!"

Yugi felt embarrassed to hear those words. It was a very long time since his last duel and it was a bit unsure if he should all of a sudden. Yami appears in spirit form, hearing what Ichigo suggested, and agreed to what she wanted to see. "_You should. You deserve a chance to soar over the skies again, as the Duel King and the Dragon Knight._"

Yugi was surprised to hear that also from the Pharaoh, so Ichigo must be right. He responds mentally, admitting they were both right. "_Maybe you're right. I mean it's too much responsibility for me to handle… but who knows. I should get back to the dueling ''sky'' and duel again as me… and maybe you, if you want._"

The Pharaoh smirks, as he has been tempted to duel again. He gives his friend a thumb up and responded. "_I would like that! I have to start from somewhere, and this is a perfect way to start. Just don't count me for so many important duels. I must let you grow._ "

Yugi agreed, knowing he needs to fight most of his battles alone. He must do it, to show that he can do alright on his own. He then turned to Ichigo and agrees to her propose. "Alright. I'll duel again soon enough. I promise."

Ichigo was very excited to hear that, hoping to see a real duel if Yugi would be the one dueling.

"Thank you so much, Yugi-kun!" The cherry pigtail girl thanks Yugi which makes the tri-color haired kid happy.

After a while, still walking, the sun was setting for the day. However, nightfall came down quickly before they knew it. The thing is that it came down on them before even getting to the café. Ichigo, Yugi and Yami in his spirit form all felt something evil around them, and it spoke the secretly Mew Heroine very much.

"Nightfall came down too fast. I hope we don't get lost from the park to the café." Ichigo asks, giggling nervously and frightened for her life.

Yugi just nodded; also feeling like something was off as he responded. "Yeah. Something is odd about that. Night would never fall this quickly."

Suddenly, a dark, purple fog surrounded them. This increased the fear in Ichigo's poor conscious, even more as she might have wet herself by mistake.

"_Yugi! I sense something evil._" Yami immediately declaring, sensing something was not right about the fog. Yugi agreed, surprised he would as he too could sense the evil from the fog. "_Me too! Thank you, Dragon Knight powers!_''

''_But, this presence is similar… like we know it and it's not the Dark Lord._" Yugi adds, feeling like he knew this evil, but he couldn't put it where. The Pharaoh felt the same, even more than Yugi did… especially since Yami could tell what the purple fog was now… and it was not a good thing. "_Sadly to say, I do too. This evil pressure only belongs to one being we fought before. In terms, this night is not night. It's a shroud of the Shadow Realm._"

Yugi's eyes widen when he heard those words. He could not forget that most of the time they were pit to the Duels of Darkness, where if one loses… they are sent to the Shadow Realm… a hellish place where there is no such thing as escape… so far. This also reminded the young Dragon Knight of one being who would try this stunt… but he couldn't be him? He was dead.

Then an evil laugh echoed around them and Ichigo freaked out even more like a cat, grabbing her arms around Yugi's legs. Yugi and Yami both recognized that laugh, as they both widened their eyes of absolutely horror. Ichigo felt scared if the laughter was from a ghost… and that made her even more terrified.

Then a shadow appears behind them and said very happy, yet dangerous. "Well. Well. Well. Who knew I would see my old enemies again, Yugi, Atem? You really did change that stupid hair into something more…normal. Ha! Ha!"

Yugi, Yami and Ichigo turned their heads and saw Yami Bakura who was standing in a distance and worn a Duel Disk around his left hand's wrist. Both Yugi and Yami had their eyes widened, not believing that was their friend Bakura… but the evil spirit Zorc. They could not believe he has returned, and that was a bad thing.

The evil spirit continues saying while laughing. "It's been a long, long time. Oh where are my matters, surprised to see me, Yugi, my old friend."

Yugi was in shocked to see Bakura. He knew right away that it wasn't his good friend Ryo Bakura, but was really Yami Bakura. He says to him in a serious look and tone. "We were never friends, Zorc Necrophades! How are you still alive?"

"So you recognized me after all. I was hoping you would.'' Yami Bakura declares, impressed that Yugi wasn't stupid to not recognize him. ''However, because you and the Pharaoh kill me, I am, and I am no longer Zorc. Call me as the same name as that weakling Bakura, Yami Bakura! Or Zorc. Whatever you like to call me."

"Whatever! How are you still… here?! You die, I saw you with my two eyes.'' Yami demanded angrily, as he clinched his fist that he was still alive, and had control over the real Bakura again. And how did you have control over Bakura again."

Yami Bakura starts laughing which made Yugi angry that he didn't respond to his question. Then Ichigo, who was confused, asked out loud. "Um… what's going on? Is this a friend of yours, Yugi-kun?"

Yami Bakura notices Ichigo, so he says to her with a smile. "Oh yes, young lady. We're old comrades actually."

"You're nor my friend nor even the real Bakura.'' Yugi immediately protest that statement. Yugi quickly came in front of Ichigo, moving her away from Yami Bakura. He didn't want her to get hurt as he tells her.

''Ichigo, don't get any close to that freak. He's Zorc Necrophades, the evil being of darkness that Yami fought twice in a life time."

Ichigo was shocked to hear that, and scared too. She was told by most of Yugi's adventures by Anzu, Honda and himself. Jonouchi didn't say anything; he rather slept through the whole thing. She was told by a friend of theirs, Ryo Bakura, who also used to possess a Millennium Item like Yugi's. That item, however, had the soul remains of Zorc's spirit, or better yet known as the Temple Thief's spirit, that allowed him to use Bakura to become Yami Bakura and try to rule the world by having all seven items… and also eliminate the Pharaoh. Not to mention she heard that name from Yugi and Dark Leader Dragon from their first encounter.

"But isn't he supposed to be dead, for good?" Ichigo stated, a little scared to get a simple question from Yugi.

"I thought so too.'' Yugi responds, not wanting to respond neither. Then something cross his mind as he stares at Yami Bakura, noticing he could be controlling Bakura again. ''Plus, how did he have control again over Bakura."

"That's a simple answer, I'm not.'' Yami Bakura replied which shock both Yugi and Yami. ''This body isn't Bakura's; it's a new body from his DNA and his blood that Dark Leader Dragon used to perform a ritual to bring me back."

"Dark Leader Dragon?!" Both Yugi and Ichigo shouted in horror that this was all the Dark Lord's latest plan. This got Yugi even angry to believe that the evil dragon would try this.

"Right.'' Yami Bakura admits that the Dark Lord did bring him back, but he enjoys seeing the expression in Yugi's face when he meant it. ''You and your new friend met my old colleague. He saved my remains to give me a second to live and destroy you and the Pharaoh."

Yugi clinched his hand angrily as he stare at the spirit of Zorc with rage, so much so that a small red glow spark out from his eyes.

"You'll never learn. You'll just make the same mistake like before again and again! And I will make sure you do!" Yugi declares at the evil spirit who smirks at Yugi's newfound bravery. "We'll see about that.

Then Yami Bakura takes something out from behind his waist, and it was his deck, smirking at the Pharaoh in spirit form, knowing that he can look at him. ''Time we duel, Atem. Show your face. I know you are still here, you foolish old relic. You or your little friends won't leave the shadows until you beat me."

Yami glared angrily at Yami Bakura as he says to Yugi mentally. "_I'll show him who the old relic is. I, at least, am more human than him._''

The Pharaoh knew that they needed to fight the evil spirit in a duel, and that was the only way out. He then added to his partner with a serious tone. ''_Yugi, let_'_s show him… are dueling spirit again. We must duel him, here and now._"

Yugi could tell Yami was serious about dueling Yami Bakura, knowing he has too. Yugi also knew he had to duel him as well, and he had to agree.

"_My return in dueling is by facing my less favorite person in this and all worlds, great. Guess we have no choice._'' Yugi responds, agreeing with the Pharaoh's plan. However, this is something he needs to settle alone. He didn't know why, but he should duel Yami Bakura without Yami's help, to prove he can fight his own battles.

''_Yami, I want to duel together… but I need to do this alone. I want to show you… my growth as a true duelist._"Yugi declares calmly, surprising the Pharaoh very much. Yami didn't expect Yugi saying that, but it brought a small smile over his face to hear that. The Pharaoh could tell that Yugi meant it, and he knew he was ready to fight.

"_I understand your decision. Show him what you got, Yugi! I'll cheer you on with Momomiya-san._" Yami allowed Yugi's choice. Yugi smiles a little as he nods back with great thanks. "_Thank you, my friend._"

Yugi removes his pack bag from his back as he puts it under his feet. He opens it and takes out his Duel Disk. He had a feeling he should carry it, and it was a good thing he did. He wears it around his left hand's wrist. He then reaches out his left hand to his deck from his Duel Belt, opens up the Duel Box where his deck is well kept, takes it out and places it inside his Duel Disk's deck holder. He looks down to his Duel Disk, not believing he is willing to duel again all of a sudden, but he had to and he must.

Yugi says to Ichigo while staring at Yami Bakura. "Ichigo-kun, I want you to watch from afar and see me beat this monster as a duelist.''

Ichigo soon saw Yugi rising his hand up, showing a thumb up. ''I'm going to show you… the power of the Heart of the Cards!"

Ichigo just stared at Yugi, speechless, as Yugi walked up to Yami Bakura in an area to duel. She was amazed a bit by how cool Yugi was sometimes. It made her smile a bit as she mutters happily. "Yugi-kun… Good luck."

Yami Bakura smirks at Yugi as he takes out his own Duel Disk from his coat. He then asked the tri-color teen. "You still have the stupid believe in that same foolish saying. Aren't you old enough to stop having faith in such nonsense?"

"Even if I have grown up… I won't forget those things that I have in my heart, in my bonds and in my hope!'' Yugi responds courageously as he places his left fist to his chest, and then stretch it up to Yami Bakura, determine to beat him. ''I'll duel you without Yami's help, just like before. Time to duel, Zorc!''

Yami Bakura places his deck into his Duel Disk's holder and says with an evil smile. "Fine. Enough of this chat about friendship and hope. I'll kill you first before Atem so he can watch; watch as I make you suffer and send you into the darkness! Time for the shadows to returned into this world. Time for vengeance!"

Everything got quiet, until Yugi and Yami Bakura activates their Duel Disk and shouts out. "Duel!"

**Duel Screen: Yugi 4000LP vs. Bakura 4000LP**

Ichigo got very confuse because she just learned a bit from Yugi about Duel Monsters, but she was still confused with the whole dueling stuff. She asked Yugi, wondering about something that has been bugging her and never asked him sooner. "Normally, how does a duel like this start anyway? Do you share cards or something like that?"

Both Yugi and Yami, even Yami Bakura made a sweat drop and felt sad for her.

"Who is this… pathetic human girl?!" Yami Bakura questions Yugi, glaring strangling at the cherry pigtailed. He could tell the girl will be more annoying than Jonouchi.

Ichigo got mad and yells at him. "Listen, you half monster, weird guy! I may not know anything about Duel Monsters, much, but I am willing to try to know this game Yugi-kun loves so much!"

Yugi was touched and felt happy about Ichigo's words. Even so, he was still shocked about the question she asked him. He shouts in comeback. "Right, what-your-face Yami Bakura, you have no right to insult Ichigo-kun!''

Yami Bakura gritted his teeth, mad at Yugi for insulting him because of the woman. Yugi then turned to Ichigo as he tells her. ''Listen Ichigo-kun, observe and hear every play and move we do. Remember, I told about the cards, so now I will show you the gameplay. It's not the same like dueling, but it is a start"

Ichigo nods in excitement that Yugi will explain things over. Yugi nods back as he looks at his deck and thinks to himself in thought with a smile. "_Time I put hope in this deck again!_"

After a while, both players finally draw the top 5 cards to their hand while Ichigo was observing.

"See, Ichigo-kun, each duelist draw 5 before the first turn is made. Because Yami Bakura challenged me, I can go first and… the hero vs. villain situation, the hero goes first! So…It's my turn, I draw!" Yugi explains as he draws his top card. Ichigo nodded as she took mental notes, hopefully.

_Duel Screen: Turn 1_ __**Yugi**__: 4000LP H: 6 / Bakura: 4000LP H: 5_

Yugi looks at his hand, trying to come up with a good starter. It amazed him he didn't forgot how to play the game. He shouts out while playing a card on the top middle slot, in his Monster Card Zone, of his Duel Disk. "I summon Sangan in defense mode!"

Then a brown, three eye creature was summoned on Yugi's field in a holographic form.

Sangan Lvl 3 ATK: 1000 DEF: 600

Ichigo was surprised by that, a little creep out by such a scary, three eye furball monster. She'd had hope that Duel Monsters were pretty, and not creepy. "_Wow, and EWWW! I didn't know those Duel Disk can make those cards real… I mean sort of real. That's pretty cool, a lot cool. But, it's still EWWW for some monsters. I hope Yugi-kun has cute ones in his deck._"

Yugi continues his turn as he sets two facedown cards in a horizontal position, inside his Spell and Trap Card Zone, behind his monster. "I set two cards face down. I end my turn."

Yugi was kinda impressed he got that right, hopefully.

_Duel Screen: Turn 2_ Yugi: 4000LP H: 3 / __**Bakura**__: 4000LP H: 5 _

Yami Bakura starts laughing while beginning his turn. "Let the shadows commence their destruction… for you! My turn!''

He made a sinister smile when he drew his card. He shouts while playing that same card on his Monster Card Zone. "I summon Headless Knight in attack mode."

A headless monster in a suit of armor with a sword appeared on Yami Bakura's field.

Headless Knight Lvl 4 ATK: 1450 DEF: 1700

Ichigo got scared when she saw it. She starts freaking out and yells out loud, holding her hands over her head, blocking the cat ears that she knew would pop out. "GHOST! I can't believe I have to watch this duel with this weirdo just summon a headless ghost. I HATE ghost; I FREAK OUT!"

Yami appears behind Yugi and says to him with a confused look and a sweat drop. "Are you sure this is going to be your future girlfriend?"

"Yes! I mean- WHAT!" Yugi burst out, blushing of embarrassment for his error. Yami smirked that he got Yugi good with that.

Then Ichigo stopped freaking out and turns her head to see Yami in his spirit form. She blinked that it must have been her imagination that she heard someone's voice, but it wasn't. She was able to see him. He looks at her back. Then he says while waving his hand. "Hello?"

Then Ichigo freaked out again and starts screaming. "YUGI-KUN! THERE'S A GHOST BEHIND YOU!"

Yugi turns his head to only see Yami. He then got surprised that she saw him and asked to her in amazement. "You can see the Pharaoh?! How?!"

''This is a Shadow Duel. Remember, the purple fog?'' Yami stated that Yugi snapped his finger, forgetting this was a Shadow Duel. He missed and hated those duels.

Ichigo begins to come down, just hearing that the ghost she was seeing is the Pharaoh person that Yugi likes, and asks him. "So… this is the Pharaoh?''

Yugi nodded as Ichigo felt bad for acting so… scared. She bows to Yami as she apologize him. ''I'm sorry I started screaming at you, Mr. Pharaoh-sama."

Yami sweat drop, surprised that this girl would apologize. He just nods as he says. "Um…no problem? Just don't freak out when you see one of those monsters or me. Okay?"

She nods her head with a smile. Yami concentrate her attention to Yami Bakura and says to him with a serious tone. "Zorc, don't think you will win with Dark Leader Dragon bringing you back."

Yami Bakura was disappointed that Pharaoh Atem forgot to greet him. It was sad as he said. "No ''Hello'' or ''Nice to see you'' too? A shame.''

The Pharaoh didn't reply as he stared down at the Temple Thief who adds with a smirk. ''Don't worry Pharaoh, you will soon find out with this! Battle! Headless Knight, attack that weakling Sangan."

His fiendish knight attack and destroys Yugi's Sangan into bits of holographic debris with his sword.

"You got slower since your defeat. When Sangan is destroyed in battle, I can add one monster in my deck with 1500 attack points or less to my hand." Yugi explained through Sangan's effect as he adds the monster that he chose and then shuffled his deck.

Yami Bakura didn't care as he says while setting a facedown behind his knight. "Fine. I set one card facedown and end my turn. Hope you do something more entertainment than that.

_Duel Screen: Turn 3_ __**Yugi**__: 4000LP H: 4 / Bakura: 4000LP H: 4 _

Yugi felt a little unease, worried what Yami Bakura might try to do. Yami immediately said to Yugi as he noticed his worry. "Yugi, don't hesitate. I know you'll do great."

"Me too! Kick some butt!" Ichigo adds with fierce rapid punches through the air. Yugi smiles to hear that from them as he says. "Right! It's my turn! I summon Breaker the Magical Warrior in attack mode.

A magician in a crimson armor suit with a shield and a sword was summoned on Yugi's field.

Breaker the Magical Warrior Lvl 4 ATK: 1900 DEF: 1000

"When Breaker is Normal Summon to the field, he gains one and only one Spell Counter. This counter gives Breaker 300 ATK points extra." Yugi proclaimed as Breaker began to glow which showed that he has gain an extra 300 attack points to 1900ATK.

Spell Counters on Breaker the Magical Warrior: 1

"Time for my Battle Phase! Breaker, take down that headless being! Plus, I activate my facedown trap card, Magician's Circle!" Yugi declares as his trap is revealed and opens up a large magical circle over both duelists' feet. Even Ichigo's who was amazed by the pretty colors.

"This card activates when one of my Spellcaster Type monster attacks during my Battle Phase. Both players then can Special Summon one Spellcaster monster from our deck with 2000 ATK points or less on the field in attack mode. So, I summon Skilled Dark Magician in attack mode." Yugi explained as he summoned forth a young version of his famous ace card, Dark Magician, onto his field.

Skilled Dark Magician Lvl 4 ATK: 1900 DEF: 1700

"Not bad, it's just sad that I too have a Spellcaster monster to summon too. I can now Special Summon **Necro Magician** in attack mode." Yami Bakura added as he summoned a dark, voodoo magician with Necro clothing onto his field.

**Necro Magician Lvl 5 ATK: 0 DEF: 0 **

Yugi felt even more unease, dealing with a monster with 0ATK. He hated those monsters, because they had the most dangerous effects to deal with. But he didn't have much of a choice but to keep going.

"Man, I really hate to battle monsters with zero attack points. They always have this ability to hurt me later. Oh well… Battle! Breaker, take down that knight.'' Yugi commands his magician as Breaker slashes Headless Knight in half which the holographic debris of his body hit Yami Bakura, decreasing his Life Points by 450LP. Yami Bakura felt like he was hit harder because of the Shadow Realm's effect.

"I'll let go of attacking, so I end-" Yugi was saying until he was interrupted by Yami Bakura with an exhausted tone. "Sorry Little Yugi, but my plan must continue even with pain. Trap card open, **Dark Mind Obsession**!''

The evil spirit of the Millennium Ring revealed his own trap, that shown a Shining Angel being controlled by Brain Control to attack Headless Knight. Yami Bakura smirks as he explains his trap's effect. ''This card forces my opponent's monster that has not battle to battle with one of my monsters. So, Skilled Dark Magician will attack my **Necro Magician** now!"

Yugi's magician is forced to battle the evil Voodoo magician and destroy it which decreases his Life Points by 1900LP. This attack really hurt Yami Bakura who almost collapses on the ground as he drops on one knee. Yugi did not like what just happened, knowing better on how dangerous Yami Bakura was.

"That was… stupid.'' Ichigo said firmly, a little astonished that the enemy would try to lose more Life Points than take Yugi's Life Points instead. She was glad that didn't happen, but even she knew that was stupid. ''What's the point of doing that if you lose your Life Points?"

Yugi knew what Ichigo was saying was correct, in some degree, as he explained. "Ichigo-kun, in playing Duel Monsters, the player must always have a strategic behind each play you make. Even if it is the cost of your own Life Point count, the removable of your Deck, Graveyard, Hand or Field, there are many possible moves any player would do to win. And because this is Zorc or Yami Bakura; he's always bad news."

Ichigo was surprised to hear that, so she took that inform by heart, realizing that there's always a play where the player must give up something to achieve something else.

"Okay… but, why does he look like he really took that attack." Ichigo asked, curious by what she just saw when Yami Bakura took the last hit. Yugi face palm that he forgot to tell her about the Shadow Duel. "I forgot you don't know much about these kinds of Duels of Darkness.''

Ichigo got a little spook out by the name ''Duels of Darkness''. Yugi nodded as he explained further. ''In the Shadow Duel which we are in, it has unique, dangerous and deathly side effects depending on what kind of damage either player takes. He must have choice the one when you lose Life Points or when a monster attacks either player; they take real damage from it."

This scared Ichigo who got worried now if Yugi takes damage from any attack. Yugi wasn't done telling the worst as he continued saying. "When someone loses a Shadow Duel, they… sort of, die or are sent to the Shadow Realm… a realm of darkness with no escape… none.''

Ichigo's skin turned pale like a ghost with complete terror of what she just heard. She was scared of what would happen if Yugi would die. This made Yugi sweat drop, acting calm that Ichigo would understand. He instead said with a small smile. ''But no pressure on me, I'll be fine!"

Now Ichigo felt a little calm about that, but she still had a bad feeling. Yami Bakura got back on his feet and says with an evil laugh. "You know me too well, Yugi. And, you're right. When my **Necro Magician** is destroyed in battle, I can Special Summon one monster with 2000 ATK points or less from my hand to the field. I summon your doom… Diabound Kernel!"

A sliver like being with a half small wing human body and half bottom snake monster thing came from the ground into shadows onto his field.

Diabound Kernel Lvl 5 ATK: 1800 DEF: 1200

Yami easily remembered that beast from his fight with the Temple Thief back in the Millennium World, and how dangerous that beast was to absorb the powers of the fallen monsters it destroys. He said as he glared the fiend. "I hate that thing. Yugi, be caution against that monster."

Even Ichigo was freaked out by such fiend, which reminded her of one Chimera that was a snake and almost ate her.

Yugi nods to him, knowing to trust his partner, and says while setting a card in his Spell and Trap Card Zone. "I will- I'll set one card face down. Turn End!"

_Duel Screen: Turn 4_ Yugi: 4000LP H: 3 / __**Bakura**__: 1650LP H: 3_

"I will enjoy this so much. My turn, my draw!'' Yami Bakura declares as he draws his top card from his deck. He smirks as he commences his combo.

''I play the equip spell card, Spirit Illusion! This card allows me to equip it with my Diabound Kernel. Next, I can Special Summon one Doppelganger Token on my field with all ATK, DEF, Attribute and Type of the equipped monster." Yami Bakura declares as Diabound Kernel split into two, as the real one and the Doppelganger Token. Ichigo was freaked out at the sight of two of them.

"I activate my Doppelganger Token effect from my Diabound Kernel. It can equip itself to an opponent's monster which also decreases its attack points by my monster's original attack points. I choose your Breaker the Magician Warrior!" Yami Bakura reveals as the token wrap itself around Breaker which lowers his ATK points which left him with 100ATK.

Yugi did not like how this turn out, knowing how bad it would be if he loses Breaker without using his effect

"_Not good. He really planned this well as usual. But, I can't let him destroy Breaker._" Yugi decided mentally, having to plan out his next move.

"Battle! Diabound Kernel, destroy Breaker into pieces." Yami Bakura commands as Diabound Kernel launches his attack at Breaker. Before it attacked Breaker, Yugi quickly shouts out while revealing one of his facedowns. "Not going to let that happened. Trap card open, Shift! This card switches the target of a card's effect or of a battle target. I switch your target with my Skilled Dark Magician."

Diabound Kernel was pulled to Skilled Dark Magician. Yugi smiled, knowing that it will bring down that fiend and win the duel.

"Good move, but I reveal my Quick-Play Spell card, **Spirit Renew**.'' Yami Bakura quickly counters as one of his own facedowns was revealed. It showed a spirit that withstood a blast that would have killed it and grew stronger. ''This card prevents my Diabound Kernel from destruction and at the end of the Battle Phase; it gains 500ATK more."

Diabound Kernel survived Skilled Dark Magician's attack, but Yami Bakura still took 100LP of damage. However, then Diabound gain 500ATK extra, gaining now 2300ATK. Suddenly, Skilled Dark Magician's specter glowed, mostly one of the three orbs as he gained a Spell Counter.

Spell Counters on Skilled Dark Magician: 1

"I set two cards facedown. Turn End, for now." Yami Bakura said as he ended his turn with two facedowns.

_Duel Screen: Turn 5_ __**Yugi**__: 4000LP H: 3 / Bakura: 1550LP H: 0_

"I can't let you win. It's my turn!'' Yugi declares proudly as he draws his top card. He looks careful at his options, and he knew he needed to first get rid of the Diabound combo.

''I activate Breaker the Magical Warrior's special ability. By giving up his Spell Counter, he can destroy one Spell or Trap Card my opponent has on his field. I chose to destroy your Spirit Illusion Equip Spell Card!" Yugi announces as Breaker gives up his Spell Counter, dropping his ATK to 0, as he unleashes an energy slash attack towards Yami Bakura' Equip Spell. However, he smirks as he's ready for that.

"Not so fast. Counter trap card open, **Undead Dark Fortress**!'' Yami Bakura reveals his counter as it shows a bone-like fortress with a large skull over the fortress. The fortress momentary stops Breaker's energy slash which shocked Yugi. ''This card activates when I have a Fiend or Zombie-Type monster! I can now negate and destroy Breaker's effect!''

And like he said, Breaker's power was negated and he was destroyed. Yugi did not expect his effect to back fire. However, at least the Doppelganger was destroyed too.

''Next I return a card from the field to the player's hand and I choose Spirit Illusion.'' Yami Bakura added as he adds his Spell Card back. This was bad for Yugi because now he can reuse Spirit Illusion again.

"I still have plenty of moves than that. I switch Skilled Dark Magician in defense mode and I summon Magician's Valkyria in defense mode." Yugi says, refusing to give up, as he switches his monster into defense and then summons a female magician in defense position too.

Magician's Valkyria Lvl 4 ATK: 1600 DEF: 1800

Yugi adds as he sets two facedowns. "I set two cards face down. Turn End."

Ichigo looked at Yugi's monsters and field and thought to herself. "_I wonder what is Yugi's plan to turn the tables on this guy? I really don't know much, but I think he needs something so he's stalling time for that moment._"

Ichigo was right, Yugi needs to change a plan to turn the tables against Zorc.

_Duel Screen: Turn 6_ Yugi: 4000LP H: 1 / __**Bakura**__: 1550LP H: 1 _

Yami Bakura laughs at Yugi's field. "Really now Yugi? Is that all you got?''

Yugi didn't respond as Yami Bakura adds on. ''If it is, then you're going to perish into the shadows! My draw!''

He draws his card and smirks evilly as he replays his favorite card. ''I now use Spirit Illusion again to summon back a new Doppelganger onto my field!''

Suddenly he brings back a new Token that takes form of Diabound once more. But also Skilled Dark Magician gains a second Spell Counter.

Spell Counter on Skilled Dark Magician: 2

''I activate my Spell Card, **Deal with the Dark One**.'' Yami Bakura continues his turn by playing a new card. It shows the image of an innocent man bowing in pain, and making a deal with Dark Master – Zorc with Diabound Kernel behind him. ''This card is only activated when I have Diabound Kernel on the field. I can select 5 cards from my deck, and place them over the top of my deck in any order.''

Yugi felt like cheated with that card Yami Bakura just used a card to gain an advantage to draw the right cards now. Even so, that wouldn't stop him from winning. As a Spell was activated, Yugi's Skilled Dark Magician gains his last Spell Counter. This would be Yugi's turning point if he can summon his ace monster again.

Spell Counters on Skilled Dark Magician: 3

"Battle! Diabound Kernel, destroy Skilled Dark Magician into dust." Yami Bakura commands, grinning, as his snake-humanoid fiend charges at Yugi's stronger magician.

"Sorry to say this but as long as Magician's Valkyria in on the field, you have to target her instead!" Yugi pointed out as his female magician intercepts Diabound's attack and gets destroyed instead. Yugi spared his Skilled Dark Magician from being destroyed instead.

"Then I'm sorry to _disappoint_ your move but my **Deal with the Dark One** has a second effect, which allows this turn for my Diabound Kernel to attack twice!" Yami Bakura reveals as Diabound Kernel charges at Skilled Dark Magician for a second attack.

Yami Bakura laughs with great humor, but for some reason Yugi is smiling. Yami Bakura notices, but it was too late.

"I won't let you do that! I reveal my Counter Trap, **Magician's Barrier**!'' Yugi counters as he reveals his trap, showing a magical barrier surrounding Skilled Dark Magician. ''This card negates the attack from Skilled Dark Magician head on!"

His magician was protected by a magical barrier that block Diabound's attack. Yami Bakura scoffs at how lucky Yugi was to block that attack. And next Diabound roars in pain as its ATK drop back to 1800ATK. ''Plus the attacking monster loses 500ATK.''

''And when I have only one Spellcaster-Type on my field, I draw one card.'' Yugi adds as he draws a card.

"My Skilled Dark Magician survives, giving me a chance to use his effect in my next move!'' Yugi announces which further angers Yami Bakura. ''For now, it's still your round."

"Very well. I activate the trap card, **Card of Last Will**.'' Yami Bakura reveals, shocking Yugi that he had that card.

''Like you remember from Marik Ishtar. This card activates when one of my monster's ATK changes. I can now draw 5 cards from my deck." Yami Bakura explains as he draws his five cards, smirking as these were the five cards he picked out through **Deal with the Dark One**.

''I activate **Suppression of the Dark One** Spell Card!'' Yami Bakura plays another new card that reveals Dark Master – Zorc grabbing tight on a deck, preventing anything to pop out from it. ''Now you can Special Summon any monster from your deck to the field until the end of my second end phase after activation.''

Yugi widened his eyes of shock that now he can't use Skilled Dark Magician's effect until the end of the evil spirit's second End Phase. Yugi says to himself mentally. ''_Oh crap! I have to be careful not to lose my magician at all cost._''

''I next activate another Spell Card, **Diabound Carnage**!'' Yami Bakura continues as he plays a new card that shows Diabound destroying the entire village into flames. ''Now I inflict damage towards you equal to Diabound's ATK!''

Yugi did not like as Diabound's bottom half, the snake part, stare at Yugi. Yugi got even more nervous as the snake opens up its mouth.

''Burn him!'' Yami Bakura orders it with a snap of his fingers. The snake then unleashes a flame blast that burns Yugi, reducing his Life Points down to 2200LP. Yugi drop on one knee, in completely pain from that blow. ''_Darn it. That hurt._''

Yami Bakura smirks that he finally has the upper hand as he continues on by setting three facedown cards. "I set three cards facedown and end my turn."

Yugi breathes heavily, not expecting to take that much damage with **Diabound Carnage**. Yami Bakura continues to laugh at the tri-color headed teen at how hopeless he is against his turn around.

''Now do you see how weak you are compare to me, Yugi.'' The evil spirit of Zorc declared, starting to chuckle and soon changes into a menacing laughter. ''Hahahaha! WAHAHAHAHA!''

Yugi refuse to listen to the laughter, as he gets up with his own willpower. He had to win; he must win.

''_I can't let him win. No matter what, I must not give up!_'' Yugi declares mentally, staring down at Yami Bakura; determine to win with everything he had.

But could he? Find out!

* * *

_**Commercial Break:**_

_**Yugi, holding his arm that had attached his Duel Disk: No matter what, I will not lose to you! Time to duel!**_

_**Yami Bakura with an evil smirk: I have returned to destroy you and the Pharaoh, and that is what I shall do, boy.**_

* * *

The duel continues on as the purple fog thinks the view of anyone or anything that tries to look through it. Ichigo was getting nervous, knowing how much Yugi is struggling to not lose. She holds her right hand over her chest and tightens it, muttering that Yugi would come out from this alright. ''Yugi-kun.''

_Duel Screen: Turn 7_ __**Yugi**__: 2200LP H: 2 / Bakura: 1550LP H: 0 _

Yugi looked worry that this might turn bad, having no clue how to crush Diabound Kernel with a set of facedowns in the way. He needed to find a way to change the tables, and that's when Ichigo starts shouting at him. "Yugi-kun, you can win! Go for it!"

This made him turn around, noticing she was giving him a peace sign. Yugi smiles to see that, knowing if he would lose, she might get hurt too by Zorc. He couldn't let such a thing happened to her, and he wouldn't. He turns back to his evil foe and says. "Right! My turn. Draw!"

He stares at the card he drew and made a small smile. Yugi says to Yami Bakura as he picks and grabs one card from his hand. "You sure have some new dangerous cards, Zorc. The Dark Lord must have helped you with those. However, a duelist always evolves themselves and their decks. With both different and powerful combos than the same cheating ones you use. I'm going to show one of the other many cards I added since your defeat. I summon **Magical Fuser Master** in defense mode."

Yugi summons a young, dark green robe magician with a weird scepter with the Fusion sign of the Polymerization Spell Card behind his back and front of his robe.

**Magical Fuser Master Lvl 1 ATK: 100 DEF: 100 **

"This magician has an effect that only works for only once per duel when he is summoned. He has the power to fuse any amount of monster for a Fusion Summon with the above Fusion Material Monster for that summon from my hand or field.'' Yugi explains his new monster's effect as he disappears from the field, but not disappeared… he became the Polymerization itself as Yugi holds up two of his monsters from his hand.

''I send both Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts and Berfomet from my hand to the Graveyard for a Fusion Summon!'' Yugi adds as he sends both cards in his hand, both Gazelle and Berfomet away, as both monsters appear over the field and fly to the sky into the fusion portal. The portal flash as they fuse to become a new monster in their place. "Fusion Summon! Let's go, Chimera the Flying Mythical Beast!''

Chimera unleashes a fierce howl at Yami Bakura.

Chimera the Flying Mythical Beast Lvl 6 ATK: 2100 DEF: 1800

"What was the point of that? You can't hope that furball will handle my Diabound Kernel." Yami Bakura questioned that even with 2100ATK; he still had plenty of cards to change the duel around. Yugi smirks as the evil spirit was very wrong.

"When a monster was Fusion Summon by the effect of **Magical Fuser Master**, that monster gains 1000ATK points until my End Phase. Plus, I gain 1000LP if the summon was successful, which it was." Yugi explains which shocks Yami Bakura very much. He did not expect such a weak magician would have such power to fuse monsters into something worst.

Yugi's Life Points gain an extra 1000LP, giving him 3200LP, while Chimera's attack gains 1000ATK which he now has 3100ATK. Yami Bakura didn't change his expression even after that, only cursing inside his head for how could Yugi pull that off. Ichigo felt very glad that Yugi increased his Life Points and that he turn the tables. It was incredible to her eyes. Yami was most impressed on how many changes Yugi made to his own deck.

''First I switch my Skilled Dark Magician into Attack Position.'' Yugi says as his magician switch battle position. He then began a turn around. "Next I commence my Battle Phase! Go Chimera, take down that fiend!"

Chimera flies right at Diabound Kernel at full speed. Yami Bakura refused to go down, and he also was hoping for this chance too. He answers back as he reveals one of his facedowns. "I knew you would do that. Continuous Trap Card open, Fearful Earthbound! When you attack with your monsters, you take 500LP of damage!''

A giant demon mouth appeared below Yugi's feet, creeping out Ichigo very much. Yami Bakura gives off a cruel smirk as he says. So, are you going to continue?"

Ichigo was about to tell him to not attack, but Yugi answers him with a smirk. "Of course I will! I'm not afraid of anything you try on me! I continue my attack!"

''_I CAN'T BELIEVE YUGI-KUN IS SO RECKLESS!_'' Ichigo shouted in her head, not believing what she heard. Truth be told, she thought Yugi wouldn't make such a dangerous mistake… until she remember what he talk about making scarifies. She soon had to admit even as a cost, he had to attack.

Chimera continues on with his attack and destroys Diabound Kernel with a powerful tackle. The damage Yami Bakura took was extreme, clutching his stomach in pain. His Life Points drop by 1300LP. From the effect of Fearful Earthbound, Yugi took 500LP of damage which hurt him back.

Yami Bakura gritted his teeth as he stood up and reveal his other facedown. "Trap card open, Rebirth Table! This card activates when one of my monsters is destroy in battle. I can Special Summon one monster from my graveyard onto the field. Rise back from the dead, Diabound Kernel!"

His evil fiend comes back from the shadows again. Yugi expected such a move even for him, hoping he wouldn't so he could win.

Ichigo felt sad to see him like this, and she wanted to help, but what could she do but only get in the way. She knew best, so she stayed back and hoped that her nerdy, dueling friend would do okay.

Yugi smirk a little, showing no fear to not lose, as he says. "That won't stop me! Battle, Skilled Dark Magician! Destroy Diabound!''

Skilled Dark Magician launches his attack, but Yami Bakura responds by playing another facedown card. "Second Continuous Trap Card open, Spirit Shield! I remove Necro Magician from play to end the Battle Phase. What's your plan now, boy?"

Yugi took another 500LP of damage by Fearful Earthbound's card, even if Yugi's attack didn't connect. He got mad for how people still call him boy for no good reason. He knew he couldn't keep this up forever, and he had to stop it before its game over for him. Yugi had no choice as he says while revealing his own facedown card "I hate when people call me by that! And I do have a plan! It's a call a trap card, **De-Continuous Hope**!''

Yugi's Trap is revealed to show a hurricane that blows away cards like Gravity Bind, Wave-Motion Cannon, The Dark Door and Mirror Wall.

''This card destroys all of my opponents Continuous Spell and Trap cards! Plus, I can draw one card for each card destroyed." Yugi explains his trap's effect as it blows away both Yami Bakura's Trap, destroying them both. Then Yugi drew two cards with a smile.

"I end my turn." Yugi concludes is turn with nothing else. Yami Bakura felt almost humiliated with that stunt Yugi used, almost mocking him with such move.

_ Duel Screen: Turn 8_ Yugi: 2200LP H: 2 / __**Bakura**__: 250LP H: 0_

"It's time I really get serious. My turn!'' Yami Bakura declares, seriously, as he draws his card. ''I'll play Graceful Charity! Now I draw three cards and discard two.''

Yami Bakura draws his cards and then discards two, as he grins to draw the card he wanted. ''I play the spell, **Ancient Tablet**.''

The card showed a tablet that describes the revival of fallen objects through the Darkness.

''Now I add the cards I just discarded back to my hand.'' Yami Bakura adds his discarded cards back. He smirks as he decides to first get rid of Yugi's Chimera. ''I play the spell card, **Demise Destruction**!''

It showed a Warrior Dai Grepher being beheaded by a dark axe from Dark Ruler Ha Des.

''I draw the top card of my deck and if it's a monster, I can add it to my hand." Yami Bakura explains his spell's effect as he draws his top card, and reveals it as the Monster Card, Dark Ruler Ha Des. ''Now I can destroy one of your monsters that has equal or less

A dark axe appears over Chimera, and slashing it in two, killing it. Yugi's Chimera exploded into holographic debris.

"When Chimera is destroyed, I can Special Summon either Gazelle or Berfomet from my Graveyard onto my field. I chose Berfomet in defense mode." Yugi uses his Chimera's effect. Berfomet was summoned on Yugi's field, but it didn't help Yugi's problem, knowing it won't end as such.

Berfomet Lvl 5 ATK: 1400 DEF: 1800

"Oh! This is getting excited. I play my favorite spell card, Change of Heart! Now I can control one monster card that my opponent owns. I choose…" Yami Bakura was saying, about to pick Skilled Dark Magician to tribute it so Yugi wouldn't be able to summon his ace, until he was interrupted by Yugi who also activated his revealed facedown. "Trap card open, **Magical Barrier Force**! This card equips my Skilled Dark Magician to protect him from my opponent's card effects.''

Skilled Dark Magician was guarded by a powerful barrier, preventing Change of Heart from working on him. Yami Bakura was quite disappointed that he missed his chance to get rid of Yugi's magician, but it didn't matter as he still had a chance to hurt the boy.

"No matter, I choose your other monster. Berfomet will be useful." Yami Bakura says, taking control of Yugi's Berfomet that leaves him, controlled by twisted light-dark angel, and goes to Yami Bakura's side of the field.

"I tribute your Berfomet in order to Tribute Summon Dark Ruler Ha Des in attack mode!" Yami Bakura announced as Yugi's monster disappeared to be replaced with a dark ruler of fiends. Yugi did not like how this could turn out.

Dark Ruler Ha Des Lvl 6 ATK: 2450 DEF: 1600

"Time to disappear! Battle! Ha Des, destroy that foolish magician!" Yami Bakura commands as Ha Des fires off a dark wave blast at Yugi's magician. Yugi was prepared with counter measure.

"I play the second effect of **Magical Barrier Force**! I can send that trap away and protect all my Spellcaster-Type monsters from destruction this turn." Yugi activates his trap's second effect as Skilled Dark Magician was able to endure the blast.

"Even so, my Ha Des will take some Life Points from you!" Yami Bakura pointed out as the attack still struck Yugi and took 550LP out of him which caused him to drop on his knees. Ichigo watches in horror on how much Yugi is suffering.

"I end my turn. Till the next round, Yugi!" Yami Bakura ends his turn with a laugh. Yugi was getting sick and tired of the laughs, but he couldn't do much with the pain.

_Duel Screen: Turn 9_ __**Yugi**__: 1650LP H: 2 / Bakura: 250LP H: 0 _

Yugi felt weak from that attack. He needed to get back on his feet or it would be over. Yami declared serious to his partner in a cheering tone. "Yugi, I know you can do it. Just don't give up."

Yugi nods and starts his turn. "I won't. My draw!"

He smiles when he drew that card. Yugi soon came up with a combo that would help him. He shouts while playing the other card in his hand. "I play the spell card, Pot of Greed! I can draw two cards now!"

He draws and continues his turn. "I play another spell card, Altar of Restoration! I remove the top two cards from my deck to add one card from my graveyard to my hand. I chose my Pot of Greed spell card and use it again."

Yugi drew two more cards as he sets two facedowns. ''I set these two cards facedown and now use Card Destruction to discard my entire hand away to draw the same amount I just discarded!''

He discards his only two cards draws to draw two more cards again. He smirks as he knows that he's ready to change the duel around.

"I can finally activate my Skilled Dark Magician's effect. Because he has 3 Spell Counters, I can tribute him to Special Summon my favorite, and my ace magician!" Yugi declares as his Skilled Dark Magician's specter glows bright as he transforms into energy and spirals up to the sky. Yugi looks through his deck and pick the monster card requires to summoning. He thought mentally, trying to communicate to the card. "_It's been a while, my friend. Please, help me again like before. Let's show Zorc our power._"

He turns his head to Yami who knows that he'll do well. Yugi turns back and continues on while playing that card. "I tribute my Skilled Dark Magician in order to Special Summon the symbol of my deck! Come forth and help me again, Dark Magician!"

The energy expands as it forms almost like a portal, and then something try to come out from the portal. Through a purple aura, it shines around a new magician in purple armor with a long scepter on his arm who came out from the portal. It is Yugi's favorite, famous and ace monster; Dark Magician. Ichigo was impressed by his appearance. Yami Bakura looked worry now.

Dark Magician Lvl 7 ATK: 2500 DEF: 2100

"I'm not done yet. Time for my other favorite magician to join in. I reveal the facedown spell card, Bond between Teacher and Student.'' Yugi reveals one of his facedowns as Dark Magician positions himself. ''With this, when I control Dark Magician on my field, I can Special Summon his assistant. I summon Dark Magician Girl in defense mode."

Through a new portal of pink light, a new female magician in a light blue/pink costume with blond hair while holding her wand stands beside her two masters in a cute position.

Dark Magician Girl Lvl 6 ATK: 2000 DEF: 1700

Ichigo got excited when she saw that new monster of Yugi's. Ichigo felt almost like she was a fan girl, wanting to shake that amazing and cute magician. She says while smiling and having a happy tone and face. "Wow! WOW! What an amazing magician! I never thought that Yugi-kun has some pair of amazing magicians in his deck like that!"

Yugi blushes to hear that which makes him smile, as both his magicians smile at their master's happiness. Both magicians knew how much Yugi needed to smile. Yugi says with small smile. "Heh heh! Thanks Ichigo-kun, but I'm not done.''

Yugi takes a card from his hand and decides to use it. ''I play the Quick-Play Spell Card, **Magician's Sync-Book**!''

The card shows a sacred book of magic as 12 different magicians uses its power to bring forth all the lost magic out there in different color orbs.

''This card allows me to add one spell card from my graveyard if I have two or more Spellcaster-Type monsters with "Magician" in their name.'' Yugi explains as both his magicians cross their wands together to create a small magical orb that went flying in Yugi's Duel Disk. Then a card came out from his Graveyard as he grabs it and Yugi uses it. ''I add and activate the Spell Card, **Reverse Tactic!**''

The card shows a soldier, hiding in a box, waiting to attack the enemies. Yami Bakura was shocked because he never saw Yugi used that card during the duel. The Pharaoh thought the same thing until he remembered Yugi used Card Destruction to discard two cards away. ''_He got that card through Card Destruction._''

Yami was impressed that Yugi thought ahead of using such card combo. Yugi continues as he explains his spell's effect. ''I can switch the position of any monster on the field from Face-Up Attack to Facedown Defense Position. I switch Dark Magician Girl into Attack Mode!''

Yami Bakura widened his eyes as Dark Magician Girl was switched into Attack Mode. Ichigo was astonished that Yugi is about to do a comeback against the evil foe.

"Battle! Dark Magician, defeat Dark Ruler Ha Des with Dark Magic Attack!" Yugi commands as Dark Magician fires a purple energy blast from his scepter. Ha Des was pierce through the blast, destroyed into holographic pieces. The power of his attack pushed back Yami Bakura in extreme pain. His Life Points only drop by 50LP.

Both Ichigo and Yami cheer on that Yugi took the lead. Yami Bakura says angrily to himself mentally in pain, not believing this would turn out as such. "_I can't let that __fool__ to beat me. I need time for my grand victory._"

Yugi continues with a second attack from his other magician. "Go! Dark Magician Girl, attack Diabound Kernel with Dark Burning Heart Attack!"

Dark Magician Girl fires a pink energy blast from her wand at Diabound Kernel and hits him. The attack explodes in a bright light. Yugi smiles that now Yami Bakura has no cards to save him for the next turn. However, Diabound Kernel survived from the attack after he comes out from the blast. Yugi got surprised by that and so did Ichigo and the Pharaoh.

"Surprise? You really should be. I activate **Diabound Carnage's** second effect. By removing itself and three other cards away, Diabound survive destruction." Yami Bakura revealed as he remove his cards from his Graveyard away to have Diabound still out. ''Plus I don't lose any battle damage as well.''

Yugi was not glad that Diabound was still out. Even so, he still had a chance to win. He looks at his hand and decides to play safe by setting one more facedown. "I set one card facedown and end my turn."

_Duel Screen: Turn 10_ Yugi: 1650LP H: 0 / __**Bakura**__: 200LP H: 0 _

Yugi and Yami Bakura felt exhausted from all the damage they throw each other. Zorc was done playing around with Yugi, who was still confident he could win.

"You are now really annoying. It's time to end this. My turn!'' Yami Bakura announces as he draws his card. He smirks at it as he plays it. ''I play my own Pot of Greed card now!"

He draws his two cards. His smile changed into a shock from the cards he drew. Yugi didn't like that expression as he knew it was something bad. And he was right as Yami Bakura gave off an insane evil grin. Both Yugi and Yami felt something evil from those two cards, and it was something they both never felt before.

"_I can't believe that Dark Leader Dragon actually added this card in my deck. That monster is much better to trust than Marik was._" Yami Bakura thinks to himself as he stares at one of the two cards in his hand. He then grinned, not believing he can finally destroy Yugi.

He turns his sight to Yugi and says while playing one of those cards. "Prepare yourself, Yugi Mutou. I'm about to destroy you with the powers of a real God; my God Card!"

"A God Card?!'' Yugi shouts nervously, surprising even the Pharaoh as well. They never knew of the existence of a God Card within the evil spirit's deck. ''That's impossible!"

"Oh but it is. It's my god of true darkness. I give up half my Life Points and send Diabound Kernel to summon forth his true form." Yami Bakura declares as his Life Points were cut in half, leaving him with 100LP left.

Then Diabound Kernel was consumed into a large, spiral of dark energy. Yugi covers himself with his left arm, feeling the powerful dark winds from the spiral. Yami did the same as Ichigo pulls down her skirt which was moving upright by the wind.

"Hear the darkness inside you and your soul. Let the evil of hatred and power becomes your focus towards your destiny. Roar and destroy through the ancient past of Darkness!'' Zorc chanted, almost sounding demonic, as the spiral expands into a dark bright light. Yugi and Yami had a bad feeling about this.

''Come back from the shadows! **Diabound, the True Divine Destroyer**!" Yami Bakura declares as the dark energy explodes and reveals a big, huger, and a darker evolved form of Diabound. His upper body was more demon, as he gained large bat-like, spiky wings. His bottom body now had two large cobras with large, venomous fangs. Yugi, Yami and Ichigo all got scared by this new monster of Darkness, especially the cherry haired girl.

**Diabound, the True Divine Destroyer- Lvl 12 ATK: 2500 DEF: 2400**

"This is not good at all! I really need a miracle now." Yugi gulped, scared by his tone, not liking how this will turn out.

"I-I-I… agreed." Ichigo added nervously, almost was about to faint, but just fell down on her butt and got up quickly. She wished she fainted.

"This new monster of mine can't be destroyed in battle. Plus my new Diabound has Diabound Kernel's effect that gains the destroyed monster's effect, and it also gains 500ATK points for each monster it destroys.'' Yami Bakura explains his new beast's power, now giving some understanding why this new monster has powers even more stronger than the original.

''I now activated the Spell Card, **Darkness End Driver**!'' Yami Bakura activates his last card from his hand, glowing in pure darkness. It showed a man, being engulfed in a dark aura that gave out the shape of a demon. Yami could sense the darkness spreading through the card as it enters the evolved Diabound's body, giving him now a coat of dark aura that made him even more powerful.

''This card force my opponent to Special Summon as many monster on his deck to the field in defense mode and this card later becomes an Equip Spell Card to Diabound." Yami Bakura explained which shocked the tri-color haired teen to believe. He never heard of such a card before. In fact, he never heard of a card with ''Darkness'' in its title like that.

Without any choice, Yugi chose his three monsters from his deck and says while summoning them. "Fine then. I'll Special Summon Alpha, Beta and Gamma the Magnet Warriors in defense mode."

Yugi summons his Magnet Trio on his field in defense position.

Alpha the Magnet Warrior Lvl 4 ATK: 1400 DEF: 1700

Beta the Magnet Warrior Lvl 4 ATK: 1700 DEF: 1600

Gamma the Magnet Warrior Lvl 4 ATK: 1500 DEF: 1800

"Poor choice. Now as it is equipped to the True Divine Destroyer, **Darkness End Driver** increases my Diabound attack points by 300 for each monster on my opponent's field and allows it to destroy my opponent's monsters as well." Yami Bakura announces as Diabound gain a huge boost of ATK, raising it to 4000ATK! This scared Yugi very much. Now he had to deal with a monster that huge in attack, and was able to destroy all monsters, and for each destroyed, gave Diabound more power. This wouldn't be easy. Ichigo also got worry and scared if he loses.

"Prepare for your… destruction! Battle! Go my Diabound!'' Yami Bakura commands as The True Divine Destroyed locks his sight on Yugi's Magnet Trio. ''My very soul, first destroy his Magnet Warriors with Darkness Demon Blow!"

Diabound howled as it gathered his arms close together, forming a dark orb, as the two snake heads did the same. And then it unleashed a large burst of dark blast of three, consume everything in its path towards Yugi's Magnet Warriors.

"Trap card open, Magic Cylinder! Now I can negate your attack and inflict damage equal to the opponent's monster ATK points." Yugi counters as he reveals his trap. A double cylinder appeared in front of Diabound's attack, to reflect the dark attack back. However, the blast overpowers it and destroys the cylinder. Yugi was shocked to see that happened.

"I should mention that Diabound is unaffected by all of your cards, so that card wouldn't work. Ha Ha!" Yami Bakura tells Yugi of his God's other effect with a cruel laugh.

The attack continues forward, consuming Alpha, Beta and Gamma and destroying them all. Yugi felt like he was torn by pieces because his Life Points was decreased by 1200LP, leaving him with 450LP left. Yugi drops on the ground, in a worst shape, as he struggles to get back up.

Yami Bakura says with an even darker laugh. "I forgot to also mention that when a monster that was summoned by **Darkness End Driver** is destroyed, the owner loses 400LP for each one. Hope you enjoy that! HAHAHAHA!"

Yugi was in a lot of pain as he looked up to see Diabound's attack points rose up high with his its own effect, with the help of Darkness End Drive that now he had the power of 5500ATK. Yami Bakura was finally going to win, it was a thrilling feeling.

"Farewell, boy! Diabound, destroy both the magician duo with another Darkness Demon Blow!" Yami Bakura commanded, finding amusement from his own words. Diabound unleashes another blast, coming towards both Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl. Yugi couldn't get back to his feet and unable to move. He wasn't able to even reveal his trap that could save him.

Ichigo struggle to even watch what might be Yugi's death as the Pharaoh couldn't do anything in that moment but watch. Yami Bakura grinned as he finally won. This could be his end, until Ichigo shouts out to Yugi, not exactly sure why she was yelling, but she was too nervous to even care "YUGI-KUN! You got to get up! Don't give up and use that so-called Heart of the Cards to win!''

Yami Bakura and the Pharaoh Atem were both shocked as they stared at Ichigo, who continues on with small tears dripping from her eyes. ''I… believe in you because you're not just this Former Duel King or the Dragon Knight. It's because you're…YOU! Get up already you idiot!"

Yugi heard her voice, and manage to get up on his feet, with no explanation why he's even getting up, but he's doing it so she wouldn't get hurt if he fails. He refuses to give up as long as his friends were endangered. Yugi quickly shouts while revealing and activating his facedown card. "Trap card OPEN! **Magnet Unity**! I can not only end your Battle Phase, but also remove from play all three Magnet Warriors to Special Summon, without any proper condition, Valkyrion the Magnet Warrior!"

The card showed all three Magnet Warriors pieces, after taking a blast, as they soon began to form into Valkyrion the Magna Warrior. Diabound's ultimate attack was counter and the ultimate Magnet Warrior, Valkyrion was summoned on his field in attack mode.

Valkyrion the Magnet Warrior Lvl 8 ATK: 3500 DEF: 3850

Yami Bakura became outraged by Yugi's will to not lose. He was so close, SO CLOSE. And yet he failed again because of a cheerleader of the cherry haired girl. He says in an angry tone. "YOU WILL NOT GET AWAY FROM THIS! I promise you that! Turn End!''

Yugi breathes heavily at how lucky he was to get back up. He turned a peek at Ichigo, who was smiling at him. Yugi smiled back, happy that she was there to cheer him up. He knew Jonouchi, Honda and Anzu would do the same thing if they were here, but he was still happy Ichigo did it for them.

At least now Yugi wouldn't take any more damage… or so he thought. Even though Yami Bakura was furious at how Yugi survive that blow, he then remembered something important which brought the frown on his face into a sinister smirk again. ''I almost forgot. The True Divine Destroyer has another effect that cuts my opponent's Life Points in half.''

''… What?'' Yugi asks out of surprised. Suddenly, Diabound unleashed a powerful shockwave from his two snake mouths, striking Yugi badly. ''AAAWWW!''

''YUGI-KUN!'' Ichigo cries in horror as Yami follows.''Yugi!''

Yugi drops on his knees as the blast cut his Life Points to 225LP.

''HAHAHA! Try to get up after that one!'' Yami Bakura laughed out of joy that he still had the upper hand over his annoying foe.

_Duel Screen: Turn 11_ __**Yugi**__: 225LP H: 0 / Bakura: 100LP H: 0 _

Yugi became whooshing by the damage he took. He couldn't even stand straight for how exhausted he was. The Pharaoh knew Yugi couldn't keep this up and if he does, he might pass out and lose either way.

"Yugi, please let me switch with you. You can't last another attack like that. I…" Yami was explaining until he was interrupted by Yugi with a smile. "Relax Yami, I can still fight. I'm not like how I was before. I grew up and became stronger because of that and everything we did together. I… will make you proud with my willpower!"

Yami was surprised to hear that from someone like Yugi. He couldn't help but only smile by how much his partner has grown up. "Then prove me right. I know, I am 100% sure that you will win!"

Ichigo also support his responds with her own add on. "I do too! You can win, Yugi-kun."

Yugi looks at her with amazement. She continues on with a smile and hazy, bright eyes. "I have faith in you whoever you fight against. I know you had everyone else beside you, but… I want to be there too. I want to cheer you on. We both know you must beat that guy and you will! So win, Yugi-kun."

Yugi felt overwhelmed by her words. He thought to himself. "_Ichigo, sometimes she is wow. And…I trust her._"

He takes a breath in, and then out as he gives her a thumb up, knowing he trusts her. He looks up at the top of his deck, knowing it will take a miracle to win, and he knows how. He turns back to Yami Bakura as he declares. "Zorc, I'm going to show you… my unchangeable hope! My inspiration in the Heart of the Cards! It's my turn!"

Yugi was determined to win, and he knows how he'll do it.

''I use **Magician's Sync-Book's** effect to re-add it and use it again to add Pot of Greed and draw two more cards!'' Yugi announces, as he gives up the power to draw normally by adding back his spell from his Graveyard, and then uses its power to draw two cards from Pot of Greed.

Yugi looks back to his deck, as he points his index finger over the top of his deck. He knew everything was decided by his bond with his deck and all of his cards.

"_I grew up and become a person who wants to protect his friends. However… I will always remember what I stand for! Heart of the Cards, guide me._" Yugi told himself mentally as he closes his eyes, and drew his two cards.

**(Now Playing… The Sealed Miracle from Yu-Gi-Oh! DM OST) **

In an instant, a flash of lightning quickly came down from the sky that struck the ground around Yugi. He makes his famous smirk, without looking at his drawn cards, staring at Yami Bakura. "If there's anything that you should've of learn is to never underestimate me! I'm going to defeat you!"

Then a large windstorm appeared around Yugi. Yami Bakura felt something powerful from it, a God's present is what he was sensing. "That can't be.''

"Time to end this! I tribute my Dark Magician, Dark Magician Girl and Valkyrion the Magna Warrior in order to Tribute Summon my Egyptian God Card; Sky Dragon of Osiris!" Yugi shouted up to the heavens, holding up high the very Sky Dragon in his right hand.

Yami smirks to hear that. Ichigo was also happy, although she kinda forgotten what was an Egyptian God Card. Yami Bakura became outrage on how Yugi is going to summon a God. "Impossible! Only those to the Egyptian Past can summon a God!"

Yugi smirks at that comment as he points out proudly. "That's something you're wrong. I… am the Pharaoh's Successor and that means I too can summon them.''

Yami Bakura gritted his teeth that he didn't know that. Yugi takes another breath out as he plays his God Card on his Monster Slot. ''Come forth, Osiris!"

All three of Yugi's monsters transform into energy as they went flying to the sky, creating a massive shock of lightning coming down. Then a giant, long, very long snake like dragon with small arms, and two mouths on his head, one on top and one on the bottom, with a blue gem over its forehead. It was the mighty Osiris who roars at Yami Bakura angrily. Yugi felt proud to have successful summon a God like Yami and Kaiba did, it was what he needed to win.

Sky Dragon of Osiris Lvl 10 ATK: X000 DEF: X000

**(End of Soundtrack)**

**Elsewhere****… inside Kaiba Corp:**

Inside the offices of the great Kaiba Corp, the construction on Kaiba's latest new duel system known as the Duel Terminal System is being program. The program would be the start of changing the way of Dueling as it would be able to watch and witness a duel anywhere in the world. Kaiba's right-hand man, Roland, was observing the work that the employers are working on. Everything was quiet, until one of the employers saw something in a field test of the system.

"Everyone, I have something!" The employer shouted. Everyone was curious by what he found. Roland asks to him as he walks up to him. "What is it? Is the system operational?"

The employer nods as he presents it. "Yes. I was doing a small field test to locate a duel and then trying to adapt the system with the Duel Disk Tracking Signal and the Duel Screen mode, and suddenly a weird signal appeared. It was a dueling signal that revealed…"

"Revealed what?" Roland asked seriously, noticing how the employer paused. He was almost scared to tell his other boss as he gulped his throat. He transfer the data to the large screen which revealed the last turn of Yugi versus Bakura, and most of all the summoned of Osiris. "An Egyptian God card… was just summoned in that duel."

Roland's face was stunned to see what was confirmed that. The employer continues saying nervously. "Plus, the duelist's Duel Disk that summoned that god… was none other than Yugi Mutou."

Roland was very surprised, ecstatic to hear the Former Duel King's name again. He then made a nervously smile and said in a scared tone, knowing he must informed it his boss. "This… is very great. Keep looking on that Duel. I'll be back!"

He then left the room in a hurry to make a phone call to his boss, Seto Kaiba.

**Back to the Duel****…**

Ichigo felt overwhelm by Osiris's pressure and power. She was literally terrified by such a beast. It made her shiver so much that even her cat ears and tail wouldn't pop out. She never felt anything that powerful before, probably Mew Aqua but not even close. She never expected such power that huge.

"_Amazing…This card should scare me to death, but I am glad that it is Yugi-kun's card or it could eat me and spit me out, dead._'' Ichigo mentally said, happy that it won't eat her because it is Yugi's card. Even so, it still scared and amazed her much.''_So this is the might of the Duel King. So cool and scary- Nya!_"

The Pharaoh was most proud in his partner's achievement in summoning Orisis. He couldn't help but remember in the old days, that Yugi struggle to even control Osiris's powers. Even more with Obelisk and Ra's. But by just controlling Osiris, Yugi did the impossible and tame the mighty Egyptian Gods.

Yami says to Yugi with a proud tone. "Yugi, you really have become a true welder of the God Cards… and surpass me as a better man."

Yugi let out a small chuckle. He did recall since Atem left, that Yugi wanted to control the Gods. So he went to Egypt and asked Marik for some help. Thanks to the intense training, he finally musters and gain completely control to all the Gods. He was honored that Yami thought he has surpassed him. "It was hard to just summon him without you, but I finally master it. Yami, I'm about to win this duel against the evil Zorc what-his-face and win!"

Yami Bakura protest by that remark with a stomp of his foot. "That won't happen! If you don't remember, Osiris's attack points depended on the number of cards in your hand X 1000ATK. My Diabound has 5500ATK while Osiris has 1000ATK by your one card. You can't win with one card, give up!"

Yugi gave him another scum look which made the evil spirit wondered what else he has left. Yugi says while revealing his one and only card left. "I have one last card left and it's all I need. I use the spell card, Card of Sanctity!"

Yami Bakura eyes widen when he saw the only card that can beat him. Yami eyes widen in joy about that, however Ichigo was confused about that.

"That's good? But what does that have to do with anything?" Ichigo asks with a questionable, rude tone. Yugi and Yami sweat drop at her, for thinking she's still a rookie to know such card.

"This card allows both players to draw up to 6 cards. It's a great card, but there's another reason why I waited to use it." Yugi explains to Ichigo who thinks the 6 new cards was a nice to have, but would that be helpful for him. That was until it hit her on her head, realizing that it was not meant for the extra cards, but for Osiris! She says with a happy face and exciting tone. "And because Osiris gains 1000ATK points for each card you have in your hand, it will gain 6000ATK! And that Diabound has 5500ATK and the weirdo has 100LP, he'll lose 500LP and… You'll win!"

With a great smile on his face that Ichigo finally understand the plan, Yugi plays his spell and both duelists draw their 6 cards from their deck. Then Osiris roars of power that he gains the attack power of 6000ATK.

"Impossible… this can't be!" Yami Bakura spoke in terror as he back away of complete fear. He was so closed, he could have tasted victory… and all he could taste is the sweat of his fear.

Yugi shouts while pointing his right hand at the evil spirit. "You lose Zorc! Battle! Osiris, show Diabound the power of a true God Card! Attack with Thunder Force Blast!"

Osiris charges a huge amount of lightning from his mouth and unleashes a large lightning blast attack on Diabound. Both Diabound and Yami Bakura screamed in defeat by Osiris's power that drops his Life Points to zero, obliterating Diabound.

**Duel Screen: Winner… Yugi: 225LP VS. Bakura: 0LP**

''WOO-HOO!'' Ichigo jump up of joy, for how amazing how Yugi won. She couldn't help but cheer on even more. ''YUGI-KUN WON!''

Yami continues to smile proudly, that Yugi did it. Yugi sighs, relaxed, that the duel was over.

Diabound disappeared into dust and Yami Bakura began to fade away. Zorc fail to defeat Yugi, and yet he laughs which made no sense to Yugi, Yami or Ichigo. He says while still laughing until he disappears into nothing. "HAHAHAHAA! You may have beaten me, but I won't disappear forever like before. I'll return when I get the chance to destroy you and the Pharaoh. Till we meet again, Yugi Mutou! Ha!"

As soon as he disappears, the shadows around them left too to reveal a normal night sky. Yami then reverted back into his spirit form with the Shadow Duel done. Yugi's Duel Disk shut down while Osiris leaves with a final roar and returns back to Yugi's deck. Yugi finally sighed of relief after last that difficult duel he had. He fell backwards to the ground, smiling. However, Ichigo caught him before he dropped on the ground.

"Yugi-kun, don't fall down like that.'' Ichigo pointed out as she struggles a bit for how heavy Yugi was. ''You're heavy. Please, get up now!"

Yugi got off her, smiling nervously, and stands up still exhausted. He says while catching his breath. "Sorry… A Shadow Duel really takes its toll on someone."

"Yeah… Anyway, did he left for good." Ichigo asked, wondering if they'll have to deal with him again.

"Nay. He'll be back. I know very well that he always comes back after his defeats, but I'm pretty glad that I won without the Pharaoh's help." Yugi pointed out with a smile over his face.

Ichigo noticed in surprise that she can't see Yami anymore… but she could at least tell that he was happy too. "I can't tell his expression because I can't see him, but I can guess he's happy too.''

She was right; the Pharaoh was happy and proud. Ichigo looked down at Yugi's deck, amazed by Osiris's might.

''I'm so amazed by Osiris now. I can see why the Egyptian God Cards are the strongest monsters ever!" Ichigo expressed her awesomeness about the God Cards. Yugi grins happily to hear that while blushing. "Right! And… thank you, Ichigo-kun. I'm glad you and Yami cheer me on till the end."

Ichigo says with a happy, sparkly face and smile. "I will now always cheer to you till the very end of anything.''

Yugi nodded as he suddenly felt Ichigo's hand grabbing on his hand. ''I'm also here for you… as a friend."

Yugi blushes reddish to think he has such a wonderful girl like her as a friend. Yes, a friend.

"Ichigo-kun, I'm glad, but I want to say that…" Yugi was about to say until he just realized something and changed the subject. "Ichigo-kun, don't you need to go to work or home."

Surprised by this, Ichigo blinks for multiple times before she explodes in shock. She shouts nervously and stun. "OH NOOO! NOT AGAIN!''

She knew she forgot something from all the excitement and drama, and that was bad. She really needed to go to work, or her boss will yell at her like always, then again… she noticed how injured Yugi was. ''I have to go! But… maybe I'll just skip work for today."

"You sure? I don't…" Yugi was trying to say, but was interrupted by her who adds with the wagging finger. "I want you to get home, safe and sound. So, let's go together."

Yug was happy to hear that she would do that for him. Ichigo walks ahead as she declares with a wink. "Right, my heroic Dragon Knight?"

Glad and happy that she cares about him, Yugi nods and they both turn around as they headed to Yugi's house first, together. It took almost over an hour, but they arrive. With that, Ichigo says her goodnight and heads off to her home alone. She could easily take care of herself with ease. Yugi waves goodbye, glad to have her take him back home. He couldn't help but be happy for everything that had happened. He didn't know why, but he was happy.

"_Ichigo-kun really cares about you. I think she might be your girlfriend._" Yami spoke, smirking behind his partner with his arms cross over. Yugi gave him an angry, big tight puffy cheek look, refusing to answer. He was too happy to care about that and for a moment… he thought about Ichigo being more than just a friend. Yami was happy too, but began to think to only himself:

"_My heroic Dragon Knight? The same name that Mew Ichigo called Yugi when we first meet her. I wonder…Nay. But still…_" He was still thinking about that. What is he thinking now? He wasn't the only one as Yami tried to think, Yugi was staring up in the sky, wondering what might happened next. Somehow, Yugi was thinking of something else, more like someone else who might be the first who will learn that Yugi returned in dueling again. And that consider him.

**Elsewhere****…**

Inside the Kaiba Mansion, outskirts of Domino, both the Kaiba brothers were playing chess on the living room. Mokuba was having trouble to beat his older brother because, of course, he's a champ in the game. Seto had learned much, and one thing is his own death or unable to find a successor to control Kaiba Corp. So his brother was the best choice… sort of. He needed to change him to become better than he should be.

"Your turn, if you want to continue of course." Seto declares, placing his white Knight in checkmate position to Mokuba's black King. Mokuba so didn't want to continue; he never liked the game of chess. However, the younger Kaiba brother knew better than to say something insulting at something his older brother liked.

"I can't say no, so I guess I'll have to keep going." Mokuba declares in defeat, knowing he will win. Kaiba stayed calm, a little glad his brother hasn't given up and that's a good thing.

Before Mokuba made up his move, Kaiba's cellphone began to ring. Mokuba sighs of relief that he doesn't have to make another failed counter move. Kaiba stood up as he took out his phone, and saw that Roland was calling him. He answered it "What is it Roland? Is the system ready or not?"

Roland was whispering to only him about what just happened. As soon as he got the message, Kaiba widened his eyes in shock and just drops his phone from his hand to the ground with a pale face. Mokuba noticed the shocking expression in his brother's eyes. The younger Kaiba brother asked in worry. "Nii-chan, are you okay? You don't look good. What happened?"

Then without any reason, Kaiba started laughing. Mokuba freaked out to hear his brother's laugh, and to make it even more disturbing was that Kaiba was joying it. Seto says with a evil smile over his face, and out there somewhere a puppy died. "I got a called from Roland that ''The Sky Dragon of Osiris'' was summoned in a duel… by my old and only rival, Yugi Mutou."

Mokuba was shock to hear that. Everyone has heard that Yugi has stopped dueling, which disappointed his older brother very much. This brought some joy to Mokuba, knowing that Yugi is dueling means that his brother can finally settle the score. "Really! Then… does that mean that…"

Kaiba smirks even more, which stopped Mokuba from continuing, as he continues saying. "Yes. It means that my original plan for a new tournament will be my glory and victory. Even more, that I will finally triumph over Yugi that now he's back."

Seto took out his deck from his pocket and draws the top card. He says in thought while looking at the card. "_Yugi's back, then I have real use for this new card. My ultimate new card will bring me victory. And what better use than against Yugi and his Gods Cards._"

Kaiba then let out another laugh which made Mokuba leave the room with a smile that his older brother has a chance to duel Yugi again. Plus it creep him out.

Things have become much more challenging that now Yami Bakura has returned, but Yugi is still proven to being the true Duel King. However, that only means Seto Kaiba has created a new plan to become the true Duel King. And that is not all.

Racing through the dark streets of Domino, Judai Yuki arrive at the spot where Yugi was dueling. He was panting hard as he couldn't find trace of him.

''AW MAN! WHERE AM I GOING TO FIND YUGI-SAN!'' Judai shouted of frustration that he miss his shot to duel him. And then, it hit him, well Yubel did. ''**You forget there is still one place where you can find the Duel King. Right?**''

Judai blinks repeatedly, just realizing what she meant. He grins as he shoves his fist up high to the moon. ''Oh yeah! I still got a chance!''

Judai smirks, looking up to the stars, knowing he will get his chance to duel his biggest hero and become the legend he wants to become. ''_Just wait for tomorrow, Yugi-san. Because I will Get my Game on!_''

Judai has made up his mind as he intends to duel Yugi. How will that turn out? What else shall happen next? Find out next time!

**To Be Continued****…**

**(ENDING 1: Thank You! By Home Made Kazoku from Bleach)**

Thank you for reading this new chapter. Note for everyone, even though the duel screen says the name of the duelist like Yami Bakura, it will say his proper name instead. If you guys are having problem with that, sent me a message and I'll make it better for the next dueling chapter other than the following chapter. Next chapter… the return of Judai Yuki, the Osiris Hero (The Slifer Hero aka Slifer Slacker):

Yugi: SIGH!

Ichigo: Last night was very exhausted huh?

Yugi: Yeah. I rather not talk about it. I'm just glad today will-

Judai pops in: Long time no see, Yugi-san!

Yugi: … Or not. Judai-kun. Long time too.

Ichigo: Who is that guy?

Judai: I'm Judai Yuki and I'm Absolutely Flawless!

Ichigo: … I did I should have watch GX.

Judai drops on the ground: Why me?

Yugi sweat drops: Well, here we go again. Next time in Yugioh! Dragon Knight Reborn: The Return of the Dueling Hero! Rematch: Yugi vs Judai-

Ichigo: Who- Nya! Please remember to read, enjoy and review! See you next time!

Judai: Seriously… what's wrong with GX?

Ichigo: … It was good… where was Season 4 in Dubbed?

Judai: … We are so done here. See you next time!

Plus, one question for all…

What other cards can you offer me to use in this story? Any cards even fake or made-up ones, except from the next generation of Yu-Gi-Oh! Cards; Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal.

**New Cards****: _=Real Card *=Fake Card that I made up**

**Yugi****'****s/ Yami Yugi****'****s new cards:**

***Magician****'****s Barrier- Type: Counter Trap Card **

**(This card's original effect was changed into this one… I had no choice!)**

Effect: Negate the destruction of one of your Spellcaster-Type monster in either battle or card effect and decrease the monster's ATK by 500. Next draw one card if you control only one Spellcaster-Type monster on your field after the end of activation.

***Magical Fuser Master- Lvl 1, ATK: 100, DEF: 100, ATT: LIGHT, Type: Spellcaster/Effect **

Effect: This card's effect only activates only once per duel when it was summoned. Tribute this card, then you can Fusion Summon a Fusion Monster with the above Fusion Material Monsters from your Hand or your Field. When the Fusion Monster is summoned, that monster gains 1000ATK points until your End Phase. Plus, you gain 1000LP if the summoned was successful.

***De-Continuous Hope- Type: Normal Trap Card **

Effect: This card destroys all of the opponent's Continuous Spell and Trap Cards on the field. Then draw one card for each card destroyed by this effect.

***Magical Barrier Force- Type: Normal Trap Card **

Effect: When activated, equip this card to one Spellcaster-Type monster. As long as this card is equipped to a monster, it is unaffected by your opponent's card effects. You can banish this card from the field from play to prevent the destruction of all Spellcaster-Type monsters on your field until the end of the Battle Phase. all of your Spellcaster-Type monsters on your field from destruction this turn. Damage is still applied.

***Magician**'**s Sync-Book- Type: Quick-Play Spell Card **

Effect: Add one Spell Cards from your Graveyard if you control two or more Spellcaster-Type monsters on your field with "Magician" in its name. You can add this card back to your hand instead of drawing during your Draw Phase.

***Reverse Tactic- Type: Quick-Play Spell Card**

Effect: Switch the position of one monster on the field from Face-Up Attack Position, or Facedown Defense Position in reverse.

***Magnet Unity- Type: Normal Trap Card **

Effect: You can end your opponent's Battle Phase if you have 1 ''Alpha the Magnet Warrior'', 1 ''Beta the Magnet Warrior'' and 1 ''Gamma the Magnet Warrior'' in your graveyard. Remove from play all three Magnet Warriors; you can Special Summon 1 ''Valkyrion the Magna Warrior'' from your Hand, Deck or Graveyard onto the field, ignoring the Summoning conditions.

**Yami Bakura****'****s new cards:**

***Necro Magician- Lvl 5, ATK: 0, DEF: 0, ATT: DARK, Type: Spellcaster/Effect **

Effect: When this card is destroyed in battle, Special Summon one monster with 2000 ATK or less from your hand to the field.

***Dark Mind Obsession-****Type: Normal Trap card **

Effect: Target one monster on your opponent's field that has not battle during the Battle Phase. The targeted monster must attack this turn. If it's in Defense Position, change it into Attack Position.

***Spirit Renew- Type: Quick-Play Spell Card**

Effect: When your opponent's monster attacks one Fiend or Zombie-Type monster this turn, it can't be destroyed and it gains 500 ATK points after damage calculation.

***Undead Dark Fortress- Type: Counter Trap Card **

Effect: This card is only activated when you still have one Fiend or Zombie-Type monster on your field or Graveyard. Negate the activation and effect of card's effect and destroy it. Next return a Spell or Trap Card from the field back to the owner's Hand.

***Deal with the Dark One- Type: Normal Spell Card**

Effect: Activate when you have 1 ''Diabound Kernel'' on your field. Select 5 cards from your deck and place them on top of your deck in any order. Next, for this turn only, 1 ''Diabound Kernel'' can attack twice.

**_Card of Last Will- Type: Normal Trap Card**

**(Not Manga version, change that one to the current Anime version)**

Effect: Activate only when the ATK of a monster you control changes. Draw cards until you have 5 cards in your hand.

***Suppression of the Dark One- Type: Normal Spell Card**

Effect: This card can only be activated if you control 1 ''Diabound Kernel'' on your field. Your opponent cannot Special Summon any monsters from their Deck to the field until the end of your second End Phase after activation.

***Diabound Carnage- Type: Normal Spell Card**

Effect: You must control 1 ''Diabound Kernel'' on your field to activate this card. Inflict your opponent damage equal to the ATK of 1 monster on your field. When this card is in your Graveyard while 1''Diabound Kernel'' is being attacked, remove this card and three other cards in your Graveyard from play to prevent the destruction of 1 ''Diabound Kernel'' in battle, and reduce all damage to zero.

***Ancient Tablet- Type: Quick-Play Spell Card**

Effect: Activate if you have discarded any cards during the turn you activate this card. Add all discarded cards from your Graveyard to your hand.

***Demise Destruction- Type: Normal Spell Card**

Effect: Draw the top card of your deck. If the card is a Monster Card, add it in your hand and destroy one monster on your opponent's Monster equal to or less than the Lvl of the drawn card. If it is not a Monster Card, place the card on the bottom of your deck.

***Darkness End Driver- Type: Normal Spell Card **

Effect: This card is known as a "Darkness" Type card. This card cannot be negated by any card and cannot be used by your opponent. Your opponent must Special Summoned as many monsters from his/her Deck and onto the Field in Defense Position. Then this card is equipped to one monster on your field. The equipped monster gains 300 ATK points for each monster your opponent owns and allows it to destroy all monsters on your opponent's field. All monsters that were summoned by this card's effect if were destroyed; the opponent loses 400 points of damage for each destroyed monster.

**Cards of the day****:**

**Yugi****'****s/Yami Yugi****'****s one out of three of his Egyptians God Cards:**

**_Sky Dragon of Osiris- Lvl 10, ATK: X000, DEF: X000, ATT: DIVINE, Type: Divine-Beast/Effect **

Effect: You must Tribute 3 monsters to Normal Summon or Set this card. The ATK and DEF of this card becomes the number of cards in your hand x 1000. When this card is Special Summoned from either player's Graveyard, it is returned to its controller's Graveyard at the End Phase of the turn. If this card is Special Summoned in Defense Position when your opponent has attacked with a monster, you may switch the attack target to this card. While this card is face-up on the field, it cannot be destroyed by card effects, returned to the player's hand/Deck or removed from play, its control cannot be switched, it cannot be equipped with Equip Cards, and the effects of Spells, Traps and other Monsters can only affect it until the End Phase of the turn. When your opponent Summons or Sets a monster, decrease its ATK or DEF by 2000, depending on its Battle Position; if the ATK or DEF of the summoned monster(s) is 0 after this effect resolves, destroy the monster(s).

**Yami Bakura****'****s God Card of Darkness:**

***Diabound, the True Divine Destroyer- Lvl 12, ATK: 2500, DEF: 2400, ATT: DIVINE, Type: Fiend/Effect**

Effect: This card can't be summoned except if you pay half of your Life Points and Tributes 1 ''Diabound Kernel'' from your field. This card can't be destroyed in battle. This card is unaffected by all of your opponent's card effects. When this card destroys a monster in battle, it gains 500 ATK and gains the destroyed monster's effect until the end of the opponent's next End Phase. During the End Phase of when your Life Points are lower than your opponent, reduce the Opponent's Life Points in half.

**Thanks for the review everyone! **


	7. 6: Return of the Hyperactive Osiris Hero

**Yu-Gi-Oh! : Dragon Knight Reborn!**

_**Created by: DragonKnight15**_

**Disclaimer: This story is a copyright from me. I also may have used other plots from other authors. Almost all characters, objects, names, places, powers, moves, events, plots and weapons are not original worked. They were already made from other manga, anime and cartoon stories. They are also already copyrights that I do not own. This story is an anime story. P.S.****This story is also a crossover of other anime/cartoon stories like Naruto Shippuden, Bleach, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Sonic X plus other Sonic video game plots and characters, Danny Phantom, FullMetal Alchemist, Sailor Moon, Pok****émon**** and others more. Later on this volume, I am using Erika Aoyoma and Mew Erika from Arrick Haun from Fan as one of the other characters in this anime story. Ichigo Momomiya has also the name of "Tokadul" and she is 17 years old than 13 like in the anime. ****This is not also a copy of either any "Dragon knight" or "Dragon Knights" stories, but it's weird that I never heard of them until now. It is my idea, even if the names of it are weird. Some characters will have, sometimes, a short written name. Most names are in their Japanese or English versions. If you don't get it, look at in the Internet. Note: I have mention Yusei Fudo from Yu-Gi-Oh 5d's in this chapter too which I do not own. Most Duel Monster card names will be in their English names. Also, most cards effects are change into their anime version or real version. E-Hero= Elemental Hero. I am also using most standard Yu-Gi-Oh trading card rules in my crossover. Even though it is not from 5d's, the deck where both Fusion and Synchro Monsters share is called the Extra deck in my story.**

Hello Readers, this is Redo Episode 6 of the first arc of Beginnings, the Dragon Knight of Light and the Mew Heroine! Hope you love it! This chapter is still about dueling. Have fun, it will be a rematch to love again! **P.S. I do not own them all or any of them except this crossover story, so I wrote the band's or artist's name that wrote that song which I do not own again. **

**Just want to point out from last chapter… These Egyptian God Cards are the Anime/Manga Versions, not the real ones. If they were the real things, then Ra would be badass… not a chicken with no-head!**

**Also, I will make a huge change thanks to a old review from the previous, old version of this episode… from… umm… ichigoman29. THANK YOU! I like Ichigo Kurosaki, and I like ichigoman29 for pointing this out! You have just receive, a bow from me.**

**Also I made an error with the something… so I changed that!**

**And now other thing, I have decided to let Yugi duel at first with Judai and then switch back to Yami, and then back? Who knows, find out. I made this choice… because I want to re-inspirer the first duel both Yugi and Judai had. So enjoy! **

* * *

**The Earth... is a great place where humanity and all other creatures live and learn to evolve little by little, but this great world has Darkness in it too. Evil beings who wish to conquer this world and everyone. **

**Only one being stood against them to show everyone the power of light and hope, but this great mythical dragon wasn't able to stop them. He gave his powers and hope to a human that was known by his name, the Dragon Knight! **

**Before this hero also met his end, he gave the legendary Dragon Sword and his hopes and dreams to the next knight, his youngest son who is destined to become a legend by the sides of his comrades and his love. This hero... is the Hero of Light, the Last Dragon Knight of Light!**

* * *

**(OPENING 1: Melissa by Porno Graffitti from Fullmetal Alchemist 1)**

**Volume 1: Episode 6: The Return of the Dueling Hero. Rematch: Yugi vs. Judai! Who- Nya!**

**In the previous episode of DKR****:**

_The young tales of the new Dragon Knight continued on as Dark Leader Dragon, forced to change his plans, brought back the evil spirit of Zorc, once again as Yami Bakura, but with his own separate body, identical to Ryo Bakura when he possesses it, except his own now. The reason was that the Dark Lord needed more help to deal with Yugi, so why not the man who once fought him head on. With Yami Bakura__'s help, the Dark Lord could finally destroy Yugi._

_Of course, the attack commenced as Yugi and Ichigo were heading out to her workplace, hoping to get Yugi to know more about the cherry haired girl, sadly that never happened. Having to meet the evil of Yami Bakura, Yugi was forced to once again bring out his deck and duel to protect himself, his friends, and Ichigo from his old enemy._

_The duel commenced and it was not an easy duel for Yugi as he was forced to deal with Diabound Kernel and a bunch of new cards from Yami Bakura, but Yugi responded back with his own cards, changing the duel around back and forth. However, the duel reached its climax as Yami Bakura summoned forth __**Diabound, The True Divine Destroyer**__. Things really turn bad for Yugi as the Shadow Duel took much of his strength away, and he could have lost, but Ichigo didn__'t__ give up on him no matter what happened. Thanks to her faith, Yugi regain the strength he needed to change the duel around and win by summoning The Sky Dragon of Osiris._

_Yami Bakura disappeared, vowing that he shall returned again thanks to the Dark Lord__'__s help. Even so, Yugi was determined enough to prove them both wrong, and regain the courage to duel again. However, that also brought the attention of Seto Kaiba, as well as one more duelist from the future. And that_'_s what today__'__s story will be about. _

**And now the conclusion****… The next morning:**

After a weird night of facing an ancient evil that was once dead but once again return, both Yugi and Ichigo yet again walk together to school. They didn't say much to the other than their own greetings. It felt weird. He said that he feels better because… he is still not sure, but it could be the Dragon Knight's power thing. So, he's okay and back to full energy. He also said that he left Pikachu with Jenny today, worry about what else might happened.

It still felt odd to not speak between the two, so Yugi thought he should break the ice. He tries, but Ichigo beats him to it first. "Yugi-kun, you have a rough life. I mean, it's an insane life with crazy weirdoes, death, destruction, and madness. Did anyone told you that before?"

Yugi suddenly stops walking, staring at her with surprised expression written all over his face. Ichigo stare at him back, worry she might have upset him… but then he begins to laugh. It was strange for someone to laugh from something like that. She was shocked, but in the same time, wanted to laugh too as she just smiles nervously.

"Thank you, Ichigo-kun! You are the first to ask me that before." Yugi says, admitting that she's the first to ever tell him that. No one has never said that to him, and it felt almost funny to hear it. ''Thanks. That cheer me up.''

Ichigo smiles as she responds back. "No problem. So, that Zorc or Bakura guy... he doesn't like you or the Pharaoh-sama."

"He said that you don't have to call him that.'' Yugi replies what Yami as he appears in spirit form. Then Yugi adds with a serious tone. ''He's insane and he's not even the real Bakura. He has the face and body of my friend, but... he isn't him. He's dangerous so watch out for him."

"I got it.'' Ichigo responded back, knowing it would be dangerous to encounter the freak… or in reverse because she was Mew Ichigo, then again, she should be careful. Pass that worry; Ichigo couldn't stop forgetting of seeing Yugi's Egyptian God Card up close. ''But, that was awesome how you summon that Osiris like a firestorm."

Yugi smirk a bit, impressed that Ichigo was fascinated by the power of just one Egyptian God Card. Who wouldn't? They are the most fear monsters out there.

"That's the power of a God Card. I'll show you all the other two when I duel again." Yugi promises with a small smile. Ichigo nods happily, hoping to see the other two too. And then a thought happened, and it was about his title.

"You know Yugi-kun, you should duel my dad. You would win like in minutes." Ichigo says, not minding the fact that her dad would lose… because even she knows Yugi would win.

Yugi sweat drops of such challenge. But it was a thought, although he has no idea what deck he even plays. All he knows was that Pegasus himself stated that he would be the temporary Duel King. Why? He should ask him.

"So, you never saw your dad's dueling skills?" Yugi asks Ichigo, hoping to find a clue on how strong Mr. Momomiya was. All he knows, he's even more destructive than Ichigo from what he sees when she kicked Jonouchi's nuts.

Ichigo shakes her head and answers. "No. I never was that interesting about Duel Monsters or Pokémon battles. But since I met you, I wanted to know how to duel. I want to become a duelist like you, Yugi-kun."

Yugi was amazed that he inspired Ichigo to believe in dueling. He was hoping that she would like it, but not become an actual duelist. This made happy as he thanks her with a happy smile. "Thank you, Ichigo-kun. I'm glad you will one day become a duelist. And when that day comes, you'll be a strong one."

"It's all cool, Yugi-kun! I can also cheer you in victory!'' Ichigo says in a peepy tone like a cheerleader. Even so, she sweat drop of the thought if she does that, she would need to understand the game. ''Although first I need more help about Duel Monsters."

The two began to laugh for a while. When they came to the entrance of the school's gates, Yugi couldn't help but sense someone's presences… it was quite familiar and powerful. Not hostile, but friend. Suddenly a familiar voice yells out at Yugi. "HEY, Yugi-san!"

Yugi and Ichigo turned their heads up, hearing the voice coming from up high, and sees someone standing over the front gates of the school. Suddenly the strange drops off and lands in front of the group. Ichigo didn't recognize him, but Yugi did with wide eyes. He was the same young man who worn red blazer. It was Judai Yuki who was wearing his red and white color duel disk around his right hand's wrist and holding his brown bag. He continues saying with a happy, confident smile. "It's been a while, Yugi-san.''

Yugi smiled, knowing who he was with no doubt. Who wouldn't not remember the one duelist who pushed him to his limit once upon a time in a friendly duel. He replies back. "Judai-kun! It is you!''

Judai grins as he rubs his right hand's index finger over his cheek, blushing that he hasn't forgotten about him either.

''You haven't change a bit, but... why are you doing here. How did you found me?" Yugi questioned himself, as he last check, Judai wasn't from this time. And how he arrive, even he knew that would be impossible. Then again, this was a man who define the term ''having fun''.

Judai chuckles a while and answers him. Well... it's a long story. Fill with… umm… some crazy stuff. Like how I found you, everyone knows where Yugi Mutou always goes here for school. It wasn't easy finding a school because I don't like them, but who knew I would see you again.''

Then Judai noticed a change in Yugi's hairstyle. It was quite different, and strange. He recognized him by just his face, but the hair… it was strange and yet interesting. Plus he was taller. It was amazing. He says while he touches Yugi's hair. ''You even change your hair and even you got taller."

Yugi sweat drops nervously on how Judai was touching his hair. It creep him out. He slaps Judai's hand away from his hair as he replies, forgetting about the fact that he was different. "Same here. I made some changes since the last time we met.''

That was when Yugi had a thought as he asked Judai quickly. ''Hey, is Yusei-kun with you too."

Judai shook his head, odd that Yusei wouldn't be here. That would have been a reunion, but it wasn't "Sadly, no. He's not here… yet? You know, not around this timeline. Although I'm sure he's not here."

"Don't force too hard on thinking." Yugi says which made Judai grin. "Right, Yugi-san!"

The two laugh a bit like old friends. From this strange conversation, Ichigo was left in the cold… almost like an invisible third wheel.

She then hides behind Yugi's back and asked him while she pokes his shoulder with a suspicious look. "Hmm... Yugi-kun, who's he?"

Yugi sweat drops as he forgot about Ichigo. It felt almost dumb that he didn't, but then again, he shouldn't either. It didn't matter.

"Oh right, I forgot you were with me. Judai, this is my new friend Ichigo Momomiya. Ichigo-kun, this is my friend, rival and my biggest fan in this whole world Judai Yuki." Yugi introduces the two to each other.

Ichigo took a good look at Judai, who was grinning happily. She wanted to make sure he was okay to be trusted, and he was. Ichigo lifts her hand to Judai and greets him with a smile. "Hi Judai-san, I'm Ichigo and it's nice to meet you!"

Judai shakes her hand and greets her back. "Nice to meet a new friend of my admiration, Ichigo-kun."

Ichigo smiles to hear that as Judai did the same. The two like each other now. After that, Judai asks Yugi questionable. "So... Yugi-san, are you busy right now?"

"How come? I have school." Yugi asked him, feeling like he knew what he was going to try.

"Well, like I said that it's been a while... So, let's duel!" Judai declares energetic as he lifts up his Duel Disk to Yugi.

This didn't surprised Yugi any bit as he smiled. "I don't know. I really have class soon so..."

Ichigo interrupted him with a pat on his back. "Go for it!"

This did surprise the tri-color haired teen a lot. She continues saying, pleading to finally see a real duel without the death part. "Please, Yugi-kun! I've seen the dark side of dueling. I want to see the side that shows the enjoyment of it. PLEASE!"

He knew she was right and he wanted to duel again, but against Judai all of a sudden would be too much. He rubbed his head, knowing it would be fun, so he had no real choice in the matter. With a smile, he turns to Judai and accepts his challenge with a courage tone. "Okay! I accept your challenge, Judai-kun!"

This made Judai really excited. He shouts while moving back in a distance and activating his Duel Disk. "Oh right! Time to get our game on!"

Yugi takes out his Duel Disk from his bag, wears it and shouts back while activating it too: "Okay, but I won't be the only one dueling you. Let's try to do this like last time to see if you've grown."

Judai realized what he meant, when he spotted the Millennium Puzzle around Yugi's neck.

"_I see what you want to try._'' Yami declares as he appears beside Yugi in spirit form. ''_Very well, this should be interesting to duel Judai-kun once again._''

Yugi nods, hoping to hear that. This made Judai even more pump as the two stare down.

"Yugi-san, I have gotten even stronger since our last duel and when we with Yusei defeated Paradox." Judai announces to Yugi, as the tri-color haired teen could feel Judai's stronger determination through both his eyes and his aura. ''I will win this rematch this time around.''

Judai was as calm as the cool wind. Ever since he duel with Yugi and then against Paradox, he has trained harder than before when he returned back to his time. Even more so that he entered a Gold Era tournament and even duel his rival, Jun Manjoume. He even met every from Duel Academia… especially an angry Asuka and Rei. Judai had multiple slaps over the face that day. Pass the point, Judai has grown stronger… in both duel and the ways of an Assassin.

Ichigo then dropped her mouth as she burst out in surprised, shocked by the previous-previous information. "What?! He knows about the Pharaoh and you guys already duel before!"

Yugi wasn't surprise that Ichigo didn't know that. No one knew. It was a secret only kept between him, Judai and even Yusei after they went their ways after the Pharaoh incident. He wasn't so thrill for the idea, but Judai actually didn't mind.

"We did, it was a long time alone and no one else in this entire world knew of such duel.'' Yugi explains to the cherry top haired. Ichigo was most surprise, thinking she would be one of a very, very few who know of such duel. Yugi kept telling her about how both he and Judai were even and it took a long time until the Pharaoh interfered to summon Osiris. This caught Yami's ears as he said in spirit form. ''_About that, you didn't interfere in that duel either, Yubel._''

This surprised Judai and made Yubel to appear in her ghostly/faded form. Yubel giggles almost evilly while she's smiling. "_So you know of me? I'm impressed._"

Yami nodded as both spirits could see each other. "_I heard about the legend of the Supreme King and about his guardian, the Duel Monster spirit known as Yubel._"

Yugi pauses from his talk with Ichigo, as he too was able to hear the conversation between the two spirits like Judai.

''_Indeed, Pharaoh Atem. You are one intelligent spirit._'' Yubel replies to Yami's comment, still giggling. Yami smirks as he adds. ''_The same can be said about you._''

The two spirits were enjoying their nice chat, which sort of made Judai unease because of his pumping energy to duel.

"_Seriously! I didn't know Judai-kun had another Duel Monster spirit than Winged Kuriboh?_" Yugi said suddenly in an astonish tone, mentally. Judai nodded as he added, also mentally. " _I don't blame you, Yugi-san. I didn't know at first that you had a legendary Pharaoh inside your puzzle either._"

''_Believe you me, it's weird_.'' Yugi admitted which made Judai laughed a bit. Both Yami and Yubel felt their private conversation being ruined by their partners. It was most annoying.

"_Are we going to duel or not._" Both spirits demanded to their partners. Yugi and Judai smile nervously, sweat dropping, as they nodded. "_We will. Right now._''

Yami nodded as he turns to Yubel and suggested to her.''_Let's help our partners out._"

"_My thoughts exactly._" Yubel replied calmly.

Ichigo had a sweat drop when anyone didn't say anything for a while when the spirits and their partners were talking to each other. She felt better when Yugi and Judai placed their decks into their own Duel Disk, having a feeling that they were frozen. Just then, Jonouchi, Anzu and Honda came running towards them from the school. They had spotted Yugi from upstairs and wanted to see him as soon as possible, because somehow, there was news of The Sky Dragon of Osiris appearing in the night skies of Domino.

''Yugi! We heard from the news that Osiris was just summoned and-'' Anzu was saying until the three stopped, noticing Yugi was about to duel. The three blink for a moment of what they were just staring at. They look at Yugi's Duel Disk and active, his deck, his position, and his seriousness in his face. He was dueling, or was going to duel. This was a surprised by the three, but a good one because they like to see Yugi duel.

"And now Yugi is dueling again against..." Anzu was stating until she saw Judai. For a good reason, she doesn't know who he is. She then spots Ichigo and walks up to her, asking her who that duelist was. "Hey Ichigo, who is Yugi dueling?"

"Well... I just met him, but he says he's Yugi-kun's biggest fan. His name is Judai Yuki and he's a duelist too." Ichigo tells Anzu who looks back at Judai. Somehow, the short haired brunette could tell that the strange duelist would be strong. After so many years of seeing Yugi duel someone, she can tell who would be strong or not.

"What?! Yugi is going to duel some guy who's his biggest fan!" Jonouchi startles loudly of what thinking there's still a loyal fans of his best friend still around. He heard that many fans of Yugi's are still waiting for his return to Duel Monsters, but they all began to give up. Those were dark times was what the blond haired was thinking.

"Wow. This is going to be interesting. I hope this guy is ready to lose against Yugi." Honda declared, pretty certain that Yugi will win hands down.

Ichigo was confident that Yugi will win too. Judai was, as usual, way too excited. He says to Yugi with a smile. "Get ready, Yugi-san!''

"I will be as long as you're ready, Judai-kun.'' Yugi responds back with a confident smirk. The feeling of dueling made the former Duel King eager to pull all the stops and win. But most of all, it was to have fun with a guy he likes dueling against.

Everything around them was intense that their aura was visible. Ichigo was more excited than ever before. Everyone else was about to see Yugi's return into dueling. Both Yugi and Judai shouted as they drew their top five cards. "Let's Duel!"

**Duel Screen: Yugi 4000LP vs. Judai 4000LP**

"I don't intend to give you any chances to win. My Turn! Draw!'' Judai declares as he draws the first card, staring the first turn.

_Duel Screen: Turn 1_ Yugi: 4000LP H: 5 / __**Judai**__: 4000LP H: 6_

Judai smirks as he drew the cards he wanted. He shouts while placing a card in his duel disk, inside the Spell and Trap Card Zone. "Like our last duel, I activate the spell card Polymerization!"

This surprises everyone, except Yugi who expected that move from Judai. The E-HERO Duelist continues saying as he begins the fusion process. "Like from before, I fuse E-HERO Burstinatrix and E-HERO Avian created a Fusion Summon!"

"E-HERO?'' Ichigo asks, puzzle what those monsters were.

''Those sound new." Honda said, sounding a little excited to see what those were going to do. Jonouchi, however, was a little worried, not recognizing those monsters.

"I've never heard or seen those cards before." He admits with a serious tone. Ichigo was surprised to hear how serious the jerk was sounding. Maybe he wasn't so dumb.

"Me neither. They can't be real." Anzu also agreed with Jonouchi. However, only Yugi knew those cards existed.

Both Judai's heroes fused together in the fusion vortex to create a new monster in their place, one with a dragon's head arm, and large feather wings. "Fusion Summon! Come out, E-Hero Flame Wingman!"

E-Hero Flame Wingman Lvl 6 ATK: 2100 DEF: 1200

Judai's E-Hero is summoned to its holographic form in attack mode. Everyone was amazed by seeing that. And once again, Jonouchi was dumbstruck by something new.

"Just like before. I hope you're not making a repeat of our last duel, Judai-kun?" Yugi spoke, questioning what Judai would want to do with that same move.

"Nope! I Normal Summon E-HERO Woodsman in defense mode." Judai declares as he summons forth a new hero, of the form of almost a giant of nature, well wood. A humanoid wood monster stood with his arms crossed together.

E-HERO Woodsman Lvl 4 ATK: 1000 DEF: 2000

"Next I set two cards face down. Turn End! Let's see if you can beat that." Judai shouts while placing two cards in his Spell and Trap Card Zone that become two faces down cards in horizontal position appears on his field behind his two monsters.

_Duel Screen: Turn 2_ __**Yugi**__: 4000LP / H: 5 Judai: 4000LP H: 0_

"Okay. My turn!" He draws his first card too with joy. He wasn't sure what he'll expect, but he needed something to hold off Flame Wingman and his effect.

''I can't let you hit me with your Flame Wingman, so I Normal Summon Big Shield Gardna in defense mode." Yugi declares as he summons a warrior with a gigantic shield, guarding himself from any attack.

Big Shield Gardna Lvl 4 ATK: 100 DEF: 2600

"I also set two cards face down. Turn End!" Yugi ends his turn as he sets two facedowns behind his warrior.

_Duel Screen: Turn 3_ Yugi: 4000LP H: 3 / __**Judai**__: 4000LP H: 0 _

"My move, draw!'' Judai declares as he draws his top card. Next he smiles as Woodman's glows in a green outline. ''During my Standby Phase, I can activate E-HERO Woodsman's special ability."

Yugi was surprised to see what this new hero of Judai's can do. Judai continues explaining. "I'm allowed to add one Polymerization card from my deck or my graveyard to my hand. So I'll get the one from my graveyard."

Through Woodman's effect, Judai adds back his fusion spell back. Yugi was impressed because now as long as Woodman's is out on the field, Judai can add his Polymerization card and continue to fuse his monsters. However, Judai wasn't even done. "I activate the face down trap card, **Hero's Boost**!"

His facedown card reveals itself, showing an E-HERO Avian engulf in his own burning passion to defeat the Archifiends.

"This card increases one of my E-HERO monster card by 1000 ATK points until the end of this turn." Judai explains with a smirk. This really got Yugi nervous, so did everyone else. Judai continues shouting while pointing at Yugi. "Battle! When my E-HERO attacks with **Hero's Boost**, that monster can do piercing damage. Go Flame Wingman, Sky Dive Bomb!"

Flame Wingman launches his attack by ignites his body in flames and doves right through Yugi's Big Shield Gardna. It destroys him into holographic debris. From the falling debris, Yugi shouts as he reveals his face down card. "I activate my facedown card, Soul Rope! By paying 1000LP, I can Special Summon one Level 4 monster card from my deck to the field. I summon Queen's Knight in defense mode."

Yugi summons forth a female warrior, in a queen-like knight outfit.

Queen's Knight Lvl 4 ATK: 1500 DEF: 1600

"Not bad Yuig-san, but you still take damage from **Hero's Boost** plus Flame Wingman's special ability that inflicts effect damage to my opponent by the destroyed monster's ATK.'' Judai says as Flame Wingman points his dragon's head arm at Yugi, and unleashes a fire blast directly at him. Even though it was faked this time around, Yugi did not like fire being hit on his face.

"So... um... piercing damage plus 100 points of damage is... eh…" Jonouchi was trying to count how much damage that was. Anzu roll her eyes over as it's so obvious, but before she could say it, Ichigo did. "100LP of damage plus 500LP from piercing damage is 600LP. Not to mention that Yugi paid 1000LP by his trap card's effect is a total of 1600LP."

Jonouchi was amazed by how she was right. He asked her in shock. "How... did you do know that?"

Ichigo giggles and says with a small smile. "I had problems before in homework. This type of math is much easier for me."

Yugi took the damage from both Flame Wingman and **Hero's Boost** and Soul Rope's payment was 1600LP of damage. That left him with 2400LP left.

Judai was confident with his amazing combo. He knew he would be able to take the lead. He says while making his famous smirk. "I told you I won't lose this time. Turn End!"

_Duel Screen: Turn 4_ __**Yugi**__: 2400LP H: 3 / Judai: 4000LP H: 2 _

Yugi was nor sad nor upset. In fact, he was smiling. He was impressed by Judai's growth, but that wouldn't stop him from giving up. Judai was a bit worry if Yugi has a plan under his sleeve.

"Amazing Judai-kun, but this duel isn't over yet. My draw!" Yugi declares as he draws his top card. He had a smirk on his face and plans to use the combo he has ready.

"I'll start by Normal Summon King's Knight in attack mode. When Queen's Knight is already on the field when King's Knight is summoned, I can Special Summon Jack's Knight too in attack mode." Yugi announces as he summons his king-like knight. And with both king and queen on the field, the jack-like knight appeared to join the two together.

King's Knight Lvl 4 ATK: 1600 DEF: 1400

Jack's Knight Lvl 5 ATK: 1900 DEF: 1000

Now all three knights are on the field ready for Yugi's great move as he plays a spell from his hand. "I use the spell card, Hand Control!''

Judai was now a little more worried on what that card could do. Yugi continues explaining with a smile. "As long as I can name one of the cards that my opponent has in his hand, I can use it as my own. I choose your Polymerization spell from your hand, which I fuse all three of my Knights to Fusion Summon Arcana Knight Joker!"

Judai's Polymerization card activated from his hand, sending it back to his graveyard. Then, in unity of all three knights' swords, they flew up and fuse together and create a new monster in its place. This new knight was joker-like monster, and he was even more powerful than anything on the field so far. Judai was now amazed by Yugi's turning point.

Arcana Knight Joker Lvl 9 ATK: 3800 DEF: 2500

Anzu smiles, remembering that once, Yugi did used that card during the struggle against the Devil Gods. "I haven't seen that monster in a long while."

Judai got even more pump up to see Yugi's new knight's appearance. He was both scared and excited to face something stronger.

"Awesome. You knew I would find a way to add my fusion card back and even have the card to use my own spell against me. Yugi-san, you still got game." Judai says while giving him a thumb up. Yugi couldn't help but smile to hear that from him.

"Heh heh. Thanks Judai, you always like how I do this. But for now... Battle! Arcana Knight Joker, crush Flame Wingman! Saber Knight Slash!" Yugi declares as his monster charges at Judai's Flame Wingman with his mighty sword.

"Not so fast! Trap card open, Mirror Gate!" Judai counters while revealing his facedown card. "This card switches control of both our monsters, which means it's bad for you. Flame Wingman will still be destroyed, but you'll take the damage instead."

But then his trap card was instant destroyed which shocked Judai. His Mirror Gate was destroyed before it could activate. "What just happened?"

He then noticed that Yugi was smirking as he sent a Trap Card from his hand to the Graveyard. Judai then realize it was probably by Arcana Knight Joker's doing.

"That would have been bad for me, unless I activate Knight Joker's special effect. It allows me to negate and destroy one card effect that targets my knight as long as I sent the same type of card from my hand to the graveyard. So, I sent Lightforce Sword from my hand to cancel out your Mirror Gate!'' Yugi explains with a smirk over his face.

With Mirror Gate's effect negated, Knight Joker resumed his attack. Judai braced himself as his Flame Wingman was slash in half and protected himself from the holographic debris. His Life Points immediately drop right to 2300LP left.

"I set one card facedown. Turn End!" Yugi said as he set a new facedown.

_Duel Screen: Turn 5_ Yugi: 2400LP H: 0 / __**Judai**__: 2300LP H: 1 _

Judai didn't change his face even when he lost more Life Points than Yugi or even Flame Wingman. In fact, he was more exciting than ever. ''_Awesome, Yugi-san. But I haven't you anything yet._''

Ichigo and everyone else continued to watch the duel being unfolded, amazed and not wanting to mess any second of it. Jonouchi was amazed that the Judai guy is pretty powerful, almost equal to Yugi's level.

"Man, that Judai sure is tougher than he looks." Jonouchi finally admits, surprised by the kid's skills. Anzu agreed, witnessing so many duelists trying to take down Yugi, but Judai is different; he's enjoying the challenge. It's like seeing a kid-like version of Yugi. "I've never seen anyone enjoying a duel against Yugi even when he's losing."

Honda agrees with both his friends, as amazed with Judai's skills. It might have been the fifth turn, but the kid has proven he's stronger, and he almost plans everything by his own way, not just forced out. "And his moves are a bit like Yugi's, but more... instinct."

Ichigo didn't say anything; she was just concentrated by the duel. Just seeing Yugi and Judai battle it out, the cherry haired girl was determine to learn how to duel like those two.

Then Ichigo K and Danny appeared behind the group, mostly Ichigo M who didn't notice them at all.

"Hey everyone- Whoa, what's Yugi doing? Is he… umm… dueling? I think?" Danny asked, a little confused because he's not so familiar with Duel Monsters. In fact, he knew less than anyone else, maybe except Kurosaki.

Ichigo M snaps out when she heard Danny's voice and jumps up in front of them. She almost had a heart attack because of that. She grins nervously at Danny as she greets him and Kurosaki. "Danny-san, Kurosaki-kun, I didn't saw you two there... and made me almost want to die."

"Yeah sorry about that. A certain someone has to be careful.'' Ichigo K apologizes, giving Danny a serious stare. Danny smiles nervously as he rubs the back of his head, knowing better to not mess with the guy who destroys anyone with a single punch.

''Besides, Momomiya was way too focused to that duel… whatever.'' The orange haired Ichigo also pointed out which causes the red, pigtail Ichigo to blush reddish. Ichigo K was never one to be a ''fan'' of Duel Monsters. He thinks it's okay, but nothing else. He then said, looking at who Yugi was dueling. ''Anyway, who's Yugi dueling against."

"Yeah. I am starting to love the game. Anyway, Yugi-kun is dueling Judai. He's Yugi-kun's biggest fan and a duelist too." Ichigo tells both everything, although the two didn't need to know the first part. Jonouchi says with suspicious look at Momomiya. "You… a girl of a normal girl, like Duel Monsters?"

Ichigo nods her head yes. Jonouchi momentary turned around, grinning that he sucker her into being his apprentice, and stated in a cool tone. "Well, I guess you'll not that bad if you love the game. Maybe I can teach you some of my moves, if you can keep up because of your small brain."

This made Momomiya angry, not liking his tone and amusing she had small brains. This made Ichigo M to kick him in his nuts which caused him to yell in pain as he drops on his knees. "Again with my nuts! WHY?! This really hurts me, A LOT!"

Both Ichigo K and Danny didn't even want to ask why Ichigo M does that. Momomiya was smiling happily, satisfied with her victory kick.

Then more students notice the duel, so they all gather around in a crowd, watching what they couldn't believe. Yugi was dueling, and it must have been a sign that the Duel King is returning back.

"Wow! What a crowd. This is getting bigger. I hope Yugi can win. No, I know he will" Anzu declares, having faith Yugi will impressed everyone that he is still the Duel King.

Ichigo M also nods in agreement, seeing how strong Yugi was when he fought Yami Bakura. She blushes as she says to herself. "_I also believe in you, Yugi-kun._"

Everyone now turn their attention back to the duel as Judai draws his top card. ''My turn now.''

Then Woodman begins to glow green as Judai says. "Because of Woodsman's ability, I add Polymerization back to my hand."

He gives his trademark grin as he adds his card back and proceeds by giving Yugi a confident smirk. ''I play the spell, Pot of Greed! Now I draw two extra cards.''

Judai drew his cards with a smirk. He had what he needed to really turn the duel around.

"I've not only got stronger since before, I got a new cards with more power. I summon E-HERO Stratos in attack mode." Judai shouts as he summons another new E-HERO, one who was wearing a blue/white armor suit and twin wind-blade jet backs.

E-HERO Stratos Lvl 4 ATK: 1800 DEF: 300

"When this hero is summoned, it can do one of two effects. I choose the first one that allows me to add one HERO monster from my deck to my hand." Judai explained as he searched his deck and pick the Hero he needed.

He made a smile when he chose his card, almost happy to add it in his hand, and continues on with his plan. "I activate Polymerization, again! I fuse together my Woodsman with my E-HERO Ocean from my hand to summon forth the Hero of the Earth!

Judai two heroes fly to the sky and became a new hero that crash to the ground. The hero had white-like armor, and his power was frightened, almost to the same power as Neos. Yugi had a good feeling this monster would be hard to beat.

"Fusion Summon! The savoir of the Earth, E-HERO Terra Firma!'' Judai announces as Terra Firma glare up at Yugi and his knight.

E-HERO Terra Firma Lvl 8 ATK: 2500 DEF: 2000

"I had never seen that one. Is it new?" Yugi asked as Judai shook his head no. Judai got new Heroes for his deck thanks to the help of someone he knew, another Hero Duelist "Nope! Let's just say I have great respect for my friends. And Terra Firma will give you a run for your money. I activate Terra Firma special ability, Heroes Union Force!

Terra Firma began to glow which turned Stratos into energy and went inside the hero. Then Terra Firma glow brighter as his aura grew. This shocked Yugi, becoming concern to what just happened. Judai smirks as he explains. "Terra Firma has the power to tribute any E-HERO monster on my field to increase his attack points into him. I tribute Stratos so that Terra Firma gains his attack point into his own."

Like Judai said, Stratos was gone as his energy was transfer into Terra Firma, giving him even more power which raised his ATK by 4300!

"Battle! Go Terra Firma, attack Arcana Knight Joker with Magma Saber Slice!" Judai shouts out his attack.

Terra Firma charges as he appears with twin burning swords, and swings them right at Yugi's Knight Joker. Before the attack made contact, Yugi shouts out as he reveals one of his facedown cards. "Trap card open, **Saber of Power**!"

Judai got surprise as Yugi explains with a small smirk. "This card equips itself to my knight, increases his power by 500ATK."

Arcana Knight Joker's ATK increase by 500 extra, now having the ATK of 4300! Now both Knight Joker and Terra Firma were equaled to power. As soon as both monsters clash, both their swords slash the other, and both were destroyed instantly.

"Sorry, Terra Firma. I guess I underestimated you, Yugi-san." Judai says as his Terra Firma is gone. Yugi agrees as he says his goodbyes to his own monster. "Sorry too, Knight Joker. You weren't bad too, Judai-kun. But I wanted this to happen. When **Saber of Power** is destroyed with the equipped monster, I can draw one card."

He draws the card and had a small smile on his face. It was his ace card, Dark Magician. It might look bad that Yugi drew his card this soon, but he didn't mind. Yugi had a plan to summon his forth soon, but he needs to wait to see what Judai would try.

Judai: "I guess I'll throw down a facedown and end my turn." Judai decides as he sets a facedown and ends his round. Even without any monsters on his field, the former Osiris student hasn't lost the duel yet with no monsters.

_Duel Screen: Turn 6_ __**Yugi**__: 2400LP H: 1 / Judai: 2300LP H: 1 _

"Guess my round. I draw!'' Yugi declares as he draws his top card. He smiles as he has formed a plan to bring out his ace.

''I use the spell card, Graceful Charity. I can draw three cards, but then I have to discard two from my hand." Yugi plays as he draws his three cards from his deck, and then he discards two cards. He smirks as he proceeds with his turn by playing another spell. "I activate Gold Sarcophagus which allows me to search for any card inside my deck and remove it from play. Then I shuffle my deck and in my second Standby Phase, I add that card in my hand."

Yugi searches through his deck for a certain card and removes it from his deck by placing it in his back pocket. Judai had a feeling that card would be dangerous for him.

"I now Normal Summon Swift Gaia the Fierce Knight in attack mode." Yugi declares as he summons an almost darker version of Gaia the Fierce Knight.

Swift Gaia the Fierce Knight Lvl 7 ATK: 2300 DEF: 2100

"What the?" Judai astonished himself to how Yugi was able to summon a Lvl 7 monster without a tribute.

"Swift Gaia can be Normal Summon without a tribute when I have no other cards than that monster in my hand.'' Yugi explains his warrior's summoned which amazed Judai very much. It was a risky card to use, but Yugi makes it so easy which amazed Judai.

''Battle! Direct attack Swift Gaia, Spiral Spear Dash!" Yugi commands as Swift Gaia charges with his giant lance spear. If the attack connects, Yugi would win hands down. However, Judai only smiles at the challenge, ready to bring out the fire.

"I got you! Trap card open, A Hero Emerges!" Judai says before Yugi's monster hits him. Yugi had expected that move from his him. It was a Judai move.

"Like last time, the opponent randomly chose one card in my hand. If it's a monster card that can be summoned, I can Special Summon that monster.'' Judai explains as he presents Yugi that he only had one card in his hand that he can pick. This was a pickle because Yugi knew what card was in Judai's hand.

''And just like last time, I only have one card to play and that's a monster. Led me your power, I summon E-HERO Neos!" Judai shouts proudly as E-Hero Neos appears, coming down from space, in his usual pose.

E-Hero Neos Lvl 7 ATK: 2500 DEF: 2000

"I expected as much. Judai-kun, you always amaze me." Yugi says, amazed once again by Judai's incredible luck of drawing the cards he needed.

Judai grins for the compliment that Yugi gave him. It was an honor to hear that. "Heh heh. Thanks Yugi-san, that's a lot coming from you."

"No worries. But still I'm not done yet! Swift Gaia, attack Neos!" Yugi declares as Swift Gaia continues onward with his attack, this time redirected to Neos. Judai widened his eyes that Yugi would do such a thing. "What?! But Neos has more ATK than your monster. Swift Gaia won't survive."

Swift Gaia attacks, but Neos simply grab the lance with his bare hand and destroy him with a karate chop. Swift Gaia explodes into holographic debris and smokescreen, lowering Yugi's Life Points by 200LP, leaving him with 2200LP. Yugi's smile didn't change at all. Judai didn't understand at first, but then he notices one of Yugi's facedown revealed itself. As soon as the smoke clear, Judai's eyes widened when he saw the Dark Magician on Yugi's field.

"Dark Magician? How?!" Judai questioned on how Yugi's ace monster appeared in the first place.

Yugi points his finger to his reveal card and explains to him. "Simple. I knew you would summon Neos soon, so I had to wait till I sent my ace to the graveyard. As soon as everything fell in place, I activated my trap card when Swift Gaia was destroy, **Soul Binding Bond**. This card activates when one of my monsters is destroy in battle during my Battle Phase. I can Special Summon one monster from my graveyard with equal or less ATK to the opponent's monster that destroyed my own. In results, Dark Magician was summoned. "

Dark Magician Lvl 7 ATK: 2500 DEF: 2100

The trap that Yugi used shown a fallen warrior being replaced with a strongest one against an attack by a demon.

Judai still didn't understand how Dark Magician appeared, until he remembered when Yugi played Graceful Charity. Yugi smirks when he got it. "Dark Magician was in my graveyard when I sent him through the effect of Graceful Charity. Now, it's like before. Our ace monsters are here like before. "

"Yugi-san, sometimes it's amazing how you do things. Super awesome!" Judai replies excited by the fact that both their ace monsters are now on the field. It would be a thriller to see who would beat who first in Judai's head.

"It really is. Alright, I end my turn!" Yugi announces with a smile over his face.

_Duel Screen: Turn 7_ Yugi: 2200LP H: 0 / __**Judai**__: 2300LP H: 0 _

"Time for something good, my turn!'' Judai declares as he draws his card. He looked cleverly that as long as Yugi has a facedown, he can't make any reckless move. He knew better

"I set one card. Turn End!" Judai says as he sets a card facedown.

_Duel Screen: Turn 8_ __**Yugi**__: 2200LP H: 0 / Judai: 2300LP H: 0 _

"My now turn!'' Yugi declares as he draws a card. Then the holographic version of Gold Sarcophagus appeared once he enters Yugi's Standby Phase. ''One turn down before Gold Sarcophagus lets me add my card.''

Number of turns for Gold Sarcophagus's effect: 1

''I set one card facedown. Turn End!" Yugi ends his turn by setting another facedown beside his first one.

_Duel Screen: Turn 9_ Yugi: 2200LP H: 0 / __**Judai**__: 2300LP H: 0 _

Judai was now a bit more worried, knowing that now there are two facedowns in Yugi's field. "_What's Yugi-san up to? I can't stall for long._"

Judai shook it off, knowing it wouldn't be his style to panic or overthink. He smirks as he draws his card. "My draw!"

He looks at his card and says in a sad tone. "I guess I'll set one more card facedown and end my turn."

_Duel Screen: Turn 10_ __**Yugi**__: 2200LP H: 0 / Judai: 2300LP H: 0 _

"My round. Draw!" Yugi declares as he draws his top card. Then Gold Sarcophagus reappears in holographic form. "Because two turns are done, I can add the card I removed from play because of Gold Sarcophagus to my hand."

He adds his banish card to his hand, with a smirk over his face.

"I really don't have any plans right now, so I set one more facedown and end my turn." Yugi said as he sets a third facedown and ends his turn. Judai couldn't help but wonder what Yugi's card is.

_Duel Screen: Turn 11_ Yugi: 2200LP H: 1 / __**Judai**__: 2300LP H: 0 _

The crowd grew impatient by how both duelists were just setting cards. It felt boring, but to the naked eye, Jonouchi could tell that both Yugi and Judai were beyond any one else's level. Just setting the right cards means they're planning to see who can attack who first.

"Um… isn't a duel more on playing cards than setting cards for a long time?" Danny asked, finding the duel almost boring now. Jonouchi got serious and told the young Fenton advice that would serve as a guide. "Dueling is more than attacking and playing cards, it's about strategy and predicting your opponent's moves. A duelist must think carefully on each turn, on every move.''

Jonouchi turn back to the duel, not believing on how strong both duelists were. ''But… it is taking more time for Yugi to end this. This Judai guy is truly strong."

Danny was shocked that Jonouchi actually did give him advice, and he nodded, knowing it's the truth. ''There's more to a fight than just taking down the opponent. Thanks Jonouchi!''

Jonouchi gives Danny a thumbs up. 'You got it, young one.''

"Strategy huh? I wouldn't do something like this." Ichigo muttered to herself, not thinking that besides dueling, there is such thing as planning ahead. And she liked it as she tells to herself. "_It's still fun. I could learn something, even if it's a game. Why do I like it even more, Nya?_ "

Judai starts his turn with a draw. He smirked, knowing it would be the right time to end the stalling game.

"I activate the Equip Spell card, Neos Force!" Judai plays as Yugi struggle with worry. The former Osiris student smirks as he says. "You remember this card's power. It can only be equip to E-Hero Neos. He gains 800 ATK points more and if he destroys a monster, it inflicts damage equal to the destroy monster's attack power. Yugi-san, I will take you down with this move."

It seems certain, however, Yugi wags his finger for a no which makes Judai confuses.

"Actually, not today. I reveal my Quick-Play Spell Card, Mystical Space Typhoon! With this card, I can destroy one spell or trap card on the field. And I choice Neos Force!" Yugi counters as a powerful typhoon appears and destroys Neos Force.

However, Judai didn't look upset. He was still smiling and says. "No big deal, Yugi-san. But, it was still a good move. Even so, I another move for you! Trap card open, **Force Battle Break**!"

Judai's new card shows a Neo-Spacian Aqua Dolphin attacking a Dream Clown as it is chained up by Shadow Spell. Yugi was curious to what this new card would do.

"This card allows both players to draw one card from our deck." Judai explains with a smile. Both Yugi and Judai drew one card. "If the card the player draws is a trap card, that player can activate that card from his hand during this turn only."

They both looked at their card. Judai smiles of success and shouts as he shows his card he drew to Yugi. "I guess I'm lucky today. Time for hero style! I play the Trap Card, Soul Union. This means that I can remove one E-HERO from my graveyard to increase the ATK of another E-HERO monster on my field. I remove E-Hero Terra Firma to increase E-HERO Neos power! "

The spirit of Terra Firma gave Neos incredible power, giving him 2500ATK which roses his total into 5000ATK. Everyone other than Yugi's friends knew that Judai might win with such power.

"Let's go, Neos! Attack with…" Judai was unable to finish his command because Yugi intercepted with his card. "Not going to happen. I too have a trap card that allows me to use a card from my hand. Trap card open, **Magical Assistance**!"

It shows a Dark Magician Girl bringing out Magic Formula when attacked by Great Moth. Now Judai was the one who was curious. Yugi explains with a small smirk. "When I have Dark Magician or any other Spellcaster-type monster with 2000 ATK points or more on the field, I can activate this card. I'm allowed to use a spell card from my hand during my opponent's turn.''

This surprised the former Osiris student, not expecting that Yugi would have such a card to use spell cards from one's hand.

''So, I'll use the Pump Up spell card in my hand that I drew through the effects of your **Force Battle Break's** effect. And Pump Up doubles the ATK of one of my monsters. And that means Dark Magician is on equal terms your Neos!" Yugi adds on as Dark Magician's attack power doubles to 5000ATK, equal in term to Neos.

Judai couldn't believe that Yugi did it again with him. Matching up his moves and uses a clever card to even match up to his Neos. This made the future duelist to smile in amazement.

"You did it again, Yugi-san. You're the best of the best." Judai declares to Yugi who smiles back. Judai then sighed a bit, not expecting this and forcing his own trap to be used against both. "Because of **Force Battle Break's** effect, I have to attack."

''I kinda expected that.'' Yugi pointed out, kinda seeing through why Judai was trying to power-up Neos. There was a small silence, almost like taking a pause on what will happen next. It took both duelists to take a big breathe, and then they were ready to attack.

"Go, Dark Magician! Dark Magic Burst!" Yugi commands as Dark Magician charges his purple magic energy blast from his specter.

"Give it your all, Neos! Wrath of Neos!" Judai commands with his right fist up as Neos right fist began to glow in a neon light.

"BATTLE!" Both duelists charged in as both monsters clashed each other with their powerful attacks. When both their attacks clashed each other, they were both instantly destroyed which creates a powerful shockwave of neon light and dark aura. The blast even affected those watching the duel as they had to use their arms to withstand the blast.

It left a large-like fog around the duel field, unable to tell what had happened. When the fog lifted up, it revealed that both Dark Magician and E-HERO Neos were still on the field.

"What just happened?" Jonouchi asked in shock, not aware how both monsters still stood, now with their ATK back at their basic level.

"I'm more confused than you all are. Isn't there a rule on what happens when both monsters of equal power attack each other?" Kurosaki asks, not even sure why he even bother asking. Honda answer by shaking his head no.

"Maybe it was that Trap that Yugi-kun and Judai-san play?" Momomiya pointed out, which everyone stared at her with unsurely looks. Ichigo M gave them all a look as she pointed at two revealed traps on the both fields. This surprised everyone.

"That's… um… I don't know." Honda tried to answer, but he really didn't know.

"Can't blame you, clueless. It's called **Birthright**. It's a Trap that Special Summons one Normal Monster in the player's graveyard on to the field in attack mode." Anzu explained by giving Honda a bump on his left arm. Honda sweat drop that the bump kinda hurt. "Oh… that makes sense."

It became quiet again for both duelists, until they both laughed which surprised everyone.

"Who knew we both had **Birthright** on the field. We're both ready for each other, Yugi-san." Judai says with an excited smile. Yugi trade a gentle smile back to him, amazed by how both are equals even when it comes to bring down the other. "Same here, Judai-kun. You're one to find it hard to figure out."

"Thanks. I have nothing left, so I end my turn." Judai declares, using up all his tricks. Even so, it was a blast trying it.

_Duel Screen: Turn 12_ __**Yugi**__: 2200LP H: 1 / Judai: 2300LP H: 0 _

"Okay, my turn now!" Yugi declares as he draws his top card. He smirks as he sets it. "I set one card facedown, and then I activate the spell card, Card of Sanctity! This card allows both players to draw till we both have 6 cards in our hand."

Both duelists drew up to 6 cards. Judai had a look on his face. Yugi also had the same look and declares. "I can Special Summon Watapon when I draw it by a card effect.''

A white puffy creature appears with adorable eyes. This got Ichigo to be affection to see something so cute.

Watapon Lvl 1 ATK: 200 DEF: 300

"I sacrifice my Watapon to Tribute Summon Dark Magician Girl in attack mode." Yugi declares as the white puff disappears and takes the place of beautiful and fateful assistant to the Dark Magician, Dark Magician Girl! Judai becomes more excited than before, psych to see her again.

Dark Magician Girl Lvl 6 ATK: 2000 DEF: 1700

"Every time Yugi-san summons Dark Magician Girl, it's like an honor." Judai mutters to himself, truly happy to be facing her again.

Ichigo and Anzu were star struck to see the powerful female magician too. ''GO YUGI GO!''

Ichigo K sweat drop to hear that, so did Danny and the rest of the boys, but Kurosaki couldn't help but not understand the cheering for a monster.

''Girls and Dark Magician Girl. Things that don't add up and never will.'' Kurosaki mumbles, not wanting any girl to hear that unless he wishes to live. Sadly that wasn't the case as he found himself kicked by Rukia. This frightened Jonouchi and Honda to step away from him while they watch Rukia stomp her foot over the back of Kurosaki's head, almost smashing him through the ground.

''DARN IT! HOW DID YOU HEARD ME!'' Ichigo K moans in pain as Rukia stomps harder. ''Let's just say, I HAVE EARS IDIOT!''

Ichigo K sweat drop to hear it. He could have sworn that anytime he does an insult, Rukia would make him regret it ten full.

Yugi was truly enjoying his duel with Judai. Since his duel with Yami Bakura, he had to worried who he might duel to the death, but with Judai, he instantly remember how fun Duel Monsters are and that made him happy to remember.

"I set one more card facedown. Turn End!" Yugi declares as he sets a facedown and ends his turn.

Jonouchi, Honda and Anzu could tell that Yugi was having fun, and it was a good thing too.

_Duel Screen: Turn 13_ Yugi: 2200LP H: 3 / __**Judai**__: 2300LP H: 6 _

"My turn now!'' Judai declares as he draws his top card. The E-HERO duelist smirks at the nice hand he has. If he plays it right, he'll win hands down. Judai was determined to not lose.

''This time, I won't hold back! I play the spell card, Reinforcement of the Army! This card allows me to add one Level 4 or below Warrior type monster from my deck to my hand. I'll add E-Hero Sparkman to my hand." Judai declares as he adds his Sparkman from his deck to his hand.

He continues on by playing another spell. "Next I use the spell card, Hero's Bond! This one lets me to Special Summon at least two E-Hero monsters on the field when I have one on the field already. I summon both E-Hero Sparkman and Clayman in attack mode."

Judai summons both his heroes on the field, joining up with Neos.

E-Hero Sparkman Lvl 4 ATK: 1600 DEF: 1400

E-Hero Clayman Lvl 4 ATK: 800 DEF: 2000

"I next play the spell card, E N Shuffle, which lets me return one E-HERO on the field back to my deck to Special Summon one Neo-Spacian monster from my deck to the field. I return Clayman to Special Summon Neo-Spacian Flare Scarab in attack mode."

Judai's Clayman returns back to his owner's deck as he's replace with the flaming scarab Neo-Spacian.

Neo-Spacian Flare Scarab Lvl 3 ATK: 500 DEF: 500

"Next up I Normal Summon Neo-Spacian Grand Mole in attack mode.'' Judai normal summons an armored suited mole.

Neo-Spacian Grand Mole Lvl 3 ATK: 900 DEF: 300

"I play another spell card, Space Gift! I can draw a number of cards for each Neo-Spacian I have on my field. I own two, so I can draw two cards." Judai continues on as he draws his cards. He smiles from his drawn cards, now having the combo to win.

"Yugi-san, time to reintroduce you with the power of Neos. The other form of Fusion Summon, Contact Fusion!" Judai says seriously to Yugi who finds it great to see that again. "Haven't seen that fusion for a long, long time."

Everyone else was confused by what this Contact Fusion was.

"Is that normal?" Danny asked, questioning if that's even a thing. Jonouchi shook his head. "I've never heard of that before.''

"Triple Contact Fusion!" Judai declares as Neos, Flare Scarab and Grand Mole fly up to the sky, beyond the sky as they fly up to Neo Space. A huge bright light occur up in that space, and then a new monster appeared on Judai's field; a fusion of Neos, Grand Mole and Flare Scarab. ''Fusion Summon! Let's go, E-HERO Manga Neos!"

E-HERO Magma Neos Lvl 9 ATK: 3000 DEF: 2500

Everyone almost drop their jaws down by the sight of this new monster.

"Impossible… A Fusion Summon without Polymerization or a fusion card? How?!" Jonouchi was shocked and surprised by such a move.

"Are you sure that can't exist?" Kurosaki pointed out, still in pain by the kick Rukia gave him.

Jonouchi did nod, remembering that Kaiba's XYZ Series can fuse without Polymerization. Ichigo M was now more interested by this turn of events.

Judai continues his turn by using another card. "I use the spell card, Instant Neo Space! It's like Neo Space, except it allows my E-HERO Neos fusion monster to stay on the field even after the end phase. Plus, don't forget about Magma Neos special ability. He gains 400ATK points for each card on the field."

Magma Neos attack points increase for each card. There are 5 cards on each side, so it's 10 in total times 400ATK. It's a grand total of 4000ATK extra, making Magma Neos have 7000ATK. Even with this overwhelming monster, Judai wasn't even done.

"Time for another fav, the spell card Miracle Fusion!" Judai continues as he plays another of his favorite card. Yugi was now even more worried. Judai continues saying. "I can Fusion Summon an E-HERO fusion monster by remove the monster's fusion material monster from my field and/or my graveyard. I remove both my Sparkman on the field and my Flame Wingman from my graveyard to fuse them together!"

Both his Heroes fused together to form a new, shining form of Flame Wingman, with bright armor that shine almost like a sunlight. "Fusion Summon! Let's go, E-HERO Shining Flare Wingman!"

E-HERO Shining Flare Wingman Lvl 8 ATK: 2500 DEF: 2100

"Shining Flare Wingman gains Flame Wingman's effect plus his own which he gains 300ATK points for every E-HERO monster in my graveyard.'' Judai explains his Shining Flare Wingman's powers which pretty much shocked the crowd. ''Because I have 5 currently in my graveyard, he gains 1500ATK more.''

Shining Flare Wingman gains 1500ATK plus his current 2500ATK, rising him up at 4000ATK.

The crowd couldn't believe what they were seeing that the former Duel King is battling out two high power monsters with unbelievable effects.

"Two monsters… with over 3000ATK!" Anzu declared, gasping at how unbelievable this situation has become for Yugi. She knows Yugi fought Kaiba and three Blue-Eyes White Dragons, the Egyptian Gods and even the Wicked Gods, but those two monsters are even stronger.

"We all know Yugi was in way worst situations, but never this bad." Honda added. Jonouchi had to give this Judai some credit for how strong he was and his deck.

Ichigo M holds her hands together to hope that Yugi gets out of this. She had a feeling he would. She was a bit worried if he was scared, but when she looked at him… he was calmed. Yugi was very calm, smiling even.

''Deja-vu, huh?'' Yugi says, remembering this was the same combo Judai played in their last duel.

Judai grins as it was the same combo as before. He was so focus in trying out that combo that he didn't pay attention. Even so, he was still sure he can win.

"Time I win! Battle! Go Magma Neos, Super Heat Meteor!'' Judai commands as Magma Neos attacks by gathering a giant fireball over his right hand which looks like a burning comet, and then he throws it at Dark Magician. It seemed certain that this attack would be over, or was it.

"Not really Judai-kun! Trap card open, Mirror Force!" Yugi counters which freaks out Judai to see the dangerous trap in action. "Not that card."

"That's right. This card destroys all monsters in Attack Position, even those who haven't attack yet. I'm going to end your attack with one counter!" Yugi declares as Mirror Force reflects Magma Neos attack and hits all of Judai's E-HERO monsters, causing a huge explosion. Yugi smirks by how amazingly Judai manage to bring out those two monsters that quick in the duel. Even so, he was a step ahead. That was until the smoke clear away, Yugi widened his eyes to see Shining Flare Wingman and now E-HERO Neos were on the field.

"What the? How? Did you…" Yugi was trying to state until he was interrupted by Judai. "That was a close one if I didn't set the Quick-Play Spell Card, **Hero's Armor**!''

The card shows a Flame Wingman surviving through Armed Dragon LV 7's effect. Judai continues explaining with a smirk. ''This card can protect one E-HERO Fusion monster on the field from being destroyed by a card effect, plus I can draw one card if another card is destroyed this turn."

Yugi was too impressed now. Not only did Judai time his spell well, but manage to keep one of his dangerous E-HERO still on the field.

"As with my Magma Neos being traded with Neos, when a monster equip with Instant Neo Space is destroy, I can Special Summon E-HERO Neos from my deck to the field.'' Judai explains Neos's reappearance. Yugi nods, silently with much to say for that.

''How's that, Yugi-san?'' Judai asks, wondering how the great Duel King thought of his move. Yugi smiles to hear that, telling him with a calm smile. "Amazing, Judai-kun. You just get better and better. Awesome."

Everyone was surprised to hear that from Yugi, then again, he likes anyone who duels him for fun. Yugi really was impressed by Judai's move. Even so, Yugi stare at him with a confident face, declaring. ''But I'm not done yet. It will take more than that to bring me down.''

Judai expected those words, which were just what Yugi would say. "Me neither. It's still my Battle Phase, and that's bad news for you! Go, Shining Flare Wingman! Take down Dark Magician! Solar Flare!"

Shining Flare Wingman attacks Yugi's ace monster while charging in a shining aura burst tackle.

"My hero gains 300ATK extra because Magma Neos is in the graveyard. He now has 4300ATK higher than any monster you have. If my hero does destroy Dark Magician, you'll be inflicts by his special effect, and then I'll win this." Judai declares with a confident smile over his face. Yugi nodded that he was right, but at the same time, it wouldn't happen. "A duelist always has a back-up plan. Trap card open, Negate Attack! "

Yugi counters with his trap which blocks Shining Flare Wingman's attack. Judai was a bit surprised that Yugi would use that good card to just block Shining Flare Wingman's attack, but maybe he knew it was the only way.

"I can tell you know this card well, I can cancel your attack and end the Battle Phase." Yugi explains, knowing Judai knew, and he knew.

"Good move, Yugi-san. I place one card facedown. Turn End!" Judai announces as he sets a facedown and ends his turn. Even though he couldn't beat Yugi this turn, he didn't mind it. He was really hoping to fight Osiris, and finishing what they stared.

_Duel Screen: Turn 14_ __**Yugi**__: 2200LP H: 3 / Judai: 2300LP H: 0_

The crowd all sighed of relief of how Yugi survived another attack that would have ended this duel. Ichigo M felt more pump up by dueling more than ever. She never expected those two would give it their all and it was incredible.

"My turn now." Yugi says as he draws his card. As soon as he drew it, he smirks as he could sense what that card was.

"Judai-kun, I won't wait anymore. I will now take this duel to a next level. I play the spell card, Fiend's Sanctuary!" Yugi declares with the same smirk at Judai. As soon as he did, a small metal like creature was summoned on Yugi's field. "I can Special Summon one Metal Fiend Token on my field."

Metal Fiend Token Lvl 1 ATK: 0 DEF: 0

"Awesome, but that's not the only reason why you summon him right?" Judai asks, almost knowing what Yugi will try now. Yugi nods, as he then takes a serious face and lifts up the card he drew. "I'll show you my deck's true power. Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl; led me your power. "

The two magicians gave Yugi a nod in agreement, ready for his plan. With that, Yugi shouts out again while playing his card. "I tribute my three monsters, to Tribute Summon my Egyptian God Card! Come forth, The Giant God-Soldier of Obelisk!"

A large blue lighting struck down on the ground behind Yugi. His three monsters disappeared in blue auras and fly up to the sky. Then more blue lightning came down, panicking most of the people that were watching. Even Rukia, who could senses dangerous power up high. Then a huge, blue-like, gigantic giant came down from the heavens. When he touched the ground, he caused a powerful earthquake around the school to occur. Judai look up in both amazement and terror, to see Obelisk in front of him

The Giant God-Soldier of Obelisk Lvl 10 ATK: 4000 DEF: 4000

Jonouchi smirks to see the giant god on Yugi's side. With that power, not even that Hero could beat it. That's when the blond-headed duelist notice Judai clinching his fists, as he sweats a bit. He can't blame the guy, anyone who faces Yugi and sees a Egyptian God Card would be like that.

"No way. That's Yugi's second Egyptian God Card, The Giant God-Soldier of Obelisk. That's… awesome!'' Judai declares which shocks everyone and almost all fell over to the ground in a funny anime fashion.

''I never fought this Egyptian God Card, ever. This is really going to be hard, but also very fun! Luck!" Judai adds with a happy grin over his face. Now Jonouchi freaked out of horror. If he heard that right, which he hope he didn't, then Judai already fought a Egyptian God Card and it would be fun to face one he hasn't fought yet. Jonouchi was seriously afraid of Judai for how happy he was getting. ''_My god, this guy must be off my league too!_''

Yugi begins to laugh a little, expecting Judai would say that, and says. "Even against a God, you still have fun better than anyone else could really have, Judai-kun."

"Thanks Yugi-san, that really means a lot.'' Judai thanks Yugi with a blushing smile. He then straight his arms as he was pumped for the battle against Obelisk. ''Yosh, let's keep going!"

As the two duelists were still squaring on, the others were still amazed by the size of Obelisk.

"That… thing… is REALLY, REALLY BIG!'' Danny shouted to see such a huge creature. He might have fought huger, but Obelisk was in his own league. ''And here I thought that God name was just a thing to show how strong he was. Now I know it really is a title, for how HUGE HE IS!"

Kurosaki was also shocked by it and its power. He has heard of those Egyptian God Cards, but never seen one before. Just being in presence of one, he could sense its massive power.

"_I never felt something this powerful. It's more than a hollow, a Shinigami, an Arrancars, maybe equal to an Espada._" Ichigo told myself, not believing such power. But what is bugging him is that no one told him of this sooner.

"Haven't seen one of those Gods for a long time. Feels good." Jonouchi says which Honda agrees. "Hope Yugi also summons Osiris in battle too."

"Yeah. Our Yugi is back in dueling again." Anzu declares happy, truly happy to see Yugi back to what he loves doing, and that's dueling.

Ichigo M almost felt overwhelmed by the present of Obelisk, but at the same time, felt amazed by why Yugi is strong.

"_Yugi-kun, you're amazing. This is what dueling is, believe in the impossible. You were going to lose by Judai-san's moves and yet you found a way around it and now summon forth a powerful creature._'' Momomiya says to herself, smiling towards Yugi who's calm and happy. Ichigo M kinda now understands why Yugi is strong, and it's because he doesn't give up when the situation looks hopeless. He finds a way to change the duel around and never give up. This was his dueling way, his way to not give up on himself and his deck.''_As long as you believe in yourself and your deck, you can't lose right? At any rate, you inspire me, Yugi-kun._"

**Meanwhile****… in Kaiba Corp:**

Seto Kaiba and Mokuba Kaiba were called by Kaiba's right-hand man, Roland, who brought them to the Duel Terminal System room. Kaiba was already bothered about last night with the signal of Yugi's Duel Disk being activated, him dueling again after one year and the summoned of Sky Dragon of Osiris. He was cleared if Yugi dueled again, was to get him in the room as soon as possible. He was disappointed that the duel had already begun.

"So Roland, what's going on now?" Mokuba asks Roland who responds. "Well Master Mokuba, Mr. Kaiba told me to check on Mr. Yugi Mutou's Duel Disk signal if he's dueling again. So…"

Kaiba interrupted and said serious. "And, he's dueling again. And I was informed of this late. I'm not glad."

Roland stretch out his collar with his right index finger, nervous by how he should have informed of his boss of the situation, but even they weren't aware that Yugi was dueling early in the morning. However, when the order of Seto Kaiba is not complete, no matter what the change, there will be fire. Roland simple apologizes to him. "Sorry, sir. Sorry about that. We never expected him to duel in-''

''Doesn't matter now. Continue on to what we're seeing.'' Kaiba once again interrupted him as Roland nodded. ''Of course, but that's not the only thing. Please watch the screen."

They all turn to the wide screen which shows the Duel Screen mode of Yugi vs. Judai. Kaiba eyes widen to see that Yugi had just summoned The Giant God-Soldier of Obelisk.

"No way! Obelisk is summoned too. Yugi is really back to dueling again. Right Big Brother?" Mokuba asks his older brother, but there was no respond. Kaiba then started laughing which was weird for everyone else in the room.

"That Mutou… and I thought that I would become the new Duel King without a challenge.'' Kaiba said sarcastically, lying about having a challenge because his only challenge is Yugi and Yugi alone. No one else could ever hope to be his equal other than him.

''So, who's he dueling?" Kaiba demanded, curious which loser is dealing with his rival. Roland and the other employers were all their doubts to tell their boss this as Seto stares at them all.

"That's something else. The duelist that Yugi-san is dueling has a Duel Disk, but it doesn't registration in our system or even in our duelist profile. All we know that the Duel Disk's owner's name is Judai Yuki." Roland explained to his boss. Kaiba wasn't interested whoever this unknown duelist who was dueling Yugi, until he saw E-Hero Neos on Judai's field.

Seto could have sworn that he knew that card from somewhere as he says to himself. "_That card… I don_'_t know why, but I_'_ve seen that card somewhere before._''

Kaiba then looked at the field, the cards each duelist had in their hand, field and graveyard, and their previous turns with Life Point development. It was impressive how this unknown duelist was able to deal with Yugi in Kaiba's eyes. He was almost curious if this Judai would be able to handle a god like Obelisk.

''_I wonder if that kid can survive against a God Card, especially Obelisk._" Kaiba asked, curious of the outcome. Even so, Kaiba was interested now.

**Back to the duel****:**

Yami was impressed by his partner to summon forth Obelisk without his help either. He was proud in his partner's will.

''Judai-kun, this is where the real duel begins.'' Yugi declares to the E-HERO duelist, who's eager for the challenge. "You bet! Even if you destroy Neos, Shining Flare Wingman will take down Obelisk hands down."

Yugi smirks at that, which worries Judai. ''Who says Shining Flare Wingman will defeat Obelisk?''

Judai was shocked to hear that. Shining Flare Wingman has 4300ATK, and that's higher than Obelisk. How could Yugi beat his strongest Hero?

''And I'll do it with this spell card, **Divine Evolution**!" Yugi plays as he reveals a strange card that Judai never saw before and that made him panic of both excitement and terror. "What the?! I've never heard of that card!''

"I don't blame you. This card I only used before against an impossible challenge against certain cards. To the point, this card increases Obelisk attack by 1000ATK points.'' Yugi explains as Obelisk is strength by new power, transforming him into Obelisk the Progenitor. Judai widens his eyes in amazement.

"Wow!'' Judai awes of surprise to think such a card can power-up an Egyptian God Card. Obelisk's ATK went up to 5000ATK, which prove Yugi's card could do that. Now Judai was concerned if Yugi would attack Neos and win the duel. It seems certain that Yugi won't hold back.

''_Aw man! If Yugi-san attacks Neos, I lose. I can't let that happened._'' Judai thought to himself, having no option but to use his trap to save him.

''Battle Obelisk, attack Neos with-'' Yugi was declaring his attack, until Judai counters with a new trap.''Then I use the trap card, **Shift Hero **to save Neos!''

The trap shows an E-HERO Bubbleman, swapping places with an E-HERO Bladedge, while being attacked by a D-HERO Dogma.

''This card forces my opponent to battle one of my E-Heroes by my choice. I chose Shining Flare Wingman. Plus, I lose zero damage from that attack." Judai explains his trap as Shining Flare Wingman intercepted Neos attack, protecting the weaker hero against Obelisk.

"That won't change. Go, Obelisk! Fist of Fury!" Yugi commands as Obelisk launches his giant fist of torment against Shining Flare Wingman, destroying him and sending a huge wave at Judai. His Life Points were safe, but it still felt like he lost Life Points. That was how powerful Obelisk is.

"I'm done for now. I hope you don't lose without showing me your growth, Judai-kun!" Yugi declares, trying to reach out to Judai to not give up. He has hoped that the E-HERO duelist has not reached this far to be pushed back by Obelisk.

Judai knew better to not give up, and that's why he couldn't lose to Yugi of all people. He believes he can win, and that's what he will show Yugi.

''I plan to do so, Yugi-san!'' Judai replies with a determined expression, showing he won't back down yet. Yugi smiles to hear that as both Neos and Obelisk glare at each other.

The heated duel continues to rage on. Who will win?

* * *

_**Commercial Break:**_

_**Yugi with Yami and Kuriboh beside him: Show me your growth, Judai-kun!**_

_**Judai with Yubel and Winged Kuriboh beside him: I**__**'m going to give it my all, Yugi-san!**_

* * *

The duel continues as Judai hasn't given his all yet, and he plans to use his full power to win.

_Duel Screen: Turn 15_ Yugi: 2200LP H: 1 / __**Judai**__: 2300LP H: 0_

"I haven't given up yet. My draw!" Judai declares as he draws his top card. He smirks with the card he just drew. Knowing it will change the situation around, but it might not be enough against Obelisk. Even so, he had to put his faith on his deck to change the duel to give him the cards to beat him.

"I use the spell card, Spy Hero! This card sends two cards from my deck to my graveyard to add one spell card my opponent already used." Judai activates as he sends two random cards to his graveyard which were Necro Gardna and E-Emergency Call. He then chooses the Card of Sanctity from Yugi's graveyard and plays it. "I use your spell card, Card of Sanctity! Now we draw till we hold 6 cards each."

Both Yugi and Judai drew up to six cards again. Judai had a look that says he has a move to win, hopefully.

"I set three cards face down. Turn End!" Judai declares as he sets three facedowns and end his turn.

_Duel Screen: Turn 16_ __**Yugi**__: 2200LP H: 6 / Judai: 2300LP H: 3_

Yugi was pretty shocked by Judai's strange turn. By how he drew his cards, he could tell that E-HERO duelist had a good hand. So why just set three facedowns? Yugi couldn't help but worry about those facedowns, even if Obelisk is almost immune to all effects.

"_What's Judai-kun up to?_" Yugi asks to the Pharaoh who had no idea for once, except to be ready. "_We have to be careful._"

Yugi nods as he draws his card. "My turn! Draw. I'll summon my new monster, **Trap Congregator Dragon** in defense mode. "

A new monster Yugi summons is a small brown dragon with many bags of traps and wearing a large poncho and a large sombrero.

**Trap Congregator Dragon Lvl 4 ATK: 1000 DEF: 1200**

Judai is curious what Yugi's new monster would be able to do. Yugi continues his turn by entering his Battle Phase. "Battle, Obelisk! Attack Neos with Fist of Fate!"

Obelisk sends out another giant fist right towards Neos. Judai was waiting for this as he reveals his combo. "I'm ready this time. Quick-Play Spell Card… GO, The Flute of a Summoning Kuriboh! I can Special Summon one Kuriboh or Winged Kuriboh from my deck to the field or in my hand."

He selects his Winged Kuriboh from his deck and says to his little partner mentally. "_I need your help again, old buddy._"

Winged Kuriboh responds with a nod. Judai smiles and quickly gets serious as he summons him "I Special Summon Winged Kuriboh in attack mode."

Winged Kuriboh Lvl 1 ATK: 300 DEF: 200

Yugi smiles to notice that Judai has his own Kuriboh, but something was off when he summoned his Winged Kuriboh in Attack Position.

Judai says to his winged partner with a wink. "_Let's show Yugi-san how strong we gotten, partner._"

Winged Kuriboh winks back as the two stare down at Yugi with determined eyes. Judai continues on by revealing his second facedown. "Time to evolved, I play the Spell Transcendent Wings!''

Now Yugi was surprised as he never saw that card before. As he's trying to figure out what Judai intends to do, the E-HERO duelist explains to him.''I have to discard two cards from my hand and sent Winged Kuriboh from my field away to evolve him into his strongest form, Winged Kuriboh LV 10!"

Judai discards his two cards and then Winged Kuriboh's wings shine bright as it engulfs him around his body, transforming the tiny winged furball into a new form with larger, feather wings that floated around the field.

Winged Kuriboh LV 10 Lvl 10 ATK: 300 DEF: 200

Yugi was now shocked of the sight of such a monster. It might have the same ATK and DEF as a Winged Kuriboh, but he knew better to not underestimate a monster by power alone.

Judai smirks with confidence that now that he brought out his powerful monster, he can change the duel around in one move. He declares to Yugi as he points at his Winged Kuriboh LV 10. "I can now win this duel, Yugi-san! I activate Winged Kuriboh LV 10's effect! By releasing him, I can destroy all my opponent's monsters and inflict damage to him/her Life Points equal to the total of the ATK of each destroyed monster.''

This scared Yugi, not expecting to face against a monster with such a powerful and destructive effect. ''To be able to destroy all of my monsters and then inflict damage on me by their ATK, it's quite a powerful Kuriboh, Judai-kun.''

''Thank you, Yugi-san. At any rate, Obelisk has 5000 and your new dragon has 1000. So… pretty much, I win!" Judai declares as he raises his hand up as Winged Kuriboh LV 10 takes flight. ''End this, Winged Kuriboh LV 10! Heaven's Nova!''

Winged Kuriboh LV 10 unleashes his true power and creates a huge shining explosion right towards Yugi's monsters. The blast hit him, causing a huge explosion of light that engulfs the field. No one couldn't tell if Yugi lost. This very much worried Yugi's group very much.

"Gotcha! That's game, Yugi-san-'' Judai was about to say, until he noticed something was wrong. The explosion soon left as it reveals that both Obelisk and the dragon survived. ''What? How did-''

Judai then felt a huge pressure building up where Yugi was standing; he looks up at him and notices that two traps were activated. And last Judai checked; Yugi didn't have them.

''_He took his time to appear._'' Yubel spoke mentally to Judai who agreed, as he could tell who they were dueling now.''No kidding, the Nameless Pharaoh.''

Judai was right as Yugi's Millennium Puzzle had glowed and he became Yami Yugi.

''_You didn't have to step in like that._'' Yugi pointed out to Yami, who was already ready to use his trick to save himself from Judai's devastated combo.

''_Sorry Yugi, but I couldn't wait any longer._'' Yami replies as he smirks at Judai's direction. Yugi sighs, having a feeling the Pharaoh was done waiting for his chance and wanting to duel him now. Yugi did felt bad, knowing he wanted his shot for quite a while. It was understandable.

''Yugi wanted to end this duel his way, but I couldn't help but see what you got, Judai.'' Atem declares with a confident smirk over his face. Judai smiles to his respond. ''Well I guess I have no choice in the matter. Even though one thing is bugging me.''

Judai put his eyes at Yugi's Duel Disk and his Life Points were untouched. ''How did you survived?''

"I expected as such, Judai-kun? We didn't want to take any chances, so I use **Trap Congregator Dragon's** effect.'' Yami Yugi revealed as he pointed at his dragon who, before the blast, he shot two pistol blasts. ''During my Battle Phase, for every non-trap cards that were used by my opponent, I can use and activate that same number of trap cards in my hand to the field. With this card's effect, I can use any existing Trap cards in my hand and activate them this turn.''

Judai was surprised to hear of such a card. And not only that, but it seem he was almost… ready for Judai's combo which mostly involved around Quick-Play Spells.

''However, any trap cards that remain on the field on the End Phase are destroyed." Yugi ends his explaining which still left its mark on Judai's. The E-HERO duelist was still shocked by how lucky Yugi was to play such a card. "_A monster that can allow the player to activate his trap cards in the hand if the opponent uses a non-trap card during his Battle Phase. It's similar to Jetroid's special effect._"

"Through my dragon's effect, I activate the trap card, **Divine Life Armor**! This card can utilize with my God Cards." Yami Yugi revealed his first trap, which showed Sky Dragon of Osiris being engulfed by a golden aura in the form of armor.

"No way, another God Card boost card!" Judai questioned in awe to not expect another card that works with the Egyptian God Cards. Yami Yugi nods as he explains his new card's powers. "This card protects all of my monsters from being destroyed by battle and by a card effect. Plus my dragon already had the effect that he can't be destroyed by card effects one per turn, so all my monsters are safe."

"But… Winged Kuriboh LV 10's special effect should hit you." Judai tried to point out about the damage Yugi took, however Yami Yugi was one step ahead. "I used another trap card by my dragon's effect, **Kuriboh's Will Defense**!''

The card shows the hidden power of Kuriboh in a golden aura. Yami Yugi explains as he used the trap before Winged Kuriboh LV 10 hit him. ''This is a Continuous Trap Card that activate when I take any damage by a card's effect. I have to send a Kuriboh from my hand to the graveyard to negate all damage, plus battle damage into 0.''

Once again Judai was amazed by Yugi's protection he gave himself even against Winged Kuriboh LV 10. Yami was also impressed because Yugi was able to turn the plan out his move very well. But most of all was drawing Kuriboh when Yugi needed him. If it wasn't for that, they would have lost to Judai.

''My Kuriboh will also always be here for me too." Yami Yugi and even Yugi pointed out as the spirit of Kuriboh joined them. Judai smiles, knowing that they're both agree about trusting their partners.

He then said to his own little partner with a smile. "_Thanks again, old friend_."

Kuriboh nods in happiness to his kindness. Yami Yugi turns back to Judai and declares. "I can still attack this turn. Now attack, Obelisk!''

Obelisk resumes his attack as it charges at Neos, but Judai counters it. "Not so fast! I remove my Necro Gardna from my graveyard and remove it from play to negate one attack this turn."

The spirit of Necro Gardna appeared to block Obelisk's Fist of Fate head on, stopping the giant God's attack. Yami Yugi expected Judai wouldn't go down without a fight.

"I guess I'll set one card facedown. Turn End!" Yami Yugi declares as he sets a facedown and ended his turn. Next **Kuriboh's Will Defense** was destroyed by **Trap Congregator Dragon's** effect.

_Duel Screen: Turn 17_ Yugi: 2200LP H: 2 / __**Judai**__: 2300LP H: 1_

Judai was a bit worried by how last turned ended for him. If it wasn't for Spy Hero's effect, he wouldn't have gotten Necro Gardna to block Obelisk's attack. Now he had to change the duel around or else he's toasted.

"I really am enjoying this duel, but I can't afford to lose to you, Yugi-san!'' Judai declares seriously, staring up at Yami Yugi as he draws his top card and plays it. ''I play the spell card, Spellbook Inside the Pot! Now both players draw three cards!''

They both draw three cards and the former Osiris student reveals his facedown card. ''I activate my Continuous Trap Card, Call of the Haunted! I can now Special Summon one monster card in my graveyard in attack mode. I summon my second partner, Yubel!''

Suddenly, from the darkness of the ground, came out female demon, Yubel, to join forces with Neos.

Yubel Lvl 10 ATK: 0 DEF: 0

"_What? Judai-kun means it if he's going to summon a monster with 0ATK._" Yugi pointed out to the Pharaoh, knowing how dangerous monsters with 0ATK can be. Yami agreed, but there was another reason for the summoned, something strange. "_That's not the problem. The only problem is… what's he's going to do._"

Judai still had a smile on his face of excitement, having Yubel on the field with Neos, he might use that fusion. Yubel asks his partner in thought. "_You seem to always enjoy this. Still, are you sure that you want me in this duel? And use that?_"

"_Yea. I didn't want to at first, but I got no choice._ _Because… first, you are my friend. And second, I need something to fight against Yugi-san's God Card._" Judai explains which brings a smile to Yubel, agreeing that if they're going to win, it would be best to use that move.

''Yugi-san, what I will do next will change this duel from here on in! I activate the card of the Supreme King, Super Polymerization!'' Judai shouts out, holding his card up high, as his eyes momentary glow in gold in one eye and green on the other. Both the Pharaoh and Yugi could sense the power within their opponent, and it was powerful.

"I can discard one card to fuse a certain amount of monsters to Fusion Summon that Fusion Monster. I fuse Neos and Yubel to become one!" Judai declares as both E-HERO Neos and Yubel fly up to the sky and form together to create a new monster in their place. A monster with both the appearance of Neos, fused with Yubel's design, but much more powerful.

"Fusion Summon! The Ultimate Being of Light and Dark, Neos Wiseman!" Judai declares as the new Neos sends shockwaves around the field. These waves even made Obelisk flick of rage, sending a challenge.

Neos Wiseman Lvl 10 ATK: 3000 DEF: 3000

"Neos can fuse with Yubel too? It must have a powerful ability to summon him." Yami Yugi asks, not wanting to get hurt by whatever this new monster could do.

"So true! When Neos Wiseman battles with one of your monsters, I can inflict damage to you equal to the attack of the monster that he battled at the end of the Damage Step. Then I can increase my Life Points equal to the defense of that same monster." Judai explains with a smirk over his face. Yami Yugi should be scared to what he heard, but he instead felt glad to see Judai fight that hard. It amazed him and Yugi that he never used that card before. Judai points his fingers to Yami Yugi and says his catchphrase, preparing to attack. "Gotcha, Yugi-san! Battle! Neos Wiseman, attack Obelisk with Ultimate Nova! "

Neos Wiseman shot out a light-darkness sphere, throwing it right at Obelisk. If this attack hits, Yami Yugi takes more damage than Judai and… he'll lose. However he wasn't going to let that happened.

"I won't lose to that. Trap card open, Attack Guidance Barrier! This card switches your target to my **Trap Congregator Dragon** and increases his defense by 600." Yugi countered as Neos Wiseman's attack was then redirected to his dragon.

Then Neos Wiseman attack was turned around to his dragon. The attack hit it, but it still stood there and his Life Points stood still. This shocked Judai, not expecting that.

"Okay? Should I guess or should you tell me?" Judai questions as he scratches his hair.

Yami Yugi explains Judai by showing the removed cards he sent. "I use the second effect of **Kuriboh's Will Defense**. By removing it and one Kuriboh from my graveyard, I can protect a monster from being destroyed and I lose 0 damage of any kind this turn."

Judai was not expecting that Yugi still had so many options to protect himself from such an attack. But he didn't care because it was also incredible too! He couldn't stop enjoying this duel because it was so epic.

"You are the best duelist ever, Yugi-san! Number 1!'' Judai shouts with a lot of joy to duel Yugi like this. Even so, he calms down and points out he wasn't going to lose. ''But, Neos Wiseman other effect activates to increase my Life Points equal to your monster's DEF."

Judai's Life Points increase by 1800LP plus, putting him up to 4100LP. Everyone didn't expect now that Judai was back on the lead, way up.

"I set a card facedown. Turn End!" Judai ends his turn with a new set card. Judai didn't know why he would place that card, knowing Wiseman Neos can turn the duel around, but it was best to not be overconfident.

_Duel Screen: Turn 18_ __**Yugi**__: 2200LP H: 5 / Judai: 4100LP H: 1 _

"My draw! I play another God card boost card, **Divine's Command** spell card!'' Yami Yugi plays as it shows a large hand stopping the destructive power of Raigeki, Dark Hole and Harpie's Feather Duster. ''This card allows my God Card to negate the effects of any card on the opponent's field during this turn. Now your Neos Wiseman special effects will not work."

This didn't help Judai, not one bit as he smirks nervously at what might happen next. Yami Yugi continues his turn. "I Normal Summon Blockman in defense mode.''

Blockman Lvl 4 ATK: 1000 DEF: 1500

A lego humanoid monster appeared on the field. Then Yami Yugi shouts as Obelisk unleashes a roar. ''I use Obelisk's special effect. I can tribute two monsters on my field to destroy all of my opponent's monsters and inflict 4000LP of damage."

This gave the former Osiris student a big worry in his face. Obelisk then grabs both Trap Congregator Dragon and Blockman, absorbing them as they disappear, giving the mighty god even more power.

"Do it, Obelisk! Fist of Fury!" Yami Yugi commands. Obelisk sends out a huge double fists wave attack, slamming them right at Neos Wiseman that destroyed him instantly and hit Judai in the process, sending him back

The blast was able to send everyone else back, all bracing themselves, some not so lucky. They were shocked by the power that Yugi just used. Ichigo K was both amazed and almost speechless by that attack. "Un…believable. How can one card have that much power?"

"I have seen much powerful things, BUT THIS IS CRAZY!" Danny shouts as he was sent flat to the ground. He didn't know what to say about Yugi's Egyptian God Cards, except they were really gods.

Jonouchi, Anzu and Hiroto all had a smile on their face for those who never first witness the power of a God Card. Ichigo M, who already seen the mighty force of Sky Dragon of Osiris, still felt overwhelmed by another god's power. In fact, she wanted to wet herself, and pray to not witness the last of the gods.

Even though he was hit by 4000LP of damage, Judai still stood tall, breathing heavily of the blow he took. With both E-HERO Neos and Yubel powers together, Judai withstood Obelisk god-like powers, only barely.

"Because of Obelisk's effect, I can't attack this turn. I set one card facedown. I end my turn." Yami Yugi ends his turn with his own facedown card.

_Duel Screen: Turn 19_ Yugi: 2200LP H: 4 / __**Judai**__: 100LP H: 1 _

Judai hasn't made his draw yet, in fact, he was still staring down the ground. This concerned the Pharaoh, maybe that he lost his way. He hoped it wasn't the case because he and Yugi know that Judai is better than that.

"Judai, don't give up yet! I won't let you give up-" Yami Yugi was saying, until Judai's hand lift up to him. Then Judai lift up his face, still smiling as he says his own conclusion. "Until the last card is play. I learn what it means to never back down from any duelist. I learn how harsh dueling is, but I still love dueling because it's my nature to love it. Yugi-san, I won't lose till I gave it my all!"

Yami Yugi was surprised, but smirk at Judai's determination. Judai closes his eyes and holds on the top card of his deck. He thought to himself, trusting everything to his deck. "_My deck will never give up on me either. I believe… in my power and in the power of my bonds!_ "

He opens his eyes and shouts out while drawing that card. "It's my… DRAW!"

Judai smiles when he sees his card. Yami Yugi is wondering what card he drew.

"I haven't used my most powerful card yet. But first, I play the O- Oversoul spell card. I can Special Summon one E-HERO normal monster on the field. Return again, E-HERO Neos!" Judai plays as Neos returns back to the field. Judai smirks to Yami Yugi and says with a serious and happy tone. "I have all my old friends spirit's inside my soul. I won't lose to anyone, even against my hero, the greatest duelist in history. Time for my last move! Trap card open, Future Vision!"

His facedown card reveals itself which also releases a strange pressure around Judai. He continues his turn while showing the only card in his hand, which was a second Polymerization card. "I have to send one Polymerization card from my hand to the graveyard… which I have! I now send Neos and all my Neo-Spacians from my deck to Fusion Summon the Ultimate Hero, the Ultimate Contact Fusion… E-HERO God Neos!"

Yami Yugi and everyone else were shocked to what they heard. A God of a E-HERO? This was some news.

"God Neos, a god version of Neos?" Yami Yugi asks in awe, which Judai nods.

Judai sends all those cards to the graveyard. At that same time, all of Judai's Neo-Spacians appear on the field beside Neos.

"Fusion Summon! Create the future, E-HERO God Neos!" Judai shouts with all of his might. Then all his Neo-Spacians became color form energies that enter Neos and soon, changed and became into a giant, golden god-like version of Neos, with golden armor and feather wings. The very presence of this new monster was powerful enough to shock Obelisk.

E-HERO God Neos Lvl 12 ATK: 2500 DEF: 2500

"By using God Neos special ability, I can remove all my Neo-Spacians and increase God Neos by 500 ATK points for each card remove. I can also send E-HERO monsters too like Magma Neos which I am also removing from play too." Judai explains. He removed all his Neo-Spacians and Magma Neos from play. He continues saying with a smirk. "God Neos also gains the effects of the removed monsters too until the end phase."

This already scared Yami Yugi as God Neos went up beyond high, to 6500ATK, and then up some from Flare Scarab and Magma Neos's effects added, giving the already powerful God more power.

How is he supposed to fight a monster that already surpassed his own Egyptian God Card?

The crowd all had their mouths opened widely, amazed by Judai's dueling spirit. Ichigo M got worry for Yugi more than ever. God Neos was added with 3500ATK points, plus Neo-Spacian Flare Scarab and Magma Neos special effects, it was 1600 more attack points. A grand total of 7600ATK! The math was now starting to hurt her head too much.

"It's impossible. Yugi can't win" Students were beginning to mutter, by how the outcome has become for the former Duel King.

Jonouchi refused to admin Yugi's defeat. None of Yugi's friends did, including Ichigo K and Danny, believed the same thing. More to Momomiya who was still cheering on for Yugi. She says to herself in thought while holding both her hands in praying. "_Please… Yugi-kun, don't give up._"

Judai smiles for true victory. He didn't expect to come this far, and he knew he finally reach his limit. With God Neos, he can change everything.

"I finally have you, Yugi-san! Battle! Go, God Neos! Legendary Strike!'' Judai commands as God Neos fires a shining energy sphere from his hand and launches it at Obelisk. The attack hit and a big explosion which by now, everyone other than Yugi's friends knew this duel was over. Judai was shock to see that he won. The E-HERO duelist was a bit shocked, not so sure if he won, but he couldn't help it.

"I… won? I beat Yugi-san! I did it! Gotcha…" His victory speech was cut short when he saw both Obelisk and Yami Yugi still standing. Judai was speechless to see his hero was still standing, and smiling.

"What's wrong, Judai? I won't lose like that." Yami Yugi declares with a cocky smirk. Judai was still shocked how he survived, until he remembered the trap he set last turn. "Then… your facedown card… saved you."

Yami Yugi nods and explains while pointing to his revealed trap that he activated before he was hit. "I used the trap card, Soul Shield! By paying half my Life Points, I can cancel your attack and end the Battle Phase."

Judai and everyone else were amazed by how incredible Yugi still is. Judai began to shiver, almost by rage, until he explodes with excitement, shouting in an energetic way. "You are the greatest duelist in the whole world, Yugi-san!''

Everyone almost fell over to the ground in a funny anime fashion, not understanding the energetic duelist.

''I got nothing left, so I end my turn." Judai says as God Neos ATK points were return to 6500ATK.

_Duel Screen: Turn 20_ __**Yugi**__: 1100LP H: 4 / Judai: 100LP H: 0 _

Yami Yugi look up at his deck as he's about to draw, until Judai points out. "Yugi-san, God Neos can still use his special effect, even in your turn.''

This surprised the crowd, even Jonouchi for once. He even knew it was weird to give a hint to one of his cards, although Judai didn't mind it.

''Give it all you got, Yugi-san." Judai declares to his hero with a thumb up.

He knew that Judai was right. He turns his head to see only Ichigo M and everyone else he cares about. She smiles to him to somehow to tell him that she still believes in him. Yami Yugi turns his head to face his top card in his deck and thought to himself. "_Like Judai, I believe in my deck and everyone too._"

He turns around to see Yugi also sure about what they need to win. Yami Yugi nods as he declares to Judai when he faced him back. ''Right, Judai-kun. I haven't given up and I won't.''

He holds onto his top card, closing his eyes to draw the card he needed. "_Heart of the cards, guide me. Led me a miracle!_ "

There was a small spark in the clouds above them, almost signaling something.

"It's my turn! DRAW!" Yami Yugi declares as he draws his card with all of his power left. A small lightning strike appears over the sky for a moment. As soon as he drew that card, without looking at it, he had a smirk in his face.

''Sorry, Judai-kun, but this duel is over.'' Yami Yugi declares with worries the smiling Judai.

"I first activate the spell card, Monster Reborn! I can now Special Summon one monster from either player's graveyard on my field. Resurrect, Dark Magician!" The Pharaoh plays as he brings back his faithful servant back to the field.

Dark Magician Lvl 7 ATK: 2500 DEF: 2100

Yugi's ace monster came back to the field in his pride. Judai wonders to himself, wondering why Dark Magician. "_What is he up to?_"

Everyone else was also questioning this move, as Yami Yugi continues forward. "I'm not done. I play my Polymerization spell card. I fuse my Dark Magician and my Buster Blader from my hand to Fusion Summon. "

Buster Blader appeared on the field and he and Dark Magician fused toward while flying to become a new, magician/warrior-like monster. "Fusion Summon! The Ultimate Magical Swordsman, Dark Paladin!"

Dark Paladin Lvl 8 ATK: 2900 DEF: 2400

Dark Paladin appeared beside Obelisk in union. Judai got excited because he never, EVER fought the legendary Dark Paladin before. It was a thrill, but he still didn't get what is Yugi's strategy.

"Dark Paladin's effect gains him 500 ATK points for every Dragon-type monster on either player's field or graveyard. But instead of using him, I play the quick spell card, De-Fusion! I can return a Fusion monster back to my Extra deck to Special Summon the Fusion Material monsters back to the field. I return…" Yami Yugi plays which worried Judai, thinking he would return God Neos instead. It would be game over if that would happened, because then he can't bring back anything.

However, Yami Yugi instead chose Dark Paladin. "I return Dark Paladin to Special Summon both Dark Magician and Buster Blader back to the field."

Judai was surprised that Yami Yugi didn't choice his ultimate E-HERO back but his own. Everyone else was too. Both of Yami Yugi's monsters return to the field. Yami Yugi also knew that Judai was curious about his choice.

Dark Magician Lvl 7 ATK: 2500 DEF: 2100

Buster Blader Lvl 7 ATK: 2600 DEF: 2300

"Confusion? I don't blame you." Yami Yugi said which made Judai asked him. "Then… what are you up to?"

Yami Yugi smiles while holding his last card and shouts out. "I'll show… **my** last move! I sacrifice Obelisk the Giant God Soldier, Buster Blade and Dark Magician to Tribute Summon the Strongest of all three Egyptians God Cards!"

Judai and Yubel both had a look of fear to what shall happen now. Yami Yugi then began to read a chant from his card, even Yugi in spirit form. "Almighty protector of the Sun and Sky, I beg of thee please heed my cry; Transform thyself from Orb of Light, and bring me victory in this fight…"

Then a giant golden sphere appeared and descended from the sky. Everyone and Judai was stunned and shocked to witness that. Yugi's friends, except Ichigo M, Ichigo K and Danny, and Judai, knew what is going to happen now. Yami Yugi continues his chanting while playing his card. "I beseech thee grace our humble game, but first I shall call out thy name; Winged God Dragon of Ra!"

Then all three tribute monsters disappeared, forming into light, and sent shot up to the giant sphere which from there, it open itself. The sphere reveals itself into a giant golden bird-like dragon with red eyes and a blue gem on top of his head. It was the mightiest and strongest of all God Cards, The Winged God Dragon of Ra.

Winged God Dragon of Ra Lvl 10 ATK: ? DEF: ?

**Meanwhile****… Back in Kaiba Corp:**

Everyone in the room were both stunned and shocked to just witness that Yugi was using a combo to summon his most and the strongest of all three God Cards; Winged God Dragon of Ra. Kaiba look up on the screen, calm.

"No…way. Yugi just summoned the most powerful God Card there is." Mokuba said as he back away a few steps to even see from the Duel Screen that Yugi really turn the duel around and won hands down.

Even Roland had to admit that Yugi is truly more powerful than any duelist out there. "I don't want to judge, but Yugi-san hasn't lost his touch in dueling. He's one of the greatest duelists, other than Mr. Kaiba, to be known as the Duel King."

Kaiba was quieted at first, but he finally said with a smirk. "I would also agree on that."

He made a small laugh, amused that Yugi hasn't lost his touch, and continued saying. "He is my and only rival that I will defeat. Mokuba, we're going."

This surprised the youngest Kaiba brother and asked him. "Where?"

Seto said while beginning to leave the room. "Where? Where Yugi is."

As soon as he left, Mokuba hurry to catch up to his older brother. He didn't know how his brother was thinking, but Mokuba was certain that Seto was happy… in some way.

**Back to the duel****:**

The crowd took steps back at what they have just witnessed, the summoned of the legendary God. It was frightening how Yugi turned the duel around by summoning the mighty Winged God Dragon of Ra onto his field.

"What… is that thing? IT'S SUPER HUGE GIANT CHICKEN!" Danny was overwhelming shocked to see something so much bigger than Obelisk, and probably even more powerful than him too.

Kurosaki gulps his throat by the sight of Yugi's other God Card. He says in shock. "I agree. Jonouchi, what is that card?"

Rukia knew what that card was, but she was too scared because she never once saw it up close.

Jonouchi turns his head with a smile and says. "That, my friend, is the strongest and toughest of all the three God Cards in this whole world; The Winged God Dragon of Ra!"

Ichigo M kinda now lost all need to use the bathroom to hear that. She was hoping to not see it, and it was too late to regret it.

"I remember all those times when we saw Ra being summoned. Scary times." Honda said which Jonouchi nodded. Danny then noticed something off, and it was that Ra had no attack. "But, it doesn't have any attack points. What was Yugi doing?"

Now even Kurosaki notice that, kinda strange he didn't because of the spiritual energy Ra had. "I agree. He could have used Obelisk's special effect to destroy God Neos and win, I think."

Jonouchi didn't respond, knowing how much of beginners they were. Anzu responds for him. "That's because there's more to Ra than meets the eye. Yugi has fought against Ra before. So did Jonouchi, actually twice. Those were tough moments there, right Jonouchi?"

Jonouchi made a look of pain when he fought the fake Ra from Odion Ishtar and the real one in, its Phoenix Mode, from Yami Marik. Jonouchi made a pledge, to never face the fire chicken bird in his entire life.

"Yeah, I almost forgot about that. Even so, I…" He was interrupted by Ichigo M who was the mostly quiet to them, until she mutter. "I believe in Yugi-kun."

This surprises all of them at once, even Jonouchi. She continues saying with a smile to them. "I've never had this much faith in just one person like this, but… I do now. Huh?! I've only seen him duel twice, but he is the greatest duelist… no, more. He's the kindness, sweetest and coolest guy in the whole world, second of course to Masaya-kun! I'm going to become a great duelist like Yugi, a duelist who believes in their bonds and in their deck. Go! Yugi-kun! Show everyone your miracle!"

Everyone smile to hear that, as Anzu even found it kinda charming that Ichigo has that much faith in Yugi. Made her feel better, almost expecting she would be the type to only like a guy for bad reasons. Jonouchi was more shocked than anyone else, but then he began to smile, a bit, and said to himself in thought. "_Wow. Maybe she__'__s not so bad. I__'__m starting to like her more. I__'m__ glad she__'__s not Kaiba._"

Ra stands over Yami Yugi's field in its all mighty godlike pride as it unleashes a mighty roaring at Judai and his God Neos. Judai, who should be terrified by Ra's power, was smiling and get more excited and energized.

"Amazing… Amazing! You showed me all of your Egyptian God Cards. You showed me the will of a true duelist, Yugi-san!'' Judai shouts with so much excitement in his voice. He looks up at Ra, amazed to see him. It wasn't the first time he faced Ra, as he did during the GX Tournament, but facing the real god was completely something different. ''I've already fought a fake Ra before, but it's a more of an honor to fight the real one. You completely made this duel even funnier than before, Yuig-san!"

Yami Yugi was glad by Judai's praise that he answers back while saying with a smile. "Judai, you deceiver the chance to fight me at my best. Thank you."

Judai smiles to hear that as he blushes. There was a small silence until Yami Yugi spoke again. "As you might know from who already fought Ra, you know about his special abilities.

Judai nods in responds. Yami Yugi understood as he activates them. "When Ra is summoned to the field by a Tribute Summon, he gains both the attack and the defense points from the tribute monsters. Ra's attack and defense points are the combine power of Obelisk plus **Divine Evolution**, Dark Magician and Buster Blader. And I activate his other effect to transfer my Life Points to only leave me with 1LP and increase his attack by the rest."

Ra's attack and defense is raised up a lot more than God Neos. First by 2500ATK, raising more by 2600ATK, then 5000ATK, and then adding 1099 of Yugi's Life Points… Ra now possessed the power of 11199ATK and 8400DEF!

Judai was more excited than before, terrified of course, but he didn't care. He knew he lost, but he was glad he gave it his all in the end.

"I know I wouldn't win, but I use God Neos' effect. I remove ALL my E-HEROS to increase God Neos attack points and gain all their effects." Judai decides for one final shot.

God Neos attack got raised by 500ATKx8 which was a grand total of 10500ATK! Both their Gods were almost equals to power. Everyone never saw a duel this intense or even this much match up. They all knew this would be the last attack.

"LET'S GO! BATTLE!" Both duelists declare as both Ra and God Neos charge at each other in the sky, clashing their hands/claws head on in a grip. Even with God Neos's muscles, Ra was still too strong as he picks his peak over God Neos's head. Then Ra enter his Phoenix Mode which forced God Neos to back away from the burning god.

"God Neos! Legendary Strike!'' Judai shouts with all of his might as God Neos fire off one more godlike orb blast at Ra.

"Go, the great Sun God Dragon Ra! Fire Cannon Blaze Storm!" Yami Yugi commands as Ra opens up his peak, charging up a gigantic fireball, and then fires it like a storm of flames.

Both attacks collided in a powerful blast, either one not backing away… However, Ra's was much stronger than God Neos. Ra's attack overcomes the Legendary Strike, destroying Judai's ultimate God Neos into bits of his holographic body and brings Judai's Life Points to zero.

**Duel Screen: Winner… Yugi Mutou: 1LP Judai: 0LP**

Their Duel Disk shut down while Ra leaves and returns back to Yugi's deck. In that instant, Yami Yugi returned back into normal Yugi, taking a breath for how intense the duel was.

It was over, and Yugi won. Even though Judai lost, after so much training, he wasn't mad, yet proud of his growth. He walks up to Yugi and says in his cool, energetic self while performing his signature point pose. "You're awesome, Yugi-san! You should say "Gotcha!" instead of me."

Yugi chuckles a bit as he thought about it. "Nay. It's your thing, Judai-kun. But to make you happy… Gotcha!"

This made Judai very happy. "Thank you, Yugi-san. That means a whole lot!"

They both began to laugh a bit until Jonouchi and everyone else approached them.

"Hey everyone, that was some duel I…" He was unable to finish because Momomiya hugged him from behind. The hug made Jonouchi go berserk as Anzu blushes of shock.

Momomiya didn't know why she hugged him for, but it was right. Then she got embarrassed because everyone else was staring at her. She pulls away as she says with a nervous smile. "That was amazing, Yugi-kun! You're awesome too!"

Yugi never felt happy for someone to say that, so much that he blushed intensely. There were other hugs, ones from Anzu and even Rebecca Hawkins. However, with Ichigo Momomiya, the young man felt something like he's in love with her… which didn't made sense so he didn't want to think about it. Yami smirked that Yugi might have feelings for the red pigtail girl. Yugi says to her while blushing. "Umm… thanks a lot, Ichigo-kun."

Ichigo nods happily, enjoying the duel very much. She has never felt so pump up or excited about a nerdy game as such since… never really. Ichigo was truly thrilled and overwhelmed. "That was amazing how you summoned the other God Cards like that. And even more with Judai's determination. I've seen from you and Judai-kun what a true duelist fights for their all, the believed in the Heart of the Cards and not giving up!"

Yugi and Judai smile happily to hear that they got the attention of someone who likes the game. Kurosaki was a bit surprised that Momomiya would say that, then again, he was amazed by the game too. Anzu nodded, although she felt a bit jealous that Ichigo M hugged Yugi, but she let it go; knowing it wouldn't mean anything than being friends.

Jonouchi didn't pay any attention as he turns his sight at Judai and declared in an unimpressive, but yet impressive tone. "You're not half bad, umm… Whoever your name is?"

"It's Judai Yuki, Jonouchi." Judai answers which makes Jonouchi grin in his glory to hear his name. "So you heard of me huh? And my awesomeness?"

Judai nods, that even though he didn't pay much attention in Duel Academia, he did pay attention on the history of the best duelists, and most of all the top 3 male duelists in the world. The first two were obvious; Yugi and Kaiba. And the third is the man with the golden luck, Katsuya Jonouchi.

"There are a lot of people who knows about Katsuya Jonouchi, one of the greatest duelists in the world. You're the original duelist who has Red-Eyes Black Dragon as your ace card." Judai added, admitting that he admires even the top best because they stick to what they do, even Kaiba. And then he remembers about Asuka's brother, Fubuki. He had his problems with Nightshround's powers, but that never stop him from using the powers of Red-Eyes Black Dragon. ''Very awesome. A friend of mines also uses Red-Eyes too.''

Jonouchi was completely ecstatic to hear that. Finally, the recommendation he rightfully desire; respect and praise for both his status, and his ace dragon.

Jonouchi took out his deck and drew his ace dragon. He says in happiness as he cuddles his beloved dragon, even kissing it. "This card means the world to me. It's the symbol of my deck and proof of my burning passion. Right, my Red-Eyes big buddy of mines. Yes you are."

Anzu, Honda, Danny and Ichigo K had a sweat drop of how Jonouchi is talking to his card like a baby… or something worst. Then Ichigo M had a thought about the ace card thing and asked Judai with a curious face. "So, what's an ace card? I mean you guys have higher and stronger monsters. Why is that exactly?"

Judai made a smile, surprised anyone would ask that, and responded. "Well… an ace card is the symbol of one's deck. No matter whom you're fighting, your ace card will always be there to help you in victory or defeat. It's a part of who you are, so it knows you and will always be by your side."

"So, it's like your E-HERO Neos and Yugi-kun's Dark Magician and…'' Momomiya was stating, until she ''Even Jonouchi Red-Eyes Black Dragon thingy?"

Judai nods his head that she is very right. This made Ichigo M wonder in her head, thinking about everything she saw yesterday and today about Duel Monsters. "_Wow. Even in a duel, you have everyone there for you. Even if it__'__s your friends, family, your own deck or your ace, you are never alone. So cool!_"

Ichigo smiles, shouting with complete amazement. "Duel Monsters is awesome. When I get my own deck, I remember and use everything that I have learned so far."

Yugi, Judai and even Jonouchi were happy to hear that, well not so much the blond haired duelist. He didn't like the idea.

"Well… that was some amazing turn of events." A familiar voice spoke as the group turn to see it was from Mr. Momomiya, writing down some taxes he was hoping to avoid.

Judai was curious about who the man was. He approached them and said to Yugi while giving him a pat on the back. "That was incredible! I wish I had your spirit Yugi. You used two out of three God Cards and won in victory. Even the youth aren't too old to play something amazingly.''

Momomiya's father began to sob a bit for the passion of how lucky the youth are, which embarrassed Ichigo M very much. He then said to Yugi. ''Anyway, why not duel me to get back your title huh?"

This shocked both Judai and Yubel to hear that. That shouldn't be possible for Yugi to not be the Duel King. He's been said to be the Duel King for a longer time. Yugi said to his principal in an exhaustion tone, rubbing his head for how drain of energy he was after his duel. "Sorry, maybe next time. I'm too tired to duel again for a while."

Disappointed and embarrassed to even ask that, Mr. Momomiya understood the young man and said to him. "Oh well, maybe next time."

The older man turned his attention to Judai and congratulated the young man for his spirit. "You weren't so bad. I never understood the game so much, but I was amazed by you two. You almost beat Yugi. Not many people other than Mr. Kaiba can do that while keeping going and had fun in the end. What's your name, young man?"

Judai was kinda overwhelmed by everything the man said, but he was happy to hear that he was impressed.

"I'm Judai, Judai Yuki. And… who are you?" Judai introduces himself with as he salutes the man who smiles. "I'm Shintaro Momomiya… eh… Tokadul. Just got the extra family name a month ago from my grandfather. I'm Ichigo's father, my daughter Ichigo, employer of a small business place and currently the principal of Domino High School.''

Judai was very surprised to hear he was talking to Momomiya's father. It was kinda weird he was and was here at that exact time. Then again, he liked the guy. Shintaro then turned to his daughter with a super happy face as he asked her. ''Right, my sweetie lovely daughter of mine."

Ichigo M sweat drops to see her father trying to pull that ''too beloved father face'' as she responds to him "Right, father.''

Ichigo then just remembered something as she told Judai. ''Judai-kun, my Oto-san is also the Temporary Duel King."

This also shocked and stunned Judai even more. He has never, never in his life, a thing called a Temporary Duel King. He then said to Yubel, who was also shocked, mentally. "_What?! How can someone like Yugi-san no longer is Duel King? This isn_'_t supposed to happen in the future._"

Yubel agreed; it shouldn't be true.

Judai then noticed that everyone was looking at him, considered. So he changed his look and said, questionable, to Shintaro. "That's something to be a Temporary Duel King, Mr. Momomiya. But… umm… how?"

Shintaro began to chuckle because of that. He took out his own deck and showed Judai top card of it. Everyone there was amazed by that card. It was a golden dragon with bright eyes and wings with light blue stripes around it and a red gem on both wings. Both Yugi and Judai and everyone else never saw that card ever, except Momomiya who already saw the card and was annoyed to see it again, being that her father continues to show her it.

"What is that card? I've never seen that one before." Judai asks, almost wanting to know the answer very much. Yugi was also interested by such card. So was the Pharaoh, almost knowing the card. Mr. Momomiya grin a bit as he tells everyone. "That, my friends, is my legendary God Card, given by Pegasus himself; **Golden God Dragon**!"

Judai began to mutter the card's name, like somehow he could feel the card's powers. "**Golden**…**God Dragon**."

Yubel could sense the card's power, faint but powerful, as she says mentally to Judai. "_Even I who seen many monsters in my time, have never seen another God Card. But…I have heard of other Gods in the ancient past._"

Judai turns his eyes to Yubel, astonished to hear that there are other God Cards beside the Egyptian God Cards. Almost like he didn't believe that as he questions her. "_You sure?_"

"_Yes. This is really bothering me, a lot._" Yubel responds, upset that she can't figure out what does that all mean.

Then Mr. Momomiya asked Judai while putting away his deck. "So Judai-san, I should return back to my current work as principal. You should go to your own school or your home."

"I would love to, but I don't have any other place to go. My parents… live somewhere else and… I don't have a place to go back to here." Judai explained which shocked everyone around him. Yubel slapped Judai's back head which hurt, even if she was a spirit, for how stupid he was to tell them that. Maybe Judai accidently said something stupid after all, being from the future. He had to give out a good excuse.

Judai continues saying with his famous, idiotic smile. "I just got here around a week ago, and I don't have enough money for a hotel so I'm actually camping on the soft grass where all the stars are."

Ichigo M admits it would be fun a bit to camp out, every day, and just look up at the bright stars at night. Although, she was worried about one thing.

"That seems relaxing, but… aren't you worry if it rains?" Ichigo asked. Judai made a stun look that he forgot about that. He began to imagine that he lay down on the grass, in night, while it was raining and his hair and clothes were all wet and messy.

"Umm… I didn't think of that?" Judai responds with a nervous smile, which made everyone to almost drop downward to the ground, in a funny anime fashion.

Mr. Momomiya felt bad for the young man to survive the cruel of nature like that, and still smile as such. And that is when he comes up with an idea. He asks Judai. "Well… if you don't mind, you could stay in your house."

This surprised the Osiris Hero (Slifer Slacker except changing Slifer to Osiris) and everyone else. Shintaro nods honestly as he continues saying. "My house is pretty big, and there are plenty of empty rooms, a few though. Also, my lovely wife makes a lot of amazing food. So, if you want, you could live there for as long as you can."

Judai thought about the proposal. It seems like a good idea, knowing that he did need a place to live. He didn't want to camp at a rainy night. He knew his lesson from last time when he did the same thing back at the academy.

Momomiya also liked the idea if Judai stayed in her house, knowing he's not the type to cause any problems and he's very nice too. She begs Judai with her hands together in front of him. "You got to stay with us, Judai-san! I don't want you to feel uncomfortable out in the cold. Please!"

Now Judai felt bad. He doesn't like to be a bother, but with Ichigo's super, puffy, sparkly eyed, sad look, he didn't have a choice in the matter. He smiles a little, answering her nicely. "Well, I guess I don't have a choice now. Okay Mr. Momomiya, I'll stay with you guys."

Shintaro and Ichigo M smile back from his reply. Mr. Momomiya then said. "You won't regret it, Judai.''

Suddenly he got serious as he warned Judai with a dark look as he pose himself in a swordman's stance. ''However , if you kiss my daughter, I will strike you DOWN with the might of a true samurai. HIIYA!"

Ichigo M made a sweat drop and had an uncaring face when his dad started acting like a samurai with a wood sword. She hated that about him. Her father, being weird, has been one to be of a samurai because of her family's history. It is embarrassed to be told of this over and over.

She says while lowering her head down. "Why is my Oto-san always… like this? I feel so embarrassed to even be related with him."

Yugi understands Ichigo about such a thing, like with his relationship with Jenny. Even so, he had to admit having a father who loves something like that is pretty nice… something he wouldn't mind having. He says with a smile. "Your father sure loves acting like a samurai."

Ichigo M was surprise by what he said. She didn't expect why would, of all people, that Yugi said that. She answers back with a small smile, being polite with him. "He does. The Tokadul and Momomiya family have always followed those footsteps for so many honorable samurais ancestors. My father and Grandfather have always agreed with that."

"That's pretty cool. It's amazing how you're family are." Yugi says friendly which brought a bigger smile to Momomiya. "Thanks, Yugi-kun!"

Even though she was still embarrassed, she's happy that Yugi said that nice thing about her family. After that, Mr. Momomiya calms down and tells Judai. "Judai-san, I can't show where my house is right now because I need to be here until school is over. So… my daughter will bring you there. Is that okay, Ichigo?"

Ichigo M nods in agreement. She would love to show Judai to her house, just so she would mess out of some school. Yugi asked if he could show him too, but it was denied by Ichigo's father. Shintaro tells his daughter as he's pushing Yugi and the rest back inside the school. "You can come back when you show Judai around and explain it to your lovely mother. I'll see you back here."

Ichigo M says while waving goodbye to her father. "I will Oto-san! See you later!"

With that done, Ichigo turned back to Judai and said. "Let's go, Judai-san!"

Ichigo takes the lead as moves her arms up and down. Judai nods as he would follow her, until he remembers something and stops her with a shout. "Wait!"

Ichigo stops as she watches Judai walking back to where he let his brown bag. Something was actually moving inside the bag, and it appeared as a brown, fat cat. Even though of her experience with a certain, evil, and kissing fat cat she hated to cross with, Ichigo thought that the brown cat was a cutie. Ichigo grabs the cat and begins to hug him with a lot of affection. "Who's the little cutie… well, I mean fat kitty cat."

Judai begins to smile nervously when Ichigo realize how heavy the cat was. She quickly puts him down before she would break her arms. Judai answers her question while chuckling, enjoying that. "Him? He's Pharaoh. He used to belong to my old teacher, Daitokuji-sensei as everyone called him. He's… gone, but told me to take care of his pet that he cared for deeply."

Ichigo was sad to hear that, sad that the fat cat lost his original owner… or left? She was pretty sure, hopefully, the owner was not dead. She moans sadden. "I'm sorry to hear that."

Judai swipe his arm, showing he didn't mind, as he said. "Don't worry. He's not gone; he sometimes calls me to check up on me… uninvited too."

"Ah, what a nice guy. You must really like your teacher.'' Ichigo proclaims, thinking he's very nice if he checks up on his student. Judai wonders about that and knew it was true. He says to her. "Well, yeah! He is. Let's head out now!"

Ichigo nods as the two walk together to the Momomiya house. While waking, Judai thought back when he noticed that the cherry haired girl has been waiting Yugi more than the duel. He was curious how she knew him, so he asked Ichigo, blushing a bit. "So… Ichigo-kun, do you know Yugi-san well?"

Ichigo looks at him, a little stun a bit, to even tell him about how she met Yugi because it just remind her of the Dragon Knight and Dark Lord thing. Even so, she would be honest and tell him. "I met him last week, but it feels like a month. I just move in to his school after my school was sort of destroyed. He's been an amazing person to me since I arrive."

"That's Yugi-san, he makes friends pretty easy.'' Judai knows best, hearing tells about how Yugi makes friends with anyone. And that's when he thinks about weird. It's not like he should ask, and even out of his character, but he was curious on how he can… ''hint'' something. So he wanted to find out.

''So, I know this is not something that someone like me should ask… never mind." Judai changes his mind before he even asked her that stupid question. Ichigo raise her left eyebrow, curious on what she wants to know as she questions. "What? Please… go on."

Judai was surprised that she would ask, and it was now a little hard to even ask. "Umm…"

"_Go on, Judai. I also want to know too._" Yubel demanded mentally, knowing what her partner wants to know. Judai was still unsure, but he knew he had to try as he responds to her. "_Then I__'__ll ask her._"

He clears his throat for a moment and asked Ichigo. "So, do you… like Yugi-san more than friends? Like… how a man likes a woman type of thing?"

This surprised the pigtail girl very much, completely bad too. It was the first time any one asked her that, even her own friends didn't ask her such a thing. She answers with nervous tone and stun look. "What?! Me?! I… I'm just his friend and… I already have a boyfriend."

Judai was now surprised and embarrassed he even asked her. He begins to grin at how funny he sounded. "Oh, sorry. It's just that you like Yugi-san a lot. I mean that you care about him like when you cheered on for him and even hugged him when he won."

"It's because… he's an amazing guy to love, no, I mean to like. He's a great guy!" Ichigo explains hyperactive, and nervous for how Judai got her to be. She now feels like an idiot to even act as such. She bows to Judai and apologizes with a short loud laugh. ''Haha! Sorry. I felt SUPER silly for even doing that. Hahaha.''

Judai begins to chuckle, not minding how she reacted, and answers. "Yeah, I understand that. I believe you."

She smiles and they continue chatting. They chatted about other duels that Judai had. They also chatted about other things like the Dragon Knight, which Ichigo had no idea WHY she even mention that but Judai had heard about him, Tokyo Mew Mew, another error in the pigtail's words, and other stuff. Judai was surprised that Domino City was neighbors with Tokyo and this Karakura Town, plus the many accidents that had happened. Also, about all these super heroes and this Dark Leader Dragon that Ichigo also talked about, by mistake once again in her part. Yubel got scared when she heard that name which Judai noticed. "_Hey, Yubel, is something wrong?_"

She didn't want to say anything, but she knew better to not hide from her Judai. She finally said to him in thought. "_Yes, there is. I think I found out why this timeline is… different. Judai, do you recalled Ichigo__'__s father name before?_"

Judai was curious why Yubel would ask her that. "_To be honest, I__'__ve never heard of…_''

Like in an instant, Judai widened his eyes as he just… remembered something and burst out to her mentally. ''_Wait! I think I have now, but I don__'__t know how. He was picked by Mr. President to become the Temporary Duel King. I also remembered that Yugi-san just took some kind of retirement from being the Duel King for some time. He gained his title again from a tournament from… Seto Kaiba?_ _Yeah! I know that Kaiba did create another tournament and it will launch out soon. Besides that, the other stuff are so new to me._"

Yubel was shocked about what Judai said, just the first half, as she knew it. "_I knew it. Besides this tournament which I have learned from you, the first half is what I wanted to know._''

Judai raise an eyebrow to what she meant, as Yubel explains further. ''_The reason why you never heard from all those previous events, it wasn__'__t supposed to happen. And now, they__'__re happening as we__'__re talking._"

Judai felt more like his brain was going crazy from what he heard. It felt even worse than the time traveling stuff. "_What?! How? I__'__m saying that a lot._"

"_Yes you are. The timeline has changed for this past and you__'__re present.__ And don__'__t say why or how, because I already know. It changed because Dark Leader Dragon was released and the Dimension Break happened._" Yubel stated, almost to herself, confusing poor Judai. "_Um… what? I have no idea what this all means!_"

''_Dark Leader Dragon, one of the most dangerous monsters to have ever lived, was supposed to be sealed away during the past of this present time… but he's free now. How? Probably like I stated with a Dimensional Break._'' Yubel once again explained, confusing Judai even more. Yubel sighs, as she explains that too. ''_Now I learned from this after we dealt with Paradox… and the other thing. I wanted to be ready if we would time travel again, and lucky that I did! These Dimensional Breaks occur randomly and can cause mass problems for the time-space continuum._''

Judai was staring to get it… a bit. He needed to know get it all in his head, but a shame that Yubel continues explaining further. ''_The Dark Lord is supposedly to be seal away in a prison of time and space, but he must have broken free by one of those Dimensional Breaks… although it's still odd._''

"_Anyway, most events in the future cannot be change like yours and Yusei Fudo__'__s... as long as the timeline still flows. If it didn__'__t, you and I wouldn__'t exist._'' Yubel adds further, wrapping up that their present in the timeline still exist. She did notice that Judai, was suffering a major headache. She sweat dropped, not amazed he was like that.''_So… in small words, we__'re still alive and the future, and future-future are okay… undetermined, but okay. _"

Judai blinks of how much talking can drive someone in a major headache. He just nods, hoping to not hear more of Yubel's endless talking about something he doesn't get. "_Umm… Cool? _''

''_However, if the Dark Lord does find a way to change this timeline and succeed in his plans for galactic conquest, then you, me and all those futures would change and disappear into nothing._'' Yubel now warned which brought bad news about the situation. Now he wished he didn't got that part.

"_How are you so sure?_" Judai asks his partner mentally, and Yubel struggle to find a responds. "_I__'__m not. Remember, I used to belong in a world where they knew about this type of matter. After the death of the first Dragon Knight, the perfect world changed and… the former Supreme King gave up that knowledge. Those were the dark times of the true King of Darkness._"

Even if he is the Supreme King of Darkness, Judai does not know anything about this Dragon Knight beside the news he heard of this ''phantom knight''. He wanted to know more about this, but he knew Yubel would not tell him. And then he realized something important, and it was how they got here.

"_So, you think how we got here was because of this Dark Lord__'s release__?_" Judai questioned on the possibly of how they arrive back to the past. Yubel nodded, meaning he was right. "_The reason why we were brought here was because of that. The best we could do is to find out what Dark Leader Dragon is up to and find the new Dragon Knight._"

Judai didn't like that idea on how long it could be. He says mentally in a sarcastic tone. "_Great. Now we have a new villain to fight and we need to find this Dragon Knight guy. Who is this knight anyway?_"

Yubel wasn't so sure who this knight was either as she explained. "_I don__'__t know. All I know is that this knight is __a human who passes down this legacy of the ''Knight of Dragons'' to one generation to another__. I know because… I just know._''

Judai wasn't so much convinced as he'd hope so. Yubel notice that as she suggested.''_Let__'__s keep an eye around Domino for that knight. He will help us. And also, we should keep an eye on Yugi and Ichigo too._"

"_Okay, but why Yugi-san and Ichigo-kun?_" Judai questioned, believing that they should find the Knight guy to help them with this situation, but he's not sure about the part to keep an eye on Yugi and Ichigo. Why would they know anything?

"_Maybe they know who he is from their attack from Dark Leader Dragon. Plus, maybe the Pharaoh knows him too._" Yubel pointed out which got Judai to think. If they knew, it wouldn't hurt to keep an eye around. "_Okay, okay. I__'__ll keep my eyes and ears open._"

As the two were discussing, Ichigo took a look at the energetic man and cold have sworn that he was in some other world… or talking to himself. It wasn't weird for her, knowing she does the same… sometimes… hopefully.

After his long conversation, Judai and Ichigo arrive to their destination. The new Momomiya house looks like their old house, but a bit bigger and wider.

"Wow! Awesome house!" Judai says in surprise for how nice the house look. Ichigo smiles to hear that as she says. "It looks a like my old house actually. Oto-san used his new connections to build a replica of my house here, but improved. Let's go in."

Ichigo opens the door, after unlocking it with her key, and they both enter after taking their shoes off by the entrance. Judai notices that the living room was longer and bigger than he thought. They walk up to the stairs to the second floor where he also notices in surprise that it's quite a long, ''L'' shaped hallway with almost 7 doors on each side. They stop by the third door from the left. Ichigo opens the door to reveal a nice and clean bed room with a blue couch, a small TV, a small night table and a large closet. There was a large window to see the back of the house.

"Pretty awesome, right?" Ichigo asked with a small smirk. Judai was speechless by the room. He answers by jumping on the soft and comfortable bed in a happy tone. "SUPER REALLY! I haven't been on a bed since the old times back in Duel Academia."

"Umm… Duel Academia?" Ichigo asked, questionable what that is. Judai made a surprised look that he forgot that Ichigo or no one knows about the place where future duelists go to become Pros. He answers her with a grin with his eyes close. "Well, that's for another day to tell."

Ichigo wanted to know about it, but she understands his decision. Besides, Judai could have been tried after that duel. As Judai gets used to the room, Ichigo says in a kind tone while she walks back to the door. "I'm going to tell my mom about you staying. The kitchen is downstairs by the way. Feel free to eat something. I'm going back to school. So I'll see you later, Judai-san.''

Judai nods with a big smile, happy that he can relax. Before Ichigo leaves, she turns back slightly and welcomes him. ''And… welcome to our home. See you around!"

She waves goodbye and leaves the room as she closes it, but not before Pharaoh snuck in. As Judai lays back on the bed, a small light orb came out from Pharaoh. It showed a ghostly/faded form of Judai's teacher from the Osiris Dorm, Daitokuji-sensei. He was wearing his usual outfit that consists of a white shirt, black pants, belt and necktie. His black hair is tied back in a ponytail. He was wearing pair of square-lensed glasses and his eyes are hidden close. He begins to yawn and says to his former student. "_Ah! Is it morning already?_"

"I know you watched my duel with Yugi-san. No need to say that sensei." Judai declares a calm, yet serious tone with his eyes closed. Daitokuji-senpai sweat drop, having a feeling Judai wouldn't be tricked that easily. "_Yes, you__'re right__. You weren__'__t half bad, Judai-san. However, Yugi-san was a little better than you._"

"I know. I guess I'll be here for a long time till I find out about this new problem.'' Judai responds with a yawn. He then thought of what his sensei would know. He asked him. ''Hey, do you have a clue?"

Daitokuji-senpai shook his head, not having a clue, and says to Judai. "_If Yubel is right about this Dark Lord, I__'__m might be some used. But at the moment, take a break._"

Judai begins to yawn, admitting he is very exhausted, and says while getting tired. "Yeah… I'm going to sleep for a while… Nighty night."

He just fell asleep, like a rock, not hungry or minding sleeping now, and took a long good rest. Yubel reappeared and told Daitokuji-senpai to only him. "_If you know something, we should tell him._"

"_Like how can the Great Nameless Pharaoh returned back from the Spirit World or the new pressure that we felt from Yugi-san? We should, but it__'s a little difficult to tell Judai that, for now._" Daitokuji-sensei explained to the duel spirit. Yubel nodded, remembering how they both felt such overwhelming power coming from Yugi. Not only that, but also they knew the Pharaoh should have been in the afterlife long before. "_You__'__re right. Let__'__s keep this till we__'__re sure._"

They both nod in agreement, knowing there's more to this mystery than meets the eye.

**Hours later****… back in Domino High School:**

Mr. Momomiya was sitting on a bench on the school grounds. He was relaxing on the sun, smiling at the sky. He was enjoying it, until a white limo drive by and stopped in front of the school. From the opening doors, Seto Kaiba came out with his little brother behind him, walking inside the school. He got up from his sit and greets them. "Hey, Kaiba-kun and Mokuba-kun. How are the lovely Kaiba Brothers doing here?"

Mokuba bows to Shintaro and responds his greeting. "Hi Mr. Momomiya-san, nice to see you again."

Kaiba roll his eyes, annoyed on how he hates a poor, middle paid man would be the CEO of one of the biggest businesses in Tokyo. He declares in an uncaring tone. "We're not here for just a hello. So Tokadul, was Yugi dueling again?"

Shintaro didn't change his face. He knew right away as soon as he came that he wants to know what happen. He nods to his answer.

"Was he good? Did he win his duel against this Judai Yuki kid?" Kaiba demanded with a questionable tone, wondering how the duel turned out. He knew how the duel was, and was lying that he didn't know, but he wanted to be certain that it was Yugi dealing and not someone else. If it was, Kaiba would reign down hell to whoever piss the wrong Kaiba.

Shintaro nods again to his question. Then Kaiba begins to laugh, amused that Yugi hasn't change. "That's Yugi, the great so-called Duel King."

"Are you going to duel him… or me?" Shintaro asked with a small grin over his face, like an idiot. Seto remained silent, not liking the fact to duel some man who Pegasus, the worst man he ever met, gave him the title of Temporary Duel King. Either the so-called Creator of Duel Monsters has gone insane, or he's messing with everyone. It didn't matter now as Kaiba had a plan to change that all.

''It doesn't matter. In a few weeks from now, you will learn who really is the Duel King in my new tournament.'' Kaiba declares with a smirk over his face. Mr. Tokadul raises an eyebrow as he asks. "Tournament?!"

"My Nii-chan's comeback in the dueling world." Mokuba answers for his brother as Kaiba agrees. It has been ages since the end of Battle City that Seto learned; even he can't escape his past. That's what Yugi made him realize… but he also allow the CEO to realize something else; if he can end his past, then he would end his present of being a second greatest duelist into number 1.

That came to be when Yugi gave up his title as Duel King, which anger the Blue-Eyes Duelist. Now that Yugi is back, Seto refuses to let him retire again and lose his chance in becoming the true Duel King.

"My greatest moment and triumph in becoming the next Duel King! Ha. Ha! Ha!" Kaiba announces, out loud, with a mighty laugh, almost crazy-like on how he will finally become the greatest.

Not caring about his speech, Mr. Momomiya replies with a smile. "Well… Good luck on that."

Kaiba stops laughing and becomes serious again, anger by the man's calmness. He says to him as he turns around. "You'll be informed by that soon enough.''

''And you're going to be part of it.'' Seto added with a small smirk over his face. This freaked out Shintaro, not wanting to be part of some kid's tournament because he has work and family. ''Wo, wo! I have a job to do.''

''A real shame. You know you have no choice, Temporary Duel King.'' Kaiba declares, making Shintaro glare at him. Mr. Momomiya has never met such a stubborn, uncaring man in his entire life like Seto Kaiba.

''Till then…I'll see you around.'' Kaiba adds as he walks to the gates. ''Mokuba, let's head back."

"Okay Big Brother. Bye Mr. Momomiya, see you later." Mokuba says his goodbyes before him and Seto left the school ground, went back inside their limo, and left. Mr. Tokadul thought to himself, shocked that this was a man Yugi has been dealing with since ever. "_That guy… he really is Yugi__'__s one and only rival._''

The very thought of it was making Shintaro, uncomfortable, as he left the poacher and said mentally. ''_I wonder what my Sakura-chan lovely dove is doing. Hope she__'s cooking my favorite._"

Things are now heating up! What is Kaiba's new tournament and how will he win against Yugi? Most importantly, will Judai find the truth about Yugi and the Dragon Knight? And what about the Dark Lord? Oh yes, I almost forgot.

**Elsewhere****… In Karakura Town:**

''… Are you going to tell me what the hell were those Egyptian God Cards now?'' Ichigo asked for the eighth time since the duel to Rukia, as the two were walking alone to his home. Rukia gives him an angry anime look, before taking the lead. ''No.''

Ichigo got mad to hear that, not ever liking how Rukia would never tell him what he wanted to know sooner. ''NO! Look Rukia-''

''Until otherwise, don't ask me this again until I get a better idea alright?'' Rukia requested, giving him one more angry look, meaning she was serious. Ichigo just stare at her, not knowing if he had to wait for a simple respond, but it was better than anything.

''… Whatever.'' Ichigo scoffs as he walks pass Rukia now. ''Come on, I got to go back home.''

''… Sure.'' Rukia responds, not arguing about the matter. The two were now silent, although the Shinigami knew better. Rukia knew Ichigo was going to ask her about why he can feel the spiritual energy of monsters. And she knew what she can tell him, but what she didn't… was Yugi.

''_Yugi Mutou. I was told of your cards, what I wasn't told of was this strange aura behind the gods, something that even allow me, a Shinigami, to sense their power... coming from you. What are you?_'' Rukia asked herself, curious how cards could show their power by the presence or feelings of one normal human. This left a mystery for the Kuchiki to solve, one way or another.

Let's leave it as such! Guess you'll all find that and more, next time!

**To Be Continued****…**

**(ENDING 1: Thank You! By Home Made Kazoku from Bleach)**

Thank you everyone for reading this new chapter. I will do another double chapter, a two part chapters with… Sonic and Shadow. Judai is also in those chapters too. Lucky:

Yugi: Finally! It is the weekend! I'm so happy that I can rest from that nonsense with the Dark Lord.

Ichigo: You bet! And we can go to Café Mew Mew too!

Yugi: Oh yeah. I kinda forgot.

Ichigo: Oh yes! And I kinda brought it upon myself to invite Judai-kun too.

Yugi: … You what?

Judai: Yo guys!

Yugi sweat drops: Well… huh? Okay, that's fine… I guess.

Judai: Yup, Yugi-san! I just hope we don't cross paths with blue, superfast, talking Hedgehog.

Yugi and Ichigo: … SIGH.

Judai: What?

Yugi: When Judai says that, it will come true. Next time in Yugioh! Dragon Knight Reborn: The Speed of Light and Darkness! Part 1: The Hedgehog of Speed-

Ichigo: Nya! Please remember to read, enjoy and review! See you next time!

Sonic just arrives: Did I miss my line?

Judai: Umm… Not sure?

Sonic: Then let's get going to the next chapter in Hyper Speed!

Yugi sighs: See you next time.

**Please wait and write your reviews and questions too. I really want an answer soon. ** Plus, next time when I do another duel either Yugi or Yami Yugi, I try better using all of his other monsters like his Magnet Warrior Trio and other favorite cards of his like Swords of Revealing Light. Till next time!

**New Cards****: _=Real Card *=Fake Card that I made up**

**Yugi****'****s/ Yami Yugi****'****s new cards:**

***Saber of Power- Type: Normal Trap Card **

Effect: Equip this card to one monster on the field and increases the selected monster by 500 ATK. When this card is destroyed with the Equip Monster, draw one card.

***Soul Binding Bond- Type: Normal Trap Card **

Effect: This card activates when one of your monster(s) is destroyed in battle during your Battle Phase this turn, Special Summon one Monster in your Graveyard with equal or less ATK than the opponent's monster that destroyed yours.

***Magical Assistance- Type: Normal Trap Card **

Effect: When you control 1 ''Dark Magician'' or a Spellcaster-Type monster with 2000 ATK or more on your field, you can activate this card. Select one Spell Card in your hand during your opponent's turn and activates it as a Trap Card.

**_Birthright- Type: Continuous Trap Card **

Effect: Select 1 Normal Monster from your Graveyard and Special Summon it in face-up Attack Position. When this card is removed from the field, destroy that monster. When that monster is removed from the field, destroy this card.

**_Divine Evolution- Type: Normal Spell Card **

**(Changed around the effect differently to the Manga Version from R)**

Effect: This Card's effect can only affect a DIVINE Attribute or a Divine-Beast-Type Monsters. The target monster will gain 1000ATK and DEF, for as long as it remains face-up on the field. This card's activation and effect cannot be negated by all cards, including the target itself.

***Trap Congregator Dragon- Lvl 4, ATK: 1000, DEF: 1200, ATT: FIRE, Type: Dragon/Effect **

Effect: During your Battle Phase, for every Quick Spell Card(s) that was activated by your opponent, you can activate this card's effect. By the number of Quick Spell Cards activated, you can activate that many Trap Cards in your hand that turn. At the End Phase, any Trap Cards that remained on the field are destroyed. Once per turn, this card can't be destroyed by card effects.

***Divine Life Armor- Type: Normal Trap Card **

Effect: This card can only be activated when you control 1 DIVINE Attribute or Divine-Beast-Type Monster. Prevent the destruction of all your Monsters by battle and by card effects until the end of your opponent's End Phase.

***Kuriboh****'****s Will Defense- Type: Continuous Trap Card **

Effect: This card is activated when you take damage by a card effect. You can send one monster that has ''Kuriboh'' in its name or ''Kuribon'' from your hand to the Graveyard to negate all damage, plus reduce all Battle Damage to zero this turn. When this card is in your Graveyard, by removing it and 1 ''Kuriboh'', ''Winged Kuriboh'' or ''Kuribon'' in your graveyard from play, one of your monsters cannot be destroyed and you take zero damage, for that turn only.

***Divine****'****s Command- Type: Normal Spell Card **

Effect: This card can only be activated when you control 1 DIVINE Attribute or Divine-Beast-Type Monster. Negate the effects of all cards on the opponent's Field and Graveyard until the End Phase. All cards your opponent activates are also negated.

**Judai****'****s new cards:**

***Hero's Boost- Type: Normal Trap Card **

Effect: Target one ''E-HERO'' monster on your field. The targeted monster gains 1000ATK and can inflict piercing damage until the end of this turn.

***Force Battle Break- Type: Normal Trap Card **

Effect: This card's activation only occurs during your Battle Phase. All Face up monsters on the field must attack this turn. Both players draw one card from their deck. If the card the player draws is a Trap Card, that player can activate that card from his hand.

**_Birthright- Type: Continuous Trap Card**

Effect: Select 1 Normal Monster from your Graveyard and Special Summon it in face-up Attack Position. When this card is removed from the field, destroy that monster. When that monster is removed from the field, destroy this card.

***Hero****'****s Armor- Type: Quick Spell Card**

Effect: Select one ''E-HERO'' Fusion Monster on your field and it cannot destroy this turn by card effects. Draw one card at the end of the Battle Phased.

***Shift Hero- Type: Normal Trap Card **

Effect: This card activates when your opponent declares an attack against exactly 1 of your ''E-Hero'' monster(s): Target another monster you control that would be an appropriate target; that attack now targets the new target. Plus, you lose zero damage from that attack.

**Cards of the day****: _=Real Card *=Fake Card that I made up**

**Yugi/Yami Yugi****'****s two out of three of his Egyptians God Cards:**

**_Giant God-Soldier of Obelisk- Lvl 10, ATK: 4000, DEF: 4000, ATT: DIVINE, Type: Divine-Beast/Effect **

Effect: You must Tribute 3 monsters to Normal Summon or Set this card. When this card is Special Summoned from either player's Graveyard, it is returned to its controller's Graveyard at the End Phase of the turn. If this card is Special Summoned in Defense Position when your opponent has attacked with a monster, you may switch the attack target to this card. While this card is face-up on the field, it cannot be destroyed by card effects, returned to the player's hand/Deck or removed from play, its control cannot be switched, it cannot be equipped with Equip Cards and the effects of Spells, Trap and other Monsters can only affect it until the End Phase of the turn. During either player's turn: You can Tribute 2 monsters; apply 1 of these effects:

● Destroy all monsters your opponent controls, and inflict 4000 damage to your opponent. This card cannot declare an attack the turn this effect is activated.

● This card's ATK becomes ∞ (Infinity) until the End Phase.

**_Winged God-Dragon of Ra- Lvl 10, ATK: ?, DEF: ?, ATT: DIVINE, Type: Divine-Beast/Effect**

Effect: (Changed around differently than the anime/manga version) This Card must be Tribute with 3 monsters to Normal Summon or Set it.

● When this card is summoned, its controller must first speak the line of the Hieratic Text corresponding to the effect that player wishes to activate. If that player is unable to, this card cannot attack, defend or have any of its other effects activated. The other player is then free to try and, if successful, gains control of this card.

● When this card is Tribute Summoned, its ATK and DEF are the sum of the respective ATK and DEF of the monsters Tributed to summon it.

● While this card is face-up on the field, it cannot be destroyed by card effects, returned to the player hand/Deck or removed from play, its control cannot be switched, it cannot be equipped with Equip Cards, and the effects of Spells, Trap and other Monsters can only affect it until the End Phase of the turn. This includes the effects of "Obelisk the Tormentor" and "Slifer the Sky Dragon".

● If this card is Special Summoned from the Graveyard, it is returned to its controller's Graveyard at the End Phase of the turn.

● When your opponent has attacked with a monster during the turn this card is Special Summoned, you may switch the attack target to this card in Defense Position.

● When this card is Special Summoned, it cannot be prevented from attacking under any conditions and can attack all monsters your opponent controls once each. If your opponent controls no monsters after this effect resolves, it can attack your opponent directly, even if it has already attacked one or more times this turn.

● It is not affected by the effects of "Obelisk the Tormentor" and "Slifer the Sky Dragon", until the End Phase of that turn.

The following effects may be activated at any time of the duel:

● Pay all but 1 of your Life Points and Tribute any amount of monsters you control to increase the ATK and DEF of this card by the amount of Life Points paid and the combined sum of the ATK and DEF of all the Tributed monsters. By discarding 1 "De-Fusion" from your hand or sending it to the Graveyard while it is face-down, you gain Life Points equal to the total ATK of this card, and this card's ATK and DEF both become 0; if you use this effect after you attacked with this card, the attack is negated.

● You can also Tribute one or more monsters on your field to increase its ATK and DEF points by the monster(s) original points. This card effect only works once when it is Tribute Summoned and can work multiple times when it is Special Summoned.

● Pay 1000 Life Points. Until the End Phase, any monster that battles with this card is immediately destroyed by this card's effect without applying damage calculation.

**Judai Yuki's God E-HERO:**

**_E-HERO God Neos (Elemental HERO Divine Neos)- Lvl 12, ATK: 2500, DEF: 2500, ATT: LIGHT, Type: Warrior/Fusion/Effect **

"Elemental HERO Neos" + 6 different "Neo-Spacian" monsters or any 5 "Neos", "Neo-Spacian", "Elemental HERO", "Destiny HERO", "Evil HERO" or "HERO" monsters including at least 1 "Neos" monster, 1 "Neo-Spacian" monster and 1 "HERO" monster."

Effect: **(Changed around differently than the anime/manga version)**

This card can only be Special Summoned from your Extra Deck by returning the above mentioned cards you control or in your Hand or Field to your Graveyard. Each time during either Player's Turn, by selecting as many "HERO" or "Neo-Spacian" monsters from your Graveyard and removing it from play, this card gains the effect of the removed monster until the End Phase. This card also gains 500ATK for each card removed from play by its effect.

**Thanks for the review everyone!**


	8. 7: Sonic the Hedgehog, Speed Bullet

**Yu-Gi-Oh! : Dragon Knight Reborn!**

_**Created by: DragonKnight15**_

**Disclaimer: This story is a copyright from me. I also may have used other plots from other authors. Almost all characters, objects, names, places, powers, moves, events, plots and weapons are not original worked. They were already made from other manga, anime and cartoon stories. They are also already copyrights that I do not own. This story is an anime story. P.S.****This story is also a crossover of other anime/cartoon stories like Naruto Shippuden, Bleach, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Sonic X plus other Sonic video game plots and characters, Danny Phantom, FullMetal Alchemist, Sailor Moon, Pok****émon**** and others more. Later on this volume, I am using Erika Aoyama and Mew Erika from Arrick Haun aka Redwallfan2000 from Fan as one of the other characters in this anime story. Ichigo Momomiya has also the name of "Tokadul" and she is 17 years old than 13 like in the anime. ****This is not also a copy of either any "Dragon knight" or "Dragon Knights" stories, but it's weird that I never heard of them until now. It is my idea, even if the names of it are weird. Some characters will have, sometimes, a short written name. ****Most names are in their Japanese or English versions. If you don't get it, look at in the Internet.**** Note: Most Duel Monster card names will be in their English names. ****Also, most cards effects are change into their anime version.**

* * *

**Special News (OLD): Like most of you have read or heard, Raizen Yusuke has made a promotion of this story. So, I will own him by doing a promotion for his crossover story, ****Yu Gi Oh! The Crisis of Time and Space. This story is a crossover of all 3 Yu-Gi-Oh! Series: DM, GX and 5d's. It's a story where this evil organization, Savoir Group, trying to destroy all of time of Duel Monsters by how humanity's desires will cause destruction to all. They need the three ace cards of the three Legendary Duelists (Yugi's Dark Magician, Judai's E-Hero Neos and Yusei's Stardust Dragon) to commence their plans. A mysterious person known as the Watcher has gathered the three heroes (Yugi Muto, Judai (Jaden) Yuki and Yusei Fudo) and all of their friends and rivals to stop this new evil from destroying everything they fought for till ever. Please give him a PM for further questions on his amazing story.**

* * *

**Also, as we all are well known about, 5d's is over and we all will miss them and their adventures as Team 5d's. I know, hope and have faith that Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal will also be good and fun to watch, but NEVER forget how great Yugi, Judai and Yusei were in their own series, including Yusei. Yu-Gi-Oh! 5d's may be over, but their spirits will always inspired us to create our own stories about them in Fan Fiction or any other places. That is why I will include Yusei and the other Signers (Jack, Crow, Aki, Ruka, and Rua) in a future volume of Dragon Knight Reborn and have done one of many crossover stories for future plans. Plus, I will also include two Original Characters (OC) in that same volume in DKR that will interest every one of you. Please never forget… **

**Yusei shouts while speeding forward in his D-Wheeler with his Stardust Dragon beside him while flying in the same speed as him: ****"****Riding Duel, Acceleration****!****"**

**Me: ****"Thanks you, Yusei Fudo. I****'****ll see you later… in Dragon Knight Reborn****! Back to our present story!"**

* * *

Hello Readers, this is Redo Episode 7 of the first arc of Beginnings, the Dragon Knight of Light and the Mew Heroine! Hope you love it! This chapter and the next will be about the two hero hedgehogs and world, Sonic and Shadow. Judai also returns for another round. Have fun! **P.S. I do not own them all or any of them except this crossover story, so I wrote the band's or artist's name that wrote that song which I do not own again.**

* * *

**Also! New changes are made… and special thanks to this guy who reviewed that I got Tails's last name wrong. Should be Prower. So thank you… whoever you were, I couldn't find your name, but thank you! Plus… Dark Oak, not Black Oak. My bad. My head was not in tune back then than it is currently.**

* * *

**The Earth... is a great place where humanity and all other creatures live and learn to evolve little by little, but this great world has Darkness in it too. Evil beings who wish to conquer this world and everyone. **

**Only one being stood against them to show everyone the power of light and hope, but this great mythical dragon wasn't able to stop them. He gave his powers and hope to a human that was known by his name, the Dragon Knight! **

**Before this hero also met his end, he gave the legendary Dragon Sword and his hopes and dreams to the next knight, his youngest son who is destined to become a legend by the sides of his comrades and his love. This hero... is the Hero of Light, the Last Dragon Knight of Light!**

* * *

**(OPENING 1: Melissa by Porno Graffitti from Fullmetal Alchemist 1)**

**Volume 1: Chapter 7: The Speed of Light and Darkness! Part 1: A Hedgehog of Speed- Nya!**

**In the previous episode of DKR****:**

_The young tales of the new Dragon Knight continued as this time around, instead of Yugi fighting another life and death battle against the Dark Lord or any of his unknown or current allies, he was reunited by Judai Yuki, the duelist who had travel from almost 10 years from the future to the present, not explaining much how he got here (well soon he will) but instead challenged Yugi to a duel. Yugi accepted the challenge, enjoying his precious duel he had._

_The duel was truly intense between both duelists, as everyone gather up to watch the amazing fight. In the end, Yugi won but Judai still enjoyed the clash more than anything else. After it, and hearing how Judai had no place to go, Mr. Momomiya decided to let the young man sleep in his home. _

_Now… what twist and crazy new chapter will bring out this time around? Find out… NOW!_

**And now the conclusion****…**

**Inside Dark L.E. Enterprise****… at night:**

Dark Leader Dragon was resting on his throne, reading on some files. Those files were about information on his young enemy, Yugi Mutou and the girl who was with him that night, Ichigo Momomiya. He didn't know why he wanted to know more about the girl, but the Dar lord did notice something… strangely familiar about her.

''…'' As he turned to the next page, quietly, he then widened his demon eyes to see the page that told about Ichigo's history. It revealed which Momomiya she was, and it was a surprised for the demon dragon.

"_Impossible… I knew she remain me of him._" The Dark Lord said to himself as he began to form an evil smirk, amused by this. "_Very clever to hide her that long, Shintaro. But, it is now too late to hide her again._"

Just then Dark General Knight appeared from the dark shadows like a ghost, bowing to his lord. His suit of armor was completely repair and clean from the damage previous from his battle against Yugi, Mew Ichigo and the mouse Pokémon Pikachu.

"My Lord, it seems that fool Zorc was useless after all.'' The evil general revealed to his lord, as he was still angry by how his lord made that choice to bring back Zorc just for him to be crushed again. ''He was unable to even defeat that boy even before he became the Dragon Knight.

The Dark Lord didn't care about that. In fact, he was kinda glad to hear that. He looks at him with an evil grin and said to him very calmly. "Hahaha. At moments where even the useless is useful are important. Zorc may have lost, but I now know how Yugi's dueling skills are like. We still have use for him for my grand plan and to defeat that brat."

This made his general very glad with malicious, happy glaring eyes. Although he's still angry that Zorc will still serve some use, but it doesn't mean he would stay alive for long.

"But at the moment, let's find more ally. By the way, did you find that signal from space?" The Dark Lord asked his general who nodded. "It's faint, but we have pin-pointed the location.''

The Dark Lord just listen, trying to understand what this meant by the signal that they located a few days ago. That was one reason why the Dark Lord hasn't process to his plan. But that wasn't the only reason, but there was someone who made the signal possible.

''Do we proceed?" Dark General Knight asked which the Dark Lord replies with a pleasure grin. "As so. If we're right about this, then with his help, we'll destroy that annoying brat for good. Haha… HAHAHA!"

His laughter went on through its echoes to the whole building, hardly waiting for what shall happen next.

**At the cold region of space****… close to Earth****'****s atmosphere:**

A black, giant machine like spaceship stood still in the darkness. It looked almost organic, but still machine. It was damaged with multiple holes and burns as it seemed to have been in a huge battle. Inside the broken ship, there sat a black armor like machine being on a scratched throne chair. The metal hybrid being had a gray, rag-like cape and a giant big robot eye like a camera on the middle of his head and his chest. The robot hybrid was damaged, but was also somehow self-repairing by small sparks. It was completely quiet and silent without even moving.

Then like that, a flash of light appear in the open up throne room. It was the highlights of another, approaching black spaceship with the logos of Dark L.E. Enterprise that letter symbols of "DL" in an evil, edgy way in the form of dark flames with red outlines. When its highlights hit him, he was muttering something softly, hard to tell, as he spoke in an angry tone while his robot eye began to glow.

"**So**…**Son**…**SONIC**!" The robotic being roared in rage as the lights from the spaceship spotted the creature and his red glowing eye.

**A few days later****… Saturday noon in Domino Express Station:**

Yugi Mutou was standing around, close to the train station's entrance, next to a giant water fountain with birds flying around. He was wearing a spitting image of his school jacket, except it was black instead of blue and had one red strips lines on each side of his chest's side and white outlines around the strips and his arm wrists. He was also wearing a black, long sleeve thin sweater underneath his jacket and showing the wide collars of his purple, long hidden sleeve shirt. He had black pants with a pair of black/dark blue strip shoes. He also had his Millennium Puzzle around his neck, his hidden Dragon Sword inside its sheath hiding behind his waist and jacket and wearing his duel belt with deck too.

He was somehow impatient, well tired really, by how long he was standing like this. It felt like forever by how the sun was shining at him, but also warm and conformable by it. He was then looking on his watch and looked around the whole street.

He was waiting for Ichigo Momomiya, his good friend, who was late for their so-called "date" or better known as "hanging out" because all of their own friends were busy today. He's hoping to have some alone time again with her after the other times were ruined by his evil enemies. Not only that, but Ichigo seems so nice to hang out with, and that made him nervous. Maybe the fact that she's super peepy gets to him. He checked his watch again, a little worry.

"_Relax Yugi, you__'__re so-called friend-girl will arrive soon._" Yami said in thought when he appeared in his spirit form.

Yugi yet again had to hear his partner say one of crazy accusations about him and Ichigo. Ever since he came back, the Pharaoh always continues saying that his partner has feelings towards the new girl in his life, and that started to be really ignoring. He says to him in thought with an angry tone while narrowing his upset eyes. "_She__'__s just a friend. A good friend I think is nice. I just… want to be nice to her… and she even promised to bring me to Café Mew Mew today for like the third time._"

Yami chuckles of how overrated Yugi was with the statement. "_Okay, I__'__m just saying. You__'re still as nervous as always._"

''_Sure. By the way, I never asked this._'' Yugi stated which got Yami attention. ''_Hmm…?_''

Yugi looks up at the Pharaoh's hair, and stares at it. Yami raise an eyebrow to what was he looking at.

''_How come your hairstyle is still the same?_'' Yugi questioned, still staring up at the hairstyle the Pharaoh had. He knew every time he appeared in spirit form, Atem still had the same hairstyle that he always had. However, once the two become Yami Yugi, his hairstyle is now what he has now. Yugi knew that because it is still his own body and not the Pharaoh's. Why? He wasn't sure why he even asked the Pharaoh such a dumb question now.

''_Why? Because I love our old hairstyle. It shows I was still a Pharaoh. My legacy._'' Yami stated, proud of what he believed and honored. This made Yugi bad because that insulted the old hairstyle he had been using for a long, long time. The Pharaoh noticed that and he was a little bad that he even told Yugi that, without meaning it of course.

_''Even so, I'm still glad your new style still has some of the old hairstyle's feature._'' Yami added which then brought out a smile from Yugi's face, happy to hear that. ''_Hehehe, sure. Thanks for that._''

The Pharaoh smiled back as the two were okay with each other's styles. Yugi was happy to have his close friend again, although it also made him realized that now Yami can't return back to the Spirit World until they find a way how. This brought some concern for the young man, but Yugi knew he had to find a way and he won't stop until he does.

"_Well Atem, you have a chance to know more about this era and beyond. Are you sure you can handle this?_" Yugi asks, curious if the Pharaoh meant it that he would like to know more about this era. During the time they had to find his forgotten memories, Atem never spend so much time on knowing about the world around him. So it would be a good chance to see if he would do it.

"_Yeah, I guess I have to so I can blend in with our friends. Should be fun._" The Pharaoh answers with a small smirk over his face, excited that he might learn something.

Then something caught the Pharaoh's eye and said mentally to Yugi with a smirk on his face. "_And speaking about a friend, here she comes._"

Yugi turns around to the direction that Yami was looking at and sees Ichigo running in a hurry towards him. She was wearing the same yellow sweater with a brown skirt dress that she wore in her first date with Masaya Aoyama with the exception of her wearing her ribbon bell around her neck and a pink bag on her back.

She was waving at him with a big smile of joy to see him, to hide the fact that she was late because of her father's ''talks'' and had to hurry as soon as possible after he was done. She finally stops in front of him and says while catching her breath by bowing down with both her hands on her knees. "Morning…Yugi-kun. Sorry, my dad… was telling me one of his… samurai folk tales. I… hate… those… moments."

Yugi nods with a sweat drop behind his back, not getting why Ichigo doesn't like her father's stories. He says to her with a big smirk of happiness. "No problem Ichigo-kun, I'm glad you at least got to talk with your father."

Ichigo was astonished by how Yugi didn't mind if she was late because of her father. She stood right, smiling to hear those words, and thank him. "Thanks so much, Yugi-kun."

The two were happy to hear that. Yami had his arms folded and was staring at those two with a smirk by how fond they were to each other. He still suspects Ichigo for having some kind of connection and even resemblance the appearance of Mew Ichigo with her attitude, kindness and courage. However, he doesn't have the proof to accuse such thing and… Yugi likes her, so he has to wait and see if he's right or not.

The joy between both stopped, making Yugi a little unease. He needed to do something to change the subject. Then Yugi finally says to her after she recovered her exhaustion. "So… Ichigo-kun, great weather we're having?"

Ichigo got surprised and began to blush and giggled of humor. Yugi was shocked as he gave Ichigo a surprise look and asks questionable. "What's so funny?"

Ichigo was still giggling, but was able to respond to him. "Me and Masaya-kun had that same discussion during our first date to the Red DNA exhibit."

Yugi folded his arms around his head's back when he heard Masaya's name. He doesn't hate or dislike him. He's a good person, and he's also Ichigo-kun's boyfriend. He doesn't want to separate them because he's not that type of guy to ever do that, but he has this strange feeling about him… something cold about him. Yugi had to stoip thinking about that. He finally says, not showing any tone of distrust. "Well, I don't care. You have to enjoy yourself when the climate is this good. Also, I heard great things about that exhibit."

Ichigo roll her eyes a bit, just remembering that it was probably not worth it that she went to that exhibit, so then she wouldn't become a Mew Mew. Even so, maybe it was for Masaya.

"Thanks, I also agree on that." Ichigo responds with a small smile. She looks up on the beautiful, sky blue sky and adds with joy, enjoying the weather of today. "The weather is very refreshing."

"Yeah, let's head out and enjoy today!" Yugi says in an almost childish tone while raising his arm to the sky. He wasn't sure why he did it, but he sure needed a reason to enjoy the day without any crazy stuff happening to him.

The Ichigo just remember something and stop Yugi from going ahead. "Wait! We… um… have to wait a little longer."

Yugi raise an eyebrow, for why would they want to wait a little longer. He asks the cherry haired girl with a questionable look. "Why do we have to wait for?"

Ichigo didn't want to say, because she didn't expect to do it, but Yugi would have learned it soon. She says with a small, innocent face. "Because… I kinda ask Judai-san if he would go with us and he said yes."

Yugi was just frozen when he heard what he thought he heard. It shouldn't be a big deal, but for these situations, it kinda was. "You what now?"

And like Ichigo said, Judai Yuki just barely arrived in front of the two in a hurry too. He was currently wearing his old, black school uniform with the exceptions of his black shirt collar, his Duel Disk and wearing his Duel box belt with his deck, around his waist. He says in his energetic tone while smiling. "Morning, Yugi-san! Sorry I have to tag along with you two for today, but Ichigo's dad didn't want me around at his house alone. And because I don't know where I could have gone, well… hehehe, Ichigo here asked me to come with you two."

Yugi was kinda not expecting Judai here, and hell, maybe it was a good thing. He was never one to handle just one girl alone, even when he was dating Anzu. He says to the Osiris Hero with a letdown tone, having to accept this change. "It's no biggie, Judai-kun. This, sort of…works fine."

Yami knew it wasn't by the grumpy he was doing in his head. He says to his partner with a small smile. "_It really doesn__'__t. Your __date__ is now a group trip._"

"_Keep it up, Mr. Funny Pharaoh. I am less enjoying your new sense of humor._" Yugi threatens Yami with a quick dark look, narrowing his eyes as he meant it.

**Judai****'****s P.O.V:**

I could have sworn Yugi-san was upset, or maybe it was my imagination.

Yubel appeared behind me in spirit form and told me in thought for the hundred times, of the same thing. "_Remember Judai, we have to keep our eyes on for any Dark Lords or the Dragon Knight._"

I found it annoying how many times she's telling me the same thing. Keep an eye on any weird monster guy. Keep an eye for this knight guy. So-so, so-so.

"_But, I really don__'__t want to ruin Yugi-san… umm, thing with Ichigo._" I protest. I might not be a genius of real things, but I knew better that Yugi-san wanted to hang out with Ichigo, without me doing my own thing.

Yubel made a small smile to me when she heard that from me. She said to me mentally. "_Judai Yuki, who knew you care so much something like love or couples. Are you…?_"

I quickly panic with a surprise look, shock that she would say that and I would even agree to it, and I interrupt her in thought to her by yelling: "_Wait!_ _Well…he__'__s Yugi-san, and he does deserve happiness in his life like any living creature. Like the sparrow._"

Yubel laughs a bit as she adds. "_Sure, sure. Like you and Asuka-chan. Maybe you__'__re growing-up._"

I began to blush to hear one of my good friends from the old days, Asuka Tenjouin, who I also had feelings towards her after some time spending with myself. I don't know what these feelings were, but she has been nice to me. Maybe it's just me. I never actually found out what the word "fiancé" is or means. I was hoping to ask her before I left… and well the other thing, but I never got the chance after the events of Darkness, and the other. I try to ignore it, but then Winged Kuriboh appears in his spirit form with a few nods of agreement with Yubel. It's just my own luck to insult me. ''_Sigh, duel spirits._''

**Normal P.O.V:**

Ichigo noticed her two new friends discussing with their own spirits in their heads. She was aware of Judai's ''duel spirits'' when he told her the other day afterschool. She was very interesting that Judai has a similar power to talk to spirits like Yugi and the Pharaoh. Even with that though, she had a happy smile to be friends with those two. Judai is way nicer than Jonouchi.

"_Who knew having someone in one__'__s head would be… strange, in a way. But, it__'__s still nice to have someone else there for advice or help. Odd, but nice._" Ichigo said to herself, amazed by having someone in your head, talking to her.

**After some time later****:**

The three friends finally enter the station and caught the train to Tokyo Park for Café Mew Mew.

While inside the moving train, the three of them were chatting around. One of them was about Yugi's Pikachu who's spending time with Jenny. Judai became amazed, as usual, about his strange creature known as a Pokémon and Yugi's older sister. Another was Ichigo's job at the café, which Judai also became amazed about it too.

Everything was going okay, better than okay in Ichigo's opinion but something always had to happen. Like a snap of a finger, all three of them began to sense something, from Judai's senses of Yubel's powers, Yugi's sense as the Dragon Knight, and Ichigo's hearing as a cat girl. Just then, the train stopped on its tracks which caused almost everyone to fall over. Yugi, who had a good grip on the train's hand holder, grabs Ichigo by her hand to prevent her from falling to the ground. The two started blushing to each other, by just holding onto each other, just staring deeply to each other's eyes… until they noticed that Judai was face down on the floor, in pain.

As soon as they pull him up, Judai says, rubbing his red nose and moaning of pain. "Ouch! How come the train stopped? Is it lunchtime or something?"

Then a huge explosion occurs in front of the tracks. This was never a good sign, echoing inside Yugi's head.

"Everyone, please stay calm and exit the train on the bottom end. This is an emergency; please move quickly in a single line." The train operator explained the situation as the people in the train were unsure if they should stay calm.

Judai could tell something was not right about this. "Um… this could be bad. Right?"

Then another explosion occur which further worry the people in the train. Yugi had a bad omen feeling on his spine. He knew he had to do something so no one would get hurt. He had to because he is the only one who has the power to do anything.

He then got closer to Ichigo's ear and whispers through it. "This could be Dark Leader Dragon or Dark General Knight evil assault. Distract Judai-kun while I "take" a look."

Ichigo nods, knowing that he needs to handle this problem. She whispers back to his ear. "Okay, but be careful Yugi-kun. And… don't forget to be secretly when it comes to being the Dragon Knight."

He nods and slowly goes away from the two and the crowd to the front car. As soon as he was off sight, he jumps out the train and pulls out the Dragon Sword from behind his back, instantly was glowing a golden aura around the sword and Yugi too.

Judai sense some kind of pressure by the change of his brown eyes color to glowing eyes of both the powers of Yubel and the Supreme King.

"_What in the world was that surge of power just now?_" Judai asked Yubel, not ever sensing such power for a long, long time. He could honestly thing that power even rivals the Supreme King. Yubel was able to sense the energy too and she knew who it must belong too. "_That must be the Dragon Knight. Judai, hurry up and find him, or her. Whoever_"

Judai yawns for how exhausted he was to hear the same thing. He was going to say an excuse to his friends, but he noticed that Yugi was nowhere to be seen. Judai asked Ichigo with his normal brown eyes again. "Hey Ichigo, where's Yugi-san?"

Ichigo got nervous that Judai just noticed that Yugi was gone. She had to give out a fake excuse and fast.

"He was pushed ahead. We should leave to find him." She lied to him so he wouldn't be suspicious of anything.

He didn't suspect anything, and he knew Yugi could take care of himself. He needed to find the knight guy, so probably taking Ichigo with him would be better. Plus he just wanted to see what was going on with those explosions. He then said to her with a smile. "Don't you want to see what's going on? It could be fun."

Ichigo says to him with a serious look while arms are on her hips: "Is everything for you always "fun"?"

Judai: "You got to live a little in life, so yes. Besides…" His eyes glowed again into his golden and green which surprise the pigtailed girl. Judai continues saying with a confident smirk and look. "I have unique powers that allow me to summon or play my cards into real. Plus, during my travels, I've learned a little Kung-Fu, martial arts and… being an assassin. Wink, wink. So don't worry, because I'm here to be a hero."

She was amazed by Judai's determination to fight. She remembered, by mistake, Judai just told her that he has done a lot of crazy stuff. He never actually explained each one, especially the Venice part, but she sure wanted to see if it was true.

She thought to herself while his eyes changed back again. "_Judai-kun has some cool powers like Yugi-kun. Judai even almost acts like him too. He__'__s like his own hero like his idol._''

And then she realized that it would be sooner or later that Judai will learn the truth about Yugi and that it would be useless to lie to him about it.

''_Eventually, Judai-san will find out about Yugi__'__s secret. So… while they take care of whatever what__'__s outside, I__'__ll secretly transform into Mew Ichigo and kick butt-Nya! Yeah, that__'__ll work-Nya!_" Ichigo decided with a kitty-like smile, agreeing that her idea is perfect.

So she nodded to Judai's idea, which made Judai eager, and the two ran outside to find the disturbance of the explosion.

**On the train tracks****:**

Yugi arrives at the scene to be surprised that it was a giant, spider like rhino robot, with large feet, trying to fire at a small blue/yellow plane with missiles. On top of the robot's head, there was someone operating it. It was a bald haired, brown mustache and, from what Yugi could see, a giant fat man with the body of an EGG who was wearing a red, golden button and white strip jump suit with black pants. He was also wearing a pair of black goggles, almost like they were his eyes, with black lenses. He was grinning and enjoy of trying to destroy the plane.

The Pharaoh found this, almost both ridicules and insane to see something that he has never, and he means never seen before. It felt like he was in a bad story.

"_You got to be kidding me! Are we going to fight that weird robot creature?_" Yami asks Yugi who just nudge his shoulders as he isn't so sure. "_Do not ask me. I had no idea!_''

Yugi had to think if he should fight the robot. He wasn't even trying to think now, but he knew he had to so he can protect that plane. He can tell the fat man was no good.

_''But we know __we can__'__t let that robot hurt the pilot of that plane though._" Yugi decides with a confident face. Yami smirk as he nods in agreement.

"_Let__'__s be careful and try not to destroy anything else._" Yami replies, warning Yugi to be careful with the surroundings. Yugi nodded as he knew that. "_Just what I was thinking?_"

Yugi runs up closer, but as he did, the robot unleashed some spider web like net and a pair of giant glove hands on the small plane. It was quick enough to dodge the web net, but got caught by one of the robot hands. Then the man begins to laugh in a weird "Oh oh oh" noise. Then the hands began to squeeze the plane in its grip. The man said to the pilot of the plane. "Give it up Prower! You will never defeat me as long as I hold all the cards and the emerald!"

Before he could continue taunting him and letting the hands continue to crush the plan, Yugi had it as he took a jump up in between them and shouts as he holds up his sword. "Not going to happen! _**DRAGON SLICE ATTACK!**_"

He swings his sword, firing off a golden energy slash that cuts right through the giant hand that had the plane. The pilot was able take flight again, especially the fat man who was furious. The evil man and unknown pilot were surprised by this Yugi's appearance.

The man got very angry and starts yelling at the young man. "What just happened?! Who do you think you are for helping that fox?!"

"Hey! I'm one of those boy scouts who help innocent… FOXES?!" Yugi became completely outrage and overwhelmed by what he just heard.

The surprised Dragon Knight saw up to the plane and was in complete shocked to see that the pilot was an orange-yellow fur, two tails, white gloves, shoes and blue eyed fox. AN ACTUALLY FOX! And he had two tails!

''_… WTF is this?_'' Yugi asks himself with a paralyzed, shocked expression that it was like he was in a weird place in a weird time.

"_Isn__'__t it just me, but did our world became stranger than usual._" Yami questions, shocked he was, but in the same time, fascinated by this.

Then the blue, yellow striped plane begins to transform into a two legged, mobile unit robot with some launches. It was also hovering and landed besides the tri-color haired teen. The orange-yellow fox says to him with a smile. "Thank you for the support back there, sir. I'm Miles Prower, but everyone calls me Tails. That was some power you just used to cut down that robot's arm."

Yugi began to blush to hear that, and responds. ''Well it's no problem Tails-''

Yugi soon realized who he was talking to, and it was a fox. A TALKING FOX!

''_No… IT JUST GOT INSANER!_'' Yugi yelled at the Pharaoh, with a face that expressed absolute shock and confusion, and twitching of the mouth.

''_Talking… animals… Ah god. I hope this doesn't end badly._'' Yami questioned, almost uncertain if this will ever be normal now. Yugi made a small nod as he just says to give some hope for both, especially him. ''_Hopefully it might not be. Really. I like animals, I just hope they're not the type to kill humans is all._''

Yugi face palm himself to even say such a thing, which makes him even that much uncertain now. Yugi takes a breath in and then releases it, responding back to the fox named Tails with a smile, while his tone was still stunned. "Anyway, no… problem. That's what the Dragon Knight does!''

Tails gives off a small sweat drop as he never heard of that name before. Yami did the same as he face palms now. ''_Seriously?_''

''_I couldn't come up with something better. Honestly._'' Yugi says while sobbing for how he made his own situation even worst.

He sighs for a moment, as he then turned his attention back to Tails. Now that he had his moment of shock, he should be able to talk to the little guy. He asks him as he takes a quick look back at the fat man and his robot. ''So…Tails, what's with that overweight guy, trying to kill you?"

Tails takes a quick laugh before responding to him. ''Good one. He doesn't want me to take back the Chaos Emerald he stole."

"I believe that… Chaos Emerald?" Yugi questions as he takes a look back at the man. He was able to see a spark of light coming from his hand, and it must be something shiny. He might not know what this emerald is, but he knows it can never be anything good.

He points his sword at the man and declares heroically, after a quick cough. "Then, let me help you kick this guy's and his ugly robot's butts."

Tails nods as he needs some help, before his best buddy arrivals. Besides that, Tails liked the man who saved him, and he could tell he was nervous too. The man said with an evil frown and an angry tone. "Fine! Even with help, my Egg Trap Buster will CRUSH all of YOU! ENGAGE!"

''Egg whatthewhat?'' Yugi asks with a nervous smile, and got his respond by the firing of missiles coming out from the robot's mouth.

His robot then fire 5 missiles from its mouth. Yugi widened his mouth of shock. ''Aw great.''

Tails counters by firing homing target, laser beams that hit the 5 missiles which exploded. Then the fox fired off some mini, airborne missiles towards the spider/rhino robot, but it countered fire with a giant egg-size bomb which caused a wide smokescreen to appear.

''_Sure. A madman with rockets. This isn't original at all._'' Yugi said to himself, surely not expecting for this weird thing from happening as such. Yugi was almost that certain he was in one of those cartoon shows, and he didn't know how to reach. Even so, he needed to stop the fat man and that was for certain.

With that in mind, Yugi emerges from the smoke and charges at the robot. The mechanical machine sent out multiple missiles at him. The young Dragon Knight performed zigzag around the ground, dodging through the missiles like if they were slow. Yugi was surprised he could do that. Then again, he hasn't done much testing on what else he can do. He takes a huge leap up, over the operator as he wave hello to the fat madman.

The robot quickly sends a punch with its unbroken arm to stop him. Yugi counters with his sword as both arm and sword clash, sending out sparks between each other. The Dragon Sword surpassed the force of the fist that it even pushed the whole robot back.

The man was furious of this as he fired a sneaky attack by sending a rocket bomb at him. Yugi's senses and reflexes allow him to spin dodge the bomb, even in mid-air. The evil man was more outraged by such a performance, and even fascinated by this young man he is currently dealing with. He thought to himself while still observing. "_Impossible. There is no way a normal human could dodge that or have this much strength in him. This is quite an interest._"

Still in mid-air, Yugi shouts out while slowly coming down. "Hey, Fat Man! No more playing around. I won't let you harm anyone else!"

He raised his hands and shouted again while forming a hand sign. "Let's go, _**DRAGON SHADOW CLONE-**_"

Before he could even complete his technique, Yugi was interrupted by a familiar voice, cheering out for him. "Go! Yugi-san! Kick some butt!"

Losing his concentration, he turns his now stunned expressing face around and sees in surprise that both Judai and Ichigo were watching on the sidelines. Judai was smiling as he puts up his fist like if he was Yugi, and Ichigo was smiling nervously, regretting what has happened. Both Yugi and Yami just stare, with blank expressions, to what the hell happen to the plan?

"_WHY IS JUDAI-KUN DOING HERE?! Didn__'__t I tell Ichigo-kun to DISTRACT HIM?!_" Yugi shouted in his head, still showing the blank expression and at the same time freaking out. Yugi was easily distracted that he never saw the giant robot's foot coming over him, stomping him right to the ground.

"Yugi-kun!" Ichigo shouted in horror as Judai sweat dropped, pretty certain that incident was his fault. "Was it my fault by any chance?"

Ichigo sighs, not wanting to answer him.

"Mr. Dragon Knight Sir, are you alright!" Tails shouted as his mobile robot try to push the giant foot off the young Dragon Knight. Ichigo blinks in shock to what she just heard, and saw. "Did that fox…?"

Judai responds with a sweat drop. "Yes… he did."

Then both Ichigo and Judai yelled in shock. "THAT FOX JUST TALK!"

Ichigo then quickly change her expression and declares with in a sweet, happy tone, wanting to hug the fox. "How cute he is! So adorable!"

That gave Judai a bigger sweat drop than before, not getting what makes girls want to love cute animals.

''Umm… maybe this isn't the good time for that?'' Judai question, and that made Ichigo realized that Yug was still trapped under the giant mechanical foot.

"You are so right Judai-kun! Yugi-kun, get up!" Ichigo desperately shouted out to Yugi. She should have been more focus on Yugi than… well, talking fox.

Suddenly, the robot foot began to lift up by force. It revealed there were 5 Dragon Clones of Yugi's, including the real one, trying to lift it up with their arms.

Ichigo sighed of relief to see Yugi okay. Judai was like star struck to see 5 more Yugis. It felt like a complete, awesome shock because Judai thought it was awesome. Ichigo soon realize Judai's excitement rise up. "Oh yeah, I forgot you were here Judai-kun. Yugi used his new trick before crashing down."

Judai nodded, and noticed that Ichigo was happier than he was. He looks back at Yugi who Ichigo is staring at. Maybe there is something between them. The real Yugi said with pain all over his body. "Can anyone, well I don't know, if it's too much to ask but… HELP ME OUT NOW!''

Ichigo got scared for a second to see Yugi this angry before. She kinda understood him that he was just stomp by a giant robot foot. Who wouldn't who survived one though?

That's when Judai decided he's going to save Yugi. Judai shouted with his energetic, heroic tone as he rose up his Duel Disk and inserts his deck in the deck slot. "Leave it to me Yugi-san! Activate Duel Disk!"

His red Duel Disk open up, active, as he draws his top five cards. He smiles at one of his cards and shouts out while putting it on the middle slot. "Help me out here, E-HERO Neos!"

In the flash of light, Neos appears in solid form in his usual battle pose. This surprised the man and Tails.

"Go Neos; help Yugi-san by breaking that giant foot!" Judai commands as his hero nods. Neos charges in, going right at the foot, and performs a karate chop that cut the robot foot in half. The Dragon Clones were now able to throw away the remains aside before disappearing in smoke. The real Dragon Knight fell on the floor of exhaustion, and dizzy too.

Even with one leg removed, the robot manage to stand up with the extra, six mechanical spider legs that sprung out from its behind. Judai only got even more excited, knowing he might finally try out his new technique he has been working on for a long while.

"Alright! Neos, time for the awesome trick. Let's do it, _**HEROES FUSION!**_" Judai shouts out. Neos turns back and becomes into neon-light that went inside Judai who had his eyes again into showing his powers of Yubel and the Supreme King. The same neon-light began to glow all over his body like a bright nova. Judai dashed in, right at the robot, superfast.

"Let's throw down! Take this one, _**COSMIC CRUSH!**_" Judai shouted as he his right fist began to glow in a neon-light, stretched back and swings off his glowing fist right through the robot's chest. The force was able to send the robot back and left a huge hole on his chest. Ichigo drop her mouth of what she just witnessed. Tails was the same as he was truly shock even more.

The man quickly press different buttons as his robot stand up again. It quickly fires off the horn like a rocket at Judai. The former Osiris student smirks as he slides under the horn and charges at the robot once again. "Let's keep going with _**COSMIC KICK**_ and…_**NOOGIE**_!"

Judai's other hand and right foot began to also glow in the same neon-light. He sent out a massive kick with his glowing foot at the robot's chin, if it had one, and then preforms a noogie on its head. The robot move back and almost fell, taking in multiple sparks of damage. Tails, Ichigo, and now Yugi who finally got up on his feet were stun, were amazed and also awkward by Judai's abilities.

"_Who knew Judai-kun would have the power to summon and to absorb the powers of his E-HERO cards?_" Yugi asks to the Pharaoh with great surprised. He never knew Judai had such ability that it reminds him of the Duel Armor he used during the Capsule Monster adventures.

***I WENT THERE! OOOOOOHHHHHHHHH!***

**(But seriously, I think that spin-off was pretty good. Gave me so many ideas)**

Yami agreed, as he was told in the afterlife about the Supreme King and the powers he possessed.

"_With the fuse powers of Yubel and the Supreme King, he can do almost anything._" The Pharaoh replies as Yugi just nods, still amazed by Judai.

Then small, mini explosions occur around the robot, from the damage it took from Judai's attack. While this was playing out, Ichigo quietly move aside to go somewhere else safe and transform into Mew Ichigo. This might not have been, a monstrous battle, but she didn't mind doing what she does best, and that's somehow fighting. However, before she could do that, another explosion occurred inside the controls as the man suddenly drops the shiny item he was holding on.

"The emerald! Someone, catch it now!" Tails quickly shouted. Ichigo immediately turns around just in time as she catches that emerald without trying. This surprised the cherry haired girl to think she would catch something. She looks down on her hand, as she's holding the caught item. It was really a huge, gem-like green emerald that sparks in front of the bright light.

"Wow! It's so beautiful." Ichigo mutter to herself as she looks closer to the emerald. Then she felt something unreal happen to her. It was a strange and strong feeling that almost froze up her entire body from even moving, and her eyes staring deeper to the emerald, almost being hypnotize by it.

"_What… is this? This pressure… this sensation… it__'__s like Mew Aqua._'' Ichigo said to herself, still unable to even break free from its sight. For her, it felt like it was Mew Aqua, but a lot stronger. ''_I can__'__t… keep my eyes of it._"

She slightly move her eyes to see that her other hand was glowing small pink light. It was her Mew Pendant which was responding to the emerald.

Then the man shouted out of anger, angry that some girl is holding on his emerald. "My Chaos Emerald! Give it back to me or suffer the consequences!"

Ichigo wish she could toss the emerald away from her hand, but she couldn't. Without a second more, his robot charges towards the defenseless red pigtail girl. Its pace then increased very fast. Both Yugi and Judai were not expecting this to think the robot would harm their friend who has done nothing. They try to run after the robot, but they were not fast enough to stop it. Ichigo, in a state where she felt useless, thought to herself while staring at her doom. "_I… I have to transform or I__'__m a goner!_"

This looked very bad because neither the Dragon Knight or the Osiris Hero were going to save her… until a shining blue light appear behind and pass Tails. The fox smile, knowing who that was. The same blue light dashed in incredible speed that it passed through Yugi and Judai.

"What was that?!" Both Yugi and Judai shouted in unalarmed as they weren't able to keep up to the blue blur.

The blur then took the form of a spinning sphere ball that went right through the robot and quickly reappeared again on the other side. Ichigo was extremely shocked that the spinning ball just stopped in its track. The light soon vanishes, revealing that it was a blue, spiky hedgehog with running shoes. This further shocked Yugi out of his mind, while Judai was pretty much psyched.

Ichigo blinks multiple times, not expecting to be saved… by a very, very fast hedgehog. The blue hedgehog smiles at the cherry haired girl and greets her with his arms folded around the other with one of his hands' thumb up. "Hey there! Thank you for catching the emerald. I'm Sonic by the way; Sonic the Hedgehog!"

Ichigo should, like any normal person, would freak out but she didn't. She was already passed the point of being freaked out. She immediately knee forward to the talking hedgehog and hugs him like a stuff animal.

"You are SO CUTE, Mr. Talking Hedgehog-kun! Thank you so much!" Ichigo thanks the blue hedgehog as she continues to hug him tighter and squeeze him more. Yugi, Judai and Tails watch as Ichigo hugs Sonic to death with a huge sweat drop behind their heads. Sonic struggles to breathe as Ichigo's hugs were too much. He pleaded to her as hard as he could. "No… Problem… PLEASE… LET…GO…NOW!"

Ichigo snaps back to reality and gentle lets go off him, feeling bad that she hug him too hard. She apologizes to him while he takes breathers. "Sorry about that, a moment of weakness. I won't do that again."

"No sweat gal. I don't mind normal hugs. I just hope that Egg-" Sonic was trying to say until he was interrupted by the yelling of the man in his robot which was self-destroying itself. "SONIC! You will not defeat me again, you blue menace! You shall all be destroyed. Fire…ALL WEAPONS!"

Then the giant robot open up all of its hidden weapons and they all began charging in a red glow at both Sonic and Ichigo.

"Great, Mr. Fatty wants us dead too. Like I'll…" Ichigo was saying until she notices that Yugi was right behind the robot as he raise up his Dragon Sword over it.

Yugi had enough of this crazy game, as he shouts out. "I won't let you hurt Ichigo-kun or that hedgehog that save her! Let's end this, _**DRAGON SLICE ATTACK!**_"

He swings and fires his golden crescent, energy slash right through the robot. The weapons that were charging all shut down and the robot began to split in two half on a cross side. It started shorting out and blowing up little by little. The villain said while rubbing his large moustache with his thumb and middle finger. "So close…ABANDONED SHIP!"

He quickly pushed some buttons on his control panel. The top part where he was sitting on separated and became a hovercraft like flying black-gray-red round hovercraft. The robot then exploded which he still got caught by the blast. He screams out through as he flies up to the sky. "Next time you won't be so lucky! Do you hear me…SONIC!"

He flew away into the sky like a star. Yugi finally sighs of relief that ugly mess was over, but it wasn't much as he lands on the ground, in pain once again. He calms down, trying to relax the pain in his legs. He then turned around and saw with annoying eyes that Judai, Tails and the blue hedgehog known as Sonic were staring at him in amazement. Ichigo was proud to see Yugi safe and okay, and also dealing with that problem with ease. Then again, she knew it came with a price that now Judai and the talking fox and hedgehog know about him.

The first to have said something was Judai who was both winking and giving off his signature pose at his hero. "That was incredible, Yugi-san!"

Sonic also says while doing his signature thumb up. "Thanks for the save too! I was a bit late to get here, so double thanks. Tails and I owe you a giant IOU for helping us kick some Egg-head butt."

Yugi nods, still a bit overwhelm with the talking fox and now hedgehog thing, but he can tell those two were good. He says with a smile gentle over his face. "… Sure. It's no problem, really."

Yugi places his sword back to its sheath behind his back. Yugi didn't look so happy, knowing now that Judai and the two talking animals know about him. Judai was going to ask more about what Yugi just did and really did, but Ichigo beat him to that with a smile. "Thanks again for saving the day, Yugi-kun. I really own you one too."

"It's nothing what I did, Ichigo-kun. I'll do anything to protect anyone, especially my friends." Yugi answers with a small smile over his face.

The two of them just stare at each other in a romantic mood, but it was destroyed by Judai who said to the Trio color hair hero. "Anyways… that was awesome! Yugi-san is more super than ever before with that shooting laser sword, amazing strength and can even multiply yourself! How did you even do that? How? How?!"

His fan was staring at him in more amazed, in a very close view. Yugi didn't want to tell him the truth at first, but he narrows his eyes to notice Ichigo nodding to him with a serious face. He understood her nodding, so with a big breathe in and out, he said with a serious look and voice. "Alright… I'll tell you only if you don't tell anyone else."

Judai nods in agreement; so did Sonic and Tails too. After taking another big breathe in and out, Yugi continues saying his secret. "The truth is… I'm the Dragon Knight, in training."

In complete surprise to what he just said, Judai and the reappear spirit form of Yubel were in shocked with stun faces. Sonic and Tails were also surprise by the news too. There was a momentary silence, until Judai shouts of amazement with his right arm lift up to the sky. "Incredible! That is just super awesome!"

Everyone, including Yugi and Yami had a sweat drop and a small smile on their faces. He continues saying with joy. "Who knew my idol was now a real hero. This is so incredible!"

Yugi thought to himself while Judai keeps saying remarkable things about him. "_That Judai… he__'__s always going to be my loyal fan even though he__'__s awesome too._"

Then Judai said him in a wondering look. "I wouldn't guess that you were the Dragon Knight guy. Yubel told me about that knight and the Dark Lords, but even she couldn't guess you… I think. How did you become into this knight guy?"

Yugi was pretty much astonished that Judai already knew about the Dragon Knight guy and Dark Lords. He just completely forgot about the question that the former Osiris asked him. Instead, he asked him with a questionable look. "I'm surprise that your spirit friend knows more than she's telling you. Does she know anything else about this?"

Judai shook his head and responds back. "Yubel heard legends of this dragon hero savior known as Dragon Knight and about his successors known as the Dragon Knight. How come that guy uses his own name for his apprentices?"

Yugi just shook his head because he too has no idea why. Judai understood and says. "Oh well, I'm still glad that my hero is bigger than ever. I can't wait for everyone knowing that…"

He stops talking when he noticed that his hero had a small frown of worry.

**Judai****'****s P.O.V:**

I knew right away what he was so upset about. If everyone knows that he was the Dragon Knight, then that Dark Lord jerk would attack everyone he loves and care about.

Or worst… maybe the whole world will turn on him and say words like "menace", "destroyer" or "vigilante".

Without a second thought, I told him with a smile. "Don't worry Yugi-san, I won't tell anyone about all this. I promise you that as both s fan and a fellow duelist!"

**Yugi****'****s P.O.V:**

I was completely shocked and surprised to hear that like a big relief. I just continue staring at him with hazy eyes. I was so worry that I have to keep this secret of mines between me, Yami and Ichigo-kun, but now… this was Judai-kun's secret too.

**Normal P.O.V:**

Before he could say anything to his fan, Sonic quickly spoke first with an energetic voice. "I too won't say a word about this."

Everyone then had their sights on the blue hedgehog who continues saying. "I know how hard it is to keep one's own identity from the world… or from your enemies. So you got my support to keep this between us, if I have your permission first."

He then gave him his remark thumb up and smiled and says. "I owe you that!"

Tails also adds too, knowing that Yugi did help him when he needed it. "Me too! I'll keep the promise of a friend.''

''You bet Tails! After all, we, friends, stick together." Sonic adds with a smirk, also owning Yugi for saving his best buddy.

Now the brave Dragon Knight was overwhelmed by these talking animals' vows to him. He makes a confident smirk and says while raising his fist to them. "Right! Thanks everyone!''

Yugi then remembered he never introduce himself as he bows to Sonic and Tails. ''By the way, I'm Yugi Mutou."

Sonic was shocked to hear that name, as it was the same one he muttered before.

"Right, I forgot to introduce myself too. Hahaha.'' Ichigo stated blushing as she starts laughing nervously. Everyone just sweat drop by her laughter. Ichigo calms down and introduce herself to Sonic and Tails. ''I'm Ichigo Momomiya, nice to meet you two.''

"And I'm Judai Yuki, the Dragon Hero's sidekick!" Judai declares heroically while pointing his finger up in the sky like some kind of super hero.

Yugi was left in shock and horror and then shouted nervously. "Side… kick?! I'm no super hero to even have a companion!''

Yugi got even more nervous to even hear the ''Dragon Hero'' name because he's no hero. He never thought of himself as a hero, just a guy who wants to protect and help his friends.

''And don't call me Dragon Hero either! Not trying to be a hero." Yugi adds seriously as Judai who, somehow, didn't bought it and answers back with a grin. "Come on Yugi-san, it's cool to become a hero of justice."

This didn't help Yugi who didn't enjoy that ''Hero of Justice'' part while Ichigo started giggling. She's happy by the fact that she wouldn't need to be Yugi's sidekick as Mew Ichigo. It would be weird.

"I'm Tails, Miss Momomiya." Tails introduce himself as he smiles at this situation. ''You guys seem alright.''

"And I'm Sonic! And you guys are a fun group to enjoy with.'' Sonic declares with a smirk on his face.

Both Yugi and Judai started laughing. This was like a special moment where new friends and true loyalists were made. Then Sonic thought to himself as he looked at Yugi. "_Could he be the same Yugi I named when I saw that wicked lightshow._"

"Okay… now that we have an understanding, who was that fat guy?" Ichigo finally asked to everyone about the guy who almost killed them. Ichigo was pretty upset about that.

Both Yugi and Judai were also interested about the man who almost wasted them.

"Alright, it's fair enough for you guys to know about him. But we'll need the emerald back." Sonic stated as he then pointed his finger at the strange emerald that Ichigo was still holding on. Ichigo blinks of surprised to what the blue hedgehog was talking about, until she notices the emerald she caught was still in her hands. She completely forgot that she still had it. It was still hypnotizing when she stared at it again, but quickly narrowed her eyes away from it. She gave the emerald to Sonic.

"Sorry about that. I guess I was… a little nervous." Ichigo lied to Sonic without being suspicious of what had happened.

"Thanks! Now me and Tails need to return that emerald to our house before egg-butt comes back." Sonic says to Ichigo while reaching his hand to her.

After giving the green gem to him, she felt calmer and relaxed again. While Yugi and Judai were observing the strange emerald with their new friends, Ichigo took this chance to see how her Mew Pendant was after it was glowing. She opens up her closed left hand to reveal that her golden pendant wasn't glowing anymore.

Ichigo didn't like that, as it was beyond bizarre why her pendant was even glowing strangely.

"_What was with that jewel or gem… or emerald? WHATEVER!_'' Ichigo was thinking to herself, upset as she stared seriously at the emerald that has gotten her concerned.''_I wonder if it has the same properties as Mew Aqua. I got to find out!_"

After observing the emerald, Yugi asked the two talking animals. "So guys, who's the fat man before you leave?"

Both Sonic and Tails forgot to tell them about him. Tails was the first to answers. "He's both a genius scientist and a crazy, world dominion ruler who has been Sonic's enemy for a long, long time. His name is Doctor Ivo Robotnik."

Sonic then added with his hands folded. "But he prefers to be known as Eggman. I personally prefer Egghead, or Eggbutt."

Yugi, Ichigo and Judai had a sweat drop behind their head and both Yugi and Ichigo said with a stunned expression. "Egg…man? What kind of stupid name is that?!"

''Although he sure was a fat man like an egg!'' Judai added with a grin over his face. Yugi and Ichigo sighed to hear that one. Then both Sonic and Tails began to laugh at Judai's remarks. Sonic says while chuckling. "I knew right away… that I'm going to like you guys, especially that Judai guy. Both me and Tails were always wondering why he gave himself that name."

"At first we thought he was insane or plain crazy, but it wasn't the case. He always finds a way to start trouble for the world and for us." Tails adds by all the plans that he did.

"Harassed. That "Eggman" is some sick villain. I can hardly wait to kick his butt again!" Judai declares, eager to kick butt. Yugi starts chuckling and says to him. "You just love saving the day, don't you Judai-kun."

Judai simple smiled to hear that from Yugi. Ichigo also added with a smile. "He's not the only one Yugi-kun."

Then the young Dragon Knight started laughing, then Ichigo, then Judai and finally Sonic and Tails starts laughing too.

After a few seconds later, they all then heard some kind of echoing sound, getting closer and closer. Then they saw a news helicopter coming their way from a distance.

"Oh no, not the news. We can't let them see us. We got to hide or better yet leave." Yugi declared nervously, imagining that the news will catch him in film and then broadcast it, and then Jenny will hit him for keeping a secret from her.

Sonic then got an idea from this. He says to all with grin on his face. "Then let's go to our house. They can go with us, right Tails?"

Tails nods to Sonic as he says. "Of course, you guys are welcome there."

Yugi, Ichigo and Judai were honor by their offer. They said with a happy smile on their face and a bow. "Thank you so much!"

"Where is your place?" Judai asked the two, curious where they live.

"Our house is at Station Square." Tails responds. With just saying those words, both Yugi and Ichigo began to panic and shouted in unison. "STATION SQUARE!"

Judai asked the freaked out friends with an astonished face. "Is that a problem guys?"

"That city is in the opposite direction from Tokyo. It's not so far, but then we can't go to Ichigo's workplace and that means she'll failed to go to work and then her boss will get mad at her."

That's when Ichigo started to get worried about that but then again, she wanted to do right with Yugi and Sonic too who saved her life. She then declared with a serious tone with both arms around her hips. "Then I guess I won't work today."

Yugi was surprised to hear that once again from her. Ichigo would usual say such things and lately, since he met her, she has been ditching her work to only help him. He rather not have Ichigo do such a thing.

"Are you sure? What about your boss?" Yugi asks her which Ichigo shook her head, but even so, she was lying and was scared of that.

Ichigo knew he was right, but she wants to owe Sonic back for saving her. Also, she kinda prefers to stick around with Yugi because he is always the target of a new attack from the Dark Lord. Plus… she SO didn't want to explain to her boss, Ryou, why she came late, again. She responds back with a small grin. "It's alright, we can go next time."

Unsure if this was a good idea or not, Yugi agrees to her with a simple nod. Ichigo got very happy to hear that. Then Judai shouts out of excitement. "Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!"

He started walking to simple stop. He then turned around with a questionable look and said with an opuses face. "How do we get there without transport?"

Yugi and Ichigo sighed of how he would lead the way without any clue. Tails made a smile on his face and started pressing some buttons in his control panel. Then his mobile robot began to transform back into its plane mode with the exception that it was bigger and had a second passenger sit. Both Ichigo and Judai were amazed by how it can transform. Yugi just smirked as he saw it earlier.

"We can by plane, but I think only two can fit in the second one-sitter." Tails said in disappointed, already sitting in the pilot's sit and checking on the only sitter left.

Yugi: "So… I should…" He was then interrupted by Judai. "You and Ichigo should take the sitter because… you're both thin and I don't like be squeezed in. I'll find my own transport."

Surprise by his quick decision, Yugi asked Judai with a nervous look when he look back to Ichigo. "Are you… umm, sure, Judai-kun?"

Judai his trademark, two fingers point and respond back with a grin. "Yeah, absolutely! Me and Sonic can…"

He stops talking as Judai notices that Sonic is missing. He asks everyone with a questionable voice. "Guys, where's Sonic at?"

Then by the gust of wind and a flash of blue light, the blue hedgehog reappears with a long rope and a pair of skis on both hands.

"I saw this once on TV. I can pull you there while you are wearing those skis.'' Sonic declares, remembering that day when it was raining, and Sonic prefers to not go running in the rain, stayed home and had to watch TV to pass the time. And then he saw the programed called ''Jackass'' and sure enough, Sonic got the idea from.

''So Judai, are you ready bro!" Sonic asks Judai with a smirk. With a look of excitement in his eyes, Judai answers him with a thumb up. "I'm always ready for anything!"

Yugi and Ichigo both said with sweat drop behind their head. "That's way too extreme for us."

While the two main heroes were getting cozy on their shared sitter chair inside Tails' plane, Judai ties the rope around his waist and puts on the skis on his feet. With everything ready, Tails starts up the Tornado, the plane's name, and takes off to the sky at fast speed.

Sonic grabs the end of the rope and starts chasing the Tornado while pulling the tied Judai at super speed.

**Judai****'****s P.O.V:**

I thought this could be fun, it would be like skiing, but I learned something… I'M REGRETTING IT! Sonic is way too fast that I'm being dragged on the ground. I can't even stand up on my feet with almost leaping left and right. This is way TOO extreme for me to handle!

"_I don__'__t feel… so good!_'' I shouted inside my head as my eyes were spinning out of control. I have never felt this terrible in my entire life.''_I feel noshes by this INSADE speed!_"

"_Just don__'__t throw up._" Yubel told me as she kept her distant away from me. I wasn't aware that Duel Spirits were going to react like that, then again, I would have been too… but then again, I shouldn't have heard her speak because I was NOT thinking about throwing up as my face turned green all of a sudden. "_I wasn__'__t thinking of throwing up, but NOW I AM!_"

**Normal P.O.V:**

The news helicopter has just arrived to only be slide by the Tornado's speed and pass it. Neither the news reporters nor the news crewmen were unable to take a good look or shot of the passengers sits, except for Tails who he waved goodbye to them before the plane flies away.

Yugi and Ichigo look down at the ground below them in that view. The whole city was like a Lego version of itself, a large toy playground. When they change view to the opposite side, they accidently look at each other's eyes. Ichigo slight blushes, not expecting to be near a boy like him so up close. For Yugi, however, he just smile as he blushes.

''You have pretty eyes.'' Yugi compliement her which for Ichigo, was a surprise. ''EH... thank you.''

''You welcome!'' Yugi says with a smile. Ichigo turns back, looking at the window, to how the heck did that meant.

The two friends were silent for the whole ride.

**Meanwhile****… In a deserted island:**

The evil scientist and genius villain, Doctor Eggman, has just entered his hidden, well-protected fortress on his damaged hovercraft. He enters through the front doors which they opened up for him and then closed once he was in. The fortress from both the outside and inside was well protected by large weapon robots, lasers weapons and large gates on all sides.

At the top of the base, there was a control center of the whole base where Eggman arrived. His hovercraft landed close to the main control panel. He got off and sat down on a large chair in front of the control panels. He began searching on his screen about what he has witnessed during his fight with Sonic, Tails and those two who helped them plus the girl. But the brilliant evil doctor was most angry at Sonic, who ruin his plan to gain a Chaos Emerald. He started thinking and thought to himself angrily. "_That stupid hedgehog… he just won__'__t let me get one Chaos Emerald without losing to him. Sonic will not get away with this. And then…_"

Then he starts remembering about the young man that also stopped him, too well in his opinion. His moves, the sword he was holding, and how he survived being stomped by his latest Egg Version Robot as well. It gave the evil genius, some interest on the matter. He thought to himself angrily once more. "_That kid, how I was defeated by a human child?! He had interesting abilities, even equal to both Shadow__'__s and Sonic__'__s powers. Maybe even greater… who was he? And that other showoff with that space man he used on me._"

His thoughts were then interrupted by the greetings of his two fateful robot assistants, Decoe and Bocoe. The tall, slim, gold-colored and reddish-pink-eyed is Decoe while the short, stubby, silver and blue-eyed is Bocoe.

"Welcome back, Doctor. Have you…" Both loyal robot assistant were greeting their master until they were interrupted, but better yet, stopped by the deathly glare that Eggman was giving them. "Will you two just leave me alone for a moment or do I have to dismantler and then melt you into a pair of metal stools!"

The two robots nodded with a freaked out face and went back to their work place. The evil doctor thought back about that kid. "_Who was that kid? I must learn more of this before I go after the Chaos Emeralds. And then I will-_"

His train of thought was interrupted again by the noise of the base's alarms which made him angry.

"Doctor, we have an intruder in the base." Decoe declared to the doctor as Bocoe brought turn on all the video cameras on, which spread on every part in and out of the base. From what seem to be outside of the base, the gates, the weapons, and the robots were all torn and destroyed.

Eggman says while rubbing his forehead, guessing only one double spy of a bat was behind this. "Not another problem. First was the failed Chaos Emerald and now this. It must that flying jewel thief/double spy, Rogue the Bat. If so… let's see if she can get any closer than floor one!"

"Um… Doctor, I don't think it's that bat girl again." Bocoe protests, a little nervous in his tone as he fears of what his master would do to him. Eggman turn his sight on both robots and asks as he rubs his mustache with both his index finger and thumb. "Why do you say that?"

"Because the intruder entered from the front door, destroyed it and the guard… and has already reached the fourth floor." The robot revealed as the cameras shown everything from the first, second, third and fourth floor, destroyed.

"WHAT?!" Doctor Eggman shouted in shocked and sees at the screen to see what Bocoe said it's true. The doctor didn't like this at all. He then pushed some buttons which a hidden slot appeared where a deck of cards appeared. He says while pulling and seeing all of the cards that had pictures of his destructive robots. "Let's is if this so-called "intruder" can survive against my best E-Series robots."

He placed half the cards of that deck into the slot. Somewhere inside the base, those same chosen robots activated and moved towards inside the base. Eggman thought to himself with an evil smirk while looking at the screen. "_Let__'__s see how this pest beats my best of best._"

When changing the screen to the seventh floor, the great scientist confident smirk was replaced with a widened, terrified expression that even his skin turn pale to what he was seeing; even Decoe and Bocoe were shocked too. The screen revealed that all of his robots were already destroyed, in mere moments of finding the intruder.

"_Impossible! In less than 2 minutes after releasing them, my best creations were wiped out by one being!_'' Eggman yelled in his head, outraged by how his best robots were easily destroyed without even trying. The doctor was almost certain it would have been Sonic or Shadow who enter his base, but it can't be neither because even that would have taken a few more minutes than just less than two! ''_It can__'__t be either that hedgehog Sonic or Shadow. They both may be strong, but not like this._"

The intruder's color spot in the screen somehow pass through all the floors and reached the main control level. Then a massive noise occurs outside the doors of the control room.

"What now?" Eggman said while turning his chair to face the doors.

"Knock, knock!" An evil voice spoke while the doors were cut horizontal in half in front of the doctor. The two robot assistants were frightened, but the doctor was calm. Then his expression changed into a pale, stun one that the intruder was a dark dragon with a giant scythe and dark robe like clothes with a cape that even cover his bottom half. It was Dark Leader Dragon who had crazy grin on his face. Decoe and Bocoe were holding each other to see a demonic monster has actually entered their master's base without any support to stop it.

"Doctor Ivo Robotnik… or do you prefer Doctor Eggman? I really don't know which one is better. It is quite an honor to meet you face-to-face." The demonic dragon said while bowing to him, still grinning towards him. Eggman was quite… not expecting someone to know his real name so well.

"Who in the world are you supposed to be and how do you know my name that well?!" Robotnic demanded, threating the monster in front of him as he stood up and glare up to him. The Dark Lord laughs at the human's threat, as he calms down and introduces himself.

"My apologizes, doctor, I forgot to introduce myself. I am Dark Leader Dragon. You might have heard the name ''Dark Lord'', haven't you?" The evil dragon reveals himself with another bow, and then grinned at the doctor with the most disturbing look. It's not like the Dark Lord will use the doctor, he just loves being evil.

Eggman was more astonished and surprised to hear the words "Dark Lord" He was both almost glad but also afraid to know this monster is that one he had read about through his grandfather's dairy he found in the ARK. He says while pushing a button to appear an extra chair from the floor. "It is also an honor to meet you too, Dark Lord. I've also heard quite a lot about you from the notes and dairy of my grandfather. Please, sit down."

Dark Leader Dragon approached and sat down in front of the doctor on the chair.

"First of, to clear things off, I do NOT like when someone destroys my robots!" Robotnic shouted angrily, pointing his hand at the screen that showed all of his destroyed robots.

The Dark Lord did not care if he destroyed the doctor's robots; they were in his path and prefer to give a short example of his power.

"And second is to break into my base and trash it around.'' Eggman added, also showing the almost destroyed fortress. Once again, the Dark Lord did not care about such things as they were also in his path.

''But, I'll let it go because you are a Dark Lord. But the question is… why are you here?" Eggman question as he looks suspicious at the humanoid dragon near him. Dark Leader Dragon made an evil smile and finally said in a smooth tone. "I came here for your services, my dear doctor."

Eggman raise his left eyebrow as he's surprised by that. The Dark Lord continues explaining. "We both know you're having problems to eliminate a pest in the form of a blue hedgehog and his friends as I am having troubles dealing with my own pest of a knight."

Eggman was shock to believe that this evil dragon knew he has own problems with Sonic and friends, but was more surprise that he, the Dark Lord of Darkness, is having problems with his own pest. He had read about him, and how only those lucky to know of his exist, would live. He asks him, curious who this enemy was. "What pest is bothering someone like you?"

Dark Leader Dragon got up from his sit and said with a hateful tone, furious into even thinking about it. "The son of the last Dragon Knight; a boy with purple, black, gold hair colored known as Yugi Mutou!"

Eggman then remembered that the boy with the same haired description who helped his enemy/rival Sonic.

"I've already met your problem. He's both annoying and extremely powerful. I must say, he's a threat to me too." Eggman admits while rubbing his moustache, remembering how skillful the boy named Yugi was.

The demon dragon raised his right claw to the doctor and said with his normal tone. "Then we both benefit on destroy our enemies, together. Why I am here, like you said, is to propose you to join my cause?"

This made the evil scientist to wonder as he gets up from his chair. As he remembered from his grandfather studies, the Dark Lords are both dangerous and powerful to underestimate with their high level technology and power. He wouldn't join forces with him, but it is also well known that they are more trusting than Black Doom or Black Oak. If he does join forces with him, he'll have access to new found technology and find ways to create Robotnikland, but he won't be able to rule the world, probably a part of it. but not all to rule all. Either way, he must destroy Sonic.

"Hmm… very well. I consider this alliance, no a partnership to help each other, but I want one piece of the world for my kingdom, Robotnikland. If I don't, then forget it!" Eggman agreed, and yet threated the demon dragon once again. The Dark Lord smirks at how serious the doctor was, and he can't blame him. That's the type of allies he will need to deal with Yugi and his friends.

"A deal is a deal, Doctor Eggman. May our partnership, rule this pathetic planet with an iron fist!" The Dark Lord declares as he raises his claw to the doctor. With that, Eggman raise his own hand and both shake on it, in agreement of their alliance. Both Decoe and Bocoe seem less nervous now that both their master and the dragon are allies, hopefully.

"I suggest that we continue talking in my own headquarters." Dark Leader Dragon says after they were done shacking hands. He stands up from the chair, as he adds with a smirk. "Besides, there's someone else that I would like you to meet."

Eggman then asked with a questionable look. "Who?"

Then a dark portal appeared in front of the Dark Lord which surprised the scientist and his assistants. Dark Leader Dragon answers him while walking towards to the portal. "An old enemy of yours that wants redemption on his revenge against two hedgehogs you know. And that would be the former leader of the Metarex, Dark Oak."

Eggman was at shock, almost pale by hearing that name again. He knows that Dark Oak is gone so shouldn't be possible that he's alive. He was about to protest, but the Dark Lord continues saying as he enters the portal. "If you have any questions you need to ask about what I just said, please step inside and find out for yourself."

Not liking the idea if it was a trap or not, Eggman commands his robot assistants. "You two, stay here and watch over the base. I'll return as soon as I can."

They both nervously nodded and salute their master as he enters inside the dark portal where it then disappeared into nothing.

The Dark Lord almost felt certain that his new plan is falling just like he predicted. All he needed to do; was to see how effective it would be onto the Dragon Knight. He grinned even eviler to see Yugi crushed and destroyed once and for all.

* * *

_**Commercial Break:**_

_**Yugi with Ichigo, Judai and Sonic plus Tails: I have a good feeling that today will get even weirder.**_

_**Dark Leader Dragon with Dark General Knight and Dr. Eggman: Soon that annoying brat will be no more! HAHAHA!**_

* * *

**Meanwhile****... With Yugi and friends:**

The Tornado was already landing and parking inside a house's opened garage door. Sonic and Tails didn't waste time as they enter the house, to hide the Chaos Emerald they got. Yugi and Ichigo were now able to speak to each other after their so-called "moment". Judai, in the other hand, was kneeing down on the ground next to a garbage tin as he was throwing up for a while after his crazy stunt riding trip with Sonic.

"Are you okay, Judai-kun? That ride with Sonic took a lot out of you." Ichigo asked the poor duelist with an anime fashion worried expression, and sweat dropping as Judai continues throwing up.

Judai, still finally stopped throwing up, said with an exhausted tone and face. "I've felt better, but this is beyond better… meaning its worst."

Yugi sighs as he knows if they wait for Judai to stop throwing up, it will never stop. He kinda knew this would turn out like this. He smiles as he reaches his hand out to Judai and says to him. "Come on Judai-kun. You don't want to throw up again right? So try to get up before you do it again."

Judai then started to grin, admitting that Yugi had a point if he continues throwing up.

"Heh-heh, thanks Yugi-san." Judai says as he holds up his hand to Yugi's. Yugi struggles to pull Judai up and finally did.

Then Sonic and Tails came back from inside their house. Tails was the first to speak. "How's everyone doing?"

Judai responds with a weak smile, and still wobbly from the ride. "Great… A little."

Sonic says with a thumb up. "Great to hear! What do you guys think of our house?"

Ichigo look back to the big almost like double floor apartment. She says in amazement. "It looks so cool and wonderful! How did you guys even bought this nice place?"

"One of our old friends got us this place. I usually don't sleep or stay here because I love the outside world better. But…I guess Chris wanted to owe us back after all the adventures we had with him." Sonic says, grinning as Tails sighs that Sonic actually has been sleeping up in the roof than running around. He just doesn't like to admit it.

"Chris huh? He must be a nice person." Yugi says with a small smile on his face. Judai agrees. Ichigo, however, just drop her mouth as she shouted excitedly. ''NOT JUST NICE! I think I know him!''

This surprised everyone to not expect Ichigo to know who this friend of Sonic and Tails was.

''His name is Christopher Thorndyke right? The well-known machinist?" Ichigo asks both Sonic and Tails which both were truly astonished that the cherry pigtail girl guessed correctly.

''Umm… actually yes.'' Sonic answers, still stunned by Ichigo's respond. Tails then added with a nod, remembering the old times when they were first in the human world. "Yup. We, well Sonic met Chris when we first arrived here. He's our closest and dearest friend."

''OH I SO KNEW IT!'' Ichigo shouted energetically once again, which freaked out everyone else. Ichigo continues to smile, happy that she already knows who's Sonic and Tails' friend is. ''I met Thorndyke-san."

Sonic and Tails widened their eyes to even further not expecting that. They so didn't and neither did Yugi or Judai, well less for Judai.

"Thorndyke-san sometimes works with my father in Tokadul Corp which is where I met him.'' Ichigo explains as she could remember the day she first met him. He seemed to be a very nice man, and always happy when someone ask him about his life. Weird though. ''He always says the weirdest and the most amazing stories about him and his friends. He's amazingly smart and talented in making things like the prototype hovercrafts. They're cool and incredible."

Sonic smirks that Chris is still Chris even after years later when he was just a kid. He says with the same smirk over his face as he crosses his arms. "That's Chris alright. He was the first human I've ever met and became good friends with than Eggbutt. We had a long and amazing journey, but then we had to go back to our world."

Then Ichigo said with a snap of her fingers, finding understand why they're talking animals. "I knew it! You guys are like aliens, right?"

Sonic and Tails sweat drop by how Ichigo assume they were aliens. Well… they were, but not as much as you would call aliens but talking animals of another world.

"Not exactly, but you're close.'' Sonic declares a weak smile over his face. Ichigo raise an eyebrow to what he meant by that. Yugi and Judai weren't so thrill to find out after how weird their female friend was.

''We're from another world, a parallel world for short that's connected to the Earth. We were living there until we got drag to this world by the use of Chaos Control." Tails explains as Ichigo just nods, now getting that they were… talking animals of another world.

Judai asks with a difficult, questionable look. "The same… something-control that needs all those 7 emeralds to achieve that power?"

Tails answers him with a nod. "Yes, the same amount of power that we got back. Sadly…"

He stopped and made a sad look that got Sonic worried. The two tailed fox then continues saying, as he looks up in the sky as he could recall that day. "One day, Doctor Eggman got all 7 emeralds and tried to use it to create a bomb like egg that he called the Chaos Bomb. It was meant to destroy an entire planet, and maybe anything else near it. Sonic, as the guy who would stop him, try to stop him and did, but… something weird happen that even I don't understand."

Yugi was more interesting by this that Yami also appeared in spirit form with the same interest too. Ichigo felt very sorry for them as he wouldn't like such an evil thing to happen to them. She kinda feels bad on how Sonic and Tails have to deal with the fat man. Judai nodded as he turned to Sonic and asked the blue hedgehog. "So what did happen?"

Sonic said with his eyes narrowing to the sky too. "Some kind of black hole appeared out of nowhere that had a strange reaction to the emeralds. Before we could do something about it, the Chaos Bomb just exploded into a blast of Chaos Control and caught our whole world into it.''

Yugi couldn't help but widened his eyes on that something like that could happen. Even though he doesn't know what is Chaos Control… he can tell from experience it's something dangerous and powerful. Ichigo was… a bit confused, but she got the message of how sad that was. Judai, in the order help, was shocked out of his mind, because he knows what that dark hole could have been.

''Everything then black out for me and the next thing I knew was that I was in the hospital where Chris took me to. He bought me there when he found me one day on the streets while I was unconscious."

He pauses, amazed that even the great blue hedgehog was left in a badly shape after whatever happened and then continues on. "Then Tails and the rest of my friends were found and the strange part was… that most of the places in my world appeared here too. It's been one year since and we still don't understand how it happened, but it was horrible."

Ichigo was sadden by what she heard and happened to the brave hedgehog. She says with a said look. "I'm so sorry to hear all that. If I was ever taken from my world, then I would have been miserable."

Sonic and Tails change their look and the blue hedgehog said with a happy smile. "No worries, at least we're not in Mars. Besides…I love this blue planet because it's as cool as me!"

This made Ichigo to laugh and smile again. Yugi was also caught up by it too that he forgot about the black hole tale, but Yami didn't.

Judai, not so much forgettable, was a bit off by Sonic's story. Then Yubel also appeared in spirit form and asked Judai. "_Judai, the black hole was not a hole, right?_"

Judai didn't answered; he was just quiet for a while like he knew what Sonic saw. He then thought of an image of the same black hole that Sonic talked about, but there was something or someone in there with the weirdest pair of red eyes.

After a while later, Sonic and Tails greeted their new friends to their home. It was amazingly big and awesome place to live. Judai was the first to sit down on the sofa, as he placed his foot over the small table glass.

Ichigo got upset by how rude it was that Judai did. She says to him with her hands on her hips. "Judai-kun, you can't just sit down like that without asking permission."

Then Sonic sat down next to Judai and rest his feet in the same table which didn't help Ichigo's example.

"Relax Ichigo, we don't mind. Anyone is welcome to…" Before he could continue, the door began to ring and a young female's voice shouted. "S-O-N-I-C!''

Then Sonic got very scare, very quick. Yugi, Ichigo and Judai noticed the blue hedgehog's shivering in fear. Tails sweat drop as to why he's like that, and it's because of Amy Rose.

''SONIC! Are you home?!" The same female voice shouted even louder which made Sonic even more afraid. Having no option but to run away, Sonic then disappeared with sonic speed. Yugi sweat dropped that after a moment, he notice that Sonic left. He then asked Tails with a surprised look. "Who's that and why did Sonic just left?"

Before Tails got the chance to answer, the door completely came down onto the floor which shocked them all. It revealed to be the doing of a pink, female hedgehog with a giant pink/golden heart symbol hammer on her hand. She had green eyes and a unique hair style. She is wearing a red dress, with red boots that have white stripes, a red hairband on her head, white gloves and two gold ring bracelets around her wrist.

Beside her was another female animal with a small blue like water creature. She is a light brown rabbit with cinnamon-brown eyes who is wearing white gloves with golden buckle, a vermilion dress with a cobalt duel-flap tie, and a pair of vermilion and yellow shoes with white socks. The dark blue eyed creature around her arms has yellow accents at the tip of its head, hands, feet and tail, a bulb-shaped head, a floating, yellow pom-pom ball hovering above the tip-top of his head. It seems to be female by the two pink butterfly-like wings and a small circular tail with a red bow tie around her neck.

The young rabbit says with a soft and quiet voice. "Hello Tails, me and Amy got back from the mall as soon as we heard news about you and Mr. Sonic were fighting Doctor Eggman again. Amy… well, got worried again."

The strange blue creature starts nodding and saying in its voice. "Chao!" (Very worry!).

Tails stare at the pink hedgehog in fear of what she will do to him if he says something incorrectly. He slowly says in a nervous, smiling voice. "Great to know Cream. Um…Amy… you can lower your hammer please? Sonic isn't… well-"

The pink girl animal known as Amy said while raising his giant pink hammer to Tails, stopping the fox from continuing his sentence. "WHERE'S MY SONIC?! I know he's here! Get him out here before I break something here."

Yugi and Ichigo were very much scared on what was going on, while Judai had no idea why the girl was freaking out. Before she really did something to regret, Sonic appeared back to the living room like air with a wave of hello to her. He should have known he couldn't escape her, and if he did Tails wouldn't.

"Hey Amy, Cream. How are…" Sonic was trying to say until he was interrupted by the now calmed red dress female hedgehog girl who releases her hammer and hugs Sonic even tighter than Ichigo did. She starts saying in a high tone while almost bursting in tears. "Sonic! I heard what happened in the news and… now I'm happy again to see you!"

Yugi and Ichigo now sweat drop even bigger because of how weird this has gotten, and Judai still had no idea what was going on.

Sonic just made a small smile with a sweat drop behind his head. Now that she was calmer, Amy noticed Yugi and gang on the sofa and asked Sonic, surprised to not see them before and embarrassed too. "Um… my love? Who are they?"

"Okay… first I am NOT dating you!'' Sonic shouted, hating the fact that Amy always assumes that they were a couple and they weren't. ''And second, these guys help me and Tails beat Eggman and they're our new friends."

She finally lets go of the blue hedgehog who had a breathe of relief. Cream greets the new strangers with a bow and the same voice. "Hello new friends. I'm Cream and this is my friend Cheese."

Ichigo blushes as she couldn't help but not hug the little rabbit because she was so cute and so nice.

"Sorry about what happened earlier. I'm Amy Rose and… I'm Sonic's fiancée." Amy introduces herself as she gives a wink at Sonic. Then Sonic starts yelling of fear. "Fiancée! You just went one level higher than boyfriend which we're none of that!"

Amy says to him with another wink. "Relax, we can take it easy sweety. So… who are you guys?"

Yugi was still confused what was going on, but he managed to stay calm to not be rude. He went first saying in a bow. "Umm… hi! I'm Yugi, Yugi Mutou is my name."

Ichigo went second saying in a bow too. "And I'm Ichigo Momomiya, nice to see meet you two."

Judai went last with his two finger salute. "And I'm Judai Yuki, talking animal gals!"

After greeting each other, the first one to say something was Ichigo who asked Amy with wondering eyes and a smiling grin. "So… Amy-san, are you and Sonic… an item? Hehehe"

Sonic starts freaking out again while Amy giggles happily that someone notice. She tells her happily. "Well… Sonic says we're not, but I know he doesn't mean that."

Sonic shook his head to Ichigo behind Amy's back. Ichigo just grins, as she can tell Sonic might have feelings for her. She responds back. "I could see that. What do you think Sonic?"

Then Sonic disappeared again without any warning, felt betray so easily by love… or crazy non-existing love. Amy says with an upset tone and almost ready crying face. "AW! How come Sonic does this every time to me?"

Ichigo then places her hand on Amy's shoulder and says with a kind tone with a wink. "Don't worry. He's not the type of… hedgehog to think about those things right away. Just let him chose and he'll tell you how he feels about you."

Amy was like amazingly wowed by how amazing Ichigo was about love. Even though they just met, she knew that this new human friend completely understands her and how well she loves her Sonic. She says thankful by her words. "Thank you so much for those words, Onee-san!"

Ichigo felt honor by Amy's own words of calling her like that. She thanks her back. "Thanks a lot, Amy-chan."

"_I guess Ichigo made a new friend again. She__'__s so cool that she__'__s able to do that without even trying._" Yugi thought to himself with a smile of joy, also amazed by Ichigo's talent in becoming friend.

That's when Judai realize something; he heard the word ''Fiancée'' before! He remembered during his first early years in Duel Academia when he duel that tennis guy, he couldn't remember his name, and he declared if one of them wins, that person would be Asuka's fiancé. Or whatever that was about. At any rate, he won but Asuka never told him what that even means to be her fiancé.

Then Judai asked Amy in wonder. "Hey… um… what does the word "fiancé" mean?"

Amy was a bit confused by his question, because he considered that he was going to married a man. Tails answers for her as he whispers everything to Judai's ear… especially his error that he meant that there's a difference between Fiancée and Fiancé. After he was done, Judai's face turned pale and he starts telling in horror. "WHAT?! THAT'S WHAT IT MEANS!"

Everyone was surprised to hear, by Judai's reaction, that he never knew the meaning of fiancé or fiancé. Judai was sobbing, never agreeing in being Asuka's future husband! Yubel just laugh at the humor, which anger Judai and made him even sadder.

Yugi asked him with a sweat drop behind his head. "Seriously? You, Judai-kun, never heard what it means to be a fiancée?"

Judai gentle shook his head which Yugi lowers his head down in shock. Then Cream asked with a happy smile, giggling a bit. "You guys are funny and amazing. I'm glad Mr. Sonic and Tails met you guys."

Yugi answers her with a chuckle. "I'm glad too. Speaking about Mr. Sonic, where is my new blue friend?"

Then by a gust of wind, Sonic came back to the room and said with closed eyes and a smile. "Did someone call my name?"

"Hey Sonic, where were you at?" Tails asks, almost knowing that Sonic was doing something besides not being near Amy after she talks about them being a couple. Sonic responds to his best friend with his reopen green eyes. "I made a call to Knuckles and asked if we could visit him?"

"Are you sure? He is… happier if we don't bother him." Amy pointed out, knowing how every time they do see him… it's either to leave him alone or don't bother him. Sonic just nudge his shoulders. "Maybe… And I need to ask him something anyway."

He then turn to Yugi and friends and asked them. "You guys want to meet another friend of mines and his super huge emerald?"

Then Judai yells energetic on the emerald part. "Super huge emerald?! I want to see that. Let's go!"

Both Yugi and Ichigo sweat drop on how fast Judai recovers his energetic self again. Ichigo then sighs, knowing if they don't go; Judai will get all sad again, and maybe worst.

"Well… I don't have anything else to do, so why not.'' The cherry hair girl declares as she turns to Yugi and asks him. ''How about it, Yugi-kun?"

Yugi thought for a moment and quickly responds with a smile. "Why not? It might be fun. So where to?"

"It's on Angel Island." Sonic answers with a grin. Then yet again, both Yugi and Ichigo freaked out and yelled of surprise. "OH COME ON!"

Judai was confused of why they're panicking about an island. ''What's wrong guys?''

Ichigo sighs once again as she explains it to Judai. "That place is forbidden to anyone to fly or land there. It is said that it's not even on the map nor it's on the surface…. I think it's a cursed island."

Sonic knew they were right because it is both far and illegal to enter and that the island is floating on the air, except the cursed island part… much. He said with a thumb up. "Don't worry! We have special permission to bring anyone with us there if I need to go there. Besides, Tails and I can get away with almost anything we did because we always save the world."

Yugi was astonished and believed that words of the brave blue hedgehog. Ichigo and Judai did too. They all simply nodded which made him happy. Sonic then turned to Tails and said. "Why don't we use the other Tornado this time around, buddy?"

Tails smiled and went running outside. Before he left, he said to everyone. "Wait here. I'll be back with a surprise."

When the orange-yellow fox left, Judai asked Sonic with a questionable face. "What did Tails mean by that?"

Sonic didn't respond as he just smirked. So they waited for almost 5 minutes. Then an earthquake occur and something from outside came out of the ground. When everyone came outside, a giant gray/yellow strip/black jet plane was on the road. Tails was inside the pilot's control sitter, waving at everyone.

"We can get there in less than 10 minutes in… the X Tornado!" Tails presents his most prize plane. Judai drop his jaw as Ichigo widened her eyes.

Yugi was amazed by how incredible that Tails' second plane was. The young Dragon Knight asked his fox friend. "You built two planes? That's so cool. I wish Jonouchi and my other friends were here. Even Kaiba would enjoy something this cool. It must be even faster than his Blue-Eyes Jet."

Tails answers back with a smile, happy that someone else likes his planes. "Thanks so much that you like it."

"It's SUPER cool!" Ichigo added amazingly as Judai nodded as his eyes were sparkling like stars. "I double on that!"

Then Sonic jumps over on top of the X Tornado and shouted to them. "Come on then slow pokes! This Tornado has three sitters and enough space to bring like 6 people for a wicked ride."

"What about you?" Ichigo questions Sonic's decision like if he would ride on top of the jet-like plane, which he is.

"I prefer riding on top then inside any day!" Sonic declares proudly in his decision which scared Ichigo in who in their right mind would ride on top of a jet. Judai sweat drop as he said to himself. "_That Sonic is now TOO extreme for me._"

Tails then said to all while a ladder came down. "Okay, everyone, all aboard now!"

Yugi, Ichigo and Judai began climbing the ladder to one of the passenger sitters. Yugi and Ichigo were about to go to the same one, but Amy quickly got inside the sitter before Yugi could. Then Cream and Chess took the other one which left one with Judai… which, of course, didn't made Yugi excited as they both sit together. Judai was psych in fact.

Sonic, in the other hand, was on top of the jet plane ready for take flight. Judai was questioning how can a hedgehog hold on a jet, and it was best to not ever learn such a thing… knowing it might get him kill by mistake. When everyone was ready, Tails said through the PA. "Everyone please buckle up. Here we go!"

Then the X Tornado started moving, and fast as it didn't took a second before it took off to the sky in lightning speed. Sonic almost slip up, but retook his mark to the plane.

While inside the plane, Yugi and Judai try not to move around. Judai asked his hero about Ichigo. At first, Yugi was very nervous to hear that from him, but told him that she's a good friend.

''… Yeah! I know you guys are good friends! I was just curious on why she likes fish so much.'' Judai explained as Yugi sweat drop on what he thought that Judai meant. ''Oh! Well we are, Judai-kun. But sometimes, I can't get her.''

''Yeah, I don't get girls either.'' Judai replies as Yugi agrees with a simple nod.

Yami says to his partner mentally, curious to what Judai thought he meant. "_Yugi… maybe you should._"

Yugi almost cough up when he heard that from him. Once again, Atem just doesn't know how the relationship or couple system even works in this era.

"_What do you mean by that?_" Yugi responds with a confused look. ''_Since when have you told me about relationship and why should that be a thing?_''

Yami understood that Yugi was right about that, but he learned to see that not everyone should be alone. He told his partner in his usual superior stance. "_You __do__ like her, but… I__'__ve been thinking maybe you should do it in another way._''

This got Yugi's interest as he narrow his eyes back to the Yami as he continues saying. ''_She wants you to be her friend, so you should. Let her tell you how she feels about you and see if things can… turn out better. Be a friend, but also like a true friend so she can see how special you are to her._"

This made the young man to think about Yami's words, and then just ignore them. He is Ichigo's friend, so why even try to be something he's not. Why be special to a friend that much? He has other stuff to worry about besides relationships.

In the other sitter, Amy asked Ichigo a question that almost disturbed her. "So, are you and Yugi… a couple?!"

The cherry, pigtail girl over reacted and her whole face turn red. She says as good as she could. "Um… NO!''

Amy grins as she can tell Ichigo's blushing is telling otherwise. Ichigo got mad as she just simply said. ''We're just friends. Besides, I already have a sweet boyfriend."

"Maybe… but if you love him with all your heart than your current boyfriend then…" Amy was trying to say until Ichigo puck her ears with her hands to not even listen. Amy just smiles to her while the secret identity Mew Mew starts whistling to herself to ignore her. Ichigo loves Masaya, not Ryou, or in this case, Yugi. Besides, Yugi is nice... but he's too... off in her opinion.

The X Tornado continues its course to Angel Island.

**Meanwhile****…At Dark L.E. Enterprise:**

The strange and dark laboratory with large science equipment and other science stuff like large, super-sized tubes. On a dark metal recovering table, the hybrid damaged cyborg from that abandoned space ship was laying there. Smaller robots were fixing the weak, machine humanoid.

In the same room, Eggman has just entered the room with Dark Leader Dragon behind him.

"Dark Oak! Unbelievable!" The evil scientist yelled in surprised to see him, even though he was told by the Dark Lord during the ride here. He couldn't believe it, because he couldn't. The one that was Dark Oak long ago, known by Lucas the Seedrian, was restored back to his real self. Naturally the doctor learned of this that he survived, but didn't have any reason to take his revenge for what the Metarex did.

"He was found in one of his damaged and may I say still functional ships that was about to blow up. He was unconscious when my minions found him and is being repaired.'' The Dark Lord told the doctor as he observed the robot. He grins as he asks Robotnic. ''Do you know what happened to him?"

Eggman was still pretty much at shocked, but he was able to respond to the Dark Lord's question. "It still doesn't make any sense. The real form of Dark Oak, the non-machine alien being of him, is alive and well. This can't be him, unless…"

"Unless some portion of his DNA, his memoires and his soul were separated from him and his armor body suit after a certain… transformation." The Dark Lord interrupted and continued saying for the genius doctor who was impressed by his own intelligence... or he knew of this. How… it wasn't a problem to figure out. Eggman had a feeling this could have happened, because after all, a plant will always be a plant.

"You're much more than the mere eye, Dark Leader Dragon." Eggman told the demon dragon who smiled at that comment. ''Oh well, let's say it was mostly my interfering. The shell of this real self still existed, and with my powers, I was able to keep him liner to this world.''

"Hmm… interesting.'' Eggman says as he continues watching. He couldn't help but become curious on what the dragon might do with the revived Dark Oak.

"What are you going to do with him… or it?" Eggman asks the demon dragon, a little worried on what he might do.

Dark Leader Dragon didn't respond as he approached the laying cyborg and said with a mischief look while placing his hand on its chest. "Easy. First give him life and power. And second, give him the chance to join me and destroy all who stand in his way… including your little blue problem."

Then the Dark Lord's evil, dark/purple aura pour into the cyborg that its whole body began to glow in the same aura. It then began to twitch its hands. Its big green eye trigged a green glow and groaned of anger. "SONIC! I… HAVE RETURN!"

The mechanical machine known as Dark Oak got up from the table and cut it in half with his one hand. Dark Leader Dragon was impressed as he then said with a maniacal laugh. "WAHAHAHA! Good… this is very good. Dark Oak; it is quite a pleasure to meet you."

Dark Oak turns his attention and demands the talking, dark dragon as he clinched his fist. "Who are you supposed to be, mutant?"

Dark Leader Dragon laughs evilly again and said with demonic eyes, hinting his anger on what he just called him. "I'll let go of that insult for now, Dark Oak."

The hybrid robot was surprised to know that someone other than his hedgehog enemy knows him. Dark Leader Dragon continues saying as he introduces himself with a bow. "My bad, I forgot to introduce myself. I am the Dark Lord of Darkness, Dark Leader Dragon."

Dark Oak just stares at the dragon before him, able to tell that he's quite dangerous and powerful. Knowing that, and also confuse on why would he heal him and even give him power he never had, he was curious on what the dragon wanted. He continues to glare at the Dark Lord with his eye as he finally said with a much calmer tone. "So… what do you want with me, Dark Lord?"

"Come and… I'll show and tell you." The Dark Lord replies with a grin. With that, Dark Oak nods and the three villains leave the room, as the Dark Lord tells both villains of his cause, and what they must first accomplished… the destruction of their enemies. This got Dark Oak's attention very much.

**10 minutes later****… On Angel Island:**

The X Tornado finally lands on the forbidden island that the island is floating in the sky. Judai was truly excited to see such a thing he can never understand, and he just didn't care as it was so awesome. Sonic was the first to get off and ran out to a large like old temple-shrine. Yugi then asked Tails as everyone exited the X Tornado. "Where is Sonic going? And what's with that shrine?"

Tails answers to Yugi's question. "That's where our other friend, Knuckles, lives. He's the protector of the Master Emerald, the giant emerald and the controller of all the Chaos Emeralds He's been protecting since like, ever, and continues to do so for eternal if possible."

"Really! Wow. That must be some mess up job to guard a giant jewel for nothing." Judai says as to him, it seems too much work to just take care of an emerald for the rest of one's life.

Ichigo got mad that anyone has the right to do what they want, unless of course if it's okay. She said serious as she placed her hands on her waist and leaned forward to Judai. "Don't be a meanie again, Judai-kun! If this Knuckles guy-"

She pauses as she said Knuckles' name and starts laughing. Everyone was surprised by this, except Judai who laugh a bit too.

Amy was pretty confused with the laughter as she asked Ichigo with a surprise, anime fashion look. "What's so funny? I thought you were angry with Judai-san?"

Ichigo starts calming down as she finally says as she giggles a bit. "Oh nothing, it's just that… your friend is name after a knuckle! What's with that?"

Judai nods smiling, getting what Ichigo is talking about. Amy thought for a moment and finally responds. "I guess it's because… his hands are like super large knuckles."

Ichigo then stops laughing and becomes very quiet, embarrassed that now the funny name wasn't so funny because it fits well with his giant knuckled hands. Yugi sighs as he expected this would end like this. Suddenly, noises of a fight appear up ahead, coming from the shrine.

"What was that? Is Sonic in trouble?" Yugi immediately ask Tails. Tails nods as he responds. "Sort of. Sonic and Knuckles must be fighting again."

Ichigo then asked in surprise. "Why? Aren't they friends?"

"They are, but Knuckles and Mr. Sonic will always fight each other about almost anything." Cream says with a worry expression.

''That kinda makes perfect sense!'' Judai declares with a smile, knowing first-hand how friend are to each other, and also guessing that Sonic and this Knuckles are rivals too.

"Well… we should do something. Let's go!" Yugi says, trying to sound heroic as he runs towards the fighting, and hoping to stop them. He really thinks if he doesn't stop them, then they might be stuck there for a good time, and somehow, Ichigo will get in trouble with their parents if she arrives home late… or Jenny too because then she will hurt him.

"I'm with you too, Yugi-kun. Wait for me!" Ichigo shouts to Yugi as she chases after him.

"We should go too. This might be interesting." Judai says to everyone else, agreeing to follow Yugi's plan. They nodded and they all headed towards the shrine.

After a few minutes later, Yugi, Ichigo and everyone else got to the large, ancient old shrine where at the very top rest the Master Emerald. Judai's face glimmers of amazement to see that huge emerald. Ichigo was also amazed, but then her senses sprung up again like before with the Chaos Emerald.

"_Oh no! Not this again! Why does this always happen to only me- Nya?!_" Ichigo shouts inside her head. This sensation felt overwhelming in fact, and she hated it. She so hates being a Mew Mew because anything attracts her now.

That's when everyone saw Sonic falling out the sky, but he manages to land safely on his feet. Then some kind of meteor came down at him, but yet again the blue hedgehog dodged it in sonic speed. Yugi notice it wasn't a meteor, but some kind of animal creature like another hedgehog.

It was like a red hedgehog, but not even close that he had a white crescent symbol on his chest. He had violet eyes and wearing a pair of red and yellow shoes with green cuffs on each shoe. He was also wearing white gloves too like Sonic and his friends, but he had four huge knuckles on each hand. He seemed both anger and upset while gritting his teeth at Sonic.

"Okay, let me guess. He's Knuckles because he's always angry." Judai says as they saw both Sonic and Knuckles battling with kicks and punches. Tails nods as he responds. ''Stating the obvious, but very true.''

Sonic smirks at Knuckles, easily avoiding the Echidna's powerful and destructive punches as he simply destroys through rocks and boulders. Sonic just stuck out his tongue at Knuckles. ''Man, you're getting slower now Knuckles!''

''ERR! I'll show you who's slower, Sonic!'' Knuckles declared angrily as steam came out from his ears and head by how angry he was. The two continue their clash as it got even more intense

Everyone else was just watching them fight, but Yugi got arrogated by this as he cling his fist. Friends shouldn't fight each other, even though it was their way to do things. Now he still wasn't sure if they were just sparring which was another question, but he had to do something.

Without a second thought, Yugi ran in between them and blocked Sonic's kick and Knuckles' punch with both his hands before they both deliver the final blow. Both Sonic and Knuckles were surprised by how Yugi got in between them that quick, more for Knuckles. Yugi says to both of them with a serious expression. "Can you guys not kill each other, please?!"

Then Knuckles yelled angrily, shock at how his fist was block. "Who the heck are you supposed to be and how did you block my fist?!"

''Well… I'm just a friend… and I didn't technique block your fist, more like took the blow.'' Yugi responds with a nervous smile, as his palm was bleeding out in pain by Knuckles' fist… and then he yells in pain. ''OUCH!''

Everyone was surprised to see this, even Judai who grins nervously too. After a moment, Tails treated Yugi's hand as his hand was covered up in bandages. It seem the reason why Sonic and Knuckles fought was because Knuckles believed that this friend that Sonic met would be one of Eggman's robots in human form, trying to steal his Master Emerald. Of course, that only caused a fight between the two and so on.

Knuckles was so wrong and now feeling bad for what had happened. Sonic then says to Knuckles with a smirk. "Geez, I told you I was telling the truth. He's Yugi who I was talking about, Knucklehead."

Knuckles just nods, as he now knows better.

Sonic then turns his head around to Yugi and says with a smile. "And Yugi, don't worry about us. Sometimes it's good for friends to fight or have a brawl once a while. Trust me on that."

Yugi then thought about it. It is good if friends do fight, like when friends duel. He lets go off them and says to both. "Sorry, I just can't stand when it come friends fighting for stupid reasons."

Knuckles twitched his left eye as he hates when others insult why he and Sonic fight. He says with an upset tone. "Not all of them are stupid. Anyway, so you're this Yugi that Sonic mention on the phone."

Yugi nods as he responds with a small smile. "Yeah, that's me. I'm Yugi Mutou. So Knuckles, why did you and Sonic fought anyway?"

Knuckles sweat drops as he didn't want anyone else to know the other reason why they fought, so he made up. "Hmm, he wanted me to show you and your friends the Master Emerald, but I have problems with strangers. So I told him I would only them to see it if he beats me. Besides, I wanted to fight him."

Sonic grins, as he knows that's usual the reason why Knuckles fights him and how the real reason was too.

Yugi understood on why Knuckles was so eager to beat Sonic, which just remind him of Kaiba.

"_He__'__s like Kaiba when he wants to defeat me in a duel._" Yugi says mentally, smiling on how similar Knuckles and Sonic are between himself and Kaiba. Yami agrees as he also adds. "_Or when Jonouchi wants to beat Kaiba._"

They both started laughing, agreeing on that one too. When it comes to it, Jonouchi is that much serious in beating Kaiba than Kaiba beating Yugi. Then Knuckles says to Sonic with a much calmer tone. "Sonic, we'll settle this fight another time. As long as you're alright with it?"

Sonic answers him with a smile. "Anytime Knuckles, anytime."

When they finally got that straightened out, Sonic told Knuckles to introduce himself to both Ichigo and Judai. Knuckles sighed as he has no choice after what had happened as he greets Ichigo and Judai. "How's it going, kids. I'm Knuckles the Echidna."

"Eh… kid? Whatever. I'm Ichigo Momomiya." Ichigo greets Knuckles as she had somewhat doubts from the kid part. Judai didn't mind that as he introduces himself to Knuckles with a handshake. "What's up, I'm Judai Yu-"

Judai suddenly stops when Knuckles shakes his hand super hard because of his giant knuckled hand. The pain was very unbelievable as Judai couldn't handle it.

"AW OUCH! Please, LET GO!" Judai screams in pain by the handshake.

Knuckles quickly lets go and apologies to him with a chuckle. "My bad. My hand are said to be deathly to shake with."

Everyone started laughing by that, except Judai who was sobbing and rubbing his red hand. The conversations were going smoothly, but then a weird sound emitter occurred inside the X-Tornado. Tails went to check it out. When he got to the controls, he was at shocked as he shouted to Sonic. "Sonic! We have a Chaos Emerald alert! The scanner just picked one up distances from here, so we have to move out!"

Then Judai says with disappointment in his face. "Ah man! That means I won't get the chance to see that Master Emerald!"

Knuckles could tell Judai was somewhat eager to see the Master Emerald. He could tell the kid wasn't evil or wanted the emerald.

"You really want to see it, huh? I don't allow not just everyone to see the very thing I sworn to protect… but maybe next time." Knuckles promises to Judai that it cheer him up a little bit.

Sonic then asked his echidna friend. "Say Knuckles, you want to join us?"

"Hmm, how come?" Knuckles asked his hedgehog rival. Sonic grins as he declares while pointing his finger. "Well, maybe Eggman will show up for round two and you could smash him for last time. Plus you may see Yugi in action too."

Knuckles thought for a moment, and he was certain he wouldn't pass the chance in smashing Doctor Eggman's butt. He finally decides with a smirk. "Why not! I SO WANT TO BEAT UP EGGMAN! And I want to see that kid's fighting moves too!"

Yugi and Ichigo both sweat drop to not see someone so determining to fight that much. So everyone got inside the X-Tornado as both Sonic and Knuckles made their stands on top of the plane.

"_Man! And I thought I was the more daredevil than anyone else._" Judai thought as he watched the two rivals with a sweat drop. It felt like he was downgraded.

Then the X-Tornado finally takes off to the sky and leaves the floating island to their next destination.

**Meanwhile****… 30 minutes later:**

The X-Tornado was flying as fast as it can, but someone spotted the plane. It was Shadow the Hedgehog as he was traveling back to Station Square. Then he sensed something in the plane, and it was the same strange energy he felt before.

"_This feeling… it__'__s the same like that light. The person I spoke of must be with Sonic and Tails. I__'__ll have to follow them to find that man to get my answer on how I was able to regain my memoires back._" Shadow thought, determinate in finding out. He runs off to the plane's direction.

**At a riverbank in the outskirts of Tokyo****:**

The X-Tornado finally lands close to an abandoned farm where the signal was the closest. It was sunset as they arrived and was about to get dark soon. Everyone gets off as Tails tells both Amy and Cream. "Okay, Amy, Cream, you guys stay here just in case Doctor Eggman shows up."

Cream nods while Amy, who doesn't like the sound of that, starts getting angry and yells at him. "Listen Tails, I don't know if you want to be the over protecting brotherly friend, but me and Cream can take care of ourselves! GOT THAT! That also includes Ichigo-onee-san, GOT THAT!"

Now Tails regrets saying anything and finally says with a sweat drop while waving his hands around to her. "No, no, no! I mean… like if we need backup. But if you guys want to come in, then you girls should."

With that said, and Tails was scared for his life, Amy finally says with a smile. "I'm satisfied now, let's go!"

Both Cream and Ichigo sweat drop by how quickly Amy's emotions go from super angry to super chill.

Tails lower his head in shame as he thought he was a goner. Yugi pats the poor two-tailed fox and says with a smile. ''Girls are tricky, Tails. I should know.''

Tails looks at Yugi and nods with a small smile, knowing that was for cheering him up.

''Wait? Really?'' Judai questions which cause the rest of the males, except Sonic, to sweat drop in horror as Yugi smiles.

As everyone was walking to the abandoned house, the tracking-like Chaos Emerald Locator that resemble of a watch, on Tails right hand's wrist, was blinking multiple times as it meant the signal was getting stronger.

Amy gives a quick look to Yugi who seem to be distracted by the area around them. She was curious if he liked Ichigo by any chance.

''Say Yugi?'' Amy says to the tri-color haired teenager as he turns around. ''Yeah?''

''Be honest with an innocent girl. Are you Ichigo's boyfriend?'' Amy demanded which got everyone attention and surprised even Yugi.

''WHAT? AMY!'' Ichigo burst out in rage and embarrassment by what her new friend just did. Knuckles just exploded in laughter by how funny that was, but was stopped by Ichigo's rage.

''I am not her boyfriend… '' Yugi stated firmly, a little too concern on the task ahead. ''I'm not.''

Amy smirks as she protests, not believing Yugi's words. ''Doesn't sound like it.''

Yugi just stare at the pink hedgehog, not wanting to discuss this any longer as he says. ''I rather not talk about it any further.''

''And he won't because I love Masaya-kun!'' Ichigo pointed out madly. Yugi agreed with her. ''What she said.''

Amy just smile, as she can tell those two were very close and like how they can agree even to stuff like this. She's convinced they both like each other.

''Quiet guys. I'm picking a strong signal.'' Tails declares as his device was blinking even more to the point that it wasn't even blinking. Then the signal pointed at the riverbank where something was sparkly near the water. It was a red Chaos Emerald, glowing bright red.

"There's the emerald! Let's grab it before-" Judai was saying until he notices something up in the sky and grins as he points up. ''Oh neat! Shooting stars!''

There were exactly three shooting stars over the night sky as the group watched them happily. Ichigo then made a quick wish because of how lucky she was to be even getting the chance to see a shooting star, especially three of them at the same time. ''Yea! So lucky!''

Yugi, in the other hand, didn't like this. He could tell those shooting stars weren't naturally.

''_Those aren't shooting stars_.'' Yami then said, glaring at them with his arms crossed over. Yugi agreed as he didn't like how the shooting stars are starting to move differently. ''_Sadly no._''

Suddenly, like Yugi noticed, the shooting stars have changed direction, towards them. Everyone widened their eyes as the shooting stars crash down in front of them. They brace themselves as the force of the crash which was strong. It then disappeared, as everyone looked ahead at the crashing site that was in front of them, which was covered in a mist of dust.

Then it revealed, as the dust clear up, that the shooting stars were three giant robots that appeared look-like aliens. The robots seem to look like insects, by eyes, head, body, arms and claws, especially their sharp teeth.

Everyone was not expecting this at all, especially Ichigo who just drop her mouth of shock.

"What the heck are those things?! They're very ugly for robots!" Judai shouts in surprised as the robots stared at the group, menacingly.

Yugi, Ichigo and Judai did not like this not one bit while Team Sonic was shocked and terrified by them, as if they knew them. Sonic was the first to say something. "No way. Those robots aren't any of Eggman's own."

"What do you mean?" Yugi asks; worried to not find out what the blue hedgehog meant.

Before the blue hedgehog answers him, one of the robots sends out a fist at them. Knuckles counters it with his fist which he deflects the blow. The machine's fist wasn't as damage as everyone thought as it attached itself back to its arm.

"What the?! How can my knuckle fist not damage it?" Knuckles yells, furious and confused by why his fist couldn't leave a dent on the robot's fist.

"Because these robots aren't like the normal ones we're fought." Tailed pointed out as the others watched how the robots were coming closer to them.

"You're right about that. OH HO HO HO HO HO!" An evil familiar laughter appears over them. Everyone raised their heads and saw Eggman again on his hovercraft. Everyone shouts in union. "Eggman!"

Eggman smirks as he says to Sonic and then to Knuckles- "So Sonic, we meet again. And Knuckles, I was about to call you to trick you into fighting that hedgehog friend of yours while I take the Chaos Emerald for myself."

Then the red burning echidna shouted in anger. "Trick me will you! I won't fall for another lie of yours again!"

Sonic then added with a smirk. "Yeah because you got trick by him like 20 times now."

Knuckles turned around and started yelling at him. "It was just a few times! Not my fault!"

Sonic simply continues teasing. "Sure it was. Maybe I just forgot that you always listen to Eggman's lies and always fall for them."

This made Knuckles even angrier. Yugi, Ichigo and Judai all thought at once with a sweat drop while he and Sonic were still arguing while the blue hedgehog was still chill. "_How can someone be trick by their enemy more times like that?_"

Eggman got so angry that he shouts at both Knuckles and Sonic as they were still arguing. "ENOUGH! If you fools have any idea what these machines are they are MY Egg-version Metarex elites!"

This got Sonic and his friends' attention as they were shocked to what they just heard. "Metarex?!"

For Yugi, Ichigo and Judai, they had no idea what a Metarex was, but Yugi had a bad feeling it was bad.

Eggman finally got their attentions as he smiles. He continues saying. "Yes. I got my hands on their old data and made these to serve under me."

Tails then protest against the mad doctor, knowing how dangerous it is to control the Metarex like any other villains. "We both know they're as dangerous to use or control like Metal Sonic or the Black Arms!"

"Of course I know. Someone like you, Tails, know I would find a way around that. But I am proud you came up with the same conclusion I did." Eggman declared which got Tails very upset.

"It's just like you to make something already evil into even more eviler!" Amy responds furiously that no matter what he does; Eggman will find a way to make things like the Chaos Emeralds into very dangerous weapons for his world conquest.

That only made Eggman to begin to laugh evilly. Finally tired of this nonsense, Yugi shouts with his hand clinched of fury. "Pretty funny to laugh at something that's pathetic!"

This made the great scientist to stop and stare at Yugi. The Dragon Knight continues saying. "I may not know what those things are or not, but someone like you can do better than rule this planet of ours. Stop doing this alright!"

Ichigo never saw Yugi this determinate, well besides the other times he did it. She can understand what kind of person Yugi is, someone who doesn't want the world to be control, and she also admires him more then she thought. Judai, as usual, was very impressed by his hero's words. Eggman finally says, angrily on how the boy insulted him. "I'm not the kind of scientist to help humanity other than rule it! Besides, I don't attend to lose to some kid. And saying that, I know

who you are now… Yugi Mutou, the Dragon Knight."

Yugi dropped his guard for a moment as he widened his eyes in shock that the evil scientist found out who he was, even when he didn't reveal his name before. Then again, from what Tails told him of Dr. Robotnic, he's smart enough to learn who he is by no time. So it shouldn't surprise Yugi, although it still did. Sonic then declared with a smirk, expecting this to happen. "You gotten smart doc! But that won't change anything once we kick your butt!"

"That's what you thing, you foolish hedgehog!" Someone's voice yells from the sky that both Yugi and Ichigo recognized. Both turn up in the sky and shouted in surprise to spot the evil general of the Dark Lord. "Dark General Knight!"

This got everyone's attention as they look up and spotted a demonic evil knight floating above them, with his arms crossed over. Judai could sense the knight's darkness and it was strong. Dark General Knight slowly floats down on the ground, facing the heroes with his fearful red eyes.

Both Yugi and Ichigo weren't happy to see that evil knight again after their last battle against him. Judai then ask them with a serious tone. "So, is he the Dark Lord?"

"Sadly so. He's the second-in-command for his real leader and master, Dark Leader Dragon." Ichigo answers him which surprises both Judai and Yubel.

Sonic then said with a questionable face. "Dark Lord? What is that, Yugi?"

Yugi says while still staring at the general. "They're sort of my enemies who also want to rule this world. Don't underestimate them though; they're not like Eggman."

Sonic didn't look so worry, in fact he wanted to see how strong is this Dark Lord? He turns to Tails and tells him as he holds up his hand. "Tails, hand me a ring."

Tails nods and tosses his best friend a giant golden, round like ring to him that he catches. He takes the first move and starts running. He quickly turns into his spinning ball form and goes right through one of the Metarex robots and appears on top of its head which he destroys by ripping it through. The Metarex dropped and then exploded as Sonic lands over its destroyed body. He says with a smirk. "I think it should be them who shouldn't underestimate me!"

Amy was amazed with heart shape, anime eyes while Knuckles wasn't so impressed and grumpy. Yugi was surprised that Sonic took one out, but he was glad that he met someone more reckless like Jonouchi or Judai.

"Enough of these games. Doctor, deal with these pests while I end the Dragon Knight for good!" Dark General Knight order Eggman, furious, while he charges at Yugi with his Darkness Demon Sword.

Yugi got serious as the Millennium Puzzle glows and he becomes Yami Yugi and blocks the evil Dark Lord's general's sword with his Dragon Sword that he takes out in the last minute.

Even though their last battle both knight and general shown that Dark General Knight had the advantage, it seems that Yami Yugi is even with him. The evil general was not expecting the boy to hold his ground this long as he then thought to himself while still trying to push Yugi back. "_Impossible? How can this human be able to hold his ground this long?! He must have found new strength somehow._"

Sonic finally says to everyone else as Yugi is handling the general knight. "While Yugi handles that evil knight, Knuckles and I will go after the other Metarex and Eggman while Tail, Amy and Cream handle the other one."

They all nod and they head out. Judai then activated his Duel Disk and placed his deck in it to fight another round. Before he got the chance to help Yugi, Ichigo grabbed him by his shoulder and said to him. "Judai, you need to be careful against him."

"How come? He doesn't look so tough." Judai says as he turns his head to her. Ichigo gives him a mad, puffy cheek expression which scared Judai. She sighs and continues saying. "Listen… Dark General Knight is very dangerous to underestimate like Yugi-kun said. He has three attacks that are very bad. Two of them are long-range blows that either do energy slash or whirlwind blast. The other is a defense move that can deflect and reflect any moves you use on him right back at you. Please think before you act."

Judai is impressed that she knows that much, but was happy to hear that. He knew he couldn't charge in without a plan, and he will need a plan to fight this Dark General Knight. He nods, draws 6 cards and says out loud. "Okay… then how about I use _**HEROES FUSION**_ with Neos again and fuse both E-HERO Burstinatrix and Clayman to summon E-HERO Rampart Blaster!"

First, Judai summon E-HERO Neos to transform him into energy and place his powers into himself again. Then his two other heroes were summoned and fusion together to summoned their fusion form.

"Go! Rampart Blaster, take out that metal freak with Rampart Shots!" Judai commands his hero as his hero fires multiple fire missiles at Dark General Knight.

Then Ichigo hit him behind his head and starts yelling at him, pointing that Yugi was still clashing blades with the evil knight. "YUGI-KUN IS STILL THERE, YOU IDIOT!"

Judai completely forgot about Yugi and now he was unable to do something.

"Give up boy or… What is that?!" Dark General Knight was trying to say until he saw Rampart Blaster's missile coming their way towards them.

Yami Yugi turns around and sees the missiles in a freak out expression. He then said to himself as the missiles were almost close to them. "_What the heck is wrong with Judai?! I am no Superman to survive a missile barrage!_"

He had to act fast before they got closer, but there was only one thing he could do to avoid getting blasted. He quickly grabs on Dark General Knight's arm and moves him in front of barrage of fire missiles as he runs away. You may say that's a coward's way, but it's also called strategy. The blast hits the evil general, glaring at the missles, and Yami Yugi got away from them as fast as he could.

"_Oh geez! That was a close one._" He says in thought as he turns around after they hit the evil general.

Sonic and Knuckles were also watching from a distance as they finish smashing their Metarex. Knuckles was both surprised and impressed by how fast and strong Yugi was. He never met a human like him before.

Tails, Amy and Cream were also amazed while they were still dealing with their Metarex as Tails uses a blaster to hit it while Amy tries to smash its foot with her hammer, and Cream and Cheese cheer them both. Eggman got worried about the situation that… he may finally appeared.

From the smoke of the explosion, Dark General Knight emerged, unscratched, and shouted as he swings his sword. "You shall suffer for keep humiliating me, children! _**DARKNESS BLADE SLASH!**_"

He unleashes and fires his dark, crescent energy slash at Yugi. Yami Yugi was about to counterattack, but then Judai appeared and blocked the dark energy slash with his arms. With Neos and Yubel's powers, he was able to reflect the attack aside.

"That was too cool." Ichigo said softy to herself as Judai charges, up high, at Dark General Knight with his _**COSMIC CRUSH **_attack. The Dark Lord quickly blocks his fist with his sword. He then says to him with hateful eyes as the two stepped back. "Who do you think you are, human?"

"Who am I? I'm Judai Yuki! The… umm… Osiris Hero!" Judai responds proudly as he points his signature pose at the evil general.

''WHAT?!'' Yugi, Yami and Ichigo shouted in completely shocked by what they heard.

''That's… SO COOL!'' Sonic declared as he's now sure that Judai is awesome.

"… Never heard of you." Dark General Knight declares firmly which caused Judai to have a stun, anime fashion face expression. The evil general then found humor of this as he added while laughing evilly. ''Hahaha! Pitiful human. You seem to have power, but that is nothing compare to a Dark Lord. You are nothing but a foolish worm to a superior being like me!"

This made Judai mad that his eyes changed back to green/golden eyes, momentary, which surprised the Dark Lord. He couldn't stop looking at his eyes, in fear by this strange pressure that Judai released through them.

"_What… what is this. This pressure… came out of nowhere. And those eyes… what is he? I recognize this form… but it can__'__t be._" Dark General Knight soon told himself as he stood his ground by such power.

"Judai-kun, move out of the way!'' Yami Yugi demanded the former Osiris student as Judai moves out of Yugi's range.

''_**DRAGON SLICE ATTACK!**_" Yami Yugi shouts as he swings and fires his golden energy slash at Dark General Knight. The evil knight was still overwhelmed by Judai's powers that he couldn't do anything to dodge Yugi's attack as he was pushed back by it, and sent crashing in the abandoned house.

Judai then declared to Yugi as he gave him a thumb up. "Awesome, Yugi-san! That guy never saw it coming."

Yami Yugi nods a bit, until he pointed his sword up ahead. Judai turns around and then stares in surprise as Dark General Knight exits the house, floating, as he glares at both. He was now getting angrier through his burning, demon red eyes. He declares as he points his sword at them. "You… Humans and little creatures with gloves; will all die. _**DARKNESS GAIA WHIRLWIND DESTRUCTION!**_"

The dark general unleashes his destructive giant, dark energy whirlwind blast towards both Yami Yugi and Judai. They were not able to react in time, but luckily, a spinning blue ball appeared as it intercepted through the tornado which created a current that cut the attack in half. They both knew it was Sonic who wanted to fight the knight too. Dark General Knight quickly moves his sword and blocks Sonic's Spin Ball form. The blue hedgehog continues spinning faster, trying to cut through the evil blade.

"So you are the pest that Doctor Robotnic seemed to be unable to kill." Dark General Knight says to him as he pushes Sonic away from his blade. Sonic returns back to his normal form as he lands beside both Yami Yugi and Judai.

"Yup, I'm his lovable hedgehog who loves to miss with Egg-butt." Sonic replies with a smile. The Dark General didn't like his tone or his smile as he declared. ''You dare mock me hedgehog?''

''Yes I am tin can!'' Sonic mocks him again as he takes form of his spin form and dashes at the evil general with a Homing Attack.

"I am bored of this. _**DARK FORCE BARRIER GATE**_!" Dark General Knight shouts as he forms his hexagram, mirror barrier which block the Homing Attack and push Sonic back in between Yami Yugi and Judai again. All three had to deal with this freak while Knuckles helped his other friends to destroy the other Metarex.

Ichigo, who was watching all of them fighting, was trying of being the cheerleader, but she was sick and tired of it.

"_I just can__'__t take it. Even if Judai-kun and Sonic are helping Yugi-kun, I want to help too! Time this girl joins in too._" Ichigo decided mentally as she runs somewhere to transform into Mew Ichigo. But then, her senses tingle up. She stops running, turns around and sees a dark energy pulse coming towards her three friends.

"Yugi-kun! Judai-kun! Sonic-kun! Look out!" Ichigo screams to them which made them look just as the attack hits the ground in front of them. They were sent flying backwards and then fall down to the ground, except Yami Yugi who was ready for something like that, barely.

"What the heck was that Eggman?!" Knuckles shouts at the evil genius while clinching his fist to him.

Both Sonic and Judai slowly got up and saw another figure in the sky with three more Metarex.

"Sonic, it's be a long time." The dark figure spoke to the blue hedgehog from behind the robots

Sonic stares at him a little closer and at the same time he froze up in terror and shock. It was Dark Oak, floating in front of the heroes and staring at the blue hedgehog with his glowing cyborg eye.

"No way, that can't be him!" Tails shouts as he and everyone else looks at him. Knuckles, Amy, Cream and Cheese were completely shocked in horror to who they were seeing again.

Ichigo was worry and thought to himself. "_Who the heck is that?! I don__'__t have time for this if I want to help Yugi-kun!_"

She ran towards the abandoned house, about to transform, until one of the new Metarex appeared out of nowhere in front of her with a giant, hammer hands.

"_Great. Note to self: Please try to transform before a battle breaks up around Yugi._" She said to herself with a weak smile and stun face with a sweat drop.

Sonic finally says while cling his fist at him. "Dark Oak! This does not make any sense. You can't be alive!"

Tails started to get angry as he said to himself while clinching his fist, remembering the sacrifices that were made to stop the Metarex. ''_Cosmos' death couldn't have been in vain!_''

Dark Oak landed in front of the heroes as he said to only Sonic. "I am the remains of what was left of Lucas; I am the real Dark Oak and I am here to take my revenge against you, Sonic the Hedgehog!"

Sonic gritted his teeth as he was not expecting to face this monster again. Yami Yugi was already sick of all this. He finally says to cyborg. "Well, I don't care who you are! I won't let some machine hurt my friend!"

Sonic couldn't help but smile to what he said. Dark Oak then turned his attention to Yami Yugi and declared in a menace way. "So you're the one who Dark Leader Dragon was highly specking about as a threat, Dragon Knight. I already fought the real Hero of Light years ago!"

The young Dragon Knight was shock to hear that. He thought by which knight he was talking about, his father or probably the original Dragon Knight.

"No need to threaten me, organic. You will step aside and allow me to kill that blue punching bag or your little girl will pay for your foolishness." The black Cyclops cyborg ordered as he pointed his finger behind him.

Yami Yugi turns around and sees Ichigo being corner by one of his robot servants. He got very upset and anger to see that monster use his friend like that; he hates when the villain does those stunts. Dark Oak continues saying. "What is your choice, human?"

Both Yami and Yugi knew either one would never let the other down or their friends. Yugi didn't want anything bad happen to Ichigo, but also nothing to Sonic or Judai or anyone else. He finally says to him while glaring at him, struggling to even say it. "I won't allow some rust bucket, humanoid camera to make me decide the lives of my friends, ever!"

Dark Oak really became annoyed now. He finally says as he holds up his claw-like robot hand. "Very well… Metarex, kill that human girl now!"

By the command of his master, the Metarex robot's eyes turn red and prepare to crush Ichigo with his giant hammer hand. Yami Yugi quickly turns and runs towards her to save her. Dark Oak shouts as he raises his right hand towards Yami Yugi. "Fool. I don't have time for weaklings. _**BURST BEAM BARRAGE!**_"

He fires multiple, dark laser blasts at Yami Yugi who used his sword to at least block them, however it was not enough as most of the blasts hit him directly, and exploded as Yami Yugi was sent flying and slammed on a tree. He fell, badly injured as he reverted back to normal Yugi, breathing heavily.

''Ah man! He has attack names now!'' Knuckles declares in surprise by how Dark Oak has attacks, while he dodges a Metarex's attack.

''That's pretty good Dark Oak, but nothing I can't-'' Sonic was declaring proudly as he runs at him, until two of the new arriving Metarexs interfered and revealed their multiple missiles in their chests. Sonic sweat drops as he's not expecting this. ''Handle? Ah man.''

The Metarexs fire their missiles as Sonic was forced to make a quick U-turn and run away from the missiles, while sticking his tongue at them. The two bots got mad as they chased down Sonic as they fire with their machine gun arms.

As this plays out, Yugi struggles to get back up by using his sword as support. His jacket was torn as well as black shirt, and pants.

''_Darn._'' Yugi mutter to himself, for how much of a danger he and Yami took. It's just amazing how he even survived the blast just barely.

At that time, the Metarex tries to land one squash hit on the poor red pigtail girl, but Ichigo dodged it with ease with her cat like reflex.

"_I have to transform or I won__'__t last long._" Ichigo thought to herself as she dodged another hit.

Dark Oak was just watching, disappointed with his arms crossed, how his own minion can't even do a simple job, so he raised his other hand and fires a new dark laser blast at Ichigo. The red haired girl was somehow able to hear the sound of the blast coming at her, as she barely dodges it by bending her back, but that caused her to fall to the ground. The hammer Metarex finally got its chance to end her for good as he charges at her.

Ichigo was shaken up by Dark Oak's attack that she couldn't do anything but get herself kill. Yugi manages to witness how Ichigo needs help and he had to help her. He fully gets back up and tries to come to her rescue, but Dark Oak sees that and fires a barrage of lasers at Yugi's feet to not get in his way.

"_I need to save Ichigo-kun… and everyone else._" Yugi thought to himself dizzy as he keeps dodging Dark Oak's blasts.

Sonic and Judai weren't able to help back up Yugi as Sonic was still trying to run away from the two Metarexs and now Judai too even with Neos' powers. The other Metarex went on its own to retrieve the Chaos Emerald.

Sonic's friends were also unable to do anything because Dark General Knight blocked their path. Knuckles, Tails and Amy were trying their best to knock him out, but the Dark Lord was still too powerful for them to beat.

This look hopeless to what Yugi was thinking. The Metarex near Ichigo raises his hammer and starts dropping it on Ichigo. That's when Yugi shouts as Dark Oak's attacks finally surround him. "Ichigo-kun! I WON'T LET YOU DIE!"

"**Then I shall lead you some of my power, young knight.**" A voice spoke to both Yugi and Yami in their mind as they were shocked to hear that same familiar voice again.

Then something weird happened to Yugi. His whole body began to glow in a shining light as the laser blasts seemed to be unable to hit him now as he has disappeared. Dark Oak was shocked by how he dodged his attack as Yugi passes him with great speed and pace which almost resemble Sonic's speed. Everyone couldn't believe that Yugi going as fast as Sonic would normally go. Yugi also couldn't believe what or how he is doing that. He only shouted out as he was now behind of the hammer Metarex. "This is for almost hurting my friend! _**DRAGON SPEED BURST!**_"

He swings his Dragon Sword which also glows like he did and slices the robot in half within a single second. The Metarex was split in half as its parts exploded. The blast then revealed Yugi holding Ichigo over his arms from her butt and legs. She didn't even notice Yugi grabbing her or even pulling her out of there.

He places her on her feet and she finally says with both a smile and a surprised expression. "Thank you… Yugi-kun.''

She noticed the scratches and that Yugi received and she felt bad she even got him into this position.

''I seem to always be here to only make things worse. I'm sorry." Ichigo declared softly, not wanting to look at Yugi directly for how bad she felt.

Yugi's hand touch her shoulder as Ichigo looks up and saw that Yugi is shaking his head and says with a small smile. "Never. Ichigo-kun, you just… I know you're an awesome person. You could have left, but you didn't. That takes courage to do something like that."

Ichigo felt glad to hear that and says to him with a serious tone, making sure she would be more useful next time. "Well, next time I will be different to back you up, I promise!"

He nods back, happy that Ichigo had that much courage to do such a thing. Then Ichigo saw a dark laser blast coming from behind of Yugi. She pulls him back hard with her cat-like strength before the blast hits them both. The blast explodes which causes the two to fall and land close to the abandoned house.

"What the… Forget I said Ichigo-kun. I didn't thought you were that strong. I guess you never assume a book by its cover." Yugi yells nervously as he is half up from the ground.

Ichigo smiles to hear that. Then an evil voice shouts. "You are a very annoying human, organic!"

They both raise their heads and see Dark Oak with his hands towards them. He continues saying as he lift up his claw which was glowing dark spark-like waves. "Enough of all of you! Now… you will disappear for good. Turn everything to its darkest form, _**BLACK RE-GROWTH STREAM STORM!**_"

Dark Oak unleashes a massive, dark energy, stream blast like storm attack towards Yugi and Ichigo who were unable to get away in time. Ichigo had to transform or she and Yugi will die, but he was holding her tight around her arm. Yugi refuse to see someone else die in front of him as images past through his mind, one's he hated since he was so young. The more he sees him, the angrier he got that his eyes began to change to red slitter, dragon-like eyes like that time when he fought with Naruto.

Before the dark attack hit them and Ichigo finally grab her Mew Pendant to transform… that was until a shadow appear over the full moon. "_**CHAOS SPEAR!**_"

Suddenly a golden, sharp and large spear like energy blast came from behind them, countered and stop Dark Oak's powerful attack.

"What the?!" Everyone said in surprise except Sonic and friends who knew who that was. Yugi's eyes soon changed back to normal as he and Ichigo turned around and saw a black hedgehog on top of the abandoned house.

"Well, I was wondering when we'll see him again." Sonic said with a smirk of joy to see him again.

Dark Oak became furious with his glowing eye as he says angrily. "So… the black hedgehog arrived."

"Who is he, doctor?" Dark General Knight demanded at Eggman.

Eggman says as he stares at the knight. "My grandfather's successes. The Ultimate Life Form, Shadow the Hedgehog."

Both Yugi and Ichigo stare at this Shadow who just saved them as he thinks to himself. "_I see I made it in time too. Now…I wonder which one of those three humans that Sonic seem to be protecting is the one named Yugi._"

Yugi and Yami were now thinking that today has gotten weirder and weirder than they ever thought, and Ichigo was thinking the same way too.

How will this play out? Will Yugi and Shadow get along? Will Ichigo make her move to go Mew Mew to back up her friends? And how will this end? FIND OUT… next time.

**To be continued****…**

**(ENDING 1: Thank You! By Home Made Kazoku from Bleach)**

I hope everyone enjoy this chapter. This one was very, very long, but worth it! Next time… Shadow has arrived! Will this change the battle around for the good guys? And how well will Yugi be able to stop group of villains. Find out-

Ichigo then appears and says in her cat pose: No more Miss Cat Girl! I return to kick both iron butt and metal butt too. Wait for me, Yugi-kun Nya!

DragonKnight15: Um… weren't you supposed to say your line?

Ichigo: Oh, right! In the next chapter of DKR… me, Yugi-kun, Judai, Sonic and everyone else meet with Shadow. We join up to fight those freaks for another round… but with me too! Also, Yugi-kun masters this new move and I use a new Strawberry Bell attack too!

DragonKnight15: Like I said, in the next chapter. Also, I am sorry that Ichigo didn't transform in this chapter, but she will and kicked butt in the next one! Right?"

Ichigo: Meow right! Sorry too. I'll see you soon Nya!

DragonKnight15: Not to mention, once again, next chapter might seem rude that Ichigo does not like Shadow, but we can all agree that if she knew what he went through, she would be very sorry… and she will later on over time. Hehehe… THAT MEANS MOST OF YOU ASSES OUT THERE! I KNOW WHERE YOU SLEEP!

Ichigo blinks in horror: Umm… okay?

Yugi sighs: Anyway, next time in Yugioh! Dragon Knight Reborn: The Speed of Light and Darkness! Part 2: The Hedgehog of Chaos!

Ichigo: Please remember to read, enjoy and review! See you next time!

Judai: About what?

Yugi and Ichigo: … SIGH!


	9. 8: Shadow the Hedgehog, Another Kaiba

**Yu-Gi-Oh! Dragon Knight Reborn!**

_**Created by: DragonKnight15**_

**Disclaimer: This story is a copyright from me. I also may have used other plots from other authors. Almost all characters, objects, names, places, powers, moves, events, plots and weapons are not original worked. They were already made from other manga, anime and cartoon stories. They are also already copyrights that I do not own. This story is an anime story. P.S.****This story is also a crossover of other anime/cartoon stories like Naruto Shippuden, Bleach, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Sonic X plus other Sonic video game plots and characters, Danny Phantom, FullMetal Alchemist, Sailor Moon, Pok****émon**** and others more. Later on in this volume, I borrowing and using Erika Aoyama and Mew Erika from Arrick Haun from Fan as one of the other characters in this anime story. Ichigo Momomiya has also the name of "Tokadul" and she is 17 years old than 13 like in the anime. ****This is not also a copy of either any "Dragon knight" or "Dragon Knights" stories, but it's weird that I never heard of them until now. It is my idea, even if the names of it are weird. Some characters will have, sometimes, a short written name. ****Most names are in their Japanese or English versions. If you don't get it, look at in the Internet.**** Note: Most Duel Monster card names will be in their English names. ****Also, most cards effects are change into their anime version.**

Hello Readers, this is Redo Episode 8 of the first arc of Beginnings, the Dragon Knight of Light and the Mew Heroine! Hope you love it! This is the conclusion of the two hero hedgehogs, Sonic and Shadow and Judai Yuki. Have fun! Also, please review on this story. **P.S. I do not own them all or any of them except this crossover story, so I wrote the band's or artist's name that wrote that song which I do not own again.**

* * *

**PEOPLE! I have been getting a lot of nonsense that Ichigo is treating Shadow very badly. JUST TO CLEAR UP… Ichigo Momomiya is like that. Ryou… yeah. Just wait for Kaiba. But the point is… when Ichigo does learn of Shadow and why he is like this… well she will be nicer to him and try to get him, hopefully. Thank you for understanding… and if those who do not understand this… well… You can be asses or you can move on. This is optional. Thanks.**

**And besides that, you can****'t expect that friendship is made in over a week… for most cases. Hehehe.**

* * *

**Also, be aware of my new One-Shot crossover story, A Legendary Hero's Rebirth: Yusei vs. Judai! It's my own conclusion of Yu-Gi-Oh! 5d's for those fans who wanted Yusei to meet back with the former Team 5D's and him being with Aki, plus an ultimate duel against Judai Yuki and how he help Yusei to reunite with his friends again. Please read and review on that awesome duel! PLUS, UPDATE: It has been redone and rebooted. Please enjoy it.**

**Also, I'm here to tell you all about this new crossover story that I read recently. It called Ties That Bind Throughout Time, a crossover story from Okaami-chin between Naruto and Bleach (Naruto Uzumaki and Ichigo Kurosaki). This story is her first one in Fan Fiction and it's about these two heroes plus an Original Character created by her too. This story, so far, is a connection between this three and a new evil villain that is pulling some strings against these three. It is very interesting to read and I requirement for all Naruto and Bleach fans to read it. Enjoy the story and please review it.**

* * *

**This is my thoughts to all my favorite reviewers who I know that I can depend on:**

**OLD:**

**Redwallfan2000****: As many know, this good friend is using my evil OC villain, Dark Leader Dragon in Guardian Digimon: Book 1 Guardian of the Sea. This guy is amazing and his stories are incredible, like Kasumi: The Last Signer or Tokyo Mew Moon 1 and 2. Please read the work he does. **

**Phoenixofdarkness62****: This author is good to know because she's there to help those for error or mistakes. One and my most favorite story was Ichigo meets Ichigo, a One-Shot crossover story of both Tokyo Mew Mew and Bleach. Ever since I read that story, I wanted to start my own story to continue that fun of seeing two Ichigos in one story. **

**Lord of Light and Darkness****: This guy has helped me on giving me great ideas on different fan-made cards I can use on DKR. Read his stories like Yugioh 5D's: The Paladins of Light. Interesting duel story to read about another evil than the Demon Gods known as the Earthbound Gods who this new hero needs the help from the soon to be Signers to stop both evils for good.**

**Fan of Fanfics21****: This guy's work is very interesting and fun to read. My favorite work from him is TWGOK: YinYang God, a crossover of two of my favorite anime series The World God Knows and Naruto. It's all funny and almost friendship-ly by the fact that both Keima and Naruto can work together so well. **

**Vineman****: This guy… is amazing because his ultimate crossover story, SHONEN ALLIANCE, is my favorite story because it has 7 anime series together in one to stop an ultimate evil from killing 7 princesses. Read it and enjoy it. **

**DZ2****: This author is very good on what he does, including in his dueling work. See his work and enjoy them! **

**sakuraphoenix****: She's cool and you'll enjoy her work. It always goes around with Yu-Gi-Oh! 5d's with her OC, Sakura Phoenix, and she's both brave and strong. Read her work!**

**Raizen Yusuke****: This guy… is the ultimate Yugioh crossover because his great crossover, Clash between Kings and ****Yu Gi Oh! The Crisis of Time and Space****, because I love and truly enjoy them! **

**dsgundam00****: This guy is like a newcomer, but he's extremely good and awesome writer. Read his work, Gundam Seed 5d's. It's cool to read! **

**Please see their work and enjoy them. Thank you all! Back to the story!**

* * *

**The Earth... is a great place where humanity and all other creatures live and learn to evolve little by little, but this great world has Darkness in it too. Evil beings who wish to conquer this world and everyone. **

**Only one being stood against them to show everyone the power of light and hope, but this great mythical dragon wasn't able to stop them. He gave his powers and hope to a human that was known by his name, the Dragon Knight! **

**Before this hero also met his end, he gave the legendary Dragon Sword and his hopes and dreams to the next knight, his youngest son who is destined to become a legend by the sides of his comrades and his love. This hero... is the Hero of Light, the Last Dragon Knight of Light!**

* * *

**(OPENING 1: Melissa by Porno Graffitti from Fullmetal Alchemist 1)**

**Volume 1: Chapter 8: ****The Speed of Light and Darkness! Part 2: The Hedgehog of Chaos!**

**In the previous episode of DKR****:**

_The young tales of the new Dragon Knight continued as Yugi was supposed to finding see Ichigo__'s workplace__ with her, in some words, but not without Judai._

_As they were heading there, they were sadly interrupted and found themselves meeting with Sonic the Hedgehog and his best friend Tails, as Yugi and Judai helped them beat down Doctor Robontic aka Eggman from gaining a Chaos Emerald. After helping them, Sonic and Tails invited them to their home and so, they had no choice, plus Ichigo wanted to avoid work anyway. Plus they were able to meet Amy and Cheese, as well as Judai learned a value meaning in a certain word. And then they met Knuckles and a stronger friendship was made through the talking animals._

_However, as these new friends were made and secrets were now keep in good hands, new allies were made as Eggman joined forces with Dark Leader Dragon and the same would be said as the remains of Dark Oak. This gave a new force of power for the Dark Lord and his forces._

_And in a clash of gaining a Chaos Emerald, the Dragon Knight plus friends with Team Sonic crossed paths against Eggman, Dark General Knight and later the revealed of Dark Oak. Things have turned very bad for the good guys as they would have died, especially Yugi and Ichigo, until a miracle happened… in the appearance of the Ultimate Life Form, Shadow the Hedgehog._

_What will happen this time? Fine out now!_

**And now the conclusion from the previous episode****…**

The battle for the Chaos Emerald continues as a new player appears. Everyone, including Dark General Knight, was staring at the black hedgehog that Doctor Eggman referred as Shadow the Hedgehog. Yugi and Ichigo slowly got up in their feet to get a better look at this new hedgehog. One of the Metarex that had spotted the Chaos Emerald grabbed it and took it to Dark Oak's side.

"YOU! Those who interfere with the might of the Dark Lords will suffer a horrible death!" Dark General Knight finally threated angrily to Shadow who was unimpressed by his threat. This only made the black knight very furious.

Just then, Judai got up quickly sneak out of the other Metarex chasing him and took this chance to command his E-HERO Rampart Blaster to attack. But before he got the chance to shout his command, a dark blast hit and destroys his hero. He turns around to see it was Dark Oak who made his own move first which frustrated the Osiris Hero.

"Dark General Knight, do not waste your time with him. He's more difficult to beat than Sonic." Dark Oak said to his comrade which didn't help the evil general as he was still angry. Eggman agreed as he added while placing his hand over his chin. ''Sadly so, Shadow is a dangerous enemy to fight.

Dark General Knight was somewhat curious as he glared up at Shadow whom didn't say. By just seeing the black hedgehog, Yugi thought to himself as he was reminded of his rival. "_This guy acts almost exactly like Kaiba-kun, but a lot colder and darker than him. Who knew?_"

Dark Oak finally declared as he turned to his minions while pointing at Shadow. "My Metarex, wipe out that hedgehog and secured the Chaos Emerald. _**DARK WAVE PULSE!**_"

He shot dark energy waves from the orb on his chest with his three Metarex firing missiles at him. Shadow didn't even move or counter; he allow himself to get hit. The four attacks hit on top of the house which began to crumble down to the ground. Yugi couldn't believe he didn't even do anything to save him.

Sonic and his friends, who should have been concurred about Shadow's safety, were not worry but smiling. From the smoke of the four attacks, there was nothing in sight. Dark General Knight was about to turn around to deal with the others until there was shadow on top of him and everyone else.

They all look up and saw Shadow, almost flying in midair, in front of the moon's light with the same serious face. He shouts out as he raises his hands towards all the villains. "This is getting boring. Disappear, _**CHAOS ARROWS!**_"

Shadow was surrounded by multiple golden-like energy arrows in the form of a sphere. Shadow fires all the arrows at once like homing missiles that strike down Dark General Knight, Dark Oak, Eggman and all three Metarex.

Yugi, Ichigo and Judai were speechless, while Sonic and friends were quiet as they watched Shadow's power in action as the black hedgehog landed on the ground. The three Metarex were destroyed in the process as the three villains were heavily damage. One the exploded Metarex drop the emerald which sent it flying and fell on the rapid riverbank.

"THE CHAOS EMERALD!" Eggman shouted as it floated away before anyone else got the chance to get it. The emerald then disappeared away in the current.

"Well… I guess the emerald went down the drain." Judai declares with a grin on his face. Everyone just stare at him while Yugi sweat drops that Judai pull that one. Well almost everyone.

''Hahaha! That's kinda funny.'' Sonic announces with a small laughter. His friends sweat drop too.

''About what?'' Judai said suddenly which stunned Sonic who didn't expect that the Osiris Hero forgot what he was even talking about.

''Oh Judai-kun.'' Yugi mutters as he and Ichigo both sweat drops in horror by this.

Dark General Knight clinched his fist in rage by how he failed to capture the Chaos Emerald for his lord by the likes of the black hedgehog.

"Now you TOO will suffer and for destroying my plans from before, Shadow!" Dark Oak shouted with his eye glowing even brighter. Dark General Knight had realized they needed the Chaos Emerald more than fighting Shadow, even if the young Dragon Knight was weakened.

"Dark Oak, even though we were enemies once, let us fight together and destroy our pests for good!" Eggman proclaims as his hovercraft opens up to large lasers from its sides. Dark Oak agreed as they were both prepared to fight.

Shadow enter his battle position for another round, but then the evil general step in front of the two with his evil sword. He uses it to block them from fighting and declares firmly. "It is best we retreat for now."

Both the evil genius and black humanoid robot couldn't believe this, nor could everyone else, except Shadow who didn't care. The evil general thought that it's dangerous for them to fight them without any back-up with Shadow here, plus he wants to tell his master about this Judai Yuki and his powers that are like the Supreme King of Darkness. And most importantly, obtain the Chaos Emerald. He finally says as he places his sword into the ground. "Because of this new development and loss of the Chaos Emerald, we will momentary retreat to find that emerald again and-"

He turns his attention to the Yugi and company and says while dark portals appeared underneath of his and Dark Oak's feet. "We will finish what we started soon enough, boy! Till next time…peasants."

He and Dark Oak sank inside the dark portal and disappeared. Eggman got worried because that black knight forgot about him. So he pressed a button and a rocket launcher appeared behind his hovercraft. The rocket fire and he fly away as fast as he could.

"_That… was some exit._" Yami said mentally to Yugi with a sweat drop behind his head. With the villains gone, Yugi and Ichigo reunited with Judai, Sonic and everyone else as Shadow walks up to them. Sonic was the first to say something to the look-alike hedgehog comrade. "It's been a while, Shadow old buddy. Thanks for the save you made on us again."

Shadow didn't say a word with the exception of an "Hn" sound as he turns his back to the moon. Sonic continues saying with a smile. "That's Shadow for you. So… what were you up to and how did you found us anyway? Trying to get a Chaos Emerald too?"

Everyone thought Shadow wasn't going to say nothing, but he turns around to face him with a small smirk. Sonic was a bit confused by that face because Shadow never smiles in times. The black hedgehog finally says with a tone of joy. "I almost forgot that you're like that, Sonic."

Sonic raise an eyebrow. Shadow then stared up to the dark sky and continued saying. "I forgot that I wouldn't be allies with someone like you because you're both annoying and never think before you act. But… you are both stronger than me and kinder towards humanity as the true Ultimate Life Form, even if you're not."

Sonic was now shocked to hear that because he never heard Shadow say those words… except something similar when they both fought against Biolizard's ultimate form, Finalhazard, in their final battle from stopping the Space Colony ARK to crash with the Earth. It was also the only time… when he confirmed being alive and before having amnesia.

Before he got the chance to say something, Shadow announced with serious eyes. "Sonic, like you don't want to believe, I got my memories back."

This surprised the blue hedgehog and his friends, except the three humans. They all shout at once. "WHAT?! YOU DID?!"

"I once had amnesia, I think, I don't remember." Judai adds with a difficult, questionable face which causes Ichigo to sweat drop.

After a few seconds of trying to focus from what he heard, Sonic finally says with a smirk to Shadow. "That's great news! I never thought you would get them back, but I guess it's about time!"

"Me too! You were so concerned about getting back your memoires… You would have done anything to get them back." Tails adds with a smile, remembering how upset Shadow was to remember who he was.

Knuckles also added with his arms folded up, recalling the events with Black Doom. "You can also make sure not to make the same mistake like before."

"And to keep that promise you made for that person you knew." Amy also adds with a smile, remembering that day in the ARK that Shadow wanted to protect someone.

"Plus, you can to become a much better person for everyone else too." Cream adds while Cheese cheers for the idea too.

Shadow simply nodded to them, knowing what they all said was the truth. Then Sonic says to Yugi, Ichigo and Judai. "Oh yeah, I forgot you guys haven't met with my rival/friend Shadow."

They all nod, astonished and confused by what was going on, as Sonic introduces them to the black hedgehog. "Shadow, these guys are my new and good friends, Ichigo Momomiya, Judai Yuki and Yugi Mutou."

"Hi! Nice to meet you!" They all say with a hand wave.

Shadow didn't say a word, as he stared directly at Yugi. The young Dragon Knight says with his hand raise to the black hedgehog. "Thanks for saving me and Ichigo-kun back there. I really owe-"

Before he could finish, Shadow quickly distant himself from everyone and enters a standby battle pose.

"Hey Shadow, what's wrong? You can't just do that when someone thanks you." Sonic points out while wondering why he just did that.

Shadow declares while staring at the young Dragon Knight. "So you're Yugi… the one who return my memoires to me."

Yugi then almost fell down in an anime fashion with a huge sweat drop of "WHAT" expression on his face like the time with Naruto. Why do these types of problems happen to him?

Everyone else was also surprised to hear that, especially Ichigo and Judai.

"What are you talking about? I never even met you until now." Yugi explains calmly, not getting what the black hedgehog was even referring about. Shadow got angry at that as he protests "Wrong! Your name was one I spoke without any idea who you were during the time I regain my memories after seeing that light a week ago."

Ichigo, Judai and Sonic all said in thought, surprised about remembering that light. "_That light._"

"_What light? Could he be talking about that night?_" Yugi said mentally, remembering the time Ichigo told of him about there was a strange light engulf around him when he they were first dealing with Dark Leader Dragon.

"_Seems very likely because of how this Shadow said it._" Yami said as he appears behind Yugi in his spirit form.

Shadow then continues saying with a serious tone. "Enough games! I want to know the truth! How were you able to restore my memoires of my past as I was unable to do for so long?!''

Yugi did know how to tell him, because he didn't.

''ANSWER ME!" Shadow demanded even angrier as a red outline glows around him.

Yugi nor Yami didn't even know what to tell him at all.. Shadow shouts louder to him. "Tell me… HOW WERE YOU ABLE TO DO SO?! ANSWER ME!"

This made Ichigo very upset that this hedgehog was questioning Yugi in a very bad way. She was about to defend for him, but Yugi answers finally him. "I really don't know what you're saying! Even if I did help you, I don't know how I did it or why you? I never even met you… but, isn't it better that you have your memories back, right?"

Shadow begins to chuckle for moment, which worried Yugi, and says to him. "Maybe. I have finally chosen to stop searching for my past, but now without trying, I got them because of you!"

Shadow pauses, remembering the choice he made after the defeat of Black Doom, and continues saying. "Fine, I believe you, but I want to see why you were able to restore my memories… by fighting me!"

Everyone was shocked to hear, as Yugi didn't expect this. Shadow quickly enters his battle pose and shouts. "Be ready, because I won't hold back!"

Yugi or Yami couldn't believe this, not one bit.

**Meanwhile****… at Dark L.E. Enterprise:**

Dark General Knight, Dark Oak and Doctor Eggman returned back to the Dark Lord of Darkness' chamber as Dark Leader Dragon was both disappointed and not so surprised that Yugi and friends survived their destruction. But what really surprised the Dark Lord was the appearance of the other hedgehog, Shadow the Hedgehog, who had no problem to defeat them all. He has heard of him, and having him as an enemy is dangerous.

"Well… that was something, but I guess next time you all HAVE TO KILL THEM EVEN IF SOMEONE ELSE SHOWS UP!" Dark Leader Dragon roars of anger. He is enraged how they would run away when they had them.

Dark Oak then says with displeased. "Don't you dare tell me what to do, Dark Lord… However, I will when we find that emerald again."

"True, that hedgehog and his friends will try to get the Chaos Emerald before us. We'll be ready next time." Eggman adds as he and the black humanoid robot leaves the room.

With just the two of them, Dark General Knight then informs his master about something else. "My lord, there is something else I must tell you about which resulted in our retreat."

Dark Leader Dragon turns his thoughts to him and demands as he growls. "What is it about?"

The evil general says while bowing to the Dark Lord. "Dark Leader Dragon-sama, there was another human besides that boy and the girl; a boy known as Judai Yuki. It might be strange, but I felt the presents of the Supreme King of Darkness, Haou."

At first, the news surprised the Dark Lord, but then it didn't. He says with a small smirk as he gets off his throne. "Well, well, well. Who knew the reincarnation of the Supreme King would appeared… especially in these times."

The Dark Lord's commander then asked him, confused by that. "What do you mean by that, my lord?"

"His other self was supposed to have existed years from now when he fought Darkness or better known as Nightshroud, but the question is… why is he here too? I wonder if it had to do with my escape from that damn prison! If so, I'll have to meet him because not too far… Yubel will be there too." The Dark Lord revealed, as both Eggman and Dark Oak had no idea what was going on. Dark General Knight, however, did know, because his lord did, for a few minutes, enter the future.

''It doesn't matter! Go on and make sure they're all dead, even if Shadow is with them. And take their bodies too. I get hungry later.'' The Dark Lord ordered them as the three nodded and left. The Dark Lord was then left alone, as he started laughing about how things were getting interesting.

**Meanwhile****… back at the same riverbank:**

Yugi still hasn't answer to Shadow's request to fight him. He understands that he wants to see how strong he is, but he doesn't want to do it like this. Sonic finally said with disagreement. "What's wrong with you Shadow? You can't just force someone to fight you because you have to without a good reason."

"You have your ways and I have mines. Don't get in my way Sonic!" Shadow yells at Sonic. The two started arguing in furies until the young Dragon Knight says with a serious tone. "Alright! I'll fight you… but it is to prove to you that I don't want to be your enemy."

Shadow begins to chuckle again and says with a cold, darker tone. "Those who repeat the same mistakes to this world are humanity itself. Don't think because you're different means something! LET'S GO!"

Without wasting time, Shadow disappears and quickly reappears behind Yugi who noticed him. He sends out a punch, but Yugi blocks it with his Dragon Sword. Yugi then sends out a kick, but Shadow garbs it with his other hand. The two seem to be even.

"_This is bad; very bad. How can Yugi-kun beat this hedgehog?_" Ichigo thought to herself as the two separate and distanced each other. Shadow then shouts as he swings his arm to him. "Disappear, _**CHAOS SPEAR!**_"

He creates and fires a golden, energy spear like arrow towards Yugi. The young Dragon Knight shouts back as he swings his sword. "_**DRAGON SLICE ATTACK!**_"

He fires his golden, crescent energy slash towards the incoming _**Chaos Spear**_. Both attacks collided with equal strength, but Yugi's was stronger that push and cut Shadow's attack. Judai and Ichigo were glad that their friend was able to counter that attack, but Shadow wasn't so trill. The black hedgehog didn't move out of the way from the _**Dragon Slice Attack**_, but the attack missed by Shadow disappearing again.

"_What__'__s with this guy disappearing again?_" Judai said to himself in thought as he couldn't find him, or figure how he's disappearing. Then Shadow reappears over Yugi, in mid-air, and shouts at him. "What's wrong?! Can't do much?! _**CHAOS ARROWS!**_"

He fires multiple, mini energy arrows at the young Dragon Knight, but he quickly tosses the Dragon Sword, garbs on its ribbon and shouts as he begins to spin it. "Stop this Shadow! _**DRAGON SPIN HARPOON SLASH!**_"

He throws his spinning sword at the energy arrows and cuts them all to nothing. Shadow quickly uses his speed to dodge the spinning sword with ease. He lands back to the ground as Yugi pulls back his sword back to his hand.

"_This human… he sure is tough to counter my __**Chaos Spear **__and __**Chaos Arrows**__. I__'__ll have to make this tougher for him._" Shadow thought to himself as he plans his next move, amazed by how well a human kid is doing. Then he thought of something that made him to smirk which worries the Dragon Knight.

"You're good, that I can say, but you're nothing compare to me. Let me show… the POWER of the Ultimate Life Form, _**CHAOS BOOST!**_" Shadow declares as a burst of energy erupts all over him. Yugi could feel the energy spreading rapidly.

Shadow's eyes and the red stripes of his fur began to glow rapidly intense which causes Yugi to gulp his throat. His whole body was surrounded in the same red aura that made Ichigo to tremble. Sonic yells with a frightening look. "Shadow! You can't use that move on a friend!"

The black hedgehog ignore Sonic as he turns to his spinning ball form and performs a Spin Dash towards Yugi, but faster than Sonic's. The young Dragon Knight barely dodges the attack as Shadow by stepping into the left, but then Shadow turns around and performs a Homing Attack at him. Yugi lifts his sword and blocks Shadow's attack as he was pushed back by its force.

''_Man, Shadow-kun is super stronger now. This won't be good the longer I last like this._'' Yugi said to myself, just barely handling Shadow before and now with this new boost, it's going to be hard.

Shadow soon returns back to his hedgehog form as shouts as he sends a right jab. "Break this, _**CHAOS FIST!**_"

Shadow's fist glows in huge red aura as he throws it towards Yugi. Yugi quickly acts as he in intercepts the fist with the Dragon Sword, but the force of Shadow's _**Chaos Fist**_ was enough to push him back badly as if he took the full power of the attack.

Yugi quickly got exhausted by its force as he gets back to his battle pose. Shadow says as he raises his hands towards him. "Time I show REAL power! _**CHAOS LANCE!**_"

Shadow creates and fires an upgraded version of _**Chaos Spear**_ which was both red and huge, towards Yugi in a faster speed than the original one. Yugi needed to act fast as he pulls back his sword behind his back and shouts as he swings his sword forward. "Bring it! _**DRAGON SLICE ATTACK MAX POWER!**_"

The young Dragon Knight fires his improve version of his _**Dragon Slice Attack**_ to counter Shadow's _**Chaos Lance**_. Both attack collided in a tug-of-war of power. It was incredible intense.

Ichigo couldn't stand it anymore that Yugi is fighting like this and she's standing there and watching him like a cheerleader. She wants to do more, but she couldn't reveal her identity as Mew Ichigo.

"_This isn__'__t right! I always want and will save someone, but this is more difficult and different for me. Just being that other me, is like I need to tell him but I can__'__t. I_'_ll have to let it be… for now._" Ichigo declares mentally in a disappointed tone, struggling to even do what she knows is right.

Both energy attacks clashed and then they both exploded in a whole wide smokescreen. Yugi couldn't see through the smoke to understand what Shadow might do. Then he heard Shadow's voice. "_**CHAOS SNAP!**_"

Then he heard the sound of snapping fingers and a light appeared behind him. Yugi slowly turns to see in shock that Shadow is behind him and he sends a fast roundhouse kick at him. "_**CHAOS KICK**_ combined with the pain of defeated, _**CHAOS PUNISHMENT!**_"

His hands and feet became in a redder aura and he performs multiple kicks and punches at the Dragon Knight. Yugi was unable to do anything because every time he try to dodge them, his whole body was moving very slow, and instantly getting hit multiple times.

"What the heck is going on? Why is Yugi-san moving so slow like that?!" Judai asks Sonic in a surprising tone. Sonic was quiet, staring at the fight with a serious look. Tails then answered for him "Shadow is using _**Chaos Control**_ combined with his Chaos attacks.''

''… _**Chaos Control**_? The same one you guys told us about?'' Judai questions, remembering that name from the chat they had with Sonic and friends.

''Remember, _**Chaos Control **_is an incredible ability through the use of the Chaos Emeralds, or in this case, Shadow's powers. It has the power to control time and space, and one of its famous abilities is to slow down time on the whole place or on its opponents for only seconds or more." Tails tells him as both Judai and Ichigo could not believe such a power exists.

''Ah snap!'' Judai shouted in shock to believe such a thing exist. Now Ichigo was even more worried.

Like Tails pointed out, Yugi was beaten up as fast and as quickly with multiple kicks and punches of Shadow were able to send Yugi flying to the ground. Ichigo screams out as she sees in shock how weakened Yugi got. "YUGI-KUN!"

Shadow finally says as his fists and feet stopped glowing. "Give up, human. No one can defeat me, the Ultimate Life Form. You have no hope in beating me!"

Sonic and Knuckles were about to step in, until Yugi got back to his feet as slow as he could. His whole body looked mess up with all those punches and kicks that some blood came out from his mouth, and he has some bruises. He tries to say as he raises his left hand to the two talking animals. "Don't guys, I… I… can still… fight! Leave it to… me!"

He garbs his sword with both his hands and stabs it onto the ground, as he pulls himself up with its support. Ichigo watches him get up with sadness in her eyes, amazed how strong he is.

The black hedgehog says with a small laugh. "You're something, kid. Maybe you are stronger and braver to fight me in my request, but you're still just a human compare to me.''

Shadow's tone soon became dark and cold as he continues saying. ''The very thing I hate, humans. Only thinking for themselves, and doing what they wanted; not even caring about those who they hurt. That's why I am superior to them in every way possible."

Yugi ignore Shadow's words, as he looks at him, but not of anger, of sadness. Somehow… he didn't know why, but he had a feeling Shadow has suffered in his life. It was strange why he think so, but he did.

''_Yugi, let me talk to him._'' Yami demanded to Yugi who was surprised Yami would say that. ''_Yami?_''

The Pharaoh stared seriously at Shadow, as if he knew how he felt. Yugi understood that as he nods. ''_Okay!_''

The Pharaoh smirks as the Millennium Puzzle glows as Yami Yugi took over. Sonic and his friends notice the light from the puzzle and it was strange for them.

"You think you're superior to all of the beings in this world, right?" Yami Yugi asked Shadow with a small smirk. Shadow raised his left eyebrow, actually confused by what he just told him.

It became quiet for a while, until Shadow began to laugh a little at this.

"I do. Even without my memories in the past, I was and still am the superior being." Shadow declares with a half way smirk. Sonic stares at Shadow with concern, knowing this was always the case about him, being better than others because he is, but for something else too.

"Maybe you're right, but you're also wrong!'' Yami Yugi declares which made Shadow a bit angry. ''In fact, you and I are similar in every way. That's a reason why you're fighting me too."

This made Shadow more interesting to what he is leading towards.

"You see… I'm not actually Yugi Mutou, but I am his past self. I am a 7000 year old pharaoh who saved humanity and the world from an evil being and I did it again with the real Yugi's help!" Yami Yugi declares with no hesitation, although this freaked out Yugi who didn't expect he would do that.

Shadow's eyes widened and he was in complete shock to what this Yugi just said. Sonic and everyone else, except Ichigo and Judai were also surprised that this was not but also was Yugi. Tails quickly says in shock. "N-No way! So, Yugi has the spirit of an Egyptian pharaoh inside of him?"

"He actually has him inside his Millennium Puzzle, but you can say that too." Judai says with a grinning smile as he stares back to both fighters. Ichigo sweat drops that even she has her doubts about this.

The Pharaoh knew how Shadow felt, because being an ancient ruler of Egypt and also someone who would fight with his own strength, felt he was superior to others… until he met Yugi. Thanks to his partner, he learned there were things even he couldn't do alone.

"I too once thought that I was superior but I'm not. I also thought that humanity will never change or grow from their own mistakes, but I never gave up in them because Yugi and every one of his friends show the purest light and hope of a human being! That's why I believe that being superior means nothing if you don't have those you call your friends beside you." The Pharaoh said, revealing what he had felt.

Yugi was surprised that Yami had those thoughts. He didn't expect that, not once.

Shadow turns his eyes slightly to see both Judai and Ichigo who were cheering on for Yugi. Yami Yugi continues saying with a serious stare. "Even though humanity will repeat the same mistakes as before, but they eventually learn to make things better. I may not know what they did to you, however… you can't let past events to fuel or allow your existence of hatred towards humanity. Give us… a second chance to make things right with whatever we did to you."

Shadow was surprise to hear or meet another human who wants to show him that humanity can change, even so-

"Haha. Hahaha! HAHAHAHA!'' Shadow began to laugh, as he mocked at the Pharaoh's words. Sonic wasn't so surprise this would happen.

''You… You seem to be something off this world, however… Your words cannot change anything!'' Shadow declares angrily as his eyes glow redder. Shadow knew what Yami was saying, but words are words without action. Besides, he knew humanity will only make the same mistakes over and over.

Shadow calmly said, as his glowing eyes were fixed on only Yami Yugi. ''Even if humanity does learn from their mistakes, the whole planet will still suffer by something else. That is why… I must protect this world from them. For the promise I made for someone close to me; I must achieve it without letting anyone or anything standing in my way! For her alone, I will make that sacrifice!"

Yami Yugi got more serious to just hear that. Yugi was somehow, able to get what the Pharaoh met about Shadow. Then Yugi said in thought in spirit form. "_That Shadow… Yami, I need to talk to him too, by my own._"

"_Are you sure about this?_" The Pharaoh asked his partner, concern for what might happen.

Yugi then close his eyes and thought about everything Shadow said to him, for every word, for every emotion he used. He finally says to his partner in a serious tone with reopen eyes. "_I think… I understand him too. You just have to believe me and let me do what I have to do. Please Yami, I need to do this!_"

Yami thought for a moment, but he never saw Yugi this concern about someone as angry to the world as Shadow. He finally says with a smile and a nod. "_If you have to, then go and talk to him. I trust you with all I have, Yugi! Do your best!_"

Yami Yugi made a smirk and nods as his Millennium Puzzle glowed and Yugi took over again. Both Ichigo and Judai were surprised that Yugi will face the black hedgehog by himself, without the Pharaoh's help. Shadow was a bit strange when he saw Yugi got a bit younger and staring at him a different look. He knew that Yugi swap with that pharaoh. He finally says to the young Dragon Knight with a small smirk. "Nice trick you did, but switching with that other being was a mistake!"

"Maybe, but I need to do things differently than before. Besides that, there's something I want to ask you?" Yugi says to Shadow as the black hedgehog becomes curious by what he wants.

He continues saying with a much serious tone. "You once said that you kept a promise to protect this world for a friend. Well… you're not the only one."

Shadow raised his eyebrow to where he is leading to. He continues saying: "My father… my grandfather told me the promises that my father made and tried to keep till the day he and my mother both died."

Both Sonic and Judai were shocked to hear that as Ichigo begins to feel sadden by that. Yugi then thought back a little more on that night. It was hard and scary to explain, like the worst nightmare he ever had. As much as it was, Yugi shook his head and says as he slowly turns his head to Ichigo and everyone else. "I know I'm not my father, but… ever since I made bonds with those who believe in me, I have… I need to make this world better and protect them all!"

Shadow was now a little shock and surprised to hear that. It shouldn't surprise him that there are others who protect their love ones, but he can see in Yugi's eyes that he means it. Then Yugi's whole body began to glow in a strange red, with a white/black outline aura that flows around him. He says as his voice becomes more serious. "I may not know this very special person in your life, but I can guess that person wouldn't want you to suffer like this. You should... trust in me and everyone else here to help you out! Even just me, I will help you to create a better world where humanity can change! Even if you are this Ultimate Life Form, you're not god and you can't do things alone!"

Shadow was caught off-guard as this was the first time anyone would call him a "god" like that. Or even the fact that he shouldn't things alone. Well not really, but coming from this one, it seem strange.

"To be honest… I was never like this, but… I SHOULD! I should be… I will be someone that will help out anyone who I know as a friend. I may be this Dragon Knight, but I am a human who is willing to protect everyone in this world, especially my friends.'' Yugi burst out, thinking hard how he never expected to being this knight of light, but he has to so he can protect his love ones; the only ones that he must do everything in his power to protect, no matter what.

''I'm not saying that I'm a superman or a divide being, but I'll protect my friends and as many people as I can! I promise… I will be your friend and make this world better because you and I are very similar and you are very awesome too!'' Yugi further said which amazed Shadow that he thought of him as an awesome guy. The friend part was obvious for him, but it still got him good.

''No matter what happens… I'LL KEEP THAT PROMISE TILL THE END!" Yugi finally declares as loud as he had to say. Ichigo and everyone else were speechless and stunned that Yugi was like this. She couldn't help but smile with some blushes on her cheek and believe in his words. She felt like… she should be there for him to protect their home, their planet. However, she was concern by this strange pressure that he was giving out, and how much of a burden he has to put for himself.

Shadow, in the other hand, couldn't stop looking at Yugi as his red aura around him just disappeared. There were only two humans who had this kind of spirit to make a difference in this world, but… he was more than that.

"If you still want to fight, then I'll fight you for not just me. For those around me, let us end this, Shadow!" Yugi shouts as his red aura almost grew bigger.

As soon as he said that, Shadow lowers his guard and smiles at him which almost disturbs the young Dragon Knight with a huge sweat drop as the red aura around him disappeared into nothing. Shadow, for the first time in his life, can't help but not fight. He says to the tri-color haired teen. "Hmph, you're… not what I picture as a determinate human or a brave one either. You're… someone I can trust now."

Everyone now was saying what with stunned faces. He continues saying as Yugi lowers his own guard. "Alright… for once, I'll let it go and trust you, if that's fine with you?"

Yugi felt happy with a huge smile as Shadow finally accepts him as a friend. He then approaches him and says as he stretches his hand to him. "Yes it is! Like I said, I'll be your friend and back you up. When I keep a promise, it's kept till forever!"

Shadow pretty much didn't want to or even agree, but Yugi is someone to believe in. He raises his hand and says as he shakes Yugi's hand. "Fine, only because I believe you in not knowing what that light was and… because you're a pathetic yet strong kid to be friends with."

This made Yugi very happy to make a new friend, especially with someone as strong and great as Shadow is. Yami was happy too, and relieve that they didn't have to finish the fight because he had this feeling, Shadow was still holding back.

**A few minutes later****:**

Everyone else was making a small break around the X Tornado while Tails was trying to relocate the Chaos Emerald that they lost.

Both Sonic and Judai told Yugi that they also saw that same light and each said his name with no explanation too. Yugi was now more curious and concern about that light too, although he wasn't surprised about Judai.

Sonic was then staring at the night sky to think back to how he has to fight Dark Oak again, which in his case, was going to be fun but at the same time, dangerous. Amy was also staring at his blue hero to think of a way that he'll love her, and concern how Sonic will deal with Eggman and Dark Oak.

Cream and Knuckles were chatting with Yugi who they were amazed and impressed by both his kindness and his spirit to fight and even convince Shadow to help them with good terms. Judai was hearing their applause for his hero.

Shadow, as usual, was thinking to himself at the corner but someone was staring at him, and that someone was an upset Ichigo. She didn't like how he seems to treat others, especially how he warns off alone. And she was mad at how he could have gotten Yugi killed too.

"_How can this guy be this cold? He__'__s worse than Ryou!_" Ichigo thought as her face turned madder by the black hedgehog while giving him a LOOK. Shadow didn't even bother about that.

Ichigo felt a hand on her shoulder and saw Judai with his happy going smile. She got surprised and asked him with some blushing. "Judai-kun, what's up?"

"Nothing much. I got tired from not talking. You know, Yugi-san is amazing on making new friends, right?" Judai says as Ichigo quickly nods with a grin on how that's true. Yugi is a master on making bonds with others around him. Judai continues while looking at the quiet Shadow. "One of Yugi-san's rivals is the same like Shadow, but he's also like his friend too. You don't need to be worried or become suspicious around him."

This surprised the red pigtail girl. How can she hear her new friend say something, but she knew she was right. I guess Shadow is also similar to her other friend and Mew teammate, Zakuro Fujiwara. She's a lone wolf who always there for Tokyo Mew Mew.

"Besides, I too have some friends… more like one who is cold, but you live with it to enjoy having them!" Judai says as he points his two finger sault, remembering his rival Manjoume. Ichigo begins to think more about this that maybe she was wrong about this.

"_I guess he__'__s alright. Zakuro-san used to be like that too when she didn__'__t want to join the Mew Mews too. So, maybe… it was okay too._" She thought with a small smile, choosing to be a friend for Shadow.

She begins to approach the black hedgehog with Judai behind her. She taps his small shoulder with her right hand. He turns around almost annoyed now. She finally says to him with a smile Judai waving at him. "Hey Shadow-kun, we weren't properly introduced. I'm Ichigo Momomiya and this is Judai Yuki."

"What's up?!" Judai says with a wink and his happy smile. Shadow just groans at them which cause them to have a sweat drop on their heads. He finally says to Judai. "Hmm… you seem to overexcite in just saying a simple hello."

"_What… what the heck does that mean?_" Judai says to himself as his sweat drop grew. Shadow continues saying while turning his head to Ichigo. "And you… I just can't picture you being here than being a distraction on Mutou or basically anyone who can do something."

Ichigo was stunned on a frozen, white pale face as she says mentally. "_W-what? What… the? Being a distraction?_"

Shadow turns his head to Yugi and says to both. "If you two want to be useful on someone like Yugi, either fight with him or stay out of his way."

Yugi, Sonic and the others just sweat drop to believe Shadow just said that. In Sonic and friends' option, Shadow is like this to basically, anyone.

He then walks away in between them. Ichigo never been insulted like that in her WHOLE LIFE! It made look like a joke and she sure DIDN'T like that! She stares back angrily towards Shadow and shouts at the black hedgehog. "Listen Shadow-kun! All I wanted is to be friends with you and not being an un-trusting human! It's fine that you don't like us or not, but…"

She paused and thought back to what Yugi said about bonds with so much passion. Ichigo cares deeply to her friends and love ones so much that she would be willing to protect them all. She finally says with her voice louder and serious. "I WON'T EVER ABANDON YUGI-KUN OR MY FRIENDS WITH EVERYTHING IN MY HEART! I'll be there… for everyone I care about and love in my heart!"

Everyone, minus Shadow, began to smile happily that Ichigo is strong willing.

''With a little peep here, and one to the concern… I WILL NOT GIVE UP!'' Ichigo adds as she does a short routine like a cheerleader with the kicking and small dance. Everyone sweat drops that now Ichigo was pushing it.

''_Wow. Ichigo-kun is so awesome to say that about all of us._'' Yugi says mentally, still happy to have met her and made friends with her.

''Especially my Masaya-kun too! I love him so much that-!'' Ichigo was then day dreaming about Masaya and her spending time alone in a nice date in where both finally kiss… and then it hit her. ''… OH CRUD! I got to call him to tell him what's up.''

Ichigo completely forgot about Masaya about the favor she wanted to owe Yugi for saving her. She quickly takes her new cellphone that her parents bought her, after the destruction of her old one, and makes the call. Yugi, however, sweat drops in horror as he's shocked to think she forgot.

''_Well she does._'' Yami told his partner mentally which didn't make Yugi any better. Yugi couldn't help but be surprised Ichigo didn't tell her boyfriend she was hanging out… with another guy. Now Yugi felt worst the more he thought about it.

"By the way you said that, we'll just have to see about that." Shadow finally declared, with a somewhat disturbing stare towards the cherry hair girl.

He walks away as Ichigo was making an upset face with her tongue out and Judai was still stunned like a frozen statue for how Ichigo was trying to get herself kill.

Ichigo couldn't help but not like the guy, but somehow, she couldn't honestly blame or hate Shadow. At least he wasn't a slave owner, or a completely moron… or in her case, blond.

''_Okay… Shadow isn't as bad as Ryou now, but I still don't like him… much._'' Ichigo told herself as Masaya's voice echoes through Ichigo's cellphone. ''Ichigo?''

''_He needs a girlfriend. Maybe then he'll be nicer._'' Ichigo continues talking to herself, ignoring Masaya's voice who sounded a little worry. ''Are you there?''

Yugi sighs, as he taps on Ichigo's shoulder and points at her cellphone which was on. Ichigo panics as she answers and apologizes to Masaya with a small laugh. Yugi sighs again, not understanding what she does is both… annoying, yet wonderful. Guess he's clueless too.

After that, a strange beeping noise occurs around the X Tornado. Then Tails shouts to everyone. "Everyone, I got the signal of the Chaos Emerald that we lost. We need to hurry or Eggman, Dark Oak and that amour evil knight gets it!"

Everyone understood and headed towards the small jet plane. While Sonic and Knuckles were getting a hold on top of the jet, Ichigo grabs on Yugi's hand and demands him with a different tone. "Yugi-kun, I'm sitting with you."

Yugi was a little worry about that tone she used, but he nods to it and both got in the same passenger sit. Ichigo was pretty tense, because she wanted to find that emerald as soon as possible and give those jerks that almost killed her friends a flying kick of super pain!

Judai then watched as his two friends sat together and watch Amy and Cream sat together too. He then thought for a moment because he seems uneasy about this. Then he noticed Shadow beside him and he said with an upset tone. "I guess… you have to sit with me, boy.

Judai gave a depressing, anime fashion face like he knew this was not going to be fun. He tried to say something, but Shadow grabs his collars and pulls him to his sit.

"Don't think just because you don't to sit with me means I playing the bad guy." Shadow says as Judai tries to not get pull with zero success. ''_Ah man. This guy is surely no Manjoume._''

After everyone got in, The X Tornado takes off to their next and hoping last destination. During the flight, Yugi couldn't help but think on getting that emerald, and stopping the Dark Lord's allies from getting it.

* * *

_**Commercial Break:**_

_**Yugi with Ichigo, Judai and Sonic, Shadow and the rest: No matter what, we will get back that emerald!**_

_**Dark Leader Dragon with Dark General Knight, Dr. Eggman and Dark Oak: This time the brat will fall! **_

* * *

**Meanwhile****… A few miles from here:**

The X Tornado lands on a park where like a mile or two is an old bridge. Everyone got out in surprise to see Tails with a medium size vacuum around his neck and on his right hand.

"Huh? Tails, good buddy, what's with the vacuum?" Sonic asks him which Tails smiles as he's waiting for that.

"Well, this vacuum I created a few months ago. This allows me to suck in Chaos Emerald and store them inside the container. With this, we'll get the emerald and get the heck out of here." Tails explains to Sonic and everyone else who they all were impressed. Even Shadow was impressed.

With everyone ready to walk towards the bridge which Tails' Chaos Emerald tracker seemed to be pointing, Ichigo says to everyone with a smile. "Okay… good luck everyone on getting the emerald."

Everyone got surprise to hear that, especially Yugi who knows Ichigo better. He asks her. "What do you mean, Ichigo-kun? Don't tell me that…"

He saw that Ichigo was nodding her head which made him right and also sad. She responds with the same smile. "Listen Yugi-kun, I think it's best if I stay here and wait for you guys to return."

Yugi then says to her, worry about the fact that she'll be alone. "But Ichigo, you can't… you just…"

He was interrupted by Ichigo's finger poking his right cheek. "I don't want you to worry about me during a fight, or getting in the way. This is way too important, so it's best our weakest link stays back, right?"

Everyone got quiet by this. Yugi just stares at her, and he knows she's right. He respects her wishes with a nod, which surprised everyone minus Shadow. Ichigo smiles as she continues saying while placing her hand on Yugi's shoulder. "Thank you. Maybe next time I'll support you guys, but this time… I'll be cheering for you all here."

Even though he knew that she wasn't a bother for him or anything like that, he tries to smile and says. "Okay, but if something happens… be careful and don't be afraid to kick a nut or two."

Ichigo found that funny as she giggles with a nod. She removes her hand off his shoulder. As everyone headed out, Amy says to Ichigo with a sad look. "Are you sure you don't want to come. I don't mind. Sonic and the others do more than me and Cream."

"I don't mind, but I'm sure about this. Besides, I kinda need to call my parents anyway that I'm coming late." Ichigo responds to her, making an excuse to not suspect Amy of anything. The pink hedgehog just nods as she runs to catch up to everyone.

As everyone heads out, Ichigo waves goodbye to them as long as they couldn't see her. Ichigo's expression changed from smiling to serious as she takes out her Mew Pendant.

"_I__'__m a bit worry for what might happen if that emerald reintegrates with me, especially in my Mew form._" Ichigo says to herself, remembering what has happen when she last touched the Chaos Emerald. She's scared, if the same thing happens and kills her. She wasn't sure if it would, but she didn't want to take her chances.

She then thought back on how Sonic, Amy, Tails, Knuckles, Cream, Judai and even Shadow fought beside Yugi and how she wanted to join them, but couldn't or her secret would be revealed. Even though it was dangerous to fight for that emerald and it might kill her, she had to do what she needs to do to protect her friends and her world. Ichigo finally declares with a small smile. "But no challenge is gain without trying with everything I have! So…"

She kisses her pendant and shouts out. "Let's go! Mew Mew Strawberry, Metamorphose!"

Her pendant glowed in pink like that cover her and she transform into Mew Ichigo with much more confidence in her strength.

"I better give them a hand before those jerks show out." She says to herself as she leaps out towards their direction.

After walking for a while, Yugi and company arrive on the bridge. Then the Chaos Tracker began to beep and showed an arrow pointing to the other side of the bridge on its screen.

"I guess the emerald is over there." Tails says as he points his finger to there.

"Yes, that is where it is." Shadow replies calmly which causes Yugi and Judai to have sweat drops. Sonic and Knuckles explain that Shadow has the ability to locate and find all Chaos Emerald because of his connection through Chaos Control. Both heroes/duelists were impressed by that, although Judai still didn't get it. As they approached the other side, the beeping noise pointed under the bridge where they saw the red Chaos Emerald on top some rocks in between a small river.

"We found it! Let's go get it and get out of here." Knuckles declared proudly with a grin. Then Tails says as he activates his vacuum. "Alright, let's grab the emerald!"

The Chaos Vacuum began sucking the far distanced emerald inside it, but then a giant white glove appear and caught the Chaos Emerald. Everyone got surprise and saw the metal glove re-straighten back to its source where it was Eggman in his hovercraft with Dark Oak, Dark General Knight and three new machines.

"Eggman! Dark Oak!" Sonic and friends shouted.

"Dark General Knight!" Yugi and Judai shouted too.

The evil general begins to make a small laugh and says to Yugi. "Well, well, well. Looks like you failed to grab the emerald again, boy!"

"Yeah, I did, but with my friends beside me, we can beat you and get it back!" Yugi declares as everyone was beside him, ready to fight with him.

"You have no hope in defeating us!" Dark Oak announce as purple/black aura surrounded him.

"Surrender or prepare to die by the hands of my hands and by my new improve, Metarex Egg Squad!" Eggman shouted as his hybrid robots activated and his hovercraft transformed into a two legged, rocket launcher robot similar to Tails'.

"Like we'll surrender to you guys!" Sonic says with a smirk with his left foot behind his back, ready to run.

"You're the ones who will suffer and be crushed beneath our hands for being annoying!" Shadow adds as he clinches his fist.

"That makes it double for me too!" Judai says as he activates his Duel Disk.

"Us too times triple!" Team Sonic says as they enter their battle pose.

Eggman got angry and commanded his machines. "Enough of this! Attack my Hybrid Metarex Egg Squad and destroy these pests!"

Then one of hybrid robots launches for its attack towards the heroes, but then a familiar voice shouted. "Think again, _**RIBBON**_ _**STRAWBERRY CHECK!**_"

Then a huge pink energy of light hit and destroyed the Metarex Egg robot. Everyone got surprise and stunned by that, except the unhappy Dark General Knight and smiling Dragon Knight. Everyone then raise their heads and saw someone on top of a light pole. Sonic, Shadow, Judai and the rest saw a girl in a pink matching dress while holding a heart shape weapon and having to be cat ears and tail.

"Oh great. Who is that?!" The evil genius said with an annoyed expression. ''Honestly! This is getting crazy for even me!''

"That, my doctor, is another pest who is against my lord, Mew Ichigo." Dark General Knight responded as his red eyes glow angrily at the Mew Mew.

The Cat Girl Mew Mew jump down and land beside of Yugi who's very happy to see her.

"Mew Ichigo-kun! I'm so glad that you're here." Yugi says happily to see her again and saving his butt again. Mew Ichigo blushes, happy she's doing what she loves doing best and that's helping.

"Well… I heard from the news that you were in a fight and I thought I should find you to back you up in whatever mess you were in." She responds as her tail waves around, showing how happy she is.

All the other heroes, including Shadow who didn't care much, were surprise and curious about Yugi's friend. Judai finally said to his hero as his cheeks were blushing towards the Mew Mew. "Um… Yugi-san, who's the pretty-''

Judai soon notice the cat ears and tail as he sort of panic a bit, not expecting that. He adds with a freaked out look. ''Cat girl who saved us?"

Yugi forgot to tell Judai and the rest about her. He introduces her to him and everyone else. "Don't worry guys; she's a friend and an ally to me. This is Mew Ichigo, leader of the famous super heroines Tokyo Mew Mew."

He turns to her Mew Mew friend and introduces her to everyone else. "Mew Ichigo-kun, this is my other friends Judai-kun, Sonic-kun, Tails-kun, Knuckles-kun, Amy-kun, Cream-kun, Cheese-kun and Shadow-kun."

Shadow was a little shock to hear his name with the honorific of –kun.

"Nice to meet you all! Any friend of Yugi is a friend of mines too." The cat girl says to all with her cat like hand wave.

Tails says with some blushing while placing his hand behind his head, thinking she is very cute. "Well, thanks a lot."

Cream asks Amy quickly. "She seems great, right?"

Amy answers with a smile. "Right. I just wish Ichigo-onee-chan was here to meet her."

After everyone, except Shadow who was not so much impressed, Dark General Knight spoke up in anger as he was annoyed that he was ignored. "I hate it when these humans and talking animals ignored me!"

Everyone turned their attention to the three villains and their two robots. The evil general then announced to the Mew Heroine. "Well… Mew Ichigo, we meet again. Are you ready to join my master and destroyed that brat?"

Sonic and friends, Shadow and Judai were surprised by what that evil freak was offering the Mew Mew. Mew Ichigo finally says in a brave and angry tone. "This again! For the second time, I will never join with darkness or even kill Yugi-kun, you giant Baka trash can!"

She made her cat pose and continues saying even louder. "I'll protect this world from jerks like you and create a better world for both humans and animals too. For the Earth's future, I'll be of service- Nya!"

Yugi wasn't so surprise to hear that because she's not that kind of person to give in into darkness or evil. Judai, Sonic and Shadow were also glad by her choice too. Without hesitation, Dark General Knight declares serious as he draws out his Darkness Demon Sword. "Then you will regret for making that stupid choice. You will all perish right here, right now!"

Then both Yugi and Mew Ichigo shout in union while pointing their weapons towards their enemies. "Not going to happen!"

"I'm Yugi Mutou, the Dragon Knight!" He shouts as he points his Dragon Sword in a side turn pose.

"And I'm Mew Ichigo, the Mew Heroine!" She shouts too as she's in her cat pose, holding her Strawberry Bell.

"And for all of your evil deeds, we will make you pay for them!" They both shout in union as they stand beside each other, and pointing their fingers at the villains.

Everyone on the good side, even Shadow, was a bit confused, but they like their battle cry. Amy had just thought of doing something like that with his Sonic, if he ever wants to, because it seems so cute. Dark General Knight was still anger by this too and begins his charge towards the duo. Yugi says to everyone else. "Sonic, Shadow, Judai, you guys hand with Dark Oak while me and Mew Ichigo-kun hand this freak in knight armor. Everyone else, we'll back you guys later as soon as we're done!"

Everyone agree to this and they all went to hand with their own villain. Judai then quickly pulls his 6 top cards and shouts as he plays them. "Wait up, Yugi-san! I play Double Fusion to fuse E-Hero Avian and Burstinatrix to Fusion Summon E-Hero Flame Wingman and E-Hero Bubbleman and Clayman to Fusion Summon E-Hero Mudballman!"

Four of Judai's E-Hero monsters fuse to summon two Fusion forms. Judai continues by commanding his hero. "Go Flame Wingman! Attack the metal butt with Inferno Rage!"

His hero charges and fires a wave of flames at Dark General Knight that push him back. He swings his swords, to dust off the flames on his armor and shouts as he swings it again towards Judai. "Pathetic! Take this, _**DARKNESS BLADE SLASH!**_"

He fires his dark crescent energy slash towards Judai, but then his Mudballman intercepts the attack and blocks it. Dark General Knight then said calmly to the Osiris Hero who was still smiling. "You seem to be more impressive than I thought, Judai Yuki or… is the Supreme King a better name than that one?"

Judai was a little surprised, not expecting he would be noticed this fast. He said with a grin. "Well, you finally got my name right… but I'm not that king; I'm the hero who will kick your butt!"

He then turned his head to Yugi and said with a thumb up. "I'll leave Mudballman with you and Mew Ichigo-chan. Good luck and kick him hard!"

Judai left to help the two hedgehogs with his Flame Wingman beside him. Yugi turns to Mew Ichigo and says with a smirk. "Ready to beat that evil general again?"

She responds with a smile as she gives him a peace sign. "Always!''

''Then come.'' Dark General Knight declared as he erupted in dark aura and charged at the two.

''Let's do it, _**RIBBON STRAWBERRY CHECK!**_" Mew Ichigo shouts as she holds up her Strawberry Bell and unleashes her blast of pink energy bubble sparks.

"Right, _**DRAGON SLICE ATTACK!**_" The young Dragon Knight shouts as he swings and fires his golden energy slash beside the Cat Girl's attack.

"You will not defeat me! Roar and destroy, _**DARKNESS GAIA WHIRLWIND DESTRUCTION!**_" Dark General Knight counters as he unleashes and fires his giant dark whirlwind tornado towards the two attacks. All three attacks collided and exploded. As the exploded ended, both Yugi and Mew Ichigo clashed their feet onto Dark General Knight's sword.

At the same time, Sonic, Shadow and Judai with his hero began their fight with Dark Oak and Eggman. The evil doctor says as he presses some buttons as rocket launchers and missile launchers appeared on the hovercraft's sides. "Let's see if you get a load of this! Fire all weapons!"

He fires all his rockets and missiles towards all three. Sonic and Shadow dodges all of them while Judai takes cover behind a tree, almost getting blasted as the tree was destroyed. The missiles were actually heat seeking missiles, that it forced Sonic to go even faster using his **Super Peel Out** technique as Sonic moves his legs in a specific circle pattern like the number 8, while remaining stationary, before taking off at speeds surpassing his regular speed. The missiles were not able to reach Sonic's speed as they self-destructive.

''Darn it!'' Eggman shouted furious as Sonic laughs as he runs around him. This only enraged the Doctor as he fires more rockets.

"Wow. That's not bad Eggman, but not good enough. Try this, _**BLUE TORNADO!**_" Sonic shouts as he gathers a huge amount of wind around his right leg and kicks it as a blue tornado form and sucks all the rockets. They all exploded, one by one which made Eggman even angrier.

"Foolish hedgehog, you will pay for that. _**BURST BEAM BARRAGE!**_" Dark Oak shouted as he fires multiple dark laser blasts from his hands towards Sonic. Sonic uses his speed to easily avoid the laser beams easily, while sticking out his tongue out at the cyborg Metarex.

''You shall pay for that!'' Dark Oak declares angrily as he fires another beam at the blue hedgehog. Then Shadow appears in front of it and shouts as he swings his arm. "Don't forget I'm here too! _**CHAOS SPEAR!**_"

He fires his golden, lightning bolt attack to counters Dark Oak's attack. This gave Judai a chance to attack back as he commanded his hero for his attack. "Go Flame Wingman, attack that cyborg guy with Sky Dive Scourge!"

Flame Wingman flies in high speed to the sky and dives towards Dark Oak as his body was engulfed in flames. Suddenly Eggman fires more missiles at the burning hero, but they exploded without even touching it.

"You are an annoying human, but it won't be enough! _**OVER-GROWTH PULSE BLAST!**_" Dark Oak shouts as his giant orb on his chest begins to gather energy and fires a wave of dark/purple blast towards Flame Wingman. Judai got worried because his hero won't survive and he'll need all the power to turn the tides, so he draws a card and quickly shouts while playing it. "I play De-Fuse which splits my hero in half!"

Then Flame Wingman disappeared as both Avian and Burstinatrix return back. They both quickly dodge the wave blast and both double attack on Eggman which destroy both his hovercraft's rocket and missile launchers and his giant white glove that fell far from them. Eggman struggle to get out of his hovercraft, but he was unable to do so. ''Darn it!''

Shadow was a bit impressed by his quickly judgment while Sonic was amazed. Judai was just getting started to fight as his eyes changed to his green/golden yellow version.

At that time, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Cream and Cheese were trying their best to fight the two Metarex Egg Squad robots. Cream and Cheese tried to distract the robots while everyone else was fighting them. Amy was hitting them with her giant hammer as many times while Knuckles was punching them rapidly. Tails was using the second function of his Chaos Vacuum that fires small energy blast at them. The robots, however, were almost unfazed by the attacks as the sparks flied out of them.

''Theses things are hard to crack!'' Knuckles declared angrily how his punches were not enough to dent them.

Both the Dragon Knight and the Mew Heroine were still no matched against the evil general even when they work together as the evil general brushes off their kicks and slashes. They both won last time because they had Pikachu with them with his electrical powers, but now they have to try harder. Dark General Knight says while chuckling evilly as he pushes both Yugi and Mew Ichigo back. "Why not give up and allow me to kill you two off?"

Yugi responds in an angry tone, refusing to lose to them. "Not going to happen!"

"Me either! We refuse to give up because we fight for our friends and our world!" Mew Ichigo answers as well, determine to not give in.

They both looked at each other and said together at Dark General Knight. "We will… beat you down!"

Dark General Knight only glared at the two, not able to understand what makes humans and cat girls so weak minded in thinking they can win.

"Then… you will all turn into dust as soon as I'm done! Perish, _**DARKNESS BLADE SLASH!**_" Dark General Knight shouts as he fires his swinging, dark energy slash that cut right through Judai's Mudballman and destroy him, and it was still coming at both knight and cat girl.

Mew Ichigo shouts as she places her Strawberry Bell in front of her and Yugi. "Don't think so, _**STRAWBERRY BELL SHIELD!**_"

Her pink energy barrier appeared and blocked the attack just in time. Then Yugi shouts as he forms a hand seal. "Time for reinforcement! _**DRAGON SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!**_"

Four Dragon Clones appeared beside the real one. Dark General Knight already had the idea that Yugi will use his Dragon Clones combination against him like before. However, Yugi wouldn't result with the same move like last time.

"Let's go, everyone! Dragon Combo Formation!" The real Yugi shouts as he and his clones charge towards the Dark Lord's general.

"You're a fool, boy! _**DARK BARRIER GATE!**_" Dark General Knight shouted as he creates his dark hexagram shield around him. Even though his helmet was blocking his entire face, he was smirking to see how the annoying brat will sent him flying to use his barrage combo, but all the Dragon Clones did were running around him while spinning their Dragon Sword clones by their ribbon. Each of the five spinning sword struck the general's shield one by one. The dark general became frustrated by what he was up to now.

"What's wrong, Metal Butt? Can't figure out my plan?" The real Yugi shouts smirking as he joins the running circle with his spinning sword. Dark General Knight began to feel whooshing by how fast they were going like a carnival ride.

"_W-What?! I… can__'__t tell… which one is… the real brat!_" Dark General Knight said to himself as his head started spinning out of control to see more than 5 Dragon Clones. He was so confused and dizzy that his shield started to weaken because of his control over it as well as the slashes.

"Let's commence our counterattack! _**DRAGON SHADOW SPIN HARPOON BARRAGE SLASHES!**_" The real Dragon Knight commanded to his clones who gave a smirk of fun. They threw their spinning sword, over and over in rapid speed than before. The all out multiple slashed went on that every cut crack the evil, dark shield.

"_Wow! Yugi-kun is getting better on what moves can do more effective damage and distract his opponent too. He__'__s… just someone great- Nya!_" Mew Ichigo thought to herself with a small, happy smile and happy, hazy eyes. Then she snaps out and plans her turn to attack. She shouts to all of Yugi's Dragon Clones as she moves in. "Yugi-kun and other Yugi-kuns… Get out of the way!"

The real Dragon Knight got out as his clones continue their formation. The Cat Girl Mew Mew stops as she slides with her held Strawberry Bell. She shouts as her heart-shape weapon gathered pink energy. "Take this, _**RIBBON STRAWBERRY CHECK!**_"

She fires her pink magical blast towards the evil general that broke through his weakened shield and pushed him far to a giant boulder. All of Yugi's Dragon Clones were destroyed from the blast too.

"That's for before and for also hurting Yugi-kun again!" Mew Ichigo yells angry to the fallen dark knight as Yugi was beside her with a sweat drop. He knew he had to be careful not to make her mad.

"_I hope I never get her on her bad side or… oh crap, that would be bad._" He said to himself with a small pause of gasp. Mew Ichigo turns around to him and says with a smile. "Not bad! Huh, Yugi-kun?"

"That was awesome, Mew Ichigo. You waited till his shield weakened to hit him hard. That… was something." Yugi responds with a small chuckle, still scared of her.

"You're the one who improved and made the main damage towards him. You're… the one who's something." The Mew Heroine concurs while narrowing her eyes at him.

Yugi never felt happier than being with her, other than Ichigo, but also felt the same. He was like disparate to tell her… something he always wanted to say but couldn't. He needed to say it or he'll never get the chance. Yugi finally tries to say something, but then the unfriendly voice spoke up. "YOU WILL PAY, YOU FREAK OF NATURE!"

They both turned and saw Dark General Knight back to his feet again, revealing his damaged armor. He looked crazy insane by the glow in his eyes turned darker and his voice as well. He speaks again as he points his sword towards the duo. "You made a BAD mistake to underestimate ME! Now… you force me to use 50% of my current power!''

Both Dragon Knight and Mew Heroine didn't like what they just heard. If the evil general wasn't even trying before, now he will with just 50% percent!''

''TURN MY RAGE INTO POWER!'' Dark General Knight shouts furious as something began to occur with him. Then, like an unexpected storm, a large amount of dark aura erupted around him that healed his entire armor and multiple dark, fire balls appeared on top of him. The duo didn't like the look of this as he immediately charges them in a faster pace. The two quickly got out of the way as he swung down with his Darkness Demon Sword, and the swing created a powerful dark shock wave that struck both Yugi and Mew Ichigo. The two manage to still stand, but shaken up by that power.

''_**DARKNESS AGGRESSIVE BURST MODE!**_" Dark General Knight spoke in a darker tone, as his red eyes were glowing brighter and revealed dark, slitter-like pupils.

''Oh this is bad.'' Both Yugi and Mew Ichigo declared, as they can tell the evil general was even more powerful than last time.

"Destroy EVERYTHING, _**DARKNESS AGGRESSIVE BLADE SLASH!**_" He shouts as he swings again and unleashed a more powerful version of his original attack. Both the Dragon Knight and the Mew Mew barely dodged the attack as it exploded as it got enough close to them. They both fell on the ground hard as they looked pretty hurt.

"What… was that?!" Yugi mutters in exhaustion as he gets back to his feet.

"I think that was… pretty scary." Mew Ichigo adds in exhaustion as she gets up too on all fours. They both stare at Dark General Knight as the intense evil aura grew bigger again. He says in an evil laugh. "Why not just allow me to kill you all?!''

Yugi or Mew Ichigo didn't reply. The evil general laugh again as he said, sounding amusing. ''Hmm, no? Then you'll both disappear into nothing but darkness!"

The tri-color haired knight has to think of something to beat the evil general's increased power. The Iriomote Wild Cat Mew Mew was also thinking of a plan, but she only had one trick that can help her and everyone else, but it might not work again. However, she has to use it, for Yugi-kun and everyone. She says with a grin while showing her cat fangs as she points her weapon to the Dark Lord. "Yugi or I will never give up, no matter what you say! We'll… defeat you! Upgrade, Mew Berry Rod!"

Then her fusion, angel winged weapon appear and combine with her Strawberry Bell to become her improve heart-shape, angelic wings weapon. She says with a smile as she holds on her new weapon. "Shine, Strawberry Bell- Upgraded; Mew Rose Bell!"

Yugi was astonished to see her upgrade weapon again, and this soon too. Knowing her, Yugi couldn't argue as they need to find a way to beat the evil general. However, Dark General Knight started laughing which made Mew Ichigo both confused and angry.

"Really? That weapon again? WEAK! I already knew you would do that!" He mocked her as he points his evil sword.

Mew Ichigo shouts as he holds up her weapon towards him. "Then, bring it on! Shine in reborn, _**RIBBON STRAWBERRY SURPRISE!**_"

She gathers energy and fires the improve version of _**Ribbon Strawberry Check**_. Before the attack hit him, Dark General Knight shouted as the dark aura consumed him. "We'll see… Defend in full force, _**DARK AGGRESSIVE BARRIER GATE!**_"

Then he creates a darker version of his _**Dark Barrier Gate**_, this time in the form of a barrier, as it momentarily stops Mew Ichigo's attack. Her attack still broke through the shield, but it was only enough to break it and not do any damage at him. The attack just brush all over Dark General Knight, as he shakes it off him in the form of sparks.

"Shoot! I thought I had him for good! That was… a pointless move." Mew Ichigo says disappointing as she lower her head. She was too sure on her attack, that she didn't expect it to fail her. Yugi also felt sad that her attack didn't went through, but he was also worry to what they are going to do now.

"Now let's make this painful for you! Destroy in berserk, _**DARKNESS GAIA AGGRESSIVE WHIRLWIND DESTRUCTION!**_"

He unleashes his larger and super powerful version of his dark tornado attack towards the duo.

"Can't let that attack hit us, so…'' Yugi begins saying as he forms a hand seal and uses his technique. ''_**DRAGON SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!**_"

He creates and summons 12 Dragon Clones that were protecting Mew Ichigo and the real him, preparing to take on the attack.

"Go, _**STRAWBERRY BELL SHIELD!**_" Mew Ichigo shouts as she creates her pink energy barrier to protect herself and Yugi. Dark General Knight's darker, powerful tornado went through and destroyed all of the Dragon Clones and the pink energy barrier. The blast pushed and tossed aside both heroes back on their backs.

As they try to get up, a dark wave pushed them hard like the gravity was heavier. They barely raise their heads as they saw Dark Oak again, using his dark wave attack. But… were Sonic, Shadow and Judai defeated?

"Why are you doing here?! This is my fight, no one else's!" Dark General Knight threatened furious at the Metarex leader. Dark Oak turns his head and declares emotionless. "You were taking too long, so I told the doctor to handle those three so we can end these two first. After all, this human knight and female human cat are the two strongest and must be dealt with once and for all."

Then he increased his dark waves even larger that both Yugi and Mew Ichigo were suffocating and losing their strength. Dark General Knight only mopes as he allows this. Both the Dragon Knight and Mew Mew were about to past out and probably… until a familiar, energetic voice shouted out. "Hold on, Yugi-san and Mew Ichigo! Hit that freak with Shining Shoot!"

Then a shining fire ball hits right behind Dark Oak that cancel his dark wave attack. Both got back to their feet again and saw Judai joining them with his E-HERO Shining Flare Wingman. Dark General Knight was about to attack until something hit his back and pummel him to the ground. The three saw that it was Sonic who quickly reunited with them with his usual smile.

"Sorry we took so long. Dark Oak left our fight so we had to fight Eggman and beat him hard." Sonic told them.

"That jerk almost had us, but we still whoop his butt! I had to fuse again to summon Flame Wingman and again with Sparkman to damage that round egg-shape doctor with ease." Judai adds as the duo was glad to hear that.

That's where both Dark General Knight and Dark Oak reappear in front of the three as they saw them. The Dark Lord's general spoke up first in anger. "Lucky shot, but it was futile in the end."

"We shall finish you all with ease and kill you all!" Dark Oak says as he prepares for another round.

Just then, a small dust storm occurs around them and Shadow mysteriously appears beside Yugi and friends.

"Hey Shadow! Where have you gone too?" Sonic asks him with a smile, as if he knew where Shadow went to. Shadow simple responds by showing them the red Chaos Emerald in his hand. Judai shouts with a grin of victory. "Sweet! That's why you left; you went for the emerald. That was awesome in your part, Shadow."

Shadow simply nodded and stared back to their enemies again. Dark General Knight couldn't believe that he was about to kill that knight brat and that cat girl and that Dark Oak almost took his shot to kill them, but what made him more angry was that he wasn't able to kill those other three and they stop them too! He was furious, fuel of anger by the turn of tables.

"I hate you all! You will ALL turn into ashes when I'm done burning you all!" Dark General Knight shouts, enraged by letting them live. Before they could say something, the four heroes heard screams of help from behind them. It was Sonic's friends who are too exhausted and that the two Metarex/Egg Squad robots were still standing. Shadow then says as he tosses the emerald to Sonic. "You protect the emerald while I deal with those two weaklings."

"Thanks for that, Shadow. I still own you one." Sonic replies as he catches the emerald and Shadow runs off. He shouts as he increases his speed. "Fine! _**CHAOS BOOST!**_"

Shadow's fur and eyes glow even redder as he teleports in between the two robots which surprise Team Sonic. He yells as his red aura grew. "GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME IF IT'S GOOD FOR YOU!"

They all nodded as Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Cream and Cheese ran away from him. While the three humans and the dark knight were confused, Sonic knew what Shadow was about to do. Yugi quickly asks. "Is Shadow going to use _**Chaos Lance**_ against those two rust bucks?"

The black hedgehog turns his head to the tri-color Dragon Knight with a grin and shouts as he turns his head back. "You should be happy that I didn't use this attack in our last battle, Yugi. Prepare to witness… MY POWER! _**CHAOS BLAST!**_"

Suddenly the red aura surrounded Shadow and exploded like a pulse of energy as it takes out the two robots in one blast, destroying everything around Shadow from 10 inches. Everyone witness the terrier and impossible power of Shadow's greatest attack of them all.

"_That move… is something else. I__'__m now glad that we didn__'__t continue our fight or I__'__ll be a dust bag of ashes._" Yugi says mentally as Yami nods in agreement. ''_Not to mention I could sense he was still holding back._''

Yugi sweat drop to hear that part, knowing it to be the truth.

Judai was both amazed and scared of Shadow's attack, while Mew Ichigo was relieve and frighten that Yugi didn't fight him with that attack. The Dark Lord's general was impressed and also furious that Dark Oak and Eggman did not mention that power of the black hedgehog.

As soon as the red, giant pulse blast dissipated, Shadow return back to his non-glowing self as he gives a smirk on his enemies.

"You… humans and creatures, will die for your insults on me and my master's plan! Level all to Destruction! _**AGGRESSIVE DEMISE DARK END BOMB!**_" Dark General Knight shouts as he points his sword towards the heroes as a dark orb forms around the tip of the sword. The orb of darkness soon started spinning started to increase as its dark aura increased its sizes until it was bigger than him times two.

"Now… DIE!" He shouts as he throws his dark bomb blast towards them as it incinerates the ground below it. Yugi knew if they try to block or guard against that attack, it might destroy them anyway. He quickly made up his mind and grabbed Mew Ichigo and ran away. She surprised her while she was blushing away from it. Judai got the message by Yugi's message how he's retreating from the attack.

"Shining Flare Wingman, intercept that attack with Solar Flare!" Judai commands, in hopes that the evil general's attack will blow up right there, as he retreats too. His shining hero charges towards the dark bomb-size attack as his entire body was engulfed by bright burning light, almost like the sun's rays of light. But the dark bomb blast's darkness overwhelms the hero's shining attack and destroys it. The evil general was pleased as he then raised his hand as he pointed it towards Sonic, as the orb changed direction towards the blue hedgehog.

"Sonic, get out of the way!" Yugi shouts as Mew Ichigo, Judai and himself was away. The Mew Mew then also noticed that Sonic wasn't move which was strange for him not to run. Sonic was smirking, which got Eggman's attention and noticed he has the Chaos Emerald. Before anyone could react, the blast hits its target and exploded in a huge explosion of darkness, erasing everything in its path like the _**Chaos Blast**_.

"Sonic!" Everyone shouted, except Shadow as he was hit and couldn't survive. Amy started crying of sadness as her only love is gone. Dark General Knight starts laughing evilly as he declares. "That's for being annoying and unforgivable little worm. May that be a lesson to those who…"

Then he was interrupted by a familiar, excited voice. "Who are too big headed to assume that this lovable guy is dead!"

Everyone raises their heads and saw Sonic, in mid-air, falling down slowly to the ground with his usual smile. Amy now starts crying tears of joy to see him alive. She yells as hard as she could which almost broke Sonic's ears. "SONIC! DON'T DO THAT EVER AGAIN OR I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!"

Sonic just grins as he lands beside the others.

Judai was curious on how he got away from the blast. Then Shadow reappears beside him who says while looking at his rival, as if he knew what Judai was thinking. "If you're too stupid to understand, Sonic used the Chaos Emerald that I passed him to perform _**Chaos Control**_ to teleport himself from the past at the same time exploding the dark blast."

Judai gave an idiot look with a smack on his fist with his other hand that he understood. Both the Dragon Knight and the Mew Mew were relief to hear that too.

''Then Sonic-kun can do that ability too.'' Yugi pointed out as Shadow nodded while Sonic gives him a thumb up. Then Dark General Knight spoke again angrily. "Damn annoying hedgehog! Why can't this thing DIE! Wipe out all, _**DARK FLARE BARRAGES!**_"

Then the floating, dark fire balls began to spinning around him and charge towards Sonic. As they speed up, they began to grow bigger. Sonic then quickly run off there before they got him, but as soon as he left that spot, they change their course and charge at him again like homing missiles.

"_Oh man! This is unbelievable that those things are still chasing me!_" Sonic yells in his head as he increases his speed to get away from those fire balls. Then a half of them went a different direction to corner the blue hedgehog.

The other four heroes try to back him up, but Dark Oak and Dark General Knight stopped them.

"You four will be handled and destroy in one swoop!'' The Metarex leader declares as he holds his hands together at the four. ''Regrow and break all to a perfect dark world, _**BLACK RE-GROWTH STREAM STORM!**_"

He unleashes his black, giant, energy storm blast towards the four the hit them in one shot, even when they brace themselves. Yugi, Mew Ichigo and Shadow quickly landed on their feet while Judai landed on his butt. All four got hit and got pretty damage by the attack, but it could have been worst if they didn't brace themselves.

Then they heard an explosion and heard Sonic screaming from the sky as he lands next to them in a funny anime drop and then the red Chaos Emerald falls on top of his head to the ground. Shadow sighs. ''It seem Sonic didn't thought those fireballs could explode. The fool.''

"EEEHHHH OUUUCCCCHHHH! I didn't even saw those fire balls coming!" Sonic yells in pain as he rubs his head. Both Yugi and Judai got him up, still screaming of pain, while Mew Ichigo makes a sweat drop.

"You all should surrender now and make your pain as painless as possible, which will not be!" The dark general demanded as he pointed his sword to them. Shadow then says to his comrades with a small frown. "We need a plan and now. I'll deal with Dark Oak as Sonic rest up for being too fast for his own good, and the Dragon Knight and… the goof ball deals with the Dark Lord."

Judai got upset that he just called him a goof ball, but he won't argue with the guy. It was normal for someone to call him that, heck even Shadow.

"Let's go Judai. Mew Ichigo-kun, take care of Sonic." The young Dragon Knight says firmly as he and Judai went to take down the bad guys. ''Lets, Yugi-san!''

As the two and Shadow went back to fight the villains, Mew Ichigo went to help Sonic up. She felt unease that those three will face those jerks while she doesn't have enough strength or power to beat them. Ichigo didn't expect she would be useless to not help, and she knew she needed to help them. That's when she saw the emerald near her feet. She bends over to pick it, but then Sonic warns her. "Don't… eh… Mew… Cat Girl?''

Mew Ichigo sweat drops, as she gives him a look. Sonic grins as he apologizes. ''Sorry, forgot your name but don't pick it up! The Chaos Emerald can sometimes go crazy to those who can't control their powers."

Ichigo remembered what happened when she had a Chaos Emerald in her hands, and it was scary and overwhelming. But… knowing how powerful that emerald is, she could use it to help her friends. She needed to use this power to protect her friends, and this was the only way.

"I get it. I know that it's dangerous, but I have to try!'' The cat girl declares, serious on her choice. ''I don't have a choice and… it's Mew Ichigo too you."

Even though the blue hedgehog was right and it could be dangerous like before, but she has to use it to protect everyone. She quickly grabs it and the emerald started glowing as she bends up. She felt her whole body paralyze like before, but it hurt her too as its energy was powerful. Sonic watches as the brave Mew Mew stood up to the massive power that the emerald hit her with. Yugi also saw what was going on as he blocks an attack from Dark General Knight's evil sword. He yells to her in horror. "Mew Ichigo-kun!"

"You can't save her, BOY!" Dark General Knight says as he pushes him back to the ground. The evil knight gathers huge amount of energy and shouts as he fires his huge darker, evil tornado. "PERISH! _**DARKNESS GAIA AGGRESSIVE WHIRLWIND DESTRUCTION!**_"

Mew Ichigo watched as the pain went through her as the Dark Lord's general's evil tornado attack was about to take Yugi away from her. Judai wasn't fast enough to stop it or save his hero nor was Shadow who was busy with Dark Oak's dark laser blast.

"_No… no! I can__'__t let… I can__'__t allow Yugi-kun to die like that._" She said in thought as the pain continued going through her body. She could never forgive herself if he's gone or any of her friends; she refuses to let them down even with the pain in her body. She says again mentally as she focuses her strength against the pain. "_For Yugi-kun and everyone else, I will… overcome this power and protect them all!_"

Then the intense pain she had for a while just disappeared and began to have a different feeling… something warm and powerful. Her exhaustion and all the damages she felt; were all recovered and she felt even stronger than before. Almost in a split second, Mew Ichigo's eyes change into feline pupils as they change back. She says as she observes the emerald which was still glowing less intense. "Wow, YES! This power is super strong!''

She then remembered about Yugi and shook her head as she said seriously. ''No time to waste!"

She then disappeared by teleportation which surprised Sonic and reappeared in front of Yugi which surprised him, Judai, Shadow, Dark Oak and Dark General Knight. She shouts as he holds her Mew Rose Bell in front of the super big, dark tornado blast. "_**STRAWBERRY BELL SUPER SHIELD!**_"

She creates and summons forth a giant, shining pink version of her barrier to block and negate the _**Darkness Gaia Aggressive Whirlwind Destruction**_ in one move. Mew Ichigo smiles to Yugi as her shield disappears with a wink and says. "You okay, Yugi-kun."

He responds with a smile as he gets up on his feet. "Thank you, Mew Ichigo-kun. I was worried that… you know."

''I know.'' She slightly nods as she faces towards Dark General Knight with a smirk which made the knight angry. The Mew Heroine declares as she holds her bell towards the evil villain. "But let's not worry about that. First thing first is to beat that jerk for good!"

Yugi nods to her idea as the two get ready to end this fight.

Dark General Knight could sense Mew Ichigo's power has increased very high thanks to the Chaos Emerald, which made him worried about how much more powerful she is. He had to do something, for the honor of his master. He then decided as he turned to Dark Oak. "Dark Oak, we have to combine our attacks to crush these brats for good!"

The Metarex Leader agrees and he joins with Dark General Knight while Shadow, Sonic and Judai join with the duo in their last round. Judai was the first to say something in a serious tone. "You guys are outnumbered, so you should just give up now!"

"You are the one who should give up, human. You used up all your little cards; there is nothing else you can do." Dark General Knight says to the Osiris Hero. Judai didn't show any doubts or worries, as he slowly turns to his hero who's smiling at him. Judai grins back as he responds back to the Dark Lord's general as he draws a card from his deck. "You're the one who's wrong. In a duel or in a fight, it is never over till the last card or move is played! That's… my spirit's overwhelming strength!"

He draws his card with a smirk, believing in nothing is over until the last move is played. He commences his own last play as he uses it. "Here's my proof! I play Miracle Fusion to fuse E-Heroes Avian, Burstinatrix, Clayman and Bubbleman to fusion summon the hero of radiant hope, E-Hero Electrum!"

Then all his four heroes were removed from his Graveyard and fuse together to summon another, shining, super E-Hero on his side which didn't help the situation on both villains.

"You guys are done! Attack with Elemental Radiant Burst!" Judai commands his hero which charges a golden energy ball and fires it towards them.

"My turn too! Take this, Mew Style mix with Chaos Power! Burst Shining Full: _**RIBBON STRAWBERRY SUPER SURPRISE!**_" Mew Ichigo shouts with all of her might as she fires a super strong version of _**Ribbon Strawberry Surprise**_, which show more sparks and bubbles, as it combines with Electrum's energy ball which it becomes a pink/golden energy stream blast that overcomes both villains. Both Dark General Knight and Dark Oak stood their ground with their powers at max power, but it was not enough as they were sent flying, engulf in the huge blast.

When the blast died out, both villains were on their knees, badly damaged by the attack.

"Im… Impossible! This can't be possible." Dark Oak says in a weak tone as he knees down to one leg in exhaustion. Dark General Knight couldn't say much on why that attack was stronger than he expected or how they underestimated the humans and animals. Yugi was impressed with both his friends' combination attack while both Judai and Mew Ichigo gave each other a high 5.

"Now… we attack back. _**CHAOS SPEAR!**_" Shadow says as he swings and fires his golden, lightning bolt arrow blast. Sonic couldn't resist not joining in as he jumps up with his remaining strength and shouts as sends one more kick. "I'm with you! Send the storm, _**SONIC WIND!**_"

With his kick, he creates and unleashes a whirlwind of swirling blue blades of energy with Shadow's attack and combines forces. Dark General Knight was slashed badly by the blue blades of energy while the full arrow hits directly on Dark Oak. The Metarex leader fell down to the ground as he was unable to continue any further. Dark General Knight, however, continues to stand even with the blue blades still striking him.

"_Impossible… even Dark Oak was defeated. I must… end these pests for good!_" Dark General Knight declares mentally as he releases more of his dark aura around him, which blew away Sonic's attack. Yugi was the only one left to not attack and is able to attack. However, he's too tired to even create another Dragon Clone or sent _**Dragon Slice Attack**_ without getting it send back to him.

"_I got to plan this right or I__'__ll lose. I__'__ll have to use that new move… but I still haven__'__t practice with it._" Yugi thought to himself for a plan, in using that technique he used before.

"_We__'__ll have to do it… this is the only way. Go for it, Yugi._" Yami declares firmly, believing in his partner.

Yugi doesn't like that idea if it would fail, but he nods to it… to defeat the evil dark knight. He begins to concentrate while pointing his sword to Dark General Knight. Mew Ichigo started noticing waves of energy surrounding him as everyone else notices it too.

"Take on the speed of the Dragon Knight, _**DRAGON SPEED BURST!**_" He shouts as he starts running that the shining aura grew and turned him into a speedy blur of light. Mew Ichigo was amazed by how fast he was going.

"That won't stop me, _**DARK AGGRESSIVE BARRIER GATE!**_" Dark General Knight shouted as he forms a larger and stronger version of his dark hexagram barrier to protect himself. However, the young Dragon Knight didn't stop and went even faster.

''You can't expect your sword alone will crack my barrier!'' Dark General Knight declared, confident that he won't lose by Yugi again. Now that his invisible barrier is active, he can't lose. However-

''I kinda do, because your barrier is too weak now!'' Yugi declares as his eyes were closed. This shocked the evil general as he noticed his barrier began to crack all of a sudden. ''What!''

Dark General Knight did not expect that to happen, unless maybe Mew Ichigo's attack was stronger than he expected. It even damaged him to further keep his barrier stable, and he was furious by it.

''Darn cat girl!'' The evil knight declared angrily, as he further guards with his sword.

''That cat girl beat you down. And you know what else!'' Yugi shouts as his speed increase, so much so, that he crash through the barrier as if it was a window.

The evil general was too overwhelming stunned to see that smiling kid to break his barrier. Yugi soon reopen his eyes, focus and serious, as he takes a swing and slashes Dark General Knight directly with the Dragon Sword. The slash was deep to cut through the evil general's barrier because of the boost Yugi placed on the Dragon Speed Burst. It seem Yugi's other movements are also improved thanks to the boost. ''So did I!''

Yugi finally stops, behind the evil general, as Dark General Knight soon began to fall with his black blood spill on the ground.

"_Impossible… I lost again to that boy!_" He says in thought as he falls right down to the ground, defeated once again.

Yugi soon falls down face forward and says in exhaustion to the fallen knight with a smirk of victory. "I guess… me and my friends won and you lost, Dark General Knight-kun."

''YOSH! Yugi-san is awesome!'' Judai was the first to shout out as the others soon follow.

''Man is Yugi pretty good.'' Sonic adds with a smirk. Shadow agreed as well. Mew Ichigo just smiled, as she rushes to him, happy that this was over.

Then the evil general starts laughing as a dark portal opens up again as it swallows him, Dark Oak and Eggman with his broken hovercraft. Yugi was pulled up by the Mew Heroine, as both stared at the fallen general.

"You may have won, but don't think this is over. The Dark Lords will always comeback and… stronger than ever. My master… will see you soon. Till next time… Dragon Knight!" Dark General Knight's voices spoke through the portal as he sends out an evil laugh as it closes up and disappears.

With a long day of fighting and that it was finally over, Yugi sends out a huge sigh of relief as he gets up to his feet again. Judai was cheering like crazy that they won as he picks up Sonic like a doll, except Sonic was still injured to do much.

"Let me go Judai or I won't survive!'' Sonic pleaded as he yells. Judai sweat drops as he puts the blue hedgehog back to the ground. Sonic never felt this exhausted before. There were many battles that he was in, but none of them pushed him this almost over to his limit. Then he saw Mew Ichigo reaching her hand with the Chaos Emerald.

"I think you need this more than me." She says with a smile as she was right. He reaches his right hand to get emerald, but then Shadow snatches it with his own speed. Mew Ichigo then says angrily to the black hedgehog. "Hey, I was going to give it back whole without asking it back!"

"Hmm, that might be your promise to Sonic, but not with me." Shadow responds as he starts to walks away. But then something in him stopped and turns to his head to his rival as he throws the emerald to him. All of them, including Sonic were surprised to see Shadow being so chariest to give back the Chaos Emerald back to the blue hedgehog.

"Even so, I guess I can give you for a moment." He says with a cold shoulder. Sonic smiles as he grabs tight the Chaos Emerald which begins to glow. The emerald begins to heal and recover him that he jumps up, as he runs around as he's all good. Sonic smirks as he says while giving Shadow a thumb up. ''Thanks Shadow!''

Shadow just scoffs as he turns his back to him. Judai was extremely impressed that a jewel like that has the power to do so much. He says the heal hedgehog. "That's some emerald to be able to use that much power."

Sonic smiles as he says to the Osiris Hero. "Well, I guess it's cool, but it's nothing compare to the full power of all 7 Chaos Emeralds."

Then with a small silence, until Yugi, Judai and Mew Ichigo all shouted in shock that there are five more emeralds like the last two. ''THERE'S STILL MORE!

Sonic grins, as Tails and Knuckles then explain that when all 7 Chaos Emeralds are united, they allow the user to form the true power of _**Chaos Control**_. Judai and Mew Ichigo were astonished that something like that existed while Yami and Yugi were quiet that those emeralds are like the 7 Millennium Items. After Sonic was completely recovered, he tossed it back to Shadow who caught it with ease.

"Hey! Why did you give back the emerald, Sonic?" Judai asks him with an upset face. Shadow answers for his rival. "Because I told him for only a moment."

Then without any warning, Amy appeared and hugged her beloved hedgehog as hard as she could as if it was a tackle. Sonic struggles to say as nicely as he could as he tries to get air in his lounges. "AMY… Please get off… or I'll lose all the air in me!"

Amy slightly lets go as he was now able to breathe again. Tails, Knuckles and Cream join up with everyone else with smiles of victory on them. That everything is okay, Yugi then noticed that one person was not with them. He turns around and sees Mew Ichigo walking away.

"Are you leaving so soon?" He questioned the Mew Mew. She stops and turns around to see her partner and friend. She responds with a small smile. "Yeah. I came to help you all and we at least stop those villains from another crazy plan."

"And we had fun doing it!" Judai and Sonic added with a huge smile. She smiles back that it was true, she had fun fighting them. From all those battles with the Chimera Animas and the aliens, mostly her worst enemy Kish, but she had fun for once. She admits. "I actually enjoy it… for once. So, I'll get going, until we meet each other again, Yugi, Judai, Sonic, Shadow and the rest."

Yugi felt like he had to say something before she leaves. It was something… he needs to know and ask like determining his life. Before she left, Yugi quickly says without a second thought. "Wait! I need to ask you something, Mew Ichigo-kun."

She stops again and turns around to see what he wants to say. He was very nervous, more nervous than he ever was before which made everyone to wonder what he's going to say. He finally announces as hard as he could. "Mew Ichigo-kun… I know this sounds weird, but… the thing is… from the day we met and later on… I like you, more than just a friend."

There was a huge silence that everyone was shock as Mew Ichigo had a plain, but shock expression on her face. She was not expecting that. Even Shadow was surprised who thought to himself. "_Love huh, that__'__s one thing that we don__'__t have in common._"

"WHAT?! My hero is… AWESOME!" Judai shouts with an excited grin to hear that Yugi wants more friends. Everyone else sweat drop that Judai didn't got what Yugi meant.

''Actually, Yugi said he likes Mew Ichigo than just a friend.'' Amy pointed out, which now astonished Judai to even move. ''WHAT! YOU MEAN LOVE!''

Sonic and friends took a step back, expecting Judai to get angry and blow up in age. It wasn't the case as Judai started giggling like a fangirl and said with a happy, dreamy face. "SO COOL! Yugi-san is really playing the part of a hero."

Everyone, including Shadow who gave a sweat drop to Judai's reaction, even Yubel and Winged Kuriboh sweat drop.

"_Wow, that__'__s so romantic what Yugi-san said. I hope one day Sonic can say something that sweet to me._" Amy wondered mentally in her own dream world, imagining Sonic proposing to her. The pink hedgehog blushed to think about it. The Cat Girl Mew Mew was still shocked to respond to what Yugi just said, but… she felt happy because this is the first time that anyone told her that he loved her, even though she's a cat girl. ''Well… wow.''

"Yes… I do! I do like-like you… but, I know it isn't right. I shouldn't love someone who the world needs." Yugi finally admits, almost sounding disappointed, with a strong and kind face. This also got everyone in even more completely shock like a Soap story with the whole drama. Both Judai and Amy were enjoying and fascinating by the turning twist of this event.

''The other Ichigo-kun I know, she would agree with me that you're needed… and she would.'' Yugi said calmly, as he remembered how much of a love expert she was, and how much she loves her boyfriend. He wishes… he understands that kind of feeling, but he doesn't. ''I mean, she loves this guy named Aoyama-san and she's happy to have him in her life. So… I understand.''

Ichigo widened her eyes, remembering of Masaya and how much she cares for him. Amazingly, she tried to do right to owe Yugi for saving her, but she forgotten how much she is to Masaya and she doesn't want to lose her.

Yugi pauses to clear his head and continues saying. "Another reason why I also can't be with you is because you're a super hero who needs to keep your identity a secret and… I'm not in your league to be with you. So…I prefer being your friend. I just needed to say what was in my heart before something happened to expose my feelings. That's… what I have to say; I'm sorry."

The Mew heroine should be mad or affection about this in Yugi's head, but Ichigo cares so much about Yugi that she couldn't help but be happy. She finally says with a small smile. "Nay… I don't mind. In fact…"

She pauses to show a smiling, blushing face and continues saying with a wink. "You're too much a nice person that one day; you'll find someone you love."

From right then, Yugi just smiles to hear that he might actually have a shot… but he was happy to hear that his Mew Mew idol was cool with it. Mew Ichigo turns around to not let Yugi or anyone else see her still blushing of joy. She's happy to be Yugi's friend.

She says her final words before she leaves. "I know… you'll do fine. Until we meet again… my heroic Dragon Knight."

She takes a leap up and bounces away to the nearby trees. Yugi was still smiling while everyone else including Yami was still trying to recover what they just heard. Yugi wasn't either sad or happy; he was okay, as if a big heavy doubt left his system. Maybe it was for the best he didn't know about love yet.

"Let's go everyone. I want to see if Ichigo-kun is okay." Yugi finally says as he walks ahead, back to the X Tornado. Everyone else didn't say a word as they all walk back together. Judai, however, was sobbing manly on how incredible his hero was. ''_Yugi-san is truly a knight of honor and kindness!_''

When they all arrive back to Tails' plane, Yugi was the first to notice that Ichigo wasn't there. He was about to call her until he heard something from the other side of the plane. He quickly jumps on top of it and sees Ichigo near some bushes.

"Ichigo-kun, you're okay!" Yugi asks with a happy face, but also a suspicious look. ''Wait… you said you would stay here?''

Ichigo was not planning ahead to her lie as she tries to come up with an excuse.

"Well… I needed to go to the bathroom where there are none here, so… you know." She sort of lied half/half by the fact that she needed to go really badly. The two reunited with everyone else which caused the red-hair girl what she was doing. She yet again lied that she was watching over the plane while she had to use… the fake girl's room. Shadow, as usual, was unimpressed but was also observing her with a suspicious look. He thought… maybe she's similar to the Mew Mew, but was still unsure.

Sonic and the rest told her about their impossible fight against Eggman, Dark Oak, their hybrid robots and Dark General Knight with the help of the Cat Girl, Mew Ichigo which made the heroine to giggle a bit. With everything done, Yugi asks Sonic and Tails. "Thanks again for everything, but it's passed our curfew and we need to get back home."

"Sure, I forgot you guys have your parents and responsibilities that must be done. We own you three a lot, so this is just one thing we can do is to give you guys a lift, right Tails?" Sonic says as he turns to his good friend.

"Of course we can. We do owe you three that just our help but also as our new friends." Tails responds. The three could only smile to hear that. Then Shadow adds with his usual tone. "Because our enemies are fighting together, it is better that we fight together too."

"_Wow, even though the guy is very dark, I already like him… half the time._" Ichigo thought to herself as Judai tries to give him a slap on the hand, but the black hedgehog refuses.

Then Amy approached Ichigo and told her what Yugi told the Mew Mew who had the same name as her. Ichigo just acted grinning, not revealing so much that she knew.

With that done, everyone return back inside the X Tornado while Knuckles asks Sonic in private. "Hey Sonic, how did Yugi perform that kind of speed like you did."

Sonic didn't responds, until he looks at Yugi getting inside his sit with Ichigo. "I don't know… but maybe, he's someone that everyone else needs to be. Maybe… that just saying that he's becoming a true hero like yours truly!"

Knuckles simply ignored that part he walks away. ''Whatever you say.''

Sonic just grinned, as he too didn't know what he was saying now. He then saw Shadow walking away.

"Hey Shadow, don't tell me that you're leaving." Sonic asks him as he walks besides him. Shadow simply continues walking, but Sonic follow him. Shadow became irritated as he tries to run faster, but Sonic was two feet ahead of him. Shadow finally says as he stops on his track. "Fine. I'm going off to someplace close to you and Mutou. And don't say I'm staying with you and the others."

Sonic just smirk, expecting that would Shadow's idea. Shadow continues saying as he folds his arm together. "Sonic, I'm still working for GUN so they don't mess things up and keep an eye on you. Even though we're fighting against something even eviler than anyone we faced before, we will stay in touch… when I feel like it."

Shadow then runs off before finally saying. "If Yugi needs our help, find me. And… tell that Judai that the next time I see him, he still does not impress me!"

The black hedgehog runs off as Sonic thinks to himself with a smile. "_Thank you, Shadow. And…I won__'__t tell him that you respect him._"

Sonic knew that when his hedgehog rival gives a criticism on a certain person like Judai, it really is a compliment. The blue hedgehog returns back as Amy asks what happen to Shadow. He says that he has something else to do, so he's gone off his own way. Amy simply smiles as she stares at the direction that Shadow went to.

After a while, everyone, including Sonic and Knuckles were ready to take off. Judai was taking a nap of how tired he was. Yugi was quiet and was trying to not look at Ichigo.

"Yugi, you seem happy. Right… you're very happy." Ichigo asks the tri-color haired hero with a smile. Yugi couldn't help but smile as he says. "Of course I am, as long as you're okay."

She nods as she turns her head and thinks mentally to herself. "_Yugi-kun… you__'re sometimes too sweet. And here I thought I was falling for you._"

She gentle closes her eyes as she continues thinking as the X Tornado takes flight to the sky. "_You did say you like-like my Mew self, but to be honest, I really am not your type._''

Ichigo might, could have, said yes about that idea to date Yugi, but she loved Masaya, and he's the only one for her. Besides, Yugi is so charming and nice to have anyone that can make him happy.

''_l kinda wished why you wouldn__'t date someone nice like yourself__?_" Ichigo asked herself, wondering why someone so great like Yugi shouldn't find someone nice for him.

The jet plane goes off to drop Yugi, Judai and Ichigo close to their homes. Both Yugi and Yami were glad that they and their friends were able to defeat those jerks and that they both learn a new move and combinations, and make new friends. However they both are worry to what Dark General Knight's finally words were as he escapes. There was only one thing to be sure is that they have to be ready for Dark Leader Dragon's next move… to save the Earth and their hopes and dreams from him.

When will the Mew heroine's identity be reveal? And what's the Dark Lord's next plot?

**To be continued****…**

**(ENDING 1: Thank You! By Home Made Kazoku from Bleach)**

The next episode… the pervert of perverts will appear with the return of the Knuckle-Head Shinobi and the Dark Lord of Darkness with new abilities! Will Yugi handle his newest nemesis once again, and this time alone with Mew Ichigo?

Yugi: As usual, I have been put in the worst situation.

Jiraiya: Finally! The great Toad Sage, Master Jiraiya is here! Now… where's my glorious kitty cat?

Yugi: THIS IS NOT THE TIME!

Ichigo sweat drop: So next time on Yugioh! Dragon Knight Reborn: A Knight's Doubt. The Arrival of Legendary Pervert and the Training Request?!

Yugi: And once again, I will not enjoy it because-

Naruto: Hello everyone!

Yugi sweat drops: That's why.

Ichigo: Please remember to read, enjoy and review! See you guys next time- Nya!

Naruto: WHY DOESN'T ANYONE LIKE ME!

Ichigo: We like you... sort of.

Naruto: Cool!

Yugi: Yup...

**Also, I recommend the followers of this fanfic to pass by my profile every now and then because I'll be posting a few notices every now and then about how I go with DKR or any other stories and if there are any possible moments in which progress will be slow most of the time like a break. Well, maybe for you guys to answer a poll too, if there's any by then in any new chapters of DKR or other stories.**


	10. 9: Yugi vs Dark L Dragon, Enter Jiraiya

**Yu-Gi-Oh! : Dragon Knight Reborn!**

_**Created by: DragonKnight15**_

**Disclaimer: This story is a copyright from me. I also may have used other plots from other authors. Almost all characters, objects, names, places, powers, moves, events, plots and weapons are not original worked. They were already made from other manga, anime and cartoon stories. They are also already copyrights that I do not own. This story is an anime story. P.S.****This story is also a crossover of other anime/cartoon stories like Naruto Shippuden, Bleach, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Sonic X plus other Sonic video game plots and characters, Danny Phantom, FullMetal Alchemist, Sailor Moon, Pok****émon**** and others more. Later on this volume, I am borrowing Erika Aoyama and Mew Erika from Arrick Haun better known as Redwallfan2000 from Fan as one of the other characters in this anime story. Ichigo Momomiya has also the name of "Tokadul" and she is 17 years old than 13 like in the anime. ****This is not also a copy of either any "Dragon knight" or "Dragon Knights" stories, but it's weird that I never heard of them until now. It is my idea, even if the names of it are weird. Some characters will have, sometimes, a short written name. ****Most names are in their Japanese or English versions. If you don't get it, look at in the Internet.**** Note: Most Duel Monster card names will be in their English names. ****Also, most cards effects are change into their anime version.**

Hello Readers, this is Redo Episode 9 of the first arc of Beginnings, the Dragon Knight of Light and the Mew Heroine! And this will be a four part episode called ''Growth and Trust''. Hope you love it! Hope you enjoy it and review it too. **P.S. I do not own them all or any of them except this crossover story, so I wrote the band's or artist's name that wrote that song which I do not own again.**

* * *

**The Earth... is a great place where humanity and all other creatures live and learn to evolve little by little, but this great world has Darkness in it too. Evil beings who wish to conquer this world and everyone. **

**Only one being stood against them to show everyone the power of light and hope, but this great mythical dragon wasn't able to stop them. He gave his powers and hope to a human that was known by his name, the Dragon Knight! **

**Before this hero also met his end, he gave the legendary Dragon Sword and his hopes and dreams to the next knight, his youngest son who is destined to become a legend by the sides of his comrades and his love. This hero... is the Hero of Light, the Last Dragon Knight of Light!**

* * *

**(OPENING 1: Melissa by Porno Graffitti from Fullmetal Alchemist 1)**

**Volume 1: Episode 9: A Knight****'****s Doubt. The Arrival of Legendary Pervert and the Training Request?!**

**In the previous episode of DKR****:**

_In the last episode… Shadow the Hedgehog arrived to save our heroes… and Dragon Knight against with Doctor Eggman, Dark General Knight and even Dark Oak. The villains were forced to retreat because of the loss of the Chaos Emerald. However, now they had to deal with Shadow and his rage to know how he regained his memories. _

_A fight broke out between Yugi and Shadow as the young knight tried to reach out to the black hedgehog and promised him to be friends. Unsure of such a thing at first until he noticed how similar Yugi was like Maria, Shadow accepted facts and joined forces with Yugi, Sonic and the others to retrieve the Chaos Emerald. _

_Now finding where it was, the fight between good and evil recommence, this time having Shadow as an ally and Ichigo stepping in and appeared as Mew Ichigo to assist her friends. With their combined power, as well as the Chaos Emerald_

_What will happen now? Find out now!_

**And now the conclusion from the previous episode****… Few days later at night:**

Inside the chambers of Dark Leader Dragon's throne room inside the special dimension in Dark L.E. Enterprise, the evil Dark Lord of Darkness is furious once again about failed plan to eliminate the Dragon Knight. He roars of fury and anger by just thinking of Yugi winning again.

"Not even Dark Oak with the combine power of Dark General Knight and Doctor Robotnic couldn't defeat or kill that brat or his little friends! DARN!'' The Dark Lord shouted as he slams his claw on the handle of his throne chair. The force was able to destroy it, as the dragon was still furious. ''DARN YOU BRAT!''

''Now I have to deal with the Supreme King's reincarnation, that blue and black hedgehogs Sonic and Shadow, and that cat girl too! Why do this FOOLS help that boy?!" The dark dragon continues arguing to himself on how things have turns out, especially with the knight's friends.

He felt like he can't take it anymore. It was like a mental stress for him. He had his own goals to complete, and one he must not avoid, no longer! If he wishes to make his goals into reality, he'll have to step up his game and mean it. Then, after some time as he thought things over, the Dark Lord grins and says with a sinister tone. "I guess… I'll have to do something about it. I'm at fully strength and ready to destroy him, once and for all. And believe this… I will."

He could feel his strength and power increasing, and with such power, he won't make a mistake in letting him get away. Not again, not ever.

''Hmhmhmmm… Hahahah! HAHAHAHAHAH!'' The Dark Lord laughs menacing as his laughter echoes through the darkness around him.

**The next day****…**

Yugi left home to go for another day of education. He felt a bit sad that he was unable to bring Pikachu with him because Jenny needs him again. Of course, he was okay with that. Yami appears behind him in his spirit form. The Pharaoh stares closely at his partner, and he could tell Yugi was almost… unease about something. Well more than something, more like everything that has been going on.

"_Yugi… you think what Shadow said was true?_" He started asking as Yugi was quiet at first, but then he stopped walking and turns to him. "_I was thinking about it for quite a while, but… I just don__'__t know. If he said that light help to recover his lost memories, then there must be more to it. When that occurred, I was in that weird dimension with you. Ichigo-kun said that she was unaffected by the bright light._"

"_So was Judai-kun and Sonic when they saw it. I know this is just a coincidence, but I bet Anzu, Honda, Jonouchi, Kaiba and Naruto must have also seen that light too._" Yami concluded as Yugi believed him.

"_Of course, those guys faced magic in the old times, even though Kaiba doesn__'__t believe in that. I also think Danny-san and Kurosaki-san must have seen it too. They were pretty strange when they asked me about that the other day. It__'__s… just too coincidence and, why could they be able to see it._" Yugi added as that bothered him. He didn't want his friends to know what he has been doing, and that's something he has to avoid at all cost.

"_Momomiya-san said that Dark Leader Dragon was unable to even look at it. Everyone in Domino and beyond… the whole world was unable to look right through it like a solar eclipse. You think… this could be a Dragon Knight thing?_" Yami suggested as Yugi wasn't so sure, in fact in none of that.

He answers back to the Pharaoh. "_I honestly don__'t know. Maybe, it would make sense, but we shouldn't let that bother us, not right now._"

The tension of all of these unsolvable questions and problem didn't help them, especially Yugi. He didn't want all this. He wants his old life back. He wants to get up, without worrying about what or who might do harm. And the worst part, the Dark Lord hasn't gone after his friends yet, and he's scared when he will.

"_It doesn__'__t matter at the moment. We__'ll figure everything out eventually. For now, I just want a __normal day with my friends._" Yugi declares calmly, not wanting Yami to suspect any of his doubts about anything really.

Yami nodded in agreement, and he did notice something was strange about Yugi. He didn't want to ask him just to not make him worry. He raised his head to look at the sky in wonder, but instead spot the weirdest thing any pharaoh would not have expect.

"_Yugi, I think your normal day ended earlier. Look up._" Yami declared as he pointed up. Yugi turns around and, curious, as he looks up and also sees something weird. On top of a small building, he saw a man peeking at some women from the next door Domino's Special Spa Luxury through a thin and long old ship scope. Yugi just sweat drop at the appearance of the man.

From what Yugi could describe the pervert; He's tall with extremely long and spiky white hair tied back into a pony tail, with two shoulder-length bangs that framed both sides of his face. He also had red lines of somehow ink that ran down from his eyes and wore a horned forehead protector almost similar to Naruto Uzumaki, but different symbols. He is wearing a green short shirt kimono and matching pants; under which he wore mesh armor that showed out of the sleeves and legs of his outfit. He also has hand guards, a simple black belt, traditional Japanese wooden sandals, a red cloak with two simple yellow circles, and a huge scroll on his back.

Just looking up, he notices the man was blushing red when he was spying and looking at the unnoticeable ladies from the spa in the women's spring bathes.

Yugi just sighed, knowing someone has to tell the pervert to not peek on nuked woman. It took him less than five minutes as he reaches the rooftop. As Yugi got near the man, he was saying to himself. "Oh yes that will do. More ladies, more! This might not be Konoha, but it's all the same. More research! MANY MORE TO GO!"

One of them was about to get up which he was to closer look near her breasts, until something enter his view and it was dark blue. The man got upset and saw it was Yugi with a serious face looking at him with his folded arms.

"That's enough, sir. Why not look the other way around and leave?" Yugi asks nicely, not wanting any problems.

The odd pervert got up on his feet that was really taller than Yugi and says with an anger look and whining tone. "What are you doing kid? I'm only trying to gather research.''

Yugi looked at him oddly about that and asked him, still being serious. "What do you mean by "research''?"

The strange pervert man grins as he shouts in an energetic and disturbing tone. "My research is the most and amazing form of compassion and enjoyment. For my stories to becoming the best of all, I need…MORE RESEARCH!"

Yugi was completely freaked out by what he just heard. He so didn't want those poor ladies to go through this… whatever this is. He turned around, and yelled towards the spa to all those ladies. "HEY! Get out from their or this pervert will keep peeking on all of you for his "research" which might is bad! RUN!"

They all heard Yugi, and looked up to see them. They all screamed as they ran back inside. The pervert was crushed and defeated with a face of terror. The man shouted furious at Yugi. "WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?! My _**Transparent Escape Technique **_Jutsu allows me to be unnoticeable by anyone, but it only works…IF YOU DO NOT MAKE A NOISE!"

"Really! A Jutsu like technique that makes you almost invisible? That's pretty cool, but stupid to spy on women.'' Yugi stated with stare. He liked how such a technique can be used, but not how they were being used, especially by a pervert who was doing shameful things by looking at women ''You should be ashamed of yourself to be a pervert!"

"Why do all these young kids always call me a pervert? I don't bother you! I don't even know you!" The man shouted, whining like a child. Yugi sweat drops, not expecting this type of reaction from a grown, old man.

"Hey, it's my opinion and… you are a pervert for peeking on them. That's disgusting and what kind of book has that sort of material." Yugi demanded.

The man became a bit nervous by what Yugi asked for as he slowly stood up and declared as he walked away from him. "Well… I don't have a copy with me right now, but I'll show you one to proof you're wrong. So, I'll be going to get it and be back to "in your face" you! Farewell!"

He waves goodbye and leaves the area in a hurry. Yugi somehow didn't believe that as he shook his head. He quickly turns around to say something else, but he just disappeared. Yugi was suspicious by the pervert's disappearance.

"_Who the heck was that? I hope he doesn't have some kind of super pervert powers._" Yugi asked the Pharaoh, hoping he would know something. There was no respond. Yugi turns to stare at Yami who was thinking. ''_Hello? You there?_''

"_Yes._ _Did you notice how that? He could be another Shinobi from this Konoha place._" Yami said as Yugi thought back and he could have been, but he didn't want to let that bother him. He needs to avoid as much as that madness as possible. ''_Maybe, but we shouldn't-_''

Yugi soon stopped himself as he wanted to check his watch and stared in panic that the first bell is going to ring soon. He shouts nervously, not having the time to finish the subject. "_Oh man! I'm going to be late! Let's go for now!_"

Yami simply nodded, still curious, as Yugi ran in a hurry to get to school. From a distance, the strange man was looking at him on a taller building top. He says to himself as he kept his eyes on the young man. "_So, he's the one Kakashi told me about when I got back from my spying on the Akatsuki. I wonder if he's as good as Sackertin was once._"

He then disappeared again.

All the time he spend talking to the strange pervert man, Yugi realized how late he will be. He had to hurry up and run towards his school at all cost.

After 30 minutes in hurrying, and sweating a lot, Yugi has barely made it to school. The first person he saw was Ichigo Momomiya who was putting something in her locket. He greets her with an exhausted tone. "Good morning Ichigo-kun. How are you doing?"

She got surprise because he didn't notice him. He bows down and greets him back. "Good morning too, Yugi-kun. I'm fine… and great."

Yugi yawns as he nods, but even though he was exhausted as hell, he somehow could tell that Ichigo wasn't well.

"You don't sound so great. Is something wrong?" Yugi asks, wondering if everything with Ichigo-kun was okay.

Ichigo wasn't so much great as she said she was. She wasn't so great about the fact that she's been helping Yugi too lately, and she doesn't want to do this anymore, well as Mew Ichigo. She hates being that Mew Mew and she hates all the work she needs to endure because of them.

She then noticed that Yugi was still looking at her oddly. She finally answers her. "I'm just… tired. I didn't get enough sleep. After a long cat…I mean a normal nap; I'll be at full strength again."

Yugi just nods, as he stares at her as if he didn't believe her. Yami also looks at her in suspicion that she's hiding something.

"Well… Okay, I believe you. Let's get going!" Yugi declares as Ichigo agrees and both friends heads to their class

They got there and greeted everyone there, and began another school day. Then the first period started and Ichigo went to sleep right away. All she could wonder about was when she will escape the faith of being a Mew Mew.

**Around 7-8 hours later****…**

The school day finally ended and everyone started leaving. Jonouchi and Danny felt exhausted of today's long hours. Jonouchi was curious if Yugi would want to hang out today. He decided to find out as he walked towards him and asked his best friend. "Hey Yug, want to go somewhere like the arcade or Tag Duel someone?"

Yugi shook his head and said clearly. "Sorry, Jonouchi. I'm going to Café Mew Mew with Ichigo-kun. She did kinda treat me for like the fifth time so I don't want to mess things up."

Jonouchi got upset and was about to insult Ichigo, but he noticed that Yugi was truly worry for her. He then accepted that and replied. "I guess if you want to… then go for it Yug."

Yugi was surprise to hear that. He was that certain his best friend would argue that he doesn't want him to get near Ichigo. Jonouchi didn't want to be a jerk to the person he doesn't like, but he knows Yugi would protect any friend from anything. He can't be like as he stated. "I don't… want to be awful with her. Not now, but maybe later."

Yugi, who's still surprised, smiles with happiness and thanks him. "Thank you Jonouchi! I owe you one."

Jonouchi responds with a small wave. "Yeah, yeah. Just go for it. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Right, thanks again! See you later!" Yugi thanked him again as he ran off.

Jonouchi leaves the classroom which only leaves Yugi and Ichigo who was getting her ready to leave. He approaches her and asks her. "Ready to go… or maybe not today?"

"Of course I'm ready. Let's head…" She was then interrupted by her father who just entered the room. "Ichigo honey, I really need to talk to you. Well more like help."

Ichigo was surprised by her father's appearance and asked him. "What's wrong oto-san? Is it something bad?"

"No, it's just that I need someone to help me on some things before I leave." Her father told her, as he didn't want to do the job alone. Ichigo sighs as she couldn't believe at a time like this.

"You know that I have a job and my boss gets upset if I come late." Ichigo explained upset to think what would happen if she arrives late and Ryou is all over her for coming late. ''_I don't need him yelling at me for coming late._''

"I know, but I've called your boss in advance to inform him. Plus, we should do a father-daughter thing because we haven't done it for such a while." Her father announced which stunned Ichigo. She didn't expect her father would do such a thing… then again, she could understand she needed time between her and her father. She knows how much he cares for her, and she needs to do what's right.

Ichigo also didn't want to disappoint Yugi or her dad. She turns her head and sees Yugi nods to the idea. She still felt bad, but finally said with a smile. "Okay oto-san, I'll help out. But, can Yugi help too."

Yugi disapproves to that as he interrupted them. "No Ichigo-kun. I'll be just embarrassing you and Momomiya-san too. Besides, I wouldn't mind knowing where you work tomorrow. Hehehe, I'm a little exhausted today."

Yugi was going to tell Ichigo that because he had too much to think about lately, and he needs a time alone to figure things out.

Ichigo felt somehow sad, because she was hoping to show Yugi where she worked. First time she would do something, but he seemed too nice to not show him. She just nods to that and her father says with a happy tone. "Alright! I owe you one Yugi-san."

Yugi thanks him and says with a bow before leaving. "It's no big deal. I'll see you tomorrow, Ichigo-kun."

''Right! Bye and thank you, Yugi-kun!'' Ichigo thanked, happy that he understood. With that, Yugi left. Ichigo says to her dad. "Okay oto-san, let's make this fast!"

"That's the spirit. Let's start with the many boxes in the library, then checking on a list of all school textbooks." Her father declared as he had a grin over his face.

Ichigo was overwhelmed by the work with a huge sweat drop on her head. She didn't expect that this will be hard. She mutters to herself. ''Just my luck.''

As he left the school grounds, and walked his way back home, Yugi was somehow more in thought to himself than he ever was before. Does he want to be the Dragon Knight? Can he really beat the Dark Lord? Does he know what he's doing? How long will this take to stop the Dark Lord? Can he protect his friends? All these questions and doubts have become a bother lately and that's why he needs time to think things over.

Yami then appeared beside his concern partner, as he too was concerned about him and Ichigo. Maybe he was wrong that Yugi like-like Ichigo, just because he thought that maybe he grew up. He has, but not yet. He said to him mentally. "_You're a good…_ _Friend to Momomiya-san._"

This surprised Yugi that it even made him stop.

''… Really? Well yes I am!'' Yugi declared, with a small smile over his face as he points his finger firmly to himself. He was proud that he finally prove to the Pharaoh that he and Ichigo are just good friends.

"_Fine, but if you kiss her then it's your problem._" Yami added, sighing that even he doesn't know how things could end or not.

Yugi sweat drops as he replied, as he gives Yami a look. "_Why am I not surprise? You seem to forget that Masaya-san is her boyfriend. But sure! I won't kiss her. She is my friend after all._"

Yami chuckles a bit as he responds. "_Fine, fine._"

Yami stare at Yugi, who seem to be calmer after that chat. Maybe Yugi was right; maybe he only thinks of Ichigo as a friend.

''_He's not worry about her. I suppose it's for the best._'' Yami decided that it's for the best that Yugi and Ichigo are friends.

After a long while of walking, Yugi just stopped. Yami was a little concern of what has happened, as Yugi was thinking hard on something; something he needed to tell someone.

''… Say, Yami, mind if I ask you something?'' Yugi suddenly asks him, which surprised the Pharaoh ''_Hmm? Sure._''

Yugi was a little hesitated to tell him this, but he needed an honest opinion, and it was about Mew Ichigo and Ichigo-kun. He didn't know why he wanted to ask him this, but something in him told him to.

''Do you think that both Ichigos, you know, Ichigo-kun and Mew Ichigo-kun… that they look almost-'' Yugi was saying… until he suddenly felt something shiver his entire body.

''_Yugi?_'' Yami calls out to his partner, as he too feels something is wrong.

''_Something is wrong?_'' Yugi declared, feeling darkness all around him, as he sensed he needed to move out of the way.

He quickly moves out of the way to reveal a giant fire ball was coming down from behind him. It hit where Yugi was and exploded as the ground shake of debris. The blast made a crater of burning ground. Yugi was scared at first, then serious to look around the whole scene. Then an evil laughter appeared above him. He raised his head and saw Dark Leader Dragon floating on the sky.

"It's been such a while, Yugi Mutou, the Dragon Knight of Light!" Dark Leader Dragon declared as his wings flapped.

Yugi and Yami glared angrily at the villain as they shouted at him "Dark Leader Dragon!"

The Dark Lord stares at the boy who has gotten in his way for too long now. He declares while he descends onto ground level. "You are a serious problem to me, brat. You defeated my Dark Dragon Hunters, those Team Rocket elite, Dark General Knight, Zorc or Yami Bakura as he calls himself, Doctor Eggman and Dark Oak with your little allies."

Yugi gulps his throat to just be reminded of all those fights that pushed him hard since last week. He was actually scared a bit to think what would the monster do to him.

''I will say this: impressive.'' The Dark Lord says as he performs a small clap with his claws. Yugi didn't lower his guard by that instead he brings out the Dragon Sword immediately. He knows whatever he's saying is not the complete version.

''However, your streak of annoying me has come to its conclusion. You know why? Because I will kill you, once and for all.'' The Dark Lord finishes his message, as Yugi was dead on about this.

"I won't be killed by the likes of you. I fought hard evil opponents ever since I became the Dragon Knight to protect those around me, so… I won't surrender or even lose to someone like you." Yugi announces, proudly yet nervous a bit in his tone, having doubts about the situation.

"Then you will die here and now! Come forth from all darkness, Darkness Scythe!" Dark Leader Dragon prepares himself as his claw begins to glow dark aura and his evil scythe appeared as sharp as ever.

"Good! I want to beat you so badly that now I can end this at last!'' Yugi declares as he holds his sword with both his hands. Even though he was nervous, he had to end this. He had to, or this nightmare will never end.

Without thinking on the matter anymore, Yugi charges in as he swings his sword. ''_**DRAGON SLICE ATTACK!**_"

He fires from his sword the golden energy, crescent slash attack right towards the demon dragon. Yugi was confident that this attack would hit him by how fast he swung it, but he didn't expect the Dark Lord to dodge it by simply moving aside. This left the young knight speechless as he didn't expect that. The Dark Lord took this chance of weakness as he charges in as he swung his scythe down on the boy. Yami made him snap out of his trance as he blocks it, just barely.

"You might be getting better, but that won't help against me now. Burn, _**DARK FIRE BALL BLAZE!**_" Dark Leader Dragon opens up his mouth and begins forming a large ball of dark flames inside it.

He then shot out a giant dark fire ball from his mouth towards Yugi. He quickly moves out of the way, but still got caught by the blast on his back which burned him badly. Yugi drops on the ground, as smoke from the attack floats behind his back.

''Don't tell me is that all you have left?'' Dark Leader Dragon declared, confident in his strength.

Yugi moans in pain which later becomes louder as soon as he tries to get up.

"Ouch! THAT HURT!'' Yugi whines slightly, feeling sore on his back by the attack.

''_Yugi! Stay focus!_'' Yami told him seriously as Yugi agreed. He glares up at the Dark Lord, not wanting to him to win at any cost.

''I won't let that beat me. NOT NOW! _**DRAGON SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!**_" Yugi shouts as he forms a hand seal and creates 4 Dragon Clones beside him. Dark Leader Dragon was unimpressed by this new trick as he mocks him. ''Such an unique technique, boy. Effective for the weak minded brat!''

Yugi and his Dragon Clones glared angrily to hear that.

"Tch. Like that trick will be change anything. Incinerate into darkness, _**BLACK FLAME INFERNO!**_" The Dark Lord roars as he unleashes his black flames of destruction from his mouth towards Yugi. He and his Dragon Clones all dodge that attack as fast as he could. From the ashes smoke of the ground, the Dragon Clones appeared and swings their Dragon Sword clone copy at the Dark Lord. The demon dragon blocks all 4 sword swings with his one scythe and pushed them all back.

"You're not making this fun. Maybe I should this with this. _**DARK DRAGON FLAME!**_" Dark Leader Dragon declared as he charged up dark flames in his mouth, preparing to unleash them on Yugi and his clones. However, he never got his chance as the Dragon Clones sent a powerful uppercuts right to the Dark Lord's chest, shooting him straight up.

''Let's end this with this technique!'' Yugi declared as his he tap the tip of his foot, preparing to use the same technique that first defeated Dark General Knight.

As the Dark Lord was still being sent upward, one of Yugi's Dragon Clone leaps at him and delivers a powerful kick on his chest. Then another Dragon Clone leaped up, jumped on the clone that was still in mid-air, and took another leap using that one as a platform and deliver another kick on the Dark Lord's chest. The progress repeated for the last two Dragon Clones as the real Yugi jumped on each clone as platform to reach over the Dark Lord, power-up a powerful kick.

"Take this! A technique from a friend I copy! _**YUGI MUTOU DRAGON HURRICANE BLAZING BARRAGE!**_" Yugi shouts as he sends downward, a spinning and massive kick that struck the Dark Lord's head directly. The blow was powerful enough to send the villain crashing to the ground very fast. Yugi smirks, as he's still in mid-air, as he watches the defeat of the Dark Lord.

''_That name is still strange to call it, Yugi_.'' Yami said, sweat dropping, finding the long name Yugi copied from the ninja that they fought and became friends with.

''_I guess, but it's super awesome!_'' Yugi declares with a small grin. Yami further sweat drops as he expected Yugi would agree with him. He was expecting too much from him just too soon.

Before the Dark Lord crashed, the demon dragon flapped his wings as they unleashed a powerful burst of wind that stopped him. Yugi widened his eyes as the Dark Lord floated up forward, smirking evilly at the knight.

Yugi says, still shocked, in a disappointing tone. "Oh man! I almost had him with that!"

Dark Leader Dragon quickly turns around and flies towards Yugi with his scythe ready to swing. Yugi got very scared that he couldn't dodge that, so he raised his hands to form the same hand signs and shouted out. "_**DRAGON SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!**_"

Yugi creates a new Dragon Clone beside him. The clone quickly grabs his hand and spins, toss him aside from Dark Leader Dragon's impact. The Dark Lord still slashed Yugi's Dragon Clone to be satisfied. He soon says to Yugi as soon as he crashed on the ground. "You have some impressive tricks, but they won't defeat me. Give me a real challenge!"

''_Yugi, let's work together!_'' Yami suggested in a demanding tone, knowing it will take teamwork to beat him. Yugi just nodded as he just needed to end this fight once and for all. That's all that matter. ''_Right!_''

Yugi glares at the demon dragon as he stands up. He already felt too exhausted to even yell back, but he still said to the Dark Lord in a serious tone. "Fine! I'll give you a challenge!''

His Millennium Puzzle begins to glow and soon Yugi became Yami Yugi. He stood on a normal stands and said to Dark Leader Dragon. "If you want a challenge, then face the Dragon Knight's full power! _**DRAGON SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!**_"

He then created and summoned forth three new Dragon Clones. Two of the three Dragon Clones went charging towards the Dark Lord with their swords in their hand. The evil dragon simple smirks with confidence and declares to him in an unimpressive tone. "Same move, for a human brat. I'll show a different a real technique. _**DEMISE DARK FURY!**_"

By using his Darkness Scythe, he engages the clones in close combat and stabs them both in a piercing blow position. Before the clones disappear, the scythe began to glow in a black/purple swirl of energy as it fires a barrage of the same energy, but in the form of large bullets. The blast pierce through the clones, destroying them as the energy blasts came their way towards the last Dragon Clone and the real Yami Yugi.

''_Not good. We got to counter that._'' Yami suggested as Yugi agreed. Both the real Yami Yugi and his clone both shouted as they swing their swords in a 45° degree pose on their backs and then swing them forward around a 135° degree position."_**DRAGON SLICE ATTACK!**_"

They both unleashed two spinning golden energy slashes, almost like fans, which cut through the Dark Lord's attack with ease. Yugi smirked as he knew that changed in his signature attack would work.

''You think too confident in yourself if you can finally defeat me.'' Dark Leader Dragon declared as he stared up at both attacks that were still coming at him. Yugi widened his eyes as Yami Yugi questioned. ''What do you mean?''

''I mean unlike you, Pharaoh Atem, Yugi is nothing but a worm who's not even a true knight; more than ever since I am starting to remain my true powers!'' The Dark Lord adds as he didn't move a single inch while folding his arms around. Both Yugi and Yami didn't like what he's trying to do. Before the twin golden energy attacked strike him, the Dark Lord says with a laugh. "I will show you the true power of the Dark Lord, with my ultimate defense: _**BLACK FLAME ARMOR!**_"

Then the demon dragon's whole body was engulfed in black flames that it didn't seem to hurt him or burn him. The twin _**Dragon Slice Attack**_ hit him, but they were ineffective against the black flames. The two crescents energy attacks disappear into nothing after a few seconds. Yami Yugi was shocked by the failed move, especially Yugi who thought of making such a move. Dark Leader Dragon asks firmly while his black flame extinguished themselves off his body, revealing no damage on him. "Was that all you got?"

Yami Yugi took a guard to think twice on how bad the situation this has gotten. His Dragon Clone disappeared after that failed counter move. Yami Yugi thinks carefully for his next action and he got one. He says in a more serious tone, as he spins around his sword. "I have plenty of moves left. Special move… _**DRAGON SPIN HARPOON SLASH!**_"

He then threw his sword over the air, while still holding it by its ribbon, and began to spin it around by the ribbon. He then throws it towards Dragon Leader Dragon like a long stretched harpoon at full speed. The Dark Lord was still unimpressed and says with signs of boredom. "You still don't get it, do you? I am invincible! _**BLACK FLAME ARMOR!**_"

He releases his black flames that engulf his body again and blocks the harpoon attack with ease. Yami Yugi got more upset when he pulled his sword back to his hand. He didn't understand how the black flames could block the physical attack, until he notices a tiny scratch of his attack on the Dark Lord's chest as soon as the flames disappeared.

"If I can't beat you with long range, I'll try something different! _**DRAGON SPEED BURST!**_" Yami Yugi declares, as he figures something out a possibly weakness. He begins run and gain huge speed that he's engulfed in a shining light while holding his sword.

"You'll never learn, _**BLACK FLAME ARMOR!**_" Dark Leader Dragon activates once again his black flames that surrounded his body.

Yami Yugi still swings and slashes his sword at Dark Leader Dragon's burning body. The Dragon Sword did hit, but somehow, Yami Yugi couldn't get through those flames without burning himself which frustrated the Dragon Knight. He quickly moved back as he witnessed the black flames disappearing, and spotting the injuring he left on the Dark Lord was closing and healing itself. This shocked both Yugi and Yami as the dark dragon noticed the knight's expression.

''Oh I see. You notice the scratch I took from you so you figure if you attack me head on with just physical attacks, you could harm me. Not bad… except my _**Black Flame Armor**_ reduces all physical damage on me.'' The Dark Lord stated which shocked Yami Yugi, even more as the Dark Lord bit his own arm. That was another shocker as the knight saw the bitten arm healing itself. ''And my regeneration factor heals me of any less inflicted damage on me.''

Yami took all this information calmly, and tried to analyze a way to turn the fight around. However, Yugi wasn't. He shouldn't act like this, but it was getting to him that none of his plans were working as he wanted them to be. It drove him mad to think about it.

Dark Leader Dragon laughs with excitement at how he's winning. "You can't win, boy! Accept it, or I will show you the meaning of despair.''

''Never! Bring your worst.'' Yami Yugi declared as he held on his sword. He was tightening his grip on his weapon, but it wasn't Yami's doing but Yugi. His partner is getting scared of the situation.

''Fine then! Prepare yourself!'' The Dark Lord announces as he takes flight once more. He then stopped ascending any higher, in the perfect position for his strongest attack. He open up his large dragon's mouth, as new flames soon emerge and gather together between his fangs in the form of a sphere.

''Burst and destroy all hope. _**EVIL COMET DARK DESTRUCTION BURST!**_" Dark Leader Dragon roars in fury as the orb of the new dark flames grew bigger. Yami Yugi could only watch as the flames were huge enough, as the dark dragon unleashed it. The sphere soon fired off the Dark Lord's mouth, once again changing its form of a dark burning comet that has dark energy stream flowing from behind it.

Yami Yugi had to act fast as the comet attack was coming at him fast. He had to win, no matter what happens. He rose up his sword, and ready to put everything he got left.

"Okay… one more time, _**DRAGON SLICE ATTACK MAX POWER!**_" The Dragon Knight shouts with all of his might as he swings his sword, and unleashes his strongest version of the _**Dragon Slice Attack**_ towards Dark Leader Dragon's new attack. Both attacks then collided… however, unlike their last battle, the Dark Lord's _**Evil Comet Dark Destruction Burst**_ overpower Yami Yugi's _**Dragon Slice Attack Max Power **_and continues its course towards the Dragon Knight.

Yugi couldn't even speak at the sight that his strongest attack failed him; it crushed his confidence. He failed to stop that monster for good.

Because the attack was weaken; it hit Yami Yugi directly, but it only caused minor damage as he was tossed aside and sent to the ground. He couldn't get himself back to his feet. He soon reverts back to normal Yugi, lying on the ground by the front, still unable to stand even on all fours.

"_I can't… get up. I'm just… too exhausted. Darn it!_" Yugi cursed himself as he struggled to stand up, but his legs and arms refused to move.

Dark Leader Dragon begins to laugh evilly by his victory. He just needed to be patient to regain most of his powers to end the brat for good, and it worked just as he planned. He says while chuckling evilly. "You are a fool to battle me alone. You still don't possess the powers that your father had. He was a real menace to me and _him _too, but he died and life is good… for me.''

Yugi glared angrily at the Dark Lord which angered him. Even if he crushed him, the knight continued to glare at the victorious dark dragon.

''DON'T YOU DARE LOOK AT ME LIKE THAT!'' Dark Leader Dragon roars as he kicks Yugi like a rag, pushing him slightly away from him. The dark dragon brings out his scythe and points it at the weaken Dragon Knight. ''It's time I end Sactertin Muto's last miracle to defeat Darkness… you! But don't worry, that Cat Girl named Mew Ichigo will join you shortly for making me angry."

This made Yugi's eyes become enrage of anger. He could not let the Dark Lord get away with this; he just couldn't! But he couldn't even move to even stop him. He says in thought, wondering in his struggles, where was Mew Ichigo. "_Where are you Mew Ichigo-kun?! I __really__ need you here or at least Ichigo-kun. I shouldn't have fought him alone… but I still needed to prove my power as the Dragon Knight. Mew Ichigo-kun, I need you here!_"

**Meanwhile****…**

Ichigo suddenly drops some of the books she's holding onto the floor. She could have sworn she sense something happening, and it was as if someone needed her help. And it was Yugi of call people she felt.

"_Did I just felt Yugi-kun calling for me? It must be my imagination._" Ichigo said mentally, trying to calm herself. She never felt like that before, and it was scary.

Ichigo had this feeling she had to leave and check up on Yugi. She then asked her dad who was putting some books on a shelf of a bookcase. "Oto-san, can I go now?"

Shintaro stared at his daughter and responded while placing another book on a shelf. "Just a little more and then you can leave. Just one more shelf to go."

Ichigo, unsatisfied on the situation, is still left worrying and thinks to herself with a worry face. "_Yugi-kun, please be safe. I hope you're alright._"

**Meanwhile****… back to the fight:**

Yugi was still struggling to get up as the Dark Lord was before him, smirking as his dragon fangs show, and so did his tongue.

''Hahahah! Are you done?'' Dark Leader Dragon asked demanding towards Yugi. The young knight raised his head with a small smirk and answered. ''Nay, not yet.''

This angered the Dark Lord, seeing that even at a badly state he is, he continues to mock him.

''… So be it.'' The evil dragon replied with a cold stare. He quickly moves his scythe and stabs Yugi near the left of his back.

''AAHHHH!'' Yugi yells in pain as the scythe of the Dark Lord's went even deeper to the wound it already made.

''_YUGI!_'' Yami yelled, panicking of fear to see his partner, his friend in such a terrible situation.

Dark Leader Dragon laughs of joy and evil to see the brat who would define his plans to fall like this; was almost too perfect to be true.

''HAHAHA! LET ME HEAR THOSE SCREAMS, BOY!'' The demonic dragon laughs like a wild hyena, finding real humor in making the boy to suffer.

Yugi grind his fist on the ground, pushing himself to get up, and refusing such a monster to win. He gritted his teeth, as he kneed down with one leg, and glared at the Dark Lord. ''N-never! I won't submit!''

''SO BE IT!'' Dark Leader Dragon roars furious as he pulls out his scythe, forcing Yugi to yell again but slightly less painful, and he swings it down again, this time throwing it towards Yugi's head. It seemed certain that the Dark Lord won, but that would stop. In a mere instant, the scythe stopped swinging downward. The Dark Lord looks down, and sees in shock that Yugi caught the pole of his scythe with his bare hand.

Yugi slightly raise his head, and glare at the villain with the same red, slitter eyes he had before. The Dark Lord momentary took a step back away from him, as he pulls his scythe away. Yugi finally got up on his feet, rubbing on the wound on his back. Yami was speechless to what he just watched.

''_This still hurts a lot!_'' Yugi whined mentally. Yami just blinks for a while, still speechless of what he saw.

Dark Leader Dragon was also shocked to what he witnessed, especially since the fact that Yugi regain some of his strength again.

''_Darn little brat!_'' The demon dragon growl mentally, almost as if he would explode in insane rage.

Dark Leader Dragon had it as he roars with a much eviler voice. "Now I'm done playing with you! THIS ENDS NOW! DIE AND BURN TO NOTHING! _**DARK DRAGON FLAME INFERNO!**_"

He gathers all of dark flames, at full power, and unleashes his dark fusion fire blast towards the weaken hero. Yami shouts to Yugi in thought. "_Yugi, you have to run! NOW!_"

Yugi would have with no ease, but he's too weak to even run away. He said mentally while panting. "_EASY FOR YOU TO SAY!_"

Yami made a confusing face that he forgot. Yugi stared at the flames coming at him, almost certain that he met his end. It was a nightmare for Yugi, as he only wanted to escape the faith of the Dragon Knight and have a normal life again.

Out of nowhere, a smokescreen appeared in front of him and something blocked the dark flame attack. Yugi was in shocked to see that the thing that saved him was a large, almost human size toad with a giant shield that stopped the flames. It became more shocking that someone also appeared out of nowhere after the attack banished. That same person said to Yugi in a familiar voice while standing in front of the Dark Lord. "I told you I'll be back as fast as I could!"

"_That voice… I recognize that voice… It's…_" Yugi's thoughts were interrupted by the person in front who turns around to reveal it was the same old man from this morning, now holding a book on his hand.

"And I also bought one of my best sellers to prove your young face that you're an idiot!" The man said with a small grin on his face. Pretty much overwhelmed by what just happened, Yugi shouted at him with anger anime face. "Who are you calling an idiot?! You're a real IDIOT to tell me you came back to show me your dirty book!"

The old pervert man shouted back with his eyes turning white non-pupil eyes while pointing his finger to Yugi. "Don't insult your elders, you stupid kid! AT LEAST I DON'T CHALLENGE A FIGHT THAT I WOULD LOSE!"

"Did anyone tell you before that you act like a kid? It's not easy to fight that lizard breath monster that's…" He was interrupted by Dark Leader Dragon who had enough of their chatting. "Shut up! Do not ignore the Dark Lord of Darkness! And who dares interfered with my victory against this human, again?!"

The old man turns around to face him and shouts bravely in a form of a tradition kabuki pose with a confident smirk. "A hero comes in the last second. I am the legend of legends; the Toad Sage Sannin of the Hidden Leaf, I am…" He was interrupted by the Dark Lord again. "Shut up too! I was afraid to see or meet another Sannin, but I didn't except to see you again; the imbecile Jiraiya."

Yugi thought to himself with a shocking expression. "_I can't believe the pervert had a reputation or a title like that._"

The pervert man known as Jiraiya got upset with a serious look. He says to him with a serious tone while his giant toad-friend disappears in white smoke. "Well… what a party-pooper you became after being imprison for such a while, Dark Leader Dragon."

Yugi was completely shocked on what was going on. What does this mean? Who was this old pervert named Jiraiya. How did Dark Leader Dragon know of him? And how is he going to escape from this? The only thing Yugi knew was this will not end well.

* * *

_**Commercial Break:**_

_**Jiraiya: Well Dark Lord, shall we tango?**_

_**Dark Leader Dragon: Tango? More like burning your body into nothing but medium rare, Sannin!**_

* * *

Yugi continues staring at both this Sannin who came to saved him, and the Dark Lord who wants him dead and in his stomach. And right now, the poor young Dragon Knight feels useless on the situation he is in.

"I'm surprised that you're still pathetic even after all those years before. So, where is the Fourth? I'm hoping to make him suffer for being one of the few who locked me up." Dark Leader Dragon demanded angrily. Yugi was curious who this Fourth was that the demon dragon mentioned.

"He's gone, but even so, his spirit lives on. I'm still here too!" Jiraiya declares with a confident smirk. This angers the Dark Lord very much. He always hated those who believed they can crush him.

"I will not lose to you, old man. I will kill you, then the boy of Sackertin and then conquer this whole planet!'' Dark Leader Dragon declares furious as he breathes out fire from his mouth. Jiraiya continues smirks as he moves his hand at him. ''Bring it on.''

''RRRRrrrr! Destroy! _**DARKNESS BLADE SLASH!**_" The Dark Lord declares as he swings his evil scythe to fire its dark energy slash towards the shinobi. Jiraiya quickly forms a few hand seals and shouts out while inhaling air in his mouth. "_**FIRE STYLE: FLAME BOMBS!**_"

He spits and shoots out two large fireballs in the form of bullets, from his mouth, towards the Dark Lord's signature attack. One of the fireballs canceled out the _**Darkness Blade Slash**_, both exploded as the other fireball flies towards the Dark Lord.

"I'll block that with ease! _**BLACK FLAME ARMOR!**_"Dark Leader Dragon counters as he's once again is engulfed by his dark flames, protecting himself against the fireball with ease.

As soon as the fireball extinguished itself by the black flames, the Dark Lord removes his flames and charges in towards the Sannin at full speed. He quickly swings his scythe to strike him down, but something stops his weapon at mid-way. It was Jiraiya's hair which became some kind of armor, spikier and shaper. Jiraiya declared with a firm smirk. "Not bad, but my _**NINJA ART: NEEDLE JIZO **_just stopped you. You're not the only one with an armor-base move."

Dark Leader Dragon stared furiously at the man as he moves back and declares with an angry tone. "Fine! I'll give you something a LOT worst! _**BLACK FLAME INFERNO!**_"

He breathes out his wave of black flame towards Jiraiya who uses his hair armor to protect himself. The Dark Lord grin as he declares as he continues opening his dragon mouth opened as it charges an orb of pure black flames. "I knew you would do that! Now die! _**EVIL COMET DARK DESTRUCTION BURST!**_"

His orb grew in size and soon unleashes the same evil flame comet blast towards Jiraiya as he was still protecting himself from the Black Flame Inferno technique. Yugi panicked as he couldn't do anything to help the old man.

"Oh! Not bad… however, do not underestimate me!" Jiraiya simply responds with the same confident smirk. He swings around his armored-up long hair to blow away the flames that were around him as his hair soon changes back to normal. He quickly forms, superfast, hand seals and shouts out while hold his breath in his mouth. "_**FIRE STYLE: DRAGON FLAME JUTSU!**_"

He unleashed huge fire breathed-fire attack from his mouth towards Dark Leader Dragon's own. Both attacks made a huge explosion that almost covered the whole square. Yugi was more amazed that this old pervert is full of surprises, which further gives him reasons on what is he.

"_Who is this guy? I thought he was some weirdo that spies on innocent and well, naked women._" Yugi said to himself, looking carefully at the fight still going on. The more he thought about it, the more he doubted about what he has been doing as this Dragon Knight.

Yugi then noticed, as hard as he could, that Jiraiya forms another different hand seals. The old man then bit his right thumb which was covered with some of his blood. He shouts while placing that same hand on the ground. "_**SUMMONING JUTSU!**_"

Then a new small smokescreen appeared around him. Without any warning, something jumped from there. It was a high, leaping toad with longer legs than the last one that was with Jiraiya. Yugi was completely stunned to see such a thing. The toad came down quickly and performed a charging slam down towards Dark Leader Dragon with its giant foot. The Dark Lord quickly moved out of the way, but still fell down by the powerful shockwave of the toad's foot stomping on the ground. Yugi says in amazement. "That was… so awesome. I wish I know how to summon one of those."

Dark Leader Dragon says with anger in his eyes. "You will pay for that stupid trick. _**DARKNESS BLADE SLASH!**_"

He swings his scythe to fire his dark energy attack in a lower position. Before the attack hits him and his toad, Jiraiya quickly preformed another hand seal which his toad disappeared and surrounded him in white smoke. The _**Darkness Blade Slash**_ past through the smoke to disappear, but nothing hit it as it pass the smoke to a nearby building.

"What the?!'' The Dark Lord yelled angrily as he breathes fire through the smoke, but the flames weren't able to burn through the smoke. ''I hate these tricks! Show yourself, coward!"

The white smoke began to dissipate by something within the smoke, glowing. It was the wind current of a round, sphere like energy blue ball which is still spinning like a tornado on Jiraiya's palm. Yugi stared in shock as he knows that sphere, remembering back when he first fought Naruto Uzumaki. He said to himself in a very much surprised face. "That technique… It's Naruto's _**Rasengan**_! He knows how to use it too?"

Dark Leader Dragon was very worried to see that Jutsu, as if he was seeing another similar technique. He roars with a different, but serious tone. "It doesn't matter what Jutsu you use! Nothing can't get pass my _**BLACK FLAME ARMOR!**_"

His body was yet again engulfed in black flames to protect himself by all attacks. Jiraiya was still not impressed by his counter measure that the Dark Lord place on himself, just looking disappointed at it.

"I don't care what kind of defense you have; I'll tear right through your evil and defeat you!" Jiraiya declares as he charges in while holding on his energy sphere attack.

As soon as he got close to him, he shouts while holding up his attack towards the Dark Lord. "Take this! The Fourth Hokage's Jutsu! _**RASENGAN!**_"

Like in a flash, he hits the Dark Lord with the sphere Charka ball Jutsu. At first, Dark Leader Dragon wasn't worry by this because of his _**Black Flame Armor**_, however, the wind sphere Jutsu cut right the black flames which spiral around and hit him on his chest. He was speechless as he spoke to himself in shocked and terror. "_Impossible… How can this be happening to me! CURSES!_"

The attack became rapid fast that launches Dark Leader Dragon from his feet to the ground backwards. He falls and then flipped two more times to be lying on his front. Jiraiya declares with a smirk after the sphere Jutsu disappeared from his palm. "Serve you right for hurting those who had done nothing wrong to this world."

Yugi was amazed and speechless to how the old man of a pervert defeated Dark Leader Dragon with ease.

"_That's unbelievable that he won. I wish I could do something like that. I really do, somehow._" Yugi said to himself, once again doubting in his own abilities.

Even taking on a huge attack like hat, Dark Leader Dragon got up on his feet, still wobbling and almost unable to move right. He says mentally in an extreme angry tone while picking up his scythe. ''_Darn it! I was too cocky to assume I can handle such odds like this._''

Yugi watches in shock as the Dark Lord's injuries begin to heal up, but he was still overwhelming exhausted.

"You… Will… PAY! I won't just make you suffer; I will kill you and then eat you piece by piece!" Dark Leader Dragon announced, meaning every word he spoke.

Jiraiya responds back with his arms crossed over, and acting cocky about it. "You are always a sore loser. You lost, so just give up and surrender."

Dark Leader Dragon became quiet after hearing that. Yugi could almost tell that the villain will not surrender to such a threat. And he was right as soon as the Dark Lord started laughing.

"Surrender you say? I do not submit defeat to ANYONE! Even if I can't kill you now, you can't kill me back. After all, I can't die unless you're the Dragon Knight." Dark Leader Dragon mocked Jiraiya's words as if they were a joke, sadly it wasn't one. Yugi, however, was more considered on the last part what the monster said. He had to be the one to kill Dark Leader Dragon. That was already too much of a task to accomplish, too much really.

The Dark Lord turns his attention to Yugi who's still overwhelmed by everything that has happened. He says to him while pointing his claw at him. "Don't thing I won't come back to kill you, because I will! And don't assume that this old fool will protect you again. I… will find you and kill you. If I don't…"

The demon dragon then made an evil smile and continued saying with an amusing stare. "Then I will just take my rage towards your little friends, staring with that cat girl who's been helping you. Then that other young girl that is with you will also suffer. Then your groupies and your allies and your remaining family and everyone you **EVER **met in your life! And once you lose them… you will understand that I am not an ordinary enemy you can beat. Oh no, I will be your endless nightmare and despair. And then… the end."

Yugi was in complete horror and anger to not being able to beat him sooner. He clinches his fist on the ground that it became intense red, enraged by the thought that he can't do anything about protecting everyone he cares about. He's not strong enough to beat that monster.

Dark Leader Dragon already noticed the despair that he left on Yugi, and smirked that even if he couldn't kill him right now, he did however brought him down on his knees.

The Dark Lord adds with an evil laugh. "You can either hide or fight me, but you will NEVER defeat or escape me. Be scared and fear me… because I will make you suffer until you beg for death. Till next time, brat."

Dark Leader Dragon flaps his wings wide open and took flight towards the sky. He flies away and disappears into nothingness.

Yugi continues being on his knees, feeling so useless to not be able to do nothing to the Dark Lord's warnings and threats he just made. He felt completely crushed and defeated, the worst way he ever had been since ever. He gritted his teeth as he says while hitting his fist onto the ground. "I can't believe… that monster… won't leave me alone! WHY! What did I do to deserve this?! WHAT!"

Yami didn't know what to say about his partner. He knew if he tried to cheer him up, then Yugi wouldn't listen to him. Yugi had no clue on what he can even do now. Suddenly, he then felt something on top him. He looks up and saw Jiraiya who had his hand over his shoulder.

"Come on, kid. Don't worry about that. You still gave Dark Leader Dragon a fight with those moves of yours. It's not easy to beat or completely humiliate him. I was just lucky!" Jiraiya declared with a smirk over his face.

Yugi just looked at him and responded with a still unsure depressed face. "I know. I… just… wanted to beat him now for good. I have friends I need to protect, and I don't want them or the other friends who are helping me fighting against the Dark Lord to get hurt. And I wasn't even close to beat him. The other times when dealing with his forces, I had others to help me and together we beat him. However… if I just defeat Dark Leader Dragon with my own power, then I can finally proof that I am the Dragon Knight and never have to be one after it. Just going back to my normal life. But I lost, and now Ichigo-kun and everyone else I love and care about are going to be endangered because I failed to just beat him."

Yugi continued being miserable… until he remembered back on how hopeless it felt back then when fighting the likes of Pegasus, Yami Marik, Dartz and even Yami Bakura with Zorc. Sometimes, he couldn't let such a thing break him. He knows better than let sadness and despair break him, and he had to get up from such a thing.

Jiraiya noticed that Yugi began to stand up on his feet. Yugi grabbed tight on his Dragon Sword, refusing to back down from this. Yugi declares with a confident tone in his voice, as if he was a different person. "But… I can't let such thing as despair to kill or break my spirit. I'll find a way… to defeat him. I refuse to give up or allow that freak to kill my friends. I will protect every single one of them, I will learn to master my powers and learn new moves and techniques, I will defeat Dark Leader Dragon and the Dark Lords and I will do my best to make sure my father's death wasn't in vain! No matter what, I'll always believe in my true strength to grow stronger! That's the kind of person I must be and who I will be!"

On that moment he said his re-heroic speech, Jiraiya saw someone else who looked like Yugi, but taller and a bit older around 24-27 years old. He had blond, straight front hair with a few purple dyed haired on the tips with black stripes on his sides, a long black, brownish open collar jacket and the kindest smile on his face with hope and courage. It was Yugi's father, Sackertin Mutou; the last Dragon Knight, which surprised the Sannin for a brief second, until he only saw Yugi again.

Jiraiya says in thought with a smile on his face. "_Just like his father, his hope was passed on to his kid. Ironic how your son even acts like you did too. People thought that he should be more, but he wanted to change the world with his power, his love and his hope for humanity. His son still has a lot to go, but he's getting there. At least._"

Yugi says to him while walking away and putting his sword back to its sheath. "Thanks a lot for today, I own you one later. Please don't tell anyone about this. I'll be going. I need to think about my next plan. So… thank you, and good bye."

Before he left, breathing heavily after everything, Jiraiya finally questioned him in a serious tone. "And what are you going to do to learn your powers for the next time you'll fight the Dark Lord?"

Yugi stopped walking as he was and slowly turned around. Jiraiya continues saying with his arms folded. "He'll return and target your friends. They won't be able to defend themselves from him and they'll likely die."

Yugi responds with a serious and suspicious tone. "I know. That's why I need to improve myself and become stronger. And why would you care?"

"Who knows, but I know you know that, but without proper training, you won't get far." Jiraiya replied as Yugi lowered his head, getting depressed that he might be right. He already got so far by himself, and he needs help to further improve his skills.

"However, I might be able to help." Jiraiya declares which surprises Yugi very much, lifting his head from depression. "Are you… going to help me? But can I ask, you're not going to train me to become a pervert. Right?"

Jiraiya instantly snaps as he shouts with a shocked, angry tone. "HEY! Quit calling me a pervert! I'm a legendary shinobi that is willing to train you!"

Yugi then says with a smirk. "Don't worry, just playing with you. I know you're good and amazing. I might as well guess that you know my father, right."

Jiraiya was astonished he knew that much. He smirks as he simply nods. Yugi continues saying with a determined tone. "If I learn from others besides using my sword, then I'll be a better Dragon Knight and a stronger person too."

There was a small silence until Yugi says with a more determine tone and look. "Okay, I'm in this training thing. If you teach me on how to use that _**Rasengan**_ thing move or that _**Summoning Jutsu**_, or anything to help me then I will beat down that demon lizard and protect those around me."

Jiraiya smiled as Yugi was truly determinate to become stronger. He finally says with his arms still folded up. "You remind me of someone I know who is eager to learn powerful moves. I'll try, but you must come with me for at least a few days to train."

Yugi thought for a moment, hesitative by the offer. He didn't want to worry his friends if he was missing, nor his grandpa or his older sister but he had no choice. He had to if he wishes to protect them all. He finally answers him. "Because you did save my life and you're not some evil, killing stranger, I guess a few days without school and going with your idea to be trained by you is okay. But I need to call my Grandpa to inform him on the situation. He knows about my secret, so it's okay for him to know where she is."

"Of course, but don't call me a stranger. Call me… your trainer or teacher." Jiraiya suggested. Yugi smirks as he takes out his cellphone and dials the number to his house. He got a ring and his grandfather's voice appeared. "Hello, Sugoroku Mutou here."

"Hey Grandpa. Can I ask you for a favor?" Yugi responds as his grandfather sounds surprise to hear him. "Yugi? Is something wrong? Has something happened to you?"

Yugi then explained what had happened to his Grandpa. He was surprised to hear Dark Leader Dragon's return, but more about Jiraiya's appearance.

"_Ah. Somehow, Sackertin was one to know that those from Minato's world would return here. And it's a good thing too. Now Yugi will be better in his skills. Hopefully, he'll be able to do fine._'' Yugi's grandfather thought to himself, understanding that Yugi needs to do this. ''Alright Yugi, have fun then.''

Yugi asked his Grandpa in concern, surprised to hear that from him. "Grandpa, are you sure about this?"

Grandpa answers him. "Yes, I do. I'll call the school about your absence, make an excuse for your sister and for everyone else and… good luck son. Everyone else will be waiting for you."

Yugi was still unsure to do this, but he smiles as he responds back. "Thanks for everything. Bye Grandpa, I'll come back soon. Promise."

With that, his grandfather said goodbye and end the conversation by turning off the phone.

Jiraiya asked the young Dragon Knight in a curious look. "So… are you ready or do you need to call someone else?"

Yugi thought to himself if he needed to call anyone else. He just nudged his shoulders and replied. "Nay. I'm fine like this. Sure, Jonouchi will be pretty mad, but besides him, everyone else will understand. "

Jiraiya made a smile and said with a humorist tone while bending his head to see him. "Then what are we waiting for, let's go!"

Yugi nods and looks up in the sky. Yugi had this look of determination, clinching his hand tight about what the Dark Lord said. He wants to beat him so badly that right now he has to. He thought to himself with a serious look. "_The next time we cross paths, I won't hesitate in beating you, Dark Leader Dragon._"

Jiraiya then jumps and leaps quickly to a tree. He stops from a distance and shouts to him. "What are you waiting for?! An invitation?! Hurry up!"

Yugi smirks and runs quickly towards him while Jiraiya continues on slowly. When the two were beside each other, the two went faster towards their unknown destination. Yugi felt sad and thought in wonder. "_I hope everyone else is okay and don't worry about me. I'm sure they'll understand._"

Yami appears behind him and says to him in thought. "_They will understand, I know they will._''

Yugi nods slowly as the two headed out, as the young man hopes he can grow stronger for his friends.

**Elsewhere****…**

Ichigo Momomiya was running around in a scared and panicky face. She was running around the block, hoping to spot Yugi still walking around. She shouldn't be concerned of this matter, but a friend is a friend and Yugi is a good friend, and she had this strong feeling he was in trouble. "_Where is he? Where is he?_"

After helping her father, she left in a hurry to find Yugi, but with no luck. She tried to think things clearly in a different point, and she thought of something. ''_He could be at home. Maybe this was something else… oh god. I hope it wasn't someone else or it would wrong._''

Ichigo began dialing on her new, pink cellphone. She thought while waiting for a ring. "_I'm glad that dad bought me a new cellphone after I __lost__ mine. I should've told Yugi about it during lunch if it wasn't for Jonouchi's stupid story when he had to go to the other side of town for just toilet paper. I hope Mr. Mutou-san answers._"

Someone finally answers the ringing, and it is Jenny who answers. "Hello, Mutou's Card Shop here. Who am I speaking to?"

Ichigo was nervous to responds because she knew right away it was Yugi's older sister. She never spoke nor even met her. It could be her or some girl that maybe Yugi's grandfather… ''_You watch too much TV Ichigo. Even so, an old man is an old man._''

Ichigo had to answers even if she had doubts, so she answered with a nervous, scared and low tone. "Yes… May I be speaking to Jennifer Mutou?"

Jenny got surprised to hear a young girl to responds with a kind and grateful voice because not everyone calls her by her full name. Ichigo was grateful that Yugi told her his sister's full name. Jenny responds to her politely. "Yes, this is Jenny Mutou. Who may this be?"

"I know I never met you, but I'm one of your brother's friends. I'm Ichigo Momomiya." Ichigo introduces herself, still nervous. She's like that, because of all the things Yugi told her about his older sister.

Jenny responds in an astonished tone, as she's delight to be speaking to the girl that Yugi and her Grandpa were talking about. "So you're Ichigo-chan. Yugi told me about you. You really got my attention since I heard about you. Just between us, are you his girlfriend?"

Ichigo was overwhelmed by her question. She barely responds while almost feeling being chocked. "Um… we're friends actually, but… eh… and that's okay too! Hahaha… yeah."

Jenny started giggling by her emotional responds. Ichigo apologizes with small blushes while being closer to her cellphone. "Sorry… I'm very sorry about that. I was wondering if Yugi-kun is at home."

Jenny giggles a bit more as she answers her a tad bit calmer. "I'm should be sorry for asking you that. And I was just curious too. As for my brother, he is not home, because my grandfather has just informed me that he's in a special trip with someone he knows. I'm not sure who, but I will get back to you as soon as he comes back, and after I talk to him."

Still not feeling good yet not completely disappointed, Ichigo understood as she thanks Jenny with some relief in her tone. "Oh. Okay, thank you so much Jenny-san. Bye-bye."

As soon as Ichigo hang up, Jenny also started to get some worries about Yugi and where he is. And she was mad too. Ichigo continue being unsure if Yugi is okay or not. She knows deep down in her that he is in trouble. Ichigo sighs, not wanting to panic again, as she decides to look for some signs of a battle.

Ichigo looked around for about an hour and no luck. Feeling defeated, Ichigo decides to go to work and just… work. She headed to the train station and along the way, she found something distributing. She found signs of burned ground, multiple crater-like holes, multiple slashes on the ground and debris of building walls and of the ground.

Ichigo immediately knew this was what made her unease, and she began to worried as well. She knew, with a sad look, that Yugi was the one fighting and it was certain it's a losing battle.

"_Did Yugi-kun really fought someone of the Dark Lord's forces and lost? Aw! What if it was that Dark Leader Dragon and Yugi-kun…_'' Ichigo thoughts were getting to her as she shook her head to not believe that.''_No! Yugi must be okay. Someone must have helped him or…_"

She pauses for a moment to look on her feet. Ichigo was actually scared of the thought that Yugi needed her help, well as Mew Ichigo, and she wasn't even there to help him. She has the power to make sure she can protect anyone, and yet, she couldn't even come to help a friend like him. She continues thinking with an upset look. "_I… should have been here. Maybe if I told him the truth about me, then he wouldn't be in any trouble… but I can't. I should have asked him to wait for me, but then again… do I… like Yugi-kun more than Masaya-kun._"

She once more shook her head to not let her ideas get to her again. She knows who she loves and that's Yugi. She raised her head up and jumped up and down for five times. She then shouts out in a slight peppy tone. "Of course not! I love Masaya-kun. Just… Yugi-kun, be safe."

She takes a breather out and relaxes. With that, Ichigo headed out to Café Mew Mew and continued wishing that Yugi will be okay.

**Meanwhile****…** **In a forest in the outskirt of Domino:**

Yugi was trying his best to catch up with the so-called Toad Sage. He thought to himself with an exhausted look. "_I think I prefer P.E. than this long, unsure how long to our destination trip. I'm… way too tired, and I should be tired._"

Jiraiya was faster than Yugi and moved way too quickly for an old man. Yami slightly smirk on how much of the difference between strength Yugi had with the pervert man. Jiraiya shouts to Yugi when he stopped on a tree branch, seeing how exhausted the boy was. "Keep up, will ya!"

Yugi sighs as he tries to hurry up. Jiraiya waited until Yugi was in front of that tree, and taking a small breather as he hold on the tree branch. The Sannin asks the young kid while he leaps to the next tree branch. "Oh… by the way, you don't mind if my apprentice joins us in your training?"

Yugi had an astound stare as he relied. "What?! You have an apprentice too! At first, I thought you were this pervert who spies on women, but you are also this great shinobi ninja who's extremely powerful and has a student of his own. From all that… you're still this weird person, Jiraiya-san."

''… EH!'' Jiraiya freaked out as he stared at Yugi with great astonished. Yugi raise his eyebrow, sweat dropping, as he asks. ''Something wrong?''

Jiraiya quickly snaps out and answers him while both grinning and slightly panicking. ''NO, NO! I'm happy to see a young man show respect to his elders.''

Yugi smiles, blushing reddish, as he liked the compliment that Jiraiya gave him. He always tries his best to be respect towards anyone, although he has his limits too for whom and why.

''Sure! After saving me, I have to; although, you got to stop acting like a pervert.'' Yugi suggested with a small smirk.

''WELL EXCUSE ME FOR BEING A LITTLE… grinning.'' Jiraiya answers angrily at first, before grinning with blushes of imaging naked women. Yugi sweat drops as he had a feeling he shouldn't ask.

Yugi says while chuckling with the same smirk. "Don't go crazy on me… um… you. I just think you are one, but… I guess you're okay too for protecting and helping others."

Jiraiya: "Um… thank you. And call me Master Jiraiya." He felt almost overwhelm by his compliment that he had a ridicules, funny face.

''Eh… I prefer Jiraiya-san.'' Yugi pointed out which made the white haired Sannin to grin happily. ''We all have our opinions and taste. I got to say it kid, you're not half bad!''

Yugi nods with a small smile, happy to sort of hear that.

After some time later of running, they arrived to some large, waterfall lake with a small fire camp-ground. Yugi was curious where this place was, and why no one notice such a place.

Jiraiya notices the young Dragon Knight's curiosity of the place they were at and immediately tells him. "This place is close to the patrol area between your city and my home of Konoha. And no, I can't tell you why this place exists. It's… personal."

Yugi nods in agree, not much curious of such a place. Suddenly, both of them sense someone was coming at them. For Yugi, it was always a rush when he sense that. "What is this sensation? It's not the same when a Dark Lord or a danger sense."

"This is Chakra sense. A shinobi can concentrate their own Chakra to sense on others Chakra. Only high-level user or Sensor-type ninjas can detect others with ease. Then again, for you it might be different just so.'' Jiraiya explained as Yugi just nodded, still not getting it much but he got the message. ''Plus, don't panic. I know this one; it's my student. I told him to come here."

Yugi was wondering if the Toad Sage knew he was going to agree to his training for him. He started to notice that this person's energy was very familiar, until he finally got it.

"_I recognize this one too. I know him. It's…_" Before Yugi could answer, that person appeared in front of the two. It was none other than Naruto Uzumaki who was grinning.

"Yo Ero-Sennin, what's with the message you sent me. If it's about money or help you with your ''research'', then just forget it! And another thing…" Naruto was stating angrily at the Sannin, before he noticed Yugi was standing there.

The two young teenagers saw each other as Yugi first says with a nervous voice and a stunned stare on his face. "Nar… Naruto-kun?!"

Naruto then said as he lowered his head for the ''-kun'' part again. "AH! You keep calling me that! And yup! Long time no see, Yugi!"

"Yeah… eh, what are you doing here?'' Yugi asked, still surprised to assumed that Jiraiya's student was Naruto of all people. It seemed perfectly right and wrong for some reasons.

''I also wanted to ask you that too.'' Naruto added with a curious look as he stared at Jiraiya.

Jiraiya was in a mild, but yet a joyful look as he says to Naruto. "So you met Yugi already. Good, so things won't be so complex for all."

Naruto declares angrily while pointing his finger to his mentor. "What in the world is going on Ero-Sennin?"

Jiraiya answers while pointing his finger back to him angrily. "Quit calling me "Ero-Sennin"! First was an old man, a pervert. I DON'T LIKE THAT!"

Yugi asked with a confuse anime look and a sweat drop behind his head. "Are you two related in some way? Also…Naruto, this pervert of a master ninja… guy is your mentor and you call him "Ero-Sennin"? It… makes sense to call him that after seeing him look at naked women."

''Pretty much, ya know! Although we're not related and I wouldn't want to be. That old pervert loves that type of stuff.'' Naruto answered with a confident smirk.

Jiraiya disagrees to that too with his head lower down. "Now you too! Why do people I know call me by pervert or worst?"

"Because… you are one." Naruto mutter. Yugi says with a bigger sweat drop. "Okay? So… you learn that _**Rasengan**_ technique from Jiraiya-san right?"

Naruto nods to his question. He then demanded to Jiraiya with a serious look. "So…WHAT THE HECK HAPPENED?!"

Without a second thought, Jiraiya told him exactly what had happened. Naruto was somehow disappointed that he still hasn't face this Dark Leader Dragon that's giving his new friend a lot of trouble. Yugi is just amazed why Naruto would want to fight such dangerous foes. Naruto was also sad that Yugi couldn't beat him, but glad that Jiraiya saved him.

After listening to Jiraiya's story, Naruto declares firmly with his eyes closed and his arms folded. "Okay… that was some tale, but I still don't get why Yugi is doing here?"

Yugi sweat drops once more, not believing the fact that Naruto doesn't still get it.

"I want to be able to fight the demon lizard and protect everyone else too. I won't let him hurt those most closest to me. This is why I need some training, and that's why I am here." Yugi answers him, both determined and scared of the situation.

Naruto understood what he meant by that. He would know, because for Naruto he needs to grow stronger too. So he can understand Yugi's reasons just as much as he does too. He nods with his eyes opened up and smirks. "Right! Then you might need my help too if you want to beat this Dark Lord weirdo."

Yugi got excited to hear that. He says while raising his fist up to his face. "Then I might have a chance to beat him with your help!"

Naruto grins as he's getting excited too. "Of course! As the future Hokage, I'll help my allies and friends on anything!"

Jiraiya looked at the two by how they quickly became friends. He says to both. "Then I guess that we have everything work out, we can start Yugi's training."

"So… what are you going to teach Yugi, Ero-Sennin?" Naruto asked Jiraiya while picking on his left ear. Jiraiya looked back to Yugi for a moment and answered his apprentice. "Because he's the Dragon Knight, that's why. I going to teach him my best to help him in understanding Chakra, and hopefully he'll get an idea to use our ways with Jutsu in his own way, like his father."

Naruto was in complete shocked and yells to Yugi with his non-pupil white eyes. "Father?! Your dad was the last one of those Dragon Knight guys… guys?!"

Yugi nodded as he told him with a sad tone. "Yes. He died with my mother when I was around 2 years old. I recently found out that he was this great knight who fought against the Dark Lord."

Naruto frowned to hear that. He can also understand Yugi as he never met his parents either.

"I'm sorry to hear that." The blond-headed shinobi said as Yugi shook his head and replied. "No problem. Things like that happen, so I have to stay alive until the end, I guess."

Naruto agrees with a big grin. He turns to Jiraiya and asks him again on Yugi's training. "So what Jutsu is first?"

Jiraiya says while wagging his finger like a teacher to his misbehaved student. "First thing is first, I want Yugi to learn what Chakra is and how to use it. Basics pretty much, because for him, the journey is different.

"Okay, but I have been able to use _**Dragon Shadow Clone Jutsu**_ a few times since my battle against Naruto. So don't I know plenty on this Chakra?" Yugi questions the training method. Jiraiya simply smirks as he whacks Yugi by the forehead with his two fingers. ''OUCH!''

"Don't get cocky, kid. Even someone like you needs to know the basics first. So… do you know how someone can gain and use Chakra?"

Yugi rubbed his forehead as he thought for a moment. He tried to remember back when he read that book about spiritual forces and energy. He then answered with a snap of his fingers. "Chakra is energy from the mix of both physical and spiritual of one's body and soul. Physical energy is from training and exercise and Spiritual energy is from the experience and concentration of one's mind and self. So I can guess that's how Chakra is used to create and manipulate the use of Jutsus. So I can say that if you have the capable chakra, you can use powerful Jutsus.''

Naruto was speechless to what Yugi just said. Jiraiya slightly smirks as the kid is very brilliant for someone in his age.

''My problem is I barely had such Chakra to use my Dragon Clone technique. Meaning if I was able to use that Jutsu, then what help me?" Yugi adds as this considers him more.

Jiraiya answers him with a serious look. "It was because of your Dragon-DNA that you were able to awoken your dormant power, but not fully. This explains how you can use your Dragon Clones a bit better than Naruto's Shadow Clones."

"Hey! I'm standing here!" Naruto yelled angrily at the Sannin who grinned a little. "My bad. Anyway, in order for you to use more frequently on your energy to use Chakra, you need to train and learn to truly possess it."

Yugi felt a little uneasy, almost as if this would be harsh and painful. Not to mention that it might take too much time as well. He asked him with an unsure look. "So… I need to large amount of exercise, right? Which also means it won't be easy and it will take time."

Jiraiya nods his head with a smile on his face. He says while pointing to a nearby tree, then the lake and then Naruto. "Exactly! Because we don't have time till Dark Leader Dragon makes his move again on one of your friends, I need you to be 100% sure on doing this. One can gain more Chakra and learn to use it better is in a fight more than practicing. So… before I train you to concentrate and improving on using it by climbing a tree with your feet or walking on water, I want you to first have a large clone battle against Naruto."

Yugi was confused by his training methods, but he agreed with a determine face. "I am 100% ready to master my powers. I refuse to let this slow me down, even if I have to fight Naruto-kun again."

''Yosh! Then I can't wait to battle Yugi full on!'' Naruto declares, all rev-up to fight. Jiraiya then said to him with a happy, wide smile. "This is also training for you too Naruto, because you need to also gain more control and gain more Chakra than before, especially against him."

This made Naruto very serious, knowing that Jiraiya was referring to his friend, Sasuke. Naruto clinched his fist furiously that he vowed he won't hesitate to fight him. He declares, over-excited, with so much determination. "Then why didn't you say that in the first place! Let's go Yugi! _**MULTI SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!**_"

In a flash and appearance of large white smokes, there were so many Naruto clones that it was an army size. Yugi was impressed by Naruto's improved clone Jutsu. Yami declares mentally to his partner. "_Are you sure about this? If so, then we should do this together._"

Yugi shook his head and responds in thought. "_No. I know that we're stronger together, but I have to do this on my own. Either way, when we become one, we both learned everything from the other. I want… to prove myself to protect our friends._"

Yami was astonished by how his old partner has grown-up so much, or in this case, still is growing up. He says to him in thought with a smile. "_Okay, I believe in you. Good luck. I'll at least give you some pointers._"

"_Right. Let's do this then._" Yugi answers as he closes his eyes and starts concentrating. He needed to think clearly on what he needs to do and whom he's doing this for. As he opens up his eyes, he unsheltered his Dragon Sword and held it with both hands.

"Just remember Naruto-kun… I don't have time to play around. So I'll beat you right now!" Yugi warns Naruto who smirks on the comment and responds. "And you just remember I can't let you beat me either!"

There was a small silence like in a western showdown. Then without any warning, Yugi and Naruto with his clone army charges at each other and the battle royal began.

Jiraiya took some distances away from the two and sat behind a shady, large tree. He said to himself while watching the two young kids fight each other for fun. "_This remains me how the Fourth and Sacto always had one of those fights to prove who was better. I hope… Yugi can learn these powers of his so he beat Dark Leader Dragon. He is… somehow our one and only hope._"

Both fighters seriously fought with all they had. Yugi did some _**Dragon Slice Attacks**_ and _**Dragon**_ _**Shadow Clone Jutsu**_, but it was hard against Naruto's clone army with them throwing _**Rasengan**_ and throwing Kunais back and forth.

Most moments, Yugi almost was outnumbered and exhausted and was about to just fall down and lay there. However, he thought of Jonouchi, Anzu, Honda, Danny, Judai, Sonic, Shadow, IchigoK and Ichigo M. He also thought of his grandfather, Jenny and everyone else who will suffer because of Dark Leader Dragon's acts. He refused to let that monster win. He got up over and over to not give up in myself and for everyone else. Naruto also notices that Yugi is trying his hardest to not lose. He felt glad that there was someone else so determined to never lose to anyone like him.

Before Yugi thought that he beat all of Naruto's clones, he just summoned more and more. Yugi had to use _**Dragon Spin Harpoon Slash**_ and _**Dragon Speed Burst **_combos to hit and confuse him which it alarm and astonish him. So, Naruto had to make things very more difficult for the young Dragon Knight. He creates another _**Rasengan**_, but his clone kept pouring in more rotation and power to it which made it bigger. He shouts out while he and his clone charges with the new bigger version Jutsu of the pervious. "_**GREAT BALL RASENGAN!**_"

Yugi was in complete amazed by Naruto's improved _**Rasengan**_ version, but he refused to lose now. He twirls his sword faster and faster until he shouts out while swings it. "Beat this! _**DRAGON SLICE ATTACK MAX POWER!**_"

He unleashed his own, bigger version of his crescent energy slash attack. Both improved version attacks collided in a huge explosion that sent both flying backwards. The blast took out all of Naruto's shadow clones and created a huge crater where both attacks touched. Both Yugi and Naruto were knocked out cold that both fell unconscious. Jiraiya gets up and says to himself while putting his right hand on his right cheek face. "This is going to be tougher that I thought… but at least I can sense a little of his Chakra. I'll let them rest until I get bored and force them up."

He sat down again and looked at the sunset that was coming down to night. In Yugi's head, the only think he was thinking about how he didn't want things to be. Even so, now that they have, he needs to grow stronger to beat the Dark Lord.

How will Yugi master his Chakra power and learn to use new Jutsu before his next battle against Dark Leader Dragon? Will Ichigo ever tell Yugi her secret before it's too late? I wouldn't tell you… yet.

**To be continued****…**

**(ENDING 1: Thank You! By Home Made Kazoku from Bleach)**

I hope everyone enjoy this chapter. The next one will be on the serious training on Yugi's Chakra training.

In the next episode… Yugi's training continues on as he learns a few things about controlling Chakra and on a certain history, as well on dragons.

Yugi: So… I NEED TO CLIMB A TREE WITH MY FEET!

Naruto: It's awesome right!

Yugi: … I guess.

Naruto: And next we can walk on water.

Yugi: … I hope no one compares us to Jesus.

Naruto: … Who?

Yugi sweat drops in horror: … Never mind. So next time in Yugioh! Dragon Knight Reborn: A Knight's Training Commences! Part 1: Chakra Flow!

Naruto: And taking in Ichigo's place at the moment, please remember to… eh…

Ichigo whispers to Naruto: Read, enjoy and review.

Naruto: Please remember to read, enjoy and review! See ya next time!

Ichigo sighs: Good enough. See you guys later. Bye-bye-Nya.

* * *

**I also thank Lord of light, aka LightLord92 and Darkness to help him on making his latest three part chapters of his story, Yugioh 5D's: The Paladins of Light. I requirement all those Yugioh! Fans to read his story and review it. I own him back for his kindness and hope that the son of the King of Duelist help the main hero against the evil that is going there. Also, for those who guess who Akio's mom is, PM me or review me. And… you may be right. I can't say, only half/half.**


	11. 10: Training, Chakra P1! Here's Dracokin

**Yu-Gi-Oh! : Dragon Knight Reborn!**

_**Created by: DragonKnight15**_

**Disclaimer: This story is a copyright from me. I also may have used other plots from other authors. Almost all characters, objects, names, places, powers, moves, events, plots and weapons are not original worked. They were already made from other manga, anime and cartoon stories. They are also already copyrights that I do not own. This story is an anime story. P.S.****This story is also a crossover of other anime/cartoon stories like Naruto Shippuden, Bleach, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Sonic X plus other Sonic video game plots and characters, Danny Phantom, FullMetal Alchemist, Sailor Moon, Pok****émon**** and others more later. Later on this volume, I am borrowing Erika Aoyama and Mew Erika from Arrick Haun better known as Redwallfan2000 from Fan as one of the other characters in this anime story. Ichigo Momomiya has also the name of "Tokadul" and she is 17 years old than 13 like in the anime. ****This is not also a copy of either any "Dragon knight" or "Dragon Knights" stories, but it's weird that I never heard of them until now. It is my idea, even if the names of it are weird. Some characters will have, sometimes, a short written name. ****Most names are in their Japanese or English versions. If you don't get it, look at in the Internet.**** Note: Most Duel Monster card names will be in their English names. ****Also, most cards effects are change into their anime version.**

Hello Readers, this is Redo Episode 10 of the first arc of Beginnings, the Dragon Knight of Light and the Mew Heroine! And this will be a four part episode called ''Growth and Trust''. Hope you love it! Hope you enjoy it and review it too. **P.S. I do not own them all or any of them except this crossover story, so I wrote the band's or artist's name that wrote that song which I do not own again.**

* * *

**OLD: I must also thank Nosuka chan for her work on Dracokin. I own her a lot and she is allow to use him for her work in FanFiction. I'm also promote her story, Amu Momomiya: Decendant Of An Unknown Past. Ever wonder why Amu Hinamori doesn't look like her parents by her eyes and hair, the reason why is because she's adopted. Her real parents are out there and she goes to find them. What new world will she find and why is Ikuto part of this too. All that and more in her story. I requirement all Tokyo Mew Mew and Shugo Chara fans to read and review it! You'll enjoy it! Thank you again, Nosuka chan and hope you got a chance to read it! Also, go to ****kurai-shiruke**** in ****deviantart ****to check out her work, but don't forget to add www. and .com.**

* * *

**OLD: I'm also here to promote another story, Dimensional Enemy by sntsbueno. It's still on chapter 1 but it is an excellent story about a dangerous evil man known as Kori who releases a great being known as the Taiji no. His plan is to gain power unlike any ones imagination. He goes after heroes who have great power (Naruto Uzumaki, the Son of Goku, Ichigo Kurosaki, Sailor Moon, etc.) Will these heroes fight this great evil and save their worlds? I requirement that all who read that story to give their support on it and review it with your thoughts. **

* * *

**The Earth... is a great place where humanity and all other creatures live and learn to evolve little by little, but this great world has Darkness in it too. Evil beings who wish to conquer this world and everyone. **

**Only one being stood against them to show everyone the power of light and hope, but this great mythical dragon wasn't able to stop them. He gave his powers and hope to a human that was known by his name, the Dragon Knight! **

**Before this hero also met his end, he gave the legendary Dragon Sword and his hopes and dreams to the next knight, his youngest son who is destined to become a legend by the sides of his comrades and his love. This hero... is the Hero of Light, the Last Dragon Knight of Light!**

* * *

**(OPENING 1: Melissa by Porno Graffitti from Fullmetal Alchemist)**

**Volume 1: Chapter 10: A Knight's Training Commence! Part 1: Chakra Flow!**

**In the previous episode of DKR****:**

_Yugi was forced again into a battle against Dark Leader Dragon, and this time the young knight was determined to defeat him. However, it didn__'__t end the way Yugi wanted it as the Dark Lord had a huge advantage against the young Dragon Knight with his new attacks and ultimate defense, __**Black Flame Armor**__. Unable to do any damage, Yugi was about to suffer more than defeat until one of the legendary Sannin, Jiraiya or also known as old man pervert appeared and saved him._

_Even though the Toad Sage was able to beat the demon lizard, he still vowed to Yami Yugi that he will try to hunt him own and kill him. If he hides, he also said that he will kill everyone he ever knew or had any contact, and he couldn__'t let that happened__._

_Unsure on what he had to do; Yugi vowed himself that he'll grow stronger and become a true knight for everyone. From seeing his determination, Jiraiya told him that he'll help him by training him in his Chakra powers. Yugi agreed to his propose, so he can be stronger to beat Dark Leader Dragon._

_Unaware of the situation, Ichigo Momomiya is in worries about Yugi and where he could be at, almost considering that he could be dead._

_Yugi and Jiraiya arrived in a small waterfall lake in a far outskirt of Domino and the Hidden Leaf of Konoha where Yugi's training will be at. Then Naruto Uzumaki arrives who is revealed as Jiraiya's apprentice and is asked to help him. Of course, he agrees with his extreme burning passion of compassion. The first part of his training is to both physically and mentally learn and release his Chakra by having a battle against the Genin Shinobi with his __**Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu**__army, but Yugi still pull through that. Both teenagers were knocked out when their strongest attacks collided. Now Yugi__'s training starts._

_What will happen in this episode? Find out now!_

**And now the conclusion from the previous episode****… One day later:**

Yugi and Naruto were so tired when they finally woke up that it took them a little while to get up. Their faces were like they haven't slept for days. Yugi says while yawning of sleepiness. "Is it morning already? Who won our battle?"

Naruto looks around the whole place where they fought and said in wonder. "Um… me! Right?"

''Let's call it a tie.'' Yugi suggested as Naruto agreed with a thumb up. ''Cool. I don't mind.''

Yugi nods in agreement. Then Jiraiya's voice shouts from up far. "Hey! You two took your sweet time resting!"

Both teenagers looked up at the top of a large tree and saw Jiraiya standing on a tree branch. Yugi was amazed by how he got there. The Sannin announces to the two with a smock-face. "Okay… Let's start with the first lesson, and pretty much a basic one when learning to control Chakra. Yugi, I want you to concentrate a fixed amount of your Charka or energy in this case to the bottom of your feet and then climb this tree by running up here."

Yugi blinks for a moment of shock, a little too overwhelmed by what that even means. ''So you want me to climb that tree?! You sure I can do this?''

''Pretty much. If you wish to become stronger, than do what you must to make it stronger. No pain, no game.'' Jiraiya pointed out which made Yugi realized that he was right. Sure he's worried if he doesn't master such power, but no pain, no game. He had to if he wants to improve on his skills.

Yugi forms a hand seal and blue chakra begins to stream out around his feet. He runs towards the tree and lift his feet right up to the tree branch. At first, he thought he had it as he hasn't miss up. However, he slips up and falls on his back in a funny way, as he lands on his butt. Naruto starts laughing while placing his hands on his knees.

"Maybe you should explain to him how to release the right amount." Naruto suggested as Jiraiya sweat drops as he should have.

Naruto walks up towards Yugi and lifts him up with both his hands. Yugi, scratching his head, asked Naruto with an unhappy face. "So how do you do it, all mighty shinobi?"

Naruto smirks as he'll show him. He forms a hand seal and an equal amount of his chakra began to form under his feet. He charges on the same tree Yugi failed to walk and begins his own walk with his feet. Yugi was speechless when he saw that Naruto was walking on it without any trouble.

Naruto explains with a smile when he stopped up-side down under the tree branch that Jiraiya is standing on. "See? No problem. It's actually really hard to just walk on a tree. If it wasn't for Kakashi-sensei for teaching my team this, then it would be very hard."

Yugi was startled to hear that. He says in amazed. "So… you have two teachers or Senseis as you call them?"

Naruto says while nodding slowly. "Yeah… well, three actually but it is cool."

He jumps off the branch, climbs down the tree and landed back where he was. He further explains to him about the tree climbing. "You need to have the right amount of chakra under your feet in order for a successful climb. If not, you either slip off or crush the bark and will be pushed back to the ground. The main part is… um… "

Jiraiya interrupts as he adds on. "-Is about having chakra control in order to fully have control over your chakra and how to use it properly."

Naruto raise his eyebrow as he questions that training. "Wait… if it's about chakra control, why not first learning how to stand on water."

Yugi yells in a stupefy tone, not expecting to hear that. "WHAT?! You can walk on water too! That's… very awesome. I want to try that!"

Jiraiya shake his head and says with a grave tone. "Not a good idea! Water Surface walking technique is harder than climbing a tree because the amount of chakra that you need on your feet will change frequently by the change of the water current."

Yugi was dissatisfied about that, hoping to try to walk on water. The Sannin then said with a small smile: "Well… You can't skip a step on an instruction or you'll miss it up. So until you master climbing the tree, I won't let you process to the next step.''

Yugi sighs as he submits to those rules. He nods as he agrees. ''Alright. Then I'm going to try again on tree climbing; just watch me!"

Yugi stares back to the tree again with serious eyes. He forms a hand seal to pour in chakra on his feet again. He still hasn't notices his own chakra stream, but he is beginning to sense it better. He runs towards it and starts climbing it. He almost had it by few inches, until his right foot made a crack on the bark. He jumps off it and falls on his butt.

Naruto says while trying not to laugh again. "You… were… there. Just a little more and you'll master it in no time!"

Even with his encouragement, Yugi is sure enough that he needs to try harder to master it to get to the good parts. He then thought of something and asked Jiraiya. "Can I also walk on any kind of solid surface like a building or something metal?"

Jiraiya responds with a smirk. "Of course. Any solid surface also counts on walking on."

In a mere second, Yugi yells in energize and thrill tone and face. "ALL YEAH! If I learn that, then I will be able to walk on walls and jump back and forth to wall to wall."

Jiraiya nods to what he said because it was true. Yugi was excited to hear that because he assume the climbing was only for trees, but now that it works with anything solid, he can make this work in his favor. Yugi forms the same hand seal and runs back to the tree with a faster pace. He starts climbing and then fell half way to the top. Naruto and Jiraiya were impressed by how quickly he is learning. Yugi says while getting up. "This hurts so much! But I can't let this stop me. Okay… once more over and over again till I master it!"

Yugi tried again and failed to only try over and over again. By seconds, by minutes, by hours; he has been doing the same thing for such a long time that Naruto fell asleep. Every time Yugi failed by either falling or jumping back, he got up and does it again and again until he does it right. This… of course; will take a long while. However, Yugi didn't care because he was determined to master this and grow stronger.

**Elsewhere****…** **Inside Dark L.E. Enterprise**:

Dark Leader Dragon was quite amused as he sat on his throne with an evil smile. He was very cheerful by his close crushing victory against Yugi, but also not truly because he was both unable to defeat him and was humiliated by his beaten by Jiraiya. Even so, he was still happy until his second-in-command Dark General Knight appeared before him.

"My lord, I am very pleased that you out match that foolish boy. It will be his…" The dark general was saying until he was interrupted by his lord with an evil serious look. "Even if I beat him… I still couldn't kill him! Remember that fact! Now I have to find that brat and finish what I started!"

The dark general bows down slightly nervously so his lord didn't notice his fear. Dark Leader Dragon continues saying with a much, less stress tone. "Anyway… it's okay because it will be like a hunt. And a hunt is good for my lust to devour that boy. Have you found him?"

Dark General Knight got up to his feet and told him while looking a bit serious. "No. I sent out the Dark Dragon Hunters to scout, search and locate the Dragon Knight, but with no luck. He's not even in Domino or even Tokyo anymore."

Dark Leader Dragon wasn't disappointed; in fact, he was expecting it as he declared with some displeased. "Figure as much. He's with that Sannin, the Toad Sage Jiraiya. It's dangerous to confront him as such, so we have no choice but to go with Plan B."

"Are you sure about this, my lord? It's not worth our time." Dark General Knight tried to explain as the Dark Lord chuckles evilly. The evil general was unsure why his lord was confident in Plan B.

Dark LD says with a malicious and psychopathic grin. "When I make a threat, it's not a threat; it's an act! I will kill everyone the little brat **ever** cares about. I'll start with that girl who seems to be with him, Ichigo Momomiya. Besides…"

He pauses to think of an image of a young version of Shintaro Momomiya. He didn't know why he was thinking of him of all times… but it drove the Dark Lord furious as he adds angrily. "I have unfinished business with her father, so I'll deal with her. I also want to know something about her and her connections with that brat and the cat girl too."

"By yourself, my lord?" Dark General Knight questions if his lord would fight alone. He got his answer as the Dark Lord replies with a nod. "Yes, but I need time to rest up before going after her. Then…I'll enjoy myself! Hahaha! HAHAHAHAH!"

The Dark Lord couldn't wait to do what he shall do next, just because he's going to enjoy himself.

**Hours later****…**

Naruto was still asleep while Yugi is training. That was until he hit by a stick from a tree branch dropping on his face. He slowly wakes up to be completely surprised to see an up-side down Yugi standing on a tree branch.

"How long have you be THERE?!" Naruto shouted in shock to see him up there. Yugi shrugged with his shoulders and said with a small smirk. "For like almost half an hour."

Naruto got up quickly and said while giving him a thumb up. "That's so AWESOME, Yugi! You must have a lot of Chakra to be able to do that."

Yugi jumps off the branch and does a small flip down back to the ground on his feet, barely. He says to him with a chuckle. "I must have too. I think."

The two of them started laughing for a moment. Then Jiraiya appears out of nowhere and says to Yugi. "So you finally did it. I must say, not bad at all."

Yugi was really glad to hear that from him. The Sannin continues saying while pointing his finger to the lake. "The next exercise is Water Walking. This one is very difficult by the change in charka stream in your feet. Try it out."

Yugi nodded as he then began to think while crossing his arms. He was staring right at the lake, wondering how he should approach this. Not just that but the whole idea to walk on water. It made him smile to think what he could do with such a trick. He was really energetic to make it work.

Yugi then walked towards it and stood in front of the lake. He removed his jacket and lifted up and tied his pants legs up to his knees. He then formed a hand seal and stands still to concentrate his chakra. He was like this for a while.

"I'm wondering why he's standing for such a long time. I would have walked already." Naruto yapped as he yawns.

Jiraiya was very dumbfounded by Naruto's idiotically as he replied. "Because he is much straight thinker to what he has to do correctly. To be able to think twice on doing a technique is very important so he won't miss up unlike some people."

Naruto was confused by his words, until he got the idea with a furious face. He yells ferociously. "You mean me! I do… think… twice! I learn and master incredible Jutsus that they're awesome and powerful."

Jiraiya: "That not what I mean. Compare to you and Yugi, he is much wiser to what his next move should be and not spam the same moves unless it would work fine. And he can think, like your friend Shikamaru. You sometimes make good choices, but not always. Just watch and learn."

Naruto just cool down and change his direction back to Yugi. Properly Jiraiya was right in Naruto's head, even the part that Yugi thinks… smart like his friend Shikamaru Nara.

Yugi's feet began to flow chakra to a normal stream. He then walked towards onto the lake in hope he can walk on the water. After a few seconds, he was in the middle of the lake where he was actually standing on water. He didn't notice it until he look down on his feet. He began to smile and hopped on each foot in happiness.

"Alright! This is awesome! This is-" Yugi was unable to finish his sentence because his right foot went through the water, as he noticed it in terror and he fell in the water. Naruto and Jiraiya were startled in an idiot look with a sweat drop behind their heads.

"Hahaha! Well… he did do better than I did." Naruto declared with a laughable grin. Jiraiya sighs as he adds. "Yes… he did. I hope he can breathe underwater."

After a few seconds later, Yugi came back from the deep water to the surface, throwing up some water out of his system. This was not what he was hoping for when walking on water, especially getting soak.

Yugi was on his knees, trying to breathe as much as he could. Yami appeared behind him and asked in thought to his partner with concern. "_You okay Yugi? I'm at least glad that you took those swimming lessons before._"

"_Me…too. I couldn't… barely… breathe in there. I DON'T LIKE SWIMMING. I got… to be careful next time around._" Yugi sighed mentally as he hates swimming. He was never a swimmer and that's something he could never be; it's not him.

Yugi got up in his feet and look back to the lake. He thought to himself, trying to plan out his approach to this new problem. "_I got to remember to change my chakra stream in order to not fall. Let's try this again._"

This time removing his pants, as it reveals his boxer shorts, and removing his shirt, Yugi reformed the hand seal and concentrated to his chakra again. His feet yet again began to stream under them. He begins walking on the water to yet again fall after 20 seconds. He later came back to land with a huge exhausted face while trying to say with some water in his mouth. "Okay… okay… again!"

He forms the same hand seal and chakra pour around his feet again. He then walks back to the water and tries this again and again and again. Naruto had a serious face when he was staring at him. He had a flashback of him in the old times as a kid when he was doing that same training. It made him think back how he wanted to pass the Chunin Exam and how he wanted to prove himself to be strong, especially to Neji Hyuga who wanted to beat him the most, before Sasuke.

"_He's that determinate to be stronger to beat that Dark-what's-it's-face. Boy is Yugi awesome! I wonder if he has another reason why he fights besides his friends._" Naruto asked himself, curious by Yugi's determination as he watches him fail again.

Yugi still refused to back down as he continues trying the same thing over and over.

Time passed by as night arrived, and after many fail attempts, Yugi finally manages to get it right, before taking another dive in.

After a few more tries to perfect it, Yugi was actually lying on the water's surface with both his arms around his head's back. He had his eyes closed and was resting with a big smile on his head. Then he heard Naruto's voice shouting at him. "Hey Yugi! Are you done yet or just bored?!"

Yugi slowly opened his eyes up and got up as he's realizing where he was sleeping on and it was the water. Overwhelming at first which made Yugi panic, just slightly as he remembered how badly it would be if he loses concentration. He turned his head to see Naruto waving at him. Yugi then looked around the sky and thought to himself in surprise. "_Wow. I was practicing so hard, that I must have fallen asleep. Kinda cool, yet scary if you think about it._"

The young man walks or should Yugi say, slides back to land like in a skating ring except its water instead of ice. Jiraiya appears again out of nowhere as soon as the young Dragon Knight arrived on land.

"Not bad. You even got to slide back without actually walking instead. In just a few days, you learn chakra control and use it well. Not bad again, for a newbie." Jiraiya declared almost unimpressed, but in fact he was frightening impressed. ''_Except you did it_ _beyond any Shinobi really, then again, Sackertin did the same thing and master it all with ease too. Having such powers as the Dragon Knight can do almost anything._''

"I double agree to that. I'm super impressed for you! Well… for a starter." Naruto added, just grinning as he was just impressed. Not a big surprising coming from him came by Jiraiya's mind.

Yugi thank them both two with a blushing smile while scratching his head. "Well… It's really nothing. It was hard, but I did it. So, Jiraiya-san, what's next?"

"Well… I guess that you're now ready for the _**Summoning Jutsu**_." Jiraiya announced which got Yugi very excited about it that he hopped happily. He said with a smile. "Sweet. About time too! I wonder what kind of summoning I'm going to do. Will it be a frog, a toad, or a dog?"

"Sadly, Ero-Sennin can only summon toads, but do you know about that Jutsu?" Naruto pointed out which made Jiraiya pretty furious to hear that.

Yugi sweat drops as he answers Naruto's question. "I remember when Jiraiya-san preformed such a summoning. I also noticed it require a bit more Chakra or energy to use such a Jutsu. And I can kinda assume it summons any creature to assist you in battle."

Naruto was like speechless that he knows about it almost too well, more than he did. Jiraiya says to the young Dragon Knight while giving him praise. "Not bad again. You're full of surprises. It does also require the offer of some of your blood and the require hand seals for the selected summon. It depends on what summon creature will appear. But there's one more bit."

He then took out a small book from inside his big scroll and continue saying. "The summoning contract that you'll be making will not be on Toad Summoning."

He shows him the front of the book as it's called "_The mythical creature of Time and Space by John Smith?_''

''Who's John Smith?" Yugi questions as Jiraiya just shrug his shoulders. The author's name was unknown for Yugi, as he didn't recognize it at all.

"This book was written by someone very interesting and unique. Also, this isn't any regular book; it's also a Summoning contract for the legendary creatures." Jiraiya explained as Naruto was not paying attention, much, other than his hungry.

Yugi muttered the last words Jiraiya just said in his head. "_Legendary… creatures?_"

The Toad Sage continues explaining to him as he turned the page in the book that shown a contract. "You can bind the contract to summon forth your Summoned creature. In order to make the contract valid, you need to write your name on the special scroll page, but it has to be written with your blood. Hope you're not scared to do it."

Yugi wasn't so concerned about that because he was more focus on looking through the book by turning some of the pages. He then found the page that the Sannin was talking about. The top words were written on the top in red like blood which it was. "_Contract of Summoners_" the words of the title of the page said in Japanese.

The list of summoners was a few. Yugi's eyes were stun when he saw the names. The top was Dragon Knight, the so-called legendary hero. The name itself made Yugi wondered who was this Dragon Knight? The last two names of the list were more stunning. The second before the end was his father, Sackertin Mutou. The other was more stunning which shocked the tri-color kid.

"_No way… But he… could it be that he…_" Yugi turned pale in complete shock to the name he was still staring at. Yami noticed his partner's worries as he asks him in concern. ''_Yugi, what's wrong?_''

Yugi didn't answer the Pharaoh as he asked Jiraiya while staring back to him. "Do you know who had this book or anyone beside me that you taught this summoning too?"

Jiraiya raise his right eyebrow while placing his right hand on his chin in wonder. He finally answered him. "Well… A powerful and amazing Jonin I know very well was training someone a year before on the summoning. Nothing else I know about it."

Naruto had a suspicion look with his arms folded around him. He thought that the only amazing Shinobi that his Pervy teacher would call anyone else would be one person.

"_Kakashi_ –_sensei? He's the one who Ero-Sennin was talking about. But why?_" Naruto thought in his head with a sure look. "_Only he can call my other sensei like his equal, but… who was Kakashi-sensei teaching that __**Summoning Jutsu **__to anyway... and why?_"

Then Jiraiya said to Yugi after Naruto was still thinking. "I don't know who learned this Jutsu though. Anyway, why did you want to know?"

"No reason." Yugi responds, obviously lying, while biting his thumb which small amount of blood began to come out. "So, what are we waiting for… let's do this."

"Well… okay! Let's not waste any more time." Jiraiya agrees as he places the book on the ground to allow Yugi to write his signature on the contract. "All you need to do is write your name to officially make the contract legit."

Yugi nods as he bends down and begins to write his name with his bloodily thumb in Japanese. "Yugi…Mutou. There, done is done. Now can I use that summoning?"

Jiraiya nods his head and replies. "All you need to do is form the hand signs of the summoning. Now watch and see my hands."

Jiraiya begins to form some hand signs to show the young hero knight to how to summon his creature. Yugi study each hand seal so he won't make a mistake.

"Okay, now you try it and hope for the best. Also, try not to forget that it takes Chakra to perform the summoning." Jiraiya advice as Naruto nods in agreement.

Yugi nodded as he seemed calm, but he actually felt a little scared if he ends up messing up. As much as he didn't want, he just made a smirk to the challenge he must overcome. He form the hand signs in perfect sync and fast pace. He places his hand that was bitten on the ground and shouted out. "Here we go. _**SUMMONING JUTSU!**_"

Then a written, a seal scroll words appeared in the form of round circle with nine straight lines coming out of the center of it. Then white smoke appeared on top the summoning spot after Yugi lift his hand up. Yugi, like any other newcomer of summoning animals, was excited to see his summoning. However, from what it appeared was a huge egg. Yugi, Naruto and Jiraiya were all stun with a sweat drop behind their heads.

"Hahaha! What the heck is that supposed to be?!" Naruto shouts with the urge of laughing which he did.

Yugi, who was still stunned, started shouting at the Toad Sage with an upset tone. "WHAT THE HELL DID I JUST SUMMON?!"

Jiraiya didn't answer him; he just stared at the egg as it began to move. Naruto stops laughing and Yugi look in the same direction to see the egg hatching. Naruto got down to his knees to look very close to the egg. Then it open up and something appeared and bit Naruto's nose, and hard. The reaction was slow, but the blond-headed shinobi finally screams out painfully as he tries to remove the brown young, tiny lizard like creature with very small wings. "GET THIS THING OFF MY NOSE! THIS HURTS!"

The knock-headed ninja finally pulls the winged lizard out of his nose and drops it on the floor. The bite marks on his nose were completely red and messy that made Yugi to laugh slightly. Yugi looks at the small creature, trying to guess what it was as it too stared at the human with its slitter-like eyes. He turns to Jiraiya and questions him with a suspicious yet surprised stare, as if he knew what the lizard was. "Umm… I know this is weird, but is this little lizard… a real baby dragon?"

"An infant dragon to be exact, but you're right. Yugi, you are close to becoming a Dragon Summoner. And believe you me, those kind of summoners are RARE." Jiraiya answers with his arms folded up.

Yugi was both astonished and amazed by the fact that he's a Dragon Summoner, which is weird for him to be one. He then asked him. "But… I thought most dragons are just myth and legend?"

"Not exactly. That's what the ordinary human wants to think." Jiraiya replies back. The tri-color teen nods, trying to bet the tiny dragon baby by the chin which it liked it.

"Alright, now that the chit-chat is done, can Yugi just learn to properly use that Summoning of his?! I'M STILL IN PAIN!" Naruto shouts while still rubbing his bitten nose. Jiraiya agrees with his apprentice. "Right, right. Like Naruto says, Yugi must continue on. You still want to though, right."

Yugi nods and he starts focusing his Chakra again to use his Summoning technique again. Even though it wasn't big summon creature, he couldn't help but try again and see if he can master it.

**Elsewhere****... At Domino High School, few days later:**

As Yugi's training passed on, his friends and family were still worried when they'll see him, and one of them was most concerned.

Ichigo Momomiya has just arrived to the school as fast as she could to see if Yugi came back. She first checked the school grounds, but nothing. Then she went to the lockets, but no luck. She checked every hall on every floor on every class, but no sign of Yugi. She went to her classroom, but he still wasn't here.

"_Oh no… why is he not here yet? He… should be here or called me, or left me a darn message!_" Ichigo talks to herself in a depressed look and upset too. She shouldn't worry, but she is because Yugi is a friend and as bad as it sounds for her, she blames herself for not being there when he was possibly attacked. She even couldn't focus because of this. The guilty was overwhelming her too much it's driving her nuts!

Ichigo decided to take a breather and calmed down, until she felt someone was behind her and it was Masaya who greeted her. "Good morning, Momomiya-san."

He then noticed that she wasn't paying any attention on his hello. For Ichigo not greeting someone means something is very wrong. He asked her in a concerning tone. "Is something wrong? You seem to be on your worry face situation."

She finally notices him back and now she was more worry to even say anything. She quickly changes her face and says in a fake-ish peppy tone. "Nothing is wrong! Everything is great for me, Masaya-kun! SUPER GREAT!"

Masaya just stared serious at Ichigo who's sweated dropping on her voice. He knew something was amidst with his girlfriend.

"Yugi's not here again. Are you… worried that he's not here?" Masaya asked which Ichigo panicked. She got caught, but she couldn't explain to him why he's not here or the fact that she's this worried. This is her boyfriend, but she cares about Yugi-kun too, not equality but close. She slowly sighs as she says as calmly as possible. "I am… because he said he would… umm… help me on a project and now he's not here."

Masaya didn't buy it so much, but he still understood Ichigo's worries. He just nods smiling as he responds. "Well… I got it. He does work with his grandfather after all."

She nods to that and that he bought it too. Masaya adds with smile. "Don't worry about him. I'm sure he'll come a little late.''

This made Ichigo happy to hear, coming from Masaya's mouth.

''Yeah! He will. Anyway… do you want to hang out this afternoon?'' Ichigo asks, curious if maybe she could spend some time with her lover.

''Sure! I got some time, and we need some time alone too. I'll see you later, Momomiya-san." Masaya accepts as he waves his hand and leaves.

"Thank you, Masaya-kun! I'll see you too!" Ichigo says to him with a small wave. Even though he was right, she still didn't feel completely better. The more she hung out with Yugi, the more she cares about him. She sighs and decides to just wait and see when Yugi will return.

Ichigo goes to her classroom and desk, wanting to take a quick cat nap, until Jonouchi rushes in front of her with a very worried expression.

"What your face… um… Momomiya, WHERE'S YUGI!" He yells like an idiot in her ear. Luckily she didn't have her cat ears or it would hurt a lot more. She shouts back to Yugi's idiot friend. "Don't yell, you goof ball! Um… listen… did you got a chance to talk to Yugi's sister, Jenny-san?"

At first, Jonouchi had no idea on what she was talking about until it hit him like a dodge ball. He says with a small grin. "Oh yeah… I forgot that Yug has a sister. Heh Heh, but why?''

''Plus, is she attractive?" Jonouchi whispers to her with a smiling smirk. Ichigo sweat drops at the horror of this idiot's nut-size head.

She slaps her forehead and explains to him with an annoyed face. "First off… NOT YOUR TYPE!''

Jonouchi gritted his teeth angrily how he never gets what he wants. He thought maybe, if he and his best friend's sister could be more… sadly that will never happen, UNLESS HE TRIES!

''And second, I called her if Yugi came home, but he never came because he's on a trip. And she even added she'll break his head when she sees him. In fact, Yugi-kun told me once she would break you for annoying her with those letters." Ichigo added which scared Jonouchi on the last part. He sent those letters in hopes that maybe she would love him… and now it only made things worse for him. Jonouchi was certain that maybe things wouldn't work with Yugi's sister, and if it did, he wouldn't want to enjoy it.

Jonouchi understood what she said, but then he asks her with a suspicious look. "But wasn't Yug going to your work place?"

"Eh… changed of plans and I wanted to check-up on him… and that's when I learned that he went to this trip and that's it. Nothing else… I just assume that Yugi-kun might be mad at me." Ichigo explained in a sad tone, still regretting not being there when he needed her.

Jonouchi notice her sadness and boy is he sad about it. He felt bad for her, and that was the true, even though he can't stand her. He had to be the good guy and cheered her up. He sighs as he declares with a confidant face. "Don't worry; Yugi is the nicest guy you could ever meet. When it comes to anything, Yugi will stand up for his friends and care about them, no matter what!"

Ichigo slightly smiles to hear it, because it sounds like Yugi to be okay. Yugi is a nice guy, and probably one of the reasons why she likes him.

"He's also brave and strong enough to handle anything me or Jonouchi can do." Honda adds as he appears behind his good friend. Jonouchi panicked slightly as he assumed he saw a ghost. He slaps Honda's back head and shouts at him. "Don't scare me like that! And why didn't you come in earlier!"

Honda responds angrily while rubbing his head. "Because I was asking everyone in school if they've seen Yugi anywhere, moron! Plus I was helping Anzu in also finding him in his route but no luck. She'll come later cause' she's still trying to spot him. She's totally depressed and way over reacting about Yugi going missing. Sigh, I shouldn't be surprised about the history they had."

Ichigo was surprised to hear that; she never knew that Anzu cares that much for Yugi, especially this history part. Jonouchi notices that and sighs once more as he says to her with his arms folded. "Oh right! You don't know, do you?"

Ichigo didn't get what he was talking about as she shakes her head. Jonouchi expects this as he continues explaining with a serious tone. "Before we ever met you like a year ago, liked those times… both Yugi and Anzu were… a couple."

Ichigo completely froze up just by hearing the word "couple". Yugi never told her that he and Anzu-san were at one point dating, although she has a feeling that those two care about each other very deeply. She just didn't know how to react. Jonouchi added with a sadder tone. "They both were close during those old days, even more with the fact that they were childhood friends. It was after a few months after Yugi help send the Pharaoh to the afterlife when they admit their relationship. It was…"

Ichigo saw that Jonouchi was crying tears of a man like he does sometimes as he continues. "It was SO beautiful! They really care about each other like two doves swimming in the same lake."

Ichigo made a small smile to hear that while Honda tries to hold his tears too. The blond haired teen rubs his eyes with his sleeve as he continues on with a disappointing frown. "But… like all good things, IT HAD TO END! Something happened three months ago that change that. After that, those two broke up, but… but they continued being just friends. And…Yugi, began to grow-up too."

Ichigo was now both curious and astonish why those two who loved each other so much, from that long time, and just like that they ended it and Yugi change so much, even his hair style… maybe because of that. She quickly asked them. "But… Why? Why would they… do that if they love each other! I need to know! Jonouchi, Honda, do you guys know how?"

They both saw that Ichigo really wanted to know, however, they weren't sure how to tell her.

"Sorry about this, but Jonouchi nor I know how or exactly why Yugi and Anzu broke up in the first place." Honda responds while Jonouchi nods in agreement. This made the red haired heroine very disappointed to hear that, upset to not know why. This also made the blond haired duelist feel sorry for her, and he then remembered something.

"Well… the only three who might know that story would be Yugi, Anzu, or…"Jonouchi stated as he was going to say it, until he spotted someone and pointed his finger automatically to a person that just entered the class. Ichigo turns her head to see none other than her twin-male-name-friend, Ichigo Kurosaki who was again attacked by Keigo but he just hits him with his arm without even noticing it.

Ichigo M couldn't believe that her orange-haired-twin-having-the-same-name-friend knows what exactly happened between Yugi and Anzu. She thought with a sweat drop behind her head. "_Maybe I should ask Anzu-san first before Kurosaki-san. From what others told me, Kurosaki-san is clueless about love, or is he? Never mind, Anzu-san should do fine! But how?_"

With that, Ichigo plans to confront Anzu to learn the truth… as soon as she comes back and during lunch, hopefully. Right now… she thanks Jonouchi and Honda for their help and plans her move while still wondering how Yugi is doing.

As Ichigo waited, however, Anzu never came for the whole day. Jonouchi told Ichigo that she'll come in tomorrow, so she had to be prepared until then, to find the truth!

* * *

_**Commercial Break:**_

_**Yugi: I will master this Summoning!**_

_**Naruto: I so want some ramen right now- I MEAN! Time to train, believe it!**_

* * *

**Hours later****… Back at the training ground, at night:**

Yugi was getting frustrated by how many times he used _**Summoning Jutsu**_ with no luck but a few more eggs and a few baby dragons. However, he wasn't planning on giving up.

Naruto was lying on behind a tree for how boring this was getting. Jiraiya left for a while for something.

Yugi concentrate one more time to pull out his summoning. If he can master this, then he'll be stronger.

Yami then appeared and asked his partner mentally. "_Are you sure you don't need my help?_"

Yugi shook his head as he responds. "_I'm sure. I need to do things on my own. I'll use all my strength and pull this Jutsu! For everyone…_"

Yugi bites his thumb and forms his hand seal. He then starts running as fast as he could. He jumps and shouts as he places his bitten hand on the ground. "I will… MASTER THIS MOVE! Once more! _**SUMMONING JUTSU!**_"

Then the hand seal contract appeared and then followed with white smoke. Naruto raises his head to see if Yugi did it while the young knight and the Pharaoh hope it worked too. When the smoke clear, the three were shocked to see what came out from the smoke.

What they saw was a medium, human size, red and golden scale dragon with twin (two) tails with some spikes on the tip of the tails. It had sharp golden claws and had two medium-size ears with some spikes on his head that seemed like hair while wearing a shinobi headband. He also has a medium size horn on his nose. He has slitted red pupil, golden colored eyes. He seems to be wearing a black and golden strips kendo clothes with a chest plate and sash. It was also wearing slightly big spiked shoulder pads. He also had a sheath with a dark brown sword around his waist. He seems to be in a superior being as he flaps his wings, however, he's equality surprised to why he's here.

"What?! A DRAGON! So cool but what a weird and stupid looking one, maybe it's the costume?" Naruto said with an annoying face that caused the same dragon to growl at him. Yugi took a step back as he warned Naruto. ''Naruto-kun, maybe you should forgive the dragon for that insult.''

''What's it going to-'' Naruto was unable to finish his next words as the dragon quickly engaged them in a combat stance against Naruto. He whacks the blond-headed idiot with his tails before the blond shinobi got a chance to attack. The whack sends him back to the tree with dizzy eyes.

Yugi got surprised to see that with a sweat drop. He then noticed the dragon was now glaring at him which made Yugi to panic. He calmly says to the strange creature. "Hi. Eh… You can't just attack someone if he said something stupid. Although you can, but that's not the point."

The dragon only growled as it charged again, this time at Yugi, with his sharp claws and fangs. Yugi takes out his Dragon Sword and counters the lizard's attacks. Sparks fly as Yugi didn't want his successful summon to try to kill him. The two back away as the dragon forms a smirk on his face.

"Well, who knew a human can quickly counter my blow." The dragon finally spoke. Yugi and Yami were surprised, well not so much that they already know another talking dragon.

"I'm glad you understand our language. But listen, it wasn't my friend's intention to insult you. Can we explain things over and start over?" Yugi tried to reason with the dragon, hoping they can be friends than killing each other.

The dragon responds with a roar. "WHAT! Your friend as you call it insulted me greatly! It is an insult to all dragons for a lower lifeform like a human to insult us! I never even met him and he had the nerve to call me names like if I am an animal! I WILL NOT LET THAT GO!"

''_Guess dragons are prideful creatures._'' Yugi figured out as he sweated drop. The dragon began to calm down a bit as he stared at the human if he could have been the one who summoned him, and if he was, he would pay.

"Listen kid, I'm a little strange about this, but did you summon me. Because if you did, I will rip you into…" The dragon began to threaten Yugi, until he stopped as soon as he noticed the Dragon Sword in Yugi's hand. The dragon widens his eyes in shock to see that sword as he says mentally. "_Impossible! That sword… that's the sword of the Hero of Light! How can this be?_"

The lizard with wings snaps out of his trance and declares angrily at Yugi. "Don't tell me you summon me, for real?!"

Yugi was a bit confused that this talking weird lizard was asking him that. He thought that the summon creature already knew who summoned he or she. No, it's a male. He responds with a nervous look. "Um… yes, I did summon you."

The talking dragon started wondering at Yugi, closely, and says with an unimpressive face. "I don't buy it."

"What?" Yugi says both shock and upset as he faces up to the dragon. "I'm telling the truth. I did summon you."

"Well, I don't buy that you summon me human. Plus, I don't buy that sword in your hand is yours. It only belongs to the Dragon Knight. The true Dragon Knight is who it belongs and not by a child!" The summoned dragon announced him which Yugi was not expecting the dragon to know about the Dragon Knight.

''It doesn't matter, because I will remove that sword off your unworthy hands, by force or by tearing it apart with my fangs.'' The dragon threatens as it opens up his fangs at Yugi. It was certain another fight would happen until Jiraiya walked in, and sighed at what he was looking at.

"He's telling the truth." The Sannin proclaims as the two turn around and see him. He continues saying to the dragon. "He is the current Dragon Knight, young but he's determinate to become strong. He's the son of the previous knight, which is plenty to convince you."

The dragon looks back to Yugi and tries to stare at him closer, very close as in to his face. His eyes then widened that Yugi had a close description to the last Dragon Knight. He confirms with a nod. "Now that you mention, this kid does look like Sackertin Mutou… a little. So, he really summoned me?"

The Toad Sage nods and then Yugi nods too. With a big grin, the dragon speaks, this time cheerful, with a small bow to Yugi. "Well my bad! I thought you were some kid that summon me by mistake… but then again, that would be impossible if you're not partly special. Anyway, what's your name boy?"

"Eh… Yugi Mutou." The young Dragon Knight introduces himself nervously, surprised by the dragon's change in attitude.

"Well… Mutou huh? Then you are his kid. My name is Dracokin, the strongest dragon you ever met!" The dragon known as Dracokin spoke with such spirit as he breathes fire to make his intro even more EPIC.

"I'm really glad that you believe me and all, but you're not pretty strong than you look." Yugi sweat drops at horror for why he even said that. At first, Dracokin didn't respond until he yells with an angry face. "WHAT! SAY THAT AGAIN!"

''Well… Um… Dragons are supposed to be wise and respective with others, including some humans." Yugi blurted out by mistake, which angered the dragon once more.

"UNLIKELY! It's not my problem if I was just relaxing in my home and then I was sent to the Human World for like years. AND ALSO NOT ALL DRAGONS ARE NICE! We're powerful and destructive! And we barely like humans. Besides… you don't look like a real Dragon Knight, human." Dracokin roars back with narrower and serious eyes.

Now Yugi starts explaining loudly again. "I am a real Dragon Knight… maybe a little but a knight in-training. And… sorry, I was nervous and I didn't know how to put my words right."

"For a stupid human. And nervous too may I add." Dracokin laughs at it. This time, Yugi got mad as the two glared at each other.

The two were ready to rip each other again until Jiraiya comes in between the two and shouted. "ENOUGH!"

The two stop glaring towards each other and turn to the white haired man as he continues saying. "I'm flatter that you two seem got closer, but right now Yugi must continue his training in order to stop the Dark Lord."

Yugi forgot about that the whole reason he's here is to use Chakra so he can defeat Dark Leader Dragon. The young Dragon Knight nods to the Sannin with a serious look that he has to continue.

Dracokin, in the other hand, became slightly scared when he heard the word "Dark Lord". He asks the Sannin with a courageous, yet frightful expression. "Wait… Then…. The Dark Lord of Darkness has returned?! BUT HOW!"

"I'm afraid so. The same evil that the previous knight once stopped has come back and he's still in his conquest to rule this world again and destroy the new Dragon Knight. That is the reason why Yugi was practicing to use his summoning, to understand how to use Jutsus so he would have a chance to fight back." Jiraiya explained with his arms crossed over.

Dracokin thought for a moment about this, almost shaken up. The thought of him, the evil dragon of Darkness that is one of many others who gave a bad name to all dragon kind, gives himself nightmares to even fight such a terror. However, Dracokin couldn't help but become excited to fight such evil. He finally says with a smirk with his fangs showing. "I should be scared, but I can't help but want to kill that Dark Lord. That or my father would punish me for being weak. I suppose I can help this kid out, a bit."

Yugi blinks in surprise to hear that as he questions him with a smile. "Really! If you're going to help me, then I am very thankful for that. But, can I ask how you could help me?"

Dracokin smirks as he forms a few hand seals pretty quickly. He turns around to face a tree as he gathers his energy and forms a red outline around his body. He shouts as he opens up his mouth. "_**DRAGON ART: FIRE DRAGON JUTSU!**_"

Flames began to form in his mouth and he fires and unleashes a wave of pure flames that soon took the form of a dragon. The flaming dragon attack charged through the tree and incinerated it with ease. Yugi and Naruto were amazed by the power of such a move, but Naruto was more surprised that he never has heard of a Dragon Art technique before.

"Amazed, isn't it? That, kid, was a kind of special technique known as a Dragon Art or Release Jutsu that us, dragons and the Dragon Knight can use." Dracokin explains still smirking as he scoffs out the remains of his flames out of his mouth.

Yugi was astonished, but also serious because if he ever wanted to beat the demon dragon, he needed to learn to master his powers. He says with determinate tone. "Either way, I'll master this technique and defeat the Dark Lord. I got to."

Dracokin was partly glad to hear it. It didn't surprise him because of when he was just an infant, he remembered how determine the precious Dragon Knight was to protect those he cared about. He says with a nod. "Then maybe you'll have a chance to do so with my help of course, weird haired kid."

"Weird haired kid? What's with you... never mind! Let's do it! Just teach me." Yugi responds as he prepares to learn the fire Dragon technique.

Naruto really wants to see how Yugi can use this Jutsu, very badly. After a few minutes of clearing things up, Dracokin explains to Yugi as he closes his eyes and concentrates. "Before we start, you must know the differences between Dragon techniques and the others. Those with "Dragon" in them are moves that are beyond any forms of attack because it has the power to combine with other elements or more like fire element.

Yugi questions as he raises his hand. "Question? I thought dragons are magical beings. Is that true?"

Dracokin opens up his eyes and says with an unimpressed face with a small sigh. "True, which is the reason we can use those techniques with "Dragon" in their name. Humans are unable to master these Jutsus because they don't possess the uniqueness you have as the Dragon Knight; Dragon-DNA.''

Yugi was shocked to discover that Dracokin knows about that Dragon-DNA that that colonel knew about.

''Only those with 50% of Dragon-DNA or those who are the Dragon Knight can learn and master these techniques. You, as the Hero of Light, can perform and use the Jutsu I just did, however... You must tap in your Dragon-DNA to use it." Dracokin further explains

Yugi was fascinate by how much there is to the Dragon DNA, while Naruto had no idea what the dragon was saying. Dracokin notices that and says to the blond hair shinobi. "Hmm... All humans have a strain of DNA of my species that allow them to learn and think new ideas and even use the other half of one's head. However, it is only 1% for all while a rare few have 50% or less, and rare is rare. Only the Dragon Knight has 100%, but that boy who summoned me has only started to use such power."

Yugi was still overwhelmed to hear all that. Could this be that this Dragon-DNA is part of anyone or those who did have a few are geniuses in their own way? All this was strange to understand, and even he had doubts about it.

Naruto, in the other hand, did not get it at all. He then asked Dracokin with a questionable face. "So... this Dragon-DNA is basically a part of us all, but how can that be? It sounds way too insane to believe in such a thing."

Dracokin growls slightly, admitting Naruto was right about that. He replies as he stares at Yugi. "Sort of, yes. I was told that you can do _**Dragon Shadow Clone Jutsu**_ which is not bad because this will be easy for you, but the technique you will learn is based on more Chakra and concentrate than the Dragon Clone technique."

Yugi understood with a nod as Dracokin forms the same hand seals like before. He says to him while sitting down. "I want you to form the same hand seals and then focus your strength inside yourself to release your Dragon-DNA's power. Then you blow with full force and shout its name to activate its name! Got that or do you need a repeat."

Yugi responds with a serious look. "I understood with just that. Okay... Let's do this!"

He forms the same hand seals that Dracokin did as he concentrates his energy. It's not something he's good at, but he's willing to learn it for all those he cares about. As he gathers focus in himself, his Chakra flow appears around him like a whirlwind. Taking a breath in, Yugi gathers all his energy and shouts as he releases his Jutsu. "Here we go! _**DRAGON ART: FIRE DRAGON JUTSU!**_"

He breathes out and other than unleashing the same wave of flames like the dragon, a tiny ball of fire came out and drop in the ground as it disappears instantly. Everyone made a stun expression with a huge sweat drop as the Jutsu was a failure.

"Well... it's a start. I sort of knew you that you still need more training before you can even use it for real." Dracokin admitted it with the same shocking expression.

Yugi, who was disappointed that he wasn't able to use it in one try, couldn't help to not give up just yet. He takes a breather as he declares, reforming the same hand seals again. "Alright... one more time, as many times as I can."

He starts up and performs the same technique, with another fail attempt. He does it again and again, with the tiny fire ball increase a little bit every hour.

While Yugi was still training, Jiraiya was writing something in his scroll to pass the time. Dracokin was eating a few apples that he gathered up with his sword as he stares to Yugi. The dragon might enjoy meat and flesh, but even he needs something fresh.

"_He sure wants to beat the Dark Lord. The only one who could have challenged him was Sackertin. Like people would say, like father like son._" Jiraiya thought to himself as he looked at Yugi working hard.

Naruto, like he is and will be, was coaching Yugi by either yelling at him or throwing some shurikens towards him while concentrating. Yugi wasn't happy that Naruto was being a rough coach to him.

"Stop throwing those things at me! THIS ISN'T HELPING!" Yugi yells angrily to the blond ninja. Naruto simply responds with a questionable look. "Hmm... I thought if you are forcing yourself with something else like dodging a few shurikens, then you'll be able to get more power and also work on dodging too!"

Yugi still was upset about that, but Naruto did made a good point even if it was reckless. He agrees with a small nod. "Alright. Continue on, but try to NOT hit me directly!"

''No promises!'' Naruto replies with a smirk as he prepares to throw more, only this time easier for Yugi to spot coming at him. The training does seem to be going somewhere, but very slowly.

**Hours later****... the next day, close to noon:**

Yugi was SO exhausted and tired that he was unable to see right as he almost got hit by a shuriken, almost as in getting killed. After failing another time, Yugi then fell down as he was too weak to keep going.

"_This... isn't fair! I can't... get up... without... falling down again._" The tri-color haired teenage says mentally in exhaustion. Then a shadow fell on him and sees it's both Naruto and the grumpy Dracokin, as he was.

"How many shurikens did you throw at him?" The talking dragon asked Naruto with a look. Naruto thought for a moment and says with a trouble face. "I don't... remember. I kinda grab the ones I threw and threw them again and again! I guess a lot of them."

Dracokin was shocked to hear that, actually astonished by this idiot. Even for a dragon, that was very crazy what Naruto did. He wanted to hit him with his sword at the hilt, but he instead reached his claws to Yugi and says to him as he reaches out for him, while whacking Naruto again with his tail. "Come on... Yugi kid, get up so you can show me your work."

Yugi smirks a little as he reaches his hand to the dragon as he pulls him way to up. For Yugi, it felt like 5 or more people just pull him. It must have been the strength of a dragon, and it was amazing. He was wrong about him; there's more to something than just how it looks. So he starts petting him on his head so maybe he could like that.

"What the hell are you doing?" Dracokin threatened angrily as he growled. Yugi got scared by the dragon's reaction. He didn't expect that.

"Sorry! I thought... maybe you wanted me to show you that you're a nice dragon. Maybe?" Yugi apologizes nervously with a grin, as he stops petting the dragon. Dracokin sighed, still upset, as he lets it go. "Very well, human. However… I didn't say to stop."

To be true, Dracokin liked the petting. It felt SO good. This made Yugi very happy that he starts petting him again which seem that he like it too. After a moment, Dracokin clears his throat and declares with a serious tone. "Okay! Here's something you want to know. I am an honorable and strong dragon, so I am allowing you to pet me but don't thing you'll do it all the time. Remember, I am no one's pet!"

Yugi slightly nodded, kinda understanding Dracokin's pride. Dracokin continues saying as he points to a faraway tree. "Now I want you to show me your power by using that Jutsu, even though you have little shot in doing it."

Yugi became upset to hear that remark as he worked hard to make this technique work, still not sure, but he wants to prove him wrong. He says with a determine tone. "That's what I'm about to prove to you!"

Yugi was scared and nervous, pretty much because of the doubts he has, but he needs to be confident in himself to do what he can do. He takes a big breath in, and then releases it, taking things serious in order to become a stronger knight. Naruto notices that and gets psych about it as he prepares to throw his shurikens.

Yugi forms the hand seals, faster than before while dodging Naruto's attacks, barely. He inhales in which began to spark little flames.

"_I will... make this work!_" Yugi declares in his head as he prepares to use the technique. His Chakra appeared around him in a whirlwind like before. However, it seemed it wouldn't be enough as Dracokin even spotted it.

''_A shame, he might not make it._'' Dracokin decided from looking close to Yugi. However, things changed as a strange red Chakra poured in with Yugi's normal Chakra which began to increase in aura. Dracokin and Jiraiya noticed this with shock while Naruto was astonished to see that.

"_No way! I must be seeing things that Yugi's Chakra just turned red._" Naruto says in thought with a wondering look. Dracokin was thinking the same thing with great interest.

Yugi finally shouts with all he had, unleashing his technique. "Burn with a dragon's fury! _**DRAGON ART: FIRE DRAGON JUTSU!**_"

With one big breath out, Yugi unleashes a huge wave of flames of a fire dragon that completely turn the whole tree into nothing. Everyone, including Yugi, was all amazed and astonished that the Jutsu work.

"Amazing! That was some Jutsu you pull out, Yugi! I knew you would do it!" Naruto congratulates him with a big smile. Yugi simply nods, blushing, as he falls down on the ground of exhaustion.

"Hey, Yugi?! What just happened?" Naruto asks as he rushes towards the young Dragon Knight. Dracokin turns to see where the tree was no longer there and says to Jiraiya with a worry look. "That was... something the kid use. However, that Chakra just now... Is it true what Sackertin Mutou did! He united that being of light and dark."

Jiraiya simply nudges his shoulders without saying a word. Dracokin turns back to Yugi who was unconscious of over-exhaustion.

''_Incredible. If the kid keeps this up, then no one will beat him, even more with such power he has._'' Dracokin admitted as he continued staring at the sleepy Yugi. ''_Let's just hope he can control such power._''

**Meanwhile****... at lunch in Domino High School:**

Ichigo was pretty quiet because the only thing she was thinking is to ask Anzu about her past relationship with Yugi. Anzu finally did arrive, but late with an exhausted and sad expression. The red hair girl was about to confront her until Danny got in her way and asked her with an unsure look. "Hey Ichigo…san, umm... how do you say it? Eh… Right... I need a "partner" for the test we're going to have! Mind helping a foreign bot out?"

Ichigo was surprised with a sweat drop. She had to talk to Anzu very badly, but Danny was asking her help. Danny is still new to Japan's school work and system that he barely understands what to do. She even remembered that he asked every classmate for help, including Jonouchi and Kurosaki-san, but those two are rarely of doing their work or not being there. And the others didn't want to help him. She felt so bad because as a true friend, she has to help him.

She sighs and finally says with a small smile. "Sure... why not. But, how long will I be helping you?"

"Maybe the whole school day... I think? I would ask my sister, but… eh, never mind." Danny responded which made Ichigo very unhappy. She finally says with the same unease face. "Sure, I'll help you! But, I need a favor from you."

"What favor is that? Candy? Cake? Pizza? Because I'm not made out of American money" Danny asks with a wondering face. Ichigo wasn't so sure what Danny could do for her… until she realized what which made her smile. ''Just a favor.''

That look in Ichigo's eyes made Danny to worry, because he knew that look.

"Oh none of that. That we'll discuss after I help you, but we have to do it now before school ends." Ichigo responds with a wink which didn't help him. She leaves as Danny is still left speechless to what he agreed to do.

What exactly will happen with Ichigo's favor? What will the final part of Yugi's training will be and how hard will it be? What will Dark Leader Dragon do on our poor heroine? What will reveal in the next chapter? I guess you'll have and see.

**To be continued****…**

**(ENDING 1: Thank You! By Home Made Kazoku from Bleach)**

Thank you for another great chapter. I thank those who are helping me get this story notice and enjoy it. For those who love it, please review my story and give me your opinions or thoughts to it.

In the next Episode... RASENGAN! Or is it? But it's mostly the truth on Yugi's growth in the past. There is so much to say but little time to explain.

Yugi: Now that I have mastered that Dragon Art technique, I can finally beat the Dark Lord.

Dracokin: Don't assume anything yet, kid.

Naruto: Wait why?

Dracokin: … There's one technique that the boy will need to learn if he wishes to fight the Dark Lord and beat him.

Ichigo: Anzu-san, I need to talk to you about the relationship you had with Yugi-kun!

Anzu: Sigh. Do you have to? I rather not talk about it.

Ichigo: Please, I need to know.

Anzu: … If you want to know, then you'll hate me. After all, everything ended because of me.

Ichigo: What? How can that be?

DragonKnight15: Next time in Yugioh! Dragon Knight Reborn: The Untold Story, Yugi and Anzu tale! The Changes of the Past!

Ichigo: Please remember to read, enjoy and review! And let's hope nothing happens when-

Dark Leader Dragon: When the brat fails to save this foolish girl to get devour by me.

Ichigo: AW NO! ME AND MY BIG MOUTH!

Dark Leader Dragon: See you children next time. HAHAHAHA!

* * *

**Also, later on if I can, I will explain a little more about Dracokin.**

**About that… kurai-shiruku from DeviantART managed to do a draft of Dracokin. Although the real one in my head looks smaller, it is still amazing. Find it at:**

** kurai-shiruku .deviantart art/DKR-fanfic-Yugi-s-dragon-DRAFT-207824616**

**And comment on her for such an amazing work!**

**So long guys till next time!**


	12. 11: Training, Chakra P2! Yugi's P Growth

**Yu-Gi-Oh! : Dragon Knight Reborn!**

_**Created by: DragonKnight15**_

**Disclaimer: This story is a copyright from me. I also may have used other plots from other authors. Almost all characters, objects, names, places, powers, moves, events, plots and weapons are not original worked. They were already made from other manga, anime and cartoon stories. They are also already copyrights that I do not own. This story is an anime story. P.S.****This story is also a crossover of other anime/cartoon stories like Naruto Shippuden, Bleach, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Sonic X plus other Sonic video game plots and characters, Danny Phantom, FullMetal Alchemist, Sailor Moon, Pok****émon**** and others more later. Later on this volume, I am borrowing Erika Aoyama and Mew Erika from Arrick Haun better known as Redwallfan2000 from Fan as one of the other characters in this anime story. Ichigo Momomiya has also the name of "Tokadul" and she is 17 years old than 13 like in the anime. ****This is not also a copy of either any "Dragon knight" or "Dragon Knights" stories, but it's weird that I never heard of them until now. It is my idea, even if the names of it are weird. Some characters will have, sometimes, a short written name. ****Most names are in their Japanese or English versions. If you don't get it, look at in the Internet.**** Note: Most Duel Monster card names will be in their English names. ****Also, most cards effects are change into their anime version.**

Hello Readers, this is Redo Episode 11 of the first arc of Beginnings, the Dragon Knight of Light and the Mew Heroine! And this will be a four part episode called ''Growth and Trust''. Hope you love it! Hope you enjoy it and review it too. **P.S. I do not own them all or any of them except this crossover story, so I wrote the band's or artist's name that wrote that song which I do not own again.**

* * *

**Also, for those who don't know, I am partners with sntsbueno in helping his story, Dimensional Enemy! There is also a drawing of the Taiji no in his account, buenosnts in deviantart. I requirement that my readers to read his story and review it! It is a very successful story that is an amazing crossover of heroes untied! **

**I must also, yet again, thank Nosuka chan for her help on Dracokin. Thanks again! I owe you one big time if you read this!**

* * *

**The Earth... is a great place where humanity and all other creatures live and learn to evolve little by little, but this great world has Darkness in it too. Evil beings who wish to conquer this world and everyone. **

**Only one being stood against them to show everyone the power of light and hope, but this great mythical dragon wasn't able to stop them. He gave his powers and hope to a human that was known by his name, the Dragon Knight! **

**Before this hero also met his end, he gave the legendary Dragon Sword and his hopes and dreams to the next knight, his youngest son who is destined to become a legend by the sides of his comrades and his love. This hero... is the Hero of Light, the Last Dragon Knight of Light!**

* * *

**(OPENING 1: Melissa by Porno Graffitti from Fullmetal Alchemist)**

**Volume 1: Chapter 11: The Untold Story, Yugi and Anzu tale! The Changes of the Past!**

**In the previous episode of DKR****:**

_Yugi's training continued! If Yugi wished to be able to fight Dark Leader Dragon without any help, he needed Jiraiya's help to make it happen! It was a hard draft for him because concentrating Chakra was very hard to master, especially for someone like Yugi. With Naruto's help, a bit, Yugi's concentrating training was complete with him able to walk on walls and on water._

_The second part was the __**Summoning Jutsu**__, which was more interesting because Yugi made his first contract with the beings of myths and legends, the magical flying lizards known as dragons! It was hard at first, very, but he finally summoned his first dragon, Dracokin. Stubborn, insulting talking dragon he was but powerful and wise at times. It was hard for the dragon to make a friendship with Yugi, but they managed to form a small one._

_Meanwhile, Ichigo was still concerned about Yugi, but thanks to Masaya__'s words__, she was able to have some faith that Yugi would be okay. However, around such time, she found out by Jonouchi and Honda that Yugi and Anzu was once a couple, but they just ended it all together three months ago. This had forced Ichigo to find out the truth._

_Yugi's third step in his training was to learn and master a technique from Dracokin. It was extremely difficult and exhausting, but… after releasing the mysterious power within him, Yugi unleashed the __**Dragon Art: Fire Dragon Jutsu**__! _

_Now Yugi will enter the last step of his training, while Ichigo plans to confront Anzu. And what would her favor be that she asked to Danny? Will things turned out exactly as Ichigo wanted, or will things end terribly?_

_Find out now!_

**And now the Conclusion****... Domino High School, afternoon:**

Anzu was waiting inside the classroom and was very upset because of it. She should have said no, but that's not like her. She couldn't believe she would be doing this.

**Flashback****... Hours before the wait:**

_Anzu had just returned back to her sit after lunch. She was very quiet because Yugi has gone off who knows where without his closest friends, even her. She just wanted to find answers where he was, and what had happened. Lately, Yugi seemed lonelier than before for some weird reason, and that worried her greatly. He was not the type to get in trouble, but even so, she had to make sure he was alright. _

_That's where Danny appeared in front of her with a big smile, nervously though. She knew little about Danny because he was still new around these parts, but he was not bad unlike Jonouchi or Honda. He seemed quite adorable and kind like Yugi._

"**Hey Anzu-kun, I know this is weird but I need some help.**" _Danny asked of her. Anzu could tell he needed help, after seeing how much he_ _had been struggling with school. Danny once said that his old school was way much simpler and easy to do his school work than here. Knowing her, Anzu would help a friend out, but this time it wouldn't be one of those times._

"**Sure, I guess. What is it?**" _She answered with a small smile, not excited because she wanted to try to find any clues in where Yugi could be at. That means she needed time to find him._

"**Well... I'm having problem in Math and History. So... Can you help me please just a bit?**" _Danny asked honestly which made Anzu sad to hear that. __ Anzu understood that the Math in Japan was nearly impossible to do, but the fact that Danny had trouble with History too was worst. _

_She can't help him right now, but she wanted to help him because she was that kind of person. She responded with a small smile while not trying to say it. _"**Hmm... Umm... okay. But we'll make it fast, okay.**"

"**Sure! But let's start after school. Just today, I promise!**" _Danny said with his lovable smile. Anzu smiled back, but only a small one because she was still disappointed about all this. All she could do was to help him fast and returned back to her search. _

**End of Flashback****:**

Anzu was still waiting for Danny who seems to not going to arrive. She was about to leave until the door started to open up. She sighs with relief that he finally arrives, but it quickly change to a surprise that it was Ichigo Momomiya who came in with a serious look.

''_Okay, I didn't expect this._'' Anzu thought to herself, still surprise to see her."Hey, Ichigo-san. What are you doing here? Is Danny coming up here by any chance?"

Ichigo was quiet at first, just staring at the girl in front of her. She walked up closer to her and stopped at one of the desks near Anzu.

"He's not coming. I told him to tell you to wait so we both can talk in private." Ichigo revealed which shocked Anzu. Why would Ichigo want to talk to her?

Ichigo looks around the classroom and says with a smile, wanting some small talk. "I already help Danny-kun out, so don't worry about him. By the way, it was very hard to help him. You know, this school is feeling like home a little bit more than my old school."

Anzu ignored that part and demanded in a serious tone. "... What exactly do you want to talk about?"

Ichigo slowly changes her smile into a frown as she got near Anzu, right to her face, and asked her. "Is it true?! Is it true that you and Yugi-kun were once a couple who truly love each other?! Please, I want to know."

Anzu sweat drop slightly to hear that too. She didn't expect that, and she knew how much Ichigo was considered about such a thing. She didn't know how she would tell the pigtailed girl. This was the first time in a long time that asked her that. She never exactly told Jonouchi or Honda or anyone else about how she and Yugi broke up, she didn't want to tell anyone, but Ichigo is different and hearing things about her, she's the kind of girl who loves… love.

Anzu takes in one big breath in and out, deciding to tell her the story. She finally declares as she faces Ichigo. "If I tell you, then please don't tell anyone about this. Try not telling Yugi either because I really don't want to bother him about the past."

Ichigo nodded, understanding Anzu's worries if Yugi knew about this, and agrees to her terms. ''I promise! Now please tell me.''

Anzu takes in another inhale and exhale while starting back to her. Anzu answers as hard as she could. "I guess... it all began when the school exchange happened and... around the time Yugi met Kurosaki-san."

Ichigo couldn't believe it. Kurosaki was part of how they broke up. This has become even more curious. Anzu continues explaining, remembering those old times. "It all began on that same day. It was a normal day...''

**Flashback****... More than three months ago, in Domino High School:**

_The school day ended an hour ago with everyone leaving the area. Momomiya-san was now starting his new job as the school's new principal, but there were still bullies around the school. _

_Everyone was gone, except for smart and extremely crazy hairstyle kid who was attacked while coming out of his afterschool project. Yugi was still the same old self from back then than he is now, with the exception that he was still quiet and he was taller. Some big guy with huge muscles was picking on him, and boy was he a big guy._

"**Hey kid, why not let me have your money and I beat you up for a while.**" _The big man declared with an evil grin. Yugi simply said while waving his hands around. _"**I don't know if you want my money. But if you need it so badly, okay then.**"

_Yugi took out his wallet and handed all of his money he had. The man was very displeased and said with a groan. _"**What is this?! I DO want your cash, but I WANT to beat you up even more!**"

_The thug lifted his hand and smashed his fist on Yugi__'s__ stomach. It was a painful feeling for Yugi as he dropped down on the ground. He was hit by Ushio and once by Jonouchi by mistake, but the pain of getting hit is too much for anyone. It was an uneasy feeling as the thug continued hitting him repeatability. The thug enjoyed punching poor Yugi who refused to fight back as it continued on and on, until Yugi couldn__'t even get up._

''**I don't know why people want to pick on me? I hate this, but what can I do? I can't fight back. It's not me.**'' _Yugi thought to himself, almost sounding as if he hated himself. Somehow, he did. He hated being a target when his friends are not with him, or when they need help. All he could do is take the blows and just endure it, and that is what he hated._

_It seemed certain Yugi would fall unconscious in the next blow… until something happened._

"**Hey!**" _A voice shouted out of nowhere. Yugi could almost tell that he was not receiving another hit. He looked up to check and saw in shock that the thug__'s fist was __stopped by someone else__'s__ hand. Yugi slowly turned to find out who stopped the man and he saw an orange haired man with a determinate and scowling stare._

"**What?! Why are defending this kid? Do you really want to fight me! I'm stronger than you!**" _The thug burst furiously in shouts. The orange hair teen simply frowned, and boy was it a serious frown too. He said coldly before changing his frown into a smirk. _"**Really... okay, but I should warn you, this is going to last less than one minute.**"

_The man ignored his taunt, but it wasn't. Yugi saw in less than a mere minute that the man was beaten so badly by the orange haired teen. The injured man just ran off, screaming in terror. It was unbelievable what Yugi just saw. He just couldn__'t think someone could injury a thug that big with ease. So many thoughts rushed in Yugi's head, seeing how someone like him was saved and how strong the strange orange haired man was. This was a first for Yugi to see his life and understood how bad it was._

"**You okay?**" _The orange haired teen asked Yugi while reaching his hand to him. Yugi shook of his thoughts as he reached his hand as the stranger pulled him up. _

"**I am. Thanks a lot for the save!**" _Yugi thanked the man with a smile. The strange simply nodded as he walked away. He responded with a wave from behind. _"**No problem! Don****'t go alone here without friends.**** See ya!**"

_Yugi was still speechless by him, amazed with no words. He wasn't sure but he liked him because he was so much different to himself. Yugi made a decision and started following him. He didn't know why he was doing this, but he needed to say something to him, to understand something, and to know something. They were walking for a while until the orange haired teen stopped and turned around to see Yugi hiding behind a tree. _

"**Are you still going to follow me?**" _He said with an exhausted and confused tone. Yugi was surprised that he knew he was following him. Yugi gulped his throat as he stepped out and said with a bow. _"**I'm sorry. I'm not a stalker if you were wondering, but there's something... I need to ask you.**"

_The orange haired teen gave Yugi a confusing eyebrow. Yugi was strange to even ask, but he wasn__'t sure if he could tell him. Even so, he had to try._

"**I WANT YOU TO TRAIN ME!**" _Yugi declared loudly while bowing down to the stranger._ _The orange haired teen was extremely left off guarded, surprised to what he was hearing. This kid he just helped out, and never met him before, wanted him to train him; this was all too weird. _

"**Eh... I don't know if I can...**" _He tried to explain until Yugi interrupted. _"**Please! I****'m begging you.**"

_Yugi was very serious about this. He calms down slightly and told the teen. _"**My whole life... it feels like I'm not going anywhere and I'll just be a bother to those who need me. Sure… I really don****'t have to be like that, but I can't help it if my friends need some help.**"

_The orange haired teen stared at Yugi, almost understanding what he meant. Yugi continued saying as he look down with a sad look. _"**My girlfriend, she says that I don't need to worry about that... but it's very true! An old friend who taught me great things once told me that even if you don't want to fight, you'll just end up fighting for a purpose. That's why you have to fight with a reason! And… I only want to protect my friends. I don****'t want to be in the way.**"

_Yugi took a few seconds of a pause, still unsure why he even told a guy he barely even knew who he is, other than saving him, but he had to tell someone who had no idea who he is. For himself, he had to try. _"**I made a promise to myself that I want be to stronger but I also don****'t want**** to lose what I am. If I can't protect them then I am more worthless than that thug who beat me up for fun. So please, train me!**"

_Yugi stared right at the man with a determine look, wanting to hear a yes for his pleading. The orange haired man sighed for a brief moment and says with his unease eyes. _"**Well... fine. I guess I can, but what's your name? I can't do anything without knowing a person.**"

"**My name is Yugi Mutou.**" _Yugi introduced himself with a small bow. The stranger got surprised that he just saved the original Duel King. He always thought he was taller, or was that how everyone is on television. He grinned as he replied. _"**Then I'm Ichigo Kurosaki. I hope I can help, or whatever.**"

_The tri-color teen gave off a weird expression when he heard the teen__'s__ name and he started laughing for a brief moment. The orange haired man known as Ichigo got upset and asked with a wondering, grumpy stare. _"**What's so funny?**"

"**It's just that I thought Ichigo should be given to a girl because it means strawberry.**" _Yugi responded nicely which was true. Ichigo just gave a look, in the form of small pupils and a funny confusing expression, as answered Yugi with a loud and serious tone. _"**In ****MY**** opinion, my name also means the guardian who protects others! Try to remember that; the one who protects those closest to you!**"

_Yugi was a bit embarrassed to hear such a thing, and it made perfect sense as well. All names have different meanings too. Most of all, Ichigo was someone Yugi can respect because of his sense of honestly and strength, more than even Jonouchi and Honda combine._

"**My bad! I'll remember that; I promise you, Kurosaki-sensei!**" _Yugi apologized with a bow to his teacher. Ichigo sweat dropped to hear someone calling him by sensei, but it did brought a small smile to his face._

"**Alright then! But just call me by Kurosaki-san.**" _Ichigo replied as he flapped Yugi on the back. Yugi blushes with a small smile as he nodded._ ''**Right, Kurosaki-san!**''

_The two then walked together to train. With Kurosaki-san__'s help, Yugi might be able to protect his friends with his own strength._

**End of flashback****... Back at the training ground, sunset:**

Yugi opens up his eyes, awaken after the dream he had. It was a strange dream that he couldn't remember as he rubbed his face. He yawned for how tired he was. He turns around to spot Naruto, sitting, who's licking a Popsicle.

"Yo Yugi, how was your nap?" Naruto shouted as he took another lick from his icy treat. Yugi thought about it, and he had to admit it was a nap.

"Nap? Well… pretty good actually." Yugi responds while rubbing his eyes with his sleeve. He hasn't had a good night since days of training. He looks around to see someone else but nothing. The sun was setting slowly which made him wonder if the Sannin and the dragon were out somewhere. He asks his blond shinobi friend. "Hey Naruto-kun, where's Jiraiya-san and Dracokin-kun?"

"Eh… Ero-Sennin and that taking lizard went off for something. They'll be back soon." Naruto responds. He pauses and looks up in the sky. There was something Naruto wanted to ask his new friend, but never got the chance to. He just shook it off and asked him anyway. "Hey, Yugi, you said to Ero-Sennin that you wanted to grow stronger for your friends, but... is there someone else you wanted to protect?"

Yugi got surprised to hear that from him. He was very curious and correct on how he was going with. He shook his head and said to him. "Well… I care about my friends. A lot. They mean so much to me, but there is someone else I am trying to protect too."

Naruto grins, guessing right for once, as he says. "Knew it! I am so right! I kinda figure that out through the training I had with that Prevy Sage because I wanted to grow stronger to save that friend I mention before."

Yugi nods as he did remember the first time they met that Naruto explained he wanted to save his friend but needed to completely the mission of capturing the Dragon Sword, which it work itself out somehow. Although Yugi is still curious how this Hokage person knew of his sword. Yugi didn't bother to ask as he answers back as he looks up in the sunset. "There is someone else who I'm fighting for. Her name is Ichigo-kun and I just recently met her, but I do care about her. She's a nice and wonderful friend, but she's too peppy for even me."

Naruto grins as he figures as much, although the friend part was a surprise. He says with a wondering look. "You're something Yugi-san for making a friend like that way too fast. She must like you back being your friend."

Yugi begins to chuckle as he replies with a big smile. "Thanks, and she does actually. Ichigo-kun means a lot, I don't know why though, but I think it's because she reminds me of me sometimes. She's not like other girls, except my friend-friend Anzu-kun. Ichigo-kun is a wonderful girl, and an amazing friend."

Naruto just nodded, although he gained attention when Yugi mention the other girl's name. He could tell that there was something between those two. He asks him with his devilish grin. "So... you have a crush, huh?!"

Yugi starts blushing after hearing those words. He kept his mouth shut, but Naruto was persistent as he gets closer to him. He asks him with the same grin. "Who was the other girl, huh Yugi-san? Tell me about this Anzu-chan, please?"

Yugi refused to say anything, but Naruto kept pushing his buttons as he continues saying the same thing. He couldn't take it until the tri-color haired teen yells, giving up. "ALRIGHT! Fine! Sheesh!"

Naruto changes his look with an excited look to wait for the respond. Yugi sighs for a moment as he says with a happy, but sad face. "Like I said, her name is Anzu and she is one of my closest friends. We were once a couple, but that was a long time ago."

Naruto made a super, wide open mouth face in an anime fashion. Yugi continues on with a sadder face. "We were great together for almost as long as a year, but... something happened between us around three months ago."

Naruto was even more interesting as he heard out Yugi's tale.

**Flashback****... less than three months ago:**

_The sky was similar to the present time, the sun lowering to sunset. Anzu was waiting on the park with a worry face. This was the fifth time Yugi was coming late and the fifth time she was unable to tell him something very important. _

_Ever since his boyfriend was friends with this Ichigo Kurosaki guy, he was spending time with him. She thought he could be... you know, but she found out that he was training with him. She didn't understand why he was doing this, but she wanted to know so badly. Ever since he was off training, she became even more concerned for Yugi. _

_After quite some time later, her beloved boyfriend arrived as fast as he could. He said with a big smile. _"**Hey Anzu-chan, sorry again that I came late.**"

_She was still quiet and didn't say anything except looking at him. She could spot the marks and scratches on Yugi__'s clothes. It was a first to see him like that.__ She finally answered him in a serious tone. _"**Yugi, where were you? I was waiting for you and you came late again.**"

_Yugi knew she was right, but he had a good reason why he came late. She continued saying with her head lower to him. _"**You****'****ve been training again with Kurosaki-san, haven****'t**** you?**"

_Yugi didn't say a word by how the consequence can be. She continued on again with her face staring at him. _"**I really don't know why you want to become stronger, I just don't know. You don't need that... Do you want to somehow surpass Atem?!**"

_Yugi was still quiet, unsure if he should tell her, but he might not have a choice now._

"**No... The reason why is** **because** **I need to surpass myself!**" _He finally admitted with a loud tone. She never heard him so serious, maybe a few times but not like now._

"**I won't change, but I want to become stronger for those I care about, especially you! I've learned a lot of things from the Pharaoh, and he once said that I'll become stronger than him. Maybe… if I continued being who I am and have the strength to protect those I love for, then I won****'t ever let you guys down.**" _He continued explaining as he clinched his fist. He never wanted to tell his girlfriend this, but he had to. Anzu thought that he wanted to change completely, but that wasn't the case. _

_"_**That is who I want to be, Anzu-kun. I do, and I need to.**" _He said with a determinate tone. Anzu never knew this was why he wanted to be trained. _

_Anzu bit her lip for how concerning things could end if Yugi does this. Sure, she would support his decision, but right now, they were dating and as the girlfriend, she doesn__'t want nothing bad happening to him. Anzu had a rough time just accepting things as they were. She loved Yugi, so much, but sometimes it doesn't feel like love. Not after that story he told her._

"**You don't have to! You're already were someone who protects us. You don't... have to prove anything to me or anyone else!**" _Anzu pleased with him, hoping he could see reason and not risk his life for the small stuff like being stronger. __Yugi got quiet, but didn't change his expression. He understood why she was worried, but this wasn__'t about her; it's about him._

_Yugi took a breath in and out, as he declared calmly with his eyes closed. _"**Anzu... for some reason, I have to. It's because... I haven't move on right after the Atem left, so I want to have the confidence to believe in myself again! Using my own strength, without… just being there.**"

_Yugi paused, thinking how much of a difference he still was to the Pharaoh Atem. He couldn__'t help but remember how Atem left, and the words he left him. He knew if he has kindness and friends, he's already stronger, but he needs to be stronger like how Atem was. The fact to protect others is the best way he can still be him and grow on his own way._

"**To find my own strength, to follow my own path, I need to become better than the present me and have faith in myself! And I will make this work, I promise!**" _Yugi declared as he opened up his eyes, showing the determination they had. __Anzu was speechless by that. She didn't have a clue or anything else to say to him. He's starting to become someone else; someone that will need help. Anzu wanted to accept this, but she wasn__'t sure if she could as his girlfriend. She wanted to support him but she wasn't sure if she could… until she realized something. _

"**I guess if you're this serious, then you'll need my help as a friend.**" _Anzu declared with a thumb up. Yugi nodded happily, until he realized what she just said. This shocked him as he burst out in confusion. _''**A friend?! Wait! That is not what I meant!**** I didn't mean we should break up. I care about you so much, Anzu-kun!**"

_Yugi cared so much for Anzu, even though he_ _was not the type to show it or even get the whole ''Falling in love'' thing. He knew a little, and he knew he liked her a lot. After how she admitted her feelings towards him, Yugi couldn't say no so he tried to make things work… and they had so far, until now._

"**I know that better than anyone else, but... I still have feels for you-know-who and you and it has always been unsure who I want to be, and now with this new situation… I don****'t know****.**" _She responded with a sadden smile. Yugi frowned, knowing how Anzu cared about Atem more, but him too. For him, it was never easy to accept it, being that he and Atem looked alike in so many ways, but he did this because he liked her._

"**I also have to admit something to you. ****You're amazing Yugi, but I'm better as your friend. I loved you so much, with how you need to grow up a little bit more, we can try our relationship once you****'re ready.**''_Anzu decided, sure of her decision, which shocked Yugi. He was now the one being speechless by what had happened just now._

''**I'll always be here for you, even as your lover, but not right now. And if it doesn****'t work… then find someone for you.**** You need to find, besides Rebecca please, that you can love too if I****'m not ready****.**"_Anzu asked of Yugi which he __couldn't believe this or understand it either. How could she say such a thing? He only wanted to be with her, but maybe, he wasn__'t sure if he could. He liked Anzu, but probably not the same way she does with him._

_Anzu hold on Yugi__'s shoulder, smiling, as __she said with a wink. _"**Remember, there's that special person you once fell in love with before me.**"

_Yugi widened his eyes, as he slowly smiled that she remembered. There was one time, in their childhood that Anzu went to dancing school over the summer, that_'_s when and Yugi was alone during the time… until he met someone who made his lonely summer days into a happy one. He was surprised Anzu remembered when he told her about that girl. Ever since the end of that summer, he never saw her again and he just wished he could see her again, after how things ended._

"**You'll get lucky and find her. If not, I'm still here, but for now...**" _Anzu tried to say as she removed her hand off his shoulder, and lifted it up to him. _"**Friends?**"

_Yugi could see the tears in Anzu__'s eyes, and it made it that much harder for him to reply. He didn't want this, not at all. __He really didn't want this relationship to end because of him, but this meant a lot to Anzu if she was crying which is almost rare of her to do that. Yugi took a breath in, and accepted this faith. _

_He lifted his hand and replied as he shook her hand. _"**It hurts me to accept it, but I will agree with your choice! I'll come back for you if I don't find her. That's my promise to you!**"

_Some part of Yugi was sad to let this be, but another part told him he wanted to someone else; someone he knew and wanted to see again. Even so, all this made Yugi to hate himself and it hurt._

_She noticed that Yugi was crying a bit, trying not to show it, but she didn't say a word as the two walked together as friends again._

**New Flashback****... a few weeks ago from that day:**

_Anzu, Jonouchi and Honda were walking on the streets of Domino as the two male friends were a bit unease around their female friend. They haven't said a word since they were walking around, waiting for Yugi to arrive. Anzu got tired of the silence as she finally said. _"**Okay you two, is this the quiet treatment because**** me and Yugi-kun broke up.**"

_All three stopped as Jonouchi was the first to say to her, angrily and serious. _"**DUD! What do you think it is?! WE****'RE VERY ANGRY AT THIS!**"

_Honda sighed as he added while Jonouchi tried to cool off after his outburst. _"**You and Yugi are our closest friends and you two were great together. What exactly happened that broke you two apart?**"

_Anzu simply closed her eyes and she responded angrily yet calmly. _"**You guys wouldn't understand. Besides, I still like Yugi and whatever happens, I'll support him.**"

_To prove her two idiot friends, she gave them a peace sign that she'll keep that promise. The two simply nodded as all three heard a familiar voice from behind them. _"**Hey guys! Wait up!**"

_They recognized that voice belonged to Yugi. They all turned and thought they saw him. The guy in front of them had Yugi's face and clothes, but his hair... his hair wasn't their Yugi's, but he was still Yugi. _

_His hair had the same color style and still has his long blond crooked, pointy locks, but the small strained of crooked hair on the forehead grew and became spikier going down to the nasion of his nose, with the addition of an extra set of front spiky hair with purple tips. Everything else was the same, with the new addition that Yugi has grown._

"**Morning everyone!**''_Yugi greeted his friends with a small smile. That smile soon changed into a confusing sweat drop as Yugi watched his friends giving him a shocking look. _''**What's with those faces?**"

_All three were unsure, completely stunned to ask if he was Yugi or not. Just seeing Yugi slightly different was already strange for even them._

_Jonouchi got a better look at Yugi as he pulled out his wallet. He opens it to see a photo of all four and look at both the teen in front of him and the photo of Yugi back and forth. After a long time in analyzing the two, Jonouchi finally asks with a stunned expression. _"**Eeehhh... Yugi, is that you?**"

_Yugi smirked as he nodded. _"**The one and the only. I see you guys notice the changes in my hairstyle.**"

_Everyone did by nodding. Jonouchi then asked, still confused what was going on. _"**Yug, how come you change your look?**"

"**Well... first, before the Mutou gene came in, my hair almost looked like this. And second, my father was the only one in the family that had his hair the most normal than all.**" _Yugi explained to all as they nodded with curious expressions. They didn't expect Yugi would talk about his father than again, he never liked talking about it._

_Yugi continued saying with a small smile. _"**I wanted to change my hair so I can change some things, a phase pretty much. Plus, I wanted to try this style anyway.**"

_This made the three good friends sort of happy to hear. As Jonouchi and Honda patted Yugi on the back on his change, Anzu couldn't help but smile that Yugi was happier than before. After that, the four friends walked together as they kept talking about Yugi's new hairstyle, and how Yugi sweat dropped for how much they were still talking about. _

**End of Flashback****... Present time, back at Domino High School:**

Anzu had just finished telling Ichigo about the story. Ichigo was completely stunned to hear that Anzu didn't break up with Yugi in bad terms. She was glad, but still sad that they separated. Anzu says to her. "And, that's how it happened. Anything else?"

Ichigo was quiet for a moment and finally said with a questionable, serious face. "What did you mean by Yugi finding this other girl?"

Anzu sighs, expecting that's what she would ask, as she explains that Yugi met someone very special to him when he was younger. It was during a summer, of when Anzu was in a dancing camp, and Yugi met someone when he was alone. Ichigo was touched to hear that; it almost seemed familiar to her, somehow.

"Ichigo-san, Yugi is a great guy. He never really was the type of guy to fall in love with someone, but if he is, that means he truly loved that person and would protect her… for sure." Anzu says as she walks to the door. Ichigo didn't reply as she's still thinking on who Yugi met. She turns around and adds as Ichigo was still thinking. "He'll be back, hopefully. After finally telling someone what happened, it makes me feel better and I know... you're a great friend, Ichigo-san. Thank you so much for listening. Good night and let's keep this between just us for now. Bye!"

Anzu says her goodbyes and leaves, leaving Ichigo alone. She was still very quiet, still confused about everything.

"_Yugi-kun, who was that person you cared so much about? Does she mean more than Anzu-chan?_" She thought as she standing there, still thinking. ''I hope you tell me soon.''

* * *

_**Commercial Break:**_

_**Ichigo: I wonder how you felt about all of this, Yugi-kun**_

_**Danny: I wonder if anyone is going to help me with my Science homework?**_

* * *

**Meanwhile****... back at the training ground:**

Yugi had also finished telling the whole story to Naruto which left him dazed for some reason. Yugi asks him with a sweat drop behind his head. "Hmm... Naruto-kun, something wrong?"

"No... It's just a lot to take in." Naruto answers as he snaps out. Yugi simply sighs of his behavior. He thought that anyone would be like that after hearing such a complex story like that one.

Then both Jiraiya and Dracokin returned from their return from somewhere. Naruto said to them with a serious look. "Where were you guys anyway?"

"None of your concerns, fox boy.'' Dracokin replied as he went passed a steaming mad Naruto and looked at Yugi, and dropped a large bag in front of him. ''Anyway, we were getting some things for Yugi's final step of his training."

"What's the final step? Is it something good?" Yugi asks. He's hoping it's for that _**Rasengan**_. It was a technique Yugi wouldn't mind having as a trump card. Jiraiya answers his concerns. "This one will be toughest and the most important one you've wanted to learn. The reason why I'm teaching you this is for some upper hand, but it is up to you to improve it!"

Yugi nods as he's aware of that by how Naruto told him. The three steps for the A-Rank Jutsu that can beat any move, almost. Jiraiya continues saying while lifting his three fingers. "This last and most important part of your training are to master the three steps that will allow you to use it. Naruto took less than a month, but you might be lucky to do it in less than a week."

"WHAT?!" Naruto shouted with his pupils all white of anger. "Why only less than a week! How come it took me almost forever, ya know?!"

Jiraiya gets angry as he hits Naruto over his head as he shouts back. "IDIOT! Yugi doesn't have enough time, so he needs to master this very fast and very quick! So we'll use the Clone Jutsu combo."

Naruto understood what he meant with a surprising face as he rubbed his head. He turns to Yugi and says with energetic tone. "You're SO lucky Yugi! You'll learn one of the good proposes of the Shadow Clone… eh, your clone Jutsu pretty much!"

Yugi raised an eyebrow, not getting what he meant, as Naruto continued explaining. "When using _**Shadow Clone Jutsu**_, anything the clones will do like training or exercise, the original user gains that much by each clone work."

Yugi widened his eyes if such a thing was true. Jiraiya explained it clearer. ''What Naruto meant is that any experience the clones gain during their existence is transferred to the user once they are dispersed. That's why the Jutsu is best suited for spying, or in this case training.''

Jiraiya turns to Naruto, curious how he knew about the_** Shadow Clone Jutsu's**_ usages, as he questions. ''Did Kakashi teach you that?''

''He sure did! That helped out during the training I still have with him and Captain Yamato.'' Naruto replies with a grin. Jiraiya smirked that his student would remember such a thing.

Yugi was still surprised and amazed that his clone technique can do that. If that's possible, then he'll be able to gain more experience by just using his Dragon Clones. Naruto says with a small frown. "I never knew what my _**Shadow Clone Jutsu**_ could do that when I was just starting to become a great shinobi, but you live and learn."

The young Dragon Knight sweat dropped with a small smile. Jiraiya coughs as he says while throwing three water balloons to Yugi. "The first step is to rotate the water inside the balloon with your energy and burst it. Remember the rotation is at its best by how your hair floats around by which direction."

Yugi understood as he grabbed hold on the water balloon in his right palm and began to focus his energy inside the water. It didn't blow up or nothing which made Yugi concerned harder. This meant it would take him forever, which means he has no choice but to plan something everything. He then just remembered about the clone technique's ability. Yugi smirks as he forms his hand seal and shouts out. "Okay, I'll try. _**DRAGON SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!**_"

Suddenly two Dragon Yugi clones appear with their own clone water balloon. Jiraiya was impressive Yugi made that choice as he threw two more water balloons, and real ones to the clones. "Good idea, but use real balloons instead of clone ones."

The two Dragon clones threw their clone balloons away and used the real balloons. All three started their final, three-step-training… and boy was it not easy like the other training methods.

Naruto was observing Yugi's work, but was mostly taking a nap for how boring it was. Jiraiya was writing up something in his scroll while Dracokin was watching the young Dragon Knight very closely.

"_I wonder if he can pull this over._" The dragon thought mentally as Yugi and his Dragon Clones worked hard in their training.

**Hours later****... at the Momomiya house, at night**

Ichigo was lying on her bed, just staring on the ceiling with almost no interest in her eyes. She was in her pink pajamas and her hair let down without her red ribbons, ready to go to sleep She was thinking for quite a long time about her conversation with Anzu.

"_Yugi... I just don't know what to think of you. You're this great guy, but you__'re not having such a good life, especially after what had happened with you and Anzu-chan__._" She said mentally as she rests on her head on her pillow, turning back and forth.

She was still worried for him, but was unsure on how she can help him. She turns off the lights and covers herself with her blanket. She says as she closes her eyes. "Please be alright Yugi-kun."

Ichigo can't be worried about Yugi, or then she won't be able to have a life. All she can do is believe he will be okay. She immediately fell asleep, hoping Yugi would be okay.

**Hours later again****... back at the training ground, around morning:**

Yugi and his two exhausted Dragon Clones were training the whole night in order to learn the first step, which they finally did. After a while later, Yugi walks to Naruto after his clones disappeared, giving Yugi the hours of training both clones did. He holds up a water balloon and begins to spin the water inside it. It began to fast and burst the whole thing as the water splashed all over Naruto's face.

"Who?! Where?! Why?!" The blond-headed shinobi shouts wildly as he wakes up with a cold sensation. He looks up and sees Yugi smiling at him with a broken up balloon.

"Oh! That takes me back when I did the same thing with Ero-Sennin when I master the first step. Good times" Naruto says with a smile as he remembers back on the old days. He gets up and says to Yugi with a chuckle. "Not bad learning that step this soon. I'm very impressed and jealous too. Heh heh!"

Yugi starts chuckling too as he nods slightly. ''Thanks.''

"Well, not bad Yugi. You made process better than I thought." Jiraiya says as he and Dracokin approach them. Yugi nods. ''Eh, I had my doubts. This is still crazy, if you ask me.''

"Understandable Listen, you don't mind if me and Naruto go out for a short time while you and Dracokin stay and continue on with the second step." Jiraiya asks, sort of having a crazy grin, as both Yugi and Dracokin gave each other a look.

Naruto was about to argue with that, but Jiraiya quickly grabbed him by the neck and gave him a dirty look. Naruto gulps his throat as he says to the young Dragon Knight and the dragon as he waves goodbye. "Well, we'll come back later on. See ya."

The two still gave the shinobi a look as Jiraiya and Naruto walked away. As soon as they had a good distant away, the Toad Sage whispers to Naruto's ear. "I want those two to get along because Yugi will need help from a real dragon than someone who know each other. Best have them to like each other than enemies."

Naruto nods on that and whispers back, grinning on the idea. "Alright Ero-Sennin, but you have to treat me on some ramen or I'm telling."

Jiraiya couldn't believe that he was blackmailing his own teacher. He had no choice on this especially that Naruto will always get his ramen one way or another. Not to mention it will be more than one bowl. The two walk off as the blond shinobi was extremely happy and the master was very upset.

Then both Yugi and Dracokin look at each other with unsurely that this is a setup. The dragon didn't like it as he glares at Yugi. The two were not so much best friends or partners, but Yugi honestly wanted to try. He could learn a lot if Dracokin trust him.

"So... Dracokin-kun, how were you able to become a great fighter?'' Yugi asks the dragon who didn't respond. In fact, he wasn't sure how because this was a first anyone asked him this. Dragons are meant to be prideful about everything, including their reasons and work. It was a strange thing to reply to, but Dracokin answered him. "Eh? Hmm... I guess that was always my family's duty which it all started by my great-great grandfather. He was spared by a great man, actually two. Because of that, our family name was part of the great king of Camelot, the legendary warrior of those times."

Yugi nodded with little care, until he mentioned the whole king part, especially the land of such a kingdom. He quickly says with surprise. "WAIT! You don't mean the King of the great kingdom, King Arthur? The leader of the 12 Knights of the Round Table! That same king of Camelot King Arthur!"

Dracokin made a smirk on how he was right, and how easily humans can be surprised. He answers him as he points his claw to resemble a thumb up. "That same one. My full name is Dracokin Pendragon, the same last name given by King Arthur Pendragon! He and his trusting friend and what my great-great grandfather called him servant, Merlin, were the ones who let him live and gave all dragons a little of hope for us to trust humans, although we still don't trust him."

Yugi couldn't believe that his great-great grandfather lived in those centuries of magic and knights especially that the myths of the great king and the greatest magician or better known as warlock actually existed. It blew his mind off to the moon and back!

"WOAH! That's so awesome! I didn't know that! This is incredible! Can you tell me more right?!" Yugi erupts in shouts of interest. Dracokin was still amazed by this human, especially since he means it by the glimmer in his eyes. It wasn't a problem for him to tell a human, so the dragon nods. "I'll tell you a little every 10 minutes that you train and you have to tell me a little about yourself, or someone less pathetic than you. If not, I'll be going."

Yugi nodded seriously to his agreements. Dracokin nods back as he throws him three rubber balls with his tail which he catches them.

"The second step is to burst those rubber balls. Because they don't have any water and the ball is thicker and hard to burst, you'll have to blow it up with your energy with great concentrate and power." Dracokin explains as Yugi nods.

In terms, this step is harder than the last one and much tougher from what Yugi could gather. Yugi throws all three balls on the air as he forms his hand seal and shouts. "I really don't have a choice but to pass this one too! _**DRAGON SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!**_"

Yugi creates two Dragon Clones as all three catches all the rubber balls for each. Dracokin stared like an animal, looking at how determine Yugi was to overcome the training and beat it. He had been staring for a quite a long time as Yugi and his Dragon Clones focused.

"_He's exactly like his father. Both obviously stupid to do this stuff he knows little about and how much determination he has to even master it._" Dracokin said mentally, remembering a long time ago that he too stared at his own father, helping Yugi's father with the same expression he was showing. He knew very little about that man, but he knew he wasn't the type to give up or the one to let others down. It was strange to see such a thing in humans.

''_Humans… what a strange specie they are._'' Dracokin adds mentally as he continues to observe Yugi and his Dragon Clones as they try their hardest to success. ''_I wonder why this is why is he called the Dragon Knight?_''

**Later on****... hours later, close to midnight:**

Yet again after a long time, Yugi was concentrating his Chakra, or energy, or whatever it was called so the rubber ball would blow up. His two other clones did, but he still needs to do his own to pass. After a few more minutes, Yugi put more Chakra as Dracokin was still watching. Until both knew what will happen, the ball finally exploded of massive wind burst. Yugi fell down hard by the force of the blast.

"Well, not bad kid. That's step two!" The dragon said firmly as he grinned with his sharp fangs showing. Yugi couldn't help but make a weak smile on finishing that step. He says as he tries to get back up. "Okay! Now that only leaves the last step and I'll be ready for Dark Leader Dragon, and beat him."

Dracokin continued to look at Yugi with empathy for the child. He sighs with a small growl as he said. "Not really. You're training won't be enough."

Just hearing those words shocked Yugi as he turns around and stares at the dragon. Dracokin explains as he stares at the upset teen. "You're quite impressive to train this far and grow in a short amount of time, must be the patience, but you need to be able to fight him head on with both a skill and a plan. Without that, even if you do defeat the Dark Lord, he will improved his mistake and kill you."

Yugi widened his eyes in horror, believing what Dracokin just said. He's very strong, and the training did wonders already, but if he's only going to charge in with just power alone… he will fall one way or another. He begins to think of that as Yami appears in his spirit form and says in thought with him. "_What are you thinking, Yugi? I know he makes an excellent point, but do we have the time to do such a thing. I know you__'re brilliant, but can you adapt such intelligence in a fight?_"

Atem only said that so he can get an idea on what Yugi had in mind. If Yugi says no, that means he'll be reckless and fails. If he does say yes… then there's a chance.

"_We don't, but he's right. Think about it, Dracokin likes me. A little though, but plenty to say such an advice like that._'' Yugi stated with a smile as he gives the dragon a small stare.

''_Besides... I want to try something different for here on._" Yugi answers back mentally with a smirk.

Yami raises his eyebrow in curiosity to what he means by that. He's glad his partner said yes, but what does he have in mind?

"_Remember how we beaten Dark General Knight the first time using that plan with Pikachu?_" Yugi asks the Pharaoh as he nods. In that fight, Yugi uses both the strength in numbers with his clones and Pikachu's electrical and paralyzing powers, with Mew Ichigo's help as well, to defeat Dark General Knight. Yugi continues explaining mentally. "_So, I'll go with that. I'm going to fight with a strategy. Not like any strategy, but one by how my opponents fight._"

Yami was astonished to hear that coming from Yugi. He wouldn't expect him to plan out a strategy against his foes, and he said more than one. Does this mean that Yugi expects to do this even longer than expected?

"_Dark Leader Dragon beaten me because he_'s_ ruthless and he has more__ experiences than us. Plus I know very little on swordsmanship and this whole Dragon Knight thing. Not to mention I was too reckless, trying to stop the Dark Lord for good. I can__'t end things like such._'' Yugi admitted, remembering how overconfident he was to defeat Dark Leader Dragon once and for all, only to end up as a defeat and his death.

''_Last time, we had helped but on our own, we can__'t do anything. Sure, teamwork is important, but sometimes, we'll be on our own and that means I'll need to fight my own battles, alone. I know I'm never alone, but even so, I need to use my strength._'' Yugi said mentally.

Yami had to agree with Yugi on this. He nodded as he replied, almost having doubts about one thing. ''_I understand that Yugi and I agree, but what about a plan to fight the Dark Lord?_''

_''Thanks… and good point too. He's strong… __However, the Dark Lord has a big weakness and that's his anger. By using the right moves, with some strategy to make him mad, I'll be able to defeat any villain without using so much brute force._" Yugi continued saying which made Yami to smile.

He responds to his young partner. "_You're going to fight all your fights like a duel. As a duelist who's excellent on combos and planning, you'll fight all your opponents with a strategy on every one of them depending on the situation, your abilities and the environment._''

Yugi simply responds with a smirk. Yami smirks back as he says proudly.''_You're becoming stronger every day without knowing._"

This made the tri-color haired teen very happy to hear. He turns to Dracokin and says with a smirk while pointing his index finger to him. "Alright! How about we mix both the last step and improving skills, but I'll only fight with you!"

Dracokin made a surprising, anime fashion face expression. It is very unlikely for a dragon to show such a face that isn't fearful, but this is surprising.

"What an excellent idea. Go for it." Jiraiya says as he and Naruto returned. Naruto grins as he adds while wiggling his finger. "That's an awesome idea! I always wanted to see a fight between a human and a dragon!"

Yugi would also like the idea, although it still freaked him out how Naruto would say such a thing.

Dracokin, however, grinned devilish on the idea to fight. He finally says to the young Dragon Knight as he prepares himself. "Very well! I'll fight you, but you had it coming!"

Dracokin roars as he breathes fire, ready for battle. Yugi sweat drops at how epic Dracokin is getting to be.

"Alright! I accept your challenge! I will not lose!" Yugi answers back as he takes out the Dragon Sword. Before the two get ready to rumble, Jiraiya says with his hand up. "WAIT! Before the two of you go a round, the final step isn't exactly what Naruto told you."

This caused everyone, except the Sannin and the Dragon to give a huge surprising, funny expression. Naruto was now loss of words to what his teacher just said. Yugi had no idea what to say.

"The third and final step is the same as the _**Rasengan**_, however... the technique I'm training you isn't it but something even stronger! A version of the Fourth Hokage's jutsu that your father created.'' Jiraiya explains as Yugi and Naruto were shocked that there was a different version of the _**Rasengan**_ out there, and even more powerful than it. ''Now it's up to you to master it."

Yugi gulps his throat on the thought to try to master this, but he slightly grins on the thought this was a technique his father left. He couldn't help but not try to master it.

"Then I shall master that technique! My father left it for me, and I'll use all my strength to learn it!'' Yugi accepts with a smirk on his face. ''What exactly do I have to do first?"

Jiraiya grins to see Yugi acting this excited about this. He should have expected that.

"I know about the Jutsu, so I'll explain it.'' Dracokin declares as he taps his chin with his claw. ''You have to fuse steps one and two and use them without a balloon or a ball. However, with the technique the previous Dragon Knight left, this is meant to resemble the flames of a dragon's breathe. So Yugi, you will need to unleash your inner dragon, AND DON'T SAY NO. All Dragon Knights are basically half human DNA and half dragon DNA."

Yugi nods as Naruto gives him a look. Yugi notices that and now gives him a look back. ''What are you looking at me like that?''

''I don't see anything dragon-lizard-like on you, Yugi.'' Naruto pointed out which made Yugi to sweat dropped. ''I don't think that's the point if I have scales or not.''

"As I was saying: In terms, you have to put in your Dragon-DNA into your technique and concentrate it with everything you have to combine it and of course, creating that technique copy of the _**Rasengan**_." Dracokin explains further while giving Naruto a glare.

Yugi nods once more as he responds firmly. "Got it. I'll put all my strength into that move and success!"

"That's what I was hoping for. Let's go, Yugi!" Dracokin roars as he flaps his wings, creating strong wind and charges at Yugi with no regard.

"Then here I go too!" Yugi shouts as he charges in, holding his sword with both hands. The two clash furiously as Dracokin's claws grind on Yugi's Dragon Sword, creating sparkling sparks as the two step back. Dracokin takes out his blade from his back and charges back. This was a perfect chance for Yugi to try his planning on situations.

''_This won't be easy, but I got to try. I will._'' Yugi decides mentally. He takes a look at Dracokin and prepares to guard against his blade. For the stake to master this move, he must not lose. So Yugi's final part of his training begins!

**Two days later****... back at Domino High School, afternoon:**

Things were quiet in Domino and were pretty okay, all except one. Ichigo was resting her head on her desk for like the whole last class because she was still thinking of Yugi. Danny still asked her why he tricked Anzu to stay in school to talk days ago, but she didn't say a word. It was best she doesn't tell anyone.

Ichigo was a bit ruthless and admitted that this was all her fault that Yugi left. If she could at least tell him the truth about her being Mew Ichigo, maybe he would still be here. Nay! But it would be worth it in her opinion.

"_I wonder what would have happened if I just told him. If I did, then maybe… maybe… I don__'t know.__ It might not have changed anything but it would be better if he knew._" Ichigo thought to herself as she looked up at the clock. There was only 30 minutes left before the school day ended, but she didn't care. First time those words ever pop out in her head.

Ichigo was just too sad to care as she decided to sleep by how she was still tired. She slept for a while, but as soon as she woke up, it was close to sunset.

"Awww! I OVER SLEPT! AT SCHOOL!'' Ichigo shouted in horror by what had just happen. She completely overreacted as she calmed down. ''I must have been really tried to sleep that long… especially that I have to go to work. I better go."

Ichigo grabs her stuff and heads up to the café for another work day, leaving in a big hurry. She was running fast to get to work, exiting the school and running even faster. It was strange that no one woke her up, but she guessed everyone wanted to leave in a hurry, and also maybe Jonouchi made sure no one would wake her up too. She needs to kick his nuts later.

"I can't believe I slept that long and I'm about to stay for the night shift! I hate this so much!" Ichigo yells as she crosses blocks and streets with her cat like speed and reflex. She was a bit happy that she can run like that, but that's the whole reason why she hates this.

She made a detour to close to her old-old neighborhood to get to the station. And then, she stopped, and spotting it. A house, a normal house, but one she used to live for about two months. She never expected to see that house, or even remember it.

"It's weird why I just remember this, but I used to live here… well for a short while. My parents were always moving around until we found our former home back in Tokyo. But this place… there was something else about it." Ichigo said to herself with a wondering face. She looked at it closely, but she couldn't put her fingers. She sighs as she couldn't remember, until she remembered there was a park. ''… A park was around here… yeah, I know it because it's close from here.''

Ichigo smile a little. She wasn't sure why she's smiling, but for some reason, there was something about that place. Ichigo had a rough childhood at first because she wasn't able to make any friends for a long time, until something changed that, besides her cousin's help.

''Aw! Never mind, I better head out!'' Ichigo decides as she needs to head to work or else. She had no choice. So she left the place and ran in a big hurry.

After half an hour of running, Ichigo was almost there to the café, but her shift would start in about 5 minutes. She needed to hurry and made a quick choice for another detour.

''Yeah, I'll take this other detour!'' Ichigo decides as she makes a bit turn through her old neighborhood, which soon takes her to her old home.

The sight of staring at her old house made Ichigo to smile, seeing a place that she grew up for most of her childhood.

''Home away from home.'' She says to herself, grabbing on the fence and looks at the house with a warm and kind stare. She loved her old house, besides the times where things happen to her, but she preferred not talk about it. She would want to owe her own house like this, make a family, and spend a long life with the one she would be with for the rest of her life. And having this house to be her home would be wonderful; a dream pretty much which made her to giggle blushing.

''I wonder if I'll buy this place one day. Maybe! But right now, I better get going.'' She decided with a small grin on her face. It would be a nice if she owned this house back. ''Maybe I could make a family with Masaya or possibly with-''

That was when something was wrong. A dark aura appeared like a cold breeze that passed through her spine. She looked around and saw nothing strange.

"What the heck was that? I thought I sense something." Ichigo asks herself which causes her to leave in a hurry again. That was until a voice spoke to her all of a sudden. "Well, well. Like father like daughter to suspect my presents."

Ichigo froze up in fear as she slowly turns her head up and saw Dark Leader Dragon, floating on top of her with his Darkness Scythe on his claws. She couldn't believe he was there because that evil demon dragon always goes after Yugi. She panics in horror of why her.

"I'm sorry that I didn't come by and find you sooner, but I had many important appointments and work that I had to wrap up first, my dear. My important job is one of many important concerns that must be dealt with." The Dark Lord 'apologies' with a small bow which scared and sweat dropped Ichigo. She couldn't tell to say ''No problem'', or ''Okay'', being that he's the villain.

The dark dragon coughs a bit as he continues saying with an evil grin. "Oh well! I also needed to be sure I was dealing with the right girl, Ichigo Momomiya-kun. I'm glad that I'm able to meet you without that annoying brat making a scene and ruining our chat."

This caused Ichigo to panic, not knowing what she can do. This has gotten even worse than ever! The only thing she could think of is what will she do?

What's going to happen? Does Dark Leader Dragon's plan will succession? Will Ichigo go and transform into Mew Ichigo to fight or is her fate sealed already? Well… there's only one way to find out.

**To be continued****…**

**(ENDING 1: Thank You! By Home Made Kazoku from Bleach)**

Thank you for another great chapter. I thank those who are helping me get this story notice and enjoy it. For those who love it, please review my story and give me your opinions or thoughts to it.

In the next Episode... Ichigo's secret revealed? The next fight: Mew Ichigo vs Dark Leader Dragon! Will our brave Dragon Knight come to the rescue?

Ichigo: I don't know what you want with me, but I won't let you use me to hurt Yugi-kun!

Dark Leader Dragon: Oh my dear Ichigo, like you have any choice in the matter. You will understand soon once I take you with me.

Ichigo: I don't know what you want… but- (She transforms into Mew Ichigo) I will never forgive you for hurting Yugi-kun! Prepare to be punished for your evil deeds!

DragonKnight15: Next time in Yugioh! Dragon Knight Reborn: New Target: The Mew Heroine in Crisis- Nya! A Knight's Counterattack and his Power Unleashed!

Yugi: Ichigo-kun! I'm coming!

Ichigo: I hope Yugi-kun comes back soon. Please remember to read, enjoy and review! See you next time in my hardest fight ever- Nya!


	13. 12: Rematch- Dragon Knight VS Dark Lord!

**Yu-Gi-Oh! : Dragon Knight Reborn!**

_**Created by: DragonKnight15**_

**Disclaimer: This story is a copyright from me. I also may have used other plots from other authors. Almost all characters, objects, names, places, powers, moves, events, plots and weapons are not original worked. They were already made from other manga, anime and cartoon stories. They are also already copyrights that I do not own. This story is an anime story. P.S.****This story is also a crossover of other anime/cartoon stories like Naruto Shippuden, Bleach, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Sonic X plus other Sonic video game plots and characters, Danny Phantom, FullMetal Alchemist, Sailor Moon, Pok****émon**** and others more. Later on this volume, I am borrowing Erika Aoyama and Mew Erika from Arrick Haun better known as Redwallfan2000 from Fan as one of the other characters in this anime story. Ichigo Momomiya has also the name of "Tokadul" and she is 17 years old than 13 like in the anime. ****This is not also a copy of either any "Dragon knight" or "Dragon Knights" stories, but it's weird that I never heard of them until now. It is my idea, even if the names of it are weird. Some characters will have, sometimes, a short written name. ****Most names are in their Japanese or English versions. If you don't get it, look at in the Internet.**** Note: Most Duel Monster card names will be in their English names. ****Also, most cards effects are change into their anime version.**

Hello Readers, this is Redo Episode 12 of the first arc of Beginnings, the Dragon Knight of Light and the Mew Heroine! And this will be a four part episode called ''Growth and Trust''. Hope you love it! Hope you enjoy it and review it too. **P.S. I do not own them all or any of them except this crossover story, so I wrote the band's or artist's name that wrote that song which I do not own again.**

* * *

**Also take a note that I made major changes once again, and one of the biggest is that Yugi will be fighting the Dark Lord instead of Yami Yugi, and it will happen again and again until I say so. And the fight will change too, by the way.**

* * *

**SPECIAL NEW!: I have found and gave two themes for Yugi when he arrivals into the battlefield or battle sometimes for good reasons, and his Dragon Knight theme! One you might know from Fire Emblem (Special Thanks to LightLord92). And the other from DBZ Kai! And that theme will and shall be used for Dragon Knights of Light. You****'ll like them both! ENJOY! **

* * *

**Old words from God of DKR**

**LIFE AND DEATH SITUATION NEWS:**** I just lost my uncle. I... lost him. He died in 1:30 or 3 am… in the days of May, in the hospital. I should have pray harder for him. My grandma is losing it and I couldn't help him. If I had money, I would have give him a better, BETTER hospital to go to. I will regret doing nothing because I wanted to so much for him and my grandma. My family was away from him for 12 years. My grandma was so happy that she reunion with him and I thought everything would be better and they would be happy, but everything just end up and die! I balm myself and those doctors for taking him from her and me. I can never forgive myself, at the moment. I made so many promises for my uncle and my grandma, but that too die! We were separated from him for 12 years and I thought as soon as she and him hug again after a long time, they will always be together but I was wrong. I'm thinking I should give up in Dragon Knight Reborn, in Fan Fiction, in anime, in manga, in video games and in almost everything I love. I can never forgive myself, ever! But my friends here, in Fan Fiction, help me out and gave me hope to continue, but I need to know by you all. If you, the readers, love DKR then give me so many reviews for why I should continue on writing this story. My friends here will support me, but will you all do too? If I don't get an answer, then say to this story and the everlasting conclusion! Give me a review, for this story! Thank you.**

**However… I will continue, as many fans, readers and reviewers for everything I stand for, that is who I am. DragonKnight15 shall continue this path of the DKR Saga until I say so… and that will be a long, long, long, long, long, LONG TIME! PERIOD!**

* * *

**Also, Dark Leader Dragon's demon eyes are slitter. His eye color is black/dark red pupil, red iris and slightly dark yellow sclera. You must thing that is very scary! **

* * *

**Here's the intro: The Earth... is a great place where humanity and all other creatures live and learn to evolve little by little, but this great world has Darkness in it too. Evil beings who wish to conquer this world and everyone. **

**Only one being stood against them to show everyone the power of light and hope, but he wasn't able to stop them. He gave his powers and hope to another human that was known by his name, the Dragon Knight! **

**Before this hero also met his end, he gave the legendary Dragon Sword and his hopes and dreams to the next knight, his youngest son who is destined to become a legend by the sides of his comrades and his love. This hero... is the Hero of Light, the Last Dragon Knight of Light!**

* * *

**(OPENING 1: Melissa by Porno Graffitti from Fullmetal Alchemist)**

**Volume 1: Episode 12: New Target: The Mew Heroine in Crisis- Nya! A Knight's Counterattack and his Power Unleashed!**

**In the previous episode of DKR****:**

_Yugi's training continued on with Dracokin's, Jiraiya's and Naruto's help in mastering a technique resembling the __**Rasengan**__ technique. Around that same time, Ichigo confronted Anzu with Danny's help to find out what exactly happened between her and Yugi. Anzu finally revealed how things changed since Yugi was trained by Ichigo K and then how Anzu made the choice to end the relationship she and Yugi had._

_While Anzu was telling the story, Yugi was also telling Naruto the same story too, and Naruto was well… stunned. After it was done, Ichigo was left with only thoughts of how a great couple they were till the end. Elsewhere, Yugi continued on train as he and Dracokin had their moment in getting to know each other._

_Thanks to Dracokin__'s advice, Yugi made a decision to plan out his fight as a game, well more like a strategy. With that made up, Yugi prepared to change his fighting style and commenced his final step in his training._

_A few days later, Ichigo was not having one of the best days as she overslept during class, had to rush out to her job, and was side-tracked by the past. That all changed when Ichigo was soon confronted by the Dark Lord himself, Dark Leader Dragon._

_Will Ichigo escape this dangerous situation? Will she be forced to transform and revealed her identity? _

_Then find out now!_

**And now the conclusion****:**

''_It went from bad to worse for the life of Ichigo Momomiya… me basically. First off was the fact that Yugi-kun could be missing, somewhere training, or dead. How couldn't I be worried? However, thanks to Masaya-kun, I became less worried… until Anzu-chan told me about the past she and Yugi-kun had as a couple. BUT ALL THAT DOESN'T MATTER RIGHT NOW!_''

Right in front of her eyes, Ichigo is staring down at Dark Leader Dragon who's grinning at her. This absolutely scared her.

''_Taking that shortcut didn't seem such a good idea the more I think about it._'' She said to herself, trying to swallow her throat but she just couldn't. She hated this so much. There was no way she could escape this without transforming, or finding real help.

"So Ichigo, what should I do with you? Hmm... Burn you, eat you, or simply rip you to pieces? Hard to choose." The Dark Lord finally declares as he raises his right claw over his dragon's chin. Ichigo kinda wanted to throw up on the thought of being eaten or burned alive… or cut into tiny pieces. All that was beyond horrible.

''It doesn't matter. It won't be like I'll kill you like I tried on that stupid brat.'' He added, which stunned Ichigo. The brat he referred to must be Yugi, which made her angry. It was him who attacked Yugi and the thought of seeing Yugi in need of help made her even angrier.

Ichigo had to think fast to save herself… but how was the question. She knew if she fought the Dark Lord, it will be the end of her. She needed to play this right and she had to come up with something good. She finally says while waving her hands nervously. "WAIT! I see a steak house close by! You can go there to eat a LOT of meat and beef! It's very tasty! And… bloody too?"

Dark Leader Dragon just stared at the girl with a death glare, not buying the trick at all. He wasn't born yesterday to be tricked that easily as he barked. "You think you can trick ME!"

Ichigo felt crushed that her plan didn't work as she hoped. It even made her shake her legs for how scared she was now. She had to try something else more obvious… which she had no idea on what. Ichigo yells while pointing her finger behind the Dark Lord. "LOOK OUT! Dog catcher!"

Dark Leader Dragon growls angrily that it was another trick, pissed off that she used the excuse of a dog catcher which was stupid. More that he was being compared to a dog. However, if it was a human, he had to get rid of him/her.

''…'' The Dark Lord was silent as he turned his head around to see if there was one, but no dog catcher. Not as a surprised, it was a lame trick.

''Nice try girl, but comparing me with a dog is the BIGGEST mistake you could have-'' Dark Leader Dragon barks out as he turns around to glare at her… only to find that Ichigo was gone.

She actually tricked him with such a weak trick! It made him into a sucker to even believe her. Who the hell knew she would use that stupid trick to run off like if it would work?

"… DAMMMN YOOUUU!" The Dark Lord roars in anger as he breathes fire from his mouth like a volcano. Ichigo had quickly run off as fast as she could so she can hide in a safe spot to transform.

"I got to transform into Mew Ichigo or I'm dead." She mutters under her breathe as she runs even faster. She makes zigzag into so many turns in hopes to lose him. That's all she could do in hopes to avoid that monster and lose trace of him. However, she was worried about Yugi because the evil dragon did say he attacked him. She had to get away from him, just for a few minutes, so she can transform and kick that evil monster's butt.

Without knowing where she's going, Ichigo ends up arriving in front of her old school, Daikan Junior High School. The school was still being rebuilt from the Chimera Anima attacked that happened a long time ago. Boy was Ichigo unprepared when a certain evil and jerk-off alien tried to have a few laughs by destroying the school she goes to. A lot of its walls were all destroyed, windows and classes were too, reduced in complete rubber. Even though it looked like a swish chess of a building, she couldn't help but not smile to see this place again.

"_Good old times. I can__'__t help but not miss this place._'' She said to herself, remembering all the times she had here, especially the times she spend with Masaya. She soon shook that off that she's still be chased by the Dark Lord.

''_I can hide inside there from that jerk. I hope I can transform in time too._" Ichigo thought as she declared her plan. She ran inside, but she was unaware that the demon dragon was watching her from the sky, grinning with delight, and soon chased her inside.

Ichigo went up a few stairs up to reach to her old classroom and hid there as long as it takes. She looks around her, hoping to not spot the Dark Lord or get spotted in that matter, and tries to sense him out with her cat-like powers. Sadly… she hasn't got that much practice with that ability, but it was good enough. She never planned to stay as a Mew Mew, less alone a cat girl forever.

She quickly spots her classroom and takes a run towards it, but then her senses went off. She then slightly turned her head 90° degrees and saw a giant fireball from the outside, charging its way towards her. She leaps out of the way as the attack explodes and she falls from behind by the explosion. The red haired pigtail manages to land on all fours, watching the debris of flames and rubber fall behind her, now blocking her exit.

"Well, you move and possess great senses like a cat, but that won't be enough against me, dear Ichigo." Dark Leader Dragon announces as he enters the school from one of the destroyed walls, flapping his wings to blow away the debris of flames. Ichigo glares very serious at the monster whom really getting to her. But her biggest problem was how she could beat him like this? If she transforms, she would reveal her secret to the very enemy she can't show it to.

"_What do I do? If I was Yugi-kun, he wouldn__'t let him play around__. But, do I want this dragon to know I'm Mew Ichigo? I can__'t_." Ichigo thinks mentally as she tries to find a way out of this life-and-death situation. It seems impossible in her situation because she had no way except to transform.

"So my dear Ichigo-kun, are you going to give up quietly or screaming in pain?" The Dark Lord demands nicely to Ichigo as he points his Darkness Scythe at her. She had to do something; she had to defend herself! It was her only way to win.

"Are you thinking of surrendering or ready to die just like that annoying brat that I fought and won over. He didn't last long, and I rather not play around with you either. HAHAHA!" The Dark Lord adds with a small evil laugh in the end of his sentence. Ichigo got even angrier that he's mocking Yugi.

Ichigo couldn't take it anymore. She knew she would die or worst, so she made her decision up. She takes a big breath in and out and finally responds as she brings out her Mew Pendant, finally making her choice. "… I guess... you leave me with one option. Get ready, Dark Leader Dragon! You're about to be amazed!"

Dark Leader Dragon just stood there, wanting to see what she would do, almost as if it would be amusing.

Ichigo knew if Ryou ever found out what she was going to do, it would be bad, but it's better than dying so 50-50! She took a hesitation in using it, but she ignored those doubts as she tightened her grip on her pendent. She finally shouts out as she kisses her golden pendant. "Mew Mew Strawberry... Metamorphose!"

Then a pink light engulfed from her pendant, soon engulfing Ichigo's entire body as she transforms into something that the Dark Lord was staring at with widened and stunned expression. Ichigo soon changed appearance with her haired changing from red to pink with cat ears and tail as she was wearing pink matching dress. Dark Leader Dragon stood there, witnessing that the very pest who stood in his path from killing the Dragon Knight, was the same girl he had first confronted.

"How you like that! I'm the heroine of truth and love, the protector of Earth's future. I'm Mew Ichigo and I'm here to kick your tail- Nya!" Ichigo cries in a peppy tone as she stands in showoff-y cat pose while pointing both her index fingers at him. She didn't want to transform, she shouldn't have. She knew better. But right now, all that didn't matter as long as she could kick the evil dragon's butt and defend herself too. But most of all was paying back Yugi for not coming to his rescue when he needed her.

Dark Leader Dragon stood paralyzed for a while, giving the Mew Mew a little bit of confidence.

''I told you this would amaze you. Now I'm going to-'' Mew Ichigo was stating… until the weirdest thing happened. She was interrupted by the maniacal laughter of the Dark Lord. Mew Ichigo didn't understand why the evil dragon was laughing at. Maybe it was her dress? Or her cat ears? It's usually both.

Dark Leader Dragon slowly calmed downs his laughter into an evil chuckle as he told the Mew Mew. "You just keep amazing me, and I was amazed, Momomiya-kun. I thought something was strange every time you were not there for that Annoying Brat, and when you're not there, Mew Ichigo was. Not so surprising that it makes sense now… so kudos in keeping your secret this long. I would have solved it."

She just stares at him with a serious look as she gets ready for any of his movements or attacks. The Dark Lord notices those eyes she was showing. It reacted to his slitter, dragon pupils, making them even more demonic and glowing angrily too.

"Just like your father, those same eyes are a pathetic excuse for making me miserable!" The Dark Lord growls as his demonic eyes glows redder. Mew Ichigo just blinked with a confusion expression, hearing that the Dark Lord knew her father. Maybe he's getting confused on who is her father? The dark dragon continues saying as he raises his voice angrier. "That Shintaro always seems to make me suffer for how damn annoying he is! Mocking me!"

Mew Ichigo was even more surprised that he knows her father's name. The demon dragon saw her confused expression and started smiling at her. He takes multiple breathes in and out, also breathing out flames, as he says with a calmer tone. "Oh right, you must be curious why I know you're father which I do. The thing is... I know all about him, your mother and you too, my dear Ichigo."

The Mew Heroine widened her eyes as she made a stunning face as to what he was talking about. She couldn't believe that, she just met the freak for a short time and he says he knows all about her. The Dark Lord continues saying with an evil smirk. "Do you know why I know that much? It's because your father's brother knows all and hears all."

She didn't understand that part. Her father's brother, in other words her uncle. She has never met her uncle. She just heard stories of his uncle from her father about how nice and caring her uncle was. He just told her he was dead or missing, never really explained why. She asks him with a wondering look. "My uncle? I never even met him. What does my uncle have to do with this? And what do you mean he knows all if you…"

She stops speaking, and stares at the Dark Lord like if she was frozen to what she was just thinking. She just stood there, admitting in some part of her… that what she was thinking, it was wrong. ''You… You can't be? YOU'RE NOT…!''

Dark Leader Dragon slowly forms a grin over his dragon face, declaring as he raises his voice. "That's right... I am your uncle, Akumu Dracul Momomiya; the one and only person that should have the name Tokadul! And so do you, my dear niece."

Ichigo just stared in horror, breathing heavily to what she just heard. She was scared in fear as she heard that her Uncle Akumu who was missing for years, the very person her father cared for, was actually the demon dragon and the one who's hurting everyone including Yugi. She couldn't believe or gather up the information in her head that he became this thing; this evil monster. He can't be alive because he's believed to be dead, but that can't be alive. It drove her insane just thinking too hard.

"I suppose the first question you want to ask is why I'm this powerful, demonic, handsome dragon. And how you may think? Right?'' The Dark Lord said smirking as Mew Ichigo just continued to stare in shock. ''The reason why is because I was given the choice to become someone who can do anything! To recreate this world and to change my own destiny! The very legacy of the Dark Leader Dragon is to pass on his name, title, power and essence to a being of pure evil."

Ichigo couldn't believe what she was just hearing. Her uncle is this evil monster? It couldn't be true, but once she heard he was her uncle, she thought that maybe he was being control. It doesn't seem like that now.

"It's just like the Dragon Knight if you were wondering, but I, the Dark Lord, gains the memories and all powers of the preceding ones. I know all and have lived through all of time itself! From the very beginning of time!" The Dark Lord continues declaring with a determined, evil smirk.

Mew Ichigo still couldn't understand this all, to think the Dark Lord was this super ancient evil, but more importantly that her uncle is one of them? There was another Dark Leader Dragon? Why and how? And if there were more than one, what happened to the previous ones? All these questions didn't bother her as much as her uncle. Her father has told her stories of how great her uncle was, but found out that he's this evil monster. It drove her mad that someone so nice would be evil.

The Dark Lord raises and reaches out his right claw to the Mew Mew as he says to her. "Ichigo, my niece, join me and help me rule this unforgivable planet and its pathetic race. With you, we can recreate this damn world and make a new and stronger one in its place."

Dark Leader Dragon offers her a deal that can't be denied, just so he finds use of her. He has already seen how strong his niece was, so she has proven how powerful she is to his cause.

The Cat Girl Mew Mew was beyond shocked that she lowered her head in doubt if she should or not. She shouldn't listen to what he has to say, but right now she didn't like to know what if she says no and ends up dead.

Dark Leader Dragon thought of killing her, but now that he knows who she was, it changes everything. With her power, no one could beat them and if she grows stronger, she would become unstoppable. There was no limits to how strong she could be, and how evil as well. He continues saying as his eyes glowed redder. "You are very powerful, but you could be even stronger if you join me. Just abandon your pathetic father and your friends. And most of all help me destroy or simply allow me to kill Yugi. With you, my niece, we can rule this world. We would unstoppable! Join me."

What was going on Ichigo's head was too much to hold or take at once. She knew she could die or her family may have die if she doesn't join him. She had no choice, and that's the scary thought because then she would be betraying and hurting everyone she ever loved or knew, including Yugi. She couldn't accept this, but could she beat the Dark Lord? Could she?

That's when she started to remember something Yugi once said to her when the two were walking to school together before he went missing.

"_**No matter what happens, I won't let that Dark Lord consumed my heart with his despair or darkness. That... already happened with me and the Pharaoh once, but we beat it. I don**__**'**__**t ever want to lose someone because of that. I will... protect everyone by being me, Yugi Mutou! By staying true to who I am! And that**__**'s what I like about you because you know who you are, Ichigo-kun.**_" The flashback of Yugi's voice had echo in Ichigo's head as she smiles to remember that he wouldn't give up, and she wouldn't either. And then she remembered everyone she cared about, including Masaya-kun and how much he would protect her from this too. She wants to protect everyone with her own freewill and power, not with the power of Darkness!

She slowly raises her head, facing the Dark Lord with a very serious expression and yells out as she points her cat-like hand claws to the evil dragon. "Temping offer, Dark Leader Dragon, but you can throw it back to Hell! I declined your offer!"

The Dark Lord got angry as she insulted him and didn't even call him "uncle". She continues saying with a heroic smile. "If I did join you, then Yugi-kun and my friends, even myself, will never forgive me. I refuse to let your evil temptation and corruption or even your words to consume my heart and my love for those I care for! I don't care what happens to me… I will never turn my back on anyone I love!"

She then made her cat pose and shouts in her heroic tone. "For those I love and care about, I will never join forces with the likes like you. You are not my uncle that my dad talks about and respects so much. He WAS a good person that my father loved and he died a long time ago! You're a damn evil demonic lizard freak of his former self! And that's why I will stop you! I am Ichigo Momomiya! I am Mew Ichigo and I will stop you with the hope and love in my heart. For the Earth's future, I'll be of service- Nya!"

Now the evil dragon was very pissed off that his dragon fangs started to bleed of anger of biting them. He then stared at her with his evil demonic eyes and shouts with an angry voice. "You... are a damn stupid feline freak! Just like Mutou and Shintaro, you are that pathetic to not even listen to me! I will kill you and send you to your grave, NINE TIMES OVER!"

"Then you'll have to try!" Mew Ichigo responds with her small smirk. Dark Leader Dragon was very disappointed that she didn't join him. It was stupid of her to not join him. It was really pissing him up, it frustrated him; it drove him mad! He thought to himself as he clinched his claws. "_Stupid girl! I thought telling her the truth of me, than I might have her join the Darkness out of terror of dying. I should have figured she wouldn't give in, but I didn't thought she had this much willpower. Never mind, I'll have to get rid of her or make her join me by FORCE._"

Dark Leader Dragon declared with an evil, anger grin as he points his Darkness Scythe. "I guess I'll have to destroy you. Just remember, you brought this to yourself and your family and love ones once I'm done with you!"

Ichigo was already aware and knew this would turn out as such. Even so, she couldn't turn back and she had to fight the freak now. It didn't matter, as long as she could protect everyone she loved no matter what, she won't lose.

"It may be, but I won't regret it! Come out, Strawberry Bell!" Mew Ichigo shouts out as her pink heart-shaped weapon appears from the bell on her tail. She grabs it and immediately leaps off her feet, charging at the Dark Lord. Dark Leader Dragon swings his scythe at her but the Mew Mew quickly jumps up high over him, avoiding the blade with ease. She cries out as she points her weapon at him, slowly turning her body as she points her weapon. "I'll wrap this up fast! _**RIBBON STRAWBERRY CHECK!**_"

She fires his pink, bubble like magical blast towards the demon dragon, but the Dark Lord smirks before the attack consumes him. "Screw you! Come forth my Ultimate Defense: _**BLACK FLAME ARMOR!**_"

The demon dragon was then engulfed in black flames as Mew Ichigo's attack hit him dead on. It caused a small explosion as Mew Ichigo flips twice back away to the ground behind the blast and the Dark Lord. She stares carefully to see if the evil dragon survive, which sadly he did as the smoke clear out, revealing the evil dragon with zero damage. The Mew Mew widens her eyes in shock that her best attack did nothing!

"_This is bad, he survive through my strongest attack. I need to think of something else or I'll be burn alive._" The Mew Mew thought to herself as she waited for the Dark Lord's next move, just like Yugi would possibly do it and even taught her. He told her that making the first move depend the outcome of the battle.

Dark Leader Dragon quickly spreads up his demon wings and flies at her in mid-air flight. Mew Ichigo simply steps away with a quickstep to avoid him as she runs at the Dark Lord's back on all fours. The demon dragon sees that coming as he swings his tail while twisting his body around, but she dodges by sliding under him. Dark Leader Dragon took this chance to swing his scythe downward, but Ichigo dodges by performing four backflip somersaults and then landing on all fours.

"Darn, I almost had her! Take this then. _**DARK FIRE BALL BLAZE!**_" Dark Leader Dragon aims as he gathers dark flames from his mouth and fires two dark fire balls at the Mew Mew.

"No way, _**STRAWBERRY BELL SHIELD!**_" Mew Ichigo counters as she rose up her bell and creates a pink magical barrier to protect herself, blocking the fireballs. The fireballs struck the barrier, but did nothing to break through it. Ichigo takes this chance to counterattack as she shouts as she throws her Strawberry Bell like a boomerang. "My turn! _**SECRET TECHNIQUE: CAT-AMUSER**_!"

Her weapon begins to spin faster while being thrown, as it comes towards the Dark Lord. He already dealt with that move once before, so he simply blocks it with his scythe with an evil smirk, but the bell rebound back to Mew Ichigo's hand, while she was charging. She grabs the bell as she smacks the Dark Lord's head hard with it and then follows up with a powerful scratch from her left claw over the left side of the dragon's face, hitting it directly. The blow was not enough to sting the Dark Lord as he swung his tail to push the Mew Mew back which Mew Ichigo successfully landed on all fours once again. The demon dragon touched the scratch he just received... and it angered him. It was a humiliation that he got hit so easily.

"AWWW! YOU DAMN CAT! You'll pay for that!" Dark Leader Dragon roars furiously as he fires dark flames at her, but Mew Ichigo dodges by performing more backflip jumps seven times and landed perfectly on her two feet, watching the flames only burning the ground she avoided.

"Stubborn girl! You just refuse to lose to me, do you? Then take on the power of Darkness: _**DARKNESS BLADE SLASH!**_" The Dark Lord shouts as he swings and fires his scythe's dark energy, crescent slash towards the Mew Mew. Mew Ichigo quickly dodges it by jumping away to the right, but the demon dragon immediately appears in front of her in midair.

"Die... _**DEMISE DARK FURY**_!" He declares as he takes his aim, and he swings his scythe in a piercing position at the Cat Girl Mew Mew as dark/purple energy blast fires of the scythe for each swing. Mew Ichigo tries to dodge the piercing attacks, but got hit by some of the dark energy blasts that sent her crashing down on the ground.

"Perish! _**BLACK FLAME INFERNO!**_" Dark Leader Dragon roars as he fires his dark flame attack at the falling heroine. Mew Ichigo quickly responds as she stands up on all fours and evades the dark flames with her speed and reflex.

"_Unbelievable... this is harder than I thought._" Ichigo told herself in her thoughts with an exhausted face and tone as she holds her right hand around the left side of her injured body. It wasn't so serious, but took some hits that hurt and bruised her a bit. The problem was she was starting to slow down. This is the first time she has ever pushed herself this far with her powers, and they come so short. Ryou once told her if she trained harder as Mew Ichigo, she could do more. She never took his advice because she just wanted to go back as a normal girl. Right now, she regrets ever making a mistake like this.

"Are you giving up already? If so, I'm fine with that." The Dark Lord asks, laughing with an evil grin. Mew Ichigo refuse to submit to this freak, even if he is family or not. She holds up her Strawberry Bell and responds in a loud voice. "Never! I will... Never give up to the likes of you! UPGRADE: Mew Berry Rod!''

Then her heart-shaped weapon fused with the added angel winged holder weapon to become something even powerful. Dark Leader Dragon was unfazed by the change of her weapon because of the reports Dark General Knight told him about when he fought her twice. He knew how strong the upgraded version of her bell will be, and that makes it easier for him to handle her.

"Shine! Strawberry Bell- Upgraded; Mew Rose Bell!" Mew Ichigo says proudly as she holds up her fusion weapon while pointing it towards the Dark Lord. He says in a serious tone. "It will take more than a fusion weapon to defeat me! Burst and destroy all hope! _**EVIL COMET DARK DESTRUCTION BURST!**_"

He gathers up a huge amount of dark energy and black flames that began to form and small orb of darkness-like flames. With one good roar, he fires it in the form of a large dark, stream comet that was heading towards the Mew Heroine.

"The same thing goes with you if you think your new attack will stop me! Shine in reborn! _**RIBBON STRAWBERRY SURPRISE!**_" Mew Ichigo shouts heroic with a wink as she twirls around and fires her powerful version of _**Ribbon Strawberry Check**_. Both attacks clashed with fierce force that neither one refuse to lose. However, it soon revealed that Mew Ichigo's strongest attack was beginning to be push back. It was only a matter of a few more seconds that the Dark Lord's attack was growing in size and power over the struggle.

"You should be proud, my dear. After all, Mutou couldn't last long against my strongest attack! I shouldn't exactly say that; I did kill that sorry fool!" Dark Leader Dragon lied evilly with the same evil smirk as he continues to pour in more power. He couldn't help but make that lie just to see his niece suffer before being defeated by the power she refused to accept.

Mew Ichigo's eyes widened to hear that Yugi was fighting him that day and he… he… Ichigo was breathing heavily to hear what she heard. Her pupils even shrink in terror of the news. She couldn't believe what she heard, she couldn't! She wanted to cry out what he just said, but if she did, she would lose. That's where Ichigo gritted her cat fangs and got angry that he hurt him. This wasn't kind of anger she felt, this one erupted her entire heart in hate and rage. Yugi would always put his life for others, including herself more than once. AND THIS FREAK TOOK HIM AWAY FROM EVERYONE! And then everyone else will follow and she couldn't let that happen!

And then she snapped, letting such thing as anger get in her system. Ichigo shouts out as her pink eyes glow in total anger that in that moment they turned into feline like cat pupils with yellow/dark pink sparks of light lightening up of pure hate. "You actually hurt Yugi-kun. I... I can never forgive you, EVER! I'M GOING TO SEND YOU FLYING OFF HERE AND KILL YOU FOR TAKING HIM AWAY FROM US, FROM ME!"

Then as she got angrier, her pink energy attack grew in size and was beginning to overpower the dark comet back. Dark Leader Dragon got surprised that his lie backfire and now Ichigo was erupting in anger. He tried to increase more power into his attack, but then it was too late as Mew Ichigo's attack beats his and engulfs him again like before as it explodes. The Dark Lord, for a moment, saw Mew Ichigo from within the blast, and she was grinning angrily, as if she found joy in his destruction.

The blast was larger, but not enough to destroy the ceiling or the floor. Mew Ichigo couldn't believe she did it. The attack defeated him, period. Then, the anger and hate in her heart, soon vanished as her eyes were normal again. She started breathing, as she sweats after all the power she put in her attack, every bit of it.

"I did it." She says slowly with a happy smile. She continued saying as she drop on her knees, and began to cry tears of joy. "I DID IT! I kick his butt! Yugi-kun, I wish you were here; I wish that… maybe… maybe you're still alive. Yeah… you have to be… please. I don't want to lose anyone."

She shook her head as she stood up and walked away, hoping to find if maybe Yugi was still alive. Ichigo felt a little weakened, knowing if she pushed herself any further, she might die. She was thinking maybe someone heard the explosion and called the police, so she decided to hurry up as she felt weak. ''I better… get going.''

"And where are you going?" An angry voice says out loud that stops the Mew Mew in her tracks, and coldly. She slowly turns around back of her and sees in shock that Dark Leader Dragon was still standing in black flames around him. She couldn't even sound out a word as the black flames disperse from his body, noticing all the damage that he should have receive in their fight to be gone, only some little scratches were soon.

"Lucky shot, Ichigo, but not good enough that I quickly activate my _**Black Flame Armor**_ technique before you took me apart." The Dark Lord says as he cleans the dust from his cape and body. He might have saved himself, but he still took damage by the force and power of such attack. So much so that his regeneration ability won't work on it.

Mew Ichigo glares at him in anger as she shows her cat fangs by biting her lips, upset she couldn't beat him in that one blow. Dark Leader Dragon clears his throat as he says with a serious, but also a smiling evil grin. "Okay, that was fun. However, I'm going to wrap this up... NOW!"

He quickly disappears and reappears in front of the Mew Heroine. He swung his left claw at her which began to glow in dark aura. Mew Ichigo blocks it with her Mew Rose Bell, but the dark aura passes through her weapon and hits her hard with a powerful dark aura blast as she slides backwards in pain.

Ichigo breathes heavily as the attack was painful. She tries to get up, but the Dark Lord reappears behind her as he grabs her neck. He starts strangling the Mew Mew as he's picking her up. He looks at her for a brief moment, disappointingly, and then throws her to the wall.

"No more Mister Nice Guy! Die and burn into nothing. _**DARK DRAGON FLAME INFERNO!**_" Dark Leader Dragon shouts as he gathers dark flames in his mouth and fires it all at Mew Ichigo in a huge wave. She slowly holds up her weapon and says slowly, having some blood spill out from her mouth. "Not... going... to... happen! _**STRAWBERRY BELL SHIELD!**_"

Her Mew Rose Bell creates a pink energy barrier around her as the dark fusion attacks hits it. The flames surround the shield, but then it began to completely overwhelm the barrier as the flames pushed the shield and herself back. The force sends the Mew Mew flying through multiple walls, destroying them and crashes her inside the classroom that sent her to. Mew Ichigo stopped at the last wall of the edge of the school, coughing out more blood, receiving multiple damages all over her body and broke most of her bones.

It actually pushed her so hard that her whole body couldn't even respond and was in so much pain. She was unable to even get back on her feet as she was crawling on all fours, and even that made her to stop by the pain she continued to receive.

"_This is bad. I... can't fight him like this. I... need to call for help which the others will ask why but I don__'__t have a choice._" Ichigo thought to herself, breathe heavily and struggling to say much, as she tried to pull herself up, but couldn't by how fatigue she was. She slowly gets up by the help of some abandoned desks she was between to.

Ichigo was feeling both wobbling and trembling of exhaustion in her state. She wasn't so sure she could escape, but she had to try. She couldn't die or get captured, not like that. The Mew Heroine tries to leave the area as quickly as possible, but it's too late as Dark Leader Dragon reappears inside the classroom. Ichigo gritted her cat fangs, knowing this would not end well. The Dark Lord announces with an evil smirk as his dragon fangs showed. "Well, that's where you were? You're pretty lucky to survive that blow, Ichigo dear. You really are my niece to show some back bone."

Ichigo responds with a weak smile, trying to give some humor on all this. "I'm that type of girl who won't let some freak to kill her. After all, I am a cat girl."

Dark Leader Dragon's smirk slowly changed to a frown as he announced in a hateful tone. "Funny, but pathetic to say such things! I'm disappointed to have come to this, but oh well. Time to see how many lives this cat has."

Ichigo hates when the villain has to kill her nine times for being a cat girl. She was curious if she does have that ability, to survive death nine times but she so didn't want to find out like this. The Dark Lord slowly walks up to her as he raises his scythe. She tries to hold up her Mew Rose Bell, but her arm hurt so much that they couldn't lift them up. She couldn't do anything but await her death.

"I did promise you a chance to join me, but I guess you're too stupid to listen to me. This death was so unnecessary all because of that brat. Doesn't matter, this is for not joining me, Ichigo!" The Dark Lord declares as he was standing in front of her with his scythe ready to swing through her neck. He continues saying as he prepares to swing it behind his back. "Do you have any lasting wishes before you disappear from this world and enter my stomach, niece?"

Mew Ichigo didn't want to say anything, but she did have one request she'd hope he would listen, even if the dragon is her uncle.

"I want you to leave Yugi-kun and everyone else alone!" She responds as she was almost ready to fall unconscious. She knew he won't keep that promise. The demon dragon slowly says with a smile. "Because you're my niece… DENIED!"

He grabs his scythe tightly with both claws as he swings it back and forth, and finally coming down to her neck. Ichigo couldn't keep her eyes open as she was about to faint. She did the best she could, there's no reason that she didn't try her all. Before she closed her eyes to await her fate, a white feather, almost the same one like that day when Yugi became the Dragon Knight, appeared in front of her and only her eyes.

**(Now playing OST: Light and Dark(ness) from Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War)**

Then... out of nowhere, a kunai stops the Dark Lord's Darkness Scythe with one throw. Then, immediately, a golden crescent energy slash appears in between Dark Leader Dragon and Mew Ichigo that the Dark Lord quickly moves back as a small dust whirlwind appear.

"Denied, demon lizard!" A voice spoke as the dust clears up. Dark Leader Dragon looks up in frustration as it is reveal that it was Yugi holding up the Dragon Sword with his right hand and holding Mew Ichigo around his left arm and hand. The Dark Lord was a bit displeased as his nemesis appeared again with a serious, deathly look.

Yugi had multiple scratches on his face and hands, multiple tears and rips on his jacket and clothes, and his right hand was wrapped around a bandage that was also scratched too.

"Yugi... is that you?" Mew Ichigo questions softly as she opens up her eyes very slowly. He turns his sight to her and she look at him with both joy and tears. He simply nods with his happy smile that made her happy, and let her tears finally drop once more that he was okay and alive. This brought so much happiness to see him okay. Yugi couldn't help but smile as he tells her with the same small smile. ''Sorry I'm late, but I'm here now. And just in time too.''

**Flashback****... half an hour ago:**

_Yugi was just finishing up his training with Dracokin. He wasn't so exhausted because he rested up for a while before wrapping up the last parts... but his clothes were a mess and his face and hands had a few scratches. Dracokin was very impressed and enjoying his sparring battle with him. Yugi was very happy and also enjoying this, but then he sensed something that made him stopped._

"**Yugi, is something wrong? Are you getting tired?**" _Dracokin asked with a concerning tone as Yugi wasn't paying attention to him or anything else. Then a voice appeared in his head and spoke to him, indirectly, in his mind and he knew that voice. _"**Yugi... Please be safe because I don't want to bother you.**"

"_**Ichigo-kun?!**_" _Yugi shouted in shocked as he snapped back to reality. It was Ichigo and it seemed she was in danger. Yugi had no idea why he thought of this without any logical proof, but he needed to be sure she was alright. He turned to Dracokin, Naruto and Jiraiya who were staring about him and declared with a serious voice. _"**Guys, I'm thankful for everything but I have to get moving.**"

_They were very astonished by his change that Naruto was the first to ask. _"**What happened, Yugi? Did you... sense something or has something come up? Maybe you need food?**"

_The Dragon Knight sweat dropped on the food part as he nodded with the rest and responded. _"**I felt Ichigo-kun and she's in trouble. I think Dark Leader Dragon went after her sooner than we thought. I have to get going now!**"

_Naruto and Dracokin understood with a serious nod as Jiraiya was thinking to himself with his folded arms. _

"_**How is he so sure he's sensing her? If he sensed her just now, then how did he manage? The only person who was able to sense someone else's presences was Sackertin with only Lady Maiurua-kun. Could he have a connection with that girl?**_" _The Sannin questioned mentally with a questionable, serious stare. _

_"_**Well, I'm off now!**" _Yugi announced as he was about to head off, but then he froze on his feet. Yugi noticed his hands were shaking, signs that he might be facing the Dark Lord again. The thought of what would happen if he loses made him unease about the situation._

''_**I shouldn't be scared, but I really am. I am just terrified of this. I can't go alone, or I'll die. Darn it! Am I really this weak!**_'' _Yugi questioned himself as the thought of going up against the Dark Lord again would lead him to his own grave. He was not like other heroes who know they can overcome anything, or try to. He only had one shot and the thought of some kid to fight such an evil alone was frightening._

_Naruto noticed that doubt in Yugi, and he could feel what he was feeling. Naruto was in that same position so many times, that half the time he wasn't sure he would come out of that alive or half dead. Even so, he still did it because he made a promise to not be afraid of the unknown. And seeing a friend, going into the same situation, just told him he would need help and he was sure he will need help._

_Naruto stopped Yugi by appearing in front of him and told him. _"**You can't leave by yourself. Let me back you up and we'll beat that jerk together. After all, what are friends for?**"

''**Naruto-kun?**'' _Yugi questioned in amazement as Naruto grinned back. He could tell Naruto was that much determined to help him._

''**Trust me, Yugi! We can beat that loser for good, so let us go!**'' _Naruto added with great determination than before.__Yugi was just smiling that Naruto was this worried about him. Naruto can't help but help his friends in fighting against an evil villain, even if they wouldn__'t come out of it alive or not._

''_**How am I lucky to have friends like these?**_'' _Yugi asked himself, happy that he was not alone. He had been alone and tried his best to handle things, only to still be alone. But right now, he was, no, he never really is alone. Just seeing someone to fight an undetermined battle, made Yugi that much serious to fight alone so he can prove to himself that he can fight his own battles._

''**Thank you Naruto-kun, but for once, I have to fight this battle on my own.**''_Yugi declared to him with the smirk. _"**I would like the fact that we fight together, but I need to fight him alone... to prove my strength as the Dragon Knight! To make sure that this training was for nothing!**"

_Naruto smirked back, understanding that this was Yugi__'s__ battle, and seeing that fear disappearing off Yugi__'s system too__. He agreed and responded with a thumb up. _"**Then I won't be in your way. Good luck!**"

_Yugi nodded back. He turned to Dracokin and said with a smile. _"**Dracokin, take a rest and I'll call you back when I need you.**"

_The gold, red dragon nodded as he said while forming a hand seal. _"**If you get into trouble, which you will, summon me as fast as you can. I can only say this… I wish you good luck and don't give up, kid!**"

_Yugi felt glad that he was able to be friends with the dragon, who still thought of him as an annoying kid. With that done, the dragon disappeared in a puff of smoke. Yugi then turned to Jiraiya and thanked him for everything with a small bow. _"**Jiraiya-san, thank you for everything and I'll return the favor back.**"

"**You don't have to. When you need help on anything, find me or Naruto. Good luck and be awared of Dark Leader Dragon's power.**" _Jiraiya answered back with a hand wave. Yugi smiled to hear that, and he wouldn__'__t lose again, because now he had a reason to win. The Sannin then asked him. _"**But how are you going to get there in time?**"

_Naruto then wondered about that too as they looked at Yugi to notice he was smiling. Yugi waved goodbye to both as he turned around, placed his right leg back of his body, and shouted out as he started running as fast as he could _"**Let's go fast,**_**Dragon Speed Burst!**_"

_Yugi was then engulfed in shining, light aura that he ran faster than before. Naruto was super, mega amazed as he disappeared by how fast he was going. He turned to his master and barked out with a happy grin. _"**Yugi will kick ass against that freak!**"

_Jiraiya couldn't help but smirk with a nod as the two stared at the direction Yugi left, hoping that the young teen would not lose. _

_Yugi was speeding off as fast as he could to reach where Ichigo was. Because of his training, he can endure his limited speed power for a long while without getting tired, hopefully. He was depending everything in his senses to find her that soon lead him to Ichigo's old school where he sensed Dark Leader Dragon there too. He found an open window where he could sense a struggle and took out a kunai that Naruto gave him and leaped through it, ready to save her and did._

**End of Flashback... Present Time:  
**

**(End of Soundtrack)**

Yugi, after looking back to Mew Ichigo, quickly turns back to Dark Leader Dragon with a deathly stare. The look Yugi was giving the Dark Lord was intense. He says to the Dark Lord as he turns around and walks with the Mew Mew in both of his arms. "You have some nerve hurting her for your own personal revenge on me and my father."

The Dark Lord didn't say a word as he only gritted his demonic dragon fangs at the boy who anger him with his mere presents. Yugi knees down on one leg and gently places Mew Ichigo besides the back wall, slightly carrying her near it. He felt bad for not arriving in time, but he was also amazed that the pink haired Mew Mew held herself well against the Dark Lord, more than he can say than himself. He says softly to her cat ear. "Just take a breather and leave the rest up to me."

Ichigo gently smiles as he stands back up and turns around again to face the Dark Lord. He glares angrily at the Dark Lord that he had no idea how to express such rage in him. Yugi takes a moment to finally say in a heroic, serious tone as he clinched both his hands in rage to let that monster from hurting Mew Ichigo this badly. "I won't let you hurt those I care about anymore! If you want me so badly, here I am!"

"Good, because I'm going to enjoy this very much." Dark Leader Dragon says evilly with his cruel grin as he points his scythe at him. Yugi ignored that threat, as he tightened his grip on his sword.

''_With all the effort I did in my training, I will defeat him with my own strength, here and now._'' Yugi decides on himself, ready to fight the Dark Lord with everything he learned and improved.

Will Yugi be able to defeat Dark Leader Dragon this time around? Or will he failed?

* * *

_**Commercial Break:**_

_**Yugi: I**__**'m going to show you the effort and determination of my training!**_

_**Dark Leader Dragon: The only effort you will show is your final defeat, boy! HAHAHA!**_

* * *

The heated confrontation continued inside the broken school, as the Mew Mew could only do but watch the battle that shall begin. Mew Ichigo was still amazed by the change in Yugi, but she couldn't help but still feel worried about him. The very same can be said for Yugi himself as he couldn't let his doubts or concerns get to his head

"_I got to remember to use my strategy to beat this lizard._" Yugi plans out his new fighting style as he draws the Dragon Sword, pointing at the dark dragon. He has to use his strategy in order to win, that's what matters the most.

"_Yugi, we__'__re rooting for you._" The Pharaoh declared mentally to Yugi. The Dragon Knight nods with a smirk as he twirls the Dragon Sword so its white ribbon surrounds him.

"Dark Leader Dragon, I will NEVER let you get away from hurting Mew Ichigo-kun! I refuse to allow you to hurt anyone close to me! I will stop you! I am the Dragon Knight and for everyone I want to protect, I will defeat you!" Yugi shouts proudly, showing no fear as he continues glaring at the Dark Lord.

Without even responding, the Dark Lord growls at him as he charges towards him. Yugi quickly dodges by ducking down from the pointy scythe, as the blade hit nothing but air. Yugi backs off as the demon dragon swings his scythe again, but misses him by a few inches. The young Dragon Knight says with a smiling smirk. "Whoa? Is it just me or are you slower than before?"

"You're the one who's running away without fighting back! Are you simply scared to fight me?" Dark Leader Dragon replied back as he unleashed a fireball towards him. Yugi dodges by sliding to the left, and then the Dark Lord unleashes more fireballs which forced Yugi to quickly dodge, duck and avoid them. Yugi manage to evade them all, and that enrage the dark dragon as he takes this chance to fire another fireball. Yugi avoids that one, only for the Dark Lord to grin as he disappears, and soon reappears behind the Dragon Knight. He says to him very slowly and furious, causing Yugi to widen his eyes. "You're going to suffer to annoy me and for coming here to save my dear Ichigo. _**DARK DRAGON FLAME!**_"

He gathers his dark flames in his mouth for his attack, but Yugi simple leaps up, avoiding the flames, as best as he could with his charge-up chakra feet and stands on the ceiling, upside down. Dark Leader Dragon became more annoyed that he unleashed another _**Dark Dragon Flame**_, but Yugi simply runs away on the ceiling. The flames broke through the ceiling that destroyed it and the debris crashing over the floor below. The flames cleared up to find that Yugi was gone.

Mew Ichigo panicked that Yugi didn't make it as she tried to stand up, but she was too weak to do much. She didn't want to believe he was hurt or worse, after coming to save her. The Dark Lord emerged from the debris to see if the Dragon Knight was hopefully died. There was no sight of him, but he wasn't satisfied as he continued to search for him.

"_Where are you, you annoying brat?_" The Dark Lord asks himself as he continues to find one race of him. Suddenly, the young Dragon Knight appeared behind him when he let his guard down. Yugi says as the Dark Lord was still in shock. "You won't get rid of me that easily! _**DRAGON SLICE ATTACK!**_"

He swings his sword and fires his crescent, golden energy slash that blows the Dark Lord hard on his back and sends him flying to some decks. Mew Ichigo was amazed and happy that Yugi was fine and how much his skills have improved.

"YOU WILL PAY, BOY!" The dark dragon rose back up, flapping his wings as he took flight. He glared furious squeezes his demon fangs. Yugi wasn't scared of him or even scared of his power. He continued to remember how he almost lost his life because he wasn't strong enough, and how reckless he thought he could beat him in such a state. If he wanted to protect all those around him, he had to grow stronger and smarter than he should be. And he would do so. However, the more he trained during the time he had, the more he thought of what made the Dark Lord so serious to kill him. In fact, a lot of things came up and it would be a good chance to get them out on the open, and to use his strategy too.

Yugi then takes a breath in and declares while his eyes were closed. "You know, I really don't get you or your name."

Dark Leader Dragon glared at Yugi with his demonic dragon eyes in surprise to what he said that his slitter pupils became even more slitter. Yugi continues saying with a calm tone as he reopens them. "Really, why do people call you by Dark Leader Dragon? Because of the way you try to kill or your so called ''leadership''? What a sad misunderstanding, you can't even kill me and I'm just a kid.''

The Dark Lord's rage began to boil up that Yugi noticed it and began to smirk at him, and soon became a grin. ''They should call you Dark Loser Dragon, because you're no leader and you're better off as a loser than a leader, right?"

The Dark Lord growled furious in dissipate and was about to defend himself, but he was stopped by Yugi who stares up to him with complete focus on only the Dark Lord. His eyes were different in a way from what the demon dragon could tell; he was neither angry nor scared… He was determined to beat him. This only further angered the demonic dragon to a point that he was going to lose it.

"But besides that point… No matter how powerful you are, you will never defeat me by how pathetic your tactics are to kill me. I really don't see myself losing to you; I see myself defeating you just because I have a lot to lose if I don't win. That's why I won't be afraid of someone like you, and that's why I won't let your power to crush me!" The young Dragon Knight declares proudly. Mew Ichigo smiles happily that her heroic Dragon Knight said such words of a hero. This really made the demon dragon to become very, very angry that his eyes were completely red of rage. With a big roar, he breathes black flames from his mouth that didn't frightened Yugi.

"YOU... YOU... YOU DAMN HUMAN PEST! YOU DARE INSULT ME AND SAY THOSE PATHETIC WORDS! I WILL FINISH YOU OFF RIGHT NOW! _**DARKNESS BLADE SLASH!**_" He explodes in total angry as he wildly swings his scythe multiple times to unleash multiple dark energy slash. The head-on attacks came down on Yugi hard, but he didn't even try to avoid them until all of them hit, creating a huge hole through the wall that Yugi was behind. The young Dragon Knight was nowhere to be seen again.

"Where are you now, BRAT?!" The Dark Lord barks furiously again as looks around for him again. Then he felt a presence right behind as he turned around. He was at shock again that it was Yugi, smiling and unharmed, behind him upside down on what remained of the ceiling.

"Hey! Is that the best you got?" Yugi teases the evil dragon with a smirk as he points his Dragon Sword at him. Dark Leader Dragon's rage explodes once more as he charges at him and wildly swings his scythe once more and swings his left claw at him. Yugi quickly dodges them as best as he could and then falls back to the ground on his feet. He forms his hand seal and shouts. "Guess not. _**DRAGON SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!**_"

Four Dragon Clones appeared and then they jumped towards the Dark Lord. The demon dragon flies back, distancing himself from them as he shouts and gathers black flames in his mouth. "DIE! _**EVIL COMET DARK DESTRUCTION BURST!**_"

He gathers all of his power and unleashes his strongest attack towards Yugi and his Dragon Clones. Yugi became unease to see the black burning comet technique again, remembering how he almost lost his life against it, but this time he's ready. The clones quickly form a few hand seals as did Yugi. The real Yugi shouts to the Dark Lord as he and his clones inhale a huge amount of air. "We won't lose to that attack again! Take a dragon's burning power! _**DRAGON ART: FIRE DRAGON JUTSU DELUXE!**_"

Then all five Yugi combine their new flame dragon Jutsu as they fuse to become a five head, fire dragon as it clashes with the demon dragon's dark comet attack. Both attacks struggle in a destructive wave of heat and darkness. The whole class was starting to feel like a desert in Ichigo's opinion as the heat was very intense. The floor, walls and ceiling were starting to slowly melt by the heat of both attacks.

Then soon, the two attacks completely dissipate by their own power and struggle, now having them to pop into sparks. Dark Leader Dragon and Yugi and his Dragon Clones landed back on the ground as the Dragon Clones disappeared. Both opponents were reaching their limit. The Dark Lord wouldn't have been if it wasn't with his fight with Mew Ichigo and how much Yugi has improved.

"_I can't believe this brat is pushing me this far! How... How did he became this much stronger?!_" Dark Leader Dragon shouts mentally in frustration.

"_Man, this is hard, very, but I can't lose. Mew Ichigo-kun… thank you for holding him off. I will beat him, for my bonds, for myself, and for you!_" Yugi declares mentally as he keeps his guard up while holding his sword with both hands.

"You are getting into my nerves, boy! Why not die! NOW! Die and burn into nothing! _**DARK DRAGON FLAME INFERNO!**_" Dark Leader Dragon roars as he unleashes his fusion, dark fire blast at Yugi.

"Here's my chance!" Yugi shouts as he throws his sword up above him, instantly grabs on its ribbon and starts spinning it towards the dark flame attack. He gathers and concentrates his strength and energy into this as the sword was surrounded in a golden aura.

"Here's something new for you! Break the storm of Evil with Light! _**DRAGON SPINNING SLICE ATTACK WHIRLWIND!**_" Yugi calls out as his spinning sword began to rotate faster and faster that it unleashes a _**Dragon Slice Attack**_ into the form of whirlwind.

The two fusion attacks clashed, but Yugi's was stronger and more endurable than the Dark Lord's attack that it was pushing it back, blowing the flames away. The golden crescent, whirlwind attack continues it course towards the demon dragon, not giving the evil dragon much but to defend himself.

"Dang it! Protect me, my ultimate defense! _**BLACK FLAME ARMOR!**_" The dark dragon shouts as he engulf in his protective, black flames as Yugi's attack hit him and pass through him. After it passed, there was no damage on the Dark Lord as his flame armor disappeared.

"You got lucky, but I will stop that luck once and for all!" Dark Leader Dragon threats to the boy as he tries to stay calmed. He couldn't let the boy get to his nerves any longer. Yugi answers as he inhales and exhales of how tired he was. "It wasn't luck; I just... predicted and read through every one of your moves when you got angry."

Dark Leader Dragon simply made a confusing, shocking expression while Mew Ichigo was also confused too. Yugi continues explaining. "The more I got you angry, the more you force your strength and power to be wasted! With that, you were easy to read like an open book. It was all part of the plan."

Now the Dark Lord got even more annoyed and angry that Yugi tricked him to get angry, using his rage against him; the very power of a Dark Lord into a waste! Mew Ichigo was amazed and impressed by how far Yugi planned this.

"_That's so awesome! He knew Dark Leader Dragon's weakness is his anger and rage against him in order for him to use up his energy and to still be able to do some damage. Yugi-kun... you gotten stronger in only a few days. So amazing._" She says mentally with a small smile, once again impressed by Yugi's amazingness.

Yugi was also proud to use that method to fight, making the battle easier than it should be. Yami was exactly proud on his partner. Instead of using brawl, it's always better in using one's brains more than one's brawl, as well as driving your opponent nuts.

"_Yugi, you grew up a lot more than I have. You may not even need me, but you know better than anyone you still do. I__'m sure on it._" The Pharaoh told himself as he stared at his partner, seeing the growth of his training paid off.

The Dark Lord, however, was beyond pissed at the thought that the boy was playing with him, wasting his energy and powers on a foolish attempt all because he made him angry. That only boiled up his angry even more.

''_You have truly pissed me off, brat!_'' Dark Leader Dragon thought to himself, glaring truly furious at the Dragon Knight. He should be winning, not losing this low. He didn't get it; he couldn't understand the reason why the boy is this determined to beat him. ''_Humans… Why do they think, those weaklings, that they're better than the strong ones?! WHY!_''

The Dark Lord just continues to glare even more furious at Yugi who just stares calmly towards the evil dragon. The rage the dragon had towards the teenage has made him see… he had to win now and for real. He was done letting a mere human toy around with him. He is the stronger one, and the strong always win over the weak. All these thoughts got into his head, making him lose himself from reality. And pretty soon, out of nowhere, Dark Leader Dragon began to laugh menacing like a madman. Mew Ichigo was now very worried as Yugi stayed calmed.

''I must say, you really made me lose it. Now I will show you pain unlike you could ever imagine.'' Dark Leader Dragon declares with a crazy grin over his face as he twists his head at the young Dragon Knight. Yugi nor Yami didn't like where this was heading.

Without giving any movement or sound, the Dark Lord took a step and just instantly appeared in front of Yugi who was shocked by how the demon dragon did it. Dark Leader Dragon didn't waste time as he opens up his mouth and tries to bite off Yugi's head. Yugi didn't have time to use _**Substitution Jutsu**_, so he tries to dodge it. However, his reaction time was slow which managed the dragon to bite on Yugi's left shoulder and horribly very deep.

''AAAWWWWW!" Yugi screams in agony pain as his blood pours down from his still bitten shoulder. Mew Ichigo widened her eyes of absolute horror of what just happened. The Dark Lord grins as he licks some of Yugi's blood that got caught in his fangs. ''How does it feel that you taste delicious?! I will enjoy this even more once you're dead and I eat you.''

The Dark Lord bites even deeper on Yugi's shoulder that Yugi could feel the dragon's fangs touched his bone, and made him screams louder. Ichigo couldn't even do anything to save him other than watch the pain that Yugi was going through. The Dark Lord laughs insanely that he is actually going to win this battle for good.

Yugi gritted his teeth, as tight as possible, as he had to snap out and try to change this around. Yugi lifts up his right foot up as he swings it back and with all of his might, he swings the foot right at the Dark Lord's crouch. The foot kicks its target, and boy did the demon dragon felt it as he felt his dragon ''member'' in unbelievable pain under his dark robe pants. Dark Leader Dragon was forced to release his mouth and fangs out of Yugi's left shoulder as he screams in pain. Yugi and even Ichigo were surprised that worked, and the fact that Dark Leader Dragon has such an organ like a member.

"DAMN YOU TO HELL BRAT! I WILL DESTROY YOU!" Dark Leader Dragon roars angrily once more towards the young Dragon Knight, enraged to his peck that he would hit him that painfully in a sacred spot. Yugi wasn't paying attention of the Dark Lord's roars for the injury he received. He couldn't move his left arm at all, which left him useless to be unable to form a hand seal, which he needed to end this fight. Yugi needed to think fast to fix that, however he wouldn't get the chance.

Dark Leader Dragon immediately charges at Yugi with his scythe with both claws grabbing on it. Yugi barely dodges the swing as the tip of the Dark Lord's weapon scratches his right cheek, and having blood drop from Yugi's cheek. The Dark Lord continues to swing wildly which forces Yugi to dodge to the left and the right as fast as he could. All he could really do is dodged the slashes with the injury he had.

"TAKE THIS! _**DEMISE DARK FURY!**_" Dark Leader Dragon follows up his attack pattern by swinging his scythe in a stabbing position, as it glow in a dark purple aura, towards Yugi. The young Dragon Knight knew he had to avoid any contact or being in the same position as the scythe is swing or he will get hit by the firing purple bullets. So Yugi took this chance to take a huge leap backwards, dodging both the scythe and its dark purple blasts at the same time.

However, as Yugi slowly began to land back on the floor, he noticed that the Dark Lord was grinning. This now scared Yugi as he watches Dark Leader Dragon's wings spreading open and he takes flight right at the teen. Yugi tries to run away, only for the dragon to pass him, taking him by surprise. The Dark Lord's tail whips towards Yugi, grabbing him around the waist, as it pulls him up to the dragon.

''HOW ABOUT A SPIN, BRAT?!'' The Dark Lord spins around fast, very fast, that Yugi couldn't concentrate or even help but to throw up. Dark Leader Dragon laughed as he swung his tail near the ceiling while still spinning, letting each rotation to smack Yugi who was still grabbed on the tail, hitting him over and over by the ceiling. The tri-color haired teen was not enjoying it at all, almost about to lose conscious because of it.

''Let me DRAG you to DEATH!'' The Dark Lord continues to laugh, even more manically, as he comes down to the ground and smashes Yugi to the floor, and starts grinding him on the cracks of the floor. Dark Leader Dragon continues to laugh at Yugi's demise as he stomps over his head over and over. ''AND SUFFER! OVER AND OVER!''

Yugi was now getting dizzy by all the stomps of the Dark Lord's foot claw. He couldn't keep up with such a thing and needed to stop that one too. As soon as the Dark Lord raise his foot again to stomp Yugi with it, the Dragon Knight acted fast and rolls away before the foot stomp him again. Dark Leader Dragon got angry once more as he swings his scythe at him downward, but Yugi manages to avoid them by rolling faster. After the full 10th roll, Yugi jumps back up with his right foot, and was left expose as the Dark Lord swings his scythe downward towards him again. ''DIE!''

Yugi only stood there, staring calmly, as the scythe hits him directly. Dark Leader Dragon grins evilly at the sight of it while Mew Ichigo widens her eyes and her pupils shrink, in terror of what she just witness. The person, who came to save her, was the one who would get killed. She couldn't even express her words as she bit her lips and that wasn't helping her. And then… she just couldn't hold it in. "YUGI-KUN!"

Ichigo began to freak out as she shivered in terror to what she was unable to do was to protect the Dragon Knight. Dark Leader Dragon couldn't help but laugh at the joy that he will finally end this battle with the Dragon Knight, once and for all. "NOW DIE IN-"

**(Now playing OST: (The Dragon Knight Theme) Super Dragon Soul! From Dragon Ball Z Kai, By Takiyoshi Tanimoto)**

However, before he could even continue his mad talking of killing him, something grabbed on his scythe's pole. Dark Leader Dragon slowly stares at his sight and is in shock that it was Yugi. What's more was that with all of his joy in crushing him, he didn't notice that his scythe only pierce him on his left shoulder, the very same he bit on. Hell not even Mew Ichigo noticed that which shocked her too as she stared at the still living Dragon Knight with a blank face as she slightly lean her head to the left, surprise to see what she's seeing. "… Huh?"

Dark Leader Dragon was not expecting that he would miss Yugi by that much from his head. Then he heard small laughter, coming from Yugi's mouth. Yugi stares at him with a weakened, smiling expression as he asks the demon dragon. "What's wrong, Dark Leader Dragon?''

The Dark Lord couldn't say much as he watches that Yugi begins to pull off the scythe from his left shoulder out of him, which resulted for the human teen to yell in pain. As soon as the scythe was removed off him, Yugi smirks as he swings and slashes the scythe in two from his Dragon Sword, using just his left arm. Dark Leader Dragon was completely shock as he moves away from Yugi as the bottom half of his scythe dropped on the ground, turning into black ashes.

"I wanted to get stabbed by your scythe in the beginning. Why? So I can have some feeling back in my arm.'' Yugi explains as he stretches his left arm, as both the demon dragon and the Mew Mew could hear cracking from it, and then Yugi was able to move around with it. Yugi was glad he learned that trick from Dragonaun if his arm would be broken in battle. It hurts as hell, but he didn't care at all.

Dark Leader Dragon was still quiet, until he began to grit his fangs and growled angrily towards the brat who outsmarted him!

"Darn you.'' Dark Leader Dragon declared as he demonic eyes were very, intensely angry. "You darn piece of meat sack! I will kill you now without any mercy!"

Yugi was done with his roaring as he declared firmly as he formed a hand seal again. "Let's finish this fight! _**DRAGON SHADOW CLONE JUTSU.**_"

One Dragon Clone appeared beside the real Yugi to prepare their last round with the evil dragon. The Dark Lord begins to laugh again at the sight of just one clone as he declares hatefully to the Dragon Knight. "Will that one clone and yourself be enough to defeat me? NOT! I still have the upper hand! Even if you use _**Dragon Slice Attack**_ or any other tricks you have, my _**Black Flame Armor**_ will stop you in every way possible!"

Yugi didn't say a word as he smirks at the demon dragon's words. He then raised his right hand next to his clone and his Dragon Clone begins to rotate both his hands in a rapid motion around Yugi's right palm. While doing that, his palm begins to swirl and rotate Chakra into a round, blue sphere like ball which continues still spinning like a tornado. Mew Ichigo was speechless to what she's seeing; it was super amazing.

Yugi says loudly to Dark Lord as he presents his new technique. "Here's my trump card! The very Spirit of the Dragon Knight! Here's..."

He was quickly interrupted by the Dark Lord who mocks at that attack with his mocking laughter. "That move, _**Rasengan**_? HAHAHAHA! Do you actually believe that move will defeat me like how that fool, Jiraiya, did?! DON'T MAKE ME LAUGH EVEN MORE!"

The Dark Lord quickly pauses as he continues saying with a deathly glare, serious that he will be the winner of this war. "Like you as well, I can improved and adapted my moves too! Come forth... My Ultimate defense! _**BLACK FLAME ARMOR!**_"

Then his body was engulfed again in black flames as he roared. He then declares as his flames grew and new flames swirls inside his mouth. "Here's something you should know about _**Black flame armor**_. It can power up other "_**Black**_" or "_**Dark**_" attack! Like for example... _**BLACK FLAME INFERNO!**_"

He gathers more flames in his mouth that his attack was stronger than the other times he uses it. Mew Ichigo got scared, knowing it might be the end of Yugi. She screams to him, warning him to get out from there. "Yugi-kun, get out of there! You can't beat that attack with that one move!"

Yugi didn't reply back as he only concentrates in creating his technique.

"You should listen to the girl, brat! You cannot win! Surrender and let me end your pathetic life once and for all… just like your father!" The Dark Lord shouts as he begins to gather more power for his attack, about to unleash it all. Mew Ichigo tried to get up, but was unable to help him in her state. Yugi just stood there, his hair covering his eyes by his long strain haired, as he and his clone continue to rotate their attack.

"It's over, Yugi! This is the power of the strong! The power of Darkness! NOW DIE!" Dark Leader Dragon finally proclaims with one more evil laugh. With that, the Dark Lord unleashes his flames at full throttle towards Yugi. Dark Leader Dragon couldn't help but laugh with joy as he's going to win. However, his laughter was cut short when he noticed that Yugi's Dragon Clone was holding on the real one's left arm and begins to spin him around.

"You should know this too, Dark Leader Dragon, this Jutsu isn't _**Rasengan**_. This is my father's improved Jutsu! THE TECHNIQUE THAT WILL CRUSH YOU!" Yugi yells as his clone lets go off him and disappears. He quickly launches like a cannonball with his sphere based attack in front of the power-up black flames. Through the despair of the black flames, Yugi glare angrily at the Dark Lord, determine to end it all to prove his word to who he is, and the power his father left to him.

**Flashback****... hours ago:**

_Yugi was still concentrating all his power into forming his new attack that could beat Dark Leader Dragon. Dracokin said to him as he observed the human. _"_**Yugi, this attack will be your new ace move. This Jutsu can increase more power than any other! This attack is both Wind and Fire united! It was what your father called it.**_"

_Yugi continued to focus even more as the spinning Chakra ball began to grow and take a different form. Dracokin continued saying with a serious stare. _"_**This attack was once your father's and now it's yours to improve and become stronger. It was something that not even the original Dragon Knight or the other knights before Sackertin could never create. But the most important part, the attack's name is...**_"

_Before he could finished, the Chakra ball glowed in shining light that engulfed the joyful Yugi who stared happily at it. _

**End of Flashback****... Present time:**

"Like I said before, this is no ordinary Jutsu! This is the Spirit of the Dragon Knight, _**DRAGON RASENGAN!**_" Yugi roars as the spinning Chakra ball transform into a little bigger, faster spinning, shining blue sphere that took the shape of a dragon's head, roaring its way towards the Dark Lord's attack.

Dark Leader Dragon widened his eyes immediately, not expecting it would be that attack and not an original _**Rasengan**_. It turned his confidence into terror.

"No... NOT THAT ONE!" Dark Leader Dragon yells in fear to see that attack. Mew Ichigo felt huge pressure in that technique unlike anything she's seen before. Yugi was both so angry and furious to not let the Dark Lord win; it made him want to win this fight no matter what it took. Suddenly, he was momentary surrounded in a red aura that increased his speed and power.

Dark Leader Dragon noticed the increase in the knight's power and the red aura, which further made him afraid of what he was actually dealing with.

"_Impossible! Not only did that brat master one of Sackertin's special attack, but that red aura... no! That pressure, but... he can__'__t have it! It should be a fable or a rumor! That thing should be dead with his parents! HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE?!_" The Dark Lord shouted mentally, sounding truly terrified, with a scared look of fear in both of his eyes.

Yugi's _**Dragon Rasengan**_ broke right through the improved _**Black Flame Inferno**_ with ease, almost like a roar through a wall of flames, as Yugi passed through it and goes towards the demon dragon. Dark Leader Dragon tries to guard himself from Yugi's technique with another technique, but it was too late.

_**Dragon Rasengan**_ clashed against _**Black Flame Armor**_ as both create a powerful impulse of blue and dark energy. The black flames were not able to handle the fury of Yugi's attack as it was actually being swirled around the sphere. The flames began to disappear into nothing and thus gave more spin in the sphere. With them gone, Yugi's _**Dragon Rasengan**_ finally hits Dark Leader Dragon directly on his chest with the energy dragon's head swallowing up the Dark Lord.

"_Impossible... IMPOSSIBLE! I shouldn't have been defeated by some BRAT! NOOO! NOOOOO!_" The Dark Lord shouted mentally in defeat as the attack exploded in both fire and wind. It not alone pushed the Dark Lord very far through the wall, but was also consumed in blue chakra flames that burn around him. The Dark Lord was sent through multiple walls until he hit the last of the school building, dropping instantly on the ground in defeat.

**(End of Soundtrack)**

Yugi was still standing on his feet, his right arm steaming out smoke from the burns of the _**Dragon Rasengan**_, with a surprising expression. He didn't expect that his attack could do all that damage or power, even more than the original _**Rasengan**_. He looks back at his hand that he was holding his attack, and began to laugh a little. That laughter soon became joyful as he shouted while jumping up and down in happiness. "I DID IT! I DID it! I finally use my new signature move, _**Dragon Rasengan!**_"

Mew Ichigo watches happily as Yugi continues to jump of celebration of his amazing victory. She was very proud as she slowly gets up, still shaken up. She thought to herself as she stares at the happy Yugi. "_He's amazing. He's incredible. I... I'm just glad that he came back and he won in the end._"

Yugi was truly excited that he did it, the attack that his father used to use, and now he can use it too. It made him understand why his father was someone he wished he could have met. And this was only the beginning as Yugi plans to get stronger from here on in.

Suddenly, Dark Leader Dragon slowly rose back to his feet with a huge damage, paralyzed body. Yugi quickly stops his cheering and turns his attention back to the Dark Lord, prepare for anything he might throw at him.

"You... are... going to pay... for this! BRAT!" The demon dragon slowly shouted of exhaustion as he was almost unable to move right. The young Dragon Knight was about to reply something, until something caught his eye in shock. He saw a small spot of the Dark Lord's body around his chest, that wasn't black scales, but human skin with somehow a torn up clothing of something.

"What the heck is that on you?" Yugi questioned with a shocking expression to the demon dragon who stared at where he was looking at. Dark Leader Dragon also got the same expression as he covers it with his left claw. But then as soon as he touched the human skin, his claw started to slowly become a human hand.

"Not now! I can't believe that I took too much damage. I'm turning back to that damn form!" He yells as he points his right palm to the ground. Then a dark portal appeared on the ground below him that began to sink him inside like quicksand. Yugi stood there, knowing he couldn't stop him from escaping. Dark Leader Dragon couldn't believe he couldn't win his battle with Yugi, but he had no choice but to retreat. However, the fact shows he lost, 2-1 to the brat. He lost the battle, but not the war.

"You were very lucky that you defeated me, but next time it will be different! Do you hear me, YUGI! We will fight again! THE WAR WILL NEVER END! UNTIL NEXT TIME, DRAGON KNIGHT!" Dark Leader Dragon yells furiously at Yugi as he sinks inside the portal and both of them disappear into nothing.

Once he was gone, Yugi sighed as he lower his body and both his hands hold on his knees as he re-sheathes the Dragon Sword. Even though the Dark Lord will return, even more powerful, Yugi didn't care. He had finally proven to himself as he was the Dragon Knight. He was so proud that he could hardly wait for their next battle and beat him for good, maybe. In fact, right now, he prefers to just relax and not deal with him for a long, long time. However, he knew his journey as the Dragon Knight will not end until it's done. That's what he must accept.

Suddenly Yugi starts coughing a bit, spitting some of his blood that he was holding in from all the smacking the Dark Lord gave him. He didn't expect the fight to turn out like that, but he was glad it was over.

"Congratulation, Yugi Mutou-kun, the Dragon Knight." Mew Ichigo announces as the tri-color hero turns around to see her smiling at him, walking towards him.

He gives her back a small smile, glad she was alright. However, something was bothering him as soon as he arrived. It was the fact that Ichigo wasn't there, but Mew Ichigo was. It couldn't be right, but somehow… he kinda learned something he needed to know. The Mew Mew slowly says as she slowly walks out from the destroyed school from the window. "You are just amazing. I guess you're in my league now. Pass it pretty much."

He didn't respond. Mew Ichigo stops as she has her right foot over the window. She turns around and finally thanks him for everything. "Thank you, Yugi-kun. I'll be going because I can't stay around in this shape. Till we meet again, my heroic Dragon Knight."

With that she was about leave, but before she did, Yugi quickly bursts out to her while he held up his hand to her. "Mew Ichigo-kun, can I ask you something?"

The Mew Mew stood still when he said that. She smiles as she remembered back that it was the same line Yugi asked of her the first time about what her name was. She couldn't help but not respond. She turns around, putting back her right foot onto the floor, with her eyes closed and says her line with the same happy expression. "Sure, what is it?"

She instantly opens up her in surprise that Yugi looks at her with a concerning face with a small smile. He finally asks her, looking at her with deep eyes. "Is that you, Ichigo-kun?"

Mew Ichigo's pupils shrunk as her pink color eyes became stunned and shock of fear. What did she do wrong? How did he figure out who she was? Was it a nightmare? Yami was also shocked because he never told Yugi about his theory that maybe both Ichigos were the same, and yet Yugi figured it out.

Mew Ichigo shook off what she heard, hoping he didn't notice that look she had. She had to make up something so he wouldn't know it was her.

"I... I have no idea what you are talking about. Are you confusing me with her again, Yugi?" She finally responds, lying to Yugi with a fake smile, as she tries to hide her face and eyes from him. Yugi, however, didn't believe her.

"You can't fool me Ichigo-kun. I know it's you; I can feel it ever since I came and known you." He says with a serious tone. This further surprised the Pharaoh to think Yugi already knew. Yugi takes a big breath in and out, knowing this wouldn't be easy, and continues saying. "Even without Yami telling me, I had this feeling that Mew Ichigo is really you, Ichigo Momomiya."

Yami was even more shocked that Yugi knew he had those thoughts. It was something he didn't expect his partner to know. It was… it had no words.

"My first suspicious was that when Ichigo-kun leaves or is not around when I have a fight against the Dark Lord or his allies, Mew Ichigo would happen to appear to save and help me. That just seemed so coincidence. My second is that you both call me by "Yugi-kun", cares a whole lot about me and you both have the same beautiful smile of happiness and joy. I mean maybe that's just a common thing for female girls with the name Ichigo. And most importantly, I felt Ichigo was in danger because I sensed her need for help but when I got here, I found you. That's why you have to be her; I know it's you Ichigo-kun." Yugi explains his entire theory as he places his right hand over his chest. Yami was amazed; he never thought about it that why. However, the Mew Mew couldn't accept that.

"Well I'm not! I am not that Ichigo and if you're going to keep asking me, then I won't ever come to help you! I will never tell you who I am! That is my secret and mines alone!" Mew Ichigo yells in an angry tone as she tried to hold her rage any further while clinching her fist. It hurt her to say such a thing, but she had to make him believe she's not her-her. The Mew Heroine was about to leave so he wouldn't suspect anything, however fate had different plans for her.

Suddenly, her Mew Pendant started to glow in a faint light, powering her down, as she soon reverted back to normal Ichigo with her pendant falling and dropping on her hands. Yugi was in complete shock that he was right, because even he didn't buy what he assumed. Ichigo was thrown in terror as she said to herself with stunned eyes. "_Oh crap! Ryou warned me once that if I'm at my limit in my Mew Mew form, I would revert back to my human form without any warning. I can't believe I didn't leave when I got the chance! Drag it!_"

Without any choice or had any in that matter, Ichigo bit her lips as she turns around to reveal to Yugi that it was her, just plain old Ichigo Momomiya who was crying tears of regret. She had hoped no one would ever learn the truth like this. There was one time that Masaya almost discover the truth if she didn't play her part accordingly, but that wouldn't work again especially on someone smart like Yugi. Now she knew what would happen next, and it both scared and sadden her for how much she hated her life now.

"Yes Yugi, are you happy now! I am Ichigo Momomiya and Mew Ichigo, I am a complete freak! Just some girl with cat ears and tail that people will hate and be cruel to me because I'm not... I'm not… I'M NOT A NORMAL GIRL ANYMORE!" She yells at him as she pours more tears out of her eyes. She felt like her whole world will end because he knows the truth. She would have to say goodbye to this life and run away… but… Then everything stopped as Yugi grabbed on Ichigo's shoulder.

"You're wrong, Ichigo-kun. You're incredible, you're super; you are the greatest girl that I ever met! Well second, after Anzu of course. But even so, I'm happy we've met." Yugi quickly replies with a happy face and smile.

She then stops crying and looks at Yugi as he walks closer to her. He places both his hands around her hands with her Mew Pendant still there. Yugi knew how Ichigo felt. Being normal was something he noticed that she likes. She's not the type to hate the abnormal, she actually liked it. He was sort of mad that Ichigo had to hide that secret because she was scared that he will hate her… but he didn't. In fact, it made more sense why he likes her, and knows why Ichigo pushes herself like she does. Hell, he wouldn't be able to do all she has done as a Mew Mew if he was in her shoes. That's what he needed to tell her, but most of all was that he didn't care if she is a catgirl.

He declares softly as he stares at her with his gentle purple eyes. "Ichigo-kun, I don't care if you're a girl or a half cat girl. I don't care if you eat tuna and purrs when you sleep. Heck, I don't care if you eat a mouse or lick yourself. And that's all because you are Ichigo Momomiya! You are both the most normal and the coolest heroine I have ever met!"

She then starts blushing by his words. He adds with his gentle smile. "I've met many freaks that look way normal than you do when you're Mew Ichigo. A real freak is one who harms others, you never do that. You save people and protect them from evil monsters and protect me and the others plenty of times. Beside the point, you're not a freak; you are both Ichigo Momomiya and Mew Ichigo, the greatest girl and heroine in this whole world! And I mean it, to the very end."

Ichigo was in total surprised to what he said that she felt dizzy, very dizzy really. He wasn't a person who would lie to her about that or hate her; he truly likes her just as she is. The young Dragon Knight wanted to tell her something that she might change her mind, but he didn't want to, because it would not be in his character to say it. Yugi lets go off her hands and adds while lifting his pinky finger to her. "Ichigo-kun, I promise to you that I will always be there for you. Besides, for someone like me who has an ancient year-old pharaoh who unites with me and seen a lot of crazy stuff before and now, I understand you more than anyone else could. I'll always be here for you as a friend... as a partner!"

All of Ichigo's fears and worries left as they were replaced with both joy and happiness, even another emotion when she stared closely to Yugi. She didn't lift her pinky finger, but she did hug her arms around the tri-color teen which surprised him. Ichigo wanted to hug him, because now she had someone to trust, and she felt light headed which made want to be near him Ichigo says as she looks at her pendant on her right palm. "Thank you... Thank you for everything, Yugi… kun..."

Ichigo was beginning to lose her vision as it got blurry and her head was spinning. And then nothing but darkness as her eyes closed. She then slipped her arms off him as she fell down, but Yugi quickly caught her. Yugi soon notice that Ichigo was unconscious. He says to her in worry as he carries her on both arms. "Ichigo... Ichigo-kun? Ichigo-kun!"

"_She must have overdone it in her fight against Dark Leader Dragon._" Yami determined his analyze to his partner as he observed the damage that Ichigo took. Yugi nodded that she did overdid it.

"She did. Then, let's take her home now." Yugi responds with a concern face as he leaves the school, with the cherry haired girl around his arms. He ran off as fast he could. Even though he was exhausted and might collapse from the damage he took and all the energy he used to get here and for the fight, he didn't care as long as Ichigo was safe. He owe her that much.

Now that the evil rematch against Dark Leader Dragon is over, Yugi runs off to get Ichigo back home but now a new world will yet again open to Yugi's eyes. How will Yugi and Ichigo friendship become that he knows the truth about her. What will the Dark Lord's revenge plan be after being defeated by the Dragon Knight? How will things turn out and what else is Ichigo hiding? Even with all those questions, this is pretty much close to a happy ending, but not the end!

**To be continued****…**

**(ENDING 1: Thank You! By Home Made Kazoku from Bleach)**

Thank you for another great chapter. I thank those who are helping me get this story notice and enjoy it. For those who love it, please review my story and give me your opinions or thoughts to it. That was the end of the mini arc, A Secret reveal and a Hope Regain. On the next chapter... a new partnership is form and everything clear! The Dragon Knight meets the Mew Mews, Ichigo's weirdest day. I must also thank again to **Redwallfan2000 **for allowing me to use his OC character from Tokyo Mew Moon and 2, Erika Aoyama and Mew Erika in this fanfic. I am planning and trying to put her in important chapters of this story, so I hope you enjoy her.

Ichigo: Finally! Thank god now that Yugi-kun knows the truth! I was sick and tired of keeping that secret.

Yugi: For real?

Ichigo: For real. Now we can do the next arc… AW! Now I have to deal with-

DragonKnight15: NO SPOILS! No wait… oh well. Anyway, please do the thing. Redwallfan2000 wants me to add Erika like ever, and here's my chance.

Yugi: Ah right. So now I get to see Ichigo's world in my eyes. So let's get the next chapter started. Next time in Yu-Gi-Oh! Dragon Knight Reborn: A Secret Reveal, a Stronger Bond is Form! Ichigo's Mew Life, Nya!

Ichigo: Please remember to read, enjoy and review! See you guys next time- Nya!

Yugi sweat drops: Umm… you said we can both say it this time around.

Ichigo: Oh yeah! Well…

Yugi and Ichigo: SEE YOU NEXT TIME!

Erika sighs: About time?

* * *

**Also, I want to remain everyone about my other, one-shot fanfic, A Legendary Hero's Rebirth, Yusei vs. Judai! This story I requirement that all Yu-Gi-Oh 5d's fans to read, review and tell other fans about my own conclusion of the reunion of Team 5D's and how Yusei reveals his feelings towards Aki in his toughest duel against Judai Yuki! Please review because I was hoping that others will ask me questions or something else about it. Please and thanks! Until next time readers!**


	14. 13: The Mews and Falcon Punch! Friends

**Yu-Gi-Oh! : Dragon Knight Reborn!**

_**Created by: DragonKnight15**_

**Disclaimer: This story is a copyright from me. I also may have used other plots from other authors. Almost all characters, objects, names, places, powers, moves, events, plots and weapons are not original worked. They were already made from other manga, anime and cartoon stories. They are also already copyrights that I do not own. This story is an anime story. P.S.****This story is also a crossover of other anime/cartoon stories like Naruto Shippuden, Bleach, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Sonic X plus other Sonic video game plots and characters, Danny Phantom, FullMetal Alchemist, Sailor Moon, Pok****émon**** and others more. Later on this volume, I am borrowing, and now official using Erika Aoyama and Mew Erika from Arrick Haun better known as Redwallfan2000 from Fan as one of the other characters in this story. Ichigo Momomiya has also the name of "Tokadul" and she is 17 years old than 13 like in the anime. ****This is not also a copy of either any "Dragon knight" or "Dragon Knights" stories, but it's weird that I never heard of them until now. It is my idea, even if the names of it are weird. Some characters will have, sometimes, a short written name. ****Most names are in their Japanese or English versions. If you don't get it, look at in the Internet.**** Note: Most Duel Monster card names will be in their English names. ****Also, most cards effects are change into their anime version.**

Hello Readers, this is Redo Episode 13 of new mini arc, a Mew world and the untold legacy of the Ten-Tailed Dragon! Hope you love it! Hope you enjoy it and review it too. **P.S. I do not own them all or any of them except this crossover story, so I wrote the band's or artist's name that wrote that song which I do not own again.**

* * *

**OLD: I almost forgot to say thanks to Redwallfan2000 for his help and to allow me again to use Erika Aoyama and Mew Erika in DKR! Thank you my friend and I own you one! **

**Very important:**** I decide to take out the other daughter because the person I chosen is a cousin of Ichigo's who she think as a older sister to her. You'll know what I mean in the future. Sorry again!**

**I would also like to thank my good friend, Nosuka chan for promoting this awesome story in Chapter 9 of her chapter, Amu Momomiya: Descendant Of An Unknown Past. It is a crossover of both Shugo Chara and Tokyo Mew Mew. I would requirement again to read her story because it's getting even more interesting! I hope you like it and review it!**

**Also, I would thank ****Jingo4754 for giving me an idea during a scene in this chapter from his fanfic, Kitsune Mew Mew. If you got the chance to read this or someone else told you, then thanks and I own you one!**

* * *

**SUPER SPECIAL NEWS (OLD):**** I'm hoping that you, the readers of Dragon Knight Reborn, to read and review a story from a friends of mines sntsbueno, Dimensional Enemy. I'm helping him with some lines and more ideas and I hope you guys get the chance to read it and review it. Thanks and thanks!**

* * *

**The Earth... is a great place where humanity and all other creatures live and learn to evolve little by little, but this great world has Darkness in it too. Evil beings who wish to conquer this world and everyone. **

**Only one being stood against them to show everyone the power of light and hope, but this great mythical dragon wasn't able to stop them. He gave his powers and hope to a human that was known by his name, the Dragon Knight! **

**Before this hero also met his end, he gave the legendary Dragon Sword and his hopes and dreams to the next knight, his youngest son who is destined to become a legend by the sides of his comrades and his love. This hero... is the Hero of Light, the Last Dragon Knight of Light!**

* * *

**(OPENING 1: Melissa by Porno Graffitti from Fullmetal Alchemist)**

**Volume 1: Episode 13: A Secret Reveal, a Stronger Bond is Form! Ichigo's Mew Life, Nya!**

**In the previous episode of DKR****:**

_Ichigo was found by Dark Leader Dragon who wanted to make Shintaro Momomiya, Ichigo's father, to suffer and to kill them. Without any choice, Ichigo transformed into Mew Ichigo right in front of him, prepared to do what she must to stop him. However, this only brought the Dark Lord much enjoyment that he revealed he was Akumu Momomiya, Shintaro__'s__ brother and Ichigo__'__s niece. The reveal was overwhelming for Ichigo. He then proposed to her to join him to become stronger and rule all, in exchange to protect Yugi._

_Even though it would be bad either way, she refuses to always be there for Yugi. The two fought with all they got, an intense battle that shown some of the hate that the Mew Heroine in her, which gave her the power to defeat the Dark Lord, or so she thought. Surviving her __**Ribbon Strawberry Surprise**__, Dark Leader Dragon was still able to fight and resulted Ichigo couldn't defeat him._

_Before he finished her off, Yugi Mutou arrives in the rescue and stops the Dark Lord. With new found experiences and a new battle style, Yugi transform into Yami Yugi to fight the demon dragon in their rematch. It was an intense fight where both show off their attacks back and forth, but it was Yugi who uses his new attack, __**Dragon Rasengan**__, a technique that Sackertin Mutou copy and improved from the Fourth Hokage and left for his son to give him an edge against the Dark Lord._

_With his new signature move and a strange power that gave a boost to his attack, Yugi finally defeated the Dark Lord and forced him to retreat for Yugi's victory. Ichigo was very proud for him and was about to leave until Yugi asked of her of a question and soon asked of her that she was Ichigo Momomiya._

_The Mew Mew was unbelievably shocked that Yugi would say that, especially on the fact that Yugi pointed out the evidence which made Ichigo even more scared that Yugi was right. It only became worst that Ichigo reverted back to her normal human form, revealing altogether that she was Mew Ichigo. Hating herself that now Yugi will treat her like a freak and possibly revealed her secret to the world, Ichigo almost lost all hope… if it wasn__'t that Yugi didn't care if she was the Mew Heroine who saved him, but glad that she was one, and told her she was still amazing._

_This changed Ichigo's sadness into conform as she knew she can trust Yugi. After that touching moment, Ichigo soon fell unconscious after the battle she had and Yugi had to carry her back home, happy to know she was alright._

_Will this change the relationship of friendship both these two have? And will Ichigo tell Yugi everything about the Mew Mews? Dud she will… right now._

**And now the conclusion:**

The day was almost over as the sun slowly set. People were getting home with their own things to worry about and do. And from all, Yugi was the one who was at his worse worry state. He was running blocks as fast as he can while carrying the unconscious Ichigo Momomiya aka Mew Ichigo around his arms. He was happy that he Ichigo is the Mew Mew who he idolized because it explains a lot, but he was more concerned in taking her home.

Then Yami appears in his spirit form trying to catch up with his partner. He wanted to know how did Yugi figured out Ichigo was Mew Ichigo. He shouldn't doubt him, and also he knew that he also knew. As soon as he did, he asks him mentally. "_So... Yugi, how did you know that I knew…?_"

"_That Ichigo is also Mew Ichigo? Well, first off I guess and then I read your mind in the last second I told her if she was her. You__'re now almost an open book, Atem._" Yugi interrupted the Pharaoh and answered him at the same time while the ancient pharaoh gave a sweat drop that he simply guessed. He didn't even ask any longer. He should not have underestimated his partner.

"_I'm glad Ichigo-kun is okay before I lost her to the Dark Lord… or almost try to kiss Mew Ichigo-kun before I knew she was Ichigo._'' Yugi admitted with a small, nervous grin. Yami further sweat drops to hear that part.

''_Now I'm worried how her parents will react to see their daughter like this._" Yugi proclaimed to the Pharaoh with a scared expression. He imagines Mr. Momomiya Tokadul kicking him around when he sees his lovely and only daughter in a beat up, unconscious state. He would kill him for such a thing, and that frightened Yugi.

"_Relax Yugi, explain to them that she was threatened by some thugs and you just came back and saw what was happening. You save her, but she fainted of exhaustion. Just say it calmly and clear._" Yami advised him as Yugi nods. He had a better chance in lying, than telling them that their daughter was going to be devoured by a demonic dragon of evil and hate. He agrees as he closes in to the Momomiya household.

He finally arrives, after taking a long route to try to clean some of his wounds, and calmly knocks on the front door. The sun was finally set and Yugi was very worry, but try to have a calm face when the door opened up. It opens to reveal both Mr. and Mrs. Momomiya who were chatting around, until they stop and saw in shock to see the tri-color hero holding on their unconscious daughter.

"ICHIGO!" They both shouted as Sakura Momomiya places her hand on her beautiful, sleeping daughter. She moves it to her forehead and says as she sighs of relief. "She's fine. She doesn't have a fever or injuries, but what happen to our daughter, Mutou-kun?"

Seeing that kind and warm, yet sadden look Ichigo's mother was giving Yugi made the poor knight to be unsure of lying to her.

''… Eh… Well…'' Yugi was trying to say, but he just couldn't bring the words out of his mouth.

"WHAT DID HAPPEN TO MY LOVELY SWEETY PIE, YUGI?!" Shintaro yells in panic and rage which scares Yugi very badly. He should know better than to pause when the father is worried on what happen to his only child.

Yugi didn't want to say anything, but if he didn't then the situation would be worst. Just having both Ichigo's parents staring at him made him panic, so much that Yugi finally shouts. "Listen! I can explain myself later after we get Ichigo-kun to her bed so she can rest! That's all I'm worry about; Ichigo-kun's safety is what I care about right now!"

Both Sakura and Shintaro just stared, blinking, at how concerned and serious Yugi was as they can see that he really cares that much for their daughter. They both turn to each other and nod in union as they let Yugi inside to bring Ichigo in her room.

**A few minutes later****:**

Yugi was sitting in the living room with Mr. Momomiya, waiting to see if Ichigo is better. He explains to him of what was going on, using Yami's excuse story. Shintaro actually believed Yugi's words, although he was concerned about the injuries Yugi had. It must have been a rough fight.

"I'm sorry Yugi. I'm a concerning father for the love and joy of my dear daughter." He says to the young teenage with a chuckle.

Yugi smiles that he believes his lie, even though it was half true but true that she was attack by a thug which is really a strange and evil dragon. Then Mrs. Momomiya came down and said to the two. "Honey, Yugi-san, Ichigo is resting up now. I was lucky that I changed her into her pajamas without any problem. You can come up if you want."

The two men nodded as they went up to Ichigo's room and found the cherry haired girl sleeping peacefully with her blankets around her body. Yugi says in thought with a small sweat drop as he examines the pink room. "_Boy does Ichigo-kun love the color pink. I guess that makes sense; I do like blue._"

Mr. Momomiya walks up to the bed and hugs his sleeping daughter and kisses her on her forehead as he walks back to the door. Mrs. Momomiya does the same as she joins her husband. She then says to Yugi with a happy smile. "We should leave her to rest while you take a break, Yugi-san."

Yugi shook his head as he said with a small smile. "Thanks, but I would want to stay with her. I'll sit down on her chair to keep a watch on her."

Yugi wanted to make sure Dark Leader Dragon doesn't return sooner than expect and try to kill Ichigo again. He wouldn't let something like that to happen again.

Ichigo's parents understood with a nod as the two left and closed the door behind them. Yugi sighed as he walked to the chair next to Ichigo's bed and sat down it to watch her asleep. She slept peacefully as she purrs quietly. Yugi found that kinda cute with the purring she makes. He lays his head on a corner of her pillow and tries to take a small nap, knowing he will need one after all the training. The nap soon became a long, long nap that he didn't notice it. The two slept quietly with happy faces.

**Meanwhile****... hours at Dark L.E. Enterprise:**

Dark Leader Dragon was recovering his injuries in bandages as Dark General Knight was helping. The Dark Lord was in the shadows for some strange reason, sitting in his throne, as the loyal general treated him. There were changes in the demon dragon's figure, almost as if he was no longer a humanoid dragon.

"My lord, I am very sorry that you were defeated by that boy and you almost return back to your old form, but why do I have to clean and heal your wounds. Can't you regenerate?" Dark General Knight asked of his master, trying to avoid as much eye contact while treating his wounds.

"Simple, I don't want my dragon hunters to EVER touch me. And besides, you're my general and the general has to do everything what the leader wants!" The demon dragon declares firmly, sounding less like a beastly dragon, as he stares down at his general with the same evil, demonic eyes.

''And second… I can't regenerate in this form. I really don't care about healing fast anyway.'' The Dark Lord added, as he made himself even more comfortable on his throne chair. ''This will give me time to rethink my strategy and allow my powers to slowly return and grow even stronger too.''

"Very well, but what will you do now my lord? Will you... take your revenge on that brat?!" The evil general asks once again, his tone slightly anger to remember the smirk of the Dragon Knight who once again defeated them. Dark Leader Dragon was also not pleased to be reminded of such defeat, but it didn't matter as long as his plans go through. He finally answers with an amusing, evil chuckle. "Yes I will! As soon as I come up with a plan to kill that annoying pest, I will strike him back and finish him off, forever."

His general nods with excitement to one day see the Dragon Knight's destruction. Dark Leader Dragon smirks underneath the darkness as he declares mentally. "_Just you wait, Yugi, this is far from over between you and me!_"

**Hours later****... The next day in the Momomiya house:**

It was a new day as the sun rose up in all of its mighty light with birds chirping all around. In Ichigo's room, the sleeping, red haired catgirl finally woke up after her good night sleep. She lets out a good purr. She groans and rubs her eyes with her sleeves as she wonders where she is. She notices that she was in her room, wearing her pajamas which surprised her.

"_How did I get back home? The last thing I remember was Yugi finding out who I was, me being happy because of those words he said and then I pass out- Nya._" Ichigo thought to herself as she removed the blanket around her and sat up on her bed. She places her feet on the floor but then felt something hard, but soft on her right foot. She looks down on her to see a familiar blond/purple/black hair on the floor.

"_WHY IS YUGI-KUN DOING HERE? AND WAS HE SLEEPING ON THE FLOOR NEXT TO ME- NYA?!_" She shouts in her head as many sweat drops appears behind her head. She then recalls everything again and says to herself again. "_Oh right, Yugi-kun must have brought me home after I fainted. That was embarrassing in my part._"

That brought a blush in her cheeks to think that Yugi was actually carrying her all the way to here. Ichigo made a smile to think he would do such a thing for her.

Ichigo tries to gentle lift her foot off him, but then accidentally trips over his foot with her left foot. She luckily landed on all fours, but was now in front of him. She was a few inches from his face which was very sleepy. He was very quiet and relaxed as she observed him while blushing. Just looking at him, Ichigo could see why others think of Yugi as cute, but she could also see a peaceful and nice guy in there.

"_Yugi-kun... you must have trained hard to be able to defeat my uncle... no, I mean Dark Leader Dragon, like how you did._" She says mentally as she got a bit closer to him. She remembered how he saved her from that evil jerk, and how much he struggled to beat him too. Yugi started move slightly, but was only for an exhale that sounded funny to her.

"_Ever since I met him, he finds a way to make me smile. I supposed he__'s just like that with all of his friends. Would be why he didn't care if I was Mew Ichigo- Nya._" She continues saying to herself as she gently smiles at him. She starts feeling his long strain blond haired tickling her by her neck. She didn't know why, but she sometimes finds Yugi attractive, not as much as Masaya-kun, but she does. Maybe just touching his hair, made her unsure of what he was to her.

"_What would have happened if I met him first before Masaya-kun? Would we be-_'' Ichigo began to think, even daydreaming of kissing Yugi, until she was blocked by Masaya image. This shook her off her fantasy and refused to let those thoughts get to her.''_No! I can't... but... it's just hard to say __''__what if__"__? I guess, I shouldn't think of that- Nya._"

She was still thinking as she approaches to his lip with hers, but before she did anything, the door opens up to reveal her father and mother entering with big smiles as they say. "Ichigo, are you awake?"

Both parents soon started in shock to see their daughter, on the floor, as she was on top of the young man who bought their love and joy back safe and sound. Ichigo was beyond embarrassed that her parents just happened, not to mention her bad luck and how she almost kissed Yugi on the lips. Why must her emotions get to her?!

"Huh...?! If I knew you were going to kiss him then... I would have brought my camera!" Mr. Momomiya declares in shock and joy as he raises his hands up. Ichigo's embarrassment further grew into red blushes on how crazy her father was.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAID?!" Ichigo shouted angrily as she leaps on her feet and chases her father, who ran nervously with a grin. This caused Yugi to wake up fast.

Mrs. Momomiya couldn't help but giggle as her love running for his life as her beautiful daughter chases him. She turns to Yugi who was sitting on the floor with a nervous look.

"Good morning Yugi-san. Sorry we came in like that. I guess Ichigo must have trip on you and lay on you too." She says with a smile as Yugi, until it hit him, freaks out.

Then a bang noise occurs as another person comes to Ichigo's room. It was Judai, wearing his black collar shirt and pajama pants, as he looks at Mr. Momomiya running faster around the house as Ichigo holds up his wooden sword and swings wildly at him. He then notices Yugi on Ichigo's floor with a super surprise expression.

"YUGI-SAN IS HERE?! Did... he sleep with Ichigo-san?" The Osiris Hero questions Ichigo's mother which made Yugi very nervous. He shouts to him with an extremely nervous face. "I didn't... technically slept with Ichigo-kun; I accidently fell over and slept on her floor to see if Ichigo-kun would be alright! NO SUCH THING AS SLEEPING WITH HER!"

Judai understood with a nod as he was still wondering why he was still sleeping here. Yugi then asked his fan. "And why are you here?"

"Oh. I sleep here, remember." Judai responds as Yugi remembers he does. Now Yugi was embarrassed to forget something like that. Guessed all the crazy stuff happening made him forget.

"Judai-san took a nap yesterday when you arrive. We forgot to tell him." Mrs. Momomiya explains as Judai nods happily.

Now the two understood while Ichigo finally got her dad when he tripped on a rug where left a big bump on his head.

**A few minutes later:**

Everyone was sitting in the dinner table for breakfast. Judai helped Mrs. Momomiya which took an hour to just clean up the messes he did, but made amazing pancakes. Yugi or Ichigo couldn't stare directly at each other at first by how nervous they were, finding each other laying on the other. This pretty much scared Yugi. After breakfast was done, Yugi thanks them with a bow. "Thank you Mrs. Momomiya-san and you too Judai-kun."

"No problem! I had to my own food when I was living alone." Judai says with a happy grin and boy were those times just crazy.

"Well, I better get going. I haven't return to my home yet, so I better not worry Grandpa or Jenny anymore." Yugi announces as he stands up and walks towards the door, not before bowing once again to them. ''And thank you for letting stay here over the night. I am most grateful.''

Then Ichigo quickly stands up and says to Yugi. "Yugi-kun, can you wait for a while. I'm going with you as soon as I take a shower and wear something."

Yugi was a bit surprise to hear that while Mr. Momomiya was very surprised and shocked his daughter would want to go out after her horrible moment. Ichigo notices her father's concerns and says to him. "Don't worry Oto-san, Kaa-san. I'm just going to give Yugi-kun some company while he walks back home. I'll come back soon. Promise!"

Shintaro was still unease, but he allowed it with a small smile, knowing he had to trust his only daughter. Ichigo quickly walks up to Yugi and whispers through his ear. "I have things I should explain, but please wait for me."

Yugi just stares at her and nods, not sure what she has in mind, but she wouldn't mind. Ichigo smiles and runs up to the stairs to her room.

So Yugi waits as Ichigo says, curious what the cherry haired girl wanted. He waited for like an hour which was boring for him without any form of entertainment, and also that Judai was hoping to duel him too. Then Ichigo finally came down, wearing a sleeveless pink top, a black/pink skirt and a pair of pink sandals. She was also wearing her red ribbons, making her pigtails again. She says with a smiling face. "Let's go, Yugi-kun."

Yugi nods as Ichigo says goodbye to her parents and Judai. Her father was still crying even after they left, worried for his princess. Sakura just patted her husband on the head, knowing full well he needed someone to comfort him. Judai sweat drops slightly as he decides to leave them alone.

Yugi and Ichigo finally headed out, but as soon as they made a corner turn to Yugi's home, Ichigo quickly grabs Yugi's hand and says as she pulls him towards the opposite direction. "Come on, Yugi-kun. We're going to Café Mew Mew."

"What?! But I thought we're only going to my house. You even told your parents." Yugi says in a surprising tone as Ichigo holds up her hand to see crossed fingers. Yugi gives her a not amusing anime look for tricking him. She says in a happy tone, blushing. "Thank you again for being cool that I'm Mew Ichigo, before you get mad."

Yugi forgot for a moment that he knew the truth. He nods as he replies with a smile. "I'm very cool, actually. Like I said before, you're amazing that you're this great heroine that you can do so many things now that normal girls or even boys could ever dream of."

"Well... don't get used to it because I won't be Mew Ichigo for long." Ichigo responds with an upset face and tone, almost sounding disgusted. Yugi was surprised to hear that, especially from someone like her. Ichigo takes a pause, before she further continues saying. "As soon as my mission as a Mew Mew is over, then I can be a normal girl again. And then I can have my life again, and that's all that matters."

Yugi felt sad to hear that, knowing how great it is to have such abilities. Then again, he had to see Ichigo's point of view, and that would mean if anyone learns who she is, then they will spread the secret and make her into a freak, a plaything most possible. It would be the most possible conclusion for such an action. Then again, she was this good in keeping her secret, so maybe Ichigo won't miss up and there won't be anyone else besides himself to learn such a thing. And also-

"There's nothing normal about you or me." Yugi answers, admitting that behind the secrets and powers they have, they couldn't pretend that they are just ''normal''.

This caught Ichigo attention as she stares at Yugi with a serious look. ''How so?''

Yugi could tell Ichigo was not one bit enjoying what he had to tell her. She was very stubborn about this, which is basically like telling a girl if she looked fat in a dress. Yugi was not going to enjoy this, but he had to tell her what he thought of this.

"Like I said before, you're not a freak and you are still a normal girl even if there are changes in your life. No matter how much you want to end this mission of yours, you will always be Mew Ichigo and you will regret not being her for a bit longer.'' Yugi explains strongly in his voice, as if he wanted Ichigo to get the message through all of his stubborn-ness.

''Trust me when I say this, I know what I mean because I had something like that when I had to return Atem to the afterlife, and just seeing that is insane enough." Yugi added, remembering how much it hurt when Atem left the human world for those two years, and he thought he would never be able to stand up on his own feet, but he did, and that made him happy.

''_Note to self: I got to do that again._'' Yugi asked the Pharaoh telepathically to find a way to take him back to the Spirit World. Yami smirks with a nod. ''_Check._''

''The point is that you shouldn't forget that part of you who stays true to who you are. And that part of you is also Mew Ichigo, Ichigo-kun.'' Yugi pointed out, meaning every word he spoke off.

Ichigo was actually amazed by such words. She began to think on what Yugi said to only herself.

She hated being a Mew Mew because then she had to give up her normal life for the world, and that included her love life. But ever since she was battling with Yugi-kun and so many others, she started enjoying being Mew Ichigo little by little. Not to mention Yugi was right about whom she was, even as Mew Ichigo. Even at the beginning, she would protect and fight for anyone in need of help from the Aliens or even the Chimera Animas, just because that's the kind of person she is.

Ichigo sighs for a bit and finally admits it as she replies. "Well... if you put it like that, I'll think about it. Yugi-kun, you sure love to cheer anyone up with your speeches."

"Hehehe, I guess I do that a lot more to you than anyone else." Yugi declares, smirking with a chuckle. Then Ichigo got closer to him and said with her blushing, cherry cheeks. "You sure do and you love telling a certain heroine that you love her."

Yugi got nervous with reddish blushing face because he told her, as Mew Ichigo when they defeated Black Oak and Dark General Knight, that he loved her. Now things were embarrassing.

''_Boy did I mess up on that one._'' Yugi admitted to himself for his mistake, while Atem agreed with a cocky smirk. This got Yugi angry at the Pharaoh for finding that as humorous.

This got to Yugi as he says loudly to Ichigo in a nervous tone. "That was different! I swear that was very different after I learned who you were and so on. Right?"

Seeing the boy who has saved her more than once being very nervous, just made the cherry haired pigtailed very happy.

"Right. I got it, _my_ heroic Yugi-kun." Ichigo says in a flirting tone, smiling and a winking at him as she walks ahead. Yugi blushes reddish to think she would talk like that. He just tries to ignore those words as he catches up to her, still wondering what Ichigo has in mind about going to the café.

* * *

_**Commercial Break:**_

_**Yugi: I**__**'m finally going to the café that Ichigo-kun works. This should be fun.**_

_**Ichigo: I am so sure Ryou and the others will hate me after learning about Yugi-kun, who cares!**_

* * *

An hour has passed and gone as both Yugi and Ichigo finally arrive in the park where the famous place to inspire Tokyo Mew Mew, Café Mew Mew, would be. Yugi was very nervous about going to Ichigo's work place, remembering the terror of Anzu and her part-time job in the burger jolt, but he was also curious about why she wanted him to come now of all times. All those other times were ruined by the Dark Lord's attacks and diversions too. Yugi wasn't sure what Ichigo will do once they get there, but he was certain it must be very important.

While walking, Ichigo told Yugi about what happened to her to not worry him afterwards. Yugi was pretty shocked to hear that Dark Leader Dragon is really Ichigo's uncle, but also concerned that he was once human. How could a normal human become a monstrous demonic lizard with large bat wings?

"It makes sense." Yugi replied, convinced to what he could gather up. This left Ichigo in an astonished, off her mind expression that Yugi easily believed something like that that even she couldn't believe.

"I know it's weird, but it does make sense. When I hit the Dark Lord with _**Dragon Rasengan**_, a part of his body began to somehow ''de-transform'' or deform into human skin. If what you told me is true, than Dark Leader Dragon used or can be a human too." Yugi explained what he saw last time. This further shock Ichigo to believe Yugi was this smart.

"Is that a bad thing?" Ichigo asks with a wondering look. Yugi slightly nodded as he replied. "If he has the ability to transform into his human form or any form, then he'll be able to blend in and kill us with ease, more that he knows who we both are. I'm not sure he can because he could've done that in the beginning, but if he did I would be able to sense his evil soul."

''His soul?'' Ichigo questioned, giving Yugi a confusion look at him. Yugi blinked, forgetting she doesn't know about that.

''It's just something I soon picked up after Atem left the first time. Everyone has a soul, and each soul is different by how the person is.'' Yugi explained and sounding strange, as if he didn't believe his own words. It was a few months since he learned such ability which was around the time he was studying on reading hieroglyphics. It surprised him at first because he wasn't sure how he can tell from right to wrong, but soon he just realized to accept it. He even had a talk an old friend, Ishizu Ishtar, who told Yugi that such powers must have been dormant through his connection with the Pharaoh and the many other spirits he has encounter. It was… intriguing, but Yugi chose not to use such abilities unless he had a choice. Now would be a good time.

''You okay?'' Ichigo asks as she snaps her fingers in front of him. Yugi snaps out, realizing he pauses for a long time.

''Sorry, I was remembering something.'' Yugi apologizes as Ichigo smiles, understanding him.

''Anyway… about the souls… Oh yes! For example, your soul is warm and nice. A calm yet strong soul to know you're pure.'' Yugi continues explaining, leaving Ichigo slightly speechless. ''… Wow… I didn't know you had such ability.''

''Eh… I rather not talk about it. It's not like I can see an actual soul, I just can tell who is good or not.'' Yugi responds, not completely sure how he could say it better. Not to mention how he can use such power to identity the Dark Lord because sometimes, that ability doesn't either work or he needs practice.

''And that worries me about your so-called uncle.'' Yugi added, also unsure on the possibility that the evil dragon could hide his soul from being sense, or the matter if he had a soul. The Dark Lord of Darkness is truly evil, a true demon dragon, and a human too, and that made him even more dangerous. All of this worried poor Ichigo, especially since this was her own uncle. How her uncle Akumu, a man whom is said to be dead, to be alive and now he's this monster?

Yugi noticed Ichigo's concerns, and he stared upset that he had to be the strong one and give her hope to not let all this to break her.

"It doesn't matter if the Dark Lord is your uncle. We will stop him, save him, and protect everyone because I'm the Dragon Knight and you're a Mew Mew." Yugi declares strongly with a confidant smile that comforts Ichigo's spirit again. If there was a way to save her uncle, then she's willing to do what it takes to save him and to protect her friends. She responds with a peppy tone again. ''You bet, Yugi-kun! We can do this, together!''

"Right! So... um… what was the reason to bring me to your workplace?" Yugi finally asked Ichigo, knowing they were getting closer. She simply answers with a grin. "Because that's where I'm going to explain a whole lot about me. But... Are you having second thoughts on this?"

"No! Of course not... maybe." Yugi admits with a serious, then nervous smiling face. Ichigo started giggling how Yugi always make his funny expressions. ''Well don't worry, no regrets, right!''

''Yeah, right.'' Yugi says, hoping she's right about whatever she has to explain. All he could guess she would tell him would be… how she became a Mew Mew?

''_Would Ichigo-kun really tell me how she became a Mew Mew, and could it be connected to the café?_''Yugi thought to himself, analyzing any detail. Sadly, he got nothing and so he had to depend on faith. ''_Guess we'll find out soon._''

The two were walking a pathway that ended at a large, white/pink decorative café. Just the sight of the place left a stunned expression on both Yugi and Yami, not believing what they were seeing. More pink is almost a crime now, especially how the café almost looks like a cake if one would look at it from far away.

"_Wow. So this is the famous Café Mew Mew. It looks like a pink museum, too pink for me. I hope the inside of this place isn't all that pink too._" Yugi says in thought with a sweat drop as he and Ichigo walk to the door. Yami also agreed with a sweat drop too, and an unsure confusing stare at the café. It was too pink no dud.

When Ichigo opens up the large doors, the inside of the café was huge! It was also pink, a lot of pink with some gold, yellow, red and white around like a possibly the insides of a strawberry cheesecake, or the outsides too. There so many chairs and tables with the same pattern like the whole place. On the far end, there's a door to the kitchen. On the two sides before the tables, there seems to be the cash register area and what seems to be a security guard box too.

Yugi notices, as soon as he and Ichigo enter, there were four waitresses with matching, heart-shaped apron uniforms, but different colors.

One was a small, blue-grey hair girl with brown eyes that has an ox horns hairstyle while wearing a blue scheme maid/waitress uniform. She was sitting and drinking a cup of tea without doing nothing or caring about nothing. This one was surely from the rich family from the way she was drinking tea in a fancy way.

Other one was trying her hardest not to fall with a lay of plates on her arms. She has a tall, short dark green hair girl with blue eyes with long plaits at the back. She also has a thin fringe and is wearing a pair of glasses. She seemed too innocent in the matter.

Another girl was running around doing amazing circus acrobats with a large circus ball. She has light blonde hair and burnt-orange eyes with a huge smile of joy on her face. That one worried both Yugi and Atem, as if to try to stay away from her.

The last one... Yugi seems to recognize her but he just can't put his fingers together. Her hair is dark purple (almost a purple-grey) and her eyes are dark blue as she is standing the cash register also not caring if someone came by.

Yugi also noticed that there was someone watching them sitting inside the security box. It was another girl with shoulder length, long black hair with black eyes who was wearing a golden like security guard uniform who was smiling with no surprise. She seems to be in the same age and height to Ichigo, like most the girls except the purple hair one and the little blonde girl.

It seemed all the girls were staring at Yugi, which scared the tri-color haired teen. He never liked anyone staring at him with great interest. It wasn't his thing.

"_Well, Ichigo came in with someone today. I__'__m getting better in predicting things._" The black haired girl said to herself as she gets up while Ichigo approach her with a happy, floating smile.

"Erika-chan! I'm glad to see you! It's been ages!" Ichigo says to the black hair security guard with a big hug that cause Yugi to sweat drop by how tight it was.

"Ichigo... please, not so tight. And we've saw each other yesterday." The girl named Erika says calmly as Ichigo slowly removes her arms off her. Ichigo apologies with a bow as she introduces Yugi while turning to the close-to-be suffocate girl. "Oh right. Yugi-kun, I would like you to meet my best friend in the whole world since like twelve, Erika Aoyama."

''I wouldn't say your best friend in the whole world, but sure.'' The girl named Erika said, smiling weakly as Ichigo grins happily. ''You know me, Erika-chan.''

"Well, nice to meet... wait? Did you say Aoyama?" Yugi asks with a nervous and surprise tone. The girl named Erika looks at Yugi and says with a confident smile. "So you're Yugi Mutou. My brother told me about you a few times. Well, nice to meet you too."

Yugi was very nervous now that he's facing Masaya Aoyama's sister. He didn't even know he had a sister, and one who's very attractive for someone in her age. Yugi had no idea how those words even pop in his head. He said mentally with an unease expression and feeling. "_Oh man, not good! I hope Ichigo-kun is not one of those girlfriends who tell them everything of anything, like the thing I__'ve told her or she knows about me._"

"_Relax Yugi, are you scared of her or something._" Yami asked telepathically to him with a chuckle which didn't help Yugi. He wasn't sure if the Pharaoh was playing with him or making fun of his dilemma.

"Ichigo!" Some voices shouted as the three turn to see the other waitresses coming over. Ichigo sighs as she now introduces her friends to Yugi. "Hey guys! Good timing, I would you like to all meet my new and good friend, Yugi Mutou."

Yugi waved at them as they all stared him with even more interest which caused the young knight to sweat drop of pressure.

"So you're the not-so-current Duel King. Well, I'm Mint Aizawa. It is a pleasure to meet you, Mutou-san." The blue hair girl known as Mint says in calm and almost smirking way, almost sarcastic tone. Yugi sweat drops as he just nods with a smile.

"_She remains me of Kaiba-kun. I can sense that same confidence in him as she has right now, and also by just looking at her. Hope Jonouchi doesn't meet her or else._" Yugi says in thought as Yami agrees with a nod.

"H-h-hello. I'm Retasu Midorikawa, but people call me by Lettuce. Any friend of Ichigo-san is a friend of mines." The green hair girl known as Lettuce says in a very nervous way that made Yugi nervous too.

"_Was I that nervous when I was younger?_" He asks himself again as Yami nods to that which didn't help him.

"HI! I'm Fon Purin Fong, but call me Pudding! Watch me do my amazing tricks in action!" The small blond hair girl known as Pudding did some tricks like balancing on the big circus ball, then breathing fire from her mouth and then taking out a shark from a hat.

"_She__'s__ too energetic. Even Judai-kun and Sonic-kun would have a problem keeping up with her._" Yugi analyzed with a smile while having multiple sweat drops behind his head.

He then stares at the last one who didn't say a word as she stares at him back. Yugi says in thought with an unsure face. "_She plays Kaiba and Shadow too well. I can't even say hello without be turn down... but I think I've seen her somewhere._"

Erika then places in between them and says calmly. "Well, I suppose I should say something. This is Zakuro Fujiwara and a good friend of ours."

"NO WAY! The same Zakuro Fujiwara-san, the same super model! Man, I knew I recognize you. One of my friends, Anzu-san, showed me a whole model magazine that bored me for hours and told me about you." Yugi explained with amazement to meet a famous person like her, working in a café. It was kinda normal in Yugi's opinion. Zakuro didn't seem so interest if Yugi did knew her which made the tri-color teen a little bit nervous.

"Sorry about that. I'm glad that I met you anyway." Yugi apologizes with bow and a smile to Zakuro as she simply nods with an unimpressive expression which made Yugi unsure about her. He could tell she's a good person, but he can't understand her ''coolness'' she continues showing.

"So Ichigo, where did you meet this lovely, and may I add handsome man?" Mint asked Ichigo which made her blush and then changed it quickly into an upset face, thinking that Mint believed that she liked Yugi.

"He's just a friend, Minto! Don't start saying that he's more than just that!" She yells at her friend as she simply smiles to the idea. Ichigo blushes, noticing she yelled and saw Yugi blinking with a confused and frightened expression. The other girls began to giggle, minus Zakuro who was now interesting, in Ichigo's dilemma.

"Listen guys, there something I have to say… and it's not about what you all think it is!" Ichigo declares to her friends as she turns to Yugi. She smiles as she makes a quick cough and says with a small smile. "Yugi-kun, I want you to say hello to Tokyo Mew Mew!"

"WHAT?!" Everyone screams, except Erika who was not at all surprised and Zakuro who was a bit calm yet still as shocked as everyone else. Yugi had a stun, funny anime expression written all over his face as he stares back at Ichigo's friends who are the so-called Tokyo Mew Mew.

"I can't believe you told someone about us, you idiot!" Mint yells at Ichigo as her face was burning red of the rage she had. This caused Ichigo to get even madder as the two started arguing with one and the other. Yugi then learned there was someone else who can push Ichigo's buttons like Jonouchi. Now those two seem to remind him of Jonouchi and Kaiba… and Yugi wished he didn't.

"What's with the noise? Is Ichigo back?" A voice says as everyone turn as a blond man with blue eyes walk in from the other door. He was wearing a black vinyl vest with blue pants with a smiling face that Yugi somehow didn't like.

"Ryou! I guess you're here too." Ichigo says in an upset tone with an uncaring face, not wanting him here of all people. The blond man named Ryou was smiling with cockiness as he says to her. "Of course I'm here. I am your boss and where were you for not arriving yesterday? You do realize I need you all here for working and all."

Ichigo got upset which made Yugi nervous because of her anger. She was too angry that it was best not to ever anger her. She yells while pointing her finger to her boss. "Slave owner! You're the worse jerk I've ever met, even more than that Jonouchi!"

Ryou simply ignored her as he walked to the other girls, but more to Yugi as soon as noticed him. He says with a calm tone. "I kinda heard what just happened. Ichigo, how come you have to make things hard on us."

Ichigo just sighs that it's true that it's dangerous to tell anyone about the Mew Mews, but Yugi is different. She says to Yugi as she introduces him to her boss. "Yugi, I would like you to meet my boss Ryou Shirogane and... one of the creators of the Mew Project and chose us 6 to become Tokyo Mew Mew."

Yugi was very calm, staring at this man who has created and formed Tokyo Mew Mew, but he can't help but just look at him with a serious look. Ichigo somehow notices that look in Yugi's eyes and she's off by the fact that he's like that. Ryou raises his hand to Yugi and says with a smile. "Well, I guess it's okay if Ichigo did say something like our secret to mere stranger; it is like her to eventually say something. I'm Ryou Shirogane, Ichigo and the other girls' boss and the mentor to the Mew Mews."

Yugi didn't say much or didn't even shake his hand. It was like something in him was strange, very strange. Yugi takes a breath out as he finally says to Ryou with a calmer face. "Can I ask you something?"

This confused Ryou and everyone else too. The blond haired boss finally answers him as he looks away for a moment. "Umm... Sure. What do you want to...?"

Before he could say something and without any warning, Ryou was hit on the face, mostly the nose, by Yugi's fist. Ichigo and the other Mew Mews were in complete shock, even Erika who already expected this to happen. Ichigo was like star struck to see this happening, especially since she heard that Yugi never raises his fist like that. Ryou slowly falls down on bottom while placing his hand on his bleeding nose.

"That was for turning innocent normal girls into something they never asked for!" Yugi utters furiously in a serious tone as he rubs his fist with his other hand. Both Yugi and Ryou stare at each other angrily as Ichigo was still in shock. Yugi continued saying with a dark glare. "They never asked for someone to ruin their normal lives to become heroines to fight those monsters and risk their lives doing it. From so many other people who wanted to do a difference in this world and you chose the ones who wanted happiness in their lives! They never asked to help you!"

The girls were left almost speechless to think some guy would actually think of this idea of the Mew Mews as robbing their lives. It was… too much prince charming type, and Yugi was playing him quite well. Even Ichigo was blushing to see Yugi act like that.

Yugi starts to come down as he turns around to see the 6 girls who were staring at him with stunning eyes. He then smiles, an actual smile, as he adds. "But... I guess it wasn't that bad as they all became friends and that I met Ichigo-kun in the end."

Ichigo smiles as he says that. It was true that Ryou chose Ichigo and the other girls, but Ichigo at least met new people in her life that she can understand them and protect them, and even met Yugi too. Ryou somehow nods to that, even for the punch the young kid made on him. ''_Guess the kid can understand the struggle that Ichigo felt, and even figured the other girls were like her. Just how did Ichigo found this kid?_''

"Ryou, what just happened?" A voice spoke as everyone turn to see another young man with long brown hair which he ties into a ponytail, hazel/grey eyes and a small smile. He was wearing a proper white shirt, black pants uniform as he walks to Ryou.

"You okay." The man asks as Ryou gets up still rubbing his nose as he takes out a tissue to clean the blood on him.

"Fine, really. Just a nice surprise fist the kid sent me with." Ryou said as he continued cleaning his nose. The brown hair man turns to Yugi and says as he bows to him. "I'm sorry about my friend if he said or did something. I am Keiichiro Akasaka and like you heard and myself as well, I am also responsible for the Mew Project and the creation of Tokyo Mew Mew."

Yugi was not so surprise, until the man known as Keiichiro bowed again as he apologizes. "I am very sorry about what we did, but we had no time or resources to find the right girls to become the heroines that they are now. I'm sorry again, young gentleman."

Yugi sweat drops, not expecting a totally different guy to apologize for the acts of this Mew Project.

Ichigo was a little worry that not only did Keiichiro admits about that before she said something, but he smiles at Yugi after his bow which made her more nervous. However, what she saw was different. She and the others figured he would hit him, but Yugi raised his hand up to him as he says with a smile. "I still don't like that those girls became something they didn't ask for, but I just can't hit someone that honest to me. So sure, I accept that apology."

Keiichiro accepted those words as he shakes Yugi's hand which made Ryou mad. He says in an upset and surprising anime face, as smoke steams out of his ears. "What the hell?! Why the hell did Keiichiro got a hand shake while I got a fist on my face?!"

"That's a good question... it's because you're the same boss that treats Ichigo like a back-mull to do all that work you make her do. I guessed it was my bad to hit you, so... sorry." Yugi slightly apologizes, still showing his seriousness as Ryou, in a way, accepts his apology.

"_Wow! That was so cool how Yugi-kun punched Ryou for me._" Ichigo says in her hand as she was blushing of joy. Pretty soon Erika notices Ichigo red-faced as she begins to poke her shoulder. Ichigo freaks out slightly, knowing Erika did that to snap her out before the other girls notice that.

Ichigo calms down as she calmly says to everyone, still showing her rosy cheeks. "Now that we all got this clear, it's only right thing to tell everyone how Yugi-kun found out about us, and he knows it's right if he told us about him. Yugi-kun, you can explain, right?"

Yugi nods as he tells the group about the truth of him being this new legendary knight, the Dragon Knight, and about Dark Leader Dragon and his forces named the Dark Lords. Yugi didn't actually expect to tell anyone about that secret, but knowing the old saying ''You scratch my back, and I scratch yours'' he kinda owns Ichigo-kun this much. Everyone, including Erika was surprised that there was another evil out there and how she had strange feelings every time and around like Ichigo was in trouble.

"And after I finish beating the Dark Lord, I told Ichigo-kun in her Mew form, still not sure, about my theory that she was Mew Ichigo-kun which was hard for her because well… she couldn't tell me. But in the end, she accepted me knowing and then she finally fainted after her long struggle so I took her home. That's pretty much how we got here." Yugi finally explains and ends his story as everyone was looking at Ichigo. They all seemed concerned why didn't Ichigo left in a hurry than hear Yugi's theory. If she did, then he wouldn't be able to prove anything.

"Well, that how it really happen guys." Ichigo declared, upsetting, with a nudge as everyone started to nod.

"That's so cool that you're this super hero na no do! And super stronger than Ichigo-nee-chan! Teach me your moves!" Pudding asks Yugi in a jumpy tone with a smiling, monkey face which causes Yugi to sweat drop. ''_What the hell does na no do even means?!_''

Atem nudges his shoulders as he has no idea what to say. This Pudding seems beyond anyone's control how she appears around Yugi as if she was an actual monkey.

"Well, he must be good if Ichigo can't keep up with him." Mint says with a small smirk as Ichigo got upset.

"Knock that out, I'm sure Ichigo did her best to keep up." Erika says to defend her best friend, but didn't pretty much help her as she adds with a funny look. ''Right?''

Ichigo sighs as she says to her bosses. "Anyway... like Yugi-kun did tell us about him, we should do the same and tell him about us."

Ryou and Keiichiro gave each other a look, which soon follow with nod as the blond head declared. "Come downstairs, everyone. I suppose we should tell Ichigo's new friend about us."

"I agree. If Ichigo trust him, we should too." Lettuce agrees as Ichigo is relieved that someone is on her side.

"Sure, we can tell him as long as he keeps it a secret." Zakuro added firmly which scares Yugi while Ichigo is even happier than before that someone else agrees with her. They all follow the two owners to the basement where a room with many, high-tech computers and devices were in.

"Wow! Who are you guys with the toys and why so many computers?" Yugi asks in amazement as Keiichiro sits down on a chair in front of a huge computer where he types a few things as a few pictures appear.

"Here, like I explain to Ichigo and the rest months ago, is how me and Keiichiro-san started the Mew Project. Please pay attention as I will not explain myself again." Ryou begins to explain as Yugi listen to his story of how it all began.

From what he said, around three million years ago, there were alien beings living on the Earth, but left by strange disasters in the planet which causes them to leave it to find a new home. Unsuccessful for years of years, the future alien race decides to return to the Earth which was safe now, but now us; human beings lived on it. Unhappy, a small group of them decides to take the planet back by force by destroying all the beings in the world. Yugi was both angry and sadden by them, but also something else.

Ryou continued on that he and Keiichiro decided to take action by creating beings that would fight the invaders and their evil, mutant made animal monsters known as Chimera Animas. They fused the DNA of Red Data Animals into a group of girl who are matched with their animal to create Tokyo Mew Mew. They have been doing this for like more than half a year and have fought many battles against these Aliens to save Tokyo and the world. To do so, the Mew Mews must find a unique power source known as Mew Aqua which can power anything or anyone to higher strength and power. It is also one thing that the Aliens need to rule the Earth.

He also explained that by doing this, they are able to find many ways to save the endanger animals from extinction, but they are still unable by the fact of fighting the space invaders. He explains on how Ichigo was the first to become a Mew Mew and her mini quest to gather the others to form the Mew Mews. Yugi was happy to hear that by the fact that Ichigo is always a dependable girl to count on.

"And that's how our story comes to this point. Still fighting the enemy and trying to save the day as much as we can." Ryou says as the screen turns off. Yugi was still overwhelmed to hear all of this, as if it was an anime or sci-fi, but it wasn't the case. He finally says calmly, feeling bad about those aliens. "If these aliens only want to live on the Earth again, then why not asked us to let them stay. I know like any space alien movie is to never trust the little green or grey men from space, but this is not a movie. We can reason with them and understand their struggles. If everyone knew what happen to them then we should let them live here like anyone else!"

Ryou sighed as it was true what Yugi said, but it was not easy either.

"Well, then we're the lucky ones who want that, but they don't. The Aliens don't want that. They find us into being monsters because we mistreat the planet with pollution and destroying the environment, and they're right about it. It doesn't mean they're the same, but what we can do but to fight them and protect our world. If they didn't start it, then we weren't been in this situation. Sometimes, even the best possibility will not always come true." Ryou replied sadden by his tone to even say such a thing.

Yugi understood what he meant, but he still wished there was another way to solve this than fighting. Then again, he had no idea how these aliens work or act, so he can't determine anything yet.

Ichigo also understood Yugi's concerns, knowing fighting won't solve anything, but the aliens don't care if they kill all the humans so there was no other choice but to fight. That's the whole reason why she fights and she has to, so she can protect everyone.

"Yugi-kun, like the Dark Lords, the aliens will use innocent people and animals for their plans. They don't care who dies as long as they win. That's why we, Tokyo Mew Mew, are here to fight them... for our futures!" Ichigo declares to the tri-color head who's astonished by Ichigo's works, including the look in her eyes shown. All he could see in her was determination to protect the Earth, and that amazed him.

Even Erika agreed with her, she was very proud to see a different Ichigo than the other who was whining about ending the fights so she can have her normal life again. Yugi finally says with a small smile, nodding to the red pigtail head's words. "Right! Those jerks asked for it for hurting innocent people! We may have made pollution in this world, but there are also a lot of us who's trying to fix those problems and a lot of us who have every right to live like them!"

Ichigo nods, slightly smirking, as it reminds her of what Masaya once said to her about protecting the world. Yugi is just like Masaya, determine to protect the world, but the only difference is that Yugi wants to protect his friends most of all. That made Ichigo to slightly blush to think about him that way.

This made up Yugi's mind, knowing if these aliens are going to be a threat, then he has to do something about it. If he can stop them and convince them to stop their evil ways, then there's a chance for no deaths.

Yugi finally tells them all. "I suppose if they want to hurt this planet that we live on then I'll have to fight them too!"

Everyone got surprise to hear that from him. He continues saying with his heroic tone. "Listen, I might be battling with the Dark Lord, but Ichigo has promised to help me so I want to owe her back by doing this. Besides, those aliens might work together with Dark Leader Dragon when he finds out about them which he will. So either way, I got to fight them too, if you know, let me, maybe."

Everyone started thinking, still surprised, if they should let this kid fight with them, but Ichigo shouts in her happy, peppy tone. "Of course you can, Yugi-kun! You and I are friends after all, so why not partners of love and justice too!"

The others just sweat drop, except Pudding who was happy, and Erika who was smiling, as Yugi smiles to hear that.

"Yea! Thanks Ichigo-kun!" Yugi thanks her as the two slaps each other's hand in agreement. The other Mew Mews nodded in agreement too, leaving the two bosses to also agree.

"Well, if that demon dragon you say wants to rule the Earth too then we have to fight him too. So, it's accepted." Ryou announces as Keiichiro agrees. Yugi smirks slightly that now he allies to fight against the Dark Lords too. This couldn't have turned any better.

After a few minutes of chatting, Yugi and Ichigo were heading out of the Café. Ichigo said goodbye to her friends, and had her arguing goodbye with Mint, as she and Yugi walked out.

"Wait up Ichigo!" Erika shouts to her good friend as Ichigo and Yugi stop. She says to her with a happy, half open grin. "Don't forget that I'll see you later."

"Right! So Erika-chan, are you still getting transferred?" Ichigo asks her with a wondering face. Yugi got confuse as he asked with a curious anime expression. "What transfer?"

"Oh right, only Ichigo knows. Well, Mr. Momomiya asked me if I wanted to change school to Ichigo's because of my grades and how Masaya is there already. I said yes of course, and I'll arrive the day after tomorrow." Erika explains to him which gave Yugi a very surprise face to what danger that is. If Erika would go there, every boy would want to have her, and it won't be a farfetched that Jonouchi and Honda will too.

"Yup, I can't wait to see that school of you two." She adds with a smile. Yugi and Ichigo just nodded, although Yugi's nod was short. Erika then says in thought with a serious tone, still showing her happy smile. "_And to also keep an eye on Ichigo if the aliens try to find her or that Dark Lord, just in case. Also, I know Yugi is a good person by heart, but I sense something strange other than his unusual aura._"

"Erika? Wake up from Earth." Ichigo says as she snaps her fingers to her. Erika snaps out that she didn't even notice she was thinking. Ichigo says to Erika with a hand wave. "Well, I see you later, Erika-chan! Tell Masaya-kun I said hi!"

"Yeah, hope we meet again Erika-san." Yugi says as he waves goodbye to her as he and Ichigo walks out. Erika simply smiles as she enters the café. There, Ryou was waiting for her.

"Well... today seems to be a stranger day than all the others we had." He says to her, leaning on the wall with his arms cross to his chest. Erika nods as she says with a small smile, thinking back on how smiling Ichigo was. "True, but Ichigo seems happy. I can tell without asking her; she likes Yugi's company."

"Yeah, I can tell too." Ryou responds as he stares back to the door where they left. Then he says to her with a serious tone, looking concern about Yugi. "Erika, did you sense or had any evil predictions from him."

She was astonished by how quickly he asks her that question. She shook her head as he said. "Do you think... he may be our enemy's leader?"

''Could be.'' Ryou said, giving that serious expression of when he suspects someone.

"No, he's not but I still can't believe you went there. Anyway, he's not, even by just looking at him, but I did sense something strange about him; something mixed in him. I can't say it's good or evil, yet." Erika answers him with a serious face, but then began to giggle all of a sudden as she added "I should say this but I'm not entirely sure. That's why I'll keep my eyes on him and also watching over Ichigo, protecting her no matter what and to see what Yugi really is?"

Ryou nods his head as he walks back to the basement lab. Erika stares to a window as the sun was setting for the day.

As Yugi and Ichigo walks back to her house, she asks him with a curious look, trying not to lock her eyes with his. "Umm... Yugi-kun."

"Yea? Is something wrong, Ichigo-kun?" Yugi responds, a little questionable what she wants to tell him. Ichigo wasn't sure if she should ask him if he meant what he said about the Mew Mews and all, she had doubts if he wanted to know, but she wanted to try.

"So... err… you meant what you said back there- Nya?" Ichigo asks, ending her sentence with her catlike cry which makes her unease. She hated the ''Nya'' parts that they've grown to her speech pattern.

Yugi was surprised to hear that, not expecting her to ask if he meant what happened between him and Ryou. Yugi was still unsure if that was him. It felt like something Atem would say, but for once, it was all him. Yugi smiles as he answers her. "Of course I mean it, Ichigo-kun! When I say something, I meant it till the end. If I didn't, then I wouldn't be a good friend. And I will always keep my words to be true, always."

Ichigo widens her eyes slightly before smiling happily to hear it. She felt bad to even doubt Yugi's words. So she would be willing to never doubt that again. She raises her hand and extents her pinkie to him. She says to him, still smiling. "Then the same goes with me too. From here and from right here on, the Dragon Knight and the Mew Heroine are partners till the end! And I will never doubt your words ever again. I promise you on this pinkie promise, Yugi-kun."

Yugi smiles back as he places his pinky to hers and the two cross each other's in vow to always being partners and never doubting each other's words.

"We'll always be a team. No matter what, we'll always stay together and fight those who do wrong to our friends and everyone we care because... we're now never alone." Yugi declares his speech as Ichigo blushes. The two stare at each other as their heart beats increase by how close they were now. Yugi had to remove his pinky off Ichigo's before something weird happens.

The two apologizes to each other for the weird moment. Ichigo then remembered something as she quickly said to Yugi as they walked, having her arms behind her back. "By the way, I forgot to tell you when I'm surprise, super happy, emotional, or excited… well, my cat ears and a tail pop out for a long time until I calm down... like now."

Yugi stops as he slightly turns his head to see Ichigo's head and back to actually see a pair of black cat ears on Ichigo's head and a black cat tail on her bottom. He had a hypnotic, widened eye expression as he stares at her. She was a bit nervous that he might freak out, but then he started tickling her cat ear with his finger.

"I don't mind. This is way cool!" Yugi says, smirking happily, as he goes for the tail too with another tickle. Yami was shocked to see him do, so he looks the other way to not even see him.

"Are you a cat person for doing that?! Because it is NOT cute!" Ichigo shouts loudly, scolding at the thought of being treated like a cat. Yugi started laughing at how Ichigo reacted to it. Ichigo only got madder as she was about to say something else, until the tickling increased which made her ticklish from even fighting. Although she hated it, she was still happy that it was Yugi doing it.

The two weren't just partners; they're now closer friends who will always stand by each other's sides.

"I also forgot that when I'm very surprise or if I kiss someone or an animal, I turn myself into a black cat and must kiss again to turn myself back." Ichigo adds as Yugi stops his tickling and does an unease, stunned expression with his jaw opened up. ''Really?''

''Yup! I hope you don't find that creepy?'' Ichigo asks as Yugi changes his expression into a smiling one and replies. "Not really, I find that kinda cute. I always wonder what a cat thinks and now I'm here to help you if you get into problem."

Ichigo couldn't help but smile as the two walk together to her house while still chatting about their lives. Ichigo had so many doubts about the life she would have once she became a Mew Mew, and more with her normal life, now that she has to fight evil and become stressful about keeping her secret from those she cared about… however that all changed thanks to Yugi, and now she doesn't feel the same loneliness from the outside world.

''_Maybe now, things won't be so stressful. Now that I have someone I can trust with my important secret, I'm not alone in this world, never again._'' Ichigo thought to herself, walking side by side with Yugi. Now she doesn't need to worry about more excuses, because she has someone to help her when she needs it. Now she can relax, having him beside her.

However, not all things are perfect. Above them, watching them as they walk out of the park, someone was floating on the air.

It's seems to be a male man, with pale skin, pointy elf-like ears, dark green hair that in front was long by his ears styled with red bands and amber eyes. He was wearing a short black shirt which is stitched with a brown "V" shape short shirt and wearing black baggy-pants that end in mid-tight with a brown a brown loincloth covering the front and the back. He also wears two dark red bandages that were around his waist and his legs as he has a pair of black boots. He had an evil, smiling grin as he watch the two walk

"Well, well, well... it seems I finally found my kitten-cat and she has a new friend; a male human." He says to himself as he raises his hand to Yugi from a distance.

"I can't wait to see if I can kill him to make my Ichigo suffer." He says as he clinches his hand like crushing Yugi in it. This man, no, alien, is none other than Kish Ikisatashi, one of aliens and... Ichigo's dangerous enemy.

What fate has in stall for Yugi and Ichigo when the young Dragon Knight faces a person that might become his rival for Ichigo's heart? What will the partnership between Yugi and Ichigo will be? What will Kish plan on Yugi? That will all be told… next time!

**To be continued****…**

**(ENDING 1: Thank You! By Home Made Kazoku from Bleach)**

Thank you for another great chapter. I thank those who are helping me get this story notice and enjoy it. For those who love it, please review my story and give me your opinions or thoughts to it. In the next chapter... Festival School Day, but Kish makes his move at last! A battle will break out and... Ushio?!

Ichigo: Hello everyone! Everything seems to be well, until that jerk Kish ruins Festival School Day.

Yugi: Festival School Day? What's that?

DragonKnight15: STOP SPOILING THE EPISODE!

Jonouchi: Wait… what is this place?

Ichigo: GET OUT!

Jonouchi: YOU FIRST!

Yugi: Anywho… Next time in Yugioh! Dragon Knight Reborn: A New Enemy Appears! Yugi and Mew Ichigo: Partners of Love and Justices- Nya!

Ichigo: We'll explain more about it next time. So please remember to read, enjoy and review!

Erika: Please stay tune and see you next time!

Yugi: Why is Erika-san doing here?

Jonouchi: WHO IS THE SUPER HOTTIE OVER THERE!

Ichigo: DARN IT!

* * *

**(OLD) Also, I have just enabled the Annoymous Reviewer system by the help of my good friend and supporter of DKR, Redwallfan2000. I hope anyone who reads this might review my story and help me to improve it. Thanks again and please remember to review!**


	15. 14: Festival and Aliens, Yugi vs Kish!

**Yu-Gi-Oh! : Dragon Knight Reborn!**

_**Created by: DragonKnight15**_

**Disclaimer: This story is a copyright from me. I also may have used other plots from other authors. Almost all characters, objects, names, places, powers, moves, events, plots and weapons are not original worked. They were already made from other manga, anime and cartoon stories. They are also already copyrights that I do not own. This story is an anime story. P.S.****This story is also a crossover of other anime/cartoon stories like Naruto Shippuden, Bleach, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Sonic X plus other Sonic video game plots and characters, Danny Phantom, FullMetal Alchemist, Sailor Moon, Pok****émon**** and others more. Others like Doctor Who at the moment, later on. Later on this volume, I am using Erika Aoyama and Mew Erika from Redwallfan2000 from Fan as one of the other characters in this anime story. Ichigo Momomiya has also the name of "Tokadul" and she is 17 years old than 13 like in the anime. ****This is not also a copy of either any "Dragon knight" or "Dragon Knights" stories, but it's weird that I never heard of them until now. It is my idea, even if the names of it are weird. Some characters will have, sometimes, a short written name. Like for example, Dark Leader Dragon= Dark LD, Ichigo Momomiya= Ichigo M. and so on. ****Most names are in their Japanese or English versions. If you don't get it, look at in the Internet.**** Note: Most Duel Monster card names will be in their English names. ****Also, most cards effects are change into their anime version.**

Hello Readers, this is Redo Episode 14 of new mini arc, a Mew world and the untold legacy of the Ten-Tailed Dragon! Hope you love it! **This episode is about a holiday that I made up and do not own if it does exist, Festival School Day!** Have fun! And remember to review! **P.S. I do not own them all or any of them except this crossover story, so I wrote the band's or artist's name that wrote that song which I do not own again.**

* * *

**SPECIAL NOTE: Yugi is fighting Kish all the way, not Yami Yugi. I need this type of rivalry to be between them… well for the fighting parts of course.**

* * *

**(OLD) I must say again to thank Lord of Light and Darkness for a promotion of this fanfic. He has helped me in new cards that will appear soon and will thank him for that. Because of that, I requirement you all to read his crossover, Yugioh 5D's: The Paladins of Light. This fanfic, like I mention before, is another evil besides the Earthbound Gods who the Paladins must fight. Rafael, a Paladin and the hero, must fight this evil with the other Paladins and the Signers beside him. During a Fan-made tournament before the Grand Prix, Rafael duels a duelist who you guys might know his parents and one of the possibilities that might happen here. If you guys love duels, new cool cards and a plot where heroes union, then please read and review that story! **

**I also have another promotion for my good friend and supporter Redwallfan2000 for one of his normal story, Amber the Cheetah. A story from one of the Sonic the Hedgehog series, Sonic SATAM. The story has to do with Amber who's from a tribe close to Mobotropolis known as Tribal Plains. She been sent to a mission as a messenger where her life changes when she meets a blue hedgehog who's faster than her and not afraid of Dr. Ivo Robotnic or known as Eggman as we know him best. I hope you guys read this story and review it too. I did and like it! Please read and review it. Also, I hope I describe Mew Erika's uniform good too! Thanks again!**

* * *

**Very special (OLD):**** Because of ichigoman29's review for chapter 6 duel between Yugi and Judai, he inform me without I knowing that I made a little mistake with the damage Yugi took from Judai's E-Hero Flame Wingman, plus Soul Rope and Hero's Boost effects. So... Yugi's Life Points decreased to 2400LP. Here's a short damage count with Ra's effect too. **

**Yugi: LP- 2400LP, then 2200LP, then 1100LP to then 1LP. **

**Winged God Dragon of Ra's attack points change: 11299 to 11199 **

**Thanks again ichigoman29 for that! I hope you continue reading this story!**

* * *

**Here's the intro: The Earth... is a great place where humanity and all other creatures live and learn to evolve little by little, but this great world has Darkness in it too. Evil beings who wish to conquer this world and everyone. **

**Only one being stood against them to show everyone the power of light and hope, but this great mythical dragon wasn't able to stop them. He gave his powers and hope to a human that was known by his name, the Dragon Knight! **

**Before this hero also met his end, he gave the legendary Dragon Sword and his hopes and dreams to the next knight, his youngest son who is destined to become a legend by the sides of his comrades and his love. This hero... is the Hero of Light, the Last Dragon Knight of Light!**

* * *

**(OPENING 1: Melissa by Porno Graffitti from Fullmetal Alchemist)**

**Volume 1: Episode 14: A New Enemy Appears! Yugi and Mew Ichigo: Partners of Love and Justices- Nya!**

**In the previous episode of DKR****:**

_Ichigo, after resting up when Yugi took her home, took him to Café Mew Mew where she presented the other Mew Mews to the Dragon Knight. It was rough by the fact that Yugi hit Ryou on the nose, but they patched that up, sort of. Soon he explained to the knight about Mew Project and the mission that the Mews must do by fighting the aliens and so on. Yugi, hearing about the aliens and the dangers they brought, made a promise to fight beside the Mew Mews to protect their future. With a new trust and allies, Yugi also made a new enemy without knowing as Kish planned to make him and Ichigo suffer. _

_What will happen next?_

**The following day from last episode****... morning, at the Mutou Game Shop/house:**

Yugi had a long night when he finally arrived back home after taking Ichigo home first. Jenny smacked him with a pan for making her worry for not telling her where he went, how many days he went missing and how angry she was with him. Grandpa Mutou was happy to see his grandson safe and sound, while laughing at how Yugi got hit twice by his older sister again. It took them like 2 or 3 AM before Jenny stop arguing and they could go to bed. Yugi felt bad because all Jenny was doing was showing how concerned she was for him.

They might be siblings, but Jenny was never around when Yugi needed a mother-figure. The reason why she's like that is also because Yugi never mention her. He didn't know it was a big deal at first… until he remembered Jenny did visit him when he was 16 and it felt weird, because she wasn't always around. And now that she is here and trying to show how much she cares for her little brother, Yugi couldn't help it but smile having her around… and at the same time wishing she didn't show her concerns by hitting him with a pan.

Those are the worst kind of pain than how the Dark Lord bite his shoulder or smacked him around like a ragdoll.

''_And I guess the strange thing is my shoulder doesn't hurt so much anymore._'' Yugi said to himself as he massaged it slightly. With that said, he just needed a good night sleep, well, with what remind of sleeping.

In the morning, and eating breakfast, Yugi was still half asleep for not resting enough. He sometimes fell sleeping, but Jenny woke him up every time by tapping his forehead hard. She says to him as she hands him a cup of coffee. "Yugi, I hope you feel okay because you have school today, and I don't want you to skip it. So… get your ass up and do what you have to."

Yugi just stares at her with an upset, anime face as he drinks it, not exactly happy that after school, he needs to clean the whole house up for leaving. He felt a little awake as he replies quietly. "I will. I'll go today to tell everyone that I'm alright, and then… come back to do my chores."

"Good… and it's a punishment. By the way, could you, if you have time, to bring Ichigo-kun here for dinner." Jenny asks with a smiling face. Yugi was surprised that he spited out his coffee from his mouth. It seems too soon for his sister to meet the girl who's his partner to fight the Dark Lord.

"Umm... you sure it's not so soon for you to get introduce with Ichigo-kun?" Yugi asks with a nervous tone as he cleans his plates, as he adds with a serious stare. ''Remember last time when you met Jonouchi-kun, Honda-kun and Anzu-kun?''

Jenny sweat drops as she remembers the dinner they had with Yugi's friends, and how Honda and Jonouchi were hitting on her.

''… Anzu is a great girl. Honda is… he's okay. Jonouchi… sigh, he's… fine.'' Jenny uttered, sounding unease by the part of mentioning Yugi's best friend. Yugi gives her a look as he knows she didn't like him.

"Besides, Ichigo-kun was the first to call me and she was very worried about you, idiot, and so yes. Can you just ask her or can you not?" Jenny requests her brother with a smiling face, as she holds up her pan tightly. Yugi gulps his throat to what might happen if he says no. He says with a fake, scary smirk. "Sure, of course yes. Just let me know if she wants to."

"Good! I can't wait to see her face-to-face. Just try to ask her soon. I can't wait for this week." Jenny responds in a cheeky tone with a wink as hands him his bag. Yugi lowers his head with sweat drops as he receives his bag. He knew, right off the bat, it's going to be a weird dinner.

**A few minutes later****:**

Yugi says his goodbyes to his Grandpa, Pikachu and Jenny as he grabs his school bag and walks out. Pikachu waves at Yugi, trying to say goodbye to his partner as he leaves his home. Yugi felt bad to not take him, but Jenny already told him she had errands to do with him again, so he couldn't.

While walking to school, he notices that his bag and the Millennium Puzzle weighted lighter than usual. He says in thought with a smile. "_This must be the work of the training with Jiraiya-san and Naruto-kun that I did. I feel like stronger, faster and almost feel like a feather! In fact, I feel slightly stronger than even after the training._"

"_True, but remember to not show off with your new found strength and powers. We need to keep our eyes open for Dark Leader Dragon or any other Dark Lord or threats that will harm our friends._" Yami declared mentally as he appeared in spirit form with his arms folded up cross the chest. Yugi nods as he needs to be more careful with such powers, and of the enemies out there. Dark Leader Dragon will get his re-revenge somehow, maybe in human form if he has to in order to win. Yugi already made his promise, to not let evil win and to never give up for his friends.

"Yugi-kun!" A voice shouted to him as he turns. It was Ichigo who was in a happy mood. Yugi smirks as he's glad she's like this, knowing everything that went down the past few days. She reaches him as she greets him with a quick bow. "Good morning! How was it to return back home?"

She then notices that Yugi was giving an exhaustion face when she asked him that. Ichigo sweat drops that maybe she shouldn't have asked him something like so quickly. He nods slowly to not even mention how Jenny hit him, twice.

''Sorry, but look!'' Ichigo says as she takes out a new pink cellphone from her pocket. ''I got me a new cellphone! And I'm going to give you my number just in case you need my help for whatever.''

''And vice-verse if you need help. Sure, I would be glad to.'' Yugi answers as they exchange numbers, to keep close to each other for emergencies.

''How's the shoulder?'' Ichigo asks, looking directly on the shoulder that the Dark Lord bit on. Yugi moves it, smiling, as it is fine now. ''Wonderful actually. All better if you ask me.''

Ichigo smiles happily to hear that, remembering the screams and the pain Yugi endure to fight the Dark Lord. It wasn't an easy fight for him, but she's so much happy that everything worked out in the end. Although, she was questionable how fast Yugi's shoulder healed up so quickly. She wasn't the only one as Atem was too.

Suddenly Yugi stopped showing off his healed shoulder as he looked at the small toy attach to Ichigo's cellphone. He recognizes it from the night when they first cross paths with the Dark Lord.

''I remember that toy, from your cell before it got destroyed by the Dark Lord's flames.'' Yugi says, smiling, as he gentle taps it with his finger. Ichigo remembers that night, and suddenly remembers that she needs to introduce Yugi with her little friend.

''Yeah… can you give me a sec?'' Ichigo pleaded which surprised Yugi as he just nodded. She raises her cellphone as she speaks to the cellphone toy. "Hey Masha, you can come out. It's okay for you to come and show yourself to Yugi-kun."

Yugi made a sweat drop as to why Ichigo was talking to her phone like a weirdo. He also recalled something like that from that night too. She notices his stun expression, so she says as he pulls the toy in her hands and presents it to him. "Sorry about that. Yugi, this is my good friend and somehow my partner Masha."

Yugi looks carefully with a questionable stare as Ichigo opens up, revealing a round, tiny, furry pink body toy that had like pink cat ears and large pink eyes while blushing. Yugi widened his eyes as it was real.

The robot-like puffball easily got scared of Yugi staring at it. Ichigo sighs as she tries to resent with it. "Come on, Masha. Ryou is cool with this. Besides, Yugi-kun is very friendly and kind."

Then a pink smoke surrounded the furry pink toy as it reappears into a bigger size like a baseball. It was floating as it approached Yugi. Masha blinks with its bright pink eyes as it makes Yugi unease by its cuteness. Yugi coughs slightly as he finally says in a nervous tone. "Hi there, little guy."

"Hi there! Hi there!" The robot spoke which surprised Yugi as it cuddled him by the cheek. He was very affection that Yugi begins to pet him which Masha enjoyed.

"Masha is a robot that Ryou and Keiichiro-san created to search, sense, and locate the Chimera Animas as well as to collect the things that fused themselves with the animal or human spirit known as Para Paras." Ichigo explains to Yugi as Masha returns back to Ichigo's side. Yugi remembered what Ryou told him about those alien-like, jellyfish monster. Yugi had to be careful with those things because those monsters can infect animals into becoming those Chimera Animas, not to mention even human spirits.

"I forgot to tell you about him so why not now." Ichigo adds as she smiles a little. Then Masha repeats the last three words Ichigo said as he floats around her. "Why not now! Why not now!"

Yugi found humor on Masha as he was chuckling on how the little robot loves to repeat the same thing twice. He then says to Ichigo. "You have a nice partner, Ichigo-kun.''

''Thank you, Yugi-kun! Masha means a lot to me.'' Ichigo thanks Yugi as she tickles Masha. For her, she loves Masha so much as both a friend and little partner.

''Anyway… We better hurry up. I have to say sorry to everyone that I left behind for my training." Yugi declares as he stretches his arms slightly, almost forgetting he has a lot to explain, well mostly lie, to his friends on his whereabouts.

Ichigo nods as the two walk for school. Masha returns back to its tiny form as it hides with Ichigo's phone. Ichigo was a little anxious in asking Yugi about his training. The very thought of all the hard work he pushed himself must have been hellish, but she didn't want to ask because maybe it wasn't a good time. After a few minutes of walking, she takes a breath in and out as she finally asks Yugi with a wondering face. "So, Yugi-kun, who helped you in your training?"

Yugi stops all of sudden, surprising Ichigo that maybe she might have made him upset. Yugi turns as he looks at her with a grinning, and cat-like nervous anime expression. ''… Did I really forget to tell you how my training went?''

Ichigo blinks in completely shock as she nods slightly. Yugi immediately sighs for not telling her sooner, which pretty much left Ichigo speechless as she falls half way down in a funny anime fashion. With that said, Yugi soon explains his training with Naruto Uzumaki's weird, prevy mentor and a legendary ninja, Jiraiya, who taught him those techniques he used against the Dark Lord. Ichigo was amazed by how fast it took him to train and learned such amazing techniques and that he still had one last trick to outmatch Dark Leader Dragon.

After hearing Yugi's training, as well of this _**Summoning Jutsu**_, Ichigo became so hyped about all of it. It also made her remember of how hype Judai gets about a silly duel, any duel really. And that's when Ichigo realized she wanted to learn such awesome techniques, showing them off and also to make herself even stronger against the Dark Lord and the aliens. If she had such powers, then she won't ever lose. The question right now is how?

"That's so cool, and well… Yugi-kun, c-can I... learn to use those Jutsus too?" Ichigo asks with a pretty, wondering face, hoping to get Yugi to talk faster. Yugi was quite astonished to think Ichigo wanted to master such techniques, after how she clearly explained she doesn't want to be Mew Ichigo forever. Even so, he had to answer her.

He looks at her for a few seconds without saying a word, until he finally says with a strict, but happy tone. "Well... you can if you train and gain Chakra or energy… or whatever, but why!"

Ichigo walks around in a twirl as she looks up in the sky. She responds with a smile. "I want to... be able to fight better against our enemies. If I improve my skills as a Mew Mew cat and learn new tricks, I'll be able to save everyone and beat the bad guys like you do… and then I won't become a bother for you."

"You're not a bother, no one should say such a thing.'' Yugi said firmly and seriously, which frightened Ichigo to see that serious, dark look in his eyes. The cherry pigtailed should have known better than to say that, remembering that Yugi used to be called a bother to himself sometimes, but that never stopped him doing what was right.

''And also I thought you don't want to be more Mew Ichigo." Yugi adds with smiling smirk on his face which made Ichigo surprise and upset. And she also forgot how know-it-all Yugi is sometimes about certain stuff. She cries with a serious, but nervous face. "Well... eh… I'M A GIRL! You have no choice but to respect my wishes!''

Ichigo leans forward at Yugi, right at his face, staring directly at his purple eyes with her own brown eyes, narrowed and serious, as she adds in a threaten tone. ''Got that, Yugi-kun?"

The tri-color haired teen sweat drops at the horror of teasing Ichigo. He should have known better. Yugi chuckles, slightly nervously, as he says to her. "Sure you can, Ichigo-kun. All I want to know is if you're sure about this."

The red head blinks for a moment as she nods with a determinate face. Yugi nods back as says with a serious tone. "Well... in order to use a Jutsu, you need Chakra which is both formed by Spiritual and Physical energy."

"That will be easy. I train a few times as Mew Ichigo and I'm strong in my Mew form." Ichigo says in a jumpy tone as she snaps her fingers. Yugi smirks as he responds: "True, it might be easy for you... but you need to train and exercises harder in order to have both energies, and that's more than what you've been training so far. If you want, we can spar in your free time."

Ichigo was confused by Yugi's suggestion, the first she ever thought of fighting Yugi. Was he meaning that? She then asked him with a questionable stare. "Spar? Like practice fighting. How can that help me?"

Yugi understood Ichigo concerns, he would be too, but since his training, he was convince that if he had practice battles with someone else, then he would be able to fight properly, even more since he needs to work on his swordsmanship.

"Naruto-kun told me that a battle can help both fighters to improve their skills and it counts to gain even more chakra. Just focus your mind and body to gain that power in order to use Jutsu! And that's how sparring will help us" Yugi answers her as he winks while pointing his index finger.

Ichigo was speechless, but she got the message with a big happy grin.

"I like that and we can gain a closer bond between us." Ichigo declares, still grinning happily. Yugi agrees as the two were settled to not only grow stronger, but to battle each other too by improving their skills.

"Then it's a deal?" Yugi asks with a sure expression of Ichigo's answer. She hesitates for a moment, not sure if this would be a good idea. Then again, she needs the help and Yugi is willing to help her too. She says with the same confident expression. "Absolutely! I can call you when I have time to spar with you. I'm so excited for this! And then, we'll be real partners!"

Yugi frowns slightly about the last part, realizing if he does this, he'll put Ichigo in even more danger by the Dark Lord, or anything else he might fight. The thought of facing the Dark Lord again scared Yugi, but it was that same fear he managed to take a step further into being a knight of hope.

''Listen, I just want to be clear, I don't want to make you do something you don't want to.'' Yugi declared to Ichigo seriously. She lost her grinning and became serious by his words. Ichigo stares at him with the same serious look as she replied. ''I know, and I'm aware of it, but… don't ever treat me differently because I'm just some cat girl, or girl.''

Yugi stares back at Ichigo, knowing she is a cat girl and half human. He just doesn't want her to get hurt or worst, but he should have known better than to argue with a heroine who protects the Earth's future. He answers her with a firm look. ''Never.''

''Then we're still partners! And that's what matters.'' Ichigo declares in a peppy tone, holding up her pinky finger to Yugi. The Millennium wielder looks at her directly, pausing if he's making the right choice, and soon smiles as he does. He extends his own pinky finger and they make their vow once more.

''_Sometimes, I think you're the more positive one than me._'' Yugi said to himself, recalling all the times Ichigo seem positive about any situation… sometimes. And yet, she still showed that smile of joy that would make anyone happy from a great depression. And that's something not even he could do. Yugi smiles slightly as he adds. ''_I'm glad you are, Ichigo-kun._''

After that, they continue walking until they arrive at Domino High School. The first thing the two notices was that everyone was outside, around the school building, which was weird because classes are about to start soon.

"Hmm... what's going on?" Yugi questions with a suspicious look as Ichigo mimics him too.

"YUGI!" Three familiar voices shouted from behind the two. The tri-color haired teen turns to see Jonouchi, Honda and Anzu waving at him with joyful faces. Yugi smiles as he runs towards them. He was happy to see them safe that Dark Leader Dragon didn't get any of his friends, but he had to make sure it stays that way. He was about to hug them, until Anzu slaps him across the face, shocking everyone, as she shouts with an angry voice. "Yugi, you idiot! Where in the world were you?! You got us all worry about you, especially me… a little, which means a lot too!"

Jonouchi and Honda got scared that they move a little far from her, while Ichigo did the same. Yugi was just as scared because he had seen a few times in his life when Anzu got that angry. She then calms down and says while tears come out from her eyes. "Never do that again without telling us! Promise me that, okay?"

Yugi should know better than to tell his friends what was going on. He knew better, but he also knew the risks of telling his friends on what was going on. He just nods gentle with a smile as she hugs him. Ichigo was happy to see them reunited and all safe from the Dark Lords, for now anyway. Jonouchi finally says with a still nervous face. "So Yug, where were you anyway?"

"Umm... I was in some trip with a person Grandpa knew. It was... sort of fun." He lies nervously as to not telling him it was training to improve his Dragon Knight skills, or anything else of such matter. They nod as they believe him which Ichigo sighs of relief that they did.

"Well, good to hear that it was great. Now that the gang is back together... we do what we normally do." Honda says as everyone gave a sweat drop of how confusion that was.

"Hey, Yugi-san! You're back!" Another voice shouted as they all look and it was Danny, waving Danny waving at them. He soon said with a smile. "You kinda made your friends worry about you, Yugi-san. Where were you anyway?"

"Umm... just some trip with someone my Grandpa knows." Yugi lies again with a happy, fake smile. Then he changes the subject as he asks. "So... what's going on? Why is everyone outside and not getting ready for the school day?"

"Yeah. I don't know why either." Danny said with a wondering face. Jonouchi answers their answers with a smirk. "I'm not so surprise that Danny-boy doesn't know this, and I guess Yugi forgot that today is... FESTIVAL SCHOOL DAY!"

"Really! YEAH!" Both Yugi and Ichigo shouted of joy which made Danny more confused. The secretly ghost boy hero could see the joy those two were having, as if they forgot it. Honda smirks with his arms cross over his chest as he answers the poor American boy. "Alright, Festival School Day is a special holiday for all school districts in Japan. Lucky for us, this holiday has no school work or even a school day if you say that. Instead of going to classes, the two closest schools go to one of their schools and do fun activities for the rest of the day. It's AWESOME!"

"Plus this year, we go to go to the other school so I can set of my pranks on them. And there are also fireworks, trick rooms, maybe a ride or two and many bonfires in night, AND SO MANY MORE STUFF!" Jonouchi adds with an evil grin, excited about the other stuff in the festival as well as the pranks. Danny tries to ignore that as he was excited about this. He says with joy. "That's so cool! In America, some schools do a one year, one day carnival for our hard work."

"Hmm... sounds cool too." Everyone says as Danny smiles. With everything done and explain, the microphone monitor turn on as Mr. Momomiya voice spoke and announced to all. "Attention all students, please recall that today is Festival School Day and that this year, all students are order to go to Tokyo District High School. We all will meet there so please arrive safe and have fun!"

All the students understood as they all began to leave the school ground and left for the other school. Yugi and friends nod as they left too, meeting up with Ichigo K and friends along the way as they all headed to the other school.

However, above them was Kish who was hearing about this Festival School Day as he disappears to follow them.

Someone else was also there, watching Yugi closely. It was a black hair man wearing dark sunglasses, black shirt, coat, pants and shoes as he follows the group of students too.

**1 hour later****...**

After walking, taking transport and walking some more, everyone arrive at the big, impressive high school in the Tokyo District. The students there wear red/black/white uniforms with the logo of the school on the right side of their chest.

The activities seemed to have already started half an hour ago. Some were playing some sports while others chatting or eating or playing arcade games. What got Jonouchi attention was that some kids were dueling in some kind of mini tournament. Ichigo K's friends went on ahead as the orange hair kid stick around to watch the idiot of Jonouchi and his pranks. What drives the orange haired teen to stick around was so he doesn't do anything stupid.

"Oh yeah! I so going to own those guys butt!" Jonouchi declares in an excited, show-off tone as everyone gave a sweat drop. Honda was about to add about the butt kicking until he and Jonouchi saw something that made them have heart-shaped eyes as they glare about two students dueling.

"What are you guys looking at?" Anzu asks as everyone was looking at the duel. Yugi and Ichigo M then noticed it as the tri-color Dragon Knight says in surprise. "Is that... Erika-san!"

It was the long black hair girl and Ichigo's best friend Erika Aoyama smiling as she was dueling with a Battle City duel disk. Yugi was amazed she duels too, didn't expect her to be the type. Ichigo smiles as she says to Yugi with a giggle. "Oh right, Erika-chan still goes here and... she duels too."

"Erika-chan, such a suitable name for a beautiful woman." Both Jonouchi and Honda said romantically in union as they still stare at her. Jonouchi then added with a charming tone. "What a lucky day to see a cute girl like her. I'm going to ask her out!"

As he starts walking, Honda trips him by the legs as he falls down on his face. The blond hair duelist then says in anger. "What the hell Honda, my friend, WILL YOU CROSS MY PATH?!"

"Sorry Jonouchi, but I'm asking her out first. No hard feelings" Honda replies with a grin as his blond friend got up and glared at him angry. He was clinching his fist at him, furiously at his betrayal. Then Anzu mutters with confuse, anime fashion face. "But I thought you like Jonouchi's sister, Shizuka."

Honda froze that he all forgot about his love and maybe girlfriend Shizuka Kawai or still known as Jonouchi like her brother. Another reason was... Jonouchi hates it when someone likes his younger and only sister. He yells to Honda as his voice grew in tone and in anger too. "WHAT?! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO MAKE THIS CLEAR, MY SISTER IS OFF LIMITS OR IF SHE DECIDES, AND THAT'S EVEN A NO!"

Honda slowly nods, but then tries to ask Erika to ask her out, but Jonouchi trips him back. The two started to argue about who was better that Yugi, Ichigo and everyone else ignores them and watches the duel.

The duel between Erika and another student was close to be over. Erika had 3500LP while the other had 300LP. The kid had Gogiga Gagagigo in attack position with Spirit Barrier and two facedowns in play too and no cards in his hand. Erika had two Millennium Scorpions with one that had 3000ATK and one with 2500ATK, one facedown and one card in her hand.

"Alright, it's my move now and I'll start by activating my facedown card, Nobleman of Extermination! This card destroys and removes one of your facedown cards." Erika announces as her facedown card flip open and destroys the kid's Sakuretsu Armor facedown.

"No fair! How would I know that you'll have that as your facedown card?" The opponent whines with disappointed. Jonouchi was also strange about that move until Yugi said with amazement. "She tricked him to think she really had a trap card that could destroy his monster. Amazing trick."

Jonouchi then understood like he did from the start. Ichigo says with joyful cheer. "Erika-chan has everything cover with. She'll win with no problem!"

Back to the duel, Erika smiles as she plays her next card. "Because now I know that you don't have any other facedown cards, I play the spell card Giant Trunade which returns all spell and trap cards back to the owner's hand."

The opponent begins to freak out as his cards in his spell and trap card zone return back to his hand. Yugi found that move as brilliant, not only tricking her opponent but also to have another trick to get rid of the Spirit Barrier card. Erika then commands in her last play. "Battle! Go Millennium Scorpion, attack his monster Millennium Sting!"

With that, her stronger scorpion monster attacks her opponent's weaker monster, destroying it and reducing her opponent's Life Points to drop to zero.

**Duel Screen: Winner… Erika: 3000LP vs. Opponent: 0LP**

"Thanks for the duel. You almost had me there." Erika says as she shakes her opponent's hand after their duel disk shut down. Then after he left, Ichigo appears and says to a surprise Erika. "Erika-chan! That was some duel you had! Congratulation!"

"Hey Ichigo, I should have figure your school would come to Festival School Day on mines." She says to her best friend. Yugi and the rest came to her as he says with a thumb up. "That was amazing Erika-san. You're a good duelist to play well against him and outmatch him."

"From you, it's a big compliment that you were once the Duel King and still a master of Duel Monsters." Erika says with joy. Then Jonouchi appears in front of her and says in his charming way, while holding her hand with his own. "How you do it? (For those who guess, I do not own that) It's a pleasure to meet you, my beautiful Erika-chan. I'm Katsuya Jonouchi and I never saw anyone so lovely like yourself, with such grace and beauty."

Erika was not so impressed because she heard that line millions of times, but the blond haired did it better though. Then Honda shoves Jonouchi over as he introduces himself to Erika in a cool, bad boy way. "Sup, cutie pie of my heart! I'm Honda Hiroto and you're the hottest gal I have ever seen since ever. I hope we're... cool with each other, Erika-chan."

Erika gave a sweat drop by how this one was new, but still the same. Then Jonouchi kicks Honda's face as the two started fighting which made Erika and everyone else to have a sweat drop. Anzu covers her hand to not even watch this. Danny was a little disappointed while Ichigo K was embarrassed by him.

"Knock it out you two or I'll kick both your nuts." Ichigo M shouts as the two stop and shake on it to make sure that the cherry hair won't kick their nuts. She sighs as she soon introduces Erika to everyone. "Well... with that done, Erika-chan, I would like you to meet these friends I've met. You already met Yugi-kun... and also Jonouchi and Honda, in a way. There's also Anzu Mazaki-chan, Danny Fenton-kun and my double, sort of, Ichigo Kurosaki-kun."

They wave at her as Erika also introduces herself to them. "Nice to meet you all. I'm Erika Aoyama, and yes, I'm Masaya Aoyama's sister."

She then stares at Ichigo K and says to her friend. "And are you sure he's your double. It's funny and unique that a guy has your first name, but he doesn't look like you at all."

Ichigo K didn't say a word because she was telling the truth. No point to argue with a girl he knows nothing about. Erika then asks Ichigo M. "So... by how you enjoyed my duel and thought it was good, are you liking it to become a duelist yourself, Ichigo?"

"Me? Well... I'm starting to love the game, but I still don't own my own deck and I need training too. Can you teach me Erika-chan? Please?" Ichigo says to her as she pleads her with her folded hands together while showing her adorable face. Erika so didn't want to say no to her best friend, so she has no choice but to nod that causes Ichigo to hug her immediately.

"So... where's Masaya-kun?" Ichigo asks her bestest friend. Erika responds with a slightly sad tone as she gentle touches her front hair. "He's gone to another school for the festival for a kendo tournament."

Ichigo was sad to not see her beloved Masaya, but then smiles as she says. "Don't worry. As long you're here and Yugi-kun and everyone else, I'll be happy."

Erika smiles back, but felt strange that she's really okay. Maybe it's just her, but Ichigo has changed slightly. As Ichigo and Erika were still talking about Ichigo's training in dueling, Anzu asks both Danny and Ichigo K with a surprising question. "So... you guys think Erika is pretty cute right?"

This made Danny to blush while Ichigo K was hiding it. Then she adds with a wondering, anime fashion face as her tone was gigglish. "So, how come you guys didn't google-eyed her?"

This was embarrassing for a guy to even say, but Danny went first. "Well, first I have a girlfriend back home where we both love each other and... I'm not that much of a guy to do that, a few times but not now."

"As for me... umm... I basically don't do that." Ichigo K responds which made Anzu to give a sweat drop. It was cute and honest for Danny, but not for him because he just a one girl guy or... maybe not was going on in Anzu's head.

"Hey guys! Erika-chan is offering us a tour of her old school." Ichigo announce to everyone as they turn to Erika. Other than Yugi and Ichigo, everyone else was wondering "old school". Erika notices their looks as she answers their question. "Well... let's say I'm moving to Ichigo's new school now. So, you'll see more of me than never before."

Jonouchi suddenly felt a strong heart beep, as if his life was engulfed in happiness and love of first sight. In his head, he was jumping of joy as he approaches Erika and declares in his charming way again, bowing before her. "That's great, my adorable lady. Maybe... I can, maybe, ask you out sometime and..."

The blond-headed was soon interrupted by Erika's finger pointing at him and wagging it. She replies to him with a wink. "Sorry Jonouchi-kun, but I'm not that type of girl to go with that. Maybe if you try seeing the other side of me instead, then we'll talk."

Jonouchi was crushed… even his heart was cracking of the horror of rejection, as all he could really do is slowly nod and lowers his head in shame. Honda was about to give his go, confident as he should be, but Erika continues saying as she turns to him. "The same thing goes with you too, Honda-kun. Sorry for you two."

This crushed Honda even more since he didn't say a single word as he lowers his head and goes in the corner of depression. It took both crushed boys a while before taking the tour. Erika was showing everyone around school, inside and out.

There were many classes and some even had plasma TVs which felt unfair for us. Then there were comfortable, sofa like chairs which is SO not fair again for them to endure just chalkboards and simple desks. For Erika, however, she never liked the luxurious stuff about her school.

The tour went on for an hour or two with "So not fair" comments from Jonouchi, Honda and Danny. They came back outside where a camp was set and some guards were around it.

"What's in there? Some kind of lunch area?" Ichigo asks Erika with curious look, hoping there would be fish or pizza in there, and very hoping she could grab a quick piece. Erika tries to remember and finally answers her. "I think that's where the petting animals and animal talent show is going to be. That… or an arcade area"

"YES! We're so going to check it out!" Jonouchi and Honda both shouted as they tried to sneak around the guards, very quickly, to see inside the tents. The others sweat drop on how well they were sneaking around, like cat burglars. They were about to peak in there, until a serious voice spoke from behind them, catching them off guarded. "Hey! No one is allowed to... hey, it's that Jonouchi and his sidekick."

"Who are you calling...?" The two friends were about to say angrily on that remark, as they turned to see a very familiar face in front of them. It was Tetsu Ushio, a guy those two did not want to see again. He seems to be wearing a guard officer uniform with black sunglasses. The two fell down on their butts as everyone else saw him too, quite in surprised all except Erika.

"Not that guy again! I don't want him to try to beat us up again!" Danny shouted of being slightly scared which made Erika serious. Then Ushio says as he reaches his hand to the falling friends. "Hey there, you guys..."

He was unable to finish as Erika quickly grabs him on the arm and pins him down on the ground as she sits on his back. Ushio shouts out in pain, struggling to move. "OWCH! What was that for and who are you?!"

"You don't need to know who I am, but you will know I don't like bullies.'' Erika answers as she puts pressure on his arm which hurts him harder. ''At all.''

Both Jonouchi and Honda made a sweat drop by how strong and scary Erika is. Ichigo sighs as how protective and hateful that Erika hates bullying. Yugi then says to her with a kind tone. "Erika-san, don't worry about him. Just let go of him and leave it to me."

Erika nods with a small smile as she gets off him and removes her hands off his arm. Yugi then steps in front of Ushio who stares at the tri-color head with widened eyes. The tri-color hero declares with a smile as he reaches his hand to him. "Hey there, Ushio-kun, I hope we don't get to fight with each other again."

Instead of reaching his hand, Ushio preys on his knees and beings to shout as he bows to him. "OH! I'm very sorry about bothering you again, Yugi-san!"

Yugi and everyone else gave a stun, sweat drop faces to how weird Ushio is acting. He gets up to him and says with his hands together. "I am sorry about everything, Yugi-san. Ever since you said those words about changing myself the last time we met, it got me thinking while healing my wounds from you that you… you were right. That's why... from that day on, I decided to make a future for myself!"

Yugi was very surprised, but truly happy to hear that. Then Jonouchi asked him with a more confused face. "So... that's why you're here, guarding as a guard?"

"Yes! I am also sorry about all those times with you too and Honda-san. I will start doing deeds that I can do until I reach my dream, as a police officer to detective! Then I will be successful like Yugi-san is!" Ushio declares as a dream, anime clouds of him moving from bodyguard, to an officer to a detective right away. He bows again as he says good-bye and sorry to everyone, but he ran off as it was Ichigo K's turn.

"Huh, why did he run off when he saw me?" The orange head asks with a wondering face. Jonouchi so wanted to say why because he's frightening, but was too scared to even try. Ichigo M answers for him. "Well... I guess he's still too scared to talk to you after how you beaten and scared his gang."

Ichigo K took a moment before he nodded with Momomiya's explanation while smacking his left palm with his right fist. Erika couldn't help but smile and laugh as how weird Yugi and his friends are and felt like Yugi is getting to her. Even though she can sense such strange power within him, Erika couldn't help but trust him. Even so, she refused to keep her guard down, just in case.

Erika continues her tour to them as they finally entered the activities. They had their fun for hours doing many different things.

**Hours later****...**

The school holiday was still going on after lunch. Everyone was still doing stuff, and enjoying every bit of it. Jonouchi and Honda were playing some hoops. Ichigo K went off where his friends were, but was hit by Rukia who kick a soccer ball to his head for ditching their group for too long. They argue for minutes until they noticed they were left behind. Danny was playing some arcade games until he had to catch up with the others. Anzu was playing dancing arcade games which she won every time. Erika was watching a movie while looking around if she saw danger. Finally, Yugi and Ichigo M were at the petting zoo which she adores petting the cute animals.

"_Ichigo-kun sure loves to pet those animals more than anyone else._" Yugi says to Yami mentally as he watches Ichigo petting the goat, the sheep, the horses, the rabbits, so on by how quick she is.

"_Maybe that's one reason why Momomiya-san is a Mew Mew. She loves protecting innocent people and animals._" Yami answers him back mentally they watch her. Things were great, especially that there were no evil nutjobs, villains, or even that Dark Leader Dragon.

And sadly, such good times don't last long.

As soon as Yugi and Ichigo left the small zoo for another activities, they and Erika felt danger coming as Masha appears in he's normal size as he shouts repeatedly. "Chimera Animas alert! Chimera Animas alert!"

"Not... good. Why now?!" Ichigo shouts with huge disappointed voice as some small explosive noises and screaming occur. Everyone from the petting zoo were running away in fear as giant size, monster-like animals emerged from out of nowhere as they were tearing down the entrance and caused chaos as they attacked the festival.

"Ichigo!" Erika shouts as she runs in front of her friend and Yugi with a serious look, already witnessing the destruction that's going on. Ichigo knew that Erika was already aware of this as the black head said while breathing after all the running she did. "This is… bad. There's Chimera Animas… here which means... you-know-who found you."

This made Ichigo very upset and annoyed too. She didn't want _him_ of all people here to ruin her day, again, and again. Then Erika sensed something as she shouted. "DUCK!"

Both Yugi and Ichigo saw that a Chimera duck-like monster came at them, but they managed move out of the way in the last minute. Yugi was with Erika in one side while Ichigo was on the other side of the Chimera. Then an evil laughter appeared over their heads as Ichigo moves up to see someone who she so didn't want to see.

"KISH! I should've known it was you." The cherry pigtailed declares with a serious, angry face as she sees her alien enemy, smiling to see her too. Yugi and Erika then noticed him, and the tri-color head was not expecting an alien to look… like that.

"_What the heck?! What's with this elf, floating, pale skin guy? Is he one of those aliens that came to take back their world?_" Yugi says in both an annoying and a not-sure-what-this-is face. Erika notices that look Yugi was giving as the first things he saying to himself is "a flying, elf man". She sighs as anyone would be like that when they see an actual extraterrestrial.

"It's nice you remember me, honey... and I missed you too." Kish says with his evil grin as he descends closer to Ichigo. She backs far from him to guard herself. She says to him with an angry glare. "Stop calling me that. Why do you have to always come and ruin my day?"

"That's because I haven't seen you for so long, my precious little kitty. Have you been finding some else besides that human you like, kitty cat?" Kish replies as he teleports and appears in front of her as he almost grabs her, but was block by Yugi grabbing his arm.

"What the?!" Kish utters in shock as he sees Yugi staring at him, glaring down at the alien with almost sign of rage within Yugi's eyes. Erika was also surprised by the speed he gave that she couldn't see him appear. Ichigo was happy to see a really, awesome guy to defend her.

"I may not know who you are... but, I won't let you touch Ichigo-kun like that!" Yugi warns the enemy as he lets go and the alien distances himself a few inches away.

"Oh? I remember you. You're that guy who left with my Ichigo from that café. The name is Kish and I'm here to make Ichigo, make some destruction and kill you for being that close to my kitten." Kish announces and at the same time threatens the young knight with a smirk as he prepares to battle him. Yugi didn't seem so surprise as he turns to the two Mew Mews and said with a small smile. "Umm... quick guess, he's one of those aliens who want to kill all humans to gain Earth right?"

They nod with stunned expressions as he turns and says with a smirk on his face, reaching to his back with his right arm. "Then you two handle those Chimeras while I handle this guy. I always wanted to see whose better, an alien or a knight!"

Ichigo smiles, knowing Yugi had things cover with, as Erika follows her lead. The two take out their Mew Pendants which made Kish displeased.

"Leave it to us, Yugi-kun! Mew Mew Strawberry... Metamorphose!" Ichigo shouts as a pink light engulfs her.

"I'll back up Ichigo while you handle him! Mew Mew Erika... Metamorphose!" Erika shouts as golden light engulf her.

Both girls emerge in their Mew forms as Ichigo as Mew Ichigo with her pink matching dress, cat ears and cat tail. Erika was now Mew Erika who wore a similar dress like Mew Ichigo with the exception of hair and eyes still being the same color as her civilian form and was wearing a gold shirt with a gold sailor fuku, a pair of golden sandals, her Mew gloves were in a design similar to scorpion claws and like Mew Ichigo, grew a scorpion tail behind her.

"_Whoa, that's Erika's Mew form. It__'s__ kinda weird and cute that they have similar dresses and styles._" Yugi says in thought, easily distracted by Mew Erika's appearance, as he focuses back to the alien warrior. The two Mew Mews charge at the Chimeras as they push them back to leave Yugi without any troubles.

"So kid, why do you want to take my little kitten away from me?" Kish asks as he stares at him. Yugi simply says with his heroic voice. "First off, I don't like anyone to call Ichigo-kun as an object unless she wants to. And second, why do you want to hurt this planet and everyone and everything on it including Ichigo-kun?"

"Hmph! I do what I do is because humanity is foul, disgusting race that never deserve our home. They took it and made it into a rioting rock! That's why I must do this. I even asked Ichigo to join us to spare her of destruction, but she refused so she must also be destroyed. It's life." Kish responds as he got enrage of remember all the pain he went to as a child. Yugi felt bad for him, but he knew this wasn't the way.

"That may be true, but what you and your comrades are doing is even worse. Humanity may have done things we've committed to be wrong and made it worse, but I have hoped... that we can change things and make this world better!" Yugi shouts as he stands in his defensive pose.

Kish simply smirks and laughs as this, making Yugi upset. The alien stops his laughter and declares with an evil grin. "Alright, you're new to say that but it won't change things. Prepare yourself who-ever-you-are! Because once you're gone, and once I defeat Kitty Cat and her friends, then the Earth will be ours!"

Yugi stood there, staring at Kish. He won't allow him or anyone to hurt his world that so many people live on. He won't allow it.

''You think so huh?'' Yugi declares as he begins to form a smirk. Kish stares at the boy with unease, feeling something off about him. This was the second time the alien warrior felt something off about his opponent.

''Then I'll tell you something about myself.'' Yugi announces, bringing out the Dragon Sword from his back in a battle position, as he adds with a smirk. "I'm the human who will defeat you. I'm the Dragon Knight and for everyone I want to protect and love, I will defeat you!"

This made Kish mad to not expect a swordsman as he appeared two, twin daggers on his hands and charges at the so-called Dragon Knight. Yugi charges back as both his sword and Kish's daggers clash of steel and blades. During this conflict, the same strange man was seeing them fight as he sat on a bench. He was smiling as he ate some popcorn.

"_This is better than I wanted. I wonder how Mutou handles this stranger from space._" The strange man says in thought as he stays sitting.

* * *

_**Commercial Break:**_

_**Yugi: I**__** won't allow you to harm Ichigo-kun or anyone else!**_

_**Kish: It will take more than a mere human to defeat me!**_

* * *

Both Mew Ichigo and Mew Erika were defeating as many Chimera Animas with their abilities. They both dodge their attacks as fast and quick as they could as the news of them fighting spread.

"Damn, this is not good." Ichigo K cursed as he was being pushed back by the screaming crowd who were trying to escape. He was about to go where the fighting is going on, but was stop by Rukia.

"What the hell, Rukia? Isn't it our job to handle this type of thing?!" The orange haired Ichigo says in his dumb-out face, expressing rage to be stopped. Rukia had to admit he was right, but says with a serious tone. "Sadly, not this time Ichigo. Listen, I forgot to mention this but the Soul Society doesn't want us to meddle in anything that isn't a hollow attack since that incident."

"What incident?!" He shouts which forced Rukia to cover his mouth with cotton candy to keep him quiet. She continues on for his sake. "A few days ago, there were some explosions that were not cause by a hollow, but something even worse; something evil."

Ichigo ate the sweet candy to ask something about that, but Rukia beats him by saying on. "And no, it's not him. If it was, we would have been told. I don't know what's going on, but as long as it's not a hollow or an attack that affects both worlds then we leave it to someone else like those Mew Mews."

Ichigo was simply too stubborn to listen to her, but she grabs him as they pull away with the crowd. He says with dislike on the fact he can't stop this. "You know... one of these days I will get involve and then the Soul Society will do something afterwards!"

Rukia simply ignores him, even though he was right again. Danny passes the two, without noticing them as he tries to reach the attack site to stop whatever is going on, until Jonouchi grabs him as he shouts. "There you are, we have to find Yug, what-her-face and Erika-chan to get out of here! ERIKA-CHAN! WE'RE COMING FOR YOU"

Danny was being pull as he tries to escape with no lick. He says with an annoying, bored look. "_Oh man! I can't even go ghost without having these new friends to worry about me. I guess I'll let it go... for now though._"

He willing gets pull as Jonouchi takes him somewhere to find everyone else.

Elsewhere, Mew Ichigo got tackle on the back by a Chimera as another one tackles her on the front. It repeated for a few times, until Mew Erika scratches and kicks one out of the way to allow the Cat Girl to slide on all fours with a dizzy head.

"Why is my head spinning?" She says as she tries to get focus again, but then a new Chimera charges at her before she saw it coming.

"Oh no you won't. Come out and sting, Erika Stingers!" Mew Erika shouts as two pairs of metal, golden of scorpion claws appear from a golden light and they got attached to her two hands. She quickly hits the Chimera with her stringers as it was push back and fell down by a pain in its body.

"You okay, Mew Ichigo." The Mew Scorpion said as the cat girl Mew Mew got focus back in her sight. She nods as she says slowly. "Yeah, I'm fine now but I won't let them push me this far."

The pink haired Mew Mew stares back, angrily at the remaining Chimera Animas as she had to deal with them quick and fast. She shouts as her voice got stronger. "Erika-chan, leave them to me while you see if Yugi-kun is okay. And I know... I will beat them. Let's go, Strawberry Bell!"

Mew Erika was surprised to see her closest friend this serious as her Mew Weapon appeared from her tail and took hold of it on her right hand. She seen Ichigo become serious a few times, but never like this. It was like she grew up a little and she felt happy to see her like this.

"Okay, I trust you but call me back just in case." Mew Erika responds as Mew Ichigo nods to her. Mew Erika leaves which left the Mew Heroine alone to fight the Chimeras.

"I'll show you, this Mew Mew's shining spirit! Take the power of reborn! _**RIBBON STRAWBERRY CHECK!**_" She shouts as she unleashes her pink energy blast that hit all the Chimeras hard.

**Meanwhile****... back to the other fight:**

The Dragon Knight VS the Alien Warrior battle commence as both Yugi's Dragon Sword outmatched Kish's daggers.

"You're not half bad human, but you and your sword are nothing compare to my Dragon Swords!" Kish declares as he points his daggers to the Dragon Knight. Yugi gave a confusion look as to what the alien said. He says with a sweat drop on his head. "Dragon Swords? They don't even look like sword or anything to do with a dragon!"

Kish got annoyed to what he said. Maybe it was the boy's tone, but there was something he didn't like about this one. Yugi continues saying as he shows him his sword. "If you say that's a sword's name, then you're copying the one and only Dragon Sword, the real sword of dragons!"

"You got to be kidding me! There's no way my long swords will lose to your silly looking knife." Kish shouts of anger. Yugi simply replies with a calm, serious look. "Isn't it the other way around. But besides that, what's better: my powerful sword and your butter knifes?"

Kish had it with Yugi's insults as he charges at with him, ready to pierce him through, but Yugi blocks the blow with his sword. Kish got serious as he swings his daggers at him. Each time he tries to attack, the Dragon Knight either dodged or blocked it until he pushed the twin daggers and the alien back away to keep some distances.

"Take this! _**DRAGON SLICE ATTACK!**_" Yugi shouts as he swings and fires his golden energy slash which surprises the pointy ear alien. He quickly dodges it in the last minute as the attack hits the wall which left a hole.

"Okay... that was new too but I won't let some human beat me with pretty moves." Kish declares as an invisible, water-like portal appears behind him, one that Yugi was not able to see, as Kish enters it and disappears altogether. Yugi was shocked as he tried to sense where the alien was, until Kish reappeared behind Yugi and kicked him hard, flying in midair. The tri-color headed tries to gain control but then Kish appears again in front as he double punched him through the wall that Yugi made.

"_So... not... cool!_" Yugi shouts mentally as he almost breaks his back, entering inside the school, where he finds himself, falling downward to a gigantic pool. Yugi was surprised this school had a pool room, but that wasn't the deal if he falls in the water. He wasn't so good of a swimmer to live through a high that far, but he then remembered the training that Jiraiya taught him and formed his plan.

Kish appears on the pool room, floating above Yugi, watching a big splash occur. He was happy to see him drown to his doom, but as soon as he got a better look, he saw with widened eyes Yugi smiling as he was standing on the water. The reaction of seeing that was enough to shock Kish.

"What-what the hell are you?! A monster or a demon?" Kish shouts in horror at what he's looking at. He knows very well that humans are unable to stand on water or survive a fall like that.

"Nope, I'm the Dragon Knight and this is basically my chakra holding me up." Yugi responds as he runs towards the wall and starts running on the very wall. Kish was freaking out to see another thing a human can never do. Kish had to change his strategy as he uses his portal to simply disappear from Yugi's sight and reappear behind the tri-color to slash him, but Yugi blocks it with his sword, as if he knew where the alien would pop out. Yugi sends out a fist but Kish catches it with his palm. The two were even as Mew Erika arrives to see what was going on.

"For a human, you're the third annoying person I ever met who loved Ichigo!" Kish says angrily, yet grinning at him which surprises Mew Erika. Could it be true that he likes Ichigo? Yugi ignores that as he declares with great confusion. "I don't know what you're saying? Ichigo-kun is my friend! And… were you spying on us?"

Kish grins as he responds as his face changed into an angry one. "Yes... you seem to like her even if she is a Mew Mew. I'm impressed, but not so much. If you love my Ichigo, then you're a little too late because that other human loves her."

Yugi continues ignoring the love part, as he was able to assume that the other human would likely be Masaya, which made him think why would Kish hate him? And why himself too? Yugi cares about Ichigo like any other friend. Sure, he had feelings for Mew Ichigo, but that changed when he learned the truth, and made a choice to never show those feelings to Ichigo-kun… even though he had no clue how he could've in the first place.

Mew Erika was staring to see what Yugi will say. He sighs as he says with a sad smile. "I kinda did... for a while, I loved Ichigo-kun, but that was when I assumed she was Mew Ichigo. But I guess… maybe, I could love the real Ichigo-kun.''

Mew Erika widened her eyes and lowered her guard completely to hear that. She didn't expect Yugi of all people would like her best friend. Ichigo never told her such a thing, or maybe she didn't want to let her know or she didn't know. Even so, it was too suspicious why he would love her. She didn't know if she should act or react to this.

''However, she's my friend, and as friends, I can't take her away from the man she really loves and that's Masaya-kun!" Yugi added with a serious stare which took Erika off guarded again.

This made the alien to raise his eyebrow in curiosity. Yugi continues saying with a serious tone, as he presses his hand over his chest. "Ichigo-kun loves him so much that she deserves to be with him. No matter what or how I feel about her, I can never break the love she has to someone she enjoys to be with and that's Masaya-kun. Nor you nor I will make her choice, only she can because she's a great person who deserves happiness in her life. That's why... no matter what she chooses or not, I will always be there for her because she's very special to me and I will always protect her, including as Mew Ichigo-kun! And that's because she's my friend!"

Mew Erika was completely overwhelmed at first, but couldn't help but smile to hear that. He's not evil or a guy who wants her like Kish would; he's a guy that every girl would want. The more she thought of it, the more sure that he's someone to trust even more.

"Is that a fact, huh? Did Ichigo ever tell you about how we first met, I kiss her." Kish announces with a smirk, hoping to lower the knight's guard. Yugi was about to throw mentally while Yami was very surprised that this Kish is quite more than meets the eye. Yugi simply replies with a small smirk, still having the taste he just received. "Not really... but somehow I can guess that kiss was not romantic, space elf."

"Space elf? Bastard, why do you humans make fun of us! And if someone truly loves someone else like Ichigo, then he should make that happen... by force so she'll finally see someone who is worthy, and that is me! She's my honey, and she will be mine!" Kish declares in a threatening tone as he finally backs away from the Dragon Knight but still in battle pose.

"Someone who loves someone else like Ichigo-kun doesn't deserve someone like you for hurting her and forcing her to make choices like those! She makes those choices on her own, not by force or manipulation!" Yugi shouts as points his sword, with both hands, at Kish. ''That's why I won't let you hurt Ichigo-kun! I will defeat you!''

The two were unlike anyone Erika ever met. One who protects his friends while other harms anyone for his goals? That was something Erika was amazed. She knows how evil Kish is and how much he wants Ichigo, but Yugi is so good and cares about Ichigo to whatever she is or not. This was like a battle for a maiden's heart as the two fighters strike at each other with much more fury.

"_This guy thinks very less as he only focuses to kill his opponent. Then he's no different than Dark Leader Dragon, but he's still smart to avoid getting close for close combat and far from me to not get hit by my long range attacks._" Yugi analyzes the situation in thought as he looks at Kish very closely. There may be more tricks he can use, so he has to be careful of not making a mistake. However, the situation is different with Kish's teleportation ability. Then... that's where it hit Yugi as he smiles as he plans his attack on him.

Yugi slowly raises his hands to form a hand seal which confuses the alien warrior. The Dragon Knight declares with a smirk. "From what I know about your moves, I'll make sure to beat you fast! _**DRAGON SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!**_"

Then three Dragon Clones appear beside the real Yugi. Kish shouts in surprise, not expecting this neither. "NO FAIR! No human can clone themselves like that!"

Mew Erika was surprised and impressed by Yugi's abilities even more. The three Dragon Clones charge at Kish as one of them kick him by the side as the other two follow their own kicks which sent him falling to the ground. Kish recovers the fall as he flies towards them. His daggers began to create an electrical current around them as he strikes one clone down. He then threw his electrical daggers at the two clones as they disappear too.

"Well, is that all you got!" Kish shouts as his daggers reappear back to his hands. Yugi was impressed and amazed about how strong Kish is. Even though he's Ichigo's enemy and a jerk too, he's enjoying this fight. Not only does he want to prove him wrong, but this is also a good chance to improve his skills too. The Pharaoh never saw Yugi this excited about such a fight like this.

"You know what, I'm just warming up!" Yugi shouts back as he jumps down to the floor and charges at Kish. Yugi now knows what he can do to beat him... and that's speed and messing with him.

"You know Kish-kun, I have two questions for you. One is who gave you a weird name like that?" He asks the alien which made him mad. No one ever told him that, or even called him by Kish-kun. He shouts at him as he avoids the knight. "You little damn human... what's the second?!"

"The second is if you like this trick? _**DRAGON SPEED BURST!**_" Yugi shouts as light blue aura outline appears around his body. Kish then says with a confused, angry face. "What a minute! That's not a question..."

He was soon interrupted by the tri-color haired teen disappearing in front of him. Kish was babbled as the Dragon Knight reappeared behind him and sent a powerful, spin kick at him.

"What the heck was...!" Kish was saying but was interrupted again by Yugi's disappearance and then reappearance as he sent a fast, powerful punch. The punch connected to Kish's left cheek as he sent flying directly at the wall.

Yugi reappears again with a small smirk as he witnesses Kish getting up with the mark of Yugi's punch.

"What-what the hell was that?! You may be fast, but it will take more than speed to defeat me!" Kish shouts as he prepares to continue fighting.

"Hey, Kish-kun, I'm a little confuse that you love Ichigo-kun. Is it because the rest of your female race were too ugly for you or did you wanted to try something else disgusting?" Yugi asks with a mischief, smirking anime expression. Kish was angrier than he ever was in his life. This one and annoying human is getting to his nerves as his face turned pure red.

Mew Erika notices what Yugi is doing. She says in though with a small smile. "_He's not annoying; he's a genius to use Kish's rage against him. By doing so, Kish can't think right and that gives Yugi the advantage. Figures, he was and still is the Duel King to come up with such a strategy._"

Kish had it as he floats up in a height that the Dragon Knight can't touch him. He says to him with a grin as he points his finger to him. "You really had to push me that far, huh? Well... go eat him my Chimera!"

Yugi immediately turned around to be surprised badly as a lion-like Chimera came at him with its fangs and its mouth open. This look bad for him very much until a figure appeared from behind.

"_**RIBBON ERIKA VENOM!**_" A familiar voice shouted as an orange, poisonous blast hits the Chimera's back and then collapsed. Yugi turned to see Mew Erika with her metal like Mew Weapon claws glowing in an orange outline.

"I figure you needed help and because Ichigo was worried about you too." She declares as she fires the same orange blast from her tail at Kish, but he ducks it before it hits him.

"Thanks Erika-san... I mean Mew Erika-san. Leave the rest to me." Yugi thanks her with a thumb up. Erika smiles with a nod as she fires the same blast at the weaken Chimera away from him and the alien.

She left the two fighters alone again, trusting Yugi to win. Kish was sick and tired of this guy being close to Ichigo and to ruin his plans to have her. He was done with this knight, permanent.

"I'm tired of you, human... so I'll just see if you're a good dancer to dodge these!" Kish announces as he raises his right palm at him.

Yugi was very confused to what he said. He was about to say something, until a strange, small blob-shaped jellyfish-like parasite form around it. He then throws it at Yugi as the jellyfish began to glow. The strange jellyfish-like parasite then crash in front of the Dragon Knight's feet as it caused a powerful explosion that sent him back in badly burns of smoke. Kish then lifts his other hand as that hand forms a new energy jellyfishes as he throw them too. Yugi was forced to quickly dodge them as they exploded. However, the more he tries to dodge them, Kish keeps creating more and throwing them too.

"_I can__'t dodge them forever, and if I stop running… it's over in an instant. I have to time this right to defeat him now._" The Dragon Knight thought up his plan as he continued dodging and avoiding the explosions. He knows there's a way to beat him. There's one move that can work, but he needs to somehow get closer to the alien warrior. Kish then multiples his throws for more jellyfish parasites bomb until there were like 20 of them coming at Yugi. Yugi has nowhere to hide or any how he could dodge the explosions now.

"So long, human kid." Kish bids his farewell as all the Para Paras exploded at once and took out that area and the pool, as debris falls down with smoke of it spread around them. Mew Erika was widening her eyes to see such a disaster, and the thought that Yugi couldn't have survived that.

"Haha! That shows you to never underestimate..." Kish was saying until he sees a bright glow emerging within the smoke. There, Yugi stood, unfazed, as a new Dragon Clone appeared and both formed a sphere of light. The clone soon grabs the real one and tosses him towards Kish. The alien warrior couldn't believe how he dodged his explosions like that. It was not possible. And to further frightened him was the look in his eyes as he saw Yugi holding a blue, energy like sphere that seems that energy transformed into a dragon's head and body.

''No… way…'' Kish mutters in complete shock as he wouldn't be able to avoid Yugi's attack coming at him. Mew Erika was also speechless to see what she was seeing.

"You should never underestimate someone like me! Take a dragon's spiraling sphere of hope, _**DRAGON RASENGAN!**_" Yugi shouts as he charges as he points his new signature attack at Kish. The alien warrior had to think of something to save himself from that attack, so he formed and threw one more Para Para bomb to take down the knight for good.

Both the Para Para energy bomb and the _**Dragon Rasengan **_clashed with Kish smiling that his attack will beat him. Unfortunate, in the last second, Yugi's attack outmatches Kish last despite attack and still charges in with his attack. The _**Dragon Rasengan**_ hits Kish directly on the chest as he was sent flying with the part of his clothes that the attack burn and rip to shreds. He crashes to the wall which left a small crater like hole, cracked by the impact. Yugi barely lands on his feet, actually falling face-forward, as Kish was floating weakling.

"_This is... not possible. I should... have been able... to beat him._'' Kish begins to say mentally, flowing downward while having his right hand covering the injury blow he took. He couldn't have lost that battle, and yet he did… just like that time with the other knight.''_He's like... that damn Blue Knight, but much more._"

Kish felt like his body was going to give in; like it was numbed but worse. Yugi begins to stand up on one knee, trying to get up on two. The knight stares up, looking at the alien with one eye.

"You're... a very lucky human to push me this far to my limit, but next time it will be different." Kish declares while Yugi continues staring at him seriously. "You're the third worse pest, the second blond hair and wearing blue swordsmen and you're the second annoyance, human I have ever met that went to first place. Congrats, because you've made a dangerous enemy. I hope you don't become my #1 nemesis if you continue standing in my way of reaching my kitty cat, or else you will regret it."

Yugi gave a confused look to whom else besides him and Masaya was he talking about. Kish finally finishes as he enters the invisible portal he summoned. "You're also the third person who loves Ichigo besides me, even if you say you don't. She belongs with only me so I hope... I don't see you again. And if so, then I hope we battle again to finish what we stared. Farewell for now... human kid."

With his threat done, Kish enters the portal and disappears as the portal closes up with it. Yugi sighs with an exhausted expression, as he drops on the ground for how much energy he used. He was a little worry that now he has another enemy to fight, but he's also happy because now he'll be able to protect Ichigo-kun and prove to himself as a true knight. Even so, he couldn't exactly be happy about this.

"_That was a close one, but I wish he doesn__'t treat me like some kid__. I'm just glad that I never told him my real name._" Yugi says mentally with an upset look as Yami agrees to him. Just then both Mew Ichigo and Mew Erika came back to him as the pink hair heroine shouted as she hugs Yugi, which hurt him slightly. "YUGI-KUN! I'm glad that you're okay. So, you survived against Kish, huh?"

"Survived? I beat him to next week!" Yugi said with a confidant smile, hiding the fact of the pain he has been enduring all over his body. Just hearing that made Mew Ichigo to stun of amazement with a surprised expression. He was worried if he said something wrong, but noticed Ichigo smiling joyfully as she hopped a few times, shouting of more joy. It made him embarrassed for even telling her that now.

She stops her cheering as she feels embarrassed too for doing that. She declares as she hugs him again, this time gently. "You... Are... My... Hero! There was only one other person besides me who was able to defeat Kish, except now. You're the greatest, Yugi-kun!"

Yugi felt proud by how he was able to defeat that alien jerk, but then made a wondering face as he ask. "Umm... who's the first?"

Mew Ichigo gave a shocking face as she quickly says with small laughs. "NO ONE! Not another knight if you were wondering. Hahaha!"

Mew Erika was about to say something, until her leader said softy to her ear. "Please don't say about the Blue Knight. Yugi-kun could get jealous or worse if he finds out."

Her second-in-command nods as she knows Mew Ichigo cares a lot about Yugi. With things done, they heard a commotion as they recognize Jonouchi's voice. Both Mew Mews then say to their comrade. "We'll transform back. Make an excuse for us."

Yugi nods with a small smile as Mew Ichigo says happily. "Thank you."

As the cat girl Mew Mew exits the area, Mew Erika took her time to leave because she wanted to know how Yugi survived.

''Hey, how did you come out of the explosions without taking any damage?'' Erika finally asked the tri-color head, looking at him with a suspicious stare. Yugi stares back, perfectly calm, as he thinks back on how Kish almost got him with his explosions. Erika can't help but get impatient for just one answer.

''… I wanted to get on that position, so then I could get near Kish-kun.'' Yugi finally answers her which still left Erika unsure. She got the idea that Yugi needed to get close to hit Kish with his last attack, but it was too risky to even try it.

''… You do realize you could have died? Right?'' Mew Erika pointed that out with a serious look, not wanting someone inexperience to get himself or herself killed. Yugi just stare at her, noticing the concerned Erika had. He just smiled as he says. ''Before those Para Para exploded, I summoned forth as many Dragon Clones as I could to take the blast, every one of them.

That astonished Erika, not expecting Yugi would have the timing to use his cloning technique in the last second. What made Erika to believe that was the look in Yugi's eyes; they were dead on serious that he wasn't lying.

''_Was it dumb luck or just the perfect timing, but Yugi was sure on what he needed to do._'' Erika thought to herself as she watches Yugi leaving, not before he snapped his fingers and said to her. ''I forgot to add that I think I summon more than a hundred to protect me. I think I did though.''

Erika was left dumbfounded, as she watches Yugi leaving in a hurry. This left the Scorpion Mew Mew a bit… unease and yet amazed by such a thing.

''_Incredible. Is he this sure on himself?_'' Erika questions herself, still thinking things over on this whole thing. First was the fact that she didn't foresee this happening, or the fact that Yugi defeated Kish on his own, on his first try. It was just… something. This soon left a smile on Erika's face. ''_Yugi Mutou, you're quite more than I thought you were._''

With that done, Mew Erika decided to leave. For a brief moment, she could have sworn she felt someone or something else around here, but she didn't have the time to argue as she left to find a hiding spot to change back to her civilian form.

Unknown to everyone, the same strange man in black was watching the fight behind a door, and he was displeased.

"_I guess not even a being not from this world couldn't defeat that brat. Oh well... but he was still very good and powerful to have handled the boy... as an ally to Darkness._" The man said mentally, with a small smirk, as he left the area, while passing both Jonouchi and Danny who were running to find everyone else. As soon as the two were passed, Jonouchi stops as he turns around to see that man. He felt something weird, something very ugly about it.

"_What the heck was that just now? And why is some guy doing here in a festival for only students and teachers?_" Jonouchi asks himself in thought as he turns back and catches up with Danny. He didn't bother not even questioning that as he ignores him.

**A few minutes later****...**

The two of them found Anzu and Honda who were looking for them too for getting lost. Jonouchi got upset and was about to say a few things until Yugi appeared, showing slightly exhausted.

"Yug! Where were you, pal? I got worry about those monsters appearing and trying to kill us." Jonouchi says as he was still trembling of some fear. Yugi smiles as his best friend was worry about him and was still trembling. He then calms down as Anzu asks him while looking around. "So... where's Ichigo-san and Erika-san anyway?"

This made the two lover boys to get worry and start panicking for their Erika. Then Ichigo and Erika finally appeared behind them as the red haired heroine says to all with a smile. "We're here! Don't worry about…"

Jonouchi and Honda ignore her right away as they greet Erika with joy and jumping. "ERIKA-CHAN, YOU'RE OKAY! That's wonderful!"

Ichigo then got angry that they didn't care about her own safety that she sent a powerful kick at Jonouchi's crotch by mistake. She slightly grins as Jonouchi is screaming of pain.

"NOT AGAIN! WHY... DOES IT HAVE... TO BE... THE NUTS!" Jonouchi questioned painfully as he was kneel down to Ichigo before passing out. Erika was speechless to what she saw. In her whole life, she never saw Ichigo do something like that.

"_Whoa! Ichigo is growing up too fast in my opinion... or her anger has been increased even more by Jonouchi._" The black haired girl said in thought with a nervous smile and a sweat drop, fearing her best friend to not make her angry.

After a few minutes for Jonouchi to recover the pain in his nuts, there was an announcement that Festival School Day will be canceled for this district from the attack. Jonouchi was crushed as he crouched down and moped with depressing, purple anime lines of depression surrounding him.

"All I wanted... was to see the fireworks and bonfire… But most of all, I WANTED TO DO MY PRANKS!" Jonouchi declares in a depressing and sadden tone by all this. Everyone else felt bad about him. Yugi was about to say something to cheer him up, but Ichigo beat him to it, feeling like she should cheer him up after how she crushed his nuts.

"Don't worry Jonouchi... I'm sure you will get another chance some other day and besides... maybe you could... do your pranks on someone else... like me." She says in a grinning, hoping-he-would-say-no, tone by the fact that those pranks are going to be awful. Jonouchi then got up with a new, energize face as he thanks her with a grin. "Thank you so much, Momomiya! And for that... I'm only doing half of them on you."

This didn't make the poor cherry head any happier, but she was in some way that he was happy again, for now. With that said and done, everyone started leaving the half destroyed school. As Jonouchi, Anzu, Honda and Danny were far ahead, Yugi asks Ichigo with a calm expression. "So... what happen to the other Mew Mews?"

Ichigo was surprised and she was wondering about that too, until Erika answers them. "Well, besides Masha, the computers Ryou and Keiichiro have can detect the Chimeras too... but for your question, everyone else was too busy by the fact that their schools also had the festival and that me and Ichigo were the closest here. That, and Zakuro-san has a job too, and she was far away to even help us this time around."

Yugi understood with a thumb up, curious why so little help. Ichigo was somehow upset that Ryou made that call, but Yugi calmed her down with his happy, smiling face that everything is okay now. She felt a little better now, but only a little because now she has to go to work... TOO EARLY!

As they walk and went their separate ways, Ichigo K and company finally catch up to them. The orange hair boy was still upset with Rukia who knew better, but what he was wondering was this reason why he couldn't help and also, who stopped it.

"So, Tokyo Mew Mew came and save the day huh? That's so cool!" Danny says which made Jonouchi slightly angry.

Ichigo K got one of his answers clear up, relief to hear it. Even so, he was still bothered by something else.

"_I wonder... if someone else was with them at the time. I felt something similar to Reiatsu back there, but how if no Shinigami were around? What the hell is going on?_" He said to himself as he tried to put the pieces together, but forgot when Rukia hit him with a rock again, telling him to hurry.

What exactly will Kish do to fight his new rival to Ichigo's heart? Will Ichigo K solve this mystery he's having? And who was that man? Answers and more for maybe next time!

**To be continued****…**

**(ENDING 1: Thank You! By Home Made Kazoku from Bleach)**

Thank you for another great chapter. I thank those who are helping me get this story notice and enjoy it. For those who love it, please review my story and give me your opinions or thoughts to it.

The next episode... Erika arrives in Domino High School and... Judai learns the truth about the Mew Mews?! What is Kish next plan? And how will this time traveling duelist figure out such a mystery? Find out… with this preview:

Yugi: Hey everyone! Things seem to get weirder as... why is Judai doing in school?

Judai: Yugi-san, this might be my best and worse adventure yet!

Ichigo: Oh boy, I hope I don't tell him my secret or...

Jonouchi: Detective Jonouchi Holmes will solve the case... of Tokyo Mew Mew! Take that, pink hair weirdo!

Yugi: So next time in Yugioh! Dragon Knight Reborn: Judai's Strangest School Day, Ever! The Birth of the Combination Fusion Attack!

Ichigo: Please remember to read, enjoy and review! See you next time!


	16. 15: Judai in School, what? A New Attack!

**Yu-Gi-Oh! : Dragon Knight Reborn!**

_**Created by: DragonKnight15**_

**Disclaimer: This story is a copyright from me. I also may have used other plots from other authors. Almost all characters, objects, names, places, powers, moves, events, plots and weapons are not original worked. They were already made from other manga, anime and cartoon stories. They are also already copyrights that I do not own. This story is an anime story. P.S.****This story is also a crossover of other anime/cartoon stories like Naruto Shippuden, Bleach, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Sonic X plus other Sonic video game plots and characters, Danny Phantom, FullMetal Alchemist, Sailor Moon, Pok****émon**** and others more. Others like Doctor Who at the moment, later on. Later on this volume, I am using Erika Aoyama and Mew Erika from Redwallfan2000 from Fan as one of the other characters in this anime story. Ichigo Momomiya has also the name of "Tokadul" and she is 17 years old than 13 like in the anime. ****This is not also a copy of either any "Dragon knight" or "Dragon Knights" stories, but it's weird that I never heard of them until now. It is my idea, even if the names of it are weird. Some characters will have, sometimes, a short written name. Like for example, Dark Leader Dragon= Dark LD, Ichigo Momomiya= Ichigo M. and so on. ****Most names are in their Japanese or English versions. If you don't get it, look at in the Internet.**** Note: Most Duel Monster card names will be in their English names. ****Also, most cards effects are change into their anime version. Also, I do not own Sherlock Holmes or anything about his stories and adventures. Thank you!**

Hello Readers, this is Redo Episode 15 of the new mini arc, a Mew world and the untold legacy of the Ten-Tailed Dragon! Hope you love it! Have fun! And remember to review! **P.S. I do not own them all or any of them except this crossover story, so I wrote the band's or artist's name that wrote that song which I do not own again.**

* * *

**OLD: Yet again, I'm hoping that you, the readers of Dragon Knight Reborn, to read and review a story from a friend of mine, sntsbueno, Dimensional Enemy. I'm helping him with some lines and more ideas and I hope you guys get the chance to read it and review it. Thanks and thanks!**

* * *

**Here's the intro: The Earth... is a great place where humanity and all other creatures live and learn to evolve little by little, but this great world has Darkness in it too. Evil beings who wish to conquer this world and everyone. **

**Only one being stood against them to show everyone the power of light and hope, but this great mythical dragon wasn't able to stop them. He gave his powers and hope to a human that was known by his name, the Dragon Knight! **

**Before this hero also met his end, he gave the legendary Dragon Sword and his hopes and dreams to the next knight, his youngest son who is destined to become a legend by the sides of his comrades and his love. This hero... is the Hero of Light, the Last Dragon Knight of Light!**

* * *

**(OPENING 1: Melissa by Porno Graffitti from Fullmetal Alchemist)**

**Volume 1: Episode 15: Judai's Strangest School Day, Ever! The Birth of the Combination Fusion Attack! **

**In the previous episode of DKR****:**

_Things went from bad to normal when Yugi returned home to get hit by Jenny and getting hit by Anzu who was worried about him, but they both forgave him to see him okay. Festival School Day went okay at the start as Yugi and friends met Erika Aoyama there and Jonouchi and Honda fell in love with her. _

_After having a blast in the festival, things turned bad as Kish appeared with a small army of Chimeras to harm human lives and once again tried to get Ichigo. However, this time around, Yugi wouldn__'t allow it as he fought with the alien warrior, and managed to defeat Kish while__ Mew Ichigo and Mew Erika defeated the Chimera Animas too. Things returned back to a normal, but who was that man and what Kish__'__s next plot?_

_What will happen now?_

**The next day****... Morning:**

Yugi was walking to school after his incident with his first battle against Kish. Even though he was still recovering, Yugi still seemed very proud how he smacks him hard. On his right shoulder, Pikachu was with him. Today, for once, Jenny has some so-called important work to do so Yugi can bring Pikachu with him today.

''Nice day today.'' Yugi declared as he and Pikachu looked up in the bright sky.

"_I hope if Pikachu and Masha can get along like me and Ichigo-kun could? Ichigo-kun... she's awesome, right Atem?_" He says as his smile turn into a happy grin. The Pharaoh just nod, amazed his partner would say that. For Yugi, Ichigo seem very important and closed to him. He doesn't know why, but Yugi was just glad she was a friend. All these thoughts of her made Yugi some concerned and worried.

"_Yugi, what's with that look? Are you worried about Momomiya-san?_" Yami asked him telepathically. Yugi then changes that look as he says in thought. "_Umm... nothing. I really don't know._"

This made the Pharaoh very curious as Yugi continued saying mentally, sounding almost worry. "_Ever since I found that Ichigo was Mew Ichigo but even before that, I had this strange feeling in the bottom of my stomach when she__'__s in danger or when I really need to release more power from within me. It felt scary at times._"

Yami was surprised and shocked to see Yugi's expression; he really was scared. He just can't expect someone like Yugi to be scared, but he really was.

"_I suppose I can__'t blame you.__ When you get angry or you're facing a powerful enemy or opponent like Naruto or Dark Leader Dragon, I also felt this strange presence like something or someone else. And when that happens, you power-up slightly._" Yami explained, remembering back on the previous battles Yugi had and how he somehow gained a huge boost in a climax and turned the battle around into a win.

"_Yeah… but it wasn't that__ the voice from before; it was something like... I don't know. I wish I knew what's going on with me now. I guess things will get reveal sooner or later._" Yugi says mentally as he places his right hand over his stomach, anxiety by what's going on. Pikachu notices that and tries to cheer him up with silly faces which Yugi slightly smiles, making him a little bit happy.

After that, Yugi and his Pokémon partner continue their walk as they arrive to school. As soon as he comes to the entrance, he heard Ichigo's voice, coming from behind. "MOVE OUT OF THE WAY!"

Before he got the chance to turn around, Ichigo collides with him as they both fell on the ground, except Pikachu who quickly landed on the ground. Yugi's face landed on the ground hard as he groaned of pain. He tries to raise his head as he notices red pigtails on his head that he knew who just bump him.

"Good... morning Ichigo-kun, you just car crash me again." Yugi says with a small smile to Ichigo who nods happily with a sweat drop, not happy to crush on him again. She quickly gets up as she helps the tri-color head up. She apologize Yugi with a bow. "Sorry again Yugi-kun, I'm very good at crashing at people when I run, and I didn't mean it either."

"Hehe! Yeah I know, so what's with the hurry if you came here early?" He asks her, curious though that Ichigo would arrive late and that's when she hurries up. Ichigo starts giggling as she seems very peppy for some reason. Then Pikachu jumps on her arms which made both very happy than before. She finally says as she holds on the yellow mouse around her arms. "Well, Erika-chan will be coming here today as the new student and I want her to be welcome with open arms."

Yugi actually forgot that today Erika will be transferring here. Ichigo then says with an exhausted, not thrilled face. "I'm very happy that my best friend will be in the same class like us... but I wish Jonouchi would stop pulling those pranks on me. He somehow set some water balloon shooter to hit me when I got in yesterday and again today, AND THAT PITFALL OF MUD! I mean was he already set to prank me!"

Yugi also forgot that Ichigo promised to let Jonouchi do his pranks that he originally wanted to do yesterday for Festival School Day, but was ruin because of Kish's interruption. Yugi understood her misery as he says with his good-going-smile. "Don't worry. I'll talk to him so he can stop with those pranks."

"Thank you, Yugi-kun. I know I can count on you for anything!" Ichigo replied with joy to him which made him happy. Then he felt some kind of pain in his stomach, but he tried to ignore it to not worry Ichigo. It was a bizarre pain, one he just felt since a long time.

They waited inside the lockers for Erika to arrive. After a few minutes, Erika finally enters the school with her brother Masaya beside her. She was now wearing the same uniform like Ichigo's. Erika spots them as she and Ichigo hug each other.

"Good morning Erika-chan, welcome to Domino High School!" Ichigo welcomes her best friend with a smile to her new school. Erika responds back with a smile. "Thanks Ichigo, I am glad that I am now here. This place does remind me of your old school though."

"Ichigo-kun says that a lot too." Both Yugi and Masaya said which made Yugi unease that they both said that. Masaya was surprised that he knew that from Ichigo.

"So... Yugi-san, where's your friends at?" Erika asks the tri-color head who realized this was a first his friends were not with him.

"Oh... I think they'll show up or they're-" Yugi was about to finish until two familiar voices shouted of joy. "ERIKA-CHAN!"

This made Erika scared as she turns around to see Jonouchi and Honda running towards her, but both tripped as soon as they got a bit closer to her, landing their faces on the floor.

"Good... morning... Erika-chan." Both said in a weak, beaten up tone as their faces were still on the floor.

"Oh... hi, you two." Erika responds with the shocking expression with a sweat drop behind her. Anzu then appears with Danny behind her.

"So I guess that means you're staying. Well, welcome to our normal, okay school Erika-san." Anzu welcomes her that made things more comfortable for Erika and Ichigo.

"Oh right. Erika-san, I would like you to meet my friend and Pokémon partner, Pikachu." Yugi says as he introduces his yellow mouse Pokémon to Erika. Erika stares with wide, bright eyes, looking at the cute Pokémon in front of her. She says as she bends down and starts petting it gently. "Ah, he's so cute. You got great taste on your little cute-y. This little guy is so like a little child, so adorable!"

She then started hugging him softly which was new for someone, other than Ichigo and Anzu to do that. Jonouchi, Honda and Danny stare at this with great surprised, not expecting someone like her to do that, but they were so wrong. Yugi then says in thought, amazed too. "_She's pretty good on hugging Pikachu-kun. I wonder if she's good with children._"

After Erika had her hug with Pikachu, and while Yugi and the rest show Erika around the school, this gave private time for Ichigo and Masaya. He asks his friendly girlfriend, happy to see her since ever. "So... how were things Momomiya-san? Did you guys have a good Festival School Day?"

Ichigo got surprise because it wasn't so much because of Kish. She simply lies in a way that it was true. "In a way if it wasn't for a few things like Jonouchi and Honda falling over Erika-chan."

"Yeah that's true. They're a bit off, but they are Yugi-san's friends after all." Masaya responded with a chuckle that made Ichigo to laugh a bit. He looks back to where Yugi and the rest went that makes him slightly unease as his main focus was Yugi. He says as he's about to leave. "I got to go. I know you'll do fine with Erika. See you later!"

"Bye Masaya-kun! I'll try finding you during lunch! You owe me!" Ichigo shouts to him as he runs off in a hurry. She noticed the look he gave when he turned the other way. It was weird, but she didn't mind.

After a few minutes of trying to find Yugi and the rest, she found them outside which was weird and she was on the second floor. She rushes back down to the school ground to find them watching a duel. Pikachu was on top of Yugi's head which she immediately notices.

"So guys... who's dueling- Nya?" She asks as she watches in surprise it was Judai Yuki, Yugi's biggest fan and an excellent, amazing duelist and hero. She was curious why he was here and why he was wearing a black school uniform.

''Wait. Why did you say Nya?'' Jonouchi questioned, staring at her with suspicious stare. Ichigo sweat drops as she realizes she did, and boy is she mad at herself for that. ''_Stupid cat girl thing I do!_''

''No real reason… puppy doggy.'' Ichigo quickly replied, coming up with the first things she could say. Something snapped in Jonouchi's brain as he exploded in rage. ''DON'T CALL ME THAT! WHO TOLD YOU THAT?!''

Ichigo ignores him by whistling to herself, while she laughs inside her head.

Returning back the duel, Judai was dueling against another student. He had 2000LP while Judai still had 4000LP. The player had Granmarg the Rock Monarch, Mobius the Frost Monarch and Zaborg the Thunder Monarch with two facedowns in play and one card in his hand. Judai has no monsters, two facedowns, and three cards in his hand.

"It's over! Granmarg, attack his Life Points directly!" The opponent shouted as his giant, earth Monarch comes at Judai with a fist. The Osiris Hero wasn't worry as he activates one of his facedown cards. "Nice try, but I activate my Flute of a Summoning Kuriboh spell card to Special Summon my partner, Winged Kuriboh!"

Then his winged partner appears on his field in defense mode. Then the opponent smiles as he activates his facedown card. "To bad I got this card, the trap card Anti-Magic Prism! When a Quick-Play Spell Card is played, I can choice one card on the field and destroy it... like your Winged Kuriboh!"

Then an energy beam hit and destroyed Judai's Spirit Partner to bits, but that didn't bother Judai not one bit. He says with a smirk. "Not bad striking down my partner, but you also activated his special ability. When he's destroyed, I lose zero damage for the rest of this turn!"

His opponent got upset as he ends his turn. Then Judai draws with a smile of victory. He says as he plays his final turn. "Here comes one of my faves, Polymerization! I fuse E-Hero WildHeart and E-Hero Bladedge to Fusion Summon E-Hero WildEdge!"

His two heroes from his hand fused together to form a new hero with 2600ATK. Erika was surprised of this move because she never saw those archetypes before. Not only that, but this guy, Judai, he was confident in his moves and excited too. She never saw anyone this excited about dueling. Judai then commands as he points his finger. "Go WildEdge, attack those Monarchs with Scimitar Slash!"

His hero follows as he charges one of the Monarchs with his huge sword, but then his opponent countered with his facedown card. "No way will that happen! Trap card open, Widespread Ruin!"

Then his trap card destroys WildEdge to bits, but Judai was still smiling as he reveals his own facedown card. "Another destruction card, too bad I had my Elemental Mirage trap card which brings back all my heroes who were destroyed by an effect this turn!"

Then his E-Hero WildEdge resurrected back to the field which made his opponent very nervous and scared. Judai then declares while pointing his two fingers. "Plus, my hero was the power to attack all of your monsters. So, do it again WildEdge!"

With that, his hero swings his sword at all of the Monarchs as they all were destroyed into debris. His opponent lost 600LP, but is still able to continue.

"That was a fun duel, but it's time to end this. I play De-Fuse that returns WildEdge back to then Special Summon the Fused Material Monsters back to my field." Judai says with a smile as his fusion hero left and was split in two as the WildHeart and Bladedge came back.

"Battle! Go get him!" Judai commands as his two heroes union attacked the opponent as his Life Points drop to zero.

**Duel Screen: Winner… Judai: 4000LP vs. Opponent: 0LP**

"Gotcha! That was a sweet duel and thanks again!" Judai shouts in his signature victory pose to his opponent as both Duel Disks deactivated. He was disappointed that he lost, but he was happy to face a powerful duelist like him. He thanks him back as he left for class. Judai was still happy to duel him.

He then turns to see Yugi, Ichigo and the rest as his hero says first.

"That was an amazing finish, Judai-san." Yugi declares, congratulating the E-HERO duelist on his duel.

"Yugi-san! Thanks so much for saying that! When someone like you says that, it makes things even awesome!" Judai says energetically as he's filled with joy to hear that. Then Erika says to the strange guy. "You weren't bad. Without losing a single Life Point and defeating your opponent like that was amazing to watch. ''

Judai was confuse but happy to hear that. He says to her. "Thanks... and do I know you? I'm not so sure I do."

"She's my good friend Erika-chan Aoyama, Judai-kun." Ichigo says as she introduces Erika to him. Judai then says with his famous smile. "Well nice to meet you too Erika-chan, I'm Judai Yuki and I'm Yugi-san's biggest fan in this world and the next!"

Erika was amazed that he's an admirer to Yugi, but he's also a very excellent duelist too. Although, she was sweat dropping on the fact he's calling her by ''–chan'' too. She then lifts her hand to shake him and he did too. As soon as both shake, Erika felt something strange about Judai. She instantly saw billions of strange and painful images, as she came across a man wearing a demonic armor with a red cape, as he stares at her with golden eyes. It was enough for her to snap out.

"Hey Erika-chan, you okay?" Judai asks her as she nods immediately, not wanting to suspect him of anything. Then Jonouchi and the rest congratulated Judai on how great his last two turns were to win the duel. While they were talking, Erika still felt too stun to think right about what she just saw in her mind.

"_What was that? I was seeing some prediction, but not from now. The thing is... I think Judai is not from around here, in this time._" Erika says in thought as she looks directly at the brown/orange mark haired teen. ''_And what was that man? He was… I don't even have the words to name him anything._''

"So Judai-kun, why are you doing here, during school hours?" Ichigo asks the dueling hero which caught everyone's attentions. Judai made a sad look as everyone notice.

"Well... your father is forcing me... to come to school! My worse fear, RELIVING SCHOOL!" Judai shouted in panic as his face was super, anime fashion sad. Yugi, Ichigo and everyone else were very surprised to hear that reaction. No one likes school so much, but Judai is the first to yell it hard. Yugi says first to him with a sweat drop on his head. "How is that?"

"Well... Ichigo's parents always say "why are you still doing here without a proper education?" or something like that. So, he inscribes me here and that's pretty much how it happened… and I'm not happy." Judai explained, having a mopped face about thinking about school, homework… homework. The very word scared him.

"Oh... figures; they love using that line every time on me." Ichigo says as she remembers those words that made her have a disturbing expression of just thinking about it. She then changes that look as she says to Judai with an open smile. "I guess welcome here too, Judai-kun. This is also Erika's first day here too, so I hope you two get a good start here."

"I doubt it; I really can't stand school. However, because this is Yugi-san school and I'll be in the same class like him, this is the second greatest day in my life ever besides dueling him twice!" Judai says with an unease sigh into a super happy smile face which disturbs Yugi with a sweat drop. The poor knight had a feeling this won't end well.

"Oh! What's this little guy?" Judai asks as he notices Pikachu on Yugi's head. The tri-color head responds to his question with a small smirk. "He's Pikachu-kun, my Pokémon and partner I had since I was a child."

Judai instantly got excited to see the little guy, very happy about it.

"So neat, I can just pinch him on the cheeks." Judai says as he grabs him softly and starts pinching his red, round cheek. Yugi and everyone else, even Erika who predicted that, got scared as Pikachu got angry and started to release its electrical attack. Judai then quickly notices that and before Pikachu unleashes it on Judai, he instantly uses his Supreme King's and Yubel's powers to change the direction of the yellow Pokémon, but he accidentally sends the attack towards Jonouchi who was unable to dodge it as the electrical attack strikes him hard.

"Why... is it always me that gets hit?!" The blond-headed says weakly as he falls down in a funny anime fashion with smoke coming out on him. Anzu and Honda yet again help their friend up while Judai returns Pikachu back to Yugi. Erika was looking at him suspiciously on how did Pikachu's attack redirected? Better yet, how did Pikachu suddenly change direction?

Just then, the bells rang as the first class is about to begin. So everyone went back inside as Judai pushes Yugi and Ichigo in the front a few distances from the rest while Jonouchi was walking slowly of the after effects of the lightning attack.

"So... Like I was saying before, this is still horrible like a nightmare to come here, every day. I was happy after graduating from Duel Academia, but this is just worse!" Judai shouts as quietly as he could. Yugi nod, then Ichigo did the same which surprise him.

"Trust me, Judai-kun, school is a lot worse… and I wish you weren't here. Too late pretty much, graduator." Ichigo says with an upset, narrow eye look for how Judai has to endure more school. Yugi stares at her with great surprise, narrowing his eyes at her.

Ichigo blushed as she then explained that Judai eventually told her about him, and boy was it something she didn't expect to hear. Ichigo even added she fainted at first to hear it. Judai adds that she didn't buy it at first as she's laughing. Ichigo felt embarrassed about that, but then, after hearing a few twenty stories, she finally believed him.

"Whoa, who knew you would believe that." Yugi says to Ichigo with a smile. She smiles back as how funny it sounded if she didn't believe it. She says with a giggle. "Yeah I guess, but I still feel bad for Judai-kun.''

"I know. If your parents knew, then I wouldn't be in this situation. Oh well, I guess I'll do what I'm best at." Judai says which made the two heroes sweat drop by what he meant by "what I'm best at" part. Even if she didn't heard what they were saying, Erika was a bit suspicious about what those three were talking about.

**A few minutes later****…**

The still current teacher of Ichigo K and rest and now so on, Misato Ochi was yet again surprise that there are two more new students for her class as she was told. She enter the class to see the black haired young lady folding her hands together on her lap as almost all the boys were seeing her with heart-shape eyes. Then she sees a young man with brown and orange spotted hair that most of the girls who adored him around him.

"_I can't believe two more students for this class are wowing the entire class and...What is that kid doing?_" Misato asks herself as she sees Judai having fake glasses as he begins to draw a black dot on each lens with a black marker.

"Anyway, good morning class. Yet again, we have two new students joining us." Misato announces to all as they put extreme attention to what she's going to say.

"The first one is from Tokyo District High School, Erika Aoyama." Misato says as she introduces Erika to the class. She responds with a bow. "Thanks for having me here."

Almost all the boys drool on themselves by how sweet and beautiful Erika is. Misato gave them a death glare to shut them up which they did right away. Then she says as she introduces Judai to all. "The next student is... well... I'm not sure so much because he's newer so let's give a hello to Judai Yuki."

"What's up?! It's nice to meet all those I haven't met yet!" Judai declares with his signature finger salute. Most of all the girls were adored by his hotness and charmed he has. Misato sighs again as she pushes her glasses back in focus.

"Well... with things done, please get to your sits. I've added new sits for the new ones, so please take a sit." She says to Erika and Judai. Erika chose the one closest to Ichigo M while Judai took the one around the middle.

"Okay... let's start Math first! Please take out your textbook and turn to page 52." Misato spoke as she turns to the chalkboard and started writing some things with a white chalk. While Erika took out her stuff, Judai took out his fake glasses, worn them and then lay back on his chair for a nap.

**A few hours later****...**

"Momomiya-san! Please wake up!" Misato shouted to Ichigo M as she woke up while rubbing her face with a cat-like hand pose. Her teacher yet again repeated herself as the whole class was observing. "Please Momomiya-san; this is the second time just today and then 12 times last week. You must be a heavy sleeper to still sleep like that."

Ichigo apologizes in a nervous way, while it was funny too for others. "Sorry, my bad!"

Misato rolls her eyes over as she notices someone else sleeping. Judai, of course, was woken up by her slamming the textbook on his desk.

"Yuki-san, this also means to you too. I really don't like my students sleeping, right Kurosaki." She says as Ichigo K nods firmly, not wanting to get hit by something. She then removed Judai's fake glasses and took it from him. Judai felt let down now that he has to listen and bored himself. Classes continue normally as both Ichigo M and Judai fell asleep again. Pikachu was still sleeping because he didn't get anyone telling him to wake up.

**Hours later****... during lunch:**

Judai finally wakes up after another nap right after Ichigo. The two seemed to have had a good nap time even though they shouldn't.

"Yawn! Why do I always have to sleep in the middle of classes like that- Nya?" Ichigo asks both Yugi and Erika. They both look at her and then say in union. "Because you're half cat, half human."

Ichigo lowers her head in shame to remember that. Then, as they arrived in the cafeteria, they saw Jonouchi sitting on a desk with weird posters on and card fold-ups too. He was also wearing something weird too. He had a brown, long old century coat, a brown fedora hat and a bubble shooter pipe.

"What the heck are you wearing, Jonouchi Baka?" Ichigo asks as Erika and Pikachu were also curious, but Yugi wasn't. Jonouchi simply responds in a bad British tone as he blows some bubbles. "Elementary, my good Ichigo. I guess no one told you my passion."

Ichigo was more confused by how weird he got. Then Anzu and Honda appear with sad looks of disappointment. Anzu says to Ichigo. "Sorry about him, I guess he's doing this again."

Ichigo was still confused to what she's saying. Yugi answers with a calm, but smiling tone. "Well... I guessed it all began a year ago when Jonouchi was about to fail last year. He had to read 25 books and do a summary on each one to pass. The problem was that... it had to be a mystery story in a high reading level. The only book we refer to him..."

"Was the biggest mistake in our lives?" Honda adds with great regret. Ichigo was now curious as he continues explaining further. "We... actually bought him the whole Sherlock Holmes collection to read. At first, he didn't want to read it, but eventually did."

"Ever since he finished that work and past that, he's got involve of being a detective and made that greatest detective his hero... even though he's bad at it." Anzu adds while Jonouchi was clearing his throat. Yugi confirm that as he could remember the day Jonouchi started saying he's going to become the greatest detective in our times. Somehow, Yugi had a bad feeling that might never happen.

Ichigo turns to the blond headed and asks him while raising her eyebrow. "So... what exactly are you doing?"

"Good question! In order for me to become a famous detective, I must solve one case that no one has been unable to solve and that is... The Case of who are Tokyo Mew Mew?!" Jonouchi shouts as he points his finger up while standing on the table. Ichigo and Erika gave an anime, stun look to what he says. Jonouchi continues saying as he jumps back on the floor and holding a badly drawing of the Mew Mews, Mew Ichigo being the worse out of the others. "Because no one hasn't find out who exactly are those heroines, it will be my job to solve it! Then... after solving another case with another super heroine team (guess?) then I'll become the greatest detective of our times!"

Ichigo was more stunned that she wanted to laugh and to kick him for drawing an awfully version of her Mew form. She and Erika weren't worry, but too stun to say anything else. Pikachu says with a stun, anime fashion face. ''Pika, Pika? (What a weird guy?)''

"Hey guys... what's going on... YAWN!" Judai asks as he covers his open mouth from his yawning. He made a sweat drop of the scene he was seeing that he didn't say another word. ''Eh… this must be normal?''

**After a few minutes later****... outside of school:**

"I can't believe that Jonouchi! He's... too weird but I guess I can't blame him." Ichigo says with an upset look to a calm one. Erika nods in agreement, but was still serious about this. Yugi was also calm with Pikachu on his shoulder. He could tell both girls were worried if someone like Jonouchi or anyone to learn who Tokyo Mew Mew is, but he knew they don't have to worry about something like that.

"Don't worry about him. Jonouchi-kun is smart, but not that brilliant to uncover you guys." He says with a smile that made the two Mew Mews better, but someone was hearing them. It was Judai who was still sleepy as he rests on a tree's side. Judai was kinda curious what Yugi meant by ''uncover'', but he didn't bother getting concern about it.

Elsewhere, Jonouchi was observing the school with a magnifying glass, trying to look like a detective. Anzu and Honda were walking beside their weird, detective friend, wanting to keep an eye on him if he would do something crazy. They know he can't solve that case if he wasn't able to solve the other 20 cases that were nothing special, not even the liquid on the ground which was pee.

"Listen Jonouchi, buddy... Are you going crazy or just tired of maybe not sleeping?" Honda asks him with a worry face. Jonouchi stops as he says with his normal voice. "Nope! I just want to find out who those girls and the mess up cat girl who step on my head!"

"Knew it. I guess good luck and hope you don't lose your mind afterwards." Anzu says as Jonouchi nods as they continue walking. Up above them, was Kish who was following Ichigo to her new school. He had an evil grin on his face, observing the three humans down as he begins to form a new plan.

"_This can work. I know that those humans are close to kitten-cat and that kid who beat me. They have great spiritual power, so I can use them with a Para Para to create a fused Chimera._" He declares in thought as he held up the jellyfish-like parasite.

"_I can't wait to see their faces when I use their friends' spirits against them._" Kish says mentally with an evil grin as he disappears to plan his next move. Watching him as well was the same strange man in black who was behind a tree.

"_Oh... I wonder what that alien is going to do now, hehe._" He said mentally with an evil grin as he left.

**The following day****... morning:**

Judai was walking very slowly with Ichigo trying to hurry him to school. He had a black book-bag behind him and he was walking half asleep, not wanting to even walk anymore. It was almost time for the first bell, so they had to hurry but Judai couldn't. He was so, super tired after yesterday's work. Even after that, he still had to do all that homework that Mr. Momomiya and Ichigo were making him to do. He was unable to sleep because he finished it all very late, and drank a lot of coffee just to not fall asleep.

"Why... Why... Why is this HAPPENING to me?!" Judai shouts, out of his mind, on the top of his lungs. Ichigo sighs as she then says calmly to him. "Well, that's school for you. Now let's hurry to get there before the bell rings."

She goes on ahead because she too had to work on her school work after coming back from the café. Judai then hurries up too, kinda scared what she might do if he doesn't follow her.

Judai slightly smiles that someone is making him do his work, but he couldn't help but miss the friends back in Duel Academia. He instantly remembered about them and became worry if they were okay, especially Asuka who…

''JUDAI-KUN!'' Ichigo shouted as Judai realized she was ahead. He snaps out and hurries to catch up.

After a few more minutes of running, they arrive just in time to the classroom where Judai immediately hits on his desk and fell asleep. Ichigo couldn't help but understand his tired state, but even so, he's completely lazy. Then Yugi appeared with Erika who also saw the sleeping Judai.

"I guess he's having hard times even though he had one day here." The tri-color head said with a small sweat drop as Ichigo nods to it. She yawns and goes to her desk too. They also follow the same example too.

**Hours later of learning and studying****... afternoon, lunch:**

Judai didn't wake up nor did any work when he went to sleep. He was trying to be awakened multiple times by the teacher but gave up after half an hour. His stomach began to growl which it finally woke him up, learning that it's time to eat.

"YAWN... lunch time!" Judai shouts of joy as he gets up and hurries to eat his food. As he walks on the halls with a happy smile, he sees Yugi and Ichigo walking ahead. He remembers that this time, Pikachu is with Yugi's older sister today. He was about to say hello, until he saw Erika running towards them and said something to the two, which left them with great shocking surprise.

"WHAT?! ARE YOU SURE?" Both Yugi and Ichigo shout in shock while Judai was eavesdropping, again. Erika shushes them for not making a scene. She says calmly. "Listen... I had another prediction of Kish's next move towards Yugi's friends. I'll go get the other Mew Mews while you two stall him because what he's going to do, it's going to be very bad."

Ichigo nodded while Yugi understood. Then all three ran for it while Judai was confused of what they were saying. He then starts following them. They run down to the door as Judai sees that Erika went one way and Yugi and Ichigo went the other.

"_I wonder what's up with them._" He asks himself in wonder, somehow trouble that something bad might have happened. It could be the Dark Lord, which made Judai serious. He wouldn't allow another threat like Darkness or the Light of Destruction or even Paradox to harm his world, in any timeline.

"_I know Judai. That__'s why we should help them if they're in trouble._" Yubel says to him mentally as she appears in spirit form, understanding Judai's desires to stop such evil from harming the world. Judai wasn't so sure about this, happy that she did reply, but something has been bothering him. Ichigo has been acting strange ever since he met her. Maybe it was just him, or maybe he's onto something. Judai just shook it off as he ran off in the direction that Yugi and Ichigo went to.

Elsewhere waking in a small park, the so-called Detective Jonouchi was observing the grass with Anzu and Honda who were very bored. Not only are they wasting their lunch, but they're looking at the so-called scene where Tokyo Mew Mew fought against a monster. Jonouchi was observing the ground with his magnifying glass, looking at every leaf, print (not possible) and rock for any clues.

Anzu and Honda were both arguing to Jonouchi that this isn't smart, but Jonouchi prove them kinda wrong as he made charts and possibly theories that they will find something. The two friends were not at least happy about this, not at all.

"That does it! To make a point, you just raise from crazy to insane." Anzu declares in frustration, hating every moment of this. She is so sick and tired of this that she's actually ready to hit Jonouchi. The blond fake detective took out his bubble pipe and says educated as he blows it. "Hmm... fine let's go. There's nothing... for now though."

Just as they decide to leave, an unfamiliar voice says to them. "Why go? I got information for you, detective."

"You do! Show me!" Jonouchi demanded as he, Anzu and Honda turned in shock to see a floating, elf-like ear boy with very pale skin. Honda freaked out while Anzu gave a stun look and Jonouchi was speechless.

"Sorry to lie to you, but look at it this way… You'll be useful for my plans." The strange elf boy says in an evil, smirking tone as he reaches his hand to them as they felt a strange pressure coming out from their chest. Then three pink light energy orbs came out of the three as they collapse on the ground with pale faces on them.

Just then Yugi and Ichigo arrived too late to see what has happened to their friends. Yugi shouts in anger and worry. "EVERYONE!"

"Oh... you came after all, my honey and the kid." Kish says to the two heroes. Ichigo was very angry to see Kish doing no good and doing his evil deeds again as she clinches her fist. Kish could help but laugh as he says with an evil grin. "Calm yourself, Kitty Cat; this is what happens if you like someone else."

Yugi glares at him, furious that Kish is only doing this just because he thinks that he loves Ichigo. Yugi couldn't help but hate this being in front of him, so much, that his stomach started hurting for just thinking like that.

Just then, Kish holds up the Para Para as he places Yugi's friends' spirits inside it, held it up and shouted with the same grin as a glow of light began to occur. "FUSION!"

The three spirits fuse together with the Para Para as a bright light took its form and then appear a three-headed dog monster with huge fangs and claws.

"In your human myths, you would call this dog Cerberus who guards this underworld. Well, let's keep it like that but has your executioner, kid while I get Ichigo for me!" Kish says as his Chimera dog roar of power and anger. Yugi and Ichigo were serious while Judai was shocked behind the tree watching the whole thing.

"_What the heck is going on? Who is that guy and what does he want with Yugi-san and Ichigo-kun? I'm not worry as Yugi-san is the Dragon Knight, but what will he do to keep Ichigo-kun safe?_" Judai wonder in thought, completely worry in his tone.

Yugi was most angry at Kish of what he did. It's bad enough to hurt his friends' spirits but they became something Jonouchi hates and Kaiba loves to call him by. That very rage build up energy inside him, filling his desire to crush his enemy with everything he had.

He was about to take him down until Ichigo placed her hand on his shoulder and said to him with a smile. "Don't worry. All we need to do is to destroy that thing to return their spirits back to their bodies. Just think like you normally do Yugi-kun, and we'll win."

Yugi just stare at Ichigo as he slowly smiles, allowing his anger and rage to slowly disappear. Yugi nods, knowing he can't get mad and putting a huge risk on his friends and himself. As long as he has someone to tell him otherwise, he can save them.

"We will win! But first, we beat down Kish-kun and save everyone, together!" Yugi declares with a confident smirk as Ichigo nods to it.

Judai was confused by what he meant. Yugi then says as he takes out his Dragon Sword. "Ready, Ichigo-kun?"

Ichigo then responds as she takes out her Mew Pendant. "I'm always ready, Yugi-kun!"

Judai was confused on what Yugi is saying. Is he trying to allow Ichigo to help him? How?!

Judai soon got his answer as Ichigo chanted while kissing her pendent. ''Mew Mew Strawberry... Metamorphose!"

Ichigo's golden pendant begins to glow as pink light surrounded her and then she emerges as Mew Ichigo while pink bubbles surrounded her momentary.

Judai just stared, left in shock and astonish, by what he just witness. He needed a moment so he could two plus two to figure out that Ichigo is Mew Ichigo!

Kish was still grinning as the two heroes stare at him, ready to fight him.

"We won't forgive you for what you done!" They both shout as they point their fingers to him.

"I'm Yugi Mutou, the Dragon Knight!" The Dragon Knight announced as he was in his knight pose, holding his sword towards the enemy.

"I'm Mew Ichigo, the Cat Girl Mew Mew!" The Mew heroine announced as she was in her cat pose.

"And for all of your evil deeds, we will make you pay for them!" They both shout as they stand beside each other. Judai was just blinking out of his mind, not just amazed but excited of all this. "_I can't... BELIEVE IT!_''

* * *

_**Commercial Break:**_

_**Yugi and Ichigo: To protect our friends and love ones, we will defeat you!**_

_**Judai: This is getting so awesome!**_

* * *

Judai Yuki stared in amazement as his hero and his new friend, who happened to be Mew Ichigo, are ready to fight this elf guy and a gigantic three-headed dog.

''_This… This… THIS!_'' Judai begins gathering words in his mind as Yubel knew this would happen. ''_Judai, this is no time to freak out like-_''

''_This is SO awesome! Ichigo-kun is actually the same heroine who saved me, Yugi-san, Sonic, Shadow and the rest that day! SO WICKED!_" Judai yells mentally with an exciting smile. Yubel sweat drops with a smirk as she should've guessed he would react like that. He then adds with a questionable face. "_I knew something was weird about her; I can't believe Jonouchi didn't found out. So weird._"

Watching from a long distance was the same man who was observing their fight. He seemed that he was both glad but angry too at what he was seeing.

Kish simply smiles even more as he stares at Yugi. He says with a weird look in his eyes. "Well... that's cute to see kitten-cat having a partner. It's a bit too bad he too will be fighting you, Ichigo."

Mew Ichigo widen her eyes in shock as she tries to say something to Yugi, but it was too late as Kish appears in front of him. He reaches his hand to his chest as he uses his power to suck the Dragon Knight's spirit for another, powerful Chimera.

"I can't wait to see my honey's eyes as she has to fight you too, annoying human kid!" Kish says with a laugh but he then stops as something was wrong. His power to steal a human's spirit seemed to not work on him, as if the soul refuses to be pulled out. Both Kish and Yugi were surprised that it didn't work. And then, suddenly, a golden burst of energy appeared from Yugi as it separated the two, distancing them from each other.

"What the hell! This should have work by now!" Kish shouts of anger as he takes flight, still shock what just happened. ''And what the hell was that light?''

Kish couldn't believe that the very trick to beat a human didn't work on him. Yugi just widens his eyes on what just has happened.

Mew Ichigo says to Yugi with a joyful face. "Yugi-kun is unaffected by Kish's ability. It must be because of his Dragon-DNA and the Pharaoh being inside of him too."

''Yea… I think?'' Yugi replies, unsure if that were those. He knew Atem did try to pull his soul back in him, so it would make sense, but the golden aura was different.

"WHAT?! It doesn't matter what he has, attack my Cerberus Chimera!" Kish commands as his three-headed dog monster charges towards the Mew Mew. Yugi shouts as he quickly swings his sword towards the monster. "_**DRAGON SLICE ATTACK!**_"

He fires his energy crescent attack to intersect the Chimera's attack, pushing it back. The Dragon Knight joins up with the Mew Heroine as the two get ready to battle.

"Let's make this fast, Strawberry Bell!" Mew Ichigo shouts as her Mew Weapon appears from her tail bell as she grabs it with her right hand. The Chimera made another charge as the two quickly got out of the way. Then it uses its giant tail to smack the two as it did. Mew Ichigo regain control as she slides on all fours while Yugi slides too as he uses his Chakra feet to diminution faction of the fall.

"Okay, that hurt." Mew Ichigo says as Yugi agrees. The Chimera then opens it three mouths as it fires three energy balls at them. Yugi barely dodges with his running while Mew Ichigo dodges with her quick reflexes. She then quickly charges at the dog monster with a great leap. Then she jumps as soon as she got closes.

"_**RIBBON STRAWBERRY CHECK!**_" The Cat Girl Mew Mew shouts as she unleashes and fires her weapon's pink energy blast at the Chimera. It hit directly as it made an explosion.

''Nice job, Ichigo-kun!'' Yugi congrats the Mew Mew as she winks happily.

"That's for using innocent friends of ours for your evil plans!" Ichigo then said to Kish in her heroic tone. Kish didn't seem worry at all which made Yugi concerned if this is what he wanted. Then from the explosive attack, the Cerberus Chimera was still there, standing on all fours and unfazed.

"What just happened?! My attack should have destroyed it as soon as it hit in point range!" Mew Ichigo protest with a shocking surprising face.

"That's simple Kitty Cat, I not only place a few, weaken pieces of Mew Aqua in it but this special Chimera has three spirits which make it even more powerful!" Kish explains with an evil smirk as the dog monster walks back to its position again.

"Now... attack them again!" He orders as the dog Chimera obeys and charges back at the two heroes. Yugi quickly formed a hand seal and shouted. "_**DRAGON SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!**_"

Then 5 Dragon Clones appear and block the Chimera's path. It then folded itself as it became a giant ball and rolls at the Dragon clones. They unleashed their _**Dragon Slice Attack**_ at it, but it seemed to not make any effect at all. The Chimera rolls over them like pancakes as they disappear. It continues its path of destruction as both Yugi and Mew Ichigo move out of the way.

The Chimera refolds itself back to its form as it fires multiple energy blast at the two heroes with ease. Yugi tries to swing his sword to reflect the blast right back while Mew Ichigo uses her Strawberry Bell's _**Strawberry Bell Shield**_ to protect himself, but both moves were overpowered. The attacks hit them as they fall to the ground. Yugi quickly grabs Mew Ichigo to protect her from the crash while he endured the pain.

"Yugi-kun, you shouldn't do that! I could have handled that blow." She explains as he let goes off him. He responds while trying to get back up, smirking slightly. "Nay, I can take any blow to keep you okay from injures."

She smiles that he cares a lot about her. It must be because of that time she was majorly injures from her fight with Dark Leader Dragon. Then Kish starts laughing as he says. "Give up, you two can't be my improve Chimera that has the power to be immune by your attacks too."

This made things worse. Not only is that thing tough for both, but it can't be destroy either. Kish then says as he snaps his fingers. "Now my Chimera... first finish off that kid and then bring my kitten-cat to me."

The dog monster obey again as it charges at the two again. Mew Ichigo had to act or both Yugi and herself will perish. Just before the Chimera attacked, a familiar voice shouted. "Not so fast! Repel that, Neos!"

Just then, E-HERO Neos appears out of nowhere and blocks the Cerberus Chimera's fangs and self from moving. All three were surprise as Judai, while wearing his Duel Disk, appears in front of his two friends with a serious look and his green/golden eyes staring at Kish.

''I couldn't help myself but the hero always arrive in the last minute!'' Judai declare as he knows better than just stand around and not act.

"Judai-kun!" Both heroes shout to see the Osiris Hero, smirking as he made a move just in time. He turns to give them a smile and says: "Ah you know, save the day as usual. So, are you two okay?"

They both nod as Judai adds. "That's great to hear! With Yugi-san skills and Ichigo-kun powers, you two would still be able to beat that thing that has our friends' spirits in there."

"Oh, that's nothing that... WHAT!" Mew Ichigo yells in shock which leaves Yugi speechless. She then lies to Judai, hoping he would believe her. "Don't get confused. I'm Mew Ichigo, not that other Ichigo girl you guys know."

"Don't worry, I kinda overheard you guys before and... saw you transform while also watching that jerk do that weird thing on Yugi-san's friends." Judai explains smiling as he turns back to Kish who was unimpressed. He then adds as his eyes change back as he gives a peace sign. "Like Yugi-san, I understand what a secret is. I won't tell a soul, promise Ichigo-kun."

Mew Ichigo was still shock but she finally smiles. She never thought that someone else would figure out her secret, but she was glad it was Judai. He's like Yugi-kun; two great duelists who protect those they love. She says to him, allowing him to know he's right. "Thank you, Judai-kun. I guess you're in this too, but let's keep this between us."

Judai nods as he turns to Yugi and says. "I guess you're the first. So like you Yugi-san, a true hero and lovely partner to Ichigo-san."

Yugi responds with a smile. "Thanks Judai-kun and... wait! What do you mean by "lovely partner"?"

Atem laughed at this which left Yugi almost unease and upset that Judai would say that. Before Judai could answer, Kish then shouted at them angrily. "Don't ignore me! Even if there's three of you, it's nothing compare to my Chimera! Take them all down once and for all!"

The Cerberus Chimera then pushes Neos back as it prepares to attack. Judai smirks at the challenge to fight a gigantic mutant dog. He drew the top card and shouted as he played it. "Time for back up! Come out, Neo-Spacian Dark Panther!"

Then a black panther with a cape appears beside him. Judai then says to his monster. "I know it's not a duel monster, but use your ability to back up Neos."

Dark Panther nods as he oozes as it transforms into an exact replica of the Cerberus Chimera. Yugi and Mew Ichigo were very impressed that Judai has the power to do that while Kish was disgusted that this other human appears to ruin things and copy his Chimera too. The disguise Dark Panther comes in between of the real Chimera and stops its movement. They both moved and attacked in the same pattern which made things better for the heroes.

"I won't let some Chimera copy mess with my plans!" Kish shouts as he throws a Para Para at it and exploded. Kish smiles, but it became a frown as the fake Chimera was still there.

"Not only did it copy itself and movements, but it also has its abilities too!" Kish figured out the trick which made Judai to smirk. ''Not bad elf guy!''

The alien warrior gritted his teeth angrily as he said with displeased on his face. "Unbelievable, can things get any worse?"

His question came true as multiple voices shouted. "Yes they can!"

All of them look up as Mew Ichigo's face became of joy to see the rest of Tokyo Mew Mew here. Even though he knows that Erika is Mew Erika, Yami Yugi could tell each Mew Mew by part. They all had the similar style of dress like the garters (different color for each one) and the Mew Pendant hanging on the choker.

One of was Mint who's hair is dark blue with the same style. She's wearing a short aquamarine dress that only reaches her waist, similar to that of a leotard. Mint also is wearing matching gloves and boots. She has a pair of dark blue wings and a tail. Her Mew Mark is behind her back that resembles two wings.

Another was Lettuce who her hair is lighter in color and she loses her glasses. She has long white antennas that reach her feet and swirl around. The long part of her hair is put in a long very light green. Her green boots go up to her knees and she's wearing a green body suit and a top that looks like petals. She has white lace lining the top and bottom of her choker and arm and leg garters. Lettuce's Mew Mark is on her chest, with two curves that resemble a fish.

Another, the smallest, is Pudding who her hair is golden yellow that have a few plaits on the back of her hair and her eyes are a lighter orange. She's wearing a short yellow jumpsuit, orange shoes and orange furry cutoff gloves. She has orange lace lining the bottom of her jumpsuit and the top and bottom of her choker, arm bands, and leg band. She has an orange monkey tail and ears. Her color is Yellow. Her Mew Mark is two monkey tails on her forehead.

The last is obvious the one with no interest or worry, Zakuro who's hair was a lighter shade of purple and her eyes are blue-violet. She's wearing a very short purple top (as in it stops just below the bottom of her chest). She also is wearing purple short-shorts, purple arm and leg garters (her leg garter is on her left thigh), purple wrist bands, purple choker and purple knee high boots. She gains purplish wolf ears and a tail. She has pink lace lining the top and bottom of her choker and arm and leg garters. Her Mew Mark is two wolves around her navel.

Judai was finally relieve that help came at last, and amazed that they're like animal girls, while Kish couldn't believe again that this human tradition of bad luck are happening to him.

"Sorry we came a little late but we're here now!" Mew Erika says as she and the other Mew Mews came next to their leader. Mew Ichigo smiles to have her friends there. They notices Yugi there, but was also another guy too. Erika gave a sweat drop because she knows him.

"Cool! Yugi-chan is here and some guy... but what's with two Chimeras, Na no da!" Mew Pudding shouts as soon as she and the others see two dog monsters there. Judai then says to the girls with a grin. "Don't worry about him. Dark Panther, returned back."

With that, the fake Cerberus Chimera change back to its real black panther form which surprise the other Mew Mews. He says to them with a smile. "I'm a friend of Yugi-san and Ichigo-san too, I'm Judai Yuki and nice to meet you all!"

Mew Erika automatically notices by his face and the two hero partners faces that he already knows. She simply responds with some doubt. "Umm... we already met Judai."

The Osiris Hero gave a confusing look, until he looks at the Scorpion Mew Mew again. His eyes widen in surprise as he says with a smile. "Erika too! Wow, like friends alike huh."

This made all the Mew Mews to look at strange guy with shocking looks, except Mew Zakuro. Mew Mint finally says to her so-called fearless leader. "I can't believe you told someone about us... again. You're getting very bad at keeping secrets, Ichigo."

"That wasn't my fault! Let's just keep this between us and not Ryou or he'll lecture me again." Mew Ichigo asks her and the others to keep this a secret too. They look at each other and then nod which sighs relief on the poor Mew Leader.

"Stop ignoring me!" Kish shouts of frustration of how many unexpected surprises are happening to him. He declares as he grits his teeth-like fangs. "No more playing around! Even if there are 8 of you, none of your attacks can penetrate through my Cerberus Chimera's power!"

"We'll see about that." Judai announces as he draws his next card. He gave a smile as he calls out another monster card. "Come forth, Neo-Spacian Glow Moss!"

Then a white humanoid monster appears beside Dark Panther and Neos. The Mew Mews were a bit confuse what that monster is going to do while Yugi knew too well that Judai's plan is always a turnover move.

"You know... umm... what's your name?" Judai asks with an idiot smile while rubbing the back of his head.

"The name is Kish, you stupid human!" The alien warrior shouts in anger, being insulted of his pride again. Judai then smirks as he says. "You know, alien dude, even though your Chimera is powerful, everything used by evil will always have a weakness and I attend to show you. Neos, Dark Panther, Glow Moss… Triple Contact Fusion!"

Then E-HERO Neos fly towards the sky as the other two Neo-Spacians follow him as they united in a bright light. Everyone cover their eyes as the light vanishes and a new hero emerges, a bat like version of Neos as he glows brightly.

"Say hello to E-HERO Chaos Neos and his special effect!" Judai announces proudly as his fusion hero releases dark bat like energy waves at the Cerberus Chimera. It then started to affect it was weakening and lying down.

"What the hell are you doing to my Chimera?!" Kish demanded as he watched in anger of what's happening. Judai responds with questionable look, trying to put it in words. "Well... in Duel Monsters, Chaos Neos special effect can negate the powers of all other monster cards in my opponent field. So, with Yubel's powers, I can do that with your Chimera too."

Kish was total shock at first, but he change that look to a half smiling grin. He says in a confident tone with hidden worries. "You're bluffing, my Chimera is the most strongest and invincible creature I've ever created!"

"Oh really... then take this! Chaos Neos, attack with Chaos Fury Flash!" Judai order as his hero fires a light, dark energy wave slash at the Chimera which push it back and hurt it too. Everyone, other than Yugi and even Atem were surprised that Judai's play work.

"Alright! Okay Mew Mews, let's give Judai-kun's plan an extra boost!" Mew Ichigo shouts as the other Mew Mews follow with their Mew Weapons.

"Allow me to start! _**RIBBON... MINT ECHO!**_" Mew Mint shouts as she points her blue winged-shaped weapon, Mint Arrow, after doing her ballet move and fires a blue, angel arrow of light.

"I go second... if you don't mind. _**RIBBON... LETTUCE RUSH!**_" Mew Lettuce shouts as she points her two light and dark green flamenco castanets and fires a wave of heavy water.

"Pudding's turn! _**RIBBON... RING INFERNO!**_" Mew Pudding shouts as she swings her two yellow, jingle bell tambourines (one smaller than the other) and fires a yellow-orange blast.

"_**RIBBON... ZAKURO SPEAR!**_" Mew Zakuro shouts as she swings her little light purple stick with golden indentations that forms into a cross-shaped weapon and unleashes it in the form of a purple energy wisp.

"My go now! _**RIBBON... ERIKA VEMON!**_" Mew Erika shouts as she fires three orange blasts from her Erika Stingers and her scorpion tail.

All five attacks stuck and hit the Chimera as it was unable to move. Kish couldn't believe what he was seeing. How could his strongest Chimera fail so easily?

"Impossible... they injured my Chimera with ease!" Kish shouts in complete shock. Now that the Cerberus monster is weakened, Mew Ichigo was ready for the finishing blow as she held up her Strawberry Bell. Then Yugi forms a new Dragon Clone as they form a _**Dragon Rasengan**_ in his right palm.

"Ichigo-kun, let's give Kish a taste of our combine power together like we have practice yesterday." He suggests to her as she nods with a small grin.

**Flashback****... yesterday, sunset:**

_Yugi and Ichigo were practicing like they promised each other to do. Ichigo wanted to make it fast because she still had work to do in the café. _

_They were having a small sparing battle with Pikachu unleashing __**Thunderbolt**__ attacks. They dodged each lightning attack while sending blows to each other. They were equal, but Mew Ichigo's reflexes and speed was tough to beat. The tri-color head admitted between the two, Ichigo had the power to surpass her own limits even further. Yugi added that she can use her cat-like abilities to improve her skill that she took in. After the small spar, Yugi had a crazy idea while Mew Ichigo was panting of exhaustion. _

"**Hey Ichigo-kun, what do you think before you go to work, of doing a combination attack?**" _He asked her with a small smirk. She was interesting about this idea of uniting the two attacks together. Seem like a good idea _

_"_**Sure, I like the sound of that. What idea do you have?**" _She answered back, curious about it. Yugi thought for a moment and then responded. _"**How about combing your **_**Ribbon Strawberry Check**_**with my **_**Dragon Rasengan**__**?**_** Because both moves are like a blast of energy, they can combine very easy. What do you say?**"

"**I like that idea. Let's do it!**" _Mew Ichigo shouted of joy. With that, the two practice their combination attack, but it was a bit rough at first. Ichigo had to call work and say she's going to be a little late. It was long and hard, but they success! Like Yugi said, both moves combine are able to change everything._

**End of Flashback****...**

She starts to remember what he meant as she nods as the two stood in formation. Yugi places and holds his Chakra, dragon shape ball with both hands in front of the Strawberry Bell.

"Kish, get ready to see the power of our bonds! _**SPECIAL FUSION ATTACK: RIBBON… DRAGON RASEN-STRAWBERRY BLAST!**_" Both heroes shouted in union as Strawberry Bell fires as the _**Dragon Rasengan**_ infuses with _**Ribbon Strawberry Surprise**_ which created a shining, white outline, pink energy blast that took form of a long body dragon as it opens its mouth and hits the Cerberus Chimera. Everyone watched with amazement, especially Judai who got super excited, and even Pudding too. The blast was so huge and powerful, it wipe some of the ground the Chimera stood, and destroyed the Chimera itself while the three spirits of Jonouchi, Anzu and Honda return back to their owners and their skins return back to normal.

"That's... not possible!" Kish uttered of anger and terror as some of the blast damages him, sending him to the ground. Both Yugi and Mew Ichigo gave each other a high five as they won their fight. ''We did it!''

"That's SO cool! Yugi-san and Ichigo-kun work together so well that their combine power is unbelievable! SO AWESOME!" Judai declares energetically as the other Mew Mews agree. Mew Erika was very proud on how well those two form a bond this quick.

"_Both Yugi and Ichigo are incredible. Maybe... Ichigo is getting used to be a Mew Mew because of his help and support._" She says in thought with a smile. The more she thought about it, the two are a good team: one who uses his sword to protect and the other who protects others with her bell.

Kish slowly rose back up, still not believing that his power-up Chimera was defeated so easily by Mew Ichigo, but also by the Dragon Knight too. He shouldn't have lost so easily, not like this. He clinches his fist on the dirty he was on, grinding it as he had it

"YOU WILL NOT GET AWAY OF THIS! PREPARE YOURSELF!" Kish exploded of rage as he appeared his two zais out and charged at the knight with full attention to beat him. Yugi notices that as he simply sighs as he's too tired to fight, but he declares to end this as he raises his sword and it starts glowing.

"Kish... I am SO tired of you that I just don't want to fight you anymore, but... If you really want to end this, that's fine with me! TAKE MY FULL POWER! _**DRAGON SLICE ATTACK... MAX POWER!**_" Yugi roars as he swings his sword down and unleashes his improved version signature attack at the alien warrior. Kish was too sure and too angry to simply dodge it as he blocks Yugi's attack with his twin daggers. He clashes with it and tries to push it back or cut it in half, but the attack was too much for him. The improved _**Dragon Slice Attack**_ explodes and pushes Kish down as he crashes down to the ground below with both his Dragon Swords broken, badly injured by the explosion.

"Not... possible. I guess... I'll have... to retreat... for now." Kish slowly says as he slowly gets up on his feet, still too whooshing to fight. He then reaches his palm out as his invisible, water-like portal opens up and walks towards it.

"Remember... we are never done! Till... we finish this... next time, human... kid!" Kish finally adds as he enters it and disappears along with the portal.

Yugi sighs of relief that he and everyone else did it to beat the alien enemy. He felt happy that his friends are okay, but felt something strange in him during the fight, so much so that he drops on his knees for how weak he felt all of a sudden. He felt this same way slightly during his fight with Dark Leader Dragon, but it didn't bother him much.

"Alright! We kick butt and save the day! I'm still pump up to continue fighting!" Judai shouts as he rises his hand to the sky as his hero disappears. The Mew Mews and the Dragon Knight couldn't help but smile at him.

"Well... this means we have another ally on our side." Mew Erika says with her hands on her hips. The other Mew Mews sigh that this is going to be very interesting and weird for them, except Pudding who was excited about the new friend.

"I can't wait to fight that alien guy and those Dark Lords too!" Judai declares of excitement as he hangs on both Yugi and Mew Ichigo around his arms like good buddies. The two blushed for the choice they made.

Even though he was happy that they came out of this alive, Yugi couldn't help but become unease by the strange feeling he has lately. Could it be the struggle of all the fights? No, it has to be something else.

_''What's with me lately? I feel strange when I start losing my calm, and that has barely ever happened to me._'' Yugi said to himself, sounding very concern on these feelings, especially when these feelings have to do with his friends… and Ichigo. ''_Then why this feeling when I fight to protect my friends, especially Ichigo-kun? What the hell does this all mean?_''

Mew Ichigo noticed the struggle of worry Yugi was having, making her unsure on why he's like that.

After a few minutes, the other Mew Mews left while the two Mew friends, the Dragon Knight and the Osiris Hero went back to school. During that time, the strange man was observing them with displeased as Yugi won again. He then immediately left the area fast, deciding to finally make his move.

Then after a few minutes, Jonouchi and the rest woke up with some pain on their body. He says with an exhausted look. "What... Where am I? Did I get attack by an elf?"

"I think you just found your first clue, Sherlock Baka." Anzu mutters while still feeling dizzy. Honda then fell down back to the ground.

"Okay... let's take five then go back to class..." Anzu says before fainting. Jonouchi soon followed, but not before he could utter his last words. "I'm now... one step to you... you pink hair cat jerk...!"

All three friends were back again on the ground, resting for an hour or two until they got conscious again.

**Hours later****... on a rooftop:**

Kish was lying on the top of a building with a frustrated face. Not only did he lost, but also lost to that human again. The driven rage of seeing a human beating him again was getting to him.

"Dang it again! I lost again, but I won't lose again. I just have to think of a plan." He says as he gets up and thinking with a mopping expression. ''And fast or Pie and Tart will notice what I'm up to… especially the master too.''

Just then, he felt someone's presences. He says with a serious look. "Who's there? Show yourself or suffer my wrath!"

"Oh, I believe I touch a nerve too soon, did I?" A voice says as someone steps out from the shadows. I was the same man in black. Kish didn't seem worry that it was a human, but he felt something strange about him; something quite, unhuman about this man.

"Who are you and why should I care?!" He demands the man who simply grins at him. He then says as he slowly removes his black sunglasses. "Why should you care? I show you because this human form won't get us anywhere."

As soon as he removed them, Kish notices in horror that his eyes color were black/dark red pupil, red iris and slightly dark yellow sclera. Then a dark aura appear and engulf him as he transform into a dark, evil humanoid dragon, covering himself and some of his space with his long, and demonic black cape.

"What... what the hell are you?!" Kish demanded, sounding scared, as he distances himself a little from him. This was a first for the alien to see such an evil creature like this.

"I've been watching you, Kish, and I couldn't help but not say hello. But beside the point... I am Dark Leader Dragon, and I am here to ask for your assistance!" The great and evil Dark Lord proclaims as he introduces himself to the alien warrior. Kish just stares at this demonic creature, curious what he wants with him, which made the alien to form a smirk.

So now the man was really the same enemy of Yugi's who has an interest on Kish. What is going for and what will happen? Will they work together or much worse? And what is this pressure Yugi's feeling and will it show itself to all? That... and more, until next time!

**To be continued****…**

**(ENDING 1: Thank You! By Home Made Kazoku from Bleach)**

Thank you for another great chapter. I thank those who are helping me get this story notice and enjoy it. For those who love it, please review my story and give me your opinions or thoughts to it.

The next episode... Kish's ultimate counter-attack and most powerful Chimera Animas... of Darkness! And... A small gasp of Yugi's past is showed and the new hidden power of Yugi will be finally reveal! PREVIEW:

Yugi: Maybe I'm going insane, but I think I'm losing my mind about these strange outbursts. Maybe… it's because of Ichigo-kun?

Ichigo: Yugi-kun is worried about something, and I want to help him in some way. He has been helping me for a long time, and yet I never truly owe him. I got to find a way.

Kish: Not before I kill the boy you care about and make everyone know you belong to me!

Yugi: I WON'T LET YOU HURT ANYONE! Next time in Yugioh! Dragon Knight Reborn: Explosive Feelings of Hope and Power! Unleash your Roar, Yugi's Inner Power Revealed!

Ichigo: Yugi-kun… something is happening to him. Also, please remember to read, enjoy and review! See you next time.


	17. 16: Love to Protect, Anger to Fight!

**Yu-Gi-Oh! : Dragon Knight Reborn!**

_**Created by: DragonKnight15**_

**Disclaimer: This story is a copyright from me. I also may have used other plots from other authors. Almost all characters, objects, names, places, powers, moves, events, plots and weapons are not original worked. They were already made from other manga, anime and cartoon stories. They are also already copyrights that I do not own. This story is an anime story. P.S.****This story is also a crossover of other anime/cartoon stories like Naruto Shippuden, Bleach, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Sonic X plus other Sonic video game plots and characters, Danny Phantom, FullMetal Alchemist, Sailor Moon, Pok****émon**** and others more. Others like Doctor Who at the moment, later on. Later on this volume, I am using Erika Aoyama and Mew Erika from Redwallfan2000 from Fan as one of the other characters in this anime story. Ichigo Momomiya has also the name of "Tokadul" and she is 17 years old than 13 like in the anime. ****This is not also a copy of either any "Dragon knight" or "Dragon Knights" stories, but it's weird that I never heard of them until now. It is my idea, even if the names of it are weird. ****Most names are in their Japanese or English versions. If you don't get it, look at in the Internet.**** Note: Most Duel Monster card names will be in their English names. ****Also, most cards effects are change into their anime version.**

Hello Readers, this is Redo Episode 16 of the new mini arc, a Mew world and the untold legacy of the Ten-Tailed Dragon! Hope you love it! Have fun! And remember to review! **P.S. I do not own them all or any of them except this crossover story, so I wrote the band's or artist's name that wrote that song which I do not own again.**

* * *

**OLD: I am also sorry that I didn't make a small scene when Pikachu and Masha meet. I promise in the next episode there will be something like that. Or maybe in the next, next episode where a new and real true Arc of this volume will be about. Sorry again and please be patient!**

**ALSO… BIG CHANGES FOR THIS EPISODE THAN THE OTHER OTHERS! I needed to change it.**

* * *

**Special News (OLD): Everyone, I yet again requirement you, my readers and fans to check out the fanfics of my good friend, Redwallfan2000. At the moment, he has three current stories he's working on and I hope you guys read them like Guardian Digimon Book 1: Guardian of the Seas. This story puts 5 series into one where heroes unite to find and restore the Guardian Digimons who stop a dangerous and powerful evil Digimon who is being revived to rule all! This story is wicked cool and hope you guys check it out! Also, DKR's current main villain, Dark Leader Dragon is in that story as yet again the main villain who got marry with a dangerous villain from the Negima series, Evangeline A.K. McDowell. I know you'll love it!**

* * *

**Here's the intro: The Earth... is a great place where humanity and all other creatures live and learn to evolve little by little, but this great world has Darkness in it too. Evil beings who wish to conquer this world and everyone. **

**Only one being stood against them to show everyone the power of light and hope, but this great mythical dragon wasn't able to stop them. He gave his powers and hope to a human that was known by his name, the Dragon Knight! **

**Before this hero also met his end, he gave the legendary Dragon Sword and his hopes and dreams to the next knight, his youngest son who is destined to become a legend by the sides of his comrades and his love. This hero... is the Hero of Light, the Last Dragon Knight of Light!**

* * *

**(OPENING 1: Melissa by Porno Graffitti from Fullmetal Alchemist)**

**Volume 1: Episode 16: Explosive Feelings of Hope and Power! Unleash your Roar, Yugi's Inner Power Revealed!**

**In the previous episode of DKR****:**

_Erika finally started school in Domino with Judai too, who had no choice but to go to school. Not so good for him at first, and still won__'t enjoy school, at all. _

_Jonouchi declared he will find out who are Tokyo Mew Mew which made both Ichigo and Erika unease for someone like him to figure them out._

_Meanwhile, Kish planed his next attack at Yugi and Ichigo that got Judai to know Ichigo's secret identity as Mew Ichigo, as the two fought a Fusion Chimera, using the spirits of Yugi__'s friends.__ Things looked bad for the two, until Judai finally acted and helped them out as the other Mew Mews soon arrived. _

_Thanks to their friends, Yugi and Ichigo used their first new combination attack to defeat Kish's Chimera and returned Yugi's friends back to normal._

_With the latest defeat, Kish became more obsessed with the destruction of the Dragon Knight, which soon got the attention of the Dark Lord who was the man, observing their fight so far. Revealing himself, what will Dark Leader Dragon do for Kish? What is his endgame? _

_What will happen next?_

**And now the conclusion****...**

Flapping his wings as he stayed airborne, Dark Leader Dragon was still grinning to meet this stranger from space. Kish should have be shock and afraid by the sight of the creature, but he wasn't for some strange reason.

He then asks with a questionable, grinning face. "Who... no, do I know you?"

The Dark Lord then almost fell down on the floor that he never heard of him with a sweat drop on his head. The insult would cause the alien his life, but the Dark Lord didn't wish to kill him… yet. He soon responds with a half surprised expression, showing his fangs. "I should have guessed. It seems that not all the beings in the universe ever heard of me and also by the fact that your race was trying to survive in that dead planet after leaving the Earth."

"What?! You know about my race?!" Kish demanded in shock that this dark being knows that. The Dark Lord grins again as he answers him. "Yes I do... and I have been watching you and your friends trying to gain control of this planet, but fail over and over by those Mew Mews. I also know about your great leader and so-called god, Deep Blue."

Kish widened his eyes in astonished that he knew almost everything about them, including their god. He couldn't believe that he knows. Dark Leader Dragon then adds as he descends slowly. "I have been watching you very closely on how you want Ichigo Momomiya and how you were simply defeated twice by the Dragon Knight. I can help you because for a man who wants or desires to be one that they want… they should, at all cost. That's love for you… and hate."

Kish couldn't reply back or even look at him directly at how frightened that he was being spied, and Kish would be the kind to be the watcher. Yet, this creature was right. He desired Ichigo; she belongs to only him. He floats down to Kish's level, lifts up his claw and reaches it to the alien as he proposes with delight. "I know you're having trouble but don't worry because I'm here. I'm not asking you to join my forces but to give you the power to increase your Chimeras to a level unlike you can never imagine. All I want... is to hear you say yes. What do you say?"

Kish doubted to not even shake his hand and agree; he is a proud warrior who doesn't need help. However, he couldn't get that human kid's face off his mind on how much he already humiliated him. Unlike that other knight who protects Ichigo and hates, the Blue Knight, that human boy... was more annoying and more protective for Ichigo. He... needed help and this was his own chance.

"Alright... I say yes! You help me... but I deal with that human pest and I get Ichigo for me and only me!" Kish agrees as he demands those things for himself. The Dark Lord agrees as the two shake on it. Kish felt the great evil pressure on shaking his claw; it almost felt close or higher than Deep Blue's presence.

"Now that we agreed... there are a few things you should know about this." The demon dragon declares as Kish nods to it. The Dark Lord then continues saying. "The first thing is that your alien allies should not be told about us until I reveal myself to them. Second, that human kid you mention... well, his name Yugi Mutou who's a brat to stop our plans. Third, you can have Ichigo but force her to join me! Fourth, the power I'm going to give you will surpass any Chimera you have ever created. And fifth and most important, do any means necessary to wipe off the boy from the face of the earth. If you don't or can't, bring him to me so I can finish him off, but then Ichigo is mine to have. Any questions?"

Kish agrees again to his demands, not wanting to lose anymore. The Dark Lord took out a dark energy aura ball from his other claw and gave it to him. He then says with an evil smirk. "That aura is Dark Power, the power of Darkness, and the source of power I use. When use on someone or something can increase and boost their power to the highest limit. But... be warned to not use it on yourself without my help or you'll lose your mind to complete darkness. And... Kish is it, use it very wisely. One mistake will cause your life."

Kish understood even though he knows his name too. Dark Leader Dragon backs away as he opens up his dark portal. He finally says before entering it. "Good luck then... and try your best; you'll need it."

He enters as he begins to laugh evilly. Kish didn't care about those last words, that monster or whatever he's called himself gave him the power to defeat that human and have Ichigo for himself. In fact, Kish grins evilly for holding the key to destroy the so-called Dragon Knight.

"Finally... I'll make sure to not say a word to either Pie or Tart. Time to see what this power can do! HAHAHA!" Kish declares joyfully as he summons his own portal, enters it and disappears along with it.

**A few days later****... in an unknown dimension:**

This is the spatial dimension where the Aliens have to come up plans, creating more Para Paras and speaking to their master, Deep Blue.

Kish was very busy these days to see what this Dark Power can do with the Para Paras. By just observing them and making tests, the jellyfish-like parasite changed color to dark as they became fiercer and a little hard to tame, but he worked around it.

"So... with these three Para Paras infuse with the three animals I have picked, I'll have the most powerful Chimera Animas ever created." Kish says to himself as he tests on all three Dark Para Para. He then says with a grin. "I might call them Dark Chimera Animas and that Dark Power is beyond stronger than Mew Aqua can ever be. With this, I can-"

"What exactly are you doing Kish?" A voice spoke which surprise the alien warrior. Then another voice says with a small chuckle. "Oh! Kish is trouble... and what are you testing on huh?"

Kish turns to see his two comrades and partners who work to serve Deep Blue and to defeat the Mew Mews, his step-brothers Pie and Tart Ikisatashi.

Pie is the oldest and tallest among the trio. He's wearing a pair of wristbands that cover the whole forearm, a pair of pants, and a sleeveless shirt that has a transparent mid-section. His hair color is somewhat appears to be greyish-purple, and his eyes are somewhat about indigo.

Tart is the youngest and shorty of the trio. He has medium-length brown hair which he has in two pigtails that are quite short. His skin is light and his outfit exposes a lot of his body. He has large pointed ears and golden eyes. His shirt is red and he wears black shorts and bandages around his legs. The problem and the question Kish couldn't answer is why doesn't Tart wear shoes.

"What exactly are you doing Kish? You been acting... quite suspicious ever since you came back." Pie asks while having no emotion or concern on Kish who wasn't bother by talking.

"Yeah Kish, you have been working on something even we don't know. Kinda weird of you... unless it's against those Mew Mews." Tart says with a humorist smile. Kish didn't want to answer those questions, but they might not stop asking him until he breaks.

"Alright, I'm testing out... new Para Paras that might work very effective on Tokyo Mew Mew." He finally says, slightly lying to them. He then thought to himself. "_And to get rid of that human kid too._"

"Hmm... as you wish. We'll let it go, but we'll be watching." Pie responds as he leaves. Tart seemly looks at Kish with his bored look and then leaves with a goodbye wave. Kish sighs as he returns back to work. Soon... he'll be ready for having Ichigo and finishing that annoying human for good.

**Three days later****... at Domino, morning:**

Yugi was walking his way to school with a somewhat exhausted look, yet depressing one too.

''_Yugi, are you alright?_'' Atem asked his partner, appearing in his spirit form. Yugi didn't even bother to turn around as he responded softly. ''_Yeah, just… concern about how things went down last time with Ichigo-kun._''

''_… Yes, I was there._'' The Pharaoh replied, looking suspicious as Yugi just look on his feet. Something happened between Yugi and Ichigo two days ago, involving a spar they had and most would say it was a nice moment, but others might not agree if they knew.

**Flashback****... The day before yesterday:**

_Both Yugi and Mew Ichigo were sparring for a very long time. Since Ichigo didn't have work, she could train with Yugi longer than usual. Ichigo wanted to learn to use Chakra and Jutsus like Yugi can do. She was doing a good job, but still needed more training. _

_After a few, long exercises, the two began their sparring battle. Yet again, Mew Ichigo had the advantage because of her being a cat girl. Because of Yugi's advice, Ichigo was doing better using her cat-like abilities as she was even able to land on all fours even if she fell on her back. _

_Yugi had even taught her a little about close combat, from some he knew some from Jenny, which she needed against the aliens or the Dark Lord or any other villain they might encountered. Even though Ichigo only had her Strawberry Bell as a weapon by Yugi's knowledge, it was still very hard to break or slash even by the Dragon Sword. Then again, Yugi had yet to master real swordsmanship. Even if the bell does break, it self-repairs but takes a while in Ichigo's knowledge. _

_The two were close to even because Yugi's speed had improved slightly. Not to mention his new plan in which Yami would be his lookout for his surroundings, including his blind spot. It was basically having a pair of eyes behind Yugi__'s back.__ After a few hours of sparring, the two sat next to a tree to rest up. They were smiling and very exhausted of fighting. _

"**Wow Ichigo-kun, you're getting tougher every time we fight.**" _Yugi said while sweat came down on his face. _

_"_**You're the one who's tougher, Yugi-kun. If it wasn't for my Mew form, then the spar would be different.**" _Mew Ichigo replied smiling while her own sweat came down too. _

_"_**You know... Even in your Mew form, doesn't your real human form gain strength too?**" _He asked her which caused her to think. Yugi was curious if it was possible, because then Ichigo would be able to handle herself even if she__'s not in her Mew form._

_She thought and thought until she finally answered with a questionable look. _"**You know... I think you're right. I have gotten stronger in my normal form since I fought the Dark Lords. That's kinda cool, and it****'s all thanks to you, Yugi-kun****!**"

_Yugi smiled to hear that. He just couldn__'t help but be happy to be next to her__. There were so many things about Ichigo that's weird and strange and even strange funny, but he liked all those things about her. She__'s actually the first girl he ever been this comfortable with._

_Then by accident, just feeling slightly strange about it, Yugi placed his right hand on Mew Ichigo's gloved hand which got her immediately to notice. The two stared at each other while blushing. She started giggling as she says. _"**Don't make a move on me, will you?**"

"**What?! No, never! I would never do that to you!**" _The tri-color hero yelled nervously, blushing with reddish cheeks, which caused his blushes to become even redder. The Mew Heroine started laughing a bit which caused him to sweat drop. _

"**I'm just joking with you- Nya! I know you would never do that because... you care about me loving Masaya-kun. In fact, with anyone really. That****'s why you're a super nice person, Yugi-kun.**" _Mew Ichigo stated, still smiling at him._

_He calmed down of relief, but a little because he did in one point love her Mew Form, but like a normal fan would be. He knew it was wrong to assume such a thing, but he wondered…. how bad could it become?_

_If he and Masaya switched places and roles, Ichigo would go out with him, if possible. It would be unlikely, but who knows. Right now, he knew better than to think like that. _

_She noticed that look he had, so she said smiling. _"**Yugi-kun, I****'m still sorry about getting your hopes up that day about… you know, that.**"

_He shook his head and then replied, smiling back. _"**Don****'t worry****, I****'m not****. Besides, we****'re friends and partners! I have your back, and you have mines.**''

''**I don't know if I could get this far without you, Ichigo-kun.**" _Yugi added, admitting that he would have never survived this long without her help. Thanks to Ichigo, he wasn't worry about fighting alone._

_She was very happy to hear that as she moved closer to him which caused him to blush. She placed her head on his shoulder and said softly, meowing. _"**Thank you, and naturally I got your back- Nya. I will never let you down, Yugi-kun.**"

_Yugi then noticed her face was also blushing too. He just smiled as he started petting her by her cat ears. It seemed wrong, but she was half cat too so... it was half okay if it's only a while._

_The two rested on the tree for a long time, as Yugi looked at Ichigo, sleeping slightly. This kinda felt wrong because it felt like only the boyfriend should act like this, and also… should he really be this close to her?_

_Is this how partners should act? Or is this completely wrong? The more he thought about this, the more he thought back on how Kish assumed that he loved Ichigo. Those words shouldn__'t affect a person who's only a friend… but were they just friends or partners? And that lead to another question._

''**… Did I… by any chance, only loved Mew Ichigo because she looked exactly like Ichigo-kun?**'' _Yugi muttered to himself, wondering if he already knew both Ichigos were the same, and those feelings… were just reflected on that Ichigo._

_Yugi didn't bother getting that in his head as he just tried to rest up, as these unsure questions started to hurt his stomach for a while._

**End of Flashback****...**

Yugi felt nervous to remember that, but it was nice, at the same time unsure. Ichigo is amazing and great and incredible that... worries him on the fact she would get hurt. And then, Yugi became unease by that fact… if Ichigo would die because of his carelessness. Just as he thought of that, he felt the same pain in his stomach again. Yugi immediately stops walking as Yami notices it.

"_Yugi, are you okay?!_" Yami asks him in thought. Yugi shook off the pain in him and responded mentally with a weak smile. "_Yeah, I'm okay now. Just a stomach pain._"

Yami didn't believe him, but he let it go. He was, however, concerned by his friend who seemed drowsy. It would be probably these last few nights that Yugi woke up in the middle of the night.

''_You had another nightmare last night, didn't you?_'' Yami asked, narrowing his sight at Yugi. The young knight sighs as he replies, showing a sadden face. ''_You notice huh?_''

Yami nodded, remembering how Yugi started muttering stuff from his mouth while having his nightmare, showing terror in his voice by whatever he was seeing. He was struggling all through the nightmare, as if he was either seeing things he didn't want to see, or something else. And then, the muttering stopped and soon Yugi woke up by his own screaming. For a spirit of a dead pharaoh, Atem could feel Yugi's pain as he too had nightmares.

''_Of course. Are you alright about it? It's not the first time I saw you panicking over a nightmare once._'' Yami added, as Yugi just nodded that there were times he did had nightmares, even in the old days and even before all that.

''_… I'm fine now. I just heard a noise was all and I freaked out about it. You know, Boogyman or a monster in my closet thing._'' Yugi replied, slightly smiling at the Pharaoh. Atem, however, didn't believe him. He knew him better than anyone. There was no point for him to be lying.

''_It's not the first time you've said that too. Why are you lying to me, Yugi?_'' The Pharaoh said to himself, questioning Yugi's action. Even if he knew, he didn't bother asking his partner, yet.

Things became quiet between the two as Yugi only wanted to do was to endure today's day of school.

After minutes of walking and arriving to school, Yugi arrive to his classroom, sit on his desk, pretty quiet which made the Pharaoh very worry. He wasn't the only one as Ichigo look at him by the side. They both greeted before class, but he seemed not so glad or cheerful like he usual is. Ichigo could tell something was wrong with him.

"_I wonder what's up with Yugi-kun. Is he still a little nervous about what happen in our last spar? Nay... but it's something else, hopefully._" She thought to herself as she stared at him. Then classes began as she was unable to sleep or put so much attention as she thought of him.

**A few hours later****... at the gym:**

Today would be a half practice, mini kendo tournament. The coach would choose two students and they would fight, including girls to test their skills. Ichigo M was partnered up against Jonouchi which she desperately wanted to destroy him with ease. She could almost taste it which made Erika unease. The endgame was Momomiya winning, as she hit the wooden sword directly at Jonouchi's crouch.

''NOT THE NUTS!'' Jonouchi cried in pain as he was lying on the ground.

Ichigo K was up against Erika which didn't bother her. She says to the orange hair opponent. "I hope you don't go easy on me because I'm a girl."

"Nay. That's not my style to hold back against anyone I have to fight. Bring it!" Ichigo K responds with a small smirk. The two charge with their wooden sword. Because of Ichigo K's skill and speed as a secretly Substitute Shinigami, he has the advantage but was very wrong about. When he went in to strike her, she had a quick prediction as she dodges to the left and strikes him on the ribs in the last second.

"I win Kurosaki-san. You almost got me." Erika declares with a smirk and a wink as she walks away. Kurosaki stood there with a dumbfound face as Keigo laughed. He was then hit by Ichigo K's wooden stick as he walked away without noticing he injured his friend.

Then it was Yugi turn with Judai cheering him to win. His opponent was in the kendo team with Masaya, so he would be a challenge for the tri-color headed. Both opponents stand in their pose to wait for charge. Just the scene of this made Yugi remembered his fights against Dark Leader Dragon.

"_Deja vu. This remains me of all those fight I had so far._" Yugi says as he also remembers all the other fights he had so far. Yugi felt confident that those fights meant something and there was nothing else to fear… sadly that changed as soon as a strange image pop in his heading, revealing Ichigo, lying dead, with a pool of her blood around her by the scythe of the Dark Lord. The very image freaked out Yugi very badly. He never saw such a thing before that he began to lose his guard.

"_What the heck is happening to me? Why am I seeing this?!_" He shouts in thought as the same pain reappeared. Then the coach gave the signal to strike. Yugi's opponent took less than a second to attack him while he didn't charge nor did anything other than endure the pain he has. Ichigo notices something is wrong with Yugi, as his eyes were widened of terror.

"Yugi-kun, look out!" She shouts to him as he finally notices his opponent was about to strike him. Then a strange feeling came to him as he got angry. He swings his wooden sword at his opponent's which cause it to break the other sword with ease and pushes the opponent back as it struck him.

Yugi begins to come down as he notices everyone watching him in surprise. He simply drops his sword and says with a bow. "Sorry... stomach pains. Excuse me."

He then walks away in a hurry as the pain he had left him. Yugi was afraid of himself as Ichigo continued looking at him with great concern. ''Yugi-kun.''

**A few hours later****... back at class:**

The class was watching a documentary about war in the Feudal Era in Japan. Many samurais were battling with one and the other. Yugi was feeling weird, still scared on what he just saw.

''_Why did I freak out like that? Sure, I'm scared of that type of bloody death, but even so… I'm still scared._'' He said to himself, having his left hand over his left cheek, trying to relax and forget what he saw. But even so, the image was so detailed, it scared him. It reminded him… of his nightmare.

Yugi shakes it off as he watches the documentary. He notices one of the samurais had a black amour that reminded him of Dark General Knight and Dark Oak.

"_Man... fighting those guys were rough, but not like Dark Leader Dragon or that Kish._" Yugi says in thought with a boring expression. Then images of those fights came back in his head, which were dangerous because if he made one mistake, it would cause his life and those around him. Suddenly, Yugi imagined an image of seeing Ichigo being beheaded by Dark General Knight when he failed to save her in time.

It felt like a struggle for air as Yugi tried to calm down, only to see more images of those he loved… dying in front of him for failing them. Soon, the pain returned, stronger than before, as he started struggle to endure it. He couldn't hold on that he fell down with his chair too.

"_Why... WHY DAMN AGAIN?!_" He thought loudly in anger as the pain began to pass away. He then notices everyone was watching him again. He quickly gets back up and says again with a bow. "Sorry... stomach pain. Excuse me."

He then quick leaves the room with a worry Ichigo getting more concern on him. As he leaves the classroom, Yugi slowly falls on his bottom and tries to stop the pain. It left after a few more seconds and sat there, holding his hand over his head on what he saw. Those images were just as bad as the nightmares. Just thinking about them made him sweat of fright.

''What could this mean? Are these… warnings or something?'' Yugi muttered to himself, clinching his other hand on the thought that maybe he's putting his friends in danger even if he hasn't told them about his secret. Could it mean… he should avoid them until all the fighting is over.

**A few hours later****... after school, close to sunset:**

Yugi had no idea what's going on with him as he walks back to his house. He was too concern and not in a happy mood to hang out with his friends or anything else. He even told his dearest friends, when Jonouchi asked if they could hang out, and he just refused and left with no explanation.

Yugi didn't want anyone near him, just so to protect them from the dangers he has encountered. He just tried to hurry up back home as soon as possible.

''_… Why did you ditch our friends?_'' Yami asked, appearing behind Yugi. The tri-color headed refused to even answer him, knowing what it might lead to. ''_…_''

Yugi just tried to outrun the Pharaoh, only for Atem to appear in front of him, and he was serious too.

''_Yugi, I have never seen you so scared, or even this strange before. Are you really okay?_'' Yami asked once more, staring at his friend with great worry. He has never seen him like this in a long time that he has to do something. Yugi tried to look away from him, but Atem refused to let him go like this.

''_I am. I just…_'' Yugi struggles to even say the words he wants to say, all because he doesn't want to tell his friend the truth. ''_I just want to go back home._''

''_I know, but I need you to be honest with me. Tell me the reason why you're acting up was because of the nightmare you had last night?_'' The Pharaoh asked once more with a gentler tone, hoping Yugi could open up.

Yugi could see how concern his friend was about this matter. For Atem to act this way… he knew he had to trust him just this once to tell him, about the nightmares.

Yugi took one big breathe, in and out, as he finally spoke. ''_I've never told you this or anyone in that matter… but yeah, it was a nightmare… My nightmare._''

Atem listens to Yugi explaining the nightmare. First, he explained it began ever since he was a little kid. He had this nightmare that was painfully hard to describe and hard to even forget the somewhat pain Yugi went through it. He never knew why he has had this nightmare for multiple times, but Grandpa told him a reason. It was because… Yugi, as a baby, was around his mother's arms before she passed. That has haunted Yugi to think he was so little to even have dreams of his parents' deaths. And each time he had the nightmare; it became slightly clearer and even more terrifying. The nightmare never stopped and continued to somehow pop in Yugi's head once he thought it would never return. The only thing Yugi could do about the nightmares… were to just ignore them and move with his life.

Once Yugi was done explaining, the Pharaoh was left empty, as if he shouldn't have asked anything. He assume it was something less… bad, but that, just hearing the story, made Yami find remorse in the friend who hid something so dark in his life. To witness his parents' deaths and having nightmares about them… it was horrible.

''_You've had nightmares ever since that young? Even the time I was with you and that night you had one, and said it was a noise?_'' Atem finally said softly. Yugi just nodded as he replied quietly. ''_Yeah… pretty much._''

''_And these nightmares are about your mother's death when you were just a baby?_'' Yami asks, as Yugi nods again. ''_… Yeah._''

''_Then why is this the first time I'm hearing this? About this nightmare, and the death of your parents. Was I not a concern to bother with?_'' Yami questioned, feeling as if he should have known this about Yugi a long time ago. When the two began to trust each other, they were able to tell each other what they know about each other.

Yugi knew just like Atem that they would tell each other everything… but he just couldn't.

''_No… I just didn't want my problems to affect yours from getting your memories back. It was a good call, my call._'' Yugi declared seriously, which shocked the Pharaoh with widened eyes. ''_!_''

''_Just never mind, okay_.'' Yugi said, not wanting to say anything else as he went pass him, right through him, and continued walking home.

Atem just stared at Yugi from his back, still startled by what he heard. He knew Yugi more than anyone, and yet, he realized he knew very little about his own partner.

''_I never realize this, but Yugi is right. This is the first time, since I met Yugi that he ever told me something like this? And the first time that now I wasn't busy in restoring my memories._'' Yami admitted, looking with depressed towards his dear friend. He has never once heard Yugi complain about the promise he made to restore his memories, always smiling as he stood beside the Pharaoh as a friend… and now, Atem felt as if he wasn't a good friend to Yugi for not knowing that.''_What kind of friend am I to him? He has helped me, with no concern how long or how dangerous our mission was to restore my memories, and yet he did it without showing any concerns of his own problems._''

Yami went to follow Yugi, still looking sad by this. He too also lost his parents, so he knows the pain Yugi has went through.''_To endure his parents' death while he was just a baby, explains a lot about why Yugi was alone. And knowing this information, I can assume no one else knows about this._''

''_And here I thought I was having it harder, not knowing myself. I never knew… your smile of kindness was more real like the pain you've endured._'' Yami added, admitting that between them, Yugi had the potential to understand pain and loneliness, and how much time he endure alone that one day… he would have so many friends. Atem made a choice as he declared seriously.''_Yugi… I'll try harder to be a better partner for you. I promise, my friend._''

After some time of being quiet, Yugi was able to think to himself, making a decision after some time later, for his issues and worries. He sighs as he finally says. ''… I've made up my mind.''

Yami raised an eyebrow to what Yugi meant by that. What did he make up his mind about?

''Tomorrow, I'm going to tell Ichigo-kun that-'' Yugi was going to say, until he was interrupted by Ichigo's voice, shouting at him. "Yugi-kun, wait up!"

Yugi turns to see Ichigo with a worry face, panting for some reason. She had to hurry and find him, after what Erika told her before the last class.

**Flashback****... during the last pause before the last class:**

_Ichigo was waiting for her good friend Erika who told her to wait. As she arrives to their spot, Erika immediately says to Ichigo. _"**Listen Ichigo, I have a bad feeling about Yugi that going to happen very soon.**"

_The red, pigtailed girl was astonished to hear that. She knew something was strange about him lately, but not like this. She questioned her with worry. _"**Are** **you sure, Erika-chan? Was it one of your predictions?**"

"**No... Something is not letting me see that close. It has to do with something more powerful than... you-know-what.**"_Erika responded as she shook her head. Ichigo became unease by what her friend meant. Erika then added with a smile to make Ichigo a little happy._**"Don't worry. Just watch over him because... you're the only one he trusted the most and it seemed if you're there, then things will get better.**"

"**Thank you Erika-chan. I'll do that as soon as school is over.**" _Ichigo told her friend who was happy to hear that._

**End of Flashback****...**

"Yugi-kun... is something bothering you? I've noticed that you were acting weird and... I just can't stand it if something is wrong with you." Ichigo finally confessed what she needed to ask him. Yugi felt responsible that this was his fault that she's worried, somehow. Even Anzu was asking him the same thing and he didn't tell her why.

"Ichigo-kun... It's just that I've been having strange things happening to me with no reason why or how." He says with concern, narrowing his eyes away from her. He then briefly looks at her with great worry as he continues saying. "This strange feeling has been happening to me since I started being the Dragon Knight. It's like... there's something in me that keeps trying to call me by showing me these nightmares that only grow stronger. And to make it worst, I'm now having recalled the fights I had and they ended up differently. It's just difficult for me."

Ichigo was in shock to hear that, very much. She didn't know this was why Yugi was so bothered about. Even someone as great like Yugi will eventually doubt on what he does, afraid to lose the ones he cares for. She only wished she can help him, but Erika knows she can so she can't give up.

"You don't have to worry about that Yugi-kun! As long as I'm here and everyone else, you never have to worry about those nightmares because... they're nothing compare to our bonds! That... That I promise you!" Ichigo vows with an energetic and cheery tone with her happy smile. Yugi was a bit overwhelmed that she said all that. Yugi sometimes thinks that he and Ichigo are pretty similar, even in their action in protecting and caring about their friends. He couldn't but to trust her words because they were true; as long as he believes his bonds, there's nothing he doesn't need to worry about.

"You're right Ichigo-kun, I will trust on everyone to give me the strength to overcome this." He says with a determine voice which made Ichigo happy to see him like he should be. He then says with a small smile to her. "Thank you, Ichigo-kun. If you were... well... I want to say that..."

As much as he's wanted to say how it means to have met her, something was holding Yugi back to say words, which could've mean the wrong way. And that's when the pain in his stomach happened again, stopping Yugi from finishing his sentence as he crouch in pain. ''_Darn pain._''

Yugi didn't had any idea why this pain always popped out like that, until he soon remembered the times he imagine Ichigo almost dying. ''_Could it be that… I-_''

''…'' Yugi was quiet as his pain slowly disappears, as if he realized what was going on. Ichigo felt uneasiness to see how quiet Yugi has gotten. ''What would you like to say, Yugi-kun?''

''… Listen, I know you said those words that made me happy about stuff, but… maybe it's not a bad thing if we don't spend so much together.'' Yugi decided, looking at the cherry head with a small, sadden smile.

''… Huh?'' Ichigo uttered of confusion, not getting why he would say such a thing. ''If it's about Masaya-kun, we did had our date after a long time and it was great! Well, very great, so we can spend time just the way we're-''

''No! I can't.'' Yugi interrupts her, meaning it with a serious stare. Ichigo easily became alarm by Yugi's decision. ''But… Yugi-kun-''

''I'm sorry, but I don't want you to pick me and dump the person you really love!'' Yugi yells, lying, not wanting to argue or even let Ichigo know the real reason why he's like this as he runs off. Ichigo was left speechless for how she assumed that she loved him over Masaya? She snapped out as she ran after him, not wanting their friendship to end like this for a misunderstanding. ''WAIT! Yugi-kun!''

Yugi grits his teeth, not wanting to fight for any means, as he tries to outrun her. Before he could find a way to lose her, both immediately felt something evil coming their way but it was too late.

With quick speed, a giant, evil looking monster hawk appeared out of nowhere, above their heads, and grabbed Ichigo's arms by its sharp claws. She was screaming as it took her high as Yugi turned, widened his eyes, and shouted to her. "ICHIGO!"

"YUGI!" Ichigo screamed as the monster took her higher. Then they heard a laugh which they both recognize all too well.

"KISH!" Both declared as the alien warrior appeared, grinning evilly as usual. Yugi gritted his teeth for how stupid he was to not be ready for something like this and somehow unease by how Kish had his arms crossed over. Kish then says as his new flying Chimera floated beside its master, as he taps on Ichigo's face. "Well, well, nice to see you're here with, my Kitty Cat."

"What do you want with Ichigo-kun and what's with this new monster of yours?!'' Yugi demanded, angry towards the alien for getting the upper-hand. Not only that, but Yugi could sense the Chimera's energy, and it was different than the previous ones; it gotten even darker and somehow familiar.

''_This new Chimera's energy, it reminds me of someone's presence I know._" Yugi said to Atem who agreed as he too felt the darker aura from the beast. Kish notice the look Yugi was giving and that brought a smirk in his face to see him like this.

"This new Chimera I got from someone... and what I want, right now, is my Ichigo.'' Kish declares as he kisses Ichigo by the cheek, in front of Yugi. The tri-color head glared furious for how dangerous this alien was to have someone nice like Ichigo.

''If you want her so badly, then come and find us… alone. I'll be waiting if you do show up. Hahaha!" Kish announced, smirking towards Yugi to challenge him. With that said, he disappears with his invisible portal as the evil hawk Chimera takes Ichigo in the skies, disappearing from the Dragon Knight's sights. Yugi was more than piss off, he was ready to lose it!

"Damn it! I won't let Kish have you Ichigo-kun... THAT'S A PROMISE!" He shouts at the sky to hope she heard that. He then went and tried to find that flying hawk. It should be easy, but it was faster than it looked. Yugi was depressed to find her, but he needed help. However, right now, all he had was Atem, and he was just as serious to find Ichigo.

''_We'll find her, as a team._'' The Pharaoh promise as Yugi nods with a small smirk, as the two head out to save Ichigo, no matter what it took. All Yugi could think about was to save Ichigo, and apologize for the mistakes he has made. That would be his promise to her.

* * *

_**Commercial Break:**_

_**Yugi: I don**__**'t care if I'll lose myself; I won't let Ichigo-kun down!**_

_**Kish: Show yourself, boy, so I can finally destroy you.**_

* * *

Yugi was running all over Domino with Yami behind his back, as he was concentrating on Ichigo's or the Chimera's energy.

"_Luckily Ichigo-san was learning to have Chakra which she has a few now. We just need to find her or that Chimera._" Yami says in thought while Yugi was too concern in finding only Ichigo. He then asks him mentally: "_Yugi, did you felt that thing's presence?_"

"_Hmm... yeah, sure. Let's just focus on finding Ichigo-kun now!_" Yugi says with a worry and angry tone.

Yami notices how Yugi was truly worried for her very much. It was his fault for making the mistake to hide the truth from her and lying to her with such a thing. He didn't know why he uttered the lie about she'd loving him over Masaya. It felt like an accident, but he wasn't so sure.

Atem soon finds the strange energy from the Chimera, up above a building near them from about a few 10 blocks from them. He takes Yugi there, as the two headed ran as fast as possible to reach it. No matter what he had to do, Yugi must reach Ichigo at all cost. The closer he got to it, the more certain he sensed the Chimera's energy, but also as if he's heading for a trap.

**Half an hour later****... inside a building complex:**

Yugi finally found the evil source as he runs inside the stairway of a building. He was reaching to the rooftop where the feeling was the most strongest. As soon as he reaches the last pair of stairs, he hurries up fast as he opens the last door where he was on the roof.

He immediately saw Ichigo kneeing down on chains on her hands' wrist and her feet while her head was lower down. She was also injured with her clothes almost rip up and torn (from the Manga version of Tokyo Mew Mew: Volume 5 or 6) which made Yugi furious to see her in that state.

"ICHIGO!" Yugi shouts as she raises her head to see a weak smile on her face. Yugi slightly smiles, seeing her okay, as he runs up to her. She then struggled to get out as she said in a very weakly tone. "Yugi-kun... it's... a... trap."

Before he got the chance to be prepared, a fist suddenly appears by his side and hits him hard as he crashes to an air vent. Yugi should've been careful, as he slowly rises on his feet with an exhausted face to see two more Chimera Animas. One was a giant, masculine gorilla while the other was a large, beastly tiger.

"Great... two more. Just my luck to fight them too, huh, Kish!" Yugi says angrily, dusting off the brush on his face, as he looks up and sees Kish with his arm folded and his other Chimera that had chains that were holding Ichigo.

"Nice to see you... Dragon Knight kid, or is Yugi Mutou a better name for you." The alien declares as he stretched his evil smile. Yugi is a bit surprised that he knows his name now while Ichigo is very surprised.

"You know... you had me with your powers, but with my Dark Chimera Animas... you stand no chance in defeating me!" Kish announce as he waves his arm. The Dragon Knight didn't seem so worry about his threat, but was more concerned about those new improved Chimeras. He had to be careful and win against these odds as he stands his ground.

"Not scared, then I'll let my creatures handle you. TAKE HIM DOWN!" Kish orders as his two Chimeras obey and charge at the brave knight. Yugi quickly pulls out his Dragon Sword and shouts as he quickly swings it. "Not going to happen! _**DRAGON SLICE ATTACK!**_"

He then fires his golden, crescent energy slice at both monsters, but they raise their hands as dark aura build up. Then, as the attack comes in, they block it with that same energy with ease.

"_What the heck?! They block my attack with their energy._" The tri-color hero says in thought with a shocking look. Then, without noticing, the Dark Tiger Chimera disappears and reappears in front of Yugi as it strikes him with its sharp claw. Yugi manages to block it, but the monster's claw glow in dark aura and pushes the Dragon Sword back with super ease.

Then, as Yugi was pushed, the Dark Gorilla Chimera appeared from behind him as it sends another punch him from Yugi's back, hitting him and sending him back to the tiger monster. The Chimera makes another strike with its claw, but Yugi brings in his sword to block it again. The claw slash, however, was much stronger as it passes through the sword and injures Yugi on his shoulders, his side ribs and his legs. Yugi gritted his teeth so he wouldn't scream of pain. Then the gorilla monster appears again and sends an uppercut at the Dragon Knight's back and sends him to the sky.

''Yugi-kun!'' Ichigo yells in distress, trying to break free with little use. Kish grins as this is his chance to destroy the pest that has cross his pat for the last time.

''TAKE HIM!'' Kish orders with his hand moving towards Yugi as the Dark Hawk Chimera charges at the mid-falling knight. Yugi wasn't paying attention to the flying Chimera coming at him. It seemed over, but Yugi had a plan.

''_Yugi! Behind you!_'' Yami yell mentally to Yugi who nods with a smirk. As soon as the peak of the Dark Hawk Chimera was near Yugi, the Dragon Knight twirls around, dodging the Dark Chimera and soon sending a powerful kick on the Chimera's back. The Dark Hawn Chimera screams in pain as Yugi manages to land on the ground. ''Got it!''

''What?'' Kish utters in shock, not believing how the boy dodge an attack from his blind spot. Ichigo, however, smiled as she knew what Yugi pulled.

''_Yes! Yugi-kun and the Pharaoh guy are working as a team! They can turn things around!_'' The red haired pigtail said happily, remembering back that Yugi told her he would be working on protecting his weak spots.

Yugi and Atem smirk to each other, amazed that their teamwork saved them. Thanks to the Pharaoh having his back, Yugi will know what will be coming from his back and sides.

"How you like that, Kish! Now I will change this fight around and around! _**DRAGON SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!**_" Yugi shouts as he forms his hand seal and 9 Dragon Clones appear as they all charge at the Dark Chimeras.

The Dark Tiger Chimera leaps towards them as it disappears with its lightning speed. Within 5 seconds, the Dark Chimera sends multiple slashes that not even the naked eye could see. Then it appears besides the other monsters as all the Dragon Clones were destroyed. The Dark Tiger Chimera charges again at Yugi who knocks back with great force, allowing the Dark Gorilla Chimera to attack Yugi to the left.

''_To your left!_'' Atem declared, giving his partner the warning to dodge. Yugi nods as he manages to dodge the gorilla Chimera's attack, and then jab it by the rib. ''Got it!''

The Dark Gorilla Chimera back off as the Dark Hawk Chimera charges at Yugi by the far right.

''_Your right!_'' Atem declared as Yugi dodged away from the right, avoiding the flying Chimera. ''Got it!''

Both the gorilla and hawk Chimeras continue their assault, as Yugi dodges every one of their attacks.

''Please, keep missing.'' Ichigo prays, believing that Yugi can win this fight with his and the Pharaoh's team work. Kish started to get displeased on how the knight was dodging those attacks without even looking. This made the alien angry as he snapped his finger and the Dark Tiger Chimera charges towards Yugi by the front, as the knight was distracted.

''_The front!_'' Yami warned once again, making Yugi smirked that he was hoping for it. As soon as Yugi dodges the tiger's attack, he intends to eliminate that one, and then doing the same thing with the other two. Taking them down one by one is the only way Yugi can win and he knows he can. ''_Easy! Let's end this!_''

Now making his turn, Yugi intends to dodge by jumping over the tiger. However, as he soon as he made a full turn, Yugi widened his eyes in shock as the Dark Tiger Chimera tackled him. ''What?''

The tackle was no ordinary one as the tiger's fur was very spiky and it stung Yugi by the chest, sending him back in pain. ''AWW!''

Ichigo widened her eyes in horror, seeing Yugi getting injured like that. Kish smirks as he snaps his finger twice as the other Chimeras obey. The Dark Gorilla Chimera charges at the stunned knight.

''_Your left!_'' Yami warns Yugi, as he plans to dodge it only to be seconds too late as the gorilla sends his punch before Yugi could make a full turn.

Next the Dark Hawk Chimera flies at Yugi by his right as he's being sent to its direction.

''_Your right!_'' Yami warns again, as Yugi plans to not get hit by blocking the hawk's attack, only for the flying Chimera to hit his gut with its large wings. The hit sent Yugi back, coughing out his own blood from his mouth as he slides on the ground, struggling to keep moving.

''_They're faster now? Darn it!_'' Yugi realizes as the Dark Chimeras begin to move too fast for Yugi or Atem to spot them anymore.

''Hahaha! I don't how you were able to dodge those first ones, but my Dark Chimeras can adapt and become even more powerful!'' Kish declares proudly, watching as the Dark Chimeras continue to assault Yugi with blitz attacks before he could even dodge. Ichigo started to panic as Yugi wouldn't be able to last for long.

''It's going to end soon, for you.'' Kish said in a threatening tone, as Yugi was being pummeled over and over and over. He didn't expect his plan to fail so badly, all because he wasn't faster enough to keep up with Atem's warnings.

Ichigo could only see in horror as the only person who wants to save her is slowly getting himself killed. She couldn't take it that he's dying for her anymore. She tries to once again to get loose from those chains, but she was unable to break then. Ichigo started to hit her hand on the ground for how weak she was.

"_No... No! If only I was stronger to break free from these than I can save him! Yugi-kun, why!_" She shouts mentally in frustration as she's unable to do anything. Then she sees the Dark Gorilla Chimera appears at top of the falling Yugi after one blow as it gets ready to send out a double hold punch at him.

"YUGI-KUN, LOOK OUT!" Ichigo shouts at him as Atem did the same. ''_YUGI, MOVE OUT OF THE WAY!_''

Yugi hear them both and tries to turn as fast as possible, but it was too late. The gorilla monster sends it double impact attack and hits the Dragon Knight directly hard onto the floor like a meteor. It left rubber as Yugi was badly hurt. He tried to get up, but then the Dark Gorilla Chimera sends another punch that he stopped him from getting up and held him there.

"Well... this seems to be the end for you, Yugi." Kish finally says with the same grin as a weaken Yugi screams as the gorilla manages to break both his right arm and left arm, making him unable to stand up again or even move his sword.

"_Damn it! It broke my right arm and right leg. I can__'t move now._" Yugi muttered to himself, trying his best to stand on one leg, but the gorilla continues to assault him from even getting up. Feeling the powerless of not being able to fight anymore, the powerless to watch as Kish wins, and the powerless to let Ichigo down, drove Yugi to think he can't win now.

''_I'm sorry… everyone, Atem, and even you, Ichigo-kun. I shouldn't have fought Kish alone. Darn it!_'' Yugi says mentally as he was unable to move and couldn't break free. Ichigo had tears dropping in her eyes, watching him suffer because of Kish and his stupid reasons. She too felt powerless to watch someone she cares about, left in such a position; she couldn't help but cry over it.

"Just give up, human boy. You cannot ever defeat my improve Chimeras. Surrender and meet your end!" Kish demanded to Yugi who was smiling weakling. He didn't know why he was smiling, but Yugi had to. He responds to him, not letting him win over his willpower too. "It's not like me... TO GIVE UP ON ANYONE, INCLUDING ICHIGO-KUN!"

Kish got angry as this pest refused to give up on himself or on her. Yugi spits out some of his blood as asks the alien with a serious, weakened look with one eye open. "Hey, I got something I want to ask you... How did you create these new pets of yours?"

"That's a simply question... a dragon gave me the power to increase my Chimeras' power to their limit! That was from Dark Leader Dragon!" Kish answers with a smiling grin. Yugi smirk slightly, guessing this was his doing.

"I should have guessed. You're... an idiot to accept that from that demon monster! He'll use you to kill me… and Ichigo-kun!" Yugi shouts at him on how stupid he was to do that deal. Kish wasn't threat or didn't even care about that.

"I really, really don't care what happens. As long as I have my Ichigo, then nothing means to me even if I sold my soul for power. That does, however, remind me of the deal which was that... I have to kill you to keep her as my bride.'' Kish declares as he brings out his twin zais on both hands. Ichigo was completely scared and frightened that... Yugi is going to die because it was her fault. All because of the Dark Lord, the monster that says he's her uncle Akumu.

"Go ahead! Try to and then I'll beat you down!" Yugi shouts as he tries to move his left arm, but realized that that arm is also broken too. Yugi slightly smirks at how bad he has it now, as the alien warrior was now in front of him. Kish was now a little hesitated to do it, but he had to so he can have Ichigo.

"You're very stubborn, and maybe you and I could have been rivals, but sadly no. When it comes down to it, Ichigo is mine and mine alone." Kish says as he prepares to end Yugi's life, by piercing his heart. Ichigo was getting more and more scared that she could hold it no more. Even if she couldn't fight, she had to stop this from happening to Yugi; someone who has helped her along the way and even trusted her most important secret to him.

"KISH! DON'T YOU DARE HURT YUGI-KUN!" Ichigo yells at him as Kish stops. Both Kish and Yugi stare at Ichigo, shocked, who was crying with rage. She then says to the alien, as angrily as she could say it to him. "Even if you do kill Yugi-kun, nothing will change between you and me. I can never love someone... who hurts those I care about, EVER!"

Kish stares at the cherry hair, as he walks up to her and says with an uncaring, confused look. "What's the point with that? When you and I spend our lives together after I deal with him, then we'll be happy."

Ichigo started to get even angrier as he gave her a smile which she couldn't stand. It wasn't like Yugi's; it meant nothing to her. She understood that love is mystery, but the love Kish was showing her only made her hate him even more. She shouted of anger and rage. "NEVER! I can... NEVER love you! I will... NEVER forgive you and when I break free, I will defeat you and then destroy ever one of those ugly, evil, and hurtful CHIMERAS OF YOURS! I WILL... DESTROY EVER ONE OF THEM!"

With just saying that, the Dark Hawk Chimera gave an evil, dark glare, threatening by the girl's words, as it swoops in and strikes Ichigo on her back. Both Kish and Yugi were very surprised that it attacks her, even when she was unable to protect herself. Scratches of blood came down on her back as it hurt her a lot.

"Dark Hawk Chimera, I did not order you to ATTACK ICHIGO!" Kish shouts to his Dark Chimera. The hawk monster disobey him as it swoop in and attacked Ichigo again as she fell down, weakling and in so much pain. Yugi watched in shock that she got hurt because she was defending him.

"ICHIGO! You pathetic excuse of a Chimera! I order you to not attack her!" Kish shouts again at the flying beast. Then the Dark Tiger Chimera charges at Ichigo, but Kish saw it coming as he intercepted it with his daggers. ''_Now I can't control this one too! Damn._''

Yugi was completely stunned in fear in his eyes as he looked at Ichigo. She had blood coming from her wounds which the nightmare always had and he couldn't help himself from being afraid of it. He couldn't believe... he couldn't protect her from what he wanted to avoid. He was unable to do anything to save her, only watch as someone else died.

"No... no... Ichigo-kun, wake up! Ichigo! ICHIGO-KUN!" He shouts frighteningly as Ichigo didn't responds. He thought... she's dead as the pain returned even more intense. His chest, his stomach, his heart were in so much pain as he gotten angry. He couldn't save her was the word that repeated in his head as it screamed all around him.

''_It's my fault. I tried to push her away to protect her and now she could be die because of me._'' Yugi said, blaming himself for the mistake he has committed. The guilty was enough for him to start crying at how he let her down.

"No... No... NO! I can't lose Ichigo-kun, I can't! I CAN'T!" Yugi yells painfully and suffering as the pain didn't stop. He felt like he was going to die by a heart-attack or worse. He was going to lose everything, until something flash in his head; the images of that nightmare.

Yugi didn't want to look at those images, he hated them, he was done with them… but for some reason, he had to try to look, and at least understand his nightmares.

As soon as he stares at the images, Yugi starts to realize, as the images of that dream pops up even more, that it wasn't a nightmare; it was a memory as the whole thing show itself to him. He slowly closed his eyes as everything came together.

**Flashback-Daydream****... **

_In Yugi's view of vision, it was raining as Yugi was seeing everything in a baby__'s point of view__. He was slowly being carried by someone or something who or what was moving very slowly. He immediately recognized that he was being headed to his Grandpa's house. Then the movement stopped as he was lower on the arms of a blond haired woman with light rose hair on her tips smiled at him, showing some of her dirty blood on her mouth and multiple scratches all over her face._

_Yugi saw right away in startle, that the woman he__'s looking at was_ _his mother, Maiurua or May Mutou. This was his mother, the woman he looked in an album that his Grandpa called her a goddess for how kind she was. She had a very weak smile as she stared at him._

"**Hi, Yugi, my wonderful baby boy, it seems...** '' _May was saying softly before coughing out blood at her other hand._''**You won't be able to see me or daddy ever again. I'm...** ''

_She coughed again, covering it, as her eyes became blurry._ ''**Sorry for not being there for you at least a little longer.**"

"**Listen... I need to say something to you… before I pass away. Please remember this until you remember again when you get older.**" _She asked her son, smiling as she got paler. Yugi widened his eyes that his nightmares were not just a memory, but a message too._

''**You're... very special to not just us, but to everyone in this whole world. You have now something... that not even your father ever had as a knight. When you become a knight of hope, there will be some time till their powers reveal themselves to you to help you. Just remember...**'' _Maiurua was saying, before she began coughing out blood, struggling to even move anymore._

''**To never let your anger or hatred to consume you. Remember to believe, in your heart, for those you will eventually care and love to overcome their power. Always use your anger towards those who hurt your friends and reverse it into love to protect every one of them. That way, you won****'t be afraid if you mess up.**"

_Yugi could understand every word she told him, but had no clue what she meant. He didn't, but...he somehow knew what she was talking about. He had been scared, afraid to lose anyone, and afraid he might lose it, and so… he shouldn__'t let that bother him and use those emotions to protect those around him. His Grandpa did say his mother was a strange one, but she always spoke the truth._

_She then says as her head started to lower by how weak she gotten and started crying. _"**Love those you care about and remember that you****'****re our son, so you have your father's compassion and forgiveness towards those who do wrong, and you also have my...**''

_May was unable to finish as she coughs again, harder and rougher, and she smiles, as if she knew her time was up._

''**Never forget… ****That... I... and your father... will always be there for you... and Jenny... and Zeke. Never... give up on the person you will love and those you care for and never... give up on... being you.**" _May said, smiling as best as she could. __Yugi couldn't help but cry by the fact that he was not there beside her. His mother's own tears were dropping on him which made his tears even sadder._

"**Yugi... I only wish... I would see you grow up to be a handsome little man like your father. For now... I guess you can say it… we will meet again when the time comes. So, I'll see you again... my cute-y son...**" _Maiurua finally spoke her last words as she stops crying and made a happy smile as her head lay on a wall. Then everything turned white as Yugi could say, knowing what he had to do. _"**Mother... thank you.**"

**End of Flashback-Daydream****...**

Kish was having trouble with tiger and hawk Chimeras as they kept attacking him. Ichigo slowly wakes up, still in pain by that blow, as she raises her head to see something going on with Yugi. His body began to radiate of pure red, fiery aura that surrounded him instantly. His hair began to become a bit longer on the front and the back as it got a little wilder and spikier. Some of his teeth and nails became sharper and longer like a beast. He slowly exhales some air from his mouth as he opens his eyes that were now red, slitter pupils.

''What… the?'' Ichigo mutters, startle by what she just saw. The Pharaoh was also watching it and he couldn't believe it either. Was it a miracle?

Without even looking, Yugi pushes the Dark Gorilla Chimera hands off him with his right elbow like he was a pillow. The force was enough to push the gorilla chimera as Yugi immediately stands on all fours as he jumps and sends out a double kick on the gorilla which send it flying and crashing down on the floor. He got on his feet with a serious look as he pulls the Dragon Sword by its ribbon from the ground and throws it at the Dark Hawk Chimera which slashes it and damage it by the left talon. Kish notices in shock that the knight is back up, and that would be impossible. ''_There's no way he can be up again. Not in the condition he was left!_''

Yugi quickly disappears and instantly attacks the Dark Tiger Chimera with one slash, as he reappears behind it, as the monster falls on the ground. Kish was astonished, but also anger by how he did it. He then notices in shock that his injuries were healed up, including his broken body parts.

''What the hell… ARE YOU?!'' Kish yells in rage at him. Yugi ignores his words as the alien charges, only to find that Yugi has disappeared again. Kish turns around to find him, as he reappears beside Ichigo. ''_What is he now? He's too silent, making him even more dangerous._''

Ichigo was startled to see Yugi move so fast and that scared her, especially the silent way he fought. She began to panic, recognizing that look in him, something she saw once in Erika.

"_No... not again. First was Erika-chan and now Yugi-kun. No... I don't want to see him hurt me!_" She says loudly in her head as he got closer. Ichigo was scared, afraid by the eyes Yugi had. She covers herself with her arms and tries to look the other way. He raise his sword and she thought he was going to cut her in half, but instead cuts the chains she was grabbed on.

"Hey... Ichigo-kun, you okay?" Yugi asks as he shows his demon fangs as he closes his mouth, smiling slightly. Ichigo stops panicking, hearing his normal voice, as she slowly turns to see Yugi, sadden as some tears were on his face. The cherry hair looked right at his demonic eyes. Even though they were evil-looking and reddish, she saw a sparkly look in them that... this was Yugi-kun, the same lovable guy she met and cares about.

"Yugi-kun... is that you?" She asks with stun look. He slowly says as he gives her a thumb up and a small smile. "I'm better than okay... I'm more than 100% better."

She stared to cry to hear that as she rushes in and hugs him which surprised him a lot. She knew, by just his voice… that this was Yugi's and only him. She cries as she hugs him tighter. "I'm... so happy to see that you're still you, Yugi-kun!"

"Umm... what do you mean by that?" Yugi asks in confusion. She blinks in surprises, as she slowly lets go off him. She stares closer to the change that has happened to Yugi, confirming what made her scared. She takes her small, mirror from her pocket which was okay. She says to him as she shows his reflection through the mirror. "I mean this. You... eh, got something on you."

He looks in shock to see what happen to him. He starts touching his fangs, and then his nails, and his hair, well his hair still look normal. It was more shocking was his eyes. The first two things that got in his head was 1) He had eyes of a dragon by the opinion of him reading about them and 2) What he's going to explain to either Jenny or Grandpa? The Mutou eyes are a family thing that never changes, so he's doom if his sister finds out about this.

"Man... this is pretty cool, but mess up too! I'm glad that those eyes do not remain me of Dark Leader Dragon, but come on!" He declares upsetting, lowering his head with a sweat drop. Ichigo just stare at him, and then giggles, knowing that's Yugi-kun. He gave her a serious look that it wasn't funny.

"HEY! Stop ignoring me! We have unfinished business, Yugi!" Kish announces angrily, ruining their moment, as his three Dark Chimera Animas stood below him as he floats. Yugi turns to see them with a serious, angry glare. He was sick and tired of them!

"Kish! I won't ever forgive you for accepting the Dark Lord's deal and for capturing Ichigo-kun! For everyone that I want to protect and love, I... WILL... DEFEAT... YOU!" The Dragon Knight shouted as he points his sword at him while the red aura burst out like strong wind. Ichigo recognizes that the red aura was like Chakra, but different for some reason.

"Ichigo, transform! We need to end this fast." Yugi orders her which surprises her. Ichigo never heard him say something so serious like that, but she nods as she takes out her Mew Pendant and shouts out. "Eh, right! Mew Mew Strawberry... Metamorphose!"

Her Mew Pendant glow as pink light engulf as she emerges as a heal Mew Ichigo. Yugi was amazed that she can heal after transforming, or temporary not having the injury. She then says heroic as she enters her cat pose. "Kish, I can also never forgive you for all the evil deeds you did to me and for Yugi-kun the most! For the Earth's future, I'll be of service- Nya!"

Kish wasn't so impressed if Ichigo is helping, but he doesn't want her to get hit by those unstable Chimeras. He still had to work on that. He then orders them as he points his finger at Yugi. "Attack only that human brat, but leave my Ichigo alone!"

They obey this time around as they only charge at the power-up Yugi. The enraged Dragon Knight decides to not let Ichigo to get hurt too, so he leads them in other direction as they follow. Mew Ichigo saw this, but allowed him to do this, knowing he can handle them. She instead focuses her attention towards Kish.

''_Are you really fine?_'' Atem asks Yugi, still stunned by what he witnessed. He never saw his partner act like the way he just did. Yugi turns to him half way, as he smirks. ''_I kinda am._''

"And now I'm going to take all of you down!" Yugi declares as he turns around and goes towards the three Dark Chimeras. The Gorilla plans to send out another punch at the tri-color head knight, but instead of dodging, he grabs it one just one hand.

"_I'm... stronger now. I'm also faster too. What is this surge of power I have now?_" Yugi questions with a calm, to a smirking face as he sends his own punch with the hand that was holding his sword, as the gorilla chimera was sent and crashing on the tiger one. ''But I can't help but enjoy fighting back!''

Yugi was easily distracted as the hawk monster comes down at high speed. Atem manages to see the monster coming its way towards his friend.

''_Yugi, the-_'' Yami was warning him, until Yugi replies with a smirk. ''I know.''

The Dark Hawk Chimera went in for the kill, only to missed Yugi completely. Atem was shocked by how Yugi did that, without even turning around and yet he dodged that too fast to see him.

"_This power... I was and am still angry, but it's not like the Seal of Orichalcos... I still want to defeat those monsters and protect my friends!_" Yugi declares in thought as he remembers those hard times when he, Yami and the rest had to face Dratz and the Orichalcos and how he and Yami gave in that evil power. However, this one wasn't all evil; he could feel a balance in his soul and spirit, as if he can do anything. If his mom meant what she said to him as a baby and in the dream, then he trusts this power.

"This power... is my POWER to protect those I care about! Take this! _**DRAGON SLICE ATTACK!**_" Yugi shouts as he swings and unleashes his crescent energy slash, but this one had a red outline as it increase its speed and power. The attack strikes the Dark Chimera with ease as it falls down to land on the gorilla monster.

Then his senses spotted the Dark Tiger Chimera, coming from his left as it charges to attack. He shouts as he forms a hand seal. "_**DRAGON SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!**_"

Then a dozen Dragon Clones appear as they all send multiple punches and kicks at the tiger monster. The attacks were amazingly strong that the tiger was unable to stand on all fours. Then 6 Dragon Clones grab it by the legs and toss it with the other two who were about to get up, but got hit.

Then all the Dragon Clones, in pairs of two, charge in their energies to form a _**Dragon Rasengan**_.

"Take ALL of our FURY! _**MULTI-DRAGON RASENGAN BARRAGES!**_" All the Dragon Clones shouted as they launch a powerful, 6 hit blasts with the chakra, shape ball dragon heads as the attacks damage all three Dark Chimeras to the point that they are out for the count. Atem was amazed as Yugi smirks to see them beaten for good.

''_Incredible._'' The Pharaoh said in shock, not believing the power Yugi gather and used to defeat the Dark Chimeras. He couldn't even lay a finger on them before, but now he could as if the monsters move in slow motion. It wasn't just this power that has the Pharaoh surprised, but Yugi. He was so tense and angrily serious about fighting, but now Yugi is calm, still serious, yet confident in himself.

''_It's not just the power, but Yugi… he's not worry anymore. It's like all his doubts, worries, angry and sadness disappear. Is this really Yugi?_'' Atem said to himself, still watching as the confident, calm smirk on Yugi's face hasn't fade away. Whatever happened with him must have done the job.

"Impossible... how could the very creatures I made unstoppable with the power that Dark Lord gave me... lose to you. WHY?!" Kish demanded, frustrated and angry towards Yugi. The Dragon Knight turns to Kish's direction, giving him a stare that Kish found quite threatening. He wasn't glaring angrily or furious, he stares down at the alien with pity. Yugi finally, as his clones disappear, commands Mew Ichigo with a small smirk. "Ichigo-kun, take those Chimeras down."

Ichigo didn't respond to him right away as she was still astonished and shocked to see him defeat all of Kish's monsters with ease. He couldn't defeat even one before, but he took all three like nothing. She was truly amazed by his power. She finally nods as she points her appeared Strawberry Bell on her hand.

"Okay! _**RIBBON STRAWBERRY CHECK!**_" Mew Ichigo shouts as she fires her pink energy blast and takes down all the Dark Chimera Animas as they disappear and the three Dark Para Para were on the floor. Masha appears to adsorb them, but they destroy themselves before he got the chance.

"No collect! No collect!" The pink furry robot says. Mew Ichigo was surprised because Masha is always able to collect any Para Para, but not these. Something is differently wrong about this.

"Kish, give up! You can't win." She finally says to him. Kish simply ignores that as he says with a nervous grin. "Then beat me, kitten-cat!"

He then charges at the Mew Heroine with his daggers, but she dodges with ease by ducking. She quickly backflip as she charges back. It was easy for Kish to dodge her, but that's what she wanted as she uses her other hand as a claw and slashes him across the face, right over his right cheek.

"Not again!" Kish shouts as he touches the scratch she left him, showing some blood spilling. He got deathly serious as she came at him, but Yugi appeared in between them.

''I'll handle this, Ichigo-kun.'' Yugi declared as he stared down at the alien. Ichigo really wanted to beat him herself, but she allowed it, knowing Yugi wanted it more than she did.

Kish didn't care if he wanted to defeat him the most as he charges at him with his zais, but Yugi simply swings his Dragon Sword from afar as he places it back to its sheath. In less than a second, he cuts the zais in half and damages him too across the chest. Kish widened how Yugi was able to do that, without even moving at him.

"_Impossible... why is he... stronger than me!_" Kish shouts in his head as he drops his daggers and instead sends a punch at him. Yugi smirks with his red, slitter eyes not leaving his sight as he appears in front of him and sends a massive right jab fist at his chest. The punch hurt so much for Kish that it sends him flying all the way to the next building and crashes on one of its windows. Kish could only stare in horror by how powerful he has gotten.

Mew Ichigo was amazed again by how incredible Yugi was. He's more than that… he's the strongest guy she ever met that it made her to blush. Yugi also felt astonished again by his new power to do all that. He finally... knows he'll be able to protect Ichigo and everyone else without any worries. He could do it.

"You did it Yugi-kun! Awesome!" Mew Ichigo congratulated her hero with a small hug and a smile. Yugi felt a little proud to be her hero, but was simply glad she was okay. Just seeing her alive and smiling, made his day more than anything.

Mew Ichigo slightly lowers her smile as she looks at the direction where Kish was sent to. "I thought you would have killed Kish."

Yugi turns around to see the direction he hit him there. He then responds with a small smile, scratching the back of his head for how far he sent him. "Nay! I would never do that. No matter how much it would be if my enemies were dead, I'm not a killer; I'm just a knight who prefers to stop the villain and bring them to what they deserve. And I'm sure Kish-kun survive my punch too."

"Well... That's all I wanted to hear. Yugi-kun, you're just plain amazing!" Mew Ichigo declares with a smile of joy.

"Ichigo-kun... the only thing that I'm happy is that you're okay." Yugi finally responds which made Ichigo happy while blushing.

"**You have no taste in telling her you love you... stupid kid.**" A voice spoke to Yugi in his head which surprised him. He then asks Ichigo immediately. "Did you say something?"

She shook her head as she was still blushing which made Yugi worry.

"**Poor Yugi-san, I know he will tell her someday, I hope.**" Another voice spoke which just increased his suspicious, or the fact that he's crazy.

"_Atem, did you said something?_'' Yugi asks the Pharaoh as he shakes his head, having no idea what his partner was talking about. ''_No. Why?_''

''_No reason. I just thought __I was going crazy._" Yugi replies mentally with a small smile, as he says to himself in thought. ''_I hope I'm not._''

Then both he and the Mew Mew felt something as they looked back ahead. It was Kish, in a very bad physical state, who couldn't float as he descends on the floor.

"Bastard! You... won't defeat me... do you... HEAR ME!" Kish barks in anger, pausing by the blow he received. Yugi didn't want to answer back, having no reason to fight him now.

Before Kish got the chance to do anything, two strangers appear in front of him. Yugi recognizes them as the aliens that look like Kish while Mew Ichigo knew them too well.

"Pie... Tart... how the hell did you track me?" Kish asks weakly as he knees down. Pie simply turns to him and says with a calm look. "By tracking down those Chimeras you created and... you don't look so good."

"And that to mention you were beat up by a human. That's so rich!" Tart laughs with a small grin. Kish wasn't in the mood to argue with them as he collapses.

Both Pie and Tart pull him up as they grab him by his arm while floating up. Pie then says to Mew Ichigo and then to Yugi. "Mew Ichigo... don't think you got away from this. At the moment, we'll leave you be. However, we will take revenge on this to you and... your friend over there."

"Yeah! No one does that to Kish expect me! We'll see you later, old lady!" Tart says as it made Mew Ichigo very mad when he calls her by that. Pie simply stares at Yugi, almost studying him, as Yugi also gave him the same look back.

"_It's naturally 96% impossible for a normal human to defeat us besides those Mew Mews. This is getting very complicating by this new equation we must deal with._" Pie analyzes mentally as the aliens disappeared in their invisible portal.

Mew Ichigo sighs of relief like Yugi usual does after a battle which made him laugh. She's happy he's the same Yugi like he should be, but what will they do with his new changes. Then the answer resolves itself out. Mew Ichigo widen her eyes that Yugi returns back to human normal and his eye color back to purple.

"Hey Ichigo-kun, what are we going to do with my changes. We need a good explanation for everyone." Yugi asked unsure to the Mew Heroine which made her to have a dumb look with multiple sweat drops. She takes out her small mirror and shows it to her which stun Yugi again.

"Never mind... let's just go home and deal with all this tomorrow." Yugi says as he lowers his head of shame and studiousness. Mew Ichigo couldn't help but smile again to see Yugi really being him again.

She walks with him down as she changes back to normal Ichigo. Yugi notices her clothes were still torn and the injuries were now so-so there. This didn't bring any joy, thinking on how Yugi wanted to distant himself from her.

"Yugi... you're amazing, I'm glad that you-'' Ichigo was saying, until Yugi stopped her by taking off his jacket. He then gave it to her. ''Here, zip up so people won't notice what happened with you.''

Ichigo pauses as she stares at him, and finally nods as she receives the jacket and puts it on.

''Thank you Yugi-kun, I'll return it to you tomorrow.'' Ichigo thanks him as she zips up his jacket, now making sure she looks normal. Ichigo felt the jacket to be bigger for her, but she liked it.

''Sure… and Ichigo-kun, I was wrong.'' Yugi says calmly, looking down on his feet. Ichigo raise an eyebrow as she questions. ''About what?''

Yugi looks up, staring at her as he says with a calm tone, realizing the mistake he had that caused this entire problem. ''About how I needed to distant myself from you and everyone else. I can't be alone, even if I continue being the Dragon Knight.''

Ichigo stares at him with surprise, starting to understand what he's talking about.

''I have to keep fighting and protecting you guys, but also… I need to be a good friend too!'' Yugi adds with a small smile on his face. Ichigo just stare at him with her puffy brown eyes as she says. ''… So, what you said back then?''

''I just panic. Sorry.'' Yugi apologizes, knowing he shouldn't have said or lie to her. He was just scared, and now he's worried that she might never forgive him. Ichigo closes her eyes to think on this while taking a breath in and out.

''Not at all.'' Ichigo responds, lifting up the tri-color head's spirit, as she reopens them and smiles to him. ''I'm glad to see you back to your old self- Nya.''

Just seeing her smiling, made Yugi happy as he replied. ''Me too.''

Ichigo grabs on Yugi's arm, not wanting him to think otherwise, as he smirks to her, finally having all his doubts driven away. As the two made it down outside the building, Ichigo was questionable about the power Yugi used to defeat the Dark Chimeras. Even she knew not even a Ribbon Strawberry Check wouldn't have been enough if he didn't soften them up first.

''So what was that power you used?" Ichigo asks him as they were now walking on the streets.

"I don't know, but... I know one thing; it's not gone, it's still in me." Yugi says with a questionable, serious face as things got very stranger for them. Ichigo blinks in astonish as she's curious herself about it even more.

The two march their way to take the cherry head back to her house. As they were walking, someone was watching them above a rooftop. It was the same long coat, masked man from before, starting at the two teens down below with his piercing golden eyes.

''It seems the young knight has started to unleash his power… but, will he be able to unleash more of it in time?'' The man said in a serious tone, as his coat engulf him and later disappear.

What is this power of Yugi's? Who were those new voices? Will Kish plan his revenge against him with Pie and Tart? And who was that masked man again?

**To be continued****…**

**(ENDING 1: Thank You! By Home Made Kazoku from Bleach)**

Thank you for another great chapter. I thank those who are helping me get this story notice and enjoy it. For those who love it, please review my story and give me your opinions or thoughts to it.

The next episode... A small walk with friends ends up being an attack by another Chimera and a meeting with Team Kakashi? Will the secrets behind Yugi's inner powers be revealed to be a blessing... or a curse? That will be the last chapter of this arc before the start of the main arc! YAHOO! Can't wait! Please wait for next time and review! Here's our preview!

Yugi: Sigh... If things were bad enough, which they're not, I got this strange power to deal with.

Pikachu: Pika Pika? (Huh, what are you talking about?)

Ichigo: Don't worry Yugi-kun! We'll find clues about this power of yours! Promise!

Masha: Promise! Promise!

Yugi: Thanks Ichigo. Yeah, we need to introduce our other partners together.

Naruto: And me with Ichigo-chan too.

Yugi: Yeah... wait! Naruto-kun, what the heck are you doing here?!

Naruto: Too bad I get my one last scene before the end of this arc, so... I know what your new powers are.

Yugi: Really?! TELL ME!

DragonKnight15: Next time in Yugioh! Dragon Knight Reborn: The Inner Power has a Name- Nya? The Great Danger and the Great Hope: Yin-Yang Dragon!

Naruto: If you want to... then wait for the next episode of Dragon Knight Reborn!

Ichigo: Please remember to read, enjoy and review! See you guys when the truth is revealed!


	18. 17: Jinchuuriki and Tailed Beasts! Nya?

**Yu-Gi-Oh! : Dragon Knight Reborn!**

_**Created by: DragonKnight15**_

**Disclaimer: This story is a copyright from me. I also may have used other plots from other authors. Almost all characters, objects, names, places, powers, moves, events, plots and weapons are not original worked. They were already made from other manga, anime and cartoon stories. They are also already copyrights that I do not own. This story is an anime story. P.S.****This story is also a crossover of other anime/cartoon stories like Naruto Shippuden, Bleach, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Sonic X plus other Sonic video game plots and characters, Danny Phantom, FullMetal Alchemist, Sailor Moon, Pok****émon**** and others later further. Later on this volume, I am using Erika Aoyama and Mew Erika from Redwallfan2000 from Fan as one of the other characters in this anime story. Ichigo Momomiya has also the name of "Tokadul" and she is 17 years old than 13 like in the anime. ****This is not also a copy of either any "Dragon knight" or "Dragon Knights" stories, but it's weird that I never heard of them until now. It is my idea, even if the names of it are weird. Some characters will have, sometimes, a short written name. ****Most names are in their Japanese or English versions. If you don't get it, look at in the Internet.**** Note: Most Duel Monster card names will be in their English names. ****Also, most cards effects are change into their anime version.**

Hello Readers, this is Redo Episode 17 of the last of this arc, a Mew world and the untold legacy of the Ten-Tailed Dragon! Hope you love it! Have fun! And remember to review! **P.S. I do not own them all or any of them except this crossover story, so I wrote the band's or artist's name that wrote that song which I do not own again.**

* * *

**NEWS: For those Naruto fans who are ahead of the Manga… I will make new changes that you guys will get and I just had to. ENJOY!**

**Also, sorry to my good friend, Redwallfan2000 about not typing in Mew Erika Inner Scorpion Mode instead. I want Erika to learn about her Inner Scorpion so she'll name that mode. Sorry again!**

* * *

**Super note (OLD)****: Yugi does not wear any kind of armor... yet! Only in a unique transformation that you'll think twice on! If you guys ever borrow him, then remember he would either wear his normal school clothes or a long black coat like cape that I can't tell you but you'll see it in Volume 3. The reason why most of you think like that is because he's the new Dragon Knight. Just because he got **"**Knight**"** in his name doesn't mean he's really a knight. He somehow dresses like a knight, but doesn't have any knight thing other than his Dragon Sword. Thank you for Lord of Light and Darkness again for borrowing him and Ichigo/Mew Ichigo.**

* * *

**Guys, here to remain you guys to check out the current fanfic of the Lord of Light and Darkness, Yugioh 5D's Paladins of Light. If any of you are wondering, 100% no! It's NOT a romantic story for Jaden/Judai Yuki and Yusei Fudo, but on a female character that they love! It's a very interesting story about another group of chosen heroes known as the Paladins who fight the armies of the General Fiends who want darkness in the world. I extremely you guys check it out and review it! It would mean a lot in my part!**

**Also, for those who have been reading, you guys must have notice Yugi's future wife, right? If you guys guess who she is, then please enjoy and be comfortable that it's an alternate future to this fanfic, but a very much possible to... hehehe, you know. Give me a PM about anything from that. Anyway, please review him and give him your support because it's a very good, excellent story to read about! Thank you and thanks!**

* * *

**Here's the intro: The Earth... is a great place where humanity and all other creatures live and learn to evolve little by little, but this great world has Darkness in it too. Evil beings who wish to conquer this world and everyone. **

**Only one being stood against them to show everyone the power of light and hope, but this great mythical dragon wasn't able to stop them. He gave his powers and hope to a human that was known by his name, the Dragon Knight! **

**Before this hero also met his end, he gave the legendary Dragon Sword and his hopes and dreams to the next knight, his youngest son who is destined to become a legend by the sides of his comrades and his love. This hero... is the Hero of Light, the Last Dragon Knight of Light!**

* * *

**(OPENING 1: Melissa by Porno Graffitti from Fullmetal Alchemist)**

**Volume 1: Episode 17: The Inner Power has a Name- Nya? The Great Danger and the Great Hope?**

**In the previous episode of DKR****:**

_After the chat and gift Dark Leader Dragon gave the alien, Kish planned and created new Para Paras that would evolve the Chimeras into Dark versions of themselves as the Dark Chimera Anima._

_Meanwhile, Yugi was acting strange about images of his last battles against the Dark Lords and the horrible nightmare he had since a child which returned even stronger. Through all these worries and doubts about losing his friends and love ones, he suffered in pain over his stomach and body occurred which affected him with anger and worry. He tried to avoid everyone and even Ichigo who seemed to be bother by why Yugi was distant and strange._

_Atem was the same as he confronted Yugi to find out why he was like this, to learn the horrible secret Yugi kept to himself about how he watched his parents died when he was still a baby, and how he endured their deaths through his nightmares. The Pharaoh found new understanding for his partner and how kind he really is._

_After Erika's warning, Ichigo confronted Yugi too to cheer him up from whatever was happening to him. As much as Yugi liked how Ichigo was cheering him up, he knew she would get hurt and die like his mother did, and said to not be near him, lying about her liking him more than Masaya to distant themselves. It backfired as Kish appeared and captured Ichigo with one of his three Dark Chimeras. He challenged Yugi to save her in hopes to end him so he may have her at last. The Dragon Knight accepted as he followed them to a rooftop where he sets his trap by using the other two Dark Chimeras. Even with the new battle plan to have Atem as a second pair of eyes and ears, Yugi was easily losing the battle against the improved Chimeras. Before Kish could end the knight, Ichigo went to defend Yugi, shouting that she can never love him for doing those evil deeds of his before he kill Yugi. Then his flying Dark Chimeras attacked her, by anger, as the two male warriors were unable to do anything._

_Yugi was frightened and afraid that she was dead because of his doing that the pains came back ten times worse. He thought... he was going to die, but then his nightmare came back in his head which reveal to be a memory of the last words his mother, Maiurua Mutou told her youngest son to never give up or give in against his anger and hatred. By remember that and finally able to move on, the same red aura that appear a few times came forth as he had some changes which gave him huge amount of power unlike any other._

_With that, he broke Ichigo from her chains and fought the three evil monsters of Darkness. Ichigo was worried that Yugi became a monster, but he was still the same guy like he always is. She joined in as Mew Ichigo that she didn't do that much by the fact that Yugi took the Dark Chimeras out. Then Kish attacked them, enraged to not lose again, as Yugi defeated him with ease._

_As Yugi and Ichigo had their small moment, Kish came back to try to end things, but Pie and Tart appeared to take him back and vow revenge on them. They weren't worry as they can handle anything, but what made Yugi worried the most was that two new voices appear in his head._

_After one last chat, the two friends grew a stronger bond, as Yugi learned to not let doubt or worries about nightmares get in his head._

_What will happen now?_

**Now the conclusion****... at the alien base, a few hours later from previous episode:**

Kish was resting inside the healing chamber while Pie was checking his status while Tart was floating around, waiting very impatient to see if he's alright. He never saw Kish so injured like this before.

"It seems you got injure very badly on your chest by that human's attacks, so you need rest until it heals up." Pie told Kish with his unexpressed face. Kish was disappointed to hear that because he wanted to get him back for that.

"Also... and this is an obvious question, how did you created those Chimeras? Not even our technology or the power of Mew Aqua couldn't match its form and energy. Who gave you it and why?" Pie demanded him which made the alien warrior very nervous. He promised not to tell them about Dark Leader Dragon, but now that he failed to kill Yugi, he can say it.

"To be fair with both of you, this human man gave me that and what made it worse was that he wasn't a human; he was actually a black, evil-looking dragon. He said... he could help him gain Ichigo and to crush that human with ease." Kish explains to them which made him angry to remember that. Pie, for a few of first times, was very surprised to hear that while Tart began to laugh.

"Really?! You're telling us that this dragon creature gave you that? What ridiculous story you just told us! HAHAHA!" Tart began to laugh. Then Pie turns to him with a deathly glare at him which made the small alien to stop laughing cold, never seeing his older brother having that look of both fear and silence.

"Alright Kish, we'll let you rest. When you regain your strength and rest, we will deal with those Mew Mews and that other human together." Pie ordered Kish which made him better, no, delight that he'll get a chance to fight that Dragon Knight boy again and take his revenge.

With that, Pie and Tart left their stepbrother alone for him to heal as the older alien check on their huge, alien like computer. He was typing very fast that made Tart to get dizzy.

"What are you doing?" Tart asks him with a curious look as he looks by his side. Pie stops typing as he answers his little brother. "From the information our ancestors had on a being who seems to have the same descriptions from that dragon Kish told us, was something I once over-crossed but decided to not read it about for how senseless and improbably it sounded. Now... it seems my thought was a mistake I overtake."

Tart was interesting, not just that their ancestors had information about that monster thing, but more on that Pie was mistaken. Pie would never admit it unless he knew he was mistaken. He watched his older brother doing his work for a while before Tart fell asleep.

"I'll send one of our untested Hybrid Chimera to see if it can cause some chaos so that Mew Mew and that boy may show up." Pie said to himself as he plans to study the Dragon Knight. ''I'm… curious about that boy and his powers.''

**The next day****... afternoon, on Tokyo:**

After promising to see each other in the park, Yugi, coatless with his blue school jacket, waiting for Ichigo. After the events of yesterday, she didn't come to school and call him, telling him to wait for her in park where she works. So he's waiting for her patiently as he notices his muscle tone. Yugi felt unease by the growth he has gotten.

After waiting for quite some time, Ichigo finally arrives, still wearing Yugi's blue jacket. The tri-color head couldn't help but find Ichigo cute wearing it, then again, Anzu also wear it a few times, so it's common for him to think like that.

''Thank you again for the jacket, Yugi-kun.'' Ichigo once again thanks Yugi as she gives him back his jacket, revealing her cute white dress. Yugi notices the bandages around the back that were noticeable. He just smiles slightly, just happy she was alive than… worst.

''No problem. I'm just glad you're okay. I am.'' Yugi responds as Ichigo grins slightly to see him better. She knew how worry he was about her, or anyone in trouble, so she understood him better.

Yugi and Ichigo were walking together for a half an hour with his Pikachu beside him. Because Ichigo has to go to work in a few more hours, she has time to spend the remaining time with Yugi... and to help him on explaining him a few things.

She didn't know how to start the chat, so she took out Masha and says to him. "Say Yugi-kun, why not we introduce Pikachu to Masha?"

"Um... sure. Let's do it." Yugi agrees as he stops and bends down to his Pokémon partner. Masha then lands on Yugi's hand as he reaches to him and says as he presents him to Pikachu. "Hey buddy, this little guy is Ichigo's partner as a Mew Mew. His name is Masha and I like you to greet him back."

Pikachu nods as Yugi turns to the pink robot and presents him too. "And Masha, this is Pikachu, my Pokémon partner and it would nice to greet him.

"Greet him! Greet him!" Masha responds as it begins to fly around Pikachu.

"Pika, Pikachu! (Nice to meet you too!)" Pikachu cries happily as the pink robot repeats him, understanding what the yellow mouse is saying. The two start to smile at each other which made their partners very happy.

"It's amazing how they get along well right?" Yugi asks Ichigo with a small smile. She was very happy as she responds. "I'm glad too! Umm... Yugi-kun, we should talk about what happen to you yesterday."

Yugi then made a surprising expression with some sweat drops that he forgot about something. He then quickly responds as he sounds serious about the matter now. "I suppose we should. Not even the Pharaoh knows what's with me. If it's either a Dragon Knight, then I'm not sure. It doesn't feel like one though. So right now, I'm stump until I get some ideas."

This made Ichigo very worry that she also has no idea to help him. She then remembers something as she immediately says to him. "Yugi-kun... I know this may mean something or not, but when I saw you like that... it remained me of Erika-chan."

Yugi raise an eyebrow as he becomes intrigued.

"Really? How exactly?" Yugi asks with a curious face. Ichigo was very serious and depressed to talk about that day... but she decided to tell him, so maybe Yugi could help out too.

**Flashback****... close to six months ago:**

_It was a normal day, so what everyone thought. Today would be a bad day, for Erika the most. _

_The Aliens made an attack with multiple Chimera Animas that seemed like an army and the only ones to fight them was Tokyo Mew Mew. The battle was in the mid-town of Tokyo where it was the most ease for the Chimeras to pop out and performed sneak attacks. The enemy planed it very well, but the Mew Mews refused to let that stop them._

"**We'll stop you guys at all cost! **_**RIBBON STRAWBERRY SURPRISE!**_" _Mew Ichigo shouted loudly as she unleashed her improved version of __**Ribbon **__**Strawberry Check**__, hitting ten Chimeras as they changed back to normal. The other Mew Mews were trying their best as the monsters still surrounded them. _

_They got separated from each other as Mew Pudding and Mew Lettuce handle Tart and his Chimeras and Mew Mint and Mew Zakuro handle Pie and his too. That left Mew Ichigo and Mew Erika to handle Kish and his savage Chimera Animas. Erika wasn't as worry as she always had the guts to fight the impossible, but Ichigo wasn't. In those times, she felt like she wasn't good enough or just can't stand it being this heroine. Unlike Erika, Ichigo wasn__'t born to be a savior or protector._

_"_**Give up kitty cat and little scorpion commander, you guys are out number! So just surrender and allow our plans to be!**" _Kish demanded nicely as more Chimeras appeared around the two girls. _

"**Neither me nor Mew Ichigo refuse to give up! We'll beat you guys with all we got, to protect our world! **_**RIBBON ERIKA VENOM!**_" _Mew Erika shouted to the alien as she fired her orange venomous blasts from her Erika Stingers and scorpion tail at multiple Chimera Animas, striking them and revert them back. However, that was in vain as more Chimeras appeared, starting to overwhelm both Mew Mews._

"**Why would that Kish and those aliens send out so many Chimeras in just one fight?**" _Mew Ichigo asked as she dodged each attack from almost all directions. Mew Erika noticed that her Mew leader was getting tired after every dodge and attack. They couldn't keep this up for long. _

"**Time to end things!**" _Kish commanded his Chimeras to attack them even harder. They began to overwhelm both Mew Mews as one tackled Mew Ichigo and then another scratched her by the side and then one more slammed her on the ground as she was left unconscious. The Scorpion Mew Mew watched in fear as her closest friend was already beaten up as Kish pinned her down with no strength left to escape him._

"**You're mine, Ichigo. Now Mew Erika, give up and let me have her or... I'll just kill both of you!**" _Kish ordered Erika with an evil grin as she was still to stun to reply. There was no way Erika, on herself, could defeat so many enemies like this._

"**No. What should I do?! WHAT SHOULD I DO?!**" _Mew Erika screamed in her head as she got not just scared of what will happen to her dearest friend, but also angry to see that alien jerk doing all this. The lives he had been harming, all because they want the Earth back. It wasn__'t fair.__ Kish says he loves her, but he doesn't as he continues to threaten her life over and over again. She could take it no more; NO MORE! Then it happened as Erika felt as if she lost control of herself._

_As Mew Erika's anger and hatred finally emerged, her eyes began to glow orange as she stood on all fours. Then her whole body began to take an orange outline and her claws and arms began to transform as her Mew Weapon disappeared. They grew and became scissor like scorpion claws. Then her tail grew into an enormous stinger that looked even more dangerous. Kish was seeing fear as he directly looked at Erika as her eyes became pure orange of anger. _

"**What the hell are you now?! I don't care... I'll crush you to bits! Attack her!**" _Kish commanded as he floated up to see a better look as his Chimera charging at the transformed Erika. The transformed Mew Erika unleashed a massive roar as the orange outline grew into a large energy wave that took out most of the monsters as the others were pushed back. A few seconds later, Mew Ichigo woke up as she had a painful headache._

"**Ouch... what happened?**" _She asked as she rubbed her head. Then she turned to see in shock that half of the Chimera Animas were defeated and returned back to normal. From around the remaining Chimeras, she sees her good friend Erika unlike she ever was. She was transformed into a like a demon scorpion which scared her. _

_The transformed Mew Erika fired multiple dark orange blasts at all the Chimeras as they were all gone. Then she put her attention to Kish as she jumped towards him. Kish tried to dodge her scissor claws, but then was merely stung by her giant stinger as he was sent crashing down. He slowly tried to get up, but immediately kneed down as he held on the spot he was stung. _

"**Damn it! I didn't know her tail got more poisonous from her transformation...**" _Kish said in thought as he quickly passed out of the venom spreading through his blood system. The transformed Scorpion Mew Mew charged towards the unconscious alien as she didn't care what will happen to him, all except death._

_"__**STOP MEW ERIKA! We won... WE DON'T NEED OR HAVE TO KILL HIM!**_" _Mew Ichigo shouted at her, actually commanding her to stop, but Erika refused to listen as she held her claws for a swipe end. Suddenly a giant wind blast hit her, but seemed to do no damage. It was from Pie's weapon as he and Tart quickly picked up their comrade and escaped in their portal. They saw here in shock to not even fight her before leaving._

_Mew Ichigo sighed as this was over, but it wasn't as Mew Erika recklessly continued attack anything in her way. Then she set her hateful eyes on Ichigo who was still injured. She immediately charged at the cat girl as the Mew Heroine couldn't believe that her closest friend would strike her like this. _

_Then four different attacks hit her as the other Mew Mews arrived. They were also in shocked and very startled to see their friend like this as she attacked them. Mew Pudding was sent flying as both Mew Mint and Mew Lettuce were toss aside. Mew Zakuro tried the hardest to fight her, but was grabbed by the giant stinger and sent flying on the wall. _

_"_**Erika-chan, STOP!**" _Mew Ichigo shouted as she pinned down Transformed Mew Erika with her Strawberry Bell, but was then knocked aside by her claws. The Cat Girl Mew Mew didn't want to fight her friend as she saw her angry eyes. She then thought of one way she can save her, but it was too risky. _

_She quickly got closer as she moved as fast as she could so Erika doesn't attack or sting her. Then, before thinking twice, she hugged her around her arms. This shocked the berserk Erika, as she noticed tears from dropping from the Ichigo, dripping down on her cheek._

"**Please Erika-chan, calm down and go back as you are. Please... turn back.**" _The pink haired Mew Mew said softy as more tears escaped her eyes as they drop on Mew Erika. The Transformed Mew Scorpion stopped from doing anything as she calmed down and slowly reverted back to her Mew self. _

"**Ichigo... what just happened and... why am I crying?**" _The return Mew Erika asked her friend as she started crying too while the other exhausted and weaken Mew Mews join back with them. Mew Ichigo could tell from her face and eyes that Mew Erika was blaming herself for the destruction she caused, but she cheered her up to make things better as they headed back to Café Mew Mew. _

**End of Flashback****... current time:**

Yugi was very startled and surprised to hear something like that. He knows he just met Erika and he knows that Erika is a calm and kind person. So for him to hear such a thing, it felt disturbing. He somehow... understood her.

"That's... some story. But doesn't Erika-san have the power to predict and see a glam of the future?" Yugi asks Ichigo as she somehow knew he was going to say that. She responds with a sad look. "I ask that once to Erika, but she didn't. She has the power to see the near future, but she somehow didn't know or saw like that coming until it hit her."

Yugi was disappointed about that. He thought that if Erika couldn't see that happen, then that power she used is way stronger than it sounds like. He then says with a smiling face. "Erika-san is some friend... she hasn't left you or the others, so she's still willing to overcome that event. Even though it might happen again, she won't let that thing control her."

Ichigo was astonished to hear that, as sometimes she doubts what happen to be, but Yugi was the first to point that out. He then says with a thumb up. "Maybe when I learn how to use these strange powers of mine and know a little bit about it, I can help Erika-san with hers. It's just like me to do that. Hehehe!"

Ichigo was happy to hear that, very, but she then asked with a wondering look. "You sure you'll get yours under control. What happens if it ends up like Erika-chan?"

"I won't! I've fought dangerous opponents where I needed to learn new powers like the God Cards to beat them! So... I just have to master this power like I did with my Chakra. That's a promise I must keep for you, for everyone and for myself!" Yugi declares proud as he clinches his hand, vowing to this.

Ichigo was astonished about Yugi's determination, and that made her happy to hear it. He wasn't given up and he never will.

With things clear up, they continue their walk and stop as they watch Pikachu play around with Masha. They were having a lot of fun as they chased around. Between the two, it seems Yugi and Ichigo were happy. Things were quiet and calm, until a commotion occur as some people were running away, screaming in terror.

"Oh Nya, what now?!" Ichigo shouts as she lower her head for knowing what's going on. Both Ichigo and Yugi with their partners ran to that direction as they saw a giraffe-like plant monster that both knew it was a Chimera Anima.

"What?! A plant half animal Chimera? How's that possible?" Yugi asks surprisingly as Ichigo was also clueless too. They could almost tell that thing to be a Chia Pet. She finally says with a questionable look. "I think that's some kind of hybrid. It looks like one of Tart or the little midget as I call him handy-work."

"Alright! Let's hurry to fight that thing before someone…" Yugi is saying until he stops as he notices that the Hybrid Chimera is fighting someone. He looks a little more and sees in shock that it's a blond hair, orange sweat-suit teen with a forehead protector and whisker marks on his face. Both Yugi and Ichigo knew right away who that guy was who was enjoying fighting the monster.

"Naruto-kun... why is he here?" Yugi asks with a dumbfound expression as he lowers his head. Ichigo did recall that he and Yugi trained together so her amazing hero would be strong enough to match with Dark Leader Dragon for the meanwhile. Then both noticed that three more people were there, helping the blond-headed ninja. Yugi could tell that they were ninjas from Konoha.

The first, who's backing up Naruto, is a shoulder-length, bright pink hair girl with green eyes around Naruto's age who's wearing a red top outfit with black gloves, black boots, black shorts, pink skirt and pink elbow protectors. She also had a forehead, pink ribbon protector similar to Naruto's except his was long black. She was dodging well against the Chimera as she smash her fist to the ground which created a shockwave attack.

"Oh my god... she's even stronger than Mew Ichigo." Yugi says which cause Ichigo to agree. She would have been offended, but it was true. No way could her Mew form be able to do that.

The other was short black hair, black eyes, and, very extremely pale skin boy also around Naruto's age. He was wearing a short black jacket, a high collared midriff shirt, black pants, shinobi sandals and gloves with his index and thumb fingers exposed. He was also wearing small backpack on his back with a small, mid-size sword. He was holding what seems to be a brush on his right hand while holding a scroll on the other. He then drew something as the ink emerge from it and became tiger like ink monsters.

"This is just crazy, right? How's that even possible?!" Ichigo asks Yugi who agrees to that. It was impressed, but weird in a way. To draw things to become real; it felt frightening.

The last one was an older male who wasn't fighting the Chimera; he was observing it with his arms folded up. He has short brown hair and black eyes as he was wearing a green like outfit/uniform with a strange looking mask style-like forehead protector that covers the side of his face.

"I can... somehow tell that he's the strongest." Yugi said as he looks at him while Ichigo nodded in agreement. The three teen ninjas were holding okay as Naruto creates more Shadow clones. Even with more, the Chimera was still too powerful as it crushed them with ease.

"Not good. If I know those aliens better which I think I know, then this is Pie's handy-work." Ichigo spoke with an unsure look, noticing how the Chimera's pattern of attack is overwhelming and endurable, something that only the smart alien would try. Yugi then says to her in a serious tone. "Ichigo-kun, go hid and transform. I'll hold that thing off for the meanwhile!"

Ichigo was a bit startled, but she nodded seriously, knowing Yugi will stall. She turns back and runs off, trying to find a spot to hide somewhere to transform. Yugi then takes out his Dragon Sword and shouts. "I hope this doesn't last long! Pikachu shall we?"

''Pika!'' Pikachu nods with a determine look, as sparks of electrical gather around his red cheeks. Then the two charge in, ready to fight.

''_You still got my back, Atem?_'' Yugi asked the Pharaoh, still sure that if they work together then they can overcome anything. Atem nods with a confident smirk as he agrees. ''_I will always, Yugi!_''

With that, Yugi was ready for anything.

Naruto was now having trouble against whatever he, his teammates Sakura and Sai are fighting with their captain. He was throwing some shurikens at it, but it seemed to be unaffected by them as it swung its giant head at him. The blond shinobi dodges it, but the neck stretches longer as it whacks him hard on his chest.

"Naruto!" Sakura shouts as the Giraffe/Plant Hybrid Chimera swings his head down to smash Naruto. Suddenly, a golden crescent energy slash appears and hits the Chimeras head as it backs off. Naruto slowly gets up with a smile of joy.

"Hey! You can come out!" The weakened grinning shinobi says as the heroic Dragon Knight with his Pokémon partner appears beside the blond shinobi.

"Naruto-kun, nice to see you again. And what are you doing here?!" Yugi asks loudly. Naruto then thinks for a moment as he responds. "Well... Granny Hokage wanted me and my team to finally check out the city again and then we found and face that monster thing."

"That's a Chimera Anima; a monster created by... umm... aliens." Yugi says as Naruto gave a shocking look. Then he burst to laughs at how funny it sounded. The tri-color headed knight stared at him very serious as Naruto noticed this and stopped, widening his eyes that this was true.

"Really?! REALLY?! That's way new... and awesome! I can't wait to take that thing down, ya know!" Naruto shouts exciting as he hits his palm with his fist as he prepares for another round. Yugi and Pikachu were very astonished with multiple sweat drops on their heads. He thought of Judai and Sonic on how they're all alike.

"Alright... but not without me or my partner!" The Dragon Knight told his ninja friend as Pikachu agreed with sparks of lightning coming from his cheeks. Naruto accepts the help with a thumbs up as he takes out a kunai from his right long sleeve to his right hand. The two form a hand seal as they shout in union. "_**SHADOW CLONE JUTSU/DRAGON SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!**_"

Then 10 Shadow Clones and Dragon Clones appear as they rush towards the Chimera. Their clones send multiple kicks and punches at it as hard as it could. Then the Giraffe Chimera summons forth huge wood like plants at them as they got hit and disappeared. Then Pikachu's _**Thunderbolt**_ came at it as it hits, but did little damage. The Chimera roars as it hits the yellow mouse Pokémon with its tail. Pikachu recovers as it smiles.

Then the Chimera sees Yugi and Naruto coming at it from the sky with a spinning blue, Chakra ball on the blond shinobi while the Dragon Knight having a similar attack except it has in the shape of a long body dragon.

"_**RASENGAN/DARGON RASENGAN!**_" Both shouted as they crash their attacks at the Chimeras head. It then comes down slowly as the two teens jump back from it.

"Oh yeah!" Naruto shouts as he and Yugi gave each other a small High 5 proudly. Then pink hair girl known as Sakura comes close to the two and asks with a questionable look. "Umm... Naruto, who's him?

Just as Naruto was about to say something, a shadow formed on top of them. They slowly turn to see the Giraffe Hybrid Chimera back on its feet and sent a massive earthquake attack on them. All three were sent flying off as the monster swings his head at the knuckle-headed shinobi and smashes him unconscious on the ground.

"Naruto-kun!" Yugi shouts as he gains control as he lands and charges at the Chimera. It then summons forth more plants as they catch and garb the Dragon Knight by his arms, legs and waist. The large vines began to squeeze him as hard as he screams in pain.

Yugi tried to struggle, as he watches as the Chimera form a spear with one of its tentacles, pointing it towards Naruto. Yugi widens his eyes, knowing if he can't stop the monster, then it will kill his friend.

"_Damn it! I can't let Naruto-kun down or anyone else that thing hurts. I...I...I need more power!_" Yugi shouts in his head as he witness his friend is about to get killed. Suddenly, as if someone responded to his words, a surge of power went through Yugi's body as the red aura surrounded him again. He smirks slightly as his red, slitter eyes form and then he breaks the vines to bits with his energy. Both Sakura and the older man saw it.

"_Impossible... that red Chakra... then he's like Naruto too._" He says in thought as he obverses the boy coming towards the monster in high speed.

"Pikachu, use _**Extremespeed**_ with _**Iron Tail**_ now!" Yugi commands his Pokémon partner as he nods. Pikachu went full speed with his tail glowing sliver as he tries to match his partners speed.

They quickly, in a blink, Yugi sends a powerful kick at the Chimera heads while Pikachu sends a powerful tail smash on its chest that actually push the monster back. He gets to Naruto who was back on his feet, but still dizzy.

"Hey Naruto-kun, you okay?" Yugi asks with concerning red eyes. Naruto nods slowly with a small smile as he notices the red eyes his friend has. Before he said something, he turns back, running towards the Chimera.

"Yugi-san... are you...?" Naruto says as he couldn't finish his words when the Dragon Knight told his Pokémon parner to stay back as he whispers something to his ear. Pikachu obeys again as he left for cover. Yugi then charges as he moves extremely faster that not even the giraffe monster could tell where he is.

"_Just like before, Yugi called the power to become stronger. Incredible. How much stronger can he become_?'' Yami questioned in amazement, watching at how Yugi is overwhelming the monster with ease, saving Naruto from being pierced. The young knight couldn't help but smirk at how much faster he was now. Thanks to it, he can protect Naruto and anyone else!''_Thanks to this boost, I can't lose!_''

Yugi distances himself from the Chimera as he swings his Dragon Sword and shouts. "_**DRAGON SLICE ATTACK!**_"

He fires another golden energy slash, more powerful and faster, as it hits the Chimera. The monster roars in pain as it backs down slightly, but not enough. It slowly opens its mouth and fires an energy blast at Yugi.

"SO NOT FAIR!" Yugi shouts angrily and shocked because they shouldn't do that! Before the blast comes any further, a pink energy blast interrupts and blocks it as the two cancel each other out. Then the lovely Mew Ichigo appears beside Yugi with a wink as she holds her Strawberry Bell.

"Where were you?" Yugi asks slightly serious with a look at her. She notices his red, dragon-like eyes again and then says with a wondering, slightly upset look. "Well... I was trying to not be seen by anyone else. Also, you have your dragon eyes again."

"Yeah, I noticed! This is the price of using that power... oh well! I don't mind" Yugi said with a disappeared frown to a pleasing smirk which made the Mew heroine to sweat drop. She nods as she says. "Can we get back to work, Yugi-kun?"

"Right! Let's end this with our combination fusion move!" Yugi declares as he forms a head seal and summons one Dragon Clone beside him. He then raises his right hand as his clone circles around it with both hands as a _**Dragon Rasengan**_ is formed.

"Same here!" Mew Ichigo understood as she held up her Mew weapon at the Chimera while Yugi held his attack in front of her weapon.

"LET'S DO IT! _**SPECIAL FUSION ATTACK: RIBBON DRAGON RASEN-STRAWBERRY BLAST!**_" They both shouted in union as the _**Ribbon Strawberry Check**_ fires as the _**Dragon Rasengan**_ infuses with it which created a shining, white outline, pink energy blast that took form of a long body dragon as it opens its mouth and hits the Giraffe Hybrid Chimera. The fusion blast devours the monster as it disappears into nothing as the Para Para still remain. Masha appears as it swallows it up as he shouts cheerful. ''Collected! Collected!''

"Yes!" Both Dragon Knight and Mew Heroine shouted as they slap each other's hands of joy as Yugi's eyes change back to normal, as well as the power he had. Mew Ichigo noticed that as she pointed her pointing and middle finger to his eyes which he understood.

"HEY YUGI! That was awesome how you and the Cat Girl did!" Naruto appears behind them, shouting loudly, which sacred both to death. The Mew Mew shouts at him with a very angry face. "DON'T SCARE US LIKE THAT! And... I'm Mew Ichigo, by the way!"

Naruto simply smiles with a sweat drop of fear of her. She then says to Yugi with a wink. "I'll see you later, my heroic Dragon Knight!"

She then jumps away as Sakura and the black hair known as Sai were amazed by how fast she left. Yugi simply sighs as he says in thought with an embarrassed, shy look. "_Even though I know Ichigo-kun's secret, when she says those words... it just makes me want to hug her for saving such nice things._"

"Umm... Yugi-san, back to earth." Naruto says to the dreaming Dragon Knight as he snaps his fingers. Yugi snaps out as he comes back to turn to his ninja friend. Naruto sighs as he says with a look. "I see things are the same with that Cat Girl huh?

"Mew Ichigo-kun... is her name, and she's a good friend." Yugi says to him with an upset tone, not wanting him to get the wrong idea. Naruto simply chuckles which was weird for the dragon hero. He then says with a smile. "Well... I guess you like her too huh?"

This made Yugi blushed that he did told him about Ichigo, but now it's just one as the two are the same, and it has become embarrassing now. This made the blond shinobi to look at him with a devilish, grinning face as he tries to get more info, but then Ichigo's voice shouts. "Yugi-kun!"

The two turn to see the red headed pigtail girl coming towards them with a smile as she had Pikachu on her arms.

"Hey Ichigo-kun... thanks for bringing Pikachu and I'm glad you're okay." Yugi says to her as he gets slightly closer and whispers the rest to her ear. She winks for "no problem" signal. She sees Naruto looking at her with a suspicious look. She gives Pikachu back to Yugi as she says to the blond shinobi. "It's been a while, Naruto-kun!"

"Do I know you?" He responded with a confusing look which made Ichigo to be anime shock. She thought he saw through her Mew form, but it seems he didn't, which Ichigo very embarrassed. Guess she can continue lying to him. She then shook her head and said nervously with small chuckles. "My bad... Yugi-kun told me about you and I thought it would be rude to greet you like a stranger if I didn't know."

Naruto was still confused, but then he grins as he says. "Oh yeah! You're the Ichigo-chan that Yugi likes huh?"

This made the Dragon Knight to blush that he even promised to not even tell while Pikachu began to look embarrass himself. He should have figured he's ten times worse than Judai or Jonouchi or Sonic are. Ichigo is blushing too for hearing that again, not expecting that respond.

"Oh right-y, I'm Naruto Uzumaki and it's nice to meet you at last, ya know!" Naruto introduces himself to Ichigo with that cheerful, off tone. Ichigo ignores that last part with ''ya know'' as she responds with a small smile. "Then it's nice to meet you too. I'm Ichigo Momomiya and... I know Yugi's secret too so we're cool."

"Sweet! I should have figure because of how tough and awesome Yugi is huh?" Naruto says with happy grin which made Ichigo to be very surprised with a stun, anime fashion face. Just like Judai and Sonic so far, Naruto also said Yugi was amazing too. It's like Yugi has this great charisma to make a lot of wonderful and nice friends.

"_Wow! Where does Yugi meet these people? He's my first joy blond guy who likes me and he's not so surprise too._" She thought mentally as she remembers the first time she met Ryou and Jonouchi, and those meetings were not even close to this one. Naruto was very nice and she liked that.

"Naruto, who are these citizens you seem to know too well?" The pink hair shinobi asks with an upset tone which made the two and Pikachu to be very nervous for some reason.

"These guys are my good friends Yugi Mutou and Ichigo Momomiya." Naruto says as he introduces the duo to his comrade. He then says as he introduces his comrades (each one). "And guys, these are friends. This is my comrade in the days Sakura Haruno. This very white picture is Sai and the quiet one is Captain Yamato."

"Hi! Nice to meet you all." Both Yugi and Ichigo greet them with a bow as Pikachu waves his little pawn. Naruto felt a little awkward about this, so he tried to smile as calmly as he could.

"Well, it's nice to meet you two as well." Sakura finally says with a cheerful look.

"I am also very nice to meet other friends that Naruto somehow met." Sai says with a strange smile that the two immediately notices. It was a fake smile, which seems like he doesn't care. Naruto notices that and quickly whisper to both. "Sai is very bad at making a real smile, so try to not get so upset about that."

The two nod with a quick wink. The blond shinobi notices the yellow mouse and then rub his eyes as he was imagining things which he wasn't. He then asks with a very narrower questionable look. "Umm... what the heck is that?"

Yugi looks at Pikachu and then answers. "He's Pikachu, my Pokémon partner. Go say hi."

Naruto looks at the small yellow creature the Yugi calls a Pokémon with a suspicious look. This made Pikachu very uncomfortable as he continues staring. He then smiles as he raises his hand and starts petting him. "So cute! He may be even the cutest thing I've seen so far."

With his words, Pikachu began to warm up to the blond shinobi very quickly. Naruto then says to Yugi. "Umm... should I pinch his red cheeks or is that bad?"

Yugi and Ichigo gave a dumbfound face that he even ask him the most and important thing to never do to Pikachu. They shook their heads for no. It's a good thing Naruto has a sense of danger, somehow.

* * *

_**Commercial Break:**_

_**Yugi: And here I was hoping for a normal day.**_

_**Naruto: Yosh! That battle was still awesome!**_

* * *

Yugi and Ichigo and the Shinobis continue chatting along each other. It seems that their team name is Team Kakashi, even though the real team leader was not there, they still went by that. Naruto explains to his teammates about Yugi being the same person he mentioned about the other day.

"Oh yes, Lady Hokage explained to us about this Dragon Knight... but I would never guess it he would be young. Amazing though that you're this good." Captain Yamato said to Yugi with a small smile. It was a good feeling that Yugi receives when someone things of him being that good as the Dragon Knight, although he's still learning.

Naruto then mentioned how he met Yugi which he shouldn't because Sakura sent a knocked head smash on the blond shinobi that made him crush to the ground. She then says to Yugi and Ichigo. "Sorry about Naruto attacking you like that. He's not so bright like other shinobi."

Yugi was very scared, smiling nervously, on how strong she was that made him sweat while Ichigo was amazed. She then says to the pink hair shinobi. "That's so cool how you hit Naruto with that much force! How did you got so strong, Sakura-chan?"

"Oh? Umm... well, I'm the medic of the team with my Medical-nin and the training I endure with Lady Hokage as well, but thank you for saying that." Sakura thank Ichigo which made the cherry head very happy to hear. While the girls were chatting between each other, Naruto wanted to talk with Yugi with Captain Yamato and Sai beside him.

"So... what did you wanted to ask me?" The tri-color head asks his ninja friend who had a serious face. Yugi was concern about what Naruto was going to ask him.

"Umm... Yugi, have you ever got something inside of you that gives you huge amount of power? Or... have you had a quick urge of anger?" Naruto asked Yugi who was confused by the question. It was a strange question from someone like Naruto to ask. Even so, Yugi could almost tell Naruto knew something about the power he has used against the Chimera.

"Naruto, maybe I should tell him." Captain Yamato told the blond shinobi who agreed. He then turns to the tri-color hair teen and says with a serious face. "I know we hardly know you unlike Naruto, but we need to tell you that... you may be a Jinchuuriki."

Yugi, for once, made a questionable, dumbfounded look for what in the world is a Jinchuuriki. Naruto's team leader then continues explaining. "By the look you have, it makes no sense for what I'm saying. A Jinchuuriki is the host of a powerful creature of power and destruction known as a Tailed Beast."

Yugi couldn't believe what the heck he's hearing with his own ears. Naruto then says with a small, sad smile. "Yugi... the reason of this is... that I am too a Jinchuuriki; I'm the host of the Nine-Tail Fox Tailed Beast, or Kyuubi."

Yugi widens his eyes in complete shock that his new friend he made a few weeks ago is the host of a powerful beast-like fox like that. He knew there was something special about his most-of-the-time-idiot friend, but not like that.

"H-How are you so sure that I'm one? I mean... it's kinda cool you have the same thing, but it may not be in your opinion." Yugi says, sounding surprise, as Naruto got a little sad. He remembers back to those times where no one wanted him because he had that demon fox inside of him, but today it felt nice that someone didn't thought of him as a monster.

"It's sort of, but I'm not so proud of it. And I'm sure because since I see you fight, you have this great amount of power, red Chakra. That chakra... is the powers of a Tailed Beast." Naruto explains to him, showing a concerning and sadden expression. Yugi still felt bad from the look Naruto had.

"You have the same powers like Naruto, but how can a human from this world have one?" Sai asks which was strange to actually see one that isn't in the Shinobi world. Yamato thought for a moment until he remembered something that widened his eyes. He then asks the Dragon Knight. "Are you related to Sackertin Mutou in any way?''

Yugi turns to the man and responds. "I'm his son, so yeah, we're related."

Yamato nodded as he said seriously. "It would explain why you are the Dragon Knight. Then... you may have that Tailed Beast, the one Sackertin Mutou took care of."

Yugi widened his eyes on what he just heard, again, that his father had one of those demons. He couldn't believe it and it was more concern if this thing he has inside was for him or something else. Yamato noticed the look the dragon hero had and then says with a small smile. "Don't worry. Sackertin-senpai was a great man that Kakashi-senpai told me about. He said he was too smiling for a man in his age, but that's what made him someone to trust.''

Yugi slightly smiles to hear that about his father. Just hearing about him gets him to know who he is.

''No one knew what this Tailed Beast was, except the Fourth Hokage, and that mystery died with him. All anyone could gather is that this Tailed Beast must be roughly close to the Kyuubi's level or lower.'' Yamato added, sounding unsure because no one else knows about that beast other than the Fourth and the previous knight. ''All anyone knew about this beast is that your father wanted to help it and he did.''

Yugi smiled to hear that his father is like him to help someone out, even if it was a monster. Naruto then asks his team leader with a confuse look: "Hey Yamato-sensei, are you sure no one knows about that beast Yugi might possess?"

"I'm not sure Naruto. All we know it said to exist, and we don't know what Tailed Beast it can be." Yamato explains to the knuckle-headed shinobi who understood.

"So... me and Naruto are these hosts of those monsters huh? That makes us closer because we can understand each other." Yugi questions that Naruto immediately agrees. The blond shinobi says to him. "So right! And you're the first who won't kill me. I'm actually very happy about that.

Yugi smiles to hear that, even though he has no clue what he just said. Yamato makes a cough which the two now closer buddies stop. He coughed as he then said. "Well, with things okay, there's something you need to know Yugi."

Yugi puts his sights to the team leader as he says seriously. "You may a Jinchuuriki, but it's wise that you don't use your Tailed Beast's power."

Yugi was left in shock to what he heard. This is like the first time anyone told him not to do something. It felt like he's being robbed because if it wasn't for this Tailed Beast in him, then he wouldn't be standing. Yamato further explains to him as Naruto got sadden. "A Tailed Beast is a dangerous power that it becomes easily overwhelming by it and let it control you with your anger or hatred on something or someone. Naruto... experience this a few times when he uses the Kyuubi's Chakra like you just did against that monster."

Yugi was surprised that it has the power to consume one's body and heart to take over. It was also astonished that Naruto had those problems and got control by his Tailed Beast. Yamato explains even further. "When that happens, the Jinchuuriki becomes like its Tailed Beast; a complete untamed monster that will bring forth only chaos and mass destruction. If you use it, then the beast will try to consume your anger to the point where it will control you and kill anyone that crosses your way, friend and foe alike."

Yugi was gulping his throat from hearing that as he closed his eyes. He never knew that power can do that, or even caused destruction like that. It was dangerous to use if that happens, but even so, something in him told him not to let that scared him. If this is a risk, then it's a risk he must overcome.

"Your right, it is dangerous... for someone else besides myself!" Yugi finally spoke to Yamato which surprised him. Naruto was just as equality surprise to hear that Yugi could control it? Yugi makes a look at Ichigo from afar, remembering if it wasn't because of the power, then she would gone. "That Tailed Beast you said is evil and uncontrollable... but it gave me the power to save and protect Ichigo-kun from dying… and it appeared its power from my mother's words."

Naruto became even more astonished. His Tailed Beast, the Kyuubi, would never give his power for a nice gesture unless he would die. So for Yugi's to give his power to save the pigtail friend of his, then could this one be good?

Yugi then opens his eyes as his purple eyes change to his red dragon eyes as he says with his fangs out. "Either way, I refuse to be afraid of some monster who wants to use me for destruction. As long as I believe in my power and the friendship of my friends, than its anger or even my anger will never consume me! I'll use this power... to protect those I love without giving in or giving up on myself! That's the gamble I'm willing to make, no matter what."

This made Naruto to think about when a former Jinchuuriki and close friend of his, Gaara of the Desert, was captured by the dangerous and evil group known as the Akatsuki and he died where Naruto just lost it with anger and allow his Tailed Beast to almost take completely control. Then there was the time when the evil Sannin, Orochimaru, play his mind trick on him about Sasuke and he yet again exploded in anger as he enter the Nine-Tail's 4th Tailed mode. He couldn't forgive himself when he injured Sakura, so he promised to never use that power again.

Just to hear Yugi trying to take a huge risk is dangerous, too dangerous. Naruto could already imagine the ''what ifs'' if he decides to use that power again, and suddenly he can't no longer control it.

"Yugi-san, you can't use..." Naruto was trying to reason with him, but he was then interrupted by Yugi who declared with a small smirk. "Naruto-kun... you and I may not be the same, but I can understand the feelings of being alone. I was alone too once when I was young, had no parents and well I felt like an outsider, but since I met someone close to me... he gave me hope to never give up on my bonds. He's the one who taught me about the power of friendship, the strength that allowed me to overcome the darkness and loneliness! And with it, I will never give in to hate."

Naruto was overwhelmed by Yugi's inspiring words on friendship that he understood them too well. He made so many friends too, and thanks to them, he was able to become stronger. The blond-headed shinobi smiles on Yugi's friendship.

Yugi smiles back as he remembers of the loneliness he had, and then remember the image of his younger, kid-self meeting a black hair kid, a bit older than him, and smiling as he reaches his hand to him. His younger self reaches the other kid's hand as a bond was made.

''_… I wish you were still around._'' Yugi said to himself, wanting to see the one who gave him the courage to stand up for what he held dear.

"That's why I can't let anger and hatred to beat me. If I believe in the good in my heart that holds the bonds of my friends… then I will always overcome anything and use this power to protect everyone.'' Yugi continues saying as he smiles with confidence in his words. Then he thought of the possibility that he and his Tailed Beast could become friends, because they share the same body and they would need each other. Maybe it's because he shouldn't judge anyone like the way he did with Yami by how duels to win. He learned from that mistake, and they became stronger friends since.

''Hey, maybe I might meet my Tailed Beast and we can talk and possibly we could be friends, and not destroy the things I want to protect and concern about." Yugi adds as he scratches the back of his head for strange he made it sound like.

Naruto was somehow inspired by Yugi for how positive he was, as well as Sai and Captain Yamato. Who knew he would meet someone who is willing to control that evil power, with just his friendship and good in him.

"Well... I guess that's your choice, but be warned about its power." Yamato warns the Dragon Knight, sighing, as Yugi nods with his eyes back to normal. Naruto was still amazed on how Yugi did that with a calm state without having any sign of anger in him. This made the blond-headed shinobi to think on his own problems to control his Tailed Beast, and maybe… there was hope for him too.

**Half an hour later:**

With things said and done, Yugi and Ichigo said their goodbyes to their new shinobi friends as they had to return back to their village and report on what happened.

"Well Naruto-kun, until we see each other very soon!" Yugi says as he shakes Naruto's hand. The blond shinobi responds with his jolly smile. "You bet we'll meet back again! We're friends now so we have to stick together!"

This brought a thought in Naruto's head as he completely forgot about it. He then whispers it into Yugi's ear. "Also watch out for some guys who wear black coats with some red clouds on them. Don't let them find you. They are very bad and evil bunch of jerks, ya know."

Yugi was slightly confused on that, but he nods that he'll have his eyes open up. He never asks him, but he had a feeling that there may be danger coming.

"Sakura-chan, I hope when we meet back... you can teach me a little on Medical-nin and a little brute force too." Ichigo asks the pink headed shinobi softy. Sakura winks to confirm that promise which made the red hair girl very happy.

"I hope our paths cross again as friends always do." Sai says with a bow which startled Yugi, Ichigo and Pikachu again with his fake smile. Then Naruto says with a look at Sai then to Captain Yamato. "Don't worry about Sai's smiling; it's not like Captain Yamato's face..."

"Which face were you referring?" Yamato asks in a tone to Naruto with his fear face which scared him and the three out completely.

"_What the heck is with that face of his?!_" Both Yugi and Ichigo thought at the same time. Even the Pharaoh was creep out by the stare. ''_Not even Ra would want to look at that face._''

They wave goodbye as the duo and the yellow Pokémon headed out while Team Kakashi went the other way. Naruto was thinking about something with great focus that Sakura noticed.

"Is something wrong Naruto? You've been thinking of something since we said good-bye to Yugi-san and Ichigo-san." Sakura asks her knuckle-headed friend. He then looks at her with a smile as she becomes slightly worry with a stun, anime face.

"It's nothing Sakura-chan. It's just... I found a calling to control the Nine-Tail's power." Naruto replies proudly as he clinches his fist. His teammates gave a surprisingly look that almost scared them. Yamato then orders with a little scared tone. "B-But Naruto, it's too dangerous for you to use that power! You can't..."

He was interrupted when he notices Naruto was truly smiling with a burning passion in them. He says as he looks up at the sky with his clear blue eyes. "I was just inspired to believe in myself and the friends I will protect to not be afraid of that demon fox's anger or power. I found someone... that I can believe in so I can grow stronger and to save Sasuke."

Naruto frown slightly to remember back when he failed to save Sasuke in the Final Valley and then when he let the Kyuubi to control him as he was in the 4th Tailed mode. He promised to never use that power, fearing to harm his friend, but it doesn't mean he shouldn't use its basic power. He then says with a determinate face. "I'll train to use the Nine-Tail's chakra, little by little. I'll start to control its power without going a tail or two! I'll become strong enough that I'll be in the same level Yugi-san is, believe it!"

Sakura was still shock, but she finally smiled a little to hear his little weird catchphrase and determination of an idiot. To hear that and see how much he respects Yugi, she finally answers. "Then I'm with you too. Just don't overdo it and try to stay calm and relax in a fight when you use it."

"Well... I'm glad to hear too, a little. I'll help you, but we must first train you to have a clear head and calm state." Yamato finally approve with a little worry on his face.

Naruto nods to that as he has a new training he must overcome. He's ready to show that Kyuubi that he'll be able to protect everyone without his hatred or max power.

Yugi and Ichigo were heading towards Café Mew Mew. The red hair heroine was still thinking after she heard of the discussion Yugi had. Ichigo then asks Yugi with a concern look. "Yugi-kun, do you think you can control that power of yours?"

"Of course I can. If I don't, then who will! I have to do this... because if this is the reason why my parents have so much faith in me as the Dragon Knight, then I have to. For everyone that I love and care about, I must master this demon's power to defeat the Dark Lords!" Yugi shouts proudly with a joyful smile on his face.

She was happy to hear that from him. He'll never give up and he'll never let evil consume his heart. It was weird, but she's starting to have these strange feelings about him.

"So... what do you think that Tailed Beast of yours looks like or his name? I hope he's something innocent and not… frightening" She asks as she wonders, both smiling and scared.

Yugi smirk a little as he thinks about it and replies with a nudge from his shoulders. "Umm... who knows? I'll have to wait and see what their name is.''

"Their name? Why would you say that?" Ichigo questions that because it was very weird. He then says with another nudge. "I have no idea; it's a guess, maybe."

Ichigo was stunned by his reply, to think there could be more than one in him, as Yugi continues walking ahead. She thought for a moment and soon shook off her worries as she then said with a smile. "Well I'll be here to help you too, Yugi-kun! That's a promise."

Yugi smiles back as Ichigo catches up. He was thinking as they continue that one day, he hopes to meet that demon monster in him who wasn't the Dark Lord. Pikachu walks around the two as they find what they needed and now they continue on their journey to defeat the Dark Lords and all evil out there, but can they?

**Meanwhile****... at a dark room inside an unknown place:**

Inside that strange room, there were many people with black, purple outline robes and hoods as they bow down to Dark Leader Dragon with his evil general beside him.

"My lord, the time has finally arrived so our plans to rule this world are soon to be true." Dark General Knight announces proudly to his master as he's bowed down. Dark Leader Dragon gave a death glare at him which wasn't true.

"And the only problem is that annoying brat and my niece. I must have her on our sides so we may rule this planet. Then... a queen is who I must find." The demon dragon says as he grins evilly. The evil general was very surprise as he bursts loudly. "MY LORD! We don't need that Mew Mew or a queen for you. You can rule this world like a god without..."

He stops as his master was staring at him with a reason to kill him. He quickly says with a nervous tone. "My forgiveness, Dark Leader Dragon-sama. Maybe it's good to have a mistress and a princess on our side."

The Dark Lord of Darkness grins evilly to hear that. If not, he would need to find a new general… which would be unlikely. No one could replace this fateful general. He then says to his hooded men. "This will be a start to test that brat on how strong he is. I wonder if he handled the Neo Rare Hunters and their leader. Right?"

He then turns to another hooded man who reveal himself with violet eyes with blond hair and his skin close to tan. He says as he bows as he holds on a golden rod like small staff with an eye figure on top. "Whatever you wish so, my lord. Little Yugi and the Pharaoh will not defeat us again.

"That's good to hear, Marik Ishtar." The Dark Lord smirks with an evil laugh as it is the same Marik who was Yugi's former enemy, but why is he his enemy again. Behind him, his fateful servant and adopted brother, Odion Ishtar, was saddened by this ordeal.

"_Why must things repeat themselves again? I hope Yugi-san and his friends can save master... brother Marik from this curse again._" He says mentally as he stares coldly at the monster whom did this to his brother.

**Meanwhile****... somewhere far away from Konoha:**

The sun was setting as three were walking from afar as they close in their destination. One of them was smiling evilly while the other was glad of that. The last one was staring at the sun with no intention of being part of the group.

The smiling one was an older man with extremely pale-skinned human which his hair was waist-length black color. He had amber eyes with slits in his pupils and purple markings around his eyes that look like a snake. He was wearing a plain grey-garb under a black polo neck with black pants and a thick purple rope belt tied in a large knot behind his back. He was also wearing blue tomoe-shaped earrings.

The other was a younger man who had black eyes with grey hair kept in a ponytail and wears circular glasses. He was wearing a dark purple shirt with a white undershirt and a white obi around his waist worn at an angle, dark purple pants, blue sandals, and some kind of bag/small box on his right leg.

"Hehe. Kabuto, how far are we to our new base?" The pale man says with a grin. The grey hair man known as Kabuto Yakushi responds with a knee bow. "We are not far. From the information we got from a spy, we'll arrived in perfect time, Orochimaru-sama.

The man named Kabuto just said to his master, the dangerous and evil Sannin, Orochimaru. The snake-like man says as he licks himself with his long snake tongue. "Then things are going perfectly. With our world reunited with this one again, we can have fun with this new Dragon Knight we've heard about."

He turns to see the other young man who's staring at the sun. He had spiky black hair which hangs over both sides of his face cheeks with a blue tint, and had onyx eyes. He was wearing a white long-sleeved shirt which was open at the torso, with a smaller version of the same red/white fan behind it. He was also wearing dark blue pants with a blue cloth hanging from halfway up his stomach to his knees and a purple rope belt around his waist, tied in a bow, in which he carries a sword.

"So, what do you think of fighting that Kyuubi friend of yours again… or this Dragon Knight, Sasuke-kun." The pale, snake-alike man said to him.

The young man finally turns as his eyes turn into red pupils with three black tomeos in a triangle shape in each eye. This man was none other than Sasuke Uchiha, the second last of the famous and almost gone Uchiha Clan. He answers with an unexcited face and tone. "Hmph. I don't care unless it will let me test my skills to finally kill Itachi. Nothing else matters but that."

Orochimaru smiles evilly to hear that as they continue forward.

**Elsewhere****... in an unknown desert at night:**

It was very quiet in a lonely desert in America, too quiet until some kind of meteor came down from the sky and crashes down on the ground in a green light. There was smoke and sand winding around the crater. It wasn't a meteor as someone emerges from it with some coughs.

"Honestly... that was very close. After having some time to myself in space... I realize it's time I move on and try to rule the world again." A voice spoke as he came out from the smoke to be a white, blue pale, red eyes person who looks and dresses like a ghostly version of a vampire or better known as a ghost Dracula.

"Well... I suppose I should make my name clear up and then... find young Daniel that Vlad Plasmius has returned!" The ghost being says as he flies off while laughing evilly throughout the night.

**Elsewhere****... back at Domino in Kaiba Corp:**

In the science, duel test area, the Kaiba robot was in a duel against his creator, Seto Kaiba who just finished the robot off to bits with a giant, blue like demon dragon behind. It was big, with big muscles that look exactly like Obelisk the Giant God Soldier with a giant dragon fang like mouth.

"HAHAHA! This wasn't even a challenge. Just like old times, except this card is mine and mines alone!" Kaiba shouts of overconfidence and pleasure as his dragon disappears. Then his little brother Mokuba Kaiba appears with Roland beside him.

"Hey Seto-Nii-chan! That was an amazing duel you had. The Duel robot was in high expert mode and you didn't lose a signal Life Point." His little brother said to his older one who simply smirks with a small frown.

"It was nothing compare to dueling against Mutou. Roland, is everything prepare like I wanted?" Kaiba asks his second in command who was still a little stun by his boss's improvement. He then said while cleaning his sweat off his face: "Everything is ready like you said, Mr. Kaiba sir."

"Good... then there is only one more step before I commences... Battle City V3! Ha...HAHAHA!" Kaiba declares as he laughs proudly for starting his new tournament!

What kind of new adventure and fight will the Dragon Knight get himself? Will Ichigo and everyone else help him in his fights against his long-life rival, his new nemesis and new villains appearing? And what else will happen with him? All that and more in the next arc, the finally and most important and plot story one of this volume!

**To be continued****…**

**(ENDING 1: Thank You! By Home Made Kazoku from Bleach)**

Thank you for another great chapter. I thank those who are helping me get this story notice and enjoy it. For those who love it, please review my story and give me your opinions or thoughts to it.

The next episode... Is the start of the last and main arc of the story! Yugi takes Ichigo to his house to meet Jenny, but later receive a letter from an old friend who must speak to him. And... The grand announce of Kaiba's new tournament is about to be revealed! What will this arc bring? Also remember that a new opening and ending will appear because of this, so stay tune!

Yugi: Sigh! Well... things are so-so okay about Ichigo-kun meeting Jenny-nee-san.

Ichigo: She's a great sister to you, Yugi-kun!

Jenny: Oh! You're making me blush!

Yugi: … I got a letter.

Ichigo: From whom? A lover? No wait, a fan?

Yugi: A friend. We need to hurry to Domino Museum now!

Ichigo: Right! Because things might turn out bad!

Kaiba: No one cares! Yugi, prepare to face me again!

Yugi: Kaiba-kun? I didn't even ask you to be here!

Jonouchi: Go home, Rich Boy!

Ichigo: You too, Jonouchi!

Judai: Things are getting very interesting... well, next time in Dragon Knight Reborn... umm... A Message from a Friend! Kaiba's Return and the Commence of Battle City V2!

Yugi: Kaiba-kun, what are you planning this time?

Ichigo: And don't forget to read, enjoy and review! See you next time- Nya!


	19. 18: Old Friend new Fight! Battle City V3

**Yu-Gi-Oh! : Dragon Knight Reborn!**

_**Created by: DragonKnight15**_

**Disclaimer: This story is a copyright from me. I also may have used other plots from other authors. Almost all characters, objects, names, places, powers, moves, events, plots and weapons are not original worked. They were already made from other manga, anime and cartoon stories. They are also already copyrights that I do not own. This story is an anime story. P.S.****This story is also a crossover of other anime/cartoon stories like Naruto Shippuden, Bleach, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Sonic X plus other Sonic video game plots and characters, Danny Phantom, FullMetal Alchemist, Sailor Moon, Pok****émon**** and others more. Later on this volume, I am using Erika Aoyama and Mew Erika from Redwallfan2000 from Fan as one of the other characters in this anime story. Ichigo Momomiya has also the name of "Tokadul" and she is 17 years old than 13 like in the anime.****This is not also a copy of either any "Dragon knight" or "Dragon Knights" stories, but it's weird that I never heard of them until now. It is my idea, even if the names of it are weird. ****Most names are in their Japanese or English versions. If you don't get it, look at in the Internet.**** Note: Most Duel Monster card names will be in their English names. ****Also, most cards effects are change into their anime version.**

Hello Readers, this is REDO Episode 18 of the new and main arc of this volume, The Endless Fights: A new tournament, the ghost ruling, the snake of the shadows and the battles against all Darkness! Hope you love it! Have fun! And remember to review! **P.S. I do not own them all or any of them except this crossover story, so I wrote the band's or artist's name that wrote that song which I do not own again.**

* * *

**NEW NEWS: I know I kinda had a new opening and ending for this, but because it is boring to use them for this long arc, I will delay the new openings until I reach Redo Episode 25! SO YEAH… Enjoy.**

**Also... in this chapter... you'll get a lot of spoilers on just the series that will be added later on... so yeah... have fun to figure out the clues in Ishizu's vision.**

**And... I know this is dumb, but in my part again, I have no choice but to make this Battle City V3, then V2, all because of reasons. Don't worry, there will be backstory for V2... very little.**

* * *

**Also note (OLD):**** Check out my Profile on any new stuff on DKR!**

**The episode today is like the episodes that lead to the first Battle City, but with my own changes that make it DKR!**

**Plus, the new opening and new ending may be reuse again in the near future.**

**Also, because of Phoenixofdarkness62 help, I'm going to change the Chapters into Episodes to make this story more unique from others. Hope you like it! The prologue and the epilogue stay the same because it would be weird.**

* * *

**Special News (OLD): I must thank sntsbueno and Okaami-chin for, I believe, to use DKR's Yugi Mutou and Ichigo Momomiya alternative past selves in Dimensional Enemy. I hope their present, time selves appear there too with Redwallfan2000's Erika Aoyama and Kasumi Aki Fudo with Okaami-chan's Asumi and Asuka Akiyama too! I hope you check out their fanfics and hope you enjoy and review them as well as snasbueno's fanfic too!**

* * *

**Here's the intro: The Earth... is a great place where humanity and all other creatures live and learn to evolve little by little, but this great world has Darkness in it too. Evil beings who wish to conquer this world and everyone. **

**Only one being stood against them to show everyone the power of light and hope, but this great mythical dragon wasn't able to stop them. He gave his powers and hope to a human that was known by his name, the Dragon Knight! **

**Before this hero also met his end, he gave the legendary Dragon Sword and his hopes and dreams to the next knight, his youngest son who is destined to become a legend by the sides of his comrades and his love. This hero... is the Hero of Light, the Last Dragon Knight of Light!**

* * *

**(OPENING 1: Melissa by Porno Graffitti from Fullmetal Alchemist)**

**Volume 1: Episode 18: A Message from a Friend! Kaiba's Return and the Commence of Battle City V3!**

**In the previous episode of DKR****:**

_As Kish was forced to recover from his injuries, Pie decided to see how strong the Dragon Knight is and sent a Chimera to see it for himself. The following day… Yugi and Ichigo had their moment, as their bond grew stronger, as well as the newly formed friendship between Pikachu and Masha._

_After meeting back with Naruto Uzumaki and also meeting Team Kakashi as they fought the Chimera, Yugi learned that he's a Jinchuuriki for a Tailed Beast with dangerous and powerful energy. With his new found knowledge and the warnings he was given, Yugi was going to use it to control his Tailed Beast's power and be able to protect his friends This gave hope for Naruto to control his own._

_Meanwhile, Dark Leader Dragon planned a new attack using one of Yugi's ex-enemies and friend, Marik Ishtar. Elsewhere, the arrival of the evil Sannin Orochimaru and Naruto's closest friend in darkness, Sasuke Uchiha, approached towards our knight, as well as another danger in the form of Danny's evil enemy Vlad Masters aka Plasmius… and Kaiba's new tournament. _

_What will the future bring and what else will happen?_

**And now the conclusion****... almost than two weeks later, afternoon:**

The heroic and brave Dragon Knight, Yugi Mutou, was walking home with his new closest friend, Ichigo Momomiya. Yugi was a little off today during school because of Jenny's words she told him before leaving home.

"**Don't forget to bring Momomiya-san with you today. I won't take a no, and if you forget, then I will make you do every choir I can think of for you! See you later!**" Her words were repeated over and over in his head as they continued walking. He so wanted to avoid this, but he knew better than to argue with his sister. Ichigo was a little concern about how Yugi was acting like he was threatened in doing something or if Dark Leader Dragon or Kish challenges him in a death match.

"Umm... Yugi-kun, why am I going to your house? I mean it's actually great to do something than going to work, but I'm a little worry about this." She asked the tri-color head which made him gulp his throat slightly. He slowly turns his face to her which she notices he's very worry and afraid.

"It's just Jenny-nee-san invited you to come over and eat dinner. If, by any chance, you don't want to, I and she will understand." He says to the red, pigtail head in hopes she says no. She finally responds with a smile, actually excited about this. "Why shouldn't I. I would love to!"

This made Yugi lower his head in shame as his wishes were crushed and grinded to bits. He says with a weak, but slightly kind tone. "Umm... that's nice. Okay, let's keep going... to my doom… I mean home!"

Ichigo simply ignores that last part to wonder what does Yugi's older sister looks like. Maybe the same hair, but she sounds very kinda like her little brother, except mature and somewhat serious. Ichigo has gotten fond with Yugi since they met and since he learned her secret. Her training has improved a little as she was gain some Chakra in her and she's a little faster than before. She was able to do so much thanks to him, and also to find some respect towards her Mew form too.

She feels closer to Yugi after all the stories he told her and so on, also by the fact that Yugi is this Jinchuuriki person so he'll need more help from her too. That's why Ichigo is the only one who can be Yugi's partner, because they can protect everyone when they're together.

Yugi also thought the same way about Ichigo. He was always happy to be around her. She's like his sun rise, sunset and night fall moon, just smiling and acting peppy. Ever since he found out that she's Mew Ichigo, he's been even happier that they can trust each other more. For him, Ichigo is a partner and a close dear friend. The only worry he has is what does Jonouchi or Anzu think about that? That worries him a little, but Anzu likes Ichigo, unlike his best friend for reasons.

They finally arrive in the Mutou Game Shop with Yugi even more worried and scared. They enter as they could smell cooking all around the shop/house. Yugi had to cover his nose from the smell as Ichigo smell happily as it was fish. She began to lick her tongue as her cat fangs appear. Yugi sweat drops as he forgot that Ichigo is a cat girl, he doesn't mind she is one; it's kinda cute that way.

"Yugi! Is that you? If so, come on up. If Ichigo is not there, than you better hid!" Jenny shouts from the stairs as Yugi becomes even more worry. He goes up the stairs as Ichigo slowly follows as she enjoys the sense of the delicious food up there.

When they came up the living room, there was a lot of smoke that Yugi couldn't breathe in. The smoke began to clear as Jenny appears with a window open. She was wearing a pink apron and heated-protected gloves.

"Umm... Jenny-nee-san, why are you wearing those?" Yugi questions her with a wondering, but yet suspicious look. Jenny got upset, narrowing her eyes at her brother, as she hits him with a cooking spoon.

"This is what any normal person would wear if they cook. Being the so-called smarty-pants, you would guess it." Jenny responds with an uncaring face, as Yugi rubs his head. Then the older Mutou saw Ichigo with a small sweat drop on her head.

"Ah! You're Ichigo Momomiya-kun that I've heard so much about. I'm so glad that we finally meet in better condition than before huh?" Jenny greets the red headed heroine with a very happy face. Ichigo simply responds with a smile too, still sweat dropping. "Thank you again for inviting me here, Jenny-san."

The two girls were getting to know each other even better as Yugi was still unease about this, scared that his sister might say stuff about him. Lucky that didn't happen as his grandfather came in with some mail in his hand.

"Hey Grandpa... so what's in the mail?" Yugi asks with a wondering face to ignore the two girls talking over there. Grandpa Mutou looks where the two young ladies were chatting between each other. He responds to his grandson with a smile. "Well... nothing much if you keep trying to ignore them."

Yugi smiles nervously that his grandfather saw through that. He just wants to ignore anything Jenny could be saying about. He so wanted to enter his room to be left alone, but Yugi figured Pikachu was sleeping and he so doesn't want to bother him in his nap time. Then Grandpa Mutou found an interesting letter because the stamp was from Egypt which seemed odd, but more that it was written for "Yugi Mutou and the Pharaoh".

"Umm... Yugi, you got mail... for you and the Pharaoh." He says to him as he hands over the letter and the young Dragon Knight is very astonished. Why would anyone send him a letter for him and Yami, especially that not everyone other person he knows about him? He notices the stamp as he begins to open it as Atem appears in his spirit form with his arms folded up.

"_I wonder who sent us this letter. You think it was Marik by any chance._" Yami asks mentally to his partner. Yugi replies mentally to him as he takes out the letter. "_Maybe... or it's from Ishizu or Pegasus from one of his crazy trips._"

Atem agrees as well as Yugi opens up the folded letter. The first thing he noticed was that it had date; he figure it must be when it was written or sent. He begins to read it to himself as his Grandpa continues to look over the mail. Yami also joins in as the two read it, word by word:

"**Dear Yugi and the Pharaoh, **

**It has been a while that I sent you a letter, but this isn't a normal letter. You see, I know that the Great Legendary, Former Nameless Pharaoh Atem has returned back from the Spirit World... and about the great task you must do as the Legendary Knight of Dragons. I've heard legendary and myths about the original hero of the world, but even with my Millennium Necklace, I couldn't see that fate had you an even more important part to continue on. We should discuss more over in the place we first met, I know you remember where. Also, bring your Deck and Duel Disk; you'll know when it happens. Also, it's okay for you to bring Miss Momomiya with you. Her role in your new adventyre is even more important than I realize. And no, Anzu doesn't mind. I'll be waiting after you read this letter. Until then, come soon.**

** ''Your friend and comrade, Ishizu Ishtar.''**

After finishing reading the letter, Yugi was completely shock as well as the Pharaoh. They knew right away that she had her Millennium Item back, but how could this be true. First were Yami Bakura's Millennium Ring and now the Millennium Necklace. He then immediately went inside his room as he quickly grabs his deck and Duel Disk. He already has his Dragon Sword with him, so it's okay to have it. He quickly puts his disk on his arm as he leaves his room quietly as Pikachu was still sleeping.

He so doesn't want to break the bond his older sister and his new friend have, but there's a reason why Ishizu wants Ichigo, so he has to bring her too.

"Ichigo-kun, Jenny-nee-san, we have change of plans. I have to take Ichigo-kun with me now, so let's eat another day." Yugi declares as he grabs Ichigo by her wrist and pulls her down the stairs. Jenny narrows her eyes in anger as she chases them as she questions with a concern, but also angry face. "What do you mean by that?"

Yugi didn't answer as he hurries up to the door with Ichigo. That's when his Grandpa found another letter for Yugi.

"Yugi, you have another letter. It's from-" He was unable to tell the rest to his grandson as he shouted while waving goodbye. "Sorry guys! I'll come back later. Jenny-nee-san, I promise next time Ichigo-kun will come back over and pack up the food for her so I might give it to her later! See ya!"

He and Ichigo left in the hurry as the secretly Mew Heroine was still being pull very quickly as she said to his family, as the door closed "SORRY! It seems that Yugi-kun needs me for something! Till next time, Jenny-san and Grandpa Mutou-san!"

Jenny was confused and stunned with an anime expression and a sweat drop on her head, left quite speechless about it. So was Grandpa Mutou as he finally finishes his words. "But the letter is from Kaiba Corp, sign by Kaiba himself. Oh boy, I wonder what the letter Yugi read said."

"I have no clue, but it seems to almost scare him even more than me." Jenny guessed as she walked back up to wrap up the food she made so hard on doing… and thinking on how she should hit Yugi when he comes back.

Now slowing from as they distant themselves from the Game Shop, Yugi was still pulling Ichigo, this time slightly gentle. There were times Masaya pulled her very hard and tight, but Yugi's way is soft, gentle, but very pulling in a funny way for how he's rushing. She had it as she stomped her feet from moving with her Mew strength. She demanded as Yugi stops. "Yugi-kun, what's with the rush?! I'm hungry and tired! Being drag out of your house is SO not that I wanted!"

"Umm... sorry Ichigo-kun, but I got a letter from an old friend of mines that wanted to see us." Yugi explains, sounding calm, as Ichigo is very surprised to hear. How can someone wants to see them if the cherry head never met her? She was about to say something, but Yugi interrupts as he says with a smile. "I'll explain everything when we get to Domino Museum right now, so let's hurry."

He runs ahead as Ichigo is still speechless. Why do they have to go to some Museum? She shook her head and decides to catch up to the tri-color head.

**Half an hour later****... at Domino Museum at Downtown Domino:**

The duo arrives at the large museum when sunset arrive as well. The Museum was big and also better than any other one Ichigo went to. It seems it was closed, so they can't enter.

"I guess it's closed, so we better..." Ichigo couldn't finish saying as Yugi went up the stairs. He reaches the top as he pushes the front door and opened up by itself. Yugi smirks as he expected this as Ichigo sweat drops multiple times as her skin turn pale for a few seconds.

"You're coming? Or would you like to wait here alone?" Yugi asks as Ichigo went up because she so doesn't want to stay alone. Her freak for ghosts is something she could never and will never overcome as long as she lives. The two enter the museum as the doors closed themselves shut which scared the red hair heroine out, making her jump in panic.

"Please, are there any ghosts here?" She asked frightening as she was behind Yugi, putting her arms around him and shivering uncontrollable. He gentle smiles with some sweat drop on his head. He says nicely as he tries to separate her from him. "Don't worry... there was, but they must was dead. Hahaha, right?"

Ichigo gave a stun, anime fashion face of fear to hear that. She didn't want to ask what he meant by that as the two continue walking. They came to a stop as they came crossed some stairs that went down with a rope preventing anyone to go down there.

"Don't tell me... we're going down there right?" Ichigo asks in a nervous tone, continuing to shiver. She got her answer when Yugi passed around the ropes and went down. She didn't want to go down, but she didn't want to be alone so she follow him down, wishing she didn't.

The two came down into a basement, or a lower floor of the place where a few ancient tablets were resting on the wall.

"Wow. If I wasn't so freaked out, then this is pretty cool." Ichigo says as she looks at the large tablets. She never saw such things so big and old before; it seemed pretty amazing in her own eyes.

"Welcome again, Yugi-san." A voice spoke which made Ichigo to shriek as she quickly ran to Yugi's back, peeking from his left shoulder to see who said that. Yugi wasn't worry as someone emerged from the shadows. It was an older, tan skin women whom her hair was straight black that trails just below her shoulders and features 2 locks wrapped in gold beads coming from behind her ears and continue in front, stopping at her neck. She was wearing a long ankle length dress partially bearing her shoulders featuring gold patterns around the neck and the rims of the sleeves. She had a golden necklace around her neck that Ichigo seem to notice that it looks like Yugi's puzzle.

"It's been a while Ishizu. You seem to still look the same since the last time we met." Yugi said with a smile. He turns to a nervous Ichigo and says with a calm expression. "Don't worry. She's the friend mention before. She's actually like that."

She slowly revealed herself the older women and said with a bow. "I'm sorry! I was a 'little' spook out."

"I should be sorry to scare you like that, Ichigo Momomiya." Ishizu apologized to the young red hair girl who was very much surprised with wide eyes. She thought to herself on how does a lady like her to know her name if she didn't even introduced herself or even Yugi.

"So it seems you have your Millennium Necklace again. I thought you would give it up after everything in Battle City." Yugi says to her. She shook her head as she responded. "Times changed as fate wants me to possess it once again."

Yugi nods to that as how strange fate and destiny are. He then said with a smile. "That I understand. Hey, you don't mind if the Pharaoh takes over."

Ishizu didn't mind as she nods. Yugi nods back as his Millennium Puzzle begins to glow as Yugi becomes Yami Yugi. Atem says to Ishizu with his folded arms and a smirk. "It's been a while as well, Ishizu Ishtar."

"It has been the same, my great Pharaoh.'' Ishizu says as she bows down to him. Ichigo just sweat drops by what this woman is doing. She then continued saying. ''I am sorry you're back along us, but I am glad that you've returned... in worse situations."

"Indeed and it's not a problem. It seems you know all that by the power of your Millennium Necklace." The Pharaoh said to her as Ishizu agreed. Ichigo was a bit off to what they were saying.

"So... we both know this isn't a normal chat, so what's this about?" Yami asks, sounding serious to his comrade who was saddened all of a sudden. She inhale and exhale until she told him and Ichigo. "You two must understand that what I'm about to tell you will affect you and everyone else. It all began a month before the Dark Lord revealed himself to you."

She began her tale of what happen to her, while Ichigo still couldn't believe how this woman knew so much.

**Flashback****... a month before the story began, at Egypt:**

_The sand and the sun of the great land of the Pharaohs existed was calm, but lured evil out there in a forbidden ruin temple that all the lost Millennium Items are buried._

_The temple was disturbed as strange men were digging out the very items. They already found the Millennium Rod, Ring, Necklace and Scale as they still continued to work. _

"**My lord, can we take a break please?**" _One of the men said to another person in black robes. The mysterious being grabbed him by his neck and tossed him to the hole he was working on. _

"**I'll tell you when and where to stop! If you do stop, then I'll kill you!**" _He shouted of pure rage as he observed each worker. Then every one of them heard some shouting as some of the workers that were guarding the entrance were tossed in front of the robe man. _

"**Hey you! All of you have no right to disturb this sacred place. Leave immediately before you suffer the punishments of the gods!**" _A man's voice spoke as he reveals himself as Marik with Odion beside him and Ishizu behind them. _

"**Well... I didn't thought there were Tomb Keepers around these parts. This is very impressive, and unexpected.**" _The black robe man said to the Ishtar family, sounding excited. They were very surprised he knew about them, but they couldn't let that stop them. Marik then ran towards him as some of the workers defended him. The young Ishtar kicked and knocked them aside with ease._

"**I told you to leave here!**" _He shouted as he sent a punch at the mysterious man, but he dodged in mere seconds. Marik quickly managed to grab on his robe and pulled it out, to be in surprise and shock of fear of what he saw. It was a black scale, demon like humanoid dragon who's wearing a black robe cape and long black lower robe-like pants._

"**Who... What of Ra's name are you?!**" _Marik demanded as he distanced himself from him with little fear. _

"**Ra huh? That takes me back... but never mind those times. I am Dark Leader Dragon, the Dark Lord of Darkness and I desire all the Millennium Items to possess even greater power. And if you stand in my way, Marik Ishtar, then we should do this like gentleman in a duel.**" _The demon dragon said to him, grinning evilly. Marik was in shock to believe this creature knows him._

"**How do you know my name?! And why should I accept those terms?**" _He demanded the monster as he started laughing. He says with an evil grin. _"**It's because I know all about your darker half. And as a Tomb Keeper, you have no choice but to protect these artifacts at all cost. So... are we dueling or not?**"

_Marik was still unsure but he had no choice as he turned to his step brother and said to him. _"**Odion, I need you to toss me my Duel Disk.**"

"**Marik, you shouldn't duel this being. He may be more powerful and evil than anything I felt before. Let's find another way.**" _Ishizu begged her younger brother as the presences around the Dark Lord was like a nightmare. Marik shook his head and said to his older sister. _"**I need to do this Onee-san! For you, for Odion, for the Pharaoh and... for Yugi-san who saved me and risk his own life to gather all of the items. I must do this, at all cost!**"

_Ishizu was overwhelmed that her brother needed to prove this for everything they went through that she nodded to his decision. Odion then spoke as he tossed his master's Duel Disk to him. _"**Win this duel against that creature from hell, Master Marik. Show him the power of a Tomb Keeper!**"

_Marik smiled as he put in his disk and activated it in front of the Dark Lord. He was a little offended by what the other one said. He said as a black, demon-like Duel Disk, similar to the Supreme King's own, appearing around his right wrist in dark aura. _"**That wasn't nice to call someone as mighty as myself like that. However, I'll ignore that comment as your master will lose in 7 turns.**"

"**What? 7 turns? I don't believe that! If so, then it is you who will lose in that many turns!**" _Marik shouted to him as he prepared to duel the monster. _

_"__**You ask for it. Time to suffer in the hands of Darkness, boy.**_" _Dark Leader Dragon announced as they commenced their duel. Marik had the confident hand and combo to defeat this creature, but it all went too fast._

_6 turns passed as Marik was on his knees that all the cards in his field were destroyed by one monster. He was unable to make any damage or destroy anything on the demon dragon's field while he had 400LP. It was covered in dark fog and aura as the Dark Lord started his turn. _

"**I warn you! Attack my monster of Darkness, wipe him off!**" _Dark Leader Dragon commended as the monster unleashes an invisible slash at Marik as his Life Points drop to 0._

**Duel Screen:**** Winner… Dark Leader Dragon: 4000LP VS Marik Ishtar: 0LP**

"**Impossible... I was unable to defeat him! I use all I had... but I failed everyone!**" _Marik shouted of anger as he slammed his fist to the ground, falling in despair by his lost._

"**Don't feel bad. I was using like 20% of my true power in that duel, so it was too easy for me.**" _Dark Leader Dragon said as he started laughing again. He then stopped as he snapped his dragon fingers to order his men to capture him. Marik saw this coming as he grabbed a rock and threw it at them as he turned to his family. _

_"__**Ishizu, Odion, run! RUN AND DON'T LOOK BACK!**_" _He shouted to them as he threw himself on the Dark Lord's minions. Ishizu was about to do something as she saw her adopted brother threw her something. It was the Millennium Necklace which surprised her. _

"**Please Ishizu-sama, leave here while I help Master Marik.**" _He said to her, looking worry of the situation. She shook her head as she begged him. _"**No Odion, don't do this! We can save Marik and leave together.**"

"**We don't have a choice! You have to run and find Yugi-san and his friends. They're our only hope! And use the item's powers again to help you. Please!**" _Odion begged her as he soon joined up with Marik to fight those men. She refused to leave her family again. She couldn__'t let them down like before, like the time when that monster, the one called Yami Marik, almost destroyed everything._

"**HURRY!**" _Odion shouted as he blocked some from getting to his step sister and mistress. She had no other choice as the Dark Lord lift his one claw up as both Marik and Odion were paralyzed from moving. She then ran with the only item she could get on. _

"**What the heck are you waiting for? My orders? GET HER NOW!**" _The demon dragon roared as some of his men went after her as the others had Marik and Odion on the ground. _

"**Ishizu... be strong for all of us.**" _Marik said in thought before passing out. Ishizu could hear her brother's words as she ran as fast as she could, but they were catching up. There was only one way she could escape them, and that was to use her former item again. She knew destiny could change through her duel with Seto Kaiba in Battle City, but she had no choice but to try. _

_Ishizu took a breath in and out as she worn it around her neck again after years of having it. In an instant, like before, images flashes through her eyes like it took years to see, but was really seconds._

_She saw Yugi, no longer the same boy as before, showing the same determination and will like the Pharaoh Atem, as he held a sword with a long white ribbon with the spirit of the Pharaoh beside him again. There was also a red hair, pigtail girl who turned into a pink hair cat girl as both she and Yugi seemed to be fighting together. She saw all of Yugi's friends as well as Kaiba and another young man with brown/orange hair who was grinning. She then saw a black hair American child, possessing strange ghostly powers, two color hedgehogs, and a blond hair boy with blue eyes with the image of a giant fox behind him. There was also an orange hair man who was wearing black kendo clothes, wielding a large sword of great power, and a young blond hair man with golden, brave eyes as he slams both hands to create lightning currents. She also saw a blond pigtail girl who transformed into some kind of a heroine. There was a girl, wearing some kind of red bandana over her head in pigtails, as she held onto a lance and a shield as she was soon engulfed in blue flames. There was also another boy, a young one with some kind of blue arrow-like tattoos from his bold head, as he started to create win. Then there was another boy, brown hair, wearing a pair of goggles as he held on a strange device that brought out a yellow dinosaur with green eyes beside him. And then there was a white-gray hair teen, around Yugi__'s age, __smiling as huge amount of power pass through him in the form of a phoenix._

_Then there was that monster again, as he instantly grew three heads, and then another man with brown hair with a smile that said evil all over it. Then she saw Yugi who was staring at another man with close to shoulder-length black, spiky hair who was around Yugi's age that both were ready to fight the other. The two clashed blades as the black hair teen unleashed black/white-outline aura in the form of lightning, in the shape of a tiger, while Yugi unleashed black, red-outline and white-outline aura that took shaped of a two-headed dragon. Then everything went dark, but not before she saw Yugi, confronting another man with brown hair… but this one… this one was pure evil with his sharp red eyes, and holding a scythe of only darkness, and laughing like a psychopath as darkness consume everything._

_Soon, after seeing all of it, Ishizu found herself in some alley as she somehow lost those men. She was sweating very heavily of the images of the future she saw, and for once, even she was clueless by them. _

"**What... What was all of that? I was unable to see any further of Yugi's future, but why did I saw all that. I could tell... that they may be his friends who will help him against those with evil. But, what has happened to Marik and Odion?**" _She said to herself as he holds her necklace again to see their future. _

_It all went to fast as she saw Dark Leader Dragon placed a dark aura in Marik who was tied up. The aura... no... It was laughing as it consumed Marik as he collapsed on the ground. _

"**Now if you don't want to escape, then the revived Dark half of Marik's will return again to cause nothing but pain and chaos. And remember that he's back, old evil Marik is back too. So, you better help him at all needs to revive the Rare Hunters again! Muahahaha!**" _The Dark Lord laughed all over at Odion who was saddened to see his brother to suffer the curse again. _

_Ishizu started crying to remember all that work Yugi and the Pharaoh had to do to save her brother from him, Yami Marik's madness and evil. She had to get over this as she had to get a hold on herself and find help again. And the only one that can is Yugi himself. _''**I hope you come to help us again, Yugi.**''

* * *

_**Commercial Break:**_

_**Ishizu: Marik gave his life that is why I need your help again. **_

_**Yami Yugi: Don't worry Ishizu, I'll save Marik again, no matter what!**_

* * *

**End of Flashback****... Current time, same place:**

Both Yami Yugi and Ichigo were speechless about what happened. They were anger by the fact that monster cause nothing but evil before they knew he existed.

"Bastard... He won't get away for what he did to you or Marik or Odion!" Yami Yugi shouted angrily as he was slightly outlined by red aura chakra, reacting from Yugi anger too.

"Me either! I may not know a lot about your brothers or you, but I can never forgive someone like Dark Leader Dragon for all the pain he put you through! I won't!" Ichigo shouted angrily as well as she clinches her hands like she wanted to kick that Dark Lord right now, even if he says he is her uncle.

Ishizu couldn't help but smile as her predict was true. The two acted so similar to one and the other like they were a couple. She says to both. "Thank you for everything, you two. With your help, I can save my brother again and Odion from that demon's hands."

Ichigo was blushing to hear that as all that anger went away. Yami Yugi smirks as he nods, although he was worried about something.

''Indeed we will help you. However, even with my Millennium Puzzle's powers restore, its powers won't be able to do much against the Dark Lord.'' Atem explained as he felt crushed by how the power of the Millennium Puzzle would be useless against the Dark Lord's abilities. Ichigo nods slightly, knowing how overwhelming Dark Leader Dragon has become.

"Sadly, you are right my Pharaoh.'' Ishizu agrees as she understands the Pharaoh's concerns, but she knew that wouldn't be a problem.

''The Dark Lord has power beyond close and probably soon become stronger than Zorc Necrophades. However, Yugi has gained a new power that can even rival the Millennium Items and even the Duels of Darkness too. With them, and with Momomiya-san's help, you and Yugi can do anything!" Ishizu said to the Pharaoh who was happy to hear that, smirking that with Yugi, they have a chance to stop the Dark Lord.

"Wait, what can I do? I have no clue how to help Yugi-kun or the Pharaoh?" Ichigo lied, trying to hide the truth that she can help, with a nervous face. Ishizu approached the young lady as she said to her. "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone who don't know you are an amazing heroine, Mew Ichigo."

Ichigo was completely speechless to hear that, but she should have guessed she already knew that if she already knew a lot. She then took out three Duel Monster cards. She then said to Ichigo as she gave two of the three onto the young girl's hands. "Ichigo, one day, very soon from the near future, you'll be more help for Yugi as a duelist. These two cards will help you to get there. And don't worry; you will have a deck that will be a part of you. Believe in it like Yugi-san and the Pharaoh believe in theirs."

Ichigo was astonished as she looked at the two cards with great wonders. One card's name said **Iriomote Lovely Kitty**. This Beast Type effect monster looks almost exactly like her cat form with the red ribbon with golden bell, except it bad a large rose ribbon around her tail and she was resting on a pink mat with some cat toys around her.

The other was a called **A Cat's Shining Star of Hope**. The designs show a bunch of alley cats looking at the night sky with many bright stars forming into a cat shape cluster. Ichigo was amazed and happy to have these cards.

"Thank you so much, Ishizu-san. I owe you for this!" Ichigo thanks the lady who becomes her new friend. Ishizu smiles slightly to hear that she loved them as she knew. She then walk towards the Pharaoh and said as she hand over the last card to him. "Pharaoh Atem, this card is for you and Yugi-san. This card will help to increase the chance to use the maximum power of the Egyptian God Cards."

Yami Yugi smirks as he looks at the card. It was called **Rising God Formation**. The design had all three ancient tables of three Egyptian God Cards who were being materialize as their aura energies became one. Yami Yugi said to his friend, thanking her for the card. "Thank you Ishizu-san. With this card, I found a way to strength the power of the God Cards even more."

"You are both welcome for this. I ask Pegasus to create these cards to help you. That's the very least I can do." Ishizu says to both heroes. They were very happy for her. Ishizu went to Yami Yugi's ear and whisper to him. "Also, be aware that your new friends will be there for you. You will continue to meet new ones as well as new enemies and struggles. Yugi will meet back to those he made his first bond with."

Yugi was astonished to hear those words as Yami was baffled to what she meant.

"With things said and done, can I count on you and everyone else to save my brother from his darker half and save him and Odion from that monster's claws?" She asks them. Both stare at her with determinate faces as they shouted. "Of course! We'll help you in what way he can!"

"Thank you again. I'm counting on you two. And with that, I must take my leave." She says as she starts walking away. Yami Yugi quickly asks her in concern. "We'll meet again or do you already know that?"

Ishizu stops as she turns to the Pharaoh with a smile. She says to him one last thing. "You know me all too well. Until I said farewell, we will meet again very soon. In fact, we'll meet back in a special way that you won't be so much surprise before the end of this day."

Yami Yugi was a little confused while Ichigo was dizzy of how confusing that sound. Ishizu waves goodbye as she leaves. Ichigo was truly amazed to think she actually met a real psychic or fortune teller like her. She then went back observing the tablets as Yami Yugi change back to normal Yugi again also puzzled by Ishizu's last words.

"What did you suppose what she meant when... WAIT! YUGI-KUN! COME HERE!" Ichigo bursts out in a super surprised tone as Yugi comes towards her.

"Umm... I know this is a weird day, but that tablet was a drawing... of you! What's with today?!" Ichigo says in shock and stun as she pointed to the tablet of the Pharaoh and past self of Seto Kaiba who fought in an ultimate shadow duel that almost destroyed the world.

"Oh... that one. Don't worry, that's Atem when he was still Pharaoh, well he still is, but alive and all." Yugi explains as the cherry pigtail starts to get it, although she's still very surprised. She always assumed the Pharaoh had his own look, but he looks identical to Yugi in almost every way. Yugi then adds as he further explains. "This tablet tells the story when the Pharaoh fought in the most deathly duel in his life that almost destroyed the world. His opponent is the past self of my biggest rival..."

"S-Seto K-Kaiba, right?" Ichigo utters as she looks at the tablet with a frightening tone. Yugi was surprised as he asked her. "Ichigo-kun, do you know Kaiba-kun? Have you met him?"

"No, my Oto-san knows him by work when he sometimes when his old job was somewhat involved with Kaiba Corporation, and now recently with the Tokadul Corporation. And also by most of my friends say he's very cute and handsome. He is... but not like you, Yugi-kun."

Yugi smiles to hear that as he says in thought with a small, crooked nervous smile. "_That's good._ _I just hope Ichigo-kun doesn't really meet Kaiba-kun in person or her opinion about him will change from handsome to rich boy bastard by Jonouchi-san's words._"

"Hey Yugi-kun, can we stay here a little longer?" Ichigo asks him as she snaps her fingers to him. He then quickly responds with a nod. "Sure, we can stay a little longer if you want to."

She smiles as she continues to look at the tablets. Yugi then said in thought as he stared at the tablets too. "_I wonder if Ishizu-san set the tablets back to Domino for Ichigo-kun to see them. Why though? And did she really mean what she said back there about those two?_"

Yugi was still puzzle as well as the Pharaoh as he was still unsure why the wielder of the Millennium Necklace wanted him to bring his deck and Duel Disk. Something was still not adding up.

**An hour later****... night:**

Yugi and Ichigo exit the museum after an hour of looking around. The doors yet again close themselves again which scared the Mew Mew very much.

"You seem to hate ghost or anything of the spiritual means, Ichigo-kun." Yugi declared with a narrow, smiling look as she was around him again. She nervously responds to him, shivering in terror. "Y-Y-Yes, I-I'm really s-scared of them. I'm ne-never that s-strong to i-ignore them or any-anything."

She then felt Yugi's hand on her head as he starts to pet her. He says with his charming smile. "Don't worry, because I'm here to protect my friend against anything. I'm always going to be here."

She then felt relax as her cheeks turn red. Masaya normally doesn't ever do this when she's scared, he would of course and he does save her from them... but Yugi seems different as she somehow always trusts him in anything. This was a special moment... or was when some idiot she knows too well shouted which cause her to fall. "YUG! WHY IS SHE HERE?!"

Ichigo rub her butt as she saw the idiot Jonouchi with a freak look with Judai waving 'hi' to them, grinning. Yugi was now blushing slightly to see them as he says to his good friend and fan. "Hey Jonouchi-kun, Judai-kun. Why are you guys doing here?"

"What do you mean what we're doing here and... why is she here?" The blond headed duelist asked as he pointed his finger to Ichigo. She had a look like she wanted to bite that finger and rip it off his hand. She ignored that lust as she got up and said with a serious face. "We went to do something and it's none of your business either!"

Jonouchi gave her a death glare as she follows. Judai went pass them, sort of scared to get in between them, and said to his hero. "We're here because we got a letter like all the other duelists here."

Yugi and the two heated enemies of cat and dog then look around to many people who had Duel Disk around their arms. This took Yugi back when Battle City was announced. Jonouchi then said with an upset look as he looks away from Ichigo. "So Yugi, you got a letter too, right?"

Yugi thought for a moment when he remembered back if he got another letter until it hit him. He then said to him. "I think I did because Grandpa shouted I got another letter, but I was in a hurry so I'm not sure. So, you guys got one too?"

"Yup, we got a letter from Kaiba himself, even me! Me! That Rich Boy sent me a letter to me! I had to call Kaiba Corp if this was a mistake or a prank from him." Jonouchi says happily as he takes out a letter under his jacket. Yugi got nervous when he asked his friend, a little unease by how he got a letter. "Don't tell me you use Kaiba-kun's private line. The same one we got when we called him for help against Dartz.''

"Yup! I sure did, but Mokuba pick up as he said that it's true and his brother did not make a mistake to include me in whatever Rich Boy is up too. He hasn't showed his smock face for a long time." Jonouchi says to his good friend. Yugi sighs slightly, a little worry about what could've happened.

"Me too, and I never... actually never met your rival before Yugi-san." Judai added as he took out his letter. He did never meet him, maybe that Kaibaman from that dimension when he duel him, but there was something off about him.

"Hmm... okay. That would explain why those guys are here too." Yugi said as he pointed his finger to two unfriendly and so familiar faces both Yugi and Jonouchi wish to never see again.

One of the two had his hair brown with dyed purple strands next to his forehead. His outfit consists around a green jacket and a red beanie cap. He was the former second best National Duelist before Jonouchi defeated him in Duelist Kingdom. He's Dinosaur Ryuzaki, the Dino Duelist.

The other was wearing large round yellow glasses and had a turquoise hair style is arranged in a 'Beatles' Haircut" fashion, which was too weird to understand. He was wears a closed green jacket with a beetle pattern on the front and black shorts. He was the former first National Duelist before Yugi defeated him in Duelist Kingdom in the first duel of the first round. He's Insector Haga, the Insect Duelist.

"I really hate those two. They cause nothing but trouble for us." Jonouchi said which made Ichigo to agreed, and she had no idea why. Maybe it was because Jonouchi actually said they were bad news. The blond-headed duelist sighed as he said to Yugi. "Yugi, let's go find Anzu and Honda and get the hell away from those bastards before they give us any new problems."

Yugi nods as he, Jonouchi, Judai and Ichigo quickly ran away from them before they saw them. Ichigo and Judai may not know them, but if Yugi and Jonouchi don't like them, then it's best to far away from those two.

The four continue walking around the town they finally found their other two friends. Both Anzu and Honda were very pale and stun like they saw a ghost. Yugi was about to say something until he heard a voice that turned him pale too. "Yugi-kun! Darling!"

Then Jonouchi started to freak out as Yugi went behind him and the rest. He said as softly as he could while he kneed down and hide behind the group. "Don't let her find me!"

Ichigo and Judai were a bit off about what's going on until the same spoke again, but louder. "YUGI! WHERE ARE YOU?!"

Everyone then saw a 14 or 15 year old, long blond hair girl wearing a pair of unique glasses and wearing a collage style uniform. She then spots them and approaches very quickly to Jonouchi, Anzu and Honda.

"It's been a while you guys." She says with a smile which made them very unease. The three said at once with some sweat drops. "Hey there... again, Rebecca. It has been a while."

She nods as she finally notices the other two beside them. She looks at them as she holds her glasses to see them better. She then says with a smile. "Hi! You guys must be with my Darling Yugi-kun. I'm Rebecca Hopkins and... Have you seen my darling?"

Both Ichigo and Judai didn't say a word by how strange that girl is, even stranger than most friends they know too well. She starts to suspect them as she notices a shine of a small piece of golden blond hair on Jonouchi's right side. She quickly pushed him with ease, almost tripping Jonouchi to the ground as Yugi was found.

"YUGI-KUN! DARLING! IT'S BEEN FOREVER!" Rebecca shouted as she hugged Yugi, still bended down as some tears fall from Rebecca fall on him. Yugi was so-so happy, but also not glad to see her. She's a unique person… who loves him… too much. Rebecca lets go as she says to him while cleaning the tears on her face. "I am so happy to see you. You even look more handsome than before. I wonder how much you growth since I've grown a little bigger."

Yugi did notice her growth as she got taller too. She was about to say something when Yugi said as he got up. "That's great to hear that."

Rebecca gave a shocking, anime fashion face to see how tall Yugi is; he's at the same size like everyone his age. She felt almost tiny now compare to the man she like-likes. She shook her head and said with a surprising expression. "WOW! You got... very tall Yugi-kun! It might take me a few years to catch up to you."

"Hehehe, thanks! I got a massive growth spore after those many years huh? Anyway, how's college?" Yugi asked his old friend. Rebecca made a quick smirk as she announced to all. "While... I'm actually now teaching some students in the university now at the same time getting my diploma."

Everyone gave a shocking expression. Jonouchi and Ichigo were the worse to believe a young girl like her is now teaching older students... in a university.

"Gosh, that's amazing. Very weird, but awesome too. I bet Yugi-kun would have a hard time in there." Ichigo says with a smile, but that quickly changes into a sweat drop as Rebecca was looking at her very seriously. The young girl then said to the red hair pigtail. "Excuse me, even though I don't know you well, but no one calls my Yugi-kun with a '-kun' honorific. So, please re-frame from calling him that, weirdo."

Ichigo stood speechless, getting upset as her right eye began to twitch. Yugi and Jonouchi knew right away what this will lead as Anzu quickly says, preventing an incident. "Umm... Rebecca, please don't be upset with Ichigo-san if she calls our Yugi like that."

"You mean my darling Yugi-kun... if you haven't remembered." Rebecca pointed out with a smart mouth counter which made Anzu angry as well. She walks away as she quickly says to Ichigo. "Go for it."

Ichigo nods, grinning evilly, as she slowly walks to the little bossy mouth and look down at her. She shouts to her as much as she needed. "Listen Missy-Little-Big-Mouth-That-Says-Yugi-Is-For-You! I won't let some toddler to tell me I can't call MY Yugi-kun by Yugi-kun! I might as well call him Yugi-chan! And also, my name is Ichigo and don't forget it, tiny blonde!"

"Oh yeah! Well, let's see who gives up first huh?!" Rebecca shouted back angrily at the red hair heroine as the two started a stare down. Yugi lower his head, sweat dropping that he knew something like this would happen. Then Honda, after not saying a single word yet, had a thought and says to all. "Okay, I like to call bets, but I wonder why Kaiba himself sent a letter to every duelist we know about."

This question was then immediately revealed as the lights of light-poles turn off which caught everyone attentions. Ichigo and Rebecca stare down ended in a tie as both said. "Next time."

Then the giant plasma screens in the town turn on as it shows Kaiba to all. Jonouchi so hated to see him, even worse that he still looks the same as usual. The TV Kaiba all announced to all. "Welcome all duelists of the world. You know who I am so it's pointless to introduce myself. I am grateful that you all came here by your own will to this special announce from Kaiba Corporation and myself of course."

Yugi now was getting a feeling to where this might be leading to. Then all the light-poles turn back on to reveal that some highlights were pointing at the appearance of a helicopter that had Kaiba himself being held on with a microphone on his other hand.

"I am here to you all about my return in Duel Monsters and to make my return a real bang... I have announced a new tournament to determinate who can be the next Duel King... OF THE ENTIRE WORLD!" Kaiba shouted through his microphone as everyone heard him in surprise. Jonouchi and Judai started to get excited while Yugi stared up to his rival. Knowing him, Seto has been the only person pissed off once Yugi temporary back down from his title of Duel King. He is also sure what Kaiba will do, for sure.

"I declare the rebirth of the greatest tournament in history itself! Prepare yourselves for... BATTLE CITY V3! The greatest war will begin once again!" Kaiba announces proudly with a confident smirk as the whole crowd was in shock as they shouted of excitement! Jonouchi jumps in the air as he shouts in excitement. "ALRIGHT! For once, Kaiba did something that I can get my hands and brain ready for! Because now I can use my great Red-Eyes Black Dragon in this one which I... sadly lost last time but who cares as I got a second chance to owe more butts!"

"Yeah! I am so going to get my game on to show my skills in that tournament! It's a dream come true!" Judai also shouted of pure enjoyment as he's going to be part of the greatest tournament that ever lived in its reborn. Yugi so expected this as Ichigo got closer to him and whispered to his ear. "Yugi-kun, could this is what Ishizu meant by about saving her brother, Nya?"

Yugi nodded as the crowd shouted for more information of the rebirth tournament. It likes Ishizu to know what will happen next and this confirms it. Seto laughs slightly as he continues saying to all. "Well, for all those who were entered in the last Battle City then remember to update your Duel Disk to a Version 3 as well as gain your Locator Card to be part in it. All duelist are allow to enter and all are sign in without being ask or not. Prepare yourselves for war because this duel tournament is all about it! In 1 week... prepare yourselves to see your skills of becoming Duel King come true! WHO HAS THE GUTS TO BECOME A LEGEND?!"

The crowd got more excited as they raised their hands as they shouted. "I WILL! I WILL BECOME NUMBER 1!"

Anzu and Honda were eager to see who's going to win, but they knew Yugi will be. The Kaiba Corp helicopter landed in between the crowd which surprised them very much. Kaiba got off as he walked to the similar group he was not glad to talk too, but wanted for one reason… to see him. Yugi walks up to him as everyone else follow their good friend. The two rivals stop in front in each other.

"Oh man! Yugi Mutou is here too! The great rivals clashed!" The crowd declared to each other as Yugi and Kaiba stare at each other. It was been a very long time since the two saw or met back since the Pharaoh left.

"It's been a while, Kaiba-kun. The same as usual." Yugi says with a small smirk. Kaiba would be angry by that comment, but he was very calm as he was actually smiling. The others sweat drops, except Judai and Ichigo, as they knew when Kaiba smiles… a puppy had just died.

"It has, Yugi, my only rival. I'm actually a little... a little happy to see you again. You got taller from being a midget, but your hair still looks like nonsense. Although, the slight changes are fine, for someone like yourself." Kaiba said to him as it made the tri-color head very unease on those comments, and just smile about it. Ichigo, however, did not like that.

"Hey! Yugi-kun is still very cute and adorable like a little gentleman and he still is!" Ichigo said to the Blue-Eyes duelist who didn't seem to care. He looks at her a little better and finally says with his calm, serious glare. "I don't really care what you said. Who are you anyway? Another groupie of Mutou's."

Ichigo got upset as Jonouchi notice. She says to him again. "I'm his friend! I'm Ichigo Momomiya and I would like if you don't use the name 'groupie' to me."

"Momomiya, huh? So you're Tokadul's kid. You seem to look like him, if you weren't one of Mutou's cheerleaders." Kaiba said which made even angrier. She was about to say something to defend herself, until Yugi says to him, defending Ichigo. "Kaiba-kun, if you have a problem with Ichigo-kun, then you mess with me first, okay?"

Kaiba was a bit surprise, without showing any expression on his face, by Yugi's new attitude, or by the fact that Mutou is protecting a no body to him. Seto then said to him. "Don't change the subject, Yugi! I only wanted to tell you that I will become the next and true Duel King after I defeat you and stand at the top! That's the reason why I started this tournament... and to see how that lap dog of yours has improved or not."

"Shut up, Rich Boy! I have gotten stronger and I'm going to prove it by taking you down!" Jonouchi shouted as his hateful enemy. Kaiba simply shove him with a turn which made the blond headed duelist even angrier. He then continues saying to Yugi, ignoring the heat Jonouchi was producing. "I've look over every duel through my Spy Duel Satellites to see the best of the greater best like that Yuki kid who almost got you."

Yugi and friends gave a stun look to believe that he was spying on their duels, except Judai who was mention by 'almost' defeating his hero. The billionaire duelist then said with a smirk. "Even if you all are good or bad, I will defeat every single one of you and become the King of all duelists. Not even Yugi's improved skills will change nothing."

"You're so sure." Yugi asked his overconfident rival which made him to stare at him. Yugi's puzzle glows again as Yami Yugi appeared and said to Blue-Eyes duelist. "Kaiba, things won't change from you even after every defeated you went through."

This time, Kaiba was truly shocked as he stepped back to see that the Pharaoh, the very fusion of him and Yugi who defeated him all those times, has returned. He gulped his throat by the shock which made Yugi's friends happy to see. Suddenly, that shock of Kaiba's became a smile to a laugh which confused the Dragon Knight duelist.

"This is... even more perfect. Against Mutou was one thing, but by defeating both... then I will become the greatest duelist who ever live!" Kaiba shouted of anxiously. He then stares at his rival, the idiot and that mysterious duelist and said to them. "We will truly see who the best duelist becomes because I own a new card that can even rival the God Cards themselves to my Blue-Eyes."

This gave a little worry for the three duelists. Another card that can match up to the Egyptian God Cards' powers? He turns around as he walks back to his helicopter. As soon as he was on, the copter started to take off as the Blue-Eyes duelist stares back at his rival once last time before they can meet again in the tournament. Yami Yugi was still smirking as they will clash again.

"_Until we duel again to see who truly becomes Duel King, Yugi._" Kaiba says to himself as leaves the scene. When he finally left, the crowd began to leave as well.

"About me thinking that Kaiba was a little cute, he's a SUPER MEGA JERK! He makes Ryou look like an angel when they're both at the same place." Ichigo hisses as she very frustrated by how much of an ass Kaiba is. Jonouchi then places his hand on her shoulder which made her to see him. He says with a small smile. "That makes two of us. I think… I'm starting to like you by how much you hate Kaiba like yours truly."

Ichigo then smiled as she added. "Yeah, I knew I would so not like him. At least, you're a little better of a person than him."

Jonouchi smiles to as the two stare where Kaiba was heading and shouted together. "We will beat you Rich Boy!"

This caused both to start laughing at how they grew a little of being friends. Yami Yugi was happy too, and sweated dropping for how scare they make. He says in thought. "_Those two are starting to a bond which is good. Who knew Kaiba would be the one to do this. This tournament will be very interesting... however..._"

He changes his smile to a serious face as he continues saying in thought. "_But I can't forget to save Marik and... to beat Dark Leader Dragon too because, surely, he's going to be in Battle City V2 as well. We have to be ready._"

Yugi agrees all the way as their biggest challenge is in less than a week.

With the thoughts in his head, the young Dragon Knight must be more careful in the revived third Battle City tournament as he fights Dark Leader Dragon and Marik too. And without him knowing, they are just of one pest of the incoming villains that will appear as well. Can Yugi and his friends be ready for the hard challenges that will come at them? That... we will see in this new arc! For now...

**To be continued****…**

**(ENDING 1: Thank You! By Home Made Kazoku from Bleach)**

**Here are the new cards that weren't use, but will in the near future:**

**New Cards: _=Real Card *=Fake Card that I made up or a friend of mines in Fan Fiction**

* * *

**Ichigo's first new cards:**

*******Iriomote Lovely Kitty- Lvl 4, ATK: 500, DEF: 1000, ATT: EARTH, Type: Beast/Effect **

Effect: When this card or any other monster card on your field is targeted by an opponent monster's attack, that attack is negated. That effect is only used once per turn.

***A Cat's Shining Star of Hope- Type: Continuous Trap Card **

Effect: When the opponent monsters' attack and inflict damage to one of your monsters that have 'Cat', 'Kitten', or 'Kitty' in their name, then you lose zero damage. If this card is destroyed by one of your opponent's cards effect, then you are allow to add one Spell or Trap card that has 'Cat, 'Kitten', 'Kitty, or 'Mew' in their name.

* * *

**Yugi's/Yami Yugi's new card:**

***Rising God Formation- Type: Continuous Spell Card**

Effect: When this card is face-up on your field, Divine-Beast Type monsters and DIVINE Attribute monsters are not sent to the graveyard after they are Special Summoned through card effect. Once per duel, combine the ATK of all monsters equal to the ATK of all face-up Divine Beast Type monsters and DIVINE Attribute monsters on your field. This effect cannot be negated.

* * *

Thank you for another great episode. I thank those who are helping me get this story notice and enjoy it. For those who love it, please review my story and give me your opinions or thoughts to it.

The next episode... It's finally Jonouchi's turn to have his own episode, but with Ichigo too! Jonouchi is going to duel against the man who stole his Red-Eyes Black Dragon before the start of the first Battle City. Can Jonouchi's new skills as a duelist and his new bond with his ace card give him the strength to challenge him and his deck of the ultimate OTK monster of them all! Here's the preview with Jonouchi and Ichigo:

Jonouchi: YES! It's my turn to save the day!

Ichigo: Sure it is. I can't believe I'm partnering up with you.

Jonouchi: Yeah! I'm not happy about this either way. I can't believe my sister is coming back, I'm dueling that hooded jerk again and you're there too!

Ichigo: Sigh! Never mind that we got to beat them, mostly you.

Jonouchi: Right! Next time in Yugioh! Dragon Knight Reborn: Jonouchi's Turn! The Blond Headed Duelist Strikes Again! Duel Stand By!

Ichigo: Duel... Stand By? What kind of line is that- Nya? Never mind, please remember to read, enjoy and review! See you guys next time- Nya!

Jonouchi: WHY DO YOU KEEP SAYING NYA!


	20. 19: Croughing Cat, Hidden Jonouchi

**Yu-Gi-Oh! : Dragon Knight Reborn!**

_**Created by: DragonKnight15**_

**Disclaimer: This story is a copyright from me. I also may have used other plots from other authors. Almost all characters, objects, names, places, powers, moves, events, plots and weapons are not original worked. They were already made from other manga, anime and cartoon stories. They are also already copyrights that I do not own. This story is an anime story. P.S.****This story is also a crossover of other anime/cartoon stories like Naruto Shippuden, Bleach, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Sonic X plus other Sonic video game plots and characters, Danny Phantom, FullMetal Alchemist, Sailor Moon, Pok****émon**** and others more. I am borrowing Erika Aoyama and Mew Erika from Redwallfan2000 from Fan as one of the other characters in this anime story. Ichigo Momomiya has also the name of "Tokadul" and she is… 16 years old than 13 like in the anime. ****This is not also a copy of either any "Dragon knight" or "Dragon Knights" stories, but it's weird that I never heard of them until now. It is my idea, even if the names of it are weird. Some characters will have, sometimes, a short written name. ****Most names are in their Japanese or English versions. If you don't get it, look at in the Internet.**** Note: Most Duel Monster card names will be in their English names. ****Also, most cards effects are change into their anime version.**

Hello Readers, this is Redo Episode 19 of the new and main arc of this volume, The Endless Fights: A new tournament, the ghost ruling, the snake of the shadows and the battles against all Darkness! Hope you love it! Have fun! And remember to review! **P.S. I do not own them all or any of them except this crossover story, so I wrote the band's or artist's name that wrote that song which I do not own again.**

**NEW NEWS: I have done my math wrong, and yeah… I will be forced to say that Ichigo is 16 than 17. The reason is I was… UNAWARE THAT ICHIGO****'S BIRTHDAY WAS ON MARCH 15****TH****! And Yugi was on the 4****th**** of June. So now I have to change things. So for any new fans… IGNORE THE AGE 17… and just say Ichigo is 16. Thanks. This message will also be repeated in the second Volume of DKR once the Redos are done for, forever. Thank you!**

**P.S. (OLD) The episode today is like the episodes that lead to the first Battle City, but with my own changes that make it DKR! This was made for Jonouchi chance to redeem himself when he lost his Red-Eyes Black Dragon before the start of the first Battle City. Enjoy!**

**Also, please check out my profile and other profiles like my friend Redwallfan2000. Thanks!**

* * *

**OLD: Also, to remain you guys over and over again, please check out Okaami-chin's fanfic Ties That Bind Throughout Time. A crossover between both Naruto and Bleach worlds where three worlds are colliding to destruction by an evil forces who aided by the other two worlds' villains. It is up to Substitute Shinigami, a Knuckle-Headed Shinobi and a Genius Slayer Knight to stop this evil from their worlds and for their love ones! Check it out and write your reviews on it! Thank you!**

* * *

**Here's the intro: The Earth... is a great place where humanity and all other creatures live and learn to evolve little by little, but this great world has Darkness in it too. Evil beings who wish to conquer this world and everyone. **

**Only one being stood against them to show everyone the power of light and hope, but this great mythical dragon wasn't able to stop them. He gave his powers and hope to a human that was known by his name, the Dragon Knight! **

**Before this hero also met his end, he gave the legendary Dragon Sword and his hopes and dreams to the next knight, his youngest son who is destined to become a legend by the sides of his comrades and his love. This hero... is the Hero of Light, the Last Dragon Knight of Light!**

* * *

**(OPENING 1: Melissa by Porno Graffitti from Fullmetal Alchemist)**

**Volume 1: Episode 19: Jonouchi's Turn! The Blond Headed Duelist Strikes Again!**

**In the previous episode of DKR****:**

_After receiving the letter from an old friend, Yugi took Ichigo to meet Ishizu Ishtar who told them of the danger that will come. She explained to them how Dark Leader Dragon planned his move as he took her brothers Marik and Odion who were protecting her. Both agreed immediately to help her to save her brothers and to beat that demon dragon monster for all the pain he caused her and her family._

_Afterwards, they met up with Jonouchi and Judai that said that Kaiba himself send to all duelist he may know or not. After also meeting back with Anzu and Honda and the so-so annoying Rebecca, Kaiba finally appeared in his fashionable way, announcing his return of Duel Monsters and commencing the rebirth of the greatest duel tournament in the world, Battle City V2!_

_Kaiba confronted Yugi saying he was ready to duel him again as Yugi said the same. What will happen in this new tournament where Yugi and friends must deal with not only the brainwash evil Marik and the Dark Lord, but also the other villains that will appear as well?_

_What will happen now?_

**Now the conclusion****... the following day... Domino High School, morning:**

It was lunch as Yugi, Ichigo, Jonouchi, Anzu, Honda, Judai and Erika were having a chat about Kaiba's new tournament. It's like what everyone in school was talking about lately. All duelists have less than a week to be prepared for the tournament, but it seems Jonouchi was the most calmed about it… unlike last year.

"Oh man! I really can't wait for this tournament! I wonder if there's going to be school. If so, then I'll have to cut them. SWEET!" Judai declares with a cocky grin on the thought of no school. Ichigo gave a stun, narrow look to actually believe he would skip school, for a duel which is normal for him. She says to him, sighing. "Well don't worry about it, Judai-san. Oto-san told me that school will be closed for the days of the tournament."

"Really! That's pretty cool!" Danny said as he appeared out of nowhere behind the group. He then added with a smile. "No school and I get to see you guys duel, then it's like a mini vacation."

"It is, kinda cool. So, Erika-chan, did you also get a letter from that jerk Kaiba too?" Ichigo asked her good friend which caused her to be a little nervous. She slowly said with a nudge, as if she was hiding something. "Well... I don't think so... maybe, maybe."

Everyone was now a little curious if she did or not, and Yugi could tell she must have gotten a letter too. From hearing about Erika's duelist profile, she's pretty amazing with very few losses. Then Jonouchi, after being silent for a while, finally said in surprise to all. "Well... I'm going now!"

He started to walk away which was weird for him. Anzu then said with a stun look. "Umm... Jonouchi, where are you going? School is not over yet."

The blond headed duelist stopped half way through as he turned and grinned as he forgot to say why.

"Oh right! I forgot to tell you guys about it." Jonouchi said which made everyone to almost fall in an anime fashion. He continues saying with a happy grin. "I got great news! My sister Shizuka is coming back!"

This made almost everyone very excited, mostly Honda who had heart shape eyes on. Ichigo then asked with a confusing look, as Danny and Judai had no idea what's going on. "Umm... your sister, Jonouchi? Don't tell me she's like you?"

"Screw you! She's much smarter... and maybe nicer than me too, but besides that, she's my sister!" Jonouchi shouted, really angry, at Ichigo which almost scared her. It was a first to see him getting angry this way that wasn't his fault.

"Okay! Don't worry! She must be like that if you say so!" Ichigo said, trying to apologize with a nervous smile as she waved her hands around. Jonouchi simply stares at her just in case she was being sarcastic, but she wasn't. He then replied, calming down. "Alright... for now! You guys don't mind if we go tomorrow night to pick her up?"

"Sure Jonouchi, we'll go with you. You are our friend and friends stick together." Honda declares as both Yugi and Anzu to agree. He then said in thought with a smiling, dreaming face. "_And I can meet back again with my Shizuka-chan too. Oh yes, this time, she will love me._"

"ALRIGHT! So... we're still going to upgrade our Duel Disk to officially be entered in the tournament after school?" Jonouchi asked them, sounding sure. Yugi responds with a small smirk. "Of course! I do want to see the improvements Kaiba-kun made for the Duel Disks."

Jonouchi agrees as Judai quickly nod of excitement. Yugi then turns to Ichigo and Danny and asks them. "You guys want to come too? We don't mind."

"Sure! We love too!" Both Ichigo and Danny accepted right away. Then it was settled as, after school is over for the day, they'll go to the Downtown game shop for the upgrade.

**Hours later****... at Downtown Domino, afternoon:**

Yugi and friends arrive at their destination at the game shop they need to enter the tournament. Erika joined up with them as Ichigo invited her and she wanted to be close from a strange feeling she was having. They enter the shop where Jonouchi immediately went for the booster packs of the new releases.

"Oh man! I am SO going to buy these packs here." The Red-Eyes duelist shouted as he grabbed a bunch of packs to the counter. He then said to Yugi and Judai. "You guys want to buy new packs?"

The duelists looked at each other and then said to him. "We're good."

Jonouchi nod as he takes out his Duel Disk and asked the cert. "Excuse me! I want to buy these packs and to upgrade my Duel Disk to enter Battle City V2 please! And my friends too."

The shop cert turns around to see the blond headed duelist to be very surprised. It was the same one who he dueled and took Jonouchi's precious Red-Eyes Black Dragon; the Rare Hunter named Seeker in disguise, the same one sadly. He was given a second chance like many others by the revived evil Marik under Dark Leader Dragon's control. He tried to not show any surprising emotions to him, not letting him know who he really was.

"Oh yes. Of course you can." He said as he plugged his Duel Disk into his computer and then checked how much the pack cost. Jonouchi pays him as he returns his disk back. The cert then explains. "Mr. Kaiba said that the special features of this new upgraded Duel Disk will be released when the tournament begins."

"Sweet! I can't wait. Thanks!" Jonouchi says as he grabs his packs as Judai went next. The disguised Rare Hunter then made a quick sneaky smirk as he said to himself. "_That fool was very easy to defeat to gain his rare Red-Eyes Black Dragon. I am so going to take it and immediately give it to Master Marik so he can see that I am truly forgiven._"

He plans his secret attack on the Red-Eyes duelist as soon as Yugi and Judai were done with their upgrade. Yugi couldn't help but felt as if he met that man before, but he didn't have time as he had to go.

**The next day****... at school, one class before the end of the day:**

It was finally a pause moment where Yugi got Anzu and Honda together in a private place. They were curious why their good friend wanted to see them without anyone else.

"Okay guys, I know this really strange and weird, but I need to say something. Why not we let only Jonouchi and Ichigo-kun to go pick up his sister, alone?" Yugi suggested to the two as they just stared at him, almost unsure if he was kidding or not. It took a moment before they knew he wasn't kidding.

"WHAT?! WHY?!" Honda shouted of pure shook. Anzu was also surprised to hear that as she asked her Ex-still-best-friend. "Yugi, are you really, and I mean REALLY sure about this? First off, they hate each other so they won't love each other and second, it would be very bad."

Yugi blushes slightly as he utters quickly. ''What! No! I'm not setting them up for a date.''

Anzu grins slightly by how that upset Yugi. The tri-color haired teen starts to calm down as he continues explaining his plan. "I'm hoping they could become real friends than enemies. Or at least they'll be able to stand with the other without another argument.''

Both Anzu and Honda started to get what Yugi had in mind, although it was still risky to leave them by themselves.

''It would be good if they were, right?" Yugi asked them which still made both very unease of the idea. Both Ichigo and Jonouchi can't even talk to each other without one insulting the other and the other kicking that one in the nuts. They were still thinking until they finally agreed. It might as well have a shot to see if it can happen.

"Fine, we'll go with your idea Yugi, but it better work." Anzu says with a small smile. Honda adds with a very upset look and tone. "It better work or this wouldn't have been a waste."

Yugi smiles as he continues to explain how they'll do it. After so, they went to find Danny and tell him the same thing about Yugi's plan. He seems to agree as well, so the plan was on.

**Hours later****... around school, sunset:**

The impatient Jonouchi was waiting for his friends with folded arms. He was wearing the outfit he worn during the Orichalcos incident and again in the KC Tournament, with the exception of him wearing the same shirt in the first Battle City and having his Duel Disk on to show his sister his improved skills in dueling. He was honestly excited to have her near him again. He can finally be a good older brother for his dear sister. He waited for a long while, but they haven't show up.

"Where are they? Yug wouldn't stand me up for something like this. That was weird how I said that." Jonouchi said to himself which was even weirder. He then heard footsteps and turned to see someone he was hoping to not show up. It was sadly Ichigo who was wearing a pink hoodie, having white in between the bottom front and sides, as well as wearing a black, gray strip skirt.

"Hi Jonouchi-kun, were you waiting very long?" She asked the blond headed who was staring at him, unhappy to see her, very much. He then looked around again to see if the rest were coming, but no sight of them. That was there both their phones began to ring at the same time. Both non-friends took their own out to find out that they have 4 new messages. They read it as Jonouchi was the first to be very shook and surprise.

"WHY WOULD THEY DO THIS TO ME?! It's bad enough that Yugi, Anzu, Danny and even Honda were too busy to come with me, but the only one that is coming is Momomiya! This is the worse day ever!" Jonouchi shouted of pure anger. Ichigo wasn't very happy to. Yugi wasn't coming as that meant it's even worse.

"Hey, this is not like walking through a field of daises." She says to him, narrowing her stare at him. Jonouchi refused to respond honestly as he muttered to himself. "Well if it was, then you wouldn't be here, would you?"

Ichigo did hear that remark as it made her very mad, but tried to hold it in. She simply replied with an uncaring tone. "Let's just go, alright. We need to hurry anyway before it gets even dark."

He slowly nods as the two walk together to the train-station. It was a very long walk which Ichigo started to nag about. It was now dark, which caused the cherry pigtail girl to nag even more. She could now take care of herself, but with someone like Jonouchi beside her, it would make things harder.

"Why didn't we meet up in a nearby place to the station then in school? Or better yet, call a cab!" She nagged to him. Jonouchi was getting sick of tired of her nagging. Maybe he did make a mistake to meet up with everyone near the school, but she didn't need to nag about it for the whole walk. Ichigo then said to him, nicely. "Jonouchi-kun, I know this is a weird question, but why doesn't your sister live with you?"

Jonouchi was very surprised to hear that. He then began to think about how he should tell her. He finally responds to her question. "Well... my mother says she's better suited to take care of Shizuka, so I can't argue with that. Plus my little sis was blinded for a long time, so she's still just adjusting. What I need is a job so I can take care of my sis without any worries."

The cherry head was startled to hear that. His sister was blinded? It must have been hard to go through something like that, not to mention Jonouchi's parents were divorced when he and his sister were still just kids. It must have hurt him a lot.

"Wow Jonouchi-kun, I'm sorry for you. But... you can get a job to take care of your younger sister like piece of cake. You're a half right smart guy, so you'll do okay." Ichigo peeps of support for him with a smiling face. Jonouchi was astonished to hear someone say that to him. He was almost happy to have her around, a bit.

Things were now going smoothly with them as they were almost reaching their destination. That was until Ichigo's Mew, cat-like senses kick in as she heard some footsteps coming around them. From the shadows of a building in front of them, a few men in robes appeared themselves in front of them. Ichigo didn't like this as Jonouchi was very startled to see them.

"Am I seeing things or do I know those hooded jerks." Jonouchi asks himself as more appear behind them. Ichigo was very nervous now that she couldn't transformation while the idiot was there and thinking too. Why was he thinking?! He then look at them again as he said with widen eyes. "Oh crap! Umm... let's leave right now."

"What was your first clue?!" Ichigo shouted as the two run through a close by alley to only get trap in with more hooded men, surrounding the two now. Jonouchi was very upset now that they're trap, but to make it worse those hoodies are Rare Hunters.

"I see you haven't change a bit for how stupid you are." One the hooded men said as he steps in with a Duel Disk. He removed his hood to reveal a white haired man with a menacing face. The blond-headed widened his eyes as he could recognize the man from somewhere.

"YOU! Umm... do I know you again? You seem familiar to me?" Jonouchi said to him which caused the man to almost fall in an anime fashion. He then declared with an angry voice. "FOOL! I was the one who stole your Red-Eyes Black Dragon before, but then lost to Yugi Mutou in the first round of Battle City! I am Seeker; the great Exodia Duelist of the Rare Hunters, and I am here to hunt for you, Katsuya Jonouchi!"

Ichigo begins to sweat drop by the fact this guy is… hunting Jonouchi? The blond-headed duelist just glare at the man as he finally snaps his fingers.

"Oh right... bastard! I haven't forgiven myself to lose to a fake Exodia combo you cheated! And another thing, what do you want and why are you not dead?!" Jonouchi demanded the Rare Hunter which caused him to laugh evilly.

"What I want is your dragon and to send you to your doom! If you don't, then you're a bigger chicken than me. Now... prepare yourself!" Seeker announce to the Red-Eyes duelist as he activates his Duel Disk in front of him. Jonouchi did not like to duel him by the fact that he's still using the same deck that defeated him and lost his ace card. He rather just avoided this, but he knew he wouldn't escape.

"Jonouchi, are you going to duel that freak or not!" Ichigo spoke up to his idiot non-friend. He was very surprised as she continued saying to him. "We got no time to deal with your choices, so you got to beat him with your so-call 'improve skills'. If that guy is saying the truth, then you must show him wrong and show him your new combo with your dragon! Kick his butt- Nya!"

She couldn't help but say that last part, which left Jonouchi a bit unease. She just shook it off and hoped he ignored it. Luckily, Jonouchi did as he realizes that Ichigo is right, for once. If he back down now, she would get hurt and he would still lose his dragon. He was that determinate, that serious… to defeat the man who took his ace and show him the improved Jonouchi.

He smirks at her as he shouts to Seeker as he turns on his Duel Disk. "I can't believe I'm listening to you, Momomiya, but I'm going to trust you. Alright Rare Hunter loser, prepare to feel the improved skills of Katsuya Jonouchi and his invincible Red-Eyes Black Dragon!"

Ichigo smiles to hear that strong tone Jonouchi is having. She's about to witness why Yugi considers Jonouchi as one of the strongest duelists in the world.

"Then prepare to fall and lose your dragon forever!" Seeker shouts as the two draw the top five cards. They shouted at once as their Duel Disks activated. "DUEL!"

* * *

_**Commercial Break:**_

_**Jonouchi: I am SO going to give that Seeker jerk with the power of Jonouchi!**_

_**Ichigo: Good luck, you poor idiot because you got to win at all cost- Nya!**_

* * *

"DUEL!" Both Jonouchi and Seeker shouted as the duel commences!

**Duel Screen: Jonouchi: 4000LP vs. Seeker: 4000LP**

"I'll go first because you so force me to duel you with your hooded men. My turn, draw!" Jonouchi starts as he draws his first card.

_Duel Screen: Turn 1_ __**Jonouchi**__: 4000LP H: 6 / Seeker: 4000LP H: 5_

"Alright, I'll summon up Rocket Warrior in attack mode!" Jonouchi announces as a monster warrior with the head of a rocket materializes on his side.

Rocket Warrior Lvl 4 ATK: 1500 DEF: 1300

"Next I set two cards facedown and I end my turn!" He continues his move as two facedown cards appears on his side in a horizontal position.

_Duel Screen: Turn 2_ Jonouchi: 4000LP H: 3 / __**Seeker**__: 4000LP H: 5_

"Weak move! My turn, draw!" Seeker shouts as he looks at his hand. He already had two out of the five Exodia pieces to win as well as a strong defense monster and three drawing cards. He says mentally with an evil smirk. "_Good. I'll just win and defeat this kid like before. Nothing will change._"

"Hey jerk, start your turn! I got thinks to do!" Jonouchi shouted at him which was very rude. He says as he places some set cards. "I set one monster facedown and set two cards as well. That ends my turn."

_Duel Screen: Turn 3_ __**Jonouchi**__: 4000LP H: 3 / Seeker: 4000LP H: 3_

"Alright, my draw!" Jonouchi draws as he prepares for whatever his opponent is up to which he knows all too well. He can't make the same mistake like he did before, and that letting him have all of his Exodia pieces in his hand, or its game over. Ichigo was very curious why Jonouchi was taking so long for his move. She finally couldn't take it as he asks him seriously. "Jonouchi-kun, why are you overthinking so hard on this turn?"

Jonouchi wasn't thrill to have pressure than alone to hear that, but he responded to her question. "Okay. To make it clear, this guy I'm dueling is using a dangerous duel deck where he's using the strongest cards of them, Exodia the Forbidden One which is the set of five cards. When all five cards are in your hand, that duelist can summon forth the ultimate monster that ends the duel in his victory. And this guy is so a cheater that has three copies of each set which is worse and horrible for me."

Ichigo now understood why the blond headed duelist was so hesitative and scared with some shakes on his hand. It would be all too impossible to defeat someone like that with such cards. However, Ichigo just smiles as she says to him. "Okay, I know the pressure is tense, but you'll beat him because now you know what to do! Go beat that loser down! So… Win, win! FIGHT, FIGHT!"

This made Jonouchi to chuckle to hear her shouting like an actually cheerleader. He knows he'll win with the new cards he added in his deck and the others he got over time with the training in using them. All he needs is a plan which seems to be there in his hand already.

"Time for something new. I sacrifices Rocket Warrior for my Divine Knight Ishzark in attack mode!" Jonouchi shouts as his monster disappears to be replaced by a white/blue shade knight with a giant white sword in his one right hand.

Divine Knight Ishzark Lvl 6 ATK: 2300 DEF: 1800

"Attack my holy knight on that facedown card!" Jonouchi orders as his knight attacks Seeker's facedown to be reveal as Emperor Sem as it was destroy, but disappeared in a white light from the warrior's blade.

"What just happen?" Seeker demanded his blond headed opponent, as his monster was banished instead of being sent to the Graveyard. Jonouchi simply smirks as he explains. My holy knight has the power to remove from play an opponent's monster he destroys in battle. So, you'll need another plan to keep your monsters in play."

Seeker was very displeased with a 'piss off' face. This kid, who he defeated with ease, has gotten lucky with that move. However, that won't change things. With his special contact eyes, he'll be able to know which card is on the top to gain another Exodia piece.

"Alright, I'm done for now." Jonouchi declares as his turn ends.

_Duel Screen: Turn 4_ Jonouchi: 4000LP H: 3 / __**Seeker**__: 4000LP H: 3_

"My turn, draw!" Seeker shouts as he draws his next card. He gave a smile as he plans to draw more cards. He announces as he reveals his two facedowns. "I activate not only one Jar of Greed, but another!"

He then draws two cards with their effects as he gain two other pieces to soon win this duel faster. Jonouchi gave a smirk which the Rare Hunter didn't like.

"If that look you made means you drew the other Exodia pieces, then say goodbye to them thanks to my Drastic Drop Off, Counter Trap Card!" Jonouchi quickly reveals his trap as the cards Seeker drew began to spark electrically. ''When my opponent draws a card other than the normal Draw Phase or not, then you have to discard one of those cards."

Seeker was very displeased about this as he sent one piece of the Forbidden One to the Graveyard. He refused to accept that Jonouchi got him with that as he plays another card. "You won't defeat me or take my glory away! I summon Gear Golem The Moving Fortress in defense mode!"

Then a giant, robot like shield robot appeared on his side on the field.

Gear Golem The Moving Fortress Lvl 4 ATK: 800 DEF: 2200

"And next... hehehe, I play the Spell Card, Swords of Revealing Light! Try to hit me now!" Seeker announces as he plays a card where swords of light appear from the sky and hits Jonouchi's monster. The Red-Eyes duelist hated when the opponent uses that card because now that he can't attack for 3 turns.

"I will end my turn like that." Seeker says as he ends his turn.

_Duel Screen: Turn 5_ __**Jonouchi**__: 4000LP H: 3 / Seeker: 4000LP H: 3_

_Swords of Revealing Light turns left: 3_

"Okay dokey, my turn now." Jonouchi says as he draws his card. He has to play something, but he doesn't have the cards yet to make his move. He needs to make a defense that can help him for a while. Or better yet, find another way to inflict damage.

"Here goes, I summon **Rapid Blaster Warrior** in attack mode." Jonouchi announces as he summons a male, armor warrior with a giant cannon like blaster on his right shoulder while holding both hands on it.

**Rapid Blaster Warrior Lvl 3 ATK: 1200 DEF: 700**

"You think that weak monster will hurt me in any way!" Seeker shouted with an evil laugh. Jonouchi was simply smirking which made the Rare Hunter angry again.

"Like I've said this a few times, don't underestimate the Great Jonouchi and his warrior's special ability! One per turn, by giving up my warrior from attacking this round, he can inflict 400LP of damage right at you!" Jonouchi announces as his warrior knees down and fires a giant energy blast right at Seeker as his Life Points decrease to 3600LP.

"Way a go Jonouchi! He played a great move to slowly win this duel before that freak pulls all those Exodia pieces, Nya!" Ichigo says with joy to see her non-friend having a small comeback. What she learned from Yugi-kun is that a slow, but effective combo can turn the duel around.

"I'll end my turn with that." Jonouchi says as his turn ends with a smile. The swords let down their glow as there are two turns left.

_Duel Screen: Turn 6_ Jonouchi: 4000LP H: 3 / __**Seeker**__: 3600LP H: 3_

_Swords of Revealing Light turns left: 2_

"You will not humiliate me with those weak tactics! My turn, DRAW!" Seeker shouts as he draws his top card to smile to add another Exodia pieces. This means there is only one more piece to finally defeat that kid for good… or so he thought!

"Trap Card open, Trap Dustshoot!'' Jonouchi activates and reveals a new trap which shocked Seeker. ''When my opponent has 4 or more cards in his/her hand, then I can look at your hand and send one Monster Card in their hand back to their deck! So, let me see your hand, please."

Seeker gritted his teeth on how the hell was this happening. He then showed his hand to have 4 out of the five Exodia cards to summon the Forbidden One. Jonouchi grins as he pointed his finger and said. "I choose the Leg Left of the Forbidden One to leave your hand, if you don't mind."

Seeker made a small growl as his closed to be perfect combo was ruined by one trap. He could just use his Golem's special effect to attack the blond idiot's Life Points directly, but then he would have to pay 800LP to allow his opponent's warrior's effect to deal more damage. He couldn't do that in his case, so he'll have to play safe and wait till he has all five Exodia pieces to win.

"I end my turn, but I am far from done!" Seeker declares unhappily as he ends his round with nothing much to do.

_Duel Screen: Turn 7_ __**Jonouchi**__: 4000LP H: 3 / Seeker: 3600LP H: 3_

_Swords of Revealing Light turns left: 2_

"My turn then!" Jonouchi says as he draws his top card. He had a smile to draw this card too.

"I'll set two more cards and activate my **Rapid Blaster Warrior**'s effect again to deal 400 points of damage!" Jonouchi declares as his warrior fires another blast at Seeker's Life Points to decrease to 3200LP, as two new facedowns appear.

"I'm done for now!" Jonouchi says as his turn ends with another smile. Ichigo places her hand over her face, sighing, for how overconfident Jonouchi is sometimes. Although, she will admit Jonouchi is a powerful duelist.

Yet again, the swords let down its glow again which means one turn left.

_Duel Screen: Turn 7_ Jonouchi: 4000LP H: 2 / __**Seeker**__: 3200LP H: 3_

_Swords of Revealing Light turns left: 1_

"_I must hurry up and finish that kid off for good!_" Seeker says in thought as he draws his next card. He gave a grin to have drawn Pot of Greed which, with his special eyes, he sees another Pot of Greed there with Card Destruction. Then he sees even further another Pot of Greed with the Left Leg of the Forbidden One there and then the Head of the Forbidden One to win. He has the perfect combo with the strongest deck ever!

"Time to suffer as I prepare to use, the SPELL CARD..." The Rare Hunter was about to say until he was interrupted by Jonouchi who reveals one of his facedowns again. "Not so fast cowboy! Because it's still your Draw Phase, so I can play my Drop Off to forces you to discard that card away."

Seeker was in complete shock on how he failed yet again to form his perfect combo. He grits his teeth harder as he sends his Spell Card to his Graveyard in pure anger and disappointed. He couldn't take the risk to see this fool attack him with brute force as soon as his swords leave him.

"I set a monster facedown and end my turn." He says with a frown as sweat came down on him.

_Duel Screen: Turn 8_ __**Jonouchi**__: 4000LP H: 2 / Seeker: 3200LP H: 2_

_Swords of Revealing Light turns left: 1_

"Whoa. If I knew what your deck focuses on, then I would've won without any worry. Oh well, you live and you learn. It's my go again!" Jonouchi says at the Rare Hunter with an insult in there. He looks at his card with a big grin that this was his turn over!

"Alright! I play another new card, **Twister**! By paying 500LP, I can destroy one face-up Spell or Trap Card like your Swords of Revealing Light! So, bye-bye!" Jonouchi says with a smile and wave good-bye as a giant tornado appears behind him as it lowers his Life Points to 3500 and then it destroys the swords of light from the field.

"_Not again! This is all like the time that Mutou use a similar card to defeat me!_" Seeker says in thought as he was truly scared now. Ichigo was jumping of joy to see Jonouchi pull out a way to win this duel faster!

"Time to attack! I let my Divine Knight Ishzark attack that Moving Fortress while my **Rapid Blaster Warrior** handles your set card!" Jonouchi commands as his two monsters take down Seeker's monsters with ease as Gear Golem The Moving Fortress was remove from play.

"I set one card facedown and I'm done for now... because I'll win in the next round." Jonouchi ends his turn with another smirk.

_Duel Screen: Turn 9_ Jonouchi: 3500LP H: 1 / __**Seeker**__: 3200LP H: 2_

All the other Rare Hunters were getting worry by how Seeker is closed to be defeated. At first, they didn't mind if that blond kid had good, lucky shots, but now they're completely lost fate in him by how he's going to lose.

Seeker couldn't stand him no more as he drew his card and shouted as he plays it. "I activate Pot of Greed to draw two cards to yet again play another Pot of Greed to draw two more cards."

Jonouchi and Ichigo were a bit off by how many draws he made which was very lucky, or cheating he did. Seeker gritted his teeth that now he can't completely the Exodia combo he needed. Now he was forced to use another method to win. The card that will end this fool before him!

"I activate Card Destruction to send all of our cards to the Graveyard to draw the same number we sent away." Seeker declares as both players discard their entire hand and drew the same number they discarded to their hand.

Both duelists send their cards from their hand to the Graveyard to draw the same number back. Jonouchi made a smirk as he drew a combo that can beat that jerk for good! However, Seeker also grins evilly as he drew not only an alternative to his victory, but also a card Master Marik gave him too. A card that momentary glow in a dark aura that Ichigo immediately sense.

"Hehehe... Muahhahaa! Let me show you, the additions I made in this deck as I activate the Spell Card, **Contract with Exodia**!" Seeker activates a card Jonouchi never heard of before, which scared him when he heard the name Exodia in the title.

"What... what does that card do?" Jonouchi asked which made Ichigo to slap herself again by how sometimes he an idiot. Seeker then continues explaining as he feels pain through his body. "I'll show you by giving up 2000LP when I have all five sets of Exodia in my Graveyard. When they're all in there, I can immediately Special Summon... your destruction! I summon dead side of the ultimate being, **Exodia Necross**!"

Then, from the ground below them, a dark pool of black nothingness appear as a giant, black version of the Forbidden One came from it on Seeker's field in attack mode. It made a powerful roar that made Jonouchi very, extremely nervous and scared as he shouts in panic. "What the hell is that thing?!''

(Note: **Because Kaiba was never a person to share information to anyone except his little brother or Yugi sometimes, he never told that his Step-Father Gozaburo Kaiba used that same card to almost defeat him in the virtual world, but failed. This is the reason why Jonouchi is very surprise about this!**)

**Exodia Necross Lvl 4 ATK: 1800 DEF: 0**

"This could be bad for Jonouchi, very much." Ichigo mutters with a frightful face to see that thing. It looked like a demon. Jonouchi couldn't take any risk on that thing if it's going to be like the real Forbidden One, so he shouts as he reveals his facedown card. "Then say good-bye to that fake Exodia with my Trap Card, Bottomless Trap Hole! With this, I can remove from play a monster more than 1500ATK when it's Special Summoned!"

His card went at Exodia Necross, but it seems to be unaffected by it which surprise Jonouchi very much. Seeker laughs evilly as he explains his poor idiot opponent. "Fool! Exodia Necross is a monster that can even rival the Egyptian God Cards themselves. For each piece in my Graveyard, he gains a unique effect like when the Right Leg is in there, it cannot be destroyed by the effects of your trap cards. All your counters will be useless against him!"

Jonouchi was more startled then he should be, but he was still determinate to beat him as long as that thing can only attack once per turn. However, that wasn't the worst news.

"Now... I'll show another card that rivals the god themselves! Prepare your against the Spell Card, **Darkness Hated Core**!" Seeker declares as a he plays a card that appears from darkness itself. It had the image of a person having a dark aura growing inside him which started to consume him completely. Exodia Necross roar as a dark aura outline appear around his body as well as Seeker too. He began to laugh evilly as his grin grew even eviler.

"_Oh no, NOT another one of those cards again._" Ichigo says in thought as she remembers the time when Yami Bakura used a similar card in the duel Yugi had with him. And now Jonouchi will have the taste of what danger it has on him. Then Jonouchi's Rocket Warrior returns back to the field in Defense Mode which startled him very much.

Rocket Warrior Lvl 4 ATK: 1500 DEF: 1300

"What the heck? Why is my Rocket Warrior doing here, with zero DEF?" Jonouchi questions in even more shock. Seeker simply laughs as he says with a new, evil distorted voice. "Your WEAK warrior came back thanks to my DARKNESS Spell Card. Now that same card becomes equal to my Exodia Necross which allows him to destroy all your monsters, but also do piercing damage to you too!"

"This doesn't look good." Jonouchi asked to himself, getting very scared as Seeker was now a more little crazy. He shouts with crazy, evil distorted voice. "SUFFER WITH SO MUCH LOVELY PAIN! ATTACK, EXODIA NECROSS! NIGHTMARE FIST!"

Exodia Necross launched a massive fist at Rocket Warrior which destroys it.

"I play my facedown Trap Card, **Gone-Gone Half Deal**! This card, for this round, cuts the damage I'll receive this round in half!" Jonouchi shouts as a card that had a poker table with someone given a player a card that helps him win the game reveals itself. That damage went through as it inflicts 900LP of damage to Jonouchi as he was pushed back by its force and felt huge amount of pain from that. He stood his ground as his Life Point drop at 2600.

"W-What... was that?! That felt like real damage like a Duel of Darkness. How's that... even possible?" Jonouchi slowly utters with a weak tone as he couldn't believe the pain he endure. Then he noticed Exodia was getting bigger which made him even more scared.

"Exodia Necross CANNOT be destroyed in battle and it GAINS 1000ATK points more for every time he attacks your monsters!" Seeker says with a laugh as his monster was now 2800ATK. He then commands again his dark evil monster. "ATTACK AGAIN WITH NIGHTMARE FIST!"

Exodia Necross launched another attack on **Rapid Blaster Warrior**. Jonouchi was pushed back again as he slides through his feet with overwhelming pain through his body as his Life Points drop at 1800.

Ichigo was terrified by the state Jonouchi was now that she couldn't stand it! She had to cheer for him if they ever wish to survive.

"Jonouchi! Stay strong! You're out of losing any monsters or Life Points." Ichigo cheers to him which makes him a little ease, but that cause Seeker to laugh again as Exodia Necross again another 1000ATK to make it 3800ATK!

"HE'S GOING TO BE AFTER I... ATTACK AGAIN!" He shouts as his dark Exodia launches another attack on Jonouchi's last monster. His Divine Knight Ishzark tries to block it, but was destroyed as Jonouchi was hit again by real damage as his Life Points went down to 1150LP. He was pushed back down on the ground. Exodia Necross grew again as it was now 4800ATK!

"I have nothing left but to end my turn! PREPARE TO DIE... IN MY AND YOUR LAST TURN!" Seekers announced again as his laughter became even worse. Jonouchi simply tries to get up again as he breathes in and out on a bendy, knee stand state.

_Duel Screen: Turn 10_ __**Jonouchi**__: 1150LP H: 1 / Seeker: 1200LP H: 0_

Ichigo took a breather for how close Jonouchi was from being defeated.

"_That was a very close one. If his Exodia Necross first attacked Jonouchi's Divine Knight what-ever-it's-call, it would still be on the field and it would gain 1000ATK. Then he would attack Jonouchi's other warrior to gain another power-up to finally attack his weaken Rocket Warrior to win the duel._''Ichigo thought to herself, examine the situation that could have lead Jonouchi to his defeat. She had to thank Yugi for the dueling tips as she continued saying. ''_Jonouchi is a very lucky guy or that so-call Rare Hunter is very bad._"

Just the thought of him losing made Ichigo to think of how the duel could have end in a cartoon version, seeing Jonouchi fly away to the moon. She found it slightly funny, but she shook it off for how cruel it was too.

Jonouchi was breathing heavily, sighing to try to catch his breathe. Ichigo knew those battles with those Darkness Cards are dangerous, very, from just seeing Yugi struggle against the white haired psycho.

"SIGHS!, SIGHS!... I got to stop dueling jerks with the powers to hurt me back." Jonouchi mutters to himself, huffing in exhaustion. He was a bit hesitated to draw his next card because if it's not a game winning move, he'll lose and also lose his precious dragon for good.

"Come on Jonouchi! You can still win this duel!" Ichigo shouts to the blond duelist which made him turn. She then continues saying with a smile. "Like Yugi-kun would always say, a true duelist can overcome anything with the bonds of your deck... I think. But what he says is ''Believe in the Heart of the Cards''! You know all about that, so there's no way you're going to lose! Beat that jerk with the power of your deck and show him real power!"

Jonouchi could help but smirk as he knows that line by heart. I guess Ichigo has more fate in Yugi's words than anyone could, maybe not Judai but very close. He then says to her. "Thanks Momomiya... I mean Ichigo. Alright, back to work!"

He then turns around to the crazy Seeker and says to him as he draws two cards instead of one. "Alright Rare Hunter, time I finish this duel for good! My turn, DOUBLE DRAW!"

This made both Ichigo and all the Rare Hunters very confused. Jonouchi then explains with a small grin. "With the effects of **Gone-Gone Half Deal**, I can draw two cards this round for the Draw Phase."

"It won't matter how many cards you draw, nothing can defeat Exodia Necross and its power!" Seeker says with another laugh. Jonouchi seem looks at him with a smirk again as he has the card that will pull out his combo, winning move. He then says as he plays a monster. "Alright buddy… It's time to pull you out. I summon out **Red-Eyes Black Chick** in Attack Mode!"

**Red-Eyes B. Chick Lvl 1 ATK: 800 DEF: 500**

Then a small egg was summoned on Jonouchi's field that hatched into a black, small dragon with red eyes with the shell of the egg still there. Ichigo then says with a happy expression. "What a cutie of a dragon! I wonder what it can do."

Seeker then begins to laugh as he says with an evil grin, overconfident in his power to win. "That thing can't even hurt my Exodia monster or deal any kind of damage to me!"

"That may be true, but this little guy has an ability that gives me a chance to beat you. By sending him away, I can evolve him to his adult form. I can now special summon my ace, the raging and invincible Red-Eyes Black Dragon!" Jonouchi announces proudly as his little dragon burn in a fire ball form to emerge a large, big version of the black dragon that roars in power! Ichigo saw in amazement to see Jonouchi's ace monster take flight as it stares at the power-up Exodia Necross.

Red-Eyes Black Dragon Lvl 7 ATK: 2400 DEF: 2000

"I can't believe you summon that dragon, but it's still useless. That monster will not defeat my Exodia Necross or win you the duel!" Seeker shouts angrily then he starts laughing as he will win! He then stared as Jonouchi who was smiling again which made him unease.

"You sure talk big, but this duel is not over yet! I'll show you my burning spirit! I play my last piece of my winning move, the Spell Card, **Inferno Fire Blast**!" Jonouchi shouts as he raises his fist and present it with action moves! He then explains his winning card. "This card can only work when I have Red-Eyes Black Dragon in play. I can now inflict damage to you equal to my dragon's original attack power! And because 2400ATK surpasses your Life Points, it's game over for you!"

"W-What?!" Seeker bursts out in horror as he backs away from what Jonouchi is going to do. The blond-headed duelist then commands as his Red-Eyes fires a giant fire ball. "Go get him Red-Eyes with INFERNO FIRE BLAST!"

The fire blast went pass Exodia Necross as it hits Seekers directly. The Rare Hunter screams as the flames burn around him as his Life Points drop to zero.

**Duel Screen: Winner... Jonouchi: 1150LP vs. Seeker: 0LP**

"And that's why you should never mess with the Great Jonouchi and his mighty Red-Eyes Black Dragon!" The Red-Eyes duelist declares proudly as his dragon roars again behind his master as it disappears with his Duel Disk shut down. Seeker's Duel Disk shut down as his Exodia monster left as well as the dark aura too.

"Way a go Jonouchi! That was an amazing win!" Ichigo shouts with a jump as she walks to her still non-friend. Jonouchi turns as he grins by her comment. He then says to her with a thumb up. "Of course I won! I am the best of the best! But, thanks for pep talk. That pretty much gave me the boost to win."

"You needed one by how extremely lucky you were." Ichigo replied with a small smirk which made Jonouchi very upset. She then says with a smarty look. "You could have lost if that Exodia Necross attack your stronger warrior. And then your other knight to then finally destroy your weaken Rocket to win the duel! Very lucky you were because Yugi-kun would still win without losing so much Life Points and even destroy that monster too."

"Now you're NOT helping me!" Jonouchi shouted angrily which made Ichigo stare at him with an upset look. The two stare at each other with burning anger towards the other, until Ichigo smiles which confuses the blond duelist. She says with a wink. "You're okay Jonouchi. I think I like to be your friend... So you know, tell you to not make the same mistakes."

Jonouchi still was upset with her by those comments, but he was happy that he says. "Me too. I... want to be okay with you too, a little at least."

Ichigo nods to that as they are close to being friends now. Friends, but they still didn't like each other, much. Things were finally better, until the Rare Hunters were still around them.

"You two aren't leaving this place until we get that card!" One of them demanded as they all grinned evilly. Jonouchi was tired of them, very much. If he willing gave his dragon, which he refused to do again, they would beat him up like before but a lot worse on how he defeated Seeker. He then looks at Ichigo and tells her with a serious look. "Oi, Ichigo, get out of here and call for help. I'll be okay, but get going!"

Ichigo nods quickly as Jonouchi went through the Rare Hunters from the back with a massive push as Ichigo went pass them. She thought of what he did was something any hero would do, so she's going to pay him back by going Mew Mew.

Jonouchi smiles as Ichigo escape, but also not glad that he has to stay and fight those hooded jerks by his own. They smiled evilly at him as they got closer. There was no way Jonouchi could beat them all, but he refuses to give up without a fight.

"Time to make you pay for what you did to our commander!" One of them shouted as they all went charging in at him. Jonouchi had nothing left but to make a stand and take as many as he could down to the count, but it was still hopeless. Even so he's willing to try.

''Oh yeah, you bunch of freaks! BRING IT!'' Jonouchi declares as he puts up his fists, determined to overcome these odds to live.

It seemed Jonouchi would be toasted as all the Rare Hunters charge at him… Until, like a flash of lightning, a pink object or something hit each Rare Hunter. One by one, they all went down with ease as they fell unconscious to the ground. Jonouchi was completely baffled to what the heck happened just now as someone came down in front of him. It was Mew Ichigo as she easily caught her spinning Strawberry Bell on her left hand.

"So we meet again, Blond Idiot-kun." The cat girl says with a smile as she faces him. Jonouchi whole face was on fire with rage. He then shouted as smoke came out of his ears and head. "THE NAME IS JONOUCHI! And why the hell are you doing here? Stepping on my lovely face again?!"

Mew Ichigo gave a dumbfound face on how idiotically Jonouchi is. Even Judai found out who she was with just a few looks. She then says with a small smirk. "Come down you, I came here to save you of course. I saw the end of your duel which was pretty cool, but you also saved that young girl too. You're a brave guy, so I couldn't leave you get beaten up by those men."

Jonouchi was speechless by how this cat girl came to save him for all those reasons. It was very weird.

"Really? Umm... thanks, I guess but that doesn't change the fact why you step on my face!" Jonouchi said with an unease, embarrassed face. Mew Ichigo smiles at the poor idiot so-so friend. She was about to leave, until they both heard someone getting up as they saw it was that Seeker with a strange, energy like golden eye on his forehead. He was moving like a zombie as it frightened the Mew Heroine while Jonouchi recognized that stands, that glowing eye, and all that.

"You were very lucky on defeating this weakling even when I gave him a improve deck, Katsuya Jonouchi. You seem to have gotten better." Seeker declares, but with another distorted voice that seems to belong to someone else. Jonouchi was in completely shock with wide eyes to this. Only one person could do this, but it couldn't be him!

"No... Way?! There's no way that can be you, Marik! No way in hell!" Jonouchi shouts to the no more Zombie Seeker/Marik which Mew Ichigo immediately remember what Ishizu told her and Yugi-kun. The Zombie Seeker starts laughing as he says emotionless while pointing his finger to him. "Yes I am, Jonouchi! I have been revive to make the Pharaoh suffer and to destroy all those he's or Little Yugi is close to like you!"

Jonouchi grits his teeth to not even believe that Yugi's ex-enemy who later became friend to everyone is back in the villain business. Is that even possible?! Could... someone else be pulling the strings on him? Zombie Seeker/Marik then said to him, then to the Mew Mew. "We will cross paths again, Jonouchi. And as for you, Mew Mew, my master still hopes you join him for his cause. After all, it makes sense that you do."

"Screw you and your master! I will never abandon Yu-'' Mew Ichigo was going to say, until she stopped herself. She almost screwed up with that part to almost reveal she knew Yugi. She even turns to see Jonouchi giving her a confusion look.

''I mean my brave and beloved Dragon Knight or any of my comrades for him! I will continue fighting for hope and love!" Mew Ichigo continues shouting at him which both confuses and surprises Jonouchi. He was also curious about what they were saying, but now he knew there was a puppet-master behind this.

"We will see. Until we meet again." Zombie Seeker/Marik said before collapsing on the ground with no breathing or moving. Mew Ichigo narrowed her eyes, seriously on how the situation is going to be. She then walks away, but Jonouchi notices that as he calls to her. "Hey! Wait... kitty, whatever! I know you have no clue what this is about, but Marik seems to know you and you seem to know this so-call master of his. You got to tell me, please!"

She stops as she turns around to stare at him in a serious look. The pink hair Mew Mew then replies to him. "I can't tell you anything until you know who I am or when you meet him. I can only say is this…''

The cat girl leans in closer to Jonouchi, giving him serious narrowed eyes, as she adds with a small grin while showing her fangs at him. ''Don't be a jerk to those you call friends or I will kick your ass and put it up on a skyscraper top!"

This scared Jonouchi who didn't want to say a single word to her. She was seriously frightening. Then she made a smile as she says. "If you do that, then you'll be okay. Until we meet again, Blond Detective-chan! Ja ne, Nya!"

Mew Ichigo then jumps up as she disappears, blending with the night with her speed. Jonouchi was so astonished by how the heck did she knew he's a so-so fake detective who wants to find out who is she and her team. He was scratching his head on how weird today was. He then decides to leave before those hooded men wake up. He leaves the alley as he makes a turn to see normal Ichigo come cross him.

"Jonouchi! You're okay! I'm glad you're safe and you went to find me too." Ichigo says with a smile to him. Jonouchi gave a fake smile, almost forgetting about her, as he said mentally with multiple sweat drops on his head. "_Oh crud, I knew I forgot something. Note to self: Remember Ichigo is half okay now._"

"So... should we get your sister now?" Ichigo asked him which snaps him out. He quickly nods as the two continue their journey to the train station. This time, Ichigo wasn't nag as she got used to her idiot friend but she was also worry that Dark Leader Dragon still wants her. Why does he want her so badly? Does he think of her like a daughter by how close to equal they are or to make her father suffer? She didn't want to think about it at all as they arrived to the station.

They enter inside to find Jonouchi's sister who he immediately spot her on a seat with her bags beside her. She had long orange hair with similar eye color like her brother. She was wearing an orange, light blue outfit she worn before, with the exception of a thin, orange jacket she's wearing. She then looks around to see her brother running towards her.

"Nii-chan!" She shouts happily as she gets up and runs towards him. The two hug each other as Jonouchi says as he swings her around. "Shizuka! I miss you a lot sis."

Ichigo smiles as she very happy to see them together again, even though she doesn't know them too well or nothing. Ichigo kinda felt lonely that she never had such a thing like a sibling, but at least she has a cousin who she can call a sister and Erika too. She walks next to them as Jonouchi slowly places her younger sister on the ground again. She then says to him. "So Nii-chan, how were things with you, Yugi-san, Anzu-chan and Honda-san? Still friends, of course."

Jonouchi nods to that as she notices the red hair girl behind to them, waving her hand at her. She then asked her brother with a wondering look. "Umm... Jonouchi, who's she? Is she... your girlfriend or something?"

This was the one of the worse things Ichigo or Jonouchi ever heard someone asked. This caused the red hair girl to faint on the floor with dizzy, spinning eyes.

"Shizuka, why do ask those questions?! She's a friend, and she may like Yug by the many of times she flirts with him." Jonouchi says with a nervous and blushing look which made Ichigo to revive herself up with an angry look that sends a quick kick on Jonouchi's private spot. ''I AM JUST YUGI'S FRIEND, BAKA!''

"WHY... Why is it always the nuts?" Jonouchi says as he falls on his knees in pain. Shizuka was very confused of what just happen. Then Ichigo says with a bow and a smile. "Sorry for me hitting your older brother, he's an idiot. I'm Ichigo Momomiya and it's very nice to meet you."

"Umm... likewise too. I'm Shizuka Kawai, but I'm also a Jonouchi like my big brother. It's very nice to meet you too, Ichigo-san." The young girl says as both girls shake on it while Jonouchi was still in pain by the blow. Ichigo smiled as Shizuka was a nice little sister; it's almost impossible why she and Jonouchi are related. With things and said after Jonouchi recovers, they all left as the two siblings went their own paths while Ichigo took her way back home. Jonouchi was unease to let her go alone by how the Rare Hunters are back, but she says she's always on alert; and she would be.

Unaware of the Mew heroine, the Dark Lord was watching her on the dark sky with a bother look in his demon eyes.

"_Why do you always choose your father and that brat over me? I can be a real father figure to you better than anyone else. I hope I don't have to kill you if you continue standing in my way._" Dark Leader Dragon says mentally in a threatening tone as he disappears within the night.

What will happen next with Marik's evil return and the Rare Hunters? Who else is back from the shadows? Will Jonouchi confront Yugi if he knows something? And why does Dark Leader Dragon want Ichigo to join him so badly?

**To be continued****…**

**(ENDING 1: Thank You! By Home Made Kazoku from Bleach)**

**Here are the new cards that were used in this duel:**

**New Cards: _=Real Card *=Fake Card that I made up or a friend of mines in Fan Fiction**

**Jonouchi's new cards:**

**_Drastic Drop Off- Type: Counter Trap Card**

Effect: Activate only when your opponent adds a card(s) from their Deck to their hand, including drawing a card(s). Your opponent discards 1 of those cards.

***Rapid Blaster Warrior- Lvl 3, ATK: 1200, DEF: 700, ATT: FIRE, Type: Warrior/Effect**

Effect: One per turn, you can inflict 400LP of damage at your opponent's Life Points directly. This card cannot attack the turn it uses its effect.

**_Trap Dustshoot- Type: Normal Trap Card **

Effect: Activate only when your opponent has 4 or more cards in their hand. Look at your opponent's hand, select 1 Monster Card in it, and return that card to its owner's hand.

**_Twister- Type: Quick-Play Spell Card**

Effect: Pay 500 Life Points. Destroy 1 face-up Spell or Trap Card.

***Gone-Gone Half Deal- Type: Normal Trap Card**

Effect: This card can only be activated only during your opponent's Battle Phase. When your opponent deals Battle Damage, it is cut in half for only until the end of the Battle Phase. At your next Draw Phase, you can draw two cards instead of one, only once per duel.

**_Red-Eyes B. (Black) Chick- Lvl 1, ATK: 800, DEF: 500, ATT: DARK, Type: Dragon/Effect**

Effect: By sending this face-up card from the field to the graveyard, Special Summon 1 'Red-Eyes Black Dragon' from your hand.

**_Inferno Fire Blast- Type: Normal Spell Card**

Effect: Inflict damage to your opponent equal to the original ATK of 1 face-up ''Red-Eyes Black Dragon'' you control. ''Red-Eyes Black Dragon'' cannot attack the turn you activate this card.

**Seeker's new cards:**

**_Emperor Sem- Lvl 4, ATK: 1300, DEF: 2200, ATT: LIGHT, Type: Fiend/Effect**

Effect: Each time you Tribute Summon a monster, each player can select 1 card from their Graveyard and return it to the top of their Deck.

**_Jar of Greed- Type: Normal Trap Card**

Effect: Draw 1 card from your deck.

**_Card Destruction (I'm not sure if he did use it or not) - Type: Normal Spell Card**

Effect: Each player discards their entire hand and draws the same number of cards they discarded.

**_Contract with Exodia (anime version) - Type: Normal Spell card **

Effect: Activate only by paying 2000 Life Points when "Exodia the Forbidden One", "Right Arm of the Forbidden One", "Left Arm of the Forbidden One", "Right Leg of the Forbidden One", and "Left Leg of the Forbidden One" are all in your Graveyard. Special Summon 1 "Exodia Necross" from your hand.

**_Exodia Necross (anime version)- Lvl 4, ATK: 1800, DEF: 0, ATT: DARK, Type: Spellcaster/Effect**

Effect: This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned except with "Contract with Exodia". This card gains the following effects while these cards are in your Graveyard:

● "Exodia the Forbidden One": This card cannot be destroyed by battle. (Damage calculation is applied normally.)

● "Left Leg of the Forbidden One": This card cannot be destroyed by Spell Cards.

● "Right Leg of the Forbidden One": This card cannot be destroyed by Trap Cards.

● "Left Arm of the Forbidden One": This card cannot be destroyed by the effects of other Effect Monsters.

● "Right Arm of the Forbidden One": Whenever this card battles an opponent's monster, it gains 1000 ATK at the end of the Damage Step.

If any of these cards are not in your Graveyard, their effect(s) are no longer applied.

***Darkness Hated Core- Type: Normal Spell Card**

Effect: This card is known as a "Darkness" Type Card. This card cannot be counter by any card and cannot be used by your opponent. This card forces your opponent to Special Summon as many monsters in their Graveyard in Defense mode with zero ATK and DEF. This card later becomes an Equip Spell Card that is equipped to on monster on your field. When the equip monster attacks a monster in Defense Mode, the difference between this monster's ATK to that monster's DEF is inflicted to your opponent Life Points as Battle Damage. The equipped monster can attack all monsters on the opponent's field.

**Card of the Day:**

**Jonouchi's Ace Card of his deck:**

**_Red-Eyes Black Dragon- Lvl 7, ATK: 2400, DEF: 2000, ATT: DARK, Type: Dragon/Normal**

**Card Description: A ferocious dragon with a deadly attack.**

**Hope you guys enjoy this cards very much!**

**Also, to tell you guys, those who uses "Darkness" cards, must have pure Darkness in their hearts to have control over using them like Yami Bakura, Yami Marik(of course) and Dark Leader Dragon. Most humans are so-so unstable when using them where they don't think clearly and make a few mistakes like Seeker made. He could have first attack Divine Knight Ishzark with Exodia Necross first to gain 1000ATK. Then attack him again or not, to then attack Rapid Blaster Warrior to then attack Rocket Warrior which Jonouchi would've lost the duel. But remember, this is Jonouchi's second chance to redeem himself on losing Red-Eyes Black Dragon and Seeker isn't a bright duelist like Yugi or Kaiba. Jonouchi may have won by pure luck, but that's the kind of guy he is, The Luckiest Duelist who ever lived! Yet again, sorry!**

* * *

**I am also looking to have special Soundtracks from the series to be added in anime to make it more dramatic and action-pack! What do you guys think? I need an answer soon so I can use it in the fanfic! Please type your responds in your review or I will make it into a new poll after I'm done with the other. P.S. I might end that poll soon because I had this crazy idea that seems to be very cool and unique for both Sakura and Hinata fans on whom Naruto should love! And no three or four way! That would be disgusting! You'll see, but for now... wait.**

Thank you for another great chapter. I thank those who are helping me get this story noticed and enjoyed it. For those who love it, please review my story and give me your opinions or thoughts to it.

The next episode... A GX reunion as Judai gets a special surprise of seeing his friends in the same time-line too. Will the Osiris Hero tell Yugi and Ichigo about what exactly happen and... A duel will commence between the Hell Kaiser and the Duel King, all a trap for Yugi from the Dark Lord. Here to tell you about the preview are Judai, Anzu and Honda:

Judai: Man! I really miss my friends back where I was at. I wonder what they're up to anyway.

Anzu: Umm... Judai, are those your friends who one seems to be dueling Yugi-san.

Judai: WHAT?! That's Ryo... and he's dueling against Yugi-san!

Honda: Well... whoever he is, he's using a monster that looks like Kaiba's Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon! Yug has to beat that thing or he'll lose.

Judai: Yugi-san will win! He'll win against anyone he duels or fights and we're going to see why! Next time in Yugioh! Dragon Knight Reborn: The Past and the Future: The GX Reunion! A Duel against Genius: Yugi vs Kaiser Ryo! Duel Stand By!

Anzu: Go get him Yugi, show him your power as the strongest duelist there is!


	21. 20: Yugi vs Kaiser P1, Judai's Past!

**Yu-Gi-Oh! : Dragon Knight Reborn!**

_**Created by: DragonKnight15**_

**Disclaimer: This story is a copyright from me. I also may have used other plots from other authors. Almost all characters, objects, names, places, powers, moves, events, plots and weapons are not original worked. They were already made from other manga, anime and cartoon stories. They are also already copyrights that I do not own. This story is an anime story. P.S.****This story is also a crossover of other anime/cartoon stories like Naruto Shippuden, Bleach, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Sonic X plus other Sonic video game plots and characters, Danny Phantom, FullMetal Alchemist, Sailor Moon, Pok****émon**** and others more. I am borrowing Erika Aoyama and Mew Erika from Redwallfan2000 from Fan as one of the other characters in this anime story. Ichigo Momomiya has also the name of "Tokadul" and she is 16 years old than 13 like in the anime. ****This is not also a copy of either any "Dragon knight" or "Dragon Knights" stories, but it's weird that I never heard of them until now. It is my idea, even if the names of it are weird. ****Most names are in their Japanese or English versions. If you don't get it, look at in the Internet.**** Note: Most Duel Monster card names will be in their English names. ****Also, most cards effects are change into their anime version.**

Hello Readers, this is Redo Episode 20 of the new and main arc of this volume, The Endless Fights: A new tournament, the ghost ruling, the snake of the shadows and the battles against all Darkness! Hope you love it! Have fun! And remember to review! **P.S. I do not own them all or any of them except this crossover story, so I wrote the band's or artist's name that wrote that song which I do not own again.**

* * *

**My bad if I wrote Ryo Kaiser which is supposed to be Kaiser Ryo. My bad again!**

**Note to Redwallfan2000, sorry! I got no Erika in this episode because, but she may appear in the next episode by a quick prediction. I'll try my best! Please be patient and still enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

**Here's the intro: The Earth... is a great place where humanity and all other creatures live and learn to evolve little by little, but this great world has Darkness in it too. Evil beings who wish to conquer this world and everyone. **

**Only one being stood against them to show everyone the power of light and hope, but this great mythical dragon wasn't able to stop them. He gave his powers and hope to a human that was known by his name, the Dragon Knight! **

**Before this hero also met his end, he gave the legendary Dragon Sword and his hopes and dreams to the next knight, his youngest son who is destined to become a legend by the sides of his comrades and his love. This hero... is the Hero of Light, the Last Dragon Knight of Light!**

* * *

**(OPENING 1: Melissa by Porno Graffitti from Fullmetal Alchemist)**

**Volume 1: Episode 20: ****The Past and the Future: The GX Reunion! A duel against Genius, Yugi vs Kaiser Ryo!**

**In the previous episode of DKR****:**

_The idiot, but talented Jonouchi faced off against the first Rare Hunter he first faced off before the first Battle City and lost to, Seeker. These events happened after Jonouchi__'s sister, Shizuka, would be returning to Domino. This was the perfect chance that Yugi asked the others to allow both Jonouchi and Ichigo to go pick her up, so they can get along and become real friends. However, things changed with Seeker wanting to take Jonouchi's rare card again._

_It was a hard duel even against __**Exodia Necross**__, but thanks to Ichigo support, he was able to defeat him with his ace Red-Eyes Black Dragon combo to win the duel! Now what will happen this time with Dark Leader Dragon__'__s next plot? Only a few days remain before Battle City 3 begins and the battle against Darkness takes higher heights!_

_What will happen next?_

**And now the conclusion****... three days later before the start of Battle City V3, at Dark L.E. Enterprise:**

It was night again as the company owned by the Dark Lord of Darkness was quiet while its owner was unease as he was sitting on his new built evil, dark throne in front of his desk. This time taking the form of Akumu Momomiya, the Dark Lord smiled slightly, probably getting used to the fact that he was a normal human. Even so, his anger was still boiling up with how things are being.

His plan to obtain the Millennium Items was closer to being completely, just needing the Millennium Puzzle and Necklace to complete the collection. Yami Bakura still had the Millennium Ring and Marik had the Millennium Rod. He never was the one to go to those lengths for a wish that might not work after being used once and one of those items was out of power. But he really was upset about that brat Yugi and like the fifth or sixth time his niece, Ichigo refused his offer to join forces with him.

"My lord, is something bothering you?" Dark General Knight asked as he stepped out from the shadows as he bowed. The evil dragon simply looks at him without a care as he growls at him with his piercing reddish brown eyes. The dark general stared away to not look directly to his master's slitter pupils that said to immediately paralyzes someone and may entered him to a coma. Akumu soon sighs for his actions, rubbing his black hair.

"My bad... I was thinking on how much I hate that brat... and my niece. If she only joins my forces, then I wouldn't be in this trouble!" The Dark Lord says as he looks the other way to imagine Yugi face with a smirk as he wishes to burn him into nothing. The second-in-command Dark Lord got up to his feet and asked his lord again. "My lord… my apologizes for what I said hurt or insult you again but... why are you so fix to that human girl? She may be powerful when she becomes that Mew Mew and even grow stronger over time, but why? I know it's not because she's your niece but..."

He then stopped as he saw his master was right in front of him. He didn't even make a noise or a step; he's like the shadows themselves. He was extremely nervous of what he's going to do, but his master simply smiled evilly at him. Akumu then said to him as he walked back to his throne. "It's not your fault and I am not bother. I know you too well, but see the bigger picture. She's someone that can even ascend to a goddess herself... or maybe become the rebirth of the great Dark Lady.

**(****Note to all****: I know most of you could guess or not, no... that Black Lady that, in the Sailor Moon R, where Wiseman tricked Chibi-Usa with lies about her parents to use her against the Sailor Senshis and to rule all sooner. It's a bigger surprise and, in my version, he got this idea from the original lady of Darkness. Thank you!)**

"WHAT?! D-D-D-Dark L-Lady! My lord, please... it may be possible but don't go there. That story is just legend… well for me. Besides that, your niece is still part of your human half's family and that Dragon Knight boy is very close to her." Dark General Knight says as he knees down and begs him to second thing his choice. Akumu got angry again, glaring at his knight as he bowed in fear.

"Stop worry! For Pete's sake, you remain me of an old man! Let's just see how things progress, shall we?'' Akumu said, grinning slightly as he sat back on his throne. He continues grinning as he adds with a wondering look of how Ichigo would join him. ''Besides... I remember those fairy tales about the lady of Darkness who attack and kill gods and goddess themselves with her beautiful Dark Power."

Dark General Knight simply nods as he stands up and starts walking away, until the Dark Lord said. "Don't worry. I got a plan when I momentary cross the future of this world. That Judai Yuki wasn't the only who cross over, so I'm going to see if I can use one to duel Mutou so I might find more weak points on his dueling skills."

"Good plan, my lord. I wish you luck." His dark general replied with a bow as the Dark Lord made a slowly nod and disappeared from his office and building for his new tactically plan on the Dragon Knight.

**The following day****... Domino High School, afternoon:**

Another school day was over as the lovely, brave and young Dragon Knight was sighing for the long day he had. He was walking beside Ichigo and Judai who were sighing too by how tired they were. Jonouchi was also sighing with Anzu and Honda.

"Man... That was a long day. I'm SO glad that Kaiba's tournament starts in a few days so I can show my mad skills, and NOT do stupid work." Jonouchi says as he dreams of winning the whole thing and kicking Kaiba around with a giant grin on his face. Yugi couldn't help but smile too, but he was also concerned about Dark Leader Dragon's attacks and how he's using Marik and the Rare Hunters too.

Ichigo already told him first before Jonouchi asked him. He had no choice but to tell him and his other friends about the warning Ishizu gave him about Marik being control over a greater evil. Jonouchi got pissed to hear that they have to fight a new evil, but happy because they're back to the hero business too! Judai was encouraged about this too... knowing that his hero is the Dragon Knight and his new friend is a Mew Mew super heroine. He didn't care who would fight them as long as he helps them. Anzu and Honda were also determined to help Yugi out again and stop this jerk from using their friends for his evil proposes. And even with his other friend Naruto and Ishizu's other prediction of Yugi's new comrades, he needs the help now against the Dark Lord.

"_That Dark Leader Dragon won't stop until he kills me. Why not just fight me without getting others involve?_" Yugi questions in thought to Yami who agrees. The Pharaoh was also unsure of the dragon's methods. They were stranger than Zorc's, and those were bad. He then replied mentally to him. "_It may be __because the villains always use this kind of tactics to defeat the good guys. We need to be ready and prepare for whatever he plans to do._"

Yugi agrees with his partner. If anyone knew right, it was Yami himself. Yugi would have been stuck in if it wasn't for Atem's help. He even suggests a few times to tell the others the truth, but Yugi is still unease if he should. The matter of them knowing about the Dark Lord and Dragon Knight business is a little troublesome to even talk about.

"Hey guys, why not we go see a movie or something huh?" Judai asked the group. Jonouchi jumps in with that idea with Honda right there. Anzu sighs as she joins in too. Ichigo didn't mind; she actually wants to skip work without worry about Ryou and Mint. Yugi was still thinking on the matter with the Dark Lord, still unsure, until Judai snapped his fingers to him which concentrated him back to Earth.

"Hey Yugi-san, you want to go too? The more the merrier!" Judai asks him with a smile. Yugi smiles back as he joins in too. So, the group headed to the movies until Judai stops with a shock on his face.

"Oh no! I forgot to do something first! Say, I need to go somewhere so you guys go on ahead." Judai says to all as he makes a turn and runs off. Anzu then asked him. "Judai... will you be going to a bathroom too? Because I need to go too."

"Umm... yeah! I actually also have to stop by somewhere close to the bike shop." He adds which caught Honda's ears as he asked. "I also have to get a part. So, I'm going too!"

"Sweet. Then, we'll see everyone else at the entrance! See you guys there, please wait!" Judai shouted as he, Anzu and Honda ran off the other way while Yugi, Ichigo and Jonouchi were on their own.

"Do you guys feel... a little left out by that?" Jonouchi asked his two friends left. Yugi and Ichigo simply nod like they had to agree with him. They went on their way to Downtown Domino.

**Elsewhere****... Downtown Domino:**

Out of the train station of Domino, a group of friends left the station with some bags on them. The group was so-so young, around Judai's age, with astonished expressions on their faces. Almost all had a different color strip Duel Disk like Judai's.

"A-Am I seeing things, or are we in Domino City?" The small blue haired, young man said as he focuses his round-lensed glasses which show his grey eyes better. He was wearing a blue uniform and the collar has buttons.

"Of course we are, Marufuji, you forgot that we were send here... thank god without that Judai." A black haired man with black eyes spoke to the small comrade. He was wearing an outfit consists of a slightly tattered black jacket with grey trimmings and sharp edges that was flowing out the costume's lower back.

"Yeah little serge, we were send here and we barely know where General Judai is at." An African American man said with a wondering look. He had His hair consists of long, black dreadlocks and brown eyes. He was wearing an outfit a yellow like uniform, with no sleeves and wears a green muscle shirt underneath. He was also wearing a beige combat pants, white wristbands with matching bands just above his feet, a bandanna featuring a dinosaur face, bone earrings, and a necklace of dinosaur bones.

"Don't worry Kenzan-san, we're going to find our good friend and my sis's 'lover'." The tall, brown hair man said while wearing a blue, long uniform with a happy grin as he stared at long blond haired woman which seem to have the same fashionable hair who stared at him angrily. She was wearing a similar uniform with fingerless blue gloves.

"Don't be like that. Judai and I are friends... nothing more." She says with a blushing expression while a long blue haired girl gave her a death glare. She worn a similar outfit to Judai's, except she has an orange, collar shirt underneath it and a brown, belt up shirt with boots.

"It's always seems to be Judai who goes missing or leaves like the wind." A grey haired man with blue eyes said with a small smirk. He was wearing a outfit consists of silver formal wear with button-up sleeves, a black shirt underneath with matching shoes, and a loosely-fitting necktie.

"Don't worry Tenjouin-kun, we'll find him. Right, Kaiser?" A dark blond haired man with violet eyes and wearing a similar blue uniform said to the young blond hair girl who smiles as he turns to the silent one of the group. He had slight dark blue hair with blue eyes as he was wearing a black overcoat with white trimmings and sharp edges. The letter "R" is centered on his belt buckle, drawn from the first letter of his name. He had an angry expression in his face as he didn't care about nothing or even find Judai if he can duel him at least.

"Okay! So... where should we start to find my Judai?" The blue haired girl asked the group which made them fall in a funny anime fashion. They then walk around the city, asking for Judai but someone was observing them from a distance. It was Dark Leader Dragon who went for a 'walk' to find something to end that brat, until he spotted them. He had a feeling he met them by how curious he looked at them.

"Is it just me, or did I see those human teens somewhere before?" The Dark Lord questioned himself as he was floating avoided them. He was thinking back until it hit him. He then had a flashback on how he was breaking his prison when it was weaken somehow. Being trapped in a cage that is the very material of time and space is impossible. Because it was made by the force and power of Time and Space, it affected the Earth's timeline which he momentary saw and entered a spacial portal of the future. He saw an island where there was a huge building that looked like a school where he saw a few kids there… and one of them he knew for a brief instant.

"I think that's where I saw it. Yes, and I also saw that kid who fought Dark General Knight and Dark Oak." The Dark Lord states as he recalled seeing Judai Yuki as the first person he cross eyes with. He also recalled firing a giant fire ball at them by the sight of seeing humans, especially seeing kids or teens. The attack somehow fused with the energy waves of the prison. Then he broke free as he saw them disappeared.

"So that is what happened to them when I fire my innocent attack... not on purpose of course. Damn them, those trio for doing this to me and Sackertin most of all. Damn fools!" The Dark Lord shouts angrily which makes him so piss to remember Yugi's father defeating him and had help with _them_ too. He then thought more on making Yugi suffering and having Ichigo on his side that much more.

"I need someone to make that boy to suffer... but which one of them should I use?" He asked himself as he looked on them. He then turned his attentions to the blue hair, black clothed man which he felt something he knows too well... darkness. The Dark Lord dragon smirks evilly as he has finally found the person he can use. He then reaches his claw to him as he reads his thoughts and memories.

"_It seems he's a rival to the reincarnation of the Supreme King. Ryo Marufuji is his name, or better known as the Hell Kaiser. Nice name. He's an excellent duelist, but he can't duel so much for his fatal condition... so I got to give this strange a hand by removing that pain._''Dark Leader Dragon said as he continued reading everything in Ryo's mind, and he loved every bit of it.

''_And I like how he duels, both suffering and pain._" The demon dragon said, chuckling evilly in thought as he read the man named Ryo's mind. He was then done reading his mind as he stared at the entire group, grinning as he formed a plan.

"_The others are his friends... of Judai Yuki too. Maybe I can use that to get them meet Yugi and my plan can then be play._" The demon dragon says in thought as he descends down and lands on a dark alley, near where Judai's friends were. He then surrounded himself in dark aura as it disappears where he transformed into Judai, with the exception of his eyes still being demonic.

"I'm able to become anyone, but the bad part is I can't copy their eyes or eye color right. I guess this is better than anything to kill that brat with one of Haou's friends." The false Judai says with an evil smirk as he looks through a broken window. He then emerges and walks to where his friends will see him. Sadly, the small blue hair teen sees him as he calls to him. "That's... Aniki! Big Bro! Over here!"

The Dark Lord made a small smirk that they fell for it as he walks faster so they can take the bait. The blue hair one then got confused and then says to everyone. "Guys! Aniki is over there but he didn't hear me! We got to reach him."

The others nod as they chase after the fake Judai as he takes them to Yugi.

**Half an hour later****... around the movie theater in Domino:**

Yugi, Ichigo and Jonouchi were close to reach their destination as the Fake Judai took his friends exactly where he wanted. He made a turn as he shouts in lie. "HELP! DON'T LET THEM TAKE ME!"

He then ran in between Yugi and friends where the two momentary touch. Yugi felt an extremely dark presence as he cross paths with the fake Judai. He then made another turn to an alley where he disappeared.

"W-Was... Was that Judai or was it just me?" Jonouchi asked as he had a frightened face to may have seen their friend. Ichigo agreed slightly as she too felt some evil presence that went through her spine. Then before they said anything else, Judai's friends crossed paths with the three strangers where Judai screamed.

"Where's big brother at? What did you guys do to him?" The blue haired teen demanded seriously to those three who gave a confusing look. His best friend screamed that someone was taking him, so it had to be them.

"Umm... look kid, we got no clue what the hell you are talking about and that was pretty rude if you ask me." Jonouchi said, glaring at them which made the group a bit upset. Yugi and Ichigo were very quiet as Jonouchi was arguing with the group.

"Look you blond oaf, we saw our 'friend' walking to this counter and then he disappears. We want answers now because you guys seem to take him." The black haired man said which made Jonouchi even angrier by the word he call him, almost something that only Kaiba would call him. ''WHAT WAS THAT?!''

From a distance, Dark Leader Dragon was back to his real form, floating around and watching the argument that was happening, grinning at the delight of such a show.

As they argued, Yugi and Ichigo were still quiet, trying to figure out what just happened. This made Yugi to notice the strangers' duel disks and how much similar those were to Judai's. Not to mention assuming how worried they were if they saw Judai. He was ready to calm the situation, only for Ichigo to take a step forward.

"Okay... Are you guys by any chance friends of Judai Yuki? Because we're friends of his and I have no clue why he ran pass us." Ichigo finally said which surprised the strangers they met. This also surprised Jonouchi and Yugi, who the tri-color haired teen didn't expect that Ichigo assumed that they were Judai's friends. He was really amazed. She then adds with a smile. "We kinda promise him to wait near the movie theater, so you guys can wait for him too- Nya."

They were unease by what they were hearing, especially the ''Nya'' part. She could be lying or maybe Judai plan this. Then the long blond haired girl said with a small smile. "Well... I believe her."

"W-What? But Tenjouin-kun, we can't believe what they're saying." The black haired one said which made Jonouchi to so punch him like how he looks like Kaiba and by how he acts like him too. She simply rolls her eyes as she approaches Ichigo and says to her. "Don't mind Manjoume, he's not too easily trusting on strangers. By the way, my name is Asuka Tenjouin and you are?"

"Oh... I'm Ichigo Momomiya and don't mind Jonouchi's insults either. He's a moron who knows how to bark more than have reason." The cherry haired girl says as the two started to giggle. The rest just sweat drop on what just happened, and they found their arguing a bit stretch. Yugi smiles in amazement that Ichigo fix the problem so well.

"I guess we just saw the wrong Aniki. My name is Sho Marufuji and sorry for the false accusation." The blue haired teen named Sho apologies to them.

"Same here. I'm Jonouchi by the way. You must have heard of me and my greatness." Jonouchi declares which gave everyone a sweat drop to hear his bragging.

"Nope, I don't think I've heard of you. Anyhow, you can call me Tyranno Kenzan. Put it there- saurs!" The weird dress Dino/military guy said as he raises his hand to Jonouchi. He simply shakes on it with the weird guy. Ichigo didn't mind that; it made her normal with her cat talk.

"Fine, I'll play this game! I'm Jun Manjoume but you can call me Sir or Great Manjoume for short." The black haired one said which made Jonouchi to not misunderstand this guy. He even resembles Kaiba which is just as worse in Jonouchi's eyes.

"Okay dokey, my turn then. I'm Fubuki Tenjouin and yes, I am Asuka's big brother." The tall, brown haired guy said with a happy going grin which Jonouchi really like this guy a lot more.

"Hi! I'm Rei Saotome and you really know my Judai-kun?" The long blue haired girl announced herself to Ichigo very quick. The cherry pigtail girl simply nods which made her peppier. Yugi simply smiles to hear that as he cross sight to the other three who were the quietest. He was about to say something until the grey haired one said first. "Don't like it when I have to say my name, but... fine. I'm Edo Phoenix and you really know Judai?"

"Yes, Edo-kun. As for Judai-kun, he thinks of me as my biggest fan." The tri-color haired teen replies to Edo.

"Oh well that's... wait! The only person in any world that Judai would be a fan of is...'' Edo was saying, trying to think, until he realized who it was and stared at the man before him. The dark blue haired widened his eyes as he stared at the tri-color haired teen. ''No way.''

Soon the rest notice the appearance of the purple eyes, and widened their eyes in shock that they were staring at a legend.

"Amazing! It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Yusuke Fujiwara and every one of us thought of you as an inspiration, Yugi Mutou-san." The dark blond haired man said with a small bow which surprise Yugi with a small smile. Judai's friends were still unable to believe that this was Yugi Mutou, the original Duel King, the legendary duelist.

"That can't be right? He can't be General Judai's hero? Wasn't he smaller like Sho?" Kenzan asked as he observed Yugi with wondering looks on every one of them, while Sho sigh on why would they compare his height with the Duel King. The only that didn't care was Ryo as he uttered in anger. "Enough! If he really is the Duel King of Legends... then let me duel him."

"But Nii-chan, you can't with your condition. The doctors said you need more time before you can..." Sho pleaded his brother who interrupted him. He wanted to duel after a long time, to prove his skills as a duelist to face the legend in person. It fed him mad if he can't duel him.

Dark Leader Dragon saw this as the man was truly perfect for the task to either kill Yugi or test his skills. He then reaches his claw again as dark aura pile itself into a ball shape, dark energy sphere.

"Oh, don't worry about your conditions, Ryo... because I say you are in perfect shape for my plan. Especially with the extra boost I'm going to give you." He says with an evil grin as the dark energy ball went flying as it goes straight towards Ryo. Without any warn, it went pass him as he felt it as he places his right hand on his chest. Sho saw this which got him worry for his brother.

"Nii-chan, are you okay? Say something?!" Sho shouts as he was holding his brother by his shoulder. Ryo felt all the pain he had or ever had left his body which made him give an evil grin. His normal eye color changed into dark violet as he took out his Duel Disk and deck from his bags.

"Nii-chan, are you okay?" Sho asks again, very concern, as everyone got the attention as Ryo was acting differently. He then stares to Yugi which made him very unease as his head started to hurt.

"Yugi Mutou, I, Ryo Marufuji, challenge you to a duel! If decline this challenge, then Ichigo Momomiya will lose her life!" Ryo said with a dark voice which the Dragon Knight was speechless, staring at him seriously. Jonouchi recognize that look and state. The GX crew was in shock too, other than Yusuke and Edo who knew him right away something was very wrong.

"Yug, I think that guy got possessed out of nowhere." Jonouchi said to his good friend. Yugi was too focused to respond, but he knew that Jonouchi was right; he is possessed by Dark Leader Dragon's control. He had no choice to accept the challenge to protect Ichigo and Jonouchi and save this guy from the Dark Lord's control. Then his Millennium Puzzle began to glow as he became Yami Yugi.

"Alright Ryo, I accept your challenge!" The Pharaoh accepts the challenge with his cool, serious look to his opponent which Ryo simply smirks evilly.

"Then let's go somewhere more movable." He said as the former Duel King agreed. The group then went off to an abandon park they can duel better. Dark Leader Dragon follows them from way above them to enjoy the show. Dark Ryo then took out from his jacket, a pair of wrist and collar shockers as he wears them.

"Very well, but my conditions is that you wear these to make the duel... more excited." Dark Ryo says as he throws Yami Yugi a pair to wear. He doesn't like them, but he has no choice as he wears them.

"Ryo-san, I thought you threw them away." Fubuki said in a worrying tone by how dangerous those things are for a duel. He simply ignored his friend's words as he was shuffling his deck which was glowing in dark aura. This was all Dark Leader Dragon's plan as he set Ryo those shock collars with his dark magic. He even improved his cards with a dark element to make them stronger... with a special card of overwhelming darkness.

"Prepare yourself to see the wrath of the Hell Kaiser of Darkness, Dragon Knight!" Dark Ryo shouted at the prepare Yami Yugi with his Duel Disk on. Jonouchi was startled as he said. "Dragon-what? What is that guy saying?"

"Nothing! Let's focus on cheering Yugi-kun on!" Ichigo says which Jonouchi agrees as he forgot what he wanted to ask, except the GX crew of course. Ichigo sighs slightly that she dodges that bullet for Yugi.

"Time to duel, Ryo!" Yami Yugi shouts as he activates his Duel Disk and he and the Hell Kaiser commence their duel. Dark Leader Dragon watches happily to see Yugi's destruction.

"DUEL!" Both Yami Yugi and Dark Ryo shouted as the duel started with them drawing the first five cards from their deck.

* * *

_**Commercial Break:**_

_**Yami Yugi: I won't let this evil that the Dark Lord uses someone as a tool! I will save him!**_

_**Dark Ryo: Prepare to live in my hell, Dragon Knight!**_

* * *

Unsure how this end up being a duel, Yugi had to be careful against his opponent who he knew little about, especially since this is one of Judai's friends.

**Duel Screen: Yugi: 4000LP vs. Ryo: 4000LP**

"Because you challenged me, I go first." Yami Yugi says as Dark Ryo nods with an angry look.

"My turn, draw!" Yami Yugi shouts as he draws his top card.

_Duel Screen: Turn 1_ __**Yugi**__: 4000LP H: 6 / Ryo: 4000LP H: 5_

"I'll start by summoning Queen's Knight Defense Mode." Yami Yugi announces as he summons his female, royal on the field.

Queen's Knight Lvl 4 ATK: 1500 DEF: 1600

"Next I set two cards and that ends my turn." He says as he places one set card in his Spell and Trap card zone which is appears in a horizontal position.

Jonouchi watches carefully if Yugi plans to summon all the knights. Ichigo also watches, but also his opponent who was pretty confident in his abilities.

_Duel Screen: Turn 2_ Yugi: 4000LP H: 3 / __**Ryo**__: 4000LP H: 5_

"My turn! Draw!" Dark Ryo announces as he draws his card. He makes an evil grin as he shouts as he summons a monster. "Because you have a monster and I don't, I can Special Summon Cyber Dragon from my hand in Attack Mode."

Then a mechanical dragon then appeared on the field, but it looked darker than usual. Sho didn't like how that Cyber Dragon appearance because it is usually sliver or close to white, but this one looks greyer, almost darker.

Cyber Dragon Lvl 5 ATK: 2100 DEF: 1600

"_A monster that can be summon if he doesn't have a monster on his field and I do. That's a powerful card to be used like that._" Yami Yugi analyzes the monster's summon in thought as he stares at the metal, machine dragon.

"I next normal summon Infernal Dragon in Attack Mode too." Dark Ryo says as a demonic looking dragon was summoned next to the Cyber monster dragon.

Infernal Dragon Lvl 4 ATK: 2000 DEF: 0

"Now... Attack Infernal Dragon! Destroy Queen's Knight to bits!" Dark Ryo commands as he dragon charges in to destroy Yugi's monster.

"Not so fast! I play the Quick-Play Spell Card, **Quick Summon**! I can now summon a monster this turn from my hand. I Normal Summon Big Shield Gardna in Defense Mode!" Yami Yugi shouts as his big shielded warrior was summon on his side.

Big Shield Gardna Lvl 4 ATK: 100 DEF: 2600

"What will that accomplished?!" Dark Ryo demanded as Yami Yugi smirks. He then shows him as he activates his facedown card. "It will allow me to activate my Ambush Shield Trap Card. By scarifies my Big Shield Gardna, my Queen's Knight then gains his DEF as her own too!"

And like Yami Yugi said, his Queen's Knight defensive power increased to 4100 DEF. Dark Ryo was surprised as his dragon was still charging for an attack.

"I won't lose my Life Points for nothing! I send **Cyber Restrict** to my Graveyard to end this Battle Phase and then we both draw one card." The Hell Kaiser says as he sends a cyber-like dragon with a giant metal eye to his Graveyard. The Dragon Knight was a bit upset that his plan went off, but at least he has a new card in his hand.

"Man! Yug used a powerful defensive combo to take more than 2000LP away from this guy and he canceled it in one move." Jonouchi says disappointing as he crossed his arms. Ichigo was worried that Yugi might be in more trouble if this guy plays better. She then took out her phone and began to text a message to Anzu, explaining what's going on to Judai.

"I hope she get this so Judai-kun might do something." Ichigo mutters to herself as she continues waiting the duel.

"I play the Spell Card, Different Dimension Capsule. Now I can remove one card from my deck to play and in my second Standby Phase, I add the card to my hand." Dark Ryo explains as he uses one of his favorite cards as he takes out one card from his deck away and shuffles it afterwards.

"I set two cards and that ends my turn! Prepare, because the worse has just only begun." Dark Ryo says with an evil smile as his turn ends. Yami Yugi was a bit worry not just for this duel, but how he has to save him from the powers of Darkness.

**Meanwhile****... blocks away from the duel:**

Judai was grinning happily as Anzu, Honda and himself were done with their stuff. Judai need to make a call, and it took a while when he chatted with someone. Now he was thinking if his hero and his new friends made it on the movie theater.

"I wonder if Yugi-san, Ichigo-chan and Jonouchi-san got there okay." He asked with a questionable look. That was when Anzu's cell phone was ringing. She then took it out and checked on it.

"I got a message." She said as she read through it. She widened her eyes in shock and stop Judai with her hand on his shoulder. He looked at her with a 'what's up' face.

"Judai-kun... we may need to hurry." Anzu said with a worry face which made Honda unease. Judai then asked. "Why? Is something wrong?"

"Yes, Yugi is dueling someone and Ichigo said you may know him and his friends. He goes by Ryo something and seems to be possessed." She said which got Judai to be in complete shock. He was both shocked, happy, and at the same time, startled as he just nod serious.

"Then let's hurry now!" Judai shouts as he and the other two ran for it. Judai had a bad feeling about this.

**Meanwhile****... back to the duel:**

_Duel Screen: Turn 3_ __**Yugi**__: 4000LP H: 3 / Ryo: 4000LP H: 2_

"It's my turn now. Draw!" Yami Yugi shouts as he draws his card. He had to do something against Ryo's Cyber Dragon. He looks at his hand as he has a monster that can challenge it.

"I tribute Queen's Knight to summon forth my Beast of Gilfer!" The tri-color haired duelist says as his queen leaves and a demonic, dark red fiend takes her place.

**(****Note:**** In the anime, it's called that instead of Archfiend of Gilfer. Just wanted to make a point.)**

Beast of Gilfer Lvl 6 ATK: 2200 DEF: 2500

"Attack my fiend! Destroy Cyber Dragon with Dark Inferno Sphere!" Yami Yugi commands as his fiend fires a dark fireball at Cyber Dragon, but then it got redirected to Infernal Dragon as he was destroyed to bits. Then sparks of static came out from those collars as it shocked Ryo as his Life Points drop to 3800LP. Yami Yugi was very surprise while Dark Ryo laughs evilly by this, even if he was in pain.

"Surprise? I used my **Cyber Mechanical Armor** Trap Card. When one of my 'Cyber Dragons' is going to be targeted by a monster or by an effect, I can redirect the target to any other monster on the field. Plus, in the End Phase, I can remove this card with the destroyed monster to add one 'Cyber Dragon' from my deck to my hand." Dark Ryo explains which didn't made things better. This was very good that made the Dragon Knight to smile, but not for the aftershock.

(Note: The card's description shows a factory were someone was creating a Cyber Dragon with blueprints of all the Cyber-type monsters there)

"So that's what you meant by to make this duel more excited. Every time we lose Life Points, we get shock. That's not what Duel Monsters is; it's about having fun and to measure your skills! This way is a disgrace upon the game itself!" Yami Yugi shouts as this duel was similar to a Duel of Darkness. He hated these duels, because there is not the right way to duel. Dueling is meant to be fun and to test your skills as a better person, but this is a pathetic excuse of what dueling is supposed to be.

"That may be your way, but this is my life. The pain we feel… makes us even stronger! The thrust of making your opponent to suffer is what duels should be! And this way, only one of us will die and that will be you!" Dark Ryo replies back angrily as he points his finger at him. Sho frown in sadness by how his brother was acting.

"Then I have no choice but to end this duel quicker. I set one card and that ends my turn." Yami Yugi announces as his turn comes to its end. Then Ryo's **Cyber Mechanical Armor **appears on the field as he takes it out from his Graveyard with his Inferno Dragon.

"I now add my Cyber Dragon so my plan can progress." Dark Ryo says with an uncaring, evil smirk.

_Duel Screen: Turn 4_ Yugi: 4000LP H: 2 / __**Ryo**__: 3800LP H: 3_

"My turn and draw!" Dark Ryo shouts as his capsule began its countdown from 2 to 1. He then says with a smirk. "Good... one turn left so my Spell Card gathers me what I need."

_Number of turns before Different Dimension Capsule activates: 1_

This duel could turn out bad by how he's planning his turn. Dark Ryo then says as he summons another card. "I summon Hunter Dragon in Attack Mode!"

Then another, sharp and long body dragon appears on the field.

Hunter Dragon Lvl 3 ATK: 1700 DEF: 100

"And next I play one of my favorite cards, Evolution Burst! Now I can destroy any card as long as I own one ''Cyber Dragon'' on play. I destroy your fiend now!" Dark Ryo announces as he plays a Spell Card and then his dragon fires an energy blast right at Beast of Gilfer. But then a shining rainbow shield appears in front of Yami Yugi's monster as it protects him. Dark Ryo got enrage as he stares at the Dragon Knight who was smirking

"You're not the only one who can counter a move thanks to my **Shining Arc Barrier**.'' Yami Yugi declares as he revealed his trap to save him. It shows an incredible rainbow, protecting the player from the power of Mystical Space Typhoon.

''When one of my monsters is being targeted by a card's effect, I can negate that move. Next I can draw a card and if that card is the same type as the card you used, then I can destroy one of your face-up monsters." Yami Yugi explains as he draws his card. He smiles as he looks at it and then revealed it to be a Spell Card.

"Time I get rid of that dragon right back!" Yami Yugi shouts the rainbow shield fires the attack right back at Cyber Dragon, but then it got redirected to Hunter Dragon. Yami Yugi was surprised again as he didn't expect that from happening, until he notices the card Ryo activated; a second copy of **Cyber Mechanical Armor**.

"That's right, I had two **Cyber Mechanical Armor** Trap Cards facedown and I used the second one. I redirected it back to my other dragon." Dark Ryo explains with another smirk. Yami Yugi was more worry to what he's planning why everyone in the GX crew knew his plan.

"Sam Hill, is what Ryo really planning to use that card- saurs?" Kenzan asked his friends with a nervous expression in hopes he's wrong. Edo and Manjoume knew what Ryo is doing which made Sho very sad to what's happening to his older brother.

"I end my turn with one facedown. Your move." Dark Ryo announces as his turn ends and then his trap card appears. He didn't said a word as he sends that card with Hunter Dragon to the remove from play pile to add the third and last Cyber Dragon in his deck on his hand.

_Duel Screen: Turn 5_ __**Yugi**__: 4000LP H: 3 / Ryo: 3800LP H: 2_

"My turn, draw!" Yami Yugi shouts as he draws his card. He was calm, but a bit nervous to what he's planning. He had to get rid of Cyber Dragon before whatever move or combo is completed.

"Go Beast of Gilfer, attack Cyber Dragon!" Yami Yugi commands as his fiend launches another fireball at the mechanical dragon again. This time, the attack went through as Ryo's lost 100LP and the electrical shock went through his body.

"I then summon Mystical Elf in Defense Mode and set one card facedown. That ends my turn." Yami Yugi announces a magical, green dress elf appears on his side and a set card behind his fiend.

Mystical Elf Lvl 4 ATK: 800 DEF: 2000

"Sweet! All Yugi has to do is last a few more turns and he'll win!" Jonouchi shouts happily as the duel will be Yugi's win. Ichigo was happy about this too, but why did she had this feeling like this is exactly what Ryo is planning to do.

_Duel Screen: Turn 6_ Yugi: 4000LP H: 2 / __**Ryo**__: 3700LP H: 2_

Dark Ryo then began to laugh which confused Yami Yugi very much. He then says as he cleans some of the damage he receives from his collars. "Boy, who knew I would be battling against someone who's like Judai, Edo or even Johan. You're stronger than them. That is why this duel will give me the pain I need to become stronger!"

"You're being control by someone evil. He's using you so he can kill me! Even if you do enjoy this, don't do it on his terms" Yami Yugi tries to reason with him, hoping he can reach out. Dark Ryo ignores him as he draws his card with a smirk. Then his Different Dimension Capsule appears as he adds his remove card to his hand and the card then went to the Graveyard.

"First, I play the Spell Card Pot of Greed to draw two cards!" Dark Ryo says as he draws his cards. He smiles even more as he has his combo ready.

"Next, I activate my Call of the Hunted Continuous Trap Card to revive my Cyber Dragon back to the field." He says as his mechanical dragon returns back to the field from the ground.

"Time to show the power of my rule! I play the Spell Card POWER BOND!" He shouts as he swings his hand to show the card he's playing. This made the GX crew very scared while Yami, Yugi, Ichigo and Jonouchi were very curious about this.

"What does that card do?" Yami Yugi asked with a nervous look in his eyes, had no clue what that card can do. Dark Ryo smirks as he explains to him. "Very simple. This card acts exactly like Polymerization with the special boost to double my Fusion Machine Type monster attack power."

This scared Yami Yugi in shock as the Hell Kaiser reveals his two Cyber Dragons with the one on the field. He then shouts proudly evilly as he sends them to the Graveyard. "I fuse all three Cyber Dragons to Fusion Summon the Ultimate Cyber monster! I summon Cyber End Dragon!"

Then all three mechanical dragons join together as a huge light engulf them. Yami Yugi watches as he covers his eyes as a three headed mechanical dragon emerge on the field with a mighty roar, but this one was different. The original Cyber End Dragon was a bit lighter than this dark one.

Yugi and Yami recognized this monster before from a card that Paradox stole and transform into a Sin Monster. Having to deal with it alone wouldn't be easy.

Cyber End Dragon Lvl 10 ATK: 4000 DEF: 2800

"Now my mighty dragon gains double the attack power!" Dark Ryo shouts as his dragon roars again as it attack power became 8000 ATK.

"W-W-What the hell is that thing?! It looks almost exactly like Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon and it has massive power that not even Yug can stand up against." Jonouchi says with scared tone to simply remember Kaiba's ultimate Fusion monster.

Just then, Judai, Anzu and Honda arrive at the scene as they look at the giant, three headed robot dragon. Honda was the first to say with scared look. "Is that thing Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon's robot cousin or clone?

"This is very bad. Very bad." Judai says as he stares at the new Cyber fusion dragon. He sensed the evil presence as Yubel appears in her spirit form.

"_Judai, I felt that too. Ryo has Darkness in him and his deck. It has to be that Dark Lord._" She says mentally to him as he agrees. ''_Just great._''

"Prepare for the greatest pain in your life. Cyber End Dragon, attack that elf with Eternal Evolution Burst!" Dark Ryo announces as his Cyber End Dragon fires with all three heads at Mystical Elf.

"But why my elf? She's in Defense Mode so I won't lose any Life Points... unless..." Yami Yugi was saying in shock as he looked at Ryo who was smirking. He then explains to him with a laugh. "That's right! Cyber End Dragon has the power of piercing damage to the difference of his attack to your monster's defense."

This was not good as his elf got hit and a massive explosion occurs in the whole area.

Elsewhere, Seto Kaiba was very upset because he was walking with his brother Mokuba. He's not the walking person to do this boring activity.

"Tell me again why we're doing this? You know I hate this poor way of traveling." Kaiba utters in boredom to his brother with a very unhappy face. He looks at everyone with that look which he didn't care.

"Oh come on Seto-Nii-chan, it is fun for taking a walk once in a while. You might see something interesting." Mokuba says with a happy face. Kaiba did not believe him, until he saw a massive blast from a close distances. Mokuba was very surprised because it looked real.

"You might be right, this might be interesting. Let's take a look for once, before I bored myself to death." Seto says as the Blue-Eyes duelist ran to that direction. Mokuba had no choice but to follow his big brother.

Back to where the duel was, the blast was too real as it destroyed most of the ground below them. There was a huge smokescreen that everyone couldn't see through.

"YUGI-KUN!" Ichigo shouted as she tried to go to him, but Jonouchi held her back. He knew he had to so she doesn't get hurt.

"YUGI-SAN!" Judai shouted as well as he ran towards him. Sho then heard his bestest friend's voice as he runs towards it. The rest of the GX crew ran towards him so he doesn't get hit by this crossfire.

"Aniki! Is that you?!" He shouts as the Osiris Hero stops and turns to see the small blue haired boy there. Judai smiles to see him, all of them again.

"Sho! Nice to see my good buddy again… sadly in worst times." He says to him as he agrees while clean some tears off his eyes. Then every one of his friends came as Rei immediately hugged Judai.

"Judai-kun, I miss you!" She said as she held him tight. He simply nudges her as he sees Asuka waves at him. He blushes as he waves at her back.

"Where the hell were you at, slacker? Not only did we almost die back at the reunion and were sent back to time, but we had to find you and you seem to have been okay! You just plain love it, making big messes like these!" Manjoume argues with his usual tone at Judai who simply smiles at seeing one of his rivals okay and well.

"Nice to see you too, but what the heck is going on? And where's Johan and the rest?" Judai asked about his other good friend and comrade.

"He, Jim and O'Brien are looking for you in a different location while we went here." Edo responded with an upset tone as he remembers back all the stuff they had to do to get here. The idea of all the stuff like doing normal people jobs made him shiver.

"Sorry about worrying you guys, but first, why is Ryo dueling Yugi-san? He's nuts to duel him." He says as Rei finally let goes as she was concern like everyone else.

"General Judai, it seems the Kaiser did go nuts as he challenges... the greatest duelist in history to his violent conditions." Kenzan said to his leader who nods.

"Judai, we're glad you're okay but I feel Darkness in him unlike that time I dueled him. We got to save him." Fubuki says to him with a much more worry face. He remembered back when he dueled his closest friend to save him as Nightshroud, but lost because Ryo accepted his new self… and was not control by anyone. This was different this time around.

"Yeah... I can tell. Come on guys, let's stop this." Judai says as he runs back to Yugi with everyone else following. The smoke began to clear up as everyone saw Yami Yugi still stand, but badly damage with electrical sparks flying around his body with some injures around him. His Life Points were now 2000LP thanks to the help of the Trap Card Nutrient Z leaving the field.

"Oh... I see what you did. You play Nutrient Z in the last minute to gain 4000LP to subtract the 6000 points of damage from my attack. That was very clever, but that only postponed your destruction." Dark Ryo says as he emerges from the smoke with his Cyber End Dragon still in play. Yami Yugi couldn't say a word by how exhausted and weaken he is.

"This is still my turn. I summon Cyber Kirin in Attack Mode." He says as a cyber-like wolf appears on his side. He then said with a smirk as his Cyber wolf leaves the field. "I activate Cyber Kirin special effect by Tributing this card so I lose zero damage from effect damage this turn. And to make my point, Power Bond's effect damages me equal to the Fusion Machine Type monster's original attack points."

This only made things worse. Now he won't suffer his own card's effect. He then says as he places a card in his Spell and Trap Card Zone. "I activate the Continuous Spell Card, Future Fusion!"

Yami Yugi put interest on that card on how Ryo send three monster cards from his deck to the Graveyard, but couldn't put so much by the pain he's barely recovering. He then said as he starts ending his turn. "Now I can send the selected Fusion Material Monsters from my Deck to the Graveyard. In two turns, I can then summon that Fusion monster so prepare to suffer. And now, I end my turn."

_Duel Screen: Turn 7_ __**Yugi**__: 2000LP H: 2 / Ryo: 3700LP H: 0_

"I-It's... m-my move." Yami Yugi says slowly as the pain through his body was still there. He had never felt anything that extreme before, especially since that attack felt more real.

"_Damn... Dark Leader Dragon's influence also affected his deck to make all of his attacks real too. And with these collars... the pain only gets worse by the minute._" The Pharaoh says slowly in his head as he stares at Dark Ryo and his mechanical three headed dragon. He needs to change his plan now or he will die in the next turn.

"I switch Beast of Gilfer to Defense Mode. Next I set one card and I activate the Spell Card, Spider Web (anime)!" Yami Yugi shouts as his fiend switch position and then a spider's web came out from his Duel Disk that grab Ryo's Different Dimension Capsule from his Graveyard and then was pull to Yami Yugi's hand.

"This card allows me to use one of my opponent's cards that you send to your Graveyard last turn and use it as my own. Now I select one card from my deck and remove it from play until I can use it." He explains as he plays it and then shuffles his deck when he was done.

"I end my turn with that!" Yami Yugi shouts as his turn ends. Ichigo was very worry because he didn't so much to stop that thing from killing him.

_Duel Screen: Turn 8_ Yugi: 2000LP H: 1 / __**Ryo**__: 3700LP H: 0_

"Weak move from a weak person! That's why you can't win!" Dark Ryo shouted as he drew his card. One turn pass since Future Fusion was play which means only one turn left to go.

_Number of turns left before Future Fusion activates: 1_

He made a smirk as he commands his dragon. "And now... attack Cyber End Dragon, wipe out that fiend and take all of the Dragon Knight's Life Points to zero!"

"NO! Don't do it!" Ichigo and Judai shouted as his dragon fire a three way blast at Yami Yugi's fiend.

"Not so fast! I activate my Mirror Force to destroy your dragon for good!" The tri-color haired duelist reveals and activates his card reflected the three headed dragon's blasts with a reverse mirror of itself and send it right back as it was destroyed.

Both Ichigo and Judai took a breather for how close Yugi was in losing, as did Jonouchi, Honda and Anzu who almost thought they would have a heart attack of some kind.

"Hn. Not bad. I set one card and I'm done for now." Dark Ryo says with disappointment as his turn ends while setting one card.

_Duel Screen: Turn 9_ __**Yugi**__: 2000LP H: 1 / Ryo: 3700LP H: 0_

"My turn!" Yami Yugi shouts as he draws his card. One turn pass since the activation of Different Dimension Capsule.

_Number of turns before Different Dimension Capsule activates: 1_

''Yes! Yug can now attack at full force!'' Jonouchi declares, grinning that now his best friend can turn the tables hard.

''But if he does, then Ryo will get hit very hard.'' Edo added with Manjoume agreeing, both certain it will be bad for Ryo to take a huge blow like that.

''Then it's better than nothing!'' Judai agreed with Jonouchi, knowing it's the only way to turn the tables.

"Forgive me, but I switch my Beast of Gilfer to Attack Mode again. Now, attack my fiend! Strike Ryo's Life Points directly!" Yami Yugi commands as his fiend launches another dark fireball attack right at Ryo.

"Fool! I activate my trap Power Wall!" Dark Ryo shouted as a wall of cards appeared around him as it blocks the attack. He then continues saying as he sends a pile of the cards from his deck away. "Now by sending as many cards from the top of my deck away, I can reduce the damage by 100LP by card. I send 22 cards to block 2200 points of damage!"

Yami Yugi got impatient of his other fail move, hoping to make the duel on his hand. This guy is very good, worst... maybe an equal to Seto Kaiba's level. He looks back to his hand which didn't give him so much help from stopping him.

"I now activate **Draco Vanisher **special effect when this card is ever sent to my Graveyard. He is allowed to remove all Dragon-Type monsters in my Graveyard from play to then check the first 7 top cards and change their order as I please." Dark Ryo says as hooded humanoid dragon appears in spirit form and then disappears with all 6 dragons from his deck away. He then checks his deck and changes the order of those 7 cards.

Everyone became unease, believing now Ryo has control over the cards he can now draw for 7 turns.

"I end my turn." Yami Yugi says with nothing much to do this round. He needs to survive, as long as it takes.

_Duel Screen: Turn 10_ Yugi: 2000LP H: 2 / __**Ryo**__: 3700LP H: 0_

Dark Ryo draws his card which made him laugh. He then immediately says as he plays it. "I activate the Quick-Play Spell Card, **Draco's Spirit**. With this card, for this turn, if I have no Dragon-Type monsters in my Graveyard, I can turn all my monsters into dragons!"

The card Ryo uses shows a warrior having fire in his heart which was in the shape of a dragon.

Judai was now getting worry because if Ryo changes the type of his monsters, then he's going to use it. He then further says as he draws. "If I own one or more Dragon-Type monsters in my Remove from Play, I can also draw two cards from my spell's effect!"

Then the Future Fusion card began to glow which meant that the Fusion monster will be summoned. Dark Ryo then shouted as he summons the card. "And now, with the effect of Future Fusion, I Special Summon the Cyber half of the world, the Dark mechanical dragon. I summon forth Cyberdark Dragon!"

Then a mechanical, combined, evil looking dragon appeared in all of its might. Judai and his friends were seeing fear again that Ichigo, Jonouchi, Anzu and Honda were all in shock by that thing.

Cyberdark Dragon Lvl 8 ATK: 1000 DEF: 1000

"Now, I activate my dragon's effect which allows me to equal one Dragon-Type monster in my Graveyard to it. And because all monsters are dragons this round, I choose my ultimate Cyber End Dragon!" He declares with an evil grin as his dark mechanical dragon used its tentacles to pull out from the ground the three headed mechanical dragon and combine with it.

"Now my Cyberdark Dragon gains the attack power of Cyber End Dragon plus his second effect increases its attack even further to 100ATK per card in my Graveyard!" Dark Ryo further explains as his dragon was power up right at 7500ATK.

"N-n-no... way! I-It has 7500ATK! How's that even fair?!" Jonouchi utters in horror by how massively powerful it is now. Ichigo was completely scared. Right there, Kaiba and Mokuba arrive to see in shock at whatever that thing Yugi is fighting against.

"Oh man! That thing has a monster similar to your Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon and Yugi is dueling it!" Mokuba says while his brother was a bit unease. Not for Yugi's safety, but for him losing without him getting to him first. Dark Leader Dragon was getting very jumpy to see the Dragon Knight's destruction.

"I next activate my Big Bang Shot Equal Spell Card! Now my dragon gains 400ATK and can now do piercing damage too!" Dark Ryo said as his Cyberdark Dragon was boosted to 7900ATK! Yami Yugi was more startled to how he's supposed to stop that thing.

"ATTACK! Destroy the Dragon Knight with Full Darkness Burst!" Dark Ryo command his evil monster with an evil laugh as it fires a massive wave of darkness at Yugi's Beast of Gilfer.

"YUGI!" All of his friends shouted as the attack made its mark. Dark Leader Dragon was smiling as the pest was finally defeated. Yugi being dead is what he truly wants to know, to finally end the Dragon Knight story for good.

Is Yugi finally defeated? Maybe... maybe not because if he did, then he'll be dead. Will the heroic Dragon Knight change this duel around and how will he save Ryo from his darkness?

**To be continued****…**

**(ENDING 1: Thank You! By Home Made Kazoku from Bleach)**

**Here are the new cards that were used in this duel:**

**New Cards: _=Real Card *=Fake Card that I made up or a friend of mines in Fan Fiction**

**Yugi's/Yami Yugi's new cards:**

**_Quick Summon- Type: Quick-Play Spell Card**

Effect: Normal Summon or Set 1 Monster. (I do believe it works in either Player's Turn)

***Shining Arc Barrier- Type: Normal Trap Card**

Effect: When a card's effect to destroy a card on your field is used by your opponent, then this card can negate that effect. Then you can draw one card. If that card is the same Type card that the opponent used for the canceled effect, you can then select one card on his/her field and then destroy it. That effect counts as a second effect.

* * *

**Ryo's new cards:**

***Cyber Restrict- Lvl 3, ATK: 500, DEF: 1700, ATT: DARK, Type: Machine/Effect**

Effect: During either Player's Battle Phase, you can send this card on your Hand to the Graveyard to end the attack of one monster and end the phase. Then both Players can draw one card.

***Cyber Mechanical Armor- Type: Counter Trap Card**

Effect: When one of your ''Cyber Dragon'' monster(s) is being targeted by battle or by a card's effect, you can switch it on another monster on your field. At the end of that turn, you can remove this card and the destroyed card to add one 'Cyber Dragon' from your deck to you hand.

**_Hunter Dragon (He should had used this card in the anime) - Lvl 3, ATK: 1700, DEF: 100, ATT: DARK, Type: Dragon/Normal**

Card Description: This dragon has taken down countless prey with its sharp fangs. It strikes very quickly, because if it does not strike first it is vulnerable to a counter-attack.

**_Evolution Burst- Type: Normal Spell Card**

Effect: Activate only while you control a face-up "Cyber Dragon"(s). Destroy 1 card your opponent controls. "Cyber Dragon" cannot attack the turn you activate this card.

***Draco Vanisher- Lvl 3, ATK: 600, DEF: 1400, ATT: DARK, Type: Dragon/Effect**

Effect: When this card is ever sent to the Graveyard, this card's effect then activates. You can then send this card and all other Dragon-Type monsters in your Graveyard from play. Then you can check the top cards of your deck and change their order equal to the number of those Dragon-Type monsters.

***Draco's Spirit- Type: Quick-Play Spell Card**

Effect: If you have no Dragon-Type monsters in your Graveyard, then you can change all the Types of all the monsters in your Graveyard in Dragon-Types. If there is one or more Dragon-Type monsters in your Remove from Play pile, you can draw two cards as well.

**_Big Bang Shot- Type: Equal Spell Card**

Effect: The equipped monster gains 400 ATK. When the equipped monster attacks a Defense Position monster who's DEF is lower than the equipped monster's ATK, inflict the difference as Battle Damage to your opponent. When this card is removed from the field, the equipped monster is removed from play.

* * *

**Card of the Day:**

**Ryo's dark half of the Cyber-Style:**

**_Cyberdark Dragon (anime) Lvl 8, ATK: 1000, DEF: 1000, ATT: DARK, Type: Machine/Effect**

Effect: "Cyberdark Horn" + "Cyberdark Edge" + "Cyberdark Keel"

This monster cannot be Special Summoned except by Fusion Summon. When this monster is Special Summoned, select 1 Dragon-Type monster in your Graveyard and equip it to this card. This card gains ATK equal to the equipped card's ATK. This card gains 100 ATK for each Monster Card in your Graveyard. If this card would be destroyed by battle, the equipped monster is destroyed instead.

* * *

**Sorry for the unfinished duel, but I had second thoughts which was good though for a cliff hanger! The next episode is the conclusion!**

Thank you for another great chapter. I thank those who are helping me get this story notice and enjoy it. For those who love it, please review my story and give me your opinions or thoughts to it.

The next episode... Is the conclusion of the duel between Yami Yugi and Dark Ryo! Yugi makes a fast comeback using all of his strength left, but now with a new and more powerful darkness version of Ryo's Cyber Eltanin. Can the Dragon Knight win? His only hope now is the famous return of the Legendary Dragons themselves. Here's the preview:

Dark Ryo: You can never win! Even if you did defeat my Cyberdark Dragon, you can never defeat the darkness of the improve Cyber Eltanin!

Yami Yugi: You're wrong! I will defeat you and the Darkness Dark Leader Dragon has put you on!

Kaiba: Forget your nonsense and defeat him, Mutou! You have to so then I can defeat you!

Jonouchi: For once, I agree with Rich Boy. You need to defeat him now Yug!

Yami Yugi: But I got nothing to stop that thing with. I need something else to win!

Judai: Don't give up Yugi-san. Remember a duel is not over till the last card is play!

Ichigo: That's right Yugi-kun! There's always a... (Stop as they all were in a huge castle) umm... where are we now?

Yami Yugi: This place... we're...

Kaiba: Not again! Wait... idiot boy, say something.

Jonouchi: Thanks for the stupid nickname. We're where our former dragons are... but why are we here?

Judai: A miracle!

Yami Yugi: This might be my only hope. Next time in Yugioh! Dragon Knight Reborn: The Conclusion of the Darkness Cyber-Style! Yugi's Final Hope and Regain Power, The Legendary Dragons' Revival! Duel... Stand By!

Ichigo: Read how Yugi-kun creates another miracle- Nya!

Judai: Oh yeah! Watch the awesome conclusion and please remember to read and review!

* * *

**One more Special News (OLD)! I am about to make the 100 mark of Reviews! The next chapter will be me saying a few things to those who have been reviewing this story for a while! I own you all my thanks and all those who have review big thanks!**


	22. 21: Yugi vs Kaiser P2, Legendary Return!

**Yu-Gi-Oh! : Dragon Knight Reborn!**

**_Created by: DragonKnight15_**

**Disclaimer: This story is a copyright from me. I also may have used other plots from other authors. Almost all characters, objects, names, places, powers, moves, events, plots and weapons are not original worked. They were already made from other manga, anime and cartoon stories. They are also already copyrights that I do not own. This story is an anime story. P.S.****This story is also a crossover of other anime/cartoon stories like Naruto Shippuden, Bleach, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Sonic X plus other Sonic video game plots and characters, Danny Phantom, FullMetal Alchemist, Sailor Moon, Pok****émon**** and others more. Others like Doctor Who at the moment, later on. Later on this volume, I am using Erika Aoyama and Mew Erika from Redwallfan2000 from Fan as one of the other characters in this anime story. Ichigo Momomiya has also the name of "Tokadul" and she is 16 years old than 13 like in the anime. As Mew Ichigo, all of her Mew Mew attacks not only harm, effect or destroy a Chimera Anima, but anything or anyone. Even a hollow, a Dark Lord and a Chaos Lord****. ****This is not also a copy of either any "Dragon knight" or "Dragon Knights" stories, but it's weird that I never heard of them until now. It is my idea, even if the names of it are weird. Some characters will have, sometimes, a short written name. Like for example, Dark Leader Dragon= Dark LD, Ichigo Momomiya= Ichigo M. and so on. ****Most names are in their Japanese or English versions. If you don't get it, look at in the Internet.**** Note: Most Duel Monster card names will be in their English names. ****Also, most cards effects are change into their anime version.**

Hello Readers, this is episode 21 of the new and main arc of this volume, The Endless Fights: A new tournament, the ghost ruling, the snake of the shadows and the battles against all Darkness! Hope you love it! Have fun! And remember to review! **P.S. I do not own them all or any of them except this crossover story, so I wrote the band's or artist's name that wrote that song which I do not own again.**

* * *

**I HAVE MADE IT! Bells, Drums, Guitars, Singers; I have made it to my 100****th**** Mark of Reviews! And like I mention, I would like to thank all those who enjoy this story this much that they review it.**

* * *

**To Redwallfan2000:**** The first reviewer I know too well, the first to also be my 100 reviewer and the first person I have met here. Not only have this guy allow me to borrow Erika Aoyama and Mew Erika, but he has given me some great ideas to use. He has even like the ideas and thoughts of DKR like Yugi and Ichigo I own him a lot for a lot of things. Thanks for being there!**

**To Lord of Light and Darkness but now LightLord92:**** My Duel Monster's Card Designer and Idea guy who gave me a few ideas I can use for the dueling characters in this story. Thanks for your big support and your great ideas! Another supporter who thinks that being imaginable to like the YugixIchigo couple thing! **

**To Phoenixofdarkness62:**** My most serious and helpful reviewer who gives me pointers on improving my writing and grammar and has gave me a lot to think about. I thank you for all those times and everything else. I own you for all those times and even now! Another supporter for the couple thing.**

**To Vineman:**** A guy who knows a lot of the Shonen Series and has a lot of interest in this story. If anyone would understand the toughest of multiple crossovers, then this guy knows how to do the job well done! And sorry to make this story long to read.**

**To Okaami-chin:**** A girl who knows what she has to say. She likes how the story and will get from just all. Another supporter to Yugi and Ichigo and also on many other things too.**

**To Nosuka chan:**** She's been there a lot for me since I've chatted with her. I haven't got any responds to her which means she's on summer vacation somewhere she can't reach me. But even so, I own her a lot for her support and so many things! She even help me on a design on DeviantART for Mew Ichigo and I own her for all that. Thank you for being there and I hope I get the chance to chat with you again.**

**To sntsbueno:**** Another support, a major support who loves my ideas. Even though we're partners for his story, I'm just glad I'm friends with him like everyone here. A guy with few words but meant to what he says.**

**To Kaddy16:**** She's new, but she thinks this story is good. She's very likeable, and I am friends with her too. Anyone I met is a friend of mines. I hope you continue reading this story to where my point goes to.**

**Thank you all for your reviews and everything else! Please continue reading this story and review it too! And sorry for making this great fanfic long. I do it to make it last longer. I hope you guys still like it. I will not let any of you down! And now back to the story!**

**I also have to say that anyone can review this story even if they don't have an account here. If you want to type something, then it's your chance to do so!**

**Some of today's new cards are made by LightLord92. You'll know by each fan-made card. Thanks again dude!**

* * *

**Here's the intro: The Earth... is a great place where humanity and all other creatures live and learn to evolve little by little, but this great world has Darkness in it too. Evil beings who wish to conquer this world and everyone. **

**Only one being stood against them to show everyone the power of light and hope, but this great mythical dragon wasn't able to stop them. He gave his powers and hope to a human that was known by his name, the Dragon Knight! **

**Before this hero also met his end, he gave the legendary Dragon Sword and his hopes and dreams to the next knight, his youngest son who is destined to become a legend by the sides of his comrades and his love. This hero... is the Hero of Light, the Last Dragon Knight of Light!**

* * *

**(OPENING 2: by Masami Okui from Yu-Gi-Oh! DM) **

**Volume 1: Episode 21:****The Conclusion of the Darkness Cyber-Style! Yugi's Final Hope and Regain Power, The Legendary Dragons' Revival!**

**In the previous episode of DKR****:**

_Dark Leader Dragon is yet again displeased by the fact that Yugi is still alive and Ichigo not in his side. Without any choice or concern, he goes off and finds someone to end the young Dragon Knight's life_

_The next day, Yugi and friends go off to the movie but Judai needs to do a few things before doing so. He, Anzu and Hiroto go off to do those things while the other three heroes go ahead. _

_Elsewhere, Judai's friends arrive at Domino to try and find their friend, but got caught in Dark Leader Dragon's eyes. He then felt the thrust of Ryo Marufuji or known as the Hell Kaiser for dueling again. The Dark Lord uses that thrust as he tricks them as a disgusted Judai to get them to Yugi and his friends. _

_On so, they do meet thanks to the Dark Lord's help where he uses his Dark Power to corrupt Ryo's heart and soul so the Hell Kaiser rises again but with a stronger body which is protected by most damage. He also affected his deck to make real damage on Yugi. Now in Darkness, Dark Ryo challenges Yugi who immediately knew this was the Dark Lord's doing. _

_In so, the duel commence where Yami Yugi and Dark Ryo face off. With the conditions, the duel was hard for them as every time they lose Life Points, they get zap by the collars. Judai and the others arrive to see in shock on how the duel is. Kaiba and Mokuba also arrive to see the situation going to bad to worse as Ryo has his Cyberdark Dragon equal with his Cyber End Dragon and Big Bang Shot in the mix with 7900ATK. _

_"__**ATTACK! Destroy the Dragon Knight with Full Darkness Burst!**__" Dark Ryo command his evil monster with a evil laugh as it fires a massive wave of darkness at Yugi's Beast of Gilfer. _

_"__**YUGI!**__" All of his friends shouted as the attack made it's mark. Dark Leader Dragon was smiling as the pest was finally defeated. Him being dead is what he truly wants to know._

_Is Yugi finally defeated? How will he pull out of this?_

**And now the conclusion****... same current time, close to the Duel Ground:**

Erika Aoyama was running as fast as she could. To block to block, she had to continue. She couldn't stop because Yugi and Ichigo were in danger. She had a prediction of Yugi getting hit by a massive blast where Ichigo was close to.

"_Not good! Whatever that prediction of mines showed me, I felt a dark presence there so I have to be there too. I got to hurry!_" She shouts in thought as she hurries faster to where Yugi is dueling.

**Meanwhile****... back to the duel:**

The massive attack Cyberdark Dragon used wipe out most things away like trees and benches. The destructive attack was that strong that the Earth shake for a second. Ichigo was in shock as she begged that Yugi was okay. Jonouchi and friends were scared if something happen. Judai and his friends were very nervous to what has happen.

"Yugi-kun... Yugi-kun... Yugi-kun!" Ichigo shouted to where Yugi was standing. She fear... he was...

"Ichigo... stop getting worry about me." A voice spoke as Ichigo turns around to slowly smile. It was Yugi back to his self pushed way back from the force.

"Yugi-kun! You're okay!" Ichigo says happily as she comes to him. He was lying down with some scratches on him, but he was okay. Everyone then turn to smile to as he was okay. Dark Ryo was enrage he survived his dragon's strongest attack while Dark Leader Dragon cursed Yugi's name in fury. What was even amazing is that his Life Points were still intact at 2000LP.

"Impossible... you should have lost! How did you..." Dark Ryo was saying in shock until Kaiba answer his question: "Never assume your victory. He used Kuriboh special effect in the last second to cause all damage into 0."

Yugi nods happily as he gets up. He stares at his rival on how he got here.

"Kaiba-kun, how come you're here?"He asked the Blue-Eyes duelist. Jonouchi then immediately shouted at him: "Yeah Rich Boy, how come you're here? You got sick and tired of staying in your giant mansion or bored from a fancy party."

"Hmm... I never did ask you, side-dog." He responds as the blond headed duelist was more pissed when he refer him as dog version of a ''side-kick''. Yugi then says as he goes back to his spot: "Stop arguing you two, I got a duel to finish."

"You sure? You don't look so good Yugi." Anzu said to him. Then Hiroto added with a wondering face: "True. That guy is very nuts in destroying you... more than Kaiba."

The billionaire ignore that comment to stare back to the duel. Judai then says to his hero: "Yugi-san, don't do it. I can take your place. I know Ryo's deck and moves and I always wanted to duel him again. So, leave the rest to..."

He was interrupted by Yugi with a hand stop. His puzzle glowed again as Yami Yugi came back and said with a smile: "Don't worry Judai-kun, I'm the hero who accept his challenge and I have to be the one to beat it! Believe me!"

Judai smiles to see his hero in all of his greatness as Ichigo started to blushing. Yami Yugi comes back to his spot to continue his duel against the darker Ryo.

Yugi's Life Points: 2000LP

Field: No monsters, Different Dimension Capsule, Beast of Gilfer(effect equip)

Hand: 1

Dark Ryo's Life Points: 3700LP

Field: Cyberdark Dragon equip to Future Fusion, Big Bang Shot.

Hand: 1

"Because I used Kuriboh, I lose zero damage. And, when Beast of Gilfer is send to the Graveyard, I can then equip it to one of my opponent's monsters and weaken it by 500ATK." Yami Yugi explains his save move to the Cyberdark duelist.

"Fine... it won't matter. My dragon is still stronger with 7400ATK. I set one card. You're move now." Dark Ryo says as he sets his facedown and finishes his turn.

_Duel Screen: Turn 11_ **Yugi**: 2000LP H: 1 / Ryo: 3700LP H: 0_

"It's my move!" Yami Yugi shouts as he draws his card. He needed a combo, which he is about to receive. Then the Different Dimension Capsule's effect activates as he adds his card, but then Cyberdark Dragon gains another 100ATK for each card send to Ryo's Graveyard.

"You're only making your situation even worse. My dragon surpasses your Life Points and any monster you have. You cannot win!" Dark Ryo says to the Dragon Knight who simply smirks at him.

"A duel is never over until your will vanishes forever. I... refuse to give up! I activate my Change of Heart Spell Card which allows me to control one monster of yours and I choice your Cyberdark Dragon!"

"Not so fast! I activate my **Dark Illusion** Counter Trap Card! Now I can negate a card that targets one of my DARK Attribute monsters and destroy it!" Dark Ryo shouted as he activates his card and negates Yami Yugi's card.

"Was that you're best shot or your weakest! Hahaha!" Dark Ryo says with a laugh, but then Yami Yugi laughs too. This made the Cyberdark duelist very angry as Yami Yugi says: "You're very confidant on your abilities, but you overestimate me! I set one card and next I activate my Card of Sanctity Spell Card for both players to draw up to 6 cards!"

Kaiba smirk as this was Mutou's really goal. Both drew their cards as Yami Yugi reveals his facedown: "I activate Monster Reincarnation to discard one card to return one monster card back to my hand. I return Kuriboh who I summon to my field in Defense Mode!"

With his Spell Card's help, Yami Yugi summons his brown, friendly fiend onto the field which made Ichigo very happy to see while Jonouchi was shock and Kaiba disgusted his rival summon that weakly.

Kuriboh Lvl 3 ATK: 300 DEF: 200

"A weak move for a weak duelist. That thing completely remains me of Judai's Winged Kuriboh, another weakly to destroy." Dark Ryo says with disgust too. Yugi nor Yami never like it when their opponents underestimate their small comrade's real power that he's about to prove.

"For someone like you, you very much underestimate my Kuriboh's power. I play his explosive move, the Spell Card **Detonate**! Now by destroying my friend here, he's going to leave you with nothing as I can destroy one card on your field and I choice your Cyberdark Dragon!" Yami Yugi announces as Kuriboh charges and grabs on Ryo's dark mechanical dragon.

"Fool! By send my... my... crap! I can only save my dragon from destruction if it's going to be destroyed... IN BATTLE!" Dark Ryo shouted in anger as he watch Kuriboh self-destruct which took Ryo's might Cyberdark to the grave. Ichigo, Jonouchi and Judai shouted of joy with everyone happy to see Yugi's big break. Kaiba was impressed even though he was very calm. Dark Leader Dragon was right there pissed by this to believe that little thing destroy a powerful monster like that.

"Fool. Even if you did destroy my dragon, you are wide open for me to take you apart." Dark Ryo shouted in more anger than before. Yami Yugi smirk as he discards a card to his Graveyard and then says as he summons a wizard with a ''?'' mark on him: "By send a card from my Hand away, I can Special Summon The Tricky in Attack Mode!"

The Tricky Lvl 5 ATK: 2000 DEF: 1200

Jonouchi and Hiroto slap each other to see one of Yugi's quick summon monsters. Then a glow happen in Yugi's Duel Disk as a dragon with a wizard's hat and cape appear in spirit form.

"Because I send my **Magical Dragon** from my Hand to the Graveyard by the help of Tricky's effect, I can draw one card and summon him too in Defense Mode." Yami Yugi says as he draws his card and his dragon appears in solid form.

**Magical Dragon Lvl 4 ATK: 1500 DEF: 1600**

The tri-color hero command as he points his finger to Dark Ryo: "Go Tricky, attack Ryo's Life Points directly!"

The Tricky then launches a wire hook attack at Ryo as he was shock by his collar with his Life Points decrease to 1700LP. The Dark Lord was anger again by how that brat pull a quick comeback.

"I set two cards facedown and that ends my turn!" Yami Yugi says as his turn ends in joy as he beats Ryo's dragon for good. The GX crew were baffled, but more amazed that this is the great Duel King's skills. Ichigo was so glad he's back at his feet again.

"Ichigo!" A familiar voice shouted as the red hair pig-tail girl turn to see her friend Erika came in front of her. She knee down on her hands to how exhausted she was.

"Hey Erika-chan, why are you here?" Ichigo asked with a confusing look as Erika stares at her with a upset face. She thought for a moment until she said in surprise: "Oh... you predicted something?

"Yes... this!" She says as she breathes in and out of over running. Ichigo sighs as she explains the situation to her. Erika understood with great disliking how Yugi was force to duel that guy who's possessed by this Dark Lord he's fighting. Dark Leader Dragon was looking at the new comer with great concern.

"_Hmm... who's she and why do I feel a strange presence around her. Who is she?_" He asked himself as he stares back to the duel.

_Duel Screen: Turn 12_ Yugi: 2000LP H: 1 / **Ryo**: 1700LP H: 6_

Dark Ryo smile as the pain through his body is starting to hurt him. He then said to the Dragon Knight: "That... really hurt, but it will take more than that to defeat me!"

Yami Yugi stares at him seriously as the Hell Kaiser plans his move. He shouts as he plays his combo: "I activate **Double Summon** Spell Card to now summon twice. I double Normal Summon 2 Proto-Cyber Dragons in Attack Mode!"

Proto-Cyber Dragon Lvl 3 ATK: 1100 DEF: 600

Then two twin mechanical dragons that look like the prototypes of the Cyber Dragons. He then smirks as he plays another card: "I play Polymerization to fuse both dragons who are treated as ''Cyber Dragon'' on the field to Fusion Summon... Cyber Twin Dragon!"

Then both dragons fuse together to become a two headed version of Cyber Dragon and a down-grade of Cyber End Dragon. This new dragon didn't make Yami Yugi any better.

Cyber Twin Dragon Lvl 8 ATK: 2800 DEF: 2100

Now my dragon, attack that **Magical Dragon** with Evolution Twin Burst!" Dark Ryo commanded his dragon as it launches a double stream blast at Yugi's dragon that burst to bits. Even though he didn't lose his Life Points, Yami Yugi felt the pain from that last attack still there. He can't last too long or he'll faint.

"Oh, I should mention my dragon can attack twice which means... Cyber Twin Dragon, attack Tricky!" Dark Ryo commanded again as his twin headed dragon fires another double stream blast at Tricky. Yami Yugi then counters by revealing one of his facedowns: "I won't let that happen! Trap Card open, **Revival Switch**! With this card, I can Tribute Tricky to bring back a monster of mines that was destroyed by a card's effect or by battle during the turns this card was on the field. I switch Tricky with Kuriboh in Defense Mode!"

The Tricky disappears as Kuriboh appears again with a fancy spin. Ichigo was happy again to see that cute fur-ball while Jonouchi was shook and Kaiba not pleased. Dark Ryo laugh again of seeing that weakly again as Kuriboh got upset.

Kuriboh Lvl 3 ATK: 300 DEF: 200

"You're suppose to be the Duel King and you own that weak card. Pathetic! Attack my dragon and wipe that thing off!" He commanded as his mechanical twin dragon re-fires at Yugi's Spirit Partner.

"Never underestimate my Kuriboh's power again. I activate my **Ultimate Army** Quick-Play Spell Card!" Yami Yugi shouted as he reveal his other facedown that showed a castle where many Kuribohs with shields were preparing for battle. As he activates his card, Kuriboh vanished as 5 new Kuribohs were summon with giant shields as one block Cyber Twin Dragon's attack. Dark Ryo was baffled to this as Yami Yugi was smiling.

**Kuriboh Army Token Lvl 3 ATK: 700 DEF: 900**

"Surprise, you should be. When Kuriboh is being targeted in battle or by a effect, **Ultimate Army **activates! I can then Tribute my fuzzy partner to summon as many **Kuriboh Army Tokens** as I can on my field. And to make your job worse, my new friends can't be destroyed once." Yami Yugi says confidently as the Hell Kaiser was furies on how those little things are overpowering him.

"I set... two cards and that ends my turn." He says with disappointment as his own move was useless.

_Duel Screen: Turn 13_ **Yugi**: 2000LP H: 1 / Ryo: 1700LP H: 1_

"My go then!" Yami Yugi says as he draws his card. He then felt a huge pressure as he smiles with joy without looking at his card. Then Kaiba felt that pressure who smiles back. Ichigo and Erika stare at the changing sky like something was about to arrive.

"Here it comes." The Blue-Eyes duelist said as a storm began to blow. Ichigo also felt this feeling as this will go bad... for that Hell Kaiser of course.

"Now that it's my move, I can tribute three of my **Kuriboh Army Tokens** to Tribute Summon... my god! Come forth to me... Giant God-Soldier of Obelisk!" The heroic duelist shouted as his three tokens disappeared and became beams of light as the giant blue god, Obelisk descends upon the field in all of his might. A giant shock wave erupted as Dark Ryo was in shock with everyone in the GX Crew as well.

Giant God-Soldier of Obelisk Lvl 10 ATK: 4000 DEF: 4000

Erika was in complete shock to actually see one of the Legendary and powerful Egyptian God Cards. She actually felt its pressure like she was actually seeing a god in person

"Ryo, I know you're a powerful duelist... more than me but... the only option to save you is to attack with just Obelisk! Attack my giant god with Fist of Fate!" Yami Yugi commands as his god unleashes his giant fist upon Cyber Twin Dragon. The dragon exploded to a million pieces as Dark Ryo felt the huge damage on him with the attack and his collars shocking him with massive voltage. He knees down as his Life Points decrease by 1200 points of damage.

"So that's... the power of the real God Cards." Manjoume says surprisingly as he sees Obelisk in close. Everyone was truly amaze, even Judai who already fought them. This was... Yugi's trump card to win!

"I set one card and that ends my turn." The tri-color says as he sets his card. He then sees his opponent getting up on his feet with a raging face on him. Yami Yugi then says to him with a exhausted tone: "Ryo... I will defeat you and save you from that Dark Lord's control. I promise!"

* * *

_**Commercial Break:**_

_**Yami Yugi: With Obelisk in play, I still have a chance to save you!**_

_**Dark Ryo: Fool... I still have one more card that will turn the tide of this battle to your hell!**_

* * *

"You won't defeat me! I will defeat you to nothing for my master! Prepare yourself because even with that God Card, I am beyond it!" Dark Ryo shouted in anger to Yami Yugi. Everyone was shock to hear that. The only few who might have a chance against a God would be Kaiba, Yugi himself and Judai... except Manjoume thinks he might have a better chance than Judai.

_Duel Screen: Turn 14_ Yugi: 2000LP H: 0 / **Ryo**: 500LP H: 1_

"It's my draw!" Dark Ryo shouts as he draws his card. He made a grin as he already has a combo ready. He first says as he reveals his facedown: "Continuous Trap Card open, **Dark Gravitation Portal**! With this card in play, all my monsters in my Graveyard are now DARK Attribute monsters. Plus, we both draw one card if we both own three or more DARK Attribute monsters already in our Graveyard."

Yami Yugi already had three. One was Beast of Gilfer, the other was his discarded Sorcerer of Dark Magic by Monster Reincarnation's effect, and last was Kuriboh. So both duelist drew their card. Dark Ryo was grinning even eviler than usual with that card he drew.

"Before my real play, I play the Spell Card Time Fusion! Now by remove one card from my hand away, I can then Special Summon back Cyber End Dragon in my next Standby Phase. Plus I have send Card from a Different Dimension from play, which means I can get it back in my next Standby Phase and then we both draw 2 cards." Dark Ryo said as he plays his impressive combo. But what worries Yami Yugi is what he meant by his real play. Dark Leader Dragon grin evilly as his arms were crossed. He knew he was right to have chosen him because... of the transform card he used his power on one card he owns.

"Prepare yourself, because I remove every DARK Attribute monster in my Graveyard except Cyber End Dragon from play to summon forth... The Dark God of the Cyber Dragons, I Special Summon **Dark Cyber Eltanin**!" The Hell Kaiser announces as the ground began shaking as it started to open up. Then, from the darkness of the Earth's crust, appeared a humongous, super pitch dark mechanical, super headed dragon with red demonic eyes and with multiple heads of Cyber Dragon around his body with the same eyes.

**Dark Cyber Eltanin Lvl 10 ATK: ? DEF: ?**

Jonouchi had his whole mouth open in shock as Kaiba was shocking impressed. Ichigo cover her mouth as her eyes were in fear by this new monster. Anzu and Hiroto couldn't help but almost faint by the sight of that thing. Erika was baffled that this evil aura came all around that thing.

"That thing... is really something huh?" Judai said as his friends almost fell in a anime fashion by his positive on the whole situation. Sho was the most shock because his brother doesn't own that card. They both have a Cyber Eltanin in their decks when he enter a tournament and won two copies. He gave one to his big brother for hope that he will use that card when he duels again. He knew better than anyone that Ryo wants to duel again with all his desires. What could have happen to him to become this evil.

"**Dark Cyber Eltanin's** original ATK and DEF is 500 for each card I remove from play for his summon. I remove 17 which equals to 8500 ATK and DEF!" Dark Ryo explains as his dragon roars as his power was beyond a God's power. Yami Yugi didn't like how this might turn out. Then his deck glow as a cyber-like, bird with a bag appear in spirit.

"I remove **Cyber Traveler** from play to summon my dragon, which I can draw two cards!" He shouted as he drew his cards. This didn't made any sense why he's still drawing more cards. His deck was lowing down to the last few 10 cards which was weird.

"BATTLE! Attack my mighty dark god with Darkness Evolution Divine Stream Blast!" The Hell Kaiser commanded as his multiple headed dragon fire multiple blast while the real one shot a powerful stream blast at Obelisk. This look bad because Yugi might lose.

"My will refuse to give up and it will stay like that. Quick-Play Spell Card open, **Unstoppable Will**!" Yami Yugi shouted as he reveals his facedown. It showed a injure Swordsman of Landstar and Beaver Warrior fighting a group of powerful monsters as they launch a final attack on them.

"This card protects Obelisk from destruction as well as I lose zero damage from this battle too." Yami Yugi says proudly as Obelisk reflected the attack with his giant fists. The great blue god still got injure, but survive the attack as Yami Yugi's Life Points were okay. He then further says as he discards his card from his Hand away: "Here's the extra bonus! By discarding one card from my Hand to the Graveyard, I can then draw two cards."

The tri-color hero drew his cards which made Dark Ryo very displeased. He then discarded one card from his Hand which caused his dragon to fire a energy blast at one of Yami Yugi's **Kuriboh Army Tokens** that got destroyed.

"What the heck just happen?" Yami Yugi asked in shock as his token was wipe out to bits. Then he turn to Dark Ryo who was smiling of joy.

"That was my **Dark Cyber Eltanin's** special power. By sending one card from my hand away. It can immediately remove from play one card on the field. I'm going to slowly weaken your moves with his combo which I'm using again!" Dark Ryo says as he discards another card which cause his dragon to fire another energy blast at the last **Kuriboh Army Token**. He was weaken Yami Yugi's field so he wouldn't be able to use Obelisk's special ability to win this duel.

"I end my turn with that. You have no hope to win, so... surrender." The Hell Kaiser says to the former Duel King. He simply smirks as he says in a serious face and tone: "Never! I refuse to give up on those I love and care about! I will defeat you!"

_Duel Screen: Turn 15_ **Yugi**: 2000LP H: 2 / Ryo: 500LP H: 0_

Dark Leader Dragon was displeased that Yugi refused to give up, so he needs to make sure he does... by another person's point of view. He then stare at his niece as his demonic eyes glow and his slitter pupils increased it's slitter as he focus on her.

"_Ichigo... can you hear me? I know you are._" The Dark Lord speaks to the Mew heroine by the means of telekinesis. Ichigo did as she turns around to not see that demon. She must be going crazy now, but she's not so sure.

"_Just say something or I'm going to tell the Hell Kaiser to kill that brat now!_" The Dark Lord demand her mentally. She finally responds back in thought: "_I knew it was you! What do you want with me?_"

"_Oh... was that too hard to do. I do want something... I want you to tell that brat to surrender and you leave the area to join my side. Do so... and I'll leave the boy alone and promise to never set an attack on him again._" The demon dragon says to her mentally which scared the thought to do so. She immediately shouted to him: "_NEVER! I will never join you or tell Yugi-kun to give up because you think I can! You're just lying so you can kill him yourself. I will never do what you want!_"

Dark Leader Dragon was very disappointed to hear that, but very true that he will kill that annoying Dragon Knight later on. He then says back to her: "_Well... technically... yes. I would kill him, after you became evil of course. Come on, do this and he leaves another day. You do know... he can't win._"

Those words were enough to doubt Ichigo's trust in Yugi to win. She hated when that happens. If she did tell him to surrender, then he would be okay later... but he'll still suffer later. She can't but... what can she do.

"Yugi-kun... I need to tell him something." She says out loud as Jonouchi and Erika were a bit confused to what she's saying. She had to say it before it was too late. She was about to shout until Yami Yugi interrupted her: "What is it Ichigo?"

This surprise her that he heard that. Now she couldn't say it because it would be bad. He notices the face he has. He simply says with a smile: "Don't worry. I won't lose! Remember that time I... umm... can't mention that... but remember the Heart of the Cards! I will not lose because I'm fighting more than myself... I'm fighting for those I love!"

Ichigo just stare at him to what he said. She knew he was about to mention the time Yugi-kun was dueling that Yami Bakura and won even though he was about to lose. He still pull out a miracle to win, so this was no different than that time. He fate in him increase higher than it was. She finally responds with her joyful smile: "Then what are you waiting for! Win and beat that guy's butt with your fighting miracle!"

"Right! My turn, draw!" Yami Yugi shouted as he finally makes his turn. He had to be prepare to pull out his Obelisk's combo. He then says as he plans his move: "I set one card facedown and one monster facedown too. And next I play the Spell Card Swords of Revealing Light!"

As he sets his Spell or Trap facedown card and his set monster, his shining swords of light came down from the sky to strike Dark Ryo's dark mechanical super dragon. Jonouchi made a ''YAHOO'' shout to that, but was knock down as Kaiba says with his uncaring tone: "Idiot! That **Dark Cyber Eltanin** will simply use his special effect to remove that card from play."

Jonouchi got angry as he tries to knock him down, but both Anzu and Hiroto stop him from making that choice. However, Kaiba was truly impressed. He said in thought: "_That Mutou... using that card's one weakness to win this duel. If he can pull it out, then he'll win._"

"I switch Obelisk to Defense Mode and now I end my turn with that." Yami Yugi said as his turn comes to a end as his mighty blue god switches position. Dark Leader Dragon was very serious as he watched Yugi's move. He knew right away what he's planning.

_Duel Screen: Turn 16_ Yugi: 2000LP H: 0 / **Ryo**: 500LP H: 0_

_Swords of Revealing Light turns left: 3_

"It my draw!" Dark Ryo says as he draws his card with a dark aura around it. Then both Card of a Different Dimension and Time Fusion appear as his combo was ready.

"First off, Card of a Different Dimension returns back to my hand which lets us draw 2 cards. And next, Cyber End Dragon returns back thanks to Time Fusion, but it cannot attack this round." The Hell Kaiser said as his mechanical, three-headed dragon returned back and both duelists draw their cards.

Cyber End Dragon Lvl 10 ATK: 4000 DEF: 2800

"I next activate **Dark Cyber Eltanin's **special effect! I choice to banish Swords of Revealing Light away!" He commanded as he discards his card to remove Yugi's swords of light from play.

"Battle! Attack my mighty dark god with Darkness Evolution Divine Stream Blast!" The Hell Kaiser commanded as his dragon fire its multiple dark laser blasts at Obelisk. Yami Yugi then counters with his reveal facedown card: "Counter Trap Card open, Negate Attack! I can now negate your attack and end the Battle Phase too."

Yami Yugi's reflecting shield blocks the dark blasts and ends the battle. Dark Ryo was very disappointed to not destroy the God Card.

"I set one card. Turn end." He says as he turn ends with that. Ichigo then said with a questionable look: "Odd... he still has one card in his hand and he'll get another card next turn. Why not just a monster to attack?"

"Because he wants to keep **Dark Cyber Eltanin's **special effect in check. As long as he has that effect, than he can take anything Yugi summons or play face-up and remove it from play. However, that's also the weakness to that card and his combo." Erika says with a small smirk. Ichigo was surprise as she looks closer to the situation. She knows he can's use that combo on a god being unaffected by it, so he needs to target other face-up cards instead. That means... Yugi still has a chance!

_Duel Screen: Turn 17_ **Yugi**: 2000LP H: 2 / Ryo: 500LP H: 1_

"My go! Draw!" The tri-color hero shouted as he draws his card. He was nervous because he had no monster card in his hand to use Obelisk's special effect. He needs to stall a little more to win.

"I set three cards facedown. Turn end." He declares as he sets three cards to defend himself again. Kaiba was a bit disappointed because Yugi was unable to end the duel sooner.

_Duel Screen: Turn 18_ Yugi: 2000LP H: 0 / **Ryo**: 500LP H: 1_

"My turn! Battle, attack **Dark Cyber Eltanin**! Destroy Obelisk for good!" The Hell Kaiser declares as his giant headed, army dragon fires its multiple dark laser blasts again on Yami Yugi's god. Ichigo was very scared if this attack makes in, but the Dragon Knight refuses to let that happen

"Trap Card open, Shift! Now I can redirect your attack on another monster on my field." Yami Yugi says as his card redirects and hits his other monster. It then reveal itself to be a white like happy face marshmallow.

"YES! It's Yugi's invincible Marshmallon! And that little guys special effect inflicts 1000 points of damage when it's flip face-up in battle! This is Yug's winning move!" Jonouchi shouted of joy as Anzu and Hiroto join in. Ichigo smiles as she thought that monster looks very cute.

Marshmallon Lvl 3 ATK: 300 DEF: 500

"And like Jonouchi just mentions, my Marshmallon will inflict effect damage right at you!" Yami Yugi says with a smirk as his white marshmallow came at Dark Ryo with its giant open mouth. But then a invisible wall stop Yami Yugi's monster attack which surprise the former Duel King.

"Hahaha! You thought I wouldn't be prepare against that! I fought Judai's E-Hero Flame Wingman and Shining Flare Wingman and know their powers too well. I just activated Damage Polarizer to negate the activation and the effect of inflict damage to me. Then we both draw one card in return." Dark Ryo says as he draws his card. Yami Yugi was frustrated as he draws his card very slowly. He was too weaken as he felt his strength and endures at it's point.

"Now... Attack, Cyber End Dragon! Destroy Marshmallon with Eternal Evolution Burst!" Dark Ryo commanded his other mechanical dragon as it fires its triple blast at Marshmallon. Yami Yugi can't let that thing to hit him or he'll lose his Life Points.

"Trap Card open, Reduction Barrier! With this card, I can divide the damage I take this turn by 10!" Yami Yugi commanded as Marshmallon was destroy and he lost 350LP of damage while the collars shock Yami Yugi. But the electrical was a bit more effect than usual.

"_Hehehe... thank you me for increasing the collars' electrical voltage higher than Ryo and with his monsters doing real damage, the pain is only more fun to see and laugh._" Dark Leader Dragon says in thought with a evil grin on his face.

Yami Yugi knee down in pain as he was about to faint even more. Dark Ryo then says as he sets his card: "What's wrong... getting tired now? I set two cards facedown. I end my turn!"

"Trap... Card open, Rope of Life! Now by send my entire hand away, I can revive one monster that was destroyed in battle. I Special Summon Marshmallon back to the field!" Yami Yugi plays in the last second to revive his white, happy marshmallow back to the field.

Marshmallon Lvl 3 ATK: 300 DEF: 500

_Duel Screen: Turn 19_ **Yugi**: 1650LP H: 0 / Ryo: 500LP H: 1_

"My... turn!" Yami Yugi shouted with little hesitation on his draw. He felt like the world was spinning around him. He needed to end this duel now!

"I... summon... Blockman in Defense Mode." He says with a happy smile as his color block monster was summon on his side. Jonouchi yet again jumps of joy with a "Yahoo!" as he shouted it! Both Ichigo and Erika hop of joy too for Yugi's final move!

Blockman Lvl 4 ATK: 1000 DEF: 1500

"I activate... Obelisk's effect by Tributing both Marshmallon and Blockman away... to destroy all monsters my opponent owns... and inflict 4000LP of damage! Attack with Fist of Fury!" Yami Yugi commanded with all his strength as Obelisk absorbs both monsters as it fires a powerful waves of fist at both Cyber monsters Dark Ryo owns. It took less than 5 seconds as the attack hits home as it causes a massive explosion upon hit.

"Finally... we can go Mokuba." Kaiba says to his little brother as he walks away. Jonouchi jumps again as he, Ichigo and Erika jump together. Then he notices the lovely girl again which cause him to fall by her sight.

"Gotcha! Yugi-san is the best of them all!" Judai says with a grin as his hero won, so was everyone. Everything was finally over, so they thought until a laugh came from the smoke. Yami Yugi stares at it as Dark Ryo appears again with his mighty **Dark Cyber Eltanin **still on the field.

"I cannot be beaten as I play my Trap Card, **Darkness Hell Armor**! Not only does my **Dark Cyber Eltanin **survives that blast and gets equal with it, but I also lose zero damage from your god's effect! And also, my dragon is all invincible from all destruction! You cannot ever defeat me!" The Hell Kaiser says with a evil, insane laugh as the dark aura surrounded him even more. Yami Yugi grits his teeth as he had no more move to win.

(Note: The designs of this new ''Darkness'' card shows a living, evil, demonic dark armor that consume Dark Blade and turn him even eviler)

"I... end my turn." He says with a disappointed tone. Kaiba stays again as the duel could be Yugi's defeat. He was, of all, the most outrage that a card like that existed.

"Yugi-kun... stay strong please." Ichigo says as she had her hands together. Erika understand her friend's worry as Yugi was unable to win.

_Duel Screen: Turn 20_ Yugi: 1650LP H: 0 / **Ryo**: 500LP H: 1_

"My turn, draw! Battle! **Dark Cyber Eltanin**, wipe out Obelisk now!" The Hell Kaiser ordered his dark mechanical monstrous dragon as it fires a ultimate barrage of dark laser blasts at Obelisk and destroyed the mighty god. Then some of the attacks hit Yami Yugi as he was pushed back and the collars shock him even harder as he falls to the ground.

"With **Darkness Hell** equal to my dragon, you lose 1000 points of damage when my dragon destroys a monster of yours. I set two cards and that ends my turn." He says as his turn ends.

_Duel Screen: Turn 21_ **Yugi**: 650LP H: 0 / Ryo: 500LP H: 0_

Yami Yugi slowly got back to his feet, but still too wobbling like he was about to fall again. He couldn't draw his card. He has no monsters, no cards left and a monster that cannot be destroy in battle. He could hold it any more as he returns back to Yugi and finally slowly falls. Dark Leader Dragon grins as the boy was finally beaten while Jonouchi, Judai and the rest tried to come to him. Ichigo was the most shock as she sees that special person in her life, falling in defeat.

"Yugi... Yugi! You can't lose yet! You got to win... for those bonds we share! You can't... lose yet or ever!" She shouted as Yugi heard her words. His eyes immediately change into his Yin-Yang Dragon red eyes, slitter pupils. He quickly stands on his toes to stop him from falling which surprise everyone, including Kaiba for once. He step on his right foot in front as he stands up straight. He then stares at Dark Ryo who was surprise by the look in the former Duel King's eyes; the eyes of no fear or afraid of losing.

"If you think these collars will be the end of me, than you better think again! I... REFUSE TO GIVE UP! I WILL WIN!" The Dragon Knight says seriously as his demon dragon fangs were showed. Ichigo smiles as her hero was still determine to win.

"Here comes... my finally miracle move! My turn... DRAW!" He shouts heroic as he draws his card, but immediately, his Millennium Puzzle glow as its bright increases. It was too bright as Yugi cover his eyes as well as everyone else, Dark Ryo and Dark Leader Dragon. He couldn't see anything else as everything was a blur to him.

**Somewhere else****... in an other dimension: **

Yugi opens up his eyes again in with a blinding light there. He looks around as the first thing he notice was he was in a castle, floating. His eyes were back to normal with most of his strength back too. Luck he's this Jinchuuriki thing or he would have die. He quick notices that Jonouchi and Kaiba were there too.

"Oh man, my head is spinning. Hey, Yug, where are we and why is Kaiba here too." Jonouchi says as he had his hands on his head with Kaiba not liking this. Yugi and his rival look around as they immediately knew where they were.

"No... no, no, no! Oh freaking hell no! Why here again!" Kaiba says with so much hate and dislike as he shook his head over and over in hopes he was imagining, but he wasn't. Then Yugi hear someone come closer to him as he turn. He was then hugged by Ichigo and then see Judai there too.

"Yugi-kun, you're okay, but... why am I floating and why are we in a castle. Is this a dream?" Ichigo asks as she lets go and looks around as if she was actually dreaming.

"I don't think we're dreaming? I've have this experience once before... including that!" Judai says as he points his finger. The others turn to see two frozen ice sculpts of the shapes of a dragon. Yugi was now very sure where he was.

"We're back at the Dominion of the Beast. The castle where... the Legendary Dragons live." Yugi says as Jonouchi hit his hand as he knew he was here once. Kaiba then says with a disappointing face: "Great. I hope I don't the tour guide again."

Then a light appear behind them as a voice spoke: "It's nice to see you all again, Dragon Guardians."

Everyone turn to see the beautiful Dark Magician Girl in front of them with a smile. Ichigo was the first to say with a joyful smile: "WOW! The actually and real Dark Magician Girl in person! That's so cool!"

Yugi and Jonouchi smile with some sweat drops while Kaiba ignore her. Judai then approached her and said to her: "Hey, it's been a while since the last time I met."

The lovely magician apprentice gave the Osiris Hero a ''huh'' look. He then says to her to jog her memory: "You know... at the Duel Academia festival. We had a duel; I was... the one wearing that mismatch costume and then back to my red uniform. You know... I won and you kiss Sho on the cheek."

She was still lost as it said ''Out of connection''. She then snaps her fingers and finally says: "You must have meet one of my twin sisters. Maybe... Mana or someone else? Anyway..."

She then turns to Yugi and says with a bows to him: "I'm glad our paths cross again, Yugi Mutou; the one with the Legendary Nameless Pharaoh who save the world."

Yugi chuckle on that remark. She then came closer and whispered to his ear: "And great Dragon Knight. I know a little, but I won't say nothing about that to your other friends."

He was very surprise she knows that. She then comes in between the two frozen dragons and says with a serious tone: "I'm sorry again I had to summon you all, but I needed to be sure that you 5 will do. I already had fate on the first 3 knights, but I needed to know what you, Judai Yuki and Ichigo Momomiya would be knighted as well... and I was right of course."

Judai smile that he somehow got knighted while Ichigo was a bit confuse on that. Dark Magician Girl continues explaining the situation: "Everyone, as you all may have notice on the duelist Ryo Marufuji, he is possessed by a form a energy similar to the Orichalcos powers known as Dark Power. The one who's control him is a dark being known as the Dark Lord of Darkness."

Jonouchi got upset as he must be the one controlling Marik while Kaiba made a interest. Both Ichigo and Judai were very serious about this while Yugi and Yami in his spirit form again became angry by him.

"This being may be more worser, powerful, and darker than the Great Leviathan. In order to stop this evil, you may need your dragons again." She says as Yugi, Yami, Jonouchi and Kaiba were surprise. Yugi and Jonouchi were very happy while Kaiba was smirking in having The Fang of Critias again.

"But that would be bad too. We can't force those guys again to stay with us for like forever." Yugi says with a serious face that cause Jonouchi to feel bad. Kaiba didn't care.

"Don't worry. I and the other Knights decided to do something else. We led half our powers to create new, version of themselves for each one of you." She says as she lifts her magic wand as beams of light hit Yugi's, Jonouchi's and Kaiba's decks as they glow. She then continues explaining: "This new cards are official in your duels being one of a kind. They are treated like they're real selves, but are not. With them, you guys can purify the darkness of one's soul and heart from Dark Power and erase them away."

Yugi was much more happy about that as he has a way to save Ryo or anyone under Dark Leader Dragon's control. Ichigo smiles, but was a bit unease. She finally says with discourage: "Umm... this is weird to ask but, why am I here. Judai is a duelist, not me. I haven't duel yet.

She then turns to her and Judai and says: "It is because not even with all the Dragon Guardian combine might not be able to win. That is why I'm releases the other two dragons of ancient times."

"Hold on. You told us there were only three knights who fought Dratz and his demonic serpent." Kaiba pointed out with past thoughts. Dark Magician Girl nods as she adds: "That is true, but they were not the first to become dragons. These two were the first who fought the same darkness. I figure only three duelists with pure hearts are able to defeat Leviathan and did, but with this new problem... it's best there's five now."

She pointed out to Ichigo and Judai as she shows them the frozen dragons and said with a smile: "This two dragons can be break free by removing the swords on them. Only those with pure hearts can remove them. You two can and are the only ones that will."

"Umm... why me, just to clear up?" Ichigo asked again. She responds to her: "Because you're a special person that will become a great duelist by the kind heart you own."

Ichigo smiles on that thought that this was the second person who ever told her that. She then says in favor: "Okay, but I earn my dragon's trust when I duel for the first time. I want to show my dragon that I am a perfect duelist in their eyes. Please, I need to earn that much."

Yugi was happy to hear that while Kaiba was a bit impressed on being tested as a real duelist. Dark Magician Girl agrees to her decision. She then says: "Very well, I accept but you and Judai must remove the sword to have it later on."

Both Ichigo and Judai nodded as both come to the dragon they have a closer connection to. Dark Magician Girl was impressed on their choices as they right for them. The two look at each other with a serious nod as the two try to pull the sword out. With a huge pull, the two pull the swords out at the same time as the swords disappear. Then the frozen dragons began to break as a light came from them.

"I give all the best of luck on fighting this evil. And please, never give up no matter what!" Dark Magician Girl shouted as the light blinded them as they heard the roar of the release dragons.

**Elsewhere****... same time, back to the duel:**

Yugi opens up his eyes again as he was back on Earth. He looks to see Ichigo, Jonouchi, Judai and Kaiba were also getting back sight as they were back with everyone. Erika look a little confuse to why Yugi hasn't made his move yet. Dark Leader Dragon somehow knew that time pause for a second and felt something strange from Yugi's deck

"What's wrong? Scared... MAKE YOUR MOVE!" Dark Ryo order Yugi who stare at him again with a serious face with Yami behind him. He says to his partner: "_What do we say we give Ryo a fighting miracle!_"

Yami nods with a smirk as Yugi commence his turn. He says as he plays his card: "I play Pot of Greed to draw two cards."

He draws his first card with a smile being an ace card that can beat **Dark Cyber Eltanin**. Next he drew his second as his eyes widen in shock. It was Timaeus, but he looked a bit different. He knew right away... he was going to win.

"By removing monsters of LIGHT and DARK away from my Graveyard, I create the origin of creation! I remove Kuriboh and Marshmallon from play to Special Summon the Chaos Soldier of Creation, **Black Luster Soldier – Envoy of the Beginning**!" Yugi shouted as both Kuriboh and Marshmallon fused together as light and dark beams as a portal up as a soldier in black/golden/dark blue/red armor appear on the field. Judai smirks as this was the same warrior he faced before when he dueled Kagurazaka while he had Yugi's deck. Kaiba smirks as he always knew Yugi had a Envoy monster like him.

"I activate my Envoy's special effect! Because **Dark Cyber Eltanin** cannot be destroyed in battle or by a effect thanks to your Darkness card, but my Black Luster Soldier has the power to remove a monster like yours with the destruction effect!" Yugi says as his soldier fires a energy slash at **Dark Cyber Eltanin** that cause it to self-destruct as it disappears. Jonouchi and Judai cheer of joy as Yugi finally did it! However...

"Not bad... but I saw that coming too! I first reveal **Cyber Spiral Piece** Quick-Play Spell Card to add one ''Fusion'' Spell Card when one of my ''Cyber'' monsters are Remove from Play. I choice Overload Fusion!" The Hell Kaiser decided as he reveals a card that showed someone's hand finding a piece of Cyber Dragon body from the sand as he adds his card.

"I second reveal my **Resurrection Device of the Different Dimension **Trap Card to return all my Remove from Play monsters back to my Graveyard!" Dark Ryo commands as his cards he remove are back to his Graveyard.

(Note: It showed a device that enter the Different Dimension and created a portal to the Human World.)

Yugi didn't like where this was leading. Dark Ryo laugh as he reveals his final card: "I finally activate my last Trap Card, Darkness Gift of the Dark Lord! Now I can activate one Spell Card right now! I play Overload Fusion to remove all my Machine-Type monsters with at least one Cyber Dragon in the mix away to Fusion Summon forth the strongest monster I have! Come forth from Evolution, Chimeratech Overdragon!"

From Dark Ryo's field, everything exploded as giant, multiple headed of a dark mechanical dragon rose on the field with a mighty roar. Everyone was now more shocked as he just summon a monster even worser than **Dark Cyber Eltanin**. This new dragon wipe out all other cards away by its effect.

Chimeratech Overdragon Lvl 9 ATK: ? DEF: ?

"With this new monster, he gains the original attack and defense X 800 for each card I remove. I have remove 20, so that equals to a ATK of 16000! Not only does my dragon attack more than once, but thanks to **Darkness Gift of a Dark Lord**,you are force to attack. If you don't, then your Envoy knight will be destroy and you'll lose equal to half of his ATK. You cannot and will not ever defeat me!" Dark Ryo says with a evil laugh as his move was perfect. He has everything to win. Dark Leader Dragon was excited that this duel will be Yugi's end, but he still feels this ominous aura around that boy; like he's going to win.

"Ha. Is that a fact huh? We'll see about that." Yugi says with a smirk which cause the Hell Kaiser to stop mocking him.

_(Soundtrack... please play: Yu-Gi-Oh! Passionate Duelists! I do not own this song)_

Yugi and Yami in his spirit form holds on the card in Yugi's hand and shouts as they rise it up to the sky to reveal it: "Come forth and aides us again! Revive on the field with your new mighty presence... **Timaeus, Dragon of Hope and Courage!**"

A blue light rose from the card as Yugi place it on the Monster Card Zone. Then a mighty green/blue dragon known as Timaeus rose on the field with a great windstorm with his giant wings. He looked a bit younger than his previous form with his scratch eye was healed and had a sky blue emerald like jewel on his chest.

**Timaeus, Dragon of Hope and Courage Lvl 1 ATK: 0 DEF: 0**

Ichigo was truly amazed as well as Erika as she didn't know Yugi had something like that. Jonouchi jump of joy while Anzu and Hiroto were very surprise. Kaiba smirks as Mokuba was also surprise. Judai was in star shock as he sees Yugi's winning move. Dark Leader Dragon was frightened in shock to see one of the Legendary Dragons here. He knew all about them and the war they had against the Orichalcos and Leviathan.

"_Impossible... how? That dragon shouldn't be here... unless that light a moment ago was really... oh no, I just lose this battle too did I?_" The Dark Lord said to himself in thought. Yugi then says as Black Luster Soldier and Timaeus form their powers together: "I used Timaeus special effect which is a similar move Judai can do with his Neo-Spacians, Contact Fusion! I fuse my dragon with Black Luster Soldier – Envoy of the Beginning to create a new monster in their place!"

The two join together as the Envoy knight was on top of the armor dragon similar the the soldier's armor and color. Yugi then says as the new monster roars in a mighty light shock wave: "The creation of all is the birth of hope! Cry out your mighty will of reborn and power! Fusion Summon! Arrive in your divine light, **Black Luster Soldier, the Dragon Knight Champion – The Envoy of Creation**!"

**Black Luster Soldier, the Dragon Knight Champion – The Envoy of Creation Lvl 11 ATK: 3500 DEF: 2500**

Everyone was truly in sparkly eyes to see the creation of a new monster unlike any other. Dark Ryo was actually starting to feel nervous as this monster's presence, but he still has a chance to win! He can't lose with a monster with 16000ATK!

"I activate my new Dragon Knight fusion monster's effect!" Yugi announces as Dark Ryo was surprise. The young Dragon Knight duelist continues saying with a smiling face: "Once per turn, my knight has the ultimate power to negate the effects and activation of all of your cards on the field, Hand and Graveyard! Go, Dragonic Creation Wave!"

Yugi's new fusion knight fires a massive wave of light as it hits. The wave hit Chimeratech Overdragon as it started to self-destruct a bit around each head. It's Attack Points decrease immediately to zero. Dark Ryo couldn't believe this as his perfect dragon attack power was crushed by one effect.

"This is for the bonds of my friends and my undefeated will of hope! Battle! Dragon Knight Champion, attack Chimeratech Overdragon with Savior Creating Saber Slice!" Yugi and Yami said in union as their knight unleashes a combine crescent energy slice with Timaeus's dragon blast as both fusion blows hit the dark mechanical chimera dragon in half as it explodes. Dark Ryo shouted as his Life Points drop to zero as his collars shock him with a massive blow. He then collapsed on to the ground.

**Duel Screen: Winner... Yugi Mutou: 650LP vs. Ryo: 0LP**

_(End of soundtrack. Stop...)_

Yugi finally knees down as his Duel Disk shut down and his Dragon Knight Champion disappears. Yugi then says in thought as he held on his new Timaeus: "_Thank you again, Timaeus. But... I need you to restore him again. Save him from Dark Leader Dragon's darkness!_"

He then holds on his dragon to the unconscious Dark Ryo. His dragon card then glowed in a blue light as it overshadow around the Hell Kaiser and remove all the dark aura in him and his deck away. Then the collars both had disappear as Yugi smiles in victory while he falls backwards on his back. The Dark Lord was enrage by his newly defeat on the hands of that brat!

"_Impossible! I lost... while I had someone who could have won! How many times does this boy have to humiliate me before I lose my freaking mind! To actually believe, that dragon came to Yugi's aide in the last second!_" Dark Leader Dragon shouted mentally in anger as he fail again. Then he felt a dark presence close to him as he turns to see his deck on his deck belt glowing. He then smile evilly as he says in thought: "_It seems you don't care about that, Dragon God of Darkness. Than I shouldn't care either. I will destroy that brat with you be my side... __**Darkness Dragon**__._"

He turn back to see Ichigo ran and hugged Yugi as he got up again. She says to him: "Yugi-kun... that was simply amazing!"

Yugi smiles as he did it. Sho then ran to his brother as Ryo comes back to his conscious. He says confuse with massive pain in went through him: "W-What... just happen? Where am I?"

"Ryo-Nii-chan, you're back!" Sho says with a crying, happy face as he hugs him. He then asked his young brother with a questionable look: "Did I... left somewhere?"

Judai and the other saw the two Marufuji brothers reunited again. The Osiris Hero says in thought with a smile: "_Cool! When someone is purity from Darkness with the Legendary Dragons' power, then they go back to normal with no memory of what had happen. Good because Ryo wouldn't accept the lost he made on Yugi-san._"

Yugi still smiles as everything was back to normal, sort of. He stares up to the sky to see the demon dragon still floating there. The two glare at each other until the Dark Lord disappears in his dark portal.

"_It doesn't matter what Dark Leader Dragon throws at me, as long as I have my friends and Timaeus back, there's no way I'm going to lose! That's a promise!_" The Dragon Knight says in thought as he still was holding his dragon card up in the sky.

Will Yugi be able to win against the Dark Lord with Timaeus on his side again. Will Ichigo be worthy to her dragon when her card does appear? And what will happen with the GX crew? All that... should be explain next time.

**To be continued****… **

**(ENDING 2: The Afternoon of that Day (Ano Hi no Gogo in it's Japanese name) by Masami Okui from Yu-Gi-Oh! DM)**

**Here are the new cards that were use in this duel: **

**New Cards: _=Real Card *=Fake Card that I made up or a friend of mines in Fan Fiction**

**Yugi's/Yami Yugi's new cards: **

***Magical Dragon- Lvl 4, ATK: 1500, DEF: 1600, ATT: FIRE, Type: Dragon/Effect**

Effect: If this card is ever send from you Hand to the Graveyard by the effect or condition of a card, then you can draw one card. Then you can Special Summon this card on the field in Defense Mode. This card can't change it's Battle Position until your next turn.

***Ultimate Army- Type: Quick-Play Spell Card (Thank LightLord92 for this card)**

Effect: You can only activate this card when your opponent selects a 'Kuriboh' monster in your side of the field. By tributing a Kuriboh monster, you can Special Summon as many Kuriboh Army Tokens to your side of the field (Kuriboh Army, Token Monster, Lv 3, Fiend type, Atk 700, Def 900). The tokens cannot be used for the Tribute Summon of any monster until your next turn.

***Kuriboh Army- Lvl 3, ATK: 700, DEF: 900, ATT: DARK, Type: Fiend/Token/Effect **

**(Thank LightLord92 for this card)**

Effect: This card can only be Special Summoned by the effect of **Ultimate Army**. Once per turn, if this card would be destroyed in battle, it won't. This card cannot be used as a tribute for the Tribute Summon until your next turn.

***Unbreakable Will- Type: Quick-Play Spell Card **

**(Special Thanks to LightLord92 for creating this card too!)**

Effect: This card can only be activated when an opponent's monster declares an attack to a monster you control. Your monster cannot be destroyed by battle and you receive no Battle Damage during the same Battle Phase. By discarding one card in your hand, you can draw two cards from your Deck.

**_Black Luster Soldier - Envoy of the Beginning- Lvl 8, ATK:3000, DEF:2500, ATT: LIGHT, Type: Warrior/Effect **

**(Even though his deck in GX had it, Yugi never used this version of his knight, until now!) **

**(Also, even though this card is forbidden, it is still one ultimate Rare Card to have so be proud we can see it in action!)**

Effect: This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card can only be Special Summoned by removing 1 LIGHT and 1 DARK monster in your Graveyard from play. Once during each of your turns, you can select and activate 1 of the following effects:

● Remove 1 monster on the field from play. If you activate this effect, this card cannot attack during this turn.

● If this card destroyed your opponent's monster as a result of battle, it can attack once again in a row.

***Timaeus, Dragon of Hope and Courage- Lvl 1, ATK: 0, DEF: 0, ATT: DIVINE, Type: Dragon/Effect **

**(For all those who ever wanted the Legendary Dragons as real cards, this is where you should be to see them in action! Here's the reborn of Yugi's/Yami's Dragon Guardian) **

Effect: This card is also treated as ''The Eye of Timaeus''. This card is also treated as a Spell Card when its in the deck or in the graveyard. When you have one or more monsters on the field, you can Special Summon this card on the field from your Hand. Select 1 monster you control and this card to the Graveyard whose name is included in the card text of a Fusion Monster that also includes "The Eye of Timaeus" and Special Summon that Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck. (This Special Summon is treated as a Fusion Summon.) This card cannot be tribute for a Tribute Summon or any other tribute of any kind.

* * *

**Ryo's new cards:**

**_Dark Illusion- Type: Counter Trap Card**

Effect: Negate the activation of a Spell Card, Trap Card, or Effect Monster's effect that targets a face-up DARK monster, and destroy that card.

**_Double Summon- Type: Normal Spell Card**

Effect: You can Normal Summon 1 additional time this turn. You can only gain this effect once per turn.

***Dark Gravitation Portal- Type: Continuous Trap Card **

Effect: If this card is activate, all monsters in your Graveyard will now become DARK Attribute monsters. If three or more already exist in both Player's Graveyard, both Players can draw one card.

***Cyber Traveler- Lvl 2, ATK: 800, DEF: 1500, ATT: DARK, Type: Machine/Effect**

Effect: If this card is ever remove from play by the Summoning of a DARK Machine-Type monster, then you can draw two cards.

***Darkness Hell(Underworld for kids) Armor- Type: Trap Card**

Effect: This card is known as a "Darkness" Type Card. This card cannot be counter by any card and cannot be used by your opponent. This card immediately protects one card on your field from any destruction by a effect or by battle. You also lose zero damage of any kind this turn. This card later becomes a Equip Spell Card to a monster on your field. It then gains a new effect:

● The selected card cannot be destroyed in battle or by a card's effect. Plus, when this card destroys a monster in battle, the opponent loses 1000LP of damage.

***Resurrection Device of the Different Dimension- Type: Normal Trap Card**

Effect: You can return all the monsters you have removed from play back to your Graveyard.

***Cyber Spiral Piece- Type: Quick-Play Spell Card**

Effect: When a ''Cyber'' monster you control is Remove from Play, you can add one Normal Spell Card with ''Fusion'' in your Deck on your Hand.

***Darkness Gift of the Dark Lord- Type: Normal Trap Card**

Effect: This card is known as a "Darkness" Type Card. This card cannot be counter by any card and cannot be used by your opponent. You can now activate one Spell Card on your Hand immediately. Then, this turn, all monster your opponent controls must attack. If they don't, then they are all destroy and the opponent loses Life Points equal to half of the ATK of all monsters.

**Cards of the Day: **

**Ryo's pure dark half of the Cyber-Style:**

***Dark Cyber Eltanin- Lvl 10, ATK: ?, DEF: ?, ATT: DARK, Type: Machine/Effect **

**(Give special big thanks to LightLord92 for this great idea! Me and him work on this card, so if you got question ask either one of us!)**

Effect: This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned except by removing from play as many Dark Machine-Type monsters from your side of the field and from your Graveyard as you want. This card's original ATK and DEF are equal to the number of monsters removed from play for its Special Summon x 500. By sending one card from your Hand to the Graveyard, you can remove from play one face-up card on your opponent's field from play.

**Yugi's/Yami's new created Hope:**

***Black Luster Soldier, The Dragon Knight Champion - The Envoy of Creation- Lvl 11, ATK: 3500, DEF: 2500, ATT: LIGHT, Type: Dragon/Fusion/Effect **

Effect: This card cannot be Special Summoned except with "The Eye of Timaeus", by sending 1 "Black Luster Soldier" or ''Black Luster Soldier – Envoy of the Beginning'' you control to the Graveyard. This card is also treated as a Warrior-Type monster. One per turn, you can negate the effects and activates of all cards on the opponent's field, Graveyard and Hand. This card can attack twice in battle.

* * *

**I thank again LightLord92 for his help and on the card ideas! Please watch his fanfic Yugioh 5d's, Paladins of Light! Check it out and please review it!**

* * *

Thank you for another great chapter. I thank those who are helping me get this story notice and enjoy it. For those who love it, please review my story and give me your opinions or thoughts to it.

The next episode... Battle City V3 beginnings! Kaiba's third great tournament begins as Yugi faces off against his insect pest duelist and enemy/so-so rival, Insector Haga. Yugi must win this duel in order to win his first Locator Card, but this time, the duel will be harder than he thinks. Here's Yugi, Jonouchi, Ichigo and Haga for today's Preview:

Jonouchi: Yahoo! Battle City 2 finally starts and I am so going to win this whole thing!

Ichigo: But don't forget idiot, we got to watch our backs and save Marik from that ''Dark Lord'' that I still have no clue who it is. And... is that... that guy you guys mention before?

Jonouchi: Crud! It's Haga, that little bug refuses to stay die... or leaves us alone.

Haga: Hahaha! Yugi, prepare to duel me because I won't lose this time around. I've improve and become even stronger!

Yugi: Sure! I won't lose because I have to fight with all I got! For everyone, I will defeat you!

Ichigo: Right on! Go Yugi-kun! Next time in Yugioh! Dragon Knight Reborn, Battle City V3 Commences! First Duel of the Tournament, Yugi vs. Haga! A Knight's buggy Battle- Nya!

Jonouchi: Nay? What happen to ''Duel Stand By''? Please remember to read and review! Whatever... did I ever heard that word once before... nay! Stay tune for next time!


	23. 22: Battle City V3 Begins! Bug Problems!

Yu-Gi-Oh! : Dragon Knight Reborn!

_**Created by: DragonKnight15**_

**Disclaimer: This story is a copyright from me. I also may have used other plots from other authors. Almost all characters, objects, names, places, powers, moves, events, plots and weapons are not original worked. They were already made from other manga, anime and cartoon stories. They are also already copyrights that I do not own. This story is an anime story. P.S.****This story is also a crossover of other anime/cartoon stories like Naruto Shippuden, Bleach, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Sonic X plus other Sonic video game plots and characters, Danny Phantom, FullMetal Alchemist, Sailor Moon, Pok****émon**** and others more. Others like Doctor Who at the moment, later on. Later on this volume, I am using Erika Aoyama and Mew Erika from Redwallfan2000 from Fan as one of the other characters in this anime story. Ichigo Momomiya has also the name of "Tokadul" and she is 17 years old than 13 like in the anime. As Mew Ichigo, all of her Mew Mew attacks not only harm, effect or destroy a Chimera Anima, but anything or anyone. Even a hollow, a Dark Lord and a Chaos Lord****. ****This is not also a copy of either any "Dragon knight" or "Dragon Knights" stories, but it's weird that I never heard of them until now. It is my idea, even if the names of it are weird. Some characters will have, sometimes, a short written name. Like for example, Dark Leader Dragon= Dark LD, Ichigo Momomiya= Ichigo M. and so on. ****Most names are in their Japanese or English versions. If you don't get it, look at in the Internet.**** Note: Most Duel Monster card names will be in their English names. ****Also, most cards effects are change into their anime version.**

Hello Readers, this is chapter 22 of the main arc of this volume, The Endless Fights: A new tournament, the ghost ruling, the snake of the shadows and the battles against all Darkness! Hope you love it! Have fun! And remember to review! **P.S. I do not own them all or any of them except this crossover story, so I wrote the band's or artist's name that wrote that song which I do not own again.**

**Special News:**** Maybe because I forgot to promote it or something came up, I'm going to tell you guys about another two fanfics I've read from my good friend Redwallfan2000, Power Rangers: Digimon and Digimon Data Squad 5DS! Two other stories about the Digital Monsters we know as Digimon. Power Rangers: Digimon is about a fan-made generation of rangers that must fight Demon Lord Daemon with their half Digimon forms with their Ranger Forms. It's a crossover between the first Digimon series and Power Rangers Samurai which is an awesome story to read if you always wanted both series united. **

**The second is Digimon Data Squad 5DS. It's about the older sibling of Leo and Luna if they ever had one who left in order to protect his Digimon partner from that Rex Goodwin's hands. After a few months of training and finally making it as a DATS official, he returns home at Neo Domino City with his team and commander(be very surprise and happy about him) to protect the city from Digimon attacks and the bad guys who will be dueling too! It's around the time before the Fortune Cup starts, so you guys will enjoy how things will be!**

**Please read them and don't forget to review them too! Please enjoy them very much!**

* * *

**Here's the intro: The Earth... is a great place where humanity and all other creatures live and learn to evolve little by little, but this great world has Darkness in it too. Evil beings who wish to conquer this world and everyone. **

**Only one being stood against them to show everyone the power of light and hope, but this great mythical dragon wasn't able to stop them. He gave his powers and hope to a human that was known by his name, the Dragon Knight! **

**Before this hero also met his end, he gave the legendary Dragon Sword and his hopes and dreams to the next knight, his youngest son who is destined to become a legend by the sides of his comrades and his love. This hero... is the Hero of Light, the Last Dragon Knight of Light!**

* * *

**(OPENING 2: S H U F F L E by Masami Okui from Yu-Gi-Oh! DM) **

**Volume 1: Episode 22: ****Battle City 2 commences! First Duel of the Tournament, Yugi vs. Haga! A Knight's buggy Battle- Nya!**

**In the previous episode of DKR****:**

_In the last episode, Yugi begins his duel against the darker Ryo who was consume by Dark Leader Dragon's control. The duel continues as Yugi avoids defeat from Cyberdark Dragon using Kuriboh. He then pulls a counter-attack to take the lead as he uses different combos to then summon Obelisk The Giant God Soldier, but was yet again pushed as Dark Ryo summons __**Dark Cyber Eltanin**__ on the field._

_Yugi refuse to give up even when Obelisk was defeated and his body wouldn't hold. As Yugi draws his last card... he, Jonouchi, Kaiba, Judai and Ichigo were send to the Dominion of the Beast where Dark Magician Girl appears as she asks for their help again. She explains to them the situation of the being known as the Dark Lord as he wields cards of Darkness to consume the world She gives the original Guardian Knights a new versions of their Legendary Dragons to help them in their fight against the Dark Lord as both Judai and Ichigo are asked to be guardians too. They accept as they release their dragons to fight. _

_They all return back as Yugi pulls a miracle win using __**Black Luster Soldier – Envoy of the Beginning**__ and using __**Timaeus, Dragon of Hope and Courage**__, he was able to win his duel against the Hell Kaiser and free him from the darkness in him. Now with his dragon with him again, will it be enough to defeat Dark Leader Dragon and save Marik from his darkness too? We find out now!_

**And now the episode begins****... the conclusion of the last episode:**

Yugi was with Ichigo as he helps him to walk as he was over exhausted from being shock, hurt from real damage and tired from his duel against the possessed Ryo. Erika was the first to congratulate him: "That was an amazing battle Yugi. Even I couldn't ''predict'' that."

"Thanks Erika! It seems you predicted what would happen didn't you." He asked the Scorpion Mew Mew who nodded to that with a wink. Jonouchi, Anzu and Hiroto came in as the two love birds were draw to Erika who said: "Hey guys... shouldn't it be better if you ask if Yugi is okay?"

The two were crushed in defeat as they confront Yugi. Judai then came with the rest of his friends with the two Marufuji brothers with them.

"That was... best duel ever! Please don't mention that Ryo was possessed because he hates that... or by the fact that he lost too." Judai says to Yugi's ear and the others' too as he looks back to his old rival. He nods as he keeps it in check. Kaiba then approach with Mokuba as he says with his calm face: "Congratulation Mutou, you were able to defeat that Hell Kaiser... even though I would have won in less turns than that."

"WHAT?" Ryo shouted as he falls on his butt in shock. Judai lowers his head in shame as Jonouchi shouts at his hated rival: "You're a jerk, Rich Boy! We wanted to keep that a secret!"

"Hn! Not my fault. Anyway, I'm going now. Let's go Mokuba." He says as he walks away with his little brother behind him. Yugi then says to his rival: "Kaiba-kun! Remember we got a duty to fight that ''Dark Lord'' to save everyone."

Kaiba stops as he hates it when Yugi uses those stuff like save the world and so on. Yugi looks back to Judai's friends and says to Blue-Eyes duelist with a smile: "Also, can you do us a favor... as friends? Judai's friends just arrive and they don't have a place to stay. Can you let them stay with you in your mansion for the meanwhile?"

Kaiba then started laughing as he looks at him, then to that group of losers as they tired to revive the fallen Kaiser. He then says with a smirk: "You're kidding right? Because... I would never do that. You idiots worry about them."

He then starts to walk away, but was stop again by Yugi saying: "Kaiba... do this favor and then I won't hold anything back on our rematch. Or... do you forget your the only one capable of having others live in your giant house!"

He turns back as he see Yugi staring at him with his Yin-Yang Dragon eyes again. For the first time in his life, Kaiba felt fear in just staring at him. He gulp his throat and then said with his calm expression: "Fine! I'll let them stay with me for a while, but don't try to do that look at me EVER again!"

Yugi's eyes change back as he smiles which Kaiba was a bit surprise how fast Yugi's rage was. He never knew his rival learn to stand up to himself and become angry too. He then looks at Judai's friends and say: "Hmm... you guys can come and live with me, but not forever! Come to my house later at night and don't ask me where because everyone should know. Let's go."

The Blue-Eyes duelist leaves with his brother saying ''good-bye'' to all. Erika was a bit astonished that he was Seto Kaiba while Ichigo and Jonouchi stared at him with a upset face. Judai then turned to his friends and said: "I guess you guys have a bachelor pad to live in."

"I suppose... but where are you living anyway?" Asuka asks her close friend. He responds with a smile: "I'm staying with Ichigo's family for a while now. They're good people."

"You always say that to those who are kind." She adds with a small smirk. The two started blushing as this was their first conversation since they met back before getting separated again. Manjoume got jealous as he sees those two. He should be the one that his Tenjouin-kun should love and only love.

Yugi was smiling about his reunion with Ichigo seeing a lovely ''couple'' form in her eyes. Judai then turned to Yugi and the others and said: "Guys... let's cancel that movie so I can hang out with my good friends like old times."

"Of course you can Judai-kun. You got every right to hang with them. Go for it!" Yugi says with a encouraging tone and smiling face that made the Osiris Hero to smile back. He then says good-bye and says to his friends as they walk away: "Come on guys... let's see the sights!"

Yugi was very happy that Judai truly happy again. He then turns to Ichigo and the rest and says with an exhausted tone: "Guys... can you take me home. I really... really can't go like this... alone. I can't even move my legs or arms."

They nod as everyone helped Yugi back home. He needed to rest... for the next battles that will come.

**Elsewhere****... flying on the skies of Domino and Tokyo:**

Dark Leader Dragon didn't want to return back to his base in defeat... yet. He refuse to allow that brat Yugi to win. He will... destroy that boy once and for all!

"No matter what happens, I will crush that boy. As long as the Rare Hunters, Marik, Yami Bakura and all of my other minions and allies are on my side and with many other jealous duelist out there... I WILL DESTROY YOU, DRAGON KNIGHT! MAKE THAT MY PROMISE TO YOU!" He shouted to the sky as he increase his speed to return back to his home.

**A few days later, tournament day****... close to 9AM, at Downtown Domino:**

The day was bright and sunny like it was afternoon. The streets of Domino were full of duelist waiting for the start of Battle City 2. Yugi and Ichigo were sitting next to the giant clock fountain. Yugi was fully healed, maybe because of his Jinchuuriki powers that Naruto quickly mention to him about.

"So... umm... Yugi-kun, your strength is back to full power even though only a few days pass." Ichigo finally says with a nervous tone. She was very quiet because that her heroic Dragon Knight is becoming stronger everyday. There's no way a normal human being could become strong and improve his/her skills little by little this fast.

"Yup! It is amazing about that. That monster, Yin-Yang Dragon must really like me if it spoke to me a few times and led me its power too." Yugi says with a smile that made her smile back. She was concern why his Tailed-Beast helps Yugi sometimes even though Naruto mention that his own only helps if he's close to death or ask for it. Even though those times Yugi was injured and pushed to his limit, it really only helps because if Yugi dies, so does it. But why does it seem there's more to that than just survivor.

"Hey guys!" Jonouchi shouted he approach his friends. Ichigo got upset because she wanted to ask one more thing to Yugi before ''Mr. Blond Idiot'' arrived. Jonouchi then says as he looks around: "It seems this tournament of Rich Boy will be the biggest so far. So... where's Judai?"

"He's with his friends. They're in the tournament thanks to Kaiba-kun's help. That means... this tournament will be tougher. So... umm... have you seen Mai?" Yugi says and then asks with a nervous tone that cause Jonouchi to freeze up in fear. Ichigo then got curious by this ''Mai'' person Yugi just said about.

"Well... umm... you know we haven't met or talk with her since the last Battle City or the battle against the Orichalcos. But... I'm sure she's going to appear. She's a tough duelist who wants to win no matter what!" Jonouchi says with a determinate face which made Yugi happy.

Things were now quiet as the tournament final announce before the grand duel war begins. It was mention as the tournament starts at 9, so it's close. Ichigo felt completely bored for how long she was awake. She finally asks with a yawn: "YAWN! So... where's Anzu and Hiroto at. I thought they and Jonouchi's nice and respectful sister Shizuka would be here too?"

"Umm... they're going to arrive later because of a few things they got to take care of on me and Yug's favor." Jonouchi responds with very dislike for the ''insult'' she made by referring him as the bad brother. Then things got quiet as the two of them staring at the other with hatred intentions while Yugi was in the middle of their fight. The silence broke as a shadow came down to them.

"Is it a solar eclipse today?" Jonouchi asks which made Yugi and Ichigo to look up to actually confirm it is a giant blimp that's creating the large shadow. Yugi knew this was Kaiba's blimp by the giant ''KC'' logo on both sides on the two super large TV screens and large microphone receivers. Everyone was looking up in suspends.

"Oh right, here comes Kaiba last boring announcement before the tournament." Jonouchi says as Yugi agrees. Ichigo looks up at the KC Blimp to see Kaiba on TV.

"Welcome all duelists and spectators to the last announcement before Battle City 2. I am here to wish all of you good luck because you'll need it against me." He says with a smirk which Jonouchi hated so much. He then continues saying with a smile: "I'm also here to explain the rules of the tournament. First off, you each own one Locator Card like the previous Battle City where you must collect... (chuckle) 7 this time from a duel against your opponent. The duel must be fair and legit with no hidden ways of winning by kidnapping or whatnot. Also, you can wage one or 2 like the last tournament too. And one more thing... all duelist are allow to use any card, including any forbidden cards that were banned last time."

Jonouchi smirks so there's no holding back in this fight. Ichigo was interesting that this tournament seems too simply for anyone to do, for elites of course. Kaiba then says with a bigger smirk: "Also permitted, the Anti rule returns. Like previous Battle City, you must risk your rares card in your deck with the other and who ever wins, gains both cards for himself or herself. Only one card is allow to be wage, those who break this rule will suffer by my hands. The first round will end as soon as the first 16 who collect their 7 Locator Cards. We will know because you are force to follow the previous instructions like last time with one exception as the seventh goes in the middle of your Monster Card Zone Slot. There will be another announcement as soon as the 16 duelists are reveal by Kaiba Corp's Duel Satellites known as the Duel Terminal System that will show real time duels 24/7 online on KC .com and be recorded for the soon to be Duel TV, Kaiba Corp's first TV station of Duel Monsters."

Yugi was very surprise that Kaiba had that kind of technology to spy on duels, and record them and then to make a TV channel for them too! Those are truly new heights for Kaiba that even Yami agreed to it. Jonouchi became more jealous that his enemy-rival will be more famous than him while Ichigo was stunned to meet a jerk who's ten times more famous in Tokyo than the president and emperor himself.

"And now without anything else to say... LET BATTLE CITY 2 COMMENCE! From here on, this is a war that only one will win! Let the greatest duelist in the whole world... BE BORN AS THE TRUE DUEL KING!" Kaiba shouted as he left the screen and the blimp left the site. The whole city had screams of ''I WILL BE NUMBER ONE'' as it finally die out. So, the tournament finally begins and Yugi was determined to win at all cost to defeat Dark Leader Dragon and save Marik as well!

"OKAY! I better find my first sucker and kick his butt with the max power of the Great Jonouchi!" The Red-Eyes duelist shouted proudly which caused Ichigo to be shock that he's going to win the whole thing. He then turned to Yugi and asked with a questionable as he looks around the other kids who entered: "So Yug, who are you going to fight first?"

Yugi nudge his shoulders as he had no idea who he's going to duel or who will challenge him. Then Jonouchi felt a strange presence as he felt some kind of bug close to them.

"Why not me, Mutou! I have unfinished business with you!" A evil, cocky voice shouted as the three turn around to Jonouchi not-so-much surprise it was Haga.

"Oh... hey there Haga. You seem to still stick with that look after the last time we saw you." Yugi says with a smile which cause the Insect duelist to be enrage by his comment. He then responded with a angry face: "No one ask you! And you seem to change yourself too. I just hope you gotten bad in dueling too so I can take your Locator Card and your rare Egyptian God Cards that much quicker!"

Yugi got serious as he said with a confident tone: "Nope... but I think you're gotten worse by just seeing you. Maybe you should do something else like bug collecting instead."

Jonouchi laughed while Ichigo giggled as Haga got more pissed by that comment. He says in thought as he grins his teeth: "_Now that little newbie can joke too. Just because I dress like this... Does... forget it!_"

"Fine! Duel me if you think I'm no good!" Haga finally declares out loud as he rises his Duel Disk as it activates. Yugi then thought if he should which caused the Insect duelist to be very impatient as he hates waiting. The tri-color hair hero finally says with a smirk as he puts on his Duel Disk and activates it: "Alright, but I won't fall on any of your dirty tricks like you did on me with my Exodia pieces and Jonouchi too."

"FINE! I only want is to wipe you out with my own full power!" Haga responds back. Behind his back, he was sweating because he was hoping to do a fast one on him, but it won't work on the former Duel King.

"Okay... I think because I don't believe you, but I'm accept!" Yugi says as he points his finger at him which caused him to back a few steps. Jonouchi was smiling as this duel will be a easy win for Yugi while Ichigo looks at what kind of move her heroic Dragon Knight will pull this time around. It's like Yugi will have a new move to win. Yami then appears in his spirit form as he says mentally to his partner: "_So... are you going to duel him by your own too?_"

"_We both know either one of us will beat him very quick... why not let me hand this too. Besides... we got to be at full power to fight the Rare Hunters anyway._" Yugi responds mentally which cause Yami to agree on that. Both Jonouchi and Ichigo were watching carefully as more people appeared that form a crowd around both duelists.

"Wow! That's Yugi Mutou... and he's dueling... umm... what's his name again?" Someone said that caused Haga to become very angry. He then shouted of rage: "IT'S INSECTOR HAGA, THE FORMER NATIONAL CHAMPION!"

"AH! Who?" Everyone said with a questionable look in their faces. Haga ignore them as he stares at Yugi as both prepare their decks for a massive duel. Everyone was awaiting for the first duel of Battle City 2 and the new system added for this moment and for a long time.

"Duel System On! Duel Terminal Set! DUEL!" Both Yugi and Haga shouted as they draw their 5 cards. Their Duel Disk sent a signal to the Duel Terminal that connect to the Internet for all to see in the first Live show of Duel TV! The first duel has began!

**Duel Screen: Yugi: 4000LP vs. Haga: 4000LP**

"Okay... why not you start first." Yugi suggested as Haga got more upset. Now he's acting all high mighty on him, but he'll regret that choice in Haga's head!

"Very well, I start this! My turn, draw!" Haga says with a smirk as he draws his card to start the duel off.

_Duel Screen: Turn 1_ Yugi: 4000LP H: 5 / Haga: 4000LP H: 6___

"I'll start off by summoning my weak **Petit Moth** in Defense Mode!" Haga declares as he summons his small, green worm on the field.

**Petit Moth Lvl 1 ATK: 300 DEF: 200**

"I next equal my worm with the my Cocoon of Evolution monster card!" He says with a evil grin as his worm was surrounded into a giant cocoon as its defense rise up to 2000DEF. Yugi hated when he faces that thing as well as Jonouchi. Ichigo felt sicked by just looking at that. She doesn't have so much a problem with bugs... before she became a Mew Mew who faced a butterfly Human fusion Chimera, then a swarm of Bee Chimeras and then the giant, power-up Moth Chimera that gave her and the other Mew Mews a lot of trouble.

"I set two cards facedown and that finishes my turn off!" Haga announces as his he lays two facedown cards on his side in a horizontal position. Yugi knows very well that his insect duelist enemy will try to summon up his most strongest card right away, but there's more to his plan than meets the eye.

"_Just you wait Yugi, I'm going to summon forth the very power of the greatest Insect deck that has ever be made!_" Haga says in thought as he smiles becomes more wick for the very idea that he will win with his insect army.

* * *

_**Commercial Break: (This I got from the Bakugan Battle Brawlers series which I do not own!**_

_**Haga: Prepare yourself against the power of the insects!**_

_**Yugi: Yeah, yeah. I refuse to lose to you now and ever!**_

* * *

The crowd was waiting patiently for what the former Duel King will pull out. Maybe a God card or his signature card, Dark Magician or his other favorites. The wait kill them as well as Jonouchi and Ichigo.

_Duel Screen: Turn 2_ Yugi: 4000LP H: 5 / Haga: 4000LP H: 2_

"Okay... my move then! Draw!" Yugi says with a smile as he starts his move off. He look in his hand with a pleased and happy smirk on his face that he already plans his winning combo move.

"I summon Gamma the Magnet Warrior in Defense Mode!" Yugi says as his pink like magnet fighter appears on the field in defense position. He then said as he set two cards facedown on his field: "I also set two cards. My turn is over."

Gamma the Magnet Warrior Lvl ATK: 1500 DEF: 1800

_Duel Screen: Turn 3_ Yugi: 4000LP H: 3 / Haga: 4000LP H: 2_

_Cocoon of Evolution turns on the field: 1_

"Hehehe! My turn, draw!" Haga says with a small laugh. The cocoon started glowing as it pass one turn since on the field. Jonouchi did not like that because he knows what that little bug is up to.

"Yugi has to destroy that thing in the next turn or things will get worse." He says with an angry expression of worry. Ichigo then asked with a confuse face: "What do you mean by ''things will get worse''?"

"Well... not only did I fought him and Yug fought him twice, but we know this little bug's deck too well. He usual cheats using methods like tossing rare cards to the ocean and place a card that will give him an advantage in a duel. He's like a cheating bug that you do not want to duel with."

Ichigo was very surprise that there were duelists out there that would cheat, but she guess anything is possible. Haga then continued his turn: "I play one of my favorite spells, Insect Barrier! Now all Insect-Type monsters on my opponent's field are unable to attack."

Ichigo gave a curious look to what will help; Yugi doesn't use or may not use Insect monsters so what's the point?

"I next summon **Chimera-Bug Gatherer** in attack mode!" He announces as he summons a humanoid bug that had different parts of different insects species.

**Chimera-Bug Gatherer Lvl 4 ATK: 2000 DEF: 1700**

"That thing... is super hideous." Ichigo says with a dizzy, headed as her skin turn green for a moment. Jonouchi agrees as he gulps his throat from throwing up.

"My new bug gains 200ATK for every Insect-Type monster in play." Haga says as his powerful insect attack went to 2400ATK.

"I end my turn with that! Hehehe, get ready to fall to my horde of bugs." Haga says with a evil grin to Yugi who was still very calm. Jonouchi was worry why Haga didn't attack with that monster that surpasses Yugi's Gamma.

_Duel Screen: Turn 4_ Yugi: 4000LP H: 3 / Haga: 4000LP H: 1_

"My go, draw!" Yugi says as he draws his card. Just then, Haga shouts as he reveals one of his facedowns: "Prepare to see one of my winning moves, DNA Surgery Continuous Trap Card! With this card, I can change the Type of all Face-up monsters on my opponent's field to any Type I want and I choice Insect-Type!"

As he plays his trap, Gamma began to transform into a half insect monster which surprise Yugi. He never knew Haga had that card as his **Chimera-Bug Gatherer **jumps to 2600ATK.

"_Right! I forgot that Haga has this card after he join Dartz to destroy me and Jonouchi. Sorry to not tell you that part._" Yami says which made Yugi very upset at the ancient Pharaoh for not telling him sooner! Now he can't attack with that combo with Insect Barrier in play, but that didn't bother him.

"I play Graceful Charity to draw three cards, but then I have to discard two cards." Yugi says as he plays his card to then draw his cards to then discard two.

I next summon Obnoxious Celtic Guardian in defense mode. I end my turn with that!" The tri-color hero says as his elf warrior appears on the field.

Obnoxious Celtic Guardian Lvl ATK: 1400 DEF: 1200

_Duel Screen: Turn 5_ Yugi: 4000LP H: 3 / Haga: 4000LP H: 1_

_Cocoon of Evolution turns on the field: 2_

"Hehehe! My turn, draw!" Haga says as he draws his new card. He was very overconfident on his win that it was written on his face.

"Time to begin the end of you. I summon Pinch Hopper in attack mode!" The Insect duelist says as his green grasshopper appear on the field. Jonouchi was now more worry because when that insect summons that one, then Insect Queen wouldn't be so far from his reach but he only has one card.

"I next play the Spell Card **Continuous Bugs of Greed**! You see, for each Insect-Type monsters that are on the field, I can draw one card for each one! That means... I can draw 5 cards!" Haga says as he plays a card that had many flying ladybugs with the face of Pot of Greed on their backs.

"Now... I reveal my facedown, **Spacial Time Skip**! This card lets me skip the number of turns that has happen by the number of turns this card was set by mines and yours turn. That's 4 turns that will skip on the field!" The Insect duelist says as he reveals a Trap Card that shows multiply pocket watches stopping and some fast-forwarding by one hour of their original time.

"This is... very bad!" Jonouchi shouted which surprise Ichigo. With that card Haga used, the turns skip and landed on the 9th turn of this duel. Haga was very much happy with his evil grin which made her think back to that combo he used on the start of the duel. He's about to use something with that.

"Now thanks to my Trap Card, 6 turns has past that allows me to Tribute my equal Petit Moth to Special Summon its full form, Perfectly Ultimate Great Moth! Descend to destruction!" Haga shouts with a laugh as his cocoon hatch into a giant, poisonous super moth with giant wings that send a whirlwind on the field. Now Ichigo was very worry because she now hates moths more than ever since that battle against that Chimera Moth that Kish used to kill everyone in Tokyo.

Perfectly Ultimate Great Moth Lvl 8 ATK: 3500 DEF: 3000

"I further play **Insect Toxic Device** Quick-Play Spell Card that allows me to destroy one Insect-Type monster on the field and I choice my Pinch Hopper!" Haga says as he plays a card that show a box with the poison, death sign with a bug beside it. Then Pinch Hopper exploded to bits which worried Jonouchi very much.

"That's odd? He could have destroy one of Yugi-kun's monsters instead. Why that thing?" Ichigo asked with a curious face which caused Jonouchi to lower his head in shame.

"Now I can draw one card in return and Pinch Hopper's effect activates. When it ever is destroy and leaves the field, I can Special Summon any Insect-Type monster in my hand on the field. I summon the queen of all bugs, Insect Queen!" Haga shouted as a giant, mutant and ugly half female, half giant bug was summoned on the field. Ichigo was about to barf by how disgusting it was.

Insect Queen Lvl 7 ATK: 2200 DEF: 2400

"I now remove both Petit Moth and Cocoon of Evolution from play to Special Summon **Doom Dozer** in attack mode!" Haga shouted as he removes those insect to summon a giant, red worm with multiple legs and/or arms with a giant mouth to eat. Ichigo turned green again while Jonouchi couldn't believe this!

**Doom Dozer Lvl 8 ATK: 2800 DEF: 2600**

"HAHAHA! I'm not done. I next can Special Summon the king of all insects, **Forever Ruler Lion Beetle **in attack mode!" Haga continues as he summons a small beetle with a crown on its head and a giant spear beside it. Yugi was concentrated on the five insects in play.

**Forever Ruler Lion Beetle Lvl 9 ATK: ? DEF: ?**

"Now with my ruler in play, he gains 1000ATK and Def for every Insect-Type monsters as well as Insect Queen and **Chimera-Bug Gatherer** which both gains 200ATK and DEF for every Insect-Type monsters too." He further announces his move as the **Forever Ruler Lion Beetle** was now 7000ATK, Insect Queen was 3600ATK and **Chimera-Bug Gatherer **was 3400ATK. Both Ichigo and Jonouchi were frighted in shock as everyone watching too. They couldn't believe that combo could be used.

"What the hell? Haga seems to be harder to beat or kill than a cockroach now. If you launch a nuclear bomb right at him, he'll simply survive it and come back harder to kill than before!" Jonouchi shouted of frustration on how troubling and annoying Haga is. (I own my thanks for LightLord92 for this line!)

"I own all the moves to win this duel! Prepare for defeat! Go **Forever Ruler Lion Beetle**, attack Obnoxious Celtic Guardian with Ultimate Finish Blow!" Haga shouted as his ruler launches a spear attack at Yugi's warrior and destroys it with ease.

"My ruler was the ability to negate your warrior's effect to survive the attack of a monster equal or higher than 1900ATK. Now, Go **Doom Dozer**, attack Gamma!" Haga commanded as his giant worm smashed Yugi's Magnet Warrior to a pancake. Things are now worse with three more monsters still able to attack.

"Its over! **Chimera-Bug Gatherer** and Perfectly Ultimate Great Moth, attack Yugi's Life Points directly!" Haga commands with a evil laugh which worried both Ichigo and Jonouchi by this. This could be Yugi;s defeat, and it was too soon!

"Not so fast! I remove my **Negative Magnet Tortoise **from Graveyard to activate his special effect to reduce all damage this turn to zero!" Yugi says with a smile as a green tortoise that was similar to his Electromagnetic Turtle with 'S N' symbols on it and electrical current passing through him. It disappears as the current protected Yugi from both attacks. Haga was angry by this move that his rival pull out. Ichigo was relieved by how amazing Yugi is as Jonouchi sighed.

"Damn you... I place two cards facedown. That ends my turn!" Haga says angrily as his turn ends without launch his attack from his Insect Queen.

"Before that, I activate my Trap Card known as **Revival Ritual**! This card Special Summons back all monsters that were destroyed in battle this turn back but with their effects negated." Yugi said as he reveals a trap that showed some hooded magicians reviving multiple creatures that were either existed or dead back to life. Both Gamma and Obnoxious Celtic Guardian were back on the field in defense mode.

_Duel Screen: Turn 10_ Yugi: 4000LP H: 3 / Haga: 4000LP H: 0_

"My turn then." Yugi says as he draws his new card. Haga still was smirking evilly as he has a perfect move to win. He has two cards that can deal damage to Yugi and pull a win at the same time. He can win, unless Yugi has something to say about it.

"You're good Haga... if you didn't cheated again." Yugi says with a smile which took the insect duelist off guard. He then changes that smile into a serious face as he points at his Duel Disk: "I notice that you had every combo too well done to have 5 powerful monsters in one turn too quick. That means... you never shuffle your deck didn't you."

"Well... umm... I did so!" He says with a nervous tone. Yugi gives a annoying face as he says: "Well... the new Duel System lets me see when we shuffle our cards together. And... with that, you didn't!"

Haga was now cornered as he was found out. Ichigo and Jonouchi were shock as everyone was. Then each duelist, including Jonouchi check on their Duel Disk system and found that Haga didn't shuffle his deck.

"He didn't! He cheated! That's just mess up to do that, even worse in front of the Duel King himself!" Everyone shouted at Haga who was more scared than ever before.

"It's alright, Kaiba-kun never really care about that, but us as true duelists, we honor our way of fighting no matter what!" Yugi says with his cool, heroic tone. Haga simply tried to ignore that, but he couldn't. He was right, he sunk a new low this time around.

"I actually don't mind. I, at least, saw an amazing move you pull last turn which was incredible. That's why I know I will win! Get ready for defeat." Yugi said with a smirk which caused Haga to become very scared. Ichigo knew right away that Yugi is about to win!

"I Tribute both Gamma and Celtic Guardian to Summon out the dragon of total destruction! Come forth, Gandora the Dragon of Destruction!" Yugi shouts as both monsters disappears as a giant, black dragon with multiple red orbs on him was summoned on the field with powerful roar. Jonouchi was smirking with his victory pose as Ichigo was watching carefully to what will that dragon do.

Gandora the Dragon of Destruction Lvl 8 ATK: 0 DEF: 0

"How's a monster with zero attack power do to my army of powerful insects, huh?" Haga demanded with a fake smirk as he was very worry by the sight of Yugi's monster.

"When Gandora is summon, by paying half my Life Points, he can remove all other cards, except himself on the field from play! GO, Boundless Giga Rays!" Yugi says as his dragons fires multiple red rays of light that destroy and remove all of Haga's cards and Yugi's one facedown from play. Ichigo was smiling of joy that Yugi pull a amazing combo.

"Not just that, but my dragon gains 300ATK for every card remove by its effect. And that was 10 by the way." Yugi announces as his dragon was surrounded by a red aura as its attack points grew to 3000ATK.

"3000ATK! Er... that won't work! I still have all my Life Points! You won't defeat me!" Haga says with a confidant, fake smiling face which didn't made Yugi worry nor anxious, he was determined to win!

"I'm not done yet. I play the Spell Card, **Dragonic Overwhelming Full Power**! This card doubles the attack of all my Dragon-Type monsters on the field! That means... Gandora's power increases to 6000ATK!" Yugi says as he plays a new card that show Blue-Eyes White Dragon, Red-Eyes Black Dragon, Luster Dragon #2 and Des Volstgalph gaining more power as they fight an army of fiends around them. Haga was at lost as he already lost this duel. Haga had his mouth open to see in just one turn, Yugi will beat him.

"Battle! Attack Gandora, strike Haga's Life Points directly!" Yugi commands as his dragon fires a the same red rays at Haga. He got hit as he flies up to crash on the ground as his Life Points drop to 0.

**Duel Screen: Winner... Yugi Mutou: 2000LP vs. Insector Haga: 0LP**

Haga fell in defeat as both his and Yugi's Duel Disk shut down. The crowd was truly amazed to see the first duel of this new tournament and even more pump up that it was Yugi who won it.

"YAHOO! Yug is always number 1 of the greatest duelist in the whole world!" Jonouchi says as Ichigo was clapping slowly as she stares at Yugi with dreamy eyes of happiness.

"That was... actually fun. Thanks for the duel Haga." Yugi says as he approach the loser insect duelist. He reach his hand to him to pull him up, but he refuses as he gets up on his own.

"I don't need your charity! Just... take my Locator Card and my **Forever Ruler Lion Beetle**." Haga says angrily as he takes out his one Locator Card and his rare card. Yugi then said with a smile: "Umm... sure, but you can keep your rare card."

This surprise Haga very much as well as Jonouchi. Yugi continues saying: "You used that card very well that maybe the next time we duel, you would duel fair and square with your deck shuffle up."

"THANK YOU SO MUCH!" Haga shouted of joy as he repeatedly kissed Yugi's feet which disgusted him and Jonouchi. Ichigo was completely confused at that point.

"Okay... Okay! Knock that out! I'll just take your Locator Card and... can I have that **Spacial Time Skip **card instead?" Yugi says which made Haga surprise. He gave Yugi his pass of the tournament and the trap card too.

"Why do you want it? It's mostly a lay down card that only works when you possess a combo that works with it." He said with a disappointing face. Yugi then responded: "Well... It'll help me later on. Until we duel again right?"

"Dead right! I will defeat you next time and I will become the greatest again! You'll see! NEXT TIME YUGI!" Haga shouted with a laugh as he runs off as he was kissing his rare card. Both Jonouchi and Ichigo were clueless and lost the point to respond on how that mess ended.

"_You did very well without my help again Yugi. You may no longer need my help if this keeps up._" Yami says mentally to him with a smile. Yugi responds back to his partner: "_Maybe, but we're a team and even for how good I'm at as your equal, we still need each other to fight this darkness and protect everyone... that's why I'll always have you there._"

Yami smiles as Yugi has truly growth up more than he imagine. He then added with as he looks at Ichigo: "_And for Momomiya-san stake too huh? After all, I'm here to see when you and her become a couple._"

This made Yugi to blush and become very nervous. He simply looks at him with a deathly serious face that he said that.

"Yugi-san! That was an amazing win!" A familiar voice shouted as Yugi and the rest turn to see Judai coming towards them, but he wasn't alone. There were three other young men with him as each had a unique Duel Disk.

"WOW! That's the one and only Yugi Mutou! So cool!" One of the three men said with a smile. He had blue hair juts in backward and down directions. His outfit consists of a blue above-waist-length jacket with dark blue outlines, a lavender shirt with frilled cuffs at the wrists of his sleeves, and black pants which are held up with a white belt.

"Incredible, we're in present of one of the greatest duelist in the world." The taller one of the group said in a Australia accent. His outfit was like a cowboy style clothes with a western hat and a bandage like eye patch on his left eye. He also has a giant green crocodile on his back who was wearing a small orange scarf.

"Hmm..." The last one said without saying a signal word. He is an African American with black hair and light brown eyes who's wearing a black, red shirt outfit with no sleeves with a retractable Duel Disk resembling a gun which is inside a holster at his waist.

Judai notices the look Yugi, Ichigo and Jonouchi were having as they stare at the three strangers. He then said with a smile: "Guys, don't worry, they're my friends. The blue hair friend of mines is Johan Andersen. The tall guy is Jim Crocodile Cook and his partner... and pet Shirley. And the last one is the always serious Austin O'Brien."

"Hi!" Yugi and friends says as they greet them. Judai then introduced his other friends to his new friends: "Guys, here's my other friends. The red-hair cute-y is Ichigo Momomiya-san, the blond-headed tough guy is Katsuya Jonouchi and last but very important is none other than Yugi Mutou."

"So cool! The Yugi Mutou... but when did he change his hair style and grew to our sizes. I thought he was at the same height as Sho?" Johan asked as he took a better look around Yugi who was a bit nervous every time someone does that.

"So... you guys in the tournament too?" Ichigo finally asked while Jonouchi was behind her from that crocodile of Jim's looking at him.

"We are. It would test our skills and it's the only thing we can do here." O'Brien said with a serious face that scared Ichigo a little.

"Anyway, we're going to duel someone so we can catch up. Until we meet later Yugi-san!" Judai says as he and his three other friends left to challenge some duels and gather up some Locator Cards.

"Those guys... are sure weird especially that Johan guy. He's like Judai which means he's tough too. Can't wait to face him." Jonouchi said as he was getting pump up for the excitement of dueling. Yugi was also pumped up too... but he was also serious that this tournament won't be a fun one as he has to be ready whenever Dark Leader Dragon or Marik and his Rare Hunters to fight him.

While all that plays out, Ichigo was also wondering this in her head: "_Wow! I wonder if this always like this in every tournament Yugi-kun enters?_"

How right is she, right? Yugi has won his first Locator Card. Just 5 more to enter the finales! Who will challenge Yugi next and who will be Jonouchi's first duel? What will happen next?

**To be continued****… **

**(ENDING 2: The Afternoon of that Day (Ano Hi no Gogo in it's Japanese name) by Masami Okui from Yu-Gi-Oh! DM)**

**Here are the new cards that were use in this duel: **

**New Cards: _=Real Card *=Fake Card that I made up or a friend of mines in Fan Fiction**

**Yugi's/Yami Yugi's new cards: **

***Negative Magnet Tortoise- Lvl 4, ATK: 300, DEF: 1900, ATT: LIGHT, Type: Thunder/Effect **

When your opponent's monster declares an attack, you can remove this card from your Graveyard from play to reduce all battle damage this turn into zero.

***Revival Ritual- Type: Normal Trap Card**

Effect: Any monster(s) that are destroyed in battle this turn are Special Summon back to the field with their effects negated.

P.S. The effect of Gandora the Dragon of Destruction's effect is the real life effect, not the anime version. So, it can remove all other cards except itself and it will gain 300ATK for each one remove this way.

***Dragonic Overwhelming Full Power!- Type: Normal Spell Card **

Effect: This card doubles the ATK of all Dragon-Type monsters on your field. If the selected monsters are sent to the Graveyard by their effect or other, you can pay half of your Life Points to protect the monster from leaving the field.

**Insector Haga's new cards:**

**_Petit Moth- Lvl 1, ATK: 300, DEF: 200, ATT: EARTH, Type: Insect/Normal **

**(I am not so sure if he used it or not. Please correct me later, if not, I don't mind.)**

Card Description: This small but deadly creature is better off avoided.

***Chimera-Bug Gatherer- Lvl 4, ATK: 2000, DEF: 1700, ATT: EARTH, Type: Insect/Effect**

Effect: This card cannot be destroyed in battle if there's another Insect-Type monster on your field. This card gains 200ATK for each Insect-Type monster in play. If there are no Insect-Type monsters on the field, this card is immediately destroyed.

***Continuous Bugs of Greed- Type: Normal Spell Card**

Effect: You can draw 1 card for each Insect-Type monsters that are on both Player's field.

***Spacial Time Skip- Type: Normal Trap Card**

Effect: This card can skip as many turns by the time this card was set for each Player's turn.

***Insect Toxic Device- Type: Quick-Play Spell Card**

Effect: By destroying one Face-up Insect-Type monster on the field, you can draw one card.

**_Doom Dozer- Lvl: 8, ATK: 2800, DEF: 2600, ATT: EARTH, Type: Insect/Effect**

Effect: This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned except by removing from play 2 Insect-Type monsters from your Graveyard. When this card inflicts Battle Damage to your opponent, send 1 card from the top of your opponent's Deck to the Graveyard.

***Forever Ruler Lion Beetle- Lvl: 9, ATK: ?, DEF: ?, ATT: EARTH, Type: Insect/Effect**

Effect: This card cannot be Normal Summon on the field. When there is another Insect-Type monster on the field, then you can Special Summon this card on the field. This card Original Attack and Defense points are equal to the number of Insect-Type monster on the field X1000. When this card battles your opponent's monster, then that card's effect will be negated until the end of the Battle Phase.

* * *

Thank you for another great episode. I thank those who are helping me get this story notice and enjoy it. For those who love it, please review my story and give me your opinions or thoughts to it. The next episode... another rematch between the Dino-headed and the Blond-headed duelists. Jonouchi faces off against his own enemy-rival Dinosaur Ryuzaki, but this will be hard than before as he owns a new Red-Eyes monster that may be Jonouchi's destruction or hope if he wins it. Here's Jonouchi, Ichigo and Ryuzaki for Today's preview!

Ichigo: AH! WHY? Why... Why do I have to go with Jonouchi instead of Yugi-kun!

Jonouchi: I don't like it either! He had to because of his sister... who scares me.

Ichigo: FINE! Let's just pass by without anyone dueling you...

Ryuzaki: JONOUCHI! Prepare yourself for payback!

Jonouchi: Crud. What do you want Dino jerk?

Ryuzaki: I want my Red-Eyes Black Dragon back that you stole from me!

Jonouchi: I won it by the Anti Rule that you suggested by force!

Ichigo: Sigh! Just settle this in a duel. Besides that, Jonouchi is way better in using that dragon of his.

Ryuzaki: I accept and I will win it with a monster that will be more powerful than anything you ever seen!

Jonouchi: Sure... but I got something that will knock you to defeat! Next time in Yugioh! Dragon Knight Reborn: The Pastime Rematch! Jonouchi vs. Ryuzaki: The Massive Power of Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon! Jonouchi's Final Hope Arrives, The Strongest Red-Eyes Fusion Monster Descends! Duel Stand By!

Ichigo: Really? The Strongest Red-Eyes? Can't wait how that idiot will pull it out. Please remember to read and review! Until next time!


	24. 23: Dog vs Dino! RedEye's Evolution!

**Yu-Gi-Oh! : Dragon Knight Reborn!**

_**Created by: DragonKnight15**_

**Disclaimer: This story is a copyright from me. I also may have used other plots from other authors. Almost all characters, objects, names, places, powers, moves, events, plots and weapons are not original worked. They were already made from other manga, anime and cartoon stories. They are also already copyrights that I do not own. This story is an anime story. P.S.****This story is also a crossover of other anime/cartoon stories like Naruto Shippuden, Bleach, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Sonic X plus other Sonic video game plots and characters, Danny Phantom, FullMetal Alchemist, Sailor Moon, Pok****émon**** and others more. Others like Doctor Who at the moment, later on. Later on this volume, I am using Erika Aoyama and Mew Erika from Redwallfan2000 from Fan as one of the other characters in this anime story. Ichigo Momomiya has also the name of "Tokadul" and she is 17 years old than 13 like in the anime. As Mew Ichigo, all of her Mew Mew attacks not only harm, effect or destroy a Chimera Anima, but anything or anyone. Even a hollow, a Dark Lord and a Chaos Lord****. ****This is not also a copy of either any "Dragon knight" or "Dragon Knights" stories, but it's weird that I never heard of them until now. It is my idea, even if the names of it are weird. Some characters will have, sometimes, a short written name. Like for example, Dark Leader Dragon= Dark LD, Ichigo Momomiya= Ichigo M. and so on. ****Most names are in their Japanese or English versions. If you don't get it, look at in the Internet.**** Note: Most Duel Monster card names will be in their English names. ****Also, most cards effects are change into their anime version.**

Hello Readers, this is episode 23 of the main arc of this volume, The Endless Fights: A new tournament, the ghost ruling, the snake of the shadows and the battles against all Darkness! Hope you love it! Have fun! And remember to review! **P.S. I do not own them all or any of them except this crossover story, so I wrote the band's or artist's name that wrote that song which I do not own again.**

**I forgot to add that the card, Spacial Time Skip now belongs to Yugi and it's now part of his deck. I'll remember to add that for every episode.**

**Also, I like to inform you guys on a story from sntsbueno, The New Life Of A Fallen Hero. It's a Dragon Ball Z and Bleach crossover which is rated M for some reason. It's about Goku, after using the Super Spirit Bomb on Kid Buu, the evil pink bubblegum sends a unique blast that sends the Sayian Hero to another world where he meets the injure Third Espada, Harribel Tia. What will happen when the Espada meets the Orange... well damage Orange Hero. A new challenge awaits for him. Please check it out!**

**At the moment beside this, please check out all the other stories that I have mention over time and time again because you guys should check it out and review it too! For me, check it out!**

* * *

**Here's the intro: The Earth... is a great place where humanity and all other creatures live and learn to evolve little by little, but this great world has Darkness in it too. Evil beings who wish to conquer this world and everyone. **

**Only one being stood against them to show everyone the power of light and hope, but this great mythical dragon wasn't able to stop them. He gave his powers and hope to a human that was known by his name, the Dragon Knight! **

**Before this hero also met his end, he gave the legendary Dragon Sword and his hopes and dreams to the next knight, his youngest son who is destined to become a legend by the sides of his comrades and his love. This hero... is the Hero of Light, the Last Dragon Knight of Light!**

* * *

**(OPENING 2: by Masami Okui from Yu-Gi-Oh! DM) **

**Volume 1: Episode 23:****The Pastime Rematch! Jonouchi vs. Ryuzaki: The Massive Power of Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon! Jonouchi's Final Hope Arrives, The Strongest Red-Eyes Fusion Monster Descends!**

**In the previous episode of DKR****:**

_Battle City V3 finally started as the first duel was Yugi against Insector Haga! The duel was like buggy with Haga summoning 5 powerful monsters at the same turn, but Yugi pulled an amazing counter-attack with Gandora the Dragon of Destruction! With his win, Yugi gained his second Locator Card and a new __**Spacial Time Skip **__card that will help him later on!_

_What new duel will happen now? It's Jonouchi's turn so get ready for burning will against the Dino-headed Ryuzaki!_

**And now the episode begins****... a few hours later from the last episode:**

Battle City 2 is getting very intense as all duelists were dueling in every corner. They were going all out to gather up as many locator cards to become number 1 as the new Duel King!

In one duel in a alley, a old man was being overwhelm against the powerful Seto Kaiba with his Blue-Eyes White Dragon in play. His little brother, Mokuba was watching his big brother about to win.

"What's wrong! And I thought you wanted to show me your skills as a better duelist than me. All well, Blue Eyes attack him directly!" Kaiba commands as his dragon unleashes its Burst Stream of Destruction attack on him as his Life Points drop to zero.

"Why... why couldn't I beat you..." The man says as he collapse on the floor with his Locator Card landing on Kaiba feet. He bends down as he grabs it and says with a uncaring tone: "Serves you right. You can keep your rare card as I don't need it."

He walks away as his brother follows him. He says with a cheerful face: "That was a great duel big brother. I hope your next opponent will give you a fight."

"Hn! The only person that will fight me is Mutou, and I won't challenge him not right now. Only in the finales I will truly face him with all I have and win of course." Kaiba says with a smirk as he continues walking ahead. Mokuba could only agree, but he is worry about what Yugi is doing now.

**Somewhere else around Downtown Domino:**

"WHAT? B-B-But Jenny, I-I can't right now. You got to understand that..." Yugi was saying in shock to his sister on the phone. Ichigo and Jonouchi heard her voice from a distance which scared them very much. Yugi was overwhelmed and he was a mess after her words.

"Umm... okay... I'll be there shortly. Okay... bye." Yugi says very slowly as he hangs up. He was crushed like someone told him bad news or he saw a ghost. He walked back to Ichigo and Jonouchi and said to them very disappointing: "Guys... I got to leave for a moment because Jenny wants me to do her something which I really don't to do. So... can you two behave well with each other for a while?"

Both friends were shocked to hear this as both stared at each other in terror. Jonouchi so didn't want to hang with her, alone! Ichigo didn't want to either because she only wanted to watch Yugi's back just in case Dark Leader Dragon shows up and wanted to watch him duel too.

"Umm... we're fine with that." They both lie to not hurt their good friend's feelings or trust. Yugi smiles as he says before leaving: "Okay! Anzu and Hiroto should be arriving soon, so you guys just look around and Jonouchi can find someone to duel too. Good luck until I come back later in 2 hours."

With that said, Yugi ran off as he goes to where his sister was waiting for him. Ichigo felt like crying to stay with the idiot of Jonouchi that he is. Jonouchi felt the same as he wanted to cry too.

"So... let's go before I change my mind of leaving too." Ichigo finally suggested or demanded by her tone as she walked ahead. Jonouchi was about to say that, but she beat him. He had no choice but to caught up to her before he's left alone.

**Elsewhere, a few minutes later****... a few miles away from those two friend-enemies:**

A duel was happening as a boy was being overwhelm against a dark creature on the other player's field.

"No way... this guy can't own a powerful monster like that." The boy said slowly as his Life Points drop to zero. The duel ended as the dark creature left the field.

"Listen kid, that was not bad but not good enough! If you happen to see Katsuya Jonouchi, then tell him that Dinosaur Ryuzaki is looking for him!" The Dino-headed duelist said with a smirk as he took the boy's Locator Card and went back to his search for Jonouchi. He was very confident this time around with his new card.

"Just you wait Jonouchi, I will be finding you soon and I'll be taking you out of this tournament and taking my precious Red-Eyes Black Dragon back too!" Ryuzaki says with a anger tone as he runs faster to find him.

**Half an hour later****... around a restaurant in Downtown Domino:**

Jonouchi was very sadden as it was close to afternoon and he hasn't duel yet. And to make it worse was that he bought Ichigo something to eat. He didn't have so much money this time around and she orders a salmon which was not cheap.

"Why did I... BOUGHT YOU FOOD? You have money right?" He shouted at the red hair pig-tail girl who was looking surprisingly at him as she was eat her fish very happily.

"Because you're a guy who must act like a gentleman which means... you have to buy me something to eat." She says with a small smile as she drinks a some amount of her soda. Jonouchi, who was still not pleased, couldn't believe this girl. If she wasn't a female, he would punch her right at the face and then the nuts for all those times she did it on him. But he couldn't as he drank his own soda and watched a duel that was playing.

"Man! When am I going to duel? I should just duel someone to get this stress I'm having right now to disappear!" Jonouchi shouted as he was sick and tried of waiting. He wanted to duel very badly, but he's going to half regret that choice as someone appeared behind.

"JONOUCHI! I have returned!" The annoying Ryuzaki shouted with a smirking face to the blond-headed duelist. Jonouchi turned to see the Dino-headed duelist still smirking him while Ichigo saw him too. He said with a uncaring tone as he turned back to Ichigo: "Oh! Well, when a rat shows up, the other wouldn't be too far either. Right, Dino."

"Shut up you! I have unfinished business with everything you cost me Jonouchi!" Ryuzaki shouted as he slams his fist on the table Jonouchi and Ichigo were. The Red-Eyes duelist turns around to face him as he drinks up his soda. He places the glass on the table hard which made Ichigo very worry as this wouldn't end well.

"Okay... what do you want anyway?" Jonouchi demanded with his arms crossed. Ryuzaki hated when he does that macho type mode of his. The Dinosaur finally says as he clings his fist: "You know perfectly what! I want my Red-Eyes Black Dragon that you stole from me in Duelist Kingdom!"

"You're a jerk to say that! I won my precious dragon from you with the wager you place on it and on my Time Wizard and look who won it fair and square!" Jonouchi responds angrily as he lowers it with a smirk while pointing his thumb on himself. Ryuzaki knew he was right, but it was a mistake he took and never forgave himself on. He should have won, but he lost to second-rate no one!

"If you think that luck of yours help you defeat me than you are dead wrong. This time, I will defeat you, kick you out of this tournament and take back my dragon from you stupid hands!" The Dino-headed duelist said with a freaky looking face of anger. Jonouchi was a bit freak out by that face, but he ignored it as he glared to him. Ichigo saw sparks coming from both that this will end bad. They kept glaring that she had it.

"ALRIGHT! If you two want to fight for Jonouchi's dragon, then duel each other! For Pete's sake, you two are like little boys with cards!" Ichigo finally shouted of frustration. Jonouchi got upset that he shut him up, but she was right about the duel.

"Alright. Like my hated enemy/friend suggested, we'll duel. By Battle City 2's rules, I can take your Locator Card and take your rare card too. Besides... I got a match to settle with you from that time you almost took my soul with the Seal of Orichalcos." Jonouchi finally said with a smirk as he remembered back when Ryuzaki also like Haga used that evil card to defeat him and Yugi.

"Like I said, that SO didn't count. And yes! I want my rematch with you since Duelist Kingdom. I will take my revenge and kick you out of this tournament!" Ryuzaki accepted with the same smirk. Ichigo was staring at both as she just created a monstrous battle.

"_What have I done? I hope that idiot Jonouchi wins or Yugi-kun might never forgive me if his best friend lost._" She says in thought as she imagines if Jonouchi lost and Yugi never talking to her ever again. This made her very worry with fear itself.

After a few minutes, both Jonouchi and Ryuzaki went to a small block where Ichigo was sitting on a bench to see the duel of a lifetime, but in her opinion it was felt like payback.

"Ready to get school, because my new deck will crush you to dust!" Ryuzaki says as he places his deck on his Duel Disk.

"Sure, but remember the teachers school the students Mr. Dino Jerk. And my deck is twice as stronger than before!" Jonouchi answers back with a smirk as he places his own deck in his Duel Disk. The Dino-headed duelist got pissed for that remark.

"_Just you wait because I have a monster that will win me this whole duel and send you flying. What best luck to test it to its full power than on you, Jonouchi._" Ryuzaki said mentally with a evil grin on his face. Jonouchi didn't pay any attention as he thought while staring at his deck: "_This duel shouldn't be hard, except if he still has that Tyrant Dragon. If so... maybe its time to use the very card I won in a special tournament. Maybe not because I don't want Kaiba to know about it until I use it on him._

The wind was silent as usual. Ichigo was observing very well as she looks at the duel that will play out.

"Duel System On! Duel Terminal Set! DUEL!" Both Jonouchi and Ryuzaki shouted as they drew their 5 cards. Their Duel Disk activated as they sent a signal to the Duel Terminal that connect to the Internet for all to see in the Live show of Duel TV! Luckily, Yugi pick it up as he was with Jenny.

"_Guess Jonouchi didn't waste time to duel someone, but did it have to be Dinosaur Ryuzaki of all people. I hope he doesn't underestimate him. Good luck Jonouchi._" Yugi says in thought as he catches up to his sister.

Kaiba also pick up the signal to see Jonouchi was facing a rival of his. He says in thought with a uncaring expression: "_Guess that idiot will finally duel. I wonder if the rumors are true about those two rare cards those two have._"

**Duel Screen: Jonouchi: 4000LP vs. Ryuzaki: 4000LP**

"I go first because I WANT TO!" Ryuzaki shouted very quickly which scared Jonouchi and Ichigo. He nods as his Dino-headed opponent went first.

"Yes! My turn, draw!" Ryuzaki announce as he starts the duel off with his turn.

_Duel Screen: Turn 1_ Jonouchi: 4000LP H: 5 / **Ryuzaki**: 4000LP H: 6_

"You're about to get hurt! I Special Summon not just one but two Gilasaurus in attack mode." He shouted as he summons two brown, long legged dinosaurs on his field.

Gilasaurus(x2) Lvl 3 ATK: 1400 DEF: 400

"Not done as I tribute both monster to Tribute Summon a old friend known as Black Tyranno in attack mode!" He shouted as both dinosaurs left the field as a giant, black dinosaur carnivore took their place. Ichigo became very frightened as she was also never a fan of most dinosaurs.

Black Tyranno Lvl 7 ATK: 2600 DEF: 1800

"What the heck? When did you pull out that combo? Did you shuffle your deck?" Jonouchi asked with suspicious look.

"Of course I did! Who do you think I am, Haga who would pull a stunt like that! I was luck for once. I end my turn with that." Ryuzaki said with a upset look as his turn ends.

_Duel Screen: Turn 2_ **Jonouchi**: 4000LP H: 5 / Ryuzaki: 4000LP H: 3_

"_Crap. He has that giant man-eater in play. If I summon a monster in defense mode, his Dino will use its effect to launch a direct attack on me. I got to play safe or I'm a goner._" Jonouchi thought as he plans for a good move.

"I summon Alligator's Sword in attack mode." Jonouchi says as his green, alligator like swordsman appears on his field.

"I next set two cards facedown. I end my turn with that!" Jonouchi announced as two cards appeared behind his monster in horizontal position. Ichigo was staring at how hard this is for Jonouchi.

"Come on Jonouchi or Yugi-kun will hate me for this." She says with worry expression on her. Then she turns as she gets more worry as Anzu, Hiroto and Jonouchi's sister Shizuka came in a hurry as they spotted Jonouchi dueling.

"Hey Ichigo, why is Jonouchi dueling and especially with that Dino head of all people?" Anzu asked first with a stun look as she saw those two. Hiroto then added with dislike: "Man! Why that Ryuzaki? He's always after him like Haga is with Yugi."

"Yeah... Yugi already dueled him and won. Don't worry, Jonouchi will be fine." Ichigo so-so said with little doubt that he'll win. Both Anzu and Hiroto didn't believe that.

"Yeah! My brother will win because he's the best there is." Shizuka finally said with a smile which surprise all three. That's a sister's love for their older brother.

_Duel Screen: Turn 3_ Jonouchi: 4000LP H: 3 / **Ryuzaki**: 4000LP H: 3_

"Weak move on your part, but I suppose that's all you had to do. Draw!" Ryuzaki shouted as he drew his card. He already have a advantage so he intends to use it.

"Battle! Go Black Tyranno, attack that lizard!" Ryuzaki commanded as his black carnivore T-Rex launches his vicious attack on Jonouchi's monster. This could be bad if that attack lands.

"Not so fast alligator, I activate my Fairy Box Continuous Trap Card. Now by the toss of a coin, I can reduce your monster's attack to zero if I call it right! Let's find out!" Jonouchi says as he takes out a Duel Monster's coin and immediately tosses it. Ryuzaki just continue his attack as he was sure he'll win this. The coin began to came down as Jonouchi quickly grabbed it and placed it hidden on his hand. The suspense kill Ichigo as she couldn't take it!

"Here goes! I call... Heads!" Jonouchi declares as he lifts his hand to reveal it was heads. Ryuzaki was shocked that Jonouchi hasn't lost his tough of his luck. Then his Black Tyranno's attack points decrease all the way to zero as Alligator's Sword slashes it in half which destroys it and drops Ryuzaki's Life Points to 2500LP.

"YES! Take that Dino-Lame Head!" Ichigo shouted of joy as that idiot pulled a nice combo. Everyone was shouting of joy too which made Jonouchi proud of his combo.

"Alright, nice move... for once, but that won't work twice! I summon Giant Rex in attack mode. Next I set one card and that ends my turn" The Dino duelist says as he summons his furies brown T-Rex on his field with one facedown behind it. The duel is just getting started!

* * *

_**Commercial Break:**_

_**Jonouchi: Time to kick some Dino heads!**_

_**Ryuzaki: Just prepare for your good-byes to my dragon because you won't ever have it again!**_

* * *

_Duel Screen: Turn 4_ **Jonouchi**: 4000LP H: 3 / Ryuzaki: 2500LP H: 2_

"Okay! My turn then!" Jonouchi says with a smirk as he starts his round. He was ready for a cool move to defeat him. Fairy Box's effect activates, but Jonouchi refuse to pay 500LP as it immediately destroyed. Ichigo was not happy as that idiot wasted a good move like that.

"Here's go. First I lay down this card and next I play the Equip Spell Card **Alligator Blade**!" Jonouchi says as Alligator's Sword normal sword left his hand as he grabs a new, golden/green samurai blade in its place.

"Next I reveal my other facedown, Kunai with Chain! Now it equips with Alligator's Sword and he gains 500ATK." He says as his lizard warrior gains more power with the chain kunai he has on his other hand.

"So what? My Giant Rex is still equal to yours in every..." He was unable to finish as Jonouchi's monster glow in a green aura as it attack power grew to 2500ATK.

"What just happened?" Ryuzaki demanded in fear. Jonouchi responds with a small smile: "That's thanks to my **Alligator Blade**. When I play a Trap Card once this card is equal to alligator swordsman, he gains 500ATK."

Ryuzaki was shocked by this turn-around move Ichigo and the rest was very impressed.

"Time to take the giant lizard down! Go Alligator's Sword, snap that thing in half!" Jonouchi commands as his monster launches a powerful slash attack on Giant Rex in half. Ryuzaki covers himself from the debris of his destroyed monster as his Life Points drop again.

"Alright, I'm done for now." Jonouchi declares as his turn ends in another successful blow, however Ryuzaki simply smirk with joy.

"I reveal my facedown, **Jurassic Eggs**! Now when one of my Dinosaur-Type monsters are destroyed in battle and I have no monster cards on my field, I can Special Summon two **Dino Egg Tokens **on my field in Defense Mode!" He announces as two giant eggs were summoned on his field.

**Dino Egg Token (x2) Lvl 3 ATK: 500 DEF: 2000**

_Duel Screen: Turn 5_ Jonouchi: 4000LP H: 2 / **Ryuzaki**: 2000LP H: 2_

"My turn, draw! I'm done with you. I scarifies both tokens to Tribute Summon the mighty Tyrant Dragon!" Ryuzaki announces as both tokens left to be replace by a giant, brown skin demonic dragon was summoned with all of its roar. Jonouchi sweat of fear as he has to face that thing again while Anzu, Shizuka and Ichigo were surprise.

Tyrant Dragon Lvl 8 ATK: 2900 DEF: 2500

"Ryuzaki gain that card when he momentary join forces with Dratz and the Orichalcos with that bug Haga. That dragon is more powerful than Red-Eyes Black Dragon." Hiroto told them which still surprise them.

"Go Tyrant Dragon! Attack Alligator's Sword with Dragon Flame Blast!" Ryuzaki commanded as his dragon unleashed a powerful fire blast at Jonouchi's monster and destroying it as his Life Points drop to 3600LP.

"Too bad you didn't have another monster in play or my dragon could attack twice. I end my turn with that.

_Duel Screen: Turn 6_ **Jonouchi**: 3600LP H: 2 / Ryuzaki: 2000LP H: 2_

"Man... I got to pull this right or I'm a goner. My draw!" Jonouchi shouted as he draws his card. He smirks as he has a card that will kick butt.

"I first summon the chick of dark dragons, Red-Eyes Black Chick in attack mode." He says as his little, black dragon was summoned on the field. Ichigo smiles as this was a sign of his combo.

Red-Eyes B. Chick Lvl 1 ATK: 800 DEF: 500

"Next I activate my chick's effect to tribute him in order to Special Summon my ace, the and only Red-Eyes Black Dragon!" Jonouchi announces as his little dragon burn in fire as it exploded as his ace took flight to the sky with its own roar. Ryuzaki was unhappy to how he was able to summon his former card so much better than he could.

Red-Eyes Black Dragon Lvl 7 ATK: 2400 DEF: 2000

"Not done! I reveal my Continuous Trap Card, Metalmorph. Now I equip it to Red-Eyes to boost to 300ATK extra!" He says as his facedown open to consume Red-Eyes in a metal armor. Hiroto was very impressed while Ichigo was interesting by that card.

"So what. You're going to use that card's effect to increase your dragon's power?" Ryuzaki demanded as he knew the card's effect very well from their last showdown. Jonouchi waved his finger as he goes further.

"Not really. I'm going to send both cards away to Special Summon the all powerful metal version of my ace, Red-Eyes Black Metal Dragon!" Jonouchi shouted as both cards left as Red-Eyes evolve into as it skin became metal as it was more powerful than ever!

Red-Eyes Black Metal Dragon Lvl 8 ATK: 2800 DEF: 2400

"W-What? W-Why would Jonouchi play that move? That dragon doesn't have any special effect than its summon condition?" Hiroto asked in shock as everyone was surprised too, but Ichigo was worrying even more. Ryuzaki started laughing as he adds: "That was a big mistake! Now Tyrant Dragon is the strongest."

"Not really. I play the Equip Spell Card of the past, **Dragon Nails**. Now I can equip to my metal dragon and boost it by 600ATK extra!" Jonouchi says with a smirk as his dragon gets a pair of powerful, metal claws on his that increase his power by 3400ATK!

"Here's payback from before! Attack Red-Eyes with Flash Flare Blast!" Jonouchi commands as his metal dragon fires a powerful, dark red flare wave blast at Tyrant Dragon that destroyed it and drops Ryuzaki's Life Points again. Ichigo and the rest were amazed by Jonouchi's big attack that now he has a chance to win!

"Alright, I'm done for now. My turn ends." Jonouchi announces as his turn ended.

_Duel Screen: Turn 7_ Jonouchi: 3600LP H: 0 / **Ryuzaki**: 1500LP H: 2_

"Ah... AH! That was some move, but I'm just getting started. My turn." Ryuzaki says as he inhales and exhales of exhaustion and then he draws his card. He looks over his hand as he needs more time until he draws that card.

"I summon **Twin-Headed Behemoth **in Defense Mode." The Dino duelist said as he summons a two headed dragon on his field. Jonouchi was worried more than ever because Ryuzaki is always a Dinosaur-Type Duelist.

**Twin-Headed Behemoth Lvl 3 ATK: 1500 DEF: 1200**

"I set one card and I end my turn." Ryuzaki decides as a facedown appear behind his monster and his turn ends.

_Duel Screen: Turn 8_ Jonouchi: 3600LP H: 0 / Ryuzaki: 1500LP H: 1_

"My go then!" Jonouchi said as he drew his top card. He was a bit disappointed as he didn't draw a Monster Card to end this duel quicker.

"Battle! Go Red-Eyes Black Metal Dragon, attack that twin-headed freak!" Jonouchi order as his dragon fires another Flash Flare Blast at Ryuzaki's monster.

"I place one facedown and that ends my turn." Jonouchi decides as his turn ends. Suddenly, **Twin-Headed Behemoth** was summoned on the field again. Jonouchi was surprised to see that thing again.

**Twin-Headed Behemoth Lvl 3 ATK: 1000 DEF: 1000**

"My dragon can be resurrected back on the field at the End Phase, but its ATK and DEF drop to 1000." Ryuzaki explains to his rival about his dragon's effect which the Red-Eyes duelist didn't like.

_Duel Screen: Turn 9_ Jonouchi: 3600LP H: 0 / Ryuzaki: 1500LP H: 1_

"Hehe, my turn now." The Dino-headed duelist says as he draws his next card. He makes a evil grin as he looks at it. Jonouchi knew right away this might be bad.

"Alright, I first summon **Axe Dragonute** in attack mode!" Ryuzaki announces as a black dragon with a giant ax appear on the field.

**Axe Dragonute Lvl 4 ATK: 2000 DEF: 1200**

"You must be nuts if that card will defeat me against my Red-Eyes Black Metal Dragon." Jonouchi explains as his dragon roars again. Ichigo agree to that, but she had a feeling they're both wrong.

"We'll see. I Remove from Play **Twin-Headed Behemoth **to summon a card that I won from someone! Prepare to meet the dragon of metal darkness, **Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon**!" Ryuzaki shouted with a big grin as his weak dragon left to be erupted into dark fire as what it appears to be Red-Eyes Black Metal Dragon but it was in a dark/red strips metal with a few red jewel like gems on it. His whole body was sharp and powerful with its red demon eyes and its powerful roar that cause a powerful shock-wave. Jonouchi was both stunned and astonished by the sight of this new monster.

Elsewhere, Yugi also saw in shock to see that monster. He says in thought: "_Where did Ryuzaki got that? It isn't evil... but I got a feeling who someone might have made it._"

Kaiba was smirking while Mokuba was also stunned. The Blue-Eyes duelist says in thought: "_So that's the dragon I've heard of. It was one of others that Pegasus himself did not create or made any announcement about it like that __**Dark Cyber Eltanin**__. Now I wonder, if that idiot dog has the other?_"

**Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon Lvl 10 ATK: 2800 DEF: 2400**

"Oh my god... where the heck did you got that card and where can I get one?" Jonouchi asked in amazement as Ichigo and the res expect Shizuka fell over in an anime fashion. Ryuzaki grins as he says: "I got this card from a man in black a few months ago. With it, I will restore my dragon and become the only Red-Eyes duelist in the world!"

He remembers back as Ryuzaki was walking alone in Domino, in the dark raining day. He had it that he was no longer famous or powerful as he was before Duelist Kingdom and Battle City. He fell on the ground of exhaustion as he thinks back how great he used to be until Jonouchi defeated him and took his dragon from that gamble. Then a man appeared in front of him with a evil smile. He was wearing sunglasses as he hands him a card. It was an powerful card that will grant him the power to defeat anyone.

"It doesn't matter at the moment, I got the power to crush you! First off, I activate my dragon's effect that allows me to Special Summon any Dragon-Type monster in my Hand or Graveyard. I choice Tyrant Dragon, but I must give up **Axe Dragonute** to summon it back!" Ryuzaki commands as his metal dark dragon, as his ax dragon left, to summon back the evil Tyrant Dragon back.

Tyrant Dragon Lvl 8 ATK: 2900 DEF: 2500

"Not done until I activate my **Dino DNA Injection **Trap Card. Now this card becomes equal to my **Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon**. Now my dragon gains 1000ATK and he's now half Dinosaur-Type monster too." He says as he reveals a card that shows a scientist began to inject himself with a Venepuncture that it says ''Dinosaur DNA'' and started to become one. Jonouchi was now worry with this move

"Go **Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon**, attack Red-Eyes Black Metal Dragon with Darkness Metal Flare!" Ryuzaki commanded as his dragon fires a darker version of Flash Flare Blast. Jonouchi couldn't let this attack go as he counter-attacks that: "Trap Card open, Skull Dice! Now by the roll of the die, I can divide your monster's ATK. Get ready to gamble!"

Then his Skull Dice character appear as he tosses his die. If it's one, his dragon's ATK will be okay but if it's 2 or more, then he has to end the attack. The die began to stop as it lands on 2!

"Alright! Now if you wish to attack, your dragon will go down." Jonouchi says as Ryuzaki's dark metal dragon weaken to 1900ATK.

"Not so fast! I activate the second effect of **Dino DNA Injection**. By sending it away, I end my Battle Phase. Plus, I remove my two Gilasaurus so you cannot attack in your next turn." Ryuzaki says as the battle ends with his Trap Card gone. Jonouchi says surprisingly: "Wow Dino, you sure could escape that defeat, twice?"

"Shut Up! I end my turn with that." Ryuzaki commands as his turn ends.

_Duel Screen: Turn 10_ **Jonouchi**: 3600LP H: 0 / Ryuzaki: 1500LP H: 0_

"Okay... I got to draw something good. Draw!" Jonouchi says as he draws his card. Ryuzaki quickly says to him: "I should remain you that you can't attack this round."

Jonouchi ignores that as he knew that. Ichigo was getting to nervous while everyone else were hidden their fear of Jonouchi losing.

"I play Pot of Green to draw two cards!" He shouts as he draws two cards. He was disappointed by the look in his face of his cards, but he got nothing else to pull.

"I summon **Red-Eyes Wyvern** in Defense Mode and a facedown. I'm done for this round" The Red-Eyes duelist says as a smaller version of his Red-Eyes Black Dragon as it took the sky and landed beside his metal version with a facedown behind them.

**Red-Eyes Wyvern Lvl 4 ATK: 1800 DEF: 1200**

_Duel Screen: Turn 11_ Jonouchi: 3600LP H: 0 / **Ryuzaki**: 1500LP H: 0_

"You're mine now! Draw! I activate my metal darkness dragon's ability to Special Summon back Axe Dragonute in Attack Mode!" Ryuzaki started his turn by summoning the black, ax dragon again.

**Axe Dragonute Lvl 4 ATK: 2000 DEF: 1200**

"I play the Spell Card, **Power Slammer** to increase Tyrant Dragon's attack power by 1000ATK extra!" He says as he plays a spell that showed some monsters training in the woods while others traded some secrets to others on the other side.

"Tyrant Dragon, wipe out metal dragon and then that other weakling with Dragon Flame Blast!" Ryuzaki commanded as his dragon unleashes a powerful fire blast first at Jonouchi's metal dragon as it was destroyed and his Life Points drop by 500 points (3100LP). Then, it destroyed **Red-Eyes Wyvern **to dust.

"Now go **Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon**, attack Jonouchi's Life Points directly with Darkness Metal Flare!" Ryuzaki order as his dark metal dragon attacks with his mighty blast right at Jonouchi. He got hit as his Life Points drop to 300LP. Ichigo was now started to faint as this will be the end!

"Go **Axe Dragonute**, attack that fool too!" Ryuzaki commands with a smirk as other monster launches a ax slash right at Jonouchi. Shizuka couldn't see this as Anzu and Hiroto were worrying.

"Think again Dino Loser! Continuous Trap Card open, **Red-Eyes Fiery Revive**! By removing both Red-Eyes Black Metal Dragon and **Red-Eyes Wyvern** from play, I can Special Summon back the great Red-Eyes Black Dragon!" Jonouchi shouts as he reveals a card that showed Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon and Red-Eyes Black Metal Dragon turning to fire orbs to bring back the original Red-Eyes Black Dragon back. Then **Axe Dragonute **attack was canceled out as Jonouchi's Red-Eyes Black Dragon came back from the grave with a mighty roar.

Red-Eyes Black Dragon Lvl 7 ATK: 2400 DEF: 2000

"Plus, I can draw one card too." Jonouchi says as he draws his card. Ichigo sighs of exhaustion to how lucky Jonouchi is while everyone else too. Shizuka was proud on his big brother for how good he gotten.

"You always seems to find a way around this. I end my turn, but you got no shot to defeat me!" Ryuzaki says with a frown to see how good Jonouchi pulls out of defeat again.

_Duel Screen: Turn 12_ **Jonouchi**: 300LP H: 1 / Ryuzaki: 1500LP H: 0_

"_This is it. My last play and if I fail to pull this out... I lose. No way! I got a lot to fight for and this is my only chance to prove in myself to pull it out._" Jonouchi says in thought as he looks at his deck as he begins to draw his card. Yugi was watching carefully while Jenny was staring at that duel. Kaiba didn't care what happened to him as long as he sees if he has it.

"_Come on Jonouchi, you wanted to win this whole tournament and this is your chance to show me you can._" Ichigo says in thought as she was focused to his draw.

"Jonouchi, you can do it." Anzu says softy to him. Hiroto added with some sweat coming down on him: "Go Jonouchi, or your sister might not talk to you or me."

"Big Brother, please win with all you got." Shizuka says as she had her hands folded up together as a pray.

"Here goes... Heart of the Cards, give me a little love here. DRAW!" Jonouchi shouts as he quickly draws his last card. He had his eyes closed when he puts it on his face. He slowly opens them to see him shock. Ichigo starts freaking out that he got nothing, but it wasn't as it turn into a smile.

"Here comes my winning move! First I play the Spell Card, **Soul of the Black Dragons**! With this, I can return the two ''Red-Eyes'' monsters back to my Graveyard." Jonouchi says as he plays a card that showed a dark hole where both Red-Eyes Black Dragon and Red-Eyes B. Chick escape from.

"What's the point with that?" Ryuzaki demanded with an angry tone. Jonouchi then continues explaining as he adds a card from his deck to his Hand: "Because! Because... I can either add Knight of Black Dragons or Lord of the Red in my hand. I choice my Knight of Black Dragons."

"No point to where that's going to lead to!" Ryuzaki demanded again with a much angrier tone. Jonouchi was very annoyed by his demanding, but he smiled instead.

"You know, I had plans to not use this card on anyone except Rich Boy, but I guess today's not my lucky day. But... I guess I got no choice! I activate Polymerization to fuse my Red-Eyes Black Dragon with Knight of Black Dragons." Jonouchi shouted as he held his knight from his hand as it appears to the field. Ryuzaki was getting scared as everyone else was dumbfounded by this.

"What? I never saw that move before. There can't be another Red-Eyes Black Dragon Fusion monster besides the ones we know." Hiroto says in surprise as both Anzu and Shizuka agree. Ichigo wasn't so convince to that.

"Don't joke with me! You're just baffling! There are no other fusions for Red-Eyes expect Black Skull Dragon and Meteor Black Dragon." Ryuzaki explains with facts, but Jonouchi shook his finger that he was wrong.

"Not exactly true. You see, this card I'm going to use is also one of a kind that I won in a Special National Tournament to sell the new collection of Duel Monster cards that Pegasus himself created. I won the whole thing and in return, I got this baby!" Jonouchi says with a smile as he calls a tournament that was very tough, but he won it all.

"Here's go... My Trump Card of my deck! Something that can somehow match to a God himself." Jonouchi shouted which scared the Dino duelist. Then both black dragon and knight flew towards the sky as they began to unite together.

"When the passion of fire and courage are mix to one, it's power becomes infinite by the glow and rage of its Red-Eyes! Become the Burning Symbol of my will! Fusion Summon! Rise and and Descend as my Last Hope, **Red-Eyes Black Sword-Blasting Dragon**!"Jonouchi chanted to the sky as the sky momentary turn dark as red lightning came down with some spark of fire. Then something began to descend to the ground. It look like Red-Eyes Black Dragon, but evolve. Its skin was similar to Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon, but lighter. Its wings were bigger and sharper as its tail was now a super like sharp sword/tail. Its mouth was a bit more bigger with two giant skin bones on both side of it. Its claws were sharp with a red glow on them. The dragon finally roars that it pushed all the dragons Ryuzaki owns and himself too.

**Red-Eyes Black Sword-Blasting Dragon Lvl 12 ATK: 3000 DEF: 2800**

"W-W-What the hell is that?" Ryuzaki shouted as he stares down nervously to Jonouchi's new dragon. Ichigo was truly amazed as well as everyone else. Yugi smiles as he knew his best friend would pull a win. Kaiba was smirking again as his little brother was shocked again.

"_I knew that card existed but who knew that idiot was the owner of it. This tournament might be more interesting if I get the chance to show these fools real power._" Kaiba says in thought as he turns off the duel and continues his journey for more Locator Cards.

"Alright Dino head, get ready to hurt. My new Red-Eyes Fusion Monster has the power to gain 400ATK for every ''Red-Eyes'' Dragon-Type, Warrior-Type and Machine-Type monsters and every ''Knight of the Black Dragons'' and ''Lord of the Red'' in my Graveyard. Because I got those two knights plus three ''Red-Eyes'' Dragon-Type monsters too... that's a grand total of 2000ATK extra!" Jonouchi said as his dragon burst of red aura as its attack power grew to 5000ATK!

"5000ATK? That's more powerful than Kaiba's Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon and almost equal to Mutou's God Cards too!" Ryuzaki shouted in fear to see a monster that surpasses all of his monsters.

"Let's end this! Go Red-Eyes, attack Tyrant Dragon with Inferno Raging Blast Impact!" Jonouchi commands his mighty dragon as it charges up his flames and finally unleashes a ultimate fiery blast at Ryuzaki's dragon. Tyrant Dragon counter-attack with its Dragon Flame Blast, but it was push back as it was destroyed and the Dino-headed duelist lost 1100LP.

"Damn it... At least I survive that blow and I still have a chance to win in my next turn." Ryuzaki said as he exhales from that attack, but saddle that isn't true.

"Nope! My dragon also has the power to attack twice." Jonouchi says with a smile which surprise the Dinosaur duelist very much. The Red-Eyes duelist shouts his final command to his dragon: "Go again Red-Eyes, attack your darker metal version with Inferno Raging Slash Impact!"

The fusion Red-Eyes dragon takes flight as he speeds up and brings a powerful, burning slash that slice right through **Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon **in half and destroys it as Ryuzaki shouted with his Life Points drop to zero.

**Duel Screen: Winner... Jonouchi: 300LP vs. Dinosaur Ryuzaki: 0LP**

Their Duel Disk shut down as Jonouchi's **Red-Eyes Black Sword-Blasting Dragon **left the field and return back to his master's deck. Jonouchi smiles as he lifts his hand and shouts as he lifts his finger up: "WHO'S NUMBER 1! I AM!"

Anzu and Hiroto fake smiles with multiple sweat drops behind their heads as Shizuka was clapping of joy for his brother's win. Ichigo fells on a funny anime fashion as she was very astonished he won. Jonouchi walks to Ryuzaki who got up after falling from his defeat.

"Looks like I won, huh? I guess I'm better suited for being Red-Eyes buddy. Isn't that right huh?" Jonouchi says with a grin of joy as he kisses his dragon card.

"Yeah... I guess you are, but I won't lose to you next time. For now... (Sobs again in his eyes) you can these." The Dino duelist says as tears came out as he hands over his Locator Card and his **Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon**. Jonouchi was surprised with wide eyes.

"You sure? It is your best card than Tyrant Dragon. You should have it." The blond-headed duelist suggest, but Ryuzaki just pushes both cards to his hand. He then said with a hated look: "Don't look down on me. I may have lost that card, but I will defeat you and gain both cards back. For now, you're better suited as the Red-Eyes duelist than me."

Jonouchi was shock as he started grinning. He says as he lifts his hand up to form a fist and says to him: "Then I will have to just prove you I'm the best to have these cards. Thanks... for once maybe.

Ryuzaki ignores that as he leaves in an angry march. Jonouchi smiles that Ryuzaki might be changing, even though he's still the same as usual.

"Now that Jonouchi won... can we go now?" Ichigo finally says as she got up. She just ruin the moment which cause Jonouchi to shout at her: "You just made this ending very bad!"

"NOT MY FAULT!" She shouted back which caused the two to rival in a stare down. Anzu, Hiroto and Shizuka couldn't help but leave or stay until they're done.

Jonouchi was just won his first Locator Card which means he only needs 5 more like Yugi. Plus, Jonouchi has a new Red-Eyes dragon card that will help him to fight anyone off, but he is curious who Ryuzaki was talking about when that person gave him the card.

Up above them, Dark Leader Dragon was staring down on them with a questionable look. He then said to himself in thought: "_Maybe that guy wasn't a good choice. Too bad that card doesn't effect the duelist mind like when one plays a Darkness Card. All well._"

He then left in disappointed, but he does know that blond-headed idiot will be easy to defeat. What exactly will be the Dark Lord's next plan and what will the next duel bring in Battle City 2?

**To be continued****… **

**(ENDING 2: The Afternoon of that Day (Ano Hi no Gogo in it's Japanese name) by Masami Okui from Yu-Gi-Oh! DM)**

**Here are the new cards that were use in this duel: **

**New Cards: _=Real Card *=Fake Card that I made up or a friend of mines in Fan Fiction**

* * *

**Jonouchi's new cards: **

***Alligator Blade- Type: Equip Spell Card (A card I thought would be handy for Jonouchi's Alligator's Sword.)**

Effect: This card can only be equip with a monster that has "Alligator" in its name. When you play a Spell Card, the monster gains 500ATK. When you play a Trap Card, the monster gains 500ATK. Those effects only work once when it is equipped.

**_Dragon Nails- Type: Equip Spell Card (I wanted to improve this card because it hasn't been used for a long time and was only used in Season 1 of Yu-Gi-Oh!)**

Effect: This card can only be equal to a DARK Attribute monster with ''Dragon'' in their name. That monster gains 600ATK and DEF.

Note to all: Graceful Dice and Skull Dice effects are from the Anime and Manga version, not the real TGC versions. So, its multiple and divide by the chosen monster by the roll of the die until the End Phase.

**_Red-Eyes Wyvern- Lvl 4, ATK: 1800, DEF: 1600, ATT: WIND, Type: Dragon/Effect**

Effect: During your End Phase, if you did not Normal Summon or Set a monster this turn, you can remove from play this card from your Graveyard to Special Summon 1 "Red-Eyes" monster from your Graveyard, except "Red-Eyes B. Chick".

***Red-Eyes Fiery Revive- Type: Continuous Trap Card**

Effect: By removing two ''Red-Eyes'' monsters in your Graveyard from play except ''Red-Eyes B. Chick'', Special Summon 1 ''Red-Eyes Black Dragon'' from your Graveyard to the field. You can also draw one. Then you must equip this card to the Special Summon monster. If this card or the equal monster are destroyed, then the other is also destroyed too.

***Soul of the Black Dragons- Type: Normal Spell Card**

Effect: When there is one or more ''Red-Eyes'' monster that is Remove from Play, you can send it or them back to your Graveyard. Then you can add one ''Knight of Dark Dragons'' or ''Lord of the Red'' to your Hand as long as there is 1 Red-Eyes Black Dragon on your field.

* * *

**Dinosaur Ryuzaki's new cards: **

***Jurassic Eggs- Type: Normal Trap Card**

Effect: When your Dinosaur-Type monster was destroyed in battle and you have no monsters on your field, you can Special Summon two **Dino Egg Tokens **on your field.

***Dino Egg Token- Lvl 3, ATK: 500, DEF: 2000, ATT: EARTH, Type: Dinosaur/Token**

Effect: This are only summoned by the effects of **Jurassic Eggs**. If you tribute this card to Tribute Summon a Dinosaur-Type monster, you can draw one card.

**_Twin-Headed Behemoth- Lvl 3, ATK: 1500, DEF: 1200, ATT: WIND, Type: Dragon/Effect**

Effect: If this card is destroyed and sent from the field to the Graveyard, Special Summon it during the End Phase of this turn with 1000 ATK and 1000 DEF. You can only use this effect once per Duel.

**_Axe Dragonute- Lvl 4, ATK: 2000, DEF: 1200, ATT: DARK, Type: Dragon/Effect**

Effect: If this card attacks, it is changed to Defense Position at the end of the Damage Step.

**_Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon- Lvl 10, ATK: 2800, DEF: 2400, ATT: DARK, Type: Dragon/Effect (Now it belongs to Jonouchi and his deck)**

**(Normal Standard) **Effect: You can remove from play 1 Dragon-Type monster you control to Special Summon this card. Once per turn, during your Main Phase, you can Special Summon 1 Dragon-Type monster, except "Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon", from your hand or Graveyard.

***Dino DNA Injection- Type: Normal Trap Card**

Effect: When activated, this card becomes a Equip card that must be equip to one monster on your field. The selected monster will now be treated as a Dinosaur-Type monster and gains 1000ATK. By removing this card and sending it to the Graveyard, you can end the Battle Phase. By removing two Dinosaur-Type monsters in your Graveyard from play after this card was sent away, your opponent cannot enter their next Battle Phase.

***Power Slammer- Type: Normal Spell Card**

Effect: This card increases the attack of one monster on the field to 1000ATK. If you choice the opponent's monster, then you can draw one card.

* * *

**Card of the Day:**

**Jonouchi's new and strongest trump card, his own hope: **

***Red-Eyes Black Sword-Blasting Dragon- Lvl 12, ATK: 3000, DEF: 2800, ATT: DARK, Type: Dragon/Fusion/Effect**

Effect: ''Red-Eyes Black Dragon'' + ''Knight of Dark Dragons'' or ''Lord of the Red

A Fusion Summon of this card can only be conducted with the above Fusion Material Monsters. This card gains 400ATK for every monster that has ''Red-Eyes'', ''Knight of Dark Dragons'' or ''Lord of the Red'' in your Graveyard that are also Dragon-Type, Warrior-Type or Machine-Type monsters. This card can also attack twice per turn.

* * *

Thank you for another great episode. I thank those who are helping me get this story notice and enjoy it. For those who love it, please review my story and give me your opinions or thoughts to it. The next episode... the revenge of the false magician Arkana! The evil magician returns for his payback on Yugi by using the very person he loves to die. Can Yugi defeat the revive Rare Hunter and save Ichigo and himself from his crazy vengeance! Here's Yugi, Ichigo, Arkana and Yami Yugi for Today's Preview!

Yugi: SIGH! What a day today was and I haven't really duel yet.

Ichigo: SIGH! Me too because Jonouchi's duel stress me out. At least we're...

Yugi: We're what Ichigo-kun? Ichigo-kun? ICHIGO!

Arkana: HAHAHA! We meet again, Yugi!

Yugi: Arkana! Should have figure Marik by Dark Leader Dragon's command would pull a move like that!

Arkana: Of course! I want to destroy you and the only way is to duel you and you see how much it means to lose someone.

Yugi: There's a difference between us and that's...

Yami Yugi: I will always love and care about Ichigo! Prepare to duel Arkana because I will defeat you!

Arkana: FINE! Prepare to be send to the shadows!

Yami Yugi: Not going to happen! Not now or ever! Next time in Yugioh! Dragon Knight Reborn: The Battle of Magicians! Yugi vs Arkana, The Prove of the One and Only True Magician Hero! Duel Stand By... To a Stronger Miracle!

Ichigo: AH! Ouch! Why does this happen to me and not the apprentice. Whatever, go Yugi-kun! Remember to Read and Review! Until Next Time!


	25. 24: The Lame Magician, The Real Magician

**Yu-Gi-Oh! : Dragon Knight Reborn!**

_**Created by: DragonKnight15**_

**Disclaimer: This story is a copyright from me. I also may have used other plots from other authors. Almost all characters, objects, names, places, powers, moves, events, plots and weapons are not original worked. They were already made from other manga, anime and cartoon stories. They are also already copyrights that I do not own. This story is an anime story. P.S.****This story is also a crossover of other anime/cartoon stories like Naruto Shippuden, Bleach, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Sonic X plus other Sonic video game plots and characters, Danny Phantom, FullMetal Alchemist, Sailor Moon, Pok****émon**** and others more. Others like Doctor Who at the moment, later on. Later on this volume, I am using Erika Aoyama and Mew Erika from Redwallfan2000 from Fan as one of the other characters in this anime story. Ichigo Momomiya has also the name of "Tokadul" and she is 16 years old than 13 like in the anime. ****This is not also a copy of either any "Dragon knight" or "Dragon Knights" stories, but it's weird that I never heard of them until now. It is my idea, even if the names of it are weird. Some characters will have, sometimes, a short written name. ****Most names are in their Japanese or English versions. If you don't get it, look at in the Internet.**** Note: Most Duel Monster card names will be in their English names. ****Also, most cards effects are change into their anime version.**

Hello Readers, this is episode 24 of the main arc of this volume, The Endless Fights: A new tournament, the ghost ruling, the snake of the shadows and the battles against all Darkness! Hope you love it! Have fun! And remember to review! **P.S. I do not own them all or any of them except this crossover story, so I wrote the band's or artist's name that wrote that song which I do not own again.**

* * *

**Here's the intro: The Earth... is a great place where humanity and all other creatures live and learn to evolve little by little, but this great world has Darkness in it too. Evil beings who wish to conquer this world and everyone. **

**Only one being stood against them to show everyone the power of light and hope, but this great mythical dragon wasn't able to stop them. He gave his powers and hope to a human that was known by his name, the Dragon Knight! **

**Before this hero also met his end, he gave the legendary Dragon Sword and his hopes and dreams to the next knight, his youngest son who is destined to become a legend by the sides of his comrades and his love. This hero... is the Hero of Light, the Last Dragon Knight of Light!**

* * *

**(OPENING 2: by Masami Okui from Yu-Gi-Oh! DM) **

**Volume 1: Episode 24: ****The Battle of Magicians! Yugi vs Arkana, The Prove of the One and Only True Magician Hero!**

**In the previous episode of DKR****:**

_Battle City V3 continues its battle as Jonouchi dueled off against the troublesome Dinosaur Ryuzaki. The duel was intense, including that Ryuzaki summoned the powerful __**Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon**__. Even so, Jonouchi pulled a miracle using his new trump card, __**Red-Eyes Black Sword-Blasting Dragon**__! Jonouchi won and gained his first Locator Card plus the powerful dragon too!_

_What new duel will happen today for our heroes? It's Yugi's round again as he must endure the evil magician Arkana. What exactly will happen now?_

**And now the episode begins****... a few hours later from the last episode, again:**

It was close to sunset as Yugi rested at a bench on small Domino National Park for how exhausted he was from the work he thought he did for Jenny. She never talks about her job or work so it's just plain weird. They were actually buying some supplies for for job and she was on a public phone for a long while which was annoying. He met up with Jonouchi and the rest half three hours later after leaving. Jonouchi decided to duel someone else as he needed to caught up to Kaiba. So... Yugi was with Ichigo who wanted to stay with her favorite guy besides Masaya.

"SIGH! I'm... tired. Maybe its best if I duel someone tomorrow. What do you think?" Yugi asked his red hair pig-tail girl who was thinking about something. She was a lot thoughtful to herself since they arrived. Yugi got worry by this as he asked her again: "Ichigo? Are you okay?"

"Huh? Yeah! I'm... just thinking about what my uncle... I mean what Dark Leader Dragon is up to? I'm not sure, but my Mew senses have improved since our training and because of that, I'm more able to sense any Dark Lord presences or any dark aura around me... half the time of course." Ichigo says with a wondering look in her face.

"Me too... but that only work with the Millennium Puzzle. But with my Dragon Knight powers, it's much more advance and powerful." Yugi says with a smile. This made Ichigo smile too by how cheerful he is towards others.

"So Yugi-kun, what do you think Jenny wanted to buy so many supplies and make that call for a long time?" Ichigo asked which was another thing that she was wondering about. Yugi nudge as he still had no idea why his sister is like that; it's very odd and weird for her.

"Anyway... you want to grab something to eat?" He asked her which made the Mew Heroine to nod very happy. They got up as they started walking out of there until Ichigo saw something odd near a bench. She saw to what it could be a magician's magic box. She then changed her course as she walked towards it. Yugi felt something was wrong as he turned to see Ichigo looking at that box.

"Wow! I wonder why there's a box here? Pretty cool, huh Yugi-kun?" Ichigo says to the tri-color hair hero who was suspicious about that. It looks like the box from the card Mystic Box but not just that, but it was also used by someone who he and Yami duel. He tried to remember back who it was as Ichigo opened up the large box.

"Hey Yugi-kun, I'm going inside this funny box to see if I do disappear. Kinda funny huh?" She says as she giggles of how silly it was if she did disappear. She enters inside it as she closes the door as she winks to Yugi before closing. Yugi then started thinking again, until it finally hit him with worry.

"Wait Ichigo! This could be..." He was saying until the box itself fell apart as there was no Ichigo there or anymore. Yami appear as Yugi had a stun mouth, anime fashion look on him.

"A trap? Great... just great!" He says with frustration as he quickly runs to where the broken box was. Then a paper flew to the air as it lands on Yugi's hands. Both he and the Pharaoh read it as it says:

"**Dear fake owner of Dark Magician,**

** If you know who I am, I congratulate you but it was too little too late! If you want to see that girl again, you know where to meet me. I'll be waiting for my revenge, so you there!**

** Sign, your next and final opponent.**"

"_Great... we know who it is so lets go and save your girlfriend._" Yami says in thought which cause Yugi to blush.

"SHE'S MY FRIEND! Let's go anyway!" Yugi says as his Yin-Yang Dragon eyes appear again as he quickly runs for his ''princess'' to save her from the evil wizard he knows. Yugi will and has always been a nerd... in his own special way. After a 15-20 minutes later, Yugi arrives at an abandoned card store which the doors were opened.

"_A trap right?_" Yugi asked mentally to Yami who agreed. Both enter the store as the doors close themselves up. It was very dark as both were unable to see where they were walking or stepping. Then lights flash on his face as he was seeing another box in front of them. Yugi is getting tired of these tricks.

"Enough of this! Show yourself because I know it's you, Arkana!" The young Dragon Knight demanded as the a laugh appeared. Then a smoke screen appeared around the box as it and the box itself disappear to be replace with a large man who's wearing a matching red suit with a white blue/black strips on some parts especially on his mask and some on his top hat. He was wearing a Duel Disk on his right wrist and a evil grin on his face.

"We meet huh, Yugi Mutou! I still haven't forgotten the defeat you place on me and how you rob me of my chance to have my fiancee back!" The masked magician known as Arkana says with a evil grin. He was too confidant that he noticed Yugi was paying attention as he was looking around for Ichigo.

"HEY! Listen to my revenge's speech!" Arkana demanded as Yugi turns around to see him with a serious expression. He says to the old man: "It seems Marik brought you back from death with Dark Leader Dragon's help. I really don't care about your plans or your evil revenge payback on me because all I want is Ichigo-kun okay and here right now."

"Oh! It seems you of all people found someone you truly love huh? Well... it doesn't matter as I have her tight and she will die unless you duel me. I will defeat you this time, gain your Egyptian God Cards and send you to the forever lasting shadows with one leg!" Arkana says with a evil laugh that Yugi didn't care about.

"Okay... but I warn you, you're going to lose! Millennium Puzzle activate!" Yugi shouted as his puzzle glow in a golden light as he became Yami Yugi. The Dragon Hero says to the evil magician: "Prepare yourself Arkana because I refuse to let you take Momomiya-san and I will defeat you again and again until you stop doing your evil deeds."

"I don't care either... you little runt! Follow me in my special room like before, your friend is...(chuckling) hanging around." Arkana says angrily but then ended it with a evil smile as he walks to a set of stairs. Yami Yugi know where they lead, so he follows him down. The Dragon Knight was thinking his plan over as they walk down. He knows that lame magician's moves and strategies all to well, so he must be cautions for whatever he throws at him.

They arrive to the last step where Arkana open the giant metal door where the ruins of his special duel stage was and still is with those magical and deathly buzzsaws are set and ready to send the loser to the shadows and with one leg foot. The first thing Yami Yugi noticed as he enter was Ichigo hanging on a tight well, metal chain restricts around her.

"Yugi-kun... I'm sorry for that stupid move I made to get us in this... weird situation. At least I got one arm free; what a lame magician that freak is." She says with a small smile as she lifts her right arm which was free. Yami Yugi smiles as she's a cheerful girl to not get that stop her.

"Don't worry Ichigo, I'll get you down there but I think the weird magician has other plans of course." He say seriously as he turns to see Arkana smirking. The former magician walks to his spot as he says while holding a control on his hand: "Smart kid for knowing me too well. If I ever press this button here, I will release her to drop her in a acid tank that will appear from the ground. And don't try anything fun; Master Marik warn me of your special powers Yugi. The only way you're going to save her is by defeating me."

"Great... I wish I can reach my Mew Pendant to go Mew Mew, break these chains and defeat that weirdo!" Ichigo shouted as she feels it was her fault this is happening. Yami and Yugi simply look at her with a wondering face.

"What? Is there something on my face?" Ichigo asked to him. Yami Yugi simply responds: "No... it's just that it sounds like a very good idea to have your pendant close to your neck."

She smiles that he like it. Then Arkana shouts at the tri-color hero: "Enough of this nonsense! If you want your little friend alive, then duel me now!"

"Alright, I already told you I got no choice so I accept your challenge Arkana! I should tell you now... I will not lose if you have Ichigo as a hostage, I will DEFEAT YOU!" Yami Yugi declares as he activates his Duel Disk and sets on his spot.

"Fine, that's all I wanted to hear. Prepare to witness the true owner of Dark Magician! Hahaha!" Arkana shouted with a laugh. Yami Yugi then draws his top card of his deck and shouted as he revealed his Dark Magician from a side way to then revealed Dark Magician Girl behind her master: "You never learn because a true magician always protects his partners, including his assistant. Remember how I first defeated you."

Arkana grit his teeth on how painful and unacceptable it was when he lost to that Dark Magician Girl, the same female magician that brought his close to victory move to a defeat. He will destroy Yugi and his deck of weak monsters for good as he activates his Duel Disk. Even though Ichigo was up-side down and the blood of her feet is going to her head, she knew Yugi wouldn't lose to this wannabe. Both duelists shuffle their decks separated as they knew their first time when they each shuffle the others deck.

"Duel System On! Duel Terminal Set! DUEL!" Both Yami Yugi and Arkana shouted as they draw their 5 cards. Their Duel Disk sent a signal to the Duel Terminal that connect to the Internet for all to see in the Live show of Duel TV! Yami Yugi then asked with a curious look: "Hey Arkana, did you know that Kaiba's new Duel System is the improvement of every mistake that the old one had?"

"What about it? You know no one will see this duel of ours because the protected firewall protecting the whole building... unless it works around it?" Arkana said with a worry face. Yami Yugi nudges as he wasn't sure, but he was as Seto Kaiba pick up Yugi's Duel Disk signal when he would duel. He enter his system to find that he's dueling a weird mask man.

"_So Mutou's dueling huh? And he's dueling one of Marik's Rare Hunters. Interesting, he'll be fine. I'll let this slid so that Rare Hunter learns that he shouldn't mess with my one and only rival._" The Blue-Eyes duelist said as he turns it off knowing Yugi will win.

**Duel Screen: Yugi: 4000LP vs. Arkana: 4000LP**

"Okay... why not you start first... because this chains are tighter than before" Yami Yugi suggested as he tries to find a comfortable part of his leg to feel right. Ichigo had a stun look by how unprepared he was which meant Arkana isn't so tough.

"Very well... fool, I will start your destruction first! My turn, draw!" Arkana says with a smirk as he draws his card to start the duel off.

_Duel Screen: Turn 1_ Yugi: 4000LP H: 5 / **Arkana**: 4000LP H: 6_

"I'll start my turn off by playing **Graceful Charity**. Now I draw three cards to then discard two." Arkana plays his card as he draws and discards too. He was smirking as he already sent one of his Dark Magicians away so now all he needs to do is play his combo.

"Now I summon **Ex-Magician **in attack mode. I set one card and that will be enough." The evil magician says as he sets one card in horizontal position and summon a black coated magician with a ''X'' mark in front of his top hat and coat.

_Duel Screen: Turn 2_ **Yugi**: 4000LP H: 5 / Arkana: 4000LP H: 4_

Yami Yugi had a feeling that he has a combo to use to summon his own Dark Magician. He must be careful to not make a mistake, for him and Ichigo's stake!

"My turn, draw!" Yami Yugi shouted as he draws his top card. He quickly plays one of his cards: "I activate my Mystical Space Typhoon Quick-Play Spell Card to destroy your facedown!"

Then a giant whirlwind strike at Arkana's facedown as it reveals itself as Dark Renewal. Arkana was enraged by his move as he predicted his combo too soon. Ichigo smiles even though her eyes were spinning around a little.

"I then summon **Defender, The Magical Knight** in Attack Mode!" Yami Yugi says as a blue/golden strips and a few red orbs with a giant shield and a small sword was summoned on Yugi's field. Then the orb on his shield started glowing as he gain one Spell Counter.

**Defender, The Magical Knight Lvl 4 ATK: 1600 DEF: 2000**

"Battle! Go Defender, strike that magician down!" Yami Yugi orders as his magician charges and slice Arkana's **Ex-Magician** in half as his Life Points drop by 200LP. Then the buzzsaw of Arkana was moving, but only for a inch as he only lose very few Life Points.

"I activate the effect of **Ex-Magician** whenever he is destroyed in battle or by a effect. I can now Special Summon to more **Ex-Magicians** in attack mode!" Arkana says as he took two more those magicians from his Deck on his Field.

**Ex-Magician(x2) Lvl 4 ATK: 1400 DEF: 1000**

"I set one card to finish my turn off. Your move now." Yami Yugi says with a smirk as Arkana was still pissed by his opponent's move.

_Duel Screen: Turn 3_ Yugi: 4000LP H: 3 / **Arkana**: 3800LP H: 4_

"My draw then!" Arkana says as he draws his card. He smiles as he pulls it. Now he can summon his magician with the right move.

"I'll start by playing **Monster Reincarnation** to re-add the Dark Magician I discarded by discarding another card in his place." Arkana says as he did. Yami Yugi then added with serious look: "Or do you mean intended of discarding it. You expected that play with your mess up deck."

Arkana was yet again enraged by his intelligent mind, but that wouldn't stop him.

"I tribute both **Ex-Magicians** to Tribute Summon my real and the only ace Dark Magician!" Arkana says as both magicians left as his red and gold strip and white hair version of Yugi's own Dark Magician was summoned on the field with a evil smirk on his face.

Dark Magician Lvl 7 ATK: 2500 DEF: 2100

"Prepare yourself Yugi Mutou, because you will not be leaving this place alive or better yet you will... to the shadows with one less foot! HAHAHA!" Arkana shouted with a evil laugh which Yami Yugi didn't like. He will not let this happen, ever!

* * *

_**Commercial Break: (This I got from the Bakugan Battle Brawlers series which I do not own!**_

_**Arkana: You're about to learn who the real master of Dark Magician is going to be!**_

_**Yami Yugi: That's something you're truly wrong about! I will defeat you with my bonds of everyone and of my Dark Magician too!**_

* * *

Things are looking bad as Arkana has just summon his Dark Magician, but Yami Yugi refuses to let that stop him.

"Time to inflict pain! Dark Magician, attack that Defender with Dark Magic Burst!" Arkana commanded his evil magician as he fires a dark blast at Yami Yugi's monster. The attack hit as Yami Yugi's Life Points drop to 3100LP and his buzzsaw got one hundred close to the 3000LP point. The attack clear up as Defender was still in play which made the former magician upset again.

"I used **Defender, The Magical Knight's** special effect by removing one Spell Counter. Whenever one of my Spellcaster-Type monsters are close to destruction, I can remove that counter to prevent it from being destroy. I used it on Defender to save him from be destroy, but I still lost Life Points." Yami Yugi explains to him.

"Fine... I'll end my turn with a facedown." Arkana says with a frown as he sets one card on the field.

_Duel Screen: Turn 4_ **Yugi**: 3100LP H: 3 / Arkana: 3800LP H: 2_

"My turn, draw!" The young Dragon Knight shouts as he draws his top card. He smiles as he drew a card that will help him in this duel.

"I play Pot of Greed to draw two cards." He says as he draws his cards. Then he immediately summon a white, puffy monster on the field.

"I Special Summon Watapon by using his effect whenever I draw him with a card's effect. Next I tribute both monsters to Tribute Summon my ace, The real Dark Magician!" Yami Yugi says as both monsters disappear in a light as the real, purple magician of magicians was summoned on his master's side in his folded arm pose with a smirk.

Dark Magician Lvl 7 ATK: 2500 DEF: 2100

Ichigo was smiling as she was seeing the battle against the same magician monsters. This was to determine who is the real owner of Dark Magician. She says in thought with a smile: "_Yugi-kun is amazing. I know he will win... but I hope he wins before I take permanent damage in my head._

"I next follow up by setting one facedown. I end my turn with that." Yami Yugi says as he lays his facedown.

_Duel Screen: Turn 5_ Yugi: 3100LP H: 2 / **Arkana**: 3800LP H: 2_

Arkana was disliking this as he must defeat Yugi's Dark Magician, but it won't be easy. He didn't say a word as he draws his card.

"Arkana, what will it take to stop this madness of yours? Your fiancee, Catherine was it... she wouldn't want you to throw your life to revenge and listening to someone who will order you to kill you. You may have done something wrong to throw her away, but it doesn't mean you shouldn't fine her again." Yami Yugi says to the former magician who grit his teeth as he remembers the pain he went through.

"Shut up! It was because of you I lost my chance and now the only thing I want is to see you dead! Then you will understand how much is when you fail someone like that young lady who will join you. You will eventually fail her, and you make the same mistake I did. That's why it's so twisted and ironic this duel is. I set one card, turn ended!" Arkana shouted angrily as he didn't want to talk anymore as another card was set.

_Duel Screen: Turn 6_ **Yugi**: 3100LP H: 2 / Arkana: 3800LP H: 2_

"You're wrong about how much Yugi cares about Ichigo. In winning or in defeat, she will never give up in him and he won't either. That's why I will defeat you, not just to see who's the better Dark Magician duelist but to save both! My turn, draw!" Yami Yugi shouted as he draws his card. Both Ichigo and Yugi in his spirit/ghost form were in shocked by how much the Pharaoh had fate in him. It's like... he wants to push Yugi's fate with hers in a way.

"You might notice something similar with this card. I summon Magician's Valkyria in Defense Mode." He shouted as he summons his other female magician who look a bit younger to the real Dark Magician Girl but also serious as she nods to both her masters. Arkana hated those magician wannabes so much!

"I end my turn. Unless you plan to attack, go right away if you have the courage to do so." Yami Yugi says with a smirk which made the Rare Hunter more mad as he already was.

_Duel Screen: Turn 7_ Yugi: 3100LP H: 2 / **Arkana**: 3800LP H: 2_

"I will win! I draw! I set one card." Arkana says as he draws and sets another facedown on his field. Ichigo was curious why those three set cards are.

"You have no business to change my mind! I end my turn." Arkana says with dislike again. Why is this kid, the same he fought and only care but to win, is actually worry about him and wants to fight for not just his friends but this girl too.

_Duel Screen: Turn 8_ **Yugi**: 3100LP H: 2 / Arkana: 3800LP H: 2_

"I do if you keep this up. My turn, draw. I set one card and that will be enough this round." Yami Yugi responds as he draws and then sets his own facedown.

Ichigo couldn't take it with so many facedowns. There are already three of them in play in each field. It must be their plan or they wouldn't wait this long. She knows Yugi will win, but she's not so sure about her brain cells.

"_Please hurry up Yugi-kun... damn! I wish I had my Mew Pendant close to my neck!_" She shouts in her head as it was getting red.

_Duel Screen: Turn 9_ Yugi: 3100LP H: 2 / **Arkana**: 3800LP H: 2_

"Time to get this over with Yugi. My draw." Arkana says as he draws his card. This the moment where they will fight off.

"I'll start by equipping Dark Magician with **Dark Spear** Equip Spell Card." He said as his magician's specter was replaced with a dark giant and pointy spear. That took both Yugi and Yami back in their final duel against each other, expect this was different because now his monster can do piercing damage.

"I next play **Twin Dark Swords** Equip Spell Card. Now my Dark Magician can attack twice!" Arkana said as his magician's spear was replaced with two, long swords.

"Battle! First attack Magician's Valkyria with Twin Dark Magic Slashes!" The former magician order as his monster grins evilly as he charges at Yami Yugi's monster.

"I activate my **Magical Hats**! Now I can summon three **Magical Hat Tokens** as my Magician's Valkyria will be set within them in random. Try to make you pick." Yami Yugi smiles as his 4 hats appear and one went on top of his magician as they quickly changes places. Arkana expected this as he counters that: "Not so fast as I reveal my Counter Trap Card, **Anti-Reflection Burst**! Now I can negate my opponent's Trap Card and now my opponent's will lose 500LP for each Spell or Trap card you use this round."

(The card's design shows a dark mirror reflecting the power of Mirror Force and then launching a powerful blast at the foe.)

Yami Yugi's card was destroyed as Arkana's Dark Magician reset his attack. He couldn't play a card or he'll lose Life Points, but either way... he has no choice.

"I activate my **Magical Barrier Force**! Now I equip this card to Magician's Valkyria to then remove it so all of my Spellcaster-Type monsters are protected from destroy this round." Yami Yugi says as he uses another new one he used against Yami Bakura that showed a magician placing a protected magic shield around himself from all multiple attacks. However, **Anti-Reflection Burst **activated as Yami Yugi's Life Points descend to 2600LP. Then Arkana's Dark Magician attacks Magician's Valkyria who survive destruction, but Yami Yugi lost 900LP.

"Attack again!" Arkana commanded as his magician launches another attack on the same monster. The attack hit as Yami Yugi got inflicted by another 900LP. Ichigo was scared that this Arkana is pushing her Yugi-kun to his limit. She was more scared as that deathly buzzsaw was now pass a little off the 1000LP mark.

"I guess all that talk of you winning was nothing! I'll end my turn with that." Arkana says with a smirk as he has the advantage and he's about to win in the next round. There's nothing to worry now!

_Duel Screen: Turn 10_ **Yugi**: 800LP H: 2 / Arkana: 3800LP H: 1_

"You're so sure you will win huh?" Yami Yugi finally says with a smile which surprise the evil magician very much. He's lying! There's no way he can win!

"My turn, draw!" The tri-color hero says with a smile. He wasn't planning to go all out, but now he doesn't have a choice.

"I'm about to go all out, get ready! I scarifies Magician's Valkyria to Tribute Summon the magician's assistant, Dark Magician Girl!" Yami Yugi says as his female magician left as the original assistant magician was summoned beside her master in her cute pose. Arkana grit his teeth by how much he hated that monster while Ichigo was star stun again.

Dark Magician Girl Lvl 6 ATK: 2000 DEF: 1700

"I then equipped Dark Magician with Magic Formula which increases his attack by 700ATK!" Yami Yugi plays his equip card to boost his ace up! Arkana wasn't worry as he reveals his other facedown: "Trap Card open, **Dark Magic Specter**! Now my Dark Magician will gain 1000ATK, so nothing will defeat him now!"

(Note: The card's design shows a powerful, purple specter that was created with dark magic of all powerful magicians.)

Yami Yugi was impressed he had a card just in case he power-up his Dark Magician, but big mistake. He then reveals one of famous cards he used with Yusei and Judai against Paradox to win: "I reveal my counter-attack! Trap Card open, Dark Spiral Force! This card doubles the attack of one of my monsters as long as Dark Magician is in play. I boost Dark Magician Girl's attack by 4000ATK."

Arkana was shocked that his move didn't work and now he's going to get it. Yami Yugi orders his fateful female magician: "Go get him Dark Magician Girl, defeat Arkana's evil magician with Dark Burning Heart Burst!"

Dark Magician Girl nodded as she held up her wand and fired her signature attack on Arkana's Dark Magician that was destroyed him as Arkana's Life Points drop by 500LP. (3300LP)

"Not done yet as my Dark Magician attacks with his Dark Magic Burst!" Yami Yugi commanded as his ace magician fired his dark energy blast at Arkana that stunned him as his Life Points drop to 100LP.

"I set one card. Turn end. Give up Arkana, the true master of Dark Magician is the only one who trust him and believes in him no matter what the odds!" Yami Yugi says as he lay down a hidden card behind both magicians.

Arkana was sure that Yugi set him up with that combo even thought his Life Points drop hard. He did it all to just summon his other magician and defeat his own. He then says as the buzzsaw got closer to him: "Never... I reveal the Trap Card **Magician's Soul Charge**. Now by removing Magician of Black Chaos from my hand from play, I can gain his ATK to my Life Points as long as I lost my Dark Magician in battle."

(The card's design showed Dark Magician's spirit giving life to his master.)

His Life Points increase to 2900LP and the buzzsaw went reverse way to 100 less of the 3000LP mark.

_Duel Screen: Turn 11_ Yugi: 800LP H: 0 / **Arkana**: 2900LP H: 0_

"I am going to enjoy this and to destroy you as I can draw twice thanks to my **Magician's Soul Charge **effect." Arkana says as he draws two cards more. He then follows up by using another card: "I play my own **Pot of Avarice** Spell Card. I can now select 5 Monster cards, other than my Dark Magician, in my Graveyard to add them back to my deck. Next I shuffle my deck to then draw two cards."

Yami Yugi was worried because when Arkana shuffles, he'll get what he wants with his cheating way. He then drew his two cards as he smiles at one very strangely.

"Now I play Monster Reborn to bring back Dark Magician on my field!" Arkana says as his magician returns with a evil grin. Yami Yugi wasn't worry because he will defeat him again and again until he stays down for good!

Dark Magician Lvl 7 ATK: 2500 DEF: 2100

"You are a very annoying opponent I have ever dealt with... but I will advance my power even further! I tribute Dark Magician to summon a very special card Master Marik gave me... a Darkness Card! I call upon the bloom of total darkness to ignite this world to a new age of the Dark Arts! Come forth and descend with greater power of magic... **Darkness Magician**!" Arkana shouted as his Dark Magician was then consume by dark aura that made him screamed in pain. Yami Yugi and Ichigo were shocked as well as Yugi's two magicians. Then a evil laugh emerge from the dark fog as a dark, clothed warlock was summoned with a evil looking specter that was half scythe. He had dark, pure dark hair with a evil grin as the same dark aura surrounded him and the former magician.

**Darkness Magician Lvl 10 ATK: 2900 DEF: 2400**

"_Not good. I hate Dark Leader Dragon's Darkness Cards so much!_" Yugi says in thought with an angry expression that Yami agree. Arkana then said with a distorted, crazy voice like many others: "FEELING THE FEAR OF SEEING A MONSTER OF PURE DARKNESS HUH!"

"Arkana... why did you use a card like that! It will consume you and make you into a monster. Don't use it or you'll use your life!" Yami Yugi explains to him which he didn't care about.

"Never! I AM MORE POWERFUL THAN EVER BEFORE THANKS TO THIS CARD. I am the true master of all magicians and I will prove it! I send Beckon of Darkness from my hand away to activate the power of **Darkness Magician** to destroy all of your Spell and Trap Cards!" Arkana says as he discards his card which caused his evil magician to fire multiple fire balls at Yami Yugi's field.

"I quickly reveal my Magical Pigeon card to return Dark Magician Girl to..." Yami Yugi was saying but then his card blew up to bits which surprise him very much. He then heard Arkana laughing evilly as he explains another thing about his darker magician: "I should have explain that my magician has THE MOST STRONGEST EFFECT TO NEGATE ALL OF YOUR CARD EFFECTS!"

All cards were destroyed as Dark Magician's attack decrease back to his original attack while Magic Formula's second effect didn't work. Yami Yugi was scared about this as he narrow his eyes at Dark Magician Girl. First off, if that card had the power to negate any card then why not first use Beckon of Darkness to destroy Dark Magician, or did he knew it wouldn't work or he couldn't think right.

"BATTLE! I WILL SHOW YOU WHICH MAGICIAN IS BETTER! **DARKNESS MAGICIAN**, destroy Yugi's Dark Magician with DARKNESS MAGIC ATTACK!" Arkana commanded evilly as his evil magician charged and unleashed a powerful dark sphere ball that destroyed Yugi's magician. He felt the blow as his Life Points drop to 400LP.

"I END MY TURN WITH THAT! THERE IS NOTHING YOU CAN DO TO WIN! HAHAHA!" Arkana shouted again with a evil laugh as his turn came to an end.

_Duel Screen: Turn 12_ **Yugi**: 400LP H: 0 / Arkana: 2900LP H: 0_

Ichigo was very scared now because Yugi's plan backfire. Even though Dark Magician Girl's attack boost up to 2600ATK, but it's not enough to defeat that evil Darkness monster. However, that didn't stop Yugi or Yami to surrender!

"Arkana... if you chose to continue this duel then I have no choice but to defeat you and save you and Ichigo-kun!" The tri-color hair hero says to the Rare Hunter as he must win for so many things!

"Heart of the Cards... guide me to make a miracle! My turn, DRAW!" Yami Yugi shouted as he draws his card. He then smiles as he created his path of his victory!

(Soundtrack... please play: Yu-Gi-Oh! Passionate Duelists! I do not own this song)

"I play this new one, the Spell Card **Miracle Shooter of Dreams and Hope**! With this card, I reduce the ATK of your magician in half!" Yami Yugi says as he plays a spell that shows hundreds, no thousands of wishing stars as many people wish upon them.

"FOOL! I CAN NOW ACTIVATE **DARKNESS MAGICIAN'S **EFFECT TO NEGATE THAT LITTLE MOVE LEAVING YOU WITH NOTHING!" Arkana shouts with a evil smirk as his dark, evil magician counters that card and destroys it to pieces. Ichigo couldn't believe that his last move fail.

"It's over! You lost..." Arkana was saying until Yami Yugi's **Miracle Shooter of Dreams and Hope** appear on the field with Magician's Valkyria, Magical Hats and Dark Spiral Force were all remove from play.

"Sorry but didn't I tell you if I remove my card with three other cards in my Graveyard from play, I can draw two more cards as my real plan!" Yami Yugi says as he draws his cards as his final hope. He smiles again as he drew what he needed.

"Come forth and aides us again! Revive on the field with your new mighty presence... **Timaeus, Dragon of Hope and Courage**!" Yami Yugi chants as Timaeus rose on the field with his mighty power. Ichigo smiles that this is Yugi's real goal! Arkana was now scared by this new move.

**Timaeus, Dragon of Hope and Courage Lvl 1 ATK: 0 DEF: 0**

"With Timaeus's special effect, I fuse him with Dark Magician Girl to summon another favorite of mines! Knight of Black Magic and Willful Hope, Guide Upon me and others to save the world from evil! Let's go, Dark Magician Girl the Dragon Knight!" Yami Yugi shouts as both monsters fused to become a new knight as Dark Magician Girl's clothes changed into a sliver knight armor with a sword instead of a wand.

Dark Magician Girl the Dragon Knight Lvl 7 ATK: 2600 DEF: 1700

"And if you're wondering if I'm done... I'm not done yet! I equip my knight with a whole new power, the Equip Spell Card **Magical Armor of the Magicians**!" The Dragon Knight shouts as he plays a new card that shows Buster Blade and Luster Dragon being magical knighted by the armors that looks like the armors of both Breaker the Magical Warrior and Dark Red Magician.

When this card got equip to Dark Magician Girl the Dragon Knight, her armor suit changes to red/golden and it's a bit more revealing than her previous suit and similar to her normal magician clothers and Timaeus was suited in the same armor too. The new Dragon Knight/Magician was boosted by 1000ATK which increased to 3600ATK.

"I-Impossible... how can I defeat that monster now!" Arkana demanded in anger as he fell in defeat again.

"Battle! Go Dark Magician Girl the Dragon Knight, attack **Darkness Magician** with Dark Energy Magic Burst! (Note that this card is call this when the fusion Dark Magician Girl is equip with that new fan-made card.)" Yami Yugi orders his knight/magician as it fires a combination sword/mouth blast attack which was bigger than usual as the evil magician was finally defeated for good! Arkana cover himself as his Life Points drop to 2200LP.

"I'm not done as I activate the second effect of** Magical Armor of the Magicians**! By reducing the attack my monster by 1000ATK, I can attack again!" Yami Yugi says as Dark Magician Girl the Dragon Knight's attack decrease to 2600ATK, but its ready for a second attack. Arkana couldn't believe he lost again... by the same magician!

"Go Magician Girl! Attack again with Dark Energy Magic Burst!" The Dragon Knight commanded as his Dragon Knight Fusion Monster launches another blast at Arkana who couldn't do anything but accept defeat. The blast hit as his Life Points drop to zero.

**Duel Screen: Winner... Yugi Mutou: 650LP vs. Arkana: 0LP**

_(End of soundtrack.)_

The duel ends as Yami Yugi's fusion monster returns back as he holds on Timaeus to the fallen Arkana. His dragon card then glowed in a blue light as it overshadow around the Hell Kaiser and remove all the dark aura in him and his deck away. Then the box where the key and the Locator Card open up as Yami Yugi quickly open it and open his chains as he step away. He then went to Arkana but he got up as he had the Eye of Wdjat from each Millennium Item which meant.

"You seem to have defeated another of my Rare Hunters. I should have guess Arkana would fail me." The former magician said in a distorted voice that had someone else's voice there. Yami Yugi and Ichigo knew who it was.

"Marik, stop listening to Dark Leader Dragon! Remember this already play out and that you no longer need vengeance on me or anyone." The Pharaoh said to him so he could stop this.

"Sorry Pharaoh but my goal is to kill you and the little runt of that body. I guess I should handle with the girl first. Goodbye until next time!" He says as the mindless Arkana pushed the button that he had as the acid tank appear and Ichigo was release, falling into it.

"YUGI!" She yelled as she was falling. Yami Yugi couldn't take any chances as he pulls the Dragon Sword to do a quick slash on Arkana's chains which made sure he fell without getting slash by the buzzsaw. He then used his Chakra on his feet to perform a bounce, with his speed to grab Ichigo and stick himself on the wall close to the tank.

"SIGH! SIGH! A little too close... DON'T YOU THINK!" Ichigo shouted as she was sweating of the scare she had. Yami Yugi smiles to hear her voice that loud. He jumped off the wall as he lands back away from that tank. They walk to Arkana to see if he's okay, sadly he wasn't. They left that evil place as normal Yugi leaves the former magician next to the doors of Domino Hospital.

"_I hope you can find her again... I wish you move forward and never look back to the mistakes you take. I won't... I promise._" He says in thought with a small smile as he walks with Ichigo. It was already dark as he took her good friend who was almost kill back there back to her home. Ichigo was happy that she has this great knight there for her. She notices that Yugi was thinking about something, and knew what it was.

"Don't worry Yugi-kun. I also hope that weirdo gets the help and finds it in himself to move on." She says which made him happy to hear. The two walk as the day finally ended, but that wasn't the real reason why he's worry. It was for Marik that he needs to save him no matter what!

What will happen as Yugi has three Locator Cards which means only 4 more to go! What will Marik's next attack plan be and what will tomorrow bring to them?

**To be continued****… **

**(ENDING 2: The Afternoon of that Day (Ano Hi no Gogo in it's Japanese name) by Masami Okui from Yu-Gi-Oh! DM)**

**Here are the new cards that were use in this duel: **

**New Cards: _=Real Card *=Fake Card that I made up or a friend of mines in Fan Fiction**

**Yugi's/Yami Yugi's new cards: **

**_Defender, the Magical Knight Lvl 4, ATK: 1600, DEF: 2000, ATT: LIGHT, Type: Spellcaster/Effect**

Effect: When this card is Normal Summoned, place 1 Spell Counter on it (max. 1). Once per turn, if a face-up Spellcaster-Type monster(s) on the field would be destroyed, you can remove 1 Spell Counter from a card you control for each of those monsters instead.

**_Magical Hats- Type: Normal Trap Card**

**(Because Yugi's card always sticks to the anime version, I'm going with that too with the exception that it's a Trap Card than a Quick-Play Spell Card.)**

Effect: Activate only if you control a face-up Spellcaster-Type monster. Select 1 monster you control and flip it into face-down Defense Position. Special Summon 3 "Magical Hat Tokens". The face-down cards are then shuffled. Trap Cards may be Set to be triggered when one of the Tokens is destroyed.

P.S. I'm going to stick with the real version of Magic Formula which is better suited for both Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl. Just wanted to clear this up.

***Miracle Shooter of Dreams and Hopes- Type: Normal Spell Card**

Effect: You can select one monster on the field to cut that monster's attack in half. You can remove this card and three other Spell, Trap or Monster card in your Graveyard from play to draw two cards if you only have 3 or less cards on your Field and Hand.

*******Magical Armor of the Magicians- Type: Equip Spell Card **

Effect: This card can only be equal to a Warrior-Type or a Dragon-Type monster. The monster will then also be treated as a Spellcaster-Type monster. This card gains 1000ATK points. When this card destroys a opponent's monster by either battle or by their effect, by decreasing the attack points by 1000ATK less, it can attack again.

* * *

**Arkana's new cards:**

**_Graceful Charity- Type: Normal Spell Card**

Effect: Draw 3 cards, then discard 2 cards.

***Ex-Magician Lvl 4, ATK: 1400, DEF: 1000, ATT: DARK, Type: Spellcaster/Effect**

Effect: If this card is destroyed in battle or by an effect, you can Special Summon 2 **Ex-Magicians **on your field from your Hand or Deck.

**_Monster Reincarnation- Type: Normal Spell Card**

Effect: Discard 1 card. Add 1 Monster Card from your Graveyard to your hand.

**_Dark Spear- Type: Equip Spell Card**

Effect: Equip only to "Dark Magician". During battle between that attacking card and a Defense Position monster with lower DEF than the attacker's ATK, inflict the difference as battle damage to your opponent.

***Twin Dark Swords- Type: Equip Spell Card**

Effect: Equip only to ''Dark Magician''. The monster can now attack twice.

***Anti-Reflection Burst- Type: Counter Trap Card**

Effect: Negate the effect and the activation of the opponent's Trap Card. This same turn, if the opponent activates a Spell or Trap card, the opponent will be inflicted by 500LP for each card activated.

***Dark Magic Specter- Type: Normal Trap Card**

Effect: When activated, this card becomes a Equip Card that can only be equip with a DARK Attribute Spellcaster-Type monster. That monster will gain 1000ATK.

***Magician's Soul Charge- Type: Normal Trap Card**

Effect: Activate this card at the end of the turn when Dark Magician was destroyed in battle or by a card's effect. By removing one Spellcaster-Type monster in your Hand or Deck from play, your Life Points increase by the total attack of the remove monster. Also, you can draw an extra card at your next Draw Phase.

**_Pot of Avarice- Type: Normal Spell Card**

Effect: Select 5 Monster Cards in your Graveyard. Shuffle those cards into the Deck, then draw 2 cards.

***Darkness Magician Lvl 10, ATK: 2900, DEF: 2400, ATT: DARK, Type: Spellcaster/Effect**

**(I thank LightLord92 for his help on this card. I change it around a little as I wanted it to be a powerful card to deal with)**

Effect: This card is known as a "Darkness" Type Card. This card cannot be counter by any card and cannot be used by your opponent. This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned except by Tributing 1 "Dark Magician" on your side of the field. By sending one Spell card in your hand, you can destroy all Spell and Trap Cards your opponent controls. The cards destroyed are unable to activate any other effects when they are sent away. Once per turn, you can remove from play one monster your opponent controls. During the End Phase of this turn, the remove monster returns to your opponent's side of the field, in the same Battle Position. Once per turn, you can negate the activation of a Spell, Trap, or Effect Monster cards and destroy that card.

**Card of the Day:**

**Yugi's first Timaeus Fusion from the anime and a powerful hope:**

**_Dark Magician Girl the Dragon Knight- Lvl: 7, ATK: 2600, DEF: 1700, ATT: DARK, Type: Dragon/Fusion/Effect**

Effect: Must be Fusion Summoned with the above Fusion Material Monsters or with "The Eye of Timaeus", and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. Once per turn, during either player's turn: You can send 1 card from your hand to the Graveyard, then target 1 face-up card on the field; destroy that target.

**I forgot to mention that when I mean about cannot be counter when using a ''Darkness'' Card, that means it's summoning or activation cannot be counter.**

* * *

Thank you for another great episode. I thank those who are helping me get this story notice and enjoy it. For those who love it, please review my story and give me your opinions or thoughts to it. The next episode... Is another return of another Rare Hunter and the most weirdest, Strings! Marik's new tactic is to use a fake Osiris to deal with Yugi, except there's one problem... Judai arrives to fight the fake God. Can the Osiris Hero defeat the mindless servant and his God Five Combo? Here's Yami Yugi, Ichigo, Marik/Strings and Judai for Today's Preview!

Yami Yugi: Even though I'm ahead, that won't stop Marik from making another attack.

Ichigo: AH! I hope the next one isn't weird like the last one.

Marik/Strings: Pharaoh, I came back like I said to get my revenge!

Ichigo: AH! I just said I don't want anymore weirdos!

Yami Yugi: Relax Momomiya-san, I'll defeat him...

Judai: Did someone call for a hero! Because I'm here to save the day!

Yami Yugi: Judai-kun? This isn't the time to step in. This man is more dangerous than you could handle... but that won't stop you right?

Judai: Of course not! Yugi-san, I'll defeat this jerk and to showoff the power of my new dragon! Next time in Yugioh! Dragon Knight Reborn: Judai's Fighting Spirit, The Battle Against The Fake Osiris vs The Osiris Hero! Rise Up with our Bonds, Clitophon of the Legends! Time to get our game on!

Ichigo: Wow! Can't wait what this duel will bring? Remember to read and review! Enjoy and until next time!


	26. 25: Judai owns Osiris! Dragon H Action!

**Yu-Gi-Oh! : Dragon Knight Reborn!**

**_Created by: DragonKnight15_**

**Disclaimer: This story is a copyright from me. I also may have used other plots from other authors. Almost all characters, objects, names, places, powers, moves, events, plots and weapons are not original worked. They were already made from other manga, anime and cartoon stories. They are also already copyrights that I do not own. This story is an anime story. P.S.****This story is also a crossover of other anime/cartoon stories like Naruto Shippuden, Bleach, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Sonic X plus other Sonic video game plots and characters, Danny Phantom, FullMetal Alchemist, Sailor Moon, Pok****émon**** and others more. Others like Doctor Who at the moment, later on. Later on this volume, I am using Erika Aoyama and Mew Erika from Redwallfan2000 from Fan as one of the other characters in this anime story. Ichigo Momomiya has also the name of "Tokadul" and she is 16 years old than 13 like in the anime.****This is not also a copy of either any "Dragon knight" or "Dragon Knights" stories, but it's weird that I never heard of them until now. It is my idea, even if the names of it are weird. Some characters will have, sometimes, a short written name. Like for example, Dark Leader Dragon= Dark LD, Ichigo Momomiya= Ichigo M. and so on. ****Most names are in their Japanese or English versions. If you don't get it, look at in the Internet.**** Note: Most Duel Monster card names will be in their English names. ****Also, most cards effects are change into their anime version.**

Hello Readers, this is episode 25 of the main arc of this volume, The Endless Fights: A new tournament, the ghost ruling, the snake of the shadows and the battles against all Darkness! Hope you love it! Have fun! And remember to review! **P.S. I do not own them all or any of them except this crossover story, so I wrote the band's or artist's name that wrote that song which I do not own again.**

* * *

**Special News:**** Because he's new to my promotions, I really think he should get his chance. Have any one of you wonder if two of the strongest and most powerful alien heroes face off... who would win, Goku or Superman? Then you're in the right place to check out the fanfics of puiwaihin, Goku vs Superman: Confrontation on New Namek and Superman vs Goku: Rematch in Metropolis! Both stories are super amazing and powerful work to see the Sayian Hero in Orange and Blue vs the Man of Steel in Red and Blue! It's the clash of titans for who is superior! Check it out because there is more to those fights than you thing! I hope you like them, enjoy them and review them!**

* * *

**Here's the intro: The Earth... is a great place where humanity and all other creatures live and learn to evolve little by little, but this great world has Darkness in it too. Evil beings who wish to conquer this world and everyone. **

**Only one being stood against them to show everyone the power of light and hope, but this great mythical dragon wasn't able to stop them. He gave his powers and hope to a human that was known by his name, the Dragon Knight! **

**Before this hero also met his end, he gave the legendary Dragon Sword and his hopes and dreams to the next knight, his youngest son who is destined to become a legend by the sides of his comrades and his love. This hero... is the Hero of Light, the Last Dragon Knight of Light!**

* * *

**(OPENING 2: by Masami Okui from Yu-Gi-Oh! DM) **

**Volume 1: Episode 25: ****Judai's Fighting Spirit, The Battle Against The Fake Osiris vs The Osiris Hero! Rise Up with our Bonds, Clitophon of the Legends!**

**In the previous episode of DKR****:**

_Battle City V3 continueD its battle as __Yugi was pull in another game of Marik's with the former magician, Arkana! With Ichigo as his hostage and with no choice but to duel him, they duel off as Yami Yugi must win at all cost. As he planned his move to summon Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl, things go off as Arkana plays __**Darkness Magician**__._

_Even with that monster, Yugi refused to give up as he played a wise combo to summon Dark Magician Girl the Dragon Knight with a equip card combo to further create a path of victory! With his win and in hopes that Arkana can change, Yugi and Ichigo went back to their homes as they get ready for another day tomorrow._

**And now the episode begins****... the next day, close to noon:**

It was another day in Battle City as Yugi and Ichigo were walking around the town. Yugi was ready for any attack from the Rare Hunters, but he hopes he hopes there are no attacks. Ichigo was yawning by how tired she was. They practice a bit more early in the morning in hopes they will have to fight.

"I'm so tired! Where's Jonouchi and the others?" Ichigo asked the tri-color hair hero. He responds with a tired tone too: "They're around Domino. Jonouchi was to try his dragon Hermos in battle, but hasn't got the chance to use it."

"Cool... I guess. Anyway, let's go somewhere peaceful so I can take a break before meeting back with Jonouchi and the others." Ichigo says with a wink as Yugi agrees with her. They need a break and he really needs one. They went to a place Yugi knows that is very quite, however they didn't notice as someone was following them.

Elsewhere, some weirdo was running pass people in a very fast pace that was hard to notice. It was a bald man with very small blue pupils, pointed ears and has large black outlines around his eyes like make-up... or insomnia by the way he didn't blink. He has many piercings all over his face, three near his right eye, one on each ear, three near his lip, one nose ring, and one lip piercing. He is wearing a black shirt, red pants with yellow suspenders, a green bag across his chest, a pair of clown like black shoes and has four spiked cuffs on his arms, one at his wrist and one near his shoulder on each arm. He also is wearing a chain around his neck with a keyhole pendent at the bottom.

Everyone was looking at him found as he looks at all he sees. Then he lowers his head as he raises it up to notices a gold Eye of Wdjat on his forehead. It was Marik who was in control now.

"_Strings wouldn't be my best choice... but I have little fate on Lumis and Umbra to do a simply job. I still have to use them so my Dark Lord master will be pleased, even though they are useless! Still... with the fake Osiris in this fool's deck, he'll defeat and destroy Yugi as I gain all the God Cards back!_" Marik says in thought in Strings's head. Then Marik in his secret base got a massive headache as he knees down.

"Damn it! Not again! Why... why the hell is this happening to me and why do I hear myself in my head... saying things like don't do this or don't let the demon dragon win." He says in anger as he gets up and walks it off. Then the mind control Strings runs off as he finds Yugi.

**Elsewhere, about 15-20 minutes****... near the river and the train tracks.**

Ichigo was sighing peacefully as she sees the view of the whole blue sky as she and Yugi were lying on the patch hill of grass.

"This is much better! I mean, the place is a bit ugly and not so beautiful, but it's the kindness for showing me this place that counts." She says as she gets up, but still sitting down as she sees the whole place. Yugi also got up as he responded: "Yeah. I guess things will still be the same after years and years. Even when the whole town becomes high-tech and bigger."

Ichigo was a little off by what he said, but it was true as she smiled at him. Yugi looks at her which cause him to turn quickly and start blushing. He forgot that he has a crush on her, but he wants to be her friend more.

"Okay... let's go eat something because I'm hungry! And don't worry, I'll pay." Ichigo says as she gets up to her feet and raise her hand to him. He smiles as he grabs her hand and gets up. The two were about to leave until someone jump on top them as Ichigo's mouth widen. The two slowly turn to see a man who landed on the stone floor with his head down. Yugi had a bad feeling as Yami appears in his spirit form.

"I knew I would find you... Little Yugi and Pharaoh!" The man shouts as he rise his head to reveal it was Strings/Marik in control. Yugi was now shocked as he recognize that man being the original owner of Osiris, the Sky Dragon God! He was very worry as Ichigo was freaked out by his appearance and look.

"Yuck! What the heck is with that guy? He's... very bald and very scary to talk too. Maybe we should leave." She says as she steps backwards. Yugi then said to her: "That wouldn't help because he's a Rare Hunter and he's under Marik's control. I might be able to save him by speaking to him like so."

Ichigo then started to calm down as she notices the golden eye on his forehead which meant he's brainwash. She then asked Yugi with a serious face: "Are you sure? You guys will have to duel to make him see sense. It could be dangerous and I got a bad feeling he has something powerful in his deck to use on you."

Yugi didn't respond as his Millennium Puzzle glows as he became Yami Yugi. He then ejects his Duel Disk in mid-air as he removes his school jacket and turns it in reverse. He then worn it around his back that form a cape that show his long sleeve black shirt and the Dragon Sword inside its sheath on his bottom back. He then held his left arm and his Duel Disk amazingly went through it on his wrist. Ichigo was mouth-dropped by how amazing that was.

"Don't worry Momomiya-san, me and Yugi both know it's going to be dangerous but we have to save him at all cost! The real Marik is still in there and I won't stop until I bring him back! That's a promise!" Yami Yugi says to the red hair pig-tail girl with a thumbs up. This made Ichigo happy to hear as she nods to his choice. The two slide down to confront Strings as the Dragon Knight says as he prepares to activate his Duel Disk: "Get ready Marik because I will win this fight and bring you back. Time to..."

"HEY! Did someone call for a hero?" A familiar voice shouted from behind the three as both Yami Yugi and Ichigo turn to see someone on top of the hill. It was none other than Judai Yuki who had a famous smile of excitement on his face.

"Hey Yugi-san, Ichigo-san, sorry for ruining this moment but I saw both of you early so I wanted to you know... maybe if I can duel my hero, but I guess not. Why not leave this guy to me." He says as he slides down to meet the two friends of his. Ichigo was very surprise but expected something like this from the only brown, orange stain hair hero.

"Judai-kun, this isn't someone you want to deal with. This man... he's being possessed by Marik Ishtar who's also being control by the same Dark Leader Dragon that I fight." Yami Yugi explains to Judai which didn't bother him.

"Really? The same Marik Ishtar that you duel to become the Top Duelist in the World? So cool! I can't wait to duel him even more even though he's not here and using some weirdo too!" The lovable Osiris Hero shouts of joy and excitement to duel the mindless Strings. Yami Yugi and Ichigo sweat drop for how much energetic Judai is.

"_Judai, this isn't a game to have fun with. Remember that this man might be more dangerous and there's no telling what will happen. We should leave this to Yugi and the Pharaoh._" Yubel suggested mentally as she appears beside her master. Judai then responded mentally with a serious smirk: "_I know... but I want to test myself if I can handle them. The worst thing that could happen is if I don't try. Besides, this could be a good chance to pull out my Dragon Card in action too._"

Yubel so-so nods to what Judai wants. It's almost impossible to tell him to not do something he wants or doesn't. Judai then says to Yami Yugi with a determinate tone: "Yugi-san, please let me hand this. I won't lose to this weirdo, that's a promise!"

"You heard what I said to Ichigo, didn't you? Alright, go for it. I won't hold you back." Yami Yugi said with a nervous to a calm face to his fan who then got more ready to duel. Ichigo smiles while her sweat drops increase.

"Pharaoh! Do not allow some kid duel in your place. Are you afraid of losing huh?" Strings/Marik shouted in demand to the tri-color hero. Judai responds for him with another smirk as he rise his fist to him: "Yugi-san isn't afraid of no one as he can kick your butt. But if you want him, then you have to get pass me... The Great and Heroic Osiris Hero Judai Yuki!"

Then Strings/Marik started laughing as he said with a serious tone: "Don't make things more easy on me. The only one who has the right to call themselves by The Sky Dragon of Osiris is me!"

"Now you're starting to make me laugh too. Why not we prove who's better suited for that name in our duel. And by Battle City 2's rule, I wager my E-Hero Neos! Now you'll have to duel me, even though I will win and keep my hero safe and sound." Judai says as he activates his Duel Disk.

"Then I'll have to send you to the shadows to get to the Pharaoh. When I'm done, there won't be a remain of you!" Strings/Marik says as he lifts his Duel Disk and activates it. Yami Yugi and Ichigo were behind Judai to support him. The young Dragon Knight had his arms folded as he waits what will Judai's plan be.

"Duel System On! Duel Terminal Set! DUEL!" Both Judai and Strings/Marik shouted as they draw their 5 cards. Their Duel Disk sent a signal to the Duel Terminal that connect to the Internet for all to see in the Live show of Duel TV!

**Duel Screen: Judai Yuki: 4000LP vs. Strings: 4000LP**

"Alright, time to get my game on! My turn draw!" Judai shouts as he starts this round off while Strings/Marik continues looking at him, weirdly.

"Man! Even thought this guy is being control by Marik, couldn't he chose another guy that doesn't creep me out." Judai asks with a nervous face, but no one responds. Not even Yami Yugi or Marik could have answer that while Ichigo was thinking but gave up on it.

_Duel Screen: Turn 1_ **Judai**: 4000LP H: 6 / Strings: 4000LP H: 5_

"Okay... I'll start by summoning E-Hero Bubbleman in attack mode!" Judai plays as he summons his blue, water blaster hero with his blue cape on the field.

E-Hero Bubbleman Lvl 4 ATK: 800 DEF: 1200

"When Bubbleman is summon as I have no other cards on the field, I can draw two cards!" Judai says as he draws his cards.

"Next I equip Bubbleman with Bubble Blaster which increases his attack by 800ATK!" Judai says as his hero got a giant cannon like blaster on his shoulder and right hand.

"Next I set one card. My turn ends with that." Judai says with a smile as a card appears in horizontal position on his field behind his hero.

_Duel Screen: Turn 2_ Judai: 4000LP H: 5 / **Strings**: 4000LP H: 5_

"Interesting... but that will not help. My turn, draw." Strings/Marik says without any care as he draws his card. Yami Yugi knew Strings's deck very well, but how can he win without the God Five Combo with Osiris.

"I first activate Polymerization to fuse Humanoid Slime and Worm Drake to create the powerful Humanoid Worm Drake in attack mode." Strings/Marik plays as both monsters fuse to become a slimy, watery worm like monster on his field. Judai was impressed because he's a all time Fusing duelist

Humanoid Worm Drake Lvl 7 ATK: 2200 DEF: 2000

"Battle... attack my Humanoid Worm Drake, strike his hero with Slime Drake!" Strings/Marik order as his monster launches a powerful tackle on Judai's Bubbleman, but Bubbleman withstand that attack as his giant blaster disappear to bits.

"When Bubbleman is ever destroy in battle, Bubble Blaster leaves instead as I lose zero damage and Bubbleman stays around." Judai explains with a smile as his move work... for some reason. Yami Yugi and Ichigo were very happy about Judai's psych move.

"I set one card. I end my turn with that." Strings/Marik spoke as a facedown card appear on the left side behind his monster.

_Duel Screen: Turn 3_ **Judai**: 4000LP H: 5 / Strings: 4000LP H: 2_

"So cool! I can't wait to show off this round. My turn, draw!" Judai says with smile as he draws his card. Now he plans to use a real move as Strings/Marik was waiting for anything.

"I use my Polymerization Spell Card to fuse both Bubbleman with my E-Hero Clayman!" Judai says as both heroes fly to the sky to become one. Ichigo then says with a sure happy face: "Cool! Judai-san will pull both heroes to summon that Mudballman he used on Dark General Knight and Black Oak."

"Hehehe, not exactly. I'm going all elemental on him! I fuse both to Fusion Summon the Hero of the ground and earth, E-Hero Gaia!" Judai shouts as the ground began to shake as a metal armor like, hero with giant hands with cuffs around them appears on the ground on Judai's side. Ichigo and Yami Yugi were very surprise how there are other kinds of different E-Hero Fusions other than the proper fusion.

E-Hero Gaia Lvl 6 ATK: 2200 DEF: 2600

"Now the first thing you must be asking yourself is why summon a monster with the same attack like yours, it's because of my hero's special effect. When he's Fusion Summon, I select 1 face-up monster you control and I can halved the ATK of your slime while my hero gains the same amount of ATK for this round." Judai says with a smirk as his hero fires missiles at Strings's Humanoid Worm Drake as it's attack lowers to 1100ATK while Gaia increases to 3300ATK.

"Let's go Gaia, smack that slimy worm with Continental Hammer!" Judai commands as his hero charges and sends a powerful shock wave punch at Strings's monster that was immediately destroy. Strings took the attack like it was nothing as his Life Points drop less than 2000LP.

"I'll end my turn with another facedown. You're move." Judai says as he sets another card in his Spell and Trap Card Zone. Ichigo was cheering by how cool Judai is while Yami Yugi was glad that he pull a nice move with that... however.

"_Judai-kun did a well done combo using Gaia and his power... but I still have this bad feeling about Strings. That's not his trump card or his strongest monster. Without Osiris, he can't win that deck or... or did he found another way?_" The Pharaoh says in thought with a worry face.

_Duel Screen: Turn 4_ Judai: 4000LP H: 3 / **Strings**: 1800LP H: 2_

"My draw now." Strings/Marik draws as his next card. He looks at it as he looks over his hand which made Judai a bit unease.

"I summon Revival Jam in Defense Mode." He announces as a blue like slime monster appears on his field. Judai and Ichigo were grossed out by the sight of that monster while Yami Yugi was extremely worry about this. He fought that monster a few times during the first Battle City and witness its terrible power.

Revival Jam Lvl 4 ATK: 1500 DEF: 500

"I next play the Continuous Spell Card Card of Safe Return. I follow that with another Continuous Spell Card, Jam Breeding Machine and I end my turn with that." Strings/Marik says as he plays his two spells on the field. Yami Yugi knew this was a bad sign if both are on the field.

_Duel Screen: Turn 5_ **Judai**: 4000LP H: 3 / Strings: 1800LP H: 0_

"Wow... can't to beat that. My turn!" Judai says with a smile as he draws. Yami Yugi knew by his overconfidence that Judai never face Revival Jam which is bad, very bad!

"I summon E-Hero WildHeart in attack mode!" Judai says as he summons as he summons his savage, swordsman hero in play

E-Hero WildHeart Lvl ATK: 1500 DEF: 1600

"Battle! Go WildHeart, attack that slime with Wild Slash!" Judai commands his hero with his sword charges and swings it to destroy Strings's monster, but what was weird was that the sword went pass it and form itself back.

"Oh man! That's a very thing, even though it was disgusting too." Judai says with a shocking tone which cause the two other heroes to almost fall in an anime fashion.

"That was Revival Jam's effect when it is ever destroyed in battle. I can then bring him back on the field as many times as it takes. Now Card of Safe Return activates when one of my monsters are revive back on the field. I can then draw one card." Strings/Marik says with a uncaring expression as he draws his card. Judai was still impressed by this combo, but that wouldn't stop him.

"Alright... I'm done for this round." Judai says as he wasn't left with so many options. Yami Yugi notice that something was off because that combo is part of five card move with his Osiris, but he doesn't have it anymore.

_Duel Screen: Turn 6_ Judai: 4000LP H: 3 / **Strings**: 1800LP H: 1_

"Draw. Now my Jam Breeding Machine lets me gain 1 Slime Token on my field in attack mode." Strings/Marik says as a small, blue slime monster was summon on the field.

Slime Token Lvl 1 ATK: 500 DEF: 500

"I end my turn with that. You will only have two turns left before you die from where you stand." Strings/Marik threatened to Judai who was shocked by that bluff.

_Duel Screen: Turn 7_ **Judai**: 4000LP H: 3 / Strings: 1800LP H: 2_

"What? You must really be nuts as if I'll lose to you! My turn, draw." Judai says as he draws his card. He didn't got so many cards to kick it, but he doesn't have a choice.

"I summon E-Hero Ice Edge in attack mode!" Judai says as he summons a small ice shard armor, blue hero on his field.

E-Hero Ice Edge Lvl 3 ATK: 800 DEF: 900

"_I can't take down that Revival Jam... but I can take down that Slime Token and his Life Points too!_" Judai says in thought as he plans his attack.

"First I activate Ice Edge's effect by discarding one card from my hand away. Next up I'll let Gaia smash your token to dust!" Judai says as he discards a card and then commands his strongest hero on the field to attack.

"Continuous Trap Card open, Jam Defender. This card is only utilize for Revival Jam. It then intercepts any attack you make and it will be the one your monsters will strike instead." Strings/Marik says as his card reveals and the blue ugly slime blocks the blow which got it destroy, but revives back. Then Strings draw his card thanks to the Card of Safe Return's effect.

"_Not good. He is still using that combo... but it won't be much without Osiris unless... unless he found a way around that!_" Yami Yugi say in thought as he starts to panic a little by this.

"Not done yet! I may not be able to strike your monsters, but not your Life Points. By using Ice Edge's effect, he can attack directly! Go, take out a chunk out of his Life Points!" Judai commands as his blue hero shot a ice shard at String, but then Revival Jam intercepts again. This shock Judai very much.

"Revival Jam can be destroyed instead to reduce all damage I take from Battle Damage or Effect Damage to zero by the effects of Jam Defender. In return, Revival Jam comes back and I draw a card by the help of Card of Safe Return." Strings/Marik explains as his blue immortal monster comes back and he draws a card.

"Geez! That thing is harder to defeat than the Arcana monsters or the Crystal Beasts or even anything I fought so far! I guess I got nothing left but to end my turn." Judai says in frustration as he was unable to make any new wins for him.

_Duel Screen: Turn 8_ Judai: 4000LP H: 2 / **Strings**: 1800LP H: 4_

"Draw. I gain one other Slime Token on my field in attack mode." Strings/Marik says as a new little blob appears.

Slime Token Lvl 1 ATK: 500 DEF: 500

"I play the Spell Card Nightmare's Steelcage to place both of us unable to attack the one or the other for 2 of your End Phase." He says as giant, dark cage appear around Judai and his field of monsters. Yami Yugi remember this, he's using the same move to summon Osiris... but how?

"I end my turn... now only one turn is left before I end your life." Strings/Marik says which still made Judai very confused.

_Duel Screen: Turn 9_ Judai: 4000LP H: 2 / Strings: 1800LP H: 4_

"Like I'll let that happen! My draw now!" Judai shouts as he draws his card. He frowns as he has nothing to use this round to at least destroy his opponent's Spell and Trap cards, but he does have something else.

"I summon Neo-Spacian Dark Panther in Defense mode and use the Spell Card NEX! Now I can send my panther to my Graveyard to Special Summon one Fusion Monster that has him in its text. I summon his evolve form, **Neo-Spacian Shadow Panther**!" Judai says as he summons a black panther with a cape as he jumps inside a portal or Neo Space as he came out in his new form. He was older and darker as he was wearing 4 metal armor claws and shoulder plats as his cape was longer and wider than before.

Neo-Spacian Dark Panther Lvl 3 ATK: 1000 DEF: 500

**Neo-Spacian Shadow Panther Lvl 4 ATK: 1300 DEF: 800**

"I place all three of my heroes in Defense Mode. I end my turn with that." Judai says when all three of his E-Hero monsters switch their position to have a strong defense ready.

_Nightmare's Steelcage turns left: 1_

_Duel Screen: Turn 10_ **Judai**: 4000LP H: 1 / Strings: 1800LP H: 4_

"Draw... you fail to win and now you will witness that defeat!" Strings/Marik says as another Slime Token appears on the field. Then Yami Yugi's deck started to glow red of anger like something was really wrong.

Slime Token Lvl 1 ATK: 500 DEF: 500

"I now begin your nightmare! I scarifies all three Slime Tokens to Tribute Summon... the God of the Lightning Skies! Rise to your might, The Sky Dragon of Osiris!" Strings/Marik commands as all three heroes were shock as lightning came down on them. All three slimes exploded as a lightning strike came down on them as the fake Osiris came down on them. The reason why it was fake wasn't just that Yami Yugi has the real one, but this one was glowing in a red and black aura around its serpent body similar how the fake Winged God Dragon of Ra.

The Sky Dragon of Osiris Lvl 10 ATK: X000 DEF: X000

"Prepare for your doom, foolish boy!" Strings/Marik says as the brainwash Ishtar starts laughing evilly by his win. Judai gulps as he must face the same god he couldn't beat before.

* * *

_**Commercial Break: (This I got from the Bakugan Battle Brawlers series which I do not own!**_

_**Strings/Marik: Now my Osiris will show you the fear of death!**_

_**Judai: No way! Even if it is a fake God or a real one, I will never give up until the last card is play!**_

* * *

"Oh man! This is pretty cool if you ask me." Judai says with questionable face as he stares down at the fake Osiris. Both Yami Yugi and Ichigo were shocked by how brave Judai is to face a fake God.

"Fool! You will not think its cool when Osiris gains 1000ATK for each card in my hand!" Strings/Marik says as his fake Egyptian God Card went up to 4000ATK.

"I set one more card to end my turn." He says as he sets another facedown in play while fake Osiris weakened to 3000ATK. Judai was serious, but he couldn't resists that he still is facing a God... but the problem now is how will he win?

**Elsewhere****... around Downtown Domino:**

"HEY THERE! Does anyone have the guts to face the incredible Jonouchi in battle!" The blond duelist shouted to all around him as Anzu and Hiroto were shocked to see him do this.

"I really can't believe that Jonouchi is asking to duel this quick?" Anzu asked with multiple sweat drops on her head.

"I think he just plain lost it or he got too cocky for his own brain to keep up with." Hiroto added with multiple sweat drops. The two of them just agree that Jonouchi is overestimating his abilities again.

"Come all, come on! You might have a third half of a chance to win, but you must duel me to prove that." Jonouchi shouted to every person who pass him.

"So the idiot really wants to lose that quickly huh? If he really wanted that, then why not ask me to not put you in my tournament." A very familiar voice spoke which caused Jonouchi to turn around with a suspicious face as he meets sight on Kaiba who was staring down on him, as usual. Both Anzu and Hiroto knew right away that this will turn out bad.

"Rich boy! You have some nerve to say that to the Incredible and Handsome Jonouchi!" The Red-Eyes duelist says to his biggest and most hated rival. The Blue-Eyes simply didn't have any expression on him by how much he dislike this idiot.

"Incredible and handsome? You must be confusing yourself with someone else. You're more on the annoying and pathetic name calling." Kaiba mocked poor Jonouchi who was very pissed by that. Then he got an idea.

"Alright Kaiba... why not we see who's right in a duel! If I beat you, I'll be knocking you out of your own tournament and send you flying back to miserable life!" Jonouchi demands as he lifts his Duel Disk to him! Kaiba simply smirks as he was expecting that remark from him.

"I was hoping for that. I always wanted to humiliate you before from some luck you get to the finals." The Blue-Eyes duelist says with a smirk. Jonouchi didn't like him or didn't even want to duel him now, but he's sure that he win with his Red-Eyes combos! Wind was blowing around them as they prepare to duel. Anzu and Hiroto knew they had to do something to stop Jonouchi from making a mistake.

"Seto-Nii-chan! We got trouble!" Mokuba shouted as he arrive next to his brother. They started talking as they were ignoring the very impatient Jonouchi who hated to be left out.

"Alright. It seems you got lucky again. We'll have to finish this some other time. Just remember... you would have lost even with that **Red-Eyes Black Sword-Blasting Dragon** on your side. Let's go." Kaiba says to Jonouchi and then he left with his brother behind him. Jonouchi was furies by how Kaiba left without them dueling while both Anzu and Hiroto sighed of relief.

**Elsewhere****... back to the duel of Judai vs Strings:**

_Duel Screen: Turn 11_ **Judai**: 4000LP H: 1 / Strings: 1800LP H: 3_

"My turn, draw!" Judai says as he draws his card. Yami Yugi's deck was still glowing red as the Dragon Knight was searching in it and found the glow's origin. It was the real Sky Dragon of Osiris. He must be anger by the sight of the fake him.

"Hey Yugi-kun, why is Osiris glowing? Is he... bother?" Ichigo asked with a curious, narrow eyed face. Yami Yugi sighs as he explains what's going on: "Osiris isn't ''bother''... it's angry of seeing a fake him. This has happened once with Ra when Odion Ishtar used a fake Ra on Jonouchi and was about to attack until the real Ra shot its anger towards the duelist who used a fake god. It wasn't pretty or fun if this happens again."

"Geez... a god can really get pissed by that. I wouldn't like that either if a fake Ichigo appears... really! So... you think the real Osiris will strike that weirdo and that would mean Judai wins?" Ichigo says with angry face, to a wondering face. Yami Yugi nudge his shoulders as he was unsure what will happen... but it might and hope it does for Judai's stake!

"Umm... I end my turn. I really can't do much this round." Judai says with a disappointed tone for his draw.

_Nightmare's Steelcage turns left: 2_

Strings's card that was protecting both from attacking was destroyed as Judai must know face the fake god head on!

_Duel Screen: Turn 12_ Judai: 4000LP H: 2 / **Strings**: 1800LP H: 3_

"Draw and Osiris gains another 1000ATK plus!" Strings/Marik says as his fake god gain more power. Judai must be ready for anything.

"I next play the Trap Card, **Darkness Eternal Force**! With this card I can draw two cards, then I can activate any ''Darkness'' Spell or Trap card right away. And I choice **Darkness Driver End**! Now you must summon one monster and then my god gains 400ATK and can attack all monsters on your field." Strings/Marik says as he plays a new ''Darkness'' card that showed a deck being consume by total darkness as well as the owner's hand. Then he drew his card and play the card that Yami Bakura used on Yugi that showed a monster going savage as it had a dark aura around it.

"Alright... I choice Card Trooper in defense mode." Judai says as he summons his little red/blue/yellow robot on his field.

Card Trooper Lvl 3 ATK: 400 DEF: 400

"Now Osiris gains 400ATK which brings it to 5400ATK! Battle, destroy all of his monsters now!" Strings/Marik commands as Osiris prepares to attack all of Judai's monsters, until a flash of red aura appear around the real Osiris card on Yami Yugi's hand as lightning came down on them.

"So... is this what you meant by Osiris being anger by the fake?" Ichigo asked with a frightened face as she got closer to Yami Yugi. The lightning bolts keep coming more and more until one hit Strings head a powerful hit. The Quite One then fell on the ground, unconscious without any sign of movement.

"W-What just happen?" Judai asked in shock as the fake Osiris hasn't made his move for some reason. Yami Yugi responds for him: "When a fake God is summon and attacks while in the presents of a real god, they are punish for using a fake by death. Lucky for that and that you didn't got hit Judai-kun, but what I don't get is why is the fake Osiris still in play."

He was truly worry and he got his answer as he, Ichigo and Judai notice the impossible. Strings's lifeless body was starting to twitch around as it started to move his legs and arms. They were in total shock as he started to get up to see a burned mark on his head from the lightning bolt and a electrical current passing him.

"ZOMBIE! He should be dead right?" Ichigo shouted in fear as well as Judai, but only a little. Strings started laughing as he says in Marik's voice: "You fools really think I would die by that?"

"Impossible... how is String still moving like that. He should be die." Yami Yugi demanded to him who was still moving with current going pass him.

"Yes... that is truly, however, Strings has no feeling nor emotions to feel pain and as I am still in control over this lifeless body... he's a perfect body to use for my bidding! Now... attack Osiris with Thunder Force Strike!" Marik commanded through Strings's body as fake Osiris launch its powerful stream at Judai's monsters.

"I won't let all my monsters be wipe out! Trap card open, **Neo Shield of Space**! This card protects all my Neo-Spacians from destruction and I draw one card for each one." Judai says as he draws one card while all of his monsters were wipe out, except Shadow Panther. Next Judai adds as he draws another card: "Card Troops effect lets me draw one card when he ever gets destroy."

"Not bad... however you lose 400LP for each monster who was summon by **Darkness Driver End**." Marik's voice said as Judai got hit and his Life Points drop to 3600LP.

"I set one card. My turn ends with that much." Strings/Marik says as he sets a facedown on the field. Judai was breathing heavily from the jolt. Yami Yugi knew it must have been that Darkness card, especially that he use two of them at the same turn.

_Duel Screen: Turn 13_ **Judai**: 3600LP H: 4 / Strings: 1800LP H: 4_

Just then, Kaiba and Mokuba arrive as they saw Osiris on the field. Mokuba had a frightened face as he saw that opponent Yugi was barely able to defeat in the first Battle City with that injure on him.

"Oh man, that's Osiris right? But... why does that guy have it again if Yugi is the owner." He asked his brother who was staring where Judai was. He thought it was Yugi who was dueling him, not that other kid.

"I really don't know or care. Mutou, what is going on now?" Kaiba shouted to his rival as he demanded to him to answer. All three look up to see him there.

"Kaiba... you must have track us using the Duel Terminal System. Well, Marik has his puppet Rare Hunter dueling Judai with a fake Sky Dragon of Osiris with the same Five God Combo he pull with me... but Judai will win!" Yami Yugi responded back to his rival who didn't believe... but one person did.

"Thank you Yugi-san, I won't let this fake Osiris beat me! I still got plenty of moves left to use on anyway. Here goes, my draw!" Judai says happily as he draws his card. He heard a voice as he smiles he drew his fateful partner Winged Kuriboh. He already has everything set for his counter attack!

"Alright! I set one card and then summon my partner Winged Kuriboh in Defense Mode!" Judai says as he lay down a new facedown and summon his winged angel partner on the field. Ichigo was smiling of joy to see that cutey again, but Kaiba was disgusted to see another one of those fur balls as he calls them.

"Fool! I can now activate Osiris's Double Mouth effect to destroy your weak monster to dust!" Marik shouts through Strings as Osiris opens his second mouth and fires a lightning blast at Winged Kuriboh, but Judai then that would happen.

"Quick-Play Spell Card go, **Split Second**! This card activates when one of your monster's effects goes off during my turn. I can now draw a card if it's a Monster Card, I can negate all monsters' effects this round!" Judai shouted as he plays his spell from his hand. It showed E-Hero Flame Wingman attacking, but then it reveal to be Marshmallow, but then it destroys it.

Judai gulps his throat in hopes he can draw the right card to win! He draws with a calm mind as he slowly puts it to his sight. He looks and was smiling with joy and some jumps up and down.

"Yahoo! I drew E-Hero Neos! Now Osiris effect is backfire!" Judai says with a smirk as fake Osiris's Double Mouth effect was negated.

"Not done as I use **Neo-Spacian Shadow Panther**'s special effect to negate one of your monsters effects and then my monster gains them as well as its name." Judai says as his shadow panther's eyes glare red as Revival Jam was effected.

"And yeah, I know Osiris is unaffected by target cards so I choice your Revival Jam instead. Plus, your monster's effect is negated until the end of my next turn. I end my turn so back to you." Judai says with a smirk as he was done with his move.

_Duel Screen: Turn 14_ Judai: 3600LP H: 3 / **Strings**: 1800LP H: 4_

"You will not get away with this. Draw." Strings/Marik said as he drew his card.

"Before I enjoy this... I play the Continuous Spell Card Infinite Draw! Now I can hold more than 7 cards in my hand. How can you win against me if Osiris can go pass 10000 to 50000 if that's possible!" Strings/Marik shouted as he has the God Five Combo ready and set! Now Kaiba was thinking if that Judai can win?

"Battle! Battle the mighty Osiris, destroy his Shadow Panther now!" Strings/Marik commanded as his fake god unleashed its powerful Thunder Force Blast! However, Judai was ready!

"This time... I'll turn this around! I reveal my Quick-Play Spell Card, Transcendent Wings! I send Winged Kuriboh and two cards in my Hand away to Special Summon Winged Kuriboh Lvl 10! And to follow up, I use my new shining monster's effect right now!" Judai shouts as his little winged partner transforms into his powerful form on the field as its wings glow brighter.

Winged Kuriboh Lvl 10 Lvl 10 ATK: 300 DEF: 200

"By giving him up with its shining power, he can destroy all of your monsters and inflict damage equal to their combine ATK! Send him flying!" Judai commands as his giant winged monster unleashes a powerful burst of light. Ichigo was smiling because he pull that same move on Yugi-kun before, but it won't work again.

"I use Jam Defender's effect by destroying Revival Jam to negate all damage this round!" Marik commands as Revival Jam intercepts the powerful attack of Winged Kuriboh Lvl 10 as he burst to slimes of itself.

"Now I can revive..." Strings/Marik was saying until Judai interrupts him: "Now I can pull my trap, **Disappear**! Now I can remove one Monster Card in your Graveyard from play. I choice Revival Jam!"

Then Revival Jam disappeared before it was able to reform again. Marik was anger again by how good that Judai set him up for that trap!

"You... YOU WILL PAY TO RUIN MY PERFECT COMBO! You... only make your situation even worse as I reveal the Continuous Trap Card, **Darkness Jam Booster**! Whenever Revival Jam is remove from play, I can equip this card to Osiris which is unaffected by my god's effect! I can now make sure my god is invincible to all cards as I draw one card for each Spell and Trap!" Marik shouted in anger as he draws 4 cards as Osiris went up to 8400ATK.

"TIME TO LEAVE THIS WORLD! ATTACK! OSIRIS!" Marik shouted of maximum anger as Osiris fires its attack, but then a dark shield arm warrior appear to intercept the attack.

"I activate Necro Gardna's effect by removing him from my Graveyard to negate your attack!" Judai says as he pulls another counter move. Marik was truly in anger that he couldn't take it anymore!

"YOU DAMN KID! YOU WILL NOT ROB ME FROM KILLING LITTLE YUGI AND THE..." Just as he was able to finish, he stops as the Ishtar got a massive headache. He couldn't control his self as he started to get back to his real self.

"Yugi-san... Pharaoh... you guys got to leave now." The real Marik spoke through Strings as all three as well as the Kaiba brothers were shocked.

"It seems he's having a massive breakdown by how he got knock down by that kid's move." Kaiba says with his normal expression. Judai felt bad for him... even though he's not himself.

"Marik stay strong for yourself and your siblings too! You got to take control now!" Yami Yugi shouted to him in hopes he does.

"I'm trying... but... I just can't!" Marik responded as he a dark aura went through Strings and Marik. Yami Yugi notice this aura all too well.

"**It seems things are not going smoothly as I hope. I really can't believe that Marik was about to gain. Too bad for him and failing huh?**" A evil new voice spoke through Strings that surprise everyone. Yami Yugi and Ichigo recognize that voice all too well.

"_Damn you Dark Leader Dragon, I won't let you get away with this plan or allow to use Marik like so!_" The not-so-much Nameless Pharaoh said in thought.

"**I'll leave this to Marik, but we will meet again.**" He said as the dark aura left in both bodies as the evil Marik had control again with the same headache.

"You will not get away with this kid! I end my turn." Strings/Marik said as his turn came to an end.

_Duel Screen: Turn 15_ **Judai**: 3600LP H: 2 / Strings: 1800LP H: 8_

"I can't believe that monster is using you for his bidding... I WON'T LET HIM GET AWAY FOR THAT! Time for a hero's finally miracle! My turn, DRAW!" Judai says in fury as his eyes flash to his Yubel/Supreme King eyes as he draws.

_(Soundtrack... please play: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Judai's theme! I do not own this song)_

"I play Fifth Hope to return 5 E-Heroes back to my Deck to draw two cards!" Judai says as he returns E-Heroes Clayman, Bubbleman, Gaia, WildHeart and Ice Edge back to his deck, shuffle it and then drew his two cards. He smiles again as he drew what he need.

"_It's time to pull you out in action._" Judai says as he prepares for his winning move!

"I play the Spell O – Oversoul to bring back E-Hero Neos! Next I Contact Fusion Neos with **Shadow Panther **to Fusion Summon **E-Hero Shadow Neos**!" Judai says as he brings back Neos to then fuse both monsters together in Neo Space to create a new, shadow like demonic winged hero with two twin hand weapon claws and blades.

E-Hero Neos Lvl 7 ATK: 2500 DEF: 2000

**E-Hero Shadow Neos Lvl 8 ATK: 2800 DEF: 2300**

"What will that monster do against Osiris who has the power of 8400ATK! There's nothing you can throw at me that won't help!"

"Not really. I play the Field Spell Card, Skyscraper! But that's not my real play!" Judai says as huge skyscraper like building appear around them. Both Yami Yugi and Kaiba knew what the Osiris Hero is about to pull out.

"I call upon on your power to protect our bonds and the hopes of our futures. Take form and change the future, **Clitophon, Dragon of Important Bonds and Spirit**!" Judai chanted as a light appear on top of the building behind him as a orange/yellow strip dragon appear on the field with giant wings and a body that was similar to both Timaeus and Critias and a gem on both wings. Both Yami Yugi and Kaiba were correct with a smirk as Ichigo was smiling of happiness. Marik was now nervous by this new monster.

**Clitophon, Dragon of Important Bonds and Spirit Lvl 1 ATK: 0 DEF: 0**

"This new buddy of mines has the power to fuse with my Spell Cards! I fuse him with Skyscraper to Fusion Summon the protector of the City of Heroes, **Skyscraper Hero Dragon**!" Judai says with a smile of hope as his monster evolve into a blue like dragon with a red cape and a ''H'' symbol on his chest that was like a gem.

**Skyscraper HERO Dragon Lvl 7 ATK: 2400 DEF: 2200**

"This new card is the ticket of your defeat! Go **Shadow Neos**, attack Osiris with Twin Double Shadow Slash Strike!" Judai commands his new Neos fusion as he takes flight and charges right at Osiris. This confuse everyone to what that will do against a monster with 8400ATK.

"Fool! You're monster doesn't have the power to defeat my god... unless." Marik was saying until Judai interrupted him: "Yup! My **Skyscraper HERO Dragon** was the power to increase my E-Hero monsters who attacks or is attacked equal to the target monster's power plus a 1000ATK boost!" Judai says as his hero's attack jump up to 9400ATK! Marik couldn't believe it as **Shadow Neos** slash Osiris as the mighty fake dragon god roar one last time as it falls in defeat and destroyed. Strings was push back while sliding through his feet as his Life Points drop to 800LP.

"Time for the end game! Go **Skyscraper HERO Dragon**, take him down with Hero's City Burst!" Judai orders with a smirk and his two fingers up as his fusion dragon attacks with a powerful stream as Strings was hit and his Life Points were drop to zero.

"Impossible! I was... so close..." Marik says as his voice disappears and Strings collapse on the ground in defeat with his cards, his Locator Card and fake Osiris fall with him. The two Darkness cards disappear to ashes.

**Duel Screen: Winner... Judai Yuki: 3600LP vs. Strings: 0LP**

_(End of soundtrack. Stop...)_

"Gotcha!" Judai says with a smirk as he does his signature pose after victory. Yami Yugi and Ichigo were walking towards their friend's victory as they congratulate him. Kaiba was impressed, even though he didn't show any emotions of so.

Elsewhere, Marik was kneed down as he slams his fist on the ground. He couldn't believe he lost to that Judai whatever he was called

"Damn him! Even if I did duel the Pharaoh instead... I would have lost either way. I guess I have those two mask idiots handle Yugi and Kaiba... if they fail, then I will handle him myself!" he shouted to himself in anger. Then he got another massive headache again.

"Not again! Why does this have to happen again!" He shouts in pain as he got up and prepare for his next attack.

With Judai earning his second won Locator Card which means only 4 left to go... What exactly does Marik have in plan this time and how will the real Marik free himself again? What dangers are out there left and what will the Dark Lord do by Marik's failure?

**To be continued****… **

**(ENDING 2: The Afternoon of that Day (Ano Hi no Gogo in it's Japanese name) by Masami Okui from Yu-Gi-Oh! DM)**

**Here are the new cards that were use in this duel: **

**New Cards: _=Real Card *=Fake Card that I made up or a friend of mines in Fan Fiction**

**Judai's new cards: **

Note: Elemental Hero Ice Edge or Frost Edge(mange version's name) effects are in its TGC(real version) effects which will help Judai too in either way.

***Neo-Spacian Shadow Panther Lvl 4, ATK: 1300, DEF: 800 Dark, ATT: DARK, Type: Beast/Effect**

**(I thank LightLord92 again for another great card to use because we all wonder why no one in the Yu-Gi-Oh! Trading Card Game never continue creating more of the evolve Neo-Spacians and their Elemental Hero Neos' Fuison forms too!)****  
**

This card's name is also treated as "Neo-Spacian Dark Panther". This card cannot be Special Summoned except with "NEX". Once per turn, you can select 1 face-up monster your opponent controls. While you control this face-up card, until the end of this turn, this card's name is treated as the selected monster's name, and it gets the selected monster(s) effect. The selected monster effect(s) is negated until the end of your next End Phase.

***Neo Shield of Space- Type: Normal Trap Card**

Effect: This card protects all Neo-Spacian monsters on your field from being destroyed in battle. You can draw one card for each Neo-Spacian on your field.

***Split Second- Type: Quick-Play Spell Card**

Effect: When your opponent's monster activates its effect during your turn, activate this card. Draw one card. If that card is a Monster Card, you can negate all monsters' effects this round.

**_Disappear- Type: Normal Trap Card**

Effect: Select 1 card from your opponent's Graveyard and remove it from play.

***E-Hero Shadow Neos- Lvl 8, ATK: 2800, DEF: 2300, ATT: DARK, Type: Warrior/Fusion/Effect**

**(Another great idea from LightLord92 for helping me create this card and other NEX Neo-Spacians Fusions too later on in DKR!)**

Effect: "Elemental Hero Neos" + "Neo-Spacian Shadow Panther"

This card can only be Special Summoned from your Extra Deck by returning the above cards you control to the Deck (You do not use "Polymerization"). You can select 1 face-up Effect Monster on the field, if 1 is not already selected by this card. While you control this face-up card, the selected card's effect is negated until it is removed from the field (You can select up to 1 monster at a time with this effect). **  
****  
**

* * *

**Strings/Marik's new cards:**

Note: Revival Jam is in its anime version to make it more unique and hard to beat unless the opponent's monster has piercing damage or its remove from play too!

Card of Safe Return, however, goes to its TGC version which when one monster is Special Summon back from the owning card's Graveyard to the field, you can draw one card.

Jam Defender is in its anime version which is much more useful and hard to defeat... unless you destroy it with a card's effect of course. The same thing goes for Jam Breeding Machine too which is way better in its anime version too.

***Darkness Eternal Force- Type: Normal Trap Card**

Effect: This card is known as a "Darkness" Type card. This card cannot be counter by any card and cannot be used by your opponent. You can draw 2 cards. You are then allow to use any ''Darkness'' Spell or Trap card in your hand. The card's activation and effect cannot be counter, negate or cancel out by all cards, including the target itself.

***Darkness Driver End- Type: Normal Spell Card**

Effect: This card is known as a "Darkness" Type card. This card cannot be counter by any card and cannot be used by your opponent. This card forces your opponent to Special Summon as many monster in his deck to the field in defense mode and this card later becomes a equip spell card to one monster on your field. The equal monster gains 300 ATK points for each monster your opponent owns and allows it to destroy all monsters on your opponent's field. All monsters that were summoned by Darkness Driver End's effect are destroyed in battle; the opponent loses 400LP of damage for each one.

***Darkness Jam Booster- Type: Continuous Trap Card**

Effect: This card is known as a "Darkness" Type card. This card cannot be counter by any card and cannot be used by your opponent. This card is then equip on one monster on your field when ''Revival Jam'' is no longer on your Field or Graveyard. The selected monster is now unaffected by all Spell, Trap and Effect monster cards. You can then draw one card for each Face-up Spell and Trap cards on your field. The card's activation and effect cannot be counter, negate or cancel out by all cards, including the target itself.

**Card of the Day:**

**Judai's Dragon Guardian and his New Strength and Partner:**

*******Clitophon, Dragon of Important Bonds and Spirit- Lvl 1, ATK: 0, DEF: 0, ATT: DIVINE, Type: Dragon/Effect**

Effect: When you have one or more monsters or Spell ot Trap Card Face-up or Face-down on the field, you can Special Summon this card on the field from your hand or Graveyard. Send any 1 Spell Card (Normal, Equip, Quick-Play, Continuous or Field) from your Field or Hand you control to the Graveyard whose name is included in the card text of a Fusion Monster that also includes "Clitophon, Dragon of Important Bonds and Spirit" and Special Summon that Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck. (This Special Summon is treated as a Fusion Summon.) This card cannot be tribute for a Tribute Summon or any other tribute of any kind.

**Judai's first Dragon Fusion:**

***Skyscraper Hero Dragon- Lvl 7, ATK: 2400, DEF: 2200, ATT: LIGHT, Type: Dragon/Fusion/Effect**

Effect: This card cannot be Special Summoned except by sending 1 "Skyscraper" you control to the Graveyard by the effect of "Clitophon, Dragon of Important Bonds and Spirit". When one of your E-Hero monsters are attacking or are attacked, this card increases that monster's ATK equal to the attack of opponent's target monster plus 1000ATK extra.

* * *

Thank you for another great episode. I thank those who are helping me get this story notice and enjoy it. For those who love it, please review my story and give me your opinions or thoughts to it.

The next episode... is the start of the Tag Duel of Jonouchi and Judai! Their opponents... the psychic duelist and the fisherman duelist! A duel to show how this two will work well! Here's Jonouchi, Ichigo, Judai, Hiroto and Anzu for today's Preview!

Jonouchi: Man! I really want to duel again!

Ichigo: Ah! And why do I have to hang out with you while Yugi was acting weird and left with Kaiba.

Judai: They were... but I know Yugi-san will do okay!

Hiroto: True and... hey! Isn't that Esper Roba?

Anzu: And Ryota Kajiki too? I guess they want a rematch with Jonouchi?

Judai: Really? Then why not a Tag Duel!

Ichigo: Tag Duel? Like doubles?

Anzu and Hiroto: Oh yeah!

Jonouchi and Judai: ALRIGHT! Let's show them a new team that kicks butt! Next time in Yugioh! Dragon Knight Reborn: A New Team is Form! Jonouchi and Judai vs Psycho and Fisherman, The Power of a Incredible Combination!

Ichigo: Cool Nya! Good luck Judai-san... and you too Idiot Jonouchi! Remember to read, enjoy and review... yeah, that white hair guy... isn't that... oh no!


	27. 26: The Psychic and the Fisherman, odd?

Yu-Gi**-Oh! : Dragon Knight Reborn!**

**_Created by: DragonKnight15_**

**Disclaimer: This story is a copyright from me. I also may have used other plots from other authors. Almost all characters, objects, names, places, powers, moves, events, plots and weapons are not original worked. They were already made from other manga, anime and cartoon stories. They are also already copyrights that I do not own. This story is an anime story. P.S.****This story is also a crossover of other anime/cartoon stories like Naruto Shippuden, Bleach, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Sonic X plus other Sonic video game plots and characters, Danny Phantom, FullMetal Alchemist, Sailor Moon, Pok****émon**** and others more. Others like Doctor Who at the moment, later on. Later on this volume, I am using Erika Aoyama and Mew Erika from Redwallfan2000 from Fan as one of the other characters in this anime story. Ichigo Momomiya has also the name of "Tokadul" and she is 16 years old than 13 like in the anime. ****This is not also a copy of either any "Dragon knight" or "Dragon Knights" stories, but it's weird that I never heard of them until now. It is my idea, even if the names of it are weird. Some characters will have, sometimes, a short written name. Like for example, Dark Leader Dragon= Dark LD, Ichigo Momomiya= Ichigo M. and so on. ****Most names are in their Japanese or English versions. If you don't get it, look at in the Internet.**** Note: Most Duel Monster card names will be in their English names. ****Also, most cards effects are change into their anime version.**

Hello Readers, this is episode 26 of the main arc of this volume, The Endless Fights: A new tournament, the ghost ruling, the snake of the shadows and the battles against all Darkness! Hope you love it! Have fun! And remember to review! **P.S. I do not own them all or any of them except this crossover story, so I wrote the band's or artist's name that wrote that song which I do not own again.**

**Special Recall:**** It's my bad, but Neo-Spacian Shadow ****Panther is a Beast-type, Fusion effect monster. I forgot to add Fusion in the list, so I'm telling it now.**

* * *

**Special News:**** This is a repeat of you guys should check out the work of sntsbueno, Dimensional Enemy and The New Life of the Fallen Hero! This two are crossovers of DBZ and extras like Crossovers and Bleach. Check them out and enjoy them because it's mostly about our number hero of heroes, Son Goku and comrades (Naruto Uzumaki and Ichigo Kurosaki)! Check them out when you got the time and review them!**

* * *

**Here's the intro: The Earth... is a great place where humanity and all other creatures live and learn to evolve little by little, but this great world has Darkness in it too. Evil beings who wish to conquer this world and everyone. **

**Only one being stood against them to show everyone the power of light and hope, but this great mythical dragon wasn't able to stop them. He gave his powers and hope to a human that was known by his name, the Dragon Knight! **

**Before this hero also met his end, he gave the legendary Dragon Sword and his hopes and dreams to the next knight, his youngest son who is destined to become a legend by the sides of his comrades and his love. This hero... is the Hero of Light, the Last Dragon Knight of Light!**

* * *

**(OPENING 2: by Masami Okui from Yu-Gi-Oh! DM) **

**Volume 1: Episode 26: ****A New Team is Form! Jonouchi and Judai vs Psycho and Fisherman, The Power of a Incredible Combination!**

**In the previous episode of DKR****:**

_Battle City V3 continued __as Marik's new plan on using his mindless puppet Rare Hunter, Strings, to duel Yugi with the fake Sky Dragon of Osiris. However, that change when Judai Yuki came to the rescue and challenge him instead!_

_The duel was hard... but Judai was able to win using his Dragon Card, _**Clitophon, Dragon of Important Bonds and Spirit**. _With his new card, fusions and combo attacks, Judai won the duel and gain his new Locator Card. However... what will happen now as Marik plans again and the Dark Lord's anger?_

**And now the episode begins****... back to where the story last ended:**

Judai was jumping of joy as he hops happily by his victory. Both Yami Yugi and Ichigo were shocked by this as Kaiba was annoyed by that. Judai then stopped and then walked to where Strings was laying down. He wanted to poke him if he was dead, but rather not did it. He then grabs his Locator Card from the ground and then Osiris.

"Cool! I get to get a Locator Card and Osiris too! Now I'm the Osiris Hero!" He shouted proudly, but then a small lightning bolt came down and strike only the fake Osiris. The fake god card was then turned to ashed as Judai's face was stunned in a funny anime fashion.

"Well... that's new." Mokuba finally says in the same stun face. Kaiba was surprised by that; nothing like that happen before.

"It seems the real Osiris didn't want a imposter in this world. Sorry about that Judai, I wouldn't mind." Yami Yugi says with a surprise expression as he puts his real God Card back to his deck.

"I guess... but I'll just borrow this Card of Safe Return. He has two more in his deck, so I'll take the other." Judai says with a big grin as he grabs another card instead. Everyone was very surprise about that. Yami Yugi had to ignore that as he walked closer to Kaiba and said to him: "Kaiba, we should take Strings to a hospital and... we need to talk."

"Hn... why should I? Never mind, I wanted to ask you something myself anyway." The Blue-Eyes duelist says with a unease, calm expression. Yami Yugi nods to that as he turns to Ichigo and says to her and Judai: "Momomiya-san, I'm sorry to ask you this but can you go with Judai to meet back with Jonouchi and the rest?"

"WHAT? Umm... well... sure, I guess. Are you going to be okay with him with you?" Ichigo asked as she pointed at Kaiba who had his usual upset face. Yami Yugi smiles and says: "Yeah, I'll be fine. I'll meet back with you and everyone else later, okay?"

"Alright... let's go Judai-san... we got to get going. Be careful Yugi-kun." She responds as she walks with Judai. The Osiris Hero adds in his part with his usual smile: "Don't worry Yugi-san, we'll be peachy, promise! We'll meet back to you soon!"

Yami Yugi nods slowly as the two walk back to the city. Kaiba then turned to his brother and said: "Mokuba, call the ambulance and go back to Kaiba Corp. I'll meet back with you there."

"Umm... right Seto-Nii-chan! Just be careful too." Mokuba responds with a smile as he runs back to their company. Kaiba sighs as he sees Yami Yugi walk back up the hill. He then said to his rival: "Okay Mutou, you're thinking what I'm thinking right?"

"Yeah. Marik is consume by the same Dark Lord that Dark Magician Girl told us and if we know old Marik too well, he's going to come after our love ones. Me for revenge and for the God Cards and you... well for annoying him last time." The tri-color hero says with a questionable look. Kaiba agrees as he says: "Yeah... my life is always like this because of you. Then... we'll have to track Marik and make him pay."

"Save him is the word." Yami Yugi says with a little surprise face. Kaiba then added with a uncaring tone: "Whatever. Let's go before I change my mind."

"_You never change no matter how much time pass. Still... it's nice you're a little caring._" Yami Yugi says in thought with a smile as the two rivals walk to find Marik.

**Elsewhere****... above the buildings of Domino:**

"What exactly did you ask me for Dark Lord?" Yami Bakura demanded to the evil demon dragon who was looking down below him. The former temple thief was looking for any clues if the Millennium Items powers can create his shadow powers to restore to become Zorc again, but then he called by Dark Leader Dragon to meet him here.

"So Zorc... how's living as your own person without having to wait the chance to take control over that weak human's body? I mean... you must be enjoying this body I made for you right?" The Dark Lord asked him with a curious face that Yami Bakura wasn't pleased to hear.

"Get to the point! I want the items again which is why I already collected 5 Locator Cards... with no mercy of course. Just tell me!" Yami Bakura demanded to him.

"Fine! I want you to help Marik's Rare Hunters to capture my niece, Mutou's stupid blond hair sidekick and everyone else that are there too. I want to submit to me his defeat when I have my princess of darkness by my side! And I can with Marik's Millennium Rod brainwashing her of course." The Dark Lord says to him with a demonic smile.

"About that... when will I have the Millennium Rod or the others you kept?" Yami Bakura demanded again with his arms folded up. Dark Leader Dragon was hoping he wouldn't ask him that.

"Well... you'll see them when the time comes. I have this plan to make Mutou pay by destroying him with absolute power! Just do what I ask you, all means necessary! GO!" The Dark Lord of Darkness order him loudly as he nods to his command. He then left through the dark portal that Dark Leader Dragon created.

"_If this works... then my Dark Lady will be born... then I will need my queen. I really need a family... so we can rule this damn pathetic planet. HAHAHA!_" The demon dragon says mentally with a evil laugh as he disappears into dark aura.

**A hour later****... around Downtown Domino:**

Ichigo and Judai were walking around to find Jonouchi and the rest. It felt like boring for the red hair pigtail girl because she was more concern about Yugi-kun. She feels more fond with him than anyone else... besides Masaya of course.

"Sighs! I hope Yugi-kun is okay with that Kaiba with him." She ask with a worry look she has. Judai was a bit sad for her, but he says with a smile: "Don't worry, Yugi-san and Kaiba-san might be rivals, but they're one a few duelists to be a Tag Duel Team to win against anyone. They'll be fine, trust me on that."

Ichigo smiles because Judai has that much fate in his hero. He once told her that Yugi is the inspiration of Duel Monsters in his time, but it seems the timeline is changing because Yugi is the Dragon Knight. Even so, he still believes that Yugi will be the same; the hero that inspiration a whole world. She's... somehow proud in Yugi more than ever by that.

Ichigo was about to say something else until Judai stops to see something odd. Ichigo looks in his direction to see Jonouchi and everyone including Shizuka who just arrive being almost stun with multiple sweat drops as two men were arguing about something. They look like duelists by the Duel Disk in their arms.

One of them was a black-blueish hair man with blue eyes as he was wearing a blue/sky blue formal Japanese fisherman-style clothes while wearing a water like headband.

The other was a neon bluish-green hair man with blue eyes and wearing a odd pink shirt outfit. The two were very impatient as Jonouchi was a little off of this situation.

"Hey Jonouchi-san, everyone, what's going on?" Judai asks as he and Ichigo came to them. Jonouchi gives a relief someone like Judai came, but not for Ichigo.

"Hey guys... we're in a little trouble. Jonouchi is being challenge by two duelist we know." Anzu says as Hiroto and Shizuka agree. Jonouchi gives a look on the two duelists as they knew they had to introduce themselves.

"Sorry. Greets friends of Yugi and Jonouchi, I am Ryota Kajiki and I'm a friend and rival duelist. I was hoping to have a rematch with Jonouchi or Yugi, but sadly I was stop by this land-lobber." The blue hair tan man named Ryota says as he gives a angry glare at the other.

"What? I wanted a rematch with Jonouchi when I lose to him and my Jinzo card which I got a new one. And I'm Esper Roba and I'm a ESP duelist." The small green hair man named Esper said. Judai once fought someone with prediction powers like Sartorius. He finally understood the problem. It would be hard for Jonouchi to do a double duel over and over, but lucky Judai had the solution for this troublesome situation.

"I got a plan! Why not make this a Tag Duel instead. If you guys want to duel Yugi-san too, then you're looking at his equal." The Osiris Hero says with a smirk. Ichigo was now confused about this Tag Duel.

"A Tag Duel... that's sounds fun if you ask me! I'm in and I won't ask for a no from either one of you." Jonouchi says with a excited face. Both Ryota and Esper were unsure about this double duel, but they agree with a smirk: "Alright, we accept!"

"Mind if anyone tell me what this Tag Duel is? Is it like double duel with two dueling teams?" Ichigo finally asked as the four duelists almost fell in a funny anime fashion.

"Well... a Tag Duel is a doubles duel where two duelists do battle against two other duelists. It's like any normal with the exception that the winning team don't have to duel each other; like they both won with their team work." Anzu explains with a sweat drop on her head. Ichigo smiles as she understands this Tag Duel. With things clear up, the four duelists get ready for their duel.

"We'll each wager 1 Locator Card to make it fair; one for each. It'll be me and Jonouchi against the two of you. In Battle City 2's rules, Tag Duels are explained that we each start our turn; one by our side and the same goes with the other. The field is standard that means our partners share the same field as the same with yours. Hope you guys can kept up." Judai explains with a smirk as he turns to Jonouchi. The blond headed duelist was surprise that Yugi's biggest fan knew the rules too well.

"I'm impress, but that Kaiba had to make this a little hard for us as we get one field and not the separate field." Jonouchi stated as he remembers his hatred rival's smirk.

"Doesn't matter. Let's show him the power of a new dueling team!" Judai says as Jonouchi agrees to work together and kick butt. Ichigo was exciting as she wants to see this duel, but she had a feeling someone else was watching them. She was right as Yami Bakura was looking at the duel behind a building with some Rare Hunter minions watching and waiting for their chance to strike.

"_Pathetic. To think I have to follow that demon lizard's commands to get that girl and Mutou's friends. Either way, I guess I got not that much choice but to do it._" He says in thought as he watches the first Tag Duel in Battle City 2 ready to start.

"Duel System On! Duel Terminal Set! DUEL!" All four duelists shouted as they draw their 5 cards. Their Duel Disk sent a signal to the Duel Terminal that connect to the Internet for all to see in the Live show of Duel TV!

**Duel Screen: Judai & Jonouchi: 8000LP vs. Esper & Ryota: 8000LP**

"Sweetness, this is going to fun! I'll start this round to get my game on! Draw!" Judai shouts as he starts this duel off right away.

(Note: When a duelist's name is bold, that means its that duelist's turn with their hand their. It's compliment but it works.

_Duel Screen: Turn 1_ __**Judai **__H: 6 __& Jonouchi H: 5 : 8000LP / Esper H: 5 & Ryota H: 5 : 8000LP_

"Okay... I'll start by summoning E-Hero Avian in Defense Mode." Judai says as his green, feather hero appears on the field.

E-Hero Avian Lvl 3 ATK: 1000 DEF: 1000

"Next I throw down two facedowns and that pretty much ends my round." Judai says as he sets two facedown cards that appear in a horizontal position on his field behind his hero.

_Duel Screen: Turn 2_ Judai __H: 3 __& Jonouchi H: 5 : 8000LP / __**Esper**__ H: 5 & Ryota H: 5 : 8000LP_

"Alright, my draw then!" Esper shouts as he draws his card. He was grinning as he has a very good move set, but it needs time.

"I have already fortune your move and I will defeat you with so! I summon Cyber Raider in attack mode." Esper says as he summons his dark blue/yellow warrior. Jonouchi remembers that monster as he knocks out most of his Life Points in the last Battle City.

Cyber Raider Lvl 4 ATK: 1400 DEF: 1000

"Battle! Attack my raider and take that hero monster." Esper commands as his monster attacks and destroy Avian, however, this was what Judai was hoping for.

"Trap card open, Hero Signal! Now I can Special Summon one E-Hero monster from my hand or deck on the field. I summon E-Hero Woodsman in defense mode!" Judai says as he reveals one of his favorite traps and summons his wooden hero on the field.

E-Hero Woodsman Lvl 4 ATK: 1000 DEF: 2000

"Shoot... I didn't see that coming. I set one facedown on the field. I end my turn." Esper says as he lay down a set card.

_Duel Screen: Turn 3_ Judai __H: 3 __& __**Jonouchi**__ H: 5 : 8000LP / Esper H: 4 & Ryota H: 5 : 8000LP_

"All right-y, my turn now!" Jonouchi says as he draws his card. Then Judai's Woodsman's effect activated right away.

"Hey Jonouchi, because Woodsman is yours at the moment, use his effect." Judai suggested with a smile. Jonouchi was a bit surprise, but he responded with a smirk: "Right! I will Judai. I use my partner's hero's effect to add one Polymerization card from my deck to my hand."

Jonouchi added his card as he prepares for his move. He says as he plays his fusion combo: "I now play the same Polymerization to fuse Baby Dragon and Alligator's Sword to summon up the powerful Alligator's Sword Dragon!"

Then both monster fuse as Alligator's Sword was sitting on Baby Dragon as they are united to fight!

Alligator's Sword Dragon Lvl 5 ATK: 1700 DEF: 1500

"If you thought this dragon of mines is a handful, then watch as I summon out Gearfried the Iron Knight in attack mode!" Jonouchi says as he Normal Summons his metal armor knight on the field.

Gearfried the Iron Knight Lvl 4 ATK: 1800 DEF: 1600

"Time for a double attack! First I'll let my Alligator's Sword Dragon to attack Cyber Raider. Knock him out!" Jonouchi commands as his fusion dragon warrior flies around Esper's monster and does a quick slash right at Cyber Raider and destroy it. Both Esper and Ryota's Life Points drop to 7700LP.

"Double attack! Go Gearfried, attack Esper directly!" Jonouchi commands as his iron knight strikes the ESP duelist with his blade arm as his and Ryota's Life Points drop again to 5900LP.

"I set one card facedown. My turn ends with that." Jonouchi says as his turn ends with one facedown. Everyone expected those two wouldn't work so well, but it seems to be working.

_Duel Screen: Turn 4_ Judai __H: 3 __& Jonouchi H: 2 : 8000LP / Esper H: 4 & __**Ryota**__ H: 5 : 5900LP_

"Now that this duel will be more interesting, allow me to summon forth the power of the sea. My turn, draw." Ryota says with a calm smile as he draws his card.

"Time to play this one that will turn the tide of this fight! I play the Field Spell Card, **A Legendary Ocean**!" Ryota says as he plays a Field Spell Card that began to submerge in for the whole field and pass it like 1 block. Now they were like floating under a underworld city. Ichigo started to freak out because there's no air in underwater while Judai says in thought with a stun funny anime face with a sweat drop: "_Deja vu again._"

"Yeah Ichigo, this is just a hologram of the card to life. We're still where we were and... there's air too. Even so, I really hate to get my clothes wet!" Jonouchi explains to scared friend who starts to calm down. Ichigo isn't use to Duel Monster's effects when the cards become real.

"And now to summon back a old friend I got a copy back, The Legendary Fisherman!" Ryota says as he summons forth a man with a harpoon like weapon while riding a shark. Jonouchi was very surprise and he shouts: "WOW! You got a new one, but you can't summon that card! He's a Level 5 and requires a tribute!"

The Legendary Fisherman Lvl 5 ATK: 1850 DEF: 1600

"As long as **A Legendary Ocean** is in play, all duelist can downgrade the level of all WATER monster by 1 on the field and hand plus they gain 200ATK when they are on the field too. And, it is also treated as ''Umi'' too." Judai explains with a serious face. Jonouchi was more shocked by how in the world does he know.

"Impressive. You must have fought someone with that card huh?" Ryota dares to ask with a smirking face. Judai nods as the Fisherman duelist continues saying: "Not bad, however, because Legendary Fisherman's effect makes sure it's unaffected by all Spell Cards, then my mighty monster will not gain the boost. But I'm not worry because I will have the advantage."

This didn't made Jonouchi or Judai any better. Ryota then command as his monster swam around and charged at Jonouchi's fusion monster: "Go my Legendary Fisherman, strike the same old Alligator's Sword Dragon like before."

It then came as Legendary Fisherman sent a powerful stab at the dragon's back as it was destroyed. Both Jonouchi and Judai receive a damage of 150LP. (7850LP)

Ichigo seems worry as Anzu, Hiroto and Shizuka were still worried too. Ryota then said as he sets a few facedowns: "I lay down two facedowns and that will end my turn."

"I hope you two are ready to feel defeat." Esper says with a smirk to his two opponents. Both Jonouchi and Judai just smile back as this duel was just getting started.

* * *

_**Commercial Break:**_

_**Jonouchi: Hey Judai, let's show these two how we do it Duel Monster style!**_

_**Judai: Right on Jonouchi! Let's show them the power to get our game on!**_

* * *

"You got to be kidding me if we're going to find Marik and his hooded robbers." Kaiba says with a disliking expression on how annoy he is for walking around on the spots where he and Yami Yugi could find the Rare Hunters. Things didn't work so well as they found nothing.

"Not good. I was hoping we would find something... I guessed Dark Leader Dragon is too clever than I thought he was." Yami Yugi says to himself as Kaiba over heard that part as he rise a eyebrow.

"Whatever. Let's find them in the next place. I can't let them continue doing this chaos while I'm around." The Blue-Eyes duelist says as he walks out. Yami Yugi smiles as he follows his rival. It is odd for Kaiba to do something like this, but there is always a reason behind his actions.

**Meanwhile****... back to the duel:**

The still continue between Jonouchi and Judai vs Esper and Ryota. Yami Bakura was still observing them and waiting for his chance to strike.

_Duel Screen: Turn 5_ __**Judai **__H: 3 __& Jonouchi H: 2 : 7850LP / Esper H: 4 & Ryota H: 2 : 5900LP_

"Alright! My turn comes back again! And, Woodsman's effect too as I add my Polymerization card from my deck to my hand." Judai says as he not only draws his card, but also adds his fusion card too. He was smiling as he has a special move for this type of battle.

"I play Polymerization to fuse Woodsman and Ocean to not summon Terra Firma, but someone more suited for this battle. I call upon the power of ice and water, E-Hero Absolute Zero!" Judai shouts as he fuse both heroes to become a blue clothing, white armor and cape hero as his body began to make the water colder. Jonouchi was very impressed while everyone else was surprised by this new hero.

E-HERO Absolute Zero Lvl 8 ATK: 2500 DEF: 2000

"My new icy cool hero gains 500ATK for every WATER Attribute monsters on the field, except himself plus 200ATK thanks for the Field Spell Card. Go Absolute Zero, attack Legendary Fisherman with Instant Freeze!" Judai commands as his hero was power-up to 3200ATK and went right at Ryota's monster. The Fisherman duelist then pointed out with a surprise look: "Umm... my monster can't be target by a attack... so you can attack me directly."

"Really? Sweet! Then I'll let my hero attack you directly!" Judai says as Absolute Zero change direction as he goes after Ryota, but he was ready. He then shouted as he revealed one of his facedowns: "Here's my chance! Continuous Trap Card open, Tornado Wall! As long as ''Umi'' is on the field, me and Esper lose zero damage from all Battle Damages."

Then the water began to spin as it forms small multiple tornadoes around them as Judai's hero did no damage at all. Things didn't seem too well, but Judai refuse to give up.

"Okay... I summon Cross Portal in defense mode. My turn with that." Judai says with not much thinking as he summons a small red like armor warrior on the field.

Cross Portal Lvl 2 ATK: 400 DEF: 400

_Duel Screen: Turn 6_ Judai __H: 2 __& Jonouchi H: 2 : 7850LP / __**Esper**__ H: 4 & Ryota H: 2 : 5900LP_

"Time for a powerful barrage from the ESP duelist. My turn, draw!" Esper says with a grin as he starts his turn. He already had something power to use all at once.

"First off because my two opponents own 3 monsters than us, I can Special Summon the The Fiend Megacyber in attack mode!" Esper says as he summons his powerful, golden armor monster as lightning current pass him. Jonouchi was a bit nervous because he does own that card too.

The Fiend Megacyber Lvl 6 ATK: 2200 DEF: 1200

"I next follow this up as I reveal my **Call of the Hunted** Continuous Trap Card. I can then bring back Cyber Raider back to the field, but he won't stick around as I scarifies him to summon Jinzo on the field." Esper said with smirk as his weaker warrior returned to only be send away as the Trap destroyer android known as Jinzo was summon forth with his arms folded up. Jonouchi was impressed, but he won't let him beat him and Judai.

Jinzo Lvl 6 ATK: 2400 DEF: 1500

"I next equip Jinzo with Amplifier not only increase my green armor android by 500ATK plus 300ATK extra each Stand-By Phase, but now me and Ryota can continue playing our Trap Cards without being negated by Jinzo's effect." Esper says as Jinzo gain a special helmet device on its brain as currents of power pass through him with its attack power increase by 2900ATK.

"Battle! Jinzo, attack Gearfried the Iron Knight with Cyber Energy Shock!" Esper orders as his android fires a energy blast from both its hands at Jonouchi's knight as he receive the attack and his and Judai's Life Points drop to 6750LP.

"Next Fiend Megacyber, attack Cross Portal." Esper commands as his warrior sends a powerful punch right at Judai's monster, but he was hoping for that.

"I now activate Cross Portal's effect! When he ever leaves the field to the Graveyard, I can add one Neo-Spacian from my deck to my hand. I choice... Flare Scarab." Judai explains as he adds one of his Neo-Spacians in his hand.

"I set one card and that will end my turn." Esper says as he lays a new facedown. This was bad for both duelist as they got nothing to stop their combos or decrease their Life Points... still, not so bad.

_Duel Screen: Turn 7_ Judai __H: 3 __& __**Jonouchi**__ H: 2 : 6750LP / Esper H: 1 & Ryota H: 2 : 5900LP_

"Alright... my move then! I will beat that fears combo!" Jonouchi declares as he draws his card and prepares to fight this army of monsters.

"I first play Monster Reborn to revive Alligator's Sword Dragon! Next I play Premature Burial to Special Summon Baby Dragon by paying 800 of our Life Points." Jonouchi says as his and Judai's Life Points drop to 5950LP to summon his small dragon and his fusion dragon back.

Alligator's Sword Dragon Lvl 5 ATK: 1700 DEF: 1500

Baby Dragon Lvl 3 ATK: 1200 DEF: 700

"Judai, can I borrow your hero?" Jonouchi asks as he looks on his field and hand. Judai gives the okay signal with a smirk as Jonouchi smirks back.

"Alright! I tribute up my and Judai's monsters to summon the lightning striker, Gilford the Lightning!" Jonouchi shouts as the three monsters left as lightning strike to summon forth one of Jonouchi's strongest warriors on the field as he wields his mighty lightning sword. Ichigo had a good feeling about this move as everyone else was excited to see this monster again and its power.

Gilford the Lightning Lvl 8 ATK: 2800 DEF: 1400

"By Tributing 3 monsters, Gilford the Lightning's effect activates which wipes out all of your monsters at once!" Jonouchi says as Gilford prepares to send its powerful lightning blast at both Esper and Ryota's field.

"I don't think so as I reveal my Forbidden Chalice Quick-Play Spell Card! Now I increased the ATK of one monster to 400, but that same monster's effects are negated until the end of this turn. That means Gilford's effect is negated." Esper says as he reveals his spell card to stop Gilford's power. Jonouchi wasn't happy, but Judai was still smiling

"That was a sweet move to stop Jonouchi's powerful move, but that won't stop Absolute Zero's effect. When he ever leaves the field, he can destroy all of my opponent's monsters." The Osiris Hero says as a frozen chill came around and began to freeze both Esper and Ryota's monsters. Then they start to shatter as they were destroyed to pieces. Jonouchi then said to Judai with a giant smile: "That was an amazing move Judai!"

"Hehehe, thanks Jonouchi. I should be the one to thank you for the tribute." Judai responds as it was very true. Jonouchi nodded to that.

"Alright. Because Tornado Wall is still in play, I got nothing left but to end my turn." Jonouchi says with a small frown. As long as Tornado Wall is in play with **A** **Legendary Ocean**, then neither Jonouchi or Judai couldn't do much but to come up with a plan.

_Duel Screen: Turn 8_ Judai __H: 3 __& Jonouchi H: 0 : 5950LP / Esper H: 1 & __**Ryota**__ H: 2 : 5900LP_

"The seas have change course, now I can change it back. My turn, draw." Ryota says as he starts his turn. He was smiling as he plans something big.

"First off I reveal my Trap card, **Oceans of the Titans**. With this card, I can draw one card and then I can summon forth any WATER monster from my hand on the field." Ryota says as he reveals a card when mighty Greece Gods appear for battle. He then drew his card as he smiles. Judai had a bad feeling about his draw.

"I summon forth the powerful and mighty beast of the seas, **Levia-Dragon – Daedalus**." Ryota shouted as a giant blue, serpent like dragon appear from the underwater city on his field. His attack increase to 2800ATK and 1700DEF.

**L****evia-Dragon – Daedalus Lvl 7 ATK: 2600 DEF: 1500**

"You are correct. I send Daedalus away to summon forth its true form, **Ocean Dragon Lord – Neo-Daedalus**." Ryota further advance his monster's evolution as it transforms into a stronger version of the lord of the seas. It's attack increased to 3100ATK and 1900DEF. Judai was impressed and somehow happy to see that monster again as he once fought it against a Pirate duelist who wanted him in his crew of weirdos.

**Ocean Dragon Lord – Neo-Daedalus Lvl 8 ATK: 2900 DEF: 1700**

"Now I will destroy the field using my supreme Ocean Dragon Lord's effect to..." Ryota was unable to finish as Judai interrupts with his reveal facedown: To wipe our field and hand by sending your Field Spell Card away, but I won't let it happen. Continuous Trap Card open, **Hero's Self Scarifies of Hope**! With this card by removing three of my heroes from play, I lockdown your monster's effect!"

Neo-Daedalus's effect was negated thanks to Judai's card that showed a mask hero giving up his life to save a young boy and girl from a villain's attack. Ichigo snaps her fingers as that was a incredible move from the Osiris Hero!

"Impressive move to know not only my new monster's effect, but to lock it's power away too, however... I am far from done. I now equip my ultimate beast with **Mist Body** Equip Spell Card to make it all but invincible!" The Fisherman duelist says as his monster was surrounded by mist making sure it cannot be destroyed. This will be only that much harder for both Jonouchi and Judai to beat it.

"Now... attack Neo-Daedalus, destroy Gilford the Lightning right now with Ocean Overwhelming Stream Burst!" Ryota commands as his Ocean Dragon Lord sends a powerful stream of water at Jonouchi's monster and destroying it as both dueling heroes lost a few Life Points.

"And... I end my turn with that." Ryota says as his turn ends... for now.

_Duel Screen: Turn 9_ __**Judai **__H: 3 __& Jonouchi H: 0 : 5650LP / Esper H: 1 & Ryota H: 0 : 5900LP_

"Amazing move with that water monster, but the duel is not over until the last card is play! My draw now!" Judai says with a smile as he draws his card. He smiles again as he has a new combo ready to use.

"First off I summon Neo-Spacian Flare Scarab in attack mode. Next I play the spell Fake Hero to Special Summon one E-Hero from my hand to the field. I choice to summon E-Hero Neos!" Judai says as he plays a powerful combo to summon not only his fiery Neo-Spacian but also his ace, Neos!

Neo-Spacian Flare Scarab Lvl 3 ATK: 500 DEF: 500

E-HERO Neos Lvl 7 ATK: 2500 DEF: 200

"Hey Judai, are you going to pull a Contact Fusion?" Jonouchi asks his partner. Judai shook his head as he continued his move with another new combo: "Not yet until I play the spell NEX! I send Flare Scarab to evolve it to a new level! I Fusion Summon a new and improve **Neo-Spacian Blazing Scarab**!"

Then a portal open up as Flare Scarab jump into it as he starts to transform. He came out to have evolve into a burning red, black and golden new form with double twin wings on both sides.

**Neo-Spacian Blazing Scarab Lvl 4 ATK: 800 DEF: 800**

"Time to exceed Contact Fusion! I fuse both Blazing Scarab and Neos! Fusion Summon, come froth from the flames of Neo Space, **E-Hero Blazing Neos**!" Judai shouts as both monster fly to the sky that transform momentary into Neo Space as a new monster took their place. This one looks like Flare Neos, except it has blazing red body armor and it's orange on the other parts as it explodes with a blazing burst wave.

**E-HERO Blazing Neos Lvl 8 ATK: 2800 DEF: 2300**

"My new Neos fusion has the power to gain 400 ATK and DEF for every Spell and Trap cards that are on the field and in my and in our hand who ever turn it is. There are 4 on the field, which makes it 1600!" Judai says as his Blazing Neos rise up to 4400ATK and 3900DEF.

"I can't make any damage or destroy your monster with your combo, but I'll still show you my burning power. Go Blazing Neos, attack with Blazing Cosmic Impact!" Judai orders as his new fusion hero went for a charge at Ryota's Neo-Daedalus as his whole body turn into a giant fire ball burst. The attack was intensely hot as the giant sea serpent was pushed back, but survive with Ryota and Esper's Life Points in check.

"That was truly amazing how you challenge me with that. I congratulate you for that brave move showing your power as a duelist." Ryota says with a smile as he was honored by that move. Judai smiles as he rubs his head.

"I'm done for now. Turn ended." Judai says with a smile as his turn ends. Ichigo was oddly still confused by Judai's attack even though it didn't change anything, but knew that's his style.

_Duel Screen: Turn 10_ Judai __H: 0__& Jonouchi H: 0 : 5650LP / __**Esper**__ H: 1 & Ryota H: 0 : 5900LP_

"Alright, it's time I show you my all. My turn, draw!" Esper says as he draws his card. He smirks as he has a very perfect move to use.

"I'll start by summoning Jinzo – Returner in attack mode!" He says as he summons a small, weak version of Jinzo on the field. Jonouchi thought he was seeing a mini him which he was as he rubs his eyes.

**Jinzo – Returner Lvl 3 ATK: 600 DEF: 1400**

"Sadly he won't stick around as I use the Normal Spell Card **Android's Self-Renew Destruction**. With this, I destroy Jinzo – Returner to draw one card. Oh, I drew a Machine-Type monster so I can draw one more card." Esper says as his little mini Jinzo was destroy as he draws one to then draw again thanks to his card that showed Jinzo and Spell Canceler self-destructing as some very rare pieces survive.

"But what will that do against Judai's move. Seems lousy if you ask me." Jonouchi says to his ESP opponent who simply laugh. Then, without any warning, the original Jinzo appeared back to the field which surprised everyone.

Jinzo Lvl 6 ATK: 2400 DEF: 1600

"You're right, unless if its Jinzo – Returner who has the power whenever it's send from the field to the Graveyard, I can resurrect back Jinzo... but he won't stay around as I send him back to evolve him into the all powerful **Jinzo – Lord**!" Esper said as his Jinzo was consume by a lightning smoke as he transformed into a purple armor, small multiple robot arm and three robotic eye version of himself.

**Jinzo – Lord Lvl 8 ATK: 2600 DEF: 1600**

"My new Jinzo has all the effects of the previous version, but I can also destroy any Trap Card from your hand or field and reduce your Life Points by 300LP... like your Trap Card Judai!" Esper commands as **Jinzo – Lord **send a powerful shockwave right at Judai's **Hero's Self Scarifies of Hope**, but that didn't stop him even when their Life Points drop to 5350LP!

"Because my Trap Card was destroyed, I can draw one card." Judai says as he draws his card, however, that doesn't change things.

"If you don't mind Ryota, I'm going to use **Ocean Dragon Lord – Neo-Daedalus's **special effect to destroy all cards on the field and hand except your monster." Esper asks his partner. Ryota responds: "Of course, go ahead."

"Alright... I activate Neo-Daedalus's effect and I activate the Quick-Play Spell Card, **Android's Self-Repairing Device** to protect **Jinzo – Lord **from destruction this turn." Esper says as he activates his spell that showed Machine King being rebuild from falling into Trap Hole.

"We can play this game too as I send my **Neo Space Guardian** from my hand away to protect one Neo-Spacian or Neos fusion monster from being destroyed or remove from the field. I protect that monster from that and destruction this round." Judai says as he discards a white armor warrior with a giant shield as it protects his Blazing Neos from being remove. **A Legendary Ocean**, Tornado Wall and **Mist Body** were all destroyed except the three monster. Blazing Neos attack and defense decrease back to its normal points as it was in a disadvantage against Ocean Dragon Lord.

"Even though your monster can't be destroyed, I'll let my Neo-Daedalus attack Blazing Neos to still reduce your Life Points!" Esper commands as Ocean Dragon Lord strike Blazing Neos. Judai's fusion hero survives, but their Life Points drop again.

"My turn ends, but that monster won't survive the next round." The ESP duelist said with a smirk as it was true. If Jonouchi doesn't draw something good in his next turn, they might lose.

_Duel Screen: Turn 11_ Judai __H: 0 __& __**Jonouchi**__ H: 0 : 5250LP / Esper H: 0 & Ryota H: 0 : 5900LP_

"Okay... no cards left except Judai's monster, but even so... I won't let my friend's last hope be a waste! I still got plenty of moves left for a hope." The blond headed duelist said with his charming smile. Judai smiles back as he knows this is the best Tag Team duelist in the world.

"Alright! Heart of the Cards, show me a little love. DRAW!" Jonouchi shouts as he draws his card. He starts grinning which was a good sign.

"I play a favor, Roll of Fate! Now depending by the roll of the dice, I can draw by the number of the result. Here's hoping mt luck is still there!" Jonouchi shouted as a dice appear from the holograph as it starts spinning. Jonouchi needs at least two to make something as everyone was in suspense by the result. It starts spinning slowly as it stops... at 3 dots!

"Yahoo! Thanks to that, I can draw three cards while I send the same number from the top of my deck to the Graveyard." Jonouchi says as he draws his cards and sends at the same time. He smirks bigger as he draw his new Hermos. He always wanted to pull this card out, so why not now!

"Alright! I first play the Equip Spell Card, **Warrior's Re-Coming** to pay 1000LP to summon back Gilford the Lightning!" Jonouchi shouts as he plays a new card that shows a warrior returning back from death, walking to a village where he was last seen. Then Jonouchi's lightning striker returns back in his might.

Gilford the Lightning Lvl 8 ATK: 2800 DEF: 1400

"If you think that move was good, then watch as I summon the big guns! Come forth and aide me with your armory of might, **Hermos, Dragon of Burning Strength and Will**!" Jonouchi shouts with a smile as he summons his revive, red skin and giant horn Legendary Dragon. It had a red jewel like gem on his forehead and had larger wings with two horns on the upper point on each wing. Everyone was impressed yet again as Ichigo smirked to see Jonouchi's dragon in action.

**Hermos, Dragon of Burning Strength and Will Lvl 1 ATK: 0 DEF: 0**

"Amazing monster, but it won't be enough to defeat us." Esper says as they still have two powerful monsters, but that is about to change.

"I use Hermos's special power to combine him with Gilford the Lightning to create a new Equip Spell Card for Blazing Neos! I fuse them to create the powerful **Sword of Lightning, Gilfrod**." Jonouchi says as both his monsters combine to form a new, long golden blade with a zig-zag chain on the bottom of its hilt as Judai's fusion Neos hero grab it as current pass through him. This made both Esper and Ryota worry about this move.

"Not done as I equip Blazing Neos with Lightning Blade too!" Jonouchi adds his combo as Judai's E-Hero gain a second blade on his other hand. Judai smirks by Jonouchi's great combo as he explains: "Because there are two Spells on the field, **E-Hero Blazing Neos** gains 800ATK plus 800ATK extra by Lightning Blade and Neo-Daedalus lose 500ATK."

And like the Osiris Hero explains, Blazing Neos power increase right up to 4400ATK and Neo-Daedalus went down to 2400ATK. This made both opponents very nervous by this move.

"Now I activate one of the effects **Sword of Lightning, Gilfrod**. This let me destroy one of your high power monsters right off the bat and that lucky winner is **Jinzo – Lord**. Strike him with Lightning Joust Burst!" Jonouchi says as Blazing Neos rise his first lightning blade as dark clouds form on top of him. Then a lightning bolt came down as it strike **Jinzo – Lord** and destroy him with overload of lightning current.

"Time to beat Neo-Daedalus with Thunder Clap Sword!" Jonouchi commands as his and Judai's warrior hero charge and sends a powerful lightning wave slash right through **Ocean Dragon Lord – Neo-Daedalus** which destroy it to pieces. Both Ryota and Esper took covered as they used their arms as their Life Points drop to 2000LP of damage. (3900LP)

"We're not done as **Sword of Lightning, Gilfrod** has its second effect lets Blazing Neos attack twice!" Jonouchi said as both opponents were shocked by this.

"Attack Blazing Neos... with Blazing Lightning Cosmic Impact!" Judai shouts proudly as his hero launches at both Esper and Ryota with the same fire ball meteor strike as lightning current pass around it. The attack went through as their Life Points drop to zero.

**Duel Screen: Winner... Judai & Jonouchi: 4250LP vs. Esper & Ryota: 0LP**

The four duelist turn off their Duel Disk as Judai's Neos fusion hero disappear. Judai was the first to say in his signature catchphrase and pose: "Gotcha! We really show you guys a powerful combo."

"Indeed you guys have. By what I've heard, Jonouchi is always at his best in Tag Duels so there won't be a chance of beating him, but you two work too well." Ryota says with a small frown.

"Don't feel bad, I was also in a tie by both yours and Esper's combos. If we ever get a chance, let's have a rematch to kick your butts again." Jonouchi responds with a smirk.

"I'll like that to work with Ryota again, but for now... good luck getting in the finals." Esper says as he hands over his Locator Card to them. Ryota agrees as he hands his over too. Both Jonouchi and Judai were surprised, but they accept as they wanted to continue on.

"By the way, you can take my Jinzo – Lord. I can get one again some day and besides, you'll need it later on." Esper says as he also gives his rare card to Jonouchi. The blond headed duelist smiles as he says: "Thanks Esper, I won't let your cards down. Promise."

Esper nods as he and Ryota says their good-bye to their friends and rivals as they left to catch up. Both Jonouchi and Judai gave each other a high 5 by their victory.

"That was so cool. I only wish Yugi-san was here." Judai says with a small smile. Everyone agreed as Ichigo said: "I'm sure Yugi-kun would be proud... for both of you."

"Naturally! I will be the one to kick Kaiba out his Rich Boy's butt!" Jonouchi says in his show-off tone. Ichigo smiled to hear that, but then she had a bad feeling about something. Just then, Yami Bakura started his plot as removed his purple jacket to reveal a bandage cloth around both arms and forehead. He slowly walks towards them as the Rare Hunter minions prepare for the signal.

"Guys... help me." Yami Bakura lied as he change his tone into Bakura's voice as everyone turn to see him. Ichigo was the first to widen her eyes because she suspected him being the evil Zorc that Yugi fought.

"Bakura?" Everyone else besides Ichigo and Judai shouted as both Jonouchi and Hiroto quickly grab him before he fakes falls. Anzu knees down to him as she says as she touch his forehead: "Bakura, what happened to you?"

"Don't touch him! He's... too injure to touch." Ichigo lied because it's not true. She can't prove it's that Yami Bakura because there's also a possibility that he's the real Bakura and she can't mention that or Yugi's secret as the Dragon Knight is ruin.

"Relax Ichigo-san, he's our friend Ryo Bakura and he's a nice guy." Anzu explains as the fake Bakura secret smiles evilly. He said in thought: "_Those fools, they never changed._"

Ichigo was still unease, but she guessed she could be wrong. Judai was very quite which is not him. Shizuka then asked the so-call Bakura: "What happen and why are you here? We haven't seen you for a long time."

"I was... out of the country looking for something, but... I'm being chased by a evil being known as the Dark Lord." He lied again as he faked his injures and weak. Jonouchi got upset to hear that freak who's holding Marik in a evil control.

"Can someone... call for help somewhere that no one notice." Fake Bakura lie again as everyone got confuse while Ichigo and Judai got more suspicious.

"Well... sure! Me and Ichigo will stay as everyone go get help." Jonouchi responded with his charming smile as Ichigo was stunned to believe that idiot fell for it. Judai didn't like this idea, but he nods.

"Alright, let's go and find Yugi because we all know we got to tell him." Hiroto says as he grabs Shizuka and runs off as Anzu runs after them. Judai then quickly told Ichigo to her ear as he caught up to them: "Don't trust him. He's not their real friend."

Ichigo smiles that at least she has someone to trust and knows when someone is evil. As the four friends left, some of the hidden Rare Hunters follow them as the remaining minions started to surround them slowly. Ichigo look at this imposter as she thinks of a way to uncover him.

"So ''Bakura'', what do you think about Yugi being that Pharaoh guy's successor?" She asked with a small smile. Jonouchi was a bit off by that question while Yami Bakura was angry while not showing any emotion. She knew by Yugi's knowledge by what this evil being hates the most was Yugi and Yami. He slowly smiles as he says nervously: "Well... umm... Yugi is... a..."

He couldn't take it, but the plan has already work well as Jonouchi notices that they were surrounded. He said with a nervous face: "More Rare Hunter thuds. Why again?"

Ichigo turns to see at least 6 of them. She was now more worry as she slowly takes out her Mew Pendant from her pocket. She didn't want to transform in front of Jonouchi, but she can't let the idiot get hurt.

"And what are you planning to do, Ichigo." Yami Bakura said in his evil tone as the Mew Mew was shocked in fear. She didn't got time to transform as the former tomb thief knocks her out with a jab on her neck. She fell unconscious as Jonouchi sees his so-call friend grinning evilly.

"And that was for me to almost say something nice to that little brat and that bastard too." He says with a evil laugh as the blond headed duelist was shocked. He then said with a stun look: "Hey Bakura, what did you just do? You're suppose to hit the bad guys, not our comrades."

"You poor fool, haven't you realize who are you speaking to? Here's a hint, I'm the one who will regain the Millennium Items to help rule this planet!" Yami Bakura says with a evil smile. Jonouchi was still confused as he thought over. That's where it hit him where he widen his eyes in shock. He took a step back, but couldn't leave as he was too surrounded.

"No... you can't be alive! Me and everyone else saw you become a pile of black ashes!" Jonouchi shouted to him.

"Hahaha! There we go. Now foolish human, you have a choice to fight us in a impossible fight or surrender and the girl lives. Your choice but make it quick." Yami Bakura said to him as all the Rare Hunters were smiling evilly. Jonouchi could fight them off, but he has little chance to escape with a knocked out Ichigo with him. He had no choice as he rise his hands up and said with a serious face: "Fine... you win."

"That's much better. Let's go, my master really is hoping to see you and use you to destroy Yugi and the Pharaoh! HAHAHA!" Yami Bakura says as he laughs again as there was no hope from there, hopefully.

Even though both Jonouchi and Judai won their Tag Duel and the Red-Eyes duelist got a new card for his Jinzo, thinks turn bad as both him and Ichigo got caught and everyone else too. If you guys know the original Yugioh as I know it, then the next two chapters will not surprise you... much!

**To be continued****… **

**(ENDING 2: The Afternoon of that Day (Ano Hi no Gogo in it's Japanese name) by Masami Okui from Yu-Gi-Oh! DM)**

**Here are the new cards that were use in this duel: **

**New Cards: _=Real Card *=Fake Card that I made up or a friend of mines in Fan Fiction**

**Jonouchi's new cards:**

***Warrior's Re-Coming- Type: Equip Spell Card**

Effect: Activate this card by paying 1000LP. Special Summon one Warrior-Type monster from your Graveyard to the field in Attack Mode and equip it to this card. If this card is remove from the field, destroy the equip monster. If the equip monster is remove from the field, destroy this card.

***Hermos, Dragon of Burning Strength and Will- Lvl 1, ATK: 0, DEF: 0, ATT: DIVINE, Type: Dragon/Effect**

Effect: This card is also treated as ''The Claw of Hermos''. When you have one or more monsters on the field, you can Special Summon this card on the field from your Hand or Graveyard. Select 1 Equip Spell Card in your Hand, Deck, Graveyard, or Face-down on your side of the field, that includes "The Claw of Hermos" in its card text. Send 1 monster you control to the Graveyard whose name is included in the card text of that Equip Spell Card, and activate the Equip Spell Card. The effects and activates of this card's effect cannot be negated. In 5 turns, you can re-add this card back to your Hand.

***Sword of Lightning, Gilfrod- Type: Equip Spell Card**

Effect: Activate this Card only from your Hand/Deck after sending one Gilford the Lightning from your Field to the Graveyard by the Effect of The Claw of Hermos. One per turn, destroy one of your opponent's Face-up monsters with the highest attack. Equipped monster can attack twice.

**Judai's new cards: **

***Hero's Self Scarifies of Hope- Type: Continuous Trap Card**

Effect: Activate by removing three ''E-Hero'' monsters from your Graveyard. Target one monster on your opponent's field and equip it to this card. That monster's effect is negated. If the equip monster is ever remove from the field, destroy this card. If this card is ever destroyed, draw one card.

***Neo-Spacian Blazing Scarab- Lvl 4, ATK: 800 DEF: 800, Type: Insect/Fusion/Effect**

**(Special thanks again to LightLord92 for his help to create this new NEX evolve Neo-Spacian)**

Effect: This card's name is also treated as "Neo-Spacian Flare Scarab". This card cannot be Special Summoned except with "NEX". This card gains 400 ATK for each Spell and Trap card on the field.

***E-Hero Blazing Neos- Lvl 8, ATK: 2800, DEF: 2300, ATT: FIRE, Type: Warrior/Fusion/Effect**

**(Another fan-made thanks to LightLord92 for also making its Neos fusion form)**

Effect: "Elemental Hero Neos" + "Neo-Spacian Blazing Scarab"

This card can only be Special Summoned from your Extra Deck by returning the above cards you control to the Deck (You do not use "Polymerization"). This card gains 400 ATK and DEF for each Spell and Trap card on the field and in your hand.

***Neo Space Guardian- Lvl 4, ATK: 1600, DEF: 1200, ATT: LIGHT, Type: Warrior/Effect**

Effect: When one of your ''Neo-Spacian'' or ''Neos'' monster are destroyed in battle or by a card's effect or remove from the field, discard this card from your hand. Protect that monster from removable and destruction this turn.

* * *

**Esper's new cards:**

Note: Amplifier is in its Anime Version to keep it in tact. Besides, it's still nice to have Jinzo power-up by 500ATK and then 300ATK for every Stand-By Phase.

**_Call of the Hunted- Type: Continuous Trap Card**

Effect: Select 1 monster from your Graveyard and Special Summon it in face-up Attack Position. When this card is removed from the field, destroy the monster. When the monster is destroyed, destroy this card.

**_Forbidden Chalice- Type: Quick-Play Spell Card**

Effect: One face-up monster on the field gains 400 ATK, but its effect is negated until the End Phase.

**_Jinzo – Returner- Lvl 3, ATK: 600, DEF: 1400, ATT: DARK, Type: Machine/Effect**

Effect: (Anime version) This card can attack your opponent directly. When this card is sent to the Graveyard, you can Special Summon 1 "Jinzo" from your Graveyard.

***Android's Self-Renew Destruction- Type: Normal Spell Card**

Effect: When activated, destroy one Machine-Type monster on your field. You can draw one card. If you drew a Machine-Type monster, you can draw again.

**_Jinzo – Lord- Lvl 8, ATK: 2600, DEF: 1600, ATT: DARK, Type: Machine/Effect**

**(Now it's Jonouchi's card)**

Effect: (Anime version) This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned except by sending 1 face-up "Jinzo" you control to the Graveyard. Trap Cards cannot be activated and the effects of all Trap Cards on the field are negated. Once per turn, you can look at 1 card in your opponent's hand or Spell & Trap Card Zone. If it is a Trap Card, destroy it and inflict 300 damage to your opponent.

***Android's Self-Repairing Device- Type: Quick-Play Spell Card**

Effect: Choice one Machine-Type monster on your field. That monster cannot be destroyed by a card's effect for three turns. By removing one Machine-Type monster in your Graveyard from play, re-add this card in your deck and shuffle.

**Ryota's new cards:**

**_A Legendary Ocean- Type: Field Spell Card**

Effect: This card's name is treated as "Umi". Downgrade all WATER monsters in both player's hands and on the field by 1 Level. Increases the ATK and DEF of all WATER monsters by 200 points.

***Oceans of the Titans- Type: Normal Trap Card**

Effect: Activate this card when ''Umi'' is on your field and when you have no monsters on your field while your opponent does. Draw one card. Then Special Summon any WATER Attribute Monster in your hand on the field.

**_Levia-Dragon – Daedalus- Lvl 7, ATK: 2600, DEF: 1500, ATT: WATER, Type: Sea Serpent/Effect**

Effect: Send "Umi" on your side of the field to the Graveyard to destroy all cards on the field except this card.

**_Ocean Dragon Lord – Neo-Daedalus- Lvl 8, ATK: 2900, DEF: 1600, ATT: WATER, Type: Sea Serpent/Effect**

Effect: This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned except by Tributing 1 "Levia-Dragon - Daedalus" on your side of the field. Send "Umi" on your side of the field to the Graveyard to send all cards in both players' hands and on the field to the Graveyard, except this card.

**_Mist Body- Type: Equip Spell Card**

Effect: The equipped monster cannot be destroyed by battle. (Damage calculation is applied normally.)

* * *

Thank you for another great episode. I thank those who are helping me get this story notice and enjoy it. For those who love it, please review my story and give me your opinions or thoughts to it. The next episode... the whole world seems to repeat itself as Yugi and Kaiba are forced into a duel with the duo mask Rare Hunters, Lumis and Umbra! With Ichigo and Jonouchi kidnap, will they endure the mind control of Marik's Millennium Rod? Here's Yami Yugi, Kaiba, Lumis, Umbra, Jonouchi, Ichigo M, Dark Leader Dragon and Ichigo K for today's Preview:

Yami Yugi: Another empty building again. I have a bad feeling about this.

Kaiba: You think? I'm done with this. I'm leaving because I got other things to do before defeating you.

Lumis and Umbra: Think again Yugi and Kaiba!

Kaiba: Oh boy, it's the mask duo again. And now I'm leaving.

Lumis: If you don't want your brother dead, then you have no choice but to accept our Tag Team Duel!

Umbra: And we have your friends too Yugi, especially the red hair one.

Yami Yugi: Bastards! You guys always cross the line with those I care about! It's on now!

Kaiba: Fine! I wanted to test my improve deck with fools anyway! Prepare to suffer.

Lumis and Umbra: We will see! Time for the shadows to swallow you two up!

Yami Yugi and Kaiba: Unlikely! Next time in Yugioh! Dragon Knight Reborn: The Return of the Tag Team Rivals! Yugi & Kaiba vs Lumis & Umbra: The Battle for Friends! Part 1! Duel... STAND-BY!

Jonouchi: Ouch... my head hurts again every time this happens

Ichigo M: You think? My head really hurts more than your little brain!

Dark Leader Dragon: With my niece and this idiot here, Mutou will submit to me! No one will stop this plan.

Ichigo K: Hold on guys, me and Uyru are coming to the rescue!

Ichigo M: (Sneeze) I think someone call me. Please remember to read it, enjoy it, and review Nya! Until we get rescue, we'll be waiting!


	28. 27: Yugi and Kaiba again! Mask Duo P1!

Yu-Gi-Oh! : Dragon Knight Reborn!

_**Created by: DragonKnight15**_

**Disclaimer: This story is a copyright from me. I also may have used other plots from other authors. Almost all characters, objects, names, places, powers, moves, events, plots and weapons are not original worked. They were already made from other manga, anime and cartoon stories. They are also already copyrights that I do not own. This story is an anime story. P.S.****This story is also a crossover of other anime/cartoon stories like Naruto Shippuden, Bleach, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Sonic X plus other Sonic video game plots and characters, Danny Phantom, FullMetal Alchemist, Sailor Moon, Pok****émon**** and others more. Others like Doctor Who at the moment, later on. Later on this volume, I am using Erika Aoyama and Mew Erika from Redwallfan2000 from Fan as one of the other characters in this anime story. Ichigo Momomiya has also the name of "Tokadul" and she is 17 years old than 13 like in the anime. As Mew Ichigo, all of her Mew Mew attacks not only harm, effect or destroy a Chimera Anima, but anything or anyone. Even a hollow, a Dark Lord and a Chaos Lord****. ****This is not also a copy of either any "Dragon knight" or "Dragon Knights" stories, but it's weird that I never heard of them until now. It is my idea, even if the names of it are weird. Some characters will have, sometimes, a short written name. Like for example, Dark Leader Dragon= Dark LD, Ichigo Momomiya= Ichigo M. and so on. ****Most names are in their Japanese or English versions. If you don't get it, look at in the Internet.**** Note: Most Duel Monster card names will be in their English names. ****Also, most cards effects are change into their anime version.**

Hello Readers, this is episode 27 of the main arc of this volume, The Endless Fights: A new tournament, the ghost ruling, the snake of the shadows and the battles against all Darkness! Hope you love it! Have fun! And remember to review! **P.S. I do not own them all or any of them except this crossover story, so I wrote the band's or artist's name that wrote that song which I do not own again.**

**Alright, to all Bleach fans... Ichigo Kurosaki is back and ready to pierce some justices and fighting will on his foes again as the Substitute Shinigami! If you guys caught up to Bleach Manga, then I don't need to say why I'm put this. For those who doesn't, then you're missing something explosive! Everyone must be wondering why I'm not putting any real Bleach in DKR... that's because I have plans how I'm doing this. It might take long to do so, but I promise you I will do it, as fast as I can! As well as Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood too! Okay, stay tune for the specials before the chapter starts!**

* * *

**Special Note:**** I made a mistake with Valkyrion the Magna Warrior, my bad everyone! I just notice it and I'm surprise no one notice it. Anyway, I'm sorry again for this mistake and hope you tell me of any other card name mistake or whatever like Phoenixofdarkness62 has been doing or Redwallfan2000 and LightLord92 as well. Also Okaami-chin too half the time, but I don't mind. My fault again and here's me saying sorry. Hehehe, sorry again.**

* * *

**Here's the intro: The Earth... is a great place where humanity and all other creatures live and learn to evolve little by little, but this great world has Darkness in it too. Evil beings who wish to conquer this world and everyone. **

**Only one being stood against them to show everyone the power of light and hope, but this great mythical dragon wasn't able to stop them. He gave his powers and hope to a human that was known by his name, the Dragon Knight! **

**Before this hero also met his end, he gave the legendary Dragon Sword and his hopes and dreams to the next knight, his youngest son who is destined to become a legend by the sides of his comrades and his love. This hero... is the Hero of Light, the Last Dragon Knight of Light!**

* * *

**(OPENING 2: S H U F F L E by Masami Okui from Yu-Gi-Oh! DM) **

**Volume 1: Episode 27: ****The Return of the Tag Team Rivals! Yugi & Kaiba vs Lumis & Umbra: The Battle for Friends! Part 1!**

**In the previous episode of DKR****:**

_Battle City 2 continues as __Yami Yugi and Kaiba went alone to find Marik and stop him(save him in Yugi and Yami's opinion). Dark Leader Dragon commanded Yami Bakura to capture Yugi's friends in order to put Yugi on his knees._

_Elsewhere, Judai and Ichigo met back with Jonouchi and everyone as Judai and him Tag Duel Esper Roba and Ryota __Kajiki. The duel was powerful as Jonouchi pulled _**Hermos, Dragon of Burning Strength and Will **_and wins it using a powerful combo with Judai's_ **E-Hero Blazing Neos**.

_After the duel, they met back with a fake Bakura as he lured everyone except Ichigo and Jonouchi to stay with him in order to pull a fast one. As he reveals himself as Zorc again and being surrounded by Rare Hunter thugs as Ichigo was unconscious, Jonouchi surrendered as he was left with little option. What will happen now?_

**And now the episode begins****... back to where the story last ended:**

Like more than 30 minutes pass since the last episode as one unluckily guy who wasn't Jonouchi was bored to death.

"Why are we walking around town to see some duels. I don't even get them." Ichigo Kurosaki says with his annoying face as he, Orihime, Sado and Uryu were walking together since morning.

"Because most of our friends like Yugi-san is working hard to win this big tournament. I'm sure they'll need our support." Orihime explained to her very close ''friend'' as Ichigo started thinking and agreed. He looks around to see something more interesting... until he did. A black van passed them fast as Ichigo K saw Jonouchi on the back windows as he tried to call for help. He was shocked as someone grabbed him out of seen.

"Guys... did I just saw what I just seen." He asks his friends as he turns to see them looking that the same thing.

"That was Jonouchi. Do you think he was kidnap?" Sado says with a little surprise face. This very much look like one.

"If he was kidnapped, then maybe everyone else were too. In these type of tournaments, someone will capture a competitor's friends or family to force them out." Uyru explains as he pushes back his glasses. This really was bad!

"Alright... then Chad and Orihime will go and find Yugi's other friends while me and Uyru handle this." The orange hair hero orders as everyone was surprise. Who knew their Ichigo could come up with something that smart.

"Would it be better if you and Sado go on ahead." Uryu explained with a little surprise face too. Ichigo just glared at him as he points out with words: "Maybe, but Jonouchi is also a competitor too and he's already caught. Besides, you can find him using Reiraku which you are better at it than me."

"Well... that too. Alright, we'll go but don't think this will be easy." The Quincy pointed out as they all agreed. Without a second thought, Ichigo and Uyru chased after the van with their quick speed as Orihime and Sado try to find everyone else.

As for Jonouchi, he was still in front of the back window of the van that he and the unconscious Ichigo were being taken as hostage against Yugi, again. He tries to call for help or to somehow break the small window but he was being restricted by Rare Hunter minions.

"Hold still you or I will beat the crap out of you." One of them said as Jonouchi kept moving around like a wild child. Yami Bakura was annoyed of this as he said: "Enough! Stop being a pest or you will pay with the girl's head!"

Jonouchi grit his teeth in anger as he would hurt his so-so friend Ichigo like that. He knows the evil Bakura as much as Yugi and the Pharaoh, he wouldn't take that as a bluff. And to make it worse, Ichigo was too knocked out to even do nothing. He says as he calms down: "Err... alright."

Yami Bakura smiles, even though he was bluffing because the Dark Lord would have kill him for hurting his niece. He still couldn't stand it that he wants her by his side of Darkness.

"_I hope this wasn't a waste or things won't change._" The evil former evil Zorc said in thought as the black van continue their ride to Marik's secret hideout.

**Elsewhere****... a few miles away:**

Mokuba Kaiba had just sent Strings's body to the hospital. He was now helping his older brother to search Marik's new hideout using a mini tracker to the Duel System Terminal. For now, nothing has worked well and it seemed like he had no choice but to tell Seto about this.

"Ah man, this is just bad. By how will Marik is prepare, he has multiple firewalls and other protected devices to defend his Duel Disk and his minions. I guess I better call Seto." Mokuba said to himself as he reached to his communicator to call his brother, until...

"And what would happen if you couldn't reach your brother?" A voice spoke up behind the younger Kaiba as he was surprise. He slowly turns to see a demonic pair of red/yellow eyes starting at him. Mokuba was completely overwhelmed by just looking at it as he collapsed on where he stand. The pair belong to Dark Leader Dragon as some Rare Hunter minions were behind him.

"I guess not. This was too easy if I say so myself." The Dark Lord said with a evil smirk. He then turned to the scared minions as he says to them in a frightening tone: "What are you waiting for? Grab him to make sure the older Kaiba is force to be a pawn for Mutou's destruction."

They nod as they take the younger Kaiba to Master Marik's hideout. Dark Leader Dragon smirks as he joins them to see how Yami Bakura did with his plan.

**Elsewhere****... close around the center of Domino City: **

Yami Yugi and Kaiba had been walking to find any trace of Marik's base, but no luck. It's been long and too frustrated that the two rivals had no clues or idea where Marik is.

"This is pathetic! We've been looking for that scum and wasted my time doing so." Kaiba said in rage as he was try of the former evil he wanted to defeat to gain his God Card but also to make sure he doesn't hurt his brother like he kidnapped him before.

"Kaiba, Marik isn't himself! You don't have to insult him either." Yami Yugi pointed that out, but Kaiba ignored that comment. The Blue-Eyes duelist stops walking as he turns around, facing his rival face-to-face.

"You know something Mutou, you truly haven't change. You just got older and still defend others no matter what they do." He said with a small smirk that Yami Yugi knew it was bad.

"Get to the point. You wanted to ask me something, what is it?" He demanded his rival who only change his smirk to his serious face. He responds to him: "I did. I was wondering how the hell did you got your better half or Pharaoh as you call it back with your puzzle. Also, I was wondering why this mess is always around you. Nothing personal, but this is like past where the weird got weirder to have our dragons back."

Yami Yugi was quite as Kaiba was close to the truth. He wouldn't dare tell him because it would endanger not just him, but everyone too. He then said as little as he could: "It's... well... it's because of something that doesn't concern you at the moment. Trust me on that, for both things to make any sense."

"… Fine... but I prefer you tell me now. If you don't, then I'll duel it out of you to show you my new power!" Kaiba responds as he lifts his Duel Disk in front of Yami Yugi. The tri-color hair hero should have figure he would pull that stunt, even so... he doesn't have much of a choice. Yami Yugi was about to accept his challenge, until...

"Not so fast Kaiba, we both have a score to settle with." A familiar voice shouted to the Blue-Eyes duelist. Both him and Yami Yugi ignore that as they knew who that belongs to for only another voice shouted: "Don't ignore us or we will destroy you!"

"We'll do this later." Kaiba says as Yami Yugi agrees. The two rivals turn to only have their guess was correct. The two were encountered by two weirdos under purple hoods that they did not want to ever meet again. One of was a short and thick one with the white-colored and red outline, smiling mask on the right side of his face, as pictured on top. The other was a tall and thin one with the black and red-colored, frowning mask on the left side of his face, as pictured on bottom. This was Marik's Tag Team Rare Hunters, Lumis and Umbra also known as the Mask of Light and Darkness.

"Oh boy, it's the mask freak duo. Why not just leave so you two won't waste my time." Kaiba says angrily by how annoyed that he hates those two. Yami Yugi agrees on that too as the two turn around to leave them to be alone.

"Don't leave us like that. If you do, then your little brother will pay for your choice!" Umbra shouted as the two stop and Kaiba turned first to be anger. He was truly pissed by what he said that he knew what they did.

"Where did you took my brother! I demand you tell me or I will destroy you that you will not ever come back to life!" He shouted as a blood vain appear on his right fist. Both half mask Rare Hunters were grinning, even though they were terrified by Kaiba.

"That's right, but he's not the only one Yugi. We also have your blond idiot friend and that red hair hair girl, they're about to meet Master Marik and change sides as we speak." Lumis said with a evil smirk at Yami Yugi. His reaction was slow, but he exploded as he shouted with his Yin-Yang Dragon slitter eyes: "Bastards! You jerks haven't learned your lesson last time! Then... we just have to show you total defeat!"

"Bring it! If you want them back, then duel us!" Lumis responds as he was shaking in fear by Yugi's strange aura and anger. Kaiba responds with a serious tone: "I was hoping for that! I will make sure you two stay die!"

"Then we shall meet where we last dueled. We'll be waiting you two there." Umbra says as he and his mask panther jump away as they dash through the buildings. Both Yami Yugi and Kaiba just stared enraged by this.

"Kaiba, we'll settle our score later but for now let's fight together to defeat them and save our friends and family." Yami Yugi says to his rival. Kaiba gave no emotional expression as he responded: "Fine, whatever you say. I prefer to humiliate you in the finals to prove I am number 1!"

The two nod as they go where the two mask duo mention before leaving, at the top of the building where they last duel them. This will truly not be a easy fight if it ends like the same way before.

**Elsewhere****... around the other part of Downtown Domino:**

Judai, Anzu, Hiroto and Shizuka were looking for a ambulance or someone to ask their help. Anzu was trying to call Jonouchi or Ichigo, but no luck which made them unease.

"This is very bad. The last time Jonouchi didn't answer his phone was that he either broke it, lost it or some kidnapped him." Hiroto said as he remembers how his good friend was testing if his phone could float on water, then he lost it during a cab ride.

"And I'm not picking up Ichigo either. Yugi mention that she was very bad to keep her phone from not getting broken, but this is just ridicules." Anzu said as she tried over and over to dial Ichigo up, but no luck. Judai was very quite as he look around their surroundings like someone was watching them.

"_Judai, we should attack whoever is following us. We both know who they could be, so let's just get rid of them now._" Yubel suggested mentally as she appears in her spirit form. Judai shook his head as he responded in thought: "_We can't or everyone else will get in crossfire. We got to take them somewhere they won't get caught._"

Yubel agrees, but it was too late as Shizuka look from a alley like some men were looking at them. She had a bad feeling about them.

"Maybe we should go back and see if they're there?" Anzu suggested to the group. Hiroto agrees as he says: "Yup, and to make sure Jonouchi isn't in trouble by the police. The last time was a mistake."

"Guys... I think my brother is in trouble by those guys." Shizuka says in a little scare tone as she points some men walking towards them. Hiroto turns to see them and says in panic: "C-Crap! Not those Rare Hunters again!"

"Why again? I don't want to be a hostage. Let's the heck out of here..." Anzu was saying as she turns around to only be corner by more as Judai was blocking them.

"You guys better get out of here. I can handle those guys by my own." The Osiris Hero said to them as he activates his Duel Disk. With them gone, he can handle all those jerks with Neos.

"No way Judai. We, friends, stick together no matter what!" Hiroto points out with a grin as he prepares to fight them. Anzu then added with a determinate expression: "He's right, we're right! We won't leave you guys behind."

"I've learn from Onee-san and everyone else that you can't leave your friend behind. We won't leave you like this Judai-san." Shizuka says with her kind words as Hiroto fell in love with her even more.

Judai was touched by those guys, but he can't go Duel Hero if he doesn't want to expose his secret. He had to do it the hard way as he turns off his Duel Disk. The Rare Hunters were about to charge at full speed as the four friends make their stand, until... all of them were immediately by what it appear to be dices.

"Hey, you guys need real help... then here I am!" A voice appear from the other direction. Hiroto began to gritted his teeth as he knew who that was to rob his thunder. They all turned as they saw a man with green eyes with a liner black marks around his eyes and black hair walk towards them as he continue to toss some dices on one hand. He was wearing a red, sleeves open shirt under a black T-shirt and black pants. He was also wearing a red/black pattern headband and dice looking earrings. He's Ryuji Otogi, a good friend of Yugi and the rest and the creator of Dungeon Dice Monsters.

"Ryuji-san, I'm glad you came like you did before." Shizuka said as she had both hands around the other as Ryuji was blushing and drop his dices by mistake. Hiroto grins when he did so as both Judai and Anzu were off. One of the Rare Hunters quickly got up and ran towards them, until a giant circus balance ball appeared out of nowhere and hit him hard as he was smashed to the wall. Everyone was in surprise when that happen.

"Wow, I didn't know you can throw balls too?" Anzu asks as Ryuji was also confused by that. He responded with a small sweat drop: "Umm... that wasn't me."

"I was!" A energetic voice shouted behind Hiroto who jumped and fell on the ground. It was Pudding with Mint, Lettuce, Zakuro and Erika who all the older Mew Mews were off. Hiroto then got up as he saw Erika and said in his love trance: "Erika-chan! I am so glad you are here."

"Umm... me too... I guess." Erika responded as she distance herself from Hiroto who was snapped by Anzu's slap. Judai was staring at them like he knew most of them, until...

"OH! I remember now, you guys are... Ichigo's friends from her job." He responds as the secret Tokyo Mew Mew were shocked that he knew them by just that day. He's some good observer.

"So... what just happen with those guys?" Mint asks as she points at the knocked out Rare Hunters. Anzu then asks Ryuji with a suspicious look: "And how did you found us in the first place?"

This was all confusing for everyone as they all explain their parts. From Ryuji's point of view, Yugi call him 15 minutes ago to find everyone and keep them safe because they might be in danger. Ryuji also stated that he already met Yugi a few weeks ago and was shocked by his new hairstyle and height too.

From Ichigo's friends point of view, they were hoping to find Ichigo where they found them... after they introduce themselves to everyone. Now Judai and the others explain their point of view and here we are.

"My head is already spinning around. Besides that, I got a bad feeling Jonouchi was caught by those jerks, again." Hiroto says as his eye balls were spinning a little.

"That means Ichigo too." Erika quick says in worry. She then thought to herself in anger: "_Damn it. I had this bad feeling, but I didn't know what it was or Yugi would be close._"

"We'll save Jonouchi and Ichigo-san no matter what! That's a promise." Judai says with his signature pose and smile which made everyone pump up to save their friend. They all agree as they went back to find Jonouchi.

**Elsewhere****... on top of a rooftop around Downtown Domino:**

Yami Yugi and Kaiba arrive where they last duel the mask duo who were already waiting for them. The two didn't say a word as they know the rule. They stand to their own window platform with a small box on its corner.

"We're glad you two didn't change your minds." Umbra said with a evil smile. Kaiba simply responds with an upset look and tone: "Like we had a choice, yet again. Make this quick as I can get back my brother and then send you two to your graves!"

"You two will be the ones to be send to hell!" Lumis says with a evil grin. Yami Yugi growled as his Yin-Yang Dragon powers began to form. Lumis began to get scared again by just looking at him. The Dragon Knight says as he bits his lips with a his demon dragon fang: "I had just enough of this DAMN GAME! Let's settle this so I can save those I care about!"

Kaiba was quite and staring at his rival. From all those crazy adventures he was dragged with him and his friends, he has never seen Yugi this serious or angry before. This made the Blue-Eyes duelist a little afraid of Yugi's new attitude.

"Like Mutou said, lets finish this here and now. Prepare for total destruction!" Kaiba says as he lifts his Duel Disk and activates it as he slots his deck. Yami Yugi smiles as his changes back and does the same with his. Lumis and Umbra frown as they too do the same. Those two may be a powerful Tag Team, but Yugi and Kaiba have dueled together before like against Dratz and others for the same cause. This will truly be a showdown to win!

"Duel System On! Duel Terminal Set! DUEL!" All four duelists shouted as they draw their 5 cards as the Duel Time Box turn on at 8000LP. Their Duel Disk sent a signal to the Duel Terminal that connect to the Internet for all to see in the Live show of Duel TV!

**Duel Screen: Yugi & Kaiba: 8000LP vs. Lumis & Umbra: 8000LP**

"Time for your doom as you remember what happens if you lose. And to make this more on our favor, I'll start first." Lumis says as he draws and starts his turn.

(Note: When a duelist's name is bold, that means its that duelist's turn with their hand their. It's compliment but it works.

_Duel Screen: Turn 1_ Yugi____H: 5____& Kaiba H: 5 : 8000LP / __**Lumis**__ H: 6 & Umbra H: 5 : 8000LP_

"I set three cards facedown and I end my turn with that." Lumis started his move with three facedowns on their field. Yami Yugi knows well that the Mask of Light plays more Spells and Traps than monsters while the Mask of Darkness uses more monsters than spells and traps. He and Kaiba must be careful.

_Duel Screen: Turn 2_ __**Yugi **__H: 5____& Kaiba H: 5 : 8000LP / Lumis H: 3 & Umbra H: 5 : 8000LP_

"Alright, my turn. Draw." Yami Yugi says as he draws his card. He had a pretty good hand, but he must be careful against them.

"Are you ready to submit. You know what we have in play for both of you and how you two are not a perfect team." Lumis says with evil smirk as his information this time around was incorrect. Yami Yugi smirks as did Kaiba.

"Your info was miss leading. Me and Kaiba have encountered a tougher opponent than you two. It won't matter what moves you use, we will defeat you both!" The tri-color hair hero says proudly as Kaiba rolls his eyes for how much he dislikes those speeches. Lumis and Umbra were now a little worry.

"I'll start this duel off with a old friend, Beta the Magnet Warrior!" Yami Yugi says as he summons his yellow magnet monster like their second duel with the mask duo.

Beta the Magnet Warrior Lvl 4 ATK: 1700 DEF: 1600

"Battle! Go Beta, strike Lumis's Life Points directly!" Yami Yugi commanded as his Magnet Warrior charges for a attack... however...

"Trap Cards open, Mask of Weakness and **Mask of Hopelessness**! Now I can decrease your magnet's attack by 700ATK and next decrease it again by 1000ATK." Lumis shouts as he reveals his two facedowns as one showed a mask of a super despair and sadden face with a evil smile on it as it was equip to Beta. Beta's power went down all the way to zero as its attack did nothing to Lumis.

"Not only does my **Mask of Hopelessness** weakened your monster by 1000ATK, but it also makes sure that your monster cannot attack and if you don't another monsters on the field, we can attack you or Kaiba directly." The Mask of Light said with a evil grin as Beta was useless to defend or attack. Kaiba grit his teeth to have idiotic Yugi's move was.

"I place two cards facedown and I end my turn with that." Yami Yugi says as he sets two facedowns in a horizontal position on his and Kaiba's field. He didn't have much of a choice to fight back.

_Duel Screen: Turn 3_ Yugi____H: 3____& Kaiba H: 5 : 8000LP / Lumis H: 3 & __**Umbra**__ H: 5 : 8000LP_

"Now its my turn, draw." Umbra says as he starts his turn. He was smirking as he hand had a powerful start.

"I'll start by playing Masked Doll Continuous Spell Card to make sure me nor Lumis have to pay Life Points, Tribute a monster or discard a card for using the effects of all Spell Cards." Umbra says as he plays the same powerful combo card to prevent them from losing their cards.

"I follow this move with Rogue Doll in attack mode and then follow with the Equip Spell Card **Mask of Power**! Now my doll gains 700ATK." Umbra says as he summons a female doll like monster with a specter on its hand as a dark brown like mask with a evil frown was added to it. The doll monster gains more power to 2300ATK.

Rogue Doll Lvl 4 ATK: 1600 DEF: 1000

"Battle! I can attack Yugi directly thanks for Lumis's **Mask of Hopelessness** effect and Rogue Doll gains 300ATK extra too. Go Rogue Doll, attack Yugi directly!" Umbra commands his doll monster as it gains more power to 2600ATK as it fires a energy blast. Yami Yugi simply let the attack go as both him and Kaiba cover themselves from the blast. Their Life Points drop fast to 5400LP.

"I set one card and that will end it." The Mask of Darkness said as he places one facedown. Kaiba was a bit off why Yugi didn't stop that attack if he had two facedowns.

_Duel Screen: Turn 4_ Yugi____H: 3____& __**Kaiba**__ H: 5 : 5400LP / Lumis H: 3 & Umbra H: 2 : 8000LP_

"_Pathetic. Mutou let the attack go right through us. He either is too scared to lose his friends... or he has another plan for them._" The Blue-Eyes duelist thought to himself as he stared at his rival and his cards. The idea to even think what he's planning is more confusing than simple.

"Alright. It's my draw now!" Kaiba says as he draws. He was smirking as now he can have real fun with this move.

"I'll start this off by giving up Mutou's monster to Tribute Summon..." He was saying until Lumis interrupted him as he revealed his lockdown card: "Fool! I reveal Mask of Restrict continuous Trap Card to prevent you two for any Tribute Summoning. Which means Yugi can't summon his God Cards or your powerful Blue-Eyes White Dragon."

Kaiba didn't look so disappointed as he already he knew that Rare Hunter's real move; he smiles as he has a different plan instead.

"I should be enrage, but I'm not as I play the Spell Card **Trade-In**! I can now discard one Level 8 monster from my hand away to draw two cards." The Blue-Eyes duelist said as he discard one card to draw two more cards.

"I am not done as I play this new card, **Dragonic's Spirit Resurrection**! This card let's me discard one card to them Special Summon any Dragon-Type monster from my Graveyard or Remove from Play pile back! I revive my eternal power, Blue-Eyes White Dragon!" Kaiba shouts as he summons forth his ace and destructive legendary dragon thanks to his card that showed the soul of Spear Dragon beginning to be revive by a white light.

"Impossible! He summon his dragon in one turn!" Umbra says in fear while Yami Yugi was smiling. Kaiba then said as he plays another card: "I might not be able to attack with my dragon doesn't mean I won't destroy your monster. I activate the Spell Card, **Burst Stream of Destruction** to destroy all of your monsters when Blue-Eyes is on my field!"

Then Blue-Eyes unleashes a powerful stream blast at Rogue Doll which was about to be destroy, until Umbra counters with his facedown: "I reveal Spell Transfer to negate your Spell and reverse it right back at you."

Then the spell became a door as lightning blast was send through it to only be send right back at Kaiba's dragon. He was starting in shook of losing his dragon, but then a shining barrier appeared and protect Blue-Eyes. Umbra was surprised as he saw Yami Yugi revealing one of his facedown cards

"I counter that with **Shining Arc Barrier** to negate all cards that cause card destruction and next I can draw one card. And if it's the same type of card I negated, then I can destroy a card of yours." The Dragon Knight said as he draws his card and smiled. He says as he reveals it to be a Spell: "Lucky me its a Spell Card, and good-bye Rogue Doll."

Then the barrier reflected a powerful blast right at Umbra's monster and destroying it. Kaiba smirks as Yugi actually plan through his move.

"Good move Mutou, for once. Now its my turn by summon Kaiser Sea Horse in attack mode." Kaiba says as he summons his blue, trident Sea Serpent-type monster on his field.

Kaiser Sea Horse Lvl 4 ATK: 1700 DEF: 1650

"Battle! Go Sea Horse, strike Umbra directly!" Kaiba order as his monster fires a energy lightning strike right at Umbra as their Life Points drop to 6300LP.

"I set two cards and that will end my turn." Kaiba says as he lays two facedowns for his end turn. Both Lumis and Umbra were worry by the fact that Yugi and Kaiba are planning their moves like a team.

"Get ready, because the worse is yet to come." Both Yami Yugi and Kaiba said in union as they prepare to strike back even harder.

* * *

_**Commercial Break: (This I got from the Bakugan Battle Brawlers series which I do not own!**_

_**Yami Yugi: As long as me and Kaiba work together, we will defeat you and save our friends too!**_

_**Yami Bakura: Soon, Yugi and the Pharaoh will will face true darkness by fighting their friends!**_

* * *

**Elsewhere****... at Marik's old hideout at Domino Pier: (What a surprise, really?)**

Yami Bakura and the Rare Hunter minions brought the tied up Jonouchi and Ichigo to a holding room of sorts where Mokuba was in. They toss Ichigo first who was already awake as they took Jonouchi somewhere else. (You guys know where this is leading too)

"Ouch, I hate being kidnapped or worse." The red pigtail girl said as she saw Kaiba's little brother with her. She was a little surprise he was there, but at least its not his older brother.

"Hey, I remember you. I met you that day when Seto-Nii-chan met back with Yugi and the rest." Mokuba said with a surprise face too. Ichigo smiles as she responds: "Yup! I'm Ichigo and you're Kaiba's kinder brother."

"Everyone calls me that, but its nice you did too. What happened?" He asked with a wondering face as he looks around. Ichigo says with a little concern: "Well... I think those Rare Hunter guys got me and Jonouchi when I was knocked out."

Mokuba got serious when he remember back when those guys got him and Anzu too. He then said as he was trying to recall what happened to him: "Well... I was also knocked out by something, but I can't remember by who. All I remember was seeing a pair of evil demonic eyes that seem to scared me right off the bat."

Now Ichigo was concerned as she knew who those eyes belong too. She then muttered to herself: "Dark Leader Dragon... I should have guess."

"What did you said?" Mokuba asks as he heard something from her. She got astonished her heard as she lied with a smile: "Nothing. Just saying something about today."

Mokuba nodded, even though he was still wondering. Elsewhere, Jonouchi was sitting on a chair as he seem to not even be scared but annoyed. He was sweating by the dark lighting on top of him

"Are you guys going to brainwash me to hurt Yugi or can I go back to kicking your butts!" He demanded as he knew what they're going to do. Then someone step onto the light in front of Jonouchi. It was Odion who was staring at his comrade with despair. Jonouchi was surprised to see him of all people, but glad too.

"Hey there Odion, nice to see you again. Why not do me a favor and remove this rope around me." The blond-headed duelist ask with his cheerful smile. Odion frown as he knows he can't help him.

"It is nice to see you too, but I can't help you or Master Marik will be consume from his darker half again, completely." He responded as Jonouchi got serious. He knows he's telling the truth and the risk too. He then asked to him: "Odion, you got to tell me who's doing this to Marik and causing chaos. Please, I need to know!"

Odion wanted to tell him the truth, but then he saw Marik behind of Jonouchi. He knew if he told him, then the Dark Lord will unleashed Yami Marik to this world again. He responded: "I'm sorry, but its too late. Until we see each other again."

He then stepped back to the shadows as Marik smiles evilly as he points his Millennium Rod at Jonouchi's head. He then said in thought as his item glowed and Jonouchi felt something bad happening: "_Now Yugi will suffer as his best friend duels him again and destroys him._"

Then Marik had a pain in his head, but he continue using the rod to control Jonouchi. The blond-headed duelist gulp his throat as this could be the end, but he seem to be okay. Nothing happened at all.

"Umm... Marik, are you behind me? If so, then are you controlling me?" He asked as the control Ishtar was shocked to hear those words. He was using the Millennium Rod to control him, but it seemed it didn't work at all!

"_Why? Why isn't this working! I made it work before, but why not again. Maybe... maybe he's stupid mind won't let me control him again! He did force himself to be free that time... still, this isn't fair!_" Marik shouted in rage as his prefect move fail. He then walked away as he ordered his minions: "Take him some else as I prepare for my next attempt! Hurry!"

They obey as they grab Jonouchi and took him somewhere else. Jonouchi tries to break free, trying to turn around and save his mind controlled friend from the darkness in him, but he couldn't. Marik grit his teeth as Yami Bakura laughed evilly.

"What's so funny?" Marik demanded as he tightened his grip on his Millennium Rod. Yami Bakura answer him with a small smirk: "I'm just enjoying how Yugi's little friend was unaffected. I should have figure something was different about him."

This didn't cheer Marik up at all. He was angry by this and to what Dark Leader Dragon is going to say, until he thought of something. He then ordered the former tomb thief: "Call the Dark Lord as I will make his niece to a mindless servant of darkness. Do it!"

Yami Bakura simply nudged his shoulders as he left to get Ichigo. Marik smirks as the girl will be Yugi's destruction, but then he had another headache as he controls it.

**Back where we left Judai and the rest:**

Judai and the others arrive where Ichigo and Jonouchi were, but they were gone of course. Both Shizuka and Erika were worry for their closest person in their lives as they try to find clues on where they were.

"Hey!" Someone shouted as everyone turn it was Orihime with Sado right behind her. For those who don't know the sweet long orange hair girl, they were very surprise by the size of her breast as Hiroto greeted her in his love trance: "Hi Inoue-chan, nice to see you again."

"_Wow! If he and Jonouchi were in love with just me, then they are love slaves to that girl._" Erika said with a shocking expression as this was the second time he or/and Jonouchi did that. Judai did his best to ignore Orihime's... two watermelons as he explains the situation. She and Sado told them that Ichigo K and everyone else saw Jonouchi in a van and seems to be kidnap. This only got the Osiris Hero more serious by the turn of events.

"Alright! Then we'll split up and find them. Ichigo's friends go one way as we all go the other! We'll call the others as soon as we found something!" He declared to all as they were shocked by Judai's unknown leadership. Especially Erika and the other Mew Mews if they do find Ichigo, they can transform and save the day. They agree as they split off to find their friends!

**Back to the duel:**

The still continues between Yugi and Kaiba against Lumis and Umbra. Kaiba still has his powerful Blue-Eyes White Dragon as Lumis starts his turn.

_Duel Screen: Turn 5_ Yugi____H: 4____& Kaiba H: 0 : 5400LP / __**Lumis**__ H: 3 & Umbra H: 2 : 6300LP_

"I'm going to make all of you pay! My turn, draw!" Lumis says as he draws his card. He still smirks as he has a powerful Mask of Restrict in play. With that in play, Yugi nor Kaiba can't Tribute Summon anything!

"I'll summon **Demon Masked Maker** in attack mode." Lumis says as he summons a masked like human with a book of masks on his left arm with a sword on the other.

**Demon Masked Maker Lvl 4 ATK: 1900 DEF: 1450**

"I set one facedown and next I play Mask of the Accursed on Kaiba's Blue-Eyes White Dragon. Now that dragon can't attack and each Stand-By phases of you and Yugi, you will lose 500LP. Now you are doom to lose!" Lumis shouts as he equips Blue-Eyes with the same mask that Beta worn before.

I end my turn!" Mask of Light said as his turn ends. He was still too confidant on their combo as they will fail!

_Duel Screen: Turn 6_ __**Yugi **__H: 4____& Kaiba H: 0 : 5400LP / Lumis H: 1 & Umbra H: 2 : 6300LP_

"Alright, my draw now." Yami Yugi says as he draws his card. Then his and Kaiba's Life Points drop because of Mask of the Accursed to 4900LP.

Even with less Life Points, Yami Yugi smiles as he says: "Get ready Lumis because that trap of yours is about to leave the field."

This made the mask Rare Hunter very nervous as Yami Yugi reveals his facedown card: "Trap card open, **De-Continuous Hope**! Now I can destroy all face-up Continuous Spells and Traps which includes your Mask of Restrict!"

Then a giant burst of energy appear as it begins to move to Lumis and Umbra's cards... until the Mask of Light shouts as he reveals one of his facedowns: "Trap Card open, Curse Transfer! Now I can negate your trap and using against you! However, you nor Kaiba don't own it so its useless."

The blast went in reverse as it changed course to Kaiba. Lumis was now smirking, but then Kaiba started laughing.

"What a bold move, but its too bad me and Mutou plan this through. You just let me reveal my facedown card you're about to lose too, Mystical Space Typhoon! Now say good-bye to Mask of Restrict!" Kaiba shouts as he reveals his own storm destruction card. Both storms cross path as it created a massive clashed as both dispersed as Lumis's powerful trap card was destroyed.

"Impossible! You set us up!" Lumis demanded angrily by this outcome. Yami Yugi smiles as he responds: "Not really. Like we just said, me and Kaiba have improve our skills and our teamwork too."

"Even so, how could you fools guess our moves." Umbra also demanded in a nervous tone. Kaiba chuckles as he says: "Simple, you guys still use the same moves like before. Nothing changed between you two which will be that much easy to defeat you fools!"

Both Rare Hunters were shocked and enraged by that comment as they gritted their teeth. Kaiba then turned to his rival and said in a upsetting tone: "Now that annoying card is gone, get rid of that Magnet Warrior and summon something much more powerful!"

"Sorry Kaiba, but I don't have anything to use for a Tribute if I plan to send Blue-Eyes too right now. Besides, I have different plan as I discard one card away to summon The Tricky!" Yami Yugi says as he discards one card from his hand to summon his question mark Spellcaster on the field in attack mode.

The Tricky Lvl 5 ATK: 2000 DEF: 1200

"I follow that move by attacking your **Demon Masked Maker**!" The tri-color hero orders as his monster goes for the attack.

"I activate my monster's effect by removing Mask of Weakness from play. I can negate your attack now!" Lumis shouts as his demon masked monster threw the same mask from his trap right at Tricky. The attack was blocked as The Tricky return back to his master's side.

"Not bad, but that won't last. I place one card facedown and I end my turn with that." Yami Yugi says as his sets one new facedown on the field. Kaiba was very displeased by his rival's move or how they are slowly losing some Life Points too.

_Duel Screen: Turn 7_ Yugi____H: 2____& Kaiba H: 0 : 4900LP / Lumis H: 1 & __**Umbra**__ H: 2 : 6300LP_

"Err... time we really go all out. Draw!" Umbra shouts as he draws his card with a evil grin. The Lumis whispered through his mask communicator: "Umbra listen, go all out for real. Use the card Master Marik gave us to use against both of them."

The Mask of Darkness agrees as he says as Lumis's **Demon Masked Maker **glow in a dark aura: "I activate the second effect of Lumis's monster! Now by sending one card from my Hand away, I can add one ''Mask'' or ''Masked'' card to my hand."

He discard as his Duel Disk which appeared a new card that showed a mask of sadness and joy: "Whenever **Mask of Misfortune** is send away, its effect activates! I don't lose 1000LP because of Masked Doll's effect, but I remove that same card and three more to add one Spell Card right to my hand.

He did so as his Spell glowed in a dark aura that both Yami Yugi and Kaiba felt. Umbra then said as he really begins his move: "Time I activate a old favorite, the Ritual Spell Card, Curse of the Masked Beast! Now I send both **Demon Masked Maker **and Shining Abyss away to Ritual Summon the all powerful The Masked Beast!"

Then both monster stand before the ritual balance as they both disappear to take place for a large, demonic looking two legged monster with a lot of different masks around it including the face too with demon staff.

The Masked Beast Lvl 8 ATK: 3200 DEF: 1800

"Hahaha! I'm not done as I play the Spell Card, **Darkness Masked of Hatred**! Now I equip this card to The Masked Beast and lower two of your monsters to zero as my gains half of both ATK power!" Umbra says with a evil smirk as he was consumed by Dark Power as his monster was consume by the same power. Both Blue-Eyes and Tricky's ATK drop to zero as the demon masked monster was power-up all the way to 5700ATK! Both Yami Yugi and Kaiba were shocked by this outcome.

(Note: The card showed a masked being created by Dark Power as it became a black mask with a frown of evil on its face.)

"Prepare to leave this world forever! BATTLE! Now my Masked Beast, destroy Kaiba's Blue-Eyes White Dragon and kill him once and for all!" Umbra shouted in a evil, distorted voice as his monster unleashed a powerful blast right at Kaiba's dragon. The Blue-Eyes duelist widen his eyes as this could be the end... or is it?

**Elsewhere****... back to Marik's hideout:**

Marik was smirking as he was standing beside with Dark Leader Dragon in the shadows as his minions brought Ichigo to the sit where Jonouchi was on.

"Wow... so what are you guys going to do to me? Am I going to be brainwash because Yugi-kun already told me." She said with unafraid face or tone. She didn't believe that would do nothing to her. The Dark Lord was smirking as he said to himself in thought: "_My poor niece, you're going to regret those words._"

Then Marik stepped out right in front of Ichigo with a evil smirk. She then said with a surprise looking: "So you're Ishizu-san's brother right? She says hi by the way and please listen, Yugi-kun will save you."

"Whatever my sister said to you means nothing to me. And you should tell yourself that as Little Yugi will have to save you... from yourself." He responded as he held the Millennium Rod right at her head. Then Ichigo felt a pain in her head as she shouted.

"Soon... you will be the one who will destroy Yugi and the Pharaoh for us, Ichigo." Marik said with a evil smirk as Ichigo was in so much pain as she began to lose control in her mind.

Just how long will Ichigo resist the power of the Millennium Rod or will she fail under its power? Will Yami Yugi and Kaiba survive the power-up attack from The Masked Beast and win this duel? Will Ichigo K arrive to save the day? All that and more for the next episode!

**To be continued****… **

**(ENDING 2: The Afternoon of that Day (Ano Hi no Gogo in it's Japanese name) by Masami Okui from Yu-Gi-Oh! DM)**

**Here are the new cards that were use in this duel: **

**New Cards: _=Real Card *=Fake Card that I made up or a friend of mines in Fan Fiction**

**Yugi's/Yami Yugi's new cards:**

Guess what? No new cards today, but next time they will!

**Kaiba's new cards: (Finally!)**

**_Trade-In- Type: Normal Spell Card **

Effect: Discard 1 Level 8 monster. Draw 2 cards.

***Dragonic's Soul Resurrection- Type: Normal Spell Card**

Effect: Discard 1 Monster Card. Special Summon 1 Dragon-Type monster from your Graveyard or Remove from Play on the field in attack mode. The monster cannot attack this turn.

**_Burst Stream of Destruction- Type: Normal Spell Card**

Effect: Activate only while you control a face-up "Blue-Eyes White Dragon". Destroy all monsters your opponent controls. "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" cannot attack the turn you activate this card.

* * *

**Lumis's new cards:**

Note: Mask of Restrict is in its anime version which is better suited for their combos and strikes. So, only the opponent is unable to tribute their monsters for a Tribute Summon, but Yugi can still use Valkyrion the Magna Warrior **(I also forgot to add that I made a mistake in Chapter 5 of DKR, so any mistakes are corrected in this same episode)**, as well as Kaiba.

***Mask of Hopelessness- Type: Normal Trap Card**

Effect: This card decreases one Face-up monster by 1000ATK. Next, this card is equip to the target monster. The monster equipped with this card cannot attack. If the controller of that monster has no other monsters on the field, the opposing player can attack directly.

***Demon Masked Maker- Lvl 4, ATK: 1900 DEF: 1450, ATT: DARK, Type: Fiend/Effect**

Effect: If this card is ever targeted for a attack, you can remove one card that has ''Mask'' or ''Masked'' on its name from play to negate that attack. During your Stand-By Phase when this card is on the field, you can send one card from your Hand to the Graveyard to add one card with ''Mask'' or ''Masked'' in its name to your Hand. This card cannot attack if its effect is activated.

**Umbra's new cards: **

***Mask of Power- Type: Equip Spell Card**

Effect: This card increases the equipped monster by 700ATK. During either Player's Battle Phase, the equipped monster also gains 300ATK until the end of the turn.

***Mask of Misfortune- Type: Normal Spell Card**

Effect: This card's effect activates when its send from your Hand to the Graveyard. By paying 1000LP and removing this card with three more cards from your Graveyard from play, add one Spell Card from your Deck to your Hand.

***Darkness Masked of Hatred- Type: Equip Spell Card**

Effect: This card is known as a "Darkness" Type Card. This card cannot be counter by any card and cannot be used by your opponent. Equip this card to one monster on your field. Targeted two monsters on the field. Both monsters' ATK drop to zero as the equip monster gains half of the ATK from the two target monsters.

* * *

Thank you for another great episode. I thank those who are helping me get this story notice and enjoy it. For those who love it, please review my story and give me your opinions or thoughts to it. The next episode... the duel continues as Yami Yugi and Kaiba continues their duel with Mask Duo Tag Team of the Rare Hunters, Lumis and Umbra. How will those two defeat their opponents and save themselves and their friends/family from Marik/Dark Leader Dragon's plan. Here's Today's Preview which is announced by Yami Yugi, Kaiba, Lumis, Umbra, Ichigo M, Jonouchi, Ichigo K and Dark Leader Dragon:

Yami Yugi: Kaiba, we have to give all we got to save everyone.

Kaiba: I know that! And I won't say thank you for the save!

Lumis: You'll need more than that as we still have Masked Beast Des Gardius and something more evil than both it and The Masked Beast!

Umbra: That is correct! You fools have no hope and we will be victorious!

Kaiba: Like that's going to happen. I have two little surprises for both of you to endure!

Ichigo M: Ouch. My head hurts so much after that little event.

Jonouchi: I'm surprise you endure that. No one did it!

Ichigo M: Great. I'm more special than I thought. I just wish... hey, did you heard that?

Jonouchi: Heard what?

Ichigo K: Did someone call a for a hero... I guess?

Jonouchi: WHAT THE HECK? Why is Kurosaki doing here?

Ichigo: It really doesn't matter. Now I can save Yugi-kun.

Umbra: It's time to end this Kaiba!

Kaiba: It is... for you as I summon... MY GOD CARD!

Lumis and Umbra: WHAT?

Yami Yugi: Kaiba has a God Card?

Kaiba: That's right and its about time I get my own slot for this show! Next time for Yugioh! Dragon Knight Reborn: The Return of the Tag Team Rivals! Yugi & Kaiba vs Lumis & Umbra: The Battle for Friends! Part 2... The Rise of the Blue Demon God Dragon! Duel... STAND-BY!

Dark Leader Dragon: Hehehe, interesting. I am very happy that I met back with you, Yugi, and met Seto Kaiba as well.

Yami Yugi: Dark Leader Dragon? This is very bad? I guess the only way to find what will happen is in the next chapter!

Ichigo M: Please remember to read, enjoy and review- Nya! Until next time!


	29. 28: Yugi and Kaiba again! Mask Duo P2!

**Yu-Gi-Oh! : Dragon Knight Reborn!**

_**Created by: DragonKnight15**_

**Disclaimer: This story is a copyright from me. I also may have used other plots from other authors. Almost all characters, objects, names, places, powers, moves, events, plots and weapons are not original worked. They were already made from other manga, anime and cartoon stories. They are also already copyrights that I do not own. This story is an anime story. P.S.****This story is also a crossover of other anime/cartoon stories like Naruto Shippuden, Bleach, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Sonic X plus other Sonic video game plots and characters, Danny Phantom, FullMetal Alchemist, Sailor Moon, Pok****émon**** and others more. Others like Doctor Who at the moment, later on. Later on this volume, I am using Erika Aoyama and Mew Erika from Redwallfan2000 from Fan as one of the other characters in this anime story. Ichigo Momomiya has also the name of "Tokadul" and she is 16 years old than 13 like in the anime.****This is not also a copy of either any "Dragon knight" or "Dragon Knights" stories, but it's weird that I never heard of them until now. It is my idea, even if the names of it are weird. Some characters will have, sometimes, a short written name. Like for example, Dark Leader Dragon= Dark LD, Ichigo Momomiya= Ichigo M. and so on. ****Most names are in their Japanese or English versions. If you don't get it, look at in the Internet.**** Note: Most Duel Monster card names will be in their English names. ****Also, most cards effects are change into their anime version.**

Hello Readers, this is episode 28 of the main arc of this volume, The Endless Fights: A new tournament, the ghost ruling, the snake of the shadows and the battles against all Darkness! Hope you love it! Have fun! And remember to review! **P.S. I do not own them all or any of them except this crossover story, so I wrote the band's or artist's name that wrote that song which I do not own again.**

**Hey guys, thanks to Okaami-chin for a little help, I made DKR writing better and it got better. Thank you Okaami-chin for the help!**

* * *

**Here's the intro: The Earth... is a great place where humanity and all other creatures live and learn to evolve little by little, but this great world has Darkness in it too. Evil beings who wish to conquer this world and everyone. **

**Only one being stood against them to show everyone the power of light and hope, but this great mythical dragon wasn't able to stop them. He gave his powers and hope to a human that was known by his name, the Dragon Knight! **

**Before this hero also met his end, he gave the legendary Dragon Sword and his hopes and dreams to the next knight, his youngest son who is destined to become a legend by the sides of his comrades and his love. This hero... is the Hero of Light, the Last Dragon Knight of Light!**

* * *

**(OPENING 2: by Masami Okui from Yu-Gi-Oh! DM) **

**Volume 1: Episode 28: ****The Return of the Tag Team Rivals! Yugi & Kaiba vs Lumis & Umbra: The Battle for Friends! Part 2... The Rise of the Blue Demon God Dragon!**

**In the previous episode of DKR****:**

_Battle City V3 continued as Ichigo Kurosaki and gang found Jonouchi being kidnapped as the orange hair hero and Uyru ran after him. _

_Elsewhere, Judai and the others were confronted by Rare Hunter minions as they were back up by Ryuji Otogi and then by the Mew Mews in their human form. They all were worried about their friends as they go back to see if they're okay. _

_Yami Yugi and Kaiba, elsewhere, were about to duel each other for rivalry reasons are forced to duel against the Rare Hunter's Mask Tag Team, Lumis and Umbra... again for their friends' lives in stake. The duel was going hard as usual, but both rivals were able to pull nice combos... until their opponents summon The Masked Beast which was powered-up by a new Darkness Card._

_As for Jonouchi and Ichigo, they were captured like Mokuba Kaiba by Dark Leader Dragon and his minions as Marik prepares to mind control Jonouchi, but it seem to not have any effect on him by the fact he forces himself to be release before (you know). Now, he tries to do the same on poor Ichigo. Things are getting more intense than ever! Let's start the conclusion!_

**And now the episode begins****... back to where the story last ended:**

Back at Marik's hideout, Ichigo Momomiya was resisting Marik's Millennium Rod. She gritted her teeth to keep her mind in check as much as she could like she was being executed with the electric chair. She learn to endure the mind control by Yugi about mediation but this was too much to hold forever. Marik, in the other hand, was being pushed to his limit and this is always easy to do.

"Impressive, girl, but this will not last and you will obey me!" He said as he puts more power into his rod as Ichigo was about to faint. She couldn't give in or Yugi will suffer, but it was over. She bit her lip as she said softy as a tear came down from her eye to her lap: "I'm sorry... Yugi-kun."

Marik smirks evilly as Dark Leader Dragon was smiling too, but that soon change as something was happening. Ichigo's whole body began to glow in a bright glowing light as it began to grow bigger. Marik was now being overwhelm by this as he couldn't hold his Millennium Item on his hand. The Dark Lord was staring in shock by this as he felt his body being in pain. Then the huge aura exploded as it pushed everyone including Yami Bakura who just entered back.

The blast of energy was too much as it expends around the warehouse. At that time, both Ichigo Kurosaki and Uryu Ishida felt that powerful force as it was incredible.

"That was something... right?" Ichigo K asked his comrade. Uyru wasn't listening as he was concentrating on its power. He then said with a smile: "It is that even you and me know where it came from right?"

The orange hair hero smiles as the two run off to the direction of the warehouse. The blast was still amazing as Dark Leader Dragon was astonished by that force. Then Ichigo started moving as she saw her ropes were untie and said in surprise: "Umm... what just happened?"

"_No way. She didn't notice that power she just unleashed... or better yet she didn't know about it. Impressive... however, that pressure was completely good in light as I was about to revert back to my human form. Damn... what the hell was that!_" The Dark Lord said in thought with both a confusing and enrage face. Ichigo was more confused as she got up and look around as she took her chance and ran for it. The demon dragon saw that as he was about to stop her, but his body still felt too numb to move.

Ichigo easily pass the Rare Hunter minions as she walks to the door. She then noticed Odion who was trying to get up as he saw her. He stares at her as he moves his head to the door. Ichigo understood as she ran off, but she needed to get both Jonouchi and Mokuba out of there first.

"Damn it! Go after her!" Dark Leader Dragon commanded as his minions tried to go after her. He looks at the other Ishtar with a piss off face by letting Ichigo go. He then demanded to Marik and Yami Bakura as they were getting up: "Go after her or so help me I will destroy all of..."

The Dark Lord stopped as he felt some wrong going on. He then said with a upset face: "Change... of plans. You two leave here immediately as we will have intruders here any minute."

"What should I care about that. I'll control them with the Millennium Rod as soon as they get here." Marik pointed out as he was truly angry about what happen. The dark dragon grit his teeth and stare at the control Ishtar with a vengeful expression as he says: "This is already a fail mission as it is. I sense the two humans coming here aren't normal and may cause us problems. We'll get Mutou later as I go my own way."

"Where exactly are you going anyway?" Yami Bakura demanded with his arms crossed together. The Dark Lord simply responds with a evil grin: "Just want to see how that brat is doing and... to remain him of my power."

The former Tomb Thief nod as Dark Leader Dragon disappear through the shadows. The two villains and servant Ishtar left before Ichigo K and Uyru arrived as they busted the door open. Ichigo M was sneaking around as she open up every door until she found the tie up Jonouchi and Mokuba. She enters the room as she closes the door.

"Hey guys... lets get out of here now!" She quietly shouted to the two who were surprised by her appearance. She quickly moved to Mokuba to untie him and then stared at Jonouchi who also had tape on his mouth.

"Hmm... maybe I should drag you like this?" Ichigo said as Jonouchi got angry as he hopped on his chair. She just decided to let him go, but then she heard something from outside. She then went to the door as she puts her ear on it while the younger Kaiba helps untie the blond-headed idiot. She heard someone shouted in pain as another voice said: "Show's you!"

The she heard someone walking to the door as that person began to kick it. Ichigo move away as the door fell down. All three were shocked with stun, anime faces as it revealed to be Ichigo K who kicked it with Uyru behind him.

"_Geez! I can't believe it... who knew it would be Kurosaki-kun who saved us._" The red hair pigtail Ichigo said in thought in surprise. Ichigo K the said with a big grin: "Hey guys, glad we found you."

"How the hell did you found us?" Jonouchi said with a shocking expression on his face. Ichigo K was thinking for a good excuse until Uyru beaten him first: "We kinda saw you in that black van and follow you here where Kurosaki and myself beaten up all those thuds. It was easy, by just the fact that Kurosaki beat more up."

All three were still shocked as they leave the room to see all the Rare Hunter minions beaten up. Jonouchi was impress as both Ichigo and Mokuba were still stunned.

"Cool. Oh yeah, did you guys happen to see a white hair man with a crazy grin and two Egyptian guys as one had a golden rod on his hand?" Jonouchi ask in wonder. Both secretly Shinigami and Quincy shook their heads as they didn't.

"Alright! Lets get the heck out of here before I finish this jerks off." The orange spiky hair Ichigo said as he clung his fist at the unconscious Rare Hunters. They all exit the warehouse as Jonouchi said with stun expression: "Man! This is the same place I was kidnapped last time! So not original."

Ichigo ignore her annoying friend's wimping as she remembers something. When she was brought to where Marik wanted to control her, one of those thuds said something about Yugi and Kaiba were going to lose by the hands of some jerks known as the Mask Duo. She was very concern as she had to find her Yugi-kun.

"Hey everyone, let's split off to find everyone else, but I need to call my parents first. I must be worry because I promise to call them around this time." She lied to all so she can leave. Jonouchi was unease to believe that, but Ichigo K then said with a small smile: "Alright. We'll caught up later."

Jonouchi was shocked to hear that, but it supposedly has to be true. She smiles as she says: "Thank you Kurosaki-san. I'll caught up as soon as I can."

She then bowed and took her leave as she ran to transform into Mew Ichigo. Jonouchi was still curious why she said this at this time, but it must be normal. Ichigo K then said: "Alright. Let's go find everyone else. They must be with Orihime and Chad by now."

The blond-headed duelist nods and imagines seeing the lovely orange hair girl that makes any man hers without doing it. They all left there as Jonouchi thought he saw someone on top of a warehouse but must had been his imagination. It was really Mew Ichigo as she tries to sense Yugi's presences.

**Back to the Duel****... on top of a building in Downtown Domino:**

The powerful attack from Umbra's The Masked Beast was enough to kill Kaiba for real. The Blue-Eyes duelist was covering himself with his own arms as he slowly moves them to see his Blue-Eyes White Dragon still on the field. He was astonished by this as he looked closer to see a Kuriboh blocking the attack as it disappeared. He then turned to Yugi as he had a small smile.

The tri-color hero then said as his facedown reveal itself in upper right to showed many Kuribohs singing of joy: "That was a close one. If I didn't activate Kuriboh's effect and then mix it with **Chanting of the Kuribohs **as well. Because of its effect, Kuriboh is summon forth and your attack is redirected to him as me and Kaiba lose 0 damage this round. You over-underestimate us and our power."

Both Rare Hunters were displeased by this new move as they didn't have anything to use to stop that move. Umbra then said as he looked he had no more cards in his hand or field: "I guess I end my turn."

Yami Yugi sighs as Kaiba says with his calm, uncaring expression: "I won't thank you for the save, but I will promise you I will destroy this two off."

Yami Yugi smiles as his rival was saying the truth. When Kaiba means something, its done. And they have to for their friends.

Yugi and Kaiba's Life Points: 4900LP

Field: Blue-Eyes White Dragon (ATK: 0), Kaiser Sea Horse (ATK: 1700), The Tricky (ATK: 0), Beta the Magnet Warrior (ATK: 700), 1 facedown card.

Lumis and Umbra's Life Points: 6300LP

Field: The Masked Beast equip to **Darkness Masked of Hatred** (ATK: 5700), Mask of the Accursed equip to Blue-Eyes White Dragon, **Masked of Hopelessness** equip to Beta the Magnet Warrior, Masked Doll.

_Duel Screen: Turn 8_ Yugi __H: 2 __& __**Kaiba**__ H: 0 : 4900LP / Lumis H: 1 & Umbra H: 0 : 6300LP_

"Alright... you two will pay to almost destroy me and my precious dragon too! My draw!" Kaiba shouts as he draws. He had a smirk to what he drew, but that soon changed to a frown as his and Yugi's Life Points drop by 500LP because of Mask of the Accursed.

"Time for total destruction by starting off with Card of Demise! Now I can draw until I have 5 cards, but in 5 turns I must discard all cards away." Kaiba says as he draws his card with a big grin than he had.

"I think its time to use my Trap Card by summoning my another dragon. I call upon your might and show them your overwhelming power! Rise up again and show them your fear strength, **Critias, Dragon of Unbeatable Force and Power**!" Kaiba shouted as he summons his powerful new and improve Legendary Dragon. It was the same purple blue skin with large wings and larger fangs and horns as there was a light blue gem on top of its head.

**Critias, Dragon of Unbeatable Force and Power Lvl 1 ATK: 0 DEF: 0**

"I follow my move by sending him and my facedown card, Ring of Destruction away to Fusion Summon the destructive **Ring Destruction Dragon**!" Kaiba continues as he fuses both his dragon and his trap to create a new dragon with a dark red body with purple wings and a giant metal ring of flames around its neck and claws. Both Lumis and Umbra were scared as Yami Yugi was interesting to see what this new dragon can do.

**Ring Destruction Dragon Lvl 7 ATK: 2600 DEF: 1900**

"Prepare for total annihilation as I activate the special effect of **Ring Destruction Dragon**! Now I can wipe out that Masked Beast and take half of your Life Points too! Go Destruction Flame Burst!" The Blue-Eyes shouted as his dragon unleashed as it fires a powerful ring flame blast at Umbra's The Masked Beast. The blast completely burn it to nothing as the two Mask Duo lost 2850LP.

"Battle! Go my dragon, wipe him with Demon Flame Destruction!" Kaiba order his dragon as It unleashes another ring flame blast at Umbra as his and Lumis Life Points drop again from 3450LP to 850LP.

"Because Kaiser Sea Horse can't attack because of **Ring Destruction Dragon's **effect, I can attack with it. So I switch my monster in Defense Mode and place one card facedown. Turn end." Kaiba says as his turn ends with one facedown.

_Duel Screen: Turn 9_ Yugi __H: 2 __& Kaiba H: 3 : 4400LP / __**Lumis**__ H: 1 & Umbra H: 0 : 850LP_

"You two will not get away for this even with your new dragon! DRAW!" Lumis shouts as he draws his card. He smirks as he still has more than one move under his sleeve.

"I summon Melchid the Four-Face Beast in Defense Mode! I lay down one card facedown and that will end my turn." The Mask of Light said as he summoned his four masked monster on the field with a facedown behind it.

Melchid the Four-Face Beast Lvl 4 ATK: 1500 DEF: 1200

"_Get ready you two... because me and Umbra have one last trick to use. Hahaha!_" Lumis said mentally as this duel was only begone.

* * *

_**Commercial Break:**_

_**Kaiba: I'm about to go rocky road on those fools using my almighty power!**_

_**Mew Ichigo: Please Yugi-kun; please be okay and don't give up Nya!**_

* * *

**Elsewhere****... around Downtown Domino:**

Mew Ichigo was jumping from roof to rooftop, finding Yugi. She was looking around, but no luck... even so, she won't give up on him.

"_Come on Yugi-kun, give a sign or something so I can find you._" She says in thought as she stops to look around again. Then her Mew Pendant started flashing pink as she heard Erika's voice: Ichigo, are you hearing this? I hope you are please."

The Mew Heroine then remembered that the Mew Mews' pendants are communicators too. She held her pendant and responded: "It's me, I'm fine now thanks to Kurosaki-san and I'm finding Yugi-kun."

"Glad to hear it. Me and the others are in Mew forms, trying to find you. Anyway, try to keep looking around, we'll catch up as soon as you stop." Mew Erika responded to her leader. Mew Ichigo smiles as she says: "Alright! I'll find Yugi-kun as fast as I can so you guys can find us."

With that done, her pendant stop glowing as Mew Ichigo resume her search.

**Elsewhere****...**

Jonouchi, Mokuba, Ichigo K and Uyru finally found Judai and the rest as the blond-headed duelist greets the lovely Orihime. Everyone was shocked, except Ichigo K and Judai who asked his orange hair friend: "So... where's Ichigo-kun?"

"She went to find Yugi. I hope she's alright." Ichigo K responded as Judai smiles. He knows she'll be fine as a Mew Mew, so no problem. But... what makes him worse is where is Yugi at... or even Kaiba if his brother was in trouble.

**Meanwhile****... Back to the Duel:**

The duel continued as Yugi and Kaiba were ahead. Now what they need is to end it. Kaiba then said before Yugi started his move: "Mutou, for so help me, end this damn duel with my dragon's effect and a powerful direct attack. END IT!"

_Duel Screen: Turn 10_ __**Yugi **__H: 2 __& Kaiba H: 3 : 4400LP / Lumis H: 0 & Umbra H: 0 : 850LP_

"Hmm... alright, just because you ask and we will regret it. My draw!" Yami Yugi says as he draws his card. He was shock by a electrical current as his and Kaiba's Life Points drop again thanks to Mask of the Accursed. However, he was smiling as his card was new one and it would help him a lot.

_Card of Demise turns left before its second activates: 4 Turns_

"Time to wrap this up by activating the effect of **Ring Destruction Dragon**! Destruction Flame Burst!" Yami Yugi commands as Kaiba's new fusion dragon unleashes it fire ring blast, but Lumis smirks as he was expecting that.

"Fool! Trap card open, **Mask of Invincibility**! Whenever my opponent's activates the effects of a Spell, Trap or Effect monster, I can negate that and skip your Battle Phase!" He said as he reveals a card that showed a iron mask that grew in size to a wall!

Yami Yugi grits his teeth as he looks back to Kaiba. His rival look the other way as he overestimate his opponent's play. Then Lumis further explains as he summons another masked monster: "Now its other effect lets me summon Grand Tiki Elder to the field in Defense Mode!"

Grand Tiki Elder Lvl 4 ATK: 1500 DEF: 800

"Okay... I guess I'll switch both The Tricky and Kaiser Sea Horse in Defense Mode. I next lay one card facedown and I end my turn with that." Yami Yugi says as he switches both his and Kaiba's monsters in defensive position as he also set a new facedown.

_Duel Screen: Turn 11_ Yugi __H: 2 __& Kaiba H: 3 : 3900LP / Lumis H: 0 & __**Umbra**__ H: 0 : 850LP_

"Now the real game begins! My turn." Umbra says as he starts his draw with a evil grin. It wasn't a normal one, but evil equally worse when he used his Darkness Spell Card.

"I'm going to break the house by Tributing both of Lumis's monsters to summon forth the great Masked Beast Des Gardius!" The Mask of Darkness shouted as both monster were consume by darkness as a evil, three headed mask demon with large and sharp claws appeared on their field. It was big and ugly enough for Mew Ichigo to spot it as she goes to it.

Masked Beast Des Gardius Lvl 8 ATK: 3300 DEF: 2500

"I'm going to start this by destroying Kaiba's **Ring Destruction Dragon** with Demon Death Slashes!" Umbra commands as his fiend unleashes a two slash claw attack.

"Why is it always my monsters and not Mutou's own!" Kaiba said as his fusion dragon was slashed in ribbons as it was destroyed. Both Yugi and Kaiba were pushed back as their Life Points drop to 3200LP.

"Damn! Why the hell did that attack hurt like it felt real." Kaiba said as he touched his chest as it really hurt. Yami Yugi then responded: "When someone uses a Darkness Card, the damage is real like using the Seal of Orichalcos."

Kaiba was not happy hearing that he has to face those type of cards again. The Umbra said with a evil grin: "And that was only the beginning as me and Lumis has just begone destroying you both!"

_Duel Screen: Turn 12_ Yugi __H: 2 __& __**Kaiba**__ H: 3 : 3200LP / Lumis H: 0 & Umbra H: 0 : 850LP_

_Card of Demise turns left before its second activates: 3 Turns_

"I really hate this. My turn now!" The Million CEO said as he draws his card. He was yet again displeased as he didn't drew what he wanted. Then his Life Points drop another 500LP thanks to Lumis's Equip Spell Card. Without his new dragon and his Blue-Eyes very weaken, he has a few options of using other than his facedown. Luckily, he might be able to change it around his next turn.

Just then Mew Ichigo landed on her two feet on the sides between the two Tag Teams. Both Rare Hunters were surprised as Yami Yugi was glad she was okay, more Yugi of course. Kaiba, in the other hand, was a little stun but calm to not show his real emotions.

"Okay! I won't let you bad mask jerks do what you want as the Mew Heroine of Earth is here; Mew Ichigo! For the Earth's future, I'll be of service- Nya!" Mew Ichigo shouted in her cat pose which was odd for those who haven't seen it. She then ignored them for not being scared or surprise to Yami Yugi and said with a smile: "I'm glad you're okay Yugi-kun."

"Me too... for Momomiya-san and Jonouchi of course." He responds with a wink as she understand. Kaiba was now more annoyed as he demanded in his loud tone: "What the hell is this! Mutou, who is this pinky Cat Girl and why should I care?

Mew Ichigo got piss by seeing her second hated jerk worse than Ryou and Kish and last to Jonouchi. Kaiba is like the worse destination between Mint and Zakuro who would be like puppy-loving girls if he was between them!

Yami Yugi then responded with a serious look: "She's a friend of mines, she's the leader of the heroic Tokyo Mew Mew and she's here to help us."

"Gosh Mutou... THAT SOUNDS WORSER IN MY OPINION!" The Blue-Eyes duelist shouted with his arms crossed over. Mew Ichigo got pissed as she shouted back: "YOU ARE A GIANT DOUCHE BAG AND A RICH BASTARD!"

Kaiba looked completely shocked like frozen in time while Yami Yugi looked very pale by what she said. Mew Ichigo cover her mouth by those words she just say; she was too overwhelm from the whole kidnap thing.

(Mew Ichigo snap her fingers as a highlight appear on top of her and everything around her was black. She said in a serious tone: "**I am sorry for the foul language I used. I was too pissed by the whole thing being like a wuss or just a pretty face. Anyway, we, the characters of DKR are sorry for the comment and we might use it later on in a future volume for some humor. Anyway... back to the show!**" Everything turn back to normal.)

"Okay... I hate you already more than ever. But besides that, stay there as I win this duel!" Kaiba responded as he started his turn. Mew Ichigo was upset as she said: "So... you're going to continue this children's card game to just defeat those mask jerks."

**(Sorry for that comment which belongs to the Yu-Gi-Oh! The Abridged Series which I do not own but its funny like the DBZ Abridged Series from TeamFourStar! Watch but remember I do not own it. Thank you.)**

"Yes! What do you think I wouldn't do, leave and let this go! FORGET IT!" Kaiba responded as he looks back to his hand as he was too annoyed. The Cat Girl Mew Mew was okay with a nudge as she looked in interests.

"I got nothing else to do but to lay another facedown on the field. I end my move with that." Kaiba says as he sets one more facedown and finishes his turn. Yami Yugi was still shocked as he asked Mew Ichigo: "Didn't you think you went to far with that?"

"I guess I did! That was kinda new for me. Hahaha." She responded as she had her right arm around her neck as she laughed of confusion. Kaiba was very annoyed of her.

_Duel Screen: Turn 13_ Yugi __H: 2 __& Kaiba H: 3 : 2700LP / __**Lumis**__ H: 0 & Umbra H: 0 : 850LP_

"For shame Kaiba, its time to end this. Draw." Lumis says as he draws his card. He smirks again as he drew something good.

"I set one card and next I attack Kaiba's Blue-Eyes White Dragon again!" The Mask of Light commanded as his Masked Beast Des Gardius at Kaiba's weak dragon as a new facedown appeared in a dark aura.

"Oh you got to be kidding me! Why is it always my Blue-Eyes! Fine... I activate Attack Guidance Armor trap card to equip and switch your target monster with Yugi's The Tricky!" Kaiba says as his trap armor equipped with Yami Yugi's monster. Then the demon Masked Beast change his course as it destroys The Tricky with its sharp claws.

"What was that for! Yugi-kun didn't deserve that." Mew Ichigo said as Kaiba gave her a glare of ''I don't care'' look. Yami Yugi then interrupted between them: "Don't worry, Kaiba knew what he had to do to save our remaining Life Points."

"Alright... I guess." The Mew Heroine responded as Kaiba gave her a cold shoulder as she got upset. The Lumis says with a grin: "I'm done for now... but remember about our monster's effect just in case you guys have a plan."

_Duel Screen: Turn 14_ __**Yugi **__H: 2 __& Kaiba H: 3 : 2700LP / Lumis H: 0 & Umbra H: 0 : 850LP_

"Don't worry, we know about that. My turn now." Yami Yugi says as he draws his card and he and Kaiba lose another 500LP by the effects of Mask of the Accursed. Yami Yugi turn to Kaiba who was already looking at him by the corner of his face. The Dragon Knight understood what his rival wanted as he plans his counterattack.

_Card of Demise turns left before its second activates: 2 Turns_

"It's my move and I'll start with Pot of Greed to draw two cards." Yami Yugi says as he draws two more cards. He smirks as he has the move to beat them!

"I now send Beta, Gamma and Alpha the Magnet Warriors to summon forth Valkyrion the Magna Warrior!" Yami Yugi shouted as Gamma and Alpha appear as Beta join them with his remove mask. All three fuse together to form the powerful Valkyrion to the field.

Valkyrion the Magna Warrior Lvl 8 ATK: 3500 DEF: 3850

"I next follow this move with the Ritual Spell Card, Black Luster Ritual! I now scarifies Blue-Eyes White Dragon in order to summon forth the original Black Luster Soldier!" Yami Yugi continues as his ritual sends Blue-Eyes away as his powerful knight on the field.

Black Luster Soldier Lvl 8 ATK: 3000 DEF: 2500

"I'm going to smash your demon masked fiend for good! Go Valkyrion, strike Masked Beast Des Gardius with Magnet Saber!" Yami Yugi commanded as his powerful warrior slashes Lumis's fiend monster with its glowing saber sword. The attack strikes as both Mask Duo lose a few Life Points like before, however they were glad.

"A fool to the end as you let us use Des Gardius effect! Now I can Mask of Remnants like before to control Valkyrion the Magna Warrior!" Lumis says with a evil grin as a new mask form of the remains of Des Gardius as it grabs hold of Valkyrion's face as it goes to his side.

"_What kind of move was that? If Yugi-kun knew, then he wouldn't do it!_" Mew Ichigo said mentally in scared tone. It wasn't a wise move from him or anyone, but Yami Yugi wasn't scared or nervous.

"Not nervous huh? Then you should be when I activate my new card, **Darkness Mask of Destruction**! This card activates by removing both The Masked Beast and Masked Beast Des Gardius away! Prepare to suffer total as I summon forth the ultimate masked monster! Come out and show them your might, **Darkness Masked Beast, Demon Lord Gardius**!" Lumis shouts with a evil smile as both Masked monsters were combine to form like a fusion between the two, but darker, uglier, eviller, and more powerful! Both Yami Yugi and Kaiba weren't scared as Mew Ichigo was shivery of fear.

**Darkness Masked Beast, Demon Lord Gardius Lvl 11 ATK: 4000 DEF: 3800**

"Well... I end my turn with that." He respond as his turn ends with nothing to defend himself except his facedown or Kaiba's own.

_Duel Screen: Turn 15_ Yugi __H: 0 __& Kaiba H: 3 : 2200LP / Lumis H: 0 & __**Umbra**__ H: 0 : 650LP_

"Fool! With that one move, you and Kaiba will disappear into nothing! DRAW!" Umbra said as he and his partner were in a dark aura which made them more crazier than usual.

"I play another Darkness Card, **Darkness Masked of Insanity**!" The Mask of Darkness shouted as their new monster was equipped with a new monster that made it crazier than ever before as it attack sky rocketed to 6000ATK! Kaiba then said with a displeased expression with his arms still crossed: "Great... that thing is worser in size and mental issue than before."

"With this card, Demon Lord Gardius gains 1000ATK for each monster on our side. It is time to end this with Yugi's own monster! Go Valkyrion, destroy Black Luster Soldier!" Umbra commanded in a distorted, evil voice as the controlled Valkyrion launches for a slash attack on Yugi's only monster.

"Wow... bravo move, unless that stupid! Trap Card open, **Control Banished Counter**!" Kaiba shouted as he reveals his facedown that showed a Chimera the Flying Mythical Beast being switch back to its owner by removing the Brain Control spell on it. Lumis got nervous as Valkyrion stop its attack as it then goes to Kaiba's side as the Demon Lord lost its power to 5000ATK.

"Here's how this work... I end the Battle Phase when the opponent owns a monster of me or Mutou's and we gain it back. There goes your perfect final turn!" The CEO of KaibaCrop said with a laugh. Both Lumis and Umbra were enraged, but not worry as Umbra said with his evil voice: "You can't win and you will die! Remember that as we will win in the next turn!"

_Duel Screen: Turn 16_ Yugi __H: 2 __& __**Kaiba**__ H: 3 : 2200LP / Lumis H: 0 & Umbra H: 0 : 850LP_

"You know... this have been nice, but I'm about to end your glory with the power of my might! My turn, DRAW!" Kaiba shouted with a happy, serious face as his card. He looks at it and he smiles with a evil grin as he has the card to win!

_Card of Demise turns left before its second activates: 1 Turn_

"Kaiba, I need you to summon your Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon. If you do this, then this duel will be ours!" Yami Yugi said to his rival with a smile. Kaiba was about to throw up by that comment, but he also has the cards to win.

"I'll start this round with my **Replay Spell **Quick-Play Spell Card! Now I can reuse one Spell Card that was used last turn of mines or... if it was Mutou's turn and I choice his Pot of Greed to draw two more cards!" Kaiba says as he plays another new card that showed a remote control that control many Spell Cards. Now he got more cards which made him happy.

"I'm going to wipe you out as I activate Valkyrion's effect to summon forth all three Magnet Warriors back!" Kaiba shouts as he summons forth Beta, Gamma and Alpha back to the field.

Beta the Magnet Warrior Lvl 4 ATK: 1700 DEF: 1600

Gamma the Magnet Warrior Lvl 4 ATK: 1500 DEF: 1800

Alpha the Magnet Warrior Lvl 4 ATK: 1400 DEF: 1700

"Next I play Monster Reborn to Special Summon forth Blue-Eyes White Dragon to only leave again as I play Polymerization to fuse my dragon with the other two Blue-Eyes to summon the destructive Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon!" The Blue-Eyes duelist says as he summons his three dragons to fuse together to form its three-headed form.

Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon Lvl 12 ATK: 4500 DEF: 3800

"You think that will help! Your dragon is still too weak and you don't have Obelisk anymore so your chances are zero!" Lumis said with a evil, fake smirk as he pointed his finger to him. Kaiba didn't said a word as the wind picked up.

Then Kaiba started laughing with a evil laugh as clouds began to form. Both Rare Hunters and the two heroes were getting nervous what move Kaiba is about to use. He then said as lightning came down: "Prepare to face the power of my God! I tribute all three of Mutou's magnets to summon forth the card that show that even the Egyptian God Cards will soon fall to! I summon... the demon of power, **Blue Demon, Torment God Dragon**!"

Then a huge shockwave appeared around his side as lightning burst through all directions. Then the clouds open up as something huge came down upon the building. It was a giant, muscly buff up blue dragon with red demon eyes and giant arms and fists. It also had the same body like Obelisk the Giant God Soldier and the same mouth as a Blue-Eyes White Dragon, but more teeth and sharper too.

**Blue Demon, Torment God Dragon Lvl 12 ATK: 5000 DEF: 4500**

"W-what the hell... is that thing?!" Umbra uttered nervously as he move one step behind him. Lumis was too shocked to even say a word. Mew Ichigo was very nervous as her tail moved around in panic. Yami Yugi gulps his throat as he says to his rival: "Kaiba... how in the world did you got that? There shouldn't be another Divine monster like that. How?"

"You know, I can't even imagine or try to explain it myself how I got it." Kaiba says as he begins to remember how he got it.

**Flashback****... a half a month ago in Egypt:**

_Kaiba and Mokuba were visiting Egypt as the older Kaiba Brother tried to find out a way to defeat Yugi and his God Cards. While the two brothers check out the streets, Kaiba notices someone following them. He slowly walk where he can confront the strange person. Then when they walked through a alley, he quickly turned around and shouted as he points with his finger: _"**Alright you, what do you want! Kidnap me and my brother or a autograph. If so, then both no!**"

_What he didn't expect from the stalker was that he drew a card to the Blue-Eyes duelist who caught it with ease. Kaiba then looked at the strange who was wearing a black coat and a hat as he said without showing his face: _"**I am not here for none of that, Seto Kaiba... except giving you that card. You can keep it... however, you must put it in a test against Yugi Mutou. And... even with that card, you will still lose to him; its for a way you can meet him again.**"

_Both Kaiba Brothers couldn't understand what he's saying. Kaiba then shouted in anger: _"**Why give me that! I can defeat Mutou without someone else helping me! I demand to know why!**"

"**You will... soon enough when the time comes. Trust me on that. Farewell until we meet again.**" _The stranger said as he walked back to the street. Kaiba chased after him, but as soon as he reached the turn, he was gone without any sign of his existence._

"**Who was that just now?**" _Mokuba asked his older brother. Kaiba didn't respond as he looked at the card. He was stunned to believe this card was more powerful than a Egyptian God Card. He then said with a evil grin as he laughed: _"**Unbelievable... someone actually gave me something that I can keep... to defeat Yugi Mutou once and for all! HAHAHA!**"

**End of Flashback****... back to the current timeline:**

"And that's how it happened. And now back to business... I activate my Blue Demon's effect! By removing all three of Mutou's Magnet Warriors, I negate the effects of all monster on your field and lose half of their Attack Points! Go, Torment Destruction Wave!" Kaiba commands as his monster launches a powerful, clap wave that hits **Darkness Masked Beast, Demon Lord Gardius** as it sparks of electrical past through it. It lost its effects and its attack dropped to 2500ATK.

"Now time to destroy that thing... unless Mutou has something to say." Kaiba says as he turns to Yugi. He nods as he says with a smile while revealing his facedown that showed galaxy of worlds as they form the Polymerization symbol: "Yes I am as I activate my new card! The Continuous Trap Card, **Bonding Fusion**! Now by removing all Polymerization cards and any card that has it in its text except this card so now I can Fusion Summon any monsters during either Player's turn! I now fuse both Black Luster Soldier and Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon to Fusion Summon the legendary Dragon Master Knight!"

Now both mighty monster combine to form the powerful Dragon Champion of both duelists. Mew Ichigo was impressed to see another Dragon Knight look-alike card while Kaiba was also impressed, for once. Both Mask Duo were now more worry than ever before!

Dragon Master Knight Lvl 12 ATK: 5000 DEF: 5000

"Not bad Mutou, that only does our dragon comes back... but it gains 500ATK for each Dragon-Type monster on the field and our Graveyard." Kaiba points out as their super dragon gains a huge power-up of 3000ATK extra which brings it up to 8000ATK!

"I-Impossible!" Lumis shouts as he falls on his butt with a sweating face. Umbra then said as he was too sweating of fear: "This can't be happening?"

"Oh bad it is! Now go my mighty Blue Demon, destroyed that worthless fiend with Blue Destruction Wave Fist!" Kaiba orders his dragon as it unleashes a similar right fist attack like Obelisk's Fist of Fate, but more powerful as the attack was mix with blue flames. The strike hits home as Umbra was engulf by the attack and Lumis was pushed back. It was too destructive as the blast was seen by all. The blast clear up as Lumis was barely standing as Umbra was knocked out completely.

"He-He... I play the second of our Darkness spell card to cut our Life Points in half... so we could survive that blast... not so much..." Lumis says softy as he collapses down in defeat. Yami Yugi and Mew Ichigo were glad that those two are done, but Kaiba wasn't satisfied.

"That's the end of them. So now what, should we wait if Marik will do his magic trick to control that fool or not?" He asked in wonder as the two heroes were serious. They look if Lumis would get up. He did slowly but fell down half way through.

"That's new, but I guess things are finally done." Kaiba says with a smirk as he was about to leave, until both the Dragon Knight and the Mew Heroine felt something was coming. It as a voice spoke up: "Sorry, that was me who out him down again."

Kaiba was shock as he and the other two look up to see the evil Dark Leader Dragon up there. Yami Yugi couldn't believe he showed his face again after that last stunt, but now in front of Kaiba. The Blue-Eyes duelist was blinking his eyes to actually confirm he was seeing whatever that thing was there.

"What? No, who the hell are you suppose to be! A weirdo wearing a stupid costume and fake dress-up jet pack?" Kaiba demanded with his sarcasm tone. Dark Leader Dragon smirks as he kicks Lumis away from his feet. He was sent to the small wall with some blood on his chest by the sharp claws on his feet.

"Sorry for the weaklings that Marik sent to you, Seto Kaiba... but it did work well. Allow me to introduce myself, I am Dark Leader Dragon and I wanted to meet you and the annoying brat I hate." The demon dragon says as Kaiba was not impressed, but curious about ''the annoying brat'' part. He turn to Yami Yugi who was gritting his teeth and staring right at the Dark Lord.

"What do you want now, Dark Lord? I'm done with you using Marik as a pawn and hurting my friends! I won't let this be!" The Dragon Knight shouted as he was sicked and tried of the dark dragon's plans of revenge and killing him.

"Come yourself, boy. I have other plans this time around... like dueling you of course. So... I'll take the place of those fools and their Life Points. I really want this to be interesting, for me of course." Dark Leader Dragon said with a small grin as summons forth his dark, demon Duel Disk to his right wrist with his Dark Power.

Kaiba rise a eyebrow how he pull that off, but he says with a small laugh: "Really? You... a weirdo in costume is going defeat me and Mutou who we both have two monsters and one of them can still attack... PATHETIC! But sure, I'll play your game."

Yami Yugi and Mew Ichigo were shocked to hear that. The tri-color, cape hero was about to say something but Kaiba interrupted him: "No Mutou, I will show this what-his-name that no one has the right to kidnap the little brother of Seto Kaiba, no one! Don't say no or I will piss you off times one billion!"

Yami Yugi didn't said a word as he knew there was no way to change Kaiba's mind. So the duel reset as it everything was still the same, except the opponent.

_**Duel Screen**... change of Duelist: Turn 16_ Yugi __H: 0 __& __**Kaiba**__ H: 0 : 2200LP / Dark Leader Dragon H: 5 : 425LP_

"With just 425LP and no cards on the field to save you, this will be too easy! Before striking you, I activate **Blue Demon, Torment God Dragon's** other ability by disabling Dragon Master Knight from attacking so my dragon can attack and gains half of Mutou's dragon ATK! Take this much power huh!" Kaiba shouted as his blue dragon gained the power to attack again and its ATK rose up to 9000ATK!

"Kaiba wait! Don't underestimate your opponent. Please, lets skip this attack and..." Yami Yugi was saying until Kaiba interrupted him again, louder: "Screw you! With this combo, my Blue Demon is superior to your 3 Egyptian God Cards in very way! I will defeat this fool and become Duel King! The greatest of the whole world, the universe!"

"_This guy is unbelievable that he's Yugi-kun's rival. He makes both Mint and Zakuro look like normal, happy going girls if he was between them._" Mew Ichigo said in thought with a sweat drop face. Kaiba then commanded his super, power-up dragon as he pointed to the Dark Lord: "Time to say good-bye. BATTLE! Attack Blue Demon Dragon, strike that foolish freak with Ultimate Blue Destructive Wave Burst!"

Then his dragon unleashed a double, charged up fist attack right at Dark Leader Dragon. Kaiba was smirking at his new victory while Yami Yugi was worrying that his rival is underestimating his opponent's power. The attack hit target, but it was being negated by a dark, evil looking demon eye as it stops Kaiba's big play. He was shocked completely.

"Now you'll understand a real play as I just activate **Darkness Sight of Illusions** special effect which negates your Battle Damage to 0 by discarding one card. Also, you lose half of your Life Points as well as you activate **Darkness Reducer's **effect too which cuts the attack power of all of your monsters and any new ones in half!" The Dark Lord says with a evil smirk as he reveals another monster that looks like a dark armor samurai who has multiple blades on him.

Now both Dragon Master Knight and **Blue Demon, Torment God Dragon** got their attack points in half as both Yugi and Kaiba's Life Points dropped to 1100LP as they felt the damage. **(Dragon Master Knight 8000 – 4000ATK) (Blue Demon, Torment God Dragon 9000 – 4500ATK)**

"Ah... I... I end my turn." Kaiba says in shock to believe his powerful combo was defeated by a freak who had no cards on his field and crushed him. He felt completely humiliated by this, worser than the time he felt useless against Pegasus that one time, Noah Kaiba and Dratz a little. This was completely bad!

"You know what... I thought you would be worth a challenge against me Kaiba, but I guess today wasn't your day. So... I surrender this duel." Dark Leader Dragon says as he places his claw over his deck to official give up. All three were shocked by this as the Dark Lord went over to the unconscious Umbra and grab something from him. He tosses them to Kaiba who catches them to be 4 Locator Cards.

"Give two to you and the others to Mutou. I want to be fair as today was a failure and... I want to duel you again when you're in a better state." The Dark Lord says with a small grin as he shouts down his Duel Disk and takes airborne. Kaiba was gritting his teeth as he shouted to him: "What? You're just going to walk away after using that combo! Are you mocking me or scared of my dragon!"

"Nope. The other reason was because this was too easy. I could defeat both monsters in my next turn and win this duel in victory. You know why... because I am above you, I am beyond you; I am you and Mutou's walking nightmare!" The Dark Lord says with a dark aura spread around him.

Kaiba was pissed off unlike before as he was about to say something, but then the Dark Lord looks around him. Kaiba was confused as he turns to see Yugi and that cat girl look around. He then looked around to see 5 more dressed up, animal like heroines; the other Mew Mews of course.

"Well... time is up. I guess there's nothing left to say but this... until we cross each other Yugi because the next time might be your last because I have become more powerful than before! So, bye-bye for now." Dark Leader Dragon says to the young Dragon Knight as he spins around as he disappear into nothing but dark aura. Everyone was surprise as the duel had no conclusion other than a surrender.

**Duel Screen... Surrender: Winner... Yugi & Kaiba: 1100LP VS Dark Leader Dragon: 425LP**

Kaiba knee down and slam his fist to the ground with a angry expression. He never felt this type of defeat, only from Yugi who is his rival but worse. He needs gets up and sighs as he and Yami Yugi shut down their Duel Disk.

"Well... that was awful but I learn that this tournament of mines just got more interesting to test my skills as the new Duel King of Duel Monsters!" He shouted like he was overjoy of his so-so lose. Yami Yugi was smiling to expect that as the Mew Mews were completely shocked by that. Kaiba then turned to Yugi and said as he threw him his 2 Locator Cards who caught them: "Mutou, as the winners, you can keep them and we'll settle our duel in the finals."

"Kaiba, remember to not underestimate the Dark Lord." He responds to his rival. Kaiba look the other way as he says: "About that, how the hell does that freak know you and what is he up too? I demand to know, now!"

Yami Yugi knew he would asked him that, but he could. He simply responded with a serious expression: "Kaiba, as much as I want to tell you, Jonouchi and everyone else the truth... but you will, soon enough when the time comes. Trust me on that."

Kaiba looked at him with a surprise look as he remembered that stranger who gave him his God Card those same words. He hated them ever since he heard them, but he knew there was a reason and he will get it in the time to come.

"Alright, but you better keep that promise or I will get that information from you by force." Kaiba says as he walks pass him and the rest to the door. Before reaching the knob, he turns and says to him: "Also, I'm going to pause the tournament for 1 week. I have things to clear up before continuing it so be prepare to reach the finals. I'll be there, that I can promise you."

Yami Yugi nodded as his rival opens the door. He then said as he left: "Also, I hope I don't see those girls again until it was too soon."

Mew Ichigo and the other Mew Mews, except Mew Zakuro and Mew Erika got both annoyed and quiet by how of a jerk Seto Kaiba is. The pink hair Mew Mew walks to Yami Yugi who was removing his coat-cape and says to him: "That was a close one Yugi-kun. I'm happy you won, even though Kaiba help you."

He didn't respond as he wears it back to his normal jacket and he turns back to Yugi again. He responds with a smile: "Don't worry, Kaiba-kun is always like that. Besides that, how did you got out?"

Mew Ichigo smiles as he tells him and the other Mew Mews about what happen to her as she was kidnapped, almost brainwashed, saved by Ichigo K and trying to find her heroic Dragon Knight as they changed back to their human forms and find everyone else.

**A few minutes later****...**

Yugi, Ichigo and the other Mew Mews found the rest as they ran to them with joyful faces, except the Kaiba Brothers who were talking to each other. Jonouchi gave Ichigo a look for ditching them and questioned her how she found Yugi so fast. She didn't say a word to them.

"Enough of this weird chatting, we're leaving Mokuba." Kaiba says as his little brother follows him. He then stopped and said to Ichigo K: "Thank you sir for saving me and Jonouchi."

"Umm... no problem little guy. Its what I do." The orange hair Ichigo says with a smile. Kaiba then got an annoying face as he walked to him and said to him: "So you're the one who wasn't the dog idiot who save my brother. I own you my gratitude, but I just can't at the moment for this and for your orange, carrot top hair."

Jonouchi was enraged by that comment as Kaiba was unhappy by that ''carrot top hair'' name calling he gave him. He then left with Mokuba without saying a single word other than looking at Ichigo and her friends. She had a feeling he knew who they were, but didn't say a word.

"Alright-y, can we go because I really can't rich people anymore for today." Jonouchi says as Mint her that comment. She then said with a serious face and her hands on her hips: "And what does that mean, poor man."

Jonouchi got annoyed by the ''poor man'' insult as he demanded to her: "And who the hell do you are for calling me that!"

"I'm Mint Aizawa and I don't like less rich people to insult me in any way." The blue hair, bonbon hair girl said as the blond-headed duelist got more pissed of. He then said as he stared down at her: "Screw you! I may not have that much people, but I'm cool and handsome. And by the way, I'm Katsuya Jonouchi and not a poor man!"

"Oh really, Mister Poor Man, then why not leave my presence before your poor rubs all over me." Mint responds with a deathly, smirking face as she stares down at Jonouchi. He growls of anger as she follows as the two clash in a electrical current of a new rival forms. Both Yugi and Ichigo were shocked as their friends are rivals too.

"I should have guess this would happen if the two ever met. Say, lets leave them there and grab a bite to eat." Ichigo suggested with a stun, to a smiling face. Yugi nods to that as the two leave the group and spend some time with each other. As much as he wanted to tell everyone that there's a pause in the tournament which means they have to go to school, Yugi wasn't in the mood to do it now.

With the new win and learning a bit on Dark Leader Dragon's power, Yugi must be ready for next time. For now... its the pause so our hero will rest up, until a new problem rises of course. Until we know what will happened... check out the score of Locator Cards for the main duelists:

Yugi: 5 Locator Cards

Jonouchi: 3 Locator Cards

Judai: 4 Locator Cards

Kaiba: (He won two duels off-screen, like he did before, but you will see him duel for real) 5 Locator Cards

**To be continued****… **

**(ENDING 2: The Afternoon of that Day (Ano Hi no Gogo in it's Japanese name) by Masami Okui from Yu-Gi-Oh! DM)**

**Here are the new cards that were use in this duel: **

**New Cards: _=Real Card *=Fake Card that I made up or a friend of mines in Fan Fiction**

**Yugi's/Yami Yugi's new cards:**

Note to all: Dragon Master Knight is on its Anime Version being a powerful monster! Enjoy it!

***Chanting of the Kuribohs- Type: Normal Trap Card**

Effect: This card is only activated by the activation of Kuriboh's effect and when one of your opponent's monster is attacking. Special Summon 1 Kuriboh or Winged Kuriboh from your Graveyard in Attack Mode and which the target of the opponent's monster to the Special Summon monster. All Battle Damage this turn is reduce to zero.

***Bonding Fusion- Type: Continuous Trap Card**

Effect: When activated, remove from play all ''Polymerization'' cards or any card that has ''Polymerization'' in its text except this card from your Hand and Deck. As long as this card remains face-up on the field, a Fusion Monster can be Fusion Summoned without using "Polymerization". You can activate this card's effect during either Player's turn. This card cannot be destroyed by a card's effect

**Kaiba's new cards: (Next round!)**

***Critias, Dragon of Unbeatable Force and Power- Lvl 1, ATK: 0, DEF: 0, ATT: DIVINE, Type: Dragon/Effect**

Effect: This card is also treated as ''The Fang of Critias''. When you have one or more monsters or Spell or Trap Card Face-up or Facedown on the field, you can Special Summon this card on the field from your Hand or Graveyard. Send any 1 Trap Card (Normal, Counter or Continuous) you control to the Graveyard whose name is included in the card text of a Fusion Monster that also includes "The Fang of Critias", and Special Summon that Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck. (This Special Summon is treated as a Fusion Summon.) This card cannot be tribute for a Tribute Summon or any other tribute of any kind.

***Ring Destruction Dragon- Lvl 7 ATK: 2600, DEF: 1900, ATT: FIRE, Type: Dragon/Fusion/Effect**

Effect: Fusion Summon this Card from your Extra Deck after sending 1 "Ring of Destruction" from your Field to the Graveyard by the Effect of ''The Fang of Critias''. Once per turn, select 1 Face-up monster on your opponent's field. Destroy it and your opponent loses half of that monster's ATK. If this card's effect activates, no other monster on your field can attack except this one.

***Control Banished Counter- Type: Counter Trap Card**

Effect: Activate when a controlled monster of yours attacks one of your monsters. Tribute 1 monster of yours on the field. End the Battle Phase and switch control of the controlled monster to your side.

***Replay Spell- Type: Quick-Play Spell Card**

Effect: You are allow to select and use the effects of 1 Spell Card that was used during your previous turn (or your partner if you are in a Tag Duel).

* * *

**Lumis's new cards:**

***Mask of Invincibility- Type: Normal Trap Card**

Effect: This card is activated when the opponent's activates the effect of a Spell, Trap or Effect monster card. Negate the effect and Special Summon 1 Normal Monster from your deck to the field. Your opponent cannot enter their Battle Phase if you have no cards in your Hand.

***Darkness Mask of Destruction- Type: Normal Trap Card**

Effect: This card is known as a "Darkness" Type Card. This card cannot be counter by any card and cannot be used by your opponent. Activate this card when ''The Masked Beast'' and ''Masked Beast Des Gardius'' are in your Graveyard. Remove both from play to Special Summon 1 ''**Darkness Masked Beast, Demon Lord Gardius**'' from your Deck, Hand or Graveyard.

***Darkness Masked Beast, Demon Lord Gardius- Lvl 11, ATK: 4000, DEF: 3800, ATT: DARK, Type: Fiend/Effect**

Effect: This card is known as a "Darkness" Type Card. This card cannot be counter by any card and cannot be used by your opponent. This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned except by the effect of "**Darkness Mask of Destruction**''. This card cannot be destroyed in battle. If this card is ever destroyed or remove from the field by a card's effect, Special Summon 1 ''The Masked Beast'' and 1 ''Masked Beast Des Gardius'' from your Remove from Play to the field in Attack Mode, ignoring the Summoning Condition.

**Umbra's new cards: **

***Darkness Masked of Insanity- Equip Spell Card**

Effect: This card is known as a "Darkness" Type Card. This card cannot be counter by any card and cannot be used by your opponent. Equip this card to one monster on your field. The target monster gains 1000ATK for every monster on your side of the field. When this card attacks a Defense Position monster, it inflicts piercing damage. When your opponent's monster destroys the equipped monster and causes Battle Damage, cut your Life Points in half to negate all Battle Damage from that attack to zero.

* * *

**Dark Leader Dragon's cards: (Finally too!) (Master and Ruler of the Darkness Cards!)**

***Darkness Sight of Illusions- Lvl 2, ATK: 200, DEF: 1500, ATT: DARK, Type: Fiend/Effect**

Effect: This card is known as a "Darkness" Type Card. This card cannot be counter by any card and cannot be used by your opponent. Activate this effect when your opponent's monster launches a Directly attack. Discard one card to negate all Battle Damage to zero. Then cut your opponent's Life Points.

***Darkness Reducer- Lvl 3, ATK: 1300, DEF: 1600, ATT: DARK, Type: Warrior/Effect**

Effect: This card is known as a "Darkness" Type Card. This card cannot be counter by any card and cannot be used by your opponent. Activate this effect when this card is discarded from your hand by a card's effect. Reduce half of all of your opponent's Face-up monsters ATK in half. All monsters that are summoned have their ATK in half. This effect lasted for only at the end of your second End Phase.

**Card of the Day:**

**Kaiba's new Re-found Power and Destruction:**

***Blue Demon, Torment God Dragon- Lvl 12, ATK: 5000, DEF: 4500, ATT: DIVINE, Type: Dragon/Effect**

**(If you guys ever watched Blue Dragon, then this card is the Blue Dragon Shadow Demon. Enjoy the destructive power and how it looks like Obelisk!)**

Effect: This card cannot be Set. This card cannot be Normal Summoned except by Tributing 3 monsters. The Normal Summon of this card cannot be negated. While face-up on the field, this card cannot be destroyed by card effects, its control cannot be changed, the effects of other cards can only affect it until the End Phase, and any Equip Cards that target it are destroyed immediately. By removing 3 monsters from your Graveyard from play, negate the effects of all of your Face-up opponent's monsters and all target monsters lose half of its ATK. During your Battle Phase, by choosing a Attack Position monster of yours that hasn't attack yet, this card can attack again and it gains half of the target monster's ATK until the end of your turn. The target monster cannot attack that turn.

* * *

Thank you for another great episode. I thank those who are helping me get this story notice and enjoy it. For those who love it, please review my story and give me your opinions or thoughts to it.

The next episode... the pause has happened as we go back to fighting... and to start it as Danny comes back for his real role to begin! Is about time for this question... why didn't Danny asked Yugi if he was that Dragon Knight the day he saw him do his clone justu? Here's Yugi, Ichigo and Danny for Today's Preview:

Yugi: I am glad that there's a pause, but not so much by the fact that I have to stop Dark Leader Dragon before his plans success.

Ichigo: Don't worry Yugi-kun, we'll defeat him and...

Then a puff smokescreen happened as Ichigo was now in her cat form.

Ichigo: WHY? Of all the times, why does this always happen to me!

Yugi: HUH? Ichigo, did you just transform into a cat?

Ichigo: Well... wait! You can hear me speak normally? How's that possible?

Yugi: Beats me, but how do we turn you back to normal?

Ichigo: Will... all you have to do is kiss me and...

Danny: Hey Yugi, what's up? I didn't know you had a cat?

Yugi: Oh no. This is going to be bad.

Ichigo: You're telling me?

Danny: Come on and I got this question I got to... oh no, that's Skulker. Why is he here? I got to go to the bathroom!

Yugi: Great... here we go again. Next time in Yugioh! Dragon Knight Reborn: A Phantom's Help Part 1: A New Challenge for the Hero Duo, Another Truth is Reveal!

Ichigo: Why again- Nya! Please remember to read, enjoy and review! Until me and Yugi-kun fight again- Nay!


	30. 29: American Ghost, Japanese Issues!

Yu-Gi-Oh! : Dragon Knight Reborn!

_**Created by: DragonKnight15**_

**Disclaimer: This story is a copyright from me. I also may have used other plots from other authors. Almost all characters, objects, names, places, powers, moves, events, plots and weapons are not original worked. They were already made from other manga, anime and cartoon stories. They are also already copyrights that I do not own. This story is an anime story. P.S.****This story is also a crossover of other anime/cartoon stories like Naruto Shippuden, Bleach, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Sonic X plus other Sonic video game plots and characters, Danny Phantom, FullMetal Alchemist, Sailor Moon, Pok****émon**** and others more. Others like Doctor Who at the moment, later on. Later on this volume, I am using Erika Aoyama and Mew Erika from Redwallfan2000 from Fan as one of the other characters in this anime story. Ichigo Momomiya has also the name of "Tokadul" and she is 17 years old than 13 like in the anime. As Mew Ichigo, all of her Mew Mew attacks not only harm, effect or destroy a Chimera Anima, but anything or anyone. Even a hollow, a Dark Lord and a Chaos Lord****. ****This is not also a copy of either any "Dragon knight" or "Dragon Knights" stories, but it's weird that I never heard of them until now. It is my idea, even if the names of it are weird. Some characters will have, sometimes, a short written name. Like for example, Dark Leader Dragon= Dark LD, Ichigo Momomiya= Ichigo M. and so on. ****Most names are in their Japanese or English versions. If you don't get it, look at in the Internet.**** Note: Most Duel Monster card names will be in their English names. ****Also, most cards effects are change into their anime version.**

Hello Readers, this is episode 29 of the main arc of this volume, The Endless Fights: A new tournament, the ghost ruling, the snake of the shadows and the battles against all Darkness! Hope you love it! Have fun! And remember to review! **P.S. I do not own them all or any of them except this crossover story, so I wrote the band's or artist's name that wrote that song which I do not own again.**

**Sorry for the long wait! I had a bit of trouble pulling back to this normal action! But I'm back of course!**

**Attention fans, I have a new promotion to announce from my friend Redwallfan2000! This one, everyone, is a unique and fun fanfic to read. Both with the whole real monsters, fake monsters; heroines of the universe, mystery solves! It's Scooby Doo and the Sailor Senshi! It's the story of when Mystery Inc returns to Tokyo for a small vacation to only solve a new mystery with the help of Sailor Moon and the other Sailor Senshi. This time around, Mystery Inc has a new member who is close to the strongest and most dangerous Sailor Warrior, Sailor Saturn... and it's romantic most of all! For those who are fans, check it out because this mystery is more than meets the eye or the Scrappy of evil! Read it and review it! You will be... wow!**

* * *

**Here's the intro: The Earth... is a great place where humanity and all other creatures live and learn to evolve little by little, but this great world has Darkness in it too. Evil beings who wish to conquer this world and everyone. **

**Only one being stood against them to show everyone the power of light and hope, but this great mythical dragon wasn't able to stop them. He gave his powers and hope to a human that was known by his name, the Dragon Knight! **

**Before this hero also met his end, he gave the legendary Dragon Sword and his hopes and dreams to the next knight, his youngest son who is destined to become a legend by the sides of his comrades and his love. This hero... is the Hero of Light, the Last Dragon Knight of Light!**

* * *

**(OPENING 2: S H U F F L E by Masami Okui from Yu-Gi-Oh! DM) **

**Volume 1: Episode 29: ****A Phantom's Help Part 1: A New Challenge for the Hero Duo, Another Truth is Reveal!**

**In the previous episode of DKR****:**

_Battle City 2 continues as Ichigo Momomiya somehow avoid the mind control of the possessed evil Marik's Millennium Rod as Ichigo K and Uyru came in to save her, Jonouchi and Mokuba with ease. Mew Ichigo goes for her search to find Yugi._

_Elsewhere, the duel continues as Kaiba uses his overwhelming power of _**Critias, Dragon of Unbeatable Force and Power** _and _**Ring Destruction Dragon** _to defeat The Masked Beast. However, both Lumis and Umbra weren't done as they summon forth Masked Beast Des Gardius to change the tide. _

_Mew Ichigo appears to stop the evil of the Rare Hunters, but Kaiba disagree to her plan as the duel continues with some dissing and foul words use. Yugi beats the evil mutant beast with Valkyrion the Magna Warrior like before, but like that time his monster changed sides. Then the Mask Duo summon a powerful Darkness monster known as _**Darkness Masked Beast, Demon Lord Gardius**_._

_However again, Kaiba expected that as he plays powerful combos to summon not only his Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon, but also his own God Card known as _**Blue Demon, Torment God Dragon **_to destroy both their evil monster and crushed them with new fear. But that's where Dark Leader Dragon appears and takes the place of the two fallen Rare Hunters as he plays just two cards to overwhelmed both top best duelists. He surrendered before he started his turn to give them a taste of fear. With so, Kaiba prepares to clear some things by pausing the tournament for a week. So what will happen now during this week... a lot!_

**And now the episode begins****... 1 day and a half after the last episode, around Tokyo:**

After what has happened during the first half of Battle City 2, Yugi wanted to take a relaxing break. However, he was hoping to stay home for the whole day and strategies his cards and combos for the tournament, but Ichigo suggested to walk around in Tokyo for fun. He had no choice as you do not want to make her mad. The two were actually having a great time so far.

"AH! What a day of walking around and seeing things that were boring." Yugi said as he yawned while covering his mouth. Ichigo groan by that, but ignore it as they continue walking.

"Hey Yugi-kun, are you angry with me or something else." She asked as he got surprised. She then continued saying: "Well... you normally don't say those things because you're too kind. Is something wrong?"

"Oh... sorry Ichigo-kun, I was too harassed about that. I'm just thinking back how me and Kaiba-kun were overwhelm by Dark Leader Dragon's counterattack. It was incredible, maybe better than anything Yami Bakura or even villain I dueled before ever pull off. In one whole turn, he destroy Kaiba's strongest attack and showed him fear." Yugi said with a sadden tone as his head was looking at the ground. Ichigo felt sad by that.

"I mean, what is my or even Yami's chances to defeat him. He only used 2 cards in that move and surrendered even though he could have won. How can we defeat him if he only used a small amount of his power. Can we really win?" He said depressing as he clang his fist. Ichigo was really sad now; she should have guess that was the reason why he's like that.

"Don't worry about that Yugi-kun. You will beat that jerk of a demon for good!" She says with a smirking grin which surprise Yugi yet again. She then said as she stared up to the sky with a smile: "We got to move forward and find around the difficult path we are in. I know you will overcome Dark Leader Dragon's power, but you got to remember to have fun and take a break once in a while. I'm here to help you out Yugi-kun, always."

This made Yugi smile deeply. He's glad that he has Ichigo to say these things; like his other half most of the time. He says with the same smile: "Thank you, Ichigo-kun. I'm glad... that I have you in my life."

She smiles to hear that as the two stare at each other. She was blushing a lot as he was the same. They have gotten close for like being close friends, but they feel more in a few times. Things were going to be like this... until they heard a boy shouting: "HEY! Please stop my dog!"

They turn just in time as the black spotted dog lap on Ichigo and place his mouth over her lips. As that happen, a pink smokescreen occur as the dog pass it and stop beside Yugi. The boy him as he quickly pets his friend and puts his collar. He then bowed and said: "Thank you so much. Please excuse me."

He then left as Yugi completely forgotten about Ichigo. He looks where she was, but what he spotted instead was a small black cat with a red, bell ribbon and pink eyes. The small creature looked freaked as she stared up to the sweat drop Yugi who was doing the same. She then ran around in circles like it went crazy. Both him and Yami in his spirit form couldn't put their fingers that the cat looked like someone they knew. She was really Ichigo, but in her accident cat form.

"WHY AGAIN- NYA! Why does this always have to happen when a weird animal kisses me and not Aoyama-kun- Nya! Or at least someone cute like Yugi-kun." She shouted in panic with a freakout, anime face as any normal person would only understand ''Nya'' or ''Meow'' as what she's saying. No one couldn't understand her in this form, only other animals and that didn't help... until now.

"Really? You think I'm cute?" Yugi asks as he points his finger to himself. She turns as she says: "Of course, we're friends but I would... would... would..."

She was frozen at where she stood as she looked at him. It took her at least less than 20 seconds to finally shrieked as she shouted: "WHAT?"

Yugi and Yami jump backwards in surprise as the black cat Ichigo stare at him with a stun, anime fashion face. She was still shocked, but that slowly went away as she breathes in and out. She then closed her eyes and said softy as she opened them: "Are you telling me... that you can hear every word I'm saying right now... if I was still human?"

Yugi was still more surprise by that, but he nodded with a smile. Then things got quiet until Ichigo shouts of joy as she jumps around like an idiot or like she won something very good. She then jumped on him and cuddled him.

"I am SO glad that you can hear. You had no idea what it felt like the whole world couldn't help other than a alley cat. Anyway, how can you understand me?" Ichigo says with a smiling, cat smile. Yugi was more confused than her by how he can understand her. He couldn't be able to hear animals talk like if they could talk human.

"Well... umm... maybe it's because I have my active Dragon-DNA in me and me being the Dragon Knight too. I think that's the only possible way I'm able to understand you." Yugi finally said as he was still unsure about what he just said. Ichigo nods as that could be the only possible way.

"Amazing Yugi-kun! This new ability will help me a lot more than I hope, especially since its one of my favorite person in the whole world!" Ichigo says with a joyful smile as she is truly happy for being a cat. Yugi weak smiles as this is very weird. Yami was more shocked, but at least he has a excuse to tease Yugi some more being in love with a actually cat girl.

"So... you once told me you can transform into a cat if you kiss someone while being very emotional, any person or animal like I recall. So, how do we turn you back to... you?" He asks in a wondering look. Ichigo was smiling, very cricked which made Yugi very nervous. She said too softy as Yugi was unable to hear it.

"Umm... what?" He asks as he is getting more worry. Ichigo opens up to show her cat fangs as she says very nicely: "Well... the only way to turn me back is... if I can kiss someone. Then... I turn back to normal."

There was no word from Yugi who was staring at her with widen, super surprise eyes and expression. It was like something from a fairy tale, but reverse as the handsome and brave knight kisses the beautiful and amazing princess to turn her back to normal. However, it was so wrong for him because her prince is Masaya and that would be wrong!

"Umm... if you say so, I'll kiss you." He says with a small grin which make Ichigo very shock to hear. She couldn't believe... she will kiss Yugi. Her first kiss; what's wrong with this picture? Nothing, but she can't because she loves Masaya and it would be wrong... could it?

"Well... okay, I don't want to be a cat after all right?" She says as she got closer. Yugi was blushing as he was holding her; feeling the cat fur of hers. Warm and soft were the description Yugi was feeling as he grabs her with both hands. He got closer to her face as he help up his lips to hers. This could be... a special and the weirdest moment for him. It would... until something happened.

"Hey Yugi, its been a while now!" Danny Fenton shouted as he appeared behind him. Both Yugi and cat form Ichigo were very surprise with white pupil eyes. Danny was also surprise with a stun look as he was seeing Yugi having a black cat that close to his mouth.

"Uah... nice cat, is it yours?" He asks with a weak smile which made Yugi and Ichigo to sigh that he didn't mention about the face thing with the cat form Ichigo. Yugi then put her down as he responded: "Yeah. She's my pet... who I got from the store... with a credit. She's Ichigo who our Ichigo named her by, because its a cute name of course."

"Cool! She is very cute, kinda remains me of Ichigo-san a little." Danny says as he knees down and pet her. Ichigo was smiling as how nice he does that too like Yugi. Yugi then asked him with a questionable face: "By the way, where were you anyway? I thought you wanted to see the tournament play out.

"Well, my parents needed help to get some stuff, so I did their errands while I look around. Sorry I didn't see you, Jonouchi or Judai duel out; I kinda was hoping to see you guys." The young boy said as he was sad to hear that. Yugi nods as it is hard to do errands for your parents or siblings. He then said to Danny as he grabs Ichigo around his arm: "Anyway, I got to go. Have things to do right now."

"Wait, I was hoping to run with you. I was hoping if you or anyone that I would run with like to go the special Space Museum in Tokyo. I am a big fan of the universe which is why I love to become a astronaut when I grow up. So... you don't mind going with me for a while?" Danny ask of while rubbing his head with his kid like small smile. Yugi frowns as he needs to change Ichigo back to normal, but it will haunt him for not being there for his new friend.

"It's alright Yugi-kun, you can change me back after we spend the day with the lovable Danny. I know you'll keep my promise, so its cool." Ichigo says to Yugi in her cat language that Danny only heard was ''Nya'' or ''Meow''. Yugi was still a little nervous for what if Dark Leader Dragon or Kish show themselves, or both! Still, he nods as he says to Danny: "Sure! We'll love to go with my Ichigo-chan with me."

"Sweetness, I don't mind having her following us. It's cute actually." Danny says with a big grin. With that said, the two humans and the current half-human half-cat was with them. The black hair American then said as they passed a Pet Store: "Say Yugi, how come your cat doesn't have a collar?"

This surprise Yugi as it scares Ichigo a lot as she was shivering of fear. She always hate collars by all the times Mint puts one around her and drags her around anywhere the Rich Girl wants to go. Danny continues saying as he points his finger to the store: "I heard that its best that your cat has a collar so no Dog Catcher grabs her. I think it helps both her safety and your good too. Let's buy one, it's on me so you have no choice."

This made Yugi very nervous as Ichigo looks at him with a death glare. She says with a threatening tone: "For so help me, if you buy me one... I will scratch your legs and bite them until your blood comes out from my fangs. That's my only warning."

Yugi gulps his throat of fear as Yami smirks as those two act like a marry couple. He had no choice, so he grabs her with both arms tight as he enters the store. It wasn't a pretty picture as Ichigo was screaming and biting Yugi's arms and hands.

After a few minutes, they exit the store as Cat Ichigo was wearing a pretty pink collar with leash around it of course. Danny was so-so chuckling as he saw Yugi walking with pain as the bottom leg part of his jeans were rip with some blood coming out. Yugi knew she wasn't lying as she will do that, and she did painfully!

"Let's go Danny before I regret this. Trust me." He says with a weak smiles as he walks ahead. Ichigo was ahead as she was still angry with Yugi, but mostly Danny. The exchange student smiles as he walks behind them. He was happy he has friends here, but he's a little bother about what he may or may not saw. That day, when the Dark Dragon minions attack the school and when he was in Danny Phantom hero mode, he didn't show any surprise as he may have saw Yugi there with Mew Ichigo and that ninja guy named Naruto. He wasn't sure what he saw, but it was still bothering him.

"_I must have been dreaming if I saw Yugi being that Dragon Knight guy that Naruto mention. Yeah, just my imagination._" Danny was thinking to himself as he looked back to Yugi. The three were walking as someone or something was following them from far away.

After a half of hour, they arrive to the museum where there was giant spaceship on top of it. It was cool how it looked real. The public museum allow small animals in, so Cat Ichigo was allow to enter... lucky for Yugi or she will hate him more than she is right now.

It was in the inside, with many space stuff like the planets, and so on. It was amazing as Ichigo walk around, even though she saw everything bigger than her so pretty much it was more amazing. Both Yugi and Danny were amazed as the youngest Fenton love it all more than the young Dragon Knight did. Yugi was enjoying it, and pretty much like a few things about the world beyond them.

"_Amazing huh? I wouldn't think so much about what else is beyond the Earth, but since our adventures to restore your memories... I wanted to know more about the other worlds that exist out there._" Yugi says mentally to Yami who was looking at them. He then continue saying mentally with a smile:"_I am a little happy that Danny show us this place. He's a cool guy to be friends with, truly._"

Yami nods as he was peacefully looking around with a smiling face. Things were great and Ichigo was much more calmer which was a good thing. However... something will always good bad either way as some kind of crash happen that shook the ground for a moment. Yugi and Ichigo look around that they sense danger coming as Danny breaths blueish smoke from his mouth.

"_Ah man! My Ghost Senses just went off. That must mean... great, there goes my vacation time._" Danny says as he quickly goes to the closest window. Yugi follows as he accidentally drags Ichigo by the leash. The three, as Ichigo climb on Yugi's shoulder, saw people running as what it seems to be a mechanical male robot thing walking towards the museum. It had what it seems to be a green, fiery mohawk like his eyes as it was wearing a black, armor like clothes as he smirking.

"Oh Ghost Boy, I have return to catch you prey! Show yourself before I wipe this town to dust." He shouted as he lift his right arm as what appeared to be a laser gun open up from top of it. Danny did not like this at all, but was impressive with the upgrade.

"_Not bad Skulker, you did a upgrade. Even so, I should have figure those guys won't keep their truce with me. I guess its back to work._" Danny says in thought as he slowly backs away from the window and go to a back door out of the museum. Yugi and Cat form Ichigo immediately saw back away.

"Umm... Danny-san, where are you going?" Yugi ask as Danny stop with one foot on the air. He couldn't believe he notice him gone this soon; he should've went invisible so he wouldn't see him.

"I'm... going to the bathroom. I'll be back soon." Danny says with a fake smile. Yugi didn't believe him nor did Ichigo as Danny left, but changed direction to the back door. Ichigo notice him go the other way as she climbs back on Yugi's shoulder.

"Yugi-kun, Danny just lie on us. We should see what's going on before he gets in trouble." Ichigo suggested as Yugi agreed. The two went to the back door to follow their friend. Danny got outside as he was on a alley. He quickly ran the other way, but his Ghost Senses went off as he stopped. He then said with a serious face: "Hey Skulker, show yourself before I kick your butt too soon than expected!"

Then the mechanical ghost hunter himself became visible with a evil smirk on his face. He then said with his usual taunting voice: "I see you remember me too well prey. Good... because the hunt is back on again!"

"Great, I knew this truce wouldn't last for long. So, who told you I was at Japan anyway? Technus or your momma." Danny was saying with a few disses which made the Ghost Hunter very displeasing. He then said with a so-so, calm expression: "Of course not! I was... hire to capture you again."

"By who exactly. Who would possible want me besides the other lame-o enemies I have that won't try to double stab you afterwards." Danny responds which he knows it's right. Not even a double team or a whole team of villains won't last forever. Skulker laughs which confuses the ghost hero by this.

"Alright, what's so funny? Who are you working for?" Danny demand as he was gritting his teeth of this frustration. The mechanical ghost was about to say something, until he look behind Danny as he rises a eyebrow. He looks around to be in shock to see Yugi arriving with Cat form Ichigo on his shoulder. The two turned to see their friend Danny who was confronting that robot man.

"Hey Danny-san... bad timing or something?" Yugi asks with a wondering, confuse face. Danny was also confuse while Skulker was curious about his prey's ''new friend''.

"If he is a friend of yours or not, then he came at the wrong time to arrive. Time to fight, prey!" Skulker says as he disappears and reappears behind Danny with his laser gun attach to his arm. This look very bad as Danny could transform into Danny Phantom, but then his secret is reveal to Yugi and vice verse to Yugi as the Dragon Knight. The tri-color hero only had one idea, but it's going to hurt his friendship with Ichigo.

"Time to be my rug and trophy, boy." The mechanical ghost declared as he was going to finally win... until he heard something screaming. He look behind him just in time as Yugi was swinging Cat form Ichigo from her leash and shouted as he let go of her and threw her at the ghost: "TAKE THIS YOU UGLY FREAK! And... I am sorry Ichigo-chan!"

"NEVER! MAYBE... BUT THIS SUCK!" Ichigo shouted as she was about to crashed with Skulker, until he went intangibility as she went passed him and was going right at Danny. The black hair hero didn't or better say couldn't react as Cat form Ichigo crash on his face, came down onto the ground and they touch lips by accident. Yugi was stun in an anime fashion as Skulker was astonished.

"Yuck! I can't believe I just kiss..." Danny was saying until a pink smokescreen appear around him. He cough as he flaps the smoke away to be more shock to see human form Ichigo on his chest. Both Yugi and now Yami were more astonished as she was right, a prince's kiss restores the princess back.

"Oh crap, I wanted to turn back... but not like this Nya!" Ichigo shouted of embarrassment by how she was still on Danny. The half-human half-ghost was very quiet as Ichigo bows and gets off him on her feet.

"H-h-how did you do that? Were you the cat or was this some magic trick?" Danny questioned loudly as he couldn't understand what just happened or explain it. Ichigo smiles as she says: "I'll tell you later."

Danny couldn't believe she just said that as Yugi understood him if that would happen to him. Still, to him, Ichigo is a amazing person to love and respect even though he mess up with the whole ''throwing you at a robot'' part.

"I still think that's incredible Ichigo-kun. I think that's a handy ability to have in times." Yugi says with a smiling face. Ichigo was still very upset with him, but he always finds a way to redeem himself by saying those things about her. She blush, but changes that into a upset face.

"Well... umm... thanks for that. But I'm still upset with you, even though you're a great guy and all." She the said with a small smile while looking the other way. This made the Dragon Knight very glad, but it got ruin as Skulker stomped his foot on the ground.

"Enough of this! I'm going to capture my prey and do away with both of you! Prepare yourselves!" He shouted as he pointed his weapon back at Danny who was getting up. This look even more confusing as Ichigo won't be able to transform in time. Skulker was smirking as his weapon was charging up, but suddenly some kind of slash sound happen as the ghost hunter realized his weapon was cut in half as the other half fell on the ground. Everything was surprising, except for Ichigo as she knew who did that. Danny look around his ghosty enemy as he saw who did it.

"Sorry for breaking your weapon, but I won't let you harm my friends! I will... defeat you!" Yugi says with a deathly serious look as on his right hand, was the drawn Dragon Sword as its ribbon was floating around him like it was a wave. Danny was stunned as he slowly said: "Yugi... are you... are you...?

"Yup! I'm the newest hero of this world that will kick and own all jerks. I am the Dragon Knight of Light!" He says proudly with a smirk as he points his weapon right at Skulker. He then continued saying as he was serious again: "Now then... let's finish this shall we."

This is going to be more interesting as the ghost hunter was actually a little scared of the human boy's pressure and power.

* * *

_**Commercial Break: (This I got from the Bakugan Battle Brawlers series which I do not own!**_

_**Danny: Cool, I'm in today's speaker! But besides that, I can't believe Yugi is the Dragon Knight!**_

_**Yugi: Alright, time to get back to work and kick this robot's butt!**_

* * *

Danny was still overwhelmed to believe Yugi Mutou, his new friend, was actually that Dragon Knight guy he met that day. He was right, he did saw him but couldn't believe it for himself. Ichigo smiles as she takes out her Mew Pendant just in case something else happens.

"Interesting. You are not a ordinary human, you'll make a nice trophy for my house." Skulker says as he took out a glowing, echo-green sword from his back. Yugi wasn't nervous at all as he knows he'll beat this jerk. He then charged at the young Dragon Knight who didn't move. Ichigo was already tired of him as she quickly turned to Danny and said: "Keep this between us, okay."

He had no idea what she was also saying , but he nodded. She smiles as she shouts while kissing her pendant: "Mew Mew Strawberry... Metamorphose!"

Then a pink light appeared around her as Danny cover his eyes from it. When it die out, he didn't saw Ichigo as he heard a clashed. He turns to see Mew Ichigo and Yugi blocking Skulker's ghost sword with her Strawberry Bell.

"No freaking way! Ichigo is Mew Ichigo... I should have seen that one coming." Danny says with a astonish then to a calm expression. Both heroes pushed the ghost hunter back as his sword was cracked.

"No one does that to the great Ghost Hunter of the Ghost Zone! You will perish for that!" Skulker shouts as he begins to take things seriously. Mew Ichigo then shiver when she heard that name.

"W-w-what? You mean to tell me you're... you are... A GHOST! Ah man, I hate ghost!" She shouted as she hides behind Yugi who had a sweat drop. He forgot she told him how much she is afraid of ghost or anything invisible like supernatural things like those.

"_Well... that's heroic in her part. At least its just one bad ghost to deal with._" Yami says as he is very calm, serious face with a sweat drop. He was sadly wrong as everyone heard loud stomping from behind Danny. They all turn to see a giant robot like monster with a green color armor skin and evil red eyes. On top of it, was a green skin man with a long white hair mullet while wearing black sunglasses and also wearing a black suit with a grey cape around his shoulders.

"it is I fools, the mighty Technus who will capture the Ghost Boy and be victorious!" The weird man says as Skulker and Danny groan of annoyance while Yugi and Mew Ichigo were confuse by that. Danny was tired of so many surprise that he has to let his secret slip to his new friends or this will be a hard fight.

"I think that's quite enough of this! Yugi, amazing that you and Ichigo are the heroes from before but you both don't mind to keep my secret between us right?" He says to both as they were suspicious by that. They both nod even though they are still confuse.

"Let's do it again! I'm Going Ghost!" Danny shouted as he raise both arms up and then twin blue-white rings appear around his waist where to move in opposite directions (up and down). Yugi and Mew Ichigo widen their eyes as they saw him transform as the rings pass him as he had white hair, a tan skin, green eyes and wearing a black hazmat suit with white boots and gloves. They knew he was now Danny Phantom, the Ghost Boy of Amity Park. Their friend... was also a super hero which made them glad he was.

"Alright here! When in this world does Skulker needs Technus help. Is today Friendship Day?" Danny P demanded with his usual smirk. The Ghost Hunter was enrage by that comment as well as the ghost technology hacker. This started an argument between the two non-ghost comrades as the Ghost Boy went invisible and intangible as he's next to the Dragon Knight and the Mew Heroine and reappear solid which surprise them.

"So guys, should we work this whole secret between us or should we kick their butts." Danny suggested to his two friends. Both Yugi and Mew Ichigo smirk as the three get ready to fight with the Mew Mew appearing her Strawberry Bell.

"It's not my fault our employer doesn't want you to mess up. I, Technus, will defeat the Ghost Boy and bring him..." The tech ghost was saying until he and Skulker were interrupted from their conversation by Danny.

"Hey guys, can we just fight or are we still going to argue? I'm okay if two just left and continue your chat later." He says with a smirk as he smack his fist with his other hand. Both ghost villains gave each other a glare as ''this isn't over'' as they face Danny, Yugi and Mew Ichigo.

"You guys handle Technus and his new toy while I handle Skulky. Trust me, they are both tough to beat." Danny says as his palms were glowing green energy. They both agree as Danny quickly run towards Skulker. The Ghost Hunter did the same as some three more laser weapons appear from his shoulders and his other arm. Danny jump up as he was flying with half his body into a ghostly tail as he went high speed. He punched his enemy with a double fist attack as Skulker was sent flying. He immediately fire his green ecto, ghost ray from his right hand right at him, but the Ghost Hunter counters with his own laser blasts.

Yugi was amazed by Danny's abilities more and more as he was watching him. Mew Ichigo was too busy shivering a little that she has to fight a actually ghost, but she was hoping to face the robot as that was a LITTLE normal for her.

"Hey! Don't look at them. You are about to face the power of Technus so prepare to lose, big time!" The wannabe tech ghost says proudly and overconfident. Yugi gave him a blank expression for how annoying he is compare to Dark Leader Dragon.

"Alright... if you say so. Ichigo-kun, I'll handle this weirdo while you deal with the robot." Yugi suggest to his partner. He got his answer as Mew Ichigo hopped of joy as she rushed towards the robot. The mechanical ghost robot send a punch, but she dodge with ease as she hold up her Mew weapon right at it.

"Bye-bye loser! _**RIBBON STRAWBERRY CHECK!**_" She shouts as she unleashes her pink, bubble like blast right at it. The robot was hit head on as it slowly backed away and it finally fell backwards. Technus was stunned and shocked by this as Mew Ichigo continued firing her attack over and over.

"Ah... I mean wow, she just destroy my great new invention with so much ease. I, Technus, is outrage by this injustice for my machine." The tech ghost said in sadness and hate as Yugi had a blank face of ''what?'' on him.

Technus continue saying in enrage: "How could she do such a thing to me, Technus! That is not hip or cool! Why my creation, why not that fool of a hunter or something else. This isn't what the employer promise me when I accepted this mission. I only wanted more technology to use so I may rule the world! Just great for this to happen, why, why me? And other thing..."

"_**DRAGON SLICE ATTACK!**_" Yugi shouts as he swings his sword and fires his energy, golden crescent slash attack right at Technus while he was still rumbling. The tech ghost got very surprise as the attack hit on mark.

"That's for annoying me a lot with your consent blah! I thought I was going to die... by boredom of hearing you!" Yugi shouted with a angry voice as he gritted his teeth. He then noticed in shock that Technus survive by using his ghost, green pattern of a circuit board as he was smirking.

"Nice try, but I, Technus, cannot be defeated! I mean... you were there, but it will take more than that to crush Nicolai Technus! Even though I did die from a mere experimental accident but that's over the bridge, but there were those other times when I was about die. However, I survive... except that time of course." Technus was saying and talking to himself as Yugi was unbelievability annoyed. The boring ghost continue talking for over 5 minutes, non-stop as Yugi got more and more enrage!

"And there was that time that the Ghost Boy ruin my plans to conquer the world, but no matter as when the employer who cannot be named gives me what I need... I will rule this world by control technology itself! And then..." Technus was saying until Yugi shouted of anger.

"THAT'S IT! NO MORE MERCY BECAUSE I AM SICK AND TIRED OF HIM! LET'S GO, DRAGON SHADOW CLONE JUSTU!" Yugi shouted as he summons forth two Dragon clones on his side. Technus was amazed by how this human could duplicate or better yet clone himself like that.

"Far-out! That is radical by how you clone yourself like that. It remains me of the Ghost Boy's own duplication, but more on a experiment I was trying to do but fail. It takes me back on how I almost crack how to rule..." Technus was saying and blah, blah on and on that gave time for Yugi and his Dragon clone to form the spiraling ball form of chakra that is _**DRAGON RASENGAN**_.

"And then there was that time when I almost rule the world by becoming a satellite to become more of myself to rule the whole planet! But that fail yet again when the ghost child hit me with..." Technus was saying until Yugi sneaked attack by shouted: "SHUT UP! _**DRAGON RASENGAN**_!"

Right at mark, Yugi hit the tech ghost with his blue chakra ball as it explodes and Technus was sent flying to a wall with blue flames engulf on him.

"What just... hit me... Technus like... that... ah..." The tech ghost was saying before he was completely knockout as the flames disappear with his tongue was out. Yugi was breathing heavily by how upset he was.

"Way a go Yugi-kun!" Mew Ichigo says with a smile as she comes next to him. Yugi sighs and gives her a tired look as he was very exhausted. He looks where she fought and notice the giant pile of the remains of the robot she fought. She must have been easy for her or she was excited fight that than a ghost.

"You okay? Was that weirdo harder to beat?" She asks with a wondering expression. Yugi didn't want to say anything because he wasn't; he was very annoying like facing a thousand villains at the same time.

"Nope... he was worser than I thought, very much." He responds as he sighs again. Then Danny P appeared in front of them with a unconscious, half body of Skulker on his back with one hand. He threw him down as he said: "Not bad you two. Sorry I didn't arrive to back you guys up, Skulker sure gave me a fight to dismantle him in half.

"Harass, don't you think Danny-san?" The pink hair Mew Mew told him as she held both hands on her waist with a upset face. Danny laughs as both heroes were surprise from that. He explains to them: "Well... Skulker is actually a small little green ghost who uses this bodysuit to capture his target or do his normal things such as hunter or do a mission. Either way, he'll find a way to rebuild it."

"OH! That's... completely new for us." Both Yugi and Mew Ichigo said in surprise. They were as this is the first time they actually fought someone in a suit of armor like robot body. It was weird for them as well as Yami too.

Danny then took out a what it is a metal grey/green strip thermos and pointed it at Skulker. He press the button on it fires a blue light as Skulker seem to be swallow inside it in mere seconds. He then turned to Technus and did the same thing as he was swallow inside too.

"So... did you just vanish them to nothing or just suck them into a different dimension to die?" Yugi asks as he backs away from the thermos as well as Mew Ichigo. They so didn't want to be suck there too or maybe vaporize from existence.

"Nope, not my style. This is the Fenton Thermos which lets me capture and stores in as many ghosts as it can. I usually use this to send them later back to where all ghost exist, the Ghost World." Danny explains with a smile as he hides the thermos back.

"Pretty cool! Awesome actually, like Masha being the container of the Para-Paras." Mew Ichigo says as she remembers all the times her little, pinky friend captures the ugly parasite-like-jellyfish. She then asked him with a questionable face: "Anyway, who were those guys? Enemies of yours?"

"Yeah. Those guys are a few of my enemies. The robot, armor suit is Skulker or Skulky as I call him and the other is Technus... or better known as Master of long-winded introductions." Danny says as to them. Yugi adds with the same tired expression: "Tell me about it. I thought I was going to die from that Technus talking and talking."

Danny nods as he always have to hear me yap his mouth all over the place. Then they heard police sires as they were getting closer. Danny then said as he looked around: "Guys, maybe let's talk somewhere else before the police find us."

Yugi and Mew Ichigo agree as they leave the scene before the cops arrive. After a few minutes of chatting back and chatting about a few things, Yugi, Danny and Ichigo were walking on the street still chatting around.

"Really? All that happen to you two. Wow, I'm impress and that means a lot." Danny says to both as he was truly amaze. To think that the same light he saw on the plane was actually how Yugi became the Dragon Knight was already cool enough. He was also amaze that Yugi gain new abilities and tricks like that move Naruto use on his ghost shield that almost got destroy to bits. It was also more amazing how Ichigo was the same Mew Mew he met before. Those two are amazing to Danny's eyes like they're a couple of heroes of truth and justice.

It was the same for both Yugi and Ichigo that their new friend is actually the Ghost Boy hero who save the Earth from a meteor and even save everyone from multiple attacks and destruction. What made things amazing was that they all fight for those they care about and the people they must protect too.

"So cool how we're all in the hero's business. Say, we should all work together to fight our enemies and kick and own some names. I got a few banters to say to them." Danny says with a smirk as he can hardly waits to insult some names.

"I actually like to hear them too, but first thing is first." Yugi was saying when Danny interrupted him: "Yeah I know, we got to keep this between us. I know the drill."

"Umm... thanks, but that's what I mean." The tri-color hero responds with a smile which make Danny to rise a eyebrow. He then explained as he recalled a few, very few things that Technus mention: "Well, that mullet of a ghost said he was getting paid by some technology from ''a employer'' as he call that person. Do you happen to know anyone that might give me that?"

Danny was now worry as he was thinking over. He didn't know so many people that would need a ghost help or even ask one for help, except for one person. But... it couldn't be him because he's been missing for at least a year since the meteor attack.

"Okay... let's head to my temporary place here. My sister might help us get some info, if you guys are okay if she knows about you two right? She knows my secret and she's better to keep it a secret than myself of course." Danny suggested and said as the other two nod in agreement. So all three went to Danny's place. Little did they know is that someone was keeping their eye on them. It was the evil Dark Leader Dragon in his real human form as he watch them on top of a building.

"Well... today won't be a lousy day after all." He says to himself with a smirk as he disappears into his dark portal.

**Half an hour later****... near the house district of Tokyo: **

Yugi and company arrive at Danny's house. It looked like a normal house, except there was a huge fence, some what it believe to be weapons and a giant sign that said ''Fenton Works'' on top of it. Yugi and Ichigo were astonished by the house, but more on the additions on it than the house itself.

"Wow... it's pretty protect than mine or Yugi-kun's own is." Ichigo says which makes Danny to chuckle a bit as it was true. They went by the door as Danny opens it up and they enter, but not before taking off their shoes because its Japanese tradition and formal to do so.

"Come in, and I hope my parents are busy because we got no time for chit-chat." Danny says as they enter the living room. It look normal, even though Yugi and Ichigo were curious by what work Danny's parents are doing.

"Hey Jazz, you home? We have guest and I need you!" Danny shouts in English through the stairs. Then a older girl with long orange hair and blue eyes like Danny's pop up from on top of the stairway.

"Geez, you didn't need to shout. And... welcome to our home. I am Jasmine Fenton or Jazz for short." She says first to her brother in English, then to Yugi and Ichigo in Japanese. Both visitors bow in respect, but Ichigo was a bit nervous to try to speak to Danny's older sister in English.

"Umm... I... am... Ic-hi-go Momomiya. Nice to... meet you." The red hair, pigtail heroine says with a nervous smile in a awful English voice. Jazz was a bit stun by her speaking problems in English like she just smiles as she walks down.

"Sorry about my friend here, she has problems speaking in English. I am Yugi Mutou and it's very nice to meet Danny's beautiful sister." Yugi says with his usual smile in a well done English voice. Jazz was impressed as she was blushing a little.

"It's alright. We can speak in Japanese better. I did learn this language in a few months while Danny took more time, even with my help of course." She responds as she gives a smart look at Danny who got upset. Jazz was Danny's tutor for learning Japanese, but it wasn't easy or fun at all. He would rather face the Fright Knight ghost instead of dealing with ''verbs this'', ''speak that'', ''say it better'' or something else.

"Okay... can we get back to business. Where's Mom and Dad?" Danny ask his older sister. She responds in English: "They're here. They're working on you-know-what because they want to build a new one. So... what's up?"

Danny looks back to Yugi and Ichigo who the Dragon Knight gave him a nod as Ichigo was still confuse by the American language. Danny then explained to her sister about what just happened a few minutes ago from his attacks of Skulker and Technus, Yugi and Ichigo's secret so she doesn't assume nothing bad, and about who would pay them to attack him. Jazz was completely overwhelmed as they walk up to her room as she opened up her laptop for the info. She was amazed that even Japan has its own of super heroes, especially heroines as she got more friendly towards Ichigo.

"Amazing how weird our world is, even so nothing ever changes." She says as all three agree. She was search on the net for any possible leads. It took her a while, but she finally found something.

"Okay, here we go. I've got my information check and over and the only one who might pull this off is here, in Tokyo right now and we know it's him of all people." Jazz says as Danny got upset as he slams his fist to his palm. Both Yugi and Ichigo were curious who it was and why do Danny and Jazz hate them.

"I should have guess by the fact his mansion was abandoned when I check it out, including his Ghost Portal too. Man! He's back and I got no clue what's he up to." Danny says with displeased as he grits his teeth. This only got the duo more curious by what he's talking about. This got Danny to notice their expressions as he slaps his head with his hand.

"Okay, I'll tell you guys what's going by telling you about a man I, Jazz, my parents, my friends and all of Amity Park hate, Vlad Masters." Danny says as he tells his two new friends about Vlad. About that he's half-ghost too because of his dad who he blames, how he tries to make him join in his side and rule all, how he wants to rule everyone and everything, how he's a bit nuts in his opinion, how he betray a lot of people (both human and ghost alike), and so many things that Yugi needed to take notes mentally to Yami.

"And that sums who and how evil Vladdy is... who my dad used to call him until he told him how much he hated him and he left him in space... until now." Danny says as both Yugi and Ichigo were amazed how that guy is hated; maybe a little more than Dark Leader Dragon. He then turned to his sister and asked her for like the second time: "Jazz, are you sure he's here? I mean... you are a few times wrong about those type of things."

"Oh sure, just that one time. It wasn't my fault if I didn't believe you Youngblood was trying to turn us against you. My bad, again. Okay... he is because there's a small company known as Vlad Corp." Jazz said as she was looking at her young brother with a upset expression.

"Vlad Corp? Oh man, Kaiba-kun will get angry if any of us tell him that. He hates other companies that have ''Corp'' in them that isn't Kaiba Corp." Yugi says as he imagines his rival's expression. Ichigo also agrees as her dad always says that Kaiba consequentially says he hates his company's name. My dad had to ignore him even time he mention that.

"Alright, tell us where it is and I'll visit old cheese-head." Danny says with a smirk as he wants to beat his hated rival-villain. Jazz got surprised as she shouted as she closed her laptop: "Are you crazy or what? You really want to fight him, again... by yourself. Whatever Vlad is up to is very bad and dangerous. We got to tell Mom and... maybe Dad when they're done.

"This is my problem because he started targeting me and my new friends even when I didn't know he's back or planning something. I can't let him or any ghost attack us or the world while I'm in vacation. I got to stop him." Danny responds back with a serious face that surprise Yugi and Ichigo. He never was that serious around them, but I guess that's his hero-half talking to him. Jazz wasn't impress as she knows her little brother too well. They were arguing for a while which got a idea for Yugi.

"Listen guys, if you want, me and Ichigo-kun will help Danny-san out." He says as the two stop and look at him. This made Yugi a little nervous as they were very alike in being serious. Ichigo smiles as she says: "Don't worry Jazz-san. Danny-san is a great guy and he's a great hero. I've only seen him in action twice, but he's a brave brother to have. We'll help him to defeat that jerk because this isn't only about him or his rivalry, but also about our town and world in danger too. And as the Mew Heroine of truth and justice and my heroic Dragon Knight, we will back him up- Nya!"

This made the two siblings looked at her with a ''what'' look on the ''Nya'' part, but then they knew what she was saying. Jazz was now truly amazed by this girl's words like she means it. Danny's thoughts that Ichigo is like his girlfriend Sam Manson, except with no goth around her.

"Okay... only if Danny agrees, right?" Jazz says as she turns to her little brother with a narrow eyed, upset look. Danny got nervous as he nodded rapidly which made her happy. Yugi sweat drops as those two remain him of him and Jenny; brother and sister are always like that.

"Good, so let's go find that jerk... as soon as Jazz-san tells us where he might be at." Ichigo said determinedly, but then she smirked silly as she rubbed her head. Jazz and Danny almost fall in a funny way as she opens up her laptop and searches for his company.

She got it as she gave it to Danny. She wished good luck to them as they left and ready to confront this enemy of Danny's. To both Yugi and Yami, whoever this Vlad is... he's going to be hard to defeat if Danny has hard times dealing with him.

**20 minutes later****... around Tokyo again:**

The three heroes arrive at Vlad's company. It was a very small place, until Kaiba Corp or Tokadul Corp, but it was fashion and well done build. Danny had a plan set up as he enters the place while Yugi and Ichigo do their step. He went right at front of the main info desk as a woman who was wearing a uniform and a hat covering her face was sitting on. She had very pale face as Danny comes to her as she was working

"Konnichiwa, I'm here to ask if..." Danny was saying in Japanese until the woman look at him. She smiles as she says in English: "Oh yes, Mr. Masters has been expecting you Mister Fenton. Please go to the last floor on top where he is waiting for you."

This surprise Danny very much on how Vlad found out he was looking for him. He then noticed that the woman had green eyes as he immediately knew who she was. He then said with a serious, smiling face: "Thanks for that. I'll be right back to say good-bye."

He leaves as he goes to the elevator, presses the button as the door opens, and he enters as it closes up as it goes to the top floor. The pale woman smirk evilly as she says as she removes her uniform with one hand: "Oh don't worry Danny baby, we'll see each other right away."

She was now revealed as a young woman with long, flaming, blue hair put into a ponytail at the top of her head held back, she has two locks of hair framing her face which look like a sharp-angled "M" and purple lipstick. Her clothing is sexually attractive and appealing of a black choker around her neck, a black one-shouldered tank-top exposing her midriff, one long glove that covers most of her right arm, and one black bracelet on her left arm. She's also wearing a pair of leather pants with a silver belt and skull boots. She was the ghost singer and one of Danny's enemies Amber McLain as she disappears using her intangibility.

Elsewhere, Yugi and and the now transform Mew Ichigo who was wearing a black, hooded coat enter the ventilation system as they crawl to the top floor by not guess, but also by Yugi's senses of searching Danny. The young ghost hero was still reaching the top floor with a serious face. He knew... this won't be easy.

The elevator stops as he finally reach the last floor as the doors open up. He step out as he was what it seems to be a large office as the end of the line was a large black desk with a large, black wheel chair. Danny stands a few inches away from it as the chair turns around to reveal a man with grey hair and goatee beard as he was wearing a fancy black, business/billionaire suit. He was smirking as he says with a pleased smile: "It's been a long time Daniel. How are you?"

"Vlad... of all people showing up, it had to be you. Last time I check, you were announce dead and you lost all of businesses, companies and money. You lost everything, but what I don't get is why are you here? How did you found me?" Danny demanded to his rival-villain as he clung his fist. Vlad got up as he walked towards the window with a sadden face.

"I was keeping my eye on you since my true return with a little ghost labor... but for your question, I don't even know how I survive. I accepted death when the Ghost Asteroid hit me when everything when dark for me... forever. However, it wasn't darkness that swallow me, but it might have been some kind of portal that I was pull after the massive hit. Miraculous, I survived but still very wounded on the surface of the Moon. Luckily, I had a space cottage on it so I could live for a while.

"What? You had a house... on the Moon! That... was such a bad idea on your part." Danny shouts in sarcasm as he couldn't believe that. Masters nodded as it sounded like a awful idea, but it was a good one.

"I know what you mean, but I'm glad I put that much money for that. Now... after close to a year of thinking, I decided to redeem myself... by ruling this whole world!" Vlad shouts with a evil grin and laugh. Danny roll over his eyes as he responds with a calm expression: "Yeah, because the whole world knows your secret and you will be wanted because of that, unlike me."

"Not bad suggested, but I already told most of the world that I was possessed by the evil ghost known as the Wisconsin Ghost. I still have my billions of now a little over of millions of dollars, but also a few of my businesses. Besides that, all I want to do is take my revenge by becoming even stronger!" Vlad announces proudly for his new plan.

"What? You're out of your mind if you could be stronger than the ghost king Pariah Dark or even possess the a stable mind to fool everyone, except me and my family and friends." Danny counter says as he is telling the truth. Even for 20 years of experience or not, Vlad cannot become stronger than the ghost king himself. However, Vlad simply smirks which worries the Ghost Hero very much.

"Don't worry about my plans Daniel, because you won't stay for long." He responds as he turns and readies himself for battle. Danny does the same as he says while looking up to the ceiling: "We'll see about that. Just wait for my surprise."

"Oh... you mean, this one!" Vlad shouts as he points his index finger to the ceiling as he fires a pink ghost ray right at it. It explodes as the ventilation system is hit as a hidden Yugi and Mew Ichigo fall from it. The young Dragon Knight lands on his butt while the Mew Heroine lands on all fours with ease. Danny was shocked as Vlad was still smiling.

"Like I mention before, I had taps on you including all those you might have met or made friends with. Anything that would be in my table to win." He responds as he had his arms behind his back. Danny grits his teeth by how angry he was for not seeing or sensing anything.

"Well... we don't care as we will beat you down!" Mew Ichigo says as she removes her coat with a heroic smile on her. Yugi adds with the same smile as he takes out the Dragon Sword: "Same thing with me. Danny is our friend, and we won't let some fruit-loop do what he wants to hurt him."

Danny smiles as he also calls his nemesis by that. Vlad was very displeased to be call that. The Yugi shouts as he enters his dragon pose: "If you do know us... then you know I'm Yugi Mutou, the Dragon Knight!"

"And I am the lovely Mew Ichigo, the Mew Mew Cat Girl!" The Mew Heroine shouts in her cat pose. The both shouted in union as the two stand on each others' backs: "And for all of your evil deeds, we will make you pay for them!"

"Oh don't make me laugh, you Japanese and your crazy sayings. You don't stand a ''ghost of a chance''. Get it because it's true." Vlad says with a evil smirk as he was still overconfident. Yugi hates that saying as he had to deal with it on Duelist Kingdom. Then Danny added as the white-blue rings appeared as he transformed to his Ghost Boy form: "Oh yeah, well let's see about that. I will send you back to space after this... with your cat!"

"Oh no you didn't! I lost my precious Maddie to some orphan family while I was gone and ''assume'' dead. If you really want to battle me Daniel, then we'll do it..." Vlad was saying while black versions of the same rings Danny transforms appeared around him as they go opposite directions as he becomes a ghost version of Dracula which spook Mew Ichigo. Her tail was shivering that they need to fight that guy, in that form! He then says as he unleashed a small amount of ghost energy: "Then I'll give one like a gentleman I am.

"Yeah right, in what world. And that gets old a lot. It's three against one, so we got the advantage to kick..." Danny P was saying his ghost senses went off as he quickly put up a ghost shield around him and his friends. Then, like he predicted, a wave sound occur as a generic energy wave appear and hit the shield as well as a lightning bolt. The two attacks hit as the shield barely held up for long. The three heroes were okay, but Danny was a little weaken.

"Okay... I think one attack belong to Amber which I know, and the other... the other... THE OTHER WAS..." Danny was saying when he turn to see the ghost rock star villain with her guitar on her arms. He looks up in shock to see a face he wouldn't expect.

A large stature, green ghost who was wearing metallic armor on his torso and shoulders, it is also decorated with spikes. Rather than having legs, his lower half mimics a tornado. A lightning-shaped "V" crosses his right shoulder and comes to a point at his chest; he was also wearing black gloves and has red eyes.

"Vortex? How the heck did you got him of all ghosts! He hates you and he's crazy about causing destruction! It was a good idea with Amber, but Vortex... I don't even know what to call that? Was Undergrowth to busy to join forces with you?" Danny P shouts in anger and confusion by how this is possible. Plasmius was still quiet as he looks to his ''temporary'' ally.

"He was busy doing something else. Besides, I gave Vortex a deal he can't refuse. He helps me and he gets to cause chaos on half of the world, this one mainly. The real reason why... he wants payback on you for the humiliation you gave him, right?" The vampire ghost says as Vortex's eyes glow redder in rage on Danny.

"That's... (wheeze) right. I will make you pay... (wheeze) for what you done, ghost child!" Vortex says as he was wheezing half way through he sentences. Danny was gulping his throat to believe he had to fight him too, but at least he knows his weakness.

"Now Daniel, surrender or perish." Plasmius said as his arms were folded up. This look very bad, even though Yugi and Ichigo are tough, but they never had to deal with ghosts so this will be harder.

"Time out! I need to say something!" Danny shouts as he gives the 'T' symbol as he huddles with Yugi and Ichigo. He says quietly to both: "Listen up... I'm going to say this once and only once. Got it."

The two were still confused about what's going on, but they agree. Danny then continued saying: "Alright... Ichigo, you handle Amber because she has the power to make a love spell. I had that one coming. Yugi, you handle Vortex and try to get him expose with direct sunlight of any way. That's his only weakness other than his own powers. And Plasmius, which is Vlad's ghost identity name, I'll handle him. We can't beat them, so we got to escape as we throw everything right away."

The two nodded as they got their battle plan, but Vortex took advantage as he inhales and then unleashed a powerful hurricane attack by blowing the air back. All three weren't prepare as they got hit by it and crashed to the wall as it started to crack.

"Be careful with the wall, I just bought it." Vlad says nervously as everything he has left is this building, his mansion and a few other things. He then turned to Amber with a nod as she understood. She then played a tune as she unleashed a powerful energy fist attack right at them. The three were hit as they knee down. This gave Plasmius the chance to fly and overshadow Yugi. The young Dragon Knight felt in pain as the vampire ghost was gaining control, until his Millennium Puzzle glowed and Plasmius was pushed out of him.

"Caramel tarts! How is it possible for a plain human to push me out?" He demands with a surprise expression. Yugi's body got up as he was now Yami Yugi who answers his question: "That's because only me and Yugi are the only ones who won't let you control us. Danny, let's do this."

"I don't know because it's not easy. But, that won't stop me!" He responds as he hold up his arms and unleash his Cryokinesis rays as ice form all around the room as it started to freeze the villains.

"Like I won't let some ice stop this rock star. Time to start some flames." Amber says with a evil smirk as her flaming hair grew in size as it burned the ice and cold off using her pyrokinesis powers.

"So not fair, did everyone got a power-up since our last battle?" Danny asks in surprise as his attack fail him. This let Plasmius to fire ghost rays from his hands and eyes at Danny and the rest. Mew Ichigo intercepts using her _**STRAWBERRY BELL SHIELD**_ around her and her comrades to counter the attacks. But then Vortex goes on offensive again as he duplicated into two and one unleashed a Ice Breathe attack while the other a Ghostly Wail attack. The frozen attack weaken Mew Ichigo as she knee down and then the powerful shriek wave breaks the barrier as the three were sent back. Yami Yugi grabs the so-so unconscious Mew Heroine as Danny grabs him and intangibles all three through the wall.

"Butter biscuits! I should have seen that one coming. Go after them while I set my plan in motion." Vlad says in a little surprise as he orders his two ''allies'' to go after them. Amber obeys as Vortex didn't respond as the two chase after them turning both invisible and intangible. Plasmius smirks as he also does the same as he leaves.

Both Yami Yugi and Danny P were retreating as Mew Ichigo got back conscious as they were hiding in an alley. She says as she purrs softy: "What just happen- Nya?"

"We're in a real heat as we got to leave before Vlad and his ''henchman'' find us." Danny answers as he was looking and sensing for him. But it was too late as his senses went off as they were corner in both directions by Amber and Vortex. Danny got upset as they were found too soon as well as Yami Yugi. He gentle pulls Mew Ichigo up as the two are going to fight.

"Don't guys, I'll handle them by my own." Danny says as his hands were glowing green aura as he needs to stall time for the two to escape. Yami Yugi shook his head and he responded: "We won't live you. Besides, what ever that Vlad is up too... it's going to be big if he wants to become stronger."

Danny agreed as he needed the help. Whatever he's up too, it won't be easy and it will be dangerous for him and the world. Amber then said as she was getting ready to play a note: "But you won't find out Plasmius's plan. Very soon, his Ghost Portal will be online and you will suffer the biggest defeat in your life and time!"

"Ghost Portal? Wait a minute, his plan involves the Ghost Zone. Then the only place there he would find a way to become invincible would be... wait! Is he going after Clockwork?" Danny demands in shock. He knows better than anyone that Clockwork is the most powerful ghost in all worlds, beside you-know-who. Amber then got surprise as she tired to not show any emotion.

"You... (wheeze) fool! You have blown... (wheeze) the whole thing up." Vortex shouted at his temporary partner as he also gave away what Danny wanted. He smirk as he knows Vlad's master-plan and to ruin it too! Vortex then got more angry as he unleashed a power heat vision blast at Danny while Amber fires a skull shaped energy blast. Yami Yugi and Mew Ichigo were backing him up behind him as the two were about to unleashed their attacks until...

"_**SONIC WHIRLWIND/CHAOS SPEAR!**_" Two familiar voices shouted in union as a small blue tornado and a golden spear energy attack both intercepted both ghost attacks. The clashed attacks countered each other as Amber and Vortex stood their ground as they look up at who did that. The heroes did the same as both Yugi and Mew Ichigo knew they were.

"Sonic! And Shadow too!" Both shouted as they saw the twin, similar hedgehogs Sonic and Shadow on top of near building. Both hedgehogs had their arms folded up as Sonic was smirking as usual while Shadow was staring down at their friends' foes.

"Yo Yugi, and Mew Ichigo, nice to see you guys again." Sonic says with a classic smile as they smile back. Danny had his mouth open to what he just heard; a hedgehog... talking! Then Shadow said as he looked at Danny with his dumbfounded expression: "And what are you looking at, kid.

"Okay... DID I JUST HEARD BOTH HEGDEHOGS TALKING? This day just got more interesting than I thought." Danny shouts in shock as he places his hand over his hand by how it hurt by the complexion.

With both Sonic and Shadow the Hedgehogs back in action, will all of them be able to stop whatever Vlad is going to do? How did they found Yugi and the rest? And how will they save the day? Well...

**To be continued****… **

**(ENDING 2: The Afternoon of that Day (Ano Hi no Gogo in it's Japanese name) by Masami Okui from Yu-Gi-Oh! DM)**

Thank you for another great episode. I thank those who are helping me get this story notice and enjoy it. For those who love it, please review my story and give me your opinions or thoughts to it. The next episode... the conclusion of Danny's new fight as Sonic and Shadow arrive to save the three heroes. With the two hedgehogs, will Yugi, Mew Ichigo and Danny be able to defeat Vlad in time before he gets to Clockwork? And what is his real attention to his plan? Here's Yami Yugi, Sonic, Shadow, Mew Ichigo, Danny P, Vlad Plasmius and Clockwork for Today's preview huh:

Yami Yugi: That was a close one. Say Sonic, how did you found us?

Sonic: By pure luck of course.

Shadow: And because we got a signal of a Chaos Emerald too.

Mew Ichigo: Figures. It was just plain luck we were the ones you came and not... the emerald.

Sonic: Naturally! And we needed screen time too.

Danny: Okay... but we got to find Vlad and stop his plan before he wins!

Sonic: Win? No way! I won't lose to some... weird guy by the named of Vlad.

Danny: Okay again... I'll call Jazz for info.

Vlad: It is too late Daniel! You and your friends will fail and I will become stronger... by absorbing your so-call darker half!

Danny: No! Vlad, you will regret that choice like opening up the end of the whole world!

Vlad: And that is why I will win! You will lose and I will be ruler of the Earth!

Yami Yugi: We won't let you get away with that! Me and Danny, we will defeat you by the power of our bonds!

Danny: Right on Yugi, we'll show you true team work! Next Time in Yugioh! Dragon Knight Reborn: A Phantom's Help Part 2: The Chase to the End of the Ghost Zone! A Battle to Prevent the Alternative Future's Return: Yugi and Danny vs Vlad Plasmius! The Ultimate Counterattacks and the Creation of the New Attack!

Clockwork: It seems I finally get screen time too and as well as meeting the Son of Legendary Hero of Light and Hope.

Yami Yugi: What a minute? Who are you and do you know my father?

Danny: He knows more than that, but that's for the next episode!

Mew Ichigo: Correct on that Nya! Please remember to read, enjoy and review! Until then!


	31. 30: Yugi and Danny vs Vlad! KABOOM!

Yu-Gi-Oh! : Dragon Knight Reborn!

_**Created by: DragonKnight15**_

**Disclaimer: This story is a copyright from me. I also may have used other plots from other authors. Almost all characters, objects, names, places, powers, moves, events, plots and weapons are not original worked. They were already made from other manga, anime and cartoon stories. They are also already copyrights that I do not own. This story is an anime story. P.S.****This story is also a crossover of other anime/cartoon stories like Naruto Shippuden, Bleach, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Sonic X plus other Sonic video game plots and characters, Danny Phantom, FullMetal Alchemist, Sailor Moon, Pok****émon**** and others more. Others like Doctor Who at the moment, later on. Later on this volume, I am using Erika Aoyama and Mew Erika from Redwallfan2000 from Fan as one of the other characters in this anime story. Ichigo Momomiya has also the name of "Tokadul" and she is 17 years old than 13 like in the anime. As Mew Ichigo, all of her Mew Mew attacks not only harm, effect or destroy a Chimera Anima, but anything or anyone. Even a hollow, a Dark Lord and a Chaos Lord****. ****This is not also a copy of either any "Dragon knight" or "Dragon Knights" stories, but it's weird that I never heard of them until now. It is my idea, even if the names of it are weird. Some characters will have, sometimes, a short written name. Like for example, Dark Leader Dragon= Dark LD, Ichigo Momomiya= Ichigo M. and so on. ****Most names are in their Japanese or English versions. If you don't get it, look at in the Internet.**** Note: Most Duel Monster card names will be in their English names. ****Also, most cards effects are change into their anime version. **

**I also don't own Guardian Digimon, Dimensional Enemy or Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's for Today's mini Abridged scene I want to pull off. Have fun!**

Hello Readers, this is episode 30 of the main arc of this volume, The Endless Fights: A new tournament, the ghost ruling, the snake of the shadows and the battles against all Darkness! Hope you love it! Have fun! And remember to review! **P.S. I do not own them all or any of them except this crossover story, so I wrote the band's or artist's name that wrote that song which I do not own again.**

**I have just had my 30 episode of DKR! I am glad to all of you for reading this fanfic and enjoying it very much. I hope all those who don't review and have just read this story to give me your thoughts of the chapters/episodes if you want too. Just saying. Today's chapter is longer than expected too, so enjoy the reading.**

**Also... I'm here to own back one of my good friends and fan of DKR, LightLord92 on his story yet again, Yugioh! 5D's, Paladins of Light: Darkness Awaken! It's the new name because the story has two parts you will enjoy and expect! Anyway, I'm hoping he has gotten more reviews... at least close to 50, but nothing. I'm asking to you guys to just read the story and review it. It doesn't have to be long, but it should because it's powerfully good! I hope you guys read it and enjoy it as much as I do. There are a few mistakes, but we're all humans! Hope you guys read and review it! Thanks!**

**Plus, another promote from another friend and great author of mines, Redwallfan2000. This promote goes to the first fanfic that got him to this point of the business, Digimoon Chronicles series! In my opinion, it's the story that got him started to being the best as he is. It's about one of the great Digidestined, Kari Kamyia who lost everyone she ever loved and care about. She must now go on a new journey with her Digimon partner Gatomon and her new friends to save a new force of evil of both the past and present. And to discover a dormant power in her too! You will enjoy how her life starts over again! Check it out and give it a review. Because it's his first work... you'll know when you read it but the plot is very good and amazing to not miss! Also, check out his other works like the return of Tokyo Mew Moon 2 and Guardian Digimon which the new book will be reveal soon with a new surprise for you guys! Back to the story!**

* * *

**Here's the intro: The Earth... is a great place where humanity and all other creatures live and learn to evolve little by little, but this great world has Darkness in it too. Evil beings who wish to conquer this world and everyone. **

**Only one being stood against them to show everyone the power of light and hope, but this great mythical dragon wasn't able to stop them. He gave his powers and hope to a human that was known by his name, the Dragon Knight! **

**Before this hero also met his end, he gave the legendary Dragon Sword and his hopes and dreams to the next knight, his youngest son who is destined to become a legend by the sides of his comrades and his love. This hero... is the Hero of Light, the Last Dragon Knight of Light!**

* * *

**(OPENING 2: S H U F F L E by Masami Okui from Yu-Gi-Oh! DM) **

**Volume 1: Episode 30: ****A Phantom's Help Part 2: The Chase to the End of the Ghost Zone! A Battle to Prevent the Alternative Future's Return: Yugi and Danny vs Vlad Plasmius! The Ultimate Counterattacks and the Creation of a Knight's New Attack!**

**In the previous episode of DKR****:**

_Battle City 2 takes its pause as Yugi and Ichigo have a enjoying day of walking around... until Ichigo gets kiss by another animal and becomes a cat again, in front of Yugi. However, even though it surprise him, he was amazed by this and can understand her in that form which is unique and great for her. Before Yugi could have his first kiss with her to restore her back... Danny Fenton appears again as he offers Yugi for a fun day for not cheering him in the first half of Battle City 2._

_However, that day got ruin as one of Danny's enemies Skulker appears to attack him. In a weird events that passed as Technus also appears, Danny and Yugi and Ichigo all three learn of each others' secrets and now they have grown a powerful bond._

_They went to the temporary Fenton house as Danny ask to his older sister, Jazz, to help him by who hire both of his enemies. She search as the only one that could be would be none other than Vlad Masters aka Vlad Plasmius which surprise the Ghost Hero. All three heroes then decided to confront the so-call dead villain to his small company, Vlad Corp, to stop whatever he's up to. _

_As Danny goes alone while Yugi and Ichigo go through another way, he confronts his rival-villain Vlad who explains his young nemesis how he survive the Ghost Asteroid attack. After that and other more events and fight with him, Amber McLain and Vortex, all three heroes were cornered and were doom... until Sonic and Shadow the Hedgehogs appear to save their skins. Danny freaked out. What will happen now?_

**And now the episode begins****... back where the last episode ended:**

It was a very close one for the Dragon Knight, the Mew Heroine and the Ghost Boy as the blue and black color hedgehogs save them from the evil Amber McLain and Vortex. Yami Yugi and Mew Ichigo were very happy to see those two while Danny was still freaked out that they can talking.

"Yo guys, its been a while... very much by how Yugi is dealing with something weirder than Eggman." Sonic says as he and Shadow drop and land beside the three heroes. Danny still had his eyebrow up by those two animals that Shadow notice again. He then said with a annoying expression: "What are you looking again. Weird to believe talking hedgehogs exist?"

"Umm... no, maybe. So... you know those guys Yugi?" Danny asks his Dragon Knight comrade as he smiles. He responds as he introduces everyone: "Dud I know them. The blue one is Sonic the Hedgehog and the black one is Shadow the Hedgehog; they're friends of mine since we all met."

"Cool. Any friend of my comrade is a friend of mines. I'm Danny Phantom... naturally you heard of me." The Ghost Boy says with his heroic smile as he points his thumb to himself. Both hedgehogs respond with a confusion look: "No."

This made Danny P to be in total shocked and surprised as he lowered his head in shame. Mew Ichigo giggles as this is a very funny moment for all of them. However, Amber and Vortex didn't agree.

"Alright! Talking cats or not, I will sherd you guys to dust with my music!" She shouts as she points his guitar at them. Both Sonic and Shadow were offended by her comment as they hate when they're called or being treated as cats. Vortex then added with his hard, breathing account: "You all will... (wheeze) be destroy to nothing!"

"Unlikely you do so. Even for a supernatural thing like you two, we'll crush you until you beg for mercy." Shadow says as he clings his fist and enters his battle pose. Sonic smirks as he does the same. Danny was very surprise those guys want to fight ghosts, but it also makes him glad he won't do it alone.

"Okay... Sonic and Mew Ichigo, you guys handle Amber while me, Yugi and... this Shadow fight Vortex. Remember to share the information about them to the two hedgehogs." Danny says as Shadow gives him a look to ''this Shadow''? All of them agree as they get ready for a fight. Danny fires his ghost ray at Vortex, but he counters with his own. The attack was stronger than Danny's as the five heroes dodge it and separate in their teams to deal with their own villain.

Vortex took flight to the sky as Yugi, Danny and Shadow follow him while Mew Ichigo and Sonic deal with Amber on the alley. The Mew Heroine says to the blue hedgehog as they stare down at the rock star ghost: "Sonic, be very careful against a ghost who can avoid your attacks by turning invisible or intangible. Why am I telling you this, this is very bad."

"Don't worry Miss Mew Mew, I can have my first, fun fight with a actually ghost. This is going to be awesome!" Sonic responds with a smirking face to fight as Mew Ichigo sweat drop in worry. Amber laughs which confuses both heroes.

"You really think you'll defeat me with that attitude. Think again as I will play all of my special notes!" Amber says as she plays a new note as her guitar fire a spiral energy blast as both heroes dodge with ease. Mew Ichigo grab on her Strawberry Bell as she says as she throws it: "We'll see which instrument beats which; the bell or the guitar! _**SERECT TECHNIQUE: CAT-AMUSER!**_"

Then her bell weapon spin rapidly as Amber dodge it, but quickly change direction to hit her head as it returns to back to Mew Ichigo's hand. She then threw it again as the spin was faster. The rock star ghost wouldn't fall for the same trick as she fires a small ghost ray from her finger to counter it. The Mew Mew caught it back to her hand, but it was burning hot as she got hurt by the burn.

"Hot! Hot! This hurts a lot!" Mew Ichigo shouted in desperate pain as she blown in and back to her burned hands as Sonic sweat drops. Amber took this chance to play the same note that fired the spiral energy right at Mew Ichigo. She heard it coming far too late as the attack was about to hit her, until Sonic intercepted the blow as he withstood it barely. He kneed down as Amber grins.

"Now that my hypnotizes spell hit that blue cat, he'll do my binding like getting rid of that cat girl!" Amber commands Sonic, however he didn't do anything but wave his index finger left and right which means no.

"Sorry, but it will take more than that to defeat me!" Sonic says with a smile as he gets back to his feet. Amber was completely shock that someone or better said something to overcome one of her spells like that.

"Amazing Sonic, you're better at this than me." Mew Ichigo congrats her hedgehog friend for his amazing will of overcoming a spell like that.

(It's true! Check it out in his profile in Sonic. Wikia where he can overcome anything with his unlimited will power and he can even be far more powerful when he's serious... if!)

"Well... I don't care. You two felines will go out with a bang!" Amber shouts as she plays another tone as it fires a powerful, combination ghost ray, energy wave blast like Danny's or Vortex's Ghostly Wail as both Sonic and Mew Ichigo barely dodge that as they were send flying right straight towards a music store. They crashed as they broke the large front window, but they were able to land on their feet or fours in Mew Ichigo's way as they skid close to the wall. Everyone inside immediately ran away while Amber was walking towards it.

"Ouch! That girl can really unleashes powerful rock on us. We need a plan." She says as she rubs her bottom and her back with her tail. Sonic looked around the abandoned store as he spotted something with a smirk. Just then Amber pass through the front door as she was ready to finish them off.

"Okay. I got a plan. I'll distract her, then you pull something off with those over there. Good luck!" Sonic says as he points towards a pink, strip red guitar with a few, large guitar amplifiers around it. Mew Ichigo smiles as she understand with a nod as she goes there. Amber was about to stop her until Sonic became his ball form and perform a Homing Attack on her. Amber goes intangible as he passes through her, but he rebounds on the wall to attack her back. She stays intangible again to avoid his attacks for a while until she goes invisible and waits for him to stop.

Sonic stops after a minute while Mew Ichigo was setting everything up. That's where Amber reappears and sends her energy fist at the blue hedgehog. He tries to counter with his two feet but he falls back on the left side of the store.

"It's time to ''rap'' this fight to the end. Say nighty-night, you blue cat!" Amber says as she was about to play one more tune, point range on Sonic, until she heard a static sound. She turned around to see Mew Ichigo holding up the same guitar Sonic pointed out for her with a the same guitar amplifiers pointing right at her.

"I don't think we'll need a encore from you. Check out this Cat Girl's rock star spirit!" The Mew Heroine shouts as she turns on everything at once, at full volume and force! For all those who don't know Ichigo's guitar playing, than you better put earplugs because she's very awful! She's starting playing at full volume very horrible as Amber and Sonic had to cover their eyes as she had earphones on her. The extreme volume of the awful playing made the ghost rock star to knee down in pain.

"This isn't rock-n-roll, this is Hell! Why would she play something she's awful with! IT BURNS!" Amber shouted as she couldn't take the pain anymore. She lost control and concentration of everything which gave Sonic the chance to strike back.

"This is for calling me a cat; I AM A HEGDEHOG! _**AXE KICK!**_" Sonic shouts as he turns ball form and spins rapidly right at her. She responds with a question look as she turn: "WHAT? I CAN'T HEAR YOU!"

But it was little too late as Sonic lands a physical hit on her face, which he follow up with a powerful air-kick which knocks her far. Mew Ichigo stopped playing as Sonic was about to pass out by the awful tune. Amber started to stand up with a massive burs on her right cheek.

"Oh... you are so dead when..." She was saying until she noticed something was pointing at her. She rise her head to see Mew Ichigo, holding up her Strawberry Bell as it was charging up for its attack. This made the ghost rock star to shake as she said: "This is going to hurt, right?"

"Oh yeah. _**RIBBON... STRAWBERRY CHECK!**_" Mew Ichigo shouts as she unleashes her bell weapon's attack right at Amber as she crashes right at the door to only for her and it to fly at the other street's wall, very hard by the way. Amber was finally knocked out as the two heroes leave the almost broken store.

"I got to own this store a lot, by buying that sweet guitar! I really rock hard with that!" Mew Ichigo says with a big grin as she air guitar a little. Sonic quickly grab her hands and says gentle with a sweat drop on his head: "Umm... maybe first take some guitar lessons before doing so. I think Amy might teach you or someone else, very good."

She rise a eyebrow, but she then smile that she'll need it. The last time she did it, everyone started to leave as fast as they could. With that said, they both tied up Amber around a rope and drag her back to everyone else. They were wondering how Yugi, Danny and Shadow are doing against that other ghost.

Things were different with those three as Vortex was floating on the sky, sending multiple electrical, fire ball at them. All three were dodging very well, but they haven't made any real damage at him. All three regroup on a close-by rooftop as they needed a plan.

"Not good. This guy might be in the same league like Dark Leader Dragon. Danny, you said this Vortex is invincible right?" Yami Yugi says as he turns to the Ghost Boy. Danny responds with a nod as he looks up in the cloudy sky: "Almost. Vortex can take on any attack, even my Ghostly Wail with ease. But... he has one weakness that makes him vulnerable. It's direct sunlight which will weakened him long enough to finish him off."

"That's going to so easy if it wasn't for that thing just changed the weather on us." Shadow says in sarcasm as he clings his fist. Danny understand that it won't be easy because Vortex can control weather in any way it fits him.

"You cannot... (wheeze) win! I am Mother Nature's... (wheeze) opposite, I am the Destroyer of Nature!" Vortex shouted as he caused the sky to turn dark as lightning came down. This cause misery on the people of Tokyo, Domino and Karakura, very much. Shadow then said as he grits his teeth: "Got any plans to beat a freaking, insane ghost tornado?"

Yami Yugi looked around as he needed something to beat him. That's where he notice a lightning bolt hit the ground where his Dragon Sword reflected its light. With that, he smiled as he said: "Guys, I got a plan."

This got Danny and Shadow's attention to Yami Yugi. He says as he looks up in the sky: "I need you guys to distract that crazy tornado while I set things up. Make him so busy that he won't notice the sky."

Both the Ghost Boy nor the black hedgehog didn't understand his plan, but it's the best they have. Yami Yugi then says as he formed his hand seal: "I'll support you guys with my other mes. _**DRAGON SHADOW CLONE JUSTU!**_"

Then 10 Dragon Yami Yugi clones appeared around them with a confidant smile. The real Yami Yugi jump away to whatever his plan is as Danny felt a little left out. Shadow snaps his fingers to him as he says: "Reflex and focus on the task ahead. I've seen Yugi in action to know he'll be fine and defeat this freak. It would surprise me if he didn't."

Danny was a bit surprise by the lone, surprise hedgehog's confidence on Yugi even though he just found out about his secret today, but he has to agree on that. Nothing in Yugi's face told him he wouldn't let them down. He nods as he and Shadow charge with Yami Yugi's Dragon clones right behind them.

"You will... (wheeze) all be destroy!" Vortex shouts as he unleashes multiple lightning bolts at them. Sonic and Danny dodge them as a few Dragon Clones too. Danny fire a ghost ray directly at the tornado ghost, but it did made any damage.

"_**DRAGON SLICE ATTACK!**_" All the Dragon Yami Yugi clones shouted as they fire their crescent energy attacks at it, but he went intangible in the last minute. However, the attacks seem to be able to do little damage on them which surprise Danny. Vortex got angry as he unleashes flames of fire at them with a powerful wind current.

"Everyone, form a shield for Danny and Shadow!" One Dragon Clone shouted to the rest as they obeyed. They form a barrier around the Ghost Boy and the black hedgehog as they protected them from Vortex's attack. Each one began vanishing of over-exhaustion until they were all gone, but both Danny and Shadow survive with no damage.

"Damn it, Yugi's clones had to give up their lives for us. I won't let this go without punish!" Shadow says angrily as he charges right at Vortex with amazing speed. The tornado ghost was unable to keep up with him that Shadow momentary disappear. Vortex look around as well as Danny until the black hedgehog reappear behind Vortex and shout as he fires multiple golden, energy arrows: "Break all foes, _**CHAOS ARROWS!**_"

All the golden arrows strike Vortex on the back as it slowly turned around with not so much minor damage. The green ecto, plasma weather ghost was very angry as he fires a lightning bolt from his eyes. Shadow had to act fast as he shouted as he slowly disappeared: "_**CHAOS BURST!**_"

The lightning miss him by a inch as Shadow reappears behind Vortex again as he unleashes a small explosive wave similar to _**CHAOS BLAST**_. The attack pushed back Vortex, but didn't made any damage. Then before he strike back, Danny appeared behind him and fire a barrages of ghost rays at it. Vortex was pushed back as the attacks kept coming until Danny stop and held up his hand while gathering up huge amount of energy. It form into a powerful, giant orb of green ecto energy and throw it full fast at Vortex. The tornado ghost didn't move or reacted as the attack hit him directly.

"That shows you to underestimate Danny..." Phantom was saying until he noticed that Vortex was unscratched and was more angry than before. He immediately blows a powerful tornado breathe attack on Danny that sucks him in. Danny was unable to move around the tornado attack as Vortex fires multiple electrical ghost rays at him. Danny was being punished very badly as he was unable to keep these attacks for long.

"_**BLACK TORNADO!**_" Shadow shouts as he appears on top of the tornado and forms his spin, ball form. He quickly spin around it as he forms his own black tornado to counter Vortex's own tornado with ease. Shadow slowly stops as he turns back and sees Danny slowly landing as he was throwing up.

"That's a heroic pose." The black hedgehog says sarcastically as Danny stops throwing up, but starts over again. The ghost hero finally stops as he was still a little whooshing up as his eyes were spinning around.

"You could have warned me next time. I wasn't ready for that." He finally says as he stops spinning around. They focus their attention back to Vortex who was getting very annoyed. He shouts as hail and lightning in his bad breathing voice: "You two... (wheeze) are getting annoyed! Prepare... (wheeze) to die!"

This looked very bad, very bad until a shine of sunlight came hit them. They all looked up as they saw more than 20 Dragon Yugi clones in a form of a giant and long rope (like Naruto when each clone grab on the others' feet and all threw each other to a target) tossing what believe to be the real Yami Yugi was sent right at the dangerous sky. He went pass the dark clouds as he was ready for his plan to see the sun on top of him. He shouts as he swings his sword as hard as he could: "Let's clear up this raining day! _**DRAGON SLICE ATTACK MAX POWER!**_"

He fires and unleashes his power-up version of _**DRAGON SLICE ATTACK**_ as he concentrates his attack to cut the whole sky of dark clouds. The dread cloudy, hail and stormy sky were cut in half to open up the beautiful blue sky with the shining sun on top of whole Tokyo. Everyone notice the change of weather as it brought joy to their lives again. Mew Ichigo and Sonic notice the change in weather as that was Yugi's doing. They noticed a green thing which must be Vortex as they ran towards it.

"NO! SUNLIGHT... (wheeze) my only weakness!" Vortex shouts as he tries to move away from it. He had to change the weather again, but then he notice a shadow on top of him. He looked up to see Yami Yugi coming at him with another Dragon Clone next to him as they form a _**DRAGON RASENGAN **_on the real one's right hand.

"You will pay... (wheeze) for ruining my perfect, stormy day!" Vortex shouted as he was about to fire a ghost ray, but then the young Dragon Knight held up the Dragon Sword with his other hand as it reflexes the sun's rays to it to redirect right at Vortex. It touch him as he began to become weakened as he miss fired his attack. This gave Yami Yugi the chance to strike as his Dragon Clone garb on his arm, twirl him around and toss him at Vortex as the clone disappear.

"Good bye, crazy tornado! _**DRAGON RASENGAN!**_" Yami Yugi shouts as he launches his attack right at Vortex's chest as the attack explodes. It sends the tornado ghost crashing right at the ground, plumbing to his defeat as the wind/fire current Justu took him out with one blow!

"Amazing. He cut the whole sky back to a sunny day and beaten Vortex in one blow. We barely made any damage and he did it all in one move. I'm impress on Yugi even more." Danny P says with a smile. He was unable to defeat the weather making ghost even when Vlad fail. Shadow then said with a small smirk: "Of course he would. That boy... I mean, that human boy Yugi has something that makes him more than a simply human, a real courageous heart with the will to never give up.

They both look up to see Yami Yugi smiling of victory, but not before he barely lands on his feet as he roll on the floor and hit the wall in a funny way. Both Danny and Shadow lower their heads in shame to see their comrade like that. Yami Yugi rubs his face as he turns back to Yugi again.

"Ouch. That really hurt, but it was worth it for every pain I just receive." Yugi says in pain as he also rubs his butt too. Both Danny and Shadow rush towards him as the Ghost Boy hid the laughing smile he had by covering his mouth.

"You alright Yugi-san?" Danny asks as he was resisting his laughs. Yugi nods with a smile as he was okay. They all turn and walk towards the unconscious Vortex who was groan softy of pain. Danny then said as he took out the Fenton Thermos: "Well Vortex, have a spinning trip back to the Ghost World!"

He pressed the switch as the blue energy stream sucked in Vortex in mere seconds by how he was knocked out. Shadow then looked at the device as he asked his so-so ghost comrade: "So... that thing does eradicates or extinguishes all ghosts?"

"No, that would be weird. It really does is sucks all ghosts in this thermos like a vacuum and later throws them back to the Ghost World where... like all dust-bunnies return again. It's always like that." Danny responds as he tosses the Fenton Thermos like a football or a baseball. This made Yugi very nervous if he drops it and releases all the ghosts he already caught today. Shadow was nervous, he was still a bit curious about that device.

"Hey guys, we're back!" Sonic says as he quickly appears out of nowhere as Mew Ichigo barely catches up to the blue hedgehog with Amber being drag around. She was breathing heavy as she was very exhausted and tired as she knee down.

"Danny... can you do the honors... please?" She says as she breathes in and out. Danny understood as he pointed the thermos right at the ghost rock star. She gave him a look as she hates that thing. Danny fires, but not before Amber shouts as she was swallow in it by the blue light: "I HATE... THIS PART!"

Danny closes it up as he puts it away. Sonic rise a eyebrow as he asks: "Did you blew her up or something?"

Danny smacks his face with his hand as he explains to him about the Fenton Thermos. Just after he was done explaining, he says as he turns around: "Now that we're done here... we got to catch up with Vlad before..."

He was unable to finish as he kneed down with one leg as the blue-white rings appear again and change him back to normal, human Danny Fenton. Both Sonic and Shadow were amazed that he's just a kid, like young than Yugi that fights evil cool.

"Ah... I must have over done it a bit to power down for a while. Vortex did more damage to me in our first battle, but this one was a bit easy... so-so. You guys don't mind to keep this between us like Yugi and Ichigo?" He says as he was sweating up as he inhales. Yugi got when he mention about Ichigo as both Sonic and Shadow don't know she's Mew Ichigo. Both hedgehogs agree with that.

"Hn, another person's secret to keep. Right... Mew Ichigo." Shadow says as he turns to the Mew Heroine. She gives him a confusion look as she rise a eyebrow. Shadow then gave her a small, quick smile which scared her as she understood.

"Oh no. You knew, didn't you... from the day you saw me in this form right?" She says with a upset tone as she places both hands on her waist. Shadow simply nods as Yugi was now more nervous. Sonic then asked with a wondering look: "About that... where is Ichigo-san? She's like always with Yugi, right?"

Everyone gave him a sweat drop as they lowered their heads. Mew Ichigo then responded with a annoyed face: "I hate to do this because I can't, but I suppose I should."

This made Sonic more confused until Mew Ichigo held on her Mew Pendant as she began to glow in a pink light. It quickly faded as she became normal Ichigo Momomiya again. This surprised the blue speed devil very much with a open mouth. Ichigo then said with a annoyed look at him and then on Shadow: "Yeah, I know... surprising. Are you happy now?"

Shadow nudged his shoulders if he wanted that. Sonic was still more amazed by what happened; to believe he didn't see Ichigo as the same Mew Mew who help him, Shadow, Yugi, Judai and his friends against that fight for the Chaos Emerald. He says with his trademark smile: "So cool! I'll try my best to keep this secret between us... but I can't promise if Amy ask about this. She'll act like your new girlfriend with Cream beside her."

This made Ichigo to giggle by how weird that was, but cute too. She knew Sonic was a good guy to trust, but she just can't keep up telling others about her secret. It's bad enough Mint is calling her the teller of the team, but she does everyday at work.

"So... how did you guys found us? We were very luck you two show up when we needed to." Yugi asks to his two hedgehog friends as they look at each other. Ichigo also adds with that: "Yeah. We were even, but neither me nor Yugi-kun never fought ghosts so it was hard for us."

"Well... we were also lucky to find you guys too." Sonic says with smile which surprise Yugi, Ichigo and the resting-up Danny with wide eyes. Shadow touches his face of annoyance as he explains to them: "Tails found a new emerald around here. Sonic said he'll find it and ask me to help him. Can't promise him nor his friends I will give them that one, but even so... it would be fun if we fought Eggman. Instead, this got to be a very great day than I thought."

Both Yugi and Ichigo gave open mouth, surprised faces on them. They couldn't believe it that they were very lucky that they arrive just as they needed too. They were too shocked to ask them anything else besides that for a while as Danny got back his strength.

"Alright. Now that I feel better and we got this all cover up, let's go after Vlad. If I know him, he must have that emerald thing. But the question is why does he want to do with it." Danny says as he stretch a bit. Both Sonic and Shadow immediately said in union: "Chaos Control!"

"Chaos Control? What's that?" He asks as both hedgehogs were very serious. Yugi answers for them: "It's the power of the Chaos Emeralds. It either teleports anything or anyone to anywhere or freezes time for a few seconds or more. It also amplifiers the powers and abilities of the holder to a new level. That's all I know so far.

"Hmm... that must be how he's going after Clockwork. A year back before he went missing or dead, he stole a map of mines that shows the whole Ghost World. Clockwork's location is hard to get, even with the map. He must have memorizes most of it and will try to teleport their. We can't let him do that or the whole world is doom." Danny says with a worry, nervous face as he smacks his fist again. He then took out his cellphone and quickly began dialing a number as he put it on his ear.

"Hey Jazz, it's me. I kinda mess up a bit, but right now I need to know where Vlad lives in Tokyo. Anything might work. Hurry because the whole world will not live!" He says with a calm, to a nervous voice. Yugi was a bit curious and concern about Danny's worry.

"Okay. Okay. Okay. Thanks Jazz and I'll be back home soon. Alright, thanks." Danny says as he hangs up and puts away his phone. He turn to the group and says with a small smirk: "I got him. He lives away from town, but close enough to arrive. On a abandoned properly he bought a 2 weeks from now. Let's go!"

Everyone agree as they match to Vlad's hideout, but the only problem was it's to far from them to walk. Sonic then said with an annoyed expression: "Can we do this, the faster way?"

Everyone was a little rattle about it, but they agree. Yugi holds Ichigo around which made her to blush. He went _**DRAGON SPEED BUSRT ATTACK**_ mode to go fast. Both Sonic and Shadow grab on Danny's hands as they went super sonic with him being drag to death like Judai was.

"_This is very, very, VERY awful!_" Danny shouts in his head as him and everyone go where Vlad is to stop him. Now the second round will commence!

* * *

_**Commercial Break: (This I got from the Bakugan Battle Brawlers series which I do not own!**_

_**Danny: We got to hurry and stop Vlad... before I THROW UP!**_

_**Shadow: Don't you dare throw up on me! And we will and make him suffer for doing these deeds!**_

* * *

**A hour later****... at the far corner of Tokyo in the forest:**

Yugi, Ichigo, Sonic, Shadow and the throwing up Danny were now hiking up to where Vlad's hideout is. They stop when they reach the dark forest and that Danny was about to pass out too. They soon left the forest as they encounter a huge, HUGE mansion in front of them... with its own Football field!

"Oh my god... Vlad build a perfect replication of his mansion in Wisconsin. So uncool, but so easy now to find him." Danny says with an astonish tone and expression as he gasp of the shock. Everyone else were amazed by the large, well-build palace he created.

"Well... let's not wait too long, let's say hi to Vladdy. I'm Going Ghost!" Danny shouts as the blue-white rings appear again and transform him to his Phantom form. Everyone else nodded as both Yugi and Ichigo shouted as they activate their transforming items: "RIGHT! Millennium Puzzle Activate/Mew Mew Strawberry... Metamorphose!"

With the shining glow of both separate lights, Yugi became Yami Yugi with his Dragon Sword on his right hand with Ichigo became Mew Ichigo with her Strawberry Bell right beside her partner. All 5 were ready as Danny says while holding up his hand: "Now... I know this is weird, but two of you hold on me while the other two hold on the others. I'm going sneaky."

It sounded a bit odd, but they agree as Yami Yugi hold on Danny with Mew Ichigo on his. Sonic did the same as Shadow holds on his rival's hand with a upset look. Danny smiles as he concentrates as everyone went invisible and then intangible as Danny take flight with everyone still holding their grip on him. He fly with everyone right toward Vlad's mansion and change direction right toward the floor. In their surprise except Danny, they arrive in a secret lab with a large arc like hexagram portal on the other side of the side of the wall.

"Oh man, I should have guess Vlad would change locations before his plan would have backfire but also his portal too. Not bad in his part, for once." Danny says with a smirk as he places his hand on his chin. Yami Yugi and Mew Ichigo look around and give a stun look like they were in a madman's evil lab of death and doom.

"So that Ghost Portal you told us about is that thing. Seems like one of Eggman's crazy devices." Sonic says as Danny nods. He explains to them about it: "Yup! The Ghost Portal is one and the most easiest ways to enter the Ghost World. My parents were fixing our own Ghost Portal, by which I won't explain how it got destroy... which was my doing. Plus, they're working on another one here."

"So that's what they're working on." Both Yami Yugi and Mew Ichigo says at the same time. Danny nods as he says with a smile: "They want to test out the theory of two portals being active on two sides of the world. Other than changing the filler before it explodes to nothing, they say it's important to pull something like that."

"impressive, if not weird and reckless. So, this Vlad would know we're already here?" Shadow asks as Sonic look around the place with no other sign of life. Danny didn't respond as he look around and finally shouts with both hands on each side of his mouth: "Hey Vladdy! I know you're hiding so stop being a chicken and fight me. I won't let you escape."

"Oh Daniel, I don't need to escape if you can't stop me." Vlad's voice responds through echos of the room until the Vampire-like ghost appear in front of them. He had his arms cross with his evil smile on him too. He was holding a white cat that hiss on Danny.

"Nice entrance, know a exit one too and what's with the cat?" Danny says with a small smirk as he stands on his battle pose.

"This is Maddie the Second, my third most lovely beauty of my life... until you and your fat and stupid father took two of my first loves away. Sick him my love, sherd Daniel!" Vlad says and commands his cat as it jumps off him and charges to attack Danny. He went invisible as he move a few inches from the left as the cat landed without hitting the target. Danny went visible as he grab the cat and turn her invisible and intangible as he toss her up to the floor.

"And there goes three. She'll be stuck between on and in the floor. I hope she doesn't die of loneliness like you." He says in a small banter which made Mew Ichigo giggle. She might be a cat lover, but she also hates bad kitties too.

Vlad simply grin angrily as his hands were glowing from his ghost energy. Danny then said with a serious look with everyone beside him: "Give up Vlad! I won't let you leave and go after Clockwork using that Chaos Emerald."

"Oh, you mean this little thing. For how beautiful it is to collect, its powers are greater than anything else. I will use it to quickly reach myself to my ultimate goal of being invincible! And you will not stop me." Vlad responds as he holds up a white Chaos Emerald on his hand. Both Sonic and Shadow got serious when they saw it. Yami Yugi and Mew Ichigo got worry by the looks of things, but they have to stop him.

"Like I just said, you won't get pass me or my friends. It's still a outnumber situation for you, Plasmius. 5 against 1 are plenty enough to finish you off and to make sure you won't be able to move for weeks... months if possible. Let's end this!" Danny shouts as he proves his point, but it was a dreadful choice as his Ghost Senses went off. Just then the floor began cracking as giant vines came out and attack them. The 5 heroes move out of the way in time just as a blue ghost ray when at them. Danny sense it coming as he puts up his ghost shield to protect them.

"Let me guess... more villains of yours?" Yami Yugi says in a funny way as he points where Vlad was. On the right, was a giant green/dark green monster like chicken head freak with red eyes and it's like a giant vine/weed like creature. On the left, there were what it seems to be two female ghosts. One was a harem woman with red pupil eyes and long black hair wearing a blue illumination dress. The other was a shadow-like creature with red eyes with a pointy, up-right hair style.

"Oh man! It's bad enough to see Desiree and even Spectra, but Undergrowth too! You said he was doing something else." Danny says in panic to not only face one or two, but three more ghosts especially to face the evil green-thumb ghost.

"I did say that... but I didn't say he wasn't working for me. Undergrowth is making me a patch... of his children that he can grow and even promise him he can rule this half of the world in return. Spectra here was putting misery upon some of my former business partners to not only gain my businesses back but also increase her powers. Desiree was also doing the same by making my former partners gain wishes, but they backfire as you know. I made my own wish... but I'm not sure if it work because she hasn't told me nothing." Vlad says his long explanation as he stares at the ghost genie who was looking at the other way, very nervous about something. Danny notices that as he smiles evilly as he knows what backfire for his hated enemy.

"Now then... destroy these fools before..." Vlad was saying until Undergrowth interrupted him: "I will, but I get to kill the ghost child for making me suffer the last time we fought. He must pay for taking my children away from me."

"Fine! Fine. You will deal with..." Vlad was saying again until Desiree interrupted him too: "But you must also promise me to make all of those human's wishes here to suffer, master."

"That too. But I was saying..." Vlad was saying for the third time until Penelope Spectra interrupted him too: "I also need to place more misery on this humans plus I need a new body. Could I have that girl with pink hair?"

Mew Ichigo gulp her in fear of that. Vlad was now too annoyed as he started arguing them. This gave Danny a chance to charge at the distracted Plasmius. He took flight and was about to send a powerful, glowing ghost fast fist at him until a new ghost ray hit Phantom which pushed him back to everyone else. His head was dizzy as he barely got up to see something even worse than Undergrowth. It was the black armor, purple flame cape, helmet green-eyed ghost known as the Fright Knight with his evil ghost sword, Soul Shredder on his hand. Vlad looked around in surprise himself, but made sure he looked calm like he planned that.

"The Fright Knight too! What the heck is that even possible! Like I recall, that walking suit of armor ghost only works for anyone who is stronger than him. And who else did you brought, Walker or the Lunch Lady Ghost or even the Box Ghost himself" Danny says as he points his finger at Plasmius. He knows by that from how the Halloween Ghost only work for one ghost and that was the former Ghost King, Pariah Dark.

"Dear God no! That annoying Box Ghost would annoy me. Besides, Walker was busy doing something. And about your question, it's very simply. I asked of him to help me, which was not easy because he kept saying no for one million times... until I told him I can become stronger than him. So... he wants to see if that happens." Vlad responds which made Danny to opened up his mouth in shock. Fright Knight also adds in his poetic tone: "That's correct. If this fool believes he can surpass myself, then it is only fitting to see if what he says it true to word."

"That's... just wrong in all possible ways." Phantom says with a very upset look. Vlad got more annoyed as he and Fright Knight went invisible and intangible as they went down. Danny got worry as he looked around but was distracted with Undergrowth trying to pound him. Everyone else were occupied by the power-up Desiree and Spectra as they fire multiple ghost rays.

"_Damn! Danny didn't gave us time to tell us nothing about these ghost villains or that new one. How can we deal with them all?_" Yami Yugi was thinking to himself as he plans for something. Just then Vlad and the Fright Knight appear again in front of his Ghost Portal as It activates and opens up. The Halloween ghost went inside first as Vlad turned to see Danny, face-to-face.

"Well Daniel, I'll be back soon when I surpass all ghosts in this world and rule the Earth! See you then." The evil Plasmius says as he waves good-bye and enter the portal. Danny grit his teeth as he fires a direct freeze ghost ray at Undergrowth. He barely dodge as most of the ice froze him which stop him.

"Okay... new plan! Me and Yugi will go after Vlad and Fright Knight while you guys handle those two losers and Undergrowth." Danny says as he goes to the portal with Yami Yugi behind him. Shadow then responded with a sarcastic tone: "Sure, and how are we going to deal with them without no knowledge of their weakness."

Danny had to stop forgetting that important part. He then took out the Fenton Thermos and tossed it to Mew Ichigo who caught it with ease.

"Press the button and open the holder up to use it. Point it right at them and don't let the beam overwhelm you. As for those three, Desiree is dangerous who has the power to grant wishes...which backfires very hard. Spectra has the power and the means to make anyone misery to make her stronger. Those two are easy to avoid now, but Undergrowth is a different story. You guys have to either freeze him to suck him in or... burn him with fire which I haven't gotten the time to test that theory. And one more thing, I need Yugi because the Fright Knight makes all of them to weaklings. Trust me on that." Danny explains what he need to say to the Mew Mew and the two hedgehogs. They all nodded as they got it.

"Yugi, let's head out before Vlad escapes." Danny says as the Dragon Knight smile. The two ran to the portal and jumped through it. Mew Ichigo says in thought as she, Sonic and Shadow get ready to fight: "_Be careful, Yugi-kun. Come back safe with Danny._"

Both Yami Yugi and Danny arrive at the green, floating dimension that is the Ghost Zone. Yami Yugi look around the whole, eerie place as he says with a calm expression: "Well... I've seen better. The Shadow Realm is much more darker than this place. I prefer here than there."

"Really? I think this place is already dangerous to have a small walk without getting caught by Walker or his men. Anyway, I spotted Vlad and his minion knight." Danny says as he points where Plasmius and Fright Knight are. Before Danny could flight at full speed to ram them over, Vlad hold up the Chaos Emerald and use _**CHAOS CONTROL**_ to teleport somewhere else. The Ghost Boy hero had to stop immediately as he failed and that the Fright Knight to know he was there.

"It was futile to stop us Ghost Child. You nor your human friend can stop us now. Besides, you won't be able to do anything before I behead you two." Fright Knight said as he grab onto his sword and charge at Danny. It was pointless to go intangible because he can't here in his Phantom ghost form or even put up a shield. Luckily, Yami Yugi quickly acted as he interrupted the Halloween Ghost's sword with his own. They were in a stalemate which surprised Danny on how strong Yugi is.

"Amazing to believe a human like you could counter my Soul Shredder with that little sword of yours. I am truly impress, but it won't last." Fright Knight spoke as he pushed Yami Yugi back and fire his purple sphere form ghost ray at him. The tri-color hero had to act fast and so he did.

"_**DRAGON SLICE ATTACK!**_" Yami Yugi shouts as he swings and fires his golden, crescent attack to counter the ghost blast. Both attack cancel each other out as the Fright Knight charge through it and try to strike Yami Yugi until Danny unleashes a quick _**GHOSTLY WAIL**_ at him. Fright Knight didn't saw it coming as the attack pushed him backwards as he tried to gain faction.

"Yugi-san, be very careful against the Fright Knight. Not only is he stronger, faster and powerful than either me or Vlad, but his sword can send anyone it slashes to another dimension where you confront your worse dream. One of my friends, Tucker, had a horrible experience when it happen to him." Danny says to his comrade knight as they stare down at the ghost knight coming back for more. Both move away so they can distant themselves from him.

"That sounds horrible. I so don't want to confront my nightmares. So, how do we stop him?" Yami Yugi ask as he and Danny got closer again. He was still very worry as he responded: "Do you happen to have a pumpkin with you?"

"Sadly no... which means we're doom right." The young Dragon Knight responds as Danny agrees. They needed a plan that might put the Fright Knight on ice for a long while which got Danny an idea that will help them!

"Yugi-san, distract Fright Knight as long as you can. I got a big plan for him!" Danny says with a smirk as the tri-color hero agrees. Danny flies away as Yami Yugi charges at the Halloween Ghost head-on! He dodge the Dragon Sword's attack as he swings his own blade. Yami Yugi quickly activates _**DRAGON SPEED BURST ATTACK**_ to dodge the slash before it hits him, but Fright Knight quickly moves next to him as he sends a powerful fist at the Dragon Knight's face. He was sent back very far by it's incredible force.

"You deed show some back bone to fight me, human... but no one, human nor ghost alike cannot defeat me." Fright Knight said as he was sure he won and was about to deal with Danny, until he heard something moving. He turn to see in surprise Yami Yugi up as he fires a quick _**DRAGON SLICE ATTACK**_ and hits him.

"Impossible, how can you still be conscious after my punch?" The ghost knight asked in shock with no injuries as the Dragon Knight was breathing heavy from the attack. It did hurt him a lot, but it will take more than that to defeat him. He responds with a weak smile: "That hurt, but I won't lose to that."

The Fright Knight was impressed, for once. He is truly going to enjoy this as he slowly floats towards him. Yami Yugi was holding steady on the Dragon Sword as this won't be easy, until he saw Danny on top of the ghost knight. He and his ghost duplicate concentrate to create large energy of a Ghost Ray that form in a shape of large. They then used their Cryokinesis powers to cover it a blue aura around it to create like water balloon.

Danny, without taking his chances, threw the orb like ghost attack right at the Fright Knight who sense it coming at him. Before he could fire a Ghost Ray from his Soul Shredder, Yami Yugi throws the Dragon Sword in its harpoon launch and take hold on his sword and take it from his hands. The Fright Knight was unable to grab it back as Danny's new attack hit him as it surrounded him and began to freeze him and the orb itself. The attack froze the Spirit of Halloween as he was unable to move or break through it. Yami Yugi was amazed by Danny's quick thinking as the Ghost Boy floated next to him.

"Amazing thinking Danny-san, and you better do something about this." The tri-color hair hero says as he gives him the Soul Shredder. Danny place his hand around his chin to think what he should do with it. Then the idea hit him as he threw it very far from here to whatever it might land. He then floated to the frozen Fright Knight as he kicks his small frozen prison to another direction far from his sword. The Fright Knight groan of rage as he send far away.

"I had no idea what to do, so I toss them away. I'm sure he'll break free in a few weeks, or months and come after me again." Danny says to his good friend which give the Dragon Hero a small sweat drop. He then asked him with a show-off smile: "Anyway, what do think of that new trick, I was practicing that new move for a long while and master it, but I have no idea what to call it. What do you think of Chill Bomb or Ice Grenade?"

"Not so much clever or good for that technique. What about Freeze Ball?" Yami Yugi says which surprise Danny. He smiles and says with a thumbs up: "_**FREEZE BALL**_? Nice one Yugi! I like the name, it brings a frozen personality into it."

"Thought you might like it. Anyway, let's go after Vlad before he achieves his plan. Lead the way Danny." Yami Yugi says with a smile, then to a serious face as he and Danny go after Vlad using the Ghost Boy's shortcut.

**Elsewhere****... at Vlad's second mansion: **

Things were getting bad in the rest of the heroes side. Mew Ichigo, Sonic and Shadow were pushed back in force to the upper side of the mansion as the Mew Heroine fought the two female ghost villains while the two hedgehogs fought the giant weed ghost.

Mew Ichigo wasn't doing so good against both Desiree and Spectra who are power-up. Even with her Mew Rose Bell weapon, she wasn't doing any damage or any hit on them without winning. She was almost at her limit and doing her best to survive. She was pushed back by multiple Ghost Rays.

"Man! I can't keep this up and I got nothing left to use to win this fight." She says as she slowly gets up as her two opponents were ready to end this. The Mew Leader finally says with a exhausted tone as she hold the Fenton Thermos: "Darn... I wish I could put them in here right now."

"Is that you wish you want." Desiree says which surprise the Mew Heroine. Then Spectra shouted in shock: "What are you doing? Don't make any wishes right now!"

"I can't help it. Any wish anyone wants to grant, I must make it so." The ghost genie says with a calm expression. This rise a eyebrow from the Mew Heroine as she asks: "So... if I ask you, in wish form, for you and the other one to be suck in the thermos, you'll grant it?"

"Sadly so. It's my curse and I can't stop it even if I can't. Wait... you're not going to grant that wish... right?" Desiree says in a surprise, frighten tone which a fake smile. Mew Ichigo smiles as she shouts in a show-off tone: "Then let's grant it! I wish both of you were trap in the Fenton Thermos right now!"

"So you have wished it, so it shall be. And... Oh poopy!" Desiree says as the Mew Mew's wish is granted as both her and Spectra were sucked inside the Fenton Thermos, shouting of being trap in there. Mew Ichigo sighs as she drops on her bottom and says with a small smile: "Can't believe that was easier than I thought."

Meanwhile, both Sonic and Shadow weren't also doing so well against Undergrowth. They keep cutting and slashing off those vines and mutant plants with their Spinning Attacks and Homing Attacks as much as they can including the plant monster ghost, but it and his plants keeps regenerating every time they strike him. Both hedgehogs were running out of energy as Undergrowth has them. They were both having each others' backs as they were surrounded.

"Time for my children to eat you two up, ugly hedgehogs." He says as more plants appear around them. This look bad as Sonic try to find a way to beat them, until he had an idea that might work! He turns to Shadow and says with a smirk: "Say Shadow, I was wondering if you have that Flame Ring that Chris made for both of us?"

Shadow gave him a smirk as he took out a wrist size ring that had a red jewel on it. Sonic smirks back as he takes out his own as both wear it on their right hand's wrist. Undergrowth was a little curious about that little jewelry they have on, which he will regret.

"Let's do it!" Both hedgehogs shouts as they enter ball, spin form as they continue spinning until their Flame Rings activate which turn them to spinning fire balls. Undergrowth got scared as he took one step back as both hedgehogs charge at him. They burned through the whole army of plants as they strike the plant monster ghost head-on as he was on fire. He screams as he is weaken by both ice and fire. The disadvantage has just pass away from the three heroes.

**Elsewhere****... back inside the Ghost World:**

Both Danny and Yami Yugi arrive at a giant clock filled citadel, very purple and scary looking too. Danny explains this is Clockwork's place as he stays there for like the whole time. They enter by intangibility from Danny as the inside was like the inside of a clock which was cool in Yugi's opinion. They immediately cross paths with Vlad who is now wearing a weird-looking medallion.

"Well Daniel, I'm surprise you got here so fast. You must have found a way to defeat or put the Fright Knight in ice with your other powers. However, it is now too late to stop me as I have the Time Medallion on." He says with a smirk as he is floating on mid-air. This made Danny very more angry by the look of things.

"What's with that Time Medallion Plasmius call it?" Yami Yugi asks as whatever that do, must be bad. Danny then answered as he didn't stop looking at his nemesis: "The Time Medallion might not look like much, but it's very dangerous and a weakness for Clockwork if he does show up. As long as Vlad has it around him, he's immune to Clockwork's powers completely. I know, I've used it myself. But what really worries me is why he's not here, but I'm sure if he was, this wouldn't be happening."

"He must have chicken out by what I'm planning, my new power of the ultimate ghost!" Vlad says as he starts laughing evilly. Danny clings his fist harder as he demands to him: "Vlad! What do you want? It isn't Clockwork's secrets or that medallion? TELL ME!"

"Oh Daniel... no, it's something he's keeping here. A special item that you used to own, another Fenton Thermos which has a ghost unlike any time! Maybe more stronger than Pariah Dark and you know all too well." He says with a evil grin which scare Danny. He started trembling in fear and getting more angry. Yami Yugi was more worried for his friend.

"Vlad... YOU'RE A FOOL! How the heck did you found about him? I demand it!" Danny shouts in fear as he fires a Ghost Ray. Vlad puts up a Ghost Shield in a form of a wall as the attack is block. He slowly says with the same face as he reveals a huge, purple ring on his index finger: "I got some detail from some minions I made sure they spy on Clockwork and yourself. I've knew about his existence for a long time and now I will absorb him inside of me using this device I created, the Master-Absorption Ring."

"Danny... what's he talking about? What ghost is trap there?" Yami Yugi asks his friend as Danny look the other way to show his fear. Vlad then said with a small smile: "You should tell him Daniel. If you won't, I will."

Danny was very quiet as he became more scared. He knew if he told Yugi, he wouldn't like it; he doesn't like it either. Vlad was about to say, until Danny finally spoke up: "Alright! Yugi... the ghost that is trap there... is me, a alternative future self of me; evil and fear in his time. He was created when my ghost half fused with Vlad's to create a monster that couldn't be stop. I was lucky to stop him, but the nightmare of him hasn't change so much. Sometimes, I'm scared about of what if he escapes the thermos and kills everyone I love and care about to make me into him. I'm... afraid if he returns. That's why I can't let Vlad release him."

Yami Yugi was very calm about this news as Danny was still trembling of fear. He finally says with a smile: "Don't worry Danny-say, I understand about that."

This surprise Danny a lot as the Dragon Knight continues saying: "I've been in the same shoes like yourself. I'm scared for the ''what if'' situation. I wouldn't be able to handle that, but you can't be scared about that. As long as you have everyone that is with you and beside you, we'll defeat that evil you if he does come out. Believe me, the power of bonds is stronger than hatred or even the future itself."

This made Danny to smile a little to think his good friend understands how he's going through. He nods as the trembling stop and gets serious as they both stare at Vlad. He says to him: "Thanks Yugi, I'm glad we're friends."

Yami Yugi agrees on that as the two of them are friends. Vlad got annoyed as he finally said as he pointed his finger to a Fenton Thermos from afar: "While you two comrades were talking, I found what I was looking for. If you don't mind, I have a power-up that must be complete."

"Screw you Vlad! We won't let you release him or even absorb him! For the future I promise that won't exist, I will prevent you and kick your butt to next week, literally!" Danny shouts as he creates 4 ghost duplicates. Yami Yugi agrees as he shouts to form a hand seal: "I double agree on that; we will stop you! _**DRAGON SHADOW CLONE JUSTU!**_"

The Dragon Knight creates 7 Dragon Clones on his side. Vlad wasn't impressed as he creates 10 ghost duplicates of himself as they all run towards the thermos. Yugi, Danny and their clones also ran for it as they all clashed. All Danny Phantoms unleashes barrages of Ghost Rays, but all of Vlad and his Team Plasmius fire their own to counter. While the ceasefire, Yami Yugi and his Dragon Clones fire their DRAGON STYLE: FIRE DRAGON JUSTU at Vlad. His duplicates took the hit as Plasmius ran towards the Thermos. He even fire a Ghost Twister which hit Danny's ghost duplicates as the real one was spared.

"You're about to lose the greatest defeat in your life Daniel!" Vlad shouts with a crazy grin as he is about to reach it, until Danny unleashes a quick burst of a _**GHOSTLY WAIL**_ as Yami Yugi combines it with a _**DRAGON SLICE ATTACK**_! Both attacks hit Vlad as he send flying to the wall, hard.

"Denied Vladdy!" Danny says with cheerful face as he really knock him out. However, it wasn't true as Plasmius quick emerged back on his feet. Both heroes were glaring at him as he gives a ''no-no'' finger as he assumed his chase. Both heroes ran after him, but they aren't going to make it. Vlad shouts as he was about to have it: "I win Daniel! You're about to go in..."

"Time out." A new voice spoke as it interrupted Vlad's words and froze the vampire-like ghost on his tracks, except Yami Yugi and Danny who stop. The tri-color hero then said with a surprise look as he looked at his watch: "How is Vlad frozen and my watch stopped too? How's this possible."

"That would be my doing." The same voice spoke as it surprise Yami Yugi again. Danny was very calm as he looked up to see violet cloaked ghost with a pale face and a large scythe-like staff descending to them. Yami Yugi then said with a little calm expression: "So... is he your friend.

"Yup. What's up Clockwork. Nice to see you again." Danny says to his old, very old ally as he was a adult to a old man. This surprise Yami Yugi a lot to see that. Then he said as he changed into a child form of himself: "The same goes to me as well, Phantom."

Danny smiles to hear that from him. Yami Yugi still look around as he finally says: "Danny didn't say anything about your powers, but I think I know them by what you did to Vlad. You can control not only time, but space too right?"

"I knew you were going to say that. As some as brighter than Daniel, you guess very quickly for a human but also as a young Dragon Knight, Yugi Mutou... or Yami Yugi should be proper in this form." Clockwork says calm with a small smirk as he changes back to his adult form. The young Dragon Knight smirked back as he knew he was going to say that while Danny gave the time ghost a glare.

"But wait. How was it that you were able to freeze time, including Vlad who was wearing one of your Time Medallions?" Danny asks as it a weird thing. Clockwork changed form to a old man form as he pointed his staff to a medallion on the floor where Vlad hit.

"I should thank you and Yugi for striking Plasmius hard enough that it hit the rope around the medallion which drop it." He said as he changed to his child form. Danny and Yami Yugi were glad that they did it, with pure luck of course. Then Danny said with his arms folded up: "Another thing is why weren't you here when Vlad showed up? You like, never leave here unless it was a great danger."

Clockwork didn't respond as he change back to his adult form. Danny finally says with a bigger glare at him: "You knew, didn't you. We were doing your dirty work to get rid of him before he unleashes the apocalypse on us!"

"Yes, but I knew you would fight Vlad as it is your job to do so. It wouldn't be fun if you didn't beat him... besides, I was prepare to enter if you fail." Clockwork says as he changes to a old man form. Danny smiles as it was very true. Then the time ghost floated to where the frozen Vlad was as he took out his ring device. He concentrate his power as it begin to rust as he snaps it to dust.

"It is best that he doesn't try this trick again." He says as he change to his child form as he floats back to the two heroes. Yami Yugi then said with a curious face: "Are you really Father Time himself? It never said he would be a ghost, so it's possible.

"Many ghost as refer me like so, but there are a few who themselves are also known as Father Time. I'm just one of two more you will meet as well as others who wield that power. Trust me on that." Clockwork says with a small wink as he change to his adult form.

"Clockwork, you better sent us back and keep that thing somewhere more safer than on a desk!" Danny says with an angry tone as he points back to the thermos. Clockwork nodded as he changed back to his old man form and said: "You sure you don't want to take the Chaos Emerald out first?"

"Not a good idea as a good friend told me it has the power of time and space too. We might set it off and Vlad is free again. We'll defeat him the old fashion way!" Yami Yugi points out and shouts in a heroic smile as Clockwork smiles back while he changes to his child form. Danny then said with a serious expression: "Plus... make sure you have this place protected at all times."

"Don't worry Daniel, I'll keep that in mind. For now, until we meet again, both of you. And Yugi, we will meet again sooner than you hope." Clockwork said with a serious look which made the Dragon Knight to gulp. He then raise his staff as the two heroes and the villain were teleported in a interesting pattern as a giant clock's big hand appears, which spins on its axies in a circle creating a swirling blue portal and the hand returns to the top as it disappears. Clockwork looks back to his giant screen as he thinks to himself: "Y_ugi Mutou... he does have his father's eyes and his mother's face. He might be still a rookie, but he's a faster learner than I expected him to be. Let's see what else Danny learns from him._"

**Back in the real world****... inside Vlad's second mansion: **

A flash of blue light appeared around Vlad's damage lab as Danny, Yami Yugi and Plasmius returned back as they heard Clockwork's voice again: "Time in."

Then time started back on as Vlad moves again, but ended up hitting the way. Yami Yugi says in thought in amaze: "_Danny sure has a powerful ally by his side. Can't wait to meet the others he told me about._"

Vlad was rubbing his face in pain. He looked around in shock that he's back, and then saw in shock that Danny fire a Ghost Ray at Vlad's portal as it was destroyed.

"Vlad, it's over. You can't beat Clockwork without the Time Medallion, he would trash you to dust. Or you can't return back without your Ghost Portal. It's GAME OVER... so give up!" Danny says with a demanding tone as he and Yami Yugi were ready for any trick he might pull. Plasmius was overwhelmed to hear that which made him angry. He did fail. Even with the Chaos Emerald, Clockwork would grab it away from him before he even gets the chance to use it. Even so, he will not submit to anyone, including Danny.

"I will NEVER submit, that includes you too Daniel! I never lose and I will never lose against you, anyone or anything!" He responds as his hands were shaking of rage. Danny smirks which makes him rise a eyebrow.

"It's funny actually. You did lost something that made you proud... other than the whole Packers deal. Something that will destroy you." Danny said which made Yami Yugi curious. Vlad that shouted in demand: "What? I demand you! WHAT?"

"While you were gone or maybe if you got back and grant a wish from Desiree... you lost MasterSoft, from Bill Gates who rename it again into Microsoft!" Danny says with a big grin which surprise the Dragon Knight. The Wisconsin Ghost looked in completely shock like he first heard he lost Maddie to Jack or if he had cancer.

He recalled a few weeks back that Gates call him for something he was unable to finish explaining because he was busy. He recalled he was giggling which made him curious. Then the whole time he demanded that ghost genie if his wish to have the Packers came true or not, she made a excuse as she ran away. Now he knows what had happen... he lost his biggest company!

(For all those who are fans of TeamFourStar DBZ the Abridged Series and watched episode 18 like myself, then get ready for the loudest scream for Volume 1!)

Vlad began to twitch one of his eyes then to the other and his face too as he gritted his teeth like he was about to break them. But didn't as he raise his arms up and shouted as loud as he can! His red eyes went all demonic glow as his shouting unleashed a powerful ghost pulse shield which grew the more he shouted.

"Oh my god! I didn't thought he would go all psycho on us." Danny says to Yami Yugi as both were putting their hands over their eyes to block the screams of Vlad's rage that went through the whole mansion as Mew Ichigo, Sonic and Shadow were protecting their ears from the screams. They have just suck the remains of Undergrowth as they heard the screaming.

It went pass the whole forest to where Dark Leader Dragon was watching from a distance. He says with a annoyed face as he was blocking his eyes too: "What the hell is that sound. I better watch that fight in a long distance back to my base before I lose my mind."

He left as the screams continue its course to whole of Tokyo where Seto Kaiba was working on the contraction of the Kaiba Dome. He and Mokuba were telling the workers what they needed to do until the screams of Plasmius hit them.

"What in the world is that annoying screaming? Is it Jonouchi, if so... I am kicking him out of my tournament!" He shouts in rage if this is the doing of the stupid, and annoying blond headed duelist he hates, a lot! But it wasn't as he, Honda and Anzu were also running away from the screaming.

The screams went pass Domino and all of Asia as it hits the mysterious black haired, onyx eyes man we saw in Chapter/Episode 2 (not Sasuke nor Itachi!). He heard the annoying screaming as he calmly said as he took out large earphones and put them on him as he continued walking: "… It seems someone not having a great day. Sucks to be him/her."

The screams even broke out of time as it reaches the future of Neo Domino City as Yusei Fudo was hanging out with his friends until the screams appear to ruin everyone's day.

"What the heck is that! It sounds even worser than Jack when he sings." Yusei says as everyone, except the mighty Jack Atlas himself. He shouts of anger: "WHAT? Impossible... I, Jack Atlas, sings the greatest of all of you combine."

"Sure you do and I'm the rule of the sky. Not happening." Crow says in sarcasm which got the two to fight at it.

The screams themselves even broke through the theory of possible alternative timelines and worlds that hit the minds of Fanfiction great authors like Redwallfan2000. The world of Guardian Digimon where Ben Tennyson, Zoe Orimoto, Negi Springfield, Hinata Hyuga and Avatar Aang were resting up after their first victory of freeing the first Guard Digimon, MetalDiplomon the Guardian of the Sea! Negi needed rest after the injury he got from their battle against the other dimensional Dark Leader Dragon. They were taking a short break, just chilling out until they heard screaming from everywhere around them.

"Oh man... What in the world is that screaming about?" Ben asks as he and everyone else were covering their ears from the screaming. Zoe then said as she looked around them: "I don't see any explosions or fighting, so I guess it's something else."

"Maybe someone is having a bad day?" Both Aang and Negi said in union. Hinata added with them: "M-Must be true. No one would be screaming like that for nothing."

They all agree as the shocks even went to sntsbueno own fanfic, Dimensional Enemy as Kori, his men and Taiji-no were all covering their ears from the screaming.

"This is very annoying! I didn't expect someone's screaming would be heard from here." She says angrily as Kori nods in agreement.

The screams finally stop as all worlds said a ''Huh''. Back to DKR world, Vlad finally stops as he was breathing heavy with his whole body was burning up and his red eyes were still glowing of rage. Danny and Yami Yugi unplugged their ears off their hands as Vlad was very pissed looking at his nemesis.

"You... YOU UNGRATEFUL LITTLE BART! I WILL FREAKING KILL YOU!" He shouts as he had some drool on his mouth. Danny was very surprised as he slowly responded: "Dude, that wasn't my fault. It's your fault that..."

"I WILL... (BEEPING) MURDER YOU AND YOUR FRIEND UNTIL I GET CAN KILL YOU ALL OVER AGAIN! THEN I WILL KILL YOUR FAMILY AND THEN YOURS AND EVERYONE ELSE'S UNTIL THERE IS NO ONE LEFT EXCEPT ME! YOU HEAR ME DANIEL! I WANT YOU TO DIE!" Vlad shouted in anger again as he fires multiple ghost rays over and over right at Danny and Yami Yugi. The Ghost Boy quickly pull up a Ghost Shield to protect him and his friend from Plasmius reckless attacks.

"I think I really push Vlad's buttons for real. This is bad because now he REALLY is a nut-job, cheese-head crazy pants." Danny says as he puts more boost on his shields. Yami Yugi was worry too because he still possess the Chaos Emerald which means there's like no end to his power. Both him and Danny already lost a lot of energy from those fights today, so they only have like less than half left. They need a plan to defeat him, until he got it. He has one move, a new trick that might do it, but he needs a distraction.

"Danny-san, try to hold him off as much as you can. I'll pull something big to defeat Vlad for good!" Yami Yugi says to his ghost comrade as he nods. Danny pulls off his shield as he and the Dragon Knight move in separate directions away from Vlad's crazy Ghost Ray barrages.

"I'm going to take you down Vlad for good!" Danny says as he fires a one handed Ghost Stinger attack on him. Vlad dodges using intangibility as the small ghost rays stingers went pass him. He then turned back and fired two red Ghost Rays from his eyes, but they were bigger than usual from his rage. Danny pulls up a barrier, but it was pierce right through it and hits him. Danny was falling as Vlad creates another duplicate of himself as both fire 4 powerful Ghost Rays from their hands.

Danny had to reach fast as he used his Cryokinesis powers and fired two Ghost Freeze Rays from his eyes as they created a ice wall to block Vlad's attack. Danny spins in a small somersault as he lands on his feet. He then duplicated another him which somehow weakens him. He had to end it or wait for Yugi's plan to work as he notices the one and only standing behind Vlad from a distances as he creates his Dragon Clone.

"I won't let you interfere with my battle with Daniel!" Vlad shouts as he turn to unleashes a powerful and large Ghost Twister from his hand as surrounds Yami Yugi and his clone as it disappears. Yami Yugi seem to be unable to move as the wind current caught him and were slashing him little by little. Danny was shocked and then angry as he and his clone concentrate to form a giant, orb of a Ghost Ray energy blast and uses his Cryokinesis powers to place a blue aura around it like before.

"You'll pay Vlad as I send you my new attack, _**FREEZE BALL!**_" Danny shouts as he throws his new attack right at Plasmius. He immediately sees it coming as he forms a powerful, two-handed Ghost Ray blast of his own right at Danny's own attack. The clashed as Vlad uses more power from the Chaos Emerald to increase his attack's power and size. Danny barely could hold it as his clone disappear.

"Dang... I got no choice but use my last trick. _**GHOSTLY... WAIL!**_" Danny shouts as he unleashes his super-sonic, ghostly moaning shriek at the two clashing attacks to give more boost to his attack. It wasn't enough as both combine attacks exploded as Danny fell of over-exhaustion of his powers. He barely lands as Vlad was also hit, but not so much.

"Time to end this little game Daniel." He says as he slowly walks to a weaken Danny. Yami Yugi could only watch from a distance as he try to break free, but was unable too. He knew there was one way he can escape and defeat Vlad for good, but he needed to call upon its power which isn't easy. He says in thought in fear: "_No. I can't let Danny down... or anyone. I need... I need that power to save him. Please... lead me your power!_"

Then a strange feeling came over him as red aura of Chakra appeared and spread around his body as his teeth and nails grew sharp and his eyes changed into red, slitter pupils as he entered Yin-Yang Dragon's powers. He immediately uses it as he shouts. Vlad stops as he sees in shock that his shouting unleashes something similar to Danny's Ghostly Wail as it destroys his Ghost Twister.

"Impossible! How can a human be able to stand up against my power! I demand to know why are you helping Daniel get in my way!" Vlad shouts in rage as he back away in fear as Yami Yugi is looking at him with his red demon dragon eyes. He quickly disappear and reappear behind Plasmius as he unleashes a powerful kick at his stomach. The force sent Vlad back as he coughed up some blood as he noticed the annoying brat didn't try so hard.

"I'm the hero will help my friends and others out no matter who I face. I am the Dragon Knight, Yugi Mutou, and for the everyone I want to protect and love, I WILL DEFEAT YOU!" Yami Yugi chants in his Dragon Hero pose as he quickly charges at Vlad. He fires a Ghost Ray which the Dragon Knight dodges with ease. He fires more Ghost Rays, but the Dragon Hero dodges them all with ease.

"Why can't I hit you!" Vlad shouted of frustration as he missed every one of his attacks. Then Yami Yugi appeared behind him and shouted as he prepared to strike the stunned Plasmius: "Take my unstoppable fury! _**YIN-YANG COMBAT BARRAGES**_!"

Yami Yugi pulls unnoticeable and incredible fast barrages of fists and kicks right at Vlad as the vampire-like ghost was unable to protect himself or even dodge them by how fast they are. After like less than 20 strikes, the Yin-Yang Jinchuuriki sends a powerful kick as he forms a hand seal and shouts: "_**DRAGON SHADOW CLONE JUSTU!**_"

He creates and summons 20 Dragon Clones as they all immediately charge at him. All the clones strike Vlad as he fires as many Ghost Rays from his hands and eyes, but he was over power as he send flying. He success of floating on mid-air as he was more angry than before.

"You little brat! I'm going to crush you with my Chaos..." He was saying as he was pulling out the Chaos Emerald, until he couldn't feel it. He then slowly turned back and saw in shock to see Yami Yugi having it on his hand. He toss it to Danny as he grab with both hands. Vlad couldn't believe he not only inflect damage on him, but took the emerald that gave him power. He then fired a powerful Ghost Ray that hit all of him and his Dragon Clones.

"It's over Plasmius! Take the grand force of... _**GREAT BALL DRAGON RASENGAN!**_" Yami Yugi shouts as he and his last Dragon Clone emerge from the smoke as they form and create a new _**Dragon Rasengan**_, but bigger than a normal one as the two were carrying it while still being in mid-air. Danny was amazed that he can pull something that big like his _**FREEZE BALL**_ attack.

"You actually believe that will defeat me... while I am far away from you!" Vlad says with a evil laugh as he has his arms folded up. Yami Yugi smirks with his dragon, demon fangs which cause Vlad to rise a eyebrow. The Dragon Knight and his Dragon Clone used all of their force and threw the giant version of _**Dragon Rasengan **_right at Plasmius.

It shocked the vampire-like ghost as he was unprepared to dodge it. The giant ball then expended to form into become a long, shining blue/white outline dragon with the ball on the bottom. The Yin-Yang's aura was united with the attack as it grew stronger. Vlad only had time to put up a shield and turn himself both invisible and intangible for extra protection. Yami Yugi's new attack broke through the shield with ease as the Shape Transformation of _**GREAT BALL DRAGON RASENGAN**_ opens up its mouth on Vlad. Even though he was both invisible and intangible, he felt this one attack might actually hit him.

"Oh butter biscuits!" He shouts as the attack swallows him and explodes into both a wind and fire blast. Even though he was intangibility as well as invisible, Vlad was hit by Yugi's powerful attack as he sent flying and crashing to the wall as he went through it too, into pieces. Danny was astonished as he looked how Yami Yugi landed on his feet as the red aura left and he turned back to normal Yugi again.

"_Incredible. He was able to hurt Vlad while he was intangible and even put up a strong ghost shield too. To believe that's possible. Yugi... you are even as powerful than myself or even anyone I've met. It doesn't matter how strong the opponent is, you will win for saving everyone and giving hope to all._" Danny says in thought as he is sweating a bit and smiling on how amazing Yugi is. The young Dragon Knight knee down of exhaustion as he use up all of his power on that one attack.

"Amazing Yugi-san, you are just awesome!" Danny says as he turns back to his human form with his white-blue rings as he comes next to Yugi. The young Dragon Knight gives him a shaking thumbs up with a weak smile for their victory. Then they heard groaning as they turned to see Vlad getting up, but fell as he change back to his human form with his dark rings. He slams his fist as he says: "H-How... how could I lose to Daniel again and some kid. Why did I lost so horrible."

"Because you won't ever defeat me nor the people around me. Give up once and for all, Vlad!" Danny demands again to his rival-villain who grits his teeth. He holds up his finger and fire a thin Ghost Ray at them. Danny counters with a full hand Ghost Ray at it to cancel each other out.

"Crap and cool! I didn't thought you guys can use your ghost powers even in human form too." Yugi says with a surprising expression. Danny nods as he walks slowly to Vlad as well as Yugi.

"You will not capture me in your thermos, Daniel! I would rather die then surrender to you!" Vlad says as he tries to move, but was too tired to barely get up. It looks like Danny won, until a dark portal appear below Vlad that Yugi notice in shock. The portal began to sink him as he goes through it and disappeared along with it.

"What... what just happen to cheese-head? I never saw that move before." Danny says in shock and surprise his nemesis has escape again. Yugi grits his teeth in frustration as he responds: "He doesn't, that was Dark Leader Dragon's trick."

"Wait, the same villain you have to deal with?" Danny asks in surprise. He recall and remember that name from the first time he met him. Yugi slowly nods which worries both heroes very deeply. They knew what this mean, their enemies will soon be partners of evil.

After resting up and leaving the mansion, they met back with Sonic, Shadow and a normal Ichigo again as she hugs her heroic friend. Yugi was little astonished, but he smiled to see her too.

"So what happen to Vlad? And the Chaos Emerald?" Shadow asks as Danny take out the emerald and toss it to the black hedgehog. He says in a serious tone: "Vlad was beaten thanks to Yugi's unbelievable powers, but he escape by the help of that Dark Leader Dragon freak. Don't know what will happen next... but I do know enemies have a common problem and they will work together for that cause."

He turns to Yugi and says with a smiling face as he lift his cling fist to him: "Yugi-san, if those two jerks will work together which I'm sure, then we'll team up and defeat those jerks. From everything that has happen and even after a year of practice with my powers... I'm not strong enough to be in your league. So it's best we work as a team and fight those jerks with everyone else we know and might meet up with. It's best I don't fight alone anymore."

"I'm with you on that too. I might be strong, but I'll need a ghost expert too like yourself to defeat Plasmius and lizard breathe for good. Besides, we got Ichigo-san, Sonic, Shadow and a few others you know and another that will like you very much." Yugi responds with a smile as he give him a fist slap to each other. Both Sonic and Shadow agree as well as Ichigo as they know a team like them is better than anything. Yugi feels a little happy about this, but is worse about two things. The first is the danger that will come if those two sickos work together and the second is to summon forth his Tailed-Beast's powers without being a tight situation. Both him and Yami need to be ready for their next battle as they look up in the sky.

**Elsewhere****... at Dark L.E. Enterprise:**

Vlad appeared around a room of shadows as he was already weakened by his defeat by Danny and his annoying friend too. He then demanded very loudly: "Alright! Whoever save me, I am greatful but I demand to know who help me now or prepare to suffer."

"Oh! If that's the tone for saving you, then I should have left you there." A calm voice appears around him as a light appear from where Vlad was facing. It show Dark Leader Dragon on his chair as he smiles him. Masters was a little stunned to see a demonic thing like that. He then said with a demanding tone again: "Just who or what are you?"

"If everyone says that same question when they see me and I get a dollar for those times, I would be more richer than you are. Anyway, I am the Dark Lord of Darkness, Dark Leader Dragon, and I am here to offer you a job you will not refuse because it both benefit our problems." The Dark Lord says as he transforms into his human form. This also surprise Vlad, but what make him more surprise is this ''offer''.

"You're talking about Daniel and his friends, especially that annoying kid that defeated me right?" He answers with a evil smile as he folds up his arms. The demon dragon under human skin smiles as he responds correctly. He then said with a evil laugh: "That's right Vlad Masters. And together as comrades of darkness, we will rule this planet and destroy our nemesis once and for all!"

Vlad also joined up with the evil laugh as he made a new ally to rule everyone and destroy Danny Phantom for good! Now that Vlad is a Dark Lord to Dark Leader Dragon's army, how will Yugi and the rest deal with that. What other dangers are out there besides them or beyond? And how will Yugi be able to start controlling his Jinchuuriki powers like he should be? Only one way to find out...

**To be continued****… **

**(ENDING 2: The Afternoon of that Day (Ano Hi no Gogo in it's Japanese name) by Masami Okui from Yu-Gi-Oh! DM)**

Thank you for another great episode. I thank those who are helping me get this story notice and enjoy it. For those who love it, please review my story and give me your opinions or thoughts to it. The next episode... The Aliens return, but even more surprises! Ichigo gets sick again so Yugi tries to be her doctor/friend, but how will he do when he must be her friend other than something more to Masaya as well as the arrival of a new rival for Ichigo's heart and being her knight, the Blue Knight himself! How will the Dragon Knight deal with this... or how the heck does Naruto have to do with anything? Here's Ichigo, Yugi, Jonouchi, Erika, Masaya, Kish, Yami Yugi, the Blue Knight and Naruto for Today's Preview:

Ichigo: AH... CHU! I... hate being sick, again. I can't even fight as Mew Ichigo in this form or even stay focus.

Yugi: Don't worry Ichigo-san, I'm here to help you out. I'll just act like your doctor and make you better.

Ichigo: Thank you Yugi-kun... at least someone is that kind unlike Jonouchi!

Jonouchi: …Shut up! Not my fault that you're sick.

Erika: Umm... did we arrive at a bad time?

Yugi: Of course not Erika-san and... Masaya-san.

Masaya: Umm... yeah. Don't worry Momomiya-san, I'll stay beside you.

Ichigo: Oh Masaya-kun! You're the best!

**A few hours later:**

Kish: I will finally have Ichigo and no one will get in my way!

Yami Yugi: I won't let you take Ichigo-san without a fight.

Just then, a blur appear as he grabs on the unconscious Mew Ichigo.

Yami Yugi: What or who are you? Are you with the aliens too?

Kish: Not my day at all. To think the Blue Knight would appear again.

Yami Yugi: Blue Knight? That's so not cool copying my name in that form!

Blue Knight: I may no know you, but thank you for protecting Mew Ichigo. I'll take it from here.

Yami Yugi: No way! Ichigo is my friend and I will protect her no matter what! Next time in Yugioh! Dragon Knight Reborn: A Sick and Odd Day in the Life of Ichigo Momomiya! A New Rivalry Forms: The Dragon Knight and the Blue Knight!

Erika: Great, we need to take Ichigo to the hospital. Her fever just gotten higher.

Naruto: Why not take her to Hidden Leaf?

Yugi: Go idea... Naruto? What... How the heck did you just appear?

Naruto: You'll see in the conclusion and in the next Preview. For Ichigo's sake... remember to read, enjoy and review! You will love it!


	32. 31: The Life and Time of Ichigo Momomiya

Yu-Gi-Oh! : Dragon Knight Reborn!

_**Created by: DragonKnight15**_

**Disclaimer: This story is a copyright from me. I also may have used other plots from other authors. Almost all characters, objects, names, places, powers, moves, events, plots and weapons are not original worked. They were already made from other manga, anime and cartoon stories. They are also already copyrights that I do not own. This story is an anime story. P.S.****This story is also a crossover of other anime/cartoon stories like Naruto Shippuden, Bleach, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Sonic X plus other Sonic video game plots and characters, Danny Phantom, FullMetal Alchemist, Sailor Moon, Pok****émon**** and others more. Others like Doctor Who at the moment, later on. Later on this volume, I am using Erika Aoyama and Mew Erika from Redwallfan2000 from Fan as one of the other characters in this anime story. Ichigo Momomiya has also the name of "Tokadul" and she is 17 years old than 13 like in the anime. As Mew Ichigo, all of her Mew Mew attacks not only harm, effect or destroy a Chimera Anima, but anything or anyone. Even a hollow, a Dark Lord and a Chaos Lord****. ****This is not also a copy of either any "Dragon knight" or "Dragon Knights" stories, but it's weird that I never heard of them until now. It is my idea, even if the names of it are weird. Some characters will have, sometimes, a short written name. Like for example, Dark Leader Dragon= Dark LD, Ichigo Momomiya= Ichigo M. and so on. ****Most names are in their Japanese or English versions. If you don't get it, look at in the Internet.**** Note: Most Duel Monster card names will be in their English names. ****Also, most cards effects are change into their anime version.**

Hello Readers, this is episode 31 of the main arc of this volume, The Endless Fights: A new tournament, the ghost ruling, the snake of the shadows and the battles against all Darkness! Hope you love it! Have fun! And remember to review! **P.S. I do not own them all or any of them except this crossover story, so I wrote the band's or artist's name that wrote that song which I do not own again.**

**Attention readers****: I have just, somehow, have a Beta Reader active. Now for all those, besides my good friend Phoneixofdarkness92, can now give me a hand to improve any mistakes I make on all of my stories. I am looking for one who would love to work on this story. Please, a help from someone will improve my style to a new level. Anyway, hope you guys do help me!**

**Also, Phoneixofdarkness92 gave me a good advise from his last review. Most of you, mostly Danny Phantom fans, are wondering why most characters in that series, mostly Vlad, swear which is not DP series. The reason why is because I wanted to pull a Abridged Series trick on that scene. Because of this, I will make sure that most series don't swear while the others can. It is best for DKR. Sorry for making it so and I hope I don't lose my readers and fans because of so. Thank you. **

**Dear readers, it seems HurricaneGohan94 has given up on Shonen Jump: DBFN Shadow Wars fanfic. He has explain he will make a Rewrite of the fanfic, but later on. He says he has Writer's Block and hasn't gotten that many writers to continue the story, except me who does enjoy it. I was hoping you guys would like it too, but I was wrong and now that story is gone... for now. It really hurts my heart to not be reading that story. You all must be proud huh? Most of you anyway. Well... check out his other stories if you want to.**

* * *

**Also, I'm hoping you guys, out there, would love to read sntsbueno fanfics, again, Dimensional Enemy and The New Life of a Fallen Hero. Please check them out and help him with all of your might. I hope you guys can help him and review on his incredible stories. Please enjoy them. **

* * *

**And... TAD DA! The new Book of Guardian Digimon is here and ready for a new adventure... and maybe something more from this fanfic too. So... don't forget to read the Prologue of Guardian Digimon Book 2: The Guardian of the Stars by Redwallfan2000! You're about to experience some... equivalent and explosives too. And... the call of a great hero too!**

* * *

**Here's the intro: The Earth... is a great place where humanity and all other creatures live and learn to evolve little by little, but this great world has Darkness in it too. Evil beings who wish to conquer this world and everyone. **

**Only one being stood against them to show everyone the power of light and hope, but this great mythical dragon wasn't able to stop them. He gave his powers and hope to a human that was known by his name, the Dragon Knight! **

**Before this hero also met his end, he gave the legendary Dragon Sword and his hopes and dreams to the next knight, his youngest son who is destined to become a legend by the sides of his comrades and his love. This hero... is the Hero of Light, the Last Dragon Knight of Light!**

* * *

**(OPENING 2: S H U F F L E by Masami Okui from Yu-Gi-Oh! DM) **

**Volume 1: Episode 31: ****A Sick and Odd Day in the Life of Ichigo Momomiya! A New Rivalry Forms: The Dragon Knight and the Blue Knight!**

**In the previous episode of DKR****:**

_Battle City 2 takes its pause as Yugi, Ichigo and Danny were fighting Vlad Plasmius with the help of both Amber McLain and Vortex. Lucky Sonic and Shadow the Hedgehogs appear to save their skins. With their combine help, they were able to defeat the two ghost villains but also let Vlad to escape._

_After a while of resting up and discovering a few things, Yugi and company go to Vlad's second mansion close to far from Tokyo. They went the sneaky way, but Vlad was expecting them as he had some more ghost villains to fight. It only got worse when the Fright Knight appeared too make things worse. So... the Dragon Knight and the Ghost Boy went after Vlad as the other three heroes deal with the other ghosts._

_There were battles back and forth as the heroes were winning and Vlad fail to absorb the powers of Dark Danny to become invincible thanks to Clockwork appearing. With his help, he send them back to the real world as the Yami Yugi and Danny face against Plasmius with all attacks. With the powerful combos from Yugi's Yin-Yang Dragon, he created __**GREAT BALL DRAGON RASENGAN**__ as he threw it and defeated Vlad with a KO! However, Dark Leader Dragon use his powers to escape Vlad from his defeat as he has a new ally and Dark Lord on his side. Even so, Yugi has his own allies too and they wait when the evil dragon strikes back! What will happen now and how the Dragon Knight will gain better control and call forth for his Tailed-Beast's powers. _

**And now the episode begins****... 1 day after the last episode ended which is like less than 4 days left before Battle City 2:**

Things have been quiet after yesterday when Yugi and small company beaten Vlad and his ghost villain army, which was easy for them to defeat the Bad Guys. Because Battle City 2 is still on pause for less than a week now, school resets back as Yugi is walking there with his pharaoh friend beside him.

Yugi was very quiet as he walked very slowly in hopes to run up with Ichigo. He hasn't heard from her since yesterday after that fight against the ghost villains of their friend and comrade Danny Fenton. She was a little strange as she was touching her forehead like twenty times and coughing a little. She said she'll call him when she gets home just in case nothing happen to her. He shouldn't worry, but she was acting weird with all that which worried him a lot.

"_Don't worry, Worry Pants. She must be doing something, I'm sure of it._" Yami responds as Yugi roll over his eyes on how annoying the Pharaoh is. However, he's right; Yugi is worry for Ichigo. He likes her a lot and worries for her safety. Not like she needs it as she is Mew Ichigo, but for someone else to be there for her in battle.

He and his spirit partner continued walking as they saw some fast blur hit the young Dragon Hero. He was tossed aside like a being kick as he landed on his butt. He and Yami quickly turned in surprise as they Mr. Momomiya looking for something, nervously.

"Oh man! Where is that clinic? I should have turn and ran for the Kurosaki Clinic instead. At least I have insurance there." He says very worry as Yugi gives him a sweat drop. The young man didn't understand why he didn't notice him. He says as he gets up on his feet: "Umm... Mr. Tokadul, is something wrong?"

"OH MY GOD! For all people to run in too, I am happy it was you Yugi-san." He shouts of joy as he quickly shake his hand. Both Yugi and Yami were looking at him in shock by his reaction. He then calmed down and said little nervously: "Alright... I need a doctor right away! It's at most urgent that I need help."

"How come? You need to take a needle or a medicine or something?" Yugi says with a small smile for how funny the situation is. He learned a few of Danny's weak, but effected banters yesterday. Mr. Momomiya wasn't happy for the banter as he said with a upset look and tone: "Funny guy huh? It doesn't matter. I have a big problem, my daring Ichigo is sick... again, but a hotter fever than before."

This made Yugi stopped joking around as he got serious. He's glad she came back home safely, but not for the fever part. Shintaro Momomiya gulp his throat as he explains what's going on: "Ah... (cough), I have a big meeting in my company while Miss Momomiya needs to make important errands. We're both busy during the morning and most of the afternoon, so we need someone like a doctor or a very responsible person to take care of her while we're gone. But I just can't find anyone who can. I've try most of the people we know who might, but they were either busy too or couldn't. I need someone to take her temperature and give her medicine while keeping a good care on her. I wish I could find someone like that."

His problem's solution was so easy that it was staring at him. Yugi knew one person who might do the job better than anyone else, himself. He says as he rises his hand of excitement: "EU! EU! Me! I can take care of Ichigo-san if you want! I have taken care of my grandfather for a long time and know a few things about taking care of sick people who have fever and so on."

Mr. Momomiya look at Yugi with a serious face, like observing him. He knows he'll protect his daughter, but he's still not sure. Then Yugi kneed down on his legs and begged him with his hand together in a pray: "Please, let me help you out! I won't let you down no matter what!"

Mr. Momomiya was still unsure as he was thinking to himself while observing the young man in front of him. He finally responds with a small smile: "Alright... but this counts as an absent day for you. But... I'm sure we can come up with a agreement later on."

Yugi nods seriously, but secretly happy to take care of his lovely friend. It would seem weird to so many people, but he wants to keep an eye on her just in case lizard breath or Kish show up to fight her. They both walk towards the Momomiya house as the father of Ichigo opens the door. He says as he leaves: "Take good care of her and hope for the best. Call me or Miss Momomiya if you need any help or if something happen."

Yugi agrees with a serious face. He says with a calm tone before leaving: "Also... have anything here to eat if you're hungry. Good luck."

He close the door in front of Yugi as he goes to his important meeting. Yugi felt a little nervous and odd being inside Ichigo's house, with just her... the two of them, alone. He shook it off as he walked up stairs to Ichigo's room. Before entering, he takes a small detour to her parent's room to borrow something.

Ichigo Momomiya was laying on her bed, with covers, as she was coughing and sneezing. She had her pink pajamas and her hair mess up. She's cleaning her nose with a tissue as she threw it away on a small bin with used tissues in it. Her face was very awful with red cheeks and nose as she had a wet towel around her forehead. She's been like this from the morning.

"...*Coughing* _Geez, to think I was fine yesterday to only get sick again. Irony if you call it for how bad my luck is._" She says as she stares up on the ceiling. She came home safe yesterday, but she felt strange. She thought maybe it was like blushing when she remembered on how strong and heroic Yugi is, but that wasn't it as it was just fever. All she wants to do is reflex and sleep, but that wasn't the case as the door opened up. She knew it must be her dad, but it wasn't as it was Yugi who was wearing one of her dad's white coats.

"Hi Ichigo-san, you really don't look so well. I mean... yuck. Anyway, your dad found me and told me what happened. I ask him that I can take care of you... and here I am." He says with a cheerful tone. She was still absorbing the part on how he came in or agreed on that.

"So... I'm here as your special doctor to take care of you as much as you need it. Umm... and I borrow this from your dad to make me more of the real thing. So, you want some soup or something. Can't help It if you're hungry." He says with a big grin. He then notice she slowly nodded without saying a single word as her cheeks were red. He smiles as he leave the room quiet. Ichigo smiled as she was actually blushing.

"_I'm a lucky girl to have him as my friend. Everyone says he's willing to help anyone without asking nothing in return, even Jonouchi. I'm happy to have him._" She says mentally as she stares back up to the ceiling. Hopefully, today's going to be a good day. Sadly, this is anime so it's a big no!

**Elsewhere****... at the Alien's base:**

Kish, Pie and Tart were together after creating plenty of Chimeras to strike the Mew Mews. They haven't made a move because weird accidents have been happening in their territory. Kish, between his two comrades and siblings, has been very quiet.

"Kish, is something bothering you? Today, we need you to stay focus for our revenge that this ''Dragon Knight'' did to you." Pie asks him with a serious, calm expression. He was too busy only thinking on one and only one thing... that brat who defeated him, twice. Yugi Mutou. The name itself only made him to hate his new rival even more.

"Yeah! We get to strike those annoying Mew Mews and the old hag too. This will be fun." Tart says with a evil smirk on his face. This made Kish to smile a little because he can also hurt that brat too.

"Alright. Let's start our attack very soon, but not so soon." Pie says as he and Tart notice that Kish left. They weren't happy, but he's not himself since the damage he receive from that fight against the unknown enemy.

"_So... I will make that annoying human pest to regret taking my Ichigo away. Just you wait... human._" Kish says to himself as he teleports using his watery portal to locate Yugi and also Ichigo too.

**A few hours later, afternoon****... back at the Momomiya House:**

Things were very quiet and nice as Yugi and the sick Ichigo were chatting around while she slept for a few hours later. She drank up the soap and even a half sandwich too. After she took her long nap, they started chatting again.

"I'm glad you're here. Mom and Dad had things to do, so I'm happy I wasn't alone." Ichigo says softy as she sneeze again. Yugi pass her another tissue again as he is sitting on her chair, next to her bed. She clean her nose off as she's smiling.

"No problem. I was there, so I couldn't say no. I'm happy I can take care of you." He responded as he took a bite on his own sandwich he made. She rise a eyebrow as she asks him: "So... aren't you worry for getting sick from me? That can happen you know."

"I know, but I'm not worry. I never get sick, which is odd in so many ways. I just can't get sick no matter what I do. Maybe injured or broken bone, but nothing besides that." He responds with a small smile as he look outside. Ichigo was surprised to believe Yugi doesn't get sick.

"Wow. You're more lucky than me. When I get sick, I can't do much other than lay here and see the ceiling. It's just depressing, including by the fact that it would be dangerous if I go Mew Mew." She says as she moves around a little. Yugi then raise an eyebrow too by that as he looked at her.

"Well... it happened during the first day of Summer Break when I got sick too. Kish came here to attack me and I had no choice but to fight back as Mew Ichigo. However, I wasn't aware that my fever grows bigger when I transform. Ryou told me once that it was because of my cat senses being more sensitive and that animals can get worse when sick. Cause of that, it's not wise to transform while being sick. Even so, I was lucky to survive that fight against him that time." Ichigo says as she looks at him. Yugi was astonished that her sickness would increase during the time she's Mew Ichigo.

"Wow. I mean wow! I didn't know about that. So, how did you beat that jerk Kish? Was it Erika? I'm sure it has to be her of all people. She's your best friend and is always there for you." He says with a happy smile. Ichigo shook her head as she said: "No. Erika arrived a little late before that happen not to mention she just started in having her predictions like so. It was the amazing Blue..."

She immediately stops her mouth as she instead says with a fake grin: "Nope! It was Erika, I forgot. My fever also messes up with my head too. Never mind that last part. Ha. Ha. *Cough*."

Yugi rise another eyebrow to what she was about to say, but he didn't bother to ask as she might have been confused or something like that. It was around the afternoon where everyone gets out of school. Yugi knew almost everyone will come over to see what happen to both him and Ichigo.

"Hey, Yugi-kun." Ichigo says softly to him. He turns as he responds: "Yeah. Is something wrong Ichigo-chan? You need something?"

"There is... I've never had some guys being close to me other than Ryou who is a jerk, Keiichiro who bakes me delicious cakes, my Dad because he's my male hero and Masaya being my boyfriend. You... really are there for me like a guardian angel." Ichigo says as she gets up to her head as she looks at him. Yugi started to get nervous when she got closer with a blushing face on her. She softly said to him through his ear: "You're... an amazing guy Yugi-kun; you deserve some special and caring girlfriend. But... I think you want someone like me. I still don't understand why you didn't stay with Anzu-san, but I suppose maybe you had a crush with someone else other than her."

Yugi didn't say a word as she is right, there is someone else he's hoping to see again... if she remember him that is. Ichigo then placed her head on Yugi's as she stared deeply to him. The young tri-color hair hero didn't have the courage to say anything or even move. Ichigo was now seeing things or just having affections with him. He started to blush as she held up her hand on his face. He has real feelings for Ichigo, but he knows it's wrong.

"_Do it. Do it. Do it... or I will._" Yami says to his partner as Yugi got annoyed by that. He doesn't need his ancient pharaoh friend to tell him what to do. Even so... this only gets Yugi to really kiss Ichigo. He move a little closer as she still look at him with her dreamy eyes. It felt like... he's actually going to kiss Ichigo Momomiya, the person he admires when he started his adventures as the Dragon Knight. He held up his lips as she did the same as got closer.

They were about to kiss until the door bell rang which immediately separated the two away. Ichigo lay back on her bed with a shocking look at what she was about to do. It was vice verse for Yugi too as he got up.

"I'll be back Ichigo-san. It must be someone we know all too well, or more." He says as he walks out of the room. She says as he walks down stairs: "Okay... thank you again Yugi-kun. _Thank you..._"

She felt a little disappointed, but also insanely stupid of her to kiss him. She can't because she's in love with Masaya. She said to herself as she laughs a little: "Yeah. I must have been seeing Masaya and I was about to kiss him, but it was Yugi. I was just seeing things because of this fever. That would be crazy for me to actually do that. Ha."

She still felt unease, so she went under her covers and thought about something else. Yugi went to the door and opened it to show first Erika with Jonouchi who was holding a bag. Behind them, there was Anzu, Honda and Judai with fake, happy grins on their faces.

"Yo Yugi-san, we heard from Ichigo's father that she's sick so we wanted to see how she's doing. Plus, I do live here so I had to come." Judai says with his big, goofy grin. Honda then added with a evil smirk: "Plus I was hoping to snack on Headmaster... blah, blah Principal Momomiya's food."

Yugi was a little stun to hear all that as he focus his sight on something else. He notices Jonouchi's bag which is very odd to see him holding anything. He then asked his good friend with a questionable expression: "Hey Jonouchi, what's with the bag?"

"That's what we were both wondering about." Both Anzu and Erika say at the same time as they stare at their blond-headed male friend. Jonouchi look the other way, being nervous and suspicious. He slowly turns his eyes as both girls were still staring at him with a serious, deathly look. This got the poor comedy relief of the group even more nervous.

"Umm... this bag... holds a present for our sick friend Ichigo Momomiya and does not relate to a easy prank on her." He lied as he was sweating a few drops on his face. Erika didn't bought that nor did anyone else. She then said with her left eyebrow up: "Oh really? Then why did you had that same bag when you came in the classroom before we were told about Ichigo being sick."

"Umm... umm... because this is a present I own her from a bet we made." Jonouchi lies nervously as he quickly gets himself inside. Erika got upset as she passed Yugi and said to him as they walked upstairs: "Sure you do! I'm sure you will send a water balloon on my best friend's face. Like I'll let that happen!"

Yugi and the rest sweat drop on how weird they are. Yugi thinks Jonouchi likes Erika, but that's because she's like a guy magnet. He then let everyone get inside as he was about to close the door... until a foot interrupted it. Yugi open up the door again to see Mint and the other Mew Mews there with Pudding holding her own bag.

"Konnichiwa Yugi-san, we were wondering if we could... just let us in to see how sick Ichigo is. I really want to see this." Mint says kindly with a fake smile as she pushes Yugi aside as she and the others walk in. Pudding says with a huge, mysterious grin as she reveals her bag of herbs and medicine: "I brought Ichigo some healing herbs and medicines. Plus I brought one my famous Love Pill just in case."

Yugi sweat drops as he nods slowly. He was, yet again, about to close the door until someone's hand stop the closing door. Yugi got annoyed as someone else appeared. He opens the door again as it reveals to be Masaya with a small bouquet of roses. Yami rise a eyebrow as it seems Ichigo's boyfriend is playing for love on Yugi who was surprise to see him of all people.

"Yugi-san? When Ichigo's father told Erika and the rest about Ichigo being sick, I was still confused to imagine you were taking care of her." He says with a calm, smiling face like always. Yugi felt a little odd trying to say anything to him because they both love Ichigo, but playing in different positions. He then said with a nod: "Yes. I was asked by Momomiya-sensei that I could take care of Ichigo while him and Miss Momomiya are away. What's with the bouquet?"

"Oh... theses? It's for Momomiya-san. I haven't seen her much these few weeks. It makes me worry about her. How is she doing?" Masaya asks the tri-color hero. Yugi then gave a wondering look as he thought back to all the times he was with Ichigo. It would be very odd if he told him she was there for support, to fight as the heroine Mew Ichigo and other events that are too hard to explain. He simply responds with a calm tone: "Hmm... just doing the same things she does normally with no exceptions other than the tournament."

"You mean that one from KaibaCorp? You know... don't tell anyone, but Erika is in it." Masaya says as he enters the house. Yugi and the Pharaoh look at him in shock to believe that with blinking eyes. He finally shook his head as he said with a quiet tone: "Really? Erika entered the tournament without telling anyone. Why?"

"She's not so much interesting in that Battle City thing. She just wants to have some fun and a challenge too. She told me herself that she doesn't want to win or even thinks she'll win the whole thing." Masaya says as he recalls how she entered and went to collect those cards to go to the finals. Yugi was very astonished and impressed. It didn't surprise him so much she would be able to go this far as Ichigo mentions how good she is, but to think she enters for only friendly competitive.

"Anyway... just don't tell her you got that from me. She doesn't like it when I tell others about her successes or anything that might embarrass her." The older Aoyama sibling said as Yugi agreed on that. He knows how awful it is to tell others about their other sibling(s). So, both guys went up stairs to Ichigo's room to see everyone there as both Jonouchi and Mint were arguing about something.

"I was SO not expecting to see you here. Why not leave so I can hit... I mean surprise Ichigo with my present." Jonouchi says with a serious, but then nice tone as he notice Erika being suspicious again. Mint simply gives him the cold shoulder as she says sarcastically: "I was going to say the same thing to you too, you loveable weirdo. And that must be some ''surprise'' to give to Ichigo. What is it, a stuff animal or a perfume?"

"Umm... umm... it's a surprise so she should open it! Ichigo, open the bag." Jonouchi says as he turn to the sick heroine who ignore him. He got annoyed and angry as he left the room with Mint behind him, dissing him about his ''big surprise''. Anzu and Honda left with their good-byes as they caught up to their blond-headed idiot friend.

Now the Café Mew Mew waitress group chatted with their sick leader which made her happy they all appeared. The girls, even Zakuro were looking at both Yugi and Masaya as they were chatting to themselves with goggle eyes of love.

"So Ichigo... umm... er... do you..." Lettuce was trying say as best without doing any discomfort to her good friend. The Pudding intercepted the chat as she said secretly: "Like Lettuce-chan was saying... do you love Masaya or Yugi?"

This took the Mew Heroine off guard as she started blushing and looking away. She was at least glad either Mint or Erika weren't here. Zakuro then said in her calm tone as she also looked at the two boys: "Listen Ichigo, I really don't blame you for liking two boys like them. In one hand, you have the boyfriend who you always wanted while the other is this great guy who cares and protects you for who you are or not."

This gave Ichigo a lot to think about as she looked down on herself. There were mix signals and feelings between her and Yugi, but she loves Masaya with all of her heart. She met him first, so she couldn't give the loveable new guy in her life a chance. She finally says with a less blushing look: "I love... Masaya, and I care a lot about Yugi-kun. There's nothing I can say or do to change you girls' mind. I love my Aoyama-kun, no one else is left than him."

"Or Ryou... or Kish or the Blue..." Pudding was saying until Ichigo grab her mouth with her hand from speaking those words. She's not in love with Ryou, or less for Kish... but the other must not be named or Yugi will be threatened and started acting jealous. She says with a low voice: "No. Don't say that, okay."

Pudding nodded as Ichigo let go of her mouth and lays back on her bed. After a while of chatting and Ichigo's fever rise up a bit, the Mew Mews left as there was only Ichigo and Masaya while Yugi was waiting outside the door. Those two were alone for a while which made Yugi a little anxious to know what they're doing. He doesn't want to eavesdrop on them, so he'll stand around and wait what will happen.

"So Momomiya-san, how are you doing?" Masaya asks Ichigo as he was sitting next to her on her bed. She felt overwhelmed he was there, sitting next to her like that. There was only one time this ever happened, but that was different as she was a cat at the time. She was happy he was there, like a princess about to be kiss by her prince. She blushes as she thinks of it.

"I'm fine, still feel sick but I'm getting better... (coughing) I think. So... how are you Aoyama-kun?" She responds as she also asks him. Masaya simply answers with a small smile: "Nothing much either. Kendo practice, school, work, the same old."

Ichigo also smiles back to hear that. She loves to hear him speak to her and only her. She thinks he's the cutest and greatest guy in the world... but she thinks the same thing to Yugi too. It's still unsure for her to have feelings for both, but she's not sure yet. After a while of talking and looking, Masaya leaves saying to her that she gets better soon to go to a date with him.

"Well... Mata ashita (See you tomorrow) Momomiya... I mean Ichigo-san. Bye Yugi-san, make sure she's alright." Masaya says as he leaves last after everyone else left. Yugi nods as he closes the door while having his head low. He feels like bit down like he was defeated.

"_What's the matter Yugi? It's like you lost something._" Yami asks his partner as he finally snaps out. He looks at him and responds mentally with a worry face: _"It's just... you know I like Ichigo, but I always want the best for her even if she loves someone else. However, the problem is not that, it's Masaya. He's a good guy and cares a lot about Ichigo... but..._"

"_He gives off this strange, icy cold feeling that is hard to explain. I was aware of this feeling too, but I guess it's something else. Don't worry about it._" The Pharaoh says as it was like he didn't believe his own words. Yugi notices it and was about to say something... until they both heard something smashing and a small explosion. Yugi forgot what he was about to say as he ran to Ichigo's room with the Pharaoh right behind him.

Masaya also heard the explosion as he was turning the street. He looked back with a serious expression as he ran towards it.

"_Not good. I guess it's best I should return back... protecting Ichigo no matter what happens to me._" He says to himself as he turns to a alley and disappears. Things are about to get seriously!

* * *

_**Commercial Break: (This I got from the Bakugan Battle Brawlers series which I do not own!**_

_**Yugi: Whatever is going on, I smell a evil alien's plan going on!**_

_**Ichigo: Oh man! I can't even sleep well without getting kill later on!**_

* * *

**A few minutes before****:**

Ichigo was laying on her bed, relax after her talky with Masaya. She was all blush-up after speaking to him which made her fever look like nothing compare to love. She was like getting better and too happy that nothing will ruin this moment.

"_This is so nice that I will enjoy the rest of the day like so._" She said in thought as she turned and began to sleep again as she closed up her eyes. Everything was quiet... until an annoying voice spoke up: "Yo Ichigo, how's the fever doing for you?"

The sick heroine quickly reopen them in shock as she slowly turn over. She looks to see Kish, outside her window broach, again! This so didn't look good as he kick the door window of her room to pieces. She got very worried because she really can't fight in this case. He says as he was beginning to float with a smirk on his face: "Sorry for breaking your window, Kitty-cat. But we have plans so you don't mind coming with me, please."

He reach his hand to her, but Ichigo slaps it off as she quickly stand up on all fours while coughing. The alien warrior got serious as he said: "If you're going to be like that, then I will take you by force."

He quickly jump on her, but she dodges as he only hit her bed. Ichigo had no choice but the usually... jump from her window and run away and so she did. Kish got annoyed as he went outside through her window and threw a Para-Para at her. It explodes, but she was able to dodge it as she continue running on all fours.

"Deja-vu huh? And you think this is familiar, just wait how your friends will deal with both Pie and Tart's attacks." Kish shouts with a evil grin as he continue throwing more explosive Para-Paras on her.

Meanwhile, Yugi finally got to Ichigo's room to find no Ichigo anywhere. Judai also appeared next to him in surprise. He now had his Duel Academia's uniform with his Duel Disk. He says to his amazing hero: "Umm... you guys playing Hide-and-Seek or something like that?"

"No... wait! What are you doing here Judai-kun?" Yugi asks with a more surprise looking. Judai simply smirks as he says: "Oh? I was in my room watching TV and check over my deck when I heard something."

Yugi was shocked to hear that, somehow. He then noticed the broken window on her broach as he run to it. He looked outside to see explosions happening. He knew those fireworks anywhere.

"Crap. It's Kish again. Not my day nor Ichigo's of all." Yugi says as he jumps off the broach. Judai freak out as he look down to only see Yugi okay... walking on the wall! Judai was completely shock to see that as he also jumps off. He barely lands on the ground as Yugi pick him up.

"Wow, that hurt. Yugi-san, when did you learn how to do that?" He asks his hero who only smile of that. He loves doing that. He responded as he got serious again: "I'll tell you later. Listen, I'm going to go after Kish while you find Erika or one of the Mew Mews to tell them what's going on."

"Right Captain! I will inform the maidens of good and justice while you save your ''lover'' from destruction." Judai says with a salute and a tight mouth to form a kissing lip. Yugi sweat drop to hear another one of ''Yugi is in love'' banters. He had enough of them from Yami, and now Judai. He nods as the two dueling heroes went their ways.

**Elsewhere****... a few blocks away from Ichigo's house:**

Jonouchi was still arguing and non-stop talking to both Mint and Erika who were getting annoyed by his talking. It's only been 5 minutes, but he just won't stop talking.

"And that so-call ''surprise'' would have make poor Momomiya happy like a small child. And don't say it was a gag prank for her to make me happy because it so was not! Nope, not even close." He says as he was looking the other way and sweating a little. The two Mew Mews lower their heads in shame to believe he was still talking. They know he's lying, but he just refuses to admit his act.

"Umm... Jonouchi-san, did you notice that both Anzu and Honda left right?" Erika says as she scratches her face with one finger. Jonouchi stops as he looks behind him to not see his two other friends there. They weren't anywhere, they ditch him.

"I can't... BELIEVE THEY JUST DITCH ME! COWARDS FOR LEAVING ME ALONE!" The blond-headed idiot shouted of rage as he showed off his muscly arm of his anger. Both Mew Mews sigh of shock they could've ditch him too... if they weren't in front of him. Then Erika's senses went off as she predicted something going on. While Jonouchi was still shouting, Erika whisper to Mint by her ear: "Listen, we got to send Jonouchi in some wild goose chase because we're about to expect company right now."

She nods as she walks behind Jonouchi. She then grabbed his bag of pranks which surprise the loveable blond-headed teen. She starts spinning it as Jonouchi shouts: "Hey! Stop that and give it back!"

"Okay... HERE!" Mint shouts as she throws over some trees and bushes with a evil grin. Jonouchi looked in shock to as he ran towards. Mint then ran after him and sent a ballet kick which sent him over them and a tree as it hit his head. Jonouchi was knocked out while Erika looked at that.

"A little too much, don't you think? You kinda over did it when I said distract him." She says to her team member as she was slapping her hands off. Mint responds with a upset, calm face as she looks at a certain direction: "Not my problem. You said we needed him to not see us... you know. So, it was easier like so. By the way, we have company."

"Yeah, I know." Erika responds calmly as she turn to see like 8-12 Chimera Animas with Pie leading them. They weren't surprise to see the Aliens attacking them as it was like a normal day.

"So... where were you guys been planning or even doing? A little break from killing us and everyone here?" Erika asks with a smirk. Pie simply shook his head as he responded calmly: "Planning our next attacks. You, Mew Mews and everyone on this planet will be annihilated so our people will be at peace."

"Wow... that's great, but killing everyone here does not count as peace. We'll stop you guys, at all cause!" Mint says in her sarcastic tone as she and Erika take out their Mew Pendants. They both shouted in union as they held up their pendants: "Mew Mew Mint/Mew Mew Erika... Metamorphose!"

Both girls transform into their Mew forms as they prepare to battle. Pie made the charge with his Chimeras as both Mew Mint and Mew Erika move away from. Both appear their weapons as they attack two Chimeras on the side.

"_**RIBBON MINT ECHO!**_" Mew Mint shouts as she fires her blue energy arrows at 3 Chimeras which destroys them. She took advantage of her small flight jumps to hit and dodge them.

"_**RIBBON ERIKA VENOM!**_" Mew Erika shouts as she fires three, orange poisonous blast from her Erika Stingers and her scorpion tail as it took out 6 Chimeras right away. Even though the two were doing great, Pie just summons forth more Chimeras as he appears his large fan on his hands.

"_**FUU-RAI-SEN!**_" He shouts as he unleashes a powerful lightning, wind current blast at both. Both Mew Mews took the attack as Mew Erika receive less damage than Mew Mint. Both heroines were getting tired as they were outmatch.

"Surrender as your other comrades will also be gone by Tart's hands. I hope you take the offer." Pie demands as he hold up his weapon in front of them. Mew Mint looked around as they were surrounded; must have been the same for both Mew Lettuce and Mew Pudding.

"So Erika, what's our plan. Go all out or run and strike back tactic?" She asks the Scorpion Mew Mew who didn't respond back. She was too busy thinking or predicting as she does that same, unsure and quiet face. Mew Mint got annoyed as she repeated herself as she snapped her fingers in front of her: "Hey Erika, what's the plan?"

"Hmm... I got nothing. I'm too concern for Ichigo. I got a awful feeling, but I'm sure I can help her if I go now." Mew Erika finally responds as the blue, bird winged Mew Mew look at her in shock. She then said with a upset look: "And how do you plan to pull that while we're out number."

"_**RIBBON ZAKURO SPEAR!**_" A familiar voice shouted as a purple energy whip strike and destroy 4 Chimeras from behind. Both Mew Mews turn to see Mew Zakuro on top of a tree branch as they join them. Mew Erika says with a smirk: "Like that. I'll see you guys later."

She then ran off without letting Pie stopping her. He really hates that Mew Mew's future telling powers, always ruin their plans right away. He then said as he looked at the two Mew Mews: "It may be one Mew Mew less, but I will still take out two of you."

"I doubt that. Let's go Mint, we'll hold them off while Erika helps Ichigo out." Mew Zakuro said as she held up her weapon. Mew Mint also mimic her action with heart-shaped eyes. She shouts with a cheerful tone: "Right on Zakuro-nee-chan! I won't let you down!"

Both Mew Mews charge at Pie and his few remaining Chimeras while Mew Erika went on to find their leader.

**Meanwhile****... a few blocks away from the other fight:**

"_**RIBBON PUDDING RING INFERNO!**_" Mew Pudding shouts as she fires a large yellow-orange blast as it hits a group of Chimeras. They were all trap in a jello-like, pudding shaped energy as they were unable to move.

"_**RIBBON LETTUCE RUSH!**_" Mew Lettuce shouts as she unleashes her powerful water stream blast that hits Mew Pudding's trap which explodes and takes out all the Chimeras. Both Mew Mews were breathing heavy as more appear thanks to Tart who was grinning.

"You guys done, we can do it all day if necessary." The small alien says as he was floating like he was sitting on something. Mew Pudding then copied what he was doing which annoyed him.

"Stop that! That's very annoying!" He shouts with rage as he is clinging his fist. The small Mew Mew simply responds while copying what he's doing: "Stop that! That's very annoying!"

"YOU STOP THAT!" Tart shouts louder as he was getting more angry. Mew Pudding responds back louder: "YOU STOP THAT!"

"That's it! _**HO-RAI-DEN!**_" Tart shouts as he uses his deathly clink-clack Yo-yo toy on the yellow Mew Mew. Mew Pudding simply dodges it with a jump like monkey. Tart spins it around as he comes for another attack, but Mew Pudding dodges it again and again. Mew Lettuce was getting confused by how they were playing around like a game.

"You're going down for good, you annoying monkey girl!" The small alien brat shouted as he snapped his fingers as more Chimeras appeared. Mew Pudding simply responds with a smirking and confidant face: "Bring it Taruto! Pudding and Lettuce-chan will show you some real power!"

"Right! We'll beat you guys no matter how much it takes!" Mew Lettuce says as the two Mew Mews charged at the Chimeras and the alien brat.

**Meanwhile****... back where our hero is last seen:**

Yugi was running towards the destruction that Kish is creating. The explosions have finally stop as the young Dragon Hero went faster as Ichigo must be in danger. Sick Ichigo was cornered on a tree while the evil and creepy Kish was floating, grinning of victory.

"_Deja-vu indeed. This is so not playing right. Or not cool for me to go Mew Mew now._" She said to herself as she couldn't escape to what will happened. Kish was very confidant of his win that he has all the cards play out. He says as he descending closer to her: "Well Ichigo, this is where it ends or begins with us. Join us and I won't have to kill you. Don't then..."

He pull out another Para-Para on his right palm as he continues with a evil smirk: "Go out with a bang Honey. Just make a choice and then I won't have to..."

He was unable to finish as a powerful kick hit him on his back as he sent flying to the ground. What no one didn't expect was the Para-Para in Kish's hand self-explodes by accident. Ichigo was stunned by the shock that she didn't notice it was Yugi who nailed that blow.

"Ichigo-kun! Are you alright?" He says in worry as he knee down to her. Ichigo got very surprise to see him, but so happy it was him who saved her. She was blushing as she looked closer to him... or was it the fever.

"Yup! I am 100%... (cough) fine... maybe, a little better." She says as she giggles a little for how wrong she was. Yugi chuckles back which made her happy. Ichigo was truly glad that Yugi is her friend, she doesn't have to act all stupid, love thinking but just her plain self. But that nice moment got interrupted when the alien warrior rise back on his feet, with a few burn spots.

"OH! That... REALLY HURT, A LOT!" Kish shouts as he grits his teeth in rage. He looked at Yugi who wasn't happy to see him either. Those two stared at each other like it felt for hours but really seconds.

"Of all the Deja-vus of the world... you're not part of mines with my Kitty-cat. You not only ruin my moment, but hurt me with my own attack. You will die for that, human boy Yugi Mutou!" Kish shouts as he appear his twin Dragon Swords on his hands. Yugi roll over his eyes for how many times he heard that excuse.

"Nice to see you too, Kish. I would like you to leave Ichigo alone... for at least today because she's not in a good shape to beat you down. Leave... or I'll make you." The Dragon Knight says as he takes out his Dragon Sword and points it at him.

"Really? Then I'll have to take you down so I can have my alone time with my Ichigo." Kish says as he had up his dagger swords in a battle position. Yugi did the same as his puzzle glow as he became Yami Yugi. They both stood on their pose as the a gust of wind pass them. A leaf was gentle being carry by the current as it slowly landed on the ground. When it did, both immediately charge as they cross blades. Kish went for a sneak kick, but Yami Yugi barely dodges it. He rewards the alien warrior with his own kick which lands as he is pushed back.

"Dang. This is the second time today you just kick me. How's that possible with those leather jeans of yours?" Kish asks as he grits his teeth. Yami Yugi simply responds with a serious, smirking look: "That's because I look good with these and gives me the ability to fight with them on. Got a problem with that?"

"No... wait, why am I saying that. I'm going to make you pay with your life!" Kish responds as he charges back. Yami Yugi uses his quick _**DRAGON SPEED BURST ATTACK**_ to move out of the way like the Flash from DC (which I don't own). Kish barely even touch him as Yami Yugi sends a fast punch on the alien's face. He was dragged back by its force as he started floating to gain control.

"_Damn. He's not even trying to defeat me. I can't beat him unless I pull a powerful attack on him._" Kish says in thought as he try to think of something. He then had his solution when he turned to see Ichigo barely getting up. He grins evilly as the Dragon Knight rise an eyebrow. Kish snaps his fingers as two Chimera Animas appear out of nowhere. One is a giant, half octopus half weasel and the other is a mutant elephant.

"You're good kid, that I can say... but like every hero, you just can resist when someone is about to get attack or hurt." He says which worry Yami Yugi more than he thought. Kish then said as he pointed his finger at Ichigo: "Go my Chimeras, attack my Kitty-cat now!"

"What? You would attack someone you so claim to love! Bastard!" Yami Yugi shouts as the two Chimeras charge at the weaken heroine. They move fast as Yugi couldn't help but to use his body as a shield for her.

The Dragon Hero went fast again as he intercepted a trump attack from the Chimera Elephant's nose. It hurt him a lot as Ichigo stare at shock to see Yugi sacrifices his own body for her. He refuse to fall or even be push aside as the other Chimera attack with a 8 long arms, sharp claw attacks. Yami Yugi use his Dragon Sword to reflect and block the slashes right back as much as he could. The Chimera Elephant took its shot as it stomped its foot which caused a powerful shockwave. The wave hit Yami Yugi which took him off guard as Kish threw a Para-Para bomb at him. He was unable to do much but grab Ichigo shelter her from the blast using his own body.

"_Why? W-Why does he go this far to protect me. I know I'm sick and it would be very dangerous if I transform, but... I don't want him to take all those blows for me. I want... I want to help him._" Ichigo says to herself mentally as she and Yami Yugi drop the ground, sliding to a tree and hitting it. The Dragon Knight use his back to protect Ichigo from the hit as he slowly moves his arms. He slowly got himself and Ichigo up as he was damage with most of his jacket rip up and jeans too.

"Geez, that was NOT cool to not only try to hurt Ichigo who can't fight back, but also rip my pants too! That's unforgivable!" Yami Yugi shouts at the alien warrior who only smirk at him. The young hero is in trouble because he's facing not only Kish or his two Chimeras, but now he needs to protect Ichigo too. He was lucky to defeat three of his Dark Chimeras, but that was thanks to his Tailed-Beast's powers.

"_This is not Super-Special-Awesome at all! Yami, we got to call upon that power again if we're ever going to defeat Kish or his monsters._" Yugi says in thought as he looks at his odds. He knows by using that power, he can defeat Kish and his Chimeras in less than 2-3 minutes, but how will he be able to call upon it. He form a hand seal as he concentrates his chakra to call upon his inner powers, but it didn't do anything.

"_I guess that didn't work. Remember that neither you nor me don't even know how we can summon it. We both have no idea how to call upon its power._" Yami responds in thought as Yugi didn't like that. How will he be able to use a power he barely knows to use. However, his time was up as the two Chimera charge again on the unaware Dragon Knight. Yami Yugi couldn't block all the attacks as he was pushed back in front of Ichigo.

"Alright human pest, good-bye and hope I never see you again." Kish says with a evil smirk as he throws a bigger Para-Para towards Yami Yugi. He couldn't dodge it because Ichigo was right behind him, again. He hates that the hero has to use himself to save someone.

"Well... This is going to hurt!" He says as he closes up his eye to not see him get barely kill. The attack, but for some reason, the tri-color hero didn't get hit or even hurt. He thought at first if he died. He slowly open up his eyes to see a pink barrier shield protect him. He knew who can make this and he was right. He immediately notices Ichigo as the transformed Mew Ichigo protect him with her shield.

"Ichigo... what are you doing? You shouldn't transform while you're sick, your powers will affect your health." He says surprisingly as he sweats in fear. Mew Ichigo didn't responds as she was coughing up, but harder than usual. Her legs began to wobble as she kneed down. She covered her mouth as Yami Yugi walk to her. He sees she wasn't looking any good as she was blushing and barely could move.

"I... (cough) did it because... (cough) I don't want to see you suffer because of me. I... (cough) want to save you because... (cough) you're my friend. Yugi-kun... you're..." Mew Ichigo was unable to finish up what she was saying as she fell on him when he knee down. The Dragon Knight felt sadden to see her go through that just because she cares a lot towards him, to Yugi.

"I can't believe she would do that to you and not me! I WON'T FORGIVE YOU!" Kish shouts as he throws another Para-Para at them. Yami Yugi quickly carry and jumps up high with Mew Ichigo around his arms. Then the Octopus half weasel Chimera used it's arms to strike Yami Yugi on the back as he lets go off Mew Ichigo as she falls to her doom.

The Dragon Knight quickly gain control as he tries to go after her before she crashes on the ground. He wasn't going to make it as the Elephant Chimera was about to tackle the Mew Heroine. Yami Yugi grit his teeth of Yugi's anger as he was about to gain Yin-Yang power, until a blue crescent energy slash hits the large Chimera which destroy it.

"What was that?" The Dragon Knight says as Kish was speechless. He knew who it was and that worried him even more. Yami Yugi was about to grab Mew Ichigo with the extra boost, but then someone quickly grab on her before the tri-color hero could. He landed as he looked around where she might be. He turn over to see Mew Ichigo, being carrying by someone who was standing on a tree branch.

"Crap. Not him again." Kish said nervously as Yami Yugi overheard it. The young hero turned back as the stranger fell of the branch and landed on his feet. He was wearing a all out blue clothes-like uniform with blue boots and carrying a large sword. He has blue eyes and long blond hair. The most weirdest part is he has pointy ears like the aliens which worries the Dragon Knight.

"Alright you, who are you? Are you with the aliens or what?" Yami Yugi demanded as he had a steady hand on his Dragon Sword. The mysterious warrior slowly places Mew Ichigo on her feet who was blushing. She then dropped herself on the floor for how sick she gotten. She turns to Yugi and says with a innocent, ''my fault'' face: "My bad... Yugi-kun. I really should have told you about The Blue Knight... but I just couldn't. He's like my protector who will save me from death. You would be jealous or just a imposter because he came to my life first before you. I'm sorry."

Yami Yugi was a little stun. He was a little rejected or replaced that he was the replacement for this guy. He was clinging his fist of frustration, but he was happy that Ichigo didn't told him. Most people would be upset with the other if they lied to them, but for this situation, Yugi didn't mind it.

"No problem... it's a little wrong, but I agree with you all the way. Anyway... Mister Blue Knight... (Copy Cat) thank you for protecting Mew Ichigo-kun. I'm really glad you came when you did." Yami Yugi says while keeping that comment he said to the other knight quietly. Mew Ichigo smiles to hear that from him.

"There is nothing to thank me for, but I should be grateful that you were protecting Mew Ichigo. However, your duty ends while I take charge of this. I am the one who was born only to protect her, if you understand that." The Blue Knight says as he walks towards Yami Yugi to pass him and stare at Kish while holding his sword with both hands. The Dragon Knight gritted his teeth again for the ''insult'' he just gave him.

"WO! WO! Wait! There is no way I'm going to give up my pose to help Mew Ichigo-kun. She's my friend and my comrade, so I won't leave her side no matter what! Besides, you left her alone for whatever Vacation time you had! And because of that... I'm going to fight and beat Kish with or without your help!" Yami Yugi responds back hard and angry as he stares back at the alien warrior. The Blue Knight look calm when he stare at Yugi. He knew he wouldn't be a person to leave someone close to him like that, as he is Masaya Aoyama of course without knowing too well.

"Very well, but don't get in my way nor let him harm Mew Ichigo." He finally responds as the tri-color hero nods to that. Kish then said with a nervous tone: "Wait, wait! You two aren't planning to take me head-on, two-on-one situation? Right, guys?"

They didn't responds as they charge right away. Yami Yugi went all fast around the Octopus half weasel Chimera like a roadrunner. The monster got confused which gave the Dragon Knight to form his hand seal and summon forth 5 Dragon Clones on his side. Each clone unleashed multiple slashes as fast they could on the Chimera until it was pushed back. Right then, 4 of the Dragon Clones perform a slide upper kick on it as they shout: YU-GI-MU-TOU!"

All 4 kicks send the Chimera flying up as the real Yami Yugi was there with the other Dragon Clone as they form a Dragon Rasengan. The Dragon Clone then grabbed on the real one as he threw him right at the Chimera as it disappeared. The real Dragon Knight shouts as he sends a powerful, spinning kick on its head: "Dragon version, _**YUGI MUTOU…DRAGON HURRICANE BLAZING BARRAGE... PLUS DRAGON RASENGAN BURST!**_"

The kick marks home as the monster was about to fall, until Yami Yugi grab on one of its arms and pulls him up. He immediately unleashes his spinning, chakra Justu with full blast on its head, again. That was enough as the Chimera disappeared into nothing as the Para-Para flied away. Yami Yugi barely lands, again as he shouts with a peace sign and a grin: "Alright! Take that Kish! Try something better to defeat me!"

His cheering of victory was quickly ended when he noticed that The Blue Knight took out the Elephant Chimera with one swing. He was shocked to believe he was able to defeat that big thing in one attack. The Pharaoh had that same thought as his mouth was open up.

"_Impossible, how could he be able to defeat that thing in one slash. And why does he have that same cold feeling like Masaya-kun. This doesn't make any sense._" He says as he looks closely to him. Kish was also shock as he took flight to avoid whatever his two rival-enemies will do. Yami Yugi snap out of his trance as he and The Blue Knight look at the coward that is Kish.

"Try beating me in my terms. Can't huh? Which means I'm..." He was glorying of his advantage until both knights jump high towards him. Kish looked a little terrified as both swing their swords on him. He blocks both with his daggers. The alien warrior couldn't hold his stand for long as both knights unleashes even greater force to push him back to the ground.

"Take this, _**DRAGON SLICE ATTACK!**_" Yami Yugi shouts as he swings and unleashes his golden, crescent energy slash on Kish. The Blue Knight also shouts as he swings and fires a blue, energy wave attack (Read Tokyo Mew Mew Manga to confirm what I'm saying is true. Trust me on that, that's the attack's name): "_**BLUE INDIGO**_!"

Both attacks hit as Kish is sent backwards and crashes on the side of a parked car. It was strong enough to break the door as Kish slowly got up. He was breathing heavy for how powerful it was. Mew Ichigo was amazed how much her twp knights worked so well together.

"Impossible... impossible... IMPOSSIBLE! Why can't I even defeat just one of you. Why must you two always get in my way from my Ichigo!" Kish shouts and demands as he spits out some blood. Both knights glare at the villain as they say in union: "Why? It's because I will protect the person I cherish the most!"

Both then immediately looked back at each other. They both were determined to protect Ichigo no matter what happens to them. Both simply stare at each other to confirm the other about who they will protect. They both nodded as they stare back at Kish. He didn't like his odds and had no idea what will he do.

"Crap... this might be it." He says as he hold up his Dragon Swords in respond. Both knights were ready to for Round 2 until both Pie and Tart appeared behind their comrade. Yami Yugi didn't like that all three of those jerks are together, but he still knew he won't lose.

"Kish, we're going to abandon our attack. It seems I miscalculated how many Chimera we had by the appearances of strange human-like monster heroes and the unexpected appearance of The Blue Knight. We'll need to regroup and attack them next time when we're ready." Pie says to his step-brother as he grit his teeth in frustration that he won't end his fight between them. Tart then said with a bored expression on his face: "Plus... the boss wants to talk. We really have no choice but to go."

"Great... what else can happen?" Kish says of how horrible his plan is turning out, but will only get worse. Without any warning, a giant tornado wave hits all three aliens as they regain control of their falls. They then looked to see Mew Erika and another human with a strange human-like monster with a visor and a weapon on his hand. Yami Yugi looked behind him to confirm it was the second-in command Mew Mew and Judai with his E-Hero Tempest.

"Yo Yugi-san, Ichigo-san, we're here just in time!" Judai says with his usual smirk and his signature two finger point. The Dragon Knight smiled back as he knew it was his biggest fan who helped the Mew Mews. The aliens were cornered with no hope of winning this fight.

"Alright Kish, let's go before the Mew Leader sends her special attack on us like before." Pie says as he pulls him up with Tart. Then the watery portal appeared behind them as Tart went in first. Kish says as he and Pie enter the portal while looking at the two knights: "I really hate Deja-vu. However, I won't forget this and I will return. Promise on that."

And with that, the portal disappeared and the aliens retreated, for now. Judai then shouted with a big grin: "Victory! Take that, Space Jerks!"

"Not now Judai-kun, we got to see how Ichigo-kun is doing." Yugi said while he transformed back to his normal self as he ran off to where Mew Ichigo was still barely sitting on. Judai was about to join him but was stopped when he saw Mew Erika confronting that guy in all blue.

"Thank you, Onii-san. And we'll talk later." Mew Erika says softy to the Blue Knight as he pass her. He nods as who else would know he's Masaya Aoyama then his own sister. With that, the Blue Knight jumps away as Judai was a bit impressed. The two then joined up as Yugi was holding on Mew Ichigo who was getting worse.

"Ah... Chu! I really am... in a bad shape now." Mew Ichigo says as she passes out of her fever. Yugi got worry as he says to her from louder tones: "Ichigo-kun, you'll be fine. Ichigo-kun... Ichigo-chan! Please hear me, you'll be fine!"

She nods slowly as she went asleep right away. Yugi sighs a little, but it didn't help him that he couldn't defeat Kish quicker without having her transform. If it wasn't for that Blue Knight... Yugi wouldn't be able to finish the alien warrior faster.

"_Damn! I should have been able to beat that jerk Kish with ease. If only that Tailed-Beast of mines talks to me and lends a small amount of his strength to beat him._" Yugi says mentally in a crushing expression as Yami stares at his partner. Yugi then said mentally with a upset look: "_And I know, I don't want to depend everything on that power because it could be bad. It just... if I need for an emergency, then I should like this situation. I really need to use that small when I need it._"

The Pharaoh agrees on that. Mew Erika then said as she placed her hand over Yugi's shoulder: "Don't worry Yugi-san, we'll get Ichigo to a hospital as fast as we can."

"Yeah. Yugi-san could use that speed power boost or I use Neos to fly Ichigo there. We got to act now or she's doom." Judai says with his energetic tone. Yugi smiles as he always has friends beside him for these type of problems. They were about to take off, until both Yugi's and Mew Erika's senses went off as someone was coming. Judai notices their look as he ask: "Umm... is someone coming?"

"Yeah... but I don't recognizes this person at all." Mew Erika responds with a worry face. She can feel someone coming a mile away or a minute away, but this one is different as she couldn't tell... even with her predicted powers, who he/she is. Yugi, apart from Erika's worry expression, was calm as she said with a wondering face: "I do! But... why is he here of all places?"

His senses were sharper because he knows this energy too well and he was right. With a blink, someone appear before them as he was wearing a large, white coat. Both Mew Erika and Judai didn't recognizes this person while Yugi had a small smile to see him.

"Yo Yugi, nice to see you again." The one and only Naruto Uzumaki says as he rise his head the group with a grin. Both Mew Erika and Judai look back at Yugi with a questionable look of who is this guy they're looking at. Yugi gives his own small grin as he responds: "Same here... but why are you here. We were in the middle of a fight and I need to take Ichigo back because she's extremely sick."

"Really? That Cat Girl Mew Ichigo is sick? Isn't that... a little crazy or what?" The blond headed ninja says with a questionable face as he looks at the sick Mew Heroine. That expression quickly change into a stunning, sweat drop look as he recalled that all animals do get sick, but didn't thought it would work on a Mew Mew too. He then noticed the red jacket, brown/orange stead headed hero and the black hair girl wearing a golden sailor fuku that resemble Mew Ichigo's clothes. What really shock him the most is the large scorpion tail.

"Umm... (gulp) who are your friends, Yugi-san?" Naruto asks nervously as he try not to look at the tail. Yugi notices the scare look in his eyes as he turns to see him avoiding Mew Erika. He then nodded as he said with a small smile as he introduced his friend : "Don't worry, Mew Erika is a friend of ours and second-in command of Tokyo Mew Mew. And this guy is Judai Yuki, a big fan of mines."

"What's up... Mister Ninja Guy?" Judai says with a salute. Naruto waves back with the same greeting. He then quickly shook his head as he remembered why he came here.

"Yugi-san, I'm sorry for Mew Ichigo's sickness, but I need your help. We need to head out now or I'll miss the deadline." Naruto says with a worry expression. Yugi didn't like how his friend was that worry. He looked back to Mew Ichigo as he said: "I can't right now. Ichigo... I mean Mew Ichigo is in a very bad shape and..."

He stopped for how hard it is to what he has to say. The Mew Heroine roll over her eyes as she touches his hand for him to notice her. She says with an annoyed, sick face: "Listen Yugi-kun, I really can't tell how long I'm going to last in this form, so I'll do the honors and do it. Erika-chan, don't tell Mint or Ryou or anyone else to what I'm going to do, again."

Mew Erika nods as she knows what her best friend is going to do. She slowly hold on her Mew Pendant as she is surrounded in pink light as she change back as normal Ichigo, who still look the same sick face. Naruto had his mouth open to what he just saw. The same girl Yugi told him back and the same one she met is actually the same heroine who helped him and his team against that monster thing.

"COOL! This is like the first time I met a new friend who's half animal, for real! I mean, I met talking animals in which one of them were cats. That was not a great adventure because I was kick around by..." Naruto was saying as he was taking back to memory lane. Yugi then shouted of frustration: "NOT NOW! I need to take Ichigo to a hospital before she gets worse."

Naruto looked back at the now unconscious Ichigo who passed off around the time the knuckle-headed shinobi was talking. He was thinking while placing his hand over his chin. He quickly snap his fingers as he says with a smile: "Don't worry. I know someone who can heal Ichigo up better than any hospital. All we need to do is go to the Hidden Leaf, right now! Plus... this mission is the second try to save my friend, and I need your help."

Yugi was still unsure about this, but he did remember that some shinobis can heal up the sick or the injurer from damage or even death half the time. Ichigo wouldn't get better and Kish might return again. He had no choice but to say yes. Plus, he promised he will help Naruto to save his friend so he has too.

"Alright, you convince me! I'll help you in this mission and you heal Ichigo-kun back to full strength, like Equivalent Exchange." Yugi says with a small chuckle. Naruto had a hard time understanding what he meant. The tri-color turn to both Mew Erika and Judai as he says: "Guys... it might take me a few days to return to whatever I'm going, but if you two want to come, you can."

"Sure. I would love to go to a ninja village, first one actually. Plus, Ichigo is my friend so I can't stay away even if I had too." Mew Erika says with a serious, smiling face. Judai adds with his happy going grin: "Same here. Anywhere Yugi-san is going, I'm going to. For the adventure of a lifetime and to save a friend of a friend or not, I will do it!"

"Erika-san, Judai-kun, thank you. I won't let you guys down." Yugi says with a smiling, sad face while nodding. He then grabbed Ichigo around his arms, tight, and said seriously to orange jumpsuit shinobi: "Alright Naruto, let's head out before I change my mind."

"Yoshi! Let's go on, full throttler" Naruto shouts with a big smile as he runs off. Yugi got surprise he's going first as he chased after him while still holding tight on Ichigo. Both Mew Erika and Judai also chase off after them. Now our heroes will go to an adventure unlike any other, so far of course. What kind of danger will they face...

"WAIT! What am I going to explain to Ichigo's parents about their missing, sick daughter and how will I tell them... IF I'M NOT THERE!" Yugi shouts in frustration and raging shock as he stops on his tracks. Naruto almost falls down while hopping around.

"Okay! I didn't saw it coming, but I do have a big plan! _**SHADOW CLONE JUSTU!**_" The knuckle-headed ninja shouts as he forms his hand seal and summons forth two Shadow Clones. Naruto nod to his clones as they shout: "_**TRANSFORMATION!**_"

One clone transform into Yugi while the other being Ichigo. Yugi, Mew Erika and Judai were shocked and surprised by that trick while Naruto was still smirking. He says to his transformed clones: "You guys play out as Yugi and Ichigo as best as you can. Don't get kick or hurt by any means!"

"Right!" Both shouted with their transformed self's voices as they jumped away. Judai was completely overwhelmed as he asked: "Err... how the heck did you pull that off? Ninjas can really do that?"

"Oh yeah, and a lot more than you couldn't even imagine. Let's go!" Naruto says with the same grin as he and everyone else continue their journey. The 4 heroes and the unconscious Ichigo are off to save her and to save Naruto's friend... but how will they pull it off? Will our heroes do well... or will things goes off handed. Find out in the next mini arc, but for now...

**To be continued****… **

**(ENDING 2: The Afternoon of that Day (Ano Hi no Gogo in it's Japanese name) by Masami Okui from Yu-Gi-Oh! DM)**

Thank you for another great episode. I thank those who are helping me get this story notice and enjoy it. For those who love it, please review my story and give me your opinions or thoughts to it. The next episode... The Third main step to this arc! Yugi, Judai, Erika and the unconscious and sick Ichigo arrive to Hidden Leaf of Konoha with Naruto. He's asking for Yugi to help him save his fallen friend from the evil Sannin Orochimaru! Naruto also says he'll help Ichigo with Sakura's healing justus and the medicals the Leaf has. Will Yugi and company be okay to help their Shinobi friend and save his comrade too? Here's Yugi, Naruto, Judai, Erika and Ichigo for Today's Preview:

Yugi: So... how far are we to arrive?

Naruto: Just a little more. We'll take Ichigo-chan right to the Konoha Hospital where Sakura-chan will be at.

Yugi: Alright... but don't you EVER say Ichigo-chan. Only the main hero gets to say it.

Naruto: …Really? Man! I should have read my contract before starting off with this series.

Judai: You really should have. So... what does this village look like?

They immediately arrive at the great Hidden Leaf Village of Konoha.

Judai: Oh my god! Is that a village or a large freaking town!

Erika: I think both. This will be fun.

Naruto: Believe it! Next time... wait, I'm saying this now. SWEET! Okay... next time in Yugioh! Dragon Knight Reborn: Naruto's Great Request, Part 1: A New Place, A New Mission, And A Lot of Adventure!

Ichigo: *Cough!* Where am I now? Are we in the United States?

Yugi: Not even close, or even correct.

Ichigo: Well... this is just great.

Naruto: Okay... wait for the next epic part of this long arc. Please remember to read, enjoy and review! Until then fans, see you next time! Believe it!

Judai: Believe it? Is that even a catchphrase?

Erika: Oh sure like ''Gotcha''? Anyway, see you later!


	33. 32: Naruto's Great Request 1! BFF Idiots

Yu-Gi-Oh! : Dragon Knight Reborn!

_**Created by: DragonKnight15**_

**Disclaimer: This story is a copyright from me. I also may have used other plots from other authors. Almost all characters, objects, names, places, powers, moves, events, plots and weapons are not original worked. They were already made from other manga, anime and cartoon stories. They are also already copyrights that I do not own. This story is an anime story. P.S.****This story is also a crossover of other anime/cartoon stories like Naruto Shippuden, Bleach, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Sonic X plus other Sonic video game plots and characters, Danny Phantom, FullMetal Alchemist, Sailor Moon, Pok****émon**** and others more. Others like Doctor Who at the moment, later on. Later on this volume, I am using Erika Aoyama and Mew Erika from Redwallfan2000 from Fan as one of the other characters in this anime story. Ichigo Momomiya has also the name of "Tokadul" and she is 17 years old than 13 like in the anime. As Mew Ichigo, all of her Mew Mew attacks not only harm, effect or destroy a Chimera Anima, but anything or anyone. Even a hollow, a Dark Lord and a Chaos Lord****. ****This is not also a copy of either any "Dragon knight" or "Dragon Knights" stories, but it's weird that I never heard of them until now. It is my idea, even if the names of it are weird. Some characters will have, sometimes, a short written name. Like for example, Dark Leader Dragon= Dark LD, Ichigo Momomiya= Ichigo M. and so on. ****Most names are in their Japanese or English versions. If you don't get it, look at in the Internet.**** Note: Most Duel Monster card names will be in their English names. ****Also, most cards effects are change into their anime version.**

Hello Readers, this is episode 32 of the main arc of this volume, The Endless Fights: A new tournament, the ghost ruling, the snake of the shadows and the battles against all Darkness! Hope you love it! Have fun! And remember to review! **P.S. I do not own them all or any of them except this crossover story, so I wrote the band's or artist's name that wrote that song which I do not own again.**

**EVERYONE! If you all do read the new Book of Guardian Digimon... Book 2: Guardian of the Stars, then you know that the heroic Dragon Knight and the great Mew Heroine are part of that story too! If any of you were wondering how Yugi and Ichigo are there or how strong they gotten or how they up being a couple... then it's like a small sneak peak how it will turn out for Volume 2 of DKR! For any further information, check out my profile under both DKR's Yugi Muto(u) and Ichigo Momomiya's special profile or on top of my whole profile. If you guys think that was shocking, just continue reading Redwallfan2000's stories too. You'll be amazed how the impossible... is possible!**

**Also... Sad News:**** For the pass few months, you guys got a chance to get more DKR because I just return back to my country of Colombia and here, there are problems with school and all. I have been practicing my Spanish so I would be ready, and it seems it will by Monday as I will go to a special school lessons to master Spanish. It doesn't mean I won't have time for DKR because... it's for 4 HOURS FOR THE WEEKDAYS! I am lucky, but it's still unsure about the updates because there's also homework to do too! And where I am... I've been told it's a lot! A LOT! So... let's hope I can update as much as I can. I will continue writing, reading some fanfics and the rest... but don't expect a lot like you guys were treated. I mean... I didn't expect to finish more than 30 episodes right away, but there's a lot more to expect. Around less than 20 Episodes left and I'll try to end them to start the work for Volume 2. That's right, a Volume 2.**

**And for the last news, I have plans to do another A Legendary Hero's Rebirth Story for Yusei Fudo vs Yugi Mutou of the past, like Judai did in GX for the last two episodes. It won't end in a unknown win, but it will be epic. Now... I want what you guys think, should I do this? If so, then tell me who should win, Yusei or Yugi/Yami Yugi? Remember, this is the same Yusei one year later who beaten Judai from the first sequel. Now... you guys decide, Yes for a second sequel or No? Choice! Now... back to the story!**

* * *

**Here's the intro: The Earth... is a great place where humanity and all other creatures live and learn to evolve little by little, but this great world has Darkness in it too. Evil beings who wish to conquer this world and everyone. **

**Only one being stood against them to show everyone the power of light and hope, but this great mythical dragon wasn't able to stop them. He gave his powers and hope to a human that was known by his name, the Dragon Knight! **

**Before this hero also met his end, he gave the legendary Dragon Sword and his hopes and dreams to the next knight, his youngest son who is destined to become a legend by the sides of his comrades and his love. This hero... is the Hero of Light, the Last Dragon Knight of Light!**

* * *

**(OPENING 2: S H U F F L E by Masami Okui from Yu-Gi-Oh! DM) **

**Volume 1: Episode 32: ****Naruto's Great Request, Part 1: A New Place, A New Mission, And A Lot of Adventure!**

**In the previous episode of DKR****:**

_Battle City 2 takes its pause as Yugi was about to have a normal day, until he ran up with Mr. Momomiya. He explained to him that he needed someone to take care of his sick daughter for a while. Yugi agreed as he played Ichigo's doctor. _

_Things went smoothly, even when their friends arrived and also stopped a kiss that shouldn't happen... yet? The day was okay... until Kish and his alien partners arrived to attack the Mew Mews and end them. Yugi went to save Ichigo where he fought Kish for the third time. It wasn't easy because it was 1 against 3 while protecting Ichigo and no idea how he could activate his Yin-Yang powers. He was about to lose, until the Blue Knight arrived to return back by protecting Ichigo. The two had to work together and ignore their issues towards each other to defeat Kish and his Chimeras which they did. The Aliens retreated after Judai's powerful help and Mew Erika arriving too._

_After what happen, the Blue Knight leaves as Yugi was about to take Ichigo to a hospital, until Naruto Uzumaki arrived and asked him for his help. With more weird events happening and the knuckle-headed shinobi had an idea to heal Ichigo up with Sakura's help, Yugi agreed as he took the unconscious Ichigo, Judai and Erika to the Hidden Leaf of Konoha with Naruto leading them. What new adventure our heroes will have? Find out now!_

**And now the episode begins****... a few hours later at night:**

It was quiet in the forest, dark because it was night now dud. The sound of night was around the whole place, perfectly calm and soft, except with one annoying, exhausted young hero as he kneed down to a tree.

"God... how long will this journey be? It's long and boring and I'm VERY tired!" Judai shouts of frustration as he's breathing hard with his tongue out. He took his second break of resting as Yugi was getting very impatient. Him, the young Dragon Knight, the unconscious Ichigo, still transformed Mew Erika and Naruto were still on their journey to the Hidden Leaf. Yugi, of all people, is very annoyed for the whole trip because he wants to take Ichigo to get heal up by Naruto's friend Sakura Haruno.

"Please Judai-kun, this is very important that we hurry up. Naruto, lets keep going." Yugi says to his fan and then to his ninja friend. Naruto nods as they went on. Judai looked completely exhausted as Mew Erika gave him a push.

"Come on Judai-san, Yugi-san wants Ichigo better and he means it as much as I do. Let's just hurry up and then you can rest up as long as you can." She says with a smile. Judai knew she was telling the truth. Yugi cares a lot about Ichigo and he knows it. So all 4 continued on as Naruto's smile grew a little more.

"Almost there guys. A word of advice, try not being shock or acting like foreign tourists neither." Naruto says with a calm face as Yugi nods without paying so much attention. Judai rise an eyebrow as he asks: "Umm... what does that mean? How big can a village be. I mean it must be very small to..."

He was interrupted as he noticed that everyone stopped. He looks ahead to have the same shock that Yugi and Mew Erika are having. Even though it was dark, they saw the lights of a giant, super wide gate that circles around the large village of Konoha. There's even 5 rock faces that resembles the US Mount Rushmore of the 4 great Presidents of the United States.

"Oh my god! This is no village, it's more national than a normal town or city! COOL!" Judai shouts of excitement. Both Yugi and Mew Erika agree on that as Naruto grins happily to see their expressions. He lead them to the front gates where two shinobis were posting or watching for danger.

"Is it normal for other ninjas to guard here?" Judai asks his new orange jumpsuit friend. Naruto nods seriously as he explains: "Yup! You will never know when another ninja village, bandits or evil ninjas will attack here. A lot of other citizens live here in peace, so we can't let them or others get hurt."

"Oh... let's just get through the gate before I ask something that will make Yugi-san beat me up for wasting his time., again" Judai says with a nervous, worry expression as he notices that the tri-color hero is looking at him very upset.

"Yes, but first... I better change to my human form before someone else freaks out about my scorpion tail." Mew Erika said as Naruto completely agreed with rapid nodding. She was surround in light as she turn back to normal Erika with her still worn school uniform. So the four went to the front gate were two guards were patrolling.

Both were wearing the standard attire of a Konoha shinobi complete with forehead protector and flak jacket. One had brown hair, and dark eyes. His hair is combed down and always covers his right eye. He had a bandanna under his forehead protector. The other had long, spiky black hair and dark eyes. He too was also wearing a bandage over his nose and has a light-colored marking on his chin. Both men immediately saw Naruto and were about to greet him with a smile, not they noticed he had some young teens with him.

"Izumo-san, Kotetsu-san, I came back and like Granny Hokage mention... I'll be bring my guest. Unfortunate, I had to bring more than one because of technical problems I got myself into." Naruto explains to his two comrade shinobis. They were unsure about it, but then they noticed the unconscious young girl around the arms of a serious young man with three different color hair. They could tell he wants to save her, so they allow them to pass.

Naruto quickly showed Yugi to the Hidden Leaf hospital in no time fly, by passing through multiple places. Judai thought that the stores and restaurants of the Leaf were like downtown Domino, but more western in a weird way. It was late, but the hospital was still opened as the knuckle-headed shinobi slam through the door as he was correct, he knew Sakura was there. His closest friend and so-so crush Sakura was there as she noticed her idiot blond friend rushed at her.

"Sakura-chan! I am so glad I was right to find you here. Listen... I need a favor." He quickly asks as she blink for a while. She snapped out as she said seriously: "If it's a date, then forget it. Really. And how was that short mission or yours?"

"Well... let's just say my mission was more of a three part thing." Naruto says nervously as he points his thumb behind him. She look pass him to see in surprise to see Yugi holding on Ichigo with two more people with him. She quickly pushed Naruto aside as she went to the red hair girl wearing her pink pajamas. She touch her forehead to quickly move it back.

"Geez, you could have told me Ichigo had fever. She's hot and needs to rest on a bed. She should've rest and get better than run towards here, but I guess it was a good thing to bring her here of all places. I'll treat her." Sakura says as she holds up her arms to Yugi. He nods as he gives her Ichigo. Naruto then said with a small grin: "Alright. While Sakura-chan takes care of Ichigo-san, I have to take Yugi to Granny Hokage."

"I'm going with Ichigo. Someone has to take care of her. Besides, I really don't have nothing to say to your leader Naruto." Erika decides as they all agree, including Yugi. So Erika went with Sakura while Yugi, Judai and Naruto went outside to the Hokage building.

"So... why do we have to see this Grandma you mention to us again?" Judai asks as they walk towards a large red building with the Japanese symbol of fire on top. Naruto thought to himself as he wanted to say it right and not an insult.

"Well... umm... wouldn't anyone want to meet the Dragon Knight? Really... and because she wanted to meet him too. Oh about that... you two better not say anything or mention anything about what I told during our journey here." The blond-headed shinobi said as he sounded a little confuse himself with a little fear too. Both Yugi and Judai rise their right eyebrows to what he's worry about. They walked up the stairs and inside the building. They arrive to a door as Naruto knock on it. The door open up as a woman with black hair and black like kimono dress open up with a female pig around her arm.

"Yo Shizune, Tonton, I'm here to see Granny. I brought her my special friend." Naruto says with a big grin. The woman known as Shizune look in confusion to not expect two! She then asked him softy: "Umm... you sure there is just one of him."

"Oh! Yeah, I had a close encounter of drama and I had to bring more than that one person. Anyway, this guy is the Dragon Knight. He can even prove it." Naruto explains as he points his thumb to Yugi. The tri-color hero gladly show Shizune his Dragon Sword with a quick twirl. She nods immediately in surprise as she open up the door and let them in. All three boys entered as another woman with long blond hair was waiting for them on her chair.

"Hello, miss Hokage, I'm the Dragon Knight." Yugi greets her as he also twirls around his sword. Lady Hokage was a bit confused on why he did that, but he is young just like Naruto.

"Hello... I know you're him, you don't need to do that. I am Lady Tsunade and the Fifth Hokage of the Hidden Leaf of Konoha. It is a pleasure to meet you, young Mutou. You resemble like Sackertin-sensei was in the old times." She said and greeted herself to Yugi. He grin happily that his father was a teacher in the old times. Judai had a eyebrow up as he looked at Lady Hokage. He then said as he pointed his finger to her: "Umm... aren't you suppose to look old for a granny?"

This shocked Naruto as Shizune gave one of her freak out looks as well as Tonton. If anyone in Konoha knew better, other than Naruto and maybe Jiraiya if he says it by mistake, is that you should ever... EVER call Tsunade old or a old lady or hag. She slowly asks as she cling her fist which turn red by the pressure: "Okay... who exactly told you that?"

"It was Naruto, I just don't see where the grandma under that 30 year old skin is at? I mean... I've seen old and..." Judai was unable to continue as Tsunade quickly jumped out of her sit and sent a double fist on both him and Naruto. The two poor idiots were sent flying right at the wall as they crash and pass it to the hallway's wall instead. It left a huge dent on it while Yugi and Yami look in fear of that force.

"_Oh... this is freaking unbelievable! So... this is the strength and power of the strongest shinobi in the village. Note to self: Never call Lady Hokage a old lady or anything with old in it._" Yugi said mentally nervously as Yami took note on it. Tsunade cling and flex her knuckles as Naruto slowly gets up, still wobbly. Judai, sadly, was unable to get up and his legs were shaking.

"I hope you two learn your lesson." She says as she returns back to her chair. Naruto then shouted in rage as he pulled the Osiris Hero up: "What the hell? I didn't said a word!"

"Yes, you did for telling someone I just met about calling me old! Now... are you going to be nice or do I have to repeat myself?" Tsunade says menacingly like as she flex her knuckles again. Both Naruto and wobbly Judai nod to it with scared faces. Yugi too was wobbly, well shaking, in fear as he believed he must have pee himself.

After that mess, Naruto explains the Hokage and her assistant about what has happen, except that both Ichigo and Erika are two members of Tokyo Mew Mew. Both Tsunade and Shizune were worried about this new develops, but they were sure that it won't effect the mission for tomorrow. But that change as Naruto says: "Granny, I want to ask you if I can also take Yugi-san's friends with me too for tomorrow's mission. They won't say no even if I ask them and the more there are, the merrier it is."

Tsunade was unsure about it, but she's curious on what abilities the son of the previous Dragon Knight possess. She then said with serious face as she had her hands together: "Very well, I have no problem with that decision, but you are responsible for whatever happens to them. Try not making a mistake as it is important."

"Yoshi! I won't let you down!" Naruto responds seriously and happy as Lady Hokage nods. Yugi then asked as he was holding Judai in one place: "I like to know how long will this trip be? Me and Judai have a tournament back home and there's like a few days before it resets back."

"Don't worry, the mission is far from a day's walk so you will have plenty of time before then." Tsunade explains with a small fake grin that Yugi nor Judai believe, but they had no choice but to listen.

With that, the three male heroes left the office and the building as Tsunade watched them leave. She sat back as she was still trouble. Shizune then asked her mistress with the same worry expression: "Lady Tsunade, are you sure this is a good idea? Orochimaru isn't someone like Sackertin-sensei's son could handle, yet of course. How could he possible fight or even defeat him as he just started his Dragon Knight journey? He hasn't even learn any other justus that Lord Jiraiya could have teach him or those other things we can't do."

The Fifth Hokage was very quiet as she thought to herself. She stood up as she walked to the window. She says as she looks up in the dark sky: "I don't blame my worries or yours, but Sackertin left something that will help his son to success any other knight so far. Besides, Dark Leader Dragon is much more powerful than Orochimaru and don't say he isn't. That demon lizard is slowly gaining his force and terror little by little and he's becoming stronger every time he fights Yugi. I know that young man will do fine, he has a power that rivals Naruto's Nine-Tail, Kyuubi and maybe anything in this world... isn't that right Jiraiya?"

"Yeah, unless he learns to speak to him. I didn't had enough time to explain him that part. However, I'm sure he will in this mission as it will be a death situation. It's all in a matter of time and waiting." Jiraiya responds as he was sitting outside the window this whole time. He had a serious face as he knew this wouldn't be easy for neither those two Jinchuurikis.

Back with our heroes, Naruto stopped by to his favorite restaurant, Ramen Ichiraku. Judai immediately said as he looked at the small place: "So this is your favorite food place? It's a bit small, well... smaller but it must be a taste place to eat if it's like the Osiris Dorm's cafeteria."

"Really? Well... doesn't matter as it is my favorite place in the whole world. Let's go, Yugi-san is paying!" Naruto shouts carefree as he runs inside. Judai nods as he follows him. Yugi, in the other hand, was shocked as he shouted: "Why me? I don't have any money with me to pay!"

The three were greeted by the older man with short slight black hair owner and head chef Teuchi and his daughter Ayame with brown long hair who both were wearing white cooking clothes. Naruto says to them with a big grin: "Yo guys, give me the best ramen for me and my new friends here."

"No problem Naruto. So, you two are outsiders?" Teuchi asks the two new customers. Both Judai and Yugi give a lot to come up with a good excuse. Naruto then responded with a grin: "Yup! They're friends I made in a mission. They came here to explore our village and have a fun time."

"Well, I hope you two young men have a great time in our village." Ayame says kindly as she gives Yugi and Judai their plates. Teuchi gave the other to Naruto as he quickly grabbed his sticks, made a small pray, and eat out right away. Both duelists look in shock on how fast their shinobi friend is eating. Judai then said as he crow down on his ramen: "Naruto makes a good point. Time to grub your ramen on. Get it."

Yugi slightly nods as it sounds like his other catchphrase, in a weird and distributing way. He then also started eating his ramen, but not before something else happened. A tan man enter the restaurant with a surprising face to see the blond-headed ninja. He had wearing the standard Konoha shinobi outfit complete with forehead protector, sandals and flak jacket He has brown hair that he keeps in a ponytail, dark eyes and a scar across the bridge of his nose.

"Huh? Naruto's already here before me. I'm impress." He says as the blond-header shinobi turn around with a smile. He says as both Yugi and Judai were looking at them: "Hey Iruka-sensei, I didn't thought I would see you. Heard you were in a mission."

"Just got back and it seems the same goes for you too. Those two friends of yours?" The man known as Iruka says and asks as he look at both the surprise two strangers that were still looking at them. Naruto nods as he introduces them to his sensei: "Don't worry guys, he's my sensei during Ninja Academy and still is on how tight we are. He's Iruka-sensei and he's pretty cool when you get to know him."

"Umm, Naruto... you should've just properly introduce me, but this works too. I'm Iruka Umino and any new friend of my former, but still troubling student, is a friend of mines too." Iruka said with a thumb up. Judai responded back with the same thumb and his mouth fill with some noodles: "Right, thanks for that dude!"

Iruka sweat drops to hear that as did Yugi. Naruto nods to that with a noodle still in his mouth. The Academy Teacher said in thought with a fake smile: "_Oh right, another Naruto to worry about and like that, I can tell those two will have a lot in common._"

So former student and mentor were chatting around like they do when they're enjoy a good bowl of ramen. Yugi smiles to see those two like so, like they're family. The tri-color hero was told from Naruto himself about he was alone for his whole childhood, but he later had Iruka and then all of his friends beside him. He knew a little on how he felt being alone, but they had their friends and now they're friends too.

After Naruto ate 6 bowls of ramen, they all left the restaurant as Iruka was glad to pay the food for them as for a special treat. They said their good-byes as he wished luck on them for their mission. So Naruto brought his two guest to his house. Both Yugi and Judai were amazed that Naruto lived in a small, one room apartment like this... and dirty with a lot junk around some corners. For Judai, it felt like his good old room back at Duel Academia, but a little less clean than usual.

"We can stay here and have a good night sleep. We might pillow fight and kick our butts if we can." Naruto says which sweat drops all three. He then said with a disappointed face: "Never mind, I made that sound like a girl's sleepover. FORGET IT."

"Good call, but is it okay that I go back to the hospital and watch over Ichigo. Rather be close to her just in case Kish might have follow us." Yugi says with a calm, serious expression. However, that expression didn't stop Naruto or Judai from grinning evilly.

"Right Yugi-san, I forgot you ''cherish'' Ichigo-san like a boyfriend would." The Osiris Hero declares with a small grin. Yugi got upset by that comment; he hates being call Ichigo's boyfriend because he can't. Then Naruto said with the same grin: "Oh yeah, you two are close to be like a marry couple. Maybe you want to score a kiss from her huh?"

"You too huh? That's just wrong, really. In so many levels, why do you two think like that?" The Dragon Knight asks with a huger sweat drop. Both knuckle-heads said in union: "That's because you do. You're her knight of love and justice like she is the heroine of all that."

"Not funny! I have never... I mean... forget it! I'm leaving, good night you two." Yugi was trying to say angrily as he gave up and left the room to go back to the hospital. Both idiots were still grinning that they knew they were right. Naruto then asked his new friend: "So Judai-san, I'm wondering why you think ''Y'' times ''L'' times ''I'' equals ''C''?"

"Easy, it's because Y equals ''Yugi'', L equals ''Loves'', I equals ''Ichigo''. So basically, it means ''Yugi loves Ichigo= Couple''. That's what I think." Judai responds as a made a chart with a chalk written equation form. Naruto nods as he says: "Oh yeah! I can tell, Judai-san, that you and me are going to be great friends!"

"Same here Naruto-san. And if we add Jonouchi and Danny too, it's going to be a group!" He adds as the blond-headed shinobi got interesting. The Osiris Hero told him about everyone else and a little more between Yugi and Ichigo. The two were enjoying each other as they think almost too alike.

Yugi went back to the hospital at night, which he wasn't allow to go in, but he wouldn't want to stay with Naruto and Judai. He decided to look around in the village by himself. It felt like a small village, but it didn't on how protected it is by a giant wall and a army of shinobis ready for battle. He when up to a random rooftop close to the hospital to look up at the beautiful night sky. He lay back as he stare up like focus to only it.

"_Tomorrow I have a big day, yet again. At least Ichigo will be better by then, but I'm worry by how dangerous it's going to be. Naruto told me that this Orochimaru shouldn't be mess with, but we have to so we can save his friend. Man... I wouldn't be that worry if I knew how to use my Tailed-Beast powers._" He said to himself as he wasn't relax. He felt stressed to fight someone that will be like fighting Jiraiya or even Lady Tsunade. The only thing he could is try to watch the sparky star lights.

"Nice night huh?" A voice said which surprised the tri-color hair hero. He quickly got up and turned to see someone sitting on the edge of the roof. He had white like grey hair and some kind of mask that cover up his mouth and nose. His headband was Leaf that also cover his left eye. He was wearing a standard Leaf Shinobi get-up like almost everyone else and was reading a book to himself.

"_When did he appear? I barely sense him coming or anything._" Yugi said to himself as Yami agreed to it. The man was quiet enjoying his book as he momentary looked up in the sky. He finally repeats himself: "So... nice night right?"

"Ah, yeah. It is a nice night." The young Dragon Knight responds with a small smile. The man got up in his feet and immediately jumped away from the edge. He close up his book and put it in his small pocket bag. He turns to the young man with a hidden smile that Yugi or anyone could notice. He says as he looks at the hospital: "I was wondering to myself that why are you staying here and not there with your friend. It's going to be morning soon and you need to rest up before than, right?"

"I guess you seen us... but I just want to look up in the sky and just let my mind wonder. I have a lot of things to worry about. I'm sure you don't to hear this." Yugi says as he look sad. He does with Ichigo, his powers, the tournament and so on. The white hair man nods as he answers: "I got nothing to do, so sure."

"Ah... okay." Yugi says in surprise, very much. He began telling the stranger about his problems. He wasn't sure why he told him that, but he knew he's a good person by just looking at him. The man nods slowly as it seems bad, but it didn't bother him.

"I see your problem, but it seems like it's no problem at all." He responds which yet again surprises the young Dragon Hero. The shinobi look up again in the sky as he says: " It isn't easy to be sure you can handle anything, which causes one to lose focus and lose yourself in everything. You have to remember that nothing should be earn right away, you will earn it when you truly need it."

Yugi understand what this man is saying. He always seem to gain that boost of power when he truly needs it, but he can't always wait for it if his friends are in danger. The man continues saying: "Someone who can gain the power to protect everyone isn't something easy to control. Remember that everything you need or want will come to you and if you can't wait, then remember to endure it like being in pain even if you die. Nothing is impossible without waiting for it."

Yugi was surprise for like the fourth time. He knew he was right all the way. He says with a happy smile: "Thank you so much for everything. I think... I'll be able to move forward and control my powers too! I'll wait and be patient about it."

"That's good to hear. I'm glad you can get over with all those problems soon enough. It's like this older once said to me: "One who can wait for the chance to protect others, is the one who will be able to chance anything." The man said again as he began to walk to the edge. Yugi look pretty puzzle to believe that. The stranger stop and says as forms a hand seal: Oh right, I'm Kakashi Hatake and Naruto's sensei. Good luck on the mission to save Sasuke for us, I got to get back to mines anyway."

"Oh well... WHAT? You're Kakashi and you mean Sasuke U..." Yugi was unable to finish in more shock as Kakashi disappears into a puff of smoke. Yugi blink a few times as well as Yami.

"Did he... was he just a Shadow Clone? Oh man, I'm going inside now." The Dragon Knight says with a exhausted look

"**You are a very idiotic kid. I feel very bad for you.**" A voice said to Yugi mentally. The Dragon Knight turned around to see if someone else was there but nothing. He shook his head again as he yawned and walked back to where Ichigo is sleeping at. Yami shook his head too as he follow his partner. Tonight is official the strangest day so far with strange people and strange voices again.

* * *

_**Commercial Break: (This I got from the Bakugan Battle Brawlers series which I do not own!**_

_**Yugi: God, I need a break before doing something weird again for that mission.**_

_**Naruto: Oh yeah! It's my turn again and... right, the script. Umm... Alright, time to save Sasuke, again, and this time I will success!**_

* * *

Morning finally raise up as Yugi had little time to sleep, but good enough to be ready. He was resting on a chair close to Ichigo's room as he felt very uncomfortable. He needed Yami to take over for the whole night so he can sleep properly. He yawn again as he stand up feeling like he's in pain.

"Ohhhhhh! My back, it's so painful. Next time, I'm sleeping on the floor like before." He says as he stretch for a while. He rubbed his eyes and head as he remembered that widen his eyes up.

"Oh no. I forgot that Naruto doesn't know where I live. I wonder how his clones are doing?" Yugi asks himself with a little scared look to what Naruto's Shadow Clones are up too.

**Meanwhile****... back at Domino, yesterday:**

It wasn't easy for Naruto's clones to do their part to distract everyone that they are both Yugi Mutou and Ichigo Momomiya. The clones did found Ichigo's house thanks to Judai who told them where to go before heading out. The Naruto/Yugi clone waiting impatiently for Ichigo's parents to arrive.

"Hey Yugi, sorry we came a little late. How's our Ichigo doing?" Mr. Momomiya asks as the Fake Yugi had a hard time to answer his question. He finally said with a big grin: "She's doing wonderful and everything is okay. Judai left saying he's going to see his friends for a while and might not come back soon... around 3 days."

"Really? That's not like Judai-san? Well... doesn't matter as we know you're a good person and so is he too." Mrs. Momomiya responds with a small smile. Fake Yugi nods rapidly with another grin. He then said as he was about to leave: "So... I better get going. But first... do you know where I live again? I forgot."

Both Momomiyas were very surprised, or better said astonished that he forgot where he lives. They didn't want to ask why he forgot, so they told him where to go. He left following their direction with a hop which didn't fit Yugi's style. Both Mr. and Mrs. Momomiya just ignore him as they think he might have caught Ichigo's fever too.

The two parents went up to their daughter's room as Naruto/Ichigo clone was on the real Ichigo's bed, cover up, and cleaned up the broken window glasses. Ichigo's parents enter as the fake Ichigo smile slightly.

"Hi my lovely daughter of mine, how's your... umm... what happen to your window?" Ichigo's father asked his fake daughter. The Naruto clone had to think fast for a good excuse.

"Umm... a ball hit the window that hit Yugi's head. It wasn't pretty, but he's okay now." Fake Ichigo responded with a big grin. Both parents rise their eyebrows as that grin is exactly like Yugi's grin, but it must be normal.

"Well... that's okay. It would explain why Yugi-san was acting so strangely. Anyway, rest up honey and don't push yourself." Ichigo's mother said as she and her husband left the room. Fake Ichigo smile and nod as she tired to sleep, which wasn't easy without eating ramen.

The next thing wasn't easy either as Naruto/Yugi clone found the real Yugi's house. As soon as he entered, he was attacked by Yugi's sister Jenny who was angry again for what she thought was her real little brother coming late again. The Fake Yugi made another excuse to make sure he won't get hurt again. It worked well as they ate dinner... well, Fake Yugi ate almost everything.

It was now the next day as the Naruto transformation forms of Yugi and Ichigo luckily arriving to school, late of course because they forget to ask Yugi's/Ichigo's families to where they have to go. Fake Ichigo was caught that her fake fever was gone by the real one's parents, so Fake Ichigo had to go there with the other Fake one. They arrive, being greeted by Yugi's and Ichigo's friends. It wasn't easy for them to fake that they knew them, but they managed to pull it off.

"So Yug, how was taking care of the sick Momomiya?" Jonouchi asks which confuse both Shadow Clones. They both responded at the same time: "It's alright."

"Okay? Let's go." The blond-headed idiot responds back as he's surprise. The two fakers try their best so they won't get caught and it seems to be going well.

**Elsewhere****... back where we left at Konoha:**

Yugi just enter Ichigo's room as he sees with a happy smile to see her good friend stretching her arms too. She rub her eyes as she notices the tri-color hero. She smiles as her face is now all better.

"Morning Yugi-kun... yawn- NYA! I feel... GREAT- NYA! I feel so much better now that I can defeat any baddie with ease!" She says very energetic that she sounds like Judai or Jonouchi when they want to duel. Yugi smiled back to hear her say that by how worry he was before. She then asked as she looked up to the window: "So... where are we again- Nya? I'm pretty sure we're not in Domino."

"Sadly no, we're at the great Hidden Leaf Village of Konoha. You know, Naruto's home village. You remembered he appeared after that Blue Knight left the scene from the battle against Kish. He said that Sakura could heal you from that fever and get you better. Now I'm glad that work." Yugi explains as Ichigo felt a little overwhelm by that. She only remember a few things, but it was all a blur by that fever. Now that it's gone, she's relief!

"Well, that's why I need to learn a few things about the healing justus. If you or me or anyone else gets hurt, one of us needs to know how to heal the other. In fact, I'm excited to learn that trick." Ichigo says with a small grin on how overjoy this could be. Yugi nods as it would handle for her to do that. After all, she's Mew Ichigo so she has the power to do almost anything!

She then asked him with a questionable look: "By the way, don't you think it was weird for Naruto to appear just now. I mean... I remember, yet again, revealing my secret but he mention something else. What was it?"

"Well..." Yugi starts off as he explains the whole thing to the Mew Heroine. She widen her eyes as she shouts: "WHAT? Naruto has a big idiot brain to ask you that in my situation... yet again, we did promise him so it's no problem. Sure, I'll help that idiot as he is a cute guy... but it won't be easy if his team finds out about my secret."

"I know... but you and Erika will manage it." Yugi answers with a serious expression. Ichigo became surprise again. She asked him again: "Erika-chan came with us. I must have been in a deep sleep. I don't know it would a smart idea for her to come. If in anytime I'm out, Erika takes over of the Mew Mews. If she's out, then Zakuro-san takes over in her and my place too. I suppose it is like her and we might need her help too."

"Yeah... and Judai is with us too. You know how much he loves a great adventure so I couldn't tell him to leave." Yugi also adds with the same expression as he led up to the wall. Ichigo became more shocked as she said with her head lowered down: "Great, I hope Idiot One didn't became good friends with Idiot Two. But I guess it won't be so bad as the two are not like Jonouchi."

Yugi agrees on that as those two with Jonouchi would be too tight to loose off. Then the door opened up as Sakura walks in first with Erika, Judai and Naruto behind them. They were a little surprise Yugi was already there. Erika greets them as she rushes to her good friend: "Ichigo, glad you're better now. You weren't so great when me and Judai found you. Deja-vu huh?"

"Don't remind me again Erika-chan, but I'm fine now. I even better than fine that I can take the whole world on- Nya!" Ichigo responds as she smiles to her. Erika felt happy to see her all better now. Naruto was about to add something, but Yugi grabbed him by the mouth just in case he was about something to expose Ichigo's secret. Ichigo turns to Sakura and says with a smile too: "Thank you a lot Sakura-chan, I don't know what I wouldn't done if you didn't treat me."

"Don't thank me, I'm flatter to at least help you. It was really Naruto's fast thinking to take you here, you had a horrible fever." Sakura says with her smile as she blush a little. Naruto grins again as Judai is also grinning too. She then snapped out as she said while taking out a big brown pill: "And I almost forgot, here. This pill will help you better for the rest of the day."

"NO! NOT THAT DEMON PILL! THROW IT OUT!" Naruto snaps out as he shouts, grabs the pill, and throws it away from his teammate's hand. Everyone look in shock to what he just did, and they will only get more shock. Sakura then shouted as she started to strangle him with her bare hands: "WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT, YOU IDIOT! YOU HAVE SOME NERVE NOT LIKING MY HOMEMADE PILLS!"

"Please... Sakura-chan, it's evil and taste like s***..." Naruto was saying until the pink hair konochi put more force on her strangle. Naruto was turning purple and blue as his eyes were almost die into white pupils. She finally sighs as she lets go of her grip. Naruto immediately breathes as fast as he could. Everyone was too shock to say a word as Naruto return his colors back to normal.

"Okay... when do we leave to this ''thing''?" Ichigo asks with a eyebrow up. Both Shinobis look at her like they forgot to tell them. Naruto then said with a calm face with both arms folded up: "We leave kinda... now, so let's move out!"

"Cool. But there's one problem, I HAVE NO CLOTHES BESIDE MY PAJAMAS!" The red hair heroine shouted at his ear. The poor blond-headed ninja rub his ear on how painful it was. He had no idea nor did Yugi or Judai to solve this problem. Luckily, both Erika and Sakura were very calm.

"Relax Ichigo, I think you pop Naruto's ear. Luck for you that I thought of this ahead. Sakura-san, shall we." Erika says as the pink hair konochi agree. She quickly left the room to return back as fast as she could with a pile of clothes with her. Ichigo giggle as she has nothing to worry about.

"You guys must have bought Ichigo-kun clothes while the rest of us were away. Pretty cool." Yugi says with smirk as the two girls nod. Ichigo told everyone to stay outside as she changes into something different. It took her about around 10 minutes as Ichigo comes out. Both Yugi and Naruto look in shock with their mouths open. Judai did the same, but a little more freaked out on how well she worn them.

Ichigo now was wearing a cute pink top with matching patterns which under it was a medium light pink, long sleeve shirt. She was also wearing a pink skirt which under it is also short black pants. She had on medium size boots with long, pink tang socks. She also had black gloves too like Sakura, but were fingerless. She also had a light brown, empty ninja bag on her right bottom. Without her ribbons she usually wears but didn't have them, Ichigo had to let her red hair down which is exactly like her mother's hair which was normal. She look around herself again as she's extremely happy.

"So cool and awesome! Can I keep these?" Ichigo asks to Sakura who nods. She giggle as she's in style once again. Yugi couldn't stop looking at Ichigo like he was about to drool. Both Naruto and Judai snap their fingers to snap him out which work.

"Sorry, but Ichigo-kun, you look amazing! Truly hot... I mean cute of course. Hehehe." Yugi says as he's blushing with joy, but not too much as he doesn't want to over do it. Erika notices it, but didn't say a word... yet.

So our heroes left the hospital as they went straight to the gates. Ichigo was pretty excited about the village like Judai still is. They arrive where Captain Yamato and Sai were waiting for them. Judai had one of his funny faces as he stared at Sai.

"_Oh man... he's like a coloring book. Can I color him, maybe?_" He says in thought as Yubel appear and slap her forehead on how stupid her partner is. Judai is a brilliant duelist and maybe a hero too, but he's still an idiot. She couldn't listen to what he or that Naruto kid were saying.

"Glad all of you came. Nice to see both of you again." Captain Yamato said to both Yugi and Ichigo as they nod. They immediately introduce Erika and Judai to them as they did the same. Both newcomers immediately notice Sai's fake smile, hard to believe he's trying to make it real. Without much to say, they finally head out. Team Kakashi blasted off as they ran and jumped on trees faster than normal humans could. Yugi and Ichigo were able to keep up with them by their incredible speed as one has Dragon-DNA and the other has cat DNA. Erika was helping Judai to keep up as much as he could.

They were rushing as Yamato explain that their Intel could expire as the enemy might move to another location. They need to arrive their by the afternoon or they might fail their mission. Expecting that the sun has rise up, means they need to hurry. After an hour of rushing around a long and forever lasting forest. They finally escape it as they were walking ahead to a abandon road. Naruto was chatting around with Ichigo and Judai as Yugi and Erika were behind the group.

"Gosh, I think I'm all tired out. I really don't know if I can fight after this. What about you Erika-san?" Yugi says as he tries to relax his legs and asks Erika something. The Scorpion Mew Mew was very quiet, or rather not listening as she was thinking to herself. The tri-color hero noticed that she was forcing herself like she's doing a crossword puzzle.

"Hey Erika-san, something wrong?" Yugi asks as he touch her shoulder. She snaps out like she was sleeping. She turns to see Yugi nervous. She sighs as she responds with a sad expression: "Yeah... I'm fine. It's just... it's like I can't predict what will happen when we arrive their. It's odd like that time when... I became that thing or when Naruto appeared. Or even when you became the Dragon Knight. I have no clue."

"Really? Could it be because it has to happen? I mean... not all things in a unpredictable future can change." The young Dragon Knight explains. Erika agrees as she says: "True... even our fate to die is impossible to change even if we could. But... I'm sure we can if we try after all."

"Yup! And maybe the other reason is that me and Naruto have this creatures known as Tailed-Beast." Yugi adds which surprises her. Erika rise a eyebrow as she asks: "Tailed-Beast?"

"Oh right, you don't know about them. I'm not a expert on them either or even Naruto, but these Tailed-Beasts are like massive amount of Chakra that are alive like you or me. Some villages use them for military power to protect themselves or seal them away inside someone to protect everyone from them. For us, the host, we're call a Jinchuuriki and we can use our monster's powers." Yugi explains as he touches his stomach and he looks at Naruto who wasn't paying any attention what so ever.

"Oh man... I didn't know. I think anyone would be freak by that power or the people around you. It sounds awful. I wonder if Naruto had a happy childhood." Erika says with a sad expression as she stares at him. Yugi nods as he says: "He told me he wasn't welcome to anyone. He was alone for all of his childhood and had no one... except one person who became his rival. Naruto wanted to prove himself to everyone by becoming stronger, by being acknowledge to everyone by becoming the next Hokage."

"Sakura also told me that Naruto wants to become the strongest person in his village to show everyone that he can be accepted, but he's already doing that. Everyone is respecting him more than before. That Naruto... he's a strong guy." Erika says as she smiles at the blond-headed idiot shinobi who didn't notice it. She then asked Yugi with a questionable face: "By the way... how did you end up being a Jinchuuriki too?"

"Me? Umm... I really don't know or even remember. I barely know my Tailed-Beast unlike Naruto, but he and this Kyuubi have problems like power and anger. For me... let's hope I don't have that type of relationship." The tri-color hero says with a small grin. Erika nods as she look below her. She hasn't got the fear of becoming that thing she was that day.

"So Yugi-san... do you like Ichigo?" Erika finally asks which shocks the Dragon Hero very much. He started blushing, but he didn't want to. The Second-in-Command Mew Mew smirks as she adds: "Relax, most people we know like the Mew Mews notice this. I've also seen Judai and Naruto noticing it too. I'm just curious if you do?"

"Well... I do. Yeah, I do. But... I can't because she is in love with Masaya-san and he's your brother. Ichigo... I might have met her a month ago, but it's like I've known her for like the rest of my life. She's... just a great and wonderful and beautiful person I have ever met in both her and being Mew Ichigo. She's also funny, silly, cheerful, loving, caring, heroic, brave and courageous and there's a lot more things about her I can go on." He responds slowly as he remembers those great qualities and personalities about her. Erika was a little surprise by how much he described her.

"Did she told you that time Kish attack her to drag me in a trap to kill me, and I still beaten him with that power?" Yugi ask her as he looks up in the sky. Erika nodded as Ichigo did told her about that time. It must have been horrible that she was also unable to predict that from happening. Yugi then said as he sighed of sadness: "I thought I was going to lose her, but then I gained that power and saved her with it. I had this dream... during that fight and it's hard to explain it but my mom told me to use that power to protect everyone."

Erika was a little confused by how crazy that sounded, but it had to be true if things like those do happen. She then asked him seriously like: "That's something Yugi, crazy but amazing too. Listen, what are you going to do as I know you love my best friend."

Yugi stared up in the sky again as he breathed slowly. He finally responds with a small smile: "Nothing because I don't want to hurt Ichigo. She deserves to be with someone who loves her like Masaya and I won't break them apart for my own reasons. I want the best for her and nothing else. I'll just be there for her as her friend and comrade, nothing else. That... I promise you and for everyone else too, Erika-san."

The Scorpion Mew Mew was more than surprise, she didn't expect him to say all that. Erika always had a weird feeling towards Yugi like danger, but it's not now because she was more worry for Ichigo's safety. She finally knows, as she stares right at him, that Yugi isn't a problem or a danger now. She says with a smile as she looks at Ichigo: "Thank you Yugi-san, you're a great person now that I can see it. Listen... if something would happen that separate Ichigo and Onii-san, I would be happy if she and you are a couple. I would support both of you no matter what."

"Huh? Really? Umm... thank you, I guess." Yugi says surprisingly with wide eyes as Erika went on ahead to chat with Ichigo. Both Yugi and Yami were too shocked to even said another word. This made the young hero very happy that it would happen.

"**At least you have a supporter Yugi-sama. You should feel proud now that you earn her trust.**" A voice spoke mentally as Yugi and Yami were surprised. Yugi then asked his pharaoh friend as he looked around him: "_Was that you or am I going crazy again?_"

"_I don't know, but you said you heard a few voices after that fight against Kish and when you told Naruto about your Tailed-Beast's name._" Yami says with a puzzle look on how weird this is becoming. Yugi became serious as he said to himself as he stared down on his stomach: "_Yin-Yang Dragon... what are you exactly?_"

Yugi was still unsure, but he went on ahead with little worry. Him and everyone continue their journey where they arrive at a strange, deserted place like a desert with some broken up trees and many hills. Ichigo shiver as she's very nervous and scared about this place. It is unsecured that this place is safe or not as Yugi had a bad feeling.

"From our spies and other Shinobis who passed here, they have seen Orochimaru passing through this place. It's not normal for him to be close to the Leaf... so it means he's up to something. We need to stop him and retrieve our target." Yamato explains to the group. Judai rise his hand as he ask: "So... why just this team? Shouldn't we have at least more than two or more teams to fight through this Orochimaru guy?"

"Good question. We have to do this in a small group because it's more complicated than you think. Other teams must do their own missions and others have to stay in the village if an attack happens. We need to be fair so this is pretty much all we got." Yamato explains again as Judai nods with close eyes and folded arms like Naruto does too. Everyone was staring at the Osiris Hero with puzzle faces on how he's copying Naruto, except the blond-headed shinobi who did the same.

So they continue walking as they have to pass the hills in order to reach a cave where Orochimaru is staying in for whatever he's up to. Yugi, Judai, Ichigo and Erika had a bad feeling as they gotten closer. It's like they were being watch.

"So... how many men does this jerk have?" Judai asks as Team Kakashi sigh of disappointed of what he just said. Yamato yet again explains to the young man: "Orochimaru does have men, but he prefers to have a small group than a lot. He's always seen with his Second-in-Command Kabuto and the one we're trying to rescue. The reason why is because Orochimaru is the third greatest shinobi in history known as the Legendary Sannin like Lady Hokage or Jiraiya-senpai. He's powerful and dangerous to fight, so we need to work together to beat him, at least.

Judai gulps his throat as he nods. Yugi also did the same as he remember how strong Jiraiya was when he defeated Dark Leader Dragon or how powerful Lady Tsunade is when she knock out both Naruto and Judai. This might be harder than he expected. Then they sensed something was coming towards them.

"Great... here comes this monster you guys mention about." Erika says as her senses were better and stronger to notice him. Yamato immediately turned towards to Naruto who was serious, but calm too. He says in thought with a small smile: "_At least Naruto isn't showing any anger this time around. He learned his lesson from before, but he has to be careful not to lose control or things will be bad._"

Everyone was waiting for something as he appeared out of nowhere. It was the weird clothing, monster, pale white skin, evil snake-like eyes Orochimaru himself. He grinned evilly towards the heroes as he knew he was expecting them. Both Yugi and Naruto glare at him seriously as a quick flash of their Tailed-Beast powers appear with the eye color changes. Ichigo was still shaking her legs on how scared she was and she couldn't stopped it.

"Well, well, well. Who knew Konoha would find me so soon. And they had to send Team Kakashi of all teams to find out why I'm here." He says as he looks at them. He quickly notice the four new faces as one give him a interest. The white snake Sannin then said as he turned his attention to Naruto: "And it's a pleasure to see you again, Naruto Uzumaki. I was wondering about you and so was you-know-who too."

Naruto didn't stop looking at him threatening as he cling his fist. Orochimaru then said as he lick himself with his long tongue: "Don't be like that. I was hoping to start things better than that time we last met. Are you trying to rescue him again? If so... then give up on that."

"Listen you ugly bastard! I didn't come here to chat with the likes of you. I came here is to save my friend and that's what I'm going to do! It doesn't matter if you're in our way, I will beat you down with all I got!" Naruto declares as he takes out a kunai from his sleeve and grabs it on his right hand. Sakura and Sai nod on that as they she takes out her own kunai and he pulls out his small blade. Yamato also smiles back as he grabs his own kunai too.

"If that's how you four are going to be... then I must ask you to leave or die here." Orochimaru declares as he prepares himself for anything. This won't be good as the battle will be harder than expected. Without thinking, of course, Naruto charges ready to take the armless foe head on. Erika then sensed something as she tried to warn the blond-headed ninja, but it was too late. He was about to strike the white skin freak with a piercing blow, but then he got intercepted by another opponent. It was Kabuto who appeared out of nowhere. Naruto was blocked from his attack as he backed off by jumping away from them.

"Oh great, another opponent to deal with." Judai says with an annoyed expression. It was a small stand-off as both sides didn't like this. Orochimaru demanded his Second-in-Command with a upset expression: "Kabuto, what were you doing? I didn't ask for your help."

"I am sorry Orochimaru-sama, but I needed to interferer that outcome. I will not get in your way, but allow me to handle some of these weaklings at least." Kabuto explains himself as he pushes his glasses back up. The evil Sannin smirk as he allow this.

"Well it won't matter if it's two of you... I will take you guys down!" Naruto declares as he gives them a thumbs down. Everyone smirks as they agree with him. Then Yugi finally said with a heroic expression as he takes out the Dragon Sword with a spin: "I couldn't agree Naruto-san. I made a promise to save his friend and I will do it! I am the Dragon Knight and I will defeat you Orochimaru!"

"I should have guess it was you. Who else would look like the last Dragon Knight, Sackertin Mutou. Alright, boy, prepare yourself because I won't give you any mercy unlike Dark Leader Dragon." Orochimaru responds back which surprise everyone. Yugi grits his teeth as this won't be a easy battle to win.

From distances away, inside the cave that Orochimaru is hiding, someone else was there as he sat down with his red eyes with three tomeos on each side. Sasuke Uchiha waited patiently as the one he was told arrived. He smirks as he says in the darkness: "So he's here too huh? Good... now I let's see what makes this kid so special."

Now the next part of this large arc appears with a intro blast. How will Yugi, Naruto and friends deal with Orochimaru or even Kabuto as Sasuke waits. How will this battle turn out or what surprises will it happen too? There's just one way to say it...

**To be continued****… **

**(ENDING 2: The Afternoon of that Day (Ano Hi no Gogo in it's Japanese name) by Masami Okui from Yu-Gi-Oh! DM)**

Thank you for another great episode. I thank those who are helping me get this story notice and enjoy it. For those who love it, please review my story and give me your opinions or thoughts to it. The next episode... Yugi and company with Team Kakashi finally confront the evil Orochimaru. This won't be a easy fight as the evil Sannin has a back-up plan when Naruto enters his Third Tailed mode. And how it can turn out to be the worse battle for Yugi as he confronts Naruto's darkness as his Fourth Tailed mode and Mew Erika's Inner Scorpion Mode too! But... is there a exit of Light and Darkness out of the tunnel of hatred? Here's Yugi, Naruto, Orochimaru, Sakura, Ichigo, Judai, Erika and Yamato to present Today's Preview:

Yugi: I don't care if you are one of the Legendary Sannin like Jiraiya or Tsunade, I won't let you mess with my friend Naruto's life anymore!

Naruto: You say it Yugi-san! We both will kick your snaky butt!

Orochimaru: So confidant on your chances to defeat me is almost a shame. You will not leave here alive unlike before.

Naruto: …Sakura-chan, get going with Sai to find him. Me and everyone else will hold him off.

Sakura: But Naruto, are you... never mind, you'll just do it anyway. Alright, we're going.

Ichigo: I'm going too, just in case. Be careful, Yugi-kun.

Yugi: Right!

Judai: We'll own butt and catch up to you guys later.

Orochimaru: Again... how are you planning to do it?

Naruto quickly gather his chakra as he explodes to his Nine-Tail's Third Tailed Mode.

Orochimaru: …Crap! Well... I was hoping to expect this as I have an ace to defeat you.

Naruto: Like what! As long as I don't lose my cool for a long while and think about kicking your butt for fun, I'll be okay.

Orochimaru: You sure?

He then took out a jar that had what it could be a dark red piece of a tail.

Erika: What the heck is that? And why am I very worry?

Yamato: NO! He must have grab a piece from the last battle. If Orochimaru tosses that remains of Naruto's Fourth Tailed Transformation onto him... then we're all doom.

Judai: That's crazy. What's the worse that will happen?

Orochimaru toss it to Naruto as he couldn't control himself as he enters his dangerous Fourth Tailed Mode.

Judai: Ah, crap!

Erika: This isn't good at all!

Yugi: Naruto! We're going to save you pal! Promise! Next Time in Yugioh! Dragon Knight Reborn: Naruto's Great Request, Part 2: The Battle of Monsters and Hatred. Our Only Way out of the Tunnel of Hatred, The Path of Yin and Yang!

Mew Erika was stroke by Naruto as she enters his Inner Scorpion Mode.

Yugi: No! That her too. How am I going to save my friends now? But... I can't give up on them!

Unknown Voice 1: You are an idiot! We can help you, you know.

Yugi: Wait. What?

Unknown Voice 2: Yugi-sama, trust us in this. We need to meet here and now to save everyone.

Yugi: I guess I don't have a choice do I. Alright! Time I confront my demons for good.

Ichigo: Yeah... your only demons. Sorry, too much detail. Anyway, wish Yugi-kun luck as he faces the impossible while I help Sakura-chan against another impossible foe. Hoping for another miracle here. Please remember to read, enjoy and review! Until next time!


	34. 33: Naruto's Great Request 2! YinYang

Yu-Gi-Oh! : Dragon Knight Reborn!

_**Created by: DragonKnight15**_

**Disclaimer: This story is a copyright from me. I also may have used other plots from other authors. Almost all characters, objects, names, places, powers, moves, events, plots and weapons are not original worked. They were already made from other manga, anime and cartoon stories. They are also already copyrights that I do not own. This story is an anime story. P.S. This story is also a crossover of other anime/cartoon stories like Naruto Shippuden, Bleach, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Sonic X plus other Sonic video game plots and characters, Danny Phantom, FullMetal Alchemist, Sailor Moon, Pokémon and others more. Others like Doctor Who at the moment, later on. Later on this volume, I am using Erika Aoyama and Mew Erika from Redwallfan2000 from Fan as one of the other characters in this anime story. Ichigo Momomiya has also the name of "Tokadul" and she is 17 years old than 13 like in the anime. As Mew Ichigo, all of her Mew Mew attacks not only harm, effect or destroy a Chimera Anima, but anything or anyone. Even a hollow, a Dark Lord and a Chaos Lord. This is not also a copy of either any "Dragon knight" or "Dragon Knights" stories, but it's weird that I never heard of them until now. It is my idea, even if the names of it are weird. Some characters will have, sometimes, a short written name. Like for example, Dark Leader Dragon= Dark LD, Ichigo Momomiya= Ichigo M. and so on. Most names are in their Japanese or English versions. If you don't get it, look at in the Internet. Note: Most Duel Monster card names will be in their English names. Also, most cards effects are change into their anime version. Also note that most techniques/jutsus from Naruto will be in it's English form and others in it's Japanese forms.**

Hello Readers, this is episode 33 of the main arc of this volume, The Endless Fights: A new tournament, the ghost ruling, the snake of the shadows and the battles against all Darkness! Hope you love it! Have fun! And remember to review! **P.S. I do not own them all or any of them except this crossover story, so I wrote the band's or artist's name that wrote that song which I do not own again.**

**NOTE TO ALL: Because of the following announcements, I will make this episode as the first Special One Hour Chapter! Like reading two chapters in one... so extent your reviews to be long. Really! Most of you, which I won't say, write your reviews a little longer for today! Thank you. **

* * *

**Alright guys, I have a few announcements of mine. The first is that I will do the sequel of a Legendary Hero's Rebirth. I might start working on it later on after I'm done with Volume 1 of DKR. That's right for those who don't know or haven't check out my profile, DKR has more than 1 or 2 Volumes. Volume 2's detail will be told in the Epilogue of Volume 1 and will always have a speak peak of the next fanfic too. This story is far from over of course. I guess for now, I have to work my best before that day comes. I will be working on the second sequel little by little, but you might expect it sooner or later depending how long I will continue Volume 1. **

**The second is some advice on how to make this story a little funny like an Abridged Series. Does anyone have any clues? **

**The third is that today's Episode/Chapter is longer and I didn't want to make it into another part. Three are plenty and I still have to do a few things after the end of this mini arc. You'll see and there's still more on Battle City 2, so I can't. Sorry guys, but it has to be it.**

**The fourth and most importantly, I have already grow in years as I am 19 and my Birthday was on the 16th of this month. Cool huh? It wasn't bad, but I could've had more time to do this new episode. The other half is that I have already made it 1 Year since I ever began work of DKR. Well... it passed but I guessed I forgot for some hard times. Anyway, it doesn't really count as I did post my two first REAL chapters of DKR on the 25th of December. I didn't expect that I would still be doing this story for 1 whole year before starting work on Volume 2. I actually plan to only have less than 35 episodes/chapters for this Volume... but time changes and new ideas and changes are made. Doesn't matter as I do love working on this! Well... I guess that's all of them. Time to get started with this new epic episode of DKR!**

* * *

**Here's the intro: The Earth... is a great place where humanity and all other creatures live and learn to evolve little by little, but this great world has Darkness in it too. Evil beings who wish to conquer this world and everyone. **

**Only one being stood against them to show everyone the power of light and hope, but this great mythical dragon wasn't able to stop them. He gave his powers and hope to a human that was known by his name, the Dragon Knight! **

**Before this hero also met his end, he gave the legendary Dragon Sword and his hopes and dreams to the next knight, his youngest son who is destined to become a legend by the sides of his comrades and his love. This hero... is the Hero of Light, the Last Dragon Knight of Light!**

* * *

**(OPENING 2: S H U F F L E by Masami Okui from Yu-Gi-Oh! DM) **

**Volume 1: Episode 33, Special: Naruto's Great Request, Part 2: The Battle of Monsters and Hatred. Our Only Way out of the Tunnel of Hatred, The Path of Yin and Yang!**

**In the previous episode of DKR:**

_Battle City 2 takes its pause as Yugi, Ichigo, Judai and Erika finally arrive to the Hidden Leaf of Konoha with Naruto's help. They were able, thanks to Sakura's Medical-nin jutsu, to recover the ill Ichigo back to normal._

_While she rests up while Erika watches over her, Yugi, Naruto and Judai met up with the Fifth Hokage and others like Iruka and Kakashi while Yugi needed help. Elsewhere, Naruto's clones were handling with being Yugi and Ichigo until the real ones return. _

_The next day was better as the Mew Heroine was back on her feet. Now with her fever gone and a cool-looking pair of clothes, she was ready to help Team Kakashi to go to the dangerous mission. While they continue, Yugi and Erika had a small chat as the Scorpion Mew Mew learned a few things to respect the Dragon Knight. _

_After that, they arrive as they are confronted by the evil snake Sannin, Orochimaru who greets them with a always weird way. Naruto went for a quick tackle, but Kabuto also appeared to defend his master._

_"_**Well it won't matter if it's two of you... I will take you guys down!**_" Naruto declares as he gives them a thumbs down. Everyone smirks as they agree with him. Then Yugi finally said with a heroic expression as he takes out the Dragon Sword with a spin: "_**I couldn't agree Naruto-san. I made a promise to save his friend and I will do it! I am the Dragon Knight and I will defeat you Orochimaru!**_"_

_"_**I should have guess it was you. Who else would look like the last Dragon Knight, Sackertin Mutou. Alright, boy, prepare yourself because I won't give you any mercy unlike Dark Leader Dragon.**_" Orochimaru responds back which surprise everyone. Yugi grits his teeth as this won't be a easy battle to win. _

_From distances away, inside the cave that Orochimaru is hiding, someone else was there as he sat down with his red eyes with three tomeos on each side. Sasuke Uchiha waited patiently as the one he was told arrived. He smirks as he says in the darkness: "_**So he's here too huh? Good... now I let's see what makes this kid so special.**_"_

_Now the next part of this large arc appears with a intro blast. How will Yugi, Naruto and friends deal with Orochimaru or even Kabuto as Sasuke waits. How will this battle turn out or what surprises will it happen too? There's just one way to say it... now!_

**And now the conclusion****... where we last left:**

Like we left off, the young Dragon Knight and his comrades which includes of Team Kakashi, Ichigo, Judai and Erika were up against the dangerous evil Sannin Orochimaru and his ally Kabuto Yakushi. Yugi wasn't at the least happy about fighting this new opponent. What made it worse for him was that he knew about his nemesis, Dark Leader Dragon and about his father Sackertin Mutou. He expected he knew about them and the Dragon Knight legacy, but it felt like Orochimaru knew more about all that than meets the eye.

"How do you know lizard breath so well or my father. Is it because you guys know each other?" Yugi questions the snake shinobi who only laugh. The Dragon Knight and Naruto got annoyed as they continued to grit their teeth. Orochimaru finally responds with a evil glare: "I know him all too well. After all, I was once an ally to the Leaf until I took my title to become better than any ninja could ever be. Me and that demon dragon had and still have issues so there's nothing much to say about him. But I can say he's good at what he does, but not like myself."

"That just tells me I can beat you too because he sucks on what he does and that's killing me!" Yugi responds with a small smirk. Orochimaru then got angry looking for that comment. Kabuto was most disgusted that boy's comment on his master. Naruto had to smirk on that nice diss.

"Funny little boy you are... it's to bad you won't get the chance to have a future after this." Orochimaru responds as he charges. He went pass everyone to go right straight towards Yugi. The Dragon Knight had to act fast as he puts his Dragon Sword on the defensive to protect himself. The snake Sannin quickly jumps to send a flying kick on him, but luckily Yugi blocks it with his sword. However, the kick wasn't any ordinary kick as the young Dragon Hero was sent backwards and crashed to the tree. The very tree snapped like it was hit with a boulder.

"Oh crud!" Judai shouts in shock eyes as he sees his hero being taken down quickly. But it wasn't the case as Yugi slowly moves and twitches as he slowly gets up. He spitted out some blood of how painful that felt. He says mentally to Yami as he stares down at the powerful ninja: "_This won't be easy if he could knock me around like a rag doll. Yami, we need to be serious more than ever for this fight. You with me?_"

"_Absolutely! Let's do it partner._" Yami responds in thought as Yugi nods. He stretches his arms and legs as he try to get some motion back. He then declared as he cleaned his mouth: "Alright... Snake Man, you ask for it! Millennium Puzzle... Activate!"

With the glow from his Millennium Puzzle, he immediately became Yami Yugi as he entered his dragon pose with a sword twirl. Orochimaru smirk a little on how serious the young Dragon Knight has gotten now.

"Alright you... this time I ready for you! _**DRAGON SLICE ATTACK!**_" Yami Yugi declares as he swings and unleashes his signature golden, crescent energy slash right at the evil Sannin. Orochimaru didn't move as he opens up his mouth as a snake came out of him. Yugi and company look in complete horror and shock by this as Judai throw up a bit. The snake then open it's own month as he spits out the snake Sannin's signature weapon, the Sword of Kusanagi, a double-edged jian blade. The snake return back inside him as Orochimaru grab his sword around his long tongue and immediately cuts the in-coming golden energy slash Yami Yugi send out. He cut in half with so much ease that the two broken pieces hit two trees beside him as Kabuto dodge one of them.

"What the heck? He cut my _**Dragon Slice Attack**_ like it was nothing?" Yami Yugi says in shock as he snaps out and focuses by putting his guard up. Naruto wasn't happy either as that blade is dangerous to be stop.

"Well... that was boring if you ask me. Try dodging my attack now." Orochimaru says as he charges again. The young Dragon Knight quickly puts actions as he intercepts his attack. The snake Sannin sends a whirlwind kick below his legs, but the Dragon Knight dodges by jumping away. Orochimaru made a small smirk as he grab his sword on his mouth as his blade somehow extent to go after him. Yami Yugi was shocked again for the fourth time today as he uses his _**Dragon Speed Burst Attack**_ to dodge it.

"Impressive. You at least have some potential to really be a threat to any villain. Why not work under me?" Orochimaru suggested which surprised everyone, including Kabuto. The loyal servant was outraged by this crazy plan of his master. He said to himself with a confuse expression: "_Why would Orochimaru-sama have that crazy idea. Maybe... even though this boy is helping Naruto, he could be despite to gain more power... so then my Lord made a wise choice._"

"You could help me create a better world where I am immortal and maybe I can resurrect back the ones you miss the most like your parents. What do you say?" The evil Sannin suggested with open arms as Yami Yugi was still staring at him. Ichigo and Erika didn't like where this was going while Captain Yamato and Sai were ready if the Dragon Knight does agree to those terms. Naruto immediately interrupted between them as he said with an anger face: "Don't listen to this freak Yugi! He'll use you like he's been using others including my friend! This bastard doesn't deserve to be a god or even be one in the fact!

"Really? That much talk coming from a Jinchuuriki monster like yourself. Pathetic, but it is your style like that other fool Jiraiya. You might give me interest, but it's still wasn't good enough to really bring him back to you and your friends." Orochimaru responds as he names Sasuke to Naruto again. This got him plenty angry as he entered his Nine-Tails initial chakra form as his eyes turn red, slitter pupil eyes of a demon and the other changes happened too. He was about to say something, until Yami Yugi place his arm cross him. Naruto turns as the Dragon Knight smiles at him.

"Don't worry Naruto-kun. Really, I'm calling you that if you lose control now. There's no way in hell or back that I would serve any kind of evil and that includes this real monster here!" The Dragon Knight finally says proudly as Naruto smirks. Orochimaru wasn't pleased as well as his Second-in-Command agreed. The two Mew Mews and the rest of Team Kakashi sigh for how close it was, except Judai who knew better to always believe in his hero.

"Convince me all you want Snake Man, but I will never betray my friends even if I have the chance to see my parents again. If they knew I would do so, then they would never believe they raise a son like me. Orochimaru, I will kick your butt with my friends and that includes Naruto-kun!" Yami Yugi repeated his choice again as Ichigo felt so much respect to her heroic Dragon Knight. However, the evil Sannin didn't got upset or angry as he simply laughed and laughed as much as he could, which was a little.

"I should have figure you would say that. Your father, Sackertin, was exactly the same idiotic fool like you are right now. It was a shame that same respect he had for his comrades didn't effect all of them. One friend of his was there for him for everything, before becoming his most dangerous and powerful enemy who back-stabbed him." Orochimaru explains as he quiets down. This was more surprising for the group as they turned to the Dragon Hero who was more shocked than they were. The tri-color hero then demanded as he clang his fist: "Who? Who was it that betrayed my father? You?"

"Sadly no, I wasn't much a comrade to him. You'll have to wait when you die. Ready for that fate?" Orochimaru declares as he points his blade at Yami Yugi. The Dragon Knight shook his head as he turned to Naruto. He then asked him with a serious face: "Listen, I have no shot to defeat this jerk alone. So why not we double team him."

"I was hoping you might ask me that. Let's do it Yugi!" Naruto accepts with a smirk. The two nodded as they charged at the snake Sannin. Judai also agree as he try to follow them, but was then intercepted by Kabuto. He says as he pushes his glasses back: "You all will not interrupted Orochimaru-sama. If you want to help your foolish friends, then you have to get pass me."

"Oh sure four-eyes, I will be gladly to kick your butt!" Judai responds with a smirk as he takes off his bag he brought with him. He then took out his Duel Disk as he worn it around his right wrist. Team Kakashi were a little baffle to what the Osiris Hero is up to with that weird device. Ichigo was also about to give them another surprise until Erika stopped her.

"Not yet Ichigo. We need to wait until the battle gets worse. They are ninjas so they can handle this better than we can." The Scorpion Mew Mew explains to her leader as she nods. The two girls stay back as they left the rest to them. Kabuto immediately didn't waste time as he charges at Judai. The Osiris Hero quickly move away from him as he set up his deck, place it on the disk's slot and draw 5 cards. He didn't have time to make a move as Kabuto appeared in front of him.

"_**WOOD STYLE!**_" Yamato's voice shouts as as something grabs around Kabuto. Judai looks to see the team leader have what it appears to be a tree branch on his right arm, well... now his right arm as it had a good hold on Orochimaru's Second-in-Command.

"So cool! I didn't thought you could do that. Teach me so I can grow a house of mine own." The Osiris Hero asks with a star-like amazed eyes as he stare deeply on Yamato. He kinda says with a little surprise look on him: "Sorry, but I'm like the second person in this whole world who can use this technique. I can teach you both Earth and Water Releases, but nothing else."

Judai lowers his head in shame by how disappoint he is. Kabuto was struggling to escape as he finally decide to concentrate his chakra on his hands as blades. He immediately cut off the wood trapping tree jutsu with his _**Chakra Scalpel**_ jutsu. Yamato backs off as the branch return back to him as it transform back to his human arm. Judai was still very impressed by that trick.

"Alright four-eyes, try handling with Polymerization as I fuse E-Heroes Sparkman and Bladedge to Fusion Summon E-Hero Plasma Vice!" Judai orders as he fuses his two heroes to form a new hero that mix with Sparkman and Bladedge powers and forms. All the shinobis were shocked to see a actually monster while Ichigo simply smiles. The Osiris Hero commands as his hero unleashes a powerful pulse-like lightning blast: "Go Plasma Vice, strike that evil nerd with _**Plasma Pulsation!**_"

Kabuto quickly acted as he dodged the attack, but the shockwave aftermath shocked him which distracted him by an unnoticeable Sakura. With her monstrous super strength, Sakura hits Kabuto with a powerful punch on the face. Orochimaru's servant was sent flying right at a boulder, but crashed right through it as he skied on the ground before slamming his whole body to the ground.

"How you like me now!" The pink hair konochi says with a serious, smiling expression that scared everyone. Mostly Ichigo and Judai who were shivering.

"Not bad Sakura-san, you did a number on my ''double''." A voice says as everyone turns in shock to see Kabuto standing beside a tree. No one didn't even though him. Sakura turned back where she thought that she defeated him to see that the one she hit wasn't Kabuto, but a dead corpse of someone. It was his _**Dead Soul Technique**_ that help him escape a defeat.

"W-W-What the heck? We were battling a dead person all along? This... is very crazy and insane to be true." Judai says with a hard questionable look as he scratches his head. It look bad for them as they still need to handle a not hurt Kabuto.

"Leave to me and my art. _**Super Beasts Imitation Picture Jutsu!**_" Sai says as he takes out his custom scroll and starts drawing with his brush of a small group of ink-like lions as they leap into life in normal size. They all look the same as they were black and white like ink drawings. They charge at Kabuto as he tries to strike him with his chakra blades.

While this happen, Captain Yamato turns to both Sakura and Sai and order them with a calm tone: "Okay... Sakura, Sai, you two go on ahead to retrieve our target. We can't let these fight distract us to why we also came here."

"Smart plan... except we don't know where their hideout is?" Ichigo says with a upset tone. Then the solution arrived as something touched the red hair heroine's feet. She look down to see in shock that there's a mice on her. She screams which embarrass Judai and the rest. Then she stopped as soon as she noticed that it wasn't a normal mice, but black and white like a ink drawing too.

"I was hoping one of my scouts would arrive." Sai says as he knee down to grab it. Ichigo sighs which sweat drop most of the group. The Root agent Shinobi says as he places the mice on his side with his usual smile: "I luckily planed ahead and drew a few mice scouts to search for the cave. Nice right.

"Umm... yeah, great job." Both Ichigo and Erika say with a non-convincing smiles and thumbs up. Sai got serious as his mice began to run off as he follow it Sakura then said as she was about to follow her teammate: "Wish us luck... we're going to need it.

"Wait Sakura-chan, I'm going too." Ichigo says with a serious look as the pink hair konochi was surprise. Judai and Erika were the same as the Scorpion Mew Mew asked her leader with her own serious and worry expression: "Listen Ichigo, you can't just decide to do that. It's dangerous and we need to be ready if Yugi and Naruto need us."

"I know that... but Sakura and Sai are going alone too and we don't know if there's someone else who's guarding her capture friend. I want to be of some use and only one of us needs to stay for help. Please Erika-chan, I know Yugi-kun will be okay even without me." Ichigo says with a kind and pleading tone as she hold her hands together. Erika was a little shocked, but more astonished by how much her best friend wants to help someone else out. Ichigo is like that to help someone out like Yugi is; it's one of the things they are alike.

"Alright... but be careful and good luck. Really... don't miss up for our sake." Erika says with a small smile. Ichigo grins happily as she nods. She says with as she has her pinky finger out: "Promise and even after I die!"

"Right. Sakura-san, please keep an eye on her. She does things that will risk her life for others." Erika says as he turns and begs her new friend for that favor. The pink hair konochi nods happily too. And with that, she and Ichigo left as they catch up to Sai. Erika smiles a little before getting serious as she, Judai and Captain Yamato must deal with that four-eye enemy. Ichigo quickly turns as she shouts to the one she needs to speak too: "GOOD LUCK, YUGI-KUN!

Elsewhere, Yami Yugi just heard Ichigo's words as Yugi was happy and won't let her down. He and Naruto were at it with Orochimaru as they send powerful combination attacks on him. The evil Sannin simply smirk as he dodges all of their combine attacks.

"Oh man! He's fast. I can barely see him and you said this is the same cripple that you couldn't defeat." The young Dragon Knight asked Naruto. The Nine-Tail Jinchuuriki nods as he stares back at the evil snake shinobi. He says with a smirk at the blond-headed shinobi: "It seems I was wrong about this, you should have your other friends helping you two than dealing with Kabuto. You're not even worth of my patient."

"Oh yeah! I like to see that after seeing one of your jutsu." Naruto dares the evil Sannin who only smirks. He then gathered up some air in his mouth as he concentrated his chakra into it.

"As you wish. _**WIND RELEASE: GREAT BREAKTHROUGH!**_" Orochimaru shouts as he unleashes a powerful force of wind breathe blast at both Jinchuurikis. They were pushed back as the wind immediately turned into flames too. Naruto had to act fast as he uses his powerful roar known as _**Nine-Tailed Fox Sonic Roar**_. The powerful blast counter the wind/fire jutsu back as it dissolve into nothing.

"What the heck was that? To think he can still use jutsus even without hand seals?" Yami Yugi says surprisingly as he stares on how far they were sent back. He then looked back at Naruto who needed to catch up his breath after using that move. The evil snake shinobi then walked towards them as he held up his arm.

"_**HIDDEN SHADOW SNAKE HANDS!**_" Orochimaru says with a evil grin as he reach out with his right arm as snakes appear to crawl and launch from his sleeves. The evil serpents launch themselves towards the two heroes. This didn't look, but the Dragon Knight acted fast as he began to spin the Dragon Sword while holding it's ribbon around his hands.

"_**DRAGON SPIN HARPOON SLASH!**_" He shouts as he launches his sword towards the snakes as he spins it. The powerful spin slash was enough to defeat the crawly serpents as they disappeared. Yami Yugi then said with a confidant smile: "How about that. I can handle anything you throw at us with ease."

"Not bad... but is that really true. Kabuto, time to give these fools a real taste of my power." Orochimaru says as his healer and Second-in-Command appears beside him. He nods quietly but nervous as he rise his master's right sleeve to reveal a tattoo seal. Naruto then got worried as Yamato, Judai and Erika appeared. The four-eye shinobi formed quick hand seals as Orochimaru bit his lips as some blood fell on the ground.

"_**SUMMONING JUSTU!**_" Orochimaru shouts as Kabuto completed the summon as he slams his palm to the ground where the blood is. In a huge smokescreen, it appeared as both Yugi and Naruto step back, trembling of fear. There stood the all powerful Manda, the giant purple snake that had black rings running down intervals on his body. He also had massive fangs, though they were arranged in a way similar to that of a constrictor snake instead of a viper and green eyes. He even had four horn-like protrusions on his head.

"This... is very bad." Judai said with a extremely nervous face as Yamato was too, a little. From distances away, Ichigo saw the giant snake as she too got scared. Sakura told her to ignored that and leave it to Naruto and the rest to defeat them. Ichigo nods a little as they keep going.

"Orochimaru! You have some nerve to summon me all of places. I warn you what will happen if you EVER summon me again!" Manda shouts angrily as Kabuto is getting nervous about this. He is never happy or comfortable when his master decides to summon the Snake Boss. Orochimaru simply laughs which confuses the giant serpent.

"Now, now Manda. I have something for you. You can eat those humans, especially those two over there, the Dragon Knight and the Nine-Tail Jinchuuriki. And then... I'll give more sacrifices afterwards." The evil Sannin says to his summon partner. Manda look at the cowardly Judai as he hiss at him.

"Very well, but this does not make us even." Manda says threatening as he crawls towards the two heroes. Yami Yugi and Naruto dodge away very fast before the giant purple snake destroy half the ground and area with ease.

"We need a plan. Time for us to use summoning too." Yami Yugi says as Naruto gives him a thumbs up. Both distant themselves away from the giant serpent. Judai also runs off to join with Yamato as they restart their battle against Kabuto. Both Yami Yugi and Naruto bit their thumbs as they form quick hand seals.

"_**SUMMONING JUSTU!**_" Both Yami Yugi and Naruto shouted as they slam their right hands on the ground. Then a smokescreen happen as the blond-headed shinobi summon two large, close to large humanoid size toads who both were wearing a blue vest

One of the toads was a little taller than the other as he's orange with purple markings around his eyes, mouth and stomach. The second is a predominantly yellow in color with orange marking around his eyes and mouth. He also has two markings curving inwards on his stomach. They're Gamakichi and Gamatatsu (in order), brothers and sons of the great Toad Boss, Gamabunta.

The Dragon Knight, on his side, summon the less dependable red/golden scale dragon, Dracokin as the show-off dragon is acting all mighty right away.

"About time you summon me. I thought you forgot me or...or..." Dracokin was saying as he turn the other way to see the giant purple Manda. He was paralyzes, frighten by the giant serpent. He then said with a shocking look: "Well... didn't think I would be battling that freak. This is very bad!"

"More meat to chew on. I'm going to enjoy this!" Manda shouts as he charges at them. Yami Yugi and Dracokin dodge with ease, but Naruto and his two toads barely got away from its tail. They were sent towards a few trees, but they reacted before crashing into them.

"Oh man! Why did you call us for this type of battle?" Gamakichi asked with an angry expression while his younger brother wasn't paying any attention. Gamatatsu finally ask with a curious face: "Hey, is there any snacks I can eat?"

"Later! Right now... I WANTED TO SUMMON YOUR FATHER! I can't beat this giant snake without Gamabunta, so I... We need a plan." Naruto explains to the two toads as they nod without even listening. The blond-headed shinobi grit his still active Jinchuuriki fangs. Yami Yugi and Dracokin just stared at them with a questionable look on how they needed to stay focus.

"Well... I didn't expect the sons of the legendary Toad Boss to be whiners." The talking dragon says with a curious, still stun look. Both toads looked at him as they both said in union: "Same old Dracokin."

"So... you guys know each other too?" Both Yami Yugi and Naruto ask with curious faces too. All three summon creatures nod and their summoners did want to know more, but not right now as Manda is coming after them. Naruto then said with a serious face: "Let's talk later. Right now, we need something that will take down that giant serpent."

"Okay! We heard you and we will beat him... it's a little too bad our fathers aren't here. Alright guys, let's try not to die. Also... we need to pierce the snake or cobra thing!" Dracokin says to the two Toad Brothers as they agree. Yugi just look in completely dumbfound to what he said. He was about to ask why, but he chose not to say a word about it; it was like a joke. So now the five against one began as Manda sends a powerful tail swipe.

"_**FIRE RELEASE: FLAME BULLET!**_" Gamakichi shouts as he gather oil in his mouth by the creation of his chakra, and spit it out like a fire ball bullet as it ignites. The powerful flame attack hits Manda face on, but it didn't do much damage at all as he roars of rage.

"CRAP!" Gamakichi shouts in terror as he run off, while grabbing his younger brother Gamatatsu with him. Dracokin couldn't help but smirk at him. The five continue running as the large Colossal Serpent chase after them. Orochimaru was enjoying the show beside a tree.

"_There has to be a way to beat this giant problem._" Yami Yugi thought to himself as they continue to distant themselves from the purple giant snake. The tri-color hero try to think of a way... until he remember the American tale of Jack and the Beanstalk. Sure the kid cut the giant root of a tree to make the giant fall to the ground, but there's no magic beans to do that. But he did had an alternate idea for the ending. Then he remembered how one of Naruto's toads shot out that fire bullet to hit Manda and it did work a little, but imagine if the fire was spread around him.

"Hey Naruto... do you happen to know any jutsu that can spread fire?" Yami Yugi finally ask to the blond-headed shinobi. He shook his head for a no. The five stop as they have some distant from Manda, but he is still closing in. Then the Dragon Knight said as the rest were looking at him: "Okay guys... I have a plan but we need both fire and something to spread it all over that purple giant. Oil can work, but we got nothing compare to that.

"Not exactly. Gamatatsu can use a unique jutsu that uses oil as the attack. We can try it, if my little brother can do it though." Gamakichi says with a worry look as he stare at his brother. The rest then all stared at the yellow toad who began to get a little nervous.

"I guess I could try... but I get a snack afterwards right?" He asks as Naruto nods. Now Gamatatsu began to form the hand seals as fast as he could while gathering the chakra oil in his mouth. Manda was getting close as he open up its large venomous mouth with fangs.

"YOU'RE ALL DEAD!" He shouts as it scared Naruto a little. Gamatatsu finally gather it enough of as he turn around and shouts: "_**TOAD OIL BULLET!**_"

Then he unleashed an extremely sticky oil and spitted it out as a huge mass. Manda came in too fast to avoid it as the oil strike him. His entire body was cover of it as he could shed his skin nor move to remove it.

"Alright! I was hoping this would work. Dracokin, you ready." Yami Yugi asks his dragon partner who nods with his eyes close up. Both quickly form a few hand seals as Manda try to move. The suspense was killing Judai who was looking at the fight from a distance. The purple serpent demanded in rage: "Release me or die!"

"You first! _**DRAGON STYLE: FIRE DRAGON JUSTU!**_" Both Yami Yugi and Dracokin finally shouted as they unleashed their powerful flame burst attack that both took shaped into a two-headed dragon. The flame technique hit home on Manda and with the oil... it spread like wildfire as it cover the evil snake's whole body into flames. He scream of total pain as he roll over as much as it could.

"That's... intense." Naruto says as the two Toad Brothers agree. With Manda on pure fire, the young Dragon Knight charged all the energy he will be needing around his sword as it grew in size. The golden energy was big like before when he cut the dark sky in half as he points it at the purple Colossal Serpent with all he has.

"BYE-BYE! _**DRAGON SLICE ATTACK MAX POWER!**_" Yami Yugi shouts as he swings the Dragon Sword and fires the largest golden, crescent energy wave slash with almost everything he has. The incredible force was so powerful that it went deep through the Earth and even cut most of the clouds on the sky. The powerful, massive scale attack hits in full blast at Manda as it pass through it.

It exploded as everyone took cover as the large snake was extremely damage. He says as he starts to fall to the ground: "Impossible... I can't believe I was humiliated again for the second time by that Orochimaru. He will PAY!"

The mighty Colossal Serpent has been defeated as it disappeared for good. Yami Yugi smirks before he knees to the ground by how exhausted he is now. Kabuto was shocked to see what has happened; the mighty Manda beaten. Orochimaru, in the other hand, wasn't upset as he says to himself in thought with a small, sinister smile: "_Excellent. I would have expected Manda to handle those children, but who knew he would lose to the Dragon Knight. Luckily, I expected this and it would take a lot of energy away from him too. Now things are going my way._"

Naruto and the four summoning creature surround Yami Yugi who has lost a lot of energy. The Nine-Tailed Jinchuuriki says with a small grin: "You alright Yugi-san? It was an amazing counterattack and plan you pull off.

"Thanks... but it wasn't easy. I used up a lot of energy and even thought Sakura-san did heal up all of my strength before we left the village, it's not enough to defeat Orochimaru. But... I got to try or we won't come back alive." The Dragon Knight answers as he slowly gets up on his feet. It really took a lot of his energy as he breathes slowly.

"Yugi, sorry you had to use a lot of your strength... but at least it work on that snaky. Here, this might help you." Dracokin thank the Dragon Knight as he hands him a weird looking red root. Yami Yugi looks at it as smell a little too old, funky to be exact. Dracokin then said with a serious tone: "Really, eat it. It'll boost your energy up a bit. Enough to end that joker for good."

The Dragon Knight was still unsure, but he has nothing to lose. He ate it all, bit by bit, as it also tasted awful. He began to spit it out, but then he felt a huge restoration of his energy. He felt a lot better as the young dragon smirks at him. He began to stretch a bit as his strength was in full power. The tri-color hero says with a smile: "Well... who knew. It actually work! Amazing! Thanks Dracokin, I own you."

"No problem. It was very easy by my skills. Those two frogs wouldn't have done the impossible without my help." Dracokin says in his show-off tone. Gamakichi then got very angry again while his younger brother pay no attention again. The red color toad said in close face at the talking dragon: "Listen you walking, flying lizard breathe of onions, you have some nerve to say you did it on your own. Your summoner did the impossible to think of a perfect plan and even slice Manda in one shot! We alone couldn't have hope to beat him."

"Don't compare me to you! I can say Yugi is not bad, but I'm better than any talking or non-talking creature like a toad. You guys walk like slugs and can't fly like snakes, so you have no shot in beat me!" Dracokin responds back very angrily. Both the dragon and the toad started to argue on who's better. Gamatatsu was instead eating a bag of chips he had as he stared at the sky. Both heroes were too shock that their summonings weren't what they expected.

"Great... let's just return them back where they were." Naruto suggested as the Dragon Knight agreed with him 100%. Yami Yugi says to them as both heroes started to form the _**Release Summoning Technique**_: "Alright guys, time to go back home. Thanks again."

"Wait... what?" Both Dracokin and Gamakichi shouted in surprise as Gamatatsu wave good-bye. Both Yami Yugi and Naruto release their summonings as they stare back at Orochimaru. They were luck to beat Manda, but they still have to deal with the snake Sannin if they're ever going to win.

They nodded without looking at each other as they charge at him. He slides away like a snake as both summon two of their clones with ease. They started to overwhelm him in numbers, but the evil Sannin easily avoided their attacks. Both Naruto's Shadow Clone and Yami Yugi's Dragon Clone send a powerful combination of kicks and punches, but Orochimaru dodges them with ease... until.

"_**RASENGAN/DRAGON RASENGAN!**_" The snake Sannin heard as he turned to see both heroes unleashing their powerful chakra sphere attacks right at him. They hit mark with flying colors as Orochimaru was sent flying to crash on a tree which snapped in two.

"Yoshi! We did it Yugi!" Naruto says with a big grin as he has his hand up to the sky... however Yami Yugi wasn't happy. The blond-headed shinobi noticed that as he looked in the direction where Orochimaru was sent flying. He then saw in shock that the evil Sannin was really a _**Earth Style Shadow Clone**_ as it dissolve into mud. Both heroes turn to see Orochimaru, standing where they thought that they hit him.

"Not bad... but now you two are about to suffer a pain unlike you two could ever imagine! I'm going to enjoy destroying you two with my _**Formation of Ten Thousand Snakes!**_" Orochimaru says with a evil smirk as he knee down to the ground. Then the most disgusting thing happen as the evil Sannin opened up his mouth as not just one, but so many freaking snakes crawl out of his mouth. They grew in too many numbers as they were now a huge army. Both Yami Yugi and Naruto were too disgusted by these numbers. Orochimaru says evilly as his snake army crawl towards the two heroes: " This is my ''wall of snakes'' and they will hunt you down until they kill you... like now!"

Yami Yugi and Naruto jump away from the army of snakes, but they just continue to crawl towards them. Then they all began to become like a wave of water, well snakes as some opened up their mouths to show their poisonous fangs and others extent Kusanagi-like blades too. The Dragon Knight says with a nervous expression as they close in: "Crap... this isn't going to turn out good."

The snakes were close on top of them and they had no way of escape. Naruto had to act now and so he did as he grab on Yami Yugi's arm. The Dragon Knight was about ask him what's with that, until Naruto said as he threw him away from the wave: "Sorry... Yugi-san!"

His strength send the Dragon Knight to a tree branch as he watches his friend being swarm and attack by snakes as they had him. The Dragon Hero stare in horror as his shinobi friend was being killed by that swarm. Yami Yugi shouts with a upsetting tone: "Naruto!"

Then he heard a roar of power as all the snake were pushed, flying away as they all disappeared. From what remains below the ground was Naruto who was envelop by a bubbling chakra-construct which took on the shape of a one-tailed fox like shroud. His eyes had black rings that surrounded his more berserk-looking eyes and his body parts also had the features of a fox with claws.

"Cool." Yami Yugi says as he uses his _**Dragon Speed Burst Attack**_ to appear beside him. He looks at Naruto a little worry by how scary he has become. He asks him with a questionable, nervous expression: "So Naruto-kun... what the heck is this transformation? Is it still you?"

"Yeah, it's me. And this? Well... it's actually the Tail Levels of powers the Jinchuurikis can do. Each tail gives you more power and it's unbelievable to be stop. As how this happen... it sometimes activates on its own when I'm in danger. Cool, huh? Well, except with the part where I might lose control." Naruto explains as Yami Yugi got more nervous.

The tri-color hero simply says to him as he stares at Orochimaru who's about to attack again: "Well... good luck with that. And you'll need it against that jerk. Just stay calm and we'll beat this jerk... like enjoy kicking his butt hard."

"Thanks for that, but against Orochimaru... I need to go another level up, if I can last it without losing myself of course." Naruto said as he concentrated as the bubble like chakra shroud grew in size. Then a powerful shockwave occur around him as he grow a second chakra tail to enter his Two-Tailed Form. Now, his red eyes and canines grew larger, and his lips acquired a black outline as he still had the same expression... calm and stead at the moment.

"How do I look?" The second tailed form Naruto asked with a weird smile. Yami Yugi gulp his throat of fear by how his friend now look like a crazy, grinning monster. He says with a sweat drop expression: "You look like a freaking, evil monster that would kill me in a second."

"Couldn't agree with you. I don't like going this form because of how dangerous it could be... but it's the only way to defeat Orochimaru for good! I have to end this... WITH ALL I GOT!" Naruto says calmly to angrily as he quickly runs towards Orochimaru on all fours. The evil Sannin decides to distant himself from him, but Naruto is faster than before as he catches up with ease in front of him.

"You think that will stop me? You are really a class clown to challenge me again in that form." Orochimaru says evilly as Naruto roars. He uses his chakra arms and tails to strike the snake shinobi, but he dodges them as quickly as he could. Naruto changes strategy as he uses his chakra arms to slam the ground which cause a shockwave. Orochimaru jumps away to avoid the shockwave of that attack, but then a chakra tail wrap around his leg as it pull him back to the ground like trash.

"How about a little spin!" Naruto shouts as he begins to spin rapidly as he drags the evil Sannin with him. The spinning force was incredible as it began to form a small tornado of wind. Naruto finally lets go off Orochimaru as he's sent to multiple trees and rocks.

Naruto then held up his right hand as he concentrated with his chakra. He immediately forms a _**Rasengan**_ with the help of his chakra shroud surrounding him. By just looking at it, Yami Yugi assume that the shroud serve as the shell to stabilize the _**Rasengan's**_ chakra, thus he did not need a Shadow Clone to form one and maintain it. He charges at incredible speed as Orochimaru slowly gets up.

"Good bye! _**NINE-TAIL RASENGAN!**_" Two-Tailed Naruto shouts as he releases his powerful attack right at Orochimaru. It seems he has him for good, until the weirdest thing happen. The evil Sannin smirks evilly as half of his body open up on it's own as many snakes were inside him. They extent his upper body as Naruto misses by a inch. His best attack... failed as the evil Sannin's upper body got away.

"Damn!" The Nine-Tailed Jinchuuriki shouts in rage as he crashes on the ground with his attack as it explodes. The blast was extremely powerful as it rip where it hit to a huge crater. Naruto jumps out of it as he stares at Orochimaru who beings to reunite his two body halves together again.

"Impressive yet again, Naruto... but it won't win you this battle. Try to handle this real Jutsu of chaos... _**Many Hidden Shadow Snake Hands!**_" Orochimaru says with another evil grin as he holds up both arms as he summons forth more snakes... but more than the last jutsu. They became a swarm as they quickly surrounded Naruto. The blond-headed Shinobi was about to jump away, until a pile of snakes grab around his legs and arms as more came at him with their poisonous fangs or blades from their mouth. He was too entangled as he was about to meet his.

"_Crap... I didn't want to do this... but I need to borrow just a little more to handle him. Just 2 minutes!_" Naruto says to himself, but really to the Nine-Tailed Fox. Then another rush of power happened as Naruto roars with another shockwave. He pushed all the snakes back and even destroy all of them as another tailed form. He enter his Three-Tailed mode, but without the full red eyes as he still has a stable mind to handle this form for a few more minutes. Instead, his pupils were more red than usual.

"I... got to end this now. Get ready Orochimaru, this is the end for you!" Naruto declares as he stands on all fours as more chakra build up again. Yami Yugi was still unease, but he knew Naruto still has control over this power. Yamato was the same as the Third symbol of the Kyuubi's tails increase on his hand. He had to end his battle with Kabuto too as Judai try his best with his hero.

Orochimaru didn't seem worry, but in fact happy which worry them. He says as he distant himself by running away: "Fantastic, why not we join back with our comrades. Shall we?"

"Come back coward! I said it's time for you to lose!" Naruto shouts frustrated as he runs after him. Yami Yugi did the same as he has to cool Naruto off before he really does lose control. The two follow the evil, serpent shinobi as he was really crawling like a snake. It disturb the Dragon Knight very much. They follow him where the rest of their team were. Yugi and Yami both knew this is a trap for sure.

"Kabuto, it's time we give back that little souvenir Naruto drop the last time we fought him. Well?" Orochimaru ask of to his Second-in-Command who was unsure, but did so. He took out a scroll as he activated it to appeared a jar. The container had inside what it appeared to be a chakra tail like Naruto's, but it was different as it was dark and red swirl. Yami Yugi, Judai and Erika felt a strange and evil presence in it as Naruto didn't bother him. Yamato was completely shocked as he stepped back. Erika had a prediction, but it was to blurry to understand.

"I see that this is yours... you can have it back. NOW!" Orochimaru orders as Kabuto throws it right at Naruto. Yamato looked pale as he commanded the Dragon Knight with a serious, frightened tone: "Yugi, destroy the jar and chakra tail. Now and don't ask me! DO IT!"

"Listen to him, do it or we're all doom! NOW!" Erika also orders Yami Yugi which surprise him. He notice that she's scared too for some reason. He nods as he shouts while swing his sword: "Umm... right! _**DRAGON SLICE ATTACK!**_"

He fires a golden energy slash as it cuts right through the jar. It was destroy and it even cut through the chakra tail. It was split in half which was good... but it didn't last as the tail some how reunited like slime of something liquidity. It then connected to Three-Tailed Naruto as it dissolve within the chakra shroud.

"Was that really it? You guys freak out for almost any..." Naruto was saying with calm expression, until he stopped as he felt something was wrong. He felt a weird pain in his stomach as he knee down. He looked at his hand as he began to blur out. At the same time, his chakra started to act weird as it release dark red chakra energy waves around him.

"What's going on?" Erika asks as she, Judai and Yamato cover themselves from the powerful force. Yamato answer as he form a hand seal to summon a large wood wall in front of them: "Orochimaru must have grab a piece of Naruto's Four-Tailed Kyuubi form from the last battle. It is possible for the same chakra to return back to the owner, but if so... then it's possible that it will activate something. For Naruto, if that piece reunited with him... then he will be force to enter his Four-Tailed and that's very bad as he will become a monster with no control."

"Come on. What's the possibility that will happen?" Judai says with a nervous grin to both, but he was very wrong. Naruto try his best to have little control as he move out of control. He tried as he held his hands over his head, but it was now to late. His eyes now turned completely red as a new chakra shroud began to form around him. It swallow him as the chakra destroy his skin as both the mix of the Nine-Tails' chakra and his own blood became his new body. Everything from his face to his chakra tails became completely solid, and his eyes lost its characteristics and became empty glowing circles, surrounded by a black mask of chakra. It was no longer Naruto but now the Four-Tailed form of the Nine-Tails as it sends a ultra powerful shockwave.

"What the heck just happen?" Yami Yugi ask in complete shock as he and everyone cover themselves from the powerful wave of rage and hatred. It was too much for most as Judai was sent flying, but his Plasma Vice grab his master before he was sent to the sky. The Osiris Hero sighs of relief, but he isn't happy how his new friend is consume by a evil darkness... maybe worser than the Supreme King. Erika was the same by the evil force it has.

"Well, now the real chaos begins." Orochimaru says as he lick his face with his tongue as he is enjoying this. The Dragon Knight and the Pharaoh had to act to save their friend Naruto now before it's too late. The question is... how?

**On a Slighter Note back in Domino City:**

It was still lunch where both Naruto Clone/Yugi and Ichigo who were still being 75% out of character around with the gang. Jonouchi was a little suspicious about his best friend and his hated friend, but he didn't pay so much attention as he was having a great day. Everything was okay... until both transformed clones had a incredible pain within them.

"Umm... you guys alright?" Jonouchi asks as everyone else were looking at them. Both Fake Yugi and Fake Ichigo nod, but also hiding in the pain in them. They knew when the real Naruto would enter his Jinchuuriki Tailed Mode, they will disappear.

"Well... Excuse us! We need... to go... to the bathroom!" Both clones said in union as they ran off. Everyone was a little surprise about that. Both transformed clones hurry to safe spot as they disappear. Now things will be difficult to explain later on in a two chapters later.

* * *

_**Commercial Break: (This I got from the Bakugan Battle Brawlers series which I do not own!**_

_**Orochimaru: Now what are you going to do to save the Nine-Tailed Jinchuuriki, Dragon Knight. **_

_**Yami Yugi: I will save Naruto-kun and I will beat you too! I WILL FOR MY FRIENDS! FOR MY BONDS!**_

* * *

Ichigo, Sakura and Sai were now closer to the cave. They were still rushing as fast as they could. Then the power waterfall of black/red swirl chakra exploded. Both the two Shinobis turn with an extremely worry expression. Ichigo also had a bad presence about that power that she shiver again.

"I guess we have to keep going. I know Captain Yamato will be able to handle Naruto with everyone else too. Let's go." Sakura says with little worry as they all continue on. Ichigo was still unsure about what she meant, but she nodded as they continued on. She still had a bad feeling about this.

_**Elsewhere:**_

The continuum force of energy from Four-Tailed Naruto was destructive and even poisonous as it spread around him. Yami Yugi was still staring in shock as how his friend, Naruto Uzumaki wasn't himself but into this thing of pure hatred. It remain him when he and the Pharaoh were like that because of the Seal of Orichalcos, but this is worser.

"Naruto-kun, snap out of this evil. You can do it because you will be the next Hokage." Yami Yugi shouts to him, but didn't said a word. In fact, he didn't pay attention to him. The Dragon Knight shouts to him again louder: "Naruto... listen to me! YOU CAN BEAT THIS! NARUTO!"

Four-Tailed Naruto didn't listen again as he sends another powerful roar again. The blast was too much for the Dragon Knight in close range as he was pushed backwards away from him. He was about to fly off if it wasn't for Yamato to use his _**Wood Style**_ as a large wooden branch appear behind him which caught the tri-color hero.

"Yugi-san, don't worry about Naruto. We will restore him back to himself with my Jutsu and the First Hokage's Necklace." He says to him as the Dragon Knight lands on his feet. Just as he says that, the necklace around, well underneath the Four-Tailed shroud started to activate in a green light. Then he asked with a curious face: "First Hokage's Necklace?"

"Yes. It's a special necklace that once belong to the First Hokage. Lady Tsunade had it last as she gave it to Naruto less than 3 years back. The necklace effects by restrain him for a while. Now I have to use the Jutsu that will change Naruto back now!" Captain Yamato explains as he looks closely to the berserk Jinchuuriki.

Yugi nods as Yamato beings to walk close to the Four-Tailed Naruto who couldn't hold himself together. He then formed quick hand seals while staring closely to the demon form fox. As soon as he was done, he raise his right hand as it had the Japanese symbol of ''sit'' was on it.

"I'm sorry Naruto, but we need you back to yourself if we're ever going to survive." Yamato says to him but the berserk Naruto refuse to listen as he roar again. The leader of the team had to do it if he wants the Nine-Tailed Jinchuuriki to stop.

"_**Hokage-Style Sixty-Year-Old Technique — Kakuan Entering Society with Bliss-Bringing Hands!**_" Captain Yamato shouted at last as 10 pillars came out from the ground around the Four-Tailed. They were in forms of a fox or a dragon as they had him surrounded. Then Yamato connect the beast with his chakra line to drain all the Tailed Beast form's power. It was starting to work as Yami Yugi, Judai and Erika were getting happy.

It was a good sign now, until one of the pillars were cut in half. Yamato quickly notice that, but it was too late as all of them were destroy in half in mere seconds. Everyone stared in shock as they saw it was Orochimaru who did it. Yamato quickly try to form them again, but now without them, Four-Tailed Naruto had space to unleash his powerful four chakra tails at him. He had to move as he summon a Wood Clone to protect himself. The clone was easily destroy as the captain moved out of range.

"What are you doing? If I don't stop Naruto, then he will grow more tails and become unstoppable." Yamato shouts at the evil Sannin. He simply laughs with a evil grin. Orochimaru says with enjoyable expression: "Why stop? I prefer that foolish Jinchuuriki like this. He's much more fun to deal with in this form."

Yamato was very pissed by what the evil monster said. He quickly tries to form the Jutsu again, but Kabuto appear out of nowhere and strikes his left arm with his chakra blade. He immediately fell in pain as his arm bone broke.

"I will do what Orochimaru-sama ask of me and that's to stop you. If you want, you can watch." He says as Yamato grits his teeth. Then out of nowhere, Judai's E-Hero Plasma Vice appeared for a sneak attack on four-eyes. Kabuto immediately saw this coming as he ducked and strike the hero with another chakra blade slash. This time, it worked as Plasma Vice was destroy in pieces. Judai looked in shock and in anger by this.

Then another roar from Four-Tailed Naruto appeared as he charge right at Orochimaru. He simply smirks as he dodges, but then something grabbed him. It was one of the solid chakra tails as it started to damage him. Four-Tailed Naruto immediately threw him around like a bat as many times before tossing him off. Orochimaru was sent crashing to the hard with powerful force as he landed on his head.

It seems he was dead, but it wasn't the case as the body twitch as it fall to the ground. Then the mouth opened up as Orochimaru emerged from his own body! He use his _**Body Shedding**_ jutsu in the last minute before crashing to the ground as he regurgitate a new body and heal his wounds like a snake.

"Well... that was something. I think he almost kill me with just that." He says to himself as he stands on his feet. He heard a weird presence as the berserk Four-Tailed form Jinchuuriki roars again. The no-longer Naruto was chasing anything that would be a threat to himself, and right now it was anyone.

"Crap. How can I save Naruto-kun like this?" Yami Yugi says in frustration as Erika agrees. Yamato was too injured with his arm broken and Judai was dealing with Kabuto. The Four-Tailed Naruto then set his sights on both the Dragon Knight and the Scorpion Mew Mew.

"You two... have to run. I need to rest a bit, before I can use that Jutsu again." Yamato says as he knee down. Yami Yugi shook his head in more frustration. He says as he cling his fist as hard as he could: "I can't! I won't give up for my friend, EVER! Erika-san, let's do it!"

"I was wondering if you think I should, guess we have no choice then. Alright, let's do it! Mew Mew Erika... Metamorphose!" Erika shouts and announces as she takes out her Mew Pendant and kisses it. Then a golden, orange outline of light surround her as she transform into Mew Erika. Yamato and Kabuto were completely shock with wide eyes as well as Orochimaru with a evil grin.

"Most excellent. Who knew this young lady would be half animal like a Curse Mark. Most interesting to study on after this. Kabuto, try not to let anyone interfered us." Orochimaru says and orders as his Second-in-Command obeys. Both the Dragon Knight and the Scorpion Mew Mew glare at the evil Sannin, but immediately set their sight to Four-Tailed Naruto. They forget about their other problem as they charge at their berserk friend.

"Let's end this fast! _**DRAGON SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!**_" Yami Yugi shouts as 20 Dragon Clones appear beside him in formation. They all began to spinning their Dragon Swords rapidly as golden aura build up in them.

"Take the spinning light of hope, _**DRAGON SPINNING SLICE ATTACK WHIRLWIND!**_" Yami Yugi and his clones shout as they unleash their power _**Dragon Slice Attack**_ into the form of golden energy wave whirlwinds. Most of their combine attacks hits the berserk Jinchuuriki, but it didn't do any damage on him as he unleashes his four tails into his defense. The remaining attacks didn't do a scratch on him now. He roars again as he calls upon a much more powerful shockwave. The blast hits Yami Yugi and his clones as all but 2 were left.

Four-Tailed Naruto roars once again as he charges at the Dragon Knight, but Mew Erika quickly grabs him around his neck with her scorpion tail. She had a good grip and would've hold him, if it was that her tail was starting to hurt in pain. She immediately lets go as she sees burn marks on it.

"_Not good. It seems in this form we can't touch him long enough or we get burn by his solid shroud body._" Yami Yugi says to himself as Mew Erika was thinking the same thing. She then said to herself as the Dragon Knight thought the same thing:"_Now our chances to save Naruto-kun are lower than we thought._"

Four-Tailed Naruto immediately roars once more as he charges at Mew Erika. She easily predicted that as she moves away, but it didn't help as one of his tails swipe on her face without looking. She was sent back, but not so much as she slide on the ground on all fours. She cleans off the burn mark damage she receive on her cheek as she calls upon her Erika Stingers.

"Not bad, however... try stopping this! _**RIBBON ERIKA VENOM!**_" She shouts as she points her twin weapons and her tail as she fires a triple orange, venomous blasts right at the berserk Jinchuuriki. The three head-on attacks strike Four-Tailed Naruto with incredible force as a smoke dust appear around him. Yami Yugi smiles as he and his two Dragon Clones were getting up. Orochimaru was most impress on her powers as he grinned.

"That should have done it." Mew Erika says as she breathes by how much power she use on it. The smoke of the blast cleared up as Four-Tailed Naruto was still standing, and the damage he receive from _**Ribbon Erika Venom**_ like it was nothing. The Second-in-Command of the Mew Mews look in shock as her best attack did nothing but cause a smoke blast at him. The demon fox shroud of the former blond-headed shinobi roars angrily as he runs right at Mew Erika. She couldn't blink as he came closer to him, until one of Yami Yugi's Dragon Clones intercepts him by grabbing his 4 tails.

"Mew Erika... snap out of it. We can't save Naruto-kun if you lose focus." He said to her in pain as the poisonous tails started to affect him. She snaps out as she moves away as best as she could and prepare to strike him. The Dragon Clone couldn't hold it anymore as he disappear. Then the real Dragon Knight appeared behind him with a _**Dragon Rasengan**_ in his hand. Four-Tailed Naruto sensed him as he was about to stop him with a claw slash, but the last Dragon Clone did the same interception as the last one. He too took the blow as he disappeared.

"Come back Naruto! _**DRAGON RASENGAN!**_" Yami Yugi shouts as he unleashes his powerful chakra ball Jutsu right behind his monstrous form of his friend. He had him, until one of his solid chakra tails blocks the attack. The tri-color hero grits his teeth as he puts more power as his attack takes in the form of a dragon's head. Four-Tailed Naruto wasn't bother as he puts two more tails to block the full blast like it was nothing. The Dragon Knight failed to beat him with his best Jutsu as the remaining tail swiped him on the chest as he's sent flying.

"Yugi-san!" Mew Erika screams in fear as the Dragon Knight crashes away from the two. Four-Tailed Naruto set his sight again on the Scorpion Mew Mew who had no choice but to fight him with all she has left.

Yami Yugi quickly recover from that painful tail wipe as he slowly gets up. He was shaken up as he tried to move, but it still wasn't enough. He then sensed something evil and he was right as Orochimaru appeared out of nowhere in front of him. The tri-color hero says with a sweat drop on his head: "Oh great. You really are a snake to sneak in front of someone like that."

"You have no idea. And do you really think you will save that monster of a friend? Pathetic! Besides, you won't get the chance to save him." Orochimaru says as he glare evilly at the Dragon Knight. Yami Yugi barely knew what happen as the snake Sannin used the dangerous Killer Intent from his eyes. The Dragon Knight immediately had horrible flashes of his death with so many possibilities it would have killed him right there. After it pass in just a few seconds, the tri-color hero was shaking of total fear. He was unable to move his legs or wink his eyes as Orochimaru smirk.

"This is the end for you." He says as he points his Sword of Kusanagi around his long tongue right at him and throws it too like a spear. The Dragon Knight had to move or he's done for good. It was by a inch as he dodges the attack with a small burst of speed. Orochimaru was surprised on how he did that. He says to himself in thought with an astonished look: "_Impossible. No one can withstand the horror force of that technique without injuring themselves to awake from it._"

The Dragon Knight breathes heavy on his knees as it's notice it was Yugi, normal him. He says to himself in thought as Yami who was also on his knees in spirit form: "_That was way too close. It was a bit dangerous, but we made the switch and worked like a charm. Yami suffer a lot of damage so we can't be one again, so it's up to me._"

"You are quiet interesting, boy. I'm impress, but that won't get you anywhere. In fact... I'll be going now to deal with your other interesting friend." Orochimaru says as he looks at Mew Erika who's barely doing her best to fight Four-Tailed Naruto. Yugi then got worried as he shouted in rage: "Leave my friends alone, all of them! They're not your pawns or toys to play with!"

"You are wrong about all that. Anything that I have an interest is important for me to test on. I warn you... don't interfered." Orochimaru says with a menacing glare as he crawls away like a snake as he grab his sword he threw. Yugi was too shock to make another banter and too exhausted as he kneed down again. He needed sometime before he can stopped that jerk. He says in thought with a worry look: "_Damn... Erika-san, Judai-san, you guys have to be careful._"

**Elsewhere:**

Mew Erika was trying her best to keep a good distant away from Four-Tailed Naruto who only try to get more closer. Yamato try to use his _**Wood Style**_ to stop him, but not so much as his arm was still in pain. Mew Erika try her best to predict what will happen, but she couldn't for some odd reason.

"I got to change up my plan. _**RIBBON ERIKA VENOM!**_" She shouts as she fire another wave of her venomous orange blasts right at him. Four-Tailed Naruto counters the blast with two of his tails easily like a tennis ball. She got more frustrated as she got more angry. She then tried to fire small bursts of her _**Ribbon Erika Venom**_ attacks right at him, but they didn't do any damage at all. She breathes harder as she notices that Judai wasn't do any good. He has both E-Hero WildHeart and Neo-Spacian Grand Mole to fight Kabuto, but they were no match against his chakra blades as he destroy them.

"Quiet sadden for your soon-to-be destruction." A evil familiar voice says behind the Scorpion Mew Mew. She turns to see Orochimaru smirking as usual. He says as she stares at him: "You have an interesting power, but you are better off siding with me."

"Never! Like Yugi or Naruto or Ichigo or even Judai, I won't join forces with you! Find some other sucker to trick on." Mew Erika responds angrily as she stares at him with rage and hatred. Orochimaru simply laughs with joy as he slowly gets serious.

"Very well... but you too will suffer my wrath. _**HIDDEN SHADOW SNAKE HANDS!**_" The evil Sannin says serious as he rise his right arm as snakes appear and quickly wrap around her arms and legs. He then pulled her right at him. Mew Erika acted fast as she strike him with her scorpion stinger. She stings him right at the chest, but it didn't do much. He reward her with a kick as she's sent flying back on her feet, barely as she's in pain. The snakes return back to Orochimaru with a evil smirk.

"Well... this is the end. Bye-bye, little girl." Orochimaru says as he charges and sends another power kick on Mew Erika as she's sent flying towards Four-Tailed Naruto. Without able to tell friend and foe, he quickly strikes her with a chakra claw slash on her right arm. The slash hurt the Scorpion Mew Mew, but more than physical as the claw strike left a painful poisonous mark. Mew Erika was unable to land on her feet as she crashed. She didn't feel any good as she's going to be unconscious soon.

Orochimaru then appeared on top of her as he stomped on her. He says with an evil grin as he presses his foot even harder on her: "Now it's time to end the life of one pest for good. Nighty night, little Scorpion girl."

Mew Erika could stop him as he continue to hurt her. She felt worser, but to make it bad enough was that her anger was rising. She says to herself as her eyes had a hatred presence in them: "_I... can't... I can't let this be the end. I have to save Naruto and help everyone with everything I have. I... I NEED TO HELP HIM! I CAN'T DIE NOW!_"

She had it as she kicked the evil Sannin with her own powerful kick. Orochimaru back off as Mew Erika stand on all fours. She rise her head as he notices her eyes were pure orange. She glare at him with completely anger as the damage done to her were healing up like regeneration . But it wasn't done as her whole body began to take a orange outline and her claws and arms began to transform as her Erika Stingers disappeared. They grew and became scissor-like scorpion claws. Then her tail grew an enormous stinger that look even more dangerous. She enter her berserk mode as she shouts as a orange blast overwhelms Orochimaru.

"What is this? This force isn't familiar to a Tailed Beast nor a Jinchuuriki." He says to himself as he moves away with huge power jumps. He distanced himself from her as she unleashed another wave that caused Four-Tailed Naruto to stop attacking Yamato. The berserk Mew Erika stopped as she was about to chase the evil Sannin, until the monstrous berserk Four-Tailed jump in front of her eyes. The Dragon Knight quickly recovers as he tries to arrive to where his friends are.

Yugi came back at the battlefield as Yamato tried to also help with Judai to deal with Kabuto. He arrives to see both the Four-Tailed and Mew Erika staring at each other like trying to tell what the other is thinking. He immediately notices that Mew Erika was completely different and pure of rage and anger. Yugi says mentally to Yami in fear: "_No. This can't be good. This orange outline, the scorpion arms and tail, the monstrous power... this is the form Erika-san took in her fight against Kish that Ichigo-chan told us about. This is just not perfect!_"

Without a sound, both monsters charge like flashes of light. Both of them clash multiple times as the berserk Mew Erika wasn't affect by the Four-Tailed Naruto's poisonous, chakra shroud. The demon shroud fox of Naruto extent and grow his chakra arms into super sizes as he slams them on the monstrous Mew Scorpion. She reflects then with her Scorpion scissor-like claws as she also tries to cut them in half. The demon fox Jinchuuriki roars in pain as he swings his tails right at her, but she also reflects with her demonic scorpion stinger.

Both were even as huge amount of overwhelming power is unleash around them. They started to cause complete destruction like they're about to destroy the whole world. Orochimaru watches from a distance of how much excited he's having from watching the destruction and chaos those two monsters are doing.

"_No... Now both my friends are all crazy monsters and will kill everyone off. Judai, Naruto's friends and comrades, Ichigo-kun. I can't... I won't let Orochimaru get away with this! I have to stop them._" Yugi says mentally to himself as he looks at the destruction. He cling his hand again by how horrible this is happening. He couldn't let this go on anymore! He looks as both Yamato and Judai were still busy, so it was completely up to him.

The Dragon Knight runs right in between them by firing a Dragon Slice Attack. Both berserk friends dodge the strike as Yugi summons 10 Dragon Clones to fight them, but both monsters easily destroy them without trying. The berserk Mew Erika uses her Scorpion Tail to strike him, but Yugi barely dodges its sting.

"_From what I remember, Ichigo mention that Kish didn't look good after the transform Mew Erika sting him. Ryou did also mention Erika's Red DNA of her Gold Scorpion is not so deathly, but he also got some blood from her in that transformation. It seems her DNA change into a __Death Stalker Scorpion, the__ most dangerous venomous creature in this world, like a cobra of course. I have to distant myself from that tail or I'm more dead than facing this monstrous Naruto._" Yugi says to himself as he plans up something. He took out two kunais he borrow from Dracokin with Explosive Tags on them. He threw them both at them as weapons exploded in a huge sphere of flames. The flames clear up as both Four-Tailed Naruto and berserk Mew Erika were unscratched. Four-Tailed Naruto use his chakra arms again as he extent and punches the Dragon Knight with a uppercut.

Yugi was sent flying again to the sky as the berserk Mew Erika appeared on top of his as she attacked with her giant scorpion tail. The Dragon Knight barely had time to avoid it as he was wipe and sent down to the Four-Tailed Naruto's direction. The demonic red demon fox began to open its mouth as a dark red sphere began to form around it.

"_Oh... you got to be kidding me?_" Yugi shouts in his head as he look right at it. Without a minute to spree, the out-of-control Four-Tailed unleashes it as a powerful and destructive chakra blast that it destroy most of the ground below it and cause a powerful air storm to occur. The tri-color hero didn't have any time to dodge as the blast grew a little closer to him. He says to himself again as everything begin to go red on him: "_This is worse than Orochimaru's little trick he pull. I'm actually going to die, now. By the hands of one of my friends, this can't be happening..._"

"_No! I can't let it end like this. What about Naruto or Erika or Judai-kun... or Ichigo-chan or everyone else back home. What about Grandpa or Jenny or Jonouchi or Anzu or Honda or the rest. What about all those promises or even keep my word to save everyone as the Dragon Knight. I never ask to be a hero again, but my father believed in me and still does even dead. My mother too and so many people I've met._" He continues saying mentally as the red started to become pitch dark. He started to remember everyone he has ever met during his journey to help Yami and even now as everything around him was completely in darkness.

Flashes of everyone he ever love, care about, have a good connection and the rest as they all led him to a picture of his parents and then to Ichigo who just wish him luck. He finally said to himself as he saw a spark of light deep into the darkness:"_I can't... I CAN'T DIE HERE! Not yet... not now! I have everyone who knows I'll be back home soon, so I can die now! I will save my friends here, I will beat that jerk Orochimaru and I will get through this day with Ichigo-kun. I WILL... WIN THIS FIGHT! I WILL!_"

**Somewhere in Yugi's mind:**

And like that, everything was a blur as Yugi was now standing in a dark, red like room with sparks of fire around it. Yugi thought for a second that he was dead, but he was wrong before and the time after that. He looked around as he didn't recognize this place or even what to call it.

"Where am I exactly. It's like a prison but... not really if I put it into words." He says to himself as he closely notices that this place is at least clean and even has a few mats that say "Welcome", "Have a good day", "Enjoy yourselves today", "Love your life, Hate the time left for today" and so on. He quickly looked in front of him where a very large, double form cages was standing that had two seal tags on them with ''Seal in Light'' and the other ''Seal In Darkness'' in Japanese Symbols.

"That's some cages. You can fit at least 10 houses in there." Yugi says with a astonished tone as he stares it. He wanted to walk close, until a roar appeared out of nowhere. Then a voice said in a soft tone: "**That was very rude. What did I want to say? Oh yes,** **actually... you might only need to fit one or two houses instead of our size and space we take in.**"

"Umm... who just said that. Show yourself before I kick you by mistake." Yugi demands with a little frighten look. Then another voice said harshly: "**Go ahead. I'm behind you, whining boy.**"

Yugi quickly turn to see nothing behind him. The same voice then said with a small chuckle: "**That was fun to do. Now look on your left and right.**"

Yugi then turned on his left to see nothing. Then he went to his right side to also see nothing. The tri-color hero got annoyed as he demanded: "What the heck! Coward, show yourself because I don't have the time to play games."

"**Alright... look back in front of you again. I promise I won't bite.**" The voice said again as Yugi got more annoyed. He said as he turned slowly: "Alright, but I don't believe you no matter what you..."

"**BOO!**" A giant roar exploded in front of the Dragon Knight as he cover himself. He stares inside the cage in to see an eye open up. It was HUGE and had red slitter, pupils and white color eyes. It then appeared another eye as both came closer to Yugi. He rise his head to see a giant dragon with demonic dragon fangs and his body was red and black scales as he stare right at the young man. He says with a vicious look in his eyes and a malicious smile: "**Sorry for that, but it was very funny. Now... can I eat you.**"

"What? You said no biting. I might not know who or what you are, but I won't let you eat me." Yugi responds back with a upset look. The evil dragon growls at him like he's ready to attack. Then another voice said kindly: "**Now, now, Brother. We can't just eat up our new master, or do you want to wait to be revive to only be hunted again.**"

The demonic super-size dragon back off as Yugi turns to the other cage. As he look, another super-size dragon appear from the shadows like the last one. He had red and white scales as his eyes irises were black and his pupils red like the last one. He stares quietly at the freakout Yugi. He finally roll his eyes as he says: "**Sorry to spook you, but I just don't like it when someone stares at me funny looking.**"

"Oh... sorry. I didn't mean it or anything. I'm just very surprise." Yugi explains himself to the other giant dragon. He understood with a few nods. The Dragon Knight look at both dragons as he asks them: "Alright... where am I and what the heck are you two.

"**Finally you ask us the smartest thing you said so far. We will.**" The black dragon says as he and the white dragon move closer as Yugi mouth opens up widely. He sees in complete shock that both dragons as actually stuck together, a two headed dragon (black on the left and white on the right that shares a unique color scale pattern as both white and black colors lessen on the bottom. Then he noticed the giant wings both... well the union of them had as well the large ten tails. The first set on the left were black with red tips as the other half had white and red tips too.

"**We're glad you arrive in a perfect time, Yugi Mutou. And from the look in your eyes, you know who we are. I am Yang Dragon**" The white dragon said softly to the Dragon Knight. Then the black one said with a harsh tone: "**And you can call me Yin Dragon, but with respect.**"

"**And we make the legendary unknown Ten-Tailed. The mighty balancer of Light and Darkness, Yin-Yang Dragon is what you may call us.**" Both Yin and Yang Dragon spoke in union as they release their almighty chakra as a shockwave. Yugi covered himself as he was still shock to believe that. This was his Tailed-Beast, his monster of a Jinchuuriki, the same one who led him the power to overcome the impossible fights he had so far, except the last two.

"So... it's not a one entity but two. That's awesome, pretty cool if you think about it. I'm lucky." Yugi says with a small grin as both dragons agree. He is a lucky one. Then the Dragon Knight got seriously as he demanded a few things: "Now there's a few things I want to know. Where were you two when I needed against Kish or even now against Orochimaru. Second... there are suppose to be only Nine Tailed Beasts, not a Tenth one. Third... why show yourselves to me now and not before? Fourth, will I become a super monster thing like Naruto-kun and Erika-san are right now. And fifth, am I dead or something? I'm sure I'm in my mind, but I've never been here before.

"**Oh! My head hurts now. Yang, answer the annoying brat's questions or I will lose it.**" Yin Dragon said with a exhausted voice by all the demands Yugi made. Yang Dragon agree as he stare at his host.

"**With pleasure Brother. Now, Yugi-sama...**" The good half of Yin-Yang Dragon was saying until Yugi interrupted: "Yugi-sama? That's a little strong if you ask me. I mean, it's just a little over doing it. I'm no God or ever want to be."

"**Oh? Sorry about... Yugi-san, but it's my nature to be polite to you. Anyway, about your questions... it's important that both the Tailed Beast and its Jinchuuriki make a contact to give any help to the host. We needed to meet you before giving any of our help to you.**" Yang Dragon says to Yugi who nods. He further explains his host's questions: "**As for the Tailed-Beast part of only nine, we'll tell you another day and it involves Dragon Knight too. Okay... we show ourselves to you now because during a life and death situation, the Jinchuuriki immediately appears to our realm in you, our own home or our mind in yours. I'm tired now.**

**"Wimp! I guess I have to continue now. Boy, you might become a monster too, but I don't expect it as I did asked your father while I was stuck with him before his death. But there are a few ways to become one, but for a good and bad thing. As for the last question... you are not dead, yet. Time in the real world to the subconscious are different, so we still have time. But if we continue, then that Tailed-Beast Ball will kill you!**" Yin Dragon immediately continue on as both Yugi and Yang Dragon had a sweat drop on their heads. Yugi then shook it off as he asked: "My father? Then you guys know about my dad and mom. Did... they help you or something?"

"**Amazing intelligences you have, Yugi-san. It's a long story, but to make it short, me and Brother own our lives to your father. Sackertin Mutou was always an astonished man with his own reasons to help others like Maiurua too. They save us from death, so we own them everything.**" Yang Dragon says as he remember back. Yin Dragon added with as he too remembered back: "**Very true. That Sacto always annoyed me and May didn't stop saying ''Stop saying you're going to eat me'' and this and that.**"

"Okay. Then... my parents saved you two?" Yugi asks again as both dragons nod. This made him smile and almost cried a bit on how much he would have loved to meet them. Yang Dragon sense something as he says to his Jinchuuriki: "**No time remembering about the past Yugi-san, we're almost out of time. Listen, we will also explain a few things to the Pharaoh too while you handle to say your friend.**"

"The Pharaoh? You know about Yami? How?" Yugi ask again which annoyed Yin Dragon. He then said with an annoying expression and a demon growl: "**No more freaking questions! Let's say we have been watching you since you were growing up. We never approach you until you became the Dragon Knight which was the best way to help you. Now, get your butt out of here and stop the Kyuubi from killing you!**"

"Umm... I want to ask that you two know about Naruto's Tailed-Beast, but maybe not right now." Yugi says with a question look. Yin Dragon got upset as he was about to say something, but Yang Dragon interrupted him as he said to his host: "**Good point Yugi-san. We'll explain as soon as you return back. Listen, there is a way to save Naruto and Erika, but ask for our power. It won't be like Naruto's Tailed forms, but the standard form to make real damage.**"

"Are you sure that's enough? That Four-Tailed and Mew Erika's berserk forms aren't something to take head on." Yugi explains as he remember how he was bounce back and forth by them. Yang Dragon then said with a serious face: "**We know... but you have one of the strongest Tailed-Beast to ever existed. You only gain small amounts of our power, but imagine how much stronger could it get if you get the full standard form.**"

Yugi felt a little shock that he was only using a small amount of the real Yin-Yang Dragon standard power. It would still be dangerous to use it, but he has no choice to depend on it to protect everyone. He then said in his heroic tone: "Then I have no choice but to ask... no, to demand to lead me some of your power. I don't have a choice if I want to protect everyone and I don't care if I have to depend on you two for that extra boost... I will, SAVE EVERYONE!"

"**Hn. Very well, but I don't like human lives or even human beings in that matter.**" Yin Dragon points out as he breathes a little. Yang Dragon agrees as he also adds: "**It's true, Brother has issues with all humans over the centuries. I don't, but there are good and evil people so who knows.**"

"I kinda agree on that too. But... I will earn your trust too. You guys might own my dad for saving you, but I want to prove that I can help too. I won't release you or I die and then everything is gone, but I will do my best so we all, including Yami to protect everyone!" Yugi says with a joyful expression. Both demon dragons notice the determination in his eyes as he means it.

"**We were hoping you might say that. And we kinda vow to your father to help you, so why not.**" Yin Dragon says as both dragons draw out their chakra as it begins to spiral around Yugi. The red liquid chakra began to devour him as Yang Dragon said: "**This will help you. Remember to weaken the Four-Tailed form as much as you can. We'll tell you what you can do afterwards. Good luck, Yugi.**"

The Dragon Knight wasn't able to say anything as he was swallow in, except a bubble that said in his voice: "Thank you."

Both dragon smile a little as they try to contact him in his mind like Yami can.

**Back at the real world:**

The powerful chakra blast known as the Tailed Beast Ball was still in its course towards the closed eyed Yugi. The Dragon Knight quickly reopen them as he already enter his Initial Yin-Yang Dragon Jinchuuriki form at last, but it look a little different as both pupils had a small fragment of a shining white ring light around the black demon pupils. The Yin-Yang Jinchuuriki quickly dodges the blast in less than a second like he wasn't there. Orochimaru look in shock from distances on how he just do that.

Yugi quickly reappears inches away from Four-Tailed Naruto as he stares at him seriously. Yami then appeared in his spirit form as he asked his partner with a smile: "_Yugi, I'm glad you're okay. What just happen?_"

"**We'll tell you while the boy deals with the Kyuubi.**" Yin Dragon says mentally as he appears beside the Pharaoh in a very faded, normal human size spirit form of himself. Yami look in shock to even say a word as he nod. He disappears as Yin Dragon says before disappearing too: "**Kick his butt for me.**"

Yugi smiles as he stares back at the destructive Four-Tailed Naruto. He knew he had to hit him with some real punches if he can turn him back to normal. And now he has the power to really do something, just one problem... the berserk Mew Erika. How can he possibly fight her if she possess more power than him or even Four-Tailed Naruto.

"_I need a plan... Something good..._" Yugi thinks as he quickly sees Orochimaru from the distances. He then remembered how Orochimaru strike her and even caused her rage to happened. He smirks as he shouts to the berserk Mew Erika while pointing his finger to the evil Sannin: "Hey Erika-chan, if you're still wondering who hurt Naruto, it's Orochimaru who's over there."

She look at him with a hated look like she didn't believe him or even listen. Yugi didn't like this as he adds: "He also said he will kill Ichigo-chan and... eat her for sexual things."

"WHAT?" Orochimaru shouted in shock as Mew Erika got angry. She quickly set her sight at the evil Sannin who only looked terrified. She immediately runs towards him with extreme speed as she pass Yugi. Orochimaru blink for a second before she slams her claws on him.

The Yin-Yang Jinchuuriki smirks as he stares down at Four-Tailed Naruto. The evil demon Jinchuuriki form simply roars as he charges at the berserk Mew Erika, but Yugi intercepts.

"Naruto... I know you are still there. If I have too... I will kick your butt and take you down to restore you back to your senses." He says as he forms a hand seal. Four-Tailed Naruto ignore that as he roars and charges with a claw slash. Yugi unbelievability dodges with his new incredible speed. The Four-Tailed demon look around and instantly finds him in mid-air above him.

"_**MULTI-DRAGON SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!**_" The Dragon Knight shouts as he uses a upgrade Jutsu of his Dragon Shadow Clones, but they appear in the numbers of 100! Four-Tailed Naruto used his solid tails to try to hit the Dragon Clone army as it destroys most of them. The rest clash their fist on the berserk Jinchuuriki with a powerful force for each one. Each one did last as the chakra shroud is poisonous and made them disappear after a limit. The remaining half were still in mid-air as they gather energy from their swords.

"GO GO! _**MULTI-DRAGON SLICE ATTACK!**_" Yugi and his Dragon Clones shout as they swing and fire 7 shots of Dragon Slice Attacks right at Four-Tailed Naruto. The Four-Tailed demon replica of the Nine-Tailed Fox try to dodge all the attacks, but only a few as the rest hits him head-on. The powerful energy crescent slashes explodes on target as it left a small fragment of red chakra from his Jinchuuriki powers in each one.

"Did we got him?" One of the Dragon Clones asked in worry. He immediately got his question when they all saw the Four-Tailed Naruto still standing on all fours as he had his mouth open up. He gather up huge amount of black, red outline swirl of energy. They all looked in shock as he fired a Tailed Beast Bomb right away. A few of the Dragon Clones swing the real one away from the blast as all but 5 clones dodge the destructive blast as it rip through most clouds into nothing. The blast was deathly and almost evil as it can kill someone which it can.

"_Oh man. I only have 5 clones left and nothing to beat him or even bring him back. Is there anything I can do?_" Yugi says to himself as he looks at his situation. He can't pull a powerful win or even stop him for a while. He does have one attack, but what happens if it's not enough.

"**Yugi-san, I think it's time to show you one of our tricks. Try sending a powerful blast right in front of him. Then immediately place your hand over his head and concentrate your energy in him. We will do the rest. Trust us.**" Yang Dragon told his master with a ready sure expression. Yugi nods as he has no choice but to try this. He stares back at Four-Tailed Naruto as he and his remaining 5 Dragon Clones were ready for anything.

"Alright Naruto-kun, this is where I'm going to take you down with my new trick I've learn from you. Get ready for it!" The Yin-Yang Dragon Jinchuuriki said seriously as his 4 clones ran towards him while the fifth one was gathering and concentrating his chakra around the real one's hand. The berserk Jinchuuriki roars as he quickly pushes his chakra arms right at the Dragon Clones. They tried to move, but it happened to fast as the Four-Tailed Fox Demon took them down with a palm slam.

He then set his sights on the real Dragon Knight who saw that his last Dragon Clone spin him around as he threw him right at the Four-Tailed Naruto's path before disappearing. The Dragon Hero was now holding a huge chakra ball with a red outline around which was his upgrade _**Dragon Rasengan**_. The demon Jinchuuriki roars as he sends another chakra arm attack right at him, but Yugi disappears like he wasn't there. Then he reappeared with his attack and launch right at the berserk Naruto who turn slowly.

"TAKE MY GRAND VICTORY! _**GREAT BALL DRAGON RASENGAN!**_" Yugi shouts as he unleashes the giant Dragon Rasengan right on Four-Tailed Naruto's chest. The berserk Jinchuuriki try to hold his own against the Jutsu, but it was too powerful as the Yin-Yang Dragon Jinchuuriki release more power as the attack shaped transformed into a large two-headed dragon as it swallow them whole. The attack explodes like a super grenade as Four-Tailed Naruto is sent flying right at multiple trees before landing right at a huge rock. The Dragon Knight comes out, without any damages on him from the attack.

"That... was pretty cool." Yugi says with a smirk as he breathes hard by the used of energy he put on that attack. Then Yin Dragon shouted in rage in his head: "**STOP SAYING YOU WON THIS! You haven't until you place your hand over his head... NOW!**"

Yugi forgot as he ran quickly where Four-Tailed Naruto landed. He found him as soon as he was getting up. He didn't waste time placing his hand over his head before he strikes him. As soon as the two connected, the weirdest thing happened as Yugi found himself inside a dark room again... well a large metal room of a factory. He immediately saw the large cage like his Tailed Beast's, but it was one. There, he found Naruto looking at what it believe to be a super large, red fur fox with Nine Tails and demon eyes inside that same cage.

"This... is very much a everything for me in the old days." Yugi says with a questionable look as he stares at them. The blond-headed shinobi turn to see him as he wave at him. He says with a surprising face: "Yugi-san, how did you got here? Only one person could enter here, but I wouldn't guess someone else would do it."

"Nice to hear you again. I thought we lost you back there. You nearly kill me there! So... who's your friend?" Yugi says as he stares at the giant fox. Naruto responds as he looks at it angrily: "Sorry for that... I didn't thought that would happen, but it did. And this demon fox is my Tailed Beast, the Nine-Tailed Kyuubi himself!"

"**Don't try to insult me, boy! I might be inside this cage, but I can make you suffer! Don't temp me.**" The Nine-Tailed Fox spoke as he stared angrily at his own Jinchuuriki. Then he looked at Yugi as he asked with a curious face: "**And who are you? I'm quiet sure you are not a Uchiha, but how did you enter the kit's mind?**"

"**That would be us, you fur-ball of a demon!**" Yin Dragon answers as he and Yang Dragon appear before the fox demon behind Yugi. Naruto look in shock as he shouts in amazement: "AH! A two-headed dragon... that's normal. Pretty cool."

"**They are not cool, stupid kit. Yin-Yang Dragon, I would have guess this was your doing. The last time I heard, I thought you two no longer wanted to be stuck together like idiots.**" The Kyuubi says with a upsetting, smiling look. Both Yin and Yang looked at each other and responded in union: "**We got pass that a long time ago as we serve our new Jinchuuriki.**"

"So... you two are Yugi's Tailed Beast? That's pretty incredible and cool! I wish I had good demons than this one here." Naruto says as the Nine-Tails growl at him. Yang Dragon quickly says with a smile: "**We are and thank you for the comment. We don't blame you, the Kyuubi was once happy going when he didn't got used or terrified villages.**"

"**Don't remain me! It was because of that damn Madara Uchiha and that Fourth Hokage too with my previous Jinchuuriki! Those bastards are the ones that made me suffer!**" The Kyuubi responds angrily. Both Yugi and Naruto give them a confusing, questionable look. The blond-headed shinobi did heard that name before when Sasuke was in his mind, confronting the Nine-Tails too. Yugi then asked to his two-headed demon dragon: "Umm... Madara who? And is he referring the legendary Fourth Hokage of Konoha?"

"**Yes and yes. It's a long story like the original of the Tailed Beasts or our own by the Sage of the Six Paths... but that's for another day. For now... Kyuubi, you have to get pass all the hatred you have for the Fourth. He, at least, wants you to redeem yourself for all the crimes and deaths you have cause by helping your new Jinchuuriki out. Besides, Madara is a bastard so get over with.**" Yang Dragon says to the Nine-Tailed Fox who refuse to listen. Naruto was a little surprise by how kind Yugi's Tailed Beast is.

"**That's right you ugly fire fox. Sure you love destruction, but it will get boring very fast. Trust me. But pass that, you are a coward for using that idiot human to cause the destruction for you! Besides, you were fighting the Inner Scorpion of that girl back there. I thought you guys were tight, friends even thought you two are in different levels. Are you not happy or just cranky?**" Yin Dragon says with a few, small chuckles. Naruto was now having second thoughts about his Tailed Beast as both are like opposites.

"**I don't care! We might have been friends, but times change. Besides... that snake Orochimaru started it. Not my fault if that happen. Besides, what do you want anyway.**" The Kyuubi demanded as he stared at the two-headed Tailed Beast. Both Yugi and Naruto look back at them as they were very serious.

"**We want you to release your Jinchuuriki's control over him now. You know we can force it out with ease, but we want you to do it.**" Yang Dragon explains as he stares at him. The Nine-Tailed Fox stared laughing as he slowly stopped. He says with a evil glare: "**And why should I do that? I want this Naruto better than the one here.**"

"Hey! I'm here you know, you damn fox!" Naruto argues as he gives the demon fox a knuckle fist. The Kyuubi roared at him as his Jinchuuriki wasn't afraid of him or his power.

"**You are a sad excuse of a Tailed Beast now for all the things you are doing or ever done. Don't you have the pride to help this human meat sack out once in a while. If you don't, then this kid will die and can you handle that cause even when you know who this boy belongs too.**" Yin Dragon says back as his twin brother agrees. The Kyuubi looked back at them and then back to Naruto like it wasn't a easy choice. He sighs as he finally responds: "**Very well... but only this one time! If this kit wants my power, then it will be for his own doing.**"

"I won't be using your tails any time soon! I will only borrow the small amount when I need it. Besides... thank you and maybe we can be friends." Naruto says with a show-off smirk. He does mean it by how much he does have to own the Kyuubi for all the help, but not for the total control over his body. The Nine-Tails growls as he responds while looking away: "**I don't care and I don't want to be your friend! Leave me, kit.**"

"Fine. And thank you Yugi's Tailed Beasts. I own you for the save." Naruto also says as he thanks Yin-Yang Dragon. Both dragons nod respectfully. Yin Dragon says while licking his fangs: "**No problem. Now... get out of here before I eat you. I'm hungry for human meat.**"

"Hehehe... really?" Naruto asks in a nervous, chuckling expression. Yang Dragon nods as he says while staring close to him: "**He says that... and he means it if he has too. Better get out before I eat you too.**"

"Ah... right! Yugi, I'll see you back!" Naruto says nervously to Yugi as he runs off as he disappears. The Dragon Knight smiles that his friend is okay. He says to his two dragon demons: "Thanks guys. I'll be going too before you eat me."

Yin-Yang Dragon nod as they mean that. Yugi was about to take off, but stopped as he turned back. He look back at the Kyuubi with a glare. Without saying a word, he told him if he ever uses Naruto for evil... he will make him pay with his Yin-Yang demon eyes. He leaves as he also disappears. 

"**Hahaha! That Jinchuuriki of yours is really something huh? Like the last one Yin Dragon had.**" The Nine-Tails says with a small laugh. Both dragons nod as they begin to vanish. Both Yin and Yang Dragons said in union like one being with their voices mixing together: "**Thank you again... and we hope you change your mind about that Naruto boy. He's the Fourth's son and the previous Nine-Tailed Jinchuuriki's mother. Don't forget that for now, the rest of the world thinks of you as the strongest Tailed Beast. If you make any harm on that boy who's friends with our own, then we will appear to the world as the strongest than you which we are. Until we meet again, Kyuubi.**"

"**I know... but remember I will make you two pay. Remember that!**" The Nine-Tailed Fox threats them with an angry look as Yin-Yang Dragon disappears into nothing. The Kyuubi says to himself as he's finally by his own: "**Naruto huh? Never... I will NEVER help him. Yeah... never.**"

Back in the real world, Yugi found himself back as he stared that Naruto was back to normal... and no blood on him. The tri-color hero was still taking in all this new information out that he didn't know what to start or say.

"**Gosh! I have to tell you? Fine. What you just did was thanks to us. The reason why we're the best of all the Tailed Beasts isn't only because of our power and energy, but also that we're the only ones to restore the control on a person back to normal in balance.**" Yin Dragon explains angrily to Yugi.

Yang Dragon then added with a slighter kinder tone: "**Geez brother, you didn't have to sound like that to Yugi-san. Anyway, we have the power to restore and regain control of a person's mind and/or heart back to their real one. Like Naruto being control by the Kyuubi's chakra or if one of your other friends are brainwash. You have to touch their heads and concentrate your energy into them with ours. We do the rest by balancing the difference of good and evil and restoring it back into balance with the person's mind and/or heart back to normal. It works on anyone including other Jinchuuriki. Plus, if that Jinchuuriki is in their Tailed Mode while they lose their life spam which does happen for Naruto in his Four-Tailed, we can reverse the damage he suffers and help restore his life force back. Pretty cool huh?**"

"_That's amazing. I wish I knew that a long time ago. It would have save me many times before._" Yugi says mentally to them with a smile. He felt better now as he looked at Naruto who felt a bit odd. He says to the Dragon Knight as he lets go of his hand off him: "Umm... Yugi, I'm fine now... but where is the blood that is always over me when I enter that form?"

"Don't worry about that. You're back to normal so everything is okay." Yugi responds with a grin. Naruto grins back not only for that, but now that he has another Jinchuuriki ally too. Then Judai appeared as he looked very exhausted.

"Yo guys, glad to see you're back Naruto. I just barely hold off that four-eyes while Yamato switch with me." He says as he had his hands on his laps for how tired he is. He then asked with a curious expression as he looks around: "So... where's berserk Mew Erika and that Orochimaru guy?"

He got his answer when a huge exploded happened behind them. They turned as they saw Orochimaru being sent to the air as the berserk Mew Erika fires multiple stings on him. The snake shinobi barely survives them as she fires another _**Ribbon Erika Venom**_ head on. He's sent crashing to the ground below, extremely hard. Yamato and Kabuto notice that as Orochimaru's fateful servant is astonish by what happened.

"Come on guys, let's help Erika-san too and stop that snake jerk for good!" Yugi declares as the other idiots agree. They all ran off to the other destructive location as the Osiris Hero looks at his hero. He felt that power of the Yin-Yang Dragon that somehow worried him a little. Kabuto notice what they were up to as he shouts: "And where you three are going to? I won't let you!

Not so fast! _**Wood Release: Four Pillar Prison Jutsu!**_" Yamato shouts as he forms the Ram, Ox, Boar and Snake hand seals slowly as a large wooden prison appear below Kabuto out of nowhere. He was now trap inside. The enrage Kabuto try to use his Chakra hands to cut off the prison, but it didn't work at all.

"I hope you enjoy your new place. You won't stay for long as you're going with us very soon." The genetic self of the First Hokage says with a small smile as he tries to join up with everyone else. Kabuto got more angry, but he started to calm down as he had a plan to escape.

**Meanwhile:**

Initial Jinchuuriki form Yugi, Naruto and Judai arrived to where the berserk Mew Erika was standing where Orochimaru should have been. There many holes and a huge crater were she was on. She turned with a hated look in her eyes, but that slowly change as she saw Naruto there.

"Is that really Erika-san? Oh man, I can't believe I did this to her. Is she... a Jinchuuriki too?" The blond-headed shinobi said as he looked awful to what he did as the Four-Tailed Form. Yugi touches his shoulder as he tells him with a small smile: "It wasn't your fault. And for every bad thing, there's a good thing too. Besides... I don't think she is one of us."

"**Good analysis, Yugi-san. She's not a host of a Tailed-Beast, she's the host of a Inner Demon or more persist the strongest Inner Demon, the Inner Scorpion. A powerful being with the power and capability to destroy an entire planet unlike a Tailed-Beast. Luckily, the young lady wasn't using the full power of her Inner Scorpion Mode than we thought.**" Yang Dragon explains kindly in thought to Yugi. He didn't know that or even wanted to believe. He then asked his two-headed Tailed-Beast with a wondering look: "_So... this Inner Scorpion Erika-san has is more powerful than all the Tailed-Beast together... including you two?_"

"**Don't try to test that assumption, boy. Unlike the Nine-Tails, we're both more powerful than even an Inner Demon. We're the semi-creators of Light and Darkness, the balancers and protectors of Yin and Yang! Now stop asking us these questions and touch Erika's head now!**" Yin Dragon explain and demanded angrily as Yugi nods. He slowly walks to the Scorpion Mew Mew who just stare at him. The Dragon Knight was very calm to not upset her or get killed by her either. He finally reaches her, but then she got offensive and was about to strike... until Yugi smiled at her.

"Relax Erika-san, you have to calm down and let me help you get back to your normal self. Trust me on that. Please." He says softly and seriously to not make her any angry. She stays still as Yugi places his hand over her head. He then concentrated his Yin-Yang Dragon's power to balance the light and dark of Mew Erika. It worked like a charm like on Naruto as she slowly returned back to her normal Mew Erika self as her tail and arms turn back to her normal Mew form and her eyes were calm and gentle again.

"_Can't believe that work again. You guys have to explain to me what you do so I can do it too._" Yugi says with an astonished tone as his two-headed dragon agrees to it. Mew Erika blink in surprise as she look around her. She felt a little overwhelm as she placed her normal hand over her head.

"What... what just happen? Wasn't I... fighting Naruto and that Orochimaru a second ago." Mew Erika ask as she look around her. She sees in shock by all the destruction that has happen. She began to panic by how awful she felt now.

"Did... did I do this? PLEASE! Did I really do all this?" The Scorpion Mew Mew asked again as she kneed down and had both hands over her face by how afraid she was. She never felt like this except the last time it happen, it's horrible as she started to cry a little. Then she felt someone touching her shoulder. She turns to see Naruto smiling as he says softy: "Relax Erika-chan, I did most the damage too you know. And we're both back to normal thanks to Yugi and his power-up Jinchuuriki powers. We own him not to let this fear kill us. Let's both do our best."

"Naruto... thank you. And you too Yugi-san, I own you everything for both of you, and also you too Judai-san." Mew Erika says as she clean her face off the tears she still has. Both Naruto and Judai give her a big grin as Yugi smiles which cheer her up a little. Mew Erika smiles back as she gets up on her feet.

"Well... I guess we're done here so let's go catch up with Naruto's friends and Ichigo..." Judai was saying until a powerful shout occurred. They all turn around to see in shock that Orochimaru is still standing. He was breathing slowly with multiple scratches and marks over his body. He was looking at them with hatred to kill as he looked awful after getting stung by Mew Erika Inner Scorpion Mode's tail. He survive, by having testing his body to be immune by all poisons even the unknown ones as he was Sasori the Red Sand's partner while he was a member of the Akatsuki. It still made him weaken as sweat came over his face.

"You all... WILL PAY TO HUMILIATE ME! YOU THINK YOU ALL HAVE A CHANCE TO LEAVE HERE... ALIVE!" Orochimaru shouted in total rage as he twitch his right eye a little. Judai looked completely terrified by him as the other three were a little worry now.

"Alright Orochimaru, let's settle our..." Naruto was saying until he felt a pain on his chest as he kneed down. It look bad for him as he lost a lot of Chakra and strength from going Four-Tailed like that. Mew Erika was in the same case too as she couldn't do any good to defeat him.

"_Not good... it's just me and Judai-kun now. I guess it could be worse._" Yugi says as he looks at the evil Sannin and back to his friends. He then said as Judai calmed down a bit: "Judai-kun... I guess it's up to you and me to beat Orochimaru. You ready for this?"

"I guess I got no choice now, do I? Right, let's do it Yugi-san!" Judai says nervously, but snaps out as he got seriously while rising his Duel Disk in front of him. The Dragon Knight smiles as he says to both Naruto and Mew Erika without letting go of his view on Orochimaru: "You guys rest up while me and Judai-kun handle this."

"Very honorable, but futile as you will fail. You can't possible thing you will win, do you?" Orochimaru says with a weak smile. Yugi smirked with his dragon fangs out which made the Sannin a little nervous now.

"Yeah ugly, you might not believe it but we will defeat you. Just watch as I fuse E-Hero Burstinatrix and E-Hero Bubbleman thanks to Fusion Gate to Fusion Summon E-Hero Stream Healer. Plus say hello to Neo-Spacian Air Hummingbird!" Judai says with his own smirk as he summons a new fusion hero and his red bird Neo-Spacian on his side. He continues as he replaces his Field Spell Card with another: "We need some private time, so I'll just play Skyscraper!"

Just as he says that, giant large buildings appear from the ground as they block Orochimaru's view from the heroes. He shouts of rage as he starts to kick them for only more buildings to surround him. Judai then looked at his hand which only had two now.

"Okay... Air Hummingbird, use your effect to heal both my buddy Naruto and Erika-chan as many times as it takes." Judai commands his Neo-Spacian as he obeys. He fly on top of both as large flowers appear beside them. Air Hummingbird began to drink them as he sent a green energy surge to both. Both Naruto and Mew Erika began to feel better now.

"I have no idea how you did that, but I am glad I didn't freak out." Naruto says with a small smile as Judai nods. He then turned to Stream Healer and commanded him a similar order: "Alright Stream Healer, when that snake jerk appears... strike him head on with Skyscraper's effect and use your effect to divide the Life Points to both Naruto and Erika."

His hero obeyed as they and the Dragon Knight waited for the snake Sannin. They didn't have to wait for long as Orochimaru smash the building that was getting in his way with ease. He stares at them angrily as he immediately charges. Stream Healer quickly acted as he fires his stream blast at the snake shinobi head on. As he did so, both Naruto and Mew Erika were surrounded by blue energy as their strength and energy slowly got restore.

Yugi was very impressed on Judai's quick thinking. He say to himself with a smile: "_Judai-kun really save our butts. As long as he keeps this up, Naruto-kun and Erika-san will be back at full power. Slowly, but enough._"

Orochimaru was being stream heated like he was in a oven as he had it. He jump up, as high as he could as he spits out his Sword of Kusanagi and launches it right at Judai's hero. It was destroyed to holographic debris as the Osiris Hero grits in frustration as his Yubel/Supreme King powers flash in his eyes.

"You will all be destroy!" Orochimaru shouts as he open his mouth again to launch more snakes on Judai's Field Spell. The snakes extent the same blades like before as they crash on the buildings. Yugi and the rest move away as Skyscraper was destroyed.

"Oh man! How can't we beat this jerk now?" Judai asks as he rub his head. Orochimaru lands on his feet as he charges again while using his long tongue to grab his sword around it. Yugi had to act now and that's where both Yin and Yang Dragons appear in spirit form.

"**Pierce the snake!**" Yin-Yang Dragon both said loudly as Yugi got annoyed by that joke. Even Dracokin said that joke and it won't work either. He then said mentally to them with a serious tone: "_It won't work. A snake can't die by something like that. And besides, that joke is getting old!_"

"**It's not a joke if you think about it. You could do it you know.**" Yang Dragon says to his master with his own serious expression. Yugi was about to say something... until the idea hit him. He remembered something he was working on for a while, and they knew what it was too. He smiles as he turns to Judai and says to him: "Judai-kun, summon Neos and Aqua Dolphin and Contact Fusion with them and Air Hummingbird to summon that Storm Neos."

"Wait? How come? You have a plan, don't you?" Judai asks with a questionable and a smiling face as Yugi nods. The Osiris Hero obeys as he draws another card. He shouts as he uses his combo: "Alright! Let's do some damage! I'll use Fake Hero spell to summon E-Hero Neos! And I follow up with Neo-Spacian Aqua Dolphin!"

Now he summons both his ace hero and his walkable dolphin on his side with Air Hummingbird. Judai then commanded as all three monster fly to Neo Space as they became their fusion form: "Here we go! I Contact Fusion Neos with Aqua Dolphin and Air Hummingbird to Fusion Summon E-Hero Storm Neos!"

The force of Judai's new hero shock the area with it's wind force. Orochimaru wasn't impressed as he continued charging. Storm Neos sends it's powerful storm blast current, but the evil Sannin counters with another _**WIND RELEASE: GREAT BREAKTHROUGH**_. Both attacks were cancel as Orochimaru jump on Storm Neos and multiple slash him with Kusanagi. The attacks destroy Judai's hero as the snake Sannin then when after the Osiris Hero.

"Farewell!" He shouts as he points his blade at Judai's chest. It would have been over if it wasn't for Mew Erika to fire a small version of her _**RIBBON ERIKA VENOM**_ to intercepted Orochimaru's fatal attack. Then Naruto who waited for his chance threw a Fūma Shuriken right behind him. The evil Sannin sense it as he ducks inches from it, but quickly sees another one on top of the first. He uses Kusanagi to cut the shuriken in half.

"Foolish boy, you actually think you can defeat me with that." Orochimaru says with a evil smirk as it was futile. However, he quickly noticed that Naruto was smiling. He immediately turn around just in time to see the Fūma Shuriken turn into Naruto who's a Shadow Clone! He then grabbed Orochimaru around his arms as he couldn't move.

"_Damn! He used not only a __**Shadow Shuriken Jutsu**__ but also had his clone to use __**Transformation Jutsu**__ to become the first shuriken._" Orochimaru said to himself in thought on how brilliant that strategy was. The real Naruto says as his clone tighten his grip around the evil Sannin: "Now go, Yugi-san!"

Without a second thought, Yugi charges towards the distracted Orochimaru as he holds his Dragon Sword like a spear. He concentrate his energy like Dragon Slice Attack, but keeping the energy around the sword. He also poured in some of his remaining Yin-Yang Dragon's chakra as the sword's blade was surrounded in a golden, red energy spiral of energy into the form of a spear. The evil Sannin only had seconds to notice the Dragon Knight as he came at him, but it was too late. Yugi shouts as he pierces Orochimaru with his spear-energy sword with all of his might: "Take this new attack of mines! Pierce all evil, _**DRAGON SPIRAL SLASH!**_"

The Dragon Knight pull it off as the evil Sannin widen his eyes in pain as his sword piercing attack did it. The energy spiral around Yugi's sword vanished as well as the pierce Naruto Clone. Orochimaru began to sweat as blood drop out from where he got pierce and also on his mouth too. He was unable to move as he felt that most of his organs were stabbed right through.

"Impossible... how could I have lost." He says slowly and difficult to speak. Yugi stares at the monstrous snake shinobi as he says with a glare: "It's over... Orochimaru. You lost and now you're going to be brought to justice."

"Orochimaru-sama!" A voice shouted as someone appeared behind the Sannin. It was Kabuto as he pulled his master from the Dragon Sword's blade out of him. Orochimaru immediately spits out more blood as he breathes heavy from the pain through him. Captain Yamato arrives to see in shock.

"When did he escape my jutsu?" He says in shock as look at the scene. Yugi grits his teeth by the fact that this ponytail jerk would help a evil man like Orochimaru. Kabuto says to his master as he look at his injury: "Sorry I came late, I was digging myself out of that Yamato guy. My lord, you have suffer to much damage in that attack. I need to treat you now or you won't recover from this."

"Damn it all... of all the damage I've ever been inflicted on that didn't took away the use of my arms, it has to be this one!" Orochimaru shouts in rage and pain as he looks at his injury. Kabuto wrap himself around his master as the evil Sannin glare angrily at Yugi and the rest.

"You all will PAY for the pain you receive me! You will all suffer the pain I have ten full!" He shouts in rage as he, somehow, hiss like a snake. Judai ignore that as he stares at another direction. Then Orochimaru smiled evilly which raise a eyebrow to the Dragon Knight and the Scorpion Mew Mew. He says with a smirk: "I should really say congratulation to ever strike me hard, all of you actually. However, you have no skills compare to my new vessel, a young man who has nothing but revenge and power in his heart. Not even the Dragon Knight would or could ever defeat him."

"Oh yeah Snake Man! Yugi-san will kick and own all butts who challenge him!" Judai finally says seriously as a fragment of Yubel and the Supreme King's powers flash in his eyes. Orochimaru laughs at that as Naruto didn't say a word by how he's truly could be right. The evil Sannin finally said as he and Kabuto began to disappeared into flames using the _**Body Flame Technique**_: "Be proud in yourself Dragon Knight, but you won't be so lucky against the youngest of the almost gone Uchiha Clan. For you and for all... we will meet again."

Yugi gulp his throat as his Yin-Yang Dragon's powers disappear as his eyes turn back purple color again. He knees down on how exhausted he is as this battle was long from being over. He might have won against an impossible foe, but now there's another out there. What he's really worse... is how's Ichigo with Sakura and Sai. He says to himself mentally: "_Ichigo... please be careful... because I can a bad feeling what will happen next. Uchiha... that takes me back huh?_"

He stared up in the sky as he remembered back when he was still a young kid when he met another boy with spiky black hair and a small smile on him. He knew his life would be different when he met him. They went on... without knowing that someone else was watching the whole thing in the shadows. It was only known that this person had yellow eyes as he stay in the darkness.

"Interesting. I wouldn't have thought there was another Jinchuuriki or Tailed Beast that we didn't know about. I better keep close eye on him to later tell the rest about this." He says as his eyes disappear to follow them.

_**Inside Orochimaru's hiding place in the dark underground cave: **_

Ichigo wasn't happy as this cave was a tunnel to a maze where it lead them to a empty area where a giant statue of a snake stand and candles were lighting up all around them. She was too scared to even think. And to make it worse, both Sakura and Sai didn't like it as there was someone on top of it.

"_Great. My life just gets worse and worse than I could ever imagine._" The red hair heroine thought to her self as the stranger jumped off the statue. He slowly walks as he some of the lights show him to be a young man with spiky black hair with an unemotional face. He says as he stares at Sakura: "I thought I told you not to find me... Sakura. I guess it doesn't matter as you won't leave her alive.

Ichigo gulps her throat in fear as she sense a evil presence within him. This won't be an easy fight at all.

Now that the Orochimaru battle is over... it doesn't mean this mini arc part of the main arc is over! Now it's Sasuke Uchiha's turn, and when he's battling... expect horrible pain. How will the Mew Heroine do against someone who's out of her league. Will Yugi and others arrive in time before anything bad happens? Find out how this will happen!

**To be continued… **

**(ENDING 2: The Afternoon of that Day (Ano Hi no Gogo in it's Japanese name) by Masami Okui from Yu-Gi-Oh! DM)**

Thank you for another great episode. I thank those who are helping me get this story notice and enjoy it. For those who love it, please review my story and give me your opinions or thoughts to it. The next episode... Yugi owns butt with his now access Yin-Yang Dragon powers and defeated Orochimaru with his first new piercing move... however, the battle is far from over as Sakura and Sai aren't doing so well against Sasuke. Ichigo finally steps in to save them, but will the Mew Heroine last on her own against the Uchiha without her heroic Dragon Knight or until he arrives? Here's Ichigo, Sakura, Sai, Sasuke, Yugi, Naruto and Erika for Today's Preview:

Ichigo: This is not my day at all. How can Sakura-chan or Sai last against that guy?

Sakura: We'll... we'll be fine as long as we hold him off until Naruto and the others arrive.

Sai: It's not easy, but we have too.

Sasuke: Hn. Sakura, you shouldn't have come to find me again. You lack the hope to fight me before and now... you're lacking the strength to defeat me.

Sakura: Sasuke-kun, why? Why can't you come home?

Sasuke: I've explain myself again... I won't until I kill him. And if you can't listen, then I'll end this now.

He was charging until Ichigo intercepted and transformed into Mew Ichigo.

Sasuke: What?

Sakura: What? Ichigo... is that you.

Mew Ichigo: The one... and the only! Now Sasuke, let's see if you can take down Mew Ichigo.

Sasuke: You're going to die before you could even hit me.

A few minutes later...

Yugi: Just in time!

Naruto: Lucky huh?

Mew Ichigo: Yugi-kun, Naruto-san, glad you came in time.

Mew Erika: And me?

Mew Ichigo: Oh... and my good friend Erika-chan too! Sorry, distracted by their arrive.

Sasuke: Shut up! Naruto... I also told you to leave me alone.

Naruto: Sasuke... I wasn't able to fight you because I wasn't ready... but now, I will bring you back like I should have plan, by kicking your butt!

Sasuke: Unlikely, you can't even defeat me.

Yugi: You're the one who's wrong, Sasuke Uchiha!

Sasuke: Big surprise, Naruto told you about me huh?

Naruto: Umm... I've never mention your name to him or any of Yugi's friends.

Sasuke: …WHAT? Then how do you know me, fool!

Yugi: My name is Yugi Mutou and I know a lot about you, Sasuke, from your brother... not Itachi!

Sasuke: What? He told you then.

Naruto: Sasuke has another brother? In what universe!

Yugi: In the Dragon Knight Reborn Universe! Now... I will defeat you Uchiha! Next Time in Yugioh! Dragon Knight Reborn: Naruto's Great Request, Part 3: Sasuke's Challenges, The Ultimate Clashes and Another Secret Reveal! Yugi and Naruto vs Sasuke!

Naruto: Even the title just says I'm going to win! Let's end this Sasuke!

Sasuke: Bring it you class clown of a idiot!

Mew Ichigo: Okay... let's rapid this up now. Get ready for a big fight for the Uchiha as the Dragon Knight owns all butts! This is not a episode you really don't want to miss!

Mew Erika: You say it! I'm not out of power too, so let's hope for a miracle! Please remember to read, enjoy and review!

Mew Ichigo: You got that right Erika-chan- Nya! Until then readers... see you next time!

Yugi: WAIT! I want to ask one last thing.

Mew Ichigo: Make it quick Yugi-kun. This has been a long episode/chapter so we need to wrap this up.

Yugi: Okay... first, Happy Late Birthday to DragonKnight15, may you have many wishes. And second, I wonder how Naruto's clones of me and Ichigo-kun are doing?

Naruto: Oh? Them? Well... I guess I forgot about them.

Yugi: Why is that?

Naruto: Well... when I enter into one of my Nine-Tail chakra tailed forms... any normal Shadow Clone I might have, it will disappeared.

Yugi and Mew Ichigo: What? DOES THAT MEAN THEY CAN EVEN DISAPPEARED IN FRONT OF SOMEONE TOO!

Naruto: Umm... yeah.

There was a silence until the duo said with a sad faces: We're doom.

Naruto: Well... I guess we'll see next time. Till then believers!


	35. 34: Naruto's Great Request 3! Uchiha fly

Yu-Gi-Oh! : Dragon Knight Reborn!

_**Created by: DragonKnight15**_

**Disclaimer: This story is a copyright from me. I also may have used other plots from other authors. Almost all characters, objects, names, places, powers, moves, events, plots and weapons are not original worked. They were already made from other manga, anime and cartoon stories. They are also already copyrights that I do not own. This story is an anime story. P.S. This story is also a crossover of other anime/cartoon stories like Naruto Shippuden, Bleach, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Sonic X plus other Sonic video game plots and characters, Danny Phantom, FullMetal Alchemist, Sailor Moon, Pokémon and others more. Others like Doctor Who at the moment, later on. Later on this volume, I am using Erika Aoyama and Mew Erika from Redwallfan2000 from Fan as one of the other characters in this anime story. Ichigo Momomiya has also the name of "Tokadul" and she is 17 years old than 13 like in the anime. As Mew Ichigo, all of her Mew Mew attacks not only harm, effect or destroy a Chimera Anima, but anything or anyone. Even a hollow, a Dark Lord and a Chaos Lord. This is not also a copy of either any "Dragon knight" or "Dragon Knights" stories, but it's weird that I never heard of them until now. It is my idea, even if the names of it are weird. Some characters will have, sometimes, a short written name. Like for example, Dark Leader Dragon= Dark LD, Ichigo Momomiya= Ichigo M. and so on. Most names are in their Japanese or English versions. If you don't get it, look at in the Internet. Note: Most Duel Monster card names will be in their English names. Also, most cards effects are change into their anime version. Also note that most techniques/jutsus from Naruto will be in it's English form and others in it's Japanese forms.**

Hello Readers, this is chapter 34 of the main arc of this volume, The Endless Fights: A new tournament, the ghost ruling, the snake of the shadows and the battles against all Darkness! Hope you love it! Have fun! And remember to review! **P.S. I do not own them all or any of them except this crossover story, so I wrote the band's or artist's name that wrote that song which I do not own again.**

**Happy late Halloween or Holloween for Bleach fans. We should expect a new Bleach fanfic... but I haven't found so many good ones to enjoy. I know you guys must be expecting a Halloween special for DKR, but I still have work to do so I'll make one in the future, hopefully. I hope you all had a great time trick-or-treating! **

**Dear Fans of Naruto, Naruto Shippuden and Naruto game fans! This chapter will also have the major scene rewrite of Naruto vs Sasuke in Story Mode of Naruto Shippuden Ultimate Ninja Storm 2! I just love that whole battle that I'm going to borrow it and change it around to fit Yugi and everyone else's role. Please enjoy it. **

**Also, because of Okaami-chin idea, I am changing how Yin and Yang Dragon will speak. Yin will be bold and underling while Yang will be just bold. Sorry and I hope this helps you out to not get confuse. Plus, today's chapter is long too, but not so much so don't get bored on me!**

* * *

**Attention readers! The long lasting poll on who Naruto should be with is over! The win is of course, Naruto's World! It would have been nice if it was another world, either another Anime World or an OC world. Anyway... Part 1 is done, but Part 2 isn't. The next part won't appear because of a few things, but for you guys... think on who Naruto should be with. This is easy... Sakura or Hinata? You choice! Remember, I might even pull the impossible in some way, but it's up to you! Any questions or ideas on how this pairing could happen, please sent me a PM or write down a small note in your reviews for Dragon Knight Reborn. Thank you! Also, expect a new poll anytime soon, when I get an idea for it. If you have questions or ideas for a new poll, ask me in a PM or in a Review.**

* * *

**Plus, my bad for mistaking of not adding a ''s'' or ''ed'' on Pigtail. That would have been better, my bad. **

**Plus, I want to thank LightLord92, Redwallfan2000, and Phoenixofdarkness62 for their help and support for a few details on this same chapter and a few future ones you will see soon or later on. Thank you. Also, extra thanks to LightLord92 for his great advice and improvements for a lot of words I mess up with and a few other details. Also for Redwallfan2000 again for his own help too.**

* * *

**Here's the intro: The Earth... is a great place where humanity and all other creatures live and learn to evolve little by little, but this great world has Darkness in it too. Evil beings who wish to conquer this world and everyone. **

**Only one being stood against them to show everyone the power of light and hope, but this great mythical dragon wasn't able to stop them. He gave his powers and hope to a human that was known by his name, the Dragon Knight! **

**Before this hero also met his end, he gave the legendary Dragon Sword and his hopes and dreams to the next knight, his youngest son who is destined to become a legend by the sides of his comrades and his love. This hero... is the Hero of Light, the Last Dragon Knight of Light!**

* * *

**(OPENING 2: S H U F F L E by Masami Okui from Yu-Gi-Oh! DM) **

**Volume 1: Episode 34: Naruto's Great Request, Part 3: Sasuke's Challenges, The Ultimate Clashes and Another Secret Reveal! Yugi and Naruto vs Sasuke!**

**In the previous episode of DKR:**

_Battle City 2 takes its pause as our brave Dragon Knight, the blond-headed Jinchuuriki shinobi and friends were up against the danger and evil that is Orochimaru. While having discover a few things about his father's past and being offer to join up with the evil Sannin, Yugi refused as he would rather die than work with him. While this was going on, Judai and Yamato handle Kabuto as Ichigo, Sakura and Sai went on ahead to find Sasuke Uchiha. _

_Yami Yugi and Naruto went all out against the snake shinobi with their techniques, summonings and Naruto unleashing his first three tailed forms one by one. Things were okay as he had control, but things quickly changed as Orochimaru had kept a small spark of the Four-Tailed form Naruto used before against him. He gave it back which Yamato ordered Yami Yugi to destroy it. It didn't work so well as Naruto was forced into his Four-Tailed mode._

_Now things got worser as the berserk Nine-Tailed Jinchuuriki went on the destruction path as he attacked anyone which was Yugi. After more worser news, Mew Erika was forced into her Inner Scorpion Mode as she and Four-Tailed Naruto fought in total destruction. Yugi try to stop them even when he was weaken, but it was no good as he was about to die by the hands of a Tailed-Beast Bomb. He was about to die, but he refused to let that be his end as he entered the mind of his Tailed-Beast, Yin-Yang Dragon. The two-headed dragons greeted him with different ways as they explain a few things to him. After that, Yugi demanded the power to save his friends as they agreed to it._

_In a mere second, Yugi dodged his death as he fights Four-Tailed Naruto with everything he has thanks to his Yin-Yang Dragon powers. He reverted the blond-headed shinobi back to normal as he does the same for Mew Erika too. Then Yugi and Judai with the other two injury friends fought Orochimaru with everything they had to use as the Dragon Knight used his new attack, **DRAGON SPIRAL SLASH** to pierce him and won the battle._

_"_**Orochimaru-sama!**_" A voice shouted as someone appeared behind the Sannin. It was Kabuto as he pulled his master from the Dragon Sword's blade out of him. Orochimaru immediately spits out more blood as he breathes heavy from the pain through him. Captain Yamato arrives to see in shock._

_"_**When did he escape my jutsu?**_" He says in shock as look at the scene. Yugi grits his teeth by the fact that this ponytail jerk would help a evil man like Orochimaru. Kabuto says to his master as he look at his injury: "Sorry I came late, I was digging myself out of that Yamato guy. My lord, you have suffer to much damage in that attack. I need to treat you now or you won't recover from this."_

_"_**Damn it all... of all the damage I've ever been inflicted on that didn't took away the use of my arms, it has to be this one!**_" Orochimaru shouts in rage and pain as he looks at his injury. Kabuto wrap himself around his master as the evil Sannin glare angrily at Yugi and the rest._

_"_**You all will PAY for the pain you receive me! You will all suffer the pain I have ten full!**_" He shouts in rage as he, somehow, hiss like a snake. Judai ignore that as he stares at another direction. Then Orochimaru smiled evilly which raise a eyebrow to the Dragon Knight and the Scorpion Mew Mew. He says with a smirk: "_**I should really say congratulation to ever strike me hard, all of you actually. However, you have no skills compare to my new vessel, a young man who has nothing but revenge and power in his heart. Not even the Dragon Knight would or could ever defeat him.**_"_

_"_**Oh yeah Snake Man! Yugi-san will kick and own all butts who challenge him!**_" Judai finally says seriously as a fragment of Yubel and the Supreme King's powers flash in his eyes. Orochimaru laughs at that as Naruto didn't say a word by how he's truly could be right. The evil Sannin finally said as he and Kabuto began to disappeared into flames using the __**Body Flame Technique**__: "_**Be proud in yourself Dragon Knight, but you won't be so lucky against the youngest of the almost gone Uchiha Clan. For you and for all... we will meet again.**_"_

_Yugi gulp his throat as his Yin-Yang Dragon's powers disappear as his eyes turn back purple color again. He knees down on how exhausted he is as this battle was long from being over. He might have won against an impossible foe, but now there's another out there. What he's really worse... is how's Ichigo with Sakura and Sai. He says to himself mentally: "Ichigo... please be careful... because I have a bad feeling what will happen next. Uchiha... that takes me back huh?"_

_He stared up in the sky as he remembered back when he was still a young kid when he met another boy with spiky black hair and a small smile on him. He knew his life would be different when he met him. They went on... without knowing that someone else was watching the whole thing in the shadows. It was only known that this person had yellow eyes as he stay in the darkness. _

_"_**Interesting. I wouldn't have thought there was another Jinchuuriki or Tailed Beast that we didn't know about. I better keep close eye on him to later tell the rest about this.**_" He says as his eyes disappear to follow them._

_**Inside Orochimaru's hiding place in the dark underground cave: **_

_Ichigo wasn't happy as this cave was a tunnel to a maze where it lead them to a empty area where a giant statue of a snake stand and candles were lighting up all around them. She was too scared to even think. And to make it worse, both Sakura and Sai didn't like it as there was someone on top of it. _

**"Great. My life just gets worse and worse than I could ever imagine.**_" The red hair heroine thought to her self as the stranger jumped off the statue. He slowly walks as some of the lights reveal him to be a young man with spiky black hair with an unemotional face. He says as he stares at Sakura: "_**I thought I told you not to find me... Sakura. I guess it doesn't matter as you won't leave here alive.**"

_Ichigo gulps her throat in fear as she sense a evil presence within him. This won't be an easy fight at all. And now the conclusion of the final part of this mini arc of the main arc._

**And now the conclusion****... where we last left Yugi and the rest:**

The Dragon Knight aka The Yin-Yang Dragon Jinchuuriki, Yugi Mutou, was waiting for Naruto Uzumaki and Erika Aoyama aka Mew Erika as they were resting from their berserk transformations. Captain Yamato was being healed by Judai Yuki with Air Hummingbird's effect. His broken arm was repaired, but not 100% as he still needed Sakura Haruno to treat him.

Yugi explain to everyone about his Tailed-Beast and that Erika has this other kind of monster known as a Inner Demon. She was too shocked to even understand as the tri-color hero noticed that look in her. He ask her with a curious face: "Hey Erika-san, you alright. I know this is big news for you, but we have to stay focus."

"True that. I was a little shock to believe Yugi-san is also this Jinchuuriki whatever it's call and I thought it could turn out bad... but I was like that too once upon a time. But I'm A-okay with this too!" Judai says with his usual grin as Yugi stares at him upset looking. Mew Erika smile a little about this.

"I know... but this is all what I ever wanted to know. I knew something about me was more stranger than becoming a Mew Mew. I always had this feeling, that I was more different than anyone else and even the other Mew Mews. Ichigo always says that I am me and I'm more normal than anyone else, but it's not true. I'm just glad... that I know about this." Mew Erika says as she looks on her feet and back to everyone else. Yugi nods to that as both Naruto and Judai did the same with close eyes and folded arms.

"Alright. Now that we're all rest up a bit, we need to head out to Sakura and the rest. I fear they might need our help." Yamato finally says as he gets up. The teens agree to that as Yugi adds with a serious face: "Right Captain Yamato. Ichigo-kun and everyone else needs our help for whoever they might be facing."

Naruto nodded, but wasn't paying any attention as he was worry and serious at the same time. He knew all too well who they were facing and that was the same person they need to rescue, his comrade... his friend like brother Sasuke Uchiha. Naruto was a little nervous as he clang his fist for how much he failed the last time. He didn't fought him because he didn't have the courage to save him. Now... he has to be ready to save his friend no matter what the cost, which means a epic fight between friends!

"Yoshi! Let's head out now!" Naruto declares as he runs off right away like a missile. Yamato sighs as he tries to catch up to him so he can tell him that he's going the wrong way. Yugi, Judai and Mew Erika follow up to catch up with Ichigo, Sakura and Sai. Osiris Hero ask the Team Leader with a curious face: "So, how do we plan to find everyone else?"

"Like Sai, I plan ahead as I sent a Wood Clone of mines to follow them secretly. I wouldn't make that mistake to not do that." Yamato responded as Judai was surprised by his plan. Erika was impressed by Yamato's abilities and intelligences.

Then Yugi remembered something as he went ahead to the rest to stop Naruto. He ask him with a curious face: "So Naruto, do you happen to know how are your Shadow Clones doing? I hope they're behaving unlike you."

"Oh... crap! I mean... nothing. I'm sure they were fine." He says in shock, to a nervous tone as the Dragon Knight stares at him. He try to get away, but the Dragon Hero catch up again. He asks with a upset look: "What do you mean they ''were'' fine?"

"Oh... that... you see... funny thing about me entering my Tailed forms... any Shadow Clones I might have, even in a distance... will be force to be release which means... I hope you and Ichigo can make up a good excuse." Naruto says as he runs off as fast as he could. Yugi had a shocking, terrified look as he shouted to him angrily while chasing him: "WHAT THE HELL? COME BACK HERE, YOU IDIOT!"

Everyone else were stun in sweat drops as they kept going. Yamato really felt what Yugi is going through now, but he's more worry about the other thing Naruto hasn't told him about and that's Sasuke. The Dragon Knight has no idea that the person Naruto is trying to save is the major problem.

**Meanwhile... back at Orochimaru's hiding place:**

Ichigo Momomiya is not having a great day as she, Sakura and Sai are up against the very person they came to save. She was trembling in fear by the huge amount of power their opponent, Sasuke Uchiha, possesses. She has never met anyone this cool or emo before, it was completely too much for her to handle.

"**Super Beasts Imitation Picture Jutsu!**" Sai says as he takes out his custom scroll and starts drawing with his brush of a small group of ink-like small birds as they leap into life in normal size. They charged right at Sasuke who wasn't nervous. The flock of ink-like birds surround the Uchiha as each one had a Tag Explosive on them. In mere seconds, all of them blew up in a huge explosion in a huge smokescreen.

"I hope that did it." Sai says to himself as he watches carefully for any movement through smoke. He momentary saw something move out of it as he felt someone behind him. He quickly pull out his sword as it was Sasuke who went for a strike with his own blade. Both weapons clashed, but not evenly as Sasuke uses his Chakra Flow to make his blade have an electrical current. The electrical waves strike Sai as the Uchiha gives him a straight forward kick. The Root agent was pushed back as he slides on the ground before splashing and then crash on it.

"Hmph... Was that the best you could do. Pathetic, really." Sasuke says in an unemotional expression. Sai could barely get up as the Uchiha got closer. Then two kunais came at him from behind, but Sasuke uses his blade in a reverse grip as he reflects them.

"Nice try, Sakura, but it will take more than that to defeat me." Sasuke says as he slowly turns the pink hair konochi. She was a little scared as she charge right at him, but felt even more afraid to hit him. She didn't do much except hit her fist onto the ground to cause a powerful shockwave. The Uchiha didn't got nervous nor worry as he jumps away. She looks up as he throws her a Fūma Shuriken out of nowhere. Sakura dodges it, but then Sasuke appears right in front of her as he grabs her by her throat. Sakura couldn't let go of him as he begins to strangle her.

"I told you should have left me alone. Now you're going to suffer because of it." Sasuke says seriously as he releases a lightning current through Sakura and electrifies her. He then let go off her as she fell on the ground in pain. Ichigo could only watch in horror to what's going on. She felt completely useless.

"_What can I do? How can I help them? How? HOW?_" Ichigo says loudly to herself in her head as she looks in fear. She try to find something under her pockets that can stop Sasuke. However... what can stop him? This could be their end, until Ichigo took out her Mew Pendant. She had a freak out expression as she says to herself mentally again: "_Oh my god! I totally forgot about my pendant. I'm so stupid to forget the most precious thing I always have with me, but now..._"

"This is the end, Sakura." Sasuke declares as he points his blade right at the pink hair konochi. Sakura couldn't look away as he was about to strike, until a rock came at him. He catches it with ease as he grinds it. He stared down at Ichigo who threw it. She was smirking as she held up her Mew Pendant.

"This is it Mr. Jerky-Black-Spiky Man! It's time you met... your match! Mew Mew Strawberry... Metamorphose!" The red hair heroine shouts as she kisses her pendant. Then a bright pink light surrounded her as Sasuke, Sakura and Sai cover their eyes from it. The light disappear slowly as Ichigo transform into the Mew Heroine, Mew Ichigo!

"Alright you evil jerk, prepare to take me on, Mew Ichigo! You're going down so fast that you won't see it coming! For the Earth's future, I'll be of service- Nya!" Mew Ichigo says proudly as she stands in her cat pose. Sakura sweat drop by not only her friend is some kind of super hero but also by that chant. Sai had a difficult curious face as he stares at her too. Sasuke, was very quite, as he looked at her.

"Ha... Ha, Hahaha! HAHAHA!" Sasuke laughs evilly with a small grin. This surprise everyone as he stops to change his expression into his normal, cold one. He says with a small smirk as he place his hand around his waist: "Well... this truly has become a fine day for me. Do you know about a Cat Shinobi?"

"What? Really, Cat Shinobis too? That's pretty cool." She says happily with some giggles. Sakura continue sweat dropping to remember that cat ninjas are dangerous to be friends with. Sasuke roll his eyes over by how annoying this one is, like Naruto.

"Yes... but none, not even a human, is able to become an actual cat. It would be nice if I cut off your paw and have it around to show him that I'm better than he could be." The Uchiha says seriously as he remembers about his brother, Itachi Uchiha. Mew Ichigo stop her giggle as she gulp her throat in fear. She shook it off as she shouted to him while pointing her finger to him: "Screw you! Like I'll let some jerk like you to cut off my hand!"

"Very well, I'll just drag your undead body with me then." Sasuke decides as he grabs his sword in a reverse grip again and charges. Mew Ichigo quickly dodges the strike by bending over. She back-flips away as she distant herself from him. She smirks on him as soon as she stand on her feet.

"_Interesting... her abilities are impressive. The power of speed and reflexes, I wonder what else she can do._" Sasuke says in thought as she stares at her. The Cat Girl Mew Mew look carefully at the Uchiha to examine him for any weak points. Mew Ichigo said as she held up her glove hand with the ribbon like heart: "I got to try my best to defeat you! Let's do it, Strawberry Bell!

(**Note to all! This idea I got from my other good friend LightLord92, thanks again buddy!**)

Then her ribbon caat tail glowed from its bell as her heart-shaped weapon appeared. She grab it as she cross her arms while staring seriously to Sasuke. He simply scoff as he looks at her like he's not serious to fight her. Mew Ichigo grits her cat-like teeth as she runs at him. She sends a upper, swirl kick on him as he barely dodges it. She then went for a barrage of punches with the mix combo of hitting with her bell weapon. Sasuke was unable to dodge the combo attacks as she kicked him again straight forward on his chest.

He slide on the ground as Mew Ichigo appears behind him and strike him with another kick. He's sent flying upward as she jumps on top of for another kick on his shoulder. The Uchiha crashes on the ground as Mew Ichigo slowly approach him while holding up her Mew weapon.

"Nighty night, Mr. Guard guy-who-has-Sakura-chan-friend! _**RIBBON STRAWBERRY CHECK!**_" Mew Ichigo declares as she unleashes and fires off her energy, bubble-like pink blast right at Sasuke. The onyx eye Shinobi didn't react at all as the attack hit him with incredible burst of power that it even crack the surface of the floor. Mew Ichigo lands on her feet as she breathes in and out from the attacks she did. Both Sakura and Sai stare in shock that she did it, she defeated Sasuke with ease.

"Oh yeah, who's bad now? That... would be little me Nya!" The Mew Heroine says as she turns and gives them a grin of victory with her right hand acting like a cat's pawn. She was very proud on that easy win that she didn't turn back as she walk to the two Konoha Shinobis. Then, without warning, her cat ears picks-up something as she froze up. She turn around to see Sasuke getting up on his feet, without any kind of damages, bruises or scratches on him. It wasn't just that, he wasn't even fazed by her attacks.

"Not bad, really, I meant that. I wanted to test how strong you were by not even trying. I must say... Ichigo, was it? The Mew part is surely your secret identity's name. Like I was saying, even though I wasn't trying... you really did hurt me more than I thought and that was 0%. I'm impressed." Sasuke says to her as he soften his shoulder from the damage he took. Mew Ichigo looked astonishing to believe he wasn't trying, he only got hurt in the smallest amount and found out her real name all in a few words.

"Just curious... Sakura didn't told you who she and Naruto are trying to save, right? I can tell that they haven't told you. Well, I'll tell you right now." He starts saying as he walk up to his chokutō blade which is stuck on the ground as he pull it up. He continued walking as he disappears out of nowhere. Mew Ichigo looked around her until her ears picked him up as he was standing behind her. She look in surprise on how he did that? The Uchiha got closer to her ear as he whisper to her big, cat ears: "The one... they're trying to save is me, Sasuke Uchiha is my name. I hope you understand that because you're not walking out of here without dying first."

Mew Ichigo widen her eyes way up as she quickly moved away from him. She stares at him as he didn't show any fear in what so ever nor any sign that he's lying. She look back to Sakura who had her head down of shame. She looked awful as the guilt she suffer for not telling Yugi nor the rest about Sasuke. Naruto had his reasons as he's not worry for not telling the truth, but he's also not so bright.

"If he said what I'm sure he said, then it's truth... he's our former teammate Sasuke-kun. He's been there for us, even when he didn't want too. But then Orochimaru took him from us so he can gain more power to kill the one who murder his whole clan... leaving just him." Sakura starts to explain as she cling both her hands. Sasuke didn't pay attention to the sadness in his former teammate's face or heart.

She continue saying as tears drop on her: "Sasuke-kun has a wish that's more important than anything that he left us by his own will... but, I... we don't want him to do this! We want to bring him back home... with everyone else who cares about him as both a comrade, rival and friend. From all of us... me and Naruto the most. I care deeply about him, more than a simple crush after getting to know him better. Please... I'm sorry, Ichigo-san. I'm sorry."

She sob her sadness as she look more awful. Mew Ichigo started to walk towards her as her front hair was covering her eyes. The pink hair konochi look at her as she had a feeling she wasn't happy. Then the Mew Heroine knelt down in front of her as she hold her hands with her own. Sakura look in surprise as Mew Ichigo wasn't upset or angry but happy as she smiles.

"Relax Sakura-chan, it wasn't your fault that Sasuke left you guys. I know you're try to convince him to stay with the love you have for him, but he's not the type to love unless he kills off the one who harm him. You tried so... don't cry because it doesn't solve anything. You're not a crybaby, I am and my cousin too but don't tell her that. Just get up and stand for yourself to bring him back with everything you got, but don't give up or he won't come back." Mew Ichigo says softly as she smiles with joy. Sakura was very surprised that she found out about her love towards Sasuke, so she nodded as she wiped off the tears in her eyes. The Mew Heroine lift her up as Sai was happy too. He has never met someone to cheer someone so quickly. It was her voice and eyes that make Ichigo the kindest person in this world.

"Pathetic." Sasuke says which snaps everyone out. They all turn except the Mew Heroine as he wasn't impressed on those words. He continues saying without any emotion: "Love? Love doesn't help anyone for nothing, ask that man. He responded by killing everyone I have ever love about and now I want to make him pay. Also, those same words don't work on me, Sakura... They're truly pathetic. She did try, but it was too pathetic to explain. I don't love her, I never loved her. She should have found some normal person to love than me, I really don't care about her. She's sad and weak; she's desperate and a crybaby; she's..."

"SHUT UP!" Mew Ichigo shouts in rage as the Uchiha stops immediately. She turns around as she glare at him, high and mighty, as she glare towards him with her pink eyes of rage and anger. She bit her lips as it shows her cat fang as she cling her own hand into a fist and the same with her other hand as she squeezes her Strawberry Bell.

"You're the one who's pathetic, Sasuke Uchiha." She says to him threatening. Sasuke responds angrily surprisingly: "What was that you just said?"

"Don't act like you didn't hear me! You're pathetic, Sasuke. It seems you don't get how much Sakura-chan loves you, that same love... has the power to overcome your hatred but you're too stubborn to listen to her words for your stupid revenge! You don't care about no one except yourself and you only! Sakura or Naruto don't deserve to have a friend like you! You're awful and a jerk with no soul." She continues saying with even more enrage as everyone was quiet, even Sasuke for once.

"But... they're willing to save you because they believe you can be saved, so I can't give up either. A certain special guy in my life would hate me if I didn't try. So... I don't care if you were holding back or you're using a small amount of your real power, I will beat you down! And I'll do it for the bonds of those closest to me and the power of love!" Mew Ichigo decides as she smirks at him as she thinks about the other Mew Mews, her friends, her new friends, Masaya and her parents, and Yugi who gives her a peace sign while touching her chest with her left hand. Sasuke, for once, was silent by this girl's words that it both made him angry, and almost affected by her.

"_She's... nothing compare to Sakura. She, at least, means it without trying. She's as annoying as Naruto, but different._" He says to himself in thought as she continue glaring at him. Sasuke grins a little as he got serious again. He says with a serious tone: "Very well... Mew Ichigo, if you want to prove me wrong then you have to defeat me. I should warn you, I will truly not hold back.

"That's fine, I never did ask you to. I will defeat you, Sasuke Uchiha!" Mew Ichigo declares again as she charges. Sasuke smirks a little as he does the same, but fast than before. The Mew Heroine only had seconds before he was right beside her. He quickly tries to slash her with his blade, but she counters with her Strawberry Bell. Both weapons clashed as Sasuke sends a powerful lightning current through her blade right at her. She remember that's technique from what he did to Sai as she separates from him. Sasuke smirks again as she made a wise decision.

"Not bad, you dodge before you were stuck by my _**Chidori Katana**_. However, try dodging this one." Sasuke as he places his sword into his sheath as he connects his hands together. At first, Mew Ichigo raise a eyebrow to what he's up to but then she got the idea when he began to form hand seals. He starts with Horse → Tiger → Ram → Monkey → Boar → Horse and → Tiger as he begins to swallow in air in his mouth. The Cat Girl Mew Mew knew what he was up to as she braced herself. Sakura try to warn her, but it was too late.

"You're done! _**FIRE RELEASE: GREAT FIRE BALL JUTSU!**_" Sasuke declares as he expel from his mouth, a large orb of roaring flames as it come right at the Mew Heroine. She was right on what she'll be dealing with as she held up her Strawberry Bell. She shouts as a pink shield of light around her: "Knew it. _**STRAWBERRY BELL SHIELD!**_"

Mew Ichigo counters the flames of Sasuke's Jutsu with ease as they dissolve, but it was more powerful than she thought it was. Sasuke was impressed again, but not happy about this. She actually stop the Uchiha Clan's special technique head on like that.

"Not bad, but not good enough. Try dodging these, _**FIRE RELEASE: PHOENIX SAGE FIRE TECHNIQUE!**_" Sasuke declares again as he forms the hand seals of Rat → Tiger → Dog → Ox → Rabbit and → Tiger as he inhale his mouth. Then he expel again as he fired a small fireballs, one by one, in a unique formation. Mew Ichigo wasn't worry as she says to herself: "_No problem. I'll just put up my shield and..._"

She stops as she quickly remember something from her sparring fights she and Yugi have. The Dragon Hero fire a Dragon Slice Attack, but she counters it with her Strawberry Bell Shield. As soon as she blocks it and the shield disappear, she notice she's surrounded by Dragon Clones which they gang up on her in a pile. The young Dragon Knight says to her as she's free from his clones: "**Well... that was not bad Ichigo-kun, but you got distracted by my move. You have to remember to not always depend on your shield to always save you like if I use the same trap card like Mirror Force. When the opponent uses an attack that will either distract you or forces you to block it in a way that he/she can get to you, then you're in trouble as your opponent will automatically use their real attack.**"

"**Okay, but what would you do in that type situation?**" She asked him with a questionable expression. Yugi was curious as he thought to himself. He finally responded with a smiling face: "**What I would do... is avoid them with powerful speed. From between you and me, you have the capability to go past to your normal speed Ichigo-kun. For you... you have to wait in the right moment to use your shield or avoid an attack by how your opponent will do it. Focus on what kind of attack he/she is using and you'll get your answer. Plus focus your sight on your enemy so they won't try anything funny and if they do, you'll be one step ahead them. Just do that, and you'll be better at this than me.**"

Mew Ichigo nods with a small smile as she returns back to the present. Sasuke's Jutsu was coming in, so she choice to go with Yugi's advice as she dodge them with her speed and reflex while not losing her sight off the Uchiha. It wasn't easy as she ran on all fours to dodge them faster. Sakura was impressed by Ichigo's skills even more as their like Shinobi skills. Just as she avoid them, she immediately sees Sasuke disappearing as she focuses her senses to know where he's going to appear.

Then she turned on her right as she spotted him coming in while forming the hand seals which were Ox → Rabbit → Monkey → Dragon → Rat → Bird → Ox → Snake → Dog → Tiger and→ Monkey. He then held up his right hand in a downward position as an electrical current formed around his right palm and then his whole hand. With her cat ears, she heard the high concentration of electricity produces that it felt like she was hearing reminiscent of many birds chirping.

"_**CHIDORI!**_" Sasuke roars head on towards the Mew Heroine. It was too fast for her to dodge it, especially in the change of Sasuke's eyes into red and 3 weird tomoes appear around his central pupil. The Mew Heroine had to make a move, so she did as she puts up her _**Strawberry Bell Shield**_. Her defensive move clashed against Sasuke's specialty Jutsu as his own technique pierce right through the shield while it broken into glass pieces of light. Mew Ichigo saw in fear as her strongest defense was broken through. She had only had one shot to avoid Sasuke's attack and she took it. She quickly duck as she stand on all fours and then sweep kick him as it knocks the Uchiha's balance.

He wasn't impressed as he form hand seals as he uses his good leg to stand in a unique pose. He shouts as he slams his hand on the ground as a electrical pulse is unleash around him: "Dodge this one! _**CHIDORI STREAM!**_"

The stream of lightning Jutsu shocks the Mew Heroine as she is sent backwards while sliding on the ground. She tries to breathe as sparks of electricity pass through her. She couldn't move so well as the shock was too much for her to handle.

"Not bad, you're actually still standing after that. I'm more impressed, but this game is getting boring for me to deal with you." Sasuke says with a small smirk as he change it into a serious expression. He started charging again as the Mew Heroine had to move away, but she didn't have feeling in her legs to even walk away.

"Let's see if you can move away from these, _**CHIDORI SENBON!**_" Sasuke declares as he places his arm next to his chest and then move it towards her as he fires small, multiple lightning-like needles from the tips of his fingers right at her.

Mew Ichigo couldn't have hope to dodge them, so she did something completely different. She then remembered something else Yugi told her as his voice was speaking to her: "**Remember Ichigo-kun that you're half cat, which means you have cat instinct too. Danny mention to me that when he started to use his Ghost Powers, he had trouble using them, but later he trust his instincts to protect him from danger. I too also did that because I didn't concentrate at first to truly master my techniques which I'm not yet in that level... but you can. Trust the Cat Girl in you and she won't let you down. It sounds stupid, I know, but trust me. You'll do fine.**"

"_Okay... please... my inner cat, help me out. Lead me to my instinct and your power._" Mew Ichigo says in thought as she continues to concentrate. She knew she could do it as she remembered how she met with her Iriomote Wild Cat DNA. She started to smile as the lightning needles got closer to her. She immediately, without even looking, dodge each one of them with incredible speed and reflex like it was too impossible to do. Sasuke wide his eyes in surprise and astonishment by how she dodge them.

"Damn... _**CHIDORI SHARP SPEAR!**_" Sasuke declared in frustration as he held up his chokutō and unleash his Lightning Element Chakra Flow as it forms into a electrical spear as it extents right at the Mew Mew. The Cat Girl didn't move away as the Jutsu came closer to her. Then she move her head away as Sasuke miss her by an inch. He grit his teeth as he focuses more power as that extent chakra blade grow more spears from all directions. Mew Ichigo quickly avoids them with ease as she slides away. The Uchiha couldn't believe this nor Sakura or Sai. The Mew Heroine open up her eyes as they were glowing more pink as her pupils momentary turn into cat form pupils.

"You'll have to try hard than that to defeat me! Now... I'm going to show you who's going easy on who!" She announces as she runs at Sasuke on all fours. Sasuke got annoyed as he charged back with his blade still pointing at her. He unleashes another _**Chidori Sharp Spear**_ right at her, but the Mew Mew dodges that one too as she comes for a claw slash. Sasuke counters as she continues with multiple kicks and punches. Sasuke try to read her moves with his _**Sharingan**_, but her pattern was completely different than the normal fighting techniques he has been fighting.

"_Damn it... how can she be stronger now? I might be using only less than half of my real power, but she's getting better. At this rate, how can I possibly defeat him?_" He say to himself mentally as he thinks of his older brother, Itachi. By worrying about that, he lost his concentration as Mew Ichigo sends a spinning kick and follow it with a claw slash on his face. Sasuke slide back as she left a scratch of his own blood on his cheek. (Like how she did it on Kish before. Weird irony huh?)

"How dare you to leave a scratch on me! Only one idiot prove me wrong, but I won't let another get his or her way, you son of a..." He was saying until the Mew Heroine interrupted him: "NO! Don't you dare say that word. We're in a anime series that involves teens, maybe some young youth and adults. Don't be an ass and say what you're going to say.

"You're the sad one to say that. In both the real Manga and the real Anime, we have a rule: In this world, there are bastards and there are bitches." The bad mouth Uchiha said with a uncaring tone or face. Sakura and Sai look in shock as I was too! REALLY! Sorry for that, but it's like Sasuke to break that rule of mines.

"You broke the Fourth Wall! And you foul mouth too in this great series! I will SO punish you in the name of Love and Justice! For the Earth's future, get ready to feel pain!" Mew Ichigo declares with a upsetting tone as she stands in her cat pose again. She held up her Strawberry Bell as she shouted while her bell weapon was fused with angel winged hilt: "Upgrade! Shine, Mew Rose Bell!"

Both weapons fuse together to form a new version of her Strawberry Bell. Sasuke rise another eyebrow to what this new weapon of hers can do. He decided to back away to as he thought to himself: "_Can't let her get in my head. I'll attack her from a distance to avoid any attacks she'll try to strike me with._"

But his plan didn't go as plan as Mew Ichigo ran at him on all fours. The Uchiha didn't like this as he decides to fire another _**Chidori Sharp Spear**_, but she dodges with ease again. She immediately disappear as Sasuke tracks her movements with his _**Sharingan**_ as she reappear behind him.

"It's time to wrap this up, FOR GOOD! _**RIBBON... STRAWBERRY SURPRISE!**_" Mew Ichigo declares with a smile as she hold up her Mew Rose Bell and unleash the power-up blast of _**Ribbon Strawberry Check**_, full burst right at Sasuke. He cover himself with his arms as he unleashes a _**Chidori Current**_ to continue protecting himself. The blast devour him as it explodes into a wide stream of pink, bubbly energy. Sakura cover herself from the bright light as it covers the whole room and even made a few holes on the ceiling. The light began to die out as Mew Ichigo lands on her feet, exhausted from using that much power.

"Sigh... Sigh... (continue to breathe hard). That wasn't easy, at all." She says to herself as she place her hands on her knees. She was sweating a little and breathing in and out very fast. She never felt this exhausted fighting someone like Sasuke. She grinned a little as she won her fight as she walked away.

"Is that it huh?" A voice spoke as it surprised the Mew Heroine. She quickly turn around as Sasuke appear right behind her with a _**Chidori**_ on his right hand. She couldn't believe that her strongest attack didn't stop him and he's not that injured than she thought. He came at her and she couldn't dodge or put up her shield in time.

As soon as he got closer to her, Mew Ichigo quickly acted as she caught and grabbed his electrical hand Jutsu with her own right hand. Both were slide as Sasuke pushed her backwards while she still had a good grip on him. The Uchiha got annoyed as he released the electrical force on her. The lightning jutsu shocks the Mew Heroine as she screams in pain.

"That's what you get for catching my _**Chidori**_ like that." Sasuke says angrily to her as he continue to push her back. With his free head, he grab on his sword on a reverse grip as he try to slash her. Before it could hit her, Sasuke notices that she's staring at him. Mew Ichigo gives him a threatening glare as a fragment of purple and white sparks flash through her eyes. She didn't have to say a word as she will not give up to him. Then her eyes started to burn normal bubblegum pink as she concentrated. Sasuke rise a eyebrow to what she's up to, but it hit him too late. The Mew Heroine reverse the electricity _**Chidori**_ as the lightning current change color into pink.

Both the Cat Girl Mew Mew and the Uchiha clash their own electricity force as it creates a huge explosion. Both of them were pushed back with currents of their attacks rushing around them. They slide as Sasuke uses his hands to stop and Mew Ichigo stops on all fours too. Both were breathing hard as they used up a lot of power. Mew Ichigo look up on her right hand to see it with burn marks and a few static sparks fly around it, but it didn't hurt her as much as she thought.

"Not bad and lucky you are, Mew Ichigo... however, this is where your luck ends here and now." Sasuke says as he stand up and walk towards her. The Mew Heroine was too tired to move and the aftershock of that electrical explosion stunned her too as she look at him. The Uchiha held up his blade as he begins to form another _**Chidori Sharp Spear**_.

"_Crud... I'm out of power and I have no feeling to move. I guess I'm done for. Sorry, Sakura-chan, Naruto-san, Erika-chan, Judai-san... Yugi-kun. I've tried... my best._" Mew Ichigo says to herself mentally as she smile weakly. Sasuke stops inches away from her as he instantly unleashes his Chakra Flow, lightning spear right at her. Sakura got up quickly and tried to run in between them to stop Sasuke from doing that. Time seem to slow down as Mew Ichigo saw her death, until a flash of a white feather appear in front of her as it disappeared.

"_**DRAGON SLICE ATTACK!**_" A heroic voice shouted as a golden, crescent energy slash appeared out of nowhere as it intercepted and cut right through Sasuke's special _**Chidori**_ spear. Sasuke quickly pulls away from the energy slash as he tries to strike the Mew Heroine with a reverse grip slash with his blade. But then someone appear to grab Mew Ichigo as someone else appears as he clashes with Sasuke, fist on fist. A powerful burst of wind and lightning occurred as it was Naruto who intercepted the attack from his old friend/rival again.

"Naruto." Sasuke says with an unemotional tone as he glare at him. The blond-headed shinobi glare back as he says seriously: "Sasuke."

The two old friends separated from each other as they move back. While the two shinobis were still glaring, Mew Ichigo had wide eyes to see it was Yugi who saved her again. She started to smile that he saved her life again. The young Dragon Knight says with a worry, warm smile: "Hey Ichigo-kun, sorry we're late. I want you to know that... Try not dying before I arrive, okay."

"Ah... yeah, I will try. It wasn't an easy fight though, sorry. He's a lot tougher than I thought." She responds as he slowly helps her get back on her feet. The two started to blush to each other very deeply, until they being watched by Sakura, Sai and the arrivals of Mew Erika, Judai and Captain Yamato. They stare away from each other like they weren't doing anything.

"Hey Ichigo... sorry we came late, Judai needed to do a Number 2 and Naruto too." Mew Erika says with a sweat drop as her best friend rapidly nods. Then they all stared back at Naruto and Sasuke. Yugi had a serious look to the Uchiha.

"Sasuke... it's been a while. Why not we catch up back in Konoha." Naruto suggested with a calm, serious expression. Sasuke gave him an annoying, angry look as he responded: "You think I'm that stupid like you. No... I won't leave until I reach my goal!"

"You're nuts if I'm going to let you do that. I decided... I will fight you to save you! Sasuke... get ready to hurt!" The Nine-Tailed Jinchuuriki announce as he hold up his fist to him. Sasuke look calm at him like he didn't believe that. Then Yugi said to the Uchiha with a serious look: "That's original for someone like you to look down on others, but I guess that's your clans' tradition or something. But you're a jerk to not trust your friends, Sasuke Uchiha.

"Hmph. I see Naruto at least told you about me. Sakura was an exception, but not this idiot." The black, spiky hair Uchiha said as he jabbed his thumb to Naruto. The blond-headed shinobi then said with a questionable face: "Umm... Sasuke, I know we're in the middle of our rematch, but I have to say something. I didn't told Yugi or anyone about you or even your full name."

"Oh... say what now? Then how the hell do you know me? Did someone else told you about me?" Sasuke says in surprise for once as he glares at the Dragon Knight. Sakura look at Naruto very upsetting if he did for how dumb he is like always.

"I'll tell you. I know all about you and your older brother Itachi. After all, I'm the best friend of your other brother... I'm Yugi Mutou and I know all about your clan, little Sasuke!" Yugi announces seriously as everyone looks in shock. The young Uchiha looks in shock. He knew who this boy was and he knew who he was talking about as an image of him (young kid), Itachi (younger) were standing together as the picture was torn to leave someone else out as they were holding each others' shoulders. Naruto said with a freakout, white pupil expression as he turned to Sasuke: "WHAT? SASUKE HAS ANOTHER BROTHER TOO! WHY?"

The Uchiha didn't respond as the Dragon Knight stare right at him with his Dragon Sword on his right hand. He says as he lift it as the long white ribbon is moving in a form of a wave: "I don't care if you're the kind Sasuke he mention to me many times, you lost yourself in whatever thing is messing with you so I'll stop you and help Naruto-kun to get you back home!"

* * *

_**Commercial Break: (This I got from the Bakugan Battle Brawlers series which I do not own!**_

_**Sasuke: I don't care if you're his friend or not, I will crush you for standing in my way!**_

_**Yugi and Naruto: No way! We'll show you the power of bonds can do!**_

* * *

After what our group of heroes and the young Uchiha heard, Yugi knows who he is and there's another Uchiha other than him, Itachi... or Madara, but you'll have to wait on who this OC is... so wait! Sasuke was still adjusting on what he heard as he calmed down.

"Hn. Like I'll listen to what you do or not! You might know me, but that was the weak one who didn't suffer the death of his clan by that man, Itachi! I will not listen to you nor Naruto as I'll crush you to dust!" Sasuke declares as he spins his sword in front of them. Yugi stays quiet from that as it seems that he's thinking to himself.

"Alright... Naruto, go get heal up by Sakura-san." He ordered the blond-headed shinobi who got surprise like everyone else. Naruto was about to say something until he had another pain attack on his stomach. Yugi roll over his eyes as he says to him: "Like I said, you're still in a bad shape after going all Four-Tailed. You need to rest up a little more until you're ready. While you do that, me, Erika-san and Judai-kun will deal with that Sasuke."

"Yeah Naruto-san, we'll own this guy with maximum power!" Judai adds with a smirk as he rise up his Duel Disk. Sasuke got annoyed by him very quickly like seeing another Naruto.

"I don't have time for this. _**CHIDORI SHARP SPEAR!**_" Sasuke declares as he unleashes another lightning spear attack right at Naruto. He was about to dodge it in quick speed, but it continue to extent as it stabs Judai on his shoulder. The Osiris Hero was sent backwards as the spear lightning Jutsu dissolve.

"Oh crap! What was that for. Just wait when..." Judai was saying as he tried to get up, but suddenly he felt his whole body freeze up. He was stunned and paralyzed his whole body. He says in frustration: "DAMN! I can't move. So uncool dude!"

"I don't care. Really, ''dude''." Sasuke says with a calm look in his face and he jabbed his thumb at the Osiris Hero who was very frustrated and pissed off by him. Naruto then back off as he returned back to where Sakura was. She look back at Yugi who was very serious.

"I guess I'll heal you first." She says as she hold up her hands as a green aura appear as her Medical-nin activates. She touches Naruto's chest as she starts healing any damage. Sakura then noticed Yamato who's holding his broken arm. She ask him with a questionable: "Captain Yamato, did something happen with your arm?"

"I'll live through this. Just worry for now to heal Naruto. Sai, Judai and myself can wait." He responded as Judai got very upset that he had to wait for his turn. She nods as she look at Yugi as Mew Erika is with him. The Dragon Knight turned his eyes to Mew Ichigo who was sitting on the floor, still exhausted. He says to her with a smile: "Ichigo-kun, leave the rest to me. Just worry about recovering while me and Erika-san handle Sasuke."

"Right... just, be careful you two. He's stronger than he looks and he still has a few more tricks under his sleeves." The Mew Heroine warns them as they nod. Yugi turn his sights back to the Uchiha as Yami is standing beside him in his spirit form. The young Dragon Knight says mentally to him: "_I guess I have to fight him on my own. You're still too exhausted after that shock Orochimaru did on you._"

"_Sorry about that Yugi, I guess I wasn't strong enough to handle him._" Yami responds with a worry tone. He had to suffer those visions while Yugi was away from it. Yugi smiles at him as he adds mentally: "_Relax Yami, we all get hit hard. Remember I took a blow for you that last time. I can handle this too._"

"_I know... but I'm more worry about this relationship you know Sasuke from his other brother. Who is he and why are you so bother about him?_" The Pharaoh ask his partner. He has seen him differently when he first set eyes on the young Uchiha. Yugi didn't said anything, until he responded mentally with a smile: "_He's... the first person I ever found a bond with. That's all I'm going to say. I'll tell you and everyone about him... when the time is right. Trust me on that._"

Yami nods as he knows his partner means it to the end. Yugi turn back to Sasuke as he swings his Dragon Sword in the air: "Get ready Sasuke, I'll show you the difference between a Uchiha and a Dragon Knight!"

"Interesting... hehehe... HAHAHA. This day just gets better. Orochimaru told me a few things about the Dragon Knight of Light, but who knew it would be the weakling that is Yugi. This is just my perfect day; I will crush you into nothing and I will take that sword of yours to destroy Itachi for good." Sasuke responds with a short laugh as he gets serious. Everyone else didn't like where this is going. He continues saying as he releases small sparks of lightning around his body: "Alright... Prepare yourself!"

"Hey Erika-san... you sure you can handle this?" Yugi asks as he enters his battle pose with his sword. Mew Erika nods as she responds: "Of course. He almost got Ichigo and the rest dead, so I won't let this jerk get away."

"Right... here we go!" The Dragon Knight declares as he charges with the Scorpion Mew Mew at the young Uchiha. Sasuke moves away from them, but Mew Erika comes at him with her Erika Stingers. He dodges her weapons as he slides around her and grabs her scorpion tail. He then smirked as he threw her from her tail as she's sent back. She luckily lands on all fours as well as him as she's smiling too.

"What's with that smile?" Sasuke asked her coldly, but it was too late as Yugi appeared from behind. Sasuke quickly notices him with his _**Sharingan**_ eyes as he sees him swing his sword at him. Sasuke reflects with his own blade to counter his. Both weapons clashed in sparks as they were evenly matched.

"Not bad at all; you're good with that sword. However..." Sasuke is saying as he flows his Chakra through his sword to form a _**Chidori Katana**_. The electrical force from his sword pushed the Dragon Knight backwards as he was stunned by it. Sasuke smirks as he approach.

"It's sad actually. With just one strike, you lost to me. My Sword of Kusanagi can never lose to another sword like yours." Sasuke says as points his blade at the Dragon Knight as it starts to spark electrical current around it. Yugi rise a weak eyebrow as he asks him: "Sword of Kusanagi? Isn't that the name for Orochimaru's sword? Captain Yamato told me about it, but I didn't know there was another... or a fake one to be more real! That sword doesn't have any traits of the real one!"

"Those are lies! My sword is the improvement of Orochimaru's own sword. My own blade is the perfection of anything you face before or will ever face." Sasuke points out as he grit his teeth. Yugi grins as he says: "Okay, okay. Just have to say... you haven't notice you were fighting another person beside me."

Sasuke wides his eyes in shock as he forgot about the other. He quickly turn around to see Mew Erika right behind him as she stings him with her scorpion tail on the chest. Sasuke backs away from them as the Scorpion Mew Mew comes at him with a kick. The Uchiha catches it with both hands, but she smirks as she tricks him.

"Take this! _**RIBBON ERIKA VENOM!**_" Mew Erika shouts as she points her hand-attached weapons and her tail as she fires a three way, venomous orange blast close range to him. Sasuke sees in horror as the blast hits him right in front of him. The blast sends him backwards in pain as he slide through the ground as he also sticks his sword onto the ground to stop motion.

"Ouch... that actually hurt a lot. You're not bad... but try handling this! _**FIRE RELEASE: DRAGON FIRE TECHNIQUE!**_" Sasuke declares as he breathes in and then unleashes a powerful wave of fire that took shaped of a fire dragon. Mew Erika didn't like this as she was about to fire her attack again, until.

"_**DRAGON STYLE: FIRE DRAGON JUTSU!**_" Yugi shouts as he appears in front of the Scorpion Mew Mew and unleashes a powerful wave of flames as it too take shape of a long dragon. Both jutsus clashed with each other as they both dissolved like putting out old flames with new flames.

"Hn. At least you have a real Jutsu than Naruto possess." Sasuke says with a cold expression at the Dragon Knight. Yugi got upset as he responded while forming a hand seal: "Oh yeah! Then what you think about this one! _**DRAGON SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!**_"

Then in white smoke, 6 Dragon Clones appear beside him. Sasuke rise an eyebrow for how fascinating today is. Yugi with his clones charge at the Uchiha as he responds back. Two Dragon Clones came around on his side as well as the other two on the other side. Sasuke quickly dodged them upward using his _**Hidden Shadow Snake Hands**_ from his sleeves as the snakes became like extensions. But it was exactly what Yugi was waiting for.

"Yu-Gi-Mu-Tou!" The four Dragon Clones shouts as they move up as they each send a upper-kick on him. For each kick, it pushed the Uchiha up as he moved up where Yugi was on top of him.

"Here's another thing I learn from Naruto-kun! _**YUGI MUTOU DRAGON HURRICANE BLAZING BARRAGE!**_" The Dragon Knight shouts as he sends a downward, burning kick on him. Sasuke smiles evilly as he catches his kick and spins him in his direction in front of him.

"I haven't used this technique for a while... so prepare to suffer by the lion's roar. Handle my _**LIONS BARRAGE!**_" Sasuke says with a small smirk as he cast the Shadow of the Dancing Leaf as he position himself in front of the Dragon Knight. He started his attack with a kick into the air as he shadowed Yugi. He countered it as fast as he could, but then the Uchiha took advantage of his counterattack as he spins around and rise another kick. Yugi was struck by it as he fell to the ground. It hurt him a lot as Sasuke comes down close to send one more kick on his chest. This could be very bad for Yugi... until.

"_**DRAGON SLICE ATTACK!**_" Yugi's voice shouted as Sasuke slowly turned his head around. He then witness that there's another Yugi close by them as he swings and fires his golden, crescent energy slash. He knew this one was a clone as he grabbed the clone one and switch position with him. Yugi's attack struck his own clone as Sasuke escape.

"Damn! He's better than good. Very more than I thought of him." He says in exhaustion by how he use up a lot of his power in the last battle. Then Yin Dragon appeared and said to him mentally upsetting: "**You better believe it boy! A Uchiha is more than a skilled Shinobi, they're a clan that is almost unbeatable.**"

"**Very true Yugi-san. Like Brother said, a Uchiha is more powerful than a normal Shinobi and pass them if they are prodigies like you are. You have to think of a way to defeat him or things will get worse.**" Yang Dragon adds with a serious tone. Yugi nods on that, but he has no clue on what he should do. He says to himself mentally as he studies the young Uchiha: "_I know... but Sasuke is different than Orochimaru. He's smarter and even more powerful than I am. Besides... I'm too exhausted and I can barely keep this up. I have to wait for Naruto to recover or this won't last._"

"I'm done playing around with you! I'm going to end this! _**FIRE RELEASE: GREAT FIRE BALL JUTSU!**_" Sasuke shouts as he inhales a huge amount of fire in his body and releases it into a giant fireball. The flaming orb quickly moves towards Yugi. The tri-color hero didn't move in time as Sasuke's fiery attack came closer.

"_**RIBBON STRAWBERRY SURPRISE/RIBBON ERIKA VENOM!**_" Both Mew Ichigo and Mew Erika shouted as they unleashed their combine attacks as they strike the fiery sphere as they cancel each other out. Sasuke got annoyed as both Mew Mews defended the Dragon Knight as the Mew Heroine knee down again of exhaustion.

"Ichigo-kun... Erika-san... thanks." Yugi says surprisingly as he smiles at both of them. The two heroines smile back as they couldn't let him down. Yugi turn back as he faces Sasuke who's getting bored of this.

"Give up Sasuke! We won't lose to you as long as we work together!" Yugi shouts as he charges. Sasuke didn't care as he also runs towards him, but then something stop him. He looked down to see ink-like snakes. He grit his teeth as it was Sai who use his special Jutsu to create hidden snakes to catch the Uchiha. He couldn't move as Yugi comes at him with a new Dragon Clone as they form a _**Dragon Rasengan**_. Sasuke got worried as he slam his right palm to unleashes a _**Chidori Stream**_ on the ground. The Dragon Knight jumps up to avoid the stream of lightning as he comes down on the Uchiha like a meteor.

Sasuke quickly uses his blade to cut off the ink snakes as he quickly dodges Yugi's attack before it hits him. Yugi strike the ground as it creates a huge whirlwind, fiery explosion as it took shaped of a long body dragon which left a huge crater. Sasuke moves away to only immediately get hit by Mew Erika's _**Ribbon Erika Venom**_ from behind him. It struck him again as he was sent flying backwards. The Uchiha spin and somersaulted to gain control as he lands on his feet, but then he felt a pain on his chest as he knee down. Mew Erika's special poison on her tail has started to effect the Uchiha, but he was able to stand up on his feet without that much pain now.

"Great. Sasuke must have the same treatment to ignore poisonous attacks like Orochimaru. I guess our second option to beat him is lost too." Yugi says in a defeating tone as he and Mew Erika stand together towards Sasuke. They had to end this fight as they're close to their limit. The black, spiky hair Uchiha was also near to his limit and only had one trick that will help him to defeat his foes.

"That's it... I didn't want to do this, but you actually push me a little to far from my limit. Get ready for the end." Sasuke says threatening as he takes off, half way, his white open chest, long-sleeved shirt to reveal on his left side of his neck that there's a three tomoe like seal, similar to his _**Sharingan**_. It then glow red as the tomoes spread flame-like markings across the his body.

Sasuke smirk as they continue to spread around his body as he begins to transform. His skin started to turn dark-grey and his hair grew and turned dark blue. His eyes also turned dark grey. Additionally, he grew webbed-claw-shaped wings from his back which he could use to fly and glide, and a dark, star-shaped mark appeared across the bridge of his nose. He looked like a young, demonic version of Man-Bat and Dark Leader Dragon. Yugi and company began to worry a lot at this point. He has just activated his _**Cursed Seal of the Heavens**_' powers to enter his Cursed Seal's Second Form.

"Now you will experience a pain unlike any other." The Uchiha says seriously as he momentary disappears. Both Yugi nor Mew Erika couldn't track him as he was too fast to sense or predict where he's going to appear. Then the Scorpion Mew Mew sensed him coming from her right as she turned, but he was already there with a _**Chidori**_ on his hand. However its glow was now black and Mew Ichigo can now hear the flapping wings of birds instead of chirping birds.

"_**FLAPPING CHIDORI!**_" Second Cursed Seal Sasuke shouts as he strikes Mew Erika, but she was able to counter his attack with her _**Ribbon Erika Venom**_ with her Erika Stingers and her scorpion tail. She knew she could handle his attack, but Sasuke's power was too much as the clashed attack explodes with Sasuke's Jutsu piercing the Second-in-Command of the Mew Mews on her shoulder. She moved a few inches before he could pierce her chest. Sasuke was very annoyed by her as he tossed her aside like trash. Mew Ichigo caught her best friend before she fell on the ground.

"Mew Erika, are you okay. Please be okay for me and everyone, please!" The Cat Girl Mew Mew said in tears of how painful and horrible that was. She felt a hand touch as she saw it was Mew Erika with a weak smile. The Mew Leader began to calm down as her friend was okay now. Yugi was glad too, but now he was angry towards Sasuke.

"You could have kill her! I still can't believe you're the same Sasuke I've heard about." The Dragon Hero said in outrage by this. Sasuke started laughing which got him even more angry. The Uchiha got deathly serious as he said with a cold tone: "I have no time for this games. I wouldn't have kill her, because all I want is to kill just one person. You couldn't understand the pain I'm going through. Besides... the Sasuke you were told about was dead a long time ago. He left this world in search of power into the darkness of hatred and revenge. I will not let anyone stand in my way!"

"You're wrong, Sasuke! You might have always wanted revenge more than anything, but didn't the memories between me or Sakura-chan or Kakashi-sensei or anyone else back in the village are worthless!" Naruto demanded as he stared at him. Sakura look at her idiotic comrade as he stand up for not only himself, but for everyone too.

"I had little care for you or them. They meant nothing to me, you all were holding me back to my goal. Naruto... of all of those fools I have met, you were the worse. First place next to Sakura. That's how much I see you... weak and worthless of not protecting anyone! That's why you could never prove me wrong, EVER!" Sasuke responds in a calm expression, to an enrage face as he remember back how weak he was when he tried to kill his older brother with a _**Chidori **_and failed. Naruto got even more frustrated as he couldn't find a way to reach him.

"I will not be weak anymore! I have the power to make anything happen! I will surpass myself and kill Itachi! I will... with the power of hatred that rest in my heart and soul!" Sasuke shouts of declaration as he take flight with his demonic wings. He looked down on all of them with a evil grin; he knew he will win, he wouldn't lose to anyone.

"You're wrong, Sasuke!" Yugi finally says which surprise the Uchiha. He stare at him as he notice the Dragon Knight glaring at him. He starts saying as he stand in a heroic pose: "You're the wrong one to think of yourself or others weak. We're all weak in this world, but it doesn't mean we should become stronger for just our own reasons. I was weak too in one point in my life... but I choice to become stronger for the friends around me. I choice to become a stronger person so I would use my new strength to protect everyone beside me. Those who are evil are scum, but those who abandon or betray their friends are worser than scum! I refuse to do that even if I have to give up on everyone!"

Sasuke even more angry as it almost sounded like it was Kakashi who told him that. Yugi continues as he hold a better grip on his sword: "You think you're stronger because you possess even more power than me or Naruto-kun. That might be true, but that power will only go that far from short to become real power!"

"What? You think my power is weaker in size?" Sasuke asks in a demanding tone as he glare even more angrily at him. The Dragon Knight nods as he turn back to his friends and to Mew Ichigo. Then he remembered everyone who are waiting for them to return back. He then heard a young male's voice spoke to him: "**Remember, idiot, that no matter how much power someone possess... doesn't mean their stronger. It takes heart and the bonds of those around you that will give you the power to change anything.**"

(Now Playing the OST...Heaven-Shaking Event (Douten) by Takanashi Yusharu from Naruto Shippuden which I don't own)

"That's right! As long as I have my friends beside me, I have all the power I will ever need to change anything into a miracle! I don't care that this transformation is stronger than all of us combine, I will not give up on my friends or surrender to you! I will not back down yet!" Yugi declares as huge amount of red chakra form around him in a huge wave. Sasuke notices this and this feeling all too well. The Dragon Knight rise his head to him as he enters his Yin-Yang Dragon Initial Jinchuuriki form with his red, slitter pupil with white rings eyes as he rise up even more power. He declares as he stands on his dragon pose: "I will beat you down and show the error of your ways! I will protect my friends with this sword on my hands and I will defeat you! For everyone I want to protect and love, I will DEFEAT YOU!"

"Hn. Like I care what you think! Just all words and no bit!" Sasuke says angrily as he flies at him. He quickly slashes the Yin-Yang Dragon Jinchuuriki with his blade right through him. Everyone look in shock as Sasuke stares at him as he passes through him. With his _**Sharingan**_, he notice that wasn't Yugi but a mirage of himself. (Like the Afterimage technique from Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z and Dragon Ball GT, all three!)

"What the hell! No one in this series aren't suppose to use a DBZ technique until later on the freaking future!" Sasuke pointed out to the Dragon Knight as he reappeared in front of him in surprise. Yugi says as he comes down with sword slash: "That's true... but I'm the freaking main hero of this whole series! I am Kami of you all!"

"Screw you!" Sasuke counter says as he uses both his webbed-claw-shaped wings as a shield to protect himself. Both of them were tied up by their own power, but the Yin-Yang Dragon Jinchuuriki prove him wrong as he unleashes even more power. Sasuke was pushed back as he slide through the air and then the ground while placing back his sword in its sheath.

"_**DRAGON SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!**_" Yugi shouts in mid-air as he forms a hand seal. Then he summons forth 10 Dragon Clones beside him as 5 of them crash right at the Uchiha. Sasuke quickly dodges by taking flight again. The clones crashed through the ground as the Uchiha avoided them. He smirks, but it quickly changes into a surprising expression as he senses Yugi and his other remaining clones behind him.

"_**DRAGON SLICE ATTACK!**_" Yugi and his other 5 clones shouted as they fired their golden crescent slash right behind the Uchiha. He dodges them with quick flying tricks as he also pierces one of the Dragon Clones with a _**Chidori**_. Yugi and his 4 remaining clones landed on the ground as Sasuke was on top of them.

"_**FIRE RELEASE: GREAT DRAGON FIRE TECHNIQUE!**_" The Uchiha declares as he spits out a huge dragon-shaped fireball right at them. The fiery attack hits the Dragon Knight and their clones as it explodes into a powerful, heated wave. Sasuke grins happily that he won this fight, but it quickly changes as the Dragon Sword appears out of the burning flames as it grabs around him. Sasuke tried to release himself, but then he was pulled toward the flames. The fire began to dissolve as Yugi appears with three of his clones who one was pulling the Uchiha towards them with one hand. The real Dragon knight forms two _**Dragon Rasengans**_ from his hands with the help of his clones.

"_**TWIN DRAGON RASENGAN**_!" Yugi shouts as he strikes Sasuke with both the two dragon-shaped Jutsu simultaneously. The Uchiha had to act fast as he unleashes a _**Chidori Current**_ all around him as it becomes like a second shield with his demonic wings. Yugi's double attack hits home as Sasuke is sent flying backwards as the Dragon Clone who was holding him was also sent with him.

"Impossible... I... WILL NOT BE BEATEN!" Sasuke shouts in rage as he takes control in mid-air. He then saw Yugi's clone coming at him with a sword slash, but the Uchiha quickly stabbed him with a left-handed _**Chidori**_ as he disappeared. Sasuke then swoops in at the real tri-color hero as he forms another _**Flapping Chidori**_.

"I don't care how much power you use, I'll push it all back! I will... TAKE YOU DOWN!" Yugi declares as his last clone helps form another _**Dragon Rasengan**_ on his right palm. Then he began to concentrate with his Yin-Yang Dragon's remaining Chakra as his blue sphere ball begins to grow a little in size as the colors of it change into a red ball with a mix a white and dark aura around the sphere of energy.

"Hey Naruto... who exactly is Yugi? I know him a little more than I thought, but there's still a lot more of him than I expected. Why does he want to try his best to win?" Sakura asks the blond-headed shinobi with wide eyes. She was still a little shaken up after hearing that the young Dragon Hero defeated Orochimaru and now he's matching up with Sasuke's Second Cursed Seal form. Naruto responds to her as he continues watching the battle: "Yugi is a Jinchuuriki like me and... he fights for everyone he cares about. He really doesn't care if he has to fight someone who surpasses him or can't lose, he will win with the bonds of everyone around him. He won't back down and he won't give up! Like he said... He's the Dragon Knight of Light, the Shining Hope! Maybe."

Sakura looks in amazement as she turns back to the ultimate clash. Sasuke got a little worried by this new attack, but it didn't slow him down at all. He shouts as he pours in more purple chakra around him as his Jutsu grow stronger: "I shall not let the likes of you to stop me! I will win this and prove I am stronger to kill Itachi! I SHALL WIN! _**FLAPPING CHIDORI!**_"

"You're wrong yet again! You fight for revenge, but... I FIGHT FOR MY FRIENDS! I'll show you the power, of the Yin-Yang Jinchuuriki Dragon Knight! Tear through the darkness with the powers of Light and Dark, _**YIN-YANG DRAGON RASENGAN!**_" Yugi shouts with all of his mighty as he clashes with Sasuke's Jutsu with his white and dark, red aura twin-headed dragon Jutsu! Both attacks collided in a huge burst of power as both were tied up, but Sasuke was still being pushed back by Yugi's attack. He couldn't believe, his second strongest attack was useless as the twin-headed demon dragon devour him in a huge blast of light and dark, red aura.

The Uchiha was sent hurling to the roof as he crashed right through it in an amazing way. Everyone was still amazed by what just happen as Mew Ichigo was smiling all the way. She knew, in her heart, that Yugi would win as the young Dragon Knight was kneed down. He was over-exhausted as he used up all but a small portion of his power as his eye color change back to normal.

"**You really did a number on him. I'm impressed, really.**" Yin Dragon spoke through him mentally with a small smirk. Yang Dragon also agrees as he adds with a smile: "**Naturally! Yugi-san, you have a talent to create amazing moves in a short amount of time. I too am truly impressed.**"

"Thanks you guys... I needed that." Yugi answers them softy as he makes a weak smile of his exhaustion. Just then, Naruto rushes towards him with his usual big grin.

(End of song... now!)

"Amazing Yugi-san, you really did it. You actually defeated one of the strongest guys I have ever fought against. Sasuke is a genius in so many levels, but you out-match him and out-beaten him with ease!" Naruto says with a thumbs up to him. Yugi smiles weakly as it wasn't a easy fight to win. Naruto helps him up as he help him to go to where Sakura is to heal him up.

"Hmph. Not bad outmatching me... but no dice, Dragon Knight." A very cold familiar voice spoke as Yugi, Naruto and everyone else were surprised. They place their attention up above to see Sasuke standing with his shirt on again. Yugi couldn't believe it nor did Yin-Yang Dragon did.

"**Damn Uchiha! To believe that even with his Cursed Seal, he still survive that take-down!**" Yin Dragon shouts in frustration and anger as Yang Dragon sighs at his brother's anger issues. Yugi didn't pay any attention as the young Uchiha disappear and reappear on top of the snake statue's head.

"How the hell did he survive Yugi-san's ultimate attack? That's against the rules!" Judai question in shock as he points right at Sasuke. The Uchiha scoff as he answers them as he lift up a pink gem on his left palm: "How you ask? I'm surprise as you are, but luckily I pull this out. I knew there was something special about this little gem, so I wanted to test that theory."

"Damn it times ten! He has a Chaos Emerald. He must have found it while the journey here." Yugi says in shock and anger as Mew Ichigo nods. Naruto had multiple questionable expressions as he asks him: "Umm... Chaos Emerald? What the heck is that? A beautiful jewel which is extremely rare to sell for?

"You could say that... but it's more than that. That emerald has amazing powers that increase the user's power pass their normal limits. With it, Sasuke has increase his strength right back up and even heal up some of the damages he already took. Also, we're all doom now." Mew Ichigo says with a calm, sweat dropping look on how powerful just one of the seven emeralds can do. She did use one and it increase her powers like Mew Aqua could. Mew Erika had to agree with her leader as she sense the power of that one emerald, it was frightening.

"Interesting... now I have a power source to recharge my strength to kill Itachi off. I should thank you, Yugi, but you won't live for that day." Sasuke declares as he spins his blade and points it to the Dragon Knight. Mew Ichigo had to do something for him, and that's what she did as she stands up and run. She had a strange feeling in her like she has to do something, and she has too!

"Wait! I got one surprise for you, Sasuke." She says as she stares at him. Sasuke turns his head to face her. She continues saying as she concentrate her energy as she hold her hands together in a hand seal: "I'll show the really power of this..."

"Of what really?" Sasuke asks without care. Then she form the hand seals of Horse → Tiger → Ram → Monkey → Boar → Horse and → Tiger. Mew Ichigo shouts as she swallow up the air around her as her cheeks were big and round: "FIRE RELEASE: GREAT FIRE BALL JUTSU!"

"What?" Sasuke shouts nervously as everyone else too. She then expelled with all her might what it will the great flaming orb of fire... but she only spit out a tiny spark of flames instead. Mew Ichigo looks in shock that she didn't copy Sasuke's Jutsu as Judai look at the spark with multiple sweat drops. Yamato, Sai and Sakura cover their hands over their faces in shame of that. The young Uchiha then laughed as it was funny for him.

"Oh. That sure was a surprise. You're good, but not even close to a real Uchiha." Sasuke says with a small smile. Mew Ichigo sweat drops in shame of how she epically fail. Then Sasuke place his attention to Yugi who had a sweat drop too as he said serious: "Okay... where were we?"

Sasuke continued his plan until he was stop by something else. It was Naruto who moved in front of his other friend as the young Uchiha raise a eyebrow. He says to him and then to Yugi with a smile: "No way, Sasuke. Now it's my turn to beat you down, and bring you home too! Yugi-san, leave it too me. Trust me now on that."

The tri-color nods slowly as he couldn't say no or even stop him from doing something stupid. It's all up to Naruto as he look confident and serious about this in a cool way. Sasuke laughs a little as he says while putting back his sword in its sheath: "You, Naruto? If that's what you wish, very well. I accept your challenge, but beware this will be your last.

(**Note****: Here's the scene you guys were waiting for! Naruto vs Sasuke from Naruto Shippuden Ultimate Ninja Storm 2! Please enjoy it!)**

With the pink emerald in his left hand, Sasuke looks down on his foes from on top of the snake statue's head as Naruto stares back at him with the exhausted Dragon Knight beside him. He says with a serious look as he clings his fist and waves it at him dramatically: "I don't care if you have that gem to give you more power than me, I won't back down now. I'm taking you home... no matter what!"

"You won't be able to put a scratch on me this time around." Sasuke says without worry as he retakes out his chokutō version of his own Sword of Kusanagi and grabs it on his right hand as he disappears and reappears behind Yugi and Naruto. He was about to strike them head on until the blond-headed shinobi counters with his Chakra Flow, Wind boosted Kunai. Both weapons clash in the mix of wind and lightning as both Naruto and Sasuke back off each other as it cancel each other out.

"Not bad, Naruto. You have your own Element Chakra and it's Wind, the opposite to Lightning. It doesn't matter if you have a little of an advantage against me, I will win." Sasuke declares as he charges again. Naruto then took out a scroll out from his ninja bag as white smoke appear as he grab three shurikens. He threw them right at him, but he counters with his blade. Just then, he stop as he notices the shurikens had thin wires around them, tie up.

"Come back! Sasuke!" Naruto says as he charges with a kick. Sasuke unleashes a _**Chidori Current**_ around his body as the electrical force push Naruto back. He then used his reverse grip chokutō to cut right through the wires.

"Hmph... As if. I won't leave for you or anyone." Sasuke responds as he comes at him with his blade. Then Yugi intercepted him with his Dragon Sword as both clashed with one and another. Sasuke move back to end the struggle as Naruto slowly gets right back up.

"You're all too easy for me." Sasuke tells Naruto which didn't make him glad or happy. The blond-headed shinobi charges right at him with his Kunai. Sasuke dodges all of his slashes as Naruto throws his kunai at him. Sasuke caught it with ease, but he immediately notices he was smiling.

"What's so funny, idiot." He ask him with an annoyed, cold look. He then looked upon the caught Kunai as he noticed it has a Explosive Tag as it started to burn. The Uchiha wide his eyes in shock as it explodes. Naruto then said with a snap of his fingers: "That's what so funny, Sasuke!"

"Are you that eager to make me mad?" Sasuke asks as emerge from the explosion with multiple sparks of electrical pass through his body. Everyone got worried about this, including Naruto. He demands him with a worry tone: "Sasuke! Stop it!"

"Too late! _**CHIDORI STREAM!**_" Sasuke shouts as all the electrical force went through his hand as he slams it to the ground as the powerful stream current of lightning charge at Naruto and Yugi. They both dodge it from the left, but the stream of lightning change its path as it continues to follow them. Both notice that as they run away from it. The Jutsu still continues even when they jump in different directions. Sasuke got annoyed as he unleashed a bigger wave of _**Chidori Stream**_ towards them. The wave was able to destroy the ground below as both Naruto and Yugi turn around while still in jumping away.

"_**MULTI-SHADOW CLONE JUTSU/MULTI-DRAGON SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!**_" Both heroes shout as they summon forth 20 Shadow Clones and 20 Dragon Clones to protect themselves. The army of clones took head on Sasuke's Jutsu as they exploded in a huge smokescreen. Sasuke looked at the destructive force as he thought they were finished, but it wasn't the case as he heard an annoying shout. Then came out Naruto who was threw by the Dragon Knight as he sent a power quick jab on Sasuke's cheek. The Uchiha was sent crashing to the ground as he finally took control by sliding and jumping right back up the snake statue. Sasuke was more annoyed in his cool way as he spit out some blood.

"Why... can't you understand...? **SASUKE!**" Naruto shouts in frustration as he and Sasuke had flashes of the past 3 years ago from their battle in the Valley of the End. Young Naruto was in One-Tailed Nine-Tailed form while Young Sasuke was in his Second Cursed Seal form. Everything return back to normal as Sasuke scoffs a little as he gets back to the ground and charges with a punch.

"At this rate... You'll...!" Naruto was saying to his unreasonable friend as he dodged his fist in the last second. Then Yugi comes at him from behind, but Sasuke sees it coming as he grab his arm and throws him towards Yugi. The two were pushed, but still stood their ground.

"You haven't changed at all... always worry about others than your own reasons. What about your dream of becoming Hokage? Was that phase for you or something." Sasuke says as he whirl kicks both heroes. Naruto then responds as he and the Dragon Knight slide through the ground: "Wrong! I will become the next Hokage, but I won't accept the title unless I'm able to save all of my friends! That's not a code of honor, but I will still do it for everyone, including you Sasuke!"

"You are still annoying. This is why... Playtime's over." Sasuke says threatening as he throws multiple shurikens right at them with Lightning element boost in them. Naruto takes out two Kunai from his sleeves as he reflects them with his Wind Chakra Flow on his weapons.

"What's wrong with you?" Naruto asks in rage as he dodges the rest of the shurikens with Yugi.

"I have my own path to follow. Stay out of my way for the last time." Sasuke says as he pull of his hands to see a seal. Then a smoke cloud appeared as he grabbed a Fūma Shuriken. He threw it at them.

"Screw you! Orochimaru wants you as his vessel! Why can't you see that part?" Naruto responds as both he and Yugi uses their sharp weapons to block the giant shuriken. They stop it, but not before Sasuke appears behind them and whirl kick them again.

"And why can't you see that part yourself? It doesn't matter to me. As long as I achieve my goal of killing Itachi, then that's enough." Sasuke says as he cling his fist even harder. His dream... his goal, his reality is to defeat and kill his older brother once and for all!

"What's with all the kicking!" Yugi asks angry in a surprising tone as both he and the blond-headed shinobi back-flip to face him. Naruto grit his teeth as he stare back at his confuse, stubborn friend.

"You're wrong! Taking revenge on him won't solve anything, you'll be lost in that world... in that world of Darkness and Hatred! That's why I'll protect the bond between you and me no matter what...!" Naruto responds back in mid-air as he summons two Shadow Clones as they all tackle him. They had him pin, until Sasuke kicks each one off him as they disappear except the real one.

"And that too won't solve anything but ruin my dream... my goal! ...**If that's what you think, then all I have to do is sever that bond.**" Sasuke says upsetting as the flashback of their fight in the past replay in their minds.

"**Tch... This power...**" Young Sasuke said by Young Naruto's overwhelming power as he was pushed back by its force. He breathes slowly as he demands with a angry expression: "**What... Tell me, what are you?**"

"Your friend!" Young Naruto responds as he tries to send a powerful punch right at him as the flashback ends as it revert back to real time with the same event. However, Sasuke catches Naruto's fist as he throws him back and reappears in front of him with a flying kick on his ribs. The blond-headed shinobi was hit hard as he slide through the floor and onto his feet while rubbing the pain in his left side.

"It looks like you're gotten stronger since that last battle and our small reunion... but it's still not good enough." Sasuke says as Yugi appears while he swings down the Dragon Sword. He hits him, but it was trick as he used _**Substitution Jutsu**_ to replace him with a pile of cut-off snakes that Yugi cut down. Sasuke appears now behind the Dragon Knight as he tries to stab him with a _**Chidori**_, but Naruto comes at him. Sasuke changes his strategy as he instead unleashes a _**Chidori Current**_ on the two. Both Naruto and Yugi were shock by it as they slide through the ground.

"I'm still more special than you or him." The Uchiha says as the two heroes gets up in their feet, still exhausted by that move. He continues saying with a serious look in his eyes: "I will always be more special than you could ever be. That's why I will show you no mercy this time."

Naruto clings his fist as he throws a all-out shuriken barrage. Sasuke reflects them with his sword like they were nothing. Then Naruto came at him again with another punch, but Sasuke countered with a spinning kick as the Nine-Tailed Jinchuuriki moved back in the last second. The Uchiha smirks a little as he says: "Heh... Is that all you're got? You're all talk. You were tougher before, Naruto."

"You're the one who's all talk! _**DRAGON SPIN HARPOON SLASH!**_" Yugi shouts as he appears from Sasuke's behind as he throws his spinning Dragon Sword at him. Sasuke sees it coming as he dodges it and fires a _**Chidori Sharp Spear**_ from the tips of his blade. The Dragon Knight had little energy as he counters with his _**Dragon Spinning Slice Attack Whirlwind**_ to cut Sasuke's Jutsu in half. The Uchiha got more pissed that he didn't noticed Naruto coming from behind with a _**Rasengan**_. It was too late as Naruto hits Sasuke, but he immediately activate his _**Chidori Current**_ when he felt his presence. There was a small explosion as the Uchiha was send backwards, but lands sliding through the ground. Both Yugi and Naruto breath heavy from how hard this is.

"Enough talk... I'm ending this!" Sasuke finally declares as he moves his arm on his face to reveal he has activated his _**Sharingan**_ eyes. He momentary disappears using his speed again as he reappears behind Naruto while getting ready to send a kick. Naruto sense him coming as he ducks in the last second. He then flip-jumped using his hands to the ground to as he countered another kick from the Uchiha. He immediately tries to send his own kick, but Sasuke dodges it as he moves back. Naruto quickly goes for another punch, but Sasuke dodges that one too with both his speed and jumping which surprise him. The black spiky hair Uchiha appeared on top of the blond-headed shinobi as he had his arm around his chest.

Naruto quickly moves away as soon as Sasuke fires a small barrage of _**Chidori Senbon**_. He lands where he fire his attack as he takes out his sword again in a reverse grip stand while Naruto is behind him. The Uchiha goes for a quick slash from behind his own back, but Naruto dodges it by bending under it. He was inches from Sasuke's weapon as he moved away from the blade. The two quickly turn and at once, both come at each other as Naruto goes for a punch and Sasuke with another sword reverse slash. It felt like slow motion as the two got closer. But it was a close one as Naruto got Sasuke as he was sent to the wall, hard. Naruto follows him as he stands on top, side-way, as he grabs him by his throat with his arm. He had him pin again as the blond-headed shinobi breathes of exhaustion. Yugi and the rest were amazed as Sakura look worry and almost in pain as she watches her two closest friend fighting like this.

"Did that... **Did that wake you up!**" Naruto says as another small flashback happen as Young Naruto had Young Sasuke pin down in the same manner. Things turned back as Sasuke was annoyed by how much his foolish former comrade is still the same as ever.

"You're still just a child... Naruto!" Sasuke says angrily as he uses his free hand to push him off. Naruto was sent to the air as Sasuke gentle lands. The Uchiha quickly forms hand seals as he forms a last one over his mouth.

"_**FIRE RELEASE: GREAT FIRE BALL JUTSU!**_" He shouts as he unleashes a powerful, giant sphere form of flames towards the mid-air Naruto. He says as he covers himself from the attack: "Shot!"

The Jutsu started to burn Naruto as Yugi watched in horror. The blond-headed shinobi couldn't take the heat any more as he slowly dying of super hot mini sun! That's where the Nine-Tails before his mind with a new offer.

"**Alright... kit, because you're dying upon Uchiha... I'm going to led you some of my power again.**" The Kyuubi says mentally to him. Naruto couldn't believe the fear and all powerful Nine-Tailed Demon Fox would help him. He then asked him with a curious face: "Umm... thank you, but why?

"**WHY? Because your so-called friend remains me of Madara Uchiha. I hate, HATE that man! I would rather help you in order to stop him. Now... ACCEPT IT OR I WILL KILL YOU MYSELF!**" The Nine-Tails shouted to his idiotic Jinchuuriki as he quickly nods to it.

"Thanks... again. I really mean it." Naruto says to him as he slowly disappears to return back to reality. With the Kyuubi lending some of his power as a small gift, Naruto enters his Initial Jinchuuriki form as he unleashes his Nine-Tailed Fox Sonic Roar blast to dissolve the flames of Sasuke's Jutsu to nothing but smoke, right back him. The stream of smoke was powerful as Sasuke covers himself as he still held up the pink Chaos Emerald.

Then the current of smoke that was going forward, reverse it's flow as it went back to something. Sasuke looked closer in surprise and shock as he saw what was doing this like a tornado, a typhoon... it was Naruto and a Shadow Clone of his as they gather chakra around each others' combine hands to form a _**Great Ball Rasengan**_ with the mix of his Nine-Tails' chakra aura.

"You just don't learn when to quit!" Sasuke declares as he has a tighter grip to chokutō blade as he use his Chakra Form to form a _**Chidori Katana**_ with a normal _**Chidori**_ around that same right hand.

"Now I'm gonna take you back!" Naruto and his clone said in union in perfect synch as they stared at the Uchiha while gathering more power into their final attack. Sasuke responds seriously as he put more lightning current around his blade: "It's... over!"

Now both were standing in a final battle pose as memories of the past happen as Young Second Curse Mark Sasuke prepare to use his _**Flapping Chidori**_ while One-Tailed Naruto prepare to use his _**Nine-Tail Rasengan**_. Both of them charge as fast as they could right at the other.

"NARUTO!" Sasuke shouts as he glares right with his Sharingan at him in both versions.

"SASUKE!" Naruto shouts back as he glares right with his Nine-Tailed eyes at him too in both versions. Everyone look in suspense as this is the finishing move.

Both came each other with all they got as both their jutsus clashed with each other. Another small flashback appeared as both younger versions of them clashed their final attacks as the present Naruto and Sasuke are doing. Both were equal in power, but the Uchiha put more power with his pink Chaos Emerald. He was sure he will win no matter what Naruto does, but that was his mistake. The Nine-Tailed Jinchuuriki then put even more power into his _**Great Ball Rasengan**_ that it was too much for Sasuke as he did the same to put even more power. Out of nowhere, something wrap around the emerald right at the Uchiha's eyes. He quickly noticed, from a distance, it was Yugi, Mew Ichigo, Judai and Mew Erika who are pulling the Dragon Knight as he pulled the emerald off Sasuke's hands. He couldn't hold both the emerald or Naruto's attack any long as he finally let's go of it by over strain.

"GO NARUTO! SAVE SASUKE-KUN FOR ALL OF US!" Sakura shouts to the blond-headed shinobi as she cheers with Sai and Yamato. Yugi and company did the same as Naruto had everyone else beside him to give him the power he needs, the power of his bonds! And with those same bonds, he will save Sasuke too!

"IT'S OVER, SASUKE! FOR MY AND OUR BONDS... _**GREAT BALL RASENGAN!**_" Naruto shouts with all of his might as he pushes his limits and unleashes his large, power-up Rasengan full blast. Sasuke couldn't believe it... he was beaten... by not just Naruto but also by the Dragon Knight and everyone else. He lost as he and Naruto saw visions of their last battle at the end where they stared at each other and the bond they made.

In mere seconds, Sasuke lets go off his blade by the overwhelming force of Naruto's _**Great Ball Rasengan**_ as the powerful blast consumes him and sends him right at the wall. The blast takes him down as it destroys that same wall to pieces. It also destroyed the roof as sunlight and the blue sky came down on the dark room, clearing the darkness into light. Naruto is seen kneeing down by overusing all of his Chakra like that. He was wipe out of energy, but had enough to say to the Kyuubi in his mind: "_Thank you... you stupid demon fox. I mean it, thank you for that._"

The Nine-Tailed Fox ignore him as he feel a little proud in himself. He slowly gets up, barely as Yugi and the rest support him up. Judai and Mew Erika hold around his arms as they look in surprise as Sasuke emerge from the destructive blast. He had multiple scratches and blood cuts on his hands and some on his face as he glared at them all.

"Hmph... not bad. You really push me off and almost beaten me, Naruto..." He starts saying as he grabs his blade and returns it back to its sheath. Then he formed a new set of hand seals as he raised his hand up the sky. Sparks of lightning started to form around him as some were flying around the air and the sky too.

"However... It's over, for good now. Feel the wrath upon my Ultimate Jutsu!" Sasuke says seriously, but then he had a pain in his chest from Mew Erika's venom. He lost control for a while as he quickly regain it, until both Orochimaru and Kabuto appear beside him. Everyone was more surprise and serious, but too exhausted if they're going for a second round with all three.

"Now, now Sasuke. We seem to underestimate Naruto and his friends this time around. I think it's for the best that we leave." The evil snake Sannin states as Sasuke lower his hand. He says as he stared back at both Naruto and Yugi: "No. I won't let this one slide. I will finish my battle with that idiot and that Dragon Knight! I will beat them so I can go after Itachi! I will defeat them!"

"Now, now. It's over. You not only lost all of your Chakra, but that emerald too. Who knows what will happen if they use it against us? It's time we retreat for now." Orochimaru continues to explain the situation to the Uchiha. Sasuke grit in anger that he won't be able to end his battle.

He starts to calm down as he stares at Naruto. The blond-headed Shinobi does the same too. Sasuke says to his former comrade with a small smirk: "I have to say... you actually got lucky again, Naruto. You were very lucky to escape this Jutsu again, but next time it will be different. I promise you... this isn't over between you and me."

"Count on it, Sasuke. The next time I see you, no matter how many times it takes, I will bring you back no matter what! I will bring you back home! Our home, with all of our friends! Believe that!" Naruto responds back with a confidant, serious smile with a thumbs up. Sasuke looks away from him to ignore that stupid look in Naruto... but he smile a little for some reason. He then turned to Yugi and Mew Ichigo with a much serious look.

"And the same goes for you two. The next time we meet again, I promise that will be the last! Remember that... Dragon Knight and Mew Ichigo." He says threatening in a evil look in his eyes. Both the duo glare back as they will expect their rematch with the Uchiha very soon.

"The same goes for me too, boy. I hope we can have our rematch very soon. Hehehe." Orochimaru says evilly as he stick out his tongue at them all.

"Let's leave, Orochimaru-sama. I need to treat you and Sasuke from that girl's venom." Kabuto says as he looks at Mew Erika that the evil Sannin agrees on it. Then they began to burn as they're using their _**Body Flame Technique**_. Everyone watched as all three villains began to slowly disappear.

"Until we cross paths again. Farewell until then, Yugi, Ichigo and you too... Naruto." Sasuke says coldly and calm as he disappears with Orochimaru and Kabuto into nothing. And so the first tiresome battle is over as Yugi fell on his butt and breathe from how overwhelmed he was now. Mew Ichigo was right beside him as she place her head over his shoulder for how beaten up she felt. Naruto was still standing on his feet as Sakura look at him, sadden that they failed to save Sasuke again.

"Hey... Naruto, I'm... I just couldn't..." Sakura was saying with a sad expression as she tried to explain herself. Yugi then said with a tired expression: "What Sakura is saying... we're sorry we couldn't..."

"Don't worry Yugi-san, Sakura-chan. I might have fail to save Sasuke again... but I'm not sad. I'm not thrill either, but I was able to reach out to him with that attack. Thank you... everyone! Because now I found the courage and the bonds to try saving him again. I will... rescue Sasuke, Dattebayo!" Naruto says proudly as he hold up his hand to the sky, showing his fist to the blue sky as he re-found his hope to save his friend again. Yugi smiled happily as well as everyone else that the blond-headed shinobi hero found his burning spirit again.

Now... Our Dragon Knight and friends left the cave and the area as they slowly return back to the Hidden Leaf Village, still exhausted even though Sakura heal everyone up. Naruto still believes he will save Sasuke and that he reach out to him in a new level. This also made Yugi happy as Ichigo was still staring at her burn hand when she counter Sasuke's Chidori. It felt weird, but she had a feeling she counter Sasuke with lightning too. She was a little worry to tell Yugi as she didn't told him about that.

The team headed back to Konoha... however, they were still being watched by the strange entity. The strange being came out from the ground as he stand on his feet. It show to be a easily distinguished humanoid with two large venus fly-trap like extensions that envelop his head and upper body, giving him a plant-like appearance. The fly-trap began to open up as his head was visible. It is revealed that this being is male humanoid who has short green hair, yellow eyes, and that his body has two different colored halves. His left side is completely white with normal human traits and the right side is black with no traits at all except the iris of his eye. This being was wearing a large black coat with red clouds over it as he looked at the heroes.

"It seems we were right about that boy. He is a Jinchuuriki of a different Tailed-Beast. Not only that, but we also found a girl with greater power than 8 of the Tailed-Beasts." He spoke with a serious tone. Then he said with a different, cheerful tone: "This is great. Those two will be great meals for us."

"Enough. Let's return back and tell the rest of the Akatsuki about this." The same being said as he started to disappeared by becoming one with the ground. That was Zetsu, spy member of the Akatsuki as he begins his journey to the rest of the dangerous organization.

It seems Yugi and Naruto survive their battle against Sasuke Uchiha, barely. What's worse, now the Dragon Knight will deal with a whole different evil, worser than Orochimaru. How will our hero deal with them when they do appear... but not right now. For now... what will Ichigo do with the strange force she gain on her fight against Sasuke? And will the Dragon Knight ever tell who this other Uchiha is? I guess keep reading and you will, eventually.

**To be continued… **

**(ENDING 2: The Afternoon of that Day (Ano Hi no Gogo in it's Japanese name) by Masami Okui from Yu-Gi-Oh! DM)**

Thank you for another great episode. I thank those who are helping me get this story notice and enjoy it. For those who love it, please review my story and give me your opinions or thoughts to it. The next episode... our heroes return back to the Hidden Leaf as Yugi, Ichigo, Judai and Erika decide to go back to Domino right away. They said their good-byes as they headed out, until Tsunade appeared for something. That something is Ichigo but what and why? Here's Yugi, Naruto, Ichigo, Judai, Sakura, Konohamaru, Erika, Tsunade and Kakashi for Today's Preview:

Yugi: Oh man. That was a very close one for all of us. Sorry again we didn't save Sasuke, Naruto-kun.

Naruto: Don't worry Yugi-san, I was able to reach him a little more now than I could. I will save him next time, Dattebayo!

Ichigo: Dattebayo what? Is it the Japanese catchphrase of your ''Believe it'' English version? Gosh, why do the Dubbed Version suck so badly. I like the Yugioh! DM Japanese ending better than the English one. Even my series had a Season 2 in the Japanese version than the English version. WHY?

Judai: ...Chill Ichigo-san, it could have been worse like mine was... or Tag Force 3 no release was too in the USA. Sigh... I hate that, really.

Sakura: Oh man... Let's just stop this whole thing. Besides, I'm just glad we're back.

Konohamaru: Hey Naruto-Nii-chan, guess who's improving on the greatness of Sexy Technique.

Yugi: Oh man! That kid... is wearing a large scarf! That... AWESOME! I love wearing one if I don't sweat.

Ichigo: Kawaii! I also love those kind of scarfs. I guess me and Yugi-kun have more in common than we thought.

Erika and Judai: Besides a lot of other things too.

Naruto: Konohamaru? Nice to see you again... but don't show off the technique right now. I just got back... and Sakura-chan might kill me if you use it around me.

Sakura: You bet I would.

Judai: I really wish I knew what you guys are talking about... but we better head out.

Naruto: Going now? But we still haven't done anything yet.

Judai: I know, but we still have a tournament to win and Yugi, Ichigo and Erika will get in trouble with their folks. So I guess we'll meet back next time and so...

Tsunade: Wait! Nobody move yet!

Judai: Holy crap! It's the Hokage granny... I mean young woman. Please don't kill me! LET US LEAVE ALIVE!

Tsunade: Ah? Sure, you guys can leave... except that girl Ichigo.

Judai: Yahoo!

Erika: No yahoo! Why can't Ichigo leave? She didn't do anything wrong?

Tsunade: I know... but I just want to talk to her is all. After all, you and your friends will be fine without your leader for a while.

Erika: Oh... you already knew, didn't you?

Ichigo: Relax Erika-chan, I'll be fine on my own.

Yugi: Still... what kind of talk?

Tsunade: Don't you kids have a slang for it as ''a while''.

Naruto: No? That would be stupid.

Konohamaru: Very stupid... and why are we still talking about this?

Ichigo: OH GOD! I really don't want to know... I guess I have to do this as it is my sole. So... next time in Yugioh! Dragon Knight Reborn: Ichigo's Sole Training! A Cat Girl can grow Stronger too, A Heroine's Promise- Nya!

Yugi: I really hope you do fine without me Ichigo-kun.

Naruto: Relax Yugi-san, me and Sakura-chan will help her out. Believe it!

Yugi: That... doesn't give me any hope that we're going to get through this.

Ichigo: Me either. Really... I just hope I don't get train like with the sensei who taught that Sasuke jerk.

Kakashi: Did someone call me?

Ichigo: OH GOD WHY?

Judai: Okay... I guess we'll leave it here. Let's hope our favorite Mew Heroine can handle her own against her training.

Erika: Me too. Please remember to read, enjoy and review too!

Yugi, Ichigo and Naruto: Until next fans! We'll see you next time- NYA!

Kakashi: This is going to be a very, very long day.


	36. 35: Ichigo's Training! Mew Heroine go!

Yu-Gi-Oh! : Dragon Knight Reborn!

_**Created by: DragonKnight15**_

**Disclaimer: This story is a copyright from me. I also may have used other plots from other authors. Almost all characters, objects, names, places, powers, moves, events, plots and weapons are not original worked. They were already made from other manga, anime and cartoon stories. They are also already copyrights that I do not own. This story is an anime story. P.S. This story is also a crossover of other anime/cartoon stories like Naruto Shippuden, Bleach, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Sonic X plus other Sonic video game plots and characters, Danny Phantom, FullMetal Alchemist, Sailor Moon, Pokémon and others more. Others like Doctor Who at the moment, later on. Later on this volume, I am using Erika Aoyama and Mew Erika from Redwallfan2000 from Fan as one of the other characters in this anime story. Ichigo Momomiya has also the name of "Tokadul" and she is 17 years old than 13 like in the anime. As Mew Ichigo, all of her Mew Mew attacks not only harm, effect or destroy a Chimera Anima, but anything or anyone. Even a hollow, a Dark Lord and a Chaos Lord. This is not also a copy of either any "Dragon knight" or "Dragon Knights" stories, but it's weird that I never heard of them until now. It is my idea, even if the names of it are weird. Some characters will have, sometimes, a short written name. Like for example, Dark Leader Dragon= Dark LD, Ichigo Momomiya= Ichigo M. and so on. Most names are in their Japanese or English versions. If you don't get it, look at in the Internet. Note: Most Duel Monster card names will be in their English names. Also, most cards effects are change into their anime version. Also note that most techniques/jutsus from Naruto will be in it's English form and others in it's Japanese forms. Also, I have mention Death Note in this episode too, which I don't own.**

Hello Readers, this is episode 35 of the main arc of this volume, The Endless Fights: A new tournament, the ghost ruling, the snake of the shadows and the battles against all Darkness! Hope you love it! Have fun! And remember to review! **P.S. I do not own them all or any of them except this crossover story, so I wrote the band's or artist's name that wrote that song which I do not own again.**

* * *

**Dear fans for Sailor Moon or Tokyo Mew Mew: This isn't about DKR... but it is about something that has been bothering me for so many things times that I think I'm just repeating my thoughts. We all know we won't get a chance to see a new adventure with the Moon Princess or a real conclusion for the Mew Mews... so it sucks. While thinking of something odd like a side project if I pull a Season 3 or 4 or even 5 of Tokyo Mew Mew or even pull one last season of Sailor Moon. We're all know that there were many, I mean MANY unfinished Animes and/or Mangas left undone or not even bother doing them again. It would be nice that Tokyo Mew Mew continue at least for the anime because, come on, we know they should have for the unfinished words. It sucks, really. I've been hoping... maybe... maybe... there will be a renew on the anime series, but nothing! If they ever plan to do it... I would be too old to even watch or remember to it. That's why... we, the authors and readers of Fan Fiction must try our hardest to recreated our own Tokyo Mew Mew series. For me, it's Dragon Knight Reborn and two other fanfics I have in mind. If anyone who read this supports me, give a hi in a PM and we'll talk. I will always enjoy both series... and that won't ever change! To be fair, I think I needed to do DKR for that same reason. Ichigo Momomiya is like the first, pay attention heroine I've enjoy. And because of that, I was able to watch other magical girl Animes like Shugo Chara or Sailor Moon again, for real. SO... I had to make sure to give this girl a chance to shine again like most of us have like Redwallfan2000's Tokyo Mew Moon 1 and 2. I wanted... to remake this series for those reasons because 4Kids can just simply do the unfinished Dubbed Version... but thank god they didn't. Now... we must make sure to make the impossible and rebuild the series with the full power of our minds... and hearts. Plus soul because it makes perfect sense. **

**And I know you guys are wondering when will I include Usagi/Sailor Moon in this series... well, you'll have to wait longer, but I promise you will enjoy it! I'll try to make both these great heroines become more than cousins, sisters of heroines for Tokyo and the World! We... punish evil for you all! Thanks.**

**On a lighter note, you female readers or authors out there must have heard the news of the Sailor Moon movie! No, then I guess you're lucky I found about that a few weeks ago. It's a Life Motion Movie... so let's hope it doesn't end up like Dragon Ball Evolution. Not everyone enjoy a weird, not really weird Goku. Difference is the Goku we know from the anime is funny and happy going, but heroic and serious to protect everyone. The Goku of that movie wasn't so much like him than a teenage Gohan/Goku. A Goten maybe. Anyway, let's hope for something awesome for this one!**

* * *

**I also want to say my thanks to LightLord92 and Okaami-chin for their help on this chapter. It's more on Ichigo, so expect a few scenes you might not get or not. Enjoy! **

* * *

**Here's the intro: The Earth... is a great place where humanity and all other creatures live and learn to evolve little by little, but this great world has Darkness in it too. Evil beings who wish to conquer this world and everyone. **

**Only one being stood against them to show everyone the power of light and hope, but this great mythical dragon wasn't able to stop them. He gave his powers and hope to a human that was known by his name, the Dragon Knight! **

**Before this hero also met his end, he gave the legendary Dragon Sword and his hopes and dreams to the next knight, his youngest son who is destined to become a legend by the sides of his comrades and his love. This hero... is the Hero of Light, the Last Dragon Knight of Light!**

* * *

**(OPENING 2: S H U F F L E by Masami Okui from Yu-Gi-Oh! DM) **

**Volume 1: Episode 35: Ichigo's Sole Training! A Cat Girl can grow Stronger too, A Heroine's Promise- Nya!**

**In the previous episode of DKR:**

_Battle City 2 takes its pause as our brave Dragon Knight, the blond-headed Jinchuuriki shinobi and friends were up against an even more danger opponent than Orochimaru, Sasuke Uchiha. It was up to our heroic Mew Heroine, Mew Ichigo to step in and fight the Uchiha. At first, she really had an amazing advantage against him, but Sasuke was simply testing her and even told her the truth about him._

_Sakura explained to her about as she pour her sadness in those words. Mew Ichigo understood her as she stood up for her and Naruto as she continued her battle with Sasuke. She tried her best to beat him with anything that could work, but the Uchiha was just too strong. Just when things look bad, Yugi, Naruto and the rest arrived to save them. In an even greater twist, Yugi told everyone that he knew all about Sasuke, Itachi and their clan from their other unknown brother (OC for DKR). This surprise everyone very much as Sasuke still was confidant that he will defeat them. The next round began as both the Dragon Knight and Mew Erika went all out against Sasuke, but he quickly changes that with his Cursed Seal activation._

_Even though he was weaken and out-beaten, not to mention he was exhausted from his last battle, Yugi refused to give up for the friends beside him as he relay upon the power of his bonds and his Yin-Yang Dragon powers to defeat the powerful Uchiha... however, it was revealed that Sasuke survived as he had a pink Chaos Emerald on his hands. Now things changed to worse, but Naruto found his hope to challenge Sasuke for everyone too. So the last round was a rematch of the past as Naruto with Yugi's assistance, was able to defeat Sasuke with everything he had._

_Even though he won and took the Chaos Emerald, Sasuke still escaped with Orochimaru and Kabuto, but the Uchiha was happy that he will fight Naruto next time and vice verse for him too. Naruto declared before he left that they will face each other again and he will save him too! And with that, our heroes left as they were watched by the Akatsuki member Zetsu as he was returning back to the other members of the dangerous organization and tell them about his discovering. What will happen now?_

**And now the conclusion... a few miles away from Konoha, Night:**

From walking back from their long, fighting day, Yugi and company with Team Kakashi are closely arriving to the Hidden Leaf of Konoha. They were all exhausted after all those fights with Orochimaru, Kabuto and Sasuke... especially the heroic Dragon Knight and the blond-headed, orange jumpsuit shinobi. Both Ichigo and Erika were also in a bad shape, but the worse one was Judai who got pierce by Sasuke's electrify Jutsu. The Osiris Hero has been twitching a few times from the still existing lightning current in his system.

"So... how long will Judai have those twitches for?" Ichigo asks as he starts having another one as some of his drool a little. Sakura sighs at the sight of him as she responds: "Only for a few more days. The electrical current that's still running through his body will slowly leave his system after he rests up during those days."

"Alright, it's just he hasn't said a word since then." Erika says as she looks back to Judai. He was still twitching a bit which was too odd for them to understand. Sakura observe him a little as they continue walking.

"He needs to be shock or surprise or him to gain any motion in his thought pattern. It's still surprising that Sasuke's special _**Chidori**_ spear's effect took so long to activate." Sakura says to the two Mew Mews. They nod as they know Judai is a tough guy to survive any blow on or through him, head or mind or heart alike.

"Quiet interesting. Normal people wouldn't survive an electrify attack like Sasuke's without living through it. I should take notes on the human's conditions... with a drawing." Sai says as he takes out a notebook and starts drawing Judai. Yugi and Naruto sweat drop by how weird that is, really. The blond-headed shinobi look back at the Dragon Knight who's looking up in the sky.

"_He knew about Sasuke and even that Itachi. He knew about their clan too. I wonder who this friend of Yugi's that told him all that information. He said he's a brother of those two... but how? Sasuke never mention another sibling of his or another surviving Uchiha? Could that person be dead... or is he still alive out there?_" Naruto was thinking to himself as images of Sasuke and Itachi came over his head. He still has no idea how to put them or any clue together.

Yugi was the most quiet, from a lot of things happening to him. After recalling the words of his closest friend in this whole world, it made him wonder if he's still out there. He said to himself mentally as he held up the pink Chaos Emerald on his hand: "_I wonder... if you still remember that promise we made to each to meet again. I could be asking you for some help or advice. Even with the now access of Yin-Yang Dragon's powers... I'm still not strong enough to even stand up against Orochimaru or even Sasuke without any help. I guess I'm still not ready to fight alone..._"

"_But it's not so bad because my bonds with my friends are that strong that they won't let me fight alone. But... eventually, I need to be ready when the day comes when I have to fight alone... with my friends still cheering me on. For now... I don't know what to do with this emerald. I guess I better hold it until I meet back with Sonic or Shadow._" He continues saying to himself as he tosses the emerald around for a while as he sees everyone beside him.

"Hey Ichigo, can you hand me your small pocket bag?" Yugi finally spoke as he asked Ichigo for her bag. She was surprise to hear him speak because he hasn't said much since they headed out, but she's happy now. She nods happily as she toss it to him. He then opened it as he try to fit the emerald in it.

"Oh. I guess that's a great place to have it around. Nice one Yugi-kun." The red hair heroine said happily. Yugi agrees with that as he responds: "You bet it is. I figure we should keep it somewhere safe, so why not in here. Besides, it's only temporary until I meet back with Sonic and Shadow.

"Oh? I see... you're saying you can handle keeping it safe all by yourself better than I can... even when you are facing against Dark Leader Dragon or Kish or Dark General Knight or Sasuke again or Orochimaru again or..." Ichigo was saying seriously with a questioning tone to Yugi as she hold her hands on her waist. The young Dragon Knight got nervous if he said something wrong with that.

"Okay! I didn't mean to say something wrong. You can... hold onto the Chaos Emerald. Beside, it might work better with you than me as it is pink." Yugi says nervously as he throws her bag right back to Ichigo. She smiles as she says with a wink: "Thanks Yugi-kun, you're the best!"

"I think Yugi got own with that lie. Funny, huh Sakura-chan?" Naruto says closely to the pink hair konochi as he looks at the lower-headed Dragon Hero. Sakura nods as she did trick him into something so simply, yet again, she also remember how much power that emerald gave Sasuke.

"Alright... hmm... hey Judai-kun, do you want to duel me?" Yugi says calmly as he changes it into a grin to the Osiris Hero. Judai immediately lit up in fire in his eyes and hands as he stop twitching and jump up as he shouts ''YAHOO''. He says with a smile and and his signature hand point: "ALRIGHT! I can't wait to Get My Game On! Let's go Yugi-san!"

"Huh? It work, knew it. I would love to Judai-kun, but I don't have my deck nor my Duel Disk with me. Besides, this was suppose to wake you up from that shocking trance anyway. Sorry." Yugi says a small smile as he rub the back of his head for how his plan to snap Judai out work. The Osiris Hero nods as he lower his head in sadness as he wanted to duel his hero again. Everyone laugh a bit as they're near to the village.

"Well, looks like we're finally here." Yamato says as they arrive at the village gates. Naruto was very happy as his mission wasn't that far unlike the other ones. Team Kakashi stepped onto the village as they were happy they came back so fast. Naruto said to everyone with a big grin: "Alright! We're back so let's get some ramen. I'm staving, very much."

He went on to only stop as something was wrong. He turn to see Yugi and company still standing on the outside gates. Naruto went back as he asked them with a questionable face: "Hey guys, what's going on? If Yugi is worry about that he has to pay, then don't as Yamato will pay everything. Come on, I'm hungry.

"It's not that Naruto-kun, it's just that we..." Yugi was saying with a sadden face until a shuriken came at the blond-headed shinobi. Both Yugi, Ichigo Naruto quickly notice as Erika predict it coming at them. The Nine-Tailed Jinchuuriki quickly catches it with both hands as Yugi takes out the Dragon Sword with his right hand.

"Alright... there you are!" The Yin-Yang Jinchuuriki shouted as he momentary activated his Yin-Yang powers as he threw his sword onto a bush next to a tree. It caught something as Yugi still has his sword's long ribbon around his hand. He says with a serious tone: "You better come out or I will kick your butt."

"Wait, Yugi-san! Relax, he's with me. He threw a paper-made Shuriken." Naruto says with a smile as he shows the Dragon Knight the fake shuriken weapon. Yugi sweat dropped as he felt a little embarrassed on what he just did. He pulled off the Dragon Sword back to his hand as the person who was caught by it fell on the ground. Naruto walks over the bush as he says while grabbing the person with one hand: "Alright Konohamaru, I know it's you."

"Oh man! I figure I might psych you out with a fake shuriken to then strike you from behind like old times. I guess I was very wrong." A young boy's voice said as Naruto pulls him out of the bushes and onto the ground. It was revealed to be a young teen with short spiky brown hair and black eyes who's wearing long pants and a pale green jacket with a dark green stripe down the middle. He also has a long blue scarf and is wearing a Konoha forehead protector.

"Hey Naruto-Nii-chan, how's it hanging?" The young kid known as Konohamaru said to the blond-headed shinobi. Naruto was staring at him upsetting and then change it into a grin. He says as he pats his hand over his head: "How's it going Konohamaru. I see you're getting better in a unique way, but next time try not doing that when I have guests."

Konohamaru turn behind his rival/mentor as he sees Yugi and his friends. He then approached them as he greeted them with a bow: "I am very sorry for that. Just trying to surprise Naruto-Nii-chan. I'm Konohamaru Sarutobi and I will become the Seventh Hokage!"

"Huh? Seventh, really? Like mentor, like apprentice too. By the way... I really love that scarf you have. It's awesome!" Yugi says as he bends down and touches Konohamaru's long scarf. He was very happy feeling it. Everyone look at him in surprise as they sweat drop and Naruto having his jaw open up.

"I think scarfs are awesome too! I would love wearing one everyday, but I sweat too much so I don't." Ichigo says as she's also touching the scarf. Konohamaru got very nervous as he stepped back one foot as soon as they let go. Yugi then said with an astonished expression: "Really? That's cool Ichigo-kun. I think scarfs are fancy and all. If I have a son or daughter, I would tell them to wear one."

"No way. Me too! I want my future sons or daughters to wear one. They're cute and incredible! Kawaii would be the correct word." Ichigo responds with a smile and then into a serious face. Yugi nods as he adds: "Very true! I can't believe we have something amazing we have in common."

"Me too Yugi-kun. This is awesome!" Ichigo yells in happiness. The duo started laughing with each other as both Judai and Erika looked at them in shock.

"That's one more thing they have in common." Both said in union as they were very astonished on how Yugi and Ichigo like a lot of things. Judai then grinned as it was nice for them. Both Naruto and Konohamaru still had no idea what just happened as it felt that everyone forgot about them.

"So Konohamaru, where's your team?" Naruto finally ask the young Sarutobi. He snaps out as he responds: "They went on to do a few things while I waited for you. So... can I show you my improve Sexy Technique?"

"NO! I mean... not right here where Sakura will kill me. Later where no ones watching." Naruto says softy in low voice to his ear as the young shinobi nods. After a few minutes of talking about a few things, Yugi completely forgot what he and Judai were saying as he interrupted everyone.

"Alright... I hate to be the bringer of bad news, but Naruto, pal, comrade, buddy... we have to leave." Yugi says seriously as everyone turn to him. Naruto gave him a blank stare, then to a open jaw look. The tri-color hero continued saying as he had his arms folded up: "Like we mention before, me and Judai have a tournament to win while all of us need to get back and our parents will be even more worry. I'm sorry Naruto-kun, but we'll get together next time."

"Well... I guess you guys have no choice. It feels a little wrong after all we went for, but I suppose we all have things to do. I have training with Kakashi-sensei so I guess we'll see each other later." Naruto said with a calm, serious look as he folded up his arms too. Yugi nods sadly as everyone else agree. Yugi then said as he rise his hand to him, flat in front of the blond-headed shinobi: "Count on that! We'll see each other again. Promise!

"Yoshi! Double on that." Naruto adds as he places his hand over his. Then Judai added as he placed his hand too: "Oh yeah pal! Me and Yugi-san will show you around our town too next time. You'll enjoy it."

"Plus there's a lot to eat and a lot of shopping to do too." Ichigo also adds too as she place her hand too. The four of made were even closer as they all made a strong bond. Yugi also notice that the power of bonds are strong, but they can't forget why they're friends or forget themselves too. It's their symbol, their trust of how much they care about each other.

"Well... it's time we head out before..." Judai was saying happily, until a unexpected person appeared.

"Stop right there!" Lady Tsunade order as she points her index finger to the group. Judai look in horror to see the Fifth Hokage again, still remembering the punch he receive from her. The pain, it could traumatize anyone in all that terror. He quickly shouted as he hid behind Yugi: "OH MY GOD! DON'T BEAT ME UP AGAIN!"

"Wait? No... really. I'm not like that, right Naruto?" Tsunade says surprisingly as she turns to the Nine-Tailed Jinchuuriki. Naruto didn't said a word as he whisper a song to himself which made her to crack her knuckles. Naruto began to freak out as he said loudly with his famous white-pupil eyed look: "OF COURSE! Granny Hokage will never, NEVER beat someone up to death."

"That's much better." She says kindly as the blond-headed shinobi falls on his butt in fear as he shiver. Yugi, Ichigo and Erika sweat drop on how much they feel bad for Naruto. The Fifth Hokage calm down as she clears her throat and says seriously: "I came here to thank you all for the mission. By the looks of things, it didn't went so good, did it?"

"Correct Lady Hokage, Orochimaru had a trick under his sleeve which almost cause everyone's lives in that fight with him... luckily the Dragon Knight was able to defeat him and save everyone including Naruto." Captain Yamato explains straight forward to the leader of the village.

"Very true Captain. And while Sakura-san, Ichigo and myself went ahead to find Sasuke... he found us and we were forced to fight him. We weren't so lucky to win that fight, but thankfully we had Ichigo with us who single-handle fought the Uchiha by her own until everyone else found us. There, with the combination of Yugi, Erika and Naruto, we were able to beat Sasuke... so we though as he still had the advantage. However, Orochimaru appeared and allowed us to live again." Sai continues as he had a few sketches about the fights. Judai was very impressed by the drawings.

"We were unable to bring Sasuke-kun back... but we stop Orochimaru's plan by using Yugi and his powers plus capture a real gem of power known as a Chaos Emerald." Sakura adds with a disappointed look and tone as she look down on her feet. She was happy they all survive, but not for how Sasuke refused to come back. Naruto notice that as he cling his fist for how much he hates to see her suffer.

"But it doesn't matter! We stop Orochimaru and I reach out to Sasuke too! I fought him for everyone like Yugi did too. After all, as long as we have our bonds and I have mines with Sasuke... I will SAVE him no matter what Dattebayo!" Naruto declares with his usual serious expression as he shows his fist, determinate to save his friend. Sakura smiles happily that her oldest comrade still believes in hope more than she does. Tsunade also smiles as he's even more serious about saving Sasuke, it's like he's one step closer... almost.

"Alright. Thank you for the quick report. I guess you all can leave... except you." She says calmly as she points her finger dramatically towards Ichigo. She got scared as she backed away a little. Everyone else was very surprise, especially Yugi, Naruto and Erika. Ichigo had a bad feeling about this as this is never a good sign for anything. The red hair heroine then asked with a worried tone: "Umm... why can't I leave? I'm just a normal girl who's nothing but very lucky to avoid death."

"Yes... yes you are. Is it because of simply luck or just because you're not completely human, Lady Cat Girl." The Fifth Hokage muffles to her as her eyes wide in shock. This is like... the day where anyone can guess who she is. Ryou is going to kill her for letting her Mew identity be blown, again! She couldn't let that happen again. She was about to say something, until Naruto openly said with a grin: "You beat Granny Hokage, Ichigo is really a super heroine known as Mew Ichigo. As well as Erika as she becomes Mew Erika too."

"YOU IDIOT! I'LL KILL YOU FOR THAT!" Ichigo shouts in total rage as she comes at the poor blond-headed shinobi like a cat with glaring cat eyes as she jumps on him. Then she started strangling him by the neck like a doll almost the same way Sakura does with him. Erika was a little nervous getting in there to stop her friend or she might snapped Naruto's neck by mistake.

"Please... forgive me. Granny. Tsunade. Might. Have. Kill. Me. If. I. Didn't Told. Her!" Naruto was saying as best as he could as his face started to turn all red. Ichigo twitch her eye as she shouts even louder: "ME? NEVER! **NEVER!**"

"Okay! I think Naruto had enough. Ichigo, let go. Let go! Judai, anyone, help!" Sakura says as she finally steps in and tries to separate her from Naruto, but Ichigo refuse to move or even let go. Now Judai sighs as he and Sai help her as all three were able to pull her out of the blond-headed shinobi. He quickly took a big breathe as he inhale and his face change colors to normal.

"Wow... she's that strong huh?" Tsunade says in wonders as she observe how all three were unable to hold the anger that is Ichigo Momomiya. Yugi lower his head as he's embarrassed again. He walk to her and says with a cheerful smile: "Relax Ichigo-kun, it's not the end of the world. At least it won't be a trouble for the future for the Leaf. Plus... you are very charming and lovely as Mew Ichigo. Sexy... even."

"BUT NARUTO RUIN... Wait a minute, you said I was charming and lovely... and sexy too in my Mew form? Oh Yugi-kun, if I wasn't dating my Masaya-kun, I would have kiss you on the lips for 5 minutes, non-stop." Ichigo says as she calm down and smiles happily with heart-shaped eyes. Yugi happily nods as Erika sighs with all the teens too. The Second-in-Command of the Mew Mews is always amazed by her leader's strange personality, but that's one of the reasons she thinks of Ichigo as her best friend; a person who's honest to everyone she knows and care about.

"Okay... I'm calm and I'm sorry Naruto-san, I lost it." Ichigo says as she bows her head in respect. Naruto nods slowly as he still feels pain around his neck. After the Mew Heroine calm down, she turn to Lady Tsunade as she says with a serious look in her eyes: "Alright... you know about me, but it doesn't mean this information doesn't leave this village or anyone who might use it against me or my friends. Because so help me, if that happens, I will come back and kick your butt so hard it will need a lot of pain pills to ignore the sting of my claws."

"I'll remember that and don't worry, I won't tell anyone beside those I trust." Lady Tsunade says calmly as she smirks at Ichigo threatening look she still has. She coughs a little as she resumes again: "Okay... I've know about your secret for a while by another shinobi of this village. I won't tell who it was, but it wasn't Naruto."

"Makes sense, I mean... it isn't the first time someone is spying on me. But that doesn't matter. What does is why can't I leave with my friends?" Ichigo demanded as she crossed her arms together. Sakura and Naruto were also curious as everyone else. Tsunade smiles as she responds her loudly: "I'll tell you! But first... your fight with Sasuke Uchiha, could you have won your battle against him if you knew more about Jutsus or Taijutsu?"

"I could have... also if I had the Chaos Emerald or Mew Aqua, but I could have won with just that. Why?" Ichigo answered softly as it felt a little weird to her. If she knew how to use a Jutsu, she could have the advantage against him or Kish or even Dark Leader Dragon. She wants to become stronger like Yugi-kun to protect her friends too.

"Then today's your luckily day because I can grant you all that. Sakura told me that you wanted to learn how to use Medical Ninjutsu like she and I can. Plus you're really serious about being ready to fight another shinobi. There's a lot of dangerous ones out there, but if you are still serious about this... then I offer you if you wish to fight as a Shinobi, but only as training so we don't give you any problems." The Fifth Hokage says proudly as she offers the Mew Mew a deal that will help her a lot. She was overwhelmed by the news that it was too hard to say yes or no. She made a promise to cheer Yugi, Judai and even Jonouchi for them in the tournament. However... how can she if she has two different choices to make that will affect the other.

"What do say? It's a one-shot thing so you have to choice now?" Tsunade asks again as Ichigo still felt too unease about it. What about her family or friends if she doesn't come home? How will she ever forgive Masaya or even Yugi about this.

"Ichigo-kun, don't think, act!" Yugi finally says energetic for her. This confuse and surprise her very much as well as Erika and Judai. He then added with a smirk: "Ichigo-kun... if you learned how to use that healing technique and a few others tricks... we'll be better prepare if we ever fight Sasuke again or maybe someone worser like Dark Leader Dragon or someone new too. I know this means you won't be cheering us on in the tournament close by, but I know you will from far away."

Ichigo felt unbelieved grateful that she has a great friend like Yugi to rather see her being stronger than not ever having the chance to do it. She nods seriously as she turn to the Fifth Hokage and says heroically: "Alright Lady Hokage, I accept the offer. I do want to become stronger and I will! I'll do it... unless Naruto sends one of his Shadow Clones to become me again so no one doesn't get suspicious."

"Very well. I'll allow this so your parents don't get worry. I recall Naruto took you guys while you were sicked, so this is his repayment for that." Lady Tsunade says as she turn her head towards the blond-headed shinobi. Naruto got extremely nervous as he nods to it.

"You bet! See... I'm going to do it now! _**SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!**_" Naruto shouts as he form a quick hand seal and summons forth one Shadow Clone. Then the clone forms his own hand seal as he shouts: "_**TRANSFORMATION!**_"

With the appearance of white smoke, the clone transform into Ichigo in her pink pajamas again. Ichigo and everyone sweat drop on why he choices those clothes than something not totally weird and odd. The Fake Ichigo says to the real Ichigo with a grin as he place his (Clone Naruto's) hand over his waist as he tries to speak like her in voice: "Relax Ichigo-san, leave it to little me for this job!"

"Okay... but be careful to not smile so much or act like you around my friends and boyfriend Masaya Aoyama-kun. He would think I'm crazy if you do ''your'' things." Ichigo advice the Naruto Shadow Clone who agree with her. She still wasn't sure this plan will work, but it has to. Judai then said with a small smile and a thumbs up: Alright Ichigo-san, good luck with your training. We'll be waiting for you back home... and also teach me a few tricks when you come back."

"I will. Don't worry about that Judai-san. Thanks." The red hair heroine responds with a flattering tone and hand wave. The Osiris Hero nods as he rubs his face with his sleeve because he cry a little. Erika sweat drops in embarrassment for him. She then looked at her best friend with a sadden look. She said to her with a joyful smile: "Ichigo... come back home and you better be stronger too. I really don't like being the only Mew Mew who surpasses everyone. Promise me on that."

"Always Erika-chan. We're friends, so I won't go back to my word like Naruto promises too. I will become stronger so I can save everyone too. Now... pinky promise me or I might not come back." Ichigo responds in a peppy tone as she hold up her right pinky to her. Erika smiles as she holds on her pinky with her own. Ichigo then said with a smiling face: "Now we promise each other that we will see each other again. Let's keep it to that, Erika-chan."

"Right... thanks Ichigo. I promise back." Erika responds as they both made that promise to meet each other again. Then she moved to let Yugi say good-bye. The tri-color hero was unease to say something to Ichigo as had a stronger grip on his Dragon Sword. She was the same as it felt too weird. They grew a strong connection since they met because they're similar to the other.

"Well... I'll see you around Ichigo-kun." Yugi says as he starts walking away while waving good-bye. Then something stopped him as he turned. It was Ichigo who grabbed on the Dragon Sword's long, pure white ribbon. He was surprise by that, and even more as that ribbon seem to have the power to grow itself longer when it needs to.

"Listen Yugi-kun. We both know this won't be easy and it might take me forever to see you again... but I don't want this to be awkward to say good-bye. So..." Ichigo is saying as she pulls Yugi to her by the ribbon. The two got closer as if they were about to kiss. Erika was very shocked as well as everyone else, except Judai and Naruto who were hoping for a kiss! She finally says with one of her lovely smiles as she talks next to him: "I'll see you later Yugi-kun. I'll be back, that's a promise because you still need my help to even win against the evil demon lizard."

"Yeah... Yeah! I will keep that to the end. I'll be waiting, and good luck Ichigo-kun." Yugi responds with a small grin. She smiles again as he always means it. Then she lefts go off the ribbon as it somehow shrunk to a smaller version. Yugi puts away his sword as he and everyone else walk back to Domino as they wave good-bye to Ichigo. She waves back as she shouts: "Bye guys, please give my parents a good excuse about the Fake me!"

"We will! GOOD LUCK!" They all said as they ran back so they don't skip their curfew. Yugi still felt sad, but he knew Ichigo will do okay. A little doubt with Naruto there, but he's sure that goofball won't mess up; after all, he's a great guy. Yami, Yin and Yang Dragons weren't so sure as they all think that Yugi is in love.

"_I really hate spirits who have those type of opinions!_" The Dragon Knight said in rage by that as he and everyone else continued walking back to Tokyo. Ichigo continued looking at them until she couldn't anymore, and that was a long time because of her cat-like eyes. Then Tsunade said as she looked at the horizon: "I guess we can do your training later after you rest. Sakura... to the hospital!"

"Wait? Why there? Couldn't she stay with me?" Naruto suggested as everyone started at him. They all walked back to the village as Ichigo said to him: "Sorry Naruto-san, but Yugi-kun told me about your mess up room. I'm better off at the hospital. Besides, my hand still hurts by Sasuke's _**Chidori**_, so why not there."

Naruto looked very upset as she walked ahead with everyone. Then Konohamaru said as he stared at his mentor: "She makes a point Naruto-Nii-chan."

"… I'm going home." Naruto says in an angry tone as he walk like a giant in rage. Konohamaru sweat drops as he follows him. Now how will our heroine do with her training? Find out after the break.

* * *

_**Commercial Break: (This I got from the Bakugan Battle Brawlers series which I do not own!**_

_**Naruto: Why? My home is the cleanest place in the whole village. It's perfect.**_

_**Ichigo: I really, really, don't believe you for a second. Right now, I got new training to do Nya!**_

* * *

**A few hours later... at Domino City, midnight:**

Yugi, Judai, Erika and the Fake Ichigo(Naruto's Shadow Clone) have arrive at Domino, but very late. Erika left all three as she ran home; worry her parents will be very upset for her.

Judai does the same with the Fake Ichigo as they said their good nights to the Dragon Knight. Yugi was now walking to the front of his house as he sneezed a few times since coming back. The cold breeze of night, while hurrying up to arrive back, made him a little unease. He's completely wipe out from his battles against Orochimaru and Sasuke that he can't even walk anymore. He arrives at the front door as he takes out his keys, for thank god he still had them intact after all those battles and didn't even lose them.

"I'm home..." He was saying as he opened up the door, until he was hit by the head by a flying pan. The tri-color hero kneed down in pain as it was Jenny who had her arms crossed over as she stared at her young brother with a threatening look.

"And where were you at? The school call saying you and Momomiya-san left around lunch and didn't come back afterwards. Were you guys... making up or something?" She says and questions him seriously as she narrow her eyes for a moment.

"WHAT? NO! I was with her... in the hospital because we both caught something from our foods in school. It's a long explain... explain... ACHO!" Yugi was saying until he sneezed again even harder and rougher than before. Jenny lost her temper as Sugoroku Mutou came down from the stairs.

"Yugi my boy, I'm glad you came back." Grandpa Mutou said happily, until he noticed Jenny and the flying pan. He's still amazed that this is Sacto and May's second child. He then said with a curious expression as Yugi sneezed again: "Is something wrong here?"

"Well... besides skipping school, again... I think Yugi caught a cold?" She says as she gives a tissue paper from her pocket. Grandpa looks back as his grandson who's blowing through the paper like a balloon being pop.

"What? I don't have a cold, I never... never... get... ACHO! Get sick." Yugi was protesting until it backfire because of another sneezed, but louder. Jenny roll over her eyes as she won't believe that. She places her hand over his forehead as it's hot and sweating. He couldn't believe he caught one, a sickness that he never had for almost all of his life. He thought maybe he caught it from Ichigo who Yami agreed.

"You do have one... so go up to your room and rest up. Lucky for you that you won't have to go to school for a few days, it's like a two day thing." She says seriously as she points her fingers up to the stairs. Yugi wanted to protest again, but he knew better to not go against his sister's orders. He nods weakly as he goes up. Grandpa was still amazed that Yugi got sick, for the first time over years. The young Dragon Knight stops close to a few steps.

"Hey Jenny, Grandpa... sorry again to worry you guys. I'm going to bed, thanks again." Yugi says with a small smile as he walk back up. Jenny smiles happily that her little brother never changes. A nerd, a brave little guy, a heroic person; those are the qualities that makes Yugi him. Then he popped back on the stairs as he asked: "By the way, anything new I might have missed or something? I want to be organize because the second round of Battle City 2 is close to restart."

"Anything new? Did you forgot that because of the fever?" Jenny said to her brother suspiciously. The purple-eyed hero rise a eyebrow as he says: "What do you mean by ''that''?"

"Knew it. I'll repeat myself again to you. Seto Kaiba, ''your'' rival, made a special announcement that he's extending the reset for another week, starting the same day where he suppose to start it up because of technical problems or something odd he mention. Also, now you have 24 hours to gain all those Locator Cards on that day or you won't be part of the finals. Now... back to bed."

"Okay. Good Night!" Yugi responds as he walk to his room. He wasn't, no, he couldn't believe that Kaiba would extend more time in the tournament. It's not like him to not only extend it for a week, but now another week... for technical problems? If he knows Kaiba better than anyone, which he does, then he's lying.

"_This is very odd. Kaiba-kun wouldn't want to wait around and waste his time to not duel me or win the tournament for two weeks. Something is wrong, and I think it has to do with Dark Leader Dragon's appearance that time. I hope that he doesn't find anything that might link me with him or Ichigo-kun or my friends too._" Yugi says in thought in a thinking position as he walk in his room. He close the door as he notices Pikachu, sleeping, comfortably on his small bed. Yami appeared in his spirit form as he agreed with his partner. They've seen weirder things, but one thing will remain the same... Kaiba's will of dueling them and not delaying anything for his chance to duel him.

"_I couldn't agree any better. Kaiba... what are you up too?_" Yami asks to himself with his arms folded up as he looks outside the window while Yugi is changing into his pajamas. He went under his covers as he finally slept, calmly as the Pharaoh continues looking up to the sky.

**Elsewhere... at KaibaCorp:**

As many people wouldn't believe, Seto Kaiba isn't a person to leave his company even in overnights. He's strict to finish up anything he has to work on or anything that gives him interest. At the moment, he was at the sub-level's information, data room as he was working there for a few days. He spend the remaining time in there as Mokuba was sleeping on a chair. Ever since he first met eyes with Dark Leader Dragon, he's been curious for a few things and details... so he's finding out anything that might link him to something else or someone.

"Damn!" Kaiba shouts as he slams his fists on the table. This woke up his young brother as he notices his older brother's jacket on him. He then said to his upset brother with an exhausted face: "Hey, Seto-Nii-chan, is something wrong?"

"No... I'm fine. I'll be done soon Mokuba, just rest a little longer." Seto responds without looking back with a soft tone. Mokuba nods as he goes back to sleep. Kaiba was very frustrated, but refused to show that to his brother as he needed to be calm. He place both hands to each other as he stare at the giant screen.

"_This doesn't add up. I've check the world-national records of any strange events that have any connections to this Dark Leader Dragon... but nothing! It's impossible that I can't get anything with that name. Freaking impossible._" Kaiba says mentally to himself in frustration. He look back at the large screen as it said ''No Data Found''. He wouldn't want to believe or even have the knowledge to accept that freak for existing, but he has to so he might stop him.

"_I've even had to communicate with famous detectives to help me with this, but none of those fools couldn't even solve this problem. I had to knee down and twist my pride to ask for the famous and mysterious L for his help... but he sent a message saying he couldn't help at this time because of that stupid Kira Case! Damn it all to hell! How can I assure the safety of Battle City 2 with this unknown monster out there!_" Kaiba continues ratting, with even more rage by these problems as he looks away from the screen. He then began to calm down again as he thought things over. He then thought to anything that might give him a hint... until he remembered something.

"_Wait. Mutou mention that he knew that thing... However, he's also too stubborn to get any info on that thing. He already said he'll explain it later... but I don't do waiting. But, I still might have a chance to get what I need if I defeat him in a duel. Hitting two birds with one stone, my info and to become the Duel King. Yes, perfect._" The Blue-Eyes duelist said to himself with a evil smirk. His plan to being the #1 greatest duelist will come and more data on that demon dragon.

"I'll wait for that... even so, I still have one other lead. But this one is much more harder to solve. Doesn't matter if I'm correct about this. I'll get Mutou tell me that too... and that girl too. After all, a cat never lies if I remove its claws. Hahaha!" Kaiba says as he starts laughing as he lifts up a newspaper. On front, it show the Mew Mews as he circle Mew Ichigo around it.

**The next day... back at the Hidden Leaf of Konoha, Practice Grounds:**

The day went fast as a rested up Ichigo Momomiya was ready for her training in the Shinobi's way. She still had the cute outfit both Erika and Sakura got for her to be ready for anything. What she forgot that she still had was the Chaos Emerald which is still in her Ninja Bag... so let's hope she does remember it next time. She would expect Naruto being here who wasn't, so it was very odd.

"AH! I'm still tired Nya, but I got to focus to be ready. I don't know how long I will be here... but the sooner I master a few tricks, the better I will be in my battles against the Aliens and the Dark Lords." She says to herself as she begins to stretch. Just then, she heard footsteps coming with her sensitive cat powers as she turns. It was Sakura who was carrying a bag. She was now she wearing her regular red shirt, with a light yellow shirt under it, and a navy-colored skirt. She still had her boots on as she came to her.

"Good morning Ichigo-san, you're early. I mean very early. Now I feel like Kakashi-sensei is when he comes late." The pink hair konochi said with a small smile. Ichigo nods as she responds while rubbing the back of her head: "Yeah... I guess. So, Sakura-chan, what's with the bag? And where's Naruto at?"

"He has better things to do at this time, he said he'll catch up later. As for this..." Sakura was saying as she takes out a baseball bat. Then she took out a few balls as she continued saying: "This is something Lady Tsunade-sama forced me to dodge these. You'll see when she arrives. And speaking about her, there she comes."

The red hair heroine turns as she sees the Fifth Hokage coming towards them. She was rubbing her head as she looked awful, more than anyone could. Sakura was also a little shock too. Tsunade then said in a cranky tone as she looked at them: "Huh? You guys came. Good, because I'm very exhausted for all the paperwork that was... unchecked. Shizune is helping me with the rest while I work with you... Ichigo right?"

"Yes. But... you said you can help me... on what exactly?" Ichigo ask as she now questions this whole decision of hers. Tsunade was a little foggy to what she said as it was hard to respond. Sakura then responded for her: "Okay... I'll explain. Because you ask me on how to use the healing technique, we'll show you that. But in order to perform it, you need to gain a better or in your case, real Chakra Control in order to use that."

"Oh yes... those. Sorry, I'm a little drunk. Hard day for me. Plus... because of what Sakura told me about your ''abilities'', I was thinking to teach you the steps towards _**Chakra Enhanced Strength**_. With the superhuman strength me and Sakura possess and your quick speed and reflex, you might be a threat to anyone." Tsunade further explained as Ichigo started to like it. She always had that type of raw strength, but it would be great to become even stronger than that.

"Okay, you got me with just that. I also need to improve my speed and reflex too. So... what's the training?" Ichigo finally agrees as she asks them about it. Tsunade smirks as Sakura steps a few feet backwards. Ichigo notices that as she questions: "Umm... why is Sakura-chan moving back?"

No one didn't answer her question as Tsunade charges at her. She got very nervous as she came at her with a fist. Ichigo quickly dodges her fist, barely as Tsunade smashes the ground into a crater. Ichigo was standing on all fours, in shock and trembling in fear by the Fifth's amazing superhuman power.

"We're going to train you exactly how I did it with Sakura... except I won't hold equal to half of my real power and will increase it 1% for every hour. I hope you're lucky again to dodge that one, because the next one will be faster and stronger." She says threatening as she jumps off the crater. Ichigo was breathing very hard as her heart increase its beats. She stood up, still shaken by that.

"Okay... WHAT THE HELL? I didn't ask to be kill by you for this training. I rather do it in a different way." The red hair heroine states as she starts to walk away. Just then, her cat senses went off as she duck while something almost hit her. She heard a crack as she looked up to see it was a ball as it went through a tree like it was a paper. She turned nervously and very astonished as it was Sakura who hit it.

"Sorry. This was also one of the lessons Lady Hokage force on me like I mention to you. If you want to be able to handle this or even master healing techniques, you have to gain Chakra and then control it like I can, if. Only then will you be able to handle someone like Sasuke-kun." Sakura explains as Ichigo thinks about it. She made a good point and she has to be ready when she faces the Uchiha.

"Well... I guess I have..." Ichigo was saying until Tsunade came at her again. She shrieks in fear as she runs away from her. Sakura looked in horror with a astonished expression that the same person who stood up for her against Sasuke, was actually running away from Lady Tsunade.

"Come on Ichigo, if you want to be able to stop me, then block my attack." Tsunade told her as she turned her head a little. Ichigo wasn't so sure her own strength would block that, but she had to. She stops as she quickly turn and prepare to take her with both hands up. The Fifth smirk again as she comes at her and sends a incredible powerful fist in between her hands. Ichigo caught it, so she thought as she was pushed backwards to a tree. She got hit as she screams in pain.

"OH GOD! That hurt so much! WHY?" She continues shouting as she roll around the ground. Both Sakura and Tsunade stare at her in completely horror as she continue to roll over. After an hour of letting her cool off and healing her, Ichigo felt better as she was sitting in front of a almost dead fish.

"Okay... I think we did that too fast for you. Because Naruto mention you had little chakra for the sparring battles and the chakra training you had with the Dragon Knight, we'll see if you can heal this dead fish. You ready?" Tsunade said with close eyes to her as Ichigo didn't pay any attention. The Fifth got annoyed as she opened them to see that red hair heroine ate the fish, the whole thing as she tossed the bones away!

"I guess she was hungry." Sakura said with a small, fake smile as the Fifth Hokage got even more angry. She the shouted as she slam her fist onto the ground close to her which left another crater: "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!"

"It's not my fault! Blame my bosses to make me a Mew Mew! I never did like eating so much fish before!" Ichigo explains, crying in fear again with tears on her eyes as she runs off onto a tree and climbs it with her feet. Both konochis look in horror on how odd that girl is as she's sitting on a tree branch. After half an hour, they reset as Tsunade place a injury chicken instead of a fish. Ichigo was now focused and ready to do this.

"Now... concentrate your chakra onto your hands onto the injury chicken and transfer equal amount of your chakra into the target's body to start healing it. Too much and you will place the target in a comatose state. I know you might have a hard time, but I want to be sure if you have good Chakra Control." Tsunade explains again as Ichigo nods. She concentrate on her hands, very focus to master this. Both the Fifth and Sakura watch carefully on her, for more than an hour as the red hair heroine couldn't do it! She felt crushed and exhausted by how long it's taking.

For more hours until noon, Ichigo had little amount of chakra around her hands but she wasn't able to heal the injury chicken, at all! She got so frustrated that the more she tired, the harder she bit her lips. She had enough of this as she cried in rage as it went pass the whole village and even half the forest.

"DAMN! This isn't what I call TRAINING! I've tried it over and over, and OVER AND OVER! I'M DONE... until I do it one more time." She shouts as she calms down and concentrates even harder than ever before. Then a small burst of wind surrounded her as both Tsunade and Sakura watch carefully. The burst, the rush grew and became even more rapid as the Chakra around Ichigo's hands grew 3 times larger than normal. Not only that, but it also over boosted the healing process three times as the chicken got healed... but it then put him to sleep by over used.

"DAMN IT AGAIN! I can't even do that right! WHY?" Ichigo cries again as she starts standing and then running away again. Sakura looks in completely shock that Ichigo, the same one who fought Sasuke, couldn't take the pressure not even for hours. Unlike how she had to go through for two and a half years, Ichigo couldn't do it.

"_Why did I admirer her again? She almost beaten Sasuke-kun... but she's like Naruto if it wasn't that she's smarter and more awesome than him._" She says in thought as she continues seeing her. Then Ichigo came cross a lake, but she didn't stop as she started walking the surface of the water as she continues running. Tsunade was now really shock and even astonished by her.

"No... way. She couldn't heal that chicken correctly, but she's able to walk on water. What's with that?" Sakura asks her master as she continue looking at her. Tsunade didn't understand how she couldn't concentrate her chakra properly, but the odd part is this young girl has that control in a heated or by her anger.

"Sakura... how exactly did Ichigo fought Sasuke?" The Slug Princess ask her student without looking away at the still frightened Ichigo. Sakura look surprise as she answers her: "Well... Sasuke-kun... he almost got me and Sai, if it wasn't for Ichigo stepping in for us. She transform into this Mew Mew known as Mew Ichigo and fought her like a cat against him."

"Hmm... Naruto mention about her powers while not telling me the truth. Kakashi help me on figuring her secret." Tsunade says with a small smile as she looks at Ichigo. Sakura became shocked, astonished that Kakashi knew about this. The Fifth then walked to Ichigo as she was back at land. The red hair heroine was tired out as she said: "Oh... man. I needed that. Feel better... yet took out all that air I had inside me. Now I'm ready to try that again."

"Good for you... but I'll like you to try something different. But first... when you transform into your Mew form, will your human form also learn what that form is doing?" Tsunade asks her as it confuses the poor girl. Ichigo thinks on it very carefully. She responds with a calm tone as she thinks about it: "Well... yes, yes it does. When I transform into Mew Ichigo, my normal human body gains the experience too... even though I'm not a normal girl as I can simply use my cat-like abilities instead. But... I'm on my best in my Mew Mew form."

"Interesting... than you're better in your Mew form than your human one. And you still learn the experience you gain on both forms. Okay, that settles it. Transform into that form right now!" Tsunade declares as she points her finger at her. Ichigo was astonished and confused by what Lady Hokage is asking her to do. She thinks on that if it's a good idea, but she has no choice but to do it.

"Alright, but this better be good or it would be a waste to transform. Okay... stay back." Ichigo says as the Fifth moves back from her. Sakura observes as she remembers how strong she was in that form. Ichigo takes out her Mew Pendant as she cries while kissing it: "Mew Mew Strawberry... Metamorphose!"

Then a pink light surrounded her as she transformed into Mew Ichigo with her cat ears and cat tail, twitching a little as she stands in her cute cat pose. She look very serious as Tsunade stare at her very closely. The Mew Heroine then said with a curious, side look: "What's with the looking? I'm not that type of girl you know."

"No... just sensing you for a moment. Now, you mention you were training with the young Dragon Knight Yugi, correct?" The Fifth Hokage ask of her. Mew Ichigo scratches her cat ears as she responds: "Yeah. Yugi-kun was training me to gain Chakra. He said I'm still doing a great job doing it. Actually, that's how I was able to gather that much in my hands and how I was able to barely walk on the water. I was lucky to not drop in there."

"I see... interesting. And you were also training in this form, right?" Tsunade continues asking the pink hair Cat Girl. She nods softy that she did. The Fifth smile again as she says while placing both hands on her waist: "Well... I have good news for you. We'll continue the training... but you stay like this, as Mew Ichigo as you call yourself."

"What? Why do I have to be like? I never do like saying this... but I don't like being a freak. I might be a super heroine in Tokyo or anywhere... but I just can't accept being Mew Ichigo forever which I won't have to until I'm done with my mission. Pretty much, I prefer being a normal girl... but I want to help Yugi-kun and protect everyone else I care about. It's not a easy choice to make that I can tell you." Mew Ichigo explains her problem as she goes by the lake. She looks down on the surface of the sparky water as she sees her reflection. She wasn't happy as she can't accept being both Ichigo Momomiya and Mew Ichigo as one like Yugi suggested her to do.

"Wow... that's really pathetic." Tsunade says very displeased which surprise the Mew Heroine. She got angry as she showed her cat fangs. Sakura was surprise to hear that, but knew what her master was saying is the truth. Mew Ichigo then said to Tsunade right at her face as she stared at her: "You have no right to say that! In my own world, people would hate you being different. I'm force to eat fish, chase butterflies, nap like a cat and do very odd cat-like traits because of these powers. Besides, I want my normal life with my Masaya-kun! I can't just simply choice being a Mew Mew forever."

"And if it comes to that?" The Slug Princess asks which surprise the Mew Mew again. Forever, for Ichigo, meant a few things great... but one of them wasn't and that was being a Mew Mew for the rest of her life. She never thought about it so much because she refuses to give up her life to be a heroine for everyone.

"Listen, it isn't personality on my side to say that... but you have a gift that most Shinobis or anyone would love having. Not many people are cut out to be a Shinobi, but they try so they may have the power to protect their love ones. You also protect others... so it's not a curse if you enjoy it. Besides... you look pretty neat like that." Tsunade says calmly and serious to the Mew Heroine. Mew Ichigo look down on herself, thinking if this is a good thing than a bad thing. If she wasn't chosen to be a Mew Mew, Masaya, her friends and family would have been kill by the aliens. Besides, she knew better than anyone that no one, NO ONE could pull being the Cat Girl Mew Mew better than she can.

"Like Lady Tsunade is trying to say, you're amazing as a Mew Mew like you call it. If you weren't there when me and Sai needed it, Sasuke-kun would have killed me. As much I don't want to believe it... he could've, but you saved us. Not to mention how many people you help too. I'm sure Yugi would need your help all the way. After all, every hero needs a heroine to help protect the world, right?" Sakura finally says with a small smile to her friend. Mew Ichigo was touched to hear that, and it was true. If she never became Mew Ichigo, her life won't be the same and a lot of people would have die... including Yugi in more than one time.

"I really can't believe this, but I'm going to trust you guys. However, Yugi-kun was the first to convince me... and I'll tell you guys the same thing I told him; I will think about that and I won't stop being this Mew Mew until I have to." The pink hair Mew Mew declares to both konochis as they nod. She look back at them, straight forward with a determine smile. She declares with a ready, peppy tone: "Alright! Let's do it!"

"Right! Sakura, back to your position. Ichigo... I mean Mew Ichigo, while dodging me, concentrate on your Chakra and trust yourself!" Tsunade commands as the pink hair konochi listens. She goes back where the bat and the balls are as she grabs it and prepares on her position. Mew Ichigo enter her battle position as she gets ready for her battle against Tsunade. She knew as a Mew Mew, it would be enough to handle the Fifth Hokage as best as she could.

So the sparring battle commence as the Mew Heroine, with her speed and quick reflex, she was able to dodge and even reflect all the fast balls with her hands, feet and even her tail. She decided she won't use her Strawberry Bell as she won't be needed it for this. She was even able to move away from Tsunade's superhuman fist attacks that each one was a _**Cherry Blossom Impact**_ as both her and Sakura call it. She was carefully reading the Fifth's moves at the same time concentrating her Chakra to control it properly. She soon learn this must be how Sakura has to avoid an enemy's attacks.

Both Tsunade and Sakura watch her give it all she had for less than 3 days as she improve amazingly. It was non-stop, expect sleeping and the short breaks. After improving, she worked on the healing technique with a even greater success rate. It wasn't as good like others but it's getting somewhere.

"_Hmm... this would be a lot easier and better if I gather that energy to something I'm good at using... wait!_" Mew Ichigo was saying to herself in thought she found her solution. She then asked Tsunade if she could try something. She allow it as the Mew Heroine summon forth her Strawberry Bell. Then she did something that surprise both Tsunade and Sakura with wide open mouths.

What's surprising about Ichigo is that she has the same thinking pattern similar to Naruto to use her own tricks with others. Instead of her hands to heal something, she uses her bell as _**Mystical Palm Technique's**_ Chakra Hands of hers turn from a normal green to pink as she transfers it to her bell. Then it unleash a gentle energy waves as it healed not just the injury chicken, but even a close-dead fish too that she asked for. The two Konoha konochis couldn't believe or refused to know that Ichigo was able to understand to use not only the Healing Jutsu in less time than they could but also her strength and power has increase too.

"I feel pretty dumb, but I guess that's because I actually did it. I thought I would be here forever... but thanks to you two, now I'm able to heal my friends and comrades and learn to avoid attacks better than before. I still feel beaten up, but I did it and that's what counts." Mew Ichigo says as she taps her head slightly with a small smile. Sakura nods to that.

"Well, what are you going to do now? It's now one day before the new week, so I'm sure you'll go now." Tsunade question as she fold up her arms. The Mew Heroine nods seriously. She said with a determine look in her eyes and voice: "I have to. I learn what I needed to do it back home and be ready when danger pops out. Thanks for everything, Lady Tsunade, Sakura-chan, I'm going now."

"You better go too, I'm sure Yugi is done with this tournament of his. And that Naruto might get you in trouble for something too. Well... good luck Ichigo-san." Sakura starts saying as she come at her with a hug without looking straight at her. Mew Ichigo smiles happily as she accepts it. And with that she was about to head out, until her cat ears sense something or someone coming. Her Chakra senses or her Chakra Control isn't truly master yet, but she knew this person was someone she hasn't met yet.

"Afternoon Sakura-san, Lady Hokage." A voice appeared from behind her. Everyone turn to see Kakashi, bending his legs on top of a tree branch with a wave. Sakura smiles to see her sensei again while the Mew Mew had no idea who this person was.

"Kakashi-sensei, I'm glad to see you. Where were you? We were hoping you might have arrived back in time to join us in the mission to save Sasuke-kun? Me nor Naruto were able to save him, but we tried... mostly him." The Cherry Blossom konochi asks him with a almost sad look. Mew Ichigo felt sadden to remembered how we all failed... but Sasuke was too much to handle, even or Yugi and Naruto together.

"Sorry for that... I meant to come but the mission was more troubling than I thought it was. I kinda sent over a Shadow Clone to tell Lady Hokage about my delay. Sorry again Sakura-san, I promise I'll try to be there." The white hair Copy Ninja said with a calm look. He actually felt a little displeased that he couldn't be there to straight things off with his former pupil. Kakashi always thought, in some other world, that Sasuke would choice friends over revenge... but it didn't went how he wanted.

"Umm... Sakura-chan, who's the mask guy?" The pink hair Mew Mew asks as she hasn't stop looking at him. The Cherry Blossom konochi immediately forgot that Mew Ichigo was still there. She then presents her to the strange man: "Sorry Ichigo-san, this is my and Naruto's sensei and true Team Leader, Kakashi Hatake, but we go with Kakashi-sensei."

"So you're the guy Naruto mention a few times. The one with no face, right?" The Mew Heroine said to him which caused the Copy Ninja to sweat drop a little. He then drop himself on the ground on his feet. He then said as he looked carefully at the young, cat girl in his sight: "Well... who knew. A beautiful young lady in front of mines. You're Ichigo right? Ichigo Momomiya-san. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Umm... thank you Kakashi-san? First time anyone new expect Yugi-kun who says that without killing me." She responds with a small smile. Kakashi smiles back even with his mask blocking view of his mouth. He then looked for a second on her right hand as it was still a little burn withstanding Sasuke's Chidori. He was told by Naruto when he got back that she actually reverse Sasuke's signature Jutsu, the same one he gave him to, right back.

"_Like Naruto said, she actually counter the __**Chidori**__. Not many people can do that... but to reverse it. Could it be that she has...?_" Kakashi spoke to himself in thought deeply as he continued looking at her hand. Mew Ichigo then said with a nervous tone: "Umm... you still there? Rather that you not look at me like that."

"Oh, sorry. Lady Hokage, I have a favor to ask you?" The masked-mouth shinobi asked Tsunade which cause her to rise a eyebrow. She nods as he continues saying: "It seems she's doing fine... but I would like to train her. If you don't mind of course."

"Well... of course you can." Tsunade respond with a small smile which surprise the Mew Mew very much. She looked at her with a shocked look because she wanted to get back home and cheered everyone there for the tournament. Mew Ichigo finally said with a upsetting face at both: "Wait right there. I didn't ask be trained by someone else too. I'm exhausted by the non-stop work and I need to sleep on my bed, in my home again. So I really need to get going. Besides, I'm strong enough to handle Sasuke Uchiha too."

"Sasuke huh? You sure about that? I mean, after all, I'm also Sasuke's sensei and the one who taught him the _**Chidori**_." Kakashi said calmly as he took one of his three Icha Icha novels, Icha Icha Tactics as he starts reading it. This truly interested the Mew Heroine very much in complete surprise. The person who taught Sasuke that Jutsu that almost had more than one time, was standing in front of her. If she could get some info to counter it, then it would be better for both herself and Yugi-kun too.

"I guess you really don't need the training. Alright, I'll be going. Bye." Kakashi starts saying as he begins to walk away. Mew Ichigo gulps, scared that she couldn't let her one shot to stop Sasuke go away. She quickly runs pass him as she stand in his way. The white-haired shinobi didn't show any expression, just calm like a breeze or a wall.

"I change my mind! I accept your training and I will try my best Nya!" Mew Ichigo says proudly with a small grin. Kakashi smiled back as he knew if he plan hard to get, then she would accept the deal.

"Alright, then let's go. I can't leave Naruto by himself for too long, even thought Yamato could handle him." The Copy Ninja starts saying as he goes the other way. He waves good-bye to both Sakura and Lady Tsunade as Mew Ichigo did the same as she follows him. Now the female mentor and female student were left alone in an awkward silence.

"Well... I guess my job is done. I better get back to work... again, if you want more training Sakura?" Tsunade ask her favorite pupil with a fake grin as she didn't want to get back to work. The cherry blossom shinobi thought about it very wisely.

"Yeah, why not. I need to brush up with a few tricks so I would love too." Sakura answers an clear tone as she place both hands over her waist. The Fifth was very happy as she didn't have to get back to work. So the two trained each other like the old times, a sparring battle on who's stronger.

While they continue running to whatever destination, Mew Ichigo was still staring at Kakashi like to figure him out. She been curious about him for quiet sometime like trying to solve a puzzle or for Ichigo, solving a very hard math question. She then went a little faster as she said to him beside him: "So... Kakashi-san, you're the sensei of Naruto-san, Sakura-chan and Sasuke?"

"I was... in one time, when me and those three were Team 7 of Konoha. We, like both Naruto and Sakura say, were a great team. A true team to protect each other and defeat any ninja we cross path with." Kakashi starts saying as a photographic memory of him, young Naruto, young Sasuke and young Sakura were before they were separated by Sasuke's upsets of power and revenge. He still felt... like this was his fault to not stop him faster than he expected. It was that depressing as he puts his book away.

"Are you alright? I didn't mean to bring you bad memories or anything. I'm just selfish sometimes to ask the wrong thing." Mew Ichigo said as she bumped her head with her own hand. Kakashi quickly snaps out as he nods happily. They continue forward until they arrive at an open field... well, surrounded by a forest. The amazing thing about that place was that it has a giant waterfall, with wood-like support around it. The Mew Heroine had a open mouth with a surprise anime look in her eyes.

"I see you're amazed about it. Yamato created this for Naruto's training. He's actually working on a Jutsu that I'm helping him to create to improve his chances to save Sasuke. You've seen some of the results of this training." The white-haired shinobi said calmly as he walked closer to the waterfall. Mew Ichigo then recalled those wind-power kunais Naruto used to reflect Sasuke electrify blade. Those were a lifesaver for the blond-headed shinobi as she remembered how useful those were. They continue as they found Naruto with two other clones as they formed something powerful that Mew Ichigo was able to hear from miles by its loud bell-like screech. There was also Sai who drawing something beside a tree and Yamato who's watching the blond-headed shinobi very closely.

"Wow! By how loud it sounds, Naruto had a Trump Card to beat Sasuke." The Cat Girl Mew Mew states with an astonished look in her face and eyes that glitter in sparks. Kakashi nods as he explains: "It could... but he's still working on it. Naruto actually form his own _**Wind Release**_ using his _**Rasengan**_, but he barely uses it for how much time it takes for his two clones. At the moment, he's trying to surpass it to a new level."

"Cool. Yugi-kun should do something like that too. After all, he has pull a few amazing tricks because of it." Mew Ichigo says as she looks back at Naruto. The Nine-Tailed Jinchuuriki tried his best to hold the power and rotation of his soon-to-be-ready second original Jutsu, but it's still taking to far to complete it. Then the real Naruto fell down from over-exhaustion as the Jutsu wear off very fast. His two Shadow Clones were also exhausted as they tried to get the real him up.

"You were there Naruto, but you need to stable and endure it a little longer." Yamato says to them. They nod as the real Naruto release his clones. Then he turned to see in surprise both Kakashi and Mew Ichigo who was waving at him.

"Ichigo-san? What are you doing here? Say... how was Granny Hokage's training methods? Did you pass?" The knuckle-headed shinobi asked her with a curious to then a grinning smile. The poor Mew Heroine sweat drop as she thought back on her non-stop training which was terrorizing by Tsunade attacking her. But then she recalled how hard Naruto is working, so it would be bad if she whine about her training.

"It was hard, but I did my best. But you, you're amazing. The coolest in third place, Aoyama-kun is first and Yugi-kun is on second." She says with a nice guy pose with a shining thumbs up as she remember her two favorite boys. Naruto sweat drops as she's a very confuse girl to love to guys, glad he didn't have that trouble.

"Love is very confusing thing to remember even for me. So... you like both of them?" Sai says as he had a curious face on him. Mew Ichigo look very nervous as she starts to blush reddish on her cheeks. Naruto then said to him with a pat on his back: "Sai, don't tell a girl that. I know it's weird... but it's a little too weird to her or anyone in that matter."

"Alright, and I see Kakashi-sensei was interesting to bring you here after I told him how you almost nail Sasuke and even try to pull the Uchiha's famous _**Fire Release:**_ _**Great Fireball Jutsu**_!" The blond-headed shinobi continued saying as he pointed his finger to the sky as he had a image of a cartoon Mew Ichigo beating cartoon Sasuke and then using that jutsu to beat him. Now the Mew Heroine sweat dropped too by that.

"That's right Naruto. And because you and Sai have open agendas, other than your training... you two could work with her on more Chakra Control and a little few fighting tricks too." Kakashi says as the blond-headed shinobi had a open jaw, white pupil face as he stared at him and had his arms down. The Mew Heroine was surprise herself too by that.

"Okay, I want to talk to Ichigo alone before we get this started. Plus, take a rest Naruto, you'll need it if you want to try that Jutsu again." Kakashi says as he walks ahead with Mew Ichigo. Naruto gives him a tough guy's face with a thumbs up before falling back on the ground and starts to relax. The two came far from the group as they were on the edge of the forest.

"Ichigo... I have a deal for you." Kakashi said as he turned around to make sure Naruto or no one follow them. He turn back to her as Mew Ichigo didn't like where this was going. She hated deals... unless they weren't ones that will blow her right back at her face. Kakashi continues saying with a fix eye on her: "I will teach that _**Fire Release**_... but I want to teach you something else. Something... I hope that Sasuke would respect and honor for his life and his friends."

"Sasuke? Something that shows respect and honor... You don't mean..." The Mew Heroine was saying until the white-haired shinobi quickly place his hand over her mouth. She guessed quickly why he did that so no one should know about it... yet. However, she felt a little nervous and shy that a grown man place his hand over her mouth who's not Yugi or Masaya.

"Yes, that one. It was supposed to be a blade that protects ones' bonds. Sasuke used it to cut them up. But... after seeing how well your hand is that took his _**Chidori**_ and reverse its force right back, I knew right away you have the power and capability to master this Jutsu, even without a _**Sharingan**_. Your speed and reflexes are good, but we'll work on is your cat sight so you're able to use that Jutsu with perfect accuracy and be able to follow your opponent's movements before they make them. Only two other Shinobis were able to use that technique, but I'm sure you can handle it... if you respect how to use it." Kakashi starts saying with a smile smile under his mask. The Mew Heroine raise a eyebrow that there was someone else who learned that Jutsu other than Sasuke.

"So... it's to protects ones' bonds, right? That means it's like a sword to protect everyone, like Yugi-kun's Dragon Sword. Then... you have nothing to worry. If you teach me that technique, I will use it to protect those I love! I will wield it to protect the love of my bonds with everyone that I cherish. Promise!" Mew Ichigo spoke warmly and kind from her heart as she looked straight at Kakashi. The Copy Ninja would have grin to hear that... but it didn't because of his mask. He started to remembered how he taught Sasuke that Jutsu, in hopes he would protect everyone.

"Alright. We'll work on it all night, alone so Naruto doesn't blab his mouth to everyone. I will tell you this... it won't be easy nor simply." Kakashi starts saying again as he look serious to her. The pink hair Mew Mew didn't look worried, in fact, she was determined. The white-haired shinobi then repeated himself again: "I'll say it again to be sure. Are you sure about this?"

"Kakashi-san... no, Kakashi-sensei, I am ready for whatever challenge if it means if I can learn and master the _**Chidori**_. You got yourself a deal!" Mew Ichigo declares proudly with no hesitation or worry in her eyes or voice as she smirks. Kakashi smiles to hear her make a good call.

"Well then... let's do the other things and then work on that, shall we." He announces as he takes his book out again from his Ninja Bag. The Mew Heroine nods to it as the two return back to the group for Ichigo's last training steps.

Now our heroine decides to become stronger and might have a change of heart of being Mew Ichigo as long as she lives... if she choices that life. But besides that, now she's been train by the best shinobi out there to learn not only a powerful _**Fire Release**_, but also to learn Kakashi's original technique, _**Chidori**_! Will Mew Ichigo step up and master a impossible Jutsu and how will our Dragon Knight and friends do in the second round of Battle City 2, in less than 24 hours! Find that and all... next time!

**To be continued… **

**(ENDING 2: The Afternoon of that Day (Ano Hi no Gogo in it's Japanese name) by Masami Okui from Yu-Gi-Oh! DM)**

Thank you for another great episode. I thank those who are helping me get this story notice and enjoy it. For those who love it, please review my story and give me your opinions or thoughts to it. The next episode... Battle City 2 restarts again as our Dragon Knight must win the tournament, but how will he be calm without Ichigo for a while. Kaiba delayed the tournament for another week so he's even more worry, but he'll live. Now it's Jonouchi turn to duel on, again... however, his next opponent will be a blast from the past. Can he survive the claws of a Harpie's thorns or will the power of love save him... without Ichigo so he's doom. Here's Yugi, Jonouchi, Ichigo, Judai and Mai for Today's Preview:

Yugi: SIGH! I guess we continue Battle City 2... without Ichigo-kun.

Jonouchi: YAHOO! No Ichigo to bother me!

Then his phone ring up as Jonouchi answer it.

Jonouchi: Hello there! This is Jonouchi, how can I help you?

Ichigo: Bastard! When I get over there... I will freaking kill you! YOU HEAR ME IDIOT! And you better not plant any bad things to my friends or Yugi-kun or I will tear you apart! Bye! And tell Yugi-kun I said hi.

Jonouchi looked in shock as he hang up like he saw a ghost.

Yugi: Jonouchi, who call you? You don't look so well.

Jonouchi: NO ONE! WRONG NUMBER! AND I'M SURE ICHIGO SAYS HI TO YOU!

Yugi: Okay? That's great?

Judai: Yo guys, I was wondering if there are any good duelist to get my game on!

Yugi: Sadly, not yet. We have less than 24 hours to win our Locator Cards and get to the finals.

Jonouchi: I know. Stupid Kaiba making this tournament have a long delay and then give us one day to win. Where are we, school!

Judai: Nay. That would be crazy.

Yugi: Anyway, let's find you two powerful duelists. It won't be easy.

Jonouchi: Alright... but it better not be from my past. And that includes...

Just then, Mai Kujaku (Valentine for you guys in the Dubbed World)

Mai: It's been a while, Jonouchi.

Jonouchi said with a shocking look of terror: Son of a... I mean, hi Mai. It's been a while, very long.

Judai: OH MY GOD! It's Mai Kujaku, one of the best duelist out there other than Yugi-san, Jonouchi-san and Kaiba-san.

Yugi: You're right on that. So, Mai, it seems you enter the tournament too.

Mai: I needed a way to get back on my feet, so why not here. So Jonouchi, how about dueling me?

Jonouchi: You and me? Well... sure! I have to win as many Locator Cards so I can make it in the finals. So... let's duel!

Mai: I was hoping for you to say that. And... I need to talk to.

Jonouchi: Nyeh?

Yugi: It seems Jonouchi-san is facing something that he'll need Ichigo-chan to help him with.

Jonouchi: DAMN YOU MOMOMIYA! USELESS UNTIL THE END!

Judai: Well... let's ignore that shall we. Alright-y, next time in Yugioh! Dragon Knight Reborn: A Battle of Love that has Thorn's in its Claws! Jonouchi vs Mai, a Duel to Remake a Friendship or to Form a Strong Love? Duel Stand-By, again!

Yugi: You bet Judai-kun! Because Ichigo-kun isn't here, I guess I have to say it. Please remember to read, enjoy and review! Until next time fans... Nya!

Jonouchi: God I hate that girl sometimes... but I NEED HER TODAY!


	37. 36: BCV3 returns! Jonouchi and Mai, huh?

**Yu-Gi-Oh! : Dragon Knight Reborn!**

_**Created by: DragonKnight15**_

**Disclaimer: This story is a copyright from me. I also may have used other plots from other authors. Almost all characters, objects, names, places, powers, moves, events, plots and weapons are not original worked. They were already made from other manga, anime and cartoon stories. They are also already copyrights that I do not own. This story is an anime story. P.S. This story is also a crossover of other anime/cartoon stories like Naruto Shippuden, Bleach, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Sonic X plus other Sonic video game plots and characters, Danny Phantom, FullMetal Alchemist, Sailor Moon, Pokémon and others more. Others like Doctor Who at the moment, later on. Later on this volume, I am using Erika Aoyama and Mew Erika from Redwallfan2000 from Fan as one of the other characters in this anime story. Ichigo Momomiya has also the name of "Tokadul" and she is 17 years old than 13 like in the anime. As Mew Ichigo, all of her Mew Mew attacks not only harm, effect or destroy a Chimera Anima, but anything or anyone. Even a hollow, a Dark Lord and a Chaos Lord. This is not also a copy of either any "Dragon knight" or "Dragon Knights" stories, but it's weird that I never heard of them until now. It is my idea, even if the names of it are weird. Some characters will have, sometimes, a short written name. Like for example, Dark Leader Dragon= Dark LD, Ichigo Momomiya= Ichigo M. and so on. Most names are in their Japanese or English versions. If you don't get it, look at in the Internet. Note: Most Duel Monster card names will be in their English names. Also, most cards effects are change into their anime version. Also note that most techniques/jutsus from Naruto will be in it's English form and others in it's Japanese forms.**

Hello Readers, this is episode 36 of the main arc of this volume, The Endless Fights: A new tournament, the ghost ruling, the snake of the shadows and the battles against all Darkness! Hope you love it! Have fun! And remember to review! **P.S. I do not own them all or any of them except this crossover story, so I wrote the band's or artist's name that wrote that song which I do not own again.**

**Hey all! I'm sorry for the long wait. Haven't done a dueling chapter in a while after all that has happen, that it slow my work a little than expect. That and school work and sleep early. But... I will not stop even if I'm behind! Never! I will let this story die with no ending or conclusion. This is just the beginning of a new era, the Dragon Knight era!**

* * *

**Anyway, I'm also here to promote my good friend Redwallfan2000 stories. The first is the favor of Guardians that will find the 4 Guardian Digimon, Guardian Digimon Book 2: Guardian of the Stars. If you guys are reading it, then that's good as the story is extreme with Yugi and Ichigo from DKR's future Volume 3 and Tony Stark aka Iron Man there! You will even see more and more adventures too! So don't stop reading it! It's awesome and won't stop being awesome!**

**The next... is actually one of the most darker stories... or is it? It's the third sequel of the Tokyo Mew Moon saga, Tokyo Mew Moon 3: Ichigo's Darkness! If you thought Ichigo Momomiya aka Mew Ichigo, the Mew Princess is the kindest person who won't want to hurt anyone without a good reason, then think again. This story will shake the bonds of her friends by the death of her bestest friend in the whole world by one of the most dangerous Naruto character, the Akatsuki Leader, god, Pain! This is her story, how she lost all hope and went towards the path of Darkness... but can Sailor Moon, her friends and new and old allies help Ichigo to return back to the light? Will her pain of losing Erika will leave... then find out in this awesome fanfic! Enjoy it and give him a lot of support with reviews! I'm one, and that won't change at all! **

**Also give thanks to him for a chapter that will appeared in DKR, in this Volume. Hehehe, it will weird for you guys.**

* * *

**Also, for Lightlord92 fans for Yugioh 5d's, Paladins of Light: Darkness Awaken, he's busy doing his project in collage so he'll try to update the new chapter as soon as he's done. Give him some time and he will come back, promise! Also, thank him too for his help on this chapter, well idea.**

* * *

**That's it with all, back to the story. Also, one last thing, most of you are wondering about a few things... maybe, so if you can't wait for more info on DKR... then ask me. I'll give a hint or maybe more. Anyway, back to the story! **

* * *

**Here's the intro: The Earth... is a great place where humanity and all other creatures live and learn to evolve little by little, but this great world has Darkness in it too. Evil beings who wish to conquer this world and everyone. **

**Only one being stood against them to show everyone the power of light and hope, but this great mythical dragon wasn't able to stop them. He gave his powers and hope to a human that was known by his name, the Dragon Knight! **

**Before this hero also met his end, he gave the legendary Dragon Sword and his hopes and dreams to the next knight, his youngest son who is destined to become a legend by the sides of his comrades and his love. This hero... is the Hero of Light, the Last Dragon Knight of Light!**

* * *

**(OPENING 2: by Masami Okui from Yu-Gi-Oh! DM) **

**Volume 1: Episode 36: A Battle of Love that has Thorn's in its Claws! Jonouchi vs Mai, a Duel to Remake a Friendship or to Form a Strong Love?**

**In the previous episode of DKR:**

_Battle City V3 will soon reset as our heroes arrived back at the Leaf with hellos from Konohamaru and good-byes too. Yugi then explained to Naruto that they all needed to get back home for their parents and the tournament for their mission to stop the Dark Lord and save Marik. Naruto understood as they were about to head out until Lady Tsunade appeared and told them good luck... but didn't allow Ichigo to leave. She asks her why not, but she countered as she knew that she's Mew Ichigo and offers her training to improve her skills and be ready against Sasuke Uchiha again. After a few sad good-byes, Yugi, Judai and Erika wished her good luck as they continue back to Domino._

_When they arrived, for Yugi mostly, he learned from Jenny that Kaiba extended the tournament for another week and that our Dragon Knight got sick too by Ichigo. Kaiba, in the meanwhile, has been trying to gather information about Dark Leader Dragon but nothing. Now he plans to use two leads to get what he needs._

_As for the Mew Heroine, her training wasn't so easy at first, until Tsunade suggested her to go Mew Mew and do the training as her. Now Mew Ichigo, our heroine has learned new strength and the Healing Jutsu. She was about to set out, but not before Kakashi Hatake appeared and offered her another training course. After learning he taught Sasuke a lot of things, she agreed as she's trying to master two Jutsus that will greatly help her! How will she success and will our Dragon Knight and friends be alright in the second round of Battle City 2 with 24 hours to get all the Locator Cards? What will happen now?_

**And now the conclusion... a week later during Ichigo's training:**

Now... after waiting another week, Battle City resets as our Dragon Knight is waiting patiently for his friends at the large clock fountain that they usual wait. He was all better from his cold, sick days, so now he's all pump up and ready to win his remaining duels... even thought his female partner of this series, Ichigo Momomiya is gone for a while because of her training. He was calm and knew she would do fine... however, the feeling didn't change at all.

"_You know something Pharaoh, I didn't think I would love someone as much as I do with her. Anzu was a sure thing... but Ichigo-kun... she's different._" Yugi says to the ancient pharaoh who stare at him in his spirit form in his usual folded arm pose. He had to agree with his partner as he does care a lot about her.

"_Maybe it's her hair... her eyes... her personality... how much she's confuse and funny without trying. How she loves making others happy than herself... how she enjoys happiness and love... or could it be because she's Mew Ichigo, an idol I still admirer, with pink hair... cat ears... cat tail and... her figure... oh god! Why am I think about that?_" The tri-color hero says as he looks up and remembers her. He couldn't help but not like her, she's... someone Yugi never met; a loveable heroine of hope and happiness. For Yami, it was a little too odd why Yugi really loves her. It's a little too strange that he knows a lot about her and yet they only met like two months ago. It's almost like he's hiding something else... but he didn't want to say anything, yet.

"Well... I guess I'll try to keep things in check with the Fake Ichigo that Naruto's Shadow Clone is trying to be. He's not doing a great job though... but it's not so bad either. At least I ask him some pointers about the **Substitution Jutsu** and even the **Transformation Jutsu** too. He even said the real Naruto will show me something awesome too... hopefully." Yugi says with a small smile. The Fake Ichigo was not doing so well trying to act and be like the real Ichigo Momomiya as he mistakes Masaya with Jonouchi. A little, too weird that he tried to explain, but Yugi manage to fix that problem and others too. He told the Fake Ichigo to stay home and try to not bored himself. It's not best Naruto's Shadow Clone to stay around Battle City 2 or in Café Mew Mew or his cover will be blown.

He look back at the clock as it read 10AM. Kaiba made a early announcement that when he said it will be 24 hours to win all the 7 Locator Cards, it meant that they all had to start collecting by midnight. Because of that, he decided to continue the tournament like so... which means everyone of the remaining duelist must collect their Locator Cards in less than 14 hours. It's not a problem for the Dragon Knight, but for Jonouchi it could be.

"I wonder what's keeping everyone for coming? I'm not sure they got the news... but, it's too weird being alone for too long." Yugi says with folded arms as he walks around. He now hates to be left alone for a long time, unless he wants to be alone. Just then, he saw both Jonouchi and Judai running to him. They were a little freak out in Yugi's opinion.

"Hey Jonouchi-san, Judai-kun, what's with the faces?" The tri-color hero ask them with a sweat drop on his face. Both Jonouchi and Judai turn back for some odd reason as they look almost afraid. They sigh of relief as they turn back to Yugi.

"Sorry Yug, we were a little late to arrive to win because of this stupid rule Kaiba made for 14 hours to get those stupid Locator Cards, but it was all Momomiya's fault. She was going to kill us back there." The blond-headed duelist said to his best friend with a nervous look as he breathes. Yugi rise a eyebrow for that, but that was meant for what Naruto's Shadow Clone did.

"Ichigo... well... she wasn't herself because she... sort of beaten up the whole soccer team and than any other team because non of them allow her to join. It wasn't pretty." Judai said as he recalled what had happen. It was a massacre as Naruto's Shadow Clone sherd every one of them like... this was no word to describe that. Yugi got stressed as he placed his right hand over his forehead using his index, thumb and middle fingers. He couldn't believe he did that, particularly blaming the real Ichigo for something she didn't know. He didn't even listen to him to stay at her room until she comes back. It's too bad he couldn't get any more information from Judai who knows that's not Ichigo because of Jonouchi around.

"Well... I'll go see what's up with her after we earn all the Locator Cards. So where's Anzu-san and Honda-san?" Yugi asks as he looks around again. Jonouchi nudge his shoulders as he says: "They were helping us stop Momomiya's craziness, but we lost them along the way. I'm sure they'll arrive later."

Then things got quiet and awkward for those three. It was a little too odd for them. Jonouchi finally spoke with a questionable look: "Still... that Momomiya was too weird than usual. I have a feeling something is up with her. But I just don't know what... yet!"

Both Yugi and Judai sigh as this won't be easy to explain that he's right, but they can't let him know. Yugi finally says with a cheerful smile as he changes the subject: "Come on Jonouchi, we got a tournament to win first. Let's worry about Nar... I mean Ichigo-kun later. I'm sure she'll be back to herself later."

"Well... I guess so. Yeah, I got to win Kaiba's tournament to be the best of the best, other than you Yugi. Come on guys, let's find someone I can royally beat!" Jonouchi says with a determine tone as he runs off somewhere. Yugi sighs as Judai adds with a smirking face as he follows him: "If you can't beat them, join them. Let's follow Yugi-san."

"Geez, why me? All well, alright, let's head out!" Yugi responds with a small smile as he follows the two eager duelists for their next battle. Yugi was calm... but he still felt like... Ichigo should have been here. He cares about her... but he cares about how she's doing more. But he has fate in her. As he finally caught up with them, they all spotted a large crowd. They were curious as they go to there.

There, they saw one of Judai's friends which was his so-called girlfriend Asuka Tenjouin dueling someone. She had her ace, Cyber Blader with Cyber Prima. She has no facedowns, one card in her hand and just 600LP left. Her opponent...

"Wait! Is that... Harpie's Pet Dragon?" Jonouchi says in shock as he points his finger to the giant red dragon with a chain around her neck. He was a little frighted because there's one person who owns a Harpie of anything.

"It's my move, little girl. And I'll start by activating my facedown, **Hysteric Party**! Now by sending away the card I draw away, I can Special Summon as many Harpie Lady monsters from my Graveyard to the field. I summon 2 Cyber Harpie Lady, 1 **Harpie Lady 1** and 1 **Harpie Queen**!" Asuka's opponent's voice which was similar to both Yugi and Jonouchi. The former queen of Duel Academia look in horror as 4 Harpie Lady surround the field and her Dragon gains 300ATK for each one which rise it to 3200ATK plus 300ATK extra from the weaker Harpie to rise it to 3500ATK!

"Battle! Go my Pet Dragon wipe out that Cyber Blader with Saint Fire Gaia!" The female opponent shouted as her dragon unleashes a powerful fire blast at Asuka's fusion ace to dust. Her Life Points drop very fast to 0 as she knee down.

**Duel Screen: Winner... Asuka: 0LP vs. Unknown Opponent: 1500LP**

Their Duel Disk shut down as their holographic monsters disappear. Judai immediately runs towards her as he knee down to her.

"Asuka, you alright? You almost had her with your combo." He says to her with a smile. The long blond female duelist got surprised to see Judai there, next to her, as she blushed a little. She responds without directly looking at him: "I am, thanks Judai. She was good, really good."

Judai grinned to her which made her a little happy that he was always like that. This Judai she missed for a long time, he's still new, but also the same guy she enjoys. Then a very upset male voice appeared behind Judai's head: "Damn you Yuki! You just don't get that Tenjouin-kun is mine!"

The Osiris Hero turns to see his unfriendly rival Jun Manjoume. He stares at him as it didn't surprise him he would be close by. Manjoume Thunder then demanded to his rival with an angry expression of jealously and hatred: "Just because you didn't notice me with my giant flag that Fubuki-onii-san is holding, doesn't mean you can play the hero and take my love away, again! For like the ten time since we were reunited with you!"

Judai rise a eyebrow as looks behind Manjoume and sees Asuka's brother Fubuki really holding up a large flag that says ''To my Love of my life Asuka, WIN!''. Judai sweat drops to see that.

"Never mind that guys, there's more important things... stop looking at that!" Jonouchi shouts as he tries to get Judai's attention. The former Osiris Student snaps out as he looks at the blond-headed duelist, panicking over something. He then said in a worried and frighten tone: "Listen... HIDE ME!"

He was looking around for somewhere to hide, anywhere even a trash bin. Kaiba would be enjoying this as Yugi and the rest watch him. Eventually, what he was trying to hide from found him.

"There you are Jonouchi. I was wondering when I'll see you again." A very familiar voice said to him which made him to shiver. Jonouchi turns around to see someone he hasn't seen since ever. A tall, young woman with long and beauty blond hair and light violet eyes. She was wearing a black leather vest and mini-skirt, black leather boots and wore a white, front closed tube top. Jonouchi blushed a bit as this was Mai Kujaku, personality friend of his, very.

"Hey Mai... long time no see huh?" Jonouchi responds as best as he could as Yugi continues to sweat drop. He should have figure his best friend would be nervous to see her again, even after all that has happen back in the first Battle City and the battle against the Seal of Orichalcos. But he couldn't help but smile a little as this is a special reunion.

"See you haven't change at all these few years, Jonouchi. The same idiot that I last saw you." Mai says with a small smirk as Jonouchi got upset. He hates it when others call him by that, but this was Mai after all.

"No freaking way! That's Mai Kujaku! She's one of the best female duelist in this whole world and the own of the original Harpie Lady Deck too! I have to say... HOW COULD YOU NOT HAVE RECOGNIZE HER ASUKA!" Judai said in shock and amazement as he turn back the former Obelisk Queen. Asuka was now very shocked to not recognize her which made her to gulp her throat a little that she almost won... almost.

"I see your friend knows... my greatness. I have improve my skills and deck that... that..." Mai was saying proudly until she noticed something about the guy behind Jonouchi. She pushed him aside as she started at Yugi, trying to figure out who was he and why does she have a feeling she knows him.

"Umm... hey Mai, long time no..." Yugi was saying until the Harpie Lady duelist started to hug, non-stop! Everyone looked in horror as the former Duel King was being suffocated to possibly death.

"I knew it was you! Yugi, look how tall you are... and handsome too. And your hair, it's too wicked not to touch. And did I felt a muscle or two. If I knew you were going to turn out like this, I would have made you mine a long time ago." Mai says with small giggles as she lets go and lets Yugi to breathe. He nods slowly as this growth spore of his really did a number on his appearance more than once.

"Same old Mai, I guess we all haven't change that much. Kaiba is still a Rich Bastard, Anzu is still her, even Honda is still him. Even me and Yug... even though he's much more different than usual." Jonouchi says to her with a suspicious look as he stares at Yugi. The secret hero Dragon Knight sweat dropped again as he expected someone will catch on.

"I mean... he likes this girl who already has a boyfriend. And she's no prize. She's nuts and crazy red hair, pig-tailed weirdo who acts more like a cat than a normal person... but she's still okay. I just don't see Yug and Ichigo being together." He continues on as Yugi falls in a funny anime fashion. Guess he was wrong about Jonouchi getting closer.

"Really? Guess Anzu-chan lost her shot after all. So Yugi, sweetie, who's this Ichigo girl? She must be someone very special to blind your eyes with love" Mai ask the tri-color hero which surprise him. Then a flash of Ichigo smiling at him and acting all her which made him blushed. He really likes Ichigo, everything about her is just something to wow about.

"Just a friend, a really good friend I made like over two months ago. She's great and helps me more than she does. I even help her sometimes if she needs it. She's an amazing friend." Yugi responds as he looks the other way as he continues to blush a little more. Mai smiles to see him this happy, even Judai and Asuka too. Manjoume had a few tears as he and the great Duel King thought alike, love is a mysterious thing that will happen even with the best.

"Alright! I'm tired about Momomiya, let's talk about something else... like... hmm... how are you?" Jonouchi asks with a little difficulty to the Harpie Lady duelist. The long blond hair duelist smirks as she responds: "If you're wondering how I'm doing about my nightmares or anything, then I'm perfect. For more questions, why not we duel for old time sake."

"A duel? You sure? I'm more powerful than before and can handle anything you blow at me." Jonouchi answers with his usual showoff tone. Yugi sweat drops once again as his best friend is acting so arrogant that its his most noticeable weakness right away.

"Sure I'm sure... and I need to find something about this duel too. We'll wager by Battle City 2's rules, 1 Locator Card and our rarest card. I'll ask again, you ready for this, Jonouchi-kun?" Mai ask again as she lift up her Duel Disk again. Jonouchi stare at her like he's unsure, but he smirks with a nod as she did the same. The two got serious as they walk to their positions to duel off.

"Oh yeah! This will be a very intense duel. Like our duels, right Asuka-kun?" Judai asks as he's grinning happily. Asuka nodded back as this felt like all the times she and Judai ever duel or dueled together. They were both excited about this. Manjoume felt even more jealous by this as he wanted to scream, until Fubuki appeared beside him.

"This will a fun duel to watch, right Jun?" He asked with a wink as Thunder Manjoume agreed seriously to not show his rage upon Judai. Yugi also was going to enjoyed this, but wished Ichigo was here. She would love to see one of the best female duelist out there to give her the courage to try Duel Monsters too.

"Duel System On! Duel Terminal Set! DUEL!" Both Jonouchi and Mai shouted as they drew their 5 cards. Their Duel Disk sent a signal to the Duel Terminal that connect to the Internet for all to see in the Live show of Duel TV!

**Duel Screen: Jonouchi: 4000LP vs. Mai: 4000LP**

"This is it Mai, our rematch. And by my count, we're tied up. So this duel will decided who's the best." Jonouchi says as he looks carefully on his hand.

"It is, isn't it. Let's both see how far we improved since last time, Jonouchi." Mai answers as he makes a quick look in her hand. Yugi knew this duel will be more than a simply one.

_Duel Screen: Turn 1_ Jonouchi: 4000LP H: 5 / **Mai**: 4000LP H: 5_

"Alright Jonouchi, ladies first. Draw." Mai says with a small smirk as she draws her card.

"I'm going to start this off with my favorite, Cyber Harpie Lady!" Mai announce as she summons her favorite card, the Cyber power-up Harpie Lady on her field. Jonouchi smiles as he hasn't seen a Harpie Lady since ever.

Cyber Harpie Lady Lvl 4 ATK: 1800 DEF: 1300

"I set two cards facedown. I end my turn." The Harpie Lady duelist said as she places two, facedown cards in a horizontal position on her field. Jonouchi was serious as he needs to find a way around this.

_Duel Screen: Turn 2_ **Jonouchi**: 4000LP H: 5 / Mai: 4000LP H: 3_

"Alright Mai, my move now!" Jonouchi declares as he draws. He looks on his hand with not so many good options to use.

"Okay... I summon Panther Warrior in Attack Mode!" The blond-headed duelist declares as he summons forth his purple warrior, humanoid panther on the field.

Panther Warrior Lvl 4 ATK: 2000 DEF: 1600

"Usually, I would try to attack, but I can't because Panther Warrior's effect doesn't allow it to attack unless I give up one monster on my side of the field. So I'll set two cards and end my turn!" Jonouchi explains his turn of plan as he places his own facedowns to end his turn.

_Duel Screen: Turn 3_ Jonouchi: 4000LP H: 3 / **Mai**: 4000LP H: 3_

"Not bad move, but I not good enough! My turn now!" Mai declares as she draws her card. She smirk as she has a combo ready to use.

"First I play my favorite spell, Harpie's Feather Duster! Now I destroy all of your Spell and Trap Cards." Mai says with a smirk as her Cyber Harpie Lady unleashes a powerful storm of wind which destroy all of Jonouchi's facedowns in one move. The blond-headed duelist took the wind storm as he had no defense to protect himself.

"I haven't seen that card either, but I still have my Panther Warrior who's stronger than any monster you summon!" Jonouchi says with a smirk as his monster is still on the field.

"Not for long. Now I summon **Harpie Lady 1** in Attack Mode!" Mai continues as she summons a new Harpie Lady on her side of the field. It look similar to Cyber Harpie Lady, but different too.

**Harpie Lady 1 Lvl 4 ATK: 1300 DEF: 1400**

"And this new Harpie has more than claws as she gives 300ATK extra to all WIND Attribute monsters as long as she's on the field." Mai announces as her two Harpies attacks increase by 300 points more. (Cyber Harpie Lady 1800ATK – 2100ATK, **Harpie Lady 1 1300ATK – 1600ATK**)

"This looks very bad, very." Jonouchi says nervously as he has no facedowns to protect his monster nor himself. Mai then said with a wink as her stronger Harpie came in for an attack: "Sorry Jonouchi-kun, but this will hurt more than I will. Cyber Harpie Lady, attack Panther Warrior with Cyber Slash!"

Her Harpie comes in and strikes Jonouchi's monster with one slash. It exploded as his Life Points decrease by only 100LP. Mai then said with another smirk as her other Harpie attacked: "Not done as I'll let my other Harpie Lady attack you directly."

Her second flying Harpie strike Jonouchi on the chest as he's pushed backwards to the ground. His Life Points further decrease to 2300LP. Yugi was impressed on Mai's combos, but he knew Jonouchi won't back down. Judai, however, wasn't paying attention of the moves as the duel was awesome right away.

"Not bad Mai, you drop my Life Points close to 2000. Now I have to get serious." Jonouchi says with a smile of joy as he jumps right back on his feet, ready to continue.

"You never give up, that's something I admire from you. I end my turn for now." Mai announces as she ends her move with that.

"Not so fast as now I can activate the effects of **Back-Slide Tip** when it was destroyed by you!" Jonouchi interrupts as a card appeared to show a man giving a 100 American Dollar to a waiter, but he really had another 100$ in his hand. Jonouchi continued on as he took out his deck, search through it and place a facedown card in his Spell and Trap Card zone: "With this card, I'm allow to go in my deck and place a new Spell or Trap Card in my field. However, I can't activate it until in my second Standby Phase from now."

"Not bad Jonouchi... really. You even had a trick under that sleeve to have another card just in case I use Harpie's Feather Duster. Not bad, but it will take more than that to beat me! I end my turn." Mai says with a twisty smile as she wraps her turn off.

_Duel Screen: Turn 4_ **Jonouchi**: 2300LP H: 3 / Mai: 4000LP H: 2_

"Alright Mai, time to turn the tables! Draw!" Jonouchi declares as he draws. He grins evilly as he just draw something that will turn the tides of battle in his favor.

"I first summon Hayabusa Knight, but he won't stick around. Now by sending him to the Graveyard, I can Special **The Fearless Champion, Raven** on the field!" Jonouchi announces with a smile as he sends his hawk-like humanoid warrior to summon forth a raven hair warrior with two giant swords on his back and a small, portable shield that's attach on his right gauntlet. Mai didn't like the looks of things while Judai is getting excited!

Hayabusa Knight Lvl 3 ATK: 1000 DEF: 700

**The Fearless Champion, Raven Lvl 7 ATK: 2400 DEF: 1600**

"And like your new Harpie, as long as Raven is on the field, all EARTH monsters gain 300ATK boost!" The blond-headed duelist said as his warrior gains 300ATK points more to 2700ATK. Yugi was very impressed on how well Jonouchi's move is, waiting for the chance to really strike.

"Go Raven! Strike Mai's **Harpie Lady 1** with Fearless Swing Slash!" Jonouchi commands as his warrior comes at the weaker Harpie as he draws out both swords for a quick slash, Just then, both Harpie form together to form a flaming giant sparrow as it blocks Raven's attack head on.

"You know you can't win as long as I use my trap, Harpie Lady Sparrow Formation! I can negate your attack and end your Battle Phase as long as I own two or more Harpie Ladies." Mai countered as she revealed another old card as her Harpie formed together to become a fiery sparrow that blocked Raven's attack.

"Darn, I can't believe you still have that card. So, I can be sure you have the others too. I guess I got nothing but to place a facedown. I'm done for now." Jonouchi says with a disappointed tone as he sets a facedown to wrap up his turn.

_Duel Screen: Turn 5_ Jonouchi: 2300LP H: 1 / **Mai**: 4000LP H: 2_

"_Jonouchi is a lot stronger... even though I'm in the lead. As much as I want to tell him my feelings... can I. I should... but he's too dumb to understand. Still, got to try something._" Mai says to herself as she stares right at the blond-headed duelist. Her eyes were fix to him more than usual. She says as she draws her card: "Alright, my draw now."

She drew to smirk again which worried Jonouchi. Yugi had a feeling that the Harpie Lady duelist has a new trick ready for him.

"I discard **Harpie Queen** to activate her effect to search my deck for a certain card. Now I play it, the Field Spell Card **Harpies' Hunting Ground**!" Mai declares as she tosses a card to then summon forth a large field with no escape or hiding places as the two Harpie Ladies were flying around Jonouchi which scared him.

"Now each Harpie Lady on my field gains 200ATK extra." She says as now her Harpies were stronger by 200ATK! (Cyber Harpie Lady 2100ATK – 2300ATK, **Harpie Lady 1 1600ATK - 1800ATK**)

"Now I play another new one, **Harpie's Gathering**!" Mai announces with a curly lip smirk as she reveals other her facedowns. It showed a Harpie Lady flying towards a flock of other Harpie Ladies as they join together to the skies of battle. Mai continues as a new Harpie Lady is summon with the other two bowing to her: "With this card, if I own 1 or more Harpie Lady, I can Special Summon other in my Graveyard to the field! I choice to summon the queen of the Harpies, **Harpie Queen**!"

**Harpie Queen Lvl 4 ATK: 1900 DEF: 1200**

Jonouchi got more worried and a little scared that not only there is a third Harpie on the field, but this one gets a power-up too thanks to **Harpie Lady 1's** effect and **Harpies' Hunting Ground too**! (**Harpie Queen 1900ATK – 2400ATK**)

"Thanks to **Harpies' Hunting Ground's** other effect, when I summon a Harpie Lady, I can destroy 1 Spell or Trap card on the field! I choice to destroy that facedown!" Mai orders as **Harpie Queen** unleashes a powerful whirlwind on Jonouchi's facedown from the right.

"Not so fast as I activate my facedown, **Insurance**! Now I can return the facedown you wanted to destroy and return it back to my hand!" Jonouchi shouts as Judai grins as he has that card too. Now he return the target facedown before it got destroyed by Mai's Field Spell.

"You avoid another combo... but..." Mai was saying as she uses her next card. She paused for a second as she looked at that card in despair as it brought horrible memories. Bad ones that could have killed Jonouchi or anyone, but now she accepts this card as her own. She says as she uses a spell which frightens the Red-Eyes duelist very much: "I'm going to use this. I play my Spell, Harpie Lady Phoenix Formation! Now with more than one Harpie Lady, I can use my spell to destroy your warrior and deal damage equal to its total ATK! Time to end this game for good!"

Her three Harpies formed together to create a large, wind power phoenix as it came down on Jonouchi's monster. Judai had wide eyes as did Asuka and Manjoume. Yugi was still calm as he watched what will Jonouchi do to stop that.

"I won't fall to that card again, not as long as I got a big move like special powers of **Dual Defender Kid, The Protector**! Now by discard it, I can protect one Warrior-Type monster from destruction. That means your spell won't harm me nor finish me with that Effect Damage combo." Jonouchi played with a smirk as he sent a card as a young warrior kid with a large shield appeared as he stopped the powerful wind phoenix. Mai was impressed. She should be as Jonouchi refuses to lose no matter who he is faces.

"I'm yet again impressed, Jonouchi. I set a facedown. If you're lucky to survive the next turn, well, I don't have to ask you. Turn end." Mai says as she sets a new facedown and ends her turn. Jonouchi sighs as he barely survives that move.

_Duel Screen: Turn 6_ **Jonouchi**: 2300LP H: 1 / Mai: 4000LP H: 0_

"Alright, my move now! Hopefully, this move will beat you." Jonouchi says as he draws his card. He looks carefully. He can't let Mai beat him. He has to get rid of her Harpies, one by one and avoid the effects of her Field Spell too.

"Battle, Fearless Warrior! This time strike **Harpie Queen**!" Jonouchi commands as his warriors charges right at the queen of the Harpies as fast as he can. However, Mai expected this.

"If you thought that's going to work, then you're wrong as I activate my second Harpie Lady Sparrow Formation!" The Harpie Lady duelist counters with her trap again as the three Harpies form a giant, fiery sparrow again to negate Raven's Fearless Swing Slash.

"Another one? Why another? I really hate that card." Jonouchi says angrily as the three Harpie Ladies return back in their own positions. Mai laughs a bit as she loves her poor idiot's expression.

"I got... nothing but to set a facedown. I'm done... for now maybe." The blond-headed duelist announces as he lays another facedown for defense. He looked very worry as his odds are slim, but he won't back down now.

_Duel Screen: Turn 7_ Jonouchi: 2300LP H: 1 / **Mai**: 4000LP H: 0_

"Hmm... my draw." Mai says as she draws her card. She immediately says as she activates the card she draw: "I play **Pot of Greed** to draw two cards!"

She drew two more cards as she smiles upon them. She then put her attention on Jonouchi as she said as she summons a new card: "Get ready Jonouchi-kun, because this card will be unlike anything you seen so far. I summon to the field, the Baby State of the mighty Harpie's Pet Dragon, I call upon **Harpie's Pet Baby Dragon**!"

As she announces, a small and young version of Harpie's Pet Dragon appeared on the field as she unleashed a power wind, fiery small whirlwind. Harpie Queen grab on her chain as the dragon roars a powerful burst. Jonouchi was caught off guard, but he couldn't let that stop him.

**Harpie's Pet Baby Dragon Lvl 4 ATK: 1200 DEF: 600**

"My new dragon has multiple effects by the number of Harpie Ladies that are in play. With one, you can't select another Harpie expect my dragon. When there's two, it original ATK and DEF are double plus 300ATK extra thanks to **Harpie Lady 1**." Mai explains her new dragon's powers as it ATK and DEF double up and was in front of all Harpie Ladies. (**Harpie's Pet Baby Dragon 1200ATK – 2400ATK – 2700ATK, 600DEF – 1200DEF**)

"And the third effect is active when I have three Harpie Ladies. I can now destroy one card once per turn and I choice your **Fearless Champion, Raven**!" Mai commands as her dragon unleashes a small, fast fireball attack right at Jonouchi's only defense.

"_Not good, if Jonouchi loses Raven, then this duel is over._" Yugi says to himself in worry as this could be the end. Both Judai and Asuka were watching very carefully in worry in hopes the blond-headed duelist gets out of that mess. Jonouchi smirks as he still has a few tricks under his sleeve.

"I still have plenty of tricks to avoid this like my Quick-Play Spell Card, **A Warrior's Unbroken Spirit**! Now I can negate your Pet Baby Dragon's destructive effect when you target a Warrior-Type monster!" Jonouchi shouts as he reveals his facedown that shows Command Knight withstanding a Raigeki blast. Raven pulls out both his large swords as he blocks the powerful fireball as it dissolves into nothing.

"That's what I call a incredible counter Jonouchi. I see you still have plenty of combos to avoid my attacks. I lay another facedown." Mai says with a impressive, calm look in her face as she sets another card. Jonouchi grins as he responds: "Thanks Mai, I have improve so much that I can handle anything."

"I can... see that." She responds, but not as much confidence unlike before. Jonouchi notice that as he ask in surprise: "You alright? I didn't mean to show off my mad skills that quick.

Judai, Asuka and Manjoume sigh on that as they doubt that. Mai then got serious as she stared at him. Jonouchi blink in surprise on what's going on.

"Jonouchi... another reason why I wanted to duel you... was because I need to know if I have... how I can say this? Umm... Feelings for you, and not friendship ones." She says as best as she could. The blond-headed duelist looked at her like he didn't understand that. Everyone else had wide eyes of shock as both Yugi and Judai had open mouth, anime fashion, faces.

"Umm... feelings? Like, I'm an idiot?" He asks which drop everyone on the floor. Mai then shouted at the idiot: "No you blond moron. I... I... L-L-L... love... y... you. There, I love you. That wasn't hard."

"What? What? WHAT? WHAT THE F***?" Jonouchi starts off calmly until he explodes like rocket fire. Everyone had open jaw mouths again as to what they just heard.

"Oh geez, what is all you can say. Here's a hint, I had feelings all those times you were being a nice guy and even try to save me from myself. I own you everything... and this is the only way I can. I'm a hard girl Jonouchi, understand that." Mai explained as the blond-headed duelist was still too shock to even say a word.

"Umm... Jonouchi, you alright buddy?" Yugi ask his good friend in hopes he's still in there. Jonouchi started to move as he pinch himself. He then slowly turned to Yugi with the same shocking look.

"Yug... I have a problem and I need advice. Can you help me?" He asks as he starts to sweat and blush. Yugi then got worried and nervous as he responded: "I could... but I'm not good at it, remember. I guess the only one who could have help you... would be Ichigo-kun."

"Oh... GOD DAMN! Where's Momomiya when you need her!" Jonouchi shouts as loud as he could in hopes this was just a weird dream... but it wasn't. He couldn't believe Mai just said she loves him and Ichigo wasn't there for help... or makes thing worse. How will Jonouchi avoid this. Let's see how he'll get away from this one after the pause.

* * *

_**Commercial Break: (This I got from the Bakugan Battle Brawlers series which I do not own!)**_

_**Jonouchi: I got to win this duel. I will to prove to Mai how strong I have gotten!**_

_**Mai: I know you're strong, but are you against me? We have to see... and if I... you know. **_

* * *

**Elsewhere... back at the Hidden Leaf of Konoha, training spot:**

"_**RASENGAN**_!" The knuckle-headed ninja, Naruto Uzumaki, shouted as he came at the Mew Heroine, Mew Ichigo, with his signature Ninjutsu on his right palm. The Cat Girl Mew Mew quickly jumps by somersaulting backwards. Naruto's _**Rasengan**_ hits the ground as it explodes in a powerful wind storm as it left a crater in its place.

"Nice try Naruto-san, but it'll take more than that to beat me down." Mew Ichigo says proudly as Naruto jumps up from the hole. He says as he lands with a big grin: "Hehe, nice one Ichigo-san. I almost had you, but I guess your improved speed was just too good for me. Nice one!

"Don't worry about it Naruto, your _**Rasengan**_ could have beaten me very badly. That just means you're still a lot stronger than me." The Mew Mew said with a small smile. Naruto chuckles a little as he places both arms behind his neck.

"Alright guys, take a small break." Kakashi Hatake said as he and Captain Yamato were watching from afar. Both students nodded as they lay back. The Mew Heroine transform back as normal Ichigo Momomiya as she looks up at the sky. There were scratches and some bruises on her arms, legs and even some on her face as she was exhausted.

Her training wasn't easy or simply as she can now return home by the afternoon. Kakashi told her she did enough and can now train on her own, close to home without worrying about her normal life. She needed a break and she wanted to return back to everyone, including Erika, Yugi and Masaya. Naruto's Shadow Clone should have been acting to be the red-hair heroine, but wasn't doing so well as she doesn't know it. As she began to close her eyes for a moment, she heard something or someone's voice as she opened them up.

"_Hmm... was that Jonouchi? Couldn't be. I wonder how that idiot is doing without me? Must be paradise for him, except Yugi-kun, or Erika-chan, or Judai-san, or my Masaya-kun. I hope everyone is okay._" She says to herself as she rest her eyes for a while.

**Back at Domino... back at the duel between Jonouchi vs Mai:**

"WHY? If it wasn't because that girl is crazy today I would have brought her with me, but NO! She went nuts and useless too help!" Jonouchi shouts again as he starts to panic around. Everyone were too stunned to even help the idiot, even Mai. She regrets now saying that right now and maybe later.

"Relax Jonouchi!" Yugi finally spoke as he had a upset face and tone. Jonouchi finally stops freaking out as he looks at his best friend with surprising eyes. Yugi breathes in and out by how annoying that was, but he understands that this is hard for his good friend.

"Listen Jonouchi, as much as you want to freak out and lose it, you can't right now or at this time. We both know you also have feelings for Mai after everything you two went through and the only way to admit this is by continuing this duel. Only then will you have your solution." The tri-color hero says calmly and serious to him. Everyone was quiet and almost impressed by Yugi's word, especially Judai.

"I guess you're right. Thanks Yug, I needed that." The blond-headed duelist answers softly as the tri-color hero nods. He slap himself off as he stares at Mai. She was still looking at Yugi as she couldn't believe how much that young, little nice guy would change into a serious, yet still happy young man.

"Alright Mai, let's get started again!" Jonouchi declares to the Harpie Lady duelist who quickly nods. Now this duel was more than a rematch, it was a decision that must be made!

_Duel Screen: Turn 8_ **Jonouchi**: 2300LP H: 1 / Mai: 4000LP H: 0_

"Time for a counterattack! Draw!" Jonouchi shouts as he draws his top card. He tries to think wisely on what he should do... but he doesn't have anything good yet, so its going to be a head on attack.

"Alright. Go Raven, strike **Harpie's Pet Baby Dragon**!" Jonouchi commands as his warrior charges now at Mai's another new card. Mai was prepared for this as she reveals another old card of the past.

"I reveal my trap card, Mirror Wall! Now I cut your monster's attack in half!" Mai says with a small smirk as a invisible mirror wall appear around her field that cut Jonouchi's Champion's attack in half to 1350ATK. Her new Baby Pet Dragon counter the weaken warrior's slash with a powerful fire ball as it destroys Jonouchi's monster. His Life Points decrease by 1050LP as he knees down.

"Ouch. That was messed up, but I'm not out yet! I activate **Fearless Champion, Raven's** effect by removing Hayabusa Knight. Now I can summon him back tot he field!" Jonouchi says as he gets up and removes his weaker Warrior-Type to summon back his powerful warrior. His monster's ATK rise right back at 2700ATK because of it's effect.

**The Fearless Champion, Raven Lvl 7 ATK: 2400 DEF: 1600**

"I can't attack unless I want my monster to lose its attack power, so I'll pass and set another facedown! I end my turn." Jonouchi says as he couldn't do anything this round either.

_Duel Screen: Turn 9_ Jonouchi: 1250LP H: 1 / **Mai**: 4000LP H: 0_

"I guess it's my turn again, and your last too." Mai says with a smirk as she draws. She has the advantage now, so all she has to do is to wrap this up.

"I activate my Pet Baby Dragon's effect to destroy your Fearless Champion again!" Mai orders as her young Pet Baby Dragon unleashed another powerful fireball blast. This time, Jonouchi's strong warrior was destroyed as he had no defense to protect himself.

"Time for the end game! Go Harpie's Pet Baby Dragon, attack with Mini Saint Fire Gaia!" Mai commands as her dragon unleashes another fireball that goes right at Jonouchi. It looked bad as Judai was jumping around very nervous by this outcome.

"I don't think so when I'm borrowing Yugi's famous combo with Mirror Force as my own. Say hello to mines, **Radiant Mirror Force**! Now when my opponent declares an attack with three or more monsters, I can destroy all of your monsters in one blast!" Jonouchi shouts as he reveals his new facedown as a giant, round barrier appear around him. The new shield stopped and deflected Pet Baby Dragon's attack as it grew bigger. The new fiery blast hits all of Mai's monsters as they were all wipe off!

"Take that huh. I pull an incredible combo that smash your Harpies. Now I have a chance to fight back!" Jonouchi says with his big smirk as he pull a awesome win. Yugi was impressed that he decided to use that card in his deck. Judai, Asuka and Manjoume were also amazed by this turn around.

"Amazing combo Jonouchi-kun, I never thought that would happen. I guess I place a facedown. Turn End." Mai says with a small smile as she ends her round. Now Jonouchi has a chance to win turn this around.

_Duel Screen: Turn 10_ **Jonouchi**: 1250LP H: 1 / Mai: 4000LP H: 0_

"Time for a real move, my turn now!" Jonouchi declares as he draws his card. He smirk as this could be a turn around now.

"I'll go on by playing my own Pot of Greed to draw two cards." He says as he draws two more cards. He had a bigger smirk as he drew a powerful move to use.

"I first use this new one, **Instant Fusion**! Now by paying 1000LP, I can Special Summon 1 Level 1-5 Fusion Monster in my Extra Deck to the field! And I choice..." The blond-headed duelist starts saying as he uses a new card to search and summon 1 of his Fusion Monster.

"And I go with Giltia the D. Knight!" Jonouchi shouted as he lost 1000LP, but in exchange, Special Summon his purple clothing, green armor knight appeared with his large spear sword on both his hands. Yugi and Mai smile as they haven't seen that one in a very long time.

Giltia the D. Knight Lvl 5 ATK: 1850 DEF: 1500

"I follow up with a real fusion, Polymerization! Now I fuse both Giltia with Gearfried the Iron Knight to Fusion Summon... **Gilti-Gearfried the Magical Steel Knight**!" Jonouchi orders as he fuses both his two warriors as they become a new warrior with both Gearfried and Giltia forms together.

**Gilti-Gearfried the Magical Steel Knight- Lvl 7 ATK: 2700 DEF: 1600**

"How about this old favorite of the past... well, you haven't seen it and I only used it once, but it was still awesome!" Jonouchi says with a grin as he's questioning his summon. Mai nods as she didn't want to cause more problems with him.

"Because I can't take the chance with a new monster thanks to Mirror Wall, I'll end my turn with that." He announces as he ends his turn with that. If he attacked, then Mirror Wall would cut Gilti-Gearfried attack power by half. Then it would be weaken if Mai summon another Harpie, so he couldn't take the chance.

_Duel Screen: Turn 11_ Jonouchi: 250LP H: 0 / **Mai**: 4000LP H: 0_

"Hmm... my draw now." Mai says as she draws softly. She stares at her card as she smirk.

"Time for a Harpie's nightmare, Jonouchi. I reveal my trap, **Hysteric Party**! Now by discarding this card away, I can Special Summon as many Harpie Lady monsters in my graveyard onto the field. Say hello to my girlfriends!" Mai announces as she sends her new card away to summon forth all the Harpie Ladies that Jonouchi destroyed. He sighs as he choice a wise move to not attack.

Cyber Harpie Lady Lvl 4 ATK: 1800 DEF: 1300

**Harpie Lady 1 Lvl 4 ATK: 1300 DEF: 1400**

**Harpie Queen Lvl 4 ATK: 1900 DEF: 1200**

Mai's three Harpies gain 300ATK extra thanks to **Harpie Lady 1's **effect and 200ATK from the Field Spell. She then continued saying as the spirit of another Harpie Lady, but this one had dark purple hair as had a dark robes to protect her identity: "Thanks to the effect of **Harpie's Watcher**, I can draw two cards when I have 1 or more ''Harpie Lady'' monsters on my field."

She then drew her two cards as she was continuing to smirk. Jonouchi got worried by this as he felt a bad omen about those cards. The Harpie Lady duelist says as she plays a new card that show all the Harpie Ladies in a circle formation as they call upon something to the sky with a flame ring on top them: "I play this new Spell, **Flying Vengeance Summon of Harpie's Pet**. I can activate this card when I own 3 ''Harpie Lady'' monsters on my field. I can automatic Special Summon Harpie's Pet Dragon from your Deck, Hand or Graveyard right now!"

Then a large flame ring appear on top of all the Harpies as their Pet Dragon appeared through it like a portal as it roars and gains even more power thanks to the number of Harpie Ladies by 300ATK plus 300ATK extra by **Harpie Lady 1's **effect which brings it all the way to 3200ATK!

Harpie's Pet Dragon Lvl 7 ATK: 2000 DEF: 2500

"Because of my spell's effect, I cannot conduit my Battle Phase this turn. However, I gain a new Spell Card from my deck." Mai continues explaining the other effects of her spell. Now she selected and choice her Spell as she looked very glad.

"Now I'm going to use that same spell. I activate the Equip Spell card **Snatch Steal**! Now by equipping this card, I can take control of a monster on yours and I choice your **Gilti-Gearfried the Magical Steel Knight**!" The long blond female duelist commands as her spell tries to control Jonouchi's only monster. Yugi got worry but yet calm as he thinks this could be very bad. Judai and the rest were the same too.

"Hehehe. Ha. I got you Mai. Now my knight's effect activates when he's ever equipped. Now that card self-explodes and I can destroy another card too! I choice your Mirror Wall to get rid of your powerful trap!" Jonouchi counters as he activates the effects of his Fusion warrior knight as it destroys the Harpie Lady duelist's Equip Spell Card and her powerful continuous trap.

"Amazing, Jonouchi set up Mai with a powerful counter. Now he has a chance to get rid of one of those Harpies and maybe win this duel too!" Judai says with an astonished smirk as he's still enjoy this. Asuka had to agree with that move.

"Jonouchi... you never stop amazing me even for a second. I have nothing left to use this move other than set this last card and I'm done. In my next turn, I will win unless you prove me wrong of course." Mai announces as she lays one more facedown to wrap her turn up.

_Duel Screen: Turn 12_ **Jonouchi**: 250LP H: 0 / Mai: 4000LP H: 0_

"Alright... here goes for the marbles! My last turn... maybe, and I'm going to win it!" Jonouchi says with a serious face as he looks on top of his deck. He says to himself as he says calmly: "_Alright Heart of the Cards, show me some love if I want to tell Mai what I truly feel about her._"

He breathes calmly as he shouts as he draws: "It's... MY DRAW!"

He smiles as he draws his card, like a fate of his luck that will show his path. He says as he plays a very risky card to win: "Here goes Mai as I play Roll of Fate! Now depending on the roll of the die, I can draw by the number of I get from it."

Then a die appeared from the holographic card as it started to spin around to decide where it will land. Everyone watch carefully on what will he draw as it started to stop. Both Jonouchi and Mai looked carefully as this could be it. It finally stops as it stops at 4.

"YES! Now I can draw 4 cards and send 4 from the top of my deck too!" The blond-headed duelist says as he draws his cards and discards from his deck too. He was smiling as he was about to go all past on the Harpie Lady duelist.

"This might not be the exact way I summon this next card... but it's worth it! I play another Polymerization! Now I fuse Baby Dragon with Time Wizard to summon your worse nightmare! I Fusion Summon Thousand Dragon!" Jonouchi shouts as he fuses his two small monsters as they become as the old, powerful dragon evolution of Baby Dragon.

Thousand Dragon Lvl 7 ATK: 2400 DEF: 2000

"I didn't expect that, but I was hoping for it! I reveal my Counter Trap Card, **Canceled Fusion**! When you Fusion Summon a Fusion Monster, I can return that card and another Fusion Monster on your side of the field back to your Extra Deck." Mai says as she reveals another new card that showed Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon being cut into three separate Blue-Eyes White Dragons. Then the card shot a powerful wave which sent both Thousand Dragon and **Gilti-Gearfried the Magical Steel Knight **back to Jonouchi's Extra Deck. This surprised the blond-headed duelist very much as he lost a lot more than he thought.

"Next by the other effects of my Counter Trap Card, you can now Special Summon 1 Fusion Material Monster for each Fusion Monster that I return back. However, the Special Summoned monsters' effects are negated so choice wisely." Mai continued saying as Jonouchi was still calm, even though he lost two powerful monsters.

"Alright, I summon both Baby Dragon and Gearfried the Iron Knight in Attack Mode!" Jonouchi declares as he summons forth his two weaker monsters on the field. Yugi was still calm, but still surprised by that card's power. It destroyed Jonouchi's last hope... or did it?

Baby Dragon Lvl 3 ATK: 1200 DEF: 700

Gearfried the Iron Knight Lvl 4 ATK: 1800 DEF: 1600

"Sorry about this Jonouchi-kun, I guess we won't see how far our feelings will be." Mai starts saying with a disappointing look and tone. She knew Jonouchi won't admit anything unless she tries her best against him... but that wasn't good enough.

"Gotcha, Mai. Don't think I'm done yet because now I remove Baby Dragon to Special Summon the super metal dragon, **Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon**!" Jonouchi answers with a smile as he removes his weak dragon to summon forth his new Red-Eyes that he won from Dinosaur Ryuzaki. This new dragon roars with mighty fury as it shook Mai very much.

**Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon Lvl 10 ATK: 2800 DEF: 2400**

"How you like this guy. And I still have his special effect which let's me summon a new dragon from my Hand or Graveyard. And lucky that Roll of Fate sent a my ace away. I Special Summon Red-Eyes Black Dragon!" Jonouchi declares as his new Red-Eyes uses its powers to summon forth the mighty Red-Eyes Black Dragon on the field! This surprise Mai so much that she smiled because of it.

Red-Eyes Black Dragon Lvl 7 ATK: 2400 DEF: 2000

"You still got guts to really change this duel around Jonouchi, but I can still win this in my next turn." Mai says with confidence as she won't let this combo beat her. Jonouchi nods as he won't hold back either.

"Time for battle! Go Gearfried, attack **Harpie Lady 1**with Metal Forearm Thrust!" Jonouchi commands as his knight swings his arm-attached blade right through the weakest Harpie Lady which destroys it. However, Gearfried was also destroy as he was damage by a quick claw slash. Now her WIND monster loses their power-up. (Cyber Harpie Lady 2300ATK – 2000ATK, **Harpie Queen 2400ATK – 2100ATK**, Harpie's Pet Dragon 3200ATK – 2600ATK)

"Go Darkness Metal Dragon, attack **Harpie Queen **with Jonouchi's Darkness Metal Flare Blast!" Jonouchi continues on as he orders his dragon to fire a powerful, mega fireball wave blast as it destroys the queen of the Harpie Ladies. Mai finally suffers really damage as her Life Points drop only by 700LP. But now Pet Dragon lost another 300ATK points.

"Here comes Red-Eyes! Attack Harpie's Pet Dragon with Dark Flame Pulse!" Jonouchi continues on as his ace dragon fires its famous fire blast as it burns Mai's own dragon to the ground. It was destroyed as her Life Points drop again by 100LP which left 3200LP.

"Sigh! Luck me, but I was hoping to win with just one combo. I guess I end my turn with that." Jonouchi says as he ends his turn. Yugi and the rest were amazed by how well Jonouchi pulled an impossible counterattack that fast and powerful. Mai was the most impressed as this is not even over.

_Duel Screen: Turn 13_ Jonouchi: 250LP H: 0 / **Mai**: 3200LP H: 0_

She didn't said anything as she draws her card. She was surprise to be Monster Reborn... but it was too late to win with just that. If she bring back Harpie's Pet Dragon, then her dragon's ATK wouldn't even crush neither Red-Eyes dragons. She knew that, she was beaten.

"Well... Jonouchi, I guess I got nothing this round. I set one card and I end my turn with that." She says with a small smile as she lays a facedown.

_Duel Screen: Turn 14_ **Jonouchi**: 250LP H: 0 / Mai: 3200LP H: 0_

"Alright, here goes!" Jonouchi says as he draws his next card. He draw another monster card, which means he can win.

"I summon the Blue Flame Swordsman on the field!" Jonouchi announces as the blue armor and sword version of the Flame Swordsman appeared on his side. Mai smile as she remember that card and now he's back to end this duel.

Blue Flame Swordsman Lvl 4 ATK: 1800 DEF: 1600

"Now I use my swordsman's effect to transfer all of his attack to the original Red-Eyes Black Dragon!" Jonouchi order as his blue warrior transfer all of his attack to Red-Eyes as it went up to 4400ATK! Judai had a wide open to believe so much attack for just doing that.

"Go Darkness Metal Dragon, attack Mai's last Harpie Lady!" Jonouchi commands as his dragon fires a powerful dark fireball as it destroys the last Harpie Lady. Mai's Life Points drop to 2400LP. She says as she cleans her face from the blast: "Not... what's the point. I knew you would win, and I'm happy for once. I am, because you're not a demonic weirdo. Thank you, Jonouchi.

"Mai... I want to tell you that I do think you're great, awesome really. The best duelist I have ever dueled against, my first actually. We been through so much... and I want to say Yugi has a point, I do care about you more than a friend and this is the only way I can respond." Jonouchi starts saying as he looks deeply to her. Manjoume was getting nervous as this is love between two special people, something he wants with Asuka if she ever accepts.

The Red-Eyes duelist look at Red-Eyes as they both nod seriously. Jonouchi commands his last attack as Red-Eyes unleashes its strongest attack. "This is my respond! Go Red-Eyes, strike Mai directly with Inferno Fire Blast!"

The powerful signature attack this Mai as she smiles that she lost. Everything went fast as her Life Points drop to 0, ending the duel in Jonouchi's win!

**Duel Screen: Winner... Jonouchi: 250LP vs. Mai: 0LP**

Their Duel Dish shut down as both duelists weren't looking at each other in the eye. Yugi knew something like this would happen after what Mai said to Jonouchi and vice verse. Judai was clueless with a weird expression that Asuka sighed on.

"Well... I guess I won. That was a very close one Mai, in fact, it was too close as either one of us would have won. Thanks for the duel." Jonouchi says with his usual nice guy face and thumbs up. Mai didn't said a word as she walks to him. He looked a little off as did everyone. Then the most imaginable thing happen... without any warning, Mai kisses Jonouchi!

Everyone froze in where they stood. Judai and Manjoume had freaked out, anime fashion, opened jaw faces as Asuka placed her hand over her mouth as she blushed. Yugi also had a wide, jaw opened, anime expression as Yami looked at it with wide eyes and an open mouth. Both Yin and Yang Dragon blushed a bit as they both thought that humans are too weird.

"_What the hell is going on? Mai, just kissed me? God... now I really wished that Momomiya was here for advice. That bimbo could give me a good advice._" Jonouchi says in thought as his whole face was red like a tomato. Mai steps back as she smiles to him with her blushing, red cheeks. This is the first time she has ever done that with feeling and passion. Both Judai and Asuka look very happy by this as Manjoume notice this with a jealous expression.

"WHAT THE HELL!" A familiar voice shouted as everyone turned. It was Honda, with both an exhausted and freak out expression as Anzu and Shizuka were there with blush faces. Jonouchi had a wide mouth of shocked as he couldn't believe they saw him... at that moment!

"Way a good Onii-san! I knew you would win over Kujaku-Onee-chan!" Shizuka spoke up with a smile to see her big brother found love. Jonouchi continues to blush as he tries to look the other way.

"Well... that was new. I think I got my solution after all. Thanks Jonouchi... and take this card." Mai said as she gave Jonouchi a Cyber Harpie Lady from her deck and 1 Locator Card too. He looked in shock that she would give him that.

"Mai... you're sure about this? This is like your favorite card? And this isn't your rarest card either?" Jonouchi says with a confuse expression as he look at the card that he receive.

"Well... this is present you must keep and use. Like a piece of me will be with you. I want to date you... but I want to see how far we can be in a relationship because you're an idiot. Besides... I need to talk to someone else too. After I know who I love the most, you'll be the first I tell you." Mai said with calm and serious expression as Jonouchi had to agree. There was one other person Mai loves... but he won't lose to that biker jerk. Then she said with her usual, lying tone with giggles: "And I don't plan to give up on the tournament. I'm going to win it, so that's why I can't give you Harpie's Feather Duster. I guess what I'm trying to say... I'll see you in the finals."

"Hehe, I should have guess that part. Alright, I'll see you there then. But if I fall in love before you do, then I won't regret a thing." Jonouchi says as he lift up his hand to her. She responds as she grabs his hand: "A challenge huh? Then I accept and I will win that too. Just don't get marry before I do."

"You're on Mai. Let's find out if we end up together in the future!" Jonouchi says with a smirk as both shake on it. This... just got weirder for everyone as they saw those two kissing, and now they're betting if they'll end up together someday?

"Okay... this is now the second weirdest thing to happen, other than Ichigo-san acting all crazy that is." Anzu said as she was next to Yugi. He nods on that, but he couldn't help but not to be happy. He never expected those two would admit their feelings like that and now are betting for their future.

"_I guess that's one of the paths of love. I wonder... if I'll have the courage to tell Ichigo that and she might say it back. But I can't, it's just a thought. I really hope those two end up together._" Yugi says to himself in thought with a smile as this day must went great... and it hasn't even started

And another duel was won by Jonouchi, but a future love too! Now with 4 Locator Cards, all he needs is 3 more! How will our heroes survive the next duel and will the blond-headed duelist keep Mai's promise to see her again and to maybe find love too for their bet? Odd right? And this is nothing! Find that and more in the next episode. For now...

**To be continued… **

**(ENDING 2: The Afternoon of that Day (Ano Hi no Gogo in it's Japanese name) by Masami Okui from Yu-Gi-Oh! DM)**

**Here are the new cards that were use in this duel:**

**New Cards: _=Real Card *=Fake Card that I made up or a friend of mines in Fan Fiction**

* * *

**Jonouchi's new cards:**

***Back-Slide Tip- Type: Normal Trap Card**

Effect: Activate this card's effect at the end of the End Phase during the turn this card was destroyed with another facedown Spell or Trap card. Select one Spell or Trap Card in your Deck and place it in your Spell and Trap Card Zone. This card cannot be reveal or activated until your 2th Standby Phase.

***The Fearless Champion, Raven- Lvl 7, ATK: 2400, DEF: 1600, ATT: EARTH, Type: Warrior/Effect**

**(Special thanks to Lightlord92 for this idea!)**

Effect: You can Special Summon this card by Tributing a Warrior-Type monster you control on the field. Increase the ATK of all EARTH Attribute monsters by 300 points. If this card is Destroyed by Battle, you can remove from play one Warrior-Type Monster in your Graveyard to Special Summon this card back to the field.

**_Insurance- Type: Normal Trap Card**

Effect: Return 1 facedown Spell or Trap Card on the field to its owner's hand. If this card is returned from the field to your hand, gain 500 Life Points.

***Dual Defender Kid, The Protector- Lvl 3, ATK: 300, DEF: 1700, ATT: EARTH, Type: Warrior/Effect**

Effect: This card's effect only activates during the opponent's turn and when a opponent's card's effect targets 1 Warrior-Type monster on your field. By discarding this card, you can negate that card's effect and destroy it.

***A Warrior's Unbroken Spirit- Type: Quick-Play Spell Card**

Effect: Activate this card when 1 of your Face-up Warrior-Type monsters are be targeted by battle or by a card's effect. Negate the attack or the card effect and protect the monster from destruction until the End Phase.

**_Radiant Mirror Force- Type: Normal Trap Card**

Effect: Activate only when your opponent declares an attack while they control 3 or more Attack Position monsters. Destroy all Attack Position monsters your opponent controls.

**_Instant Fusion- Type: Normal Spell Card**

Effect: Pay 1000 Life Points; Special Summon 1 Level 5 or lower Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck. (This Special Summon is treated as a Fusion Summon). The Fusion Monster Special Summoned by this effect cannot attack, and is destroyed during the End Phase. Only 1 "Instant Fusion" can be activated per turn.

**_Gilti-Gearfried the Magical Steel Knight- Lvl 7, ATK: 2700, DEF: 1600, ATT: HMM... EARTH, Type: Warrior/Fusion/Effect**

**(Because there isn't much information on this card which was born in Yu-Gi-Oh! R manga, the only thing I could do is recreate it into something awesome for Jonouchi to use, with a reasonable effects. Any one of you would do it too. Anyway, please enjoy it and I had to add an effect. After all, we don't know what this monster could do so let's have fun!)**

**Effect: "Giltia the D. Knight" + "Gearfried the Iron Knight"**

This card can only be Fusion Summon with the correct, Fusion Material Monsters. When this card is equipped, immediately destroy the Equip card. If the Equip card is destroy, you are allow to destroy one card on the field.

* * *

**Mai's new cards:**

**_Harpie Lady 1- Lvl 4, ATK: 1300, DEF: 1400, ATT: WIND, Type: Winged-Beast/Effect**

Effect: This card's name is always treated as "Harpie Lady". All WIND monsters gain 300 ATK.

**_Harpie Queen- Lvl 4, ATK: 1900, DEF: 1200, ATT: WIND, Type: Winged-Beast/Effect**

Effect: You can discard this card to the Graveyard to add 1 "Harpies' Hunting Ground" from your Deck to your hand. This card's name is treated as "Harpie Lady" while it is on the field or in the Graveyard.

**_Harpies' Hunting Ground- Type: Field Spell Card**

Effect: When "Harpie Lady" or "Harpie Lady Sisters" is Normal Summoned or Special Summoned, destroy 1 Spell or Trap Card on the field. All face-up Winged Beast-Type monsters gain 200 ATK and DEF.

***Harpie's Gathering- Type: Quick-Play Spell Card**

Effect: You can Special Summon 1 ''Harpie Lady'' from your Graveyard or Hand on the field when you own 1 or more ''Harpie Lady'' monsters.

**_Pot of Greed- Type: Normal Spell Card**

Effect: Draw Two Cards.

**_Harpie's Pet Baby Dragon- Lvl 4, ATK: 1200, DEF: 600, ATT: WIND, Type: Dragon/Effect**

Effect: This card gains effects based on the number of "Harpie" monsters you control (other than "Harpie's Pet Baby Dragon" and "Harpie's Brother").

● 1+: Your opponent cannot select "Harpie" monsters you control as attack targets (except "Harpie's Pet Baby Dragon" and "Harpie's Brother").

● 2+: Double the original ATK and DEF of this card.

● 3+: Once per turn, you can destroy 1 card your opponent controls.

Note: Mirror Wall is in its Anime Version effect. It's classic of course.

**_Hysteric Party- Type: Continuous Trap Card**

Effect: Discard 1 card from your hand. Special Summon as many "Harpie Lady" cards as possible from your Graveyard. When this card is removed from the field, destroy all the monsters that were Special Summoned by this card's effect.

***Harpie's Watcher- Lvl 3, ATK: 1600, DEF: 1300, ATT: WIND, Type: Winged-Beast/Effect**

Effect: Activate this card's effect when this card is discarded by the effects of another card. By removing this card, Draw Two cards when you have 1 or more ''Harpie Lady'' monsters on your field. This card's name is treated as "Harpie Lady" while it is on the field.

***Flying Vengeance Summon of Harpie's Pet- Type: Normal Spell Card**

Effect: Activate when you have 3 ''Harpie Lady'' monsters on your field. Special Summon 1 ''Harpie's Pet Dragon'' from your Deck, Hand or Graveyard and Special Summon it. You cannot conduit your Battle Phase this turn. By removing 1 ''Harpie's Pet Baby Dragon'' when the Special Summon is successful, add 1 Spell Card in your Deck to your Hand.

**_Snatch Steal- Type: Equip Spell Card**

Effect: Take control of a monster on your opponent's side of the field that is equipped with this card. Increase your opponent's Life Points by 1000 points during each of their Standby Phases.

***Canceled Fusion- Type: Counter Trap Card**

Effect: Activate when your opponent Fusion Summons a Fusion Monster. Return it and any other Fusion Monster back to your Extra Deck. Next your opponent must Special Summon 1 Fusion Material Monster for each Fusion Monster return on his/her field. The Special Summoned monsters' effects are negated.

* * *

Thank you for another great episode. I thank those who are helping me get this story notice and enjoy it. For those who love it, please review my story and give me your opinions or thoughts to it. The next episode... Judai's turn to Get his Game On again... but against the weirdest pair of brothers he hasn't faced... yet until the future. And not only that, but our favorite Blue-Eyes duelist has appeared to be stuck in that duel the Paradox Brothers too. Will both Judai and Kaiba work together to duel one of the best Tag Team duelist in the world other than Yugi and Jonouchi? Find out here as Yugi, Jonouchi, Judai, Danny, Para, Dox and Kaiba tells Today's Preview:

Yugi: Is it just me, or did DragonKnight15 pull a odd preview this time around?

Jonouchi: But at least that Ichigo isn't here to ruin it.

Judai: You really need to stop saying those things to Ichigo-san or she will murder you.

Danny: Or worse if you ask me.

Jonouchi: Doesn't matter, as I shut down my phone for the rest of the day. Try calling me now, Momomiya!

Judai: Okay? Let's find me a pair of duelist to give them my all.

?: If that's what you seek.

?: Then that's what you get.

Both Yugi and Jonouchi sweat dropped as it was both Para and Dox who said that, the Paradox Brothers.

Judai: Hey, its those Paradox Brothers that me and Sho dueled in Duel Academia and beat them. I might as well swing them for what's not yet to come. Yo, duel me you two!

Para: Sadly you are not the one we want.

Dox: We deserve both the greatest Tag Team Duelist, Yugi and Jonouchi.

Yugi: Look guys, we would love too, but this is Judai's turn.

Jonouchi: Yeah, duel me and Judai and we'll show a ride off your mind.

Kaiba: The hell I'll let you handle these fools, I'll duel them myself.

Yugi: Kaiba-kun? Why are you here?

Kaiba: That's DragonKnight15's fault. He loves it if I hang out with you idiots. I have no choice because of my contract, so let's hurry this up.

Danny: So... you and Judai will duel together?

Kaiba: Yes... what? I didn't ask to duel with the likes of...

Judai: YAHOO! I get to duel with Kaiba-san, one of the best, second to Yugi-san of course. I really want to duel now!

Para and Dox: Very well.

Kaiba: WHAT? I just said I won't agreed to...

Judai: Too late as I will say the title of the next episode, point! Next time in Yugioh! Dragon Knight Reborn: The Weirdest Match Up with Legend and Slacker! Judai and Kaiba vs Para and Dox, the Wrath of Blue-Eyes Neos Combination Strike! Duel Stand By!

Kaiba: If I knew this would turn out to be a Tag Duel... I would have stay back at KaibaCrop.

Jonouchi: Damn! I wanted another go. I guess I have no choice but to cheer Judai and even Rich Boy to win!

Yugi: Right on! Enjoy the a new combination unlike any other. For Ichigo's sake, please remember to read, enjoy and review! Until we see each other again in a crazy battle of Guardians, E-Hero and Blue-Eyes power!

Danny: Don't miss it Duel Fans! Until next time!


	38. 37: Judai and Kaiba, Bad Combination!

Attention all FANS! I know this is like the first time I would ever write a message to you all on top of the title and everything else, but this isn't about me nor you... this is about the future of the Internet! FIGHT AGAINST PROTECT-IP AND SOPA (Stop Online Piracy Act)!

This act will make sure to censor all pose YouTube, Facebook and Twitter web videos, this includes all of the Abridged Series... but also Wikipedia, Deviant Art, and even YouTube. Guess what too? This act is almost there to be official! And what's next... I'll tell you what... the rest of the Internet which might be taken down, including possibly Fan Fiction! This world... will forever be ruin like how Paradox try to do in the Yugioh 10 Year Movie! And then we all will suffer without our great Internet! Not to mention you Justin Bieber fans that this great, young singer might go to jail too for putting up his first songs that started his career in the web. This also goes for everyone who pose a video like TeamFourStar or any Abridged Creator. It would be the start of the end of the freaking world!

We must stop this outrage and protect everything we love about the net against this act! The only way is to stop this with the petition. Go to this site for more info or on the net:

http : / fightforthefuture .org /pipa/

or another better site:

http: / fightforthefuture. org /colbert-sopa/

For the Future we all love... WE WILL STOP THIS MADNESS! Sign now and fight for everything we all love about, and one of them is the Internet! I requirement all who read this to paste this to your next story's update on the top and let others to know. If you can't, then spread it around to all of yours friends and fight against this evil with our combine power! Nothing is impossible without teamwork! Congress, we will stop you! This is where... we will protect what we care about! SIGN IN FOR THE FUTURE OF THE INTERNET! Thank you... back to DKR!

* * *

Yu-Gi-Oh! : Dragon Knight Reborn!

_**Created by: DragonKnight15**_

**Disclaimer: This story is a copyright from me. I also may have used other plots from other authors. Almost all characters, objects, names, places, powers, moves, events, plots and weapons are not original worked. They were already made from other manga, anime and cartoon stories. They are also already copyrights that I do not own. This story is an anime story. P.S. This story is also a crossover of other anime/cartoon stories like Naruto Shippuden, Bleach, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Sonic X plus other Sonic video game plots and characters, Danny Phantom, FullMetal Alchemist, Sailor Moon, Pokémon and others more. Others like Doctor Who at the moment, later on. Later on this volume, I am using Erika Aoyama and Mew Erika from Redwallfan2000 from Fan as one of the other characters in this anime story. Ichigo Momomiya has also the name of "Tokadul" and she is 17 years old than 13 like in the anime. As Mew Ichigo, all of her Mew Mew attacks not only harm, effect or destroy a Chimera Anima, but anything or anyone. Even a hollow, a Dark Lord and a Chaos Lord. This is not also a copy of either any "Dragon knight" or "Dragon Knights" stories, but it's weird that I never heard of them until now. It is my idea, even if the names of it are weird. Some characters will have, sometimes, a short written name. Like for example, Dark Leader Dragon= Dark LD, Ichigo Momomiya= Ichigo M. and so on. Most names are in their Japanese or English versions. If you don't get it, look at in the Internet. Note: Most Duel Monster card names will be in their English names. Also, most cards effects are change into their anime version. Also note that most techniques/jutsus from Naruto will be in it's English form and others in it's Japanese forms.**

Hello Readers, this is episode 37 of the main arc of this volume, The Endless Fights: A new tournament, the ghost ruling, the snake of the shadows and the battles against all Darkness! Hope you love it! Have fun! And remember to review! **P.S. I do not own them all or any of them except this crossover story, so I wrote the band's or artist's name that wrote that song which I do not own again.**

**Yo guys! I have good, unexpected news. Please enjoy Volume 1 because there are 10 Episodes(chapters), minus this one, left to end this Volume for the next, awesome one most of you all are expecting! I would have plans to add more scenes with the Aliens, even now... but there's more for Volume 2 and you'll see even more of them later on in another Volume, promise! **

**Also... sorry I didn't choice to keep the two brother Tag Team duelists in their proper Japanese names. I forgot and I didn't want to change it either. I figure this was best, sorry if I did made a error. What can you do, I've watch the whole Yugioh Series in Dubbed. Plus, I decided to use both their decks from the Anime and from Tag Force 1 too. I have little work to use, so that's all I got. Any-who, back to the show!**

* * *

**Here's the intro: The Earth... is a great place where humanity and all other creatures live and learn to evolve little by little, but this great world has Darkness in it too. Evil beings who wish to conquer this world and everyone. **

**Only one being stood against them to show everyone the power of light and hope, but this great mythical dragon wasn't able to stop them. He gave his powers and hope to a human that was known by his name, the Dragon Knight! **

**Before this hero also met his end, he gave the legendary Dragon Sword and his hopes and dreams to the next knight, his youngest son who is destined to become a legend by the sides of his comrades and his love. This hero... is the Hero of Light, the Last Dragon Knight of Light!**

* * *

**(OPENING 2: S H U F F L E by Masami Okui from Yu-Gi-Oh! DM) **

**Volume 1: Episode 37: The Weirdest Match Up with Legend and Slacker! Judai and Kaiba vs Para and Dox, the Wrath of Blue-Eyes Neos Combination Strike!**

**In the previous episode of DKR:**

_Battle City 2 finally reset back as Yugi and everyone got ready to win all of their Locator Cards. After learning what Fake Ichigo, Naruto's Shadow Clone, is doing, Yugi decided to speak with him... but later on._

_Anyway, Jonouchi had worser problems as he met back with Mai Kujaku. After a few twists, both old friends dueled again to see how much they have improved. It was a powerful rematch as both Jonouchi and Mai try their best to beat the other, as she slowly explains that she has feelings for the blond-headed idiot. Jonouchi freaked out, a lot, but thanks to Yugi's help, he was able to pulled himself together as he continued the duel. With all they had, it was Jonouchi who won the duel and a kiss too!_

_Really! He did it, but Mai needed to be sure as they made up a bet if they can date others before they decided to be together. With things said and done, both Jonouchi and Mai have grown a stronger bond! Elsewhere, Ichigo slowly returns back home later on, so expected something awesome! What will happen now?_

**And now the conclusion... an hour later since the end of the last episode:**

After what has happen, Yugi and company continue on to find a new duelist. Asuka decided to check on something while both Manjoume and Fubuki follow her. Anzu, Honda and Shizuka went somewhere else to check on something too. It was now only Yugi, Jonouchi and Judai as they saw a bench in Domino Park.

"Well guys, I'm bored now. I need to find a new opponent to own and a good reason why too." Jonouchi says as he tries to relax, but couldn't as many times he moves. It was getting annoying, very much as they can't stop this madness. He finally sighs as he stands up and stretch his arms and legs.

"I think he lost it Yugi-san." Judai said as he raise an eyebrow to him. Yugi shook his head as he responds: "That's Jonouchi's way to relax. He needs to calm down and then get back on the horse again."

"Okay... I guess I should do it too." The Osiris Hero decides as he too went for a stretch. Yugi sighs as he tries to relax a bit. Just then Danny arrives as he sees his two weird friends doing Yoga in his opinion.

"Hey Yugi-san, everyone... what's up?" He asks with a calm, surprising expression as he's still staring at them. Yugi says in surprise himself: "Danny? I haven't seen you in a while. Glad you decide to check out the tournament."

"Yeah. I was helping with my parents and trying to gather up information on you-know-who." The American teen said as the tri-color hero nodded. He knew who he was talking about and that was Vlad Master. He went missing again ever since that battle he and Danny had with him. He knew it was Dark Leader Dragon's doing to save him... but he's worry on why hasn't he made his move yet.

"Alright... but let's not get concern with them yet. For now, there's a tournament to win." Yugi suggested with a small smile. Danny agree as it's not a good idea to worry about the enemy. He then said with a curious expression: "Umm... Yugi, I know this is weird... but what's with Ichigo? She's... how to say, a little crazy from all the rumors I'm hearing recently."

"I should have figure as much. I can say something happen during last week that's a little difficult to explain. I'll tell you later." The Dragon Knight said to the Ghost Boy as he raise an eyebrow. He figure whatever happen, must have been danger or something.

"Okay guys, fellas, amigos, let's find me a sucker to beat down with my mad skills to victory!" Jonouchi declares as he runs off. Yugi, Judai and Danny watched him in shock with sweat drops as they decided to go after him. Yugi catch up to his best friend by a block as both Danny and Judai reach them by 3 more blocks.

As they continue walking, they heard a huge explosion. Figuring it could be a duel... or in Yugi, Judai and Danny's opinions could have been an attack. All four boys ran towards the explosion as fast as they could. They arrive as it was just a duel, a very hard one for both Jim and O'Brien, knee down, as they lost as both their Ace Monsters, Fossil Dragon Skullgios and Volcanic Doomfire fell in defeat as they were destroyed. Judai got concern and angry as he ran to them.

"Guys! What the heck just happen?" Judai asked his two friends. Jim was the first to say as Shirley started to fuzz around: "Well... me and Austin fought these pair of weird fellas to a Tag Duel... and we got own."

"Really? That's just odd for you two to lose?" Judai said with a questionable looked in his face. O'Brien had to nod as it was true. He says as all three were up on their feet: "Sadly it was very true. We were defeated by a weird pair of twins with crazy rhymes of riddles and their monsters were weirder too."

"Wait, wait, wait. You said twins, with bad rhymes and odd looking too. Were they bald with kanji marks on their foreheads and worn also the same clothes as the other but they have two different colors like orange and green?" Jonouchi asks both as Yugi and Judai had a feeling who the so-called detective is talking about.

"Oh yeah. They had all that. Do you know them?" Jim answers as Jonouchi had a disappointed expression. He then said as he and everyone turn behind them: "Oh yeah... and they're still here."

"That you are right Katsuya Jonouchi. We have a score to settle" A very familiar voice spoke in front of Jonouchi. Then another voice beside the other said to Yugi: "And we won't want to forget Yugi Mutou as well. Our battle is fair from being over."

"Oh boy, the Paradox Brothers. Who knew I would see them again since Duel Academia... but I still will because I haven't met them yet. Time travel really hurts my head." Judai said with a small headache as he pointed it was the weird Paradox Brothers, Para and Dox, orange and green, weirdo and weirdo in their crazy pose.

"Oh great, these two again that I didn't want to see in this tournament. Listen guys, we already own you once in Duelist Kingdom and we could have in the World Tag Duel Tournament too if you didn't chicken out." Jonouchi said with an annoying look which made the twin brothers become upset.

"For the last time, we didn't ''chicken'' out. My brother was sick so we couldn't duel you two. But now..." Para was saying as he and Dox jumped up. Then the two enter in battle as it stun Jonouchi and everyone else. Dox continues saying as the two jump backwards to land beside each other: "We are ready for that match we always wanted, to redeem our names as the greatest Tag Dueling Team to have ever existed."

"_Yeah... until me and Sho send you two backing again._" Judai says in thought as Yubel and Daitokuji-sensei had to agree. Even Winged Kuriboh was with his partner. Danny was very confused to what's going on that he didn't even want to say a word.

"If you guys want a rematch... fine with me! Me and Yug will own your butts again." Jonouchi declares as he holds up his Duel Disk to the two weird brothers. They both smirked as this is what they wanted, until Judai stepped in.

"Hold on Jonouchi-san, I'm in a mood to duel these two like... well... you might guess. My point is let me handle these guys!" Judai says as he hold up his own Duel Disk to the twin brothers. Jonouchi was a little surprised that his new friend wanted to duel them, yet again he loves and enjoys dueling. He then responds with small smile as he nudge his shoulders and hands: "Well... sure, handle these guys."

"I'm with Jonouchi too. Judai can handle this on his own better." Yugi agrees as with a serious nod. Both Jim and O'Brien knew Judai better, so it was obvious that they agree too.

"What do you think we are, playmates." Dox says angrily at this outrage. Para says calmly to this: "That is correct. We will not duel some kid like you."

"Oh come on guys. I already... I mean I can handle you two because I dueled Yugi-san before and lost, but almost won too. I can handle you two, if I have a partner." Judai says with a confidant expression, but that quickly turn into a questionable one. He then looked around as he didn't have one.

"Okay... what if you guys duel me if I have Yugi-san, Jonouchi-san or at best Kaiba-san as my partner." The Osiris Hero ask the twin brothers. Both look at the other as they turn back to Judai and nod. Then Jonouchi said with a smirk: "OH! OH! Come on Judai, pick me again. I want to smash this weirdos to the..."

He was cut off as someone kick him down to the ground. It was Seto Kaiba with his usual look as he walks next to Judai. He said with a serious look: "Like I'll let some loser like Jonouchi to duel those losers too."

"Kaiba-kun? What are you doing here?" Yugi asks with a surprise look to see his rival here. Kaiba would never appear out of nowhere for these type of reasons. Danny was now more confuse more than ever as Jonouchi got up with a angry face of rage.

"I came because I was bored and I needed a challenge. Besides, dueling this pair of twins that you beaten would prove how powerful I have gotten." Kaiba says as he start at the brothers. However, that wasn't the only thing. He wants to keep a close eye to Yugi if he wants to learn about Dark Leader Dragon. If he's correct, the more tries to get close or possibly draw the attention of that dragon might give him his answers.

"Sweet! I always wanted to be pair up with the Second Best Greatest Duelist in this whole world. This is going to be awesome!" Judai says with a cheerful tone of joy. Kaiba didn't like that look or this kid. He might have been good to interest him with his deck and his winning streak. Even more that he push Yugi in that either one could have won.

"Alright, but I won't help you even if you beg me. I will win this duel with my own strength and no one else's." The CEO of KaibaCrop said serious to Judai. He just looked at him with a odd, ''no idea'' expression to what he just said.

"Now that you have Kaiba, we can defeat him and have a greater chance to enter the finals." Both Paradox Brothers said in union. Kaiba simply chuckle a little by that which confuse them.

"Oh... we'll see about that. Get ready to feel my power as the greatest duelist in this world!" Kaiba announces with his prideful words. Judai nods a little as he gets serious too. Then a small silence happened as the Tag Duel was about to start.

"Duel System On! Duel Terminal Set! DUEL!" All four duelists shouted as they draw their 5 cards as the Duel Time Box turn on at 8000LP. Their Duel Disk sent a signal to the Duel Terminal that connect to the Internet for all to see in the Live show of Duel TV!

**Duel Screen: Judai & Kaiba: 8000LP vs. Para & Dox: 8000LP**

"Only the best has the right to start this duel. And because I was forced to duel with this kid, I GO FIRST!" Kaiba declares as to the Paradox Brothers and Judai that he will go first. They all agreed in sweat drops.

_Duel Screen: Turn 1_ Judai____H: 5____& __**Kaiba**__ H: 5 : 8000LP / Para H: 5 & Dox H: 5 : 8000LP_

"Like I said... Only the best start this off, and that's me! Draw." Kaiba declares as he draws first. Judai didn't mind as both Paradox Brothers didn't like this idea.

"I first summon Spear Dragon in attack mode!" Kaiba says as he summons his long, mouth, piercing blow dragon on the field.

Spear Dragon Lvl 4 ATK: 1900 DEF: 0

"I set two cards. My turn is over and hurry up, I have no time on losers." Kaiba said with his usual tone as he places two facedowns in a horizontal position. Yugi watched carefully on what his rival's combo is this time around.

_Duel Screen: Turn 2_ JudaiH: 5& Kaiba H: 3 : 8000LP / **Para** H: 5 & Dox H: 5 : 8000LP_

"Not bad Mr. Kaiba, but you will not win a duel you don't have a chance at winning. Draw." Para said calmly as he drew his card. He made a slight smirk as he commenced with his turn.

"I first play the spell Foolish Burial! Now I sent this monster away at the moment." Para said as he search through his deck and sent the selected card to the Graveyard. Yugi smiled something funny as those two brothers always have a combination ready and set.

"I set one monster facedown and end my turn with one more facedown card." Para continues as he sets a monster and a facedown card behind it.

"Only the best shall win..." Para starts saying as he does his weird dance with Dox. Kaiba couldn't help but almost lose it by that as Judai just smile at this weird act.

"And the losers will fail before the best." Dox continues as he and his older brother stand in their weird position in front of their opponents. Kaiba was about to lose it and now regretted to ever accept this ridicules duel.

_Duel Screen: Turn 3_ **Judai **H: 5& Kaiba H: 3 : 8000LP / Para H: 4 & Dox H: 5 : 8000LP_

"Cool guys, but not good enough. My draw now!" Judai says with a smirk as he draws. He smirks as he already have a powerful combo ready to use.

"I'll start off by playing Polymerization to fuse both E-Hero Necroshade and E-Hero Sparkman to not become Darkbright but something powerful! Fusion Summon! Come forth hero of the shadows, E-Hero Escuridão!" Judai cries with a smirk as he fuses both heroes to form into a dark humanoid, demonic-like being with sharp claws and blade like arm and wings that it look like the shadow of someone, but is still hero.

E-Hero Escuridão Lvl 8 ATK: 2500 DEF: 2000

"My new hero gains 100ATK for every monster in my Graveyard. Time for a boost up!" Judai explains as his new hero gains 100ATK more right up to 2700ATK.

"Battle! Go Escuridão, take down that facedown!" Judai orders as his hero disappears out of nowhere. He then appeared behind Para's facedown monster as it slashed it in half revealing a priest being destroyed in half.

"You have reveal my Arsenal Summoner and when he's flip summon, I can gain Gate Guardian from my Deck to my Hand." Para says with a smirk as he search through his deck and choice his monster as he present it to all. Yugi, Jonouchi and Judai were serious as they know what that monster is capable of doing. Kaiba wasn't worry at all as he continue to have a calm pose.

"Alright then, I'll just stop you two from summoning that thing! I lay down a facedown. I end my turn with that." Judai says as he sets a facedown Spell or Trap behind his hero. He had to be ready to defeat all three of those guardians before the brothers summon their ultimate monster. However, Judai couldn't help but enjoy this duel as its exciting.

_Duel Screen: Turn 4_ JudaiH: 2& Kaiba H: 3 : 8000LP / Para H: 5 & **Dox** H: 5 : 8000LP_

"You seem to be enjoying this, but it is foolish as you two will fall. My turn now." Dox spoke calmly as he starts his own move. He had a small smile as he has a combo ready.

"I play my own Polymerization to fuse both Giga-Tech Wolf and Cannon Soldier to Fusion Summon Labyrinth Tank in Attack Mode!" Dox declares as he fuses both a mechanical wolf and a humanoid cannon as they form into a giant blue, tank with yellow eyes and a giant red drill with mini red drills on the front.

Labyrinth Tank Lvl 7 ATK: 2400 DEF: 2400

"I might not be able to destroy your hero, but I can destroy Kaiba's Spear Dragon! Attack!" Dox commands as his mighty tank charges towards Kaiba's one dragon.

"Like I'll let that happen! Trap card..." Judai was saying until he was pushed aside. It was Kaiba as he interrupted the Osiris Hero: "Step aside as this is my attack and my counter. Trap Card open, Negate Attack! Now I block your useless attack!

Kaiba was able to negate the attack from Labyrinth Tank as it returned back to its original position. Judai rub his head as he look at the Blue-Eyes duelist with an upsetting stare. He got up and then said to him: "What was that? I had a card that could help us so your trap could have been better use by a full on assault. Gate Guardian is powerful, but those weird three guardians are worser."

"Don't care and don't need your advice or help. I only had the choice to work with Yugi. You nor puppy-mouth aren't worthy to duel beside me." The CEO of KaibaCorp spoke harassed on both Judai and even Jonouchi who got red of rage. The former slacker of Duel Academia just ignore that as he concentrate back to the duel. He knows better to not argue with a Elite Duelist like Kaiba, but he'll do that when he learns the hard way like Manjoume does.

"If you two are done, then I'll continue on with my turn as I summon Kaiser Sea Horse in Defense Mode." Dox continue saying in his turn as he summons one of Kaiba's monsters which he didn't like.

Kaiser Sea Horse Lvl 4 ATK: 1700 DEF: 1650

"And next I set a two facedowns. Turn end... for now." The youngest Paradox Brother said as he places his own facedowns of protection. Judai knew it could be a big plan to quickly summon the three element guardians, so he and Kaiba needed to stop that.

_Duel Screen: Turn 5_ JudaiH: 2& **Kaiba** H: 3 : 8000LP / Para H: 5 & Dox H: 0 : 8000LP_

"Enough of this. I will end this as fast as I can! My draw now!" Kaiba announces as he draws his card. He look carefully in his hand.

"Hey Kaiba-san, why not borrow my hero's strength to really give these guys something to worry." Judai suggested to the Blue-Eyes duelist with a smirk. Yugi had to agree with him, but Kaiba isn't the type to work with just anyone.

"Oh sure, no problem... NO! I don't need your help or advice, I will win with my own power! I tribute Spear Dragon to Tribute Summon Kaiser Glider!" Kaiba shouts angrily as he sends his weaker dragon to summon his large, golden floating jet-like dragon on the field as it roars its might.

Kaiser Glider Lvl 6 ATK: 2400 DEF: 2200

"Battle! Go my mighty golden dragon, strike right through that oversize tank with Blazing Inferno!" Kaiba commands as is dragon charges right at Dox's Labyrinth Tank as its whole body engulfs in flames. The Paradox Brothers weren't worry as they were smirking by this monster as it will destroy itself in the end.

"Smiling at my monster's destruction too huh? Well let me tell you two something. My dragon's effect allows it that it cannot be destroyed by a monster that has the same ATK as it does. So, say good-bye!" Kaiba explains his monster's ability as now the two twin brothers were shocked. Kaiser Glider attack right through the deathly tank as it survives from destruction while the whole tank explodes in flames.

"How's that? Bow before the might of my power! I set one card. My turn ends." Kaiba declares as he lays a facedown with a his usual evil grin of overwhelming power. Jonouchi hated that look so much that it actually burn him up!

_Duel Screen: Turn 6_ JudaiH: 2& Kaiba H: 2 : 8000LP / **Para** H: 5 & Dox H: 0 : 8000LP_

"You think by just destroying my brother's tank would stop us. Then prepare to witness why we're the Paradox Brothers for a good reason!" Para announces to Kaiba with a serious expression as he draws.

"I play **Pot of Greed** to draw two more cards." Para says as he draws two more card thanks to his spell. He made a half smirk by what he just drew will change the duel in their favor.

"I'll start by summoning Jirai Gumo in Attack Mode." He continues as he summons a giant, and big ass ugly spider. Kaiba was threatened by the sight of that thing not one minute.

Jirai Gumo Lvl 4 ATK: 2200 DEF: 100

"Next I double my summon with **Double Summon**! Now I can Normal Summon again!" The older Paradox continues with another new card. Judai had a feeling that something big is going to happen now.

"Now I use Tribute Doll Spell Card. I give up Jirai Gumo now to Special Summon the Water Element Guardian, Suijin to the field!" Para declared as his giant bug was surrounded by water as a new monster took his place. A giant water creature that took the shaped of the bottom part of a humanoid body, the waist and legs. Judai was very corrected as there's now one piece before summoning Gate Guardian

Suijin Lvl 7 ATK: 2500 DEF: 2400

"I'm not done as I tribute Kaiser Sea Horse and use his effect to count him for a double tribute for a summon of a LIGHT Attribute monster. I call upon the Guardian of Lightning, Sanga of the Thunder!" Para continues even further as he Tribute Summons the strongest guardian piece to the field. Now there's two before completely the summon.

Sanga of the Thunder Lvl 7 ATK: 2600 DEF: 2200

"I can't attack Kaiser Glider if I want to lose our chance to summon Gate Guardian, so we'll let this go. However, I will continue even higher by using my Continuous Spell Card, **Eclipse of the Shadows**! I remove the Gate Guardian that is in my hand from play until my Brother's Stand-By Phase so he can add it to his hand." Para says with a small smile as he plays another new one. This one showed the moon being over shadow by another moon but dark as the Earth was covered by it too. Yugi didn't like where this is leading because now the two brothers might be able to summon their powerful monster in their next turn.

"My turn is over. Hope you two can fine a way to win." Para said very overconfident as Dox stood beside him with the same expression.

_Duel Screen: Turn 7_ **Judai **H: 2& Kaiba H: 2 : 8000LP / Para H: 0 & Dox H: 0 : 8000LP_

"Don't worry about that, me and Kaiba-san still have plenty of skills left! Besides, I was getting bored not having a challenge, so let's keep going with my draw!" Judai says with a smile of hope and joy as he draws. Yugi sighs as his biggest fan of them all will not give up even by this outcome.

"_I can't do much with those two Guardian's special abilities. If I attack with Escuridão... then my hero's attack points will go right down to zero and be wipe out. Man, I wish I have Dark Neos on the field right now._" Judai thought to himself as he planned for his next move. He didn't have a good hand, yet though, but he needed something to get rid of one of the Guardians.

"Hey Kaiba-san, I know this is a little dumb, but can I borrow your dragon? I know about its special effect, a little, so I might as well use it. Please?" Judai asks polity to the Blue-Eyes duelist with a bow headed, begging pose. Kaiba just stared at him in a serious look like he should say something, and so he did.

"No. Hell no. Forget it. Leave it. Don't even use it. It's my dragon, no one else's. Go find your own move without me." Kaiba said with a calm tone as Judai lower his head in sadness. Now he has to do things a little hard more for both.

"Fine! I guess I can't do much this round except lay down a facedown. My turn ends, sadly." Judai said with a disappointed expression which almost made him cry as he sets another facedown. Yugi didn't like where this duel is heading out that now he has to say something.

"Kaiba-kun, you can't just refuse or even land Judai-kun a helping hand. He needs your help in THIS Tag Duel. You know, like we have... when you need it." The tri-color duelist told his rival with an honest expression.

"Hn. Why should I? I can't stand working together with a duelist like him. I work with Elite, not wimps." Kaiba responds with his usual, insulting tone. Yugi roll over his eyes for how stubborn Kaiba is while Jonouchi hold up his fist at the rich CEO. Even Judai had to agree, just how Manjoume would act.

_Duel Screen: Turn 8_ JudaiH: 2& Kaiba H: 2 : 8000LP / Para H: 0 & **Dox** H: 0 : 8000LP_

"If you two are quite done, its my move now." Dox said with a small grin as he drew his next card.

"Now thanks to my Brother's **Eclipse of the Shadows**, I add Gate Guardian to my hand." He explains as he adds the powerful guardian to his hand.

"I next play my own **Pot of Greed **too!" Dox further continues as he draws two more cards. He had a smile as he has all that he has everything ready.

"Trap Card open, **Split Image Summon**! With this card, I can now Special Summon one Level 4 or below monster from my Hand or Deck to the field. And I choseDefense Wall!" The youngest Paradox Brother summons forth his defensive monster on his side, but it seem different as both ATK and DEF were swapped.

Defense Wall Lvl 4 ATK: 0 DEF: 2100

"Because of my trap's effect, the chosen monster is set in Defense Position and its ATK and DEF were swapped, but it won't stay for long. I play my Tribute Doll to scarifies Defense Wall to Special Summon forth Kazejin!" Dox says with a evil smile as he summons forth the last guardian, the Element Guardian of Wind to the field. Judai now was excited more than ever.

Kazejin Lvl 7 ATK: 2400 DEF: 2200

"And now you will the might as we all the guardians for your doom!" Para announces as he jumps up and fights his brother in a weird spar. Both brothers send each other weird kicks and punches as both block the others' attacks.

"Now you will the wrath of the all powerful guardian! We tribute Sanga, Suijin and Kazejin in order to Special Summon Gate Guardian!" Dox continues as all three Elemental fuse together to become one, the ultimate Guardian. Judai couldn't help but smile

Gate Guardian Lvl 11 ATK: 3750 DEF: 3400

"Great, they summon it. Way a go Kaiba! You sure screw Judai over." Jonouchi yell at the Blue-Eyes duelist. Kaiba simply ignore that as he didn't care.

"Now I can draw one card yet again thanks to my brother's **Eclipse of the Shadows** again." Dox explains as he draws one more card.

"Battle! Attack Gate Guardian, destroy E-Hero Escuridão with Wicked Lord Shockwave!" Dox commands as the mighty powerful three body form guardian unleashes a water, wind and lightning blast at Judai's hero.

"Not so fast baldy! I activate my trap Hero's Barrier! Now I negate your attack!" Judai counters with his facedown as a barrier protect his dark being E-Hero from the energy blast. Judai sighed of relief as Kaiba wasn't impressed.

"_Good job Judai-kun, but if you Kaiba-kun can't work together, this luck won't last. The Paradox Brothers do have a title being the former 1# best Tag Team duelists. I know you fought them before, but Kaiba isn't someone to be partners with just anyone. I hope you find a way out of this._" Yugi says to himself in thought with a serious expression. Both Paradox Brothers were still calm even thought their attack didn't connect. Then Para pulls his wide collar up which Dox notice. He nods as Yugi and Jonouchi notice that as well as Jim and O'Brien.

"They're doing that again. They use this signal to tell the other about their facedowns. This could be bad." O'Brien said as he and Jim remembered that from their duel with them.

"Do not think this over. Now I will borrow my brother's card as well. I reveal the trap, **Labyrinth Maze**!" Dox says as he reveals his brother's facedown that showed a labyrinth ten times large and wider than Labyrinth Wall. Next, more like hundreds of walls pop out from the ground around all of them. They were holograms, but they still felt real as they were in a giant labyrinth.

"What the hell is this place! What kind of normal card does this?" Jonouchi asks with a angry voice as he kick the wall. It didn't help as he pass through it and fell on his side like an idiot. Yugi, Jim and even O'Brien just stared with sweat drops as the Dragon Knight thought that Ichigo would have been laughing at that.

"Oh this card is more than just a maze. It's actually a monster itself with the power to redirect an attack or a card's effect to it. Now your chances to win are worser against a Trap Monster that possess 3500DEF!" Dox explains to all about his and his brother's new defense.

**Labyrinth Maze Lvl 5 ATK: 0 DEF: 3500**

"Oh great, now there's this giant wall taking my path of victory. Way a go fool." Kaiba says with an annoying look towards Judai. He gave him a questionable look on what he did wrong. He was the only one who fought the two, also trying to convince him to help him, but nothing. From what Judai did learned from Duel Academia, Kaiba has been the Number 1 Most Stubborn Duelist in history and still is.

"Now I'll use this new card for an even more defense, **Non-Returning Trip**! With this card, all monsters on both sides cannot be return back to our Hand or Graveyard by a card's effect. That means Kaiser Glider's special effect will not save you now!" Dox declares as he uses another new card that shows a ticket that says ''One-Way'' as a group of weak monsters were going to a plane to some unknown place. Kaiba didn't show any expressions of frustration while Judai was getting a little serious by this situation.

"_Great. Now we have to take down big old guardian the hard way. But... can we? We could if Kaiba-san works with me, but is it still possible to win as a team?_" The Osiris Hero thought to himself as this duel is getting more intense. Even Yugi was thinking the same thing; can they win as a team?

* * *

_**Commercial Break: (This I got from the Bakugan Battle Brawlers series which I do not own!)**_

_**Para and Dox: You have no hope to win, surrender to Gate Guardian.**_

_**Judai: Like no way! Me and Kaiba-san will kick that over size guardian to king-and-kong!**_

* * *

The duel continues as both Judai and Kaiba are in a hard spot with Gate Guardian on the field. Danny still didn't get what's going on.

_Duel Screen: Turn 9_ JudaiH: 2& **Kaiba** H: 2 : 8000LP / Para H: 0 & Dox H: 0 : 8000LP_

"It's time I show you two losers why I'm the best of you all! My turn now!" Kaiba declares in power as he draws his card. He smirks as he thinks to himself: "_Excellent, the first step to win this duel is ready. Time to blow those two bald twins' minds out of here._"

"It's time I show you two who you're dealing with! I first play a one of a kind card, my own card! I summon forth The Ally of Justice, **Kaibaman**!" Kaiba declares proudly as he summons forth a monster that quickly jump up to the sky. He lands as its reveal to be a man who's wearing similar clothes to Kaiba, having long brown hair and wearing a helmet that greatly resembles Blue-Eyes White Dragon. Jonouchi very got annoyed by this new monster and its name as both Yugi and Danny were staring at it. Judai wasn't surprise as he has faced this card and the spirit too. This brought good memories when Kaibaman try to help him with his doubts with the Shadow Duels.

**Kaibaman Lvl 3 ATK: 200 DEF: 700**

"Do you actually think that weak monster of yourself will do any threat to us." Para said with a smirking grin at the Blue-Eyes duelist. Kaiba simply ignore it as he stared down at another card in his head. He had other dreams of creating this card for some odd reason, and he was right which was odd for him.

"Next I double my chances by summoning a card I wish I wouldn't summon or create. However, to win, I guess I have to trust it. I call upon the guardian of Blue-Eyes White Dragon! I Special Summon **Kisara, Lady of White Dragons**!" Kaiba continues on as he summons forth another new monster. This was a young women with pale white skin, long light blue-white hair, and bright blue eyes as she was wearing a long light blue robe like Blue-Eyes White Dragon's skin. She smiles a little as she looks back at her master that both Yugi and Judai notice.

**Kisara, Lady of the White Dragons Lvl 3 ATK: 200 DEF: 400**

"That's... very new? Kaiba just summon two weak monsters. I wonder what move Rich Boy has?" Jonouchi asks with a curious expression. This was also something Jim and O'Brien were wondering. Both Yugi and Judai waited patiently to see what moved Kaiba still has.

"Next I play the spell of your-soon-to-be-defeat! Rise up, the Blue-Eyes ritual, **White Dragon Lord Summoning**!" Kaiba declares as he plays another new card that shows both Kaibaman and Kisara plus a army of dragons behind them as they rise to the sky as they commence a ritual that started to form a Blue-Eyes White Dragon from lightning itself in the dark sky. Like the card design, the sky turned dark for a moment as lightning began to strike to the ground.

"This new spells allows me to scarifies Kaibaman, Kisara and my Kaiser Glider from the field to summon all three Blue-Eyes White Dragons from my Deck to the field! Rise, my mighty beasts!" Kaiba declares as lightning comes down from the sky which summons forth all three of his white dragons of lightning to his side as they clear up the sky.

Blue-Eyes White Dragon (X3) Lvl 8 ATK: 3000 DEF: 2500

"So that's Kaiba-kun real play. Not bad. He summon forth all three of his dragons without any problem, but they're useless to defeat Gate Guardian at this time." Yugi spoke as he observed both sides. Even though Kaiba has his three aces, they're no match against the power guardian or the powerful labyrinth defense.

"It seems you two are luck for this round... however, my next turn will be different. I end my turn with that." Kaiba announces as he finishes his turn without an extra defense. This surprise everyone, even Judai. Yugi was still calm as he knew Kaiba couldn't do much except to summon his dragon... but will this work.

_Duel Screen: Turn 10_ JudaiH: 2& Kaiba H: 0 : 8000LP / **Para** H: 0 & Dox H: 0 : 8000LP_

"Foolish Kaiba, you shouldn't have left your field wide open for your crushing defeat. My draw now" Para says as he draws and insults the rich CEO again which didn't bother him at all.

"Very well then. Then I'll go on by using my special Equip Spell card, **Great Punishment**! And with it, when Gate Guardian destroys a monster, it deals inflict damage equal to your destroyed monster's ATK plus 1000 extra!" Para says with a small grin as he equals his and his brother's powerful guardian with a giant staff-like blade that shows the three elements of Wind, Water and Lightning.

"Battle. Go the mighty Gate Guardian, destroy one of Kaiba's Blue-Eyes with Wicked Lord Shockwave!" The older Paradox Brother commands as their mighty guardian unleashes its trio elemental burst right at Kaiba's Blue-Eyes from the middle. However, Kaiba expected this move as he half smirked at it.

"Looks who's the fool now. Counter Trap Card open, **White Lightning Reflection**! With this new card combine with Blue-Eyes, it negates your attack and lets me draw a card. Too bad but no reward for you." Kaiba commands as he reveals a new trap that shows Blue-Eyes being saved from a powerful blast by lightning strike. His dragon then fired a powerful lightning blast that shaped itself into a shield as it blocks Gate Guardian's attack. Next Kaiba drew a card as he had another smirk. Para and Dox grit their teeth in frustration by this perfect counter.

"Impressive, however that won't win this fight. I end my turn like so." Para says as finishes his turn off. This should be a break yet again, but things aren't looking up so good if Judai and Kaiba can't stop Gate Guardian now before it destroys a monster to use its Equip Spell's effect

_Duel Screen: Turn 11_ **Judai **H: 2& Kaiba H: 1 : 8000LP / Para H: 0 & Dox H: 0 : 8000LP_

"We got to win this duel... but we can't without teamwork." Judai says as he starts his turn while looking at Kaiba. He needed a way to convince the stubborn Blue-Eyes duelist to help him. His answers were respond as he noticed the card he just drew.

"_This might work if Kaiba-san doesn't want to lose._" Judai thought with a devilish grin. He then turned to Kaiba who was staring at him with a smirk. Kaiba didn't like that as he ask with a annoyed expression: "What's with that face?"

"Nothing... except I'm going to help you or you will lose this duel! I play the Continuous Spell Card, **Passing Flames**!" Judai says as he uses a new spell that shows someone passing a torch to the next lap. Everyone was curious on what effect does this new card has to make the Osiris Hero to smirk like that.

"First off, I have to remove 1 card in my Graveyard from play and I choice Polymerization. Next, I, or should I say Kaiba-san can add it back by also paying 1000LP. If he does, then he has to use it right away or he lose 2000LP. Fun card huh?" Judai explains the effect of his new card which anger the CEO of KaibaCorp very much. He couldn't believe that annoying slacker would use such a card!

"Now... With Necroshade in my Graveyard, I can use his effect to let me Normal Summon a Level 5 or more E-Hero! I summon to field the powerful E-Hero Neos!" Judai continues his powerful turn by summoning his own ace monster to the field. Kaiba question this move as a foolish one because his Neos doesn't have the power to defeat Gate Guardian.

E-Hero Neos Lvl 7 ATK: 2500 DEF: 2000

"I lay down another facedown! My turn is done." Judai decides with his usual smile as he sets another facedown. Both Paradox Brothers didn't like that smile Judai is giving them which could mean more than anything.

_Duel Screen: Turn 12_ JudaiH: 0& Kaiba H: 1 : 8000LP / Para H: 0 & **Dox** H: 0 : 8000LP_

"Now you're all doom. My turn now." Dox says as he draws his card. He and Para were both confidant by their chances now as they prepare to take a blow.

"Go Gate Guardian, attack Neos now!" Dox commands as his guardian unleashes its triple elemental burst at Judai's ace. The Osiris Hero simply smirks as he has something to save himself.

"No, no. Go Trap Card, **Shift Hero**! With this little number of a card, I can switch your attack target to from Neos to Escuridão instead. Plus, I lose zero Battle Damage from that attack too." Judai counters as he activates a card that saved him before by Yugi (in Chapter 6) that it showed Bladedge taking a hit for Bubbleman from a unknown enemy. Then his dark being hero comes in and protects Neos from the blast as he takes the whole hit. Escuridão was then destroyed to pieces.

"Impressive, but that won't stop **Great Punishment's **effect at all. So say farewell to most of your Life Points." The younger Paradox Brother said as Gate Guardian lifted up its giant staff as it unleashes a powerful lightning bolt at Judai. It connected as Judai was pushed back by its force as their Life Points drop by 2700LP and then 1000LP more to 4300LP.

"Ouch... OUCH! Man, that left a static pinch. I guess it wasn't so bad unlike that time that Sasuke guy left a electrical spear on my shoulder." Judai says as he stretch out his arms and legs. Kaiba wasn't impressed nor happy, but those last words did caught his ear. Something about it he didn't like.

"Not bad, but it will not do any help against us. I set one card facedown. My turn is over." Dox says as he admits the young duelist endurance and sets a facedown.

_Duel Screen: Turn 13_ JudaiH: 0& **Kaiba** H: 1 : 4300LP / Para H: 0 & Dox H: 0 : 8000LP_

"…" Was much as Kaiba said as he drew his card. He like the card he drew, but now he's force to use Judai's card to add the card that will show the twins true power... but his pride as a duelist would be weaken by it. It's either his pride to win alone or lose to these fools.

"Hey Kaiba, scared to use that card or you prefer to lose than?" Jonouchi asks with a smirk on his face. The Blue-Eyes duelist ignore the other idiot as he's thinking to what he should do. It was simply, but also not so easy.

"Kaiba-kun, if you don't want to lose to the weirdest pair of dueling brothers, then let Judai's card help you. If I were you, if you don't, then that means you can't be a great Duel King nor I won't duel with you." Yugi says with a side smirk with folded arms. Kaiba was now annoyed by what his rival just said.

"Why should I? I can win with ease and if you don't believe that, then you don't know nothing!" Kaiba said angrily to Yugi. The tri-color hero simply smirks back at his angry rival. Kaiba then got more angry as he started to doubt what he should do. He needed to win so he can make it to the finals and defeat Yugi in the most greatest clash of titans ever! If he wanted to win, then he had no choice but to gulp on his pride and do the impossible.

"FINE! If I get the chance to defeat you, then I will use that other idiot's card. I activate **Passing Flames **special effect to re-add Judai's Polymerization card as my own." Kaiba finally agrees to help as he uses Judai's card to add the fusion card. This brought a smile to the Osiris Hero very much.

"Next I use I use my favorite card, **Burst Stream of Destruction**! Now with a Blue-Eyes in play, I can destroy all of your monsters! Blast them all to dust!" Kaiba says as he uses his destructive spell to Blue-Eyes as his mighty dragon unleashes a powerful bolts of lightning all around. However, the walls of **Labyrinth Maze** just redirected the lightning blast to it as the whole things started to crumble. Then the maze was completely wipe out as everything about it left the field.

"It seems your big plan fail thanks to **Labyrinth Maze's **effect, it redirected your spells effect to it. Now your chance to destroy Gate Guardian is..." Para was saying until he noticed the Blue-Eyes duelist smirking at them evilly. Then both brothers realize that they forgot about the card he got from Judai's card.

"I see you two finally notice it. Now I'm going to beat you two down with the same card I got from that Yuki. I activate Polymerization to fuse my three dragons to create the mighty Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon!" Kaiba declares as he combines his three Blue-Eyes White Dragons to become the fearless three-headed ultimate dragon. A monster, that surpass Gate Guardian in both power and defense.

Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon Lvl 12 ATK: 4500 DEF: 3800

"Now bow before my might! You have no shot against me now!" Kaiba spoke high and mighty with his dragon in play. Jonouchi was a little shocked that his hated rival actually, for like the second time, to borrow a comrades card combo.

"So cool! I'm happy that you used my card in action. So sweet!" Judai says with a smile of joy. Kaiba hated that, he hates smiles and he even hates smiling himself. For a few things, but very little to almost nothing.

"Enough! I may have borrow that, but I didn't have a choice if I didn't want to lose this duel. Now... where was I, oh yes. Go Ultimate Dragon, wipe out that wimpy guardian with Ultimate Burst!" Kaiba declares as he points his hands to the Paradox Brother's Gate Guardian. Then his ultimate dragon started to charge up a three-headed energy burst of lightning. And finally the three-headed beast unleashed a three, union burst as it swallowed the giant guardian and destroying it to dust. Both brothers lost a few Life Points, leaving them with just 7250LP.

"I think I'm done. I'll just end my turn with a facedown card." Kaiba says calmly as he sets a facedown as he ends his turn. He then breathed in and out as he was calm again, smirking of his victory.

_Duel Screen: Turn 14_ JudaiH: 0& Kaiba H: 0 : 4300LP / **Para** H: 0 & Dox H: 0 : 7250LP_

"Damn. We are losing, that won't last long. My turn." Para says as he draws his card. He was gritting his teeth by how frustrated this is, but it then turned into a smirk as he drew the card they have practice over and over.

"Its time to show you two the power of the ultimate guardian! I play the spell, Dark Element!" Para says as he plays a spell that Judai knows all to well, except Yugi and Jonouchi. Those two never heard of that one which could be bad.

"With this, when Gate Guardian is in my Graveyard, I pay half of our Life Points to summon forth a new monster unlike any other! We call upon The Guardian of Darkness, Dark Guardian!" Both Paradox Brother said in union as a dark vortex appeared before them as something emerge. There was no word to what Jonouchi could says as he saw a giant, half warrior half spider like, demonic monster with a giant axe of death!

Dark Guardian Lvl 12 ATK: 3800 DEF: 3800

"I've never seen that before! I don't even know what to call this one by?" The blond-headed duelist said in shock and horror by the sight of this new monster. Yugi had to agree with his best friend. Judai was pretty excited that he wish he could replace the duel he had with that thing with E-Hero Tempest.

"Now watch this monster's power! Destroy Neos with Dark Shockwave!" Para orders as his darker guardian unleashes a powerful axe slash, earthquake attack that destroy Judai's ace in seconds. The Osiris Hero covers himself from the blast as his Life Points drop by 1300LP, with just 3000LP left.

"And now... I will use my brother's facedown, Fairy Meteor Crush! Now our guardian can cause piercing damage and not only that, but its special ability allows it from being destroyed in battle." Para says with a smirk as it's true.

"Now all we have to do is wait until you summon another weaker monster or when we draw a new card that will wipe you both off!" Dox continues saying with the same smirk.

"Oh yeah! We'll see about that! We're about to wrap this up!" Judai responds with a smiling, serious pose as he hold up his fist at both.

_Duel Screen: Turn 15_ **Judai **H: 0& Kaiba H: 0 : 3000LP / Para H: 0 & Dox H: 0 : 3625LP_

"Time to wrap this game in a rap! My turn now! Draw!" Judai says as he draws his card with a lot of emotions. He smiles at his luck of the draw, but he needs something else.

"Just because I hate working with you, doesn't mean I won't lead a hand. Just summon a decent monster and leave the rest to my facedown and my dragon." Kaiba says calmly to his idiot, overexcited partner. Judai was a little surprise as he raise his eyebrow, but he nodded to it.

"Right! I play the spell, O – Oversoul! Now I can bring back a Normal E-Hero! I summon back E-Hero Neos!" Judai shouts as his ace Neos return back his usual pose, facing Dark Guardian again.

"What kind of move is that?" Para says with a smirk. Dox then added with the same expression: "Alright admitting your defeat?"

"No, but you two will soon enough, Trap Card... just go, **Neutron Radiation Booster**! Now by giving up Ultimate Dragon, Neos gains all of my dragon's ATK and DEF!" Kaiba responds with a facedown that reveal a shining entity uniting with many different LIGHT Attribute monsters like Blade Knight, the three Poker Knights, and Gilford the Lightning as they all shine in a huge light. Next Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon disappeared as its energy was passed down to Neos as his power increase with the ultimate dragon's spirit behind it. The power-up Neos ATK increase all the way to 7000!

"OH NO! THAT'S EVEN STRONGER THAN OUR GUARDIAN!" Both Paradox Brothers shout in union in horror by this new outcome.

"Not yet when I play my facedown, **Hero's Boost**! Here's 1000ATK extra to Neos!" Judai says as he reveals another old one he used against Yugi that showed WildEdge cutting through an army of fiends. Neos got an extra boost as its ATK was now 8000! Jonouchi was now pumped up as he shows off his masculinity. Yugi was very impressed that those two manage to aside their issues, mostly Kaiba of them all, and now they combine powers.

"Impossible!" Both twin brothers said as they back off a bit. Judai then said with a smile at Kaiba: "NICE! I'm glad I still got a chance to pair up with you."

"…Just declare the end game already!" Kaiba orders him with a upsetting expression. Judai nods with a salute as he stare back at the brothers.

"Time to end this game! Go, Neos! Strike down that Dark Guardian with Cosmic Ultimate Impact!" Judai commands as his hero charges with incredible speed as his right fist. Huge amount of blue light started to grow from it as he held it right at the demonic guardian. With impossible speed, Neos went right through Dark Guardian. The demonic guardian then fell as it exploded while both Para and Dox were sent flying to the ground as their Life Points drop to zero!

**Duel Screen: Winner... Judai & Kaiba: 3000LP vs. Para & Dox: 0LP**

"Gotcha! Nice game you two, it was still too much fun!" Judai says in his signature point pose with a grin. Kaiba just turn around, not caring about this anymore.

"It seems you two were better at this than we were." Para says with bow. The Dox added as he bow too: "But we have learned a lot. We will be better prepare next time."

"Sure guys, no problem." Judai said with an embarrassing expression. Both Yugi and Jonouchi were also surprise those two bow like that.

"Enough! Just give me my and this idiot's Locator Cards and get out of my tournament." Kaiba says with his usual tone. Jonouchi got very pissed off as both Yugi and Judai weren't surprise, he's a mood breaker. Danny also figure him being the biggest mood breaker in history. Both Brothers nodded as they gave their Locator Cards to both Judai and Kaiba. The Blue-Eyes duelist started to walk away with his usual look.

"Hey Kaiba-san! Let's hope we can work together again! I hope we do!" Judai shouted with a smile to him as he turned. Kaiba got annoyed by it as he turned his head away as he walked. Judai was still pretty happy which completely was too confusing for either one of them to get.

"Huh? Care anyone tell what just happen?" Danny asks with a very surprising look and tone as he didn't get what has just happen! Everyone then sweat dropped on him as they continue on.

Not what we thought, but both Judai and Kaiba got themselves one Locator Card each, which Judai has 5 while Kaiba has 6. With time slowly dropping to its countdown, can our heroes make it in time to obtain all their Locator Cards in time? And what other duels are still out there? Find out... next time!

**To be continued… **

**(ENDING 2: The Afternoon of that Day (Ano Hi no Gogo in it's Japanese name) by Masami Okui from Yu-Gi-Oh! DM)**

**Here are the new cards that were use in this duel: **

**New Cards: _=Real Card *=Fake Card that I made up or a friend of mines in Fan Fiction**

**Judai's new cards:**

***Passing Flames- Type: Continuous Spell Card**

Effect: Select 1 card in your Graveyard and remove it from play in a face-up position. In your next Stand-By Phase, pay 1000LP to add the removed card back to your hand and then destroy this card. If you don't use the selected card that same turn its added to your Hand, you lose 2000LP of direct Effect Damage and you remove two cards on your field from play. If this card is destroyed, the remove card is left removed.

**Kaiba's new cards: **

**_Kaibaman- Lvl 3, ATK: 200, DEF: 700, ATT: LIGHT, Type: Warrior/Effect**

Effect: You can Tribute this card to Special Summon 1 "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" from your hand.

***Kisara, Lady of White Dragons- Lvl 3, ATK: 200, DEF: 400, ATT: LIGHT, Type: Spellcaster/Effect**

**(Special Thanks to LightLord92 for his help on this card.)**

Effect: When Kaibaman is on your side of the field, you can Special Summon this card in your side of the field. When both monsters are on the field, they cannot be destroy in battle.

***White Dragon Lord Summoning- Type: Normal Spell Card**

**(Give more credit thanks to LightLord92 again!)**

Effect: By Tributing "Kaibaman", "Kisara, Lady of White Dragons" and 1 Dragon-Type monster, you can Special Summon up to Three "Blue Eyes White Dragon" from your Hand, Deck or Graveyard to your side of the Field in Attack Mode. During this turn, the Special Summoned monsters cannot declare an attack.**  
**

***White Lightning Reflection- Type: Counter Trap Card**

Effect: Activate this card when 1 ''Blue-Eyes White Dragon'' is a target of an attack or a card's effect. Negate the attack or the effect. Next draw 1 card.

***Neutron Radiation Booster- Type: Normal Trap Card**

Effect: Tribute 1 LIGHT Attribute Monster on your side of the field. Select 1 Monster on your field and increase that Monster's ATK and DEF to the power of the Tribute Monster's ATK and DEF until the end of your End Phase.

* * *

**Para's new cards:**

**_Pot of Greed- Type: Normal Spell Card**

Effect: Draw Two Cards.

**_Double Summon- Type: Normal Spell Card**

Effect: You can Normal Summon 1 additional time this turn. You can only gain this effect once per turn.

***Eclipse of the Shadows- Type: Continuous Spell Card**

Effect: Activate this card by selecting one card in your Hand. Remove the chosen card from play in facedown position. During your next Standby Phase after activation, destroy this card and add the removed card to your hand. If you are able to summon or play the card in the same turn, immediately draw one card.

***Labyrinth Maze- Type: Continuous Trap Card**

Effect: If 1 ''Labyrinth Wall'' is in your Graveyard, activate this card by removing it. Special Summon this card; it is treated as an Effect Monster Card (Rock-Type/EARTH/Level 5/ATK 0/DEF 3500). This card is also treated as ''Labyrinth Wall''. As long as this card is on the field, all attacks and card effects that will target(s) your monster(s) will be redirected to this card. (This card is still treated as a Trap Card.)

***Great Punishment- Type: Equip Spell Card**

Effect: This card can only be Equipped to ''Gate Guardian'' or ''Dark Guardian''. When the equipped monster destroys a opponent's monster, inflict Effect Damage equal to the destroyed monster's ATK. Plus inflict 1000LP if there's another monster on your side of the field and when you have 2 or less cards in your hand.

**Dox's new cards:**

**_Pot of Greed- Type: Normal Spell Card**

Effect: Draw Two Cards.

***Split Image Summon- Type: Normal Spell Card**

Effect: Special Summon 1 Level 4 or below monster from your hand or deck to the field in Defense Mode. Its ATK and DEF are swap with the other and will last until the monster is remove from the field by battle or by a card's effect.

***Non-Returning Trip- Type: Continuous Spell Card**

Effect: As long as this card remains on the field, no Monster Card on either side of the field can return back to the opponent's Hand or Deck by a card's effect.

* * *

Thank you for another great episode. I thank those who are helping me get this story notice and enjoy it. For those who love it, please review my story and give me your opinions or thoughts to it. The next episode... Judai's second round yet again! If you thought you seen something... then think again as this time the next duel is the battle between friends. Sho finally challenges the Osiris Hero to a battle to prove much far the two became strong, but who will win? Here's Yugi, Anzu, Judai, Sho and Kenzan for Today's Preview:

Yugi: You know what I haven't seen, a Shinigami or a crazy but intelligent mad man. That would, almost, make me lose it.

Anzu: You really have a sick thought pattern lately Yugi. It scares me, but not as much as Jonouchi's own problem being a detective.

Yugi: I guess so. My bad, I have a lot to think about.

Anzu: Yeah... like Momomiya-san? She must be sick. And another thing, you seem a little weird too. I mean, you seem to go off somewhere without us which is too weird let alone suspicious.

Yugi: Well... I can explain all that... until we find out what Judai and the others over there are up too.

Anzu: Okay... wait! WHY? I can't believe you just change the subject!

Sho: Aniki, I challenge you to a duel!

Judai: Wait, what? That's all of a sudden. You sure you're alright?

Kenzan: I don't know about that. The little guy just beaten me and he's still not happy.

Sho: It's just... I want to test my skills to duel you. We were unable to finish up what he started before because of my fear with Power Bond... but now I'm ready.

Judai: … Okay, as both duelists and friends, I respect your choice. Okay Sho, get ready for us to have our first full on duel and I won't hold anything back!

Sho: Right Aniki!

Anzu: It seems those two really want to see how fair they have gotten.

Kenzan: You and me both. This will be a battle of the making!

Yugi: Yeah, this is a duel for their bonds, and that's something to also enjoy! Next time in Yugioh! Dragon Knight Reborn: Settling a Battle that has waited too long! Judai vs Sho, the Clash of Friends and Bonds! Duel Stand By!

Anzu: Oh man! I hope Jonouchi and Honda come here soon! This isn't a duel they should not miss out!

Yugi: Double on that! Enjoy this duel of friends in GX! Please also remember to read, enjoy and review! Until we meet again fans! And... I hope Ichigo-kun is doing alright?


	39. 38: Friends Forever, Judai vs Sho!

Yu-Gi-Oh! : Dragon Knight Reborn!

_**Created by: DragonKnight15**_

**Disclaimer: This story is a copyright from me. I also may have used other plots from other authors. Almost all characters, objects, names, places, powers, moves, events, plots and weapons are not original worked. They were already made from other manga, anime and cartoon stories. They are also already copyrights that I do not own. This story is an anime story. P.S. This story is also a crossover of other anime/cartoon stories like Naruto Shippuden, Bleach, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Sonic X plus other Sonic video game plots and characters, Danny Phantom, FullMetal Alchemist, Sailor Moon, Pokémon and others more. Others like Doctor Who at the moment, later on. Later on this volume, I am using Erika Aoyama and Mew Erika from Redwallfan2000 from Fan as one of the other characters in this anime story. Ichigo Momomiya has also the name of "Tokadul" and she is 17 years old than 13 like in the anime. As Mew Ichigo, all of her Mew Mew attacks not only harm, effect or destroy a Chimera Anima, but anything or anyone. Even a hollow, a Dark Lord and a Chaos Lord. This is not also a copy of either any "Dragon knight" or "Dragon Knights" stories, but it's weird that I never heard of them until now. It is my idea, even if the names of it are weird. Some characters will have, sometimes, a short written name. Like for example, Dark Leader Dragon= Dark LD, Ichigo Momomiya= Ichigo M. and so on. Most names are in their Japanese or English versions. If you don't get it, look at in the Internet. Note: Most Duel Monster card names will be in their English names. Also, most cards effects are change into their anime version. Also note that most techniques/jutsus from Naruto will be in it's English form and others in it's Japanese forms.**

Hello Readers, this is episode 38 of the main arc of this volume, The Endless Fights: A new tournament, the ghost ruling, the snake of the shadows and the battles against all Darkness! Hope you love it! Have fun! And remember to review! **P.S. I do not own them all or any of them except this crossover story, so I wrote the band's or artist's name that wrote that song which I do not own again.**

**Well friends, here's a new episode/chapter, which makes 9 episodes/chapters left and counting. I do hope you enjoy this duel as this one is special for the bonds between Judai (Jaden) and Sho (Syrus). Please enjoy it! Also, Sho will also be using cards that were used in Tag Force 1,2 and 3 so I don't have to go over what card(s) he used or not. Maybe a few as he still has Ryo (Zane's) old Cyber Deck.**

* * *

**Here's the intro: The Earth... is a great place where humanity and all other creatures live and learn to evolve little by little, but this great world has Darkness in it too. Evil beings who wish to conquer this world and everyone. **

**Only one being stood against them to show everyone the power of light and hope, but this great mythical dragon wasn't able to stop them. He gave his powers and hope to a human that was known by his name, the Dragon Knight! **

**Before this hero also met his end, he gave the legendary Dragon Sword and his hopes and dreams to the next knight, his youngest son who is destined to become a legend by the sides of his comrades and his love. This hero... is the Hero of Light, the Last Dragon Knight of Light!**

* * *

**(OPENING 2: S H U F F L E by Masami Okui from Yu-Gi-Oh! DM) **

**Volume 1: Episode 38: Settling a Battle that has waited too long! Judai vs Sho, the Clash of Friends and Bonds!**

**In the previous episode of DKR:**

_Battle City 2 Second Round continued on as both Yugi and friends met back with the odd pair of brothers, the Paradox Brothers. By the twist and turns of events, Judai somehow ends up dueling them with Kaiba as his partner. It was not an easy fight, but both eventually worked together as they won their duel. Time continues to drop and will our heroes be able to make it in time to gain all of their Locator Cards? What will happen now?_

**And now the conclusion... an hour later since the end of the last episode:**

The full on dueling action, or in Kaiba's words, dueling war of Battle City 2 is still going on. After what happen in the last duel of our heroes, Jonouchi splits with Danny while Judai went his own way with Jim and O'Brien. Yugi, our Dragon Knight, is right now with Anzu, trying to look around any clues that might lead them to Marik and Dark Leader Dragon without letting his good friend know about it.

"Ah. What a day, and we still can't find anything on where Marik might be or who's controlling him." Yugi says with an exhausted, yawning mouth face as he covers it with his hand. Anzu agree as they sit on a bench. The two had little, well, no luck in finding any clues.

"Yeah... hey Yugi, how come were sure someone is controlling Marik? I know its a very good reason why and what Ishizu-san said to you about what's happening, but how are you so sure. And it has to be that evil spirit of the Millennium Ring, Zorc who's doing so." The short brown hair girl said to the tri-color hero. Yugi should have figure this would happen. If he explains to her or any of his friends, then they would be in danger because he's the Dragon Knight. However... that would be worser because then the danger would be hard to avoid.

"_I can't tell her or Jonouchi and Honda, even Kaiba about this. I will have to, but not yet. But for now, I can't say anything about that I'm the Dragon Knight or that Yami Bakura isn't the real threat but Dark Leader Dragon._" Yugi discuss with himself and Yami mentally as the ancient spirit of a pharaoh nod. It was best that the Dragon Knight doesn't say anything yet.

"Right, I guess that's true. Even so, we should continue finding any clues that might lead to where Marik might be. The better we know, then I can save him." Yugi says with a small smile. Anzu wasn't so convince with that smile as it look a little odd, but she ignore it. After resting up, they continue walking, hoping to find something.

"So Yugi, do you happen to know what's with Ichigo-san?" Anzu asks out of the bloom which surprise Yugi. He also should have figure she would ask him that too. With Naruto's Shadow Clone causing those problems as Ichigo Momomiya, it sort of made a lot of problems for the real Ichigo. If it wasn't for Yugi to still not get a hang on _**Transformation Jutsu **_or even_**Substitution Jutsu**_, then this problem wouldn't happen. He would make a perfect double for Ichigo, by the book that is... a little.

"Well... I think she's just having another cold. You have heard of acting weird when you're sick right?" Yugi responds with the same small smile. Anzu still couldn't believe that one either. She then said with a serious look: "Well... I guess so. She could be getting sick. Anyway, I have another question for you.

"Really? Okay, shoot. Ask me." Yugi answers surprising as he looks at her. Anzu then held on both hands as she started to look a little worry. She snapped out as she asked him: "So... me, Honda and Jonouchi are a little worry about you. We haven't seen you in a while and we haven't spend so much time together like in the old days. It's a little strange, but is something going on? Are you... seeing someone?"

This now was a concern for Yugi, for real. He did not expect that one to happen. For Yugi to not spend time with his best friends is bad because they always do anything together. Now that he's the Dragon Knight, he had less time to spend with them not just for his duty to fight evil and the Dark Lords... but also with all the new friends he made including Ichigo. It would be hard to explain that or anything about what's going on to her or the rest.

"Ah... well... I've been hold up by my sister. Yes, Jenny loves someone else to help her even if it's a simply task." Yugi lies with a wide smile. Anzu just look at him with suspicious look. She can always tell when is Yugi lying better than the next person. For him to lie, must mean something bad will or is happening right now.

"Well... I guess its okay. I mean, you haven't seen her like forever so no problem with me or the others too." Anzu responds in lie too with her own smile. Yugi nods to that, also noticing that fake smile too. Even right now, they're lying to each other for the other to not get worry or whatnot.

As they continue walking, they spotted something interesting. It was Judai with his friends Sho and Kenzan and it seems those two were dueling. They decide to say hi to them, but it wasn't a good thing. The little light blue hair guy with small glasses was very serious towards his best friend. For Judai, he was a little shock by something with a wide mouth.

"Did you heard me Aniki? I challenge you to a duel, right here and right now!" Sho announce, well, declare to Judai for a duel between them. The Osiris Hero was still a little, too much surprise from his friend's request.

"Umm... Sho, are you sick or something pal? I never, I mean never though you wanted to duel me." Judai asks his small best friend with a worry look in his eyes. During their days in Duel Academia, they only had one real duel between each other and that was only for practice for their Tag Duel with the Paradox Brothers. Sho has never ask or beg him to duel for real with the Osiris Hero ever since that duel. This was suspicious and a little surprising for him.

"Sadly to say General Judai, its not. The little guy even challenge me in a duel and won it with ease, a lot more than the last time we duel off like that." Kenzan said also surprise too. It wasn't an easy duel for him as even with his ace, Ultimate Tyranno, he still lost. Sho's deck still possess Ryo's Cyber cards which makes him an even stronger duelist to face off.

"Hey guys... what's going on?" Yugi finally asks as he and Anzu were behind the group. Judai turns in relief to have his hero here. The Osiris Hero then said with a joyful grin: "Oh yeah! Yugi-san is here!"

"So... what's going on anyway?" Anzu asks them with Yugi nodding. Judai rubbed the back of his head that it wasn't an easy question to respond. Sho then answered them in a serious tone: "I just beaten Kenzan and now I'm challenging Aniki into a duel."

"Well... that's amazing, to be said." Anzu said with a sweat drop that this little guy wanted to duel Judai like it meant the whole world. The Osiris Hero was unsure about this or if he should duel Sho. Yugi notice that look in his biggest fan that he could tell that Judai didn't want to duel his friend.

"It is! I've... I've always been in Aniki's shadow, trying my best to help him as much as I could. He made me to believe in my power and I was always happy and greatful to have met him. So I need to duel him, I own him that much for how much stronger I've gotten." Sho says with a determine look and strong tone. This meant a lot to him to duel Judai, the whole world maybe.

"Wow Sho... I didn't... Alright! That just pumped me up really badly! Sho, if you want to, then I accept your challenge!" Judai declared to his good friend which brought a smile on his face. Kenzan sigh as he expect this would happen; for Judai, it's dueling that makes him the most happy.

"Well... should have figure. Anzu-san, let's step back and let these two duel for their bonds." Yugi says with a grin as she nods to it. Them and Kenzan stood afar between the two friends as they're about to duel off.

"Remember Aniki, I won't be holding anything back!" Sho announces as he places his deck in his Duel Dis slot and holds it up to Judai.

"Ha. I should be the one telling you not to hold back. Let's Get our Game on, Sho!" Judai responds as he place his own deck to his Duel Disk. The wind pass through them as the showdown begins.

"_Jonouchi is about to miss something awesome._" Yugi says with a smile as Yami agree with him.

"Duel System On! Duel Terminal Set! DUEL!" The two friends shouted as they activate their Duel Disk, place their decks in the slot and draw their 5 cards as the Duel Time Box turn on at 4000LP each. Their Duel Disk sent a signal to the Duel Terminal that connect to the Internet for all to see in the Live show of Duel TV!

**Duel Screen: Judai Yuki: 4000LP vs. Sho Marufuji: 4000LP**

"I wonder what those two are going to pull off." Anzu ask with a curious face. This is making her to get excited by what this will turn out be.

_Duel Screen: Turn 1_ **Judai**: 4000LP H: 6 / Sho: 4000LP H: 5_

"Alright! Time to get our game on! My turn, draw!" Judai says energetic as he draws his card.

"Let's see if you like this new hero. I summon E-Hero Lady Heat in Attack Mode!" Judai announce with a smirk as a burst of flames appear as a female heroine in a costume of red/white and yellow appear as she dissolve the flames.

E-Hero Lady Heat Lvl 4 ATK: 1300 DEF: 1000

"I now set one facedown. Turn end." Judai says as he set a facedown in a horizontal position behind his hero. Things seem okay until Lady Heat started to burn up and fire balls appeared on her hands.

"Now I activate Lady Heat's effect which deals 200 points of damage for every Face-up E-Hero on my field during my End Phase! Blast away!" Judai orders as his hero launches those same fire balls on Sho. He was stroke by them as his Life Points only drop by 200LP.

_Duel Screen: Turn 2_ Judai: 4000LP H: 4 / **Sho**: 3800LP H: 5_

"Ouch. Aniki means business, so I have to be serious too. Right, my turn!" Sho says as he draws his card. He look wisely in his hand for how he will play this out.

"Let's go Steamroid! I summon you in Attack Mode!" The light blue hair duelist says as he summons his cartoon, steam train monster on the field.

Steamroid Lvl 4 ATK: 1800 DEF: 1800

"Now attack Lady Heat! Plus my Steamroid's effect activates which gives my classic train 500ATK boost!" Sho commands as his train ''roid'' monster charges at Lady Heat when its attack power increases to 2300ATK!

"Not so fast as I play my facedown, Hero Ring! Now I equipped it to Lady Heat and now you can't target her with monsters pass 1900ATK!" Judai counters as he reveals his trap which transform into a shield which Lady Heat grab on. Steamroid then stopped in its tracks as the shield force it not attack.

"Alright then, I set two facedowns. I end my turn with that." The Vehicroid duelist says calmly as he places two facedowns behind his monster. He was a little worry on what move Judai has under his sleeve.

_Duel Screen: Turn 3_ **Judai**: 4000LP H: 4 / Sho: 3800LP H: 3_

"Sweet defense Sho, but that will not get you far. My turn now!" Judai says with a smile as he draws. He was very confident, well, excited to give his all to Sho now. They only had small duels, but this one will be a lot to both of them.

"I first start my move off by playing my spell E – Emergency Call! Now I can add 1 ''E-Hero'' monster from my deck to my hand!" Judai says as he adds a new hero to his hand.

"I next call upon another heated hero. I summon E-Hero Heat!" Judai says with another smirk as he summons another hero who emerges in flames. This one had a similar suit like Lady Heat, but masculine.

E-Hero Heat Lvl 4 ATK: 1600 DEF: 1200

"My new burning hero gains 200ATK for every Face-up E-Hero on my field. And guess how much is that." Judai says as his Heat was radiated by his flames as his ATK rise up to 2000ATK!

"Time to battle! Go Heat! Attack Steamroid! Plus, I wouldn't forget its special ability too." Judai commands as his hero comes at Sho's train which seem to drop its ATK by 1300ATK

"Right, Steamroid loses 500ATK if its ever attack. This will hurt." Sho says nervously as he forgot about his own monster's effect for a second, but he did remember his facedowns.

"But this is what I was hoping for! I activate my trap, Supercharge! Now that Steamroid is selected by an attack, with this I can draw two cards! But... I still lose my monster. Heat destroys his one monster with a double flaming punches. Sho was pushed back as his Life Points drop to 3100LP.

"Not done as Lady Heat attacks too!" Judai commands again as his other hero unleashes even more fire balls as Sho's Life Points drop more to 1800LP.

"I lay another facedown. And that ends my turn, except when that happens, Lady Heat deals more damage and that's 400LP thanks to Heat being here." Judai says as he points to Lady Heat. She then summoned forth two more fireballs, but bigger as she threw them at Sho. The little guy brace himself by the flaming spheres as his Life Points drop even more.

"Oh Sam Hill! Judai isn't holding anything back for real. I know he's always the best, but is he even stronger than he was back then at Duel Academia?" Kenzan said in amazement. Yugi had to agree, Judai has gotten stronger since their duel in the past, even more than usual. The Dragon Knight always had a feeling that Judai might succeed him in being the next Duel King, but not in these times.

_Duel Screen: Turn 4_ Judai: 4000LP H: 3 / **Sho**: 1400LP H: 5_

"Huff... huff... Aniki is stronger than before, but I won't let that stop me! Roger, I won't back down now! Or ever! Draw!" Sho says with a courageous tone as he draws his next card. Judai smiles as he wants his good friend to give everything he has.

"Let's see if you remember this card. I summon Submarineroid in Attack Mode!" Sho says as he summons forth his blue, small submarine on his side.

Submarineroid Lvl 4 ATK: 800 DEF: 1800

"And next I play the Quick-Play Spell Card, **Jet Auto Express**! With this, I can Special Summon another Machine-Type ''roid'' monster from my Deck to my side of the field that has a DEF lower than Submarineroid! And I choice Stealthroid!" Sho says as he plays a spell that shows a jet coming down to a street as it says on its side ''Express Delivering''. Next he summons forth his small, flying stealth black jet to his side of the field.

Stealthroid Lvl 4 ATK: 1200 DEF: 0

"Not bad, you summon forth two monsters, but that move won't do much against both of my heroes." Judai points out as he has two monsters that surpass both of Sho's own monsters. He didn't care as he still has a combo that will win this duel.

"If I can't attack your heroes, then I'll attack you! Go Submarineroid, attack Aniki directly with Subterranean Sneak Attack!" Sho commands as his submarine launches missiles on the Osiris Hero.

"It can do that?" Judai shouts in shock with a extremely surprise anime face. The missiles came at him as Judai ran away from them until one hit him were he stood. His Life Points dropped by 800LP as he fell to the ground. Everyone gave him a stunned, anime expression with sweat drops as the Osiris Hero got up again.

"Umm... Sure he can, that's his special effect. Not only that, but he switches to Defense Mode after it attacks. But, I'm not done as Stealthroid attacks Lady Heat! " Sho continues commanding as his black jet fly towards Lady Heat. However, in their difference of ATK, Lady Heat was superior as it sends a fireball and backfires Sho's attack as Stealthroid was destroyed and his Life Points drop by 100LP only.

"Bad move Sho, now you have one monster less." Judai says as he still has the advantage. However, Sho was smiling as this was what he wanted to do.

"Not really as I can now activate Stealthroid's special ability when it attacks. Now I can destroy 1 Spell or Trap on the field and I choice my own!" He ordered as his own facedown was wipe out. But then something glow in his Graveyard and it was the same card Sho just destroyed.

"Now that Wonder Garage was destroyed facedown, I can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or below Machine-Type ''roid'' monster! I call upon Gyroid in Defense Mode!" Sho says as he summons his favorite flying copter on his field.

Gyroid Lvl 3 ATK: 1000 DEF: 1000

"Now I play another **Jet Auto Express** spell card! And I choice to Special Summon Decoyroid in Defense Mode!" Sho continues as he summons his very small toy car on his side too. Yugi then noticed how well Judai's friend has his field, a strong defense and offense to use Submarineroid's effect for his advantage.

Decoyroid Lvl 2 ATK: 300 DEF: 500

"I set one more facedown. Turn end." Sho says as sets another card facedown. He sighs as he play his turn out. Judai was amazed by this turn out, that he could say much to it.

_Duel Screen: Turn 5_ **Judai**: 3200LP H: 3 / Sho: 1300LP H: 1_

"Not bad Sho, amazing summoning... but I can still turn this duel out! Draw." Judai says as he's determine to not go down!

"Time to fuse with Polymerization! Now I combine Heat with Lady Heat to Fusion Summon E-Hero Inferno!" Judai shouts upon as his two heroes form together to become a giant, flaming armor like hero with giant, magma hands.

E-Hero Inferno Lvl 6 ATK: 2300 DEF: 1600

"Time to smack down a transport! Go Inferno, strike down Submarineroid!" Judai commands his new fusion hero as he unleashes a storm of flames at Sho's direct attacking monster, but he had something to counter it. Just then, the flames redirected to Decoyroid.

"As long as Decoyroid is on the field, that's your only target you can attack. Plus, I activate another Supercharge facedown Trap Card!" He said as small toy car was destroyed, but he saved his cartoon submarine and drew two new cards. Judai smack himself on the forehead as Yugi felt a little disappointed.

"Bad move Judai-kun. He really wanted to last this duel as he didn't just end his turn and use Lady Heat's special effect to reduce Sho's Life Points even lower. Then again, that's not Judai's way." The tri-color hero says as Anzu has to agree with her former boyfriend/still great friend. She always trust what Yugi says, after all, he's the former Duel King and still can be again.

"I lay down a new facedown! My turn is done." Judai says as he sets a facedown Spell or Trap as his turn ends.

_Duel Screen: Turn 6_ Judai: 3200LP H: 2 / **Sho**: 1300LP H: 3_

"My turn now. Draw." Sho says calmly as he starts his turn.

"Time I change this duel around! I play the spell, **Construction Transport**! When I have 2 or more Machine-Type monsters on my field, I can Special Summon 1 Machine-Type ''roid'' monster in my Graveyard. I choice to bring back Steamroid!" Sho says as he plays a new spell that shows a large factory where people are building new vehicles. Then his Steamroid returned back to the field.

Steamroid Lvl 4 ATK: 1800 DEF: 1800

"Plus I can activate its second effect when I own 3 or more Machine-Type ''roid'' monsters when I just brought back Steamroid. I can draw one more card." Sho continues explaining his card's effect as he draws again. He smile as he just draw something very good.

"I next play **Double Spell** to discard this other Spell Card to use one of yours in your Graveyard." The blue haired duelist says as his spell force Judai's Duel Disk flash in a strange light. Then holographic card appeared in front of him to face Show.

"I choice Polymerization so I fuse Gyroid and Steamroid to Fusion Summon Steam Gyroid!" The Vehicroid duelist says as he uses Judai's favorite spell against him as he fuses both monsters to become their fusion form.

Steam Gyroid Lvl 6 ATK: 2200 DEF: 1600

"Now I equipped my streaming train with **Fusion Weapon**!" Sho says as his ''roid'' monster was equipped with a giant, attach-like weapon as its power went up by 1500ATK and DEF stronger! (Steam Gyroid ATK: 2200 – 3700, DEF: 1600 – 3100)

"I switch Submarineroid into Attack Mode again. Battle! Go Submarineroid, attack Aniki directly again with Subterranean Sneak Attack!" Sho commands as his small submarine launches a barrage of missiles, and are coming down towards Judai again. He cover himself with his arms as the missiles hit the ground in front of him as he's blown backwards to the ground. His Life Points drop to 2400LP as he gets himself up again.

"Next its second effect will switch it back in Defense Mode. Now go Steam Gyroid, attack Inferno with Hurricane Smoke!" Sho continue his assault as his fusion ''roid monster comes at Inferno as it spins its whole body. As the speed of the spinning increase, Steam Gyroid could barely be seen as it takes form of a smoking twister as it hits Inferno.

"Like I'm losing my hero yet! Trap card go, Invincible Hero! Now Inferno cannot be destroyed in battle this round!" Judai counters as he reveals his trap as Inferno withstood Steam Gyroid's attack, but Judai still lost his Life Points as they drop to 1000LP.

"Nice one Judai-kun. He save his monster so he might find a way to destroy Steam Gyroid for good." Yugi says with a small smirk on his face. Judai never stops finding ways to impress the Dragon Knight.

"That was awesome Aniki, I knew you wouldn't let me win this easy. I guess I end my turn." Sho says as he ends his turn. Now Judai needed to find a way to defeat Steam Gyroid for good!

_Duel Screen: Turn 8_ **Judai**: 1000LP H: 2 / Sho: 1300LP H: 1_

"Alright, time for a counterattack! My draw!" Judai says with a smile as he draw his next card. He then changed it into a grin as he now has a plan ready to win this duel.

"Alright Sho, let's see if you can handle this newest hero! I summon forth **E-Hero Burning Slasher**!" Judai says as he summons forth a blazing, fire color, body part armor hero with a cape and a large, sharped and edged-like sword as he carries it on his shoulder.

**E-Hero Burning Slasher Lvl 4 ATK: 1400 DEF: 1600**

"That's very new. General Judai really means business!" Kenzan said with a surprising expression on his face. Yugi nods as this new E-Hero might be more power than it looks.

"I activate my new hero's effect! I reduce his ATK by 1000 to inflict 1000LP from you! Go, Heated Blade Slash!" Judai commanded as Burning Slasher brought up his sword over his head, holding it with both hands. He then radiated his whole body into flames and transfers them into his sword. He then roars as he swings down and fire a large, fiery slash attack right towards Sho. He covers himself as the flaming attack strikes him. It explodes and drops his Life Point to 300LP. Then Burning Slasher kneed down on one leg as its ATK drop to 400ATK.

"I next play the Spell Card, **Replay Spell **to reuse my Polymerization spell card again! Now I fuse Inferno and **Burning Slasher** to form another new hero! I call upon the power of the flames of justice and spirit, **E-Hero Raging Nova**!" Judai calls upon as both heroes form to become a large, full armor hero with the same color suit like Inferno, but has to blaster like weapons, attached on his arms and a large, flamethrower jet-back.

**E-Hero Raging Nova Lvl 8 ATK: 2700 DEF: 2200**

"Another one. Just how many E-Heroes does Judai even have?" Anzu asks in surprise to see another one of those strange monsters. She's still amazed by these heroes powers and fusion abilities. Yugi nods to that as its very true.

"Now I activate Raging Nova's special ability! I can now reduce Steam Gyroid by 1000 points of ATK and DEF and increase my own hero's ATK by 500 for this round! Go! Trading Flames!" Judai explains and shouts as hero unleashes strange waves that went around him and Steam Gyroid. Sho's monster began to lower itself down as its ATK drop by 2700 and Raging Nova increase by 3200ATK!

"_Amazing again Judai, he just won this duel with ease. Now all Judai-kun has to do is attack and he wins._" Yugi says to himself in thought with his arms folded up.

"Next up, go Raging Nova! Attack Steam Gyroid with Eternal Flaming Impact!" Judai commanded as his new fusion E-Hero held up its hands and fires its blasters towards the weaken Steam Gyroid.

"I activate my De-Fusion spell card to split Steam Gyroid back into its original forms in Defense Mode!" Sho counters as he defuse Steam Gyroid back into Steamroid and Gyroid again.

Steamroid Lvl 4 ATK: 1800 DEF: 1800

Gyroid Lvl 3 ATK: 1000 DEF: 1000

"Alright then. So, Raging Nova, attack Submarineroid!" Judai says as he switches his target to the small submarine. Raging Nova blasts it to pieces into flames as Sho's direct attacking monster is gone.

"I next set a facedown and that's about it. With Raging Nova, I have a fighting chance to turn this duel in my favor!" Judai says with a smile. Sho got serious as he can't afford to lose to Judai.

This duel has only gotten started. What kind of turn around will it happen?

* * *

_**Commercial Break: (This I got from the Bakugan Battle Brawlers series which I do not own!)**_

_**Judai: Let's do this Sho. Let's throw down everything he got!**_

_**Sho: Right Aniki! I won't hold anything back!**_

* * *

The duel continues as Judai vs Sho is still just getting started. Yugi was watching the duel careful on how this will turn around for the two friends.

_Duel Screen: Turn 9_ Judai: 1000LP H: 0 / **Sho**: 300LP H: 1_

"Huff... huff... okay, my turn now." Sho says softy as he draws his card while breathing hard. He barely survive that last move, but he needed to the strength to win... to show Judai how much stronger he's gotten.

"_Sho. I never thought you were this determine to duel me with your all. Then show me everything you got!_" Judai says mentally to himself with a smile. He said he won't hold anything, and he will keep that promise to it.

"Time I change things around. I'll start by playing Pot of Greed to draw two cards!" Sho says as he draws two more cards. He had little options, but that won't stop him as he still will change things around.

"I next summon Expressroid in Defense Mode!" Sho says as he summons his super fast, express-train on his side of the field.

Expressroid Lvl 4 ATK: 400 DEF: 1600

"Now I can add Stealthroid and Submarineroid back to my hand!" The blue haired Vehicroid duelist says as he adds both his weaker ''roid'' monsters back to his hand.

"I play the card that makes all roids ready to become one, Vehicroid Connection Zone! Now I send Steamroid, Submarineroid and Drillroid to Fusion Summon the drilling force that is Super Vehicroid Jumbo Drill!" Sho announces as he unites his three monsters to become a gigantic, super Drillroid, but with a different color armor and huger too!

Super Vehicroid Jumbo Drill Lvl 8 ATK: 3000 DEF: 2000

"That's... some really big drill." Anzu says in surprise as she stare at it. Yugi nodded to it as he too was staring at it. Judai smirks as this will be fun to battle.

"Go Super Vehicroid Jumbo Drill! Attack **E-Hero Raging Nova** with Giga Drill Wave Burst!" Sho commands as his giant monster's drill starts to spin in maximum speed as a burst of waves push it towards Judai's Raging Nova.

"Not so fast as I'll activate my own De-Fusion! Now I'll do the same and defuse my hero into its two other forms. Come back, E-Hero Inferno and **E-Hero Burning **Slasher, both in Defense Mode!" Judai counters as he reveals his own De-Fusion to leave **E-Hero Raging Nova** to summon back his two other heroes back.

E-Hero Inferno Lvl 6 ATK: 2300 DEF: 1600

**E-Hero Burning Slasher Lvl 4 ATK: 1400 DEF: 1600**

"Was that a good move? I mean, Judai could have just defuse that drill back into three, right Yugi?" Anzu asks the tri-color hero. Yugi just smile as he responds: "He could... but that's Judai for you. He likes a challenge, who wouldn't."

"I guess so. Let's just hope he doesn't make a mistake." She says as it's correct. Sho then commanded as his drill came after Judai's weakest hero on the field: "Alright then, so I'll attack **E-Hero Burning Slasher** instead!"

"Go ahead, then my Life Points will be just fine." Judai points out with a smile. He was very wrong as Sho smile back.

"Sorry Aniki but you forgot about Super Vehicroid Jumbo Drill's effect which lets it to do piercing damage." Sho counter points out which shocks Judai very much. This was not part of his plan at all!

"Then... I'll use Burning Slasher's effect! I remove the DEF of Inferno to increase the DEF of Burning Slasher by 1000 extra!" Judai says as Inferno lost all of its DEF and Burning Slasher's own DEF rise up to 2600. It was wasn't enough as it was destroyed and Judai lost some of his Life Points to leave him with 600LP.

"Nice one Aniki, you never stop pulling those fast ones. I end my turn." Sho says with a smile as his turn ends. It was close, but Judai manage to dodge that one. Sho will never stop being impressed by the Osiris Hero's skills.

_Duel Screen: Turn 10_ **Judai**: 600LP H: 0 / Sho: 300LP H: 1_

"Geez... this is AWESOME! I really need to beat your Jumbo Drill or I'm a goner. So... my move now." Judai said with an excited tone for how much of a rush this duel has gotten.

"First off... Go Inferno, attack Expressroid!" Judai commands as Inferno attack Sho's express-train with ease. Anzu then rise an eyebrow for how a risky move that was.

"Hey Yugi, was it a good idea for Judai to attack that monster while that gigantic drill is still in play?" She asked the tri-color hero with a curious expression. Yugi then thought about it with a small frown as he closed his eyes. He then open them up as he look at the giant drill monster.

"I don't know, but there could be two reasons: 1) If he switch it in Defense Mode, then Jumbo Drill will only do piercing damage and a lot as Inferno's DEF power is lower than its ATK. 2) Judai has a plan. Nothing much I can say." Yugi points out as it did more sense than any.

"I lay down another facedown! Turn end." Judai says as he lays a facedown. He was quiet, thinking on what he should do next.

_Duel Screen: Turn 11_ Judai: 600LP H: 0 / **Sho**: 300LP H: 1_

"Alright, my move now." Sho says as he draws his card. He only needed is to attack Judai and he wins, and he will.

"Go Jumbo Drill, attack Inferno!" The light blue haired duelist commanded as his drill came at Inferno with its spinning, super drill. Judai smirks as this is what he wanted.

"I got a counter for you! Trap card activate, Draining Shield! Now I negate your attack and then my Life Points rise up by the ATK of your giant drill vehicle!" Judai counters as he plays his powerful trap as it negates Jumbo Drill's attack and rise his Life Points up to 3600LP! He survive that attack and increase his Life Points up. Yugi was impressed, but it wasn't over as Sho has a his own counter too.

"Well I got my own counter too as I play my Quick-Play Spell Card, **Cyber Turbo Counterattack**!" Sho shouts as he plays a new spell that shows Cyber Dragon and other weaker Machine-Type monster charge towards Raviel, Lord of Phantasms. Then Jumbo Drill started to glow as it seem to be ready to battle again.

"I can only activate this card when my opponent activates a Trap Card during your Battle Phase that negates an attack or ends the attack or ends my Battle Phase. Now by sending 1 Cyber Dragon and 1 other Machine-Type monster in my deck to the Graveyard, Jumbo Drill can now attack again!" Sho explains his spell's effect as his drill charge towards Inferno again. This time, Judai's hero was destroy and he took damage to 700LP only.

"I activate E-Hero Inferno's effect. Now I can add a Spell from my Graveyard to my Hand." Judai says as his Duel Disk starts to glow. Next a card from his Graveyard pop out and Judai present it to Sho as it was E – Emergency Call.

"Then I end my turn with that." Sho said as his turn ended. Now Judai might have a chance to win.

_Duel Screen: Turn 12_ **Judai**: 2900LP H: 1 / Sho: 300LP H: 1_

"Alright, my move now." Judai says as he draws his card.

"I play the card I got back, E – Emergency Call! Now I can gain a new E-Hero from my Deck to my Hand!" The Osiris Hero said as he used the power of his spell to add a new hero to his hand.

"I summon E-Hero Stratos in Attack Mode!" He said as he summons forth his blue suited, large cyclone jet hero on the field.

E-Hero Stratos Lvl 4 ATK: 1800 DEF: 300

"I next activate his effect to add one more E-Hero and I choice Neos!" Judai said as he searched again in his deck and added his ace to his hand.

"I next play Spy Hero to discard two from my deck to reuse your Pot of Greed to draw two more cards!" The Osiris Hero said as he drew two more cards. He made a small grin as he got a card that will defeat Super Vehicroid Jumbo Drill.

"Go Stratos, attack Super Vehicroid Jumbo Drill with Sonic Twister!" Judai commands as the weaken Stratos flies towards Sho's powerful Vehicroid in maximum speed. This surprise everyone to why Judai would attack.

"What the heck is wrong with General Judai? Is that some suicide attack or something?" Kenzan questioned on Judai's move. Yugi was still quiet, knowing that Judai has a trick to change things around.

"Next I use the Spell, **Burst Hero**! I can now increase my hero's ATK equal to yours plus 200ATK extra!" Judai shouts with a smile as he plays his new spell that shows Neos releases his full power of Neos Space against Red-Eyes Darkness Metal.

Then Stratos was engulf by huge amount of golden aura as its attack rise up to 3200ATK! Everyone was surprised again expect Yugi who was smiling. Stratos went right towards Super Vehicroid Jumbo Drill as it was destroyed. Sho's Life Points drop as he has only 100LP left.

"_Amazing Judai. From all the duelist I've faced, you have the greatest luck at drawing the right cards in the right time._" Yugi says mentally as he's still smiling. Sho was also amazed by his bestest friend grand counter.

"I place one more facedown for luck. Turn end." Judai says as he sets a facedown to wrap his turn. He was confidant that he will win.

_Duel Screen: Turn 13_ Judai: 2900LP H: 1 / **Sho**: 100LP H: 1_

Sho was quiet as he was hesitated to draw his card. He doesn't want to fear if he might lose or not, but Judai was just too strong for him to handle. He faced a lot of powerful foes, but Judai was his friend and his own hero too. He just couldn't win this duel even if he tried.

"Come on Sho! Don't slow down, give it your all." Judai said serious to his good friend as he looked shock. He looked at him as the Osiris Hero who was now smiling at him.

"Come on man, don't give me that look. You just can't just give up even when I have the advantage. I've seen you turn the tide of any duel in your favor. Sho, I know you can beat me because you're not the same kid who fear Power Bond, you're a stronger guy than before! So, don't back down now! Remember, a duel is never done until the last card is play... so, give me all you have!" Judai says to him with a loud, powerful voice as he still believes in him. Sho started to cry out tears of joy as Judai was still Aniki, a great man to believe in.

"Right... thank you Aniki. I won't hold back. Get ready for my last powerful move! DRAW!" Sho declares as he draws his card with all of his might. He smiles as he might have just one chance left.

"I'll start by playing the spell, **Cycle Trans-Express**! Now by sending one card and two other Machine-Type monsters in my deck to the Graveyard, I can draw two cards!" Sho says as he plays a card that shows a cycle chart that shows a few vehicles. Now he sent his one card in his hand and two others in his Deck as he drew two more cards. He looked surprise by his drawn cards as he smiled.

"_Thank you, Nii-chan._" Sho says as he remembered his brother Ryo, still watching over him even if he's not here. His deck is his brother's too even though he can duel again.

"I play the spell that proves my bonds, Power Bond!" Sho announce as he plays his favorite spell. Judai smirked as Sho only has one card in his hand, but he was sure he has a plan ready to use.

"And I mix it with **Cybernetic Fusion Support**! Now I remove the Truckroid I sent away with Drillroid, Expressroid and Stealthroid in order to now Fusion Summon Super Vehicroid – Stealth Union! And because of Power Bond, its ATK is double!" Sho says seriously as he summons forth his other powerful ''roid'' monster as it was a giant robot like Megazord, combine with each part of the four Fusion Material Monsters. Not only was it the strongest monster, but it got even stronger thanks to Power Bond's effect as it power rose up to 7200ATK!

Super Vehicroid – Stealth Union Lvl 9 ATK: 3600 DEF: 3000

"Amazing move Sho, this might be end for one of us. But now if you can't beat me this round, you'll take Power Bond's effect which inflicts damage equal to Stealth Union's original ATK. Then I win, unless." Judai says amazingly, but serious as he stares at his friend. He knew better than anyone besides Ryo that Sho might have one trick if he uses Power Bond like that. Plus that his Life Points hasn't change even when **Cybernetic Fusion Support** was played which he should've lost half of his current Life Points.

"Good idea Aniki. I thank all that to **Heliroid**! When my little helicopter guy left the field to the Graveyard, I now take no damage from Battle or by a card's effect or lose any kind this turn! That means I don't lose any kind of damage." Sho explains as the spiritual form of a small, helicopter ''roid'' monster appear beside him.

"Now go Stealth Union, attack Stratos and now its effect activates which cuts its ATK in half." The Vehicroid duelist commands as his giant ''Vehicroid'' monster comes at Judai's hero as its attack is cut from 7200ATK to 3600ATK. This look bad, but that didn't stop Judai.

"Not so fast as I activate Necro Gardna's effect! Now by removing him from play, I negate your attack!" Judai says with a serious look as he hold up his Duel Disk as it shines. Then the spiritual form of his armor like, warrior appeared as he blocked Stealth Union's attack with just his arm attached shields. In just one counter, Judai saves his monster from destruction.

"Amazing, Aniki, just awesome. My turn is over." Sho says proudly as he has nothing left to use this turn.

_Duel Screen: Turn 14_ **Judai**: 2900LP H: 1 / Sho: 100LP H: 0_

"...Sho, time we end this buddy. Draw." Judai says softy as he draw his next card without looking at it. He smiles which seems Judai will win.

"I first activate Spellbook Inside the Pot, Spell Card! Now we draw to three cards!" Judai says as they both draw three more cards from their decks.

"I next summon Neo-Spacian Air Hummingbird!" Judai says as his hero left and he summons forth his red, Neo-Spacian humanoid hummingbird on the field as he stands besides his master with Stratos.

Neo-Spacian Air Hummingbird Lvl 3 ATK: 800 DEF: 600

"Next I play Hummingbird's special ability to increase my Life Points by 500 for each card in my hand." Judai said as three large flowers appeared before him. Then Hummingbird fly to then and suck in them for their nectar as Judai's Life Points increase to 4400LP.

"I double my chances by playing NEX! Now I send Air Hummingbird to evolve it even higher to Fusion Summon **Neo-Spacian Aerial Hummingbird**!" Judai says as Air Hummingbird take flight to the sky as he enters the Neo Space portal. Then something came out from the other side. It was the now evolve Aerial Hummingbird with two twin wings as his body feathers were dark red with light blue liner marks around his arms and waist.

"**Neo-Spacian Aerial Hummingbird** **Lvl 4 ATK: 1100, DEF: 900**

"Now I use my new evolve Neo-Spacian special effect! Now I increase my Life Points by 500 for each card in your hand. Plus he gains 500ATK for each card in your hand if my Life Points are higher than yours." Judai continues on as three larger flowers appear on Sho's side. The Aerial Hummingbird disappeared with incredible speed as he reappeared, already done suck on their nectar. Judai's Life Points increase to 5900LP!

"Still not done as I play Fake Hero Spell Card! Now I Special Summon E-Hero Neos!" Judai goes even further as he summons forth his ace, Neos to the field in all of his might.

E-Hero Neos Lvl 7 ATK: 2500 DEF: 2000

"Time for some extreme Contact Fusion! I fuse Neos with **Neo-Spacian Aerial Hummingbird** to Fusion Summon... the stormy winds of Neo-Spacian, **E-Hero Aerial Neos**!" Judai calls upon as both monsters fly to the sky that transform momentary into Neo Space as a new monster took their place. This one looks like Air Neos, but now had two twin wings, one large and the other two smaller, as he had two claw-like blades attach to both hands and his feather body was a lighter red skin with blue armor patted shoulders and legs.

**E-Hero Aerial Neos Lvl 8 ATK: 2800 DEF: 2300**

"That's... awesome." Sho says in completely shock and amaze by Judai's new Neos Fusion monster as he takes flight to the sky. Everyone was amazed by it, even Yugi.

"My new hero gains 1000ATK between 1000LP of difference between both of our Life Points if my Life Points are higher." Judai explains his new hero's power as its ATK went all the way up to a whooping 7800ATK!

"Go Aerial Neos! Attack Super Vehicroid - Stealth Union with Stormy Aerial Force!" Judai commands as his Aerial Neos comes down at Stealth Union with unbelievable force as his whole body is surrounded by a sphere of wind. Aerial Neos went right through Sho's powerful monster as it started to fall as it exploded. Sho smiles as he closes his eyes and his Life Points drop to zero.

**Duel Screen: Winner... Judai Yuki: 5900LP vs. Sho Marufuji: 0LP**

"Gotcha!" Judai shouts in his usual tone as he points his fingers in his signature pose. Then their Duel Disk shut down as Judai's Fusion Monster disappear. She was kneed down on one leg as he slowly got himself back.

"Amazing duel pal. You had me with those moves that I would have lost. You grown a lot stronger which makes me happy too." Judai said to Sho as he held up his hand to him with a smile. The blue haired duelist smiles back as he grab on Judai's hand as he pull him up. Yugi was very proud for the two of them, as he sees himself and Jonouchi shaking after they dueled.

"Hey Aniki, you need this card if you want to make it into the finals. I know you will do great, good luck." Sho says as he hands over his Locator Card to Judai. He nods serious as he receives it for their bond.

"I guess this is one story that shows what bonds are, right Yugi?" Anzu asks the tri-color hero. Yugi didn't said a word as he stared at Judai, Sho and Kenzan as Judai told them about his awesome combo. The young Dragon Knight was very happy seeing friends be with each other that this won't ruin his day... that was until his cell phone rang. He snapped out as he said to it: "Hello... this is Yugi.

He heard the person on the other side talked as his eyes widen in shock. He then hang up and looked at Anzu. She got surprise to look at him like so if someone just die, which she hoped it wasn't.

"Well... I need you to me a favor. Go find Jonouchi's sister and spend the day with her while I deal with Fa... I mean real Ichigo's problems. That was Grandpa... and he... she did something you wouldn't want to ask. So... bye!" Yugi explains as he quickly runs off. Anzu just stare at Yugi with a stunned, anime expression as he's off again to some crazy adventure with her or the others. She sighs as this is Yugi's problem to deal with, on his own. He's not the same boy she meant, he's better. Anzu nods as she goes off to do his favor.

Another duel won by Judai Yuki. That means he has 6 Locator Cards and just one more to enter the finals! How will the Osiris Hero be able to win his last card and how will Yugi and Jonouchi win theirs too. Only one way is that is to continue reading this saga!

**To be continued… **

**(ENDING 2: The Afternoon of that Day (Ano Hi no Gogo in it's Japanese name) by Masami Okui from Yu-Gi-Oh! DM)**

**Here are the new cards that were use in this duel:**

**New Cards: _=Real Card *=Fake Card that I made up or a friend of mines in Fan Fiction**

**Judai's new cards:**

Note: The Special Effect of E-Hero Inferno are change to its Manga version, which means when its destroyed, add 1 Spell Card from the owner's Graveyard into your Hand.

***E-Hero Burning Slasher- Lvl 4, ATK: 1400, DEF: 1600, ATT: FIRE, Type: Warrior/Effect**

Effect: Once per turn, you can reduce this card's ATK to 0 to inflict 1000LP of Damage. The ATK points return back to its original ATK at the start of your next End Phase. If this card is select by an attack, switch its position to Defense Mode and rise its DEF by 1000 by removing the DEF of one of your other monsters to zero. This effect only can be used once.

***Replay Spell- Type: Quick-Play Spell Card**

Effect: You are allow to select and use the effects of 1 Spell Card that was used during your previous turn (or your partner if you are in a Tag Duel).

***E-Hero Raging Nova- Lvl 8, ATK: 2700 DEF: 2200, ATT: FIRE, Type: Warrior/Fusion/Effect**

Effect: 1 "Elemental HERO" monster + 1 FIRE monster''

Must be Fusion Summoned and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. Once per turn, you can reduce the ATK and DEF of 1 face-up monster by 1000 and this card gains 500ATK until the End Phase.

***Burst Hero- Type: Quick-Play Spell Card**

Effect: Activate only during damage calculation of either your or your opponent's Battle Phase when the ATK of your attacking or attacked ''E-Hero'' monster is lower than the ATK of your opponent's. Your monster gains ATK equal to the opponent's monster +200 during damage calculation only.

***Neo-Spacian Aerial Hummingbird- Lvl 4, ATK: 1100, DEF: 900, ATT: WIND, Type: Winged-Beast/Effect**

**(Special Thanks for the Support of of the ''NEX'' Neo-Spacians, LightLord92! The guy who knows the Yu-Gi-Oh Card Game better than even myself!)**

Effect: This card's name is also treated as "Neo-Spacian Air Hummingbird". This card cannot be Special Summoned except with "NEX". Once per turn, during your Main Phase, you can gain 500LP for each card in your Opponent's Hand. If your Life Points are higher than your opponent's, this card gains 500ATK for each card you have in your Hand.

***E-Hero Aerial Neos- Lvl 8, ATK: 2800, DEF: 2300, ATT: WIND, Type: Warrior/Fusion/Effect**

**(More thanks to LightLord92 yet again! Master at this!)**

Effect: "Elemental Hero Neos"+"**Neo-Spacian Aerial Hummingbird**"

This card can only be Special Summoned from your Extra Deck by returning the above cards you control to your Deck (You do not use "Polymerization"). While your Life Points are lower than your opponent's, this card gains ATK equal to the difference. While your Life Points are higher than you opponent's, this card gains 1000ATK for each 1000LP of difference. 

* * *

**Sho's new cards:**

***Jet Auto Express- Type: Quick-Play Spell Card**

Effect: Activate when you Normal Summon or Special Summon a Machine-Type ''roid'' monster. Special Summon another Machine-Type ''roid'' monster from your Deck to your field that has a DEF lower than the Summoned Monster.

***Construction Transport- Type: Normal Spell Card**

Effect: When you have 2 or more Machine-Type monsters on your field, Special Summon 1 Machine-Type ''roid'' monster in your Graveyard to the field. If you have 3 or more Machine-Type ''roid'' monsters when you just Summoned, draw 1 card.

**_Double Spell- Type: Normal Spell Card**

Effect: Discard 1 Spell Card from your hand. Select 1 Spell Card from your opponent's Graveyard and use it from the Graveyard as your Spell Card.

**_Fusion Weapon- Type: Equip Spell Card**

Effect: Equip only to a Level 6 or lower Fusion Monster. The equipped monster gains 1500 ATK and DEF.

***Cyber Turbo Counterattack- Type: Quick-Play Spell Card**

Effect: Activate when your opponent activates a Trap Card during your Battle Phase that negates an attack or ends the Battle Phase. Send 1 ''Cyber Dragon'' and 1 other Machine-Type monster in your deck to the Graveyard. Select 1 Machine-Type monster on your field that already attack this turn and it can attack again.

***Cycle Trans-Express- Type: Normal Spell Card**

Effect: Activate when you have 1 card in your Hand and have at least 1 Machine-Type ''roid'' monster on your field. Discard one card and send two Machine-Type monsters in your deck to the Graveyard to draw two cards.

**_Cybernetic Fusion Support- Type: Quick-Play Spell Card**

Effect: Activate only when you would Fusion Summon a Machine-Type Fusion Monster. Pay half your Life Points. When you Fusion Summon that monster, you can remove from play, from your side of the field or Graveyard, Fusion Material Monsters that are listed on that Fusion Monster, and use them as Fusion Material Monsters.

***Heliroid- Lvl 2, ATK: 400, DEF: 1500, ATT: WIND, Type: Machine/Effect**

Effect: Activate this card's effect when its sent to the Graveyard. For this turn, you take No Damage from Battle or by a card's effect. Also, you don't need to pay or lose or halve your Life Points by a card's effect.

Thank you for another great episode. I thank those who are helping me get this story notice and enjoy it. For those who love it, please review my story and give me your opinions or thoughts to it. The next episode... I'm about to go all OC duel now! Something one of my friends and great support of DKR, Redwallfan2000 has given me. A duel you fans of Tokyo Mew Moon saga wanted to witness, Erika's first actually seen duel! It's Jonouchi's turn as he duels the Mew Mew Scorpion head on. What kind of bet did they made and what will the outcome be? Here's Jonouchi, Danny, Honda, Ichigo K, Erika and Ichigo M for Today's Preview:

Jonouchi: YES! I'm the star... I mean, Yugi is and that Momomiya, but I'm the bigger one.

Danny: I wonder how Yugi and Judai are doing?

Honda: I don't have a clue, but Shizuka-chan must be with them by now. AND I WANTED MORE TIME TO SPEND WITH HER!

He started crying all over Ichigo K.

Ichigo K: Remain me again why the hell am I doing here?

Jonouchi: DragonKnight15 said so. He needs you to play more lame parts until you get your special around this Volume 3 thing. Special, there's nothing special about you.

Ichigo K: I wish that was true.

Danny: Besides that... isn't that Erika?

Jonouchi and Honda: ERIKA-CHAN!

Erika: Oh no, fan boys coming in.

Jonouchi: My dear Erika-chan, I am so glad you're here... and why are you wearing a Duel Disk.

Erika: Well... let's just say I sort of enter this tournament too. For a little fun for once.

Jonouchi and Honda: WHAT?

Danny: Cool. And I thought there were no female duelist here. Well, I have seen a lot.

Ichigo K: Hmm... maybe I should take in dueling too?

Jonouchi: No one cares! Erika-chan, I challenge you to a children's Card Game!

Erika: Like why? I know you're in this tournament and has more experience, but I just don't see why.

Jonouchi: Because... we'll bet. If I win, you have to date me at least once and then we'll see if you need me more.

Erika: Hmm... actually, why not. And if I win, you have to kiss either Ichigo or Mint.

Jonouchi: HELL NO!

Honda: It's a bet, and if you can't beat her, then Mai might not get back to you.

Ichigo K: I agree even though I have no idea who this Mai is or what's the big dealing kissing Momomiya... even though Yugi or Masaya might do it.

Erika: Or Kurosaki-san.

Jonouchi: WHAT? THE HELL NO!

Ichigo K: Double on that. Jonouchi, win this duel or I will destroy you.

Danny: Better listen to the man, he will.

Jonouchi: AND I SHALL! Next time in Yugioh! Dragon Knight Reborn: The Stings of the Scorpion's Dueling Tail! Jonouchi vs Erika, The Red-Eyes Duelist's Oddest Bet Ever Made! Duel... STAND BY... with love!

Ichigo K: You can tell me that again. Really... and what the heck was the love part for!

Jonouchi: And you will when I date ERIKA-CHAN!

His voice echos through the whole town to the forest as the Mew Heroine heard something.

Ichigo M: Why do I have a feeling that Erika-chan is in a bet for her dating life... with an idiot. Sigh, I need to get back home soon. And like I should say this, please enjoy the new episode! Please remember to read, enjoy and review!

Jonouchi's echo: And you will!

Ichigo M: I hate Jonouchi. I really hope that idiot isn't him. Until next time fans, I hope Nya.


	40. 39: Erika's Duel, Ichigo K's panic! What

**Yu-Gi-Oh! : Dragon Knight Reborn! **

_**Created by: DragonKnight15**_

**Disclaimer: This story is a copyright from me. I also may have used other plots from other authors. Almost all characters, objects, names, places, powers, moves, events, plots and weapons are not original worked. They were already made from other manga, anime and cartoon stories. They are also already copyrights that I do not own. This story is an anime story. P.S. This story is also a crossover of other anime/cartoon stories like Naruto Shippuden, Bleach, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Sonic X plus other Sonic video game plots and characters, Danny Phantom, FullMetal Alchemist, Sailor Moon, Pokémon and others more. Others like Doctor Who at the moment, later on. Later on this volume, I am using Erika Aoyama and Mew Erika from Redwallfan2000 from Fan as one of the other characters in this anime story. Ichigo Momomiya has also the name of "Tokadul" and she is 17 years old than 13 like in the anime. As Mew Ichigo, all of her Mew Mew attacks not only harm, effect or destroy a Chimera Anima, but anything or anyone. Even a hollow, a Dark Lord and a Chaos Lord. This is not also a copy of either any "Dragon knight" or "Dragon Knights" stories, but it's weird that I never heard of them until now. It is my idea, even if the names of it are weird. Some characters will have, sometimes, a short written name. Like for example, Dark Leader Dragon= Dark LD, Ichigo Momomiya= Ichigo M. and so on. Most names are in their Japanese or English versions. If you don't get it, look at in the Internet. Note: Most Duel Monster card names will be in their English names. Also, most cards effects are change into their anime version. Also note that most techniques/jutsus from Naruto will be in it's English form and others in it's Japanese forms.**

Hello Readers, this is chapter 39 of the main arc of this volume, The Endless Fights: A new tournament, the ghost ruling, the snake of the shadows and the battles against all Darkness! Hope you love it! Have fun! And remember to review! **P.S. I do not own them all or any of them except this crossover story, so I wrote the band's or artist's name that wrote that song which I do not own again.**

**Well friends, here's a new episode/chapter, which makes 8 episodes/chapters left and counting. I would like to say special thanks to Redwallfan2000 yet again to let me borrow Erika Aoyama aka Mew Erika in this awesome series and LightLord92 for card ideas for Erika's deck! Thanks you two! Also, sorry that I didn't notice that Raging Nova was fan-made because I didn't notice there was a Fire-Type element fusion E-Hero, until I notice it that there's already Nova Master. All well, next time. Sorry again.**

**I like to add that the battle of SOPA is going good in our side. The congress are losing because they planned to put the act before Christmas... but look at it now huh! We're winning! That much is true... for now anyway. We still need to spread the word to stop this madness and not only that... but we also have to deal with its partner IP Act too. We're there... but we still need your help. Thanks for this much and for protecting our freedom in the Internet!**

* * *

**Dear all Yu-Gi-Oh fans of both the Dubbed/Subbed and the Abridged Series, I have shocking news that effects the life of the voice actor of Yugi Muto/Yami Yugi of the Dubbed, Dan Green. After a hard time of finally rising a family by having twins, his wife, Michal Friedman died when given birth. Without his love, Dan must rise his children on his own, but we can't do that. **

**Check out this and try to help as much as you can. Only true fans or true human beings can make a difference:**

**http: / www. you tube .com /watch?v=zjg2EaWY-jk&feature=g-u&context=G207415bFUAAAAAAAAAA**

**Thank you.**

* * *

**And finally and most important news, Happy Holidays! Happy Merry Christmas and whatnot! I'm sure you guys were and still are hoping for a great time with your friends, your family and so on. Or just working on a fanfic like I am. I wish you all many dreams, wishes and so on for this great holiday!**

**Also, a special thanks to all who made it this far to read and review to make it to my 200th review mark! I thank all of you for this great honor of enjoy DKR and for the many years that will have it. I thank all of my non-stop reviewers: Redwallfan2000, LightLord92, Okaami-chin, Phoenixofdarkness62, and many others who love this fanfic as much as I do! Thank you all for this great year and so on. And as promise, a new Volume will appear as soon as I make it happen!**

**Anyway, its going to be 1 year since I've posted the first and second episodes/chapters of Dragon Knight Reborn. The 1 Year Anniversary and the first of many years! I thought, yet again, I would have this Volume wrap up in just 40 Episodes/Chapters or less to commence the big stuff... but then I had to add the duels and details and additional work and so on! A lot of ''and'', but all worth it. At least we all know there are less Episodes/Chapters left, so no problem. I would have figure more readers would read this series... but I guess this is enough for me! Anyway, I wish all of you a Merry Great Holidays and A Happy New Year! A new episode will be launched, hopefully, before the New Year like I did for DKR. Sadly, it might not happen, but I will try to have it up as fast as I can. I wish you many years and a great life! Back to the show! **

* * *

**Here's the intro: The Earth... is a great place where humanity and all other creatures live and learn to evolve little by little, but this great world has Darkness in it too. Evil beings who wish to conquer this world and everyone. **

**Only one being stood against them to show everyone the power of light and hope, but this great mythical dragon wasn't able to stop them. He gave his powers and hope to a human that was known by his name, the Dragon Knight! **

**Before this hero also met his end, he gave the legendary Dragon Sword and his hopes and dreams to the next knight, his youngest son who is destined to become a legend by the sides of his comrades and his love. This hero... is the Hero of Light, the Last Dragon Knight of Light!**

* * *

**(OPENING 2: S H U F F L E by Masami Okui from Yu-Gi-Oh! DM) **

**Volume 1: Episode 39: The Stings of the Scorpion's Dueling Tail! Jonouchi vs Erika, The Red-Eyes Duelist's Oddest Bet Ever Made!**

**In the previous episode of DKR:**

_Battle City 2 Second Round continued on as both Yugi and Anzu went to look for something interesting which lead to questions on what Yugi was doing now. Things got more and more complex... until they found Judai, Sho and Kenzan. It seems Sho wanted to duel Judai to prove how much stronger he has gotten since Duel Academia. Judai, at first, didn't know what to do, but he eventually choice to duel him. And then a duel between friends happened as both gave their all against each other. In the end, it was Judai who emerge as the victor as Sho was still happy to at least duel him with everything he had. Now that Judai is only one Locator Card away... can he make the deadline or will he and the rest failed. What will happen now?_

**And now the conclusion... elsewhere where the last duel began in the last episode:**

It was almost a quiet place except with all the exciting dueling action going on. The annoying Katsuya Jonouchi has been trying to find himself a new opponent. Both Honda Hiroto and Danny Fenton have been trying to find him someone, but no luck as Honda couldn't concentrate.

"Hey buddy... FOCUS!" Jonouchi said calmly to loud voice as he wrapped his arm around him. Honda just nod without a care as he's just to focus in something else. Jonouchi then removed his arm off him as he was very upset now.

"What's with him anyway? Honda-san is more blue than usual." Danny asks the blond-headed duelist. Jonouchi just glare at his sad-of-an-excused-best-friend as he responds: "He's just sad that he was ''spending'' time with my sister Shizuka but she left to find Anzu as she called us to borrow her for a while. All that... for Yugi to check on that pigtailed Momomiya. I don't get that girl."

"I can see that." Danny said as he looked at him with a funny look. He too was curious why Ichigo is acting like a goofball than her normal, cat-like peppy self. He knows Yugi must have a clue on what's going on with her. They continue walking, even with mopey there. The three continue, Jonouchi determine to find a new opponent to duel. He did not want to duel some old nemesis like Bandit Keith or some weirdo. He looked around, hoping to face someone that might be fun and not complex. He observed above a small hill where a busy sidewalk was to find a duelist, but none were walking there. Danny and Honda just look at him in horror to believe he has to be sneaky to find an opponent.

"Nothing, I got... wait! I spoke to soon." Jonouchi starts saying until he spotting someone walking. Because he was hiding under some bushes, he couldn't tell who this person was except his shoes and a bag of some kind. Jonouchi suspect it to be where a hidden duelist might hide their Duel Disk. So, for how crazy that sounded, he took his chances. In a mere second, Jonouchi pop out from the bushes as he shouts, coming down on the unknown person: "Hey dude, duel me or feel the wrath of Jonouchi!"

Then a foot hit his face right in front of him as it pull him to the floor. The unimaginable pain strike Jonouchi's ''handsome'' face as he lay on the ground, twitching. He then heard a familiar voice spoke to him: "Oh wait, its just you Jonouchi. Give a guy a warning next time."

Jonouchi grit his teeth as he rise his head and glare at the only person who would hit him more than Ichigo Momomiya, Ichigo Kurosaki. The orange hair, secret identity Substitute Shinigami, look at him with one eyebrow up.

"Bastard! You should give a guy a warning next time!" The blond-headed idiot shouted in rage to the male Ichigo. He didn't pay so much attention at him, just stare at him in confusion. Then Danny and Honda appeared, sliding on the hill, as they found Jonouchi on the floor.

"Well... I didn't think we would expect Jonouchi down for the count this soon." Honda says with a sweat drop on his head, staring at his friend. It seems seeing him in pain, took his mopey self away too. Danny help him up as he starts to fall down, but not before Honda grab him too.

"Oh man, why did you have to hit me with your giant foot." Jonouchi asks Ichigo as he starts to cry a little by the pain he still has. Ichigo just scratch his head as he responds: "Like I said, my bad. I thought you were a puny trying to take me down... or Rukia who's looking for me."

"Well... that's conveniently of you to just walk on this sidewalk on the exact time I'm looking for duelist, am I huh? On this sidewalk, where many people, including many duelists, walk here." Jonouchi said serious in detective-like tone as he tried to wheeze, but couldn't as his face was still in pain.

"Well, Detective Stupid, everyone walks here and this way is where a store that my younger sister Yuzu wants me to buy her... this dress. And this bag... is to carry it and I have my own things too, not a Duel Disk if you were wondering." Ichigo responds in his own serious tone, but calmer and straight to the point. Jonouchi didn't said anything as he was already own.

"Well... I didn't see that one coming." Danny said to Honda. He nods as he starts patting Jonouchi on the back which cause him to get even more angry then he was now. He then stepped his foot over his good friend's as he jumped up and down in pain, but couldn't as Jonouchi was still pressing on it.

"I saw that one coming a mile away." A new voice said which surprise everyone that even forced Jonouchi to let of Honda's foot as he fell to the ground. They all turn to see Erika Aoyama, standing behind Ichigo which surprise him the most.

"How the hell did you got behind my back without me knowing or sensing you coming?" The orange hair teen demand her with a surprise, anime expression. Erika thought about it as she placed her finger over her chin. She then answered with smile: "Don't know. I'm just good at it, and I didn't want to make a scene either."

"Both sneaky and beautiful! That's our Erika-chan for you!" Both Jonouchi and Honda said with heart-shaped eyes again. Danny just sighs as those two are at it with Erika again.

Ichigo was suspicious about that. Normally, he wouldn't sense someone else's presences appearing, but he had to so Rukia won't find him for a stupid thing. And second was how did she appeared here of all places. He's still suspected on her ever since they met, and when he lost to her in a kendo match. He was a Shinigami, who are Swordsmen experts, and he still lost to her. Something was wrong with this, but he didn't want to think too much on it as she was Ichigo M's bestest friend.

"So Erika-chan, what are you doing here? I hope it wasn't to look for me and ask if you want to go out in a date with me huh? Because the answer is yes and yes." Jonouchi asked her as he got closer to her. Erika then sweat dropped as that was not why she came.

"Umm, no. I just wanted to find Yugi, or Judai. I have some news for them." She said which broke the blond-headed duelist's heart as he kneed down and started to touch the floor in shame. Honda just lower his head, in shame too.

"Well... that was sad. We were with Yugi and Judai, but they went somewhere else. We can look for them if you want." Danny says as he looks at the two idiots. Erika shook her head as she responded: "No thanks. I can find them with ease. Thanks again anyway."

She was about to leave until Ichigo spoke as he looked directly to the right hand of Erika that she placed behind her skirt: "Hey wait Erika. I know this is weird and very odd to ask, but isn't that a Duel Disk behind you?"

She sweat drops as she couldn't believe that he figure her out. She sighs as she show her hand which is wearing a Duel Disk around her wrist. Jonouchi and Honda snap out as they look at it. Danny was surprise too as he blinked a few times.

"Go eye Kurosaki-san, figures why you're good at what you do." Erika says with a small smirk which caught the orange haired teen off guard. What did she meant by that? Did she... know he was a Shinigami? No, that was what he said to himself as she couldn't know.

"So Erika-chan, why are you wearing a Duel Disk. Don't tell me your in the fashion of wearing one huh? Because I can be in it too." Jonouchi asked as he showed off his own Duel Disk. Erika sweat drop again as to why she let him say those things.

"Actually... I'm not. I'm, sort of, in this tournament." Erika responds which shock everyone with wide eyes. Jonouchi was even wider as well as Honda's. She sighs again as she explains: "It's not like I wanted to be part of this tournament, but I receive my ticket to this whole thing like you, Yugi and Judai did. At first, I wouldn't even bother to enter this and all those duels, but I figure it could be fun. And it is if you ask me because I get to duel Yugi or Judai. I can even knock that Kaiba off his mighty chair too."

"Oh yeah Erika-chan! That's what I like to hear! That's also my dream to knock Rich Boy to his knees. So, while we're talking about dueling, why not duel the incredible Jonouchi. After all, I'm like the second best duelist in the whole world and taught Yugi everything he knows too." Jonouchi says with a grin as he shows off his muscles. Honda just sweat drop as he point out: "Umm... isn't Kaiba the second best and was it Yugi who taught you about dueling?"

"No one cares about who did this or who is who! So... PLEASE DUEL ME ERIKA-CHAN!" Jonouchi scoff at his best friend as he beg Erika with his heart-shaped, love slave eyes.

"Why is it always a duel? Even in America, Duel Monsters are getting too popular that even Flash has his own Deck." Danny asks with a question look. All he has been seeing for a long time here is Duel Monsters this, Duel Monsters that and evil dragon's plans to destroy the world.

"Simply... we're in Japan which is like one of the birth places of the whole freaking game. Don't blame me, I barely get this game but it isn't so bad." Ichigo says in his usual, upsetting tone as he looks quietly at Jonouchi and Erika. The Scorpion Mew Mew couldn't help feel sad or feel embarrassed for the blond-headed duelist; hard call. She thought about it if she should.

"I guess you don't, then why not go out with me?" Jonouchi then asked with a smirk. Honda was shocked as he fell on the ground. Erika was even more surprise as her sweat drop increase in size.

"I think I prefer the duel than the date." She responds as calmly as she could. Jonouchi was shot down again, but not out as he thought of a great plan.

"Alright... Then how about we do a bet?" Jonouchi suggested with a smirk. She rise her eyebrow as well as everyone else.

**Elsewhere... in a forest near Konoha:**

"Achoo!" Ichigo Momomiya sneeze as she cleans it with a small tissue paper. She looked around her as she was walking alone in the forest, trying to return back to Tokyo to Domino to see how Yugi is doing. She didn't know it, but she had a bad feeling that something is wrong in the force... of friendship with Erika.

**Meanwhile... back at Domino:**

"Bet? What kind?" Erika asked as she knew if she did, it wouldn't be something awesome. The opposite, something very and VERY uncool and weird.

"Yes, we'll duel, but we'll make it a little more interesting. If I win, then you have to go out with me on one date after this half of the tournament is over. And if you can't stop thinking about me since then, we'll have another." Jonouchi propose to her which shock her and Honda fainted by it. She then slapped herself on her forehead that she should have figure he would do that. Its not that she hates Jonouchi, but she only thinks of him as a friend, nothing much. But then something crossed her head, and that was her bet which made her smile.

"Hmm... I like the sound of that now. I accept, but if I win the duel, then you have to kiss Ichigo and last it for 5 whole minutes." Erika propose to him which shock both Danny and Ichigo K. It even wake Honda up.

**Elsewhere... back with Ichigo M:**

"Achoo! What's with me... and why am I cold and dizzy like I'm going to throw up." Ichigo ask herself as she look around again, but nothing.

"I have a feeling Erika-chan is in trouble... and that troubles feels like Jonouchi! That Baka." Ichigo shouts angrily as her best friend is in danger, by that jerk of a blond-headed idiot. She then shook her head and said seriously as she ran off in high speed: "I better get moving, full throttler!"

**Meanwhile... back at our other situation:**

"Okay... WHAT THE F***! NEVER!" Jonouchi said at first with a yes, but then lost it in shock and anger. He hates a lot of things: Seto Kaiba, bad guys, jerks, smart people, rich people, and Ichigo Momomiya. They may be friends now, but he still doesn't like her.

"Then no bet. Or, you could choice Mint instead... or this Ichigo here. Plus, because I'm a girl, if you can't go alone with this, then you can't ask me out." Erika continues adding more insane rules for Jonouchi. The orange hair Ichigo had his mouth open, in horror that she drag him into this too! Jonouchi now hated this bet, kiss the red hair annoying girl, the blue hair rich girl, or the orange hair fighter. He hated this idea, all to much. Any person would say no. However...

"FINE! I accept these conditions and I shall win our bet!" Jonouchi spoke up with his pride in stake. All three non-duelist were to shock as they had their mouths open up. Erika just smiles as she takes her Deck and place it in her Duel Disk's slot.

"Alright Jonouchi, but I should warn you I'm undefeated in all of my duels. I have never lost once, even when I enter a 100 Duelists Streak Tournament that held up last year. Even if you are one of the best duelists in the world, I won't lose." Erika declare as she rise up her Duel Disk to him. Now Jonouchi was a little nervous as he placed his own Deck in his Duel Disk. He didn't thought this would worry him, which is bad in so many levels.

"Listen you bastard!" Ichigo shouts as he grabs the blond-headed idiot around his shirt's neck as he pull him up a few feet. Jonouchi was now very scared that he just pissed off Kurosaki.

"So help me, if you lose and you choice me, then I will murder you! I won't kill you, but you won't feel anything for months. So... good luck." Ichigo continues on as he threats him with a small, evil smirk. Jonouchi gulp his throat in horror as he nods. Ichigo then let go as he was shaking in fear.

"Yeah Jonouchi buddy. You can choice either the other Ichigo or Mint. Then I might get my chance with Erika-chan huh?" Honda said with a grin as he grabbed around Jonouchi's neck. The blond-headed duelist glared at him in rage which cause his friend to let go.

"Good point, plus I need tips to avoid this problem and about this game too. Tucker would love to get some info even though he won't need it." Danny says as he takes out a pencil and a small notebook as he opens the first page as he takes notes, long ones.

"I don't care! And congratulations too Danny. But besides that, I will win, at all cost!" Jonouchi declares with all of his fury. Danny nods slowly to not make him any angrier. After that heated chat, the two duelists were on their stands as Honda, Danny and Ichigo observer behind Jonouchi. This was going to be fun on who would win this.

"Duel System On! Duel Terminal Set! DUEL!" The two duelists shouted as they activate their Duel Disk, place their decks in the slot and draw their 5 cards as the Duel Time Box turn on at 4000LP each. Their Duel Disk sent a signal to the Duel Terminal that connect to the Internet for all to see in the Live show of Duel TV!

**Duel Screen: Jonouchi: 4000LP vs. Erika Aoyama: 4000LP**

"I will not hold back, even if its against a lovely young woman like Erika-chan." Jonouchi declares as he points his finger in rage.

"Alright, but you don't mind if I start off this duel. After all, ladies first." Erika asks in a sweet tone that thaw out Jonouchi's determination to his loving side.

"Huh? Sure, no problem Erika-chan." Jonouchi responds as he momentary floated on his air. Honda, Danny and Ichigo lower their heads in shame for their blond-headed idiot's impossible crush with Erika. She nods gentle as she draws first, starting the duel

_Duel Screen: Turn 1_ Jonouchi: 4000LP H: 5 / **Erika**: 4000LP H: 6_

"Alright, let see what I can do." Erika says as she looks at her hand. She then looked for a second towards Jonouchi as she looked back.

"_Jonouchi's Dueling Style like I've heard is tricky, but are always head on attacks. He has a lot of luck and has powerful counters to avoid damage and prevent losing a monster. I better be on my toes and outsmart him... and worry a little on my predictions too._" The Scorpion Mew Mew said as she carefully thought over her move.

"I guess I'll just start with a facedown monster in Defense Mode. I end my turn with that." She says as she summons forth a facedown monster in Defense Position.

_Duel Screen: Turn 2_ **Jonouchi**: 4000LP H: 5 / Erika: 4000LP H: 5_

Everyone looked surprise that Erika would just set a monster, except Jonouchi. He says as he draws his card: "This might be easy, but I'll try to slow down. My draw now."

He looks carefully on his options, but he already has a monster ready to play. Danny look at Ichigo who's getting very nervous by what would happen if Jonouchi loses. It's making him

"I summon forth Gearfried the Iron Knight!" Jonouchi says as he summons forth his iron, blade arm knight to the field.

Gearfried the Iron Knight Lvl 4 ATK: 1800 DEF: 1600

"Time I smash your facedown! Go Gearfried, attack!" Jonouchi orders as his knight charges in and pierces the facedown. The Red-Eye duelist was smirking of his first take-down, but that quickly changed when he noticed something was wrong. Gearfried was unable to destroy the monster as it reveals to be a large, golden armor suited scorpion has blocked his attack.

"You just reveal **Defense Armored Scorpion**. Because this strong armor monster possess 2000DEF, its higher to survive your monster's attack and deal damage to you by the difference, but because of its special ability, it does double!" Erika explains her monster's defensive power and its effect, Jonouchi was hit by his own attack as his Life Points drop by just 400LP then 200LP

**Defense Armored Scorpion Lvl 4 ATK: 500 DEF: 2000**

"Note to self: Never attack if you're not sure the opponent's monster or facedown card will bite you in the butt." Danny says as he writes what he said to his notes. Jonouchi then glared at him very angrily.

"Damn, nice move there. But that will not stop me! I set a facedown. My turn is done." Jonouchi says with a small grin as he lays down a facedown in a horizontal position behind his warrior.

_Duel Screen: Turn 3_ Jonouchi: 3600LP H: 4 / **Erika**: 4000LP H: 5_

"I guess now its my round." Erika says as she draws her card. She smiles as she has a good combo ready to use.

"I'll start by Tributing my **Defense Armored Scorpion **to Tribute Summon Millennium Scorpion!" Erika announce as her weaker scorpion monster left as a giant, uglier one takes it place. For Jonouchi, this monster was similar to a monster he faced before, Mystical Beast of Serket. That one was too powerful and this one is like that one too.

Millennium Scorpion Lvl 5 ATK: 2000 DEF: 1800

"I'm not done as when I Tribute Summon this monster, I can Special Summon **Royal Scorpion Knight** in Attack Mode!" Erika continues on as a golden armor, human female warrior with the same black hair like Erika's appear with an armor-like scorpion's tail on her bottom as she carries a large sword.

**Royal Scorpion Knight Lvl 5 ATK: 2000 DEF: 1600**

"That's... SOME HOT MONSTER!" Jonouchi shouts with heart-shaped eyes again as he drool all over his mouth. Danny and Ichigo sigh as Honda was drooling himself too.

"Now... I attack with my Millennium Scorpion! Destroy Gearfried the Iron Knight!" Erika commands as her giant scorpions comes at Jonouchi's monster. The blond-headed idiot wasn't paying attention as he was still staring at Erika's sexy monster. That cause him as his monster is destroyed and his Life Points drop to 3400LP.

"Note to self: Never let your guard down like how Jonouchi did it." Danny says to himself loudly as he writes it down to his notes. Honda just had to nod to it as it makes perfectly good sense.

"Now because of Millennium Scorpion's effect when it destroys your monster, it gains 500ATK extra." Erika explains as her scorpion grow in size and its attack rise up to 2500ATK.

"Now attack **Royal Scorpion Knight**! Attack Jonouchi directly with Royal Saber Slash!" Erika commands as her knight comes at Jonouchi as she swings her sword right at him. He was still under its trance as this would be bad.

"Snap out you idiot! Or remember what I will do to you!" Ichigo shouts to him with a serious look. Jonouchi finally snaps out as he did remember, a beating unlike any other. He then used his Duel Disk as a shield to block Erika's monsters attack.

"Like I'll let a very hot-looking knight like this one to beat me. Trap Card open, Nutrient Z! Now when I take damage that's 2000ATK or more, I can increase my Life Points to 4000LP to subtract the damage!" Jonouchi says as he reveals his facedown and counter the damage. Erika's knight move back to her master as Jonouchi sighs as his Life Points were up to 5400LP.

"Amazing move Jonouchi, figures why you were Second Runner to almost every tournament you enter." Erika says with a smile. Jonouchi nods happily without a care in the world. All three boys just lower their heads to think he actually survive that.

"I guess I better place serious by setting a facedown. I end my turn." Erika says as she lays a facedown card and end her turn with that.

_Duel Screen: Turn 4_ **Jonouchi**: 5400LP H: 4 / Erika: 4000LP H: 3_

"Alright-y! My turn now!" Jonouchi says as he draws his card. He was lucky to avoid that damage, but now he has to turn this around.

"Because you own two more monsters than I have which is none, I can Special Summon The Fiend Megacyber!" Jonouchi declares as he summons forth his armored-like warrior on his side of the field.

The Fiend Megacyber Lvl 6 ATK: 2200 DEF: 1200

"I follow up by playing the Continuous Spell Card, **Removable Options**! First off, I remove all of my existing cards in my Graveyard from play and next I discard one card away." Jonouchi says as he plays a new spell that shows a garage sell that has expensive things in it. He removes his cards and discard a card away with a smile.

"Next I'm able to choice between two effects and one is that it lets me switches the position of one of your monsters into a different position. So I'll switch Millennium Scorpion in Defense Mode!" Jonouchi announces as his spell forces Erika's strongest monster to be switch in Defense Mode. It was not a half bad move, even for Jonouchi to pull

"I next summon **Rapid Blaster Warrior** in Attack Mode!" Jonouchi continues on as he summons a male, armor warrior with a giant cannon like blaster on his right shoulder while holding both hands on it. The same one he used against Seeker.

**Rapid Blaster Warrior Lvl 3 ATK: 1200 DEF: 700**

"I activate my warrior's effect which lets me dealt 400LP of damage right at you! Gun Shooter Blast!" Jonouchi announces as his warrior target Erika and fires a huge energy blast at her. She cover herself as her Life Points to 3600LP.

"Battle! Go Fiend Megacyber, strike down that Millennium Scorpion!" Jonouchi orders as he charges at the Defense Position Millennium Scorpion. If Jonouchi destroys it, then he won't have to worry for a large take-down later on.

"No no. I reveal my facedown Trap Card counter move, **Nightmare Predictions**!" Erika counters as she reveals a card that shows a young child, in her bed, predicting a nightmare that he will have tonight. Jonouchi rise an eyebrow to what kind of effect this card has.

"When one of my monsters that has ''Scorpion'' or ''Vision'' in its name is attacked, I can check the top card in my Deck and calls its type. Now if I get it right, I can negate your attack. Now let's see how lucky I can get, but I'm pretty sure its a Monster right away." Erika explains as she closes her eyes and holds on her top card. Jonouchi rise another eyebrow if that kind of prediction will work. He got his respond when Erika smiled and drew her card, revealing another Millennium Scorpion. Jonouchi and the rest of the boys looked in shock as she got it right and negated his warrior's attack.

"Next I can add the Monster Card I just drew into my Hand." She says as she adds it, making now 4 cards in her hand. Jonouchi was now a little worry then he first thought.

"How the heck did you guess that right? Are you... Psychic?" Jonouchi asks with a nervous tone. He faced a lot of weirdos who said to predict the future like Esper Roba, but he was a fake.

"No... but you're sort of there. Let's just say, I'm luck on my predictions." Erika says proudly with a small smile. Jonouchi just sweat drop to hear that from her. He hates psychics for so many reasons.

"Aright, sounds weird to me. I set a facedown. Turn end." Jonouchi says as he lays a facedown behind his two monsters.

_Duel Screen: Turn 5_ Jonouchi: 5400LP H: 0 / **Erika**: 3600LP H: 4_

"Alright, my turn now. And because of **Nightmare Prediction's **effect, I have to discard one card from my hand to keep its effect in check for every Stand-By Phase." Erika explains as she draws her card, and then discard it to keep her trap in check.

"Next I summon **Knight of Visions – Hitomi** in Attack Mode!" Erika announces as she summons another beautiful female knight with large and flowing red hair with elegant and enchanting eyes as she carries two twin blades. Jonouchi drool all over his mouth to see another hottie monster on the field.

**Knight of Visions – Hitomi Lvl 4 ATK: 1600 DEF: 1500**

"I activate her special ability by check the top card of my Deck. If I guess it to be Monster, Spell or Trap, well... let's see if I get it right which I will. I choice Spell." Erika explains and announces her monster's effect as her blades glow as it also effects her deck. Erika then drew the top card, without looking as she reveals it to be Terraforming.

"Not again! How are you even doing that!" Jonouchi demanded in rage to be out luck by her. Erika simply winks as she continues explaining as she adds the card to her hand and draw two more cards: "Because I guess it to be the Spell, Terraforming, I can add it to my hand and then draw two more cards."

Both Ichigo and Danny couldn't believe that Erika's predictions are to the dot, even Honda who's too distracted by her two female knights. Jonouchi simply smirks as this is what he was hoping for.

"Well let's see if my luck is any better to yours! Trap Card open, Gamble! When my opponent has 6 cards or more in your hand while my own has 2 or less, I can toss a coin and call it heads or tails. If I call it right, I'm able to draw until I have 5 cards. If you call it wrong, I'm force to skip my next turn. Let's hope for a winner, hmm... Tails!" Jonouchi says as he reveals his facedown and gets out a coin. He toss it up as it went high, determine to get it right for once. It starts to drop as he caught it with ease. He then revealed it to be tails as he sighs of relief.

"YES! Ha ha! I'm still the best!" Jonouchi shouts of joy as he draws his 5 cards. Erika was impressed by the blond-headed duelist's unbelievable luck. However...

"_Crap... these cards don't all match what I was hoping for. I knew I shouldn't have discarded that card. Damn._" The blond-headed idiot duelist said in mind as he stared on his new hand with a calm stun, anime expression. Most of his cards weren't good enough to beat Erika... at the moment.

"Not bad Jonouchi. I continue my turn by next playing Terraforming to add 1 Field Spell Card from my deck to my Hand." Erika says as she plays her spell, to search her Deck and add her Field Spell. She was smiling which now worry Jonouchi.

"I follow up by playing the Field Spell Card, **Desert of Futures**!" Erika says as she places her Field Spell as the whole area around them transform into a giant desert. Sand, sandy all around. Jonouchi never like sand except beach sand. He then saw a large temple from the distances as it had a large scorpion statue in front of it.

"With this card in play, all monsters that have Scorpion or Vision in their name gains 300ATK." Erika explains as her three monsters were 300ATK stronger. (Millennium Scorpion ATK: 2500 – 2800, **Royal Scorpion Knight ATK: 2000 – 2300, ****Knight of Visions – Hitomi ATK: 1600 – 1900**)

"I switch up Millennium Scorpion to Attack Mode and next I attack The Fiend Megacyber!" Erika orders as her giant scorpion switch back positions as it strike Jonouchi's warrior with its large tail as it was wipe out. His Life Points drop by 600LP of damage as Millennium Scorpion's effect increase its attack to 3300ATK.

"Now **Knight of Visions – Hitomi **attacks your **Rapid Blaster Warrior** and then **Royal Scorpion Knight **attacks you directly!" The Scorpion/Vision duelist commands as her weaker knight slays Jonouchi's last monster as his Life Points drop again by 700LP and then he's strike by her strongest knight. Jonouchi's Life Points continue to drop as they were now 1800LP.

"I set two facedowns. My turn is over." Erika says as she wraps her turn with two facedowns.

_Duel Screen: Turn 6_ **Jonouchi**: 1800LP H: 5 / Erika: 3600LP H: 3_

"Okay... not bad, but I'm not out! My draw now." Jonouchi says as he draws. He was having problem with Erika's combos, with her monsters and her trap. He has to get rid of them now, and he has the cards that can do it!

"Alright... I'll go by playing Landstar Forces so I can Special Summon as many of my Landstar monsters! So how about I introduce the amazing monsters of Landstar! First is Swordsman of Landstar. Next is Knight of Landstar. And finally Grappler of Landstar!" Jonouchi announce as he summons his light peach-skin, monster swordsman, knight and army fighter of Landstar. Honda was curious on his good friend's move as both Ichigo and Danny were stun with wide mouth expressions.

Swordsman of Landstar Lvl 3 ATK: 500 DEF: 1200

Knight of Landstar Lvl 3 ATK: 1000 DEF: 900

Grappler of Landstar Lvl 3 ATK: 1000 DEF: 500

"I next play **Landstar Wave Blast**! For each Landstar monster I have, I can destroy that many cards on your side of the field! So say good-bye to your monsters!" Jonouchi continues as he plays a new spell that shows the four Landstar monsters fighting against a Blue-Eyes White Dragon as they unleashes a united wave burst. Then the three that are on the field stand together as they gather energy and fires a powerful wave blast towards Erika's monsters.

"Not Like I'll that happen! I activate my Counter Trap, Magic Jammer! By discarding one card away, I can negate your Spell with ease." Erika counters as her trap negates Jonouchi's spell.

"Damn... ha! Now I can use **Landstar Luck **Spell Card! Now I can draw three cards thanks to my three Landstar monsters on the field." Jonouchi shouts as he plays another new Spell that shows an slot machine as there were three ''Landstar'' faces in the middle of the three lines as if it was Lucky 7! Now Jonouchi draw his cards as he has a little more hope now.

"Next up, I Tribute all three of my monsters to summon Gilford the Lightning!" Jonouchi calls upon as his three monsters disappear as lightning flash before him. Then Jonouchi's strongest warrior, Gilford, appear in his amazing lightning stance.

Gilford the Lightning Lvl 8 ATK: 2800 DEF: 1400

"Now I can activate his special ability to destroy every one of your monsters! Go, Lightning Burst!" Jonouchi orders as Gilford rise up his large sword as lightning from the sky strike all of Erika's monsters. However...

"Trap Card open, **Immunity Rebirth**! Now I can protect Millennium Scorpion by your monster's effect!" Erika counters as she reveals a card that shows an antidote of a dangerous poison as brought a infected person alive. Her card saved her strongest monster from destruction, not leaving so many options for Jonouchi but to attack.

"Then I use **Removable Option**'s second effect. Now I increase Gilford's ATK equal to half of his DEF!" Jonouchi declares as he activates its second effect as his warrior's ATK increase to 3500ATK! Then his Continuous Spell Card was destroyed by its own effect.

"Battle! Go Gilford the Lightning, attack Erika's Millennium Scorpion directly with Lightning Slash!" Jonouchi commands as his warrior comes at the large scorpion.

"You seem to forget about..." Erika was saying as she explained that her **Nightmare Prediction** is still in play... until it explodes. This didn't shock her unlike the other boys. She then stared at Jonouchi who was smirking.

"I didn't. That's why I play **Twister** to destroy that card first of all. Can't win if that card is still on the field." Jonouchi counters as his spell destroys Erika's trap, but his Life Points by 500LP thanks of its effect. Gilford continues his attack as he rise his sword and cuts the monster scorpion in half like in a blink of an eye. Erika lost some of her Life Points to 3400LP.

"Then I use my trap's second effect, I can now bring one of my Scorpion monsters back, so I'm bring the other Millennium Scorpion I send away." She explains as a new Millennium Scorpion takes the other one's place, with 2300ATK thanks to her Field Spell's effect.

Millennium Scorpion Lvl 5 ATK: 2000 DEF: 1800

"Alright... I lay a facedown and that's it for my turn." Jonouchi says as he ends his turn with a facedown. At least now Jonouchi has a little chance winning, as long as this stays as it is.

_Duel Screen: Turn 7_ Jonouchi: 1300LP H: 0 / **Erika**: 3400LP H: 2_

"Alright, my turn now!" Erika says as she draws her card.

"I wonder what other crazy predicted card Erika will use. You guys know?" Danny ask as he turns to both Honda and Ichigo. They shook their shoulders as they have no luck.

"I next play play Pot of Greed to draw two cards." Erika says as the Pot of Greed appears which allow her to draw more cards.

"Next up I play this new spell **Reflecting Mirrors of Tomorrow**! Now I can add one monster that has Vision in its name to my Hand. Next, thanks to its second effect, I discard this card to draw one more card." Erika says as she uses a new spell that shows billions of mirrors, all showing a small part of the future. Erika then added her monster, discarded a card and drew a new one in its place.

"I follow up by playing Cost down! I discard one card away to reduce the Level of all of my monsters in my Hand by 2!" Erika continues as she discards one card away to reduce her monsters by 2 levels.

"What's the point with that? Is that a good thing she did that?" Danny demands in a surprising tone and look. He has seen a few of Duel Monsters, but discarding more cards would be bad too.

"You'll see when I Tribute Millennium Scorpion to summon a monster that would have require 2 Tributes but thanks to Cost Down, all well. I now Tribute Summon **Dragon of Visions – Aisling** in Attack Mode!" Erika shouts as she tributes her scorpion to summon forth a large, armor-suited dragon with crimson eyes as it roars with a mighty blast. Danny was now dumbfounded that he just wrote it down in his notes. Jonouchi was now a little worry about this.

**Dragon of Visions – Aisling Lvl 8 ATK: 2700 DEF: 2000**

"Thanks to **Desert of Futures**, when I Tribute Summon a Vision monster by Tributing a Scorpion monster, I can Special Summon back my Millennium Scorpion!" Erika says as she summons back her giant scorpion again.

Millennium Scorpion Lvl 5 ATK: 2000 DEF: 1800

"Next up I activate **Dragon of Visions – Aisling's **special effect.One per turn, I draw the top card of my Deck and next I call its type. And the card I guess is a Trap." Erika explains her monster's effect as she draws her card. She smiles as she show it to Jonouchi. He was stun yet again as it was a Trap!

"Now I can add it to my hand and my dragon gains 500ATK. Battle, go Aisling, attack Gilford the Lightning with Vision Flame!" Erika declares as her dragon unleashes a wave of flames at Gilford with an ATK of 3200! Gilford was wipe out to dust as Jonouchi cover himself with his Life Points dropping to 900LP.

"Not cool... its better. If Jonouchi loses, then I get my chance to ask Erika-chan out... but then Jonouchi will kill me. So... GO BUDDY! WIN WIN!" Honda said at first with a grin, but then with serious cheer for his friend.

"Trap Card open, Time Machine! Now I can bring back Gilford the Lightning back!" Jonouchi says as he reveals the trap he sort of borrow from Bandit Keith but gave it back to him, to only get a new one in a booster pack to bring back his warrior.

Gilford the Lightning Lvl 8 ATK: 2800 DEF: 1400

"Not bad. I set a facedown and next play Card of Sanctity! Now we draw until we have 6 new cards." Erika announces as she sets a facedown and then plays a spell as both duelists draw until they each had 6 cards in their Hand. Jonouchi rise an eyebrow in confusion as he asks: "How come you use that card now if I had nothing in my Hand.

"You'll see, plus I didn't something else. Next up, I set another facedown. My turn is over." Erika says as she sets one more facedown and her turn ends.

Jonouchi was in a pinch, even with 6 new cards. How can he turn this duel around even in this type of situation? Find out after the pause.

* * *

_**Commercial Break: (This I got from the Bakugan Battle Brawlers series which I do not own!)**_

_**Jonouchi: There's no way I'm going to lose! Believe it!**_

_**Erika: Not again! The only blond-headed guy who doesn't say that is left! Anyway, bring it on! **_

* * *

The duel is back as Jonouchi is still in a tie spot. His duel against Ichigo Momomiya's best friend, Erika Aoyama hasn't turn out like Jonouchi expected. He's not having a great time dealing with her deck of powerful monsters or even in these odds.

"Damn that Jonouchi. If he loses, then I will rip him to nothing!" Ichigo shouts in rage as he cling his fist. He did not expect his day to be a bet for a crazy date. If Jonouchi loses, then he's force to kiss the other Ichigo, Mint or him! HIM! And he's sure Jonouchi will choice him over Ichigo M or Mint. There was one thing the orange hair Shinigami didn't ask and that was a kiss from an idiotic guy! Maybe Orihime as she's a girl or Rukia, but not him! He's not even homosexual, he's a guy who likes girl but barely thinks of them for his problems!

_Duel Screen: Turn 8_ **Jonouchi**: 900LP H: 6 / Erika: 3400LP H: 5_

"Okay... my turn now." Jonouchi says nervously as he looks at the orange hair teen. He didn't want to lose either, or he's dead.

"I'll start by using **Double Summon**! Now I can Normal Summon twice! I summon both Axe Raider and Marauding Captain, both in Defense Mode! Plus captain's effect lets me summon another monster. So say hello to the Goblin Attack Force in Attack Mode!" Jonouchi says with great emotion as he summons not just one, but three monsters in one turn!

Axe Raider Lvl 4 ATK: 1700 DEF: 1150

Marauding Captain Lvl 3 ATK: 1200 DEF: 400

Goblin Attack Force Lvl 4 ATK: 2300 DEF: 0

"Next up, I attack Millennium Scorpion with my army of goblins!" Jonouchi declares as his army of goblins charge towards Erika's scorpion monster. Both duelist know both their monsters will be destroyed. Even so, Erika can't let that happen.

"I reveal my trap, Sakuretsu Armor! Now I destroy your goblins in one blow!" Erika counters as she reveals her trap as it destroys Jonouchi's goblins in one blast.

"Then go Gilford the Lightning! Strike down that scorpion!" Jonouchi commands his warrior as he comes at the same monster.

"I play the Quick-Play Spell Card, Offerings to the Doom! Now I can destroy Gilford, but I skip my next Draw Phase." Erika counters again as it destroys Jonouchi strongest monster too!

"I lay down one facedown. My turn is done." Jonouchi says as he sets a facedown and ends his turn with that. Erika sighs as she counter all of his moves, but something felt wrong. Honda also noticed that depressed attack Jonouchi used as if he wanted Erika to use it.

_Duel Screen: Turn 9_ Jonouchi: 900LP H: 2 / **Erika**: 3400LP H: 5_

"It's my turn, but I can't draw." Erika states as she starts her turn, but without drawing a card.

"I don't have time dealing with your monsters, so I play Lightning Vortex! Now I discard a card to wipe them all out!" Erika declares as she discards a card away as lightning storms appear on the sky as they strike all of Jonouchi's monsters, destroying them.

"Not good!" Danny says in surprise as Ichigo is too nervous, for the first time in his life, that he will be kiss by a man!

"I next activate **Aisling's **effect and I choice Monster." Erika says as she draws her top card and revealing another **Dragon of Visions – Aisling**. Now she add it to her hand as her dragon's ATK went up to 3700ATK.

"Battle! Attack Aisling, strike Jonouchi directly!" Erika declares as her dragon fires a powerful wave of flames at Jonouchi. It seems this is the end, or so she thought.

"I reveal my Quick-Play Spell, Scapegoat!" Now I summon my 4 Sheep Tokens to the field." Jonouchi says with a smirk as he summons forth, different color sheep monsters.

Sheep Tokens (X4) Lvl 1 ATK: 0 DEF: 0

"Not bad, but my attack will still go on. I attack one of your tokens instead and Millennium Scorpion attacks one too." Erika continues on with her assault as both monsters strike two of Jonouchi Sheep Tokens, leaving him with just two.

"That's the end of my turn." Erika says as she ends her turn. It seems Jonouchi saved himself once again, but can he do it again?

_Duel Screen: Turn 10_ **Jonouchi**: 900LP H: 2 / Erika: 3400LP H: 4_

"My move now." Jonouchi says with a smile as he draws. He then grew his smile a little more as he just drew something that will turn the tides of battle.

"I first play the Spell, **Tokens of Greed**! By Destroying my last two Sheep Tokens, I can draw 1 card for each destroyed. Next if I have an empty field while my opponent has more cards on their field than mine, I can draw an extra card too." Jonouchi explains as he plays a new spell that shows a family of goblins getting a present which was a token that looks like Pot of Greed. He then drew a total of three cards, making him smile.

"Get ready for this big move. I next summon **Red-Eyes B. Chick**!" Jonouchi announces as he summons his small, black dragon chick to the field. Honda had a feeling his good buddy is about to bring out his ace.

**Red-Eyes B. Chick Lvl 1 ATK: 800 DEF: 500**

"Next I remove Black Chick in order to Special Summon **Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon**!" Jonouchi shouts of emotions as his small dragon is engulfed by dark flames as his dark version of Red-Eyes Metal Dragon appears on the field.

**Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon Lvl 10 ATK: 2800 DEF: 2400**

"Darkness Metal Dragon. Ichigo told me about this Red-Eyes, but its no match against Aisling's ATK." Erika points out as her dragon was still superior in ATK compare to Jonouchi's dragon, or so she thought.

"**Hidden Strength**! Select 1 monster on your field. Increase its ATK equal to half of its DEF until the End Phase. By reducing its ATK by 1000 after destroying an opponent's monster in battle, it can attack again." Jonouchi says as he plays a spell that shows Gearfried unleashing his real power against Tyrant Dragon. Darkness Metal Dragon began to glow in flames as its ATK went up to 4000ATK! Erika was now worried by this as her dragon only had 3700ATK

"BATTLE! Go **Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon**, wipe out that **Dragon of Visions – Aisling **with Jonouchi's Darkness Metal Flare Blast!" Jonouchi declares as his metal dragon unleashes it giant dark fireball as it hits Erika's own dragon. It starts to burn up in flames as her Life Points drop by 300LP, leaving just 3100LP.

"Now I play **Hidden Strength's** second effect by reducing my metal dragon's ATK by 1000. Now it can attack once more and I choice to strike down that Millennium Scorpion!" Jonouchi declares as his dragon's ATK drop to 3000ATK as it fires another fireball at Erika's last monster. It was wipe out as her Life Points went down to 2400LP.

"I lay down one facedown and that's about it for now." Jonouchi says with a smirk as he set a facedown and his turn. Ichigo sighs as there's a chance for him to suffer that nightmare after all. Then Darkness Metal Dragon's ATK went back to 2800ATK.

_Duel Screen: Turn 11_ Jonouchi: 900LP H: 1 / **Erika**: 2400LP H: 4_

"Alright, my move now." Erika says as she draws her card. Things are getting into Jonouchi's favor, but she drew the card she needed the most. Just then she had a odd prediction. She saw, in one turn later, Jonouchi summoning Red-Eyes Black Dragon and then seeing his trump card, **Red-Eyes Black Sword-Blasting Dragon **appearing.

"_Not good, if Jonouchi summons his Red-Eyes, he'll summon his other powerful monster too. I can't let that happen, even if it would cool. I have to end this duel, now._" The Scorpion Mew Mew said to herself in thought as she decided to end this now.

"It's time I put this duel to its finale by playing the Ritual Spell Card, **Ritual of Visions**!" Erika says seriously as she plays a spell that shows a mirror as it reflects the future of what's not to come. Jonouchi got a little worry as he prepared himself.

"By Tributing another **Dragon of Visions – Aisling** from my Hand away, I can summon a new monster." She states as another Aisling appear as it disappears. Then a strange feeling surrounded the duel area as it got a little more heavy.

"I call upon the power of the future and its visions to come true to grant me the power to win. Lead me to my victory and the path that follows! Ritual Summon! I summon the maiden of the future, **Lady of Visions – Janne**!" Erika chants as a monster appear out of nowhere. It was a beautiful women with long black hair as she was wearing a shrine maiden's clothes as they were black top and white skirt as she's holding a large staff that shows the cycle of time, the sun changing with the moon Erika's new monster looks more like a goddess than a normal female monster. Her monster's ATK went up to 300ATK thanks to **Desert of Futures** to 2800ATK

**Lady of Visions - Janne Lvl 7 ATK: 2500 DEF: 2100**

"Next I equip my maiden with **Inner Venom Radiation**!" Erika announce as a orange robe appear as her goddess is wears it. Then she was glowing a large orange aura as her eyes were engulf in the same orange glow.

"This card is equpped to 1 LIGHT Attribute monster on my field. And thanks to Janne's effect, its also a LIGHT Attribute monster. Its effect is negated for this turn only, but its ATK goes up by 600." Erika explains as her monster's ATK goes up tp 3400ATK!

"Not good, not good at all." Jonouchi says in fear as he's in trouble again. Ichigo was extremely nervous about this too as Danny takes more notes. Honda was so-so, a little after all.

"Time to battle! Go Janne, attack **Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon** with Vision Blast!" Erika commands as her monster disappear out of nowhere. Jonouchi and his dragon look around to find her... but she found them as she reappear behind Jonouchi's dragon. She then strike it with her staff as it fires a large magical blast at it, destroying Darkness Metal Dragon to dust. Jonouchi felt the blast as he covered himsefl as his Life Points drop to 300LP.

"Thanks to my Equip Spell's effect, when Janne destorys a monster, she forces you to discard the top cards in your opponent's Deck equal to the Level of the destroyed monster. And that's ten." Erika explains as the orange robes glows in Jonouchi's deck as the top 10 cards were sent away.

"Not good. If Jonouchi summons a monster to protect himself, his Deck will suffer and when it drops to zero, he'll lose." Honda says in surprise as Erika's combo might win her the duel.

"I'm not out yet. I activate my trap, **Flames of the Mighty Red Lord**! When my Red-Eyes monster was destroyed, I can Special Summon Lord of the Red from my Hand, Deck or Graveyard onto the field, ignoring the Summoning conditions. Come out, lord of the Red-Eyes!" Jonouchi shouts with his ever lasting courage as he summons forth his knight of Red-Eyes armor to the field.

Lord of the Red Lvl 7 ATK: 2400 DEF: 2000

"Next my card's second effect activates when I have less cards in my Hand and when my Lord is the only monster on the field, I can draw 1 card." Jonouchi explains as he draws a card.

"Impressive Jonouchi... but that's going to be your only break. Because in your turn, Janne's effect will return and its not a good thing. Now if you play a Spell or Trap or use a monster's effect, all I have to do guess the top card in my Deck by type and if I'm right which I am, I negate it. I end my turn with a facedown... good luck." Erika says as she explains her monster's effect which Jonouchi didn't like at all. Her turn ended, which now Janne has her effect again. Plus, her facedown is Seven Tools of the Bandit to neagte any facedown Trap Jonouchi might have.

_Duel Screen: Turn 12_ **Jonouchi**: 300LP H: 2 / Erika: 1900LP H: 0_

"I can't lose to you Erika-chan. I made it this far to not back down or lose to anyone! I will win this whole tournament, no matter what!" Jonouchi responds even in a losing battle. The Red-Eyes duelist has never given up in a duel, and this won't be his first either.

"Come on Heart of the Cards, show me some love! DRAW!" Jonouchi shouts as he close his eyes and draws his card. Danny took even more notes as Yugis duel theroy of the ''Heart of the Cards'' is powerful. Jonouchi slowly opens his eyes up as he looks in surprise as he slowly forms a grin.

"Time I win this with Monster Reborn! I can now bring back a monster to my side and I choice..." Jonouchi was saying but stopped as Janne started to glow as well as Erika's deck. All the boys slap their faces as he forgot about Erika's monster's effect.

"Sorry Jonouchi, but you lose this one. I draw Spell." Erika says as she predicts her draw again. She drew the top card and revealed it to be Heavy Storm. Then Janne lift her staff as it fires a beam at Jonouchi's holographic Monster Reborn as it negates its effect.

"DAMN IT! Now I'm doom!" Ichiog shouts in fear and horror as he knee down and starts to lose it. Danny felt very bad for his good friend in this.

"I win Jonouchi. Not even your one monster can beat mines in battle." Erika says with a smirk as she wins this battle. However, that later change as Jonouchi started chuckling to then laughing a little as he was still smiling of victory.

"Not really as I still have this spell to use, Question! Now you have to guess the card that is in the bottom in my deck. Better hurry, you have 30 seconds to tell me the card or I summon it to the field." Jonouchi says with a grin as he plays a tricky little card he used against Yami Marik.

"Oh that's easy, its Gearfried... wait. You remove that card and another thanks to Removable Option's effect. And there were so many, I don't know." Erika says in horror as she tries to remember what card could it be in Jonouchi's Graveyard. It could be anything... until she remember her prediction. It has to be Red-Eyes... but why didn't he summon it before with **Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon's** effect? This didn't make any sense to her.

"Time's up! Now I can Special Summon the monster I need. Let's go old buddy, Red-Eyes Black Dragon!" Jonouchi shouts as he summons forth his ace monster on the field. This made the boys to cheer and even picked Ichigo up of joy. Erika was still shock to believe she was right, but didn't respond

Red-Eyes Black Dragon Lvl 7 ATK: 2400 DEF: 2000

"This doesn't make any sense. If you had that monster, why didn't you use it before?" Erika ask Jonouchi with a shocking expression.

"Easy... I plan this out if I ever might need it. I couldn't take the risk to summon it before... and because I luckily drew Question with myDarkness Metal Dragon. Pretty much its a win-win." Jonouchi responds with his idiotic grin which surprise and amaze Erika in so many levels. This also surprise the rest of the group as Ichigo starts to burn up in rage for how idiotic that Jonouchi is! He could have won the duel a long time ago, but didn't because he's stupid!

"Now... its time to end this by playing Polymerization! Now I fuse my dragon with the Lord of the Red to summon my legendary savior! When the passion of fire and courage are mix to one, it's power becomes infinite by the glow and rage of its Red-Eyes! Become the Burning Symbol of my will! Fusion Summon! Rise and and Descend as my Last Hope, Red-Eyes Black Sword-Blasting Dragon!" Jonouchi chanted to the sky as the sky momentary turned dark as red lightning came down with some spark of fire as his ultimate Red-Eyes Fusion monster appeared before him.

**Red-Eyes Black Sword-Blasting Dragon Lvl 12 ATK: 3000 DEF: 3000**

"So... this is Jonouchi's strongest monster. It's incredible." Erika says in amazement to see a powerful and majestic monster like that. Sword-Blasting Dragon stare down at Janne as both monsters clash their powers.

"My super Red-Eyes gains 400ATK for each Red-Eyes monster or Knight of Dark Dragons or Lord of the Red! And I got three of them in my Graveyard right now!" Jonouchi says as he lifts his deck as Red-Eyes, Darkness Metal Dragon and Lord of the Red appear in their spirit forms as Sword-Blasting Dragon's ATK rise up to 4200ATK!

"Awesome." Danny says in amazement as he drops his pencil down in stares at this amazing turn of events.

"Battle! Go **Red-Eyes Black Sword-Blasting Dragon**, attack **Lady of Visions – Janne **with Inferno Raging Blast Impact!" Jonouchi commands as his dragon gathers up huge amount of its flames as it unleashes them into a ultimate stream blast! Janne tried to counter it... but it was too strong as it was destroyed. Erika's Life Points drop by 800LP, leaving just 1100LP left.

"Don't forget this Red-Eyes can attack twice! End this and win me this date with Inferno Raging Slash Impact!" Jonouchi finishes this duel as his dragon takes flight and comes down at Erika with incredible speed as his sword tail is engulfed in flames. With just one swipe, it strikes Erika on the ground before her as her Life Points drop to 0.

**Duel Screen: Winner... Jonouchi: 300LP vs. Erika Aoyama: 0LP**

"YAAAAHHHHOOOOO! I DID IT! BIG TIME! PLUS RUSH!" Jonouchi shouts of extreme joy as their Duel Disk shut down and his dragon left. Erika was a little sad she lost, but it was still great match. Ichigo faint of relief as Danny look at the fainted orange hair teen... except Honda who was mopey again that now he won't have his chance to date Erika.

"I win Erika-chan! Now you have to go out with me, right?" Jonouchi asks like he was a dog who wanted his treat for quiet some time being nice.

"Sure. A bet is a bet and you have the right to get what you want. Alright, Jonouchi, I love to go out with you." Erika says as she accepts his offer. Jonouchi whole face was red, as he won!

"YYYEEEESSSSS! I have a date with Erika-chan!" He shouts of joy like an idiot as he jumps up and down like a bouncy bed or chair. Honda now was more terrible then before. Jonouchi was the happiest person in the whole world... but will he later on?

**Elsewhere... back with Ichigo M:**

"ACHOO! Oh god! The force of friendship is in great danger! Now I feel like Anzu-san is. I now have to hurry!" Ichigo shouts as she runs even faster in the forest. She needs to make it in time, before its too late.

"_So help me... if that idiot did anything to Erika-chan... I will FREAKING murder him! And it will be painful unlike anything I have ever done to Jonouchi! JUST YOU WAIT BAKA!_" The cherry red haired heroine says to herself mentally as she grits her teeth in anger.

Sadly... its too late for that as the pain will come... or not if Jonouchi is lucky. Now that he has 5 Locator Cards, all he needs is 2 more to enter the finales. Will Erika also have the chance to get back to the fight? And what other twist and turns will happen next... well...

**Elsewhere... inside Dark L.E. Enterprise:**

"My lord, we have everything prepare to win us our passes to the finals... and that brat's destruction too." Dark General Knight spoke kindly to his Dark Lord master, knee down on one leg. Dark Leader Dragon was sitting on his throne, grinning evilly as he has everything to just see how far Yugi will go.

"Excellent work, my fateful servant. Then it is time we settle that brat's doom... however, I might need a little more help." The demon dragon said in a happy, evil tone as he got up from his chair. Dark General Knight blink to what his master meant as he open up a Dark Portal and left.

Here's what you get. What did Dark Leader Dragon meant by more help? Does he have someone else that can help him destroy Yugi? And what are these preparations he meant? Will the Dragon Knight overcome this dangerous challenge or fall in defeat? Find that and all in the next episode!

**To be continued… **

**(ENDING 2: The Afternoon of that Day (Ano Hi no Gogo in it's Japanese name) by Masami Okui from Yu-Gi-Oh! DM)**

**Here are the new cards that were use in this duel:**

**New Cards: _=Real Card *=Fake Card that I made up or a friend of mines in Fan Fiction**

**Jonouchi's new cards:**

***Removable Option- Type: Continuous Spell Card**

Effect: Activate by removing all of your cards in your Graveyard from play. Next Discard 1 card in your Hand to your Graveyard. One per turn, for only twice, activate one of the following effects:

■Switch the position of one of your opponent's monster to a different position. (Its Flip or Switch Position effects are not activated.)

■Increase the attack of one of your monsters by equal to half of that monster's original DEF until the end of this turn.

After using this card's effects twice, destroy it.

***Landstar Luck- Type: Normal Spell Card**

Effect: Draw 1 card for each monster on your Field that has ''Landstar'' in its name.

***Landstar Wave Blast- Type: Normal Spell Card**

Effect: Destroy a number of your opponent's cards on the field equal to the number of monsters you have on the field that has ''Landstar'' in its name.

**_Double Summon- Type: Normal Spell Card**

Effect: You can Normal Summon 1 additional time this turn. You can only gain this effect once per turn.

***Tokens of Greed- Type: Quick-Play Spell Card**

Effect: Destroy all Tokens on your field and draw 1 card for each destroyed. If your field empty while your opponent has 3 or more cards on his/her field, draw 1 card.

***Hidden Strength- Type: Normal Spell Card**

Effect: Select 1 monster on your field. Increase its ATK equal to half of its DEF until the End Phase. By reducing its ATK by 1000 after destroying an opponent's monster in battle, it can attack again.

***Flames of the Mighty Red Lord- Type: Continuous Trap Card**

Effect: When a Dragon-Type ''Red-Eyes'' monster is destroyed in Battle, Special Summon 1 ''Lord of the Red'' from your Hand, Deck or Graveyard on the field, ignoring the Summoning conditions. ''Lord of the Red'' effect is negated. If you have less than 2 cards in your Hand while ''Lord of the Red'' is the only monster on your field, draw 1 card. If this card is destroyed, ''Lord of the Red'' is also destroyed.

**Erika's cards: (as they are new for her and all as she's a OC)**

***Defense Armored Scorpion- Lvl 4, ATK: 500, DEF: 2000, ATT: EARTH, Type: Insect/Effect**

Effect: Your opponent cannot select another Insect-Type monster you control that has ''Scorpion'' in its name as an attack target. Double any Battle Damage your opponent takes when they attack this monster.

***Royal Scorpion Knight- Lvl 5, ATK: 2000 DEF: 1600 ATT: LIGHT, Type: Warrior/Effect**

Effect: This card is treated as a Insect-Type monster. This card can be Special Summon from your Hand during the turn you Tribute Summon a monster with ''Scorpion'' in its name, except ''Dark Scorpion''.

***Nightmare Predictions- Type: Continuous Trap Card **

Effect: Activate when your opponent declares an attack on one of your monsters that has ''Scorpion'' (except ''Dark Scorpion'') or ''Vision'' in its name. Draw the top card in your Deck and call its type (Monster, Spell or Trap). If you call it right, negate the attack and add that card into your Hand. If its not, then place the card into the bottom of your Deck. In your Stand-By Phase, discard one card from your Hand to keep this card on the field.

***Knight of Visions - Hitomi- Lvl 4, ATK: 1600, DEF: 1500, ATT: LIGHT, Type: Warrior/Effect**

**(Special thanks to the master of Fanmade Yugioh cards, better than even me, LightLord92!)**

Effect: When this card is Normal Summoned, draw the top card of your Deck and call its type (Monster, Spell, Trap). If you call it right, add it to your hand and draw 2 cards. If not, send it to the Graveyard and discard the top 2 cards of your Deck.

***Desert of Futures- Type: Field Spell Card**

Effect: Increase the attack of all Warrior, Insect or Spellcaster-Type monsters with ''Scorpion'' or ''Vision'' in its name by 300ATK. When you Tribute a monster with ''Scorpion'' in its name (except ''Dark Scorpion'') for the Tribute Summon of a monster with ''Vision'' in its name, Special Summon the Tribute monster back to the field. When you Tribute a monster with ''Vision'' in its name for the Tribute Summon of a monster with ''Scorpion'' in its name (except ''Dark Scorpion''), check the top five cards in your Deck and place one of them to be on the top.

***Immunity Rebirth- Type: Continuous Trap Card**

Effect: Activate by selecting 1 monster that has ''Scorpion'' in its name, except ''Dark Scorpion'', and equipped it to that card. The equipped monster cannot be destroyed by a card's effect. If the equipped monster is destroyed in battle, Special Summon 1 monster that has ''Scorpion'' in its name except ''Dark Scorpion'', to the field.

***Reflecting Mirrors of Tomorrow- Type: Normal Spell Card**

Effect: Search in your Deck and add 1 monster with ''Vision'' in its name. Also, by removing this card in your Graveyard from play and discarding 1 card in your Hand to the Graveyard, draw one card.

***Dragon of Visions – Aisling- Lvl 8, ATK: 2700, DEF: 2000, ATT: LIGHT, Type: Dragon/Effect**

Effect: One per turn, draw the top card of your Deck and call its type (Monster, Spell or Trap). If you call it right, add it to your hand and this card gains 500ATK. This card cannot be targeted by your opponent's card effects.

***Ritual of Visions- Type: Ritual Spell Card**

**(LightLord92, special thanks again!)**

Effect: This card is used to Ritual Summon "Lady of Visions-Janne". You must also offer monsters whose total Level Stars equal 8 or more as a Tribute from the field or your hand.

***Lady of Visions - Janne- Lvl 7, ATK: 2500, DEF: 2100, ATT: DARK, Type: Spellcaster/Ritual/Effect **

**(This is all thanks to LightLord92's handy work!)**

Effect: This monster can only be Ritual Summoned with the Ritual Spell Card, ''Ritual of Visions''. You must also offer monsters whose total Level Stars equal 8 or more as a Tribute from the field or your hand. While this card remains Face-Up on the field, its Attribute is also treated as LIGHT. When your opponent activates a Spell/Trap Card OR the effect(s) of an Effect monster, call the type of card (Monster, Spell, Trap) by drawing the top card in your Deck. If you call it right, negate that card's effect and add the card you called to your Hand. If you call it wrong, place the card you called at the bottom of your Deck. This effect only works once per either Player's Turn.

***Inner Venom Radiation- Type: Equip Spell Card**

Effect: Equip this card to 1 LIGHT Attribute monster on your field. Its effect is negated for this turn only. Increase its ATK and DEF by 600. When this card destroys an opponent's monster, discard the top cards in your opponent's Deck equal to the Level of the destroyed monster.

Thank you for another great episode. I thank those who are helping me get this story notice and enjoy it. For those who love it, please review my story and give me your opinions or thoughts to it. The next episode... Dark Leader Dragon finally plays his move on Yugi and his friends by using some old and still new faces against them. The first to be targeted is Kaiba as he and Manjoume must deal with both of Manjoume's younger versions of his older siblings, Chosaku (Slade) and Shoji (Jagger) Manjoume. Find out how Jun will deal with his older brothers, in their kid-like ages? Here's Yugi, Fake Ichigo, Kaiba, Manjoume, Judai, Chosaku and Shoji for Today's Preview:

Yugi: Kaiba-kun! I'm glad you're here. Mind if you look over Ichigo.

Fake Ichigo: Who the hell is... I mean, yeah! Please Kaiba-kun, take care of poor little me?

Kaiba: ...I would... unless if its to murder her with no witnesses.

Manjoume: Very true, but it will be a little more messes as her parents will find out.

Kaiba: Then pay them off.

Manjoume: Nice.

Judai: Yeah... wait? What are we talking again?

Fake Ichigo: I don't know either?

Yugi: What the heck is wrong with both of you? REALLY!

Fake Ichigo: Oh yeah! Bakas! Ichigo... I mean myself, will kill you for that.

Kaiba: Fine. Then I don't have time babysitting her because...

Chosaku and Shoji: Because we were order to defeat you two!

Kaiba: Ah great! Thanks Mutou, because of me saying ''babysit'', I know have to deal with some kids.

Manjoume: Wait a minute... OH MY GOD! They're my brothers, when they were young teens? God, this is a nightmare.

Judai: Oh yeah! Hahaha! This is rich, they're your brothers... kid version!

Kaiba: Your brothers? The same older dick heads you hated... how can they be if they're shrimps. Forget, you'll probably say this is magic.

Manjoume: No! Who do you think I am, Judai? That slacker is more magical than anyone else, and I mean it by the bad kind.

Judai: Hey! I recent that remark!

Manjoume: Whatever Slacker. Anyway, what do you two want?

Chosaku: Some crazy looking guy in a dragon's costume offers us a deal for us to gain the power of political...

Shoji: Financial and dueling to rule the world by defeating Seto Kaiba, Judai Yuki and Yugi Mutou.

Kaiba: The hell? Dueling is all you need!

Yugi: But isn't the other two more important?

Kaiba: No one cares about them, dueling is today's new power!

Judai: You have to agree that dueling is more important. Alright, I'll take...

Manjoume: NO! I'll be gladly take Yugi's and even your place to take these two shrimps down.

Chosaku: Very well, but you won't last a second.

Shoji: We have powerful Dragon decks that will destroy you two!

Kaiba: Haha! Funny little kids. Fine with me. Alright Manjoume, I hope you don't slow me down. In fact, don't bother helping me.

Manjoume: I should say that to you too. I'm going to win and prove what Manjoume Thunder is capable of doing!

Judai: Deja-vu anyone?

Yugi: You're there Judai-kun.

Fake Ichigo: What's going to happen? What is going on?

Kaiba: Seriously, what's with Momomiya? Oh forget it! Now... what's the line... oh yes. Next Time in Yugioh! Dragon Knight Reborn: The Battle of Power vs Ruling Brother Power! Kaiba and Manjoume vs the Two Manjoume Brothers! The Absolute Wrath of the VWXYZ and Blue-Eyes/Armed Dragon Duo Power! Duel Stand-By! What a crappy title.

Manjoume: Can't blame me. This is DragonKnight15's ideas of stupid titles.

Judai: I don't think they're stupid. They're awesome in fact.

Kaiba and Manjoume: SHUT UP!

Yugi: Oh boy. Glad the real Ichigo isn't here. Right Naruto... Naruto's Shadow Clone? Where he went too? Never mind, I better find her. Anyway, please remember to read, enjoy and review! Until next time fans!

* * *

DragonKnight15: And now... it's almost now close to a year since I've done.

Yugi and Ichigo: The hell? Really?

DragonKnight15: Yeah. I know, I wanted this Volume to end like less than 40 episodes/chapters, but all well. 47 episodes/chapters are good too.

Yugi: Great. And I wanted to face Deep Blue now!

Ichigo: And what about Kurosaki-san and the Fullmetal Alchemist?

DragonKnight15: You'll all get those chances! I have a plan, its big and wicked!

Yugi and Ichigo: Really? Okay, we'll wait.

DragonKnight15: Alright... ah, the announcement guys?

Yugi and Ichigo: Huh? RIGHT! HAPPY MERRY CHRISTMAS!

DragonKnight15: And whatever other holiday there are. A lot!

Yugi: So... you really will do a new chapter before New Years?

DragonKnight15: Yes, yes I will... if I make it though.

Ichigo: You better! I want this Volume to end. I need to learn a new trick before I lose it. And I want to see how I end up with Yugi-kun.

DragonKnight15: You will Ichigo. Anyway, if I don't make before then... then wait for a day or two, hopefully again

Yugi: Sweet. We will.

Ichigo: And have a Happy New Year too!

DragonKnight15: Thanks you two! I'm glad I have you guys being the main stars. Anyway, see you next time! And thanks for the 200th review! I'll see you next time!


	41. 40: Kaiba and Manjoume, Prideful Team!

**Yu-Gi-Oh! : Dragon Knight Reborn! **

_**Created by: DragonKnight15**_

**Disclaimer: This story is a copyright from me. I also may have used other plots from other authors. Almost all characters, objects, names, places, powers, moves, events, plots and weapons are not original worked. They were already made from other manga, anime and cartoon stories. They are also already copyrights that I do not own. This story is an anime story. P.S. This story is also a crossover of other anime/cartoon stories like Naruto Shippuden, Bleach, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Sonic X plus other Sonic video game plots and characters, Danny Phantom, FullMetal Alchemist, Sailor Moon, Pokémon and others more. Others like Doctor Who at the moment, later on. Later on this volume, I am using Erika Aoyama and Mew Erika from Redwallfan2000 from Fan as one of the other characters in this anime story. Ichigo Momomiya has also the name of "Tokadul" and she is 17 years old than 13 like in the anime. As Mew Ichigo, all of her Mew Mew attacks not only harm, effect or destroy a Chimera Anima, but anything or anyone. Even a hollow, a Dark Lord and a Chaos Lord. This is not also a copy of either any "Dragon knight" or "Dragon Knights" stories, but it's weird that I never heard of them until now. It is my idea, even if the names of it are weird. Some characters will have, sometimes, a short written name. Like for example, Dark Leader Dragon= Dark LD, Ichigo Momomiya= Ichigo M. and so on. Most names are in their Japanese or English versions. If you don't get it, look at in the Internet. Note: Most Duel Monster card names will be in their English names. Also, most cards effects are change into their anime version. Also note that most techniques/jutsus from Naruto will be in it's English form and others in it's Japanese forms.**

Hello Readers, this is episode 40 of the main arc of this volume, The Endless Fights: A new tournament, the ghost ruling, the snake of the shadows and the battles against all Darkness! Hope you love it! Have fun! And remember to review! **P.S. I do not own them all or any of them except this crossover story, so I wrote the band's or artist's name that wrote that song which I do not own again.**

**Well guys, a new year, late because I was unable to make it in time. Sorry again. Anyway... New experience, new resolutions, new adventures. But same old Dragon Knight Reborn. This saga, as I mention, is far from. This a story that won't leave even if time freezes. It's now 1 year, and let's keep going! I have so many ideas and plans still to use and others in the near future. Thanks to Redwallfan2000, LightLord92, Phoenixofdarkness62, Okaami-chin and so many others who have help me in the past and beyond, I give you all my thanks for this great year. At first, I wouldn't thought I would make any friends here. Now... I have met so many that it feels like this isn't my story, its everyone's story. A story of bonds, love and never-ending guts to never give up! I thank you all.**

**Alright... I want you guys, as your resolutions, to check out these stories out if you have the time for this new year, besides my of course:**

**Redwallfan2000: Guardian Digimon: Book 2 Guardian of the Seas, Tokyo Mew Moon 3: Ichigo's Darkness, Kasumi and the Avatar, Power Rangers: Digimon, Amber the Cheetah, and any story he has already written.**

**LightLord92: Yugioh 5d's Paladins of Light: Darkness Awakens**

**Okaami-chin: Ties That Bind Throughout Time: Friends Volume 1**

**Vineman: SHONEN ALLIANCE, Invaders of Gallia**

**sntsbueno: Dimensional Enemy, Dragon ball: Bleach Saga, Bleach: The Broken King Arc**

**DarkVoid93: The Book of Emotions Part 1 and Part 2!**

**Fan of Fanfics21: TWGOK: YinYang God**

**Raizen Yusuke: Yu Gi Oh! The Crisis of Time and Space, Clash between Kings, 1 year and 5 months**

**dsgundam00: Gundam Seed 5ds**

**Dream Dragoness: Alchemists and Monsters, Fullmetal Pirate**

**Nosuka chan: Amu Momomiya: Decendant Of An Unknown Past**

**Tempest of Reach: Battle Nexus**

**Koren Flashblade: Ichigo, Strongest in the Heavens?**

**sakuraphoenix: Knightmare Sakura, Tears of Light, and another story there**

**puiwaihin: Goku vs Superman: Confrontation on New Namek, Superman vs Goku: Rematch in Metropolis**

**Grimlock the King of Stories: Bleach: Ultimate Alien Volume 1 and 2, Ten Piece**

**I hope you guys enjoy this collection and there still a lot more to go! Thank you and have an amazing New Year! Now there's only 7 Episodes/Chapters left for the end of Volume 1 and I'll be changing a few things for this and for the other story, A Legendary Hero's Rebirth: Yusei vs Judai! But nothing so extreme, just want to let you guys know. **

* * *

**Before we start, please remember that both Slade and Jagger are also using cards that they used or would have used from Tag Force 1, 2 and 3. **

**Also note that Critias, Dragon of Unbeatable Force and Power and Hermos, Dragon of Burning Strength have the same effects as the new Timaeus and Clitophon too as they cannot be Tribute for a Tribute Summon or be used by any kind of tribute. And NOW... back to DKR! Back with the Show!**

* * *

**Here's the intro: The Earth... is a great place where humanity and all other creatures live and learn to evolve little by little, but this great world has Darkness in it too. Evil beings who wish to conquer this world and everyone. **

**Only one being stood against them to show everyone the power of light and hope, but this great mythical dragon wasn't able to stop them. He gave his powers and hope to a human that was known by his name, the Dragon Knight! **

**Before this hero also met his end, he gave the legendary Dragon Sword and his hopes and dreams to the next knight, his youngest son who is destined to become a legend by the sides of his comrades and his love. This hero... is the Hero of Light, the Last Dragon Knight of Light!**

* * *

**(OPENING 2: S H U F F L E by Masami Okui from Yu-Gi-Oh! DM) **

**Volume 1: Episode 40: The Battle of Power vs Ruling Brother Power! Kaiba and Manjoume vs the Two Manjoume Brothers! The Absolute Wrath of the VWXYZ and Blue-Eyes/Armed Dragon Duo Power!**

**In the previous episode of DKR:**

_Battle City 2 Second Round continued on as Jonouchi planned to duel someone awesome with Honda and Danny. He didn't had any luck as he wasn't able to find any good duelist, or to be said, none at all. He instead found Ichigo Kurosaki as he was hit by him for mistake. After a crazy talk of Jonouchi's whining, they ended up finding Erika Aoyama looking at them for amusement. Things got even weirder as its revealed that Erika has entered this tournament and Jonouchi challenged her. At first, she didn't want to, but then Jonouchi proposed a bet for her. Erika agreed to it but only if she had her way if she won. If Jonouchi won, she goes out with him. If Erika wins, he has to kiss either Ichigo, Mint or Ichigo K for 5 minutes. This wasn't a great thing for the orange hair teen._

_With them agreeing, the duel began! Jonouchi was convenient he will win, but he was proven wrong by Erika's dueling skills and her predicting powers too. Even with those abilities against him, Jonouchi refused to give up! He gave his all, and manage to outsmart Erika to use a powerful combo to win with his _**Red-Eyes Black Sword-Blasting Dragon**_! With him as the winner, Erika accepted to go out with him which will pissed off the real Ichigo very much. Elsewhere, Dark Leader Dragon unleashed his plan to destroy Yugi and his friends which will tested them to their limit! Let's hope our heroes survive this! What will happen now?_

**And now the conclusion... hours ago from the last episode:**

Battle City 2 is beginning to heat up. There is like less than 8 hours left before this half of the tournament is over and there are still a lot of duelist who haven't got all of their Locator Cards yet. All duelists are trying to search for their next opponent... except for two at the moment. Yugi Mutou and Judai Yuki have been looking around to find the Fake Ichigo Momomiya aka Naruto Uzumaki's Shadow Clone. They've been trying to search for him like an hour.

"Ah man! I'm bored and tired. Why am I doing this again Yugi-san?" Judai asks his hero as he yawns of exhaustion. He has never felt this bored in his life before, except paying attention in classes back at Duel Academia.

"Because you said it would be fun plus you wanted to come along with me. You should have stay behind with your friends like I said." Yugi responds with a small smile at how funny can a situation would turn out like so. Judai lower his head in sadness as if he's now regretting his choice. Yet again, he still loves hanging out with Yugi, his idol and #1 hero.

As they continue, they finally found what they were looking for, or he found them. The Fake Ichigo Momomiya, Naruto's Shadow Clone, was standing from afar with a big idiotic grin with his hand up, waving at them. Yugi sighs as he found him. Judai was glad, but something caught his eye. The real Ichigo would wear those red ribbons, but the clone wasn't wearing them. Just having Ichigo's hair down in the similar hairstyle like her mother's.

"Yo Yugi, Judai! Nice seeing you two again." Fake Ichigo says to the two. Yugi sweat drop to see that stupid look in the Shadow Clone. He was acting completely wrong compare to the real Ichigo. Judai didn't mind as he enjoy Naruto's company. The two thought alike for their battles and their dreams, like twins or better best friends.

"Hey Ichigo... I mean Naruto. Now... WHAT THE HECK WERE YOU DOING CAUSING TROUBLE!" The young, angry Dragon Knight shouted at the transformed Shadow Clone through his ear. He began to rub it and pock on it with an annoyed look.

"You almost shout like Iruka-sensei when he was angry with me during the Academy days. And it wasn't my fault. How should I know that Masaya guy was Ichigo's boyfriend. I think you two make a perfect couple than him." He starts saying as he looks at him serious. Yugi looked away with his face all blush up. Judai grins as Naruto did too.

"Anyway... I found these in Ichigo's room. Does she wear them or something?" He asks as he holds up the two red ribbons on his hand. Yugi looks back with a surprising look as he grabs them. He looks at them in a deep trance like remembering something. He started to smile which interested both the future Duel King and the future Hokage very much.

"Is it just me, or does Yugi-san recognizes Ichigo's ribbons from somewhere. I know that look all too well, so I'm sure of it." Judai says with a curious look. Naruto's Shadow Clone nods as he adds: "Me too. I know that look like... ever."

Yugi continues staring at them for a while as he finally snaps out. He says as he puts them away in his pocket: "Stop it you too, I was just thinking on something. Anyway, Ichigo does wear them, its her thing and I like it. I'll keep them save with me for now until she comes back."

"Roger that Dragon Hero! I thought those ribbons would be too girly for even me to wear." The Shadow Clone responds with a salute. Yugi nods back as he then asked him: "By the way, how did you found us so quickly? You didn't... make more of you with _**Shadow Clone Jutsu**_?"

"Don't worry, I didn't. I just look around, seeing kids and teens playing that children's card game. It's a little confusing if you ask me. I've even play around with some people with my original Jutsu I told you about." Naruto's clone responds with another grin. This worry the tri-color hero by what he meant to it.

"What Jutsu? Show me! I want to learn an awesome technique like those!" Judai says with an energetic tone. He has been trying to ask Yugi if he can show him an awesome Jutsu just like how he and Naruto can do.

"Judai-kun, you know I could show you, but you need to have the right physical body and spiritual mind to form Chakra in order to use a Jutsu. But I'm not sure if I teach you _**Dragon Shadow Clone Jutsu**_ or _**Dragon Rasengan**_, it might not work with you as you don't possess 100% Dragon-DNA like I do?" Yugi explains to the Osiris Hero with a wondering look. Judai lower his head as he wanted to learn an awesome technique.

"Come on Yugi-san. I know you know that I have a great body strength to handle anything, plus I learn a few tricks in Assassins Creed. Those assassins know their stuff." Judai adds with a smirk as he played that game for like more than 72 hours. Yugi sweat drops as he says to himself in thought: "_That joke is getting to old._"

"If you guys want, I'll show you both my special technique. But first, Yugi, how's your training in trying to master _**Transformation Jutsu**_ or _**Substitution Jutsu**_?" Naruto's Shadow Clone suggested as he asked the Dragon Knight on his progress. Yugi shook his as he told him: "No luck. I'm still having a hard time learning those techniques, but the Substitution one I'm close to mastering it."

"Alright, let's test the theory with a punch. If you manage to use Substitution before my fist strike you, then you have master it." The clone suggest again with a smirk. Yugi thought about it as it could be a backfire and get himself badly hurt. Either way, he needs to master that move.

"Alright! But when I do it, my body is swap with a wooden log or something else to distract the enemy for an attack or a retreat, right? I can even add something onto it?" Yugi asks Fake Ichigo as he nods happily.

"Alright! Let's do it!" Yugi declares as Fake Ichigo smirks. The two back away at least a few feet away from each other. Judai watch carefully on how this will turn out. It's too excited to pass off.

"Here we go!" Naruto's Shadow Clone shouts energetic as he charges at him. Yugi stood ready for any attack he might pull... but there was one he wouldn't believe Naruto would pull. As soon as he was in front of the young Dragon Knight, instead of a punch, Naruto send a kick... but not any kick as it was coming at his private, below spot between his legs. Yugi did not see it coming as the attack strike him hard as he's sent quickly down to the ground.

"Ha-ha! How you like Yugi? Pretty girly for me to kick there." Fake Ichigo says with an idiotic grin as Yugi seem knocked down... but then a smokescreen appear around him as its revealed that a block of wood took his place. He smiles again as the Dragon Knight has finally master a useful technique. Then Yugi appeared behind him as he hits the clone with his fist, as soft as he could.

"YOU IDIOT! You weren't suppose to fight me as a girl too. Imagine me getting hit in my nuts. I know I would feel Jonouchi's pain when the real Ichigo-kun hits him." Yugi says as the thought of him getting hit there stun him very much. Fake Ichigo just smile as he says: "Relax, its not like I didn't plan for that. I wanted to see if you were prepare for the unexpected. And you were."

"I guess so... but next time, give a guy a warning." The tri-color hero ask of him as he nods to it. Judai then appeared between the two with an stun, amazed anime expression. He shouts with a big smile: "AWESOME-AWESOME! It was SO cool and incredible! Teach me!"

"Geez... I love this guy! I will Judai, but I still need to see how Yugi is doing with his transformation. So... are you?" Naruto said as he turned to face Yugi. He nudge his shoulders as he said before, he still hasn't master that one.

"Hmm... I see. Alright, this can still work... but we'll do later after Yugi gets a hand on it. Plus... we're going to have company." The clone states as which confuse both duelists. They got their answer very shortly as a familiar voice shouts to Judai: "Yo Slacker! I have finally found you!"

Judai turns with a not-surprising look as he knows who that voice belongs to. And he was right as all three saw Jun Manjoume in front of them. Yugi was hoping not to see him again for so many things. Manjoume then shouted with a serious tone: "I was looking for you because I can't stand it that my Tenjouin-kun has a thing for you! It's time I settle the score with you... to determine who should be with Tenjouin-kun and who's Number 1!"

"Oh man! This again! I'm getting a little annoyed by this, but sure. I always wanted a rematch with you." Judai says upsetting at first, but change that into an serious, excited smirk. Manjoume smirk back as he knew his greatest and dumbest rival would say that. The two duelists were about to throw down, until another unexpected person appeared.

"Well well, if it isn't Mutou and his two weirdos of friends and that Manjoume kid." Seto Kaiba says as he stands in front of the group with his arms folded up. Fake Ichigo starts to stare at the strange with a glaring look of rage.

"Oh yeah... well who the hell are you?" Naruto's Shadow Clone demanded the Blue-Eyes duelist. Kaiba rise an eyebrow on how can the same girl who insulted him to forget about him. Yugi slaps himself on the face as he grabs Fake Ichigo and turns her to his direction.

"Listen you... the real Ichigo-kun already has met Kaiba and she hates him. Just remember that and try not making a mistake like that again." Yugi explains to him without losing his cool. Fake Ichigo nods as he'll try to not make that mistake. The two turn back to the two stubborn duelist. Ever since he has known about Kaiba and met Manjoume, Yugi thinks of those two like twins; stubborn and think of themselves as Elites of the highest form.

"So Kaiba-kun, what's up?" Yugi asks his rival as both Judai and Fake Ichigo were wondering themselves too. The CEO of KaibaCorp simply glare at his rival as he responds: "Simply... I'm here to get rid of the competition and I choice to first deal with that Yuki kid first of all."

"Really? Me? Sweet! I always wanted to face Kaiba-san in a Duel! Then I accept your challenge!" Judai declares with a grin as Yugi sweat drops. Manjoume had his mouth open in shock and horror that Kaiba choice the Slacker over him. Fake Ichigo said with a questionable expression as he held up his finger: "Umm... what's a Duel? Is it a battle to the death?"

"WHAT? I will not be outshine by Slacker! No! Hell No No NO! Kaiba, I, Thunder Manjoume, challenges you instead!" Manjoume shouted in outrage as he declared a duel against Kaiba with his pride in the line.

"Ha! That's funny. No. Like I would like to duel someone that might be too easy for me." Kaiba responds as he look confidant towards Manjoume. He just glare back at him with a serious look. Kaiba notice that look, as he's used it a few times to mean he's deathly serious about something. The two just look at each other, not blinking their eyes like the Blinking Game.

"So... what the hell is a Duel? I want to know?" Naruto demanded as both Yugi and Judai sigh. They were about to explain, until they were interrupted by two new faces.

"Are you three Yugi Mutou, Judai Yuki and Seto Kaiba?" One of them spoke as all three named duelist look at him. Manjoume did the same and was shocked to see who he was starting at. He had to rub his eyes 5 times before being sure. But there was no mistaking that he knows them.

"No freaking way. My brothers?" He said softly as he step back as all three including Fake Ichigo look at Thunder in surprise. Judai then turn back his sight at the two. He rise an eyebrow as it was them... but they were kids, but was sure on it One was older while the other was a little younger. The older looking one had black hair while wearing a black suit as the other had like darkish grey hair while wearing dark blue suit. He was sure, even if they didn't look like they do, that these were Jun Manjoume's older Brothers, Chosaku and Shoji, Political and Financial Manjoume!

"Hahaha! This is too rich! I can't believe its actually those two. I guess now Jun is the oldest brother now. Ha!" Judai states as he starts laughing his butt off at Black Thunder. Manjoume tries to hold his rage as he tights his fist very hard as it starts to form some vines on it. He says as he couldn't even look at him without losing it: "Oh ha-ha. What's next? Insult my clothes or my personality or my cards or telling me how you manage to always beat me. HUH! Tell me now and I might kill you now!"

"Enough crybaby, I have problems with some kids. What you two want anyway?" Kaiba said to the younger Manjoume as he questioned the other two. Chosaku was the first to respond: "We came here to see how far we would it take before we control the world by becoming the strongest and #1 and 2 greatest duelist when we win this tournament."

"As soon as my brother has control over the political of this world and mines in Financial with Dueling, we will control everything and become the greatest as the controllers of the world." Shoji continues for the other as the two stand tall in their might. Yugi, Judai and Fake Ichigo sweat drop to believe such a thing exist. Manjoume slap himself on the forehead to think this is when his older brothers had that plan. Kaiba was interested on their plan that it was the smartest thing he has ever heard of.

"Anyway, we were doing that until we were approach by that creature. Tall, dark and demonic man-eating beast that look like a dragon." Chosaku said that caught both Yugi and Judai's ears. They both look at each other as well as Fake Ichigo as it was that Dark Leader Dragon. Kaiba made sure to look at the three too as he also knew who it was.

"He promise that our dreams will become reality if we manage to defeat Yugi, Judai and Kaiba in a duel. So... which one of you will duel us in a Tag Duel?" Shoji demanded as he stared at only the three duelist. Yugi was sure he will duel them and that Judai too... however...

"I'll duel you two fools instead! I... Thunder Man... I mean Mister Thunder challenges you!" Manjoume declare at his still young older siblings. He couldn't risk being call Manjoume or it might cause a Paradox of some kind in the future. The two Manjoume Brothers stare at the strange with a funny look like they knew him, but didn't.

"We were told to only duel the three duelists named, not some 'loser' like you." Chosaku explain angrily at Jun. He starts to cling his fist and grit his teeth as he hated his brothers calling him a 'loser'. He was about to say something else, until Kaiba step in and said with a smirk: "I guess he is a loser for challenging two 'losers' like you two."

"What was that? You have something else to say, then duel us!" Shoji said angrily as his brother agreed. Kaiba simply laughs evilly as he responds while jabbing his thumb to Thunder Manjoume: "Well... not bad to ask me that, to the point of course. Alright... I'll be dueling you guys, but I prefer to have this wimp as my partner than Mutou or that idiot over there again."

"Very well... it doesn't really matter as long as we defeat the Second Best Duelist in the World." Chosaku said as he and Shoji lifted up their Duel Disk. Kaiba nods as he lifts his own Duel Disk. Manjoume then demanded the Blue-Eyes with a serious tone: "Why me? I didn't need your help to duel those two punks. And I don't need your services either."

"And that's why I like you kid. You're still an amateur and foolish one in that matter, not to mention short-temper. However... I like your style to not even needing my help. For once, I'll help my partner but just you. Only remember not to hold me back." Kaiba explains with a much serious glare at him. Manjoume simply scoffs as he lifts his Duel Disk up. He didn't care if he has to be partner up with Kaiba if it means to show his brothers on what's not to come yet. All four place their Decks as they prepare themselves.

"Okay, I get it... WHAT THE HELL IS A DUEL!" Naruto demanded again as Yugi grab his head with his hand on how annoying he is.

"Alright! We'll explain to you about what a duel is while the first turns are play. Judai, back me up. I'll need all the help." Yugi says as the Osiris Hero agrees. So while the two duelists explains the transformed Shinobi, the Tag Duel is about to begin.

"We will show you the power of the Ultimate Dragon-Type Deck ever created!" Both Manjoume Brothers said as they prepare to face their foes. Both Kaiba and Thunder Manjoume simply smirks on that comment, as they won't lose to fools who don't know their power.

"Duel System On! Duel Terminal Set! DUEL!" All four duelists shouted as they draw their 5 cards as the Duel Time Box turn on at 8000LP. Their Duel Disk sent a signal to the Duel Terminal that connect to the Internet for all to see in the Live show of Duel TV!

**Duel Screen: Kaiba & Manjoume: 8000LP vs. Chosaku & Shoji: 8000LP**

"I'm going to show you two who the strongest is!" Manjoume declares as he draws his top card. Kaiba didn't said a word as he couldn't believe he took his first turn. Yet again, Manjoume was eager to fight those two kids, so he doesn't mind... for now anyway.

_Duel Screen: Turn 1_ Kaiba H: 5 & **Manjoume** H: 6 : 8000LP / Chosaku H: 5 & Shoji H: 5 : 8000LP_

"I'm going to take you two down with pain unlike you could ever imagine! Behold... One, Ten, Hundred, Thousand, Thunder!" Manjoume declares as he shouts his catchphrase with pride and determination. Kaiba wasn't so impressive by his lame excuse of catchphrase.

"I'll start the madness with X-Head Cannon in Attack Mode!" Manjoume says as he summons forth his twin cannon machine monster. Kaiba was surprise, but never show his emotion, to see another duelist using the XYZ monsters.

X-Head Cannon Lvl 4 ATK: 1800 DEF: 1500

"I next follow up my turn with Frontline Base! Now I can Special Summon 1 Union monster from my Hand to the field. I choice to summon Y-Dragon Head in Defense Mode!" Thunder Manjoume continues his turn as he summons forth the red, machine dragon to the field

Y-Dragon Head Lvl 4 ATK: 1500 DEF: 1600

"Not bad... for an amateur to summon those two on the field." Kaiba says as Manjoume simply ignores his comment.

"I next set a facedown, my turn is done." The black haired duelist says as he sets a facedown in a horizontal position behind his two monster.

_Duel Screen: Turn 2_ Kaiba H: 5 & Manjoume H: 2 : 8000LP / **Chosaku** H: 5 & Shoji H: 5 : 8000LP_

"If that's your best move, Mr. Thunder, then you have no shot against a Manjoume like the both of us. My turn now, draw." Chosaku says as he smack talks to his still-not-unknown younger brother. Manjoume got very pissed by that comment, as it is something he would have said.

"I'll start this turn with Polymerization! I fuse both Lord of D. and Divine Dragon Ragnarok to Fusion Summon King Dragun!" Chosaku says as he fuses his two monsters to form a half-dragon half-humanoid monster on the field. Manjoume remembered that card when he dueled Chosaku of his time for the stake of Duel Academia. That monster was very annoying and powerful to deal, but not this time with his proper Deck.

King Dragun Lvl 7 ATK: 2400 DEF: 1100

"Now with my dragon in play, it will protect all target Dragon-Type monsters from any card effects." The older-looking Manjoume explains his monster's effects as a strange aurora appear around it.

"Next my dragon attacks your X-Head Cannon with Twilight Burning!" Chosaku commands his dragon as it unleashes a powerful fire breathe blast at Manjoume's monster.

"Then I'll negate that with Negate Attack!" Manjoume counters with his trap as it blocks Dragun's attack.

"Not bad... but what a waste of a card too. You couldn't just withstand that move." Kaiba says in his sarcastic tone towards Manjoume. Black Thunder didn't like that tone, at all.

"Not bad. I set two facedowns. Turn end." Chosaku says as he places two facedowns in his Spell and Trap Card Zone on his side. Manjoume notice something a little odd, his brother still has 1 card in his Hand. It could be either a Spell or a Monster, mostly a Dragon-Type. And if it was, why didn't he summon it thanks to King Dragun's effect. Something smell fishy.

_Duel Screen: Turn 3_ **Kaiba** H: 5 & Manjoume H: 2 : 8000LP / Chosaku H: 1 & Shoji H: 5 : 8000LP_

"Now... its my turn. Draw." Kaiba says calmly as he draws his card as he smirk. He had to admit, that Manjoume did made a nice call using Negate Attack to play one of the Blue-Eyes duelist favorite monsters.

"I'm going to start by summoning Z-Metal Tank in Attack Mode!" Kaiba declares as he summons his large, tank like machine monster to the field. Manjoume had to smirk that now they're about to turn this duel into a war.

Z-Metal Tank Lvl 4 ATK: 1500 DEF: 1300

"I now remove all three of my monsters to combine together to Fusion Summon XYZ-Dragon Cannon!" Kaiba shouts as the three machines began to deform and transform all together into a large fusion machine cannon.

XYZ-Dragon Cannon Lvl 8 ATK: 2800 DEF: 2600

"I activate my Dragon Cannon's effect by discarding this card away. Now I can destroy one of your facedowns and I choice the left one. Hyper Destruction!" Kaiba commands as his giant cannon fires its large blast at Chosaku's facedown, but then it disappear before the blast destroys it. Then a large humanoid dragon with a sword and a shield while wearing armor appear on the field.

"I activate **Dragonic Knight's** effect by sending that almost destroyed card away to summon him to the field!" Chosaku explains as he discards his facedown for another powerful monster. Kaiba was impressed, but he still has the advantage.

**Dragonic Knight Lvl 7 ATK: 2800 DEF: 2300**

"Now I can use **Unknown Location** **of Greed's** effect when its sent to the Graveyard. I now wait for my own turn to draw 2 cards instead of 1 for two turns." Chosaku said as his card that was sent away reappeared as it showed a map where a place was mark with the Pot of Greed's image.

"Not bad, but that won't protect your dragon. Dragon Cannon, wipe out that King Dragun with XYZ Hyper Cannon!" Kaiba commands as his cannon fires another large blast as it obliterates King Dragun. Chosaku took cover as his and Shoji's Life Points drop by 400LP only.

"I will not lose my dragon yet! I reveal my Trap, Call of the Haunted to bring back the mighty King Dragun to the field!" Chosaku shouts as he reveals his other facedown as his dragon king return back to the field.

King Dragun Lvl 7 ATK: 2400 DEF: 1100

"That thing is pretty powerful, but annoying as it refuses to leave the field to keep the power of all Dragons in check." Manjoume tells Kaiba about Dragun's powers. The Blue-Eyes duelist wasn't nervous nor worry, calm like a frozen fruit or even colder.

"That's just fine if this wasn't a challenge. I set two facedowns. My turn ends for now." Kaiba says as he sets two facedowns on his side, behind his large cannon tank.

_Duel Screen: Turn 4_ Kaiba H: 2 & Manjoume H: 2 : 8000LP / Chosaku H: 0 & **Shoji** H: 5 : 7600LP_

"I will not let that monster stay on the field. Draw." Shoji decides as he draws his card. He had a evil smile on his face as he prepares to destroy XYZ-Dragon Cannon.

"I activate Dragun's special effect to Special Summon **White Night Dragon**!" Shoji says as his dragon glows as it opens up a path of light as a pure, blue like ice dragon appears on the field. Both Manjoume and Judai look in horror to see that monster again as Asuka was the only one who use it when she was brainwashed by the Light of Destruction.

**White Night Dragon Lvl 8 ATK: 3000 DEF: 2500**

"I'm not done because when a Dragon-Type monster was Special Summon, I can now summon **Earth Grounded Dragon **too!" Shoji continued as the ground started to shake as a large, earth-skin snake body dragon appears before them. Its DEF drop to zero cause of its effect.

**Earth Grounded Dragon Lvl 6 ATK: 2400 DEF: 1400**

"Go **White Night Dragon**, destroy XYZ-Dragon Cannon with Blizzard Blast!" Shoji commands with a evil smirk as he points his finger to Kaiba's monster. His dragon unleashes a burst of snow like blizzard burst at it.

"Oh yeah, well this is how you use a card. I activate my own Negate Attack to stop your attacks this round." Kaiba counters with his own trap as it negates the whole attack.

"That's how you use Negate Attack." Kaiba says to Manjoume which made him angry. Judai was a little questionable because Kaiba did the same thing Manjoume did to negate just one attack in their Tag Duel.

"I set two facedowns as well. Turn end." Shoji says as he lays two facedowns behind his monsters.

_Duel Screen: Turn 5_ Kaiba H: 2 & **Manjoume** H: 2 : 8000LP / Chosaku H: 0 & Shoji H: 2 : 7600LP_

"Alright, my move now." Manjoume says serious as he draws his card. Just as he starts to plan his move, both Yugi and Judai were done explaining to Fake Ichigo about Duel Monsters.

"Oh, I see! So this Duel Monster is a card game with Monsters, Spells and Traps as the cards used in one's Deck and with a life score or Life Points of 4000 or 8000 if its a Tag Duel like this one. Am I right?" Naruto's Shadow Clone said which shock the young Dragon Knight and amazed happily for the Osiris Hero. Both of them nodded as he hop of joy as he held up his arm.

"Alright... now how do I play it and what the heck is this even played?" He then asked in a questionable look. Yugi sighs of exhaustion as he already explain to him about how a Duel is play, but he only got what it is. They decided to explain again as they observed the Duel as well.

"I first play Pot of Greed! Now I draw two more cards into my Hand." Manjoume says as he draws some more. He had a smirk as he has the cards to really do damage.

"Because of Frontline Base still in play, I can Special Summon W-Wing Catapult and next I Normal Summon V-Tiger Jet!" Thunder announce as he summons a blue jet-like catapult and a tiger machine-like jet to the field. Kaiba looks in amazement that he possess V and W too. He recently got them himself, but hasn't test them out yet.

V-Tiger Jet Lvl 4 ATK: 1600 DEF: 1800

W-Wing Catapult Lvl 4 ATK: 1300 DEF: 1500

"I now remove both monsters to Fusion Summon VW-Tiger Catapult!" Manjoume shouts as both his machines form together to become one.

VW-Tiger Catapult Lvl 6 ATK: 2000 DEF: 2100

"I'm not done yet as I now remove both VW-Tiger Catapult and XYZ-Dragon Cannon to create the ultimate formation ever! I Fusion Summon the mighty VWXYZ-Dragon Catapult Cannon!" Manjoume declares as both machines form together to create the ultimate, Megazord of Duel Monsters, ever created! Kaiba had to smirk, for real, to see a powerful monster like that.

VWXYZ-Dragon Catapult Cannon Lvl 8 ATK: 3000 DEF: 2800

"I now activate my new monster's effect by removing your facedown from the right!" Manjoume orders as his VWXYZ fires a barrage of missiles on the facedown as its remove from play. It was revealed to be Mirror Force which anger Shoji very much.

"Battle! Attack King Dragun with Ultimate Destruction!" Manjoume orders as Dragon Catapult Cannon unleashes a twin beam blast at the dragon king. It hits it, destroying it again as both Chosaku and Shoji were blown a few feet away as their Life Points drop to 7000LP.

"I too will not only lose that dragon. I reveal my Trap, Call of the Haunted to bring back King Dragun!" Shoji says as he replays the same Trap like Chosaku as he brings back Dragun to the field. Both Manjoume and Kaiba notice that they need King Dragun in play as their main card to win this duel to summon as many Dragons and protect them at the same time.

King Dragun Lvl 7 ATK: 2400 DEF: 1100

"I set a facedown and I end my turn with that too." Thunder Manjoume says as he lays his own facedown again. He was prepare to bring down Dragun and then use his facedown, Raigeki Break to wipe out another card too.

_Duel Screen: Turn 6_ Kaiba H: 2 & Manjoume H: 1 : 8000LP / **Chosaku** H: 0 & Shoji H: 2 : 7000LP_

"My turn now, and thanks to **Unknown Location of Greed**, I can draw two cards in my Draw Phase." Chosaku says as he draws two cards instead of one in his Draw Phase.

"I now play my own Pot of Greed to draw two more cards. Next, by activating Dragun's effect, I Special Summon **Hurricane Dragon** to the field!" Chosaku says as he draws two more cards and then summons forth a large, dark green dragon onto the field as it reveals a powerful wind storm.

**Hurricane Dragon Lvl 8 ATK: 2700 DEF: 2100**

"I now activate his effect when its Special Summon. I can now destroy all of my opponent's Spell and Traps! Plus, you're facedowns won't be activated too. Strike them down with Typhoon Burst!" Chosaku explains and orders as his dragon blows away both Kaiba and Manjoume's facedowns away.

"Ha... Hahaha! You fool, what a waste of a move. Before you wipe out our field, I activated my Trap Card which can't be stop from activation, **Abandoned Deployment **to draw 1 card... but because it was destroy, me and Mister Thunder both draw two cards as well." Kaiba says as his facedown, which reappear to be reveal as a Trap that shows a hidden basement with tons of supplies where under a ruined house. Then both Kaiba and Manjoume drew their cards. Thunder was amazed that the Blue-Eyes duelist was helping him, a first for the books.

"That doesn't matter! I play the Equip Spell, United We Stand to King Dragun. Now its ATK is 800 points greater for each monster I have, including itself!" Chosaku says with a evil grin as his dragon king's ATK went up 800ATK times five monsters making it 6400ATK! This look bad for our heroes to win this duel now.

"Battle! Go Dragun, destroy VWXYZ-Dragon Catapult Cannon with Maximum Twilight Burning!" Chosaku commands as his dragon king unleashes an even greater dragon flames as it burns and destroys Manjoume's only defense away. Now both he and Kaiba had no defense to protect themselves against the other 4 dragons as their Life Points drop by 3400LP, leaving them with 4600LP.

"Battle! Go my army of dragons, wipe out their Life Points now!" The older-looking Manjoume orders his other 4 dragons as they all came at both Kaiba and Thunder Manjoume. This felt like a dangerous defeat for the younger Manjoume, that is if he wasn't partners with Seto freaking Kaiba!

"I think now! I activate the effects of **Illusionists Fiend of Traps' **effect by discarding it away. Now when I have no monsters, I can use 1 Trap Card in my Graveyard and activate it as Illusionists' own effect this turn. And I choice Negate Attack to stop all of your assaults this round!" Kaiba declares as a strange fiend with a strange mask appears as he's holding up the Negate Attack card as it stops all of Chosaku's monsters.

"Damn! I set another facedown. My turn is done for now." He says disappointing and outrage by this move.

_Duel Screen: Turn 7_ **Kaiba** H: 4 & Manjoume H: 3 : 4600LP / Chosaku H: 0 & Shoji H: 2 : 7000LP_

"Now, my turn." Kaiba says coldly as he draws. He didn't have so many chances to strike back this turn, but that never stop him.

"I wonder what that Kaiba guy is going to do. He's like Sasuke, cold and a jerk. A Baka if you ask me. I don't like him." Fake Ichigo says angrily as he glares at him. Yugi smile a little as both Kaiba and Sasuke are alike, expect Kaiba has a heart in him while Sasuke's own is in the darkness... but Yugi has fate the young Uchiha will be save.

"He is, that's my rival for you... like the real you and Sasuke. He's always like this, so it never bother me." Yugi responds with a smile. Naruto's Shadow Clone blink a little as he looks back at Kaiba. The more he looks at him, he did recognizes a little of Sasuke's grumpiness in him too. Also on Manjoume. That just means there will always be grumpy people with dark desires even though they're not evil and all.

"I set a monster facedown and set two facedowns. I end my turn with that." Kaiba says as he sets a facedown monster in Defense Position and two facedowns Spells or Traps behind it. It didn't seem like a good move, but Kaiba has a plan going on.

_Duel Screen: Turn 8_ Kaiba H: 2 & Manjoume H: 3 : 4600LP / Chosaku H: 0 & **Shoji** H: 2 : 7000LP_

"A weak move coming from you! The best is losing his might. My turn now!" Shoji says as he draws two cards.

"Battle! Go Dragonic Knight, strike down that facedown monster!" Shoji orders as his humanoid dragon warrior comes at Kaiba's only defense.

"I already expect this move, so I reveal my facedown, Threatening Roar! Now I make sure your dragons can't attack this round." Kaiba counters with his Trap as a massive screech occur as it stops Dragonic Knight's attack.

"Fine. I set two more facedowns. My turn ends, but you two won't last long. It's only 1 turn away before we win." Shoji says in a threatening tone as his turn ends.

Both Manjoume Brothers have the ultimate combo, unstoppable. Even at a disadvantage, both Kaiba and Manjoume intend to change this duel around. How? I'm not sure, but it will be awesome! Find out after the pause!

* * *

_**Commercial Break: (This I got from the Bakugan Battle Brawlers series which I do not own!)**_

_**Kaiba: I don't have time babysitting you twerps, I'm going to show the difference between us!**_

_**Manjoume: That makes it double for me! We will show true power of a real Dragon-Type Deck!**_

* * *

The duel continues between Kaiba and Manjoume vs Chosaku and Shoji. It's absolutely sure that this duel is about to reach its climax. Fake Ichigo, aka Naruto's Shadow Clone, was observing the duel for any hints on how to play Duel Monsters... even though both Yugi and Judai explain to him about the game.

"Hmm... you think those two... that Kaiba Baka and Thunder Baka can win?" Naruto's clone asked with a curious, unsure expression on him. Both duelists look back at their rivals as they both had a smile on them.

"They'll win, that much is completely true." Yugi and Judai said in union to the Fake Ichigo with a confidant smile. He just looks back to see if that will come true. The next turn is about to start as Manjoume was determined to change this situation around!

_Duel Screen: Turn 9_ Kaiba H: 3 & **Manjoume** H: 3 : 8000LP / Chosaku H: 0 & Shoji H: 1 : 8000LP_

"It's time to turn this duel around! Draw!" Manjoume announces as he draws. He smirk as he might be able to win if he gets what he needs.

"I'll start my comeback with **Handful Drop**! Now I discard this card to draw once more." Manjoume says as he plays a Spell that shows a duelist discarding a Pot of Greed from their Hand away. He then discard one card to draw again as his deck starts to glow.

"Time for Ojamagic! When my Spell is ever sent away, I can... gulp, add all three of the Ojama Brothers, Yellow, Black and Green!" Manjoume says as he adds all three of the anime Three Stooges. Ojama Yellow first appear in his spirit form with Black and Green beside him.

"_Way a go Big Bro! You always puts us as your trump cards._" Ojama Yellow says mentally to him with a smile. Manjoume had to keep his mouth in check or he might lose it and also lose his respect with Kaiba as he hates weak monsters.

"Anyway... I summon forth **Trainer of the Armed Dragons **in Attack Mode! Plus, his special ability activates which lets me Special Summon Armed Dragon LV 3!" Manjoume continues on as he summons a armor suited warrior with the same color pattern as the Armed Dragons as he holds a whip. Then he whip the ground with it as a portal appear as the little Armed Dragon appear.

**Trainer of the Armed Dragons Lvl 4 ATK: 1400 DEF: 900**

Armed Dragon LV 3 Lvl 3 ATK: 1200 DEF: 900

"I'm not done as I'll use my trainer's second effect by discarding 1 monster from my Hand away. Now I tribute Armed Dragon LV 3 to Special Summon Armed Dragon LV 5! Plus, the card I discarded was **Dragon Guardian **and his effect activates when he's ever discarded. I draw two cards!" Manjoume says as his trainer whip the ground again as a new portal appears as Armed Dragon and a small young dragon went inside it as the evolve LV 5 appears. Plus, as he explains, Thunder draws two cards.

Armed Dragon LV 5 Lvl 5 ATK: 2400 DEF: 1700

"Awesome Manjoume, it's like him to change the duel around with that... but I'm sure he has more to come." Judai says energetically as he's pump up.

"I next play the Spell Card, **Duplication Dragon Technique**! By Tributing my trainer away, I can Special Summon 1 **Dragon Clone Token **to the Field with the same stats as Armed Dragon LV 5!" Manjoume says as he plays a new spell that shows a ninja dragon create a copy of himself, a clone. Then his warrior leaves the field as a new dragon like clone appears as it takes the form of Armed Dragon LV 5.

**Dragon Clone Token Lvl 5 ATK: 2400 DEF: 1700**

"I follow this up with another Spell, **Spirit of the Mighty Dragon**! Now by returning my Token which will be destroy and sending Armed Dragon LV 5 away, I can now evolve my dragon to Special Summon Armed Dragon LV 7!" Manjoume declares as both monsters disappear as a huge burst of energy happen. Then, emerging from it, came his Armed Dragon LV 7 with all of its might and power.

Armed Dragon LV 7 Lvl 7 ATK: 2800 DEF: 1000

"Thanks to my Spell, Armed Dragon gains 300ATK times its Level. And guess what his Level is." Manjoume says with a grin as his LV 7's ATK burst up up to 4900ATK! It was now stronger, but its not enough yet.

"Battle! Armed Dragon LV 7, strike down that King Dragun now with Armed Vanisher!" Manjoume declares as his dragon comes at the dragon king as it prepares to strike it with its claw... but that would be a downfall. Shoji starts laughing as he says: "You fool! That move can't beat King Dragun. It possesses 6400ATK power! Your dragon can't even scratch it... unless!"

"That's right, unless I had the Mystical Space Typhoon Quick-Play Spell Card in my hand... which I do! Now I destroy United We Stand!" Manjoume interrupts as his spell destroys Chosaku's Equip Spell as King Dragun's ATK reduce right back at 2400ATK. With that, Armed Dragon LV 7 wipes out the dragon king as both Chosaku and Shoji were push further back as their Life Points by 2500LP, which left them with 4500LP.

"I end my turn with that! Now your deck is useless to my Armed Dragon LV 7! Ten... Hundred, Thousand... Thunder!" Manjoume announces as he chants his catchphrase with a roar. Kaiba was impressed by the kids counterattack, but he hates that chant of his.

_Duel Screen: Turn 10_ Kaiba H: 3 & Manjoume H: 3 : 4600LP / **Chosaku** H: 0 & Shoji H: 1 : 4500LP_

"We will not be humiliated! We will not lose to you two yet! NOT NOW! DRAW!" Chosaku shouts angrily as he draws. He then had a large evil grin on him as he possessed the card that will change everything!

"I will not lose yet! I play the spell card Dragon's Mirror! Now I remove Dragun and all of my other Dragons in my field from play in order to summon the ultimate god, Five-Headed Dragon!" Chosaku declares as all five dragons began to form together as a large ark blast occur around them. Then, what stood there now was a five-headed dragon, evil and power! Kaiba was still calm while Manjoume gulp his throat in little fear. He has seen this monster once, but heard that it is the strongest monster possible, second compare to Dragon Master Knight. The only duelists who fought this creature and beat it was Yugi, Kaiba, Jonouchi and even Judai.

Five-Headed Dragon Lvl 12 ATK: 5000 DEF: 5000

"I'm about to show you two the power of darkness that man gave us! Trap Card open, **Darkness Reduplication**! Now I can create a **Darkness Duplicate Token **that copies Five-Headed Dragon from everything!" Chosaku declares as he uses a Darkness card which shock our heroes. The card shown a dark monster-like being creating more of it to hundreds! Then Five-Headed Dragon began to breathe dark ooze as it formed to create an exact copy of itself, but darker.

**Darkness Duplicate Token (**Five-Headed Dragon**) Lvl 12 ATK: 5000 DEF: 5000**

Then Chosaku was then surrounded by a dark aura as he looked even eviler. He then commanded with a distorted, evil voice: "Now attack my beast, wipe out Armed Dragon LV 7 with Dragon Five God Wave Burst!"

Then his five-headed monster unleashes a five wave blast as it forms into one as it wipes out Armed Dragon LV 7 with ease. Manjoume was overwhelmed by its blast as he sent back as he fell to the ground, in pain as his and Kaiba's Life Points drop to 4500LP.

"What the hell was that just now. The attack... it felt too real." Manjoume ask himself as he starts to get up, still exhausted and in pain by the blast. Kaiba simply scoffs as he responds: "It seems those Darkness Cards have the power to make any damage or attack real. We have to try to avoid that as much as we can."

Thunder Manjoume nods as he focuses back to the duel they are in. They were now in trouble, but Kaiba wasn't worry. He still had his facedown monster and facedown card to survive an attack.

"You still don't possess the talent to beat us. Give up before I really get annoyed!" Kaiba demanded the two with his serious, cold tone in rage. Both Manjoume Brothers refuse to let them win, so they won't!

"You think so high and mighty huh, then let's see if you can handle my traps, both Dragon's Rage and **The Dragon's Bead**. Now our dragons can do piercing damage and protect them by Traps too. Your chance are now slim to win!" Shoji shouts as he reveals his two facedowns to make this even harder for our duelists. Kaiba was still calm and confidant that he won't lose.

"BATTLE MY **DARKNESS DUPLICATE TOKEN**, DESTROY THEIR LAST DEFENSE!" Chosaku commanded evilly as his token destroyed Kaiba's only monster. It wipes it out his facedown which reveals to be Blade Knight. Kaiba was very calm as the wind from the real attack didn't lose his cool as his and Manjoume's Life Points drop to 500LP. The attack was suppose to hurt Kaiba and it did, but he was too stubborn to feel that pain at all.

"I end my turn with that. PREPARE TO SUFFER IN OUR NEXT TURN!" Chosaku says in his distort voice as he laughs evilly. Manjoume didn't like that Darkness Card, at all. It's making his brother more of a jerk than possible.

_Duel Screen: Turn 11_ **Kaiba** H: 3 & Manjoume H: 3 : 500LP / Chosaku H: 0 & Shoji H: 1 : 4500LP_

"I am tired of these fools more than ever! My turn now!" Kaiba says as he draws his card. He smiles as he might be able to change this around.

"I'll start by summoning **Kaibaman** to the field! Next I use his effect by Tributing it to summon my Blue-Eyes White Dragon to the field in his place!" Kaiba says as he first summons his reflection of himself as a hero and then sends it away to summon forth his ace, Blue-Eyes to the field in its mighty power.

**Kaibaman Lvl 3 ATK: 200 DEF: 700**

Blue-Eyes White Dragon Lvl 8 ATK: 3000 DEF: 2500

"That card doesn't possess the power to defeat us! Big mistake you have ever done." Shoji says with a curly smirk on his face. Kaiba didn't put so much attention as he still acted cool.

"I set two facedowns. I'm done." He says as he sets two more facedowns on the field. This now didn't look any good.

_Duel Screen: Turn 12_ Kaiba H: 1 & Manjoume H: 3 : 500LP / Chosaku H: 0 & **Shoji** H: 1 : 4500LP_

"It's time to end this, now!" Shoji says as he draws. He smirked as the card he drew started to glow in a dark aura.

"I too will use the card that thing gave us. Prepare yourselves against the Equip Spell Card, **Darkness Gem of Hatred**! Now Five-Headed Dragon gains double the ATK and if there's another monster with the same name in play, it too gains the power-up!" Shoji says as he plays his Darkness Card that shows a dark gem that has a dark aura all around it.

Next Five-Headed Dragon was wearing that gem around the middle head's neck as its whole body was engulf by dark aura. Then the **Darkness Duplicate Token **was also surrounded by the dark aura as well as Shoji who was possess by Darkness.

"BATTLE! GO FIVE-HEADED DRAGON! WIPE OUT BLUE-EYES NOW!" Shoji commanded evilly in his new distorted voice as his dragon unleashes another five different wave blast at Kaiba's last defense. He stood still as his Blue-Eyes roars as it was wiped out. Both possessed Manjoume Brothers were smiling evilly as they won, until they notice something was wrong.

"To bad that I... Screw up the rules with my Trap, **Clashes of the Storm**! When Blue-Eyes was destroy and my Life Points drop to zero, it restores all damage done plus gives us 1000LP extra. Plus the Battle Phase ends and I draw a card." Kaiba explains with a smirk as his trap that shows Blue-Eyes fighting against natural lightning storms. He now draws his card as he close his eyes. He smirks as he opens them up as he looks at his card.

"I guess there's nothing you can do right?" Kaiba asks Shoji who had no choice but to nod yes. So he ended his turn with just that.

_Duel Screen: Turn 13_ Kaiba H: 1 & **Manjoume** H: 3 : 1500LP / Chosaku H: 0 & Shoji H: 1 : 4500LP_

It was now all up to Manjoume to change this duel around, but can he? He was too nervous to draw his card by the sight of the two Five-Headed Dragons. How could he possible win an impossible fight. He's not like the Duel King, or Kaiba or not even Judai to beat that thing.

"Stop hesitating and make your turn." Kaiba demanded angrily to Thunder Manjoume. He snaps out as he look at him. The Blue-Eyes duelist continues saying with a serious look: "If you don't make your turn, then we really have lost. Now, snap out of your fears and show these fools what true fear is from an Elite. Now!"

"Umm... right!" Manjoume says seriously as he draws his card. He then looked back at his three Ojamas as they too believe in their Big Bro to not back down. He had to admit those weirdos are always around, cheering him on. He needed a win, something to change this around, and he got his answer as he looks at his card.

"Yes! I got what I needed. Now I'll start this off with this Spell, **Ojama-Trio Luck**! Now when I have no monsters on the field while I have Ojama Yellow, Black and Green in my hand and discarding them, I can add 1 card that has Ojama in its text from my Deck and then draw two more cards." Manjoume says as he plays a Spell that shows a Slot Machine where it got the three Ojama Brothers as the Lucky 7s. He then added his card and drew two more cards.

"Next I play the Spell, Ojamandala! I pay 1000LP to summon forth all three Ojama Brothers from my Graveyard to the field!" Manjoume declares as his and Kaiba's Life Points drop to 500LP again as three Ojamas appear. Everyone, except Judai, look at the three, almost naked, short, SHORT underwear, odd like creatures as they stood in their classic, comedy poses. Fake Ichigo starts laughing at them as Kaiba didn't said a word.

"When there is evil, the Ojama Trio will be here!" The three monsters said in union which continues to sweat drop everyone, except Judai who likes those guys. Like Fubuki or anyone, he thinks of those guys as Manjoume's ace monsters, his real power.

"_Those things are worser than 1000 Kuribohs put together. It's disgusting!_" The Blue-Eyes duelist said to himself mentally as he tried not to lose his cool by those fools.

"Now time for the hurricane, Ojama Delta Hurricane that is! Now by playing this spell when all three Ojamas are in play, they destroy ever one of your cards to dust! Go, blast their field to the wind!" Manjoume declares as his three Ojamas came together and they slap their behinds together.

"Ready?" Ojama Yellow questioned his brothers.

"Ready!" they replied back. The trio began to spin around. They gradually picked up speed into they became a yellow, black, and green blur.

Manjoume threw his right arm in out and pointed at his brothers. "Now it's time to devastate your field! Bring in the Thunder!"

The three monsters created a cyclone that traveled towards the opposing side of the field. The dangerous cyclone begins to increase its speed as it starts to destroy everything on both Chosaku and Shoji's field to almost nothing. The Three Ojamas return back to Manjoume's field, still pump up to battle. Everyone was amazed by this, even Naruto's Shadow Clone was amazed by those weirdos' powers. Kaiba still came calm and serious, but he did enjoy that combo to wipe out the foes' Field. Interesting if it wasn't terrible with those things there.

"How you like that! I just... what the hell!" Manjoume starts stating in his pride, until he notice that the **Darkness Duplicate Token** is still on the field.

"Fool, our **Darkness Duplicate Token** can't be destroyed by a card's effect once per turn and **Darkness Gem of Hatred** is then equipped to our token with the same name as the destroyed Five-Headed Dragon. You're chances are still zero!" Both Chosaku and Shoji said evilly as their darkness monster is still standing with 10000ATK!

"Fine with me. I play this new Spell, **Ojamassault! **Now by returning the Three Stooges to my Deck, I can draw three cards. Sorry guys, but its time to retire!" Manjoume said as the Ojama Trio got scared as a large Pot of Greed appeared from the sky and sucked the three Ojamas into it. Then Manjoume's deck started shuffling and glowing as he drew three more cards. He form a smirk as these are the cards needed to win.

"It's time to end this duel by playing Level Modulation! Now Shoji can draw two cards, but I can bring back Armed Dragon LV 7 to the field! But he won't stay around as I give him up to evolve it to its maximum form, Armed Dragon LV 10!" Manjoume says as he summons forth the powerful LV 7 to then trade it up to its ultimate evolution as LV 10! Kaiba was now impressed as this too was what he wanted.

Armed Dragon LV 10 Lvl 10 ATK: 3000 DEF: 2000

"Perfect timing. How about I double our chance with my Trap, **Legacy of the Blue-Eyes**! When activated, this card is then equipped to 1 Dragon-Type monster and I choice Armed Dragon LV 10. That monster is now given the name of Blue-Eyes White Dragon, for this one time. Not only that, but I can Special Summon 1 Dragon-Type monster from my Hand or my partner's Hand onto the field, so I choice mines." Kaiba says as he reveals his first facedown as it shows Blue-Eyes flying in front of the large shining moon, almighty with its wings wide and proud.

"Now... I hate doing this... but there's an exception. I call upon your might and show them your overwhelming power! Rise up again and show them your fear strength, **Critias, Dragon of Unbeatable Force and Power**!" Kaiba shouted as he summons his powerful Legendary Dragon on the field. Things now look good as this might be the last combo.

**Critias, Dragon of Unbeatable Force and Power Lvl 1 ATK: 0 DEF: 0**

"Next I reveal my last facedown, **Extreme Fusion**! This card can be activate anytime. Now I choice 1 monster that has an effect that fuses monsters together and activate it. And I choice Critias as he fuses himself with the chosen Fusion Monster in Thunder's or mine Extra Deck and guess who is it... mines!" Kaiba declares as he reveals his other facedown as it shown three Blue-Eyes White Dragons taking extreme speed as they slowly form Ultimate Dragon.

"Now I combine my dragon with **Legacy of Blue-Eyes** in order to Fusion Summon... the Legend of Blue-Eyes! I summon the ultimate **Blue-Eyes Legacy Dragon**!" Kaiba declares as both his dragon and his trap united together as they form a new Blue-Eyes. A new, more blueish dragon with a new evolve dragon's body with twin large wings as it possesses a blue gem on both its chest and forehead as it roars. Manjoume was amazed by this new monster's presence and might.

**Blue-Eyes Legacy Dragon Lvl 10 ATK: 3000 DEF: 2500**

"I'm not done as I activate its effect by giving it up to use it with Armed Dragon LV 10!" Kaiba says as his dragon starts to glow as it forms together with Manjoume's ace as they became one. Now with Armed Dragon LV 10's new dark blueish/red/black body with new dragon wings and blue eyes, it was even more power than before.

"Wow... what the heck was that just now." Manjoume asks Kaiba who simply replies with a laugh. This gave fear for the two Manjoume Brothers more than ever.

This... my foolish friend, is now **Blue-Eyes Legacy Armed Dragon**. With both dragons as one, it gains 2000ATK plus 3000 more by removing my current Blue-Eyes White Dragon from my Graveyard from play." Kaiba explains the new monster's name as it roars again as it was consume by large blue aura. Its ATK power skyrocketed to 8000ATK!

"No big deal! WE STILL HAVE OUR DRAGONS WITH 10000ATK!" Chosaku says in his distort voice proudly. However, Kaiba simply smirk as he says with a smirk: "It's a shame that it still possess Legacy Dragon's powers which can destroy all monsters on the field, except itself."

This shock both Manjoume Brothers so much that they step backwards away from this. Their **Darkness Duplicate Token's **effect to survive card destruction only works once per turn, so it looks like they fail big time. Thunder Manjoume was even more amazed by this new monster as he smirk at his brother's demise. Now he was a little glad he did work with Kaiba, even though he wouldn't need him.

"Go Legacy Armed Dragon, strike down those fools with Lightning Armed... Big Vanisher Blast!" Both Kaiba and Manjoume shouted in union as the ultimate Blue-Eyes, Armed Dragon gather up a huge lightning, blue orb as it throws it at the cloned Five-Headed Dragon. It then began to spin as the energy exploded into a huge blast of lightning as it extended in huge levels! The Dark Clone of Five-Headed Dragons started to turn to nothing but ashes. Chosaku and Shoji couldn't believe their strongest monster was defeated.

"And wipe out their Life Points to zero with another Lightning Armed Big Vanisher Blast!" Manjoume commands as his fusion dragon strikes again on the two brothers. Both Chosaku and Shoji were sent back to the ground as their Life Points drop to zero!

**Duel Screen: Winner... Kaiba & Manjoume: 500LP vs. Chosaku & Shoji: 0LP**

Both Manjoume Brothers fall in defeat as they knee down in shame as all four Duel Disk shut down with both Jun and Kaiba's monsters disappearing. Kaiba held up Critias as it starts to glow as it starts to remove all the dark effects of the Darkness Cards from both Chosaku and Shoji. Then the Darkness Cards that they had turn black as they turn to ashes.

Jun Manjoume then walked and stood before his younger versions of his older brothers with a serious, god-like glare as he folded his arms together. Both barely could look at him as he look down on them. They were too weak to even run at this point.

"That shows you who you're dealing with. And with that, I'll let you two go and learn what you done. Remember, Thunder always wins over your foolish dreams." Thunder Manjoume says to the two with a small grin with his arms folded up. Both Chosaku and Shoji didn't said a word as they bow and left. Manjoume look at the two as he could tell they learn something through this.

"Man did that Manjoume really show it to his brothers. I guess the important lesson today is to screw up with Time as many times as you can." Fake Ichigo says with a small laugh. Judai then joins in with him as they grab on each other like good buddies. Both Kaiba and Manjoume got annoyed by those two idiots.

"Okay... I guess I better see how Jonouchi is doing and I'm sure he'll be targeted too. Judai, Nar... I mean Ichigo, let's head out." Yugi says with a sweat drop as the two idiots obey.

"Right... but can you explain me more about Dueling. I still didn't get it." Fake Ichigo says with a stupid grin as Yugi bites his lips so he won't scream of how much he lost it with him. The three heroes went running to find their other friend. Manjoume couldn't care less what those three were going to do... but not Kaiba for once. He needs the information about Dark Leader Dragon, and he's going to get it even if he has to follow his rival.

"Like I'll let this one go Mutou. Alright ''Thunder'', we have investigation to do. Come or I'll leave you behind." The CEO of KaibaCrop commanded his young little ally as he chased after the three. Manjoume just sigh as he was tired of today already as he follows him.

After an extreme duel, our heroes still have a lot to still face against. As both Kaiba and Manjoume have all of their 7 Locator Cards to make it to the finals, that only means that Yugi, Jonouchi and Judai must hurry up to get theirs in time. Will they make it in time or will they fail by Dark Leader Dragon's plan... and what is his plan anyway?

**Elsewhere... in an unknown dimension:**

The Aliens have been preparing a special assault for a while now, but couldn't unleash it until Kish was ready. And at last, the alien warrior is back on his feet, ready for both causing troubles and revenge.

"Alright... what's the plan Pie? And it better not be a stupid and lame one." Kish says with an annoyed look at the smart alien. Tart agree with him as he's floating up-side down.

"This plan isn't lame as you assume. All we're going to do is over power the Mew Mews with waves and waves of our Chimeras while we set major attacks around this city. This tournament that I've check on will be the best place to attack. And then... we will find a Mew Aqua." Pie explains calmly to the two. They nodded without care as the three were about to take off... until.

"Well, nice plan. But I have my own plan working around this town too. So I denied yours." A voice appeared which surprise all three. Both Pie and Tart took out their weapons as Kish looked around, knowing that voice all too well. And then, a dark portal appear before them as Dark Leader Dragon emerge from it.

"Wow... that's new, but what's with ugly here. Are you trying to scare us or what?" Tart demanded with an eyebrow up. The Dark Lord chuckle evilly a little as he glare evilly towards the small alien. He started to terrible by the dark color, demon eyes of this creature as he back away.

"Well... we meet again, young warrior Kish. And these must be your comrades/siblings you were talking about. It's a pleasure." The Dark Lord says as he does a short bow, smiling evilly as always. Kish wasn't hoping to see him, the Dark Lord of Darkness, so soon than he expected.

"So this is the stranger that power-up those Dark Chimeras of yours, Kish. I was a little fascinated by them... but who are you should be the first question." Pie says, not taking his eyes off this creature. For some odd reason, he sense even greater power that could match even Deep Blue himself... but it was hard to tell.

"Smart alien, I should introduce myself. I am Dark Leader Dragon, Dark Lord of Darkness, and I am here for all three of your assistance. If you help me, it will be worth your wild and I won't have to kill you. Your choice, just remember that." The demonic dragon said, still smiling at the three aliens with no worry or anger... just evil. Kish knows better than anyone that he should listen to the dark dragon... and so did Tart and Pie. Without a choice, they choice to listen to the Dark Lord as he offers them a chance... to conquer this planet and... to destroy the Dragon Knight.

What new sick plan is Dark Leader Dragon up to? Why does it involve with the Aliens and how will our Dragon Hero deal with this new problem. Only one way to find out... and it's not now.

**To be continued… **

**(ENDING 2: The Afternoon of that Day (Ano Hi no Gogo in it's Japanese name) by Masami Okui from Yu-Gi-Oh! DM)**

**Here are the new cards that were use in this duel:**

**New Cards: _=Real Card *=Fake Card that I made up or a friend of mines in Fan Fiction**

**Kaiba's new cards:**

***Abandoned Deployment- Type: Normal Trap Card **

Effect: This card's activated cannot be prevented by a card's effect. Draw 1 card. If this card is destroying during the turn this card activates, draw 2 cards (as well as your partner if this is a Tag Duel).

***Illusionists Fiend of Traps- Lvl 4, ATK: 0, DEF: 500, ATT: DARK, Type: Fiend/Effect**

Effect: Activate this card from your Hand when you have no monsters on your side of the field and when your opponent declares a Direct Attack. By discarding this card to the Graveyard, select 1 Trap Card in your Graveyard and use its effect as this card's own during the attack. This card's effects cannot be negated.

***Clashes of the Storm- Type: Normal Trap Card**

Effect: Activate when 1 ''Blue-Eyes White Dragon'' was destroyed in battle and your Life Points drop to 0. All damage this turn is return back before the attack + 1000LP. The Duel also continues on. The Battle Phase also ends and Draw 1 card.

***Legacy of the Blue-Eyes- Type: Continuous Trap Card**

Effect: When activated, this card is then equipped to 1 Dragon-Type monster on your field. That monster is now given the name of ''Blue-Eyes White Dragon''. Also, you can Special Summon 1 Dragon-Type monster from your Hand (or your partner's Hand if its a Tag Duel) onto the field.

***Extreme Fusion- Type: Normal Trap Card**

Effect: This card can be activated in either Player's turn. Select 1 monster on your field that has an effect and activate it. If the selected monster has the effects to send or fuse cards that involves a Fusion Summon, Fusion Summon the monster from either your Extra or your opponent's (or your partner's if its a Tag Duel).

***Blue-Eyes Legacy Dragon- Lvl 10, ATK: 3000, DEF: 2500, ATT: LIGHT, Type: Dragon/Fusion/Effect**

Effect: Fusion Summon this Card from your Extra Deck after sending 1 "Legacy of the Blue-Eyes" from your Field to the Graveyard by the Effect of ''The Fang of Critias''. Once per turn, destroy all of your opponent's monsters. This effect can only be used three times. When this card is Special Summoned, you can have this card gain 1 of the following effects:

●By removing 1 ''Blue-Eyes White Dragon'' from your Deck or Graveyard from play, this card gains 3000ATK until the End Phase

●You can remove this card from play and select 1 monster you control to gain 2000ATK and it gains its name and effects. If the selected monster is ''Armed Dragon LV 10'', then this card is rename as Blue-Eyes Legacy Armed Dragon. This card is treated as a WIND Attribute Monster. Once per turn, by removing 1 ''Blue-Eyes White Dragon'' from your Deck or Graveyard from play, this card gains 3000ATK until the end of this turn.

**Manjoume's new cards:**

***Handful Drop- Type: Quick-Play Spell Card**

Effect: Discard 1 card in your Hand to draw 1 card.

***Trainer of the Armed Dragons- Lvl 4, ATK: 1400, DEF: 900, ATT: WIND, Type: Warrior/Effect**

Effect: When this card is Normal Summoned to your side of the field, you can Special Summon an ''Armed Dragon LV 3" from your Deck. By Tributing ''Armed Dragon Lv3'' and discard a monster from your Hand to the Graveyard, you can Special Summon 1 ''Armed Dragon LV 5'' from your Hand or Deck. This effect can only be used once per turn.

***Dragon Guardian- Lvl 3, ATK: 0, DEF 1000, ATT: LIGHT, Type: Dragon/Effect**

Effect: Activate when this card is discarded from your Hand by a card's effect. Draw 2 cards.

***Duplication Dragon Technique- Type: Normal Spell Card**

Effect: Activate when you have two or more monsters on your Field and when you own at least 1 Dragon-Type monster. By Tributing 1 non-Dragon-Type monster on your side of the field, Special Summon 1 ''Dragon Clone Token'', with the same original Level, Type, Attribute, ATK, DEF to one of your Dragon-Type monster on your side of the field. The Token cannot declare an attack.

***Spirit of the Mighty Dragon- Type: Quick-Play Spell Card**

Effect: By returning a Level 5 or higher Dragon-Type monster from your Field to its owner's Hand, you can send one Dragon-type ''LV'' monster from your Field to the Graveyard to Special Summon a monster card from your Hand or Deck that is written in the ''LV'' monster's card text, ignoring summoning conditions. Then increase the ATK of the Special Summoned monster by the Level of the returned monster x300, until your next End Phase.

***Ojama-Trio Luck- Type: Normal Spell Card**

Effect: Activate when you have no monsters on your side of the field while your opponent owns and when you have 1 ''Ojama Yellow'', ''Ojama Green'' and ''Ojama Black'' in your Hand. By discarding them, Add 1 Spell that has ''Ojama'' in its card text from your Deck to your Hand and draw two cards.

***Ojamassault!- Type: Normal Spell Card**

Effect: Activate when you have 1 ''Ojama Yellow'', ''Ojama Green'' and ''Ojama Black'' on your field. Return them in your Deck, shuffle your Deck and draw three cards. You cannot Normal Summon the turn this card was activated.

* * *

**Chosaku's new cards:**

**_Dragonic Knight- Lvl 7, ATK: 2800, DEF: 2300, ATT: FIRE, Type: Dragon/Effect**

Effect: When the effect of an opponent's monster is activated that targets and destroys a card(s) you control, you can send targeted card(s) to the Graveyard to Special Summon this card from your hand.

***Unknown Location of Greed- Type: Normal Trap Card**

Effect: This card's effect only activate when this card was sent to the Graveyard. In your second next Draw Phase since this was destroy, draw 2 cards instead of 1 until your second next End Phase.

***Hurricane Dragon- Lvl 8, ATK: 2700, DEF: 2100, ATT: WIND, Type: Dragon/Effect**

Effect: When this card is summoned, your opponent's Spell or Traps cannot be activated. If this card is Special Summon, destroy all of your opponent's Spell and Trap Cards on the field. If this card is ever destroyed by a card's effect, destroy 1 Face-up card on the field.

***Darkness Reduplication- Type: Normal Trap Card**

Effect: This card is known as a "Darkness" Type Card. This card cannot be counter by any card and cannot be used by your opponent. Select 1 monster that was successfully summoned (Normal, Flip, Tribute, Special, Fusion, Ritual, Synchro). Special Summon 1 ''Darkness Duplicate Token'', with the same original Level, Type, Attribute, ATK and DEF as the summoned monster. The Token also gains the name and the effects of the summoned monster. Once per turn, this Token cannot be destroyed by a card's effect.

**Shoji's new cards:**

**_White Night Dragon- Lvl 8, ATK: 3000, DEF: 2500, ATT: WATER, Type: Dragon/Effect**

Effect: Negate the activation of any Spell or Trap Card that targets this card, and destroy that card. When a face-up monster you control is selected as an attack target, you can send 1 Spell or Trap Card you control to the Graveyard to change the target to this card.

***Earth Grounded Dragon- Lvl 6, ATK: 2400, DEF: 1400, ATT: EARTH, Type: Dragon/Effect**

Effect: When you Special Summoned 1 Dragon-Type monster, you can Special Summon this card from your Hand to the Field. It's DEF is then dropped to 0. If this card was Special Summoned and is ever destroyed in Battle, remove the top 4 cards of your opponent's Deck from play.

**_The Dragon's Bead- Type: Continuous Trap Card**

Effect: Discard 1 card from your hand. Negate the effect of a Trap Card that targets 1 face-up Dragon-Type monster and destroy the Trap Card.

***Darkness Gem of Hatred- Type: Equip Spell Card**

Effect: This card is known as a "Darkness" Type Card. This card cannot be counter by any card and cannot be used by your opponent. The equipped monster's ATK is double. If there is another monster with the same name as the equipped monster, applied the same effect to that monster as well. If the equipped monster is destroy, this card is then equipped on another monster on your side with the same name as the destroyed monster.

* * *

**If you guys notice it, then I'm using something similar Kaiba use with Tyrant Burst Dragon with Blue-Eyes Legacy Dragon. Hope you liked it.**

Thank you for another great episode. I thank those who are helping me get this story notice and enjoy it. For those who love it, please review my story and give me your opinions or thoughts to it. The next episode... Jonouchi has yet again strikes again... on the American duelist Bandit Keith. With his new deck and the power of a dangerous Darkness card, Keith challenges our blond-headed duelist into a Tag Duel as 'Ghost'' Bonz as his partner while Jonouchi has Fubuki as his. Will the two Red-Eyes duelist be able to overcome the power of Machines and Zombies or will they fail? Here's Jonouchi, Ichigo K, Honda, Anzu, Shizuka, Danny, Erika, Fubuki, Bandit Keith and Bonz for today's Preview:

Jonouchi: Awesome! Another battle with me as the hero.

Ichigo K: God dammit! And I'm still here with him. Why do I have to hide from Rukia with this idiot.

Honda: HAHAHA! You got bad luck on girls Kurosaki.

Ichigo K: And what does that mean?

Danny: I have no clue, just plain luck.

Erika: Or no luck actually.

Anzu: Really? You're worser than Jonouchi when it comes to your everyday life.

Ichigo K: None of you guys are helping me! I can't stand Jonouchi. I guess this is how Momomiya-san feels.

Erika: True, Ichigo really doesn't like him.

Shizuka: I still think Nii-chan should like Ichigo-san, she's awesome.

Jonouchi: No she isn't and its not my fault and... hey, there's a duel going on!

They all witness both Rei and Yusuke were laying the ground, defeated in a duel.

Jonouchi: The hell! What just happen?

Keith: They were defeated, by an American!

Jonouchi: Bandit Keith, the biggest bastard American who has ever come in Japan! I prefer Danny than you!

Honda and Anzu: Us too.

Ichigo K: Okay... who the hell is he?

Erika: He's Bandit Keith, former American champion duelist ever... until Jonouchi defeated him in Duelist Kingdom and prove his metal as the best.

Shizuka: Yup! Nii-chan is the best no matter who he duels.

Danny: I should have seen that one coming... I guess.

Jonouchi: Anyway, what you want now and what did you do to Judai's friends?

Keith: I'm back to retake my place as the best... by defeating you! And with these new cards I gotten from... a employer, I will win.

Jonouchi: Employer? What ever Keith, I'll beat you once again to show you who's top dog!

Fubuki: Not without me!

Jonouchi: What the? Fubuki too? Where were you?

Fubuki: Oh you know... just hanging around, being cool and so on. But after what I saw, I can't let this jerk hurt my friends!

Keith: Fine with me. After all, I have my assistance to help me too.

Jonouchi: Assistance too? Who?

Bonz: Why the undead. Who else.

Jonouchi: Ah man! Ghost Bonz too. I hate this weirdo and he's back with Keith too. I hate these two more than ever.

Keith: You can't win, now surrender.

Fubuki: No way pal. Doesn't matter with us because we'll own their butts clean! Let's do it Jonouchi.

Jonouchi: Right back at you! Next time in Yugioh! Dragon Knight Reborn: Jonouchi and Fubuki vs Bandit Keith and ''Ghost'' Bonz! The Battles of Machines and Zombies! The Raging Inferno Spirits of the Red-Eyes Duo! Duel Stand-By!

Fubuki: This will be my chance to see if I can surpass the darkness of my Red-Eyes deck for good too!

Ichigo K: At any rate, let's see how they handle these odds.

Honda, Anzu and Shizuka: And they will!

Danny: Totally. They'll need all the help to win!

Erika: Right. And like Ichigo would add, have fun with these new battle! Please remember to read, enjoy and review! Until then fans!

* * *

Yugi: WAIT! You broken your promise! This isn't the first day of the new year! Explain or I will kick your butt!

DragonKnight15: Damn. I should have figure this would happen. Let's just say I couldn't because a lot of things happen to me, a lot and I rather not talk about it. I'm sorry All Mighty Dragon Knight, my bad.

Yugi: Well... I guess I can. I can never hold a grudge on someone or anyone, ally and villain alike. Maybe on someone truly evil. Remember that fans.

DragonKnight15: Thanks Yugi. And to own you as the main male protagonist of this story, I have special news.

Yugi: Will I kiss Ichigo-kun in the end of this Volume?

DragonKnight15: Now don't be too ahead of yourself. No, I have better news for you. Because I never put on a Christmas or a New Year's episode, I will tell you I will make one for the next Volume as this story's timeline is different.

Yugi: Really? Sweet! I can't wait for that. Maybe I get something nice from Ichigo-kun!

DragonKnight15: I promise it will be something normal, as friends and you'll get that kiss soon enough. For now... wait a minute, where is the Mew Heroine?

Yugi: Ichigo-kun got sick so I'm the only one here.

DragonKnight15: Alright? Then... HAPPY NEW YEAR ONCE AGAIN!

Yugi: And let's hope for an amazing year of Dragon Knight Reborn!

DragonKnight15: Until then fans! I wish you all my thanks and wish you all great things! Until then!


	42. 41: RedEyes Brothers! Keith's Return!

**Yu-Gi-Oh! : Dragon Knight Reborn! **

_**Created by: DragonKnight15**_

**Disclaimer: This story is a copyright from me. I also may have used other plots from other authors. Almost all characters, objects, names, places, powers, moves, events, plots and weapons are not original worked. They were already made from other manga, anime and cartoon stories. They are also already copyrights that I do not own. This story is an anime story. P.S. This story is also a crossover of other anime/cartoon stories like Naruto Shippuden, Bleach, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Sonic X plus other Sonic video game plots and characters, Danny Phantom, FullMetal Alchemist, Sailor Moon, Pokémon and others more. Others like Doctor Who at the moment, later on. Later on this volume, I am using Erika Aoyama and Mew Erika from Redwallfan2000 from Fan as one of the other characters in this anime story. Ichigo Momomiya has also the name of "Tokadul" and she is 17 years old than 13 like in the anime. As Mew Ichigo, all of her Mew Mew attacks not only harm, effect or destroy a Chimera Anima, but anything or anyone. Even a hollow, a Dark Lord and a Chaos Lord. This is not also a copy of either any "Dragon knight" or "Dragon Knights" stories, but it's weird that I never heard of them until now. It is my idea, even if the names of it are weird. Some characters will have, sometimes, a short written name. Like for example, Dark Leader Dragon= Dark LD, Ichigo Momomiya= Ichigo M. and so on. Most names are in their Japanese or English versions. If you don't get it, look at in the Internet. Note: Most Duel Monster card names will be in their English names. Also, most cards effects are change into their anime version. Also note that most techniques/jutsus from Naruto will be in it's English form and others in it's Japanese forms.**

Hello Readers, this is chapter 41 of the main arc of this volume, The Endless Fights: A new tournament, the ghost ruling, the snake of the shadows and the battles against all Darkness! Hope you love it! Have fun! And remember to review! **P.S. I do not own them all or any of them except this crossover story, so I wrote the band's or artist's name that wrote that song which I do not own again.**

**A New Year, a lot huh? There's still 6 Episodes/Chapters left, but we're getting somewhere now. Anyway, please enjoy the last of the few episodes because this only gets better! **

**Sorry for the long wait too, I didn't thought this would take forever to do. Also, both Keith and Bonz will also use cards that they've used in different Yu-Gi-Oh! Video Games too. The same thing goes for Fubuki (Atticus Rhodes) too.**

* * *

**I also have a promote for you guys! It's LightLord92's second coming in the Paladins of Light saga: Eternal Bonds! It is the second sequel of Yugioh! 5D's Paladins of Light! In this story, it is where our favorite Yugioh author left us where the Signers and Paladins defeated the Dark Signers and the Dark Generals! Now it is the untold story between the 6 month period between the end of the last saga, the Dark Signer Arc and to the Pre-WRGP Arc! So expect a lot of new and untold stories, LightLord92 style! I requirement to read this story as there is a lot of things unfinished like the Envoys of Destruction or Reginald's new plan to use the real Wicked Gods of R to conquer the world! So its up to Rafael and his Paladins, Yusei and his Signer and Jaden and his weird time friends to save the day and to see old and new faces! I truly want LightLord92 to have more reviewers, so I'm begging you, for a new year, to check out this new story. Please! Do it for another friend of mines. He's awesome and makes any story wicked and awesome! Believe in his work and his action pack tale! Read it and review it! That's all I have to say. I will review and read it, because I enjoy it! Anyway, this is for you LightLord92! Thanks man for so many fan-made card ideas and another things to add in DKR! Thank you again, back to the show!**

* * *

**Here's the intro: The Earth... is a great place where humanity and all other creatures live and learn to evolve little by little, but this great world has Darkness in it too. Evil beings who wish to conquer this world and everyone. **

**Only one being stood against them to show everyone the power of light and hope, but this great mythical dragon wasn't able to stop them. He gave his powers and hope to a human that was known by his name, the Dragon Knight! **

**Before this hero also met his end, he gave the legendary Dragon Sword and his hopes and dreams to the next knight, his youngest son who is destined to become a legend by the sides of his comrades and his love. This hero... is the Hero of Light, the Last Dragon Knight of Light!**

* * *

**(OPENING 2: S H U F F L E by Masami Okui from Yu-Gi-Oh! DM) **

**Volume 1: Episode 41: Jonouchi and Fubuki vs Bandit Keith and ''Ghost'' Bonz! The Battles of Machines and Zombies! The Raging Inferno Spirits of the Red-Eyes Duo!**

**In the previous episode of DKR:**

_Battle City 2 Second Round continued on as Yugi and Judai found the Fake Ichigo, aka Naruto's Shadow Clone. He seem to try to play the real Ichigo Momomiya, but no Ichigo in him. Anyway, they have also met up with Kaiba and Manjoume as the two were eager to duel their own rivals, but that was ruined by the appearance of Manjoume's Brothers, Chosaku and Shoji in their youth. They were promised by Dark Leader Dragon to defeat the heroes in order to gain their wish to rule the world. So both Kaiba and Manjoume dueled them to show them what real power is. The duel was intense, but the two stubborn duelists were able to unite forces so well that it was scary. They manage to win with teamwork and got their spots in the finals. Now our heroes are on a hurry to check up on Jonouchi if the Dark Lord targeted him too. Will they make it and win their spots in the finals? And will they also survive the Dark Lord's plan to use the Aliens as his new allies? What will happen now?_

**And now the conclusion... half an hour from the last episode:**

While our main heroes (Yugi, Judai, Fake Ichigo aka Naruto's Shadow Clone, Kaiba and Manjoume) were trying to find Jonouchi, the blond-headed idiot duelist was on his path on finding a new opponent with Honda, Danny, Ichigo K, Erika and now with Anzu and Shizuka. Honda was now very cheerful again to be with his love again, but Anzu made sure he won't let him have her.

"What a day! I got a chance to be with Mai as soon as she decides what she has to do and while she has that, I can date Erika-chan. I really can't wait what else will happen today!" Jonouchi says happily with his stupid grin. Everyone just stare at him funny looking like it was too weird what he just said.

"Did you notice what you said was like too crazy to even get or understand. You just said you like one girl and you like another. What the hell is wrong with you!" Ichigo K shouts at him with an angry expression. Jonouchi blink for a second as this was the first time for Kurosaki to stick his mouth to his love life.

"Well... umm... because Mai digs me and Erika-chan is too CUTE to not ask her out. If you were in my shoes, who would you date. Ask me that." The blond-headed idiot ask the orange hair teen. Ichigo was unsure to respond him. There were some girls he could be dating, Orihime Inonu. But he couldn't, and why would he date a friend of his. It's like dating Rukia and...

"_Oh god, what's with me. Stupid Jonouchi._" He says to himself as he thought to much to fast. He then clear his throat and respond: "Well... I would date just one girl like a normal guy would. I'm just saying."

"I know dude, but Mai isn't one to date right away. She's... more difficult to convince if you know what I'm saying." Jonouchi says as he looks the other way. Ichigo nods as he does know. The two were done with that conversation as they turn their heads back to their friends to see that Danny was the only one listening to them.

"Pretty much, I know where Jonouchi is heading. I had many crushes, MANY... with two girls at first. But then I finally decided to go with the least person I would ever date. And I will say it! I love Sam Mansion! I LOVE HER!" Danny shouts of joy and deep in him which scare both Jonouchi and Ichigo. They just nodded happily which made Danny happy too.

"Would you guys not shout so much about girls. I'm a girl and I'm getting annoyed." Anzu says to the three idiots as Erika agrees with her. As all of them were still talking, Honda was too busy talking to Jonouchi's sister that he loves, a lot more than Erika. Shizuka was the first girl to catch his heart.

"So... what else were you doing after we last saw you. You know... because it wasn't the same without you." Honda asks her with a kind tone. Shizuka smiles as she responds: "Nothing much. I still call Nii-chan by the phone as many times as I could and taking care of my mother. She needs my help so I want to help her as much as I can."

"That's touching and still sad that your parents separated, but the love between you and my good buddy of a brother will never be broken! I'M TOUCH!" Honda cries of joyful tears as Shizuka continues to smile with a sweat drop behind her head. She then said to him: "It is. Nii-chan also needs my help even if he doesn't know it. But... he's grown a lot, and so has everyone else including you and... Ryuji here."

"Yeah well, I workout as many... WHAT!" Honda was saying at first as he saw in shock to see Ryuji Otogi waving hello to Shizuka as she started to blush to see him. Honda got pissed off even though he loved her, there will always be someone trying to steal her and that person is rich dice man!

"Yo everyone, hello Shizuka-san, I'm most glad to see you." Ryuji greets every as he bows to the young girl. Honda was steaming in rage as everyone witness this. Anzu sighs as this won't end good, at all.

"The hell is wrong with Honda and who's that? I saw him before, but I can't remember." Ichigo asks Jonouchi as he tries to remember were he saw the newcomer. Jonouchi didn't said a word as he too was steaming in rage too for seeing his sister being hitch!

"He's Ryuji Otogi, a good friend of ours and the creator of Dungeon Dice Monsters. He was there when we were reunited after Jonouchi and the other Ichigo-san were kidnapped." Anzu responds to Ichigo as he wasn't so impressed, nothing can surprise or even impress him so easily unless its more on his life than others, half the time.

"Yeah sure, that's good to hear." Ichigo responds as he looks at what's going on between Honda and Ryuji. Jonouchi's side-kick hated his nemesis for his best friend's sister's lover. It should be him as he fell in love with her first, but things don't go according to plan.

"Damn you Ryuji! Take my girl and I will..." Honda was saying as he just realize what he said. He turn to see Shizuka blushing while Jonouchi was on angry with red rage, staring angrily at him with murderous intentions.

"I mean... Jonouchi's girl which is his sister, who he doesn't love like you do! That's... what I meant." He quickly changes what he was original saying which saved his neck as Shizuka was better and Jonouchi started to cool off.

"Anyway, how's work with getting the Locator Cards Jonouchi?" Ryuji asks the blond-headed duelist as all of them were now walking together. Jonouchi smirks as he shows off all 5 of his Locator Cards.

"I got 5! And if this was the first Battle City, I would have been in the finals with just 6. Sadly, I still need two more to enter." Jonouchi explained as he became serious. If he wants to get to the finals, he needs two more and than he's in. If he wants to make his sister and friends proud, he can't lose! If he wants to prove his skills as the best by defeating Kaiba, then he has to make it!

Just as Jonouchi was thinking all that, a explosion occur which surprise our heroes. Erika already sensed something bad was going happen, but she couldn't confirm it as everyone else ran to the explosion. She had no choice but to follow them as they arrived at the end of a duel. They witness the defeat of two of Judai's friends, Rei and Yusuke as they were unconscious on the ground. They went to them to check on how they were.

"What the hell happen to them? They seem injured very hard by something." Ichigo said as he observed the damage done on them. It was too real like if they were in a actually battle. Danny also notice this as well as Jonouchi and Erika. The two duelist knew what happen them as they check both Rei's and Yusuke's Duel Disk as the Life Point counter said '0'. They were beaten in a Duel, but possibly by the powers of the Darkness Cards.

"Damn, who would do such a horrible thing." The blond-headed duelist asks as he look around them. He got his answer as someone's voice responded: "That would be me, The American Elite!"

Jonouchi, Honda and Anzu recognize that voice anywhere as they and everyone else turn to face a man behind them. He had on a leather-like non-sleeved jacket with a red shirt and dark blue jeans. He has blond hair like Jonouchi, but less golden as he had on a long bandanna around his head that had the features of the American Flag. He was smirking with his black sunglasses on as Jonouchi grit his teeth and fist to see him again.

"It's been a while, Katsuya Jonouchi the twerp. I'm glad you came." The man said as he removed his sunglasses to reveals his cold light blue-eyes. Jonouchi grit his teeth, once more, as he face the man, eye-to-eye.

"Bandit Keith! I should have figure only the scum of the scum would do such a horrible act! I thought you were declared missing a few years back for no reason? What happen, lost in translation or something?" Jonouchi questions him serious as he confirms the man being Bandit Keith. Keith smirks evilly as he puts back his black sunglasses and nudge his shoulders.

"You could say I was training, preparing to take you down for the humiliating defeat you put me in Duelist Kingdom and again when I was employed by that guy. What was his name again? I really don't care." Bandit Keith responds as he fold up his arms in front of him. Jonouchi scoff at him for how of a jerk he is!

"Mind to tell me who this jerk is? He's more annoying than Jonouchi at this time." Ichigo demanded as he stared at Keith with a deathly glare. Danny sighs as he doesn't want to hear the answer to that one.

Erika sighs as she answer his question: "Simple, this man is Bandit Keith, former American Champion of Duel Monsters. He was the best in the old times to show no mercy on his foes and is said to have cheated most of his duels too. He was beaten in a title match against Maximillion Pegasus, the creator of Duel Monsters. Pegasus won by trading places with a little kid on the stands and telling him the outcome of the last few turns. Keith was humiliated, but that didn't stop him from entering Duelist Kingdom to take his revenge. He made it to the Final 4, but was beaten by Jonouchi which began our idiotic friend's career of being the Third Greatest Duelist in the World, mostly Japan. I've heard Keith seeks revenge on Jonouchi for that defeat and vow he will regain his title too."

"Harassed, the guy is more crazy than or equal to another person I fought... I mean met before." Ichigo was saying as he change his words as he can't let anyone know he's a Shinigami. And who he was comparing was one of Aizen's Espada, #6 Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. Grimmjow was completely the worse foe Ichigo has ever fought with his revenge on him.

"Wow! I'm amazed you know a lot about most duelists Erika-san. You're pretty smart in the head. Figures why you're so attractive and why you're Ichigo-kun's bestest friend." Anzu states as Erika smiles to hear that, she does her best. Then Danny said as he stared at Keith: "Very true on that. I've also heard of that Keith. I can tell he's making a bad name for other Americans like me!"

"Yeah Keith, you're making fun of my new friend from America, Danny. He's cool and awesome, unlike you who sucks and is evil!" Jonouchi says as he mocks Keith. The former Champion didn't like how his hated nemesis keeps mocking his might and power which he did in Duelist Kingdom.

"Doesn't matter fool! So Jonouchi, are you ready to face me now? I set this trap knowing these kids are friends of another friend of yours I check on. Now I can get my revenge by defeating you first." Bandit Keith declare as he points his finger at the blond-headed duelist as he presents his Duel Disk. Jonouchi was very pissed by him, he's still doing what he has to so he can be the best for his selfish reasons. He can't stand the guy, but he had to smirk half way to duel him again. This would be something nice to pull off another victory against him.

"Well... because you beaten Judai's friends, I just can't let you get away with that can't I? Alright, I'll accept your challenge and I will win once again because I'm Katsuya Jonouchi and I never lose to jerks like you!" Jonouchi announces as he dramatically points his finger at him. Bandit Keith simply smirks as he is ready for their rematch for a long time.

"Just hold on a second there!" A new voice shouts as everyone turns to see Fubuki Tenjouin running towards Jonouchi. He stop beside him as he stares serious at him and then turn to see in horror on his unconscious friends.

"Are you the one who duel them? I just got here to check up on them to see this! Was that you?" He demanded to the former champion. Bandit Keith simply grins evilly as he responds: "Yeah, I did. But it wasn't personal. I just wanted Jonouchi to come here so I can take my revenge."

"And you think you'll get away from this! No surly! They're my friends and you will pay! I challenge you to a Duel!" Fubuki said angrily as he held up his deck and place it in his Duel Disk. Keith just laughed at Fubuki's challenge like it was a joke as both he and Jonouchi got angry.

"You really want to duel me? Both of you? Fine, I'll accept these terms. Besides, I knew this would happen so I brought my partner with me just in case." Keith responds as he was still overconfident. Jonouchi rise his ears as this was very new to hear that his hated enemy of them all has a 'partner'?

"Really? Who would tag up with you in the first place!" Jonouchi questions Keith as he shows him his fist. He got his answer as someone was chuckling. Jonouchi slight turn his sight as someone small was behind Keith. It was a very pale boy with a darkish, stand up tall hair with non on his forehead as he smirks evilly. Jonouchi smack himself on the forehead that he should have seen this one coming.

"Oh great, the ghost of lame ghost. ''Ghost'' Bonz again! And I thought you weren't going to work under Keithy never again. That's a louse promise." Jonouchi starts saying as he adds that nickname for Keith who didn't like it.

"If you thought that was frightening, then you were right. Because now I'm Bandit Keith's partner of getting to the finals. For once, I think he means it." Bonz said evilly as he looked back at Keith with a spooky look. Keith didn't respond on that as he didn't want too.

"Now can we get to business, shall we? This will be a Tag Duel and we each wager 1 Locator Card each. It won't matter as when we win, you two will be too crushed that you will not make it to the finals and then finally I will be the greatest!" Bandit Keith explains and declares with a evil smirk as he's sure in his victory. Jonouchi ignore that as he flap his right hand like a mouth to copy what Keith said.

"Sure... but we're going to win. Because the good guys always win! Now let's start this off!" Jonouchi responds with a confident grin as he and Fubuki were ready. Keith just laugh as he and Bonz also got ready. Everyone watch from a distance as both Rei and Yusuke finally woke up.

"W-W-What just happen? My head is still spinning?" The long blue hair duelist as she touches her head by how much in pain she is. The older former Obelisk student looks in shock to see Fubuki starting a duel with Jonouchi as his partner.

"_Fubuki-san, are you going to use that build deck, with __his__ cards? I know you want to control that Nightshroud's deck, but remember to not lose yourself friend._" Yusuke says in thought with a worried look. The duelists were ready as they start off by activating their Duel Disk. He starts remember what had back when they met back in Duel Academia... that the power of the ''Darkness Dragon'' return.

**Flashback... well, future impact Flashback in Duel Academia before the incident: **

_It was a sky blue day of the special Duel Academia Reunion. It has been a year or so since they left to their own paths, as many have made a name for themselves. Edo, as always, was very successful and even Manjoume. Both Marufuji Brothers were still doing okay on there own, making their name as the best of the best. Asuka was studying hard being a fine professor for the academy. Everyone else were also making their own names... even Judai for once. He's been around the world, challenge many top and powerful duelists, making his own name as the future Duel King._

_During day one, both Fubuki and Yusuke were the first to arrive. They were eager to see everyone again... but Fubuki was more concern on himself. As they waited for everyone, Fubuki told his good friend something shocking that the only way to prove it was to show his deck._

"_**Impossible! How can these cards be in there?**_" _The dark golden/greenish hair duelist said as he look in horror to see both Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon and Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon in Fubuki's Deck. He couldn't believe those cards are back, while he, under Nightshroud's influence, banish those cards away as well as the Nightshroud card._

"_**I don't know either. It happen a few months while I was dueling Ryo like old times... well, a little as he couldn't duel much. I was losing, as usual, until I drew Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon. I couldn't believe to see that thing again... and I was scared too. I couldn't use that card so I surrender and told him that I'll see him around. Now I have two copies of that thing and I don't know what to do.**_" _Fubuki said in worried as he couldn't even look at the dark version of Red-Eyes straight in the eyes. The last time he used that power, was to save Ryo who seem to have been consume by darkness, to only him to be drag back in there. He didn't have the guts to tell his little Asuka about this as it will scare her to death maybe._

"_**I'm surprise too. Maybe, that effect I place on them worn off as I'm no longer control by Darkness. That's the only explanation I could say. I guess we should tell Judai. After all, he's the only one who defeated Nightshroud the most and defeated Darkness as well.**_" _Yusuke suggested to his friend as he nodded. So they waited for the Osiris Hero to return back to the island... however, he was the last one to arrive, second to Asuka. But before he had the chance to tell him... it happened as the sky turned dark as a large dark portal opened up and he appeared, the Dark Lord, Dark Leader Dragon escaped his prison and they were sent back in time. _

_Since then, Fubuki couldn't tell Judai what he should do, so he made his own choice to control that power... in hopes to save himself in something Judai did too. For his and his sister's stake, he had too._

**End of Flashback... Present Time, duel:**

"Duel System On! Duel Terminal Set! DUEL!" All four duelists shouted as they draw their 5 cards as the Duel Time Box turn on at 8000LP. Their Duel Disk sent a signal to the Duel Terminal that connect to the Internet for all to see in the Live show of Duel TV!

**Duel Screen: Jonouchi & Fubuki: 8000LP vs. Bandit Keith & ''Ghost'' Bonz: 8000LP**

"Because I beaten Scary kid there once and Keith twice, I'll go first!" Jonouchi declares with a smirk as he draws. Bandit Keith did not like or even enjoy his most annoying rival non-stop speaking about his victory over him.

_Duel Screen: Turn 1_ **Jonouchi** H: 6 & Fubuki H: 5 : 8000LP / Keith H: 5 & Bonz H: 5 : 8000LP_

"Pretty much I don't know what I'm dealing... so I summon Panther Warrior in Attack Mode!" Jonouchi declares as he summons his purple skin, warrior panther on the field.

Panther Warrior Lvl 4 ATK: 2000 DEF: 1600

"I set two facedowns. Turn end!" Jonouchi says with a small grin as he lays down two facedowns in a horizontal position behind his warrior.

_Duel Screen: Turn 2_ Jonouchi H: 3 & Fubuki H: 5 : 8000LP / **Keith** H: 5 & Bonz H: 5 : 8000LP_

"If that's your best, then this will be too easy. My turn!" Bandit Keith said as he draws his card.

"I summon Mechanicalchaser to the field in Attack Mode!" Keith announce as he summons forth his strong Machine-Type monster to the field.

Mechanicalchaser Lvl 4 ATK: 1850 DEF: 800

"I can't attack with it... but what I can do is set my own two facedown cards. I end my turn." Keith said as he lays two facedowns behind his machine in the Spell and Trap Card Zone.

_Duel Screen: Turn 3_ Jonouchi H: 3 & **Fubuki** H: 5 : 8000LP / Keith H: 3 & Bonz H: 5 : 8000LP_

"Alright then, my turn now." Fubuki says as he draws his card. He looks carefully in his hand as he sighs as he didn't have that card yet in there. Before the reunion back in Duel Academia, Fubuki rebuild his deck to use both his normal deck and Nightshroud's deck as one... like something Judai, Manjoume, Sho and Ryo have done. He wants to be able to control that power to use it wisely like they all have.

"I think I'll play by summoning my own Panther Warrior in Attack Mode." He announces as he summons the same monster like Jonouchi's. The blond-headed duelist was amazed he has the same monster too.

Panther Warrior Lvl 4 ATK: 2000 DEF: 1600

"Awesome! Two Panther Warriors on the field just double our chances to survive an attack. Nice one Fubuki." Jonouchi says happily with another grin as his teeth shine like a gem. Everyone just smile to ignore that look. Fubuki smiles back that he enjoy it.

"I guess I'll set a facedown, I end my round with that." He says as he sets a facedown behind his monster.

_Duel Screen: Turn 4_ Jonouchi H: 3 & Fubuki H: 4 : 8000LP / Keith H: 3 & **Bonz** H: 5 : 8000LP_

"If that's your best, than we won't have to worry about nothing. Prepare to meet the undead! Draw!" Bonz declares as he draws his card with a evil grin.

"I'll start by summoning **Paladin of the Cursed Dragon** on the field!" He declares as he summons forth what seems to be Paladin of White Dragon, but zombie now! Both the warrior and the dragon united monster were undead and much more horrify than ever. Even Kaiba would be disgusted by this.

**Paladin of the Cursed Dragon Lvl 4 ATK: 1900 DEF: 1200**

"I next play my Continuous Spell Card, **Pyramid of Wonders**! Now all of my Zombie-Type monsters gain 200ATK for every one of your monsters on the field. Now my Cursed Dragon is stronger!" Bonz says as he uses his new spell to increase the power of his zombie Paladin to 2300ATK thanks to a strange wall appearing around his and Keith's field.

"Battle! Attack Panther Warrior my Cursed Dragon!" Bonz orders as his zombie dragon comes down at Fubuki's Panther Warrior and pierces right through it. Fubuki was pushed a little back by its force as his and Jonouchi's Life Points to 7700LP. Just as the other Panther Warrior left, **Paladin of the Cursed Dragon's **ATK decreased to 2100ATK.

"I next play another Continuous Spell Card, **Everliving Underworld Cannon**. You don't have to worry about this card, for now anyway." Bonz says as a large cannon appear beside him. It was large and almost undead by how the designs of it was.

"I now end my turn by laying one facedown." The Zombie duelist said as he lays a facedown behind his zombie monster. He still had a evil grin on his face like he doesn't have anything to lose.

_Duel Screen: Turn 5_ **Jonouchi** H: 3 & Fubuki H: 4 : 7700LP / Keith H: 3 & Bonz H: 2 : 8000LP_

"Like I'll let some zombie freaks beat me! I will beat them up and this turn will prove it! My draw!" Jonouchi says with a strong tone as he draws. He then made a smirk as he has drawn a card that will kick butt.

"I now tribute Panther Warrior to Tribute Summon Jinzo to the field!" Jonouchi announce as his warrior was send away to summon forth the psychic android to the field.

Jinzo Lvl 6 ATK: 2400 DEF: 1500

"And with Jinzo on the field, our Trap Cards can't be activated without getting blown away. Now battle! Attack that zombie Paladin with Cyber Energy Shock!" Jonouchi declares as his monster unleashes its orb energy blast at Bonz's zombie. It was wipe out as both his and Keith's Life Points drop only by 300LP, making them even again.

"How you like that trick huh!" Jonouchi says with a smirk of victory. Everyone just sweat drop as he overestimates his foes once again.

"That Jonouchi. He's unbelievable to really underestimate his opponents this much." Ichigo points out as he folded his arms with a serious, upset expression. Erika just giggles as she adds: "Looks who's talking. You underestimate the foes you fight too."

"Well... WAIT! What the... how... what the hell are you talking about? I don't know what you're saying. Not at all!" The orange hair Ichigo speaks nervously as he laughs to himself, lying to Erika to not suspect anything. Erika just smiles as she looks back at the duel. She knew very well, thanks to her predictions, that Ichigo Kurosaki is a Substitute Shinigami and that he and Yugi will become great comrades... but for now, she can't say a word. (HINT AND SPOILER!)

"I end my turn because I got nothing much to pull off. I'm done." Jonouchi says with another smirk as he fold his arms, with his mighty presence.

_Duel Screen: Turn 6_ Jonouchi H: 3 & Fubuki H: 4 : 7700LP / **Keith** H: 3 & Bonz H: 2 : 7700LP_

"If you think that will stop me, think again twerp! My turn now." Bandit Keith said with a serious smirk as he drew his card. Ichigo then notice something from his drawn card like he didn't draw at all, like pull something from his wrist.

"I'll start by summoning **Machine King Prototype** in Attack Mode!" Keith declares as he summons forth a machine-like humanoid that resembles Machine King... but a little different, smaller and weaker.

**Machine King Prototype Lvl 3 ATK: 1600 DEF: 1500**

"My young king of machines gains 100 ATK and DEF for every Machine-Type monster on the field except itself." Keith explains as his king got a small boost to both ATK and DEF. (**Machine King Prototype ATK: 1600 – 1700, DEF: 1500 – 1600)**

"I'm not done as I play 7 Completed to increase my **Machine King Prototype** by 700 ATK or DEF. And I choice ATK!" Keith said as his a slot machine appear as it spins up to reveal three straight forward 'ATK' symbols. Now his Prototype of Machine King's power went up to 2400ATK!

"I next play the spell **Power Engine** to increase my king by 400ATK more and next I can draw 1 more card if I own two Machine-Type monsters on the field." The former U.S. Champion said as he played a spell that shows a dangerous engine being installed on Machine King's back. Next **Prototype Machine King** got an even more power-up to 2800ATK and Keith drew a card too.

"I play Card Hexative Continuous Spell Card to trap your facedowns from activating, before you get the chance to use them as soon as I wipe Jinzo off the field." Keith says with a smirks as large chains came down and trap both of Jonouchi's facedowns. (Manga card from R) Now the blond-headed duelist didn't like where this is heading too.

"Oh man! Jonouchi is in trouble now! That monster Bandit Keith has is much more stronger and Jonouchi can't play his traps now!" Danny shouts in shock as he looks at Jonouchi's disadvantage. Both Anzu and Honda didn't like where this was going while Shizuka was hoping for her brother to survive this.

"Battle! Go **Machine King Prototype**, take down Jinzo with Jet Steam Fist!" Bandit Keith commands as his young king comes at Jonouchi's only monster as it sends a powerful punch, destroying it and taking both Jonouchi and Fubuki's Life Points by 400LP.

"I'm not done as Mechanicalchaser attacks you directly!" Keith commands again as his other machine attacks Jonouchi, dropping his and Fubuki's Life Points from 7300 to 5450LP left. Jonouchi was very pissed to believe that jerk of Bandit Keith to do this much damage to him this fast.

"I still have two facedowns, so I end my turn." Keith declares as he ends his turn with nothing left. Jonouchi was very angry at what just happened, but he had to admit that wasn't not a bad move from Keith's part. He wasn't sure if he cheated... but that won't stop him from not going on to win this duel!

"Before your turn comes to an end, I activate my trap, Call of the Haunted to resurrect **Paladin of the Cursed Dragon** back to the field!" Bonz proclaim as he plays his favorite Trap Card to bring back his zombie paladin.

**Paladin of the Cursed Dragon Lvl 4 ATK: 1900 DEF: 1200**

"When a Zombie-Type monster is Special Summoned to my side of the field, **Everliving Underworld Cannon** activates which inflicts 800 points of damage to you! Fire, Ghostly Burst!" Bonz declares as his cannon fires a white aura blast that hits Fubuki. His and Jonouchi's Life Points drop once again to 4650 now. They were losing slowly if this keeps up.

"What the heck! Why didn't you bring it back after Jinzo is destroyed?" Jonouchi demanded. He question why didn't Bonz just summon that Zombie Paladin during the Battle Phase.

"Why? Because I want to bring you down, little to little until you felt the humiliating defeat I felt when I lost to you. Now you will feel my revenge too." Bonz said with a evil grin as Jonouchi wasn't impressed. Why do all his foes try to take their revenge on him.

_Duel Screen: Turn 7_ Jonouchi H: 3 & **Fubuki** H: 4 : 5450LP / Keith H: 1 & Bonz H: 2 : 7700LP_

"Alright. My move now!" Fubuki says as he draws his card. He smiled as he has drew the first card to win this duel.

"I'll start by summoning Red-Eyes B. Chick to the field!" He says as he summons his black, just hatched baby version of Red-Eyes Black Dragon to the field. Jonouchi smirks in surprise as he didn't know Fubuki was a Red-Eyes duelist like him.

Red-Eyes B. Chick Lvl 1 ATK: 800 DEF: 500

"I next activate my baby dragon's effect by Tributing him. Now I can summon forth his daddy, Red-Eyes Black Dragon!" Fubuki declares as his small chick dragon left to summon forth the powerful Red-Eyes Black Dragon! Both Bandit Keith and Bonz move back to face that monster again. The ATK of **Paladin of the Cursed Dragon** rise up to 2100ATK thanks to **Pyramid of Wonders**.

Red-Eyes Black Dragon Lvl 7 ATK: 2400 DEF: 2000

"Cool! I didn't expect to see another Red-Eyes Black Dragon too! Wicked!" Honda says with a happy grin with both Anzu and Shizuka agreeing. Erika already saw it coming, so she was quiet as everyone else were getting jumpy.

"Battle! Attack Red-Eyes, strike down Mechanicalchaser with Dark Mega Flare!" Fubuki commands as his dragon unleashes a sphere fireball right at Keith's weaker machine.

"No, no, no. I reveal my trap, **Dual Armor Cover**! Now all Machine-Type Monsters cannot be destroyed in battle!" Bandit Keith counters as he reveals his trap that shows a small robot surviving the re-entering of Earth while burning up. Next Mechanicalchaser was surrounded by a strange aura as it survives Fubuki's attack, but both his and Bonz's Life Points drop to 7150LP. However, Keith wasn't upset but enjoy it in a way.

"Thanks to my trap when I own two Machines, I can draw 1 card. But that doesn't end here as I reveal my trap, **Machine King – 3000 B.C. **Now I Special Summon my trap monster on the field." Keith said as he summons forth another new version of Machine King, but very old and almost rusted as it sat on a metal throne. Plus he drew another card thanks to his other Trap.

**Machine King – 3000 B.C. Lvl** **4 ATK: 1000 DEF: 1000**

"With a new Machine-Type monster in play, **Machine King Prototype** gains 100ATK and DEF more! Which rises it to 2500ATK! Now let's see if you can hit my king now?" Bandit Keith said with a smirk as his machine lord gains back its power to 2500ATK!

"Hmm... then I'll play Stamping Destruction! Now I destroy Keith's Card Hexative and inflict 500 points of damage too!" Fubuki declares as his Red-Eyes takes flight and lands on Bandit Keith's spell as he stomps it. His spell was wipe out as his and Bonz's Life Points drop to 6650LP.

"Awesome! Thanks Fubuki, I own you one!" Jonouchi says with a grin of happiness as he can now use his facedowns again. Fubuki grins back as it wasn't nothing.

"No problem. I set a facedown, my turn is over." Fubuki says as he sets a facedown with the other three cards with him.

_Duel Screen: Turn 8_ Jonouchi H: 3 & Fubuki H: 1 : 4650LP / Keith H: 2 & **Bonz** H: 2 : 6650LP_

"Now the real nightmare begins. My draw now." Bonz declares as he draws his card.

"I now play the spell Terraforming to search my deck to add 1 Field Spell Card." Bonz said as he search his Deck and added the card he needed. He smirk evilly which Jonouchi didn't like.

"Prepare yourself with the undead. I activate my Field Spell, **Zombie World**!" Bonz said as he place a card in the hidden Spell Field Card Zone as his Duel Disk started to glow in purple light. Next everyone in or a few feet from the duel was consume in a new area as there were glowing red eyes. Jonouchi got a little nervous as he step back to feel something in his way. He looked down to see a dead corpse of a person with multiple skeletons around the whole duel field.

"This is worser than that Duel Field I fought Bonz back in Duelist Kingdom!" The blond-headed duelist shouted in fear as he tried his best to hold it in as much as he could. Bonz simply laugh like a ghost as Bandit Keith wasn't happy for some reason other then the laughter. Then both Jonouchi and Fubuki notice in horror that Red-Eyes Black Dragon didn't look like himself, he look more undead! Then Jonouchi looked at Keith's field as his monsters were also undead with **Machine King Prototype's **power drop back to 1600ATK and 1500DEF. However, it and Mechanicalchaser's ATK went up 200 extra thanks to **Pyramid of Wonders** as it now effects them being Zombie-Type monsters.

"As long as **Zombie World **is in play, all monsters on the field and in the Graveyard are now Zombie-Type monsters. But the worse is yet to come as I tribute the current zombified **Machine King – 3000 B.C. **to Tribute Summon the undead dragon, **Red-Eyes Zombie Dragon**!" Bonz announces that shock both Jonouchi, Fubuki and everyone else except Keith. Then the weak Machine King left the field as something began to shake as something emerge from the ground. It was another Red-Eyes, but this was truly undead with a redder eyes and most of its body had open up holes to reveal its insides. Then its power went up to 2600ATK thanks to **Pyramid of Wonders**!

**Red-Eyes Zombie Dragon Lvl 7 ATK: 2400 DEF: 2000**

"What... the hell is that thing! You just insulted our dragon's pride! I won't let you get away from this!" Jonouchi shouts at the Ghost/Zombie duelist with rage. He has never felt this anger in a duel between monsters. His Red-Eyes is most precious to him and he won't some spooky kid to ruin the fiery passion of his dragon by summoning a zombie version of him. Bonz didn't care as he was overjoy with his powerful zombie Red-Eyes.

"I next play my Spell, **Undead Greed**. Now when all monsters in the field are all Zombie-Type monster while I own two or more of them, I can draw three cards!" Bonz explains as his card shows a Pot of Greed, undead with worms and lice in it. He then drew three more cards as he can use even more monsters.

"I next activate **Ghost Messager of the Dead's **effect by discarding it away when I have three or more Zombie-Type monster. Now I can Special Summon one Level 4 Zombie-Type monster and I choice **Mezuki**! Plus it gains 400ATK more!" Bonz explains as he throws away a male ghost with dark robes. Next he summon forth an undead warrior with a large axe on his hand. It's ATK was then increase by 200 by **Pyramid of Wonders **and then 400 by his monster's effect, giving it 2300ATK!

**Mezuki Lvl 4 ATK: 1700 DEF: 800**

"Now the effects of **Everliving Underworld Cannon** activates which inflicts 800 points of damage to you when I Special Summon a Zombie-Type monster! Fire again, Ghostly Burst!" Bonz declares as his cannon fires once again on both Jonouchi and Fubuki. Their Life Points descend once again by 800LP, leaving them with now 3850LP.

"I next play another Spell, **Overwhelming Spirit**. Now by sending **Paladin of the Cursed Dragon **away, I inflict 2000 points of Life Points to you!" Bonz says as he plays a spell that shows a raging demonic spirit attack innocent people. Next his Paladin was destroyed as its demonic spirit attacks both Jonouchi and Fubuki. They were strike as their Life Points drop to 1850LP. Things looked horrible for our heroes as they were to low in Life Points now.

"Battle! Go **Red-Eyes Zombie Dragon**, attack Red-Eyes Black Dragon with Undead Mega Flare!" Bonz commands as his Zombie Dragon of Red-Eyes unleashes a similar attack like Dark Mega Flare, but purple/blue flames as it hits the original Red-Eyes. It was destroyed as our heroes' Life Points drop by 200LP. And then all Zombie-Type monsters lost 200ATK because the spell's effect not working without any monsters on the opponent's field.

"Now my dragon's effect activates which lets me summon the destroyed Zombie-Type Monster back to the field. And thanks to **Zombie World**, all monsters are now Zombies. Now I resurrected your Red-Eyes Black Dragon." Bonz says evilly as his Zombie Dragon glows in a blueish aura as it starts to resurrect Fubuki's dragon on his side.

"Like hell I'll let that happen! Trap card go, Time Machine!" Jonouchi shouts as he reveals his trap which shock Keith. Then Red-Eyes Black Dragon came back to the field in its normal pride... before losing it as a zombified version again. However, all Zombie-Type monster got the **Pyramid of Wonders' **effect as their ATK went up by 200.

Red-Eyes Black Dragon Lvl 7 ATK: 2400 DEF: 2000

"Thanks to my own Time Machine, I can Special Summon back Red-Eyes after its destroyed in battle. Your trick didn't help you like you planned." Jonouchi says with a smirk as Bonz got very mad by this. He almost had them if it wasn't for Jonouchi's brilliant counter. Every sighs of relief to see that go well.

"Thanks Jonouchi-san, I'm glad you got my back." Fubuki thanks the blond-headed duelist with a grin. Jonouchi nods as he stares back at both Keith and Bonz.

"Well... who knew the idiot has his own copy of my trap. Not bad, that just means it was a bad idea for you to be my partner huh?" Bandit Keith said with a small wicked smirk to Bonz. The Ghost/Zombie duelist didn't like it when he's been fool around by some amateur.

"Then I'll use another spell, **Book of Life**! Now I can resurrect **Paladin of the Cursed Dragon** by removing Jinzo from Jonouchi's Graveyard away." Bonz explains as his spell activates which brought back his zombified paladin again to the field with its power-up to 2100ATK. However, his **Everliving Underworld Cannon **has already been use, so it can't work on the same turn.

**Paladin of the Cursed Dragon Lvl 4 ATK: 2100 DEF: 1200**

"My turn is done, but you have no hope in winning." Bonz proclaim with a smirk as he lays down a facedown.

"You guys will be done soon. Even if you somehow survive that last move, its over. It's time to give up Jonouchi and allow me to gain my revenge." Bandit Keith declared as he was overconfident by his and Bonz's victory. Both Jonouchi and Fubuki stood tall, refusing to back down yet.

How can they survive this world of Machines and Zombies? But how? Find out after the break.

* * *

_**Commercial Break: (This I got from the Bakugan Battle Brawlers series which I do not own!)**_

_**Jonouchi: We're going to win because we won't lose to some jerks! We'll kick butt, fiery passion style!**_

_**Fubuki: You know it! We'll win with our Red-Eyes combo! Let's go Partner! **_

* * *

"This looks very bad." Honda says as he observe how bad this duel is getting. Anzu had to agree with him in this one. Both Jonouchi and Fubuki have only 1650LP left with just a zombified Red-Eyes in play while Bandit Keith and Bonz have a army of Zombies with **Red-Eyes Zombie Dragon **as their main card.

"Damn. This is very bad. Erika, what can Jonouchi or that Fubuki guy do now?" Ichigo asks to the Scorpion/Vision duelist with great concern. He might not get a lot about Duel Monsters, but he knows better than anyone that they're losing badly and he can't stand it not doing anything for them.

"Relax Kurosaki-kun, they'll win this. Jonouchi is said to be best under pressure and what I know about Fubuki that he's a genius in where he comes from. Besides, you shouldn't be that concern. You will later, but not now." She responds as the orange hair teen just blink for two reasons: 1) Only a few people like Orihime call him 'Kurosaki-kun' for being kind or being still too young, and 2) By what she meant by 'later' things will get worse.

"Say Erika... are you really psychic or something? I just don't get you most of the time, you know." Ichigo questions her with his classic eyebrow look. Erika simply smiles as she responds: "You'll learn soon enough, other than not calling someone Shorty or Tiny. Besides, we're about to get company."

"What the hell does that..." Ichigo was saying until he was interrupted by another voice.

"What's going on?" A female voice ask as everyone turn around. It was Asuka Tenjouin, Fubuki's young sister as she looks in surprise that her brother was dueling. Ichigo looks both calm but surprise as he didn't said a word.

"Hey... you're Fubuki's sister right? You know, the one who likes Judai." Danny asks which made the former Obelisk Queen to blush while Rei got jealous. Asuka just nods as she looks at her brother, worried for this duel he's in. Fubuki notice her there as he too got worried about this whole idea to use those cards. What's more is his chances to win this duel... he can't do it; He just can't win like this.

"Asuka... how can I beat these guys like this?" Fubuki says quietly in depress. He has never been this close other than his duel with Yusuke when he was possess by Nightshroud. How was a word that he has repeat himself in winning this duel. He didn't have a clue on winning, none. Jonouchi notice that look in his partner's face like he can't do this.

"Don't start giving up on me, will you?" Jonouchi finally said in a demanding tone that snapped the brown haired duelist to turn to his partner. Jonouchi's eyes were cover by his front hair as he was very serious as he cling his fist.

"You can't just give up when your sister is watching you, her older brother who she loves. My sister is watching me too, so I can't start losing it like you are. Besides... I know we'll win. Trust me on this." Jonouchi says with a smile as he stares down on his opponent's field of monsters. Fubuki then noticed the fiery look in Jonouchi's eyes, a burning passion that he will not back down in this duel no matter what. It was incredible to see it as he got back his confidence to duel.

_Duel Screen: Turn 9_ **Jonouchi** H: 3 & Fubuki H: 1 : 1650LP / Keith H: 2 & Bonz H: 0 : 6650LP_

"We can't give up yet! Screw giving up, or I'll let down my little sister. There's no way I will not lose! My draw now!" Jonouchi declares as he draws. He didn't care what odds they were facing, he knows they will win it!

"If I can't attack for how dangerous that would be and by the little of damage I'll be making, then I'll start by playing my spell **Inferno Fire Blast**! With Red-Eyes in play, I'll burn 2400LP out of you! Hit it!" Jonouchi declares as Red-Eyes unleashes its powerful fire blast right at both Keith and Bonz. The Ghost/Zombie duelist was sent back while Keith hold off the attack without moving a inch. Their Life Points drop to 4250LP, a good sign for the cheering fan of friends.

"I'm not done as I'll summon Red-Eyes Wyvern in Defense Mode." Jonouchi says as he summons his other Red-Eyes dragon to the field. However, it was then zombified by the effects of **Zombie World**. And to make it worse, **Pyramid of Wonders **power increase all of Bonz's Zombies by 200ATK more, making **Red-Eyes Zombie Dragon **2800ATK even more powerful than before.

**Red-Eyes Wyvern Lvl 4 ATK: 1800 DEF: 1200**

"Next I lay down two more facedowns. My turn is done for now. Try beating that." Jonouchi says in his usual grin of confidence as he sets two more facedown Spell or Traps behind his monsters. Fubuki was truly amazed by this man, by his forever-lasting burning spirit. Katsuya Jonouchi is said to be the best, and he's proving it in his eyes.

_Duel Screen: Turn 10_ Jonouchi H: 0 & Fubuki H: 1 : 1650LP / **Keith** H: 2 & Bonz H: 0 : 4250LP_

"Like hell I'm going to let you get away with that! My turn now!" Bandit Keith said arrogantly as he draws. Bandit Keith hates it when Jonouchi starts pulling one of those combos like so. Ichigo then saw the same fishy draw he made in his other turn, but he couldn't what it was.

"I reveal my Continuous Trap now, **Non-Rusting Protein Armor**! With this trap, my Machine-Type monsters return back to their normal Type and they gain 300ATK extra too." Keith declares as he reveals his trap that shows a large factory, creating new machines with a new elemental armor. Next all of his original Machine-Type monsters return back to their former form as they lost their power from **Pyramid of Wonders**, but **Machine King Prototype **regains 100ATK now and 300ATK more with Mechanicalchaser. (**Machine King Prototype ATK: 2700, DEF: 1600**, Mechanicalchaser ATK: 2150)

"That's cheating that you can keep your machines while we're stuck with zombies! Keith, don't fight like a jerk!" Jonouchi shouts furiously as he stare at the Machine duelist.

"Sorry twerp but that's how I do things. Now I tribute **Paladin of the Cursed Dragon** in order to Tribute Summon Machine King!" Keith declare as the zombified paladin left the field to take its place was the king of the machines, Machine King. **Machine King Prototype **got another boost, rising its ATK to 2800.

Machine King Lvl 6 ATK: 2200 DEF: 2000

"Now my king gains 100 ATK for each Face-up Machine-Type monster on the field!" Keith says as his original king gains a power-up of 300ATK more and then 300ATK more from his trap. (Machine King ATK: 2200 – 2800)

"This is worser! How the hell you predict that!" Ichigo shouts in surprise as he questions Erika again. She just giggles as she responds: "Not yet. This is just the climax you see."

"Now I attack that damn dragon with Machine King! Strike it down with Jet Punch!" Bandit Keith commanded as his king of machine rise both its arms and fires them like missiles right at the original Red-Eyes. This looked bad, but Jonouchi just smirked as this is what he wanted.

"Not if I stop it with Fairy Box Continuous Trap Card! Now you got a choice, either attack our monster and might backfire by the toss of the coin, plus losing your Machine King and your Life Points... or not. Just remember this; I haven't lost my luck yet." Jonouchi says maliciously towards Keith. The former U.S. Champion was now a little more worry. For once, his hated rival makes a point, he might lose Machine King with that card. He can't risk that move yet. He needs to last it a little longer or he'll lose it. Better yet... wait until it's Fubuki as he might not the same luck as Jonouchi.

"Fine then Jonouchi... I won't attack this turn, however... your partner doesn't possess the same luck you do. Keep that trap, it won't do him much use unlike you." Bandit Keith decides with a evil smirk as his Machine King backs down.

"Bad move Keith because it's time for a burning savoir! I reveal my Continuous Trap Card, **Eternal Red Flares**! When I own two or more 'Red-Eyes' monsters on the field while my opponent has more monster than I do, then I can Special Summon 1 Red-Eyes Dragon-Type monster from my deck to the field!" Jonouchi says with a smirk as he reveals his trap that shows Red-Eyes Black Dragon roaring through large flames as they open a path for it. Next both dragons glow in a red aura as his deck did the same.

"I now Special Summon the only other Red-Eyes monster that might give us a edge... **Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon**!" Jonouchi announce as he summons the metal dark version of Red-Eyes Black Metal Dragon to the field, but then it got zombified too and Bonz's Zombie monsters got a 200ATK extra, making **Red-Eyes Zombie Dragon **up to 3000! Fubuki stares in shock as he backs away to see in horror one of the ''Darkness Dragons'' on the field.

**Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon Lvl 10 ATK: 2800 DEF: 2400**

"Jonouchi, what are you doing! Using that monster is dangerous for yourself if Nightshroud can use you too! Why summon that thing if you have Red-Eyes Black Dragon in your deck?" Fubuki questions his partner's move as he glares at his Darkness Metal Dragon. Jonouchi just blinks as he looks at his dragon.

"I guess you're right, but then again that stupid Field Spell does make it look uglier. I prefer it like how it is." Jonouchi says idiotic as he looks at his holographic dragon, and then to the picture of it in the card.

"What? You mean you're not scared of using it? Those cards are too dangerous." Fubuki further explains as he was sweating to continue looking at it. Jonouchi just blink once more at what he's talking about.

"Me? Afraid to use this card I got from Ryuzaki? Nay, I got Red-Eyes from him and I've been using him as that. After all, he's my partner." Jonouchi starts saying deeply as he stares at the three Red-Eyes monsters on his side. Fubuki look at them as Jonouchi continues saying with a small smile: "Besides... Red-Eyes, in what ever form other than that Zombie, is my friend. Just plain Black... or Darkness Metal or Sword-Blasting... they're all my partners and I don't care in the least. They're part of me and I won't let them down. That's who a Red-Eyes duelist is, Red-Eyes' partner, his master... no his buddy!"

By just hearing those words, Fubuki widen his eyes as he never about his Red-Eyes like that before. Asuka was still quiet from hearing that, but she knew she has a new respect for Jonouchi while Shizuka was even more proud in her big brother.

"_I never thought about it then. Red-Eyes is my friend... in no matter what form it takes in, even Darkness or Darkness Metal. Nightshroud might use them for destruction... but Red-Eyes only choices one partner and many others use them for good than evil. Jonouchi has proven it by just summoning Darkness Metal Dragon like that and why not me too._" Fubuki says to himself in though as he looks closer at the three dragons. They're all different, but what makes them united is that they're all 'Red-Eyes', they're a dragon family united.

"_Thank you, Jonouchi. I think I'm able to fight that darkness now thanks to you._" The now proud Red-Eyes duelist said as he looks back in his hand and back to his two untouched facedowns.

"You'll pay for that move Jonouchi. I will make sure of it. I set two more facedowns, Turn End." Keith said angrily as he sets another pair of facedowns to end his turn.

_Duel Screen: Turn 11_ Jonouchi H: 0 & **Fubuki** H: 1 : 1650LP / Keith H: 0 & Bonz H: 0 : 6650LP_

"Alright then, my draw now!" Fubuki declares as he draws. He showed a disappointed face as he was unable to draw the card he needed... or did he.

"_If I use this... then I can change the duel around. Alright... let's hope for the best._" He says mentally as he close his eyes and breathes in and out. He reopen them, more serious than ever before.

"I'll start by playing Burning Land! Now, when activated, destroys all Field Spell Cards in play. And that means one thing... **Zombie World **is no more." Fubuki declares as his Continuous Spell Card destroys all Bonz's powerful card in one fiery storm. The field was turn back to normal as all three Red-Eyes monsters were back as dragons once again!

"No! My field, my key card was the whole advantage in this duel!" Bonz cries in shock as he knee down. He planned everything correctly with that move, and it backfire.

"Next I reveal my facedown, **Burst Red Flare**! Now by discarding my Red-Eyes Wyvern in my Hand away, I can search my deck and add 1 Dragon-Type ''Red-Eyes'' Monster to my Hand. Plus if I already own a ''Red-Eyes'' Dragon-Type Monster on my field, I can draw 1 card!" Fubuki declares as he reveals his trap that shows a large fireball as large or close to the sun as a Red-Eyes Black Dragon was inside of it, becoming stronger. Next he sent his monster away as he added the card he needed and drew another card. Fubuki gave a serious expression as he nodded to himself as he will use it.

"I'm not done... now I tribute the now Dragon-Type Red-Eyes Black Dragon to Special Summon the darkness of this dragon's fury, Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon!" Fubuki announces as his Red-Eyes partner wrap his wings around it as a dark fire sphere around it. Then the sphere quickly explodes, revealing the new darker version of Red-Eyes on the field. It's red eyes and its new body roar upon its foes as Bonz looked terrified while Keith was still calm. Asuka and the rest of the GX class were a little overwhelmed to see that monster as Jonouchi stared at it in amazement.

Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon Lvl 8 ATK: 2400 DEF: 2000

"AWESOME! If you just told me you had this card, then I should have told Keith he would lose big time!" Jonouchi shouts loudly with a happy grin. He continues looking at Fubuki's new dragon as both Darkness Dragon and Darkness Metal Dragon stood together.

"… Right." Fubuki responds as he check himself and his deck. He didn't feel any darkness from his dragon unlike the time he used it on Ryo. This time, it was completely different like Nightshroud was no longer there. Now Fubuki was the master of his dragon, no his partner now. Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon look behind his owner as Fubuki looked careful at it. The Red-Eyes Tenjouin smile at it as Darkness Dragon nod to him.

"Everything seems fine now. Now... let's win this duel partner! With Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon in play, he gains 300ATK boost for every dragon in me and Jonouchi's Graveyard!" Fubuki explains as both the spirits of Red-Eyes B. Chick, Red-Eyes Black Dragon and Red-Eyes Wyvern appear as they gave Darkness Dragon their power as its ATK went up to 3300! Now the darker version of Red-Eyes was the strongest monster even to its Zombie counterpart! Asuka was a little worried at first if Nightshroud might return, but it seems that haunting past is over as she smiled, seeing her big brother overcoming his fear of his darkness dragon.

"I'm not done as I play my **Red Aura Rage **Equip Spell Card! Now by Tributing Red-Eyes Wyvern, Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon gains the power to attack twice. Plus with one monster less, **Pyramid of Wonders' **effect weakens all of my opponent's Zombies by 200ATK and my Darkness Dragon gains 300ATK more as soon as Jonouchi's Wyvern was sent to the Graveyard." Fubuki continued on as he plays a Equip Spell that causes Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon to glow in a strong red aura as it almost look like flames as its ATK also went up to 3600! Bonz backs away once more in fear as his Zombie Dragon lost its extra boost, landing it back to 2800ATK.

"Go Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon! Attack and beat **Red-Eyes Zombie Dragon** with Darkness Giga Flare!" Fubuki commands as his Red-Eyes charges right at the Zombie version of itself. The two clash as both their flames fought one and the other, but Darkness Dragon's power surpass Zombie Dragon's as it destroys it with a massive dark fire sphere blast. **Red-Eyes Zombie Dragon **was toast as both Bonz and Keith lose Life Points by 800, leaving them with 5850LP.

"Not done yet as my dragon attacks Mezuki now!" Fubuki continues his barrage of attacks as his Darkness Dragon unleashes another dark fireball blast, now towards the 2500ATK warrior zombie as it was wipe out and Bonz was knock down to the ground. His and Keith's Life Points continue to drop as they were now at 4750LP.

"Now go **Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon**, attack Mechanicalchaserwith Darkness Metal Flare!" Fubuki continues his attacks as the dark metal version of Black Metal Dragon unleashes a stronger fireball right at Keith's weaker machine. It was wipe out without a fight as both villains' Life Points continue to drop once again, from 4750LP to 3800LP. Bandit Keith didn't enjoy how much Life Points he has just lost as both his machine kings lost power. (Machine King ATK: 2800 – 2700, **Machine King Prototype ATK: 2800 – 2700**)

"Huff... huff... my turn is over for now. Man, that was actually fun for once." Fubuki says with heavy breathing as he smiles weakling. Jonouchi grins at him, seeing his partner own butt like he would.

_Duel Screen: Turn 12_ Jonouchi H: 0 & Fubuki H: 0 : 1650LP / Keith H: 0 & **Bonz** H: 0 : 3800LP_

"Ah... Ah..." Bonz was saying as he had no clue what to do. He never thought **Zombie World** and his **Red-Eyes Zombie Dragon **would be destroyed, and now he barely has a plan to stop this new dragon with this power-up. He can't even start his Draw Phase like normally.

"Enough of this! Bonz, if you can't a move... then I will. Trap Card open, **Perfect** **Reverse Blaster**!" Bandit Keith declares as he reveals a trap that shows a blaster being fire... but in the opposite direction to their holder. 

"Now with this trap, we swap places and I take your turn. Plus I draw a card. Now... move out of my way while I finish Jonouchi and his partner off!" Bandit Keith declares as Bonz's turn was swap and now Keith's turn starts. Everyone was too confused to what has happen that they didn't notice that Ichigo was more pissed than anyone could get, other than Jonouchi that is.

_Changing... Duel Screen: Turn 12_ Jonouchi H: 0 & Fubuki H: 0 : 1650LP / **Keith** H: 1 & Bonz H: 0 : 3800LP_

"Wait! You just change the rules! That's cheating and illegal too!" Jonouchi proclaims in rage that Keith would pull a fast one on them. The former U.S. Champion smirks as he didn't care at all.

"I don't care, because I'm going to win!" Keith said seriously as he drew his card in the normal Draw Phase. Once more, Ichigo notice that Keith pull a fishy draw and from this third time, he had a feeling he's cheating. It would be useless for him to tell everyone about this and that Jonouchi was 100% sure he will win.

"Now the effects of Burning Land activates which inflicts 500 points of damage!" Fubuki explains as a multiple fireballs come down at Keith and hits him, reducing his and Bonz's Life Points to 3300.

"That won't stop me. I play **Pot of Greed** to draw two more cards!" Bandit Keith says as his spell allow him to draw two more cards. He then looked in surprise to draw a card he got from a certain person in black while searching for Jonouchi.

"_If you use this card... heh heh, then you will win all of your duels. And then... you will take your revenge._" The strange man's voice said with smirking, evil tone. Bandit Keith couldn't let Jonouchi win and he wouldn't win again.

"I summon Robotic Knight in attack mode!" Keith announce as he summons the famous commander of Machine King to the field. Jonouchi didn't like where this is going while Keith was still grinning evilly.

Robotic Knight Lvl 4 ATK: 1600 DEF: 1800

"I follow up my move by playing my spell, **Machine Overlord Program**!" The Machine duelist announce as he plays a new spell that shows Machine King and all other royal guards of him having a new program from the perfect king. Now Ichigo got what Erika meant by what is worse.

"I now Tribute Machine King, **Robotic Knight**, and **Machine King Prototype** in order to Special Summon the overlord king, **Perfect Machine King**!" Bandit Keith declares as all three machines were sent away as they combine together to form the perfect weapon, the perfect king of machines. **Perfect Machine King **stood on the field with its mighty presence as its ATK went up by Keith's **Non-Rusting Protein Armor**.

**Perfect Machine King Lvl 8 ATK: 2700 DEF: 1500**

"I'm not done as thanks to my spell, I can Special Summon as many **Machine Servant Tokens** on my field." Keith continues going on as he summons forth small machine-like servants on the field. They all got a boost of 300ATK thanks to his trap as their ATK was now 400.

**Machine Servant Token (X4) Lvl 2 ATK: 100 DEF: 500**

"With these tokens on the field, **Perfect Machine King** gains 500ATK for every other Machine-Type monster on the field. Now I like to see that Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon beat him." Keith demand as his perfect king gains a huge power boost of 5000ATK!

"OH SNAP! How the hell did you predict this?" Ichigo questions surprisingly at Erika. She just nudge her shoulders as it meant ''it was a lucky guess.''

"Now... hehehe, I play the Equip Spell Card, **Darkness Forever Cyber Ruling**!" Keith announces as he equips his king in a strange dark aura as its armor was now black/dark red. Next Keith was consume by the same dark aura as it made him even darker than usual as his smirk was a evil crazy grin. Bonz was frightened as he back away as much as he could. Jonouchi got serious as this duel won't end well with the Darkness Card in play.

"**With this card equip to Perfect Machine King, its now your only target and it cannot be destroy by battle or by a card's effect. And now I activate its ANOTHER effect which halves its ATK so it can attack you directly. Don't you feel this feeling Jonouchi... ITS YOUR DEATH!**" Keith spoke in a evil, distorted voice as his black sunglasses flash red dots for each eye. **Perfect Machine King's** ATK was halve to 2500, but now its able to attack directly.

"OH CRAP ONCE MORE!" Ichigo and Honda said in union as this could be it. If both Jonouchi and Fubuki suffer the finishing direct attack, they might not survive it.

"**IT'S OVER! Go Perfect Machine King, attack Jonouchi directly with Finish Jet Blast!**" Bandit Keith order as his perfect king unleashes a dark energy orb around both hands as it cup both hands. Then, as the orb grew twice its size, unleashes it in a steam of a dark blast right at Jonouchi.

"JONOUCH/NII-CHAN!" Everyone and Shizuka shouted in shock as the blast was about to hit Jonouchi... until a miracle occur.

"Like I'll lose to someone who uses Darkness, fat chance! I play my Trap for support, **Gone-Gone Half Deal**! Now all Battle Damage this turn is cut in half and that includes Direct Attacks as they're Battle Damage too!" Jonouchi counters as he plays the same lucky trap that saved him against his second battle with Seeker, and now its doing it again. The attack from **Perfect Machine King** weakens by 1250 as it still hits Jonouchi, causing a huge explosion on only him. Fubuki was caught by most of the attack, but not as badly as his partner did. When the smoke clear, Jonouchi was on the ground, getting himself up as their Life Points were now 400LP.

"That was a close one. Luckiest man alive for real, Jonouchi is just wow to me and I've seen a lot of people like that." Danny says in amazement as the blond-headed duelist moved his lower arms up as he glares at Keith with a burn passion of not losing.

"Heh... HAHAHA! YOU STILL WANT TO GO... **Fine with me. In your Stand-By Phase, Burning Land will take 500LP from you, ending the duel in my victory while I take your precious Red-Eyes away. HEH... HAHAHAHA!**" Bandit Keith spoke once more in his evil, distorted voice. Everyone just remembered that Burning Land has the effect to damage the owner too. If Jonouchi gets struck by it, both him and Fubuki will lose. What can they do?

"Not really as I still have a facedown... which just activated! Reveal Continuous Trap Card, **Royal Life**!" Fubuki says with a small grin as he reveals his trap that shows a large castle room with a royal family stood before their subjects. "With this card in play, we take 0 damage from Effect Damage! Now Burning Land won't effect us."

"DAMN! I... end my TURN!" Keith said in a disappointed tone as he used up every move he had from. Next **Perfect Machine King's** power went back up to 5000ATK!

_Duel Screen: Turn 13_ **Jonouchi** H: 0 & Fubuki H: 0 : 400LP / Keith H: 0 & Bonz H: 0 : 3300LP_

"You know what Keith, you always need to fine a way to beat me. I know you were cheating, but that's your thing. When you use the power of Eraser on me as well... but this is going a new low using the Darkness Card! I won't lose to someone who uses those cards, I will beat you!" Jonouchi declares as he rise his fist and point it at Bandit Keith. The Machine duelist didn't care as there was no way to defeat his perfect king in battle.

"_Alright Heart of the Cards, show me some love! Give the power... to help Keith and to beat his evil perfect king!_" Jonouchi said in thought as he closed his eyes and help the card he's going to draw. Even though Bandit Keith is and will always be evil, he still respects the guy as the former best. With all of his might, for his friends, for his sister, for Fubuki and his own sister too, he will win! He then said as he reopens them as he drew two cards: "Now thanks to my **Gone-Gone Half Deal's **second effect, I can draw two cards instead of one this turn."

"But I'm not done as I play my Spell, **Generous Red-Eyes Fusion**!" Jonouchi announce as he shows to Keith his spell that has Red-Eyes Black Dragon giving a fiery sphere orb to Dark Magician as a gift. Next Jonouchi's **Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon** disappear to his Graveyard as Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon gain 300ATK more to 3900.

"By sending **Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon** away, I also send the top 10 cards from my Deck to the Graveyard. And next, if any of them are Fusion Material Monsters for a Fusion Summon, I can summon that monster to the field!" Jonouchi explains his spell's effect as he sends the ten cards away. Next his Duel Disk started to glow as two card pop up from his Graveyard slot.

"YES! I got both Red-Eyes Black Dragon and Knight of Dark Dragons! Now I can use them together to form the Legendary Red-Eyes Savior Fusion! When the passion of fire and courage are mix to one, it's power becomes infinite by the glow and rage of its Red-Eyes! Become the Burning Symbol of my will! Fusion Summon! Rise and and Descend as my Last Hope, **Red-Eyes Black Sword-Blasting Dragon**!" Jonouchi chanted to the sky as he held both monster to the sky as it momentary turned dark as red lightning came down with some spark of fire. Then his ultimate Red-Eyes Fusion monster appeared, descended to his partner as he roars before both Keith and the scared Bonz. Bandit Keith just grin as this will be the ultimate victory for him to defeat Jonouchi's strongest monster.

**Red-Eyes Black Sword-Blasting Dragon Lvl 12 ATK: 3000 DEF: 2800**

"My super Sword-Blasting Dragon gains 400ATK for every ''Red-Eyes'' Dragon-Type, Warrior-Type and Machine-Type Monsters as well as every Knight of Dark Dragons and Lord of the Red in my Graveyard! Let's go, Inner Burning Passions!" Jonouchi declares as his fusion Red-Eyes gains a huge power-up as two Red-Eyes Black Dragons, two Red-Eyes B. Chicks (one was sent by Jonouchi's spell), two Red-Eyes Wyverns, 1 **Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon **and 1 Knight of Dark Dragons appear in spirit form as they lead their power to Sword-Blasting Dragon. His ATK went all the way up to 3200ATK extra, rising up to 6200ATK!

"Impossible! How can his dragon be stronger than **Perfect Machine King**!" Bandit Keith shouted in shock as he was now afraid. He has never seen a monster with so much ATK... but then he remember that Jonouchi has one turn to win, and he can't. With the Darkness Card equipped to his perfect king of machines, it can't be destroyed in battle. He has a chance to win!

"I'm not done as I Special Summon your defeat! Come forth and aide me with your armory of might, **Hermos, Dragon of Burning Strength and Will**!" Jonouchi shouts with a smile as he summons forth the evolved form of The Horn of Hermos to the field.

**Hermos, Dragon of Burning Strength and Will Lvl 1 ATK: 0 DEF: 0**

"What will that puny card do huh? Scared me to death! WEAK!" Keith spoke in his distorted voice as he didn't show fear. Jonouchi just smirk as he turns to Fubuki and ask him a favor: "Say Fubuki, mind if I borrow Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon."

"Sure thing. Whatever you have, use it man." Fubuki agrees with a nod as he stare at Keith. Jonouchi nods as Hermos and Ref-Eyes Darkness Dragon began to fuse together: "Now I activate Hermos' powers to fuse himself Fubuki's Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon to create a ultimate Equip Spell, **Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon Blade**!"

As soon as they fused together, they form a new sword. This new one was a long, wide blade that look similar to Red-Eyes Black Dragon Sword, but stronger and had Darkness Dragon's skin colors and its brighter red eyes on it. Next Sword-Blasting Dragon got 400ATK more to 6600ATK!

"Now I equip my new blade with **Red-Eyes Black Sword-Blasting Dragon**! Now not only does he gain 1000ATK, but he also gains 300ATK for every Dragon-Type Monster in our Graveyard, guess how many!" Jonouchi explains his Equip Spell's effect as his Sword-Blasting Dragon grab on the dark blade with both claws as its ATK went up to 1000, and then 300ATK X9! That's a grand total of 10300 attack power!

"T-That's too awesome." Danny says with an open jaw as everyone except Erika was. She was smiling, already knowing the outcome but was still amazed by Jonouchi's power. Bandit Keith was unable to say a word as his black sunglasses drop a little down to his nose as his blue eyes were stun by the sight of this new power.

"Battle! For our bonds as brothers and my duty to kick butt, attack **Red-Eyes Black Sword-Blasting Dragon**! Take down **Perfect Machine King** with Inferno Raging Darkness Sword-Blast Impact!" Jonouchi commands as his dragon flies up to the sky as he dive in towards Keith's ultimate king. Sword-Blasting Dragon then began to spin as he points his blade towards his target as he's consume in dark, fiery flames as his speed increase as it looks like a burning tornado. **Perfect Machine King** unleashes a powerful fist to intercept the flaming tornado attack, but it was just to strong as its fist was destroyed. Everything went up into flames as Sword-Blasting Dragon was behind the perfect king as there was now a huge whole on its chest. **Perfect Machine King **then finally fell as it was destroyed, with Keith's and Bonz's Life Points to zero.

**Duel Screen: Winner... Jonouchi & Fubuki: 400LP vs. Bandit Keith & ''Ghost'' Bonz: 0LP**

As soon as their Duel Disk shut down as their remaining monsters return back to their decks, Jonouchi held up Hermos as he uses it powers to remove the Darkness in Bandit Keith's body. The dark aura left his system into nothing as the Darkness Card in his Duel Disk turn into black ashes as it disappear into nothing too. He started to groan as he got himself up, in defeat once again by the blond-headed idiot. Bonz was just to scared to even say a thing.

"Hahaha! I'm still #1! We rock and kick ass more than ever before! YAHOO!" Jonouchi starts shouting like an idiot as he shows off and does his victory dance. Fubuki and the rest were smiling that Jonouchi did once again, even though they had multiple sweat drops behind their heads by how embarrassing he makes himself be sometimes. Bandit Keith hate it when he loses once again by none other than Katsuya Jonouchi as he turn his head around and starts to leave. He couldn't stand it any longer as he had nothing to say.

"Yo Keith, if you ever want a rematch, I'll be here to show you off and beat you again." Jonouchi says to him with a grin which stop the former American Champion. He turn around as the idiot continues saying: "As long as I have my friends and my luck in the cards, I won't lose to you even if we duel 100 times over and over. Just remember, I'll be around for that rematch.

"Ha. Like I'll duel you, a twerp, again... but I'll remember that. Next time, I will win. Let's get out of here Ghost, I have training to do for my revenge." Bandit Keith said as he walked again as Bonz goes after him. Jonouchi smiles as he means it, he will duel Keith again. He looked down where they were to see two Locator Cards there, each left for him and Fubuki as he walks to them and picks them up.

"Keith never been a person to give a card as a gift, but this can do. Here Fubuki, this belongs to you man." Jonouchi says with a wondering look as he hands one of the two Locators to his partner. Fubuki nods as he receives it.

"Thank you Jonouchi." Fubuki says to him which surprise him with a eyebrow up. Jonouchi then asked him with a smiling face: "About what? You back me up and manage to summon that Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon to change the tables. If you didn't pull it off, I wouldn't be able to win with Sword-Blasting Dragon even if he could attack twice. I should be one to say thanking you."

"That was nothing. Actually... I was afraid to use that card." The former Obelisk Student said which surprise Jonouchi. Fubuki close his eyes for a moment as he remember the time he was Nightshroud, the former Shadow Rider and the almost vessel of the real Nightshroud, Darkness.

"When I was... back home, some weird stuff happen to me which made me into a villainous duelist whose only goal was destruction and cause Darkness. I almost kill my sister and Judai-san twice and almost lost myself. I was finally free from that cursed, but I still had Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon and even Darkness Metal Dragon in my Deck. I don't know what I could with them... but since I saw you use Darkness Metal Dragon like you do... I finally get it. You used it for your friends and for the duel than worry about the darkness it possess. Well... I think it did at first but not anymore."

"That's a mouth-full dude, but I understand. I was brainwashed once and almost kill Yug, but he didn't gave up on me and neither did I. And I also broke free from that control and saved the day... technically. Anyway, it's no problem and just believe in yourself. You will master that power, promise." Jonouchi responds in his usual idiotic tone but gave him a ''Nice Guy'' pose with a thumbs up. Fubuki smiles again that it cheer him up. He then searched through his deck and took out a card.

"I had a second copy of this card, and I want you to have it. I know you will use it even more wiser than Nightshroud could ever do it." Fubuki says as he hands it to Jonouchi as the blond-headed duelist sees in surprise it was another Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon. He didn't know what to say or even say thank you, but he snap out as he smiles.

"Thanks man, I own you one for this. And I will use it wisely. I'm the Great Jonouchi after all, I'm the best!" Jonouchi says with a grin as he receive it with pride. He smiles at his new Red-Eyes card, in the symbol between the two Red-Eyes duelists. This was their bond, their fiery bond of brothers.

"Sweetness, let's celebrate with pizza and cake! Now all we need is a good cake." Jonouchi says with an questionable look which shock and stun everyone. Ichigo got very angry that he wanted a freaking cake after that close call in his duel. He was about to give him a piece of his mind, until Erika stop him as she wasn't much worry on that subject but something else.

"_I have a bad feeling about what's going to happen._" She asks herself in thought as she looks around her. Just then someone's voice shouted at them: "HEY! EVERYONE!"

They all turn as Yugi, Judai and Fake Ichigo were coming towards while the two idiots wave 'hi'. Kaiba and Manjoume were behind them as they had boring expressions on their faces.

"Well, I was wondering when we'll see those guys. Erika-san, now you can say what you wanted to tell both Yugi and Judai." Danny says as he turns to the Scorpion Mew Mew with a smile. He then noticed she wasn't paying attention as she looked around her. He then had a bad feeling about this too.

"About time. Where were you guys at and why is Kaiba with you?" Honda asks them from afar as he, Anzu and Shizuka run to them. Just then, Yugi and everyone felt a strange danger coming and it did. Like the wind, three hooded strangers, two tall ones and a short one, wearing black coats appear as they strike both Honda and Anzu. They went down fast as the short one grab Shizuka on both arms which cause Jonouchi to get very mad!

"Hey you hooded bastards! Let go of my sister and my friends!" He demanded as he charged at them with Ichigo K. Yugi and Judai also went fast to stop them from leaving. But as soon as they were close, all three strangers disappear like the wind again as the two friends stop in their tracks.

"The hell was that?" Ichigo K question astonishing by how they escape. Jonouchi was too angry to even care as he knee down and hit his hand on the ground. Yugi didn't like what just happen either.

"If you wish to see your friends again, than meet us in Domino Pier as soon as you can. You have before sunset to arrive there or they will die. We'll be waiting until then." A voice spoke in the air above them. Jonouchi then got up and shouted in rage: "Fine with me! I'll rescue my friends and make you guys pay to ever take the friends of the Great Jonouchi away!"

Then he ran off to the directions of the pier without waiting on anyone. Yugi then shouted at him as he ran after him: "Wait Jonouchi! Don't act like you usual do if this is a trap! And wait for me!"

He ran after his friends as Fake Ichigo ran after them. Kaiba couldn't let his rival do something that would kill him before he gets the chance to beat him as he too ran after them. Erika also went to join them as everyone else had no choice but to follow. This wasn't the best choice, but they had to because time wasn't on their side. Sunset was closing in and they needed to hurry.

Jonouchi has won another duel and now possess 6 Locator Cards, only 1 left for him. And Fubuki has all of his now, so no problem with him being in the finals. But now both Anzu, Honda and Shizuka were kidnapped by some trio of strangers and its up to our heroes to rescue them. Will they save their friends or will things turn out bad to worse? Only one way to find out and that's next time!

**To be continued… **

**(ENDING 2: The Afternoon of that Day (Ano Hi no Gogo in it's Japanese name) by Masami Okui from Yu-Gi-Oh! DM)**

**Here are the new cards that were use in this duel:**

**New Cards: _=Real Card *=Fake Card that I made up or a friend of mines in Fan Fiction**

**Jonouchi's new cards:**

***Eternal Red Flares- Type: Continuous Trap Card**

Effect: Activate it when you control two or more monsters with ''Red-Eyes'' in their name while the opponent controls more monsters than you do. Special Summon 1 ''Red-Eyes'' Dragon-Type Monster, ignoring the Summoning Condition, from your Deck to the field and then equipped this card to the summoned monster. The monster's effect is negated. If this card is destroyed, destroyed the equipped monster. If the equipped monster is destroyed, send this card to the Graveyard.

***Generous Red-Eyes Fusion- Type: Normal Spell Card **

Effect: Activate by sending 1 Dragon-Type ''Red-Eyes'' Monster with an ATK of 2400 or more. Look on the top 10 cards to the Graveyard. If any are Fusion Material Monsters for a Fusion Monster, Special Summon the selected Fusion Monster (This is treated as a Fusion Summon.) In your End Phase, reduce the Fusion Summoned Monster's ATK and DEF to 0. The Monster's Position cannot be changed.

***Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon Blade- Type: Equip Spell Card**

Effect: You cannot activate this card, except by the effect of "The Claw of Hermos", by sending 1 "Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon" you control to the Graveyard. The equipped monster gains 1000 ATK and an additional 300 ATK for each Dragon-Type monster in your Graveyard.

**Fubuki's new cards:**

***Burst Red Flare- Type: Normal Trap Card**

Effect: Activate by discarding one card in your Hand that has ''Red-Eyes'' in its name. Next search your Deck and add 1 Dragon-Type monster to your Hand. Shuffle deck afterwards. If there is another ''Red-Eyes'' Dragon-Type Monster on your field, draw 1 card.

***Red Aura Rage- Type: Equip Spell Card**

Effect: First Tribute 1 monster on your field and then equipped this card to 1 Dragon-Type with ''Red-Eyes'' in its name. It can attack twice per turn.

***Royal Life- Type: Continuous Trap Card**

Effect: Activate it when your Life Points drop to 500. All Effect Damage is reduce to 0. During each End Phase of yours, increase your Life Points by 1000. Destroy this card when your Life Points reaches or passes 2000.

* * *

**Bandit Keith's new cards:**

**_Machine King Prototype- Lvl 3, ATK: 1600, DEF: 1500, ATT: EARTH, Type: Machine/Effect**

Effect: This card gains 100 ATK and DEF for each other Machine-Type monster on the field.

***Power Engine- Type: Normal Spell Card**

Effect: Increase the ATK of 1 Machine-Type monster you control by 400ATK. If you own 2 Machine-Type monsters on your field, draw 1 card.

***Dual Armor Cover- Type: Normal Trap Card**

Effect: For this turn, all Machine-Type monsters cannot be destroyed in battle. When this card is activated, draw 1 card for every two Machine-Type monsters on the field.

**_Machine King – 3000 B.C.- Type: Continuous Trap Card**

Effect: After activation, Special Summon this card; it is treated as an Effect Monster Card (Machine-Type/EARTH/Level 4/ATK 1000/DEF 1000). You cannot Normal or Special Summon another monster the turn you activate this card. Once per turn, you can Tribute 1 Machine-Type monster to have this card gain ATK equal to the Tributed monster's ATK, until the End Phase. (This card is still treated as a Trap Card.)

***Non-Rusting Protein Armor- Continuous Trap Card**

Effect: All monsters on your field that are original Machine-Type cannot change their Type. All Machine-Type monsters gain 300ATK.

***Perfect Reverse Blaster- Type: Normal Trap Card**

Effect: Activate it only in a Tag and only during your partner's turn, before their Draw Phase. Change partner's turn to yours only for this turn (normal Draw Phase is active). Plus draw 1 card. Your next turn is ended before the Draw Phase starts.

**_Pot of Greed- Type: Normal Spell Card**

Effect: Draw Two Cards

**_Robotic Knight- Lvl 4, ATK: 1600, DEF: 1800, ATT: FIRE, Type: Machine/Normal**

Description: The Commander of Machine-Types, he serves the Machine King. He is famous for the way he controls his troops.

***Machine Overlord Program- Type: Normal Spell Card**

Effect: Activate by Tributing 1 ''Machine King and 1 ''Robotic Knight'' and 1 other Machine-Type Monster. Special Summon 1 ''Perfect Machine King'' from your Hand or Deck to the Field. Next Special Summon as many "Machine Servant Tokens" (Machine-Type/DARK/Level 2/ATK 100/DEF 500) as possible in Defense Position.

**_Perfect Machine King- Lvl 8, ATK: 2700, DEF: 1500, ATT: EARTH, Type: Machine/Effect**

Effect: This card gains 500 ATK for each other Machine-Type monster on the field.

***Darkness Forever Cyber Ruling- Type: Equip Spell Card**

Effect: This card is known as a "Darkness" Type Card. This card cannot be counter by any card and cannot be used by your opponent. Equip this card on to 1 Machine-Type monster you control. The equipped monster is the only selected target for your opponent's attacks. Once per turn, halve the ATK of this card and it can attack your opponent's Life Points directly. This card or the equipped monster cannot be destroyed in battle or by a card's effect.

**Bonz's new cards:**

**_Paladin of the Cursed Dragon- Lvl 4, ATK: 1900, DEF: 1200, ATT: LIGHT, Type: Zombie/Effect**

Effect: Once per turn, you can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower Zombie-Type monster that was destroyed by battle from your opponent's Graveyard to your side of the field.

**_Pyramid of Wonders- Type: Continuous Spell Card**

Effect: All face-up Zombie-Type monsters you control gain 200ATK for each monster your opponent's controls. If (exactly) 1 face-up Zombie-Type monster you control would be destroyed, you can send this card to the Graveyard instead.

**_Everliving Underworld Cannon- Type: Continuous Spell Card**

Effect: Once during each player's turn, when a Zombie-Type monster is Special Summoned to your side of the field, inflict 800 damage to your opponent.

**_Terraforming- Type: Normal Spell Card**

Effect: Add 1 Field Spell Card from your Deck to your hand.

**_Zombie World- Type: Field Spell Card**

Effect: All monsters on the field and in any Graveyard become Zombie-Type monsters. Neither player can Tribute Summon monsters, except Zombie-Type monsters.

**_Red-Eyes Zombie Dragon- Lvl 7, ATK: 2400, DEF: 2000, ATT: DARK, Type: Zombie/Effect**

Effect: You can Tribute Summon this card in face-up Attack Position by Tributing 1 Zombie-Type monster. When this card destroys a Zombie-Type monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard, you can Special Summon that monster to your side of the field.

***Undead Greed- Type: Normal Spell Card**

Effect: When you there is 5 or more Zombie-Type monsters on the field, draw 3 cards while you own two or more Zombie-Type monsters.

***Ghost Messager of the Dead- Lvl 6, ATK: 2100, DEF: 1200, ATT: DARK, Type: Zombie/Effect**

Effect: During your Main Phase, discard this card when you have two or more Zombie-Type monsters on the field. Special Summon 1 Level 4 Zombie-Type monster in your deck to the field. Increase its ATK by 400.

**_Mezuki- Lvl 4, ATK: 1700, DEF: 800, ATT: EARTH, Type: Zombie/Effect**

Effect: You can remove from play this card from your Graveyard to Special Summon 1 Zombie-Type monster from your Graveyard.

**_Overwhelming Spirit- Type: Normal Spell Card**

Effect: Activate by selecting and sending 1 Zombie-Type Monster with 2000 ATK or more on your Field and when you have 4 or more Zombie-Type Monsters. Inflict 2000 points of damage to your opponent directly. If there is 3 or more other Zombie-Type Monsters on your field, draw 1 card.

**_Book of Life- Type: Normal Spell Card**

Effect: Special Summon 1 Zombie-Type monster from your Graveyard and remove from play 1 monster from your opponent's Graveyard.

**Card of the Day:**

**The Bonds between Jonouchi and Fubuki as both Red-Eyes duelist and brothers to outshine the darkness with their burning passions, a gift for the original Luckiest Man alive:**

**Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon- Lvl 8, ATK: 2400, DEF: 2000, ATT: DARK, Type: Dragon/Effect**

Effect: This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned except by Tributing 1 ''Red-Eyes Black Dragon''. This card gains 300 ATK for each Dragon-Type monster in your Graveyard.

* * *

Thank you for another great episode. I thank those who are helping me get this story notice and enjoy it. For those who love it, please review my story and give me your opinions or thoughts to it. The next episode... The Search is for friends is on again! As they met with Edo Phoenix and Johan Andersen, our heroes go off to search for Anzu, Honda and Shizuka who were kidnapped by the three strangers who are the Aliens themselves. They split up to cover more ground, but it was another trap that the Dark Lord set up. Both Judai and Edo confront Pie and Tart as another Tag Duel began! Will both Elemental and Destiny Heroes be able to defeat the aliens or will their Spirit and Fate be blown away? Here's Judai, Edo, Jonouchi, Danny, Manjoume, Pie and Tart for Today's Preview:

Judai: Come on guys, we need to find Yugi-san's friends as fast as we can!

Edo: Remain me why I'm here again?

Judai: Because you're the Destiny Dude who... can tell what's going on.

Edo: That didn't help, but thanks anyway.

Jonouchi: Can we focus for once. Wait? Did I really just said that? Odd.

Danny: I'm confuse too. Maybe it's a good day for you after all Jonouchi-san.

Jonouchi: You bet it is Danny! I'm as happy as a peach. But now I'm pissed like a sour fruit!

Manjoume: SHUT UP! Why was I drag with you idiots in the first play?

Judai: Cause you like us?

Manjoume: NEVER! Except Phoenix-san, at least I like him.

Edo: Thanks?

Jonouchi: Anywho... let's save my friends!

Just then both Pie and Tart appear.

Pie: Sorry to ruin your plans but that won't happen.

Jonouchi: Holy Crap! Space aliens!

Danny: For real! Awesome! I wanted to kick aliens... if I wanted to. Haha.

Tart: Whatever, human weirdos. We challenge you guys in your game, that children's card game!

Manjoume: You are kidding me? Now we have to deal with aliens again! It's bad enough to duel Judai and his aliens of Neo-Spacians, but this too!

Judai: Hey! I recent that comment. But if you that much trouble, I'll deal with these jokers.

Edo: I might as well join you. I only need one more Locator Card and this is a perfect chance to see how well both our Decks will do together again.

Judai: I was hoping you might say that. I'm in too!

Pie: Very well then, but you two will fail in defeat.

Tart: And we will kill you all too... if we want too.

Jonouchi: CRAP! Judai, kick their butts!

Judai: I sure will! And then I will be #1 Hero in Space! Next time in Yugioh! Dragon Knight Reborn: The Battle against Aliens, Part 1! The Reunion of Elemental and Destiny Tag Team Heroes, Judai and Edo vs Pie and Tart! Duel Stand By!

Edo: Maybe this was a bad idea. But I guess you can never argue with destiny. Then let's go!

Jonouchi: Who cares. Let's just get to the duel!

Judai: Right on! And as the heroic comedy relief like my buddy Naruto and for Ichigo's stake, please remember to read, enjoy and review! Until then and Get your Game on!

Manjoume: I wish I never came to that reunion in Duel Academia so I might be still back in our time, without you.

Judai: Hahaha, sure Manjoume, sure. Until then fans!


	43. 42: Elemental and Destiny, the Heroes!

_Yugi: For our futures, I will defeat you once and for all! Take this, Dragon Rasen..._

_DragonKnight15: STOP!_

_Yugi stop and turn to face me._

_Yugi: Now what? I wanted to beat Dark Leader Dragon for good with my best attack._

_DragonKnight15: I know... but I have news and I need my two stars of DKR to listen! It could mean life and death!_

_Ichigo: Really? Okay, let's hear it._

_DragonKnight15: Thanks Ichigo-san. Now... I have very important news! We have manage, from what I've heard through the net lately, SOPA and PIPA are cut in half. They're still around, but they're so weak that they can't fight back for good... or so we thought. _

_Now we have a new battle call ACTA (Anti-Counterfeiting Trade Agreement) is another type of act, much more than SOPA and PIPA with the example of gaining SOPA-style of rules in it. Already a lot of other country are supporting this act and North America and Europa are their next targets!_

_However, both Europa and Canada are so-so as all talks will go through the Parliament and they're hard to convince as I've lived there for 4 years. The same thing is going through in the US with the Senate as they're debating to support or not agree with this act. That's a good thing as we need to stop this now before SOPA and PIPA return once again!_

_Ichigo: Wow! Luck us, we might..._

_DragonKnight15: I'm not done as there is a bigger threat known as Bill C-11. This bill comes from Canada, so this could be bad as a certain smart Bush, Stephen Harper supports this act as he wants everything in Canada to be a lot more US. Wish it was Charlie Harper though. This bill will make all sort of downloads or transfers or digital locks of any file through the Internet to be illegal. This won't concern Fan Fiction, but other things do like downloads of music, games or whatnot. This also includes the IPad, IPod and anything else._

_At any rate, if we don't stop this act, it will revive the interest of SOPA and PIPA not only in Canadian Border but also US borders too! If you want a better explanation of this new threat, check out this through YouTube:_

_**http:/ www. you tube .com /watch?v=TELkzb7YlJI&feature=g-all-u&context=G2b36efcFAAAAAAAAAAA**_

_Yugi: So... can we stop it?_

_DragonKnight15: Yes we can as you, Judai and Yusei did to defeat Paradox._

_Yugi: Oh right, good times._

_Ichigo: Para-who? _

_DragonKnight15: Never mind, you'll learn about it later on. Plus, check out the petitions against both so we can end this madness:_

_ACTA- **http: / www. petition online .com **_

_Bill C-11- **http: / www. petition online canada .com /petition/canadians-against-bill-c11-the-copyright-modernization-act/362**_

_Anyway, I hope you guys support these cause and if you can or will, tell others about it. We need all the help for this, right guys?_

_Yugi: I'm in if its to protect our futures the good way! But I so want to end this Volume fast so hurry up! I want to gain new powers, new battles and new decisions that will allow me to grow up._

_Ichigo: Me too! I want to use my new techniques and meet new people other than Jonouchi! I so want to call some shorty by a funny nickname._

_DragonKnight15: And you will! I hope you guys enjoy it and please support it in any way you can for yourself and your things like email or whatnot. And now... BACK TO DKR AND BACK FOR THE NEW EPISODE!_

* * *

**Yu-Gi-Oh! : Dragon Knight Reborn! **

_**Created by: DragonKnight15**_

**Disclaimer: This story is a copyright from me. I also may have used other plots from other authors. Almost all characters, objects, names, places, powers, moves, events, plots and weapons are not original worked. They were already made from other manga, anime and cartoon stories. They are also already copyrights that I do not own. This story is an anime story. P.S. This story is also a crossover of other anime/cartoon stories like Naruto Shippuden, Bleach, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Sonic X plus other Sonic video game plots and characters, Danny Phantom, FullMetal Alchemist, Sailor Moon, Pokémon and others more. Others like Doctor Who at the moment, later on. Later on this volume, I am using Erika Aoyama and Mew Erika from Redwallfan2000 from Fan as one of the other characters in this anime story. Ichigo Momomiya has also the name of "Tokadul" and she is 17 years old than 13 like in the anime. As Mew Ichigo, all of her Mew Mew attacks not only harm, effect or destroy a Chimera Anima, but anything or anyone. Even a hollow, a Dark Lord and a Chaos Lord. This is not also a copy of either any "Dragon knight" or "Dragon Knights" stories, but it's weird that I never heard of them until now. It is my idea, even if the names of it are weird. Some characters will have, sometimes, a short written name. Like for example, Dark Leader Dragon= Dark LD, Ichigo Momomiya= Ichigo M. and so on. Most names are in their Japanese or English versions. If you don't get it, look at in the Internet. Note: Most Duel Monster card names will be in their English names. Also, most cards effects are change into their anime version. Also note that most techniques/jutsus from Naruto will be in it's English form and others in it's Japanese forms.**

Hello Readers, this is chapter 42 of the main arc of this volume, The Endless Fights: A new tournament, the ghost ruling, the snake of the shadows and the battles against all Darkness! Hope you love it! Have fun! And remember to review! **P.S. I do not own them all or any of them except this crossover story, so I wrote the band's or artist's name that wrote that song which I do not own again.**

**Yo! There's still 5 Episodes/Chapters left, but we're getting somewhere now. Just to warn you guys, Kish will be the only one to have the Alien Deck while Tart has a Plant-Type deck and Pie has the Monarch Deck. **

**Hope you guys enjoy this chapter and note that from now on, those in the E-Series, D-Series and Evil-Series will have HERO then Hero. Like... E-Hero Neos into E-HERO Neos. Remember that as now I change my style a little differently. Note that Edo (Aster) Phoenix also uses cards he used in Tag Force 2 and 3 and other Yu-Gi-Oh! Video games too.**

* * *

**Here's the intro: The Earth... is a great place where humanity and all other creatures live and learn to evolve little by little, but this great world has Darkness in it too. Evil beings who wish to conquer this world and everyone. **

**Only one being stood against them to show everyone the power of light and hope, but this great mythical dragon wasn't able to stop them. He gave his powers and hope to a human that was known by his name, the Dragon Knight! **

**Before this hero also met his end, he gave the legendary Dragon Sword and his hopes and dreams to the next knight, his youngest son who is destined to become a legend by the sides of his comrades and his love. This hero... is the Hero of Light, the Last Dragon Knight of Light!**

* * *

**(OPENING 2: S H U F F L E by Masami Okui from Yu-Gi-Oh! DM) **

**Volume 1: Episode 42: The Battle against Aliens, Part 1! The Reunion of Elemental and Destiny Tag Team Heroes, Judai and Edo vs Pie and Tart!**

**In the previous episode of DKR:**

_Battle City 2 Second Round continued on as Jonouchi and friends are off in a weird type of situations from the rivalry between Honda and Ryuji for Shizuka's heart. At any rate, an explosion occurred as they ran to its direction to find two of Judai's friends, Rei and Yusuke, defeated by the cheating Machine-Type duelist Bandit Keith. Angry by how he lured him to use the Osiris Hero's friends as bait, Jonouchi challenged him as a epic rematch would have start... if it was for Fubuki to arrive and challenged him too. With not much to do, Keith decided for a Tag Duel as his partner was behind him, the Ghost/Zombie duelist ''Ghost'' Bonz. So a Tag Duel began as this would also be a tested for Fubuki to control the powers Nightshroud had, Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon._

_It wasn't an easy duel with the powers of the Machine Kings and Zombies almost overwhelmed both duelist as Ichigo K suspected something was off by Erika, like she knew he was a Substitute Shinigami. Anyway, both Jonouchi and Fubuki were losing, but that didn't stop the original Red-Eyes duelist to submit! He went all out, even summoning his _**Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon** _to change the tables. Fubuki got very nervous and afraid to see that card as he explained to his partner to get rid of it, but Jonouchi told him other wise. He told him that Red-Eyes is his partner, his friend, his buddy, in whatever form he's in except Zombie. Fubuki never realize that as he understood that even if Nightshroud used Darkness Dragon's powers for destruction, it doesn't mean he should too. _

_Fubuki was finally able to understand this as he uses Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon to change the tables. Even with Keith's _**Perfect Machine King** _and his Darkness Card, Jonouchi never gave up for himself, his friends and his sister as he summons _**Red-Eyes Black Sword-Blasting Dragon **_and used the powers of _**Hermos, Dragon of Burning Strength and Will** _to win the duel with the powerful _**Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon Blade**_. As winners and Keith learning his lesson, Fubuki gave Jonouchi a second copy of his Darkness Dragon, knowing he owned him a lot for everything he did for him. As they form a new bond and Yugi and the others arrived, three black coated strangers appeared out of nowhere as they kidnapped Anzu, Honda and Shizuka. Furious and fill with anger, Jonouchi ran off where they will be waiting for them in Domino Pier. Can our heroes arrived there in time? What will happen now?_

**And now the conclusion... where we left on in the last episode:**

"You bastards are going to get it! YOU HEAR ME! IT'S GO TIME!" Jonouchi shouted in rage as he went pass a whole lot of people while Yugi and everyone else kept up with him. Just reunited, and now their friends were kidnapped, the young Dragon Knight had a feeling that this was Dark Leader Dragon's doing. Who else would do such a thing like so. He looked up in the sky as it was close to sunset and they needed to hurry or his friends will pay with their lives.

"Hey Yugi-san, who do you think did this?" Judai asks as he's running right beside his hero. Yugi notice he was also running beside Fake Ichigo, Erika, Danny and even Ichigo K as he looked behind him that everyone else were trying to keep up with them... except Kaiba who didn't need to waste his energy for some foolish chase.

"I'm not sure who yet, but I have a feeling I know them." Yugi responds as he got serious. He knew who it was, the Aliens. They have inhuman abilities not to mention flight and teleportation too. Who else would have escape like that, and not to mention to take revenge om how Yugi defeated Kish three times in battle.

"You know what guys, this is getting a little weirder that it's entering my side of the weird. Those guys, they jump that high and disappear like that. You think they were some kind of something. I don't even know what I'm saying but they weren't human, that's for sure." Ichigo K said with a curious expression on him. He faced a lot of things, but this was something hard to explain with those who don't know he's a freaking Death God for all souls and humans alike.

"I agree with you Ichigo-san, my parents are ghost experts and have face many paranoid ghosty beings in doing so. But I'm sure those guys weren't ghosts, so... they could have been inhuman." Danny added as he remembered back all his fights he had too. Yugi nods, but just that as he couldn't just tell them about the Aliens. Not yet, not now.

They continue running behind Jonouchi as they were now closer, but time was running out. Just then, a voice shouted towards Judai: "Yo Judai! Where are you guys going?"

The former Osiris Student turn while still running to see both Edo Phoenix and Johan Andersen behind him. Johan then shouted to his good buddy: "Hey Judai, what's up pal? What's with the rush?"

"You wouldn't believe what just happen you two. First was this duel between Kaiba-san and Manjoume vs his brothers in their youth and then that epic battle of Jonouchi-san and Fubuki against that Bandit Keith and that guy Bonz. And now we need to hurry up to Domino Pier to save Yugi-san's friends who were kidnapped by three weirdos. And... that's about it." Judai said in an energetic tone as Edo was a little confuse with an eyebrow up.

"Cool. Then I guess we better hurry up!" Johan declares as he went even faster. Judai got more pump as he did the same with Fake Ichigo behind them. Edo just said with a sweat drop on his head: "What just happen there?"

As our heroes went faster, except Kaiba, they quickly arrive in Domino Pier before sunset. When they finally arrive, Jonouchi lay on the ground, exhausted from all the running he did. Both Judai and Johan were still ready for a second lap while everyone took a breath.

"So... this is where they told you idiots to come. Pathetic. Why must it be the pier, why not somewhere else less annoying. I hate the sea, so much." Kaiba says as he look around him. Jonouchi just gave him a look as he got up.

"Whatever Rich Boy. If you don't mind, I have my friends to save. HERE I GO!" Jonouchi declares as he runs off without a plan. Everyone just sweat drop while Kaiba walk the other way, away from here.

"Kaiba-kun, we could really need your help." Yugi asks his rival for help. As much as he shouldn't, he needs Kaiba here.

"Hmph. I'll just wait for Mokuba to show up. He's bringing me something that might help you. I'll try to catch up if I feel like it." Kaiba responds as he continues walking away. Yugi just nods as he turns to face everyone and says to everyone: "Let's make it fast, let's split off. We go in three groups. Judai, Edo, Asuka, Danny, and Manjoume go follow Jonouchi. Me, Na... I mean Ichigo, Kaiba if he gets back, Kurosaki-san, Ryuji, Erika and Johan go with me. The rest stay here and wait for everyone else we called to arrive here. Move out!"

Everyone nod with any problem as they run off. Judai and his crew caught up to Jonouchi while Yugi's group were going near the sea line. Top above them, the same three hooded strangers were observing our heroes from the top of a building.

"It seems those humans really can't stand it when we kidnap one... well three of their own. Look how foolish they are, running around for just trying to save them." The small one said with an enjoyable tone as he sat, watching them.

"Enough, we both will deal with one group as plan while..." The tall one was saying until he notice the other was leaving, disappearing before the other two could stop him.

"I have a good guess he's already made up his mind on who he will dealing with." The smaller one said as under his hooded showed his evil grin. The tall one just folded up his arms, unsure if that's a good idea.

"Very well, let's go." He said as the two disappeared.

As Jonouchi and the others were trying to find his friends and sister, Edo notice something was wrong. He look around him, thinking that he just saw something or someone was watching them.

"Why? Why am I with you people again... especially the Slacker! I hate all of you... except Phoenix-san or my Tenjouin-kun because they both have earn my respect... and my heart." Manjoume says upsetting, but also romantically with his arms folded up as he looks at the annoyed Judai. The Osiris Hero didn't pay any attention as he was just grinning of the excitement on who's he's about to duel. Edo just sweat drops that Manjoume still shows great respect towards him.

"Say Jun, did you say something. I heard something about me... but that's it." Judai finally responds with a confusion, curious look at Manjoume. The former Obelisk student got very pissed that the Osiris Hero wasn't even paying attention.

"You are, by far, the most anxious, pathetic, most irritating and stressing person I have ever met that you make a plague look like some kind of normal disease. You disgust me!" Manjoume yell at Judai in rage as he couldn't take it any more. Everyone stop as the two rivals stare at each other.

"Oh really. C'mon Manjoume, I've heard worser from you. This is like a complement if you ask me." Judai calmly responds with a grin. Thunder Manjoume got even more annoyed by his rival, thinking that his insult towards him was weak!

"Oh you think I was joking? Haha... WRONG! I was really saying that! Got that or do I have to repeat myself, Slacker!" Manjoume said loudly as he glare at Judai.

"Oh yeah, then what the hell you mean! Huh man, what the actually hell do you mean! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN!" Judai said angrily in a tone that actually scared Jun Manjoume in his shoes. Everyone was too shocked to the words Judai just said that Jonouchi had a wide open jaw.

"Hehehe, just kidding! I can't believe the face you just showed. HAHAHA! That was too funny! Too rich to not do." Judai finally said in his usual tone as he laughed on how he tricked Manjoume. Everyone was just too shock to believe they were puny, by Judai himself. Asuka just cover her face by her blushing cheeks for how dumb she was to get tricked. Black Thunder couldn't even say a word for how 'owned' he was.

"That was not bad Judai... but I think you scared us for a second." Danny said with a small grin by how tricked he was. The Osiris Hero nods with a thumbs up which sweat drop everyone, even Manjoume for how stun he was.

"Anyway... from what Judai was saying or not, let's just get going." Asuka suggested as everyone agree, especially Manjoume with heart-shaped eyes.

"I double agree all the way!" Jonouchi agreed with a furious look in his eyes.

"Yup! Let's find Yugi-san's friends and beat those kidnappers too!" Judai adds as he goes off ahead, to only stop for some reason. Everyone just look at him curious as to why the Osiris Hero was looking around him.

"Guys, it seems while we were getting here and chatting around, we were followed and now we're surrounded." Edo said with a serious look. And just as he said, two out of the three hooded strangers appeared in front of them. Judai jump back as he confronts the two with Edo and Jonouchi beside him.

"You humans were too easy to find like mice in a trap." The small one said with a evil laugh. Jonouchi cling his fist even tighter as he stare angrily at the two.

"You jerks are about to PAY for what you did with my friends and my sister! Now... IT'S GO TIME AGAIN! Come at me!" The blond-headed idiot roared as he was about to charge at them, to be stop by both the E-HERO and D-HERO duelists. Both had a good grip on Jonouchi's shoulders.

"Chill out dude, you can't just rush in without a plan. Besides, these guys are going to pay for what they did anyway." Edo said to him calmly as he glare at the two hooded strangers.

"Yeah you weirdos! Who are you and what do you want? No, scratch that. Why not show us who you guys really are! Because... I know!" Judai demanded with both a serious and questionable look that not everyone too him so seriously.

"Very well. We already play the illusion perfectly that there's no need to hid it any longer." The tall one said in a cold tone. Then both remove their coats, discarding them to reveal to all that they're the Aliens Pie and Tart. Judai just smirk as he was right after all.

"What the hell! Wait... I remember someone with pointy elf ears like those two! Are you guys aliens or what?" Jonouchi demanded as he pointed his finger to the two. Tart just sweat drops as Pie was still calm as he nods to confirm.

"What? Real aliens! Real extraterrestrials! Awesome! I always wanted to them and kick their butt... in a way of course." Danny said with an exciting tone, to a shy one to not suspect him of being more than he seems to be.

"Great. More aliens of some other world. And I thought I wouldn't see any more besides Judai's Neo-Spacians. Just my luck to endure this crap." Manjoume says with an angry tone and his arms folded up. Judai just raise his eyebrow in confusion if he meant that in a good way or a bad one.

"Shut it guys! And don't even try tricking me because I'm Detective Jonouchi, the greatest mind in this generation! I can never be fool by the likes of elves." Jonouchi continues saying as most sweat drop by the part of ''Detective''. Even Manjoume was a little stun that he goes by detective if he's not even a good one.

"We are aliens, but not that ''Elf'' part you mention. Because you arrive here in time, you humans might have a chance to save your friends." Pie says coldly as his arms are folded up.

"Wait? ''Might have a chance''? What's with that! We came here for my friends and my sister and you say there's still more things to do to save them! Who the hell gives you the right to do that!" Jonouchi shouts once more in rage at the smart alien. Pie rise an eyebrow as he explains: "Simple, that was the first step and now you're in the second. If you wish to save them..."

"Then fight us the only way you 'duelists' can... in a children's card game, dorks!" Tart added in his part as both alien brothers held up their Duel Disk.

"A duel? Now you're speaking my language! I'll take both of you on at the same time!" Judai declares as he lift his own red stripe Duel Disk.

"Such a obvious human he is. Very well, the two of us is enough to destroy you." Pie declares as Judai just smirks at this challenge. Then Edo step in, wearing his blue striped Duel Disk with his D-HERO deck ready and check.

"Not without me. I only need one more Locator Card and I won't let Judai get all the fun." The D-HERO duelist declares as he stand beside his partner. Judai just grins as he responds: "Thanks man! I might have a harder time fighting two aliens without a partner. Alright then, it's Destiny and Elemental united once again huh?"

"Same here. The last time we ever join forces was against Sartorius's sister Sabrina. Those were crazy times, but not so bad. Alright Judai, let's kick it... Destiny Style!" Edo declares as he activates his Duel Disk. He has never been this excited to duel beside Judai since ever. He also hopes to settle the score between the two as well.

"And Hero Style too! Time to Get our Game on!" Judai says energetically as he activates his Duel Disk as well.

"These dorks will be easy to wipe their butts off. Let's do it!" Tart says energetically too as he and Pie activate their Duel Disk. The smart alien said with a serious, cold tone: "Our chances to win this duel is exactly 91.85%. You will not defeat us."

"We'll see about. Time to Get Our Game On! Wait? Did I just said that?" Judai said with a question expression as everyone nods with sweat drops on their heads. Then all non-dueling duelist move a few steps back to give more space for the duelists of this duel. Everyone thought this will be interesting, a duel between two HERO duelists vs Alien Duelists, real ones!

"Duel System On! Duel Terminal Set! DUEL!" All four duelists shouted as they draw their 5 cards as the Duel Time Box turn on at 8000LP. Their Duel Disk sent a signal to the Duel Terminal that connect to the Internet for all to see in the Live show of Duel TV!

**Duel Screen: Judai & Edo: 8000LP vs. Pie & Tart: 8000LP**

"Because you guys kidnap those friends of Yugi-san, so we'll go first! After all, Destiny is on our side of course!" Edo said with a small smirk as he drew his card. Judai was more excited for what moves Edo has in play and how he will use that Destiny End Dragoon, his trump card of the Destiny HEROES.

_Duel Screen: Turn 1_ Judai H: 5 & **Edo** H: 6 : 8000LP / Pie H: 5 & Tart H: 5 : 8000LP_

"Time for Destiny! And I think I'll start by playing the Clock Tower Prison Field Spell." Edo begins his turn as he places his Field Spell on the Field Spell Card Zone. Next the whole field around them transform as large, evenly buildings surrounded them with the large clock that resembles Big Ben behind Edo's back.

"What a big clock? Pretty cool." Jonouchi says in amazement with a sweat drop. Manjoume scoffs as he says in his usual mopey, angry tone: "This is nothing. Phoenix-san is the only duelist I know who's the top Pro, besides myself or that damn Judai. This is only the beginning."

"Time for some doom and gloom by summoning D-HERO – Doom Lord!" Edo continues on as he summons forth a dark red cape hero of darkness as he stand on top of Big Ben.

D-HERO – Doom Lord Lvl 3 ATK: 600 DEF: 800

"OOO! A spooky man. That's so scary. HAHAHA. I can take him on!" Tart declares with a grin as he glare at the weak D-HERO.

"Don't underestimate Destiny. I set two facedowns, turn end. And that's just only the beginning for your defeats." Edo declares as he sets two facedowns in a horizontal position behind his hero.

_Duel Screen: Turn 2_ Judai H: 5 & Edo H: 2 : 8000LP / Pie H: 5 & **Tart** H: 5 : 8000LP_

"Now, puny humans, prepare to feel the wrath of Tart! My draw now!" The small alien said as he draws. Just as he starts his Stand-By Phase, the large clock starts to ring as its arms move in opposite direction of a normal clock.

"Now I activate the effects of Clock Tower Prison, now it gains 1 Clock Counter! When all 4 are in it, let's just say it's bad news for you." Edo says as the large clock spins counter-clockwise as it gain a counter.

Clock Tower Prison: 1 Clock Counter

"I'll start with Seed Cannon Continuous Spell Card! Now each time a Plant-Type Monster is summoned, this card gains 1 Plant Counter. After its max out in 5, let's say I have my own surprise for you." Tart says as he plays a spell as a large plant-like flower appear beside him. Jonouchi had a bad feeling about that card from what he went through against Bonz's own spell.

"Prepare to go down by the mouth of my Gigantic Cephalotus in Attack Mode!" Tart declares as he summons forth a large, two-legged fly-trap mutant plant of some kind. Next his Seed Cannon gains a Plant Counter in it.

Seed Cannon: 1 Plant Counter

Gigantic Cephalotus Lvl 4 ATK: 1850 DEF: 700

"Battle! Attack that lame Doom Lord with your Man-Eating Chow!" Tart commands as his giant plant comes at the D-HERO with rapid speed.

"Bad move. Trap card go, D – Counter! When one of my D-HERO monsters is targeted by an attack, I can destroy your monster head on!" Edo counters with his trap as Doom Lord move his arms up as a large light appear behind him, stopping Gigantic Cephalotus and destroying it.

"Ah drag. I guess I'll place a facedown. That's it for me." Tart says with a disappointed tone as he sets a facedown.

_Duel Screen: Turn 3_ **Judai** H: 5 & Edo H: 2 : 8000LP / Pie H: 5 & Tart H: 3 : 8000LP_

"Yahoo! My turn now!" Judai declares with his excited voice as he draws. He made a grin as he stares back at the field.

"I'll get my turn on with this new hero, E-HERO Neos Alius!" Judai says with his usual energetic tone as he summons a small kid version of the real Neos.

E-HERO Neos Alius Lvl 4 ATK: 1900 DEF: 1300

"A Gemini Monster? Not bad Judai, I didn't know you had one?" Edo says with a small surprising look as he smiles at his new hero. Judai just chuckles as he answers: "I got this one while we were still in our time. But let's not worry about then..."

"It's time to battle! Go Neos Alius, attack that little alien guy's Life Points directly with Mini Cosmic Punch!" Judai continues saying as he commands his hero to attack with a smaller version of Neos' Cosmic Punch.

"You jerk, my name is Tart! If you can't remember..." Tart was unable to finish as Neos Alius hits him directly. He fell over in a funny anime fashion with his mouth wide-open as his and Pie's Life Points drop to 6100LP.

"Not done as I'll use Doom Lord to attack you directly!" Judai declares once more as Edo's D-HERO strikes Tart again as his Life Points drop to 5500LP.

"I lay down two facedowns too. My turn is over." Judai decides as his turn is over with him setting two facedown cards behind his hero.

_Duel Screen: Turn 4_ Judai H: 3 & Edo H: 2 : 8000LP / **Pie** H: 5 & Tart H: 3 : 5500LP_

"Not bad, for a human... however, do not underestimate us. My turn now." Pie says as he draws his card. Next the large clock of Clock Tower Prison started to ring once more

"Tick, tack. Clock Tower Prison's effect goes off once again. I gain 1 more Clock Counter right away!" Edo announces as his clock starts to spin counter-clockwise again, giving a second Clock Counter in it.

Clock Tower Prison: 2 Clock Counter

"That doesn't matter as we will win. I first play Fiend's Sanctuary. Now I can summon 1 Metal Fiend Token to the field." Pie explains calmly as he summons forth his metal humanoid monster to the field. Jonouchi had another bad feeling as this could be bad.

Metal Fiend Token Lvl 1 ATK: 0 DEF: 0

"I next Tribute my token in order to Tribute Summon Mobius The Frost Monarch in Attack Position." Pie declares as his fiend left the field to be replace by the frozen giant of the Monarch.

Mobius The Frost Monarch Lvl 6 ATK: 2400 DEF: 1000

"Oh great. He's using a Monarch Deck and I can guess Mobius' effect too. It destroys two Spells or Traps on the field." Judai question upsetting as he stare at the smart alien. Pie nods as he responds: "It does. So say farewell to your facedowns."

"Not without a fight as I reveal one of them! My facedown opens, **Elemental Recharge**! Now me and Edo gain 1000LP for every ''E-HERO'' on the field. I got 1, so we only gain 1000 points extra." Judai counters as he activates his trap to gain 1000LP more, right to 9000LP. Next his trap and his facedown were destroyed right away, but not before his facedown trap reveal itself.

"Plus you just send Hero Medal and when it's destroy by the opponent's card effect, I get to put it back to my deck, shuffle it and then draw 1 card." Judai says with a smirk as he place his destroyed trap back to his deck, shuffle it and draw 1 card.

"Impressive. You set me up just in case I would destroy your facedowns. You choice to lead me to set myself up as my true plan was to destroy that Field Spell." Pie says with one eyebrow up by how well he got him.

"Me? Impressive? Umm... thanks. I really didn't plan for that. I just had the instinct to set those cards and use whatever I have in my Hand. That's my style." Judai responds with a happy grin. Everyone of his friends just sweat drop as he won't change, not even in front of his enemies.

"Interesting. Even so, your chances at winning this duel is 90%. Battle. Attack Mobius, strike down Neos Alius with Frozen Blizzard!" Pie commands as he points his hand towards Judai's hero. Mobius obeys as it unleashes a powerful blizzard as it destroys his hero and he and Edo loses 500LP.

"_I see. He went after our strongest monster to get rid of anything that stands in his way... but that's a bad move from him too._" Edo says in thought as he stares at his opponent's monster. Pie was still calm, analysis his opponents and their cards and hands.

"I set down two facedown cards in my Spell and Trap Card Zone. I am done for now." Pie says as he sets two facedowns as he ends his turn right away.

_Duel Screen: Turn 5_ Judai H: 4 & **Edo** H: 2 : 8500LP / Pie H: 2 & Tart H: 3 : 5500LP_

"Alright dudes, now it's my turn. Draw." Edo announce as he draws his card. He smirks as he has a combo ready to use.

"I'll start by summoning D-HERO – Dunker to the field!" Edo declare as he summons his dunk style D-HERO to the field.

D-HERO – Dunker Lvl 4 ATK: 1200 DEF: 1700

"I use Dunker's effect! Now by sending D-HERO – Disk Commander to deliver 500 points of damage right at you! Power Dunk!" Edo orders as his hero gather a large orb from his hand as he jumps up and throws it at Pie. He simply allow the attack to hit him as he and Tart's Life Points drop to 5000.

"Next I follow up with the Spell, **D-Rebirth**! Now I Special Summon forth 1 D-HERO in my Graveyard to my field. I Special Summon D-HERO – Disk Commander! Plus my new D-HERO allows me to draw 2 cards when he's Special Summon." Edo explains as he uses his spell to Special Summon his disk fighting D-HERO as he draw two cards thanks to its effect.

D-HERO – Disk Commander Lvl 1 ATK: 300 DEF: 300

"Now I use Doom Lord's effect activates to remove Mobius The Frost Monarch and return back in two turns from the future! Go, Destiny Road!" Edo proclaim as Doom Lord instantly appears in front of Pie's monster and touches it with his large, right claw hand. Next Mobius disappeared into nothing with no trace.

"Impressive... but a foolish move as you cannot attack this turn." Pie points out Edo's major mistake. Jonouchi was most shock that he choice to remove a monster like that for nothing... or something.

"Maybe so, but that was all part of the plan. Now I Tribute all three D-HERO monsters to Special Summon D-HERO – Dogma!" Edo announce as his three monster left the field to summon forth a large, winged D-HERO with a incredible pressure and power. Jonouchi and Danny had their mouth open wide to see a large monster like that!

D-HERO – Dogma Lvl 8 ATK: 3400 DEF: 2400

"Awesome! You summon Dogma right away. So sweet!" Judai says with a grinning, exciting tone as he's jumping of how awesome it was. Even Manjoume had to agree with a nod as Edo is a Pro Duelist in their time and a very unbeatable one too.

"My turn is over. Just to warn you, Destiny hasn't let me down yet." Edo says with a small smirk as he ends his turn. Pie was still focus on his new D-HERO, strangely unknown why didn't he just summon it without using Doom Lord's effect to attack. However, Edo had a bad feeling on why didn't Pie's facedowns activated to counter Dogma's summon.

_Duel Screen: Turn 6_ Judai H: 4 & Edo H: 1 : 8500LP / Pie H: 2 & **Tart** H: 3 : 5000LP_

"Alright then, my move now! I'm going to take you down with my draw!" Tart declares as he draws his card. Next Clock Tower Prison starts to ring again as Dogma take flight on top of the two aliens.

"Now Clock Tower Prison activates its effect to give me a third Clock Counter. Plus... Dogma's effect activates which halves your Life Points. Hit it with Life Absolute!" Edo explains as his large clock spins once more in counter-clockwise as Dogma rise up to the sky and fires multiple black rain needles. The sharp needles strike both aliens as their Life Points drop to 2500LP.

Clock Tower Prison: 3 Clock Counter

"Darn! I won't be beaten so easily. I play the Continuous Spell Card **Poisonous Vines**!" Tart announces as he plays a new spell as dark purple vines appear around them. Jonouchi steps a little back as he didn't want to get sting by them.

"I follow up by summoning Evil Thorn in Attack Mode!" Tart continues as he summons a dark evil plant with a black, spike thorn. Next his Seed Cannon gains 1 new Plant Counter into it.

Evil Thorn Lvl 1 ATK: 100 DEF: 300

Seed Cannon: 2 Plant Counter

"I activate its effect by Tributing it to inflict 300 points of damage to you! And plus I can then summon two more Evil Thorns on my field. Plus thanks to **Poisonous Vines'** effect when a Plant-Type Monster leaves the field by destruction, remove or Tribute, I can inflict 300 points of damage to you!" Tart announce as his plant explodes, unleashing a powerful burst of seed at both Judai and Edo as their Life Points to 300LP, to only for the poisonous vines to strike them as they lost another 300LP. Now they were at 7900LP. Next Seed Cannon gains another Plant Counter by the summoned of the Evil Thorns.

Evil Thorn (X2) Lvl 1 ATK: 100 DEF: 300

Seed Cannon: 3 Plant Counter

"I'm not done as I activate the second effects of Poisonous Vines! Now I can deal 300 points of damage for every Plant-Type monster on the field! Rapid Vine Whip!" Tart commands as the purple vines start to whip both HERO duelists head on. Luckily those were holograms or things would be bad. Both Judai and Edo withstood the strikes as their Life Point drop to 7300LP.

"Haha, that was fun. I guess I'll set a facedown and be done with that." Tart declares as he sets a new facedown to end his turn. Just then, both the Aliens' Duel Disk started to glow weird as the vines were acting weirder than usual. Then they started to attack anything in their way or path, and that was both Judai and Edo as the whips actually hurt them hard.

"Oh right, I forgot. Pie made a unique function in our Duel Disk like he did with Kish. Now every time you guys lose more or equal to 1000LP or more, my vines will start to attack any human which in your case is you two. We wanted to make this duel a lot more easy for us to win." Tart explain with a evil grin as both Judai and Edo were struck hard, breathing hard as soon as the vines stopped.

"We suggested you surrender now. If you don't and lose... well, let's say you will have a 85% of dying. Your choice." Pie demanded with a clear threat as the two HER duelist stare at him. Everyone else didn't like how this was turning out as Jonouchi got even madder.

"Ha. If you guys think like that, then we really will win this duel with our all." Judai finally says with a grin at them. Edo nods as he adds: "That makes it double with me. There's no way we'll lose to you two."

"Foolish humans, so be it. If you incite to die like so, then we shall grant you that death." Pie warns them as he and Tart were very serious. Judai just smirk as this will be one heck of an excited duel. Will the both the E-HERO and D-HERO manage to win and endure the painful whips? What other tricks do both Pie and Tart have under their sleeves? Find out after the pause!

* * *

_**Commercial Break: (This I got from the Bakugan Battle Brawlers series which I do not own!)**_

_**Judai: Like we'll lose to the two of you! We'll show you the power of the ultimate Hero! **_

_**Edo: Once again, I agree with Judai. We'll show you the power of Hope and Destiny! **_

* * *

The duel continues as both Judai and Edo have the lead against the aliens Pie and Tart... but it's too soon to call victory. Now if they lose more than or equal to 1000LP of damage, they get whip by Tart's vines which hurt for real! Even so, they refuse to back down yet.

"Man! These alien jerks are giving me a headache. Kick their butts Judai!" Jonouchi shouted to his friend with a pissed off expression.

"You and me both. Now every time those two lose more than 1000LP of damage, they get attack by crazy vines. Even so, Judai won't lose, especially with Edo as his partner." Asuka adds with a serious expression as her eyes were focus on Judai. She was concern about him... but she knew better to worry about Judai Yuki, the so-called Future Duel King.

"At any rate, let's hope Phoenix-san can handle winning this even with Judai's bad luck." Manjoume added with a serious, angry expression. He didn't like Judai, but he refuses to let his greatest rival lose like this.

_Duel Screen: Turn 7_ **Judai** H: 4 & Edo H: 1 : 7300LP / Pie H: 2 & Tart H: 1 : 2500LP_

"OK dokey, here I go! My draw!" Judai says with a grin as he draws. He then gave a serious expression as he looked at his hand. Now there's only one more turn before Doom Lord's effect wears off and for Mobius The Frost Monarch returns.

"_Me and Edo are so close at winning this... but Ichigo mention that Pie guy is very smart, maybe even smarter than Yugi-san. I can't charge in like I normally do or I will get bitten in my butt by that little guy Tart's damage combo. But... this is getting me even more excited!_" Judai said in thought with a smile as he looked at his situation. He's now in a bad situation... but that never stop him from giving up!

"I'll start by playing Reinforcement of the Army to add me 1 Warrior-Type Monster from my Deck, to my Hand!" Judai says as he plays his spell to access his deck to add 1 monster into his Hand.

"I play Polymerization! I fuse both E-HERO Avian and Bubbleman to Fusion Summon E-HERO Mariner in Attack Mode!" Judai declares as he Fusion Summons a hero with an attached weapon anchor on his wrist.

E-HERO Mariner Lvl 5 ATK: 1400 DEF: 1000

"Your move this turn is not so impressive. That monster can't hope to win you this duel that easy." Pie said coldly as Judai just smirked at him.

"Oh yeah, well I'll set a facedown and then we'll see about that with Mariner's effect. My hero has the power to attack the opponent's Life Points directly if I own a facedown Spell or Trap! Go, Anchor Knuckle!" Judai orders as first sets a facedown and then his hero fires its anchor weapon, passing through all of Tart's monsters, attacking him directly. His and Pie's Life Points drop to 1100LP. A good sign for our heroes now.

"Ah man! This is just wrong that humans are beaten us like so." Tart said in arrogant, selfish tone as he started to get very mad. Pie was still calm, rethinking what he said before was incorrect.

"I guess my turn is done for now. Turn end." Judai says as his turn ends with so. Asuka smiles that the Osiris Hero manages to bring him and Edo to victory a little more.

_Duel Screen: Turn 8_ Judai H: 1 & Edo H: 1 : 7300LP / **Pie** H: 2 & Tart H: 1 : 1100LP_

"You two are quiet powerful and intelligent duelists... however, it won't be enough against us. Especially myself as I will be your greatest challenge. My draw commences." Pie said as he drew his top card. He observed the field with great focus. Just then the large clock tower rings once more as Edo was smiling for it.

"Time for my big play. Clock Tower Prison's true powers are released when all 4 Clock Counters are in it. Now me and Judai take no battle damage as long as this card stands!" Edo declares as the clock spins once more in counter-clockwise as the whole field was covered in a strange wave pulse.

Clock Tower Prison: 4 Clock Counter

"This doesn't bother me. I will start my Main Phase by revealing my Continuous Trap, **Temple of the Monarch**." Pie announce as a large temple appear from the ground, behind him. It was large and there were 6 statues of the 7 Attribute Monarchs (Mobius, Zaborg ,Granmarg, Thestalos, Raiza, Caius and Kuraz) with Delg the Dark Monarch's statue on top of the temple. Next Tart's Evil Thorns exploded and then by the effects of **Poisonous Vines**, both Judai and Edo were inflict by them as their Life Points drop to 7000LP.

"My trap requires me to send all monsters on my field to my Graveyard once its activated." Pie explains as both Judai and Edo weren't happy how they got hit once more.

"I don't like that thing at all. C'mon guys, kick his butt!" Jonouchi said nervous and strong to his friends. He never liked temples of any kind because they seem to always give him the creeps.

"I will continue by Special Summoning **Guardian of the Monarch**!" Pie continues his turn as he summons forth a large muscle, purple armor warrior with a cape to the field. This turn bad for both Judai and Edo as this might turn out bad.

**Guardian of the Monarch- Lvl 4 ATK: 400 DEF: 600**

"I know Tribute my guardian in order to Tribute Summon Caius The Shadow Monarch in Attack Position." Pie announce as his guardian disappear to take place for a large black armor giant with a black cape as he releases incredible purple waves around him

Caius The Shadow Monarch Lvl 6 ATK: 2400 DEF: 1000

"When my Shadow Monarch is Tribute Summon, I can choice 1 card on the field and remove it from play. I choice D-HERO- Dogma to leave the field and when he removes a DARK Attribute Monster, you take 1000 points of effect damage. Imploded, Dark Dimensional Pulse!" Pie explains as he point his finger toward Edo's only monster as Caius unleash a dark purple energy pulse at him.

"This is way bad! If Phoenix-san loses that monster, then the combo to summon Destiny End Dragoon will be lost too!" Manjoume shouts in concern as Dogma was about to be hit... until he disappear as well as E-HERO Mariner before the energy pulse hit him and hits the ground instead. Then, from the smoke of the attack, E-HERO Bladedge emerge in his mighty blade-like power.

"What? Where did he come from! This is not fair!" Tart demanded angrily as he started to point fingers on everyone. Then Judai started to smirk at that as he raise his hand.

"It's so fair little guy as I reveal my Quick-Play Spell Card, Quick Summon in the last minute! Now I Tributed both E-HERO Mariner and D-HERO – Dogma in order to summon E-HERO Bladedge to the field! And because I used that effect to chain Caius' effect, his power misses!" Judai explains as he reveals his spell in the last minute to save Dogma and their Life Points.

E-HERO Bladedge Lvl 7 ATK: 2600 DEF: 1800

"Dude, you saved my butt back there. Thanks Judai, at least Dogma is still in reach to use him to summon my trump card if I have to." Edo said with a smile as he was truly impressed by Judai's quick thinking. The Osiris Hero just smiles that he did a hero's work.

"Don't celebrate yet humans. I now activate the effects of **Temple of the Monarch**. Once per turn, I can Special Summon 1 **Monarch Servant Token **to my field in Defense Position." Pie announce as he summons forth a young warrior with the same armor and cape as a Monarch.

**Monarch Servant Token Lvl 1 ATK: 400 DEF: 400**

"I now use the effects of my guardian when he was successfully Tribute Summon, I can now Normal Summon once more this same turn. I now tribute my servant in order to Tribute Summon Kuraz The Light Monarch!" Pie continues his turn as he tributes his token to summon forth a golden armor Monarch with his large golden cape.

Kuraz The Light Monarch Lvl 6 ATK: 2400 DEF: 1000

"This is bad, very bad." Jonouchi said in worry as he stared, shaking a little by the sight of this new monster.

"Now because I succeed to Tribute summon my Token, I am allow to search through my Deck and add 1 ''Monarch'' Monster from it to my Hand. I choice Raiza The Storm Monarch to be added to my Hand." Pie explains the effect of his **Monarch Servant Token** as he added another Monarch Monster into his Hand.

"However, I'm not done as now I activate the effects of Kuraz's. I destroy up to 2 cards on the field and I choice both E-HERO Bladedge and Clock Tower Prison." Pie decides as his new Monarch lifts his hands in front of the two targets and unleashes a powerful golden aura as it wipes out Bladedge and Clock Tower Prison in one blast! The field turned back to normal as Edo's combo was ruin... or is what he thought of.

"Luck for the owner of the destroyed card draws 1 card and because you two lost one of your own, you both draw 1 card each." Pie explained further as both Judai and Edo drew their cards. Jonouchi was still very unhappy by this as they're wide open to a direct attack. The smart Alien said with his serious expression: "You have no hope to avoid this next attack. Prepare yourselves."

"Not really. I should warn you the effects of when Clock Tower Prison leaves the field when it possess all 4 Clock Counters. Now I can Special Summon D-HERO – Dreadmaster to the field! Show them your Dread Roar!" Edo declares as of the ruins of his clock, emerge a large and muscled giant with chains around his hands and feet and wearing a large face helmet around his face. Pie was still calm while Tart almost flipped over for how annoying that guy was.

D-HERO – Dreadmaster Lvl 8 ATK: ? DEF: ?

"Now when Dreadmaster is Special Summon by the effects of Clock Tower Prison, I can Special Summon 2 D-HERO Monsters from my Graveyard to the field! I summon both D-HERO – Disk Commander and D-HERO – Dunker! Plus my commander allows me to draw two cards more! Plus Dreadmaster gains the ATK and DEF of all other D-HERO I have in play." Edo announce as he summons his two other D-HERO Monsters and he gains two card. Plus Dreadmaster's power went up to 1500 ATK and DEF!

D-HERO – Disk Commander Lvl 1 ATK: 300 DEF: 300

D-HERO – Dunker Lvl 4 ATK: 1200 DEF: 1700

"Not only all that, but Dreadmaster protects all D-HEROES from being destroyed in battle and I don't take any damage this turn. Dread Mire!" Edo announce as Dreadmaster uses his chains to protect all D-HEROES on Edo's field.

"Yet again you amused me with your combinations and plans. For humans, your intelligence for this game of Duel Monsters is unbelievable." Pie said to both human duelists as he seems to respect them. Judai just grins happily like an idiot for the comment. Tart got upset with an arrogant look as he said: "Well I don't. You dorks don't impress me not one bit. Pie, just hurry up will you!"

"Fine Tart, I've made my point. I end my turn by revealing my facedown, **Gift of the Monarch**! I can't use its effects at the time being... but it doesn't matter. I end my turn once more." Pie declares as he reveals his trap that shows Delg The Dark Monarch holding up a golden apple. Edo didn't like that card, but Judai didn't mind it.

_Duel Screen: Turn 9_ Judai H: 1 & **Edo** H: 4 : 7000LP / Pie H: 1 & Tart H: 1 : 1100LP_

"It's time for greater Destiny, my turn!" Edo declares as he draws his card with great passion. He smirks as he drew the card he needed to win this duel this same turn. Just then, Mobius The Frost Monarch return back to the field.

"Two turns pass since I send your monster away, so now you can have it back. Luck you." Edo said as he now has to confront three Monarch Monsters at the same time.

Mobius The Frost Monarch Lvl 6 ATK: 2400 DEF: 1000

"I'll double my draws with Destiny Draw! By sending D-HERO – Double Dude from my Hand away, I can draw 2 more cards!" The D-HERO started his turn with a two more draws as soon as he discarded his D-HERO away.

"I next use Dunker's effect by sending D-HERO – Malicious away, I inflict 500 points of damage right at you! Power Dunk!" Edo declares as Dunker gathers a new energy ball as he throws it right at both Alien. Tart was sent back as Pie stood his ground as their Life Points drop to 600LP. Just a little more left.

"Now I could use Dunker's effect... but then again, this is where you're about to lose! So I tribute all three of my D-HEROES in order to Special Summon the Ultimate D Card, D-HERO – Plasma!" Edo declares as he points his finger to the sky as his three monsters left the field to summon forth his ace monster and the symbol of his father's work, Plasma to the field.

D-HERO – Plasma Lvl 8 ATK: 1900 DEF: 600

"Awesome! Now those guys might have a chance now." Danny shouts in joy that he might not know Plasma's powers, he was sure that monster will do a lot of damage.

"I use Plasma's effect to absorb Caius The Shadow Monarch as my D-HERO gains half of the original ATK of the absorbed monster and its effect too! Go, Gravity Blood!" Edo decides as Plasma uses his gravity-like powers to pull Caius towards him as he absorb into it, adding its powers and ATK as Plasma went up to 3100ATK!

"Next I play the Spell, D – Force! Now its place on top of my deck, reveal as I am unable to draw now in my Draw Phase... but with Plasma's last effect while D - Force is face-up on top of your Deck, my hero is now unaffected by the effects of your Spell or Trap Cards plus the effects of all face-up Effect Monsters you control are negated too." Edo announces as he uses his perfect spell for the Ultimate D – Combo! Pie was impressed by this powerful combo, making it impossible to defeat Plasma.

"Time to battle and end this! Go Plasma, attack Kuraz The Light Monarch with Bloody Fears!" Edo commands as Plasma flaps his wings up to the sky as he stands on top of Pie's LIGHT Attribute Monarch. Then it unleashes a wave of red sting-like needles right at it. This looked good as this could be the finishing move... or so they thought.

"Not so fast loser as I counter your move with my Trap Card, **Hidden** **Fly-Trap Ambush**! With this while I own no Plant-Types on my field, by sending the 3 Plant-Type Monsters away I can end your Battle Phase!" Tart counters as he reveals his trap that shows multiple Fly-Trap Plants attacking a lone warrior on the woods. Next the same Fly-Traps jump around Tart, protecting him and canceling Plasma's attack.

"Now that **Man-Eating Plant Burner **was sent away to the graveyard, I can deal 500LP of damage right at you. Plus if another Plant-Type Monsters were sent with it, you lose 500 extra and that's 1000!" Tart announces as a new plant that was red and had a burning mouth appears as it fires multiple fireballs at both Edo and Judai as their Life Points were drop to 6000LP.

Next the vines of **Poisonous Vines** started attacking both HERO duelist head on as they receive real damage. Tart just laugh at them for how much enjoyable this is getting.

"Then, I set two facedowns and end my turn with that." Edo said, a little worry as he lays two facedown Spell or Traps behind Plasma. He was hoping to win this duel a long time ago, but that change very quickly. Still... he enjoy this challenged.

"_To actually stop Plasma's final attack like that, not bad. I have to give these aliens some congrats for that move._" Edo said to himself in thought as he smirked at them. Judai notice that look as he grins on how exciting this is getting.

_Duel Screen: Turn 10_ Judai H: 1 & Edo H: 0 : 6000LP / Pie H: 1 & **Tart** H: 1 : 600LP_

"Now it's my turn to cause a little mischievous for both of you! Draw!" Tart said with a evil grin as he drew his top card.

"I now allow Tart to use **Gift of the Monarch** Continuous Trap Card! Now he can draw two cards thanks to it as long as I own 2 Monarch Monsters on the field." Pie announces as Tart draws two extra cards thanks to his trap.

"Oh nuts, now both those two are in even more trouble if their space foes can draw more cards." Danny says nervous as he didn't like how this was going.

"Hehehe, time to wipe out your combo with one Spell Card, **Foolish** **Trick Yo-Yo**!" Tart declares as he plays a spell that resembles the user using a yo-yo to catch one of the opponent's cards.

"Now you draw 1 card and if its a Spell, you're force to discard it and then I draw 1 card. And to give you the bad news... I know your top card." Tart explains his spells effect which Edo didn't like at all. Now he was forced to draw D – Force and then discard it as it was a Spell Card. Next Tart drew 1 more card thanks to his Spell's second effect.

"I'll use the effects of Pie's **Temple of the Monarch **to Special Summon one for those **Monarch Servant Tokens **to the field, right now!" Tart said as he summons forth the same servant of the Monarchs to the field.

**Monarch Servant Token Lvl 1 ATK: 400 DEF: 400**

"Next I summon **Bomb Tomato **on the field!" Tart says as he summons forth a round tomato monster... but had a strange wire-like box on top of its head. Plus his Seed Cannon gave him 1 new Plant Counter.

**Bomb Tomato Lvl 2 ATK: 600 DEF: 1000**

Seed Cannon: 4 Plant Counter

"Now with a Plant-Type Monster on the field, I can inflict 300 points of damage thanks to **Poisonous Vines**!" Tart declare as his vines strike both HERO Duelists as their Life Points went down to 5700LP.

"I'm not done as my small tomato may look weak, but has a deathly power. Now by Tributing my tomato, I can deal 500LP of damage but I can increase it to 1000 of damage if this card was the only other Plant-Type Monster on the field. Burn!" Tart declares as his tomato self-destructs as the blast hits both Judai and Edo as their Life Points drop to 4700LP.

Next the evil vines strike them hard as their they were hurt very badly... but more as Poisonous Vines inflicted 300 points of damage extra after a Plant-Type monster leaves the field. They were badly injury as their Life Points were at 4400LP.

"Haha! I love this game. I end my turn with two facedowns. My turn is done." Tart said as his turn ends with that. Both Judai and Edo were exhausted by those strikes very painfully.

_Duel Screen: Turn 11_ **Judai** H: 1 & Edo H: 0 : 4400LP / Pie H: 1 & Tart H: 0 : 600LP_

"Man, these guys can fight hard, but we can too! My draw now!" Judai says with an energetic tone as he starts his turn with a draw. Then Tart grinned evilly as he pushes and activates one of his facedowns.

"Time to go boom with my trap, **Demist Vine Boom**! Now I send a number of my Plant-Type monsters in my deck away and then destroy 1 monster that has equal Level to the number of the plants I send away. I send 8 so D-HERO – Plasma goes bye-bye!" Tart declares as his trap that pop up a strange looking vine wraps around Plasma as it started to glow red and redder. And then, BOOM! The vine explodes, taking Plasma with him... or until he disappear before it was destroyed.

"I expected that, so I use my trap **Return of the True Hero**! Now by Tributing Plasma to avoid getting destroy, I can Special Summon 1 HERO Monster from the Graveyard to the field. I choice to summon back Judai's Neos Alius!" Edo counters as he reveals his trap that shows a hero appearing out of nowhere, over the full moonlight ready to fight a villain. Then E-HERO Neos Alius was summoned forth to Judai's side which made him very happy.

E-HERO Neos Alius Lvl 4 ATK: 1900 DEF: 1300

"Awesome Edo, now we can really get out game on for a new level!" Judai said with a happy grin on his face. Edo nods, but he wasn't proud because he has a feeling this was also a trick by Tart's doing.

"Don't think its over because 2 of the 8 Plant-Types I send away were **Man-Eating Plant Burner** and now I can use its effect x2! That means you lose 2000 points of total damage!" Tart said evilly as his two plants fire a lot of fireballs which struck both Judai and Edo badly as their Life Points drop to 2400LP. Next the dangerous vines attack both E-HERO and D-HERO duelists even harder. They knee down by how much in pain they are in.

"Hahaha! That was too funny! Just a few more damage and then we win!" Tart shouts of joy as he floats around. Pie was still calm, knowing he can't underestimate his human foes.

"Don't underestimate us not just yet. I'll play this new Spell, **Hero's Award**! Now when I own 1 HERO and my opponent has 2 or more monsters, I can draw 1 card for each Face-up monster my opponent owns and that's 3 right there!" Judai says with a weak smile as he uses a spell that shows a hero receiving an award for his good deeds. Next Judai drew 3 cards as he smirks even more happily.

"Now I use the powers of a Gemini in order to Normal Summon Neos Alius! Plus when a Gemini is Normal Summon, they gain their effects and my hero's effect is to treat him as the one and only E-HERO Neos!" Judai announces as Neos Alius was glowing the same aura as Neo Space as the aura formed into a spiritual form of E-HERO Neos.

E-HERO Neos Alius (E-HERO Neos) Lvl 4 ATK: 1900 DEF: 1300

"Cool! I got to get me a one of those Gemini things!" Jonouchi said exciting as he SO wanted one of those now.

"Time for my Field Spell Card, Fusion Gate!" Judai says seriously as he opens up his Field Spell Card Zone as he plays his Field Spell in it. Next the field had a strong powerful aura around it.

"Time for a miracle! I call upon on your power to protect our bonds and the hopes of our futures. Take form and change the future, **Clitophon, Dragon of Important Bonds and Spirit**!" Judai declares as he summons forth his Legendary Dragon to the field in its mighty presence.

**Clitophon, Dragon of Important Bonds and Spirit Lvl 1 ATK: 0 DEF: 0**

"I'm not done as I fuse both Clitophon and Fusion Gate to create the Guardian of Fusion, **Fusion Guardian Dragon**!" Judai declares as he fuses his two cards into one as they become a large, dark green dragon with the Polymerization symbol on its chest as it sparks powerful waves around it.

**Fusion Guardian Dragon Lvl 7 ATK: 2200 DEF: 2600**

"With this new dragon, I can now fuse unlimited times I need. I know combine my Neos Alius who's current Neos with Yubel in my Hand to Fusion Summon the Ultimate Being of Light and Darkness, Neos Wiseman!" Judai continues his round as, with the powers of his dragon, fuses both his hero and his other Duel Monster spirit together to form the ultimate Neos Wiseman to the field. Pie now got worried as this might end bad.

Neos Wiseman Lvl 10 ATK: 3000 DEF: 3000

"With Wiseman in play, he can deal damage and increase our Life Points depending on the monster's ATK or DEF. Time to end this madness! Attack, Neos Wiseman! Strike down Kuraz The Light Monarch with Ultimate Nova!" Judai commands as his super Neos gather up a large, shining dark orb as he unleashes it right at Kuraz.

"I counter that move with my facedown, Negate Attack! Now I negate that attack and end your Battle Phase. Take that one!" Tart counters with a evil grin as his trap counters Judai's finisher move in one block. The Osiris Hero was impressed once more by that move, even thought he and Edo haven't won yet.

"I'll end my turn by laying down a facedown. Turn end." Judai says with a smirk as he sets a facedown.

_Duel Screen: Turn 12_ Judai H: 0 & Edo H: 0 : 2400LP / **Pie** H: 1 & Tart H: 0 : 600LP_

"Now it's time to meet your end. I commence my Draw Phase and draw." Pie said as he drew his card. He looked at his opponent's field once more as he has what he needs to win.

"I draw two cards by the effects of the **Gift of the Monarch**." Pie said as he drew two more cards. He then made a very small, curly smirk as he got something good.

"I play Double Summon Spell Card to Normal Summon twice and next by the effects of **Temple of the Monarch**, I Special Summon 1 **Monarch Servant Token **in Defense Position." Pie says as he plays his spell and then summons forth another token to the field.

**Monarch Servant Token Lvl 1 ATK: 400 DEF: 400**

"_This has just gotten bad. Now he can summon two more Monarchs to the field. Me and Judai have to be ready for the worse now._" Edo said in thought as he shown a worried, serious expression.

"Now I will commence by Tributing one of my tokens to Tribute Summon Raiza The Storm Monarch." Pie announce as his **Monarch Servant Token **left the field as a large, green armor and cape Monarch rise to the field in a windstorm.

Raiza The Storm Monarch Lvl 6 ATK: 2400 DEF: 1000

"Now by the effects of my token, I add Thestalos The Firestorm Monarch from my Deck to my Hand. In addition, by the effects of my Storm Monarch, I can return 1 card on the field back to the top of the owner's Deck. I choice to send away Judai's **Fusion Guardian Dragon**." Pie says and orders as his new monarch unleash a power wind storm that pushed Judai's dragon away, returning it back to his Extra Deck. Judai wasn't glad that he lost his monster too soon.

"If you're asking why I didn't target your Neos Wiseman is because he will go down now. I tribute my last token in order to Tribute Summon Zaborg The Thunder Monarch." Pie says as he removes his last token to summon forth his lightning Monarch to the field.

Zaborg The Thunder Monarch Lvl 5 ATK: 2400 DEF: 1000

"Now by the effects of the **Monarch Servant Token**, I add Granmarg The Rock Monarch from my Deck to my Hand as well. In addition once more, Zaborg activates its effect which allows me to destroy 1 monster and I choice Neos Wiseman." Pie orders as his Zaborg gather up a large electrical orb around its hands and fires it right at Judai's last monster. The blast hits, causing a powerful lightning wave to spread around them. It was huge, but die very fast.

"This is MEGA bad! Now without that Neos Wiseman, Judai is..." Jonouchi starts saying until he stops while noticing something through the blast. The worry expression became a smiling one as everyone saw Neos Wiseman still standing.

"What? Impossible, that monster can't be still here... unless." Pie says with a small surprise tone as he stare at Judai. The Osiris Hero just smirks as he states: "Nice try pal, but not good enough. Neos Wiseman can't be destroyed by a card's effect. Want to try that again?"

"Hmm... I don't have much of a choice now do I?" Pie said seriously as Judai rise an eyebrow. Next the tall alien said as he played his a Spell: "I don't have any option but to use this Spell, **Rise of the Emperor**!"

His spell shown a shadowy throne where an unknown king sat where all the Monarch bow before him on one knee. Pie then said as all of his Monarchs disappeared and turned into lights in their representative colors: "Now I will tell you humans of what you call Duel Monster Stories. One of them you are about to witness is about the Kings of Duel Monsters, the Monarchs. Each king is representative by their Attribute and power. Being 8 as Delg is the Dark Monarch for the others to help, they all command their own lands... however, that was never true as there existed the Emperor of the Monarchs. A might lord who control his forces with great power and terror to destroy his foes. And now I will awaken this king by sending all other Monarchs on the field away."

Next the lights united into one as a huge explosion took place. Everyone cover themselves as it was powerful enough to push them all to the ground. As soon as the blast die out, both Judai and Edo witness in shock as a large new monster appear before them which was taller than Neos Wiseman. This new one had the same armor as a Monarch and a large cape as it hold a large spear-like sword on it hand. It's mighty presence was hard for them to stay standing.

"Behold the presence of a different divine being known as **Emperor Lord of the Monarchs**! With this monster, you shall fall." Pie says coldly as his new monster sends a powerful whirlwind around him.

**Emperor Lord of the Monarchs Lvl 9 ATK: 3000 DEF: 2400**

"This one... might be very bad for once." Manjoume said as he stood his ground. Asuka held her hands as she looked at Judai with concern for his safety.

"Your chances to win now is 5% only. I now activate my Emperor Lord's effect. Now by selecting 1 Monarch Monster from my Graveyard, my emperor gains its effect and it is automatically activated. I choice Raiza The Storm Monarch and now I can return your Neos Wiseman. Farewell to your combo." Pie said with his arms folded up as his emperor unleashed a similar windstorm like Raiza as it hits Neos Wiseman. The blast was strong to even push anyone back, all except Neos Wiseman as he survive the windstorm.

"Impossible once more. How can your monster still be here?" Pie demanded as he looked in shock. Judai smirks as he explains: "Simple, Neos Wiseman was Fusion Summon by the effects **Fusion Guardian Dragon **and so my dragon gives the select Fusion Monster an extra boost. Now my Neos Wiseman is immune by your card effects! And that's bad for your Monarch's effects."

"Oh come on! Can't this guy just go down too!" Tart yelled angrily as he hopped around. Judai simply grins as he responds: "I can't go down because I'm Judai Yuki, the next Duel King! And I don't go down that easy neither!"

Everyone had to agree with him for once, Judai can't go down and won't until his dream comes true. Pie then got upset as he said coldly: "Pathetic to say that. If you think that will bring us down, then you are incorrect. I will not lose, for my master's wishes."

"Right, Dark Leader Dragon. That guy is mess up to even go after Yugi-san and Ichigo like that. I won't let you get away!" The Osiris Hero said seriously as everyone blinked for a second on what the hell was he saying. Even Jonouchi was stumped by what he's saying about this Dark-what-ever Dragon?

"Once again you made a foolish mistake. Our leader, Deep Blue-sama, is who we obey. That Dark Lord is only helping us by helping him. Or how you humans say, 'scratch my back and I scratch yours'." Pie responds to the Osiris Hero. Judai rise another eyebrow to what he's talking about again.

"It doesn't matter. I now use Tart's Seed Cannon's effect now. By removing its counter and sending the card away, I can inflict 500 points of direct damage to you for each one. It had 4 Plant Counters, so you lose 2000LP of damage." Pie declares as the large flower fires large seed bullets at both Judai and Edo as their Life Points once again drop to now 400LP. Next the vines strike them both hard and painful as they knee down once again.

"What was that! I wanted to use that card when it was fill up! You just ruin my surprise!" Tart shouts furiously at Pie as he didn't mind any attention to him.

"Nothing to worry about. Now we have 99% for winning. I have nothing left to use but to end my turn by setting a facedown Spell or Trap card. I am done with that." Pie says as he sets another facedown to end his turn. Judai stand calm, still unsure if he should battle Pie's **Emperor Lord of the Monarchs** with Neos Wiseman, without knowing if that monster has another effect.

_Duel Screen: Turn 13_ Judai H: 0 & **Edo** H: 0 : 400LP / Pie H: 2 & Tart H: 0 : 600LP_

"Alright, let's see what Destiny has for me. Draw!" Edo says as he draws his card. He looks at it with a smile as he has the card he's hoping to get.

"I activate D-HERO – Malicious effect from my Graveyard to remove it from play. I can now Special Summon a new D-HERO – Malicious from my Deck to the field!" Edo says as he removes his current Malicious away to Special Summon a new one to the field.

D-HERO – Malicious Lvl 6 ATK: 800 DEF: 800

"Alright... everything is on green now! I play the Spell **Untold Destiny**! Now by sending D-HERO – Blade Master, D-HERO – Diamond Dude and D-HERO – Dread Servant to my Graveyard, I can Special Summon 1 D-HERO that has the equal Level of the combine Level of the sent monsters. That's 8, so now I bring back D-HERO – Dogma!" Edo announce as the spirit of his three D-HERO form together to form a portal as Dogma emerges from it, once again back to the field.

(**Untold Destiny **shows a city being in trouble as the D-HERO monsters arrive to stop the madness)

D-HERO – Dogma Lvl 8 ATK: 3400 DEF: 2400

"I reveal my last facedown, the Continuous Trap Card **Hidden Destiny Return**! I now tribute D-HERO – Malicious to Special Summon back D-HERO – Plasma!" Edo continues his summoning by the effects of his trap that show Departed giving up his life -force as Doom Lord returning back to live for justice. Malicious gave up his energy as he disappeared as Plasma once again rise back to the field.

D-HERO – Plasma Lvl 8 ATK: 1900 DEF: 600

"I have everything for my ultimate move! I next play Polymerization to use D-HERO – Dogma and D-HERO – Plasma to create the True Ultimate D Card! I call upon your power to break and change Destiny by your might and fury. Come forth, The Ultimate D savior, Destiny End Dragoon!" Edo chants as he fuses both D-HERO monsters to create the Ultimate D Card, Destiny End Dragoon! as a warrior like Plasma and Dogma together, wielding a dragon shield in its left arm and a sword blade attached to its right arm, with two wings coming from its back, with a dragon head in its chest as armor

Both Pie and Tart step back by the site of this new monster on the field. Everyone else were very impressed by this turn around, especially Judai and Manjoume.

Destiny End Dragoon Lvl 10 ATK: 3000 DEF: 3000

"I don't have time dealing with an effect so I will strike you down now! Go Destiny End Dragoon! Attack Emperor Lord of the Monarchs with Destiny D Burst!" Edo commands as his ultimate hero unleashes a powerful wave burst attack right at Pie's emperor, but he couldn't let that happen.

"I reveal my Threatening Roar Trap Card to stop your attack and end the Battle Phase. Nice try though." Pie counters with his trap as Destiny End Dragoon was stop by the sonic roar.

"Hmm... I can't use Destiny End Dragoon's effect as long as I don't attack. I end my turn with that." Edo announce as he had no other moves to use up. But at least with his hero, he's able to survive this battle longer.

_Duel Screen: Turn 14_ Judai H: 0 & Edo H: 0 : 400LP / Pie H: 0 & **Tart** H: 0 : 600LP_

"Time I rip this duel for my favorite! My draw... NOW!" Tart says as he draws. He then made a evil grin as he has just drew the card that will win them this duel.

"Time to set the stage for the strongest plant ever born! I'm about to plant your world with the most deathliest type of plant that can be created!" Tart declares as his Duel Disk flash as ten cards from his Graveyard slot came out.

"I remove 10 of my Plant-Type Monsters from my Graveyard from play to Special Summon the ultimate devourer. Come forth, **Shadow Destroyer Mutant Eater**!" Tart shouts as he summons forth a large and powerful mutant plant with razor sharp teeth like a shark's and multiple tentacles as it screeches high and dense that it even almost broke Jonouchi's ears in pieces.

**Shadow Destroyer Mutant Eater Lvl 10 ATK: 3400 DEF: 3400**

"Now by the effects of **Poisonous Vines**, I can inflict 300 points of damage right at you!" Tart orders as his vines strike both Judai and Edo once more, dropping their remaining Life Points to 100LP. Everyone got nervous by the sight of this very close one. It could mean the end.

"With my Mutant Eater, your both force to battle this card during your Battle Phases. Plus if you think a card that would destroy my plant will work, think again as my mutant will revive itself back and I lose Zero Damage too. There's no hope for you guys to win now!" Tart announce with an evil smirk the effects of his latest monster as he was confidant he won't lose.

"Battle! Go my Mutant Eater, eat that Destiny End Dragoon with Man-Eating Demon Church!" Tart commands as monster goes after Edo's Ultimate D Hero with no hope of avoiding this or surviving it.

"Not with me around! I reveal my trap, Draining Shield! I negate your attack and rise me and Edo's Life Points equal to your plant's ATK! And that's 3400!" Judai counters with a smirk as his trap blocks Tart's final attack and increase both his and Edo's Life Points to 3500LP! Jonouchi show up his macho style as everyone else cheer happily, including Asuka.

"Darn! Fine... I end my turn with that." Tart said in a disappointing tone as he lowers his head.

"That was a bad mistake Tart, you should have used my Emperor Lord's effect to gain the power of Mobius to destroy Judai's facedown or Zaborg to destroy Destiny End Dragoon instead." Pie points out with a serious, anger expression on him. Tart got very annoyed and angry by that comment.

"Don't you start teaching me what to do! I don't care. Besides, we'll win either way." Tart shouts at him as he looks the other way. Pie ignore him as he focuses back at Judai and Edo.

_Duel Screen: Turn 15_ **Judai** H: 0 & Edo H: 0 : 3500LP / Pie H: 0 & Tart H: 0 : 600LP_

"You guys are a major hitters, but I haven't given up yet! No, we haven't given up yet! It's time to wrap this up." Judai decides with a confidant smirk towards both alien duelists.

"You should surrender now before you lose to us. You have no hope in winning even with more Life Points. Unlike Tart, I don't make mistake." Pie announce with his usual cold tone towards the Osiris Hero. Everyone stare quietly towards Judai as he only smirks on those words.

"I know... but you already have made a mistake. And that's to don't underestimate me or a human's willpower! This duel is never over until the Last Card is played! This is, my final hope! Draw!" Judai says both proudly and seriously as he draws his last card. He slowly turns it over as he smiles at it.

"_Thank you again Deck._" Judai said in thought as he smiles. He then stare at the two aliens as he plays his final move: "Here comes my super move as I start by playing Pot of Greed! Now I draw two cards."

He then drew his cards as his smile grew, that he has the power to end this duel! He then turn to face Edo as he look at them. Without even talking, both HERO duelists nodded in agreement as Judai face both aliens with a smiling face.

"Time to really Get My Game On by playing the powers of the Supreme King, Super Polymerization! Now I discard my Necro Gardna away to fuse together both Neos Wiseman and Destiny End Dragoon to create a new miracle unlike any other!" Judai said as his eye color change by both his Supreme King/Yubel powers as a small whirlwind appear around him. Next the two monsters took flight as they started to combine with their auras spiral around each other.

"When Hope and Destiny unite, they create a force unlike any power ever form! Let both Time and Change become the savior of all worlds! Fusion Summon! Let's kick it, Protector of Hope and Destiny, **Savior HERO Dragoon Destiny Neos**!" Judai chants as the two became one as a huge light storm came down in front of Judai. Next, the new fusion being emerge. It took the form of both Neos Wiseman's body with Destiny End Dragoon's dragon armor. It had the both large wings as it almost cover both duelists side as it wield a large sword on both hands. It had Neos' chest symbol with Destiny End Dragoon's dragon shield as it was floating in midair. It was even more majestic than both Neos Wiseman and Destiny End Dragoon as it sends a huge shockwave through the field.

**Savior HERO Dragoon Destiny Neos Lvl 12 ATK: 3000 DEF: 3000**

"Oh crud! That thing is huge! But it won't do any help against our monsters. Haha, that's it for your perfect move!" Tart points out with a laugh as he rolls around in midair. Pie was still calm, but he was in fact nervous to face this new monster. On what he learn from Duel Monsters, never underestimate a card's effect.

"You're very confidant about this, well think again. We activate our new Hero's effect by removing my Double Dude and Judai's Bladedge from play so our new hero gains half of their ATK and their effects too!" Edo declares as Tart stops his laughing and got nervous as both spirits of Double Dude and Bladedge gave Dragoon Destiny Neos a huge power boost of 4800ATK!

"This is very bad now, is it." The small alien asks nervously as he moves a little back. Pie now was showing fear as he said to himself as he gritted his teeth: "_Damn, so close. Even if we counter their first attack or switch our monsters into Defense Position, this new hero will use the effects he gain. With Bladedge power to do piercing damage and Double Dude to attack twice... it's over._"

"Time for the big finisher! Go, **Savior HERO Dragoon Destiny Neos**! Take down both **Emperor Lord of the Monarchs **and **Shadow Destroyer Mutant Eater** with Final Hero Slash!" Judai commands the Ultimate HERO as he lift up its giant sword and swings it down, unleashing and firing a gigantic beam energy slash that was like 30 feet up! The blast was so huge that it wipe out both Pie and Tart's field completely open as their Life Points drop to zero!

**Duel Screen: Winner... Judai & Edo: 3500LP vs. Pie & Tart: 0LP**

"Just one word for this moment... Gotcha! That's Game folks!" Judai says in his signature finger pose to both Pie and Tart as all Duel Disk shut down and Dragoon Destiny Neos left the field. Everyone cheer for joy, except Manjoume who knew the HERO duelists would have won that one. Asuka was glad that Judai was alright as she smiled at him.

"You two were not bad, for humans maybe. I do hope we get the chance to battle with you once again in this card game or what you duelists would say, rematch. Let's go Tart." Pie said to all and then ordered his younger brother as he knows. They floated up as Tart says as he waves good-bye: "See ya dorks! Until we battle again!"

Then the two aliens left through their teleportation as everyone, except Judai were stunned by that. Including Jonouchi who just point his finger on where they were floating on. Both Judai and Edo look down on where the aliens were as they notice two Locator Cards on the floor. They walk to them as they pick them up.

"I guess we're in the finales now. I'm glad we manage to work together again to defeat those guys, but now I'm in the mood to face you in the finales Judai." Edo said with a smirk as he notice that the Osiris Hero wasn't playing attention. This pretty much surprise the D-HERO duelist very much, for Judai to not paying attention for a up-coming duel.

"_Those two enjoy their duel very much Yubel. I do hope we don't end up be enemies like those Dark Lord. They're not bad or evil even if they want to kill us all for their race to live on, but it's not right either. I hope we can find a way to settle this problem the right away._" Judai said mentally with a sad expression as Yubel nodded. She notice that her partner has grown up even more than usual as they continue looking up in the sky.

After a close call, both Judai and Edo manage to win their duel against the Aliens and got all 7 Locator Cards in the end. Now they're in the finales... but there's still a lot more that will happen. And what's Kish up too? And where? Whatever it is, you guys can guess and know it's the truth. Anyway...

**To be continued… **

**(ENDING 2: The Afternoon of that Day (Ano Hi no Gogo in it's Japanese name) by Masami Okui from Yu-Gi-Oh! DM)**

**Here are the new cards that were use in this duel:**

**New Cards: _=Real Card *=Fake Card that I made up or a friend of mines in Fan Fiction**

**Judai's new cards:**

**_Elemental Recharge- Type: Normal Trap Card**

Effect: Gain 1000 Life Points for each ''E-HERO'' monster you control.

***Hero's Award- Type: Normal Spell Card**

Effect: Activate when you own 1 monster with ''HERO'' in its name while your opponent has 2 or more monsters on their side. Draw 1 card for each Face-up monster your opponent controls.

***Fusion Guardian Dragon- Lvl 7, ATK: 2200, DEF: 2600, ATT: DARK, Type: Dragon/Effect**

Effect: This card cannot be Special Summoned except by sending 1 "Fusion Gate" you control to the Graveyard by the effect of "Clitophon, Dragon of Important Bonds and Spirit''. While this card is on the field: the user can Fusion Summon a Fusion Monster without using "Polymerization". The Fusion Monster that is Fusion Summon by this effect is unaffected by the opponent's Spell, Trap or Effect Monster's effects.

**Edo's new cards:**

***D-Rebirth- Type: Normal Spell Card**

Effect: Activate when you own 1 or more ''D-HERO'' Monster(s) on your field or in your Graveyard. Special Summon 1 ''D-HERO'' Monster from your Graveyard to the field.

**(****Note:** D-HERO – Plasma's effects are from the Anime Version, which means D – Force is now utilize with it for the Ultimate D – Combo to protect it from Spell, Traps and negating Effect Monsters too!**)**

***Return of the True Hero- Type: Normal Trap Card**

Effect: Activate by Tributing 1 ''D-HERO'' Monster on your field to the Graveyard. Special Summon 1 monster with ''HERO'' in its name to the field.

***Untold Destiny- Type: Normal Spell Card**

Effect: Send a number of ''D-HERO'' Monsters in your Deck or Hand to the Graveyard to Special Summon 1 ''D-HERO'' Monster in your Graveyard to your field whose Level is equal to the exact combine Level of the monsters send away, ignoring the Summoned Condition. The Special Summoned Monster cannot attack this turn and cannot switch its position. Its effect is also negated.

***Hidden Destiny Return- Type: Continuous Trap Card**

Effect: Activate by Tributing 1 ''D-HERO'' Monster you control on your field. Special Summon, ignoring Summoning Conditions, 1 ''D-HERO'' from your Graveyard to the field in Defense Position and equip this card to it. Its effect is negated and it cannot change its Battle Position. You cannot Normal Summon this turn. If this card is destroyed, destroy the equipped monster. If the equipped monster is destroyed, destroy this card.

* * *

**Pie's new cards:**

***The Temple of the Monarch- Type: Continuous Trap Card**

Effect: Activate by sending all monsters on your field to the Graveyard. As long as this card is in play, all monsters with ''Monarch'' in their name are unaffected by Spells, Trap and Monster Effects. Once per turn, you can Special Summon 1 ''**Monarch Servant Token**'' (Warrior-Type/EARTH/Level 1/ATK 400/DEF 400).

***Guardian of the Monarch- Lvl 4, ATK: 400, DEF: 600, ATT: WIND, Type: Warrior/Effect**

Effect: If you own no monsters on your field and your opponent does, Special Summon this card from your Hand to the field. This card cannot be Tribute Summon except for a Tribute of a ''Monarch'' Monster. If this card is successfully Tribute for a Tribute Summon for a ''Monarch'' Monster, you can Normal Summon again this same turn.

***Monarch Servant Token- Lvl 1, ATK: 400, DEF: 400, ATT: EARTH, Type: Warrior/Effect**

Effect: This card cannot be a Tribute for a Tribute Summon, except for the Tribute Summon of a ''Monarch'' Monster. If the ''Monarch'' Monster is successfully Tribute Summoned, you can add 1 ''Monarch'' Monster in your Deck to your Hand.

***Gift of the Monarch- Type: Continuous Trap Card**

Effect: This card is immediately destroyed if there is no ''Monarch'' Monster on your field. During your Stand-By Phase, you can draw 2 cards if there's 2 or more ''Monarch'' Monsters on your field.

***Rise of the Emperor- Type: Normal Spell Card**

Effect: Activate when you have 1 or more monster(s) with ''Monarch'' in their name. Tribute those cards to Special Summon 1 ''**Emperor Lord of the Monarchs**'' in your Deck, Hand or Graveyard to your field. This card cannot be negated or the Special Summoned Monster summoning.

***Emperor Lord of the Monarchs- Lvl 9, ATK: 3000, 2400, ATT: LIGHT, Type: Warrior/Effect**

Effect: This card can only be Special Summon by the effects of ''**Rise of the Emperor**'' Spell Card. This card cannot be destroyed in battle or by a card's effect. Once per turn, select 1 ''Monarch'' Monster in your Graveyard. Until the end of your turn, this card gains the selected monster's effect which activates immediately after gaining it.

**Tart's new cards:**

***Poisonous Vines- Type: Continuous Spell Card**

Effect: When a Plant-Type monster(s) is sent from the field to the Graveyard by a Tribute, Destroyed in Battle or by a card's effect, or Removed from play, inflict 300 damage to your opponent. Once per turn, inflict 300 damage to your opponent for every Plant-Type Monsters on the field.

***Hidden Fly-Trap Ambush- Type: Counter Trap Card**

Effect: Activate when your opponent declares an attack while you own no Plant-Type Monsters on the field. Send 3 Plant-Type Monsters from your Hand or Deck to the Graveyard to end the Battle Phase.

***Man-Eating Plant Burner- Lvl 3, ATK: 800, DEF: 1300, ATT: FIRE, Type: Plant/Effect**

Effect: If this card is sent to the Graveyard, inflict 500 points of damage to the opponent's Life Points. If another Plant-Type Monster was sent with this card in the exact same turn, inflict 500 points of damage extra.

***Foolish Trick Yo-Yo- Type: Quick-Play Spell Card**

Effect: Your opponent draws 1 card and if that card is a Spell, he/she is forced to discard it. Next draw 1 card.

***Bomb Tomato- Lvl 2, ATK: 600, DEF: 1000, ATT: FIRE, Type: Plant/Effect**

Effect: Tribute this card to inflict 500 points of damage to the opponent. If this card is the only other Plant-Type Monster on the field when Tribute, inflict 1000 points of damage instead.

***Demise Vine Boom- Type: Normal Trap Card**

Effect: Send a number of Plant-Type Monsters in your Deck to the Graveyard. Next destroy 1 face-up monster on the field which it's Levels are equal to the number of Plant-Type monsters you send away.

***Shadow Destroyer Mutant Eater- Lvl 10, ATK: 3400, DEF: 3400, ATT: DARK, Type: Plant/Effect**

Effect: This card cannot be Normal Summon or Set. This card can only be Special Summon by removing 10 Plant-Type Monsters in your Graveyard from play. As long as this card is Face-up on the field, your opponent can only attack this card. When this card is destroyed by a card's effect, all damage that turn is reduce to zero and Special Summon this card in your opponent's next Stand-By Phase.

**Card of the Day:**

**The Powerful Bonds of the Two HERO Duelists united, Judai's and Edo's Ultimate HERO:**

**Savior HERO Dragoon Destiny Neos- Lvl 12, ATK: 3000, DEF: 3000, ATT: DARK, Type: Warrior/Fusion/Effect**

**(My thanks goes to LightLord92 for helping me get this idea to life. Thanks dude, your my biggest supporter for the whole Fan-Made Cards ever!)**

**''Neos Wiseman'' + ''Destiny End Dragoon''**

Effect: A Fusion Summon of this card can only be conducted with the above Fusion Material Monsters. This card cannot be Special Summon from the Extra Deck except by a Fusion Summon. When Summoned, your opponent cannot activate any card's effect on their field and are negated until the End Phase. This card is also treated as a LIGHT Attribute Monster. This card is also treated as both a ''E-HERO'' and ''D-HERO'' Monster. As long as this card is in play, all ''E-HERO'' and ''D-HERO'' Monsters gain 500 ATK and DEF except this card. Once per turn, by removing 1 ''E-HERO'' and 1 ''D-HERO'' in your Deck and/or Graveyard from play, add half of their ATK and their effects to this card until the End Phase.

* * *

Thank you for another great episode. I thank those who are helping me get this story notice and enjoy it. For those who love it, please review my story and give me your opinions or thoughts to it. The next episode... The Alien Dueling Attack continues as Yugi faces off against Kish, in their first duel. This would be a battle for a maiden's love... if she was here and not the Fake Ichigo. Now our Dragon Knight must really get his Game On or he's toast by an alien invasion! Here's Yugi, Erika, Fake Ichigo, Ichigo K, Ryuji, Johan, Kish and Yami Yugi for Today's Preview:

Yugi: If you ask me, DragonKnight15 just loves it when the main Hero gets his turn to rock later, and I mean way later on.

Erika: C'mon Yugi-san, its not so bad. You're going to be in longer situations than now even without my predictions telling me so.

Yugi: I guess so, thanks for the good news Erika-san.

Fake Ichigo: How? How is that any good news? That's just stupid Erika.

Ichigo K: Erika? I thought you always call her by Erika-chan? And what's with stupid?

Yugi, Erika and Fake Ichigo gulp their throats that he was right on it.

Ryuji: Are you guys alright? We really need to hurry to save Shizuka... and the other two of course.

Yugi: Good point, and Ichigo is still sick anyway.

Ichigo K: Doesn't seem she's sick because my father is a doctor. Plus... where's the -kun part you always give to Momomiya? You guys fought or something?

Yugi: NO! Of course not!

Fake Ichigo: It seems you guys did?

Ichigo K: Okay, what the hell! Now you're not acting like yourself either with the third person point of view thing. What's up?

Johan: I wonder if this is what Judai was talking about when he said that's not...

Erika quickly grab his mouth before he finish that that Ichigo is not Ichigo.

Ryuji: This is getting to complex for even me to understand.

Just then Kish appeared behind Fake Ichigo as he grabbed her.

All: What the hell?

Kish: Yo humans and Kitty-Cat! Mind if we have alone time like all times.

Fake Ichigo threw him back with the still tied arms with ease.

Kish: The hell! When did Ichigo got this strong?

Fake Ichigo: Ever since I'm going to kick your butt Elf-ear freak!

Ichigo K: What the hell again! An alien! We're saving Yugi's friends from aliens! I think I might lay down for a moment.

Erika: No time Kurosaki, we have to stop Kish!

Ryuji: I think I might need to lay down too.

Yugi: Kish! I knew it was you guys. Now you have to work under Dark Leader Dragon to kill me!

Kish: Geez Mutou, you have to be so angry because of that. Fine, if you want them back, then beat me the only way possible.

Yugi: Fine... but maybe we should do it somewhere else so my friends don't see my moves to take you down.

Ichigo K: Are you guys talking about...

Kish then took out a Duel Disk with a Deck in it.

Ichigo K: Oh! Never mind.

Yugi: A Duel? Since when Aliens duel?

Kish: Since I'm going to beat you. Now... shall we kid or are you chicken?

Yugi: Chicken? Ha, I think you should change that to something else.

Yugi's Millennium Puzzle began to glow as he becomes Yami Yugi.

Yami Yugi: Because I'm going to show you what fear looks like, alien rookie.

Kish: Big talk from a human and his pharaoh partner.

Yami Yugi: Oh really? Then bring it elf man! Go back to the North!

Kish: I am not a Elf of this world! AH! I mean...

Yami Yugi: Ha! You just call yourself an elf! That's a disgrace to your species.

Erika: Ha! He did!

Kish: ENOUGH! Duel me!

Ichigo K: I think I lost it now.

Johan: Oh boy! A duel between an elf alien and the Duel King! AWESOME!

Ichigo K: You're just like Judai!

Fake Ichigo: But they're fun to be around. Hehehe.

Ichigo K: And you're weirder than ever too.

Yami Yugi: I think Yugi will have a field day with this problem. Anyway... Next time in Yugioh! Dragon Knight Reborn: The Battle against Aliens, Part 2! The Dueling Clash for a Maiden's Heart! Yugi vs Kish, the Alien Invaders Arrive! Duel Stand By! I love this job!

Erika: Watch how Yugi-san will give it his all against Kish to protect Ichigo. And for her stake, please remember to read, enjoy and review! Until then Fans!

Ichigo K: Wait a second! Wasn't Momomiya the only person to say this and you didn't call her by -chan neither?

Fake Ichigo: I don't know? She should be here by now I suppose.

Ryuji: WHAT!

Ichigo K: WHAT!

Johan: Sweet! Then we'll wait for her.

Ichigo K and Ryuji: WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!

Yami Yugi: And we'll tell you that and more soon! BYE!

Erika: And Ichigo-chan is coming home soon! So wait for her epic entrance! See you then!

Ichigo K: WHY WON'T YOU TELL US! And see ya guys, until next time! Now... I need to lay down for a second, a long second.


	44. 43: Yugi vs Kish, Duel Style

**Yu-Gi-Oh! : Dragon Knight Reborn! **

_**Created by: DragonKnight15**_

**Disclaimer: This story is a copyright from me. I also may have used other plots from other authors. Almost all characters, objects, names, places, powers, moves, events, plots and weapons are not original worked. They were already made from other manga, anime and cartoon stories. They are also already copyrights that I do not own. This story is an anime story. P.S. This story is also a crossover of other anime/cartoon stories like Naruto Shippuden, Bleach, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Sonic X plus other Sonic video game plots and characters, Danny Phantom, FullMetal Alchemist, Sailor Moon, Pokémon and others more. Others like Doctor Who at the moment, later on. Later on this volume, I am using Erika Aoyama and Mew Erika from Redwallfan2000 from Fan as one of the other characters in this anime story. Ichigo Momomiya has also the name of "Tokadul" and she is 17 years old than 13 like in the anime. As Mew Ichigo, all of her Mew Mew attacks not only harm, effect or destroy a Chimera Anima, but anything or anyone. Even a hollow, a Dark Lord and a Chaos Lord. This is not also a copy of either any "Dragon knight" or "Dragon Knights" stories, but it's weird that I never heard of them until now. It is my idea, even if the names of it are weird. Some characters will have, sometimes, a short written name. Like for example, Dark Leader Dragon= Dark LD, Ichigo Momomiya= Ichigo M. and so on. Most names are in their Japanese or English versions. If you don't get it, look at in the Internet. Note: Most Duel Monster card names will be in their English names. Also, most cards effects are change into their anime version. Also note that most techniques/jutsus from Naruto will be in it's English form and others in it's Japanese forms.**

Hello Readers, this is episode 43 of the main arc of this volume, The Endless Fights: A new tournament, the ghost ruling, the snake of the shadows and the battles against all Darkness! Hope you love it! Have fun! And remember to review! **P.S. I do not own them all or any of them except this crossover story, so I wrote the band's or artist's name that wrote that song which I do not own again.**

**Yo! There's still 4 Episodes/Chapters left, but we're getting somewhere now. Just to tell you guys again, Kish will be using an Alien Deck... but no Tuner or Synchro as it's part of the timeline. Even so, that deck is still dangerous. And about time for a new Normal Duel too!**

* * *

**I want to say that I'm sorry for my tardiness in the last few episodes of DKR. School is making this hard for me to keep up the work and update deadline. Plus family, stupid family if you ask me that I can't stay up by midnight. If I want to do this awesome story, I will! I will continue to work on DKR, so don't worry because I'm not leaving! Anyway, hope you guys enjoy this newest chapter!**

* * *

**But first... a note of reflexion between Dragon Knight Reborn and Dragon Knight Yugi. Yugi... as him being the first actual anime character to catch my attention... or was it Goku. Either way, you guys might be wondering if Yugi has gotten stronger to become broken. I want to make this clear, he's not. Yugi may be the hero and he will win major battles that seem to be impossible to win... but he's only human and he's not immortal. Even a hero will fall... and then may rise back from the dead to kick butt... but fall and then rise and whatnot. My point is Yugi will always face powerful challenges along each Volume. Those challenges, even with incredible new powers or not, will not be enough to beat his foe and might kill him. He's strong and he will continue to get stronger... but he has a long ways to be Broken or my term, Kami of this Series. At any rate, just remember not all heroes will win and they will face many harsh challenges and trials to over come. I mean it, like Naruto losing to Sasuke in Part 1, or Ichigo losing to Ulquiorra... twice! Every hero will have those moments... except Sonic of course. In conclusion, this will not end up being broken if I wanted to or not... but I can say it will, in a special situation that involves like a Devil God. That's scary. Anyway, back to show! **

* * *

**Here's the intro: The Earth... is a great place where humanity and all other creatures live and learn to evolve little by little, but this great world has Darkness in it too. Evil beings who wish to conquer this world and everyone. **

**Only one being stood against them to show everyone the power of light and hope, but this great mythical dragon wasn't able to stop them. He gave his powers and hope to a human that was known by his name, the Dragon Knight! **

**Before this hero also met his end, he gave the legendary Dragon Sword and his hopes and dreams to the next knight, his youngest son who is destined to become a legend by the sides of his comrades and his love. This hero... is the Hero of Light, the Last Dragon Knight of Light!**

* * *

**(OPENING 2: S H U F F L E by Masami Okui from Yu-Gi-Oh! DM) **

**Volume 1: Episode 43: The Battle against Aliens, Part 2! The Dueling Clash for a Maiden's Heart! Yugi vs Kish, the Alien Invaders Arrive!**

**In the previous episode of DKR:**

_Battle City 2 Second Round continued on as our heroes were running on the clock to make it to Domino Pier to save Anzu, Honda and Shizuka from the three hooded kidnappers. They met up with Edo Phoenix and Johan Andersen as they successfully arrived on the pier. They split up in three as they searched for their friends... to only Jonouchi's group to countered two of the kidnappers who were the Aliens Pie and Tart. Now with no choice and needed to get through, both Judai and Edo challenged the alien siblings on a Tag Duel!_

_The duel was intense as Tart's Plant Damage Deck and Pie's Monarch Deck, but both E-HERO and D-HERO duelists were able to hold off against them. In the end, both Judai and Edo created a powerful hope in the name of _**Savior HERO Dragoon Destiny Neos**! _They won their duel and got their Locator Cards... but can they make it to save their friends before the Dark Lord acts? And what's Kish up too as well? What will happen now? Find out now!_

**And now the conclusion... where we left on in the last episode:**

As Jonouchi's group encounter some problems by the two out of the three aliens, Yugi's group is also on the runs to find the Dragon Knight's friends. He felt partly responsible for letting this to happen. First was keeping his secret about being the Dragon Knight and the new evil that's after him again away from his closest friends, but also to keep it from them this long.

"_This is all my fault Yami. I should have told them about this Hero of Light thing and Dark Leader Dragon a long time ago. Even Kaiba-kun deserve the truth or he might not trust me. I need to tell them as soon as we save them, I have to._" Yugi decides while staring down in shame as he tells the Pharaoh about his decision mentally. Yami was unsure if Yugi should do that. He has a point... but even so.

"_Yugi, maybe we should think about this a little longer. We can't risk them being in more trouble and besides... they finally had a normal life since I left. Who knows what would happen if their normal lives were taken away. I know you don't mind or maybe even Jonouchi and Kaiba, but the others are a different story. We'll wait and see how this will end, promise._" The ancient Pharaoh suggested with a concern expression through his eyes. He knew better to think Yugi has already fully grown-up, he's still has a long way to go. Even now, he sees the little kid in him.

"_I guess so... okay. Still, for now anyway. Let's get back to the search._" Yugi responds mentally as he heads out. Yami was still unsure if he should believe him, but he had no time to worry as he follows his partner. From afar, Johan saw the discussion between the two partners with his own, Crystal Beast Ruby Carbuncle, in his spirit form as he stood on his shoulder.

"_Oh man Ruby, when Judai said that Yugi and the Nameless Pharaoh were hard to understand, he was right. I wonder why the awesome Duel King would be like so. I wish I can help, right? I guess we'll see what we can do._" Johan told his Duel Spirit partner as Ruby gently growls. He moves out as Ichigo K rise any eyebrow as he thought he heard something. He never liked being tricked by ghosts or just hearing things. He ignore it as he catches up with everyone else.

Everyone were doing their best to find Yugi's friends... but no luck as they found nothing, not even a trace. Fake Ichigo was just looking around, not minding anything or focusing as Erika pulls 'her' by 'her' arms.

"Oh come on Erika, I'm bored and I can't stand it just looking around while I can go all ninja..." Fake Ichigo was saying until Erika cover 'her' mouth from talking. She gave 'her' a look so no one would notice that this is not Ichigo Momomiya but one of Naruto Uzumaki's Shadow Clones. However, one person has caught eye to this and it was Ichigo K.

"Wait a minute, something isn't right. First was that Momomiya didn't call Erika by ''-chan'' and vice verse for Erika to call Momomiya by ''-kun''." He says with a curious expression on his face. Both Erika and Fake Ichigo look at him with blinking eyes as the Scorpion Mew Mew got a little worry about this.

"Well... it's just that... Ichigo is sort of sick again. She caught something odd that makes her sound a little too weird than usual. That's why she's acting like so and Erika-chan might be getting the same one too." Yugi explains to the orange hair Ichigo with a smile. With just one classic eyebrow look, Ichigo K didn't believed him for a second for one reason.

"Okay? But why didn't you call Ichigo by ''-kun'' too?" He questions Yugi as the Dragon Knight gulp in fear that he might have finally caught on. Ryuji was unsure what to say as he barely knows most of Yugi's new friend, but he had a feeling that Ichigo K was right. Johan look at the others as he had no clue on what they are talking about.

"Maybe those two are fighting. They could be in one of those bad relationship moments like me and Sakura-chan have." Fake Ichigo says as both Yugi and Erika wide their eyes on the stupid words he said. They slap their foreheads that they couldn't believe he missed that up.

"Umm... who's Sakura? And did she just spoke in a third person point of view too! What the hell is going on?" Ichigo K demanded angrily as he was more confuse than anyone there.

"Yeah. What is going on? I'm also curious too." Ryuji also added as he folded up his arms in front of the Dragon Knight. He knows he doesn't have time for crazy things while they could be searching for Shizuka and everyone else too, but they needed answers so they may continue. Yugi rub his head, looking away from the two with a serious expression. He had to tell them thanks to Naruto's stupid mouth, it's that or lie again and Kurosaki-san isn't one to be tricked.

"I'm also curious too... but yet again Judai told me everything so I got nothing to worry as the real Ichigo will return very..." Johan was saying happily until Erika grabs him and covers his mouth with her hand. She then whisper through his ear softy as both Ichigo K and Ryuji stare surprising at them: "Don't even tell them. I knew Judai would do this, it was obvious. Don't say anything and keep what I already told Judai between us, really."

Johan nods with a grinning smile if he shown it without that hand there. Erika sighs as she removes her hand from him. She should have never told the Osiris Hero what her prediction told her.

**Flashback... a hour or so from the last chapters: **

_As our heroes tried to make it to Domino Pier to save their kidnapped friends, Judai was running next to Erika as he smiled at her. The Scorpion Mew Mew turned to see him as he grinned at her. Erika raised an eyebrow to what he's up to._

"_**What's with that look Judai? I don't like it.**_" _She asked him, curious to what he wanted. Judai continued to grin like an idiot as he responded to her: _"_**Oh nothing. Just that Danny told me that you have something to say to both me and Yugi-san and I was wondering what it was.**_"

"_**If you want to know, then wait until me, you and Yugi are alone with... 'Ichigo'. Just hold still will you?**_" _Erika said to him with a serious look. Judai got disappointed as he started to look at her with puppy-shape eyes. _

"_**Please Erika? Can you tell your good friend Judai? Please... with sparkles on top?**_" _The Osiris Hero begged her as his look at her becomes a stare, through Erika's soul. She started to swear drop and nervous that it scared her on what could happened to him._

"_**Well... alright. Okay... but it's between us so don't start flapping that mouth of yours will you?**_" _Erika gave in as she warned him. Judai quickly agreed with multiple nods as he got excited._

"_**Okay. Well... Ichigo-chan is coming home soon. My predictions told me so. We'll tell Yugi the good news later and then to Naruto's Shadow Clone so he can leave. He's giving me a headache already. Don't say a word.**_" _Erika told Judai with a happy smile. She has never been this happy to see her real Ichigo back. Judai smiled as he held up his hand up and sworn he won't say a word... or so he thought._

_Later as both Judai and the others were united with Edo and Johan as the two friendly duelists went on ahead, Judai said to Johan as he grinned at him: _"_**Hey buddy, want to know something wicked awesome huh?**_"

**End of Flashback... Present Time:**

"And that's how I know about this. I wouldn't believe it at first, but I trust Judai more than anyone!" Johan says with a grin as he gives himself a thumbs up. Erika slaps herself again on her forehead for how stupid she was to tell Judai that. Ichigo K just stare at the other annoying guy he has met so far, anxious and suspicious on what he was saying.

"Alright... I AM TIRED OF THIS! Now tell us if this is the real Momomiya right now or I will lose it!" Ichigo K shouts in rage as he points his finger dramatic towards Fake Ichigo. Both Yugi and Erika sweat drop that this won't end well as Fake Ichigo was looking at the orange hair Ichigo.

"Okay you... umm... you! I will tell you, right now, right here!" Fake Ichigo declare to Ichigo K as 'she' glare at him. Yugi sighs as he needs to step in to save the remains of his Ichigo's kind-like spirit before its too late. But just as he was about to step in, he sense someone's presences closing in fast that even Erika's prediction and both Ichigos' own senses also pick it up too. Then without any warning, one of the hooded kidnappers appears behind Fake Ichigo as he grabs 'her' by 'her' arms' wrists.

"What the heck! Where did he come from?" Ryuji shouted in shock as he didn't even saw him coming. Johan was calm, even though he was also surprised by the stranger's appearance. Yugi, Erika and Ichigo K stood calm as they glared at the stranger.

"Hello Kitty Cat, missed me?" The stranger said with an evil smirk on his face. His expression quickly change as Fake Ichigo jumps over him, while still grab as the stranger was pulling over 'her'. 'She' then kicks him on the face as they are still spinning as the hooded kidnapper let goes off 'her' as he falls to the ground. Fake Ichigo landed on her feet as 'she' then ran at stranger and kicked him on the nuts. The kidnapper screams in pain as the kick was so strong that it sends him flying to the sky and hitting himself on one of the ship carts.

"What the hell was that for? Why was I grab by some weirdo that call me a Kitty Cat? I'm no kitty! Tell that to Ichigo!" Fake Ichigo shouts at the injury kidnapper as 'she' points at him angrily, burning up in rage for that stupid trick he pull on 'her'. Everyone starts to sweat drop as Ichigo K adds with a confused expression on him: "Huh? No one has ever call me a Kitty Cat before?"

"Wasn't talking about you. I was talking about Momomiya." Fake Ichigo responds back. The orange hair Ichigo rise an eyebrow to what 'she' just said.

"WHAT THE HELL! Are you really sick or have you lost it! I'm so confuse this doesn't make any sense anymore!" The orange hair Ichigo questions loudly as he starts to scratch his head by how difficult it was to understand. Fake Ichigo just blinks at him, unknown to what he's talking about.

"I have no clue what you're talking about? Really dude, no idea." Fake Ichigo responds as Ichigo K almost falls down in a funny anime fashion. Everyone else just sweat drop, except Johan who was enjoying this drama. And things just keep getting better.

"HEY! DON'T IGNORE ME AGAIN!" Someone shouted at the group as they all turned to face the stranger, floating in mid-air! Yugi and Erika glared at him as they knew who it was.

"So saw that one coming. Now stop hiding your face and show us who you really are!" Yugi demands as the strange laughs at him. Everyone else didn't like what that laughter was for, but it was bad news as he stopped. He then removed his coat as it was the Alien Kish who was behind the hood.

"You guess it, human boy. I'm impressed." Kish says with a grin as he stares at the Dragon Knight and vice verse with Yugi staring at him, angrily. Ichigo K's mouth was stun with wide, small pupil eyes as Ryuji was pointing at Kish with a wide open mouth of shock. Fake Ichigo got amazed by the sight of the alien as 'she' knows about them too from Yugi and Judai.

"What do you want Kish? Ichigo isn't 'herself' at this time to beat you. Leave here or you will regret that warning if you value your pride." Yugi threats Kish as he punches his other hand palm. Kish just look at him, non-effected by his threats or his heroic style at all.

"Oh you know, trying to destroy humans and conquering this planet for my race. Plus having my Kitty Cat most of all. So, will you let me do what I want. Please?" Kish ask nicely to the Dragon Knight with a small grin. Yugi shook his head as he continued to glare at him.

"Nope. In fact, I want you to leave before I take you down! If you may, please?" Yugi also asks him nicely. Kish got annoyed by that as he twitch his left eye in rage. Then he quickly smirks and follow it up with a laugh. Yugi and Erika rise any eyebrow as well as Fake Ichigo to what he's up to.

"Hahaha! Funny little annoying kid. Then I guess you don't want to see your friends anymore." Kish then said evilly with a smile. Yugi wide his eyes in rage as they change into his Yin-Yang Dragon's eyes, glowing red in rage for using his friends as hostages. He knew he couldn't strike him down like so, which meant he had to take things slow for the safety of his friends.

"Err... Fine! What do you want?" Yugi demands, growling at him to hold in his anger. Ichigo and Ryuji stared at the tri-color hero, not believing what was going on and this new dark look in their friend's eyes.

"I want to defeat you, but this time in your terms... Duel Monsters." Kish answers as he spins around and presents his Duel Disk to the Dragon Knight. Everyone was surprise with blinking eyes that an alien wants to duel.

"Huh? Really? You want to duel me?" Yugi asks with a questionable look with his right eyebrow up. He expected a lot of things from Kish like battle of the death or something even worser, but not a duel!

"Haha! Yes I do and when I win, I will take your only chance to enter those finals and kill you! Not only that, but let's make it more interesting. I win, I do all that and get my precious Ichigo and if you win I will leave her and you alone. How about it, confidant or chicken?" Kish chuckles, smiling slyly at him. Erika didn't like how this was going to end, but for some reason Yugi was smirking. If he could beat Kish in a duel, he's sure that the real Ichigo would be joy of this great news.

"Pretty confidant for a rookie. Alright, I accept your challenge, I mean we accept." Yugi decides as he shake his head for his error. Kish and even Ichigo K just rise their eyebrows to what the tri-color hero meant by.

"Let's do it! Millennium Puzzle, Activate! YU-GI-OH!" Yugi shouts as his Millennium Puzzle starts glowing gold as he becomes Yami Yugi as the still Nameless Pharaoh stares at the pointy eared alien with a confidant smile with his arms folded up.

"If you want to defeat and kill me, then you have to try because I will never lose against the likes of you!" Yami Yugi announces with his usual confidant smirk as Kish grits his teeth by anger. However, he then changed that look into an evil grin to fight him.

"Then... Bring-It-On! I will tear you to bits!" Kish responds as he points his finger to the ancient Pharaoh.

"I have no idea what's going to happen other than a duel, but I'm too confused and shocked to even concentrate. I need pain killers." Ichigo K says with an unease expression as he rubs his forehead. Ryuji nods on that as he can even believe this either. Erika roll her eyes over to how annoying this will be to explain later on as both Fake Ichigo and Johan stare at the two duelists, ready to rumble. Erika sweat drop to see them like so.

"This will be awesome! Judai is so going to miss out!" Johan says with a joyful grin as he's getting excited this will be. Both the Dragon Knight and the alien warrior glare at each other as they were done shuffling their Decks and place them in their Duel Disk as they activate.

"Duel System On! Duel Terminal Set! DUEL!" The two duelists shouted as they draw their 5 cards as the Duel Time Box turn on at 4000LP. Their Duel Disk sent a signal to the Duel Terminal that connect to the Internet for all to see in the Live show of Duel TV!

**Duel Screen: Yugi Mutou: 4000LP vs. Kish: 4000LP**

"You challenge me, so I got first and show you the ropes. My turn." Yami Yugi decides with a smirk as he draws first. Kish didn't mind it, as long as he's able to crush the annoying hero brat. He hates him more than the Blue Knight, and he will do what it takes to beat him to have his Ichigo for only him.

_Duel Screen: Turn 1_ **Yugi**: 4000LP H: 6 / Kish: 4000LP H: 5_

"I'll start off by summoning Sangan in Defense Mode." Yami Yugi starts as he summons his brown, three eye, fur-like fiend to his field.

Sangan Lvl 3 ATK: 1000 DEF: 600

"Wow. You summon a little fur-ball mutant to battle me. Pathetic and humans used to call you the Duel King? They should have call you the King of Fools." Kish mocks Yugi's monster and his pride as the Dragon Knight glares at him for insulting his monster.

"Don't underestimate a monster by its shape or its power. They wield greater power than you could even imagine. I set a facedown, turn end." Yami Yugi said as he set 1 card in a horizontal position behind his monster.

_Duel Screen: Turn 2_ Yugi: 4000LP H: 4 / **Kish**: 4000LP H: 5_

"Whatever Mutou, like that's going to make a difference. My turn now, draw." Kish says coldly as he draws his top card. He smirks evilly as he's about to start his first turn as a duelist.

"I'll show you what I've learn from Dark Leader Dragon with my Alien Deck! I summon Alien Warrior in Attack Mode!" Kish announce as he summons forth a warrior-like alien monster on his side of the field. Yami Yugi look surprise to see a new breed of monster, but also that Dark Leader Dragon taught him how to duel too.

Alien Warrior Lvl 4 ATK: 1800 DEF: 1000

"_Great. That means the other two were Pie and Tart and they must have been taught to duel also by that Dark Lord. Darn, its like this Dark Leader Dragon wants to get more allies to make his job easy. Just who is he and let's hope Kurosaki-san doesn't catch up. He's not that dumb unlike Naruto or Judai._" Erika says to herself mentally, worry as she looks in a certain point at Ichigo K. The hidden Substitute Shinigami had a fix eye on Kish, not liking the guy or who that Dark Leader Dragon he mention before. But he had a feeling that something was completely off about all this.

"Time to destroy your weakling! Attack my Alien Warrior, show him what the power of my Alien Deck can do!" Kish commands as his reptile alien-like warrior comes at Yami Yugi's Sangan and destroys it in one slash. Even with his monster, the tri-color hero was smirking about it which confuse Kish.

"You really did underestimate my monster. Sangan has a special effect that allows me to search through my deck and add 1 monster with 1500 ATK or less to my Hand. I must thank you again for that." Yami Yugi explains with a smile as he adds his card while Kish was now the one glaring at his opponent.

"Like that's going to do any good. I set a facedown. I'm done for now." Kish says calmly with a scent of anger as he sets his own facedown.

_Duel Screen: Turn 3_ **Yugi**: 4000LP H: 5 / Kish: 4000LP H: 4_

"Fine with me Kish, my turn now!" Yami Yugi declares as he draws. He was still confidant that he will defeat Kish, to save his friend he has too!

"I'll make this fast! I activate Polymerization to fuse both Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts and Berfomet to Fusion Summon Chimera The Flying Mythical Beast!" The tri-color hero duelist announces as he fuses his two monsters from his hand together to summon his flying chimera monster to the field.

Chimera The Flying Mythical Beast Lvl 6 ATK: 2100 DEF: 1800

"Now you're going to regret ever underestimate a monster's power! Go Chimera, attack that Alien Warrior with Impact Dash!" Yami Yugi commands as Fusion Monster charge at Kish's Alien and tackling it with great force as it was destroyed. Kish cover himself as his Life Points drop by 300 points. Ichigo K, Fake Ichigo, Johan and Ryuji gave out a big grin that Yugi was able to take the lead, but Erika was a little unease that it was too easy.

"Not bad Yugi, but you fell to my trap. I now activate the effect of my Alien Warrior which implants two unique counters known as A-Counters into your Chimera." Kish explains with a evil smirk as two strange virus-like cells appear from the debris holographic remains of Alien Warrior and enter Yami Yugi's monster.

A-Counters on Chimera: 2

"If that's going to scary me, you're wrong. I end my turn with that." Yami Yugi respond as he ends his turn. Even if he said and meant it about Kish's monster, he was seriously worry to what those A-Counters could do.

_Duel Screen: Turn 4_ Yugi: 4000LP H: 3 / **Kish**: 3700LP H: 4_

"Now its my turn to really hurt you harder! Get ready, Dragon Knight." Kish says, smirking at the Dragon Knight as he look at the alien in anger to say that name. Ichigo K pick up that name, unsure what that meant at all.

"I'll start by playing my Continuous Spell Card, Code A Ancient Ruins!" Kish announces as a large and strange ruins appear behind him. They look old, but had a large screen with high-tech devices all around it.

"Now I summon Alien Kid to the field!" Kish says as he summons a strange looking kid-like alien with a ray guy on his hand.

Alien Kid Lvl 4 ATK: 1600 DEF: 700

"Next when I successfully Normal Summon an Alien Monster, I can Special Summon Alien Dog to the field too! And now I activate his special ability which places 2 A-Counters on any of your Face-up monsters and I choice your Chimera!" Kish continues his dangerous move as he summons an alien-like dog as it infects Chimera with the same A-Counters.

Alien Dog Lvl 4 ATK: 1500 DEF: 1000

A-Counters on Chimera: 4

"This can't be good at all. Those counters just keep appearing like leeches. I have a bad feeling about them." Ryuji says in worry as Ichigo K nods to it. Both Johan and Fake Ichigo were too busy to stare at the duel to worry about those things.

"Battle! Attack Alien Kid, strike down Yugi's monsters with Ray Gun Burst!" Kish commands as his alien fires a powerful beam laser blast right at Chimera. Yami Yugi rise his eyebrow in surprise to why would Kish attack with a weak monster. He was about to ask until Chimera screams as his body was burning up in a weird aura, draining its powers.

"Now when Alien Kid attacks a monster with A-Counter, that monster loses 300 ATK and DEF for each A-Counter! And that's 1200 in total!" Kish explains with a grin as Chimera's ATK drop to 900 ATK and 600 DEF. Alien Kid's punch smash right on Yugi's beast hard as it was wipe out. Yami Yugi's Life Points then drop to 3300LP as he glare at Kish for letting him make that big break.

"Like I'm done! When Chimera is destroy, I can bring back one of the listed Fusion Material monsters back to the field. I bring back Berfomet in Defense Mode!" Yami Yugi struggles as he summons forth his fiend to the field.

Berfomet Lvl 5 ATK: 1400 DEF: 1800

"Not bad, but not good enough. I play my Quick-Play Spell Card, **Spacial Virus Bomb**! Now with my two Aliens on the field with your non A-Counter monster on your side, I can destroy it! Prepare to go boom!" Kish counters as a large alien-looking bomb with a 'A' symbol on it appears on top Yami Yugi's monster. Kish then raise his hand and then slowly points his thumb down as the bomb begins to descend, dropping on Berfomet and destroying it in millions of holographic debris.

"If you think that's over with, think again. Now go Alien Dog, attack Yugi directly!" Kish orders, grinning happily, as his dog charges and opens up its fangs to bite Yugi. Yami Yugi defend himself with his Duel Disk in the last second, but then Alien Dog unleashes a burst of energy, damaging the tri-color hero as his Life Points drop to 1800LP. Then the dog alien backed off as a current of electricity struck Yami Yugi hard as he move back, static flying all around him.

"I should have also mention that Pie has improve our Duel Disk that when we strike our opponent's Life Points with a damage of 1000 or more, they get fried as you humans would put it." Kish explains the electrical attack. Yami Yugi breathes heavily as he was a little more over-shook by that.

"I'm done for now Yugi, but this isn't even far from over until I get my precious Kitty-Cat. Just hand her over and then I will leave you alone." Kish demanded as he ended his turn. Erika started to cling her right hand as she was holding her Mew Pendent on that same hand. She can't let Kish get Ichigo M even if that isn't the real Ichigo M which is actually Naruto's Shadow Clone who's transform as Ichigo Momomiya.

_Duel Screen: Turn 5_ **Yugi**: 1800LP H: 3 / Kish: 3700LP H: 1_

"Me give up? Never! I will never give up on Ichigo-kun! I will defeat you, no matter what! My draw!" Yami Yugi declares as he draws his top card. Erika sighs as she smiles, knowing Yugi will never give up that easy. He was the Duel King and still is when he wins Battle City 2.

"I'll summon forth my Skilled Dark Magician to assist me!" Yami Yugi announce as he summons forth his young skilled magician of Dark Magician to the field.

Skilled Dark Magician Lvl 4 ATK: 1900 DEF: 1700

"Attack my magician, strike down Alien Kid!" Yami Yugi commands as his magician unleashes a orb of dark magic as it hits Alien Kid and destroying it. Kish takes cover as his Life Points drop by 300LP, very weak amount of damage but good enough.

"Impressive to go after my Alien Kid by its effect, but also useless. Now the effects of Code A Ancient Ruins activates when an Alien Monster is destroyed. I can now add 1 A-Counter on my ruins, but that's only the beginning." Kish laughs as his ruins gain a large A-Counter symbol on it.

A-Counter on Code A Ancient Ruins: 1

"Like that's going to stop me! I set another facedown. Turn ended." Yami Yugi declares as he lays down a second facedown behind his magician. He needs to win this duel before he takes any more damage as he already did.

_Duel Screen: Turn 6_ Yugi: 1800LP H: 2 / **Kish**: 3400LP H: 1_

"If you think that little attack will help you, then that will be your only shot. My draw now." Kish says with a serious expression as he draws.

"I play Pot of Greed to draw two cards!" The Alien warrior announces as he draws two more cards. He then made a grin at his drawn cards as a bad sign.

"Bad move because now my Skilled Dark Magician gains 1 Spell Counter on it for ever Spell Card use." Yami Yugi explains as his magician gains 1 Spell Counter on its scepter as it was glowing.

Spell Counters on Skilled Dark Magician: 1

"Like I'm afraid of that. I play another new Continuous Spell Card, "A" Cell Breeding Device! In my next Standby Phase, I will place 1 A-Counter on one of your monsters." Kish grits once more as a large device with A-Counters appear beside him. Next Skilled Dark Magician gains a second Spell Counter on his scepter.

Spell Counters on Skilled Dark Magician: 2

"Oh cool! This duel is so much fun!" Johan shouts of excitement as he watches how the duel was going on. Everyone except Fake Ichigo sweat drops that he's even worser or equal to Judai's excitement of dueling.

"Hmph. I set a monster in facedown Defense Mode and set a facedown. Plus I switch my Alien Dog in Defense mode too." Kish decides as he looks away from the other idiot as he places a facedown monster, a facedown Spell or Trap and switches his dog in defensive position.

"I'm done for now." Kish decides as he ends his turn with an evil smile.

_Duel Screen: Turn 7_ **Yugi**: 1800LP H: 2 / Kish: 3400LP H: 0_

"If that's all you got, then that's all you have rookie. My turn, draw!" Yami Yugi says as he draws while teasing Kish.

"I can say that your A-Counters are powerful and dangerous to mess with, but I've face worse. And I'll prove it by summoning Gamma The Magnet Warrior in Attack Mode!" The tri-color hero declares as he summons his Magnet Warrior onto the field.

Gamma The Magnet Warrior Lvl 4 ATK: 1500 DEF: 1800

"Battle! Gamma, take that dog with Gamma Punch!" Yami Yugi commands as Gamma moves back stretched right arm and unleashes a rock punch right at Alien Dog, destroying it. Next by the effect's of Code A Ancient Ruins, Kish gains a second A-Counter on it.

A-Counters on Code A Ancient Ruins: 2

"Next up attack my Skilled Dark Magician, strike down his facedown monster" Yami Yugi orders as his magician unleashes another stream of dark magic blast, destroying Kish's facedown which reveal to be a small grey alien. Plus he gained a third A-Counter to his Continuous Spell.

A-Counters on Code A Ancient Ruins: 3

"Fool, now you reveal my Alien Grey and his effect, now I can draw 1 card and place 1 A-Counter on one of your monsters. I choice your Skilled Dark Magician!" Kish explains his destroyed monster's effect as he draws his card and places a A-Counter on Yugi's magician.

A-Counter on Skilled Dark Magician: 1

"And I'm not done as I now reveal my facedown, **Alien Egg of Greed**! Now I draw 1 card for each Alien Monster that was destroyed this turn and that's two!" Kish continues his combo as his trap allow him to draw two more cards, making it 3 cards in his hand.

"This is bad. Now that Alien jerk has lay a strong combo to get him more cards. Not only that, but I don't have a clue what his Continuous Spell can do which makes things even worser." Ryuji says in horror by how bad things are now. Erika had to agree with him that now Kish may have a combo ready to use soon.

"I'm not giving up. I set another facedown. I end my turn with that." Yami Yugi shouts angrily as he sets a third facedown with his other two.

"Face it Yugi, I will win and there's nothing you can do to stop me! Soon, I will win!" Kish declares with an evil laugh as Yami Yugi can only do but glare at him. Can our dueling legend pull off a combo to stop Kish's Alien Deck? Find out after the break!

* * *

_**Commercial Break: (This I got from the Bakugan Battle Brawlers series which I do not own!)**_

_**Kish: Give up Yugi, you can never defeat the all powerful Alien Deck!**_

_**Yami Yugi: I've face worser decks and combos before. I will defeat you Kish and your Deck too!**_

* * *

The duel between Yugi vs Kish continues on as both are still even, but that didn't stop our former Duel King to give up.

"Come on Yugi, beat the crap out of that space man. Show him what a human can do!" Ichigo K cheered for his friend as he show his fist to him.

"Give him a take-down unlike any other Yugi. You've face worse so this is nothing!" Ryuji adds with a supporting expression. He knows if anyone can beat an alien in Duel Monsters, it has to be Yugi. He face many foes, including himself too.

"Go Yugi, beat Kish so we can continue. Give the alien jerk who's boss!" Erika also adds as she waves at him a thumbs up. Yami Yugi was surprised to see them cheer for him, even Fake Ichigo and Johan too. He nods to all of his friends as he stares back at Kish.

"Still have hope huh? We'll see about that." Kish says with a evil smirk as he starts his turn.

_Duel Screen: Turn 8_ Yugi: 1800LP H: 1 / **Kish**: 3400LP H: 3_

"As soon as I Draw and enter my Standby Phase, I can activate the effects of "A" Cell Breeding Device. Wait when I add 1 A-Counter on your Magician again. My move." Kish tells Yami Yugi with a smirk as he draws to soon enter his Standby Phase... or was he?

"Not going to happen with my Dust Tornado Trap Card! Now I destroy your Continuous Spell right now!" Yami Yugi announces as his trap unleashes a powerful tornado, destroying Kish's breeding A-Counters spell in hopes to slow his moves.

"_Yes! Without that card bothering Yugi with those A-Counters, he has a chance. He made an excellent move!_" Erika says mentally with a smile on her face. However, Kish wasn't angry but laughing at this outcome.

"Fool, I knew you would do that. Now I can play my real move. I'll start by playing the Field Spell Card, Otherworld – The ''A'' Zone!" Kish announces as the whole field starts to change into Space! But unlike Judai's Neo Space, this one had floating A-Counters all around it which scared Fake Ichigo. But also now Skilled Dark Magician gains a new Spell Counter, making it three!

Spell Counters on Skilled Dark Magician: 3

"Just wait because this isn't the worse that's going to happen. I remove your magician's A-Counter and 1 A-Counter on Code A Ancient Ruins to Special Summon the card that will destroy you! I summon forth the ruler of Space and A-Counters, Alien Overlord!" Kish shouts with a terrible, smirking laugh as the two A-Counters form together to become a large, red/purple, multiple armed alien with a frightful face that only a mother... well maybe more would love. Yami Yugi and everyone else looks in shock by the sight of this new monster as Fake Ichigo hide behind Ichigo K.

Alien Overload Lvl 6 ATK: 2200 DEF: 1600

A-Counters on Code A Ancient Ruins: 2

A-Counter on Skilled Dark Magician: 0

"How does it feel to stare at defeat? And this is nothing. I now activate Alien Overlord's effect to add 1 A-Counter on every one of your monsters!" Kish told as his Overlord places 1 A-Counter on each one of Yami Yugi's monsters.

A-Counter on Skilled Dark Magician: 1

A-Counter on Gamma The Magnet Warrior: 1

"I'll follow my move by playing a Quick-Play Spell Card, Mysterious Triangle. Now I will destroy your magician with its A-Counters still in him in order to Special Summon 1 Level 4 Alien Monster from my Deck to the Field. Bye bye." Kish decides as his spell was about to target Skilled Dark Magician. However, Yami Yugi won't allow Kish to destroy his monster that ease.

"I won't let you destroy my magician! I reveal my trap, Shift! Now because Gamma now has a A-Counter too, I can transfer your spell's effect to Gamma instead!" Yami Yugi counters as his trap switches Skilled Dark Magician with Gamma as his Magnet Warrior was destroyed instead.

"Like it matters which one will be destroy, I still summon forth Alien Shocktrooper now!" Kish continues on as his Spell summons a large alien solder with a blade on its hand as it was very scary.

Alien Shocktrooper Lvl 4 ATK: 1900 DEF: 800

"Your magician is still going to be destroyed right now! Go Alien Shocktrooper, attack Mutou's Skilled Dark Magician!" Kish orders as his trooper comes in for a slash attack.

"I won't let you destroy my monster. Trap Card open, **Magical Barrier Force**! I equip this card to my Skilled Dark Magician, but I send it away in order for my magician to survive all attacks this round only. However, I still take Battle Damage." Yami Yugi says as his trap now protects his magician from destruction.

"Like that will do any good. I'm still going to attack and I should mention that thanks to Otherworld – The ''A'' Zone, I can weaken your magician by 300 ATK and DEF during Damage Calculation only. Prepare to slowly fall!" Kish shouts as his Alien Shocktrooper comes in for a slash as Yami Yugi's Skilled Dark Magician was weaken, reducing his ATK to 1600 and his DEF to 1400. The slash damages the weaken magician but survive, sadly not Yami Yugi's Life Points as they drop to 1500LP. His magician power resets back to where it was.

"Now attack my Alien Overlord. Strike that magician with Overlord Slice Claws!" Kish orders as his Overlord comes at Skilled Dark Magician, striking him with multiple slashes. And with the effects of Overlord and Otherworld – The ''A'' Zone, Yami Yugi's magician was weaken even more than last time. (Skilled Dark Magician ATK: 1900 – 1300, DEF: 1700 – 1100)

Yami Yugi took more damage as his Life Points drop to 600LP. And then the electrical current appear, shocking the Dragon Knight as he knee down in pain once again.

"This is so much fun. I set a facedown. My move is over but now you have no hope in defeating me." Kish says with a grin as he lays a facedown. Yami Yugi started to move, still electrifying.

_Duel Screen: Turn 9_ **Yugi**: 600LP H: 1 / Kish: 3400LP H: 0_

"Ha! If that was your best shot then I'm sorry for you." Yami Yugi laughs a little as he stares at Kish. He then added with a grin as he draws: "I'm about to show just how strong I am. My draw now!"

He looks at his card as he has a move that will turn the tables. The tri-color hero declares as his Skilled Dark Magician starts to glow in a purple aura: "I'll start my move with Skilled Dark Magician's effect when he gains all three Spell Counters. Now I tribute my magician to summon forth the Symbol of my Deck, Dark Magician!"

Then his weaker magician leaves with its Spell Counters as Yugi's ace monster, Dark Magician appears in his usual might appearance as he glares at Kish.

Dark Magician Lvl 7 ATK: 2500 DEF: 2100

"I now equal my magician with Magic Formula! I increase Dark Magician's ATK to 700 points greater!" Yami Yugi continues as he equips his Dark Magician with the ancient books of magic as his ATK went up to 3200ATK!

"Time to battle! Attack Dark Magician! Strike down Alien Overlord with Dark Magic Burst!" Yami Yugi orders as his magician unleashes a dark magical blast from his scepter towards Overlord. By the effects of Kish's Field Spell, his magician was weaken to 2900ATK but still strong enough. The magical blast hits Alien Overlord, destroying it and reducing Kish's Life Points to 2700LP. Then Code A Ancient Ruins gained a third A-Counter on it.

A-Counters on Code A Ancient Ruins: 3

"AWESOME!" Both Fake Ichigo and Johan shouts of joy as they rise their hands up, cheering for the hero. Erika, Ichigo K and Ryuji sweat drop at that scene. Kish grit his teeth in rage to see him fall behind this fast again.

"I set a facedown, turn end. I'm almost there to defeat you." Yami Yugi declare with great determination as he points his finger at Kish as a new facedown Spell or Trap appear.

_Duel Screen: Turn 10_ Yugi: 600LP H: 0 / **Kish**: 2700LP H: 0_

"Hehehe. HAHAHA! Like that will do any good! I will destroy you and win this duel so I can finally crush you! Get ready, here comes your defeat." Kish laughs evilly as he draws his top card. Then his eyes widen in evil joy.

"Well, guess I'll be using a card of yours. I play the Spell, Card of Sanctity! Now we draw until we have 6 new cards!" Kish announce as Yami Yugi was surprise he had that spell. Now both duelist drew 6 cards each as Kish was even more happy than before.

"Get ready for pain. I activate the effects of Code A Ancient Ruins by removing two A-Counters. I now revive an Alien of mines and guess which one I'm bringing back? And if you did, its Alien Overlord!" Kish says as he brings back his most dangerous alien to the field again.

A-Counters on Code A Ancient Ruins: 1

Alien Overlord Lvl 6 ATK: 2200 DEF: 1600

"I'm not done as I summon **Alien Summoner**!" Kish says as he summons a small alien with a strange-looking portable computer on his hands.

**Alien Summoner Lvl 4 ATK: 1200 DEF: 500**

"I activate my small alien's powerful effect by removing 1 A-Counter from anywhere, I can Special Summon 1 Alien monster from my Deck to the field! I remove my last one from Code A Ancient Ruins to summon Alien Mother to the field!" Kish explains and grins as he summons forth the mother of the Aliens to the field.

A-Counters on Code A Ancient Ruins: 0

Alien Mother Lvl 6 ATK: 2300 DEF: 1500

"I now activate Alien Overlord's effect to add 1 A-Counter on your Dark Magician." Kish continues his round as his might alien places an A-Counter on Yami Yugi's Ace Monster. Both Erika and Ryuji had a bad feeling something was going to happen.

A-Counters on Dark Magician: 1

"I now activate my Trap, Interdimensional Wrap! Now think of this card as another one, Creature Swap but with A-Counters. I swap my weaker alien with your magician as he owns an A-Counter." Kish says with a much eviler grin as both monsters swap side. Yugi nor Yami couldn't believe what just had happen, the second time their ace magician changes side.

"I play Double Summon to summon once more, but this time I tribute your Dark Magician in order to summon your destruction! I summon Cosmic Horror Gangi'el!" Kish declares as he tributes Yami Yugi's hope, to summon forth the largest and most disgusting alien ever! It terrified Fake Ichigo as he grabs Ichigo K around his back like a monkey. Yami Yugi stood still, his hair covering his eyes as he clung his fist hard.

Cosmic Horror Gangi'el Lvl 7 ATK: 2600 DEF: 2000

"This is very bad. How can Yugi defeat those monsters now. He can still turn this around, but it's going to take a miracle. Come on pal, kick him!" Ichigo K said in horror as he yelled at him. Everyone else was supporting him too very much.

"Err... when Magic Formula is sent from the Field to the Graveyard, I gain 1000LP back." Yami Yugi says without looking at Kish as his Life Point meter rise up to 1600LP. Kish notice that look as he smirk at him.

"What's wrong Yugi? Losing it without your ace monster. How sad can a human get huh?" Kish teased evilly at the Dragon Knight. Yami Yugi refuse to say not even a word nor even speak at all.

"Not in the mood to talk anymore? That's fine, because this is over. Battle! Go Alien Overlord, strike down my own monster on Yugi's field with Overlord Slice Claws!" Kish orders as his alien comes at Yami Yugi's control **Alien Summoner** with great speed.

"You've lost. IT'S OVER!" Kish declares with a louder laugh as Overlord was right there for the attack. Everyone looked in shock as this could be it... or was it?

"Like I said...I won't lose to you! Trap Card open, Zero Gravity! I now pull your monsters with this card's gravity as it changes all of monster's positions too its reverse mode and that's Defense Mode!" Yami Yugi counters in the last minute as it switches all monsters in Defense Mode. Kish couldn't believe that move didn't work as he yells in rage.

"This isn't over! I can still win! I set two facedowns. My turn is over!" Kish roars as he lays two facedowns to end his turn.

_Duel Screen: Turn 11_ **Yugi**: 1600LP H: 6 / Kish: 2700LP H: 0_

"So you think you can win huh?" Yami Yugi questions Kish as the alien rise an eyebrow. The tri-color rise his head as he's glaring at Kish with his Yin-Yang Dragon's demonic eyes. He then said as he places his hand on his deck: "There's no way I will let you beat me. I shall defeat you, no matter what!"

"Heart of the Cards, guide me! My draw!" Yami Yugi declares as he draws with great force as a jolt of lightning appear from the sky. It almost scared Kish a little as he step back.

"_I can win. I have my two facedowns, Alien Brain and Mass Hypnosis. All I need to do is wait for an attack or for an A-Counter. Then I win. I shall win, for good._" Kish said mentally as he looks below to his two facedowns, smirking that his move is perfect.

"I play Spider String! Now I add your Double Summon to my hand and I will use it right now!" Yami Yugi says as a spider's web appear from his Duel Disk as it launch and attach itself on Kish's own Duel Disk. Then it took out his Spell as the tri-color hero grabbed it as his own.

(**Note:** Spider Web (anime version) is now change into Spider String, its translated name.)

"I double my spell use with my own Pot of Greed to draw two more cards!" The tri-color hero says as he draws two more cards right off the bat.

"I'm not done as I summon **Herald of the Gods **to the field in Attack Mode!" Yami Yugi says as he summons an Egyptian warrior wearing a gold mask and a pharaoh's staff, with royal robes as he stand tall in a strange mighty presence. The next thing happen was another lightning bolt crashing down as Kish was a lot more worry about this.

**Herald of the Gods Lvl 4, ATK: 1700 DEF: 1300 **

"Now this duel is over, Kish. I can still Normal Summon again and I will with 1 Tribute! I activate my **Herald of the Gods** special effect, which allows me to Tribute it for the Tribute Summon of a Divine-Beast monster." Yami Yugi said seriously with a smirk as his warrior left the field as dark thunder clouds began on top of him.

"I summon the Lord of Lightning, the god who rules the sky with its might! Come forth, The Sky Dragon of Osiris!" Yami Yugi shouts as lightning crashes on the ground as a might roar appears. Then, from the black clouds, the mighty Egyptian God Osiris appears as it roars once again in a might blast roar.

The Sky Dragon of Osiris Lvl 10 ATK: X000 DEF: X000

"_Oh no! Crap. Dark Leader Dragon warn us about Yugi's God Cards. If those gods are summon forth to the field, they are immune to almost anything. Meaning my facedowns are useless and my A-Counters too. I can still weaken it, but my Field Spell is the only card I have to do so. There's nothing left I have to weaken that card._" Kish says mentally as he begins to panic a little.

"When Osiris is on the field, he gains 1000 ATK for each card in my hand. I got 5 which makes Osiris power into 5000ATK! But I'm not stopping there as I play this other Spell for Divine-Beast, **Divine Fury**! Now Osiris can attack all monsters." Yami Yugi said as his Sky Dragon was 5000ATK, but drop to 4000ATK as he plays a spell that shows Ra attacking all Fiend Monsters on the field.

"Ha! It's too bad my Aliens are in Defense Mode, that means I still survive this attack with ease. I can still win!" Kish yells a little as he still was panicking with sweat on his face.

"Not really. This is over with this next Spell, **Divine Wave Impact**! Now with this card fuse with Osiris, it can do piercing damage right through your Defense Position monsters!" Yami Yugi explains as he plays a new Divine card that shows Osiris unleashes a Thunder Force Blast right through the strongest and non-destroyed monsters like Spirit Reaper, Millennium Shield and many others. Now Kish was even more worry then before. Even though Osiris power was drop to 3000ATK, it was still to strong to be defeated.

"A note Kish: Your Field Spell is powerful, but its power to weaken my monsters only work during the Damage Calculation only on that attacking monster, which means Osiris won't lose much ATK and can attack again without losing more power.. Leaving my god with 2700 ATK and DEF per attack to take down your Aliens for good." Yami Yugi declares to the Alien as he looks in shock that he figure out his winning defense with ease. It was true, Osiris would still have enough power to win this duel and with no A-Counters on it or even be able to place one, Kish is done for.

"Attack Osiris! Show Kish your might with Multi-Thunder Force Blast!" Yami Yugi commands his mighty God as the Sky Dragon unleashes multiple lightning blasts all over Kish's Aliens in huge burst. Each one of his aliens were fried and destroyed as Kish was pushed back by the Egyptian God's power. And with the piercing damage, Kish's Life Points was reduce to zero.

**Duel Screen: Winner... Yugi Mutou: 1600LP vs. Kish: 0LP**

"I win Kish, now you leave Momomiya-san alone!" Yami Yugi shouts as Kish and his Duel Disk shut down and Osiris left the field in a storm. The Alien Warrior was on his knees, hitting the ground with his right fist. This was another, big humiliating defeat by the hands of the Dragon Knight once again. He had to admit he enjoy it, but he will not give up Ichigo to him or anyone.

"Me? NEVER! You will need to kill me to prevent me from not having her. You won this round and for that... I will leave with no regrets." Kish declares as he stands up, floating up as he ascends higher. The Dragon Knight could only cling his fist that he didn't keep his end of the deal... yet again, he had a feeling Kish would never keep his promise nor Yugi in that matter.

"I might as well say this, but I will." Kish spoke which caught our heroes' attention. He grins as he says happily: "Your captive friends are on the far side of the pier, near a white boat. That's where a Egyptian human man and a spiky white haired man are. I do wish you luck, you're going to need it."

"Thank you, for once." Yami Yugi said with a small smile. He never though he would also say those words... but that was different. Kish looked at him coldly as he turn his head the other way. He was told not to tell him where his friends are... but then again, he wanted to give his hated rival some kind of reward. And it would also catch his Ichigo's attention on who the better man was. However, too bad he had no idea the Ichigo he was grinning at was not her but Naruto's transformed Shadow Clone who didn't care about the alien.

"Wait? Doesn't Yugi get a Locator Card after he defeated you?" Johan asks in surprise as he stares at Kish. The dark green haired alien blinked in surprise that he knew he forgot something.

"Oh that... I forgot to ask for one. Oh well... LOSER! HAHAHA! Bye Mutou, until next time!" Kish laughs at them as he sweat drops while disappearing into his invisible portal. Everyone just stare at where he was, sweat dropping as well for how weird that guy is.

"That guy will not change, at all." Yam Yugi says with a questionable look on his face. Both Erika and Fake Ichigo nod with him that it's so very true.

"Yeah? By the way, why did you just call Momomiya-san by... Momomiya-san? Are you sick too Yugi?" Ichigo ask with a curious, confusing stare on him. Yami Yugi shake nervously that he too made a mistake as well as he looked at the confuse orange hair Ichigo.

"Well... umm... NEVER MIND! We know where we have to go. LET'S GO!" Yami Yugi yells nervously as he runs off ahead. Everyone just stare at him, as he went fast like the Roadrunner. Ichigo K just blinked as he shook his head.

"Okay... let's go too. Wait for us!" He declares he runs off, catching up to Yugi. Ryuji nods as he and Johan were right behind him. Only Erika and Fake Ichigo were the only two, still standing around.

"We better go too! Let's kick it Erika-chan!" Fake Ichigo said with a grin as 'she' catches up to everyone else. Erika just sweat drops once more as she runs off too.

"_Oh sure, that's the only honorific '-chan' he can use with me without making any problems with the rest. Sigh... Ichigo, you better come back soon. Really. I don't know how long I can hold everyone off._" The Scorpion Mew Mew said in thought as they were off.

With so, Yami Yugi has manage to defeat Kish, but didn't got his sixth Locator Card! That means 2 are still left for him to gain while Jonouchi only needs 1. Who knew the sidekick would get ahead then the hero? And will our heroes get their next ones in the next duel if they can survive their next foes. And meanwhile...

In a white boat on Domino Pier, both Marik and Yami Bakura were together, with the unconscious and tied up Anzu and Honda. Both were waiting for Dark Leader Dragon's arrival as the Dark Lord himself finally appears in his usual Dark Portal way.

"About bloody time! And here I thought you forgot about us." Yami Bakura said angrily as he glared at the Dark Lord. Marik was looking outside through the small window, thinking to himself as he was having headaches.

"I don't have any excuses why I didn't arrive earlier, I just plain didn't want to. Now... oh yes, congrats you two for not doing nothing! What did I told you fools to do! Stay here and wait for me! No, brainwash those fools and where's the other one!" Dark Leader Dragon yells in pure rage as he points his finger to both of them. He knew he couldn't count on those two idiots to not do a proper job.

"Not our faults. We wanted to be sure and Jonouchi's sister is where those Aliens left her, tied up in our trap." Marik answers him with his own angry expression for how annoying this has gotten. Dark Leader Dragon wasn't happy to hear that, but it would be better if they had a trump card against the Dragon Knight.

"Good, at least those three are useful. Very useful to do exactly as I've planned. Now, I will repeat myself to what we will do. Alright, listen carefully because I won't repeat myself twice." The Dark Lord said with a small frown as he moves his finger to him. Both Yami Bakura and Marik gulp their throats to what he's going to say. Without a choice of getting kill or eaten, both came to him as he growled at the two cowards.

"Now, I want you two to brainwash those two of Mutou's friends and use them in a Tag Duel while you are controlling them. Next, defeat your targets and let them die in our trap as we get what we all want, Yugi's head and his powers! Nothing more, nothing less. Got that?" Dark Leader Dragon explained the plan as the two nodded in union to it. Both villains had to smirk that this plan will be perfect, better than their own brainwashing plans.

"Good. So now we begin the final plan to get rid of that brat before the finales. Let's begin." Dark Leader Dragon declares proudly as he grins evilly.

"_This is finally checkmate, Yugi. I will kill you before you gain the full powers of the Dragon Knight, that I promise. And when I win and kill you... no one will be able to stop me. No one._" The Dark Lord said to himself. He then began laughing at the demise of the Dragon Knight as there is nothing he can do to stop him, nothing.

It seems now the last part of Dark Leader Dragon's plan has begun! Can our Dragon Knight be ready to face his brainwashed friends and save them... or will another trap be reveal to make things much more harder! And what did the Dark Lord meant by ''the full powers of the Dragon Knight''? Find out next time fans! Really!

**To be continued… **

**(ENDING 2: The Afternoon of that Day (Ano Hi no Gogo in it's Japanese name) by Masami Okui from Yu-Gi-Oh! DM)**

**Here are the new cards that were use in this duel:**

**New Cards: _=Real Card *=Fake Card that I made up or a friend of mines in Fan Fiction**

**Yugi's/Yami Yugi's new cards:**

**Note:** The Spider Web (Anime) card is now change to Spider String in its translation name. I hope you enjoy it.

***Herald of the Gods- Lvl 4, ATK: 1700, DEF: 1300, ATT: LIGHT, Type: Warrior/Effect**

**(This card is brought to you by LightLord92, the master of Fanmade Yu-Gi-Oh! Cards! And this one was used by the one and only Akio Ichigo Muto, the alternivate son of both Yugi and Ichigo M from DKR! Enjoy it and it's very manly.) **

Effect: This card can be used as the three Tributed required for the Normal Summon of ''Obelisk the Giant God Soldier" (Obelisk the Tormentor), ''The Sky Dragon of Osiris" (Slifer the Sky Dragon), or ''Winged God Dragon of Ra" (The Winged Dragon of Ra). This effect can only be used once per Duel.

***Divine Fury- Type: Normal Spell Card**

Effect: This Card's effect can only work on a Divine Attribute or a Divine-Beast Type Monsters. The target card can attack all of your opponent's monsters as long as the target monster is still on the field. This card's activation and effect cannot be negated or cancel out by all cards, including the target itself.

***Divine Wave Impact- Type: Normal Spell Card**

Effect: This Card's effect can only work on a Divine Attribute or a Divine-Beast Type Monsters. When the target monster attacks an opponent's monster with a Defense Position monster whose DEF is lower than the target monster's ATK, inflict the difference as Battle Damage to your opponent. This card's activation and effect cannot be negated or cancel out by all cards, including the target itself.

* * *

**Kish's new cards:**

***Alien Eggs of Greed- Type: Normal Trap Card**

Effect: Activate during the End Phase. By the number of ''Alien'' Monsters destroy this turn, you can draw 1 card for each destroyed monster.

***Spacial Virus Bomb- Type: Quick-Play Spell Card**

Effect: Activate this card when you have two or more monsters with 'Alien' in their name. Destroy 1 of your opponent's monsters which doesn't have a A-Counter on it.

***Alien Summoner- Lvl 4, ATK: 1200, DEF: 500, ATT: EARTH, Type: Reptile/Effect**

Effect: This card can only be Normal Summon or Special Summon when there is 1 or more ''Alien'' monsters on either side of the field. Once per turn, remove 1 A-Counter from anywhere on the field and Special Summon 1 ''Alien'' monster from your Hand or Graveyard to your field.

Thank you for another great episode. I thank those who are helping me get this story notice and enjoy it. For those who love it, please review my story and give me your opinions or thoughts to it. The next episode... everyone arrives near the boat lines as they finally find Anzu and Honda... except they weren't themselves as they're brainwash by Marik and Yami Bakura. Plus Shizuka is being used as wager as both Yugi and Jonouchi must save their friends in their last duel to win their Locator Cards and enter the finales. Will they be able to save them and stop the villains or sink to the cold sea? Here's Yami Yugi, Jonouchi, Erika, Judai, Anzu/Marik, Ichigo K, Honda/Yami Bakura, Fake Ichigo, Danny, Kaiba, Manjoume and Dark Leader Dragon for Today's Preview:

Yami Yugi: After all that problems we went through, we're this close for saving our friends, once again I may add.

Jonouchi: I agree with you Yug, let's save them so I can go home.

Erika: You really are not that worry about this, right?

Jonouchi: Me? Never. I'm solid as a rock!

Judai: Yeah! I am too! And with that type of luck, what can go wrong?

Yami Yugi: Damn it Judai! Why did you had to say that?

Jonouchi: What? What can go wrong like Judai just said.

Erika: A lot! Now you doom us all!

Judai: Chill out, what can go wrong?

Just then Anzu appear before them.

Judai: See? Nothing wrong. She's... not herself right?

Jonouchi: Nope. She's brainwashed.

Yami Yugi: Marik! Stop this madness before it's too late.

Anzu/Marik: Well, who knew you would guess who's under control.

Ichigo K: Great. More bad things.

Judai: And things will get worser with an evil Honda here. But I guess there will not be one and now he will help us.

Honda/Yami Bakura: You call?

Ichigo K: Now we're all reunited but dead too.

Fake Ichigo: Don't tell us that! We can so save them. There's more of us than them!

Anzu/Marik: I wouldn't do that if I were you if you wish to let Jonouchi's sister's life being under a string of death.

Next they saw Shizuka, tied up with a large shipping box over her hand.

Danny: Deja vu right?

Jonouchi: Yes and YES! You guys will pay for that!

Kaiba: And there the laughing monkey head goes off to make things worse.

Yami Yugi: Kaiba! I see you kept your promise.

Kaiba: Had to if I wanted to see how this will turn out.

Manjoume: Got to agree with him in that.

Jonouchi: I DON'T!

Erika: Now what do we do?

Judai: What any person would do... duel on!

Honda/Yami Bakura: Sadly that's the case. Me and Marik with duel against both Yugi and his little 'dog-kick' in a Tag Duel.

Yami Yugi: Fine with us!

Jonouchi: Yeah you jerks, me and Yug will kick your butts so hard you will regret using our friends as your pawns, again!

Anzu/Marik: Then prepare to lose everything fools! You will not win, this is the end.

Ichigo K: Can't believe I'm saying this, but take these jokers down!

Erika: And don't hold back if you have too.

Danny: Maybe a little.

Yami Yugi: We'll do! This is where I will save Marik and make Dark Leader Dragon pay for what he has done! Next Time in Yugioh! Dragon Knight Reborn: The Duel of Friends or Foes, Yugi and Jonouchi vs Anzu/Marik vs Honda/Yami Bakura: Part 1! The Difficult Death Combo!

Dark Leader Dragon: If you think you will win, then prove it boy! You will lose to me and die by the hands of your own friends you were protecting brat!

Yami Yugi: Never! We will not give up without a fight!

Erika: If Ichigo was here, she would say: 'And with the powers of Bonds and Love, we will defeat you!' Something like that. Anyway, please remember to read, enjoy and review!

Fake Ichigo: I wouldn't say that. I would say: 'We're going to kick and rip your ass into pieces!'

Ichigo K: I have a feeling that Momomiya isn't sick.

Judai: Doesn't matter right? Right? Whatever. Anyway, enjoy Yugi-san's awesome Two Part duel to end the duels for Volume 1! For now, until next time fans!

Kaiba: I hate this so much. If Mutou loses, I will sue DragonKnight15 and try to ruin him!

DragonKnight15: Oh oh. I... Better go. Bye and see you next time. WHERE'S THE EXIT!

Kaiba: Come back here coward!

Danny: I need a new agent.

Ichigo K: Me too. Until then fans.

**DragonKnight15: Before we wrap this up, I have a question for you all! You can either respond it in your Review or PM me. I have a strong feeling to ask you guys on what you think of DKR's Yugi? I want your honest opinion and I will tell you something that will make you thing that who the Dragon Knight is either right or wrong! Just ask! Until next time!**


	45. 44: Yu  Jo vs Yami Bakura  Marik P1

Yu-Gi-Oh! : Dragon Knight Reborn!

_**Created by: DragonKnight15**_

**Disclaimer: This story is a copyright from me. I also may have used other plots from other authors. Almost all characters, objects, names, places, powers, moves, events, plots and weapons are not original worked. They were already made from other manga, anime and cartoon stories. They are also already copyrights that I do not own. This story is an anime story. P.S. This story is also a crossover of other anime/cartoon stories like Naruto Shippuden, Bleach, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Sonic X plus other Sonic video game plots and characters, Danny Phantom, FullMetal Alchemist, Sailor Moon, Pokémon and others more. Others like Doctor Who at the moment, later on. Later on this volume, I am using Erika Aoyama and Mew Erika from Redwallfan2000 from Fan as one of the other characters in this anime story. Ichigo Momomiya has also the name of "Tokadul" and she is 17 years old than 13 like in the anime. As Mew Ichigo, all of her Mew Mew attacks not only harm, effect or destroy a Chimera Anima, but anything or anyone. Even a hollow, a Dark Lord and a Chaos Lord. This is not also a copy of either any "Dragon knight" or "Dragon Knights" stories, but it's weird that I never heard of them until now. It is my idea, even if the names of it are weird. Some characters will have, sometimes, a short written name. Like for example, Dark Leader Dragon= Dark LD, Ichigo Momomiya= Ichigo M. and so on. Most names are in their Japanese or English versions. If you don't get it, look at in the Internet. Note: Most Duel Monster card names will be in their English names. Also, most cards effects are change into their anime version. Also note that most techniques/jutsus from Naruto will be in it's English form and others in it's Japanese forms.**

Hello Readers, this is episode 44 of the main arc of this volume, The Endless Fights: A new tournament, the ghost ruling, the snake of the shadows and the battles against all Darkness! Hope you love it! Have fun! And remember to review! **P.S. I do not own them all or any of them except this crossover story, so I wrote the band's or artist's name that wrote that song which I do not own again.**

**Yo! There's still 3 Episodes/Chapters left, so cross my fingers. To note, this chapter counts as 3, and the next one 2. But when it reaches 1, don't even dare to say that's the last chapter because I've made a mistake so its that one and then the Last Episode! Enjoy the last two part Tag Duel of this Volume!**

**Now... I'm close to end this story and to start Volume 2 right away... however, I still have to do something else and that's the second sequel to the Legendary Hero's Rebirth. I will do that story first before doing Volume 2 of DKR, so I guess you guys have to wait a little longer. **

**Also, I know every one of you are sick and tired of the same Opening and Ending... so I have good news for you. And no, I'm not changing it now but in the next Volume, expect changes. For now... I will announce that after the sequel of A Legendary Hero's Rebirth, I will redo chapters 1-6... (mostly 1-4) for so many reasons. And because those don't have a Opening or an Ending... I'm making an exception and add them! Promise. **

**Also... from what I've been watching in Anime, I want you guys some ideas of other stories you want to see here in DKR. I can't promise you they will be introduce in there from a few reasons which I will tell that person or they have been added so I'll tell you. For now, give me a PM to tell me what you want see or add it with your review. Either way!**

* * *

**And finally... I have a new poll up, well has been up for quite some time. This one, has to do with you guys and the name of each character in DKR. I want you guys to choice if you want some characters to be in their Dubbed Name or Subbed Name. But I want to clear this up, I will say no on Ichigo Momomiya's Dubbed Name, I don't want it here because there might be another Zoey, and come on, then Ichigo Kurosaki won't have a name buddy. The same goes with the Sailor Moon cast. Redwallfan2000 and even Phoenixofdarkness62 will agree on me that it must stay in Subbed like Tokyo Mew Mew. No buts! I can even go with Judai as Jaden, it's just Judai is used a few times for the main hero of different series. Example, ZZ Gundam. **

**Anyway, up to you guys. It's on my account and please vote! Also... I won't be changing anyone's name for Volume 1 but I will on Volume 2 and beyond. You have that much time left to make your choice... because I won't wait forever. That's all.**

* * *

**DragonKnight15: Now without any distractions...**

**Lelouch: Wait fool! I mean... friend. **

**DragonKnight15: No! Damn it! Lelouch Lamperouge or is it vi Britannia, I knew this day would come. What do you want?**

**Lelouch: Now now 15, I was here to check up on the mind control episode. It's like Geas, except mines is way better. Now why I'm here... I only want to know this... WHERE THE HELL AM I IN THIS STORY!**

**DragonKnight15: How many times must I tell you! This story is about Yugi! Not about another purple eye, school boy with powers. You will get your chance soon, but not now or in this fanfic... don't know really.**

**Lelouch: Don't trick me with lies. I am a demon, I am a destroy, I am a creator, I am Zero!**

**DragonKnight15: Sigh... Never mind, I'll call you, promise.**

**Lelouch: You better... or I will obey you to put me here as the star... or I should just expose the secrets of this story. For example, Light...**

**DragonKnight15: WAIT! Don't tell them that one. Alright, I will call you. Now please go.**

**Lelouch: I shall... but never forget, I shall return! Because I am the night... and the shadows. Farewell!**

**Lelouch left in a smokescreen.**

**DragonKnight15: Thank goodness, he's gone. Now... Back to the show for real! Man, I need a bodyguard.**

* * *

**Here's the intro: The Earth... is a great place where humanity and all other creatures live and learn to evolve little by little, but this great world has Darkness in it too. Evil beings who wish to conquer this world and everyone. **

**Only one being stood against them to show everyone the power of light and hope, but this great mythical dragon wasn't able to stop them. He gave his powers and hope to a human that was known by his name, the Dragon Knight! **

**Before this hero also met his end, he gave the legendary Dragon Sword and his hopes and dreams to the next knight, his youngest son who is destined to become a legend by the sides of his comrades and his love. This hero... is the Hero of Light, the Last Dragon Knight of Light!**

* * *

**(OPENING 2: S H U F F L E by Masami Okui from Yu-Gi-Oh! DM) **

**Volume 1: Episode 44: The Duel of Friends or Foes, Yugi and Jonouchi vs Anzu/Marik vs Honda/Yami Bakura: Part 1! The Difficult Death Combo!**

**In the previous episode of DKR:**

_Battle City 2 Second Round continued on as our heroes were running on the clock to make it to Domino Pier to save Anzu, Honda and Shizuka from the three hooded kidnappers, who are the Aliens by the way. After Judai and Edo dealt with Pie and Tart, Yugi and his group were still looking as our favorite human/Substitute Shinigami was doubting that the Fake Ichigo Momomiya was herself. _

_Things got even more hairy when one of kidnappers and favorite spying alien on his Kitty-Cat, Kish, appeared as he had his Ichigo, but sadly he had no idea that wasn't the real Ichigo but one of Naruto Uzumaki's Shadow Clones. And did he learned that the hard way._

_Now threatened and ignore again, Kish challenged Yugi to a duel for the maiden's heart. Yugi accepted the challenge, knowing it would praise the real Ichigo very much as he switched with Yami to be Yami Yugi. The duel was not easy for the Dragon Knight with Kish's Alien Deck and his A-Counters... but even so, our hero managed to make a miracle and own him using a new powerful Osiris Combo! _

_Even though he won, Kish had no Locator Card to give away which meant no sixth card for Yugi. And Ichigo K is still to confuse to what has happened! But that wasn't the worse news. Now the Dark Lord finally set up his plan to destroy our Dragon Knight, using his friends against him. Real original. What will happen now? Find out now!_

**And now the conclusion... where we left on in the last episode:**

After his crazy duel with Kish, Yami Yugi and friends arrive at the port-side of the pier. All they could see were large boats, more carts, the whole sea and... a throwing up Jonouchi. The blond headed idiot and his group arrived before Yami Yugi's group did as Jonouchi was feeling seasick for some reason.

"Guess you guys came first huh? So... why is Jonouchi throwing up?" Ichigo K ask the group with a small stunned expression on his face. Jonouchi just glared at him for that remark as he wipes his mouth from the vomit.

"He kinda drink some sea water because he was thirsty, but you can guess why he's thrown up." Danny responds as Jonouchi was about to say something, but then his face turn green as he throw up once more.

"Eww. Didn't need that detail... even though I saw it too a mile away." Erika says disturbing and then whisper as Jonouchi finally stops.

"Alright... so what you guys found? And if its one of those kidnappers... then let's try to avoid the last one." Jonouchi says strong, but with a small tone of being nervous as he was.

"Actually, we already did and he was an alien with pointy elf ears. Yugi-san duel him and kick butt!" Johan said with a grin as Judai freak out with a funny stun anime expression. He then dropped his whole body to the ground as he started to become depressed.

"Not now Judai, we need to hurry and save our friends." Yami Yugi ordered him as the Osiris Hero stood up again like a rocket. He said with a smiling expression: "Right Yugi-san! There are more things to worry about than... you know. Sob. Anyway, let's go find them."

"Of course we're going! My Shizuka-chan is waiting for... I mean our friends are waiting for us." Ryuji quickly changes his words as Jonouchi glares at him. Everyone agreed as they began their search... all except Fake Ichigo who sat on the floor and watched everyone looking for Yugi and Jonouchi's friends.

"Really? You're lacking up now? We need all the help to search for our friends Naruto-kun." Erika said seriously as she folded up her arms and tapped her foot on the ground before 'her'.

"But I need a break. I've been a girl for a week and not a good one. And relax, we'll find them but I need some time to rest up if that Dark Lord guy appears." Fake Ichigo responded to her with a yawn. Erika rise an eyebrow to believe Naruto, well his Shadow Clone was telling the truth. If this is a set up from that Dark Leader Dragon, then it would be best to rest up and prepare for the worse.

"Alright, we will... however, we are still searching so let's go." Erika agrees but orders 'her' again as Fake Ichigo give up, stand up and went back to the search. Our heroes were unable to find anything as Jonouchi was now yawning.

"What's wrong third-rate duelist, feeling sleeping?" A familiar male voice spoke that caught the blond-headed duelist attention and knew who it was... Seto Kaiba. Everyone turn to see Kaiba there, with his brother Mokuba and the other GX crew too.

"Kaiba, I guess you did keep your promise after all." Yami Yugi said surprisingly with a smile. Kaiba roll his eyes over like this means they're friends.

"I have but for other reasons. So, have you idiots found your other idiots now or what?" Kaiba demanded as Ichigo K and Fake Ichigo got very irritated by that man, more Jonouchi than those two.

"Not yet actually, but I got a good feeling about this." Judai responds with a grin as Johan agrees. Asuka, Manjoume and the rest of the GX crew lower their heads to see their two idiots believing in that.

"Wait? How are you even sure about that. We still haven't found anything." Danny asks with a questionable expression. Judai then hums as he think.

"Because I do. I mean, it's not that we won't find them because we will! What can go wrong?" Judai answers with a smile. Yami Yugi and Erika widen their eyes in shock to hear the last words Judai said.

"What! Why did you had to say that?" Yami Yugi said loudly as he started to panic. Judai and Fake Ichigo rise an eyebrow as he stare at him.

"What you mean? Nothing is going to happen. What can go wrong?" Fake Ichigo said with a confusion look.

"They have doom us all... mostly you fools though." Kaiba spoke as he glared at the group of idiots. Ichigo K and Danny were now getting a little unease about those words as they mean something bad shall happen.

"Yup, we're all doom for sure." Erika adds as she slaps her forehead. Jonouchi was now even more confused than he could have been.

"Really guys, nothing will not happen to us. What can go wrong?" Jonouchi says as everyone step one foot back as they were all now worry. Yami Yugi sweat drops as Ichigo K shouts at him: "Idiot! Now you really have doom us... I think? I don't know!"

"No, you're right. We are so doom." Danny adds as he looks around like something very bad will happen.

"Like I was saying... saying those last words are dangerous because you not only jinx us but also doom us too which we are now." Yami Yugi explains the three idiots with a serious, funny looking expression.

"Really? Didn't know about that?" The three idiots said in union with confusing expressions on their faces. Everyone, except Kaiba lower their heads in shock as their sweat drops increase.

"Now I'm sure Momomiya-san isn't herself. She makes Inoue-san look more normal than anyone here or there." Ichigo K sadly says as he looks at 'her' and compare her with Orihime, the result were off and odd for even him to understand that it gave him shivers.

"Doesn't matter now. We need to hurry and find our friends." Yami Yugi suggested seriously as everyone agreed. They all looked around better as someone was watching them, not only that, but walking to them. Judai turn to see that person as he smiles.

"Hey guys! I told you there's nothing to worry about." The Osiris Hero shout as he points his finger to Anzu. She was walking calmly, without a care, as her eyes were covered. Jonouchi smiles to see one of his friends okay as well as almost everyone... except Yami Yugi, Erika, Ichigo K, Danny, Kaiba, Edo and Manjoume.

"This doesn't look good. How the hell did she escape from those weirdos?" Ichigo K questions as he's looking at Anzu with a serious, worry expression. Yami Yugi also had a bad feeling as he sense possession around here.

"Hey Anzu, we were very worry about you. How the heck did you escape?" Jonouchi ask with a curious, grinning expression towards his good friend. Anzu didn't respond, she just stop her feet as her body started to move like a small wave. Everyone didn't like where this was going. Then she raised her head as she grinned evilly with a glowing Eye of Wdjat on her forehead. Yami Yugi, Kaiba and Jonouchi immediately knew what's really going on.

"Damn! Marik is playing his mind control powers again. I hate mind control!" Jonouchi shouts in anger as he starts stomping his foot hard. Ichigo K and Erika also felt the dark presence in Anzu as well as Judai and Fake Ichigo.

"Well, well, well Pharaoh, I knew you would come sooner or later." Anzu/Marik said with his voice mix with Anzu's own, distorting it like always. Jonouchi tremble in rage as he wave his fist at 'her'. Yami Yugi didn't said anything yet as he was only clinging his fist in anger as well.

"Marik! You have cross the line again to use our friends like that! I'm going to make that talking demon lizard regret ever placing that evil of yours back inside you!" He shouts in anger as he begins to growl by the effects of his Yin-Yang Dragon powers, his dragon demon eyes glaring at him. Jonouchi stop his 'macho' angry moment to look at his best friend in surprise. He has never seen Yugi or even Yami this angry before to actually be like this. It's was like he's in a whole new level of power in a way. He wasn't the only one as Kaiba too noticed that the most.

"Now now Pharaoh, there's no need to be harsh with our friend." A new voice spoke as everyone turn the other way. They saw Honda, also grinning evilly with another glowing Eye of Wdjat on his forehead too. Both Yami Yugi and Jonouchi couldn't believe this neither as Kaiba saw that one coming.

"That's funny, we were never friends Zorc!" The Pharaoh said even more furies in his tone as he glared at the control Honda.

"_Why is it that evil spirit jerk that looks like Bakura always controls Honda._" Jonouchi said mentally as he looked at the brainwashed, controlled Honda with a small sweat drop on his head.

"What do you guys want with our friends' bodies? That was odd to say." Danny asks seriously which later sort of freak him a bit to say it. Everyone else were a little oddly shock too.

"What we want is to challenge both the Pharaoh and Jonouchi into a Tag Duel. What do you say fools?" Anzu/Marik declared with a evil grin. Both Yami Yugi and Jonouchi turn to see each other in surprise as they face their control, brainwashed friends with curious faces on.

"Why? Why is it always a duel? Really, what the hell is wrong with this!" Ichigo demanded as he was sicked and tired of this crap about dueling to the death.

"If you can't decide, then let's ask Jonouchi's little sister then?" Honda/Yami Bakura said with a small smirk as he pointed his thumb at his behind. Everyone look up and Jonouchi was the first to see in horror of staring at his sister Shizuka, tied up in chains and sitting on a chair as a large cargo container over her head. Kaiba was most annoyed as this was a repeat of what happened to Anzu, with the same scenario as before.

"Nii-chan, sorry." Innocent Shizuka muffle softy as she look very weak. Jonouchi was fill in rage as his face was turn all red in anger.

"So what do you gentlemen say? If you two manage to win, Yugi will get his two Locator Cards and Jonouchi gains his last one. Make your choice or that foolish idiot's sister dies? Make it fast because we won't wait." Honda/Yami Bakura warn them as above the container, there stood a Rare Hunter with a control switch to release the crane that is holding the cargo. Jonouchi had a horrible image of him releasing it and Shizuka being smash to death by it. Yami Yugi cling his fist in rage as Yugi was even more angry than Yami could be.

"_Damn. I guess we don't have a choice after all. We'll have to play their game for now._" Yugi suggested as he spoke telepathically to Yami. The ancient pharaoh had to agree, they have no choice but to fight.

"Very well, we accept your challenge and we'll win." Yami Yugi finally decides with a determine tone. Jonouchi was surprised his best friend would accept this duel even at a dangerous cost, but they have no choice. The blond-headed duelist nods to the challenge as he step forward beside his Tag Team partner.

"Excellent, then follow us to where we will duel." Anzu/Marik spoke as both brainwashed friends walk to a nearby port... with a large anchor it. Jonouchi said with a shocking tone as he pictures this place again. "You got to be kidding me! This same port again! Not to mention the same sink and die situation again too!"

No one even bother to say something as they reach there. Both Anzu/Marik and Honda/Yami Bakura stood on the left side while Yami Yugi and Jonouchi stood on the right, each side having two chained ankles and Duel Timer Boxes.

"Here's the rules if you forgot. This is a Tag Duel which means 2-on-2 with 8000LP for each other. When the losers' timers drop to zero, the anchor drops and takes the losers to their deaths under the sea. The winners will have 30 seconds before they too are drop to the sea. Our keys are inside the boxes as well as 2 Locator Cards on Yugi's side and 1 on the idiot Jonouchi's side." Honda/Yami Bakura explains the rules as each duelist wears their chained ankles.

"And not to mention that the Pharaoh must remove his Egyptian God Cards as well. We don't want him to pull a fast one on us either." Anzu/Marik adds with a smirk. Yami Yugi just glares at them as he removes his God Cards off his deck and places them in his Duel Belt.

"_Already saw that one coming, but that just means I won't put both Anzu or Honda on any more danger. Besides, I won't need the God Cards to beat this jerks anyway as I will test out my new card. This one will help us a lot, let's hope we can use it._" Yami Yugi said mentally as he added 1 card from his belt into his Deck and thentossed the belt aside. Next he removed his jacket, turn it around, and wear it behind him as a cape once more. Ichigo was a little surprise to see that, like thinking for a second that Yugi was some kind of Super Hero. Both Danny and Judai thought he looked awesome as well as Fake Ichigo.

"And when we win this duel, you bastards have to remove your evil minds out of our friends and free them as well as my sister!" Jonouchi determinately request as he points his finger at them. Both villains simply laugh at his humor.

"Very well, but 'if' you win and that's very unlikely." Honda/Yami Bakura responds with a smirk. Both Yami Yugi and Jonouchi got themselves ready for this duel as everyone watch.

"Man, I hope those guys can win this. With both Anzu and Honda brainwash, it won't be easy." Danny says with a worried expression. He knows how strong both his friends are, but with this odds, it might be too much.

"Relax Danny, Yugi-san and Jonouchi-san are the greatest Tag Team duelists in history. Those two have never lost a duel when they fight together and they won't start now!" Judai responds energetically as he smiles at those two. This gave the Ghost Boy hope that they will do fine.

In the white boat, both Marik and Yami Bakura prepare to plan out their moves as Dark Leader Dragon awaits for the Dragon Knight's destruction. The demon dragon was watching everything outside through his dark energy orb as he stares at mostly the Dragon Knight. He said mentally with a evil grin on his face as the duelists activated their Duel Disk.: "_Soon this will be the last duel Yugi will ever be in and then no one will stop me after he's dead. Then my niece will join me and I can finally commence my plans on this little planet; me become the ruler of Earth._"

"Duel System On! Duel Terminal Set! DUEL!" All four duelists shouted as they draw their 5 cards as the Duel Time Box turn on at 8000LP. Their Duel Disk sent a signal to the Duel Terminal that connect to the Internet for all to see in the Live show of Duel TV!

**Duel Screen: Yugi & Jonouchi: 8000LP vs. Anzu & Honda: 8000LP**

"I'll start this duel off. You ready Jonouchi?" Yami Yugi says as he turns to his partner with a smirk. Jonouchi smiles back as he responds. "You know me, I'm ready for anything. Let's show this jerks the power of Yu-Jo!"

"Always! My draw!" Yami Yugi agrees as he starts off with a draw. He looked carefully on his head as he gain a certain card that will help him and Jonouchi very nicely.

_Duel Screen: Turn 1_ **Yugi** H: 6 & Jonouchi H: 5 : 8000LP / Anzu/Marik H: 5 & Honda/Yami Bakura H: 5 : 8000LP_

"I'll start this duel with Skilled White Magician in Defense Mode!" Yami Yugi announce as he summons forth his white robe magician. Kaiba knew right away that Yugi is going to summon Buster Blader by Tributing his weak magician with three Spell Counters.

Skilled White Magician Lvl 4 ATK: 1700 DEF: 1900

Everyone else were getting a feeling Yugi is going all out with that move as the Dark Lord obverse Yugi's move. He said to himself as he glared at the young teen: "_That Mutou, he has something up his sleeves than that monster. But the mystery is what?_"

"I set a facedown, turn end." Yami Yugi said as he set 1 card in a horizontal position behind his monster. Jonouchi was confidant that his good buddy has a perfect defense right away, giving him less stressed to deal with, but he's still ready to kick butt. He then said to himself as he looked down on his facedown. "_Let's hope me and Jonouchi can pull this card off soon._"

_Duel Screen: Turn 2_ Yugi H: 4 & Jonouchi H: 5 : 8000LP / **Anzu/Marik** H: 5 & Honda/Yami Bakura H: 5 : 8000LP_

"Now let's start the soon-to-be end of the Pharaoh and the blond-headed idiot. My turn, draw!" Anzu/Marik says as Anzu's body draws. Fake Ichigo glare curiously at 'him' if he was referring to him or Jonouchi.

"I start by playing Graceful Charity! Now I draw three cards and next discard two." The possessed Anzu said as the controlled girl drew three cards and then discarded two. Next Skilled White Magician gain 1 Spell Counter.

Counters on Skilled White Magician: 1

"I next set a monster in facedown Defense Mode. I end my turn." Anzu/Marik said smiling as a facedown monster appeared on the villains field. Yami Yugi didn't like where this is going with Marik's turn, too simple if it seem.

_Duel Screen: Turn 3_ Yugi H: 4 & **Jonouchi** H: 5 : 8000LP / Anzu/Marik H: 5 & Honda/Yami Bakura H: 5 : 8000LP_

"That's it! Man is that Dark Lord guy who's controlling Marik made him become a weak little wimp! Because if so, this will be much easier to win! My draw now!" Jonouchi shouts smirking as he draws his top card. He then looked at his hand in confidants... until that expression wash away in horror that his hand was a mismatch hand.

"_Oh man! For the first time since this tournament started, my hand is mix up. I need a miracle to survive this battle with these cards._" Jonouchi said mentally, disappointed by his lousy hand. He had to come up with something and this was all he could do without burning himself.

"I summon Battle Warrior in Defense Mode!" Jonouchi says as he summons his weak blue suited, visor headed on the field. Anzu/Marik, Honda/Yami Bakura and even Kaiba laugh at the sight of this weak monster while the blond-headed duelist covers himself in shame.

Battle Warrior Lvl 3 ATK: 700 DEF: 1000

"Bravo idiot, I think you doom Mutou for real." Kaiba said sarcastically at poor Jonouchi as he glare at the Rich Boy Bastard.

"Relax Jonouchi, we'll win this. Plus you made a wise move not to attack right away too. Now we can get an idea what those two are up to." Yami Yugi says happily which cheer up the poor idiot. And he wasn't kidding, both Yugi and Yami are glad because they need a clue on what deck those two are up to.

"Well, no problem Yug! Alright, next I also follow it up with a facedown. My turn is over." Jonouchi responds to his best friend as he also sets a facedown and ends his turn.

_Duel Screen: Turn 4_ Yugi H: 4 & Jonouchi H: 4 : 8000LP / Anzu/Marik H: 5 & **Honda/Yami Bakura** H: 5 : 8000LP_

"Ha! Pathetic move from you mortal, now you will witness something special. My turn now." Honda/Yami Bakura said evilly as the controlled Honda drew. He then smirk evilly which worry both Yami Yugi and Jonouchi.

"_Well whatever that psych has in store, me and Yug are ready for it... I hope._" Jonouchi said mentally as he was worry about this.

"I set a facedown monster in Defense Mode and set a facedown. I'm finish with my turn." Honda/Yami Bakura said as a facedown monster and facedown Spell or Trap appear and he ended his turn. Both hero duelists were baffled about that strange turn, and so was everyone else.

"What the hell! Is that it! You guys just speak tough but are nothing but losers! Why not just return us our friends and then I will show you what a real move is!" Ichigo K roared in rage as he was freaking tired of these stupid villains... even Aizen is a monster threat than those two.

"Now now Carrot-Top, we were just getting ready for the real fun to begin. Be patient, because the wait is almost over." Honda/Yami Bakura said happily evil which now worried Yami Yugi very much. "And then you all will regret to question us."

* * *

_**Commercial Break: (This I got from the Bakugan Battle Brawlers series which I do not own!)**_

_**Anzu/Marik: Soon you fools will regret ever challenging us and die!**_

_**Jonouchi: Like if! We'll show you what a real Tag Team partners kick butt!**_

* * *

"What does that mean Zorc?" The Pharaoh demanded at the evil spirit of destruction and darkness head on. Honda/Yami Bakura only laughed evilly. He then grinned evilly as he respond. "You'll see very soon Pharaoh."

_Duel Screen: Turn 5_ **Yugi** H: 4 & Jonouchi H: 4 : 8000LP / Anzu/Marik H: 5 & Honda/Yami Bakura H: 4 : 8000LP_

"Enough waiting, time I start taking this even more seriously. My turn, draw!" Yami Yugi shouts as he draws his top card. Kaiba looked carefully on what his rival will do. Mokuba then said with a curious expression: "Hey Seto, is Yugi going to use Skilled White Magician's powers to summon forth Buster Blader when it gains 3 Spell Counters."

"Not bad little brother, and here I thought I was the only one. Sadly, that was what I thought before." Kaiba responds calmly which confuse the younger Kaiba Brother very much.

"I tribute my Skilled White Magician to summon Des Volstgalph!" Yami Yugi declares as his magician leaves the field to summon forth the Earth Attribute dragon as it roars towards its foes. Everyone, except Kaiba were surprise by this change of strategy.

Des Volstgalph Lvl 6 ATK: 2200 DEF: 1700

"What the? Des Volstgalph? Why not summon forth Buster Blader? This move is way different than all the moves Yugi-san pulls off." Judai says surprisingly as Ryuji, Danny, Ichigo K and Jonouchi nodded. Erika was quite witnessing the move like Kaiba is doing. Both Marik and Yami Bakura were also looking curious by this change of strategy or was this what he was aiming for. Dark Leader Dragon started to chuckle as he knew his nemesis would play that move so well.

"Battle! Des Volstgalph, strike down Marik's facedown monster now! Raging Flames!" Yami Yugi commands as his dragon unleashes a powerful blast of flames as it destroys Anzu/Marik's facedown. It was then revealed to be Magician of Faith which surprise Yami Yugi and Jonouchi.

"What the? Magician of Faith, but that's Anzu's favorite card. Those that mean those jerks are using our friends' decks instead?" Jonouchi questions as he's still shock to see it. Yami Yugi didn't like the looks of things.

"Now that Magician of Faith was flipped, I can re-add Graceful Charity back to my Hand. Thank you for that useless move Pharaoh." Anzu/Marik spoke with a happy tone as the spell card was added to Anzu's hand.

"I'm not done exactly. Now Des Volstgalph can use its special effect which inflicts 500 points of damage when it destroys a monster in battle. Take that!" Yami Yugi adds as his dragon unleashes a fireball and hits Anzu's body as both Marik and Yami Bakura's Life Points drop to 7500LP. Jonouchi grins of joy that now he and Yugi are on the lead.

"I set another facedown, turn end." Yami Yugi smirks as he sets another facedown to end his turn. While admitting that wasn't a bad move, Dark Leader Dragon wasn't worry about the lead Yugi gotten, not one bit as he said to himself. "_Hehehe, that brat only got lucky. But now the real terror begins._"

_Duel Screen: Turn 6_ Yugi H: 3 & Jonouchi H: 4 : 8000LP / **Anzu/Marik** H: 6 & Honda/Yami Bakura H: 4 : 7500LP_

"Now Pharaoh, its time to repay you back for that interesting move. My turn now!" Anzu/Marik said as he draw his next card. He then grinned again once more as it was time.

"I'll start by replaying Graceful Charity to draw three cards and then discard two." The possessed Anzu spoke as she drew three cards and then discarded two again. Next Des Volstgalph second effect went off, rising its ATK by 200 extra until the End Phase for a total of 2400ATK

"Finally... let's begin with Darkness. I remove Magician of Faith in order to Special Summon **Darkness Magician of Faith**!" Anzu/Marik said as Anzu's hand remove her favorite card away as dark energy surrounded her. Yami Yugi and Kaiba knew this was going to happen as the dark energy began to expand as the spirit of Magician of Faith was consumed. Then it die out as an older, dark, sexier and evil version of the Light Attribute Spellcaster appeared, grinning evilly at her foes.

**Darkness Magician of Faith Lvl 9 ATK: 3000 DEF: 2800**

"Bastards! Those cards are hard core for the innocent! Don't you know what you have done!" Jonouchi shouts at both villains in anger as he remembered what those cards did to Bandit Keith before.

"Now now foolish Jonouchi, this is nothing but the beginning. And only Anzu will be consume by this Dark Energy, not me. Now I summon forth Fire Princess... but she won't stick around as I remove her from play to Special Summon another Darkness Monsters, **Darkness Hellfire Princess**!" Anzu/Marik said as the young princess was summoned to only be consumed in darkness as it transformed her. The dark aura die out again to present the new, older, sexy, dark and evil princess as she too was grinning evilly at both heroes.

Fire Princess Lvl 4 ATK: 1300 DEF: 1500

**Darkness Hellfire Princess Lvl 8 ATK: 2600 DEF: 2800**

"Damn! More Darkness Cards to worry about." Jonouchi said with dislike on those evil cards of darkness. Yami Yugi couldn't help but agree with his good friend with that.

"Now the fun begins! Battle! Attack **Darkness Magician of Faith**, destroy Des Volstgalph with Darkness Force!" Anzu/Marik commands as the Darkness version of Magician of Faith attacks Yami Yugi's dragon with a darkness blast, wiping it to dust as the Dragon Knight was thrown to the ground by its dark force. Next both Yami Yugi and Jonouchi's Life Points drop by... 1200LP of damage leaving them with 6800LP!

"What the hell! Why did our Life Points drop that low! It should be 600LP, not more than double!" Jonouchi demanded as he pointed at his Duel Disk.

"Fool, you should thank that to my **Darkness Hellfire Princess**. Now all Battle Damage or Effect Damage is inflict on you two, it will be double. Now I wonder how much you two can handle! Attack my dark princess, attack that weak warrior!" Anzu/Marik explains the effect of the Darkness version of Fire Princess and then commands her to attack Jonouchi's Battle Warrior. The weak warrior never stood a chance as it was destroyed. Everyone didn't like how this was going as Jonouchi still felt the destroyed monster's pain as he too kneed down.

"Damn, I hate this so much now. With those Darkness Cards, all attack and damage is real! Come on Yugi-san and Jonouchi-san, show them what you got!" Judai cheers on for the both friends and idols as much as he can and that's a lot.

"I'm done for now. I think I proven my point. Haha!" Anzu/Marik laughed evilly at both duelists as he ends his turn. Both Yami Yugi and Jonouchi got back on their feet, still feeling the pain of the Darkness Cards can do.

_Duel Screen: Turn 7_ Yugi H: 3 & **Jonouchi** H: 4 : 6800LP / Anzu/Marik H: 4 & Honda/Yami Bakura H: 4 : 7500LP_

"I'm done playing any games now! Time I change things around! My turn draw!" Jonouchi declares as he draws his card. He then smiled of joy as he got something good that will so help them out.

"Time for action as I summon Rocket Warrior in Attack Mode!" Jonouchi shouts as he summons his rocket-made warrior to the field. Once again, both villains and Kaiba laughed at the idiots pathetic move.

Rocket Warrior Lvl 4 ATK: 1500 DEF: 1300

"Laugh it up jerks, I'm not kidding! I play my wicked spell, **Zero Hour**! Now I reduce the DEF of all of my opponent's monsters to 0!" Jonouchi announce as he plays a new spell that shows a large clock hitting what it seems to be zero as all 0 DEF monsters were gather together. Next both Darkness Monsters' DEF went down to zero very fast, but this didn't worry both Marik or Yami Bakura at all.

"I'm not done as I play Shield and Sword! Now I switch the ATK and DEF of all monsters with the other! Time to swap!" Jonouchi continues as he plays his fateful spell to swap the ATK and DEF of all monsters, and thanks to **Zero Hour**, that means all of both Marik's monsters are now 0 ATK! (Rocket Warrior ATK: 1500- 1300 DEF: 1300- 1500, **Darkness Magician of Faith ATK: 3000- 0 DEF: 0-3000**, **Darkness Hellfire Princess ATK: 2600- 0 DEF: 0- 2600**)

Both villains were anger by this turn of events by that stupid Jonouchi's brilliant move. Even Kaiba was both astonished and surprised by the idiot's not-bad move. Everyone else were amazed by that even Jonouchi was impressed by his own brilliant planning. Shizuka was happy for her older brother's amazing comeback as well as Yami Yugi.

"I am, awesome. Now to battle it out! I'll take down that Hellfire Princess first! Attack Rocket Warrior!" Jonouchi commands as his warrior transforms into a rocket and launches itself right through **Darkness Hellfire Princess**, destroying it to nothing. Both Marik and Yami Bakura's Life Points drop to 6200LP.

"_Not bad Jonouchi, now we won't have to worry about the Double Damage now. It would have been better against __**Darkness Magician of Faith**__, but this is way better._" Yami Yugi said mentally as he was even more impressed with his best friend.

"Who's awesome now? I am! I think I'm done for now. I end my turn." Jonouchi announce as he ends his turn, confidant in his incredible turn. Then **Darkness Magician of Faith's **and Rocket Warrior'sATK were restore back as Shield and Sword's effect wear off.

_Duel Screen: Turn 8_ Yugi H: 3 & Jonouchi H: 2 : 6800LP / Anzu/Marik H: 4 & **Honda/Yami Bakura** H: 4 : 6200LP_

"Now you have done it mortal, prepare for my turn's terror. My turn now." Honda/Yami Bakura declare as he starts with a draw.

"If you think I am done, then think again. Now I Flip Summon my facedown Cyber Commander in Attack Mode!" Honda/Yami Bakura command as Honda's favorite monster is reveal on the field. Both Yami Yugi and Jonouchi were enrage that even the evil spirit of Zorc is using Honda's deck too!

Cyber Commander Lvl 2 ATK: 750 DEF: 700

"Now for the real fun! I remove the weak Machine-Type for real power! I now summon forth, **Darkness Cyber Commander**!" Honda/Yami Bakura declares as the humanoid robot is surrounded in a dark aura as it transformed him into a dark, machine gun armed cyborg with glowing red eyes. Jonouchi cling his fist again to see Honda's most treasure card turn into this!

**Darkness Cyber Commander Lvl 9 ATK: 2750 DEF: 2700**

"I'm far from beginning as I play **Cyber Station Arrival**! Now by the price of 1000 of our Life Points, I now Special Summon Super Roboyarou to the field!" Honda/Yami Bakura said as he played a new spell that showed a large station where many Machine-Type Fusion Monsters gather together. Then another favorite of Honda's appear on the field. Next his and Marik's Life Points drop to 5200LP.

Super Roboyarou Lvl 6 ATK: 1200 DEF: 500

"And once again I will evolve him into a new, more powerful dark form! I remove Super Roboyarou in order to now Special Summon **Darkness Super Roboyarou**!" Honda/Yami Bakura declare as the blue defender was consumed in darkness as it was transformed into a dark blue, android killing machine. Once again, Jonouchi was even more angry than before.

**Darkness Super Roboyarou Lvl 8 ATK: 2400 DEF: 1700**

"Time for the fun to begin. I activate **Darkness Cyber Commander's **effect by cutting the ATK of Rocket Warrior. Go, Rapid Chaos Bullet Stream!" Honda/Yami Bakura orders as dark android unleashes a powerful barrage of bullets right at Rocket Warrior, dropping its ATK to 750.

"Battle! Attack my dark commander, destroy that weak warrior with Darkness Bullet Barrage!" Yami Bakura order through Honda's body as the Dark version of Cyber Commander unleashes a new barrage of deathly bullets right through Rocket Warrior, destroying it to dust as both Yami Yugi and Jonouchi were sent back to the ground, Their Life Points drop once more to 4800LP.

"I'm not done as now **Darkness Super Roboyarou **attacks both the Pharaoh and Jonouchi directly with Darkness Laser Slash!" Honda/Yami Bakura commanded again as his dark machine warrior comes at both fallen heroes with a deathly slash!

"I'm not letting you guys get away! Trap Card open, **Hidden Recreation**! Now I negate your monster's attack and next I can Special Summon 1 monster in my Graveyard that has equal or less ATK than **Darkness Super Roboyarou** has. I choice to summon back Des Volstgalph!" Yami Yugi counters as he reveals a new trap that shows Summoned Skull's ATK being counter and then the spirit of Red-Eyes Black Dragon beginning to form.

Des Volstgalph Lvl 6 ATK: 2200 DEF: 1700

"Damn. That one would have hurt." Jonouchi says as he knees down, breathing heavily by the close-call both he and Yugi almost receive. Yami Yugi was also in the same pain as he manages to get himself back.

"It seems you dodge that one, but this game is ours. This was all too easy! Even if you two manage to counter that and somehow win, Shizuka will still die and that means we still win!" Anzu/Marik states as he points at the captive Shizuka again, unable to even protect herself or run away.

"What! That wasn't part of the deal!" Jonouchi shouts angrily towards the two. Both villains laugh as Marik answers: "Guess what, we lie! Win and your sister dies, part of the Dark Lord's plan after all."

"And as soon as we're done with you two, Kaiba and Judai will be next and then no one will stop us! And all of you will be rejoined in the shadows. Hahaha! HAHAHAHA!" Honda/Yami Bakura says evilly as he starts laughing like a menace, joying the soon-to-be destruction of both the Pharaoh and Yugi once and for all. Both partners glared at them as they stood up, ready for whatever they throw at them. And as this plays out, the Dark Lord grins of joy as his plan was almost perfect. Either way, Yugi loses and he's gone forever and if he wins, then everyone will blame him for not saving the young women.

"_That's right Yugi, there is nothing you can do. This isn't just a plan to get rid of you, but to test how far of a hero you can be. It's a shame really, because its a lose-lose situation either way. Go on, continue and learn what it means for a hero to fail! Hahaha... HAHAHAHAHA!_" The Dark Lord laughed mentally as the end of the Dragon Knight was close to hand.

In a tight situation with the Darkness version of their friends' favorite monsters, both Yugi and Jonouchi are in a dangerous turn of events. If they win, Shizuka dies. If they lose, they and everyone else dies. Can they win this duel without letting anyone die? Well... find out next time!

**To be continued… **

**(ENDING 2: The Afternoon of that Day (Ano Hi no Gogo in it's Japanese name) by Masami Okui from Yu-Gi-Oh! DM)**

**Here are the new cards that were use in this duel:**

**New Cards: _=Real Card *=Fake Card that I made up or a friend of mines in Fan Fiction**

**Yugi's/Yami Yugi's new cards:**

***Hidden Recreation- Type: Normal Trap Card**

Effect: Negate one Direct Attack from an opponent's monster. Next Special Summon 1 monster in your Graveyard that has equal or less ATK than the attacking monster has.

**Jonouchi's new cards:**

***Zero Hour- Type: Normal Spell Card**

Effect: Decrease the DEF of all Face-up Monsters on your opponent's side of the field into 0.

* * *

**Anzu/Marik's new cards:**

***Darkness Magician of Faith- Lvl 9, ATK: 3000, DEF: 2800, ATT: DARK, Type: Spellcaster/Effect**

Effect: This card is known as a "Darkness" Type Card. This card cannot be counter by any card and cannot be used by your opponent. This card can only be Special Summoned by removing 1 ''Magician of Faith'' from your Field or Graveyard from play. Once per turn, by discarding 1 card from your Hand to the Graveyard, add 1 Spell Card from your Graveyard to your Hand. By sending 1 Spell Card on your field (Face-up or Face-down) or in your Hand away, destroy 1 card on the field.

***Darkness Hellfire Princess- Lvl 8, ATK 2600, DEF: 2800, ATT: DARK, Type: Pyro/Effect**

Effect: This card is known as a "Darkness" Type Card. This card cannot be counter by any card and cannot be used by your opponent. This card can only be Special Summoned by removing 1 ''Fire Princess'' from your Field or Graveyard from play. When your opponent is inflicted by Battle Damage or Effect Damage, double its damage.

**Honda/Yami Bakura's new cards:**

***Darkness Cyber Commander- Lvl 9, ATK: 2750, DEF: 2700, ATT: DARK, Type: Machine/Effect**

Effect: This card is known as a "Darkness" Type Card. This card cannot be counter by any card and cannot be used by your opponent. This card can only be Special Summoned by removing 1 ''Cyber Commander'' from your Field or Graveyard from play. Once per turn, reduce the ATK of one of your opponent's monsters in halve.

***Cyber Station Arrival - Type: Normal Spell Card**

Effect: Pay 1000 Life Points; Special Summon 1 Level 7 or lower Machine-Type Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck. (This Special Summon is treated as a Fusion Summon). The Fusion Monster Special Summoned by this effect cannot attack.

***Darkness Super Roboyarou- Lvl 8, ATK: 2400, DEF: 1700, ATT: DARK, Type: Machine/Effect**

Effect: This card is known as a "Darkness" Type Card. This card cannot be counter by any card and cannot be used by your opponent. This card can only be Special Summoned by removing 1 ''Super Roboyarou'' from your Field or Graveyard from play. When this card attacks or is attacked, reduce the ATK of the attacking monster by 2000.

* * *

Thank you for another great episode. I thank those who are helping me get this story notice and enjoy it. For those who love it, please review my story and give me your opinions or thoughts to it. The next episode... The epic Tag Duel still rages on! With the dark, brainwash duo using their deathly Darkness Cards, both Yami Yugi and Jonouchi are in a bind plus Shizuka being used as a trump card if they win. Even so, the Heart of the Cards can do the impossible and our Dragon Knight will not lose! Even without his God Cards, Yugi still has a move that can change things around. However, will he be able to use it or fail... or will the scent of a Cat Girl's strawberry odor appear to save the day? Find out! Here's Yami Yugi, Jonouchi, Anzu/Marik, Honda/Yami Bakura, Judai, Johan, Fake Ichigo, Kaiba, Ichigo K, Ryuji, Shizuka, Danny, Erika, Dark Leader Dragon, normal Yugi... DA DA DA... Ichigo Momomiya for Today's Preview! Large cast but Enjoy:

Yami Yugi: This isn't good. Jonouchi, how are you holding up?

Jonouchi: Better actually. I've been in terrible, horrible situations that I would die or be sent to the Shadow Realm, but I'm peachy.

Anzu/Marik: Oh don't worry, because you will feel nothing at all very soon.

Jonouchi: That was a threat right?

Honda/Yami Bakura: More like a demand or better yet, a prediction.

Judai: Like that will happen!

Johan: I double agree with my buddy here.

Fake Ichigo: Me too!

Kaiba: Idiots, every one of them.

Fake Ichigo glare at him, then something else caught 'her' eye as she slowly disappear.

Ichigo K: Umm... we're missing Momomiya-san.

Kaiba: Like I care about that annoying girl with that stupid name.

Ichigo K: OI! Don't insult her name! Two reasons: 1) She would beat you up, 2) It's my first name too and I will also beat the living crap out of you!

Kaiba: Big talk from...

Ryuji: ENOUGH! We can't fight now, we need to save my Shizuka-chan!

Jonouchi: WHAT?

Ryuji: I mean... save Jonouchi's sister now.

Jonouchi: You know it! I will save you Shizuka! Just stay there.

Shizuka: Actually, I am still but it doesn't matter Onee-san!

Danny: But how are you guys going to win without getting Jonouchi's sister kill.

Jonouchi: Haven't plan ahead.

Erika: I have... but everything has been set up.

Ichigo K: What? Never mind, we do need a plan now.

Yami Yugi: (Thought) _I know... and I guess I don't have any choice but to go Dragon Knight on them._

Dark Leader Dragon: (Thought) _That's it brat, go all Dragon Knight and your friends will die because then... hehehe, I will step in and kill them all._

Anzu/Marik: It's over Pharaoh, I will show you my strongest Darkness Monster I have!

Honda/Yami Bakura: I might as well do the same. Prepare for destruction.

Both villains use their best cards as both Yami Yugi and Jonouchi were hit hard. The Dragon Knight return back to normal Yugi as he's over his limit.

Yugi: Damn... can't give up yet. I won't! I WILL WIN! And I still have the power to do it, get ready for your defeat.

Honda/Yami Bakura: Now now Yugi, you can't possibly win this duel with one move.

Anzu/Marik: But just in case, we still have our trump card and I suppose its time to use it.

Jonouchi: Don't you guys even dare.

Both villains only smirk as the Rare Hunter was about to release the cart... until someone kick him on the face, sending him to the water below.

Everyone: What the?

There, over the cart, was Ichigo M wrap in a white coat as she smiles on everyone.

Ichigo M: Hey guys! Did I miss something?

Yugi, Judai and Erika: Ichigo!

Jonouchi, Ichigo K, Danny: What? Missed? Weren't you here?

Ichigo M: Never mind about that. Yugi-kun, beat the crap out of them.

Yugi: Right! For Ichigo-kun, and for everyone's stake, prepare to be defeated for good!

Honda/Yami Bakura: You will not win! And the Dark Lord knows that better than anyone! GIVE UP NOW!

Yugi and Ichigo M: YOU GIVE UP! Time for a miracle! Next time in Yugioh! Dragon Knight Reborn: The Duel of Friends or Foes, Yugi and Jonouchi vs Anzu/Marik vs Honda/Yami Bakura: Part 2! A Despair Situation into a Miracle! The Mew Heroine Returns- Nya! And The Birth of Slayer D. Knight! Duel... STANDBY!

Dark Leader Dragon: (Thought) _Damn you Mutou. And my niece was gone huh? Should have figure._

Kaiba: This will be even more annoying than before.

Erika and Ichigo K: At least we're not saying her lines now.

Ichigo M: NOPE! Now... here we go! Watch how I return back to the show and... how Yugi-kun is always Number 1! Please remember to read, enjoy and review! Until Next Time Fans!


	46. 45: Yu  Jo vs Yami Bakura  Marik P2

**Yu-Gi-Oh! : Dragon Knight Reborn! **

_**Created by: DragonKnight15**_

**Disclaimer: This story is a copyright from me. I also may have used other plots from other authors. Almost all characters, objects, names, places, powers, moves, events, plots and weapons are not original worked. They were already made from other manga, anime and cartoon stories. They are also already copyrights that I do not own. This story is an anime story. P.S. This story is also a crossover of other anime/cartoon stories like Naruto Shippuden, Bleach, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Sonic X plus other Sonic video game plots and characters, Danny Phantom, FullMetal Alchemist, Sailor Moon, Pokémon and others more. Others like Doctor Who at the moment, later on. I am borrowing Erika Aoyama and Mew Erika from Redwallfan2000 from Fan as one of the other characters in this anime story. Ichigo Momomiya has also the name of "Tokadul" and she is 17 years old than 13 like in the anime. As Mew Ichigo, all of her Mew Mew attacks not only harm, effect or destroy a Chimera Anima, but anything or anyone. Even a hollow, a Dark Lord and a Chaos Lord. This is not also a copy of either any "Dragon knight" or "Dragon Knights" stories, but it's weird that I never heard of them until now. It is my idea, even if the names of it are weird. Some characters will have, sometimes, a short written name. Like for example, Dark Leader Dragon= Dark LD, Ichigo Momomiya= Ichigo M. and so on. Most names are in their Japanese or English versions. If you don't get it, look at in the Internet. Note: Most Duel Monster card names will be in their English names. Also, most cards effects are change into their anime version. Also note that most techniques/jutsus from Naruto will be in it's English form and others in it's Japanese forms.**

Hello Readers, this is episode 45 of the main arc of this volume, The Endless Fights: A new tournament, the ghost ruling, the snake of the shadows and the battles against all Darkness! Hope you love it! Have fun! And remember to review! **P.S. I do not own them all or any of them except this crossover story, so I wrote the band's or artist's name that wrote that song which I do not own again.**

**Yo! There's still 2 Episodes/Chapters left, so cross my fingers and hope to die... of course not but saying it. Anyway... I'm glad this is the last duel for this Volume, I need to get back to good ol' fighting and kicking butt! I will do both those things in DKR... but not right now.**

* * *

**Also, a note to all again. Please remember there's still a poll going on to decide some character names to be changed from Subbed to Dubbed. Not all, just some... for those who won't be change ever, the Tokyo Mew Mew series and also the later on Sailor Moon series. I watch them in subbed and they're going to be subbed! Now I want you guys to be honest with me, do you want some Subbed Names or some Dubbed Names. It's not up to me, its up to you so it would be easier for you all. **

**Also again... there will be one more poll after the current one. This poll is your favorite DKR Volume 1 moment, why am I doing this? You ask why? There will be a good example why I'm doing this but for now, you choice a few of your favorite DKR moments. Give me your thoughts and I will post in, within the next poll, the selected battles (fight or Duel) and moments (happy, sad, romantic... etc). If no one those this, then I will choice the ones I thought were the best by how the fight was and the challenge too. Only 10 to make things smoother. The new poll will be posted after the current one is done. **

**One last thing, my first poll about Naruto being pair... I've made my choice and it will be in the Naruto World. You guys know who, right? You know, the one that Naruto thinks as a friend. I'm not going to say, spoiler. Anyway, that's only for DKR. The same goes for Ichigo K, he gets the one who has loving feelings for him. We know who... big balloons. **

**P.S... I'm curious on what Avatar should I use for my account. So... tell me which one seem the best for me to use, any really. But it has to flow with my style. Give me a PM or not, but please help me out. **

**Anyway, that is all. Besides having a happy Mother's Day, enjoy. Back to this story!**

* * *

**Ichigo M: Question!**

**DragonKnight15: What is it Ichigo-kun?**

**Ichigo M: I'm curious about why did Lelouch-kun appear last time?**

**DragonKnight15: Yugi must have told you. Let's just say I love Code Geass or Gurren Lagann, or Death Note... any Anime or Cartoon Series really. I have more to watch though and I shall. And he wanted to know If he will be showed in DKR... to do his thing. Simon has left me messages in my email for the same thing and he will get his and your answers later on. And Light... Light will appear, that is all I have to say.**

**Ichigo M: Sweet, but you meant as Animes like Fairy Tail?**

**DragonKnight15: Yes. Anyway, is that all?**

**Ichigo M: Yes... because I am back to this story. Hard training is done... but next time, add some more scenes of my training. I need to be included more, I'm the main Heroine of this tale after all.**

**DragonKnight15: You shall! Now... let's start before I lose it. **

**Ichigo M: Back to the show Nya!**

* * *

**Here's the intro: The Earth... is a great place where humanity and all other creatures live and learn to evolve little by little, but this great world has Darkness in it too. Evil beings who wish to conquer this world and everyone. **

**Only one being stood against them to show everyone the power of light and hope, but this great mythical dragon wasn't able to stop them. He gave his powers and hope to a human that was known by his name, the Dragon Knight! **

**Before this hero also met his end, he gave the legendary Dragon Sword and his hopes and dreams to the next knight, his youngest son who is destined to become a legend by the sides of his comrades and his love. This hero... is the Hero of Light, the Last Dragon Knight of Light!**

* * *

**(OPENING 2: S H U F F L E by Masami Okui from Yu-Gi-Oh! DM) **

**Volume 1: Episode 45: The Duel of Friends or Foes, Yugi and Jonouchi vs Anzu/Marik vs Honda/Yami Bakura: Part 2! A Despair Situation into a Miracle! The Mew Heroine Returns- Nya! And The Birth of Slayer D. Knight! **

**In the previous episode of DKR:**

_Battle City 2 Second Round soon comes to its end as our heroes reached the far end of Domino Pier to find their capture friends. Sadly, they found out that they are their final opponents as Anzu was brainwashed and controlled by Marik again and Honda the same by Yami Bakura too. And to make it worse, Shizuka is held as the villains' trump card if Yugi planned to do something Dragon Knight-y. _

_Without much of a choice, Yami Yugi and Jonouchi accepted those terms and had a final showdown in the second round, risking their friends and their last remaining Locator Cards for this one last Tag Duel. The duel itself was not easy nor simple as the Dark Lord added his famous and evil Darkness Cards into both Anzu and Honda's decks, making things even harder for both duelists to barely survive the out-slaughtered attacks and effects._

_Even at a unfair battle with no God Cards, our heroes refused to give up... but what the Dark Lord's real plan was is to force Yugi to make the hero's choice: To save his friends to lose Shizuka, or to lose this duel and let Dark Leader Dragon win? Will our Dragon Knight change things around and what sort of miracle will occur? What will happen now? Find out now!_

**And now the conclusion... where we left on in the last episode:**

They have barely survive their last turn, and they are already out of breathe. Both Yami Yugi and Jonouchi continue their duel with their possessed friends Anzu and Honda with their Darkness Cards all over the field. Everyone were watching how the turn of events were going to be like.

"Damn. Both Yugi and Jonouchi are fighting an unfair duel. If they don't win, then Jonouchi's sister dies. If they lose, they die. This isn't even a card game any more! DAMN!" Ichigo K shouts in frustration, angry to be completely powerless to help his friends out when they needed it. It's his duty to protect everyone and doing nothing but watch isn't his thing, not one bit.

"Relax Ichigo, they're going to beat them. Yugi-san hasn't even begun yet, they will achieve victory! So they will Get their Game On!" Judai responds, energetic and confident in his hero's victory. Ichigo K just smirks knowing it has to be true as he watches both Yugi and Jonouchi, still determine to win.

Yugi and Jonouchi's Life Points: 4800LP

Yugi's Hand: 3

Jonouchi's Hand: 2

Field: Des Volstgalph (ATK: 2200), 1 facedown card (Yugi's side), 1 facedown card (Jonouchi's side).

Anzu/Marik and Honda/Yami Bakura's Life Points: 5200LP

Anzu/Marik's Hand: 4

Honda/Yami Bakura's Hand: 2

Field: **Darkness Magician of Faith **(ATK: 3000), **Darkness Cyber Commander **(ATK: 2750), **Darkness Super Roboyarou **(ATK: 2400), 1 facedown card (Anzu/Marik's side), 1 facedown card (Honda/Yami Bakura's side).

_Duel Screen: Turn 9_ **Yugi** H: 3 & Jonouchi H: 2 : 4800LP / Anzu/Marik H: 4 & Honda/Yami Bakura H: 2 : 5200LP_

"Strange how you guys haven't ask us yet to give up. Scared that we might be able to outsmart you two again? Not to mention not attacking us with **Darkness Magician of Faith **either." Yami Yugi ask while drawing his top card. Yami Bakura wasn't amuse to hear those words of insult to him.

"If you must know, we already knew you two wouldn't give up. So why should we even ask you to surrender. And why didn't we attack, it would too easy. We want you two to suffer for it before killing you." Yami Bakura respond through Honda's possessed body. Jonouchi gritted his teeth, angry by how much he hates that evil spirit.

"You guys won't beat us even if you told us to give up or gave us a break! We shall win and kick your butts!" Jonouchi barks as fire burst through his entire body. Marik laughs evilly that the blond-headed idiot is still serious to win.

"Then you fools will lose everything either way." He declares as he points at poor Shizuka, trying to do something but was unable to do nothing.

"We'll see about that. I play my spell, Emblem of Dragon Destroyer. Now I add Buster Blader into my Hand." Yami Yugi announce as he search his deck, adding the powerful Buster Blader to his hand. Jonouchi was still confused on why would Yugi throw away his Skilled White Magician so soon to summon Des Volstgalph like that.

"Next I summon Big Shield Gardna in Defense Mode!" Yami Yugi adds as he summons his powerful Defense Monster to the field.

Big Shield Gardna Lvl 4 ATK: 100 DEF: 2600

"I next switch Des Volstgalph in Defense Mode and set a facedown. I end my turn." The Pharaoh adds as he switches his Dragon into Defense Position while setting a facedown behind it. In everyone's point of view, Yugi's move looked like more of a stall than a turn. Kaiba did not like it one bit. If Yugi would lose, then his chances of defeating him himself would be taken from him.

_Duel Screen: Turn 10_ Yugi H: 2 & Jonouchi H: 2 : 4800LP / **Anzu/Marik** H: 4 & Honda/Yami Bakura H: 2 : 5200LP_

"You still think you fools can win. How very foolish Pharaoh. My turn now." Marik declares as the controlled Anzu draws. Everything was going accordingly to Dark Leader Dragon's plan by using Jonouchi's sister Shizuka as their gambling trade if they happen to lose, they still win something. However, inside the Dark Lord's mind, dwell a thought that Yugi will win, but how is the question.

"I now will show you two prove of your hopelessness in winning. I play my Spell, **Darkness Banish Cyclone**! Now I can remove 1 card from my opponent's deck equal to the number of Darkness Monsters on the field. There's three, so now I remove this three cards from play Pharaoh." Marik declares as he plays a spell that shows a Dark Cyclone sucks away many things into it. Yugi's deck started to glow as three cards pops out of it. He grab them and stare in shock that the three were his Dark Magician, Dark Magician Girl and **Timaeus, Dragon of Hope and Courage**. Even if Des Volstgalph gain 200ATK extra, Marik still took his three most valuable key cards away from him.

"With no magicians or your Legendary Dragon, our chances have increase! But I am not done as play my darkness magician's effect by discard one card. I now re-add **Darkness Banish Cyclone** and next use it again! Now I take three more cards away." Anzu/Marik repeated the use of his spell to take away more of Yugi's strongest cards away while Des Volstgalph went up to 2600ATK. Now the Dragon Knight had little power to save his friends.

"Battle! Go **Darkness Magician of Faith**, take down his pathetic dragon with Darkness Force!" Anzu/Marik commanded as the Dark Version of Magician of Faith unleashes another dark energy wave right at Yami Yugi's Des Volstgalph.

"I don't think so! I reveal my facedown, the card of bonds, **Unity**!" Yami Yugi counters by revealing a special card, the card of Yugi and his friends. Kaiba wasn't that impressed to see that weak card while Ryuji was happy.

"Glad I help make the card and be part of it. I'm actually lucky." He says with smirk as everyone sweat drops. Jonouchi then asked himself in thought with a curious looked with wide eyes: "_I wonder why Bakura wasn't in there? Oh yeah, the evil spirit that looks like him._"

"Now with the effects of Unity, I can add the DEF of all my monsters to Des Volstgalph until the End Phase! And because Big Shield Gardna is the only monster, my dragon gains his DEF and that's a total of 4300DEF!" Yami Yugi explains the power of his Spell as Des Volstgalph repels **Darkness Magician of Faith's **attack with one claw, and reflecting it right back at Anzu/Marik. The two villain's Life Points drop by 1300, leaving them with just 3900LP. Once more, Des Volstgalph gain 200ATK extra.

"Darn you! Like I'll let that stop me! **Darkness Cyber Commander**, attack Big Shield Gardna!" Marik continues his Battle Phase as he borrows Honda/Yami Bakura's Darkness Monster to destroy Yami Yugi's other monster to dust.

"I set a facedown. I'm done for now." Marik declares as he sets a new facedown. And as his turn ends, Des Volstgalph DEF drop back to 1700 and his ATK to 2200.

_Duel Screen: Turn 11_ Yugi H: 2 & **Jonouchi** H: 2 : 4800LP / Anzu/Marik H: 2 & Honda/Yami Bakura H: 2 : 3900LP_

"I won't let you jerks to defeat us that easy! My turn now!" Jonouchi barks as he points his finger. He then drew his top card, keeping his emotions at bay as he got nothing yet. He then thought to himself while looking back to the field. "_I can't do much this turn. I need more time._"

"… I got nothing but a facedown. I end my turn!" Jonouchi said, sadden as he set a facedown Spell or Trap as his only defense. Everyone didn't like how this was going as Kaiba was both disappointed and enjoying this. Judai, in the other hand, felt even more useless by how this is turning out. No Dark Magician or Timaeus to kick butt, made the Osiris Hero exploded of rage.

"Oh man! There's all Yugi-san and Jonouchi-san can do. If they win, then Jonouchi's sister pays. If they don't, they lose and die! This isn't even a card game anymore! I can't take it!" Judai roars in frustration as he was about to take a step forth to stop this, but was stopped by Ichigo K. He had his hand over Judai's shoulder, making the Osiris Hero to look at him on the sides.

"You can't do something stupid like that. They have a hostage and I don't even like this, not one bit. However, all we can do is wait and trust our friends to win this." Ichigo said, looking back to Yugi and Jonouchi. Judai notice that his eyes were certain, he knew they would turn this around. This made Judai to smile on that. Who knew the same person he told that his hero will win have reverse roles.

"Right! I can't give up hope. The duel is never over until the last card is played! And as long as Yugi and Jonouchi have a last card to use, they won't lose! So Get Your Game On guys!" Judai shouts, energetic like always. Ichigo sweat drops if he over did it on that one, but under that, he was worried if his friends can pull it off. Erika also had her doubts, but she knew just how strong those two are and know they will win.

_Duel Screen: Turn 12_ Yugi H: 2 & Jonouchi H: 2 : 4800LP / Anzu/Marik H: 2 & **Honda/Yami Bakura** H: 2 : 3900LP_

"Hahaha! What a weak move coming from you Jonouchi. Now you shall fall. My turn now." Yami Bakura declares as Honda's controlled body draws.

"Time I end this duel. I activate **Darkness Cyber Commander's **special effect once more. I now reduce your monster's power in half!" Honda/Yami Bakura orders as his Darkness Version of Cyber Commander fires another round of bullets, weakening Des Volstgalph to 1100ATK.

"Battle! Go my **Darkness Super Roboyarou**, strike down Yugi's final defense! Plus I use my machine's effect to reduce the ATK of Des Volstgalph 2000!" Honda/Yami Bakura orders as the Dark Version of Super Roboyarou unleashes a dark glow that weakens Yugi's dragon to 0ATK. There was nothing Yami Yugi could do this round as his monster was hit hard... however... it survived the attack which shock everyone.

"Hehehe. You guys never saw it coming. Luckily I set my Trap, Sliver Dollar! Now I negated your attack because the Attack of Des Volstgalph drop less than 1000ATK! Take that!" Jonouchi laughs of victory as his trap saved Yugi's monster and given them to survive another attack.

"Fool! Like that will stop me! Go **Darkness Cyber Commander**,destroy Des Volstgalph with Darkness Bullet Barrage!" Yami Bakura commands as his dark commander unleashes another round of bullets, destroying Des Volstgalph with ease.

"I set a facedown. I end my turn." Yami Bakura announces, ending his turn without even bothering attacking with **Darkness Magician of Faith**.

"Hey! How come you didn't attack us with that other freak of a monster?" Jonouchi demands the evil spirit for not attacking. Honda/Yami Bakura simple grins, which Jonouchi only grits in anger.

"What's the point. We will win either way. Will you ever forgive Yugi for getting your sister killed or will you be happy to be reunited with her in the next world? Which one do you prefer?" Yami Bakura questions, giving the blond-headed duelist a difficult choice to even command.

Dark Leader Dragon was enjoying these turn of events very much. He couldn't help himself but to call himself a master of chest. "_I am a real genius, not caring if I won this battle or not, but the war will be won by me. _

He then turned his sights from his magic orb to Yami Yugi. "_Yugi, try any move you use... you will lose either way. It's going to end, sooner than you think._

* * *

_**Commercial Break: (This I got from the Bakugan Battle Brawlers series which I do not own!)**_

_**Honda/Yami Bakura: Face it fools, you will never defeat us! It's over!**_

_**Yami Yugi: No! It's never over no matter what! We will never give up!**_

* * *

The duel continues on with more terror as both Yami Bakura and Marik have the duel their way. Without most of Yugi's powerful cards and Jonouchi's small turn around moves, things aren't working so well... especially as Fake Ichigo is pissed off.

"_Damn! I can't take it anymore. Time to take things my way, the Ninja Way!_" Fake Ichigo shouts mentally as 'she' was about to reveal herself as Naruto and beat the crap out of the Rare Hunter, Shinobi Style! That was until something hit 'her' behind 'her' head. 'She' turn to notice from far away, a hand, waving at him. Fake Ichigo rise an eyebrow curiously. The hand yet again wave at 'her', faster than before as 'she' still didn't get it

Fake Ichigo still didn't understand, until the hand hold up a leaf. 'She' finally got it as 'she' sneak through everyone and went towards the hand. Ichigo K soon noticed that Fake Ichigo was gone.

"Hey? Where did Momomiya-san went to?" Ichigo K ask as he tries to look for 'her' but with no luck.

"Like I care where that crazy Cherry-Top went off to. Let her go, she's just going back to nature for being a freak." Kaiba said, not caring where Fake Ichigo went to. Ichigo K glares at him, ready to kick his sorry rich butt... but not right now with what's happening.

"Don't worry about Ichigo, she'll be back soon." Erika says, looking at the duel while Ichigo nods. They place their attention back to the duel as Yami Yugi starts his round.

_Duel Screen: Turn 13_ **Yugi** H: 2 & Jonouchi H: 2 : 4800LP / Anzu/Marik H: 2 & Honda/Yami Bakura H: 2 : 3900LP_

"It doesn't matter what you pull on us, we will still win no matter what! My turn, draw!" Yami Yugi draws his card, smiling a little by it. He then turned to the weaken Jonouchi who still felt the sting that Yami Bakura left.

"Jonouchi, we're going to win, believe in our bonds and the Heart of the Cards. We shall prevail and save your sister and everyone else!" Yami Yugi said to him as he gave him a thumbs up. Jonouchi finally snaps out, knowing he can't let that stop him from saving the day!

"You're right! Time I repay Yug back! Trap Card open, **Champion's Arrival**! Now with the power of my Trap, Yugi can now Special Summon 1 Warrior-Type Monster!" Jonouchi reveals his trap that shows a lone warrior appearing in the middle of a battle.

"Thank you Jonouchi, I can always count on you. Now I bring forth Buster Blader!" Yami Yugi thanks his partner/best friend as he summons forth his powerful warrior, Buster Blader to the field. Both Yami Bakura and Marik weren't worry, they can't lose.

Buster Blader Lvl 7 ATK: 2600 DEF: 2300

"I now equip Buster Blader with **Magical Blade of the Busters**! Now Buster Blade gains 600 ATK and DEF extra!" Yami Yugi announce as Buster Blader had gain a new sword, purple shade, sharper and more power as his power went up to 3200ATK and 2900DEF. Now, the two villains seem worry.

"Battle! Attack Buster Blader! Take down **Darkness Cyber Commander **with Dragon's Burst Slash!" Yami Yugi commands as Buster Blader swings his new blade, firing a magical energy blast right at the Darkness Monster.

"I'm not done as now I use the effects of **Magical Blade of the Busters**! Now I can change the Type of your monster as a Dragon-Type monster!" Yami Yugi explains as the ATK of Buster Blader went up to 3700ATK! The energy wave increased its power too as it roasted **Darkness Cyber Commander** to holographic ashes. Both Yami Bakura and Marik's Life Points drop by 950LP, leaving them with 2950LP.

"I set a facedown. I'm done for now." Yami Yugi finishes his turn with one more facedown. He breathes in and out as he done plenty of damage so far.

_Duel Screen: Turn 14_ Yugi H: 0 & Jonouchi H: 2 : 4800LP / **Anzu/Marik** H: 2 & Honda/Yami Bakura H: 2 : 2950LP_

"You shall not defeat me yet Pharaoh! My turn now, draw!" Anzu/Marik yelled angrily as Anzu's controlled body drew her card.

"I now activate the second effect of **Darkness Magician of Faith**! Now by sending this Spell away, I can destroy your Buster Blader into nothing! Begone, Darkness Magic Stream!" Marik order as the Darkness Monster fires a destructive dark stream attack that hit Buster Blader creating a huge wave blast. Marik laughs of victory as his move did it, or so he thought. From the blast, Buster Blader stood tall, unscratched by the effect.

"What? Impossible! Your monster should be gone!" Marik demanded as he couldn't believe this. Kaiba was now enjoying how Yugi manage to turn that one around, to later on counter it his way.

"Sorry to break your news, but **Magical Blade of the Busters** has one more effect. When Buster Blader is destroyed by a card's effect, I can redirect it to this card instead, destroying it." Yami Yugi explains, his Equip Spell's final effect, saving his warrior from destruction

"You will not get away from this! Battle! Attack my **Darkness Magician of Faith**, destroy Buster Blader with Darkness Force!" Anzu/Marik order as **Darkness Magician of Faith **fires another blast right at Buster Blader.

"Not so fast again! I activate my Quick-Play Spell Card, **Unbreakable Will**! Now Buster Blader will survive your two attacks and I take no battle damage too!" Yami Yugi counters with his unstoppable spell, protect Buster Blader from destruction and both heroes taking no damage. However..

"_Now the only problem is that I don't have any cards to use my hand to use the spell's effect. I would have really needed that._" Yami Yugi said in thought, hoping to draw two cards to turn the tables for good. But that would be least of his problems.

"You shall pay! I activate my Spell Card, **Darkness Meteor Shower**! Now I can inflict 1000 points of damage to you two for every Darkness Monsters I have. And because there's two, prepare to lose 2000LP!" Anzu/Marik announced as multiple black meteors came down from the sky and hit around both Yami Yugi and Jonouchi very badly, dropping their Life Points to 2800LP.

"I end my turn with that. Trying stopping us now! HAHAHA!" Marik laughs once more, ending his turn now satisfied by his successfully hit he placed both heroes.

_Duel Screen: Turn 15_ Yugi H: 0 & **Jonouchi** H: 2 : 2800LP / Anzu/Marik H: 1 & Honda/Yami Bakura H: 2 : 2950LP_

"Not yet! We're not down yet and we won't! We're going to beat you guys no matter what! Time for the Great Jonouchi to pull an amazing counterattack!" Jonouchi says seriously as he draws his top card with all the strength he could use. However, it didn't turn out what he was hoping for.

"OH MMMMAAAANNN! I needed Polymerization! Now how am I going to do a Fusion Summon to use our last hope!" Jonouchi whined as he stomp on his feet in anger. Kaiba was most annoyed by this sad 'Dog' Duel.

"And that's why I'm here! Trap Card open, **Bonding Fusion**!" Yami Yugi shouts heroically as he reveals their shining hope, the power of eternal fusion! Jonouchi then changed from whining into a big, idiot grin. Both duelists then remove all Polymerization cards from play to really change the tables.

"SWEET! THANKS YUG! Now by the effects of Bonding Fusion, I fuse both Red-Eyes Black Dragon and Knight of Dark Dragons.When the passion of fire and courage are mix to one, it's power becomes infinite by the glow and rage of its Red-Eyes! Become the Burning Symbol of my will! Fusion Summon! Rise and and Descend as my Last Hope, **Red-Eyes Black Sword-Blasting Dragon**!" Jonouchi chanted to the sky as the sky momentary turned dark as red lightning came down with some spark of fire as his ultimate Red-Eyes Fusion monster appeared before him. It unleashes a powerful roar towards both villains as they step back from it.

**Red-Eyes Black Sword-Blasting Dragon Lvl 12 ATK: 3000 DEF: 3000**

"So this is your new dragon huh? It's a shame you won't get the chance to use it. Trap Card open, **Darkness Eclipse Ray**!" Anzu/Marik counter with a trap as a dark ray light appear. It shined its darkness on Jonouchi's dragon as Sword-Blasting Dragon fell on the ground, with its power cut in half.

"What the heck is going to my dragon?" Jonouchi ask in shock as **Red-Eyes Black Sword-Blasting Dragon **was unable to get up like something was pushing it down.

"With this trap equipped to your dragon, it weakens his power in half, its effect is negated and it cannot attack. Your last hope was a hopeless move." Marik explain, chuckling by how ironic Jonouchi's last hope was nothing to fear.

"Damn!" Jonouchi yells in complete anger by his own error. He has made tons of mistakes, but this one had to work 100%, it was all a backfire.

"Relax Jonouchi, we can still win. Believe in the Heart of the Cards and our bonds, and believe in yourself!" Yami Yugi spoke as Jonouchi turned his head half way. Knowing that his best friend was his friend, he knew that they still have a shot to win.

"Right, we can still win. I play Roll of Fate! Now the die will decide my fate of drawing more cards! Roll it!" Jonouchi says as he plays his favorite spell as a dice appeared. It begins to spin as it slowly stop on a three.

"Yes! I got three, now I can draw three cards and then send the same number of cards away from my Deck." Jonouchi smirked as he draws his cards and then he sent the same cards he had on top of his Deck away.

"Next I play the Spell, **Wishes of the Last Warrior**! Now by sending the top 5 cards from my Deck away, I can choice one Player to set 1 Trap Card from their Deck to my field! Yug, the honors." Jonouchi explain his new spell that showed a lone clothed-cape warrior walking in a desert as he send 5 more cards away.

"No problem. Jonouchi, the rest is up to you now." Yami Yugi responds as he sets a facedown card from his deck to Jonouchi's side.

"Right! So next I play the Spell that tells the Friendship between me and Yugi, **Yu-Jo Friendship**!" Jonouchi shouts proudly, holding up high, the card of his bonds with Yugi and him. Everyone looked in wonders in what this card could do.

"I am not shaking your damn hand. We refuse." Yami Bakura responded, disgusted by the sight of shaking Jonouchi's hand. Kaiba too had to agree with that, it was horrible.

"Ah! Too bad! Because as long as I hold my **Unity** spell card in my hand, you have no choice but to handshake. But because you won't, then I'll just use the effect right now!" Jonouchi disagree with a smirk as he held up his card. This irritated the evil spirit very much that now both Tag Team Duelist's Life Points drop each other on 2875LP. Yami Yugi was impressed by Jonouchi's move because they have a little chance of winning the duel with these few Life Points.

"I set a facedown. I'm done." Jonouchi adds with a facedown before ending his turn.

_Duel Screen: Turn 16_ Yugi H: 0 & Jonouchi H: 0 : 2875LP / Anzu/Marik H: 1 & **Honda/Yami Bakura** H: 2 : 2875LP_

"Now you shall regret using that card. You two will fall before darkness! My turn now!" Yami Bakura yells in anger as Honda's controlled body draws. As soon as he looked at his drawn card, Honda/Yami Bakura began to laugh evilly as the former evil Zorc Necrophades had the power to end this duel and kill the Pharaoh and his sidekick for good.

"I'll start the end by playing your destruction, the almighty powerful fusion card, **Darkness Fusion**!" Yami Bakura shouts as he held up a card engulfed in dark aura as the image showed a negative and darker Polymerization symbol.

"**Darkness Fusion**?" Everyone asks as both villains as well as Dark Leader Dragon grin on their idiotic minds that they have no idea what power it possesses.

"_That's right fools. This card possesses more power than anything you fools will ever face. This is the end._" The Dark Lord thought to himself, still happy by the Dragon Knight's failure.

"It has the same powers as Polymerization, but I can fuse all monsters from my Hand, Field, and Graveyard to create a new more powerful Darkness Monster. Now I fuse my two Darkness Monsters on the field and **Darkness ****Sengenjin **from my hand in order to access all limits of Darkness, Darkness Fusion Summon!" Yami Bakura explains as his two current monsters and the Dark Version of Sengenjin fuse together in a dark void as it grows bigger.

"Embrace hatred with Darkness! Consume rage with Darkness! Become evil with Darkness! Form into what the Shadows are! Dark Fusion Summon! Appear the Ultimate Chimera, **Darkness Bio-Chimera**!" Yami Bakura declares as the dark energy blast occur in the Dark Fusion Gate. There, as the blast die out, a large, multiple demon-headed, dark devil winged and large serpent-like tailed, black furred chimera appeared. Both Yami Yugi and Jonouchi stare in horror by the sight of that new monster.

**Darkness Bio-Chimera- Lvl 11, ATK: 4100, DEF: 3600**

"What the hell is that thing!" Ichigo K shouted by the sight of this new Darkness Monster.

"Now this is the end! I now activate **Darkness Bio-Chimera's **effect when its successfully Darkness Fusion Summon. Now it destroys all cards on the field, except itself. Farewell fools, Bio Explosion!" Honda/Yami Bakura announced as his Darkness Monster began to glow in a dense dark aura that felt that the air was being drained away. This looked horrible at sight, but both Yami Yugi and Jonouchi were calmed. The blond-headed idiot turned to his best friend as he was already staring at him. Yami Yugi nods as Jonouchi smirks to it.

"Not if we say something about it! Trap Card open, **Judgment of Pharaoh**! Now we have the requirements to use its powers, but we can only use one. I use the effects of when **Yu-Jo Friendship **is in the Graveyard. We may not be able to negate the Fusion Summon of your beast, but we can negate its effect though! Now pass on our judgment!" Both Yami Yugi and Jonouchi declare, using the power of their trap, negating the powers of **Darkness Bio-Chimera**, sparing them from early defeat. Yami Bakura was most angry by this move, his perfect finishing move crushed.

"It doesn't matter! Battle! Attack **Darkness Bio-Chimera**, destroy **Red-Eyes Black Sword-Blasting Dragon **with Darkness Bio Blast!" Yami Bakura declare as his darkness chimera monster unleashes a multiple dark blasts right at Jonouchi's trump card and destroy it with ease! Both Yami Yugi and Jonouchi barely brace themselves as the blast hits them both hard as their Life Points drop to a mere 275LP.

"I'm far from done now. I will now reveal my final card, **Darkness Drill Destroyer**! With this card now equipped to Bio-Chimera, it can now do piercing damage. This is my full proof plan! With this, nothing can stop us." Yami Bakura declared through Honda as his monster dark chimera was now equipped with a demon-looking drill. Kaiba grit his teeth in rage as he watches his rival losing to a couple of clowns.

"HAHAHA! It's almost the end. I end my turn now." Yami Bakura announce, still laughing as both heroes were so weaken and injury by the blast as both Yugi and Yami connection separated as Yami Yugi became Yugi again. He quickly pulls off his jacket as he wears it back like a normal jacket while on one knee.

_Duel Screen: Turn 17_ **Yugi** H: 0 & Jonouchi H: 0 : 275LP / Anzu/Marik H: 1 & Honda/Yami Bakura H: 1 : 2875LP_

Yami Bakura continued laughing, crazy like, as Yugi was getting himself up. The young hero was in so much pain as he still stood on his knee, breathing heavily as he glared at the two villains.

"There is no hope for even you Yugi to defeat us. Just give up!" Honda/Yami Bakura orders as he points his fingers towards the weaken hero. Yugi was unable to focus to focus as he was about to give in, he was unable to continue on... until he heard a sweet, female voice in his head. "**Don't give up. You can win, no matter what. Beat them for the bonds you hold so much Yugi dear. Win!**"

Unsure who that voice belong to, Yugi smiles a little as he manages to get up and looking even more determined towards the villains. "I won't give up yet or ever! If I let myself lose here, all my friends will pay my consequence. I will not... LET THAT EVER HAPPEN! I WILL BEAT YOU! I WILL WIN, NO MATTER WHAT!"

His Yin-Yang Dragon eyes glow different, even more fiery than ever before. Then his Deck started to glow as Yugi sense the strong, warm feeling of it. He smiles as he knew, he would win now. Dark Leader Dragon also had the same scene as he shouted at both Yami Bakura and Marik. "ENOUGH OF THIS! Kill the girl now! Mutou can't win this duel like this so let's make him the foolish, failing hero shall we?"

Both of them nodded in agreement. Honda/Yami Bakura said as he stare at the Rare Hunter with an angry expression, confirming his command. "It's too bad you won't get the chance to draw as Jonouchi's sister won't see it."

"WHAT!" Everyone except Kaiba shouted in surprise as Jonouchi was terrified. He quickly turns to see his sister, shocked by what he just said.

"We made a deal! You guys can't do this!" Yugi shouts in rage while both villains laugh. Dark Leader Dragon simply laugh at his safe spot, grinning at Yugi's horror. "_You foolish brat, I don't keep all my promise to be true, do I? Hehehe._"

Ichigo K grit his teeth as he was holding his Substitute Shinigami Badge, knowing he would have to reveal his secret to everyone. Judai activated his Duel Disk and drew E-HERO Neos, ready to summon him. Danny held up one hand as he secretly form a small ghost energy ball, in hopes to knock out the Rare Hunter. Erika held up her Mew Pendant, just in case she too has to step in. Kaiba knew he had to stop this madness, but he has no control over the situation like before. Yugi also had no choice but to slowly take out his Dragon Sword and strike the Rare Hunter with a **Dragon Slice Attack**, even if he meant to expose his secret in the end.

"Now it's over! Kill her!" Yami Bakura order the Rare Hunter through Honda as he obeys. He slowly held his finger and was about to press the button. Ichigo K, Judai, Danny and Yugi were about to act... until the Dragon Knight smelled a strange sense; the smells of Strawberries. Erika stood still, knowing who just appear to save the day. Just then, a shadow appear over the Rare Hunter that he notice. He looks up just in time for a foot to hit him on the face!

Everyone watched in shock as the Rare Hunter was sent crashing to the sea, 5 times far from the shore! And as he drop the control switch to the sea, it was immediately useless as soon as it touched water. Yugi was staring up at the stranger wearing a white, hooded coat, having a feeling who it was.

"Just in time too." The stranger said in a female tone spoke as she removed the white coat, revealing to be the real and only Ichigo Momomiya, wearing her school uniform as the sun was over her while holding the coat behind her, making her almost like a goddess for a moment. She was smiling on everyone and staring on only Yugi. "Hey guys... missed me or what?"

Yugi lighted up of hope as he was smiling of overjoy. He, Judai and Erika all said together in joy. "Ichigo!"

"What did she meant by being missed? SHE WAS HERE!" Jonouchi, Danny and Ichigo K all shouted at the same time, shocked to hear that one. Even Yami Bakura and Marik were confused at the turn of events. Dark Leader Dragon was both astonished and curious to why didn't his niece interfered before when she could have.

"_Ichigo, why would you act so slow? You could have sneak away before but you didn't. And since when did you have that much power? What's going on?_" The Dark Lord ask himself as he stare through his orb towards Ichigo. He place his finger on his chin, thinking of how did she pull it off so well. That was when he gotten a report from the alien Kish that Ichigo almost snapped him even more than usual. And that she was acting so differently than before.

The demon dragon then smiled evilly as he figure out what had happened to her. "_I see. The Ichigo of before was not Ichigo but an imposter... a Shinobi no best. So the Ichigo who save that girl was my niece. That girl, she was away during this time and just got back. Not to mention Yugi's expression when he saw her. I'm sure that was her all right. Hehehe, not bad Ichigo._"

Back to the duel, Ichigo then shouted towards the two villains and then turn to Yugi. "You guys are going to pay for all the horrible acts you have done! Yugi-kun, finish them off! Beat them with the power of Bonds!"

"Right! I will Ichigo-kun!" Yugi shouts at the red-hair pigtailed heroine nods happily. Ichigo K rise an eyebrow that now the tri-color hair hero is calling the other Ichigo by -kun now, something was off. Yugi then turned back to the two villains, smiling as he drew his final hope. "You guys are done for! Heart of the Cards, guide me for a new hope! My turn, DRAW!"

**(Soundtrack... please play: Yu-Gi-Oh! Passionate Duelists! I do not own this song)**

He didn't even looked at his drawn card as he shouted. "I play the Spell Card, Pot of Greed! Now I can draw two cards!"

He draw his cards with joy as he declares while pointing his finger towards his Continuous Trap Card. "I use the effects of **Bonding Fusion**! I fuse together Buster Blader from the field and my Black Luster Soldier from my hand together!"

"WHAT!" Yami Bakura, Marik and even Kaiba shout at the same time as both warriors fly to the sky. Next both began to fuse, bonding their forms into one.

"Knight of Justice, Warrior of Hope, lead me your power to protect my precious Bonds and to create a Shining Star of Light!" Yugi begins to chant as the form of the combine monsters started to glow in pure light. Everyone cover their eyes, except Judai and Ichigo.

"Fusion Summon! Aide me the Ultimate Dragon Warrior, **Slayer D. Knight**!" The Dragon Knight shouts as the light dies out, revealing a shining iron armor knight, wearing a large red/golden cape, a large red/black liner helmet while showing his long red hair and wielding a large round shield on his left hand and a long golden blade on his right hand as he swings it dramatically which unleashes a huge shockwave around him. Both Marik and Yami Bakura stared in horror by the sight of this new monster as Dark Leader Dragon glared at it angrily.

**Slayer D. Knight Lvl 9 ATK: 3200 DEF: 2800**

"This is the new card I gotten, and my trump card to defeat you guys! It's time to rescue my friends as I use one of my knight's effects! Now his ATK is increase by 400 ATK for every Dragon-Type monster on both sides of the field and in both Player's Graveyard!" Yugi declares as his knight started to glow in a shining aura as he gains the energies of Jonouchi's ''Red-Eyes'' dragons (Red-Eyes Black Dragon, **Red-Eyes Black Sword-Blasting Dragon**, **Red-Eyes Wyvern**) increasing his attack right to 4400ATK!

"I'm not done as I play my own last card, Excalibur! Now I double the power of my knight beyond its limit!" Yugi announces as **Slayer D. Knight **grab the legendary sword of King Arthur as his power went through to 8800ATK! Both villains and even the Dark Lord were in horror to see something like that much power being used against them!

"_That new monster of Yugi's has a similar power to his Dark Paladin. Awesome! We needed something like that on the field! Man Yug, you never give up pal, ever._" Jonouchi spoke to himself in thought, smiling at his best friend's amazing counterattack.

"Time to attack! Go Slayer D. Knight!" Yugi commands as his knight comes flying at **Darkness Bio-Chimera** as fast as he could while holding his large blade.

"Not so fast Little Yugi as I reveal my trap, **Darkness Mirror Force**! Now I destroy all of your monsters into nothing!" Marik counters as he reveals a trap that shows a darker form of Mirror Force that made Dark Mirror Force a joke. A huge shield appears around both villains, ready to counter and destroy Yugi's last hope. Dark Leader Dragon grins, knowing this will be the end of the brat. However... the Dragon Knight was smiling of joy for some reason. He turn to Jonouchi as he nods too.

"Ha. Not this time. I activate my knight's effect! Now I send away Jonouchi's facedown card away to negate your Trap head on! Counter, Slaying Beam Slash!" Yugi counterattacks as his knight swings his blade, releasing a powerful beam slash that destroys the dark mirror and breaking it into pieces.

"_What power. This knight is Dark Paladin's comrade at best. The powers to counter Spells and Traps, Mutou is now even more serious than ever. Hehe. That's my only rival, someone who's determine to not lose... except we will by me._" Kaiba thought in an astonished and enjoyable tone as everyone else were amazed. Ichigo M watches the very person she believes in, doing the impossible again.

"Battle Slayer D. Knight! Strike down **Darkness Bio-Chimera** with Dragon Slaying Heaven Finisher!" Yugi shouts as **Slayer D. Knight **rises his blade up and swings it down, releasing a powerful energy burst slash right at **Darkness Bio-Chimera**. Everything seem to fade as it showed the powerful Darkness monster having a slight shining slash across it's body horizontal as it begins to separate and then exploded. Both Yami Bakura and Marik felt that blow as they lost control over Anzu and Honda's bodies as their Life Points drop to 0.

**Duel Screen: Winner... Yugi & Jonouchi: 500LP vs. Anzu/Marik & Honda/Yami Bakura: 0LP**

**(End of soundtrack. Stop...)**

As soon as their Duel Disk shut down and Yugi's new knight disappear, both Anzu and Honda collapse like rocks as the Dark Power in them vanish as well with the Darkness Cards. Both Yugi and Jonouchi's Duel Boxes open, revealing their Locator Cards and their keys. They quickly took them fast as they grabbed their keys to unlock themselves.

As the two heroes were about to unlock the chains around their feet, Dark Leader Dragon then shouted at the two villains. "DAMN IT! Useless! Get rid of them. If I can't win, then Yugi isn't winning either. Drop the anchor now!"

Without an hesitation, Yami Bakura smirked as he held up a control panel and pressed it. "This is now the end of Little Yugi and the Pharaoh, bye bye."

Knowing pressing it that will drop the anchor immediately, nothing happen at all as both Yugi and Jonouchi manage to release themselves and were going to free their friends next. The Dark Lord was baffled at why didn't that work as his eyes started to glow in pure red rage!

"HOW! Why didn't that work!" The demon dragon questions this mess as he smash his fist on a desk, breaking it to almost nothing but pieces. Without his knowing, the anchor was disable as Kunai broke the attach receiver. From behind the carts, the transformed back Clone Naruto watched at Yugi and the others as he smiled. He met back with Ichigo M who was the hand from before. Fake Ichigo took off 'her' clothes which was embarrassing for the real Ichigo M. Then 'she' transform back to the fully clothe Naruto Clone as he turned around to give the real Ichigo M to change her current clothes with her school uniform and go off being the heroine of the day.

"Told you I would save the day, besides Ichigo-chan. I guess I'll leave you guys to handle the rest. As for me, I'll be visiting soon. See ya later, Yugi, Ichigo, Judai, everyone!" He said as he formed a hand seal and release himself as the clone poop into nothing.

Back at the Hidden Leaf of Konoha, in the Training Grounds, the real Naruto immediately receive back all the memories his clone had as he too smile. He then said as he looked up at the sky. "_Man, will Ichigo get mad at me when she learns what has happen. At any rate, I'll see you guys around._"

Back at Domino Pier, both Yugi and Jonouchi manage to release both Anzu and Honda in time as everyone else race towards them. Ichigo K was the first to speak, amazingly happy in his tone. "Awesome Yugi, you manage to really show those two psychos who's boss. And no more problems too."

"Double on that too! Yugi-san is always Number 1! He's the greatest and my hero!" Judai yells of joy for his amazing inspiration. Yugi blushes as he looks the other way to see Ichigo walking with Shizuka, holding his Duel Belt on her hands.

"It seems you left this behind. You got to be careful where you leave your stuff Yugi-kun." She says with a small smile as he nods, receiving it back and wearing it too. "Thanks Ichigo-kun, I was just worry for more important things than the God Cards.."

"Never mind about that! Shizuka, you alright now? I was so worry that I might have... you know." Jonouchi interrupts as he hugs his younger sister, worry for her safety as she means a lot to him. Shizuka simply smiles as she hugs him too. "I'm alright now Nii-chan, all thanks to Ichigo-chan. I own her everything for that."

"I guess so. Listen Momomiya, I won't repeat myself this, but I want to say thank you. You really save my sister and I'm happy she's safe. I own you for everything." Jonouchi says as he closes his eyes to not look at the red-hair pigtailed. There was no respond which was odd. "Ichigo? You there?"

"Maybe you should open them up." Danny suggested as the blond-headed duelist did, revealing Ichigo was gone, again! "WHAT THE HELL! That little jerk of a girl ditch us again!"

"Not only that, but Yugi isn't here either." Mokuba points out as everyone notice even Yugi was gone. Kaiba knew something was up, something that involve this whole crazy situation. "_That Mutou and Momomiya, where did they go?_"

Dark Leader Dragon sense something, no someone was coming as he order Marik angrily. "Get us out of here! One annoying brat is coming this way!"

The boat started moving, but not until it stopped die. The motor was destroyed as it was Yugi with his Dragon Sword and his__**Dragon Slice Attack**. He was running faster to not let them get away as Ichigo was beside him in the same speed.

"Old times huh Nya?" She asks him as he nods, happy being with her again. "I missed this. Now let's get them!"

Both Dragon Hero and Mew Heroine jump, in a huge leap as they landed on the boat. Both kick their feet at the door, smashing it aside to see the three villains. Ichigo was the first to speak with a smile on her face. "Found you! And this time you guys are done for Nya!"

"Well... look at the time, we must really have to go now. Now..." Yami Bakura was saying nervously but was stopped as Yugi pointed his Dragon Sword at his face while glaring at him. "Nope, you guys aren't leaving until lizard breathe changes Marik back to his good self! If you don't... then I will take you down first!"

"Now now Yugi, you don't want to kill me first. After all, I'm no longer your nemesis huh?" Yami Bakura said, nervously smiling. Yugi just glared at him with his Yin-Yang Dragon eyes as he rise an eyebrow. The evil spirit then frowned as he sweat drops. "I guess that's a no. HELP ME!"

"Fine you big baby!" Dark Leader Dragon says as he snaps his fingers. Next three Dark Portals appear as both Yami Bakura and Marik were suck in and disappear. Yugi quickly looked at the brainwashed Ishtar, sadden to what Dark Leader Dragon done to him. However, he still will keep his promise to Ishizu that he will save her brother again, and he shall. With them gone, Yugi and Ichigo stare at the Dark Lord.

"I must give you the credit to crush my plans brat and you, my niece, for appearing in the last minute to help the Dragon Knight brat." Dark Leader Dragon said evilly as Ichigo was surprise that he knew that wasn't here back there. The young Dragon Knight couldn't hold his anger anymore, glaring at the Dark Lord with fury and rage.

"You're going to pay for everything you have done to my friends, including Marik! I will stop you once and for all! Let's settle this now!" Yugi angrily spoke to the Dark Lord while he held up his fist, clinging it even tighter. the evil dragon only smirked, amused by his enemy's will to stop him.

"Tough little human boy you are, Yugi. Very well, we shall settle this but not today. But I warn you, next time we will end this and you will burn into nothing but ashes!" Dark Leader Dragon respond as he slowly steps back, entering the Dark Portal half way through. He slightly turns his sight on Ichigo who's also glaring at him angrily.

"Just remember, the next time we meet, I promise you it will be the last. And when you're done... Ichigo, I'll be expecting you on my side. Until then, farewell... Dragon Knight of Light." The Dark Lord said evilly as he completely enters the portal, disappearing into nothing with the portal itself. Both Yugi and Ichigo looked at where the demon dragon stood, staring in wonder.

"_Dark Leader Dragon, I will make sure to stop you. No matter what, I will defeat you._" Yugi spoke mentally, serious as he was still clinging his fist on the future battle he will face and the one he must not lose!

Avoiding death and another close-call, Yugi and Jonouchi manage to save their friends, themselves and gain their remaining Locator Cards to enter the finals! Not to mention our second star, the Mew Heroine herself is back, things are looking up... a little. Will our Dragon Knight be ready when the Dark Lord appears next time for their third serious clash? Will good win over evil? Or will Ichigo lose it when she learns of Jonouchi's bet? Only one place to find out!

**To be continued… **

Locator Cards for Battle City 2:

Yugi: 7

Kaiba: 7

Jonouchi: 7

Judai 7

Next stage... Battle City 2 Finales Affirmed!

**(ENDING 2: The Afternoon of that Day (Ano Hi no Gogo in it's Japanese name) by Masami Okui from Yu-Gi-Oh! DM)**

**Here are the new cards that were use in this duel:**

**New Cards: _=Real Card *=Fake Card that I made up or a friend of mines in Fan Fiction**

**Yugi's/Yami Yugi's new cards:**

**_Unity- Type: Quick-Play Spell Card**

Effect: Select 1 monster on your side of the field. The DEF of the selected monster becomes equal to the combined original DEF of all face-up monsters on your side of the field, until the end of this turn.

***Magical Blade of the Busters- Type: Equip Spell Card **

Effect: Equip this card to only 1 ''Buster Blader''. The equipped monster gains 600 ATK and DEF. When the equipped monster attacks or is attacked, the opponent's monster is change into a Dragon-Type monster until the end of the attack. When the equipped ''Buster Blader'' is destroyed by a card's effect, destroy this card instead.

**_Judgment of Pharaoh- Type: Normal Trap Card**

Effect: Pay half of your Life Points. Select and activate an appropriate effect which can be applied:

■ If ''Yu-Jo Friendship'' is in your Graveyard, until the end of this turn; your opponent cannot Normal Summon, Set, Flip Summon or Special Summon a monster(s) or activate an Effect Monster's effect.

■If ''Unity'' is in your Graveyard, until the end of your turn; negate the effects of all Spell and Trap Cards on your opponent's side of the field, and your opponent cannot activate or Set Spell or Trap Cards.

**Jonouchi's new cards:**

***Champion's Arrival- Type: Continuous Trap Card**

Effect: When you have no monsters and your opponent has 1 or more monsters on their side, Special Summon 1 Warrior-Type Monster from your Hand (or your Tag Dueling partner's Hand) and Special Summon it. Next this card is equipped to the Special Summoned monster. When this card is destroyed, destroy the equipped monster. If the equipped monster is destroyed, destroy this card.

***Wishes of the Last Warrior- Type: Normal Spell Card**

Effect: Activate when you have 1 Warrior-Type monster on your field. Send the Top 5 cards from your Deck to the Graveyard. Next select 1 Player's Deck and allow them to search their deck and set 1 Trap Card from their Deck to your side of the field by the Player's choice.

**_Yu-Jo Friendship- Type: Normal Spell Card**

Effect: Offer your opponent a handshake. If they accept your handshake, each player's Life Points become half the combined Life Points of both players. If you have ''Unity'' in your hand and show it to your opponent, they must accept the handshake.

**_Unity- Type: Quick-Play Spell Card**

Effect: Select 1 monster on your side of the field. The DEF of the selected monster becomes equal to the combined original DEF of all face-up monsters on your side of the field, until the end of this turn.

* * *

**Anzu/Marik's new cards:**

***Darkness Banish Cyclone- Type: Normal Spell Card**

Effect: This card is known as a "Darkness" Type Card. This card cannot be counter by any card and cannot be used by your opponent. Remove a selected number of your opponent's cards from his/her Deck equal to the number of ''Darkness'' Monsters on the field and remove them from play.

***Darkness Meteor Shower- Type: Normal Spell Card**

Effect: This card is known as a "Darkness" Type Card. This card cannot be counter by any card and cannot be used by your opponent. Activate during your Main Phase 2 when your opponent's monster wasn't destroyed in battle or by a card's effect. Inflict 1000LP of damage for every ''Darkness'' monster on your side of the field.

***Darkness Eclipse Ray- Type: Continuous Trap Card**

Effect: This card is known as a "Darkness" Type Card. This card cannot be counter by any card and cannot be used by your opponent. Equipped this card to one of your opponent's Face-Up monsters. As long as this card is equipped to the equipped monster, its ATK and DEF are halve, its effect is negated and it cannot attack or change its position.

***Darkness Mirror Force- Type: Normal Trap Card**

Effect: This card is known as a "Darkness" Type Card. This card cannot be counter by any card and cannot be used by your opponent. When the opponent's monster declares an attack, destroy all monsters on your Opponent's side of the field.

**Honda/Yami Bakura's new cards:**

***Darkness Sengenjin- Lvl 9, ATK: 3250, DEF: 3000, ATT: DARK, Type: Beast-Warrior/Effect**

Effect: This card is known as a "Darkness" Type Card. This card cannot be counter by any card and cannot be used by your opponent. This card can only be Special Summoned by removing 1 ''Sengenjin'' from your Field or Graveyard from play. During either Player's Battle Phase, this monster gains 300ATK.

***Darkness Fusion- Type: Normal Spell Card**

**(Note: This card breaks the laws of the Yu-Gi-OH! Trading Card Game completely, really... but it only works with Darkness Monsters)**

Effect: This card is known as a "Darkness" Type Card. This card cannot be counter by any card and cannot be used by your opponent. Send, from your hand or your side of the field to the Graveyard or Banish from your hand or your Graveyard, the Fusion Material Monsters with ''Darkness'' in their name that are listed as a ''Darkness'' Fusion Monster Card. Special Summon that Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck. (This Special Summon is treated as a Fusion Summon). The Special Summoned monster cannot be affected by the opponent's Spells, Traps, or card effects this turn.

***Darkness Bio-Chimera- Lvl 11, ATK: 4100, DEF: 3600, ATT: DARK, Type: Fiend/Fusion/Effect**

''3 ''Darkness'' monsters with 2000 or more ATK''

Effect: This card is known as a "Darkness" Type Card. This card cannot be counter by any card and cannot be used by your opponent. This monster can only be Fusion Summon by the effects of ''**Darkness Fusion**''. When this card is successfully Fusion Summon by ''**Darkness Fusion**'', destroy all other cards except this card. Once per turn, destroy 1 cards on the field. If this effect is used, this card cannot attack until your next turn.

***Darkness Drill Destroyer- Type: Continuous Trap Card**

Effect: This card is known as a "Darkness" Type Card. This card cannot be counter by any card and cannot be used by your opponent. This card cannot be destroyed by a card's effect when its equipped. Equipped this card to 1 ''Darkness'' monster. When the equipped monster attacks a Defense Position monster whose DEF is lower than the equipped monster's ATK, inflict the difference as Battle Damage to your opponent.

* * *

**Card of the Day:**

**Yugi's shining new Knight of Justice and Hope!**

**Slayer D. Knight- Lvl 9, ATK: 3200, DEF: 2800, ATT: LIGHT, Type: Warrior/Fusion/Effect**

''Buster Blader'' + ''Black Luster Soldier'' or ''Black Luster Soldier – Envoy of the Beginning''

Effect: A Fusion Summon of this card can only be conducted with the above Fusion Material Monsters. While this card is face-up on the field, you can send 1 card on your Field (or your Tag Team partner's field), except this card, to the Graveyard to negate the activation of a Trap Card and destroy it. This card gains 400 ATK for every Dragon-Type monsters on the field and in either Player's Graveyard.

* * *

Thank you for another great episode. I thank those who are helping me get this story notice and enjoy it. For those who love it, please review my story and give me your opinions or thoughts to it. The next episode... Ichigo M learns a little thing about killing Jonouchi for real after discovering that Erika has a date with him for winning their duel. However, things won't end well as Dark Leader Dragon will go after Erika, learning that she possesses an Inner Demon. Will the Dragon Knight and Mew Heroine's training be enough to challenge the Dark Lord and his fateful general into battle? Find out as Yugi, Ichigo M, Ichigo K, Jonouchi, Danny, Judai, Kaiba, Erika, Dark Leader Dragon and Dark General Knight for Today's Preview:

Yugi: Now that Anzu and Honda are safe and Ichigo-kun is ''back'' to herself, I think that's the end of this chapter.

Ichigo M: I'm happy too, I think I couldn't stand it that I had barely no lines for this Volume. Next one better be amazing with more me.

Ichigo K: Okay... SERIOUSLY, THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE? I don't even get what Momomiya-san is talking about now. And what happened with you?

Ichigo M: What do you mean Kurosaki-kun?

Ichigo K: …You're lucky Inoue calls me that too and also Erika. You were... acting weird.

Ichigo M: (Thought) _Stupid Naruto-kun! I blame him for that. The next time I see him, I will give him a piece of my mind!_

Jonouchi: Doesn't matter now, me and Yug got our Locator Cards so next stop is the finals! Alright Kaiba, where is it?

Danny: Wait! You two just barely won your duels and you still want more?

Jonouchi: What can I say, this was nothing. Now being attacking by a Fake God and then the real thing, you'll know what it means to be too much.

Judai: Yeah! I agree with him. So let's get to the finals!

Kaiba: Sorry but my brain cannot hold in that much stupid nonsense for one day. Besides, the finals will be propose for 1 Month.

Jonouchi and Judai: WHAT?

Erika: One Month? Then what was with the 24 hour deadline?

Kaiba: That was to push you fools to the point of pain. Besides, it works and the Duel Network will inform me of any other remaining duelist who is close in possessing all 7 Locator Cards. For the luck ones, you'll be relaxing today because I don't care and I'm bored.

Yugi: Well... thank you Kaiba-kun?

Kaiba: I don't care. I'm leaving, and let's hope I don't see that retard of that red-hair Cherry-Top or the Dueling Monkey again for a long time. Farewell.

Ichigo M: Cherry-Top? Hey wait! YOU JERK COME BACK!

Jonouchi: Well he called me that other stupid nickname, get used to it! Well... if this is a break to relax, then Erika-chan, we have our date to do.

Erika: Right... the date.

Ichigo M: WHAT?

Ichigo K: Yeah, Jonouchi won against Erika so now she has to go out with him.

Jonouchi: And something else too!

Ichigo M grab the blond-headed duelist by the neck and started strangling him as she shouts: I WILL KILL YOU! I WILL MURDER YOU HERE AND NOW!

Yugi: I knew this would happen. Time for the same old. Next time in Yugioh! Dragon Knight Reborn: The Not-So Fun Romantic Date. Darkness, Training Results and Inner Scorpion! The Destined Clash Again, Yugi vs Dark Leader Dragon! Duel... Standby!

Ichigo M: Wait Yugi-kun, maybe instead of Duel Standby as this is not a dueling chapter, use something like ''A Knight's'' something.

Yugi: ...A Knight's... You could be onto something. How about ''A Knight's Chronicles Continues!'' Like that?

Ichigo M: Nay, ''A Dragon Hero Charge's Forward!'' is better!

Yugi: I like that one too. Hehehe, I missed you Ichigo-kun.

Ichigo M: Me too Yugi-kun, a whole lot.

Jonouchi: She never left!

Elsewhere...

Dark Leader Dragon: Can't take it, let's finish this fight with Mutou now! It's time to end that brat for good!

Dark General Knight: Excellent my Lord, then let's destroy the boy once and for all.

Dark Leader Dragon: Naturally, and to learn more about that Mew Erika. That Pie warn me about her so I want to see what's so special about her.

Dark General Knight: Indeed.

Dark Leader Dragon: And so I will destroy Yugi and have my niece beside me. No one is going to stop me. No one.

Ichigo M: Wrong! Yugi-kun beaten you already with that duel remember.

Dark Leader Dragon: What the? Where did you come from? Are you here to switch sides Ichigo Dear.

Ichigo M: Umm... NO! I'm here to say: Please remember to read, enjoy and review! You don't want to miss out of Yugi's latest victory against that jerk of a Dark Lord.

Dark General Knight: Can I kill her by mistake?

Dark Leader Dragon: No... seriously, no.

Yugi: Back to topic, until next time fans.

Dark Leader Dragon: I hate this job and that brat!

Yugi and Ichigo: Someone hasn't gotten their coffee yet, until next time!


	47. 46: Dating, Fighting, Kicking, Clashing

**Yu-Gi-Oh! : Dragon Knight Reborn! **

_**Created by: DragonKnight15**_

**Disclaimer: This story is a copyright from me. I also may have used other plots from other authors. Almost all characters, objects, names, places, powers, moves, events, plots and weapons are not original worked. They were already made from other manga, anime and cartoon stories. They are also already copyrights that I do not own. This story is an anime story. P.S. This story is also a crossover of other anime/cartoon stories like Naruto Shippuden, Bleach, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Sonic X plus other Sonic video game plots and characters, Danny Phantom, FullMetal Alchemist, Sailor Moon, Pokémon and others more. Others like Doctor Who at the moment, later on. Later on this volume, I am using Erika Aoyama and Mew Erika from Redwallfan2000 from Fan as one of the other characters in this anime story. Ichigo Momomiya has also the name of "Tokadul" and she is 17 years old than 13 like in the anime. As Mew Ichigo, all of her Mew Mew attacks not only harm, effect or destroy a Chimera Anima, but anything or anyone. Even a hollow, a Dark Lord and a Chaos Lord. This is not also a copy of either any "Dragon knight" or "Dragon Knights" stories, but it's weird that I never heard of them until now. It is my idea, even if the names of it are weird. Some characters will have, sometimes, a short written name. Like for example, Dark Leader Dragon= Dark LD, Ichigo Momomiya= Ichigo M. and so on. Most names are in their Japanese or English versions. If you don't get it, look at in the Internet. Note: Most Duel Monster card names will be in their English names. Also, most cards effects are change into their anime version. Also note that most techniques/jutsus from Naruto will be in it's English form and others in it's Japanese forms.**

Hello Readers, this is episode 46 of the main arc of this volume, The Endless Fights: A new tournament, the ghost ruling, the snake of the shadows and the battles against all Darkness! Hope you love it! Have fun! And remember to review! **P.S. I do not own them all or any of them except this crossover story, so I wrote the band's or artist's name that wrote that song which I do not own again.**

**(I made a huge error that I have to incorrect. So enjoy!)**

**Yo! There's just 1 Episodes/Chapters left, But let's make this 2 Episodes/Chapters left as there's this one and the last one after this. Anyway... I'm glad that I'm doing good ol' fighting and kicking butt episode! This is for my fans, mostly Redwallfan2000 as the Inner Scorpion is finally introduce earlier than she did in Tokyo Mew Moon 1. He'll still like it! And to note: This one will be long, again!**

* * *

**Also, if most of you have noticed, which you must have, I've made some title names for each episode in the Chapter Selection Box... some, well... almost all funny to make you guys to understand and enjoy them. **

**A second note is that I was thinking about it... and I might change some characters names... mostly with the DM cast and the GX cast like I planned... but I'll keep Judai's name like so. Judai and Jaden do seem too alike, promise. But... you tell me if I should change his name, and Yugi's friends too which I might.**

**Plus, for my friend LightLord92, I am once again promoting two of the great stories I have read from him, Yugioh! 5d's Paladins of Light: Darkness Awakens and Eternal Bonds! Now most of you might not like these AU, but I love this story and it's about a globe organization that protects the world from Darkness... but the tale is about a man named Rafael who's destiny is yet to be realize and yet to be finish. It's a great story that follows the 5d's era and between arcs we know of and don't... and we have the GX and most of the DM cast as well... and a few special guest from my story and beyond. But what makes this story great is how much LightLord92 has improved it and made it a well and awesome fanfics to read. I hope you guys read it, it won't hurt, not at all! Promise! Now back to the show!**

**Plus note there is a new Poll so I will explain it in the next Episode!**

* * *

**Here's the intro: The Earth... is a great place where humanity and all other creatures live and learn to evolve little by little, but this great world has Darkness in it too. Evil beings who wish to conquer this world and everyone. **

**Only one being stood against them to show everyone the power of light and hope, but this great mythical dragon wasn't able to stop them. He gave his powers and hope to a human that was known by his name, the Dragon Knight! **

**Before this hero also met his end, he gave the legendary Dragon Sword and his hopes and dreams to the next knight, his youngest son who is destined to become a legend by the sides of his comrades and his love. This hero... is the Hero of Light, the Last Dragon Knight of Light!**

* * *

**(OPENING 2: by Masami Okui from Yu-Gi-Oh! DM) **

**Volume 1: Episode 46: The Not-So Fun Romantic Date. Darkness, Training Results and Inner Scorpion! The Destined Clash Again, Yugi vs Dark Leader Dragon!**

**In the previous episode of DKR:**

_Battle City 2 Second Round had came to an end for our heroes. The duel between Yugi and Jonouchi vs Anzu/Marik vs Honda/Yami Bakura continued on. The duel became more intense as both villains continue to use the powers of Darkness Cards to make more real damage happened._

_Even so, our heroes refused to give up. Even without most of Yugi's strongest cards and Jonouchi's moves being crashed, they wouldn't give even up against _**Darkness Bio-Chimera**. _It still didn't look good as when Yugi was about to play his last hope, Dark Leader Dragon gave the command to kill Jonouchi's sister Shizuka immediately. And it seem it was going to work, if it was for the real and only Ichigo Momomiya appeared, making the swap with Fake Ichigo/Naruto's Shadow Clone. Thanks to her, Yugi was able to finally win this duel with his _**Slayer D. Knight**_! With it, both Yugi and Jonouchi won, saved their friends and won their last Locator Cards to enter the finals._

_However... that's not how it ends. Yugi and Ichigo confronted the villains as the Dragon Knight demanded to fight Dark Leader Dragon again, to make him pay for all of the problems he gave him. The Dark Lord accepted the challenge, but told him for next time. Can Yugi defeat the Dark Lord for good and how will Ichigo react to new information she's about to get. What will happen now? Find out now!_

**And now the conclusion... where we left on in the last episode:**

As they walk back to where they run off to, Yugi and Ichigo have been chatting with each other, catching up with the others' adventures. After their own meeting with the Dark Lord, Yugi has been off edge to beat Dark Leader Dragon for good. So it would be best for him to talk to someone who he can enjoy chatting with... Ichigo Momomiya was the only person he wanted to talk to.

"I am SO glad that I'm back Yugi-kun! Man, that training I went through was intense! Never make Lady Tsunade angry. I'm surprise Naruto has survived her punches this long." Ichigo said, smiling and then becoming serious about what Naruto must have been about Tsunade's punches. Yugi shakes his body for a moment by the thought of that when she hit both Naruto and Judai painfully.

"Anyway, I'm glad your training paid off. Can't wait to see Mew Ichigo again, you must be even more powerful than before." Yugi ask in wonders to see his good friend back in action again. The thought of seeing just how much powerful is Mew Ichigo now. Ichigo blushes in a reddish tone on her cheeks by Yugi's joy that made her embarrassed.

"I am... but I still have to practice on something Kakashi-sensei taught me. I still have long ways to use it if I don't completely master it." Ichigo said now in a serious tone and stare by the message the Copy Ninja left for her.

"Kakashi? You mean one of Naruto's Senseis? He taught you too?" Yugi burst in surprise that he taught her too. Kakashi Hatake, the man he met before facing Orochimaru and Sasuke, he somehow owns him for helping him out or then he wouldn't He then thought about it and it made sense why she arrived later than expected.

"He did. He told me I had some kind of amazing power inside of me that he wanted to make me stronger too. Plus I was able to fight his former student Sasuke one-on-one without much help." Ichigo adds with a smile as she was still happy Kakashi teach her a lot just because she fought Sasuke Uchiha in equal terms. Yugi smiled back to be impressed by Ichigo's own growth since they met.

"And also... from this training I did, I feel a new found respect of liking myself as Mew Ichigo. I don't want to talk about it yet, but I might want to be a Mew Mew a little bit longer than I thought I wanted." Ichigo continues as she place her hand over her chest, remembering what Lady Tsunade told her about her own power as the Mew Heroine. In a way, she feels a little more connected to her Mew half than she thought.

"That's amazing Ichigo-kun! I do hope you find it in your heart to choice that path. I mean I don't want you to be a Cat Girl forever, but you have done a lot of great things as a Mew Mew... not to mention you are my partner too. I don't think the Dragon Knight would be nothing without his lovely Mew Heroine beside him." Yugi finally responds in an astonish tone as he felt super energetic like Judai is... part of his mind was bluffed by that thought. Ichigo blushed once more by her friend's words, especially calling her 'his lovely Mew Heroine' like she calls him 'her heroic Dragon Knight'.

"Relax Yugi-kun, as long as I'm here, you won't need to worry about that. I'll always be here for you, because your my friend. And you're right, I want to protect those I care about and continue making good things to happen. That's silly ol' me after all, I promise you that." Ichigo vow to Yugi as she gave him a peace hand sign to him. Yugi nods back seriously to have Ichigo back, especially since Dark Leader Dragon is that much serious to kill him more than ever.

As the two were now getting closer to where their friends were, a thought came to Ichigo's mind as she was almost puzzled by it. She turned to Yugi as she spoke with her right finger on her lips. "Say Yugi-kun?"

"Hmm? What's up Ichigo-kun? Something wrong?" Yugi responds, curious to what she was going to ask him which at the same time worry him.

"No, it's just I'm wondering what I've missed out on? What did happened while I was away?" Ichigo asks as she stare at Yugi with curious look. Yugi then freaked out a bit, not showing it though, knowing that was what she was going to ask.

"Umm... umm... well... hehehe..." Yugi started saying, but couldn't as he was worried what Ichigo might say. Ichigo stares at him, questioning what he was going to say... until something in her head flash a light bullet.

"No. Hell no! He didn't! Naruto did not ruin my reputation didn't he!" Ichigo demanded in an angry tone now as she was clinging her hands in rage. Yugi sweats in worry as she was right.

"When you mean ruin it, you mean didn't destroy it than... a little." Yugi said, curling away the real facts with most facts. Ichigo twitched her left eye as she was going to lose it.

"Okay... he's dead the next time I see him. Not dead... but wish he was." Ichigo said, also curling the facts that she will make Naruto regret doing that to her. Yugi sweat drops, knowing his idiot shinobi friend made a bad mistake to make Ichigo an idiot. He wanted to make a pray to him, but then again... Ichigo would kill him too for not stopping the blond knuckle-headed shinobi when he did.

The two finally arrive where the others were as they notice Jonouchi very angry, to Ichigo. Judai was the first to greet them. "Yo guys! What took you so long?"

"We were... well... I needed the bathroom and I ask Yugi to protect me during that time." Ichigo lied while over laughing, which Judai got somehow that they were confronting the Dark Lord. However, Kaiba didn't bought it, knowing his rival and Cherry-Top were up to something bigger than 'finding a restroom'.

"Yugi, we're sorry we were forced to duel you and Jonouchi. It was not cool." Anzu gentle bow, blaming herself for the incident that had happened. Honda was the same as he rubbed the back of his head. "Me too Yugi, we were pretty much bone again, and I was possessed again by that evil spirit jerk."

"It wasn't neither of your faults that all this happen. It's over and everyone's safe, thanks to Ichigo-kun of course." Yugi explain as he turn to Ichigo with a smile. "She's the hero... I mean heroine of this story because even though I manage to turn the tables and won with **Slayer D. Knight**, it was her who save Shizuka in the first place. We all own her a lot."

"Well... I didn't do anything. I just didn't want none of Yugi's... our... my friends hurt. I wanted to protect them was all." Ichigo responds, hiding her eyes with the front of her hair as she pull her left pig-tail. She forgot for a moment that these were her friends too, not just Yugi's, but hers too. However, she still felt unwelcome because she just came into their lives and didn't want to be hated for it. Then she felt a hand holding her left hand as she look to see Anzu smiling.

"You are our friend Ichigo. Sure you hang a lot with Yugi, but that never met I didn't like you because you like my good friend as a good friend. I'm happy we're friends, you wouldn't imagine how many other girls like Yugi and I can't stand much... except you." She says happily as Ichigo smiles of joy to hear that. Honda gave her a thumbs up, manly thumbs up. "Of course you're our friend, we like you a lot... more than a certain dice boy. Besides, our group always wanted to add a extra girl so why not."

"Really?" Ichigo asks in surprise as she turn to Jonouchi who look in surprise that she's looking at him. He soon learned he had to say something from the glare Anzu was giving him. "Umm... yeah. You're our friend... our close and best friend... yeah."

Ichigo began to sherd some tears from her eyes as she was happy to have good friends with her. Yugi smiles too with everyone else beside her. Erika was happy herself too, seeing her friend having more friends than ever before.

"Well I'm proud of you Momomiya-san, you really outshine most of us today. Congrats." Ichigo K said proudly as he cross his arms together. Danny nods with a grin. "Naturally. You're the hero after all."

"And thank you for everything Ichigo-chan, I don't know what would have happen if you didn't come to save us all, including Nii-chan." Shizuka thanks once more to Ichigo as she friendly hugs her. Ichigo was surprised by Jonouchi's younger sister's kindness like that, but she receive it like anyone should.

"Okay! Enough of Family Hour, I don't even like it at all." Kaiba finally spoke, annoyed by this friendship and hugs and love. For him, it was already too much.

"Baka Kaiba! You ruin a good moment!" Ichigo M shouts of anger as she pointed her finger to him which astonished everyone, including Jonouchi. "Who the hell do you think I am! I'm not some girl you can just insult like that! What gives you the right to say that about friendship!"

"Simple... I have money and I never like those bonds, not one bit." Seto responds uncaring as Ichigo M glares at him. Jonouchi then gritted his teeth to his most hated enemy as he bark at him. "Alright Rich Boy, enough of your jerkiness! We have business remember."

"Jonouchi is right Kaiba. Me, Jonouchi and Judai-kun won our Locator Cards with the rest of our other friends." Yugi agreed as he, Jonouchi, Judai, Erika, Fubuki, Edo, Manjoume and Johan held up all seven of their Locator Cards.

"Yup! We won them fair and square by doing what we do best, Getting our Game On!" Judai adds with his classic smirk and thumbs up. Jonouchi nods with his eyes closes as he quickly opens them while staring at Kaiba with a smirk. "That's right! We won Rich Boy so now we have to go to Battle City 2 finales. Well... let's go before I change my mind."

"Not so fast mutt." Kaiba said which anger Jonouchi a lot. "If you idiots haven't notice it by now, I've made some changes today."

"What? We haven't heard any broadcast messages from KaibaCorp at all!" Jonouchi points out as Judai nods. Seto roll his eyes over by the annoyance of stupid people. "If you didn't know, you get latest news from the Duel Network System in your Duel Disk."

"That's crazy! I never seen that in my Duel Disk." Jonouchi barks once more at the older Kaiba. He was about to say something else until Yugi stopped him as he activated the add-on, touch holograph system of his Duel Disk. "Actually, Kaiba isn't lying. The new Duel Disk are incredible, almost from the future really."

"_Wait the future? Not even our time has something this high-tech this fast. And our Duel Disk don't have this Duel Network either. What's going on here?_" Edo asks in questions about the changes in the past that are happening. He assume in one conclusion to this... the past is changing and so is the future too. He didn't said a word to not cause confusions.

"At any rate, I've decided unlike the previous Battle City Finales that it will be held in one month!" Seto declare in his strong, and yet serious voice as he point his finger to the sky. Everyone was truly surprised by the turn of events very much, especially Jonouchi. Mokuba was also shocked too. "I thought it was supposed to be today Seto."

"I changed my mind, because I'm rich. Battle City 2 Finales will begin in one month so I could have time to build the True Final Duel held in the first ever Kaiba Dome!" Seto explained, thinking of the still constructed stadium that he was hoping to have been build by now. Another reason... was that Dark Lord, Dark Leader Dragon. Kaiba needed more information just in case the costume freak of a fake dragon tried to ruin his tournament like the other freaks in the past.

"So this is a good chance for the 16 Duelists to train during this time. We shall meet again in one month after the holidays, at KaibaCorp and from there, we will travel in my gigantic KaibaCorp Blimp MKII and go where the remaining 8 duelists will end prove their strength in Kaiba Island, my own personal part of the world that will be used to start something interesting for the future generations to come." Kaiba told to the few duelists in the finals. Judai smirks of knowing that the island Kaiba gotten will be the future place of where Duel Monsters will be taught, Duel Academia. He was truly psych like everyone else was too.

"So we have one month to not see you? Awesome. For once, Kaiba doesn't suck." Jonouchi said with grin that Kaiba was very annoyed by the blond-headed idiot's reaction. Seto just breaths in and out as he turned around, starting to walk away. "You're right because I won't have to see you people for a while. Let's hope so shall we. Mokuba, we're going."

"Umm... right away brother! See ya guys." Mokuba said as he waves good bye to everyone as he follows his older brother. Kaiba slightly turns his head to Yugi and his group.

"And let's make sure we don't see neither of you for a month, especially Cherry-Top and Carrot-Top over there. Farewell losers, and Mutou, and Manjoume." Seto said before turning his head back and left. Both Momomiya and Kurosaki glare furiously at the CEO of KaibaCorp with total anger.

"WHAT THE HELL DID WE DO TO YOU BAKA!" Both Ichigos shouted at him as their heads were burning up in rage.

"Hey Kaiba!" Ichigo M shouted as Kaiba turns around to see the red hair stick her tongue at him. "Catch you later Seto Lame-O Kaiba the Annoying Rich Bastard."

This normally wouldn't bother a man like Seto Kaiba and just scoff her as he turns around and leaves, but in fact he was angry and was about to lose his temper. "_If I EVER see that girl, then it would be TOO SOON!_"

When the two Kaiba Brothers left, Ichigo K slap her hand in a High Five for her good, so-so comeback at him with the tongue. So was Jonouchi with a nod.

"Good job Momomiya. And at any rate... YAHOO!" Jonouchi screams manly of joy as he jumps up high.

"Now no Kaiba or crazy duels for a while. Awesome, and best of all... Erika-chan, you still have to keep the end of your deal that we suggested." The blond-headed duelist asked the charming black haired lady in front of him. Erika raise her eye to what he means by that... until she got it.

"Oh! Ha ha, I forgot about that deal we made. I guess a deal is a deal huh?" Erika finally answers with a small smile as she fake laughs as she totally forgot about the deal.

"Wait? What deal?" Ichigo M appears between the two in surprise. Erika got nervous that she also forgotten that the real Ichigo Momomiya wasn't there and the real one is here right now.

"Oh right, you weren't there. Jonouchi challenged Erika into a duel as they wager a deal as well with their Locator Cards. If Erika won, Jonouchi has to kiss you, Mint or Kurosaki here." Danny responds as he smirks towards Ichigo K who scoff the young teen.

"WHAT?! That's disturbing!" Ichigo M said in horror and shock. The thought of kissing Jonouchi was worser than anything she has ever thought of so far.

"And mess up! I was about to rip the idiot in two for that one!" Ichigo K said as he glared at Jonouchi with anger in his eyes. Jonouchi gulped his throat that he won that duel or he would have to not kiss Momomiya or her rich friend girl.

"And by the sound of Jonouchi's tone, he won. So Erika-chan, what do you have to do for losing?" Ichigo M asks her good friend with a questionable look.

"Well... hah hah..." Erika starts laughing soft which cause Ichigo to raise any eyebrow to what her best friend is laughing.

"I ask Erika-chan to have a date with me! Isn't that great Momomiya." Jonouchi explains it all as he hold around Erika's shoulder. Everyone started to back away as Yugi notice the look in Ichigo's eyes. She was shocked in horror and almost betrayed by that news. She stood there, like a statue, with that frightened expression in her face.

"… What? So... my best friend... and my least good friend... dating? I see..." Ichigo says as her expression slowly turn into a shocking one into a small smile, looking down on her feet. Everyone sighs by that change of expression, and Jonouchi was happy.

"I think she's doing well? I thought she might have lost it?" Jonouchi said with a smirk on his face as he lean beside Erika. However, it was too soon to be sure. Just then, a fist smashes on Jonouchi's face, breaking something in there as he crashes to the ground. Blood began to poor down in his broken nose. Everyone looked in horror as it was Ichigo M who's expression was now pure anger and rage, and crazy too.

"YOU DAMN FREAKING IDIOT! I'LL KILL YOU FOR DATING ERIKA-CHAN! DO YOU HEAR ME, YOU'RE DEAD!" Ichigo M roars in anger and rage as she starts stomping on the injury Jonouchi as many times as possible as Erika, Ichigo K, and Honda try to stop her. Then she pushed everyone aside as she began to choke the blond-headed idiot to death as Jonouchi was crying of pain.

"_Well, this never gets old. I just hope Jonouchi and Erika's date doesn't end up as a murder._" Yugi said mentally as he blushes while rubbing the back of his head in his own cute way. Yami agrees, especially since the feeling that something a lot worser is going to happen soon.

**Elsewhere... at Dark D.L. Enterprise:**

"DARN THAT BRAT AGAIN! I WILL RIP HIM TO PIECES!" Dark Leader Dragon shouted of total rage as he tosses and burns his dragon minions to nothing but black ashes.

"I'm sorry to hear that, my lord. The boy has become an even more annoying bug to kill than we expected." Dark General Knight somehow forgives his master as he knee down to him. The Dark Lord breaths in and out as his rage cools off.

"It doesn't matter. I will get him sooner than he thinks it will be." Dark Leader Dragon said as he smirked at his next brilliant thought. He recalled his chat he had with the alien Pie and made him realize something. "Pie told me something very interesting and it had to do with that Scorpion Mew Mew, Mew Erika aka Erika Aoyama. And can you believe their Mew Names are just adding 'Mew' first and then their birth name afterwards. What's with that?"

"I was wondering the same thing. What's special about that girl anyway?" The Dark Lord general question in curious. He wouldn't assume no one is special except his master.

"From what he told me, it seems she's even more special than anyone else he's encountered... except myself and that brat. Pie explained that Mew Erika has the power to predict the future. Not only that, but she has a great power unlike any other when she's angry... and he witness it first hand with a case that happened." The Dark Lord explain as he recalled his small (off-screen) chat with Pie. The older alien told him a few things that made him wonder if the monsters of the universe do exist, the Inner Demons.

Dark General Knight was quietly surprised to hear that. A power unlike any other, those words were in his head for a while. After witnessing his defeats by the Dragon Knight and the Mew Heroine, he needed to be sure if this was true as he had a question tone when he spoke out loud. "A great power unlike any other, Dark Leader Dragon-sama? How is that possible? What is she?"

"Hmm... I think I know what this power of hers is. But to be absolutely sure, we'll have to meet her face-to-face." Dark Leader Dragon suggested as he had a big large smirk on his dragon face. "What do you say my fateful general? Ready for another fight?"

"Always my Lord, I am here to serve you after all." Dark General Knight agreed as the Dark Lord knew he would say that while grinning evilly. "_If only I had a trusting and beautiful queen like I have a loyal general. Anyway, let's see if that Erika Aoyama has a Inner Demon shall we._"

**Two days later... At Café Mew Mew, afternoon:**

After almost killing the blond-headed idiot for dating her best friend, Ichigo was forced to allow Jonouchi to date Erika because she cared for her friend and because she asked her to. After finally relaxing... and somehow forced to do Family Time with her parents from what happened with Fake Ichigo, the red cherry haired girl was working back at her annoying job of Café Mew Mew. As usual, nothing ever changes as Mint slacks off, Lettuce drops more dishes, Pudding doing her crazy tricks, Zakuro being herself... and Ryou bossing her around. She didn't know what was better, training with Kakashi or her normal life. Yet again, her Mew Mew life is now a little better than her normal life. Even so, Ichigo loves her normal life and what's not to love.

What's making her worry as she was cleaning the floor were two things in her head: Masaya who might think of her being crazy because of Naruto... or Erika's date tonight. She did talked to Masaya over the phone yesterday and he said he hasn't seen much of her which was a relief for her. Now she has to worry about that date. Like promised, Ichigo had to take in Erika's shift today and that means she won't enjoy a relaxing night... or so does Ryou think. As she was finishing sweeping the floor, she saw Erika about to leave as she was wearing a golden long jacket. Ichigo sigh as she knew what dress she has on, and that she doesn't like it for a few reasons.

"Thanks again Ichigo-chan for taking my shift today." Erika thank her best friend for assisting her today.

"It's no problem Erika-chan. We're friends after all." Ichigo replied in her good nature tone. Even though she works like 24/7 in the café with little help of any kind, helping her best friend made all that little hard for her; it gives her joy to help her friend even with all the work she has to do like a good deed.

"Plus I'm happy you're letting me go off to my date with Jonouchi." Erika adds as Ichigo suddenly stops swiping the floor. She felt a cold feeling on her back as she did promised her that. The day she was about to kill Jonouchi, Erika pleaded with her that she'll allow her to date the idiot for just one day. Giving up knowing it would be a losing war, Ichigo allow so and allow Jonouchi to live, barely.

"Oh... of course! We're best friends, and I... understand." Ichigo responded, her voice hesitated and almost angry as she held her tongue and her teeth in line, almost biting them off.

"Well, just remember this is a one time thing. I'll see you tomorrow. Night!" Erika repeats herself to what she told Ichigo that day as she opens up the front door..

"Night Erika-chan! Have fun in your date!" Ichigo shouts as she waves goodbye to Erika as she left. As soon as she close the door behind her, Ichigo change her look into a serious one as this made her truly angry that it cause her to snap the broom in two. She turn her sight to Mint who was drinking her tea. This made the red hair to grin as she formed a plan.

"Say Mint, want to know something interesting? And help me?" She asked to her tea drinking friend as she raise an eyebrow. Ichigo explained Jonouchi's bet that he made with Erika during their duel... and the options he had to make if he lost. This anger the rich girl as she drink her tea cup whole. "So what do you want from me, Ichigo?"

"Simple really. Take my and Erika's shift and I'll deal with Jonouchi, nice and easy." Ichigo told her as she held up the broken broom and snap it in four pieces, at the same time. This made Mint to widely open up her eyes as it was impressive.

"Alright, but you own me." Mint said with a serious face as she held up her hand. Ichigo hesitated a little to even accept that deal, but she had to or Jonouchi would do something unforgivable to Erika... like having sex and then Erika is pregnant and then she forced to drop off school which will make Masaya mad at her and then dumped her, then Jonouchi and Erika will get married and Ichigo will never find happiness ever! The very thought made the red haired waitress to grabbed Mint's hand and shake it.

"I know. I'll see you later!" Ichigo said as she run to the changing room as fast as she could. Mint went back to her drinking until she notice Lettuce was about to leave which gave her an idea too, a very bad one to avoid all the work she has to do. "Say Lettuce, mind helping me on something?"

After changing her Café Mew Mew uniform to her school uniform with a long sleeve light pink jacket, Ichigo runs off to downtown Tokyo where Erika will be waiting for Jonouchi. As she was getting to the train stop, she immediately saw Yugi a block near, walking with his Pikachu. The small mouse Pokemon was smelling the ground as this made Yugi to sweat drop. "You're not a dog aren't you? I don't think Jonouchi will like that."

"YUGI-KUN!" Ichigo's voice shouted at him as he turned to see her running to him. "Oh hey Ichigo-kun, didn't thought I would see you here?"

"Lucky for you I am here because I need you. Let's go!" Ichigo said with a happy tone as she grab Yugi with one hand and pull him with her. The young teen notice he was being dragged by his feet by her, it was very odd for him.

"Hey! What are you doing? I'm just taking Pikachu for a walk while Jenny is looking for something here." Yugi said upsetting as his head refuse to forget the last words his older sister told him to do. ''_Wait here and do not, DO NOT DITCH ME HERE! If you do... then I hope your head can take a beaten._"

"Great! Let's bring him with us! Hey boy! Come here!" Ichigo said as she whistled to Pikachu as he ran to her as he began to cuddle her. Yugi stare in horror as he shout in terror and craziness by the sight. "Are you a dog by any chance!"

The three run off to downtown Tokyo which made Yugi worry that Jenny will hit him hard, her voice was screaming louder than before in his head. It was getting dark which made the tri-color haired teen to worry even more.

"So where are you going to take me so I can explain it to Jenny before she lectures me for ditching her... and hitting me with something harder than a pan." Yugi ask Ichigo as the image of an angry Jenny hitting him with a ton like some kind of cartoon.

"Erika's date with Jonouchi... we're going to spy on them and then take him down if he makes a move!" Ichigo replied with a serious, burning fiery look in her eyes. Yugi and Pikachu sweat drops by her anger and her seriousness... not to mention craziness too.

"Isn't that a little wrong? I mean, spying on someone?" Yugi said to her. I mean, who would spy on someone like that. Not Yugi... (Scene: Yugi look at Ichigo at a distance when she was in a date with Masaya, but he was there for something else, not stalking her by any chance) who was blushing.

"It isn't if it's about Friendship and friendship is important to me!" Ichigo respond angrily by the very image of Erika doing 'it' with that man, that blond-headed idiot (not Naruto who's also in the dog house) she hated more than anyone... even less than Ryou at the moment.

"You and Anzu too. You girls and girl stuff about friendship and dating. Alright, I'll help just so you don't do something bad... or worse." Yugi finally gave in as he agreed to help her, even though it was bad but he had to so Ichigo wouldn't be mad at him too.

"Thanks Yugi-kun, I knew I could count on you." Ichigo thanks Yugi with a hug. Yugi had a frown about spying on Jonouchi's date, but this made Ichigo be calm that those two won't have 'it', then he'll do it.

"Yeah yeah. But this all seems too naive if you ask me." Yugi said which made Ichigo to look at him funny. She didn't thought about it because she didn't want to, but now it seem to make sense that it was like that. Even so...

"Maybe, but we are talking about me so nothing is naive. Anyway, we got to be close to those two. Who knows where they're going?" Ichigo replied as the thought of her best friend doing 'it' was not out of her head yet. Yugi nods as the two continue to walk with Pikachu behind them. Soon it got dark as they were in a corner, Ichigo and Yugi watching at a dressed up, black tuxedo Jonouchi.

"How the hell did he got that type of clothing with him?" Ichigo demanded in shock to see that idiot in something that fancy and wow. Her face then turned mad as she turn to Yugi who was whistling to himself. He then noticed that look on her face that made him unease. "It was a long time ago, I forgot he still had it."

Ichigo roll her eyes over as she turn her sight to Jonouchi. Then Erika appeared, making Jonouchi happy she did arrived. From what Ichigo could hear from her cat ears popping out, the two were chatting around a bit, greeting each other and complimenting their outfits... even though Erika still has her coat on. After that, the two left as the three 'spies' were following them from a long distance.

"Hopefully Erika-chan won't pick us up from here as long as she doesn't know it, but she might already know I'm spying on her. Or she doesn't but will... or she knows but she's making herself not know to later bust me... or! Never mind, that's too much." Ichigo said as she held up a pair of black binoculars over her eyes as she saw the 'happy pair'.

"Say, where did you got those binoculars?" Yugi asks in curiously as his tone almost sounded like he was going to regret it.

"I... borrow them from Ryou. Who knew he had a pair? He's so a pervert." Ichigo replied as she gave a mad expression because of it.

The two continue to follow them until they arrive to a fancy and expensive french restaurant, way too much for any teen to pay just a bowl of soup. The two were outside, not going in by some reason.

"So Jonouchi, aren't we going in?" Erika ask as she look through the window to see so many rich people eating rich food like snails and small portions of food. Jonouchi got worry as he doesn't have that much money to even pay for a bowl of soup... which cost like a lot more than a simple pizza! He was doom until he saw something, well someone in their as it seem to be the only way to eat there without paying for the food.

"Umm... well, just wait here and be ready when we go in my lovely Erika-chan." Jonouchi declare as he slowly walks to the door.

"Sure. I'll just take this coat of mines, it's not so cold today." Erika says as she slowly removes her coat. As soon as she did, Jonouchi's face turn up-side down stun, to dreamy as he lay eyes on Erika's beautiful and incredible golden dress. The shine of her dress was so... there are no words in Jonouchi's head to describe it as he got a nose bleed. Ichigo didn't like the turn of this at all. Even Yugi was stun by Erika's dress as he quickly turned around to not even look at it. It was like staring at the sun, bad but good.

"So... you like this? I'm sure you do from the look in your face... and the blood on your nose." Erika said with her hands over her hips as she saw the nose bleed Jonouchi had which he quickly wipe it off with his sleeve.

"Yeah! I mean, yes. It's truly beautiful on you. I'll be back... Erika-chan, honey... hottie... beauty queen." Jonouchi said as he was hesitating for words for Erika as he enters the restaurant. During the binoculars, Ichigo took them out off her eyes as she made a upset expression with anime angry marks on her head.

"Oh great, that dress. I should have guess she would wear that one. That's why she worn that coat, she barely even wears one." Ichigo angrily spoke as she took off her binoculars. Yugi rise an eyebrow by that. Who knew a dress was that bad? In this case, it wasn't bad than like an attraction to men.

"So... what's with the pretty dress Erika-san has on?" Yugi finally asking while having some reddish blushes on his cheeks, hoping she wouldn't notice it.

"It's always that darn dress. I can't believe I bought it for her on her birthday." Ichigo said with a harsh tone as she folded her arms together. Yugi's eyes widen to hear that it was Ichigo who got Erika that dress.

"Wait? YOU BOUGHT HER THAT DRESS!" Yugi shouted in astonished. Ichigo shook her head as she looks back to where Erika was standing.

"Yeah... should have bought her a scarf instead. I never thought if she worn it, it will be a guy magnet for every man to have nose bleeds when they see it on her. Not to mention it's a perfect excuse for Jonouchi to have sex with her... OH GOD WHY DID I SAID THOSE WORDS!" Ichigo said in spite and also jealous by Erika's dress as she rub her tongue with her hands to wash away the words she just spoke of. Yugi was truly amazed about that one golden dress, so was Yami as well. Just one dress had this much power over men to make them their love slaves. Luckily it was under Erika's hands and not someone else.

"I don't blame you, she's amazing wearing that on." Yugi said softy, admitting that Erika's dress was just... wow to be behold by.

"Well you should. I do have style for dresses, so does Erika-chan. She bought me one for me, a different color and style but hot for men to have one thousand nose bleeds if possible." Ichigo replied as she smile a little that her best friend cares for her the same way she does for her.

"Really? Can I see it sometime?" Yugi ask as his face was reddish once more. The image of Ichigo wearing this said dress made him to drool over and even nose bleed over. It was... like seeing a goddess without dying. Yami cover up his ears to not hear anymore of Yugi's thoughts before he lost it too.

"Sure Yugi-kun, but not right now. Right now we need to know what will Jonouchi do? He doesn't have that type of money to eat there. So he might know someone who's already eating there. Does he have rich friends?" Ichigo agrees and then questions why Jonouchi picked that place to eat, and how he will pay for it. She already had a thought that he would try to have dinner with Erika somewhere fancy and incredible so she would be wow by him, but this was a little too much.

"Jonouchi hates rich people. But if I know someone who might be dining there, then It must be... oh no." Yugi said as he quickly realize who was in there. And he was as in a small table, both Seto Kaiba and Mokuba Kaiba were eating in there as they waited for their food.

"Big Brother, do we have to eat here? I mean, I don't even want to eat snails." Mokuba begged his older brother once more as he looked at a few tables as almost all of them were eating cooked snail. It made him want to throw up.

"You will eat them and you will enjoy them Mokuba. Us, important rich people must eat the most horrible food in order to prove that we're wealthy better than anyone else." Seto explain loudly without losing his cool. If he must be the best, then they should eat best... even snails.

"Well I hate it." Mokuba declare as he folded his arms together. Kaiba just look angrily at his brother for acting like a child... sadly he is so he has no choice but to be a good brother for him.

"If you eat it, then I'll buy you pizza afterwards. Will that calm you down?" Seto said as Mokuba nodded with happiness with a smile on his face. (one puppy is born) "Oh yes it will! Thanks Big Bro!"

"Yeah sure." Seto replied, his voice low like he was almost defeated. Just then their waiter appeared as he spoke to the CEO of KaibaCorp. "Mr. Kaiba, there's someone here who wishes to speak with you."

"If this is Pegasus again, tell him to go to the graveyard, jump onto a hole and wait for me to dig him in so he can die and leave me alone." Kaiba told the waiter this. Mokuba just looked so-so upset at his brother because this was like the ten time this month that Pegasus has been trying to eat with them... and Seto just keep passing down the same sentence to the creator of Duel Monsters over and over.

"Umm... no, it's that young blond-headed man over there near the entrance." He responds which made Kaiba not so surprise. He turns to be right that it was Jonouchi, with that girl Erika... who was hot. However, Kaiba only rise a small eyebrow which meant he was impressed. "_Well, who knew the mutt could get a girl like that. Not bad, maybe he's not a idiot after all._"

"Mr. Kaiba, he wishes to dine with you and your younger brother. What should I tell him?" The waiter ask, sounding nervous because Kaiba hates to be ask of things and will ruin anyone who dares to bother him. Seto place his finger over his chin as he began to think.

"Hmm... you can tell that mutt that he can go to the curve, get hit by a car or bus, die, find a way to return to Earth from Heaven or Dog Heaven, find me, I put him down, bury himself to a grave and just die while I laugh at his despair life. Better yet, tell him instead to go to his dog house and eat his dog food until he dies. Also, tell your security to get that idiot out of here and away from me, now." Seto told the waiter to tell to Jonouchi with no regard to what happens.

"Umm... are you sure?" The waiter ask nervously about this. Seto glare at him as he nods to confirm. "Do so or I'll fired you. And don't say I can't, I can pay your boss to fire you ten times over just for fun. Now go and tell your chef to hurry! We've been here for 10 minutes and that's not being good to your costumer unless he wishes to be fired, and I mean by flames."

"Right away sir!" The waiter responded fast as he walked... more like run to the front door as he was covering his eyes, of tears. Mokuba was once again surprise by the fear his older brother gives people, like he's the Pope of the world... or the boss of the world.

"Man Seto, you're the boss." Mokuba said which made Kaiba to smile of joy. (one puppy just died) "I know, I know."

After what he had to say, the waiter with security appeared to escort Jonouchi out of the restaurant, by force sadly. After being thrown away, which made Ichigo to laugh at his defeat, Jonouchi turn his sight to the smiling Erika. "So, something happen to our table?"

"Umm... yeah! They took our table because some rich slob of a jerk took it, and paid the whole place to not let me in for some crud joke." Jonouchi lied which caused Erika to get a sweat drop over her head to hear that crazy tale Jonouchi just made up. Even so, she went on with it like it was true.

"Ah, I see. So what are we going to do about it? Are you going to fight back?" Erika ask with a small smirk on her face. Jonouchi started to sweat in terror if he fought against Kaiba... in a non-Duel thing... he would lose and possibly go to jail too!

"Nay! Let's just go eat somewhere else. I know a good place that have the best burgers in Tokyo! You'll love it." Jonouchi suggested instead with a smile on his face... even though that face was a lie and he was terrified. He fear Erika wouldn't like it... but she did.

"Well... sure, I'm in the mood for something less expensive and fancy. Alright, lead the way." Erika said with a smile as she wrap her arm around Jonouchi's, which made the poor guy to blush all red.

"Hah hah, thanks Erika-chan. I promise you the romantic horse chariot will be awesome." Jonouchi declare his second, sure-thing romantic plan as the two walk somewhere else. Jonouchi was truly the luckiest man alive... and dead too because Ichigo was losing it from afar. Through her binoculars, she saw everything while she heard a few things from her cat-like ability while she gritted her teeth in rage.

"Well, I guess Jonouchi still hit home with Erika-chan. Great, we got to do something. I can't let that jerk do something that will make Erika to date him forever!" Ichigo said in anger as she remove the binoculars off her eyes as she was trying not to break the device in two.

"Like what exactly?" Yugi ask as Pikachu was on his shoulder, showing a curious expression on his cute face. Ichigo look at the two as she stare at them upsetting.

"A kiss Yugi-kun. When two people kiss with their hearts set to it, something happens inside of them which makes them decide that they are met for each other." Ichigo explain the concept of a kiss which was astonished for Yugi that the red haired girl he likes knows a lot about it. Guess Ichigo is a Love Doctor too... he wonders if all Ichigos were like that.

Yugi had to know, for some reason, if what Ichigo said was true as he asked her once more "Really? Does that always work?"

"Not always, it depends by the relationship and the connection between the two." Ichigo respond as she knew that some relationship don't end so well or found out that they're not met for each other. This somehow saddens the Dragon Knight as he was hoping that maybe she and him could have a connection... a love connection.

"Oh. I see." He said, sounding and feeling almost defeated as Pikachu got almost sadden by his tone. The two got quiet, until Yugi ask something a little private that he shouldn't but he wanted. "So... Ichigo-kun, how's you and Masaya doing?"

This got Ichigo off guarded as it's been like forever since she recalled anything like special time with her love Masaya. "Well, we haven't done anything special so far because of what Naruto did, but Masaya-kun seems to slowly forgetting about that... but he was busy during that time so no worries."

"So you two are still strong right?" Yugi ask, which was stupid as he told himself for being too jealous which he wasn't. "_Stupid, don't tell a girl that!_"

"Of course we are! He is after all my boyfriend. Even so, he wouldn't agree to this crazy stunt to follow Erika-chan follow around in her date." Ichigo said with a smile which freaked Yugi and Pikachu out very much. She actually told her boyfriend that! THAT! Yugi had no idea if he should ask why and WTF... but he had to or it might haunt him later on. "So you told him your crazy plan?"

"You shouldn't be surprise, he didn't want to spy on his sister because it would be destroying their rules as siblings right?" Ichigo respond as Yugi had to agree that the sibling rule was important and should be respected. Then she held up her hand to Yugi while she hold up her pinkie finger. Then he notice her smile, her gentle and warm smile that she's giving him with her adorable brown eyes, staring deep to him "Even so, I'm glad you're with me. I can always count on you Yugi-kun, after all, we're partners right?"

"Yeah. We are partners and friends to the end." Yugi says as the he lift his pinkie finger, grab it with Ichigo's and form a pinkie promise with her. However, Yugi felt a little sadden by this because he still has feelings for her, for that one cat girl he loves. Even so, he can't because she loves Masaya and he knows that's real. "_I can't do that to Ichigo-kun, I won't break her love for my own stake._"

"You okay Yugi-kun?" Ichigo ask in curiosity which snapped Yugi's thought as he remove his pinkie off hers. He looked now nervous as he didn't know what to say but had to. "Huh? Of course I am, I am a Mutou and a Mutou doesn't... wait. Yeah, that."

It looked like Ichigo was being suspicious to Yugi for acting stupid for that one moment. He was truly scared if she found out he still has some feelings, until Ichigo starting giggling as she smile at him again. "OK? Anyway, let's continue following them just in case."

"Umm... right!" Yugi responds as Pikachu sighs of relief. With that, the three continue spying on Jonouchi and Erika with the best of their ability... even though Erika already knew those three were following them for a long time, since the beginning really. "_Those two act too alike sometimes... like a married couple. Maybe that was too much to say._"

As the ''lovely'' couple continue to walk, Jonouchi felt a little calmer than he was before. Now that he knows that Erika is awesome and amazing, then he has no problem going one level more... hopefully. He wants to take this to a kiss... but then again it would be too soon and then there's Mai in his head. The idiot can't decide if he should go with a nice and okay girl... or a hottie but serious girl, well woman... he was unsure. However, he has to try something right?

"So Erika-chan... were you okay dating me just this one time?" Jonouchi ask her with a curious expression. Even though he made a bet with her which he won, he wanted to be sure it was more than the bet itself.

"Well we did made it as a bet so I had no choice but to agree with it." Erika responds which made Jonouchi sad and proven right, he should have figure it was like that.

"So this is only because of the bet. And if it wasn't?" Jonouchi asked Erika once more like trying to hope that she would say something else.

"Hmm... if it wasn't? Then..." Erika began to think about it which made Jonouchi to worry. He had a feeling she will say no and that she would have prefer to date Kaiba than him. He close his eyes in hope to not be dissed even more, however... "I would say yes."

Jonouchi gave a dumb stun expression with his mouth open when he heard her say that. "You would say what now?"

"I would, I would honestly go out with you. It's true." Erika repeat herself as Jonouchi stare at her with shock and question if she was sure or not, or if she went crazy. "Umm... can I ask why?"

"Sure. It's because you're not like all the men who only want my body... and it's no by the way." Erika said as shook her finger to confirm she doesn't which scared Jonouchi at first. Then she stopped as she looked up in the sky. Jonouchi notice her eyes sparkling like one of the stars. "You're a gentleman Jonouchi, and a good person. You love your sister, you have good friends, and you're honest even when it kills you. You're a great boyfriend to have when you get a girlfriend."

"Really? I guess you should thank Yug for all that. Other than the whole sister thing, which somehow Shizuka dress me up to be honest, I was nothing if it wasn't for meeting Yugi." Jonouchi admitted something completely non-attractive which any girl wouldn't like, but Erika just giggle for how cute it was. She somehow likes that from guys, being honest and kind like Jonouchi is being. "Even so, I'm glad you're like this."

"Thanks... I guess. But when you meant I could be a great boyfriend for another girl... you didn't meant you right?" Jonouchi ask in curious which Erika nods to. She look up again in the wide, white moon as she had her arm folded up.

"To be truthful... I'm never interesting in boys because I haven't met the right one." Erika explained to Jonouchi which really got him surprised. Not interesting... the first word came in mind was lesbian, but that was stupid to believe that as he didn't get any non-straight signals from her. "And the right one is a guy from that expression you're giving me. There are so many guys, but all of them stare at me like they must have me. I want a guy who wants me, but not for this dress or under it, but inside my heart."

Jonouchi was astonished to learn all that from Erika, to think this girl is just like any girl's dream, to find Mister Right. "I could be that guy?"

"And Ichigo might not kill you. We both know that. Besides..." Erika points out as she then smiles. Jonouchi rise in curiosity to what she was getting at... but he somehow knew where's she getting at. "You love someone else and I know you want her. However, we can always be friends. What you say?" Erika decides as she hold up her hand. Jonouchi was unsure if he should, but then again, this was one girl he likes talking to so why not!

"Yeah! I want to be friends too." Jonouchi agrees as he hold up his own hand up.

"Then friends?" Erika ask once more. Jonouchi responds by giving her a High Five with his hand. "Friends."

Erika was happy that she giggle once more. She then stared at Jonouchi's eyes once as he did the same. Ichigo was gritting his teeth and about to lose it while Yugi and Pikachu stood away from her.

"Jonouchi." Erika said as she was smiling.

"Yeah?" Jonouchi respond, hoping this meant he will kiss her. Ichigo was about to jump in if Yugi didn't stop her. Erika was about to say something... until her senses picked up something before Yugi did which made her serious and grab Jonouchi's arms. "Dodge!"

"Dodge what?" Jonouchi ask in shock which wasn't what he wanted to hear. Just then she pulled him away as a large fireball almost hit the two from above. Yugi, Ichigo and Pikachu saw in horror to what would had happened if Erika didn't had her predicting powers.

"Ah ah ah! Who the hell just hit us?" Jonouchi barks in anger as he stands up on his feet fast and looks around in wonder. They soon got their answers when Erika got up and sense someone was here. "That would be me, human."

Both look up and saw Dark General Knight over a light pole. The first thing that cross Jonouchi's head was... who the hell would wear a suit of armor and not fall from a pole like that without not breaking by the weight, but at the moment he was pissed. "And who the hell are you suppose to be! The reject Black Knight from the Medieval Renaissance?"

"Funny human. However I am no reject nor a illusion. I am Dark General Knight, Dark Lord general to the might Dark Lord of Darkness." The evil general spoke serious as he jump off the pole and crash a large crash when he fell, still confidant and unharmed.

"That guy huh! I should have figure he'll be coming after me! But you made one fatal mistake, and that's to challenge the incredible Detective Jonouchi!" Jonouchi declare manly as he show off his muscle and his odd-looking manly face. Erika gave a dumbfounded expression to what she was seeing, but more by the fact he was actually expecting the Dark Lord to attack him, which is a bad idea if he was alone. "_He saw this coming? I think it was a good thin that I was here or else he would be burned._"

"Fool! I didn't come for you. I came..." Dark General Knight yell as he pointed his finger to Erika. "For her!"

"Bastard! Like I'll let you take the cutie and nice Erika-chan for your... evil... pervert... sexual things!" Jonouchi said, having a hard time to say what he wanted to say because it felt odd. Well it did, for Erika, Ichigo, Yugi, Pikachu and even Dark General Knight. It almost made want to kill the boy now and get through with his master's plans, but he had to explain himself before he could kill him because it drove him almost insane. "Sexual? Oh no! You are that stupid to believe that! Don't you know who she really is?"

Jonouchi took one good look at Erika, which he was blushing hot red because he took a long time staring at her on the dress. He then looked away as he place his right hand over his chin."Umm... a security guard for a lame-ass café I haven't went to because it's girly?"

"… Never mind! Dark Dragon Hunters!" Dark General Knight declared as the Dark Lord's evil clones appeared, surrounding them. "Destroy the blond-headed human and capture the female. And do it quick."

Now Jonouchi got freaked out by those evil clones as they began licking their long tongues and staring at him most of all. From afar, both Yugi and Ichigo look at each and gave a quick nod as they're going to act now. Erika couldn't let do much unless she transforms, but she can't because her blond-headed date was still here... and conscious too. Jonouchi began to calm as he took long, big breathes as he got serious now.

"Okay... I'm pretty sure Sherlock Holmes never face this before. But there's always a time do something new!" Jonouchi shouted as he charge through and hit a few of the evil, humanoid size dragons on the face hard. He felt lucky, but that quickly change when he notice his knuckles were red and in pain as he begins to blow air on them. "Ouch ouch ouch ouch ouch! This things are hard to fight!"

"Enough of this!" Dark General Knight declared as he quickly comes at Jonouchi as he rise his Darkness Demon Sword over Jonouchi's head as he begins to swings it down. "DIE!"

"Look out below!" Ichigo's voice shouted as she kick Dark General Knight aside and then kicked Jonouchi on the head before he knew what was going, other than noticing Ichigo's voice. The hit was so hard and fast, it sent him to a wall beside Erika as he was knocked out. Ichigo landed on her feet in a perfect stance as she noticed the idiot unconscious. She felt bad to hit him... a little as she actually meant it and had enjoyed it. "Ops! I hit the wrong guy. Sorry Jonouchi, not."

"About time Ichigo-chan, you really can make anyone to wait for you this long." Erika said with a smile on her. Ichigo then got nervous and scared that she knew... of course she knew, she can predict the future better than anyone else so she knows. "So you knew huh?"

"And that Yugi is here too." Erika added as Ichigo blushed that she didn't think things through of spying on her.

Dark General Knight overheard that as he looked around the Dragon Knight, but nothing. Now he was getting worry. "What! Mutou! But I don't..."

"Pikachu, use _**Volt Tackle!**_" Yugi's voice commands as Pikachu came at the evil general while his body was engulfed in golden electricity around his whole body as he tackles and smashes right at Dark General Knight, sending him flying to a wall.

Just then, all the Dark Dragon Hunters were slash into nothing but shadows as Yugi appears with his Dragon Sword as he finish them off. Pikachu then jumped on his partner's shoulder as the Dragon Knight had a smirk on his face. "You were looking for me."

"Pika Pika! (Remember me ugly!)" Pikachu added as the wall the Dark Lord was thrown to exploded as the same Dark Lord emerge from it, angry with his red eyes. "Yes, and who knew I would see that rat again."

"Don't insult Pikachu! He's my buddy!" Yugi shouts angrily at the evil general for insulting his partner once again. He then noticed Jonouchi was laying on the ground, unconscious. "What happened to Jonouchi?"

"I hit him, by mistake." Ichigo responds with a sad look as she had her fingers cross behind her back. Yugi didn't believe her not one bit.

"Yeah, sure. Anyway, why is Dark General Knight here?" Yugi then asked as he stared at the evil general. It didn't made much sense to go after Jonouchi, but he knew he was going after Erika for her power.

"Yugi-kun, she knew we were spying on her and your idiot of a friend." Ichigo announce as Erika still had a big smile on her face. Yugi roll his eyes over because he knows that she knows to what Erika already knew. "I already know that from her look. I'm just curious why this general of a jerk is here for?"

Just then he got his answer by sensing a dark presence, a very familiar evil aura he knows all too well. Even Ichigo, Erika and Pikachu picked something up too. Soon a shadow fell over them as a voice spoke. "He's here to capture your friend brat!"

Our heroes look up to see who they knew they were sensing as he grins at them. "Dark Leader Dragon!"

"Hello hello children. Nice evening don't you think?" The true Dark Lord said as he had his arms stretch out to the wide night. He then looked at everyone of the humans and lightning mouse Pokémon as he stare his sight on Erika. "And you must be Erika Aoyama, aka Mew Erika correct?"

"And you must be the Dark Lord of Darkness himself. Yeah, we've met before." Erika respond as she glares at the evil dragon. The Dark Lord began to scratch his cheek to remember where he met her, and he finally got it as he snapped his claws. "Oh yes, when I dueled Muto and Kaiba. Now I remember. So girl, you're a Inner Demon holder huh?"

"Inner Demon?" Erika asked in almost shock to what he just said. She never heard that name before, but somehow it felt like she already knew. Both Yugi and Ichigo also felt the same as they try to recall that name somewhere before.

The experiences from the teens made the Dark Lord to laugh a bit as he said with a grin. "Ha! You didn't know? Who knew? This makes things a lot easier."

"You keep forgetting I'm here too!" Yugi declare as he had his Dragon Sword on his hand with Pikachu discharging electricity on his red cheeks.

"Oh yes... you." The Dark Lord said unhappy because he did forgot that Yugi was there for a moment. Also by the fact that he will have to keep his own promise and kill the Dragon Hero for good. He turns to Dark General Knight as he begins to flap his demonic dragon wings faster. "Dark General Knight, handle that Scorpion Mew Mew and my niece. I'll be going to fight someone else right now. Ta Ta!"

Dark Leader Dragon then flies off to the dark night as Erika shouted at him. "Coward! Fight us like you do!"

"I guess he means me. Pikachu, take care of Jonouchi!" Yugi ask his little partner a favor. Pikachu salute him with his tailed as he jumped on Jonouchi and starts guarding him like a dog. Yugi smiles as he turns to both Ichigo and Erika.

"Girls, I'll be dealing with my favorite dragon. Wish me luck and you guys be careful!" Yugi told the two Mew Mews before running off, chasing after the demon dragon in the night. Ichigo then waved at him fast as she shouted with all she had. "We will! Good luck Yugi-kun!"

From afar, Yugi gave her a thumbs up as the red-haired, pigtailed girl smiles that he receive her best wishes. Then Dark General Knight began to chuckle which made Ichigo mad at him, very. No one has the right to laugh at that! "You should be more careful dealing with me girl! Even though I'm forbidden to kill you, it doesn't mean I can't hurt you half to death."

"Oh hah hah! Let's find out!" Ichigo said with a serious tone as she and Erika brought our their Mew Pendents. The two turn their heads to each other.

"Ready Erika-chan?" Ichigo ask with a confidant smile. Erika responds with the same smile. "Ready Ichigo-chan!"

"Then let's do it! Mew Mew Strawberry... Metamorphose!" Ichigo shouts while lifting up her pendant up as was engulf in a pink light.

"Mew Mew Erika... Metamorphose!" Erika shouts while lifting up her pendant up as was engulf in a orange light. While they were transforming, Jonouchi began to open up his right eye, but only saw 'something' before closing them up again.

The two girls instantly transform into Mew Ichigo and Mew Erika as they do a similar, cat-like pose beside each other. "For the Earth's future, we'll be of services- Double Nya!"

"Two Mew Mews to fight? How easy this will be of a tacks. Let's begin shall we." Dark General Knight declare as his body was engulf in dark aura.

"BRING IT METAL BUTT!" Both Mew Mews shouted as they prepare their fight with the evil general while Pikachu watch them, cheering the two girls on.

Around the other side of the battle, Dark Leader Dragon was wondering what he should do now while his general was dealing with the two Mew Mews. "Now what should I do now? Maybe have dinner or fly around or..."

"Dark Leader Dragon!" Yugi's voice shouts from below as the Dark Lord turns around. He looked down, seeing the Dragon Knight glaring at him. The sight of Yugi made Dark Leader Dragon almost happy for today.

"I'm impressive you got here so fast Yugi, and glad too because now you know what would happen if I ever see you again." The Dark Lord asked while grinning evilly. Yugi nods as he tightly held up the Dragon Sword, shaking it a bit as he grab his right hand with his left to stop it.

"I know. It's time we finish this demon lizard, and this time it will be your defeat!" Yugi answers seriously as his body glow in a golden aura. Dark Leader Dragon grins at him as his body also glow in a dark aura.

"Then bring it on brat! BRING IT ON!" The Dark Lord declared in a maniacal laugh. Yugi wasn't amused by his laughter, nor he wasn't calm; he was scared, but he had to beat Dark Leader Dragon once and for all. The question is... can he do it?

* * *

_**Commercial Break: (This I got from the Bakugan Battle Brawlers series which I do not own!)**_

_**Yugi: I'm going to make this madness ends today! **_

_**Mew Ichigo: Yugi-kun is counting on me and I won't let him down no matter what! **_

* * *

**Elsewhere...**

Both Mew Ichigo and Mew Erika were up against Dark General Knight as the dark general was pleased by the turn of events. Pikachu was with Jonouchi as he was pretty much knock out. Both Mew Mews had to be ready for any tricks that the Dark Lord general will do. Mew Ichigo already brought our her Strawberry Bell while Mew Erika also brought out her Erika Stingers.

"Now that that Annoying Brat is gone, I only have to deal with you two girls which will be much more easier for me." Dark General Knight declare as tone was very confidant and sure of himself he can win.

"Don't underestimate us girls! We're more than normal and any girl can kick your metal butt hard!" Mew Ichigo shouted as she pointed her finger at him. Mew Erika adds by also pointing her finger at him. "And that's no theory, it's very bit the truth and we'll show you."

"Very well ladies, then come at me with your all." Dark General Knight declare as he crack his knuckles and prepares to battle.

"That's fine with me either way!" Mew Ichigo declares as she charges at him. Dark General Knight brought out his Darkness Demon Sword and immediately swings it right at the cat girl. Mew Ichigo quickly ducks side ways as the blade barely touch her hair. She then swings her hand to slash him and work... but sadly it didn't work as the Dark Lord's armor was to darn HARD as it hurt her finger-like claws.

"OUCH! Why did I slash him like that?!" Mew Ichigo shouts in pain as she moved away and started to rub her fingers. Mew Erika sweat drops for her leader to make that mistake.

"Foolish girl, suffer for your error. _**DARKNESS BLADE SLASH!**_" Dark General Knight shouts as he swings his sword and fires a dark crescent slash attack. Mew Ichigo quickly dodges it by sliding away as she magically summons her Strawberry Bell.

"Try handling this old one! _**RIBBON STRAWBERRY CHECK!**_" Mew Ichigo shouts as she fires off her energy, bubble-like pink blast right at Dark General Knight, until...

"That attack won't even get the chance to hit me! _**DARK FORCE BARRIER GATE!**_" Dark General Knight called as he forms his hexagram shield around him, negate Mew Ichigo's blast and reflecting it right back at her. The Mew Heroine then quickly formed a _**Strawberry Bell Shield**_, protecting herself barely as the barrier didn't hold off for long as it broke down. Mew Ichigo was exhausted by that block as she felt her bones shivers in pain.

"I can see you gotten stronger to hold off that attack." The evil general declared as Mew Ichigo still stood her ground. She needed to be careful with him or she'll regret it.

"However, that won't help you against this. _**DEMISE DARK FURY!**_" He shouts as he points his sword in a piercing position and starts striking it at the Cat Girl Mew Mew as dark/purple energy blast fires for each attack. Mew Ichigo was able to dodge both the sword piercing blows and the energy blast as she was very surprised that the evil general can use that attack too. "You can use that attack too!"

"Like my master, I improve over each battle and gain new powers. Now try handling my new one, by my ancestor!" Dark General Knight declare as his dark aura appear and was bigger than before.

"_**DARKNESS ECLIPSE!**_" Dark General Knight declare as he disappears and reappears in front of Mew Ichigo. He begins as he swings his dark sword, then pointing it at the Cat Girl. He smirks as he tries to strike her to the right which she dodge, then left which dodge, then right again which she dodge once more. He then paused, and quickly repeated the process 6 more times with every time harder for Mew Ichigo to dodge as she puts up her shield to block the attacks, but every slash started to crack her shield. Next the general raise his sword once more as it was surrounded in a huge dark aura, and swung one powerful slash, cracking Mew Ichigo's shield and then he deal one more strike across. She barely moved aside, but the force of it actually slashes her through like a Air Slash as her own blood burst out from the slash. The force sent the Mew Heroine to a wall hard and painfully.

(Bonus points for those who solves this one. PS: Maybe only Redwallfan2000 and LightLord92 will solve this one)

"Darn..." Mew Ichigo said as she slowly place her hand over her slash and collapsed on the ground. Mew Erika shouts in terror to see her best friend defeated like that. "Mew Ichigo!"

"Pika Pika! (Ichigo-kun!)" Pikachu shouts in terror to see the Mew Heroine down for the count. Dark General Knight took a breather before walking to the injured and unconscious Mew Mew. "She sure is feisty to beat me, yet she was no match against me."

He was about to reach Mew Ichigo until Mew Erika came to the Dark Lord's sight as she gave him a angry look. "Then try handling someone your own level!"

"If the Cat Girl was unable to beat me, what makes you think you will?" Dark General Dragon laughs at his own question as Mew Erika got even more angry, until she cool off. She couldn't afford to get angry and let that dangerous power of hers go loose again. Mew Erika Inner Scorpion Mode, that's what Yugi told her ever since the day she unleash that power on a out-of-control Naruto. She needed to stay focus and win no matter what as she looks back at Jonouchi.

"In Jonouchi's words ''I'm feeling lucky''!" Mew Erika declare as she borrow a page from Jonouchi's book of Lucky Rules. Dark General Knight simply chuckle at that remark from the Mew Mew Scorpion as he prepares himself. "Then bring it!"

Both charge at each other as they clashed sword to stingers. Mew Erika backs away as she comes from the Dark Lord's side and strikes him with her right stinger weapon. She got him, but it didn't seem to bother Dark General Knight at all as she moves back before he could attack. Dark General Knight was almost impressed that Mew Erika pierce his armor with that much ease. He ignores the pierce as he charges, swinging his sword as Mew Erika dodge, but then he three her a punch. However, the Scorpion Mew Mew catches the fist with both hands as she's instead push back.

Then she rushes in and kicks the Dark Lord on the same side where she pierce him as she then moves her hands to the ground to somersault as she kicks the evil knight with her other foot on his face. Dark General Knight moves back for a moment which gave the Second-in-Command of the Mew Mews the chance to whack him with her tail which sends him flying back, but the evil general manages to land on his feet as he instead slides then fall.

"Impressive, you can actually fight me in the same level." Dark General Knight finally said while Mew Erika lands back on her feet after her complete somersault. "Of course I can! I am the strongest Mew Mew."

Mew Erika rushes in again as she sends a fist at the dark general who move aside in the last second. Next he swing his sword once more at Mew Erika who dodges by ducking in the last second. At that exact moment, she swings both arms as she rapid punches the Dark Lord through his chest at least 5 times before she sends one more with a orange glow around it. "Take this!"

"I think not! _**DARK FORCE BARRIER GATE!**_" Dark General Knight spoke as he formed a smaller hexagram shield around his chest as he blocks Mew Erika's slash and reverse the damage which she would have given him onto herself as she moves back. "Ouch! My own slash was reversed on me?"

"My shield has never been defeated except by the Dragon Knights, but that was a one time thing!" Dark General Knight admitted his shield is undefeated, until Yugi broke through it. It was his mistake because it only encourage Mew Erika that she can too! "If Yugi could break that shield, then so can I!"

Mew Erika charges in once more which the Dark Lord was prepare this time around, until the moment she was close to him, the Scorpion Mew Mew disappear. This surprise the evil knight as he checks around him to not see her. "What the? Where did you go your little insect!"

Then he looked up just in time as Mew Erika was over his head and swing her tail over his face. He dodged it but not before Mew Erika got him where she wanted as she held up her Erika Stingers.

"Scorpions are more than insects, they're poisonous too! _**RIBBON ERIKA VENOM!**_" Mew Erika shouts as she fires her orange, venomous blast from both her stingers as they hit Dark General Knight's chest. The evil knight was sliding backwards through the ground as he felt the poison was entering his system even when he had armor on. However, his powers would be able to surpass her venom for more than 3 hours so he has nothing to worry.

"Not bad girl, however, let's see just how far you can handle yourself against me a little more." Dark General Knight declare as Mew Erika charge at him once more.

**Meanwhile...**

"Die Mutou!" Dark Leader Dragon shouted as he swings down his Darkness Scythe at Yugi. Quickly enough, the Dragon Knight dodges aside the blade's range as he backs away around 220° degrees. As soon as the scythe hits the ground hard, shattering the pavement, Yugi comes back at him and swings his Dragon Sword in a curly direction. The Dark Lord sees it and intercepts the slash with his tail, but the blade went deep through it.

The demon dragon roars in pain as he lashes his tail to push Yugi back. Next he lift up his scythe and tries to swings it back at the Dragon Hero. Yugi counters quicker to intercept it with the Dragon Sword. Both blades clashes steel to steel as sparks began to form. The two enemies were glaring at each other, staring deep to each other. Dark Leader Dragon then formed a grin on his demonic dragon mouth.

"Not bad boy, you have improved your skills very well since last time." Dark Leader Dragon spoke as he continues to swing his scythe over and over, every time being counter by Yugi's Dragon Sword. Next he lash out his tail at him as evade it to the left as he then stomp it with his foot. The demon dragon roars while Yugi smirks at him.

"I had plenty of time to improve my swordsmanship since our last battle." The Dragon Knight said with the same smirk on his face as he released his foot and kicked Dark Leader Dragon on the chest. Yugi then charge in as he swings the Dragon Sword multiple times against the Dark Lord as he also intercept every slash with his Darkness Scythe, resulting the two blades to clash once more.

"Really huh? I wonder how much stronger you have gotten because you're going to need it. After all..." The Dark Lord started to say until he disappears into nothing. This made Yugi to almost lose his focus and balance as he was about to fall on the floor, almost. He then looked around and the heard the Dark Lord's evil humoring voice yelling from above. "I AM EVEN MORE POWER THAN EVER BEFORE! _**BLACK FLAME INFERNO!**_"

"Since when! Since never! _**DRAGON SLICE ATTACK!**_" Yugi counters as he swings and fires his classic golden, crescent energy slash. The slash went through the Dark Lord's black flames as he dodge it before it hit him.

"Try this one! _**DARK DRAGON FLAME!**_" Dark Leader Dragon unleashes another dark fire blast as it took shape of a dragon. Yugi backs away as fast as he could while forming a few hand seals.

"I think not! _**FIRE STYLE: FIRE DRAGON JUTSU!**_" The Dragon Knight counters once again as he unleashes his own wave of flames in a shape of a dragon to counter the Dark Lord's dragon fire. Both attacks were even out as they dissipate all together. The demon dragon wasn't so glad it ended in a draw as he comes at Yugi.

"_**DEMISE DARK FURY!**_" Dark Leader Dragon shouts as he swings his scythe in a piercing position and begins to swing his blade at him while firing dark/purple blasts. Yugi, instead of dodging, ties the ribbon of his sword around his sword as he begins to it in front of the Dark Lord's piercing stance. "_**DRAGON SPIN HARPOON SLASH!**_"

Using his sword and unleashing a wave of golden slashes, both attacks clash as blades and energy blasts were counter as a huge explosion happen which cause a huge smokescreen. After like 6 seconds later, Yugi emerge first with the Dark Lord behind his tail. Yugi jumps on a wall as he begins to climb it thanks to his Chakra Climbing with the Dark Lord chasing him while unleashing multiple fireballs. Yugi slides to one side to the other, avoid each fire blast as he jumps to another building.

"_**DARKNESS BLADE SLASH!**_" Dark Leader Dragon roars as he swings his scythe and unleashes a dark crescent wave towards Yugi. No time to act, Yugi forms a hand seal as he jumps off the wall. "_**DRAGON SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!**_"

A Dragon Clone appear beside Yugi as he grabs him and throws him up as the clone took the Dark Lord's attack, exploding to nothing but smoke. The real Yugi, with the Dark Lord's confusion, summons 5 more Dragon Clones in mid-air as he throws each one at the Dark Lord. They were like torpedoes as the Dark Lord had to act fast.

"_**BLACK FLAME ARMOR!**_" The demon dragon roars as his entire body was covered around his black flames. The Dragon Clones were unable to land a successful punch as the body armor of flames destroy them before they got the chance. After the clones were gone, the black flames disappear as the Dark Lord charges up his next attack.

"Try this old one! _**DARK DRAGON FLAME INFERNO!**_" Dark Leader Dragon unleashes, from his mouth, his fusion blast of _**Black Flame Inferno**_ and _**Dark Dragon Flame**_ as the evil blast was coming at Yugi who was still in mid-air. The Dragon Hero knew this would happen as a new Dragon Clone appears beside the Dragon Knight as they form the Spiraling Dragon of Hope.

"Take the dragon that spirals hope, _**DRAGON RESENGAN!**_" Yugi shouts as his clone begins to spin him around and then throws him at the Dark Lord's fusion fire blast. Both _**Dragon Rasengan**_ and _**Dark Dragon Flame Inferno**_ clashed as the spiraling winds and fire of Yugi's attack reversed the black flames to go past Yugi as he continues charging through and eventually hitting Dark Leader Dragon on the chest as he's sent crashing to the ground.

Yugi, sadly, fails to land on his feet as it hurt once again. Nothing was broken except his still unskilled technique to land on his feet yet. He cleans the dirt off his clothes as he notices in shock that the Dark Lord was getting up back, recovering faster than last time. Then both Yugi and Yami who was watching remembered what the Dark Lord said to them before. "_Right, Dark Leader Dragon grows stronger for every battle like me. Great._"

"Impressive boy. I forgot that you have more tricks than those same old ones." Dark Leader Dragon said as brushes off the dirt on his body and his cape. Yugi remove the ribbon around his hand as he grabs his Dragon Sword with both hands, standing in his own swordsman stance for whatever the Dark Lord has this time around.

"However, it won't do you any good against me. Now behold my new powers that surpasses even the elements themselves, brat!" Dark Leader Dragon announced with a evil grin which shock Yugi, not the grin, but what he said about 'surpassing the elements' talk. He was about to find out as the Dark Lord pointed his demonic finger at him.

"_**DARK STORM BREAKER!**_" Dark Leader Dragon shouted as he started to flap his demon dragon wings. As he was flapping faster and faster, it created a powerful wind tunnel that was too much for even Yugi to dodge or stand his ground as he was sent flying to the sky like if he was one of those Sky Divers.

"I'm not done yet! _**DARK AQUA ACID!**_" The Dark Lord continues as he rise his left hand in a dark aura. Next all the nears amount of liquid burst out, even in bottoms or containers as they all merge together around his hand as they started to boil like acid. He then threw it at Yugi as it spreads into multiple strikes. Yugi summons a new Dragon Clone as he throws him back to the ground before the acid water strikes hit him. The Dragon Clone, however, took the blows as he exploded in a huge burst.

"_**DARK TERRA SHATTER!**_" Dark Leader Dragon shouted as soon as Yugi barely landing on the ground as he took flight. Next the ground around Yugi started to glow in a dark aura as it started to shake the whole area they were in like a massive Earthquake. Next the ground started to break apart as large rocks just burst through the ground in dark flames as one almost hit Yugi. He quickly runs away as more rocks try to hit him. "_THIS IS INSANE!_"

Now tired of running, Yugi jumps to a wall as he runs up to the top as the rocks continue to try hitting him. Eventually, the Dragon Knight reach the top as the rocks couldn't hurt him now.

"_**DARK LIGHTNING BLAZER!**_" Dark Leader Dragon's voice shouted behind Yugi as the Dragon Hero turned to see no one. Next dark clouds began to form over him as lightning form, but dark lightning which Yugi did not like. "Why me?"

Next multiple dark lightning bolts began to come down on Yugi. He dodges in the last second before they crash on where he stood. However, a electricity current form as soon as the lightning bolts strike the building as they shock Yugi in pain. He quickly, enduring the shocks, jumps off as he forms more Dragon Clones to form a ladder as he climb running. As soon as he reach the ground, he fell the ground as the Dragon Knight was still shocked by the electrical current. He couldn't even feel his arms or legs as his clones disappeared. He then turned his eyes as he saw Dark Leader Dragon still flying, grinning over him.

"And for the finale, _**DARK BLAZING END!**_" The Dark Lord declare as he begins to swallow up his dragon mouth as his body was surrounded in dark flames. Then with one good huff, he unleashes a large fire blast that took shaped of a waterfall as it begins to come down on the tri-color hero. Yugi was unable to act fast as the waterfall fire blast hits him, covering where he stood in lava-like flames. Dark Leader Dragon began to laugh of joy as the Dragon Knight was finally defeated.

"Do you now see how weak you are compare to me, Yugi Mutou!" Dark Leader Dragon stated as he started laughing maniacally by his overwhelming power. He is capable of destroying the entire Earth if not impossible like how he destroy a few simple blocks into nothing but rubber. It seem it was over, the Dragon Knight dead by the dark raging, lava flames... until a strong pulse of red aura burst through from them, vanishing the flames themselves. There, still standing, Yugi emerge, already on his feet, as he glare at the demon dragon with a red glow from his now active Yin-Yang Dragon demon eyes, serious and sure of himself.

"This is the first time I'm using this new found power against you. So let's find out which is stronger, your Darkness vs my Yin-Yang Dragon power!" Yugi declares as he swing his sword and points it at the Dark Lord with a serious stare. The Dark Lord didn't like where this was heading to.

**Meanwhile... back to our other fight:**

Both Mew Erika and Dark General Knight continue dancing in their duel as both her Erika Stingers and his Darkness Demon Blade clash in sparks. They move away as they were feeling exhausted.

"You're good..." Dark General Knight said while taking some breathe in to the Second-in-Command of the Mew Mews as she replied with the same tone. "Same here..."

Mew Erika was focus on this fight so much because she had to win... but she was still concerned about the whole Inner Demon thing that she needed to know now. Without thinking twice, she burst in questions to the Dark Lord's general. "Now tell me something. What's this Inner Demon your master said earlier? Why does he think I have one? Why does he want it? Why does he need it? Tell me!"

Dark General Knight stare at her a little more, until he laugh at her. He thought that Mew Erika was playing dumb to fool him and his master, but he was wrong. "You really don't know do you? Very well, I'll tell you."

Mew Erika glare at him while Pikachu had a bad feeling about this. Dark General Knight began to tell Erika the truth of the power that exist in her. "A Inner Demon in terms are powerful, demonic creatures that exist around the time the universe began to form. They are living beings with power that drives people like you insane. They are capable to destroy an entire planet with ease."

"What? Then they're like the Tailed Beast." Mew Erika shouted out as she recalled what Captain Yamato told her about them, not to mention she already face both Naruto and Yugi who have that power too. Dark General Knight only laugh at her thought to compare the Inner Demons to the Tailed Beasts. "HAHAHA! Don't make me laugh girl, they are even more greater than Tailed Beast. The only ones who could rival their might half way or close to evenly would be the Nine Tailed Kyuubi and the Yin-Yang Dragon."

"_Both Yugi and Naruto's Tailed Beast can fight Inner Demons? But why won't I like the next part._" Mew Erika said to herself in shock and then she worried about the dark general is going to say next... and she was right. "Past all the Inner Demons, one rules over them. The strongest, the Inner Scorpion... and that monster is right in you my dear Mew Erika."

This really got Mew Erika as she shook her head and yell at him. "Look pal! I might be half Scorpion but that doesn't mean I have this Inner Scorpion in me!"

"Sadly you do. You see, the Inner Scorpion has the power to see visions of the future, like you. And has a orange glow that tears through any thing... like yours." Dark General Knight revealed to her as Mew Erika only stared at him in shock. Her look brought joy for the Dark Lord as he was happy. "I hate a nerve didn't I?"

Mew Erika refused to believe this monster's words... but some part of her told her he was right. Still... was he right or not. "_Could he be telling the truth? I mean, Ryou did said I was the special case. I surpass Mew Ichigo and Mew Zakuro's powers ten times over and my powers are mines permanently unlike the others. Can this Inner Scorpion really be doing all this for me?_"

"Enough talking! Let's finish this! _**DARKNESS BLADE SLASH!**_" Dark General Knight shouts as he swings his Darkness Demon Sword and unleashes a dark crescent beam slash.

"I don't think so! _**RIBBON ERIKA VEMON!**_" Mew Erika counters with her twin orange, venomous blasts. Both attacks clashes as they exploded as the Second-in-Command of the Mew Mews jump away from the Dark Lord to give herself some distances, but she still felt unease about the whole Inner Scorpion thing as she couldn't concentrate at all.

"Try this one! _**DARKNESS GAIA WHIRLWIND DESTRUCTION!**_" Dark General Knight shouts as he points his sword to unleash his signature. His sword then gathered dark energy around itself and burst out a giant dark whirlwind tornado at Mew Erika. The Scorpion Mew Mew was blown away and badly hit by the tornado as she receive multiple damage around her as she barely land on the ground on all fours. "_Darn, I was too careless. I should have been focus in the battle than if that Inner Scorpion was in me. I couldn't even see that one coming because of this worry._"

"Now you are done!" Dark General Knight spoke as he walks to the injury Mew Erika. She quickly jumps away from him, but not before the evil knight grabs her tail and pulls her down on the floor hard. "AH!"

He continues to pull her tail and spins her around as he finally tosses her to the wall. Mew Erika was in complete pain as her anger was boiling up in her head. "_No! NO! I can't let my anger go loose again. Come on, calm down._"

"You're strong, but handle this one! _**DARK FIREBALL BLAZE!**_" The Dark Lord general shouts as he gathers dark flames around his sword and fires one large dark fireball at the Mew Mew. Mew Erika was burned all over her body as she hits a light pole, leading on the steel as she was in pain. She had one eye open up as she sees the Dark General Knight walking towards her as she felt her anger taking control over her. She tired to stay calm as much as she could and the best she could as it was too much for her.

"_I... I CAN'T HANDLE THIS! I'm... I'm done for. I can't... stop what's going to happen next._" Mew Erika scream in her head as she felt the orange aura growing in her. She was going to lose it as she felt her head clouded in hatred and anger as she closed her eyes... until she heard something, someone, a female's voice spoke in her head/. "**Are you really going to give up that easy?**"

Mew Erika opened up her eyes in shock as she found herself in a empty space as she looked around her. "_What? Who said that?_"

"**That would be me dear. Hello Erika.**" The same voice spoke as she started giggling. Even though the Mew Mew Scorpion was a little scared, this voice she's talking to isn't evil or bad... just with the exception of the hatred she's feeling but that's for something else.

"_And who are you?_" Mew Erika ask herself in the endless dimension she was in. Then she felt something behind her but it was nothing. As she turned back, she saw who was talking to her. It was a huge, and even pretty woman similar to Erika's Mew Form, in her twenties, with demon like eyes. Her claws are a bit sharper than her Erika Stingers and her stinger on her tail was very Big. And the most oddest part is that she was surrounded in a orange outline that remind her of that power she can use. "**Your Guardian Angel... NO! I'm your Mother.**"

"_I already have a mother._" Mew Erika pointed out which made the woman she was staring at little mad. "**Well I am your Mother. Don't start to say that Erika dear, I demand respect from you.**"

"_Alright, I will. Then... You must be my Inner Demon!_" Mew Erika asks her which the woman nodded. "**Yes, but I'm still your Mother or Mom for short. I am the Inner Demon known as the Inner Scorpion, the most powerful Inner Demon you have the honor to meet without dying. I am the being who was born ever since you became a Mew Mew, my dear.**"

"_Really?_" The Scorpion Mew Mew questions as the Inner Scorpion nods once more. "**Yes, but never mind that. Don't let your anger go off now dear... even though I want to.**"

"_I'm trying not to. It's not easy._" Mew Erika explains to the Inner Scorpion, until she felt that anger slowly vanishing off her system. She looks back at her, knowing it must be her doing.

"**And you're doing it. What do you think you got here to begin with?**" The Inner Scorpion pointed out as she open up her arms to the area they were in. Mew Erika had to admit it would explain why she was here. "_That's true._"

The Inner Scorpion nodded with a small smile. "**Anyway, we can talk later. Alright?**"

Mew Erika nods seriously that she still has her fight with Dark General Knight. "_Umm... sure, I would love too._"

"**…**" The Inner Scorpion didn't respond as she look at her. Mew Erika blush, knowing what she wants her to say. "_Mother._"

The Inner Scorpion smiles with joy to hear that one word. "**Yes we will dear. Now show that knight a sample of my power.**"

Mew Erika have her a smirk as the Inner Scorpion smirk back. With that, Mew Erika notice she was back to reality as she notices Dark General Knight was still walking towards her. Even though it felt like a dream, the Scorpion Mew Mew still felt the Inner Scorpion's presences in her which made her glad she's not fighting alone now.

"Impressive to dodge that, but now it's over." Dark General Knight said as he pointed his finger to her. "Now any last words girl?"

"Yeah. I do." Mew Erika reply with a smirk. She then kicked Dark General Knight's sword as she points her Erika Stingers and scorpion tail right close range on her. "_**RIBBON ERIKA VEMON!**_"

The triple orange, venomous blasts hits the Dark Lord as he was pushed back as he receive even more damage than before. Mew Erika then collapsed on the ground as she was overwhelmed and exhausted. Dark General Knight slowly rose back on his feet as he couldn't believe this. "Impossible."

"You better believe it!" Erika replies as she was giggling too because of using a line of Naruto's like that. She then got serious as she stared at the evil general. "As long as I believe in myself, I will never lose to evil! I will never give up!"

"Foolish girl, you can't possibly be able to defeat me after the injuries you've receive do you? I don't think so." Dark General Knight said as he raise his head over Mew Erika's head. "Now die."

"HEADS UP!" A familiar voice shouted as someone double kicked the evil knight so hard it sent him crashing at the ground and burrow himself in the ground. Mew Erika, also astonished, slowly turns around and smiles of joy to see her still alive. "Mew Ichigo!"

**(Now Playing the OST... Strawberry Power by Saki Nakajima (singing as Ichigo Momomiya, as she is the voice actress in Tokyo Mew Mew, the real thing!) which I do not own)**

"The one and only and don't you forget it." Mew Ichigo said in her cute, heroine style of things. Then she started to blushes as it felt silly to say that. "Sorry, I wanted to do that."

"Well I like it." Mew Erika admitted the awesome kick Mew Ichigo which made her very happy. "Thanks."

"STOP IGNORING ME!" Dark General Knight shouted in rage as he emerge from the ground below. Mew Ichigo focus her sight at the evil general. It surprise him that the Cat Girl was still standing and her wound was healed.

"You shouldn't be able to move after how much blood you lost!" The evil knight pointed out as he couldn't believe this girl might have nine lives. Mew Ichigo simply reply as she points her finger at him in a heroic style while her other hand on her waist with her Strawberry Bell. "Luckily for you I'm not the same Cat Girl from before. I'm a whole lot strongest!"

The Mew Heroine then turns to her Second-in-Command best friend as she wink at her. "Plus I learn a few new tricks too."

"Enough! Prepare to die girl!" Dark General Knight shouted as he charged at the Cat Girl Mew Mew and swung his sword at her. Mew Ichigo dodges his sword while she was still looking at her friend. She forms a fist as she smirk at him.

"What the!" Dark General Knight said as Mew Ichigo turns around and crack his left gauntlet with her bare fist. He was truly pissed as he used his sword and swing It, slashing Mew Ichigo cross her face and body. Mew Erika saw in horror as she was about to shout, until Ichigo's body was replaced by a log which was cut in half, the same way the evil general got her.

"Impossible, you crack my armor! And how did your body became replace with a log!" Dark General Knight demanded in surprised as he quickly around, but it was already too late. From behind him, Mew Ichigo was still stand and no injuries as she sends one more fist through his stomach as it dented it and push the evil knight back with great force to a light pole. He felt the blow as he couldn't believe.

"One, super human strength now thanks to _**Chakra Enhanced Strength**_. And two, _**Substitution Jutsu!**_" Mew Ichigo pointed out as she was very confidant this time around. Dark General Knight cling his broken gauntlet as he couldn't believe she was holding back and trick him to believe she wasn't strong at all. "Substitution! I see, you got Shinobi Upgraded, but that won't stop me girl."

"Let's find out metal butt!" Mew Ichigo declared as she made fun of the Dark Lord by showing her cat tail at him. Dark General Knight scoffed in rage as he charges while swinging his sword over and over. The Pink Hair Mew Mew simply dodges each slash with cat-like reflex and speed. Next she follow up by sending another punch at the evil knight on his shoulder which crack as he moved away.

"_Amazing, Ichigo is a lot more faster and her reflexes have improve too. With her new found strength, she's a lot more powerful than she was before. So she was holding back like a surprise. Not bad Ichigo._" Mew Erika thought to herself as she watches her bestest friend overwhelming the Dark Lord. Unlike that time around, she's actually hurting him. Even the Inner Scorpion was most impressed to see her daughter's Cat Girl friend actually fighting back. "**Not bad too. Maybe your wimpy of a leader and best friend has really gotten in touch with her cat instincts.**"

"_It seems like it. So we can assume you can see and hear everything that is going on, right Mother?_" Mew Erika ask with a smile to note her so-called mother can hear and see everything that Erika sees. The Inner Scorpion simply laughs a bit. "**Yup dear. And also whatever goes in your mind, but that will be between just us.**"

Mew Erika now felt a little unsecured to her own privatize. Then again, she can trust the Inner Scorpion, but what she's worry now is the smile Mew Ichigo has on her face. "_Now what I'm curious is when has Ichigo started to take being a Mew Mew for... fun?_"

Dark General Knight knee down as he had receive multiple damages around his cracked armor. But what really made him mad about all this was Mew Ichigo. She was hoping around a boxer as she had a big smile on her face and her eyes fill with confidence. "What's with that smile on your face kitten!"

"It's just I'm actually enjoying this fight for once. I'm happy that I can fight you and overwhelm you, especially how I made you believe I was holding back." Mew Ichigo said as she continues to smile at him. This really got the evil knight's nerves as his red eyes glow brighter like blood. "I'm tired of you girl! Why not die!"

He rose back up and charges once more as he continues to swing his sword, but the Mew Heroine keeps dodging and ducking out of his way. Then the Dark Lord general, after missing her again, quickly hit Mew Ichigo on her stomach with his foot as she falls on the ground. Then he rose his sword and swings it downward towards her. However, quickly enough, Mew Ichigo catches the sword with both of her hands. She might have catch the blade, but the evil knight continue to push his sword at her as Mew Ichigo couldn't keep this up for long. On that moment, she remembered Kakashi's words to her before she headed out back to her home.

"**Remember Ichigo, you're not ready to use this technique until you master it. Don't use it until then.**" His words were serious and solid prove that the Cat Girl was still unworthy to use that technique until she was ready... but she had no choice but to try it out now to save her life. "_Sorry Kakashi-sensei, but I got to try!_"

With both legs, she kicked Dark General Knight as he lost grip of his sword as he's sent back. Now her chance, Mew Ichigo quickly jump back on the floor as she forms a few hand seals fast as she charges while holding down her right hand. "Take this!"

Next static build around Mew Ichigo's right hand as it slowly form a aura of electricity as Mew Erika could have swore she heard birds chirping around Mew Ichigo. However, just as it was about to form into something, the electricity current was starting to unstable as Mew Ichigo needed to act fast as she moves fast enough to strike Dark General Knight cross his chest as he's sent back even harder than her punches. "What was that!"

The Dark Lord general touch his chest as his armor around there was cracking up, almost shattered by her last attack. This almost scared him as he look back at Mew Ichigo who's hand was burn by static. Mew Erika was, once again, astonished again by her best friend's growth, especially the lightning. "I've never seen Mew Ichigo ever doing that!"

"_Darn, so close but no dice. And now my hand hurts, great. I better not use that attack until I'm ready for it like Kakashi-sensei told me._" Mew Ichigo told herself as she gentle hold her burn right hand. She snapped out of that as she concentrated her focus on Dark General Knight. "_For now... I'll use the other! I can do it!_"

"I'm going to finish you now! _**DARKNESS ECLIPSE!**_" Dark General Knight declare as he prepares the same attack that got Mew Ichigo before. Like always, the dark general points his blade at her as he charge at her. However, the Mew Heroine was ready. This time, this Cat Girl was going to outmatch him with her new powers as the Dark Lord begins to swing his sword at her.

"_I CAN DO IT!_" Mew Ichigo shouted in her head as dodge the first few swings. Then she begins to form the hand seals of Horse → Tiger → Ram → Monkey → Boar → Horse and → Tiger. Before Dark General Knight quickly moves for his repeat swings, the Mew Heroine swallow up air in her mouth as her cheeks were big and round.

"This time I got you! _**FIRE RELEASE: GREAT FIREBALL JUTSU!**_" Mew Ichigo shouts as she blows from her mouth, and unleashes a large fireball blast right at the Dark General Knight who was unprepared by it. "WHAT!"

The fireball blast destroys the Dark Lord general's attack as it burns his armor and hits him painfully as he's push back and actually drag back by it until the flames dissipate. Mew Ichigo knee down on one leg as it really strain her body, but was happy she successfully learn that one. Mew Erika was truly amazed to see something else her best friend pull off. "Mew Ichigo can do fire now! Wow, not bad."

"How is this possible!" Dark General Knight asked in pain as he slowly rose back on his feet, still in pain and burned as he couldn't even lift his Darkness Demon Sword properly.

Mew Ichigo then slowly got up as she held her Strawberry. "Because I'm awesome and you're not. For now, Dark General Knight, see ya."

The Dark Lord now got worry as he notice the pink aura around Mew Ichigo and her furious pink eyes.

"Upgrade! Shine, Mew Rose Bell!" Mew Ichigo shouts as her Strawberry Bell evolve into her Mew Rose Bell form. The Dark Lord general tried to rise his sword to prepare himself, but he was too injury to even lift it up, or even his body at all. "Oh no, I can't move in time."

"So long jerk! Shine in Reborn, _**RIBBON STRAWBERRY SURPRISE!**_" Mew Ichigo shouts heroic with a wink as she fires her powerful version of _**RIBBON STRAWBERRY CHECK**_. Dark General Knight was unable to dodge or block this as the attack hits him hard, destroying most of the ground he stood on as his armor was almost torn to ribbons. He couldn't fight like this as he opens a Dark Portal under him as he was swallow in it. "This isn't over! We shall meet again!"

**(End of song... now)**

"Again would be too soon." Mew Ichigo said as she sighs of relief that she won, for now. Pikachu was shouting of joy as he wag his tail around of happiness. Mew Ichigo then turned to Mew Erika who was still badly hurt as she rushes towards her. "Erika-chan! You alright!"

"Don't worry, I'll live." Mew Erika responds as she tries to get back on her feet, but instead feel on the ground face forward. She would have hit her face if Mew Ichigo was there and already on floor with her legs bend over her. "Here, let me help."

She gentle place the Scorpion Mew Mew's head on the ground. Mew Ichigo then lifted up her Strawberry Bell over Mew Erika's injuries as she concentrated. Next a pink, gentle stream of energy pour from her hands and her bell as the light started to heal Mew Erika's injuries as they disappear and felt her strength rising back up. After she was done, Mew Erika was all better as she know understand how Mew Ichigo return back in the fight so soon. "Guess that's how heal that wound."

"Yeah. Medical-nin Jutsu is one of those amazing techniques I'm now best at. Now I'm like a Mew Cat Girl Doctor huh?" Mew Ichigo said weakened with a smile on her face. Mew Erika nods as she got up on her feet.

"Yeah. Thanks Ichigo-chan." The Scorpion Mew Mew thank her best friend and leader as she gave her a hand up. Mew Ichigo smiles as she receives her hand. Mew Erika was truly impressed how strong her leader and best friend has gotten. She never though she would get this much stronger in a short time. "_Ichigo, you really have gotten stronger._"

**Elsewhere... to our main fight:**

Dark Leader Dragon was gritting his fangs in anger that Yugi, the Annoying Brat Dragon Knight, has just enter Yin-Yang Dragon Mode. Even though he knows what he's fighting against, he has never fought the combine power of both Yin Dragon and Yang Dragon. "I'm not afraid of your Tailed Beast powers! I am unstoppable!"

"So you do know about them, especially Yin Dragon and Yang Dragon." Yugi asks him seriously without any hesitation in his tone. The Dark Lord simply growls as he wave his scythe around. "Of course I do, I am a dragon who has existed over decades, centuries, millennium, beyond all time and space!"

"But you never faced a Jinchuuriki like me! No, I am beyond that. I am both a Dragon Knight, a duelist and a Jinchuuriki, I am the Yin-Yang Dragon Knight of Light and you're going down!" Yugi declared as he explodes in the red aura around him.

Dark Leader Dragon refused to admit to this human yet. Never. He had the upper-hand and refuses to lose that grip now. "Bring it boy! I will show you terror unlike any other!"

"Heard it a thousand times from you, and I'm still not scared of you, chicken wings." Yugi replies as he points his Dragon Sword at him. This got the evil demonic dragon as he explodes in rage!

"ERR...! _**DARK BLAZING END!**_" Dark Leader Dragon unleashes his fiery waterfall lava blast at the Dragon Knight who only grins at it.

"_**DRAGON SPEED BURST ATTACK!**_" Yugi shouts as he burst through in incredible speed as he vanish, dodging the blast all together. Dark Leader Dragon look around him with no luck on where he was now. He couldn't even sense him now.

"Where he go? FINE! Handle this, _**DARK LIGHTNING BLAZER!**_" The Dark Lord declare as he points his finger up as multiple dark lightning bolts came down from the sky as it strikes everywhere around the demon dragon. The lightning stops as Dark Leader Dragon looks around him, hoping to see Yugi's body somewhere, but with no luck until he heard his voice, laughing.

"What's wrong Dark Lord, I thought you were better than this? Did you got tired ol' lizard breathe?" Yugi says behind the Dark Lord as he punches behind his back, almost crashing him in the ground if the demon dragon didn't open up his wings before crashing. Even though he didn't crash, he was furious towards Yugi to call him something he hates, HATES BEING CALLED!

(Funny and thanks to Redwallfan2000 for that idea)

"Lizard breathe? NO ONE CALLS ME THAT WITHOUT SUFFERING FIRST! _**DARK FIREBALL BLAZE!**_ Mix with _**DARK STORM BREAKER!**_" Dark Leader Dragon shouts as he flaps his wings and unleashes the powerful wind tunnel blast combine with his large dark fireball which increase it's force, speed and power. It was too fast for Yugi to dodge as the attacks him and spreads around him, burning everything in it's path. The Dark Lord grins as he soon watches Yugi falling, but instead, falls a burning log which shock the Dark Lord. "**Substitution Jutsu!** Crap!"

"Too slow! _**DRAGON SPIRAL SLASH!**_" Yugi shouts as he comes at the Dark Lord while pointing his Dragon Sword in a piercing position. Next the blade of his sword was surrounded in a golden aura as it became stable and solid energy drill while it grew in size.

"_**BLACK FLAME ARMOR!**_" Dark Leader Dragon shouts as he forms his black flame body armor around him as he protects himself. Yugi didn't stop as he swings his sword forward as the golden-like drill pierce through the Black Flame Armor and pierce the Dark Lord through the side of his ribs, tearing them to bits as the Dark Lord flaps away in pain. Yugi disappears the energy-shape drill as the Dragon Sword took back it's form. "Had enough? If so, then it's just sad. I've grown up and learn new tricks and improve my others while still being able to fight you! Give up and leave this world alone!"

Dark Lord didn't respond as he began healing his wound as it regenerated. However, it weakens him as he gotten used to regeneration yet. Next, the demonic dragon himself began to laugh in the worse way possible which shook Yugi. "Hah hah... Hahaha... AHAHAHAHAH!"

**(Now Playing the OST... Treachery from Bleach which I do not own and it's my first OST from Bleach too!)**

"I am just getting started! I wanted to keep this between us, but you force my hand! Try my increase speed then, _**DARKNESS SHUNPO MODE!**_" Dark Leader Dragon declare as he instantly vanish from thin air. (This is a sample of what else the Dark Lord knows about the Death Gods... from that series you guys know all about)

Yugi's eyes widen as he try to look around for him, but had no luck. He barely even sense his presences as he try to look around. Yin Dragon began to chuckle which made Yugi mad. "_What's so funny about this?_"

"**I forgot this dragon can do Spiritual Energy like this. Most impressive coming from him to use it now.**" Yin Dragon spoke through Yugi in his head as Yang Dragon was with his brother.

"_Then you guys know about this technique? Not to mention how to beat it?_" Yugi asked mentally as he tries to dodge the Dark Lord, but quickly punches Yugi through his stomach as he slides through the ground, still standing.

"**We do and it's most special for those who can wield that power. Stay alert Yugi-san, this ability now allows the Dark Lord to move in speeds unlike the Dragon Speed Burst Attack could. We need to be careful.**" Yang Dragon warns his young master/partner as Yugi nods. He concentrates back to the fight as the Dark Lord appears from behind him, but Yugi disappears before he slash him as he reappear behind him. Yugi quickly swings the Dragon Sword at him, but the Dark Lord disappears as he reappears faster than Yugi and sends a faster punch right at Yugi's side of his face as he's sent crashing to a light pole as it left a dent.

"What's wrong boy, can't keep up?" Dark Leader Dragon ask him as he begins to laugh at him before disappearing again. Yugi got up on his feet, spiting some of his blood, but not before the Dark Lord tackles him with his tail from behind as he's sent back to the ground. "_Darn, can't keep up with him. He didn't gave me time to rethink._"

"_Stay calm Yugi and you'll do fine! Believe in yourself._" Yami told his partner mentally. He was nerves too by the turn of tables, but they needed to stay calm. Yugi nods as he gets himself back up and turns his sight at the Dark Lord. "I am. I won't lose to this flapping lizard!"

Dark Leader Dragon just grins as he charges again at Yugi. Instead of running off, Yugi forms another Dragon Clone as the clone grabs the Dark Lord in a bear hug. "What are you doing!"

"THIS! _**DRAGON SLICE ATTACK!**_" Yugi roars as he swings his sword and fires a golden, crescent energy slash with a red-outline around it through his clone and the Dark Lord. "Got him."

It seem like it, until the Dragon Hero only notice his clone was destroyed and the Dark Lord was not seen from anywhere. "What!"

Then he felt his presences behind him as Yugi turns to see Dark Leader Dragon there, grinning while having his arms folded up. Yugi quickly moves away as he stand in a battle pose. However, he felt someone behind him as he turns to see in horror the Dark Lord behind him in the same position. He moves away once more, this time keeping an eye on him, but as soon as he did he bump into something and it was the Dark Lord once more. "What's wrong brat? Are you just lose or am I just to fast for you?"

Yugi quickly swings his sword behind him, but his sword didn't slash anything except the wind. Then he sense Dark Leader Dragon's dark presences behind him once more as he slight turn his head to see him there. The evil dragon was very confidant an he should be with that speed of his now. "When you said I should leave Earth, did you meant that like you were afraid of me or what?"

Yugi began to scared as he tighten his grip on his sword. He was scared of him before, because he was unable to fight him evenly. Even so, he refuse to be afraid of him when he remember all his friends he needs to fight for, including Ichigo-kun. Yugi just stare at him with no fear as he told him with a serious tone. "Maybe, but I'm not scared of you anymore lizard breathe!"

"DON'T CALL ME LIZARD BREATHE!" Dark Leader Dragon yelled as he disappeared and reappeared in front of the Dragon Knight, kicking him forward as Yugi hits another wall. Both Yin and Yang got worried more and more as Yugi couldn't keep up with the Dark Lord.

"**Just as we fear, his speed is too great to handle, but it's still not complete yet by his yet true dormant power. If only we can increase the Dragon Speed Burst Attack even more...**" Yang Dragon said in worry as he began to think, until he snapped his own claw."**WAIT! I got it! You can evolve the Dragon Speed Burst higher!**"

"_Wait, it can evolve?_" Yugi asked as he was blocking the Dark Lord's Darkness Scythe, but the evil dragon was pushing him in the wall, slamming him hard onto it.

"**NO! We won't let him know about that technique. True Speed Mode is too soon for him to master.**" Yin Dragon shouted at his twin brother as he began slam his claw on his head. While this was happening, Dark Leader Dragon grab Yugi's right foot and began spinning him around which was not fun for Yugi.

"**We know that, but let's allow him to use by giving him some of our energy so he maintain it.**" Yang Dragon try explaining it to his brother while Yugi was slam once at a wall, and then another, and another. Yin Dragon refused to listen to him as Yugi was slam on the floor and drag around like a bag. "**NO! I will not do it!**"

Yugi has had it as he slashes the Dark Lord's arms with his Dragon Sword as he moves away from him. He then yelled at both annoying Tailed Beast dragons. "_GUYS! we need less chatting and more help here!_"

"_Yugi's right, we can't handle the Dark Lord forever._" Yami respond for Yugi as he was busy trying to dodge the Dark Lord unstoppable speed.

"**Hmm... Alright. We can't help you learn that type of speed yet, but let's at least give Yugi-san access to Yin-Yang Dash Mode.**" Yang Dragon suggested which made Yin Dragon agreed with his brother while both Yugi and Yami sweat drop.

"**Now we're in the same page. Alright. Yugi, we need you to concentrate and let us do the rest. When you feel a surge of energy, and call out the name Yin-Yang Dash Mode. For at least five minutes, you will enter a mode which let's you become faster than you once were with just Dragon Speed Burst and keep up with the Dark Lord's current speed. It's not as fast as the one Yin wanted you to learn, but it's good enough!**" Yin Dragon explains what Yugi had to do as he nods while he steps away from the Dark Lord who was unleashing multiple _**Darkness Blade Slashes**_ at him.

"_Alright guys, thanks._" Yugi thanks both his Tailed Beast's dragons with a smile as he quickly got serious."_Now let's do this!_"

**(End of song... now)**

"Are you ready to admit defeat boy?" Dark Leader Dragon demanded in anger towards Yugi. The Dragon Knight simply smirk as he tighten his grip around the Dragon Sword as it's long white ribbon wave behind him.

**(Now Playing the OST...Keisei Gyakuten by Takanashi Yusharu from Naruto Shippuden which I don't own)**

"Me? Nay, I can't give up like that. I'll stop you, here and now." Yugi declare with a smile on his face as he was engulfed in red aura. The aura increase in size as it form a outline around Yugi's body and his feet gaining a fiery burst of energy. "Let's go! _**YIN-YANG DASH MODE!**_"

Yugi then instantly disappears in one second as he reappears in front of the Dark Lord. Dark Leader Dragon's eyes widen in shock as Yugi sends one powerful fist right at the demon dragon's face, cracking his fangs hard as he sent sliding away from where he was. He quickly regain his focus as he notice Yugi's body was surrounded by a odd wave of energy around his entire body.

"What the hell was that? How are you still able to gain this much power?" The Dark Lord asked in horror as he touch his mouth and felt a fang fell off. This made the Dark Lord lose it as he charges in while swinging his Darkness Scythe around. Yugi smirks as he uses his arms to block the Dark Lord's movements like it was child's game.

Dark Leader Dragon disappears as he comes around Yugi's defenses and reappears as he swings his scythe at him. However, Yugi disappears before the scythe's blade slashes him. Dark Leader Dragon simply smirks as he disappears to go behind Yugi again and faster... however, this time when the dark dragon reappears, Yugi was in front of him, smiling. Dark Leader Dragon roars as he tries to slice him with his claw, but the Dragon Knight disappears as he reappears in numerous spots around the Dark Lord, all smiling at him. "What's wrong lame-o, losing it? Maybe... you're just too slow for me now huh?"

"THAT'S IT! NO MORE MERCY!" Dark Leader Dragon declares as his breaths fire to the sky. Yugi just laugh at him as he says to him. "You were still holding back? You really are a Dark Loser Dragon."

(Special thanks again to Redwallfan2000)

"ERRRR! _**DARK DRAGON FLAME INFERNO!**_" Dark Leader Dragon unleashes, from his mouth, his fusion blast of _**Black Flame Inferno**_ and _**Dark Dragon Flame**_ as the evil blast was coming towards Yugi but much faster than before. The Yin-Yang Dragon Jinchuuriki form a hand seal as he summons two Dragon Clones and one of them, with the real Yugi, started to form a big _**Dragon Rasengan**_.

"_**GREAT BALL DRAGON RASENGAN!**_" Yugi announces as he and his clone form the giant version of their _**Dragon Rasengan**_ with a red-outline. They didn't have time to charge, so with both of their strengths, they throw it at the _**Dark Dragon Flame Inferno**_ as the orb quickly shaped into a energy dragon. Both attacks clashed in a powerful stream of blue/red vs black/red as both exploded.

"DIE! _**EVIL COMET DARK DESTRUCTION BURST!**_" Dark Leader Dragon shouts as he unleashes his all powerful, destructive black flame blast that it takes shape of a comet. Yugi and one of his Dragon Clones run off fast as the other intercepts the black flaming comet with his own body. Holding the blast, the Dragon Clone shouts before the comet blast destroying him into nothing and still charging at the real Yugi. "I'll beat your attack and your evil head on!"

This made the Dark Lord to wonder, until he realize what he meant. He quickly saw a powerful, red/black/white glow from afar as Yugi and his clone hold up a red, white and black, twin headed dragon glowing Dragon Rasengan as it pushes back the Evil Comet Dark Destruction Burst head on. "_**YIN-YANG DRAGON RASENGAN!**_"

With all of their might as they pour most of their power let, destroys the Dark Lord's mighty attack like tissue paper vs water as they continue to charge through. Dark Leader Dragon refuse to let this be his newest defeat as he takes flight in the sky, but then Yugi's Dragon Clone grabs the real Yugi, still holding his Yin-Yang Dragon Rasengan, and launches him towards the Dark Lord in maximum speed before the clone disappear. The real Yugi was about to hit the Dark Lord and he did, until he realize he hit but a mirage, a afterimage of him as the real Dark Leader Dragon move in hyper-speed to form one.

"Get a load of this, brat!" The demon dragon roars as he fires a dozen times a dozen barrages of fireballs right at Yugi, hitting him as a pile of smoke pile around the Dragon Knight in a rate of 2 seconds per shot. (144 fireballs, each one by 2 seconds... WTF!)

"Nngh, huff huff huff…" The Dark Lord breathed heavy as he barely look at the cloud of smoke from where he hit Yugi. He used up all his energy on that one attack as it overwhelmed him. He began to slowly laugh with some pains in his voice. "I've WON boy! YOU lost!"

"Think again!" Yugi's voice exploded through the smoke, really! His voice roar through it as it vanish. The Dark Lord turn in terror as he saw Yugi, still alive, forming a _**Dragon Rasengan**_ with a new Dragon Clone. The clone then begins to spin the real Yugi around as he gain speed thanks to the still _**Yin-Yang Dash Mode**_. "WHAT!"

"_**DRAGON... RASENGAN... BULLET!**_" Yugi shouts as clone releases him as the real Yugi dashes forth in incredible speed, so blinding not even the Dark Lord could see him. And then in the next second, Yugi strikes right at Dark Leader Dragon on the chest, hitting him with a power speed _**Dragon Rasengan**_ downward. The attack impacted the Dark Lord's chest as it started to sherd his dragon's scales even faster than a normal _**Dragon Rasengan**_ could have done it. Both then descended crashed on the ground, creating a huge blast as a energy stream image of a dragon appear over the sky around the crash site. (Super bullet for you, Spirit Gun eat your heart out)

From afar, Mew Ichigo, Mew Erika and Pikachu saw the huge explosion from where they finished fighting Dark General Knight. The pink hair Mew Mew place her hands together as she starts praying. "_Please be safe Yugi-kun, don't let him beat you no matter what._"

The blast ranged of the site began to calm down as the smoke of the attack dispersed. In the ruins of a huge crater, Yugi stood, wounded and weaken. He breathed in and out as was holding his injured right arm with his left hand while still holding on the Dragon Sword on the right. He was out of power and exhausted as his Yin-Yang Dragon eyes change back into his normal purple eyes. He stared at the weaken and wounded Dark Leader Dragon, who's standing on one knee and very anger. He had his right claw over his shattered and badly damage chest once more as it shows his human skin again like before with the exception of his black blood all over him.

**(End of song... now)**

"Damn... DAMN YOU! YOU ARE THE MOST ANNOYING BRAT I HAD EVER DEALT WITH IN MY WHOLE EXISTENCE!" Dark Leader Dragon shouted in completely anger and rage towards Yugi who only stared at him.

"Hehehe... Hah hah hah... AHAHAHAHAHAH!" The demon dragon began laughing maniacally, non-stop which confused Yugi very much. He knew very much that this is how Dark Leader Dragon acts. The Dark Lord began to calm down as he glared at the Dragon Knight with a smirk. "I must say, this wasn't that bad unlike last time. I can feel it, my true power slowly recovering inside of me. Very soon, you will witness true terror."

Yugi simply smirks back as he stare at the Dark Lord with his determine purple eyes, while his hands were shaking a little. "Like that will scare me from beating you. As long as I have my bonds, my Dragon Sword and my own power, I will defeat you no matter what! Get stronger all you want, I will always beat you!"

"Hahaha! You amuse me too much Yugi. Let me tell you a tale to convince you how wrong you are in defeating me." Dark Leader Dragon grins as he rise both hands on both sides.

"I know all about the tale of Dragon Knight, after all, I have existed over centuries while you were still a tiny atom of nothingness." The Dark Lord starts speaking as his red eyes glow at Yugi, pointing out he's nothing to him to a being who has lived for centuries.

"You and me, we both have full Dragon-DNA that allow us to grow stronger like another species of monkeys. For every battle we fight against whoever, we grow stronger to a whole new limit." Dark Leader Dragon rants about their Dragon-DNA, a Triple Helix Form of DNA with colors of Red, Black and Golden. Yugi rise an eyebrow to the part of an alien species of monkeys.

"Besides that, look at that little sword of yours in your hand." The black dragon demanded to Yugi as he did. He stare at his precious memory of his father he left for him, the Dragon Sword. He was proud of wielding it and using it to protect his friends and to defeat evil with it.

"Have you ever wondered what makes that sword so special other than being wielded by the Dragon Knight of Light? I'll tell you why if you couldn't figure that out. It's because... the Dragon Sword isn't in its true power yet." The Dark Lord revealed with a bigger grin which shocked Yugi completely. He now stood there, frozen to realize that. He was always curious what else the Dragon Sword could do for a long time but found no clues even from his grandfather.

"What? So, this sword in my hands isn't the Dragon Sword's true form?" Yugi asks as he looks at the Dark Lord with a questionable stare.

"Yes and no. That's only its first form known by all as the Dragon Sword. Like I recall, there are two other forms of it, stronger than the previous ones and much more powerful." Dark Leader Dragon points out as he closes his eyes for a second to see a dark image of two swords next to the Dragon Sword. Yugi couldn't believe this, it was crazy to even believe what the Dark Lord was saying. But somewhere in him, told him that the Dragon Sword could do so much more than he originally thought.

"You actually believe that the Dragon Sword already called you its master. You have yet realize the true power of that sword or your own. Unlike you, I can gain more powerful without the need of that sword even though I wanted it. I shall be victorious and that's the end of that tale." Dark Leader Dragon laughs, amused by the turn of events of giving out this information. By doing this, he has succeed to weakened Yugi's spirits and somehow become superior over him.

"So... that's why you're so sure you can win huh?" Yugi starts saying while his hair covers his eyes. Then he began to chuckle a little as he covers his mouth. "Hehehe... Hahaha!"

"What's so funny brat?!" Dark Leader Dragon demanded as he was getting annoyed by the Dragon Hero's small chuckle.

"It's funny because you told me what I always wanted to know, the true secret of the Dragon Sword. Now I know little more about it and that's good news for me and bad news for you." Yugi says, smiling by all this. Dark Leader Dragon was now not believing it himself as the Dragon Knight was happy.

"Thank you Dark Leader Dragon. I know I can become even stronger than I am now. So get ready lizard breathe, because now I will become an even stronger knight you couldn't ever imagine!" Yugi declared to the Dark Lord as he slightly move his left arm at him, giving a fist bump at him. Dark Leader Dragon's great idea was another misfire again as Yugi was determine that he can become stronger and he will.

"Well... didn't thought you would react like so. I'm almost impressed, but don't think you are capable in defeating me with that alone." The Dark Lord spoke in a amusing tone as he flaps his demonic dragon wings. He then started to take flight as he continued seeing him. "But I promise you this, you shall be destroy before you even get the chance to gain the Dragon Sword's second form."

"Then it's a bet. I win and you admit that I'm better than you!" Yugi declared with a smirk. Dark Leader Dragon growled at him for proposing that stupid bet, yet again he nods. "Very well boy, it's a bet."

Dark Leader Dragon snaps his claws as a Dark Portal opens up behind him. He flies to it and enters it half way through before turning his head to glare at Yugi. "Farewell for now Yugi, but remember this... you shall pay and your punishment will arrive sooner than you think. For now... until we meet again, brat."

And with that, the Dark Lord enters the portal completely as it closes up and disappears. Yugi continues looking where the demonic dragon was and then to the moon as Yami was behind him in spirit form. "I will make sure I will stop you and master the full power of the Dragon Sword. For me and for my friends, I vow to become stronger and then I WILL DEFEAT YOU!"

He slowly walks away from the scene, meeting up with Mew Ichigo and Mew Erika half way through. The cat girl Mew Mew hugged her knight with joy that he came back safe. They transform back to their civilian forms as they met up with the conscious Jonouchi who was having the worse headache ever. But what he noticed was the almost exhausted Erika and the injured Yugi. However, he was most suspicious with Ichigo for some reason for what he saw a moment ago.

Yugi manages to survive a close call once more... as well as Ichigo and Erika. However, Dark Leader Dragon is even more angry than before and begins to plan out his revenge. But what's more worrying is Jonouchi's unease with Ichigo or what he thought saw was... something. Will he finally discover the truth about our Mew Heroine or will all be revealed? Until next time... in the final episode of this Volume!

**To be continued… **

**(ENDING 2: The Afternoon of that Day (Ano Hi no Gogo in it's Japanese name) by Masami Okui from Yu-Gi-Oh! DM)**

Thank you for another great episode. I thank those who are helping me get this story notice and enjoy it. For those who love it, please review my story and give me your opinions or thoughts to it. The next episode... The last episode of this Volume! About time! Anyway, it's the wait we were all looking for, what we wanted... our heroes learn everything! Yugi is the Dragon Knight, Ichigo is Mew Ichigo and Naruto is... Naruto? What? You'll see, for now, everything has come down to this, get ready for the best! As from now on, there will be no names on who's announcing who from now on... Who knew? To make it... that much a surprise. Anyway, off to the Last Preview of the Last Episode of Volume 1! Enjoy!

Yugi: 10 years of crazy fun. Huh, Ichigo-kun?

Ichigo: What 10 years? We're still with the just one. I wouldn't be surprise either.

Yugi: Still one huh? Well... it could be worse.

Jonouchi: Hey guys.

Ichigo: Hey Jonouchi... what do you want?

Jonouchi: I already missed the weird you from before. Anyway... nothing! I'll see you guys later! (He runs off)

Ichigo: What just happened?

Yugi: I think I know. Erika-chan called me last night that something is going to happen that will expose your secret identity as a Mew Mew... and mine own as the Dragon Knight.

Ichigo: Like always, just another excuse for Ryou to insult me.

Yugi: Relax, we'll make sure this doesn't happen!

Ichigo: Good point.

Judai: Yo people, Yugi-san, Ichigo-san.

Ichigo: Yo Judai-kun, what's up?

Judai: Yugi-san called me.

Danny: Small world, he did too.

Ichigo: Yugi-kun, what's going on?

Yugi: I called them, Sonic, Shadow and sent a Dragon Clone to Naruto that we all can meet, face to face. Dark Leader Dragon has gotten stronger that I can't fight him alone... that's why we should meet.

Ichigo: I see. I don't think it won't be that bad today.

Yugi: Umm... I don't know, Kaiba is here too.

Ichigo: What? Why is he here if he doesn't want to see us.

Yugi: … I have a feeling Erika's prediction will happen sooner than we think. We better be ready for the worse.

Ichigo: Yeah... why is Kaiba grinning at me?

Judai: A puppy just died.

Ichigo: Not funny.

Yugi: I guess here's nothing! Final Episode of Volume 1 has began! Next time in Yugioh! Dragon Knight Reborn: The Secrets are Revealed! The Alliance of Heroes is Formed! The Dark Dragon Nightmare Storm and the Mew Aqua Rod Reborn!

Ichigo: Get ready for the last fight... and my best one so far Nya!

Naruto: Did I came just in time.

Ichigo: We're done.

Naruto: WHAT?!

Yugi: Relax Naruto-kun, you'll get your chance soon enough! So until then...

Ichigo: We'll see you next time! And please remember to read, enjoy and review Nya!

DragonKnight15: Seriously! Get ready for the last round ya! And I'll see you next time!


	48. 47: Final Battle V1 United We Stand!

Yu-Gi-Oh! : Dragon Knight Reborn!

_**Created by: DragonKnight15**_

**Disclaimer: This story is a copyright from me. I also may have used other plots from other authors. Almost all characters, objects, names, places, powers, moves, events, plots and weapons are not original worked. They were already made from other manga, anime and cartoon stories. They are also already copyrights that I do not own. This story is an anime story. P.S. This story is also a crossover of other anime/cartoon stories like Naruto Shippuden, Bleach, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Sonic X plus other Sonic video game plots and characters, Danny Phantom, FullMetal Alchemist, Sailor Moon, Pokémon and others more. Others like Doctor Who at the moment, later on. Later on this volume, I am using Erika Aoyama and Mew Erika from Redwallfan2000 from Fan as one of the other characters in this anime story. Ichigo Momomiya has also the name of "Tokadul" and she is 17 years old than 13 like in the anime. As Mew Ichigo, all of her Mew Mew attacks not only harm, effect or destroy a Chimera Anima, but anything or anyone. Even a hollow, a Dark Lord and a Chaos Lord. This is not also a copy of either any "Dragon knight" or "Dragon Knights" stories, but it's weird that I never heard of them until now. It is my idea, even if the names of it are weird. Some characters will have, sometimes, a short written name. Like for example, Ichigo Momomiya= Ichigo M and Ichigo Kurosaki= Ichigo K. Most names are in their Japanese or English versions. If you don't get it, look at in the Internet. Note: Most Duel Monster card names will be in their English names. Also, most cards effects are change into their anime version. Also note that most techniques/jutsus from Naruto will be in it's English form and others in it's Japanese forms. Also note in this chapter I don't own Merlin.**

Hello Readers, this is episode 47... LAST EPISODE of the main arc of this volume, The Endless Fights: A new tournament, the ghost ruling, the snake of the shadows and the battles against all Darkness! Hope you love it! Have fun! And remember to review! **P.S. I do not own them all or any of them except this crossover story, so I wrote the band's or artist's name that wrote that song which I do not own again.**

**Yo! Now I can finally say these words... This is the last Episode/Chapter of Volume 1! I want to thank all my loyal and new coming fans to reach this far. It's been a long ride... but we've all wanted a long rides when we go to an amusement park and only get like 2 minutes of what... going back to a long line and doing it again? Never mind... There are a lot of loyal fans I want to name... but it was all you guys who made this series possible... and for that, you get the ending of Volume 1 and later start of Volume 2: Love! For now... may this be our final ride in Beginnings!**

* * *

**P.S. I've ended the poll and started a new poll. Last poll was a close one to decide the destiny of most characters' names being change into their Dubbed Version... and the vote stands Subbed: 5 and Dubbed: 4... well... didn't see that one coming. Most of you people must be bother... so I will do this one favor... I will hear if you guys want all Yu-Gi-Oh! And Yu-Gi-Oh! GX character names if they should change into their dubbed names... except Judai's name as I have plans to do a Judai thing with it. But I also one to point out that their Japanese-ness in honorifics won't disappear... hell no! And just them, Tokyo Mew Mew and others like Sailor Moon will stay like they are! If you have a problem, ask me and I might change my mind, really, I will. It's up to you to decide! SERIOUSLY!**

**A certain Anonymous, Cyrenna, made me think of something and I will do it because it was something that made sense. So I will change most names like so from DM and GX to Dubbed, except Judai. **

**Plus Dragon Style will be changed into Dragon Art instead like Sage Art. Changes will be made in the future on most names too. 101 of note to Redwallfan2000! Enjoy this pal, about Yugi's new trump card!**

* * *

**Anyway... next poll will be sort of interesting... your favorite fight/Duel scenes in Volume 1. There are... a lot I've chosen from the collection that best describe which one should be crown number 1! The winning scene will... I know I can't draw like awesome and I can't tell who choice that one... so I will... host a fun fact why I made that scene and... ask me people! I don't know what you want! Maybe you need help or something. Anyway, vote now! Five choices, make them count.**

**Also, this was redo because I made a error with Merlin's name. Sorry.**

* * *

**Here's the intro: The Earth... is a great place where humanity and all other creatures live and learn to evolve little by little, but this great world has Darkness in it too. Evil beings who wish to conquer this world and everyone. **

**Only one being stood against them to show everyone the power of light and hope, but this great mythical dragon wasn't able to stop them. He gave his powers and hope to a human that was known by his name, the Dragon Knight! **

**Before this hero also met his end, he gave the legendary Dragon Sword and his hopes and dreams to the next knight, his youngest son who is destined to become a legend by the sides of his comrades and his love. This hero... is the Hero of Light, the Last Dragon Knight of Light!**

* * *

**(OPENING 2: by Masami Okui from Yu-Gi-Oh! DM) **

**Volume 1: Episode 47: The Secrets are Revealed! The Alliance of Heroes is Formed! The Dark Dragon Nightmare Storm and the Mew Aqua Rod Reborn!**

**In the previous episode of DKR:**

_Battle City 2 Second Round had came to an end for our heroes as they wait for one month for the Battle City 2 Finales be held... because Kaiba has a lot in his mind... not to mention Yugi and Ichigo most of all. _

_After finding out (bad way) her best friend Erika had to go out with Jonouchi on a date because of their bet, Ichigo, dragging poor Yugi and Pikachu to spy on them to ensure that the blond-headed idiot doesn't do anything. Nothing at the moment but that slowly changed, but the date was interrupted by Dark General Knight and of course Dark Leader Dragon to capture Mew Erika and her Inner Scorpion._

_Jonouchi unconscious, both Mew Ichigo and Mew Erika tango against the evil general head on as they prove a powerful match against him and the Scorpion Mew Mew was able to meet her Inner Scorpion face-to-face. Elsewhere, the ultimate rematch of Dragon Knight and Dark Lord commence as both Yugi and Dark Leader Dragon were matched up in every way possible and when the Dark Lord had the advantage, Yugi turn the tables hard! In the end, Yugi barely won and learned the truth behind the Dragon Sword and now even more determined to gain the full powers of it's other two forms. However... what he must be worry about is Jonouchi and we all know why? Will Detective Jonouchi find the truth behind Mew Ichigo? Will secrets be reveal? Will the Dark Lord gets his revenge? What will happen now? Find out now... IN THE LAST EPISODE OF VOLUME ONE!_

**And now the conclusion... a few days later after the last episode:**

After our duelists reaching the finals of Battle City 2 and Yugi's ultimate clashed with Dark Leader Dragon, Domino City is finally quiet after a long time of fighting and battles... until today.

In Domino High School, all students were leaving to their homes or jobs for the day... all except one blond-headed idiot or also known as the Mutt.

"Jonouchi! What are you doing?" Anzu asked as she spotted the blond-headed idiot friend who was snooping in their classroom... mostly Ichigo Momomiya's desk.

"Umm... Nothing? Just, Spring Cleaning?" Jonouchi responds as he cleans Ichigo M's desk with his hand. Honda arrived at the scene and overheard what Jonouchi said as he had a eyebrow up. "It is too early to do Spring Cleaning?"

This got Jonouchi good as he now started to get worry and panicky. Anzu was now suspicious more than ever with a questionable look on her face. She didn't like where this was leading to where she asked him. "I'll asked again, what are you doing here? Especially in Ichigo-chan's desk?"

"Are you trying to copy her notes? If so...?" Honda asked as he took out a notebook with a pen and continued saying with a grin. "How about you let your dear friend get some of that?"

Anzu slaps her other idiot friend cross the behind of his head and says with her eyes narrowed fix on him. "Not cool Honda! You can't even study or stay focus long enough to..."

She stopped as she noticed Jonouchi was sneaking away to the window, hoping to jump away. Before he could open it and take his chances, Anzu slam her hand on a desk which shook his nerves as he slowly turn around to see her, very angry and now staring at him.

"Katsuya Jonouchi, if you don't want to starve to death in here or better yet I kick you out of that window myself, you better tell me why are you snooping around Ichigo's stuffs?" Anzu demanded for real as she glared at the poor idiot. Jonouchi was now very frightened this time around as she even called him by his full name, a bad sign indeed. He couldn't take the nerves as he yells which meant he gave up. "ALRIGHT! I'll tell you two now... right after I get something from my desk."

Anzu continues to glare even more angrily as Jonouchi goes to his desk and takes out a few stuff, which included his detective hat, fake pipe of only bubble blowing and a thin cape like coat. He then put them on that caused both Anzu and Honda to flap their faces. "Oh no, not again!

When he has that outfit, more like a costume on, he becomes the idiotic Detective Jonouchi, greatest detective that will surpass the great Sherlock Holmes himself. Once again, they are embarrassed that they allowed Jonouchi to read the books of Sherlock Holmes to pass his English Class. Because of him enjoying those mysteries the great detective of London, he wants to be the greatest detective of Japan and then the world! Just one problem... Yugi makes a better detective than Jonouchi, but that's life for you... an idiot can be a detective if he tries.

At the moment, the only case the so-called Detective Jonouchi is doing is finding the truth behind Tokyo Mew Mew, and more disturbing is the mystery and truth behind their leader Mew Ichigo. However, he only got dead-ends into solving the case which isn't so surprising.

Detective Jonouchi starts practicing his voice cord as he begins to speak in a bad Britain accent while blowing his fake pipe as bubbles pop from it. "My dear Anzu, it seems that I have finally found a clue to my case behind that bloody Cat Girl... and a way to solve this case!"

Anzu, still in shocked by his bad accent, began to massage her eyes in stress as she replied to her now crazy friend. "Sigh. I thought you had no clues behind the Mew Heroine case. You know, trying to solve who's behind the cat ears and tail and her dress... which is a little of a whore but she's cute and hot. Never mind. And you also want to announce it to the whole world too. How?"

Jonouchi shows a notebook that has written for the cover 'Case MM-Loser' and gave it to Anzu and Honda as they began to skim the pages. "I know, but this is the day for real! Ever since I admit that Ichigo is my 'friend', I have noticed a few strange things about her. So I decided to take some notes, with drawings of anything weird she has done on my sight.

The two looked over their fake detective friend's notes as it shows drawings of Ichigo doing odd things like 'Ichigo sleeps like for hours... and purrs?', 'Ichigo eats a lot of fish, from her mouth with joy without getting embarrassed by it at first.', 'Ichigo chases butterflies with her hands' and summarize it all in 'Ichigo acts too much like a cat... allege talk.'.

"I don't know Jo, you sometimes act like a dog yourself... or a puppy." Honda says as Jonouchi explodes in red rage all over his face. "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING A PUPPY! THAT'S RICH BOY'S FAULT!"

He takes a big breathe in and out as he continues while holding softly his fake pipe. "Besides, I don't want to assume Ichigo is a cat, I never said that. You know why? BECAUSE I HATE CATS!"

"Relax, we didn't meant to really call you that. But from what you have in your notes and what you wrote down... it seems you're saying that Ichigo is a cat." Anzu points out as she slowly waves her hands down with fake, funny smile to see Jonouchi that mad. Honda agrees with the same funny anime look in his face as he adds. "So true. But what I don't get is why does Ichigo act like that?"

Detective Jonouchi nods firmly as he sits down on his chair while placing his right leg up and over his his left knee. He then said while blowing bubbles from his fake pipe again. "Now that's what the mystery is truly about huh?"

He quickly jump up from his desk as he points his finger up. "I. Detective Jonouchi, will answer this impossible puzzle of a case and solve it too!"

"You're off topic again! What mystery? How is this connected to the Cat Girl Mew Mew or all this! It makes no sense!" Anzu shouts in exhaustion to this crazy talk. Detective Jonouchi just shook his head firmly which made Anzu to twitch her eye. "My dear, dear Anzu, would that be too easy to assume all that without any prove first. Besides, I believe this and my 'primer' case are the same as it connects the puzzles together to solve who is Mew Ichigo, that crazy bitch."

"JONOUCHI!" Anzu shouts in rage to use that word, that disgusting word. Jonouchi nods nervously and scared as he apologizes of using that word. Anzu sighs as she forgave him. "Alright. I'm going to hate asking this, but I will regret this either way. So... How are they related?"

This made Detective Jonouchi to grin as he winks at them. Both Anzu and Honda lower their heads in distribution as they had a huge sweat drop over their heads. Jonouchi quickly told them. "Turn back to the final pages of my notebook."

The two nodded in shock as they turn to the final pages in horror. Detective Jonouchi blows again from his fake pipe as he begins. "You see... I believe; I know, I'm certain that Mew Ichigo is actually a evil magical witch/monster that slowly turns innocent but mindless young girls into cats. By doing this, this evil Witch/Monster will become stronger and powerful. While doing that, she uses one of those girls and turns her into a evil monster to destroy the city... and that's where this so-called Mew Heroine appears in the picture. She appears, 'heroic', fights and destroys that monster which was that girl so she would be crown as a 'heroine'. By doing so, everyone will love and adore her which will be easy prey for the evil Cat Witch/Monster. And as soon as she's powerful enough, she will turn all of us into cats and eat us! The end."

There was no word to describe how messed up this was as both Anzu and Honda saw the pictures of Mew Ichigo, as she was a taller, demonic, monster-like witch as she turns girls into cats, and then monsters, then she defeats them as the Mew Heroine so she would grow stronger and be more respected which later turns all of humanity and anything else into cats and eat them all as she moves to the next plain of existence to do it all over again. Both Anzu and Honda were terrorized by their crazy friend even more than ever before.

(For most of you, when you hear Magical Girl becoming a Witch, what anime does it make you think of? This was something I thought of before I knew of that said anime. Bonus Points by the way.)

"WHAT THE HELL IS..." Honda was saying, until he pause. Then he began to think and smiled of excellence. "So right about you!"

Anzu, in horror now by her two friends, was twitching her eye again in rage as she yelled in rage at her idiot friends. "ARE YOU TWO INSANE OR SOMETHING! Why... what's... there's no word to tell you that you lost it or a curse word for you two. Is it because you hate Mew Ichigo or the alleges?"

Jonouchi was about to respond until Honda answer for him. "Maybe it is or not. Jonouchi, how are you so sure about this?"

Detective Jonouchi place his finger over his chin as he begins to think as he snap his fingers. "Elementary, my dear Watson... which is you. The only way to prove my theories is by observing, which is spying on Miss Momomiya to be certain!"

Anzu had her mouth widely open up in shock as she flap her face again with her own hand, and drags it down like a rug. "You not just went insane, but now you went prevy too!"

Jonouchi just stares at her like a dog without any clue what's she is talking about. Anzu sighs hard as she finally says. "Fine, do whatever you want... But if you're wrong, you must not only apologized to me, but also Ichigo-chan too."

Not liking the idea if Ichigo ever found out about this... or Kurosaki who will kill him too, it pretty much scared him a lot. However, he has to because he is Detective Jonouchi and Detective Jonouchi will do what he must to solve this case. He nods with a confident look and raises his hand to Anzu. "I accept the challenge. Let the better... not gentleman, but... forget it! Let's see who wins, you or ME! P.S. ME!"

Anzu roll her eyes over as she raise her hand and shake him while staring at him. "Whatever, can we go?"

"This will be interesting! Hope you are actually right about this good buddy." Honda said as he place his hand over Jonouchi's shoulder. The blond-headed idiot nods seriously as he points his finger up. "I AM RIGHT! I'm a detective, a genius! Let's just hope you-know-who never learns about this, ever."

**Elsewhere... In Café Mew Mew:**

Being a waitress by sweeping the floor, Ichigo suddenly sneezed out of nowhere. She wipe off the sneeze off her nose as she ask herself in wonder. "Did someone just mention me? I could have swore someone called or mention me almost like 10 times."

"Maybe it was your head, telling you to continue sweeping." Mint answers as she takes a sip from her cup of tea. This got Ichigo mad as she refused to look at her. "Yeah well... I'm not a lazy, drinking tea waitress like some people. Example, YOU!"

Mint refuse to respond to not get into Ichigo's childless insult. This made the red hair girl even angrier than before. Ichigo refuse to talk to her as she went back sweeping. Mint was smiling to see her winning, however there was something she needed to ask her annoying friend. "Umm... Ichigo, where's Erika?"

This surprise Ichigo as she look back to the security box to not see Erika. She was having a day off because she was recovering her injuries from Dark General Knight. However, she couldn't tell anyone about this or it would cause problems. "Well... Erika-chan had sort of a incident that force her to rest for a few days and that's it."

"Really? That sounds odd for Erika-san, especially since she takes on more damage in a battle than all of us combine." Lettuce responds as she overheard her two friends' conversation. Then Pudding appeared as she carrying a dozen plates, on her feet while walking up-side down on her hands. "Me too na no da."

"Just relax guys, she just had a bad day was all." Ichigo lied as she was sweating. Mint got up from her sit as she walked to Ichigo while glaring at her. The so-called 'Princess' didn't bought Ichigo's excuse. "Bad day huh? Like that date she had with that idiot you called Jonouchi. Call him a Mutt, it's a perfect nickname for him."

"Trust me, someone else thought of it before you did. And no, it was... something." Ichigo lied once more which didn't made Mint any happier. The red hair waitress try to look away, but notice her other two friends looking at her suspiciously. They all knew about Ichigo spying on Erika's date, so she has to say something about that to lure away their doubts. "Well... nothing happen in Erika's date because I made sure nothing happen! I promise, 100%!"

"Well... alright." Mint, Lettuce and Pudding all said as Ichigo sighs in her head, still in worry by Erika's words she told her yesterday on the phone, remembering exactly how she told her. "**Ichigo, I predicted that something big will happen... that will reveal everything you've been keeping between you and Yugi. Be warn, the consequences aren't so bad but be careful... your entire life will change.**"

"_I got to be careful more than ever before. I can't let the worse to happen no matter what._" Ichigo told herself in thought as she continues sweeping the floor. However, the other thing she's worrying is her evil uncle. "_Even so... what are you going to do now Dark Leader Dragon..._"

**Hours later... in Dark L.E. Enterprise, midnight:**

The halls of the evil, masked company were in dark and alone. It was completely silence of no life like a forest... until a large roar went through the entire halls. That roar, that cry of anger and hatred belong to the Dark Lord, Dark Leader Dragon who was in his chambers, sitting down in his throne. He was yet again angry that his latest clashed with the Dragon Knight, Yugi Mutou was a letdown once again. He failed to eliminate the Annoying Brat once again.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS! After gaining even more powerful, even though it's not my true power, I should have won that battle with that speed... stupid brat." The Dark Lord spoke to himself as he had his claws together, thinking what went wrong. He keeps regretting not killing him the day they first met, now it's haunting him like a nightmare. His last fight injury him more than he thought as he only recover up to 75% of his strength, but he has to attack now as Yugi can't recover faster than he could. "Dark General Knight, show yourself to me!"

From the shadows, his fateful general appeared to him as he was already in one knee, bowing to his master. "You call my Lord. I'm sorry to let that brat to defeat you once more. I wish I have been there to assist you, but that niece of yours and the Inner Scorpion's host was a lot to handle."

This made the demon dragon to laugh a bit. He wasn't happy that they fail to capture Mew Erika, but seeing his niece Ichigo this powerful made him even more determine to have her on his side. Even so, what now has him more worry is that the boy has gain more allies against him while all he has his the couple of villains helping him. "Very well, but we have a bigger problem. The pesty Dragon Knight has become a great menace that we must get rid of once and for all. A threat that must... be eaten for good."

"Then how do we crush that menace for good my Lord?" Dark General Knight ask his master as it seems easy to kill someone, but the Dragon Knight is something completely different problem to kill. He can't hold still to die. The Dark Lord didn't respond as he instead made a evil cocky grin.

"Tell me something, is my army ready yet?" The Dark Lord ask his general which surprise him. For the past years that Dark Leader Dragon was sealed away, Dark General Knight, before becoming sealed himself, made sure to multiple the number of the Dark Dragon Minions, his master's clones, as they've reach a number of...

"Yes my Lord. Five Thousand of them are ready to be awaken at any time." The evil general declared which made the Dark Lord very happy, truly happy with a evil grin. He got up from his throne as he walked to the window, looking down to Tokyo with a superior stance. "It's a good day to awaken only a Thousand of them today. It's time I make the world remember that Darkness exist and... their new ruler as well."

"At once my Lord. However, should I release that many?" Dark General Knight ask his master in a little worry. The demon dragon turns his head as he's still grinning. "Oh yes."

"It might take until tomorrow, but they will be battle ready to be unleashed." The evil general added as the Dark Lord was a little concern now. He couldn't let that brat to later find out his plot and destroy it before it begins, but it was impossible for him to learn the truth. What he wants to do is to try killing off the Dragon Knight before his plot kills him, no his Revenge on him. "I'll stall that brat long enough for the clones to awaken. Besides..."

He then took out a file as he opened it, revealing Yugi's photo with his friends and Kaiba, as well as his grandfather and Jenny. "I'm going to get rid off those closes to him starting with his friends, his rival and the reminds of the Mutou Family once and for all."

This pleased the Dark Lord general as he was joy to hear his master's Revenge plot in course. Dark Leader Dragon then burn the file with his bare claws as he starts laughing. "Soon I will make him regret ever standing in my way from the beginning like his father. I will make see... despair. Hah hah... Hahaha... AHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

**The Next Day... In Domino High School again:**

All the students were heading to their classes as our heroic Dragon Knight, Yugi Mutou arrives just in time before the first bell ring near his classroom's door. He was exhausted of just getting here. He hasn't recover the injuries nor the energy he used up fighting against Dark Leader Dragon. He needed time to recover, especially by the flying pan hit that Jenny gave him for ditching her that day.

Behind him, Ichigo Momomiya barely made it as she bumped into the tri-color teen. Yugi turns to see her, both blushing with red cheeks as they move away from each other. Ichigo was sort of embarrassed to do that, but it was fun too as she bows her head. "Morning Yugi-kun, and sorry. I was in a hurry."

"No worries Ichigo-kun, it was my fault to not move away." Yugi responds with a smile as she did too, both staring at each other. Yugi then snapped out of it so it wouldn't be bad.

"So Yugi-kun, how are you feeling after that battle with Dark leader Dragon?" Ichigo ask him as she notice he was breathing heavy for how exhausted he was. Yugi shook his head as he was still very tired. "Sort of fine. I'm still recovering, but I'm getting there. And you Ichigo-kun? You really showed Dark General Knight who was boss huh?"

Ichigo blushes once more as she had a small smile on her face. She prove herself as Mew Ichigo against the evil knight who was the strongest, for now. Thanks to her increase strength, her Fire Release: Great Fireball Jutsu and healing powers. It made her proud of being this strong now that she can help Yugi and the other Mew Mews even more than before.

"So how's Erika-chan doing? I haven't seen her in a while." Yugi ask in worry about how the Scorpion Mew Mew was doing. Ichigo smiles as she responds. "She's resting up. After her battle with Dark General Knight, it took a lot off her as she needed time to relax, plus to learn a little bit on her Inner Scorpion friend."

"Right. I'm surprise she can communicate with her. Yin-Yang Dragon told me a bit about her, that she's the strongest of these Inner Demons. It would explain a lot about her and why Dark Leader Dragon wanted to capture her, so he may gain the power to destroy an entire planet." Yugi said seriously as he hasn't forgotten his latest clash with the Dark Lord. Inner Demons, more revenge and now to master the full power of the Dragon Sword. There's now a lot to ride on and Yugi and Ichigo are the only ones who are doing something. He hated to admit it... but he can't fight this battle with the Dark Lord alone. He needs help and he knows the only one to help him are the friends he made over this time.

"Something wrong Yugi-kun?" Ichigo ask him as the Dragon Knight had his hand on his face, thinking as he started saying names. "Judai Yuki, Danny Fenton, Naruto Uzumaki, Sonic the Hedgehog, Shadow the Hedgehog..."

"You alright? You just name five of the friends we've been close to in one sentence." Ichigo asks again as Yugi now stares at her. "And of course Ichigo Momomiya. Ichigo-kun, how are the odds of me to meet all those friends of ours... especially Judai a third time."

"A long shot?" Ichigo guessed as she couldn't even answer that one. Yugi nods as he place his hands over her shoulders which made her to blush. She notice how serious and concern Yugi was, like making up something in his head until he looks at her. "Listen, I know I promise I won't tell anyone your secret and in return you did the same right? Well... that has to change."

Ichigo had a bad feeling where this was heading as Yugi thought of his own friends and even Kaiba. "My friends and even Kaiba are asking questions. I can't go any longer lying to me... not to mention fighting alone. If I want to protect my friends and this world... and not be afraid of this whole tale... I need more help. I need a team, and I need you."

Ichigo now looked serious as she knew this would head like this. "So you want to tell them the truth right?"

"Yeah... but not just them. I mean... there's a whole entire world, fill with many other heroes. There might be those from afar or those in the shadows, hiding their secrets like we are. To stop Dark Leader Dragon, to stop the other villains we have to deal with... I need allies, I need comrades, I need a team of friends I can trust with my life." Yugi spoke so honestly and heroic, it made Ichigo to blush red completely, but not so much to not let her cat ears to pop... just her tail which she hid in the best way she could between her legs. "Ichigo-kun, I need your help for this. I want your permission to do this. I'm... scared to, and I need your help."

Ichigo just stare at him, in silence. She has never seen Yugi this serious in his whole life. She knew he was scared the first time he took on the name of Dragon Knight and she help him along the way, but could she do it again with this. As she took one big breathe in and then out, she smiled with a determine look in her eyes. "You can count on me Yugi-kun! Let's do it. I don't care what Ryou does with me, let's take the gamble!"

Then, without any hesitation, Yugi just smiled back as he then grabbed her between the arms and hugged Ichigo. This was something she didn't expected. Students were walking pass them, like they were invisible or something as none didn't notice Ichigo's cat ears pop out too. She felt the warm heat Yugi had as this felt odd, but right somehow for the two. For Yugi, this felt like the first time he has ever hugged someone who wasn't Anzu, or Jenny or his Grandpa. Just holding her, made him want to cry because he never gave someone a hug this long in his entire life.

He slowly lets go off her as Ichigo cover her cat ears fast with her hands. Both their cheeks were red as Yugi wipe off a small tear off his eyes as he smile at her. "Thank you. Let's go inside Ichigo-kun."

The red hair, pigtailed girl was unable to even say a word as Yugi walk to the door. He looked at her in worry if something happened, until Ichigo nod. Yugi smile as he waited for her cat ears and tail to disappear as he begins to open the door. Something in Ichigo, told her she was happy to be friends with Yugi. He was the first person she has ever told her secret to, and it made her relief about life as she only smile at him. "_I should be the one to thank you for everything... and for helping me feel better of being myself and a Mew Mew. Yugi-kun, thank you._"

(Does this remind you of something... or a certain song I played in DKR... It'll come to you. Bonus Point why I choice the song and the theme.)

As the two enter their homeroom, Yugi and Ichigo were hit by the head by chalk. They so didn't saw that one coming neither did the voice that yelled at them. "About time you show up Mutou, Momomiya."

"_That voice, but that's...!_" Both tri-color hair and pigtailed red cherry hair teens in their head as they stare at who throw them the chalks. "Kaiba!"

It was Seto Kaiba, in his usual clothes, smirking at the two as he enjoyed their expressions. Yugi didn't expect to see his rival again so soon like Yami. And Ichigo just didn't want to see him again, ever.

"Why the hell are you doing here!" Ichigo demanded as she pointed her finger at him. Ichigo K ask the same thing as he was in his desk. "I ask that same question too. I was hoping not to see this bastard either."

"Now to hear someone else beside Cherry-Top to not like me. Right, Carrot-Top?" Kaiba replied with the same cruel smirk on him. Now it made Ichigo K as mad as Ichigo M as a triple static glare clashed. As usual Kaiba didn't care at all.

Yugi sweat drops as he just doesn't get it. "So Kaiba, how come you're here anyway? I thought you hated school because you were the CEO of a multimillionaire company?"

Just then a flap from a hand hit Yugi from behind which hurt. "OUCH! Who the heck did just..."

"Pika! (Yo!)" Pikachu shouted as he jump on his partner's shoulder. Yugi blink in surprise it was his Pokémon partner who hit him, but that was impossible. "Pikachu? How did you got here? Who..."

Just then another flapped hit Yugi's head once more, which hurt even more. "Ouch! Who the hell just..."

"Is that any way to talk to your older sibling!" A very familiar voice yell at the tri-color hero as he turns around to see her. "Jenny!"

Jenny Mutou was behind her little brother as she had a white, long sleeved blouse underneath a small, professional, dark purple sweater, dark blue skirt and dark blue shoes with long dark purple socks. She then place her right hand over Yugi's hair as he rubs it around. "Hey there little brother. So this is your class. I hope you're as smart as people say... people being Jonouchi and your friends."

"Okay? WHAT'S GOING ON!" Both Yugi and Ichigo demanded in shock as they couldn't believe this! Just then Mr. Momomiya Tokadul appeared, smiling as he had his professional clothes with tie.

"I invited Mr. Kaiba and Miss. Mutou to do a special one-day class by being teachers." He announce to them and the entire class as they had their mouths in shock. There's one thing all the students of any school of Japan hates and that's Seto Kaiba teaching them! He finished his time in school in mere few years like nothing!

"What! Why Jenny?" Yugi ask in shock to see his older sister teaching him. Just then a kick hit him over the head as the tri-color hero crashes on the ground. He slowly looks up to see Jenny, glaring at him.

"Because I'm one of the brightest students to graduate... even though I've heard in my old school some kid named Yagami is better than me" Jenny responds angrily as she was told that some freshmen of great talent was smarter than her! HER! Someone who graduated with flying colors... out classed by some guy with brown hair and brown eyes. Good looking, except the odd feeling she had about his name.

(Bonus points because this one is easy!)

"Okay? But why Kaiba? He hates me... and school... and poor people?" Ichigo M questioned as she pointed her finger at the Blue-Eyes Duelist. Seto simply laughs for a moment as he calms down with a smirk on his face.

"Now now Cherry-Top, can't I be a gentle soul and help the new generation in learning valuable things that aren't trash? That's why I'm here, to teach is all." Seto explains with a generous smile on his face... which a puppy just died. Ichigo M just glare at him as she and Yugi go to their seats. Then Jonouchi winked at Kaiba which he ignore as the CEO of KaibaCorp couldn't believe he was doing this again.

**Flashback... Yesterday:**

"_**PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE!**_" _Jonouchi started shouting, begging on the ground, to Seto Kaiba himself, in his chair, in KaibaCorp. Both Anzu and Honda couldn't believe what was going on. First Jonouchi said he needed to see Kaiba and now this._

"_**Alright, those were seven 'Please'... and you did it while begging to me? I'm surprised.**_" _Kaiba said as he was truly amazed this turn out. He did that for fun, never thought the idiot would do it. Guess Jonouchi was depressed which he was. And here Kaiba thought he wouldn't see him or any idiot for a entire month, Krama really bite him on the butt. Jonouchi got up on his feet, angry to what he did as it was terrible. _"_**Well don't get used to it Rich Boy because I need your help.**_"

_Kaiba rose his eyebrow to what he just heard. He wanted to laugh at this, but he was just curious to how this all meant was all. _"_**You need my help? Wow Jonouchi... you're actually accepting as your master huh?**_"

"_**Shut up! I just need help to solve my case.**_" _Jonouchi shouted at his most hated rival of them all. He hated it that he calls him a dog, like that was funny. Kaiba wasn't paying attention, other than the last part which caught his interest. _"_**Your case?**_"

"_**Oh no.**_" _Both Anzu and Honda said at the same time as they flapped their face once more to see Jonouchi put back on his detective clothes and pointed his finger at the sky as he spoke in his bad British accent. _"_**That's right! I, Detective Jonouchi... is asking for your assists to solve the case behind Tokyo Mew Mew!**_"

"_**HAHAHAHA! You're funny Mutt. You, a detective! That's...**_" _Kaiba stopped his laughter as he realized the last part he mention, and that was Tokyo Mew Mew. _"_**Wait, what case?**_"

"_**I can't believe this?**_"_ Anzu said to herself as she moved her head in horror. Honda nodded as he couldn't believe this neither. _"_**Me neither.**_"

"_**Why the case behind Tokyo Mew Mew! I'm trying to find the identity of the Cat Girl known as Mew Ichigo.**_" _Jonouchi declared as he pointed his finger up to the ceiling. Anzu flapped her face again while Honda was most impressed, idiotic way of course. Seto was about to kick him out of his office to ruin his precious time... that was until he realized this wasn't a bad idea._

"_**And people say he's a retard... he's more like a idiot! I'm sure that this Cat Girl and Momomiya are the same. Even so, if he's been doing this case, then maybe it won't be a shame if I use Jonouchi to be sure of this. After all, if Ryou Shirogane is the one behind this... then I was right.**_" _Kaiba thought to himself as he finally sighed as he stared at Jonouchi with some regret._"_**Alright, you convince me... for once. I'll help you. We'll solve the Case of the Mew Mews... together.**_"

_Anzu just look at him in horror. Seto Kaiba, saying he will help Jonouchi. Was this the end of the world or time just froze or something. _"_**No f***ing way.**_"

"_**Awesome! You will not be disappointed. Together, my genius head and your experience in knowing people, we'll be unstoppable! I'm Sherlock Holmes while your... Professor James Moriarty!**_" _Jonouchi suggested as he grabbed around his arch-enemy's shoulder and grinned at him. Kaiba just stared at him in small anger as he refused to go with that cosplay._"_**Oh you're funny... HELL NO! I'll be Jack the Ripper.**_"

"_**Oh! Funny... right?**_" _Jonouchi asked nervously as Kaiba just smiled at him... which meant a puppy just died._

**End of Flashback:**

"I HATE MY LIFE!" Both Yugi and Ichigo shouted through the roof with their arms up high, and trembling in rage. They had the worse half of school ever! Kaiba kept picking on idiots like Jonouchi, Judai, Ichigo K and even the red-hair Ichigo all the time! Not to mention Jenny was picking on Yugi all the time, barely not letting him do his work in peace with stressed and worried.

"I hate this Ichigo-kun, Jenny always treats me like a kid." Yugi said in rage as he kicked his foot to the air. Ichigo just sighs as it must be hard. Mint treats her like a children, but that was different. Yugi has proven himself to be a hero who fights for justice and hope, but he's never consider to be a grown up to his own sister's eyes. She keeps treating him like he was just a kid even now. He just want to be accepted that he's no longer a kid to so many people.

Ichigo just stares at Yugi's frustration. It's sort of understandable in a way, Yugi has gone through crap after crap when he became the Dragon Knight. Sometimes, she has doubt in herself as Mew Ichigo... but when she's beside Yugi, she believes in herself so strongly it's like there's nothing to fear. Like, she was meant to do great things with him beside him. She deeply respects the Dragon Knight... even so, she must agree with Jenny that Yugi will only face more powerful opponents and dark truths in his path. Even so... she respects him.

"Well relax Yugi-kun, you have my respect and that's that right? Ichigo replied with a wink which made Yugi to blush up again. He smirks as he nods to it. This made the cherry hair girl happy. Yugi might only need the respect of just one person to make him proud in himself, especially if that person is Ichigo. "Right!"

"So what do you want to do? I'm hoping to skip school for once." Ichigo suggested with a devilish smile to Yugi while pulling her pigtails. Yugi just stare at her, both upsetting and 'not going to do it' look. "Sorry, Jenny might kick me and my clones won't last neither."

"That's true." Ichigo agreed, admitting it's not easy going through with what Yugi is going to. The tri-color hero nods as he place his arms on the handlers of the metal wall. "Besides, we're waiting for them too."

"Them?" Ichigo questions as her answer was soon going to be answer as a familiar voice shouts from behind them. "Yo guys!"

The two turns to see Judai and Danny coming to them. The loveable Osiris Hero was eating a taco while Danny was drinking chocolate milk. Ichigo was very surprise to see those two at the same. "Hi guys, what's up?"

"You know, enjoying lunch before seeing Mr. Kaiba again. Also Yugi called us to come here." Danny replied as he noticed Judai was drinking his milk from the straw. "Dude! That's my chocolate milk!"

"I know, but I love chocolate milk. Fried shrimp too!" Judai says as his imagination to eat that shrimp grew in size. He tried to make it exactly like it was in Duel Academia , but it didn't felt the same.

"Guys, focus!" Yugi demanded as the two look back at him. Judai blushes that he thought to much about shrimps in one day. "Oh sorry Yugi-san. So what's up?"

Yugi smirks as he reintroduce the two, but with secrets. Judai had his eyes widen up that Danny was a superhero while Danny was very surprised that Judai is a future duelist, of the future!

"Man! Dragon Knights, Cat Girls, Talking animals, ninjas and now time travelers. What's next?" Danny said as he rubbed his head. Judai widen his mouth when he heard that part of talking animals. "You mean Sonic and friends? Even that Shadow guy?"

"Yeah. Those guys, wait... you met them too!" Danny ask in surprise as Judai just grins while nodding his head. "Yup! They're fun guys, all except..."

"Shadow! I know right?" Danny interrupted him as Judai nods happily, but then nervous as he was afraid of that guy. "I prefer Sonic better, even though he's much more extreme than even myself."

Danny had to admit that the blue hedgehog was extreme too. Even Ichigo had to agree with them on that one, Yugi the same too. "Alright guys, listen we have things to discuss now because we all know each other."

"So you're cool that Ichigo is Mew Ichigo." Danny asked Judai as he nodded with a grin. "You bet! Ichigo is a fun gal!"

Ichigo blushes to hear as Yugi rubs his forehead. "We know Ichigo-kun is a fun gal like you said Judai-kun, but we need to focus. It's important."

Ichigo blushes even more when Yugi call her. She then snapped out, knowing she needs to be serious. "Yugi-kun is right. I know I could ask the other Mew Mews for help, but the more help, the better our chances will be against the Dark Lord, my uncle."

"But what I don't get is how he became into that dragon thing? I mean, there must be a reason how it came to be." Danny asked as he place his right hand over his chin. He recalled what Yugi told him about the description on the Dark Lord, but he didn't get how a human became a demonic flying monster bat. He wasn't the only one as Yugi nodded.

"I know what you mean Danny. I had always faced the Dark Lord so many times, and I never once asked him how he became like this. I think it's time I learn the truth next time I face him." The Dragon Knight replied in a serious tone as he had his arms folded up and looking down on his feet. The three agree as they later discuss how they should meet with the rest to better secure the trust within them and soon too, because danger is coming.

**Afternoon:**

School ended as Yugi and Ichigo decided to go straight to Café Mew Mew. Erika was feeling a lot better to meet them there for a 'chat'. How she text Ichigo the words 'chat' didn't sound so great to read. Even so, the two will meet her with Pikachu beside them... or so they thought.

"YUGI!" Yugi turns his head as he sees Jonouchi, Anzu and Honda following him... with Kaiba and Jenny behind them. Ichigo was starting to change skin colors again for seeing Kaiba. "Darn, I hate Kaiba more than the idiot of Jonouchi."

"I HEARD THAT!" Jonouchi shouted as Ichigo just rolled her eyes over him which made him madder. Yugi ignore that as he asks his other two friends. "So guys... what's up? Sorry, but I have to go somewhere else with Ichigo."

"Actually I want to speak with her. It's important." Seto intercepted the reply as that didn't made Yugi any happier. Jenny then added as she looks smiling on both Yugi and Ichigo. "Plus I want to see how you two adapted so well. Maybe a couple thing?"

"What! No! Me and Yugi-kun are just friends. Don't you get it!" Ichigo yells which scared Yugi to go behind her while Jonouchi was losing it, but what the Dragon Knight was worry about is Jenny. She'll blow up and take Ichigo down in mere seconds. However, in his surprise and everyone else's, Jenny just giggle which also stun Ichigo. "Alright, no need to be pushy. I was just pulling your buttons was all."

"Oh! Then sorry, I didn't mean to be bad with Yugi's older sister." Ichigo apologies to Jenny who just giggle some more. "If you were my little brother's girlfriend or Anzu there, I don't mind. And call me Jenny, guys may call me -san or -sama for respect."

Both Ichigo and Anzu blushed to hear that while the guys except Kaiba were a little worry for the last part. The group continue walking to Tokyo, as they already went by train (Kaiba took cab because he's too rich to use public transportation) and continue to walk to Ichigo's workplace (and Kaiba hates walking). By the time they were still miles to reach the park, Yugi quickly notice that there was no one near them, not even a squirrel.

That was when Yugi felt a dark presence, but not any dark presence, the one he knows best of. "_Dark Leader Dragon. Here! Of all places! Damn it. I need a plan to get these guys out of here._"

Yugi stops as everyone else sort of did, except Kaiba who pass them. He quickly stops and says to his rivals. "What's wrong Yugi? Lost the feeling to walk anymore? Me too but you don't see complied about it."

"No, it's just I forgot something back home. So..." Yugi was saying as he moves away from everyone until Jenny blocks his way. "You just forgot something, at home? Not buying it, you just don't want us to go with you."

"And you're trying to stop us from hanging out with Momomiya too! No offense Yug." Jonouchi states as he stares at Ichigo with a death grip, until she place her foot over his nuts which made him to retreat. Kaiba got annoyed by this all, especially listening to this crazy plan of the Mutt. "_Listen to Jonouchi, he says we should follow Momomiya and then find prove of the whatever Cat Girl. Next time I'm doing things my way than this idiot!_"

Ichigo was getting annoyed herself too as she was about to say something, until her cat senses picked up her evil, Dark Lord of a uncle's sense right away. Now she understood what Yugi meant as she finally said. "Listen, I have to go home too."

"What? You too?" Honda ask in shock as Ichigo nods. Jonouchi then started arguing to her for being lazy which started a fight between cat and dog while Jenny was arguing with Yugi... until Seto has had it. "ENOUGH!

Everyone look at him, the most calmest CEO to see him lose his cool. Kaiba breathes heavy as he points his finger to Ichigo. "Enough of this crap! Now you will tell us, right here and right now that you or you are not related with that Cat Girl Mew Ichigo. And I want to hear a respond, right now!"

This caught Ichigo off guarded as Jonouchi smirked of victory as he added. "Yeah! Tell us about the evil Cat Witch/Monster thingy!"

"_WHAT DID HE JUST CALL ME!_" Ichigo shouted in her head in rage to hear that comment so disgusting and disgraceful for her. Everyone stared at this new event as Yugi felt him even more... he was already here. And he was proven right when a evil laughter appeared all around them. Ichigo's eyes widen in horror as Kaiba knew this laugh. "Interesting, most interesting indeed ladies and gentlemen."

"_He's here._" Both Yugi and Ichigo said mentally as a dark vortex form in front of them as the Dark Lord himself emerge from it. His cape covering his body around except his head as he grins evilly to his arch-enemy Yugi and his niece Ichigo. Kaiba glared angrily to see this monster again. Jenny didn't like this dragon she was seeing as she knew who it was. Jonouchi and Honda stood tall, trembling and shaking up like a leaves with Anzu behind them.

"Hello boys and girls. Nice evening huh?" The demonic dragon greeted them with a evil, very evil grin. Yugi gritted his teeth as he and Ichigo were about to move in and fight him, but Jenny pulled the two behind her. They didn't believe she would do that as she was very worried about the situation.

"You! You almost defeated me with a pathetic excuse of a move!" Kaiba declared as he move in front of the group and pointed his finger dramatically at him. The Dark Lord smirked that the older Kaiba didn't forgot about him. "Nice that you remember me Mr. Kaiba. Because, of course, this will be the last time we will see each other."

Jenny took a step forward as she glared at the Dark Lord with fury which the he recognized all to well. Yugi's sister didn't like this monster she's seeing before her, as she knew who he was at least 90% sure as she clung her fists. "Who are you?"

Dark Leader Dragon laughed at her for her question, while he still kept a eye on her. Jonouchi widen in eyes as he recognize the laughter, that evil laughter as the demon dragon stops laughing. "I am Dark Leader Dragon... blab blab blab, Dark Lord of Darkness... blab blab blab, and your destroyer too."

"You're the one who brainwash my pal Marik to become a asshole again! YOU'RE GOING TO PAY!" Jonouchi declared as he pointed his finger at him. He knew this was that man, that monster who started all this. Kaiba was caught off guarded by this news himself too.

"Me? Pay? Oh no doggy, you will." Dark Leader Dragon announce as he wag his dragon finger at the blond-headed detective. This made Jonouchi mad as everyone, except his friends, call him that. "WHY DO PEOPLE REFER ME AS A DOG! I AM THE MIGHTY DETECTIVE JONOUCHI AND FRIENDS!"

Ichigo roll her eyes over as Jonouchi at least has guts to be mighty, even though his legs were trembling in terror. The Dark Lord grin as small flames begins to form in his mouth. "More like the roasted Jonouchi and friends. Now, die! _**BLACK FLAME INFERNO!**_"

Dark Leader Dragon gathers up black flames in his mouth as he unleashes his signature, black flame blast at Jonouchi and company. Both Yugi and Ichigo gulp their throats as none of their friends can handle this attack... and only they can do it. But if they do step in and protect them, their secrets will be revealed and then they would have to explain everything. Could they do it? Could they reveal they do what they must to save their friends at the price of losing their secrets? That's a no brainier.

"_We're going to regret this._" Both Yugi and Ichigo declare as they pass through their friends as the Dragon Knight slowly takes out his Dragon Sword and the Mew Heroine slowly takes out her Mew Pendant. Jenny sees them move in as she tries to grab Yugi by the collar, until they disappear before she could touch him.

The black flames were about to strike the group until a golden and pink light clash the flames as they were dissipated. The Dark Lord got angry as he summons out his Darkness Scythe. "Who dares challenge me! I, Dark Leader Dragon, demanded!"

From the flames, both Yugi with his Dragon Sword the transformed Mew Ichigo with her Strawberry Bell emerge as they were staring at the Dark Lord. Yugi answers him with a small smirk. "As usual, I'm not surprise to see you do no good... and sorry for not saying hi first."

"Well well well. If it isn't the Annoying Brat and my confused niece, finally in action." Dark Leader Dragon declared with a grin as both Dragon Knight Yugi and Mew Ichigo glare at him.

"Yugi?" Both Anzu and Honda spoke in shock as they saw their friend facing them. Kaiba glare at the two heroes as he knew, somewhere in his brain, that they were hiding something from him. "Mutou! And that annoying Cherry-Top again... no wait, I mean annoying Cherry Blossom-Top."

Jonouchi just blinked as he stared at Mew Ichigo. His brain was trying to compare her with Ichigo Momomiya as many times as possible like a scan machine in his head, but it just wouldn't fit the pieces together... until they did like smashing a piece of a puzzle to a imperfect spot. "… Momomiya? But that's impossible! She can't be a evil Witch/Monster!"

Mew Ichigo cling her fist as she turn her head in rage as she starts yelling at him. "WHAT WAS THAT!"

"NOTHING!" Jonouchi responded in fear that he couldn't believe this. Neither did Kaiba as he thought to himself in shock. "_I knew it! I FREAKING KNEW IT! That girl of Mutou is even more annoying than I first she was._"

Jenny didn't said a word as she only stared at her little brother. Seeing him in that stance, in that heroic position, made her completely overwhelmed by the situation. For one moment, she saw Yugi as her father Sackertin, heroic and strong willing.

"So shall we?" Yugi ask as he smiles to Mew Ichigo. The Mew Heroine smile back as she rise her hand and gives the Dragon Knight a peace sign which confused everyone else. "Yeah. The hell with it!"

"When evil reigns over our world, I will be here to protect the Earth and the future with this sword in my hands. I am the knight who fights to guard my friends and my bonds with the impossible miracles! I'm the Hero of Light, the Dragon Hero! I am Yugi Mutou, the Dragon Knight!" Yugi declare as he he spins the Dragon Sword with his right hand as he holds it across his left side with its long ribbon waving around with his jacket almost floating too.

"As long as this world has something to protect and a future to live for, I will be in its services. I am the Cat Girl who defends humanity and animal kind of the Earth and of the future! I am the Cat Girl Mew Mew, the Mew Heroine! Mew Ichigo is my name and I'll be here to strike evil with a Nya!" Mew Ichigo declare as she holds dear her Strawberry Bell as she then threw it up and caught it with his left hand as she did her cat-like pose with the cute 'Nay' in the end as she then follow it with a finger gun bang.

"And for all of your evil deeds, we will make you pay for them!" They shout as they stand beside each other as they point their opposite fingers at the Dark Lord with a hand gun sign. Both Dragon Knight and Mew Heroine knew this might be their last battle with Dark Leader Dragon... and to make sure that happens, they must win no matter what.

* * *

_**Commercial Break: (This I got from the Bakugan Battle Brawlers series which I do not own!)**_

_**Yugi: I've made my choice... and it goes by as my Shining Miracles! Let's go Ichigo-kun!**_

_**Mew Ichigo: For the future we want, we'll stand and fight as partners Yugi-kun! **_

* * *

Both Yugi and Mew Ichigo were in confrontation with Dark Leader Dragon as their friends and Yugi's sister were watching them. The Dark Lord had a confidant grin on his face as he knew he can handle anything those two would throw at him and Yugi hasn't recover yet either, making this fight much easier for him with his surprise underhand.

"You actually think you two will stop me? Me? The brat hasn't recover yet, I can handle you all on my own." The Dark Lord declared very confronted in his abilities this time around. He has the advantage with his new plan. However, both Yugi and Mew Ichigo weren't going to back down not one bit.

"You know us... For the Earth's future, we'll be of service- Nya!" Mew Ichigo as she did her signature position with Mew style and Mew grace. Yugi smiles as he hold stead on his Dragon Sword. "That's right! We'll fight you no matter what you throw at us."

"Then bring it on!" The Dark Lord declared as he charged in. Both Dragon Knight and Mew Heroine move aside as they miss the Dark Leader Dragon. Yugi was worried as he hasn't recover his previous battle with the demon dragon yet as he can feel he's still not in full power. Yami also notices the fatigue in his partner as he couldn't stand it.

"_Yugi, we should fight together than alone this time around._" Yami spoke mentally to Yugi. The ancient Pharaoh knows that their only chance to win is if they combine their strength right now. Yugi shook his head as he takes small breathes.

"_No Yami, as much as I want too... this is my fight now. You saved the world and you'll always help me... but I have to walk my own path too. That's my journey as the Dragon Knight of Light._" Yugi declare serious as he grabs the Dragon Sword with both hands and point it at the Dark Lord. Yami couldn't believe how different the Yugi he knew has changed so much. It made him proud in his partner.

"_Yugi... I never thought you would take those steps this far. Yugi, you really have grown up a bit, taking on this world in darkness because you believe in yourself._" Yami told himself as he stared in amazement to his partner from behind him, seeing someone else who wasn't him. He always thought that Yugi would surpassed him, now he's sure Yugi is where he needs to be. He was truly proud in him as he smiles to him"_Alright, I wish you luck my friend._"

Yugi nods slightly as he stares at the Dark Lord while holding his Dragon Sword with both hands. Yami now knows he has to let Yugi take off on his own to fight... it explain ever since he fought Orochimaru and Sasuke that he fought alone while he was too injury to fight. It made the ancient Pharaoh very proud in his partner. "_Win this fight Yugi, I trust in you more than ever before._"

Yugi nods with a weak smile as he turn around and face the Dark Leader Dragon with a serious look. The Dark Lord was irradiated by the likes of him, but he couldn't stand him no more. "Enough of this boy! It's time to end things between us."

"Dark Leader Dragon! Tell me something, how did you end up becoming this?" Yugi asks the Dark Lord as he stare at the human. "How did you end up like this? I demand to know why!"

Mew Ichigo stares at the two while the others were confused. The Mew Heroine also wanted to learn the truth so much it was something she needed to know first hand.

"… None of your reasons boy. You don't deserve the truth because you won't live long enough to become a real threat to me!" Dark Leader Dragon replied angrily as he had flash backs of a dark day where a young adult stare at a monster in black mist as he land his hand to him. Yugi felt disappointed that the Dark Lord didn't answer him but he knew best he wouldn't replied.

"Bring it lizard breathe! We'll defeat you over and over again!" Yugi declare with a small smirk. This didn't made the Dark Lord any less angrier than furious.

"DON'T CALL ME LIZARD BREATHE! DIE!" Dark Leader Dragon charge as Yugi position himself, until his Millennium Puzzle glow. For a second, Yugi thought maybe Yami change his mind, but it wasn't the case. Then for some odd reason Dark Leader Dragon was slowing down like time was stopping.

"**Dragon Knight Yugi.**" A voice spoke in Yugi's head as the Dragon Knight look around him. He knew that voice... it was the same like the times before. "_That voice again. Who are you?_"

"**You will learn soon enough knight. For now, you have gain back something that will help you.**" The voice told him. Yugi rise a eyebrow to think he did something to help himself in this fight. "_Help me? How?_"

"**The Millennium Puzzle's powers are now added to the Dragon Sword as well as the item's own powers.**" The voice calmly replied which surprised the Dragon Knight. Yugi rise an eyebrow to how the heck that was possible. "_Really? How?_"

"**Your growth Yugi, your new found hope has given you something that makes you special unlike anyone else. Because of your own growth as a human, you were able to evolve. Use this boost wisely, Magical Knight of Dragons.**" The voice answered him as he started to leave. "_Hey!_"

Yugi was about to stop him from leaving but it was too late as he already left and time started to move again. "_Gone. Well then, let's try it out even with half my strength left._"

Yugi quickly dodge the Dark Lord attack as time start back up. He wasn't sure if he should try it but then again it seem to be the good time to do it.

"Let's try this out! _**DRAGON SLICE ATTACK!**_" Yugi fires his signature golden crescent beam slash right at the Dark Lord. It seem that nothing about his attack has change, until it hit the Dark Lord with a even more powerful blast than usual as steam came out of the demon dragon's chest where it hit him.

"AAAAWWW! How can that attack of yours harm me this much now!" Dark Leader Dragon demanded in rage as he tries to recover the damage he got. Yugi was surprised himself that it work, but he was glad and made him sort of proud and overconfident in himself. "Simple. Because I am the Dragon Knight!"

Jenny couldn't believe her brother was this strong. She knew that he was always weak and clumsy and just a wimpy kid from the times she spoken to her grandfather, but now it seem she was sort of wrong now. The Yugi she heard about is nothing to the Yugi that's fighting, that it made her amazingly happy in the inside. "_Yugi._"

Mew Ichigo was also very proud in Yugi more than anyone as he was awesome. So was Jonouchi and the rest while Kaiba just didn't care as he looked away. Dark Leader Dragon was now a little mad as he turn his sight on Yugi's friends with a evil grin. "Fine then boy! Then let's see how much of a knight you are with your friends dead!"

Yugi stare in horror as the Dark Lord went pass him and charge at Yugi's friends. The Dragon Knight tried to stop him, but he felt his legs stopping all of a sudden as he was still exhausted. "_Darn, I'm still to tired to catch up to him like this._"

Jonouchi was paralyzed of fear while Anzu and Honda were hiding behind him. Kaiba stood his ground in horror while Jenny also stood her ground, except she was shaking with Pikachu with her. Mew Ichigo wouldn't be able to stop the Dark Lord as he leaps towards them with his scythe over his head with both hands holding it. "DIE!"

It seem over until something shot from behind them. "Go Neos!"

It was Judai's voice as E-HERO Neos intercepted the Dark Lord's scythe with both hands. Then Neos grabs onto it with the Dark Lord still holding it, and spins it around with the said dragon there for 10 times before tossing his grip and sending the evil dragon to a tree. Jonouchi was shaking like a leaf as Judai appears beside him and the rest. "Yo!"

"Judai!" Both Yugi and Mew Ichigo shouted of joy as he gave them a wink, which broke their joys to see him. The Dark Lord was getting up until a green energy blast hits him on the chest, sending him back to the tree. "Hey what about me?"

"GHOST!" Mew Ichigo and Jonouchi screamed of terror as the Mew Heroine fall on top of the Dragon Knight. "Oh! Hehe, sorry, still invisible."

Turning visible, Danny Phantom appear as he gives the group a thumbs up. "Hey everyone, just your friendly exchange superhero saying hi."

"Holy awesome! Danny Phantom! Can I get your autograph?" Honda shouted in amazement as he held up a photo of Danny Phantom with a pen. The Ghost Boy just smile as he responds with some ego. "Please, no applauds. And later dude."

"I won't applaud for someone like you!" Kaiba shouted in rage of how annoying this has gotten. Danny just lower his head in little shock. "Well thanks for nothing."

"Well I would, he's awesome!" Judai objects as he begins clapping for the white haired ghost hero. This got to the Dark Lord's nerves even more as he stomp his foot. "ENOUGH! Well, if it isn't Fenton and the time traveling idiot!"

"Fenton!" Jonouchi shouted in shock as he couldn't believe it... actually... not seeing it. "I don't see it."

"I already knew but time travel... explains so much?" Kaiba said sarcastically as he rubbed his forehead that he didn't saw it before. Judai became miserable as he kneed down and touched the ground with his finger. This sweat drop everyone while Danny was very mad that the demon dragon expose his identity. It was a insult because this was the first time the villain pull it off, not even Vlad couldn't do it right!

"Hey! You broke a hero's code to not reveal secret identities!" Danny declare as he points his finger at the evil dragon. The Dark Lord scoff dragon breathe as he glare at Danny.

"I don't care as long as I kill you..." Dark Leader Dragon was about to say until a speedy blue flash hit him from behind and then hit him on the ground. Everyone was dumbfound of shock as the blue orb pop up as it was Sonic the Hedgehog as he went back to normal.

"Man is this lizard annoying than Egghead." Sonic ask with an impressed expression as he poke his ear with his pinkie finger. The black dragon rose back to his feet in anger as he rise his scythe and came at Sonic. "You darn hedgehog!"

Sonic simply ducks, evades, dodges, jumps up, slides and moves around the Dark Lord's path of him swinging his scythe at him. Next Sonic enters Spin Dash mode as he bounces up. "Too slow! _**Axe Kick!**_"

Still spinning, Sonic raise his right foot and spin kicks it downward on the Dark Lord's head as the demon dragon charges on the ground again. Sonic spins away from Dark Leader Dragon as he started to get himself up until a golden energy arrow hit him from behind. "_**CHAOS SPEAR!**_"

The blast crash the Dark Lord back down as Shadow the Hedgehog appear over the demon dragon and stomp him over the head before leaping to Sonic. Yugi, Mew Ichigo, Judai and Danny all stare in surprise to see him as the others watch. "Shadow!"

"Yup! He went with me!" Sonic said with a grin on his face. Shadow looks away from the blue hedgehog with his cold shoulder pointing at him. "Hmph. I had no choice and it's a good thing too."

"Great, the black hedgehog is here." Mew Ichigo declare in sadness to see that hedgehog of total angry and jerky issues again.

"Well nice to see you too Kitty Cat." Shadow replied with a small smirk as this got the Mew Heroine's nerves hard. "WHAT WAS THAT!"

"Too bad we don't have time to chat. That Dark Lord is getting back up." Shadow added as he turns his sight on the growing dark aura around the fallen demon dragon. Judai sweat drops as he scratch his head with one finger. "Oh boy."

Then the Dark Lord rose back in rage as he was surrounded in dark aura that were like tentacles. "YOU ALL WE PAY FOR THIS INJUSTICE! NO ONE DOES THIS TO THE EVIL MONSTER OF HATRED! THE DARK LORD OF DARKNESS! THE DEMONIC LORD OF EVIL! I AM DARK LEADER...!"

"_**RASENGAN!**_" Naruto's voice shouted as the knuckle-head hits Dark Leader Dragon with his famous jutsu from over his head, smashing him back to the ground. Everyone, except Kaiba and Shadow, had their jaws open up in shock as the blond-headed ninja emerges on top of the injury demon dragon.

"Did someone call for a hero! Because you got one!" Naruto spoke confidant as he folded his arms and gave the stun crowd a smirk. "Naruto Uzumaki at your service!"

"I like this guy." Jonouchi said as he was truly impressed. Judai was so happy to see his buddy again as he gave him a thumbs up. Naruto was so concentrated on his ego that he barely even saw Mew Ichigo coming at him and sucker punch him across his cheek. "YOU DARN IDIOT!"

Naruto was sent flying to a light pole as he broke through it like if it was a wood-pick. The idiot landed on his face forward in pain with his nose bleeding off. Mew Ichigo then came at him and kick him on his stomach, sending him up like a soccer ball and grabbing him with both her hands as she yank him up like a rag doll.

"Guess Ichigo really hates blond guys." Jonouchi declared in terror as he hid behind Honda in fear. Yugi sweat drops as he forgot that Ichigo has increase her psychical strength thanks to Lady Tsunade's training.

"I WILL KILL YOU FOR ALMOST DESTROYING MY LIFE WITH THAT STUNT OF YOURS!" Mew Ichigo declared as she pulled Naruto back and forth by the edges of his clothes. The poor knuckle-headed shinobi was terrified by her... maybe more than Sakura at this time. "I'm sorry! I didn't know it would be hard to act as a girl."

Naruto meant it, he's bad acting a girl and littering, he's a bad girl when he acts like a girl. However, a certain cat girl now knew that as she spun the poor idiot around. "MY FRIENDS THINK I'M A STRIPPER BECAUSE OF YOU SHOWING YOUR BUTT AND ACTING SEXY!"

"I'm a pervert!" Naruto shouts of terror with his funny white pupil eyes. Mew Ichigo only began to spin him faster as she got madder as she yell. "I KNOW THAT!"

After spinning him for like ten times, Mew Ichigo puts Naruto down as as his eyes were spinning by that misfortune event. The Mew Heroine sighs as she says without daring looking at him. "Alright then. I'll forgive you. At least you're not another jerk who called me a witch."

"That's stupid. You don't look like a witch." Naruto replied softy when his eyes turn back to normal. Mew Ichigo stomp her fight hard as Naruto began to freak out. "I KNOW THAT TOO!"

"Sorry!" Naruto apologizes again with his hands together as he had his down for respect.. The Pink Hair Mew Mew smiles a little to see him trying as she tap him on the shoulder. Naruto look up, surprise as he saw her reach her hand to him. "Well just don't pull that again will you?"

Naruto smiles as he receives her hand. "Just promise me if I do you a favor, say no unless it's something I can do, my way!"

"Promise!" Mew Ichigo responds as she pulls him up. Naruto starts chuckling as he rubs her head while Mew Ichigo giggles that the two are okay now. Judai comes in as he grabs his new good buddy around his neck. "Yo Naruto! You really miss up huh?"

"Don't remind me. I was pretty bad huh?" Naruto ask, frowning with his eyes down for the big mistake he did which he had no clue what he did.

"Pretty doesn't start. But we're cool now... because another certain blond-headed jerk did something worser to me!" Mew Ichigo declare as she put her rage on Jonouchi with a death glare. The poor idiot hides behind Anzu and Honda as he was both mad and scared of the cat girl.

"NOT MY FAULT!" Jonouchi yells from afar as Mew Ichigo continues to glare at him. Then the idiot pointed his finger at Naruto for no reason. "And who's this guy!"

Naruto smirks as he points his thumb on himself with a charming and yet showoff smile as his teeth shine. "Yo! Names Naruto Uzumaki! Plus we already met remember?"

"We did?" Jonouchi questions, a little distracted by the flashing teeth. Naruto laughs a bit as he explains. "Yeah... you know... wait, he didn't know?"

"No! He didn't know you were Ichigo-kun." Yugi said as it was pointless now to hide this secret too. Everyone just stare in shock, while Kaiba only show little shock.

"… Really?" Jonouchi ask with an eyebrow up which cause everyone except Naruto and Judai to almost fall to the ground. Danny takes a breather as this all was too much for him. "Man are you Japanese weirder than Americans."

"That I won't denied Danny." Yugi adds with a sweat drop. The group was too busy with their odd chat that it gave Dark Leader Dragon the chance to self-recover the damage _**Rasengan**_ did to him. He then rose back in rage and fury.

"I forgot he was still there." Yugi said with a sweat drop. The Dark Lord was most furious and enraged that he might lose it. Naruto just stare at the monster with a glare. "So that's the evil monster known as Dark Leader Dragon. I can say this, he's a lot more of a ugly guy than Orochimaru."

"You better believe it boy! And who may you be kid." The Dark Lord demanded angrily. Naruto simply smirks as he answers his question. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki and I'm a Konoha Shinobi... and Future Hokage!"

"_Uzumaki... that name does sound familiar._" The Dark Lord thought to himself as he seem to remember that name, but more important the face of the boy remain him of another man... the Fourth Hokage. "Well child, you did a number on me with that attack, but it will take more than a simple attack to defeat me!"

"Hey! Ero-Sennin taught me that move Baka!" Naruto yelled angrily while pointing his finger dramatic and foolishly like he lost it.

"DON'T YOU DARE CALL ME A BAKA! Jiraiya huh? It explains much." Dark Leader Dragon said as he remembered that pervert of a ninja and his annoying sayings about him being better than a Dark Lord. He hated that.

"Hey Lizard Breathe, you better quit while you have time to move it or we'll beat you again and again!" Sonic now declared as he pointed his butt at him and slapped it to annoying the black dragon. It didn't work so much, but the 'Lizard Breathe' part sure did which made the evil dragon to twitch his eyes and fangs.

"Lizard Breathe? WHY DO YOU ALL HUMANS AND NOW HEDGEHOGS COMPARE ME LIKE THAT!" The evil Dark Lord of Darkness roared in rage as he stared at the blue menace of a hedgehog who had a grin of victory.

"Cause you are Dragon Face! We'll send you flying off to the Middle Ages when we're done with you!" Danny pointed out as this also got to the Dark Lord's nerves. Yugi was amazed by his friends' courage against the demon dragon, but something told him this isn't over yet.

"THAT I WON'T ACCEPT CHILD!" Dark Leader Dragon roared furious as he snapped his fingers together. Just then a powerful tremble occur as everyone felt it. Yugi look towards the distant of the sky to see what it was a total of almost Hundred of hundreds of Dark Dragon Hunters flying towards them. "Oh... crud."

"THAT'S A LOT OF THEM!" Both Naruto and Judai shouted in union with their jaws opened up wide. Danny couldn't stop staring at the numbers of demon dragons as Sonic got excited with Shadow quiet. The rest were terrified, even Kaiba who only had his eyes widen up in surprise.

"Behold fools, this is the strength of the Dark Lord and his army of destruction!" Dark Leader Dragon declare as his army of One Thousand roars to create a massive shockwave around both cities of Japan. "I suggest you surrender before my army kills you. And to tell you right away, this entire area is being guarded by a magical force-field that forbids any to enter and makes a illusion of whatever is happening right now. You're luck has just run out!"

This gotten from bad, to good, to much more worser that it wasn't even funny. Mew Ichigo was unable to communicate to the other Mew Mews while the others' cellphones were useless with no signal. This was truly bad as the Dark Lord laugh. "This, my foolish friends, is what we call... despair."

"Umm... what now people? I DON'T WANT TO DIE!" Jonouchi shouted in absolute terror as he hides behind both Anzu and Honda who were shaking not only because they were scared, but Jonouchi had his arms tie around their legs. Mew Ichigo just shook her head in disappointment to see him like this, pathetic really.

"There goes KaibaCorp and my future. It's been fun, not. I blame every one of you, especially those two idiots!" Kaiba declare as he point his finger dramatically at both Naruto and Judai as they were shocked. "What did we do?!"

"No one isn't going to die!" Everyone turn their sight to Yugi who's standing in front of them and starting at the large army. The Dragon Knight took a breathe as he turns to his friends with a smile. "We can still win this fight if we stand together right? I'm not giving up and I know you guys won't."

"You're insane Muto! Why should I help you win a fight we can't win!" Kaiba declared as he was walking towards his rival, until a incredible force of wind stopped him. It came from Yugi as he turn his head to the CEO of KaibaCorp as he was smiling.

**(Now Playing the OST, not anime... United We Stand by Feint which I do not own)**

**It's a very good soundtrack, plus powerful too.**

"Because we're going to win that's why! Don't underestimate what we already fought because we can win and that's for sure!" Yugi declare as he gave everyone a thumbs up. They all couldn't help but admire how much this person who was more than a foot shorter and little courage was now. Especially Jenny, who wasn't there to see him grow. It made her start tearing up tears of how much she wished she was there. "Yugi..."

"Now who's with me?" Yugi asks as hold the Dragon Sword to them. Jonouchi was a little nervous if he should, but this was Yugi and this was his type of fight. He was about to step in until Mew Ichigo step in before he could. "I am Yugi-kun. Let's finish this fight to protect everyone!"

Next came Judai with his Duel Disk activated and ready. "Yugi-san, I always have your back!"

Naruto step in behind Judai with a grin on his face. "As long as we stick together we won't lose!"

Danny nods as he joins them while he slam his right fist onto his left palm. "Those are odds I can agreed with!"

Sonic barely even took a step as he was already beside Yugi. "Let's give them a reason why they will lose to us!"

Shadow smirk as he joins them with his arms folded up. "Just as long as I can destroy them."

"Everyone." Yugi said with a surprising smile on his face. He wasn't alone as long as he had them. Jonouchi couldn't believe these guys, these people he barely even knew would take this risk to fight beside his best friend. It made him into real scared puppy dog and that he refused to follow.

"Yug... YOU HAVE MY BACK TOO!" Jonouchi declare loud as he takes a step forward. Anzu and Honda were surprised by the change of Jonouchi, even Kaiba was surprised for once as Jonouchi wears on his Duel Disk. The rest of Yugi's team were impressed, especially the Mew Heroine... all except Naruto who was too busy thinking of how he should kick butt. "Huh?"

"I mean I'm with him and you guys too! I won't let this be the end!" Jonouchi adds as he gives them a heroic thumbs up with smiling grin. Yugi nods to see his best friend still him.

"And same here." Anzu adds as she step in with Jonouchi.

"Me too!" Honda adds as well as the three unite as one.

"Hmph. The world will be destroy later on so alright, for KaibaCorp!" Kaiba declare as he step in his badass moment with his Duel Disk already on. Everyone sweat drop that they couldn't tell if he meant it to save the world or save KaibaCorp.

"And you have me and Pikachu too Yugi." Jenny announce as she and Pikachu step in with determine faces. "Pika Pika! (That's right!)"

"Right!" Yugi smiles as he turns around and glares seriously with his active Yin-Yang Dragon eyes towards the large army coming at them. "Let's go my friends!"

"ATTACK THE DRAGON KNIGHT AND HIS LITTLE FRIENDS AND THEN... DESTROY THIS CITY! ATTACK FIRST WAVE!" Dark Leader Dragon order as his first hundred Dark Dragon Hunters fly at the heroes in incredible speed.

Yugi was actually shaking his right hand with his sword as he was afraid about the outcome. He wasn't sure if he and his friends can do it or if they're all going to come back alive... but he just remember what he is fighting for and now for something else. At the same time, he felt a rush of energy for this type of challenge. He had never felt both fear and joy, guess he grown up to the point that he isn't the same kid like before. For him... this was going to be fun somehow.

**(End of Song... Now)**

"Bring it on Dark Lord. We're going to show you, what a true army can do!" The Dragon Knight declare with a grin as holds up the Dragon Sword on the side with his friends behind him.

**(Switch... Now Playing the OST... B13a from Bleach Movie 3: Fade to Black which I do not own)**

"Well we can fight too in the same numbers! _**MULTI-SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!**_" Naruto declare as he jump over Yugi up high and create over fifty Shadow Clones over the sky.

"Attack my clones!" The real Naruto declared as all his clones comes at the Dark Dragon Hunters. "YOSH!"

A massive barrage of fist and kicks from Naruto's shadow clones made major hits on the Dark Dragon Hunters. Some clones tackle the dark dragons while others launch themselves like missiles and even toss themselves in a body slam way.

"Let's go!" Naruto shouts as he and his shadow clones each create a _**Rasengan**_ and came at the the group of Dark Dragon Hunters

"_**RASENGAN SUPER BARRAGE!**_" Naruto and his clones shouted as they charge at the few 40 of Dark Dragon Hunters and bombard them with a barrage of Rasengans! None were able to escape the storm of Naruto's attack as they exploded into nothing but dark ashes. The blast was powerful that after the attacks die out, the real Naruto stood unfazed. "Is that the best you guys got?"

"Awesome job Naruto! Now it's my turn." Judai declares as he performs a small spin kick on two of the evil dragon copies as he jumps back and draws the cards he needs.

"Let's kick butt! I fuse Neos and Bladedge to create E-HERO Neos Knight!" Judai shouts as he uses Polymerization to fuse both his heroes to create the unstoppable and solid Neos Knight to the field.

"Go Neos Knight!" Judai pointed with his fist as his HERO came at a few 5 of the dark dragons. They try to slash Neos Knight to pieces, but the HERO counters with his shield as they were push back.

"_**Wrath of Neos Slash!**_" Judai declare as Neos Knight charges and swings his sword twice as he stood behind the five Dark Dragon Hunters. Neos Knight swings his sword downward as all 5 dragons vanish into dark ashes.

"Time for a old classic, Ghost Gauntlets!" Danny declares as he puts on a pair of huge metallic gloves as they glow in a green aura. He then flies at a group of Dark Dragon Hunters and begins to pummel them with the gloves as each blow fires a green blast right through them.

"AWESOME! WE WANT A PAIR!" Both Naruto and Judai shouted of excitement as they stared at the gloves with droll over their mouths. Danny rise his eyebrow as he moves a step back. "Haha... Maybe later."

The two idiots agree as Danny sighs and flies right at another group of the demonic hunters. He continues to pummel them hard with a barrage of green ghost blasts. Then five of the Dark Dragon Hunters sneaked behind Danny as he saw them coming. With one smile on the Ghost Boy's face, he turns both invisible and intangible as the Dark Lord's hunters smash their heads together instead.

Danny floats up as he turns both visible and tangible while laughing. "You guys never learn you can't beat a ghost."

The Dark Dragon Hunters growl angrily as they charge at Danny. The Ghost Boy took one big breathe in as he charges to use his powerful screaming attack. "_**GHOSTLY WAIL!**_"

The green ghost energy waves hit the dark dragons that foolishly charge in as they were hit hard and crash onto the pavement and destroyed as they turn to dust. Danny breathes a big exhausted as he grins. "How you like that?"

Jonouchi's group wasn't doing so well unlike the heroes. Jonouchi only has been running away from the Dark Dragon Hunters because he can't hit them hard or his fist will break. Kaiba had easily fought the Dark Lord's minions like a black belt CEO. Anzu and Honda had been running as fast as they could as Honda tries to punch a Dark Dragon Hunter down and instead breaks his fist. "WHAT ARE THESE THINGS MADE OUT OF?! TONS!"

"Hey Yug... HOW ARE WE SUPPOSE TO FIGHT!" Jonouchi demanded in horrible as he one of those evil dragon copies try to slash him with its claw. Kaiba ducks a claw, grabs the dragon's arm and swiftly throws him behind him. "For once the mutt asked a smart question?"

Yugi was actually a little bit off-key when he heard both his best friend and his greatest rival agreeing... agreeing! Even Yami was shocked when he appeared in spirit form. It was... there were no words. The Pharaoh then snapped out as he turned to his partner. "_Yugi, I might have a solution._"

Yami whispers his plan through Yugi's ear as he nods to it with a smirk. "_Yeah! Let's try it then!_"

Yugi's Millennium Puzzle glow in a golden light as Yami took over. "Hold on my friends. I might have a solution."

Yami Yugi closed his eyes as he points his left hand to both Jonouchi and Kaiba. Next the Millennium Puzzle begins to glow again as it's golden aura now shine in both Jonouchi and Kaiba's Duel Decks. "What's with the glow?"

"I've given you two a small surge of the Millennium Puzzle's powers. Now both monsters can be summoned and they become real... until well you return them back." Yami Yugi explained as the two draw the top card of their deck and both their ace dragons, Red-Eyes and Blue-Eyes, were glowing.

"I don't believe in magic, but for once I'll let it slide and say it's science." Kaiba declared which caused everyone to sweat drop. Even after these few years, Seto refuses to believe in magic which isn't a surprise really.

"Like Ichigo and her sparkly pink whore dress of science?" Jonouchi added which causes, even Kaiba to move away from the idiot. Jonouchi raise an eyebrow if he said something wrong and he got answered as Mew Ichigo whacked him over the head so hard he was pummeled to the pavement with an furious look in the Mew Heroine's face. "WHAT WAS THAT IDIOT!"

(I like to thank MewMelonxGreenKnight, creator of THE Tokyo Mew Mew Abridged series)

"WHY DID I HAD TO SAY THAT!" Jonouchi shouted as he felt his body was in pain! Both Naruto and Judai sweat drop as they stare at the blond-headed duelist like that. "How are we suppose to know."

"But just Red-Eyes and Blue-Eyes?" Honda ask as Anzu wanted to know too. Yami Yugi nodded as he still hadn't gotten used to his powers again for a long time of not using them in their full power.

"At the moment, it's the best I can give you too." Yami Yugi said as he switched back with Yugi again. "Yami's out, he still needs time to regain his powers. And yes, that's all he can do."

Jonouchi got himself up to his feet, still dizzy and weak as he activates his Duel Disk. "ALRIGHT THEN! Let's go, Red-Eyes Black Dragon!"

As soon as he placed the card in the slot, a golden light beam up and from the holographic duel system, Red-Eyes Black Dragon appeared in solid form. Jonouchi was amazed to see his dragon in action and for real!

"Hmph." Kaiba scoff as he activates his own Duel Disk and place his ace on the middle slot. "Come forth, Blue-Eyes White Dragon!"

And like Jonouchi's, a golden light beam out as the legendary Blue-Eyes White Dragon appear in solid form. Kaiba was impressed to see his only favorite monster real for once. The others were amazed to see the two real monsters on the field, especially Naruto and Judai. "Awesome! Now we can kick butt!"

"For once maybe this won't be that bad." Danny added as he stare at the two dragons taking flight and charging at the Dark Dragon Hunters with a double tackle.

"_**Inferno Fire Blast!**_" Jonouchi command as his Red-Eyes unleashes its powerful dark fireball attack that burns through a couple of the Dark Dragon Hunters to ashes.

"_**White Lightning!**_" Kaiba command as his Blue-Eyes unleashes its destructive white lightning blast that destroy a couple of the Dark Dragon Hunters too.

"THAT'S SO COOL!" Both Naruto and Judai shouted of excitement. Jonouchi was also very excited by his dragon kicking butt, even Kaiba was thrilled by his own dragon's destructive power.

"Let's kick it people with Strawberry Bell!" Mew Ichigo declare as she hold up her right hand as her fateful Mew Weapon appear.

"Right Ichigo-kun! LET'S GO!" Yugi declared as he and Mew Ichigo charge in, but not before Sonic and Shadow went pass them as the blue hedgehog grins. "You guys are too slow!"

Sonic's speed increased further as he's surrounded in a blue aura that gave him high speed and strike down all the Dark Dragon Hunters in his path. "How you like my _**Sonic Boost!**_"

Sonic then dashed around the a couple dozen of the Dark Dragon Hunters as he circled around them.

"_**BLUE TORNADO!**_" Sonic shouts as he jumps into the air in ball form, and creates a whirlwind by circling around the Dark Lord's copies at high speeds. The speed increase as it was now like a small tornado that suck the Dark Lord minions into it. Shadow then saw his chance as he smirk.

"_**CHAOS SPEAR!**_" Shadow shouts as he fires his golden energy-spear right to the tornado as it enter it. From inside the tornado, the spear hits every one of the Dark Dragon Hunters in the tornado as they were destroyed. Shadow smirks as he then notices a few of the Dark Dragon Hunters coming at him.

"_**ROAMING CHAOS!**_" Shadow declared as he snapped his fingers and creates dark space-time bombs from Shadow's behind. As soon as the charging Dark Dragon Hunters touch the bombs, they exploded and took them out in a huge explosion as Shadow scoffed. "You fools are pathetic."

As the two hedgehogs continue fighting the evil dragons, Jonouchi and his team wasn't doing so well either once more. Red-Eyes and Blue-Eyes were to busy dealing with one group of them. Jonouchi hits one Dark Dragon Hunter on the face which didn't even fazed it while the blond-headed duelist's fist was in pain. "These guys are hard to punch!"

"Tell me about it. It almost broke my hands." Honda replied as he kicked one but didn't do much. Anzu try to kick one of the Dark Dragon Hunter on their groan... sadly it doesn't have one. "Oh come on!"

The same dark dragon holds up its claw as it swings it at her, but then Kaiba grab it and throw him in a spin to the ground. "That's because you geeks can't fight properly. I've been trained under many masters of Defense and attack that this is almost child's game."

Jonouchi then saw Yugi's older sister was surrounded by a 4 of the Dark Dragon Hunters as one of them charge at her back. "Jenny! Watch..."

Before Jonouchi could finish, Jenny expertly saw the dragon from behind and hit it on his chest which broke it's rib as it drop. Next two more came at her as she swiftly dodge them from left to right and then place her palms on the ground as she lift her legs and kick them both right at the face. And then the last one came at her in that position and as soon as he came close, Jenny flips up by her legs as she grab on the demonic dragon by the head and tosses him with back flip toss to the wall.

Jonouchi and Honda had their jaws opened wide with Anzu blinking in surprise with both Yugi and Mew Ichigo staring at her in amazement.. Even Kaiba was amazed by her talent. Jonouchi lift up his jaw as point his finger at her. "Out? How did you do that?"

"Kaiba made a point. Only those trained under the best can fight. I am a master black belt in many fighting forms." Jenny declare with a wink at him which cause Jonouchi to blush. She then gently pull her hair as Yugi's Pikachu jump on her shoulder which made Honda droll over that. "That's hot."

"That's nothing. Go Pikachu!" Jenny declared seriously as Pikachu jumps off her and comes at a group of Dark Dragon Hunters. "_**Thunderbolt!**_"

Pikachu unleashes its powerful electrical yellow lightning strike right at the Dark Dragon Hunters as they were paralyzed.

"Now use _**Iron Tail**_ with _**Extremespeed!**_" Jenny follows as Pikachu's tail turn sliver and dash off in extreme speed as he strikes every stunned Dark Dragon Hunters down which caused them to turn to ashes. Next a new group of Dark Dragon Hunters came at Pikachu which made Jenny to smirk.

"_**Volt Tackle!**_" Jenny order as Pikachu nods with a smirk. Pikachu then ran at them as he was engulfed in golden electricity aura around his whole body. Pikachu manages to take down the Dark Dragon Hunters coming at him and take them out with ease.

"AWESOME!" Both Naruto and Judai shouted in amazement as Pikachu pats himself on the back with his tail. Then the two idiots then saw Yugi and Mew Ichigo finally in action as they kick and punch a huge group of Dark Dragon Hunters, especially the Mew Heroine with her _**Chakra Enchanted Strength**_ as they were sent to the sky.

"_**RIBBON STRAWBERRY CHECK!**_" Mew Ichigo shouts as she holds up her Strawberry Bell and fires her pink, bubbly energy blast right at five Dark Dragon Hunters as they were hit hard. Just then one of the Dark Dragon Hunters came at Mew Ichigo's behind, but he didn't get the chance to strike her as Yugi counters the dragon's claws with his Dragon Sword.

"_**YIN-YANG DRAGON SLICE ATTACK!**_" Yugi shouts as he fires a golden, red outline crescent energy slash right at the dark dragon hard as he was destroyed completely. Both knight and Mew Mew notice they were surrounded by 20 Dark Dragon Hunters as they unleash powerful fireballs at them. Both smile as they form rapid hand seals.

"_**FIRE RELEASE: GREAT FIREBALL JUTSU!**_/_**DRAGON ART: FIRE DRAGON JUTSU!**_" Both Mew Heroine and Dragon Knight shouted as they breathe in and unleashed a powerful storm of fire blasts right at the multiple fireballs, burn them out and continue to strike down half of the Dark Dragon Hunters surrounding them.

"_**SERECT TECHNIQUE: CAT-AMUSER!**_/_**DRAGON SPIN HARPOON SLASH!**_" Both Mew Ichigo and Yugi shouted as the Mew Heroine threw her Strawberry Bell hard in a boomerang while Yugi throws around the Dragon Sword in a harpoon while holding it's long white ribbon. The spinning heart-shaped bell strikes down five Dark Dragon Hunters while the spinning slash harpoon cuts down the other five as they all turn to ashes. Both heroes receive back their weapons as they give each other a high five.

Naruto and Judai stare at the two with big stars on their eyes as they were awesome. The blond-headed shinobi then thought of something odd that cross his head. "Those two are the super Love Couple!"

"The what now?" Jonouchi shouted in shock as he felt something wrong in his gut. Naruto raise an eyebrow to the look Jonouchi was giving him. "What? It makes sense right Judai?"

"I don't know but it does suit them." Judai responds as he gives a small nod on his head. Jonouchi got mad as his face turn red by the outrage. "NO THEY DON'T!"

Next 20 more of the Dark Dragon Hunters came at them as the two jump high away from them. The demonic dragons then fired a barrage of fireballs at them as both the Dragon Knight and Mew Heroine reflect and block every blow with Yugi's sword and Mew Ichigo's bell weapon. The two land on the ground as they notice the 20 Dark Dragon Hunters charge at them.

"Kinda awesome how we're fighting together huh Yugi-kun?" Mew Ichigo pointed out as Yugi nodded with a smile. "Yeah. This is very fun."

The pink hair Mew Mew then thought of something good as she turned to Yugi with a smile. "Want to try that move again?"

Yugi grins as he summons a Dragon Clone and form a _**Dragon Rasengan**_. "I thought you wouldn't ask."

"Upgrade! Shine, Mew Rose Bell!" Mew Ichigo shouts as her Strawberry Bell evolve into her Mew Rose Bell form.

"_**SPECIAL FUSION ATTACK: RIBBON DRAGON RASEN-STRAWBERRY BLAST!**_" Both Yugi and Mew Ichigo shouted in union as she fires a Ribbon Strawberry Surprise with a fused Dragon Rasengan which created a shining, white outline, pink energy blast that took form of a long body dragon. The energy dragon came at the twenty Dark Dragon Hunters as it opened up its mouth and took them all out in one blow. Everyone was amazed by the two combine power like they're true partners.

"Those two are powerful together!" Danny declare as Sonic nodded with a grin. Both Naruto and Judai were too amazed that they shine of amazement like no other as they rise their hands to the sky. "VERY! THEY'RE AWESOME!"

**(End of Song... Now)**

Just then, Dark Leader Dragon began to laugh as the heroes looked at him. "Foolish children, you have no idea how foolish you all are."

"What you mean now?" Yugi demanded as Dark Leader Dragon grinned at him. He then snapped his finger as the other Dark Dragon Hunters in the sky roar.

"Second, Third, Fourth and Fifth Waves... ATTACK!" Dark Leader Dragon declare as four hundred more of his dark clone army came at the heroes. Naruto freak out a bit by the overwhelming odds. "YOU GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!

"Agreed. He's going to force us to use all our strengths and then take us apart." Danny added as he felt the First Wave was a distraction to the real wave and now they have to deal with 4 times the number of those minions.

"Doesn't mean we're never going to stop no?" Sonic announces as he performs a short version of his Figure 8 Dash for a moment to pump up.

"Good point." Judai added with a smirk as Naruto cracked his knuckles in agreement. "Then let's kick their butts."

"Absolutely! What are the odds these freaks will fight back." Jonouchi added with a smirk. Then everything gotten quiet as the blond-headed duelist turn around to see his friends staring at him. "What?"

"IDIOT!" Kaiba and Shadow shouted in rage as Mew Ichigo stomped on Jonouchi's foot in pain. Yugi, Honda and Anzu had to agree with them, why did Jonouchi have to say that if he knew that's a bad, BAD THING!

"Make them suffer!" Dark Leader Dragon declared as his four hundred Dark Dragon Hunters charge at them as they breath in and unleash a Dark Lord's classic. "_**DARK FIREBALL BLAZE!**_"

Four Hundred giant dark fireballs were fired at the heroes like bombardments. Danny had to act fast as he duplicated three copies of himself as they fly in mid-air and form a ghost shield around each other to protect the others. Judai like the idea as he summons E-HEROES Avian, Burstinatrix, Sparkman and Clayman with the Trap Card Hero Ring attach onto him with Neo-Spacian Grand Mole, Flare Scarab and Aqua Dolphin. Naruto nodded as he forms 50 new Shadow Clones as they jump up to intercept the hundreds of fireballs. The combine effort was able to stop the Dark Fireball Blazes in their tracks, but weaken a bit on Danny, Judai and Naruto's energy.

"_**DARK BLAZING END!**_" All the Dark Dragon Hunters unleash the huge fire waterfall strike at the heroes. Sonic jumps the gun as he performs a rapid Spin Dash around them to form a huge tornado to spiral the fiery waterfall attacks away from them as the tornado push them away from them.

"_**BLACK FLAME INFERNO!**_" The Dark Dragon Hunters unleashes the Dark Lord's signature dark fire attack at them. Jonouchi and Kaiba order their dragons to unleash their attacks on the gigantic wave of black flames, but it wasn't enough as their attacks weren't a match for their wave. Without much of a choice, both dragons used their body as a shield to protect the others. In spite of that, the two dragons couldn't hold it as they were destroyed completely which made Jonouchi mad. "AH MAN!"

The attacks were about to hit them until Shadow held up a Chaos Emerald as he sighed. "I can't believe I'm doing this! _**CHAOS CONTROL!**_"

A glow from his Red Chaos Emerald teleports everyone two miles away from their original position as the black flames consume the area they were in. Everyone breathes heavily as that could have been their end as Shadow knee down on all fours.

"Shadow, you're alright!" Yugi asks the black hedgehog as he nods with a small weak smirk. "I am Yugi. Using Chaos Control takes too much out of me."

"These freaks can do his attacks all too well!" Mew Ichigo pointed out as it didn't help Jonouchi to be any less happy.

"Didn't know they can." Yugi added as it was too crazy to believe it.

"These are my exact copies of myself. Not as powerful, destructive or intelligent than yours truly, but in groups, they are my mighty army, MY UNSTOPPABLE DARK LORD ARMY!" The Dark Lord declare as his copies unleash a barrage of fireballs at the heroes as they all duck and cover around some chairs and walls. They were trapped as mouses as they couldn't fight these many and now serious to fight.

"Try stopping me now brat! AHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Dark Leader Dragon began laughing as his Dark Dragon Hunters join their master in laughter. Yugi couldn't stand it as he didn't have enough power to fight like this. There was one hope he can use, and the only one that might work now.

"I got no time to play chicken with you anymore Dark Lord." Yugi declared as he bit his finger and then quickly formed hand seals as a drop of his blood spill on the ground. "This is where we settle things with you and your army of ripoff copies!"

He place the remains of his Yin-Yang Dragon's energy he had left into this one summon. He has never tried to pull a _**Summoning Jutsu **_this strong, but he's willing to take the risk to protect his friends and his home. He slams his hand on the ground as a huge burst of energy surrounding him. "_**SUMMONING JUTSU!**_"

With one mighty smokescreen surrounding him, no one was able to see through it. The Dark Lord wasn't worried, he knew the Dragon Knight's summon would be nothing. However, he would be mistaken as something came out from the smokescreen, dissipating away. Everyone saw nothing where Yugi stood, in fact no Yugi.

"So where's Yug?" Jonouchi ask as he look around for him. Judai looked up for a second as his eyes widen. He began tapping on Naruto's shoulder as he turned at him, then looked up as his eyes were widen too! "Up there guys."

"Up... OH MY GOD!" Jonouchi starting saying as he then stared up in shock. Everyone did the same as the Dark Lord follow in horror.

There, in the sky, Yugi stood... on top of a gigantic, huge super dragon with red scales and golden, dragon wings on the inside, large claws with spiky tail, and golden slitter pupil eyes. He had on a large opened up coat with armor protected parts on his shoulders, keens and chest with the Japanese Symbol of 'Dragon Lord' behind him and a large katana sword in a sheath. He looks around as he notices Yugi over his head.

"Hi there big guy." Yugi greets the giant dragon he was standing on with a smile. The large dragon wasn't amused about the greeting or the teen over his head. "Great. A human kid just summoned me. This is just too humiliating."

Yugi did not like it that every person he meets tells him the same thing 'Just a kid'. Yugi declare as he holds up the Dragon Sword to the dragon. "Yeah, a kid who's the Dragon Knight!"

"So you're the new one? Dracokin told me about you. Yugi Mutou, the son of my former partner." The adult dragon replied as he stare closely to the young Dragon Knight. Yugi then smiled that he's always compare in someway with his father. "My dad huh? And you're Dracokin's father right?"

"I am more than you think I am, but yes I am! I am the leader of the Dragon Clan, the destroyer of evil and ruler of the skies. I am royalty and a knight of honor. You may call me Lord D. Pendragon!" The adult dragon known Pendragon roar as he breath flames as well.

"Pendragon? As in King Arthur Pendragon!" Yugi asks immediately in shock. The tale of Camelot, the king of the largest kingdom in the Medieval Ages, and this dragon possessing its name. The legendary name of the most respectful family in Camelot, and its rulers too.

"The ruler of Camelot, the very same. He and his unique and magical assistant spare my life when I was under control of the evil witch Morgana. Both actually share the title of Dragon Knight, the Knight and the Wizard, Sword and Magic." Pendragon responds as he remember that day like it was merely yesterday. The day were that witch with black hair possessed him to attack the young prince and his servant and they manage to defeat him. And when he thought the king would slay him, he allow to spare his life in return to help him if he is ever called upon again. And so he promise as he gain the title of Pendragon.

(You guys... will see this sooner or later, just wait when I do it.)

Yugi couldn't believe his ears if he might have overheard it wrong. So even before his father, there were many more Dragon Knights... and maybe many more Dark Lords too. "_I can't believe this. He's like the dragon of the legendary king of the strongest kingdom in the Medieval Times. Wizard... like as Merlin. Oh my god, Arthur and Merlin, the legends of Camelot were both the same Dragon Knight._"

"You alright kid?" Pendragon ask him as he notice the face of surprise from Yugi. The young Dragon Knight nods calmly nods as he then remember why he summon him. "Yes I am Pendragon! Listen, can I ask for your help for this time?"

Yugi points his finger at the large army of Dark Dragon Hunters that his friends are still dealing with. "I got a pack of evil dragons to take down but me and my friends don't have the fire power to fight them all. Can you led us a claw or two please?"

"You want my help. Hehehe... well you really are Sackertin's son alright." Lord D. Pendragon said as he smirked with a fang out. "Okay, I'll give you more than a claw against them. Shall we Dragon Knight?"

**(Now Playing the OST... Strong and Strike from Naruto which I do not own)**

"Let's! Take flight, Lord D. Pendragon!" Yugi declare as he points his Dragon Sword forward. This confuse the giant dragon that he used 'Take flight' like that.

(Bonus point for those who know where that line belongs to... it's easy really.)

"I don't know why you call it like that, but I like it! LET'S GO!" Pendragon roars as he flaps his wings and charges at the gigantic army of Dark Dragon Hunters.

All the Dark Dragon Hunters unleash barrages of Dark Dragon Flame right Pendragon. The Dragon Lord grin with his fangs as he takes a huge breathe in and fires a powerful roar that dissipate all the dark fire attacks coming his path. Next Pendragon comes at the large dark dragon army and tackles around 40 of them with one powerful strike. Next the giant dragon leader swipe his tail all around his body as he took down more all the Dark Dragon Hunters that were around him as they were sent flying.

Mew Ichigo and the others were amazed by the destructive force Yugi's summoning dragon could do. Pendragon then focuses his attention onto Dark Leader Dragon with a glare. "This is truly pathetic Dark Lord. Sackertin was always better than you. If it wasn't because of him, that evil monster, he would have made this world right!"

"Like I care what happened to him! Sackertin is gone and now this is my shot to rule all worlds!" Dark Leader Dragon responded as he pointed his clinging claw. He refuse to let his chances to rule everything and everyone pass by just because one gigantic dragon and the Dragon Knight were in his way. Pendragon was most disappointed that the Dark Lord continues to underestimate him.

"We'll see about that. Isn't that right Son of Sackertin?" Pendragon declare as he turn his head to Yugi. The Dragon Knight agreed as he stares at the remains of the four hundred army as he gulp his throat for a moment. "It's Yugi and yeah! Let's do it Pendragon!"

The gigantic dragon nodded as he begins to concentrate. "It's time. Draco Eterna Shooting Force!"

(I know Redwallfan2000 can guess this one, try it yourself guys? Guess where this odd chant might belong to? Hint, Anime/Manga)

Dark Leader Dragon and the rest felt a huge pressure of power build up around Pendragon. Next a burst of energy rushes around the Dragon Lord as it pours all over him. "Allow me to show you the full nature of the Dragon's Ways! The power of Chakra, Spiritual and Magic combine!"

"_**DRAGON ART: FROZEN DRAGON BLIZZARD!**_" Pendragon shouts as everything around him in 10 meters got colder that Yugi breathes out cold. Next thousand of thousand solid spears of ice form around the Dragon Lord in a spiral. Pendragon then snapped his right claw as the thousand ice spears all pointed at the Dark Dragon Hunters and fire at them like missiles.

The Dark Dragon Hunters try their best to dodge them as only 50 of them were hit by the ice spears. But around 40 of them were starting to freeze by the intense cold as they turn into frozen dragons as they drop the ground below and were smashed into pieces. Pendragon grins as Yugi was amazed. "_That's one chilly sensation of a piercing blow. Both physical and special abilities to really hurt the foe hard._

"_**DRAGON ART: HURRICANE DRAGON SKYBURST!**_" Pendragon shouts as he flaps his wings faster and faster until his entire body was covered up in a huge wind tornado. Yugi had to hold on his neck as hard as he could as the storm grew in size and suck up any Dark Dragon Hunters who were unable to avoid it like a vacuum. All those trap were being slash by the razor sharp wind slashes in the tornado as 75 of the Dark Dragon Hunters were destroyed. Pendragon slowly decrease the flaps of his wings as the tornado vanish.

"_This one was like Dark Leader Dragon's __**Dark Storm Breaker**__ but stronger and much more ferocious too._" Yugi said in thought as Yami agreed with him too.

"_**DRAGON ART: WATER DRAGON HAZZARD BULLETS!**_" Pendragon shouts as he opens up his large dragon as he breathes in. He began to absorb all the types of liquid around him up to his mouth as they grew. As soon as he was finished gathering all liquids, his mouth grow to the sizes of a blimp on both cheek. And finally, he spits out multiple barrages of hundreds of water-shaped bullets right at the Dark Dragon Hunters. They all activated _**Black Flame Armor**_ as to they prepare themselves against the attacks, but sadly it wasn't good enough. The hundreds of water bullets hit at least 55% of the remaining Dark Dragon Hunters hard that the water then became acid and burn through their targets even with the _**Black Flame Armor**_ on into melted black ashes.

"That's SUPER AWESOME!" Both Naruto and Judai shouted excitedly with their eyes star struck by those attacks.

"I didn't know there were different Dragon Arts before." Yugi declared, astonished by Pendragon's attacks and power. It made the Dragon Knight see he hasn't reach his full power yet and made him almost happy because he still has time to grow stronger.

"There are more than you could imagine. For example, Dracokin taught you the Dragon Art of Fire right?" Pendragon asks as Yugi shake his head. "Yeah?"

The Dragon Lord grins as he unleashes a powerful roar as he forms rapid hand seals. "Then watch this kid!"

"_**DRAGON ART: FIRE MAGIC DRAGOON JUTSU!**_" Pendragon shouts as he breathes in as much and big as he could as he gather energy in him to his mouth. And next he opens up his large mouth and unleashes a powerful torrent of flames with multiple shining sparkles in the fire. The flames roar through the row of 65 Dark Dragon Hunters were hit and devour by the very flames as it actually continues to burn through them even after the attacks goes through them. The flames were overwhelming as they burned into nothing.

Yugi couldn't believe such power as that attack was so much similar to his only Dragon Art Jutsu. "An evolve form of _**Fire Dragon Jutsu!**_"

"Now witness something special." Pendragon declare with a grin as he hold back his right hand and points it at the remaining Dark Dragon Hunters that survive. Yugi then noticed a outline of shining aura gathering around Pendragon's claw as it grew more and more and brighter too that Yugi had to cover his eyes up with his arm.

"_**DRAGON ART: DRAGONAUN BAZOOKA!**_" Pendragon shouts as he pushes front his glowing right claw. As soon as it pushes to the front, it fires a powerful burst of blue energy blast that resemble blue flames right at the Dark Dragon Hunters. The attack was too fast as the Dark Lord's minions were hit by the powerful blast that it not only sends them off like rockets, it burns and slashes them at the same time as Dark Leader Dragon Second, Third, Fourth and Fifth Waves were now obliterated.

**(End of Song... Now)**

Yugi couldn't stop staring at the destructive attack as Pendragon's attack vanishes after hitting that many Dark Dragon Hunters. He was astonished, he was truly amazed by such power. It was deathly and destructive that it was capable of destroying at least more than half of the Dark Lord's 1000 Dark Dragon Hunters if he wanted to. "That was..."

"SUPER KILLER!" Both Naruto and Judai interrupted in total shocked and excitement. Danny sighs as he agrees on that in a way. "Something like that."

"Amazing Yugi-kun! You guys have to admit with his new big friend, he's a knight who can't lose!" Mew Ichigo declared as she stared dreamy at Yugi. To see him on top of that dragon in a hero's pose, made her realized just how incredible the Dragon Knight is when he does the impossible.

"Agreed!" Jonouchi, Honda and Anzu added as they were truly amazed by how different their best friend was now. Just comparing how Yugi was before, this Yugi was like the growth of their friend to a hero. Jenny was also proud in him and even Kaiba in a way.

However, not everyone was happy about it, and that was Dark Leader Dragon. He couldn't believe his army of Dark Dragon Hunters were bested by the likes of Pendragon that it drove the Dark Lord to insanity. "That's it! YOU'RE DONE BRAT!"

Dark Leader Dragon enters _**Darkness Shunpo**_ Mode as he disappears and reappears behind Yugi's blind spot and unleashes a destructive dark fist right across Yugi's face, sending him off Pendragon's back as he pummels to the ground as Mew Ichigo saw in horror what had happened."YUGI!"

"Dragon Knight!" Pendragon shouted as he unleashes a powerful whirlwind from his winds as the wind surrounded Yugi as he slow down his drop as he landed on his face, but not that bad. Mew Ichigo sighs as Jonouchi drop on the ground. Yugi rise his head as he rubbed his nose. "Ouch. Why me?"

"BECAUSE YOU ARE ANNOYING AND BRATY THAT'S WHY!" Dark Leader Dragon roars as he appears from Yugi's behind and grabs him by the legs. He then tossed him back and forth to the ground as he smashed the Dragon Knight in the pavement.

"Leave my Best Friend alone!" Jonouchi bark in rage as he runs at the Dark Lord. Dark Leader Dragon flaps his winds and fires a reverse _**Dark Storm Breaker**_ as Jonouchi was sent back to the others.

"All Waves attack now!" Dark Leader Dragon declared as the rest and battle-ready of his Dark Dragon Hunters appeared around the heroes and Pendragon, surrounded them that the Dragon Lord didn't like it. "Darn! We're trap like rats!"

All the Dark Dragon Hunters fire a powerful Black Flame Inferno around the heroes as they were even more trapped than before that Danny didn't like it. "This isn't good."

While the heroes were trapped, Dark Leader Dragon continue to stomp on the Dragon Knight with his demon foot as Yugi couldn't move. "HAHAHA! How does it feel being stomp by my foot while you're powerless Yugi!"

Dark Leader Dragon grinned even eviler as he increase the power of his stomp over and over as Mew Ichigo witness Yugi's beat down while everyone was too busy dealing with the Dark Lord's copies. The Mew Heroine's eyes were deep in a trance as she could only see Yugi being crashed to death as she spoke softly. "Stop it."

No one heard her as Dark Leader Dragon's laughter became louder as he continued to smash Yugi. "When I'm done you you brat, I will enjoy devouring you whole and chewing your guts bit for bit."

"Stop it." Mew Ichigo said once more a little louder as no one was still not paying attention because of the Dark Lord's laughter was just too loud that it cover everything else and the stomping on Yugi's body. "I will then enjoy drinking your blood and keep the rest for my personal bottle of wine."

Yugi couldn't take it anymore as he felt his bones snapping and couldn't do anything to stop the Dark Lord. Mew Ichigo began to drops tears from her eyes as she bite her lips. "Stop it!"

"And then I will make every one of your dear friends suffer for every attack you have ever dealt on me... Starting with your family and your sister. Oh and her screams will become beautiful echos to me while my niece listens to them on my side." Dark Leader Dragon told Yugi as he grin evilly to the Dragon Knight as he glared at the demonic monster. "And one more thing boy..."

"I say... STOP IT!" Mew Ichigo finally shouted with all of her might as it made everyone to stare at the cat girl as she was engulfed in a blue aura that grew and grew around her.

**(Now Playing the OST... Glider (Mew Aqua Rod theme) from Tokyo Mew Mew by Rika Komatsu which I do not own)**

"What the hell!" Dark Leader Dragon declared as a light of blue energy in the form of a orb appeared under Mew Ichigo's feet as it floated in front of her. The orb was drawn to her as she knew what it was as it's energy was floating all around her. The energy even blow away the flames around the heroes as everyone was amazed.

"Man this is some energy!" Judai declared as he cover himself with his arm. Naruto nodded as he felt that energy too. "Ditto on that pal!"

"Ichigo-kun?" Yugi spoke softly as he felt not only the orb, but Mew Ichigo's emotions all over her. The cat girl stood still as her eyes were cover up by her hair as she remembered all the good times and good things about Yugi as it made her mad when her so-called uncle harmed him.

"I won't let you lay not one more claw on him. Yugi-kun was always there for me since I came here. He cares about me, he cherishes me, he supports me, he believes in me and... and... He..." Mew Ichigo begins to say as the orb's energy explodes all over her as it spread like the wind. Kaiba then noticed the Dark Dragon Hunters moved away from the energy like they were afraid of it. "What's going on now!"

"This power might be greater than the Chaos Emeralds!" Shadow spoke as he admitted the orb's powers are even greater than the power of the Chaos Emeralds. Yugi then realized what the orb was as he recalled a chat he had with Ryou once about this energy. "_Yugi, remember when I said the Aliens are after the Earth, then they might need something to gain it. There's a unique power sources in the Earth that have unlimited power. And not only that, but it's also a power-up to the Mew Mews. And that power... with Ichigo's own power... makes her stronger than anyone else._"

"No... So this is... Mew Aqua!" Yugi announce as Dark Leader Dragon overheard him. The Dark Lord stare in horror at his niece as he knew that power too.

Just then Masha pops and opens his mouth as he spits out a rusted up wand. Next the Mew Heroine grabs it as the Mew Aqua is absorb into it.

"Please shine us with hope... Mew Aqua Rod!" Mew Ichigo cries out as she holds up her hands as light shines around the wand as it transforms. It becomes a pink and gold wand with a heart-shaped head made of crystal as the Mew Aqua's light now shine in it. The light became a pecking of hope as all the Dark Dragon Hunters were pushed away from it.

"Awesome!" Both Naruto and Judai said in amazement as everyone else, even Kaiba and Shadow were amazed too. Yugi was truly inspired, after all Mew Ichigo is his heroine in so many ways. Even Dark Leader Dragon was impressed for once. "So this is the true power my niece possesses."

"For what I believe in, I will shine the Darkness away!" Mew Ichigo declared as she jumped up and with the wand's powers, allowing the Mew Heroine to fly while spinning. She got so high up as she stood above everyone else as she hold up her weapon.

"_**RIBBON AQUA DROPS!**_" Mew Ichigo declares as she unleashes her attack in a flying spin. While spinning, the wand shots out thousand of thousands of magical pinkish bubbles all over the sky. All the Dark Dragon Hunters felt a incredible pain by the bubbles as they all drop to the ground but never reach ground below as they all turn to ashes.

Even Dark Leader Dragon was affected by the overwhelming power that it allow Yugi to kick the evil dragon off him and moves away. The Dark Lord then kneed in pain as his body started to blow out burning smoke from him.

"That's... INCREDIBLE!" Both Naruto and Judai shouted of total excitement as they saw how awesome the Mew Heroine pull it off to beat those demonic dragon minions hard.

"Very very." Danny agreed as Sonic nodded. Both Kaiba and Shadow watched firmly while Jonouchi and the rest were enjoying the bubble show. Pendragon was most amazed by the Cat Girl's hidden power as well. Past them all, Yugi was the one who was truly inspired by Mew Ichigo's powers. It made him even that much proud in her.

"_Ichigo-kun, you're flying so much like an angel, no a goddess. I wish someday, I can soar up to the heavens like you can._" Yugi said in thought as he smiled happily at her as the bubbles continue to drop while the Mew Heroine stood in the air like a goddess with wings.

**(End of song... Now)**

"So that's the power Deep Blue fears huh? I don't blame him. I do too." Dark Leader Dragon as the energy from Mew Ichigo's ultimate attack burns his body in steam. He was truly terrified by this power that it was like a goddess's wrath.

Yugi was even more impressed by the lovely Mew Heroine's power. He was about to tell her something, until he realized what the Dark Lord said before, that name he said. "Deep Blue?"

Mew Ichigo landed back on the ground as she heard what they were saying. "That name Kish mention once before! Who is he!"

Dark Leader Dragon grins at the Mew Heroine as he responds. "You're about to find out soon my niece if you and your Mews continue fighting the aliens."

"Who is he?!" Yugi demanded seriously once more as he walk slowly. The Dark Lord then began to laugh at Yugi's question and even how serious the Dragon Knight was. "I'll tell you now... he's a lot more powerful for you to handle alone boy."

"Then we'll kick his butt too like we did with you Dark Lame Leader Butt Dragon!" Danny shouted as this got the Dark Lord hard. He so doesn't like anyone insulting his name or they will regret ever existing.

"NOW YOU ALL WILL DIE!" Dark Leader Dragon declare as he charges at the weaken heroes. Mew Ichigo prepares to deal with her uncle herself... until she heard a spike of wind in the air.

"I don't think so Dark Lord Baka!" Naruto declare as he and his two clones manipulate and created a power-up Rasengan with four small white blade like protrusions surrounding it, on the real Naruto's hand. Next both Shadow Clones grab the real Naruto by his free left hand and begins to spin him around until they finally throw him at the unprepared Dark Lord.

"_**WIND RELEASE: RASENGAN!**_" Naruto shouts as he rise his attack and hits Dark Leader Dragon right at the chest. As soon as it hit, it created a powerful burst of a wind blast, shredding through the Dark Lord's chest like the _**Dragon Rasengan Bullet**_, but much more stronger and painfully. Naruto pull everything he got with big roar of all his force, he sends the demon dragon in a large sphere that sends him flying to the sky like a shooting star but not before he shouted in anger. "THIS IS FAR FROM BEING OVER! I'LL BE BACK!"

With that, Dark Leader Dragon blast off again as a shooting star. Sonic then said grinning as he waves his finger. "Good blast off."

"Same here!" Danny agreed as he whistled a bit. Sonic smirks as he it was awesome times ten.

"Awesome work Naruto buddy!" Judai shouts as he gives Naruto a pat on the back. Naruto chuckles with a happy grin as he gives him a thumbs up. "Thanks Judai! I am awesome after all."

"Well it was awesome indeed." Jonouchi replied as it was an amazing technique. Naruto smiles, but in him he still wasn't satisfied because there was a stronger technique out there beyond the _**Wind Release: Rasengan**_ he needs to master; to become stronger to save his friend Sasuke.

The Mew Aqua Rod's shine disappear as it used up its energy that the Mew Aqua had. Mew Ichigo walk to Yugi who was looking up in a serious stare. She look at him as she then turn up to the sky as the bubbles of her attack still were there. "You think is over with him Yugi-kun?"

"No... this is far from being over with him... Not even close." Yugi replied as he hold steady on the Dragon Sword that this fight was far from being over, far from over.

Our heroes manage to defeat the dangerous Dark Lord and now they must be ready for the aftermath of this fight with their friends.

**To be continued… **

**In the Epilogue!**

**(ENDING 2: The Afternoon of that Day (Ano Hi no Gogo in it's Japanese name) by Masami Okui from Yu-Gi-Oh! DM)**

Thank you for another great episode. I thank those who are helping me get this story notice and enjoy it. For those who love it, please review my story and give me your opinions or thoughts to it. The next episode... Actually... Epilogue now! Check it out and also the First Yu-Gi-Oh! Dragon Knight Reborn Special 1! It's just the cast of DKR... just explaining a few things and of course, a sneak peak to the main good and evil characters of the next Volume! Stay Tune!

Sadly give me time because I didn't prepare the Epilogue in time and I would have just throw both the last episode and the Epilogue together but I promise you it will come soon!


	49. V1: Epilogue: Aftermath of a Beginning

Yu-Gi-Oh! : Dragon Knight Reborn!

_**Created by: DragonKnight15**_

**Disclaimer: This story is a copyright from me. I also may have used other plots from other authors. Almost all characters, objects, names, places, powers, moves, events, plots and weapons are not original worked. They were already made from other manga, anime and cartoon stories. They are also already copyrights that I do not own. This story is an anime story. P.S. This story is also a crossover of other anime/cartoon stories like Naruto Shippuden, Bleach, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Sonic X plus other Sonic video game plots and characters, Danny Phantom, FullMetal Alchemist, Sailor Moon, Pokémon and others more. Others like Doctor Who at the moment, later on. Later on this volume, I am using Erika Aoyama and Mew Erika from Redwallfan2000 from Fan as one of the other characters in this anime story. Ichigo Momomiya has also the name of "Tokadul" and she is 17 years old than 13 like in the anime. As Mew Ichigo, all of her Mew Mew attacks not only harm, effect or destroy a Chimera Anima, but anything or anyone. Even a hollow, a Dark Lord and a Chaos Lord. This is not also a copy of either any "Dragon knight" or "Dragon Knights" stories, but it's weird that I never heard of them until now. It is my idea, even if the names of it are weird. Some characters will have, sometimes, a short written name. Like for example, Dark Leader Dragon= Dark LD, Ichigo Momomiya= Ichigo M. and so on. Most names are in their Japanese or English versions. If you don't get it, look at in the Internet. Note: Most Duel Monster card names will be in their English names. Also, most cards effects are change into their anime version. Also note that most techniques/jutsus from Naruto will be in it's English form and others in it's Japanese forms.**

Hello fellow readers again, welcome to the epilogue of Volume 1 of DKR! This is just the last few things to check off for this Volume. Please wait, and thank you!

**Also, a certain Anonymous Reviewer, Future Nekomata, has suggested me to add ''Project Touhou''. I don't know much about it and I've read a little on it, but I do hope if she's reading this, please give me almost a full detail of this tale and I might add it, in fact, I will if it can work. Also, I might read its Manga too. Thanks and everyone is free to give me any new ideas or Crossovers... any.**

**Also, expect something interesting because I will add my first Author's Note known in DKR now as Word of God, Word of the Dragon Knight. I will explain a few things from DKR during that current Volume plus to announce the next Volume of the series. Hope you enjoy it!**

**BUT! Volume 2's Prologue will be updated when I finish the redo of most Episodes I have to change. Plus... Hehehe... the Host of Word of the Dragon Knight is... you guys can tell it will be Yugi and Ichigo M, but with one more host... minus this Volume and one more later on. Hope you enjoy it in the future!**

**Volume 1: Epilogue: Aftermath! A Dragon Hero's Own Path!**

After the defeat of Dark Leader Dragon and his army of Dark Dragon Hunters, for now, Yugi turns to Pendragon as he begins to form the Release of the summoning.

"It's been fun Lord D. Pendragon. Mind if I call upon you next time?" Yugi ask the giant adult dragon with a smile. Pendragon bows his head to him as he smile back.

"Sure kid. But if I can't because I am a busy dragon, call upon the other dragons. I'll tell them you are a trusting knight like your father and... that one." Pendragon responded as his tone changed a little serious when he said that other person. Yugi rise his eyebrow to what he meant."That one? Who?"

Pendragon look up to see a dark haired man with a large dark coat and wielding a sword that resemble the Dragon Sword except with a black ribbon. "Another Dragon Summoner... and a powerful one. He's around your age so-so."

Yugi just stare at the dragon for a while as he smiles. "Alright then. See you later Pendragon!"

With that, Yugi completes the Release as Pendragon disappears in white smoke. Yugi then changed his expression to a serious one as he recalled what he told him. "_Another one? Another knight maybe? I thought there was only one Dragon Knight? Could there be another one out there?_"

As he thought to himself, Yugi heard a footstep from behind him. He turns to see Jenny, staring at him like she didn't know him anymore. Yugi tried not to see her as he was now worried because his sister might not forgive him for being a knight of hope and justice against Darkness. He fear he might lose someone who he barely saw for years like that forever.

"_This is my fault. She worries for me yet I make mistakes to not tell her what has happened. If I did, she would tell me not to follow my dad's steps and toss the Dragon Sword in the garbage._" Yugi said to himself as he stared closely to his sister. Knowing she was like that was something he wanted to avoid and didn't want her to know about for a good reason."_ I wouldn't do that because if I did, I wouldn't be able to protect my friends at all._"

"Jenny... I just want to say this is my choice! I chose to be the Dragon Knight because I wanted to protect my friends and everyone else. I did it all to..." Yugi staring saying with very little doubt that all of a sudden, his sister hug him, wrapping her arms around Yugi. He didn't even notice she came up to him nor didn't get why she's hugging him. And then he realized she was crying as her tears drop on his face. "Jenny?"

"You're an idiot sometimes. I'm not mad because you're the Dragon Knight of Light or angry because you face that horrible Dark Lord... I'm just surprise you would accept this hard responsibility to be the Hero of Light." Jenny spoke as her eyes were dropping tears over her brother, but those tears were of joy as she smiled.

"You're not angry?" Yugi asks in surprise as he's scared to even ask her that question. Jenny nodded a little as she placed her head over Yugi's right cheek. "A little... but what I am is proud in you. I didn't know you were the Dragon Knight, young and inexperience and yet... you remind me so much like father was."

Yugi was too surprised that he noticed very late that she said a few things he never told her. He then opened up his mouth as he spoke. "You know about everything?"

"You have wax in your ears don't you?" Jenny asks him with a small giggle in the end. "Anywho... I know more, but I rather not tell you yet. Anyway, I'm happy to be your sister Yugi."

Yugi finally smile back as he hug her back, it made him happy by this. "Jenny... Thank you."

The others saw happily as both brother and sister who haven't seen each other for a long, long, long time hugging each other. Mew Ichigo was very happy to see them together as it brought a warm feeling in her heart to know love does exist in many forms and many ways. Both brother and sister let go of each other as Jenny kiss Yugi on his head which made Yugi to blush. Then Jenny got serious as Yugi stared at her.

"Just remember little brother, Dark Leader Dragon isn't the only villain in this world. This world of ours and beyond the stars are filled with evil and they will not stop until they win. It's the job of a hero to save everyone and to bring peace to all worlds, to all beings. Can you handle that... the pain, the struggle, the many foes you will continue to face? The possible chance to die or to lose against a foe of great evil?" Jenny ask him with a great concern of worry in her tone and her eyes. Yugi continue to stare at her as he walks a few inches away from her as he looks up at the sky.

"… I don't know... but I will try! Besides, I made a choice." Yugi replied as he turn to her with a smile. Jenny was a little surprise by that as Yugi smiled as he held the Dragon Sword.

The tri-color hero closed his eyes as he began to remember all the adventures he had in the past and now with all the friends and allies he made for a long time. Then he remembered the times most people told him about his father and his greatest as he was truly proud. All this made him realize something important, he needs to fight for them like his father would as he speaks up high. "I choose to follow those steps my father and many others did. I don't know if I can do them... but, I want to try! I want to make this work and to protect everyone."

Then Yugi opened up his eyes as he turn to see all of his friends chatting around, but his focus was on Mew Ichigo as he recalled there's a reason why he needs to win and there's a reason why he wants to do so. And so something pop up in his head as he declare with a smile of hope. "To face the impossible to create the possible! To defeat the impossible by doing the possible; that's what I stand for from now on! To create the miracles that are impossible to do, those are my... no, our Shining Miracles!"

Mew Ichigo overheard Yugi's declaration of the words ''Shining Miracles'' was perfect for him. To make the impossible possible, that truly made sense for how her heroic Dragon Knight stands for and his hope to change everything. "Yugi-kun."

Jenny was almost speechless to hear all that from her little brother, the same that she thought hasn't change and in fact, has changed the most between them. To declare something like that, made the Jenny truly proud in her brother and his heroic vows. "I'm proud in you little brother... However..."

Suddenly Jenny slaps Yugi across his face without any warning which made him to drop on the ground on his bottom. He looked shocked as he rise his head as Jenny was very irritated and angry. "YOU SHOULD HAVE TOLD ME THIS SOONER!"

"What did I do so wrong!" Yugi shouted as he pointed his finger in terror and pretty much shaken up.

"Idiot. Anyway, I'm still happy for you." Jenny declared with an angry expression as she changed it into a small smile. Yugi began to calm down as he nods with a smile. Jenny was happy for him, and a little bit more when Mew Ichigo comes over as she transforms back to normal. Jenny grins a little when she sees the two smile at each other with so much passion.

"So... you and Ichigo-kun huh? Kinda makes sense for you two to be in love." The older Mutou declare which causes the two to freak out in panic. "WE ARE NOT A COUPLE!"

"Looks can be deceiving you two. Remember those words young children." Jenny said smirking as the two partners stared at each other. Yugi knew he can't be with Ichigo because she's with Masaya and he made up that choice a lot time ago. However, Ichigo knew from her heart she's in love with Masaya, but she felt weird for some reason.

As the two partners continue to be unsure of Jenny's words, Jonouchi walk over them with a upsetting look in his eyes. "Yes... so... WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!"

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR INSULTING ME!" Ichigo yell in rage as the poor blond headed duelist began to panic by the cat girl's anger. Now that he knows she's the very same person she hated... well it made him afraid of her.

"AHHH!" Jonouchi yell in terror as he knee down and begins to kiss Ichigo's feet while bowing to her which made the pigtail Cherry-Top very confused. "PLEASE HAVE MERCY, MY CAT GIRL LORD! DON'T KILL ME!"

"Well this is new." Danny says with a smile on his face as Sonic agrees with the same smile. "Very new."

"Us too for once." Anzu and Honda declare in surprise and shock by this. Even Yugi was too surprise by this.

"… Are you going to explain this all girl or not?" Shadow finally spoke, demanding, which made Ichigo very mad.

"Should I or should you explain?" Yugi asks Ichigo as the cherry haired girl slap her forehead and cover it with her hand. This was not what she wanted. She looked down at Jonouchi as she kicks him aside. She took a breathe in and said in an annoyed tone. "Sigh. Ryou is going to be even more angry than he was before."

Ichigo sigh one last time as she walks up and coughs to get everyone's attention. "Well everyone, if you want to learn more, follow me!"

Ichigo takes the lead as Yugi and the others follow her. Jonouchi panic a bit but stand strong as he follows her with the others.

"I just hope this is the last time I will be drag into something like this." Kaiba declared as he was tried of this twisted day.

"Nope!" Naruto said as he popped on Kaiba's right shoulder.

"Never!" Judai added as he popped on Kaiba's left shoulder.

Kaiba walk away from the two idiots as they follow him. Yugi stares at the group of friends/rival/idiots that makes him even happier that they know the truth... but now the problem was if he could protect them for long. Even so, he had to try which made him to worry even more.

"This just became a bad day. Sigh." Yugi declare as he takes a breathe and looks up in the sky on how the outcome between him and the Dark Lord. And he had a feeling he's not the only enemy he'll be facing and that made Yugi both excited and worried. Guess for him, this is his days of the Dragon Knight.

**To be continued… In Volume 2!**

The curtains fall as someone is standing on the stage.

DragonKnight15: Thank you once again for reading right to the end of Volume 1... and now... enjoy the first ever Yugioh! Dragon Knight Reborn Special 1!

?: Special? THEN WHERE IS THE DEMON EMPEROR TOO!

Yugi turns on the lights as it reveal Lelouch Lamperouge: Ah darn it. Not you again.

Lelouch laughs: Correct! It is I, Lelouch vi Britannia! And I'm here to get myself in DKR.

Ichigo: How come Lelouch-kun?

Lelouch: Simple... Umm... I want to be powerful like in Soul Chess?

Yugi: Sigh. DragonKnight15?

DragonKnight15: You will Lelouch, but your role is... not in DKR... at this time.

Lelouch: Fine. But be warned, I shall return! I am the Phantom of the Opera, but I am the Phantom of the Zero!

DragonKnight15: LEAVE!

Lelouch: We shall meet again! (He fires a smokescreen as he disappears)

Yugi: I like Lelouch. How come he won't appear in DKR?

A evil laugh echos as it points to Light Yamagi: I shall become God of the New World.

Yugi: F***! I hate Light!

DragonKnight15: And that's why. Aizen is neutral, but if I put a series where both Lelouch and Light cross paths... Oh god no! Not yet.

Yugi: Good point. (He toss Light out of the stage) GET OFF MY SERIES! I'LL SEE YOU SOON JERK!

Ichigo: Don't tell me you gave Yugi-kun the script of Volume 3?

DragonKnight15: Just a bit... but can we continue?

Yugi and Ichigo: Yes! And welcome (the heroic cast of DKR appears) TO THE FIRST DKR SPECIAL!

Jonouchi: Wait? This is the first?

Judai: Awesome!

Naruto: ABOUT TIME!

Kaiba: …

Yugi sweat drop: Anyway, let's continue.

Four black rectangular boxes appear in the stage.

Ichigo: When we do this type of Special, we do it in a unique way of spoiling some things to you, the fans.

Danny: Each box contains someone that will appear in DKR, either a new Ally, Enemy or so on.

Sonic: And right now we have the honor to guess who this person is by asking multiple questions about him/her/it.

Shadow: And I don't care.

Naruto: I do!

Judai: Me too!

Anzu: We get overtime right?

Honda: I need food.

DragonKnight15: No! Also be warn your names might change into Dubber... unless I say so.

Jonouchi: Darn it! Now everyone will compare me to Joey from Friends.

Ichigo: … Note to Sherlock, you are like him.

Jonouchi: DAMN IT!

Kaiba: Quit whining, mutt! I have little patience to stay here anyway!

Yugi: … That's Kaiba for you.

Naruto: More like an ass with money.

Kaiba: Oh that's funny.

Naruto: Really?

Kaiba: … Just start with this game will you!

Judai: And we shall! Ichigo-chan gets to ask the Unknown Person a few questions and we try to solve who it is.

Danny: And sadly if we get it wrong... we get hit by almost anything.

Jonouchi: Like what?

A bell fell over Jonouchi's head as he dropped on the ground with a giant bump on his forehead.

Danny: That. Anime, I'm surprise I'm here.

Yugi: DragonKnight15 loves Western Animation Danny, let him combine them.

Danny: Whatever you say pal.

Box #1 slides through the spotlight.

Ichigo: Okay lucky mystery person, you're are first so let's begin. First Question, where were you born?

Kaiba: Wait that's it! How is that a question!

Ichigo: SHUT UP! Please answer.

?: I was born in Konoha.

Naruto: Hmm... that voice.

Ichigo: Okay so it's a Naruto Character. Second Question, do you love pups?

?: I actually got one for my brother... and then I kill it in front of him.

Naruto: Killing puppies?

Kaiba: Hahaha! For once that was funny.

Ichigo glares at Kaiba: … Third Question, do you love your family?

?: I can't say I have nor I did, but in a way... I can say I murder them.

Naruto: Murder them?

Ichigo sighs as Naruto couldn't get it: Fourth Question, do you have siblings?

?: Just one, my little brother. And he's a Emo.

Jonouchi: It's Sephiroth!

Multiple baseballs hit Jonouchi at him as he drop in pain.

Sonic: Why Final Fantasy VII?

Jonouchi open his mouth in pain: I don't know.

Naruto: … Sephiroth? HOLY GOD NO! It's Itachi Uchiha!

The box opens up as it was Itachi Uchiha.

Judai: Awesome dude! How you figure that out?

Naruto: Well actually I got the message when he called Sasuke a emo.

Itachi: Hello Naruto... I'm going to capture you now.

Naruto: WAIT FOR VOLUME 2!

Itachi: No.

Yugi holds up a remote: Leave or I will expose the world something shocking about you.

Itachi: You're blackmailing me? Don't make me laugh Yugi, you have no prove.

Yugi holds a picture of Itachi doing it with...

Itachi look in horror: Mother of God no! Okay! I'm leaving. (He disappears in a smokescreen)

Jonouchi: Great job Yug, but what did you hold?

Yugi shows it to Jonouchi as his face turn green and threw up.

Yugi: And the sad part, it never happened.

Naruto: What?

Yugi: … I rather not show it to you.

Ichigo: Okay let's keep going! Box #2, show you boxes in here!

Box #2 slide in after Box #1 left.

Ichigo: Alrighty! First Question, what do you like doing?

?: Spying on you honey!

Jonouchi: It's Hannibal Lecter!

Ichigo hits Joey across the face, and at the same time a giant bell hits his head as he's sent crashing to the ground.

Ichigo didn't even respond as she glare angrily at both Jonouchi and the box.

Yugi: … It had to be Kish. It couldn't be someone new.

Kish comes out from the Box #2 with a evil grin on his face: Oh yes, and now you'll be seeing a lot of my little face for this Volume.

Yugi: JUST GET OUT OF HERE YOU CRAZY WEIRDO!

Ichigo: YOU'RE NOT WELCOME HERE AT ALL!

Kish: Relax Kitty Cat, we'll catch up. (He disappears)

Ichigo: … Next one please.

Box #3 slide in the spot light.

Ichigo: Third Box, time to show us what you can respond! First Question, what you like doing?

?: Giving hugs to as many people as possible.

Ichigo blushes: Now isn't that nice?

?: And then destroying them and sending them to the shadows for eternity.

Ichigo: … What?

Sonic: I knew it had to be someone crazy.

Anzu: Oh I know that voice.

Honda: We all do somehow.

Kaiba: ...

Jonouchi: It's... umm... who are we talking about now?

Giant snowballs with hail come down on Jonouchi, hitting him hard, and the follow with multiple random objects that crash on the poor idiot.

Jonouchi dizzy: DO... OVER.

?: Again, seeing that fool suffer makes me want to kill him that much more.

Danny: Guys, he scare me.

Judai: OH OH! I know who that is! It's Marik Ishtar.

Ichigo: … Yeah? It is!

Yugi and Kaiba: Not even close.

The box reveal to be Marik, no, Yami Marik.

Ichigo got freak out: WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO HIM!

Jonouchi: I knew it!

Yami Marik laughs insanely: AHAHAHAHA! Nice to see all my favorite targets again and-

Yugi: We know, want to kill us and whatnot. Can we do this in Volume 2. I'm just going to beat you again and save the real Marik.

Yami Marik: And we will, Little Yugi. And we shall! (He leaves without leaving much for Yugi to add up)

Yugi got mad as he was clung his fist hard: Darn you.

Box #4 enter the spotlight as a icy, cold feeling enter the stage.

Judai: Man is it cold!

Naruto: I am glad I wear these warm, sweat clothes huh? Not dorky now huh Kaiba!

Kaiba: Quiet you!

Sonic: Man, am I cold! Ichigo, please go on.

Ichigo: Okay... umm... First Question, what are your goals?

?: To destroy this entire planet to nothing but ashes.

Jonouchi: It's Deep Blue!

Everyone: … What?

The box opens up to reveal the dangerous and psychopathic Deep Blue and his icy cold glare on Yugi.

Yugi: Just my luck to deal with him. This won't be a easy Volume for me will it DK15?

DragonKnight15: Relax, just do your thing and you'll get through it!

Ichigo: ...

DragonKnight15: Oh yeah. Deep Blue, wait your turn until you're needed!

Deep Blue: … (He disappears)

Yugi sighs of relief: Guess that's a wrap huh?

Ichigo: … Yeah.

Jonouchi: SO UNTIL THEN!

Naruto and Judai: AND BEYOND!

Everyone: WE'LL SEE YOU NEXT TIME IN VOLUME 2: LOVE!

DragonKnight15: Thank you all for reading Volume 1. I am grateful for everyone for enjoying it and loving the adventures of the Dragon Knight and his friends. Expect more in Volume 2: Love! Until then... see you next time! And expect the next volume to be a real knock out for you fans!

_**TO BE CONCLUSION...**_ **In Special 2!**


	50. Special-Note

**Yu-Gi-Oh! : Dragon Knight Reborn!**

_**Created by: DragonKnight15**_

**Disclaimer: This story is a copyright from me. I also may have used other plots from other authors. Almost all characters, objects, names, places, powers, moves, events, plots and weapons are not original worked. They were already made from other manga, anime and cartoon stories. They are also already copyrights that I do not own. This story is an anime story. P.S.****This story is also a crossover of other anime/cartoon stories like Naruto Shippuden, Bleach, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Sonic X plus other Sonic video game plots and characters, Danny Phantom, FullMetal Alchemist, Sailor Moon, Pok****émon**** and others more. Later on this volume, I am using Erika Aoyama and Mew Erika from Redwallfan2000 from Fan as one of the other characters in this anime story. Ichigo Momomiya has also the name of "Tokadul" and she is 16 years old than 13 like in the anime. ****This is not also a copy of either any "Dragon Knight" or "Dragon Knights" stories, but it's weird that I never heard of them until now. It is my idea, even if the names of it are weird. Some characters will have, sometimes, a short written name. ****Most names are in their Japanese or English versions. If you don't get it, look at in the Internet.**** Note: Most Duel Monster card names will be in their English names. ****Also, most cards effects are change into their anime version.**

* * *

Hello fellow readers, it has been TOO damn long, but now I can say that once this is up, the new Volume will begin… but… we have a problem.

You see my plan was to work on DKR for this summer… but it seems college called me in and I have to start my last and hardest semester on the 21st of July. So… sadly… *sobs*… all my plans for this summer… vanished. THEY RUIN AND STOLE MY SUMMER! F**KERS! HATED CORRUPT A**H**LES!

Now… I need you, the fans, to do me a favor before I start the second Volume, which I wanted to have 5 chapters ready before then, to help me get my reviews for the first Volume up to 300 and up. If you guys can't… Well… I might not do Volume 2. So help me reach 300+ and I promise you… Volume 2 will come! JUST DO IT GUYS! For the future of this Fanfic.

AND... to point out, I want to say I made a few changes and to clear them up.

1) Ichigo's age is now 16... because well... hehehe, I made an error with her birthday. My bad.

2) This whole thought that you guys think Yugi and Ichigo will be a thing... it might... BUT NOT NOW. A good friend and somewhat... a mentor in improving my ideas in the world of fanfic and writing, draconichero18, has convince me to make second changes on what I consider... a couple. So, Yugi and Ichigo... equal friends but slowly, but surely, will be something. I mean I don't want to be the "ass" who will pair two characters like such. I'm not God. So, be the kind to rush for this, but the couple thing will not be such and will be... when I say so. You'll notice it, when Yugi starts realizing that too.

3) ... DARK MAGICIAN GIRL THE DRAGON KNIGHT! Hype! Also on Dark Rewenal and other cards Yugi needed for a while now. I'M SUPER HAPPY ABOUT IT!

* * *

**Volume 1: Word of the Dragon Knight!**

A red curtain appears on a stage. It soon opens up and it reveals both Yugi Mutou and Ichigo Momomiya, appearing with a bow.

Yugi and Ichigo: Hello everyone! Welcome to the last piece of tale of DKR!

Yugi: After this, find and enjoy reading the Prologue of Volume 2, in while… a week from now or so? The author just explained the situation.

Ichigo: And we're mad about it just as anyone else. Both of these will be short, because DragonKnight15 wants it to be short because of what has happened.

Yugi: So… in this pirate and last piece chapter-author's note, you can ask any questions to the author that you're curious about or anything else you guys want to ask? Do this in the review.

Ichigo: And if you do, after his last semester, DragonKnight15-chan promises to do a new fanart that he has done so far. Now he picks what he'll draw.

Yugi: He's in between another OC or a drawing of me and Ichigo-kun. I suppose you guys can persuade him to do one in the review.

Ichigo: And remember, anything you're curious about his work or so on, please do ask him in the review.

Yugi: If you wish to know more on DKR progress or so on about DragonKnight15, check out his other profiles as DragonHero15 in DeviantART.

Ichigo: That's where he does character deck profiles.

Yugi: And if you want to duel him, he goes by Dragon_Hero15 as Dueling Network and DragonHero15 in Konami's Duel Arena.

Ichigo: Furthermore, as we stated, Volume 2 will be launch once there's about 300+ reviews in the first Volume. He's doing this so at least he did a good job with the work he does.

Yugi: And that's about it. Any further questions, send a PM to DragonKnight15 in FF.

Ichigo: So basically… until we see each other next time Nya!

Judai and Naruto rush in: WAIT!

Yugi: What's wrong you two?

Judai: I THOUGHT WE WOULD BE DOING THE SPECIAL!

Ichigo sweat drops: … Next Volume's ending.

Naruto lost it: AWW! No fair! We wrote down our jokes and comedy scenes, ya know!

Yugi: Like I said guys, next time.

Judai sighs: Man…

Naruto was let down the same way: Nothing ever good happens to the heroes.

Ichigo: So… before something crazy happens… see you guys next time!

Yugi: And sadly… please review if you can.

Judai: And then we can do our Special?

Naruto: WHY NOT KNOW!

Yugi and Ichigo sweat drop: So… next time guys. And get ready for Volume 2!

* * *

**I should also point this out, which I don't know if you guys did, but to tell some of the reviewers who have given me some ideas.**

**Future Nekomata**: I have tired, BUT I might reconsider the idea of using Touhou in something else in DKR in the future.

**gandalf**: … Nobody likes Douchebags. I have made many mistakes, and one is not introducing the Doctor soon but that would be stupid. So wait until Volume 4.

**kingdom hearts guy**: Once I get money, I will buy Kingdom Hearts 1 and 2 for the PS2 once I know where they sell them. For Kingdom Hearts 3… SIGH… I'll try.

* * *

So… until I work my problems… you know. DRAGON KNIGHT REBORN WILL NOT DIE LIKE THIS! PROMISE!


End file.
